


Pieśń w czasie rewolucji

by Gociak (SomethingWittyThisWayComes)



Series: Saga Poświęcenia [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Friends to Lovers, Hetero, Multi, Slash, bardzo dużo polityki, dramat, przemoc, rewolucja, rozmowy o odbytej traumie, saffic, sceny erotyczne, spoilery Księcia Półkrwi, tortury, wojna, wspomnienia gwałtów, wulgaryzmy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 112
Words: 572,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWittyThisWayComes/pseuds/Gociak
Summary: AU Księcia Półkrwi, slash HPDM. Decyzja o rozpoczęciu rewolucji nigdy nie przychodzi łatwo - a jeszcze gorzej, kiedy starasz się uszanować wolną wolę wszystkich zainteresowanych, czy to czarodziejów, czy magicznych stworzeń. Przepowiednia, polityka, ministerstwo... Harry naprawdę nie potrzebuje tych wszystkich komplikacji.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucjusz Malfoy/Narcyza Black Malfoy
Series: Saga Poświęcenia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/678005
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	1. Rozdział zerowy, czyli trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Song In Time of Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546226) by Lightning on the Wave. 



> **Gociak:** Zgodnie z prośbą czytelników z Wattpada od tomu szóstego zacznę tłumaczyć również pisane przez Lightning on the Wave (zwaną przeze mnie czasem Iskierką) dodatki, komentarze i przemyślenia. Bez obaw – nie wpłynie to na częstotliwość wydawanych rozdziałów, będzie raczej dorzucane jako dodatki w trakcie tygodnia.  
> To poniżej to rozpiska dotycząca nadchodzącego tomu (którego regularne wrzucanie zacznie się w tę sobotę!)  
> Bawcie się dobrze!

– Generalny zarys okazał się krótszy, niż się spodziewałam, pomimo wielu poucinanych wątków i ogromnej linii fabularnej, która wydłużyła wszystko o miesiąc. Jestem niesamowita, nie?

– Tak strasznie staram się pilnować dat pełni, że to mnie kiedyś wykończy.

– Harry znacznie częściej myśli o tym, co sam chce, czego potrzebuje i czym musi się zająć, zamiast ciągłych prób usatysfakcjonowania wszystkich, którzy mają do niego o coś żal, albo przetaczania się pod problemami, ilekroć ktoś poprosi go o coś niewykonalnego. Co jest ZAJEBISTE. Jestem z niego STRASZNIE dumna w tym tomie.

– Draco i jego polityczna rola otrzymają znacznie większe role. Będzie ciekawie.

– Falco Parkinsonie, ty smętny, żałosny człowieczku.

– Dwa razy z rzędu odnoszę się do Szekspira (rozdział 34 ma tytuł z „Makbeta”, a 35 z „Romea i Julii”). Może nawet trzy razy, jeśli ktoś zwróci uwagę na to, że tytuł rozdziału 33 opiera się na tym z rozdziału 34. W dodatku jeden z nich jest kompletnie z czapy, podczas gdy drugi trzyma się oryginalnego zarysu. Przysięgam, aż do teraz nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. WTF, mózgu.

– Więcej odniesień do poezji! Tytuł z rozdziału 27, „Chmury w okowach z bransolet”, pochodzi z „Przedednia rewolucji” Swinburne’a: „Światło, światło i światło! co zniszczy samym swym istnieniem // Wszystkie chmury, co więżą się okowami bransolet. // Oczy, ręce i dusze wykute strachem i pragnieniem // I gładkie oszustwo, co za plecami trzyma sztylet...” Z kolei tytuł rozdziału 30, „Sztaba krat żelazna”, pochodzi z wiersza Richarda Lovelace’a, „Do Altei, z więzienia”: „Bezsilne są kamienne ściany // I sztaba krat żelazna: // Umysł niewinny, niezachwiany // Wytchnienia w lochu zazna” (Przekład Stanisława Barańczaka)

– Wątek, który miał mieć miejsce w czasie równonocy wiosennej w zeszłym roku, ale został wycięty ze scenariusza, niespodziewanie powrócił i wcisnął się na równonoc wiosenną w tym roku. WTF nieśmiertelny jakiś.

– Przynajmniej zakończenie pozostało takie samo. Najmroczniejsze z nich wszystkich, nie licząc siódmego tomu.

– Siąpię nosem, ilekroć piszę o postaciach, które wiem, że zginą. A jest ich tak strasznie wiele. Z drugiej jednak strony, jakaś sadystyczna część mojej duszy zaciera radośnie łapki.

– Widzę nadchodzące zakończenie serii. Lśni na horyzoncie.

– ALEŻ TO SIĘ BĘDZIE ZABAWNIE PISAŁO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA: jak to ujęła autorka: "Choć ten tom zawiera koncepty z [Księcia Półkrwi] i jej historie postaci, co można liczyć jako spoilery, ale fabuła już w tym momencie w żaden sposób nie przypomina KP, więc tylko od czas do czasu zostanie oddana jej cześć."  
> Tytuł pochodzi z wiersza Swinburne'a o tym samym tytule.
> 
> _Gdzie wody są puste i załamane, a ich fale wstrzymane niezmiennie;  
>  Gdzie Boga powiązano z przedmiotem, którego mrok przeraża codziennie;_
> 
> _Gdzie miecz obrósł po bokach kurzem w ukryciu, tak długo czekał,  
>  Dobiegło go słowo, które było błaganiem, płaczem tego, który płakał:_
> 
> _Strony obusiecznego miecza muszą zostać obnażone, a jego pysk skąpany we krwi,_   
>  _Bo pochodzący z ust Pana oddech czują w kościach nawet umarli._


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Zastraszony, rozmarzony, śpiący

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto szósty tom tego, co nazywam Sagą Poświęcenia i następuje po "Wietrze, którzy trzęsie morzami i gwiazdami". W tej chwili historia już rozwinęła się w kompletnie oddzielne uniwersum, w którym Harry jest Ślizgonem i znajduje się w stałym związku z Draconem, a Voldemort jest tak ciężko ranny, że obecnie nie jest w stanie walczyć. Jeśli spróbujecie zacząć czytanie od tej części, to bardzo możliwe, że nie zrozumiecie większości wątków.
> 
>  _Chcę też zaznaczyć, że to koszmarnie długa historia._ Obecna rozpiska zakłada 99 rozdziałów i 25 nieponumerowanych części (dodatki i interludia). Aktualizacje wychodzą raz na tydzień, w soboty, chyba że natrafimy na jakieś cliffhangery – wówczas trzy razy w tygodniu – ale to i tak oznacza, że ten tom będzie wydawany przynajmniej przez rok, może i półtora. Dlatego wolę ostrzec tych, którzy nie przepadają za długimi seriami.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, przemoc, gore, tortury, sceny erotyczne, rozmowy o odbytej traumie, gwałcie i znęcaniu się nad dzieckiem, slash _oraz_ het _oraz_ saffic (femmeslash) w mniej lub bardziej śmiałych opisach, mnóstwo polityki, **wielokrotne śmierci znanych bohaterów.** W tej historii znajdą się również **spoilery do "Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi".** Korzystałam z zawartych w tej książce informacji do tworzenia tła postaci i sytuacji w poprzednich tomach, ale tu znajdą się one w centrum uwagi. Proszę, nie czytajcie tego, jeśli wciąż nie przeczytaliście KP i nie chcecie, żeby coś Wam to zaspoilerowało.
> 
>  **Aktualizacje:** Raz na tydzień, w noc z piątku na sobotę. Wszystkie tomy są archiwizowane na Fanfiction, AO3 i Wattpadzie, na tych stronach również będą pojawiały się aktualizacje. Link do oryginalnej (już ukończonej) historii znajduje się na górze pierwszego tomu. Mam również [Patronite](https://patronite.pl/Gociak) – patroni mają dostęp do mojego dysku google, na który wrzucam rozdziały zaraz po przetłumaczeniu (czyli szansa na szybsze aktualizacje; ale też nieregularne, jako że tłumaczenie niektórych rozdziałów schodzi mi dłużej od innych), oraz do wersji PDF całych tomów. Seria zawsze będzie dostępna za darmo online.
> 
> No dobrze, czas zacząć. Dziękuję, że tak długo się ze mną trzymaliście.

– I jak ci to smakuje?

Harry wbijał wzrok w gruszkę, starając powstrzymać się przed zarumienieniem się. Ilekroć nie myślał o tym, jak jedzenie miało mu smakować, to miał wrażenie, że cieszenie się nim przychodziło mu jakoś bardziej naturalnie. Był w stanie doceniać jego słodycz czy gorycz bez namysłu. Ale teraz Vera aktywnie zachęcała go do przezwyciężania treningu, który otrzymał od matki w kwestii opierania się wszystkiemu, co przyjemne, no i, cóż, składało się to również z takich elementów.

Harry wgryzł się w gruszkę i kiwnął głową. Owoc był niezwykle zimny i słodki, jak zresztą większość owoców w Sanktuarium.

– Dobrze – powiedział.

– Jak dobrze?

– Nie wiem – wypalił Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Nie mam w tym zbyt wiele doświadczenia, wiesz?

Spróbował momentalnie ją za to przeprosić, ale Vera pomachała dłonią, odpędzając od siebie jego słowa i odchyliła się w foteli, wyglądając na zadowoloną. Była niską, krągłą kobietą o cichych, brązowych oczach, które widziały zdecydowanie za dużo. Harry czuł się coraz bardziej komfortowo w jej towarzystwie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Vera straciła panowanie nad sobą, choćby nie wiem co przy niej zrobił, czy powiedział.

Siedzieli w swoim zwykłym pokoju, do którego zawsze przychodził, żeby porozmawiać z Verą, wysoko położonym pomieszczeniu z ogromnymi, otwartymi na oścież oknami, przez które światło i wiatr mogły swobodnie przepływać. Vera siedziała tyłem do słońca, dzięki czemu otaczała ją olśniewająca, złoto–biała poświata. Harry mrużył oczy za każdym razem, kiedy podnosił na nią wzrok.

– Dobrze, że zaczynasz popuszczać sobie wodze i nie kontrolujesz tak bardzo wszystkiego, co mówisz – powiedziała mu. – Powoli stajesz się mniej świadomy, a bardziej spontaniczny.

– I to coś dobrego? – Harry podniósł brwi. Jego magia wzburzyła się wokół niego na ten gest i brzęczała, póki nie uspokoił jej gestem. Spędzony w Sanktuarium czas dotyczył opuszczania barier, a Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie z niektórych sprawy. Wyglądało na to, że część z tych podświadomych otaczała właśnie jego magię. Harry wciąż nie był pewien, jak się czuje pod tym względem. – Przecież _powinienem_ uważać na to, jak używam mojej mocy, czy szanuję wolną wolę moich sojuszników, albo jak zachowuję się przy Draco...

Vera zachichotała, przerywając mu.

– Całe życie spędzasz w wyjątkowo sztywnym tańcu – powiedziała. – Przez co prędzej czy później się w nim zatracisz. Zdrowiej jest podchodzić do życia w wielu różnych tempach, zmieniać walca na pawana i na odwrót.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym ponownie wbił wzrok w gruszkę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Większość z tego, co mówiła Vera, było oczywiste. Ba, większość z tego, co zwykle słyszał od Dracona czy Snape'a, było oczywiste. Ale póki tego nie powiedzieli, póki te słowa nie przebrzmiały w powietrzu wokół niego, to sam zdawał się być niezdolny do uformowania ich.

Przez krótką chwilę żałował intensywnie, że nie jest normalny, po czym podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Vera przygląda mu się.

– Czy chcesz, żebyśmy skończyli na dzisiaj, Harry? – Głos Very był idealnie wyrozumiały, idealnie łagodny – dokładnie tego rodzaju, którego Harry naprawdę nie chciał rozczarować, więc tym bardziej się do wszystkiego przykładał. – Rozumiem, że wciąż uważasz smak jedzenia za coś naprawdę nieistotnego i faktycznie, widziałam, jak cieszysz się nim sam. Istnieją jeszcze inne sprawy, o których moglibyśmy porozmawiać, dotyczące twojego treningu.

 _Od wszystkich innych się zarumienię,_ pomyślał Harry, _i o żadnej z nich nie chcę rozmawiać właśnie z tobą._ Pokręcił głową i odłożył gruszkę na stół.

– A czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać o czymś zupełnie innym? – zapytał.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała Vera. Zawahała się, co było wyjątkowo rzadkie z jej strony. Harry spiął się przez to jeszcze zanim się odezwała. – Najgłębsza obecnie rana w twojej duszy dotyczy piętnastki dzieci, które zabiłeś z litości. Byłeś tu już od tygodnia i ani razu o tym nie wspomniałeś. Czy możesz o tym ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry wziął się w garść.

– Tak – powiedział. _Czemu każda ścieżka wydaje się być pod górkę?_ Miał już jednak dość przykrywania ran i życia z nadzieją, że nic ich nie rozszarpie, póki nie znajdzie jakiegoś wspomnienia, które jakoś załagodzi sytuację, w której je otrzymał. Był częścią wojny, przepowiedni i politycznego sojuszu, a to oznaczało, że _zawsze_ znajdzie się coś, co otworzy te rany na oścież zanim zdążą się same zaleczyć. Przybył tu z własnej woli, co musiał powtarzać sobie bodaj tysiąc razy dziennie, dlatego miał zamiar się wyleczyć i walić wszystko, co wejdzie mu w drogę.

Włącznie z samym sobą.

Vera zamrugała, słysząc jego zgodę, ale oparła się w fotelu, pozwalając żeby poświata po raz kolejny przesłoniła jej rysy.

– To dobrze – powiedziała. – Rozumiem, że wciąż masz wrażenie, że powinieneś był zrobić wtedy coś innego. Co innego mógłbyś zrobić?

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Nie wiem.

 _To_ naprawdę go martwiło, znacznie bardziej od ciągłych próśb Very, żeby próbował skupić się na smaku jedzenia, czy siedzieć w ciepłej kąpieli, przyzwyczajając się tym samym do przyjemnych doznań bez odczuwania się przy tym niekomfortowo. Wracał do tego wspomnienia w swoich snach, jak i podczas spacerowania po Sanktuarium. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że głównym problemem w sytuacji, w której Voldemort w ogóle zdołał dorwać kilkanaście dzieci i nałożyć na nie sieć życia, przez co mógł je torturować i pozabijać, ale zaoferował Harry'emu, że będzie w stanie je uratować, jeśli przyjdzie do niego i mu się podda, był czas. Wiedział, że uczniowie przed nim cierpią, ale uczniowie za nim też cierpieli. Gdyby tylko miał więcej _czasu_ , to może by coś wymyślił, znalazłby inne rozwiązanie, które nie wymagałoby zatrzymania akcji serca u każdego z tych dzieci.

Ale żadne inne rozwiązanie nie przychodziło mu do głowy, poza poddaniem się, a w ten sposób przecież przegraliby wojnę, przynajmniej zgodnie z tym, co Harry usłyszał od ludzi, którym ufa. A Harry dołożył na to cały stos własnych zmartwień. Co, jeśli istniało w tym wszystkim jakieś proste rozwiązanie, które zwyczajnie przeoczył, coś, co zrobiłby w tym momencie każdy normalny człowiek, ale Harry ciągle pomijał tę opcję, ponieważ oznaczałaby, że to wszystko jest jednak z jego winy? Po prostu nie chciał się bez końca o to obwiniać. _Musiał_ uważać na własne myśli, własne czyny, jak sobie wszystko usprawiedliwia. Po części przez wzgląd na ścieżkę _vatesa_ , którą podążał, starając się uszanować wolną wolę wszystkich istot, ale głównie przez strach, że kiedyś może skończyć jak Dumbledore czy Voldemort. Jak zacznie usprawiedliwiać własną winę, to co jeszcze sobie usprawiedliwi, jakie poświęcenia uzna za niezbędne, jakie skażenie dopuści do swojej duszy? _Nie mógł_ sobie zaufać.

– Harry?

Harry zamrugał, otwierając z zaskoczeniem oczy. Vera pochyliła się do niego i położyła dłoń na jego kolanie.

– Twoje myśli wiją się wokół siebie niczym węże – powiedziała – a poczucie winy przeplata tak wiele z nich, że nie jestem w stanie porządnie jej zobaczyć. Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi ją słowami?

Harry polizał w popłochu usta, starając odsunąć od siebie myśli, że to będzie brzmiało głupio, jakby za bardzo był skupiony na sobie, albo na siłę starał się obwiniać.

– Ale... proszę pani, ja...

– Mów mi po imieniu, Harry. – Uśmiechnęła się. Gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek spotkał którąś ze swoich babć, to prawdopodobnie one uśmiechałyby się podobnie. – Uciekasz do formalności, ilekroć robisz się podenerwowany. Wolałabym, żebyś był wobec mnie tak szczery jak to możliwe.

Harry pochylił głowę, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten gest nie było zbyt formalny. Chciał tylko przytaknąć. Przełknął ślinę.

– Wydawało mi się, że jak będę miał trochę ciszy i spokoju, to szybko ustalę, co powinienem był wtedy zrobić, zamiast uciekania się do zabijania z litości. – Kiedy się zawahał, Vera kiwnęła zachęcająco głową, dzięki czemu Harry zdołał brnąć w to dalej. – Ale wciąż nie jestem w stanie wymyślić, co innego mi wtedy pozostało. Co mi umyka? Czyżbym tak strasznie bał się tego, co zrobiłem, że podświadomie staram się to sobie usprawiedliwić? A jeśli tak, to co to dla mnie oznacza? Co, jeśli brytyjski magiczny świat będzie musiał przeze mnie znieść _kolejnego_ Mrocznego Pana, ponieważ już zaczynam osuwać się w kierunku ścieżki, na której będę sobie w stanie wszystko usprawiedliwić, a nawet nie zdaję sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy?

Vera przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu. Harry czekał z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki. Jego prawa dłoń pogładziła zabliźniony kikut lewego nadgarstka.

I to _też_ był problem. Postanowił, że, być może, warto byłoby przebadać mroczne klątwy, które Bellatrix zostawiła po sobie na jego nadgarstku, a które nie pozwalały mu na zdobycie nowej dłoni. Być może. Ale nawet ta nieśmiała myśl wywołała u Dracona przesadnie uradowaną reakcję, jak i sprowokowała go do pytań, czemu Harry nie jest jeszcze pewny, na co Harry musiał po prostu pokręcić głową.

Nie znosił niepewności. Właśnie za tym najbardziej tęsknił z czasów, kiedy po prostu istniał w obrębach swojego treningu i uważał Connora za centrum wszechświata. Wszystko było takie _proste_. Harry wiedział, jak zająć się większością spraw, które dotyczyłyby jego obowiązków, a ilekroć spadało na niego coś niespodziewanego, jak przydział do Slytherinu, to zawsze istniały inne przysięgi, o które mógłby się oprzeć.

Teraz zwykle wyglądało to, jakby stał na samym skraju klifu, a pod nim rozciągała się otchłań. Za każdym razem, kiedy w nią patrzył, za każdym razem, kiedy podejmował jakieś decyzje, które mogły mieć dewastujące efekty dla innych ludzi, nie był pewien, co byłoby lepsze, pozostanie na klifie, czy skok.

– Nie obwiniłeś o to wojny – powiedziała Vera.

Harry zamrugał. Zwykle znacznie lepiej radził sobie ze śledzeniem toru myśli wieszczki, ale tym razem jakoś umknęło mu to powiązanie.

– Co proszę?

– Nie powiedziałeś, że nie miałeś innego wyboru, bo to w końcu wojna. – Vera usiadła po turecku na swoim rozłożystym fotelu, a jej głowa pochylała się co jakiś czas, jakby była ptakiem, który skubie ziarno. Nawet przez chwilę nie oderwała wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego.

Harry ponownie zamrugał.

– Oczywiście że nie. Czemu niby bym miał? Innym ludziom jakoś udaje się przeżyć wojnę bez zabijania z litości kilkunastu dzieci. – Przeszedł go mocny dreszcz, wywołany przez jego własną gorycz, jak i żal biegnący pod nią, niczym czarna woda pod lodem. Teraz, kiedy jednak już poruszył ten temat, nie wydawało mu się, żeby był w stanie przestać. – Nawet Dumbledore nie musiał tego robić. Najgorsze, co zrobił, to wyzwolił dzieci, które od wielu dni cierpiały, przybite do krzyży. A i do tego go zmuszono. To była wina Voldemorta.

– A to nie jest? – Vera przechyliła głowę i wbiła w niego swoje ogromne, ptakopodobne oko.

Harry syknął pod nosem i poszurał nogą o podłogę.

– Znaczy... no, oczywiście, że to Voldemort w ogóle narzucił na nie sieć życia.

– I? – zachęciła go Vera niskim głosem.

– Ale to ja podjąłem tę decyzję – powiedział Harry. – To nie tak, że Voldemort powiedział mi, że mam je zabić, inaczej będzie je torturował. Obiecał, że jeśli tylko się mu poddam, to przeżyją.

– Ufasz mu?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry, którego umysł podsunął mu przelotnie obrazy Snape'a, leżącego w Komnacie Tajemnic z kompletnie rozłożoną na części prawą nogą, albo bezsilnych mugoli, wciągniętych do wody przez syreny, czy też wreszcie samego Voldemorta, wciąż wyglądającego jak zdeformowane dziecko, kiedy odgryzł Harry'emu kawałek mięsa z barku, żeby użyć go we własnym rytuale wskrzeszenia. – Ale to przecież nie ma znaczenia, prawda? Nie zagonił mnie w kozi róg. Nie podjąłem decyzji, jaką mi zaoferował.

Zawahał się, kiedy te słowa przebrzmiały mu w uszach, i zamrugał.

– Właśnie – powiedziała miękko Vera. – I wierzę, że to właśnie jest główna różnica między tobą, a Dumbledore'em, Harry, a już z całą pewnością między tobą a Sam–Wiesz–Kim. Bardziej bym się martwiła, gdybyś już szukał jakiegoś sposobu na uwolnienie się od żalu po tym, co zrobiłeś, gdybyś już zaczął się bronić, że tak już bywa w czasie wojny, że ludzie czasem muszą podejmować koszmarne decyzje, albo gdybyś zaczął twierdzić, że to Voldemort zmusił cię do _tej_ konkretnej decyzji. Ale przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że sam odegrałeś w tym wszystkim jakąś rolę. Przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że nie wierzysz, jakoby Voldemort naprawdę wypuścił te dzieci jak tylko poddałbyś przed nim własne życie. Wybrałeś własną drogę, nie tą, którą on próbował dla ciebie wybrać. I zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. To jest siła, Harry, nie słabość.

Harry mrugał przez chwilę. Czuł, jak jakiś ciężar powoli zsuwa mu się z serca i ramion. Nie był pewien, czy tak do końca sam w to wierzy.

– Och – powiedział cicho.

– Być może – powiedziała Vera – pewnego dnia odkryjesz, co innego mogłeś zrobić tamtego dnia. Tak długo, jak zachowasz to odkrycie w pamięci, to jeśli znowu znajdziesz się w takiej sytuacji...

– Do czego pewnie dojdzie, znając Voldemorta – mruknął Harry. Wyciął dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu Mrocznego Pana, dzięki czemu będzie stale tracił moc, ilekroć spróbuje jej użyć, ale Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Voldemort prędzej czy później odkryje jakiś sposób na obejście tego. Ale przynajmniej udało mu się zdobyć wolne od trosk wakacje.

Vera ciągnęła, jakby w ogóle jej nie przerwał.

– To będziesz wiedział, co zrobić. – Złożyła ręce przed sobą i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego. – I wydaje mi się, że wystarczy ci na dzisiaj. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś przywalił ci kamieniem w skroń. – Zachichotała. – Idź do swojego Malfoya. Wydaje mi się, że Nina też powinna już kończyć z nim na dzisiaj.

Harry kiwnął głową, wymamrotał podziękowania i wyszedł z pokoju. Zaraz za drzwiami znajdował się szeroki, płytki kamień, często zalany słońcem. Argutus się tam teraz wygrzewał, całe sześć stóp lśniącego węża o kolorze lustra. Harry osłonił oczy przed poświatą słoneczną, która odbijała się od jego łusek i pokręcił głową.

– _Wyczuwam w powietrzu twoje niedowierzanie_. – Głos Argutusa był radosny, a jego język przeszył powietrze, kiedy podniósł łeb, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. – _O co chodzi tym razem? Czyżbyś nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, jaki jestem piękny, czy też w to, jakie masz szczęście, że to właśnie ciebie wybrałem sobie na przyjaciela, zamiast kogoś innego?_

– Żadne z nich – powiedział Harry w wężomowie, przyklękując i oferując Argutusowi swoje lewe ramię. Wąż omenu owinął się wokół jego ręki, a potem wokół ramion, karku i pasa. Przestał się wiercić dopiero, kiedy był w stanie położył łeb na ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry pogłaskał go po łuskach, zmierzając do niewielkiego domku, w którym Draco zwykle przebywał. – Czasami nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że w ogóle tu ze mną jesteś, albo że w ogóle _ja_ tu jestem. Ciągle spodziewam się obudzić z powrotem w Hogwarcie, czy w lochach, w których Voldemort trzyma swoich więźniów. Ciągle mi się wydaje, że Sanktuarium to tylko sen.

– _Gdybyśmy byli w lochach_ – nie zgodził się z nim Argutus – _to już znalazłbym drogę ucieczki, odbijając jakieś tajne przejście na moich łuskach._ – Znowu zaczął się wiercić, owijając wokół głowy Harry'ego, na chwilę go przez to oślepiając. Harry minął schodek i wylądował ciężko na kolejnym, po czym spędził chwilę na orientowaniu się, czy wszystko jest w porządku i czy wciąż wie, gdzie znajduje się niebo, a gdzie przemieszane ze sobą przeróżne dachy, stworzone z każdego możliwego materiału i o każdym możliwym wzorze.

– Jestem pewien, że by tak było – powiedział. – Tylko nie próbuj mi tego pokazywać, jak gdzieś idziemy.

– _Po co ludzie chodzą?_ – zapytał nagle Argutus z oburzeniem. – _Po co wyhodowaliście sobie nogi?_

– Wcale ich sobie nie wyhodowaliśmy – powiedział cierpliwie Harry, skręcając za róg i wchodząc do chłodnego, ciemnego przedsionka, który prowadził do pokoju Dracona. – To wy je straciliście.

Nastąpiła zaskoczona przerwa w rozmowie.

– _Pokój powiedział mi coś innego_ – powiedział wreszcie Argutus.

– Jaki pokój? – Harry zapukał do pokoju Dracona, a Nina, wieszczka Dracona, otworzyła drzwi, po czym uśmiechnęła się radośnie na jego widok.

– Draco właśnie miał mnie po ciebie posłać, Harry – powiedziała. – Wejdź, proszę.

Harry kiwnął głową i mijając w drzwiach szczupłą kobietę, słuchał odpowiedzi Argutusa.

– _Jest taki pokój, który mówi o magii węży, która wciąż musi gdzieś istnieć na świecie, inaczej nie byłoby pokoju, który by o niej rozmawiał. I powiedział mi, że węże były pierwszymi stworzeniami na tym świecie. Wszyscy inni pochodzą od nas. Wyrosły wam nogi i skóra, której nie trzeba zrzucać. Czemu?_

– Zapytaj swojego pokoju, bo ja na pewno nie wiem – mruknął Harry, po czym podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Dracona. Z zaskoczeniem, bo po raz pierwszy od bitwy, w czasie której Draco musiał opętać Voldemorta, zobaczył go poza łóżkiem, ubranego w formalne, czarodziejskie szaty. – Draco? – zapytał niepewnie.

* * *

Draco nie spodziewał się usłyszeć w głosie Harry'ego tak wiele troski, przez co część jego dumy rozmyła się w irytacji.

– Harry? – zapytał tym samym tonem, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami i układając usteczka w wydęte "o". Zauważył, że Nina uśmiecha się do niego ponad ramieniem Harry'ego tuż przed zamknięciem za sobą drzwi. Draco powstrzymał się przed zareagowaniem tym samym, bo Harry uznałby, że uśmiech był skierowany do niego. Nina całkiem nieźle nauczyła się go odczytywać w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni, zwłaszcza że Draco mógł rozmawiać z nią o Harrym jak z nikim innym, stąd wiedziała, że Draco chciałby spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim chłopakiem sam na sam.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Żeby nie było, byłeś _naprawdę_ ciężko ranny po bitwie – powiedział, przeczesując dłonią włosy. – I nie wiem, jak wiele postępów udało wam się dokonać w usuwaniu skażenia. – Poprzedniego dnia w ogóle nie byli w stanie się zobaczyć; Draco spał po wyjątkowo wyczerpującej sesji z Niną, która odbyła się dzień wcześniej, a Harry najwyraźniej spędził większość czasu na spacerach z Verą po ogrodach i siedzeniu w ciepłych kąpielach, żeby mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego wrażenia.

– Już nie muszę ciągle leżeć w łóżku – powiedział Draco. – I musimy o czymś porozmawiać, Harry.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– Doprawdy.

To słowo nie było najcieplejszą zachętą do rozwinięcia myśli, ale Draco i tak brnął z uporem. Powietrze w Sanktuarium miało tendencję do topienia barier emocjonalnych. Właśnie dlatego irytacja i niepokój Harry'ego zdawały się trzaskać zaraz pod powierzchnią jego głosu, ale dlatego też Draco był pewien, że jeśli zada teraz swoje pytania, to otrzyma szczerą odpowiedź.

– Tak. Zamarłeś, kiedy Voldemort zagroził mi w bitwie na letnie przesilenie. Nie byłeś w stanie zrobić niczego z syrenami, mimo że byłeś w stanie zabić te dzieci, które trzymał pod siecią życia, podczas gdy jego śmierciożercy zabijali innych uczniów... a nie sądzę, żeby syreny można było uznać za pomniejsze zagrożenie od śmierciożerców. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu ta sytuacja była dla ciebie tak bardzo inna.

– Chcesz po prostu, żebym zaspokoił twoją próżność – odparł Harry, odprężając się. – To nie takie trudne. Kocham cię, Draco. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy od innych ludzi. Nawet, jeśli tych ludzi jest naprawdę wielu. – Wywrócił oczami. – Zadowolony?

– Niespecjalnie – powiedział Draco. Tak myślał, że tak to się skończy. Harry kompletnie źle zrozumiał cel jego pytania.

– Co się stanie, jak ktoś znowu mi tak zagrozi w czasie bitwy?

 _A–ha. Załapał._ Harry spiął się cały. Odwrócił się gwałtownie od Dracona i podszedł, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno jego sypialni. Draco zastanawiał się, czy zauważył już, że każdy zawieszony na ścianie arras przedstawiał czarodzieja z platynowo–blond włosami, który dokonywał czegoś niezwykłego, albo przyjmował za to odznaczenia. Wieszcze wiedzieli, co robili, przydzielając mu ten pokój. Harry, oczywiście, zwykle nie doceniał sztuki, póki ktoś nie polecił mu docenienia jej.

Draco nie sądził, żeby sam też zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak pięknie wyglądał, kiedy tak wbijał wzrok w wodospad, który opadał obok domu Dracona, z przymrużonymi przez słońce oczami, z ramionami założonymi na piersi i plecami tak spiętymi, że można by nimi kruszyć mury.

– No to pewnie znowu znieruchomieję.

Draco pokręcił głową i podszedł bliżej do pleców Harry'ego.

– To już nie wystarczy, Harry. Przez większość czasu będziesz przywódcą, choćby z racji bycia najpotężniejszym czarodziejem w dowolnej bitwie. Nie możemy przecież pozwolić sobie na to, żeby najpotężniejszy czarodziej zamierał w miejscu tylko dlatego, że Karkarow mnie złapie...

– Karkarow nie żyje.

Draco wywrócił oczami.

– No to Walden Macnair...

– On też nie żyje. – Harry obejrzał się na niego, zerkając ponad ramieniem. – Sam mi powiedziałeś, że opętałeś go i zmusiłeś do poprowadzenia jakichś śmierciożerców prosto w pułapkę.

Draco warknął.

– No to _Voldemort_ , Harry. Jeśli mnie złapie, to nie możesz tak zamierać. I nie, _nie_ zostanę w bezpiecznym miejscu, podczas gdy sam będziesz wyruszał na pole bitwy – dodał, widząc że Harry otwiera usta, żeby coś zasugerować.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nigdy nie poprosiłbym cię o coś takiego, Draco.

– Och. – Draco musiał przyznać, że w tym momencie jego własne, wyzwolone emocje, trochę przejęły kontrolę nad językiem. – Wybacz.

Harry kiwnął głową i obrócił się, przykładając plecy do okna i garbiąc się, tak że jego ramię musnęło kamienną futrynę. Draco ukrył się ze swoją radością. Istniał taki czas w życiu Harry'ego, kiedy nigdy nie okazałby takiego stopnia odprężenia. Głaskał swojego węża po łbie, przyglądając się Draconowi posępnie.

– Nie szkodzi. Może i _lepiej_ bym się czuł, gdybyś był bezpieczny, ale wówczas sam byłbyś nieszczęśliwy. No i to przecież walczysz z własnej woli. Do tego muszę przyznać – ciągnął dalej Harry, któremu po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy zaigrał niewielki uśmiech na ustach – że podoba mi się idea nas walczących ramię w ramię, niczym towarzysze broni, a nie jak żołnierz dający z siebie wszystko i medyk czekający w okopach. Wciąż utrzymuję to, co powiedziałem ci po tym, jak opętałeś Voldemorta. _Wspaniale_ sobie wtedy poradziłeś, Draco.

Jego spojrzenie było tak głębokie i ciepłe, że Draco żałował, że nie może się po prostu w nim pławić. Ale niestety, musiał się odezwać, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to zniszczy nastrój.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał. – Ale co, jeśli ktoś mi znowu zagrozi, Harry? Czy będziesz w stanie z tym żyć, czy będziesz w stanie zrobić cokolwiek poza znieruchomieniem?

Cisza, aż wreszcie Harry zdjął dłoń z Argutusa i zacisnął ją w pięść. Następnie westchnął.

– Jestem przywódcą – powiedział – i to się nie zmieni. A ty będziesz walczył u mojego boku i to też się nie zmieni. Wygląda na to, że będę _musiał_ nauczyć się jakoś z tym żyć, co nie?

Draco poczuł, jak wiele emocji wybucha w nim na raz – z pewnością była tam czułość i duma, ale innych nie był w stanie w tej chwili zidentyfikować, po prostu wiedział, że tam były. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, a Harry podszedł, żeby ją uścisnąć.

– W takim razie razem – powiedział.

– Pod każdym względem – powiedział Harry, utrzymując wzrokiem jego spojrzenie i nawet, jeśli wciąż wzdragał się, ilekroć sytuacja zaczynała się stawać zbyt przyjemna, to przynajmniej teraz na jego twarzy widniała wyłącznie szczerość.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– A tak właściwie, to jak Nina pomaga ci w usuwaniu skażenia Voldemorta? – zapytał Harry, dzięki czemu minęli pierwszą przeszkodę, która według Dracona leżała im na drodze.

Ale było ich więcej, oczywiście. Nawet kiedy wyjaśniał, jak Nina wymienia mu impulsy, które postrzega w Draconie, a które zdecydowanie nie mogą do niego należeć, oraz inne, które mogą, acz nie muszą być jego, Draco zastanawiał się, czy Harry śledzi upływ czasu. Znajdowali się w Sanktuarium już od tygodnia, lipiec już się rozpoczął. Urodziny Harry'ego nadciągały wraz z końcem tego miesiąca, tak samo jak ich drugi rytuał z trzynastu, które miały się odbyć w czasie ich trzyletniego, zaręczynowego tańca.

Draco w pełni miał zamiar dopilnować nie tylko tego, żeby Harry znowu myślał wówczas wyłącznie o nim, jak to miało miejsce w czasie Walpurgi, ale też przypilnować, żeby Harry odczuwał więcej przyjemności, niż zdołali to osiągnąć wtedy.

* * *

Snape płynnie stworzył drewniane cele i równie płynnie zniszczył je za pomocą swojej bezróżdżkowej magii. Odkąd przyjechali do Sanktuarium, nie miał najmniejszych problemów z używaniem jej. Tutejsze powietrze, atmosfera, nawet samo _światło_ po prostu pożerały jego obrony, przez co wszystkie jego emocje wrzały na wierzchu.

Pojawiły się dwie, drewniane, ludzkie postacie. Chwilę później obie eksplodowały, zmieniając się w stosy drzazg, a jego magia wróciła do krążenia po pokoju, niczym potężna bestia o ogromnych kłach i pazurach, wciąż trzymana na smyczy.

Śniło mu się coś ostatniej nocy. Wieszcze zostawili go w spokoju, jak tego od nich zażądał, ale, jak też mu obiecali, w ich miejsce zaczęły pojawiać się sny. Snape ponownie przeżył ten dzień, kiedy skończył warzenie eliksiru, który pozwolił mu na zobaczenie własnej duszy.

 _Trzask, trzask,_ dwa kolejne cele rozpadły się w nicość. Snape przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju i stworzył kamienną miednicę. Rozpadła się na kawałki, jak tylko na nią spojrzał. Snape poczuł, jak jeden z jej odłamków rozcina mu lekko policzek, a z ranki zaczyna ciec krew. Jego magia zlizała ją w chwilę potem, po czym zamknęła ranę.

Widział, czym był. Widział wszystkie węzły, rozgoryczenie, niekończące się, absolutne supły rozżalenia, nienawiści i zazdrości. Głównie ta wizja właśnie sprawiła, że przyłączył się do śmierciożerców. Gdzie indziej miałby wylądować ktoś z taką duszą? Wiedział, że w Świetle nigdy nie zaznałby spokoju, nie z jego złotymi Gryfonami, nie kiedy niektórzy z tych, którzy służyli Światłu spróbowali go _zabić_ na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie i uniknęli wydalenia wyłącznie przez niesprawiedliwy osąd dyrektora. Jego późniejsze odkrycie, że Dumbledore czuł się poniekąd winny, ponieważ Syriusz Black przeżył dzieciństwo w domu, w którym się nad nim znęcano, a Dumbledore nie był w stanie mu pomóc, w ogóle nie mieniło poglądu Snape'a na sprawę. Ludziom bez przerwy przytrafiają się koszmarne sytuacje. I zawsze ktoś, prędzej czy później, zwraca na nich uwagę i jakoś zaczyna im pomagać. _Wszyscy_ zignorowali jego problemy. Taki już był świat. Był szkaradny, z zewnątrz i wewnątrz, a brzydkich ludzi zaniedbywano na rzecz pięknych i czarujących. Snape zastanawiał się czasami, jak wiele zwycięstw Lucjusza Malfoya opierało się na jego talencie, a jak wiele było po prostu mieszanką jego nazwiska i platynowych włosów.

Kolejna para celów zaczynała się formować, ale zaledwie zaczęły tworzyć sobie kończyny, a jego magia przeżuła ich serca. Snape nie był w stanie rzucać mrocznych zaklęć na terenie Sanktuarium – po prostu nie działały, to spokojne powietrze koiło je, nim zdążyły się rozpocząć – ale był w stanie używać swojej magii w czystej i bezmyślnej agresji, którą wyżywał na martwych przedmiotach.

Przeszedł przez pokój, po czym zatrzymał się, oparł czoło o ścianę i zamknął oczy.

Znał przyczynę swojego obecnego wybuchu. Jak do tej pory jego sny pojawiały się w chronologicznym porządku. Starały się pokazać mu jego wspomnienia z innej perspektywy. Snape nie wiedział, jak inaczej można zinterpretować wizję własnej duszy, którą otrzymał, kiedy miał siedemnaście lat. Ale wiedział jedno. Wiedział, co nadciąga.

Trzy dni, które spędził przy łóżku swojej matki, kiedy Eileen Prince powoli umierała i powiedziała mu prawdy, które na zawsze zabliźniły mu duszę, które zabiły wszelkie pragnienia zwracania się do siebie po imieniu. Te trzy dni zniszczyły w nim ostatnie sanktuarium, jakie kiedykolwiek miał. Kiedy zakopał swoją matkę, poszedł, z kompletnie suchymi oczami i uporem od którego wrzała mu krew w żyłach, do Lucjusza, który zaprowadził go, bez wahania, do Mrocznego Pana. Tam Snape zaprzedał Voldemortowi swoją duszę i otrzymał piętno na swoim przedramieniu.

Przed tymi trzema dniami żywił w sobie nadzieję, nawet jeśli była ona żałosna i beznadziejna, że istnieje w nim _cokolwiek_ , co byłoby czegoś warte. Jego ojciec był mugolem, nieokrzesanym, płytkim i biednym człowiekiem. Ale jego matka była czarownicą czystej krwi, z linii, która niegdyś była potężna i bogata. Snape myślał o sobie jak o pół–czystokrwistym – wychowanym poza ich społeczeństwem, nie znającym praktycznie żadnych rytuałów czy tańców, praktycznie obcy dla nich pod każdym względem poza krwią. Prince półkrwi, skoro nie było mu dane być kimkolwiek innym.

A potem matka powiedziała mu, kim tak naprawdę jest.

A Snape poszedł, żeby podzielić się tym bólem z innymi. I czemu miałby tego nie robić? Przecież ból jest naturalną koleją rzeczy na tym świecie.

Nie chciał ponownie stawiać czoła tym wspomnieniom. Wolał nienawidzić, zamiast się bać. Wolał z namysłem podchodzić do tego, kim się stał, zamiast wspominać, jak strasznie musiał się najpierw zmienić.

Nie chciał pamiętać – i zwykle nie wracał w ogóle do tego pamięcią – innego powodu, przez wzgląd na który był podobny do Harry'ego. Tobiasz Snape pozostawił na duszy Snape'a własne blizny, zupełnie jak James Potter pozostawił swoje na Harrym. Ale blizny od ich matek biegły znacznie, znacznie głębiej.

Zarówno Lily Potter, jak i Eileen Prince wierzyły, że robią dla swoich synów to, co było dla nich najlepsze.

Snape tym razem stworzył kamienny filar. Rozciął go w połowie i obie części poleciały w kąty pokoju, wirując wokół własnej osi, obijając się o ściany i malejąc z każdym obrotem. Snape wyobrażał sobie, że każdy z nich był czaszką Syriusza Blacka.

* * *

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Zwykle nie miał problemów ze snem w Sanktuarium, więc zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie rozbudził go dziwny sen – coś o książce, która zalśniła, jak tylko ją otworzył, o tytule, w którym było słowo _"Medicamenta"_.

Ktoś się roześmiał.

Harry usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, bo znał ten śmiech, ale było już za późno. Siedzący na wezgłowiu jego łóżka ptak o jaszczurzym ogonie, skrzydłach zwieńczonych pazurami, czerwonych oczach, z kłami w dziobie i piórach, które lśniły, jakby były umaczane w oleju, już skoczył na niego i przeorał jednym z pazurów jego lewą rękę, od barku po kikut. Harry syknął z bólu i patrzył, jak rana zamarza zanim jakakolwiek krew w ogóle zdążyła opaść, zupełnie jak każda do tej pory otrzymana od ptaka rana.

Podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć ze złością na ptaka, który tańczył wesoło w nogach jego łózka.

– Czego ty _chcesz?_ – syknął.

 _Nie dowiesz się, póki nie będzie za późno._ Słowa zdawały się pojawiać w jego głowie, jakby od dawna znał tę odpowiedź. _Przygotowuję cię. Naznaczam cię. Ostrzegam cię. Przywiązuję cię._ Ptak zaskrzeczał, co było znacznie bardziej paskudnym dźwiękiem od śmiechu. _Wszyscy jesteśmy związani, ty, on i ja, i żaden z nas nie może od tego uciec. Ale przynajmniej mogę zrobić z tą więzią co mi się podoba._

– Gdybyś tylko powiedział mi, o czym ty właściwie mówisz...

 _To i tak niczego byś nie zrobił. To nie jest więź, na którą można cokolwiek poradzić._ Ptak skoczył i nadleciał na niego, a Harry, jak zwykle, uskoczył mu z drogi. Po raz kolejny w powietrzu rozległ się śmiech, a ptak rozwiał się tuż nad nim.

Harry został sam, roztrzęsiony, póki stateczne ćmienie w jego ręce nie przypomniało mu, że powinien ją jakoś wyleczyć. Przyłożył dłoń do zadrapań i zamknął oczy, koncentrując się. Nic się nie stało, więc Harry zaklął głośno. Głos wciąż mu się trząsł.

Z tego, co był w stanie określić, ptak był zrobiony z czystej magii, a jego złośliwy temperament przypominał Harry'emu jego własną magię, jak tylko udało się jej uciec spod sieci feniksa, w której okowach rozwinęła własną osobowość. Jego magii nie interesowało nic, poza ukaraniem jego rodziców za to, że w ogóle ośmielili się ją tak stłamsić, mimo że sam Harry wtedy tego nie chciał. Skoro to stworzenie chce skrzywdzić Harry'ego...

_Może w jakiś sposób skrzywdziłem czarodzieja, do którego należy? Co, jeśli jest gdzieś uwięziony i tylko w ten sposób jest w stanie mnie dosięgnąć? Ale przecież ten ptak pojawia się już od miesięcy. Nie wiem, kto by to mógł być._

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, po czym westchnął. Będzie to oznaczało wyjaśnienia, których naprawdę nie chciało mu się teraz oferować, ale wygląda na to, że będzie musiał udać się do Very i pokazać jej te rany, skoro jego własna magia nie była w stanie ich uleczyć. Piekły jak jasna cholera, kiedy wstał z łóżka, więc starał się nie ruszać jakoś szczególnie ręką.

Zamarł jednak z dłonią na klamce. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał odległy krzyk, jakby ktoś cierpiał. Nie rozległ się jednak ponownie, więc Harry wyszedł z pokoju i zaczął powoli schodzić po schodach, krzywiąc się za każdym razem, kiedy lekkie szarpnięcia przechodziły mu przez rękę.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy śmiech ptaszyska rozległ się gdzieś w oddali.


	3. Dodatek: Rozgorączkowany sen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten dodatek dotyczy czegoś, o czym wspomnieliśmy już w pierwszym rozdziale, ale stanie się już stałym elementem tego tomu. Po raz kolejny **ostrzegam przed spoilerami z „Księcia Półkrwi”.**

Świat wokół niego był mroczny, ciasny i gorący. Świat na zewnątrz przyprószała lekka mżawka, schładzając wczesne lato w tej części Yorkshire. Wewnątrz jednakże okna były zamknięte, w kominku płonął ogień, a w powietrzu unosił się słodki swąd choroby. Niemalże jak środek lata w dżungli.

Lata spędzonego w gorączce.

Severus machnął różdżką i płomienie zapłonęły jaśniej. Poczuł, jak żółć podnosi mu się do samego gardła. Z łóżka dobiegł rzężący kaszel. Severus obrócił się i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Jego matka prawdopodobnie zaraz zaśnie z powrotem.

Poczuł jak dreszcz przeszywa mu lewe przedramię. Potarł je. Pojawił się nad nim czarny symbol, jakby zrobiony z dymu i płomieni, ale szybko się rozproszył. Wąż i czaszka? Severus miał takie wrażenie.

 _I czemu by nie?_ Pomyślał, podchodząc, żeby usiąść na niewielkim zbiorze poduszek, które leżały obok łóżka jego matki. _Ostatnio i tak często o tym myślałem, a ta atmosfera tutaj i tak dobrze na mnie nie wpływa. Ale… może, mimo wszystko, nie będzie takiej potrzeby._

Lucjusz obiecał mu, że Severus mógłby stać się częścią wewnętrznego kręgu Mrocznego Pana, gdyby tylko tego chciał. Ale Lucjusz obiecywał mu wiele spraw, a jeśli Severus nauczył się czegoś w Hogwarcie, to obawy przed obietnicami, wymówionymi przez kogoś z rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem albo lekkim tonem – albo wręcz na odwrót, powiedziane z przymrużonymi lekko oczami, za którymi przebiegłość kryła się niczym termity. Obietnice Lucjusza mogły poczekać.

Jego matka umierała. To było ważne, żeby Severus tutaj był, mógł być świadkiem, kiedy do tego dojdzie. Założył ręce na nogach i oddychał powietrzem przesiąkniętym chorobą i dymem. Głowa mu ciążyła. Jego myśli zaczynały się rozwiewać.

– Severusie.

Severus odwrócił się. Przez chwilę aż nim zatrzęsło na widok kobiety, która z widocznym wysiłkiem – już dawno nauczył się nawet nie próbować jej pomagać – starała się usiąść na łóżku. _Ty nie żyjesz, nie żyjesz,_ chciał powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Ona dopiero umierała. A tak właściwie, to czemu myślenie o sobie po imieniu nagle zaczęło wydawać mu się takie dziwne?

Na wpół–uformowane myśli zakręciły się w jego głowie i rozwiały, kiedy zobaczył, jak jego matka opiera się w pozycji pół siedzącej o poduszki. Eileen Prince nigdy nie była piękna, a wszelkie ożywienie, które mogło kiedyś zdobić jej twarz, zniknęło jak tylko wyszła za Tobiasza Snape’a. Tak się przynajmniej Severusowi wydawało; wszystkie jego informacje dotyczące tego, jak kiedyś wyglądała, pochodziły z trzech starych fotografii, które mu kiedyś pokazała. Odkąd pamiętał, miała na twarzy zgorzkniałą minę.

– Czy pamiętasz, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy? – zapytała go, w czym szybko przerwał jej kolejny atak rzężącego kaszlu. Błękitne iskry przemknęły wokół jej zgrabiałych dłoni i nakrapianego od chorej wątroby gardła. Severus zmusił się do patrzenia jak znikają bez okazywania emocji. Jego matka była chora na pandorę, która otwierała pudełko jej własnej magii i zwracała ją przeciw niej, pozbawiając ją wszelkich zdolności do operowania różdżką i tylko pogarszała się z wiekiem. Słabość jej ciała niewątpliwie wynikała również z dymu i zanieczyszczonego powietrza mugolskiego miasteczka, w którym mieszkała. Ale w sumie nie miało większego znaczenia, na co umierała. Najważniejsze było to, że w ogóle umierała, a Severus nie mógł nawet ubiegać się o pomoc w świętym Mungo, nawet gdyby udało mu się przekonać jego dumną matkę do udania się do szpitala. Nie stać ich było na leczenie.

– O tym, jakiż jest ten świat – powiedział Severus, odpowiadając zarówno własnym myślom, jak i na pytanie swojej matki. Zauważył, że złość zabłysła w oczach jego matki, więc pochylił szybko głowę, dobrze wiedząc, co nadchodzi. Bezgłośnie wypowiadał jej słowa razem z nią.

– Pozbądź się tego akcentu, Severusie. Oducz się go. Rozumiem, że przebywanie pośród reliktów twojego dzieciństwa skłania cię to osunięcia się z powrotem w niego, ale _musisz_ się go oduczyć, inaczej nikt nie będzie cię szanował. – Jego matka mówiła powoli, ostrożnie i z wyraźną dykcją. Mówiła jak czarownica czystej krwi, na którą była wychowywana. Głos Severusa, ilekroć nie zwracał na to uwagi, nabierał akcentu Yorkshire, akcentu jego ojca. Z wielkim wysiłkiem i przy pomocy swojej matki, udało mu się pozbyć tej wady, ale wciąż przytrafiało mu się w niego osuwać, ilekroć był…

Cóż. Tutaj. W domu na Spinner’s End, domu swojego dzieciństwa, małej, zaniedbanej chacie, w której magia zapuściła korzenie, dzięki jego matce i jemu samemu, po czym rozwinęła się dziwnie pokręcona i parszywa, niczym wilcza jagoda, gdyby porównać ją w ogóle do rośliny.

Jego matka starała się mu pomóc. Severus zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale z jego wdzięcznością zmieszane było, przeplatające się przez niego rozżalenie na cały świat, że konieczność brzmienia inaczej w ogóle było niezbędne, jak i rozżalenie na _nią_ , że nigdy nie próbowała go ochronić przed nieprzyjemnymi prawdami tego świata, jak to robiły inne matki. Pozwoliła mu zobaczyć, jak naprawdę wyglądał, jakie miał szanse z jego zmieszaną krwią w szerokim świecie, jak jego rówieśnicy będą go postrzegać. Wyruszył do Hogwartu przygotowany na to, co tam zastanie, choć nic nigdy nie byłoby w stanie przygotować go na czystą złośliwość Syriusza Blacka i Jamesa Pottera. To właśnie swojej matce zawdzięczał, że nie ucierpiałże – nie, _ucierpiał_ – bardziej, ale również dzięki niej nigdy nie zyskał żadnych iluzji bezpiecznego, ciepłego i oswojonego świata, których mógłby się stopniowo pozbywać.

Nauczyła go, jak postrzegać wszystko klarownym spojrzeniem. Nienawiść była bardziej popularna od miłości. Za wszystkimi potężnymi iluzjami kryły się wulgarne, powszednie tajemnice, które ludzie byli gotowi trzymać w ukryciu za wszelką cenę właśnie _dlatego_ , że były wulgarne. Miód i pochlebstwa były najsłodszymi z trucizn i dlatego właśnie nie należało ich połykać.

– Rozumiem – wyszeptał.

– Dobrze. – Eileen zamilkła, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Severus podniósł głowę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Oddech świszczał jej w płucach. Na jej ustach zatańczyła biała gwiazda, która wybuchła w feerii iskier, dzięki czemu jej kaszel wreszcie się uspokoił. Już po samym tym wiedział, że to już długo nie potrwa. Pandora, niczym kobieta, po której została nazwana, dopiero pod sam koniec wypuszczała z pudełka nadzieję.

– Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał jeszcze coś – ciągnęła Eileen. – Nie masz żadnego prawa do uważania się za czystokrwistego, Severusie.

Severus nie wiedział, jak długo siedział po tym w milczeniu.

– Co? – wyszeptał wreszcie. Jego serce zdawało się wisieć nieruchomo w jego piersi, niczym ślimak ciśnięty do słoika ze skoncentrowaną solą. Wspomnienia tańczyły mu w głowie – jego matki, mówiącej mu, że ojciec nie rozumie go przez wzgląd na jego _magię_ i dlatego, że pochodzi ze znacznie starszego i szlachetniejszego rodu, czystszej od czegokolwiek, co mugole kiedykolwiek byliby w stanie sobie wyobrazić; uczyła go, żeby zapisywał swoje nazwisko jako Prince, nie Snape; uczyła go legend o mrocznych czystokrwistych, sugerując przy okazji, że może znaleźć sobie miejsce pośród nich. Nauczyła go, żeby uważał się za czystokrwistego duchem. Zawsze będą nim wzgardzali, ale mógł ich uszanować, dzięki czemu nigdy tak naprawdę nie utraci tej więzi z nimi.

– Nie masz żadnego prawa do uważania się za czystokrwistego – powtórzyła powoli i dobitnie Eileen, tonem, który sugerował, że czasami uważała go za naprawdę tępego, ale za każdym razem miała rację. To właśnie dzięki temu głosowi udało mu się w chwilach potrzeby schować pod lodem. – Jesteś półkrwi, w dodatku pół– _mugolem_. Dla większości czarodziejów, którzy mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie, będziesz wart tyle co szlama. – Wyrzuciła z siebie kolejny, świszczący oddech, po czym opadła na poduszki.

Severus zamrugał w dusznej, gorącej ciemności.

– Ale… powiedziałaś, że mógłbym…

Matka przerwała mu zniecierpliwionym westchnieniem.

– I jak ci się wydawało, co chciałam tym osiągnąć, Severusie? Oczywiście, że to było ostatnie, co matka może zaoferować swojemu dziecku. Gdybym od samego początku powiedziała ci, kim tak naprawdę jesteś, to nigdy nie rozwinąłbyś w sobie kręgosłupa i dumy, a twoja magia nigdy by się w pełni nie rozwinęła. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się jeden z jej starych uśmiechów. – A do twojego ojca nigdy by nie dotarło, jak bezsensowne są jego próby kontrolowania ciebie. – Skupiła się ponownie na nim. – Wydawało mi się, że jak spędzisz trochę czasu w Hogwarcie, zostaniesz przydzielony do Slytherinu i posłuchasz rozmów swoich rówieśników, to sam stracisz tę iluzję. Tak się jednak nie stało. Widziałam, co zapisałeś w mojej starej książce do eliksirów, Severusie.

Severus pochylił głowę. „Książę Półkrwi”. Tak się nazywał. To było nawiązanie do jedynego, z czego mógłby być dumny, poza swoimi zdolnościami do mrocznych sztuk i eliksirów. I wszystko to pochodziło od jego matki, która pochodziła z książęcego rodu.

A teraz…

– Ale ja…

– Czas najwyższy, żebyś stracił ostatnie ze swoich iluzji – przerwała mu bezlitośnie matka. _Ale czy wyrywanie chwastów naprawdę jest bezlitosne, skoro pozwala to ziołom na rozkwit?_ pomyślał Severus, przyglądając się płomieniom szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Już nie jesteś dzieckiem. Już dawno temu powinieneś był skończyć z tym dziecinnym zachowaniem. Nie jesteś czystej krwi, Severusie, nie jesteś Prince’em. Nie jesteś też paskudną szlamą, powalającą się w swoim błocie, nieświadomą wszystkiego, do czego można być zdolnym. Nauczyłam cię patrzenia przed siebie, dzięki Merlinowi. Jesteś brzydkim, zaschniętym, zaciekłym człowiekiem, zdolnym do przetrwania nawet najgorszych przeciwności losu. Nikomu nie będzie zależało na tobie dla samego ciebie. Ilekroć będą tak udawali, to tylko okaże się kolejną iluzją, bo kto może pokochać kogoś, kto posiada wyłącznie użyteczne zdolności, a nie piękno czy odpowiednią krew? Będą jednak udawali, że cię kochają, żeby wciągnąć cię w pułapkę, zwłaszcza z nienawiści. Sam już tego doświadczyłeś. Musisz wywalczyć sobie miejsce w świecie i nigdy nie przestać o nie walczyć. Nigdy się nie poddawaj. Nigdy nie myśl o sobie jak o Prince’ie, ponieważ byłoby to pobłażanie sobie i może doprowadzić do wiary, że jednak zasługujesz na rzeczy, które są poza twoim zasięgiem. – Nachyliła się do niego. – Nie masz niczego, poza wszystkim, o co sam będziesz walczył, Severusie i nie zasługujesz na nic, czego nie zdołasz przy sobie zatrzymać. Rozumiesz mnie?

Cały dom zdawał się chwiać z boku na bok. Severus nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaka mała ona była, jak mroczna, jak blisko niego. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ziemistości własnej cery, ze swoich prostych, lejących się, pozbawionych sprężystości włosów, z faktu, że nie miał twarzy podobnej do dowolnego czarodzieja czystej krwi w szkole, na której widniałaby pewność siebie, piękno i spokój z posiadania własnego miejsca w świecie.

– Zapytałam, czy mnie rozumiesz, Severusie?

– Rozumiem – powiedział Severus. I tak było. Spojrzał na nią i poczuł mieszankę wdzięczności, nienawiści, miłości i _klarowności_ , które wirowały w nim niczym huragan. – Rozumiem, Eileen.

Eileen przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Severus utrzymał jej spojrzenie własnym. Miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę ją widzi. Mogła być zgorzkniała i podupadła na zdrowiu, ale wciąż była _czystokrwista_. Krążąca w jej żyłach krew nadawała jej blasku. Miała swoje _miejsce_.

Nic dziwnego, że tak długo zajęło jej przemówienie mu do rozumu. Był zaledwie półkrwi, przez co jego podstawy zrozumienia świata były upośledzone. Może jednak się z tym ukryć i zyskać zrozumienie, dzierżyć inteligencję niczym obusieczny miecz, którym była, upewniając się, że żaden czystokrwisty nigdy nie odkryje jego słabości i wykorzysta ją przeciw niemu.

A _wszyscy_ by to zrobili. Wreszcie w pełni to pojął. Wreszcie zrozumiał.

– Dobrze – powiedziała Eileen i opadła z powrotem na swoje poduszki, zamykając oczy. – Pogrzeb mnie, Severusie.

Severus opuścił głowę i zapatrzył się na swoje dłonie. Dźwięk jego imienia brzmiał niewłaściwie w jego uszach. Zaprzeczał tym, kim tak naprawdę był. Było to antyczne, szlachetne imię, na które w ogóle nie zasługiwał.

Tak samo, jak nie zasługiwał na nazwisko swojej matki.

Zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie pogodzić się z nazwiskiem swojego ojca i wszystkim, co było z nim związane. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że będzie _musiał_. Tylko w ten sposób będzie w stanie przypominać sobie, za każdym razem, kim tak naprawdę był, co tylko doda mu sił w walce o znalezienie własnego miejsca w społeczeństwie, do którego przyszło mu należeć.

Zamknął oczy, oddychał powietrzem przesiąkniętym chorobą i dymem, i myślał o sobie jak o Snape’ie. Pozwolił, żeby rany na jego duszy krwawiły, bo wiedział, że prędzej czy później się zabliźnią, a on będzie silniejszy dzięki tym bliznom.

Eileen zanurzyła go w Styksie, zupełnie jak matka Achillesa w starych historiach, ale, zupełnie jak Tetyda, zrobiła to wyłącznie po to, żeby jej syn mógł przeżyć w tym okrutnym świecie. A Snape nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, żeby jego wrogowie wykorzystali jego słabość.

_Nawet mój strach przed wilkołakami. Nawet wszelką słabość, jaką mógłbym czuć wobec kogokolwiek. Nawet moją krew._

_Już nigdy więcej._


	4. Rozdział drugi: Demonstracje w pustym pokoju

Harry żałował, że nie jest w stanie poza snami zmienić się w rysia. Naprawdę przydałoby mu się położenie teraz po sobie uszu. _Strasznie_ chciał okazać jakoś swoją irytację, niezadowolenie, niepokój i opór.

_Mógłbyś po prostu zawrócić i zostawić ten pokój w spokoju. Nikt nie musiałby wiedzieć. Tylko Vera wie, że w ogóle wykazałeś zainteresowanie znalezieniem takiego pomieszczenia, a nawet jej nie powiedziałeś, że zajmiesz się tym już dziś. Twój wybór._

I Harry może i mógłby w to uwierzyć, gdyby nie upór, który narastał w nim statecznie przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia. Już nie wierzył, że jego trening miał w sobie cokolwiek wartego zatrzymania – a już na pewno nie elementy, które przeszkadzały mu w codziennym życiu – co doprowadziło go do krytycznego przyjrzenia się innym jego decyzjom. Czy były to najlepsze możliwe decyzje? Czy też może podjął je przez brak czasu i presję, że musiał zająć się wieloma innymi sprawami, przez co nabrał nawyku podejmowania marnych decyzji?

Widział, jak ludzie stają się niewolnikami swoich nawyków, niewolnikami uprzedzeń. Nigdy nie chciał do nich dołączyć pod tym względem.

To właśnie doprowadziło do spędzenia ostatnich kilku dni, spędzonych na leczeniu rozcięć na ramieniu i opisywaniu Verze, Draconowi i Snape’owi wszystkiego, co był w stanie przypomnieć sobie o ptaku, na rozmyślaniu swoich dwóch decyzji. Wiedział już, że jedna z nich nie była szczególnie dobra, ale zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie w stanie zmienić jej od razu. Będzie potrzebował pomocy McGonagall i Snape’a, jak i dostępu do bibliotek Blacków i hogwardzkiej. To _będzie_ musiało poczekać do powrotu z Sanktuarium.

Co do drugiej nie był taki pewien… przynajmniej do chwili, w której Vera wspomniała mu o pokoju, który mógłby mu pomóc.

Harry stał teraz przed nim i z przygryzioną wargą, przyglądał się drzwiom. Jego palce delikatnie krążyły wokół końca kikuta, zabliźnionego nadgarstka.

W głowie trajkotały mu różne opinie na ten temat.

_Naprawdę podjąłeś tę decyzję w pośpiechu i bez namysłu._

_To głupie i pozbawione znaczenia, naprawdę powinieneś spędzić czas w Sanktuarium na nauce technik i znajdowaniu broni, które mogą przydać ci się w wojnie, bo masz tu dostęp do wiedzy, której nie znajdziesz nigdzie indziej._

_Większość z tego, co wydawało ci się głupie i pozbawione znaczenia, na dłuższą metę okazywało się wyjątkowo ważne i wcale nie takie głupie. I nic nie powinno stawać na drodze do twojego leczenia. W końcu nie dopuściłeś nawet do tego, żeby Loki zmusił cię do pozostania w świecie czarodziejów, prawda? Czy chcesz, żeby teraz twoje własne osądy powstrzymywały cię przed czymś, czym naprawdę powinieneś się zająć?_

To były dwa dobre argumenty za tym, żeby jednak tam wszedł i tylko jeden, żeby tego nie robił. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i pociągnął za klamkę.

Vera przedstawiła mu Sanktuarium jako świątynię teraźniejszości. Odrębne pomieszczenia powstawały, by utrzymywać w sobie obecność magii, odzwierciedlającej rodzaje magii, które faktycznie istniały gdzieś na świecie. Jak tylko ta magia przestawała istnieć, ponieważ umierała ostatnia istota zdolna do praktykowania jej, albo wiedza, czy składniki niezbędne do jej praktykowania, były w jakiś sposób utracone, pokój znikał razem z nią. Sanktuarium wyglądało w przyszłość, nie w przeszłość.

Harry wszedł do obszernego pokoju, być może okrągłego, być może kwadratowego. Z zewnątrz wyglądał na prostokątny, ale Harry wiedział, że zewnętrze pokojów nieczęsto odzwierciedlało ich wnętrze. Tak czy inaczej, ciężko było ustalić jego kształt przez lustra, które dekorowały wszystkie możliwe ściany. Niektóre lustra miały okrągłe ramy, inne były ostro zakrzywione, niektóre były kształtu gwiazd, inne nachodziły na siebie nawzajem, przez co ciężko było ustalić kształt tych pod spodem i ogólnie rzecz biorąc niemożliwym było ustalenie, co właściwie jest _prawdziwe_ w tym pokoju. Harry pomachał i tysiące tysięcy kształtów, które go przypominały, odmachały mu w odpowiedzi. Niektóre z nich miały nieco inne twarze, nieco inne oczy, nieco inne ciała. Obrazy odbijały się więcej niż raz – ilekroć jakieś lustra znajdowały się naprzeciw siebie, odbicia przedstawiały niekończące się obrazy możliwych Harrych – z czego każdy wyglądał nieco inaczej od poprzedniego.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę stał tam w ciszy. Póki co lustra działały dokładnie tak, jak Vera mu je opisała. Pokazywały mu obrazy tego, co _mogłoby_ być, wszystkie możliwe sposoby, na jakie Harry mógłby istnieć w tym momencie, maszerując korytarzami równoległych rzeczywistości. Nie można było ich użyć jako wrót do tych rzeczywistości; Vera mu powiedziała, że jeśli tego rodzaju magia kiedykolwiek istniała, to już została utracona dla świata, bo nie znajdowała się nigdzie w Sanktuarium. Ale mogły pokazać, w jaki sposób mogą wyglądać zmiany, które będą musiały nastąpić między prawdziwym Harrym, a tym możliwym, przeróżne odcienie, na przykład, przez które jego oczy musiałyby przejść, zmieniając kolor z zielonych na niebieskie.

A to oznaczało…

To oznaczało…

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł swój lewy nadgarstek.

Przez lustra przebiegła zmarszczka, zadrżały tak gwałtownie, że Harry przez moment obawiał się, że się rozbiją. Vera jednak ostrzegała go przed tym. Tak długo, jak trzymał nadgarstek poza zasięgiem ram, poza zasięgiem szkła, to mogło to być _cokolwiek_ ; możliwości były nieokreślone. Jak tylko zmusi lustra do odbicia go, to każdy obraz pokaże mu inną rzeczywistość.

I podziałało. Harry zobaczył siebie w najbliższym, owalnym lustrze, z lewym nadgarstkiem, zakończonym bliznami. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył lewe dłonie, lewe haki, obrazy siebie z całą lewą dłonią, ale brakującą prawą, oraz, na niejednym z luster, ze skrzydłem czy płetwą w miejscu kończyny. Zamrugał, po czym zmusił się do odwrócenia od tych dziwnych, choć urzekających obrazów i spojrzał na te, w których miał lewą dłoń.

 _A lustro po przekątnej od owalnego pokazuje mnie, jakim jestem naprawdę._ Vera i o tym mu powiedziała. „Prawdziwe” obrazy, te które faktycznie zaprowadzą go od punktu, w którym teraz się znajdował, do tego, czym chciał się stać, zwykle można było zobaczyć tylko pod kątem.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu znalezienie w tym wszystkim jakiegoś wzorca. Wreszcie spojrzał na serię obrazów przejściowych, które dzieliły go od ostatecznego wizerunku i zadrżał, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Kątem oka zauważył mnóstwo gwałtownie obracających się głów, więc zamknął oczy, żeby na nie nie patrzeć.

Od Harry’ego, który wyglądał zupełnie jak on, tylko miał obie dłonie, dzieliło go dziesięć obrazów.

_Tylko dziesięć._

Harry zmusił się do ponownego spojrzenia. Każdy z pierwszych trzech odbić miał lekki poblask mrocznej magii nad lewym nadgarstkiem. Czwarty miał tam gwiazdę, zrobioną z ciemnego miejsca na nocnym niebie – tak się przynajmniej Harry’emu wydawało, co by oznaczało ostatnią klątwę do pokonania, ale najwyraźniej okaże się też najcięższa do zniszczenia. Piąty obraz przedstawiał po prostu zwykły, zabliźniony nadgarstek. Szósty i siódmy miał zaledwie formujący się cień lewych dłoni, a ósmy i dziewiąty posiadali dłoń, którą przytulali do siebie ostrożnie. Dziesiąty obraz wyglądał na kompletnie przyzwyczajonego do posiadania obu dłoni i pochwycił spojrzenie Harry’ego zupełnie poważnym wzrokiem, który w ogóle nie wyglądał na przerażony.

Możliwe, że sam tak w tej chwili wyglądał.

Opanował swój impuls do szybkiego opuszczenia pokoju. Zamiast tego przyjrzał się naprawdę ważnym obrazom, tym, które pokazywały szczegółowo te klątwy, dzięki czemu dowiedział się, czego się po nich spodziewać i w jaki sposób będzie wyglądał każdy etap niszczenia ich. Argutus mu w tym pomoże, oczywiście, odbijając na swoich łuskach ukryte w nich pułapki. Harry wolał nie przełamać pierwszej tylko po to, żeby zorientować się nagle, że w jakiś sposób na dobre przypieczętował do siebie wszystkie pozostałe. Znając szaleństwo Bellatrix, wcale by to go nie zdziwiło.

Wreszcie odwrócił się i ruszył szybko do drzwi, wbijając wzrok w podłogę, żeby oszałamiające ruchy wokół niego go nie rozproszyły.

_Tylko dziesięć kroków i odzyskam dłoń._

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie. Tego ranka na Sanktuarium spadła delikatna mżawka. Harry słyszał śpiew nawołujących się ptaków, których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, rozentuzjazmowane krzyki, które zdawały się wychwalać sobie deszcz i związany z nim chłód i przesłonione chmurami niebo, jako część dobrego, zdrowego życia.

Przyjrzał się uważnie swoim powodom do nie odzyskiwania ręki, po czym uznał, że naprawdę nie brzmiały najlepiej. Wyglądałby słabo? Istnieje naprawdę wiele innych powodów, przez które może takim się wydawać przed swoimi sojusznikami, włącznie z emocjonalnym załamaniem, którego doświadczył w czasie oblężenia przez zamordowanie tamtych dzieci, a przecież pracował nad wyleczeniem się z tych ran. Nie miał czasu? Mógłby znaleźć na to czas. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek uznał, że naprawdę się tym przejmuje bardziej od wielu, wielu innych spraw, które znacznie bardziej zasługiwały na jego uwagę?

Cóż, to wciąż była prawda. Ale Harry nie był w stanie określić, _czemu_ właściwie nią była. Czemu właściwie wyhodowanie sobie nowej dłoni miało być dla niego mniej ważne od, na przykład, upewnienia się, że Ignifer pewnego dnia uwolni się pod klątwy bezpłodności, jaką narzucił na nią jej ojciec?

Nie miał na to dobrej odpowiedzi. Jego przeraźliwa zgroza przed wydawaniem się samolubnym też nie była w tym miejscu dobrą wymówką. _Musiał_ nauczyć się samolubności, niedopuszczania do takich załamań jak to niemal było przed przyjazdem do Sanktuarium, inaczej przegrają wojnę.

I tak oto dotarł do tego punktu. Miał zamiar przynajmniej spróbować przełamać te klątwy i wyhodować sobie nową dłoń.

Pokręcił głową i ruszył szybko przed siebie, oddalając się od pokoju. Chciał zobaczyć, jak zachęcany przez Ninę Draco eliminuje ze swojej duszy nieco skażenia, albo pomóc Snape’owi w warzeniu eliksiru. Chciał posłuchać jak Argutus przechwala się o własnym pięknie, czym z jakichś względów zaczął się ostatnio wyjątkowo przejmować, albo posłuchać cichych syków wężycy Wielu, rozmawiającej na odległość ze swoim rojem, nawet jeśli słyszał tylko fragmenty ich konwersacji. Chciał zająć się _czymkolwiek_ , co nie miałoby związku z nim samym.

* * *

Draco uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry zakradł się do jego pokoju za Niną, ale nie oderwał od niej wzroku. Podobnie Nina, która choć kiwnęła Harry’emu głową na powitanie, zwróciła swoje miękkie i kojące słowa do Dracona.

– Widzę twoją duszę jako konstrukcję zrobioną z kamieni szlachetnych, szmaragdów otoczonych opalizującymi kręgami.

– Oczywiście, że to kamienie _szlachetne_ – powiedział Draco i z radością zobaczył, jak Nina uśmiecha się do niego w odpowiedzi. Harry podniósł brwi, nie pojmując o co chodzi. Oczywiście że nie. Zwykle zanadto poważnie podchodził do arogancji Dracona, podczas gdy Nina podchodziła do tego tak samo jak Draco, jak do gry, albo walca. Draco zachowywał się tak samo przy Narcyzie, kiedy zaczęły się jego lekcje z czystokrwistej etykiety i te lekcje bawiły go znacznie bardziej od surowych wysiłków, jakie ojciec wkładał w jego edukację.

– Muszą być – mruknęła Nina. – Dla Malfoya tylko to, co najlepsze.

Przymrużyła mocno oczy, przyglądając się czemuś, co dla Dracona było po prostu jego lewym ramieniem. Draco nie znosił, kiedy to robiła. Przypominało mu to tym bardziej o wszystkich sprawach, które była w stanie zobaczyć, a on nie. Było to wystarczająco irytujące, kiedy Harry tak się zachowywał, ale Harry przynajmniej był potężniejszy od niego. Draco nie po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać, co by zobaczył, gdyby opętał Ninę.

– Wokół tych kręgów coś się owija – ciągnęła dalej Nina. – Wygląda jak sprężyny w zegarku. Niektóre są mroczne, inne w odcieniach szarości. Mogę ci powiedzieć, na co mi wyglądają, a ty mi powiesz, które z nich do ciebie nie pasują.

Draco kiwnął głową. Już wcześniej to przerabiali. Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę interesujące było poznawanie siebie od nowa na poziomie, z którego wcześniej nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Zobaczył jak Harry nachyla się w ich kierunku, więc skorzystał z okazji do wyprostowania się i podniesienia głowy, zdeterminowany dopilnować, żeby zarówno Harry jak i Nina byli z niego dumni.

Nina przymrużyła teraz oczy, jakby patrzyła pod słońce.

– Jedna z nich to impuls do udowodnienia wszystkim, jak wiele jesteś wart, bez względu na środki – powiedziała, po czym uśmiechnęła się, a jej twarz rozpogodziła się na chwilę. – Chyba sama powinnam była domyślić się, że to twoja własna.

Draco pochylił lekko głowę, policzki mu rozgorzały z rozbawienia. Harry ponownie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, na moment odwracając jego uwagę. Draco zauważył przez ułamek sekundy bardzo osobliwą emocję w jego oczach, ale nie miał czasu na skupienie się na niej, ponieważ Nina już drążyła w nim dalej.

– Jedna z nich to impuls do rozrastania się bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód, posiadanie takiej potęgi, że nic nie będzie w stanie cię powstrzymać. – Ninie najpierw spełzł uśmiech z twarzy, po czym jej głos stracił swój rozbawiony ton. – Jak myślisz, czy to może być pozostałość po twoim zmierzeniu się z Voldemortem?

– Znaczy… możliwe. – Draco pamiętał jednak czasy, kiedy nim też powodował taki impuls. Istniał taki czas w jego życiu, kiedy nic nie miało dla niego równie wielkiego znaczenia co dorównanie Harry’emu w potędze magicznej. Przyzwał wówczas swoją przodkinię i poprosił ją o moc, ale w retrospekcji musiał przyznać, że zabrał się do tego po dokonaniu przerażająco niewielkiej ilości badań, wywołanych okropnym zniecierpliwieniem. Z drugiej jednak strony wydawało mu się, że już stłamsił w sobie to pragnienie, podczas gdy Voldemort nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

Nina kiwnęła głową i ciągnęła dalej.

– Zaraz potem jest impuls do zadawania innym bólu. – Tym razem nie rozwinęła tego w żaden sposób.

Draco zaczął się wiercić w miejscu, zalewając się rumieńcem.

– Jakiego rodzaju bólu? – zapytał. – Czy jesteś w stanie to określić?

– Ma on naprawdę wiele korzeni. – Wieszczka złożyła przed sobą ręce, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że cokolwiek widziała we własnej duszy, _nigdy_ nie było tam niczego podobnego. – Część zwoju odwołuje się do czystego sadyzmu. Część do czystego pragnienia zirytowania kogoś drobną klątwą, kto zirytował czymś podobnym _ciebie_. Część ma związek z pragnieniem, żeby wszyscy przestali wreszcie zawracać głowę Harry’emu, czy tobie.

Draco kiwnął głową. No dobra, mógł się tego spodziewać. Byłby przerażony i koszmarnie zawstydzony, gdyby jego dusza okazała się czymś prostolinijnym i przejrzystym, gdzie można by było znaleźć odpowiednią odpowiedź na każde możliwe zagadnienie Niny.

– Nie sądzę, żeby sadyzm był mój – powiedział. – Lubię się mścić i wydaje mi się, że Harry niewystarczająco często się do tego odwołuje – kątem oka wyłapał kolejne poruszenie – ale nie sądzę, żebym czerpał jakąś przyjemność z obserwowania kogoś wijącego się w męczarniach. Znacznie więcej satysfakcji przynosi mi świadomość, że już nigdy więcej nie byliby w stanie mnie skrzywdzić.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedziała Nina i wyprostowała się na dywanie, na którym siedziała. – Jesteś gotów?

– Jestem – powiedział Draco.

Zebrał się w sobie, kiedy Nina podniosła niewielkie lustro, które wyciągnęła z jednego z pokojów Sanktuarium; Merlin jeden wiedział, którego, bo jak do tej pory Draco nie miał zbyt wiele okazji do zwiedzania. Lusterko miało dwie połowy, jedna się wybrzuszała, a druga była wklęsła i wtapiała się w ramkę. Nina przechyliła je, żeby obie połowy odzwierciedlały jego twarz, po czym wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę z kieszeni szaty.

– _Vitrum reapse_ – wyszeptała, wykonując odpowiednie gesty.

Przez twarz Dracona przeszły zmarszczki, jakby ktoś wrzucił kamień do stawu. W tej samej chwili Draco sięgnął przed siebie swoją własną magią, swoim własnym umysłem, chwytając za swoje myśli, szarpiąc za nie i ciągnąc. Używał obrazu w lusterku jako punktu stabilizującego. _To_ była rzeczywistość, _to_ była prawda, a on był w stanie stworzyć takiego Dracona Malfoya, którego obraz widział w lusterku.

Byłoby to niemożliwe do wykonania bez jego daru do opętywania. Ale część nauki opętywania innych polegała na poznaniu granic własnej świadomości – czyli, na dobrą sprawę, gdzie jego myśli się kończyły, a zaczynały innej osoby. Zawsze musiał być świadomy tego, co przyniósł ze sobą do umysłu innej osoby, inaczej może przez przypadek sabotować własne plany. Jedynym powodem, przez który sam nie był w stanie oczyścić się ze skażenia Voldemorta było to, że jego obślizgłe gluty wpłynęły na same korzenie jego duszy. Musiał przyglądać się intensywnie jednemu fragmentowi własnego umysłu, żeby w ogóle zauważyć nieścisłości.

Wydawało mu się, że tym razem Ninie udało się znaleźć coś odpowiedniego. Znalazł pokręconą, obcą obecność we własnych myślach, poświęconych zadawaniu bólu i zemście, po czym z ulgą wyżłobił jej okolice i wyrzucił ją z siebie. Skierował skażenie, jak zwykle, w stronę swoich ust. Musiał w jakiś sposób pozbyć się Voldemorta ze swojego ciała i choć osobiście wyobrażał sobie to mroczne skażenie jako unoszącą się w nim czarną mgłę, która powinna z niego wypłynąć i zostawić go w spokoju, okazało się, że fizycznie znacznie łatwiej wyobrazić ją sobie jako mieszankę śluzu i trucizny, które mógł wypluć.

Otworzył oczy, poruszając ustami i zobaczył spływającą po lustrze ślinę. Chwilę później zrobiła się czarna i zobaczył drżącego, przyłapanego robaka, reprezentującego obecność Voldemorta. Kiwnął głową i wyprostował się, uśmiechając do Niny, która wyszczerzyła się do niego z dumą, po czym oczyściła lusterko machnięciem różdżki. Draco wyobrażał sobie, że słyszy przerażony pisk umierającego w męczarni robala.

 _Czyli jednak radość z zadawania komuś bólu jest po części i moja_ , pomyślał.

– Wydaje mi się, że czas skończyć na dzisiaj – powiedziała miękko Nina, wstając. Draco zastanawiał się, czy przerwała głównie przez wzgląd na niego, czy też może na Harry’ego, albo na siebie samą. – Wyrwałeś z siebie już trzy takie kosmyki i coraz ciężej przychodzi mi znalezienie innych miejsc, w których cokolwiek może się kryć. Wydaje mi się, że jesteś już prawie wyleczony, Draconie.

Draco pochylił głowę, z ulgą przyjmując dobre wieści – tym bardziej rad z nich, ponieważ wiedział, że wieszcze nie przegonią go z Sanktuarium, jak tylko jego leczenie dobiegnie końca. Wciąż będzie mógł tu pozostać do końca wakacji, a jak tylko jego własny umysł będzie czysty od skaz, to będzie mógł poświęcić więcej czasu Harry’emu.

– Tylko nie zapomnij, jak wygląda moja dusza – powiedział zmierzającej do drzwi Ninie. – Nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz czegoś równie pięknego. Oby ten obraz oświecał ci życie, kiedy mnie już tu nie będzie.

Nina wywróciła oczami i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. To potwierdziło podejrzenia Dracona, że przerwała widzenie duszy przez wzgląd na swoje własne zmęczenie. Zawsze wymyślała jakąś bezczelną uwagę, którą mogła się odciąć na jego przechwałki. Musiała być naprawdę wykończona.

Draco momentalnie podszedł do kanapy, na której usiadł Harry, po czym objął go ramieniem i pocałował, zanim zdążył wstać. Harry zamrugał, lekko oszołomiony, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– Draco! – krzyknął. – Jesteś w stanie ruszać się znacznie szybciej niż wczoraj?

– Tak i to najwyższy czas – burknął Draco, siadając obok niego. – Wciąż nie sądzę, żeby leżenie w łóżku było dla mnie zdrowe, jak tylko minęły mi wreszcie bóle łowy. – Złapał podbródek Harry’ego i obrócił jego twarz do siebie. Harry to zniósł, patrząc na niego cierpliwie. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Ta nieznana emocja, którą Harry wcześniej wyraził, zdążyła już kompletnie zniknąć, zastąpiona znajomą czułością i wymiętą irytacją.

_No dobra, może wspomnienie o Ninie to przywróci._

– Wspaniale mi pomaga, co nie? – zagaił spokojnym tonem.

 _Ach, no i jest._ Emocja przemknęła przez oczy Harry’ego niczym kometa na nocnym niebie, ale już kiwał głową, zgadzając się. Tym razem jednak Draco był na tyle blisko, że zauważył, co to było.

– Harry – powiedział, starając się powstrzymać swój głos przed brzmieniem jak uradowany pomruk, ale naprawdę nie był w stanie. – Czy ty jesteś _zazdrosny?_

Harry zamrugał.

– Doprawdy, Draco – powiedział z lekkim oburzeniem w głosie. – Oczywiście że nie. Nie wierzę, że kiedykolwiek spróbowałbyś się z nią przespać. Poza tym – dodał, wstając i wymykając się Draconowi z rąk – z tego co wiem, to dziewczyny nawet cię nie pociągają.

– Och, w ogóle mi nie przeszkadzają – powiedział Draco, odchylając się na kanapie i przyglądając się spiętym ramionom Harry’ego. _Nie powinien się z tym kryć. Mieliśmy tu opuszczać bariery i okazywać emocje_. – Po prostu ciebie lubię najbardziej ze wszystkich, Harry. Ale wiem, że i tak nie byłbyś zazdrosny o teoretyczny seks, nawet gdybyśmy już dzielili się łożem. Jesteś zazdrosny o to, że ona jest w stanie widzieć takie części mnie, których ty nie możesz, co?

– Wcale _nie jestem_ zazdrosny.

Draco go wyśmiał

– Kłamiesz.

Harry łypnął na niego z ukosa ponad ramieniem.

– Wcale _nie_ – powiedział. – Potrzebujesz jej w swoim leczeniu, Draco. Odczuwanie zazdrości o coś takiego byłoby mnie niegodne, żeby już nie wspomnieć, że też zwyczajnie głupie z mojej strony. – Zmarszczył brwi i pogłaskał krawędź łóżka Dracona.

– No wiesz, zazdrość nie musi mieć racjonalnych podstaw – powiedział swobodnie Draco. Poklepał kanapę obok siebie. – Co tak stoisz po drugiej stronie pokoju? Chodź, usiądź obok.

– Nie chcę.

 _A teraz się dąsa! Och Merlinie, jakie to wspaniałe_. Draco uważał, że choćby dla tej sceny warto było odbyć całą drogę do Sanktuarium, włącznie z ciągłym zachęcaniem do wszystkiego opornego Harry’ego, wyrywając go z rozdartego wojną świata.

– Właśnie że chcesz – powiedział. – A przynajmniej jeszcze chwilę temu chciałeś. Ale teraz uważasz, że nie powinieneś być zazdrosny, więc… co? Karzesz się, odmawiając sobie korzystania z mojego towarzystwa?

Zobaczył, jak Harry kompletnie zamiera. Następnie obrócił się i spojrzał gniewnie na Dracona.

– Gdyby nie wiedział, że widzenia wieszczy nie da się nauczyć – powiedział Harry – to uznałbym, że pobierasz nauki od Niny. Albo od Very, bo to moja wieszczka.

– Wciąż nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś jest w stanie przejrzeć cię na wylot – powiedział Draco, kręcąc głową. Nie był w stanie nazwać uczucia, które w nim teraz wzbierało. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na instynkt opiekuńczy, bo dobrze mu to brzmiało. – Przyzwyczaj się do tego, Harry. Poznam cię całego, zanim z tobą skończę.

– Zmienię się – powiedział Harry cicho. Draco zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi, bo przyglądał się przy okazji Draconowi intensywnie. – Zmienię się i wtedy nie będziesz już mnie dłużej znał. I to samo stanie się z tobą i ze Snape’em… – Harry jakby się ocknął. – No, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje, że tak samo będzie ze Snape’em. Może i nie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem kogoś, kto tak koszmarnie opierałby się zmianom.

– No to odczytam cię na nowo – powiedział Draco, wstając. Przeszedł powoli przez pokój, zbliżając się do Harry’ego, który nie spuszczał z niego oczu. Draco złapał go za nadgarstek i wolną ręką potarł mu czoło, nad blizną, która naznaczyła Harry’ego jako prawdziwego odbiorcę klątwy zabijającej Voldemorta. – O co chodzi, Harry? Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że pewnego dnia obudzę się i uznam, że już cię nie chcę?

– Nie – powiedział Harry.

– No to o co?

Harry westchnął.

– Wciąż łatwiej mi zrozumieć, czemu ktoś miałby spojrzeć na ciebie i się w tobie zakochać, niż czemu ktoś miałby spojrzeć na mnie i pokochać mnie. – Pociągnął ręką, którą trzymał Draco, po czym zmusił się do nie wiercenia, zanim Draco zdążył go o to poprosić. Pokręcił głową. – I taka jest prawda – powiedział, brzmiąc na podenerwowanego. – Głupio to brzmi, ale tak już jest.

Draco objął go ręką na poziomie ramion i przyciągał go do siebie, póki głowa Harry’ego nie spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

– Czy to dlatego nie chciałeś, żebym pojawił się na twoich sesjach z Verą, kiedy pracujecie nad usuwaniem z ciebie treningu twojej matki w opieraniu się przyjemności? – wymamrotał mu do ucha.

– Po części – powiedział Harry, którego głos nagle zrobił się oschły. – A po części dlatego, że ten trening zawiera w sobie częste, gorące kąpiele, a nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie opanować impuls gapienia się na mnie, kiedy będę siedział nago w wannie. Mam też wrażenie, że byłoby to cokolwiek rozpraszające.

Draconowi zaschło w ustach, po czym nagle zorientował się, że Harry sobie zażartował i czego ten żart dotyczył. _Roześmiał_ się i ten śmiech wydawał mu się najbardziej szczerym dźwiękiem, jaki kiedykolwiek z siebie wydał. Przytulił Harry’ego tak mocno, że ten zarówno stracił równowagę, jak i dech, po czym trzymał go, póki Harry nie poklepał go słabo po ramieniu.

– Większość świata dałaby wszystko, co tylko mają, żeby znaleźć się na moim miejscu, Harry – powiedział mu na ucho. – A przynajmniej daliby, gdyby tylko cię znali. Będę ci to powtarzał, póki w to nie uwierzysz. A jak się zmienisz, to znowu ci to powiem.

Harry spiął się na moment, jakby szukając innych obiekcji, po czym odprężył się.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał.

Draco trzymał go w ramionach, uśmiechając się. Uznał, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie powie Harry’emu o pomyśle, który przyszedł mu do głowy w czasie tej rozmowy. Harry potrzebował w życiu nieco więcej niespodzianek i radości, a znajdowali się właśnie w samym środku spokojnego nieba, w którym nie otrzymał jeszcze żadnego z nich.

* * *

– Czy mogę panu jakoś pomóc?

Harry zobaczył, jak stojący po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia Snape spina się. Przed nim znajdował się kociołek pełen gęstego, fioletowego wywaru, który mieszał jakby nic innego nie istniało na świecie. Przesunął się lekko, jakby chciał zasłonić sobą jego istnienie, po czym odwrócił się płynnie do Harry’ego.

– Oczywiście, Harry – powiedział. – Potrzebuję, żeby korzenie mandragory zostały ugotowane, zanim będzie można je posiekać. Czy mógłbyś? – Kiwnął głową w kierunku stołu znajdującego się pod inną ścianą, gdzie stał kociołek pełen wody, szklana misa, w której miał zapłonąć ogień, oraz sterta wysuszonych mandragor.

Harry przytaknął i podszedł do korzeni, zbierając je i wyciskając z nich tak wiele soku, jak tylko był w stanie – co jest konieczne przed ugotowaniem mandragor – po czym użył magii do stworzenia ognia w szklanej misie. Co chwila jednak oglądał się na Snape’a, nawet kiedy wrzucał wyżęte korzenie do kociołka. Nie był w stanie się opanować. Snape okazywał niepewność, starając się dzielić uwagę między nim a eliksirem. Naprawdę ciężko było tak mocno wytrącić go z równowagi.

– Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana? – zagaił wreszcie.

Snape zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, po czym schował ją do kieszeni i odwrócił się do niego.

– Sny – powiedział.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co? – Najnowszy korzeń zmiażdżył tak niezgrabnie, że jej cuchnący sok spłynął mu po pięści. Skrzywił się.

– Leczę się poprzez sny – powiedział Snape ponurym, jednostajnym tonem. – Nie chciałem pozwolić, żeby wieszcze mnie leczyli. W takich przypadkach Sanktuarium przysyła sny, obrazy, które rozgrzebują zagrzebane emocje i wspomnienia, zmuszając mnie do przyjrzenia się im z innej perspektywy. – Zaśmiał się. Brzmiał, jakby coś w nim pękło. – Tak przynajmniej miało to wygląda. W ostatnim koszmarze tak strasznie zatraciłem się we wspomnieniu i związanej z nim goryczy, że nawet nie zorientowałem się, że to był sen, póki się nie obudziłem. – Potarł się, praktycznie bezwiednie, po lewym przedramieniu. – A to mi w ogóle nie pomaga. Jest właściwie gorsze od leczenia – powiedział.

Jego ton był kliniczny i oschły przy ostatnich słowach. Ale tylko niemal. Ostatnie słowo wciąż zadrżało.

Samo to sprawiło, że Harry zaczął się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przejmować stanem Snape’a.

– Proszę pana, proszę – powiedział cicho. Odłożył korzeń mandragory, którym właśnie się zajmował i odwrócił się w stronę Snape’a, ale nie odważył się podejść bliżej. Widząc, jak Snape ma wzrok wbity w przestrzeń, a wokół niego powietrze brzęczy lekko, Harry wiedział, że bezróżdżkowa magia Snape’a spróbuje rozciąć mu brzuch czy gardło, jeśli tylko teraz spróbuje się zbliżyć. A Snape ewidentnie zmagał się już z wystarczającą ilością emocji, nie trzeba mu było dodawać jeszcze poczucia winy do tego wszystkiego. – Wydaje mi się, że powinien pan porozmawiać z wieszczami. Jeśli Joseph za bardzo… przypomina panu Syriusza… – osobiście nie sądził, żeby mężczyzna był w jakimkolwiek stopniu do niego podobny i wyłącznie ślepa nienawiść przemawiała przez Snape’a, który upierał się ciągle, że owszem, był – to jestem pewien, że znajdą się inni wieszcze, którzy chętnie z panem porozmawiają.

Snape zamrugał nagle i brzęczenie w pokoju ustało. Harry nie miał nawet czasu na odetchnięcie z ulgą, kiedy Snape zaczął kręcić głową.

– Co się stało, proszę pana? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie powinienem był rozmawiać o tym z tobą – powiedział Snape, którego głos i twarz zrobiły się beznamiętne. – Przechodzisz przez własne leczenie. Powinieneś teraz myśleć o własnej duszy i myślach, nie moich. – Odwrócił się, a jego szaty przy okazji przysunęły w kierunku Harry’ego nieco zapachu jego eliksiru. Zmarszczył nos. Śmierdział okrutnie i kompletnie nieznajomo, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że Snape wymyślał coś kompletnie nowego. – Sam rozprawię się z tymi snami. Dziękuję za radę porozmawiania z wieszczami. Ma sens. Jeśli sny zaczną mnie przytłaczać, to zgłoszę się do nich po radę.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Nie.

Snape obejrzał się na niego ponad ramieniem, z twarzą, która wciąż niczego nie wyrażała.

– Co nie?

– Nie, wydaje mi się, że twoje podejście jest nieracjonalne. – Harry założył ręce na piersi i skrzywił się, patrząc na Snape’a. – Właśnie _przed tym_ mnie przestrzegałeś – kryciem się z własnymi ranami, póki nie mam innego wyjścia i już muszę szukać pomocy, ponieważ tonę we własnej krwi. Ochrzaniałeś mnie o to, kiedy wspólnie koordynowaliśmy bitwę o Hogwart. Ochrzaniłbym teraz ciebie, gdybym nie miał wrażenia, że znalazłbyś wymówkę na każdy z moich argumentów. Dlatego chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to strasznie bezsensowne, głupie i hipokrytyczne z twojej strony. – Odczekał chwilę, póki nie upewnił się, że jego bezczelny przytyk sięgnął celu, po czym dodał, sarkastycznie: – Proszę pana.

W oczach Snape’a płonęło coś dzikiego i niebezpiecznego. Harry jeszcze nigdy tego nie widział, ale sam to kiedyś czuł. Kiedy Snape przybył mu na ratunek, jak znajdował się w środku sztormu stworzonego przez własną magię pod koniec drugiego roku, jak jego umysł był roztrzaskany na drobne kawałki i Snape musiał użyć legilimencji do pomocy mu w odbudowie samego siebie, jego własna magia rozwinęła się w odpowiedzi na moc Mroku, którą Harry usiłował wówczas do siebie przyzwać. To było spojrzenie śmierciożercy, człowieka gotowego by zabić i który będzie się radował każdą jego chwilą, póki nie dogoni go sumienie.

– Sam jestem w stanie zająć się własnym leczeniem – warknął Snape z wyższością. – Jestem dorosły, Harry, w pełni świadomy własnych wierzeń i wyborów…

Harry prychnął.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział. – I właśnie dlatego od dwudziesty lat nosi pan w sobie rozżalenie na ludzi, którzy skrzywdzili pana, jak był pan dzieckiem. Tak mocno zagnieździł się pan w przeszłości, że _wciąż_ nie postrzega pan mojego brata jako człowieka, którym naprawdę jest. I wydaje mi się, że podjął się pan wysiłku porzucenia swojej nienawiści wobec mojego ojca wyłącznie dlatego, że obawiał się pan, że inaczej zacznę postrzegać to, co pan dla mnie zrobił, jako zemstę na Jamesie, zamiast sprawiedliwość dla mnie. Wszystkie te przykłady przedstawiają wybitnie dorosłe zachowanie.

Patrzył, jak Snape’a zalewa rumieniec furii i zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle ma w sobie dość sarkazmu, żeby kiedykolwiek zmusić swojego opiekuna do wyrośnięcia ze swoich dziecięcych obsesji.

– _Wynoś_ się – powiedział Snape, a jeden z noży, które położył obok własnego kociołka, śmignął przez pokój i wbił się po rękojeść w drewno obok głowy Harry’ego.

Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Naprawdę się panu wydaje, że coś takiego mi zaimponuje? – zapytał. – Jedno, co jest naprawdę wygodne w posiadaniu lordowskiej mocy to to, że wszelkie magiczne napady złości kompletnie bledną przy tym, do czego sam jestem zdolny na polu walki.

Kolejny nóż poleciał w jego kierunku. Harry nie sądził, żeby Snape w ogóle go widział w tym stanie. Dyszał ciężko, a jego twarz wyrażała czystą wściekłość, ale oczy wpatrzone były w zupełnie inny czas i miejsce. Harry stworzył tarczę, od której nóż mógł się odbić, po czym przechylił głowę.

– Niech pan porozmawia z Josephem – powiedział cicho. – Nie winię pana za to, za cokolwiek, co pan dzisiaj zrobił. Ale widzi pan, wreszcie doszedłem do wniosku, że leczenie jest naprawdę ważne. A to oznacza, że uważam leczenie _wszystkich_ za coś istotnego. Dlatego będę pod tym względem równie uparty, co byłem pod względem przebaczenia i naszego pogodzenia, albo praw magicznych stworzeń. Czy _naprawdę_ chce pan się znaleźć po niewłaściwej stronie barykady, kiedy jestem aż tak zdeterminowany?

– Wynoś się. – Słowa były wypowiedziane niskim i paskudnym tonem i tym razem kociołek Snape’a zaczął unosić się obok niego, kręcąc się powoli wokół własnej osi.

Harry wywrócił oczami i wyszedł. Determinacja rosła w jego głowie, kiedy szedł w dół do własnego pokoju.

 _Idiota. Przecież sam mnie tego nauczył. A teraz uważa, że będzie się krył, wściekał i wył, ale nie uda się do nikogo po pomoc? Idiota. Akurat bo mu na to pozwolę_.

* * *

Snape wiedział, że powinien przeprosić Harry’ego.

Ale całe godziny zeszły mu na wybudowaniu barier, dzięki którym w ogóle zdołał się do tego zebrać – upewniając się, że jego furia się nie wzniesie, będzie leżała potulnie przez całą rozmowę; owijając swoje emocje wokół kamieni i zatapiając je w basenach oklumencyjnych; zapominając o pokusie warczenia na samo wspomnienie słów Harry’ego i tego, co z nim zrobiły.

Zmusił się do opanowania i chłodu, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy był szpiegiem w wewnętrznym kręgu Mrocznego Pana, po czym udał się do pokoju Harry’ego.

Znalazł go w nim czytającego książkę, samego, jeśli nie liczyć maleńkiej, złoto–zielonej kobry, owiniętej wokół jego szyi, czy srebrzystego węża omenu, który spał mu w nogach. Snape ich nie liczył, bo wiedział, że nie znają angielskiego. Wężyca wielu i tak podniosła łeb na jego widok i zasyczała nieprzyjaźnie. Harry odpowiedział syknięciem i kobra po raz kolejny owinęła się wokół niego, nieruchomiejąc niczym metalowa ozdoba.

Harry wyczekująco podniósł na niego wzrok.

Snape przymrużył lekko oczy, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Nie tego się spodziewał po chłopcu. Wiedział, że Harry nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego wybuchu i tego, co doprowadziło do jego wcześniejszych słów, dlatego też wiedział, że Harry nie mógł wiedzieć, jak celne okazały się jego własne słowa. Nie mógł sobie tego zaplanować. Snape spodziewał się zaskoczenia, napięcia, może nawet oczekiwania wyjaśnień.

Harry po prostu czekał.

Snape warknął, na siebie i na Harry’ego.

– Przepraszam – powiedział sztywno. – Nie powinienem był rzucać w ciebie przedmiotami, bez względu na to, jakbym nie był zły. Nie powinienem był zachowywać się w ten sposób przy dziecku, nad którym się znęcano. – Pochylił głowę, czując się, jakby jego kark fizycznie odmawiał mu wykonania tego ruchu.

– Nie powinieneś był – powiedział Harry. – Ale miałeś ku temu swoje powody. Powietrze w Sanktuarium przedziera się przez twoje tarcze. Jak się czujesz? Jakie sytuacje ponownie przeżywasz w swoich snach? – Pochylił się do przodu i choć jego badawcze spojrzenie zielonych oczu nie niosło w sobie sondy legilimencyjnej, to i tak było tak intensywne, że Snape poczuł lekkie podenerwowanie.

– Nie muszę o tym z tobą rozmawiać – powiedział Snape. Pomimo swoich starań, ponownie zaczynał osuwać się w warkot. – Ani nie powinienem. Musisz się skupić na własnym leczeniu i otrzymywaniu pomocy.

Harry zaśmiał się sucho.

– I właśnie dlatego uważa pan, że powinniśmy po prostu wrócić do odgrywania ról, jak zawsze? Ja się leczę, a przynajmniej się staram, podczas gdy pan mnie do niego zagania i przy okazji pozostaje zamarzniętym, niezmiennym posągiem. – Pokręcił głową. – To już _nie działa_ , proszę pana. Czy pan tego nie widzi? Gdyby naprawdę ukoił pan wszystkie duchy, które zdają się pana teraz prześladować, to nie straciłby pan tak szybko nad sobą kontroli. Wiem, jak grube potrafią być pańskie mury. Nie sądzę, żeby po prostu słabły w tym miejscu, bez względu na to, czego wieszcze nie mieliby na ten temat do powiedzenia. Wydaje mi się, że emocje, które te sny wywołują, są po prostu tak potężne, że nie da się inaczej z nimi rozprawić.

Snape założył ręce na piersi. _Wydaje mu się, że mnie zna?_ Zignorował niepokojące wrażenie, że Harry prawdopodobnie ma więcej powodów do twierdzenia, że go zna, niż ktokolwiek z żyjących ludzi. Dumbledore znał go lepiej, ale on przynajmniej przeczesał umysł Snape’a, szukając dowodów na jego motywy, kiedy Snape zdecydował się wrócić do Światła. A jego matka…

_Nie myśl o niej._

Wypuścił z siebie głęboki oddech, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Harry’ego. _Wydaje mu się, że mnie zna, ale jakoś nigdy nie doszedł do tych samych wniosków, co Eileen. To oznacza, że ignoruje dowody na to, kim naprawdę jestem i do czego jestem zdolny._

– Sam zdecyduję, jak najlepiej podejść do własnego leczenia, Harry – powiedział, sprawiając że jego głos brzmiał na głęboki i spokojny. – Już i tak zdecydowałem się na cierpienie, które te sny we mnie wywołują, podczas gdy mogłem wciąż wywar bezsennych snów i…

– To krok pierwszy – powiedział Harry. – Wciąż postęp, ale niewystarczający. Nigdy by pan mnie nie zaatakował, gdyby te wspomnienia pana potężnie nie osłabiły. Wydaje mi się, że wciąż by pana prześladowały, nawet gdyby wypił pan wywar bezsennych snów. A wiem, że kiedy wrócimy z powrotem do świata, to nie będzie mógł pan pozwolić sobie na takie okazywanie słabości i nie będzie pan tego nawet chciał. Nie chcę widzieć jak pan się waha. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że najlepiej by było, gdyby pan już teraz to w sobie wyleczył.

Snape rzucił bezróżdżkowe, niewerbalne zaklęcie usuwające uroki. Wydawało mu się przez chwilę, że zaskoczy tym siedzącą na miejscu Harry’ego Verę, ukrytą pod jakąś wewnętrzną magią Sanktuarium. Ale zaklęcie podziałało, a Harry wciąż był Harrym, po prostu wywracającym teraz oczami, kiedy poczuł lekkie łaskotanie zaklęcia na swojej skórze.

– Co sprawia panu w tym taką trudność? – zapytał go Harry, w którego głosie pojawiła się nuta zniecierpliwienia. – Przecież to dokładnie ta sama logika, której sam pan mnie tak długo uczył. Lepiej być w jednym kawałku, choćby nie wiem jak to bolało, bo dzięki temu jest się silniejszym, zamiast ignorować swoje słabe punkty.

– Ja jestem w jednym kawałku! – ryknął Snape, po czym zorientował się, że ślina sypie mu się z ust. Czuł, jak furia wije mu się w piersi, czego nie robiła przynajmniej od drugiego roku Harry’ego w Hogwarcie. Wydawało mu się kiedyś, że tylko Black miał na niego taki wpływ. Nawet w czasie rozprawy Jamesa Pottera miał nad sobą więcej kontroli. Pamiętał o tym, czemu to robi i co by się stało, gdyby jego magia wymknęła się i w jakiś sposób uszkodziła Pottera. A teraz…

Teraz nie wiedział, w którą stronę się zwrócić, wszystkie kierunki wydawały się być poplątane.

– Naprawdę chcę panu pomóc – powiedział Harry, któremu oczy lśniły szczerze. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak rozmawia pan z kimś, jeśli nie chce pan znieść myśli o przyjmowaniu pomocy ode mnie. Chcę…

– To niesprawiedliwe, wymagać od ciebie przyjęcia roli dorosłego, który znosi tego rodzaju obowiązki – wypalił Snape w czymś, co nie było tak do końca krzykiem.

Harry ośmielił się prychnąć na niego.

– Noż kurwa mać, a co niby w tym wszystkim _sprawiedliwość_ ma wspólnego? – zapytał. – Żyjemy w takim, a nie w innym świecie. Nie, być może ktoś powinien był się mną zająć, przytulić i dopilnować, żebym nie przyjmował na siebie przedwcześnie obowiązków, ale do tego nie doszło. – Wzruszył ramionami, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Snape’a. – Dlatego zrobię to, co muszę, a to oznacza leczenie zarówno siebie _jak i_ ciebie.

– Skąd pomysł, że to ty właśnie musisz się tym zająć? – Snape miał wrażenie, że świat krąży wokół niego coraz szybciej i szybciej, zupełnie jakby znajdował się na ostrzu miecza, dzierżonego przez mistrza szermierki.

Harry zamrugał.

– No bo cię kocham. Rzecz jasna.

Snape znajdował się w takim stanie, że nie mógł tak po prostu usłyszeć czegoś takiego i nie zareagować.

Ściany pokoju zatrzęsły się od jego magii. Wąż omenu wzniósł łeb i zasyczał, jego długie ciało się wzburzyło. Wężyca Wielu opadła Harry’emu na ramię, nim nie syknął do niej, powstrzymując przed dalszym ruchem.

– Skoro naprawdę chcesz to załatwić _w taki_ sposób – powiedział Harry.

Jego magia wzniosła się, wychodząc Snape’owi na spotkanie i owijając się najpierw wokół jego stóp, po czym trzęsąc nim w przód i w tył, ale nie pozwalając mu na zderzenie się z czymkolwiek w pokoju. Czuł się jakby obmywany rześkim, wiosennym strumieniem, buzującym zniecierpliwioną mocą, której Snape nigdy nie wyczuł nawet w Mrocznym Panu.

– Jestem od ciebie potężniejszy – przypomniał mu Harry. – Nie zmusisz mnie w ten sposób do odsunięcia się od siebie. – Jego ton był ostry, ale to czułość nim powodowała.

Świat stał się rozmytą masą oślepiającego światła i emocji.

Snape obrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

* * *

Harry niemal poderwał się, żeby za nim pobiec, ale powstrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał syczenie, niczym w gnieździe szerszeni, które otaczało Snape’a. Jego magia będzie atakowała teraz na oślep i po raz kolejny winiłby się o to w chwili, w której wróciłby do siebie. Harry napisał więc tylko krótką notatkę do Very, żeby poleciła swoim gościom jak i innym wieszczom trzymanie się od Snape’a z daleka przez resztę wieczoru – chociaż wydawało mu się, że i tak by to zrobili, jeśli w ogóle są w stanie wyczuwać magię, a Snape prawdopodobnie szybko wróci do swojego pokoju, żeby stworzyć w nim przedmioty, które będzie mógł zniszczyć – po czym pomachał nią w powietrzu. Po chwili pojawił się obok niego biały gołąbek, wyciągając do niego nóżkę, do której przyczepiona była tubka na wiadomość. Harry uśmiechnął się, zwijając swoją notatkę i wsuwając ją do tubki. Gołębie były sowami Sanktuarium, skroplonymi z czystej magii, która wypełniała powietrze. Spełniały wiele różnych zadań.

– Zabierz to do Very, proszę – powiedział.

Gołąbek zatrzepotał skrzydłami, kiwnął głową i zagruchał cicho, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał przez okno. Harry odprowadzał go wzrokiem, po czym oparł się znowu na swojej kanapie, kręcąc głową.

– _Czemu tak głupio się zachowuje?_ – zapytał oskarżycielsko Argutus, wpełzając płynnie na kanapę i „siadając” obok Harry’ego, co oznaczało zwinięcie się przy nim parę razy w kłębek i wysunięcie łba na poziom jego oczu.

– Bo się boi – powiedział Harry.

– _Ach_. – Argutus obejrzał się na własne łuski. – _Cóż, sam się nigdy nie bałem, ale ty tak. Dlatego dla ciebie to pewnie ma więcej sensu._

Harry miał wrażenie, że naprawdę miało. Ale już dłużej nie dopuszczał do tego, żeby tego rodzaju strach rządził jego życiem.

Wstał tak raptownie, że wężyca Wielu zacisnęła się z zaskoczenia na jego szyi. Argutus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, kiedy Harry ruszył do drzwi.

– Idę się zobaczyć z Draco – powiedział mu Harry, po czym pozwolił wężowi omenu samemu zdecydować, czy chce za nim podążyć, czy nie.

Kiedy tak przeskakiwał po kilka stopni na raz, myślał że tak, naprawdę miał już dość pozwalania strachowi na kontrolowanie jego poczynaniami. Dlatego znajdzie Dracona i jeśli będzie akurat wolny po sesji z Niną, to porozmawia z nim od razu, a jeśli nie, to Harry poczeka. Ale i tak chciał z nim porozmawiać.

Chciał powiedzieć Draconowi, że miał zamiar sprawić sobie nową dłoń.


	5. Rozdział trzeci: Baseny trosk i baseny złota

Harry westchnął.

– Tak, obiecuję, że zamknę oczy i spróbuję się tym cieszyć jak grzeczny chłopiec. – Spojrzał Verze w oczy, póki nie przytaknęła powoli. Jej nagie stopy plaskały cicho, kiedy szła wokół basenu, kierując się do drzwi.

– Może pomyśl nad tym, Harry – rzuciła spokojnie przez ramię – czemu tak ciężko przychodzi ci przezwyciężenie akurat tego konkretnego elementu twojego treningu.

– Wiem, czemu – burknął Harry, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Verą. – Nie podoba mi się to, bo uważam za skończoną głupotę zarówno siedzenie tu, jak i myślenie o tym, czy też fakt, że muszę tak ciężko pracować nad przezwyciężeniem czegoś tak nieważnego. Im więcej wysiłku w coś wkładam, tym bardziej mnie to frustruje, przez co szybciej chcę się poddać.

Ale już powiedział to Verze, a ona po prostu przyglądała się mu spokojnie i zapytała, czy to oznacza, że chce zaprzestać walki ze swoim treningiem. Harry powiedział jej, że nie, więc dalej zajmowali się tymi dziecinnymi – jak dla Harry’ego – sprawami, jak to, w jaki sposób smakuje mu gruszka, czy Harry wolał, jak czuł na twarzy ciepły, czy zimny powiew wiatru, jak właściwie czekolada mu _smakowała_ , kiedy musiał jeść ją powoli i zastanowić się nad nią. Przyzwyczajanie się do smaków, zapachów i innych pomniejszych wrażeń wciąż wydawało się Harry’emu kompletną stratą czasu, ale nie miał też żadnych racjonalnych argumentów, żeby się temu opierać, więc możliwe, że pewnego dnia fakt, że będzie w stanie wybrać między owsianką a czekoladową przyda się…

Cóż. Komuś. Może nawet jemu.

Omiótł niechętnym wzrokiem basen. Było to kamienne wgłębienie w podłodze pokoju, który wieszcze nazywali Pokojem Relaksacyjnym, ponieważ, jak mu Vera powiedziała, wieszcze nie byli szczególnie kreatywni w wymyślaniu nazw. Miał w sobie skoncentrowaną wersję powietrza, które unosiło się wszędzie w Sanktuarium, które powoli przebijało się przez emocjonalne bariery każdej znajdującej się w nim osoby, niczym morze żłobiące w kamieniu i tworzył coś, co okazywało się niezbędne dla danej osoby do uspokojenia się, niczym dobrze nastrojony Pokój Życzeń. Basen gorącej wody pojawiał się za każdym razem, kiedy Harry tu wchodził. Pokój najwyraźniej uważał, że Harry powinien najpierw przyzwyczaić się do tego – co więcej, czerpać z tego przyjemność – nim będzie mógł zaoferować mu cokolwiek innego.

Harry wciąż miał najwięcej problemów z przezwyciężeniem treningu, jaki otrzymał od matki w kwestii wzdragania się przed dotykiem. Był w stanie tolerować kilka minut przytulania, albo delikatny dotyk Dracona, do którego już zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Udało mu się nawet zrobić znacznie więcej w czasie rytuału w noc Walpurgi, co usiłował przedstawić Verze jako dowód na to, że naprawdę minął na tej ścieżce więcej przeszkód, niż jej się wydawało.

Poprosiła go więc o spędzenie dziesięciu minut w basenie Pokoju Relaksacyjnego bez wiercenia się i pragnienia, żeby wyjść.

Póki co Harry zdołał wysiedzieć zaledwie pięć minut bez wiercenia się i tylko pół godziny w sumie, nim mieszanka zniecierpliwienia i dyskomfortu nie wyciągnęła go z wody. Przecież istniało tak wiele innych, _ciekawszych_ spraw, którymi mógłby się zajmować w tym czasie, jak na przykład wędrowanie po Sanktuarium i sprawdzanie wszystkich pokoi, a następnie, jeśli znajdzie jakąś interesującą magię, nauczenie się jej.

Tym razem jednak miał zamiar wysiedzieć tu pełną godzinę. Tak sobie obiecał, kiedy rozpinał swoje szaty za pomocą dłoni i pół–permanentnego zaklęcia lewitującego, które zawsze unosiło się wokół niego. Wytrzyma całą godzinę i pójdzie porozmawiać o tym z Verą bez wywracania oczami. Może wtedy pozwoli mu wreszcie na zajęcie się czymś użytecznym.

Zrzucił z siebie też koszulkę i spodnie, starając się zignorować przerażony skrzek z tyłu swojej głowy. Czuł się _zdecydowanie_ za bardzo bezbronny, zwłaszcza w kompletnie obcym mu miejscu; niemal przyzwyczaił się do robienia tego w sypialni Slytherinu. Chciał obłożyć drzwi osłonami, albo, co byłoby jeszcze lepsze, zebrać swoje porozwalane ciuchy, nałożyć je z powrotem i wyjść, zachowując jeszcze resztki godności.

 _Ale nie mogę, więc tego nie zrobię_ , pomyślał, powoli zanurzając się w wodzie. Basen był wystarczająco duży, że mógł się w nim położyć i nawet przeciągnąć. Vera ostrzegła go pierwszego dnia, żeby przypadkiem nie zasnął i się nie utopił, ale nie powtórzyła tego ostrzeżenia, kiedy zobaczyła, jak bardzo Harry nie jest w stanie odprężyć się w takim miejscu.

Harry usiadł na niewielkim kamiennym stopniu, który znajdował się odrobinę pod wodą, po czym rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Tak, był w stanie zobaczyć stąd każdego, kto spróbowałby otworzyć drzwi i podejść do niego. Tak, wystarczająca ilość jego ciała znajdowała się poza wodą, żeby był w stanie zerwać się na nogi w razie ataku. Tak, woda była gęsta i wystarczająco mętna, z lśniącą poświatą gorących źródeł, więc o ile ktoś nie sprawdzi pozostawionych przez niego ubrań, to nie domyśli się, że nie siedzi w nim kompletnie nagi.

Spróbował się odchylić i zamknąć oczy. Okazało się to niemożliwe. Czuł się, jakby jego kark był jedną, sztywną kością, albo wyschniętym patykiem, który opiera się o kamień, a jego oczy pozostawały z uporem otwarte, wpatrzone w sufit.

Woda ocierała mu się o skórę niczym gluty.

Harry z wysiłkiem zamknął oczy. Zmusił się do przypomnienia, w jaki sposób Lily go do tego trenowała – poprzez tworzenie ciepłego wrażenia, a zaraz po nim jakiegoś obrzydliwego, albo oblewając go lodowatą wodą i pozwalając mu powoli schnąć, bez używania zaklęć, bez wycierania go puszystym ręcznikiem i kładzenia go do łóżka. To była po prostu sekwencja wydarzeń, albo sekwencja zaklęć, w niektórych przypadkach. Wryły mu się w głowę, ale co z tego? Przecież inne rzeczy też próbowały się mu wryć w głowę, jak na przykład Tom Riddle ze swoim opętaniem. Nie pozwolił im na to. Nie było już żadnego powodu do kojarzenia owijającej się wokół niego wody z ideą, że może nie być w stanie uratować Connora na czas, żadnych powodów do odczuwania wrażenia, jakby w każdym miejscu, w którym dotykała go woda, pełzały po nim ślimaki.

Przecież Connora nawet tu _nie było_ , na litość Merlina, a już na pewno jego matki.

Ale natarczywe myśli wciąż tu były. Wiły się wokół niego i zwróciły mu uwagę na to, co powiedziała mu Vera, że nauka tolerowania tego rodzaju wrażeń, a nawet odprężania się przy nich, oznaczała też pogodzenie się z myślą, że czasami może być bezbronny i nie będzie w stanie nikogo uratować. Ale myśli poszły kawałek dalej. Czy mógł sobie _pozwolić_ na coś takiego? Harry naprawdę w to wątpił. Chwila spokoju może oznaczać chwilę, w której Voldemort przypuści atak. Chwila relaksu może oznaczać, że straci równowagę, czy jego refleks okaże się niedostatecznie szybki, żeby uderzyć, odskoczyć, albo wyskoczyć z wody, żeby ochronić swoich bliskich.

Przecież to może mu wręcz zaszkodzić, takie leczenie się z tej części treningu. Inne elementy, owszem, nawet jeśli wciąż nie był w stanie zrozumieć, w jaki sposób ktokolwiek poza nim skorzysta na tym, w jaki sposób smakuje mu gruszka, ale to? Wyjątkowo niebezpieczne.

Odczuwając ulgę, że wreszcie znalazł sobie usprawiedliwienie, żeby nie siedzieć już dłużej w wodzie, Harry zaczął wstawać. Wtedy zobaczył, jak drzwi do Pokoju Relaksacyjnego się otwierają, więc zanurzył się w nim z powrotem. Serce waliło mu jak młot, a magia wokół niego gwałtownie pobudziła się do życia. Czyżby jednak jakiś wróg zdołał przedostać się do Sanktuarium? Taki, który skrzywdzi go bez wahania? A może to była zwykła pomyłka? Harry’emu wydawało się, że Vera powiadomiła innych gości i wieszczy o tym, że teraz on korzystał z tego basenu, żeby przypadkiem tu nie weszli, ale może komuś umknęło to ogłoszenie.

– Harry.

Gorzej. To nie był przypadkowy gość, ani wróg, który miał zamiar zaskoczyć go w bezbronnej sytuacji.

To był _Draco_.

Harry zanurzył się jeszcze głębiej pod wodą, mimo że teraz już trzęsło nim z odrazy, a poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy płyn okrążył mu nasadę szyi. Draco podszedł do brzegu basenu i stał tam, po prostu mu się przyglądając z przechyloną głową i oczami przymrużonymi z rozbawienia, choć uśmiech nie pojawił się na jego twarzy.

– Draco. – Harry nienawidził tego, jak strasznie roztrzęsiony był teraz jego głos. – Co się stało? Czy coś się stało Snape’owi?

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział lekkim tonem Draco. – Po prostu przypomniałem sobie, co wspomniałeś o twoim leczeniu parę dni temu, tym z ciepłą wodą, więc chciałem się pojawić i zobaczyć, jak ci idzie. Nina powiedziała mi dziś, że uważa, że większość skażenia Voldemorta już zniknęło z mojego umysłu. Wciąż będzie się ze mną widzieć każdego dnia, jaki tu spędzę, ale ostatnie fragmenty są już wyjątkowo małe i poszarpane, porozpraszane wokół całej mojej duszy.

– To wspaniale – powiedział Harry, żałując, że nie jest w stanie okazać więcej entuzjazmu. Naprawdę ciężko mu to przychodziło, kiedy Draco przyglądał mu się, jakby był czekoladową żabą. – Ale… Draco, naprawdę nie czuję się komfortowo, jak tak nade mną stoisz. – No. Najlepiej być tak bezpośrednim jak to możliwe. Kłamstwo tylko wszystko pogmatwa. – Czy mógłbyś stąd wyjść?

– Czemu? – zapytał Draco. – Czy ty właśnie zbierałeś się do wyjścia?

– Obiecałem sobie, że zostanę tu przynajmniej przez godzinę – powiedział Harry. _Cholera jasna. On raczej nie wysłucha mojego rozumowania równie spokojnie co Vera_. – Ale przyszło mi do głowy, że może jednak przyzwyczajanie się do czegoś takiego może nie być takim dobrym pomysłem. Przyzwyczajanie się do poczucia _bezradności?_ Odprężanie się do stopnia, w którym mogłoby mi grozić zaśnięcie? – Pokręcił głową, przeczesując palcami włosy. To wrażenie nie było równie obrzydliwe co to, co czuł na skórze, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się do niego pod prysznicem czy w czasie meczy quidditcha, ale przynajmniej teraz mógł się skupić na czymś innym. – Naprawdę nie powinienem przyzwyczajać się do czegoś takiego.

– Harry.

Harry zamrugał. Spodziewał się, że Draco będzie brzmiał na rozczarowanego. Zamiast tego, jego ton był po prostu… łagodny, jakby bardzo starał się nie spłoszyć jakiegoś wyjątkowo nerwowego zwierzątka Hagrida. Wstał i zaczął krążyć wokół Harry’ego. Harry momentalnie zaczął obracać się wokół własnej osi, _potrzebując_ mieć go na oku. Oczywiście, to był Draco, którego kochał i któremu ufał, ale to były tylko myśli w jego głowie. Wszystkie jego instynkty mówiły mu właśnie, że znajduje się w wodzie, praktycznie nagi, podczas gdy na brzegu znajdował się wróg, w pełni ubrany i mający przewagę polegającą na wysokości swojego położenia. Jeśli Harry straci go z oczu… Ramiona spięły mu się na tę myśl.

– Chcę, żebyś był w stanie się odprężyć – wyszeptał Draco. – Nie tylko w czasie nocy Walpurgi, czy też w czasie innych naszych rytuałów. Nasze życie będzie składało się z całego mnóstwa dni, które będziemy dzielili ze sobą poza wszelkimi rytuałami i chcę, żebyś był w stanie się wtedy odprężyć i zasnąć mi w ramionach. Wcześniej ci się udawało. Czemu nie teraz?

– Wcześniej byliśmy sobie bardziej równi – powiedział Harry. Kark zaczynał go już boleć od niewygodnego kąta, pod jakim ciągle go wyginał. – Na przykład, obaj byliśmy wycieńczeni. Obaj wracaliśmy do siebie po psychicznych obrażeniach. Obaj byliśmy _ubrani_. – To ostatnie wymknęło mu się, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, po czym skrzywił się, widząc minę Dracona. Przynajmniej teraz, skoro już mieli się o to pokłócić, to przynajmniej argumenty Dracona zaczną dotyczyć wszystkich komplikacji tego, że Harry nie jest w stanie się przy nim odprężyć, o ile nie są sobie równi.

Nie rozpoczęła się żadna kłótnia. Zamiast tego Draco po prostu przykucnął przy brzegu basenu.

– Czy to pomaga? – zapytał.

Nieco napięcia spłynęło z karku i ramion Harry’ego. Był nawet zdolny do przytaknięcia.

– Tak – powiedział. – Pomaga. – Oczywiście, teraz, kiedy już nie musiał myśleć o potencjalnym zagrożeniu w postaci Dracona, zaczął znowu myśleć o basenie. Zadrżał. Miał wrażenie, jakby mrówki wędrowały mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Położył dłoń na stopniu, na którym wcześniej siedział, żeby wypchnąć się z wody.

– A jeśli wejdę z tobą do basenu? – zapytał Draco, rozpraszając go.

– _Nie_. – Harry usłyszał ostry dźwięk paniki w swoim głosie i Draco najwyraźniej również go usłyszał. Kiwnął z namysłem głową, po czym wykonał lekki gest rękami. Harry zagapił się na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

– Odwróć się, Harry – wymamrotał Draco. – Pomasuję ci ramiona. Dotknę twoich włosów. Być może sama woda nie jest w stanie cię odprężyć, ale połączenie wody z moim dotykiem coś zdziała.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie dźwięk, który miał być śmiechem. Nie do końca mu wyszedł.

– Draco, nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie powstrzymać mnie od myślenia o tym, że jestem praktycznie nagi, podczas gdy ty jesteś ubrany. Naprawdę wszystko byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdybyś po prostu pozwolił mi się ubrać.

– A co, jeśli to po prostu kolejny fragment treningu, który musisz przezwyciężyć? – Draco przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się. – Oczywiście, nie zrobię tego, jeśli naprawdę tego nie chcesz, Harry, ale naprawdę wydaje mi się, że prędzej czy później ten temat i tak pojawi się między nami. Skoro nie możesz mi zaufać, kiedy nie masz na sobie szat, to komu _możesz_ zaufać?

Czasami Harry nie tylko nie znosił własnego rozsądnego podejścia do wszystkiego, który zmuszał go teraz do rozpatrzenia argumentów obu stron i zorientowania się, że druga strona też może mieć rację. Odwrócił się powoli, starając się przekonać samego siebie, że woda _nie składała się_ z mrówek i _nie była_ pełna ślimaków i doprawdy, przecież sam jest w stanie zobaczyć, że tak nie jest. Dlatego przysunął swoje ramiona do Dracona, mimo że same się spięły, kiedy usłyszał jak Draco przechodzi przez płytką kałużę, spowodowaną przez któreś z obrotów Harry’ego, którym najwyraźniej musiał wylać nieco wody.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał mu Draco na ucho i w chwilę później dotknął ramion Harry’ego.

Harry’emu przyszło do głowy, że gdyby odzyskał dłoń, to mógłby zrobić to samo Draconowi. Prychnął wbrew sobie, wbrew temu, że ugniatające mu skórę palce Dracona były… silne, dziwne, ale nie jakieś szczególnie przyjemne. _Oto nowy motyw do odzyskania ręki. Zemsta na Draco._

– Jesteś pod dziwnym kątem – jęknął Draco. – Czy możesz się przesunąć?

Harry obejrzał się, żeby na niego łypnąć, ale przyszło mu to z trudem; wyłapał wzrokiem tylko nieco blond włosów i pochyloną głowę.

– Sam się rusz – burknął.

Draco spojrzał na niego po prostu i zaczekał.

Harry zorientował się wtedy, że zmiana pozycji posadzi go na wyższym stopniu, przez co odsłoni przed Draconem więcej skóry. Znaczy, o ile przesunie się w prawo. Mógłby zawsze przesunąć się w lewo, udając, że wydawało mu się, że o to właśnie chodziło Draconowi. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem.

_No mógłbym. Ale to byłoby tylko dalsze igranie z moim treningiem, a ja już naprawdę mam dość ciągłego wrażenia, jakby mrówki chodziły mi po ciele za każdym razem, kiedy usiłuję się wykąpać. Może jednak nie powinienem myśleć o tym, jak o czymś co może przydać się w wojnie. Być może samo pragnienie nie odczuwania tego dyskomfortu to wystarczający powód._

Z wahaniem przesunął się w prawo. Usłyszał jak Draco wzdycha cicho i zastanowił się, czemu. Być może był po prostu zaskoczony, że Harry faktycznie zrobił to, o co go poproszono. Zaraz potem jego dłonie zaczęły mocniej ugniatać jego barki.

Harry spróbował się skupić na tym dotyku i znaleźć w nim coś przyjemnego. Ciągły strach przed wszechobecnym dyskomfortem sprawiał jednak, że jego mięśnie wciąż były koszmarnie spięte.

– Czekaj chwilę – powiedział nagle Draco. – Może to pomoże.

Jego prawa dłoń oderwała się od ramienia Harry’ego i Harry usłyszał jak wyciąga różdżkę. Wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie. Kiedy jego ręka wróciła na miejsce, była pokryta jakąś gęstą, miękką i ciepłą mazią, która pachniała jak świeżo wypieczony chleb.

Harry drgnął, kiedy Draco zaczął _wcierać_ mu to cholerstwo w kark. Jego mięśnie rozluźniły się pod mazią w sposób, w jaki najwyraźniej nie były w stanie zrobić tego w wodzie – być może większe zagęszczenie wystarczyło do oszukania jego treningu – i owionął go zapach chleba. Harry miał wrażenie, że wie, czemu Draco wybrał właśnie to; wszedł z nim do kuchni tamtego dnia, kiedy Harry przyznał, że podoba mu się ten zapach, zwłaszcza kiedy nie musi o nim myśleć jak o czymś, co ma związek z jedzeniem.

Zaczął poluźniać swoje mięśnie, jeden za drugim, korzystając z zapachu jako punktu zaczepienia. Nie przebywał w żadnym niebezpiecznym miejscu, przekonywał sam siebie. Nie był tu nikt, kto chciałby go skrzywdzić. Przebywał w przyjemnym miejscu, w którym skrzaty domowe krzątały się zaraz za nim, przygotowując chleb. Niebawem pojawi się taca z jedzeniem i może jakaś filozoficzna rozmowa.

Powoli, powoli zdawało się to działać. Harry poczuł, jak powoli zaczyna osuwać się niżej do basenu. To mogła być po prostu sprawka grawitacji. Nie sądził, żeby to było tylko to. A gluty, które obejmowały mu boki okazały się być… cóż, tylko wodą, nie pozostałością po ślimakach. Pozwolił, żeby głowa opadła mu do tyłu, choć wciąż nie otwierał oczu. Chyba by nie zniósł teraz widoku miny Dracona.

Jego umysł pozostawał dziwnie skupiony na samym środku, na jasnym punkcie koncentracji zebranym wokół obrazu samego siebie, jedzącego chleb i omawiającego jakiś niejasny element Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii z kimś, kogo twarz ciągle ulegała zmianie, ale po bokach zaczynała czaić się mgła. Kiedyś Harry uważałby tę mgłę za niebezpieczną i walczyłby o zachowanie klarowności myślenia. Teraz jednak, dzięki zapachowi i świadomości, że Draco był jedyną poza nim osobą w Pokoju Relaksacyjnym, czego, dzięki swojej magii, mógł być absolutnie pewny, nie musiał tego robić.

Poza tym, już kiedyś czuł się w ten sposób. To było tej nocy, kiedy Marietta Edgecombe rzuciła na niego klątwę krwawego bicza i musiał znosić Dracona, który starał się uwodzeniem wyciągnąć z niego odpowiedź. Harry niemalże poddał się wtedy tej mgle, która, jak teraz wiedział, musiała być po części zaufaniem i po części podnieceniem. A wtedy nawet tego _nie chciał_ , bo bał się, że jak tylko Draco pozna imię Marietty, to ją skrzywdzi.

Teraz nie miał żadnych powodów do opierania się temu.

Głowa opadła mu na bok, tym razem naprawdę dlatego, że już nie był w stanie dłużej trzymać jej w górze. Poczuł, jak przez głowę przemyka mu przelotna myśl, że powinien uważać, żeby nie zanurzyć się pod powierzchnię wody, ale zaraz potem poczuł pod policzkiem chłód kamienia. Wyglądało na to, że leżał tuż przy brzegu basenu. Zapach chleba, ciepło wody i dotyk dłoni Dracona wciąż krążyły wokół niego, utrzymując go w równowadze, skupionego na idei fizycznych doznań, nie pozwalając mu na ucieczkę z powrotem w strach.

Wiedział, że powinien się bać, albo przynajmniej czuć się niekomfortowo. Ciągle sięgał mentalną dłonią w kierunku tego wrażenia. Ale ilekroć starał się wyciągnąć te emocje na wierzch, rozmywały się one w litanii cichych słów i dotyku miękkich dłoni.

Było mu przyjemnie. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale przyjemność zakradła się na niego jak wszystko inne, powoli, bez poczucia, że powinien się z nią pośpieszyć. Po co miałby się śpieszyć? Przecież miał czas. Żadnej walki jutro, żadnych rozmów do przeprowadzenia o obronie czy leczeniu. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby po prostu myśleć o własnym oddechu, który mu wpływał i wypływał z płuc, dlatego też właśnie to robił przez kilka minut, przez co zauważył, że jego oddechy robiły się coraz głębsze, powolniejsze, łagodniejsze.

Było mu tak przyjemnie. Było mu…

Czy nie było mu zbyt przyjemnie?

Jedna z gładzących go dłoni musnęła miejsce na jego karku, o którego istnieniu Harry mniej więcej wiedział, ale nigdy nie był w stanie znaleźć go samemu, a przyjemność nagle wyostrzyła się i sprawiła, że jęknął. Ale dłoń szybko się wycofała, a kiedy druga przemknęła mu pod głową, żeby ponownie dotknąć go w tym samym miejscu, Harry nie miał najmniejszych problemów z zaakceptowaniem tego dotyku jako będącego częścią tego zamglonego, niewyraźnego świata.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo unosił się w ten sposób, w przyjemności, która ledwie graniczyła z przytłaczającą, od czego by spanikował, ale zawsze lekko odpychała tę granicę coraz dalej i dalej. Wokół niego istniało tak wiele innych spraw, na których mógłby się skupić: zapach, kontrast zimnego kamienia i ciepłej wody, dłonie, słowa w jego uszach, które czasami brzmiały jak jego imię, a czasami jak coś urzekającego, widok rozmytego, białego świata, kiedy otworzył oczy. Ktoś zdjął mu okulary. Harry odkrył, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. Pozwolił sobie na powrót do miejsca, w którym to było w porządku, bo _naprawdę_ ufał Draconowi. Jak sam to ujął, jeśli nie mógł ufać jemu, to komu?

Jedno brakowało. Pyszne zapachy, kojący dotyk, drogi dźwięk i przyjemne widoki, ale brakowało smaku. Harry zaczekał, śledząc postępy Dracona bardziej swoimi wiotkimi mięśniami, niż oczami, póki nie upewnił się, że twarz Dracona zawisła tuż nad jego.

I otworzył usta.

Po chwili wahania, Draco go pocałował.

Harry nie spodziewał się, że pocałunek okaże się tak upajający. Przecież był odprężony. Słyszał też historie o upajających pocałunkach i łamiących serce deklaracjach prawdziwych miłości, ale one przecież występowały tylko w opowieściach, nie w prawdziwym życiu.

Ten był… ich godny. Był ciepły, senny i _och_ taki wspaniały, że nie zniszczył świata, w który Harry się owinął, ale i tak przeszył go na wskroś, niczym piorun uderzający drzewo. Harry poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka, prawdopodobnie jedna z barier wzniesiona przez jego trening, roziskrza się, zaczyna dymić i płonąć, aż wreszcie, po kilku chwilach, zmieniła się w popiół.

Wydawało mu się, że przyjemne sytuacje były złe, ale nic, co było aż takie przyjemne, _nie mogło_ być złe.

Ciągnął pocałunek jeszcze przez kilka chwil, po czym pozwolił, żeby głowa osunęła mu się bezwładnie na bok i westchnął. Chwilę później zasnął, a rozmyta, biała mgła ustąpiła przez elegancką ciemnością.

* * *

Draco wiedział, że zaklęcia w Pokoju Relaksacyjnym pomogły Harry’emu na osiągnięcie tego stanu kompletnego odprężenia, nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Z drugiej strony, Harry powiedział mu wczoraj, że jego magia tak na dobrą sprawę neguje wszystkie efekty tych zaklęć. Powietrze w Sanktuarium było subtelne i na tyle niezauważalne, że zdołało opuścić jego bariery zanim się zorientował, ale w Pokoju Relaksacyjnym było tak skoncentrowane, że Harry wznosił magię w samoobronie.

Kiedy Draco zaczął go dotykać, był taki spięty, że Draco obawiał się, że będzie musiał lada moment przestać. A teraz Harry spał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, a Dracona kusiło, żeby nie przestawać i dalej go dotykać.

Przypomniał sobie surowo, że znacznie ciekawiej będzie, kiedy Harry nie będzie spał w czasie tego rodzaju nieprzerywanego, niekończącego się dotykania, więc łagodnie wyciągnął go z basenu, rzucając na niego zaklęcie odciążające, kiedy niespodziewanie ugiął się, próbując samemu go udźwignąć. Następnie wyprostował się, pozwalając sobie na zauważenie wszystkich tych szczegółów, przez które Harry zwykle marszczył na niego brwi w niezrozumieniu: to, jak delikatnie oddychał, jak jego dłoń zwisała bezwładnie, kiedy nie potrzebował jej do rzucenia zaklęcia albo obrony przed kimś, cicha ciemność blizny w kształcie błyskawicy pod grzywką. Draco nie widział, żeby ta blizna zapłonęła czerwienią odkąd pokonali Voldemorta, co miało miejsce już niemal miesiąc temu. Uznał to za oznakę, że Harry _naprawdę_ się leczył, że odległość, jaka dzieliła Sanktuarium od reszty świata, w jakiś sposób nie dopuszczała do niego nawet Mrocznego Pana.

_O ile w ogóle jest w stanie go sięgnąć. O ile w ogóle się stara. Ja z całą pewnością nie próbowałbym sięgnąć w kierunku czarodzieja, który wyrył mi dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu._

Draco łagodnie ruszył w kierunku sypialni Harry’ego. O tym też nie pozwolił sobie zapomnieć. Czarodziej w jego ramionach zmiótł wilkołaka z powierzchni ziemi wyłącznie dlatego, że ten wilkołak zagroził Draconowi, oraz wyciął dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu jednego z najpotężniejszych Mrocznych Panów.

Draco nie wiedział, czy to była sprzeczność, czy też może miał po prostu na tyle szczęścia, że Harry był w stanie ucieleśniać obie te ekstremalne sprzeczności bez eksplodowania przy okazji.

Położył Harry’ego do łóżka praktycznie nagiego; uważał, że Harry zasługuje dla odmiany na odczucie pościeli na gołej skórze. Następnie napisał krótką notatkę, w której wyjaśnił mu szczegóły dotyczące ich następnego rytuału, o których miał zamiar poinformować dzisiaj Harry’ego, ale nie zdążył, bo ten zasnął. Następnie wyszedł, żeby pozbierać jego ubrania.

Czuł cichą, głęboką satysfakcję, która zdawała się przeciekać do wszystkich jego kończyn i wysoko uniesionej głowy, która wyczuwała, jak słodko i świeżo pachniało poranne powietrze. Naprawdę nie sądził, żeby to było tak do końca związane z trzema ostatnimi dniami deszczu. Draco zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie czują się ludzie, którzy są zakochani i już do tego przyzwyczajeni.

* * *

Harry postukał palcami w rękaw swojej szaty, zastanawiając się, czy Draco w ogóle się pojawi. Następnie zganił się za bycie idiotą. Draco pojawiłby się nawet, gdyby miał połamane obie ręce i nogi. To był ich drugi z trzynastu rytuałów.

Harry niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, kiedy tak chodził przed złotymi drzwiami, że potrzebował tego rytuału równie mocno co Draco. Będzie to miła przerwa od niekończących się rozmów ze Snape’em, które ciągle kończyły się zaganianiem go w mentalny kozi róg. Harry był niemal pewien, że jego sny się pogarszały i że Snape wciąż z nikim o nich nie porozmawiał. To tylko sprawiało, że robił się coraz bardziej zirytowany i zdeterminowany do bronienia własnego stanowiska, a im bardziej tracił nad sobą panowanie, tym bardziej usiłował trzymać wszystkie emocje pod kluczem, nawet jeśli wszystkie zdawały się z niego, niemal dosłownie, wylewać. Dzisiaj eksplodowały i Snape wypalił, że nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć Harry’ego na oczy.

Magia Harry’ego wyłapała te słowa, po czym powtarzała je Snape’owi, jak tylko skończył się na niego wydzierać, póki twarz Snape’a nie nabrała koloru starego sera. Harry powiedział mu cicho, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape nie mógł mieć tego na myśli, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

To były szesnaste urodziny jego i Connora, trzydziesty pierwszy lipca, oraz, prawdopodobnie niespecjalnie przypadkowo – Harry miał wrażenie, że Draco specjalnie wybrał dla nich rytuał, który wyjątkowo ciężko polegał na datach – dzień przed starym świętem Lammas, kwartał od Walpurgi. Harry zauważył, że promienie słońca lśniły dziś lekko. Z tego, co Draco powiedział mu o tym szczególnym rytuale, to nie było takie zaskakujące.

Sam też wybrał pokój w Sanktuarium, w którym mieli to świętować, ponieważ to do niego należało znalezienie miejsca, które najlepiej odda istotę światła słonecznego.

– Tu jesteś.

Harry obrócił się z lekkim uśmiechem. Draco zbiegał po schodach z tarasu powyżej, poprawiając swoje szaty i kołnierzyk. Miał ciemnoniebieskie szaty, koloru rozgwieżdżonego nieba, obszyte srebrem, kolorem księżyca. Harry również miał na sobie ciemne szaty, ale ich brzeg był obszyty lśniącymi, złotymi nićmi.

Draco zatrzymał się przed nim i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze – powiedział. Następnie jego głos nabrał oficjalnego wydźwięku. – Przynosimy ze sobą światło gwiazd i księżyca, żeby wzięły z nami udział w tej ceremonii, która odbędzie się pomiędzy letnim przesileniem a Mabon, obu świąt kłaniających się słońcu.

Harry zobaczył delikatny poblask budzącego się między nimi w powietrzu ognia, niczym światło świecy. Chwilę później zaczęło krążyć wokół nich, zamykając w złotym kręgu, z dala od reszty świata. Pochylił głowę przed Draconem i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Możemy świętować w świetle słońca – powiedział. – Ale możemy też świętować, przyjmując słońce do naszych serc. Czy pójdziesz ze mną, Draconie, i pomożesz mi wprowadzić słońce do tych czterech ścian, gdzie jego miejsce?

Uśmiech Dracona był niespodziewanie kruchy. Uścisnął dłoń Harry’ego.

– Pójdę.

Harry odwrócił się i podniósł brew. Złote drzwi, prowadzące do wybranego przez niego pokoju, otworzyły się przed nimi i wprowadził do niego Dracona.

* * *

Draco nie był jeszcze w tym pokoju, bo to Harry go wybrał. Na tym polegał właśnie ich układ; ta część rytuału znajdowała się pod kontrolą i przewodnictwem Harry’ego, zarówno dlatego, że uwodzony partner _musiał_ się tym zająć, jak i dlatego, że to były jego urodziny.

Nie wiedział właściwie, czego się spodziewać. Może pokoju pełnego luster, tego, który pomógł Harry’emu odkryć sposób wyleczenia swojego nadgarstka. Draco miał wrażenie, że to naprawdę mogłoby okazać się godne ich rytuału. Zobaczyliby swoje prawdziwe postacie, stojące pośród miliarda innych. Był ciekaw, w jak wielu z tych światów jego obecność obok Harry’ego była gwarantowana.

Zamiast tego weszli do pokoju, który w pierwszej chwili wydawał się długi, niski i ciemny. Następnie Draco zorientował się, że wydawał się taki wyłącznie przez światło, które lśniło w samym jego środku. Jego blask był tak intensywny, że wszystko wokół wydawało się być przyćmione.

– Chodź, Draco – wyszeptał Harry, ciągnąc go za sobą. Te słowa nie były elementem rytuału, ale też go nie zakłóciły.

– Co… – Draco urwał, kiedy źródło światła znalazło się bliżej. Na ziemi rozciągał się basen płynnego złota. Draco nie wiedział, czemu tak mu to imponowało. Ostatecznie już widział coś w tym stylu, nawet większego, w Srebrnym Lustrze, rodzinnym domu Blacków, który Harry odziedziczył, kiedy Regulus Black wszedł do jednego z ich portretów. A ten basen w dodatku wyciekał złotymi smugami po łańcuchach, żeby oświetlać lampy.

Ten basen jednak był znacznie bardziej dziki. Draco zrozumiał to, widząc przemykające nad jego powierzchnią liźnięcia ognia, które wyskakiwały z basenu, po czym opadały z powrotem niczym miękki, gorący deszcz. A może jednak nie taki miękki; powierzchnia basenu wygięła się w miejscach uderzeń i krople wpadły do głębokich lejów. Na powierzchni tańczyły również ciemne punkty, pojawiając się w przypadkowych miejscach i zanikając bez żadnego ładu i składu. Draco czuł jego ciepło, które narastało w miarę, jak się zbliżali, póki pot nie zaczął się skraplać na jego skórze, a ciężkie, formalne szaty wisiały na nim niewygodnie.

– Co to _jest?_ – wyszeptał do Harry’ego.

Harry zerknął na niego bystro.

– Zgodnie z rytuałem, miałeś mi zaufać.

Draco zamknął usta i pozwolił Harry’emu pozostawić się przy basenie, kiedy sam powoli go okrążał. Wreszcie zatrzymał się dokładnie po przeciwnej od Dracona stronie. W tym samym momencie basen zwrócił na nich uwagę.

Draco westchnął nagle. Tylko raz widział coś takiego, w „pokoju uwodzenia” w Hogwarcie, który mógł pokazać parze ich najszczęśliwszą możliwą przyszłość. Tutaj jednakże magia pokoju po prostu sięgnęła do ich umysłów, wyciągnęła z nich wszystkie możliwości i odzwierciedliła je.

To było… _wciągające_. Draco czuł, jak basen mu się przygląda, jak agresywne, jasne światło pada mu na duszę. W tym samym czasie patrzył się w głąb basenu z wrażeniem, że opada w dół pośród niekończących się potoków złota.

– To jest słoneczny basen – powiedział Harry, którego głos dobywał się gdzieś za całym tym światłem. – Przedstawia sobą praktykowane na świecie przepowiadanie przyszłości; Vera powiedziała mi, że wieszczom wydaje się, że prawdopodobnie jest to gdzieś w Kanadzie. Odzwierciedla faktyczną powierzchnię słońca, włącznie ze wszystkimi jego plamami, czy eksplozjami na powierzchni. Kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że potrzebowalibyśmy odkryć ukryte w nas Światło i Mrok, to uznałem, że to miejsce będzie idealne.

Draco odetchnął ciężko. Wciąż nie widział niczego poza światłem, tak jasnym, że bał się, co będzie, kiedy odwróci wzrok od basenu.

– I co, teraz przestaniemy widzieć _cokolwiek_ , na co nie pada światło słoneczne?

– Nie. – Głos Harry’ego był łagodny i rozbawiony. – Draco, spójrz na mnie.

Draco podniósł głowę, mocno mrugając i odkrył, że bez problemu widział wszystko wokół, nie miał nawet powidoków. Harry wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

– Ten basen działa nieco inaczej, głównie dlatego, że znajdujemy się w Sanktuarium – wymamrotał Harry. – Podejrzewam, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Nikt tutaj nie praktykuje słonecznego wejrzenia, a tego rodzaju magia Światła jest zwykle tak potężna, że wchodzi w interakcję z inną magią Światła, jak tą wieszczy. – Skupił się na basenie, a Draco zobaczył, że jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i nie mrugające, niemal kocie. – _Veritas_ – powiedział cicho.

Słoneczny basen zaczął intensywnie lśnić. Draco jeszcze nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie tak potężnej burzy świateł i ciepła. Czuł, że oczy zaczynają mu łzawić. Nie pojmował, jakim cudem jeszcze nie oślepł.

I wtedy słoneczny basen sięgnął i wyjął coś z niego. Draco zamrugał, patrząc jak wirująca kulka opada na powierzchnię basenu. Część jej była ciemnozłota, ledwie widoczna na tle przytłaczających promieni; reszta była ciemnozielona. W miarę, jak Draco patrzył, kompletnie oczarowany, złoto i ciemna zieleń odczepiły się od siebie i odleciały na kilka stóp. Ciemnozielona kulka, która, jak Draco się domyślał, reprezentowała ukryty w nim Mrok, była znacznie większa od złotej, reprezentującej Światło.

Dracona w ogóle to nie zdziwiło. Już otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć o tym Harry’emu, kiedy zauważył, że w powietrzu pojawia się więcej kulek, które powoli dzielą się między sobą. Choć ciemnozielone zawsze były większe, to nie wszystkie były tak samo podzielone co ta pierwsza. Właściwie, to czwarta para była niemal sobie równa.

Draco zagapił się ponad basenem na Harry’ego, oczekując jakichś wyjaśnień, i zobaczył, że Harry patrzy na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

– One reprezentują pięć starych definicji Mroku i Światła – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od unoszących się kulek. – Pierwszą jest przymuszenie i wolna wola. Potem oswojenie przeciw dzikości, prawda przeciw oszustwu, współpraca przeciw osamotnieniu i pokój przeciw wojnie. – Jego uśmiech zrobił się nieco większy. – W ogóle mnie nie zaskakuje odkrycie, że chcesz wszystko robić po swojemu i jesteś gotów kłamać, walczyć i zawzięcie pracować, choćby w pojedynkę, byle móc coś zdobyć. Wygląda jednak na to, że jesteś bardziej skłonny do współpracy ze mną, niż do powiedzenia mi prawdy.

– Przysięgam ci, Harry, nie spodziewałem się, że mam tak wiele predyspozycji do przymuszania. – Draco skrzywił się na pierwszą parę, która tak łatwo mogła go potępić. Harry nienawidził przymuszenia i przysięgał sobie zniszczenie każdego fragmentu, który znalazł, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o inne gatunki.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, Draco – powiedział Harry, podczas gdy słoneczny basen zaczął wyciągać z niego jego własne ciemnozielone i złote kulki. – Domyślałem się tego, głównie przez twój dar opętania. Jesteś sobą, a ja przynajmniej o nim wiem. – Oczy mu lśniły, kiedy się mu przyglądał, a Draco zamrugał. _Nie jest na mnie o to zły?_

A potem zapytał sam siebie, _Czy byłbym zły na niego o to, że okazał się świetlisty przez jakiś magiczny dar, nad którym nie ma żadnej kontroli?_

Nie. Oczywiście że nie.

A skoro miał zamiar oczekiwać od Harry’ego zaufania, kiedy był w wyjątkowo bezbronnej i bezradnej pozycji, to naprawdę powinien zaufać Harry’emu, kiedy tego rodzaju prawdy nagle były wyjawiane na temat jego duszy. Dlatego poświęcił się przyglądaniu, jak złoto–ciemnozielone kulki Harry’ego zaczęły się dzielić między sobą, ujawniając jego prawdziwą naturę – a przynajmniej przewidując ją w oparciu o system, który Draco uważał za koszmarnie przestarzały. Mrok i Światło były znacznie bardziej skomplikowane od takich par przeciwnych do siebie pojęć. W końcu Draconowi w ogóle nie przeszkadzała wolna wola, tak długo jak nie wchodziła mu w drogę.

Pary słońc Harry’ego zaczęły się aranżować. W pierwszej złota była większa – co w ogóle nie zaskoczyło Dracona, przecież Harry uwielbiał patrzeć, jak wszyscy wokół niego robią, co im się żywnie podoba. Co ciekawe, w drugiej parze ciemnozielona kula była znacznie większa od złotej, oznaczając dzikość Harry’ego. Trzecia i czwarta para były niemal zbalansowane. Draco kiwnął głową. Harry korzystał ze wszystkiego, od uroków po rytuały wymagające kooperacji, by pomóc sobie w wojnie i swojej pracy jako _vatesa_. Draconowi właściwie ulżyło, że Harry wreszcie przestał się tak upierać, że wszystkim powinien zajmować się kompletnie sam.

Ostatnia para jednak najbardziej go interesowała. Nie wiedział, czy Harry będzie z desperacją usiłował utrzymać pokój, czy też wybierze się na wojnę. Nawet słoneczny basen wydawał się niezdecydowany. Para złota i ciemnej zieleni krążyła wokół siebie przez dobre dwie minuty, nim nie odskoczyły wreszcie od siebie.

Ciemnozielona kula była nieco większa.

Draco zamrugał, przerzucając wzrok na Harry’ego, który kiwnął do niego, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

– To kolejna decyzja, którą podjąłem, a o której chciałem cię poinformować – powiedział Harry. – Nie _podoba_ mi się to. Wolałbym osiągnąć wszystko drogą pokojową. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku słonecznego basenu. – Ale to tutaj mierzy nie tylko intencje, ale też emocje, racjonalność i wolę. I zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że mam w sobie dość woli, żeby wyruszyć na wojnę, albo rozpocząć rewolucję, jeśli nie będę miał innego wyboru. – Wyrzucił z siebie roztrzęsione westchnienie. – A nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał.

Draco potrząsnął głową, po czym obszedł szybko basen. Zobaczyli siebie takimi, jakimi byli. Harry wykonał swoją rolę w tym rytuale, aranżując to wszystko. Draco mógł go przytulić, jeśli tylko tego chciał, dlatego właśnie to zrobił, wtulając twarz w kark Harry’ego i wdychając głęboko jego zapach.

Harry objął go, brzmiąc na nieco zaskoczonego.

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco?

– Nie byłem pewien, czy będziesz w stanie zmusić się do wybrania się na wojnę po zabiciu tych wszystkich dzieci – wyszeptał Draco. Zapach potu połaskotał go w nos. Przynajmniej dzięki temu dowiedział się, że Harry’emu też najwyraźniej przeszkadzał gorąc tego pokoju. – Wydawało mi się, że cię to do reszty załamało, że będę musiał cię do tego zachęcać.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

– Wciąż mi się to cholernie nie podoba – powiedział. – To jest rana, która nigdy się do końca nie zaleczy. Ale muszę pracować nad leczeniem jej, przy jednoczesnym prowadzeniu wojny. No i… zdecydowałem, że nie mogę pozwalać, żeby strach tak mną _pomiatał_ , Draco. Nie, jeśli strach będzie moim jedynym motywem. To oznacza, że jeśli, na przykład, ministerstwo postanowi zaatakować fizycznie wilkołaki, a nie tylko wrzucać do więzienia tych, którzy gryzą ludzi, to muszę odpowiedzieć atakiem. Nie mogę im już dłużej tak pobłażać.

– Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak długo czekałem na usłyszenie od ciebie tych słów? – wyszeptał Draco Harry’emu na ucho, wsuwając mu dłonie pod szaty.

– Czemu akurat tych słów? – Głos Harry’ego zrobił się nieco zachrypnięty.

– Ponieważ – powiedział Draco, podnosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy – one oznaczają, że wreszcie zacząłeś ufać sobie na tyle, żeby korzystać ze swojej mocy w sposób, w jaki zawsze powinieneś był. Nie żeby rządzić światem, nie, i nie po to, żeby wszystkich zmanipulować, jak to usiłował zrobić Dumbledore. Ale jesteś w stanie walczyć o to, w co wierzysz i nie wydaje ci się już, że to jest niesprawiedliwe, że masz lordowską moc, podczas gdy większość twoich przeciwników jej nie ma.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

– Nie, już tak nie uważam. – Przechylił lekko głowę. – Jestem gotów, żeby walczyć, Draco i jestem gotów używać swojej magii do wspierania tego, o czym mówię.

Draco roześmiał się głośno. Wciąż pozostało im nieco rytuału do wykonania, kilka obietnic złożonych sobie nawzajem, no i oczywiście musiał jeszcze dać Harry’emu jego prezent na urodziny, ale w tej chwili myślał głównie o wzbierającej mu w piersi gorącym wrażeniu, niczym wznoszącym się słońcu, albo feniksie.

_Nareszcie. No kurwa, nareszcie stanie się tym, kim zawsze powinien był być. Nie Lordem w nazwie, ale i tak będzie walczył o swoje. I zmieni świat, jeśli ludzie będą z uporem głupi i nie będą chcieli sami go zmienić. I pokaże wszystkim, którzy go nie doceniają, z czego naprawdę jest zrobiony._

Spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że to musiał być zajadły uśmiech, ale wyglądało na to, że Harry przyjął go w takim samym duchu, w jakim został mu zaoferowany, bo szybko uśmiechnął się w dokładnie ten sam sposób.

Draco ledwie powstrzymywał się przed zawyciem jak wilkołak. _A ja będę walczył u jego boku._


	6. Interludium: Świat zewnętrzny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwie uwagi: Daty na tych listach i tym podobnych są odpowiednio dobrane. To interludium trwa w przeciągu ostatnich trzech rozdziałów, zamiast następować po nich. Po drugie, to interludium jest naprawdę długie, więc to jedyna aktualizacja na dziś. W dodatku nieco naruszyło mi założenia, więc muszę teraz popoprawiać parę spraw w następnych rozdziałach.

_30 czerwca 1996_

_Drogi Harry:_

Nie wyślę ci tego listu, bo potrzebujesz się wyleczyć bez martwienia się o świat zewnętrzny, jak to ujął Peter, a sowa i tak leciałaby do ciebie całe tygodnie. Ale i tak chciałem go napisać. Jakoś mnie to uspokaja i przywraca do równowagi takie udawanie, że wciąż mogę z tobą porozmawiać, nawet jeśli nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć. Wyobrażam sobie, że siedzisz obok i kiwasz głową i to pomaga.

Już się umościłem w Lux Aeternie, Peter przyjechał ze mną. Po prostu nie wierzę, jak strasznie inaczej osłony się zaczęły zachowywać odkąd zostały przywiązane do mnie, zamiast, no wiesz, do ziemi. Chyba je to uspokoiło. Nie warczą na wszystkich i nie prześladują paranoicznie gości, jak to było, kiedy jeszcze należały do Jamesa. Mogę się wkurzyć i dom nie wkurza się ze mną. Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że to spora poprawa.

Pierwszego dnia zwiedziłem wszystkie ukryte korytarze i schowki, których nie mogliśmy otworzyć, kiedy James był właścicielem domu, a potem pokazałem Peterowi pokój, w którym znalazłem miecz. Pamiętasz, ten miecz, którego używałem w czasie bitwy, który rozmawiał ze mną i tłumił moje myśli, żebym był w stanie zabijać? Nie podobał ci się. Wciąż mi się wydaje, że jest użyteczny.

Ale Peterowi też się nie spodobał. Zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową, po czym zapytał mnie, jak mi się wydaje, czemu moi przodkowie, kimkolwiek by nie byli, zamknęli ten pokój na dobre. Powiedziałem mu, że nie wiem. Może chcieli dopilnować, żeby ten miecz nie popadł w niepowołane ręce

– Ten miecz jest niebezpieczny – powiedział Peter.

– No pewnie, że jest – powiedziałem. – W końcu służy do zabijania ludzi.

Peter odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. Znasz mnie, Harry, nie mam najlepszej pamięci; Hermiona lepiej sobie radzi pod tym względem. Ale wciąż pamiętam, jak na mnie wtedy patrzył i co mi wtedy powiedział.

– I wydaje ci się, że tylko dlatego jest niebezpieczny? – zapytał. Jego głos zrobił się niebezpiecznie miękki, jakby wydawało mu się, że ma mi coś do powiedzenia.

Skrzywiłem się i powiedziałem mu – a byłem zły, więc pamiętam, co mu wtedy powiedziałem:

– Jeśli ci się wydaje, że powinienem uważać go za niebezpieczny przez wzgląd na przymuszenie, to tak, z tego powodu też uważam go za niebezpieczny. Przez pięć miesięcy miałem w głowie Toma Riddle’a, a potem Voldemort uczył mnie przymuszenia, nawet jeśli nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Wiem jak bardzo niebezpieczne potrafi być przymuszenie. Ale jest w stanie zabijać ludzi na dwa sposoby. Przebija ich na wylot i zabija ich wolną wolę, zagnieżdżając im w głowach przymuszenie. Wiem, jakie to uczucie, Peter. Może i nie mam większej wprawy w walce jako takiej, ale mam już doświadczenie w kwestii walk mentalnych.

Jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałem nikomu tego w ten sposób opisać, wiesz? Tych pięciu miesięcy, które spędziłem uwięziony we własnej głowie, bo Tom Riddle kierował wszystkim, co robiłem, a ja nie mogłem nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Jak ja go nienawidzę. Chcę, żeby go szlag trafił. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to ty go zabijesz, czy ktokolwiek inny. Po prostu chcę, żeby wreszcie zniknął na dobre.

Peter powiedział, że mam na jakiś czas zostawić pokoje Lux Aeterny w spokoju. Mamy zacząć zajęcia z pojedynków, podejmiemy tempo, które narzucił mi wcześniej Snape. Peter się znacznie lepiej zna na uczeniu i możesz to przekazać ode mnie temu palantowi. Między innymi chodzi też o to, że Peter jest również zadeklarowany Światłu, więc nie uważa świetlistych zaklęć za głupie i słabe, jak Snape. I pokazał mi niedawno takie zajebiste zaklęcie, aż nie mogę się doczekać, żeby ci je pokazać.

Kocham cię i mam nadzieję, że to lato dobrze cię traktuje, nawet jeśli w ogóle nie mogę wysłać tego listu i nigdy nie otrzymam od ciebie odpowiedzi.

_Kocham cię,_

_Connor_

* * *

_2 lipca 1996_

_ **NASZE ŹRÓDŁA SUGERUJĄ, ŻE SAMI-WIECIE-KTO JEST NIEULECZALNIE RANNY** _

_Autor: Melinda Honeywhistle_

Źródła potwierdzają, że aurorzy nie byli w stanie zlokalizować miejsca, w którym Sami-Wiecie-Kto ukrył się po swojej bitwie z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

– Wydaje mi się, że tym razem naprawdę zniknął na dobre – powiedział auror, który pragnął pozostać anonimowy. – Powinien był pozostawić po sobie jakikolwiek magiczny odcisk, a tymczasem niczego nie możemy znaleźć. Mroczny Pan nie jest w stanie tak po prostu zniknąć. A nigdzie nie jesteśmy w stanie znaleźć jego magii.

Inni nie są tego tacy pewni.

– Nie chcę, rzecz jasna, podważać ciężkiej pracy naszych szlachetnych aurorów – powiedziała Aurora Whitestag, lat 45, która straciła zarówno syna jak i córkę w bitwie, która odbyła się w ostatnie letnie przesilenie w Hogwarcie. W czasie udzielania wywiadu uśmiechała się uprzejmie do mnie, ale wyraźnie było po niej widać, że się niepokoi. – Obawiam się jednak, że sprawa nie jest taka prosta jak nam się wydaje. Ostatnim razem też byliśmy pewni upadku Mrocznego Pana. Wiedzieliśmy to choćby po tym, jak zaczęli zachowywać się jego śmierciożercy. Tym razem jednak większość śmierciożerców została zamordowana i nie możemy znaleźć żadnych, których możemy o cokolwiek zapytać. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że przepadł już na dobre, póki nie dowiemy się, co jego służący myślą o nieobecności ich pana…

* * *

_Od: Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów_

_Data: 4 lipca 1996_

_Cel: Utworzenie nowego departamentu_

Drogi ministrze,

Piszę do pana w ramach potwierdzenia utworzenia nowego pododdziału w Departamencie Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Nazwany zostanie Dywizją Śledzącą i skupi się wyłącznie na polowaniu i łapaniu tych czarodziejów, którym można udowodnić stałe używanie mrocznej magii w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Ich głównym celem będą wciąż kryjący się śmierciożercy, ponieważ Sam-Wiesz-Kto musiał pozostawić po sobie jakichś przyczajonych agentów, którzy wciąż znajdują się na wolności i być może przemknęli do armii Światła, zupełnie jak były dyrektor Durmstrangu, Karkarow. Inni mroczni czarodzieje będą ich pomniejszym zmartwieniem, ale śledzenie ich aktywności wciąż znajdzie się w zakresie obowiązków Dywizji Śledczej. Kilku byłych pracowników ze wszystkich departamentów, włącznie z niewymownymi, już zadeklarowali swoje zainteresowanie przyłączeniem się do tej Dywizji, a jej stworzenie będzie wspierane przez fundusze zaniepokojonych filarów społeczeństwa, jak i ze zwyczajowych zasobów ministerstwa. Załączam szczegółowe plany dotyczące założenia, funduszy, jak i pierwszą listę ochotników.

_Amelia Bones,_

_Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów_

* * *

_Od: Gabinet ministra magii_

_Data: 4 lipca 1996_

_Cel: Odpowiedź na “Utworzenie nowego departamentu”_

Amelio,

Wiem, skąd pochodzą Wasze fundusze i kim okażą się Wasze główne cele. Obecność tak wielu ochotników z Departamentu Regulacji i Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń tylko pieczętuje sprawę. Skończ wreszcie z usilnym przekonywaniem mnie do stworzenia dywizji zajmującej się polowaniem na wilkołaki, kiedy powinnaś pracować nad szukaniem śmierciożerców.

Twoja propozycja zostaje niniejszym odrzucona.

_Rufus Scrimgeour,_

_Minister magii_

* * *

_Prorok Codzienny, 7 lipca 1996_

_ **BYŁY HARRY POTTER: ZAGROŻENIE, CZY BOHATER?** _

_Autor: Dimirian Peaseblossom_

Obecnie wśród brytyjskich czarodziejów krąży petycja, która może na nowo zdefiniować nasze pojęcie najmłodszego żyjącego obecnie bohatera – o ile Philipowi Willoughby’emu uda się zainteresować nią wystarczająco wielu ludzi.

– Moja córka zginęła podczas ataku na Hogwart – powiedział Willoughby, lat 34, w ostatni wtorek. – Ale to nie Sami-Wiecie-Kto ją zabił. (Niech zostanie odnotowane, że pan Willoughby użył prawdziwego imienia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale ten dziennikarz nie miał serca narażać na to naszych czytelników). Zginęła, ponieważ Harry Potter – i tak, tak ma na nazwisko, uważam, że to po prostu niedorzeczne, że pozwalacie dzieciom na wyrzekanie się dziedzictwa swoich rodziców, kiedy tylko im się tak spodoba – ją zabił.

Mimo, że w naszej gazecie opisywaliśmy to wydarzenie już kilka dni temu, to pan Willoughby okazał się być pierwszym rodzicem, który nie miał zamiaru cierpieć w milczeniu, uznając śmierć swojej córki jako ofiarę wojenną.

– Rozsyłam tę petycję do wszystkich rodziców, których znam – powiedział Willoughby. Jest mugolem, ale twierdzi, że dobrze zna się na tym, jak działa świat czarodziejów i ma wiele kontaktów pośród rodziców dzieci z domu, do którego przydzielono jego córkę, Alexandrę. – A oni poślą je dalej. To, co Harry Potter zrobił, to było morderstwo. Jeśli wytłumaczymy to sobie koniecznością wojny, to co innego zaczniemy sobie tym tłumaczyć? Na przestrzeni historii w mugolskich wojnach dopuszczano się do okropnych czynów, ponieważ komuś wydawało się, że jedno morderstwo, jeden wyjątek może okazać się dobrym pomysłem. A potem następowały kolejne wyjątki.

Petycja dotyczy żądania, żeby Harry został osądzony za zbrodnie wojenne. Willoughby ma nadzieję, że zdoła zebrać dość podpisów, żeby zwrócić na nią uwagę ministerstwa.

– Musimy zachowywać się zgodnie z naszym kompasem moralnym w tej wojnie – powiedział pod koniec wywiadu. – Bo jeśli nie, to nie jesteśmy w żaden sposób lepsi od naszych przeciwników…

* * *

_8 czerwca 1996_

_Drogi Harry,_

Doszło do niesłychanej głupoty. Jeden z rodziców jednego z dzieci, które zabiłeś, rozsyła petycje, starając się zebrać jak najwięcej podpisów i zażądać, żeby postawiono cię przed sądem wojskowym.

Jak tylko o tym przeczytałem, to puściłem gazetę z dymem. Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, po prostu rzuciłem _Incendio_ i cała kuchnia zalała się popiołem. Peter spojrzał na mnie surowo, ale to chyba tylko dlatego, że sam nie miał jeszcze okazji jej przeczytać. Nie sądzę, żeby naprawdę winił mnie za moją reakcję.

Dostaliśmy kolejną kopię “Proroka” i tak, miałem rację. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Peter był aż taki zły. Zniknął na jakiś czas, powiedział, że musi chwilę pobyć sam. Kiedy wrócił, wyglądał na strasznie zadowolonego z siebie. Zapytałem go, co zbroił, a on tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko i zapytał, czemu niby miałby cokolwiek zbroić. Powiedziałem mu, że przecież był Huncwotem, ale to chyba był błąd, ponieważ zaczął przez to myśleć o Jamesie, Syriuszu i Remusie.

Remus napisał do mnie parę dni temu. Nie przeczytałem jego listu do końca. Zaczął od napisania mi, jak bardzo za mną tęskni, ale szybko przerzucił się na pisanie o tobie. To było… naprawdę obrzydliwe, Harry. Jemu chyba naprawdę wydaje się, że powinieneś przede wszystkim pomagać wilkołakom i rzucić wszystko inne w diabły, jakby nie istnieli w ogóle inni ludzie, którzy cierpią i potrzebują twojej pomocy. Oskarżał cię o zaniedbywanie ich i wahanie się. Ten list też puściłem z dymem.

Zapytałem dzisiaj Petera, czy nie pokazałby mi podstaw przemiany animagicznej. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a potem mnie ostrzegł, że to zajmuje naprawdę dużo czasu, zwłaszcza, że nie wiemy w ogóle, czy mam wystarczająco wiele talentu z transmutacji. Powiedziałem mu, że to nie szkodzi. Wspomniał mi jednak, że jemu, Jamesowi i Syriuszowi opracowywanie tego wszystkiego zajęło tyle, ponieważ musieli pracować ukradkiem; przecież nie chcieli, żeby ktokolwiek zaczął ich wypytywać, czemu chcą się stać animagami! Nie mogli tak po prostu zbierać składników na eliksiry i całe miesiące spędzili na nauce technik medytacji, których można nauczyć się w kilka tygodni, jeśli tylko pracuje się bez krycia się z tym. Dlatego może mi to zająć i dwa lata, ale Peterowi wydaje się, że powinno mi się udać, zwłaszcza, że mam nauczyciela. Uparł się jednak, że po powrocie do szkoły powinienem o wszystkim powiadomić dyrektorkę McGonagall. No ba.

Zaczęliśmy od technik medytacji. Zapytałem go, o czym mam myśleć. Powiedział mi, że muszę się skupić na własnej duszy, to zaprowadzi mnie do mojego kształtu. Jak tylko odkryję, jaki jest mój kształt, to mogę w nią celować, dzięki czemu znacznie szybciej osiągnę transformację. Dodał, że muszę też zaakceptować mój kształt. Jego przemiana zajęła mu najdłużej, bo nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że jest szczurem. Nienawidził wszystkiego, co może to o nim mówić.

Myślałem o tym, co pies i jeleń mogły mówić o Syriuszu i Jamesie i uznałem, że formy animagiczne chyba jednak nie zawsze mają rację.

Nie znam jeszcze własnej duszy. Spędzę nad tym trochę czasu.

Parvati mnie wczoraj odwiedziła. Spędziliśmy wiele godzin na gadaniu o niczym, całowaniu się i… innych sprawach, o których pewnie nie chcesz słyszeć, bo, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, sam nie chciałbym słyszeć o tym, że robisz je z Draco.

Wiem, że nie znasz jej jeszcze za dobrze, Harry, a ona nie zna za dobrze ciebie. Ale mogę ci to tu powiedzieć, bo wiem, że nigdy nie przeczytasz tego listu (a już na pewno nigdy nie pokażę go Parvati). Naprawdę ją lubię. Jest taka normalna. Trajkocze i chichocze o swoich przyjaciołach i ubraniach, i czasami się złości, i zwykle nie rozumie Hermiony lepiej ode mnie – chociaż mam wrażenie, że rozumiem Hermionę częściej od niej – i przytuliła mnie, kiedy usłyszała o tym, co zrobiłem w czasie bitwy, a parę dni temu wysłała sową słodycze do Lavender Brown, bo usłyszała, że się pochorowała i chciała poprawić jej humor. No i bez przerwy kłóci się z Padmą.

Jest prawdziwa. Czasem wydaje mi się, że moje życie już do końca staje na głowie, ale ona zawsze jest w pobliżu i wiem, że też mnie lubi – nie powiedziałaby mi tego, gdyby tego do mnie nie czuła, ona nie jest taka – nawet nie zamrugała, kiedy się dowiedziała, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Po prostu naprawdę, naprawdę lubię Parvati, Harry.

Może uda wam się nieco lepiej poznać w czasie tego roku szkolnego?

Muszę już kończyć ten list. Peter chce o czymś ze mną porozmawiać. Do zobaczenia, pewnie jakoś pod koniec sierpnia.

_Kocham cię,_

_Connor_

* * *

_Żongler, 11 lipca 1996_

_ **PLAGA SZCZURÓW ZALAŁA BIURO PROROKA CODZIENNEGO** _

_Autor: Julian Lovegood_

Mamy już bezwzględne dowody na to, że “Prorok Codzienny” jest związany ze Sprzysiężeniem Zgniłego Kła - szczury zaatakowały wczoraj falami biura tej gazety. Właściciele “Proroka Codziennego” twierdzą, że szczury zdawały się pojawić znikąd, nikt nie usiłował ich w żaden sposób przyzwać. “Po prostu się pojawiły!” było częstym jękiem. Wywołały wiele zniszczeń, włącznie ze zjedzeniem wszystkich kopii gazet, które miały dzisiaj zostać wydane, po czym zniknęły równie nagle, co się pojawiły.

Uważni czytelnicy “Żonglera” zauważą, oczywiście, w jaki sposób związek ze szczurami w dość jasny sposób wskazuje na związek Proroka ze Sprzysiężeniem Zgniłego Kła, w którym już biorą udział aurorzy, ludzie wypierający się, jakoby gnębiwtryski w ogóle istniały i łowcy chrapaków krętorogich…

* * *

_Prorok Codzienny, 13 lipca 1996_

Czy szukasz sobie czegoś ekscytującego do roboty? Jesteś zmęczony, że nie możesz zająć głosu w żadnej ważnej sprawie na tym świecie? Czy masz coś do POWIEDZENIA, ale nikt cię nie SŁUCHA?

Wyślij sowę do Dionizosa Hornblowera! Prasa Menad prowadzi nabór interesujących pisarzy. Bez względu na to, czy chcesz napisać list, artykuł, raport, wspomnienia, czy po prostu wygłosić swoją opinię, skontaktuj się z nami i pozwól wszystkim na usłyszenie twojego GŁOSU!

* * *

_15 lipca 1996_

_Drogi Harry,_

Chcę tylko napisać coś na szybko do ciebie – nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie otrzymasz – bo strasznie się boję i nie mogę zasnąć. (Prawda jest taka, że nie jestem nawet pewien wyżej zapisanej daty. Jest tak późno, że równie dobrze może już być szesnasty.)

Obudziło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby mnie ktoś drapał w kark. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to alarm osłon. Ktoś był przy Lux Aeternie, opierał się o nie, starał się znaleźć drogę do środka.

Momentalnie wstałem i poszedłem obudzić Petera, oczywiście. Może jeszcze dwa lata temu sam bym wyszedł, żeby to sprawdzić, ale teraz już jestem rozsądniejszy. Byłeś rewelacyjnym przykładem dla mnie, bracie, pod wieloma względami, zarówno tego, co robić, jak i czego pod żadnym pozorem nigdy nie robić.

Peter przeszedł się ze mną do granic osłon. Zobaczyliśmy tam postać, odzianą w ciemny płaszcz. Pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy, to że to był śmierciożerca, ale Peter przypomniał mi, że przecież śmierciożercy zginęli i głupio by było z jego strony pojawiać się w płaszczu, na widok którego pierwsze, o czym ludzie pomyślą, to będzie “śmierciożerca”, nawet jeśli naprawdę nim był. Miał kaptur tak nisko naciągnięty, że nie mogliśmy zobaczyć jego twarzy.

...Harry, Peterowi wydaje się, że to był Remus. Naprawdę mu się tak wydaje. Jakiś czarodziej starał się przebić przez osłony, dorwać nas, prawdopodobnie skrzywdzić, a Peterowi wydaje się, że to był Remus. Ja tam myślę, że to mógł być dowolny inny wilkołak. Peter jest jednak absolutnie przekonany i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go jednocześnie tak wściekłym i tak smutnym. Jak tylko wróciliśmy, to zamknął się w swojej sypialni i coś pisze. Ciekawe, czy to taki sam list jak ten, który nigdy nie zostanie wysłany. A może naprawdę wyśle go do Remusa?

Dziwnie mi się o tym myśli. Znaczy, w końcu Remus to mój ojciec chrzestny (chyba, że już mu nie wolno nim być, w końcu ministerstwo uchwaliło prawo, że wilkołaki nie mogą sprawować opieki nad dziećmi). Nie chcę myśleć, że kiedykolwiek spróbowałby mnie skrzywdzić. Ale Peter tak myśli. Jest o tym absolutnie przekonany.

Ale i tak do niczego nie doszło. Osłony podświetliły się dla mnie, jak tylko spróbowałem przyjrzeć się twarzy czarodzieja, więc momentalnie się aportował. Żadnego słowa, żadnych znajomych gestów. Jeśli był nam znajomy, to go nie rozpoznałem.

Kojarzy mi się to jednak z dziwną sową, którą ostatnio dostałem. Nie miała przy sobie niczego poza srebrnym zniczem. Peter nie pozwolił mi go dotknąć. Okazało się, że to był świstoklik. Gdzie by mnie zabrał? Nie mam pojęcia.

Peterowi wydaje się, że ktoś na mnie poluje. Wydaje mu się, że Remus chce mnie stąd zabrać i trzymać mnie jako zakładnika, żebyś musiał zrobić wszystko, co ci powie.

Wydaje mi się, że Peter robi się paranoiczny. Ale poza tym, to nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Już ledwie widzę na oczy. Idę spać. Dobranoc, Harry.

_Kocham cię,_

_Connor_

* * *

_Prorok Codzienny, 17 lipca 1996_

_ **DYREKTORKA HOGWARTU BRONI SWOJEGO DOBORU NAUCZYCIELI** _

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

Wczoraj przez brytyjski czarodziejski świat przeszła burza kontrowersji, kiedy dyrektorka Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonagall, wyjawiła na życzenie rodziców listę nauczycieli swojej prestiżowej szkoły.

McGonagall zatrudniła dwóch nowych profesorów, jednego na zajęcia z obrony przed mroczną magią, i jednego na zajęcia z transmutacji. Acies Merryweather, ostatnia profesorka obrony, zmieniła się w smoka i cokolwiek spektakularnie zniknęła, ciągnąc tradycję profesorów obrony, którzy nie są w stanie spędzić w Hogwarcie więcej niż roku. Chodzą pogłoski, że winą jest klątwa.

Wielu ludzi jednakże nie uważa jej wyboru następnego profesora na to stanowisko, byłego śmierciożercy Petera Pettigrew, za rozsądny ruch.

– To jest po prostu pożałowania godne, ot co – powiedział Peter Willoughby, lat 34. Jego córka, Alexandra, zginęła w czerwcu podczas ataku na Hogwart i od tego czasu pan Willoughby rozsyła petycję z nadzieją postawienia Harry’ego, Chłopca, Który Przeżył i Młodego Bohatera, przed sąd za zbrodnie wojenne. – W jak wiele niebezpieczeństw ona ma zamiar świadomie wpakować nasze dzieci?

Inne opinie są nieco bardziej wyważone, ale wciąż krytyczne.

– O ile aurorzy są absolutnie pewni, że on naprawdę jest niewinny – powiedziała nam wczoraj Sita Patil, lat 26. Jej córki, bliźniaczki, Padma i Parvati, lat 16, chodzą do tej szkoły, a Padma wzięła udział w bitwie o Hogwart na letnie przesilenie. – Jestem niezwykle dumna z moich córek i wszystkiego, co udało im się osiągnąć, ale wówczas mieliśmy do czynienia z zagrożeniem z zewnątrz. Doświadczenie pokazuje, że zagrożenie czyhające w samej szkole potrafi być znacznie bardziej złowieszcze.

Dyrektorka McGonagall obstawała stanowczo przy swojej decyzji zatrudnienia Pettigrew, który pod koniec poprzedniego roku już działał w ramach pozycji głowy domu Gryffindora.

– Peter sam był Gryfonem – powiedziała tej reporterce. – Był również żołnierzem w Pierwszej Wojnie przeciw Sami-Wiecie-Komu. Jest wojownikiem i dobrym pedagogiem. Widziałam, jak obchodzi się z uczniami. Nie mam absolutnie najmniejszych wątpliwości, że zatrudnienie go było dobrym pomysłem. Czas najwyższy, żeby więcej czarodziejskiego świata przekonało się o jego niewinności.

Jej drugi wybór nie wzburzył równie mocno ludzi, choć zatrudnienie względnie młodej i niedoświadczonej kobiety, Hildy Belluspersony, wywołało kilka pytań.

Po raz kolejny, dyrektorka McGonagall obstawała surowo przy swoim.

– Jestem w stanie rozpoznać wyjątkowy talent do transmutacji – powiedziała tej reporterce. – Powinnam być w stanie, w końcu sama uczyłam transmutacji w Hogwarcie przez kilka dekad. Nie odważę się zaoferować moim uczniom profesorki, która nie nauczy ich wszystkiego jak należy, zwłaszcza w tak niebezpiecznych czasach.

Belluspersona, która najwyraźniej jest zajęta przygotowaniami przed pierwszym rokiem w tak wymagającej pracy, nie była w stanie udzielić nam komentarza…

* * *

_Ptasi obserwator, 21 lipiec 1996_

“Twoje cotygodniowe oko na magiczne niebo od 1957”

_Zaobserwowano coraz częstsze pojawianie się bielików na brytyjskich wybrzeżach_

Z przyjemnością chcielibyśmy zaraportować powrót wyjątkowo majestatycznego ptaka na naszych wybrzeżach: orła bielika. Tego drapieżnika można rozpoznać po krótkim, tępo zakończonym ogonie o klinowatym kształcie i ogromnych rozmiarach, jak to przedstawia zamieszczona poniżej fotografia. Bieliki tradycyjnie raczej nie gnieżdżą się na magicznych terytoriach, ponieważ muszą wówczas walczyć o przetrwanie z wieloma innymi gatunkami, ale ostatnio coraz częściej się je zauważa – choć za każdym razem tylko jednego, samotnie lecącego ptaka – że niektórzy z naszych czytelników zaczęli wyrażać nadzieję na to, że może to wreszcie zaczęło ulegać zmianie i czarodzieje Brytanii niebawem zobaczą gnieżdżące się pary.

* * *

_23 lipca 1996_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Po raz kolejny mogę wysłać do pana tylko krótki list. Proszę o wybaczenie, ale znajdowanie czasu na pisanie tych listów, jak i sprawdzanie wszystkich informacji, zaczęło się ostatnimi czasy robić coraz cięższe. Podejrzewam, że ojciec próbuje zaaranżować dla mnie małżeństwo, albo planuje coś, w czym mam wziąć udział. Jeśli ośmielę się okazać jakikolwiek opór, to złamie mi różdżkę, po czym będzie mnie poił wywarem bezsennego snu, póki nie znajdzie jakiegoś eliksiru, który na dobre mnie złamie i umieści do końca pod jego kontrolą.

Zapytałam w poprzednim liście, czy kiedykolwiek słyszał pan o Falco Parkinsonie. Zadałam to pytanie nie bez powodu. Falco Parkinson był mentorem Albusa Dumbledore’a. Był również, choć przelotnie, dyrektorem Hogwartu, jak i obejmował wiele innych ról i tytułów. Wiele dociekliwych książek raportuje jego śmierć i wszystkim autorom wydaje się, że wszyscy inni się pomylili. Jeszcze więcej uważa go po prostu za mit.

To nie jest mit. On żyje. Słyszałam, jak wielokrotnie przewijał się w rozmowach moich rodziców. To on rozpoczął Zakon Feniksa, albo przynajmniej podpowiedział Albusowi Dumbledore’owi pomysł na niego. Obawiam się, że członkowie Zakonu zaczną się teraz zwracać do niego po upadku Dumbledore’a, z nadzieją, że zaniesie ich on z powrotem w stronę Światła.

Niewiele zdołałam ustalić na jego temat, poza jego wiekiem i mocą, a oba są potężne. Jedno jednak mogę powiedzieć panu z pewnością: jest animagiem, a jego formą jest orzeł bielik. Możliwe, że dzięki tej informacji zdoła pan powstrzymać go przed szpiegowaniem pana, bo wiem, że osłony można dostroić do konkretnego rodzaju zwierzęcia, czy też kompletnie zamknąć je przed animagami. Mam nadzieję, że uzna pan tę informację za użyteczną.

Po raz kolejny bardzo proszę, żeby nie próbował pan mi odpisać. Mój ojciec jest fanatykiem Światła. To, że w ogóle udało mi się napisać do pana już dwa listy, nie dając się na tym przyłapać, to istny cud. Ale strach już wystarczająco długo zamykał mi usta. Będę pisać dalej, tak długo jak będę w stanie i mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia moja rodzina naprawdę przyda się temu społeczeństwu, zamiast być postrzeganą jako splątane drzewo świątobliwych, zapatrzonych w Światło bigotów, którym obecnie jest.

_Z uszanowaniem,_

_Wyzwolicielka_

* * *

_28 lipca 1996_

_Droga pani dyrektor McGonagall,_

Bardzo mi przykro, że akurat do pani kieruję ten list, ale nie wiedziałem, do kogo innego miałbym go wysłać. Nie spodziewałem się, że niemożność skontaktowania się z Harrym przez całe dwa miesiące okaże się tak problematyczna.

Nazywam się Gerald MacFusty i pomagam mojemu klanowi w zarządzaniu i utrzymywaniu naturalnie występujących w Brytanii czarnych hebrydzkich. Harry wyszedł do nas z prośbą o informacje dotyczące brytyjskiej czerwono-złotej smoczycy, która pod koniec czerwca niespodziewanie pojawiła się na tym świecie, potężnej samicy, która niegdyś była Acies Lestrange. Osiadła na wyspie niedaleko naszych smoków, najwyraźniej przyciągnięta i uspokojona ich obecnością, po czym zapadła w coś, co nazywamy snem wygładzającym. Spodziewaliśmy się, że potrwa to przynajmniej dwa, może nawet trzy miesiące, po których obudziłaby się wściekle głodna.

Okazuje się, że nasze informacje dotyczące brytyjskich czerwono-złotych były cokolwiek niedokładne; minęły całe stulecia odkąd wymarł ten gatunek. Przebudziła się i odleciała. Skierowała się ku morzu i leciała powoli, jakby czegoś wypatrywała. Wierzymy, że jej głód nakłoni ją do zaatakowania najpotężniejszej zdobyczy, jaką znajdzie, możliwe że wieloryba, ale nie wiemy, gdzie się później uda.

Jeśli pozostaje pani w kontakcie z Harrym, to proszę przekazać mu te wieści. Kilku naszych opiekunów podeszło do niej, kiedy się przebudziła, ale nie byli w stanie jej utrzymać. Jej umysł jest dziki, niczym wzburzone morze w środku sztormu, jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy z czymś takim do czynienia.

Mamy zamiar rozesłać ostrzeżenia w Brytanii i Irlandii z nadzieją, że to wystarczy.

Pozostaję oddany z nadzieją,

_Gerald MacFusty_

* * *

_30 lipca 1996_

_Drogi Harry,_

Teraz to naprawdę żałuję, że nie mam jak ci wysłać tego listu. Tak strasznie się boję. Tak, właśnie przyznałem się, że się boję. Ale to nie szkodzi. To prywatny list, którego nikt nigdy nie zobaczy, zupełnie jak pamiętnik. Mogę tu przyznać, że się boję, tak długo jak mnie to nie paraliżuje, powstrzymując przed zrobieniem tego, co musi zostać zrobione.

Dzisiaj rano otrzymaliśmy, jak zwykle, naszą kopię “Proroka Codziennego” i Peter podniósł ją jako pierwszy. Wypluł owsiankę. Zapytałem go, co się dzieje, a on bez słowa podał mi gazetę.

Harry… oni polują na wilkołaki. Ministerstwo jakoś uformowało departament do tego zdolny, dzięki jakiemuś kruczkowi prawnemu. Już zabili dwójkę. Fotografia w Proroku przedstawiała łowcę, który trzymał dwie wilcze skóry, jedna z nich była płowa, a druga brązowa.

Wtedy właśnie zorientowałem się, że choćby nie wiem, jak zły Peter był na Remusa, to i tak go kocha. Stworzył patronusa – jego wygląda jak lśniące drzewo – i posłał go jako wiadomość do Remusa. Kiedy go o to zapytałem, wyjaśnił mi, że kiedyś Zakon Feniksa bez przerwy tak robił, kiedy nie mogli się inaczej ze sobą skontaktować, a sowy za długo by leciały. A potem zaczął krążyć po kuchni.

W gardle mnie bolało. Zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdyby żadna wiadomość nie wróciła, a potem zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdybyśmy otrzymali sowę z wiadomością, że Remus nie żyje.

Siedziałem z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Tylko tyle pamiętam.

A potem patronus powrócił. Był to wilk, co, jak podejrzewam, nikogo nie powinno było zaskoczyć. Obiegł Petera, którego twarz odprężyła się na ten widok. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na mnie.

– Nic mu nie jest – powiedział.

Kiwnąłem głową, a potem wszedłem na górę, żebym mógł napisać ten list.

Zaczęło się, Harry. Burza już się zaczęła. Dziwne, że jeszcze nigdy się tak wcześniej nie czułem. Znaczy, była ta burza Światła nad Hogwartem i burza Mroku na zimowe przesilenie, kiedy Światło do mnie przyszło i zapytało, czy nie przekazałbym ci trochę swojej mocy, jeśli jestem wobec ciebie lojalny. A Voldemort powrócił jeszcze wcześniej i próbował powrócić już trzy razy. Istniało wiele różnych okazji, kiedy świat wokół nas mógł się zmienić, nawet jeśli nie w samej szkole, to poza nią.

Ale nigdy jeszcze nie czułem czegoś takiego, jakby wokół nie szalała burza i nadchodziła wojna, a wszystko się trzęsie i lada moment może rozsypać w pył.

Mam nadzieję, że niebawem do nas wrócisz, Harry. Wiem, że potrzebujesz czasu, żeby się wyleczyć, tak naprawdę go potrzebujesz, ale my też cię tu potrzebujemy. Jesteś feniksem, którego śpiew może przeprowadzić nas przez tę burzę.

_Kocham cię,_

_Connor_

  
  



	7. Rozdział czwarty: Sygnał do powrotu z wygnania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szybkie ostrzeżenie, bo wiem, że niektórzy czytelnicy mają problem z czytaniem takich scen: BĘDZIE GORE. A przynajmniej wyjątkowo obrzydliwy opis.
> 
> Ponieważ angst, rzecz jasna, nigdy nie pozostaje szczególnie daleko w tyle za nami. Z drugiej strony, jestem naprawdę dumna z Harry’ego w tym rozdziale, a każdy, kto przeczytał do tego momentu tę historię wie, jak ciężko przyszło mu dotrzeć do tego punktu.

– I jak poszło?

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym usiadł ciężko na kanapie Dracona i założył rękę i kikut za głową. Starał się skupić na swoim nadgarstku, ustalić, czy faktycznie jest w stanie wyczuć w nim _mniej_ magii po przełamaniu pierwszej klątwy Bellatrix, ale irytacja wciąż go rozpraszała.

– Nijak. Magia jest taka sama jak ta w Leśnej Twierdzy – nieustanny prąd, który krąży wokół pokoju. Ilekroć staram się jakoś wpłynąć na ściany, magia po prostu składa je z powrotem tak, jak były. W ogóle nie jestem w stanie zwrócić na siebie jej uwagi, tak samo jak to było w Leśnej Twierdzy. – Zmarszczył brwi na sufit. – Wydaje mi się, że jednak będę do tego potrzebował bibliotek Blacków. Sanktuarium jest tylko w stanie pokazać mi magię miejsc, a nie jak działa.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

– No co? – Harry przechylił głowę i spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Porównuję swoje wspomnienia dotyczące ciebie z zeszłego roku z tym, kim jesteś teraz – powiedział Draco. – I przyznam, że teraz znacznie lepiej sobie radzisz niż wtedy.

– No ja _myślę_ – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, czemu to było na tyle zaskakujące, że oczy Draconowi lśniły, kiedy to mówił, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Wyciągnął swój nadgarstek w kierunku Dracona. – Nikt mi dopiero co nie urżnął ręki, a moi rodzice nie zostali dopiero co aresztowani przez durnia, którego mam za opiekuna, a któremu w żaden sposób nie mogę zaufać.

– A czy teraz mu ufasz? – Całe rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy Dracona, który przymrużył lekko oczy. – Bo ja tam nie wiem.

Harry westchnął i wyciągnął swoją dłoń zza głowy, żeby ścisnąć palcami nasadę nosa.

– To naprawdę skomplikowane pytanie.

– Nie, wcale nie. – Draco pochylił się w jego kierunku w swoim fotelu i zaczął uderzać palcem o kolano, akcentując w ten sposób każde słowo. – Czy. Ufasz. Snape’owi?

– Tak i nie – powiedział Harry, ponownie odchylając głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na sufit. Miał w sobie wyrzeźbione wzory, które Harry dopiero niedawno zauważył, ponieważ cienie łatwo je maskowały, a ostatnimi czasy w Sanktuarium tak często padało, że popołudniowe słońce nieczęsto miało okazję do pełnego oświetlenia tego pokoju. Teraz patrzył, jak wąż morski owija się wokół głazu, sycząc na chmury i zalewając wodą statki. Zastanawiał się, czy one naprawdę istnieją, czy też może artysta zobaczył kiedyś częściowo zanurzonego w wodzie smoka. – Wiem, czemu reaguje w ten sposób i wiem, że _nie chce_ mnie skrzywdzić.

– Ale? – zapytał Draco z naciskiem.

– Naciskasz – zauważył Harry.

Draco zaśmiał się krótko.

– Wiem i jeszcze rok temu bym się na to nie odważył, chyba że w sytuacji, w której ryzykowałeś życiem – powiedział. – Ale teraz to co innego, Harry. Nie jesteś już kruchym posągiem, który runie i rozbije się przy najlżejszym dotyku. Jesteś w stanie przyjąć to na siebie i rozumiesz, czemu to takie ważne. A teraz _mów_.

Harry przygryzał przez chwilę wargę.

– Ale nie wiem, czy mogę mu zaufać, że nie okaże się dla mnie obciążeniem po wyjeździe z Sanktuarium. Może powinienem powiadomić profesor McGonagall, żeby zaczęła rozglądać się za nowym profesorem od eliksirów.

– I nową głową domu Slytherina? – Draco spiął się.

– Nie wiem. – Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy i bezmyślnie potarł się po bliźnie. Odkąd tu przyjechał, to nie bolała, tak na dobrą sprawę, ale i tak dziwnie go świerzbiła po pobudce. Ciągle śnił o pełzaniu przez wąskie, podziemne tunele, jakby Voldemort postanowił ukryć się przed nim gdzieś pod ziemią. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że powinniśmy pomyśleć o tym, co dla niego może być w tej sytuacji najlepsze, Draco. Nie o tym, czy zdoła się wyleczyć przed konkretną datą. I jeśli oznaczałoby to, że lepiej dla niego byłoby zostać tu, ponieważ nie byłby w stanie opanować się w zewnętrznym świecie… – Wzruszył ramionami. – To niech i tak będzie.

– Brzmisz zupełnie jak on w zeszłym roku – mruknął Draco.

Harry westchnął.

– Jego nie czeka rozprawa ludzi, którzy go skrzywdzili. Sam nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. – Już miał dodać coś innego, kiedy obrócił z zaciekawieniem głowę. Na zewnątrz rozlegały się kroki, ciche plaśnięcia bosych stóp, które praktycznie biegły w kierunku pokoju Dracona. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie przypadkiem Nina; Draco powiedział, że nie czekała go dzisiaj żadna oczyszczająca duszę sesja, ale może sama o tym zapomniała.

Chwilę potem drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem i do środka weszła Vera. Harry zagapił się. Była niesłychanie wzburzona, co _niewłaściwie_ wyglądało na jej twarzy, jakby ktoś przyczepił jej tam maskę.

W dłoni trzymała list.

Harry poczuł, jak nadciąga do nich wiatr tego rodzaju, który zamarza wodę samym podmuchem. Wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę po list, a Vera podała mu go bez namysłu.

A może po długim namyśle, po prostu nie tutaj. Kiedy Draco zadał jej pytanie, odwróciła się i zaczęła mu cicho odpowiadać.

Harry czytał. Nie znał tego charakteru pisma, ale list datowany był na dzisiaj, pierwszego sierpnia.

_Drodzy bracia i siostry,_

_Zwykle wysłałabym prośbę o zgodę na przewiezienie kogoś przez cienie na miesiące, czy choćby tygodnie wcześniej, ale tę sytuację uważam za wyjątkowo pilną. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby czyjaś dusza zmieniła się tak raptownie w przeciągu zaledwie kilku godzin. Obawiam się, że jeśli spróbuję to przeciągnąć, to możemy go stracić. Dlatego wysyłam tę sowę śpieszną ścieżką poprzez ciebie, ponieważ to_ jest _nagły wypadek._

_Moje wędrówki zaprowadziły mnie na wyspę Man i zamieszkałej na niej rodziny Opalline’ów. Spędziłam pośród nich kilka dni, rozmawiając z jedną z ich córek, której ojciec zaczynał się martwić, że zaczyna ogarniać ją poczucie bezużyteczności. Dziś miał nastąpić mój ostatni dzień pośród nich, jako że rany na duszy córki były niewielkie i nie wymagały wizyty w Sanktuarium._

_Trzy godziny temu zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez smoczycę. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego: czerwono–złota samica o skrzydłach zdolnych do zasłonienia całego nieba._

Harry musiał w tym momencie przerwać na chwilę czytanie i zamknąć oczy. _Acies._

_Czy też to, co z niej zostało. W końcu już nie jest człowiekiem._

Otworzył oczy i wrócił do czytania.

_Opalline’om wydaje się, że przyciągnął ją do nich ich dom, Gollrish Y Thie, który jest szkieletem potężnego smoka jej gatunku. Wydaje im się również, że oszalała, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że szkielet już nie żyje i być może uznała, że to Opalline’owie go zabili. Nie da się jednak określić tego na pewno. Czasem smoki po prostu szaleją dlatego, że ich wola jest niczym nie ograniczona._

_Zionęła ogniem. Dwa tuziny Opalline’ów zginęło w przeciągu kilku sekund. Gdyby dziedziczki rodziny, Calibrid, nie było wówczas na wyspie, to podejrzewam, że zginęłoby ich jeszcze więcej. Ale była i dzięki temu mogła przyzwać do siebie całą magię swojej rodziny i zmusić smoczycę do zapadnięcia w sen._

_Musiała jednak skupić się przez kilka chwil, żeby zebrać w sobie całą tę magię, przez co kompletnie przestała myśleć o własnym bezpieczeństwie i płomienie niemal pochłonęły i ją. Jej brat, Doncan, wytrenowany do jej obrony i ochrony, skoczył przed nią, ochraniając ją własną magią i ciałem._

_Przeżył, zamiast wyparować, ale jego ciało zostało tak koszmarnie poparzone, że jego rodzina nie jest w stanie mu pomóc. Ogień odebrał mu również wzrok i zadał głębokie rany na duszy. Obecnie wierzy, że jego przeżycie nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ nie będzie w stanie dłużej chronić swojej siostry na sposoby, w jakie robił to przez większość życia. Jak tylko upewnił się, że Calibrid nic się nie stało, spróbował popełnić samobójstwo._

_Powstrzymałam go i mam zamiar przywieźć go ze sobą do Sanktuarium, również za pomocą śpiesznej ścieżki. Wiem, że Joseph badał magiczne techniki uzdrawiania ciała, które mogą mu pomóc. Ale pokazanie mu, że może żyć i prosperować pomimo swoich rozległych obrażeń, nie będzie miało większego sensu, jeśli nie znajdzie w sobie chęci do życia. Przykro mi, że nie mam czasu na zapytanie Was o oficjalną zgodę. Jeśli uznacie moje zachowanie za nieodpowiednie, przyjmę na siebie dowolną karę, jaką mi wymierzycie._

_Zaniepokojona,_

_Calla_

Harry spojrzał ponad listem. Vera przyglądała mu się ze spiętymi liniami tuż przy jej lekko przymrużonych oczach, przez co Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną o _niego_ – zdążył się przyzwyczaić już do tej miny – co nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

– Czyli pojawi się tutaj? – zapytał, żeby zacząć jakoś rozmowę.

Vera przytaknęła.

– Chciałam cię ostrzec – powiedziała – ponieważ Doncan naprawdę potrzebuje Sanktuarium, ale chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się o tym zawczasu i upewnić się, że nie będziesz się o nic obwiniał, kiedy już się tu pojawi.

– O nic się nie obwiniam – powiedział szorstko Harry, oddając jej list. – Powierzyłem Acies ludziom, którzy zapewnili mnie, że będzie spała przynajmniej do mojego powrotu do czarodziejskiego świata. Wygląda na to, że się pomylili, ale to nic dziwnego, bo nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek w dzisiejszych czasach tak naprawdę w pełni pojmował magię, która zmieniła jej ciało. Co mnie _dziwi,_ to to, że stała się czerwono–złotą brytyjską, zamiast którymś z obecnie żyjących gatunków. – Pokręcił głową, po czym przyciągnął swój umysł z powrotem do meritum sprawy. – Kiedy Doncan tu przyjedzie?

– Calla może spędzić trochę czasu na przekonywaniu rodziny, ale ma rację, niewiele ktokolwiek może dla niego zrobić na wyspie Man – wymamrotała Vera, marszcząc brwi na Harry’ego. – W dodatku mają swoje własne psychiczne obrażenia do ukojenia, w końcu stracili wielu członków rodziny. Dlatego powinni pojawić się w przeciągu kilku godzin, najdalej jutro.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I nie jest pewna, czy będzie chciał dłużej żyć?

– To prawda.

– Mogę pomóc – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Wiem że tak. Moja wersja może była wyjątkowo pokręcona, ale tak na dobrą sprawę przeszliśmy z Doncanem przez podobny trening. _Wiem_ jak to jest, kiedy środek mojego świata zaczyna się chwiać i walić, a do mnie zaczyna docierać, że już nie jestem w stanie go chronić jak należy. – Spojrzał Verze w oczy. – Jest opiekunem, zupełnie jak ja.

Ramiona Very spięły się.

– Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę z tego, że może nie chcieć z tobą rozmawiać?

Harry prychnął.

– Oczywiście że tak. Ale z drugiej strony, on nie chce też żyć i pewnie przyjechać do Sanktuarium też nie chce, a Calla i tak go tu przywiezie. Wydaje mi się jednak, że może istnieć pewna szansa na to, że jednak zechce ze mną porozmawiać. Już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy, jest świadomy podobieństw między nami. Sam to przede mną przyznał.

– A jeśli powiem – zaczęła Vera niskim głosem, klarownym niczym strumyk – że nie sądzę, żeby próby wyleczenia jego duszy wyszły ci na dobre, ponieważ sam wciąż usiłujesz zaleczyć własną?

Harry założył ręce na piersi.

– To ci odpowiem, że pomaganie innym zawsze było dla mnie jednym ze sposobów leczenia – powiedział, zniżając głos do chłodnej uprzejmości, którą wcześniej wygrywał dyskusje ze swoimi mrocznymi sojusznikami, zwłaszcza podczas pierwszych spotkań z nimi. – Nie chcę ci się stawiać i żal byłoby mi działać wbrew twoim nakazom, ale nie jestem już w tak kruchym stanie, że potrzebuję absolutnej izolacji przed każdą skrzywdzoną osobą. Przecież i tak już rozmawiam z profesorem Snape’em, nie?

Vera zagapiła się na niego, a Harry zamrugał.

– Nie wiedziałaś? – wypalił. _Skąd mi przyszło do głowy, że o tym wiedziała? Przecież nasze sesje ze Snape’em zawsze odbywały się w prywatnym otoczeniu, więc nigdy jej przy nich nie było, w dodatku ma swoje własne życie._

– Nigdy nie powinieneś był brać tego ciężaru na siebie – powiedziała Vera, której głos jeszcze bardziej ścichł, tym razem z podenerwowania. – Wiedziałam, że odmówił pomocy od Josepha. Nie wiedziałam, że zamiast tego postanowił zrobić z ciebie swojego wieszcza.

Harry czuł, że zaczyna się krzywić z niechęcią.

– Wiele ciężarów nigdy nie powinno było wylądować na moich barkach – powiedział ostro. – Ale wylądowały, bo tak już czasami bywa. Chcę pomóc. Mogę pomóc. Wokół mnie unosi się tyle tej potęgi, a ja niczego z nią nie robię. A Snape przynajmniej pozwala mi sobie pomagać, bo w ogóle ze mną rozmawia. No to czemu nie mam pomóc Doncanowi, jeśli sam wyrazi na to zgodę?

– Bo nie powinieneś czuć takiej _konieczności_ – powiedziała Vera. Ciągle kręciła głową, jakby to miało sprawić, że wszystko, co jej się w tym nie podoba, nagle przestanie istnieć. – Nigdy się do końca nie wyleczysz, jeśli nie przestaniesz tak ciągle brać na siebie kolejnych ciężarów, Harry.

– Czy to jest coś, co widzisz w mojej duszy? – Harry nachylił się do niej. – Czy też może cytujesz wiedzę, której się tu nauczyłaś?

Vera zagapiła się na niego.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Harry. – Może jest to dla ciebie niespotykane, Vero, ponieważ większość ludzi, którzy potrzebują twojej pomocy, faktycznie wymagają całkowitego odcięcia od świata, żeby się w pełni wyleczyć. Ale ja po prostu tak nie mam, to wszystko. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wychowano mnie jak należy, a potem nie miałem normalnego życia odkąd wylądowałem w Hogwarcie. Czemu pod tym względem miałbym być normalny?

– Chciałam zaoferować ci szansę na normalność. – Oczy Very lśniły z żalu. – Nie chciałam zmuszać cię do pomagania tym, którzy powinni być w stanie przeżyć po prostu dzięki pomocy wieszczom.

Harry pozwolił sobie złagodnieć, bo z jej tonu wywnioskował, że wygrał.

– To jest niesprawiedliwe – powiedział. – Przyznaję. Ale nie sądzę, żeby istniała sprawiedliwość, o ile ludzie sami jej nie wymyślą i nie zaczną jej bronić. Czy pozwolisz mi pomóc Doncanowi, o ile sam wyrazi na to chęć?

– Ale _wyłącznie_ , jeśli się na to zgodzi – powiedziała Vera, patrząc na niego surowo.

– No pewnie – powiedział Harry, nieco zaskoczony i urażony, że w ogóle przyszło jej do głowy, że Harry wpadłby nieproszony do pokoju Doncana, żądając rozmowy z nim.

– I może jutro porozmawiamy o tym, czy kiedykolwiek zdołasz najpierw pomyśleć o sobie, zamiast o innych – powiedziała Vera, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Harry z namysłem odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. _Czyli wciąż nie rozumie wszystkiego, mimo zdolności do widzenia mojej duszy. Pewnie nie mieści się jej w głowie, jak miałbym pracować nad własnym leczeniem i przy okazji komukolwiek pomagać. Ale to przecież nieprawda. Była zadowolona z moich postępów, a przecież spora ich część miała miejsce, kiedy pomagałem Snape’owi._

– Harry.

Harry z obawą zerknął na swojego chłopaka. Nie był pewien, czy Draco zaaprobuje to wszystko, czy też nie. Oczywiście, Draco i tak nie byłby w stanie zmienić postanowienia Harry’ego.

– Czy to się nigdy nie skończy? – zapytał Draco zmęczonym głosem.

Harry znał na to odpowiedź. Podszedł do krzesła i pochylił się, obejmując Dracona na poziomie ramion i całując go skroń.

– Nie – wyszeptał. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym po Greybacku i Whitecheek, pamiętasz? To się nigdy nie kończy. Życie nie zatrzyma się i nie zaczeka na ciebie, póki nie nauczysz się, jak w nim żyć. Głupi byłem, skoro wydawało mi się, że byłbym w stanie wyjechać na dwa miesiące i do niczego by nie doszło w międzyczasie. Chciałem wszystko zorganizować tak, żeby był spokój, ale świat tak po prostu nie działa.

– Ale chyba nie czujesz winy z powodu poparzeń Doncana? – Draco spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy.

Harry’emu wymknął się zaskoczony śmiech.

– Nie. Tę decyzję podjąłem na podstawie dobrych dowodów, a przynajmniej tego, co wtedy wyglądało jak dobre dowody. Nie przejmuj się tym tak, Draco. Nie próbuję się w ten sposób ukarać. Poczucie winy nie pomaga równie dobrze, co szczera determinacja do udzielenia komuś pomocy. – Zaczął zabierać ręce z Dracona.

– Wiesz… – zaczął Draco i umilkł.

Harry zaczekał.

– Wiesz – ciągnął po chwili Draco, głosem jeszcze cichszym niż Very – wydawało mi się, że pewnego dnia to wszystko wreszcie dobiegnie końca? Wyobrażałem sobie nas, mieszkających gdzieś w izolacji – nawet nie w Brytanii, bo tak długo jak będziemy w Brytanii, ludzie nigdy nie przestaną cię nagabywać. Ale może w Irlandii. Albo Australii, czy Ameryce, czy też w dowolnym innym miejscu, w którym mówią po angielsku. Po prostu byśmy tam mieszkali i naszym największym problemem byłyby kłótnie o to, kto kupił zepsute mięso. – Zaśmiał się. – Głupie, nie?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– To nie jest głupie, Draco. Po prostu nierealistyczne. Ale marzenia powinny być nierealistyczne.

Łagodnie przyłożył dłoń do karku Dracona i trzymał ją tam, póki Draco nie podniósł głowy i wtedy go pocałował, powoli i dokładnie, wkładając w to tak wiele miłości, jak tylko był w stanie. Wciąż nie uważał, żeby jego leczenie doszło do punktu, w którym jest w stanie okazywać ciałem własne emocje, a już z pewnością nie miał w tym takiej samej wprawy co Draco, ale wyglądało na to, że był w tym wystarczająco dobry, żeby pozostawić Dracona lekko oszołomionego.

– To się nigdy nie skończy – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale być może pewnego dnia znajdziemy sobie taki domek na uboczu, w którym moglibyśmy się ukryć raz na jakiś czas, odpoczywając między ratowaniem wilkołaków i sprowadzaniem kompletnej klęski na wszelkich politycznych przeciwników Malfoyów.

Draco ponownie się zaśmiał i tym razem brzmiało to znacznie lepiej, znacznie weselej.

– Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze jedno pytanie, Harry?

– Oczywiście. – Harry owinął się nieco wokół oparcia krzesła. – Pytaj o co tylko chcesz.

– _Czemu_ tak strasznie zależy ci na pomaganiu innym ludziom? – Draco patrzył wprost na niego, zupełnie jakby sam był wieszczem, zdolnym do odczytania jego duszy samym spojrzeniem. – Przecież wieszcze mogą pomóc Doncanowi. Chyba nie wątpisz w ich zdolności? – Harry pokręcił głową. – No to po co się zgłosiłeś?

– Ponieważ – powiedział Harry – kiedy widzę problem, na który mogę coś poradzić, to powinienem coś na niego poradzić. Albo powinienem przynajmniej znaleźć kogoś, kto jest w stanie coś na niego poradzić.

Draco przez chwilę się nie odzywał.

– Chyba nie byłbym w stanie żyć w ten sposób.

– Nie prosiłbym cię o to. – Harry przechylił głowę. – Nikogo bym o to nie prosił. Przecież głupim z mojej strony byłoby też oczekiwanie od innych robienia wszystkiego, co wymagałoby od nich lordowskiej mocy, kiedy jej nie mają, prawda? I to działa trochę w ten sam sposób. Skoro nie mogą żyć w ten sposób, to głupim z mojej strony byłoby oczekiwanie tego od nich. Ale wiem, że ja mogę, więc tak właśnie żyję.

– Bez wycieńczania się? Bez robienia z siebie magazynu na każde możliwe wyrzuty sumienia? – zapytał Draco wyzywająco, więc Harry stawił czoła temu wyzwaniu.

– Tak – powiedział. – Dawno temu otrzymałem list od twojej matki, Draco, kiedy pisała jeszcze do mnie jako Dziecię Gwiazd. Opisała mi swego rodzaju bezimiennego Lorda… wydaje mi się, że poniekąd miała na myśli _vatesa_ , ale takiego nie dla magicznych stworzeń, pewnie dlatego nie użyła wtedy tego słowa. Opisała kogoś, kto używa swojej magii do służenia innym, leczenia ich i chronienia, ale również kogoś, kto jest w stanie dokonywać własnych osądów. Ostatecznie czasem ludzie będą chcieli wejść z nim w sojusz przez wzgląd na samolubne pobudki. A niektórzy będą chcieli osiągnąć swoje cele na sposoby, które skrzywdzą innych. Podczas gdy jeszcze inni po prostu będą prosili go o głupoty. Dlatego będzie musiał podejmować decyzje pod względem tego, jak chce używać tej magii, a potem żyć z konsekwencjami, jeśli jego decyzje okażą się niewłaściwe. Pamiętałem o służeniu, leczeniu i ochronie, ale nie o wszystkim innym. Chyba nie ufałem sobie na tyle, żeby czuć się na siłach i podejmować tego rodzaju decyzje. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz już się czuję.

Draco z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechnął się na to szeroko.

– No co? – zapytał Harry.

– Jak wrócimy – powiedział miękko Draco – to spadniesz na nich jak tona gruzu. I nawet nie będą wiedzieli, kiedy to się stało i co dokładnie. Ale wokół ciebie zaczną pojawiać się ludzie, którzy będą chcieli się do ciebie zbliżyć, zwrócić na siebie uwagę po prostu przez wzgląd na to, kim jesteś, Harry, nawet nie dlatego, że jesteś potężny i możesz się im przydać. Pojawią się tacy, którzy się w tobie zakochają. – Jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. – I nie będą mogli cię dostać, bo ja już tu jestem.

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Rozpieszczony gnojek.

– Palant.

– Idiota.

– Dureń. – Draco pochylił się i pocałował go tak niespodziewanie, że Harry zachwiał się do tyłu i niemal wywrócił. – A teraz idź, dowiedz się, kiedy Doncan się pojawi, albo porozmawiaj ze Snape’em, albo zajmij się czymś, co _pomaga_ innym – powiedział, a przedostatnie słowo ociekało taką pogardą, że Harry nie słyszał od niego takiego tonu bodaj od trzeciego roku, a i wtedy tylko kiedy wymawiał imię jego brata. – Bohaterze.

Harry podniósł rękę w salucie, po czym wyszedł, postanawiając udać się na platformę, na której wylądował jego własny powóz. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, to było jedyne miejsce, w którym wieszcze w ogóle mogli lądować, nawet po przybyciu śpieszną ścieżką.

* * *

– Poprosił o ciebie.

Harry oderwał wzrok od czytanej właśnie książki – „Wydzieranie się na trawę: Poradnik dla początkujących” – po czym odłożył ją na bok. Przywiózł ją ze sobą z biblioteki Blacków i już dwukrotnie przeczytał. Połowę tego drugiego razu spędził przy drzwiach do pokoju Doncana, używając niewielkiego _Lumos_ do podświetlania sobie stron po zapadnięciu zmroku.

Prawdopodobnie ominął go obiad, ale nie czuł się szczególnie głodny, kiedy minął drzwi z płaskorzeźbą jednorożca.

Harry jeszcze nie widział równie spokojnego pomieszczenia co to, w którym wieszcze zdecydowali się umieścić Doncana. Zawierał w sobie wiatr, który powoli przetaczał się wokół pokoju, niczym strumień mocy w Leśnej Twierdzy. Srebrne maswerki opadały od samego sufitu, wypełnione wodą, która lśniła tak delikatnie, że Harry momentalnie odczuł własne zmęczenie. Z dwóch kątów dobiegał śpiew, który brzmiał Harry’emu jak słowiczy, który w pewnym momencie urwał się i przeszedł w skowronkowy. No i, oczywiście, nie było tu żadnych luster.

Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, oczywiście; Doncan był ślepy. Ale Harry i tak docenił, że wieszcze umieścili go w takim pokoju.

W samym środku pomieszczenia stało łóżko, które odsunięto teraz na bok. Doncan unosił się na łagodnych strumieniach powietrza, zaczarowanych do utrzymywania temperatury, którą by w stanie znieść, a która pomoże mu w leczeniu oparzeń. Harry nie sądził, żeby w tej chwili biedak był w stanie zaznać jakiegokolwiek komfortu.

Jego skóra bardziej przypominała obecnie kamień wulkaniczny, niż cokolwiek ludzkiego. Czarna i skórzana, wciąż zalatywała smażonym mięsem. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł bliżej.

Płomienie Acies trafiły go w klatkę piersiową i twarz, po czym zawinęły się wokół jego rąk i nóg; Harry miał wrażenie, że przeżył prawdopodobnie wyłącznie przez wzgląd na tarcze, które wzniósł, chroniąc swoją siostrę. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmumifikowaną, z pustymi oczodołami, brakiem jakiegokolwiek owłosienia, całą skórą pomarszczoną i uszami, które zmieniły się w drobne, odstające kawałki mięsa. Harry patrzył bezsilnie na płaty czerwono–białej skóry, która wyłaniała się spod czerni, oznaczającej kompletne zniszczenie nerwów. Nic nie było bardziej bolesne od poparzeń. Słyszał, jak Doncan wył z bólu, kiedy wieszcze wnosili go do środka. Użyli eliksirów, ale mogli je tylko wlać mu do gardła. Jego skóra była tak kompletnie zniszczona, że dowolne eliksiry czy maści, które mogliby na nie zaaplikować, po prostu po niej spłyną.

– Doncan – powiedział wreszcie Harry. Wiedział, że Doncan jest w stanie mówić i słyszeć, choć Merlin jeden wiedział, jakim cudem. Być może jego magiczna tarcza zdołała uchronić jego słuch i gardło nawet, jeśli niczego nie poradziła na oczy. Albo był to rezultat magii, którą Calibrid użyła na nim w chwilę po uderzeniu płomieni. Możliwe, że to w ogóle było połączenie jego magii i płomieni Acies. Brytyjskie czerwono–złote wyginęły tak dawno temu, że prawie niczego nie wiedziano już o nich na pewno.

Doncan drgnął, napierając na strumienie powietrza, po czym obrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Harry odsunął od siebie druzgocące współczucie. Nie miał teraz na nie czasu, tak samo jak Doncan. Jak to Calla – młoda, szczupła kobieta o wykończonych oczach, którą Harry spotkał przelotnie, nim nie zniknęła w tym pokoju ze swoim podopiecznym – ujęła w swoim liście, leczenie na niewiele się przyda, jeśli Doncan miał zamiar popełnić samobójstwo jak tylko znajdzie na to dość sił.

– Harry.

Harry skrzywił się. Doncan jednak łyknął trochę płomieni i dymu. Jego głos rzęził i sapał, urywając się w osobliwych chwilach, niczym obłoczki dymu. Ciągnął jednak dalej, nie dając Harry’emu okazji do zadania pytań.

– Przepadło – powiedział. – Wszystko. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej nie będę w stanie chodzić. Nie są w stanie mi powiedzieć, na ile będę w stanie wyzdrowieć, ale nawet jeśli całkowicie, to już nigdy nie odzyskam wzroku.

– Nigdy? – zapytał Harry. – Żadna magia…

– Nie. – Ton Doncana był pusty, bez wyrazu. – Istnieją takie sprawy, których nawet magia nie naprawi, Harry. Płomienie wypaliły mi nerwy wzrokowe i… to nie był zwykły ogień, tylko magiczny, pełen niszczycielskiej mocy. Tam już nic nigdy nie wyrośnie.

Harry pomyślał o spalonej ziemi i skrzywił się na myśl, że ludzkie ciało miałoby przejść przez coś takiego.

– I właśnie dlatego nie chcesz już dłużej żyć? – zapytał.

Doncan warknął i przetoczył się na strumieniach powietrza z wysiłkiem, którego Harry nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać. Błękitne i zielone światła przesłaniały go w pasie, oferując choć odrobinę skromności; dowolny materiał mógłby spocząć na czarnej, wypalonej skórze. Nie można go było nawet oprzeć o fragmenty niepoparzonej skóry, bo te znajdowały się zbyt nieregularnie.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział. – Zmieniłeś zdanie o ochronie swojego brata, bo ci to narzucono. Ale ja sam postanowiłem chronić moją siostrę, a do tego potrzebuję wszystkich zmysłów. Wiem, jak walczyć na ślepo, ale to nie wystarczy. Dorwie ją dowolny wróg, który zakradnie się do niej bezgłośnie.

Harry kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim.

– I wydaje ci się, że ludzie nigdy nie przestaną jej atakować?

– Oczywiście że nie – wyszeptał Doncan. – Czy wiesz, że kilku ludzi z mrocznych, czystokrwistych rodzin, starało się ją zabić jak była małą dziewczynką, Harry? Oni nie są ze Światła. Nie obchodzi ich to, do czego Opalline’owie przykładają wagę – po prostu nie podobało im się, że czystokrwista rodzina o dowolnej deklaracji postanowiła traktować swoje charłaczne dziecko jak normalnego człowieka, a już nie wyobrażasz sobie, jaki chaos nastąpił, kiedy ojciec ogłosił ją swoją dziedziczką. Coraz więcej ludzi starało się ją zabić, albo porwać w czasie podróży. A kiedy zacznie swoją rewolucję, zacznie tworzyć most pomiędzy magicznym światem a mugolskim, to jeszcze więcej osób ją znienawidzi.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową, po czym przypomniał sobie, że przecież Doncan go nie widzi.

– Czy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jak umrzesz, to w żaden sposób nie będziesz w stanie udzielać się w jej życiu?

Doncan prawdopodobnie starał się zmarszczyć brwi; nie sposób było to określić na jego pomarszczonej twarzy.

– Oczywiście że tak. Ale mój udział w jej życiu i tak już dobiegł końca.

– Wcale nie – powiedział Harry rzeczowo. – Wciąż cię potrzebuję. Jak myślisz, czym dla niej się staniesz z tymi poparzeniami?

– Kimś bezużytecznym – wyszeptał Doncan. – Kimś, kto ją spowalnia.

– _Niekoniecznie_. – Harry wstał i podszedł bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć mu się. Odsunął od siebie zgrozę. Nie była mu teraz potrzebna. – Symbolem, Doncanie. Symbolem tego, jak wiele kosztuje władza. Przywódcom zwykle nic się nie dzieje, ale otaczającym ich ludziom owszem. Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej coś ci się stało w czasie pełnienia obowiązków?

– Nie – powiedział Doncan. – Za każdym razem w porę _zauważałem_ zagrożenie i albo ściągałem ją z toru, albo broniłem jej. – Gorycz w jego głosie była silniejsza od zapachu spalonego mięsa.

– No właśnie – powiedział Harry. – To oznacza, że jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie musiała się z tym tak naprawdę zmierzyć. Teraz zrozumie swoją rolę na poziomie, w jakim nigdy by jej nie pojęła, gdyby jej rodzinie nic się nie stało. Nie dość, że ty skończyłeś z takimi poparzeniami, to jeszcze musi uporać się z dwoma tuzinami martwych, prawda? – Calla powiedziała Harry’emu w ich krótkiej rozmowie, że Patona nie było na wyspie Man, bo akurat był w odwiedzinach u krewnych we Włoszech. Prawdopodobnie nie otrzyma wieści o tym, co się stało, jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a nawet jeśli już otrzymał, to nie był w stanie wrócić na wyspę Man wystarczająco szybko, żeby Calla mogła rozmówić się z nim w kwestii przywiezienia tu Doncana.

– No ma. – Doncan poruszył się niespokojnie i ponownie przewrócił, przez co zawisł niemal do góry nogami. Harry łagodnie użył własnej magii, żeby ułożyć go z powrotem. Doncan mruknął podziękowania.

– Będzie o tobie pamiętała – powiedział Harry. – Będzie o tobie myślała. Będzie jej brakowało twojej obecności obok. Będzie żałować, że nie może odwrócić się i poprosić cię o radę, a potem przypomni sobie o twoim poparzeniu. Być może wcześniej myślała o tobie jak o swojej tarczy, swoim opiekunie, swoim starszym bracie. Teraz musi myśleć o tobie jak o ofierze.

– Czy ty _chcesz_ , żebym poczuł się od tego wszystkiego jeszcze gorzej?

– Chcę, żebyś przejrzał na oczy – powiedział Harry. Wiedział, że wieszcze nie obraliby takiego kursu, a przynajmniej musiałoby minąć wiele miesięcy, nim nie zorientowaliby się, jak bardzo jest to konieczne. Harry przekonał się o tym po zobaczeniu reakcji Very na wieść, że Harry pomagał Snape’owi. Byli zanadto skupieni na jednostkach. Vera była przekonana, że Harry powinien wyleczyć się dla własnego dobra, a Harry wywnioskował ze swoich krótkiej rozmowy z Callą, że myślała podobnie. Chciały, żeby Doncan chciał dalej żyć dla samego siebie i póki go do tego nie przekonają, to będą uważały go za potencjalnie skłonnego do popełnienia samobójstwa. Ale tak nie podchodzi się do opiekunów. – Connor nie był w stanie już dłużej na mnie polegać i wierzyć, że będę go przed wszystkim chronił, kiedy wyrwałem się spod sieci, która przywiązała moją lojalność do niego. Aktywnie z tym walczył, a potem jeszcze ze mną, bo wydawało mu się, że mogę zabić mojego ojca chrzestnego, którego głęboko kochał. Całe miesiące zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to ja w tym wszystkim byłem tak naprawdę ofiarą i że powinien być w stanie stać o własnych siłach, ale jak już mu się to udało, to nie było odwrotu.

Harry zamilkł na moment.

– Gdybym popełnił samobójstwo wyłącznie dlatego, że moje cele w życiu uległy zmianie, to by się załamał. Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, jak twoje samobójstwo odbiłoby się na Calibrid, która, w przeciwieństwie do Connora, nie miała miesięcy na powolne przyzwyczajanie się do twojego zanikania z jej życia.

Oddech Doncana uciekał mu szybko z płuc, po czym wracał, ciężko i z rzężeniem. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie powinien przyzwać Josepha, ale szybko się uspokoił.

– Nie zmienię podejścia, wciąż chcę jej służyć – powiedział Doncan.

– Nie oczekuję po tobie zmiany podejścia – powiedział Harry. _Wręcz mam nadzieję, że go nie zmienisz, bo właśnie dzięki temu możesz uznać, że jednak chcesz żyć._ – Ale teraz cię potrzebuje i to _nie_ w roli, która zawsze odgrywałeś. Ona tak bardzo cię teraz potrzebuje, Doncanie. Nie jesteś już w stanie jej chronić, tak przynajmniej twierdzisz, ale wciąż możesz jej doradzać. Możesz być dla niej inspiracją, symbolem wszystkich ludzi, dla których musi być silna… o ile przeżyjesz. Wyobrażasz sobie, co się z nią stanie, jeśli pozwolisz się temu zabić? Przecież osunie się w przepaść.

– Nie może – wyszeptał Doncan. – Zbyt wielu ludzi na niej polega.

– Dokładnie. – Właśnie do tego wniosku Harry próbował go doprowadzić, ale chciał, żeby to Doncan powiedział to na głos. – Jest przywódcą, Doncanie, ale nigdy do tej pory nie musiała stać o własnych siłach, nie tak do końca. Zawsze przy niej byłeś, sam to powiedziałeś. Teraz zmaga się ze stratą, ale radzi sobie, bo uważa ją tylko za tymczasową…

– Mój wzrok już nigdy nie powróci.

– A czy twój wzrok jest _tobą?_ – Harry podniósł brwi. – Czy twój wzrok jest umysłem, który jej doradzał, który ją chronił, czy twój wzrok jest magią, która obroniła ją przed smoczymi płomieniami? Wciąż ma szansę na odzyskanie tego wszystkiego. Ale jeśli umrzesz, to to wszystko przepadnie.

– Przeżyłaby – powiedział Doncan, którego głos zrobił się płochy. – Musiałaby. Pozbierałaby się i ruszyła dalej przed siebie.

– Ale czy poradziłaby sobie z tym równie dobrze, gdyby miała swojego brata przy sobie? – Harry pokręcił głową, po czym po raz _kolejny_ musiał przypomnieć sobie, że Doncan jest ślepy. – Straciła dwa tuziny Starej Krwi, Doncanie, ludzi, których do końca życia będzie nosiła na swojej skórze. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jak strasznie musi teraz przez to cierpieć. Ale i tak musi okazywać wszystkim siłę, ponieważ tak właśnie w chwilach kryzysu musi zachowywać się czystokrwista dziedziczka. Właśnie dlatego rodziny przekazują im moc i kontrolę nad sobą, ponieważ dzięki temu mogą na nich polegać w chwilach takich jak ta. Nie dopuść do tego, żeby straciła i brata. Popełnianie samobójstwa byłoby w tej chwili najbardziej samolubną decyzją, jaką mógłbyś podjąć w życiu. A nie sądzę, żeby twój ojciec wytrenował cię, żebyś był samolubny.

Cisza. Doncan oddychał. Harry czekał. Jego magia sprawdzała, delikatnie owijając się wokół twarzy Doncana, po czym powróciła do niego z obrazem wypalonych oczodołów. Harry skrzywił się. _Ma rację. Tu już nic nigdy nie wyrośnie._

– Wieszczom to się raczej nie spodoba – powiedział wreszcie Doncan. – Chcą, żebym powiedział im, że chcę żyć… po prostu dlatego, że tego chcę. Powóz niósł nas tylko godzinę dzięki śpiesznej ścieżce, ale Calli dosłownie dziób się nie zamykał pod tym względem.

– A niech się walą – powiedział Harry. – Nie mogą podjąć za ciebie tej decyzji. Tylko ty możesz. Czy kiedykolwiek posłuchałeś się ludzi, którzy jęczeli ci, że straciłeś własną osobowość przez swoją decyzję chronienia Calibrid?

– Oczywiście że nie.

– No to teraz też nie słuchaj – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś żyć dalej, Doncanie, choćby dlatego, że tylko w ten sposób wypełnisz swoje przysięgi. W dalszym ciągu możesz jej doradzać. Możesz ją inspirować. Twoja rola uległa zmianie, ale to nie oznacza, że musisz ją opuszczać.

Znowu cisza.

– Podjąłem dobrą decyzję – odezwał się Doncan – postanawiając porozmawiać z tobą. Dałeś mi… coś, o co warto walczyć, Harry. Nie zmienię tak do końca mojego postanowienia, ale muszę wziąć to pod uwagę.

Harry pokłonił się przed nim z dłonią przyłożoną do piersi na poziomie serca. Radość go przepełniała.

– Świetnie – powiedział. – Czy chcesz, żebym przekazał jej jakąś wiadomość, albo jakąś jej wysłał?

– Powiedz jej, że niebawem ją wysłucham.

Harry pochylił głowę ponownie, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Stojąca przy drzwiach Calla zagapiła się na niego, kiedy ją mijał. Harry ją zignorował. Prawdopodobnie nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co go tak uradowało.

Oczywiście, możliwe też było, że wyraz jego twarzy nie był szczególnie _radosny_. Bardziej zajadły, czy dziki. Zatrzymał się na najbliższym tarasie i nabrał głęboko świeżego powietrza w płuca. Ponad nim znajdował się księżyc, który właśnie minął pełnię i powoli zaczynał zanikać, ale wciąż lśnił tak intensywnie, że obłok oddechu Harry’ego rzucił na niego lekki cień.

Odprężył bariery, którymi otaczał swoją magię – co było znacznie łatwiejsze odkąd przybył do Sanktuarium, ponieważ łagodne, przeszywające powietrze atakowało nawet sieci w głębi niego – i pozwolił jej unieść się wokół siebie. Chwilę później błękit przesłonił mu pole widzenia. Zamrugał. Płomienie feniksa wyskoczyły mu spod skóry.

Wiedział, że czekają go kłótnie. Z całą pewnością przyjdzie mu się pokłócić z Verą i Snape’em. Prawdopodobnie również i z Draconem. Inni wieszcze mogą dodać coś od siebie, jeśli sposób, w jaki Calla rozmawiała z Doncanem, cokolwiek mu zasugerował. Ale miał to gdzieś. Podjął decyzję.

_Muszę wracać._

Już pomijając wszystko inne, przecież Opalline’owie go teraz potrzebowali, cierpieli w obliczu potężnej straty. Chciał się do nich udać, zanieść im wiadomość od Doncana, zrobić co tylko będzie w stanie, żeby ukoić rany tych, którzy przeżyli atak, porozmawiać z Calibrid i Patonem. Nie czuł się zobowiązany. Nie torturował się poczuciem winy.

 _Chciał_ tego.

Wydawało mu się też, że lot Acies był sygnałem alarmowym. Nic nie pozostawało stabilne i nieruchome w zewnętrznym świecie, kiedy Harry postanowił się tu zatrzymać. Co jeszcze uległo zmianie? Wzrok Harry’ego ponownie powędrowało ku księżycowi. Zacisnął usta. Nie sądził, żeby sytuacja wilkołaków również pozostała bez zmian.

_Czemu wydawało mi się, że może?_

_Ponieważ przekonałem sam siebie, że potrzeba udzielenia sobie czasu na leczenie musi oznaczać, że wszystko zamarznie tylko dlatego, że nie będę mógł poświęcić temu uwagi. A to przecież nieprawda. Potrzebowałem tego czasu. Następujące po tej myśli wnioski były niewłaściwe._

Już był w stanie usłyszeć głosy Snape’a i Very, że nie spędził tu pełnych dwóch miesięcy, że powinien zostać dłużej, że świat zewnętrzny powinien nauczyć się, jak sobie radzić bez niego. Jeśli ciągle będzie zachęcał ludzi do polegania na sobie, to co się z nimi stanie, jak pewnego dnia zginie w bitwie? Czarodziejski świat potrzebował stanąć o własnych siłach, niezależnie od niego.

_To prawda. Powinien. Ale po prostu usunięcie siebie z równania tu nie pomoże. Muszę pokazać ludziom, jak podążać za zasadami, a nie człowiekiem – pokazać im, że nie pozwolę im na zostanie moim własnym, prywatnym Zakonem Feniksa. To pozostanie prawdą bez względu na to, kiedy bym nie wrócił._

_A chcę wrócić już teraz._

Uformował płomienie feniksa w delikatne, zrobione z błękitnych płomieni skrzydła, które zaczęły uderzać wokół niego, po czym rozłożyły się jeszcze szerzej, potężne, rzucające osobliwe cienie na dachy Sanktuarium Jego magia krążyła wokół niego, warcząca i znudzona. Chciała się czymś zająć. Harry bez trudu był teraz w stanie wymyślić dla niej mnóstwo spraw.

 _I nie sądzę już, żebym był w stanie wyleczyć się w pełni w dwa miesiące. Dlatego jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to powrót i ciągnięcie leczenia przy jednoczesnej pracy nad wszystkim innym. Przełamię klątwy na moim nadgarstku, będę badał magię miejsc i spróbuję też nauczyć się jak zostać animagiem, bo to może się przydać w wojnie. Będę też pracował przy okazji jako_ vates _i bawił się polityką, jeśli będzie trzeba. Zmieszam to wszystko w sobie i będę żył, nie tylko przeżywał._

Powiedział też sobie stanowczo, że to nie było to samo, co w poprzednich latach, bo wtedy tak na dobrą sprawę sam nie wiedział, co właściwie ze sobą zrobić. Reagował, zamiast działać, kuśtykał za posunięciami Voldemorta, czy Scrimgeoura, albo dowolnego, obecnie najpotężniejszego politycznego gracza i robił tylko to, co było niezbędne, do spełnienia potrzeb i zatrzymania sytuacji od ciągłego rozwijania się. Tym razem sam zacznie wykonywać własne ruchy.

_Ufam sobie pod względem podejmowania decyzji, bo wiem, że przynajmniej część z nich będzie właściwa. Ufam ludziom wokół mnie, że powiedzą mi, kiedy zachowuję się jak idiota i usiłuję podjąć niewłaściwe decyzje. Jestem w stanie ugiąć mój uparty kark i wysłuchać ich. No i mam magię, która wesprze moje słowa._

Płomienie feniksa zawirowały wokół niego, tracąc swój kształt skrzydeł i zmieniając w błękitny stożek, a Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Otworzył usta i wylała się z nich pieśń feniksa – nie żałobna, jak to miało miejsce na zimowe przesilenie, lecz radosna i silna, podkreślona stalą. Harry uważał, że to odpowiednia pieśń na rozpoczęcie bezkrwawej wojny, czy też wojny, którą miał zamiar trzymać bezkrwawą tak długo, jak to było możliwe.

Miał ku temu możliwości, a jeśli doda do nich wiedzę i subtelność, to wiele ludzi nagle ucieszy się z jego obecności.

Kiedy pieśń dobiegła końca, był zaskoczony głębią swojego żalu, intensywnej chwili współczucia wobec zarówno Voldemorta jak i Dumbledore’a, już nie wspominając o tych wszystkich antycznych Lordach i Lady, którzy zaczęli z dobrymi intencjami i popadli w sidła przymuszenia.

_Mogli to zrobić. Wszyscy mogli dokonać tylu wspaniałych spraw. A mimo to tego nie zrobili._

_No trudno, sam się za to zabiorę._

Wrócił, żeby podnieść swoją książkę o magii miejsc, którą zostawił pod drzwiami Doncana. Nie mógł jej po prostu tam zostawić, skoro chciał wyjechać z Sanktuarium już jutro.


	8. Rozdział piąty: Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii

– Nie.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Snape stał plecami do niego, warząc fioletowy eliksir, któremu zdawał się ostatnimi czasy poświęcać cały swój czas. Wywrócenie oczami miało szansę ujść mu płazem. Spodziewał się tego oporu, dlatego łatwo przyszło mu zachować spokój, kiedy znowu zaczął wyjaśniać.

– Nie panu podjąć decyzję o tym, czy wyjeżdżam czy nie – poinformował plecy Snape’a. – Już postanowiłem, że…

– A mimo to nie rozmawiałeś o tym jeszcze z wieszczami – wciął się płynnie Snape, pochylając się nad kociołkiem, żeby wziąć garść sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego, który opadł na powierzchnię eliksiru niczym gwiezdny pył. Harry patrzył przez chwilę, jak eliksir wiruje, stopniowo wchłaniając srebrzyste płatki. Zastanawiał się, co takiego warzy Snape. Wyjątkowo rzadko eliksiry wymagały użycia kamienia księżycowego, a co dopiero tak drobno rozkruszonego. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że Vera tak po prostu cię puści?

– Skoro już o tym mówimy, to ona _też_ nie ma nade mną aż tak wielkiej kontroli. – Harry przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce ponad głowę, po czym oparł się z powrotem o drzwi. – Ale najpierw postanowiłem porozmawiać z panem, bo wiedziałem, że tu będzie czekała na mnie najcięższa przeprawa. – Zamilknął na chwilę, ale Snape nawet się na niego nie obejrzał. Harry wzruszył ramionami i ciągnął dalej. – Nie tylko chcę opuścić Sanktuarium, ale też wydaje mi się, że pan powinien tu zostać.

Snape obrócił się tak szybko, że szaty załopotały wokół niego, niemal strącając kociołek z podestu. Harry zauważył, że Snape podparł kociołek ręką, nawet na moment nie spuszczając oczu z Harry’ego. Był koszmarnie blady, a jego oczy były tak naznaczone niewyspaniem, że nie sposób było przeoczyć otaczającą ją szarość, nawet w chwili, w której wyglądał tak dziko jak teraz, jakby ktoś stale go męczył, drapał i magicznie torturował co noc. Harry nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie współczucia. Ostatnim razem, kiedy spróbował zapytać, czego dotyczyły te sny, magia Snape’a wzniosła się niekontrolowanie i niemal go zraniła, zanim się opanował.

– A to czemu? – Głos Snape’a był niski i paskudny. – Nie ufasz mi, że będę w stanie opanować się w pobliżu twoich wrogów?

Harry zwalczył w sobie pokusę spuszczenia wzroku. Nie było to widoczne na powierzchni, ale wiedział, że w oczach Snape’a pojawiła się iskra zdrady. Nie mógł przebywać tak blisko swojego opiekuna i przeoczyć coś takiego.

Ale musiał też być szczery. Musiał pokazać Snape’owi, że nie musiał już odgrywać opiekuna przy dziecku, nad którym się znęcano. Wreszcie rozwinął w sobie osobowość, skrzydła, do których rozłożenia Snape zawsze go zachęcał, ale Harry podejrzewał, że nie przyjmie tego do wiadomości, póki nie będzie miał innego wyjścia, zupełnie jak to było z Rosierem i uwolnieniem Durmstrangu.

– W ogóle panu nie ufam, że będzie pan w stanie się opanować – powiedział cicho. – Ma pan napady złości i wyżywa pan je _na mnie._ A to w prywatności Sanktuarium, gdzie dyrektorka nie wyjdzie nagle zza zakrętu, żeby zwrócić panu uwagę na to, jak niestosowne jest takie zachowanie. Co się stanie, jak wrócimy do Hogwartu? Za pierwszym razem, jak ktoś popełni błąd w eliksirze? Za pierwszym razem, kiedy przyjdzie do pana z płaczem pierwszoroczna Ślizgonka, która tęskni za mamą? Za pierwszym razem, kiedy pokłóci się pan z innym profesorem, albo za pierwszym razem, kiedy znajdę się w niebezpieczeństwie? Naprawdę wydaje się panu, że zdoła się pan powstrzymać przed wybuchem?

Snape oddychał szybko. Harry z trudem usiłował nie zrównać z nim oddechu. Współczuł mu, tak, ale jego współczucie wyostrzyło się i nabrało nuty irytacji, kiedy dni mijały, a Snape w żaden sposób nie chciał zmieniać swojego podejścia, ani porozmawiać z nim o snach. Harry nie wierzył już, że zdoła sam go wyleczyć. W przeciągu miesiąca nie okazywał żadnej poprawy, tylko statecznie mu się pogarszało. Zaledwie parę dni temu wściekł się najpierw, kiedy Harry zapytał go o sny, a potem ponownie, kiedy Harry go ignorował.

_Chce ode mnie czegoś, czego nie jestem w stanie mu dać – absolutnej uwagi i pobłażania mu, czegokolwiek by nie zrobił. Jeśli wróci ze mną do Hogwartu i w dalszym ciągu nie będzie w stanie zachowywać się jak dorosły, to może dojść do katastrofy._

– Nie jesteś w stanie zmusić mnie do pozostania tutaj – powiedział wreszcie Snape.

Harry zdołał powstrzymać się od wyrzucenia rąk w górę, ale niewiele brakowało.

– Przecież wiem – powiedział. – Nigdy nie zmusiłbym pana do czegoś takiego. _Mogę_ jednak panu powiedzieć, że jeśli pan ze mną wróci i pozwoli, żeby pańskie napady złości…

Usta Snape’a otworzyły się niechętnie w paskudnym warknięciu.

– To nie są żadne napady złości – powiedział. – To relikty po cierpieniu, którego nie jesteś w stanie pojąć…

– Bo nie chce mi pan o nich _opowiedzieć!_ – Harry nie chciał ryknąć ostatniego słowa, ani pozwolić, żeby jego magia zagrzechotała składnikami, jakie Snape porozstawiał na półkach, ale i tak do tego doszło. Przynajmniej uciszyło to Snape’a. Patrzył się na Harry’ego w milczeniu, jakby pierwszy raz go widział. – Nie chce mi pan o nich opowiedzieć – podjął, kiedy wreszcie był pewien, że się uspokoił. – A sytuacja, do której wracam… nie wiem, jak właściwie wszystko rozwinęło się w ministerstwie, czy w kwestii wilkołaków, bo jestem od nich za daleko, a chcę jeszcze pomóc jakoś na wyspie Man, możliwie bez krzywdzenia ich jeszcze bardziej tylko dlatego, że mój opiekun nie jest w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Tak łatwo mógłby pan zrujnować misje dyplomatyczne. Zniechęci pan do mnie ludzi, zanim jeszcze zdążą mnie poznać i zdecydować, czy w ogóle będą chcieli wejść ze mną w sojusz. Będą się przez pana zastanawiali, czemu pobłażam panu do stopnia, w którym krzywdzi pan wszystkich naokoło. _Ja_ jestem w stanie oprzeć się panu, przez wzgląd na potęgę mojej magii. Ale inni nie będą.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – wyszeptał Snape. – Zostałem złamany na sposoby, których nigdy nie zrozumiesz.

– Kiedy mój umysł załamał się pod własnym ciężarem. – Harry sprawił, że jego głos brzmiał tak sceptycznie, jak to tylko było możliwe. – Kiedy zabiłem z litości ludzi i stawiłem czoła dzikiemu Mrokowi.

– Tak.

Harry przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się uważniej Snape’owi.

– To możliwe – powiedział. – Ale nie będę sam w stanie tego określić, póki mi pan nie powie.

– Nie chcę.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostanie tu pan i będzie się kisił w tych snach, póki się pan z nimi nie pokoju. Jak dojdzie pan do wniosku, że już jest po wszystkim, to z przyjemnością powitam pana z powrotem u swojego boku. Przekażę dyrektorce McGonagall, że potrzebuje nowego nauczyciela do eliksirów i nową głowę domu Slytherina na…

– Jadę z tobą – powiedział Snape, głosem niczym pustynny wiatr.

– Żeby się wściekać i zrujnować moją reputację?

Snape łypnął na niego wściekle.

– Nie kontroluje pan nad sobą – powiedział Harry. – Nie zachowuje się pan jak Ślizgon, bardziej jak Gryfon. Nie mogę panu pozwolić na zbliżenie się do mnie, póki tak pan się zachowuje. Jak już wspomniałem, nie mam zamiaru ograniczać pańskiej wolnej woli, jeśli naprawdę chcę pan ze mną wrócić, ale nie będę mógł zabierać pana ze sobą na polityczne spotkania i ostrzegę przed panem dyrektorkę. Nie potrzebuje się jeszcze zmagać z rodzicami, którzy będą składali na pana zażalenia o skrzywdzenie ich dzieci tylko dlatego, że nie _chciało_ się panu zapanować nad własnym temperamentem.

– Brzmisz jakby… – Snape jednak wycofał się z tego zdania.

– Tak? – kiwnął głową Harry. – Niech pan dokończy.

– Brzmisz, jakby ci na mnie nie zależało. – Snape obrócił się z powrotem do swojego kociołka, co samo w sobie pokazywało, jak wiele kosztowało go wypowiedzenie tych słów. _Nie jest nawet w stanie spojrzeć mi w oczy po wymówieniu ich._

– Zawsze będzie mi na panu zależało – powiedział Harry. – Jak pan może myśleć o naszych rozmowach z ostatniego miesiąca i dojść do takiego wniosku? – Zamilkł, ale Snape nie odwrócił się z powrotem. Harry pokręcił głową. – Prawda jest taka, że już jestem w stanie znaleźć różnicę między sympatią a koniecznością działania. Zależy mi na panu, ale jednocześnie wiem, że jeśli zabiorę gdzieś pana ze sobą, to popełnię tym samobójstwo polityczne, bo rzuci pan klątwę na pierwszą osobę, która się ze mną nie zgodzi. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć motywy mojego przeciwnika i wciąż stać po przeciwnej do niego stronie. Mogę pragnąć udzielić komuś pomocy i oprzeć się temu pragnieniu, jeśli ta osoba postanowi stanąć po przeciwnej stronie barykady. – Nie był w stanie powstrzymać swój głos przed rozbrzmiewającą w nim nutą tęsknej frustracji. – Czy to nie tego chciał pan ode mnie, żebym się wreszcie nauczył, kiedy jeszcze uważał pan, że moja dobroć i wybaczenie kiedyś mnie wykończą?

Snape nic nie powiedział.

– Jeśli uprze się pan przy powrocie ze mną – powiedział cicho Harry – to odseparuję się od pana, o ile nie okaże mi pan, że jest pan w stanie _myśleć._ A jeśli będzie pan z uporem znajdował sposoby na to, żeby znajdować się w moim otoczeniu, to poproszę Josepha, żeby pojechał z nami.

Tym razem Snape spiął się cały, jego ręka, którą zaciskał w pięść wokół chochli, mieszającej w kociołku, zamarła. Jego głos brzmiał jak syknięcie świeżo urodzonego bazyliszka.

– Nie ośmieliłbyś się.

– Właśnie że tak – powiedział Harry. – Już od dłuższego czasu nie miał okazji na zwiedzenie zewnętrznego świata. Nie ma obecnie innych gości, którzy potrzebowaliby właśnie jego pomocy. Zrobił dla Doncana już wszystko, co mógł, a w Sanktuarium znajdują się inni wieszcze, którzy wiedzą jak ciągnąć jego leczenie. Pojedzie z nami i zostanie pańskim osobistym wieszczem, jeśli tylko go o to poproszę. A już go poprosiłem – dodał.

– Nie możesz mi tego zrobić.

– Właśnie, że _mogę_. – Harry powstrzymał pokusę podejścia do Snape’a, złapania go za ramiona i potrząśnięcia nim w nadziei znalezienia choć odrobiny zdrowego rozsądku. – Właśnie w tym _rzecz._ Nie znosi pan myśli, żeby ktoś miał stłamsić pańską wolną wolę, ale obecnie swobodnie chce pan tłamsić wolną wolę innych. Jestem _vatesem._ Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby pańskie _dziecięce żale_ krzywdziły innych wyłącznie dlatego, że nie pozbył się pan już _dwadzieścia lat temu!_

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że tylko dlatego cierpię? – wyszeptał Snape, kiedy usłyszał jego słowa. – Przez Huncwotów?

– A skąd mam wiedzieć? – Harry założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego plecy. – Przecież nie powiedział mi pan niczego, co mogłoby temu przeczyć, pamięta pan?

– Powinieneś był wiedzieć, że tu nie tylko o to chodzi.

Harry poczuł, jak odraza pęka w nim jak wyschnięty patyk. Zadarł wargi, odsłaniając zęby i sycząc. Snape zagapił się na niego.

– Wal się, Snape. Oto, jakie wybory stoją przed sobą. Wyjedź ze mną z Josephem u swojego boku i pracującym jako twój wieszcz, albo tu zostań, albo wyjedź, ale trzymaj się z dala ode mnie. To wszystko.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, płomienie feniksa iskrzyły i przeskakiwały mu ponad ramionami. Starał się ukoić po drodze swoją złość, oraz, co najważniejsze, swoje rozczarowanie.

_Czego on, do licha, właściwie ode mnie chce? Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu byłby zły, że w ogóle tak się dla kogoś staram, a co dopiero dla niego. Półtora miesiąca temu ochrzanił mnie o to, że pozwalam osobistym emocjom na przytłoczenie mnie, przez co byłem bezużyteczny zarówno w polityce jak i w walce. O co mu tym razem chodzi?_

* * *

Snape pochylił się nad swoim kociołkiem, oddychając szybko. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, jak niebezpieczne może okazać się wdychanie oparów tego konkretnego, eksperymentalnego wywaru, więc odsunął się od niego.

Jego myśli przeczesywały z pasją słowa, które skierował do niego Harry. _Tu nie chodzi tylko o Huncwotów i on naprawdę powinien zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Czemu nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju, żebym leczył się we własnym tempie? Czemu musiał zacząć naciskać? Czemu akurat teraz? Przecież pozwoliłem mu się leczyć we własnym tempie._

Możliwe, że sam siebie rozpieścił, ale naprawdę wydawało mu się, że będzie miał jeszcze miesiąc na pozbieranie potłuczonych kawałków siebie i ponowne uformowanie z nich beznamiętnej maski. Planował, że do czasu, kiedy już będą się zbierali z powrotem, będzie znów w pełnej kontroli nad sobą.

A teraz Harry powiedział mu, że dzisiaj wyjeżdża. Po czym zaoferował Snape’owi wybór, który tak naprawdę nie był żadnym wyborem.

Oparł się o ścianę i zaklął cicho pod nosem, najbardziej parszywe słowa jakie znał, mugolskie, które usłyszał od ojca, zmieszane z nazwami zaklęć, które, jakby je wypowiedzieć na głos i gdyby tylko tego rodzaju zaklęcia w ogóle działały w Sanktuarium, to przyzwałyby koszmary, przy których _Crucio_ wyglądało potulnie. Kiedy to straciło swój urok, obrócił się z powrotem do swojego eliksiru.

Powinien był mieć więcej czasu. Potrzebował więcej czasu.

Ale go nie miał.

Wyglądało na to, że dokonał niemożliwego, albo to wieszcze dokonali niemożliwego, albo sam Harry dokonał niemożliwego, czy też wszyscy razem dokonali niemożliwego. Harry wreszcie zaczął wyrastać na imponującego, młodego człowieka, który nie wyglądał, jakby miał się załamać przy pierwszym stresie. To był tak daleki wizerunek od tego, jaki był, kiedy pojawił się w Sanktuarium, że Snape nie był w stanie pojąć, co dokonało w nim tak wielkich zmian.

Wystarczyło jednak, że wyjrzał przez okno swojego laboratorium, na odległe, wijące się liany, kwiaty i drzewa Sanktuarium i wiedział.

_Zaakceptował wszystkie zmiany, jakie tu w nim zaszły. Głęboko zapuścił korzenie i zaczął się rozrastać. Jemu też pewnie wydawało się, że będzie miał dwa miesiące, a nie tylko jeden, ale i tak chwytał się każdej okazji do przełamania swoich barier, zniszczenia pozostałości po swoim treningu i wyleczenie się jak należy._

_A ty nie._

Świadomość paliła go w gardło niczym popiół, przynajmniej równie gorzki co ten, kiedy do Snape’a dotarło, że Dumbledore jednak nie wyrzuci Blacka ze szkoły. Spróbował wmówić sobie, że to posmak po sproszkowanym kamieniu księżycowym.

Wiedział lepiej.

Kiedy Snape stawił czoła temu wyborowi, to wiedział, że może podjąć wyłącznie jedną decyzję. Nie mógł zostać w Sanktuarium bez Harry’ego. Powrót do Hogwartu, kiedy Harry będzie się od niego dystansował, był niewiele lepszy.

Będzie musiał zaakceptować towarzystwo człowieka, którego nienawidził, człowieka podobnego do Blacka, nawet jeśli Harry nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

_Wygląda na to, że nie będę w stanie go oszukać. Ale możliwe, że zdołam go zaskoczyć. Może zdołam wyrosnąć na coś, co go usatysfakcjonuje, ale nie będzie wymagało ode mnie kompletnej zmiany. Harry znacznie mocniej naciska od wieszczy, oni są bardziej delikatni i ostrożni._

Snape wyprostował się tak gwałtownie, że aż mu coś strzeliło w kręgosłupie. To będzie oznaczało długą grę, pracę wbrew wieszczowi, który jest w stanie widzieć jego duszę, jak i wbrew snom, które każdej nocy atakowały go swoimi długimi pazurami. Ale poradzi sobie z tym. Radził sobie z trudniejszymi sprawami, jak na przykład szpiegowaniem przez rok pośród śmierciożerców.

_No to z tym też sobie poradzę._

* * *

– Martwię się tylko – powiedziała Vera. Harry poinformował ją o swoich zamiarach i przyjęła jego słowa znacznie spokojniej, niż się tego po niej spodziewał, po prostu siedząc z rękami złożonymi na podołku i wyglądając przez okno, którego oświetlenie zwykle przyciemniało jej sylwetkę. Obróciła się teraz do niego, przyglądając mu z powagą. – Że po raz kolejny zaczniesz zaniedbywać własne leczenie, ponieważ będziesz wolał, żeby ludzie wokół ciebie wyleczyli się jako pierwsi.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że powinien być cierpliwy. W końcu przybycie do Sanktuarium to był jego pomysł. W dodatku już wcześniej potrafił być cierpliwy, nawet kiedy Vera sugerowała mu leczenie, które uważał za niedorzeczne. _Kąpałem się w Pokoju Relaksacyjnym nawet kiedy wydawało mi się, że to bardziej mi szkodzi, niż pomaga._

– Będę kontynuował moje leczenie i przy okazji zajmował się innymi sprawami – powiedział. – Przecież zaprosiłem już Josepha, a on jest jednym z bardziej nieugiętych, znanych ci ludzi; sama tak powiedziałaś. – I tak było, jak zapytał ją kiedyś, czemu inni wieszcze wybrali dla Snape’a właśnie Josepha. – Może pojechać ze mną nawet, jeśli profesor Snape uzna, że jednak nie powinien, ponieważ chce zobaczyć znowu świat zewnętrzny, jak i to, co ze mną będzie. Powiedział mi o tym. Dlatego Sanktuarium w dalszym ciągu będzie mogło mieć mnie na oku.

– Nie równie dobrze, co mogłoby, gdybyś tu został. – Vera przechyliła głowę, przyglądając mu się. – Jak do tej pory masz wyłącznie lot Acies na dowód katastrof, jakie mogły dotknąć świat zewnętrzny, których tak się obawiasz. A Calibrid uśpiła Acies. Czy naprawdę musisz tak się śpieszyć? Czy nie uczysz tym swoich wrogów, że zawsze pojawisz się na zawołanie, a swoich przyjaciół, że mogą się uzależnić od twojej mocy i sposobów, na jakie może im pomóc?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że Acies to znak. A nawet, jeśli nic innego się nie dzieje, to Opalline’om przynajmniej przyda się moja pomoc.

– Co oznacza, że będziesz się zaniedbywał – powiedziała od razu Vera.

– Tego _nie wiesz_. – Harry zmarszczył na nią brwi. – Wiem, że tak właśnie robiłem w przeszłości, ale czy widziałaś po tym ślad w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca?

– Miesiąc nie wystarczy, żeby wyrządzić odpowiednio trwałe zmiany w twoim życiu. – Vera przeczesała sobie dłonią włosy. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział ich w nieładzie.

– _Chwila_ wystarczyła, by całe życie Doncana zostało wywrócone do góry nogami – powiedział ostro Harry. Wiedział, że robił się nieprzyjemny, wiedział, ale miał to gdzieś.

– Fizyczne rany różnią się od psychicznych – wyszeptała Vera. – Twój Zgorzkniały jest dobrym przykładem na to, jak koszmarnie pokręcona może stać się dusza, którą od lat nikt się nie zajmował.

– Draco i Snape nie pozwolą mi na powrót do egzystowania jako bezmyślna skorupa – powiedział Harry. – _Sam_ sobie na to nie pozwolę. – Wstał i podszedł niespokojnie do okna. – Doceniam, że nie chcesz mnie stąd wypuścić, że się o mnie martwisz, że nie chcesz zobaczyć jak się cofam, kiedy dopiero co zacząłem chwiejnie kroczyć przed siebie. Ale obawiam się, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie masz pod tym względem niczego do powiedzenia. Chciałem wyjaśnić, zamiast po prostu znikać. – _Zniknięcie byłoby łatwiejsze. –_ Nie możesz jednak podjąć tej decyzji za mnie.

Vera westchnęła.

– Nie, nie mogę – powiedziała. – I każdy, kto akceptuje _vatesa_ jako _vatesa_ , wie też, że nikt nie może go do niczego przymusić. Ale będę za tobą tęskniła, Harry. Istnieje też jeszcze jedna troska, którą się zamartwiałam już od wczoraj, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że pomagałeś Zgorzkniałemu i chciałeś pomóc Doncanowi.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Jaka?

– Że nie wiesz _jak_ prowadzić normalne życie. – Vera wstała z fotela, wyglądając naprawdę staro. – Że bez względu na to, co by nie działo się w twoim życiu, będziesz stale odkrywał swój pociąg do niebezpieczeństwa i związaną z adrenaliną przyjemność. Pewnego dnia świat nie będzie cię tak drastycznie potrzebował, a ty i tak odkryjesz, że nie jesteś w stanie się wycofać.

Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, mimo że wiedział, że słowa Very były szczerym wyrazem troski.

– Wydaje mi się, że trochę zbyt wysoko mierzyłem – powiedział lekkim tonem. – Normalności i mnie chyba jednak nie jest dane dzielić te same ścieżki w życiu. Ale to nie szkodzi. Nie muszę uciekać przed światem. Po prostu muszę w nim żyć, bez względu na to, czego by to dla mnie nie oznaczało.

Vera przyglądała mu się jeszcze przez chwilę. Harry stawił jej czoła z dumą i z lekkim zaskoczeniem przypomniał sobie, jak strasznie bał się jej podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, które odbyło się niemal dwa lata temu. Była w stanie zobaczyć jego duszę, to prawda, ale przecież nie miał się czego wstydzić.

Dotknęła jego włosów, wymamrotała błogosławieństwo, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Harry kiwnął z satysfakcją głową. _A teraz jeszcze powiedzieć Draco._

Po drodze zabrał Argutusa z jego ulubionego miejsca, zaraz za drzwiami. Miał zamiar wyjechać, jak tylko porozmawia z Draconem.

* * *

– Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest po prostu powtórka sprzed półtora roku, kiedy ignorowałeś siebie na rzecz wszystkich wokół? – zapytał Draco, wyglądając przez okno ze wzrokiem wbitym w wodospad, zamiast na twarz Harry’ego. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to było celowe, po czym powiedział sobie, że _oczywiście_ że tak. Byłby bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby Draco przez całą rozmowę patrzył mu w oczy. Ostatnimi czasy Draco znacznie częściej zważał na własne zachowanie, oceniając własne czyny i mimikę do najmniejszych szczegółów. Harry podejrzewał, że jego rozmowy z Niną mu w tym pomogły, choć nie był obecny na wielu z nich, więc nie mógł być tego pewny.

– Jestem pewien – powiedział Harry, głosem silnym i opanowanym.

– Jesteś pewien, że będziesz w stanie zrównoważyć swoje cele, zamiast poświęcania się dla dobra jednej osoby, albo stworzenia? – Draco przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Harry już nie mógł się doczekać, aż nauczy się, co to oznacza. Jedna ze spraw, którym chciał się szczerze oddać, było dokładne badanie Dracona, zrozumienie go na sposoby, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi.

– Spróbuję – powiedział Harry. – A jeśli zacznę zbaczać w kierunku niepotrzebnych poświęceń, to ufam, że ściągniesz mnie z powrotem.

Draco odwrócił się wtedy do niego. Harry spodziewał się uśmiechu, ale nie znalazł niczego poza głębokim, wyceniającym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Harry’emu wydawało się, że Draco patrzył na niego w tym momencie bardziej jak na towarzysza broni, zamiast kochanka, przez co poczuł osobliwe tchnienie dumy w piersi.

– I wydaje ci się, że faktycznie jesteś w stanie dalej się _leczyć_ i nie pozostawać w miejscu? – Draco cisnął w niego tym wyzwaniem niczym włócznią.

Harry podniósł wysoko głowę. Zwalczał w sobie pragnienie do uśmiechnięcia się. Chciał tego, ale w tej chwili miał wrażenie, że powinien dorównać Draconowi w powadze.

– Owszem.

Draco zrobił krok przed siebie i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Harry ją uścisnął. Draco kiwnął lekko głową, jakby to odpowiedziało na jakieś jego wewnętrzne pytanie.

– No to kiedy wyjeżdżamy?

* * *

– Dzięki, że posyłacie nas śpieszną ścieżką – powiedział Harry do Very, wspinając się do powozu, który na nich czekał. Argutus owijał się wokół jego ramion i pasa, a wężyca Wielu wokół jego karku. Harry zastanawiał się, czy będzie się cieszyła z opuszczenia spokojnej atmosfery Sanktuarium, z powrotu do miejsc, w których może kogoś zaatakować. Z drugiej strony jednak, Harry też wracał do miejsc, w których znacznie częściej będzie znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Vera wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar powiedzieć coś innego, ale pokręciła głową i wróciła do sedna. – Wiem, że chcecie czym prędzej dotrzeć do wyspy Man, a zajęłoby wam to znacznie dłużej, nie tylko przez dzielącą nas od niej odległość, ale też trasę poprzez cienie.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie był pewien, gdzie dokładnie znajdowało się Sanktuarium, ale nie umknęło mu, że powóz wyleciał na wschód od Hogwartu, czyli w kompletnie przeciwnym kierunku do Gollrish Y Thie.

Draco wszedł do środka zaraz po nim, usiadł obok i złapał go za rękę. Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym użył zaklęcia lewitującego do wciągnięcia do środka ich ciasno spakowanych kufrów, odpowiednio pomniejszonych, by zmieściły się tu z nimi bez trudu.

W następnej kolejności wsiadł Snape, a zaraz za nim Joseph. Harry patrzył kątem oka na swojego opiekuna, kiedy ten zajmował swoje miejsce. _Zobaczymy, czy to w ogóle zadziała._ Zauważył, że Snape rzucił Josephowi spojrzenie pełne pogardy, ewidentnie nie zdając sobie nawet do końca z tego sprawy, więc zdusił w sobie westchnienie. _Raczej niespecjalnie. Ale to najlepszy kompromis, jaki byłem w stanie wymyślić, a Joseph jest uparty._

W tym momencie Joseph spojrzał wprost na Harry’ego powoli puścił mu oczko. Snape wyglądał na oburzonego, ale ponieważ akurat udawał, że kompletnie ignoruje wieszcza, to nie mógł tego w żaden sposób skomentować. Wyciągnął książkę o eliksirach i zaczął czytać. Joseph uśmiechnął się i oparł wygodnie, po czym zaczął mamrotać pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak stara ballada.

– Żegnajcie wszyscy – powiedziała Vera z powagą. – Pamiętajcie o nas w świecie zwierciadeł i nie wahajcie się wrócić do Sanktuarium, w którym wszystko zawsze jest w porządku.

– Żegnaj, siostro – powiedział Joseph. Harry kiwnął głową i poczuł, jak Draco rusza swoją obok niego. Snape niczego nie powiedział.

– Uważajcie na siebie – powiedziała Vera, której usta drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu. – Nasze powozy zwykle obierają wolniejszą ścieżkę poprzez cienie, ponieważ nasi goście potrzebują czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do kojącej atmosfery naszego domu. Ale śpieszna ścieżka jest używana w nagłych przypadkach i… bardzo się od niej różni. – Odsunęła się o krok i machnęła ręką, a powóz wzbił się w powietrze. Harry odchylił głowę, żeby zobaczyć spiralę złotych lin, po której będzie pędził, jak ten, który ich tu sprowadził i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nie trzymają się żadnej.

Chwilę później zrozumiał. _Śpieszna ścieżka musi inaczej nieść powozy._

I to _jak._

Jak tylko znaleźli się wystarczająco wysoko ponad ziemią, powóz wystrzelił nagle przed siebie. Harry zauważył rozmyte dachy, kolory zlewające się ze sobą niczym siniec, ale już po chwili znaleźli się ponad nimi, a powóz robił coraz ciaśniejsze kręgi, pozostawiając Sanktuarium daleko w dole. Harry zadrżał, kiedy powietrze przed nimi zrobiło się koloru kredy.

Powóz wyskoczył do przodu i bez względu na to, jak szybko by nie lecieli już wcześniej, teraz lecieli jeszcze szybciej, co zdawało się niemal niemożliwe. Harry zaklął i oparł się na swoim miejscu, nie mogąc niczego uchwycić, ponieważ Draco wciąż trzymał jego dłoń. Jego uśmiech, co Harry zauważył, kiedy się na niego obejrzał, miał w sobie nutkę podnieconego szaleństwa.

– W ogóle nie przypomina to lotu na Błyskawicy, co? – zapytał Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową w lekkim oszołomieniu. Na Błyskawicy zawsze miał kontrolę nad wszystkim, sam kazał miotle wszystko robić. Na śpiesznej ścieżce kontrolę miała magia, na której leciał powóz.

Szarpnęło nimi i zaczęli się wznosić. Harry wyjrzał przez okna, ale nie był w stanie zobaczyć niczego szczególnego. Wyglądało na to, że znajdowali się pośród cieni, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy wlatywali do Sanktuarium, ale tym razem widział krawędzie cieni, mijające ich niczym szare kurtyny. Od czasu do czasu ich ścieżka migotała przed nimi, lśniąc niczym diamentowy pył. Harry poczuł, jak coś uderza w koła ich powozu, ale tylko sprawiło, że zakręcili się wokół własnej osi; w żaden sposób ich to nie spowolniło, czy nie zatrzymało.

– Czy w cieniach coś żyje? – zapytał Josepha. Snape był najwyraźniej kompletnie zaabsorbowany swoją książką.

– Czasami – powiedział Joseph. – Niektórym wieszczom wydaje się, że to duchy splataczy cieni, które pozostały na tym świecie, wędrując po ostatnim tworze swojej magii. Czy w ogóle mieli dusze? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tego nie wiemy, ale to i tak ciekawa historia do opowiedzenia tym, którzy po raz pierwszy podróżują śpieszną ścieżką.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć i wtedy powóz spadł.

Draco krzyknął radośnie i jeszcze mocniej złapał go za rękę. Harry usłyszał, jak Snape warknięciem rzuca zaklęcie tarczy. Sam starał się pozostać na miejscu, wmawiając sobie, że to zupełnie jak nurkowanie w quidditchu, zupełnie jak w grze przeciw Gryffindorowi.

– Co to było? – zapytał Josepha, kiedy powóz ustabilizował się i znowu zaczął wznosić.

– Śpieszna ścieżka jest zawieszona na różnych hakach – powiedział Joseph, który w ogóle nie zdawał się być tym wszystkim jakkolwiek poruszony. – Przybitych w różnych punktach nieba i pośród cieni. Przed chwilą po prostu rzuciło nas na niższy hak.

Harry obrócił się, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno, ale wciąż nie widział niczego poza cieniami i blaskiem diamentowej ścieżki pod nimi, migoczącej od czasu do czasu.

– Sam chciałbym się nauczyć, jak zrobić coś takiego – powiedział cicho.

– Nie sądzę, żeby istniał ktokolwiek zdolny do nauczenia cię tego – powiedział uprzejmie Joseph. – Z całą pewnością nie mamy odpowiedniego pokoju w Sanktuarium. A splatacze cieni nie byli ludźmi. To oni zrobili dla nad śpieszną ścieżkę, jak i całą resztę cieni. Ich musiałbyś zapytać. – Oczy mu zalśniły. – Mógłbyś za to zapytać nekromanty, o ile kiedyś jakiegoś spotkasz.

– Jedyni nekromanci, jakich znałem, są już pośród swoich krewniaków – powiedział cicho Harry, kiedy jego umysł recytował ich imiona. _Dragonsbane. Pansy. –_ Martwi – dodał, kiedy Joseph spojrzał na niego.

– Och. – Joseph zamarł, a Harry ponownie zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ich wzrok nie informuje ich o specyficznych wspomnieniach, czy też może są zanadto uprzejmi na to, żeby bez przerwy z niego korzystać. – Bitwa? – zapytał po chwili.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Oboje. – Następnie odwrócił głowę i ponownie wbił wzrok w cienie, a Draco pocieszająco ścisnął mu dłoń. Snape czytał swoją książkę, a Joseph cicho śpiewał słowa starej ballady.

* * *

Powóz opadł niczym smok – co było porównaniem, na które Harry skrzywił się, jak tylko przyszło mu do głowy – na Gollrish Y Thie. Harry, przyglądał się mu już z daleka, usiłując ocenić szkody, ale nie był w stanie żadnych zobaczyć.

Nie, to zaskoczyło ich, jak już zobaczyli go z bliska.

Dom Opalline’ów rozpościerał się wokół Snaefell, najwyższej góry na wyspie Man. Paton powiedział Harry’emu, że otaczała ich tak potężna iluzja solidnych skał, że mugole roztoczyli nad nią kolejkę górską, w żaden sposób nie rozróżniając przy budowie normalnych kamieni od iluzji. Harry podejrzewał, że została ona zdjęta na okoliczność nadciągających gości, ponieważ od razu zobaczył szkielet brytyjskiego czerwono–złotego smoka.

Powóz podleciał od zachodu, od tej samej strony, od której Harry podszedł do budynku z Patonem, kiedy pojawił się tu, by świętować Nowy Rok z Opalline’ami. Usłyszał jak Draco wciąga z zaskoczeniem powietrze. W ogóle go o to nie winił. Sam się gapił.

Płomienie przyczerniły ogromną półkę skalną, na której stało Gollrish Y Thie; Harry miał wrażenie, że wciąż widzi unoszące się z niej cienkie strużki dymu. Zaraz za tym rozciągał się stopiony śnieg i połacie równie czarnej ziemi, wyżłobiona w niektórych miejscach, co Harry uznał albo za punkty, w których magiczna ochrona się roztrzaskała, albo gdzie smoczyca zacisnęła swoje pazury. Ciała zniknęły, ale to go nie zdziwiło. Opalline’owie przede wszystkim zajmowali się swoją rodzinę. Wyglądało na to, że sam budynek nie odniósł szkód. Być może kości brytyjskich czerwono–złotych były odporne na swój własny ogień. Żadne dzieci i tak nie bawiły się przy wrotach.

Mimo, że Harry nikomu nie ogłosił swoją wizytę u Opalline’ów, to ktoś i tak na nich czekał. Harry rozpoznał go po wzroście i nierównych, platynowo–blond włosach, które wciąż nie odrosły mu po tym, jak je ściął w żałobie. Harry z trudem siedział w miejscu, czekając aż powóz opadnie statecznie na skałę, żeby móc otworzyć drzwi i pośpieszyć z wyjściem i wyciągnięciem do niego ręki.

Paton złapał go za nadgarstek i kiwnął do niego na powitanie.

– Harry – wymamrotał.

– Wiedzieliście, że się zbliżam? – zapytał Harry, przyglądając się uważnie głowie rodziny Opalline’ów. Miał na twarzy ślady zmęczenia, ale to nie było zaskakujące. Paton musiał wrócić do domu z Włoch i już sama podróż musiała go wymęczyć, nie wspominając o tym, co się stało jego rodzinie.

– Wyczuliśmy twoją magię, jak tylko opuściłeś chroniące Sanktuarium cienie – powiedział po prostu Paton. – Znacznie się rozrosła. Czy zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę? – Przyglądał się Harry’emu z łagodnym, znanym Harry’emu zaciekawieniem. – Przeszywa powietrze, niczym chór rogów łowieckich.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie… nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. – Prawdą było, że Sanktuarium zniosło z niego ostatnie sieci, które sam nałożył na własną moc, sieci braku pewności siebie i nieufności wobec własnych decyzji, wahania, czy w ogóle miał prawo do zalewania ludzi takimi ilościami magii. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że różnica okaże się aż tak znacząca. Możliwe, że unosząca się w Sanktuarium potęga po prostu przyćmiła jego własną, albo jego magia rozrastała się tak stopniowo, że w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– To prawda, niesamowicie _cuchniesz_ różami – zaoferował Draco.

Paton zaśmiał się, po czym spoważniał. To, bardziej od czegokolwiek innego, uświadomiło Harry’emu, jak wielka tragedia musiała tu zajść.

– Dziękuję za przybycie, Harry – powiedział cicho. – Dwa tuziny zmarłych… wciąż jesteśmy wstrząśnięci po tym ciosie. – Machnął dłonią przed twarzą i urok, który zwykle nosił na skórze, opadł, odsłaniając kolorowe zawirowania, naznaczające jego tatuaże Starej Krwi. – Calibrid powoli się wykańcza, starając się ukoić troski otaczających ją ludzi i zapomnieć o tym, co spotkało Doncana, nim nie zdążyła uśpić smoczycę.

– Mogę jej powiedzieć, że wciąż żyje – powiedział Harry. – Chciał umrzeć, ale porozmawialiśmy i zmienił zdanie.

– _Naprawdę?_

Harry spokojnie spojrzał Patonowi w oczy. Nie był pewien, czy Doncan chciałby, żeby Harry wyjawił komukolwiek szczegóły ich rozmowy.

– Owszem.

Wyglądało na to, że Paton wiedział, kiedy nie należy naciskać i wtrącać się w prywatne sprawy swojego syna. Pochyli głowę.

– Jesteście tu wszyscy mile widziani – powiedział. – Możemy zaoferować wam coś do jedzenia i picia. Wielu z moich krewnych nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, więc spędzają większość swojego czasu w kuchni, bo jedzenie odwraca uwagę reszty rodziny.

– Jestem wieszczem – powiedział Joseph. – Jeśli któryś z żałobników chciałby się ze mną spotkać, to może będę w stanie pomóc.

– Jeśli macie jakichś rannych, to mam przy sobie eliksiry lecznicze – powiedział Snape.

– A ja użyczę magii, gdzie tylko będzie trzeba – powiedział Harry.

Draco wibrował u boku Harry’ego, ale niczego nie dodał od siebie. Harry ścisnął jego dłoń, żeby pokazać mu, że jego obecność wciąż była doceniana, po czym spojrzał na Patona i zobaczył, że kiwa głową na wszystkie ich oferty.

– Potrzebujemy tego wszystkiego i znacznie więcej – powiedział. – Poza zmarłymi i tymi, którzy po nich pozostali, mamy również rannych, przypalonych przez smoczy ogień, choć żadne z nich nie ucierpiało równie mocno co Doncan. Wywary lecznicze… nie mamy ich wystarczająco, a kilku naszych uzdolnionych warzycieli leci do nas aż z Syberii i przed nimi jeszcze daleka droga. Harry, nadejście twojej magii już ukoiło temperamenty niektórych ludzi, ale gdybyś zechciał wejść do środka, to jestem pewien, że efekt będzie jeszcze lepszy.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym ruszył za Patonem do Gollrish Y Thie.

– Naprawdę mi przykro, że w ogóle do tego doszło, proszę pana – wymamrotał, patrząc na plecy Patona. – Wydawało mi się, że smoczyca śpi, że sytuacja była na tyle bezpieczna, że mogłem pozwolić sobie na zniknięcie.

– To nie była twoja wina – powiedział łagodnie Paton – i nie tylko my kogoś straciliśmy. – Wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym ciągnął: – Domyślam się, że nie otrzymywałeś w Sanktuarium kompletnie _żadnych_ wieści?

– Żadnych – powiedział Harry. – Co się stało? – Szykował się na potężne uderzenie, cokolwiek od Wizengamotu ustanawiającego, że magia Mroku niniejszym zostaje uznana za nielegalną przez Philipa Willoughby’ego, po któregoś z rodziców z powodzeniem zaciągających go przed sąd wojenny.

Paton westchnął przez nos.

– Wiele spraw miało miejsce, ale wydaje mi się, że obecnie najważniejsze dla ciebie okaże się zajęcie ministerstwem, które założyło departament do polowania na wilkołaki.

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

– Że _co?_

Paton obrócił się i spojrzał na niego ponuro.

– Tak. Najwyraźniej już wcześniej tego próbowano, ale minister za każdym razem odrzucał propozycję. Wówczas Amelia Bones, która ostatecznie jest szefową Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, urządziła zebranie wszystkich pozostałych szefów departamentów w ministerstwie. Okazuje się, że istnieje pewna stara zasada, że jeśli wszyscy szefowie coś zadecydują, to ich głosy przeważają nad ministrem magii. Tradycyjnie, oczywiście, rywalizacja i zazdrość między departamentami nie dopuszczała do czegoś takiego. Ale wygląda na to, że panika, jaka otacza temat wilkołaków, jest wyższa niż się spodziewaliśmy, albo minister Scrimgeour jakimś cudem zraził do siebie całe ministerstwo.

– Albo Bones im coś obiecała – wymamrotał Harry, przypominając sobie spanikowaną kobietę, którą widział po ugryzieniu Starszej Gillyflower.

– Być może – powiedział Paton. – Moim pracującym w ministerstwie krewniakom nie udało się ustalić tego na pewno. Ale niedawno utworzono Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Parę dni temu, w czasie pełni, wysłali swoich łowców. Zgodnie z doniesieniami „Proroka Codziennego”, zabito dwójkę wilkołaków.

– Czy powiedzieli, gdzie? – Gardło Harry’ego zaciskało się już tak mocno, że zaczynał mieć problemy z oddychaniem.

– W Londynie – powiedział Paton, jak Harry był niemal przekonany, że powie. – Londyńskie stado, jedno z tych, które żyją w pobliżu mugoli. Oskarżenie było takie, że dziki wilkołak zaatakował łowcę departamentu, a kiedy go zabito, kolejny na nich wyskoczył, więc zabito i ją.

Harry wreszcie zdołał przełknąć ślinę.

– Czy podali może nazwę tego stada, albo przynajmniej jego przywódcy?

– Loki – powiedział cicho Paton.

Szok przemknął przez Harry’ego niczym huragan, mimo że w jakiejś części swojego jestestwa spodziewał się, że musiało dojść do czegoś złego, więc nie był aż tak zaskoczony. A potem nadeszła furia, niczym burza ognia, przez którą miał problemy z opanowaniem się, bo o mały włos sam się od niej nie poparzył.

 _Posunęliście się za daleko,_ pomyślał, posyłając swoje potępienie w kierunku ministerstwa. _Chciałem pozostać między wami, nie obejmując żadnej ze stron, ale teraz sami popchnęliście mnie na stronę wilkołaków. Powodzenia ze zniesieniem wojny, która teraz was czeka._


	9. Rozdział szósty: Zbieganie z górki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto, jaka gównoburza nam się szykuje.

Wyczuł magię chłopca, jak tylko wrócił do świata, ponieważ, oczywiście, Harry Potter prędzej by skiełzł niż zrobił cokolwiek _subtelnie._

Falco medytował w swojej formie orła bielika na iglicy kościoła, większość jego umysłu rozłożona wygodnie i kontemplująca, i tylko niewielki fragment unosił się tuż przy powierzchni, alarmując go przed wydarzeniami na świecie, włącznie z wystrzeleniem broni w okolicy. Jedną z wad posiadania tak wielkiej i zauważalnej formy animagicznej było to, że mugole często chętnie próbowali go zestrzelić dla czystej przyjemności zabicia czegoś niespotykanego.

Czuł magię Harry’ego jako światło, intensywną gwiazdę lśniącą ze wschodu. Falco rozłożył skrzydła i syknął z niezadowoleniem, kiedy warowny fragment go przyzwał. _Żadnego wyczucia stylu_ , pomyślał, zrywając się do lotu na wschód. _Żadnej etykiety. Co za dziecko._

Tak potężna magia nigdy nie powinna była wylądować w rękach dziecka. Falco rozpaczał nad losem, który do tego dopuścił.

Był w Dolinie Godryka, żeby odczytać zawiłe magiczne sygnatury i dzięki nim lepiej zrozumieć swojego przeciwnika, któremu przyjdzie stawić mu czoła w walce o równowagę świata. Zaskoczyły go jego odkrycia, ale badał je, póki ich nie zrozumiał.

Większość czarodziejów miała na swojej magii naturalne bariery, ściany blokujące głębsze części ich magicznego rdzenia, poza które nie byli w stanie sięgnąć. Na przykład, niektórzy czarodzieje nie byli w stanie opanować przemiany animagicznej nawet po latach prób. Inni nie byli w stanie rzucać niewybaczalnych, albo mrocznych klątw wywołujących ból, albo nie byli w stanie zapanować nad miotłą nawet na czas gry w quidditch. Większość ludzi akceptowała swoje ograniczenia, myśląc o tym, co mogą zrobić pomimo nich, skupiając się głównie na swoich talentach i zainteresowaniach, ale te bariery odgrywały swoją rolę. I dobrze się składało. Jeśli w czarodzieju wzbudzić odpowiednie potężne emocje, to mógłby on dzierżyć lordowską moc, nawet jeśli tylko przez mniej więcej dwie chwile. Następnie jego ciało, nieprzyzwyczajone do takiego napływu magii, ulegnie zniszczeniu. W dzisiejszych czasach większość czarodziejów przekraczających tę granicę, starało się popełnić samobójstwo, zabierając przy okazji ze sobą znienawidzonego wroga.

Gdyby nie kierująca tym wszystkim przepowiednia, Falco uznałby wszystko, co zaszło w Dolinie Godryka za największy zbiór przedziwnych zbiegów okoliczności, jaki w życiu widział. Że klątwa zabijająca Voldemorta okazała się być na tyle potężna, żeby zniszczyć bariery Harry’ego, ale nie dość potężna, żeby zdominować znajdującą się za nimi magię, jak to zwykle miało miejsce; że ta magia obroniła swojego nosiciela w jedyny znany jej sposób, poprzez stworzenie lustra i odbicie _Avada Kedavry_ ; że odbita klątwa zabijająca trafiła Voldemorta akurat, kiedy rzucał drugą na brata Harry’ego; a ta druga klątwa zdążyła tylko przebić się przez skórę na czole, pozostawiając po sobie przeklętą bliznę, ale poza tym w żaden inny sposób mu nie szkodząc, co oszczędziło życie Connora Pottera. To wszystko sprawiło, że Falco kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak potrzebowała tego przepowiednia. To, co tu miało miejsce, było im wszystkim przeznaczone. Ale i wydawało się Falco tak nieprawdopodobne, że nie powinno w ogóle mieć miejsca. Zupełnie inaczej by to zorganizował, gdyby ktoś pozwolił mu się tym zająć.

Odczytał magiczne sygnatury, oraz użył zaklęć, które wyciągały ze ścian obrazy przeszłości, pozwalając mu na zobaczenie, co zaszło w ich granicach. Magia, która uratowała życie Harry’ego i Connora, powinna była zabić ich obu w chwilę potem, wyrywając się z rykiem z ciała Harry’ego i pochłaniając go w niepowstrzymywanych falach ognia, które zaraz zalałyby również Connora. Zamiast tego, owinęła się wokół łóżeczka Harry’ego niczym ogromna żmija, strzegąc go. Dziecko we wspomnieniu uśmiechnęło się szeroko i położyło rączkę na głowie żmii, żeby ją pogłaskać, po czym zachichotało, kiedy jej język zatrzepotał, wąchając bok jego głowy i łaskocząc je w ucho.

Falco domyślał się, że zniszczenie barier w tak młodym wieku dały Harry’emu szansę na przetrwanie. Z oczywistych względów, nie było to coś, co zwykle przytrafiało się dzieciom. Jego ciało nie było jeszcze przyzwyczajone do zawierania w sobie żadnych stałych ilości magii, w sposób, w jaki są do tego przyzwyczajone ciała dorosłych czarodziejów. Dlatego przyzwyczaiło się do noszenia w sobie lordowskiej mocy, a jego moc, na tyle potężna, że niemal rozwinęła w sobie osobowość już w czasie tych pierwszych kilku lat, z pewnością mu w tym pomogła, szalenie uradowana z tego, że nie ugrzęzła w tych ścianach na zawsze.

Falco widział zgrozę, która pochłonęła Albusa i Lily Potter, i współczuł im, kiedy zorientowali się, do czego doszło. Nawet istniała możliwość, że przepowiednia mogła oznaczać Harry’ego, jeśli nie spętają go i nie zmuszą jej do wybrania jego brata. No i, oczywiście, obaj nienawidzili Mroku, jakim była przesiąknięta magia Harry’ego, podejrzewając słusznie, że musiała pochodzić od Voldemorta, oraz że Mroczny Pan przekazał dziecku niektóre ze swoich zdolności, pośród nich najbardziej niebezpieczną była zdolność _absorbere._

 _Dziwiło_ go, że nigdy nie wyczuli innej mrocznej magii, która wciąż unosiła się w domu, ale zrozumiał, czemu ją zignorowali, albo kompletnie wyparli się tej świadomości. A może jej po prostu nie wyczuli; magia Harry’ego unosiła się wszędzie wokół nich, więc mogła przytłoczyć inne jej źródło.

Teraz jednak rozumiał i choć zastanawiał się, czy sama przepowiednia nie spróbuje spełnić się równie osobliwie, wymagając całego mnóstwa dziwnych zbiegów okoliczności, jak to było na początku, to Falco nie miał już żadnych powodów do dalszego wnikania w początki Harry’ego Pottera. _Wiedział,_ że dziecko urodziło się naturalnie, a jego nagłe otrzymanie magii było nienaturalne, bo ona już dawno powinna była dołączyć do magii, która powraca wyłącznie w noc Walpurgi.

A teraz Harry powrócił, płonąc i lśniąc, jakby był jedynym czarodziejem na świecie.

Falco wzniósł skrzydła i zawirował wyżej, zwracając się ku zachodowi, gdzie gwiazda zdawała się kierować. Podejrzewał, że powinien polecieć za nią i obserwować Harry’ego. Niebawem obserwacje dobiegną końca. Nadejdzie czas, by stanąć na polu walki i zrobić, co tylko będzie w jego mocy, by utrzymać równowagę na tym świecie, co było sprawą ważniejszą od jego życia.

* * *

Czuł to jako powrót gęstej, śmierdzącej, dławiącej mgły, która rozprzestrzeniała się w czystym powietrzu, gotowa by go skrzywdzić. Warknął i zapadł się jeszcze głębiej w sobie, owijając się i przyciskając mocniej do skarbu, który utrzymywał go przy życiu.

Jednego z _wielu skarbów._

Następnie podniósł głowę, on, Lord Voldemort, obracając ją w kierunku tej magii i poruszając lekko nosem. Nadchodziła ze wschodu, ta gęsta, dławiąca magia, koszmarnie duszna magia, śmierdząca grobowcem. Harry powrócił i może zapolować na rannego łowcę, zadać mu kolejną karę.

Opuścił głowę i położył ją z powrotem na miękkiej, chłodnej ziemi. Wokół niego była tylko ciemność, żadne światło nie mogło tu kpić z jego ślepoty. Wypocznie w tej norze, owinięty wokół pucharu, aż nie wróci do pełni sił. Znajdzie sposób na wyleczenie rany, która ciągle wyciągała z niego magię.

Dlatego też leżał w tej norze, w której nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy go szukać, poza jego Cierniową Zdzirą, a i to dopiero, jak się sama obudzi. To była jego własność, wyjątkowo jego. Zamknął oczy i poczuł pod palcami gładkie ścianki pucharu, przemknął nimi nad borsukami, wyrzeźbionymi na uszach. Czuł, jak z jego głębi nadchodzi echo, szepczący fragment jego nieśmiertelności.

* * *

Harry wszedł do pierwszej sypialni ofiary poparzeń, zdeterminowany do niemyślenia w tej chwili o ministerstwie. _Skup się na rannych,_ powiedział sobie surowo. _Myśl o tym, jak możesz im pomóc._

Pierwszą ofiarą było dziecko z bandażami owiniętymi wokół twarzy, dziewczynka, którą Harry średnio pamiętał ze świętowania Nowego Roku z Opalline’ami. Obok niej siedziała wysoka kobieta, która czytała jej cicho, ale ją już pamiętał; Angelica Griffinsnest, pierwsza żona Patona, która rozstała się z nim w niejasnych okolicznościach. Harry podejrzewał, że ta dziewczynka była jej wnuczką. Skrzywił się; nie wyobrażał sobie, jak strasznie sama teraz musiała cierpieć. Była matką Doncana.

Angelica podniosła głowę, kiedy Harry wszedł, po czym kiwnęła nią i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Harry ścisnął jej nadgarstek, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo imponowało mu, że nawet nie wzdrygnęła się od potencjalnie przytłaczającej aury jego magii. Być może troska o dziewczynkę ją przed tym powstrzymywała.

– Witaj – powiedziała. – Paton powiedział ci, co się stało Orieli? – Obejrzała się z niepokojem na łóżko, co wcale Harry’ego nie dziwiło. Dziewczynka zdawała się kompletnie wycofać w głąb siebie, jeśli wyglądające spomiędzy bandaży puste oczy cokolwiek miały sugerować.

– Owszem – powiedział cicho Harry, przysiadając na łóżku. – Podobno od czasu poparzenia kompletnie zrezygnowała z życia. – Nie znosił rozmawiania o Orieli, jakby jej tam nie było, ale na nic nie reagowała. Harry podejrzewał, że _faktycznie_ jej tam nie było.

Angelica kiwnęła głową, jej loki zaszeleściły wokół niej.

– Niektórzy otrzymali gorsze poparzenia od niej, ale ona jest pośród nich wszystkich najmłodsza. – Miłość przeciekała przez jej głos, kiedy delikatnie ujęła dłoń dziewczynki we własną. Harry musiał w tym momencie odwrócić wzrok; część jego wciąż z goryczą odczuwała zazdrość na widok rodzica, zajmującego się swoim dzieckiem z tak wielką troską. – Wie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie wyglądała tak samo, ale… nie powinniśmy byli ujmować tego w ten sposób. Opalline’owie zawsze starają się wyjaśnić swoim dzieciom realia otaczającego ich świata. – Głos Angelici w tym momencie zalśnił z frustracji. – W tym przypadku to było najgorsze, co mogliśmy dla niej zrobić.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że mogę być w stanie jej pomóc.

Angelica rzuciła mu intensywne, zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– Wiem, że jesteś legilimentą. Paton mi powiedział. Czy wejdziesz do jej umysłu i wyciągniesz ją z powrotem?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Zrobiłbym coś takiego wyłącznie z umysłem osoby, którą dobrze znam – powiedział. – Ponadto znajduje się w tak głębokim szoku, że mógłbym ją tym skrzywdzić. – Polizał usta, po czym powiedział sobie, że tylko dlatego, że nie zbadał jeszcze do końca ograniczeń swojego daru, to nie oznacza, że powinien wzdragać się przed pomaganiem innym za jego pomocą. – Zamiast tego jej zaśpiewam.

– Co?

Harry jednak już wbił wzrok w twarz Orieli i otworzył usta.

Nie był pewien, czy coś z tego wyjdzie. Pieśń feniksa brzmiała inaczej za każdym razem, kiedy z niej korzystał. Harry’emu wydawało się, że adaptowała się do sytuacji, zamiast jego świadomego wyboru melodii i czy powodów do skorzystania z daru. Prawie nie pamiętał muzyki, którą wydał z siebie w skrzydle szpitalnym po upadku Fawkesa w zimowe przesilenie.

Tym razem pieśń feniksa była łagodna.

Harry nie próbował jej kontrolować; pozwolił wirującym nutom wylecieć ze swoich ust i polecieć gdzie tylko będą chciały, po prostu skupiał się na swoim pragnieniu wyrwania Orieli z jej katatonii. Pieśń zadrżała kojąco, kilkukrotnie opadała do stopnia, w którym nie dało się już jej słyszeć, po czym wznosiła się z tryumfem. Harry odkrył, że wyobraża to sobie jako pieśń, którą można by zachęcać słońce do wzejścia, czy też kwiat do rozkwitnięcia.

Nie zmuszała. Nie naciskała. Po prostu tańczyła, pokazując jak piękny jest świat i pytała swoją słuchaczkę, czy naprawdę chce go poddać. Harry niemal zatracił się w słodkiej, rozchichotanej kaskadzie, która wzniosła się tak wysoko, że opadanie z niej było fizycznie bolesne. Zauważył, że wyciąga do dziewczynki rękę i zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, ale nie przerwał śpiewu.

Nagle na jego ramionach pojawiły się błękitne płomienie. Angelica syknęła na niego, coś o nie przynoszeniu ognia w pobliże dziecka, które doznało tak koszmarnych poparzeń, ale Harry nie pozwolił, żeby to go rozproszyło. Pieśń nie bez powodów wezwała płomień. Nie czuł słusznego gniewu, więc wiedział, że ogień nie miał żadnych innych powodów do pojawienia się.

Rozłożył ręce, a błękitne płomienie zakradły się na kraniec jego palców z jednej strony i na koniec nadgarstka z drugiej. Płonęły tam statecznie, a Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że pokazują Orieli ogień, który jej nie skrzywdzi, ale ma szansę oczyścić.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak tam siedział, z płomieniami i pieśnią sięgającymi do dziewczynki, nie robiąc niczego jej wbrew, ale oferując jej szansę na wyjście z szoku i zobaczenia, na czym polega prawdziwe piękno.

Oriela drgnęła.

Angelica wydała z siebie dźwięk, który mógł być szlochem. Harry usłyszał, jak głos zaczyna wznosić się mu z radości i przez chwilę jego ciało zdawało się rozszczepić na świetliste części, jak to zrobiło już kiedyś, dawno temu, w czasie pewnej nocy Walpurgi. Promienie światła przebijały mu się przez skórę, trafiając w ściany. Czuł w sobie bezsilną, instynktowną nadzieję, tego samego rodzaju, którą czuł w czasie wschodu słońca, bez względu na to, czego by nie myślał o Świetle, czy świetlistej magii. Nadchodził wschód. Pachniał różami, czy czymś w tym stylu, a powietrze było gęste, ciepłe i wyjątkowo słodkie.

Oriela wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Harry przeplótł swoje palce z jej.

Zadrżała, kiedy poczuła ciepło płomieni, ale nie spróbowała zabrać ręki. Nachyliła się bliżej, po czym jej usta poruszyły się pod bandażami, szepcząc słowo, którego Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć.

Pieśń opadła nagle i zakończyła się. Oriela patrzyła na niego ożywionymi oczami, a potem przeniosła wzrok za niego, na Angelicę.

– Mwarree? – zapytała. Harry podejrzewał, że to była „babcia” w manx.

Angelica nachyliła się nad nią, odpowiadając w tym samym języku, a jej dłonie delikatnie przebiegały po ciele Orieli, ostrożnie omijając poparzenia. Harry usiadł prosto z uśmiechem, po czym pozwolił, żeby płomienie zawinęły się z powrotem do jego ciała, a jego skóra zamknęła się ponad przebijającymi promieniami słońca.

 _Może jednak nie muszę się uczyć, jak kontrolować tę magię_ , pomyślał. _Świetnie sobie radzi sama z siebie._

I to dla niego zadecydowało, uziemiło go, przypominając, kim tak naprawdę był. Wciąż gardził ministerstwem, ale uda się do niego zły i zdeterminowany, zamiast po prostu wściekły. Chciał sprowadzić podobne okoliczności dla wilkołaków, zamiast wszystko niszczyć.

* * *

Draco musiał przyznać, że doceniał sposób, w jaki Harry postanowił podejść do tego wszystkiego.

Po zachęceniu do wyjścia z katatonii, albo odciągnięcia z jej skraju, jeszcze kilku ciężko poparzonych Opalline’ów, oraz, najwyraźniej, pozwalając by jego magia ukoiła wielu innych, kiwnął głową do Dracona.

– Pozwolisz, że udamy się do ministerstwa? – zapytał. Jego słowa były lekkie, chłodne. Jego zielone oczy już nie.

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo i ruszył za nim, podążając za jego prawym ramieniem. Na urodziny sprezentował Harry’emu kopię książki o czystokrwistych rytuałach i tradycjach, którą sam otrzymał od rodziców na swoje szesnaste urodziny, bo uważał, że Harry też powinien się o nich dowiedzieć, zwłaszcza że sam znajdował się o rok od pełnoletności. Książka wspominała, że kompani, których Lord albo Lady traktowali jak ludzi, zwykle podążali za ich prawymi ramionami. Następnie pojawiła się debata, czy też robili to na zmianę, czy też może takiego zaszczytu doznawał tylko jeden z nich, najbardziej faworyzowany, najbardziej potrzebny, najbardziej traktowany na równi – w kwestii wpływów, jeśli nie w kwestii mocy.

Draco uważał, nawet jeśli autor książki nie, że musiało, oczywiście, chodzić o najważniejszego.

Wyszli na dziedziniec domu Opalline’ów – którego kościste podstawy do budowy, tak prawdę mówiąc, przyprawiały go o ciarki – gdzie Draco rozejrzał się, zauważając nieobecność zarówno wieszcza, jak i profesora Snape’a.

– Idziemy bez nich? – zapytał, ufając Harry’emu, że będzie wiedział, o kogo mu chodzi.

Harry szedł dalej przed siebie, nie oglądając się.

– Owszem. Idziemy. – Obejrzał się na twarz Dracona, podnosząc przy tym brew. – Chyba, że naprawdę wydaje ci się, że mogę ufać profesorowi Snape’owi, że będzie wiedział, jak się zachować w ministerstwie?

Draco bez słowa pokręcił głową. Był zaskoczony i zniesmaczony zmianami, które zaszły w Snape’ie. Tylko od Lucjusza nauczył się więcej o samokontroli. Draco widział, jak głowa jego domu mierzy się z wieloma różnymi sytuacjami i w żadnej z nich nie tracił nad sobą kontroli. Podejrzewał, że miało to jakiś związek z Sanktuarium, ale skoro nie był w stanie nad sobą panować, to musiał spodziewać się tego, że prędzej czy później będą musieli zostawić go z tyłu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dlatego udajemy się tam sami. Ale najpierw chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, jakie wrażenie daje moja magia. W końcu sam jej nie czuję.

– Nie jestem najlepszą osobą do wypowiadania się na ten temat – powiedział Draco z namysłem, wbijając wzrok w Harry’ego. – Miałem czas, żeby się do niej przyzwyczaić, dlatego nie przeciąża mi tak zmysłów, jak to opisał pan Opalline. Ale faktycznie cuchniesz różami, Harry. Naprawdę miałem to na myśli.

– Hm. – Harry zamrugał powoli. – To może okazać się problematyczne. Chciałbym być w stanie zaskakiwać moich wrogów _przynajmniej_ raz na jakiś czas. A co powiesz na to? – Zrobił coś, co Draco ledwie był w stanie wyczuć, jakby narzucił na siebie niewidzialną płachtę.

Zapach róż poważnie zmalał. Draco kiwnął z aprobata głową.

– Harry – zagaił, bo chciał się dowiedzieć, czy jego domysły są słuszne – czy ty masz zamiar wejść do ministerstwa i _tam_ rozwinąć w pełni swoją magię?

– Trafiłeś, Draco – powiedział Harry. – Czy mimo to wciąż chcesz się tam ze mną udać?

– Za żadne skarby świata nie chciałbym tego _przegapić –_ powiedział Draco, zrównując z nim krok i łapiąc Harry’ego za ramię. Wiedział, że przestrzeń między wyspą Man i Londynem była zbyt wielka, żeby minąć ją w jednym skoku aportacji i wciąż nie potrafił sam się aportować. Harry będzie musiał zabrać go ze sobą w aportacji łączonej i wykonać przy tym kilka skoków, co było procesem, którego Draco serdecznie nienawidził. Pocieszył się myślą, że po drugiej stronie znajdą się skołowani urzędnicy ministerstwa.

 _I wściekły Harry._ Draconowi w ogóle nie przeszkadzał widok wściekłego Harry’ego. Potwierdzał on jego własne wierzenia i pocieszał go świadomością, że Harry naprawdę nauczył się, jak być wojownikiem, zamiast szerzycielem pokoju, w dodatku Harry wyglądał wtedy tak atrakcyjnie, że pociągał Dracona bardziej wyłącznie w samym środku niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu.

– Przygotuj się. – Harry skoczył, zaciągając ze sobą Dracona, podczas gdy Draco skupiał się mocno na ministerstwie, zamiast na tym, że niemal stracił po drodze obiad.

* * *

Wylądowali dokładnie w samym środku alejki, w której stała winda, zamaskowana jako budka telefoniczna, co Harry pamiętał ze swojej pierwszej wizyty w ministerstwie, kiedy pojawił się ze Snape’em, żeby zarejestrować się jako wężousty. Harry wszedł do środka, oglądając się przelotnie na Dracona, żeby upewnić się, że ten nie trzęsie się zanadto po aportacji, po czym wcisnął guziki, które miały na sobie litery, składające się w słowo „magia”.

Rozległ się głos czarownicy, witającej ich i proszącej o podanie swoich imion i powodów do wizyty. Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak to ująć, po czym uznał, że najlepiej będzie nie rzucać się w oczy. Ostatecznie przyszedł do ministerstwa z magią owiniętą ciasno wokół siebie.

– Harry i Draco Malfoy – powiedział. – Na spotkanie z Amelią Bones.

Budka telefoniczna zadrżała i na czekającą dłoń Harry’ego wypadły dwie srebrne plakietki. Rzucił Draconowi jego, po czym zamarł w czasie przyczepiania własnej. Magia na budce telefonicznej w bardzo wyraźny sposób źle zinterpretowała jego słowa. Plakietka miała na sobie HARRY MALFOY.

Draco zarechotał.

– Och, cicho bądź – mruknął Harry, po czym użył swojej magii do zamazania nazwiska, póki nie dało się go w ogóle rozczytać. Stanęli w pudełku, które zamknęło się wokół nich i po chwili zaczęło mknąć w dół.

Po drodze Harry miał półprzymknięte oczy, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Wiedział, jak _chciałby_ , żeby ta rozmowa się odbyła – żądanie przeprosin, Bones oferująca przeprosiny i momentalne wycofanie wszelkich łowów na wilkołaki – ale wiedział, że tak po prostu nie pójdzie. Udało jej się przekonać pozostałych szefów do założenia departamentu odpowiedzialnego za zabijanie wilkołaków. Była zdesperowana. Zastanawiał się, czy tylko strach nią kierował, czy też znajdowała się przez kogoś pod wielkim naciskiem, a może wręcz miała nadzieję zyskać polityczną przewagę dzięki tej zagrywce? Możliwe, że jakieś połączenie wszystkich trzech.

 _No trudno, zacznę od rozłożenia mojej magii i zobaczymy, jak wiele zdołamy z niej wyciągnąć. Potem będę mówił tak otwarcie jak to możliwe, żeby zrozumiała, że mi się to_ nie podoba _. A potem jeszcze zajrzymy do Scrimgeoura. Wciąż nie wiem, jak wiele miał z tym do czynienia._

Sam fakt, że Scrimgeour jeszcze niczego z tym nie zrobił, sugerował jednak, że miał związane ręce pod tym względem. A Harry wiedział, że rozzłości go, jeśli zacznie używać magii w ministerstwie. Przecież zawarli umowę. Harry mógł korzystać ze środków, dostępnych innym czarodziejom, żeby wpłynąć jakoś na ministerstwo – polityka, pieniądze, siła przekonywania – ale nie mógł używać magii. Tak wyglądało stanowisko Scrimgeoura pod względem ludzi o lordowskiej magii, ponieważ nie była ona szeroko dostępna, przez co niesprawiedliwie byłoby obejmować takich ludzi specjalnym traktowaniem.

_Ale nie sądzę, żeby ministerstwo było w tej chwili tym, czego on tak naprawdę od niego chce i nigdy tym się nie stanie, o ile nie okiełznamy niektórych ekstremistów. W tej chwili pomagają czarodziejom i czarownicom kosztem wszystkiego, co przytrafia się likantropom. Jeśli Scrimgeour się tego wyprze, to będę powstrzymywał się przed używaniem magii w ministerstwie tak długo, jak będę w stanie, ale i tak znajdziemy się po przeciwnych stronach tego konfliktu._

Winda zatrzymała się z kliknięciem, po czym wyszli do atrium. Draco zamrugał na widok fontanny czarodzieja, otoczonego przez czarownicę i magiczne stworzenia, wszystkie, co do jednego, patrzące na niego z rozmarzeniem. Harry ją zignorował. Sam jej widok mu urągał i irytował na wielu różnych poziomach.

Przy wrotach, prowadzących do głównego budynku ministerstwa, czekała strażniczka o szarych włosach i znudzonej twarzy. Po prostu patrzyła na nich, kiedy się do niej zbliżali. Harry w tym momencie już musiał sobie pogratulować. Najwyraźniej pozwijał swoją magię na tyle, że nie wyczuła od niego niczego specjalnego.

– Witamy w ministerstwie magii – wyrecytowała szybkim, obojętnym tonem. – Nazywam się Eryka. Proszę podać mi swoje różdżki, żebym mogła je zarejestrować. – Wyciągnęła dłoń z wyczekiwaniem i Draco podał jej swoją różdżkę.

Harry zaczekał, aż zostanie mu zwrócona, po czym pokręcił głową ze zbolałą miną, kiedy na niego spojrzała.

– Nie mam swojej przy sobie – powiedział. – Przykro mi. Dopiero co wróciłem z dalekiej podróży i zostawiłem różdżkę w kufrze.

Eryka zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła coś mówić, ale nagle dech jej zaparło. Harry zorientował się, że musiała zobaczyć bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na jego czole. Jej twarz momentalnie się ożywiła i zrobiła bardziej animowana.

– To ty – wyszeptała. – Harry Pott… ten, który kiedyś był Harrym Potterem?

Harry kiwnął z obawą głową. Mogła posunąć się do czegokolwiek, od prośby o autograf, czy udzielenia im pozwolenia na wejście po kryjomu, po wezwanie innych ludzi, żeby mogli sobie popatrzeć na Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Znając szczęście Harry’ego, okaże się jakoś spokrewniona z dziećmi, które zabił i jakoś ich spowolni.

– Ja to mam _szczęście,_ spotkanie cię to prawdziwy _zaszczyt –_ powiedziała Eryka. – Kto by pomyślał, że wszedłbyś w ten sposób do ministerstwa, jak normalny człowiek! – Klasnęła i złożyła ręce razem, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Harry zauważył w jej oczach uwielbienie, które dobrze wiedział, jak w tej chwili wykorzystać.

– Tak – powiedział, ściszając głos i nachylając się do niej. – Skoro już o tym mowa. Nie wszedłem tu otoczony swoją magią, ponieważ przyszliśmy tu w _tajnej misji_ , Eryko.

– Naprawdę? – Oczy Eryce zalśniły. – _Tajnej?_ – Wyglądała w tym momencie jak nastolatka i Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie ocenił źle jej wieku. Z drugiej jednak strony, takie siedzenie w bramie ministerstwa, kiedy nie ma się do roboty niczego poza sprawdzaniem różdżek, każdego doprowadziłoby do obłędu i pewnie każda ekscytująca sytuacja mogłaby sprowadzić ją do takiego dziecięcego paplania.

Harry kiwnął z powagą głową.

– Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że weszliśmy do ministerstwa. Mamy tu _wrogów._ – Powiedział to słowo z naciskiem i zobaczył, jak oczy Eryki otwierają się szerzej z uradowanym zrozumieniem. – Czy mogłabyś nas przepuścić i nikomu nie wspominać o tym, że nie mam przy sobie różdżki? – Spojrzał na nią spod swojej grzywki i zaczekał.

– _Oczywiście!_ – Eryka roztrzęsionymi rękami otworzyła dla nich wrota. – To po prostu wspaniałe. Jesteś _wspaniały._ To takie wspaniałe. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem, obiecuję, obiecuję…

Harry zdołał skłonić przed nią głowę i wyglądać na wdzięcznego, a przynajmniej okazać dość wdzięczności, by ja tym usatysfakcjonować. Chwilę później minęli wrota i skierowali się do wind. Draco chichotał mu za plecami.

– Ktoś ma wielbicielkę – powiedział.

– Mógłbym mieć ich więcej, gdybym się tylko postarał – powiedział Harry, po czym potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, którego doznał pod rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem Eryki. – A teraz chodźmy na drugie piętro.

* * *

Harry puścił Dracona przodem, kiedy zbliżyli się do drzwi gabinetu Amelii Bones, żeby mógł poflirtować i uciąć sobie niewinną pogawędkę ze stojącym tam aurorem, aż ten nie rozluźnił się nieco przy nich. Wówczas Draco zapytał czy Bones nie byłaby łaskawa ich przyjąć. Harry przez cały czas stał za nim, z pochyloną głową, jakby zawstydzony, nawet parę razy zaszurał trampkiem o podłogę, żeby dopełnić pozorów.

– Powiedz jej proszę, że to bardzo ważna sprawa – powiedział Draco pod koniec rozmowy. – Jestem tu jako przedstawiciel mojego ojca.

– Przekażę – obiecał mu młody auror, po czym otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, żeby porozmawiać z Bones.

Draco wrócił do Harry’ego. Harry’ego w żaden sposób nie zaskoczyło, kiedy zobaczył, jak Draco podnosi wzrok, uśmiechnięty i pewny siebie, nawet jeśli jego uśmiech nieco zbladł na widok miny Harry’ego.

– Mógłbyś przynajmniej wyglądać, jakbyś był zazdrosny, kiedy z kimś flirtuję – wymamrotał.

– Ale przecież to i tak do niczego by nie doprowadziło – powiedział Harry, nie pojmując, czemu Draco miałby chcieć od niego zazdrości.

– Sytuacja z Niną też nie, a i tak byłeś o nią zazdrosny – zauważył Draco.

Harry zarumienił się. Wciąż nie podobało mu się tamto uczucie.

– Bo była w stanie zobaczyć twoją duszę – powiedział – i pomóc ci na sposoby, w jakie sam nie jestem w stanie. Tym razem tak nie było.

Draco, który teraz wyglądał na niesłychanie zadowolonego z siebie, otworzył usta, żeby coś na to odpowiedzieć, kiedy auror wyjrzał przez drzwi.

– Panie Malfoy? Przyjmie pana teraz.

– Znakomicie – powiedział Draco, a maska wyniosłego czystokrwistego pojawiła się na jego twarzy tak szybko, że Harry aż zamrugał z zaskoczenia. Zaprowadził Harry’ego ze sobą do gabinetu, który wyglądał, jak dla Harry’ego, na jeszcze bardziej zatłoczony czarodziejskimi fotografiami, niż stare biuro Scrimgeoura. W tym przypadku jednak zdjęcia głównie dotyczyły aurorów, pozujących przy schwytanych kryminalistach, którzy próbowali się wyrwać za wszelką cenę.

Amelia Bones siedziała za swoim biurkiem, stanowcza kobieta o siwych włosach, którą Harry już wcześniej pamiętał z Wizengamotu. Była wyprostowana i wbijała w Dracona swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie od chwili, w której minął drzwi.

– Czego właściwie chcesz? – Brzmiała na ostrożnie zaciekawioną. – Czyżby Lucjusz Malfoy naprawdę przysłał swojego syna na omówienie jego pogodzenia ze świetlistymi elementami ministerstwa? Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się pracować z nami, zamiast przeciw nam.

Draco pokręcił głową.

– Obawiam się, że źle mnie pani zrozumiała, Madam. Mam wiadomość, ale jest ona znacznie prostsza. Proszę spojrzeć za mnie. – Pokłonił się i zszedł mu z drogi.

Harry spojrzał na Madam Bones i zdjął ze swojej magii materiał tłumiący jej potęgę.

Bones westchnęła głośno i opadła na oparcie swojego fotela. Sam Harry nie odczuwał większej różnicy, po prostu zdjął barierę, ale Draco wyciągnął do niego roztrzęsioną dłoń. Harry spojrzał na niego. Był blady, na twarzy miał podziw, a w oczach czaiło się coś, co mogło wyglądać jak pragnienie. Harry powiedział sobie, że to naturalna reakcja wielu czarodziejów i czarownic na lordowską moc, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Bones.

W bardzo wyraźny sposób nie odczuwała jego magii jako czegoś przyjemnego, na przykład zapach róż. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że zaciskała dłonie na podłokietnikach, żeby powstrzymać się przed skuleniem, bo w bardzo wyraźny sposób ciężko przychodziło jej trzymanie głowy w górze.

– Czego ty _chcesz? –_ wyszeptała.

– Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że jestem zły o ten Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii – powiedział Harry, głosem tak spokojnym, że nawet jego to zaskoczyło. Z wierzchu był twardy jak skała, ale zaraz pod spodem przelewał się zimny gniew, który mógł usłyszeć każdy, kto go nasłuchiwał. Kątem oka zauważył, że ściany gabinetu powoli zaczynają skuwać się lodem. – Jak do tej pory nie obejmowałem żadnej ze stron tego konfliktu, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że zarówno ministerstwo, jak i wilkołaki źle się do tego wszystkiego zabierały – i choć sam przysięgałem wilkołakom pomoc, to w żaden sposób nie zobowiązywałem się przy tym do krwawej rewolucji. A teraz dopuściliście się do czegoś takiego? Co ja mam niby o tym wszystkim myśleć? Bo wygląda to, jakbyście zrobili dokładnie to, czego to stado po was oczekiwało. Polujecie na nich, robicie z nich męczenników, przez co żywe wilkołaki uważają, że _muszą_ odpowiedzieć tym samym, inaczej nie okażecie im żadnej łaski, a jeśli was zaatakują, to przynajmniej zginą w walce. Znajdą się ludzie, którzy wcześniej stawialiby wam się wyłącznie politycznie, ale teraz ich rozwścieczyliście. Na przykład taka Laura Gloryflower. Przecież jej siostrzenica jest wilkołaczycą, a ona jest _puellaris,_ przysięgała, że będzie bronić swoich dzieci bez względu na wszystko. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby lwica tu wpadła i oderwała ci łeb za groźbę, jaką stanowisz dla jej siostrzenicy?

 _Jak mogłaś być taka głupia?_ zapytał w swojej głowie, ale starał się pozostać dyplomatyczny. _Czy naprawdę chcesz wciągnąć czarodziejski świat w kolejną burzę, podzielić nas, kiedy Voldemort wciąż gdzieś tam się czai? Fenrir Greyback zginął, ale Loki może przyłączyć się do Mrocznego Pana, jeśli uzna, że w żaden inny sposób nie zdoła obronić swojego stada._

– Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia! – wypaliła Bones, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając ręce na podłokietnikach. – Otrzymałam listy z groźbami. Wszyscy je otrzymaliśmy. To prawda, żaden Starszy Wizengamotu nie został pogryziony w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, ale te listy… obiecywały nam rewolucję. Obiecywały krew.

– Czy mogę jakiś zobaczyć? – zapytał Harry. Jego głos wciąż był uprzejmy, spokojny i chłodny, ale w myślach przywołał warunki obietnicy, którą wywarł na Lokim. _Zakazałem jemu i jego grupie gryzienia kogokolwiek w czasie lipcowej i sierpniowej pełni. Nie kazałem mu obiecać, że nikomu nie będą grozili. Szlag by to!_

Bones, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku, uderzyła palcami w biurko, niezgrabnie otworzyła szufladę, po czym rzuciła w jego stronę złożony list. Harry go otworzył. Charakter pisma był nieznajomy, ale odcisk psiej łapy na dole, jedyny rodzaj podpisu, raczej sugestywnie sugerował, że musiał pochodzić od wilkołaczego stada, a układ zdań był podobny do tego, co Harry sam przeczytał w liście, który otrzymał od Lokiego.

Przeczytał pobieżnie list. _Poleją się rzeki krwi…żaden czarodziej się nie ukryje…czarodziejski świat zapłaci nam za to, jak traktował wilkołaki…nazywaliście nas mutantami…rozpoczniemy zawody, w których ważna będzie wyłącznie prędkość i siła, a mamy pod tym względem wielką przewagę…_

Harry podniósł wzrok.

– Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób listy z groźbami pozostawiły was _bez_ wyboru i musieliście zacząć polować na czarodziejów jak na jakieś bestie.

– To nie są czarodzieje – powiedziała Bones, a na jej twarzy i w oczach zapłonęła pasja. – To zwierzęta. Stają się nimi od chwili ugryzienia. To ich _zmienia._ Wciąż obchodzę żałobę po stracie przyjaciółki, ponieważ Emily Gillyflower którą znałam, już nie żyje. Będą biegali luzem i gryźli innych nawet pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego. Ja to po prostu wiem. Zimozielony był pod wpływem wywaru, kiedy ugryzł Emily. _Obrał_ ją sobie za cel. Nie możemy po prostu podchodzić do nich, jakby byli oswojeni tylko dlatego, że się rejestrują i piją wywar.

– Zachowujesz się, jakby ci umknęło, że mogą was pogryźć nawet w czasie waszych polowań – zauważył Harry, rzucając list na jej biurko. – Wilkołaki mogą _tworzyć więcej wilkołaków._ A teraz mają ku temu motyw. Im dłużej będziecie naciskali o przeprowadzanie tych łowów, tym więcej nowych wilkołaków się do nich przyłączy, bo nie pozostawicie im innego wyjścia. Albo będziemy mieli jeszcze więcej samotnych wilków, niezdolnych do obrania dowolnej ze stron. Czy w ogóle nie przyszło ci to do głowy?

Harry zrozumiał, kiedy patrzył jej w oczy, że nie, nie przyszło. Była przerażona. Strach rządził jej poczynaniami.

Nie mógł nią kontrolować poprzez wywołanie w niej jeszcze większego strachu. Przez jakiś czas by się go słuchała, ale potem pojawiłoby się coś, co przeraziłoby ją jeszcze bardziej i wróciłaby do starych metod.

– Prędzej czy później wyginą – powiedziała z zacięciem Bones. – Nie mamy żadnych dowodów na to, że klątwa jest w stanie istnieć poza ciałem wilkołaka, o ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek była w stanie. Zabijemy ich wszystkich i nikt nie będzie w stanie przekazać jej dalej. Gdybyś tylko pozostał w tym swoim odosobnieniu, jak miałeś...

Ucięła sama siebie, ale Harry już to usłyszał. Nachylił się do niej.

– Gdybym tam pozostał tak, jak miałem? – zagaił uprzejmie. – To co?

Bones wahała się przez chwilę, ale jej złość, albo może jej poczucie absolutnej słuszności w tej sprawie, zdawały się przytłaczać jej przerażenie, więc ciągnęła dalej.

– To zatłuklibyśmy wszystkie – powiedziała buntowniczo. – Jesteśmy w posiadaniu zaklęcia, które pozwala nam na znalezienie ich w ludzkiej formie, które znajduje czającą się w nich bestię. Już nie musimy ograniczać się do polowań wyłącznie w czasie pełni.

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce uderza raz, a mocno. _Mogliby znaleźć Hawthorn. I Wilmota._

– Zastanawiam się – ciągnęła Bones, lekko rozbawionym tonem – co by to zaklęcie wykazało, gdyby trafiło właśnie ciebie. _Comperio lupum!_ – Machnęła różdżką, którą musiała wyciągnąć z szuflady wraz z listem.

Harry pochwycony w furii tak potężnej, że aż spokojnej, pozwolił zaklęciu wywrzeć na sobie efekt. Otoczył go błękitny blask, który szybko wsiąknął mu w skórę. Bones wyglądała na niesłychanie rozczarowaną.

– To naprawdę cię zaskakuje, co? – zapytał ją Harry, tonem tak beznamiętnym i ponurym, że kątem oka zauważył, jak Draco ostrożnie odsuwa się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. – Nie jesteś w stanie pojąć, czemu ktoś, kto nie jest wilkołakiem, miałby walczyć o ich prawa.

Bones znowu zacisnęła palce. Harry miał lekką nadzieję, że nie zniszczy sobie przypadkiem różdżki.

– To bez znaczenia – powiedziała. – Kiedyś i ciebie pokonamy. Upolujemy cię, jak ich wszystkich. Prawa można zmienić. Możemy stworzyć nowe departamenty. Jak i wprowadzić nowe ograniczenia. Na przykład ograniczenia dotyczące użytkowania potencjalnie szkodliwych darów magicznych. Jak takie _absorbere._

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. _Czy ona w ogóle ma jakieś pojęcie, z kim ma do czynienia? Nie, wygląda na to, że nie._

_Czas jej pokazać._

Pozwolił swojej magii wznieść się wokół siebie, płomienie feniksa buchnęły mu pod skórą, a pewność siebie zalśniła w oczach. Bones skuliła się, ale Harry podejrzewał, że w tej chwili trzęsłaby się na widok dowolnego, potężnego przeciwnika. Najważniejsze było pozostawić ją ze słowami, których nie zapomni, tak żeby wiedziała, że nie miała tu do czynienia z kimś po prostu potężnym.

– Nie jestem taki, jak ludzie, z którymi miałaś do tej pory do czynienia – powiedział jej cicho. – Jestem znacznie gorszy. Jestem kimś, kto _wygra_ tę potyczkę, ponieważ nigdy się nie poddaję. Starałem się powstrzymywać przed wpływaniem na wolną wolę ministerstwa. Teraz już nie będę się w ten sposób ograniczał, ponieważ ministerstwo zniszczyło wolną wolę innych, oraz zachęcało tych innych do rozpętania wojny, w której _jeszcze więcej_ ludzi ucierpi od tortur, wyobcowania i opresji. Nie. Mam dość. Postaram się przeprowadzić tę rewolucję tak bezkrwawo, jak tylko będę w stanie, ale obiecuję, że będzie agresywna. Mam zamiar zniszczyć te wszystkie przestarzałe opinie, zmusić ludzi do myślenia, zamiast reagowania ze strachu, a wilkołaki otrzymają swoje prawo do sprawiedliwości, włącznie z osądzaniem ich za zbrodnie dokonane na innych, jak wszyscy. Za każdym razem, kiedy do tej pory pojawiała się niebezpieczna sytuacja, staraliśmy się ją po prostu stłumić, żeby wszystko wróciło na poprzednie, bezpieczne tory. Jak z wami skończę, to _nic_ nie będzie takie jak dawniej.

Bones dygotała, pochyliła głowę i objęła ją dłońmi. Harry obrócił się na pięcie i minął Dracona, który pośpieszył za nim.

– W następnej kolejności odwiedzimy Scrimgeoura – powiedział Harry głosem, który właściwie nie rozpoznawał, jako swój własny. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, ile właściwie o tym wiedział i czemu jeszcze nie zrobił czegoś, żeby powstrzymać te łowy.

– Za momencik – powiedział Draco.

Harry obrócił się, zastanawiając się, czy młody auror, który stał na straży gabinetu Bones, nie celował w nich czasem różdżką. Draco jednak złapał go za podbródek i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. Harry z przyjemnością powitał ten pocałunek, a Draco odsunął się od niego zdecydowanie za szybko, wyglądając na mniej zadowolonego z siebie i bardziej przepełnionego dumą.

– To było wspaniałe – powiedział.

– Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. – Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, ponownie zmierzając do wind. – Podejrzewam, że Scrimgeour nie będzie podzielał twojego zdania.

* * *

Oczywiście, że Rufus wyczuł nadchodzącego Harry’ego. Któż mógłby nie?

Przechodząca korytarzami ministerstwa fala potęgi była dla niego niczym uderzająco mocny puls, żywica statecznie pompowana przez drzewa na wiosnę. Rufus nauczył się tego od swojej mugolackiej babci, której ojciec był leśnikiem i wiedział, że taka moc jest niezwykle prężna i nie do opanowania. Przywracała świat do życia. Jak już żywica się rozpędzała, to nic nie było w stanie jej powstrzymać.

I tym najwyraźniej stał się Harry.

Rufus czekał z złożonymi na blacie rękami, z Percym Weasleyem siedzącym za nim, kiedy Wilmot otworzył przed Harrym drzwi. Za nim wszedł młody Malfoy… i nikt inny. Rufus podniósł brwi, niemal pytając, gdzie podział się Snape. Sam fakt, że Harry pojawił się tu bez niego, musiał oznaczać interesującą historię.

Ale to by odsunęło od nich meritum sprawy, w sprawie której Harry przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć, a Rufus z pewnością tego nie chciał. Wbił więc tylko wzrok w oczy Harry’ego i czekał.

Twarz Harry’ego lśniła. Oczy mu lśniły. Otaczające go powietrze czasami załamywało się, jakby odbijając światło, jakby było po prostu cienką płachtą folii aluminiowej, która powiewała na wietrze, od czasu do czasu podchwycając promienie słońca. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy patrzył na młodego _vatesa_ , czy młodego Lorda. Był przekonany, że Harry, ilekroć w przeszłości odgrywał swoją rolę _vatesa,_ miał bardziej zamyśloną minę.

 _Czyli ktoś posunął się za daleko. Zmuszono go do przekroczenia granicy, od której normalnie trzymałby się z daleka. Słyszałem, że_ vatesa _nie musi obchodzić wolna wola tych, którzy stale tłamszą wolę innych. Wówczas oczekuje się od niego aktywnej obrony i nawet jeśli nie atakowania, to przynajmniej aktywnego opierania się tym czynom, które krzywdzą innych. Nigdy jednak nikt nie wspomniał o tym, jakoby_ vates _miał być tak ostrożny wokół wszystkich, jak Harry był do tej pory._

Wyglądało na to, że od teraz będą mieli do czynienia z aktywnym _vatesem,_ zamiast reaktywnego.

Wiedział, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. Właśnie dlatego zaczął badanie roli _vatesa_ i czarodziejów, którzy do tej pory starali się otrzymać swój tytuł. Dzięki temu dowiedział się, że pewnego dnia Harry może zacząć znacznie mocniej naciskać na ministerstwo, przez co stanie się dla niego zagrożeniem.

_Ten dzień nadszedł._

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak wiele wiedział pan na ten temat – powiedział Harry. – I czemu nie spróbował pan ich powstrzymać.

Rufus zaoferował mu prawdę.

– W ogóle niczego nie wiedziałem o departamencie aż do dnia jego utworzenia, co nastąpiło na dzień przed pełnią księżyca. Rozmawiałem z szefostwem departamentów. Wszyscy zjednoczyli się przeciw mnie i stanęli po stronie Amelii. Wydawało mi się, że po moim błędzie zbyt otwartego opierania się ich dekretom, zdołałem odzyskać już wystarczająco wiele zaufania, ale wygląda na to, że się pomyliłem. Teraz przyglądają się każdej mojej decyzji. Nie jestem w stanie zrobić cokolwiek przeciw nim, co nie byłoby nielegalne, bo wówczas znajdą sobie powód na zwołanie głosowania o wotum nieufności.

– Czyli niczego pan nie zrobi – powiedział Harry.

Rufus pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Nie w chwili, w której po prostu _wiem,_ że Amelia zgłosi się na pozycję ministra w chwili, w której zostanę przegłosowany.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Następnie prychnął.

– Już miałem zapytać, jak pan może żyć z własnymi zasadami, kiedy pańscy obywatele są mordowani w biały dzień, ale to niesprawiedliwe. Przecież sam wiem jak.

Rufus skinął powoli głową. _Czyli jeszcze nie stał się nieracjonalny, nawet kiedy nie ma żadnych powodów do szanowania naszej woli. Interesujące. Co tylko robi z niego tym groźniejszego przeciwnika, oczywiście. Łatwiej zająć się rewolucjonistami, który zatracili się w swojej pasji._

– Wiem. Wolę reformy. Amelia tylko wyrządzi więcej szkód na stanowisku ministra i choć podejrzewam, że szefowie departamentów opuszczą ją w przeciągu miesiąca, to co ten miesiąc przyniesie dla nas wszystkich? Nie mogę niczego zrobić, wszystkie moje decyzje muszą być powolne i dalekosiężne. Muszę powoli zakraść się z powrotem w ich łaski, powoli odbudować moje wsparcie i powoli przekonać aurorów, żeby stanęli po mojej stronie, nie Amelii. – _Czy niewymownych,_ pomyślał, ale nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos. Jego kontakt z niewymownymi pozostawał w tej chwili niezwykle delikatny. To _oni_ przyszli do niego, co już samo w sobie było nieoczekiwane. Ostrzegli go jednak, że będą musieli zerwać kontakt, jeśli komuś o tym powie. Rufus nigdy w pełni nie pojmował wewnętrznej polityki Departamentu Tajemnic, ale nie musiał ich rozumieć, żeby móc zrobić to, o co go poprosili.

– Wolę rewolucję – powiedział cicho Harry.

Rufus zapytał, ponieważ musiał o to zapytać. Wiedział, że jak już będzie po wszystkim, to przynajmniej Percy zapyta go, czemu nie zapytał.

– Z tobą jako ministrem?

W oczach Harry’ego pojawiła się szczera odraza.

– Nie! – Wyparcie było tak potężne, że Rufus oparł się w swoim fotelu, odprężając po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której Harry wszedł do jego gabinetu. Harry ciągnął dalej, brzmiąc, jakby dopiero się rozpędzał. – Wolę _psychiczną_ rewolucję. Wolę, kiedy ludzie zadają pytania, zastanawiają się nad tym, co mają zamiar zrobić, zamiast po prostu wychodzą z założeń. Wolę, kiedy ludzie zdają sobie sprawę, kiedy coś jest oczywistym kłamstwem, jak ta idea, że wywar tojadowy w żaden sposób nie wpływa na wilkołaki. Wolę, kiedy ludzie podążają za zasadami, a nie za _mną._

Rufus westchnął.

– Obawiam się, że coś takiego nie może zajść nagle.

– Prawdopodobnie nie – powiedział Harry. – Ale może zajść szybciej niż zachodziło do tej pory. A w międzyczasie będę chronił i bronił tych, którym dzieje się krzywda, jak i pracował nad zmianą umysłów bez używania przymuszenia.

– A jakich broni w takim razie użyjesz? – zapytał Rufus.

Harry po prostu na niego spojrzał, po czym pozwolił swojej magii rozwinąć się wokół siebie, po czym zaczesał dłonią grzywkę do tyłu, odsłaniając na chwilę swoją bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. To było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

– Nie mogę pozwolić ci na interweniowanie w pracę ministerstwa swoją magią – poinformował go Rufus.

– Mam w takim razie nadzieję, że nie będzie musiało do tego dojść. – Głos Harry’ego był uprzejmy, ale nieugięty.

Rufus żałował w tym momencie, czując nagromadzającą się w sobie głęboką frustrację, że w ogóle przyjął posadę ministra. Gdyby wciąż był szefem aurorów, to z przyjemnością przeszedłby na stronę Harry’ego, robiąc wszystko, co byłoby w jego mocy, żeby zniszczyć plany Amelii, bez umożliwiania jej wykrycia, że to był on, pozwalając żeby jego ślizgońska przebiegłość i miłość do ryzyka, które może zwrócić się po wielokroć, przytłoczyły jego ślizgońską ostrożność. Ale był ministrem, co ograniczało jego pole do manewru.

– W takim razie powodzenia pod tymi względami, pod którymi mogę życzyć ci powodzenia – powiedział Rufus. _Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, używający przeciw nam swojej sławy i magii. Merlinie, oby nie doszło do wojny._

– Dziękuję, ministrze – powiedział Harry. – Nawzajem. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu, a Malfoy zaraz za nim. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle zauważył, z jakim rozczuleniem młody Draco na niego patrzył. Cóż, prawdopodobnie znał ogólny zarys tego podziwu, ale nie szczegóły.

W dodatku, cholera by to, Rufus sam czuł coś podobnego, zwijającego się w jego żołądku. Naturalne pragnienie do przebywania w pobliżu takiego źródła magii mieszało się ze świadomością, że Harry był w posiadaniu umiejętności, których nikt wcześniej nie miał pod ręką i prawdopodobnie okaże się pierwszym _moralnym_ Lordem od kilkuset lat. Rufus był w stanie wyobrazić sobie przyszłość, w której podążałby za Harrym i był w niej szczęśliwy.

Ale tu chodziło o obowiązki, nie po prostu osobiste szczęście. Dlatego właśnie doszło do sytuacji, w której ich ścieżki się rozeszły.

– To było naprawdę szlachetne z pańskiej strony – powiedział Percy, jakby chcąc go pocieszyć.

Rufus kiwnął głową, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie tak szlachetne jak mogłoby być – mruknął. – Zapomniałem powiedzieć mu o listach Wyzwolicielki. – Odwrócił się do Percy’ego, który już wyciągnął czysty pergamin i właśnie łapał za pióro. Rufus uśmiechnął się ponuro. Jego wrogowie nie będą przyglądali się korespondencji Percy’ego równie uważnie co jego własnej, ponieważ Percy zajmował się całym mnóstwem roboty papierkowej.

 _Wygląda na to, że czas zaczynać._ Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy swojej babce, której portret wisiał po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Puściła mu oczko. _Przynajmniej robię to, co do mnie należy. To pocieszające._

* * *

Wilmot spotkał się z nimi zaraz za drzwiami i Harry’emu wystarczyło tylko pochwycić wzrokiem jego spojrzenie, żeby przekonać się, że chce porozmawiać. Kiwnął głową i użył swojej magii do owinięcia ich osłoną prywatności. Wilmot momentalnie nachylił się do niego i zaczął szeptać.

– Czy wiesz, że łowcy prześladują watahę Lokiego?

– Wiem, w dodatku opracowali zaklęcie, które pokazuje im wilkołaki w ich ludzkich formach. – Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Nic ci nie jest?

Auror uśmiechnął się do niego z wysiłkiem. Harry wiedział, że jego błękitne oczy były bursztynowe za kolorowymi kontaktami, a jego kły będą nieco dłuższe do ludzkich przez świeżo minioną pełnię. Merlin jeden wiedział, jakim cudem Edmund Wilmot zdołał utrzymać pracę w ministerstwie przesiąkniętym paniką w kwestii wilkołaków, ale Harry naprawdę nie chciał, żeby go zwolniono.

– Nie używają go w ministerstwie – powiedział Wilmot. – Przeważnie, w każdym razie. Ludzie uważają takie podejrzenia o likantropię za uwłaczające i nie życzą sobie nawet sprawdzania siebie. Poza tym nikt mnie nawet nie podejrzewa. Jak na razie.

Harry kiwnął głową, nieco mu ulżyło.

– Czy wiesz, kto zginął? – zapytał wtedy Wilmot.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wiem tylko tyle, że zginęły dwa wilkołaki. Nie widziałem jeszcze reportażu „Proroka Codziennego”, ktoś mi po prostu o tym powiedział.

– Nie szkodzi, ich imiona i tak by ci niewiele powiedziały – powiedział Wilmot. – W Proroku użyto ich legalnych imion, nie tych, które sami sobie wybrali. – Zawahał się i przełknął ślinę. – Dowiedziałem się tego od Lokiego, bo ich śmierć wszystko zmienia.

Harry poczuł, jak w żołądku mu się wywraca, przewraca i wywija, ale powiedział sobie, że ma się w tej chwili uspokoić.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał.

Wilmot kiwnął głową, na jego twarzy pojawiły się cienie.

– Tak. Wilkołak, który zginął, był młodym szczeniakiem, znanym nam jako Wrzosiec. Ale samica… – Zadrżał lekko. – Samicą była Gudrun. Bratnia dusza Lokiego. Partnerka alfy dzieli z nim jedno serce, jedną krew, jeden oddech. Harry, Loki zadeklarował zemstę na jej mordercach, co jest zgodne z prawem stadnym i nie istnieje nic, co byłoby w stanie go powstrzymać.


	10. Rozdział siódmy: Przymierze Słońca i Cienia

Jak tylko Harry znalazł się poza ministerstwem, momentalnie nawiązał połączenie z McGonagall za pomocą zaklęcia, którego nauczył się od Charlesa. Wieści o losie bratniej duszy Lokiego sprawiły, że będzie musiał wpuścić swoje plany w ruch znacznie wcześniej, niż mu się to podobało. Po wyjściu z gabinetu Bones, a potem Scrimgeoura, wyobrażał sobie, że będzie miał przynajmniej miesiąc, aż do rozpoczęcia szkoły, na zebranie wszystkich. Teraz zrozumiał, że to będzie niemożliwe, a już najważniejsze było zorganizowanie spotkania z wilkołakami przed następną pełnią.

Hogwart był ku temu najlepszym miejscem, o ile dyrektorka pozwoli na obniżenie osłon w Zakazanym Lesie.

– Madam? – zapytał, jak tylko chór feniksów przestał grać nad jego nadgarstkiem i odezwał się głos dyrektorki.

– Harry! – W jej głosie słychać było przede wszystkim niepokój. Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, zastanawiając, czy boi się o jego wczesny powrót z Sanktuarium, czy też burzę, w jaką się wpakował.

– Madam – powtórzył, po czym ciągnął dalej, wyjaśniając swoją potrzebę. – Staram się zorganizować formalny sojusz między czarodziejami i magicznymi stworzeniami. Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę teraz tego potrzebujemy, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, co się stało wilkołakom i Opalline’om…

– Opalline’om?

– Acies nadleciała i zionęła w nich ogniem – powiedział Harry, przymrużając lekko oczy, żeby wygonić ze swojej głowy niektóre obrazy. – W ogóle by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdyby departament zaczął polować i na nią, albo przynajmniej zażądał, żeby przekazano im ją, jak tylko się obudzi. No i, oczywiście, inne magiczne stworzenia zawsze są zagrożone. Umbridge była w stanie bez trudu wprowadzić w życie prawa szkodzące ich życiu i zdrowiu, kiedy jeszcze była szefową Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń. Wydaje mi się, że ten departament jest jeszcze mniej poczytalny od niej. – W tym momencie wrócił do sedna sprawy, obawiając się, że pytania McGonagall zaraz go rozproszą. – Potrzebuję pani zgody na spotkanie się z tak wieloma magicznymi stworzeniami, jak to będzie możliwe, oraz z moimi sojusznikami w Zakazanym Lesie. Chcę też wysunąć zaproszenie do wilkołaków.

Napięte milczenie McGonagall było odpowiedzią samą w sobie.

– Wiem, że nie chce pani wpuścić ich na teren szkoły – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale daję pani słowo, że w czasie tego spotkania nikomu nie zagrożą. Jeśli spróbują zaatakować Hogwart, albo kogokolwiek na jego terenie, to użyję magii, żeby ich powstrzymać.

Głos McGonagall wrócił, niczym zbity pies.

– Mimo to, niechętnie skłaniam się do udzielenia na to zgody, panie… Harry. Wiesz dobrze, że nie jesteś w stanie przewidzieć ich działań, a po tych morderstwach mogą okazać się jeszcze bardziej dzicy i nieracjonalni.

– Niektórzy z pewnością – powiedział Harry, myśląc o Lokim. Wilmot dwukrotnie podkreślił, że nic nie powstrzyma Lokiego przed dokonaniem tej zemsty, nawet kary dokonane na jego stadzie, czy oferty pomocy. – Ale wydaje mi się, że inni zauważyli już, w jak wielkim znajdują się niebezpieczeństwie. W dodatku nie ma jeszcze pełni. Ich odporność na magię i siła będą słabnąć aż do nowiu. Wybrałbym sam nów na zorganizowanie takiego spotkania, ale musiałbym zbyt długo na niego czekać, a muszę zdobić coś już _teraz._ Czy pozwoli mi pani na skorzystanie z lasu?

– Skoro musisz.

– Dziękuję, Madam – powiedział Harry. – Mam zamiar zorganizować tam spotkanie sojuszników czwartego sierpnia, czyli za dwa dni. – Zaczął przerywać zaklęcie komunikacyjne, ale McGonagall odezwała się, zanim zdążył.

– Czemu wróciłeś wcześnie, Harry?

– Przez nalot Acies i szkody Opalline’ów – powiedział po prostu Harry. – Wiedziałem, że skoro jedna sprawa się zawaliła w świecie zewnętrznym, to pewnie więcej podążyło za nią. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na powrót.

– Zakończyłeś swoje leczenie?

– Na tyle, na ile byłem w stanie w przeciągu miesiąca – powiedział Harry, pewien że Draco chichocze cicho, ale nie mógł się obrócić, żeby się upewnić. Takie rozmawianie z dyrektorką o własnym zdrowiu psychicznym w samym środku zapuszczonej alejki było nad wyraz upokarzające. – Będę kontynuował tu swoje leczenie. Przyprowadziłem ze sobą wieszcza, choć głównie przez wzgląd na Snape’a. – Chyba o tym też powinien z nią o tym porozmawiać, nawet jeśli nie miał czasu na odpowiedź na każde pytanie. – Obawiam się, że muszę panią ostrzec, że profesor Snape znajduje się na samym skraju, Madam, i lada moment coś w nim pęknie. Często traci panowanie nad sobą nawet przy mnie, a jego magia dostaje wtedy szału. Sanktuarium zaczęło niszczyć jego mentalne ściany, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć, o czym ciągle śni, ani wyjaśnić mi, co go tak denerwuje.

McGonagall westchnęła.

– Jeśli zdoła opanować się przed nastaniem jesieni, to z przyjemnością powitam go z powrotem na stanowisku profesora. Jeśli nie, to zaproszę tu kogoś innego. Mam innego kandydata, który może przejąć jego obowiązki nauczyciela eliksirów przynajmniej na semestr, muszę po prostu naprawdę sowicie go za to wynagrodzić.

– Dziękuję, Madam – powiedział Harry i tym razem pozwolił, żeby zaklęcie urwało się na dobre. Sięgnął i złapał za ramię Dracona, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie i szykując się do aportacji łączonej. Jego umysł pracował na podwyższonych obrotach. Wilmot obiecał, że przekaże zaproszenie stadzie Lokiego, ale wyraził swoją wątpliwość pod względem liczby wilkołaków, które się pojawią. Harry będzie musiał odwiedzić jeszcze Zakazany Las, żeby poinformować Wielu i centaury o spotkaniu sojuszniczym, o ile w ogóle zdecydują się na nim pojawić. Będzie musiał wysłać też sowy do swoich ludzkich sojuszników, a przynajmniej tych, których jeszcze nie nauczył zaklęcia komunikacyjnego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wejść w kontakt ze Zgredkiem, jedynym skrzatem domowym, który mógłby wyrazić zainteresowanie takim spotkaniem. Harry podejrzewał, że sam był w stanie poznać szczegóły, jeśli naprawdę chciał się pojawić.

– Harry!

Podskoczył i obejrzał się na Dracona.

– Co? – zapytał.

– Zagajałem tak już od dobrych dwóch minut. – Draco pokręcił głową, po czym nachylił się do niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że Snape dostanie _szału_ , jak zorientuje się, że weźmiesz udział w spotkaniu, na którym pojawią się wilkołaki? Zwłaszcza takie wilkołaki, które cię manipulowały i groziły ci ugryzieniem?

– Właśnie dlatego się na nim nie pojawi – powiedział Harry.

Wydawało mu się, że tuż przed ich zniknięciem, Draco wymamrotał pod nosem coś w stylu:

– No _chciałbym_ to zobaczyć.

* * *

Snape wiedział, że Harry zniknął, kiedy warzył eliksiry dla Opalline’ów. Tylko to powstrzymało go przed wybiegnięciem z laboratorium i żądaniem wyjaśnień. Gdyby doszło do tego w czasie jazdy powozem, to już przekląłby Josepha.

Było jednak jak było, więc wieszcz stał spokojnie po drugiej stronie laboratorium, pomagając w przygotowaniach, krojąc i przebierając w składnikach.

Snape po raz kolejny obejrzał się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy Joseph po raz pierwszy wślizgnął się do pokoju, znajdującego się między żebrami martwego smoka, który Paton Opalline przekazał Snape’owi na laboratorium, Snape obrócił się z wysoko uniesioną różdżką i niewybaczalnym na końcu języka.

Joseph podniósł ręce i odezwał się głośno i wyraźnie.

– Nie znam się specjalnie na eliksirach, ale świetnie idzie mi słuchanie instrukcji. Pozwól mi pomóc. Przecież widzę, że przydałaby ci się dodatkowa para rąk.

No i, cóż, miał rację. Snape’owi przydałaby się pomoc. Wyglądało na to, że nawet jeśli nie był w stanie racjonalnie podchodzić do czegokolwiek innego, to eliksiry wciąż były jego ostoją. Kiwnął ostro głową w kierunku drugiego stołu, na którym już stał moździerz z tłuczkiem, kilka noży, jak i skorupki żuka, płatki kwiatów i inne składniki, których potrzebował w odpowiedniej konsystencji, żeby w ogóle weszły w reakcję z eliksirem.

– Płatki na pył – poinstruował go. – Skorupy sproszkowane jak piach.

Na co Joseph tylko kiwnął głową i przystąpił do roboty.

Ani razu nie spróbował odezwać się w czasie pracy. Snape tylko na to czekał, przekonany, że to właśnie nadciąga, jakieś ostrożne pytanie o jego zdrowie, albo rozbawiony komentarz o tym, jak podobne musiały być ich przejścia w przeszłości. Wymyślił sobie na to wyjątkowo cięte odpowiedzi i czekał.

Joseph niczego nie powiedział. Jak tylko kończył pracę nad danym składnikiem, przekazywał go Snape’owi; znał użyteczne zaklęcie, które owinęło się wokół pyłu niczym niewidzialny słój i przeniosło go między nimi. Nigdy nawet się na niego nie oglądał, poza chwilami, kiedy upewniał się, że składnik dotarł na miejsce przeznaczenia. Wówczas wracał do ucierania, krojenia, przesiewania i proszkowania, wszystko to z oddaniem, które świadczyły, że swoją cierpliwość i talent do wykonywania tego wszystkiego zdobył ciężką pracą i oddaniem.

Snape robił się coraz bardziej roztargniony, do stopnia, w którym niemal wrzucił smocze łuski zamiast skorup żuka, co kompletnie zrujnowałoby eliksir. Czekał. Joseph dalej milczał.

Kolejna paczka fioletowych płatków lawendy, startych na proch tak dokładnie, że unosił się niczym mgła, podleciał do niego. Snape policzył do trzech, po czym obrócił się nagle, gotów zaskoczyć przyglądającego się mu ze współczuciem wieszcza. Joseph był pochylony nad tłuczkiem i moździerzem, licząc po cichu każde uderzenie.

Snape nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść.

– Powiedz, co masz do powiedzenia i _miejmy to wreszcie z głowy! –_ warknął.

Joseph skończył liczyć, zanim odpowiedział – co było tak bardzo podobne do tego, co sam by zrobił w swoim normalnym nastroju, gdyby zaatakował go nagle ktoś rozzłoszczony, że pogarda Snape’a wobec wieszcza wspięła się na nowe wyżyny. Dopiero wtedy obejrzał się ze spokojem na Snape’a.

– Czemu wychodzisz z założenia, że przyszedłem tu, żeby z tobą porozmawiać, a nie po prostu żeby pomóc ci w przygotowaniach do eliksirów? – zapytał.

– Ponieważ inaczej dalej rozmawiałbyś z rozżalonymi Opalline’ami i koił ich żałosne lęki.

Joseph zdobył się na smutny uśmiech.

– Nie. Najgorsze przypadki zostały już wyśpiewane ze swoich snów, nim w ogóle zdążyłem do nich przyjść. Rozmawiałem z kilkoma zrozpaczonymi krewnymi, którzy potrzebowali przekonania, że to nie koniec świata. – Wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojego moździerza i tłuczka. – Twój syn jest naprawdę niesamowity.

– On _nie jest_ moim synem. – Snape wydał z siebie obrzydliwy dźwięk, który z początku miał być śmiechem, ale który okazał się nie mieć nazwy. – Chyba że umknął ci mój kompletny brak jakiegokolwiek uroku, zarówno takiego, którym zdołałbym oczarować potencjalną partnerkę, czy też takiego, którego mógłbym przekazać potomkowi?

– Skoro tak mówisz.

Snape wbijał w plecy Josepha mordercze spojrzenie, ledwie powstrzymując się przed warknięciem. Joseph wybierał nożem kawałki skorupek, które nie zostały odpowiednio zmiażdżone, jak na jego gust.

Do Snape’a wreszcie dotarło, że faktycznie spotkał już kiedyś kogoś takiego i to nie był Syriusz Black. To był Popielaty Ponurak, którego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska nigdy nie udało mu się ustalić, śmierciożerca, który przeprowadzał rekrutację dla Mrocznego Pana. Był niczym woda; znał odpowiedź na cokolwiek, co ktokolwiek by do niego powiedział i powoli zbijał wszelkie logiczne argumenty, które ktoś mógłby mieć przeciw przyłączaniu się do Mrocznego Pana, jak woda, która drąży kamień.

Sam Snape nigdy nie musiał się z nim wykłócać, ponieważ to Lucjusz przekonał go do przyłączenia się do śmierciożerców, ale widział, jak rozgramia przeciwnika za przeciwnikiem i to bez żadnego widocznego wysiłku. Wyglądało na to, że ten wieszcz miał zamiar zrobić to samo.

Odwrócił się, ze spiętymi plecami, z powrotem do kociołka, zastanawiając się, czy to nowe odkrycie ułatwi mu życie, czy też wręcz przeciwnie.

* * *

Draco upewnił się, że jak tylko wylądowali z głośnym _tąpnięciem_ na płytach chodnikowych przed domem Opalline’ów, to zszedł Harry’emu z drogi. Podejrzewał, że Harry albo od razu ruszy do Snape’a, albo do Patona Opalline’a, żeby zażądać od nich atramentu, pergaminów i pióra. Draco wolał pójść tam za nim i obserwować, niż znaleźć się w samym środku wszelkich konfliktów, które mogłyby z tego wyniknąć.

 _Zupełnie, jakby obserwowanie go było jakimkolwiek problemem,_ pomyślał, przyglądając się lśniącemu wokół Harry’ego powietrzu. _Jest taki piękny, kiedy się wścieka. No, w innych chwilach też, ale zwłaszcza wtedy._

Harry po kilku chwilach znalazł Patona Opalline’a; Draco nie był pewien, czy Harry go namierzył, czy też przywódca Opalline’ów wyczuł nadciągającą magię Harry’ego i po prostu wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Głos Harry’ego był szorstki, ale cichy, kiedy wyjaśniał spotkanie, które chciał zorganizować. Paton kiwał głową i najwyraźniej miał kilka własnych, sensownych sugestii, które Harry akceptował szybkimi przytaknięciami. Draco z wysiłkiem ich nasłuchiwał, ale niewiele usłyszał poza imionami niektórych sojuszników Harry’ego i słowem „wilkołaki”.

Jego uwaga zaczęła się rozpraszać, dlatego też jako pierwszy zobaczył, jak Snape wchodzi do niewielkiego przedsionka, w którym Harry i Paton prowadzili swoją rozmowę.

Zrobił to akurat, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową, mówiąc:

– Nie, nie jestem pewien, czy zaproszenie wilkołaków to bezpieczny pomysł, ale i tak muszę to zrobić.

Powiedział to na tyle głośno, że wszyscy go usłyszeli.

Na tyle głośno, że twarz Snape’a pociemniała.

Draco wyszczerzył się – no, potem będzie udawał, że tak naprawdę to był ponury uśmiech, jeśli emocje Harry’ego naprawdę okażą się wyjątkowo zjeżone w tym temacie – po czym zszedł mu z drogi.

– Wygląda na to, że już zacząłeś się cofać, Harry – odezwał się Snape wyniosłym tonem w kierunku jego pleców. – Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz już pakował się bezmyślnie w niebezpieczeństwo i co niby teraz planujesz? Jakieś to do ciebie niepodobne, takie niedotrzymywanie obietnic.

Harry po prostu obrócił się i spojrzał na Snape’a z roztargnieniem, jakby przeszkodzono mu w samym środku czegoś naprawdę ważnego. _I pewnie nawet tak właśnie o tym myśli,_ pomyślał Draco. Harry musiał teraz zajmować się polityką. Jeśli Snape miał zamiar z uporem przeszkadzać mu w czymś takim, to będzie odsuwany na bok, póki Harry nie znajdzie czasu na prywatne sprawy.

– Nie mamy pełni, więc to nie jest niebezpieczne, w dodatku mam pełną kontrolę nad swoją magią – powiedział Harry. – Departament zabił dwa wilkołaki, jednym z nich okazała się być bratnią duszą Lokiego. Nasz kontakt w ministerstwie powiedział mi, że Loki ogłosił wkroczenie na ścieżkę zemsty. Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie przekonać go do zrezygnowania z niej, ale i tak powinienem załagodzić jakoś ten cios i nie dopuścić do wojny między czarodziejami a wilkołakami. Stąd spotkanie sojusznicze.

– Nie powinieneś się na nim pojawić – powiedział Snape. – To niebezpieczne.

Harry prychnął.

– Urządzam je w Zakazanym Lesie – co jest wybranym przeze mnie terytorium. Będziemy otoczeni przez centaury, węży Wielu i moich ludzkich sojuszników. To Loki powinien się martwić.

– Nie powinieneś…

– Już to omówiliśmy, tak, moje życie jest niesprawiedliwe i nie powinienem przyjmować na siebie takich obowiązków, i tak dalej, i tak dalej – powiedział Harry, odwracając się od Snape’a z wyprostowanymi plecami, które głosiły wszem i wobec jego brak zainteresowania dalszym prowadzeniem tej rozmowy. – Zorganizuję je. Jeśli nie chce pan dołożyć mi kolejnego obowiązku do tego stosu, to proszę się nie wtrącać.

Snape zamknął usta z kłapnięciem zębów. Harry już wrócił do rozmowy z Patonem, coś o tym, czy jacyś Opalline’owie w ogóle pojawią się na spotkaniu. Przecież wie, że ucierpieli okrutnie przez zionięcie Acies i…

– Nie wygłupiaj się – powiedział łagodnie Paton. – Nasza rodzina dojdzie do siebie, jutro urządzamy zmarłym pogrzeb. Musimy czcić zmarłych, ale nie obchodzić zbyt długo żałoby po nich, ponieważ żywi wymagają więcej uwagi. Pojawię się na spotkaniu, no, ja albo Calibrid. Moje dzieci będą w stanie przeżyć bez nas przez chwilę.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję. To nie będzie takie samo spotkanie co to, które zorganizowałem na równonoc wiosenną. Wtedy ludzie mieli szansę na przyjrzenie mi się i podjęcie decyzji, czy w ogóle warto wchodzić ze mną w sojusz. – Przechylił głowę, mrużąc oczy. – Tym razem czarodzieje i magiczne stworzenia, które już zdecydowały się na przyłączenie do mnie, będą mieli szansę na współpracę i przekonają się, co tak naprawdę oznacza walka u boku _vatesa._

– Rozumiem – powiedział Paton. – Zapewniam cię, że ani ja, ani moja córka nie będziemy mieć z tym żadnych problemów. Calibrid jest na to gotowa i chętnie zaakceptuje każdego, kto nie okaże jej pogardy, a to ja ją tego nauczyłem. – Uśmiechnął się w tym momencie z otwartą dumą. Draco zastanawiał się, co musiałby zrobić, żeby Lucjusz kiedykolwiek okazał publicznie, że jest z niego dumny.

– Dziękuję…

Dopiero wtedy Snape wyszedł z pokoju. Draco zawahał się, po czym wyszedł za nim i dogonił go w korytarzu. Snape obrócił się nagle w jego kierunku, po czym zaklął szpetnie, choć nie magicznie, i opuścił różdżkę.

– Czemu tak się zachowuje? – wyszeptał Snape, praktycznie warcząc. – Przecież wie, że chcę mu pomóc, a i tak ciągle mnie obraża i odsuwa od siebie.

Draco zamrugał, szczerze zaskoczony. _Wydaje mu się, że to wszystko przez to, że Harry nie okazuje mu wystarczająco wiele empatii?_ Przyjrzał się opadniętym ramionom Snape’a.

– Ponieważ zachowuje się pan jak palant – powiedział wreszcie. – Nic pan mu nie mówi, ale i tak oczekuje pan od niego uwagi. Nie może panu pomóc. Przecież nie może pana _zmusić_ , żeby powiedział mu pan, co tak pana ciągle dręczy. Znaczy, może, po prostu tego nie zrobi. Ale to głównie pańska wina.

Snape rzucił mu spojrzenie nieufnego, rannego stworzenia. Draco uznał, że najlepiej będzie dla niego, jeśli teraz się wycofa i pozwoli Harry’emu na zdecydowanie, jak właściwie powinien rozprawić się ze swoim opiekunem.

 _Z drugiej strony,_ pomyślał, wracając do pomieszczenia, w którym Harry wciąż rozmawiał z Patonem, _biorąc pod uwagę to, jak nieracjonalni potrafią być ludzie, którzy przejmują się losami Harry’ego, to może jednak Lucjusz nie jest taki zły jako ojciec._

* * *

Lucjusz powoli pił herbatę, czytając kolejne próby, których podejmowali się pracujący w „Proroku Codziennym” kretyni, usiłujący skompromitować Harry’ego, kiedy z jego nadgarstka dobiegła pieśń feniksa. Zwrócił na nią uwagę dopiero po minucie, orientując się, że znajdująca się po drugiej stronie osoba najwyraźniej nie pojmowała zbrodni, jaką było przeszkadzanie Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi w śniadaniu.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

– Lucjuszu.

Podniósł brwi. To był głos Harry’ego, ale wyważony i chłodny, z tonem, którego jeszcze nigdy od niego nie słyszał. Gdyby Harry, wyjeżdżając do Sanktuarium, był świeżo wykutym ostrzem, to teraz brzmiał na ostrego i gotowego do użycia.

– Harry – powiedział, podczas gdy jego wzrok opadł ponownie na gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie widniała fotografia sprzed niemal dwóch lat, kiedy Harry wyleciał na spotkanie smokom w czasie pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Siedział na miotle, unikając obrażeń i przelatując między ogromnymi cielskami, wyglądając, jakby nigdy w życiu nie zaznał strachu. – Co tak wcześnie sprowadziło cię z powrotem?

– Wieści o kłopotach na wyspie Man – powiedział Harry. – A potem wieści o innych kłopotach, które otrzymałem po przyjeździe. Mam zamiar urządzić spotkanie w Zakazanym Lesie, na tej samej polanie, na której spotkałem się z tobą w święta dwa lata temu. Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy, żeby ludzie i magiczne stworzenie spotkały się i przedyskutowały, co będzie związane z naszym sojuszem i nadchodzącą rewolucją.

Lucjusz wyprostował się w fotelu. Och, nie zaprzeczyłby, że marzył o tym dniu od chwili, w której zorientował się, co może oznaczać potęga Harry’ego i że opuszczenie Voldemorta nie okaże się mierną decyzją. Ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nadejdzie tak szybko. Harry nie był na to gotowy, to było oczywiste z tego, jak zajmował się sobą i wszystkimi wokół siebie, a potem wylądował w miejscu pełnym świetlistych czarodziejów. Lucjusz był przekonany, że chłopak po powrocie okaże się jeszcze bardziej świetlisty niż do tej pory, przez co trzeba będzie zaoferować mu zastrzyk rzeczywistości za pomocą zafascynowania go światem polityki.

– Rewolucją? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Nasz świat nie może pozostać w takim stanie, w jakim jest teraz – powiedział Harry. Jego słowa tak mocno przypominały Lucjuszowi przemowy, które słyszał od Mrocznego Pana, że aż dreszcze przebiegły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a potem przez Mroczny Znak. – Jeśli mu na to pozwolimy, to zginie zbyt wielu ludzi i to po obu stronach. – No cóż, Mrocznego Pana obchodziło wyłącznie przetrwanie czystokrwistych, ale tak na dobrą sprawę sedno sprawy było takie samo. – Nie chcę do tego dopuścić. Zorientowałem się też, że w moim obchodzeniu się z innymi znajdowało się nieco hipokryzji, którą chciałbym naprostować. Czy zgodzisz się pojawić tam ze mną i spotkać twarzą w twarz z centaurami i wilkołakami?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i przez chwilę bawił się pomysłem poinformowania Harry’ego o tym, że praca pośród wilkołaków była dla niego mniej odrażająca niż pośród szlam, ale ostatecznie postanowił być dyplomatyczny.

– Tak, zgodzę. Narcyza również.

– Co Narcyza również? – zapytała jego żona, wchodząc do kuchni. Skrzat domowy pojawił się i podał jej filiżankę pełną parującej herbaty, którą przyjęła i momentalnie zaczęła pić. Lucjusz podziwiał przez chwilę sposób, w jaki jej blond włosy owijały się wokół karku. Narcyza nieczęsto wyglądała na nieidealnie opanowaną, ale jej wczesno–poranne odprężenie było urocze samo w sobie.

– Przekaż jej, że też będzie mile widziana – powiedział Harry, a oczy Narcyzy otworzyły się szeroko.

– Przekażę – powiedział Lucjusz, po czym pożegnał się i zerwał zaklęcie. Nachylił się ponad stołem, ujmując dłoń żony we własną, po czym podniósł ją do swoich ust. – Nasz _vates_ powrócił – wymamrotał do jej palców. – Co powiesz na wzięcie udziału w spotkaniu z centaurami i wilkołakami na samym środku polany w Zakazanym Lesie, podczas gdy Harry będzie stał nad nami, starając się przekonać nas do współpracy?

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się blado.

– Powiem, że muszę znaleźć na to odpowiednią suknię.

* * *

Hawthorn nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że rozlegający się z jej nadgarstka śpiew feniksa niezwykle podniósł ją na duchu.

– Harry – mruknęła, jeszcze zanim osoba po drugiej stronie zdążyła się odezwać.

Spotkało się to z milczeniem, które zaniepokoiło ją, póki nie zorientowała się, że to zszokowana cisza. Hawthorn zaśmiała się cicho, co sprowokowało Harry’ego do odezwania się.

– Skąd wiedziała pani, że to ja?

– Wyśniło mi się to – powiedziała Hawthorn, podchodząc do okna Ogrodu. W ciągu ostatnich paru dni mieli na zmianę wyjątkowo słoneczną pogodę i ulewy, dzięki czemu rośliny, które zasadziła na niewielkiej grządce, przyjęły się po prostu rewelacyjnie. Zawiesiła wzrok na krzaku głogu, który rozrastał się ochronnie nad kępką smoczego rącznika i pęczkiem niewielkich bratków. Była w stanie uśmiechnąć się z bólem w piersi, zamiast po prostu odczuwania bólu. – W przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni naprawdę wiele mi się śniło. I w jednym z nich pojawiła się wizja powracającego ciebie.

– Kto by pomyślał, że ma pani zadatki na wieszczkę. – Harry brzmiał na wpół zaskoczony i wpół zaintrygowany.

– Nie sądzę, żebym miała. – Hawthorn oparła się o parapet. Wiedziała, że powinna bardziej się przejmować sytuacją. Cokolwiek okazało się tak pilne, że aż zdołało wyciągnąć Harry’ego z jego wygnania w Sanktuarium, prawdopodobnie okaże się kolejną przeszkodą do pokonania, nawet pomimo departamentu, poświęconego wyłącznie polowaniom na wilkołaki, w którego ręce dostało się zaklęcie, pozwalające im na wyszukiwanie wilkołaków w ich ludzkich formach, jak i artykułów, które starają się ośmieszyć ich _vatesa._ Ale i tak czuła się, jakby wyglądała na wschód i widziała pierwsze oznaki wschodzącego słońca. – Po prostu spodziewałam się, że wrócisz i to szybko.

Harry wyraźnie otrząsnął się ze swojego pierwszego zaskoczenia.

– Cóż, szkoda tylko, że okoliczności mojego powrotu nie okazały się weselsze.

– Opowiedz mi o nich.

I Harry właśnie to zrobił. Hawthorn słuchała go i zgodziła się z nim, że to poważna sytuacja, ale nadzieja wciąż w niej rozkwitała. Zgodziła się, oczywiście, pojawić na spotkaniu sojuszników, a kiedy jej nadgarstek ucichł, dalej wyglądała przez okno na swoje rośliny.

_Spotkanie sojuszników. Zorganizowanie wyłącznie dlatego, że świat zaczyna robić się zbyt niebezpieczny, żeby Harry mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by podążający za nim ludzie byli podzieleni przez niedorzeczne uprzedzenia._

_Ale takie spotkanie nawiąże do ran, które już dawno temu powinny zostać zaleczone, mostów, które trzeba będzie odbudować. Nie możemy podzielić się wewnętrznie i przetrwać mimo wszystko. Nasi wrogowie i tak spróbują nas poróżnić między sobą, zwłaszcza jeśli będą dalej szerzyć panikę przed wilkołakami, albo kiedy mroczni czystokrwiści w dalszym ciągu będą drwić ze szlam._

Odwróciła się od okna. Ostatni miesiąc był dla niej czasem kompletnego odcięcia od świata, czasem spędzonym na wspominaniu córki i męża i obchodzeniu po nich żałoby. _Walczyliśmy i wypoczęliśmy._

_Teraz czas zacząć żyć._

* * *

Adalrico oderwał wzrok od swojej córki podczas zabawy z nią. Marian skupiała się na próbach złapania wyłożonej klejnotami błyskotki, którą zawiesił jej na sznurku nad głową, ale nie sądził, żeby to właśnie odciągnęło jego uwagę od jej zmarszczonej minki, czy sfrustrowanych pojękiwań.

Wreszcie znowu usłyszał ten dźwięk i zorientował się, że pieśń feniksa dobiega z jego lewego nadgarstka. Podniósł Marian, dał jej błyskotkę do zabawy, żeby ją uciszyć i dopiero wtedy odebrał.

– Halo?

– Witaj, Adalrico.

Usiadł prosto, mimo że wiedział, że Harry nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Był świadom tego, że starał się udowodnić coś temu człowiekowi, przynajmniej w swoim własnym mniemaniu. Harry, oczywiście, nie wiedział o tym, że w ostatnich dniach oblężenia postanowienie i oddanie sprawie Adalrico doznały potężnego ciosu, przez co nabrał potężnej chęci do użycia mroczniejszej magii na śmierciożercach, niż Harry kiedykolwiek by na to pozwolił. To Millicenta przypomniała mu o obowiązkach ich rodziny, że Bulstrode’owie byli oficjalnymi sojusznikami Harry’ego i nigdy nie powinni go w ten sposób zdradzać. Adalrico często o tym myślał i było mu wstyd, że jego dziedziczka musiała go w ten sposób ganić, a nie na odwrót.

– Harry – wymamrotał. – Co się dzieje?

– Głównie smoki i wilkołaki – powiedział Harry, którego głos był oschły i pełen drwiny. – Ale zakrapiane polityką ministerstwa i niewątpliwie też jakąś przepowiednią, co zdaje się prześladować mnie na każdym kroku. Ale w tej chwili organizuję spotkanie sojuszników, które będzie miało miejsce jutro, w Zakazanym Lesie, z większością moich sojuszników, zarówno ludzkich jak i nie, którzy zdecydują się pojawić. Spotkamy się na polanie, na której już kiedyś widzieliśmy się w święta. Pojawisz się?

Adalrico kiwnął głową, po czym przypomniał sobie, że zaklęcie komunikacyjne nie przekazuje gestów, tylko głos.

– Oczywiście. Czy Elfrida i moja dziedziczka będą mogły się pojawić? – W tym momencie Marian zaczęła się wiercić i powiedziała głośno „Ta!”, jakby wiedziała, że to oznacza pozostawienie jej z przyjacielem rodziny, więc Adalrico zaczął podbijać ją na kolanie, żeby ją uspokoić. Zostanie w domu i będzie tu szczęśliwa. Wciąż nie chciał ryzykować pojawiania się ze swoim najmłodszym dzieckiem w miejscu publicznym, zwłaszcza że Starrise’owie mogą wciąż żywić wobec niego żal o zabicie ich najdroższej córki wiele lat temu, a potem jej bliźniaka na wiosnę tego roku.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. – Zbieram każdego, kto zgodzi się pojawić. A jeśli ktoś nie będzie chciał… – Adalrico praktycznie usłyszał wzruszenie ramion w jego głosie. – Podejrzewam, że to mi wyjawi, kto tak na dobrą sprawę nie czuje się komfortowo w towarzystwie magicznych stworzeń, a to samo w sobie powie mi coś na ich temat.

Adalrico zaśmiał się.

– W porządku. Kiedy zaczyna się spotkanie?

– Lepiej, żebyście pojawili się popołudniu – powiedział Harry poważnym głosem. – Podejrzewam, że centaury pojawią się jeszcze wcześniej.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział Adalrico, po czym uciął zaklęcie, wziął Marian na ręce i poszedł powiadomić o wszystkim Elfridę. Jego żona dopiero niedawno zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do opuszczania ich córki na tyle długo, żeby mogła wrócić do pracy w Gringotcie. Nie sądził, żeby przeszkadzało jej zostawienie Marian pod opieką jej siostry.

Marian zaczęła wierzgać.

– Ta! Magia! – Spróbowała wyciągnąć mu różdżkę z kieszeni.

– Jesteś jeszcze na to za młoda – powiedział jej Adalrico.

* * *

Henrietta poderwała wzrok, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk zaklęcia komunikacyjnego. Wiedziała, że to musi być zaklęcie komunikacyjne, mimo że otaczało ją obecnie mnóstwo przedziwnych instrumentów. Spędziła wśród nich wystarczająco wiele czasu, skubiąc je, testując i rzucając w nie zaklęcia, upewniając się, że należące do jej poprzedniczki urządzenia nie zostały jakoś dziwnie zaczarowane. Mieszkanie w otoczeniu rażąco gryfońskich kolorów było niemal oślepiające – ostatecznie przez ostatnich dwadzieścia lat był to pokój Minerwy McGonagall – ale podejrzewała, że już powoli zaczynała się do tego przyzwyczajać.

– Halo? – zapytała.

– Henrietto?

Głos Harry’ego. Henrietta powiedziała sobie, że Bulstrode _nie_ przystoi uśmiechanie się w takiej chwili, jakby właśnie do pokoju weszła jej najbardziej ulubiona osoba na świecie. Przecież ten człowiek umieścił ją pod przysięgami wieczystymi, kompletnie tłamsząc jej dumę. Doprawdy, powinna go przecież nienawidzić.

Ale tak nie było. Harry był prawdziwie potężniejszy od niej i to nie tylko pod względem magii – i okazał się być jedynym człowiekiem, którego Henrietta była w stanie tak określić.

– Harry – powiedziała. – Co sprowadza cię tak wcześnie z powrotem?

– Spotkanie sojusznicze w Zakazanym Lesie jutro – powiedział Harry. – Potrzebuję, żebyś się na nim pojawiła, chyba że masz jakieś przeciwwskazana do współpracy z magicznymi stworzeniami.

Henrietta uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w dół, na broszurę, która leżała na jej biurku, reklamującą sanktuarium lelków wróżebników, na którego założenie Harry dał jej nieco funduszy.

– Już nie – powiedziała.

– To dobrze. A teraz słuchaj, ponieważ będziesz nadchodziła z północy, to niedaleko ścieżki zobaczysz polanę. Powinnaś być w stanie bez trudu ją znaleźć. Inni już powinni tam wtedy być; poprosiłem Hawthorn i Adalrico, żeby pojawili się nieco wcześniej.

– Harry – przerwała mu wtedy, uważając, że powinna wyprostować pewne niedomówienie. – Nie będę szła od północy, tylko z południa.

Usłyszała w jego głosie, jak zmarszczył brwi.

– Czemu? Będziesz lecieć?

– Nie. – Henrietta odchyliła się w swoim fotelu i wystrzeliła swoją niespodzianką. – Ponieważ zostałam zatrudniona w Hogwarcie jako nauczycielka, więc po prostu się stąd przejdę.

Nastąpiła długa, zszokowana cisza.

– Ale… – odezwał się wreszcie Harry. – Na jakie stanowisko zatrudniła cię McGonagall?

– Transmutacji – powiedziała zadowolona z siebie Henrietta, poprawiając swoje długie włosy, które przelały się jej nad ramionami. – Badałam ją od miesięcy, bo uznałam, że może okazać się zainteresowana pomocą w tym roku. Zdołała jakoś uporać się z tym w zeszłym roku, ale wiem, że wielu ludzi było niezadowolonych jej metodami, zwłaszcza rodzice uczniów, którzy dostali się na zajęcia z owutemów. Wiedziałam, że przyda się jej para pomocnych dłoni.

– Ale twoja córka…

– Już jej tu nie ma – zauważyła płynnie Henrietta. – Zorganizowałeś dla niej prywatne zajęcia we Francji, pamiętasz? – Wiedziała, że Edyta błagała Harry’ego o przeniesienie jej do Francji od chwili, w której jej matka znalazła się w zamku w czasie bitwy, technicznie wypełniając swoją część umowy poprzez nie widzenie się z Edytą twarzą w twarz. A teraz zniknęła, dzięki czemu Henrietcie wolno było przebywać w pobliżu swojego młodego Lorda. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele ataków miało miejsce na terenach Hogwartu. Miała zamiar upewnić się, że te wydarzenia przejdą do przeszłości.

– To prawda – wymamrotał Harry, jakby mocno się nad tym zastanawiał. – Ale chyba nie będziesz nauczała pod własnym nazwiskiem? Obawiam się, że Pharos Starrise podniesie lament, jeśli okaże się, że w Hogwarcie naucza ktoś z nazwiskiem Bulstrode.

– Nie. Nazywam się Hilda Belluspersona. – Henrietta podniosła głowę i przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze, wiszącym na ścianie po przeciwnej stronie. – Byłbyś zaskoczony. Wyglądam _znacznie_ młodziej i mam teraz niebieskie oczy.

– A twoje imię oznacza piękne przebranie – mruknął Harry. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że nikt się nie domyśli?

– Nie wszyscy mogą poradzić na to, z jakimi imionami się urodzili – powiedziała łagodnie Henrietta.

Harry westchnął.

– No dobrze, skoro nadchodzisz z południa, to jak wejdziesz na główną ścieżkę, wypatruj pokręconego drzewa. Albo po prostu zaczekaj na centaury. Byłem dzisiaj w Hogwarcie, żeby rozmówić się z ich przywódcą. Znajdą cię i zaprowadzą na miejsce.

– Oczywiście, Harry. – Henrietta zanuciła radośnie pod nosem, kiedy zaklęcie komunikacyjne zostało zakończone.

 _Doprawdy, to po prostu niesłychane, żeby Lord, który traktuje należycie swoich kompanów, tak się oburzał o byle co,_ pomyślała, po raz kolejny patrząc na swoje odbicie. _Ależ się cieszę, że wrócił._

* * *

Ignifer nie wiedziała, która jest godzina, ale wiedziała, że po wczorajszej nocy, było o wiele za wcześnie. _Nigdy_ więcej nie będzie piła piwa kremowego. Zakopała głowę pod poduszkami i zignorowała natrętne brzęczenie.

A potem usłyszała głos.

– No hej, Harry.

Ignifer poderwała się z paniką, po czym jęknęła i złapała się za głowę, kiedy światło i hałas zaatakowały ją, jak tylko znalazła się poza swoim kokonem uwitym z przeróżnych koców. Pomasowała sobie skronie, jęcząc z bólu, ale przez cały czas mrużyła oczy, usiłując je otworzyć i zobaczyć, czy jej _vates_ faktycznie zobaczy ją w takim stanie.

Zobaczyła jednak tylko Honorię, która siedziała na drugim końcu łóżka, uśmiechając się do niej szelmowsko i rozmawiając ze swoim nadgarstkiem.

– Spotkanie sojuszników? Oczywiście. I nie musisz już rozmawiać z Ignifer, przekażę jej. – Przerwa, kiedy dobiegający głos Harry’ego okazał się zbyt cichy na to, żeby Ignifer była w stanie go usłyszeć, ale Honoria szybko odpowiedziała: – Och, to naprawdę żaden problem, Harry, naprawdę. Siedzi zaledwie parę stóp ode mnie.

Ignifer skoczyła, żeby ją złapać. W głowie łupało jej tak okrutnie, że nie tylko straciła równowagę, ale też wywaliła się jak długa na własnym łóżku. Honoria odskoczyła i zatańczyła radośnie wokół pokoju.

– Żebyś ty ją teraz widział – ciągnęła bezlitośnie. – Włosy sterczą jej we wszystkich kierunkach, wygląda, jakby ktoś przywalił jej łomem w twarz i wygląda na tak _kompletnie_ przelecianą, nawet nie masz pojęcia…

Ignifer warknęła i wokół niej pojawiły się płomienie. Honoria pisnęła w udawanym przerażeniu, po czym stworzyła iluzję kubła pełnego wody, który wywrócił się do góry nogami tuż nad głową Ignifer. Była tak dobra w namacalnych urokach, że Ignifer _faktycznie_ poczuła się, jakby oblała ją lodowata woda. Szlag by ją.

– Jutro w Zakazanym Lesie, centaury nas zaprowadzą – powiedziała Honoria. – Oczywiście. Rozumiem, Harry. Dzięki! – Zakończyła zaklęcie komunikacyjne akurat, kiedy Ignifer przywołała kulę ognia nad dłonią i cisnęła prosto w nią. Wszystkie ściany w domu Ignifer, jak i większość jej mebli, była zaczarowana do opierania się magii ognia, przez wzgląd na wiele wypadków, ale Honoria nie była. Zmieniła się w swoją formę animagiczną, mewę siwą, i zarechotała złośliwie, wznosząc się ponad tor lotu kuli.

Ignifer skrzywiła się, kiedy druga czarownica zanurkowała i zaczęła latać wokół pokoju, skrzecząc tak głośno, że tylko pogorszyła tymi dźwiękami ból głowy Ignifer. Lubiła Honorię, naprawdę, a seks z nią był po prostu fantastyczny, ale istniały takie chwile, kiedy koszmarnie żałowała udzielenia zgody na związek z mistrzynią iluzji, która była również cholerną animaginią z niedorzecznym poczuciem humoru i to była właśnie jedna z takich okazji.

* * *

Thomas Rhangnara był głęboko zaniepokojony. Przed nim leżało kilka artykułów z „Proroków Codziennych”, które zebrał z ostatniego półtora miesiąca. Późniejsze robiły się coraz bardziej wybujałe i pełne wymysłów, a raportowane w nich wydarzenia stawały w sprzeczności z wcześniejszymi, w których szczerze stało, że Harry w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart zabił dzieci z litości i ściągnął Voldemorta w pułapkę. Późniejsze twierdziły, że _zamordował_ te dzieci i nie ściągnął Voldemorta w pułapkę, a po prostu zrobił to, by się popisać.

Oczywiście, wszystko to przez brak dokonania odpowiednich badań. Thomas pisał właśnie do edytorów Proroka z informacjami, dzięki którym będą w stanie sprostować te błędy i wydrukować erratę. Był przekonany, że będą wdzięczni za taką pomoc.

Jego nadgarstek zaśpiewał. Thomas spojrzał na niego z fascynacją. Zawsze cieszył się tymi kilkoma chwilami przed rozpoczęciem samej rozmowy, ponieważ po drugiej stronie mógł znajdować się dosłownie _ktokolwiek._ Kto wie, może nawet Voldemort znalazł sposób do skontaktowania się z nimi.

– Halo? – zapytał ochoczo.

– Witaj, Thomasie.

 _Harry._ Thomas ledwie zdołał powstrzymać się przed westchnięciem z ulgą. Teraz, jak Harry powrócił wreszcie do świata, Prorok tym chętniej pośpieszy z wydrukowaniem erraty. Przecież to oczywiste, że nie chcieliby, żeby tak potężny czarodziej jak Harry, był na nich zły. W dodatku Thomas będzie mógł przekazać Harry’emu dobre wieści.

– Zgadnij, co się stanie za kilka tygodni, Harry? – zapytał z entuzjazmem.

– Nie wiem, Thomasie. – Thomas doszedł do wniosku, że Harry brzmiał niemal jak Priscilla i jego dzieci, jakby chciał go wysłuchać, nawet jeśli był lekko zagubiony. To dobrze. To oznaczało, że nie musiał przejmować się marnowaniem czasu _vatesa_ przez nadmierne gadanie. Jak Harry się zirytuje i będzie potrzebował porozmawiać o czymś innym, to z pewnością po prostu każe Thomasowi przestać i przejść do rzeczy.

– Wyjawimy wszystkim istnienie WURKaRMu – powiedział Thomas, oglądając się z dumą na drugi stos papierów, zebranych na krańcu jego biurka, gdzie miał poprawione i niepoprawione dowody na poparcie ich raportu. – Mieliśmy zamiar wypuścić go już wcześniej, oczywiście, ale dokonaliśmy parę nowych odkryć i odkryliśmy kilka błędów, które będziemy musieli poprawić. Na przykład, czy wiedziałeś, że Mroczny Pan Fallen był mugolakiem?

– _Co?_ – zapytał zszokowany Harry. – Nie, nie był. Był bękartem czystokrwistej rodziny, nienawidził mugolaków, zupełnie jak Voldemort.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co o sobie _mówił_ – powiedział Thomas. – Ludzie często kłamią na swój temat, zwłaszcza Mroczni Panowie. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. Nigdy nie widział sensu w okłamywaniu samego siebie. Badania postępowały znacznie łatwiej, kiedy miało się do czynienia z prawdą. – Był mugolakiem. Po prostu starał się to ukryć poprzez rozgłaszanie, że jest synem o wybitnym dziedzictwie. Oczywiście rodzina, z której twierdził, że pochodzi, Prince’owie, kompletnie się go wyparli, ale byli tak dumni, że i tak nigdy nie przyznaliby się do bękarta, przez co ich wyparcie tylko umocniło wszystkich w przekonaniu, że kłamią.

– Co oznacza, że ten stary mit o tym, że żaden mugolak nigdy nie był na tyle potężny, by móc stać się Lordem czy Lady, _faktycznie_ jest tylko mitem – powiedział Harry z namysłem.

– Dokładnie! – uradował się Thomas, rad, że Harry zrozumiał, jakie to było ważne. – Przyjrzeliśmy się też dokładniej sposobom, w jakie magia wchodzi w interakcję z linią krwi. Istnieją fascynujące dowody na to, w jaki sposób uczucia matki wobec dziecka mogą wpłynąć na magię, z jaką to dziecko się urodzi. To by tłumaczyło, czemu tak wiele czystokrwistych dzieci, które urodziły się po tym, jak mąż został przyłapany na zdradzie, okazało się być charłakami. No i, oczywiście, niemal każde dziecko z gwałtu rodzi się charłakiem. Nie mamy jeszcze dość dowodów na to, żeby stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że tak dzieje się _za każdym razem,_ ale to jeden z tych czynników odkrytych przez Petrowicza i właśnie znaleźliśmy dla niego zastosowanie. – Sięgnął przed siebie i przeniósł kilka papierów, rozglądając się za czymś jeszcze, co mogłoby zainspirować Harry’ego. – Och! No i, oczywiście, znaleźliśmy ślady mugolackiej i mugolskiej krwi praktycznie w każdej czystokrwistej linii.

Harry zabrzmiał, jakby czymś się krztusił.

– Mów dalej, proszę – powiedział słabo.

– Och, tak – powiedział Thomas, kiwając szybko głową. – Już zwłaszcza pośród Blacków. Ilekroć zaczynali się mieszać nieco zbyt blisko ze sobą, to rodziły im się charłaki. Wówczas kilka kobiet z linii Blacków szukało sobie mugolskich albo mugolackich kochanków, po czym zachodziły w ciążę z nadzieją, że ich dzieci nie okażą się charłakami – sam wiesz, jak potężne potrafi być pragnienie matek – i niektóre z nich nie były, co ożywiało linię na nowo. A już nie chcę nawet wspomnieć o chaosie, jaki dział się w linii Malfoyów. – Tym razem Harry z całą pewnością się zakrztusił, ale nie brzmiał jeszcze alarmująco, więc Thomas paplał dalej. – Mieli kilka pokoleń, kiedy ani mężczyźni, ani kobiety nie byli sobie nawet w najmniejszy sposób wierni. Kryli się z tym na wszelkie sposoby, oczywiście, ale jak dziecko się już pojawiło, to zwykle traktowali je jak własne. – Thomas zachichotał, bo uważał to za zabawne. – Istnieje wysoka szansa na to, że nawet Abraxas Malfoy był bękartem swojego ojca i jakiejś mugolackiej kobiety, wiesz?

Harry brzmiał, jakby ledwie zipiał.

– Naprawdę nie mogę doczekać się publikacji – dokończył wesoło Thomas. – Ludzie _będą_ musieli nas wysłuchać i skończyć z tymi idiotyzmami. A teraz powiedz, w jakiej sprawie chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry podał mu wskazówki dotyczące spotkania sojuszników, czasu i jak tam dotrzeć. Brzmiał przy tym, jakby miał problemy ze złapaniem tchu. Thomas zmarszczył brwi. Nie chciał, żeby ich _vates_ się pochorował.

– Może idź się połóż i wylecz z tego przeziębienia, Harry – poradził mu z troską. – Poproś swojego partnera, żeby pomasował ci plecy.

– Jasne – powiedział Harry słabym głosem. – Już się za to zabieram.

* * *

Owen uderzał bezmyślnie palcami o nogę. Harry przed chwilą skontaktował się z nim i zapytał, czy mogliby z Michaelem rozważyć pojawienie się na spotkaniu sojuszniczym w Zakazanym Lesie. Owen, oczywiście, odpowiedział, że absolutnie. Byli z Michaelem zaprzysięgłymi kompanami swojego _vatesa_ i tak już po prostu należało zrobić, kiedy było się zaprzysięgłym kompanem.

Ale to oznaczało, że sytuacja rozpędziła się znacznie szybciej i rozleglej, niż się tego spodziewali, kiedy robili swoje początkowe plany w założeniu, że Harry spędzi w Sanktuarium pełne dwa miesiące. Owen zastanawiał się, czy ich matka doszła do siebie na tyle po żałobie, żeby mógł z Michaelem zająć się swoimi obowiązkami przy chronieniu i bronieniu Harry’ego. Nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że swój siódmy i ostatni rok nauki spędziliby w Hogwarcie, ale to miało nastąpić dopiero na jesień.

Spojrzał na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie Medusa siedziała i grała z Michaelem w szachy. Michael pochwycił wzorkiem jego spojrzenie i kiwnął niemal niezauważalnie, dając mu znać na swój sposób, że w jego opinii matka dobrze się trzymała.

Owen kochał swojego brata, ale nie zawsze ufał jego osądom. To Owen stał się głową rodziny po śmierci Charlesa i to nie tylko dlatego, że był magicznym dziedzicem ich ojca i zawsze był bardziej odpowiedzialny, chroniąc i opiekując się swoim młodszym bliźniakiem. Michael miał też tendencję do skupiania się na kompletnie nieistotnych bzdetach, przez co kompletnie umykała mu szersza perspektywa. Owena kompletnie nie zaskoczyło, kiedy w kilka dni po bitwie na letnie przesilenie usiedli pod Tiarą Przydziału i tiara umieściła Michaela bez żadnych ceregieli do Ravenclawu, podczas gdy sam wylądował w Slytherinie.

W dodatku miał wrażenie, że Michael miał pewne… osobiste… powody, przez wzgląd na które chciał czym prędzej wrócić do boku Harry’ego, a dokładniej, do partnera Harry’ego, Dracona Malfoya.

Owen przyjrzał się twarzy swojej matki. Medusa Rosier–Henlin, niegdyś Medusa Bulstrode, postarzała się od śmierci swojego męża, ale teraz wyglądała jak królowa, zamiast młodej księżniczki, z jaką zawsze ją kojarzył za życia ojca. Grała z cichą intensywnością, której nigdy nie okazywała w czasie pojedynków z Michaelem na patelnie, ale czy to naprawdę było coś złego? Owenowi się tak nie wydawało. A ilekroć się śmiała, to był to znacznie bardziej przytłumiony dźwięk, ale przynajmniej wciąż na tyle ożywiony, żeby mógł w dalszym ciągu zostać zinterpretowany jako śmiech. W dodatku nie spędzała już dłużej czasu w łóżku, jak to było na początku.

Medusa odwróciła w tym momencie głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Owen zaczął się rumienić i szybko spuścił wzrok, ale spojrzenie jego matki ściągnęło go na siebie z powrotem, wyzywająco. Oparła się na swoim krześle, sugerując że gra szachów dobiegła końca.

– Chciałabym cię poinformować, Owenie, Rosierze–Henlinie – powiedziała, nabierając tonu, przez który Owen czuł się, jakby miał jakieś pięć lat – że radziłam sobie sama znacznie dłużej, niż którykolwiek z was w ogóle żył.

Owen kiwnął niechętnie głową. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o rodzinie Bulstrode, ale rozumiał, że nie byli oni sobie szczególnie… bliscy.

– Poradzę sobie bez was – powiedziała Medusa. – Wasz ojciec nie chciałby, żebym zamknęła się w grobowcu, dlatego nie mam zamiaru tego robić. – Patrzyła surowo to na jednego, to na drugiego. – Ciągnie was sojusz, który jest znacznie potężniejszy od czegokolwiek, co wiąże was ze mną. – Jej spojrzenie padło na lewe przedramię Owena, nacięte na kształt błyskawicy, który oznaczał ich przysięgę wobec Harry’ego. – Idźcie i służcie swojemu _vatesowi,_ swojemu Lordowi. Żądam tego od was jako wasza matka i starsza czarownica, którą szanujecie. – Wstała.

– No i co ty tu ze sobą będziesz robić, siedzieć tylko całymi dniami? – Owen musiał o to zapytać. Medusa była jedną z tych czarownic, które całe życie poświęcały swojemu mężowi i dzieciom. Naprawdę ciężko przychodziło mu wyobrażenie sobie jej kompletnie samej.

– Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałam, że nie będę tu siedzieć w zamknięciu – Medusa niemal podniosła głos. – W dodatku… – Wahała się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym pokręciła głową. – W pierwszej chwili nie byłam tego pewna – wymamrotała. – A potem nie byłam w stanie znieść o tym myśli, bo to wydawało mi się tak niewielkim wynagrodzeniem za tak potężny cios. A potem pomyślałam, że to po prostu okrutne, że wasz ojciec nie może tego zobaczyć. Ale już się z tego otrząsnęłam. Muszę żyć dalej. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła nią w siebie. – _Coarguo!_

Owen zamrugał. Znał to zaklęcie – często używano go w Durmstrangu do znoszenia uroków i ujawniania obecności niebezpiecznych zaklęć w pokoju. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, czemu jego matka miałaby użyć go na sobie.

Znana mu błękitna mgła owinęła się wokół Medusy, po czym rozwiała się, tworząc w powietrzu cień. Owen przymrużył oczy. To był cień jego matki.

A tuż obok pokazał się maleńki cień czegoś, co spoczywało w jej brzuchu.

Owen obrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

Uśmiech Medusy był wyjątkowo gorzki.

– Wygląda na to, że poczęłam w niedługo przed tym, jak wasz ojciec wyjechał na bitwę na letnie przesilenie – wymamrotała. – I to po takim czasie, kiedy już od lat nie mieliśmy nawet nadziei na kolejną ciążę. – Pochyliła głowę. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia, że Charlesa tu nie będzie i nie będzie mógł jej zobaczyć, bo go nie będzie i muszę się wreszcie z tym pogodzić. Po prostu będę jej opowiadać historie o jej ojcu, tak żeby wiedziała, że był dzielny i zawsze by ją kochał.

Michael jako pierwszy podszedł do ich matki, żeby ją przytulić, co było odpowiednie, ponieważ zawsze był jej bliższy. Medusa przytuliła go, po czym zaczęła się trząść i po chwili polały się łzy.

Owen stał tam i po chwili podszedł do nich, żywiąc w sobie zajadłą nadzieję, że ta wojna nie pochłonie jego matki i siostry jako ofiar.

* * *

Harry pojawił się na polanie w Zakazanym Lesie z magią ściśle poutykaną pod kocami tłumiącymi i posmakiem popiołu w ustach. Znowu pokłócili się ze Snape’em o jego przyjście tutaj. Zaczęło się od Snape’a usiłującego rozsądnie z nim porozmawiać, co Harry uznał za dobry znak, ale szybko zmieniło się w Snape’a zakazującego mu pojawiania się. Harry odpowiedział na to uśmiechem pełnym kpiny, bo taka deklaracja na nic innego nie zasługiwała.

 _Cholera jasna, nie chcę psuć krwi między nami!_ pomyślał, pocierając dłonią bliznę. _W ogóle nie chcę żadnej krwi. Chcę być w stanie mu zaufać, polegać na nim, pomóc mu w leczeniu. Ale skoro nie chce się teraz tym zająć, to trudno. Przynajmniej wygląda na to, że Joseph ma na niego jakiś wpływ._

Wepchnął myśli o Snape’ie do basenów oklumencyjnych i wysunął rękę do Dracona. Draco uśmiechnął się lekko i ujął go pod ramię. To był jego pomysł, żeby Harry pojawił się z tak mocno przytłumioną magią i zobaczył miny swoich sojuszników, kiedy ją wypuści. Harry chciał się temu sprzeciwić, ale taki manewr miał swój taktyczny urok. Wciąż mogą przebywać tu czarodzieje – Harry podejrzewał, że Lucjusz okaże się jednym z nich – którzy mogą żywić uprzedzenia wobec magicznych stworzeń, albo są przekonani, że będą w stanie go jakoś kontrolować. Nagłe zalanie wszystkich magią wytrąci ich z równowagi i ostrzeże ich, że nie jest niczyim pionkiem.

_Już nie._

Wszedł z Draconem głębiej na polanę, wchodząc pod dwa drzewa z wygiętymi gałęziami. Wokół polany stworzył się luźny krąg, z czarodziejami porozsiewanymi po jednej stronie, a magicznymi stworzeniami – jak i, co Harry zauważył z ulgą, migoczącym powietrzem, które prawdopodobnie było Zgredkiem – po drugiej.

Harry zdjął wszelkie ograniczenia ze swojej magii i pozwolił jej na zalanie polany.

* * *

Lucjusz zauważył Harry’ego i wzniósł własną magię, by obronić się przed bolesnym brzęczeniem jego potęgi, kiedy myśli zaniosły go w dal, w ciemną noc dwadzieścia lat temu, znacznie mroczniejsze czasy od obecnych. Był młody, szukał sposobów na wyrycie własnej ścieżki w otaczającym go świecie i po raz pierwszy miał zobaczyć się z Mrocznym Panem.

Voldemort przybył z tarczami wokół swojej magii, zupełnie jak Harry teraz, ale był jeszcze bardziej anonimowy w morzu czarnych szat i białych masek. Następnie uwolnił swoją magię. Lucjusz zrozumiał w tym momencie, czemu czarodzieje czuli podświadomy przymus do podążania za Lordami czy Lady, nawet tymi, których wojny były skazane na porażkę.

Ta magia była życiem. Płynęła wszędzie, niczym czarna woda, szeptała o zmianach i podziwie wobec tych zmian. Szeptała o przejmowaniu kontroli, stawianiu się zalewających ich świat miłośnikom mugoli. Lucjusz był oszołomiony, przytłoczony, pełen podziwu. Nawet _Dumbledore_ nie był równie potężny, zwłaszcza w kwestii czystej, niczym nie poskromionej siły i możliwości do bezkresnego odnawiania własnej magii.

A Mroczny Pan był wtedy poczytalny. Nie był szczególnie _charyzmatyczny_ , ale nie musiał być. Był fascynujący, co okazało się znacznie lepsze. Przesiąknięty mroczną magią, starymi naukami, starymi tajemnicami, praktycznie cuchnął starożytną wiedzą i mówił prawdę rozgorączkowanym głosem, a jego magia przyciągała go do nich, jak księżyc przyciąga do siebie przypływ.

Historyczne zapiski prawiły o tym, że śmierciożercy podążali za Tomem Riddle’em, ponieważ był uzależnionym od potęgi szaleńcem, więc oni też musieli być szaleni, bo chcieli jakiegoś swojego udziału w tej potędze. Lucjusz znał paru, którzy pasowaliby do tego opisu – Evan Rosier był szalony, a Bellatrix Black Lestrange potrzebowała znajdować się jak najbliżej źródła tej mocy. Ale większość z nich uginała karki przez coś niemożliwego do opisania, o ile ktoś nie znalazł się w pobliżu Voldemorta, przynajmniej rozważając przyłączenie się do niego. Należeli do niego, ponieważ wyczuwali, że ten człowiek zmieni świat niczym trzęsienie ziemi – huragan w ludzkim ciele. W dodatku byli w stanie pławić się w jego potędze w sposób, w jaki nie byliby w stanie zrobić tego w przypadku huraganu.

Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że zrezygnował z tego, zawierając sojusz z Harrym. Nieszczególnie tego żałował, zwłaszcza kiedy Voldemort okazał się być szaleńcem. W życiu istniały przyjemniejsze zabawy, jak na przykład zmuszanie młodego Lorda do tańczenia jak mu się zagra.

A teraz znowu tak się czuł.

Magia Harry’ego była bolesna, ale żądała uwagi Lucjusza w sposób, który przypominał przyłożenie mu ostrza noża do gardła. Po raz pierwszy od ponad dekady był w pełni _rozbudzony._ Nerwy tańczyły mu na czubku noża. Nabrał głęboko tchu i poczuł jak powietrze piecze go w płuca, ale cieszył się z tego. Wiedział, że znajdował się w obecności przywódcy gotowego do wybrania się na wojnę.

Bo tym właśnie Harry był, bez względu na to, jakby się tego nie wypierał.

Stojący po drugiej stronie polany Harry wbił wzrok w Lucjusza i pochylił głowę. Nawet z tej odległości jego zielone oczy były wyraźnie widoczne, głównie dzięki ciemnozielonym szatom, do wdziania których przekonał go prawdopodobnie Draco, a jego włosy były zaczesane do tyłu tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe i przytrzymane w miejscu za pomocą srebrnej opaski, co było prawdopodobnie kolejną sugestią Dracona. Jego blizna migotała przy każdym poruszeniu brwi, lśniąca i widoczna niczym przeszywająca niebo błyskawica.

Lucjusz powiedział sobie, że Malfoyowie nie opadali na kolano przed kimkolwiek, kto urodził się jako Potter. Ale i tak pokłonił się znacznie głębiej niż kiedykolwiek.

A Harry zaakceptował to bez mrugnięcia.

Lucjusz musiał zwalczyć w sobie pokusę do tupnięcia nogą z radością, rzucenia klątwy, obrócenia się i pocałowania Narcyzy. Wszystko dopiero się zaczynało, wszystko się zaczynało na nowo, a on znajdował się w samym tego środku.

I tym razem ich przywódca nie był szalony.

Wciąż mógł jednak upaść.

Lucjusz nagle odkrył w sobie pokłady osobistego zainteresowania, które nie miały niczego wspólnego z tym, jak bardzo Harry był ważny dla Dracona, czy też przyszłości ich rodziny, by do tego w żadnym razie nie dopuścić.

* * *

Ignifer zamrugała. Gdyby ktoś powiedział jej jeszcze rok temu, że doceniałaby efekty otaczającej jej lordowskiej mocy, to powiedziałaby im, że kompletnie im odbiło. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś ją kontrolował, zwłaszcza przez jej ojca. Wolała znieść szesnaście lat wyrzucenia z rodziny i klątwę niepłodności, niż poddać się i zrobić to, czego od niej chciał.

Ale teraz czuła _potencjał_ do wydawania rozkazów owijający się wokół jej ramion, wokół jej karku, wąchający ją, jakby usiłował ocenić, do czego jest zdolna i jaką rolę mogłaby odegrać w tej wojnie.

To nie było… nieprzyjemne.

Ignifer przyjrzała się Harry’emu z przymrużonymi oczami. _To nie znaczy, że nie może podjąć złych decyzji. To nie znaczy, że nie upadnie, albo że nie okaże się złym przywódcą, jak wielu innych._

_Ale to poczucie przynależności i tak jest przyjemne._

Dłoń ścisnęła jej własną. Ignifer obejrzała się i zobaczyła obok siebie Honorię, której oczy lśniły przebiegle – ale też ze zrozumieniem. Jej iluzje stworzyły psa z żółtymi oczami, zupełnie jak Ignifer, który wywraca się na plecy i pokazuje swój brzuch w nadziei, że go ktoś pogłaszcze. Ignifer prychnęła z wyższością i odwróciła wzrok.

Ale i tak ścisnęła dłoń Honorii w odpowiedzi.

* * *

Henrietta obrzuciła polanę dumnym spojrzeniem. Efekt magii Harry’ego był wyraźny na otaczających ją ludziach, ale też wielu ludzi pojawiło się ewidentnie nieprzekonanych, że podążanie za Harrym leżało w ich interesie.

 _Idioci. Doprawdy. Czy naprawdę wydawało im się, że dowolny czarodziej, za którym_ sama _chciałabym podążyć, okazałby się słabeuszem?_

Może nie słabeuszem, uznała, kiedy chłonęła skomplikowane wyrazy wielu twarzy na raz, ale z całą pewnością nie równie kogoś o równie przytłaczającej osobowości co teraz. Czasem widzieli w nim dziecko, zwłaszcza takie, nad którym ktoś się znęcał. Czasem widzieli osobę, która ryzykowała niepotrzebnie życiem, zwłaszcza w chwilach, w których miał do czynienia z Evanem Rosierem. A czasem widzieli bohatera, jak w ostatnie zimowe przesilenie, kto nie był kimś szczególnie ludzkim, z kim mogliby znaleźć jakiś wspólny punkt odniesienia.

A teraz widzieli kogoś w pełni pogodzonego ze swoją magią, gotowego do bronienia się za jej pomocą, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

I bronienia innych.

 _Wreszcie pojęli,_ pomyślała Henrietta, widząc jak Lucjusz kłania się głęboko, a Laura Gloryflower kiwa powoli głową, jakby po raz pierwszy widząc Harry’ego, a nie dziecko, które powinna chronić. _Lepiej przebywać w jego kręgu, niż poza nim. Nie zawaha się chronić ich równie zajadle co samego siebie._

_A teraz nikt nie ma też żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że jest w stanie to zrobić._

Henrietta stanęła w wygodnej pozycji, krzyżując ręce na piersi i uśmiechała się, uśmiechała bez końca.

* * *

Pierwsze, co Harry zauważył, to brak wilkołaków. Otrzymał notkę od Wilmota, że pojawią się dzisiaj, ale powiedział też sobie, że nie ma zamiaru czekać na Lokiego, aż ten łaskawie raczy przybyć. Słońce zaczynało już chylić się ku zachodowi, więc czas najwyższy zacząć przemawiać do tych, którzy już się zebrali.

– Chciałbym dzisiaj utworzyć oficjalny sojusz – powiedział. – Chcę mieć pewność, że mogę wam wszystkim zaufać i uważać was za sprzymierzeńców w kwestiach planowania. Dlatego też poproszę każdego, kto jeszcze nie zadeklarował się jakąś przysięgą, o złożenie mi takowej. W zamian otrzymacie przysięgę ode mnie.

– Jakie będą warunki tego sojuszu? – To był John Smythe–Blyton, partner Tybalta Starrise’a. Harry zauważył, że jego oczy są lekko przyciemnione. Być może rozważał ryzyko, jakiego podejmowałby się Tybalt, wkraczając w jakąkolwiek, wiążącą przysięgę.

– Otwartość będzie najważniejszą z zasad. – Harry przeniósł ciężar z nogi na nogę. Zgodnie z radą Dracona, przygotował sobie tę przemowę zawczasu, ale czuł się przez to dziwnie fałszywie. Chciałby być w stanie mówić bez namysłu, nie martwiąc się o to, jaki efekt wywrą na wszystkich jego słowa, bo jeśli komuś się to nie spodoba, to czemu mieliby w ogóle przyłączać się do sojuszu?

Ale wiedział, że muszą być wymierzone, polityczne, dyplomatyczne. Właśnie dlatego wykłócał się ze Snape’em, zmuszając go do pozostania w tyle, bo był przekonany, że Snape obecnie nie był w stanie prezentować sobą dowolnej z tych spraw.

 _Ale nie chcę też poświęcać tego, kim jestem, dla dobra polityki,_ pomyślał, podnosząc głowę. _Tak łatwo byłoby się w tym zatracić. Muszę mieć na siebie oko._

– Pozostaniemy otwarci zarówno dla tych, którzy używają świetlistej, jak i mrocznej magii. – Harry spojrzał na Thomasa Rhangnarę, a potem na Laurę Gloryflower. – Dla tych, którzy popełnili zbrodnie i odbyli za nią szczerą pokutę. – Zerknięcie na śmierciożerców w grupie. – Zarówno dla ludzi, jak i magicznych stworzeń. – Pozwolił, żeby jego wzrok przemknął po grupie centaurów. Potężny ogier, którego Harry znał jako Kość, założył ręce na piersi i kiwnął głową, jakby sygnalizując przynależność jego stada do sojuszu. – Mugolaków, półkrwistych, czystokrwistych i charłaków. – Calibrid Opalline – która pojawiła się, jak Harry podejrzewał, ponieważ jej ojciec chciał, by pomyślała przez chwilę o czymś innym jak o rannych i martwych członkach rodziny – podniosła wysoko głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy kilku ludzi obejrzało się na nią. Nie wyglądało na to, jakby miała załamać się w chwili, w której ktoś spróbowałby ją pogonić ze zgromadzenia za bycie charłaczką. Harry miał nadzieję, że wszyscy odniosą takie wrażenie. – Nie ma tu miejsca na uprzedzenia.

– Domyślam się, że już jutro będziesz od nas oczekiwał uwolnienia naszych skrzatów domowych? – To był Lucjusz, który najwyraźniej doszedł do siebie po szoku i wracał do swojego normalnego, znudzonego, wywyższającego się tonu.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry. – Oczekuję po was jednakże, że weźmiecie to w ogóle pod uwagę, będziecie otwarci na dyskusje, zamiast bezmyślnego odrzucania od siebie idei jako takiej. Chcę, żeby nasz sojusz różnił się od innych tym, poza naszą otwartością, będzie nasza zdolność do _myślenia._ To może ograniczać pierwszą zasadę. Nie powitam w sojuszu nikogo, kto wydawałby się chętny do skrzywdzenia innych. – Poczuł, że zaczyna się odprężać. Nieco z tego wszystko przygotował zawczasu, ale część musiał wymyślać z biegu, przez wzgląd na pytania, jakie ludzie mogą mu zadawać. Właśnie to wolał, dialog zamiast jednostronnej przemowy. – Nie odrzucimy jednak od siebie kogoś wyłącznie dlatego, że nosi w sobie klątwę wilkołaczą, albo ma mugolskich rodziców. Istnieje już mnóstwo zgromadzeń w naszym świecie, które się tym zajmują.

Przerwał na moment, patrząc po wszystkich.

– Jeśli przyjrzymy się naszej ostatniej historii, to wyjdzie na to, że naszym największym grzechem jest _nie myślenie._ Czasami, jak na przykład obecnie w ministerstwie, pozwalamy naszemu przerażeniu dyktować, co mamy robić. W innych przypadkach tak bardzo przejmujemy się naszą pozycją, że nie zauważamy nawet, kiedy tracimy związaną z nią potęgę. W jeszcze innych, zapominamy o własnej historii, a kiedy przypomina się nam o niej, wolimy się przed nią ukryć. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku centaurów, ale myślał również o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii i kompletnym chaosie, jaki wywrze na społeczeństwie teoria Thomasa w dniu publikacji. Harry był rad, że tak się stanie, bez względu na chaos. Przynajmniej zmusi ludzi do _przemyśleń._ Lucjusz prawdopodobnie kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojego możliwego, mugolackiego pochodzenia, przez co uważał, że może ich bezmyślnie i publicznie potępiać. Kiedy się o niej dowie, spróbuje schować głowę w piasek, ale Harry, podobnie jak prawdopodobnie Draco i Narcyza, mu na to nie pozwolą. – Jeśli przyłączycie się do tego sojuszu, to będziecie musieli odstąpić od tej, aż nazbyt powszechnej strategii. Nie musicie nikogo lubić w tym sojuszu, ale będziecie walczyć u ich boku. Będziecie musieli również zastanowić się nad własnymi poczynaniami i wychodzącymi z nich konsekwencjami. To wiąże się również z zakazem ślepego wyrywania się w pogoni za zemstą, ale nie tylko tym.

– A mimo to nie chcesz, żebyśmy uwolnili nasze skrzaty domowe? – Adalrico brzmiał, jakby miał problem ze zrozumieniem tej sprzeczności.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Myślcie, kłóćcie się, dyskutujcie, pytajcie. Tego od was chcę. Żadne z was jednak nie obiecywało skrzatom ich wolności. To ja to zrobiłem.

Zwrócił się w kierunku błyszczącego powietrza, które było Zgredkiem. Para ogromnych, złotych oczu, otworzyła się pośród tej mgły i spojrzała na niego.

– Przysiągłem im to – powiedział Harry – i czas najwyższy, żebym przestał żyć w hipokryzji. Jestem _vatesem._ Od roku rzucałem na moje rzeczy zaklęcia czyszczące, ale i tak żyłem dzięki ciężkiej pracy skrzatów domowych, jedząc przygotowane przez nich w Hogwarcie posiłki. Mam zamiar z tym skończyć. Obiecuję ci, Zgredku, a jeśli dowolni inni twoi pobratymcy są już wolni, to im również to obiecam. – Podniósł rękę w górę i pierścień, który otrzymał od Dracona w czasie nocy Walpurgi, zalśnił w promieniach słońca. – Nigdy więcej nie będę żył w oparciu o pracę skrzatów domowych. Sprawdzę, jakie posiłki będę mógł sprowadzać sobie z Hogsmeade i poproszę o przysyłanie mi ich sową. A kiedy zacznę mieszkać w innym miejscu, to planuję zrobić dokładnie to samo.

Wszyscy zebrani wokół niego ludzie, zagapili się na niego, poza Wielu, które syczało samo do siebie, rozmawiając o własnych sprawach, czy centaurami, którzy ponuro uderzyli kopytami o ziemię w aprobacie. Oczy Zgredka mrugnęły.

– Tak długo na to czekałem – oderwał się wreszcie, głosem niczym muzyka fletu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Niegodne mnie było tak długo to odwlekać. Ale teraz już obiecałem. – Obrócił się do Lucjusza i Adalrico, choć wciąż przemawiał do każdego na polanie, kto chciałby go wysłuchać. – Mam nadzieję, że dojdzie do tego wszędzie, gdzie to tylko będzie możliwe. Nie na raz. Nikogo nie będę zmuszał do uwolnienia ich skrzatów domowych. Ale i tak będę się układał pod tym względem z każdym, kto wyrazi taką chęć.

– Nie wszystkich stać na coś takiego – powiedziała Hawthorn. Była blada. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie była w stanie pojąć, że tak potężna zmiana zajdzie za jej życia. – Niektórzy nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. To oznacza tylko, że to rozwiązanie nie zadziała dla wszystkich. Ale _ja_ mogę sobie na nie pozwolić. – Myśl o bogactwie Blacków, po prostu zalegającym w skarbcach i obrastającym kurzem, bo nikt z niego nie _korzysta_ , dziwnie mu przeszkadzała. _W sumie w podobny sposób myślę o własnej magii. –_ I to ja złożyłem tę przysięgę i będę pracował nad ułatwieniem sobie życia w każdy możliwy sposób pomimo niej.

– No dobrze – powiedział Owen, który brzmiał, jakby chciał ściągnąć ich z powrotem do sedna rozmowy. – Otwartość i myślenie. Co jeszcze?

– Chęć do postawienia się – powiedział Harry. – Przeciw fałszywym założeniem, przeciw głupocie, przeciw uprzedzeniom. Moim pierwszym celem będzie ministerstwo i ich podejście do wilkołaków, bo uważam to za obecnie najbardziej naglącą sprawę. Oni dosłownie umierają na ulicach. Mam zamiar spróbować nad lekiem na likantropię. – Tu musiał podziękować swoim snom za podsunięcie mu pomysłu, jak się za to zabrać. Czasami jego podświadomość znacznie lepiej od niego wiedziała, jak się za coś zabrać. – Jestem również gotów chronić dowolnego wilkołaka, który się do mnie zgłosi. No i, oczywiście, pozostaję otwarty na każdego wilkołaka, który zechce przyłączyć się do sojuszu, tak długo jak będzie skłonny, czy też skłonna, do złożenia przysięgi.

– Cieszę się, że to słyszę – rozległ się głos po przeciwnej stronie polany do tej, z której wszedł Harry.

 _Loki._ Harry obrócił się na pięcie, wznosząc wokół siebie magię, gotów bronić się, jeśli będzie trzeba. Ale Loki po prostu się pojawił, idąc na czele całego mnóstwa wilkołaków, znacznie większej liczby od dowolnego towarzystwa, w jakim Harry go kiedykolwiek do tej pory widział. Harry przymrużył oczy, zauważając jak jego sojusznicy spinają się, widząc jak wielu ludzi wychodzi z lasu za Lokim. Musiało tu być około czterdziestu kobiet i mężczyzn. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdzieś z tyłu mignął mu Remus.

_Całe jego stado?_

Spojrzał na Lokiego i oskarżenie, jakie chciał wymówić, ugrzęzło mu w gardle. Twarz Lokiego kompletnie straciła swój spokojny, rozbawiony wyraz, który Harry widział na niej za każdym razem w czasie ich spotkań. Zdawał się mocno stracić na wadze. Jego oczy błyszczały mocnym bursztynem, jakby pełnia minęła zaledwie wczoraj, a nie niemal tydzień temu, a głód zdawał się wyraźnie nakreślić jego kości policzkowe i wyostrzyć mu kły.

– Co to ma oznaczać, Loki? – zapytał cicho Harry.

– Czy naprawdę miałeś na myśli to, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś? – zapytał Loki, którego ton był na tyle ostry, że Harry zauważył, jak kilku jego sojuszników sięga po różdżki. – Że będziesz chronił wilkołaki, którzy przystaną na twoje zasady?

– Tak – powiedział Harry, podnosząc wysoko głowę. Zastanawiał się, czy Loki spróbuje wyzwać go w miejscu publicznym, oskarżyć go o nie robienie wystarczająco wiele dla jego stada. Jeśli tak, to Harry będzie gotów na stawienie mu czoła.

Ale Loki tylko kiwnął głową, po czym wykonał gest. Jego stado otoczyło go. Ludzie wokół wycelowali w nich wiele różdżek, ale póki co nikt nie rzucił klątwy. Harry’ego pokrzepiało opanowanie jego sojuszników, kiedy wilkołaki wypełniły pustą przestrzeń na polanie, pustą przestrzeń między czarodziejami i magicznymi stworzeniami. Teraz, jak Harry o tym pomyślał, to było cokolwiek adekwatne do sytuacji.

Loki odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął zawodzić. Tylko w ten sposób Harry był w stanie opisać jego wycie. Był to dźwięk niezwykle głębokiej straty i żalu, podczas gdy wszelkie wycie wilkołaków, jakie Harry do tej pory słyszał, zwykle był przepełnione dzikością i furią. Stado odchyliło głowy i odpowiedziało jednocześnie, ich głosy mieszały się ze sobą i rezonowały, aż Harry nie usłyszał jak jakiś jego sojusznik zaczyna krzyczeć, być może z nadzieją, że to ich uciszy.

Wycie urwało się raptownie i w nastałej ciszy odezwał się Loki.

– Wystarczy. Na tę ścieżkę wkraczam sam, a wataha zostaje przejęta przez innego. Nasze relacje są skończone. Skończone, skończone, po _trzykroć skończone._ – Głos załamał mu się od mocy, którą przepełniały te ostatnie słowa.

Mroźne, agresywne światło wypełniło polanę – Harry uznał, że to chyba było intensywne światło księżyca. Zaczął zbierać swoją magię, na wypadek gdyby wilkołakom udało się odkryć zaklęcie na przemianę bez księżyca na niebie, ale zorientował się, że światło dochodzi tylko z cienkich strumyków. Łączyły wszystkie wilkołaki w lśniącej sieci, która wiązała je z Lokim, wieńcząc się na jego głowie, gdzie w mniemaniu Harry’ego wyglądała jak korona.

I ta właśnie korona została zerwana z głowy Lokiego i pomknęła w jego kierunku. Harry miał dość czasu, by uskoczyć z zaskoczeniem, nim nie osiadła mu na szyi, niczym naszyjnik w stylu celtyckim. Wężyca Wielu, zwinięta zaraz po nią, syknęła na nią groźnie.

– Przekazuję moje stado pod twoją opiekę _, vatesie_ – powiedział Loki. – Wystarczająco wiele już wycierpieli. Dwóch martwych i jeden w więzieniu, wystarczy. Teraz ty będziesz się nimi opiekował, ty się nimi zajmiesz.

– Nie mogę nosić na sobie sieci – powiedział Harry. – Jestem _vatesem._

Na twarzy Lokiego pojawił się tęskny uśmiech.

– Czy każdy przywódca ma na sobie sieć? – odpowiedział. – Nie, _vatesie._ Są ze sobą związani, ponieważ są stadem i teraz będą uważali ciebie za swojego alfę. To wszystko. Po prostu wolałem przekazać ci tę pozycję, zamiast czekać aż jakiś gówniarz spróbuje stawić mi wyzwanie.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie był pewien, czy to w jakikolwiek sposób było lepsze. Otaczające mu gardło światło było równie zimne co faktyczna metalowa obręcz.

– A czemu miałbyś zrobić coś takiego?

– Watahę, która zaakceptowała swój los i alfę, łączą więzi długów i relacji – powiedział Loki, pochylając lekko głowę. – Ale najpotężniejszą więzią jest ta, która pojawia się między bratnimi duszami. Poluję dla Gudrun. Odwiedzę każdego z jej morderców w przeciągu nadchodzących trzech pełni. Upewnię się, że żaden z nich nie będzie przypominał człowieka, kiedy już z nim skończę. – Zachodzące słońce błysnęło na jego zębach.

– Ale w ten sposób tylko pogorszysz sytuację wilkołaków! – Harry zrobił krok przed siebie, ledwie zauważając to, jak stado wokół niego zachwiało się od jego gniewu. – Czy ciebie _w ogóle_ to nie obchodzi?

– Gudrun nie żyje – powiedział Loki, spokojnymi i prostymi słowami ujmując wszystko, czym się obecnie przejmował. – To automatycznie ogranicza liczbę spraw, które w ogóle mnie obchodzą. Ale przekaż każdemu, kto zapyta, że odciąłem się od mojego stada, _vatesie._ Taka jest prawda. Nie jestem w tej chwili w stanie nimi przejmować, czy brać za nich odpowiedzialność, kiedy zemsta pochłania mnie do takiego stopnia, a na obranej przeze mnie ścieżce jest miejsce tylko dla mnie, nie dla któregokolwiek z nich. Dlatego też przekazałem ich pod opiekę osoby, która się nimi zajmie, dzięki czemu będę mógł nią ruszyć. – Poniósł dłoń i zamknął czy palce. – Sierpień, wrzesień i październik. Oto trzy miesiące, kiedy będę polował. A potem nadejdzie listopad, kiedy będę musiał spłacić mój dług. Widzisz, Harry, jednak coś nas łączy z czarodziejami. – Jego zęby błysnęły w przepełnionym kpiną uśmiechu. – _Ostatni raz płaci za wszystko._

Harry chciał wyciągnąć do niego rękę, przytrzymać w miejscu, przekonać do pozostania, ale Loki zniknął, owinięty w magię, która odcinała go od zmysłów otaczających go ludzi. Harry i tak sięgnął przed siebie. Jeśli Harry dobrze rozumiał koncept magii stadnej, to po zrzeczeniu się swojego stanowiska, Loki nie powinien być w stanie z niej już korzystać.

– Nawet nie próbuj.

Harry spojrzał w dół. Młoda kobieta o długich, potarmoszonych, ciemnych włosach, podnosiła się na klęczki i podniosła ręce w jego kierunku. Pokręciła głową.

– To rytuał polegający na dobrowolnym poświęceniu – powiedziała. – Zapłaci za wszystko w listopadzie, ale do tego czasu nikt nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Będzie kroczył sam, polował sam i nie będziesz w stanie go wyczuć – otaczająca go magia jest potężniejsza od stadnej.

Harry zaklął pod nosem, po czym zapanował nad swoją magią i przelewającą się w okolicy magią.

– Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał.

– Kamelia. – Odchyliła głowę i spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jedno oko wyglądało spomiędzy włosów.

– Czy ty w ogóle _chcesz_ tu być? – zapytał. – Faktycznie chcesz się ze mną związać? Przecież nawet nie jestem wilkołakiem.

– Nie jesteśmy tak spętani, jak ci się wydaje – powiedziała mu. – Możemy ci się postawić, bez problemu jesteśmy w stanie myśleć za siebie. Ale będziemy polegali na tobie pod względem ochrony, a w zamian będziemy chronili ciebie. Zaatakujemy twoich wrogów, pomożemy twoim przyjaciołom i… – Wahała się przez chwilę, jakby ciężko jej myślało się w ludzkiej terminologii. – I złożymy przysięgi, konieczne do przyłączenia się do twojego sojuszu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Niech i tak będzie. – Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swoich sojuszników, ludzkich, centaurzych, wężowych i innych. – Jeśli zgadzacie się na przyłączenie do tego sojuszu, który od dzisiaj będę nazywał Przymierzem Słońca i Cienia, przez wzgląd na jego mieszaną naturę Światła i Mroku, to proszę, żebyście powtarzali za mną to, co za chwilę powiem. Nie użyję krwi, ponieważ wiem, że niektórych tu zebranych przysięgi oparte na krwi mogą urazić. – _Ponadto istnieją stare mity o tym, co krew wilkołaka może zrobić nie–wilkołakowi._

Zobaczył, że większość otaczających go ludzi kiwa głowami, albo tupie kopytami. Harry przetłumaczył to, co przed chwilą powiedział, na wężomowę, przez co rój zaczął z entuzjazmem wić się wokół siebie.

– _Wiesz dobrze, że złożymy przysięgę temu, kto uratował nasze dzieci przed spętaniem_ – powiedziały mu.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zaczął recytować, usiłując przekonać samego siebie, że wcale _nie brzmi_ pretensjonalnie, bo to po prostu trzeba było powiedzieć.

– Przysięgam, że będę należeć do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, póki będzie mi na to pozwalało sumienie. Przysięgam lojalność i wierność moim sojusznikiem, bez względu na to, kim by nie byli, jaką magią by nie władali i której ze stron nie byliby zadeklarowani. – Usłyszał jak Draco wymawia te słowa obok niego, głośno, wyraźnie i pewnym siebie tonem. Słyszał głęboki, śpiewny baryton centaurów, od którego chóru trzęsła się ziemia. – Przysięgam, że mój własny umysł będzie dla mnie miejscem świętym, ponieważ będę podejmować najlepsze możliwe w danym czasie decyzje, w oparciu o moją wiedzę i przemyślenia, a nie reagować emocjonalnie, oraz będę kwestionować moje wierzenia, póki się nie rozpadną, albo póki nie dowiodą swojej nieuchronności. Przysięgam, że nie dopuszczę do tego, by kierował mną strach. Przysięgam kroczyć pomiędzy splatającymi się ze sobą wolnościami i badać, jaki wpływ moja wola wywiera na innych, jak i o konsekwencjach moich czynów.

Zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek zauważy, że podstawą jego przysięgi były legendarne cnoty hogwardzkich domów, po jednym na każdy dom: puchońska lojalność, krukońska inteligencja, gryfońska odwaga i ślizgońska rozwaga. Draco rzucił mu przebiegły uśmiech, który oznaczał, że zwrócił na to uwagę, ale z drugiej strony Harry już wcześniej omówił z nim te przysięgi.

Kilku jego sojuszników zamrugało, kiedy skończyli mówić, aż w końcu odezwał się jeden z wilkołaków.

– Spodziewałem się, że magia jakoś nas zwiąże.

– To nie musi mieć wpływu przymuszającego przysięgi wieczystej – poinformował go Harry. Starał się unikać patrzenia na Remusa. Po prostu… nie był jeszcze w stanie się z nim rozprawić. – Oczekuję, że dotrzymacie słowa. Jeśli zdradzicie sojusz jego wrogom, to osuszę was z magii. – Nie dodał więcej gróźb. Sama ta powinna wszystkim wystarczyć. – Kiedy będziecie mieli wrażenie, że nie możecie już dłużej ich przestrzegać, to oczekuję po was skontaktowania się ze mną i powiadomienia mnie o tym, zamiast zwodzenia mnie.

Niektórzy jego sojusznicy wciąż mrugali. Harry stłamsił sobie zniecierpliwione westchnienie. _Czego oni w tym nie rozumieją? To naprawdę musi być coś, co wybiorą z własnej woli, inaczej nie miałoby to sensu._

– Nasze pierwsze uderzenie będzie wymierzone w ministerstwo – powiedział. – Zawołam was, kiedy będę was potrzebował. – Pokłonił głowę. – Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie.

Kiedy zebrani zaczęli się rozchodzić, Harry zwrócił się do wilkołaków. Oni będą dla niego największym problemem. Wiedział, gdzie je zabierze – do domów Blacków, które podczas nieobecności Regulusa słuchały tylko jego i były chronione potężnymi osłonami. Ale na Merlina, _kolejna_ komplikacja.

Kiedy zobaczył niepewność w ich oczach, przypomniał sobie, że nie tylko jego to wszystko tutaj dotyczy, więc uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło.

– Pierwsze miejsce, w które was zabiorę, nazywa się Nadmorski Basztaniec – ogłosił. – Leży w Kornwalii, na wybrzeżu atlantyckim, nad którym wznoszą się wyjątkowo strzeliste klify. Wyobraźcie sobie szare ściany kamieni, opadające pod ostrym kątem do wody…

Czuł, jak ich uwaga skupia się na nim, kiedy mówił, sprawdzając jego siłę, ucząc się, jak w ogóle do niego podchodzić. Podobnie patrzyło na niego wiele innych osób na tej polanie. No i, oczywiście, był jeszcze Remus i spuszczony ze smyczy Loki.

Harry czuł, że od teraz wyzwania tylko będą się piętrzyły.

Zebrał się w sobie, gotów wyjść im naprzeciw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo ważne ogłoszenie parafialne, PRZECZYTAJCIE, PROSZĘ.
> 
> W PONIEDZIAŁEK (24 LUTEGO ANNO DOMINI 2020) JADĘ DO SZPITALA.
> 
> Zostałam przyjęta na oddziale Kliniki Nerwic w Warszawie. Będę prawdopodobnie miała ze sobą komórkę, więc od czasu do czasu wbiję przeczytać komentarze, ale nie będę mogła tłumaczyć. Dlatego też od chwili, w której dostałam informację o zakwalifikowaniu się, tłumaczyłam jak dzika, żeby ta przerwa wydała się Wam jak najkrótsza. Mam rozdziały przetłumaczone do środka sierpnia. Jeśli potem się urwą, to znaczy że przetrzymano mnie w szpitalu. Przykro mi.
> 
> Rozdziały będzie wrzucać moja siostra (znana internetowi jako Biscuit). Powiedziała, że postara się o wszystkim pamiętać - że rozdziały co piątek, a dodatki i interludia w tygodniu - ale akurat wzywali ją na mecz LoLa, więc nie wiem, czy utknie jej to w pamięci ;] Może być kilka potknięć, zwłaszcza na początku. Miejcie do niej cierpliwość, proszę <3
> 
> Stąd właśnie wzięły się też czkawki w tym tygodniu - parę dni temu masowo wrzucałam rozdziały i parę razy kliknęłam z rozpędu na "publikuj" zamiast "zapisz" >_>" dlatego otrzymywaliście powiadomienia o nowym rozdziale, który nagle okazywał się mieć numer, na przykład, 22. Dzisiaj też - zorientowałam się, że pominęłam rozdział, ale pokazując siostrze systemy wrzucania rozdziałów na wszystkich trzech stronach, nie zorientowałam się o pomyłce póki wszystko nie zostało już opublikowane.  
> Teraz jest już dobrze ;]
> 
> Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę na stałe. Kiedy wrócę, to powinno być ze mną znacznie lepiej, ale ten szpital to nie Sanktuarium, a ja nie mam nikogo pokroju Dracona, więc nic mi nie pomoże w leczeniu. Ale mam zamiar dać sobie ten czas, bez względu na to, jaki by długi nie był.
> 
> Uważajcie na siebie i nie doprowadzajcie się do takiego stanu jak ja. Też mi się wydawało, że jestem wystarczająco silna, żeby sobie ze wszystkim poradzić w pojedynkę. Nie warto. Naprawdę.


	11. Rozdział ósmy: Teorio, poznaj praktykę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto coś, czego nie było już od jakiegoś czasu: rozdział głównie z punktu widzenia Dracona.

Draco zszedł po schodach w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, wyglądając jakby ktoś mu okrutnie roztrzepał włosy, przez co teraz sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie spał za dobrze. Nawet nie chodziło o obcy mu, wyżłobiony w kamieniu pokój, czy nieznane łóżko, albo okna przesłonięte pośpiesznie odkurzonymi zasłonami. Najbardziej przeszkadzał mu zapach. Draco osobiście wolał ciężki swąd róż, który unosił się wokół Harry’ego, od wszechobecnej tutaj soli i jodu. Ciężkie uderzenia fal, uderzających o klif, w którym wydrążony został dom, też nieszczególnie pomagały.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarł do ostatniego stopnia. Schody wychodziły wprost na rozległy pokój, jeden z tych, w którym świętowali ostatnią Gwiazdkę, choć tamten znajdował się kilka pięter wyżej, z oknami, które pokazywały ocean. W pokoju stało kilka kamiennych filarów, Draco miał wrażenie, że miały służyć jako żerdzie dla sów, albo podesty dla czegoś, co już z nich zniknęło. Poza tym, pokój był nieprzyjemnie pusty.

A Harry stał przy jednym z okien, w tych samych ubraniach, jakie miał na sobie poprzedniego dnia, wyglądając z wyczekiwaniem.

– Harry.

Harry drgnął i obejrzał się przez ramię.

– O, hej Draco.

_Któryś z nas musi to powiedzieć._ Draco nie odezwał się, po prostu spojrzał na niego i czekał. Harry jednak po prostu obrócił się z powrotem i wrócił do wyglądania przez okno, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia. Chwilę później krzyknął radośnie i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

Płomykówka, wyglądająca na równie wymiętą co Draco, uwiesiła się na jego swetrze, kiedy Harry wciągnął ramię z powrotem do środka. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego zaklęcie lewitacji wyciągnęło list z jej nóżki, mimo że sowa zahuczała nerwowo i zadreptała niespokojnie w miejscu w obliczu niespodziewanej magii. Harry rozwinął list za pomocą skomplikowanego procesu, co którego użył po części magii i po części dłoni, czego Draco niespecjalnie mógł zobaczyć ze swojego punktu widzenia. Podszedł bliżej, kiedy Harry zwijał pergamin z powrotem i podniósł głowę, żeby uśmiechnąć się go niego szeroko.

– Załatwione – powiedział Draconowi.

Draco zamrugał, po czym odezwał się tonem, którym miał zamiar przypomnieć Harry’emu, że nie ma najbledszego pojęcia, o czym on bredzi.

– Co jest załatwione?

– Skeeter zorganizuje ze mną wywiad w miejscu publicznym – powiedział Harry – w ministerstwie. Nie powiadomi o nim nikogo aż do kilku minut przed rozpoczęciem, przez co naszą widownią będzie każdy, kto się tam akurat pojawi. To powinno zapewnić nam interesującą różnorodność uszu. No i, oczywiście, wezmę Veritaserum na oczach wszystkich. – Rozejrzał się z roztargnieniem. – Gdzieś tu miałem pióro z pergaminem, no przysiągłbym, że dopiero co je odłożyłem. Muszę jej odpisać i dać jej znać, że wpół do jedenastej mi pasuje.

– Przecież masz amulet, za pomocą którego mógłbyś ją przyzwać – powiedział Draco, marszcząc brwi. – Czemu go po prostu nie użyjesz?

– Bo wtedy musiałaby tu przylecieć, albo się aportować, omówić wszystko ze mną i dopiero _wtedy_ poszłaby wszystko załatwiać – powiedział Harry. Wymamrotał coś, co Draconowi brzmiało jak „ _Accio_ pergamin!” i rolka pomknęła w jego kierunku. Złapał ją, mocno potrząsając przy tym sową, która wzbiła się w powietrze, postanawiając najwyraźniej zaczekać na parapecie. – W ten sposób mogła zostać w Londynie i zabrać się za wszystko od razu. No i sam wywiad też odbędzie się szybciej. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona jednym z takich uśmiechów, który normalnie kompletnie roztopiłby wszelkie jego tarcze i teraz pewnie też by zadziałał, gdyby akurat nie był tak zaniepokojony. – Skeeter jest sprytna. Będzie wiedziała, z kim się skontaktować.

Draco zastanawiał się, jak to ująć uprzejmie.

– Harry – powiedział wreszcie.

– Hmmm? – Harry przyciskał pergamin swoim kikutem lewego nadgarstka, szybko pisząc prawą ręką. Draco przymrużył oczy. _To miała być kolejna sprawa, nad którą miał pracować, odzyskiwanie swojej dłoni. Wiem, że przełamał pierwszą klątwę, ale w żaden sposób nie zaczął prac nad kolejną. To nie jest dobry znak, jeśli powiązać to z tym, co robi teraz._

– Czy ty w ogóle poszedłeś wczoraj spać?

Harry poderwał wzrok, wyraźnie przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, po czym zamrugał.

– Ee. Nie. – Następnie wzruszył lewym ramieniem i wrócił do pisania. – Zapomniałem?

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym – powiedział Draco, czując jak w żołądku zwija mu się z odrazy. _Naprawdę_ nie lubił ochrzaniać Harry’ego za zaniedbywanie tak podstawowych czynności jak jedzenie czy sen. Chciał być partnerem Harry’ego, nie jego rodzicem. Oferowanie mu komfortu w chwilach potrzeby to jedno, ale powinien już nauczyć się, że takie zapracowywanie się źle na niego działa. – _Potrzebujesz_ snu, choćby nie wiem, jak ekscytujący był poprzedni dzień.

– Kiedy ja naprawdę nie byłem w stanie zasnąć – powiedział Harry z lekkością w głosie, od której Draconowi chciało się zgrzytać zębami. – Miałem zbyt wiele planów. – Skończył list i przeszedł przez pokój do płomykówki, po czym przymocował wiadomość do jej nogi. Sowa zahuczała, więc Harry poszperał chwilę w kieszeniach, po czym wyciągnął coś, co wyglądało jak pokruszony kawałek tostu. Sowa zjadła kilka kęsów, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze, wyglądając znacznie bardziej dystyngowanie niż w chwili lądowania. – No i musiałem nieco poznać wilkołaki. W watasze zaakceptowanych wilkołaków obowiązuje całe mnóstwo zasad i praw, z których w ogóle nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. – Obrócił się, opierając łokcie o kamień i uśmiechając szeroko do Dracona. Wpadające przez okno szare światło nadało jego cerze wyjątkowo niezdrowy wygląd. – Czy wiedziałeś, że wolą spać w grupie, jedno na drugim? Jak gromada szczeniaków. I zawsze wiedzą, gdzie znajduje się każdy członek watahy, fizycznie znaczy. W żaden sposób nie są w stanie się nawzajem zaskoczyć, ale i tak próbują.

Draco skrzywił się. _Przeklęte wilkołaki._ Nawet udało mu się o nich zapomnieć przez tę krótką, wspaniałą chwilę. Mieszkali zaledwie z połową stada; Harry posłał drugą połowę, w tym Lupina, do Grimmauld Place. Wyjaśnił Draconowi, że nie ufa temperamentowi Dracznego Dworu i nie ufał wilkołakom w Srebrnym Lustrze, bo mogły powpadać do ognistego czy wietrznego basenu – albo nawet obrócić obraz, w którym uwięzili wielonogie stworzenie.

– I tak powinieneś był się wyspać, Harry. – Pracował z uporem nad obdarciem swojego tonu ze wszelkich śladów po jęczeniu i uznał, że naprawdę mu się udało. Był cichy, spokojny, zdystansowany, a w jego tonie znajdowała się zaledwie sugestia dorosłego potępienia. Trochę jak ton Narcyzy.

_Ale i tak nie chcę brzmieć przy nim jak rodzic!_

– Jedna noc mnie przecież nie zabije – powiedział Harry z rozbawieniem, mijając go w drodze do drzwi. Draco usłyszał w powietrzu ciche brzęczenie, w dodatku wokół Harry’ego zdawał się unosić nieco silniejszy zapach róż. Wyglądało na to, że magia Harry’ego pracowała nad jego ciałem, żeby utrzymać go w narzuconym przez niego tempie. – No chodź, Draco. Kamelia przyrządza nam śniadanie.

Draco ruszył za nim, wbijając przymrużony wzrok w plecy swojego partnera. Harry obiecał, że po powrocie do świata będzie kontynuował swoje leczenie w czasie jednoczesnego zajmowania się wszystkim innym i Draco mu uwierzył. A teraz tego nie robił. Draco nie znosił tych znaków i nie dopuści do tego, żeby Harry tak się zaharował jak czasie tych dni zaraz po bitwie na letnie przesilenie, prędzej zamknie się w z nim w pokoju, rzuci na niego zaklęcie usypiające, po czym stanie na straży za drzwiami, żeby ani wilkołakom, ani Snape’owi nawet do głów nie przyszło zbudzenie go.

_Jeśli wróci do postrzegania wszystkiego wyłącznie w kwestii wysiłku wojennego, to zaczną umykać mu pomniejsze sprawy. Zmęczone oczy mniej zauważają od wypoczętych. Podejrzewam, że powinienem być wdzięczny, że w ogóle znalazł czas na zjedzenie śniadania, ale nie jestem. Powinien być w stanie zająć się sobą i mimo to osiągnąć wszystko, co sobie zamarzy. Wiem, że ma na to dość determinacji. Ale i tak postanowił zaniedbać sen tylko po to, żeby zrobić nieco więcej. Pewnie zacząłby jęczeć, że takie spędzanie czasu jest bardziej produktywne._

Draco zastanawiał się, odczuwając nagły, rwący ból w samym środku brzucha, czy dla Harry’ego „produktywność” wciąż jest głównym źródłem przyjemności. Świadczył o tym chociażby sposób, w jaki Harry omawiał poprzedniego dnia, kiedy Draco szedł spać, bogactwa Blacków.

_Jego wartości nie da się zmierzyć po prostu w oparciu o to, jak wiele jest w stanie zrobić._

Ale gdyby zwrócił na to uwagę Harry’emu, to jeszcze bardziej zabrzmiałby jak rodzic, co nigdzie by ich nie doprowadziło. Harry nauczył się od wieszczy w Sanktuarium, jak brzmieć _naprawdę_ przekonująco i rozsądnie. Draco miał wrażenie, że nie rozwiążą tego w inny sposób jak racjonalną kłótnią. Dlatego będzie go obserwował, zbierał dowody na to, że zaniedbywanie siebie powoli wyniszcza Harry’ego, po czym przedstawi mu je.

_Mam pełne prawo naciskać. Przecież uprzedzałem Harry’ego, że będę. Ale czasami naciskaniem niczego się nie ugra i trzeba poczekać na właściwą chwilę._ Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy wchodzili do kuchni, zastanawiając się, czy Harry uznał brak nacisku ze strony Dracona za jego rzekome poddanie się. _Ha. Nigdy w życiu._

– Dzień dobry, Kamelio.

Draco poderwał z zaskoczeniem wzrok, słysząc wesoły ton w głosie Harry’ego. Jeszcze poprzedniej nocy nie zachowywał się wobec nic _aż tak_ przyjaźnie. Ale młoda kobieta o zmierzwionych, ciemnych włosach – Draco zmarszczył nos; czy oni się w ogóle _myli? –_ smażąca coś ciemnobrązowego na patelni, odwróciła się i kiwnęła głową.

– Dzień dobry, Harry – powiedziała. – Śniadanie będzie gotowe lada moment, usiądźcie, proszę. – Ponownie kiwnęła głową, tym razem w kierunku cudownie pozbawionego kurzu stołu. Draco i tak ostrożnie przy nim usiadł. Krzesła były wyrzeźbione w kamieniu i wyglądały na solidne, ale już wcześniej bywał w posiadłościach Blacków. Paskudne dowcipy mogły czaić się za każdym kątem.

Przez chwilę patrzył, jak Kamelia gotuje. Obok niej gwizdał czajnik, po którego sięgnęła wolną ręką i nalała gorącej wody do pary przygotowanych na blacie kubków. Magia Harry’ego szybko je pochwyciła i podlewitowała je bezpiecznie do stołu. To było zaskakująco zręczne z jej strony, ale…

– Czemu nie użyjesz po prostu swojej magii do gotowania? – zapytał, popijając herbatę. Nie było w niej wystarczająco wiele mleka, co zakomunikował Harry’emu cichym mruknięciem. Harry podniósł brew, na co otworzyła się szafka po przeciwnej stronie kuchni. Draco z ulgą zobaczył nienaruszone zaklęcie konserwujące na butelce mleka, która podpłynęła do niego w chwilę potem. Oczywiście, Pettigrew i Regulus Black tu mieszkali, więc jedzenie nie mogło być jakoś szczególnie stare. – Czemu wszystko robisz jak mugolka? – zapytał wilkołaczycę.

Cokolwiek, co akurat podrzuciła na patelni, wylądowało z powrotem bezpiecznie, a kobieta obróciła się do niego z niewielkim uśmieszkiem.

– Ponieważ jestem mugolką – powiedziała. – No, a przynajmniej taka się urodziłam. Mój dar jest jedyną magią, jaką mam w sobie.

_Dar… ona ma na myśli likantropię._ Draco poczuł, że robi mu się mdło. Łyknął herbaty bez słowa. Słuchanie przemów Harry’ego, ilekroć mówił o nieracjonalnych uprzedzeniach i myślenie z wyższością, że przecież i tak lepiej radzi sobie z tym od innych, bo przecież nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś tak głupiego jak wszystko to, co w tej chwili wyprawia ministerstwo, to jedno. Zorientowanie się, że siedzi w domu swoich przodków, obecnie szkalowanym przez kotłujących się w nim mugoli, to zupełnie co innego. A co dopiero takich, którzy uważają swoją klątwę za dar! Draco zastanawiał się, jak jego matka zareagowałaby na coś takiego.

Po chwili pokręcił głową. _W końcu wzięła udział we wczorajszym zebraniu. Słyszała jak Harry ogłasza swój zamiar zabrania wszystkich do Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Gdyby aż tak przeszkadzali jej biegający po nich mugole i wilkołaki, to przecież zgłosiłaby sprzeciw._

– Mugolko – zwrócił się do Kamelii, kiedy ta odwróciła się z powrotem do patelni. Draco miał wrażenie, że przygotowywane przez nią jedzenie wygląda na połączenie naleśnika z tostem. Przynajmniej dobrze pachniało, kiedy przerzucała jedzenie na talerz. – Ile miałaś lat, kiedy cię ugryziono?

Kamelia spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

– Mniej niż rok – powiedziała. – Moi rodzice wyjechali do Szkocji na wakacje i spotkali tam wilkołaka. Zabił moją matkę, ale ojciec przeżył i wrócił do Londynu.

Draco zakrztusił się herbatą.

– Przecież… czegoś takiego się nie przeżywa – wydusił z siebie, kiedy już odzyskał oddech. – Tak młode dzieci nie przeżywają ugryzienia. – Zauważył, że Harry przygląda mu się z rozbawieniem ze swojego miejsca przy stole, ale go zignorował. Tak młode dzieci po prostu nie _przeżywały_ , do cholery.

Kamelia uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo.

– Ja przeżyłam – powiedziała. – Ojciec nie miał pojęcia, co ze mną zrobić, kiedy już zaczęłam się przemieniać. Na szczęście miał przyjaciela, który miał przyjaciela, który miał przyjaciela, który wiedział o londyńskich watahach, dzięki czemu Loki pojawił się i mnie adoptował.

Draco nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu dolał sobie mleka do herbaty i zaczekał, aż Kamelia skończyła przygotowywać im śniadanie. Z lekką ulgą zobaczył piętrzące się coraz wyżej na talerzach najzwyklejsze w świecie naleśniki. Kamelia usiadła po przeciwnej stronie stołu i zaczęła rozmawiać z Harrym o nadchodzącym wywiadzie. Najwyraźniej wybierał się do ministerstwa w wilkołaczej obstawie.

I wówczas Draco zakrztusił się naleśnikami równie mocno, co wcześniej herbatą.

– Harry – powiedział, wcinając się. Zauważył, że Kamelia obejrzała się na niego z irytacją, ale zignorował ją. Kogo obchodziło, co mogła sobie o nim pomyśleć mugolska wilkołaczyca? – Chcesz wciąć _Veritaserum?_

Harry zamrugał i poprawił sobie okulary na nosie.

– Tak? – powiedział, brzmiąc jakby zadawał pytanie. – Skeeter powiedziała, że może mi nieco załatwić – czy też, że zna w ministerstwie kogoś, kto może nam nieco zdobyć. W Proroku ostatnimi czasy było tyle kłamstw, że muszę je czymś zrównoważyć. Jeśli będę pod Veritaserum, to nasza publiczność po prostu będzie zmuszona przyjąć do wiadomości niektóre prawdy.

Draco pokręcił szybko głową. _Przecież zna historię, jakim cudem nie zorientował się jeszcze, jak to będzie wyglądało, kiedy weźmie przed wywiadem Veritaserum?_

– Harry, Veritaserum daje się _kryminalistom._ Samym przyjęciem go wykrzyczysz wszystkim w twarze, że czujesz się winny.

Harry westchnął.

– Draco, kryminaliści _przyjmują_ Veritaserum, a i to w ramach udowodnienia swojej niewinności. Ministerstwo ma prawa, które nie pozwalają im na podawanie nikomu Veritaserum siłą. Nikt, kto chce być po prostu szczery, nie zgodziłby się na przyjęcie go.

– Tu nie o to chodzi. – Draco poczuł, jak oburzenie przetacza mu się przez umysł, łącząc się z politycznymi instynktami, których nauczał go ojciec – i matka też, co przynajmniej teraz był już w stanie przed sobą przyznać. – Nie powinieneś go brać tylko po to, żeby ci uwierzono, Harry. Twoje słowo powinno im wystarczyć.

– Powinno, owszem – powiedział Harry z wkurzającą cierpliwością. – Ale nie wystarczy. Zbyt długo mnie nie było. Nie pojawił się jeszcze wywiad ze mną, który mógłby zadać kłam krążącym o mnie kłamstwom. Będą potrzebowali poznać prawdę prosto z moich ust, zanim w ogóle zaczną mi wierzyć. – Upił nieco herbaty, jakby wierzył, że przypieczętował tym sprawę. Kamelia odchyliła się na krześle z własną herbatą i patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, jakby był to jakiś pojedynek. Draco poświęcił tę chwilę na skrzywienie się w jej kierunku. Odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem, pełnym przerażająco ostrych zębów.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do Kamelii. Draco zauważył, że jego naleśniki wciąż były niemal nietknięte.

– A teraz powiedz, jak ci się wydaje, jakiego drugiego wilkołaka najlepiej będzie z nami zabrać? Może kogoś, kto jest czarodziejem, żeby cię zrównoważył? A może kogoś, kto _wygląda_ jak taki stereotypowy wilkołak, żeby postawić się idei, że wszystkie zaakceptowane wilkołaki ganiają dziko po ulicach, gryząc kogo popadnie?

– Czy wyprawa w otoczeniu wilkołaków to w ogóle dobry pomysł? – przerwał mu Draco. – Bo mi się nie wydaje, zwłaszcza kiedy Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii ma tak wielkie wpływy w ministerstwie.

– Wciąż muszą przestrzegać litery prawa – powiedział Harry. – Twierdzą, że zabite przez nich wilkołaki usiłowały ich zaatakować. Wciąż przejmują się opinią publiczną. Dlatego zrobimy to w miejscu tak bardzo publicznym, jak tylko się da.

Draco znieruchomiał na dłuższą chwilę, podczas gdy Harry i Kamelia ustalili, że wilkołaczyca o nazwie Róża będzie najlepszą towarzyszką. Wreszcie wstał.

– Harry, czy mogę chwilę z tobą porozmawiać?

Harry obrócił się.

– Oczywiście…

– _Na osobności._

Harry zamrugał, ale wstał. Draco podejrzewał, że skoro udzielił tego przywileju któremuś z wilkołaków, to nie mógł oponować, kiedy Draco poprosił o to samo.

– Oczywiście. Wybacz nam, Kamelio – rzucił przez ramię. Draco zauważył, że wilkołaczyca macha do nich leniwie ręką, żeby się nie przejmowali, ale i tak odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, kiedy wychodzili.

Draco zaczekał, aż nie znaleźli się z powrotem w pokoju, z którego Harry wysłał wcześniej sowę, po czym odwrócił się do niego.

– Osłona prywatności, jeśli można – powiedział. Nasłuchiwał własnego głosu. Był chłodny i silny, w ogóle nie brzmiał jak którekolwiek z jego rodziców. Jeśli już coś, to brzmiał jak polityczny sojusznik Harry’ego, przez co Harry musiał go wysłuchać, bo w ten sam sposób wysłuchałby Lucjusza czy Narcyzy.

– Draco, jestem pewien, że…

– Kamelia mogłaby coś usłyszeć – przerwał mu Draco, tonem absolutnie uprzejmym. – Dobrze wiesz, że wilkołaki mają wściekle dobry słuch.

Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy tak uważnie, że Draconowi przyszło do głowy, że może nawet użył legilimencji, po czym kiwnął głową i wzniósł osłonę prywatności, błyszczącą kopułę białego światła, która odizolowała ich równie mocno od świata, co wtedy, kiedy Harry rozmawiał z Wilmotem w ministerstwie. Następnie oparł się plecami o ścianę, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wbił w Dracona wyczekujące spojrzenie.

– Nie musisz tego robić – powiedział Draco, utrzymując swój głos na wymuszonym stopniu spokoju, żeby nie brzmiał, jakby jego temperament miał lada moment eksplodować. – Naprawdę nie musisz, Harry. Doceniam ideę wywiadu w miejscu publicznym, doceniam ideę załatwienia tego poprzez Skeeter i do tego urządzenie tego tak niespodziewanie, że nikt nie będzie w stanie zorganizować ataku. Ale nie musisz przyjmować Veritaserum i nie musisz zabierać ze sobą wilkołaków.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową, jakby się nad tym zastanawiał.

– No dobrze, to co w takim razie proponujesz w zamian?

To był większy postęp, niż Draco spodziewał się poczynić już na tym etapie rozmowy.

– Zaufaj swojej magii – powiedział miękko, ale z naciskiem, robiąc krok w kierunku swojego partnera. Harry przyglądał mu się i brał jego słowa pod uwagę, co już samo w sobie było najlepszym, co zrobił tego dnia – a przynajmniej od wczoraj, skoro był już na nogach od ponad doby. Draco stłamsił swoją irytację. – Wszystkich zszokowałeś wczoraj na spotkaniu sojuszników, Harry, ale większość tego efektu pochodziła z początkowego wybuchu magii i twojego ubioru. – Zauważył, że Harry zdjął srebrną opaskę z włosów, ale wciąż miał na sobie swoje ciemnozielone szaty. _Znajdziemy mu jakieś nowe na ten wywiad._ – Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem. To znacznie więcej znaczy dla ludzi, niż ci się najwyraźniej wydaje. Czy ty nie widziałeś, jak ludzie wczoraj się na ciebie patrzyli? Jak strasznie garnęli się do ciebie? – Dla Dracona to był powód do szczególnej dumy. Kilku młodszych członków przymierza, w tym Calibrid Opalline, patrzyli na Harry’ego z czymś więcej jak zwykłym pragnieniem w oczach.

– Oczywiście, że zauważyłem – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc na lekko rozbawionego. – Ale sama magia nie zmieni krążących w „Proroku Codziennym” opinii, Draco. Gdyby mogła to zrobić, to w ogóle by się nie zaczęły.

– Nie było cię tu – powiedział Draco. – Sam to powiedziałeś. A wcześniej twoja magia znajdowała się pod tymi wszystkimi sieciami.

– Jeśli ciągle będę używał jej jako broni, to w końcu przestanie to kogokolwiek zaskakiwać – powiedział Harry. – Nie mogę bez przerwy na tym polegać.

Draco ugryzł się w język, uznając że Harry nie chciałby słuchać starych powieści o tym, jak Lordom czy Ladies udawało się całymi latami trzymać na wodzy garnących się do ich magii ludzi. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś zwracał się do niego jak do Lorda i tego oporu nie przełamało w nim nawet Sanktuarium, pomimo wszystkiego innego, do czego był w tej chwili skłonny posunąć się w ramach polityki.

– To prawda – powiedział Draco. – Ale możesz tam pójść, opanowany i zdystansowany, po czym powiedzieć im wszystkim, że zasługujesz na wysłuchanie i sprawiedliwy osąd… _bez_ użycia do tego Veritaserum. Nie rób z tego rozprawy, Harry. I bez tego będzie ci ciężko.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ścisnął mu ramię.

– Obiecuję, że chcę użyć Veritaserum wyłącznie dlatego, że uważam to po prostu za najlepsze możliwe wyjście, Draco.

– Powiedziałeś, że będziesz na mnie polegał, że wytknę ci, kiedy zaczniesz podejmować złe decyzje. – Draco spojrzał mu w oczy. – Właśnie to robisz. Harry, błagam cię, posłuchaj mnie. Nie ustanawiaj takiego precedensu. Co jeśli ludzie nie będą chcieli potem rozmawiać z tobą bez Veritaserum pod ręką?

– Jestem w stanie decydować za siebie – powiedział Harry, po czym opuścił osłonę prywatności, uśmiechnął się do Dracona i wyszedł z pokoju, żeby znowu rozmówić się z Kamelią.

Draco stał przez jakiś czas w miejscu, oddychając głęboko przez nos, co było techniką odprężającą, której nauczyła go kiedyś matka. Następnie poszedł wybrać sobie szaty. Miał zamiar dzierżyć percepcję jako broń, nawet jeśli Harry’emu się to nie podobało.

_Przynajmniej jeden z nas powinien się tym zająć._

* * *

Skeeter zdecydowała, że wywiad odbędzie się w głównym holu ministerstwa – który wiódł prosto do Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Zobaczy ich każdy, kto spróbowałby wejść lub wyjść z budynku. Sztandary „Proroka Codziennego” zaściełały ściany, a przy parze stojących naprzeciw sobie krzeseł ostentacyjnie rozłożyła się para fotografów. Skeeter zajęła jedno z miejsc z notatnikiem w dłoni i uśmiechem na twarzy. Draco miał wrażenie, że jej uśmiech wygląda na rekini.

Harry przynajmniej zgodził się przebrać w zwykłe, czarne szaty. Kamelia i Róża szły po obu jego stronach, subtelnie węsząc w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych zagrożeń. Draco szedł za prawym ramieniem Harry’ego. W ręku trzymał różdżkę i nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać.

Harry pozwalał, żeby osłony na jego magii opadały stopniowo w miarę, jak zbliżał się do stojącego naprzeciw Skeeter krzesła. Obróciła się wreszcie w jego kierunku i jej rekini uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze większy. Draco słyszał kiedyś, że niektórzy czarodzieje w pobliżu tak potężnego źródła magii mieli tendencje do wyobrażania sobie, jak wiele mogliby osiągnąć z jego pomocą. Wyglądało na to, że Skeeter była jedną z nich, co wcale nie zaskoczyło Dracona.

Zajął swoją pozycję za krzesłem Harry’ego, kiedy Harry usiadł z gracją, wyglądając na kompletnie opanowanego. Draco wiedział, że to dobrze o nim świadczyło, ale widział też zaciekawione spojrzenia pracowników ministerstwa, którzy powoli zaczynali zbierać się wokół nich, przyglądając im się tym ostrzej, jak tylko rozpoznawali Skeeter i Harry’ego. Draco skrzywił się. _Powinniśmy byli pojawić się w większej obstawie. Gdyby Harry tylko zaczekał chwilę, pozwolił nam na powiadomienie większej ilości ludzi, to pewnie udałoby mi się zebrać tu przynajmniej mojego ojca i panią Parkinson… nie, Harry raczej wolałby nie widzieć jej w ministerstwie, nie w chwili, w której mają zaklęcie, które może wykryć jej likantropię. No to pana Bulstrode’a. Owen i Michael też powinni tu być._

Harry kazał Owenowi i Michaelowi pozostać w Hogwarcie pod pretekstem, że wyraźnie nie czuli się komfortowo w pobliżu wilkołaków, a on chciał ugościć ich tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Draco nie widział wtedy w tym nic dziwnego. Teraz jednak zastanawiał się, czy trening Harry’ego nie zaczyna znowu przytłaczać jego instynktów politycznych, przez co Harry nie ma ochoty popisywać się w miejscu publicznym samym faktem posiadania zaprzysiężonych kompanów.

_Musimy z tym wreszcie skończyć. Wygląda na to, że czeka mnie cięższa przeprawa, niż mi się początkowo wydawało._

– Dziękuję za przybycie, _vatesie_ – powiedziała Skeeter na tyle głośno, że można było usłyszeć ją pomimo otaczającego ich szumu mamrotań pracowników ministerstwa. – Chciałabym zadać ci kilka pytań, jeśli można. Czytelnicy Proroka są niesłychanie zaciekawieni, gdzie też się podziewałeś przez ostatni miesiąc!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Z przyjemnością im o tym opowiem – powiedział. – Ale najpierw, pani Skeeter, wydaje mi się, że nasz wywiad miał odbyć się pod pewnym warunkiem. Czy pani się nie zapomina?

– Oczywiście, jakie to nieroztropne z mojej strony – zaśmiała się Skeeter, po czym zajrzała do swojej torebki i po chwili wyciągnęła z niej fiolkę pełną przezroczystego Veritaserum. Draco zauważył ponuro, że jej uśmiech nieco skwaśniał. _Nawet ona uważa to za kiepski pomysł._

Harry odkorkował fiolkę i rozejrzał się z przyjemną, otwartą miną.

– Przyjmuję Veritaserum, ponieważ pojawiły się wątpliwości co do mojej prawdomówności, zwłaszcza dotyczącej tematów o tym, co zaszło na parę dni przed moim zniknięciem – powiedział. – Chcę w ten sposób udowodnić, że nie mam nic do ukrycia. – Podniósł fiolkę i pozwolił, żeby trzy krople eliksiru upadły mu na język. Mamrotanie w tłumie wzrosło. Draco nasłuchiwał ogólnego ich tonu i uznał, że wyrażali niechętny podziw.

Pokręcił głową. _Po prostu wiem, że to się źle skończy. Przecież istnieją sprawy, z którymi musisz się kryć, Harry._

Harry przełknął Veritaserum, po czym uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Skeeter.

– Proszę zadawać swoje pytania, proszę pani – wymamrotał.

– Dziękuję, Harry. – Pióro Skeeter skrzypiało przez moment o jej notatnik, po czym wywiad się rozpoczął. Draco musiał przyznać, że porządnie przemyślała pytania, które zdecydowała się mu zadać. – Gdzie udałeś się tego lata? Pojawiło się tak wiele plotek…

– Spędziłem ten czas pośród wieszczy – powiedział Harry. – Widzą teraźniejszość i dusze. Mają Sanktuarium, do którego już wcześniej mnie zaproszono i wreszcie zdecydowałem się przyjąć ich zaproszenie.

Skeeter przechyliła głowę na bok.

– I tam właśnie rozpocząłeś swój trening, który doprowadzi do pokonania Sam–Wiesz–Kogo?

_To była przykrywka do uspokojenia Whitestag i jej trefnisiów._ Draco zmarszczył brwi. _Mam nadzieję, że Veritaserum nie zmusi go do zdradzenia tej podpuchy._

__– To też – zgodził się Harry, a Draco zorientował się, że to była absolutna prawda. Przypomniał sobie, że Harry już raz manipulował Veritaserum, kiedy ministerstwo aresztowało Snape’a za próbę morderstwa ministra Knota. Miało to jakiś związek z oklumencją. – Badałem przeróżne rodzaje magii, które można wykorzystać w wojnie. Pracowałem nad sobą tak ciężko, jak tylko byłem w stanie. Przed wyjazdem do Sanktuarium nie byłem w stanie otoczyć magiczny świat opieką, na jaką zasługiwał. Teraz wydaje mi się, że mogę w miarę bezpiecznie uznać, że to uległo zmianie.

– Fascynujące – powiedziała Skeeter, pisząc szybko. – Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć nam o tych rodzajach magii? Czy może takie informacje są zbyt niebezpieczne, by podać je szerszej publice?

_Dobry sposób na omijanie Veritaserum,_ pomyślał Draco, kiwając powoli głową do Skeeter, choć wątpił, że w ogóle zwróciła na to uwagę. _To pozwoli Harry’emu na udzielenie odpowiedzi, która wciąż będzie prawdziwa._

– Obawiam się, że może okazać się zbyt niebezpieczna. – Harry uśmiechnął się i żachnął. – Poza tym, szczegóły raczej zanudziłyby każdego, kto sam ich nie badał – dodał. – Pod tym względem wychodzi ze mnie trochę Krukon.

To wygrało mu kilka chichotów. Draco zerknął na Harry’ego. _Ależ wrażenie wywarłby na nich wszystkich, gdyby tylko był w stanie podejść do tego jak każdy normalny czarodziej!_

__– A co powiesz o plotkach, które zaczęły krążyć w kilka dni po twoim zniknięciu? – zapytała Skeeter, podnosząc wzrok. – O tym, że zamordowałeś przed Hogwartem piętnastkę dzieci?

– Zabiłem je z litości – powiedział Harry, głosem przepełnionym ulgą i do Dracona dotarło nagle, czemu w ogóle zdecydował się na przyjęcie Veritaserum. Tylko w ten sposób był w stanie przekonać rodziców zmarłych dzieci, jak i ich zwolennikom, że nie kłamie. – Voldemort – wzdrygnięcie przebiegło po ludziach niczym powiew wiatru poruszający wyschniętą trawą – narzucił na nie sieć życia. To zaklęcie pozwala na przejęcie kompletnej kontroli nad ofiarą, która jest zmuszona do zrobienia _wszystkiego,_ co przyjdzie rzucającemu do głowy. Mógł je zabić, zmusić do popełnienia samobójstwa, do mordowania innych, do zranienia się. A jak tylko zauważy, że magia zaczyna wpływać na ofiary, to może zakończyć jej działanie, jak tylko ustali, jakie zaklęcie zostało rzucone.

Draco miał nadzieję, że tylko on zauważył, jak dłoń Harry’ego zacisnęła się na krześle. Jego głos jednak pozostał stateczny, jakby od dawna przygotowywał się do opowiedzenia tej historii.

– Sieć życia miała mnie zmusić do poddania własnego życia. Unosiłem się przed nimi na miotle, zawieszony między wrzaskami umierających za sobą i wrzaskami rannych przede mną, a on powiedział mi, że jeśli wyląduję i się poddam, to je wypuści.

Harry zaśmiał się, cicho, sucho i gorzko.

– Co nie było prawdą, oczywiście. Kłamał za każdym razem, kiedy stawiał mi czoła. Nie miał żadnych powodów do wypuszczenia ich na wolność. Dlatego więc, przez wzgląd na presję i brak czasu, nie byłem w stanie wymyślić lepszego wyjścia, jak użycie zaklęcia zawału na dzieciach. Voldemort był tak dogłębnie przekonany, że w takim przypadku poświęciłbym życie – po satysfakcjonujących dla niego torturach, rzecz jasna – że kompletnie nie spodziewał się po mnie zabicia ich i nie był w stanie ustalić, jakiego zaklęcia używam. Zginęły, dzięki czemu byłem wolny i mogłem pomóc innym.

Skeeter pochyliła głowę w świetle tego oświadczenia i przez chwilę otaczała ich cisza. Draco zauważył, że większość ludzi przygląda się im z szeroko otwartymi oczami. _Tyle chyba im wystarczy, nie?_ pomyślał. _To oczywiste, że myślą teraz o tym, jak koszmarny musiał być taki wybór i że sami nie byliby w stanie go podjąć._

Okazało się, że jednej osobie to nie wystarczyło.

– Czy w ogóle tego żałujesz? – zapytał ktoś wyzywająco, po czym ta sama osoba przepchnęła się do przodu, swobodnie używając przy tym łokci. – A może stało się to dla ciebie po prostu śliczną historyjką, która pozwala ci spać w nocy i dzięki której masz zamiar uniknąć wymiaru sprawiedliwości?

Draco warknął, kiedy zobaczył rosłego mężczyznę i zorientował się, kto to musiał być. _Philip Willoughby. W dodatku to mugol, więc w ogóle nie wyczuwa magii Harry’ego, więc jego obecność w ogóle mu nie imponuje. Kurwa jego mać._

– Każdego dnia tego żałuję. – Głos Harry’ego był głęboki, stateczny, jak i, rzecz jasna, absolutnie szczery. – Niemal poddałem się w trakcie oblężenia, ponieważ nie byłem w stanie żyć w takim poczuciu winy. Ale gdybym to zrobił, to potępiłbym tych, którzy na mnie polegają. Dlatego też wybrałem żywych ponad martwych.

Draco skrzywił się. _I właśnie dlatego nie powinieneś był brać Veritaserum. Cholera by to, Harry._

– Moja córka nie przepadła – powiedział Philip. – Wciąż żyje we mnie i wolałaby, żebym walczył o jej prawa. Być może wciąż by żyła, gdybyś tylko się poddał i _pozwolił_ jej przeżyć.

– Nie dotrzymałby słowa – powiedział Harry.

– Tylko w to _wierzysz_ – powiedział Willoughby i choć jego głos był stanowczy, Draco zauważył łzy gromadzące się w kącikach jego oczu. Zastanawiał się, jak na mugola musiała wpłynąć konieczność pozostawania przy życiu, otoczonym przez wspomnienia po swojej zmarłej córce. Wiedział, że byli bardziej niestabilni psychicznie od czarodziejów. – Nie wiesz tego _na pewno._ Veritaserum jest w stanie wyciągnąć z siebie tylko to, w co wierzysz, że jest prawdą, a nie to, co naprawdę nią jest.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, nie odrywając wzroku od Willoughby’ego.

– Panie Willoughby, naprawdę przykro mi z powodu pańskiej straty – powiedział. – Ale nie jestem w stanie przywrócić panu córki. Nie wiem, co mógłbym zrobić, żeby wynagrodzić panu utratę Alexandry.

– Postaw się przed sądem – warknął Willoughby w odpowiedzi. – Popełniłeś zbrodnię wojenną, torturowałeś i zamordowałeś piętnastkę dzieci.

– Wcale ich nie torturowałem… – zaczął Harry.

– No to _pozwoliłeś,_ żeby torturował je ktoś inny, bo nie zareagowałeś na czas! – Willoughby zrobił krok w jego stronę. Stał już niemal przy krześle Skeeter i Draco słyszał, jak z gardeł Kamelii i Róży zaczynają dobywać się ciche warknięcia. – Wierzę, panie Potter, bo pan najwyraźniej w to nie wierzy, że osoba, która widzi problem i jest w stanie go rozwiązać, to właśnie powinna uczynić. Miał pan możliwość. Po prostu brakowało panu woli.

Draco zauważył wzdrygnięcie Harry’ego, które zdawało się pochodzić z samych jego kości. Harry przecież sam w to wierzył i wyraźnie ciśnięcie mu w twarz jego własnymi zasadami koszmarnie go zabolało.

Nie usłyszał jednak odpowiedzi Harry’ego, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do swojego partnera, nie uważał Willoughby’ego za środek wszechświata i jedyną istotę, na którą warto zwrócić uwagę. Obrócił głowę, kiedy wyłapał kątem oka jakieś poruszenie, po czym zobaczył jak ktoś zbliża się ukradkiem do tłumu, z ręką schowaną w kieszeni, wyraźnie coś trzymającą w dłoni.

_Różdżkę?_ Draco zacisnął palce na własnej. _No to dalej, wyciągaj ją._ Przygotował się na wzniesienie zaklęcia tarczy, choć wolał powstrzymać się z tym, póki nie zobaczy samego zaklęcia. Moody ich uczył, że niektóre zaklęcia służą właśnie przede wszystkim roztrzaskiwaniu tarcz w odłamki, które potrafią zadać wiele szkód broniącej się osobie.

W międzyczasie przyglądał się potencjalnemu zagrożeniu. Nie był nikim wyjątkowym, po prostu szczupłym mężczyzną w szatach urzędnika ministerstwa. Nie wydawał się niespokojny, raczej zrezygnowany. Wbijał w Harry’ego tak intensywne spojrzenie, że można je było uznać za uwielbienie wobec bohatera, albo próby zapamiętania jego mimiki w danych momentach, by później zdać o nich relację swojemu pracodawcy. Być może był po prostu szpiegiem, a nie kimś, kto miałby ich zaatakować.

A potem nagle wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i nie cisnął w nich zaklęciem, ale czymś niewielkim i okrągłym, podobnym do monety, która poleciała lekkim łukiem prosto w Harry’ego, mając wylądować znad ramienia wilkołaczycy po lewej.

Draco podjął szybką decyzję. Moneta może doprowadzić do roztrzaskania tarczy, ale bardziej prawdopodobnym było, że miała zaszkodzić znacznie gorzej samemu Harry’emu.

– _Protego! –_ krzyknął, co było zaklęciem niemal instynktownym po ćwiczeniu go od tak dawna w klubie pojedynków, dzięki czemu powietrze wokół niego i Harry’ego zrobiło się srebrne i stężało.

Harry obrócił się, krzycząc własne zaklęcie tarczy, które splotło się z draconowym. Draco patrzył, jak moneta uderza w barierę i odbija się, po czym zaczyna toczyć korytarzem, lądując z przeciągłym brzęknięciem w połowie drogi między nimi a atakującym.

Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej oczy, przełknął ślinę i chwiejnie zrobił krok w tył.

Harry zacieśnił tarczę, po czym wzniósł osłonę tuż przed tym, jak moneta wystrzeliła z podłogi, lecąc prosto w nich. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że musiało to być zaklęcie o opóźnionym zapłonie. Opadł nisko, podpierając się kolanem dla równowagi i usłyszał, jak jego _Protego_ pęka. Fala szoku przelała się po nim i musiał zmierzyć się z wyborem między dalszym utrzymywaniem tarczy, która może go skrzywdzić, albo opuszczeniem jej i ochronieniem Harry’ego przed kolejnym atakiem, który niewątpliwie miał zaraz nastąpić.

Opuścił ją akurat, kiedy uderzyła po raz trzeci, ufając że Harry go ochroni, po czym poderwał głowę. No i faktycznie, zza pierwszego czarodzieja wyłonił się kolejny, który inkantował jakieś zaklęcie, którego Draco nie był w stanie usłyszeć pośród zaskoczonych krzyków i wrzasków. _Jego_ moneta wzniosła się w powietrze, wyraźnie usiłując opaść na nich na samym szczycie połączonych zaklęć.

Draco wycelował różdżką w monetę.

– _Conversio!_ – krzyknął.

Moneta zawróciła i pomknęła w przeciwnym kierunku… ale tylko na chwilę. Szybko zwolniła i Draco czuł siłę, z jaką drugi czarodziej starał się stawiać jego zaklęciu, kierując monetę prosto w niego. Zacisnął zęby, teraz już w pełni opierając się na swoim kolanie i zastanawiając się, jakiego zaklęcia mógłby użyć do stanowczego odrzucenia od nich monety, bez konieczności opuszczania tarcz Harry’ego.

Magia Harry’ego wypełniała pomieszczenie niczym polana świeżo zakwitniętych róż, ale Draco wiedział, że i tak będzie się przede wszystkim skupiał na obronie. Nie był pewien, czy Harry w ogóle zauważył drugą monetę, ale nie odważył się obejrzeć na niego, żeby sprawdzić. Obcy był niemal równie potężny co on, przez co musiał poświęcić tej walce całą swoją koncentrację. Moneta opadała i chwiała się, kiedy przeciwnik rzucał coraz to nowe zaklęcia, a Draco co chwila rzucał kolejne _Conversio._ Moneta jednak stopniowo zaczynała znajdować się coraz bliżej.

Draco warknął pod nosem. Wilkołaczyce zaczynały krążyć niespokojnie wokół nich, ale nie sądził, żeby były w stanie wyjść poza zaklęcia tarcz – a jeśli były, to prawdopodobnie tylko wywołają u wszystkich panikę. Nie, będzie musiał sam się tym zająć.

Opuścił _Conversio,_ jakby nie miał już dłużej sił go utrzymywać. Czarodziej krzyknął zwycięsko i moneta poleciała wprost na Dracona, niczym kamień wystrzelony z procy.

Draco poderwał różdżkę, celując wprost w monetę pomiędzy nimi.

– _Aboleo!_ – wypalił, wrzucając w to całe swoje przekonanie. To zaklęcie miało nie tylko powstrzymać dowolny przedmiot, ale też otaczającą go magię – ale tylko pod warunkiem, że rzucający je czarodziej okaże się na to dostatecznie potężny.

Moneta eksplodowała, rozpadając się na drzazgi i płomienie, przez co Draco doszedł do wniosku, że jej zaklęcie z opóźnionym zapłonem musiało mieć związek z ogniem. Draco zobaczył, jak oczy jego przeciwnika otwierają się szerzej, po czym mrużą lekko. Złapał pierwszego za ramię i pokręcił głową, po czym obaj zawrócili i pobiegli w boczny korytarz.

Draco obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Harry’emu nic nie jest. Nic mu nie było, a ostatnia fala uderzeniowa z monety na podłodze okazała się być znacznie słabsza. Harry opuścił zaklęcie tarczy, po czym wykonał gest w kierunku monety. Użył jakiegoś zaklęcia, ale ponieważ rzucił je bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie, to Draco nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być. Moneta jednak straciła wszelką magię.

Draco złapał Harry’ego za ramię.

– Wciąż możemy ich złapać, tylko musimy się pośpieszyć! – krzyknął, wskazując ręką korytarz, w którym zniknęli czarodzieje.

A potem zobaczył, że wszelki pośpiech nie ma sensu. Kamelia już przeskoczyła nad monetą i głowami ludzi w tłumie, lądując z gracją po drugiej stronie. Ruszyła przed siebie, pochylając się mocno. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyglądało na to, że zabranie ze sobą wilkołaka jednak _miało_ jakieś dobre strony.

Ale Kamelia nie zdążyła nawet skręcić za róg, kiedy ktoś krzyknął:

– _Comperio lupum!_

Oślepiające, niebieskie światło otoczyło jej ciało. Zakwiliła cicho i zatrzymała się, podnosząc dłoń na poziom oczu. Dwie czarownice, które miały na sobie szaty mniej więcej przypominające aurorskie, przecisnęły się przez tłum, kierując w jej stronę.

– To wilkołaczyca – powiedziała wyższa. Draco zobaczył jej odznakę, na której widniała odcięty, wilczy łeb. – Nie ma prawa przebywać w ministerstwie, zwłaszcza bez obroży czy opiekuna. Zaraz ją…

– Nic jej nie zrobicie.

Draco drgnął, kiedy po otaczających ich ścianach wspiął się lód. Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Harry kroczy powoli w kierunku czarownic, które musiały należeć do Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, z wyciągniętą ręką przed siebie i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego magia wyostrzyła się do niskiego, skoncentrowanego poblasku wokół niego, sugerującego bardziej ciemność i płomienie, zamiast faktycznego światła. Draco uśmiechnął się blado, ale zajadle. _Gdyby tylko przyszedł tu tak od razu, to nikt nawet nie odważyłby się go zaatakować. Może następnym razem mnie posłucha. Lepiej zastraszyć przeciwników, niż pozwolić im na uznanie, że przyszedłeś w pobłażliwym nastroju._

– Nawet ty nie możesz stawiać się literze prawa – powiedziała niższa czarownica pobłażliwym tonem. – Wiemy, kim jesteś, _vatesie,_ ale biegała dziko i w bardzo wyraźny sposób miała zamiar skrzywdzić parę niewinnych czarodziejów…

– Którzy przed chwilą usiłowali mnie zabić – powiedział Harry.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Draco rozejrzał się po tłumie. Większość z nich wciąż przyglądała się ostrożnie scenie; wyglądało na to, że wszystko zaszło zbyt szybko, żeby zdołali to sobie jeszcze uporządkować. Czarownice z departamentu pobladły lekko. Harry podniósł wysoko głowę i przechylił ją lekko, a Draco nie sądził, żeby jego blizna w kształcie błyskawicy przypadkiem wychynęła spod grzywki.

– Chyba że, oczywiście, to automatycznie zapewnia im niewinność – ciągnął dalej Harry, głosem głębokim i trująco uprzejmym. – Chyba, że _vates_ znajduje się poza opieką prawa i każdy, kto spróbuje go zabić, jest bohaterem.

– Nikt nie miał tego na myśli. – Niższa czarownica wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie, po czym wzdrygnęła się i przysunęła je bliżej swojego torsu. Draco w ogóle jej za to nie winił. Powietrze w pobliżu Harry’ego ochłodziło się tak znacząco, że przebywanie w jego pobliżu musiało być bolesne. – Ale… no, przecież mogła kogoś ugryźć.

– Co nikomu by nic nie zrobiło, zwłaszcza tak daleko od pełni księżyca – powiedział Harry. – Próbowała mnie ochronić. Zaprzysięgła mi się. – Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Skeeter. – Gdyby nam nie przerwano, opowiedziałbym również o Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia – powiedział. – To sojusz, do którego każdy może dołączyć, tak długo jak zgłosi się z tym do mnie, złoży odpowiednią przysięgę i będzie przestrzegał naszych zasad. Jesteśmy otwarci na każdego, kto chce się przyłączyć – mugolaków, charłaków, centaurów, podwodne ludy, czystokrwistych, czarodziejów Mroku, czarodziejów Światła, _wilkołaków._ – Kiwnął głową w kierunku Kamelii, która podeszła bliżej do niego, a potem do Róży, która szczerzyła zęby, jakby nie była w stanie się przed tym powstrzymać. – Wymagamy od naszych członków przezwyciężenia własnych lęków i myślenia za siebie, zamiast bezmyślnego atakowania osoby, która próbowała ścigać tych nieudolnych skrytobójców. – Spojrzał ze złością na czarownice z departamentu. – Pomożecie mi teraz, rzecz jasna, schwytać tych ludzi, skoro nie dopuściłyście do tego, żeby Kamelia sama się tym zajęła.

Czarownice wbiły spojrzenia w posadzkę, ale Draco widział rosnący w nich strach i niechęć. Nie lubiły, kiedy się nimi pomiatało, ale nie miały dość odwagi do postawienia się Harry’emu.

– Przekaż też swoim czytelnikom – ciągnął dalej Harry, wracając do Skeeter – że Loki, przywódca wilkołaków, który wysyłał do starszyzny Wizengamotu listy z pogróżkami, jak i atakował ich, przekazał swoją watahę pod moją opiekę. To są jej dwie członkinie, Kamelia i Róża. – Wskazał na dwie wilkołaczyce. Zdawał się nie zauważać, że ludzie momentalnie zaczęli się od nich subtelnie odsuwać, ale Draco był przekonany, że doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Nikogo nie będą już atakować. Loki stał się samotnym wilkiem i co zrobi, to już jego sprawa, ale jego stado zaprzysięgło pokój z każdym, kto podejdzie do nich spokojnie. Będą jednak mnie chronili, a ja będę chronił ich.

Skeeter zapisała to sobie szybko, po czym wstała. Draco niemal widział, jak stara się nie podskakiwać w miejscu, niewątpliwie już nie mogąc doczekać się powrotu i zaraportowania tego „Prorokowi Codziennemu”, zanim jakaś inna gazeta dorwie się do tej historii.

– Dziękuję, _vatesie,_ to było nadzwyczaj informacyjne – powiedziała niewyraźnie, po czym wybiegła z ministerstwa.

Harry prychnął, po czym obrócił się z powrotem do czarownic z departamentu.

– Przecież miałyście pomóc mi w polowaniu? – powiedział wyzywająco.

Spięły się, po czym ruszyły niechętnie korytarzem. Draco pokręcił głową.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy byli w stanie ich znaleźć – mruknął do Harry’ego.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, wzdychając przy tym z cierpliwością. – Już dawno gdzieś się zaszyli. Ale mamy jakiś ślad. – Wyciągnął rękę i Draco zobaczył na niej pierwszą, drewnianą monetę. Wybity był na niej wizerunek uskrzydlonego konia, z ciałem wygiętym w locie. – Jak tylko ustalimy, co to oznacza, to może uda nam się też ustalić, co to byli w ogóle za jedni.

Draco kiwnął głową, lekko pokrzepiony. Uskrzydlony koń mógł oznaczać wiele różnych rodzin czy instytucji, ale przynajmniej oznaczał _cokolwiek._

– Co bardziej mnie martwi – ciągnął Harry – to _skąd_ się o tym dowiedzieli.

Draco musiał się nad tym zastanowić, ale poczuł, jak coś paskudnego zwija mu się w piersi.

– Skeeter wyjątkowo szybko to zorganizowała – powiedział. – W jaki sposób udało im się, kimkolwiek by nie byli, skoordynować skrytobójczy atak, czy też ostrzeżenie – nie sądził, żeby skrytobójcom naprawdę wydawało się, że mogą pokonać czarodzieja tak potężnego jak Harry – w tak krótkim czasie?

– Dokładnie – powiedział Harry. – Ktoś ich uprzedził. Tylko kto?

Draco zamilkł. Nie chciał powiedzieć tego, co miał na myśli, ale musiał.

– Wilkołaki wiedziały – zaobserwował wreszcie.

– Wiem. – W bardzo wyraźny sposób powiedzenie tego słowa kosztowało Harry’ego wiele wysiłku, nawet pomimo wciąż krążącego mu w żyłach Veritaserum. Westchnął. – Uwierz mi, Draco, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Doszło też to kilku sytuacji, przez które przyszło mi do głowy, że miałeś rację, a ja się pomyliłem pod względem tego, jak należało zająć się tym wywiadem. Nie wszystko poszło po mojej myśli. Następnym razem będę nieco uważniej cię słuchał.

Paskudne uczucie w piersi Dracona zostało zalane ciepłym blaskiem. Dotknął dłoni Harry’ego.

– Cieszę się, że wciąż tu jesteś, żeby dalej mnie słuchać – wyszeptał.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i, oczywiście, mugol akurat wtedy postanowił się odezwać.

– Panie Potter. Jeszcze nie skończyłem z panem rozmawiać. – Willoughby skrzyżował ręce na piersi i skrzywił się koszmarnie na Harry’ego.

Harry spojrzał na niego z takim samym brakiem zainteresowania, co wcześniej na Snape’a.

– Panie Willoughby, jeśli chce pan dalej ciągnąć tę rozmowę, to zawsze może pan do mnie napisać. Przed chwilą zagrożono mojemu życiu, jak i wolności ludzi, którzy tu ze mną przyszli dla mojego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Mam nadzieję, że rozumie pan, że nie jestem teraz w nastroju do debat. Zabiłem pańską córkę z litości. Koniec tematu.

Odwrócił się, a Draco musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać się przed chichotem na widok miny mugola, po czym pobiegł za Harrym.

_Wydaje mi się, że jednak się czegoś tym razem nauczył. Wciąż trochę zajmuje mu myślenie o sobie, ale już nie równie długo co kiedyś. To naprawdę dobrze. Wspaniale wręcz. Oznacza między innymi, że mogę na niego naciskać i uzyskać lepsze wyniki, niż gdyby kompletnie się temu opierał, albo usiłował mnie w takich chwilach ignorować._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Komentarz autorki:** Bardzo szybko dowiemy się, kto ostrzegł naszych zamachowców. To nie jest żadna rozciągnięta linia fabularna, jak w ostatnim tomie, kiedy nie wiedzieliśmy, kto może być zdrajcą. Zapewniam was jednak, że nie był to nikt z Proroka. Listy od Harry’ego trafiały bezpośrednio do Rity i były odsyłane równie bezpośrednio.
> 
> Draco wypchnie Harry’ego z tej spirali, jak tylko ją zauważy. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał zachowywać się przy tym jak rodzic.
> 
> Prawa dotyczące wilkołaków... znowu się zmieniają. Harry niebawem będzie miał nowe kłopoty na głowie.


	12. Interludium: „Prorok Codzienny”, 5 sierpnia 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interludium, w którym Rita pokazuje, że jest naprawdę, naprawdę dobra w swoim fachu.

„ _Prorok Codzienny” 5 sierpnia 1996_

_ **WYWIAD DNIA:** _

_ **HARRY VATES: PRZYWÓDCA PRZYMIERZA SŁOŃCA I CIENIA** _

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

W nadzwyczajnym rozwoju sytuacji, Harry, vates z własnego wyboru, Chłopiec Który Przeżył z racji przyczynienia się do upadku Sami–Wiecie–Kogo w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, legalny dziedzic linii Blacków z wyboru Regulusa Blacka, zwany również przez wielu Młodym Bohaterem, nie tylko powrócił do czarodziejskiego świata, ale też udzielił dzisiaj tej reporterce wywiadu na wyłączność, w którym wyjawił swoje plany na przyszłość pod względem prowadzenia wojny z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Spotkaliśmy się w głównym holu ministerstwa magii, który prowadzi do Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów – cokolwiek adekwatne miejsce, biorąc pod uwagę aurę sprawiedliwości, która otaczała Harry’ego, kiedy zajmował swoje miejsce. Dopiero niedawno ukończył szesnaście lat; jego urodziny miały miejsce trzydziestego pierwszego lipca. Na twarzy nosi jednak wyraz znacznie bardziej dojrzałego czarodzieja, silnego jak i pewnego siebie.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zdecydował się na przeprowadzenie tego wywiadu pod Veritaserum. Wyjaśnił nam, że chce w ten sposób pokazać czarodziejskiemu światu, że to, co dzisiaj powie, jest absolutną prawdą.

Podziękowałam mu za zgodę na udzielenie wywiadu, po czym zaczęłam od pytania, które wyrażało wielu naszych czytelników w swoich listach, gdzie też podziewał się przez ostatni miesiąc? Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, przyglądając mi się, po czym odpowiedział – zupełnie szczerze, rzecz jasna.

Powiedział, że przebywał w Sanktuarium wieszczy, którzy są w stanie widzieć teraźniejszość i dusze. Idea przebywania w takim miejscu wydawał się tej reporterce wyjątkowo przerażająca, ale opowiadał o nim, jakby zaglądał tam każdego dnia. Harry stwierdził, że „wreszcie zdecydował się przyjąć ich zaproszenie.”

Ponieważ ostatnie, co słyszeliśmy o Młodym Bohaterze sugerowało, jakoby udał się trenować i uczyć sposobów na pokonanie Sami–Wiecie–Kogo, zapytałam go o to. Odpowiedź Harry’ego była szczera i dobitna.

– Badałem przeróżne rodzaje magii, które można wykorzystać w wojnie. Pracowałem nad sobą tak ciężko, jak tylko byłem w stanie. Przed wyjazdem do Sanktuarium nie byłem w stanie otoczyć magiczny świat opieką, na jaką zasługiwał. Teraz wydaje mi się, że mogę w miarę bezpiecznie uznać, że to uległo zmianie.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że vates już wyleciał na spotkanie smokom i powstrzymał je przed atakowaniem uczniów w szkole, wyzwolił rój południowo–afrykańskich kobr z ich niesłusznie narzuconych sieci, pomógł w usunięciu byłego ministra, Korneliusza Knota, ze stanowiska, stracił lewą dłoń w czasie powrotu Sami–Wiecie–Kogo, stawił czoła dzikiemu Mrokowi w ostatnie zimowe przesilenie – co przypłacił życiem związanego ze sobą feniksa – wyzwolił Durmstrang spod szalonej tyranii Bellatrix Lestrange, zorganizował spotkanie sojuszników na równonoc wiosenną, na którym mógł pojawić się każdy, kto chciałby sam go ocenić, czy warto się do niego przyłączyć, zastawił na Sami–Wiecie–Kogo pułapkę, w wyniku której zdołał zadać mu ranę w samym rdzeniu magicznym, oraz zaplanował i poprowadził Bitwę o Hogwart, ta reporterka zaczęła się zastanawiać, w jakim stanie wydawało mu się, że powinien się znajdować, żeby odpowiednio opiekować się światem czarodziejów.

– Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć nam o tych rodzajach magii? – zapytałam, pamiętając o ciekawości czytelników Proroka. – Czy może takie informacje są zbyt niebezpieczne, by podać je szerszej publice?

Harry wycofał się przed takim pytaniem, sugerując tym samym, że niebezpieczeństwo faktycznie mogłoby okazać się zbyt wysokie.

– Poza tym, szczegóły raczej zanudziłyby każdego, kto sam ich nie badał – dodał też. – Pod tym względem wychodzi ze mnie trochę Krukon.

W opinii tej reporterki, Harry ma w sobie po trochu z każdego domu, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego geniusz taktyczny, lojalność wobec sojuszników, czy odwagę pod naporem klątw. No i, oczywiście, u jego boku zawsze znajduje się magiczny dziedzic rodziny Malfoyów, syn bardzo starej i czystokrwistej rodziny, jak i jego narzeczony. Młody Draco stał za jego krzesłem i przyglądał mi się tak uważnie, że nie ukrywam, że przeszły mnie ciarki. Rozwinął już w sobie bezlitosną grację, jeśli wolno mi zacytować samą siebie z opisu, jakim określiłam Lucjusza Malfoya ponad dekadę temu.

Oczywiście, rozmowa musiała w końcu zejść na nieprzyjemne tematy. Musiałam zapytać go o plotki dotyczące zamordowania piętnastki dzieci w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. Odpowiedź Harry’ego była okraszona Veritaserum, jak i jego własną goryczą.

– Zabiłem je z litości – powiedział, głosem aż spiętym z żalu. – Sami–Wiecie–Kto (oczywiście, użył jego imienia, ale ta reporterka zdaje sobie sprawę z wrażliwości czytelników „Proroka”) narzucił na nie sieć życia. To zaklęcie pozwala na przejęcie kompletnej kontroli nad ofiarą, która jest zmuszona do zrobienia _wszystkiego,_ co przyjdzie rzucającemu do głowy. Mógł je zabić, zmusić do popełnienia samobójstwa, do mordowania innych, do zranienia się. A jak tylko zauważy, że magia zaczyna wpływać na ofiary, to może zakończyć jej działanie, jak tylko ustali, jakie zaklęcie zostało rzucone.

Niezależne badania, przeprowadzone przez tę reporterkę nad siecią życia, potwierdza słowa Harry’ego. Sieć tę można nawet użyć do doprowadzenia ofiar do szaleństwa. Przekazuje rzucającemu absolutną kontrolę nad życiem i umysłami ofiar. W dodatku nie może go zakończyć nikt inny.

Harry z napięciem ciągnął swoje przerażające wywody dotyczące chwil, w których Sami–Wiecie–Kto miał przewagę na polu bitwy – nie w czasie samej Bitwy o Hogwart, ale w ataku, który uczynił na trzynaście dni przed nim, ósmego czerwca.

– Sieć życia miała mnie zmusić do poddania własnego życia. Unosiłem się przed nimi na miotle, zawieszony między wrzaskami umierających za sobą i wrzaskami rannych przede mną, a on powiedział mi, że jeśli wyląduję i się poddam, to je wypuści.

Zaśmiał się wtedy, ale ta reporterka nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że w ogóle nie było mu do śmiechu.

– Co nie było prawdą, oczywiście. Kłamał za każdym razem, kiedy stawiał mi czoła. Nie miał żadnych powodów do wypuszczenia ich na wolność. Dlatego więc, przez wzgląd na presję i brak czasu, nie byłem w stanie wymyślić lepszego wyjścia, jak użycie zaklęcia zawału na dzieciach. Sami–Wiecie–Kto był tak dogłębnie przekonany, że w takim przypadku poświęciłbym życie – po satysfakcjonujących dla niego torturach, rzecz jasna – że kompletnie nie spodziewał się po mnie zabicia ich i nie był w stanie ustalić, jakiego zaklęcia używam. Zginęły, dzięki czemu byłem wolny i mogłem pomóc innym.

Tę właśnie prawdę czytelnicy „Proroka” chcieli poznać już od miesiąca: okrutną, obnażoną i niczym nie okraszoną.

Oczywiście, żaden zrozpaczony rodzic nie byłby w stanie przyjąć czegoś takiego do wiadomości i jeden z nich wyraził to głośno i donośnie. Philip Willoughby, lat 34, mugolski ojciec pierwszorocznej Krukonki, Alexandry Willoughby, jednej z ofiar Harry’ego, pojawił się i oskarżył Harry’ego o opowiadanie „ślicznych historyjek”.

Harry przyznał, że ta decyzja przysporzyła mu wiele cierpienia, nawet jeśli w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazała się niezbędna.

– Każdego dnia tego żałuję – powiedział panu Willoughby’emu. Powiedział nawet, że w czasie oblężenia rozważał samobójstwo. – Wybrałem żywych ponad martwych – podsumował.

Panu Willoughby’emu raczej to nie zaimponowało, co jest absolutnie zrozumiałe, przez co nastąpiła krótka i ostra wymiana zdań, w której obie strony stanowczo zajmowały swoje pozycje. A potem doszło do zamachu na życie Harry’ego. Rzucono w niego, dwie kobiety, które z nim przybyły, jak i jego partnera, Dracona Malfoya, drewnianymi monetami, w których były zapieczętowane zaklęcia z opóźnionym zapłonem.

Harry ze spokojem i opanowaniem wzniósł zaklęcie tarczy, które splotło się z tym, które już rzucił jego partner. Było oczywiste, że już nie raz miał do czynienia z zamachami na własne życie. Kiedy monety zostały zniszczone, skrytobójcy uciekli. Sojuszniczka Harry’ego ruszyła w pogoń za zagrożeniem dla jej vatesa, przeskakując nad głowami zebranych z nieludzką gracją i prędkością. Okazało się, że była wilkołaczycą, ale absolutnie posłuszną Harry’emu, jako część jego świeżo zorganizowanego Przymierza Słońca i Cienia.

Pojawiły się jednak dwie członkinie Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, rzuciły na sojuszniczkę Harry’ego zaklęcie wykrywające wilkołactwo i spróbowały zabrać ją do celi za przebywanie na terenie ministerstwa. To powstrzymało ją przed pościgiem za skrytobójcami. Możliwe, że departament nie chciał, żeby coś im się stało, ale ta reporterka zastanawia się, czemu zareagowały dopiero, kiedy zagrożenie minęło, czemu nie zależało im bardziej na zachowaniu przy życiu tych, którym skrytobójcy zagrozili, niż na schwytaniu wilkołaka.

Harry chłodno zakazał im zabierania jego sojuszniczki gdziekolwiek. Nikogo nie ugryzła, znajdujemy się daleko od pełni, więc utrzymywał, że nikt nie był przez nią zagrożony.

Wówczas postanowił po raz pierwszy wyjawić, że jego nowy sojusz ma, po raz pierwszy, oficjalną nazwę i przysięgę, przez co dorobił się kolejnego tytułu.

– To sojusz, do którego każdy może dołączyć, tak długo jak zgłosi się z tym do mnie, złoży odpowiednią przysięgę i będzie przestrzegał naszych zasad. Jesteśmy otwarci na każdego, kto chce się przyłączyć – mugolaków, charłaków, centaurów, podwodne ludy, czystokrwistych, czarodziejów Mroku, czarodziejów Światła, wilkołaków _._ – Po tych słowach kiwnął do obu swoich towarzyszek, wyjawiając przy tym, że obie są wilkołaczycami, które aż do zamachu na jego życie zachowywały się absolutnie wzorowo. – Wymagamy od naszych członków przezwyciężenia własnych lęków i myślenia za siebie, zamiast bezmyślnego atakowania osoby, która próbowała ścigać tych nieudolnych skrytobójców. – To był przytyk w kierunku departamentu, ale jego złość była wyraźnie wyczuwalna w powietrzu, a magia wypełniała już cały hol. Nikogo chyba nie dziwi, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, rozzłościł się, kiedy ktoś zaatakował jego sojuszniczkę.

– Przekaż też swoim czytelnikom – ciągnął dalej – że Loki, przywódca wilkołaków, który wysyłał do starszyzny Wizengamotu listy z pogróżkami, jak i atakował ich, przekazał swoją watahę pod moją opiekę. To są jej dwie członkinie, Kamelia i Róża. Nikogo nie będą już atakować. Loki stał się samotnym wilkiem i co zrobi, to już jego sprawa, ale jego stado zaprzysięgło pokój z każdym, kto podejdzie do nich spokojnie. Będą jednak mnie chronili, a ja będę chronił ich.

Odwrócił się wówczas i wyszedł, pozornie nieświadomy tego, jak bardzo zmieniał świat samym pobytem w nim. Z drugiej jednak strony Młody Bohater od zawsze był znany ze swojej skromności.

Harry vates powrócił do czarodziejskiego świata z przytupem, ale jego misją kieruje poczucie sprawiedliwości, przymierze oddane otwarciu na wszystkich i zasadach, które zdają się wymagać od członków wzniesienia ponad własny strach. Ufam, że czytelnicy „Proroka” będą wypatrywali nadchodzących wydarzeń z równym zainteresowaniem i ciekawością co ja, oraz są równie wdzięczni, że ten odważny, zdeterminowany, młody człowiek postanowił ochronić nas przed Sami–Wiecie–Kim.


	13. Rozdział dziewiąty: Trzy kłótnie, dwie dyskusje i jeden wczesny poranek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział podzielił mi się jak jakaś ameba. Niespodziewanie rozdział dziewiąty stał się rozdziałem dziewiątym i dziesiątym, inaczej musiałabym go poskładać znacznie szybciej do kupy, przez co wyglądałby bez sensu.
> 
> A to oznacza, że teraz mam 100 rozdziałów w szóstym tomie. Lepiej, żeby ta historia dalej mi się nie rozrastała.
> 
> Zazwyczaj tego rodzaju podziały są z winy stylistycznej, czy też mieszanki fabuły, postaci i pomysłów, ale tym razem mam kogoś, kogo mogę o to wszystko obwinić. TO WSZYSTKO WINA DRACO.
> 
> Gdyby tylko nie rozwlekł mi jednej ze scen swoją bezczelnością, to nic by się nie stało.
> 
> Cholerny _Malfoy._ *dąsa się*
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> \---* * *---
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> A tu mamy rozdział pełen mieszanek emocjonalnych.

– Dobra… – Draco zatrzymał się, kiedy wyszedł zza rogu i w gabinecie Regulusa zobaczył Harry’ego, siedzącego za pokrytym papierami biurkiem. Harry zauważył go kątem oka i wiedział, że Draco przygląda mu się w dość pretensjonalny sposób. Harry’ego przez chwilę zastanawiało, czemu, ale Draco niczego nie powiedział, a czasami przytłaczały go niezwykle dziwne sprawy, więc Harry chciał mu dać czas na rozprawienie się z tym.

W chwili obecnej i tak był bardziej zainteresowany przeglądaniem książek dotyczących prawa, które znalazł w bibliotece Blacków. Mimo, że zostały zgromadzone okrutnym celu – niektórzy z przodków Regulusa chcieli przywrócić polowania na mugole i potrzebowali znaleźć jak najwięcej kruczków prawnych, które pozwoliłyby im na usprawiedliwienie tego – to okazały się niezwykle obszerne i wszechstronne. Jeśli Harry miał znaleźć jakiekolwiek podstawy do walki z anty–wilkołaczymi ustawami ministerstwa, to powinien znaleźć je właśnie w nich.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

Głos Dracona znowu brzmiał osobliwie ostro. Harry odchylił się w fotelu i uśmiechnął do niego. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Draco miał zamiar zostawić go w spokoju, póki tego nie zrobi.

– Szukam kruczków prawnych, które pomogą mi udowodnić, że działania Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii są nielegalne.

– Doprawdy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę. Głos Dracona zrobił się chłodny i stracił wszelkie ślady zainteresowania. _Po co pytał, skoro go nie obchodzi, co robię?_

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Przecież okazało się, że Knot robił wiele głupot, kiedy napędzał go strach. Na przykład, udało mu się zaakceptować ustawy bez udziału Dumbledore’a. To właśnie tego rodzaju sytuacje doprowadziły do ogłoszenia wotum nieufności, nie tylko moje porwanie. Istnieje możliwość, że Amelia Bones popełniła jakieś błędy tego samego rodzaju w czasie organizowania swojego departamentu. Chcę wywlec je na wierzch. – Zamknął leżącą przed sobą książkę, po czym przysunął do siebie następną. „Edykty ministerstwa dotyczące innych gatunków, 1600–1785: A–ad”. Harry miał wrażenie, że zapowiada się obiecująco.

– Hmmm. – Draco dalej po prostu stał w progu. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby faktycznie uznał omawiany przez Harry’ego temat za nudny, to po prostu by wyszedł. – A co miałeś zamiar zrobić po znalezieniu tej informacji?

– Zacznę ją spisywać, oczywiście – powiedział Harry, kartując tom. Hermiona znalazła w zeszłym roku fajne, niewielkie zaklęcie, które podkreślało dane słowo za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiało się w książce; używała go do powtarzania materiału przed SUMami. Harry żałował teraz, że nie poprosił jej o nauczenie go, bo nie wiedział nawet, czy znalazła je gdzieś w bibliotece, czy też może zmodyfikowała inne. Postanowił, że poprosi ją, jak się znowu spotkają. – A potem zacznę kontaktować się z ludźmi w ministerstwie, którzy mogą mi pomóc – zadawał odpowiednie pytania, polegał na odpowiednich ludziach. Nie chcę legalnej wojny, wolałbym jej uniknąć. Możliwe, że wystarczy, jeśli zmusimy Wizengamot do przemyślenia tego wszystkiego w innym świetle.

– A kiedy miałeś zamiar położyć się spać?

– Hmmm – powiedział tym razem Harry, zatrzymując się na stronie, która opisywała prawa dotyczące ograniczeń narzuconych na wampiry. Miały jakiś związek z obrożami. Chwilę zajmie mu rozplątanie skomplikowanego, prawniczego słownictwa, ale możliwe, że zdoła wykorzystać to jako precedens w kwestii wilkołaków, na które departament ewidentnie chciał je nałożyć. – Niebawem.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie pod nosem. Harry go zignorował, wiedząc że Draco nigdy by go nie skrzywdził.

Musiał jednak zwrócić uwagę, kiedy wszystkie książki na jego biurku, włącznie z tą, którą akurat czytał, wzniosły się w powietrze, po czym opadły z kolosalnym _łomotem_. Harry obrócił się, otwierając usta do krzyku.

– Mam już tego serdecznie _dość,_ Harry – powiedział Draco głosem, który mógłby ciąć szkło, po czym podszedł bliżej. – _Znowu_ się osuwasz. _Znowu_ ignorujesz swoje obietnice. Wczoraj popełniłeś błąd, nie kładąc się do łóżka, a teraz masz zamiar go _powtórzyć?_ Nie pozwolę ci na to.

– Moja magia trzyma mnie na baczności – sprzeciwił się Harry, odpychając grzywkę z oczu. Wiedział, jak działa na niego zmęczenie. To nie było zmęczenie. Jego magia była wolna, dzięki czemu znacznie łatwiej i dokładniej przepływała przez niego, przez co pochłaniała również przeróżne trucizny, które mogły nagromadzić się w jego ciele po zbyt wielu bezsennych nocach. – Nic mi nie jest. Nie potrzebuję…

– Jak mi powiesz, że nie potrzebujesz snu, to tak cię pierdolnę, że się nie pozbierasz – powiedział Draco tak bardzo spokojnym i konwersacyjnym tonem, że do Harry’ego dopiero po chwili dotarło sedno jego słów. Zamrugał i otworzył usta, żeby odpyskować, ale Draco po raz kolejny go uprzedził. – Twoja magia nie jest w stanie _dostatecznie_ trzymać cię na baczności. Pozwolisz, że wymienię ci, jak wiele ci dzisiaj umknęło? A to i tak tylko tyle, co sam zaobserwowałem.

– Proszę bardzo, wymieniaj – powiedział Harry, odchylając się w fotelu i krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Skoro i tak miałeś zamiar to zrobić.

Usta Dracona skrzywiły się, a jego oczy zalśniły, ale ton był wciąż cięty i uprzejmy.

– Nie zauważyłeś napastników, zakradających się do tłumu w czasie swojego spotkania ze Skeeter. A już na pewno nie zauważyłeś drugiego. Widziałem zaskoczenie na twojej twarzy, kiedy ci o nim powiedziałem.

– Skupiałem się Willoughbym – powiedział Harry.

– Zwykle nikomu nie poświęcasz swojej uwagi na wyłączność – powiedział Draco. – Już wielokrotnie pozostawałeś przy życiu wyłącznie dlatego, że zauważałeś coś kątem oka. Ale nie zauważenie drugiej monety po rozpoczęciu ataku, kiedy powinieneś był już w tym momencie zwracać uwagę na _wszystko_ wokół siebie? To zwykła nieostrożność, Harry.

Harry spuścił wzrok, czując, jak w brzuchu zwija mu się coś nieszczęśliwie.

– Miałem szczęście, że byłeś tam ze mną – powiedział cicho. – Przecież już przyznałem, że miałeś rację, Draco. Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

– Nie _tego_ – powiedział Draco, w którego tonie pojawiła się złość. – _Niczego_ w tym rodzaju. Nie znoszę cię niańczyć, Harry. Mam być twoim partnerem, kimś tobie _równym._ Więc kiedy widzę, jak nie zauważasz nawet, kiedy Kamelia próbuje z tobą porozmawiać, prawie upuściłeś cukiernicę, bo zapomniałeś o niej, zanim dotarła do stołu, a potem jeszcze krzyknąłeś na Różę za niewinny żart…

– Robiła sobie z ciebie jaja! – zaprotestował Harry. Róża rzuciła uwagę, że wszystkie problemy na świecie można by rozwiązać, gdyby ustanowiono dekret o polowaniu na małych, rozpieszczonych czystokrwistych, ponieważ to jedyne ofiary losu, których nikt nie jest w stanie znieść.

– Sam bym sobie z tym poradził, ciołku – powiedział Draco. – Tracisz kontrolę nad emocjami, co zawsze zachodzi, ilekroć zaczynasz się nie wysypiać. Wiesz w ogóle, jak może się to na wszystkich odbić właśnie teraz, kiedy twoja magia lata sobie swobodnie? Do jakich wypadków może dojść?

Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś wcisnął mu do żołądka szklany odłamek. Spróbował się odezwać, przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową.

Draco założył ręce na piersi i zaczął stukać palcami o łokieć. Harry zamrugał, bo miał wrażenie, że widzi aurę białego światła wokół jego palców. Dotknął czoła.

_Czy ja się pochorowałem? A może widzę jakąś magię, którą Draco ma zamiar rzucić?_ Widział takie przypadki w Sanktuarium, cienie czarodziejów przewidujących, jakie zaklęcie rzuci ich przeciwnik w następnej kolejności dzięki światłu, jakie pojawiało się przez ułamek sekundy wokół ich dłoni.

Westchnął jednak, kiedy w pełni dotarło do niego, co to musiało oznaczać. _Brak snu. Draco ma rację. Magia nie jest w stanie wyleczyć mnie ze wszystkim symptomów niewyspania. Po prostu zaczynam mieć zwidy._

– Rozumiesz już? – zapytał Draco łagodniejszym tonem. – Nie lubię się z tobą kłócić, Harry. A tym bardziej ochrzaniać cię. Miałeś lepiej sobie radzić z tym wszystkim. Nie wolno ci już zaniedbywać własnego zdrowia i siebie samego dla dobra innych. Przecież mi obiecałeś. Uzgodniliśmy to.

_Muszę żyć jednocześnie._ Harry spojrzał tęsknie na książki Blacków, ale ostatecznie musiał kiwnąć głową.

– Świetnie – powiedział Draco, w którego głosie pojawiła się ulga. – Bo naprawdę nie znoszę tego robić, wiesz? Krzyczenie na ciebie w ogóle nie jest przyjemne, a świadomość, że nikt poza mną się na to nie odważy, tylko mnie dobija. Już nie mogę doczekać się twojego ponownego pogodzenia ze Snape’em, bo przynajmniej będę mógł zwalić to na kogoś innego. On przynajmniej _lubi_ na ciebie krzyczeć. – Opuścił ręce, po czym wyciągnął jedną z nich do Harry’ego. – No dobra. Gotów położyć się spać?

– Chyba tak – powiedział Harry. – Ale jest dopiero dziewiąta. – Wiedział, że jęczy, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Draco zagapił się na niego, po czym machnął różdżką, szepcząc „ _Tempus_ ”. Czas, który się pojawił, wskazywał na to, że powoli dochodzi pierwsza w nocy. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i podniósł brew.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wykonał własne _Tempus_. Ten czas pokazywał zaledwie pięć minut po dziewiątej wieczór. Liczby jednak szybko się rozmyły i pokazały to samo, co zaklęcie Dracona. A potem rozmyły się i pokazały na kawałek po dziesiątej. Druga para liczb była tak rozmazana, że Harry nie był w stanie jej rozczytać.

– Magia ci się cała rozchwiała, dupku – powiedział Draco, głosem głębokim z rozczulenia. – Co nie jest takie znowu szczególnie dziwne, nie spałeś już od niemal czterdziestu godzin. No _chodź._ – Pociągnął go i Harry pozwolił mu zaprowadzić się do swojej sypialni, czy też pokoju, który miał zamiar użytkować jako sypialnię. Pościel pozostała nienaruszona, ale Draco i tak rzucił na nią szybkie zaklęcie odkurzające.

– Sam założę piżamę – powiedział Harry z godnością, usiłując otworzyć swój kufer. Magia zdawała się go opuszczać, jakby wyczuwając, że ma zamiar iść spać i już nie musiała dalej go napędzać. Ziewnął tak mocno, że szczęka go od tego zabolała, a kiedy jego dłoń chybiła, usiłując opaść na wieko kufra.

– _Alohomora_ – zaintonował Draco i wieko podniosło się szybko. – To dlatego, że wczoraj się wyspałem – dodał.

– Sichobąć – wymamrotał Harry i wyciągnął swoją piżamkę. – _Naprawdę_ mogę ją sam na siebie założyć, idź już spać – dodał.

– Nonsens – powiedział dobrotliwie Draco. – Przecież nie chcemy, żebyś się potknął i wyrżnął głową o podłogę, prawda?

Harry się opierał, co nie wywarło na Draconie najmniejszego wrażenia, a w międzyczasie Harry odkrył, że szaty same z niego opadają, a potem Draco ściągnął z niego koszulkę i spodnie, po czym pomógł mu założyć piżamę. Nie był pewien, czy Draco mu się w międzyczasie przyglądał, czy nie, bo był za bardzo zmęczony, żeby zwrócić uwagę na coś takiego. Wlazł na łóżko, a kiedy został przykryty kołdrą, to doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak dobrze jak teraz.

Draco ściągnął mu okulary z nosa i Harry zamknął oczy. Pośród całego tego sennego oszołomienia, doznał niespodziewanej chwili klarowności.

_Miał rację. To, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło, nigdy nie powinno było mieć miejsca. A już z całą pewnością nie w chwili, w której tak wpływa na moją magię. Przecież polegam na niej, że będzie chroniła moich sojuszników, wywarcie lepszego ode mnie wrażenia na wszystkich, dzięki czemu mój sojusz zacznie odnosić sukcesy._ Nie mogę _dopuścić do tego, żeby coś takiego się powtórzyło._

_Jeśli to oznacza, że przeprowadzenie badań nad legalną stroną tego wszystkiego zajmie mi kilka nocy, w dodatku nie uda mi się od razu zająć wszystkim, czym chcę, to trudno. Zawsze dobrze wychodziło mi akceptowanie ograniczeń moich sojuszników. Powinienem być w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że moje ciało też ma swoje ograniczenia._

Westchnął i zasnął.

* * *

Obudził się otoczony ciepłem. Harry otworzył powoli oczy i skrzywił się w kierunku sufitu. Leżał na plecach i z grzejącego go z boku ciepła domyślił się, że Draco leżał tuż obok, obejmując go rękami i wydając z siebie ciche pochrapywania, których wypierałby się aż do śmierci.

_Nie wrócił do własnego łóżka. Został tu ze mną. Palant._

Spiął się i to wystarczyło, żeby rozbudzić Dracona. Draco otworzył oko i przyjrzał mu się spod kosmyka blond włosów, który pot przykleił mu do nosa.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś? – zapytał.

– Do kibelka – powiedział Harry, wskazując na drzwi. – Nie umyłem nawet zębów przed snem. – Jego usta lepiły się nieprzyjemnie jako świadectwo tego.

Draco przechylił głowę i kosmyk zsunął mu się z nosa, po czym przyłączył do reszty rozczochranych włosów.

– Znowu jesteś na mnie zirytowany – powiedział. – Za zaciągnięcie cię do łóżka? Bo za to nie przeproszę, Harry. Jeśli już coś, to sam powinieneś przepraszać, że to w ogóle okazało się konieczne. – Miał wyniosłą minę.

– Nie o to – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu… nie _musiałeś_ tu ze mną zostawać, wiesz?

Draco zaśmiał się.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

– No co? – zapytał.

Draco usiadł i przeciągnął się. Harry otworzył szerzej oczy. Właśnie dotarło do niego, czemu pod kołdrą było aż tak ciepło. Draco był nagi od pasa w górę.

To było… rozpraszające. Harry czuł, jak policzki zaczynają zalewać mu się rumieńcem od nagłego przyśpieszenia tętna. Odwrócił wzrok. Draco znowu się zaśmiał, po czym przesunął się na łóżku, żeby znowu znaleźć się w polu widzenia Harry’ego, celowo się popisując. Wyglądało na to, że przebywał wystarczająco często poza budynkiem Sanktuarium, żeby podłapać nieco opalenizny. I nie wszystkie jego włosy były przyklejone mu do głowy, niektóre sterczały zabawnie, a jego pierś wznosiła się lekko i opadała przy każdym oddechu…

_Przestań._ Harry pokręcił głową. Miał ważne sprawy do załatwienia i to na nich powinien się skupiać, bo przecież…

Draco wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i położył je na ramionach Harry’ego. Harry czuł jego dotyk pomimo dzielącej ich warstwy materiału. Warstwa nie była, oczywiście, szczególnie gruba.

– Uwierzyłem ci, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że masz zamiar żyć pośród całej tej wojny i rewolucji – wymamrotał mu Draco do ucha. – Wciąż ci wierzę. To oznacza, że uważam, że wyleczyłeś się dość, żebym zaczął naciskać, Harry. A kiedy naciskam, to w sprawach, które dotyczą w jakiś sposób _mnie._ Tak, wiedziałem, że wcale nie musiałem tu zostawać. Po prostu tego chciałem. I od teraz zacznę wymagać od ciebie jeszcze więcej. Twoi sojusznicy są ważni, wilkołaki są ważne, Snape jest ważny i wszyscy ludzie, których chcesz uratować, też są ważni. Ale ja też jestem. – Pochylił głowę i pochwycił usta Harry’ego pocałunkiem.

To samo w sobie nie było jakieś szczególnie niezwykłe. Co okazało się być, to prędkość, z jaką pogłębił ten pocałunek, czy siła, z jaką popchnął Harry’ego na poduszki. Harry słyszał przez chwilę własny oddech, nerwowy i głośny, a potem tętnienie krwi, które rozległo mu się w uszach, zdawało się wszystko przytłumić.

Nie panikował, niespecjalnie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Draco kompletnie go tym zaskoczył. Czuł się, jakby sam chciał teraz dotykać Dracona, jak i bolesny brak lewej dłoni, która pozwoliłaby go dotykać po równo z obu stron, ale też ostre ukłucie przyjemności, które nauczył się kojarzyć z całowaniem Dracona, ilekroć nie był zrelaksowany, czy zakłopotanie, że tak łatwo dał się podejść, albo…

– Zawsze za dużo myślisz – zauważył Draco, odsuwając się po pocałunku, po czym musnął palcami szyję Harry’ego.

Harry skrzywił się na niego, powstrzymując z całych sił przed wiciem się.

– Nie waż się – powiedział.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie, po czym jego palce ścisnęły mocno, nawet jeśli nie było to uszczypnięcie, w miejscu, które Harry często przeklinał, że Draconowi kiedykolwiek udało się znaleźć. Jasna _cholera_ , czemu to musiało być aż takie _przyjemne?_

Po raz kolejny, co go zalało nie było do końca paniką. Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynał panikować, pojawiała się inna emocja, która momentalnie go zalewała. Obecnie najpotężniejszą z nich było zawstydzenie. _Jęczał_ , czy to nie było go niegodne? Czy nie powinien wyjść i ratować świata, zamiar leżeć tu, splątany z Draconem?

– Wciąż za dużo myślisz – powiedział mu Draco, po czym nachylił się, jakby miał zamiar dorwać się do tego miejsca zębami i językiem.

Harry z nadąsaniem postanowił się zemścić. Draco miał wrażliwe uszy, wiedział o tym, a jedno z nich właśnie mijało mu usta. Dmuchnął w nie i Draco drgnął, zamierając na tyle długo, że Harry zdążył się podnieść lekko i złapać ustami płatek jego ucha.

_Ha!_ pomyślał z tryumfem, kiedy Draco zaczął się wić i pojękiwać. _Zobaczymy, kto tu kogo nakręca!_

Popchnął go, wspomagając się przy tym swoim zaklęciem lewitującym, przez co Draco zsunął się z niego i Harry mógł usiąść. Zdołał zrobić to nie przerywając skubania zębami i lizania Dracona po uchu, przez co Draco już _kwiczał_ , czego Harry jeszcze nigdy od niego nie słyszał.

Teraz napędzała go brawura tego samego rodzaju, którą czuł w czasie pogoni za zniczem, śmigając między trybunami, widząc jak zygzakuje przed nim i opada nagle, _wiedząc,_ że lada moment go złapie, _wiedząc,_ że przesunięcie dłoni po torsie Dracona i przyciśnięcie jej mocno do jego krocza było dokładnie tym, co należało wtedy zrobić.

Draco wydał z siebie dźwięk, który nie miał nazwy, po czym wierzgnął dziko biodrami. Harry zaśmiał się, puszczając przy tym jego ucho.

Następnie wstał rześko z łóżka.

– To był znakomity początek dnia, dziękuję – powiedział wesoło, po czym ruszył do łazienki. Szło mu się wyjątkowo niewygodnie, ale na szczęście nie miał daleko. Zamknął drzwi za sobą, nałożył na nie osłonę, której Draco nie będzie w stanie zdjąć i wszedł pod prysznic. Wciąż nie odczuwał paniki, bo tym razem zalewała go determinacja.

_Skoro on ma zamiar naciskać, to ja też._

* * *

– Cóż – powiedziała Kamelia, przerzucając kosmyk włosów ponad swoim ramieniem i marszcząc brwi na Harry’ego. – Dla mnie to brzmi, jakby przydało ci się zebrać wszystkich swoich sojuszników w jednym miejscu.

– To by miało sens, owszem – powiedział Harry, przytulając policzek do kubka z herbatą. Usłyszał, jak Draco wchodzi do kuchni. Jego kroki miały zirytowany wydźwięk. Harry radośnie go zignorował, uśmiechając się do Kamelii. – Ale gdyby tylko o to mi chodziło, to mógłbym zwyczajnie zwołać kolejne spotkanie sojuszników. A na ostatnim pominąłem parę osób, bo nie należały do formalnego sojuszu, a chciałbym się z nimi zobaczyć. Na przykład z moim bratem. Dobrze by tez było znaleźć się w kontakcie z innymi watahami w Londynie. Jak myślisz, pojawiliby się?

– Nie na formalnym spotkaniu sojuszników – powiedziała Kamelia. – Loki… jego decyzja o wkroczeniu na tę samotną ścieżkę była zaskoczeniem dla nas wszystkich, podobnie jak ustanowienie ciebie naszym alfą. Nie sądzę, żeby byli gotowi zaakceptować cię jako przywódcę. W dodatku inne alfy mogą zacząć obawiać się, że czyhasz na ich stanowisko.

Harry kiwnął głową. Draco usiadł ciężko przy stole.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział Harry, nie odwracając się do niego.

Draco wymamrotał coś o tym, że ten dzień może i był dobry, skoro Harry tak uważa, oraz coś, co zdawało się zawierać w sobie słowo „kutas”. Harry udał, że tego nie słyszał.

– Dlatego potrzebujemy trochę mniej formalnej atmosfery – powiedział Kamelii. – Czegoś, co zachęci ludzi do pojawienia się i odprężenia… i może zobaczenia, że powoli przyzwyczajamy się do siebie po niespodziewanym zniknięciu Lokiego.

Kamelia kiwnęła głową.

– Tak, to byłby dobry pomysł. Niestety, nie wiem jak…

– Festiwal.

Harry obejrzał się na Dracona.

– Co proszę?

– Festiwal – powiedział Draco, niemal topiąc swój tost pod marmoladą, jakby chciał go w ten sposób powstrzymać przed ucieczką. – Festiwal z okazji twoich szesnastych urodzin. Wielu czystokrwistych je obchodzi, wiesz? Nawet jeśli nie są magicznymi dziedzicami. – Harry prychnął na myśl o organizowaniu imprezy, w której musiałby wziąć udział Voldemort, a Draco uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem, dzięki czemu wygładziły się niektóre ze sfrustrowanych linii wokół jego ust. – Mielibyśmy wymówkę do zorganizowania spotkania i zaproszenia kogo tylko chcemy. Takie festiwale tradycyjnie i tak miały być tak wielkie, jak to było możliwe, żeby pokazać wszystkim w pełnej chwale już niemal dorosłego dziedzica.

– Nie jestem czystokrwisty – mruknął Harry, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie festiwalu Dracona i tego, jak koszmarnie czuł się tam nie na miejscu.

– Co jest naszą wymówką do zaproszenia kogo tylko będziemy chcieli – powiedział Draco, zlizując sobie marmoladę z nadgarstka w sposób, przez który Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok. – Oszczędzi nam to wysyłania zaproszeń tylko do określonej liczby nestorów czystokrwistych rodów.

Harry zawahał się. Musiał przyznać, że ta idea miała swoje dobre strony. Oficjalne zebrania sojuszników zawsze odbywały się w atmosferze powagi, bez względu na to, czy miały miejsce w równonoc wiosenną, czy w środku nocy w Zakazanym Lesie, a gest Lokiego tak wytrącił go z równowagi, że ostatnim razem nie miał okazji do powiedzenia wszystkiego, czego chciał. Tu mogliby przekroczyć pewne granice.

– W dodatku – powiedział Draco, najwyraźniej po raz kolejny odczytując jego myśli, zupełnie jak w przypadku Voldemorta – będziesz miał okazję do popisania się.

Harry skrzywił się.

– W sposób, w jaki wczoraj uważałeś, że powinienem był?

– Dokładnie – powiedział niezmieszany Draco. – W sposób, który przestraszy twoich wrogów i zniechęci ich do takich bezsensownych ataków.

Harry westchnął i wstał. Draco wstał, żeby ruszyć za nim, ale Harry pokręcił głową.

– Proszę, potrzebuję chwili samotności, żeby się nad tym zastanowić.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Draco, a Harry już dawno nie słyszał od niego równie miękkiego tonu. Kamelia rzuciła mu bystre spojrzenie, jakby chciała mu przekazać, że wilkołaki prawdopodobnie będą łaziły za Harrym bez względu na to, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie, po czym odchyliła się w swoim krześle i odwróciła, żeby porozmawiać z Draconem. Draco odpowiadał jej cierpko i oschle. Harry wiedział, że wciąż nie czuł się szczególnie komfortowo w otoczeniu wilkołaków. I czemu miałby czuć się inaczej? Wychowano go w przekonaniu, że to w najlepszym przypadku godne pogardy mieszanki rasowe, a w najgorszym niebezpieczne bestie.

Harry wszedł do gabinetu Regulusa. Sterta książek dotyczących prawa leżała, pozostawiona po poprzedniej nocy i teraz wpadła mu w oko, ale pokręcił głową, po czym narzucił na drzwi osłonę, dzięki czemu nikt nie będzie mógł wejść i zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku. Pochylił głowę i pozwolił swojemu podbródkowi spocząć na piersi.

Wiedział, że to była jedna z tych decyzji, którą prędzej czy później przyjdzie mu podjąć, ale którą wolał odciągać tak długo, jak to było możliwe. Po obu stronach tej ścieżki znajdowały się porządne argumenty. Jeśli minie ten punkt, to znajdzie się na rozdrożu, z którego niełatwo przyjdzie mu się wycofać, kiedy ponownie przyjdzie do podjęcia podobnej decyzji.

_Nie chciał_ straszyć ludzi. Nigdy tego nie chciał. Jeśli zacznie ciągle używać swojej magii, władzy politycznej i majątku do nakłaniania ludzi do ustąpienia mu, to będzie działał wbrew zasadom Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Będzie nakłaniał ludzi do strachu, zamiast do myślenia. Pomyślał o tym, jak Amelia Bones kuliła się w swoim gabinecie i skrzywił się. _Nie chciał,_ żeby ludzie się go bali. Naprawdę wolał już podejście Willoughby’ego, czy sposób, w jaki zareagował Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Mogą go ignorować albo patrzeć na niego z wyższością, ale przynajmniej kolana nie dygotały im na samą myśl o nim.

Ale wiedział też, że Draco miał rację. Jeśli pokaże wszystkim, do czego jest zdolny, to może w ten sposób powstrzymać skrytobójców przed kolejnymi atakami; po prostu się nie odważą. A to z kolei może ocalić życie jego bliskim, którzy już się od niego nie odsuną. Wilkołaki też będzie mógł otoczyć lepszą opieką, jeśli pokaże, że zadzieranie z nim to chujowy pomysł. Przeszkody zaczną się po prostu roztapiać.

_Byłoby za łatwo._

Jeszcze kilka lat temu bez trudu podjąłby tego rodzaju decyzję – przecież życia są ważniejsze od jego własnych zasad – ale od tego czasu poświęcał życia za życia, dowiedział się, jakie to uczucie, być zmuszonym przez dziki Mrok do porzucenia własnych zasad dla dobra ratowania żyć i nauczył się, że nic nie jest proste.

_Podejrzewam, że powinienem podziękować swojej matce za trening, przez który teraz zawsze szukam najtrudniejszego możliwego rozwiązania,_ pomyślał oschle, pocierając palcami oczy.

Ostatecznie podjął decyzję, ponieważ musiał ją podjąć. Przynajmniej taki festiwal będzie poniekąd jak spotkanie sojuszników. Nikogo nikt nie będzie _zmuszał_ do pojawienia się. Przyprowadzą ich różnorodne motywy, jak ciekawość i chciwość. Harry w czasie festiwalu da wszystkim jasno do zrozumienia, z czego tak naprawdę jest zrobiony. To nie było to samo, co przelewanie swojej mocy ponad dachami i nakazywanie wszystkim klęknąć przed sobą.

W dodatku, czyż nie będzie musiał prędzej czy później nauczyć się przyjmowania do wiadomości decyzji innych ludzi w sojuszu? Nie mógł bez końca tłumić swojej magii, unikając przy tym wywoływania wśród nich strachu. Niektórzy ludzie zawsze będą się go bali, bez względu na to, jak łagodnie by się z nimi nie obchodził, podczas gdy inni pozostaną zadziorni choćby nie wiem co. Musiał wyjść z założenia, że jego sojusznicy mieli w sercach choć _odrobinę_ odwagi.

Jak zwykle, w chwili, w której podjął decyzję, zalały go pomysły o tym, jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę ścieżkę. Harry wstał i z determinacją ruszył do drzwi. Zorganizuje festiwal za pięć dni, może sześć, w zależności od tego, ile czasu zejdzie mu na wysyłanie zaproszeń, organizowanie jedzenia i innych spraw.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru pozostawać w międzyczasie bezczynnym. Chciał jeszcze tego dnia załatwić trzy sprawy.

* * *

– Panie profesorze Snape?

Snape odwrócił się z łopotem szat. Zatracił się w warzeniu eliksirów. Poparzenia po smoczym ogniu wymagały stałej opieki, co mu w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Powstrzymywało go od myślenia.

Życie Harry’ego znalazło się w niebezpieczeństwie, a jego tam nie było.

Harry stawił czoła wilkołakom, a jego tam nie było.

Harry mieszkał pośród wilkołaków, a jego tam nie było. Został odłożony na bok, jak bezużyteczny tobół, w którym niegdyś przechowywano najcenniejsze skarby właściciela, a który teraz leżał na dnie szafy, obrastając brudem i pajęczynami, w oczekiwaniu na następny raz, kiedy może okazać się użyteczny.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to porównanie było niesprawiedliwe. To tylko jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało.

A teraz Harry stał w drzwiach do laboratorium z przechyloną głową, jakby zastanawiał się, czy lepiej byłoby wejść, czy też poprosić Snape’a o wyjście z nim na moment.

– Powiedz, z czym przyszedłeś i miejmy to z głowy – powiedział mu Snape. Był dumny z tego, że jego głos brzmiał praktycznie po staremu. Pomagał fakt, że poprzedniej nocy śniły mu się tortury, czyli nic przytłaczającego.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze, proszę pana. _Chciałbym,_ żeby zamieszkał pan ze mną w Nadmorskim Basztańcu przez resztę lata. Ale nie wiem, czy będzie pan w stanie się kontrolować. Są tam już wilkołaki, połowa watahy Lokiego. A za pięć dni urządzam festiwal, na którym pojawi się ich jeszcze więcej, może nawet i setka. Dlatego zrozumiem, jeśli nie będzie pan chciał się pojawić przez wzgląd na nie.

Snape zagapił się na niego. Harry dalej po prostu tam stał, cicho, patrząc na niego pełnymi wyczekiwania oczami, jakby nie poprosił go właśnie o coś absolutnie niemożliwego.

– _Chcesz_ mnie tam – powiedział wreszcie Snape.

Harry znowu kiwnął głową.

– _Czemu?_

Harry zamrugał.

– Ponieważ – powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste – stęskniłem się za panem.

Snape musiał się w tym momencie odwrócić i odłożyć trzymaną akurat fiolkę. Szczęknęła za mocno i pojawiło się na niej rozległe pęknięcie. Snape zajął się naprawianiem, przez cały czas mając wrażenie, że coś pełza mu po karku.

Bezradny, bezradny, tak koszmarnie, paskudnie _bezradny_ , w dodatku jedyne, za co był w stanie być teraz wdzięczny to to, że Harry przeszedł do niego sam, a nie z kimś.

– No i Draco opowiedział mi trochę o tym festiwalu – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Chcę zaadaptować tę tradycję, nie przestrzegając jej szczególnie ściśle, ale rodzic i tak zwykle pojawia się na czymś takim. A pan jest moim ojcem pod każdym w sumie sensem poza krwią.

Wolna dłoń Snape’a zacisnęła się w pięść. To tylko wypełniło go cuchnącym wstydem, bo zaledwie parę dni temu powiedział Josephowi, że Harry wcale nie był jego synem, bo i jak mógł tak o nim myśleć? Myślał o rodzinie jako stopniach pokrewieństwa z innymi ludźmi. Tak często śniła mu się matka i dni, kiedy rządziła jego życiem, że to nic dziwnego. Ale Harry był tutaj i Snape musiał pamiętać, zupełnie jakby był w stanie zapomnieć o tym na dłużej, że Harry’ego w ogóle nie obchodzą takie sprawy jak pokrewieństwo czy rodzina, w której się urodził.

Wstyd zwinął się w nim jednak i zmienił w gniew, usatysfakcjonowany i podtrzymujący jego gorycz, która przepełniała go od tak dawna. Opierał się światu, który kuł go w odpowiedzi, na co Snape reagował własnym kłuciem, co kończyło się na jeszcze większej liczbie pokłuć. Tak już prowadził swoje życie.

– A jeśli nie będę chciał się pojawić? – zapytał wreszcie, z wyraźną chrypką w głosie.

Harry zamarł. Jego następne słowa wyszły urwane i Snape zorientował się, że poprzedzająca je cisza zrodziła się z szoku i nie została zaplanowana.

– No to… zrozumiem, proszę pana.

_Przykro mu._ Snape zebrał się w sobie i podniósł wzrok, dzięki czemu zobaczył, że Harry patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Stał w kompletnym bezruchu, niczym ktoś, kto stara się kryć ze swoją raną przed wrogiem.

Osobliwie – a może jednak nie aż tak bardzo, bo oto nagle stał się nie jedyną podatną na ciosy osobą w pokoju – to właśnie uderzyło Snape’a, jak jeszcze nic od wielu tygodni. Był w stanie zobaczyć rozciągającą się przyszłość i to nie była przyjemna wizja.

Harry będzie próbował dalej. Nie umiał się poddawać, a Snape zbyt wiele dla niego znaczył, żeby Harry tak po prostu zrezygnował z walki o niego. Ale jeśli Snape pozostanie nieugięty, będzie dalej kpił, szydził i zachowywał się, jakby Harry nic nie znaczył _dla niego_ , to Harry zacznie się od niego w końcu odsuwać. Zacznie się robić zdystansowany, co będzie wiązało się z mniejszą ilością bezpośredniego bólu i większą z pośredniego, tego samego rodzaju, z którym Snape musiał się zmagać, kiedy Harry był na niego zły za złożenie zarzutów na jego rodziców i Dumbledore’a. A potem minie jeszcze więcej czasu, podczas którego Snape dojdzie do wniosku, że przepaść między nimi jest już nie do przekroczenia, więc nie będzie nawet się starał, przez co Harry będzie miał jeszcze mniej powodów do starania się, a Snape poczuje się jeszcze bardziej odepchnięty.

Czy naprawdę chciał przechodzić ponownie przez coś takiego i to ze świadomością, że tym razem nie zrobił tego dla dobra Harry’ego, ale _samego siebie?_

Jednocześnie nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie wytrzymać między wilkołakami, nawet dla Harry’ego. Nie wiedział też, kiedy pojawi się następna okazja do pozbycia się tego źródła strachu.

Wszystko, z czego składał się jego charakter, oponowało przeciw pojawieniu się na tym festiwalu. To był test odwagi, a przecież żaden był z niego Gryfon. To była szansa na ponowne zbliżenie się do Harry’ego, a przecież ostatnio stale udowadniał, że żaden z niego rodzic. To otworzy w nim kolejne rany, a przecież nie był słabeuszem.

Ale…

Sytuacja już ulegała zmianie. Snape może i z desperacją usiłował poukładać wszystko z powrotem na miejsce, ale nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to już nie zadziała. Kpił z tych, którzy próbowali tego w przeszłości, włącznie z Jamesem Potterem, kiedy ten wycofał się z pracy aurora, zamiast zmierzyć się z faktem, że posunął się do użycia niewybaczalnego.

Był w stanie żyć pośród nienawiści i pogardy świata zewnętrznego. Nie sądził, czy będzie w stanie żyć, nienawidząc i gardząc samego siebie, a tak będzie, jeśli dalej będzie się tak nieracjonalnie zachowywał.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Harry powoli wycofuje się z pokoju ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni, wezbrała w nim emocja, która nie dotyczyła jego samego.

_Musiał znieść tak wiele bólu, tak często tracił dorosłych w swoim życiu. Nie chcę, żeby musiał znieść i to._

– Harry – powiedział cicho.

Harry zatrzymał się, ale nie podniósł głowy. Głowę miał przechyloną na bok, nasłuchując, ale spodziewając się usłyszeć odmowę.

– Pojawię się.

Harry poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego.

Kiedy Snape zobaczył jego twarz, po raz pierwszy od wylądowania w Sanktuarium poczuł coś na kształt radości.

* * *

Connor odwrócił się od odbywanego akurat pojedynku, kiedy ktoś nacisnął na osłony Lux Aeterny, przez co Peterowi udało się cisnąć w niego zaklęciem, które zwaliło go z nóg. Connor jęknął, wstając z ziemi i pocierając sobie głowę. Mocno przywalił nią po drodze w ścianę.

– Bardzo zabawne – burknął.

– Będzie cię bawiło _jeszcze_ bardziej, kiedy ktoś zrobi ci tak w czasie prawdziwej walki – powiedział ostro Peter. Connor spojrzał na niego pokornie. Czasami robił się zupełnie jak Snape, co w ogóle nie podobało się Connorowi. – Zawsze musisz mieć swojego przeciwnika i jego różdżkę na oku, Connorze. Zazwyczaj tylko to cię uratuje. Zrozumiałeś?

– Tak – powiedział szybko Connor. – Po prostu… ktoś naciska na osłony. – Skupił się nieco mocniej, pozwalając osłonom na przemówienie do siebie w tym ich dziwnym języku pełnym obrazów i magicznych sygnatur. Zamrugał. – To Harry.

Peter już miał otwarte usta, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby pouczyć go, że walka pośród osłon nie tłumaczy go z roztargnienia, ale teraz zamrugał.

– Harry? – powtórzył.

Connor kiwnął głową i pobiegł korytarzem do holu wejściowego, po drodze opuszczając osłony. Wiedział, że musiało zajść coś strasznego, żeby Harry wrócił tak wcześnie – no bo przecież nie zrobił tego przez wzgląd na Connora, skoro Connor nie wysłał mu żadnego ze swoich listów – ale i tak nie mógł doczekać się ponownego zobaczenia z bratem.

_Ciekawe, jaki teraz będzie,_ pomyślał, przeskakując nad ostatnimi pięcioma stopniami, prowadzącymi do głównego wejścia, a kiedy złapał za poręcz, żeby obrócić się w powietrzu, usłyszał jak Peter krzyczy za nim coś surowo. _Czy już się wyleczył? Czy ma teraz inną osobowość? Może będzie bardziej podobny do Rona? A może będzie taki jak Hermiona, ciągle tylko się uczył?_

Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem na oścież, jak tylko do nich dotarł. Harry stał zaraz za nimi, w normalnych szatach i promieniując mocą.

– Connor? – zapytał w chwilę przed tym, jak jego brat skoczył na niego i pochwycił w uścisku, który wycisnął z niego wszelkie powietrze. To powitanie posłało ich w tył o kilka kroków, aż nie wylądowali na błocie. Connor miał to gdzieś.

– Harry – wymamrotał, wtulając się mocno w niego. Satysfakcja ustąpiła bardziej skomplikowanym emocjom, włącznie z niemal obezwładniającym odprężeniem, które rozluźniło jego wiecznie spięte mięśnie pleców i karku. Jego starszy brat wrócił. Harry go ochroni i sprawi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przecież zawsze tak było.

Harry objął go jedną ręką na poziomie ramion i ścisnął mocno, po czym podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

– Witaj, Peterze – powiedział.

– Harry.

Connor odsunął się z drogi, dzięki czemu Harry mógł podejść i przytulić się do Petera. Connor powiedział sobie stanowczo, że szlachetni Gryfoni wcale nie zazdrościli innym. Dlatego właśnie _wcale_ nie był zazdrosny o sposób, w jaki Peter przyglądał się Harry’emu, z ciepłem w oczach, którego nigdy nie okazywał Connorowi. _Wcale_.

_Zawsze mogę wyjechać do Nory, jeśli będę chciał, żeby ktoś na mnie tak popatrzył,_ upomniał się.

– Co wyciągnęło cię z Sanktuarium przed końcem sierpnia? – zapytał Peter.

Harry uśmiechnął się oschle.

– Organizacja sojuszy. Czy wy w ogóle nie czytaliście ostatnio „Proroka”?

Peter pokręcił głową.

– Za bardzo denerwowały nas zamieszczane w nich artykuły – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął rękę w bok i w bardzo naturalnym geście położył Connorowi rękę na ramieniu. Connor poczuł, jak jego zazdrość umiera. – Zwłaszcza te o wilkołakach.

Harry kiwnął głową, uważnie przyglądając się twarzy Petera.

– Tak, wyobrażam to sobie – mruknął. – Cóż. Przybyłem, żeby zaprosić was na festiwal, który zorganizuję za pięć dni w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, oficjalnie z okazji ukończenia szesnastu lat jako dziedzic Blacków. – Zerknął na Connora. – To powinien być i twój festiwal.

Connor pokręcił głową, czując się bardzo dorośle.

– Nie, daj spokój – powiedział szczodrze. – Ja miałem już mnóstwo urodzin, którymi mogę się przechwalać. Ciebie zmuszono do myślenia o nich… inaczej. Poza tym, przecież nie jestem dziedzicem Blacków.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczął coś odpowiadać, ale Peter mu przerwał.

– Harry – powiedział miękkim głosem. – _Naprawdę_ chciałbym cię o coś poprosić.

Harry spojrzał na niego i podniósł brwi.

– Och?

Peter kiwnął głową.

– Chciałbym zamieszkać u ciebie z Connorem do końca wakacji. Ktoś przysłał mu tutaj sową świstoklik, który zabrałby go… nawet nie wiemy gdzie. W dodatku ktoś testował osłony. – Zniżył nieco głos. – Wydaje mi się, że to mógł być Remus. W końcu _napisał_ w te wakacje do Connora, nawet jeśli tylko raz.

Twarz Harry’ego momentalnie uległa zmianie. Connor podejrzewał, że kogoś innego taka zmiana mogłaby przestraszyć, ale dla niego była po prostu fascynująca. Patrzył jak Harry podnosi głowę i mruży oczy, polując. Wokół niego zawirowało powietrze pełne różowych i zielonych drobinek, które rozwiały się na wszystkie strony, sprawdzając osłony Lux Aeterny. Connor wyczuwał na nich magię Harry’ego, jako delikatny, łaskoczący nacisk, jakby węszącego psa.

Wiatr powrócił do Harry’ego, jak tylko dotarł do miejsca, w którym znaleźli obcego. Harry zamknął oczy, po czym otworzył je szybko i kiwnął głową do Petera.

– Tak – powiedział z napięciem w głosie. – Musicie czym prędzej pojechać do mnie.

– Tylko daj mi się spakować! – zaprotestował Connor. W _żadnym_ razie nie miał zamiaru opuścić Lux Aeterny bez swojego Nimbusa, bez względu na to, co jego nadopiekuńczy brat miałby pod tym względem do powiedzenia.

– Zaczekam tu na ciebie w takim razie. – Harry założył ręce na piersi w swojej pozie pod tytułem „jestem starszy, nie kłóć się ze mną”. Connora kusiło, żeby przypomnieć mu, że był starszy tylko o piętnaście minut, ale Peter odezwał się pierwszy.

– Kto to był? – zapytał z naciskiem.

– Evan Rosier – powiedział Harry.

Connor poczuł, jak jego entuzjazm do pozostania w Lux Aeternie wygasa. Nagle perspektywa przeniesienia się do otoczonego grubymi osłonami domu i zamieszkania z Harrym wydawała się po prostu _rewelacyjna._

* * *

Remus czuł się wyjątkowo nie na miejscu. Och, już kiedyś bywał w Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście; właśnie dlatego Harry poprosił go o pozostanie tutaj z połową stada, podczas gdy sam zabrał resztę do Nadmorskiego Basztańca.

_Ale nie tylko dlatego._

I właśnie o to chodziło. Harry unikał patrzenia na Remusa w czasie zebrania sojuszników, a potem nawet do niego nie fiuknął, ani nie wysłał mu sowy. Remus naprawdę tego wyczekiwał. _Chciał_ znowu zobaczyć się z Harrym, choćby po to, by wytłumaczyć mu pewne niedomówienia, które Harry mógłby źle zrozumieć.

Remusowi znał plany Lokiego, dotyczące przekazania watahy pod opiekę Harry’ego, na kilka dni przed samym faktem. Zgadzał się z tym. Harry był w stanie ochronić ich i był do tego skory, a kiedy zostanie otoczony zaakceptowanymi wilkołakami, nie uniknie przesiąknięcia ich kulturą i zwyczajami, a wówczas będą mogli zacząć dzielić się z nim tajemnicami, których żaden obcy nie powinien znać. To, że był czarodziejem, a nie wilkołakiem, nie miało już znaczenia, bo przyjął na siebie rolę alfy. Remus wychodził z założenia, że pomoże mu w zaadoptowaniu się do tej nowej roli, bo znał zarówno Harry’ego jak i watahę.

A tymczasem przez cały dzień była cisza.

A teraz Remus wyczuwał w powietrzu zapach potężnej magii. Odłożył czytaną akurat książkę i wyszedł z biblioteki, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Wiedział, że to Harry ich odwiedził, ale był zaskoczony, że nie pojawił się w towarzystwie. Pozostali wciąż podchodzili do Harry’ego raczej z dystansem, niepewni, czy czarodziej w ogóle zasługiwał na miano alfy, mimo że ufali osądowi Lokiego i wiedzieli, że sam nie mógł z nimi zostać. Zemsta za bratnią duszę była ważniejsza od czegokolwiek innego. Ale Harry był… cóż, _czarodziejem_ i wszyscy widzieli, jak groził Lokiemu w ministerstwie na parę dni przed swoim zniknięciem.

Remus po chwili zrozumiał. Harry wyszedł zza rogu i zatrzymał się, po czym zaczął przyglądać się Remusowi z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego magia wzbierała wokół niego i Remus słyszał, jak portret matki Syriusza zaczyna pieszczotliwie go zachwalać.

– Osłony domu są podczepione pode mnie – powiedział Harry, odpowiadając na nieme pytanie Remusa. – Nikogo nie ostrzegą przed moim przybyciem, jeśli tego nie chcę.

Remus kiwnął głowa, po czym zszedł mu z drogi, pozwalając Harry’emu na wejście do biblioteki. Właściwie to _wkroczenie._ Remus powąchał ostrożnie powietrze. Harry nie pachniał gniewem, mimo że szedł, jakby był zły. Był… zdeterminowany. Niczym alfa, któremu przyszło zdyscyplinować podwładnego.

Harry obrócił się w środku biblioteki i ponownie spojrzał na Remusa. Jego spojrzenie było niepokojące. Remus obrócił lekko głowę na bok, żeby uniknąć konieczności patrzenia swojemu alfie w oczy.

– Przyszedłem zaprosić ciebie, wraz z resztą stada, na festiwal, który odbędzie się za pięć dni. Będziemy świętować zjednoczenie stada i moje dziedzictwo Blacków – powiedział Harry.

– Och. – Remus przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Tylko dlatego tu przyszedłeś?

– Nie. – Głos Harry’ego był niczym młot. – Również po to, by poinformować cię, że cię kocham, ale ci nie ufam. I nigdy ci nie zaufam, o ile sam nie udowodnisz, że jesteś godzien zaufania.

Remus zamrugał i spojrzał na niego, wstrząśnięty na poziomie, z którego istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Oczywiście, Loki nigdy nie wyraził swojego braku zaufania. Nie musiał, zwłaszcza po całej swojej pracy w przekonywaniu Remusa do słuszności swoich celów.

– Nie zdradzę stada, Harry. Wiesz o tym.

– Wczoraj ktoś zdradził moje położenie dwójce niedoszłych skrytobójców – powiedział Harry. I zaczekał.

Remus zagapił się na niego.

– Kamelia i pozostali wiedzieli o spotkaniu – powiedział Harry. – Wiem, że mogli fiuknąć Grimmauld Place; ostatecznie dałem im na to pozwolenie. Jeśli ktoś stąd dowiedział się i napisał list… – Wzruszył ramionami, nie kończąc zdania.

Remus warknął.

– _Nigdy_ nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. Nigdy!

Harry przechylił głowę, patrząc Remusowi w oczy. Tym razem Remus nie odwrócił wzroku i nie obchodziło go, czy to będzie wyzwanie. Czuł się bardziej jak czarodziej niż wilkołak. Harry oskarżał go o zdradę, kiedy _nic_ nie zrobił.

– Legilimenta jest w stanie określić, kiedy ktoś kłamie – powiedział Harry. – Stąd wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Tym razem.

– _Nigdy_ nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego – powiedział Remus z naciskiem, czując jak narasta w nim oburzenie. Sanktuarium pomogło mu w zaakceptowaniu większości emocji. Wataha pomogła mu w zaakceptowaniu nawet większej ich liczby. Już nie czuł, że powinien przepraszać za każdym razem, kiedy się zezłości, jak to było jeszcze dwa lata temu, kiedy bał się wybuchów furii, która prześladowała wilkołaki ugryzione za młodych lat. – Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

Spojrzenie Harry’ego ponownie nabrało surowości.

– Może przez wzgląd na to, w jaki sposób zmieniałeś podejście do własnych zasad i to w tak fundamentalny sposób i jakoś nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy poinformowanie mnie o tym? – zapytał cicho. – Może przez wzgląd na to, że podejrzewałeś zawczasu, że Loki ugryzie członka Wizengamotu, albo że przybędzie do Hogwartu i zagrozi Snape’owi i Draco…

– O tym nic nie wiedziałem – powiedział Remus. – Loki nigdy nie poprosiłby mnie o wybieranie między lojalnościami. Ukrył to przede mną.

– Byłeś gotów atakować niewinnych ludzi, nagiąć ich wolną wolę i nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś – powiedział Harry. Remus zwalczył w sobie chęć do cofnięcia się przed nim o krok. O ile Sanktuarium pomogło mu w nabraniu pewności siebie, wyglądało na to, że Harry stał się przez nie znacznie chłodniejszy. Jego magia pachniała teraz zimą i Remus niemal wyczuwał lodowaty, inteligentny umysł bestii, przyglądającej się mu z zaciekawieniem, czekającej z niecierpliwością na sygnał od swojego pana. – Wysłałeś list do Connora, usiłując zmusić go do zmiany zdania. Rozmawiałeś o mnie z Lokim bez mojej wiedzy i zgody. Czy wiedziałeś, że chciał mnie ugryźć, Remusie? Czy _sam_ byś mnie ugryzł, gdyby cię o to poprosił?

Remus pokręcił głową, ale nie w zaprzeczeniu. Nie wiedział. Ufał Lokiemu, że nigdy nie zostanie postawiony w takiej sytuacji. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć morderstwa Gudrun, czy też tego, że Harry jednak nie przejął się losem wilkołaków w sposób, na jaki Remus miał nadzieję.

– Tak długo byliśmy ignorowani – powiedział Harry’emu. Wrażenie zimy w powietrzu tylko się wzmogło. – Czarodzieje nie zwracali na nas uwagi. Ty też byłeś czarodziejem… który może i przysiągł walczyć o nasze prawa, ale mimo wszystko, wciąż tylko tym. Żywisz całe mnóstwo podświadomych uprzedzeń, które nakazują ci przede wszystkim dbać o losy własnego gatunku, Harry. Nie mogliśmy ci zaufać, że przełamiesz się, jak po prostu usiądziemy z tobą i porozmawiamy. Robiliśmy tak już od dekad, a prawa anty–wilkołacze robiły się tylko gorsze, nic się nie poprawiało. W dodatku zdradzilibyśmy własną kulturę, gdybyśmy spróbowali porozmawiać o tym z obcym, który nie chce przyjąć daru z własnej woli. Rozumiesz już? Może i to był co prawda zbiór niefortunnych zbiegów okoliczności, ale przecież jesteś tu wreszcie i pomagasz nam.

– Czyli uznaliście, że wszystko, co zrobicie, jest usprawiedliwione, ponieważ od tak dawna byliście ignorowani i spychani na drugi plan. – Głos Harry’ego był bezbarwny.

Remus poderwał wzrok z ulgą.

– Tak! Dokładnie. Sam wiesz, że ludzi można naciskać tylko do pewnego stopnia, nim nie będzie miało się do czynienia z rewolucją.

Wzrok Harry’ego ponownie się zmienił, tym razem wyglądając na po prostu zmęczony. Remus poczuł, jak lodowe pazury jego magii wycofują się, dzięki czemu mógł nieco się odprężyć.

– Nie mogę jednak zapomnieć o tym, Remusie – powiedział cicho Harry – że inni ludzie nie przestali cierpieć tylko dlatego, że wy cierpicie. Ból nie jest wybiórczy, nie ma faworytów. Sama natura ścieżki _vatesa_ nie pozwala mi na pozwolenie wilkołakom na ich rewolucję, która zwiększy ból wszystkich _po prostu_ po to, żeby wilkołakom trochę ulżyło… zwłaszcza kiedy taka rewolucja zrodziła się z zemsty.

Remus wciągnął szybko oddech.

– Tak wiele naszej kultury opiera się na zemście, Harry…

– I nie będę was zmuszał do zmiany – powiedział Harry. – Ale powiem wam, że jeśli chcecie poświęcić się bezmyślnej zemście, to musicie najpierw opuścić mój sojusz. To pozbawi was mojej ochrony. Zastanów się, zanim cokolwiek zrobisz, Remusie.

Remus ponownie czuł się zagubiony. _Czego_ Harry w tym wszystkim nie rozumiał? Przecież cierpienie wilkołaków _było_ ignorowane już od dawna. Mugolaki przynajmniej znalazły wsparcie w Dumbledorze. Harry pomagał innym magicznym stworzeniom. A wilkołaki nie miały nikogo, więc postanowiły zażądać uwagi – a wtedy Harry odwrócił się od nich, zamiast całym sercem stanąć po ich stronie.

Remus wychodził z założenia, że skoro był zarówno czarodziejem, jak i wilkołakiem, ze sporą dozą doświadczenia w obu kulturach i bezwzględną lojalnością wobec stada, to zdoła przekonać Harry’ego do zrozumienia. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wszelkie próby były skazane na porażkę.

– Gdybyś mi tylko zaufał… – spróbował.

– Nie zrobię tego, póki nie udowodnisz, że jesteś godzien zaufania – powiedział Harry.

– Co mógłbym zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył? – zapytał z desperacją Remus. To nie tylko był przywódca jego stada; to również był chłopiec, którego pomagał wychowywać, syn Jamesa, chrześniak Syriusza. Tak strasznie _bolało_ widzieć go takim oziębłym, wyniosłym i nieugiętym.

– Nie mogę zaoferować ci po prostu zwykłego testu – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli chcesz się ze mną pogodzić, Remusie, to musisz wyjść mi naprzeciw, a uwierz mi, zauważę, kiedy w ogóle zaczniesz się starać. Póki co oczekiwałeś ode mnie tylko ustępstw. To jest nie do przyjęcia. Jeśli nie chcesz pojawić się na festiwalu, to nie. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł z biblioteki, aportując się między jednym krokiem a drugim.

Remus usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.


	14. Rozdział dziesiąty: Tajemniczy wrogowie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co do CHUJA.
> 
> Historia wykręciła się tak nagle i gwałtownie, że kompletnie zniszczyła mi rozpiskę.
> 
> *grozi historii koszmarną śmiercią w płomieniach*
> 
> Nie mam pojęcia, co właściwie mam zrobić z tym... tym gównem, który mi nagle zaprezentowano. Siedzi sobie jak jakaś kwoka pośród wszystkiego i śmierdzi. Po prostu argh. Nawet nie wiem _co z tym właściwie zrobić._ Nie mam pojęcia, po co ja to właściwie napisałam. Jakby mnie coś nagle opętało. Sama nie wiedziałam, co się właściwie stanie w następnej chwili.
> 
> *grozi historii koszmarną śmiercią z odmrożeń*
> 
> W sumie mogłabym usunąć ten rozdział, który ma już 4500 słów i zacząć od nowa.
> 
> Problem w tym, że naprawdę chcę przekonać się, jak to się rozwinie.
> 
> A to oznacza konieczność napisania rozpiski od nowa. I teraz rewolucja zatrzęsie samymi fundamentami świata, a ja nie wiem nawet, jak to pogodzić z Willoughbym, Whitestag, wilkołakami i wszystkimi innymi planami, jakie miałam w zanadrzu.
> 
> Argh.
> 
> *grozi historii koszmarną śmiercią z wykrwawienia*
> 
> Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że o ile ten rozdział wyjdzie w miarę szybko, o tyle napisanie następnego może mi chwilę zająć, bo nie jestem pewna ile mi zajmie pisanie rozpiski od nowa.
> 
> Argh.
> 
> Witam wszystkich w rozdziale, który nie miał istnieć, a który zmienił mi całą resztę historii tylko po to, by się do niej wcisnąć na chama.

– I wydaje ci się, że znajdziemy wszystkie produkty w mugolskich sklepach? – Oczy Kamelii były szeroko otwarte z niedowierzania.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Róża zapewniła mnie, że to nie będzie problem. – Okazało się, że Róża też była mugolką, ale wyrosła w mugolskim świecie i ugryziono ją, jak miała dziewiętnaście lat. Była przekonana, że wciąż znajdzie wszystko, co będzie jej potrzebne, w mugolskich sklepach. Jej bratnia dusza, Bavaros, czarodziej, i tak miał zamiar wybrać się razem z nią, choćby po to, by na Pokątnej wymienić galeony Harry’ego na mugolskie pieniądze, ale też dlatego, że generalnie nie przepadał za sytuacjami, w których Róża starała się wybierać w niemagiczne miejsca bez kogoś, kto mógłby ją obronić. Kamelia powiedziała Harry’emu w zaufaniu, że Bavaros wciąż obawiał się, że Róża przy pierwszej lepszej okazji spróbuje wrócić do swojej rodziny, mimo że wyrzucili ją z domu, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, czym była.

To była jedna sprawa, której Harry już zdążył się nauczyć: nigdy nie wtrącać się w sprawy między bratnimi duszami. W watasze było kilka takich par i zachowywali się, jakby się kochali i jednocześnie nienawidzili, w jednej chwili wtulali się w siebie, a w następnej rzucali się sobie do gardeł. Harry może i zająłby w tym jakąś pozycję, gdyby Bavaros był mężem Róży, korzystając z sytuacji, by zarówno poznać swojego nowego sojusznika, jak i ukoić jego lęki, ale Kamelia wyjaśniła mu, że ponieważ nie jest jej mężem, a bratnią duszą, to jego paranoja tylko by się pogorszyła.

– No dobrze, a co z zaproszeniami? – zapytał Harry, odwracając się i kiwając głową do Brugmansji, wilkołaczycy, której polecił się nimi zająć.

– Większość przywódców stad, do których wysłałeś sowy, odpisało – powiedziała młoda kobieta, rozkładając przed sobą listy na kuchennym stole. Harry z lekkim rozbawieniem pomyślał, że była odpowiedzią na pytanie Dracona, czy wilkołaki w ogóle się myły. Jej włosy były długie, brązowe, proste i idealnie czyste, w dodatku jej paznokcie wyglądały, jakby zarabiała na dbaniu o dłonie. – Tygrys nie, ale on i tak by się nie pojawił; w ogóle nie wchodzi w kontakty z czarodziejami. Yuna jest zajęta pilnowaniem nowej pary w swoim stadzie, która właśnie nawiązuje więź między sobą, więc nie może przyjść. Wolność ci nie ufa. – Poderwała wzrok, mrugając. – Ale wszyscy pozostali mają zamiar pojawić się na festiwalu. Siedemnaście przywódców stad z dwudziestu to nie taki zły wynik, Dziki.

Harry skrzywił się. Wilkołaki zaczęli nazywać go Dzikim. Zapytał je, czemu, czym zyskał sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie od Brugmansji i „Bo tak właśnie pachniesz” od Kamelii. Samo w sobie nie byłoby takie złe, ale zaczynały używać tego słowa jak tytułu.

Ale miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, więc nie mógł teraz o to naciskać.

– Czy większość z nich zdaje sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, jakie stwarza dla nich departament?

Brugmansja kiwnęła głową.

– W czasie pełni pozostaną w domach. Oczywiście, nie jesteśmy w stanie ustalić, gdzie departament uderzy następnym razem. Nasza wataha była oczywistym celem, bo byliśmy stadem Lokiego, ale teraz? – Pokręciła głową i Harry zauważył troskę, którą odważnie starała się ukryć w swoich oczach. Wszystko w niej wrzeszczało „wychowywana pod kloszem czystokrwista”, ale Harry nie znał jej prawdziwego imienia, czy nazwiska. – Możliwe, że znowu spróbują nas zaatakować.

– Lepiej, żeby tego nie zrobili, dla ich własnego dobra – powiedział łagodnie Harry, a wpół–otwarta szafka obok niego zalśniła, jakby pokryła się złotem. Kamelia nachyliła się, pławiąc się w zapachu magii, podczas gdy Brugmansja uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

– _Ufamy_ ci, że nas ochronisz, Dziki – powiedziała miękko. – Ale to i tak jest straszne, ta świadomość, że mogą nas zabić, jak tylko zobaczą nas w wilczej formie. – Zadrżała i objęła się rękami, spuszczając wzrok. – Żeby już nie wspomnieć o nowych prawach.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, żeby w pomieszczeniu nie doszło do niczego agresywniejszego poza podmuchami wiatru.

– One również mnie denerwują – powiedział.

To, o czym czarownice departamentu wspomniały w holu ministerstwa, stało się „oficjalnym” prawem zaledwie następnego dnia. Wilkołaki miały w miejscach publicznych nosić obroże i posiadać papiery rejestracji, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał jakieś wątpliwości, kim są. Obroże, zgodnie z tym, co wyniosłym tonem wyjaśniała w swoim artykule reporterka Gina de Rousseau, miały po prostu identyfikować wilkołaki, a nie w żaden sposób je ograniczać magicznie.

Harry miał to gdzieś. Nawet jeśli ministerstwo potrzebowało możliwości do zidentyfikowania wilkołaków na pierwszy rzut oka, a nie sądził, żeby to było konieczne, to czemu wybrali właśnie obroże? Zrobiono to wyłącznie przez wzgląd na ich poniżające znaczenie. Jak tylko rozeszły się wieści, napisał o tym do Scrimgeoura, prosty list. Czy wiedział o tym w dniu, kiedy Harry go odwiedził?

Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. Harry nie wiedział, czy to oznacza, że listy Scrimgeoura są tak pilnie strzeżone, że minister nie miał odwagi do niego napisać, czy też ktoś może przechwycił wiadomość. Zaczynał się przychylać w stronę przechwycenia, bo minister nie spróbował również skontaktować się z nim w żaden inny sposób.

_Pewnie jego też to wszystko wkurza,_ pomyślał Harry, _ja, Amelia Bones i ktokolwiek, kto ustanowił te idiotyczne prawa. Sprowadziłem wilkołaki do ministerstwa. Naciskam._

Miał jednak zamiar dalej naciskać. Poprosił kilku wilkołaków o sprawdzenie książek prawnych Blacków, kiedy rozmawiał ze swoimi sojusznikami i organizował festiwal, a oni znaleźli niewielki kruczek prawny, z istnienia którego Harry nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Był to sposób na zainterweniowanie w sprawy ministerstwa w absolutnie zgodny z prawem sposób, ponieważ, oczywiście, stare rody znęcały się nad Wizengamotem, póki nie zyskali jakichś specjalnych ulg.

Istniały chwile, w jakich Harry był szczerze wdzięczy, że Regulus ustanowił go dziedzicem Blacków i to właśnie była jedna z nich.

* * *

Mężczyzna, który otworzył drzwi, spojrzał surowo na Harry’ego. Harry przyjrzał mu się. Miał pozbawione wyrazu oczy i twarz, ale Harry wiedział, że ta obojętność kryje raczej za sobą przebiegłość, nie głupotę. Innymi słowy, był całkiem podobny do swojego syna, Marcusa, kapitana drużyny quidditcha przez pierwsze trzy lata nauki Harry’ego w Hogwarcie.

– Pan Flint? – zapytał. – Aureliusz Flint?

– Harry _vates_ – powiedział mężczyzna bez cienia uśmiechu w głosie, po czym odstąpił od drzwi. – Co pana sprowadza do mojego gabinetu?

Harry pojął sugestię i wszedł do środka; pojawił się w ministerstwie w godzinach pracy Eryki, dzięki której udało mu się przedostać niezauważenie przez punkt sprawdzania różdżek, ale cokolwiek dziwnie by wyglądało, gdyby ktoś przyłapał go na odwiedzinach pomniejszego urzędnika z Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń.

– Chciałem po prostu porozmawiać – powiedział. – Marcus polecił mi kiedyś pańskie usługi. Powiedział, że był pan kiedyś wspaniałym graczem w quidditcha, co może oznaczać, że mamy coś wspólnego.

Usiadł na stojącym przed biurkiem krześle. Aureliusz Flint zajął fotel za nim, nawet przez chwilę nie spuszczając Harry’ego ze swoich wielkich, bystrych oczu.

– Nigdy nie byłem szukającym – odparł. – Ale owszem, grałem jako pałkarz.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Czyli przynajmniej to jedno mamy wspólnego – powiedział. Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyjął obraz pieczęci, którą skopiował ostrożnie z ryciny, znajdującej się w książce o prawie. Był to herb rodziny Blacków, ale w miejscu motta _Toujours Pur_ znajdowały się słowa _Amicitia percutere._ Aureliusz podniósł kartkę i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, nie dając po sobie czegokolwiek poznać.

Harry jednak go obserwował i zobaczył, że na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.

Chwilę później odłożył herb na blat swojego biurka i kiwnął głową.

– Tak – powiedział. – Osoba pracująca w tym biurze faktycznie przyjmuje na siebie obowiązek służenia rodowi Blacków, _vatesie._ A pan jest obecnie legalnym dziedzicem Blacków, prawda?

– Tymczasowo jego nestorem, póki Regulus Black dochodzi do siebie po ranie, którą otrzymał w zamachu na własne życie – powiedział Harry. Pierwszy raz musiał uciec się do tej przykrywki, ponieważ niewielu ludzi poza jego kręgiem najbliższych zdawało sobie w ogóle sprawę z nieobecności Regulusa. – Dlatego też chcę poprosić pana o przysługę.

Aureliusz kiwnął głową, jakby Harry niczego innego nie robił w swoim życiu, jak prosił go o coś takiego.

– Słucham?

– Niedawno ogłoszono nowe prawa dotyczące wilkołaków – powiedział Harry, zabierając z powrotem swoją kopię pieczęci. – Zmuszające je do noszenia obroży i papierów identyfikacyjnych. Chcę dowiedzieć się, kto je zaproponował.

– Amelia Bones – powiedział Aureliusz, wyraźnie rad, że tak łatwo był w stanie wywiązać się z tego obowiązku.

– Jak bardzo jest pan pewien tej informacji? – zapytał Harry. Jeśli to na pewno, bez dwóch zdań, była ona, to przyjmie to do wiadomości, ale zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, że ta przerażona kobieta, którą zobaczył drugiego sierpnia, miała nad sobą pełną kontrolę. Jeśli ktoś pociągał za sznurki, w jakiś sposób manipulując nią, to chciał dowiedzieć się, kto mógłby to być.

Aureliusz zawahał się.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Właśnie. W tej grze biorą udział inni gracze – inni szefowie departamentów, Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, jak i niewątpliwie też ludzie, o których nawet nie słyszałem. Chcę, żeby dowiedział się pan, kto w ogóle wymyślił te ustawy, a przynajmniej żeby dostał się pan tak blisko niego jak tylko będzie pan w stanie. Amelia Bones służy tu do nagłaśniania sprawy, ale nie sądzę, żeby jej mózg był w stanie wymyślić coś takiego.

Aureliusz wyciągnął do niego rękę ponad biurkiem. Harry przyglądał się mu uważnie, póki nie usłyszał głębokiego tonu mężczyzny, w którym znajdowała się zaledwie nuta roztrzęsienia.

– Oficjalnie chciałbym poprosić o zwolnienie z tego obowiązku. Jeśli pan mnie z niego zwolni, to będę panu winien dług… a nawet dwa, jeden w zamian za oryginalny obowiązek, a drugi w zamian za pańską dobroć. Z przyjemnością je spłacę. Ale proszę o zwolnienie z tego konkretnego.

Harry przymrużył oczy, tym razem widząc, że mężczyzna blednie. _Wie, a przynajmniej podejrzewa, kto wyszedł z propozycją tych praw._

_I jest przerażony._

Wyglądało na to, że Harry będzie musiał stąpać ostrożnie. Przyszedł do Aureliusza Flinta po prostu dlatego, że jego biuro miało obowiązek pomóc osobie z rodu Blacków, ale być może sam Aureliusz był mocniej z tym wszystkim związany, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Lucjusz Malfoy może wiedzieć coś na ten temat.

Harry kiwnął głową, jakby zastanowił się nad tym i podjął decyzję. Aureliusz zamknął oczy, jego ręka opadła na biurko. Harry miał jednak na oku jego palce, przez zauważył, kiedy dwa z nich zgięły się i wskazały w dół.

_W kierunku podłogi? Czyżby ktoś pod biurem nas podsłuchiwał?_

_Nie, może pod ministerstwem._

Jak tylko o tym pomyślał, momentalnie przyszło mu do głowy, kto mógł wywołać w Aureliuszu taką zgrozę. Departament Tajemnic. Niewymowni. A ich biuro znajdowało się piętro pod Departamentem Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń.

Harry kiwnął głową, tym razem wyraźniej. Aureliusz spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym zwinął dłoń w pięść. Odchylił się w fotelu, uspokojony i niewzruszony, po czym spojrzał na twarz Harry’ego.

– W takim razie czego pan sobie ode mnie życzy? – zapytał.

– Chciałbym otrzymać listę wszystkich książek, w których znajdują się prawa dotyczące wilkołaków – powiedział Harry. – Pracuje pan w tym departamencie, więc bez problemu powinien pan być w stanie ją dla mnie zdobyć.

Aureliusz kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli zaś chodzi o drugą prośbę… – Harry przechylił głowę na bok, po czym wstał. – Wydaje mi się, że zostawię ją sobie na później.

Mężczyzna wyglądał przez moment na skwaszonego, jakby wolał spłacić oba długi od ręki, ale wstał, żeby odprowadzić Harry’ego do drzwi. Kiedy je przed nim otworzył, znalazł się blisko Harry’ego na tyle długo, by powiedzieć „Uważaj” tak cicho, że Harry nie usłyszałby tego bez wpływu swojej magii.

Harry pochwycił spojrzenie Aureliusza i poruszył głową w bardzo niewielkim kiwnięciu. Aureliusz wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy zamykał za nim drzwi.

Harry owinął się w swoje zaklęcie kompletnego zniknięcia i ruszył szybko w kierunku wind. Przybył sam, ponieważ dyskrecja była w tym przypadku ważniejsza od imponowania komukolwiek. Teraz chciał wydostać się czym prędzej z ministerstwa. Departament Tajemnic badał magię na jej najgłębszych poziomach i zawierał w sobie artefakty, zdolne do Merlin–wie–czego. Harry nie wiedział, czy już czasem nie dowiedzieli się o jego obecności w ministerstwie, dzięki jakimś niewykrywalnym osłonom, czy czymś w tym styli. Aureliusz z całą pewnością zachowywał się, jakby był przekonany, że są w stanie zobaczyć wszystko i wszędzie.

_Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu uwzięli się akurat na wilkołaki. Po co? Co oni mogą z tego mieć?_

Dotarł do wind i nacisnął guzik, żeby przyzwać jedną z nich. Kiedy na nią czekał, usłyszał za sobą kroki, lekkie, wykonane z gracją i niemal bezgłośne. Tak chodził doświadczony łowca albo szpieg. I zbliżały się do niego.

Odwrócił się. Korytarzem szedł płynnym krokiem czarodziej w lśniącym, szarym płaszczu, który odrzucał od siebie wszelkie światło. Gdyby Harry nie spodziewał się czegoś w tym stylu po usłyszeniu jego kroków, to pewnie nawet by go nie zauważył.

_Albo jej._ Płaszcz tak ciężko było zauważyć sam w sobie, że nie sposób było określić czającą się pod nim sylwetkę.

_Wygląda na to, że niewymowni domyślili się już, że rozmawiałem z Aureliuszem._

W tej chwili pojawiła się winda Harry’ego.

– Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń – rozległ się melodyjny głos ze środka, kiedy otwierały się drzwi, momentalnie zwracając na siebie uwagę niewymownego.

Wszedł do windy, przekonany że jego zaklęcie ochroni go przed wykryciem; w końcu właśnie do tego służyło. Chwilę później niewymowny wszedł razem z nim.

Harry wcisnął guzik Atrium. Niewymowny niczego nie zrobił, po prostu stał tam z pochyloną głową i przygarbionymi ramionami, niczym stary człowiek. Harry nie sądził, żeby naprawdę mógł być wiekowy, głównie przez sposób, w jaki się poruszał, ale jego postura skutecznie przesłaniała jego twarz.

Winda powoli zaczęła turkotać w dół. Harry czekał, z dłonią przyłożoną lekko do piersi. Jego magia, również ukryta przez zaklęcie, nuciła i brzęczała wokół niego. Niewymowny wciąż niczego nie zrobił. Harry zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie też może znajdować się Harry, czy też po prostu był przekonany, że dowolna niewidzialna osoba, która używała akurat windy, musiała być właśnie nim. _Dziwne, że nie pochylił się, żeby mnie złapać, kiedy naciskałem guzik do Atrium._

– Atrium – powiedział śpiewnie głos, kiedy zatrzymali się na tym piętrze, po czym drzwi otworzyły się. Chwilę później niewymowny stanął mu na drodze.

_Czyli wydaje mu się, że w ten sposób mnie złapie._ Harry wiedział, że mógłby zaszarżować na mężczyznę, a zaklęcie kompletnego zniknięcia nie dopuściłoby do złapania go, ale niewymowny i tak poleciałby w tył, co mogłoby zaalarmować innych, znajdujących się na tym samym poziomie.

Wiedział jednak, że nie może pozostać w windzie i dać się w niej złapać. Ponadto już nowe prawa anty–wilkołacze podniosły Harry’emu ciśnienie, więc jeśli dodać to, czego dowiedział się u Aureliusza Flinta, to teraz naprawdę nie miał ochoty dyskutować ze swoimi wrogami.

_Pogrywają sobie w coś. Nie wiem jeszcze w co. Ale pokażę im, co ich czeka na drugiej stronie planszy._

Zdjął z siebie _Extabesco plene_. Niewymowny momentalnie ruszył w jego stronę, wyciągając ukrytą pod rękawiczką dłoń. Wciąż się nie odezwał. Harry podejrzewał, że milczenie miało przestraszyć ofiarę.

W jego ręce coś błysnęło. Trzymał w niej coś niewielkiego i srebrnego, prawdopodobnie magiczny artefakt.

Harry nie miał najmniejszych zamiarów ciskać magią w coś, co wyglądało jak obroża. Znając jego szczęście, zaklęcie albo by się odbiło, albo zostało wchłonięte. Zamiast tego odrzucił grzywkę ze swojej blizny i otworzył usta, wydając z siebie przeraźliwie głośny, zszokowany wrzask.

Niewymowny drgnął, zamierając na chwilę. Harry zanurkował pod jego ręką i wbiegł do Atrium.

– Pomocy! Och, na pomoc!

Niemal momentalnie usłyszał zmierzające w swoją stronę kroki. Pierwszą osobą, która wyszła zza zakrętu, oczywiście, musiała być akurat Eryka, czarownica rejestrująca różdżki, która minęła prowadzącą do wind bramę. Zobaczyła go, po czym otworzyła szerzej oczy na widok niewymownego.

Harry poczuł, jak zalewa go złośliwa satysfakcja. _Chcą utrzymywać wszystko w tajemnicy? No to wyciągnijmy ich na światło dzienne, zobaczymy jak zareagują na oskarżenie o próbę porwania Chłopca, Który Przeżył._

– Harry! – zawołała Eryka. – Nic ci nie jest?

Harry zobaczył łopoczący za nią szary płaszcz kolejnego niewymownego. Wokół rozlegało się coraz więcej dudnień nadciągających kroków i choć przynajmniej część prawdopodobnie okaże się gośćmi, czy personelem ministerstwa, to reszta najprawdopodobniej była posiłkami z Departamentu Tajemnic. Harry nie wiedział, jak wiele byli gotowi zaryzykować do utrzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy.

Wyrzucił dłoń przed siebie, szepcząc _„Exculpo”,_ stworzone kiedyś przez niego zaklęcie. Ręka, która właśnie sięgała ku ramieniu Eryki, zniknęła, kompletnie usunięta z rzeczywistości. Niewymowny – albo niewymowna, jeśli sądzić po głosie – wydała z siebie głośny, zszokowany jęk, a Eryka obróciła się szybko i zobaczyła ją. Kiedy Harry do niej dołączył, miała już wyciągniętą różdżkę i rozglądała się podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– _Drętwota! –_ krzyknęła, a strumień czerwonego światła trafił niewymowną, która padła bez ruchu. Eryka zaśmiała się nerwowo.

Harry zauważył kątem oka coraz więcej szarych płaszczy i podejrzewał, że niewymowni wyprosili wszystkich z tego piętra i pozostawili na nim Erykę, żeby nikt, kto pojawi się nagle w ministerstwie, nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Złapał Erykę za rękę i pociągnął ja w kierunku wrót. Eryka chętnie podążyła za nim, ale co chwila oglądała się przez ramię.

– Co to za _jedni?_ – zapytała z oburzeniem, kiedy mijali fontannę.

– Niewymowni – powiedział Harry i zobaczył, jak z twarzy Eryki znika wszelki kolor. Kiwnął głową. – Tak, obawiam się, że właśnie pozbawiłem cię pracy w ministerstwie – powiedział. – Czy chciałabyś może nową?

– Ale ja właściwie niczego nie potrafię poza sprawdzaniem różdżek… – zaczęła paplać Eryka, wreszcie biegnąc bez ponaglania i kierując się w stronę windy, która zabierze ich do niepozornej budki telefonicznej.

– Możesz to robić dla mnie – wydyszał Harry. – Miałbym też dla ciebie kilka innych zadań. – Zauważył, nawet jeśli umknęło to Eryce, że jedna z szarych szat usiłowała zastąpić im drogę, nie dając wejść do windy. Lada moment będzie musiał użyć swojej magii.

A potem niewymowny odsłonił się, wyciągając czerwoną skorupkę, którą Harry znał aż za dobrze. Była to skorupka bezruchrząszcza, która go uwięzi wraz w jego magii, jeśli tylko ją tknie; używano ich do więzienia czarodziejów o lordowskiej mocy, oskarżonych o jakieś zbrodnie.

Harry pomyślał o Doncanie, o Opalline’ach, o poczerniałych od płomieni kamieniach, na których stało Gollrish Y Thie, po czym otworzył usta. Zionął intensywnym, białym płomieniem, który pochwycił i spopielił lecącą w niego skorupę.

Płomień pomknął również w niewymownego, który podniósł dłoń. Srebrny pierścień zamigotał na jego palcu, absorbując ogień. Następnie wyciągnął niewielką, szklaną kulkę, w której zapieczętowane było coś, co dla oczu Harry’ego wyglądało jak róża, i posłał ją łagodnie w Harry’ego.

Harry czuł skupioną w niej magię, tętniącą w powietrzu z mocą, która mogła rywalizować z jego własną. Nie ważył się jej tknąć. Złapał Erykę za ramię i przesunął ją bezpiecznie za siebie, po czym zrobił coś, czego nie robił już od ponad miesiąca, otworzył swój przewód daru _absorbere_ tak szeroko, jak tylko był w stanie.

Magia, która pomknęła tą „gardzielą” była znacznie przyjemniejsza od czegokolwiek, co otrzymał od śmierciożerców czy Voldemorta. Dzwoniło w niej aż od mocy i Harry zadygotał, zmuszając się do przełykania w kilka sekund tego, co zwykle wchłaniał przez wiele minut. Już wiedział, że magia kulki miała coś wspólnego z czasem.

_Paskudne rzeczy badają w tym swoim Departamencie Tajemnic._

Kulka wylądowała na podłodze przed nim i roztrzaskała się, kompletnie pozbawiona magii. Niewymowny warknął, jako pierwszy wydając spośród nich wydając jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Harry podniósł wzrok. Drżał z wysiłku utrzymywania tak wielkich ilości magii, która miotała się w nim dziko, ewidentnie będąc bardziej świadomą od dowolnej innej, którą wchłonął do tej pory. Miał wrażenie, że mogło mieć to związek z koniecznością przebywania w tak niewielkim przedmiocie. Czuł się dziko i słodko w sposób, w jaki zwykle czuł się wyłącznie dzięki pieśni feniksa. Ciężko mu przychodziło mówienie, zamiast śpiewu czy ryku.

– Rusz się.

O niewymownym można było powiedzieć wiele, ale na pewno nie był głupi. Odsunął się. Harry złapał Erykę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Już nie słyszał innych nadciągających niewymownych. Podejrzewał, że obawiali się, że ich również osuszy z magii, a przynajmniej osuszy ich artefakty, jeśli się do niego zbliżą.

Wepchnął Erykę do windy i obrócił się, żeby nie tracić niewymownych z oczu. Najbliższy stał z założonymi rękami, co Harry wywnioskował po lekkim wydęciu na płaszczu, przyglądając mu się.

_Spokojny,_ odnotował Harry. _Czyli w ogóle nie przejmują się czymkolwiek, co mógłbym zrobić, jak już się stąd wydostanę. Prawdopodobnie wydaje im się, że będą w stanie postawić się czemukolwiek, czego nie ogłosiłbym w miejscu publicznym, a w samym ministerstwie nikt nie ośmieli się mnie wspierać, zwłaszcza jeśli wszyscy są równie przerażeni co Aureliusz._

Drugi niewymowny zatrzymał się obok tego, który rzucił w nich kulką, akurat kiedy winda zagrzechotała i ruszyła w górę. Miał przy sobie coś, co wyglądało jak myślodsiewnia, ale zawarty w niej płyn był niebieski, zamiast srebrnego. Pierwszy mężczyzna włożył palce do cieczy, po czym pstryknął nimi w kierunku windy. Harry patrzył niepewnie, jak krople padają nisko pod nimi.

– _Obliviate –_ zaintonował spokojnie niewymowny.

Obok Harry’ego Eryka westchnęła nagle, zadygotała, po czym rozejrzała się z oszołomieniem.

– Co? Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało?

Harry czuł potężne przymuszenie, które naciskało mu na umysł, usiłując rozszarpać swoimi zębiskami wspomnienia, zmuszając do zapomnienia o tym, co się właśnie stało. Wzniósł swoje tarcze oklumencyjne, ale przymuszenie przegryzło się przez nie. Harry warknął i wzniósł swoją magię i wolę, bronią się, walcząc w ten sam sposób, jak walczył, ilekroć Dumbledore starał się go do czegokolwiek przymusić.

Zaklęcie roztrzaskało się tak niespodziewanie, że Harry osunął się na kolana. Potrząsnął głową i oparł dłoń o ścianę windy, podźwigając się na nogi. Spojrzał w dół, na twarze niewymownych, pozostających coraz bardziej w dole.

_Na kogo jeszcze mogą wpłynąć, mając pod ręką tego rodzaju artefakty?_ pomyślał Harry. _Z całą pewnością na każdego w ministerstwie. Scrimgeoura. Aureliusza. Percy’ego. No i Merlin jeden wie, jak daleki mają zasięg poza ministerstwem. Czym właściwie zajmują się niewymowni? Ważnymi sprawami ministerstwa. Tak ważnymi, rzecz jasna, że jeśli muszą potem_ obliviatować _swoje ofiary, to wszyscy przyjmą to na porządku dziennym._

Zadrżał. Wyglądało na to, że w ministerstwie rozwijał się kolejny rak, który dopiero teraz wyszedł na jaw. Coś zwijało się w Departamencie Tajemnic, wyraźnie gotowe do ataku. Przynajmniej niektórzy z niewymownych chcieli, by wilkołaki stały się tak wyalienowane ze społeczeństwa, jak to możliwe.

_Dlaczego?_

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro. Tego jeszcze nie wiedział. Ale możliwe, że udanie się z tym do gazet nie będzie najlepszym pomysłem. Gdyby niewymowni nie wyprosili wszystkich z Atrium, a potem zniszczyli wspomnienia jedynego świadka, to wtedy tak. Ale jeśli jako jedyny będzie rozgłaszał prawdę o tym, co zaszło, to przy niewymownych, trzymających w rękach życia tak wielu ludzi i w dodatku przy tak bardzo zmiennej, zacietrzewionej naturze opinii publicznej dotyczącej Chłopca, Który Przeżył, próba wywleczenia tego na światło dzienne może okazać się samobójstwem.

Nie panikował jednak, jak miałoby to miejsce kiedyś, na myśl o tym, jak wielu ludzi niewymowni mogli krzywdzić w różnych porach i za pomocą rozmaitych artefaktów, których natury nawet nie znał. Niewymowni musieliby być skończonymi idiotami, żeby zacząć polować na ludzi wyłącznie dlatego, że mogą. Cała ich potęga opierała się na pozostawaniu w ukryciu i osiąganiu tajemniczych, jakby nie patrzeć, celów ich ministerstwa. Prawdopodobnie wierzą teraz, że Harry odkrył źródło ich mocy i wejdzie z nimi w sytuację patową, pragnąć ochronić niewinnych, ale powoli będzie rozwijał w sobie paranoję, oglądając się na każdy cień i zastanawiając się, jak wiele z nich rzucili właśnie oni. Nie będą chcieli oferować mu wymówek, dzięki którym mógłby rzucić się na nich z magicznymi pazurami.

Gdyby zrobili to przed jego wyjazdem do Sanktuarium, to mogliby nawet mieć rację.

Nie teraz jednak. Harry w pełni miał zamiar używać swojej magii, ale wolał nie informować ich o tym, póki nie będzie za późno.

– Wciąż mi nie odpowiedziałeś – powiedziała Eryka z lekkim jęknięciem w głosie, kiedy winda wreszcie się zatrzymała. – Co ja tu… – Westchnęła głośno, zauważając jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. – Harry?

Harry złapał ją mocno za rękę.

– Tak – powiedział. – Przykro mi, Eryko, ale przed chwilą uratowałem cię od potężnych wrogów, którzy cię _zobliwiatowali_ i obawiam się, że straciłaś swoją pracę w ministerstwie. Czy możesz mi zaufać, że się tobą zajmę?

Eryka pokiwała głową, wyglądając, jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się od omdlenia z zachwytu.

– Co to byli za jedni?

– Powiem ci, jak znajdziemy się w bezpiecznym miejscu – powiedział Harry, po czym, jak tylko wyszli z budki, przyciągnął ją blisko do siebie i aportował się.

* * *

– Proszę pana? – zagaił Harry, zaglądając przez drzwi do pokoju w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, w którym Snape urządził sobie laboratorium. – Czy mogę z panem porozmawiać?

Snape obejrzał się przez ramię, mieszając bulgoczący, fioletowy eliksir i kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, Harry. Daj mi tylko chwilę. – Stuknął różdżką kociołek, mamrocząc zaklęcie, które utrzymywało eliksir w jego obecnym stanie, po czym podszedł, żeby usiąść w jednym z ogromnych, wygodnych foteli, stojących w środku pokoju.

Harry pozwolił sobie opaść na drugie. Dopiero co wrócił z ministerstwa i umieścił Erykę w jednym z licznych, nieużywanych przez nikogo pokojów. Zapewnił Dracona i Kamelię, że Aureliusz Flint znajdzie dla nich wszystkie możliwe prawa, które dotyczą wilkołaków, ale nie powiedział im jeszcze o ataku niewymownych. Najpierw chciał się czymś zająć, a potem dopiero będzie znosił ich krzyki i deklaracje zemsty.

– Czy ma pan może myślodsiewnię? – zapytał.

Oczy Snape’a przymrużyły się nieznacznie.

– Oczywiście.

Harry odetchnął.

– Czy mogę z niej skorzystać?

Snape przytaknął, po czym wstał, nie spuszczając Harry’ego z oczu i poszedł do szafki po przeciwnej stronie pokoju i otworzył ją. Harry odprowadzał go wzrokiem tak spokojnie, jak tylko był w stanie w sytuacji, kiedy dopiero co umknął pościgowi. Snape coraz częściej zachowywał się po staremu, głównie dlatego, że ciągle unikał wilkołaków. Harry nie chciał wytrącić go z równowagi.

Poza tym, tak naprawdę się nie bał. Był po prostu bardzo, bardzo _zły._

Snape przyniósł myślodsiewnię, po czym postawił ją przed nim. Harry zawahał się przez moment, po czym wyciągnął rękę w bok.

– _Accio_ różdżka – wymamrotał. Nie był właściwie pewien, jak wyciągnąć konkretne wspomnienia bez różdżki.

Cyprysowy patyk minął pół–otwarte drzwi Snape’a i uderzył go w palce. Harry mruknął z satysfakcją, po czym przyłożył ją do skroni, przypominając sobie tak wiele szczegółów ataku niewymownych, jak tylko był w stanie. Po chwili srebrne strzępki myśli zaczęły pojawiać się nad powierzchnią skóry, więc wskazał różdżką myślodsiewnię, pokazując im, gdzie mają się udać. Po niedługim czasie oparł się o fotel z westchnięciem. Teraz przynajmniej miał zapis tego, co go spotkało i mógł zrobić ich więcej, na wypadek, gdyby _coś_ mu się przytrafiło.

– Czy mogę? – zapytał Snape, wskazując na myślodsiewnię.

– Jeśli obieca mi pan, że po wszystkim nie zniszczy pan pokoju – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

Snape podniósł brew.

– Obiecuję – mruknął, po czym pochylił się, żeby zanurzyć twarz w myślodsiewni. Harry wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju z ręką trzymającą kikut za plecami i klnąc głośno w swojej głosie.

_Wygląda na to, że będę musiał kopać głębiej, niż mi się kiedykolwiek wydawało,_ pomyślał. _Wydawało mi się, że prawa anty–wilkołacze napędzane są zwyczajnym, ludzkim strachem. Wydawało mi się, że jak tylko odsunę od władzy kilku kluczowych graczy, znajdujących się w ministerstwie u władzy, to cała ta kampania przeciw wilkołakom straci na sile. Ale to… to idzie głębiej. Znacznie głębiej. I to dosłownie._

_Najbardziej zaszkodzi mi w tej chwili brak informacji. Potrzebuję dowiedzieć się tak wiele o Departamencie Tajemnic, jak tylko będę w stanie. Napiszę do Lucjusza Malfoya i zapytam go, ile wie, podobnie z Aureliuszem Flintem. Merlin wie, że facet prosperuje głównie dzięki korupcji w ministerstwie i jeśli ktokolwiek zdoła znaleźć dla mnie skorumpowanego niewymownego, albo kogokolwiek skłonnego do wyjawienia czegoś o departamencie za pieniądze, to będzie to właśnie on._

_Muszę też zrobić okopy wokół własnych pozycji i chronić moich sojuszników w każdy możliwy sposób. Potrzebuję mieć po swojej stronie każdą możliwą przewagę._

_Muszę się też przygotować na przejście do ofensywy. Niebawem nastąpi publikacja Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, w dodatku ciągle wydawane są nowe prawa anty–wilkołacze i nie sądzę, żeby sytuacja patowa między Scrimgeourem i szefami departamentów może trwać bez końca. W dodatku prędzej czy później Willoughby znajdzie kogoś, kto go wysłucha i zaczną się naciski o ten nieszczęsny sąd wojskowy, nawet jeśli będą chcieli po prostu mnie powstrzymać. No i nie wiem, co właściwie wyprawia Whitestag. Do tego szkoła niebawem się zaczyna. Merlin jeden też wie, co właściwie myślą o tej całej sytuacji czarodzieje z innych krajów._

Spróbował zwolnić kroku, ale mógł tylko przyśpieszyć, bo nowe pomysły wybuchały mu w głowie niczym fajerwerki.

_Najważniejsze w tej chwili, poza odkryciem o niewymownych tak wiele, jak tylko będę w stanie, będzie ustanowienie jakiejś stałej linii komunikacji ze Scrimgeourem. Sowia poczta w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie działa. Ale…_

Harry poczuł, jak na twarzy pojawia mu się rekini uśmiech. _Fred i George, oczywiście. Nikt nie będzie uważał za dziwne, że utrzymują ze mną kontakt, w końcu podarowałem im pieniądze na otwarcie sklepu. A Percy to ich brat. Chwilę nam zajmie ustalenie, jak właściwie zabrać się za to tak, żeby ich nie przyłapano, ale taki wybieg powinien naprawdę dobrze zadziałać._

Zaśmiał się, po czym usłyszał za sobą przeraźliwie szkaradne przekleństwa i poczuł, jak w pomieszczeniu zaczyna kumulować się magia.

Obrócił się szybko i zobaczył, że Snape wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni z twarzą mroczniejszą, niż Harry widział nawet po tym, jak członek stada Lokiego zacisnął mu zęby na szyi. Wyrzucił rękę w górę i regał z książkami zadygotał, po czym zaczął odsuwać się od ściany.

Harry pokręcił głową i pociągnął magię Snape’a swoim darem _absorbere,_ nie połykając jej, ale zwracając na siebie uwagę opiekuna.

– Obiecał pan, że nie zniszczy pan pokoju – zauważył.

– Ci... – zaczął Snape i znowu warknął. Powietrze wokół niego zamigotało przez moment, obrazując setki wijących się pazurów.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Mam zamiar z nimi _walczyć._

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Jak? – Najwyraźniej już myślał o problemach, jakie będą mieli, jeśli wydadzą wojnę Departamentowi Tajemnic.

– Informacją – powiedział szorstko Harry. – Od Lucjusza Malfoya, jeśli będę w stanie, jak i nawiązując kontakt ze Scrimgeourem poprzez Percy’ego Weasleya. Mam zamiar ustalić też każdą przewagę, jaką mogę mieć nad nimi i wykorzystać je _wszystkie._ – Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, po czym zaczął statecznie zaginać palce. – Już zacząłem badać magię miejsc, ponieważ Leśna Twierdza może stać się ogromnym źródłem zasobów, jeśli tylko nauczę się, jak z niego korzystać. Mam zamiar przyłączyć się do Connora i nauczyć przemiany animagicznej. Mam sojuszników o możliwościach, na jakie nigdy się nie powoływałem, którzy mogą zająć się sprawami, które nie sprawią im _najmniejszych_ kłopotów, ale do których nigdy ich nie oddelegowywałem. Mam zamiar nawiązać kontakt z wrogami moich wrogów. Mam zamiar pytać o przeszłość moich rodziców, ponieważ muszę ustalić, co tak naprawdę oznaczała przepowiednia, która pomogła mi w pokonaniu Dumbledore’a, czy moi rodzice naprawdę postawili mu się trzykrotnie. – Zagiął kciuk i westchnął z irytacją, bo skończyły mu się palce. – _Oraz_ będę pracował nad odzyskaniem lewej dłoni.

– Co się zmieniło? – zapytał cicho Snape.

– Jestem _zmęczony –_ powiedział szczerze Harry. – Oddałem się rewolucji głównie przez wzgląd na wilkołaki i moją ścieżkę _vatesa_ , oczywiście, ale ten atak uświadomił mi w pełni jak _koszmarnie_ mam _dość_ ludzi, którzy mi grożą, atakują mnie, starają się mnie zabić, albo spętać, czy złapać. – Pomyślał o przymuszeniu, narzuconym przez _obliviatujący_ artefakt, z którego skorzystali niewymowni i jak bardzo przypominało mu to Lily i Dumbledorze. – Zbyt długo już to znosiłem. Nie sądzę też już, że walka we własnej obronie jest w jakikolwiek sposób niewłaściwa – istnieją sposoby, w jakie mogę walczyć z innymi ludźmi, nie tylko z Voldemortem, bez kompletnego odrzucania od siebie moich zasad. – Obejrzał się przez ramię na Snape’a. – Sam mi pan to pokazał, kiedy przypomniał mi pan, że powinno mi zależeć bardziej na żywych, niż martwych. Zrobię, co będę musiał, a potem zmierzę się z konsekwencjami. Ale nie pozwolę im się zastraszyć.

Oczy Snape’a lśniły z agresywnej dumy.

– Tym razem naprawdę mi się wydaje, że sobie z tym poradzisz, Harry – powiedział.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego gorzko. Nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć, że był gotów zaatakować na długo przed tym, jak zostanie zagoniony w kozi róg, choć pewnie nie ścigał by wycofującym się przed nim przeciwników, ponieważ to już nie byłoby słuszne. Ale obraz niewymownych tak swobodnie _obliviatujących_ Erykę, a potem odprowadzających windę spojrzeniami, przekonani, że nic im nie będzie w stanie zrobić, jakby byli nietykalni, koszmarnie go _wkurwiał._

– Poradzi pan sobie, jeśli zostawię teraz pana samego? – zapytał. Magia Snape’a wciąż wiła się od jego temperamentu.

Snape spojrzał na niego surowo.

– Obiecuję ci, że nie otruję żadnego wilkołaka – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął szybko głową, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Miał tam pióro i pergamin. Zapisze relację z ataku i wszystkiego, co zapamiętał, po czym zrobi listę osób, które oddeleguje do specyficznych zadań.

_Tym razem,_ pomyślał, czując jak żal ścieka po nim, niczym deszcz po szkle. _Chciałbym wciąż móc wszystkim się zajmować i brać na siebie tylko te obowiązki, które jestem w stanie udźwignąć, ale nie mogę, już nie. Jeśli spróbuję podjąć się walki na zbyt wielu frontach, to przegram na wszystkich. Dlatego poproszę Hermionę o sprawdzenie wszystkiego od legalnej strony, jak i kilku członków stada o pomoc z innymi wilkołakami, i Honorię o użyczenie mi kilku iluzji, i innych, żeby mieli na oku wrogów, których poczynania trzeba śledzić, a potem sprawdzę, jak Draco radzi sobie z wynajdywaniem nowych zaklęć, i zapytam, czy Eryka może pomóc mi w pilnowaniu bezpieczeństwa wszystkich, i poproszę Petera o uczenie mnie przemiany animagicznej, i…_

Umysł pulsował mu gładko, wyglądając daleko naprzód. Za wszystkim tym biegło proste zdanie, niczym mantra.

_Nie dam im się zastraszyć._


	15. [Edycja rozpiski po rozdziale dziesiątym.]

– Pierwsza zasada: Nic nie jest pewne. Kilka spraw, o których wspomniałam ostatnim razem, teraz w ogóle nie będzie miało miejsca. To _nie oznacza,_ że w jakiś sposób zmieniłam historię, główną fabułę siódmego tomu, czy rozdział 53, “Horkruksy”, który wyjawia, czemu siódma część będzie aż tak mroczna. Dotyczy jednak innych spraw, o których wspomniałam w czasie pisania Wiatru, kiedy mówiłam, że “nigdy nie dojdzie do [x]”. Cóż, teraz dojdzie.

– Rozwój postaci Dracona. Niech mnie cholera. Całe mnóstwo rozwoju postaci Dracona.

– Będę miała okazję do napisania anarchistycznych (tak jakby) dziennikarzy. _Uwielbiam_ ich.

– Zachariaszowi oberwie się po dumie parę razy – czasami od Thomasa, ale głównie od Hermiony.

– Zachowałam dwa tytuły rozdziałów – “ _Probo Memoriter Meus”_ i _“_ Patrz gdzie spadnie piękno” – ale teraz znajdą się pod nimi kompletnie inne treści. Ot, magia pisania rozpiski od nowa. [ **G** : pamiętacie te rozdziały, których przekłady musiałam sama napisać, albo znaleźć, bo wzorowała na nich tytuły? Nie ma ich w nowej rozpisce! Argh!]

– Nie musiałam wszystkiego zmieniać tak dogłębnie, jak mi się początkowo wydawało. Uff. Głównie wzmocniłam wpływy DT i pomniejszyłam wpływy Falco. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak strasznie bezwzględnie podchodzi do własnych zasad, uznałam, że jednak nie potrzebuje tak wiele czasu antenowego.

– Rozdział 23 spadnie na wszystkich z PIERDOLNIĘCIEM, którego siły wcześniej nie przewidywałam i nie doceniłam. No trudno. To tylko spotęguje napięcie, a to zawsze coś dobrego, nie?

– Nienawidzę rozdziałów 76–81.

– Za to uwielbiam rozdział 29. Hehehe.

– A w rozdziale 84 Harry będzie koszmarnie zawstydzony. Draconowi z kolei niemal para pójdzie uszami z zacietrzewienia.

– W historii pojawi się znacznie więcej mrocznych i bolesnych wątków, niż się spodziewałam. Za to te pogodniejsze są przeraźliwie jasnymi punktami w linii czasu. To przez nie właśnie zakończenie tego tomu okaże się znacznie gwałtowniejszym upadkiem niż zwykle. Katastrofa nadejdzie w czerwcu, robiąc miejsce dla siódmego tomu. Mówię wam, siódmy tom to rycząca, usiłująca zerwać się z łańcucha bestia. Jedyne, na czym jej zależy, to na ucieczce, żeby mogła zabijać ludzi do woli.

  
  



	16. Dodatek: Kuląc się przed ciemnością

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie dodatki będą dotyczyły snów Snape’a.

– Doprawdy, Severusie, chodź już. – Lucjusz Malfoy podniósł jedną ze swoich eleganckich brwi, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że on sam nie wie, co począć z człowiekiem, który nie jest w stanie wysłuchać tak prostych instrukcji. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby twój przyszły Lord musiał na ciebie czekać, prawda?

Severus – który myślał o sobie jak o Snape’ie w każdej możliwej chwili, zdeterminowany do wyrzucenia z siebie zarówno nazwiska swojej matki, jak i imienia, które ta matka mu nadała – wyglądał na opanowanego, kiedy Malfoy na niego patrzył, ale pozwolił sobie na skrzywienie się, jak tylko się odwrócił. Malfoy uosabiał sobą wszystkie powody, przez które Severus nienawidził czystokrwistych, nawet jeśli im zazdrościł. Naturalna gracja, tak, z obietnicą, że zaraz pod nią kryje się stal, ale niewiele _faktycznej_ siły. Taktyka Lucjusza polegała na upokarzających uwagach, zwracaniu uwagi na okazany przypadkiem brak manier i uświadamianie tego tym, którzy je popełnili, w sposób, przez który czuli się jak dzieci, jak i w mimice, czy cichych, kojących słowach. Ale nauczył Severusa wyczuwania magii jako bólu, w sposób, w jaki byli do tego zdolni Malfoyowie i pierwsze, z czego Severus zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, to że był znacznie silniejszy od Lucjusza Malfoya.

_Tylko głupcy polegają na surowej sile,_ zaśpiewał mu w głowie głos jego matki.

Severus skrzywił się. Zawsze tak było, kiedy w głowie pojawiała mu się myśl, która mogła go pochwalić, albo ustabilizować, to na jej końcu znajdował się kolec, niczym na ogonie skorpiona.

Tunel poszerzał się przed nimi, a Malfoy wydał z siebie cichy, przyjemny dźwięk, po czym zatrzymał się. Severus zauważył, że jego nozdrza poszerzyły się, wąchając powietrze. Był zaskoczony, że Malfoy tak się z tym obnosił. Osobiście już dawno zwrócił uwagę na osobliwy zapach, który dochodził z tunelu: bogaty, mroczny, ziemisty, o posmaku, który Severus byłby w stanie określić wyłącznie jako nocnym.

– Ach – powiedział Malfoy, po czym podniósł rękę i gestem nakazał Severusowi podejść bliżej, po czym ruszył dalej przed siebie.

Snape szedł za nim. Znajdowali się pod katakumbami pod klasztorem, o którego istnieniu mugole już dawno zapomnieli. Od czasu do czasu mijali wypełnione kośćmi alkowy. Severus początkowo zastanawiał się, czemu Mroczny Pan wybrał sobie akurat takie miejsce, ale Malfoy mu to wytłumaczył. Śmierciożercy przyjęli nadane im przez Mrocznego Pana imię, jako symbol obietnicy nieśmiertelności. Nie bali się, rzecz jasna, śmierci i chcieli okazać to, stojąc pośród kości i szkieletów.

Severus krył się ze swoją cokolwiek zdradziecką myślą, przesłoniętą ściśle w samym środku swojego umysłu, za wszystkimi tarczami oklumencyjnymi, jakich już zdołał się nauczyć, że ktoś, kto poszukuje nieśmiertelności w bardzo oczywisty sposób bał się śmierci.

Ale nie chciał przyłączyć się do śmierciożerców przez wzgląd na bogactwa, czy wieczne życie. Przyłączał się do nich, ponieważ, zgodnie z obietnicami Malfoya, było to jedyne miejsce na tym świecie, w którym będzie mógł swobodnie puścić lejce swojemu zgorzknieniu i nienawiści. Wszyscy ludzie, których na cel mógł obrać sobie Mroczny Pan – szlamy, mugole, oddaniu Światłu czystokrwiści, którzy nie chcieliby się do niego przyłączyć – mieli swoje _miejsce_ na świecie, podczas gdy każde z tych miejsc odrzuciłoby od siebie Severusa, z tego czy z innego powodu.

Zacisnął rękę na różdżce przez chwilę, kiedy skręcali za róg z Malfoyem i przypomniał sobie Tobiasza, swojego ojca. Tobiasz i Eileen tworzyli wokół siebie wir nienawiści do samych siebie; Severus wciąż pamiętał oświecenie, które spłynęło na niego, jak miał cztery lata, że jego rodzice wyszli za siebie, żeby móc się bardziej efektywnie nawzajem zniszczyć. Tobiasz jednak przynajmniej patrzył z satysfakcją na swoją żonę. Rozumiał ją. Była czarownicą. Nie wiedział za to, jak podchodzić do Severusa – urodzonego z mugola, a mimo to potężniejszego od własnej matki – i to właśnie odepchnęło Severusa na zawsze, o ile kiedykolwiek by to go kusiło, od mugolskiego życia. Był dzieckiem żadnego ze światów, a nie obu na raz.

– Klękaj.

Tylko takie ostrzeżenie otrzymał od Malfoya, który nagle opadł na kolano. Severus jednak był na to gotowy. Malfoy ciągle odstawiał takie cyrki, starając się zaskoczyć Severusa i upewnić, że źle wypadnie. W ten właśnie sposób Malfoy ciągle przypominał mu, że choćby nie wiem, jak był potężny, to zawsze pozostanie półkrwi.

Kolano Severusa uderzyło o podłogę w tej samej chwili, co Malfoya, po czym pochylił głowę. Wciąż nie widział znajdującego się przed nimi pokoju, ani Mrocznego Pana, siedzącego na ciemnym tronie.

Odkrył, że wcale nie musi. Otaczająca go oddychająca ciemność, ziemisty zapach, w wystarczający sposób oddawały charakter jej właściciela. Severusowi przypominało to przebywanie w żołądku bestii. Bestia leżała, liżąc się z namysłem po szczękach, podczas gdy wszędzie wokół niego znajdowały się zwoje, które rozciągały się w niekończącą się ciemność. Niebawem bestia powstanie i pochłonie cały świat. Póki co jednak z przyjemnością po prostu leżała, marząc o przyszłych podbojach.

Severus jeszcze nigdy nie przebywał w obecności kogoś równie potężnego. Dumbledore był Świetlistym Panem, to prawda, ale już dawno temu okiełznał swoją potęgę i używał ją głównie do płatania figli. Jak kiedyś Severus go o to zapytał, to powiedział, że chce pokazać ludziom, że taka potęga nie służy tylko do niszczenia, nie chciał siać postrachu, chciał pokazać im, że nie wszyscy Lordowie są źli.

To był ktoś, kto wcale się tego nie obawiał. To był ktoś, kto uważał, że nakładanie na swoją moc ograniczeń było po prostu oznaką słabości.

To był ktoś, do kogo potęgi Severus mógł się przyłączyć i uderzyć w tych, którzy go skrzywdzili.

Wszystkie te myśli przebiegły mu momentalnie przez głowę, a potem rozległ się głos Mrocznego Pana, wysoki, zimny i idealnie zgrany z oddechem bestii.

– Lucjuszu. Zostaw nas.

– Mój panie – powiedział Malfoy, ale Severus usłyszał w jego głosie lekką nutę zaskoczenia. Severus nie śmiał się przez to uśmiechnąć, ale wyobraził sobie Malfoya jako bestię, która ucieka z podkulonym ogonem, ciągnąc za sobą zranioną łapę i to mu wystarczyło.

A potem Malfoy zniknął i znalazł się sam w pokoju z Mrocznym Panem. Severus poczuł, jak Voldemort mu się przygląda.

To nie było łatwe do zniesienia. Ale Severus nie potrzebował ostrzeżeń Lucjusza, żeby być na to przygotowanym. Plotki krążyły po domy Slytherina od czasu niespodziewanego i spektakularnego powrotu Mrocznego Pana osiem lat temu. Szeptano, że to był _prawdziwy_ Mroczny Pan, przy którym Grindelwald wyglądał jak zbity pies. Ogromna część potęgi Grindelwalda leżała w jego sojusznikach i Błyskawicznej Straży, którym wydrążył umysły i zrobił z nich swoje kukiełki. Ten Lord sam z siebie był potęgą, z jaką należało się liczyć, nie dość, że był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie, czy też było mu ku temu blisko, ale też wężoustym, _absorbere_ i ostatnim potomkiem samego Salazara Slytherina.

Severus musiał przyznać, że wszystkie te zalety niewątpliwie dodawały smaczku wszelkim, krążącym o nim legendom, jak i pomogły mu zająć miejsce w życiu; ciągnięcie pracy Salazara Slytherina, eliminacja szlam. Slytherin usiłował dokonać tego poprzez nie dopuszczanie szlam do czarodziejskiej edukacji, która pozwala im na opanowanie własnych mocy. Lord Voldemort był po prostu bardziej… bezpośredni.

– Czuję, jak twój umysł się porusza.

Jego słowa były spokojniejsze i chłodniejsze od tych, którymi zwrócił się do Malfoya. Severusa w ogóle to nie zdziwiło.

– Wstań.

Wstał, wciąż wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Widział teraz podest, na którym stał ciemny tron, gładki kamień, jakby wypolerowany krwią. Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu padało z pochodni, porozmieszczanych na wygiętych w koło ścianach. Światło pokazywało jednak, że nie były tak naprawdę pochodniami. Ich płomienie były koloru śmierci, białe i nieustannie ruchome, a Severus pozwolił sobie na chwilę zachwytu. Słyszał, że Mrocznemu Panu udało się ponownie odkryć wiedźmowy płomień; nie spodziewał się jednak, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy go na własne oczy.

Owinięta trzykrotnie wokół tronu żmija podniosła łeb i syknęła na niego leniwie. Mroczny Pan zaśmiał się, po czym odpowiedział syknięciem, przenosząc dłoń na jej kark i głaszcząc ją łagodnie.

Severus słuchał ich syczenia z klinicznym zdystansowaniem. Był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu to tak zafascynowało Malfoya. Merlin jeden wiedział czemu, ale Lucjusz od zawsze miał dziwne marzenie zostania wężoustym.

– Czemu tak naprawdę do mnie przyszedłeś? – zapytał nagle Mroczny Pan. – Nagini wyczuwa od ciebie gorycz, która bardziej pasowałaby go kogoś wielokrotnie starszego od ciebie.

Severus nabrał tchu, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Voldemort odezwał się, zanim zdołał.

– Wolno ci podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć na mnie.

Severus ostrożnie to zrobił. Przede wszystkim, patrzenie czarodziejom o lordowskiej mocy prosto w oczy _nigdy_ nie było dobrym pomysłem, nawet jeśli nie mieli daru przymuszenia, który miał zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Mroczny Pan. Po drugie, wiedział że Mroczny Pan był legilimentą.

Twarz Mrocznego Pana była osłonięta wieloma warstwami ciemności, a Severus wiedział, że to było dziedzictwo nauk, jakie pobierał poza granicami Brytanii. Jego oczy płonęły jednak pośród tego wszystkiego niczym rozżarzone węgle. Czerwone. Potęga jego legilimencji wybiegła z nich niczym wilk z nordyckiej mitologii, który miał pożreć słońce.

Severus był przygotowany. Jak tylko poczuł pierwszy nacisk legilimencji, spłaszczył swoje baseny oklumencyjne, lśniące, srebrzyste płycizny, które przechowywały jego najważniejsze tajemnice. Pozwolił jednak zobaczyć Mrocznemu Panu wszystko inne: zgorzknienie piętrzące się w nieskończoność, zrodzone początkowo z powodu tego, przez co musiał przejść w domu Slytherina, jak tylko inne dzieci dowiedziały się, że jest półkrwi; niekończące się wykorzystywanie, figle, jak i próba zamordowania go, która uszła płazem Huncwotom; to, w jaki sposób każdy zakątek świata zdawał się okazywać mu niechętny szacunek przez wzgląd na jego magiczną siłę, ale w każdym możliwym miejscu rzucał mu kłody pod nogi; to, w jaki sposób profesor Slughorn, głowa jego domu i instruktor eliksirów, faworyzował nie jego, zdolnego ucznia, a Lily Evans, szlamę, która znacznie gorzej od niego radziła sobie z eliksirami, ale przynajmniej była śliczna.

Mroczna fala przelała się z chlupotem po jego umyśle, pozwalając mu poniekąd przyjrzeć się Voldemortowi, kiedy Voldemort przyglądał się jemu. Severus czuł jego nienawiść, czy grubą warstwę długiego kontaktu z magią opartą na krwi i śmierci, jak i oleistą powłokę obojętności na cierpienie innych. Mroczny Pan wykorzystywał ból, strach i nienawiść jako narzędzia do osiągania własnych celów. Nie chciał rozpraszać się możliwościami zadania komuś jeszcze odrobiny bólu. Był w stanie ocenić torturę i morderstwo do najdrobniejszych szczegółów, dzięki czemu wiedział, kiedy odniosą pożądany efekt, a kiedy nie.

No i, oczywiście, Mroczny Pan pozwalał mu na zobaczenie tego wszystkiego i wiedział, że Severus wiedział, przez co niektóre z tych pierwszych wrażeń mogą okazać się niewłaściwe. Severus przyjął to do wiadomości. Co miało _największe_ znaczenie, to magia i wiedza. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że wiedza była prawdziwa. Mroczny Pan zbierał sojuszników już od ośmiu lat, a jego zwolennicy pracowali coraz szybciej i szybciej, zwłaszcza że większość domu Slytherina wiedziała o mackach otaczających praktycznie wszystkich z szóstego i siódmego roku, bo ich rodziny wreszcie porzuciły swój upór i zaczynały uważniej słuchać. Ta lawina nabierała coraz większej potęgi i pędu, dzięki czemu Mroczny Pan już niemal był gotów na swoje pierwsze powstanie.

– Proszę, proszę, Severusie.

Severus podniósł wzrok. Był tak zaabsorbowany własnymi wrażeniami tej legilimencji, że przez chwilę nie zwracał uwagi na świat zewnętrzny. Odkrył, że Mroczny Pan przygląda mu się z…

_Aprobatą? Z pewnością nie. Ale wygląda na to, że zobaczył we mnie coś na kształt potencjału._

– Ty naprawdę szczerze chcesz się do mnie przyłączyć, co? – Głos Mrocznego Pana był miękki od czegoś, co mogło być rozbawieniem. Severusowi to nie przeszkadzało. Rozbawienie było jedną z łagodniejszych emocji, jakie zwykle otrzymywał. Poza tym, Mroczny Pan mógł być rozbawiony i wciąż pozwalać mu na tortury, zabijanie, uderzenia i _korzystanie_ z magii, która ciągle krążyła niespokojnie wokół niego. Kiwnął głową. – Niech i tak będzie – powiedział Mroczny Pan. – Twoja inicjacja odbędzie się za miesiąc, w samym środku mojego powstania.

Severus ponownie kiwnął głową. Nie trzeba było mówić na głos, że jeśli spróbuje komuś o tym powiedzieć, to zginie. Oczywiście, że tak właśnie by się stało. Znajdował się w świecie, w którym rzeczywistość była bardzo prosta: życie i śmierć, krew i potęga.

Ale w tym świecie istniało miejsce dla niego, mógł znajdować się w jakiejś konkretnej relacji do tego wszystkiego. Podchodził z pogardą do życia, nie bał się śmierci, otrzyma możliwość przelania krwi i pławienia się we własnej mocy. Był tutaj i oni też byli tutaj, wszyscy otaczali jego i słuchali jego rozkazów.

– Będziesz naprawdę cennym dodatkiem w moich szeregach – powiedział cicho Mroczny Pan. – Przyjąłeś do serca nauki, których wiele śmierciożerców musi się uczyć całymi miesiącami, a czasem nawet i latami. – Nastąpiła długa przerwa, kiedy Nagini syczała śpiewnie i kojąco, po czym położyła łeb na kolanach Mrocznego Pana. – Matka dobrze cię nauczyła – dokończył wreszcie Mroczny Pan.

Severus ponownie kiwnął głową. Oczywiście, że nie udało mu się ukryć we własnych myślach swojej matki i jej nauk.

– Możesz odejść – powiedział Mroczny Pan. – Jestem z ciebie zadowolony, Severusie, bardzo zadowolony.

Severus pokłonił się, po czym odwrócił i wyszedł z komnaty. Prowadzący do niej korytarz nie był szczególnie długi, a on i tak odruchowo zapamiętał drogę.

Zorientował się nagle, że w czasie całej audiencji u Mrocznego Pana nie odezwał się ani razu, podczas gdy przez lata starał się usprawiedliwiać słowami – w domu Slytherina, przed swoim ojcem, przed profesorami. To, bardziej od czegokolwiek, powiedziało mu, że wreszcie znalazł miejsce, w którym przynależał, jak i idealne zrozumienie od mężczyzny, który go wykorzysta i odrzuci od siebie, jak tylko przestanie być użyteczny – ale który zaoferuje mu też okazje do zemsty.

Severus był skłonny pozwolić mu się wykorzystać za taką cenę.


	17. Rozdział jedenasty: Niewymowni (i Ślizgoni) grają w szachy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muszę przyznać, że wątek niewymownych zaczyna naprawdę dobrze wplatać się w resztę historii. (Podejrzanie dobrze *dziuga historię palcem*).

Snape obudził się z westchnieniem, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Na szczęście samo wciągnięcie oddechu było bezgłośnie i zacisnął usta, jak tylko wypuścił z siebie ten obłoczek skażonego powietrza. Następnie usiadł i sięgnął po różdżkę, która leżała tuż obok poduszki.

– _Candela_ – warknął.

Stojąca na nocnym stoliku świeczka buchnęła płomieniem. Snape rozejrzał się po swojej sypialni, czy raczej, sypialni przydzielonej mu przez Harry’ego, nieprzyjemnie zdając sobie sprawę z roztańczonych wokół niego cieni. Niczego w nich nie zobaczył. Najdziwniejszym w pokoju było wspomnienie bólu w jego lewym przedramieniu i przytłumione pragnienie nazwania siebie „Severusem”.

Położył się powoli z powrotem na poduszce i zamknął oczy. Tuż przed wyjazdem z Gollrish Y Thie, Joseph zaoferował mu, cokolwiek niespodziewanie, informację dotyczącą snów, za pomocą których Sanktuarium stara się leczyć umysły tych, którzy nie życzą sobie pomocy wieszczy.

– Zwykle sny zanikają zaraz po wyjeździe z Sanktuarium. – Joseph zdawał się być w pełni pochłonięty ucieraniem rogu dwurożca na pył i nie odwrócił się w stronę Snape’a, mimo że Snape patrzył akurat na niego. – Z drugiej jednak strony, większość naszych gości pozostaje w Sanktuarium do pełnego wyleczenia. Jeśli gość wyjedzie wcześniej, to sny mogą prześladować go dalej, póki nie stawi czoła i nie zaakceptuje zakopanych w snach wspomnień i problemów.

Snape zaśmiał się, również bezgłośnie i bez rozbawienia. _Jak jeszcze inaczej mam to przyjąć do wiadomości? Przecież już odpokutowałem ten błąd, wybór Mroku ponad Światłem. Do końca życia będę nosił jego piętno i służyłem Dumbledore’owi, póki nie zobaczyłem, jak bardzo nieludzki sam się okazał._

Ale, oczywiście, nigdy nie będzie w stanie w pełni zapłacić za te błędy. Snape wiedział o tym, kiedy widział współczucie w oczach Dumbledore’a, ilekroć meldował się u niego po misji szpiegowskiej, kiedy widział przyglądającą się mu McGonagall, kiedy widział jak uczniowie przed nim uciekają. Zawsze już tak będzie. Za każdym razem, kiedy usiłował wyciągać rękę, przebijając się przez swoją ścianę goryczy, jego dłoń była odtrącana, a ilekroć reagował w pełni zrozumiałej, urażonej dumie, to inni oskarżali go o nielogiczny sarkazm i nienawiść.

_To nieprawda,_ poinformował go głos, podejrzanie podobny do Josepha. _Istnieje wyjątek od tej reguły. Harry._

Snape’owi dech zaparło, po czym kiwnął szybko głową. No dobrze, niech będzie, Harry jako jedyny nie odtrącił jego wyciągniętej dłoni. A Snape postanowił zmierzyć się ze snami przez wzgląd na Harry’ego, w dodatku zamieszkał w domu pełnym wilkołaków, również przez wzgląd na Harry’ego.

A w tej chwili Harry miał znacznie gorsze problemy na głowie niż Snape. Niewymowni nie byli wrogiem, którego można tak po prostu zlekceważyć.

Snape wstał, złapał za swój płaszcz, wiszący w rogu pokoju, po czym wyszedł. Wiedział, że wciąż musiał być środek nocy; lata spędzone pośród śmierciożerców wyczuliły go na pory dnia. Nie spotka teraz nikogo w czasie przechadzki po Nadmorskim Basztańcu i to było dokładnie, czego w tej chwili potrzebował.

Najpierw, oczywiście, zatrzymał się przy drzwiach Harry’ego. Był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy nie musieli przejmować się osłonami na jego drzwiach, ponieważ Harry podczepił Snape’a pod nie, dzięki czemu był w stanie minąć je, kiedy tylko chciał. Otworzył drzwi i zajrzał ostrożnie, zmuszając oczy do zajrzenia nawet w najgłębsze cienie, które rzucało wpadające przez okno światło księżyca.

Harry leżał po środku łóżka w pościeli skotłowanej w taki sposób, że Snape przez chwilę nie wiedział nawet, na co patrzy, póki nie dotarło do niego, że kołdra przykrywała dwóch wtulonych w siebie chłopców. Parsknął i wycofał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ostatnio coraz częściej do tego dochodziło. Draco spędzał praktycznie każdą noc w łóżku Harry’ego, zamiast we własnym. Snape podejrzewał, że mu to nie przeszkadza. W razie, gdyby Harry miał koszmar – czy też, broń Merlinie, wizję – Draco od razu będzie wiedział i go obudzi. Gdyby ktoś spróbował zaatakować Harry’ego we śnie, Draco będzie od razu gotów, by go bronić.

Oczywiście, jeśli Draco kiedykolwiek posunie się za daleko i zrobi coś, co niewybaczalnie przerazi Harry’ego, zamiast go bawić, to Snape już miał przygotowaną zemstę. Miesiąc niekontrolowanego, mokrego kichania i rzygania przy każdej okazji uczucia podniecenia, powinien porządnie przestrzec Dracona przed spróbowaniem czegoś takiego ponownie.

Snape zawędrował do kuchni i zapalił machnięciem różdżki czekającą na blacie świecę, po czym wyciągnął czajnik i zabrał się za szykowanie herbaty. Odruchowo próbował przyrządzić ją mugolskim sposobem, nawet jeśli pomagał sobie przy tym magią. Jak tylko zwrócił na to uwagę, skrzywił się i zmusił się do zaprzestania.

Kiedyś wierzył, że nigdzie nie przynależał, ponieważ półkrwisty nigdzie _nie mógł_ należeć. Potem zaakceptował swoje miejsce w magicznym świecie, a to oznaczało mozolne wypieranie się wszystkiego, co było w nim mugolskie.

Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, Dumbledore nawet w pewnej chwili rozważał umieszczenie Potterów, po naznaczeniu Harry’ego i jego brata, w mugolskim świecie pod Fideliusem. Snape był rad, że do tego nie doszło. Nie byłby w stanie znieść myśli, że jego syn należy po części do tego świata.

Ostrzegły go lekkie kroki, dobiegające zza niego. Obrócił się szybko, wyciągając różdżkę i ledwie powstrzymał się przed ciśnięciem klątwą, którą już miał na końcu języka. Bursztynowe oczy zalśniły w padającym przez okno świetle księżyca, a stojąca w progu kobieta zawarczała ostrzegawczo.

Powstrzymała się jednak szybko, potrząsając głową, jak tylko go rozpoznała.

– Profesorze Snape – powiedziała krótko.

Snape pochylił płytko głowę, patrząc na nią chłodno, po czym podniósł czajnik. Kobieta przytaknęła.

– Tak, proszę – powiedziała, po czym usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu, wciąż przyglądając mu się niepewnie. Snape wiedział, że wszystkie wilkołaki były w stanie wyczuwać jego nerwowość w ich obecności, ale ta tutaj…

Cóż, ta tutaj miała naprawdę dobry węch i więcej niż jeden powód do obawiania się jego klątw. Ponadto, była mugolką. Snape wiedział, że nie miała jak obronić się przed jego magią, może poza naturalną dla wilkołaków odpornością, a to niczego nie musiało oznaczać, gdyby Snape postanowił nagle zawalić pokój i przygnieść ją sufitem. Snape przyglądał się stadu, ilekroć nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy i zauważył, że osobniki pozbawione magii odruchowo zachowywały się usłużnie w pobliżu tych, które ją miały, chyba że była to para. Harry zdawał się uważać, że stado płynnie funkcjonowało bez żadnej hierarchii poza rozróżnieniem między członkiem i alfą. Snape nie dał się temu zwieść.

_Przewaga zawsze się znajdzie, jak tylko dobrze się poszuka,_ pomyślał i zaczekał, aż czajnik nie zaczął gwizdać, nim nie odwrócił się z powrotem do tej wilkołaczycy, tej młodej kobiety, która przedstawiała się jako Kamelia. Z przyjemnością zobaczył, że siedzi z założonymi rękami. Dzięki temu wyglądała bardziej jak naburmuszona nastolatka, choć zakładał, że ma zaledwie dwadzieścia parę lat, niż jak potwór, którego zobaczył tylko przez chwilę na wiosnę.

– Powiedziałaś już Harry’emu? – zagaił uprzejmie, nalewając herbaty do kubków.

– Nie skomentował tego jeszcze w żaden sposób – powiedziała Kamelia, przyglądając się herbacie, jakby chciała upewnić się, że czegoś jej do niej nie doleje. Snape ukrył się ze swoim rozbawieniem. _Gdybym chciał ją otruć, to nigdy by mnie na tym nie przyłapała._ – Podejrzewam, że po prostu nie chce wywoływać o to afery. Znaczy, przecież musi wiedzieć, nie?

– I tymi właśnie słowami udowodniłaś, że kompletnie go nie rozumiesz – powiedział chłodno Snape, lewitując kubek Kamelii do niej, po czym siadając z własnym. – Gdyby wiedział, to już by do nas przyszedł i spróbował jakoś to omówić. I byłby zły na ciebie, nie na mnie.

Kamelia bezgłośnie obnażyła zęby. W miarę, jak księżyc stopniowo zanikał, ta groźba stawała się coraz mniej niebezpieczna, ale wciąż pozostawała groźbą. Snape wiedział, że całe stado wyczuwało jego strach.

Ale kontrolował teraz ten strach. Wiedział, że musi, jeśli chciał żyć i pracować pod tym samym dachem co Harry. A myśl o truciznach – teraz już trzech oddzielnych, nie tylko srebrnej, którą wynalazł w czasie miesięcy, które nastąpiły po ataku na błoniach Hogwartu – leżących w jego kufrze na górze naprawdę mu w tym pomagała.

– To _ty_ nie rozumiesz, jak wiele alfa znaczy dla watahy – powiedziała dziewczyna z zacięciem. – To nie ma znaczenia, że nie jest wilkołakiem. Jest _nasz._ Chronimy go, kochamy go, słuchamy go, strzeżemy go. A on poprzysiągł, że zrobi dla nas jeszcze więcej w zamian. Zginiesz, jeśli spróbujesz choćby tknąć go z wrogimi zamiarami. Nie potrzebuję magii, ani nawet pełni księżyca, żeby rozerwać kogoś na strzępy. – Podniosła rękę, jakby chcąc Snape’owi przypomnieć o swojej nieludzkiej sile.

Po raz kolejny zgroza próbowała wyrwać się z niego, wyjąc przeciągle i gdyby tylko jej pozwolił, to to wycie zmieniłoby się w przerażający dźwięk, który usłyszał w tunelu pod Bijącą Wierzbą tuż przed tym, jak James Potter przybiegł po niego, krzycząc jego imię…

Ale już dawno temu opanował ten strach. Tłumił go od lat do stopnia, w którym nawet Harry nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy. Snape wyważył go, po czym wrzucił do odpowiedniego basenu oklumencyjnego.

– Co musicie wreszcie zrozumieć to to, że Harry musi dzielić się ze znacznie większą ilością ludzi, niż tylko waszym stadem. On nie jest _tylko_ wasz, ma również inne obowiązki i zobowiązania.

Kamelia ponownie obnażyła zęby, ale tym razem to na pewno było w uśmiechu. Snape przyglądał się jej w przelotnym zaskoczeniu, jak pije herbatę, trzymając kubek obiema rękami, po czym odkłada go na stół i wstaje.

– I tego właśnie nie rozumiesz – powiedziała. – Żadne z nas nie oczekiwało, że Loki odpłaci nam się taką samą miłością, jaką my obdarzyliśmy jego. Po pierwsze, było nas zbyt wielu, a po drugie, więź łącząca alfę z watahą polega na czymś innym. W dodatku kochał Gudrun bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek któregokolwiek z nas. Wypełnił swoje zobowiązanie wobec nas poprzez przekazanie nas nowemu, wyjątkowo opiekuńczemu alfie. Przyjęliśmy to do wiadomości. Ale to oznacza, że Harry jest teraz naszym alfą. _Kochamy_ go _takim,_ jaki _jest._ Nie obchodzi nas, jeśli przy okazji będzie wyzwalał skrzaty domowe, jeśli będzie miał bratnią duszę, którą kocha bardziej od nas, jeśli będzie stawał po twojej stronie. Wciąż pozostanie nasz przez sam wzgląd na miłość, którą do niego czujemy.

Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając Snape’a z jego herbatą i przemyśleniami. Dokończył pierwsze, ostrożnie poukładał sobie drugie, po czym wstał.

Nie sądził, żeby Harry zauważył, że to zazwyczaj Kamelia z nim rozmawiała, Kamelia zabierała głos, ilekroć planował coś dotyczącego wilkołaki, Kamelia zaproponowała sposoby, na jakie wilkołaki będą strzegły festiwalu, który miał odbyć się już za dwa dni. Nie miała magii, ale i tak była najwyższa rangą w stadzie, zaraz po Lokim. Miała przewagę.

Był też pewien, że Harry nie zauważył, nie pamiętał, że to Kamelia pochwyciła tamtego dnia jego opiekuna, Kamelia przycisnęła mu zęby do gardła, podczas gdy pozostali jej towarzysze pochwycili Dracona i Moody’ego. Gdyby Harry się zorientował, to prawdopodobnie zareagowałby zgodnie z przewidywaniami Snape’a, rozmawiając z nimi o tym, póki wszelkie zmarszczki na problemie nie zostałyby solidnie wyprasowane. A już na pewno nie dopuściłby do tego, żeby wrogość między Snape’em i Kamelią powoli wrzała.

Nie wiedział, a Kamelia mu nie powiedziała. Może i była wilkołaczycą, ale żadna z niej Ślizgonka.

Snape zatrzyma tę informację dla siebie, póki nie znajdzie momentu, w którym będzie mógł najlepiej ją wykorzystać.

* * *

Rufus pracował tego dnia od ranka tak wczesnego, że nawet Percy’ego Weasleya jeszcze nie było. Nie był w stanie zasnąć, a przecież nikt nie będzie kwestionował ministra pojawiającego się we własnym ministerstwie.

On _sam_ jednak zaczął kwestionować pukanie, jakie rozległo się do jego drzwi, póki nie zorientował się, jak strasznie było delikatne i ciche. Nie powinien być w stanie usłyszeć go po drugiej stronie gabinetu, ale i tak zdołał. W dodatku żaden ze stojących na straży aurorów o niczym go nie uprzedził. W taki właśnie sposób ostatnim razem skontaktowali się z nim niewymowni, kiedy jego pierwsi sojusznicy z Departamentu Tajemnic chcieli zadeklarować swoje wsparcie do jego buntu przeciw Amelii.

Zareagował, jak mu wtedy powiedzieli, że powinien – zamykając dłoń wokół różdżki i stukając w nią trzykrotnie palcem.

Drzwi zrobiły się dziwnie mgliste i po chwili przeszły przez nie dwie osoby, ubrane w szare płaszcze. Wilmot wciąż nie zareagował, a jego osłony w dalszym ciągu niczego nie wyczuwały. Rufus kiwnął głową, czując osobliwy podziw. Artefakty, którymi zajmował się departament, były zbyt niebezpieczne, albo mroczne, albo przeklęte, żeby można było pozostawić je w niepowołanych rękach – tak długo, jak komuś w ogóle udałoby się je opanować. Rufusowi nie po raz pierwszy przyszło do głowy, że to naprawdę dobrze, że Departament Tajemnic jest lojalny ministerstwu.

– Ministrze – odezwała się pierwsza, nieco wyższa zakapturzona postać. Jej towarzysz już zajął miejsce; pokłonił się jednak przedtem. Jej głos był spokojny i bez wyrazu. Rufus był przekonany, że nie rozpoznałby go w innych okolicznościach. – Przynosimy złe wieści.

_Przecież i tak nie spodziewałeś się dobrych,_ upomniał się Rufus, po czym kiwnął lekko głową.

– Słucham?

– W naszym departamencie nastąpił podział – powiedział niewymowny. – Kilku członków uważa, że najlepiej spełnimy nasze cele pomagając Amelii Bones. Karmili ją informacjami i wierzymy, że jej niespodziewana odwaga do ustanawiania nowych praw anty–wilkołaczych, jak i założenia Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, mogła zrodzić się właśnie dzięki ich wsparciu.

– To by miało sens – powiedział powoli Rufus. W czasie swojej ostatniej rozmowy z Amelią, stale starał się patrzeć jej w oczy. Były szeroko otwarte i zobaczył w nich cmentarze, na których strach pojawiał się, by umrzeć, w dodatku przez cały czas wyglądała, jakby chciała mu o czymś powiedzieć. – Czy to oznacza, że nie działa z własnej woli? Ktoś ją do tego przymusza?

– Nie za pomocą artefaktów – odparł spokojny głos. – Samą zgrozą. Ale tak, tak nam się wydaje.

Rufus odchylił się w fotelu i zamknął oczy. Ostatecznie jednak musiał pokręcić głową. Zwyczajnie wiedział za mało o Departamencie Tajemnic, by w tej chwili postanowić, co byłoby najlepszym możliwym rozwiązaniem. Wiedział, że naprawdę mu się poszczęściło, skoro udało mu się znaleźć w nim sojuszników. Był w stanie polegać na ich radach. Niewymowni rzadko współpracowali z innymi departamentami, a ich motywy były równie tajemnicze co ich tytuły, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku postanowili zaoferować swoją lojalność całemu światu czarodziejów. Pogardzali takimi ludźmi, jak Korneliusz Knot, który zajmował to stanowisko dla własnego dobra, ale _sami_ przyszli do _Rufusa._ Rufus wiedział, że to świadczy o tym, jak bardzo go cenią.

– I pewnie nie wydaje wam się, że możecie już teraz powstrzymać te wpływy? – zapytał.

– Nie – odparł niewymowny. – Póki nie dowiemy się, czemu nasze rodzeństwo uważa, że pomaganie Madam Bones ułatwi nam osiągnięcie celów naszego departamentu, to nie możemy niczego z nimi zrobić. Proszę utrzymywać sytuację patową, ministrze. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby zmieniła się wyłącznie przez powagę sytuacji. Wiedza to drogocenny towar.

_Powinienem był się spodziewać, że usłyszę coś takiego od niewymownego,_ pomyślał Rufus, ponownie kręcąc głową. Drugim powodem istnienia Departamentu Tajemnic, poza upewnieniem się, że magiczne społeczeństwo nie zostanie nagle wystawione na działanie czegoś wyjątkowo niebezpiecznego, było zgromadzenie tak wielu informacji na temat tych artefaktów, jak tylko byli w stanie, dzięki czemu, po odpowiednim zrozumieniu, można było wykorzystać je z pożytkiem dla ludzi. Niektóre z największych odkryć ostatnich dwóch stuleci pochodziły właśnie z Departamentu Tajemnic. Nic dziwnego, że niewymowny radził mu teraz, żeby wstrzymać się z działaniem, póki nie dowie się wszystkiego co można.

– Jeszcze jedna sprawa – odezwał się niewymowny. – Niechętnie o tym wspominam, ministrze, ale wiemy, że jest pan człowiekiem oddanym swoim obowiązkom, który robi co należy nawet, jeśli to niekoniecznie mu odpowiada. – Zamilkł na moment. – Niestety, nie wszyscy ludzie na tym świecie tak mają.

Mięśnie Rufusa spięły się. Jakimś cudem wiedział, o kogo może chodzić, nawet zanim jeszcze zapytał dla potwierdzenia swoich domysłów.

– Harry?

Kaptur niewymownego poruszył się w płytkim kiwnięciu.

– Tak. Podeszliśmy do niego wczoraj, kiedy zorientowaliśmy się, że pojawił się w ministerstwie i użył magii w biurze Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń.

Dłoń Rufusa zacisnęła się na krawędzi jego biurka. _Czy Harry byłby w stanie oprzeć się pokusie, kiedy dopiero co zostały ustanowione nowe prawa anty–wilkołacze? Wie przecież, który departament, po za Departamentem Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, jest odpowiedzialny za tego rodzaju prawa. Zwierzątka Amelii po prostu polują. To nadzorcy zajmują się zarejestrowanymi wilkołakami._

– Do czego użył tej magii?

– Przede wszystkim do ucieczki przed naszymi osłonami – powiedział niewymowny. – A potem poczuliśmy, jak jego moc się podnosi. Nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, co to oznaczało, ale zauważyliśmy osobliwą nadaktywność w jednym z biur.

Rufus zamknął oczy. _Nikogo by nie przymusił. W to bym nie uwierzył. Ale ostatnim razem sam stwierdził, że ma nadzieję, że nigdy nie przyjdzie mu użyć magii w ministerstwie, a teraz to zrobił. Zastraszenie kogoś, jak to zrobił Amelii? Umożliwienie ucieczki przyjacielowi? Och tak, w to mogę uwierzyć._

– Mów dalej – wyszeptał, podczas gdy serce kroiło mu się na kawałki z goryczy na myśl o nadchodzącej wojnie i rewolucji.

– Próbowaliśmy z nim porozmawiać, ale uciekł przed nami. Możemy wyłącznie założyć, że wydawało mu się, że chcieliśmy go skrzywdzić, zamiast porozmawiać na osobności. Kiedy spróbowaliśmy użyć artefaktu, który ustanowiłby wokół nas prywatną osłonę, wchłonął jego magię. – Niewymowny ponownie się zawahał, musiała minąć dobra minuta milczenia, nim nie podjął ponownie, wciąż tym samym, monotonnym i spokojnym głosem. – Obawiamy się, że może uznać nasze artefakty za źródło magii, które pozwoliłoby mu na osiągnięcie znacznie więcej.

Rufus przełknął ślinę. _Harry wyjątkowo niechętnie osusza ludzi. Ale przedmioty? Przecież chodziły historie o dzieciach, które Voldemort skazał na charłactwo, a którym Harry przywrócił magię. Zrobił to dzięki osuszaniu artefaktów Blacków._

_A przecież jest dziedzicem tej rodziny. Co będzie, jeśli uzna kiedyś, że Departament Tajemnic, wraz ze swoim zbiorem, jest dopuszczalną ofiarą, ponieważ nie są świadome?_

Rufus był w stanie wyobrazić go sobie, decydującego się na coś takiego. W dodatku Harry nie był… no, niechętnie słuchał rad, a przynajmniej nie zawsze. Rufus nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Harry postanowił sobie coś takiego już teraz, że atak na Departament Tajemnic i osuszenie jego artefaktów to dobry pomysł. Ale co, gdyby w pewnej chwili uznał, że inaczej nie zdoła ochronić bliskich sobie osób? Prawa anty–wilkołacze stopniowo robią się tylko coraz gorsze i Rufus domyślał się, że Harry nie zniesie, jeśli wilkołaki zaczną być osądzane i zabijane po prostu za bycie wilkołakami i się zbuntuje.

Pamiętał spokojną, surową minę Harry’ego, jak i magię, która płonęła wokół niego. Harry podjął decyzję. Użył magii w ministerstwie – magii na lordowskim poziomie, przeciw której zwykli czarodzieje i czarownice nie są w stanie się obronić.

A Rufus pragnął, żeby ministerstwo było miejscem dla zwyczajnych czarodziejów i czarownic, gdzie będą mogli znaleźć pomoc, której potrzebowali i której pragnęli, w którym prawo, które było narzędziem pracującym dla każdego, bez względu na ilość mocy, działało jak należy.

To było, być może, naiwne marzenie z jego strony, że pewnego dnia uda im się wygładzić wyjątki, jakie przez lata znalazły się w prawie dla Lordów i Ladies. Że pewnego dnia zwykli ludzie przestaną żyć w strachu przed potężną magią, przypomną sobie, że prawdziwa siła tkwi, pod wieloma względami, w liczbie i pokiwają z aprobatą głowami, kiedy ostatnie ślady po Ciemnych Wiekach zostaną egzorcyzmowane z ministerstwa.

Harry zdawał się to pojmować, kiedy Rufus ostrzegł go, że nie lubi, jak ktoś mu miesza w ministerstwie. Dumbledore przekroczył tę granicę, przymuszając swój Zakon Feniksa. Harry zrobił to samo, korzystając ze swojej magii do udzielania pomocy swoim sojusznikom.

– Będę musiał skontaktować się z Harrym i go o tym poinformować – powiedział ciężkim tonem, otwierając oczy.

– Prawdopodobnie sam do pana napisze – powiedział cicho niewymowny. – Być może były pan Potter wydaje się cokolwiek agresywny i… nie do końca rozumie naszą rolę w ministerstwie, ale jego szczerość jest nam znana.

Rufus kiwnął głową, doceniając jego słowa. To była prawda. Harry prawdopodobnie już się zorientował, że ich drogi się rozeszły i wyszedł z założenia, że Rufus jakoś dowie się o tym wszystkim, od niewymownych czy od osłon, stąd domyśli się, że ostatnie, co mu w tej sytuacji pozostało, to sformułowanie odpowiednich przeprosin.

– Jak to zrobi, to proszę nie informować go o naszym udziale w tym wszystkim, bez względu na to, czego sam by się nie domyślał – ostrzegł go niewymowny, wstając. – Najpierw musimy w pełni zrozumieć podziały w naszym departamencie. Oraz, oczywiście, cena za naszą pomoc pozostaje taka, jak zawsze: jeśli komukolwiek pan o niej powie, to przestaniemy przychodzić.

– Rozumiem. – Rufus odchylił się i spojrzał na nich smętnie. – Dziękuję wam za szczerość, panowie. Żal mi tylko, że nie wszyscy są równie lojalni ministerstwu co wy.

Niewymowni wykonali szybkie, płytkie skinienia głowy połączone z równie płytkimi pokłonami, po czym rozmyli się i zniknęli. Chwilę później Rufus usłyszał, jak Wilmot wita Percy’ego. Następnie drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Percy, nucąc pod nosem.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Rufusa.

– Proszę pana? – zapytał z wahaniem.

– Mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie, Percy – powiedział Rufus, usiłując zmusić się do choćby pozornego okazywania dobrego nastroju. _Nie mógł_ pozwolić sobie na melancholijny namysł nad tym wszystkim. Od dawna wiedział, że pewnego dnia ich ścieżki się rozejdą. Harry nie zadeklarował się jako Lord, ale nikt tak potężny nie był w stanie długo trzymać się z dala od polityki.

A Rufus nie mógł poświęcić swoich marzeń, swoich ludzi, swojego _ministerstwa_ dla jednej osoby, choćby nie wiem jak skomplikowanej, choćby nie wiem, jak dobry nie byłby z niego przywódca czy sojusznik.

– Jakie, proszę pana?

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, czeka cię niebawem sesja treningowa – powiedział neutralnym tonem Rufus. – Będziesz musiał w jej czasie obserwować jeden z departamentów ministerstwa i zobaczyć w pełni, jak płynnie funkcjonuje z dnia na dzień.

Percy mrugał przez chwilę.

– Tak, proszę pana.

– Upewnij się, że otrzymasz Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń – powiedział Rufus. – Harry tam był i mógł pozostawić po sobie jakieś… ślady po magicznej aktywności, czy też nienaturalnie pośpiesznie udzieloną komuś pomoc.

Twarz Percy’ego wygładziła się ze zrozumieniem… i nieoczekiwanym smutkiem. Do Rufusa dotarło, po raz kolejny, że nie tylko on wysoko sobie cenił Harry’ego.

– Tak, proszę pana – wyszeptał Percy, po czym zajął swoje miejsce przy biurku, znajdującym się za grubą osłoną. Wyglądał na zamyślonego.

Rufus oparł się w swoim fotelu i ponownie zamknął oczy. Wyglądało na to, że ten poranek zostanie poświęcony na rozmyślania.

_Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo się różnimy? Czy nie istnieje coś, co mógłbym zrobić, żeby cała sytuacja ułożyła się pomyślnie dla nas obu? Skoro już o tym mowa, może mimo wszystko bylibyśmy w stanie pozostać w jakimś sensie sojusznikami?_

Ale każda ścieżka, którą usiłował obrać w tym labiryncie, kończyła się ślepym zaułkiem. _Nie był_ w stanie wybrać Harry’ego ponad ministerstwo. Był kim był: ministrem magicznej Brytanii, odpowiedzialnym za bezpieczeństwo wielu, a nie tylko paru i nie tylko tych, którzy złożyli mu przysięgę. Na tych ziemiach mieszkali czarodzieje, którzy każdego dnia dopuszczali się czegoś, co spotykało się z moralnym potępieniem od Rufusa. Było mnóstwo ludzi w ministerstwie, włącznie z Amelią, którzy poddali się strachowi. Wciąż na jego barkach spoczywało brzemię odpowiedzialności, by każdego kryminalistę spotkał sprawiedliwy wyrok, żeby każdy z departamentów pracował dalej pomimo strachu, żeby świat kręcił się dalej. Zrobi dla wilkołaków, co będzie mógł, ale nie był w stanie zmienić całej swojej ścieżki wyłącznie po to, by im pomóc, jak to zrobił Harry.

_I choć historia Harry’ego mnie porusza, choć mi pomóc, to istnieje powód, przez który nigdy w pełni nie zostałem jego sojusznikiem. Jest rewolucjonistą; ja reformatorem. I właśnie w tym sęk._

_Dobrze mu życzę, zawsze będę, ale nie możemy kroczyć ramię w ramię._

Wyprostował się w fotelu i pokręcił głową. Być może wszystko zacznie wyglądać lepiej po wypiciu herbaty.

_A może i nie._

* * *

Harry prawie skończył pisać list do Lucjusza, bo ten do Freda i George’a z prośbą o ustanowienie jakiejś linii komunikacyjnej z Percym już leżał obok, czekając na wysyłkę, kiedy nieznana sowa wleciała przez okno Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Wstał niepewnie, zwłaszcza kiedy chwilę później wleciała kolejna para, jedna do Connora, który czytał po drugiej stronie pokoju książkę o animagach, a druga do Dracona, który oderwał wzrok od listu od matki. Odkąd Peter powiedział mu o sztuczce Rosiera ze zniczowym świstoklikiem, Harry miał paranoję pod względem każdego listu, którego nie przyniosła Hedwiga, albo jedna z sów, należących do wilkołaków.

Connor jednak już otworzył swój list i roześmiał się – prawdopodobnie na widok miny swojego brata.

– Bez obaw, Harry – powiedział, po czym zamachał kartką. – To nasze wyniki SUMów!

Harry zamrugał, po czym odwrócił się i przyjął pergamin od sowy, która go już lekko skubała w łokieć. Przejrzał go pośpiesznie, po czym też się roześmiał, kompletnie nieoczekiwanie.

– Nie rozumiem, co was tak bawi w SUMach – mruknął Snape od strony drzwi. Od czasu do czasu sprawdzał, gdzie Harry się znajduje, jakby obawiał się, że Harry obrazi się o ich rozmowę w Gollrish Y Thie i ucieknie do innego domu Blacków. _A może po prostu unika wilkołaków,_ pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko do swojego opiekuna.

– Dostałem Wybitny z praktycznego wróżbiarstwa – powiedział Harry i roześmiał się na widok miny Snape’a.

– _Jak_ ci się to udało? – zapytał Connor z oburzeniem, za którym kryła się wyraźna zazdrość. – Ja mam z tego Nędzny!

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Bo nazmyślałem, co mi ślina na język przyniosła i najwyraźniej egzaminatorka to łyknęła. – Odwrócił pergamin. – Wygląda na to, że podziałało to też na teorię z astronomii, bo dostałem z niej Powyżej Oczekiwań. Nie pamiętam tych wszystkich gwiazdozbiorów.

– Ja pamiętam – ogłosił Draco.

– Wybitny, co? – zapytał go Harry, a Draco kiwnął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. – Nie moja wina, że twoja matka ma obsesję w temacie gwiazd – mruknął Harry, po czym wrócił do przeglądania pergaminu.

– Domyślam się, że otrzymałeś Wybitny z eliksirów – powiedział Snape, przeciągając zgłoski i opierając się o framugę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Zarówno z teorii jak i praktyki.

Zastanawiał się, czy Draco albo Connor w ogóle zauważyli, że Snape’owi lekko złagodniały oczy na te wieści, albo jego drobne, niewielkie pochylenie głowy, z jakimi je przyjął. Harry poczuł w sobie przelotną, błyszczącą falę dumy, jakby stał się drobiną promienia słonecznego.

Co zostało zastąpione koszmarnym głodem. Czasami pragnienie Harry’ego o posiadanie rodzica, który _zachowywał się_ jak rodzic, zaskakiwało go. Przynajmniej tym razem spodziewał się go i był w stanie jakoś zaspokoić ten głód, upominając się, że przecież Snape był z niego dumny i go kochał. Czego więcej mu było trzeba? To było lepsze, znacznie lepsze od fałszywej miłości, którą otrzymywał od matki i ojca.

Rozproszył się ponownie wynikami SUMów. Wybitny z obrony przed mroczną magią, zarówno teorii jak i praktyki – byłoby mu głupio, gdyby otrzymał cokolwiek innego, zwłaszcza po naukach Acies z zeszłego roku. Powyżej Oczekiwań z historii magii. _Ktokolwiek to oceniał naprawdę musiał lubić lanie wody._ Powyżej Oczekiwań z zaklęć, Zadowalający z transmutacji, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że kazali mu używać cholernej różdżki. Ta druga ocena jednak trochę go martwiła. Musiał popracować nad sobą, jeśli będzie chciał kiedykolwiek stać się animagiem. Przynajmniej otrzymał Wybitny z teorii zaklęć i Powyżej Oczekiwań z teorii transmutacji.

Zadowalający z zielarstwa, nic dziwnego. Zadowalający z numerologii, z której Hermiona niewątpliwie otrzymała Wybitny; po prostu nie miał jej głowy do liczb. Harry kiwnął głową. Wydawało mu się, że całkiem nieźle mu poszło, jak na kogoś o bardzo wyspecjalizowanej wiedzy, pracującego głównie z magią bezróżdżkową, z Mrocznym Panem stale czyhającym na jego życie i w samym środku planowania bitwy.

Poczuł, jak coś ciepłego owija mu się wokół karku, po czym Argutus stuknął go pyszczkiem w gardło.

– _Co dostałeś?_

Harry pokręcił głową. Już wcześniej próbował wyjaśnić Argutusowi, o co chodzi w SUMach, ale wąż omenu nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć, co go w żaden sposób nie powstrzymywało od dalszych pytań.

– Wybitny ze wszystkich przedmiotów, które mają znaczenie – powiedział Argutusowi, zawieszając pergamin w powietrzu przed sobą i drapiąc węża pod brodą – poza transmutacją, co może okazać się problematyczne. Jeśli mam kiedykolwiek odkryć, o co chodzi w przemianie animagicznej, to muszę nad tym popracować.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Snape przygląda mu się z ukosa. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale komentarz pozostawił dla siebie. _Czemu? Przecież to nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, jak mówię w wężomowie._

– _Ale przecież będziesz wężem omenu –_ powiedział Argutus, brzmiąc na zagubionego.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co? – Właściwie to był całkiem przekonany, że jeśli kiedykolwiek zdoła osiągnąć formę animagiczną, to będzie to ryś.

– _Bo ja tu jestem i mogę ci pokazać, jak ma wyglądać efekt końcowy –_ powiedział Argutus. – _No i dlatego, że to jedyne stworzenie, w jakie w ogóle warto się przemienić, oczywiście._

Harry zaśmiał się i wtulił twarz w jego łuski.

– Obawiam się, że to tak nie działa – powiedział.

– _No to jak działa?_

Harry zaczął mu tłumaczyć. Istniała pewna szansa na to, że Argutus lepiej pojmie, o co chodzi z formami animagicznymi, niż z SUMami, a Harry wolał dyskusje ze swoim wężem omenu, niż z kimkolwiek innym. Obecność Argutusa była poprzedniego dnia bardzo pokrzepiająca, kiedy powiedział Draconowi i Connorowi o ataku niewymownych, a potem musiał znosić zarówno deklaracje zemsty, jak wzrok Dracona, przyglądający mu się bardzo łagodnie, troskliwie, jakby miał na sobie jakieś niewidzialne rany.

A potem Draco zasnął mu w łóżku i z samego rana zainicjował długie, powolne pocałunki.

Harry podniósł wzrok i pochwycił nim spojrzenie swojego partnera, siedzącego po drugiej stronie pokoju. Draco podniósł brew i uśmiechnął się.

_W końcu powiedział, że będzie naciskać._ Ale Harry odpuścił sobie dalsze rozmyślania o tym, jak i przerwał wyjaśnienia, ponieważ Draco mówił coś bezgłośnie.

Wyglądało jak „Zaczekaj tylko na festiwal”.

Harry zmarszczył niespokojnie brwi, zastanawiając się, co to miało znaczyć, ale wtedy Argutus ponownie go szturchnął.

– _A czemu nie możesz po prostu przekonać swojej duszy, żeby wyglądała jak wąż omenu? Może posłucha._

* * *

Lucjusz podchodził do przerywających mu śniadanie sów z takim samym entuzjazmem co do ludzi, którzy próbowali się z nim skontaktować przez stworzone przez Charlesa Rosiera–Henlina zaklęcie. Dlatego też najpierw skończył herbatę, zanim przyjął list, bo wiedział, że musi pochodzić od Harry’ego.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry chciał formalnie zwrócić się do niego o coś – a może chciał sprawdzić, czy nikt nie śledzi jego poczty i czy Lucjusz w ogóle otrzyma list – a może Draco po prostu powiedział mu, że Lucjusz wolał otrzymywać listy. Poczuł, jak na twarzy pojawia mu się lekki uśmiech, kiedy nakarmił śnieżną sowę kawałkiem bekonu z własnego talerza. _Co za rozkosz, mieć Lorda, którego może dotyczyć tak wiele możliwości na raz._

Otworzył list i wówczas nadszedł atak.

_Drogi Lucjuszu,_

_Draco mógł Ci już o tym wspomnieć, ale obecnie sprawdzam dostępne dziedzicowi Blacków legalne możliwości i za ich pomocą chcę uporać się z prawami anty–wilkołaczymi. Udałem się do pewnego gabinetu w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, który obecnie zajmowany jest przez człowieka znanego jako Aureliusz Flint, ojciec Marcusa Flinta. Zdawał się wiedzieć więcej, niż się po nim spodziewałem, zwłaszcza że stary dług wobec rodu Blacków po prostu zobowiązuje pracującą w tym gabinecie do udzielenia pomocy; nie miał żadnych powodów do przypuszczania, że zdecyduję się na obranie tej ścieżki, czy też zażądam od niego informacji na ten konkretny temat. Jak wiele wiesz o Aureliuszu Flincie? Czy to jakiś Twój kontakt w ministerstwie? Jakie ma powiązania, kontakty?_

_Dziękuję,_

_Harry_

Lucjusz odłożył list na stół i zaczął mu się przyglądać. Śnieżna sowa zahuczała wesoło, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że jeśli chce napisać odpowiedź, to ona może ją zanieść.

Lucjusz przeniósł na nią wzrok. Myślał.

Był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu Harry wolał nie powierzać listowi takiej informacji. To, czego się podjął, było absolutnie legalne. Wyjątek dla rodziny Blacków był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie już od dawna i dowiedzieć o tym mógł się każdy, komu tylko chciało się poszukać.

Aureliusz Flint znajdował się w samym środku potężnej siatki przysług, długów i tajemnic. Lucjusz znał go osobiście i parokrotnie wymienili się usługami. Już to, samo w sobie, było czymś, czego Harry mógłby dowiedzieć się, pytając kogoś innego i nie to wyrwało ziemię spod stóp Lucjusza, ukazując czającą się poniżej bezdenną otchłań.

Nie, chodziło raczej o fakt, że dzięki siatce przysług Flinta, Lucjusz zdołał wejść do ministerstwa kompletnie niewykryty, dzięki czemu mógł poświęcić się torturowaniu Potterów. Niewątpliwie wiedział już o tym, albo dowie się w przeciągu kilku najbliższych godzin, po czym poinformuje o tym Harry’ego, pomimo kroków, jakich Lucjusz podjął się, by ktoś inny, była aurorka Fiona Mallory, przyjęła na siebie ten upadek, a potem wprowadził ją w śpiączkę, kiedy ją zwolniono.

Jeśli Harry dowie się, że Lucjusz torturował jego matkę i ojca, pozycja Lucjusza i wszelka związana z tym przewaga, raptownie dobiegną końca. Nie miał pod tym względem żadnych złudzeń. Bez względu na to, czy ta zemsta była usprawiedliwiona, czy też nie, czy odbyła się w imieniu dziecka, nad którym się znęcano, a które nigdy nie podjęłoby się czegoś takiego, czy nie, Harry będzie musiał słuchać się swoich zasad i odwrócić się od Lucjusza.

Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął inny list, tym razem na szarym pergaminie, z pieczęcią przedstawiającą klepsydrę, czarną na szarym tle. Otrzymał go poprzedniego dnia, ale nie miał pojęcia, kiedy, ani w jaki sposób po prostu leżała przy drzwiach do sypialni, kiedy Lucjusz udawał się spać. Na pergaminie widniały tylko słowa, _Znaleźliśmy się w konflikcie z byłym panem Potterem w kwestii wilkołaków. Niebawem przekonasz się o grożącym ci niebezpieczeństwie._

No to się przekonał. Wiadomość pochodziła z Departamentu Tajemnic, z którym Lucjusz skontaktował się w kwestii mrocznego artefaktu, który wprowadził Fionę Mallory w jej trans – nieodwracalny, chyba że za pomocą tego samego artefaktu. Jeśli Harry starł się z niewymownymi, to niniejszym znalazł kolejny punkt, w którym mógłby dowiedzieć się o wszystkim, co naprawdę zaszło, kto był odpowiedzialny za upadek Mallory i dlaczego. Lucjusz nie był w stanie powiedzieć, że rozumiał niewymownych, na pewno nie lepiej od przeciętnego czarodzieja. Mogliby wyjawić Harry’emu prawdę z własnych powodów, albo jako cenę zakończenia tego konfliktu, albo w ramach odwracania jego uwagi, oferując mu kogoś, kogo mógłby uratować.

A wraz z tym nadciągnie potępienie Lucjusza.

Lucjusz będzie musiał zacząć stąpać wyjątkowo ostrożnie, jeśli nie chce stracić swojej pozycji w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia. Lekka sugestia dodana w wiadomości od niewymownych, „w kwestii wilkołaków”, już poddała mu pewien pomysł, choć nie miał pojęcia, czemu Departament Tajemnic miałby być zainteresowany wilkołakami.

Ale to mogło zadziałać. Mogło. Będzie musiał jednak podejść do tego powoli, w tajemnicy i ostrożnie, och, tak bardzo ostrożnie, bo jeśli Harry się dowie, to Lucjusz nie był pewien, czy tylko dobra opinia Harry’ego na jego temat nie zostanie tu zszargana.

Już wcześniej kroczył między kolcami takich sytuacji – kiedy nieznani ludzie w Hogwarcie grozili jego synowi, jak i w czasie swoich śmierciożerczych dni. Powiedział sobie, że nawet jeśli tym razem miał znacznie więcej do stracenia, to nie znaczyło, że ta ścieżka była niemożliwa. Po prostu będzie musiał uważać na więcej kolców.

Przeżyje i, co więcej, będzie prosperował, zabezpieczy pozycję swojej rodziny jak najbliżej Harry’ego, pozbędzie się wszelkich niebezpieczeństw i zakopie błędy swojej przeszłości, a to wszystko za jednym zamachem.

Lucjusz odprężył się na tyle, żeby sięgnąć po więcej bekonu i podać go… Hedwidze. Imię świętej. Wspaniała sowa, naprawdę.

Osiągnie sukces tam, gdzie inni widzieliby tylko porażkę.

Bo tak już postępowali Malfoyowie.


	18. Rozdział dwunasty: Festiwal Harry’ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział wyszedł nieco dziwnie.

Tym razem ostrzeżeniem Harry’ego był cichy, uradowany śmiech.

Pazury przeorały my lewe ramię, posyłając go, dyszącego z bólu, na kolana. Obrócił się, drgnął potężnie, kiedy przerzucił przy okazji ciężar ciała z dłoni na kikut, po czym poderwał wzrok. Ptaszysko unosiło się ponad nim, jego ostro zakończone skrzydła uderzały statecznie, a pazury zaciskały się i otwierały.

_Powinieneś był już ustalić, czym jestem,_ powiedział mu.  _I nigdy nie powinieneś był o mnie zapominać, nigdy nie powinieneś był, nie. Walczysz na zbyt wielu frontach, ale jeden z nich znajduje się u podstaw wszystkich pozostałych i pod koniec właśnie jemu przyjdzie stawić ci czoła, w prawdziwej wojnie, twojemu prawdziwemu wrogowi._

– Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi – warknął Harry, przeciskając na siłę słowa przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Mróz, który dosłownie ścinał mu krew w żyłach _bolał_ , ale rany po chwili zdrętwiały. Harry zerknął w dół i powstrzymał się od skrzywienia. Przynajmniej te nacięcia nie były równie głębokie, czy niebezpieczne, co te, które ptak zadał mu w Sanktuarium.

_Spójrz w lustro,_ powiedział ptak, po czym zaśmiał się i wzniósł się wprost w sufit łazienki. Tam rozprysnął się, zmieniając w ciepłą mgiełkę, co tylko potwierdzało podejrzenia Harry’ego, że to musiało być stworzenie zrodzone z czystej magii. Gdyby tak nie było, to ciepła woda prysznica powinna była  _jakkolwiek_ zranić stworzenie lodu.

Harry spędził chwilę czy dwie na wbijaniu wzroku w miejsce, w którym ptak zniknął, po czym pokręcił głową, wstał i podszedł do lustra. Ostatecznie  _i tak_ był w łazience, więc równie dobrze mógł sprawdzić.

Lód już topniał wokół nacięć, pokonany przez nagrzane przez prysznic powietrze. Harry zagapił się i przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie niczego zobaczyć. A potem przekręcił się na bok i zorientował się, że te trzy linie układały się, tak jakby, w znak błyskawicy.

_Czy każda rana, jaką zadał mi do tej pory, wyglądała jak błyskawica?_

Zastanawiał się nad tym, kiedy spróbował zaklęcia leczącego, które, rzecz jasna, nie podziałało. Wyglądało na to, że żadne z jego własnych zaklęć leczniczych nie było w stanie zadziałać na zadane mu przez ptaka rany, jeśli nie liczyć pomniejszych efektów, jak ogrzewających skórę, czy powstrzymanie krwotoku. Owinął sobie ręcznik wokół pasa i wrócił do sypialni.

Draco już nie spał i patrzył się na niego.

Harry powiedział sobie, że to niedorzeczne, kiedy jego umysł momentalnie przerzucił się z nacięć na ramieniu na fakt, że stał przed swoim chłopakiem praktycznie nagi. Draco prawdopodobnie chciałby, żeby Harry tak myślał, ale przecież najpierw musiał uporać się z raną, a potem jeszcze z festiwalem, który miał dzisiaj miejsce i wciąż wymagał organizacji i przygotowań.

_Boisz się_ , poinformował go głos, który brzmiał na zdecydowanie za bardzo podobny do Sylarany.

Harry kazał mu się zamknąć i przesunął się, żeby pokazać Draconowi swoje ramię.

– Cholerne ptaszysko znowu pojawiło się w łazience – powiedział.

Draco momentalnie zerwał się i podbiegł do niego, krzycząc cicho i starając się zamknąć nacięcia. Niczego nie wspomniał o ich kształcie. Harry miał wrażenie, że trzeba było spojrzeć na nie pod odpowiednim kątem, ale już zaczynał odsuwać od siebie te rozważania. Przecież  _wiedział,_ że niektóre z innych nacięć nie miały szans wyglądać jak błyskawica, choćby nie wiem jak na nie patrzeć, no i po co w ogóle myślał o czymkolwiek, co powiedział ten ptak?

– I nie wiesz, czym jest ten ptak, Harry, ani czemu to robi? – Palce Dracona ścisnęły mu ranę, przez co Harry syknął. Draco wymamrotał przeprosiny i spróbował _Integro._ Tym razem Harry poczuł, jak skóra zamyka się ponad nacięciami, więc odprężył się, wydając lekkie westchnienie. Tym razem rany były naprawdę niewielkie, jeśli przyrównać je do wyrwanej skóry i rozerwanych mięśni, które zadawał mu kiedyś.

– Nie. Mogę tylko zgadywać, że to uwięziony gdzieś czarodziej, który jest na mnie naprawdę zły, a jego magia zyskała na świadomości, dzięki czemu mogła wyrwać się z zamknięcia i mścić na mnie w jedyny znany jej sposób. To by pasowało do wspominanego przez ptaka „jego”, jak i faktu, że osobowość ptaka przypomina mi moją własną magię, kiedy wyrwała się po raz pierwszy spod sieci feniksa. – Harry przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się swojemu ramieniu. Opuszczały go już ostatnie ślady po bólu, pochodzącego zarówno od utraty krwi, jak i lodu. Kiwnął z aprobatą głową. – Ale ponieważ nie wiem, o jakiego czarodzieja może chodzić, a sam ptak pojawia się cokolwiek niespodziewanie i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, to nie wiem też, jak to powstrzymać.

– Nie podoba mi się, że nawet Vera nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć – mruknął Draco, głaszcząc Harry’ego po bokach, póki jego dłonie nie ześlizgnęły się na jego ręcznik i zaczęły się nim bawić. Harry poczuł, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszywa go dreszcz, ale szybko zignorował dotyk i wzruszył ramionami.

– Mi też nie. Ale właśnie dlatego nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał poznać na to odpowiedź w najbliższym czasie. Skoro nawet wieszcze i ich przepełnione magią Sanktuarium nie mieli pojęcia, co to może być, to kto ma wiedzieć? Przynajmniej wiem, że ptak nie jest dziełem czegoś zniszczonego, albo zgniłego w mojej duszy. Wydaje mi się, że byliby w stanie to zobaczyć.

Draco kiwnął głową. Wyglądało na to, że z chwilą zamknięcia ran, jego umysł przeniósł się na coś innego i Harry podejrzewał, że wie co to może być. Odwrócił się do swojego kufra, z determinacją powstrzymując się przed wzdrygnięciem.

– Harry?

Obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Tak?

– Czemu fakt, że widzę cię niemal nagim sprawia, że robisz się taki nerwowy? – Twarz Dracona była spokojna, jakby potrzebował wyjaśnień względem czegoś z zielarstwa, ale jego oczy zdecydowanie nie wyrażały spokoju. Harry powstrzymał kolejne wzdrygnięcie.

– Ponieważ czuję się zagrożony – powiedział Harry, uznając, że powinien mówić szczerze. Draco zamrugał, a spokojna maska nieco zsunęła się z jego twarzy. Harry kiwnął głową, nie odrywając od niego oczu. – Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, że ja nie mam na sobie ubrań, a ty masz...

– Tylko piżamę – mruknął Draco.

– To mi _nie pomaga_ – powiedział Harry. – Tu nie chodzi też tylko o to, że wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził... Tu chodzi o... – Pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, jak to ująć. Czy też raczej, czy Draco w ogóle zniesie takie szczegóły. Naprawdę _męczyło_ go już śledzenie wszystkich swoich osobliwych poczynań i zauważanie, że wywodzą się z jego treningu, a myślenie o rozmawianiu o wszystkim, co miało związek ze sprawami łóżkowymi, przyprawiało go o rumieniec.

_Znacznie lepiej sobie radzę, kiedy wiem, że mogę poświęcić komuś czas czy uwagę, nie żądając niczego w zamian,_ pomyślał nieszczęśliwie.

– Harry – powiedział Draco. – Prędzej czy później i tak będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać. Przecież wiem, że nie przeszkadza ci już tak bardzo dotyk. Czy to coś nowego? Czy też może wyrosło to z czegoś starego?

– Wyrosło z czegoś starego. – Harry uznał, że musi wyjaśnić, inaczej chyba nigdy się nie ubierze. – Draco, ja... nigdy nie spodziewałem się kochanka. W ogóle. Matka powiedziała mi, że kochankowie powinni być sobie równi, powinni być partnerami, powinni być najważniejsi na świecie dla siebie nawzajem. Zaakceptowanie w moim życiu kochanka byłoby niesprawiedliwe, bo przecież Connor miał być najważniejszym człowiekiem w moim życiu, więc byłoby to niesprawiedliwe _wobec tej osoby._ Oczekiwaliby ode mnie, i słusznie, pełnej uwagi, co nigdy nie zostałoby spełnione. I wygląda na to, że wciąż w to poniekąd wierzę. Nie w kwestii Connora, ale wysiłków wojennych i rewolucyjnych. – Założył ręce na piersi i oparł się o swój kufer, starając się zignorować fakt, że Draco przyglądał mu się, jakby był... kimś specjalnym i fizycznie pięknym. Harry musiał to zignorować, inaczej nie tylko nigdy się nie ubierze, ale jego wyjaśnienia też zabłądzą donikąd. – Przecież stanę się _vatesem._ I będę nim całe moje życie. Nie wiem, jak mógłbym przestać, bo przecież to zadanie potrwa dłużej, niż będę żył.

Spojrzał Draconowi w oczy.

– I... podejrzewam, że wciąż się martwię, że jeśli zostaniemy kochankami, to nie będę w stanie zaoferować ci całej uwagi i czasu, na jakie zasługujesz. Kocham cię, Draco. Nie zasługujesz na strzępy uwagi, ulotne chwile, które mogę spędzić z tobą, ilekroć nie będę zajmował się czymś innym.

Draco słuchał go w milczeniu. Harry miał wrażenie, że zastanawia się nad tym głęboko, póki nie zapytał:

– Skończyłeś już?

Harry zamrugał.

– Tak.

– Świetnie. – Draco podszedł do niego, jego twarz była spokojna i zdeterminowana. – Harry. Posłuchaj mnie. _Nigdy_ nie musisz martwić się o coś takiego. Wydaje mi się, że twoja matka nakreśliła ci obraz kochanka, który nigdy by nie narzekał i opuściłby cię w chwili, w której uznałby, że poświęcasz uwagę czemukolwiek poza nim. – Kiwnął głową, jakby znalazł swoją odpowiedź w wyrazie twarzy Harry’ego. – Zaczynasz rozumieć. Nie jestem taki. Stoicyzm do mnie nie pasuje. Powiedziałem ci już, że będę _naciskał._ Jak zaczniesz mnie zaniedbywać, to uwierz mi, dam ci znać.

– Ale...

– Tak?

– Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto będzie zwracał uwagę wyłącznie na ciebie. – Harry przeczesał ręką włosy. – Nie rozumiem, czemu tego nie chcesz.

– Bo nie muszę się z nikim o ciebie bić – powiedział Draco. – Jestem przekonany, że jestem dla ciebie ważniejszy od kogokolwiek innego, Harry. Jeśli zaś chodzi o walkę o pierwszeństwo z twoimi ideałami... to nie w nich jestem zakochany. I tak szczerze, to kiedy ktoś poświęca uwagę tylko jednej osobie o każdej porze dnia i nocy, uderza mnie raczej jako osoba, która ma obsesję, a nie jest zakochana.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Czyli zamartwiam się o nic?

– Właśnie. – Draco kiwnął głową w kierunku nacięć na jego ramieniu. – Tak samo w przypadku tego. Gdybyś wcześniej powiedział mi o tym ptaku i co on właściwie ci robi, to już wcześniej mógłbym zacząć cię pocieszać po każdym ataku. Masz koszmarną tendencję do trzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy, Harry. Ale to? To nie jest problem. – Zarówno jego głos, jak i twarz, były nieziemsko spokojne. – Tylko dlatego, że zaczniemy uprawiać seks nie oznacza, że nagle zmienisz się dogłębnie i będziesz musiał zwracać uwagę wyłącznie na mnie.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Podejrzewał, że powinien był już wcześniej zacząć kwestionowanie tego, ale Lily sprawiła, że marzenie o kochanku, który zwraca uwagę wyłącznie na swojego partnera, brzmiało naprawdę cudownie. Mówiła o tym, jakby spodziewała się, że małżeństwo, czy też związek Connora też będzie wyglądało w ten sposób. Wspomniała kiedyś, że jej relacja z Jamesem wyglądałaby dokładnie tak, gdyby nie musiała wychować jednego syna na zbawcę świata i drugiego do ochrony go.

– Muszę cię jednak ostrzec – ciągnął dalej Draco, tonem głosu sugerując zmianę tematu – że jeśli zaraz _nie założysz_ czegoś na siebie, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Harry zaśmiał się i otworzył kufer, czując jak podenerwowanie, które czuł przez kilka ostatnich dni w pobliżu Dracona, roztapia się. Czyli seks zmieni niektóre sprawy, ale nie wszystko i wciąż będzie mógł kochać Dracona w ten sam sposób i pozostać  _vatesem._

Zawahał się na moment, po czym pokręcić głową.  _Draco przecież powiedział, że mam_ pytać _o to, co mnie zastanawia, zamiast ciągle trzymać język na wodzy._

– A czy mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać? – zagaił, wyciągając koszulkę i nakładając ją na siebie.

– Pewnie – powiedział Draco znacznie bardziej normalnym głosem.

Harry znalazł głową kołnierz koszulki i wyjrzał sponad niego niepewnie.

– Ciągle patrzysz na mnie z tym... – _No dalej, Harry, poradzisz z tym sobie, nie masz już dziesięciu lat i nie jesteś chłopcem, którego wychowała twoja matka._ – ...tym pożądaniem w oczach – dokończył z determinacją. – Czy to coś oznacza?

– Poza tym, że cię pożądam i naprawdę chcę cię przelecieć, kiedy już obaj będziemy na to gotowi? – Draco wyszczerzył się do niego. – Nie, w sumie nie.

Ostatecznie Harry jednak zalał się rumieńcem, po czym zanurkował w kufrze, szukając majtek i spodni. Draco wyśmiał go, po czym sam poszedł do łazienki.

* * *

– Czyli mam rejestrować różdżki wszystkich, którzy przejdą przez te drzwi? – Eryka poklepała się po swoich ciemnoniebieskich szatach, które użyczyły jej wilkołaki. Jak tylko zobaczyła wspomnienia w myślodsiewni Snape’a, oznajmiła, że za bardzo obawia się powrotu do swojego mieszkania, przekonana, że niewymowni będą tam na nią czyhali. Harry odczytał jej umysł za pomocą legilimencji, ale odkrył, że jej sieć _Obliviate_ była cokolwiek odmienna od tej, którą zerwał kiedyś z umysłu Remusa. Nie śmiał tknąć tej, póki nie dowie się czegoś więcej o artefakcie, który ją stworzył.

– Właśnie tak – powiedział Harry. Stali przy frontowych drzwiach do Srebrnego Lustra. Wybór padł właśnie na nie, ponieważ Harry uznał je za najbardziej imponujący dom Blacków, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę prezentowane w nim skarby, takie jak wbudowany basen słoneczny, czy wietrzny, czy też obrazy Neptuna Blacka, choć najpierw obłożył wszystko ciężkimi osłonami, żeby nikt ich czasem nie był w stanie tknąć bez jego zgody. – Jak tylko zaczną pojawiać się gościa, po prostu poproś ich o różdżki. Powinni mieć je wszyscy poza wilkołakami, którzy urodzili się jako mugole.

Eryka pokiwała kilkakrotnie głową. Harry ścisnął jej dłoń, zapewnił, że na pewno sobie z tym poradzi, po czym odsunął się od drzwi frontowych, przechodząc przez oświetlany przez ognisty basen hol. Złote krople ściekały z sufitu po długich łańcuchach, prowadzących do lamp, wypełniały je bogatym światłem, po czym wracały z powrotem do zawieszonego na górze basenu. Harry widział, jak niektóre wilkołaki, które przyprowadził tu ze sobą z Nadmorskiego Basztańca, włącznie z Kamelią, zagapiły się na ten pokaz. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zastanawiając w jaki sposób reszta gości na to zareaguje.

Potknął się nagle o krawędź swojej szaty i skrzywił się. Zamówił je od Madam Malkin, która upewniła się, że znajdą się na nich wszystkie odpowiednie symbole rozgłaszające jego status jako dziedzica Blacków, bo skoro już miał to zrobić, to miał zamiar zrobić to  _jak należy._ Ale z jakiegoś powodu – a może tak właśnie miały wyglądać szaty festiwalowe – Madam Malkin zrobiła je z niezwykle grubego materiału. Wirowały przy kostkach w tak ciężkich fałdach, że ledwie schodziły mu z drogi, ilekroć usiłował zrobić krok, a już w ogóle można było zapomnieć o szybkim marszu.

Ktoś zaintonował za nim szybkie zaklęcie i jego szaty nagle zaczęły unosić się wokół niego na tyle subtelnie, że było to niemal niezauważalne. Harry wykręcił szyję i zobaczył Snape’a w szatach o nieco bogatszym kroju niż zwykle, ale wciąż niezmiennie czarne, który właśnie chował różdżkę do kieszeni.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Naprawdę mi się to przyda.

Snape uśmiechnął się blado. Zaraz potem jednak jego spojrzenie przeskoczyło na drzwi i jego usta zacisnęły się w surową, wąską linię. Harry obrócił się i zobaczył, że właśnie wszedł Remus, otoczony przez inne wilkołaki z watahy, która niegdyś należała do Lokiego. Kusiło go, żeby się zjeżyć, ale przecież na tym festiwalu pojawi się przynajmniej paręset gości. Nie będzie musiał rozmawiać z Remusem, jeśli nie będzie tego chciał.

– Proszę się grzecznie bawić – mruknął do Snape’a.

– Będę się bawił _sprytnie_ – odparł Snape, po czym odwrócił się i z gracją wmieszał w tłum już obecnych gości. Harry westchnął i poszedł powitać resztę watahy.

Remus parokrotnie usiłował pochwycić jego spojrzenie. Harry za każdym razem uprzejmie go ignorował, a potem Peter pojawił się, gotów do podzielenia się opowieściami, które usłyszał od Regulusa o tym domu, więc Harry z wdziękiem przeprosił wszystkich i odszedł z nim na bok.

Pojawiło się więcej gości. Między innymi ci, którzy już złożyli przysięgę związaną z przyłączeniem się do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, ale też ci, którzy rozmawiali z nim w czasie spotkania na równonoc wiosenną, jak i czystokrwiste rodziny, które Harry zaprosił, ponieważ tego wymagała tradycja, a które prawdopodobnie przyjęły zaproszenie z czystej ciekawości.

No i były również watahy.

Harry odkrył, że praktycznie od razu może rozróżnić inne alfy i nie sądził, żeby stało się tak dlatego, że Loki podarował mu jakąś specjalną do tego zdolność; po prostu przebywał w pobliżu wilkołaków dość czasu, żeby zauważyć sposób, w jaki członkowie watahy podchodzili do siebie nawzajem. Widział, jak w grupach składających się z trzech czy dwudziestu osób, których członkowie mieli bursztynowe oczy i wydłużone kły, ludzie oglądali się stale na jednego z nich, skręcali jednocześnie z nim, jak nachylali się, ilekroć ta osoba zaczynała mówić. To zazwyczaj podpowiadało mu, kto jest alfą.

Niektórych się spodziewał: potężny mężczyzna, wyższy od Lokiego i z charyzmą oczekującą poświęcania mu znacznie więcej uwagi, mężczyzna z poszarpaną bliznami twarzą i ślepy na jedno oko, co świadczyło o wielu potyczkach o status alfy, czarownica o przedwcześnie posiwiałych włosach, która wyglądała, jakby nigdy w życiu się nie uśmiechnęła. Obecności pozostałych jednak Harry w ogóle nawet by nie podejrzewał, gdyby nie te nauczył się ich rozróżniać. Niezwykle niska kobieta o bardzo ciemnej skórze i dłoniach tak miękkich, że odnosiło się wrażenie, jakby nie przepracowała nawet dnia w swoim życiu, powąchała Harry’ego za uszami i kiwnęła do niego głową.

– Nazywam się Pustułka – powiedziała, a Harry rozpoznał imię alfy, którą Kamelia skomentowała, że mieli wielkie szczęście, że w ogóle odpisała, bo agresywnie nie ufała czarodziejom i nieraz już uciekła ministerstwu, które chciało ją na siłę zarejestrować.

– Witaj, Pustułko – powiedział Harry, a alfa zdawała się usatysfakcjonowana szacunkiem w jego głosie. A przynajmniej pokazała zęby w niewielkim uśmiechu, po czym poprowadziła swoją watahę do jednego ze stołów z jedzeniem. Harry poprosił Różę i jej towarzysza o kupienie odpowiednich ilości mięsa, jak i świeżych owoców i warzyw, chleba, herbaty, rozmaitych serów i win.

Pojawiło się tak wielu gości, że Harry nie miał czasu na przewlekłe rozmowy. Wirował od jednej grupy do drugiej, wymieniając się szybkimi wyrazami troski z tymi, których znał, czy politycznymi zagwozdkami z tymi, których nie znał. Wiedział, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają. Nie przejmował się tym. Sama Narcyza przyjrzała mu się uważnie, po czym ogłosiła, że każdy Black byłby dumny z takiego dziedzica. Harry nie sądził, żeby czyjekolwiek inne opinie miały w takiej sytuacji w ogóle znaczenie.

Stopniowo zaczął kierować się do środka pomieszczenia. Wielu z jego gości czekała tam niespodzianka pod postacią pewnej szczególnej myślodsiewni i artefaktu Blacków, zdolnego do wyświetlania obrazów.

* * *

Snape nie starał się opierać tłumowi, kiedy jego prąd prowadził go z dala od miejsca, w którym starał się znaleźć, ale jak tylko udało mu się znaleźć wzrokiem swój cel, to ruszył w jego kierunku. Dlatego też w niedługo po pojawieniu się drugiej połowy stada Lokiego, Snape znalazł się za swoim celem, który powoli napełniał talerz przysmakami ze stołu. Wyglądało na to, że kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z przyglądającej mu się pary oczu. Snape delektował się tą chwilą przez jakiś czas, trzymając w obu dłoniach ciepłą filiżankę herbaty.

– Witaj, Lupin – odezwał się wreszcie.

Lupin podskoczył dziko i Snape z przyjemnością obserwował, jak wilkołak stara się nie upuścić talerza. Ostatecznie odłożył go na brzeg stołu i odwrócił się, po czym spojrzał na Snape’a tak niepewnym wzrokiem, że niemal można było zapomnieć o bursztynowym kolorze jego oczu.

– Witaj, Severusie – powiedział Lupin formalnym tonem o odpowiedniej intonacji. – Czy Harry cię po mnie przysłał? – Nadzieja pojawiła się w jego głosie, ale Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością, przez co emocja spełzła mu z twarzy, jak tylko się na niej pojawiła.

– Nie – powiedział Snape. – Czemu niby Harry miałby chcieć z tobą porozmawiać, Lupin? Przecież parę dni temu powiedział ci wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia. Wciąż cię kocha – te słowa parzyły go w gardło i usta niczym kwas – ale nigdy więcej ci nie zaufa, przynajmniej póki sam nie udowodnisz, że warto obdarzać cię zaufaniem.

– Kiedy ja nie wiem, jak to zrobić! – Oczy Lupina lśniły od satysfakcjonującej desperacji. – Wiem, że teraz jest alfą mojej watahy i wydawało mi się, że będę go uczył ścieżek wilkołaków. Ale ciągle trzyma mnie na dystans, a niedawno dowiedziałem się, że wydaje mu się, że go _zdradziłem._

Snape doznał wtedy kolejnej przyjemności, jaką było zaskoczenie tak wielkie, że aż się zaśmiał.

– A tobie wydaje się, że tego _nie zrobiłeś?_ – zapytał, kiedy już się opanował. – Oczywiście, że go zdradziłeś, Lupin. Nigdy go nie poinformowałeś o zmianie swoich priorytetów, że uważasz się za wilkołaka i nic więcej, że nie uważasz się już nawet za jego _przyrodniego ojca chrzestnego._ – Obserwował jak Lupin wzdrygnął się na to oskarżenie. – Porzuciłeś go, kiedy byłeś przyjacielem jego ojca, ojcem chrzestnym jego brata, ostatnim spośród tych, w otoczeniu których dorastał i któremu wydawało mu się, że wciąż może zaufać. Tak wiele o nim wiesz. Jest bezbronny wobec tej wiedzy. A ty odwróciłeś się od niego i sprzedałeś ją Lokiemu.

– To nigdy nie była kwestia zapłaty – powiedział oschle Lupin. – Tylko kwestia lojalności stadnej.

– O której również mu nie powiedziałeś. – Snape zamilkł na moment, przyglądając się Lupinowi przymrużonymi oczami. Właśnie dlatego nie do końca wierzył Kamelii, kiedy ta powiedziała mu, że jej stado kochało Harry’ego tylko dlatego, że był ich alfą, więc byli gotowi rzucić się do gardła każdemu, kto choćby spojrzy na niego krzywo. Lupin w żaden sposób nie okazywał tej rzekomej miłości, jaką miał automatycznie obdarzyć Harry’ego. – Czemu nie, Lupin?

– Bo wiedziałem, że by nie zrozumiał.

– Jakiś ty szybki w swoich osądach – powiedział Snape z namysłem. – Można by pomyśleć, że po wszystkim co przeszedłeś, nauczyłeś się już, jak niepoważne jest takie podejście.

Lupin zalał się rumieńcem. Snape podniósł filiżankę herbaty do ust, żeby ukryć się ze swoim uśmiechem. Lupin okazał się być całkiem niezłą rozrywką. Snape wiedział, że delikatne torturowanie jedynego żyjącego, pozostającego na wolności, zdradzieckiego Huncwota będzie go bawiło, ale nie spodziewał się jak bardzo.

– Już rozumiem – powiedział nagle Lupin. – To wszystko przez _ciebie,_ prawda? Trzyma się z dala ode mnie dla twojego dobra.

– I tak oto – powiedział Snape – zyskaliśmy pierwszy dowód na to, że likantropia jest w stanie doprowadzić z przegnicia mózgu, jeśli jest się jej ofiarą od ponad trzydziestu lat.

– Ty łajzo – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Lupin. Snape nie był w stanie określić, czy mężczyzna w ogóle go usłyszał. – Czyli tu o to chodzi. Ty wcale nie boisz się wilkołaków, ty się boisz _mnie_ i Harry’emu wydaje się teraz, że nie powinien mnie przez to słuchać. To właśnie ty naciskałeś, żeby zaczął postrzegać to jako zdradę, jak tylko przyłączyłem się do tej watahy, bo zawsze tak o mnie myślałeś, jak o jakimś zdradzieckim _zwierzęciu._ Inaczej uznałby to po prostu za różnicę poglądów. Ale ty zatrułeś jego myśli, nastawiłeś go przeciw mnie.

– Zapewniam cię, Lupin – powiedział Snape, opuszczając dłoń, żeby musnąć palcami zawartość swojej kieszeni, którą była zarówno jego różdżka jak i fiolka szczególnego wywaru – że bez względu na uczucia, jakich bym nie żywił wobec twojego żałosnego gatunku, nigdy nie spróbowałbym wpłynąć w ten sposób na Harry’ego. Zupełnie jak w wielu innych przypadkach, obawiam się, że mylisz siebie ze mną.

Lupin obnażył zęby. Snape powstrzymał swój dreszcz, ale w jego zapachu prawdopodobnie nastąpiła jakaś zmiana, ponieważ w oczach Lupina zalśnił tryumf.

– Boisz się – powiedział. – Mnie. I dlatego właśnie pójdziesz teraz do Harry’ego i powiesz mu, że, że wcale go nie zdradziłem, że to ty zachęciłeś go do myślenia, że w ogóle do tego doszło.

– Wygląda na to, że likantropia faktycznie doprowadza do zgnilizny mózgu – powiedział Snape. Jego dłoń wślizgnęła się do kieszeni szaty i palce złapały mocno za różdżkę. – Harry sam podjął tę decyzję. Po Sanktuarium nie ma już skłonności do pobłażania innym i wybaczania im spraw, które uznałby niewybaczalne dla innych. Nie wiesz, jak sobie z tym poradzić, Lupin, dlatego starasz się obwinić mnie. Zapomniałeś jednak, że wszyscy czarodzieje są zmiennokształtni zarówno pod względem umysłów, jak i dusz, zwłaszcza jeśli prowadzi nimi dość siły woli.

Po wymówieniu tego wszystkiego z wyższością, Snape postanowił odwrócić się i odejść z godnością, ale dłoń zacisnęła mu się na ramieniu. Wiedział, że musiała należeć do Lupina i instynktownie spróbował mu się wyrwać, przez co rozlał herbatę. Choć nie istniały żadne dowody na to, że paznokcie wilkołaka są w stanie przekazać infekcję równie dobrze co ich pazury, to sama myśl o tym, że ta bestia w ogóle go dotyka, spowodowała napływ wielu nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.

Lupin obrócił go na siłę, korzystając ze swojej nieludzkiej siły, której Snape tak koszmarnie nienawidził, po czym popchnął go o kilka kroków w tył, póki Snape nie zderzył się plecami z pobliską ścianą. Miał otwarte usta, a jego wargi były akurat na tyle rozchylone, że Snape był w stanie zobaczyć lśniące kły i gardziel, w dodatku warczał cicho.

– Powiesz Harry’emu jak było naprawdę – powiedział. – Chcę, żebyś powiedział mu prawdę. _Coś_ mu zrobiłeś. Inaczej nie trzymałby się ode mnie z daleka. Musi istnieć jakiś powód, przez który nie jestem w stanie zaakceptować go jako alfy...

– Puść go, Remusie.

Głos był zimny, stateczny i tak surowy, że Snape w pierwszej chwili w ogóle go nie rozpoznał. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że podszedł do nich Peter Pettigrew, którego różdżka wystawała w naturalnym geście z rękawa, a niebieskie oczy były wbite w byłego przyjaciela.

Snape pamiętał Petera ze śmierciożerczych czasów, jak i ze szkolnych dni, oczywiście, ale nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia z nim od jego ucieczki z Azkabanu, a ten Peter nie był już otyłym przydupasem jego dręczycieli, ani skulonym kretynem, wiecznie płaszczącym się przed Voldemortem – który i tak był zaledwie cieniem prawdziwego człowieka, o czym Snape zawsze musiał sobie przypominać, bo przecież Peter przekonał Voldemorta, że chciał przyłączyć się do niego z zazdrości. Peter miał w sobie odwagę i siłę, której zabrało jego przyjaciołom. Nawet Snape nie spodziewał się, że jego czyny z tamtych czasów miały okazać się czymś diametralnie innym.

_Jak i całej naszej trójki,_ pomyślał w tym momencie Snape.  _Peter, Regulus i ja, wszyscy pracujący w tajemnicy przeciw Voldemortowi, każdy z własnych powodów. Nie byliśmy w stanie zaufać sobie nawzajem dość, żeby powiedzieć innym prawdę._

– Peter, nie rozumiesz... – powiedział Lupin niemal bezgłośnie.

– Rozumiem, że nie podjąłeś się żadnego wysiłku, by się zmienić – powiedział Peter. – Jeśli masz problem z zaakceptowaniem Harry’ego jako swojego alfy, to powinieneś o tym z nim porozmawiać. Jeśli chcesz zmienić zdanie i wrócić do nas, to powinieneś zacząć się tak zachowywać, a nie po prostu twierdzić, że powinno do tego dojść. Wahasz się i wahasz, Remusie, masz naprawdę niewiele pewników w swoim życiu. – Skrzywił usta i podszedł o krok bliżej. – Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze dogadywałeś się z Jamesem.

Lupin puścił Snape’a, jakby się nim sparzył.

– Nigdy nie wziąłem udziału w dręczeniu Harry’ego – powiedział buntowniczo. – Nigdy o tym nie wiedziałem, a jak się dowiedziałem, to Dumbledore mnie _zobliviatował,_ a potem bałem się własnego gniewu, więc...

– Wymówki – powiedział Peter, stając obok Snape’a, od którego Lupin stopniowo się odsuwał. Nawet przez chwilę nie spuścił wzroku czy różdżki z wilkołaka, ale i tak skinął głową do Snape’a. – Wszystko w porządku, Severusie?

– Tak – powiedział Snape. Zerknął na Petera z ukosa, zastanawiając się, czy tylko jego słowa tak zastraszyły Lupina.

Peter przyglądał się niewzruszenie, póki Lupin nie odwrócił wzroku i odszedł, znikając w tłumie. Peter odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową.

– Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przeprasza – zauważył, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa. – Tłumaczy własne zachowanie, tak, wyjaśnia swoje powody i poglądy, ale nigdy nie usłyszałem od niego słowa „przepraszam”. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie od tego powinien zacząć naprawianie swoich relacji z Harrym, ale zwyczajnie nie chce tego zaakceptować. Wmówił sobie, że jest pokrzywdzony za samo bycie wilkołakiem, że wszystkie wilkołaki są w ten sposób pokrzywdzone, więc przeprosiny powinny padać od innych ludzi, nie od nich.

Snape przechylił z namysłem głowę. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, żeby ktoś lepiej opisał przy nim Lupina. Wydawało mu się, że Harry mógłby wyrazić podobną opinię, gdyby tylko podchodził do kwestii Lupina z nieco większym dystansem.

– Jakie zaklęcie chciałeś na niego rzucić? – zapytał.

Peter zaśmiał się cicho.

– Inkantację pcheł.

Snape podniósł brew.

– Działa na wilkołaki nawet w ich ludzkiej formie?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Peter. – Pchły wciąż wyczuwają, że ich bogata, wilkołacza krew jest znacznie smaczniejsza od ludzkiej. W dodatku ciężko się ich pozbyć, bo nie da się po prostu użyć kontrzaklęcia. – Zamrugał niewinnie. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś odnawia zaklęcie co kilka dni, żeby wracały jak tylko ofiara uzna, że wreszcie pozbyła się wszystkich.

– Podejrzewam, że nie byłbyś skłonny nauczyć tego zaklęcia ewentualnie zainteresowanej osoby? – mruknął Snape.

Peter przechylił głowę.

– Taka oferta może zostać wysunięta, o ile w zamian spotka się z ofertą nie nadużywania tego zaklęcia do stopnia, w którym mógłby on zirytować Harry’ego.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym przeszli w kąt by poćwiczyć.  _Może jednak przekonam się do tych całych psikusów._

* * *

– Więc tak sobie pomyślałem, że czas najwyższy, żebyście się poznali.

Harry powstrzymał się od westchnienia. W sumie nie mógł winić Connora. Nie spędzał szczególnie wiele czasu z bratem, mimo że Connor ostatnio z nim zamieszkał, i właściwie nie poznał nikogo z jego prywatnego otoczenia. Żałował jednak, że Connor nie przedstawił mu swojej dziewczyny już  _po tym_ jak Harry pokaże wszystkim swoim sojusznikom wspomnienie o ataku niewymownych.

Było jednak jak było, więc Harry spojrzał uprzejmie na Parvati i kiwnął do niej głową.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że zgodziłaś się na umawianie z Connorem, Parvati. – Nie znali się najlepiej, ale miał wrażenie, że “panna Patil” byłaby niezręczna w tym momencie, a samo “Patil” byłoby niegrzeczne. – Merlin jeden wie, że przyda mu się w życiu porządna kotwica.

Connor zaśmiał się. Parvati, która miała na sobie ciemną suknię z ciężkiego materiału, odsłaniającą jej długie, czarne włosy i delikatne rysy, nie przyłączyła się do niego.

Connor patrzył przez chwilę to na jedno, to na drugie, po czym uśmiechnął się.

– Podejrzewam, że sytuacja jest nieco napięta przez to, że tu jestem – powiedział, potrząsając głową. – Skoczę po coś do przegryzienia, żebyście mogli porozmawiać w spokoju. – Przytaknął i szybkimi susami zniknął w tłumie, zanim Harry zdążył go powstrzymać.

– Właściwie to faktycznie chciałam ci o czymś powiedzieć, więc dobrze, że go tu nie ma – powiedziała Parvati jak tylko zniknął.

Harry zamrugał i dopiero po chwili odpowiedział. Wychodził z założenia, że po prostu postoją tu chwilę w milczeniu, może poza jakimś niepewnym “no więc”, dlatego też tylko to zdołał z siebie wydusić.

– No więc?

Parvati założyła ręce na piersi i kiwnęła głową. Harry nieczęsto widział, żeby się nie śmiała, albo nie słaniała przed rozległą mądrością profesor Trelawney. W tej chwili wyglądała niemal jak dorosła kobieta.

– Nie podoba mi się to, że ciągle tylko prosisz Connora o pomoc i nie oferujesz mu niczego w zamian – powiedziała mu.

– Pomoc? – Harry nie znosił brzmieć jak idiota, ale teraz zupełnie szczerze nie miał pojęcia, o czym ona gada.

– Wiem, że powiedzenie wszystkim o tym, że to on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, było jego pomysłem – powiedziała z powagą Parvati. – Więc nie winię cię o to. W dodatku to prawda, więc nic mi do tego. – Położyła dłonie na biodrach. – Ale nie poświęcasz mu nawet połowy uwagi, jaką powinieneś poświęcać własnemu bratu. Prawie nie spędzasz z nim czasu. Prosisz go o pomoc, kiedy ci wygodnie, jak na przykład dogłębna zmiana struktury osłon w Lux Aeternie, ale _sam_ w żaden sposób mu nie pomagasz. Tylko _raz_ wziął udział w bitwie, walcząc u twojego boku, bo podczas ostatniej nie podzieliłeś się nawet z nim testralami. Bo Malfoy z pewnością musiał lecieć na drugim. – Jej skrzywienie ust na myśl o Draconie powiedziało Harry’emu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. No trudno, w końcu nie będzie jej o to winił. Była Gryfonka, w dodatku z czystokrwistej, świetlistej rodziny. – Wiem, że nie jesteś Lordem, bo ciągle to powtarzasz, ale pod pewnymi względami zachowujesz się jak Lord, na przykład wtedy, kiedy przyjąłeś sobie zaprzysięgłych kompanów. Czemu nie możesz utrzymywać równie bliskich relacji z Connorem? Przez większość czasu zachowujesz się, jakbyś w ogóle nie pamiętał, że masz brata, aż do chwili, w której okazuje się to nagle w jakiś sposób użyteczne.

– Connor nigdy mnie o to nie poprosił – powiedział Harry. – Wydawało mi się, że nie chce wycinać sobie znaku błyskawicy na ramieniu, czy zaprzysięgać mi się.

– Za bardzo opierasz się na domysłach – powiedziała miękko Parvati. – Ciągle o tobie mówi. _Kocha_ cię. I po prostu nie wygląda, jakbyś kochał go równie mocno.

– Możliwe, że nie spędzam z nim równie wiele czasu, ale w końcu należymy do różnych domów – powiedział Harry, świadom że brzmi, jakby usiłował się bronić. Miał to gdzieś. Sugestia, że nie kocha Connora, była po prostu niedorzeczna. – W dodatku rywalizujących ze sobą. No i nie potrzebował udawać się z nami do Sanktuarium. Przecież pomagam mu w treningu i tym podobnych, w dodatku...

– Przeniosłeś się z jednego skraju na drugi – rzuciła beztrosko Parvati, ignorując spojrzenie, jakie rzucił jej Harry. – Do trzeciego roku miałeś obsesję na jego punkcie, po czym zacząłeś go ignorować. Nie wiedziałeś nawet, że zaczęliśmy się umawiać. Byłeś zaskoczony, kiedy zaprosił mnie na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Nie docierało do ciebie, jak strasznie był przerażony zadaniami w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Prawie z nim w zeszłym roku _nie rozmawiałeś_ , poza sytuacjami, w których czegoś od niego chciałeś. On cię kocha jak brata, podczas gdy sam traktujesz go jak... jakiegoś znajomego. – Parvati przechyliła głowę. – A zasługuje na coś więcej. Zasługuje na coś lepszego.

Harry usłyszał, jak w głowie przebrzmiewa mu echo słów Lily.  _Ktoś, kto zasługuje na cały twój czas, całą twoją uwagę, Harry._

– Byłem nieco zajęty – powiedział oschle Harry.

– Tak zajęty, że w ogóle nie byłeś w stanie znaleźć czasu dla swojego brata? – Parvati podniosła brwi. – _Naprawdę_ ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. My z Padmą też trafiłyśmy do innych domów, ale jakoś znajdujemy dla ciebie czas. Jesteśmy bliźniaczkami. Czasami naprawdę ciężko mi uwierzyć, że ty i Connor też nimi jesteście. On cię kocha znacznie mocniej, niż ty jego.

Harry poczuł, jak w sercu pojawia mu się zadra niepewności, która momentalnie zaczęła wdzierać się coraz głębiej.

_A co, jeśli to prawda? Wiem, że Draco i Snape są dla mnie ważniejsi od Connora. Ale co, jeśli jestem dla niego najważniejszy?_

– Nie chcę widzieć, jak chłopiec, którego kocham, jest tak wykorzystywany – powiedziała Parvati. – Jak dalej będziesz tak go traktował, to zrobię, co będę musiała. A on otrzyma to, na co zasługuje. Może i jesteś _vatesem,_ Lordem i wszystkim innym, ale to przecież twój _brat._ Znajdź dla niego czas. On tego pragnie. – Kiwnęła stanowczo głową i odwróciła się akurat w porę, żeby powitać Connora wracającego z talerzem pełnym jedzenia.

Harry przyglądał im się przez chwilę z bólem w sercu, ale musiał pokręcić głową, kiedy Connor zaprosił go, żeby został z nimi jeszcze chwilę. Connor wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Parvati rzuciła Harry’emu spojrzenie, które mówiło znacznie wyraźniej niż dowolne słowa,  _Widzisz co mam na myśli?_

Harry odwrócił się i w ponurym nastroju udał się do stołu z myślodsiewnią. Chwilę zajęło mu, nim nie zdołał odpowiednio dotknąć artefaktu Blacków, pryzmatu, zachęcając go do rozbudzenia się. Rozświetlił się, rzucając kilka tęcz naokoło i sprawiając, że ludzie zaczęli się oglądać w jego kierunku. Kiedy Harry rzucił zaklęcie, które niosło jego głos do wszystkich gości, większość już na niego patrzyła.

– Dobry wieczór i witam wszystkich na festiwalu z okazji moich szesnastych urodzin i objęcia legalnego dziedzictwa nad wszystkim, co pozostawili po sobie Blackowie – powiedział formalnie Harry. Usłyszał, że większość rozmów przycichła. – Wiem, że w takich okazjach zwykle odbywa się przyjmowanie prezentów, ale osobiście wolę dawać. Dlatego też podaruję wam dar wiedzy. Nie będę od was wymagał, żebyście zrobili z nią cokolwiek konkretnego, tylko żebyście wysłuchali, zobaczyli i zapamiętali.

Obrócił pryzmat tak, żeby jedna z jego ścianek była wymierzona w myślodsiewnię, po czym przyłożył do niej ciężką bransoletę a godłem Blacków, którą nosił już całe popołudnie na nadgarstku, a której potrzebował do odpowiedniego pokierowania mocą artefaktu. Tęcze skupiły się w intensywnym słupie białego światła, które wbiło się w srebrny płyn myślodsiewni. Harry zobaczył postacie ze wspomnień wyciągane na wierzch pojemnika, a potem w górę, gdzie pojawiły się pod sufitem, odgrywając sytuację.

Niezliczone karki wygięły się do tyłu. Z tego, co było Harry’emu wiadomo, kąt patrzenia nie miał większego znaczenia. Ale ostatecznie  _sam_ był w tym wspomnieniu i teraz patrzył, jak jego obraz pojawił się przed niewymownym, który usiłował uwięzić go w windzie. Wszyscy byli w stanie zobaczyć, że trzymał w ręku obrożę i Harry usłyszał ich oburzone szepty.

Harry–ze–wspomnienia zawołał o pomoc i Eryka przybiegła z odsieczą. Od tego momentu walka potoczyła się tak, jak Harry wiedział, że się potoczy. Usłyszał zszokowane westchnienia, kiedy dłoń niewymownego, który sięgał po Erykę, po prostu zniknęła, a potem ponownie, kiedy spopielił skorupę bezruchrząszcza i osuszył magię z kuli, którą niewymowny w niego cisnął. Kiedy usłyszeli spokojne “ _Obliviate!”_ i Eryka zaczęła narzekać na brak pamięci, zapadła pełna zgrozy cisza.

Harry pozwolił obrazom zniknąć, a światło pryzmatu zamigotało i również zgasło.

– Nie wiem, czego chce Departament Tajemnic – powiedział wszystkim wprost. – Wiem, że ma to jakiś związek z wilkołakami. Źródło, któremu ufam, poinformowało mnie, że o to oni są odpowiedzialni za nowe prawa, które stanowią, że wilkołaki muszą wszędzie nosić obroże i papiery identyfikujące. Próbowali mnie złapać. Czyniąc to, zrobili sobie ze mnie wroga. Zastanawiam się, jak wiele razy dopuścili się już czegoś takiego, po czym _zobliviatowali_ świadków, po czym wykorzystali swoje artefakty, żeby wmówić oszołomionym ofiarom dowolną historyjkę, jaką tylko chcieli. Co jeszcze może kryć się w ich arsenale, poza obrożami, które w ich mniemaniu są zdolne do uwięzienia czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy, szklanymi kulami, w których znajduje się magia czasu, czy misami, zdolnymi do rzucania zaklęć z dowolnej odległości? Nie wiem. Wiem jednak, że ich działalność opiera się głównie na pracy w cieniach, chronieni przez strach. Pracownicy ministerstwa, z którymi usiłowałem o nich porozmawiać, bali się nawet wymawiać ich nazwę. Poprzysiągłem, że nie dopuszczę do tego, by rządził mną strach. Chcę powstrzymać tych, którzy usiłują rządzić innymi za jego pomocą. Bądźcie ostrożni, ale nie bójcie się. Ich największą bronią jest pozostawanie w ukryciu, załatwianie wszystkiego ukradkiem i w tajemnicy. Jeśli wywleczemy ich na światło dzienne, to nie będą mieli, gdzie się ukryć. Jeśli wyciągniemy na światło dzienne ich artefakty, to sami zdołamy dowiedzieć się, do czego służą, dzięki czemu przestaną być dla nas tajemnicą. Mój sojusz nazywa się Przymierzem Słońca i Cienia, ale Cień oznacza tylko chęć powitania tych, którzy praktykują magię Mroku. Nie ma nic wspólnego z cieniami, które rzucają niewymowni. Zniszczę te cienie i zmuszę je do rozmycia się pod potęgą Światła.

Pochylił głowę w lekkim pokłonie, po czym odsunął się od stołu, wchodząc z powrotem w tłum. Ludzie spięli się wokół niego, niektórzy starając się odsunąć, inni przysunąć, by móc z nim porozmawiać. Harry’ego to nie zaskoczyło, więc czekał tylko cierpliwie na pierwszą osobę, która do niego podejdzie.

Co ciekawe, był to czarodziej, którego Harry wcześniej nie spotkał, odziany w szaty tak wykwintne, że Harry z miejsca uznał go za czystokrwistego. Miał długie i srebrne włosy, a jego oczy były ciemnozielone. W dłoni trzymał pióro, na które Harry zerknął przelotnie, zastanawiając się, czy może jednak ktoś zdecydował się podarować mu coś z okazji festiwalu.

– Harry _vatesie_ – powiedział czarodziej głębokim głosem, na dźwięk którego Harry zapragnął usłyszeć kiedyś, jak śpiewa. – Przybyłem zaoferować ci to pióro jako pamiątkę po sobie. – Wyciągnął pióro z powagą. Harry przyjął je. Jego moc już wcześniej poinformowała go, że nie było w nim żadnej magii, to faktycznie był tylko symbol. – Widzisz, moja forma animagiczna to orzeł bielik.

Harry zamrugał. Kiedyś badał listę zarejestrowanych animagów w Wielkiej Brytanii i nie było na niej żadnych orłów bielików. Czemu niezarejestrowany animag miałby tak się przed nim ujawniać?

– Kim pan jest?

– Nazywam się Falco Parkinson.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Czytałem o panu – powiedział. – Był pan mentorem Albusa Dumbledore’a, człowiekiem, który powiedział mu, że nie będzie w stanie zostać _vatesem_ bez poświęcania swojej magii. A potem był pan przez rok dyrektorem Hogwartu, po czym pan umarł.

Falco uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego wzrok nabrał na ostrości.

– Tak, wielu ludzi w to uwierzyło – mruknął. – Ale kiedy kroczy się między Światłem i Mrokiem, to można oszukać innych wyszukanymi iluzjami czy urokami, pokazując im to, w co sami chcą wierzyć.

Musiał w tym momencie zdjąć barierę ze swojej magii, mimo że Harry wcześniej żadnej na nim nie wyczuł. Jego moc momentalnie rozlała się po Srebrnym Lustrze. Harry zagapił się na niego. To była lordowska potęga, która kojarzyła się Harry’emu z wiatrem dmącym od morza i niosącym słaby zapach kwiatów.

– Byłem mentorem Albusa Dumbledore’a – zgodził się Falco. – To ja nauczyłem go o równowadze i poświęceniu, choć nie spodziewałem się, że pewnego dnia wykrzywi je aż do tego stopnia, czy też, co gorsza, spróbuje owinąć je wokół ciebie. Opuściłem świat na pięćdziesiąt lat, wędrując między ścieżkami Mroku i Światła, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że Albus wszystkiego tu dopilnuje. – Harry drżał przez moment; pamiętał te ścieżki, nawet jeśli tylko połowicznie. Dziki Mrok pokazał mu je przez chwilę w czasie zimowego przesilenia. Żaden śmiertelnik nie powinien się tam pchać. – Po powrocie dowiedziałem się, co zaszło i przez dłuższy czas przyglądałem się w milczeniu zarówno tobie, jak i Voldemortowi. Teraz jestem już pewien, że jesteś gotów zniszczyć świat czarodziejów swoimi bezmyślnymi poczynaniami i wyraźnie potrzebujesz kogoś, kto się tobą zajmie i pokaże ci, jak utrzymywać równowagę. – Falco przyglądał mu się przez chwilę ze spokojem. – Radziłbym ci się zadeklarować. Wówczas będę mógł zostać twoim mentorem, a nie twoim wrogiem.

Harry chciał się roześmiać.  _Naprawdę_ chciał. Choćby z absurdu sytuacji. Jeśli Falco przyglądał mu się, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że Harry po prostu zadeklaruje się po to, by uniknąć konfliktu, to musiał być pojebany.

Ale potem przypomniał sobie, że przepowiednia przecież może sprawdzić się trzykrotnie i za każdym razem miała dotyczyć Mrocznego Pana, a jak do tej pory pokonał tylko jednego.

– Komu się zadeklarowałeś? – zapytał wyzywająco.

Falco kiwnął głową, jakby podobało mu się to pytanie.

– Nikomu. Spędziłem dużo czasu, zawieszony między Światłem i Mrokiem, przekonując obu, że pewnego dnia mogę zadeklarować się jednemu z nich, o ile pokażą mi dość magii, by mnie do tego przekonać. Żadnemu jeszcze się nie udało. W ten właśnie sposób pozostałem przy życiu przez te wszystkie stulecia. Zachowują mnie przy życiu w nadziei, że pewnego dnia się zadeklaruję.

– No to skąd pomysł, że powinienem się zadeklarować? – zapytał Harry. – Przecież sam tego nie zrobiłeś.

Falco wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego.

– Moja magia dojrzewała wraz ze mną, dzięki czemu zdążyłem poznać naturę świata czarodziejów zanim osiągnąłem pełnię mocy – powiedział. – Rozrost _twojej_ jest nienaturalny, przecież jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Deklaracja zaoferowałaby ci ścieżkę, której mógłbyś się trzymać, przysięgi, których mógłbyś przestrzegać. W tej chwili po prostu uderzasz bez przerwy w podstawy własnego świata, nie oferując mu niczego w zamian.

Harry pomyślał, że jeszcze dwa lata temu ten argument pewnie by go przekonał. Ale od tamtego czasu dużo myślał o poświęceniu i etyce, i jeśli czegoś się z tego wszystkiego nauczył, to tego, że podejmowanie jednej decyzji i trzymanie się jej na dobre i na złe po prostu do niego nie pasuje. Udanie się z Rosierem do Durmstrangu dzięki jego “darowi przekonywania” było dobrym pomysłem. Poświęcenie własnego życia w zamian za możliwość uratowania garstki dzieci, przez co potępiłby wszystkich w Hogwarcie, byłoby złym pomysłem.

_Poza tym, nic nie jest proste. Nie dana mi jest prosta ścieżka w życiu._

– Żyję z dnia na dzień – powiedział Falco. – Żyję _podczas_ załatwiania wszystkiego innego. W dodatku brzmi mi to, jakbyś chciał, żeby stał się Mrocznym albo Świetlistym Panem.

– To właśnie oznacza deklaracja. – Falco brzmiał teraz na zniecierpliwionego. – Zadeklarujesz się, czy nie? Powinieneś. Ludzie o lordowskiej mocy nie mogą chodzić niespętani. Twoja magia jest najważniejszą częścią ciebie. – Kiwnął w kierunku trzymanego przez Harry’ego piórka. – Podarowałem ci je, żebyś mógł dostosować swoje osłony i powstrzymać mnie przed szpiegowaniem cię w formie bielika. Ale jeśli się nie zadeklarujesz, to wiedz, że będę pomagał Voldemortowi, by zachować równowagę między Światłem i Mrokiem. Czy wolałbyś mieć mnie jako swojego mentora, czy wroga?

– Żadnego z nich – powiedział chłodno Harry. – Już kiedyś kroczyłem tą ścieżką u boku Dumbledore’a i wiem, jak się kończy. – Zacisnął palce na piórku. – Nie zadeklaruję się.

– Czyli wroga – powiedział Falco, po czym jego ręce rozmyły się w skrzydła i wzniósł się, krążąc po pokoju, podczas gdy ludzie gapili się na niego, szepcząc i wzdychając niepewnie. Harry zauważył, że nikt nie spróbował do nich podejść. Falco prawdopodobnie rozstawił wokół nich barierę, przez którą nie mogli tego zrobić. Teraz Draco biegł do niego z wyciągniętą różdżką i bladą twarzą, poza dwoma rozognionymi plamami na policzkach.

– Czy to był duch Dumbledore’a? – zapytał z oburzeniem, obejmując wolną ręką Harry’ego w pasie i przyciągając go do siebie.

– Nie – powiedział Harry, opierając się o niego. – Falco Parkinson. Człowiek, którego uważałem za zmarłego, a który okazał się żyjącym czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy, który chce mi się postawić.

– Czemu ci się ujawnił, skoro nie miałeś pojęcia, że w ogóle żyje? – zapytał Draco z niedowierzaniem.

– Pewnie miało to jakiś związek z równowagą. – Harry spojrzał ponownie na piórko w swojej dłoni, które nie nabrało magii, ani nie zmieniło się w żaden sposób. Pokręcił głową. – Po prostu kolejny wróg, z którym przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć.

Draco warknął, nisko i złowrogo, z głębi gardła.

– Z którym _nam_ przyjdzie się zmierzyć – powiedział. – A to miało być znacznie bardziej dramatyczne i odbyć się znacznie później, ale w tej chwili naprawdę mam to gdzieś. – Złapał Harry’ego za włosy, odsunął mu głowę do tyłu i pocałował agresywnie.

Harry zareagował ochoczo na pocałunek, słysząc kilka westchnień, jak i parę komentarzy, wymówionych półgłosem. Przez chwilę starał się przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, ale Draco naprawdę silnie z nim walczył. Harry odsunął się, zanim w głowie zdążyło mu się zanadto zamglić i uśmiechnął się ponuro do otaczającego ich tłumu.

– Jeśli ktoś z was jeszcze o tym nie słyszał, to się pobieramy – powiedział. – Oto mój przyszły małżonek, Draco Malfoy.

Draco podniósł zadziornie głowę, pozwalając wszystkim przyjrzeć mu się uważnie. Harry uśmiechnął się, świadom tego, że ma opuchnięte usta, i wcale się tym nie przejmując. Wiedział, że niektórzy obcy mu ludzie gapią się z oburzeniem i tym też się nie przejmował. Wiedział, że Snape przedzierał się do niego przez tłum, złorzecząc szpetnie i tym również się nie przejmował.

Dwa lata temu Falco by go przekonał. Rok temu sprawiłby, że Harry pochorowałby się z nerwów. Teraz po prostu podniósł mu ciśnienie.

_Kiedy moi wrogowie nauczą się, że nie dam im się zastraszyć?_


	19. Rozdział trzynasty: Lekcje, cholerne lekcje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czas na poniekąd spokojniejszy rozdział. Tak jakby.

Harry przesunął się lekko, żeby książka o druidycznej magii wygodniej osiadła mu na kolanach. Uznał, że kolejnym problemem związanym z nieposiadaniem obu dłoni było to, że zaklęcie lewitujące marnie radziło sobie ze stabilnym utrzymywaniem ciężkich ksiąg; zawsze zdawało się unosić po lewej stronie, nieco wyżej niż w miejscu, w którym złapał ją prawą ręką. Burknął pod nosem i ponownie się poprawił, po czym zamarł, kiedy usłyszał parsknięcie Dracona.

Draco przyszedł poleżeć z nim na łóżku, po czym  _zasnął_ , co Harry uznał za znak tego, jak koszmarnie musiał wymęczyć go festiwal. Wciąż było przed północą, więc Harry uznał, że nie ma niczego złego w spędzeniu jeszcze chwili na czytaniu przy zapalonej świecy, ale gdyby obudził tym Dracona, to wcale nie uważałby, że było warto.

Zaczekał chwilę, ale Draco obrócił się niespokojnie i ponownie wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i wrócił do czytania.

Zawierała w sobie kilka definicji magii miejsca, dzięki czemu okazała się znacznie ciekawsza od większości innych książek, jakie Harry znalazł na ten temat.

_Najstarszą definicją magii druidycznej jest magia związana z miejscem, w którym ktoś mieszkał przez wiele lat, albo gdzie konkretna rodzina druidów zamieszkiwała przez stulecia. Magia miejsca ma wtedy czas do przyzwyczajenia się do ludzi. Magia miejsca jest, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, cokolwiek powolna, przez co dużo czasu zajmuje jej zauważenie rzeczy, które pozostają w ruchu. Dlatego najlepiej zachowuje się w drzewach, wzgórzach i głazach, tych powolnie starzejących się, nieruchomych olbrzymów naszego świata. Choć rzeka może przebiegać przez magiczne miejsce, a inni ludzie mogą tam zamieszkać, to nie staną się jego częścią, jeśli rzeka będzie często zmieniała koryto, a ludzie ciągle będą wyjeżdżali. Magia miejsca musi najpierw zauważyć żyjącego w niej człowieka, po czym owinąć się wokół niego – rozważyć go jako część czegoś, co późniejsi badacze przywykli nazywać “macierzą”. W starszych dokumentach często nazywa się to “prądem”._

Harry pomyślał o prądzie magii, który krążył wokół Leśnej Twierdzy. Zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać ludzi, którzy wlali się do doliny w czasie przesilenia wiosennego – żadnego z nich. Zauważył jednak, kiedy próbowali przenieść głazy z jednej strony doliny na drugą i szybko odkładał je z powrotem na miejsce. Zastanawiał się, czemu antypodzka opalooka okazała się wyjątkiem od reguły. Przecież też była ruchomym stworzeniem i nie przebywała w Leśnej Twierdzy na tyle długo, by dolina zdążyła się do niej przyzwyczaić.

Wrócił do czytania.

_Niektórzy uważają, że to nie może być jedyny sposób na powstawanie magii miejsca, ponieważ niektórzy druidzi naprawdę wiele podróżowali i byli powiązani z różnymi miejscami, nie tylko jednym. Badania są w tym punkcie bardzo niejasne – z oczywistych przyczyn wiemy znacznie mniej o druidach, którzy często zmieniali miejsce zamieszkania od tych, którzy pozostawali w domu przez lata i pozostawili po sobie zapiski – istnieje spora szansa, że ci druidzi przyzwyczajali do siebie jedno miejsce, przekonując jego magię do zauważenia ich istnienia. Kiedy już decydowali się na podróż, to wędrowali po kole, a przynajmniej ich ścieżki przypominały mniej więcej kolistą trasę. W gruncie rzeczy_ tworzyli _kolejne magiczne miejsce, które nie było związane ze wzgórzami w sposób, w jaki doszłoby do tego w dolinie, albo z morzem, jak doszłoby do tego na wyspie, ale z ich podróżami. Przekonywali prąd, który początkowo owinął się wokół nich, do rozciągnięcia swojego terytorium, po czym zamykali koło, wracając do niego. Całość jest najbardziej podstawowym elementem magii miejsca. Druidzi, którzy wiązali się ze swoimi nowymi domami, nie byli zdobywcami. Musieli zgodzić się na przyłączenie do czegoś znacznie potężniejszego od nich samych, zaakceptować, że są tylko źdźbłem trawy w ogromnym trawniku._

Harry przygryzł wargę. Wiedział, że niektórzy z Opalline’ów, którzy studiowali magię druidyczną, pracowali dokładnie w ten sposób; Paton mu o tym opowiedział. Mieszkali całymi latami w odizolowanych miejscach, takich jak Leśna Twierdza, albo adaptowali stare techniki, owijając magię miejsc wokół swoich domów.

Ale Harry nie miał czasu na mieszkanie w jednym miejscu tyle czasu, albo stworzenie magii miejsca poprzez podróżowanie w kółko.

Przewrócił stronę.

_Naturalnie, niektórzy czarodzieje chcieli skorzystać z magii miejsca bez konieczności przywiązywania się do jednego miejsca. Czasami budowali pokoje, które odzwierciedlały ograniczenia magii miejsca – przede wszystkim pod tym względem, że nie można było korzystać z ich mocy poza jego granicami – jak i płynące z niego korzyści – przede wszystkim fakt, że magia skupiona w jednym miejscu staje się niezwykle potężna i może stworzyć własną świadomość, jak każdy rodzaj magii, jeśli trzyma się go odpowiednio długo w okowach. W Hogwarcie, na przykład, znajduje się kilka pokojów, które wykorzystują tę przewagę. Można w nich znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce do treningów, czy widzenia przyszłości, ale nie da się korzystać z tych samych możliwości w innych miejscach w szkole. Założyciele, w swojej mądrości, zorientowali się, że sam Hogwart nie mógł być wypełniony magią miejsca. Zbyt wielu ludzi podróżuje po jego terenach w ciągu roku, w dodatku większość z nich to młodzi czarodzieje, którzy wciąż się rozrastają na własne sposoby. Magia miejsca nie utrzymałaby się przy takim natężeniu ruchu._

_Pozwólmy sobie w tym miejscu na lekką dygresję. Wielu badaczy usiłowało udowodnić, że magia miejsca jest neutralna – ponieważ niektórzy druidzi mieli ponoć na jej terenach uprawiać mroczne rytuały, czy magię krwi – w codziennym zastosowaniu, jak w starszych jej przykładach, takich jak pokoje w Hogwarcie, które przetrwały do naszych czasów, magia zdaje się być bardziej przychylna Światłu. Magia miejsca jest bardzo uporządkowana, bardzo spokojna, a osobowość, którą potrafi wytworzyć sobie spętana w niej magia, zwykle jest inteligentna i równie opanowana, nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z rozwścieczonymi bestiami. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę stare definicje magii Światła i Mroku, magia miejsc jest świetlista, ponieważ jest oswojona, nie dzika._

Harry kiwnął głową.  _Czyli to dlatego antypodzka opalooka mogła robić, co jej się żywnie podobało. Smoki to najdziksze stworzenia Mroku. Leśna Twierdza pewnie nie była w stanie nawet jej wyczuć, albo jej dzikość po prostu okazała się wystarczająco potężna, by oprzeć się jej oswojeniu._

Poczytał jeszcze chwilę, ale choć książka opisywała, jak zabrać się za stworzenie kolejnego takiego pokoju jak, na przykład, Pokój Życzeń, czy rozwodziła się nad tym, jakie miejsca w żadnym razie nie powinny być brane pod uwagę do zagnieżdżania w nich magii druidycznej, niewiele był w stanie znaleźć o tym, w jaki sposób mógłby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Leśnej Twierdzy. Już miał zamknąć książkę, kiedy kończący rozdział akapit przykuł jego uwagę.

_Pod koniec chcę również wspomnieć o rzadko używanej technice, która może pomóc właścicielowi magicznego miejsca w zwróceniu na siebie uwagi. Badania sugerują, że prąd magii potrafi być w niektórych miejscach tak potężny, że druid nie zdoła wybudować na nim kamiennego, czy drewnianego domu bez uprzedniego przedstawienia się mu. Magia potrafiła po prostu odłożyć kamienie i drewno z powrotem na miejsce, kompletnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Niestety, pierwszym co druid powinien zrobić, usiłując oswoić taką magię, to wybudowanie domu na jej terytorium._

_To wymaga metody przedstawienia się cokolwiek niespodziewanie i pozostawanie potem w miejscu, w ramach podtrzymywania i wzmacniania więzi, zamiast jej tworzenia. I faktycznie, istnieją pogłoski o metodzie, o której niegdyś wyłącznie opowiadano i którą spisano dopiero po wielu stuleciach, więc nie sposób określić jej akuratności. Potocznie nazywa się ją “Wkraczaniem w sen”. Obecnie nie wiadomo jednak nawet na czym ona polegała. Wielu współczesnych czarodziejów i czarownic, pragnących przywrócić magie druidyczną do codziennego użytku, bada ją z wyjątkowym zainteresowaniem._

Harry z namysłem zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na bok. Wygląda na to, że oto ma kolejne hasło do wyszukiwania. Może powinien poprosić Hermionę o poszukanie tego dla niego? Już spisała mu listę dwudziestu czterech sposobów, w jakich nowe prawa ministerstwa pogwałcały poprzednie prawa wilkołaków i powoli zaczynało się jej nudzić. Rana, którą otrzymała od klątwy tnącej Rosiera w Bitwie o Hogwart, wciąż poważnie ograniczała jej możliwości ruchu, a, oczywiście, już zrobiła całą pracę domową, jaką dostali na wakacje.

Harry zdmuchnął świeczkę i położył się. Draco momentalnie obrócił się i wtulił twarz w ramię Harry’ego, wydając przy tym stłumione prychnięcie. Wciąż się nie obudził.

Harry pogłaskał go po głowie. Następnie zamknął oczy i powiedział sobie stanowczo, że idzie  _spać_ i nie będzie się teraz już niczym więcej martwił. Potrzebował odpocząć.

Poza tym, już i tak stworzył plan lekcji, którym miał zamiar się zająć przez kilka najbliższych tygodni, jakie zostały do powrotu do Hogwartu, w którym zawarł wszystko, czym potrzebował się zająć – między innymi spędzaniem większej ilości czasu z Connorem. Słowa Parvati naprawdę głęboko go zakuły. Nie był bratem, którym mógł być, a przecież nie mógł poprosić kogoś o pomoc przy tym zadaniu, jak to już robił w kwestii szpiegowania czy badań. Dlatego też pójdzie i zacznie być bratem, którym może być.

* * *

– Musicie się skoncentrować. – Głos Petera był lekki i łagodny, ale Harry i tak słyszał, że mężczyzna ledwie powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. – Pomyślcie o wszystkim, co wiecie na swój temat. Musicie...

– Kiedy nic innego od rana nie robimy – wypalił Draco, otwierając oczy i patrząc gniewnie na Petera. – A ja _wciąż_ nie wiem, jak ma wyglądać moja forma animagiczna. No i skąd mam wiedzieć, które z moich cech odzwierciedlą się w moim zwierzęciu? Przecież jesteś szczurem, a nie wszystko w tobie na to wskazuje.

– Może zaczniesz od skupienia się na tym, że jesteś nieznośnym gnojem – powiedział Connor ze swojego kąta. – Spędzisz nad tym więcej jak tylko jeden poranek, Malfoy, przecież Peter cię o tym _uprzedzał_.

Harry westchnął, kiedy Draco ponownie obrócił się w kierunku Connora, żeby na niego nakrzyczeć. Wydawało mu się, że to ma szansę zadziałać, ponieważ Peter zgodził się nauczać całą ich trójkę – Draco upierał się, że też chce się przyłączyć – dzięki czemu będą mieli szansę na osiągnięcie swoich animagicznych form w tym samym czasie. Póki co jednak, Draco jęczał i zrzędził, a Connor, który zajmował się tym zdecydowanie dłużej od nich i faktycznie  _chciał_ słuchać tego, co Peter miał do powiedzenia, wybuchał za każdym razem, kiedy Draco zanadto wlazł mu na nerwy. Peter w sumie tylko przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, czasami kręcąc głową, a czasami przygryzając wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać.

– Draco – powiedział Harry. Draco momentalnie skupił się wyłącznie na nim z intensywnością, którą Harry uważał za cokolwiek niepokojącą. Odchrząknął i potrząsnął głową. – _Wiesz_ przecież, że Connor ma rację. Nie poradzisz sobie z tym od razu tylko dlatego, że otrzymałeś Wybitny z teorii transmutacji na swoich SUMach. Nad tym spędza się trochę czasu.

– Trzy lata – potwierdził spokojnie Peter. – Tyle nam to zajęło. Ale nie mieliśmy instruktora – przecież nie mogliśmy poprosić profesor McGonagall o pomoc, bo zapytałaby nas, _czemu_ chcieliśmy to osiągnąć – i popełnialiśmy błędy, ponieważ nie wiedzieliśmy, do czego właściwie odnosiły się książki, które znaleźliśmy w tym temacie. – Pochylił głowę i przysiadł na blacie biurka, stojącego u szczytu pokoju. Znajdowali się w gabinecie w Nadmorskim Basztańcu i choć otaczające ich regały były obecnie puste, to pokój nie stracił swojego splendoru. Trzech chłopców siedziało przed nim na podłodze. – Jeśli _nie jesteś_ w stanie zaakceptować, że spędzisz nad tym wiele czasu, to nie powinieneś w ogóle się tego podejmować. Znalezienie własnego kształtu to tylko pierwszy krok, w dodatku Connor ma rację, to potrafi zająć wiele tygodni.

Connor wyglądał na dumnego z siebie. Draco się nadąsał. Harry westchnął i pochylił się, żeby sięgnąć między dzielącą ich przestrzeń i złapać Dracona za rękę.

– Czemu w ogóle chcesz stać się animagiem, Draco? – zapytał go cicho Harry. – Zastanów się nad tym.

– Ponieważ chcę być przy tobie w każdej możliwej sytuacji – warknął Draco, nawet nie starając się ściszyć głosu. – Przecież lepiej od ciebie radzę sobie w transmutacji. To naprawdę nie powinno sprawić mi większych problemów.

– Wiecie, istnieje pewien powód, dlaczego nie zgłosiłem się na stanowisko profesora transmutacji – rzucił Peter do nikogo konkretnego. – Dobrze radzę sobie z przemianą animagiczną i wiem, jak pomóc komuś w osiągnięciu własnej przemiany, ale to nie to samo, co znajomość teorii transmutowania przedmiotów, czy dusz innych ludzi. Dlatego też nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś, kto zna się na teorii, powinien spodziewać się wyników w czasie pierwszego treningu na animaga.

Harry obawiał się, że to wywoła tylko kolejny wybuch Dracona, ale, być może dlatego, że tym razem padło to od Petera, a nie Connora, Draco po prostu przygryzł wargę. Wreszcie kiwnął niechętnie głową.

– Chyba jestem w stanie to zrozumieć – mruknął.

– No to spróbujmy jeszcze raz – powiedział Connor, podskakując w miejscu. – _Wiem,_ że widziałem zarysy mojej wizji akurat wtedy, kiedy Malfoy mi przerwał. – Radośnie zignorował łypnięcie Dracona.

– A co zobaczyłeś? – zapytał intensywnie Peter, nachylając się do niego.

– Coś czteronożnego – powiedział stanowczo Connor. – Coś średniej wielkości, co _zdecydowanie_ miało futro. Czyli ssak, ale przecież istnieje mnóstwo czteronożnych ssaków z futrem. – Zaczął się wiercić w miejscu. Harry uśmiechnął się. _Wygląda na to, że wyszedł z tego wszystkiego względnie nienaruszony. Ciekawe, jak mu się to udało. –_ Chcę wrócić i znowu go zobaczyć.

– Nie widziałeś niczego innego? – zapytał intensywnym tonem Peter. – Żadnej sylwetki?

– Sylwetka właśnie zaczynała się tworzyć, kiedy Malfoy mi przerwał – powiedział Connor, rzucając Draconowi pełne wyższości spojrzenie.

Draco otworzył usta, ale Harry ścisnął jego dłoń.

– Pokaż mu, że jesteś ponad to – wymamrotał, co sprawiło, że Draco zamknął dziób z kłapnięciem i odwrócił wzrok.

– To dobre postępy, Connor – powiedział ciepło Peter. – Ale nawet, kiedy znajdziesz sylwetkę, to wypełnienie jej może zająć ci wiele tygodni, czy nawet miesięcy. James utknął na swojej dobrych kilka tygodni.

Connor zamrugał.

– Jakim cudem? Przecież to był _jeleń._ Jak można pomylić go z czymś innym?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

– Wydawało mu się, że poroże było innego kształtu i spędził strasznie dużo czasu na tworzeniu rogów kozich, czy łosia. Ten proces bywa najeżony pułapkami, które pochodzą głównie z naszych przekonań, jakie mamy na własny temat. Jak już wspomniałem, ciężko było mi zaakceptować, że okazałem się szczurem. Syriusz spędził dużo czasu na przyjmowaniu do wiadomości, że przyszło mu być akurat czarnym psem, bo uważał to za zbyt oczywiste odniesienie do swojej rodziny. Dlatego powinniście spróbować zobaczyć to, co tam naprawdę jest, zamiast wyobrażać sobie, co chcielibyście tam zobaczyć.

Connor kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy. Harry szturchnął Dracona pod żebra, więc Draco westchnął i zamknął oczy. Harry tylko przymknął swoje, bo to bardziej pomagało mu się skoncentrować; ilekroć próbował je zamknąć, umysł zbyt szybko ześlizgiwał mu się na wszystko  _inne_ , czym musiał się zająć, zamiast pozwalać mu się skupić na obecnie prowadzonej lekcji.

Był całkiem przekonany, że okaże się rysiem, ale to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przybierał taki kształt w czasie swoich wizji od Voldemorta. Peter ostrzegł go, że przekonanie o własnym kształcie potrafi być największą blokadą przed wyobrażeniem sobie prawdziwego. Harry starał się pomyśleć, czemu  _nie miałby_ być rysiem, ale jego umysł ciągle do tego wracał.

_Czemu w ogóle stałem się rysiem? Chowałem się w tym kształcie, jakby miał mnie ochronić w czasie wizji – i tak było, bo dzięki niemu pozostawałem w cieniach i łatwo schodziłem wszystkim z drogi. Ale czemu akurat taki kształt? Czemu nie ptak, na którego skrzydłach mógłbym uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem? Przecież musi istnieć jakiś powód, dla którego to był właśnie ryś._

Jego umysł zaczął błądzić, muskając cechy, którymi zwykle opisywano rysie w legendach i powieściach. Harry przypomniał sobie rysie, opisywane jako bystrookie, wdzięczne, piękne, najsprytniejsze pośród kotów. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  _Miło_ byłoby wyobrażać sobie, że taki właśnie był, ale przecież miał na swoim koncie naprawdę wiele wybitnie durnych decyzji i umykały mu prawdy, które miał tuż przed nosem.

_Ile razy jeszcze do tego dojdzie? Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, jeśli człowiek znajdzie swój kształt w danym momencie swojego życia? Może jeszcze dwa lata temu miałem się stać rysiem, ale teraz stałbym się kimś zupełnie innym?_

Harry’ego kusiło odrzucenie od siebie tego pomysłu, po prostu dlatego, że Peter przecież pozostał szczurem całe swoje życie, a James był jeleniem na długo po tym, jak, przynajmniej według Harry’ego, opuściła go wszelka duma i szlachetność. Nie wiedział jednak dość o procesie stawania się animagiem, by stwierdzić to na pewno.

_Czyli to kolejna sprawa, o którą powinienem zapytać Petera._

Po jakimś czasie Peter powiedział im, że mają otworzyć oczy i przerwać medytację. Następnie kazał Connorowi iść, poczytać o czworonożnych ssakach. Connor kiwnął głową, okazując entuzjazm, którego Harry nie widział u niego w przypadku innych kwestii niż quidditch.

_Z drugiej strony, czy ja w ogóle wiem, czego on lubi się uczyć? Nie dzielę z nim nawet połowy zajęć, w dodatku wybrał sobie opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Co jest kolejną sprawą, o której wciąż nie porozmawialiśmy._

Jak Harry zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, to zszokowało go, jak niewiele w sumie wiedział o własnym bracie i to nie tylko w kwestiach, które poruszyła Parvati. Patrzył, jak Connor wychodzi z pokoju i poczuł w sobie puls pragnienia podążenia za nim. Chciał z nim porozmawiać i to nie tylko dlatego, że Parvati mu to zaproponowała. Chciał to zrobić po prostu dlatego, że tego  _chciał._

Ale nie mógł tego zrobić w tej chwili, ponieważ musiał porozmawiać o czymś z Peterem, skoro już znajdowali się w jednym pokoju. Westchnął cicho i odwrócił się do Petera, mimo że Draco zatrzymał się w drzwiach, wyraźnie pragnąc już stąd uciec.

– Peter?

Peter podniósł wzrok.

– Tak?

– Wiem, że to dziwne pytanie, ale jesteś ostatnim znajomym moich rodziców, któremu mogę zaufać – powiedział Harry. Imię Remusa zawisło między nimi, ciężkie i niedopowiedziane. Peter kiwnął głową i odłożył książkę, którą właśnie zaczynał podnosić. – Wydaje mi się, że przepowiednia, która sprawiła, że Voldemort nas naznaczył, może spełnić się więcej niż raz. – Peter po raz kolejny przytaknął; Harry wspomniał mu o tej spekulacji, kiedy przybył do Hogwartu, żeby pomóc w przygotowaniach przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie. Petera poświęcono z powodu oryginalnej przepowiedni Trelawney, więc opowiedzenie mu o ewentualnych komplikacjach wydawało się Harry’emu po prostu fair. – Nie wiem jednak, czy ona naprawdę pasuje pod każdym względem do Dumbledore’a. Wiem, że Lily i James trzykrotnie oparli się Voldemortowi w czasie Pierwszej Wojny i właśnie dlatego Dumbledore’owi wydawało się, że ich synowie mogą pasować do przepowiedni. Ale czy moi rodzice oparli się kiedykolwiek _Dumbledore’owi?_ Czy on naprawdę może pasować jako pierwszy Mroczny Pan w przepowiedni?

Peter przymrużył z namysłem oczy.

– Będę musiał się nad tym zastanowić, Harry. Nie przypominam teraz sobie wszystkich sytuacji, które mogły mieć znaczenie. Ale instynkt podpowiada mi, że owszem, tak było. Na pewno liczyłby się tu pewien przypadek z ich siódmego roku.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Co się wtedy stało? – Lily nigdy mu o tym nie wspomniała... ale z drugiej strony przecież chciała, żeby Harry kochał Dumbledore’a i za nim podążał, a nie kwestionował jego decyzje. Gdyby kiedykolwiek wspomniała mu, że zwróciła się przeciw niemu, to mogłaby zasiać w sercu swojego syna ziarno niepewności.

_Lily strasznie ostrożnie się ze mną obchodziła._ Harry poczuł bolesne dźgnięcie bólu na tę myśl.  _Aż zanadto._

– Większość starszych Gryfonów wiedziała, że po szkole wyruszą na wojnę – zaczął Peter, ponownie opierając się o biurko. Harry usłyszał, jak Draco wzdycha ze zniecierpliwieniem za nim. Zignorował go. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tej historii, a mogła zawierać w sobie istotne szczegóły dotyczące tego, jak pokonać Voldemorta i kogokolwiek, kogo przepowiednia naznaczy jako trzeciego Mrocznego Pana. – Albus poprosił nas o to, a my go kochaliśmy i podziwialiśmy, w dodatku osobiście nas wytrenował. Więc się zgodziliśmy. Ale James przeżył ulotny okres buntu w czasie siódmego roku. Wydaje mi się, że miało to jakiś związek z tym, że jego rodzice, a twoi dziadkowie, umarli w czasie wakacji poprzedzających siódmy rok, przez co James stał się głową swojej rodziny. Byli starymi czarodziejami, kiedy się urodził; prawie nie mieli już nadziei na dziecko. Dlatego też ich śmierć przyszła naturalnie, ale też przypomniała Jamesowi, że lada moment skończy szkołę i jego własna śmierć może nadejść w nie tak naturalnych okolicznościach. Uznał, że na świecie musi być coś ważniejszego od wojny. Zaczął planować dezercję, życie na własną rękę z dala od wpływów Albusa. – Peter potrząsnął głową. – Usłyszałem o wszystkim już po fakcie, więc nie wiem nawet, jak określone były te jego plany... czy chciał udać się, na przykład, do Francji, gdzie tak wielu uczniów z innych domów szukało schronienia. Ale chciał uciec. A ponieważ był nielegalnym animagiem, o czym nawet Albus wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, to mógłby przez bardzo długi czas unikać wykrycia. A nasza grupa przecież by go nie wydawała. Problem polegał na tym, że chciał zabrać ze sobą Lily, ale wiedział, że była znacznie bardziej oddana Albusowi, niż on. Dlatego odkładał to i odkładał, aż pewnej nocy... – Peter urwał z zakłopotaniem.

– Zaciągnął ją do łóżka i przeleciał – powiedział Harry i potrząsnął głową, kiedy Peter zalał się jeszcze głębszym rumieńcem. – Bez obaw, Peter. Nie lubię myśleć o własnych rodzicach uprawiających seks, ale przecież wiem, że musiało do tego dojść przynajmniej _raz. –_ Tu wskazał na siebie.

Peter kiwnął głową.

– No i ją przekonał. Uciekli. Opuścili szkołę w piątek w nocy i ludzie właściwie nie zauważyli, że ich nie było, póki nie doszło do treningu quidditcha i ktoś zorientował się, że Jamesa nie ma i to tym razem nie dlatego, że gdzieś się dąsa po kłótni z Lily. Więc Albus zaczął się szykować do poszukiwań. Ale wrócili, zanim cokolwiek zorganizował. Wyglądali na koszmarnie zawstydzonych, ale James już nigdy więcej się nie zawahał. Nie wiem, co Lily mu wtedy powiedziała, ale wiem, że to przez nią wrócili.

_Oczywiście że tak,_ pomyślał Harry. Wiedział, że Dumbledore zaczął „nauczanie” Lily już na jej trzecim roku. Do czasu siódmego musiała być już tak spętana łańcuchami poświęcenia, że nawet wpływ ukochanego przez nią chłopca nie mógł ją odciągnąć na długo.

– A właściwie to czemu tak niewiele o tym wiesz? – Draco brzmiał na zainteresowanego, nawet jeśli podchodził do tego wyjątkowo niechętnie. – Skoro żaden z was by go nie zdradził, to czemu ci o tym nie powiedział?

Harry poderwał wzrok akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć niezwykle zgorzkniały uśmiech w kącikach ust Petera. Spróbował się go pozbyć, ale już się pojawił i Harry skrzywił się na wspomnienie tego, jak Huncwoci traktowali Petera.  _Jego oddanie nigdy nie zostało odpłacone oddaniem._

– Och, Syriusz i Remus wiedzieli – powiedział Peter. Kręcił różdżką w palcach, jego głos był chłodny i opanowany, a lekką tylko poświatą emocji, bardzo podobnej do nienawiści. Harry wiedział, że to właśnie czeka, niczym czarna woda, zaraz pod powierzchnią. – Ale mi nie powiedzieli. Wciąż godzili się z moją formą animagiczną i wszystkim, co mogła oznaczać. Najwyraźniej obawiali się, że _pisnę_ komuś słowo, jak tylko ktoś mnie przyciśnie. – Niebieska iskra wystrzeliła z jego różdżki i uziemiła się bezpiecznie w dywanie.

Peter szybko się opanował. Harry zobaczył, jak mężczyzna kręci głową i przestaje bawić się różdżką. Kiedy podniósł na nich wzrok, jego twarz odzwierciedlała spokój, jaki pragnął przed nimi udawać. A może po prostu nałożył lepszą maskę.

– Żeby nie było, poniekąd ich rozumiem – powiedział. – Wciąż zmieniałem się wtedy z koszmarnego gnoja, jakim byłem na piątym i szóstym roku, w kogoś znacznie lepszego. Nie zdradziłbym ich, jasne, ale przecież o tym nie wiedzieli. Nie wiedzieli, co w ogóle o mnie _myśleć._ Zmieniałem się i nie wiedzieli, czemu.

– A czemu się zmieniłeś? – zapytał wyzywająco Draco.

Peter wzruszył ramionami i tym razem Harry uznał, że jego uśmiech był nieprzenikniony, niczym ściana.

– Z wielu powodów.

Harry rozpoznał to, jako koniec tej rozmowy, więc złapał Dracona i wyciągnął go z pokoju, mimo że ten wciąż wyglądał, jakby chciał zadać jeszcze wiele innych pytań. Ruszył jednak za nim, burcząc ponuro pod nosem.

– Czasami nie wiem, jak się do niego zwracać – powiedział Harry’emu, kiedy skręcili za róg, w kierunku jednej z bibliotek. – W ogóle nie zachowuje się jak człowiek, który spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, a potem nagle robi coś, co mi o tym przypomina.

_Ja tam zastanawiam się, jak wiele z niego nigdy nie zobaczyliśmy,_ pomyślał Harry.

* * *

– To jak, chcesz jeszcze o tym porozmawiać, czy jednak się za to zabierzesz? – Draco leżał na przełaj łóżka Harry’ego, opierał podbródek na złożonych dłoniach, a na jego twarzy rozpościerał się rozleniwiony, usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek.

– Zabieram się. – Harry łypnął na niego, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Argutusa. Wąż omenu pozostawał statecznie zwinięty wokół jego lewego przedramienia, jego łuski wiernie odzwierciedlały lewy nadgarstek Harry’ego i unoszący się nad nim blask mrocznej magii. Harry wiedział już, że była to klątwa permanentności, która zapobiegała dowolnym próbom przyczepienia jakiejkolwiek kończyny do jego kikuta, a po długich badaniach wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć na to przeciwzaklęcie.

Zawiesił dłoń nad nadgarstkiem i nabrał głęboko tchu.

– _Pausa iam –_ wymamrotał.

Czarny poblask na łuskach Argutusa zaczął rosnąć, rozprzestrzeniając się niczym wybuch na słońcu. Harry pozostał w bezruchu, nawet kiedy całe lewe przedramię zaczęło go piec i swędzieć. Książka, w której znalazł przeciwzaklęcie, naciskała na to, jak ważne w tym momencie było pozostanie w bezruchu, inaczej magia może znaleźć sobie jeszcze głębsze zaczepienie, a tak była po prostu wyciągana na siłę z głębi jego kości.

Zaklęcie wreszcie splunęło, warknęło, po czym zniknęło w niewielkiej implozji. Harry zadygotał, czując całej ręce przeszywający ból, ale to przynajmniej szybko przeminęło. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Dracona, podnosząc lekko brew.

– To już druga – powiedział cicho. Pierwszą klątwę usunął w Sanktuarium. – Jeszcze dwie, potem wielka i powinienem być w stanie przyczepić sobie nową dłoń. – Pogłaskał Argutusa po łbie w podziękowaniu, a wąż omenu odwinął się z niego i ześlizgnął na podłogę, po czym wypełzł z pokoju. Harry podejrzewał, że miał zamiar kąpać się w promieniach słońca na klifach. W Nadmorskim Basztańcu niewiele było okien, więc ich światło przemieszczało się zdecydowanie za szybko jak na gust Argutusa.

– To wspaniale – powiedział Draco niemal bezgłośnie, po czym opamiętał się, wyglądając na niego zawstydzonego. – Znaczy, nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że nie jesteś przystojny bez jednej ręki, Harry, bo jesteś, absolutnie jesteś. Ale pomyśleć, że będziesz miał znowu obie dłonie, kiedy Bellatrix i Voldemort tak strasznie starali się upewnić, że nie będziesz mógł...

– Albo po prostu chcieli, żebym był zdesperowany – mruknął Harry, wstając i przeciągając się. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Voldemort przewidział, że opuszczę ten cmentarz żywym.

Draco parsknął i przetoczył się.

– Co za debil. Ale to już ustaliliśmy... gdzie idziesz? – dodał ostro, kiedy Harry ruszył do drzwi.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię z zaskoczeniem.

– Spędzić trochę czasu z Connorem. Przecież ci powiedziałem, że się nad tym zastanawiałem.

Draco skrzywił się i sięgnął do kieszeni szaty. Harry przyglądał mu się, nie rozumiejąc, póki Draco nie wyciągnął drewnianej monety i rzucił w niego. Harry złapał ją odruchowo i przyjrzał się jej. To była moneta, którą cisnęli w niego zamachowcy w ministerstwie, naznaczona wzbijającym się do lotu, uskrzydlonym koniem.

– Wydaje mi się, że ustalenie, kto to było, jest nieco ważniejsze – powiedział Draco.

Harry stłukł swoją irytację, zmuszając się do uspokojenia _. Przecież wiem, że nie podoba mu się, że Connor radzi sobie lepiej od niego w treningu animagii._ Podrzucił monetę z powrotem do Dracona.

– Kiedy już to wiem – powiedział. – To w sumie żadna tajemnica. Poprosiłem Zachariasza o sprawdzenie tego dla mnie, ponieważ wiem, że ma kontakty w ministerstwie. To symbol Tarczy Graniana, grupa bojowników, zajmujących się hodowlą uskrzydlonych koni. To oni walczyli z ministerstwem, kiedy miały wejść nowe podatki dotyczące sprzedaży źrebiąt, czy ograniczenia hodowli.

Draco zagapił się na niego.

– No to trochę głupio z ich strony, że tak otwarcie zadeklarowali, kim są – powiedział wreszcie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Może, może i nie. Nikomu tak naprawdę nie udało się ustalić pełnej listy członków Tarczy Graniana. Albo naprawdę dobrze radzą sobie z urokami, albo mają po swojej stronie kogoś, kto zna się na transmutacji twarzy i jest w stanie przywrócić ich do poprzedniego wyglądu. W dodatku sami hodowcy potępiają stosowane przez nich taktyki. Podejrzewam, że obawiają się, że wyzwolę ich graniany, czy inne uskrzydlone konie z ich hodowli. Nie jestem jednak przekonany, że to bezwzględnie musi oznaczać ich udział. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku monety w dłoni Dracona. – Wydaje mi się, że Falco Parkinson już wtedy mnie szpiegował i wyjawił zamachowcom czas mojego spotkania ze Skeeter. Ustawiłem już osłony, które więcej mu na to nie pozwolą. Równie dobrze jednak mógł wykorzystać do tego pozostałości po Zakonie Feniksa.

– Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Draco. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś zostać tu ze mną, żebyśmy mogli porządnie to omówić.

Harry prychnął.

– Wiem dobrze, że nie o tym chcesz rozmawiać.

Draco westchnął i wywrócił oczami.

– I to niby jakaś zbrodnia?

– Nie – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale naprawdę chcę teraz spędzić trochę czasu z własnym bratem, Draco.

– Czyli wszystko sprowadza się do braku czasu.

– I tego, że ktoś przypomniał mi, że nie spędzam z Connorem dość czasu, a przecież mógłbym – zgodził się z nim Harry, po czym odwrócił się. Nawet, kiedy już szedł korytarzem, wciąż czuł rosnącą za nim irytację Dracona, który już niczego więcej nie powiedział.

_I dobrze._ Harry potrząsnął głową. Musiał przyznać, że te wszystkie nawarstwiające się problemy też zaczynały go irytować.

Ale przecież zdecydował się na udział w większości z nich, choćby poprzez własne przysięgi, czy przyjęcie pozycji, z której mógł sprawować władzę nad innymi ludźmi, więc nie mógł narzekać i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to dać z siebie wszystko. Poza tym, to było haniebne, że dopiero dziewczyna Connora poinformowała go, że go zaniedbuje. Harry przecież sam powinien był się zorientować.

* * *

Connor usiłował zrozumieć, o co właściwie Harry’emu chodzi, naprawdę, ale póki co Harry się jąkał i gubił słowa, więc wyglądało na to, że nikomu chwilowo nic nie wychodziło. Connor niemal żałował, że Harry nie miał przygotowanej jakiejś mowy. Naprawdę podobała mu się przemowa, jaką Harry wygłosił o niewymownych, bo zrozumiał ją w całości.

– Ale chcesz się bawić – powiedział, próbując przejść do rzeczy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby było mu głupio, po czym zaszurał trampkiem o podłogę w sypialni Connora.

– Chcę się pobawić _z tobą_ – powiedział. – Stęskniłem się za tobą, Connor. Chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

– Przecież spędzasz – powiedział zdumiony Connor. – Codziennie widzimy się razem na treningu z animagii.

– Czasu poza lekcjami – wyjaśnił Harry, brzmiąc na jeszcze bardziej zakłopotanego.

– No to trzeba było tak _od razu_ – powiedział Connor, odkładając na bok swoją książkę o animagach. Póki co udało mu się odrzucić względnie niewiele zwierząt; jak już wspomniał Peterowi, istniało naprawdę wiele, wiele średniej wielkości czworonożnych ssaków. – Możemy poćwiczyć quidditch, jeśli chcesz?

Harry uśmiechnął się, jakby kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że istnieje coś takiego jak quidditch, ale z przyjemnością sobie o tym przypomniał.

– Chętnie.

Connor podszedł do kąta swojego pokoju, gdzie znajdował się jego Nimbus, podczas gdy Harry rzucił zaklęcie przywołujące, żeby ściągnąć do siebie Błyskawicę, co wydawało się jego ulubionym sposobem na przyciąganie jej. Connor przyglądał się kątem oka swojemu bratu, kiedy biegli truchtem do wyjścia Nadmorskiego Basztańca, które prowadziło na klify. Spięte linie nerwów i zmęczenia powoli opuszczały twarz Harry’ego, który uśmiechał się przelotnie od czasu do czasu, jakby wyobrażał sobie chwytanie znicza.

_Czyli to mu dobrze zrobi._ Connor wziął pod uwagę coś, co nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy – a już z pewnością nie w czasach, kiedy sam myślał o sobie jak o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył.  _Pewnie to nieustanne bohaterowanie zaczyna go już męczyć._

Wyszli na brzeg klifu i Connor poczuł w dole uderzenie i plusk fali. Odetchnął głęboko słonym powietrzem. Było orzeźwiające i przyszło mu go głowy, że ciekawie byłoby wlecieć na miotle w miejsce, w którym podmuchy wiatru krzyżowały się ze sobą i rozbiegały po zderzeniu z kamienną ścianą. Wskoczył na Nimbusa i poleciał w bok.

– Nie fair! – jęknął za nim Harry, ale szybko wskoczył na własną miotłę, a Connor wiedział, że Błyskawica bez trudu dogoni Nimbusa, dlatego też nie przejmował się w tym momencie, czy to było fair, czy nie. Bardziej go ciekawiło, czy może w ogóle lecieć przed siebie wbrew rozhulanemu wokół wiatrowi, czy też będzie zmuszony skręcić.

_Chyba jednak muszę,_ pomyślał, kiedy prąd powietrza miotnął nim w kierunku klifu. Connor zawrócił miotłę, nacierając wprost na podmuch, który swoim naciskiem przykleił mu szaty do ciała. Connor krzyknął radośnie. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle go usłyszał; wiało tak mocno, że pewnie nie.

Zaczął dygotać z zimna i żałował, że nie spędził chwili na założenie na siebie swojego stroju do quidditcha, albo przynajmniej rękawic, ale szybko stłamsił to pragnienie. W końcu nie było  _aż tak_ zimno, nawet jeśli podmuchy miały w sobie zębiska oceanu. Wzniósł się wyżej i zaczął lecieć ponad Atlantykiem.

Morze pod nim było szare, rozległe, migocące i pełne opadających fal o białych czubkach. Connorowi przyszło do głowy opadnięcie i zanurzenie stóp w wodzie, ale uznał, że będzie grzeczny. Harry pewnie spanikowałby, gdyby Connor podjąłby się czegoś takiego na jego oczach bez odpowiedniej ochrony.

Jego myśli błądziły tak jeszcze przez chwilę, póki nie obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, co porabia jego bliźniak i zobaczył, jak Harry nurkuje prosto w dół, ewidentnie usiłując wykonać Zwód Wrońskiego z niewystarczającej do tego wysokości. Poderwał miotłę w samą porę, żeby uniknąć zderzenia z wodą, ale zanim zdążył się wznieść, z boku natarła na niego potężna fala, przykrywając go w całości. Harry skrzeknął i zaczął pluć słoną wodą. Cały ociekał, a jego okulary były tak mokre, że Connor nie pojmował, czemu ich jeszcze nie zdjął. Connor roześmiał się głośno, niespodziewanie znacznie bardziej szczęśliwy od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry musi wyjechać do Sanktuarium i dlaczego.

– Żadnej orientacji w terenie! – zawołał.

– Akurat bo tobie wyszłoby lepiej! – wypalił Harry.

Connor prychnął.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, kim ja jestem? – krzyknął, sterując miotłą pośród wyjątkowo ostrego wiatru. – Nie jestem po prostu szukającym, jestem szukającym _Gryffindoru._ To automatycznie oznacza, że jesteśmy gotowi na ryzyko, którego tchórzliwi Ślizgoni w życiu by się nie podjęli.

Kiedy wymawiał te słowa, dotarło do niego, że jeszcze dwa lata temu powiedziałby je na poważnie. I choć ciężko było zobaczyć to z tej odległości i poprzez ochlapane wodą szkła, to wydawało mu się, że Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, słysząc jego słowa, jak i żartobliwy ton.

_Tak strasznie zmieniliśmy się od tamtego czasu,_ pomyślał z satysfakcją Connor.  _Starali się nas uformować, a i tak wygraliśmy. Takiego wała, Lily._

Jeśli jednak dalej tak będzie myślał, to prędzej czy później umysł podsunie mu rozważania o Syriuszu, za którym Connor wciąż tęsknił, dlatego też wyrzucił je z głowy i skupił się na odpowiedzi Harry’ego.

– Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, że Gryfoni myślą jajami, a nie głową – powiedział beztrosko Harry. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, łapiąc Błyskawicę kolanami, a na jego dłoni uformowała się kuleczka złotego światła, mniej więcej wielkości znicza. Connor przymrużył oczy, wbijając w nią wzrok, kiedy Harry podrzucił ją w powietrze i ponownie złapał. – Ale też znacznie częściej od nas blefują.

Connor prychnął.

– Akurat.

– No to zobaczmy, czy ją złapiesz. – Harry cisnął kuleczką światła daleko od siebie. Poleciała lekkim łukiem w kierunku fal, od czasu do czasu rozmazując się na wietrze. – Dozwolony jest _wyłącznie_ Zwód Wrońskiego.

Connor zarzucił głową i zadarł lekko w górę trzonek swojej miotły. Wiedział, że szczerzy się jak idiota, ale miał to gdzieś.  _Merlinie, jak fajnie._ Zaczekał, aż zniczowata kuleczka opadła na jedną z fal i zanurkował.

Wiatr był tak silny, że poczuł się, jakby ktoś przywalił mu z pięści w twarz. Mróz szczypał go tak mocno, że ręce mu się trzęsły. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że otaczało go już nie tylko powietrze, ale i krople wody, i o ile powietrze było mu znane, to kilka minut przyglądania się oceanowi z pewnością nie wystarczyło, by go w pełni zrozumieć.

Miał to gdzieś. Jeszcze  _nigdy_ się tak dobrze nie bawił.

Poderwał miotłę dopiero nad samą falą, wyciągając prawą rękę. Zacisnęła się wokół kuleczki złotego światła, która ogrzała mu lekko dłoń, po czym otworzył usta, żeby zawyć ze szczęścia.

Zamiast tego wypełniły się nagle wodą i koszmarnie słonym posmakiem. Connor poczuł, jak opadająca właśnie fala chwyta po drodze witki jego miotły, ciągnąc ją akurat wystarczająco, żeby wytrącić go z równowagi, kiedy spróbował ponownie wzbić się w powietrze. Opadł w bok, prąd pierwszej fali wywrócił go do góry nogami, a kolejna pociągnęła go w dół.

Connor trzymał jedną ręką miotłę, a drugą kuleczkę złotego światła, co oznaczało, że nie miał jak zasłonić sobie usta i nos. Przełknął koszmarną ilość soli i zaczął kaszleć. Słyszał, że morska woda nie zabija po pierwszym wypiciu, ale i tak była  _obrzydliwa._ Może zabijała dopiero po drugim, czy trzecim łyku.

Podciągnął nogi do piersi i kopnął z całych sił. To pomagało mu, kiedy pływał w niewielkim stawiku obok domu w Dolinie Godryka. Ale Atlantyk nie był stawem. Wyprostowane nogi zostały pochwycone przed jakiś prąd, który płynął wbrew temu, na którym Connor właśnie się unosił, co obróciło nim niespodziewanie. Przez cały czas woda naciskała mu na pierś niczym ogromna dłoń i coraz więcej wpływało mu jej do nosa i ust, a potem nagle nie mógł już oddychać i oczy piekły go tak strasznie od soli, że chciał je zamknąć i nie wiedział nawet, którędy na powierzchnię.

Wydawało mu się, że Harry go woła, ale może po prostu dlatego, że tak strasznie pragnął to usłyszeć. W uszach mu dzwoniło, a serce waliło w piersi tak głośno, że przecież  _nic_ nie byłoby w stanie przebić się przez taki hałas.

A potem złapała go ręka i coś niewidzialnego, co, jak Connor się później domyślił, musiało być potężnym zaklęciem lewitującym, po czym wspólnie wyciągnęły go z wody. Connor spróbował nabrać tchu, nie pojmując, czemu wciąż nie może oddychać, kiedy nagle z ust wylał mu się potężny strumień wody, odpowiadając mu na to pytanie. Zakaszlał z paniką. Harry zaczął klepać go po plecach, co tylko wylało z niego jeszcze więcej wody.

– Connor, słyszysz mnie? – Harry brzmiał na przerażonego. – Czy jesteś w stanie kiwnąć głową?

No  _oczywiście,_ że był w stanie; Connor pozwolił, żeby głowa opadła mu do przodu, po czym podźwignął ją z powrotem, przetaczając ją po swoim ramieniu. Harry zadławił się własnym, zrozpaczonym jękiem, a jego ręka i zaklęcie lewitujące podjęły pracę w oklepywaniu pleców Connora. Connor mrugał i mrugał i po chwili zrozumiał, co właściwie widzi. Leżał na Błyskawicy Harry’ego, patrząc się na rozpościerające się pod nimi morze, podczas gdy jego Nimbus wisiał za nim, a jego prawa dłoń wciąż trzymała złotą, zniczową kuleczkę.

Był bezpieczny. Odprężył się na tyle, na ile był w stanie, podczas gdy Harry wciąż go tłukł, bo znów był w stanie mówić, a wiedział, co chce powiedzieć.

Pluł, dyszał, kaszlał i czkał, póki połowa Atlantyku, którą najwyraźniej połknął, wylądowała z powrotem na miejscu. Harry pomógł mu usiąść i nawet na chwilę nie zamykała mu się jadaczka, zarówno z paniki, jak i ulgi.

– Connor, tak strasznie cię przepraszam... nie powinienem był robić czegoś takiego... co ja sobie myślałem...

Connor podniósł prawą rękę i otworzył ją, pokazując mu złotą kulkę. Harry ucichł; Connor miał wrażenie, że z szoku.

– _Mówiłem,_ że Gryfoni nie blefują – powiedział Connor, którego głos wciąż był znacznie bardziej zachrypnięty, niż mu się to podobało, ale wyraźnie dobijając swego.

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, jego brat wrócił do bełkotu.

– Ale prawie cię _zabiłem_ i to w ramach jakiegoś głupiego popisywania się...

– Kiedy ja się _naprawdę_ dobrze bawiłem – powiedział stanowczo Connor. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym dodał: – No dobra, poza tą chwilą, w której prawie się utopiłem.

Harry niczego nie powiedział.

Connor wykręcił się, puszczając zniczową kuleczkę, żeby móc złapać za ramię Harry’ego i spojrzeć w jego zmartwione oczy.

– Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem – powiedział. – Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za każdą, najmniejszą głupotę, jaka mi się przytrafi, Harry. A to było przynajmniej _zabawne._ Odrobina niebezpieczeństwa jest fajna, wiesz? – Wyszczerzył się. – W końcu jestem Gryfonem.

– Ale gdybym tylko nie...

– Ale to zrobiłeś, a ja rzuciłem się w pościg i dobrze się bawiłem – powiedział Connor. Zaśmiał się. – No i udowodniłem, że jestem lepszym szukającym od ciebie, bo jestem gotów na większe ryzyko dla mojej drużyny. Patrz!

Przerzucił nogi nad miotłą Harry’ego i zeskoczył. Harry zawył tak, jak tylko Parvati byłaby w stanie. Connor jednak nawet na chwilę nie puścił swojego Nimbusa i po pełnej adrenaliny chwili, kiedy leciał swobodnie w dół, usiłując ułożyć pod sobą miotłę, pomknął z powrotem do Harry’ego i zatoczył lekkie koło wokół niego, śmiejąc się radośnie.

– Naprawdę powinieneś się odprężyć, Harry – powiedział bratu. – Nie powinno się tak wrzeszczeć w czasie wygłupów.

Harry tylko pokręcił głową, przyglądając mu się. Connor zamrugał.

– No co?

– Zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem pozostałeś taki otwarty w obliczu wszystkiego, co ci się przytrafiało – mruknął Harry. – Teraz zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że miało to wiele wspólnego z rozwinięciem w sobie poczucia humoru i nie rozpaczaniem nad przeszłymi błędami.

Connor wyszczerzył się.

– To prawda, Harry, _masz_ w tym pewne braki.

Harry pokiwał głową, po raz kolejny zdecydowanie nazbyt poważnie. Connor zmienił temat.

– Tak w ogóle, to jakim cudem wciągnąłeś mnie na swoją Błyskawicę? – zapytał. – Wydawało mi się, że Draco zaczarował ją tak, żebyś tylko ty mógł na niej jeździć.

Twarz Harry’ego momentalnie spochmurniała.

– Tak i chyba go za to _zabiję_ – powiedział. – Musiałem przełamać te cholerne zaklęcia, zanim zdążyłem cię wyciągnąć, bo ciągle wyślizgiwałeś mi się przez nie z uchwytu. – Spojrzał z namysłem na Connora. – Jak myślisz, co będzie zabawniejsze: nawrzeszczenie o to na Draco, czy odczekanie, aż sam zauważy, że zaklęcia zniknęły i dopiero _wtedy_ wyjaśnienie mu powodu?

Connor uznał, że Harry ma naprawdę ogromne braki w nauce figli.

– Żadne z nich, oczywiście – powiedział. – Powinieneś wejść sam i udawać, że utonąłem, ponieważ Błyskawica mnie zrzuciła, kiedy starałeś się uratować mnie za jej pomocą. A wtedy ja wyjdę zza Draco i przyprawię go o zawał.

Harry wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby...

– Przecież zasłużył sobie na to za bycie takim koszmarnym debilem – powiedział stanowczo Connor. – Wiem, że chciał ci dać na urodziny coś, co będzie wyłącznie twoje, ale zaczarowanie Błyskawicy tak, żeby nikt inny nie był w stanie na nią wsiąść, było koszmarną głupotą.

– To fakt – mruknął Harry.

– No właśnie – zachęcił go Connor. – No weź. Tak będzie zabawniej.

Harry znowu się zawahał.

– Nie mówię, że to zrobię – zaczął.

Connor wyszczerzył się i zaczął go przekonywać. Według niego mina Dracona była tego warta, tym bardziej, że Connor chciał nauczyć Harry’ego, jak się dobrze bawić.

_I to może nawet ze mną. Tęskniłem za nim._


	20. Rozdział czternasty: „Vox Populi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i znowu nadchodzi chaos. Hurra.

_Trzask!_

Draco stał pośród opadających piór, usiłując wmówić sobie, że eksplodowanie poduszki było lepsze od eksplodowania głowy Connora Pottera. A potem pomyślał, że może jednak to drugie byłoby lepsze, ale tylko dlatego, że jego moralność była wystawiana w tym momencie na ciężką próbę. Chciał  _satysfakcji_ i to mu  _nie pomagało._

Ktoś zapukał ostrożnie do drzwi. Draco to zignorował. Wiedział, kto to był i nie chciał w tej chwili rozmawiać z tą osobą. Nie chciał nawet _przeprosin_ od tej osoby. Dopiero, kiedy ta osoba spędzi dość czasu na rozpaczaniu o popełnionym błędzie, to może znajdzie przy okazji słowa, których Draco chciałby usłyszeć.

Draco wycelował różdżką i zaintonował kolejną klątwę. Tym razem eksplodowało wezgłowie łóżka. Draco odetchnął chrapliwie.  _Przynajmniej to jest dobre w mieszkaniu tutaj,_ pomyślał. W Rezydencji Malfoyów od razu zaczęłyby pojawiać się skrzaty domowe, skrzecząc z niepokojem, że własność Malfoyów jest niszczona. Tu jednak mógł niszczyć, ile mu się podobało i po prostu naprawić potem wszystko za pomocą lekkiego  _Reparo._ Może Harry miał rację, może życie bez skrzatów domowych faktycznie było łatwiejsze.

_No, zobaczymy, czy ma też rację pod innym względem. Zobaczymy, jak łatwo będzie mu się spało przez kilka najbliższych nocy w pustym łóżku,_ pomyślał Draco. Tym razem cisnął klątwą w ścianę. Ściany Nadmorskiego Basztańca były kamienne i tak gęsto przeplecione osłonami, że zaklęcie Dracona odbiło się i pomknęło w niego. Musiał wznieść szybkie  _Protego,_ co go nieco uspokoiło.

Draco usiadł na łóżku, przeczesał dłonią włosy i zamknął oczy. Harry przyszedł tu sam i wyglądał na tak znerwicowanego, że Draco momentalnie uwierzył mu na słowo, jak tylko zaczął mówić o zaklęciach na Błyskawicy i tonącym Connorze. Draco rozumiał już, że Harry był przede wszystkim był znerwicowany samym faktem, że brał udział w czymś takim, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że w ogóle  _ustąpił_ swojemu bratu.

– Draco? – zapytał Harry.

– _Idź_ sobie – powiedział Draco, po czym opadł na łóżko, skrzyżował ręce pod głową i skrzywił się w kierunku zwieńczenia baldachimu.

– Draco, ja tylko chciałem przeprosić i powiedzieć...

– Nie chcę tego _słuchać! –_ wrzasnął Draco, co uciszyło zarówno pukanie, jak i słowa Harry’ego. Po chwili Harry westchnął i Draco usłyszał jego oddalające się kroki.

Powiedział sobie, że tego właśnie chciał, ale po chwili jego nastrój uległ zmianie i chciał, żeby Harry dalej próbował, dalej z nim rozmawiał, może nawet krzyknął, albo wysadził drzwi, gdyby musiał. To przynajmniej pokazałoby, że mu  _naprawdę_ zależy, że wolał spędzać czas na uspokajaniu Dracona, niż na rozmowach z tym swoim skretyniałym bratem.

Draco wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i miał to gdzieś.

Nabrał głęboko tchu. Jego myśli powoli zaczynały się uspokajać i nie wirowały już wściekle wokół jego oburzenia. Zacisnął ręce na pościeli, ale nie sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby znowu coś przekląć, co było postępem.

_Czemu Harry nie może zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek?_ Zapytał niesprawiedliwego losu, przez który zakochał się w chłopaku, dla którego nawet pocałunek musiał odbywać się z jakiejś szczególnej okazji.  _Czemu nie był w stanie zrozumieć, że taki wygłup by mnie skrzywdził, czemu nie mógł odmówić wzięcia w nim udziału?_

Problem w tym, że Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i momentalnie zrobiło mu się przykro. Draco był w stanie przyjąć to do wiadomości. Ale to wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak w ogóle wziął w tym udział.

Uderzył pięścią poduszkę. Cholera jasna, przez chwilę  _naprawdę_ uwierzył, że ten dureń, Connor, nie żyje!

Draco zamknął oczy i odetchnął ciężko. Znowu zaczynał się denerwować, a jeśli się popłacze, to Potter wygra. Ojciec mu tak zawsze powtarzał, a Draco nie widział powodu do powątpiewania w niego pod tym względem. Skupił się na swoim oddechu i powoli zaczął przeczesywać swój umysł w poszukiwaniu rozsądku.

Harry powiedział mu, że chce spędzić więcej czasu z Connorem. To jedno. Ale nawet to postanowienie było wybite w żelazie; Draco niemal wierzył, że Harry zrobił sobie jakąś rozpiskę tego, ile czasu ma zamiar spędzać z poszczególnymi ludźmi, w tym ze swoim bratem, w ten sam sposób, w jaki robił to z lekcjami, czy innymi zadaniami. Czemu nie docierało do niego, że wcale nie musiał w ten sposób dysponować swoim czasem? Przecież mógłby zajmować się kryzysami w miarę, jak te się pojawiały, po czym spędzać rozleniwione popołudnia, czy nawet poranki, w łóżku z Draconem.

Harry był zdecydowanie zanadto świadomy każdej mijającej chwili i Draconowi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało. Wiedział, że Connor był bratem Harry’ego, tak samo jak wilkołaki były stadem Harry’ego, a Snape był opiekunem Harry’ego. Harry jednak wydawał się być przekonany, że powinien ich wszystkich zrównoważyć, zamiast... zamiast po prostu z nimi  _żyć._

Jego myśli prawdopodobnie dalej wirowałyby tą ścieżką, gdyby nie przypomniał sobie czegoś, co powiedział mu kiedyś Blaise Zabini, ten parszywy zdrajca. Draco chciał wtedy, żeby Harry przejrzał na oczy i zorientował się, że Draco go kochał, a Blaise powiedział mu, że jeśli będzie czekał, aż Harry zacznie zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek, to jeszcze długo sobie poczeka.

_Kiedy to prawda, co nie?_ Draco westchnął i ponownie otworzył oczy, machając różdżką i rzucając  _Reparo_ na wezgłowie.  _Jego trening, to nowe polityczne życie i wszystko inne prawdopodobnie zrodziło w nim przekonanie, że powinien rozdzielić swój czas pośród wszystkich i pewnie uznał, że powinien zgodzić się na ten wygłup po prostu po to, żeby uszczęśliwić swojego brata. Jak tylko zobaczył, jak bardzo mnie tym skrzywdził, to momentalnie znienawidził się za to, ale, po raz kolejny, było to za to, jak myśmy się w tym momencie czuli. Nie jak on się wtedy czuł. Nie jest normalny pod tym względem, że nie jest w stanie ocenić, jak taki wygłup odbiłby się_ na nim.

_Cholera jasna. Jak ja nienawidzę jego matki. Jest od niej lepszy na tyle różnych sposobów, ale wszystko, co mu zrobiła, wciąż w nim siedzi, przeplecione przez jego głowę i wijące się w nim._

Draco bawił się przez chwilę wyobrażeniami torturowania Lily Potter, po czym odsunął je od siebie. To w żaden sposób by mu w niczym nie pomogło. Poza tym próby ustalenia, jak właściwie włamać się do Tullianum, przyprawiły go o ból głowy.

Ostatecznie uznał, że jest ponad to. To on zrozumiał, jak bardzo ten wygłup zaszkodził Harry’emu, bo gnojek Potterów pewnie wciąż wył ze śmiechu, podczas gdy Harry rozpaczał nad wszystkim, tylko nie nad tym, jak sam przy okazji ucierpiał. Dlatego też Draco przejmie się nim w jego imieniu.

_Czy to sprawiedliwe, że to właśnie ja muszę się tym zajmować? Nie. Ale to też nie jest sprawiedliwe, że Harry musi w ten sposób dzielić swoje dni._

_Poza tym, dzięki temu będę mógł bardziej naciskać._ Draco uśmiechnął się.  _Potter chce się po prostu powydurniać z Harrym. Ja chcę od niego czegoś znacznie ważniejszego i z pewnością to dostanę. Kto powiedział, że nie mogę być jednocześnie samolubny i troskliwy?_

Draco uznał, że dopiero rankiem porozmawia o tym z Harrym. Zaczną wtedy od nowej strony, nowego dnia, a Harry będzie bardziej skłonny uwierzyć, że Draco nie jest już na niego zły.

Usatysfakcjonowany Draco naprawił swoją poduszkę i zwinął się w kłębek, żeby uciąć sobie drzemkę. Medytacja nad formą animagiczną, którą już dawno temu powinien był zobaczyć, była męcząca.

* * *

– Dzień dobry, Malfoy.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział neutralnie Draco, wchodząc do kuchni. Wilkołaki wciąż zwracały się do niego przeważnie po nazwisku. Draco musiał używać ich imion, ponieważ większość z nich nie miała nazwisk, albo się ich wyrzekła. Dlatego też zwykle uciekał się do nie zwracania się do nich w ogóle.

Kamelia obejrzała się na niego, kiedy przewracała na patelni kiełbaski, a oczy jej pociemniały, kiedy padły na korytarz.

– Harry nie przyszedł z tobą?

– Nie tym razem. – Draco wyminął ją, żeby nalać sobie soku pomarańczowego i cokolwiek ciesząc się przeszywającym spojrzeniem, jakie mu rzuciła.

– Czemu nie?

– Bo wczoraj się pokłóciliśmy – powiedział Draco, opierając się biodrem o blat i powoli popijając swój sok. – Spłatał mi naprawdę głupiego figla. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wybaczyłem mu i mam zamiar porozmawiać z nim o tym dzisiaj, ale nie spaliśmy wczoraj w tym samym łóżku.

Kamelia skupiła się na chwilę na smażeniu kiełbasek, podczas gdy jej mina robiła się coraz bardziej pochmurna. Wreszcie zdjęła patelnię z ognia i nachyliła się w jego kierunku, mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem. Draco prychnął w myślach i zaczekał. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później któryś wilkołak przyjdzie do niego z tekstem „Jeśli kiedyś skrzywdzisz naszego alfę” i w sumie miało to sens, że padło akurat na Kamelię, która spędzała z Harrym najwięcej czasu.

– To nasz alfa – powiedziała Kamelia niemal bezgłośnie. – Nie jest wilkołakiem, więc nie ma możliwości nawiązania z nami więzi bratniej duszy. Dlatego nie mówię tego z zazdrości, czy żeby rzucić ci wyzwanie, Malfoy. Powiem ci po prostu, co się stanie. Skrzywdź go, a nikt nie będzie w stanie znaleźć nic ludzkiego w tym, co z ciebie zostanie.

Draco popił soku.

– Jest _nasz_ na sposoby, z jakich w ogóle nie zdajesz sobie sprawy – powiedziała Kamelia i tym razem jej zęby kłapnęły o siebie. – Chronimy go i strzeżemy. Widać jak na dłoni, że w ogóle nie ma dla siebie czasu. Niebawem mamy zamiar nakłonić go do odpoczynku i nie pozwolimy, żeby jakieś nerwowe pieski kanapowe mu w tym przeszkodziły...

– I wydaje ci się, że w ten sposób zmusicie go do relaksu? – Draco zaśmiał się lekko i przyjrzał się wewnętrznej stronie swojego nadgarstka. – Zrozum. Harry, o ile nie lata, nie ma pojęcia jak się odprężyć. Stara się, ale wszystko po prostu zmienia się dla niego w kolejną walkę, albo myśli, jak może skorzystać z tego czasu z pożytkiem dla wojny czy polityki. I nie możecie mu też powiedzieć, że sami chcecie, żeby się odprężył, bo wówczas zrobi to jako przysługę. – Spojrzał na nią z kpiną. – Mam znacznie większe szanse na przebicie się przez jego bariery, bo _wie,_ że lubię zachowywać się jak rozpieszczony gnojek, a ja wiem, jak to wykorzystać. Jestem w stanie rozdrażnić go do stopnia, w którym nawet nie zauważy, kiedy się odsłonił, póki nie będzie za późno.

Kamelia przyglądała mu się w bezruchu i bez mrugania. Draco słyszał gdzieś, że wilkołaki zwykle korzystały z takiej walki na spojrzenia do ustalenia dominacji, ale i tak nie odwrócił wzroku.

– _Lepiej,_ żebyś miał rację – powiedziała po chwili Kamelia, po czym wróciła do kiełbasek.

– Mam – powiedział cicho Draco, ale nie obejrzała się już na niego. Zajął miejsce przy stole i uśmiechnął się w kierunku jej pleców. Były spięte z dezaprobaty. Snape pewnie wyglądałby podobnie, gdyby Draco powiedział mu o swoich zamiarach.

Draco miał to gdzieś. Kiedy wczoraj przysypiał, dotarło do niego, że problem Harry’ego z tym wygłupem, jak i jego problem z intymnością, były ze sobą powiązane. Zbyt świadomie do wszystkiego podchodził, za bardzo bał się, że kogoś skrzywdzi. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie chce tracić panowania nad sobą.

Draco będzie musiał go  _sprowokować,_ wytrącić z równowagi i wówczas otrzyma to, czego chce, a Harry to, czego potrzebuje. Obie strony na tym skorzystają.

Kilka minut po tym, jak Kamelia podała śniadanie, przez okno wleciała osobliwa sowa, piękne, szare stworzenie z ciemnymi plamkami na piórach. Draco przyjrzał się jej z zaciekawieniem, kiedy lądowała na stole. Zwykle bez trudu można było rozpoznać sowy „Proroka Codziennego”, ale ta ich nie przypominała, mimo że też przyniosła gruby zwój gazety. Była za bardzo spięta, niemal wibrowała z przekonania o istotności własnej misji.

Draco odruchowo podał jej parę połączonych ze sobą kiełbasek. Sowa przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym uznała dar za wystarczająco dobry i zabrała się za jedzenie. Dopiero wtedy puściła gazetę, a i to zrobiła, ewidentnie się wywyższając. Draco ściągnął sznurek, który utrzymywał gazetę zwiniętą w rulon.  _Może to jakieś specjalne wydanie._

Nie było nim. To była kompletnie inna gazeta. Wokół jej tytułu tańczyły obrazy długowłosych kobiet. Draco podniósł brwi. Nie trzeba było przyglądać się temu jakoś wyjątkowo uważnie, by zauważyć, że żadna z kobiet nie miała na sobie szat, nie trzeba było nawet jakiejś wybitnej wyobraźni, żeby dojść do wniosku, co znajduje się tuż pod zasłoną włosów.

Tytuł gazety był zarośnięty pnączami winnymi, a każda z liter roztapiała się na końcach swojej ozdobnej czcionki, a spływające z nich krople lądowały w butelkach na wino. Dlatego też Draconowi znacznie dłużej zeszło na odczytywaniu tytułu, niż wyobrażaniu sobie wszystkiego, co tańczące wokół niego kobiety mogły, choć nie musiały, mieć pod włosami.

_**Vox Populi** _ , głosił tytuł. Pomniejsze litery pod spodem również były zapisane ozdobną czcionką, z jeszcze większą ilością winogron i czegoś, co przypominało rogi, ale łatwiej można było go odczytać.  _Głos Ludu._

Draco zmarszczył brwi.  _Pierwsze słyszę._ Spojrzał na nagłówek na pierwszej stronie z nadzieją, że to mu coś podpowie. I wtedy się zakrztusił.

_ **Minister spiskuje z niewymownymi** _

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco? – zapytał go Harry. Draco poczuł, jak jego dłoń opada na jego ramię, po czym zawisa w powietrzu.

Draco zaczął czytać artykuł na pierwszej stronie. Czuł, jak Harry czyta go razem z nim.

_Zgodnie z zeznaniem wiarygodnego świadka, niewymowni z Departamentu Tajemnic zaczęli polować na naszego Wybrańca, niegdyś znanego jako Harry Potter. Przegonili z Atrium wszystkich potencjalnych świadków, po czym zaatakowali go, kiedy udał się do ministerstwa w sprawie kompletnie legalnej i cokolwiek ważnej. Jedyną osobą, która przybyła Harry’emu na pomoc, okazała się być czarownica sprawdzająca różdżki na wejściu, ale i tak udało mu się odeprzeć atak niewymownych. Zgodnie z naszymi źródłami, szare szaty usiłowały nałożyć obrożę na Harry’ego, jak i cisnąć w niego potężnym artefaktem, który aż cuchnął od magii czasu. Kiedy rzucił się wraz ze swoją towarzyszką do ucieczki, niewymowni postanowili ich_ zobliviatować.  _Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Harry, jako czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, zdolny jest do odpierania również takich ataków._

_Nasze pytanie brzmi następująco: gdzie w tym momencie znajdował się minister? Czemu wciąż nie powiedział, co myśli o sytuacji, w której w jego własnym ministerstwie odbywa się atak na Wybrańca, w dodatku dokonany przez jego własnych pracowników? Jakim cudem nie zauważył, że Atrium niespodziewanie opustoszało, z wyłączeniem czarownicy sprawdzającej różdżki, że użyto tam potężnej magii – zarówno w czasie ataku, jak i ucieczki – czy nikt nie przejął się zniknięciem towarzyszki Harry’ego z posterunku?_

_Doszliśmy do wniosku, że minister Scrimgeour doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co wtedy zaszło, ale zdecydował się na zignorowanie sprawy, ponieważ woli pozostawiać Departamentowi Tajemnic wolną rękę. Ile właściwie_ wiemy _o Departamencie Tajemnic? Niewiele. Są rzekomo wybierani przez artefakt, który nigdy nie przyjąłby do służby osoby nielojalnej, ale przez to rodzi się kolejne pytanie: lojalnej wobec kogo, czego, jakiego celu? Czy ten artefakt faktycznie walczy o dobro naszego społeczeństwa, jak to od zawsze twierdzili niewymowni, czy też dla dobra Departamentu Tajemnic i nikogo innego?_

_Zaufanie, jakim minister obdarzył ten departament, jest kompletnie bezpodstawne. Próby prześladowania i porwania bohatera czarodziejskiego świata, jedynego człowieka zdolnego do obronienia nas przed Voldemortem, jest niedopuszczalne. Wzywamy ministra Scrimgeoura do wyjaśnienia swojego stanowiska w tej sprawie, im szybciej tym lepiej._

Nie było imienia autora.  _Oczywiście że nie,_ pomyślał lekko otępiały Draco. Nikt nie odważyłby się na podpisanie się pod tak prowokacyjnym artykułem, nawet samym pseudonimem.

Inne sprawy zszokowały go jeszcze bardziej. Jeszcze  _nigdy_ nie widział, żeby jakakolwiek gazeta odważyła się wydrukować imię Voldemorta. Prawie nikt nie miał odwagi zapisać jego imienia, Draco widział je tylko w listach od Harry’ego. Oburzony ton artykułu sugerował, że autor nawet nie usiłował udawać pozornej bezstronności w sposób, w jaki robili to pisarze Proroka. Draco potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się, kto stał za tym wszystkim i jakim cudem wydawało im się, że ujdzie im to na sucho.

– Patrz – powiedział cicho Harry, odwracając stronę.

Draco zamrugał. Na drugiej stronie znajdowała się dobrze znana mu fotografia Harry’ego, lecącego w kierunku smoków w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Draco od dawna zastanawiał się, czemu nie mogą użyć jakiegoś innego zdjęcia, może nowszego, może nawet z Draconem, na którym widoczny byłby pierścień, ogłaszający wszem i wobec ich rytuał zaręczynowy.

Ten nagłówek różnił się jednak od pozostałych.

_ **Uratował, czy nie uratował: Nowe dowody na to, że „Wybraniec” jest wybrańcem wyłącznie smoków** _

Draco przeczytał pobieżnie artykuł, kręcąc lekko głową. Jego autor uważał, że Harry tak naprawdę nie obronił uczniów Hogwartu przed smokami, kiedy Mulciber rzucił na nie  _Imperio,_ dzięki któremu wyrwały się swoim opiekunom spod kontroli; zamiast tego rozmawiał ze smokami, ponieważ był  _ich_ bohaterem,  _ich_ dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Prawda mieszała się tak radośnie z kłamstwami, że Draco już wyobrażał sobie, jak wielu ludzi to przekona, mimo że pod tym tekstem również nikt się nie podpisał.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział, kiedy przeglądał inne artykuły i znalazł takie, które wychwalały Harry’ego jako bohatera, takie, które z niego drwiły, takie, które ogłaszały, że czas najwyższy wymieszać świat czarodziejów z mugolskim, jak i takie, które stanowczo uważały, że należy trzymać je osobno. – Jakie oni w ogóle chcą objąć _stanowisko?_

– Chyba żadnego. – Harry obrócił gazetę i wskazał na coś, czego sprawdzenie wcześniej nie przyszło Draconowi do głowy, nazwę wydawcy i prasy.

_Dionizos Hornblower, Prasa Menad._

Draco skrzywił się. Słyszał o rodzinie Hornblowerów, nawet jeśli nie o samym Dionizosie. Byli szalonymi ekscentrykami, którzy zwykle się nie deklarowali, ale dzięki kilku bardzo prostym zaklęciom transportacyjnym, które wynaleźli dosłownie wieki temu, ich skarbce były przepełnione galeonami. Krzyżowali się z mugolami, z półkrwistymi, z wilami, właściwie to z każdym, kto akurat wpadł im w oko, zwykle nawet zawierali małżeństwa bez korzyści dla rodziny. Lucjusz ostrzegał Dracona, żeby nigdy nie wchodził w konszachty z Hornblowerami, chyba że użyje do tego pętającej przysięgi, którą sam będzie w stanie ułożyć w słowa. Hornblowerowie znani są ze swojej zdolności do siania chaosu nawet tam, gdzie go nie ma prawa być.

W dodatku Dionizos to grecki bóg wina, dzikiej natury i szaleństwa, a menady były jego towarzyszkami, kobietami, które tańczyły dziko pośród pól. Draco obrócił gazetę z powrotem i spojrzał znowu na tańczące wokół tytułu kobiety.

Z tego, co Draco pamiętał, menady rozrywały również na strzępy dzikie bestie, czy ludzi, których zdołały skusić do siebie. Podchodziły do swoich ofiar bez najmniejszej dyskryminacji; matki mordowały własnych synów, jeśli tylko otrzymały takie polecenie od swojego boga. Draco miał wrażenie, że Hornblower zdecydował się nazwać swoją prasę na ich cześć, jak i wydrukować je jako emblemat na swojej gazecie w ramach deklaracji wojny na tak wielu frontach, jak to było możliwe.

– Będą drukowali, co tylko będą chcieli – mruknął Harry. – W większość nikt nie uwierzy, ale przecież są też w posiadaniu prawdziwych informacji. – Po raz kolejny wskazał na artykuł na pierwszej stronie. – Najwyraźniej rozmawiali z kimś, kto pojawił się na moim festiwalu, a może sam autor na nim był.

– Ale _po co?_ – zapytał Draco. – Przecież ten cały Dionizos mógłby narobić szkód na wiele innych sposobów i większość z nich nie byłaby równie kosztowna. Czemu właśnie tak?

– Cieszę się, że padło to pytanie.

Draco poderwał głowę. Nawet nie zauważył, że szaro–czarna sowa pozostała na stole; zwykle sowy pocztowe ulatniały się zaraz po otrzymaniu zapłaty. Ta rozłożyła szeroko skrzydła i otworzyła dziób, z którego wyleciała chmura lśniącego światła i uformowała się w obraz czarodzieja, prawdopodobnie w wieku trzydziestu paru lat, który patrzył się na nich z uśmiechem.

Draco momentalnie go znielubił. Facet miał minę, którą Draco tylko raz widział u kogoś innego: na twarzy wilkołaka znanego jako loki. To była mina kogoś, kto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma wszystkiego pod kontrolą, ale i tak ma zamiar cisnąć w kogoś klątwą tnącą, choćby po to, by zobaczyć, gdzie polecą krople krwi. To naprawdę wykrzywiało twarz, którą Draco uznałby zazwyczaj za całkiem przeciętną, z szarymi oczami, brązowymi włosami i niewielkim znamieniem na policzku.

– Wysłałem tę wiadomość wraz z większością moich sów, ale ludzie zwykle nie pytają. – Dionizos zdawał się siedzieć za jakimś biurkiem. Teraz pochylił się nad nim poufale i puścił oczko. – Ale ty, ciebie to ciekawi. Chcesz się dowiedzieć, co jest właściwie grane. To dobrze. Tak powinno być. To pierwszy krok w kierunku prawdziwej wolności.

Dionizos wyprostował się i rozłożył ręce.

– „Vox Populi” powstało po prostu po to, by publikować artykuły, które inaczej, przez parszywą politykę Proroka pod względem każdego, kto nie wyraża zatwierdzonych przez nich opinii, nigdy nie zobaczyłyby światła dziennego. – Dionizos uśmiechnął się krzywo. – wydrukuję wszystko, co ktokolwiek postanowi do mnie wysłać i jedyne, co poprawię, to gramatykę. Tylko to przyniosłoby wstyd mojej gazecie. Prawda nigdy tego nie zrobi.

– Sam przecież nie znasz całej prawdy o wszystkim, stary durniu – mruknął Draco, ale nagranie, rzecz jasna, nie było w stanie go usłyszeć i paplało sobie dalej.

– Płacę za wszystko i płacę też pisarzom, dzięki czemu nie musicie przejmować się kosztami druku. Chcę, żeby _wszyscy_ poznali prawdę. Ministerstwo już zbyt długo miało wszystko pod kontrolą. Rozpoczęła się wojna, lada moment może zacząć _rewolucja,_ a ministerstwo w dalszym ciągu usiłuje udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. – Oczy Dionizosa lśniły w sposób, który Draco ocenił na niezdrowy. – A to przecież nieprawda. Postanowiłem wzorować się na człowieku, który mnie zainspirował do tego pomysłu, Harrym _vatesie,_ który jest równie mocno _naszym_ prorokiem i wieszczem, co magicznych stworzeń. Ceni sobie wolność i słusznie! Wolność jest najważniejszym, co można mieć na tym świecie.

Draco nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed obejrzeniem na Harry’ego, żeby zobaczyć, jaki efekt wywarły na nim te słowa. Odkrył, że Harry przygląda się przysłanej wiadomości z rezygnacją na twarzy. Harry zauważył jego spojrzenie i wywrócił dłonią, mówiąc coś tak cicho, że Draco niemal nie był w stanie usłyszeć tego pod paplaniną Dionizosa.  _Zasiałem wiatr, teraz zbieram burzę._

– ...A teraz mamy siłę, którą jesteśmy w stanie stawić ministerstwu czoła. – Dionizos pokiwał parę razy głową, jakby naprawdę, naprawdę w to wierzył. _To Hornblower, oczywiście, że w to wierzy,_ pomyślał Draco. – Mamy gazetę, w której wszyscy będą w stanie wyrazić swoje odmienne poglądy, co możliwe, że pokaże innym, że ktoś dzieli ich przemyślenia. Zorientują się, że centaury myślą zupełnie jak my, a ludzie, którym zawsze okazywano szacunek z samego faktu, że urodzili się czystokrwiści, nie zawsze na ten szacunek _zasługują._ Nasze motto, poza ideą bycia głosem ludu, jest dokładnie takie samo jak Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Nie boimy się i nasi wrogowie nie są w stanie nas do tego zmusić.

Wiadomość skończyła się odtwarzać i chwilę później światło rozpadło się i wlało z powrotem do sowiego dzioba. Potrząsnęła lekko piórkami, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze i wyleciała przez okno, jakby bała się, że odbiorcy zabiją posłańca.

Draco ponownie obejrzał się na Harry’ego.

– To chyba ostatnie, czego teraz ci trzeba – powiedział.

Harry westchnął ciężko, po czym obszedł stół, zabierając po drodze ze sobą gazetę i usiadł po przeciwnej stronie.

– To prawda – powiedział, przeglądając inne artykuły w gazecie – ale przecież nie będę dyktował ludziom, co mają robić. Nie mogę też łudzić się, że mój przykład zainspiruje innych do opamiętania się.

Draco założył ręce na piersi.

– Czy ty zawsze musisz być taki... _rozsądny? –_ syknął.

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Przecież możesz się wkurzać – powiedział mu Draco. Kamelia pojawiła się przelotnie między nimi, żeby położyć przed Harrym talerz pełen kiełbasek, ale Harry, który właśnie wpatrywał się w Dracona, zdawał się kompletnie tego nie zauważyć. – Tak dobrze sobie z tym radziłeś zaraz po wyjeździe z Sanktuarium. A teraz... studnia zdaje się wysychać. – Nie był w stanie znaleźć innych słów na określenie tego. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie miał prawa do złoszczenia się o to, co inni ludzie robią w twoim imieniu, albo jakbyś nie miał prawa się tego wyrzec.

– No, jak mnie ktoś zapyta, to na pewno wyjaśnię, że w żaden sposób nie przyłożyłem ręki do utworzenia „Vox Populi” – powiedział z lekkim niedowierzaniem Harry. – Ale przecież nie mogę być zły o to, że Hornblower wziął ze mnie przykład i w rezultacie zrobił coś, czego nie pochwalam. _Oczywiście,_ że do czegoś takiego doszłoby prędzej czy później. Przecież jestem politykiem, Draco, ogłosiłem się jako przywódca sojuszu. Ludzie będą źle mnie rozumieli, albo źle interpretowali moje słowa, czy czcili mnie na sposoby, które mi się nie podobają. To było nieuniknione. Jasne, czuję się przez to niekomfortowo, ale to nie to samo co złość. Sam zdecydowałem się na tę rolę, na udział w tej grze i na jej konsekwencje. Teraz pozostaje mi z tym żyć.

Draco pokręcił głową i żachnął się wściekle.

– A teraz będziesz musiał znaleźć czas jeszcze na uporanie się z tym problemem, kiedy już i tak ledwie wiążesz koniec z...

– Właściwie – powiedział Harry, na którego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmieszek – to nie.

Draco zamrugał.

– Co proszę?

– Za dużo dzieje się na raz. – Harry odłożył gazetę na stół i pochylił się przed siebie. – Osiągnąłem limit tego, z czym jestem w stanie poradzić sobie sam. Dlatego właśnie poprosiłem Hermionę o wyszukanie kruczków prawnych dotyczących ustaw anty–wilkołaczych, a Zachariasza Smitha o sprawdzenie tego symbolu uskrzydlonego konia. Teraz Miriam Smith pomaga mi w szukaniu porządnego prawnika, który pomoże nam reprezentować wilkołaki. Myślałem o tym, czy nie poprosić o to Gloryflowerów, ale wszyscy, wraz z ich odległymi kuzynami wiedzą, że siostrzenica Laury Gloryflower jest wilkołaczycą, więc to by zwyczajnie nie wypaliło. A Smithowie wciąż budzą grozę i szacunek. Nie poradziłbym sobie z tym wszystkim sam, nie mam czasu nawet na najbardziej podstawowe sprawy...

– Jak jedzenie śniadania – mruknęła Kamelia, przechodząc za nim.

Harry posłusznie podniósł widelec, ale nie dopuścił do tego, żeby to wtrącenie wyrwało go z rytmu.

– ...I tak samo mam zamiar podejść do tej sytuacji. Poproszę kogoś o zajęcie się tym w moim imieniu. – Przełknął kilka kęsów, nie odrywając wzroku od Dracona.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Kogo? – Niewielu sojuszników Harry’ego byłoby w stanie nadążyć za bezkarnością kręgów, w jakich obracał się Dionizos Hornblower. Wilkołakom groził areszt, jeśli tylko wyjdą za próg posiadłości Blacków, Dionizos Hornblower nie żywił żadnego szacunku wobec czystokrwistych pieniędzy, sojusznicy Harry’ego z ministerstwa odpadali, Pettigrew nie miał zbyt wielu koneksji, a Harry prawdopodobnie nie ufał Snape’owi z jego obecnym temperamentem.

– Ciebie.

Draco ponownie zamrugał.

– Co proszę? – powiedział wreszcie i wiedział, że wydusił to cokolwiek słabym głosem.

Harry przechylił głowę, oczy mu zalśniły jasno i bystrze.

– Draco – powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że nawiązałeś kilka kontaktów w ministerstwie w zeszłym roku, jak pokonaliśmy Dumbledore’a. Nie wiedziałem o tym wtedy, ale z czasem sam się domyśliłem. Chyba je utrzymałeś, co? Nie porzuciłeś ich bez słowa.

Draco niechętnie przytaknął. Prawdę mówiąc naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że Harry zwrócił na to uwagę. Chciał go pewnego dnia mile zaskoczyć tymi kontaktami.

– Wydaje mi się, że łatwiej przyjdą ci rozmowy z nimi, niż mi z kimkolwiek w ministerstwie, włącznie ze Scrimgeourem. – Harry odchylił się i założył rękę za głowę, ignorując mamrotanie Kamelii na temat jego prawie nietkniętego śniadania. – A wiem, że przynajmniej niektórym z nich zaimponuje twoje nazwisko czy pieniądze Malfoyów... w dodatku nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Nie poprzedza cię jego przerażająca reputacja. Możesz przypilnować, żeby cię niedocenili, a potem mocno ich zaskoczyć.

Harry zawahał się w tym momencie, ale brnął dalej.

– W dodatku potrafisz opętywać ludzi. I wiem, że w twoim przypadku nie oznacza to tylko przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem, ale też odczytywanie myśli. To powinno okazać się _zajebiście_ przydatne przy odkrywaniu tajemnic.

– I nie uważasz tego za niemoralne? – wypalił Draco. Jemu też przyszło do głowy wykorzystanie jego daru w ten sposób, ale wychodził z założenia, że Harry z odrazą podszedłby do takiego pomysłu.

Harry spojrzał w dół, ale zdawał się nie widzieć swojego talerza.

– Gdybyś miał zamiar kontrolować ich poczynania, to powiedziałbym, że jest – wymamrotał. – Ciężko było mi pochwalać to nawet na czas bitwy na letnie przesilenie, z której wrócić można było, no wiesz, tylko z tarczą albo na niej. Ale ta sytuacja, o ile mniej zdesperowana, wymaga znacznie więcej szpiegowania. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. – Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby moi wrogowie zapędzili mnie w kozi róg, Draco. Poproszę kogoś innego o bycie moim łącznikiem z Prasą Menad. Chyba Honorię. Jej iluzje naprawdę mogą się tam przydać i pewnie z radością podejmie się czegoś takiego. Potrzebuję informacji, Draco. Teraz, kiedy niewymowni włączyli się do walki, potrzebuję jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nawet twój ojciec nie był w stanie zbyt wiele mi o nich powiedzieć. A większość sposobów na zdobywanie informacji jest w jakimś sensie niemoralna. Nigdy nie torturowałbym ludzi tylko po to, żeby coś z nich wyciągnąć, ale to? – Harry podniósł wzrok i kiwnął głową. – Tak, wydaje mi się, że to może wypalić. _O ile_ obiecasz mi, że nie wykorzystasz potem tych informacji w prywatnych sprawach, ani nie przejmiesz kontroli nad ich ciałami, o ile nie stanie się to sprawą życia lub śmierci.

Draco podniósł wysoko głowę. Czuł się, jakby kąpał się w promieniach słońca, tak mu było ciepło i przyjemnie. Był zaszczycony, że Harry mu zaufał i pogwałcanie tego nie byłoby warte chwili przyjemności, którą mógłby cieszyć się z ewentualnej zemsty.

– Brzmi to mi, jakbyś chciał, żebym pomógł ci z zarządzaniem twoją reputacją – powiedział miękkim tonem. – Miał oko na wszelkie zmiany, plotki, jak „Vox Populi” czy inne gazety wpływają na opinie i tak dalej?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Scrimgeour miał mi w tym pomagać w czasie mojego pobytu w Sanktuarium, ale... cóż.

Draco przechylił głowę. Umysł wypełniał mu się możliwościami, pączkującymi niczym obrastające tytuł „Vox Populi” winorośle. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy Harry czuł się tak przez cały czas, po czym spróbował odsunął od siebie te rozważania, bo przeszedł go dreszcz na samą myśl.

– To będzie oznaczało coś więcej, niż tylko rozmowy z paroma kontaktami w ministerstwie, Harry, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – zagaił. – Chcę walczyć po twojej stronie na kilku różnych poziomach. Spróbuję rekrutować nowych ludzi do Przymierza, odkryć, co planują niewymowni, zdyskredytować twoich przeciwników.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

– Czy to znaczy, że porzuciłeś swoją moralność? – Kamelia wcale nie brzmiała na zadowoloną. – Nie chcę, żebyś czuł, jakbyś musiał się zmienić tylko po to, by usatysfakcjonować polityczne wymogi czarodziejów.

Harry odchylił się na krześle i pokręcił głową w jej kierunku.

– Przyjąłem do wiadomości, że nie jestem w stanie wygrać, jeśli będę tylko siedział i nic nie robił – powiedział cicho. – A tylko nic nie robienie zagwarantowałoby mi, że nie podejmę żadnych problematycznych decyzji. Jestem _vatesem._ Muszę iść przed siebie. Muszę informować ludzi o sprawach, o których nie mają ochoty słuchać. A jeśli ktoś zacznie przy mnie tłamsić czyjąś wolną wolę, to będę musiał z tym walczyć. Problemem będzie opanowanie się do stopnia, w którym będę walczył _tylko_ do momentu, kiedy wolna wola danej osoby zostanie odnowiona i nie posunę się dalej. – Odetchnął lekko i wrócił wzrokiem do Dracona. – Dlatego też muszę ci zaufać, Draco, że przyjdziesz ze mną z każdą istotną informacją, jaką uda ci się zdobyć, chyba że sytuacja będzie wymagała natychmiastowego działania i nie będziesz miał jak jej ze mną omówić. Nie korzystaj z tego przywileju ot tak.

– Czyli dlatego chcesz powierzyć tę pozycję mnie, bo nikomu innemu nie mógłbyś zaufać pod tym względem – powiedział Draco, podczas gdy jego pomysły się rozrastały. Miał znajomości pośród siedmiorocznych Ślizgonów, których Harry nigdy nawet nie spróbował poznać; nie trzymał się jakoś szczególnie blisko własnego domu, jak to robiło wielu innych Ślizgonów, między innymi dlatego, że pochodził ze świetlistej rodziny, która chowała się przed światem. – Wiesz przecież, że chcę cię chronić, Harry, nie tylko działać we własnym interesie.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Twoje interesy i tak są ciasno związane z moimi. Tyle sam wiem. – Zawahał się, po czym powiedział niepewnie: – Przy okazji, przepraszam za tę kłótnię ze wczoraj.

Draco był naprawdę rad, że już i tak zdecydował się przyjąć przeprosiny i puścić wszystko w niepamięć. Dzięki temu mógł teraz po prostu kiwnąć głową.

– Wziąłeś udział w tym wygłupie po prostu dlatego, że chciałeś uszczęśliwić brata, co? – powiedział.

Napięcie, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważył, stopniało nagle z ramion Harry’ego.

– Tak – powiedział, nachylając się do Dracona. Draco zauważył ponad jego ramieniem, że Kamelia krzywi się na nich koszmarnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo, po czym ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego. Harry zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważyć tej pobocznej wymiany. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Poczułeś się przez to obrzydliwie, a ja potem czułem się winny przez wiele godzin. – Zawahał się, jakby zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle powinien wymówić następne słowa, po czym zaoferował: – Źle mi się wczoraj spało.

Draco poczuł przebłysk tryumfu, ale przybrał tak niewinną minę, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Przez poczucie winy?

– Bo ciebie tam nie było – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Harry, zalewając się rumieńcem.

Kamelia ponownie się skrzywiła. Draco podniósł dłoń Harry’ego do swoich ust, patrząc na nią wyzywająco. Kamelia obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła szybko z kuchni, tupiąc mocno.

Draco wierzył jej na słowo, że faktycznie nie była zazdrosna o Harry’ego w sposób, w jaki wilkołak mógłby być o potencjalną bratnią duszę. Ale jej zazdrość mogła okazać się szkodliwa na wiele innych sposobów. Niewielu ludzi chciało dzielić łoże z Harrym (choć Draconowi naprawdę ciężko było w to uwierzyć, no bo jakim cudem ktoś miałby nie chcieć?). Wiele tuzinów jednak z przyjemnością zbliżyłoby się do niego, przeważnie z niewłaściwych powodów. A ci, którzy kierowaliby się właściwymi powodami, wykończyliby go, bo chciałby zaoferować im odpowiednią ilość czasu i uwagi.

Draco upewni się, że nie dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Wyceni ludzi, którzy będą próbowali się zbliżyć i odeśle tych, którzy bardziej wykończą Harry’ego, niż sami będą w stanie mu pomóc. Jeśli zacznie rekrutować ludzi do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, to stanie się strażnikiem i pierwszą linią obrony na tym froncie.

Co pomoże Harry’emu, to pomoże i Draconowi. Draco chciał, żeby Harry był zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy. I tym razem jego samolubne powody tak ściśle mieszały się z altruistycznymi, że nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie je rozróżnić między sobą.

– Już puściłem ten wygłup w niepamięć – powiedział Draco, rad że może być zupełnie szczery, bo sytuacja doprowadziła ich do tego momentu, a w dodatku na dźwięk tych słów oczy Harry’ego pojaśniały z radości. – I chciałbym, żebyśmy znowu poszli dzisiaj razem spać, jeśli nie masz nic naprzeciw.

– Też tego chcę – wypalił momentalnie Harry.

Jego wzrok zsunął się wtedy z Dracona i padł na „Vox Populi”, a linie wokół jego ust zacieśniły się.

– Miałem porozmawiać ze Snape’em o tej książce – powiedział, po czym ostatni raz ścisnął dłoń Dracona, wstał i wyszedł z kuchni, pozostawiając swoje śniadanie praktycznie nietknięte.

Draco prychnął.  _Potrzebuje odwrócenia uwagi. No odwrócę jego uwagę od tego wszystkiego._

Odchylił się na krześle i uśmiechnął w kierunku sufitu.  _A jeśli takie odwrócenie sprowokuje go do opuszczenia barier, to tym lepiej. Tylko wtedy się naprawdę_ odpręży _i tylko wtedy będzie miał szansę na zmierzenie się z tym wszystkim z dystansem i świeżym umysłem._

Draco podniósł „Vox Populi” i ruszył do drzwi. Miał listy do napisania i badania do wykonania. Czas sprawdzić, czy strzępki informacji, jakie usłyszał od ojca na przestrzeni lat, miały swoje źródła w plotkach, czy też prawdzie.


	21. Rozdział piętnasty: Draco postanawia pobawić się w odwracanie uwagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilka osób poprosiło o ostrzeżenie przed tym, więc oto ono. W tym rozdziale znajdują się opisy pornograficzne. Jeśli nie chcecie ich czytać, zatrzymajcie się na zdaniu „Obecność wilkołaków wcale nie doprowadza Snape’a do szału.”

– I wydaje ci się, że potrzebujesz tej książki? – głos Snape’a był obojętny i tylko jego zaciskające się na srebrnym mieszadle palce pokazywały, jak strasznie jest spięty w tej chwili. Harry wszedł akurat, kiedy był w środku przygotowywania kolejnego, eksperymentalnego eliksiru. Czasami Harry odnosił wrażenie, że tylko dzięki wymyślaniu nowych eliksirów Snape pozostawał poczytalny pośród wilkołaków.

– Owszem – powiedział. – Śniła mi się...

– W wizji? – Gdyby srebro mogło się łamać, Harry był przekonany, że uchwyt Snape’a przełamałby mieszadło.

– Nie, nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, ale to nie zdawało się uspokoić jego opiekuna. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń w uspokajającym geście. – Naprawdę. Żadnych wizji. Początkowo nie byłem nawet w stanie zobaczyć w nich tytułu tej książki. Wydaje mi się, że bardziej było to związane z tym, że moja podświadomość jako pierwsza zorientowała się, czego potrzebuję i starała się przekazać mi to za pomocą snów.

Snape odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Ta książka miała wielu właścicieli na przestrzeni lat – powiedział ostrożnie. – Wydaje mi się, że gdyby zawierała w sobie lek na likantropię, to ktoś by ją już znalazł.

– Naprawdę? – Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy. _Przynajmniej wygląda, jakby się nieco lepiej wysypiał. Jak dobrze._ – Z tego, co Draco mi o niej powiedział, każda czytająca ją osoba zostanie nakłoniona do uwarzenia eliksiru, który rezonuje z ich celami. Być może znajduje się w niej eliksir, który _jest_ w stanie wyleczyć likantropię, ale wyłącznie, jeśli ktoś otworzy książkę, szukając wyłącznie jego i niczego innego. A może uda mi się przynajmniej stworzyć jej podstawy i potem modyfikować eliksir w miarę potrzeb.

– Możliwe. – Wahanie ściekało po głosie Snape’a niczym melasa. Ponownie się odwrócił do Harry’ego. – Ale przecież nie możesz znaleźć się pod przymuszeniem, Harry. Jesteś _vatesem._ Czyżbyś już o tym zapomniał?

Harry zamrugał.

– Oczywiście że nie. Ale przymuszenie wybrane z własnej woli to co innego. Gdyby było inaczej i _vates_ nigdy nie mógłby przymusić samego siebie, to nie mógłbym składać wiążących obietnic, czy przysiąg wieczystych.

Snape zacisnął zęby. Harry niemal słyszał, jak jego opiekun szuka jakichś innych powodów, żeby odmówić mu pożyczenia książki. Utrzymywał swój głos tak ciepłym, łagodnym i przekonującym, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Obiecuję, że nie użyję jej w złych zamiarach, proszę pana. Obiecuję, że oddam ją panu, jak tylko spiszę listę składników...

– To nie będzie możliwe – powiedział Snape. – Książka zmusi cię do stałego noszenia jej przy sobie, póki eliksir nie zostanie ukończony. Gdybyś był w stanie po prostu oddzielić się od niej zaraz po wybraniu dla siebie przepisu, to zaklęcie Melissy Prince by nie podziałało. – Zawahał się na moment. – To moja przodkini – dodał.

Harry zamrugał.

– _Serio?_ – Teraz, jak się nad tym zastanowił, to ktoś faktycznie wspomniał mu kiedyś o tym, że Snape był potomkiem rodziny Prince’ów, ale nie rościł sobie żadnych praw do (obecnie błahych) zaszczytów, które mu się należały, włącznie z narzuceniem herbu Prince’ów na oparcie swojego fotela w czasie spotkania na równonoc wiosenną.

– Tak – powiedział Snape, po czym odwrócił się od niego i pochylił nad kociołkiem.

Harry przymrużył oczy.  _Wiem, że jest półkrwistym, którego nie wychowano pośród czystokrwistych rytuałów. I wiem, że ród Prince’ów był na tyle dumny, że mierziła ich nawet sama myśl o spłodzeniu bękarta i wyrzekli się mugolackiego Lorda, który twierdził, że pochodzi z ich rodziny, bo pomimo całej jego mocy nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Rodzic – matka – która wyszła za mugola, albo mugolaka..._

_Co by o sobie myślała? Co jej rodzina by o niej myślała?_

A twarz Snape’a robiła się coraz bardziej zacieniona, jakby wszystkie spokojnie przespane noce nic nie znaczyły w obliczu tego odkrycia. Harry nabrał tchu i postanowił zgadnąć.

– Czy te sny dotyczą pańskiej matki?

Snape obrócił się tak gwałtownie i agresywnie, że Harry aż cofnął się o krok. Tym razem jego magia musiała już mu wlać nieco siły do ręki, ponieważ gruby pręt wygiął mu się pod palcami. Harry zadrżał lekko, a Snape spojrzał w dół i zorientował się, co zrobił. Ostrożnie odłożył mieszadło na bok.

– Nie dotyczą niczego istotnego.

Harry niemal słyszał grzechot ukąszeń od skorpionowych ogonów, który towarzyszyły tym słowom. Lód powoli wspinał się po ścianach i tym razem nie przez Harry’ego. Wiedział jednak, że Snape czasami potrafił mieć lodowaty temperament; czwarty rok dostarczył mu na to aż nadto dowodów.

– W porządku, proszę pana – powiedział cicho.

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym przeszedł przez pokój. Harry czekał, kiedy jego opiekun przeszukiwał swój kufer. Snape wyjaśnił mu kiedyś, że nigdy nie rozstawał się z tą książką, chyba że komuś ją pożyczał; nałożone na nią przymuszenie, w połączeniu ze znajdującymi się w środku eliksirami, sprawiały, że była na to po prostu zbyt niebezpieczna. Harry był w stanie to zrozumieć.

Przypomniał sobie minę Snape’a sprzed kilku chwil i żałował, że nie wszystko rozumie równie dobrze.

Snape odwrócił się i podrzucił mu książkę. Harry złapał ją i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Miała piękną, ciemną okładkę ze słowami, które pamiętał z czasów, kiedy Draco warzył swój eliksir, by stać się dziedzicem Julii Malfoy. „ _Medicamenta Meatus Verus”,_ w swobodnym przekładzie „Eliksiry prawdziwej ścieżki”.

Wyczuwał też jej  _magię._ Momentalnie się przebudziła, przetaczając się po okładce i między stronami, mrucząc, śmiejąc się i ocierając o jego palce niczym kot. Harry miał wrażenie, że chciała sięgnąć w jego kierunku. Już mu się przyglądała, śledząc nieścisłości wśród jego własnych zasad, wyszukując wszelkie pęknięcia, które pozwoliłyby jej przymuszeniu na zaczepienie.

_Robię to z własnej woli_ , przypomniał sobie, po czym skupił się na eliksirze, który wyleczy klątwę likantropii i pozwolił książce się otworzyć.

Mruczenie nasiliło się w jego uszach, a potem strony zaczęły się przewracać, jakby poruszała nimi niewidzialna ręka. Harry czuł, jak sieć opada mu na ramiona, owijając się wokół nich niczym Argutus i szepcząc słowa, których nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Serce biło mu mocno, kiedy czekał aż książka zatrzyma się na jakiejś konkretnej stronie.

Wreszcie zrobiła to, a Harry spojrzał w dół i niemal roześmiał się na głos. Nic dziwnego, że jak do tej pory nikomu nie udało się stworzyć leku na likantropię. To był eliksir, który miał uwolnić ciało i duszę od dowolnej klątwy, ale na samym dole strony, bardzo eleganckim charakterem pisma zapisana była notatka: „Do zniszczenia prawdziwie potężnej klątwy należy nasączyć ten eliksir odrobiną magii ofiary.”

_Większość ludzi przygotowujących tego rodzaju eliksiry, nie odważyłaby się na poświęcenie własnej magii,_ pomyślał Harry.  _Albo nie mieliby pojęcia, jak to zrobić, chyba że przekazując swoją magię po śmierci własnemu dziedzicowi. Jestem_ absorbere. _Bez trudu sobie z tym poradzę._

– Harry?

To był głos Snape’a, rozlegający się gdzieś ponad rykiem w jego uszach. Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na niego.

– Hmmm?

– Poradzisz sobie z tym?

Harry pokiwał głową, jego umysł już zalewała chmara pomysłów. Większość składników tego eliksiru była cokolwiek powszednia, ale warzyciele zwykle nie dodawaliby ich w kolejności zasugerowanej przez książkę, ponieważ efekt mógłby wybuchnąć. Książka zasugerowała jednak magiczną podstawę do eliksiru, która mogłaby temu zapobiec, a Harry wiedział, gdzie w Srebrnym Lustrze stało kilka pięknych, choć bezużytecznych artefaktów, które mogły podzielić się z nim potrzebną magią.

– Tak.

Snape westchnął.

– No to zabierz się za swoje warzenie – powiedział jednak tylko.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju, wciąż czytając instrukcje eliksiru. Zrobił sobie jednak przy okazji notkę w głowie, prawdopodobnie głównie dzięki długiemu doświadczeniu w zajmowaniu się przytłaczającymi projektami i jednoczesnym znajdowaniu czasu dla innych.  _Wysłać sowę do Gollrish Y Thie. Poprosić Josepha, żeby pomógł Snape’owi._

* * *

Draco był niesłychanie sfrustrowany. Miał zamiar dzisiaj przycisnąć Harry’ego, zmusić go do opuszczenia barier, odprężenia się, a jak do tej pory nie mógł go nawet  _znaleźć._

Poranek wykorzystał produktywnie na pisaniu do swoich kontaktów w ministerstwie, a nawet do paru dłużników swojego ojca, kiedy to głównie musiał polegać na swoim nazwisku, jak i bliskości z Harrym, żeby móc w ogóle poprosić ich o przyjrzenie się polityce anty–wilkołaczej – a przez to przeciwnej też interesom Harry’ego. Ale potem zszedł na obiad i Harry’ego nigdzie nie było. Żaden z wilkołaków, spośród tych, które w ogóle się do niego odzywały, też nie był w stanie mu niczego powiedzieć. Peter był zajęty ćwiczeniami animagicznymi z Connorem i obaj byli oburzeni wtargnięciem Dracona, bo Connor już prawie widział swoją sylwetkę. Draconowi osobiście wydawało się, że Potter zwyczajnie marudził, jak zwykle, i wcale niczego nie widział.

Wreszcie Draconowi przyszło do głowy, że może wcale nie był w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, tylko w jakiejś innej posiadłości Blacków. Pośpieszył do biblioteki, w której Harry ustanowił połączenie sieci fiuu pomiędzy wszystkimi czterema domami, zastanawiając się po drodze, gdzie też mógł poleźć jego chłopak?

Miał wrażenie, że raczej nie do Dracznego Dworu. Nikogo tam obecnie nie było, a temperament domu był obecnie tak rozchwiany, że Harry wspomniał nawet, żeby nikomu nie przychodziło do głowy odwiedzanie go.

Grimmauld Place też raczej odpada. Draco był przekonany, że Snape’a szlag by trafił, gdyby w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że Harry udał się tam, by porozmawiać z Lupinem.

Cisnął garścią proszku fiuu w ogień i ogłosił, tak pewnym głosem jak mu na to pozwalał rozsądek:

– Srebrne Lustro!

Płomienie zrobiły się zielone i Draco wskoczył między nie. Przez chwilę wirował, po czym został wypluty w głównym holu, zaraz pod złocistym basenem ognia. Draco zamrugał i rozejrzał się. Spodziewał się zobaczyć Harry’ego przed obrazami, może chodzącego smętnie po pokoju i zastanawiającego się, kiedy Regulus powróci. Wyrwanie go z takiego nastroju byłoby znakomitym początkiem dla planów Dracona. Droczenie się o poważne nastroje Harry’ego zwykle dość szybko wyprowadzało go z równowagi.

Hol był jednak pusty, a Draco usłyszał ciche mamrotanie, dochodzące zza uchylonych drzwi, które nie prowadziły do wietrznego basenu. Podszedł do nich i zajrzał ostrożnie do środka.

Harry przeglądał stos maleńkich skarbów, łyżek, posążków, monet i tym podobnych, na które nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi, gdyby nie tętniły spoczywającą w nich magią. W większości przypadków rzucone na nie zaklęcia były cokolwiek poślednie, jak na przykład zwiększenie ich lśnienia czy wypolerowania, parę z nich było w stanie rzucić iluzję, która mogła bawić dziecko przez kilka minut. Draco wiedział, że Harry zebrał je tu zaraz po bitwie na letnie przesilenie. Chciał, żeby wszystkie skarby, które mógł osuszyć i za pomocą których mógłby przywrócić osuszonym dzieciom magię, znalazły się w jednym miejscu.

Tym razem jednak miał obok siebie bulgoczący kociołek, pachnący od kolców jeżozwierza i czegoś, co Draco nie był w stanie w pierwszej chwili ustalić. Zmarszczył brwi.  _Chce stopić część skarbów? Po co? Na co mogłoby mu przydać się stopione srebro?_

Nagle Harry wydał z siebie cichy, usatysfakcjonowany dźwięk i wstał, podnosząc przy okazji niewielkie lusterko. Chuchnął na nie, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunku czegokolwiek, co zobaczył w odbiciu; Draco nie był w stanie zobaczyć pod tym kątem. Wbił w nie wzrok i Draco poczuł delikatne pociągnięcie, kiedy w pomieszczeniu zostało użyte  _absorbere._

Draco zadrżał.  _Warzy eliksir, który wymaga od niego wielkich ilości magii? Ciekawe jaki? I ciekawe, skąd mu przyszło do głowy, że takie osuszanie artefaktów ujdzie mu na sucho. Wiem, że mu na nich nie zależy, a Regulusa nie obchodzą, ale przecież ktoś kiedyś może zacząć się nimi przejmować._

– Harry? – zagaił.

Harry drgnął, choć nie tak bardzo, jak Draconowi wydawało się, że powinien. Zamiast tego po prostu poderwał wzrok, mruknął z roztargnieniem i ponownie spojrzał na lusterko. Wreszcie kiwnął głową, upuścił je na stertę i podszedł do kociołka. Draco wyczuł w powietrzu zapach róż, kiedy Harry przelewał magię do kociołka. Wywar zamarł na moment, po czym zaczął bulgotać ze znacznie większym entuzjazmem.

– Co robisz? – zapytał Draco, wchodząc do pokoju.

– Zaczynam warzenie eliksiru, który, jak mam nadzieję, okaże się lekiem na likantropię – powiedział Harry spokojnie, jakby każdego dnia dokonywał czegoś takiego. Odwrócił się i podniósł książkę, która leżała obok kociołka. Draco rozpoznał ją po samym grzbiecie. Bite dwa miesiące spędził na tachaniu tego tomiszcza wszędzie ze sobą. A po wszystkim przyzwał ducha swojej przodkini i otrzymał... cóż, empatię, tak, ale również przebłysk tego, jak koszmarnie źle to wszystko mogło wtedy pójść.

– Harry – syknął. – Na cholerę ci ta książka?

– Tylko w niej mógłbym znaleźć ten przepis – powiedział Harry nieobecnym tonem, po czym przewrócił stronę. – A ten lek to jedyna sprawa, nad którą mam w tej chwili jakąkolwiek kontrolę, przynajmniej póki Fred i George nie ustalą jakiejś linii komunikacji z Percym. Chcę _pomóc_ wilkołakom, Draco, nie tylko siedzieć i być przywódcą watahy, która mieszka w paru odizolowanych domach. A jak wrócę do Hogwartu, to nawet tym nie będę mógł być. – Podniósł wzrok i zamrugał. – Uwarzenie tego eliksiru w normalnych warunkach zajęłoby kilka miesięcy, ale jeśli skupię wysiłki, jakie zwykle zostają na to przeznaczone, to powinienem poradzić sobie w parę tygodni...

– Ale przecież potrzebujemy cię też do innych spraw! – Draco podszedł bliżej, aż wibrując z oburzenia. _Aż nie wierzę, że Snape okazał się tak głupi i dał mu tę książkę._ – Przecież nie byłem w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek, kiedy warzyłem ten eliksir, za pomocą którego przyzwałem Julię Malfoy. Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że sam będziesz w stanie?

– Wciąż odrabiałeś pracę domową i kłóciłeś się ze mną. – Harry nie brzmiał na szczególnie przejętego. – Poradzę sobie z tym, Draco. Ale ten pomysł przyszedł mi w snach i dopiero dzisiaj rano zorientowałem się, skąd właściwie kojarzyłem tę książkę. Tak będzie najlepiej. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona. – Przyjąłem to przymuszenie z własnej woli. Nie skrzywdzi mnie.

Draco pokręcił głową, nie mogąc nawet znaleźć słów.  _Przecież dobrze wie, jak wiele spraw wymaga jego uwagi, a mimo to przyszedł tu i zajmuje się... czymś takim. Pewnie wydaje mu się, że bez problemu poradzi sobie z warzeniem eliksiru przy jednoczesnym zajmowaniu się wszystkim innym. Porzucanie obowiązków nie leży w jego naturze._

_Ale nie będzie w stanie._ Draco zadrżał. Wspomnienia o przymuszeniu, zapuszczającym coraz głębsze korzenie w jego umyśle, były już sprzed dwóch lat, ale ilekroć usiłował o nich pomyśleć, to wracały z pełną parą, niczym obślizgły, lodowaty palec głaszczący jego myśli i wykrzywiający je we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.  _A wydaje mi się, że moje pragnienie stania się dziedzicem mojej rodziny było słabsze od pragnienia Harry’ego względem wynalezienia leku na likantropię. Będzie na nim jeździć, przez co zaniedba swój trening animaga, swoje polityczne zobowiązania, czy przełamywanie klątw na swoim kikucie._

_Zaniedba mnie._

Draco przymrużył oczy. Wyglądało na to, że jego zadanie odwrócenia uwagi okaże się bardziej niezbędne, jak i trudniejsze w wykonaniu, niż się tego spodziewał. Harry już odwrócił się z powrotem od niego, mamrocząc pod nosem, kiedy odkładał książkę, żeby podnieść coś, co wyglądało na solniczkę, ale pewnie było pełne innego składniku. Potwierdziły to złote drobinki, które wylądowały na powierzchni eliksiru po lekkim potrząśnięciu.

– Harry – zaczął Draco.

Harry oderwał wzrok od eliksiru.

– Hmmm?

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – powiedział Draco. Zerknął z ukosa na „ _Medicamenta Meatus Verus_ ”. Niemal czuł, jak ta przeklęta książka uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. – A wiem, że jesteś w stanie zerwać z siebie to przymuszenie. W końcu _vates_ praktycznie niczym innym się nie zajmuje.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– Ale czemu miałbym chcieć ją zerwać? Chcę uwarzyć lek na likantropię, Draco, a to może okazać się moją najlepszą możliwą okazją.

Draco podszedł o krok bliżej.

– Przecież możesz spisać przepis i zerwać z siebie przymuszenie.

– Snape powiedział, że nie mogę – powiedział z niepokojem Harry. – Inaczej zaklęcie na książce nie zadziała.

– No i co z tego? – zapytał Draco wyzywająco.

– To, że nie zdołam ukończyć warzenia tak szybko, jak to możliwe – powiedział Harry, jakby zwracał się do dziecka. – A chcę to zrobić. – Ponownie odwrócił się i spojrzał na kociołek, tym razem dodając coś, co wyglądało jak skraj łabędziego pióra. Kociołek wydał z siebie zadowolony bulgot, który w ogóle nie uspokoił Dracona.

– To głupie – powiedział Draco, decydując się na bezpośredniość. – Dałeś ponieść się chwili i podjąłeś tę decyzję, a teraz wydaje ci się, że powinieneś ukończyć czym prędzej warzenia, bo już od jakiegoś czasu nie byłeś w stanie odnieść żadnego zwycięstwa.

Harry podskoczył. Tym razem, kiedy obrócił się w stronę Dracona, Draco zobaczył, że jego słowa przebiły się przez przymuszenie. Harry nie znosił myśleć, że jego motywy działania mogą nie okazać się w pełni altruistyczne. Ale tym razem  _chciał_ zniszczyć jakąś sieć, albo uwarzyć eliksir, który wyleczy likantropię, żeby pokazać wszystkim, że nie wszystkie jego zwycięstwa muszą opierać się na kompromisach, jak wtedy, kiedy pokazał swoje wspomnienia z myślodsiewni. Draco był o tym przekonany. Harry też potrafił być samolubny i krótkowzroczny.

– To nieprawda – powiedział Harry, ale miał przymrużone oczy, a jego magia wzniosła się wokół niego na tyle, że w pokoju zaczęło cuchnąć różami. – Wcale nie robię tego tylko dla własnej satysfakcji.

– Nie, ale robisz się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany – powiedział Draco. Równie dobrze ktoś mógłby stać mu za ramieniem i szeptać na ucho, jakie słowa w tym momencie podziałają najlepiej. Wreszcie zauważył, w jaki sposób Harry zachowywał się od czasu festiwalu i chciał się kopnąć za nie zwrócenie na to uwagi wcześniej. – Festiwal nie poszedł po twojej myśli, bo Falco Parkinson pojawił się i zniknął jak sen złoty, a wspomnienia z myślodsiewni nie wywołały takiego poruszenia przeciw niewymownym, na jakie miałeś nadzieję. A potem spróbowałeś spędzić czas ze swoim bratem i to też nie poszło jak należy. A potem pojawiło się „ _Vox Populi”_ i choć odesłałeś mnie, żebym się tym zajął, to nie przewidziałeś tego, nie byłeś na to gotowy zawczasu, co cię wkurza. Starasz się zrobić coś takiego, bo wydaje ci się, że tylko w ten sposób zrobisz jakiś zdecydowany krok naprzód. I może nawet tak _będzie,_ Harry, ale nie możesz pozwolić sobie na nie zajmowanie się niczym innym przez kilka nadchodzących tygodni. A to cholerstwo nie pozwoli ci na nic innego. – Skrzywił się w kierunku książki.

– Wcale nie jestem zły – powiedział Harry, a stosik maleńkich artefaktów Blacków przemieszał się za nim bez żadnego powodu.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się do niego z tolerancją. – A obecność wilkołaków wcale nie doprowadza Snape’a do szału.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby jakoś na to odpysknąć, ale zamknął je z kłapnięciem zębów i tylko wydał z siebie cichy warkot. Następnie zamknął oczy i zmusił się do kilku głębokich oddechów.

Draco nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu na dojście do siebie. Jeszcze kretyn dojdzie do wniosku, że dalsze słuchanie się książki może jednak jest dobrym pomysłem, a Draco przecież tego nie chciał. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim to samo podekscytowanie, jakie ogarnęło go tego ranka na myśl o sprowokowaniu Harry’ego. Jak będzie po wszystkim, to Draco otrzyma to, czego chce, a Harry to, czego potrzebuje. Wytykanie Harry’emu jego głupich decyzji było tylko wisienką na torcie.

– Nie myśli o nich, bo skupia się wyłącznie na ciągłym warzeniu eliksirów – powiedział Draco. – Ale może sobie na to pozwolić, bo nikt na nim nie polega i nie oczekuje od niego przywództwa. I przykro mi, ale nie znajdujecie się w takiej samej sytuacji, Harry. Wręcz przeciwnie. I to twoje własne decyzje doprowadziły cię do tego punktu. Tak strasznie filozoficznie podszedłeś do tego, kiedy pojawiło się _„Vox Populi”_ , że przecież ludzie nie będą robili tego, czego od nich oczekujesz, tylko dlatego, że tego od nich pragniesz. I już chcesz od tego uciec? Spodziewasz się, że co, że wszystko się zatrzyma, bo chcesz uwarzyć sobie eliksir?

Ściana za Draconem pokryła się momentalnie lodem, a łyżka obok wygięła się koszmarnie, wydając z siebie dźwięk torturowanego metalu. Draco żałował, że to zrobiła. Harry zerknął w kierunku dźwięku i twarz momentalnie mu poszarzała. Potrząsnął głową i zamknął oczy, a zapach róż znacznie opadł.

– Nie mogę pozwolić sobie teraz na kłótnie z tobą, Draco – powiedział cicho. – Muszę...

– Zająć się czymś innym, wiem – powiedział Draco, kiwając głową. Harry otworzył z nadzieją oczy, a Draco wykorzystał te słowa, żeby trafić go prosto między nie. – Musisz uciec przed obowiązkami. Musisz poddać się narzuconemu przez książkę przymuszeniu, książkę, której wiesz, że nie powinieneś ufać, zwłaszcza po wszystkim, przez co przez nią przeszedłem. Musisz upewnić się, że wreszcie dokonasz czegoś konkretnego, mimo że nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie leku na likantropię już teraz, zaraz. Musisz udawać, że wciąż nie jesteś ważną figurą w polityce i nikogo nie powinno obchodzić, co właściwie robisz z wolnym czasem. A w międzyczasie odmawiasz sobie prawa do rozzłoszczenia się na coś takiego, jak „ _Vox Populi”_ , zakładasz, że ten wygłup był w całości z twojej winy, podczas gdy pomysł był twojego brata.

Harry przełknął ślinę i ponownie zamknął oczy.

– Draco, przestań – wyszeptał.

Draco zamilkł na moment i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Zmarszczył brwi.  _Wygląda na to, że znajduje się znacznie bliżej granicy, niż mi się wydawało. Ciekawe, ile czasu spędził na bezsennym gapieniu się w sufit z powodu nawarstwiającego się poczucia winy, a nie dlatego, że mnie tam nie było?_

Niespodziewanie, niepewność jeszcze bardziej zaogniła jego złość i determinację.  _Jeśli nie był w stanie spać przez wyrzuty sumienia o ten durny psikus, to znaczy, że mnie okłamał. A przecież wie już, że nie powinien tego robić._

_Poza tym, naprawdę mi się przyda przepchnięcie go przez tę granicę. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, to kto wie, kiedy padnie ze zmęczenia i znowu się załamie? Przynajmniej w tej chwili ludzie faktycznie niewiele po nim oczekują – a jeśli zmuszę go teraz do wyrzucenia z siebie całej tej skupionej złości, poczucia winy i czegokolwiek innego, co tam może jeszcze w nim narastać, to znacznie lepiej poradzi sobie z czymkolwiek, co nastąpi potem._

Draco owinął cały ten prezent dla siebie we wstążkę własnych korzyści.  _W dodatku nie przeraża mnie jego złość. Wręcz przeciwnie._ Na samą myśl poczuł, jak krocze zaczyna cisnąć go w spodniach, ale szybko wrócił do pracy nad Harrym.

– Znowu pędzisz co sił ku załamaniu nerwowemu, wiesz – poinformował Harry’ego swobodnym tonem. – Dobrze sobie radziłeś przez jakiś czas, ale teraz zacząłeś wracać do starych i głupich nawyków. Jasne, wrzućmy _vatesa_ pod sieć, co za wspaniały pomysł. Tylko idiota, który uważa, że musi ciągle jakoś pomagać innym, żeby zasłużyć sobie na ich miłość, wpadłby na coś takiego.

Harry wzdrygnął się potężnie.

– Przestań – powiedział. – Wcale tak nie myślę.

– Właśnie że tak – powiedział Draco, gotów do szybkiego przejęcia rozmowy. Czuł, jak napięcie w pokoju rośnie, zbiera się i skupia i nie śmiał teraz stracić nad nim kontroli. – Przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że cię kochamy, a przez „my” mam na myśli siebie, Snape’a i twojego brata – ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek zaakceptujesz to samo od kogokolwiek innego? – ale wciąż wydaje ci się, że powinieneś znaleźć _powody,_ dla których powinniśmy cię kochać. Wciąż wolisz nie mówić nam, kiedy się na nas złościsz, bo może to nastąpić na naszą wolną wolę, ale tu nie chodzi tylko o _vatowskie_ powody, co nie? Ile razy już koiłeś własny gniew dlatego, że wydawało ci się, że znienawidzimy cię w chwili, w której powiesz nam, co tak naprawdę o nas myślisz?

Posunął się za daleko, ale wiedział o tym i zrobił to celowo. Plecy Harry’ego spięły się z oburzenia. Dwie łyżeczki wzniosły się ze stosu i śmignęły obok Dracona, rozbijając się głośno o ścianę za nim. Nie wzdrygnął się z bardzo prostego powodu: nie bał się.

Harry się wściekał i Draco upajał się tym widokiem. Żałował, że Harry nie jest w stanie zobaczyć się w takim stanie; wówczas pewnie nie zadawałby mu więcej takich durnych pytań, jak tamto sprzed paru dni, czy Draco pożądał go fizycznie, czy też zależało mu tylko na emocjonalnej więzi. Oczy mu lśniły, podświetlane płomieniami, które zwykle tłumił z obawy przed własną magią, a za jego plecami pojawiła się skomplikowana, wzorzysta i wieloramienna, ciemna gwiazda, nad którą przelotnie błysnęły złoto–białe skrzydła.

– Wiem, że mnie nie nienawidzicie i to się nigdy nie zmieni – powiedział Harry niskim głosem. – Naprawdę zmieniłem się w Sanktuarium i będę dalej brnął tą ścieżką. Przecież ci obiecałem, Draco.

Draco zerknął na książkę i kociołek, po czym podniósł sceptycznie brew. Tym razem niczego nie musiał dodawać.

– Ta decyzja nie ma _nic wspólnego z tobą_ – powiedział mu Harry.

Draco chciał wiwatować. Wiedział jednak, że wciąż nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Harry nawet nie słuchał już własnych słów. Gdyby Draco teraz wyszedł, to Harry zmitygowałby się i momentalnie zaczął przeklinać własną bezmyślność i fakt, że w ogóle pozwolił sobie na wypowiedzenie takiego zdania. Harry zanadto skupiał się na wszelkich pomniejszych utarczkach, wyzwiskach, czy droczeniu się, bo zawsze wydawało mu się, że w jakiś sposób nastąpi przez nie na czyjąś wolną wolę.

– Właśnie że ma – powiedział Draco. – Czemu nigdy nie jesteś w stanie odpocząć, Harry? Czemu nie umiesz się odprężyć? Ponieważ jedyna miłość, którą znasz dogłębnie i przy której czujesz się komfortowo, jest uwarunkowana i wierzysz, że jeśli zbyt długo pozostaniesz w bezruchu, to ludzie, których kochasz, mogą uznać, że się rozleniwiłeś i przerzucą swoją miłość na kogoś innego.

– To _nieprawda!_ – Ciemna gwiazda Harry’ego rozrosła się nieco, a jedno z jej ramion roztrzaskało lustro na ścianie. Draco nie uskoczył przed odłamkami szkła, ponieważ rozpryskiwały się wszędzie, tylko nie na nich. Poza tym, tego rodzaju ruch zniszczyłby atmosferę.

– Narzucasz sobie ograniczenia, które wyłącznie ty uważasz za konieczne – powiedział Draco. Wskazał gestem na książkę i kociołek. – Przynajmniej pod względem tych spraw, które chcesz zrobić dla innych. Wypierałeś się i ignorowałeś własną utratę dłoni tak długo, jak tylko byłeś w stanie, ponieważ nie chciałeś wydawać się słaby i egoistyczny. Chciałeś leczyć rozpacz innych, zamiast zająć się własną, bo Merlin jeden wie, że rozpacz cię przeraża.

– Przestań! – wrzasnął Harry, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. – Wcale mnie nie przeraża!

– Właśnie że tak – powiedział Draco i odkrył, że się uśmiecha. Wiedział, że ten bezwiedny uśmiech będzie musiał pojawić się prędzej czy później, w końcu niszczenie barier Harry’ego jak do tej pory było wyjątkowo zabawne. – Harry, przecież ty _nigdy_ nie wyrażasz własnego bólu czy rozpaczy, o ile już dosłownie nie jesteś w stanie dłużej się z nimi kryć. Nawet w Sanktuarium utrzymywałeś w tajemnicy ile tylko mogłeś, bo nie chciałeś przeszkadzać mi w leczeniu. Taka przynajmniej była twoja wymówka. Bo wiesz, to naprawdę zabawne, ale inni ludzie kulą się ze strachu, albo płaczą na sam dźwięk imienia Voldemorta. Ty kulisz się i płaczesz, bo przeraża cię myśl, że ktoś miałby zobaczyć jak cierpisz.

Harry machnął agresywnie ręką w bok. Kiedy zaczął powoli kroczyć w jego kierunku, Draco odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Oczy Harry’ego lśniły od buchających za nimi płomieniami, a złoto–białe skrzydła ściekały na podłogę, momentalnie odradzając się na nowo, za każdym razem coraz potężniejsze. Draconowi na ten widok już definitywnie stanął. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze nacisku będzie musiał nałożyć na Harry’ego, nim coś w nim pęknie. Wiedział, że sam jest już absolutnie gotów.

– To nieprawda – syknął Harry. – Odwołaj to.

Draco ponownie podniósł brwi. Magia nie pozwalała jego szczękom, czy nawet ustom na otwarcie. Harry zawahał się i Draco zobaczył w jego oczach przebłysk wahania. Lada moment zacznie się obwiniać o wyrażenie całkowicie normalnego gniewu w świetle wyjątkowo bezczelnej prowokacji.

Draco nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Wciąż miał kontrolę nad innymi mięśniami twarzy, więc z premedytacją przybrał wyjątkowo kpiącą minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że prawda nie ukryje się przed nim, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo Harry usiłował się z nią kryć.

Harry wbił w niego piorunujące spojrzenie i Draco poczuł nacisk legilimencji. Tym  _lepiej._ Cisnął myślą na sam przód swojego umysłu, żeby odgrywała się raz za razem, dzięki czemu Harry nie będzie miał wyjścia i będzie musiał ją usłyszeć.  _Jeśli naprawdę przezwyciężyłeś większość swojego treningu, jak mi obiecywałeś, to nie sądzę, żeby twój strach przed stosunkiem ze mną miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Wydaje mi się, że ty się po prostu boisz._

W Harrym coś pękło.

* * *

Harry wiedział, że powinien się opanować, zwolnić, uspokoić. Jeszcze nigdy do tego stopnia nie stracił kontroli nad swoją magią, nawet kiedy wracali powozem z Sanktuarium i Paton powiedział, że był w stanie ją wyczuć. Kwitła i śpiewała wokół niego i wiedział, że powinno go to przerazić.

Ale te wnioski były obecnie równie ważne co napisane na ścianie słowa. Może i niosły w sobie prawdę, ale nie mogły teraz na niego wpłynąć.

Najbardziej teraz chciał, żeby Draco się wreszcie  _zamknął_ i przestał pleść te wszystkie kłamstwa.  _Oczywiście,_ że Harry wierzył, że Snape, Draco i Connor kochali go bezinteresownie,  _oczywiście,_ że wcale się nie bał wszystkiego tego, o czym mówił Draco – jak on w ogóle  _śmiał_ mówić coś takiego! – no i  _oczywiście,_ że miał wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy miał do nich powody, ale nie widział sensu w roztkliwianiu się nad sobą.

No i oczywiście, że jego trening wciąż w nim siedział, a nie zwykły strach przed pierwszym stosunkiem. Dlatego miał zamiar udowodnić Draconowi, że ten trening  _wciąż_ w nim siedział.

Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w tym wszystkim siedziała jakaś sprzeczność, ale obecnie nie był w stanie jej wskazać.

No i miał to gdzieś.

Zmusił magię do puszczenia Dracona, po czym złapał go za podbródek, warcząc z irytacji, że nie ma drugiej dłoni. Przyszło mu niemrawo do głowy, że będzie musiał się tym niebawem zająć. Teraz jednak czuł się, jakby jego pierś była gorąca, ciasna i jakaś mniejsza u dołu, a jego myśli przeskakiwały nad sobą nawzajem, pędziły i śmigały w przeróżnych kierunkach, ale ciągle krążyły wokół jednego celu:  _udowodnienia, że Draco się myli._

Pocałował Dracona bardziej agresywnie, niż kiedykolwiek się ośmielił, ponieważ zawsze się bał, że jeśli to zrobi, to może go skrzywdzić, bo przecież był znacznie od niego silniejszy...

Tylko, że to przecież nie mogła być prawda, bo się nie bał. Dlatego pocałował mocno Dracona i będzie go nawet  _gryzł,_ jeśli przyjdzie mu na to ochota, bo Draco się go nie bał, a powinien, więc Harry powinien pokazać mu, jak bardzo się pomylił.

Draco jęknął. Harry miał wrażenie, że to nie powinno było mieć miejsca. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym, ponieważ Draco, który już nie był dłużej przyciśnięty magią do ściany, pochylił się do przodu, przyciskając dłoń do splotu słonecznego Harry’ego, przez co Harry wywalił się jak długi na podłodze, ale szybko poderwał się na kolano, pod którym zazgrzytały jakieś monety, no bo w końcu, cholera jasna, przecież jeszcze z nim  _nie skończył._

Nie użył magii, żeby powstrzymać, czy spowolnić Dracona, kiedy ten skoczył na niego, no bo niby czemu miałby to zrobić? Nie musiał. Miał zamiar pokazać Draconowi, że ten się  _pomylił,_ ponieważ jego trening zaskoczy lada moment i zmusi go do odepchnięcia wszystkiego od siebie i skulenia się z wrzaskiem, co tylko pokaże Draconowi, że Harry naprawdę się starał to przezwyciężyć i zwyczajnie nie był w stanie.

A to pokaże mu, że się  _pomylił._

Harry uważał tę myśl za bardzo istotną i wieszał się na niej teraz, ponieważ cała reszta myśli rozproszyła się wokół niego niczym przerażone stado ptaków, a Draco usiadł na nim okrakiem, przez co Harry zaczął dyszeć ciężko, bo nie spodziewał się, że wbijająca mu się w podbrzusze miednica może być taka  _przyjemna._ Draco pochylił się i pocałował go, a Harry uznał, że naprawdę lubi, kiedy ich zęby dzwonią o siebie nawet poza bitwą, czy sytuacją taką jak ta, kiedy Draco przekonał go do wyjazdu do Sanktuarium.

Ale lada moment trening go skrzywdzi i tak czy inaczej wygra, dlatego uważał, że może bez obaw zareagować na pocałunek, pozwalając, by po brodzie spływała mu gorąca słodycz, która niemal na pewno była po części krwią, po czym przetoczył się, przez co Draco przywalił o podłogę, wyraźnie zszokowany. Harry sięgnął w bok i przeorał powietrze palcami, a koszulka i spodnie Dracona zostały nagle rozszarpane na strzępy i opadły z niego. Draco zamrugał, wyraźnie zaskoczony rozwojem sytuacji.

– Co, nie wydawało ci się, że ktoś przerażony mógłby się dopuścić do czegoś takiego? – zapytał Harry, a potem jego oczy nadgoniły wszystko i zamknęły mu jadaczkę. Draco właściwie wyglądał... no, wyglądał znacznie lepiej, niż trening Harry’ego kiedykolwiek pozwolił mu na zobaczenie innej osoby w ten sposób, oczywiście, ponieważ osoba z takim treningiem jak jego, nie mogła być normalna i nigdy nie powinna była mieć kochanka.

Ale wyglądał naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze i Harry odkrył, że chce pocałować Dracona w inne miejsca poza ustami. Przysunął się do niego, podczas gdy Draco wciąż mrugał, ale właściwie nie pamiętał, czy zrobił do na kolanie i ręce, czy wstał i przeszedł. To nie miało znaczenia, bo lada moment jego trening zaskoczy.

Przysiadł przy Draconie i pocałował go mocno w okolice obojczyka, liżąc i znowu gryząc, zdeterminowany do znalezienia miejsca na Draconie, które robiłoby mu to samo, co to jedno, specjalnie miejsce na karku robiło jemu. To było  _niesprawiedliwe,_ że Draco wiedział o tym miejscu na karku. Wrażliwe uszy tak naprawdę się nie liczyły w ramach zemsty, bo prawda była taka, że w sumie  _wszyscy_ mieli wrażliwe uszy.

Draco krzyknął nagle, kiedy Harry polizał go po sutku i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że znalazł swoje miejsce. Ale, prawdę mówiąc, przeżuwanie czegoś ustami się tak naprawdę nie liczyło, ponieważ nie mógł wtedy mówić, dlatego przerzucił nogę nad biodrami Dracona i tym razem to on siedział na nim okrakiem, sięgając w kierunku krocza Dracona. To oznaczało, że już nie przyciskał jej do jego piersi i nie mógł go dłużej przytrzymać w miejscu, ale miał wrażenie, że to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia, bo Draco raczej nigdzie się nie wybierał. A przynajmniej tyle można było wywnioskować ze sposobu, w jaki wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i drgnął mu pod ręką.

Harry zanucił z satysfakcją i mocniej pogłaskał Dracona po kroczu. Jego magia skakała wokół nich w olśniewających, rozmytych, olśniewających wzorach. Harry miał wrażenie, że kątem oka zobaczył przelotnie stworzoną przez nią błyskawicę, a potem parę splecionych ze sobą osób, które wyglądały nieco jak on i Draco, ale potem postanowił zwrócić większość swojej uwagi na to, co czym się zajmował.

Między nimi było tak strasznie  _gorąco_ , parne powietrze, zupełnie jak to, które ogarnęło ich w czasie ich drugiego prawdziwego pocałunku, kiedy wyszedł z Labiryntu w Lux Aeternie i czuli się, jakby nagle znaleźli się w samym środku upalnego, letniego dnia. Harry czuł w ustach słodycz i sól, a w głowie przetaczała mu się lśniąca mgła, przez którą przebijało się słońce, które przesłaniała mgła, przez którą przebijało się słońce i tak dalej w niekończących się wzorach i nagle dotarło do niego, że porusza biodrami w ruchach, które go nieco zaskoczyły, no bo skąd niby ktoś, kto otrzymał taki trening jak on, miałby wiedzieć o takich ruchach.

Przycisnął się mocniej do Dracona, tak mocno, że zaczął go boleć nadgarstek dłoni, którą wciąż pocierał krocze Dracona, ponieważ jego ręka wylądowała teraz między ich ocierającymi się o siebie ciałami. Coraz bardziej żałował, że nie miał drugiej dłoni, ponieważ Draco wił się pod nim i wydawał przeróżne dźwięki. Harry’emu naprawdę podobały się te dźwięki – nawet jeśli połowa z nich brzmiała jak ucięte wersje jego imienia, a druga połowa to były głównie wariacje słowa „kurwa” – ale całe to wicie nie pozwalało mu na robienie tego, co chciał zrobić, czyli pocieranie, głaskanie i przyciskanie do podłogi.

_Powinien wiedzieć, jak pozostawać w bezruchu,_ pomyślał Harry, gdzieś pośród tej całej oszołomionej mgły.  _Skoro ja wiem, jak to zrobić, to on też powinien._

Słońce przebiło się ponownie przez mgłę i Draco zadygotał gwałtownie pod nim, a Harry poczuł, jak jego dłoń robi się dziwnie ciepła. Zamrugał i zagapił się na Dracona, na to jak jego twarz rozluźniła się z przyjemności, jego zamknięte powieki drżały regularnie, a usta łykały rozpaczliwie powietrze.  _Merlinie,_ pomyślał Harry,  _aż tak mu było przyjemnie?_ W tych myślach pojawił się szczery zachwyt. Wydawało mu się, że będzie mógł spędzić nad nim trochę czasu.

Ale nie mógł. Podniósł głowę z piersi Dracona i jakby na ten sygnał Draco otworzył oczy i przetoczył się z Harrym, ciskając nim na ziemię z nieoczekiwaną siłą. Harry odkrył nagle, że jego spodnie zostają z niego zdjęte, a potem dołączyły do nich majtki, jakby Draco w ogóle nie przejmował się całym czasem, jaki Harry spędził tego ranka na wkładaniu ich, a potem nagle ręka zacisnęła się wokół  _niego_ i całe spięcie i ukrop przelały się nagle z jego piersi do krocza, przez co zachwyt nabrał nagle nieco innego znaczenia.

– Szkoda, że nie jesteś nagi – warknął na niego Draco. – _Byłbyś,_ gdybyś tylko choć tę jedną sprawę postanowił załatwić jak każdy normalny człowiek. – Harry zastanawiał się, o czym on właściwie bredzi, ale jego głowa przetoczyła się tylko po podłodze, a oddech był krótki, ostry i urywany, włosy opadały mu na policzki, a biodra podrywały się nieregularnie. – Przynajmniej tyle, że choć raz widziałem cię nagim – dodał bezsensownie Draco. – To będzie musiało wystarczyć.

I teraz to  _on_ pociągnął mocno, a Harry krzyknął, kiedy przyjemność uderzyła go niczym magia Światła, bogata, przetaczająca i biało–złota, wyrywając go z tego świata, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka chwil.

Wciąż czekał na pojawienie się treningu. Ale to jedno właśnie nie zaszło.

Powoli doszedł do siebie z poczuciem, że powinien pozbierać porozrzucane wokół niego kawałki, które nigdy przedtem się nie poodrywały. Odkrył, że Draco siedzi obok, przyglądając się jego twarzy.

Nie wyglądał jakby przegrał, mimo że Harry udowodnił mu właśnie, że wcale się nie bał. Zamiast tego wyglądał, jakby coś wygrał. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Draco bardzo starał się utrzymywać powagę, ale lekki uśmiech szarpał mu za końce ust.

I wtedy do Harry’ego dotarło, co Draco właśnie zrobił.

Odepchnął Dracona od siebie, zarówno ręką jak i magią. Draco poleciał do tyłu, co ostatnio często miało miejsce, po czym skrzywił się przy lądowaniu. Harry uznał, że do Dracona najwyraźniej wreszcie dotarło, że przez cały ten czas tarzali się po artefaktach, co do tej pory obaj radośnie ignorowali. Harry miał wrażenie, że całe jego plecy i pośladki musiały być już od nich posiniaczone i ponacinane.

Miał to gdzieś. Zaczął się mocować z odprężeniem, zalegającym mu w kończynach, czy z materiałem, który wciąż pętał mu kostki.

– Wiem, co zrobiłeś – warknął.

– I masz mi to za złe? – Draco wyszczerzył się do niego.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpyskować, po czym zawahał się. Zorientował się, że bez względu na to, jakiej drogi by teraz nie obrał, Draco i tak wygrał. Albo zachęcił Harry’ego do okazania gniewu, który Harry ciągle w sobie trzymał, albo udowodnił, że miał rację pod względem, dlaczego właściwie Harry tak niechętnie okazywał gniew.

– Cholera jasna! – krzyknął Harry, odsuwając się od niego niezgrabnie. Sam już nie wiedział, jak się właściwie czuł. Powinien być zły na Dracona za tę manipulację, wiedział o tym i jakaś jego część faktycznie była o to zła, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na kociołek pełen bulgoczącego wywaru i „M _edicamenta Meatus Verus”_ i zaczął się zastanawiać, co on sobie właściwie wyobrażał. Draco reagował prowokacją na jawną głupotę, tak samo jak Harry czasem podchodził do Snape’a. W dodatku powinien być wściekły na Dracona za okłamanie go, ale Draco przecież nie będzie tego żałował. Zawsze mniej mu na tym zależało niż Harry’emu, a ponieważ Harry miał już tradycję akceptowania sojuszników, którzy podchodzili do świata odmiennie od niego, to przecież nie mógłby zmusić Dracona do zmiany tego podejścia.

A Draco sprawił, że było mu tak strasznie dobrze, nawet jeśli po wszystkim był głównie wymięty i lepki. Zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Bolały go niewielkie siniaki i nacięcia. Chłodna już ciecz na jego nodze była obrzydliwa. Wspomnienie tego, jak się upierał przy nie ograniczaniu w żaden sposób, nawet pod względem magii i swoich co bardziej podstawowych instynktów, wystarczało, żeby zaczynał zalewać go niepokój o wszystko, do czego mogło dojść.

Ale głównie chciał znowu poczuć tamtą przyjemność.

– Cholera jasna! – wrzasnął znowu.

Draco zachichotał.

Harry otworzył oczy i łypnął na niego. Draco był praktycznie nagi, miał mokre gacie, jego włosy sterczały mu we wszystkich kierunkach i przyklejały się do przepoconej twarzy, a i tak, jakimś cudem, wygrał.

– No dobra, niech ci będzie – powiedział Harry, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien brzmieć na znacznie bardziej zdenerwowanego i nie pozwalać, żeby przeżyta przed chwilą przyjemność tak bardzo wpływała na jego osąd. – I przepis też spiszę na jakiś pergamin, a potem oddam książkę Snape’owi.

Draco pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

Harry westchnął. Może i  _powinien_ być bardziej zły, ale nie był. A skoro nie był bardziej zły, to może...

_To może nikt nie ma prawa mi mówić, że_ powinienem  _być._

To była nowa myśl. Harry spędził tak dużo czasu, usiłując nauczyć się, jak być normalnym i zobaczyć, jak wiele życia mu umykało przez jego trening, że nie przyszło mu wcześniej do głowy, że jego własne, nienormalne reakcje mogą też być w porządku.

Wstał powoli, rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące, po którym poczuł się znacznie mniej lepki niż wcześniej i zaczął podciągać spodnie. Obejrzał się na Dracona i zobaczył, że ten wciąż wbija w niego pożerające spojrzenie. Harry zalał się rumieńcem.

– _Teraz_ się rumieni – powiedział Draco, jakby w kierunku jakiejś niewidzialnej publiczności.

Harry potrząsnął głową i oparł się o ścianę, starając się ustalić, jak właściwie się czuł, poza tym, że był oszołomiony, zły, odprężony, spokojny i...

I szczęśliwy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Komentarz od autorki:** Książka jeszcze powróci. Póki co jednak Harry został od niej odciągnięty, przez co nie stanie się jednym z głównych wątków, jak mogła być.
> 
> Naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli tego nie przeczytaliście :) Uwierzcie, sama znam ludzi, którzy wolą nie czytać takich opisów. Też czasem wyjątkowo pobieżnie czytam sceny seksu, jeśli akurat jestem w nastroju na sam romans, ale to głównie dlatego, że wszystkie wydają mi się pisane na jedno kopyto. Za to historię bez takich wątków, za to skupiającą się na wszystkim innym, zwykle czytam od deski do deski.


	22. Rozdział szesnasty: Kolejna wizyta w ministerstwie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tu mamy kolejny dobijający rozdział. A przynajmniej mnie dobija, kiedy dobrzy ludzie kłócą się niepotrzebnie ze sobą.

– Bo uznałem, że przyda się panu pomoc.

Snape nachylił się nad stołem w kuchni. Harry po prostu mu się przyglądał. Był rad, że poza nimi w pomieszczeniu znajdowali się jeszcze inni ludzie: Brugmansja, która z uwagą czytała „Proroka”, udając, że ta kłótnia w ogóle nie ma miejsca; Róża, podlewająca roślinę, którą przywiozła ze sobą z wyprawy do Londynu; Connor, który usiłował opisać hipokampy w liście do Parvati. Przypominało to Harry’emu, że jeśli pozwoli swoim emocjom na wymknięcie się spod kontroli, to inni ludzie to zauważą. Dlatego nie dopuścił do tego, żeby ręka, którą sięgał op kubek z herbatą, się zatrzęsła. Nie pozwolił sobie też na odłożenie kubka, żeby sięgnąć w kierunku Snape’a.

_Już i tak zbyt wiele wycierpiał. Skoro chce ośmieszać się przy innych, to jego sprawa. Ale nie będę go przy nich jeszcze ośmieszał._

– Nie _potrzebuję_ wieszcza – syknął Snape.

Harry zastanowił się z dystansem, czy tak właśnie czuli się Snape i Draco, ilekroć mówili mu, że potrzebuje leczenia, którego sobie ciągle odmawiał. Ale w jego piersi nie pojawiło się nawet draśnięcie frustracji, jak to ewidentnie miało miejsce w ich przypadku. Harry przede wszystkim robił się tym wszystkim coraz bardziej zmęczony, nawet jeśli pod tym wrażeniem biegła stalowa determinacja.

– Joseph zgodził się tu przyjechać – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ma takie samo prawo do odwiedzenia Nadmorskiego Basztańca co pan. Nie zmuszę pana do rozmawiania z nim. Zapytał pan, czemu go w ogóle zaprosiłem. Wyjaśniłem. To wszystko.

– Takie samo prawo? – Twarz Snape’a zrobiła się kompletnie biała, przez co jego oczy wyglądały jak para wpatrzonych w niego węgli. – Czyli jestem tu tylko gościem, jak wszyscy?

Harry wyczuł, jak otaczająca ich cisza stała się nagle ciszą  _nasłuchującą._ Brugmansja nawet nie bawiła się już w przewracanie stron gazety. Ucichło mamrotanie Róży, które kierowała do swojej usychającej w nadmiarze morskiego powietrza roślinki. Connor zamarł, jakby ktoś właśnie przyzwał tu testrala.

Dobrze, że Harry przewidział zawczasu tego rodzaju pytania i miał już na nie odpowiedź, inaczej siedziałby pewnie teraz, stopniowo zalewając się rumieńcem. I tak poczuł, jak tępe ciepło stopniowo wpełza mu na policzki, więc po prostu dopił herbaty, po czym podszedł do zlewu, żeby przemyć kubek. Coraz lepiej radził sobie z zaklęciami czyszczącymi, ale woda wciąż bardzo mu w nich pomagała.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytanie – powiedział zdradzonym głosem Snape.

_Ponieważ o mały włos nie powiedziałem na głos czegoś, co potem bym żałował._ Harry po raz kolejny upomniał się, że przecież Snape cierpiał. Sny dręczyły go każdej nocy, a jeśli oceniać cokolwiek po reakcji, kiedy Harry zapytał o jego matkę, to z  _całą pewnością_ nie miał ochoty omawiać tego z kimkolwiek innym. Potrzebował wiedzieć, że Harry będzie o niego walczył do samego końca, ale nie potrzebował ciągłego dociekania i ponaglania. Harry miał zamiar wychodzić za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynało go to wkurzać.

– Wielu ludzi jest mile widzianych w Nadmorskim Basztańcu – powiedział, kiedy już uznał, że będzie w stanie wymówić coś bez podnoszenia głosu. – Ludzie, którzy zaprzysięgli się sojuszowi. Ludzie, którzy tego nie zrobili, ale mogą zastanawiać się nad przyłączeniem do Przymierza. Ludzie, którzy potrzebują mojej ochrony i pragną z niej skorzystać. – Obrócił się, opierając dłonią o blat za sobą, po czym spojrzał na Snape’a. – Ludzie, których kocham.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytanie – powtórzył Snape.

Harry zamknął oczy i odwrócił się. Snape był legilimentą, w dodatku znacznie lepiej wyszkolonym od Harry’ego. Jeśli Harry dalej będzie utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy, to Snape w końcu zauważy jego furię. Możliwe, że już zauważył, bo magia Harry’ego zagrzechotała kubkiem na blacie.

Wyszedł, po czym skierował w stronę schodów, żeby udać się do sypialni, którą już regularnie dzielił z Draconem. Draco wciąż spał – tylko dlatego Harry pojawił się bez niego na śniadaniu – dlatego Harry przed wejściem oparł się o ścianę, nabrał kilka głębokich oddechów i policzył do dziesięciu po trytońsku, co było starą techniką rozpraszania uwagi, której dawno temu nauczył się od Lily.

Był znacznie spokojniejszy, kiedy skończył i ponownie upomniał się, że Snape przecież cierpiał, ale nie chciał rozmawiać o swoim cierpieniu. Przynajmniej Joseph mieszkał już z nimi, jak zwykle opanowany i cierpliwy, w dodatku nie zajęty tyloma sprawami co Harry. Harry miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie przekazać mu zadanie zajmowania się Snape’em, ponieważ Snape w bardzo wyraźny sposób dał mu do zrozumienia, jak niemiłe były mu ciągłe próby Harry’ego. Joseph się nie podda.

Otworzył drzwi na oścież. Draco westchnął i przewrócił się, po czym usiadł nagle, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z braku ciepła Harry’ego w łóżku. Zamrugał na niego i po chwili parsknął.

– Poszedłeś beze mnie na śniadanie?

Harry poczuł, jak twarz mu się odpręża i pojawia się na niej niemal bezwiedny uśmiech.

– Całe mnóstwo rzeczy już dzisiaj zrobiłem bez ciebie – przyznał w odpowiednio poważnym tonie. – Obudziłem się, oddychałem, wziąłem prysznic, zjadłem śniadanie.

– Przynajmniej prysznic moglibyśmy razem wziąć. – Głos Dracona był niski i pełen droczenia, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej od niego nie usłyszał. Zarumienił się, ale prawdopodobnie nie równie mocno co kiedyś. Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. _Kto by pomyślał, że akurat wa więź okaże się najbardziej komfortową, a nie pełną zakłopotania._

– To fakt – powiedział Harry. Oczy Draconowi pojaśniały, a Harry zaśmiał się na ten widok. – Ale ponieważ seks zdaje się usuwać ci wszelkie logiczne myśli z głowy, to najpierw chcę się dowiedzieć, o czym ty właściwie mamrotałeś wczoraj w nocy. Coś o niewymownych i gazecie?

– Właśnie. – Draco nachylił się, w bardzo oczywisty sposób starając się nie gapić na pierś Harry’ego, mimo że była ukryta pod podkoszulką. Harry usiadł na łóżku, żeby ułatwić Draconowi patrzenie mu w oczy. Draco zamrugał i podniósł wzrok. – Minister wciąż się z tobą nie skontaktował?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie. A Fred i George wydają się naprawdę przekonani, że nikt nie zdołałby wykryć ich wiadomości do Percy’ego. Ukryli je pod pozornymi psikusami. Każdy postronny po prostu doszedłby do wniosku, że Fred i George naprawdę nie znoszą swojego brata.

– W takim razie wydaje mi się, że albo nie ma zamiaru rozmawiać z tobą o niewymownych, albo sami niewymowni się wtrącają – powiedział zdecydowanie Draco.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie możesz wiedzieć tego na pewno.

Draco spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Harry, czy ty się na _niczym_ nie znasz? W polityce nie istnieje coś takiego jak niewinna cisza. Nie otrzymałeś _żadnych_ wiadomości od ministra, a biorąc pod uwagę to, co ci się przytrafiło na terenie ministerstwa, naprawdę powinieneś był. Przecież wiesz, że nie spodobałyby mu się wieści, że któryś z jego pracowników cię zaatakował. Twoja historia zaczyna zataczać coraz szersze kręgi; wczoraj otrzymałem sowę od matki, że słyszała o niej od ludzi, których z pewnością nie było na twoim festiwalu. Naprawdę powinien jakoś na to zareagować, a mimo to jakoś do tego nie doszło. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że ktoś przechwytuje jego listy. I twoje też.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– No to jak ci się wydaje, mam go stamtąd wyciągnąć, żeby z nim szczerze porozmawiać? Ale jeśli niewymowni naprawdę się wtrącają, to jak mam to załatwić po cichu? Znacznie łatwiej przyjdzie im powstrzymywanie informacji przed napływaniem do ministerstwa, niż mi przyjdzie przekazanie jej.

– Zrób coś, nad czym nie będą mieli żadnej kontroli i _zmuś_ ich do reakcji – powiedział Draco. – Napisz artykuł o ataku i podpisz się pod nim.

Harry przytaknął powoli.

– I naprawdę wydaje ci się, że „Prorok” wydrukowałby coś takiego?

Draco podniósł brwi.

– A czy ja mówię o „Proroku”? Raczej chodziło mi o wysłanie tego do „ _Vox Populi”,_ Harry.

– Ale jaki to ma sens? Przecież nikt nie wierzy w drukowane tam brednie – zaperzył się Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił. Poza tym, jeśli twoje nazwisko pojawi się w gazecie, to naprawdę łatwo mógłbyś się wszystkiego wyprzeć, gdyby to faktycznie nie była prawda. Ale co, jak oficjalnie się pod tym _podpiszesz?_ To naprawdę wszystkich zainteresuje. No i słyszałeś, o czym bredził Hornblower. Z przyjemnością wyświadczy ci przysługę.

– Może – powiedział Harry bez przekonania. – Ale dlaczego właśnie to miałoby zmusić ministra do odpowiedzi, kiedy jak do tej pory nic innego nie zdołało tego zrobić?

– Ponieważ jak do tej pory nie padły żadne nazwiska, a „Prorok” wciąż o tym nie napisał – powiedział Draco. – I dlatego, że wie, że choćby nie wiem, jak wielu ludzi by w to uwierzyło czy nie, to zaprotestowałbyś, gdyby ktoś spróbował podpisać się twoim imieniem bez twojej zgody. Czyli jeśli twoje imię się pojawi, to będzie wiedział, że albo to prawda, albo osoba, która to napisała, zrobiła to za twoją zgodą. Tak czy inaczej cała sytuacja powinna go mocno zaniepokoić, biorąc pod uwagę polityczną potęgę Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Będzie musiał się z tobą skontaktować.

– Podejrzewam, że wyjdzie z tego przynajmniej interesujący eksperyment, w wyniku którego zobaczymy, jakby zareagował na tego typu artykuł – powiedział powoli Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie.

– Dokładnie.

– Niech będzie – powiedział Harry, nachylając się, żeby złapać Dracona za ramię. – Napiszę go.Chcesz się do czegoś przydać?

Tym razem zarumienił się na widok zbereźnego śmiechu Dracona.

* * *

Harry zamrugał, kiedy nakrapiana, szara sowa wleciała tego wieczoru przez okno Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Wydawało mu się, że minie trochę czasu, nim Hornblower nie zdoła dotrzeć do jego artykułu; przecież ludzie muszą zalewać go swoimi wypocinami, bo „ _Vox Populi”_ nigdy nie traciło na grubości. Ta sowa przybyła jednak w zaledwie po paru godzinach od chwili, w której wysłał do niego Hedwigę.

Sowa ze zniecierpliwieniem wysunęła do niego nóżkę. Harry przyjął przesyłkę. Zawierała krótką wiadomość, podziękowania za prawdę i za chęć zabrania głosu, jak i opłata w wysokości siedemnastu sykli. Harry uśmiechnął się i przez chwilę bawił się monetami, czując osobliwą dumę. Po raz pierwszy zarobił pieniądze, robiąc coś, co nawet nie miało najmniejszego związku z magią. Potęga jego imienia niewątpliwie pomogła Hornblowerowi w podjęciu decyzji o jak najszybszym wydrukowaniu jego artykułu, ale to nie miało znaczenia. I tak sobie na to zasłużył.

– Wyjdzie już jutro? – zapytał Draco, pochylając mu się nad ramieniem.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I masz rację, reakcja ministra będzie wyjątkowo interesująca – mruknął. Coraz bardziej niepokoiła go ta cała sytuacja. Po południu otrzymał sowę od Freda i George’a, w której utrzymywali, że wysłali do Percy’ego już kilka wiadomości, zakodowanych na sposoby, których nikt poza rodziną Weasleyów nie powinien być w stanie nawet zauważyć, a mimo to nie otrzymali od niego żadnej odpowiedzi.

_Nie sądzę, żeby niewymowni byli w stanie opanować wszelkie sposoby, na jakie ten artykuł ma szansę do niego dotrzeć, nawet jeśli pilnują korespondencji Percy’ego, czy „Proroka”. Ludzie zaczną o tym rozmawiać nawet, jeśli Scrimgeour uważa „_ Populi” _za stek bzdur._

_Twój ruch, ministrze._

* * *

Rufus westchnął i usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Była dopiero siódma, a on pojawił się w ministerstwie dwie godziny temu. Spędził półtora godziny na wykłócaniu się o nowe możliwości Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Otrzymał nieoczekiwaną pomoc od głowy Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, której nie podobały się sposoby, na jakie nowy departament wkraczał na tereny zwykle znajdujące się pod opieką jej departamentu, a mimo to Amelia niemal z nimi wygrała.

Za każdym razem, kiedy potrzebował przypomnienia, na jak szalenie kruchym lodzie teraz się znajdował, ktoś momentalnie podsuwał mu trzy.

Sięgnął po swoją filiżankę, kiedy sowa przebiła mu się nagle przez osłony, jakby w ogóle ich nie było, i wylądowała mu na biurku. Stare, aurorskie instynkty podziałały jeszcze nim Rufus zdążył się opamiętać, bo sięgnął na ten widok po różdżkę. Sowa jednak nie spróbowała go zaatakować, po prostu siedziała na blacie i wzburzyła piórka. Wreszcie rzuciła mu zirytowane spojrzenie, jakby dopytując, gdzie znajdują się sowie przysmaki i podziw wobec tak pięknego stworzenia jak ona.

Rufus przymrużył oczy.

– _Deprendo_ – powiedział.

Wokół sowich piór pojawiła się błękitna mgiełka. Tak, była konstrukcją czystej magii, co tłumaczyło, w jaki sposób udało się jej tak po prostu ominąć osłony, ale w żaden sposób nie podpowiadało, od kogo może pochodzić. Szare pióra o ciemnych plamkach wydawały się dziwnie znajome, ale Rufus nie był w stanie rozpoznać na niej żadnych wzorów.

Zauważył jednak, że przyniosła ze sobą gruby zwój papieru. Albo to była gazeta, albo klątwa w pudełku, owinięta w wiele pergaminów. Rufusa nie rozbawiła ta myśl. Jasne, to mógłby być po prostu wyjec, ale otrzymywał już gorsze przesyłki za swojej kadencji.

Rzucił  _Deprendo_ na gazetę, ale przynajmniej ta pozostała niezmienna. Mimo wszystko ktoś mógłby przecież owinąć gazetę wokół jakiejś klątwy. Podlewitował ją i rozłożył przed sobą, gotów w każdej chwili machnąć różdżką w dół, co przywołałoby do niego wszystkie obrony nałożone na ten gabinet.

Do niczego jednak nie doszło. Gazeta rozwinęła się i Rufus zobaczył jej tytuł, jak i tańczące wokół niego menady. Skrzywił się. Słyszał o „ _Vox Populi” –_ w końcu miał własnych szpiegów, którzy informowali go o każdych zmianach, które mogłyby wywołać jakieś zmiany nastroju społeczeństwa – ale nie spodziewał się, że Hornblower kiedykolwiek odważy się przysłać mu gazetę bezpośrednio do gabinetu.

I wtedy zobaczył nagłówek.

_**Chłopiec, Który Przeżył potwierdza, że został zaatakowany przez niewymownych.** _

_Autor: Harry_

Rufus pokręcił drętwo głową. To...  _nie mogła_ być prawda. „ _Vox Populi”_ po prostu wykorzystało imię Harry’ego bez jego wiedzy i zgody, co strasznie go rozwścieczy, jak tylko się o tym dowie. Kto wie, może przerwie to wreszcie chłodną ciszę między nimi, bo Harry jak do tej pory nie odpisał na żaden z listów od Rufusa.

Tak czy inaczej nachylił się z fascynacją, żeby przeczytać artykuł i dowiedzieć, co takiego ten nieznany pisarz ma do powiedzenia. Wszystko zostało zapisane w pierwszej osobie, prawdopodobnie dla zachowania pozorów, jakoby coś takiego w ogóle miało miejsce i oczarowania zwykle rozsądnych ludzi, którzy uwierzą, że nikt poza Harrym nie byłby w stanie znać tak wielu szczegółów.

_Odwiedziłem ministerstwo ósmego sierpnia, w celu zebrania informacji o ustawach anty–wilkołaczych, które ustanowił Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Tym samym wpadłem w pułapkę znacznie głębszą, niż się tego spodziewałem. Niewymowny szedł za mną od chwili, w której opuściłem Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń. Miał w ręce obrożę. Wierzę, że planował mnie złapać._

_Owinąłem się w wymyślone przeze mnie zaklęcie, które ukryło mnie przed nim i nie pozwoliło mu nawet znaleźć mnie w windzie, którą pojechaliśmy wspólnie, ale jak tylko drzwi się otworzyły, stanął w nich, a dłoń z obrożą podniósł na poziom mojego karku. Zrzuciłem zaklęcie, pojawiając tuż przed nim, po czym zawołałem o pomoc i zanurkowałem mu pod ręką. Niestety, szybko zorientowałem się, że jedyną osobą, która obecnie przebywała w Atrium, a która nie należała do niewymownych, była czarownica sprawdzająca różdżki przy bramie wejściowej. Przybiegła mi z pomocą, kiedy zacząłem krzyczeć, ale krąg niewymownych tylko zacieśniał się wokół nas i wyglądało na to, że nikt inny nam już nie pomoże._

_Ochroniłem Erykę, kiedy jeden z niewymownych spróbował ją złapać, usuwając mu wyciągniętą w jej kierunku rękę._

Rufus usłyszał szelest gazety i zorientował się, że bezwiednie złapał za jej brzeg, gniotąc ją i niemal odrywając kawałek. Przełknął ślinę i poluźnił uścisk, żeby móc dalej czytać. Serce jednak waliło mu tak mocno, a oddech miał tak spanikowany, że niczego innego teraz nie chciał, jak fiuknąć do Harry’ego – gdyby tylko wiedział, że Harry obecnie się znajduje – i na niego nawrzeszczeć.

_Użył magii w ministerstwie. Użył magii na moich ludziach._

Wiedział o tym, oczywiście, bo niewymowni go przed tym ostrzegli, w dodatku udało mu się potwierdzić, że ktoś rzucił zaklęcie na Aureliusza Flinta, ale co innego przeczytać relację o tym od samego Harry’ego, który w żaden sposób nie wydawał się żałować tego, co zrobił.

Wreszcie Rufus potrząsnął głową. Dał się złapać w pułapkę. Przecież Harry tego nie napisał. To tylko ktoś podający się za niego. Ale i tak będzie musiał niebawem rozmówić się z Harrym, żeby wspólnie mogli rozwiać te szkalujące informacje dotyczące Departamentu Tajemnic, bo zła opinia może poważnie zaszkodzić jego działaniu.

Czytał jednak dalej, a jego wzrok z fascynacją prześlizgiwał się ze słowa na słowo.

_Uciekliśmy z Eryką w kierunku windy, która mogła zabrać nas z terenów ministerstwa. Niestety, niewymowni zastąpili nam drogę. Jeden z nich cisnął we mnie skorupką bezruchrząszcza. Skorupy tych owadów są w stanie kompletnie unieruchomić czarodziejów nawet o lordowskiej mocy, wraz z całą ich magią. Gdyby mnie trafiła, to nie mógłbym się ruszyć, chyba że zostałaby wcześniej zaczarowana jako świstoklik. Wówczas przeniosłaby mnie do celi, w której niewymowni mogliby swobodnie przeprowadzać na mnie dowolne eksperymenty._

Rufus zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli to była prawda...

Ale nie mogła nią być. Artykuł został napisany przez kogoś, kto tylko podawał się za Harry’ego, w dodatku wydrukowany w gazecie, która niebawem stanie się tylko śmieciem, jak wszystko, czego tykali się Hornblowerowie. A nawet jeśli w tym wszystkim istniał choćby cień prawdy, to niewymowni, którzy zaatakowali Harry’ego, musieli być tymi samymi, którzy przerazili Amelię. Nikt nie był w stanie określić, kim byli, ani czego właściwie chcieli. Najlepiej będzie po prostu pozwolić ich kolegom na zajęcie się nimi, zamiast cały departament o czyny paru jego członków. Rufus wiedział, że Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. W końcu sam upierał się, że wilkołaki jako gatunek nie powinny być obwiniane o czyny jednego stada.

_Co tylko potwierdza, że nie mógł napisać tego artykułu,_ pomyślał Rufus, wracając do czytania.

_Spopieliłem skorupę, nim zdążyła do mnie dolecieć. Niewymowny, który nią we mnie rzucił, miał na dłoni pierścień, który wchłonął płomienie, więc w żaden sposób go nie naruszyły. W następnej kolejności cisnął niewielką, szklaną kulą, która zdawała się zawierać w sobie różę i tętniła magią czasu. Wchłonąłem jej magię i kula uderzyła o podłogę, roztrzaskując się, ale poza tym nie czyniąc żadnych szkód. Nie wiem, do czego miała służyć, ale wierzę, że to była kolejna próba schwytania mnie. Wreszcie spojrzałem na niewymownego i kazałem zejść mi z drogi._

_Posłuchał mnie, więc wbiegliśmy z Eryką do windy. Niestety, niewymowny umoczył palce w czymś, co wyglądało jak myślodsiewnia wypełniona nie srebrnym, a błękitnym płynem, po czym wymówił jedno słowo, „_ Obliviate”.  _Mimo, że płyn rozprysnął się gdzieś pod windą, to i tak zdołał odebrać Eryce wspomnienia._

_Czułem, jak przymuszenie do zapomnienia o wszystkim wrzyna mi się w umysł, ale na szczęście okazałem się na tyle potężny, że zdołałem je zwalczyć. Nie jestem pewien, czy niewymowni uznali, że jednak zapomniałem, czy też może puścili mnie wolno, przekonani że i tak w żaden sposób im nie zaszkodzę._

_Jestem w stanie im zaszkodzić i taki właśnie mam zamiar. Stworzyłem wiele zapisków dotyczących tego wydarzenia, włącznie z wrzuceniem wspomnień do myślodsiewni, co nastąpiło nie dalej jak w kwadrans po pogoni. Pokazałem już te wspomnienia ludziom, którzy raczyli pojawić się na festiwalu, świętującym moją pozycję jako dziedzica rodziny Blacków, ale pokażę je każdemu, kto będzie skłonny je zobaczyć. Pojawię się z nimi, jeśli tylko ktoś przyśle do mnie sowę z czasem i miejscem spotkania._

_Ich największą bronią jest tajemniczość, jak i związana z nią zgroza – zmienione wspomnienia, nieznane artefakty, groźba, że jeśli ktoś się im postawi, to zniknie i nikt nigdy nie zdoła ustalić, co się tak naprawdę stało. Jeśli zniszczymy te cienie, to będą musieli stawić nam czoła w świetle dnia._

Pod koniec Rufusowi niemal kręciło się w głowie z ulgi. Nieznany pisarz posunął się za daleko. Zadeklarował obietnice, których nikt nie będzie w stanie spełnić. Jak tylko ktoś zapyta Harry’ego o myślodsiewnię ze wspomnieniami o ataku, Harry po prostu zapyta, o co w ogóle chodzi i cała sprawa momentalnie się posypie.

Z drugiej jednak strony ostatnie słowa nieco zaniepokoiły Rufusa. Ktoś atakował niewymownych przez praktykowaną przez nich tajemniczość i chciał wyciągnąć ich z cieni, które umożliwiały im pracę w spokoju. Rufus wiedział, że większość jest lojalna; zapewniał mu to wybierający ich Kamień. Tylko dlatego, że kilku postanowiło zdradzić pozostałych, nie oznaczało, że należało potępić wszystkich na raz.

Gorzej by było, gdyby sam _Hornblower_ postanowił przekopać się przez te cienie. Rufus spotkał tego człowieka już nie raz, za każdym razem służącego tej czy innej sprawie, choć minęły już trzy lata, odkąd ostatnim razem wykonał jakiś konkretniejszy ruch. Hornblower wierzył, że nie musi być odpowiedzialny przed nikim i niczym, poza własnymi zasadami, których postanowił się słuchać akurat tego miesiąca. Był też jednak jak terier i nigdy nie odpuszczał, póki istniało coś, o co wciąż można było się pomartwić.

Rufus spojrzał z namysłem na sowę, która wciąż siedziała mu na biurku, wygładzając piórka.

– Czy mogłabyś zanieść do kogoś wiadomość ode mnie? – zapytał.

Sowa spojrzała na niego i zahuczała.

Rufus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry jak do tej pory zignorował wszystkie sowy od niego. Ale tej nie będzie w stanie zignorować, nie w chwili, w której zobaczy wiadomość od Rufusa. Była prosta – fałszywy artykuł, wyrwany z „ _Vox Populi”_ i wciśnięty do koperty wraz z notatką, na której było napisane po prostu  _„Musimy porozmawiać”_ .

* * *

– Cieszy mnie, że wreszcie zdecydowałeś się posłuchać głosu rozsądku – powiedział Draco, strzepując sobie pyłek z rękawa, na którym Harry nie widział wcześniej żadnego pyłku.

– Staram się – mruknął Harry. Najpierw, oczywiście, odbył krótką kłótnię z Draconem, ponieważ obawiał się, że jeśli pojawi się w ministerstwie w zbyt dużej obstawie – co więcej, zawierającej w sobie wilkołaki – to Scrimgeour odbierze to za próbę zastraszenia. Draco jednak zwrócił mu uwagę, że w czasie jego ostatnich dwóch wizyt w ministerstwie, za każdym razem ktoś usiłował go porwać, albo zabić. Harry zauważył, że skoro zamachowców nie zniechęciła jego moc, to prawdopodobnie większa liczba ludzi też tego nie zrobi, a ponadto Harry będzie czuł, że powinien przede wszystkim chronić wszystkich wokół siebie.

Draco po prostu  _patrzył_ na niego, póki Harry nie przyznał, że faktycznie, większość ludzi, która chciałaby się z nimi zabrać, była w stanie o siebie zadbać w razie walki i na tym, poza kilkoma rozmowami, które odbyły się za pomocą zaklęcia komunikacyjnego, z Hawthorn, Adalrico, Peterem i Narcyzą, się skończyło.

Wyszli z windy i ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu ministra. Harry nie odpisał na sowę Scrimgeoura; po prostu się pojawił, celowo zabierając ze sobą ludzi, którym nie przeszkadzało czekanie godzinami, jeśli okaże się, że Scrimgeour nie będzie w stanie przyjąć ich od razu. Nie chciał, żeby jakieś kolejne wiadomości zostały przechwycone przez wrogów, a był już niemal przekonany, że musieli nimi być niewymowni. Nikomu innemu nie zależałoby na zerwaniu kontaktów, jakie Percy utrzymywał ze swoimi braćmi, czy Harry z ministrem, a już na pewno nikt inny nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego niezauważalnie.

Harry skręcił, wkraczając w ostatni korytarz, który prowadził już bezpośrednio do gabinetu, i zobaczył na straży Wilmota i nieznaną mi aurorkę. Wyprostowali się na jego widok. Harry prychnął cicho pod nosem. Nie wierzył, żeby nie wyczuli go już zawczasu. A nawet jeśli, to wiadomości przebiegały przez ministerstwo wyjątkowo szybko, zwłaszcza w chwili, w której Harry pojawiał się w nim, otoczony przez dwadzieścia osób.

– Minister ma gości – powiedziała nieznana Harry’emu aurorka, niewysoka kobieta o surowej twarzy, której rzadkie włosy i brązowe oczy przypominały mu o Verze. Vera, oczywiście, nigdy nie wyglądała równie niesympatycznie, ani nie ściskała równie mocno różdżki.

– Zaczekamy – powiedział uprzejmie Harry.

– Na co? – zapytała wyzywająco aurorka.

Adalrico już wyciągał kilka niewielkich przedmiotów z kieszeni – głównie wymięte kawałki pergaminu, czy okruszki – i transmutował je w krzesła. Jedno z nich było ogromne, wzorzyste, zajmowało pół korytarza, a z jego oparcia opadał zielono–srebrny sztandar. Harry skrzywił się lekko, ale usiadł, kiedy Adalrico zaprosił go ostentacyjnym gestem. Zerknął na aurorkę. Jej wyraz twarzy był wszystkim, czego w tej chwili potrzebował do szczęścia.

– Na nich – powiedział Harry i zauważył, że inne, transmutowane przez Adalrico krzesła, zostały zaoferowane wilkołakom. Poczuł, jak w piersi bucha mu ciepło, które momentalnie wypaliło wszelkie zakłopotanie, jakie czuł jeszcze chwilę temu. Ktokolwiek, kto spróbowałby ich minąć, zauważyłby że, z wyjątkiem Harry’ego, wszyscy siedzący ludzie mają bursztynowe oczy, podczas gdy czystokrwiści czarodzieje pozostali na nogach. To powinno pokazać każdemu zainteresowanemu, jakie stanowisko zajmowała ta delegacja.

– I jak długo macie zamiar tak czekać? – Harry musiał przyznać, że aurorka dość szybko doszła do siebie. Jej uchwyt na różdżce jednak nabrał na sile, do stopnia, w której jej knykcie były już barwy mleka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Póki minister nie będzie gotów z nami porozmawiać. Nie umówiłem się z nim na konkretną godzinę, a oczywiście że ma inne sprawy na głowie.

Aurorka zagapiła się na niego. Harry zignorował ją, po czym odwrócił się do Narcyzy, która przyglądała się korytarzowi chłodnym, wyważonym spojrzeniem. Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Trochę mu brakuje do holu wejściowego w rezydencji, prawda?

– W rzeczy samej – mruknęła Narcyza. – Gdyby tylko sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, to Lucjusz prawdopodobnie zostałby ministrem. Zastanawiałam się po prostu, na ile sposobów można by poprawić wygląd tych korytarzy. Nie ma ich szczególnie wiele. Ministerstwo zawsze było ponure. – Przechyliła głowę na bok, a na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Ponury wygląd pasuje do Lucjusza, ale i tak zażądałby bardziej imponującego środowiska pracy, co do tego jestem przekonana.

Harry parsknął. Z tego, co mu było wiadomo, Lucjusz obecnie pracował nad bardzo ważnym projektem i absolutnie nie można mu było przeszkadzać. Jeśli ten plan był w jakimkolwiek stopniu podobny do jego innych, to za parę miesięcy dobiegnie końca i nikt o nim więcej nie usłyszy.

Poderwał wzrok, kiedy zorientował się, że kogoś mu brakuje. Narcyza wciąż przyglądała się ścianom. Adalrico transmutował już ostatnie krzesło i odsunął się od niego z gracją. Hawthorn, która miała na sobie delikatną iluzję, dzięki której jej oczy wydawały się orzechowe, bez ich zwykłego, bursztynowego poblasku, rozmawiała cicho z jednym z wilkołaków o wywarze tojadowym. Reszta watahy porozsiadała się na krzesłach, jakby nie wierzyli we własne szczęście. A Draco podszedł, żeby stanąć za oparciem krzesła Harry’ego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.  _Gdzie jest Peter?_

Kątem oka zauważył szybki ruch szarego ciałka zaraz przy stopach aurorki i westchnął. Peter przemienił się w swój szczurzy kształt i zakradł się do gabinetu. Harry wiedział, że powinien mu po prostu zaufać i wierzyć, że Peter będzie w stanie zadbać o siebie – powoli się tego uczył, ale szło mu to bardzo opornie – ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od zmartwionych myśli, że przecież gabinet ministra może mieć osłony zdolne go schwytania, czy skrzywdzenia animagów. Bezmyślnie potarł palcami swój kikut.

Ani Wilmot, ani podejrzliwa aurorka nie dali w żaden sposób poznać po sobie, jakoby cokolwiek zauważyli, a niebawem, głównie dlatego, że tego wypatrywał, Harry zauważył powracającą, szarą smugę. Peter śmignął za róg daleko za Adalrico, po czym wyszedł nieśpiesznie w chwilę później, jakby zwyczajnie spóźniony na spotkanie.

Pochwycił wzrok Harry’ego własnym, po czym wymówił bezgłośnie jedno słowo.

_Szarzy._

Harry syknął pod nosem. To oznaczało, że ubrani w szare szaty niewymowni właśnie przebywali w gabinecie Scrimgeoura.

Przełknął swoją złość i niepokój. Przecież spodziewał się, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego; niewymowni kontrolowali pocztę Scrimgeoura. Teraz tu przybył i jeśli niewymowni spróbują go zaatakować na oczach wszystkich, to napotkają znacznie większy opór, niż kiedy to zrobili wyłącznie na oczach Eryki. Zmusił swoją dłoń do otwarcia, a magię do uspokojenia się, bo zaczynała podnosić się wokół niego. Magia ucichła, owijając się wokół niego niczym materiał. Przypomniał sobie, że powinien ponownie podziękować Snape’owi za nauczenie go oklumencji; pomagała mu trzymać emocje na wodzy, co może na dobrą sprawę rozpocząć odbudowywanie zaufania między nimi, które Harry zrujnował swoim nieostrożnym pytaniem o matkę Snape’a.

Draco zacisnął mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Niewymowni są w środku? – powiedział tak cicho, że stojący przy wejściu do gabinetu Scrimgeoura aurorzy nie mieli szans go usłyszeć. Harry zastanawiał się, czy osłony, za pomocą których niewymowni prawdopodobnie poruszali się bezszelestnie po ministerstwie, nie podsłuchają ich tak czy inaczej.

– Owszem – powiedział Harry.

Draco nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Nagle jego dłoń rozluźniła się na ramieniu Harry’ego.

Harry po raz kolejny opanował swój niepokój. Draco wyruszył na łowy za pomocą swojego daru przymuszenia. Robił dokładnie to, o co Harry go  _poprosił._ Harry nie mógł zainterweniować, więc i tego nie zrobi, choćby nie wiem jak strasznie bał się o bezpieczeństwo Dracona w umysłach ludzi, którzy byli w posiadaniu takich przedmiotów jak  _obliviatująca_ myślodsiewnia. Wciąż siedział władczo na swoim krześle, oglądając się czasem na torbę, która wisiała swobodnie na lewym ramieniu Kamelii.

Draco stuknął palcami kark Harry’ego znacznie wcześniej, niż Harry tego oczekiwał.

– Dwójka w środku – wymamrotał Draco, niemal nie poruszając ustami. – Właśnie mówili ministrowi, że zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że jacyś członkowie ich departamentu cię zaatakowali, ale to wyrzutki Departamentu Tajemnic i najlepiej będzie, jak nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał im w dochodzeniu i ustalaniu, co się właściwie tam u nich dzieje. Wygląda na to, że nie są w stanie go przekonać – dodał. – Wydaje mi się, ze Scrimgeour był przekonany, że artykuł w gazecie musiał być kompletnie zmyślony.

Harry ponownie zerknął na torbę, która zwisała z ramienia Kamelii. Zawierała w sobie myślodsiewnię Snape’a i zawarte w niej wspomnienia. Wzrok Dracona podążył za jego spojrzeniem i na jego twarzy pojawił się nagle dziwnie zajadła mina. Harry miał wrażenie, że tak właśnie pewnie wyglądały oczy wilków, które polowały na jelenia.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie właściwie ostatnim razem widział obraz wilków polujących na jelenia, przez co kompletnie umknęło mu, że drzwi do gabinetu Scrimgeoura zostały otwarte.

– Minister cię teraz przyjmie – ogłosił w chwilę potem Wilmot, a Harry zobaczył, jak za progiem znika wściekle czerwona czupryna; wygląda na to, że Percy wyjrzał za drzwi, żeby go o tym poinformować.

Harry wstał, oglądając się na Dracona. Draco skrzywił się i pokręcił głową, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że skoro niewymowni nie wyszli z gabinetu, to Harry nie powinien do niego wchodzić.

Harry wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. Jeśli niewymowni zaatakują go na oczach ministra, to nie będzie miał już najmniejszych problemów z bronieniem się za wszelką cenę. A naprawdę nie sądził, żeby Percy i Scrimgeour chcieli go ściągnąć w pułapkę, co prawdopodobnie oznacza, że niewymowni opuścili gabinet jakimś innym sposobem.

Draco zawahał się, ale kiwnął głową, po czym stanął za prawym ramieniem Harry’ego. Harry’emu w żaden sposób to nie przeszkadzało.

Wilmot skrzyżował różdżkę z aurorką, choć wyglądał, jakby robił to wyjątkowo niechętnie.

– Minister powiedział, że chce porozmawiać tylko z tobą, Harry – powiedział.

Harry patrzył mu przez chwilę w oczy. Wilmot obrócił głowę lekko na bok, jak to robiło większość wilkołaków, którzy poddawali się przed wyzywającym spojrzeniem. Stąd Harry nie sądził, żeby Wilmot usiłował go zdradzić.

Złapał Dracona za nadgarstek i ścisnął pocieszająco, po czym rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie przywołujące. Torba na ramieniu Kamelii otworzyła się i myślodsiewnia podleciała do niego bez problemu. Aurorka podskoczyła i rzuciła  _Drętwotę_ na myślodsiewnię, którą Harry musiał podnieść wyżej, żeby przypadkiem zaklęcie jej nie trafiło.

– Nerwowi coś jesteście – mruknął Harry.

– Ciekawe czemu? – zapytał Draco, a w jego głosie pojawił się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny ton, którego prawdopodobnie nauczył się od ojca.

– Nie możesz tego ze sobą zabrać – poinformowała go aurorka, kiedy myślodsiewnia ułożyła się na przedramionach Harry’ego.

Harry podniósł brwi.  _Posuwają się za daleko. Czas odpowiedzieć tym samym._

– Już dwukrotnie zostałem zaatakowany na terenie ministerstwa – powiedział uprzejmie. – Zgodziłem się wejść do gabinetu ministra bez żadnej obstawy. O ile Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Magicznych Artefaktów, Które Wyglądają Zupełnie Jak Myślodsiewnie nie ustanowił jakiegoś prawa, które zakazywałoby wnoszenia ich do gabinetu ministra, to _mam_ zamiar zabrać ją do środka, żeby pokazać mu wspomnienia z ostatniego ataku.

– Nie wolno – powtórzyła z uporem aurorka, ale z gabinetu dobiegł ich Scrimgeour, przemawiając głosem stanowczym i ostatecznym.

– Wpuść go, Hope.

Hope rzuciła Harry’emu spojrzenie, które oznaczało „To jeszcze nie koniec”. Harry odpowiedział takim, który oznaczał „Oczywiście że nie, w końcu wciąż żyjesz” i minął ją. Wydawało mu się, że odskoczyła od niego, jakby ją uderzył. Nie zależało mu na niej jednak wystarczająco, żeby sprawdzić.

Scrimgeour wciąż siedział za swoim biurkiem, jak zawsze. Obok jego ręki stała filiżanka herbaty, a przed nim leżała rozłożona kopia „ _Vox Populi”,_ z której prawdopodobnie wcześniej został wydarty artykuł. Ale nie, jak Harry lepiej mu się przyjrzał, zorientował się, że to wydanie było w jednym kawałku, a artykuł wciąż znajdował się na pierwszej stronie.

– Harry – odezwał się Scrimgeour, głosem neutralnym i zdystansowanym.

_Niewymowni naprawdę dorwali go pierwsi,_ pomyślał Harry, ale czuł się osobliwie spokojny, a nie zły. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim tego ranka i każde kolejne „ostrożne podejście” – fakt, że Scrimgeour dawał sobą tak pomiatać, że minister w pierwszej chwili w ogóle nie uwierzył w atak, że Harry miał wszelkie powody, by podejrzewać, że nie jest bezpieczny na terenie ministerstwa, a i tak odseparowano go od bliskich mu ludzi – coraz bardziej ściągało jego myślenie właśnie w tym kierunku. Scrimgeour zachowywał się, jakby kompletnie nie obchodziło go, co może się stać Harry’emu, ponieważ ministerstwo i jego pracownicy byli dla niego ważniejsi.

_I tak pewnie nawet powinno być. Ale nie muszę już się przed nim kajać i ustępować przed każdym tematem, który wywołuje u niego przewrażliwienie, zwłaszcza kiedy sam nie ma zamiaru okazywać mi równej troski._

– Ministrze – powiedział, siadając na krześle naprzeciw Scrimgeoura. Czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Percy’ego Weasleya, dochodzące z biurka znajdującego się za tym Scrimgeoura i zasłonięte grubą osłona. Stłumił kolejną iskrę irytacji, ale pozwolił sobie na towarzyszące jej myśli. _Skoro sam jest chroniony przez całą dobę, to czemu niby ja nie miałbym otrzymać tego samego? Przecież na moje życie też czyhają ludzie, nawet jeśli jeden z nich jest obecnie ślepy i ranny._

– Wiem, że ten artykuł jest nieprawdziwy – zaczął Scrimgeour. – Wezwałem cię, żebyśmy mogli omówić, kto w ogóle miałby _czelność_ podszywać się pod ciebie.

Harry przymknął lekko oczy i zatopił swój temperament w kolejnym basenie oklumencyjnym.

– Za tym nie kryje się żadna sztuczka, ministrze – powiedział. – Sam napisałem ten artykuł.

Twarz Scrimgeoura spięła się.

– W takim razie domyślam się, że teraz mi powiesz, że rzeczone wspomnienia znajdują się właśnie w tej myślodsiewni? – Mruknął, kiwając w jej kierunku.

– Tak. W ten sposób sam pan może je zobaczyć. – Harry oparł ciężką misę o lewe przedramię i wysunął artefakt przed siebie. Zachlupotało w nim, niemal ulewając nieco srebrnej cieszy. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Naprawdę potrzebuję drugiej dłoni._

Scrimgeour przez dłuższą chwilę stukał palcami w blat biurka.

– Skoro twierdzisz, że do ataku doszło, Harry, to ci wierzę – powiedział wreszcie. – Ale to pozostawia nam dwie sprawy do omówienia. – Nachylił się gorliwie do przodu. – Przede wszystkim nie wiesz, kim właściwie byli ci niewymowni. Istnieje poważne podejrzenie, że w Departamencie Tajemnic nastąpił rozłam na parę frakcji, może nawet więcej. Ci, którzy cię zaatakowali, usiłując przepchnąć kolejne ustawy anty–wilkołacze. To nie oznacza jednak, że przez pomyłkę tych kilku niewymownych, należy wybebeszać cały ich departament, albo szkalować imię wszystkich, jak to zrobiłeś tym artykułem. To może przeszkodzić lojalnym pracownikom ministerstwa w wykonywaniu pracy, a nielojalnych tylko pośle jeszcze głębiej do jam, w których się kryją.

Harry wyobraził sobie, że przez jego umysł przetacza się fala chłodnego srebra, które zatopiło jego rosnącą frustrację.

– A skąd pan dowiedział się o tym rozłamie?

Scrimgeour pokręcił głową.

– Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

_Czyli od niewymownych. Zatruwają studnię._

– Nie widziałem twarzy zamachowców – powiedział z naciskiem Harry. – Nie widzę sensu w wycofywaniu tego artykułu, o ile nie zaproponuje pan, w jaki sposób mogę odróżnić zdrajców od lojalnych pracowników ministerstwa. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym dodał: – Z tego co widzę, Departament Tajemnic też w żaden sposób nie spróbował wyprzeć się czynów swoich członków.

– To skomplikowane, Harry – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Sam nie do końca rozumiem tę całą sytuację i nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek ją tak naprawdę w pełni rozumiał. Departament przeprowadza własne dochodzenie. Jedyne, o co cię proszę, to żebyś nie siał więcej chaosu, niż to potrzebne.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Nie mogę tego panu obiecać, ministrze. Chaos krąży za mną wszędzie, gdzie się nie ruszę.

Scrimgeour nabrał głęboko tchu, a jego kulawa noga drgnęła spazmatycznie, jakby w bólu. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że mężczyzna też stara się opanować frustrację.

– A druga sprawa – powiedział – to że użyłeś magii na pracownikach ministerstwa.

Harry tylko mrugał przez chwilę.

– Którzy próbowali mnie porwać – wydusił wreszcie.

– Tak czy inaczej, jesteś czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy – powiedział Scrimgeour. – W dodatku _absorbere._ To nie jest coś, do czego inni mogliby być zdolni. Dobrze wiesz, co myślę o takim postępowaniu. Dokładnie to samo, co myślałem, kiedy Dumbledore przymuszał moich ludzi.

– Uratowałem pańską pracownicę, nawet jeśli nie zdołałem uratować jej wspomnień – powiedział Harry. – Czy to też nie ma dla pana znaczenia?

– Z przyjemnością powitam ją z powrotem w pracy, jak tylko zdecyduje się w niej pojawić – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Poinformowano mnie, że nie nie pojawiła się już od kilku dni, w dodatku nie mogli się z nią skontaktować, więc ją zwolniono.

– Nie byli w stanie się z nią skontaktować, bo przestała pojawiać się we własnym domu – powiedział Harry. – A to ze strachu, że niewymowni ją tam znajdą.

– W takim razie powiedz mi, gdzie się znajduje, to przekażę to...

– Tego na pewno panu nie powiem – powiedział cicho Harry. _Nie, kiedy dopiero co byli u ciebie niewymowni, którzy pewnie wciąż nas podsłuchują._ – Będę ją chronił i basta.

– _Posłuchaj mnie_ , Harry – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Departament Tajemnic nie może tak po prostu wyjawiać tajemnic. Kamień wybiera ich wszystkich przez wzgląd na lojalność. Rozumiesz mnie? Bo to ważne. Nawet zdrajcy działają zgodnie z poleceniami Kamienia, ale jakimś cudem zdołali je źle zinterpretować. Nie mogę puścić z dymem całego departamentu tylko dlatego, że kilku moich pracowników nie zachowuje się jak należy i nie mogę przeprowadzić pełnego dochodzenia, ponieważ wówczas mógłbym narazić bezpieczeństwo całej Brytanii.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale ja również nie mogę wydać ludzi, którzy zwrócili się do mnie o pomoc. Mam zamiar też bronić się, jeśli ktoś mnie zaatakuje.

Scrimgeour skrzywił się, jakby właśnie przełknął całą cytrynę.

– _Proszę cię_ – powiedział – żebyś wydał publiczne oświadczenie, w którym przyznasz się do niektórych swoich błędów, oraz wyjaśnisz, że departament ukarze swoich pracowników we własnym zakresie i nie będziesz usiłował wyciągnąć wszystkiego na światło dzienne, jak to określiłeś w tym artykule.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Pan naprawdę boi się potęgi mojego imienia, co?

– Jak sam to określiłeś, chaos nie odstępuje cię nawet na krok – powiedział Scrimgeour. – A oni naprawdę ich znajdą, Harry... zdrajców, znaczy. To wszystko, co teraz wyczyniasz, to naprawdę ostatnie, czego w tej chwili im potrzeba. Nie teraz. I nie od Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

– Uprzedzałem pana, że będę korzystać z potęgi, jaką daje mi reputacja i własna magia, ministrze – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – To właśnie robię.

Scrimgeour spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– I nie dasz im nawet szansy na rozwiązanie tego we własnym zakresie?

– Gdyby przyszli z tym do mnie i wyjaśnili naturę problemu? – Harry zaśmiał się. – Oczywiście, że dałbym im szansę. Ale sytuacja wygląda tak, że obecnie mam wyłącznie pańskie słowo – a poprzez pana, jak podejrzewam, również ich – że ten rozłam w ogóle istnieje w ich departamencie. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Departament Tajemnic jako taki próbuje mnie złapać, a ci, którzy mnie zaatakowali, zrobili tak, ponieważ Kamień im tak nakazał. W dodatku wciąż nie wiemy, czego oni właściwie chcą od wilkołaków. Nie ugnę się, proszę pana.

Scrimgeour zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę.

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak to strasznie wszystko komplikuje – powiedział spiętym głosem.

– W jakim sensie?

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Scrimgeour w dalszym ciągu nie chciał na niego spojrzeć.

Harry podniósł brew i wstał.

– Cóż. W takim razie wygląda na to, że nasz problem z komunikacją jednak nie zostanie rozwiązany. Do widzenia, ministrze. – Zwrócił się do drzwi.

– Harry. Zaczekaj.

Był taki czas, kiedy Scrimgeour był jednym z jego bardziej zaufanych sojuszników – a nawet jeśli nie sojusznikiem, to przynajmniej przywódcą, któremu Harry mógł zaufać, że będzie chronił swoich ludzi – dlatego Harry odwrócił się. Scrimgeour wyciągał do niego rękę, a na jego twarzy była tak błagalna mina, że Harry’emu aż serce się ścisnęło z żalu.

– Jesteś _vatesem_ – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Chyba możesz uszanować wolną wolę pracowników ministerstwa? Chyba możesz zaoferować Departamentowi Tajemnic jeszcze kilka dni na rozwiązanie tego wszystkiego?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Ich wolna wola rozciąga się aż do granicy, w której wkroczyli na moją, a zrobili to, atakując mnie – powiedział cicho. – Już nie usiłuję tłumaczyć sobie zachowań moich wrogów, ministrze, podobnie jak nie wątpię już w zdolności moich przyjaciół do walki i ochrony samych siebie. To było uwłaczające dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, tak naprawdę. Kiedy ktoś usiłuje założyć mi obrożę, albo mówi mi, że zaciągnie mnie przed sąd wojenny za zabicie ich dziecka, to po prostu mu wierzę.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu, ocierając się po drodze lekko o Hope, która obejrzała się na niego podejrzliwie. Spojrzenie Wilmota było z kolei przepełnione błaganiem.

Harry nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie był alfą Wilmota i choć podziwiał mężczyznę za jego odwagę kroczenia ponad otchłanią, jaką ministerstwo stało się dla wilkołaków, kiedy pomimo całego jego szaleństwa, Wilmot wciąż zdołał jakimś cudem utrzymać w nim pracę, ale Harry i tak nie był w stanie załagodzić dla niego jakoś tej decyzji. Minister zdawał się być zdeterminowany, by wierzyć Departamentowi Tajemnic na ślepo. Harry nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Przyjrzał się uważnie swojej świcie, przeskakując wzrokiem z jednej pary oczu na drugą i mamrocząc zaklęcia, które powinny pozwolić mu na wykrycie wszelkiej magii, jaka mogła zostać na nich rzucona. Niczego nie wyczuł. To nieco go uspokoiło.

– Nie doszło do niczego dziwnego? – zapytał.

Draco, który zrobił szybki krok przed siebie, jak tylko zobaczył Harry’ego, ale zaraz potem opamiętał się, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zaczął źle myśleć o zachowaniu Malfoyów w miejscu publicznym, pokręcił głową.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry, po czym ruszył w kierunku Atrium, przekonany, że pójdą za nim. Był tak zaniepokojony, że chciał ich wszystkich momentalnie stamtąd aportować, ale gdyby teraz przedarł się przez osłony anty–aportacyjne ministerstwa, to równie dobrze mógłby dźgnąć Scrimgeoura palcami w oczy. Nie miał żalu do ministra, a wiedział, że te osłony chronią niewinnych ludzi w ministerstwie.

Poza tym nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek uznał, że się boi, mimo jego nieudolnej próby przeciągnięcia Scrimgeoura na swoją stronę.

_Nie dam im się zastraszyć._

Przypomniał sobie nagle, że chciał ostrzec przed czymś Scrimgeoura, dać mu czas na przygotowanie się. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową. Te wieści nie dotyczą wyłącznie ministerstwa jako takiego, a i tak wszyscy niebawem o nich usłyszą. Scrimgeour sobie poczeka i przeczyta sobie o wszystkim na pierwszej stronie „Proroka”.

_Chciałem, żeby przygotował się na nadchodzący chaos. Ale chaos i tak nadciągnie, choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo nie usiłowałby go odciągać, a nie chcę uprzedzić niewymownych._

_Zobaczmy co zrobią, kiedy burza Thomas rozwinie skrzydła._


	23. Rozdział siedemnasty: Taniec nad otchłanią

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział przepełnia mnie radosnym sadyzmem. Czasami torturowanie postaci bywa szalenie zabawne! Hahahaha.

Thomas uśmiechnął się, podziwiając pierwszą stronę „Proroka Codziennego”. Praktycznie napisał ten artykuł ze swoją grupą. Nie zrobili tego, oczywiście, nie tak naprawdę, ponieważ mieli po prostu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia i nigdy nie zdołaliby streścić wszystkiego na tak niewielkiej przestrzeni. Rita Skeeter przeczytała więc cały ich raport, pozadawała inteligentne pytania i napisała artykuł.

Strasznie jednak podobała mu się fotografia. Widniał na niej i trzymał przed sobą kopię grubego wydruku zatytułowanego „Raportem o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii Każdego Rodzaju Magii”. Ostatecznie zdecydowali się na ten tytuł, nawet jeśli „Raport o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii Każdego Rodzaju Czarodziejskiej Magii” był prawdopodobnie bardziej adekwatny. Thomasa strasznie ucieszyło wszystko, czego zdołał dowiedzieć się od centaurów, należących do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Ich magia zdawała się płynąć mniej więcej tymi samymi prądami co ta czarodziejów, dlatego też Thomas nie naciskał na zmianę tytułu raportu.

Nagłówek również był intrygujący, z pewnością ściągnie na siebie uwagę wszystkich czytelników, których przede wszystkim powinna interesować prawda, a nie osobiste uprzedzenia.

_ **CZYSTOKRWIŚCI JEDNAK NIE TACY MAGICZNI** _

**Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria sugeruje, że różnice między mugolakami i wszystkimi innymi czarodziejami, są wyjątkowo „nieistotne”**

Thomas zanucił pod nosem, czytając początek artykułu.

_Międzynarodowy zespół badaczy – w skład której wchodzi chińska Świetlista Pani, Jing_ _-_ _Xi, oraz brytyjski czarodziej, Thomas Rhangnara, mąż szefowej aurorów, Priscilli Burke – opublikował dzisiaj ich Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię Każdego Rodzaju Magii, która od wielu dekad była podmiotem ich studiów. Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria wysuwa pewne zaskakujące wnioski, włącznie z sugestią, że na magię czarodziejów nie wpływa wyłącznie ich status krwi._

– _To naprawdę oczywiste dla każdego, kto w ogóle spróbuje się nad tym zastanowić – powiedział Rhangnara. – W końcu w większości czystokrwistych rodzin prędzej czy później rodziły się charłaki, a mugolaki w ogóle nie miałyby szansę zaistnienia, gdyby czarodzieje zawsze musieliby mieć przynajmniej jednego magicznego rodzica._

_Wspólnie z rosyjskim badaczem, Eliaszem Pietrowiczem, odrzucili stare przekonanie, że wszystkie mugolaki są potomkami małżeństw półkrwi, albo charłaków, skazanych na wygnanie w mugolskim świecie._

– _Wyniki naszych badań zwyczajnie nie są w stanie poprzeć tej interpretacji – powiedział wczoraj Piertowicz, korzystając z usług tłumacza w czasie rozmowy przez sieć fiuu. – Zbyt wiele czynników wpływa na siebie nawzajem i choć dziedzictwo jest jednym z nich, to jednak najważniejszym wydaje się_ wybór _samej magii. Czasami po prostu uznaje, że chce być używana przez ludzi, którzy nie mają żadnego związku z naszym światem. Czasami nie chce być dzierżona przez dzieci czystokrwistych. Magia jest znacznie bardziej świadoma, niż wcześniej nam się wydawało, przez co okazała się znacznie bardziej interesująca._

_Zapytany, jakie inne czynniki mogą wpływać na magiczny poród, Rhangnara wymienił je bez wahania: wola matki wobec znajdującego się w niej dziecka (dodał, że właśnie dlatego dzieci zgwałconych czarownic niemal zawsze okazują się charłakami); miejsce zamieszkania (pierwsze uznane przez nasze społeczeństwo mugolaki pochodziły z terenów niegdyś zamieszkiwanych przez druidów); czy też pogoda w dniu narodzin (w czasie burzy rodzi się znacznie więcej czarownic, niż czarodziejów). Widać po nim, że wyjątkowo szczegółowo przebadał ten temat i w bardzo wyraźny sposób kocha swoją pracę._

– _Istnieje jeszcze wiele spraw, których nawet nie mieliśmy okazji tknąć – powiedział Rhangnara. – Tak wiele znajduje się kompletnie poza naszą kontrolą. Stare metody „upewniania się”, że urodzone dziecko okaże się magiczne, niemal zawsze skupiały się na jego statusie krwi. Nawet za dawnych czasów, jeszcze przed Międzynarodowym Kodeksem, kiedy czarodzieje i mugole żyli ramię w ramię, a ci drudzy w ogóle wiedzieli o naszym istnieniu, czarodzieje byli przede wszystkim zachęcani do krzyżowania się ze sobą nawzajem. Ale to przecież nie może być tak proste. Mamy niezwykłą kulturę, która zwie się czystokrwistą, mnóstwo rytuałów, ceremonii i wierzeń, które są naszym niezwykłym dziedzictwem. Ale to nie ma właściwie niczego wspólnego z krwią. W końcu mugolaki mogą nauczyć się, jak stać się częścią naszej kultury i wielu z nich właśnie to robi._

_Wspomniał starego Mrocznego Pana Fallena, jako przykład; mimo że Lord ten deklarował, iż jest bękartem z czystokrwistej rodziny Prince’ów, to tak naprawdę okazał się być mugolakiem._

– _Mamy tendencję do przepisywania naszej historii na nowo – dodał. – Odkryłem jednak, że wolimy też mówić, jakoby nigdy nie pojawił się mugolacki Lord, podczas gdy zwyczajnie żyjący w jego czasach czarodzieje – a czasem nawet i sam Lord – woleli puścić ten szczegół w zapomnienie. I to samo tyczy się naszych przodków. Czystokrwiste rodziny zawsze twierdzą, że wchodzili w związki wyłącznie z innymi czarodziejami i czasami to nawet prawda. Ale w większości przypadków nią nie jest. – Tu wspomniał, że Malfoyowie i Blackowie są przykładami rodzin, wśród których bez trudu można znaleźć dowody na niedawne krzyżowanie się z mugolakami. Zgodnie z jego badaniami, Abraxas Malfoy, ojciec obecnej głowy rodu, Lucjusza, okazywał bardzo typowe oznaki potężnego czarodzieja półkrwi._

Thomas zmarszczył brwi.  _Powiedział_ o tym znacznie więcej, ale z jakieś powodu Skeeter tylko streściła jego słowa. Nie rozumiał czemu. Przecież to wszystko było takie fascynujące.

_Rhangnara w pełni oczekuje, że Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria zmieni sposób, w jaki czarodzieje będą o sobie myśleli._

– _To takie wspaniałe – powiedział. – Od stuleci nasz pogląd na świat był naprawdę prosty. Śledziliśmy tory, którymi szła magia i zwyczajnie ignorowaliśmy wszystko, co mogłoby zadać kłam naszym przekonaniom. A teraz dowiedzieliśmy się, że większość z naszych wierzeń była nieprawdziwa i tak naprawdę jesteśmy zaledwie niewielkimi kropelkami pośród rozległego oceanu. Nawet Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria pozostawia nas na skraju odkrycia jeszcze większej ilości błędów, czy perspektyw do roztrzaskania. Przyszłość będzie zmieniała się wokół nas, jeśli tylko zaczniemy podążać w jej kierunku z szeroko otwartymi oczami._

Thomas uznał z radością, że Skeeter wybrała naprawdę dobry cytat na zakończenie artykułu. Jak ktoś miałby nie być podekscytowany takim obrazem przyszłości?

* * *

Lucjusz rozłożył „Proroka” i przymrużył oczy.  _Czym takim Rhangnara zasłużył sobie na pierwszą stronę? Harry nie wspomniał nic o większych planach, a zwykle stara się uprzedzić nas o..._

Wtedy zobaczył nagłówek i zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu.

Czuł w uszach jak serce mu galopuje, regularnie i szybko niczym uciekające kroki. Stół zadrżał lekko. Lucjusz musiał koszmarnie stracić panowanie nad sobą, by pozwolić swojej bezróżdżkowej magii wymknąć się w ten sposób spod kontroli, ale tego dnia, kiedy wszystko dygotało w nim w szczerej, bezsilnej furii, uznał, że takie przeoczenie było usprawiedliwione.

– Lucjuszu?

Głos Narcyzy dobiegł go od strony drzwi do pokoju śniadaniowego. Lucjusza to nie obchodziło. Nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od artykułu, czy też powstrzymać się przed przeczytaniem jego groteskowego podsumowania. Im więcej tych bzdur czytał, tym bardziej wzbierał w nim gniew i wzgarda.

_Nie istnieje coś takiego jak wybór magii. Magia jest w stanie wytworzyć sobie osobowość wyłącznie, kiedy zamknie się ją na niewielkiej przestrzeni. Nie jest w stanie wybrać, kto ma nią władać, a kto nie._

_Magia miejsc? Stare i dawno zdyskredytowane wierzenia druidów. Istnieją magiczne miejsca, takie jak Leśna Twierdza Harry’ego, ale istnieją już od tak dawna, że nie zwróciłyby uwagi na zwykłego człowieka._

_Pogoda? Burze? Jakim cudem coś takiego może zaważyć na przyszłości naszych dzieci? Przecież to tylko wiatr i deszcz._

A potem zobaczył akapit, w którym Rhangnara miał czelność zadeklarować, jakoby Malfoyowie krzyżowali się z mugolakami w niedawnej przeszłości, a jego własny ojciec był półkrwi.

Zamarł, kiedy to przeczytał. Przyszło mu do głowy udanie się do pokoju, który pokazał Draconowi, kiedy potwierdził swojego syna jako magicznego dziedzica rodziny, w którym przodkowie Malfoyów przemówiliby do niego, rozwodząc się o dzielonej krwi i odpowiedzialności i wiedział, że Rhangnara musiał w tym miejscu bezczelnie skłamać, prawdopodobnie by podkopać autorytet Lucjusza.

_Mój ojciec nie mógł być synem swojej matki i jakiegoś mugolaka. Gdyby tak było, to nie byłby Malfoyem i nie byłby w stanie potwierdzić mnie jako swojego magicznego dziedzica. Ten pokój uszanowałby wyłącznie syna mojego dziadka._

Potem jednak przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież Abraxas mógłby być synem swojego ojca i jakiejś szlamowatej kobiety, sprowadzonej do rodziny, adoptowanej jako dziecko babci Lucjusza, Anais Henlin, co kompletnie zamknęłoby wszelkie drzwi do dyskusji o jego splugawionym dziedzictwie. Okazałby się zarówno półkrwi Malfoyem.

Lucjusz zebrał wszystkie te myśli i ostrożnie umieścił je w pudełku, które solidnie zamknął. Nigdy więcej nie weźmie ich pod uwagę. Nie mogły być prawdziwe. Malfoyowie byli czystokrwistą rodziną, a jego dziadek prędzej by sobie rękę odciął, niż dotknąłby nią szlamę czy mugolkę.

– Lucjuszu? – To znowu była Narcyza, która stanęła niedaleko stołu i z namysłem przyglądała mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Spojrzał na nią i przypomniał sobie, że artykuł zasugerował również, jakoby Blackowie krzyżowali się ze szlamami. Ale to z pewnością musiało mieć miejsce wiele pokoleń temu. Wszak najnowsze głośno deklarowały pragnienie powrotu do polowań na mugole. Nie robiliby tego, gdyby znali swoich przodków.

_Albo właśnie zrobiliby to, gdyby potrzebowali przekonać wszystkich wokół, że są idealnie czystokrwiści, by schować się ze swoim wstydem tak głęboko, że nikt nawet nie spróbuje ich zakwestionować._

Lucjusz schował i tę myśl w kufrze. Narcyza była czystokrwista.  _On_ był czystokrwisty. Draco był czystokrwisty. Nie będzie myślał o tym, jakoby krew w żyłach jego syna, czy żony, była skażona.

_A co dopiero w moich własnych._

– Wygląda na to, że sojusznik Harry’ego znowu postanowił zrobić coś szalonego – powiedział oschle, podając jej gazetę, żeby sama mogła ją przeczytać. Narcyza przyjęła ją, po czym usiadła. Niewielkie i dobrze wyćwiczone westchnienia wymykały jej się niekiedy w trakcie czytania.

Lucjusz przyjrzał się jej, jej pięknej twarzy, sposobowi w jaki siedziała, sprawiając że jej jasne pukle delikatnie muskały biały kark, na delikatny zarys jej kości policzkowych.  _Piękniejsza od dowolnej szlamy, tego jestem pewien. Nie może być z nimi spokrewniona._

_Oczywiście że nie. Rhangnara się myli. Nie wspomniałby przecież konkretnie o Malfoyach i Blackach, gdyby nie zależało mu na sponiewieraniu dobrego imienia naszych rodzin._

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, zabezpieczając tę prawdę w głowie, świadom tego, co będzie musiał zrobić. Na myśl o tym czuł lekki żal, ale też znacznie potężniejszą irytację. Już i tak był zaplątany w sytuację, przez którą Harry wyrzuciłby go z Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, gdyby tylko się o wszystkim dowiedział. A to oznaczało, że będzie musiał owinąć się jeszcze jedną warstwą i tym razem skierować kły na Rhangnarę.

_Ta podstawowa sprawa jednak okazała się poświęceniem, którego wolałem nie popełniać. Tym przynajmniej zajmę się z czystą przyjemnością._

Lucjusz przeciągnął palce, upewnił się, że jego twarz była idealnie obojętna, kiedy Narcyza doczytała do fragmentu, w którym zostały wymienione ich nazwiska, po czym sięgnął po filiżankę.

* * *

Hermiona z trudem usiadła na łóżku, sięgając po stojącą obok miskę z przysmakami, żeby wynagrodzić sowę, która dostarczyła jej „Proroka”. Ptak delikatnie odebrał swoje jedzenie, po czym rozłożył skrzydła i wyleciał przez okno. Hermiona odprowadziła go wzrokiem z zawiścią. Doskonale rozumiała konieczność spędzania w łóżku tyle czasu i pozwolenia sobie na wyleczenie w pełni po klątwie tnącej, no i to przecież nie tak, że  _z nikim_ się nie kontaktowała, w dodatku otrzymywała nawet „Proroka” i w dodatku za niespełna dwa tygodnie wróci do Hogwartu, ale i tak żałowała, że nie mogła po prostu machnąć różdżką, magicznie przywołując do siebie przysmak.

Rozłożyła gazetę.

Zagapiła się na nagłówek na pierwszej stronie. Zagapiła się na fotografię. Przeczytała artykuł.

Zamknęła oczy.

Przez chwilę myśli po prostu przetaczały się w jej głowie, szukając sobie nowych miejsc. Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, jak się czuć. Nauczyła się czystokrwistych rytuałów, żeby utrzeć nosa niektórym czystokrwistym, ale też dlatego, że nabrała przekonania, że tylko w ten sposób mugolaczka mogła w ogóle zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Artykuł miał rację pod tym względem, czarodzieje z przyjemnością się nawzajem okłamywali. Hermiona mogła być tak genialna i zebrać tak wiele W z SUMów, jak tylko by chciała – do czego i tak doszło z niemal każdego przedmiotu – ale czarownice i czarodzieje, jakich Hermiona spotykała w czasie spotkań sojuszniczych Harry’ego i tak posyłaliby jej spojrzenia pełne pogardy, czy współczucia. Musiała się dopasować, zaadaptować i jedyną radość, jaką mogła czerpać z tego wszystkiego, to wymuszenie od kogoś komplementu dotyczącego jej wychowania, a następnie obserwowanie ich miny, po wyjaśnieniach, że właśnie rozmawiali z mugolaczką.

A teraz to.

Po chwili emocje przestały się tak wzburzać i ustaliły się na szczęściu i agresywnej determinacji.

_Jeśli to prawda, to nikt więcej nie będzie mógł zadeklarować, że muszę mieć jakichś charłacznych przodków, albo że zostałam podmieniona przy narodzinach._ To była jedna z teorii, jakie Hermiona usłyszała przypadkiem w czasie spotkania sojuszniczego i koszmarnie ją to zirytowało. Wystarczyło przecież poczytać przez chwilę o wróżkach, żeby zorientować się, że podmienianie czy porywanie dzieci nigdy nie leżało w ich naturze.

_Jeśli to prawda, to Zachariasz dostanie szału._

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. A niech dostaje. Naprawdę lubiła Zachariasza – czasami nawet przychodziło jej do głowy, że może była w nim zakochana, ale zwykle po prostu miała wrażenie, że w sumie sama jeszcze nie wie – ale zanadto był skupiony na własnym, czystokrwistym dziedzictwie. Hermiona usiłowała się dostosować i udało się jej to pod wieloma względami, ponieważ w czasie trzeciego roku nauczyła się, że sama inteligencja  _nigdzie_ jej nie zaprowadzi. Jeśli to odkrycie zrujnuje poglądy Zachariasza na świat, to po prostu będzie musiał je sobie odbudować.

_A Zachariasz może się mylić, jak każdy._

* * *

Connor był rad, że wstał przed wszystkimi – poza Brugmansją, która zdawała się w ogóle nigdy nie spać – i to nie tylko dlatego, że pisał do Parvati list, który można było uznać za zawstydzający. Dzięki temu jako pierwszemu udało mu się dorwać „Proroka Codziennego” i obśmiać się z niego jak norka, a potem zawyć ze śmiechu jeszcze głośniej, kiedy podał zaskoczonej Brugmansji gazetę.

Oznaczało to również, że mógł się po prostu odchylić na krześle, kiedy Harry i Draco zeszli na śniadanie, wciąż ziewając. Draco usiadł od razu przy stole, podczas gdy Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę kuchni, żeby zrobić im tostu. Connor miał wrażenie, że coraz lepiej radzi sobie z tostami. Jego zaklęcia ognia już nie spopielały całego bochenka chleba, na przykład.

„Prorok” leżał na stole, pierwszą stroną do dołu. Connor celowo go tak położył, żeby najbardziej zaskoczyć wszystkich. Draco burknął pod nosem coś o ludziach, którzy nie byli w stanie nawet odłożyć gazety jak należy, po czym podniósł ją i obrócił.

Jego początkowa reakcja rozczarowała Connora. Nawet nie zaskrzeczał. Nie zaczął wyć, że Rhangnara się myli i jak on w ogóle  _śmie_ twierdzić coś takiego, a Harry ma to w tej chwili naprawić. Przymrużył lekko oczy, jak na siłę starał się rozbudzić.

A potem pobladł gwałtownie, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

Connor przycisnął rękę do ust i stłumił swój chichot rękawem.

Draco czytał artykuł. Connor był w stanie ocenić po jego twarzy, ilekroć docierał do najciekawszych fragmentów. Kiedy przeczytał o tym, że krew nie jest szczególnie istotna, jego twarz zrobiła się szara. Im dalej czytał, tym częściej kręcił głową, aż nie zaczął wyglądać, jakby dostał epilepsji. Connor wiedział, kiedy Draco dotarł do akapitu dotyczącego małżeństw Blacków i Malfoyów, bo warknął i rzucił gazetę w powietrze, sięgając po różdżkę. Connor nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że gazeta stanie zaraz w płomieniach.

Strony Proroka rozleciały się po całej kuchni, ale Connor miał przy sobie różdżkę, więc bez trudu mógł nią poruszyć, wołając „ _Accio_ pierwsza strona!” akurat, kiedy Draco rzucił  _Incendio_ na pozostałe. Smród spopielonego papieru wypełnił pomieszczenie, ale najważniejszy artykuł już śmignął w kierunku Connora, uderzając go mocno w dłoń. Connor uśmiechnął się do Dracona, po czym przyłożył do piersi zdjęcie uśmiechniętego szeroko Thomasa Rhangnary, machającego swoją książką. Draco wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go  _zamordować._ To było zabawne. Connorowi podobało się, kiedy Draco wyglądał morderczo. To oznaczało, że stracił nad sobą panowanie i lada moment zacznie wrzeszczeć zabawne bzdury. Niedawno pojawił się w pokoju Connora i oskarżył go o straszne głupoty. Powiedział, że figiel, który mu wycięli, skrzywdził  _Harry’ego._ Connor wiedział, że to nie mogła być prawda, bo przecież trzymali się teraz dość blisko z bratem, co oznaczało, że Harry przecież sam by o tym z nim porozmawiał – nawet jeśli nie w dniu samego wygłupu, to później.

– Oddaj mi to, Potter – zaperzył się Draco.

– Niby czemu? – zapytał Draco. – To niewinny artykuł. Niczego ci nie zrobił. – Pogłaskał gazetę, jakby to był młody kuguchar i patrzył z fascynacją, jak twarz Dracona ciemnieje jeszcze bardziej. – Poza tym – dodał Connor, dolewając oliwy do ognia – to _prawda._

– Wcale _nie!_ – wrzasnął Draco, a przy ostatnim słowie z ust wyleciała mu strużka śliny. Connor zaklaskał.

– Chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żebyś zachowywał się tak bardzo jak nieczystokrwisty co teraz – powiedział Draconowi. – Czyli jednak artykuł _miał_ rację. Założę się, że twój pradziadek przespał się z mugolką.

Draco zawył i spróbował przeskoczył ponad stołem, żeby go dorwać. Brugmansja jednak go złapała, pokazując, że nawet najdrobniejszy i najsmuklejszy członek stada wciąż pozostawał znacznie potężniejszy od dowolnego czarodzieja, przynajmniej pod względem siły fizycznej. Bez trudu utrzymała Dracona w miejscu, zgrabnym ruchem odbierając mu różdżkę. Connor oparł czoło o blat stołu, niezdolny już do powstrzymywania się od śmiechu.

– Draconie, Connorze, dość tego.

To był Harry, ale nie brzmiał jak brat, tylko jak przywódca. Connor wiedział, że to musi oznaczać, że posunął się za daleko. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał z pokorą na Harry’ego. Harry kiwnął głową, przyjmując przeprosiny. Czasami zdawał się wierzyć, że Connor  _nie mógłby_ celowo wywoływać żadnych tarapatów, w jakich czasami się znajdował, ponieważ był Gryfonem, a Harry uważał Gryfonów za nieco prostolinijnych, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do przebiegłych Ślizgonów. Connor nie sądził, żeby Harry zdawał sobie w ogóle sprawę z własnego uprzedzenia, ale Connor i tak miał zamiar korzystać z tego ile tylko się da.

– Co jest w tym artykule? – zapytał Harry tonem, który oznaczał, że już się domyślał. Wyciągnął rękę, a Connor posłusznie podał mu pierwszą stronę „Proroka”. Harry przeczytał ją pośpiesznie z przymrużonymi oczami. Od czasu do czasu kiwał głową, jakby znajdował tam coś, czego się nie spodziewał, a pod koniec otworzył szerzej oczy. Connor uśmiechnął się. _Też nie sądziłem, że Rhangnara ośmieli się wspomnieć o konkretnych rodzinach, a jednak._

Harry odłożył gazetę z powrotem na stół, po czym obrócił się w kierunku Dracona.

– Brugmansjo, puść go, proszę – powiedział.

Brugmansja momentalnie to zrobiła, po czym odsunęła się lekko, nie spuszczając Harry’ego z oczu. Connor zastanawiał się pobieżnie, czy Harry w ogóle  _zauważył_ , w jaki sposób stado mu się przygląda. Pewnie nie, bo Harry nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na coś takiego. Wychodził z założenia, że po prostu prosił innych o przysługi, a ci wykonywali je dla niego, ponieważ sami czegoś od niego chcieli, albo szanowali prośbę Lokiego. Connor jednak wiedział, że niektóre z wilkołaków szczerze myślą o Harrym jak o swoim prawdziwym przywódcy. Już w zeszłym roku zauważył podobny proces, kiedy uczniowie powoli przestawali postrzegać McGonagall jako podróbkę Dumbledore’a, a zaczynali myśleć o niej jak o prawdziwej dyrektorce.

Szybko jednak spojrzał z powrotem na Dracona, ponieważ to było znacznie bardziej zabawne. Connor przyjął już do wiadomości, że Harry i Draco pewnego dnia się chajtną. Wiedział też, że choć raz musiało dojść między nimi do czegoś intymnego, bo nie był tak tępy, jak jego bratu się chyba czasem wydawało. Wiedział jednak też, że Draco był taki wyniosły i cywilizowany wyłącznie na powierzchni, podczas gdy w środku w dalszym ciągu pozostawał cholernym, pokręconym, nabzdyczonym maminsynkiem. Wyglądało na to, że Harry lada moment otrzyma pod tym względem ostre przypomnienie.

– Ten artykuł to nieprawda – powiedział Draco do Harry’ego błagalnym głosem. Connor wiedział, o co mu naprawdę chodzi: „Spraw, żeby to nie była prawda”. Często tak robił Harry’emu, zwłaszcza kiedy Harry już odebrał Lily jej magię, ale dorósł od tego czasu. Draco najwyraźniej nie.

– To prawda – potwierdził cicho Harry. – Thomas powiedział mi o tym wszystkim już kilka tygodni temu, kiedy skontaktowałem się z nim o nadchodzącym spotkaniu Przymierza Słońca i Cienia.

Draco zagapił się na niego. Harry odpowiedział spokojnym, ale nieugiętym spojrzeniem. Connor uśmiechnął się.  _Czyli nie ustąpi. To dobrze. Harry zdecydowanie za często ustępuje Draco._

– Wszystko? – wyszeptał Draco. – Nawet to, że Mroczny Pan Fallen był szla... znaczy, mugolakiem? Że krew jednak nie ma większego znaczenia? Że nasze rodziny... – Urwał i zadygotał, wyraźnie niezdolny do ciągnięcia tej myśli.

– Z tego, co Thomas jest w stanie określić, to tak, to wszystko prawda – powiedział Harry. – Mógł popełnić gdzieś błąd; to normalne przy tak rozległych badaniach. Ale z tego, co są w stanie w tej chwili powiedzieć, to tak, to prawda.

– _Co_ jest prawdą? – Głos Dracona pogłębił się. Connor pokręcił głową. _Chce zobaczyć, czy Harry faktycznie powie to na głos. Idiota. Oczywiście że tak._

– Że twój dziadek był półkrwi – powiedział Harry.

_Widzisz?_ pomyślał Connor w kierunku Dracona, podczas gdy chłopak obejmował się roztrzęsionymi ramionami.  _Wydawało ci się, że tego nie zrobi, a jednak. Gdyby Lily nie dała mu tego kretyńskiego treningu, to na bank wylądowałby w Gryffindorze._

– Ale to by znaczyło, że jestem w jednej ósmej mugolem – powiedział Draco, głosem przepełnionym odrazą.

– Albo w jednej ósmej mugolakiem – powiedział Harry. – Chyba nie są w stanie tego jeszcze tak do końca określić. Thomas z pewnością się nad tym nie rozwodził.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Mój _dziadek_ był _półkrwi –_ powtórzył, wyglądając, jakby miał się zaraz porzygać.

Connor  _poczuł_ , jak cisza w pomieszczeniu pogłębia się nagle. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Harry tak mocno się skrzywił z gniewu, że aż mu twarz wyglądała na mniejszą.

– No tak – powiedział Harry. – Tak samo jak twój chłopak, który też jest półkrwi.

Draco zagapił się na niego.

– Nie o to mi chodziło i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedział, krzywiąc się nieprzyjemnie.

– Niby w jaki sposób? – zapytał uprzejmie Harry.

– To nie... ty nie... po prostu _wiem_ , że istnieje jakaś różnica – powiedział Draco. – Nie jestem uprzedzony wobec ciebie, Harry. Tu chodzi o moją rodzinę, o krew, którą w sobie mam.

– Czyli krew to jedno, a chuj to zupełnie co innego? – syknął Harry. – Zapamiętam sobie.

Connor był rad, że niczego wtedy nie jadł, bo by się zakrztusił. Zawsze wiedział, że Harry zaczyna się robić wulgarny, kiedy się denerwuje, ale nawet on nie spodziewał się po nim  _czegoś takiego._

– Tu _musi_ być jakaś różnica! – zawył Draco, kiedy Harry odwrócił się od niego. – Daj mi choć szansę, żeby wszystko wytłumaczyć! Mój świat wywrócił się właśnie do góry nogami, dowiedziałem się, że nie jestem tym, za kogo zawsze się miałem, a ty...

– Wiem, że dla ciebie istnieje różnica – powiedział Harry, nie oglądając się. – Dla ciebie zawsze musi istnieć jakaś różnica, Draco. Wydaje mi się, że przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że jestem półkrwistym wyłącznie dlatego, że nie musisz o tym myśleć. Jak tylko zaczynasz, to zaczynają się takie cyrki.

Wyszedł szybkim krokiem z kuchni i zniknął za zakrętem. Brugmansja pośpieszyła za nim. Connor wiedział, ze Harry będzie miał ochronę wilkołaków, póki nie dotrze do sypialni, albo innego bezpiecznego sanktuarium.

Draco opadł z powrotem na krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu, wyglądając jednocześnie na zdegustowanego, wściekłego, zszokowanego i pokonanego. Connor odkaszlnął i wstał. Spojrzenie Dracona momentalnie przeskoczyło na niego, a jego mina momentalnie zalała się nienawiścią.

– Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby nie ty – powiedział.

Connor ponownie się roześmiał, bo nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.

– Och, jasne, Malfoy, w końcu to _ja_ kontroluję „Proroka” i mówię im, co mają wydrukować i kiedy – powiedział. – W dodatku opłaciłem wszystkie badania Rhangnary, dobrze, że to wreszcie rozgryzłeś. Jestem tak potężny, że planowałem to wszystko na długo przed własnym narodzeniem.

– Przecież wie, że nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział Draco. – Nie zapominam, że jest półkrwi, po prostu o tym nie myślę.

– No to może czas zacząć – powiedział Connor i zostawił go tam.

* * *

Rufus chciał herbaty. I eliksir na ból głowy. I wrócić do łóżka, żeby mógł zacząć ten dzień na nowo.

Ale głównie herbaty.

Już przeszukał swój gabinet i upewnił się, że nie miał w nim niczego, w czym mógłby zrobić herbatę. Nie było nawet jego filiżanki. Kiedy tak siedział za biurkiem, zastanawiając się, na co komu mogłaby się przydać jego filiżanka, Percy Weasley wszedł, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty i kopię „Proroka Codziennego”. Bez słowa podał jedną Rufusowi. Rufus sięgnął po nią łapczywie i z ulgą napił się herbaty.

Ukoiła jego ból głowy, dzięki czemu mógł oprzeć się wygodnie w swoim fotelu i odetchnąć z ulgą. Percy już usiadł przy własnym biurku, rozkładając gazetę ruchem osoby, która już raz ją przeczytała. Rufus zebrał się w sobie. Percy wciąż był tylko praktykantem, co oznaczało, że powinien powoli zdobywać doświadczenie w wycenianiu i przewidywaniu reakcji innych. Czas sprawdzić, czy instruktorzy w dalszym ciągu na to naciskali, mimo rezygnacji Moody’ego.

– Jak ci się wydaje, co się teraz stanie? – zapytał Rufus, kiwając w kierunku pierwszej strony.

Percy zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Zwykle, a przynajmniej ilekroć nie wskakiwał między ministra a śmiertelnie niebezpieczne klątwy, był wyjątkowo ostrożny i korzystał ile tylko mógł ze swojego mózgu. Rufus to pochwalał. Mieli już od groma aurorów, którzy byli w każdej chwili gotowi rzucić się do ataku i zdzielić kogoś  _Drętwotą._ Percy był rodzajem aurora, który wiedział, że zadawanie pytań było ważne i co takiego wychwycić w odpowiedziach.

– Cóż, wielu czystokrwistych o rozległych wpływach w ministerstwie, będzie wyjątkowo oburzonych – powiedział Percy. – Pewnie ci bez wpływów też. Wiele czystokrwistych rodzin czerpie swego rodzaju dumę ze swoich nazwisk, czy historii i niektórzy opierają na nich swój handel. Nie my – dodał pośpiesznie. – Ale niektórzy.

Rufus uśmiechnął się słabo i postanowił nie mówić Percy’emu o jego dziadku stryjecznym, który kiedyś spróbował wykpić się aresztem, twierdząc że „przecież jestem Weasleyem!” Kiwnął głową.

– A jak ci się wydaje, co się stanie, jak uwierzy w to wystarczająco wielu ludzi?

Twarz Percy’ego zrobiła się na moment bez wyrazu, ale Rufus nie był w stanie określić, czy tak stało się przez podziw, szok, czy może głębszy namysł.

– Och Merlinie – wyszeptał. – To się skończy na _kompletnym_ chaosie, prawda? Nie tylko na kilku oburzonych czystokrwistych, usiłujących upierać się, że ich dziadkowie czy pradziadkowie wcale nie mieli partnerów na boku. Chaos ogarnie _wszystkich._ Mugolaki zaczną upierać się przy zmianie praw, inni magiczni badacze zacznę kwestionować podstawy etyki, a przecież znajdą się też tacy, którzy spróbują zarobić na tych informacjach, będziemy mieli szarlatanów, obiecującym rodzicom, że są w stanie kontrolować, z jak wielkimi ilościami magii ich dzieci się urodzą... – Percy zawiesił głos, wpatrując się w ścianę.

– Właśnie. – Rufus ponownie zerknął na gazetę i westchnął. Wiedział, że Thomas Rhangnara był sojusznikiem Harry’ego, ale nie był pewien, jak bardzo byli sobie bliscy. Sprawdziły się jednak ostrzeżenia niewymownych, że Harry ściągnie ze sobą jeszcze więcej chaosu. Rewolucja to jedno, ale Rufus już kiedyś miał do czynienia z rewolucjonistami; zwykle mieli wyraźnie określone cele i tendencję do paplania o nich z każdym, kto chciałby ich wysłuchać. Harry był pierwszym, którego głównym celem było najwyraźniej pakowanie się w coraz większe tarapaty, co w jakiś sposób inspirowało innych do robienia dokładnie tego samego.

Niewymowni, w porównaniu do niego, nieśli ze sobą klarowność. Byli również niezwykle otwarci wobec niego, co było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie należał nawet do Departamentu Tajemnic, choć Rufus odnosił wrażenie, że jego pozycja mocno mu w tym pomagała.

Powiedzieli mu, że zdrajcy departamentu okazali się znacznie bardziej przebiegli, niż początkowo uważano. Harry szczerze opisał przeprowadzony na niego atak – co było szczegółem, o którym niewymowni nie wiedzieli, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawili się, żeby porozmawiać o tym z Rufusem. Wówczas wierzyli jeszcze, że „atak” było określeniem wyolbrzymionym, bo ich ludzie naprawdę chcieli tylko porozmawiać z Harrym.

Teraz zrozumieli już, że niektórzy z ich członków zostali  _zobliviatowani,_ a na innych przeprowadzono sen–splątanie, przez co uwierzyli, że niektóre sytuacje wydarzyły się w rzeczywistości, podczas gdy widzieli je tylko w snach. Zarówno  _zobliviatowani,_ jak i sen–splątani odzyskali już swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia, dzięki czemu departament znajdował się o krok bliżej znalezienia zdrajców. Poprosili jednak Rufusa, żeby spróbował powstrzymać Harry’ego przed rozsiewaniem jeszcze większego chaosu. Jeśli Chłopiec, Którzy Przeżył zacznie publicznie wyrażać brak zaufania wobec Departamentu Tajemnic, to społeczeństwo może zacząć nieufnie podchodzić do niewymownych. A teraz niewymowni przyszli do Rufusa z podejrzeniami, że ich zdrajcy otrzymali pomoc spoza departamentu. Mieli podejrzenia co do tego, kto mógłby to być, ale potrzebowali trochę czasu, żeby się upewnić.

Rufus miał nadzieję. Niewymowni byli tak otwarci, jak tylko mogli bez łamania swoich przysiąg danych Kamieniowi, który ich wybrał i który był artefaktem równie starożytnym, potężnym i bezwzględnym co rytuał sprawiedliwości. Nie można było się wycofać z tego, co zaprzysięgnięto na Kamień – ale zdrajcy znaleźli jakiś sposób na ominięcie przysiąg, ponieważ zaczęli fanatycznie skupiać się na bardzo wąskim zakresie obowiązków, które tak naprawdę nie pomagały Departamentowi Tajemnic jako takiemu. Lojaliści w dalszym ciągu prowadzili dochodzenie względem tego, jak to w ogóle było możliwe.

Uzbrojony w tę wiedzę Rufus stawił czoła Harry’emu i spotkał kogoś znacznie gorszego od chłodnego, dumnego chłopca, który nie odpisywał mu na listy ze zwykłego uporu. Spotkał kogoś, kto zdawał się nie pojmować, że na tym świecie istnieli inni ludzie, nie tylko ci, którzy zostaliby objęci jego rewolucją. Spotkał kogoś, komu nie wystarczało już bronienie siebie zwykłą, dostępną wszystkim magią, kto nie udał się na inne piętra ministerstwa w poszukiwaniu pomocy w czasie ataku, ale użył swojego daru  _absorbere_ , zwiększając paranoję zdrajców, jak i prawdopodobieństwo użycia daru na  _innych_ pracownikach ministerstwa.

Rufus obawiał się, że spotkał wtedy niedorosłego Lorda.

Spojrzał w milczeniu na gazetę, na uśmiechniętego mężczyznę, trzymającego książkę o akronimie WUTKRM, napisanym lśniącymi literami i który ewidentnie nie pojmował, czemu inni ludzie mieliby nie cieszyć się na wieść o wynikach jego badań. Rufus miał wrażenie, że jednocześnie patrzy na Harry’ego i wszystkich jego sojuszników – tańczących ponad otchłanią, nie pojmujących bezdennej przestrzeni pod sobą, ale mimo to ludzi, którzy niebawem w nią spadną.

Rufus wiedział, że musiał poczekać, ponieważ o to właśnie poprosili go niewymowni, mimo że równowaga w ministerstwie między nim a Amelią wreszcie zaczęła się stopniowo przechylać w jego kierunku, nawet jeśli wyjątkowo nieznacznie. Nie mógł teraz nawet wysłać listu do Harry’ego, bo przecież Harry go zignoruje przez wzgląd na dumę i przekonanie, że dobrze wie, co robi.

_Ależ mnie to wkurza_ , pomyślał,  _że muszę tylko czekać, podczas gdy moje ministerstwo rozpada się wokół mnie na kawałki, a najwspanialszy czarodziej, jakiego mamy, nasza najjaśniejsza nadzieja, zaczyna przede wszystkim zwracać uwagę wyłącznie na siebie i tych, których poprzysiągł chronić. Nie chciałbym być na jego miejscu, kiedy światem wstrząsną jego poczynania._

* * *

– A tu mamy nasze główne prasy – krzyczał wesoło Dionizos Hornblower, żeby można było go usłyszeć ponad klekotem i harmidrem maszyn, produkujących „ _Vox Populi”_. – Działają, oczywiście, bez skrzatów domowych, wyłącznie dzięki naszej własnej magii.

– Oczywiście – mruknęła Honoria, patrząc jak rzeczone maszyny lśniły, zawijały się w sobie i tańczyły w sztywnych poruszeniach metali. Prasa Menad korzystała z ogromnego domu, stojącego niemal na końcu Pokątnej. Honorię zastanawiało nieco, czy musieli płacić jakieś kosmiczne sumy okolicznym sklepikarzom, żeby zignorowali hałas, czy też wykupili to miejsce tylko tymczasowo, bo planowali się rozrosnąć. Dionizos wyglądał na człowieka, który lubi się rozrastać.

Był niesłychanie uradowany, kiedy Honoria pojawiła się i powiedziała mu, że chciałaby pracować z nim jako przedstawiciel Harry’ego w Prasie Menad. I prawdę mówiąc Honoria również była uradowana. Dionizos był bezczelny, zdecydowanie za bardzo pewny siebie i niesłychanie głośny, jak to mieli w zwyczaju ludzie, którzy niedawno zostali na coś nawróceni. (Wszak matka Honorii też nie była w stanie się zamknąć o poślubieniu czystokrwistego czarodzieja). Czcił Harry’ego jednym oddechem, po czym krytykował go głośno następnym, zwykle za jego zbyt ostrożne podejście do wszystkiego. Wydzierał się na pracujących w  _„Populi”_ ludzi – korektorów artykułów, redaktorów technicznych, twórców magicznych sów, które wszystko dostarczały – a oni wrzeszczeli w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie nie zastraszeni. Zdążył już wspomnieć, że trafił do Azkabanu, walczył z aurorami, zakradał się na terytorium wroga w czasie Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem, przespał się raz z nieznajomą, która następnego ranka okazała się być śmierciożerczynią, jak i wiele więcej podobnych historii, które Honoria chciała usłyszeć w pełni. Ignifer by go nienawidziła.

Bez względu na to, do jakiego domu w Hogwarcie nie uczęszczał, teraz był ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego co _gryfońskie._ O ile w ogóle chodził do szkoły. Honoria nie była pewna, czy nie spędził czasem okresu między jedenastym a siedemnastym rokiem życia na bieganiu po kontynencie i pobieraniu nauk o mrocznych sztukach, nielegalnych zaklęciach i magii krwi.

Ależ Honoria się stęskniła za takim rodzajem ludzi.

– Tej sowie brakuje lewego skrzydła, Jamie! – ryknął Dionizos na jednego ze swoich pracowników, który pewnie nawet nie nazywał się Jamie, ale momentalnie zabrał się za poprawianie błędu. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Honorii, obdarzając ją szerokim uśmiechem. – Otrzymaliśmy już od groma artykułów o tej nowej teorii – powiedział. – Wódka ram, czy jak jej tam. Fascynujący nonsens. Czytałaś może?

Honoria zamrugała.

– Ach, nie. – Ostatnio dzieliła swój czas na wizyty w Prasie Menad – no, początkowo na szpiegowaniu ich – szukaniu stad londyńskich, żeby pomóc im w ustaleniu jak najszybszych tras ucieczki w razie pojawienia się departamentu, oraz na jebaniu się z Ignifer.

– Szkoda – powiedział Dionizos. – Przeczytałem wczoraj pierwszych kilkaset stron. Zmienił moje podejście do kilku spraw. _Kompletnie_ zmienił moje podejście do innych. Ten młody Harry to prawdziwy zmianmajster, co nie?

– Nawet nie wiem, co by to mogło znaczyć – powiedziała Honoria. Czuła się, jakby jej szeroki uśmiech miał lada moment przepołowić głowę. Ledwie nadążała za rozmową. Jakie to _fantastyczne._

– To znaczy, że pojawia się gdzieś i to miejsce się zmienia – powiedział Dionizos. – Ale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, więc jest na to gotowy, zamiast po prostu kryć się w cieniu. Zmienia środek ciężkości, jak to mawia paru moich znajomych mugoli. Hepzibah, żebym nie musiał tam podchodzić i kończyć za ciebie tej korekty! Gratulacje, Jamie, mój drogi chłopcze, teraz sowie brakuje prawego skrzydła. Tak, Harry wie jak podchodzić do zmian.

Honoria roześmiała się.  _Strasznie_ dobrze się bawiła. Będzie musiała podziękować Harry’emu za przydzielenie jej tego zadania.

I wtedy całe pomieszczenie zalało się czerwienią. Honoria poderwała z zaskoczeniem głowę. Wiszące pod sufitem ogromne kule, wypełnione światłem, które nie wydzielało żadnego ciepła, do tej pory lśniły na złoto–biało, ale teraz żarzyły się wściekłą czerwienią, niczym płomienie rogogona węgierskiego.

– Co to znaczy? – zapytała.

Kiedy spojrzała na Dionizosa, zobaczyła że już ma w oczach blask bitewny, a w ręce trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę.

– To znaczy, że ktoś naruszył moje osłony – powiedział radośnie. – Ktoś użył nietypowego dla naszej prasy, potężnego artefaktu. Niewymowni się pojawili. Tak myślałem, że to zrobią. – Jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył. – Jestem na nich gotowy.

– Co? – zapytała z oszołomieniem Honoria i wtedy niewymowni zaatakowali.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała czegoś takiego. Szare szaty wyskakiwały bezszelestnie ze wszystkich stron, jakby skraplały się z mgły, która powoli przesączała się przez ściany. Nieśli ze sobą szklane kule, cienkie, miedziane pałąki, czy plamy światła, od których Honorię oczy rozbolały, ale i tak nie była w stanie odwrócić od nich wzroku. Niektórzy z całą pewnością mieli przy sobie miecze. Poziom magii w pomieszczeniu wzrósł do stopnia, którego Honoria jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła, nawet w czasie spotkań z Harrym.

Dionizos zawył radośnie.

– Witajcie, łajzy! – zawołał, po czym machnął różdżkami w geście, którego Honoria nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. – _Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale lwy ryczą._

Karmazynowa poświata świateł nabrała na intensywności. Następnie ściany zaczęły wyglądać, jakby stanęły w ogniu, a spośród płomieni wyszły kształty, które nabrały na kształcie i solidności w miarę lotu. Honoria miała wrażenie, że one również były magicznymi tworami, zupełnie jak sowy, ale te wyglądały jak lwy. Kiedy wylądowały, każda z ich paszczy była pełna kłów, a łapy pełne ostrych pazurów.

Niewymowni odwrócili się, żeby się z nimi rozprawić. Honoria widziała, jak niektóre z mieczy opadają i choć przecięły tylko cienie stworzeń, to te i tak wyły i znikały. Jeden z lwów rzucił się na trzymane przez niewymownego światło, a jego pysk nagle zwęglił się, jakby był ćmą, która podleciała za blisko do ognia. Honoria już zmieniała się w mewę, żeby wznieść się ponad cały ten chaos i znaleźć z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy zobaczyła jak inny niewymowny rozszarpuje lwa na strzępy za pomocą dwóch połówek szklanej kuli.

Ale lwy też wyrządzały sporo szkód, rozrywając szare płaszcze, a spod ich pazurów krew tryskała obficie. W dodatku ludzie Dionizosa zdążyli już poderwać różdżki, jakby byli na to przygotowani. W tym momencie Honoria wiedziała już, że podjęła dobrą decyzję, zmieniając się w swoją formę animagiczną, bez względu na to, ilu ludzi jej w tym momencie nie widziało. Powietrze zaczęły przeszywać kolory  _Drętwoty_ ,  _Diffindo_ i innych, więcej niż byłaby w stanie zliczyć, w dodatku od czasu do czasu oślepiał ją blask rzuconej klątwy tnącej. Zadygotała, rozpoznając ją i myśląc o zimnej, październikowej nocy, kiedy spadła między Harry’ego i Igora Karkarowa, pozwalając by jedna z takich klątw rozcięła ją od brzucha do obojczyka.

Dionizos przebywał w samym środku tego wszystkiego, prowadząc ludzi do ataku zupełnie jak mistrz cyrkowy, przeprowadzający sztuczki. Honoria zorientowała się, że jego okrzyki zachęty w sumie niewiele różniły się tonem od uwag, jakie rzucał wcześniej pracownikom, upewniając się, że wszystko pojawi się w gazecie jak należy. Miał wokół siebie tarczę, która zdawała się pożerać wszelkie ataki, jakimi niewymowni starali się w niego trafić, ale w żaden sposób nie powstrzymywała jego własnych klątw przed wylatywaniem. Honoria zobaczyła, jak paraliżuje i wprowadza w stan szoku dwójkę niewymownych, których szaty odsłoniły przerażone, blade twarze, a potem przez dobre dwie minuty pojedynkował się z kolejnym, nim nie załatwił go czymś, co Honoria oceniła na zaklęcie o opóźnionym zapłonie, które kompletnie oślepiło przeciwnika.

Grom zaklęć, lwich ryknięć i szczekotu niektórych artefaktów, od którego aż w zębach dzwoniło, trwał zaledwie kilka minut, ale to było i tak aż nadto dla Honorii.  _Naprawdę wolę zaplanowane bitwy, taka jak ta o Leśną Twierdzę_ , pomyślała, zataczając niepewnie koła i unikając klątw rzuconych przez ludzi, którzy ją przypadkiem zauważyli.

Następnie wszyscy niewymowni, którzy jeszcze stali na nogach, zniknęli, zabierając ze sobą artefakty. Lwy momentalnie zamarły i obróciły się w kierunku Dionizosa, pochylając przed nim łby, niczym zrobione z płomieni cienie. Następnie wskoczyły z powrotem w ściany, wtapiając się w nie, a światła pod sufitem ponownie zrobiły się białe. Dionizos rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z wprawą, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Jamie, pomóż Hepzibah zabandażować tę ranę – powiedział. – Diana, masz wolne do końca dnia; zmykaj do domu. Godryku, na litość wszystkiego co święte, siadaj, albo _osobiście_ cię posadzę.

Honoria powróciła ostrożnie na poziom gruntu, zmieniając się po drodze z powrotem w człowieka. Dionizos zobaczył ją i uśmiechnął się.

– Tu jesteś – powiedział. – Powinienem był rozpoznać tę mewę. Podoba mi się, podoba. Pasuje do ciebie.

– Brzmisz... jakbyś był na to wszystko przygotowany – powiedziała Honoria, patrząc na leżącego na podłodze niewymownego. Nawet ci z głębokimi ranami wydawali się być po prostu nieprzytomni, a nie martwi. Spodziewała się, że lada moment zmienią się mgłę i znikną, ale do niczego takiego nie doszło. Po prostu tam leżeli.

– Bo byłem – powiedział Dionizos. – Zawsze dochodzi do czegoś takiego, ilekroć jakiemuś łajdakowi wydaje się, że zaczynam sprawiać zbyt wiele kłopotów. – Kiwnął raz i drugi. – Opracowałem plan bitwy z moimi ludźmi i używamy wyłącznie takich zaklęć, które nie wpakują nas do Tullianum. Poza tym niewymowni zawsze starają się unikać zabijania i wolą brać jeńców. Odpłacanie się tym samym wydawało się po prostu sprawiedliwe. – Ponownie kiwnął głową. – Żeby nie było, to był, jak do tej pory, najpoważniejszy z ich ataków. Ale i tak wiedziałem, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Naprawdę ich irytuję tymi ciągłymi artykułami.

– A lwy? – zapytała Honoria.

Dionizos zachichotał.

– Spodobały ci się? Zrobiłem je za pomocą artefaktu, który im kiedyś zarąbałem. I tę tarczę też. Jak i kilka innych zaklęć. – Puścił do niej oczko. – Oczywiście, jeśli wspomnisz o tym komukolwiek poza Harrym, to będę wiedział, kto ma długi jęzor.

– Jak udało ci się cokolwiek ukraść z Departamentu Tajemnic? – zapytała Honoria. Musiała usiąść. Dionizos zaprowadził ją do krzesła, zanim zdążyła nawet się za nim rozejrzeć.

– Tak już bywa, kiedy ktoś stara się ciebie zrekrutować i zmienia zdanie – powiedział wesoło Dionizos. – Chcieli zmienić moje wspomnienia i przykuć do czegokolwiek, co trzyma tam w dole ich wszystkich więźniów. Kradzież to najlżejsza kara, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. Łajzy. – Honoria zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że to chyba było jego ulubione wyzwisko.

– A co zrobisz z... z nimi? – Honoria kiwnęła głową w kierunku schwytanych niewymownych. Spojrzenie Dionizosa podążyło za jej własnym i nagle jego mina zrobiła się niezwykle surowa.

– W tej chwili? Wyśmieję ministerstwo w „ _Populi”._ A potem pokażę im kolejną zabawkę, jaką im kiedyś ukradłem. Łajzy są odporne na Veritaserum, ale na to nie mogą być. – Dionizos zatarł ręce z radości. – A potem przekażę Harry’emu, co udało mi się z nich wyciągnąć. Jeśli będę w nastroju do tego. Na pewno jednak wszystko, co od nich usłyszę, pojawi się w „ _Populi”._ Ludzie zasługują na poznanie prawdy.

Honoria oparła się na ręce i pokręciła głową. Podejrzewała, że obecnie jej głównym zadaniem będzie przekonanie Dionizosa do podzielenia się jednak wszystkim z Harrym, ponieważ niewymowni byli również wrogami Harry’ego, jak i wyciągnięcie od samego Dionizosa, czego nauczył się o Departamencie Tajemnic w czasie swojego krótkiego pobytu w nim. Możliwe, że podzieli się tym z nią bez większego problemu, ale Honoria nie założyłaby się o to. Przecież lada moment mógł zmienić zdanie.

_Merlinie, jakie to zabawne. Przynajmniej teraz wiem, czego po nim oczekiwać._

Odchyliła się i uśmiechnęła do Dionizosa.

– Postawisz ministerstwo w bardzo złym świetle – powiedziała.

Dionizos zarechotał.

– I dobrze. Zasłużyli sobie. Łajzy.


	24. Rozdział osiemnasty: Dionizos i jego menady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo jak już raz się prowadzi do czegoś chaos, to on się będzie tylko rozrastał.

– Niewymowni, z którymi rozmawiał, potwierdzili że zaatakowali prasę, ponieważ chcieli jej zamknięcia – powiedziała Honoria, siedząc z oczami półprzymkniętymi z radości i popijając sok pomarańczowy, który Harry jej podał, kiedy odmówiła herbaty. – I jeszcze coś, czego w pierwszej chwili nie chciał mi wyjawić, póki nie zapewniłam go, że to dotrze wyłącznie do twoich uszu i nie dalej. – Rzuciła Harry’emu enigmatyczne spojrzenie. Harry przytaknął. Przecież nie poleci z dowolnymi rewelacjami, które Honoria miała mu zamiar zaraz przekazać, do „Proroka” czy coś. Już sam fakt, że Hornblower miał zamiar napisać o tym na łamach „ _Populi”_ będzie wystarczająco szokujące.

Honoria odetchnęła.

– Naprawdę chcieli go złapać... jego i właściwie każdego, kto by im wpadł w ręce. _Zobliviatowaliby_ mnie i każdego, kogo jeszcze nie udało im się schwytać. Dionizos powiedział, że tak właśnie zwykle działają. Niewymowni zazwyczaj starają się pojmać jeńców, a nie zabijać, chyba że ktoś bezpośrednio zaatakował Departament Tajemnic. Wydaje mu się też, że to właśnie dlatego frakcja niewymownych stara się zidentyfikować wilkołaki za pomocą obroży i papierów, zamiast po prostu ich pozabijać, jak to pragnie zrobić Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii.

– A co potem _robią_ tym więźniom? – wyszeptał Harry, czując jak przeszywa go konwulsyjny dreszcz na myśl o zniknięciu pewnego dnia w trzewiach ministerstwa na dobre.

– Tego nie udało mu się ustalić – powiedziała Honoria, uśmiechając się smutno. – A przynajmniej nie od tych niewymownych. Dionizos powiedział, że składają przysięgę o niewyjawianiu tajemnic. I tak był zaskoczony, że tak wiele zdołał z nich wyciągnąć. – Postukała palcami o szklankę. – Ale w oparciu o swój krótki trening, jaki od nich otrzymał, był w stanie się domyślić.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Wciąż ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek poczytalny podszedłby do Dionizosa Hornblowera i poprosił go o utrzymanie tajemnicy.

– W takim razie co podejrzewa?

– Wykorzystują magię i ciała więźniów. Powiedział, że to po prostu ma sens, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że próbowali złapać nawet ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że to nie był przyjemny uśmiech. Falco Parkinson powiedział mu, że najważniejszą jego cechą była magia. Cóż, czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że niewymowni uważali tak samo? W dodatku pewnie interesował ich czarodziej, który sam był w stanie wchłaniać magię.  _Szkoda, że nie mogę nasłać ich na Voldemorta._

Pobawił się przez chwilę pomysłem rozgłoszenia, że Voldemort powoli wraca do siebie, ale pokręcił głową. Nie było to warte paniki, która rozniosłaby się na te wieści, w dodatku raczej nie odwróci uwagi niewymownych od czegokolwiek, czym się właśnie zajmują, włącznie z wpływaniem na ministra.

– Dziękuję za przydzielenie mnie do Prasy Menad – powiedziała Honoria, ponownie ścigając na siebie uwagę Harry’ego. – _Uwielbiam_ to miejsce. Jak dorosnę, to chcę być taka jak Dionizos. – Szczerzyła się szeroko.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– A nie wystarczy po prostu go przelecieć? – zapytał, rad że może się z nią jakoś podroczyć.

– Proszę cię. – Honoria wstała, wzruszając ramionami. – Zupełnie jakby mężczyźni w ogóle mnie interesowali. Gdyby tak było, to już dawno znalazłabym kogoś na to miejsce.

– Tybalta? – Harry wiedział, że byli starymi przyjaciółmi.

– Między innymi. – Honoria puściła mu oczko, po czym odwróciła się i podeszła do stojącego po przeciwnej stronie pokoju kominka, podłączonego do sieci fiuu. Cisnęła garść zielonego proszku w płomienie, zawołała „Smocze legowisko!” i zniknęła.

Harry odchylił się, założył przedramiona za głową i zamknął oczy. Znajdował się w samym środku wzburzonego, bulgoczącego kotła i nie mógł wycofać się do Sanktuarium, bo nikt tego kotła nie dopilnuje w czasie jego nieobecności. Czuł się wręcz, jakby tańczące na pierwszej stronie „ _Vox Populi”_ menady lada moment miały wyjść zza zakrętu i rzucić się na niego, rozrywając go na strzępy za każdy popełniony do tej pory błąd.

Musiał  _planować,_ musiał  _pomyśleć_ i niektóre z tych celów zajmą mu dłużej niż dzień.

Póki co jednak uznał, że równie dobrze może wrócić do pozbawionej Dracona sypialni i w miarę możliwości spróbować się jakoś wyspać. Harry wiedział, że świat zrobi się znacznie cięższy do zniesienia rano, kiedy wszyscy przeczytają już publikację Hornblowera.

* * *

Ignifer wyczuła powrót Honorii, dzięki lekkiemu spięciu przepuszczających ją osłon, ale nie mogła opuścić pokoju i wyjść jej na powitanie, choćby nie wiem jak tego chciała. Zajęta była inną rozmową z zupełnie inną kobietą, patrzącą na nią spośród płomieni. To była jej matka, Artemis, która fiukała do niej każdego dnia od ostatnich szesnastu lat, usiłując przekonać ją do zmiany zdania i ponownego zadeklarowania się Światłu. Opieranie się jej namowom stało się znacznie łatwiejsze, odkąd Ignifer zaczęła dzielić łoże z Honorią.

Tym razem coś się zmieniło. Artemis wyraziła swoje oburzenie zachowaniem Ignifer. Poprosiła ją o ustąpienie przed ojcem, dzięki czemu Cupressus zyskałby możliwość wybaczenia swojej córce i powitania jej z powrotem. Ignifer odmówiła. Tym razem jednak Artemis pozostała pośród płomieni, rozglądając się po pokoju, jakby podziwiała wystrój. Ignifer stała z założonymi rękami, nie kończąc połączenia, póki jej matka nie wycofa się pierwsza. To byłoby  _nieuprzejme._

– Czy nie masz czasami wrażenia – odezwała się wreszcie jej matka – że istnieją pewne sprawy, których nie możesz omawiać ze swoimi pozbawionymi honoru, mrocznymi towarzyszami? Czy nie natrafiasz czasem na tematy, które są dla ciebie niewymowne?

Ignifer otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, po czym zamknęła je powoli. Przyjrzała się swojej matce. Artemis patrzyła na nią błagalnie.

Ignifer bez trudu zrozumiała jej niemą wiadomość.  _Podejrzewa, że niewymowni obserwują ich dom. I czemu miałaby nie?_

Wiedziała, jeszcze z czasów kiedy była małą dziewczynką i wciąż uważała swojego ojca za najwspanialszego czarodzieja na świecie, jak i środek wszechświata, że rodzina Apollonis miała w posiadaniu artefakty, których wielu czarodziejów się obawiało, przez co woleliby ich ich pozbawić. Cupressus wyjaśnił jej, że to tylko świadczy o ich krótkowzroczności. Inni czarodzieje uważali, że te artefakty były niebezpieczne, ale tak naprawdę takie nie były, o ile tylko traktowano je z szacunkiem. Tego rodzaju artefakty potrafiły pozbawić człowieka ręki czy nogi wyłącznie, jeśli ktoś je zmusi do niewolniczej pracy, albo podejdzie do nich jak do dzikich bestii. Należało traktować je z szacunkiem, albo wcale.

A potem nastąpił dzień, kiedy Ignifer wróciła do domu z zajęć dodatkowych i zobaczyła, że wszystkie artefakty zniknęły. Jej matka była przeraźliwie blada, a ojciec miał poparzoną twarz. Nie chciał niczego wyjaśnić. Ciągle tylko pocierał palcami strzęp szarego materiału.

Ignifer dowiedziała się, że niewymowni zaatakowali ich dom i zabrali wszystkie artefakty, które określili jako „zbyt niebezpieczne”, by mogły być w posiadaniu jednej rodziny, nawet jeśli ta rodzina była najbardziej oddaną Światłu w Irlandii. Dowiedziała się o tym bardzo okrężną drogą, jak to zwykle bywało w domu Apollonisów. Plotki, pogłoski, zasłyszane przypadkiem półsłówka stopniowo skraplały się w rzeczywistość.

Nie wierzyła, nawet teraz, jakoby zrabowane im artefakty należały do tego samego rodzaju, co te, które zwykle znajduje się w posiadaniu niebezpiecznych kryminalistów. Cupressus nie zniósłby czegoś mrocznego w swoim domu, co tylko tłumaczy jego reakcję na deklarację Ignifer. Z całą pewnością musiały być świetliste i najwyraźniej wydawało mu się również, że wystarczająco bezpieczne.

A teraz wyglądało na to, że niewymowni znów na niego naciskają, albo przynajmniej znalazł się pod ich obserwacją. Może usiłują nakłonić go do działania wbrew Harry’emu?

– Istnieje wiele spraw, które ciężko mi poruszyć – powiedziała ostrożnie Ignifer, obserwując swoją matkę. – Zostałam wychowana w Świetle i nawet ci, którzy zadeklarowali się wyjątkowo późno w życiu, nie wiedzą co o mnie myśleć. – Usłyszała, że drzwi za nią otworzyły się i wiedziała, że Honoria weszła do pokoju. Twarz Artemis spięła się, ale wciąż nie zerwała połączenia. – Ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że czasem milczenie okazuje się być najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Artemis zamknęła z ulgą oczy.

– Tak, to prawda – wyszeptała. – Milczenie i odzywanie się wyłącznie, kiedy przyjdzie na to pora. Cieszę się, że mnie rozumiesz, córko. – Następnie połączenie fiuu zgasło, a zieleń płomieni zaczęła migotać i zanikać. Ignifer pokręciła głową.

Honoria objęła ją w pasie i pochyliła się po pocałunek.

– Co to miało być?

– Wygląda na to, że niewymowni usiłują skłonić mojego ojca do robienia tego, czego od niego chcą – powiedziała Ignifer, odwracając się i wtulając twarz we włosy Honorii. Tak przyjemnie pachniała i w przeciągu paru ostatnich miesięcy Ignifer stopniowo zaczynała pozwalać sobie na myślenie, że ten zapach jednak nie zostanie wyrwany jej z rąk, jak tylko zacznie się do niego przyzwyczajać. – A może zmusić go do działania wbrew Harry’emu.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym Honoria parsknęła.

– Starają się pomiatać _twoim ojcem?_ – zapytała. – Facetem tak upartym, że od ponad _dekady_ nie chciał pogodzić się nawet z własną cholerną _córką?_

– Właśnie – wymamrotała jej do ucha Ignifer. – Życzę im dobrej zabawy z Cupressusem Apollonisem. – Po raz pierwszy od szesnastu lat była w stanie wyobrazić sobie swojego ojca w działaniu bez typowego, towarzyszącego tym myślom bólu, jak i subtelne, bezwzględne okowy, jakie zacznie nakładać na niewymownym, którzy spróbują nim zmanipulować. Cupressus nie odpuszczał swojej rodzinie, ale w podobny sposób podchodził do innych, oddanych Światłu rodzin w Irlandii, do stopnia, w którym wszystkie uznawały go za swojego przywódcę. Tylko on, poza Harrym, przychodził Ignifer do głowy jako osoba, której w żadnym wypadku nie przerażą czający się w cieniach łowcy ministerstwa.

Kiedy Ignifer powróciła ze swojego lekkiego oszołomienia, zorientowała się, że Honoria chichocze.

– Ja też – mruknęła. – A teraz. Łóżko? – Przechyliła z nadzieją głowę.

Ignifer pocałowała ją.

– Tylko jeśli tego chcesz.

* * *

Harry ziewnął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, po czym skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową. Ostatnia noc nie była szczególnie produktywna pod kątem snu; czasem udawało mu się zdrzemnąć nawet pełną godzinę, nim znowu musiał wstać i wznowić krążenie po pokoju, ponieważ przyszedł mu do głowy nowy plan, albo przemyślenie, albo kolejny pomysł, który pomógł mu poukładać wszystko znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. Noc jednak minęła i teraz gardło bolało go ze zmęczenia, a wzrok czasem rozmazywał.

Ale może to potem naprawić większą ilością snu, a przynajmniej wymyślił rozwiązania, które nigdy nie przyszłyby mu do głowy w czasie, jak zwykle, zapracowanego dnia. Kiedy schodził po schodach, czuł jak wypełnia go cicha pewność siebie, która odbijała się w jego rześkim chodzie. Znajdował się w samym środku chaosu, ale jego priorytety musiały, mimo wszystko, pozostać takie same: pozostać na ścieżce  _vatesa_ , chronić ludzi, którzy zwrócili się do niego o pomoc, żyć w ciągłym ruchu i kontynuować własne leczenie pośród wszystkiego innego. Właściwie to odnosił wrażenie, ze Scrimgeour zawodził świat czarodziejów właśnie dlatego, że pozwolił, by ten chaos zagnieździł się w miejscu jego prywatnych priorytetów.

Wszedł do kuchni, tylko poniekąd zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeden z wilkołaków, prawdopodobnie Brugmansja, szła zaraz za nim. Zawsze zdawały się potrzebować trzymać go oku. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinno go to martwić; nie sądził, żeby równie uważnie przyglądali się Lokiemu. Jeśli nie są w stanie zaufać mu, że w razie czego umie o siebie zadbać, to mogą zacząć powątpiewać, czy Harry w ogóle będzie w stanie zadbać  _o nich_ , a między watahą a alfą musiało istnieć wzajemne zaufanie. Wszystko, co Harry do tej pory przeczytał na ten temat, zgadzało się przynajmniej pod tym jednym względem.

_Czyli kolejna sprawa do rozważenia._

W kuchni przebywała tylko jedna osoba: Draco, który siedział przy stole, krzywiąc się w kierunku gazety. Pod tym kątem Harry nie był w stanie ustalić, czy to był „Prorok” czy „ _Vox Populi”._ Podejrzewał jednak, że to nie ma większego znaczenia w tym momencie.

Draco poderwał głowę, kiedy go zobaczył, po czym wbił w niego wzrok. Harry tylko kiwnął do niego. Potrzebował... porozmawiać z Draconem. To był najlepszy opis tego, co miał zamiar mu powiedzieć. Nie chciał krzyczeć, oczywiście, ale „pogodzenie się” sugerowałoby istnienie znacznie głębszej zadry między nimi, niż Harry podejrzewał, ze faktycznie jest, a „przeprosiny” byłyby fałszywe. Może lepszym określeniem byłoby „stawienie czoła prawdzie”.

– Dzień dobry, Draco – powiedział cicho Harry. – Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, jeśli nie masz nic naprzeciw. – Jeśli Draco powie mu, że ma spierdalać, to po prostu zje śniadanie i pójdzie porozmawiać z kimś innym. Snape był dobrym kandydatem.

Draco zamrugał, jakby kompletnie się tego po nim nie spodziewał, po czym spojrzał ponad ramieniem Harry’ego i skrzywił się. Harry obejrzał się. Tak jak mu się wydawało, stała za nim Brugmansja, patrząc na niego swoimi bursztynowymi oczami.

– Nie życzę sobie publiczności – warknął Draco.

– W porządku – powiedział Harry i zauważył samą końcówkę szczerego zaskoczenia, które pojawiło się na twarzy Dracona, nim nie przykryło go opanowanie Malfoyów. _Wydawało mu się, że odmówię kompletnie rozsądnej prośbie? No doprawdy. Przecież odmawiam tylko głupim._ Harry kiwnął głową do Brugmansji. – Idziemy do mojego pokoju. Czy możesz stanąć na straży i upewnić się, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi?

– Może coś podsłuchać – powiedział Draco.

– Rzucę osłonę, która do tego nie dopuści – powiedział Harry.

– A może ja chcę zostać tutaj? – burknął Draco, krzyżując ręce na piersi i krzywiąc się.

– Przecież nie możemy zamknąć kuchni, inni ludzie muszą mieć możliwość zjedzenia śniadania – powiedział Harry.

Draco otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je i wstał. Patrzył na Harry’ego z większym zainteresowaniem. Harry podniósł brew w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się blado, po czym gestem wskazał Draconowi wyjście z kuchni.

Brugmansja złapała go za ramię.

– Dziki, jesteś pewien, że przebywanie z nim sam na sam to teraz dobry pomysł? – wyszeptała. – Loki radził sobie z Gudrun, ale byli bratnimi duszami. Nie byli w stanie się tak naprawdę skrzywdzić.

Harry ścisnął jej dłoń.

– Nic mi nie będzie, Brugmansjo, ale _naprawdę_ doceniłbym, gdybyś rozmawiała z każdym, kto akurat będzie chciał ze mną porozmawiać i odsyłała każdego na później. No i, oczywiście, gdybyś sama nie próbowała zdjąć mojej osłony, żeby nas podsłuchać – dodał, zauważając czubek różdżki wystający z jej szaty.

Brugmansja spuściła wzrok.

– My tylko chcemy, żebyś był bezpieczny, alfo, to wszystko – powiedziała.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, po czym zaczekał, aż przytaknęła. Czuł spojrzenie, jakie Draco wbijał mu w plecy i wiedział, że równowaga w jego umyśle przechyla się z gniewu na namysł. A przynajmniej tak było, jeśli Draco był choć odrobinę ślizgoński.

Harry ruszył po schodach, Draco tuż za nim, a Brugmansja niemal  _deptała_ Draconowi po piętach. Pozwolił Draconowi zobaczyć, jak narzuca na pokój osłonę, która nie pozwoli nikomu z zewnątrz na podsłuchanie ich, nawet za pomocą mniej znanych czy sprytniejszych zaklęć podsłuchujących. Brugmansja zajęła pozycję przy drzwiach jako stróż, a Harry wszedł z Draconem do środka i zamknął drzwi silnym zaklęciem.

Obrócił się. Draco już miał z powrotem ręce założone na piersi i nadąsany wyraz twarzy. Harry nie sądził, żeby było to w pełni szczere. Draco miał zamiar naciskać i zobaczyć, na ile będzie mógł sobie pozwolić. Już nie raz tak było. Harry’emu aż ciężko było się w tym momencie nie uśmiechnąć. Opłaciło się zorganizowanie tej rozmowy na poważnie, jak między dwójką dorosłych, zamiast sprowadzania jej do wrzasków.

– To, co mi wczoraj zrobiłeś, było złe – zaczął Draco. – _Wiedziałeś_ o tej teorii, a i tak nic mi o niej nie powiedziałeś!

– Owszem, wiedziałem o małżeństwach Blacków i Malfoyów, jak i o ogólnych założeniach Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii – powiedział Harry. – Przykro mi, że cię o tym nie uprzedziłem... o ile jesteś w stanie zagwarantować mi, że przyjąłbyś to wcześniej do wiadomości.

– Co proszę? – Draco zamrugał.

– Gdybym powiedział ci o wszystkim, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem o tym od Thomasa – powiedział Harry, patrząc uważnie Draconowi w oczy – czy przyjąłbyś to do wiadomości? Czy też mimo wszystko wciąż czułbyś odrazę na myśl, że twój dziadek był półkrwi?

Wzrok Dracona uskoczył lekko w prawo, nim nie odpowiedział:

– Oczywiście, że przyjąłbym to do wiadomości! Bo omówilibyśmy to prywatnie, bez wystawiania mnie na pośmiewisko na oczach twojego skretyniałego brata!

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Kłamiesz, Draco i nie, nie potrzebuję legilimencji, żeby wiedzieć to na pewno – dodał, kiedy Draco otworzył usta z protestem. – Powinienem był zająć się tym wszystkim lepiej. Jestem w stanie to przyznać. Powinienem był cię o tym uprzedzić. Ale i tak nie sądzę, żebyś przyjął to do wiadomości, bez względu na okoliczności.

– _Czemu_ musiał zrobić coś takiego? – wypalił Draco. – Przecież _musi_ zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że małżeństwo moich rodziców jest obecnie jedynym istniejącym związkiem Blacków i Malfoyów! Przez niego cała nasza trójka wypadła źle. Musiał zrobić to celowo! Czemu jeszcze nie wywaliłeś go z sojuszu za zdradę przeciw twojemu narzeczonemu i jego ojcu?

– Bo on tak tego nie postrzega – powiedział Harry, mrugając. Wiedział, że krew była ważna dla Dracona, ale jakim cudem mógł spędzić w towarzystwie Thomasa choćby pięć minut i nie przekonać się o czymś tak podstawowym? – Uważa to po prostu za interesujący fakt. Możliwe, że też zabawny, biorąc pod uwagę, jak głośno te rodziny deklarowały, że są czystokrwiste do szpiku kości. Jestem pewien, że powiedział znacznie więcej, ale Rita Skeeter postanowiła to okroić i wspomnieć tylko o was. Ale nie mam _żadnych_ wątpliwości, że powiedział przynajmniej tyle. To go po prostu interesuje, Draco. To wszystko. Nie uważał tego za atak, ponieważ nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że krew może być dla kogokolwiek aż tak ważna, jak jest dla twojej rodziny. Przecież wciąż jesteście magiczni, a nie jesteście badaczami, jak on. Czy to naprawdę ma aż takie wielkie znaczenie, skąd pochodzi wasza magia?

– Oczywiście że tak! – powiedział Draco.

_Robimy postępy._ Harry oparł się o łóżko.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo _nie jesteśmy_ mugolami – powiedział z pasją Draco. – Nie mamy z nimi nic wspólnego, Harry! I nawet, kiedy pojawiają się takie mugolaki jak Granger... no dobrze, dobrze dla niej, że może się nauczyć naszych rytuałów i jakoś do nas dopasować, ale nie można po prostu _powiedzieć_ , że jest dokładnie taka sama jak my!

– Prawdopodobnie nie – powiedział Harry. – Podejrzewam, że dla wielu ludzi jest już zdecydowanie za późno na zmianę ich sposobu myślenia o krwi. Ale dzieci Hermiony? Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak dorastają dumne z tego, kim są i nie muszą już przejmować się starymi przesądami. Dokładnie jak Thomas powiedział w tym artykule, to przyszłość jest ekscytująca, nie ciągłe wspominanie przeszłości.

– Ona _nie jest taka jak my_ – wypalił Draco.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi. Wydawało mu się, że wie, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa, ale wolał się upewnić.

– Draco – powiedział. – Nie spróbuję zmienić twojego podejścia, nawet jeśli nie podobają mi się niektóre twoje poglądy na temat krwi. Ale czego ty właściwie chcesz? Wiesz przecież, że nie będę stał bezczynnie, kiedy usłyszę, jak nazywasz Hermionę szlamą. To już podpada pod najzwyklejszą uprzejmość.

– Chcę, żebyś uwierzył, że ona się jakoś od nas różni – powiedział z uporem Draco. – Bo tak jest.

Harry musiał się już roześmiać, choć starał się zrobić to tak łagodnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Draco zagapił się na niego ze zdradą w oczach.

– Draco – powiedział Harry, starając się delikatnie dobierać słowa – nawet gdybym w to wierzył, to powiedz, jaką miałoby to dla mnie sprawiać różnicę? Staram się sprowadzić do tego sojuszu centaury, wilkołaki, skrzaty domowe... wszystkie istoty, które różnią się od ciebie znacznie bardziej, niż Hermiona kiedykolwiek zdoła. Nigdy nie zniechęci mnie czyjaś inność. Zachowanie tak i jeśli Hermiona spróbuje wykorzystać swoją pozycję do zmuszenia cię do zmiany poglądów, no cóż, to byłoby złe. Ale póki co nie wiem nawet, co ona właściwie o tym wszystkim myśli. Póki co widzę tylko twoją stronę i nie jest ona jakoś szczególnie imponująca.

– Różni się – powiedział Draco i teraz już mówił błagalnym tonem. – Przecież sam dobrze o tym wiesz, Harry. Zostałeś wychowany jak czystokrwisty.

Harry skrzywił się.  _Tak mi się wydawało, że prędzej czy później do tego nawiążemy._

– Nie zostałem, Draco – powiedział.

Draco ponownie zamrugał.

– _Znęcano się_ nade mną – powiedział Harry, choć skóra wciąż cierpła mu na sam dźwięk tego słowa, a wszystkie jego wyćwiczone zmysły wykręcały się w oburzeniu – póki nie uwierzyłem, że muszę znać te rytuały, by zdobyć Connorowi jak największą liczbę sojuszników. _Wyłącznie_ dlatego znam ich tak wiele, Draco. Te rytuały nigdy nie interesowały mnie same w sobie i nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek miały. Zostałem wychowany w wierze, że Mrok jest bezwzględnie zły, a Światło niezmiennie dobre, a dyrektorowi Dumbledore’owi mogę ufać ponad wszystko. Zmieniłem podejście do wszystkich tych poglądów. Czemu nie miałbym zmienić go też pod względem innych? Oceniać je, zamiast ślepo w nie wierzyć? Kulturowo jestem czystokrwistym. Ale jeśli ma to oznaczać dzielenie z nimi uprzedzeń, to wolałbym porzucić kulturę, w której zostałem wychowany.

– Ale jeśli to zrobisz, to twoja krew... – Draco urwał.

– Wiem – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że znajomość starych tańców pomogła moim pierwszym sojusznikom w zignorowaniu mojego statusu. Ale teraz ludzie tacy jak pani Parkinson czy pan Bulstrode powinni znać mnie już wystarczająco dobrze, żeby się tym dłużej nie przejmować. Jeśli nie są w stanie, to zawsze mogą opuścić sojusz. – Zrobił krok przed siebie. – Ale prawdziwym kandydatem, Draco, pierwszym prawdziwym sprawdzianem jesteś ty. Czy kochasz mnie na tyle, żeby _faktycznie_ być zakochanym w kimś, kto jest pół–mugolakiem? A może chcesz dalej to ignorować, jak to zawsze masz w zwyczaju? Bo obawiam się, że już nie chcę tego dłużej ignorować. Bardzo silnie wierzysz w czystość krwi. Jeśli jednak zaczniesz przemawiać za nią, to nie spodziewaj się, że nie zajmę głosu. Będę ci przypominał, że jestem półkrwi tak często, jak ty będziesz mi przypominał o swoim statusie czystokrwistego. Jesteśmy sobie równi. Nic tego nie zmieni. Chyba, że chcesz zerwać rytuał zaręczynowy, oczywiście.

Draco milczał po tym tak długo, że Harry zaczynał się martwić, co właściwie powie. Powstrzymał się jednak przed pokusą wycofania się, przeproszenia, powiedzenia że to przecież nie ma znaczenia, w co Draco wierzy, bo Harry zawsze będzie u jego boku, żeby go wspierać i w pełni akceptować.

_Ma znaczenie. Cholera by to, ale ma. A ja nie mogę się tego bać, nie w ten sposób. Jestem_ vatesem. _Moja ścieżka oznacza przede wszystkim umożliwianie wolności. Jeśli Draco nie jest w stanie tego przeskoczyć, to lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli przerwiemy nasz rytuał, żeby mógł poszukać sobie partnera, z którym będzie szczęśliwy. Nikt, kogo kocham, nie będzie nosił okowów._

Ciąg myśli Harry’ego urwał się, kiedy Draco warknął cicho i złapał go nagle, podrywając mu podbródek do góry i całując go tak mocno, że zakradło się do tego gestu nieco bólu i nieco przyjemności. Harry przyjął ten pocałunek, poniekąd dlatego, że wydawało mu się już, że otrzymał swoją odpowiedź. Zaczekał jednak na jego koniec, po czym odsunął się o krok.

– No więc? – zapytał.

– Wygrałeś – powiedział Draco. – Jak zawsze.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– To nie wystarczy. Nie chcę tu jakiegoś zwycięstwa nad tobą, Draco. Czy przyjmujesz do wiadomości, jak to od teraz będzie wyglądało? Że tej kłótni nie da się tak po prostu rozwiązać i będzie krążyła między nami, podczas gdy sami będziemy musieli żyć pośród i pomimo niej? Nie chcę jakiejś pobieżnej zgody między nami, która będzie nas tylko ograniczała, bo w ramach utrzymywania jej nie będziemy mogli rozmawiać o krwi czy Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii. Chcę się dalej o to kłócić.

Draco zamknął oczy.

– Też mnie pokarało, że się zakochałem w _vatesie_ – mruknął. Następnie łypnął na Harry’ego. – A skoro już jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy, to nienawidzę, kiedy mówisz o zrywaniu naszego rytuału. Zawsze odnoszę przez to wrażenie, jakbyś _chciał,_ żeby rytuał już się skończył.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Bo chcę. Ale nie z powodów, o których teraz myślisz – powiedział.

Draco ponownie zagapił się na niego.

– Za dobrze tańczysz wokół słów – mruknął. – Tak, cholera by to, niech będzie. Będziemy z tym żyli. A ja nigdy więcej nie nazwę Granger szlamą.

– W takim razie przepraszam, że cię o wszystkim nie uprzedziłem – powiedział Harry.

Draco kiwnął szybko, po czym przyjrzał się Harry’emu i prychnął.

– Wygląda na to, że też się nie wyspałeś wczoraj – powiedział, po czym wszedł na łóżko i poklepał pościel obok w niemym zaproszeniu.

Harry wahał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym do niego dołączył. Jasne, miał inne sprawy do załatwienia, ale czego najbardziej w tej chwili potrzebował do wykonania ich, była odwaga, nie czas. Nie istniało nic, czym musiałby się zająć  _już teraz, natychmiast._

Poza tym naprawdę chciał zasnąć z Draconem.

Położył się na obcym mu łóżku, ale jak tylko Draco mocno go objął, Harry odkrył nagle, że wcale nie jest takie obce. Położył głowę na ramieniu Dracona i dłoń na jego plecach.

– Pewnego dnia to ja jako pierwszy wyciągnę rękę – wymamrotał mu Draco do ucha.

Harry parsknął, bawiąc się włosami Dracona.

– Nie wszystko musi być poświęceniem – powiedział. – Albo długiem. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, więc dokładnie to zrobiłem. Tak po prostu. – Zamknął oczy. Zmęczenie zalewało go niczym fala, jakby tylko czekało, aż się z powrotem położy.

– Z tobą nic nigdy nie jest proste – wyszeptał Draco. Harry był niemal pewien, że Draco zaraz potem zasnął. A może sam zasnął, bo nie pamiętał niczego po chwili, w której Draco zaczął głaskać go po głowie z delikatnością, która dawała dziwne wrażenie podziwu.

* * *

Rufus otrzymywał już wiadomości od niewymownych, magicznych sów, zwykłych sów, czy Percy’ego, ale musiał przyznać, że wsunięcie listu pod drzwiami było czymś nowym. Tego dnia pojawił się w gabinecie o nieco bardziej normalnej porze, przez co miał tylko kilka chwil na rzucenie zaklęć wykrywających wszelkie klątwy na kopercie, nim Percy nie wszedł z „ _Vox Populi”_ w ręce.

– Niech pan na to spojrzy!

Rufus przejrzał pobieżnie artykuł, zaciskając usta.  _Oczywiście,_ że Hornblower wymyślił bajeczkę o rzekomym ataku niewymownych na Prasę Menad. Od jakiegoś czasu starał się zmieszać ich reputację z błotem, więc taka historia naprawdę pasowała mu do całości, zwłaszcza jeśli chciał wzburzyć nią ludzi. Problem w tym, że pośród wszystkich innych obecnie krążących komplikacji, to wzburzenie może zacząć działać.

– A to co, proszę pana? – zapytał Percy, zauważając list.

– Nie wiem, od kogo to może być – powiedział Rufus. Był przekonany, że wiadomość nie mogła pochodzić z Departamentu Tajemnic; gdyby mieli mu coś do powiedzenia, to sami by przyszli. Poza tym i tak woleli korzystać z szarego pergaminu, który pieczętowali herbem z klepsydrą. – Ktoś po prostu wsunął go pod drzwiami.

Percy przymrużył oczy.

– I nikt niczego nie zauważył?

– Nie. – Rufus wiedział, że Percy nie ufał Wilmotowi, choć Percy nie był w stanie określić, czemu dokładnie; ilekroć Rufus starał się go o to wypytać, Percy po prostu spuszczał wzrok i szurał z zakłopotaniem butami. – I nie sądzę, żeby był w jakiś sposób zaczarowany. – Mimo to rzucił zaklęcie, które zawiesiło list w powietrzu w pewnej odległości od nich, a potem kolejne, które otworzyło kopertę. Ze środka wysunęły się trzy zapisane kartki, które opadły nieelegancko na podłogę.

Rufus przyjrzał im się z daleka. To nie był list. Wyglądały raczej na strony wyrwane z książki. Zmarszczył brwi i rzucił kolejne zaklęcie.  _Deprendo_ jednak nie ujawniło żadnych śladów magii, czy to mrocznej, czy jakiejkolwiek innej. Czując się nieco bezpieczniej, Rufus podniósł je, poukładał w odpowiedniej kolejności i zaczął czytać.

Zaczynały się w środku zdania, co nie było szczególnie pomocne, ale Rufus szybko zorientował się, czemu jego tajemniczy korespondent chciał mu je pokazać.

_-nie wierzył w lojalność tych, którzy zaprzysięgli się cieniom. Był Świetlistym Panem i zajadłym dewotem, przez co też wrogiem wszelkiej tajemniczości. Zapytał, jak nowo utworzone ministerstwo może posiadać departament, który działa w cieniach i jednocześnie pozostawiać bastionem sprawiedliwości, którego czarodziejski świat tak strasznie potrzebuje._

_Pierwszy niewymowny, którego imię przeszło do historii po prostu jako Pierwszy, uspokoił jego lęki._

– _Jesteśmy w posiadaniu artefaktu, który już zbadaliśmy i którego cel jest nam już znany – powiedział._

_Tym artefaktem był Kamień, potężny blok szarego kamienia, zdobiony białymi runami i wysoki przynajmniej na dziesięć stóp. Świetlisty Pan zbadał go, po czym przyznał, że Kamień jest pełen neutralnej magii, ani mrocznej ani świetlistej. Zażądał jednak demonstracji, ponieważ potrzebował dowiedzieć się w jaki sposób Kamień ma dopilnować lojalności niewymownych wobec ministerstwa._

_Pierwszy przyłożył dłoń do Kamienia, nacinając zawczasu jej wierzch w sposób, w jaki ktoś naciąłby przy składaniu długu życia._

– _Przysięgam Kamieniowi swoją lojalność – powiedział. – A Kamień służy ministerstwu. Nie mogę kłamać, chyba że w służbie Kamienia. Nie mogę krzywdzić innych, chyba że w służbie Kamienia. Nie mogę zniknąć pośród cieni, chyba ze w służbie Kamienia._

_Od tego dnia aż po nasze czasy, wszyscy niewymowni składali dokładnie tę samą przysięgę, a Kamień pilnuje ich lojalności. Każdy minister zawsze akceptował te przysięgę. Niewymowni są wybierani przez Kamień; nie mogą sami się wybrać. Rekruci, którzy mieli szansę przyłączyć się do nich, ale odmówili składania przysięgi Kamieniowi, nie zostają włączeni do Departamentu Tajemnic. Sam Kamień jest tworem pochodzącym z innego świata – podobnie jak, na przykład, Labirynt, tradycyjnie stojący w Lux Aeternie, rodowej posiadłości Potterów – i nie da się go oszukać tak, jak innych artefaktów._

_Warto zaznaczyć, ponieważ tak często przewija się to w powieściach, że Świetlisty Pan Seaborn nie był usatysfakcjonowany wyjaśnieniami niewymownych. Zapytał skąd ktokolwiek ma mieć pewność, że Kamień jest lojalny wobec ministerstwa. Odpowiedzieli mu, że Kamień przemawia bezpośrednio do ich głów. Zaprosili go, by przyłożył dłonie do Kamienia i go posłuchał. Świetlisty Pan Seaborn wyraził jednakże dziwną niechęć do zrobienia tego, tłumacząc się obawą, że jego własna wolna wola zostanie mu odebrana._

_Tym niemniej każdy minister, któremu został przedstawiony Kamień, zgadzał się, że jego cele są zgodne z celami ministerstwa. Prawdopodobnie poza ministrami wyłącznie niewymowni wiedzą o tym równie dobrze. My, ludzie spoza tego kręgu, powinniśmy czuć się zaszczyceni, że w ogóle udało nam się poznać przysięgi niewymownych. Woli Kamienia jednak nie można się oprzeć, kiedy już raz złoży się mu przysięgi. Czyny niewymownych mogą czasami wydawać się niewłaściwe, ale oni naprawdę istnieją wyłącznie po to, by pomagać Kamieniowi w osiąganiu jego celów, a przez to celów ministerstwa._

Rufus przełknął ślinę. Wiedział o tym, oczywiście, nawet jeśli pierwszy raz widział tak wiele szczegółów dotyczących Świetlistego Pana Seaborna. Wiedział, że niewymowni służyli Kamieniowi i nie byli w stanie złamać swoich przysiąg. Wiedział, że nawet zdrajcy nie mogli być tak naprawdę zdrajcami, nie w sensie działania przeciw ministerstwu, po prostu musieli niewłaściwie zinterpretować rozkazy Kamienia. Był skłonny zaoferować niewymownym czas na znalezienie ich, ponieważ to wciąż byli jego ludzie, którzy zachowywali się niewłaściwie, ale musieli mieć jak najlepsze intencje. Przynajmniej nie działali ze strachu, jak Amelia. Kamień mu to gwarantował.

Ale nie wiedział, że Kamień pochodził z innego świata.

Wiedział, że powinien ufać Kamieniowi, skoro go spotkał i usłyszał we własnym umyśle, w jaki sposób działa komunikacja między nim a jego zaprzysięgłymi kompanami, w dodatku sam zgodził się, że interesy Kamienia są zgodne z tymi ministerstwa.

Ale nie pamiętał, żeby go kiedykolwiek spotkał.

– Proszę pana? – To był Percy, który brzmiał na zaniepokojonego, ale też jednocześnie jakby mówił z bardzo, bardzo daleka. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

Rufus potrząsnął głową i ponownie spojrzał na strony. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że niektóre litery na stronach były zakreślone bardzo delikatnymi kółkami, niewidocznymi dla nikogo, kto nie wiedziałby, czego szukać. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć pergamin z biurka i spisać litery, ale poczuł się nagle nieprzyjemnie świadom osłon, które przebiegały przez ministerstwo, pozwalających niewymownym na monitorowanie wszystkiego. Ich działanie zostało wzmocnione w jego gabinecie, dla jego własnego dobra, rzecz jasna.

Poczuł się obrzydliwie. Wierzył niewymownym na ślepo, jak powinien był po spotkaniu Kamienia. Poczucie niewinnej pewności siebie, jakie zostało opisane na tych stronach, idealnie do niego pasowało.

Ale nie przypominał sobie tego spotkania.

Spojrzał na litery na stronach, zapamiętując je. Za swoich aurorskich czasów naprawdę nieźle radził sobie z akronimami i kodami. Wreszcie prychnął, zmiął kartki i podrzucił je w powietrze, warcząc „ _Incendio”._

Percy westchnął z zaskoczeniem, patrząc na opadające popioły.

– Proszę pana? – zapytał.

– Cholerne strony usiłowały rzucić na mnie przymuszenie, kiedy je czytałem – powiedział Rufus, zastanawiając się, czy osłony niewymownych były w stanie wyłapać jego przyśpieszone ze strachu tętno, niczym u schwytanego królika. – Zaklęcie o opóźnionym zapłonie. Próbowało wypełnić mi głowę czystym bezsensem, odwrócić od naszych sojuszników.

Percy wyglądał na oburzonego.

– Jak pan myśli, czy to sprawka Harry’ego?

_Muszę kroczyć bo bardzo cienkiej linie. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby niewymowni zorientowali się, że zacząłem ich podejrzewać. O ile w ogóle naprawdę mi to robią. O ile Harry miał rację, a oni kłamią._

_Wydawało mi się, że nie są w stanie kłamać._

_Chyba że w służbie Kamienia._

– Prawdopodobnie – powiedział Rufus. – Na papierach nie było żadnych śladów po nim, ale kto inny miałby podjąć się czegoś takiego? – Pokręcił głową. – I w dodatku _przymuszenie?_ Wygląda na to, że mocno osunął się ze swojej ścieżki _vatesa._

_Muszę stąpać ostrożnie. Jeśli zabrali mnie na spotkanie z Kamieniem, a ja tego nie pamiętam, to kto wie, co jeszcze mogą mi zrobić._

Wysłuchał z sympatią oburzenia Percy’ego, jednocześnie bawiąc się zapamiętanymi literami, przestawiając je i układając na nowo. Nie zajęło mu to specjalnie wiele czasu. Wiadomość miała tylko czternaście liter, więc była za krótka, by mogła okazać się zdaniem. W bardzo wyraźny sposób musiało to być czyjeś imię i po chwili je znalazł, choć możliwe, że przyszło mu ono do głowy dlatego, że parokrotnie myślał o nim w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni.

_Aureliusz Flint._

Rufus westchnął ostro, zastanawiając się nad tym. Wyglądało na to, że jacyś ludzie w ministerstwie byli gotowi grać w szachy po jego stronie, jeśli tylko im na to pozwoli. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, że to właśnie miała oznaczać ta wiadomość.

A potrzebował sojuszników. Skontaktowanie się z Harrym ujawniłoby tylko niewymownym, jak wiele już wiedział. W końcu nie dopuszczali do niego poczty od Harry’ego – no i czy to nie miało więcej sensu niż wyobrażenie Harry’ego, który po prostu nie chce odpisywać na jego listy z głupiej, dziecięcej dumy? – i zmienili mu pamięć. Rufus znajdował się w znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznej pozycji od Harry’ego. Będzie musiał rozgrywać swoje karty tak ostrożnie i trzymać je tak blisko piersi, że nawet Harry nie będzie miał do nich wglądu.

Póki co potrzebował utrzymać to napięte status quo, tańcząc między głowami departamentów i swoją własną potęgą, a teraz jeszcze będzie musiał dodać do tego wszystkiego niewymownych jako trzecią, nieprzewidywalną, ale złośliwą stronę.

Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po pokoju i natrafiło na portret babki Leonory. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Rufus przymrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy Aureliusz Flint nie ma czasem portretu w swoim gabinecie.

* * *

Harry przez długą chwilę stał przed drzwiami do sypialni Snape’a. Nie chciał tego robić. Nawet na konfrontację z Draconem miał więcej ochoty, ponieważ tam przynajmniej istniała jakaś szansa na to, że Draco wyciągnie do niego rękę w odpowiedzi, choćby przez wzgląd na dzieloną przez nich miłość, jak i fakt, że Draco nie znosił się z nim kłócić. Snape w ogóle nie wydawał się zainteresowany wyciąganiem ręki do kogokolwiek.

Ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Nie po tym, co zaszło rano.

Świadom obecności czekającej za zakrętem osoby, Harry wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i zapukał.

Dochodzące z pokoju ciche dźwięki kroków i przeklinania pod nosem, ucichły. Harry zaczekał. Wiedział, że Snape miał swoje sposoby na zidentyfikowanie ludzi, którzy stali mu przed drzwiami. Harry poczeka pięć minut i ponownie zapuka.

Drzwi otworzyły się po trzech minutach. Snape patrzył na niego bez wyrazu.  _Może spodziewał się ochrzanu,_ pomyślał Harry.  _Albo przeprosin._ Cóż, nie otrzyma żadnego z nich. Harry nie miał w sumie czasu na żadne z nich. W dodatku za rogiem czekał ktoś, kto znacznie lepiej spisze się w tym od niego. Ten człowiek miał czas, był zainteresowany leczeniem Snape’a i nie dzielił z nim żadnej więzi, która mogłaby mu w tym przeszkodzić. Harry zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że to właśnie powstrzymywało go przed udzieleniem Snape’owi pomocy, jakiej potrzebował. Tak bardzo go kochał, że wycofywał się, jak tylko zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że Snape zaczyna cierpieć. I być może, gdyby Snape po prostu dalej warczał na Harry’ego i wściekał na wszystko w zaciszu własnego pokoju, to nic więcej nie musiałoby się stać.

Ale nie po tym, co zaszło rano. Nie po podniesionych głosach, jakie Harry usłyszał od wejścia do Nadmorskiego Basztańca, a potem usłyszał znajomą klątwę, po której nastąpił przepełniony bólem wrzask, a powietrze wypełniło się zapachem spalonego mięsa i włosów. Gdyby Harry’ego tam nie było, gdyby nie znał przeciwzaklęcia na  _Ardesco_ , gdyby nie opuścił osłon na tyle długo, by móc teleportować się z nią do hogwardzkiego skrzydła szpitalnego, to Kamelia by tam zginęła.

Snape przeklął jednego z wilkołaków. Co było poniekąd zrozumiałe, skoro do najbliższej pełni pozostały tylko dwa dni i wszyscy w domu skupiali się obecnie na warzeniu wywaru tojadowego i tworzeniu planów, które ochronią watahę przed Departamentem Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii.

Przekroczył jednak granicę i Harry nie mógł dłużej mu pobłażać. Reszta watahy nie zabrała jeszcze głosu, ale otaczał ich niebezpieczny i zjeżony rodzaj ciszy. Leżeli na sobie nawzajem w ogromnej stercie ciał, pocieszając się wzajemnym ciepłem i dotykiem w największym pokoju w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, a blask ich bursztynowych oczu był mocno przytłumiony, kiedy Harry na nich spojrzał. Powiedział im, że nigdy więcej nie dojdzie do czegoś takiego i że właśnie idzie rozprawić się ze Snape’em.

Obserwowali go. Harry wiedział, że byli wstrząśnięci. Polegali na nim, wierzyli, że ich alfa ich ochroni, a on ich zawiódł. Będą teraz kwestionowali, czy w ogóle powinni mu ufać. Z całą pewnością nie będą więcej ufali Snape’owi. Pokusa, by wymknąć się z pokoju w czasie pełni i przebić się siłą przez drzwi Snape’a...

Harry pochylił głowę. To zaszło za daleko. Starał się zrównoważyć wolną wolę Snape’a i wilkołaków, a skończyło się na tym, że najwyraźniej za mocno pofolgował Snape’owi.

Snape się nie leczył. I to Harry był odpowiedzialny za to, że tak długo odwlekał tę decyzję, starając się wyleczyć go we własnym zakresie. Spojrzał Snape’owi w oczy.

– Odsyłam pana – powiedział. – Do Hogwartu. Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie wysłał pan rezygnacji do dyrektor McGonagall, co oznacza dla mnie, że wciąż ma pan zamiar nauczać eliksirów i opiekować się domem Slytherina. Niech i tak będzie. Ale musi pan spędzić przynajmniej kilka dni w szkole, przygotowując się przed nadciągającym semestrem.

Snape niczego nie powiedział. Harry niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Snape zdecydowanie zbyt długo już niczego nie mówił.  _Może jednak powinienem był zostawić go w Sanktuarium_ , pomyślał Harry,  _albo odmówić jego prośbie, kiedy chciał wyjechać ze mną. Ale to również następowałoby na jego wolną wolę. Plusy i minusy bycia_ vatesem.

– Nie mogę zmusić pana do wyjazdu – powiedział Harry. – Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale dla dobra pańskiego, jak i innych, nie mogę też pozwolić panu na siedzenie w miejscu i roztkliwianie się nad własnym cierpieniem. To, co dzisiaj przytrafiło się Kamelii, może się przytrafić też komuś w Hogwarcie.

Snape wreszcie się odezwał, a jego słowa lśniły, niczym czarna woda na dnie studni.

– Czy wiedziałeś, że to właśnie ona tamtego dnia przy jeziorze zaatakowała mnie, przytrzymała w miejscu i zagroziła zarażeniem?

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie, nie rozpoznałem jej.

– Była. – Głos Snape’a wyrażał zaledwie cząstkę tego, co Harry wiedział, że było prawdziwym potokiem zalewającej go nienawiści.

– Czy znowu zagroziła panu zarażeniem? – zapytał Harry, pilnując by jego głos pozostawał spokojny i bez wyrazu.

Snape odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Harry. – Wyjeżdża pan stąd, proszę pana. W dodatku mam zamiar wysłać tam z panem kogoś, kto upewni się, że nikogo więcej pan nie przeklnie. – Kiwnął w kierunku zakrętu, zza którego właśnie wychodził Joseph, który momentalnie wbił nieustraszone i cierpliwe spojrzenie w Snape’a. – Tak czy inaczej, nie jest pan już mile widziany w tym domu. Użył pan magii na kimś, kto znajdował się pod moją opieką.

– Nigdy nie składałem przysiąg wiążących Przymierze Słońca i Cienia – warknął Snape.

– I dlatego wydawało się panu, że dzięki temu będę przymykał oko za każdym razem, jak pan kogoś przeklnie? – Harry przymrużył oczy, pozwalając Snape’owi na zauważenie własnego gniewu. – _Nie._ Posunął się pan za daleko. Próbowałem pomóc. Poza rzadkimi chwilami, kiedy miałem nadzieję, że zaczyna się pan leczyć, albo przynajmniej równoważyć to wszystko, regularnie odrzucał pan moją wyciągniętą rękę. Nie jestem w stanie panu pomóc. Już to zrozumiałem, bo spróbowałem i zawiodłem. Jestem wykończony. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdyby po prostu chciał się pan kisić we własnym zgorzknieniu, bo to krzywdziło tylko mnie i pana, ale nie coś takiego. Nie coś takiego – powtórzył, bo Snape patrzył teraz na niego z brakiem zrozumienia w oczach.

– Nie możesz... – zaczął.

– Może – powiedział Joseph kompletnie bezlitosnym głosem. – Nie zachowywałeś się przy nim ostatnio jak opiekun. To on odgrywał przy tobie rolę rodzica, podczas gdy sam reagowałeś, w najlepszym przypadku, jak nadąsane dziecko. Ale nadąsane dzieci nie usiłują kogoś zabić przez zwykłe wyzwiska. – Harry był rad, że Joseph nie zwraca się do niego w ten sposób; jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, nawet od samego Snape’a, żeby ktoś zdołał w tak mistrzowski sposób wyrazić rozczarowanie. – Chodź ze mną, ale już.

Sięgnął w kierunku Snape’a i złapał go mocno za ramię, podczas gdy Snape był zanadto zszokowany, żeby zaprotestować. W tej samej chwili aktywował się świstoklik w jego kieszeni, obu mężczyzn rozmyło się w ferii kolorów i zniknęło. Harry zamknął oczy. Otrzymał świstoklik od McGonagall w czasie swojej wizyty w Hogwarcie. Potem wyśle kogoś, pewnie Petera, z ekwipunkiem Snape’a do eliksirów, bo większości z tego wszystkiego nie da się wysłać sową, było zwyczajnie za ciężkie.

Nawet kiedy zaczął mówić, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele  _wiary_ to w nim pochłonęło. Ufał Snape’owi, ale, najwyraźniej, za bardzo. A teraz przyszło mu ufać samemu sobie, że robił to, co było najlepsze w tej sytuacji, że warto było zaoferować Snape’owi nową szansę na udowodnienie, że warto mu ufać, zwłaszcza w środowisku, w którym nie będzie mógł nikogo skrzywdzić.

_Pewnie właśnie dlatego Willoughby i pozostali chcą, żeby doszło do rozprawy. Nie ufają mi już i czemu niby by mieli?_

Harry potrząsnął głową i wyprostował się. Już było po wszystkim. Teraz będzie musiał pójść i rozmówić się z watahą, żeby zrozumieli, z jaką powagą podchodził do swoich obowiązków jako alfy.

Kochał Snape’a, ale nie mógł pozwalać mu na przeklinanie wilkołaków, tak samo jak nie pozwoliłby Draconowi na skrzywdzenie Connora.

_I nawzajem. Popełniłem już dwa błędy, godząc się na ten wygłup i pozwalając Snape’owi na mieszkanie tu z nami bez regularnego sprawdzania jego wrogości wobec wilkołaków. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie skończyło się na znacznie bardziej trwałych uszkodzeniach._

_I co teraz?_

_Od teraz będę na siebie uważał, oczywiście. I spróbuję przypilnować, żeby więcej nie popełnić takich błędów._

* * *

Minerwa była przygotowana, kiedy Severus pojawił się ze swoim wieszczem w jej gabinecie. Gdyby nie była na to gotowa, to nie podałaby wtedy Harry’emu tego świstokliku. Była jednak, dlatego siedziała wyprostowana za biurkiem z rękami splecionymi przed sobą na blacie. Już widziała poparzoną, młodą wilkołaczycę, jaka wylądowała w jej skrzydle szpitalnym i sam jej widok napełnił ją furią, jakiej jeszcze nie czuła wobec Severusa przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy byli kolegami z pracy.

_Chyba czas najwyższy przypomnieć mu o profesorce, której musiał stawiać czoła przez wszystkie lata nauki tutaj. Być może to postawi go do pionu, skoro najwyraźniej nic innego nie było w stanie._

Świstoklik znacznie szybciej przywołał do jej gabinetu dwie postacie, niż Harry zakładał. Severus się chwiał, bo ewidentnie nie spodziewał się pojawienia tu w ten sposób, ale szybko odsunął się od drugiego mężczyzny, wzniósł różdżkę i wyraźnie miał lada moment rzucić klątwę...

Minerwa podniosła brew. Osłony szkolne, które w pełni znajdowały się pod jej kontrolą, odkąd Harry pomógł jej je zburzyć i odbudować na nowo, poderwały się ochoczo i cała mroczna magia nagle przestała działać w jej gabinecie. Co, oczywiście, nie wpłynęło na nikogo poza Severusem. Jego klątwa zawiodła, przez co spojrzał na różdżkę, jakby go zdradziła.

– Dość tego – powiedziała Minerwa, upewniając się, że jej głos będzie chłodny i gładki, niczym zamarznięte zimą jezioro. – Severusie.

Severus obrócił się i spojrzał na nią, ale niczego nie powiedział. Minerwa rozumiała emocje w jego wzroku na tyle, żeby się przed nimi nie ukorzyć. Gdzieś w głębi Severusa znajdował się przerażony chłopiec i najwyraźniej komuś udało się wygrzebać go na wierzch.

– Nazywam się Joseph – powiedział wieszcz, kłaniając się i zwracając na siebie uwagę Minerwy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, żeby ktoś wyglądał na tak spokojnego i pogodzonego z własnym losem, nawet jeśli na jego twarzy pojawiła się nutka frustracji, kiedy zerknął na Severusa. – Będę przebywał w lochach wraz z mistrzem eliksirów, żeby pomóc mu w leczeniu. Mam nadzieję, że to pani nie przeszkadza.

– Nie przyjęłabym go z powrotem bez twojego towarzystwa – powiedziała sucho Minerwa, co wreszcie ściągnęło na nią uwagę Severusa.

– Minerwo – wyszeptał.

– Skontaktowałabym się z profesorem Slughornem i powiedziała mu, że potrzebuję, by wrócił do szkoły – powiedziała Minerwa. – Naprawdę, Severusie – dodała, kiedy wyraz zdrady tylko pogłębił się na jego twarzy. – Widziałam tę młodą kobietę, którą przekląłeś. Będzie dobrze, jeśli kiedykolwiek odrosną jej jakieś włosy na twarzy. Czy ciebie _do reszty_ porąbało, tak atakować kogoś za pomocą _Ardesco_ i to poza bitwą? – Frustracja zaczęła przebijać się przez jej ton. Widziała, jak strasznie Severus potrzebował sanktuarium Hogwartu, ochrony ludzi, którzy go kochali, ale to samo można by powiedzieć o Remusie Lupinie. Minerwa odesłała go bez chwili wahania, jak tylko okazało się, że Remus mógł stanowić zagrożenie dla dzieci, które przysięgał chronić. I jak przyjdzie co do czego, to samo zrobi z Severusem. Nie będzie nikogo faworyzowała i choćby nie wiem, ile Severus usiłował to sobie wmawiać, nie miało to też niczego wspólnego z rywalizacją Gryffindoru ze Slytherinem.

– Obraziła mnie – powiedział wreszcie Severus, a każda rysa na jego ciele była spięta z furii.

– I odpowiedziałeś na to klątwą, zamiast tym swoim ciętym językiem? – Wszystkie linie na twarzy Minerwy ułożyły się w wyrazie absolutnej dezaprobaty. Myślała o dziecku, którym Severus kiedyś był, pochwyconym z Huncwotami w spiralę nienawiści i tym, w jaki sposób teraz wywrócił to na lewą stronę, dzierżąc tę nienawiść jako broń przeciw wszystkim. Obok obrazu młodego Severusa w jej głowie pojawił się obraz tej młodej, ciężko poparzonej kobiety, która obecnie leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zawiodła go, była w stanie się do tego przyznać – miała wrażenie, że zawiodła każdego ucznia, który po szkole przeszedł na stronę Voldemorta – ale nie mogła przez to zejść mu teraz z drogi i dopuścić, żeby konsekwencje jej porażki odbiły się na innych. – Nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której nie byłbyś w stanie odpowiednio ją potępić samymi słowami.

– Nie będę...

– Owszem, _będziesz_ – poinformowała go Minerwa. – Oto warunki twojego zatrudnienia w Hogwarcie, Severusie. Filius zostanie zastępcą dyrektora. Osobiście dopilnuję, żeby dochodziło do twoich prywatnych rozmów z Josephem i będę z nim rozmawiać od czasu do czasu, żeby śledzić twoje postępy. A jeśli przeklniesz jakiegokolwiek ucznia, nawet czymś tak łagodnym jak czyraki, to cię zwolnię.

Severus niczego nie powiedział. Minerwa rozpoznała maskę, którą przybił sobie do twarzy. Zbyt wiele razy widziała ją przez lata, kiedy na jej miejscu siedział Albus i poczuła podobną do tamtych czasów frustrację. Pragnienie pozwolenia mu na wycofanie się i kiszenie we własnym zgorzknieniu było niezwykle potężne.

Problem tylko polegał na tym, że tym razem to ona była odpowiedzialna za bezpieczeństwo uczniów, nie Albus. I nie miała nad nim takiej władzy, co Albus kiedyś. Musiała upewnić się, że ją w pełni zrozumie, a jeśli nie będzie w stanie przystać na jej warunki, to z miejsca go zwolni.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział Severus. Jego głos ponownie nabrał znudzonego i przepełnionego kpiną tonu. – Zgadzam się na te warunki, pani dyrektor. A teraz mam nadzieję, że mi pani wybaczy, ale chciałbym czmychnąć z powrotem do moich lochów, gdzie należą takie karaluchy jak ja. – Pokłonił się głęboko, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

Joseph ruszył za nią. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, ale obejrzał się na nią, kiwnął do niej pocieszająco i szedł dalej za Snape’em.

_Skoro ktoś, kto widzi jego duszę, wciąż chce mu pomóc, to może jednak istnieje dla niego jakaś nadzieja,_ pomyślała Minerwa, po czym potarła brew i westchnęła.

A następnie wróciła do testowania osłon. Wbrew temu, co Severus mógł o niej myśleć, jej życie nie skupiało się na zadręczaniu go.

* * *

Harry zszedł na śniadanie rankiem po pierwszej pełni w sierpniu, czując się optymistycznie. Jego wataha pozostała w domach Blacków, wszyscy dostali wywar tojadowy i większość przespała przemianę w swoich pokojach. Kamelia wróciła do nich, wyleczona ze swoich poparzeń dzięki zdolnościom Madam Pomfrey i jeśli zażądała, żeby Harry pozostał z nią, kiedy będzie się przemieniała w wilkołaczycę, to cóż, miała pełne prawo tego od niego oczekiwać. Harry odczuwał nierealny spokój, kiedy szedł korytarzami Nadmorskiego Basztańca z potężnym wilkołakiem u boku, który potem zwinął się obok niego, jak oglądali wspólnie hipokampy.

Sojusznicy, których odesłał do pilnowania wilkołaczych watah w Londynie – Honoria, Ignifer, Narcyza, Tybalt i John – skontaktowali się z nim o świcie i każde zaraportowało o sukcesie. Żadni łowcy departamentu nie pojawili się, żeby szukać watah. Harry wiedział, że w „Proroku Codziennym” wciąż mogą pojawić się raporty o polowaniu, ale teraz zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że może jednak nie będzie żadnych. Większość pozostałych wilkołaków w Brytanii nie żyła w watahach, woleli pozostawać rozproszeni i działać w pojedynkę, a zdecydowana ich większość stwierdziła stanowczo, że nie będzie nosiła żadnych obroży, czy papierów identyfikujących ich przypadłość. Łowcy musieliby napotkać jakiegoś kompletnym przypadkiem.

Podniósł „Proroka” i jego nadzieje zniszczył nagłówek na pierwszej stronie.

_ **PRZERAŻAJĄCE MORDERSTWO WILKOŁAKA** _

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zaczął czytać.

_Członkowie Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii wciąż dochodzą do siebie po krwiożerczym ataku, jaki ostatniej nocy wilkołak przypuścił na ich kwaterę główną._

– _Był tylko jeden, ale za to prawdziwy potwór – powiedział jeden z łowców, Gerald Darkling, lat 53. – Miał białe futro i poruszał się jak błyskawica. Żadne z naszych zaklęć na niego nie działały, nawet kiedy go trafiły. Kąsał każdego, kto wszedł mu w drogę, ale Felicję rozszarpał na strzępy. To, co z niej zostało, nie przypominało człowieka._

_Wspomniana Felicja to Felicja Joyborn, jedna z trzech członków departamentu, którzy w zeszłym miesiącu zabili dwóch wilkołaków..._

Harry zamknął oczy. Mógłby im powiedzieć, nawet jeśli sam opis wilkołaka nie wystarczył, do czego tam tak naprawdę doszło. Loki zemścił się na jednym z trzech morderców swojej bratniej duszy.

Harry potarł ze zmęczeniem czoło. Ostrzegał przed możliwymi atakami Lokiego w wywiadzie, który udzielił Skeeter, w listach, które napisał do Scrimgeoura – które, jak już teraz wiedział, nigdy do niego nie dotarły – jak i w kilku wiadomościach, które usiłował przekazać Amelii Bones poprzez wysyłane przez Freda i George’a notatki do Percy’ego, ponieważ raczej nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby usłyszała to wprost od niego.

A i tak nie podziałało.

Harry widział ścieżkę, która rozciągała się teraz przed nim. Przez ostatnich parę dni gazety radośnie rozwodziły się o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, ale teraz wrócą do problemów wilkołaków. Departament został zaatakowany, jeden z jego członków zamordowany, a inni przemienieni w wilkołaki. Wzrośnie oburzenie i skieruje się wprost na watahy, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś domyśli się, kto wykonał ten atak. Niewymowni będą mogli działać bez przeszkód, napotkają znacznie mniej oporu przy proponowaniu nowych praw. Harry będzie musiał naprawdę ciężko pracować, by ochronić watahy przed tym całym szaleństwem, bo zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy ktokolwiek będzie mu teraz wierzył.

A wszystko przez zemstę Lokiego.

_Właśnie dlatego nie znoszę zemsty_ , pomyślał tępo Harry.  _Nigdy nie odbija się na ludziach, na których powinna. Rozpryskuje się i spada na niewinnych, przez co w ostatecznym rozrachunku wolna wola wielu ludzi zostaje stłamszona przez dumę jednego._

Nabrał głęboko tchu i wstał. Musiał uspokoić swoją watahę. Musiał przygotować mowy, ponieważ niektórzy dziennikarze będą chcieli z nim porozmawiać, a Hornblower pewnie skontaktuje się z nim w sprawie nowego artykułu dla „ _Vox Populi”._

W dodatku będzie musiał zaoferować wsparcie łowcom departamentu – zarówno nowo narodzonym wilkołakom, jak i tym dwóm, których zemsta Lokiego jeszcze nie sięgnęła. Naprawdę dziwnie mu się o tym myślało, ale cóż, w końcu to polityka.

_No i przecież nikt nie powiedział, że to będzie proste._


	25. Dodatek: Inicjacja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UWAGA: Graficzne gore.**
> 
> Tym razem Rosier cytuje z „Anaktorii” Swinburne’a (w przekładzie Jana Kasprowicza z 1907).

Snape zastanawiał się, jakim cudem nikt w budynku, który mieli zaraz zaatakować, nie wyczuwa otaczającej jego, Malfoya i Rosiera magii, która krążyła wokół nich w czarnych, cichych falach. Być może po prostu przyzwyczaili się do uważania mocy Mrocznego Pana za część naturalnej potęgi nocy; właśnie była równonoc jesienna, stare święto zwane Mabon, kiedy światło i ciemność były sobie równe.

_Chwila wahania, nim noc nie zacznie się wydłużać,_ jak ją kiedyś określił ojciec Snape’a. Snape zagapił się na niego ze zdumieniem. Tobiasz mógł nauczyć się tego wyłącznie od swojej żony i powiedział to na długo, nim przestał komunikować się z Eileen za pomocą czegokolwiek, co nie byłoby burknięciem. Odwrócił jednak głowę, kiedy jego syn go o to zapytał i nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniał.

Tym jednak była. Snape czuł potęgę nocy w wietrze, który wiał ponad ich przygarbionymi na tej pofałdowanej łące sylwetkami. W ustach czuł suche i zimne powietrze. Ponad nimi szare chmury przebiegały po niebie, czasem przesłaniając powoli zanikający księżyc. Gwiazdy wydawały się jakieś mniejsze niż zwykle, w dodatku przeraźliwie daleko.

Snape pokręcił lekko głową. Nie wiedział, za pomocą jakiego zaklęcia Mroczny Pan krył ich obecność tutaj, ale i tak wydawało mu się dziwne, że świetliści czarodzieje jeszcze nie wyczuli przyczajonej niedaleko zguby.

– Już czas.

Malfoy powiedział to, wstając. Już miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, a światło księżyca pozwolił Snape’owi zobaczyć lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Rosier roześmiał się za Snape’em, ale Rosier zawsze się śmiał. Snape również wyciągnął różdżkę, ale wciąż jej nie podniósł. Dla niego celem tego rajdu była jego inicjacja do śmierciożerców. To oznaczało, że musiał zabić konkretną osobę w konkretny sposób. To nie była pora na strzelanie na ślepo zaklęciami.

Dobiegł ich odległy krzyk, dźwięk, jaki mógłby wydać z siebie umierający jeleń.

– _Teraz_ – powiedział Malfoy, a radość w jego głosie była równie odległa co krzyk. Wycelował różdżką w dom. – _Cremo!_

Dach stanął w ogniu. Snape słyszał dobiegające ze środka wrzaski dzieci i przez chwilę czuł dziką pogardę. Obserwacja budynku nauczyła ich, że te dzieci musiały mieć przynajmniej siedem i dziewięć lat, w dodatku oba magiczne. Powinny już wiedzieć, jak sobie poradzić z czymś takim. To, że tego nie zrobiły, było po prostu żałosne. To, że ich opiekunowie ich tego nie nauczyli, nie pokazali jak reagować, zwłaszcza w samym środku wojny, było pożałowania godne.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wybiegł czarodziej w obszernym, lekkim szlafroku, który momentalnie wycelował różdżką w płomienie. Nawet nie obejrzał się na śmierciożerców. Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, z rosnącym niedowierzaniem, czy wydawało mu się, że dach zajął się  _przypadkiem_ , podczas gdy ludzie Mrocznego Pana krążyli po Brytanii, polując na szlamy i świetlistych czarodziejów, którzy ich przechowywali.

– Ten jest mój – powiedział Rosier. – _Glubo!_

Klątwa zamanifestowała się w strumieniu czarnego ognia, którego Snape prawie nie był w stanie zobaczyć, i trafił w plecy czarodzieja, który usiłował zgasić wzniecony przez Malfoya pożar. Zachwiał się, jakby ktoś uderzył go fizycznie, a potem wydał z siebie jęk przerażonego bólu. Jego szlafrok poleciał w bok, kiedy skóra zaczęła odrywać się od niego pasmami, opadającymi od kręgosłupa, odwijającymi się z karku, odskakując od jego nóg niczym skórka od jabłka. Snape beznamiętnie patrzył na odsłaniające się mięso. Wydawało mu się, że już wypalił w sobie te fragmenty, które czułyby obrzydzenie na taki widok. A może Huncwoci zrobili to za niego.

– Jak to powiedział poeta – wydyszał Rosier. – O nie oddychaj! nie mów! Spłoń na wieki, a śnij, iż życia twego kres daleki. – W tym momencie wyrwał mu się śmiech, wysoki i ostry. – Tylko że nie jest. _Nigdy_ nie jest daleki.

– Howardzie! – wrzasnął ktoś z domu i po chwili wybiegła z niego czarownica o długich, jasnych włosach. Poblask pożaru ujawnił, że miała też żółte oczy, typowe dla czystokrwistej, świetlistej rodziny.

Rosier przechylił głowę w kierunku Snape’a.

– Ta jest twoja – powiedział. – Wolę młodsze. – Pomknął szybko w kierunku domu, w którym chowały się szlamowate dzieci. Bez trudu uniknął ataku czerwonowłosego czarodzieja, który skoczył na niego po drodze, ale który szybko zobaczył Malfoya i rzucił się na niego z rykiem. Snape ukrył się ze swoim uśmiechem, kiedy zobaczył przelotnie twarz Malfoya. Lucjusz nie wiedział, że Gideon Prewett to był, a szanse na to, że zdoła pokonać go kompletnie sam, były niesłychanie nikłe.

I wtedy Snape został sam ze swoją ofiarą. Miała na nazwisko Vance, ale nie znał jej imienia.

Zagapiła się na niego, rozpaczliwie szukając różdżki, roztrzęsiona między zgrozą o to, co Rosier zrobił obdartemu ze skóry czarodziejowi, strachem przed nim, jak i przerażeniem, że w ogóle doszło do tej sytuacji. Snape spojrzał jej w oczy i nie odwrócił wzroku, podnosząc różdżkę.

Każda inicjacja odbywała się inaczej. Niektórym Lord Voldemort kazał zrobić coś, co osobiście uważali za nieskończenie odrażające, na przykład zabicie dziecka, bo w ten sposób pokazaliby swoje oddanie sprawie. Inni musieli przeprowadzić jakieś krwawe, przeciągające się tortury, zamiast odwoływać się do szybkiej i bezbolesnej klątwy zabijające. Z kolei jeszcze inni musieli poddawać się testowi emocji.

Mroczny Pan kazał Snape’owi popełnić morderstwo ze szczególnym nastawieniem. Kiedy wrócą, Lord sięgnie do jego umysłu i sprawdzi, czy zrobił jak mu kazano.

Snape jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabił. Zastanawiał się odlegle, czy nie powinien czuć jakiegoś wahania. Gryfoni powiedzieliby, że powinien. Pewnie nawet niektórzy z jego domowników by tak powiedzieli. Przechwalali się, że ćwiczyli  _Crucio,_ ale robiło im się słabo na samą myśl o rzuceniu czegoś takiego na człowieka, zamiast na szczury i pająki, na których ćwiczyli.

Żadne z nich jednak nie otrzymało lekcji, których matka Snape’a nauczyła go jeszcze zanim trafił do Hogwartu.  _Mroczne sztuki wymagają statecznej różdżki i klarownego umysłu. A przede wszystkim – nie może ci jakoś szczególnie zależeć na ofiarach._

Snape spojrzał czarownicy w oczy.

– _Ardesco –_ powiedział.

Płomienie buchnęły w ciele kobiety Vance’ów akurat, kiedy zaczęła celować w niego różdżką. Wyła i wrzeszczała, kiedy jej gałki oczne zaczęły płonąć od środka, kiedy jej włosy zajęły się od płomieni przedzierających się przez skórę, kiedy jej kości podświetliły się od intensywnego światła gorzejącego w jej wnętrzu. Zwykle klątwa trwała przez jakiś czas, dając ofierze okazję do rzucenia przeciwzaklęcia, ale Snape rzucił ją z odpowiednią siłą i uwagą. Zginęła, ale jej śmierć była kilkoma sekundami skoncentrowanego, niekończącego się cierpienia.

Przyglądał się jej i zauważył, w jaki sposób jej skóra pachniała, kiedy opadała na ziemię, w jaki sposób jej poczerniałe włosy rozpadły się po trawie. Następnie odwrócił się i ruszył do domu. Gdzieś za nim Malfoy coraz bardziej zajadle walczył z Prewettem, ale to nic dziwnego. Snape, w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie był ślepy i nie umknęły mu konsekwencje, czające się za sugestią, że Mroczny Pan wysłał Malfoya do domu, w którym ten czarodziej się krył. Malfoy miał już wiele okazji do pokonania go i za każdym razem zawodził, a Mroczny Pan chciał mieć przy sobie wyłącznie najpotężniejszych czarodziejów.

Zajrzał do domu i zobaczył, że już po wszystkim, a szlamowate dzieci zostały w kawałkach. Rosier siedział na łóżku jednego z nich, nurzając palce w otaczających go płynach. Coś przeżywał. Snape miał wrażenie, że była to pięta z przyczepionym do niej długim pasmem skóry. Poderwał wzrok, kiedy zauważył Snape’a, zamrugał i przełknął.

– Poszło bez problemów? – zapytał.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Wygląda na to, że Malfoy ma jakieś problemy z jednym z bliźniaków Prewett – powiedział.

– A niech się bawi – powiedział beztrosko Rosier. – Przecież się nie pozabijają. – Położył się i zamknął oczy z radości, kiedy krew zaczęła wlewać mu się pod szaty. Snape zmarszczył nos. Nie wyobrażał sobie _kąpania się_ w czymś takim; przecież jak krew wysycha, to lepi się i drapie, w dodatku koszmarnie ciężko ją doprać. Ale wyglądało na to, że Rosierowi naprawdę się to podobało.

Niewielu śmierciożerców było takich jak Rosier. Snape’owi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało.

Poderwał głowę, kiedy wyczuł zmianę w powietrzu otaczającej ich nocy. Tu nie chodziło tylko o koniec klątw na zewnątrz, oznaczających, że Prewettowi po raz kolejny udało się uciec. To oznaczało przybycie głębokiej, ziemistej potęgi, którą wyczuł wokół siebie, kiedy Malfoy po raz pierwszy zabrał go na spotkanie ze swoim panem. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i opadł na kolano na chwilę przed tym, jak noc rozstąpiła się, ujawniając Lorda Voldemorta.

Rosier wydał z siebie cichy, szczęśliwy dźwięk.

– Uklęknąłbym, mój panie – powiedział – ale to łóżko jest _takie_ ciepłe.

Voldemort roześmiał się sykliwie, dźwiękiem który zdawał się dochodzić gdzieś z tyłów domu, a nie przed nimi.

– Tym razem ci odpuszczę, Evanie – powiedział. – A teraz, Severusie.

Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał Mrocznemu Panu w oczy. Poczuł, jak legilimencja zakrada mu się do umysłu, typowo tnąc wszystkie przeszkody niczym sierp i szukając emocji, które czuł, zabijając wiedźmę Vance’ów.

Pokazał Mrocznemu Panu wszystko, oczywiście. Nie miał żadnego powodu, by tego nie robić. Taka była prawda. Przyłączył się do śmierciożerców, żeby zemścić się na swoich wrogach, ale nie miał zamiaru rzucać się z wrzaskiem do bitwy, bo to tylko mogłoby zaszkodzić sprawie jego pana. Jego furia nie była już nawet dogasającymi węglami. Jedyne, co w nim pozostało, to zimny popiół zgorzknienia i przegniła satysfakcja zadawania bólu, jakiegokolwiek bólu, hipokrytom, kłamcom i rozpieszczonym dzieciom Światła.

Snape zmienił się na przestrzeni ostatniego miesiąca, odkąd po raz pierwszy spotkał Mrocznego Pana. Miał okazję do spacerowania pośród śmierciożerców i współpracy z nimi, zobaczenia ich jako ludzi, którymi tak naprawdę byli. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że był znacznie od nich lepszy, może poza szalonym Rosierem, który zdawał się szczerze cieszyć z tego, co robił. Snape’a w żaden sposób  _nie poruszało_ cokolwiek, czego by nie robił. Nie żywił osobistych uraz, jak to Malfoy miał w przypadku Weasleyów, i nie chciał przede wszystkim skrzywdzić Huncwotów, nim zacznie krzywdzić kogokolwiek innego. Czego chciał, to zdolności do zrobienia czegoś,  _czegokolwiek,_ co skrzywdzi stronę Światła.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zorientował się, że Voldemort się uśmiecha.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział miękko Mroczny Pan, po czym wzniósł różdżkę, cis z trzonem z pióra feniksa, symbole odrodzenia. – Obnaż swoje lewe przedramię.

Snape zrobił to od razu, nawet przez chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od oczu swojego pana. Miał wrażenie, że jego uśmiech zaczyna nieść w sobie subtelne, szczere rozbawienie. To nie miało znaczenia. Doskonale wiedział, po co tu przyszedł i co może otrzymać od Mrocznego Pana.

– Severusie Snape’ie – powiedział Voldemort – czarodzieju, synu Eileen Prince, czy zgadzasz się na służenie mi do końca swoich dni?

– Tak – powiedział Snape. Wydawało mu się, że był gotów zaakceptować życie tortur, zabijania i krzywdzenia tych, którzy go skrzywdzili. Płynąca z tego satysfakcja mu wystarczała.

– Czy zgadzasz się na obdarzenie mnie całą swoją lojalnością, przedkładanie moich celów ponad swoje własne, tak długo jak żyjesz i nosisz Mroczny Znak?

– Tak. – Snape zobaczył blask w głębokich oczach Voldemorta i wiedział, że właśnie oto poddaje swoją wolność niemal ze śpiewem na ustach. Nie obchodziło go to. Wolność nigdy nie przyniosłaby mu zemsty.

– Czy zgadzasz się nosić mój znak na swojej skórze i nigdy go nie usuwać, ani nie zmieniać go w żaden sposób?

– Tak.

– _Morsmordre!_

I Mroczny Znak pojawił się na jego skórze.

Snape jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu.  _Crucio_ w ogóle się nie porównywało. Ostrza rozdarły mu skórę, mięśnie, kości i zapieczętowały Mroczny Znak głęboko, głęboko, głęboko w samym trzonie jego jestestwa.

Postawił się jednak wszelkiemu pragnieniu do wzdrygnięcia się i wzniósł wspomnienia czasów, kiedy matka mówiła mu, co oznacza jego krew, wszystkie okazje, kiedy jako jedyny w klasie zdobył najlepsze oceny, a mimo to wciąż go pomijano i ignorowano, bo nie był równie przystojny co czystokrwiści i nie miał ich statusu, każde okazje, kiedy uczył się, że jego magia, jego  _potęga,_ nic nie znaczyły, co oznaczało, że nie miał nic, był niczym, zaledwie strzępem człowieka.

Uderzył bólem w ból i nie wzdrygnął się, ani nie krzyknął.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Voldemort uśmiecha się do niego.

– Następny atak przypuścimy na rodzinę, którą ten stary głupiec, Dumbledore, naprawdę chce ochronić – powiedział łagodnie.

A Snape poczuł coś w rodzaju spokoju.


	26. Interludium: Trzeci list Wyzwolicielki

_27 sierpnia 1996_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Prawdopodobnie zastanawia się pan, czemu nie słyszał pan ode mnie od jakiegoś czasu. Niestety, za to pozostaje mi tylko przeprosić. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń moja rodzina zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej paranoiczna. Zdają się nabierać przekonania, że Światło traci na blasku w naszym świecie przez wszystkich mrocznych czystokrwistych. A  każdy może okazać się zdrajcą, wydającym ich tajemnice Mrokowi, zwłaszcza ich najmłodsza córka, która nie przyjęła ich podejścia do Światła, czy Zakonu Feniksa z równym entuzjazmem co reszta rodziny. Dlatego też stale mają mnie na oku i czasami sprawdzają, czy nie mam w pokoju nadprogramowych zwojów pergaminu, czy atramentu. Wciąż chcę panu pomagać, po prostu stopniowo odbierają mi możliwości do zrobienia tego.

Mam dla pana jeszcze kilka imion:

– Paul Fredericks. Jestem pewna, że zna pan go jako hodowcę granianów, który wielokrotnie słyszał o Tarczy Graniana. O ile prawdą jest, że ekonomia interesuje go bardziej od czegokolwiek innego, to wydaje mu się, prawdopodobnie słusznie, że Światło bardziej przychylnie podejdzie do jego interesu od Mroku. Znalazł się na liście ludzi, obok członków Zakonu Feniksa, z którymi Hestia Jones pozostawała w regularnym kontakcie. Tak przynajmniej słyszałam od matki, kiedy rozmawiała z ojcem.

– Proszę mieć Pharosa Starrise’a na oku. Jasne, nie ma równej władzy nad innymi, co jego wuj kiedyś, ale ojciec wspomniał o nim. Wydaje mu się, że jego słabość przypieczętuje go do Światła na inne sposoby, niż kiedyś jego wuja. A skoro jego imię zostało wspomniane w moim domu, to nie może oznaczać niczego dobrego.

– Mam też więcej informacji o Falco Parkinsonie. Wędruje „ścieżkami”, którymi czasami kuszeni są czarodzieje o lordowskiej mocy. Te ścieżki wiodą między Światłem i Mrokiem i obie strony starają się go przekupić obietnicami o potędze, jeśli tylko zadeklaruje się wobec nich. Odkryłam, że jedną ze zdolności, jaką zdobył w ten sposób, jest naginanie czasu. Nie do końca działa to jak zmieniacz czasu; nie jest w stanie cofnąć do przeszłości i nie musi przejmować się spotkaniem samego siebie. Pozwala mu to jednak na podróż między jednym dniem a drugim bez konieczności czekania godzin czy tygodni pomiędzy. Znika w jednej chwili i pojawia się w następnej – coś jak przedłużona aportacja. Korzysta z tego głównie, by kryć się przed swoimi wrogami, którzy nie są w stanie go znaleźć w czarodziejskim świecie, kiedy nagina czas. Z tego, co usłyszałam od rodziców, ta moc nie jest idealna. Możliwe, że zacznie rozglądać się za zmieniaczem czasu, czy innymi artefaktami z Departamentu Tajemnic, które pomogą mu w wzmocnieniu go. Proszę na to uważać i odpowiednio dostosować straż wokół tych artefaktów.

Spisanie wszystkich tych informacji zajęło mi pięć dni, korzystałam z każdej nadarzającej się chwili samotności, dlatego też ostateczna data znajduje się przy podpisie. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że moja sowa zastanie pana w zdrowiu, ministrze Scrimgeourze. Jest pan najlepszą nadzieją dla Światła, bo wiem, że  vates nie może się zadeklarować, a Falco Parkinson jest świetlisty tylko z nazwy. Zupełnie jak Dumbledore, będzie kroczył po trupach, byle tylko osiągnąć swój cel. A Zakon Feniksa jest bardziej nastawiony na zniszczenie człowieka, który zniszczył ich przywódcę, albo na służenie Parkinsonowi, niż na dalsze prowadzenie wojny z Mrocznym panem.

Pracuję dla dobra wolności.

Twoja,

_Wyzwolicielka_


	27. Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Niezwykle burzliwy pierwszy dzień szkoły

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed nami naprawdę długi rozdział.

_Ostatnio odmawianie ludziom stało się stałą częścią mojego życia,_ pomyślał Harry.

– Nie – powiedział na głos.

Kamelia zmarszczyła brwi i potarła dłonią czoło. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś uda się jej odzyskać owłosienie, które wypaliło  _Ardesco_ Snape’a, ale Madam Pomfrey nie udało się go uratować.

– To prawda, nie mielibyśmy zbyt wiele do roboty w szkole – powiedziała – ale naprawdę pocieszyłoby nas, gdyby przynajmniej kilku członków watahy stale znajdowało się w pobliżu naszego alfy. W dodatku...

– Istnieje wiele powodów, przez które wolałbym, żebyście trzymali się z dala od Hogwartu – powiedział Harry. – Większość jest praktyczna. Pojawią się rodzice, którym nie spodoba się wasza obecność w pobliżu ich dzieci. Nie będziecie mieli co tam robić. Nie wiem nawet, gdzie miałbym położyć was tam spać. Wolę też nie ryzykować niebezpiecznych sytuacji, które mogą się pojawić, jeśli ktoś was obrazi w okolicy pełni. – Kamelia zalała się rumieńcem. Harry zacisnął przelotnie dłoń w pięść, żałując, że ani Kamelia, ani Snape nie chcieli mu w ogóle powiedzieć, _co_ ich tak koszmarnie rozwścieczyło. Jak do tej pory Snape po prostu milczał, ilekroć Harry próbował go o to zapytać, a Kamelia odmawiała mu wprost. _Przecież nie wyduszę ich z tego na siłę._ – W dodatku to, do czego jesteście gotowi posunąć się w mojej obronie, też może okazać się problematyczne.

Kamelia zamrugała.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział Harry. – Większość ludzi, którzy mogą mi tam zagrozić, to tylko _dzieci,_ Kamelio. Mogą rzucić się na mnie w nagłym przypływie emocji, albo dlatego, że skrzywdziłem jakiegoś członka ich rodziny, a nie dlatego, że są śmierciożercami. – Rezolutnie nie wspomniał o wszystkich okazjach, kiedy wrogowie na terenie Hogwartu jednak okazali się być śmierciożercami. – To nie oznacza, że powinno naskoczyć na nich warczące stado.

– Potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś cię tam chronił – powiedziała Kamelia.

– I będę to miał – powiedział Harry. – Peter tam będzie. Henrietta Bulstrode, której siła, jak sama wspomniałaś, naprawdę ci zaimponowała, również będzie. McGonagall tam będzie i choć nie może przedkładać mojego bezpieczeństwa nad innych, to nie pozwoli też, żeby ktokolwiek mnie krzywdził dla zabawy. – Niemal powiedział, że Snape też tam będzie, ale nie był pewien, na ile chciał, żeby Snape w ogóle zastanawiał się nad jego bezpieczeństwem. _Lepiej, żeby skupił się na własnym leczeniu._ – Draco tam będzie, a nikt przecież nie pilnuje mnie równie uważnie co on. Connor też tam będzie. Jest popędliwy, ale znacznie lepiej radzi sobie z pojedynkami, w dodatku to mój brat.

Kamelia chodziła przez chwilę w kółko po pokoju. Harry założył ręce na piersi. Znajdowali się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu, w którym wataha lubiła spać, ponakładana na siebie nawzajem, ale obecnie nikogo poza nimi nie było. Harry podejrzewał, że pozostali chcieli zaoferować im nieco prywatności. Nie powstrzyma ich to, oczywiście, przed wypytywaniem Kamelii o wszystko, jak tylko wyjdzie z pokoju.

– Zabierz choć kilku członków watahy ze sobą – wymamrotała błagalnie Kamelia. – Włącznie ze mną. I Brugmansją. Jest czystokrwistą czarownicą. Może pomóc ci w pertraktacjach z sojusznikami. Zdaje sobie sprawę z niuansów waszego społeczeństwa, których sama nigdy nawet nie zauważę.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie głęboki oddech z nadzieją, że nie zabrzmiało to jak ciężkie westchnienie.

– Przykro mi. Nie. Naprawdę to przemyślałem. Gdyby sytuacja wilkołaków nie była tak delikatna, a ja podejrzewałbym, że w Hogwarcie grozi mi faktyczne niebezpieczeństwo, to wtedy owszem, rozważyłbym to. Ale nie teraz.

Kamelia opadła niespodziewanie na kolano i pochyliła głowę. Harry podskoczył i obejrzał się przez ramię, zastanawiając się, czy do gabinetu nie wszedł ktoś jeszcze, ale drzwi były solidnie zamknięte.

Kamelia zaczęła mówić, kiedy znowu się do niej odwrócił.

– Loki nigdy... nie oddzielał się od nas na tak długi czas, jak ty planujesz. Rozumiał, jak bliski watasze jest alfa i dlaczego tego potrzebujemy. Błagam cię, Dziki, proszę, bądź bardziej podobny do niego pod tym względem.

– Co, mam wam wybrać innego alfę? – zapytał Harry.

Kamelia poderwała głowę, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

– Oczywiście że nie! Zostań z nami, albo pozwól nam podążać za sobą, gdziekolwiek byś się nie udał.

– Przykro mi – powiedział miękko Harry. – Jestem skłonny przekazać komuś ten obowiązek, ale nie dopuszczę do tego, żebyście dla mojego dobra pchali się w niebezpieczeństwo, a do tego właśnie doszłoby, gdybyście teraz pojawili się w miejscu publicznym... _zwłaszcza_ jako była wataha Lokiego. – Jego listy i artykuły nie wywołały efektu, na jaki miał nadzieję. W „Proroku” każdego dnia przelewało się od wybuchowych artykułów, raportujących coraz więcej strachu, rozważań, czy wilkołaki nie chcą wymordować całego ministerstwa, czy spekulacji, czy każda niedawno popełniona zbrodnia, nie była czasem dziełem „wilkołaczych anarchistów”. Pełnia już minęła, ale histeria wciąż się rozrastała. Harry nie sądził, żeby miało się to zmienić w najbliższym czasie.

– Większość alf by tego nie zrobiło – powiedziała Kamelia, bujając się na piętach i wpatrując w niego.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Dlatego właśnie mogę być dobrym alfą w czasie wakacji, ale w żadnym innym czasie. Powinniśmy jednak omówić to z reszta watahy, Kamelio. Wolałbym, żeby wszyscy podjęli decyzję, czy wciąż chcą mnie jako swojego alfę, czy też żebym wybrał kogoś na moje miejsce.

Kamelia przygryzła wargę i po brodzie pociekła jej kropla krwi.

– Nie ustąpisz, choćbym nie wiem co powiedziała, co? – zapytała.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Kiedyś tak robiłem – powiedział. – Jeszcze do niedawna miałem to w zwyczaju. Ale w tej chwili to nie tylko jest niemożliwe, bo spoczywa na mnie zbyt wiele sprzecznych ze sobą obietnic, ale jest też uwłaczające. Za kogo ja się niby mam, żeby uważać, że inni nie będą w stanie beze mnie funkcjonować? Za kogo ja się mam, pocieszając innych, kiedy nie wiem nawet, czy oni w ogóle potrzebują pocieszenia? – Spojrzał Kamelii w oczy. – Jeśli ktoś nie chce do mnie przyjść i wyjaśnić, co właściwie mu gnije w duszy, to czemu niby miałbym wychodzić z założenia, że coś w ogóle jest nie tak i jak właściwie należy się z tym uporać?

Kamelia zarumieniła się wściekle.

– Istnieją... – powiedziała wreszcie. – Więzi, którymi moglibyśmy się połączyć. Będą działały nawet między czarodziejem i wilkołakiem. Moglibyśmy przyłączyć cię do umysłu stadnego, Dziki. Wówczas wiedziałbyś bez konieczności rozmowy, co myślimy i czujemy.

– Czytałem o tym – powiedział Harry. I tak było, bo w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni spędzał każdą wolną chwilę na czytaniu, jak i pracy nad lekiem na likantropię. – Ale to by znaczyło, że zacznę dzielić priorytety watahy, prawda?

– Tak – powiedziała niechętnie Kamelia. – Jej głównym celem jest uspokojenie nowych wilkołaków i sprawienie, by poczuli się jak w domu.

Harry sięgnął w dół i ścisnął jej ramię.

– Przykro mi – powiedział. – Nie mogę. Mogę wam oferować wszystko, co znajduje się w moim zasięgu, ale nie mogę być _wyłącznie_ waszym alfą.

Kamelia wymamrotała coś pod nosem, po czym wstała, przeszła przez pokój i otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu, żeby zawołać resztę watahy. Harry wziął się w garść. Wiedział, kogo wybierze na nowego alfę, jeśli wataha sobie tego zażyczy, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że tego nie zrobią.

* * *

Draco skrzywił się, słysząc dochodzące z korytarza echo głośnego huknięcia zamykanego kufra. Harry spakował się już przedwczoraj, a Draco dzisiaj rano ostrożnie poukładał swoje ubrania i książki. To pozostawiało tylko jednego kandydata, który mógł tak hałasować.

Draco wymknął się przez drzwi do sypialni, którą dzielił z Harrym i ruszył do Pottera. Jego drzwi były uchylone, więc Draco mógł zakraść się do środka, nim brat Harry’ego go zauważył. Kiedy zauważył Dracona kątem oka, wrzasnął z zaskoczenia, potknął się i wylądował ciężko na tyłku.

Draco z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Już dawno zauważył, że lekki, kpiący uśmiech, wyrażony samymi kącikami ust, jest znacznie bardziej skuteczny.

– Palant – syknął na niego Potter, wstając. – Czego chcesz?

– Wydawało mi się, że przez dom przebiega stado rozwścieczonych hipogryfów, więc przybyłem ratować majątek Harry’ego – powiedział leniwie Draco. Opuścił rękę i położył ją na różdżce. – Ale widzę, że niepotrzebnie. – Spojrzał na kufry Pottera. Jeden był zamknięty, ale tylko ledwo; zaklęcie zamykające lada moment puści. Drugi wciąż był otwarty i mimo, że cała jego zawartość była mocno pomniejszona, to i tak powoli zaczynało się z niego wysypywać. – Doprawdy, Potter, czy ty nie jesteś w stanie pakować się z nieco większą klasą?

Potter zarzucił głową, jakby miał zamiar zacząć się gryźć, zupełnie jak zapchlony kundel. Draco  _miał_ nadzieję, że to właśnie okaże się jego formą animagiczną; strasznie by go to ubawiło.

– Czyżbym naruszał twoje wrażliwe zmysły, Malfoy? – zapytał. – Oczywiście, to nic dziwnego, w końcu robię to automatycznie samym faktem, że jestem półkrwi, nie?

Draco poczuł, jak większość rozbawienia momentalnie go opuszcza. Przymrużył oczy. Z irytacją zobaczył, że na ten widok Potter po prostu uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Zapomniałem, że odraża cię samo przebywanie ze mną pod jednym dachem – zakpił. Draco tego nie skomentował, ale naprawdę wiele go to kosztowało. – Zapomniałem, że nienawidzisz ludzi za to, kim byli ich przodkowie, o ile, oczywiście, nie musisz podciągnąć siebie i własnej rodziny do podobnego standardu. Wówczas po prostu zaczynasz się wypierać, że to całe pierdolenie się po kątach wcale nie miało miejsca. Ale tym razem to już chyba nie wystarczy, nie? Skoro dostało się na pierwsze strony gazet...

– _Zamknij_ się – powiedział Draco, z całych sił powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem klątwy.

Potter wywrócił oczami.

– Obudź się wreszcie, Malfoy. – Zrobił krok w jego stronę. Draco zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie tego rodzaju mieszanka furii i frustracji sprawiła, że Snape przeklął wilkołaczycę. – To naprawdę proste. Nie możesz już dłużej ćwierkać o wyższości czystokrwistych bez wychodzenia na hipokrytę. Czemu tak ciężko ci to zrozumieć? Chyba że wolisz pozostać hipokrytą? A może wolałbyś się wreszcie ocknąć i przyznać to, co wszyscy wiedzieli już od przynajmniej dwóch lat: że kochasz kogoś, kto należy do świata, który cię tak obrzydza, co oznacza, że śpiewanie o wyższości czystokrwistych oznacza przynajmniej _lekki_ konflikt interesów? Ale czy to nowo odkryte dziedzictwo cię nie raduje? Przecież w ten sposób stałeś się bardziej podobny do Harry’ego, a wydawało mi się, że tego właśnie chciałeś.

Draco oddychał nosem, zwalczając w sobie pokusę do wyskoczenia z własnego ciała i przejęcia kontroli nad Potterem. Te słowa tak strasznie go rozpraszały, przywołując wspomnienia z czwartego roku, kiedy był tak zdesperowany, żeby stać się magicznie równy Harry’emu, że był gotów zaryzykować życiem, by zyskać choćby szansę. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli opęta teraz tego durnia, to go poważnie skrzywdzi.

Potter zrobił kolejny krok i nagle podniósł wzrok, patrząc gdzieś ponad Draconem. Draco wiedział, kto stoi w drzwiach jeszcze zanim po pokoju rozniósł się zapach róż. Właściwie, to powietrze pachniało  _płatkami_ róż znajdujących się w bulgoczącym kotle. Draco pogratulował sobie zwrócenia uwagi na tę subtelną różnicę. Oznaczała, że Harry nie tylko był zły, ale również niesłychanie zdegustowany.

– Dość tego, Connor – powiedział Harry. – _Wystarczy_. Na Merlina. Czy ty czasami używasz zmieniacza czasu i zmieniasz się miejscami z sobą z trzeciego roku?

Potter zmarszczył brwi, po czym przełknął ślinę, najwyraźniej zmagając się z własnymi, nieprzyjemnymi wspomnieniami.

– To były tylko wyzwiska – powiedział. – Nie klątwy.

Harry podszedł, stanął obok Dracona i objął go ręką w pasie. Draco nie musiał już nawet niczego mówić. Po prostu podniósł brwi. Potter zarumienił się aż po granicę włosów.

– Niezwykle cięte wyzwiska, których zadaniem było zranić – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że starałeś się sprowokować Draco, przepchnąć go przez granicę, zmusić do zaatakowania ciebie. A to przecież _głupie,_ Connor. Może i wkurzyłbym się potem na Draco, ale nie sądzę, żeby okazał się równie uparty co Snape i szybko powiedziałby mi, do czego tak naprawdę doszło.

Zerknął z ukosa na Dracona, żeby otrzymać potwierdzenie, więc Draco szybko pokiwał głową. Harry odetchnął lekko, po czym spojrzał znowu na Pottera z taką irytacją, że Draco aż zachichotał. Potter łypnął na niego. Harry zdawał się w ogóle nie zwrócić uwagi na chichot.

– A wówczas wkurzyłbym się na ciebie. – Głos Harry’ego opadł znacznie. – I tak się składa, że do tego właśnie doszło. Nie powinno dochodzić między wami do tego rodzaju głupoty, nie w chwili, w której dopiero co mieliście przykład Snape’a i Kamelii. Nie macie na to żadnego wytłumaczenia.

– Przepraszam, Harry. – Potter spuścił wzrok, a twarz płonęła mu tak głęboką czerwienią, że Draco niemal żałował, że obok nie stoi Weasley, żeby mógł ich do siebie porównać. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że nikt tak nie rumienił się jak Weasley, ale zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. – Ale to on zaczął. Wszedł do _mojego_ pokoju i zapytał, czemu nie mogę pakować się ciszej, więc odpowiedziałem...

– Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś – przerwał mu Harry. – To nie zmienia faktu, że posunąłeś się za daleko, Connor. W dodatku zrobiłeś to _z premedytacją,_ a nie z niewinnej głupoty. Strasznie mi się to nie podoba. Nie jestem teraz w nastroju do rozmowy z tobą.

– Przepraszam...

– Draco przeproś, nie mnie.

Potter odwrócił wzrok. Draco zerknął na Harry’ego w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak zaciska usta.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Harry. – W ogóle ci nie zależy, czy go skrzywdzisz, czy nie. – Odetchnął kilka razy. – Zastanawiałem się nad twoimi innymi wybrykami, tamtym wygłupem, czy droczeniem się o Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, kiedy została opublikowana. Wydawało mi się, że po prostu próbowałeś mnie rozśmieszyć, albo były to zwyczajnie niewinne, dziecięce błędy. Teraz już nie jestem tego taki pewien.

– Harry, _przepraszam_ , powiedziałem przecież...

– I po raz kolejny przepraszasz nie tę osobę co trzeba. – Harry pokręcił głową, po czym odwrócił się i zwrócił do Dracona, jakby Potter przestał istnieć. – Spakowałeś się już? Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć zbierać się na stację za jakieś piętnaście minut. Wiem, że spacer od najbliższego punktu fiuu nie zajmie nam zbyt wiele, ale...

Draco szedł z gracją obok Harry’ego, tym razem powstrzymując się od obejrzenia się na Pottera. To samokontrola pomogła mu w wygraniu tej kłótni. Dlatego też i radość była tym słodsza, kiedy jej nie okazywał.

* * *

Harry wcisnął się w swoje szkolne szaty, rad że przynajmniej jazda hogwardzkim ekspresem – pierwsza od pierwszego roku, na jaką miał okazję się załapać – mijała spokojnie. Nie sądził, żeby to miało szansę się utrzymać, kiedy dotrą do szkoły, ale chwile, które mógł po prostu spędzić na rozmowach z Draconem, kiedy nikt nie mógł nagle im przeszkodzić, żądając jego pomocy, albo żeby obrazić jego chłopaka, były bezcenne.

Przełknął swoją złość na Connora. Krzyk nie miał sensu. Nie podziała. Rozwalenie czegoś magią też było nieproduktywne. Na Connor najlepiej działał chłód i milczenie, bo wtedy nie miał się czego uczepić, co mogłoby go utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że to  _on_ był w tej sytuacji pokrzywdzony – w dodatku oferowało mu to czas na uspokojenie swojego temperamentu.

Harry wolałby, oczywiście, żeby do tej porannej serii wyzwisk w ogóle nie doszło. Słuchał jej w rosnącym niedowierzaniu; wydawało mu się, że jego brat był nieco bardziej dojrzały. A teraz okazało się, że jednak nie był, co zmusiło Harry’ego do ponownego przemyślenia kilku spraw, które jeszcze do niedawna uważał za niewinne błędy.

_Nie był_ z tego zadowolony.

Zaśmiał się sucho i potrząsnął głową, żeby powstrzymać się przed osunięciem się w ponury nastrój.  _Jednoczesne życie. Do tego właśnie będzie musiało dojść. Muszę ciągle zmieniać podejście do wszystkiego, bo życie już tak działa, że wszystko wokół będzie się zmieniało. W końcu sam to ciągle powtarzam ludziom. Po prostu tym razem ubodło mnie to nieco bardziej niż zwykle._

Kątem oka zauważył za oknem pełen gracji ruch. Draco wyszedł do łazienki, więc Harry był sam w przedziale. Zmarszczył brwi i obrócił się, przyciskając się do fotela, żeby jak najmniej jego ciała znajdowało się przed samym oknem, po czym wykręcił szyję, żeby ostrożnie wyjrzeć. Stare lekcje zadudniły mu w głowie.  _Jeśli będziesz stał przed szybą, która się rozbije, to trafią cię odłamki i nie będziesz w stanie walczyć._

Jeśli się naprawdę mocno skupi, to może nawet będzie w stanie udawać, że te myśli nie miały już głosu Lily.

Potężny, prężny kształt śmignął przed oknem, poruszając się z niemożliwą gracją i prędkością, ale nie dało się go z niczym pomylić.  _Granian_ , pomyślał Harry. Najzwinniejsze z uskrzydlonych koni i prawdopodobnie też i najpiękniejsze; ten był maści siwej jabłkowitej.

Harry przypomniał sobie symbol, wygrawerowany na drewnianych krążkach, którymi zamachowcy cisnęli w niego i Dracona, więc przygotował  _Protego,_ by ochronić się przed odłamkami szkła. Kopyto bez trudu mogłoby rozbić okno.

Ale granian nie wierzgnął w kierunku pociągu. Ponownie go minął, choć ten już mógł być inny. Harry był w stanie tylko zobaczyć odzianego w szaty jeźdźca, ale żadnych detali, bo za szybko się poruszali. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że jeździec ma przesłoniętą twarz kapturem.

Harry przymrużył oczy.  _Co oni kombinują? Jeśli chcą mnie zaatakować, to nie powinni się tak odsłaniać. Jeśli chcą szpiegować, to przez okno pociągu i tak niewiele zobaczą. Może dotrzymują towarzystwa pociągowi, który lada moment ma zostać zaatakowany? Ale wówczas też nie powinni się tak odsłaniać. Co oni właściwie..._

– _Harry!_

Argutus owinął się wokół jego ramion i głowy niczym ciepła kluska. Harry podniósł rękę, żeby go pogłaskać, i zobaczył jak granian, możliwe że zupełnie inny, trzeci już raz mija jego okno.  _Nie, zdecydowanie nie szpiegują, nawet nie starają się zwolnić, żeby przyjrzeć uważnie przedziałom._

– Nie teraz, Argutusie. Obserwuję...

– _Pojawił się omen!_

Harry zerknął w dół na otaczające go lśniące zwoje węża i aż mu dech zaparło. Szare kształty latały nad długim i ciemnym, w którym można było dostrzec cechy charakterystyczne hogwardzkiego ekspresu; wizja wyostrzyła się, kiedy przymrużył oczy. Postacie zdawały się krążyć wokół skulonej sylwetki o platynowo–blond włosach.

A Harry przypomniał sobie nagle kąt, pod jakim zostały rzucone drewniane krążki w czasie ataku w ministerstwie i nagle pojął, co próbuje zrobić Tarcza Graniana.

_Monety zostały rzucone z boku. Gdyby naprawdę chcieli mnie skrzywdzić, to powinni byli cisnąć nimi prosto we mnie, albo w Kamelię i Różę, jeśli chcieli skrzywdzić wilkołaki._

_Ale oni celowali w Draco. A te popisy za oknem odciągają moją uwagę od tego, co dzieje się na końcu wagonu._

Harry obrócił się i wyrzucił rękę przed siebie. Drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się z trzaskiem, niemal wylatując z zawiasów. Harry zaczął przeciskać się obok uczniów, którzy zaczęli przechodzić między przedziałami w czasie spokojniejszego kawałka drogi, prawdopodobnie szukając miejsca, żeby się przebrać. Czuł, jak łokcie wbijają mu się w żebra, jak następuje na szaty mijających go ludzi, słyszał oburzone piski wokół.

_Szlag. Przez nich nie dostanę się do Draco na czas,_ pomyślał Harry.

Wtedy Argutus uniósł się niespodziewanie nad jego ramieniem i wydał z siebie potężne syknięcie, które aż potoczyło się echem po wagonie. Uczniowie w pobliżu Harry’ego szybko rozstąpili się na boki, starając się najwyraźniej wtopić w ściany korytarza. Harry ruszył pędem na tyły wagonu. Ponad dudnieniem kół i rozlegającym się od czasu do czasu przeraźliwie głośnym gwizdkiem, wydawało mu się, że słyszy również ostre uderzenia podków o metalową nawierzchnię pociągu.

Rosły Gryfon z siódmego roku zastąpił mu drogę, pokazując swoją odznakę prefekta naczelnego. Harry nie miał czasu, żeby się zatrzymać i sprawdzić, kto to właściwie był, tak samo jak nie miał czasu przejmować się wyciągniętą w jego kierunku ręką. Zanurkował pod nią, przetoczył się po podłodze i wylądował zgrabnie na nogach zaraz za nim, po czym wrócił do biegu.

Z boku rozległ się blask o bladej barwie, a zaraz potem usłyszał wykrzyczaną klątwę, po której pojawił się strumień ognia w bardziej normalnych kolorach. Harry obrócił się gwałtownie, buty zaszurały mu o podłogę, kiedy gwałtownie stracił na prędkości, a Argutus zasyczał w proteście, kiedy Harry przywalił mocno ramieniem o ścianę.

Draco klęczał przy pustym przedziale z uniesioną różdżką, trzymaną w dłoni wciąż drżącej od niedawnego wysiłku związanego z wymianą zaklęć. Miał na sobie szkolne szaty, krawat i odznakę prefekta, która przypadła mu w udziale, kiedy Blaise Zabini opuścił w zeszłym roku szkołę. Tuż nad nim, w dachu, widniała dziura, ewidentnie wybita przez kopyto. Draco prawdopodobnie właśnie tam strzelił swoją klątwą. Biorąc pod uwagę zwinność i prędkość granianów, Harry w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, że spudłował.

– Draco!

Obejrzał się i zerknął na Harry’ego, ale w tej samej chwili coś niewielkiego wpadło przez dziurę w dachu i poleciało prosto w niego. Harry zauważył lśnienie szkła i wszystkie jego zmysły zadrżały, wyczuwając magię tego samego rodzaju, jakiej stawił czoła w ministerstwie, kiedy niewymowny cisnął w niego podobną kulą.

Nie miał czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Wyrzucił rękę przed siebie.

– _Accio_ kula! – krzyknął.

Szklany pocisk zmienił tor lotu i śmignął w jego kierunku. Harry uskoczył, nie pozwalając jej wejść w kontakt ze skórą, po czym usłyszał jak rozbija się za nim na ścianie korytarza.

Cokolwiek w niej było, zaczęło na nim osiadać. Harry wykręcił się ponownie, starając upewnić się, że największa ilość trafi jednak jego, a nie Argutusa. Poczuł, jakby coś w rodzaju lepkiego pyłu osiadło mu na twarzy, a w chwilę potem wnętrzności skręciły mu się boleśnie.

Wrażenie robiło się coraz gorsze i Harry poczuł, jak głowa stara mu się  _zwinąć_ w kierunku żołądka, jakby był dywanem. Stawił temu czoła własną magią.

I poczuł coś, co było niemożliwe – jego własna magia zaczęła z niego wyciekać. Równie dobrze mógłby próbować łapać wodę.

– Harry!

Draco mógłby krzyczeć po pomoc, albo wołać jego imię z przerażeniem. Harry nie wiedział. Najważniejsze teraz było ustalenie, co mu się właściwie działo, żeby mógł to powstrzymać.

Magia w dalszym ciągu wyciekała z niego, zwijała się w nim nieprzyjemnie. Harry zamknął oczy i skupił się na swojej bliźnie. Nie, Voldemorta nie było w pobliżu, a nie sądził, żeby w Brytanii obecnie znajdował się jakikolwiek inny  _absorbere._ Czyli tu nie chodziło o to.

Złoto przelało mu się pod powiekami, a w uszach zabrzmiała ogłuszająca pieśń feniksa. W głowie momentalnie zaczęło go ćmić od starego bólu.

_Sieć feniksa,_ pomyślał z niedowierzaniem Harry.  _Nie. Jakim cudem wraca? Nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek wymówił inkantację, ale tłumaczyłoby to, czemu mam coraz mniej magii..._

A potem zorientował się, że jego ciało było jakieś dziwne lekkie, podczas gdy lewy nadgarstek miał jakoś dziwnie obciążony. Otworzył oczy i potwierdził swoje wrażenia. Jego kończyny były krótsze i miał...

Miał dwie ręce.

_Odmładzają mnie. I jednocześnie wciskają z powrotem pod sieć feniksa._

_Pył z kuli!_

Z paniką poderwał rękę, żeby otrzeć twarz i poczuł, jak język śmiga mu między palcami, starając się pomóc. Argutus wydał z siebie zaskoczone syknięcie, a ciężar na ramionach Harry’ego raptownie opadł, ale i tak nie przestał zlizywać pyłu.

Draco też coś gdzieś krzyczał i nagle na Harry’ego spadł kubeł wody, zmywając z niego nieco pyłu. Harry splunął, na wypadek gdyby cokolwiek wpadło mu do ust, po czym zaczął z paniką ocierać plecy i ramiona o ścianę korytarza. Nie był w stanie pomóc sobie magią, bo ta ciągle wymykała mu się spod kontroli, przelewając się w nim i odpływając, ilekroć usiłował po nią sięgnąć. Podejrzewał, że wszystkie zmiany, przez jakie przeszła sieć feniksa, kiedy miał jakieś dwanaście czy trzynaście lat, okazały się tak liczne, że teraz magia nie była w stanie dopasować się do żadnej z nich, przez co pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem, póki wszystko się nie uspokoi.

Draco znowu coś krzyknął, a Harry syknął, kiedy nagle  _cała_ wilgoć na jego skórze zniknęła – kurz, pot, śliska plama, jaką pozostawił po sobie Argutus. Usta koszmarnie go bolały, bo były wyschnięte na wiór, ale przynajmniej przestał się zmieniać. Odzyskał kontrolę nad własną magią.

Otworzył przepływ zdolności  _absorbere_ tak szeroko, jak tylko był w stanie, po czym zaczął ściągać z siebie obcą magię z pyłu, który jeszcze z niego nie opadł. To było naprawdę osobliwe wrażenie, jakby wąż, jako którego zawsze wyobrażał sobie swoją zdolność, wydłużał się w nieskończoność. Magia wlała się w niego, a Harry usłyszał jak kości mu skrzypią, kiedy zaczął wracać do swojego normalnego wzrostu. Sieć feniksa przemknęła mu przed oczami w oszołomionej mieszance światła i pieśni, po czym zniknęła.

Podobnie jak dłoń, która dotykała jego lewego policzka.

Harry skrzywił się, ale nie pozwolił sobie na przerwanie osuszania pyłu z magii, póki nie był pewien, że już nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy i kiwnął do Dracona, oblizując usta, by zachęcić je do produkcji śliny.

– Dobrze pomyślane z tym zaklęciem odwadniającym – mruknął. – Dzięki.

Draco kiwnął głową, po czym obejrzał się na dziurę w suficie.

– Co to właściwie _było?_ – zapytał z oburzeniem. – Czemu nas tak nagle zaatakowali?

Harry potrząsnął głową, niezdolny do dalszego mówienia w tej chwili. Spojrzał na Argutusa. Wąż omenu był mniejszy, ale na szczęście złe przeczucia Harry’ego się nie spełniły, bo nie odmłodniał jakoś strasznie. Z namysłem powąchał językiem powietrze.

– _Smakuje jak myszy_ – wyjaśnił, kiedy zauważył, że Harry mu się przygląda.

Harry parsknął w bezsilnym śmiechu, po czym ponownie przyjrzał się Draconowi.

– A ciebie niczym nie trafili?

– Nie, tylko ciebie. – Draco schował różdżkę, ale kiedy dotknął twarzy Harry’ego, to ręka mu się trzęsła. – Jak mogli zrobić ci coś takiego?

Harry machnął ręką w kierunku ściany przedziału.

– _Speculum caelum_ – wyszeptał, a na jego dłoni pojawiło się niewielkie, przezroczyste lusterko. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Pokazywało niebo ponad ekspresem i choć było przesłonięte szarymi chmurami, co było normalne o tej porze roku w Szkocji, to nie był w stanie znaleźć nawet śladu po granianach.

– Wydaje mi się, że to ciebie starali się odmłodzić – powiedział. – Ale nie mieli innych broni na podorędziu i nie chcieli atakować całego pociągu. Pewnie dzieci niektórych w nim jadą. Uciekli, jak tylko zorientowali się, że ich atak się nie powiódł.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten atak był wymierzony we mnie?

Harry podniósł wzrok.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział. – Podobnie jak atak w ministerstwie. Monety zostały rzucone z twojej strony. Byłem wystarczająco blisko, żeby znaleźć się w polu rażenia, ale to ciebie chcieli dorwać.

Draco zacisnął usta.

– Próbują cię okaleczyć?

– Tak podejrzewam – powiedział Harry – ale gdybanie niewiele nam w tej chwili pomoże. Równie dobrze mogą próbować dorwać w ten sposób twojego ojca, albo po prostu usunąć cię z gry. Jeśli, na przykład, ktoś usłyszał plotki o twojej zdolności do opętywania, to mogą uznać, że pozostawienie cię przy życiu jest zbyt niebezpieczne.

Draco przymrużył oczy.

– Używałem jej na polu bitwy, ale tylko na śmierciożercach – powiedział. – No i powiedziałem o niej Scrimgeourowi.

– Nie przypuszczam, żeby minister komukolwiek o tym powiedział – mruknął Harry. – Ale teraz, kiedy do gry włączyli się niewymowni? Przecież ta kula była jednym z ich artefaktów. Przynajmniej _tyle_ wiemy niemal na pewno. Równie dobrze mogli wyczytać to z z umysłu Scrimgeoura, albo powiedział im, bo wydaje mu się, że może im ufać. – Zawahał się, po czym dodał niechętnie: – Albo wyczuli cię w swoich umysłach tamtego dnia, kiedy odwiedziłem Scrimgeoura z myślodsiewnią i po prostu czekali na odpowiednią chwilę, żeby się zemścić.

– Ale gdyby tylko o to chodziło, to nie byliby odpowiedzialni za pierwszy atak – przypomniał mu Draco.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale i tak wydaje mi się, że to oznacza jakiś sojusz między Tarczą Graniana i niewymownymi. Niewymowni przecież zaatakowaliby bardziej bezpośrednio, jak to zrobili w Prasie Menad.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Czyli nawet, jeśli nie znamy ich zamiarów, to przynajmniej możemy być pewni, że równie mocno chcą dorwać ciebie, co mnie.

– To prawda. – Harry ponownie się mu przyjrzał. Draco pozostał nienaruszony, ale patrzył na niego z takim... Harry rozłożył ręce.

Draco potrząsnął głową, ale podszedł i wtulił się w niego. Argutus zaczął się wiercić i narzekać, że go podduszają. Harry skupił swoją magię na wężu omenu. Nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnych pobocznych efektów pyłu. Argutus po prostu odmłodniał, zrobił się mniejszy, mniej więcej wielkości sprzed ostatniej wylinki. Ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby pył okazał się trujący.

_Oczywiście że nie_ , pomyślał Harry, przypominając sobie fakty, którymi Hornblower podzielił się z Honorią.  _Starają się schwytać, nie zabić._

Zadygotał gwałtownie i przycisnął mocno Dracona do siebie. Draco się nie poruszył, nie zaprotestował, niczego nie powiedział, ale Harry i tak czuł, jak strasznie jego chłopak był spięty, kiedy wtulił twarz w jego kark.

_I skończyło się na tym, że zyskali sobie kolejnego wroga,_ pomyślał Harry, skupiając się na gniewie, żeby nie pozwolić sobie na przerażenie, jakie czaiło się zaraz za rogiem na myśl o tym, co by się stało, gdyby Draco zginął, albo został porwany.

* * *

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed patrzeniem co chwila w górę, kiedy wysiadali z powozów przed głównymi wrotami Hogwartu, ale i tak niczego nie zobaczył. Już był wieczór, a chmury pociemniały, wyraźnie zanosiło się na deszcz.  _Nieszczególnie dobra pogoda na latanie granianami, ale też pociąg nie był jakimś szczególnie dobrym miejscem na atak._

Przeszedł przed powóz i przez chwilę głaskał testrale po nosach. Potężne konie zarzuciły łbami, przyglądając mu się. Muskanie ich futra pozostawiło chłodną wilgoć na palcach Harry’ego, ale w tej chwili mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej pomagało mu w uziemieniu się i koiło myśli, które pędziły mu po głowie.

– Muszę spotkać się z dyrektorką jeszcze przed Ceremonią Przydziału – wyjaśnił, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco mu się przygląda. – Powinna dowiedzieć się o ataku na ekspres, a nie sądzę, żeby to mogło zaczekać do jutra.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Idę z tobą.

Harry odprężył się. Może i to było głupie z jego strony, ale naprawdę nie chciał teraz spuszczać Dracona z oczu.

Wszedł do Hogwartu szybkim, rześkim krokiem, z miejsca kierując się do gabinetu dyrektorki. Draco nie miał problemów z nadążeniem za nim. Ludzie po drodze wołali jego imię, ale tylko machał do nich z roztargnieniem na powitanie. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o wielu sprawach z wieloma różnymi ludźmi, to prawda, ale w tej chwili najważniejsze było poinformowanie o wszystkim McGonagall.

– Harry!

A to był głos Connora, dochodzący gdzieś zza niego. Harry spiął plecy i usłyszał, że Draco wydaje z siebie dźwięk jak tygrys, któremu ktoś przerwał w posiłku. Szedł jednak dalej, licząc w głowie kroki i odsunął się zgrabnie, kiedy Connor spróbował złapać go za ramię.

– Gdzie tak szybko idziesz? – zapytał z oburzeniem Connor, podbiegając, żeby go wyprzedzić. Oczy mu lśniły, a policzki miał zarumienione i to zdecydowanie nie od biegu. – Co się stało w pociągu?

– Zaatakowano nas – powiedział oschle Harry. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz o wszystkim usłyszeć, to chodź z nami, posłuchasz jak będę mówił o wszystkim McGonagall. W tej chwili naprawdę nie mam czasu się zatrzymywać, a już z całą pewnością nie będę opowiadał tego Merlin wie ile razy. – Usłyszał, że gniewne pomrukiwanie Dracona ustało. _I dobrze. Może po prostu ulżyło mu, że nie chcę robić wyjątku dla Connora._

– Chciałem przeprosić – powiedział Connor. – I zobaczyć, czy nic ci nie jest. I Harry...

– _Później_ , Connor. Chodź z nami, albo zostań w tyle. – Harry skręcił gwałtownie w kierunku schodów. Nawet nie obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Connor za nimi idzie czy nie. McGonagall mogła już iść po Tiarę Przydziału, a nie chciał jakoś specjalnie opóźnić uczty.

Niemal wpadli na siebie na schodach, które były zaledwie o kilka metrów od jej gabinetu. McGonagall miała na sobie nieco bardziej ozdobne szaty niż w zeszłym roku. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to nie oznacza, że powoli zaczyna dopasowywać się do roli, którą sprawował Dumbledore przed swoim upadkiem, ale odrzucił to od siebie. Najpierw musiał jej o czymś opowiedzieć.

– Harry – powiedziała McGonagall, marszcząc brwi. – Panie Malfoy. Panie Potter. – Z tego ostatniego Harry wywnioskował, że Connor jednak za nimi poszedł. – Coś się stało?

– Pociąg został zaatakowany – powiedział Harry i zobaczył, jak oczy jej ciemnieją. Prawdopodobnie przypomniała sobie, jak w zeszłym roku został zaatakowany klątwą wybebeszającą. – Kilku jeźdźców przyleciało na granianach. Wycięli dziurę w przedziale, w którym Draco się przebierał, po czym rzucili w niego artefaktem. Jestem pewien, że artefakt pochodził z Departamentu Tajemnic. To była niewielka, szklana kula, wypełniona magią czasu, a kiedy ją rozbiłem, wypełniający ją mokry pył przykleił się do mnie, cofając mnie fizycznie mniej więcej do czasów, kiedy miałem dwanaście czy trzynaście lat. Wyrwałem się spod jego działania dzięki pomocy Dracona, ale zanim zdążyliśmy się z tym uporać, graniany już zniknęły. – Miał wrażenie, że z każdym jego słowem twarz dyrektorki robi się coraz poważniejsza, dlatego skończył z: – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze dojdzie do takiego ataku. Po prostu chciałem panią uprzedzić.

– Słusznie pan zrobił, panie Pott... Harry – powiedziała McGonagall, potrząsając głową. Była jedną z niewielu osób, którym jego brak nazwiska najbardziej przeszkadzał, bo ewidentnie ciężko przychodziło jej pozbycie się nawyku, który pielęgnowała w sobie przez cztery lata jego pobytu w Hogwarcie. – Porozmawiamy o tym po uczcie. I tak chciałam porozmawiać jeszcze o innych sprawach. – Zamilkła na moment, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Póki co chcę tylko powiedzieć, że podchodzę do pańskiego bezpieczeństwa z równą powagą, co do dowolnego innego ucznia. Nie okażę _żadnej_ litości wrogom, którzy spróbują przybyć tu za panem w ramach zemsty, czy jakiejś politycznej dysputy. Proszę jednak, żeby pan również podjął odpowiednie kroki, żeby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo i nie ruszał się nigdzie bez swoich zaprzysięgłych kompanów i innych ludzi.

Harry przytaknął. Owen i Michael z przyjemnością zaczną nadrabiać zaległości, a on sam nie miał zamiaru załatwiać czegokolwiek bez nich, bo jego bezpieczeństwo oznaczało również bezpieczeństwo Dracona.

– Dziękuję pani.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, po czym minęła go. Harry miał wrażenie, że nie była równie imponująca co Snape, ale i tak wyglądała jak możnowładczyni.

Kiedy się obrócił, zobaczył że Connor patrzy na niego wielkimi oczami.

– Naprawdę doszło do tego wszystkiego? – zapytał cicho.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś jeszcze – w końcu wciąż był zły na Connora o to, co zaszło rano – ale uznał, że w tym momencie kilka słów może się lepiej sprawdzić od milczenia. – Nie toleruję ataków na Draco – powiedział Connorowi. – Jakichkolwiek.

Connor zarumienił się, zupełnie jak rano, po czym kiwnął głową, schodząc im z drogi. Harry stał jeszcze przez chwilę w bezruchu, ale Connor nie wydusił z siebie żadnych przeprosin, jak wyraźnie wcześniej miał zamiar. Harry syknął przez zęby i ruszył w dół schodów.

Draco przynajmniej powstrzymał się z komentarzem, póki nie oddalili się od Connora, co było nieoczekiwanie uprzejme z jego strony.

– _Jestem_ w stanie się obronić, Harry. Czy to znaczy, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś mi zagrozi, to mam twoje błogosławieństwo na przeklnięcie go?

Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa.

– Tylko napytasz sobie tu za to biedy – powiedział. – No wiesz, punkty i w ogóle.

– Matka nauczyła mnie, jak to rozpoznawać – powiedział Draco, którego twarz odprężyła się w absurdalnym uśmiechu. – To się nazywa „unikanie odpowiedzi”, Harry.

Harry westchnął.

– Jak sam zauważyłeś, potrafisz się obronić – powiedział. – Przyznaję, że motywy Connora nie są tym, za co je miałem. Ale zastanów się też nad konsekwencjami przeklinania _kogokolwiek,_ kto cię zirytuje, Draco. Przecież istnieją bardziej ślizgońskie sposoby na załatwianie takich spraw.

Draco zastanawiał się nad tym, kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali i skierowali się do ślizgońskiego stołu; przybyli praktycznie ostatni, ale Millicenta i tak zachowała dla nich miejsca obok siebie. Kiedy siadali, uśmiech na twarzy Dracona powrócił, tym razem krzywy i bezczelny.

– Hmmm – powiedział tylko.

Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na pierwszorocznych, którzy czekali na swoją kolej przed tiarą. Nie był w stanie zaplanować przyszłości, jaka nastąpi między Draconem i Connorem. To byłoby dla nich uwłaczające, przynajmniej równie mocno co sugestia, że Draco nie potrafi sam się obronić. Pozostało mu tylko reagować na sytuacje, do których już dojdzie i upewnić się, że nie skrzywdzą się zanadto.

_No i że żaden z nich nie zrobi czegoś sprzecznego z przysięgami sojuszu, przez co musiałbym ich z niego wyrzucić._ Connor złożył przysięgę Sojuszu Słońca i Cienia tego samego dnia, kiedy Harry przeniósł go z Lux Aeterny.

– SLYTHERIN! – wrzasnęła tiara. Maleńka, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka ściągnęła ją z głowy, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym pobiegła do ich stołu.

Harry krzyknął powitania, przyłączając się do braw domowników i postanowił przez chwilę nie myśleć o niczym, poza zgadywaniem, gdzie trafią poszczególni pierwszoroczni.

* * *

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, kiedy ostatnia z pierwszorocznych udała się do stołu Ravenclawu, po czym wstała. Przez długą chwilę po prostu przyglądała się wpatrzonym w siebie twarzom, pozwalając sobie zauważyć zaniepokojone miny, jak i te zakłopotane, a nawet chłopczyka o czerwonej twarzy, wyraźnie na skraju łez – pierwszoroczny Gryfon, wyraźnie zszokowany swoim przydziałem, trzeba będzie wspomnieć o nim Peterowi – po czym rozejrzała się po stole prezydialnym. Peter spojrzał na nią ze spokojem. Henrietta Bulstrode uśmiechała się szeroko; często tak miała. Severus siedział w milczeniu obok swojego wieszcza. Miał tak mocno zaciśnięte usta, że były niemal białe. To również ostatnio stawało się normą.

Wreszcie spojrzała na Harry’ego. Miał na twarzy opanowaną maskę i zdawał się czekać na jej przemowę, jak każdy głodny nastolatek, który naprawdę chciałby, żeby uczta już się zaczęła.

Minerwa odetchnęła głęboko.

– Witajcie w nowym roku w Hogwarcie – powiedziała. – Witam naszych nowych uczniów, jak i powracających – oraz naszych nowych profesorów. Peter Pettigrew przejmie posadę Acies Merryweather jako profesora obrony przed mroczną magią, oraz w pełni zajmie się obowiązkami głowy domu Gryffindoru. – Rozległy się uprzejme brawa, głównie ze stołu Gryffindoru; reszta nie miała okazji poznać Petera, który pojawił się w Hogwarcie zaledwie na kilka krótkich tygodni przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie. – Hilda Belluspersona jest naszą nową profesorką transmutacji. – To wywołało więcej oklasków. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy miało to większy związek z faktem, że Henrietta wyglądała na bardziej przystępną, czy też z tym, że Peter jest po odsiadce w więzieniu.

Oparła dłonie o stół i nachyliła się do przodu. Minęła już łatwa część jej przemowy.

– Wydarzenia z zeszłego roku odsłoniły przed nami kilka prostych prawd – powiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że weźmiecie je sobie do serc w czasie tego roku. 

Podejrzewała, że Albus zebrałby starszych uczniów, żeby powiedzieć im to na osobności – ale z drugiej strony Albus rekrutował starszych uczniów, głównie gryfońskich, na żołnierzy w ostatniej wojnie. Minerwa nie miała zamiaru tego robić i nie miała zamiar dopuścić do sytuacji, w której jej podopieczni mogliby zginąć z powodu braku informacji.

– Znajdujemy się w stanie wojny – powiedziała i usłyszała, jak kilku pierwszorocznych wciąga ze strachem powietrze. – Niektórzy z was już w niej walczyli. Inni są jej ofiarami, albo krewnymi ofiar. Lord Voldemort może zaatakować ponownie. Nasze osłony są potężne, a determinacja, by was ochronić jeszcze potężniejsza, ale nigdy nie wolno nam zapomnieć, że to jest wojna i w każdej chwili może dojść do tragedii. – Powstrzymała się od ponurego uśmiechu, bo nie sądziła, żeby wielu uczniów zdołało go odpowiednio zinterpretować, dlatego zastąpiła go pocieszającym. Alastor Moody spędził większość tego lata w Hogwarcie, ustawiając takie same osłony, jak te, które chroniły najbardziej wrażliwe punkty ministerstwa. Podejrzewała, że jego ciągłe wrzaski o _stałej czujności_ w końcu zagnieździły się jej w głowie.

Oczywiście, miała wszelkie powody, by samej wierzyć w ich niezbędność. Przeżyła wojnę z Grindelwaldem, nawet jeśli po prostu jako uczennica w Hogwarcie, a potem jeszcze Pierwszą Wojnę z Voldemortem. Jeszcze dwie dekady temu szukała u Albusa wsparcia i przywództwa, ale po raz pierwszy wynalazła i zaczęła powtarzać własną maksymę.  _Lwy nie śpią w czasie zagrożenia._

I jeśli była teraz lwicą, to te wszystkie dzieci były jej lwiątkami. Nie miała zamiaru zamknąć oczu i wystawić je na zagrożenie.

_Nawet jeśli tym zagrożeniem mieliby być oni sami._

– A najczęściej do tragedii dochodzi, kiedy uczniowie w Hogwarcie zwracają się przeciw sobie nawzajem – powiedziała Minerwa swoim uczniom, którzy słuchali jej w ciszy tak głębokiej, że jej słowa zdawały się nieść w sobie echo wszystkich innych słów, które chciała w tym momencie powiedzieć. – Zdrajcy miną najpotężniejsze osłony, oszukają najbardziej uważnych opiekunów. Chcę, żebyście zrozumieli jedno – zdrajcy nie mają wątpliwości. Wątpliwości, kwestionowanie i samodzielne myślenie są niezbędne do przeżycia tej wojny. Tchórze często okazują się dobrymi zdrajcami. Uznam za zdrajcę każdego, kto okaże się tak wielkim tchórzem, że spróbuje celowo przekląć innego ucznia, skrzywdzić kogoś w ramach dysputy politycznej, czy wydać Hogwart Voldemortowi i jego sługusom w zamian za obietnice bezpieczeństwa.

Minerwa przechyliła głowę, czując ciężar wbitych w siebie spojrzeń. Nie ugnie się jednak pod tym ciężarem, tak jak zrobiłby to Albus. Wolała upewnić się, że każdy podejmie swoje decyzje, świadom ich konsekwencji.

– Nie poproszę was, żebyście się nie bali – powiedziała. – Proszę jednak, żebyście przychodzili do nas z każdym problemem, który wywołuje u was strach, żebyście rozmawiali ze swoimi kolegami, zamiast wznosić przeciw nim różdżki. Naprawdę wolimy usłyszeć o waszej zgrozie, niż później cierpieć przez nią konsekwencje. Znajdujemy się w stanie wojny i nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wewnętrzne problemy tego typu, choćbyście dążyli do nich z jak najlepszymi intencjami, ponieważ one na dłuższą metę niczego nie rozwiązują.

_Proszę bardzo._ To powinno wyjaśnić wszystkim, że nie będzie tolerowała ataków na Harry’ego za „wywołanie” tej wojny, czy też sprzeczek między świetlistymi i mrocznymi rodzinami, albo sytuacji, w których uczniowie, którzy boją się wilkołaków, atakują im przychylnych.

_Harry może i woli kryć się ze swoją siłą. Ja nie mam takiego zamiaru. Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby moja szkoła zmieniła się w pobojowisko._

* * *

Hermiona zwlekała z opuszczeniem stołu Gryffindoru, nawet kiedy Ron obejrzał się na nią raz czy drugi, wyraźnie oczekując jej pomocy w zaprowadzeniu pierwszorocznych do wieży. Hermiona zaczekała, aż nie zobaczyła, że Zachariasz idzie w jej kierunku, po czym przegoniła Rona gestem dłoni. Zmarszczył brwi, ale odwrócił się do pierwszorocznych – zwłaszcza do małego chłopca, który zaczął płakać, kiedy tiara wrzasnęła jego dom – i zaczął wyjaśniać im trasę.

Zachariasz był coraz bliżej. Hermiona już widziała jego złowróżbnie zmarszczone brwi. Wzięła się w garść. Wiedziała, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego, odkąd Zachariasz odmówił omawiania z nią WUTKaRMu w listach i ignorował wszelkie próby poruszenia tematu. Po zobaczeniu jego miny domyśliła się, że to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie docierało do niego, że nie był w stanie jej zastraszyć.

Zachariasz zatrzymał się, ale dalej miał skrzywioną minę. Blizna w kształcie borsuka, znajdująca się wysoko na jego policzku, którą otrzymał po przyzwaniu ducha Helgi Hufflepuff w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, teraz sprawiała, że wyglądał znacznie starzej i poważniej, niż go Hermiona pamiętała, zupełnie jakby w jakiś sposób wygładzone zostały typowe dla niego rysy sarkazmu. Mocno też podrósł w czasie tego lata, był już od niej wyższy. Hermiony to nie obchodziło. Czekała.

Przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu kupiła sobie kopię pełnego wydania Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii i pochłonęła ją w przeciągu trzech fascynujących dni. Jeśli to była prawda – a jeszcze nikomu nie udało się jej podważyć – to to znaczyło, że mimo posiadania mugolskich rodziców, należała do świata czarodziejów równie mocno, co każdy czystokrwisty. Wcale nie musiała spuszczać wzroku, czy też przepraszać za nie posiadanie „odpowiedniej krwi”, a jej jedynym źródłem satysfakcji nie musiało już być oszukiwanie czystokrwistych nauczonymi zawczasu rytuałami i tańcami, które przekonywały ich, że jednak  _musiała_ mieć w sobie odpowiednią krew.

_Sama magia zdecydowała, że powinnam jej używać,_ pomyślała, a serce zabiło jej mocniej z podziwu.  _Za kogo oni się mają, żeby to podważać?_

– Wydaje mi się, że już wiesz, co myślę o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii – powiedział Zachariasz tym swoim typowym, wywyższającym się tonem.

– Myślisz, że to stek bzdur – powiedział Hermiona.

Zachariasz zamrugał, ale kiwnął szybko z aprobatą.

– Owszem. I chcę z miejsca zaznaczyć, że nie zmieniłem zdania i wciąż chcę się z tobą ożenić jak tylko opuścimy szkołę, Hermiono. – Aż ciężko było jej w tym momencie nie zazgrzytać zębami, kiedy usłyszała jego kojący ton, że jednak do tego dojdzie. _Czyli jednak nie zmienił się zanadto._ – W tej chwili w mojej rodzinie panuje nastrój anty–mugolacki, ale nie przejmuj się, przejdzie im. Po prostu nie upieraj się przy mojej matce, że w tej teorii jest choć ziarno prawdy i...

– Niby czemu miałabym się przy tym nie upierać? – zapytała Hermiona, nawet nie podnosząc tonu. Jej głos wystarczył, żeby go uciszyć, a nawet zaskoczyć do stopnia, w którym się na nią zagapił. Ciągnęła dalej. – Czytałam te badania, Zachariaszu. Są _genialne._ Mają znacznie więcej sensu od utrzymywania, że czystokrwiści zawsze tylko żenili się między sobą nawzajem – poza sytuacjami, oczywiście, kiedy nagle rodziły im się charłaki, albo kiedy nagle magia pojawia się w rodzinie, która nigdy nie była magiczna. Mają nawet _statystyki_ , Zachariaszu. Liczba okazji, kiedy w mugolaccy czarodzieje i czarownice okazują się mieć jakiegoś charłacznego przodka, jest praktycznie równa zeru. Czy wiesz, że liczba rodzących się mugolaków wzrosła niepomiernie w czasach, kiedy czystokrwiści zaczęli krzyżować się tak blisko sobą, że mutacja genów wywołana kazirodztwem niemal wybiła całe społeczeństwo? Magia i tak miała zamiar wrócić do świata, nawet jeśli nie mogła tego już robić poprzez rodziny, do których była przyzwyczajona.

Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że podniosła głos. Miała to gdzieś. Odkrycia Thomasa Rhangnary i pozostałych  _były_ genialne i jak do tej pory nie spotkała nikogo, kto postawiony przed tak oczywistymi faktami, nie reagowałby płaczem, czy zakrywaniem uszu.

Wyglądało na to, że miało to podobny efekt na Zachariaszu. Zjeżył się niczym kot gotów do ataku. Prychnął.

– To nieprawda – powiedział.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedziała Hermiona, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Czy ty w ogóle przeczytałeś te badania?

– Oczywiście że nie. Przecież to...

– Stek bzdur, wiem – powiedziała Hermiona. – Wiem, że tak o tym myślisz. Po prostu próbowałam ustalić, czy to wrażenie pochodzi z bezpośredniego doświadczenia, bo przecież nie da się ustalić, czy coś jest stekiem bzdur, jeśli się nawet tego nie przeczytało.

Twarz Zachariasza zrobiła się tak czerwona, że niemal sina i Hermiona może i zaniepokoiłaby się o jego zdrowie, gdyby nie to, że wiedziała, że nie miał żadnych problemów z krążeniem; sam jej o tym powiedział w zeszłym roku, przechwalając się fizycznym i magicznym zdrowiem swojej rodziny. Powiedział wtedy, że chciał, by wiedziała, że ich dzieci nie będą miały w sobie żadnych skaz.

_Poza, najwyraźniej, skazą zrodzenia się z mugolackiej matki,_ pomyślała Hermiona, patrząc jak Zachariasz stara się z tego wywinąć.

– To znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, oczywiście, od stwierdzenia po prostu, ze czystokrwiści nigdy nie mieli żadnych problemów – powiedział głosem, który brzmiał jak coś nadgniłego, co lada moment się przełamie. – Ale to nie oznacza, że te badania są _prawdziwe,_ Hermiono. Gdyby tak było, to by oznaczało, że stare rodziny tak naprawdę nie są znowu takie ważne...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

I to wystarczyło. Zachariasz drgnął, jakby użądlony.

– Nie możesz tak myśleć – powiedział. – Nie po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałem o rodzinie Smithów, o wszystkich dokonaniach moich przodków.

– Nigdy nie imponowała mi twoja krew – powiedział Hermiona. – Nigdy ona. Imponowała mi twoja inteligencja i fakt, ze wyjechałeś na pole bitwy, przekazując swoje ciało duchowi Helgi i nie wiedziałeś nawet, czy zdołasz wrócić, a potem powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz i uważasz, że _ja_ jestem inteligentna. – Zadarła podbródek do góry. – Nigdy nie obchodziło mnie, kim byli twoi rodzice, Zachariaszu i wydawało mi się, że w podobny sposób podchodzisz do moich. Ale się myliłam, prawda?

– To znacznie bardziej skomplikowane – powiedział Zachariasz.

– Oczywiście że jest – powiedziała Hermiona. – I to właśnie jest takie _wspaniałe,_ czy ty tego nie rozumiesz? – Musiała zwalczyć w sobie impuls wyciągnięcia do niego ręki. W czasie kłótni z Zachariaszem nie można było zgadzać się na jakiekolwiek kompromisy, bo zawsze był gotów uznać je za kapitulację. – To oznacza tak wiele różnych spraw, jeśli magia nie podąża za linią krwi, ale między innymi fakt, że sama wybiera sobie użytkowników z różnych środowisk, każdy z nich odmienny i genialny na swój sposób. To wszystko jest znacznie bardziej interesujące i wspaniałe od dreptania za linią krwi ze zwykłego przyzwyczajenia. To _niesamowite._

Zachariasz potrząsnął głową, zaciskając mocno usta i wydymając nozdrza, po czym odwrócił się od niej.

Hermiona zdała sobie nagle sprawę z tego, jak wielu ludzi im się przyglądało. Uniosła wysoko głowę, ale i tak zarumieniła się, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Hannie Abbott świeciły oczy, albo że Colin Creevey patrzył na nią w sposób, w jaki zwykle przyglądał się wyłącznie Harry’emu czy Connorowi. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnim razem ludzie podziwiali ją za coś innego niż jej oceny, czy możliwość udzielenia im pomocy przy pracy domowej.

_Czyli tak to ma wyglądać,_ pomyślała.  _Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru rezygnować z tych przekonań. Zwłaszcza skoro Zachariasz ma zamiar upierać się, że badania nie są prawdziwe, kiedy ich nawet nie przeczytał._

* * *

Draco podejrzewał, że powinien był pomóc innym prefektom Slytherinu w sprowadzeniu pierwszorocznych do lochów, ale przecież było ich naprawdę mnóstwo, no i przecież zejście do lochów znajdowało się niedaleko Wielkiej Sali. Znacznie bardziej wolał dotrzymać Harry’emu towarzystwa podczas jego spotkania z McGonagall, które miało się odbyć zaraz po obiedzie, a kiedy mu o tym wspomniał, Harry kiwnął bez wahania głową.

– O ile dyrektorka nie będzie miała nic naprzeciw – powiedział.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, czemu by miała – mruknął Draco, nie spuszczając oczu z Harry’ego, kiedy wstali i ponownie ruszyli w kierunku gargulca. Być może tym razem dotrą tam bez przeszkód pod postacią irytującego braciszka Harry’ego. Draco naprawdę by to wolał.

Podczas obiadu zastanawiał się nad zemstą na Potterze – no, obiadu, który jadł z innymi Ślizgonami, podczas gdy Harry jadł posiłek, który zabrał ze sobą z Nadmorskiego Basztańca. (Harry naprawdę posuwał się za daleko w swoim uporze, by żyć bez pomocy skrzatów domowych). McGonagall nawet wspomniała o tym, co zrobi uczniom, którzy przeklinają się na korytarzach, więc klątwy odpadały, ale Harry przecież przypomniał mu, że istnieją bardziej ślizgońskie sposoby załatwiania tego rodzaju spraw. W dodatku Draco musiał przyznać, że doświadczenie z Potterem tego ranka przypomniało mu, jak wiele radości niesie podanie swojej ofierze wystarczająco wiele liny, by ta mogła się potem na niej powiesić.

Obecnie wydawało mu się, że najlepiej wetrze tę sól w rany Pottera po prostu okazując, jaki bliski jest Harry’emu, co stopniowo będzie doprowadzało brata Harry’ego do szewskiej pasji. Czyli na dobrą sprawę skorzysta z tej samej taktyki co Potter rano, ale tym razem to Draco będzie miał nad wszystkim kontrolę.

Będzie musiał bardzo ostrożnie sobie wszystko zaplanować, ponieważ Harry naprawdę byłby zły, gdyby się o czymkolwiek dowiedzieć, a istnieje szansa na to, że Potter  _doniesie_ o wszystkim Harry’emu, jeśli czegokolwiek się domyśli. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie mógł być przecież zbyt subtelny, inaczej ten przeklęty Gryfon w ogóle nie zauważy jego starań. Im dłużej Draco się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiał, tym bardziej to wyzwanie wydawało mu się interesujące. Przynajmniej będzie miał się czym zająć, ilekroć nie będzie sypiał z Harrym, uczył się na sprawdziany, pracował nad swoimi kontaktami w ministerstwie, czy starał się ustalić, kto właściwie usiłował go zabić.

Draco zmarszczył lekko brwi, kiedy Harry spotkał dyrektorkę zaraz pod drzwiami do jej gabinetu i nawiązał rozmowę, której Draco nie musiał słuchać, ponieważ zawierała głównie przeprosiny za wpraszanie się o tak późnej porze. Czy naprawdę wierzył, że Tarcza Graniana przybyła po niego przez wzgląd na dar opętania?

_Nie,_ pomyślał.  _Gdyby niewymowni naprawdę wyczuli mnie tamtego dnia w swoich umysłach, to nie daliby mi wyjść z ministerstwa. Wciąż mi się wydaje, że przede wszystkim starają się skrzywdzić, czy trwale okaleczyć Harry’ego. Merlin jeden wie, że trochę mu odbija, ilekroć wydaje mu się, że znalazłem się w niebezpieczeństwie._

– Panie Malfoy, proszę za nami.

Draco drgnął, poderwał głowę i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że kompletnie umknęło mu, kiedy McGonagall odezwała się do gargulca i otworzyła przejście do ruchomych schodów. Kiwnął szybko głową i wszedł na nie zaraz za nią i Harrym, słysząc jak gargulec chrzęści na kamiennej posadzce za nim, wracając na miejsce.

– Tak po prawdzie, Harry, już wcześniej martwiłam się o twoje bezpieczeństwo w szkole, nawet zanim zaraportowałeś mi o ataku – powiedziała McGonagall.

Draco miał wrażenie, że jeszcze w zeszłym roku Harry zrobiłby coś idiotycznego, jak obstawanie, że Tarczy Graniana chodziło wyłącznie o Dracona, a nie jego. Teraz po prostu pokiwał z rezygnacją głową.  _Może przypomniał sobie, że też ucierpiał w czasie ataku_ , pomyślał Draco. Obserwowanie jak Harry raptownie maleje i traci całą swoją magiczną potęgę było pieruńsko przerażające.

Zobaczenie, jak jego lewa dłoń pojawia się i ponownie znika, było... bolesne. Draco potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się tego rodzaju myśli, po czym skupił się na rozmowie przed sobą.

– Nie wiem, co jeszcze można zrobić w tej sprawie, Madam – powiedział Harry, poprawiając okulary na nosie. – Mamy osłony. Mamy moją magię. Mamy Owena i Michaela, którzy zaprzysięgli się mnie. Mamy Petera, panią Bulstrode i Draco. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona, którzy odpowiedział uśmiechem. – Ale jeśli moi wrogowie będą wystarczająco długo planowali, to pominą wszystkie te zabezpieczenia.

W międzyczasie dotarli do gabinetu, a McGonagall minęła ich i usiadła za biurkiem, kiwając głową.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Harry. Ale istnieje kilka sposobów, o których chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Po pierwsze, skontaktowała się ze mną pani Gloryflower. Chce podarować Hogwartowi sztuczne zwierzęta, które będą pilnowały uczniów. Pomogą każdemu, kto znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, oczywiście, ale skupią się przede wszystkim na tobie.

– Jakiego rodzaju zwierzęta? – zapytał Harry, kiedy zajmowali z Draconem stojące przed biurkiem McGonagall fotele.

McGonagall sięgnęła za siebie. Draconowi zaimponowało, że gabinet wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w zeszłym roku, kiedy wciąż poniewierały się w nim stare artefakty Dumbledore’a, jak i jego zaległa robota papierkowa. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall wreszcie wyrzuciła wszystkie artefakty, a na ich miejscach pod ścianami pojawiły się poustawiane rządkiem, wypełnione książkami regały. Tiara Przydziału trafiła na najwyższą półkę, wyraźnie honorowe miejsce. Bogato zdobiony miecz, który Draco pamiętał z Komnaty Tajemnic, wisiał w szklanej gablocie na ścianie za biurkiem. Żerdź, którą kiedyś zajmował feniks, Fawkes, stała w kącie, jako cicha cześć wobec ptaka, który poświęcił życie ostatniego zimowego przesilenia. Draco powstrzymał się przed zajrzeniem pod biurko w ramach sprawdzenia, czy może nie znajdzie się tam koci koszyk z kłębkiem wełny. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc nawet jego matka mogłaby teraz określić ten gabinet słowem “elegancki”.

– Motyle – odparła McGonagall, obracając się i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

Harry roześmiał się z radością. Draco momentalnie skupił się na źródle jego rozbawienia i zobaczył, że rzeczony motyl był srebrny, a po skrzydłach pięły mu się delikatne, niebiesko–zielone wzory z turmaliny. Wzniósł się z gracją w powietrze, po czym podleciał go Harry’ego i zawisł przed nim.

– Będą latały po całej szkole – powiedziała McGonagall – i informowały każdego nauczyciela o dowolnym zaobserwowanym zagrożeniu. Pani Gloryflower powiedziała, że są też w stanie skrzywdzić tych, którzy krzywdzą innych, jeśli uznają, że nie zdołają sprowadzić pomocy na czas. – Zabrała motyla z powrotem i dotknęła jego skrzydeł. Kiedy ponownie wyciągnęła do nich rękę, Draco zobaczył cienkie ostrza, które powysuwały się spod turmaliny. Zamrugał i zrobił ponowną wycenę motyla, który siedział na dłoni McGonagall. _Wygląda na to, że jeśli świetliste rodziny naprawdę się postarają, to jednak są w stanie stworzyć parszywie niebezpieczne przedmioty._

– I nie da się ich oszukać, by zaatakowały kogoś niewinnego? – zapytał Harry.

McGonagall pokręciła głową.

– W dodatku to nie wszystko – powiedziała. – Pani Gloryflower wspomniała, że napisałeś do niej kiedyś, jeszcze przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie i zapytałeś, czy nie miałaby jakichś pomysłów na to, w jaki sposób mógłbyś okazać się bardziej świetlisty i mniej mroczny w oczach swoich świetlistych sojuszników.

Harry odetchnął i kiwnął głową.

– To prawda. Rozumiem, że przyszło jej coś do głowy?

– Ma młodą kuzynkę, która obecnie przechodzi trening poza Hogwartem i chce zostać wiedźmą wojenną – powiedziała ostrożnie McGonagall. – Zgodziłam się na przyjęcie jej do naszej szkoły. Trafi do szóstego rocznika, zupełnie jak ty. Nazywa się Syrinx. Pani Gloryflower zapytała, czy byłbyś łaskaw przyjąć ją jako swoją zaprzysięgłą kompankę w ten sam sposób, w jaki przyjąłeś bliźniaków Rosier–Henlin.

Draco skrzywił się. Niemal zapomniał o bliźniakach, mimo że Harry ciągle o nich wspominał. Nie podobało mu się, że będą się co chwila kręcili wokół Harry’ego, a teraz jeszcze ma dołączyć do nich jakaś obca baba. Przynajmniej bliźniaki byli od nich o rok starsi, a Syrinx była dziewczyną, co oznaczało, że żadne z nich nie miało szans na wylądowaniu z nimi w pokoju.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Miał pewne plany pod względem tego pokoju, z którego na przestrzeni lat poznikali Vince, Greg i Blaise, pozostawiając Harry’ego i Dracona samych.

– Oczywiście, jeśli tylko sama tego chce. – Głos Harry’ego był zrezygnowany, ale nie naburmuszony. – Czy to wszystko, Madam?

– Nie. Zwykle oferuję ci również pewną swobodę ruchów – powiedziała McGonagall. Draco spojrzał na nią i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że miała lekko przymknięte oczy, przez co jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj przypominała kota przyczajonego przy mysiej dziurze. – Na przykład na zorganizowanie spotkania ze swoimi sojusznikami na terenie szkoły, czy też na kilkudniowy wyjazd, jak to miało miejsce ostatniej wiosny, kiedy organizowałeś spotkanie sojuszników poza szkołą, mimo że to oznaczało kilka dni nieobecności w czasie zajęć.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Madam.

– Mam zamiar dalej udzielać ci tej swobody – powiedziała McGonagall. – Ale musisz pamiętać, Harry, że wciąż jesteś moim uczniem, przez co obowiązują cię szkolne zasady, zwłaszcza te, o których wspomniałam w czasie uczty. Bądź aktywny w czasie zajęć. Broń się w miarę potrzeby, ale wolałabym, żebyś nikogo nie atakował, a już na pewno żeby nie doszło do klątw.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować. A co, jeśli jacyś uczniowie okażą się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla Harry’ego, jak to miało miejsce w zeszłym roku w przypadku Krukonów, i będą ciągle wszystko wywracali do góry nogami, przez co będzie wyglądało, jakby to Harry ich prześladował?

Zauważył jednak, że na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się szczery podziw i szacunek.

– Dziękuję, Madam – powiedział, pochylając głowę. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że Hogwart ma tym razem dyrektorkę, której bardziej zależy na bezpieczeństwie uczniów, niż na własnym wizerunku. Nigdy by do tego nie doszło za czasów Dumbledore’a. Bez obaw. Nie będę miał żadnych problemów z opanowaniem się.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, a w jej oczach pojawił się surowy blask. Draco zastanawiał się, czy sama nie podejrzewała, że Harry przecież nikogo nie spróbuje zaatakować i raczej nie potrzebował nawet tego rodzaju ostrzeżenia, ale i tak postanowiła go przetestować.

Musiał wydać z siebie jakiś niezadowolony dźwięk, ponieważ dyrektorka nagle spojrzała na niego. Draco zadarł podbródek, mimo że teraz już czuł się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. Cieszył się tylko, że nie będzie musiał zadawać się z tą kobietą w czasie lekcji owutemów z transmutacji.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedziała chłodno McGonagall. – Nie jestem _do końca_ przekonana, czy mogę panu ufać, ale przez wzgląd na pańskie okoliczności, pan również znajduje się w grupie, która może sprawić znacznie więcej kłopotów od przeciętnego ucznia. Oczekuję, że pan również będzie przestrzegał zasad, o których wspomniałam w czasie uczty.

Draco pochylił sztywno głowę.

– Oczywiście, pani dyrektor – powiedział. _Przecież to nie tak, że pozwolę ci się na czymkolwiek przyłapać, ty wyliniały dachowcu._

McGonagall przyglądała mu się tak długo, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem nie trenowała legilimencji w wolnym czasie, ale wreszcie przytaknęła.

– Dobrze. – Momentalnie wróciła wzrokiem do Harry’ego. – Myślę, że możecie już udać się do lochów, Harry.

– Dziękuję, Madam – powiedział Harry, wstając. – Osobiście rozmówię się z panią Gloryflower i podziękuję jej za motyle, jak i za obecność Syrinx. Cieszę się, że pani się na nie zgodziła.

Draco utrzymywał swoją twarz obojętną, kiedy wychodzili z gabinetu. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry zagada do niego o ataku, albo o rozmowie z McGonagall, czy też pożegnalnych słów, ale Harry zapytał, pozornie bez kontekstu:

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco?

– Czemu miałoby nie być? – Draco zmarszczył brwi. _Dałem coś po sobie okazać? Naprawdę nie chciałem._

Harry obrócił się do niego na ruchomych schodach, złapał go za ramię i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Bo wyglądałeś niekomfortowo, kiedy McGonagall wspomniała o Syrinx Gloryflower. Chciałem się upewnić, że nie będzie przeszkadzała ci jej obecność.

Draco poczuł, jak lekki uśmiech szarpie kąciki jego ust. Przecież nie mógł mieć za złe, że Harry zwrócił uwagę na coś takiego, nawet jeśli to  _potwierdzało_ jego przypuszczenia, że powinien bardziej uważać na własną mimikę. Nachylił się do Harry’ego i pocałował go. Harry przyjął pocałunek, zręcznie przenosząc dłoń z ramienia Dracona na jego kark, ale odsunął się w chwilę później i spojrzał na niego z powagą.

– Przeżyję – powiedział Draco. – A jeśli podejdziesz do niej z niczym więcej jak chłodnym dystansem, to nawet nie będę miał powodów do zazdrości.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Przecież i tak nie ma szans na to, żeby rozwinęło się między nami cokolwiek więcej od przyjaźni – powiedział. – Niby czemu miałoby, skoro już mam osobę, którą naprawdę pożądam? – Ponownie pocałował Dracona.

Draco odpuścił sobie na chwilę myśli o zemście.

– Jeśli chodzi o naszą sypialnię – zaczął.

– Co z... – Nagle Harry załapał i spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Moglibyśmy transmutować łóżka – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Przecież nie będzie tam nikogo poza nami.

– Właśnie – powiedział Draco. – Mam mnóstwo planów na to, jak skorzystać z tej prywatności. Znalazłem też nowe sposoby na zamknięcie drzwi, żeby nikt nie mógł nam przeszkodzić.

Harry starał się zachować śmiertelną powagę, ale wrażenie rujnował nieco uśmiech, który usiłował za wszelką cenę wpełznąć mu na usta.

– Skorzystamy z tej prywatności, żeby wreszcie pouczyć się w spokoju, prawda? – zapytał. – No i będziemy mogli porozmawiać o planach bitew bez obaw, że ktoś nas podsłucha...

– Ty chuju – mruknął Draco i ponownie go pocałował, naprawdę rad, że do czasu, kiedy pojawią się w lochach, pierwszoroczni już zostaną zagonieni do swoich sypialni. Był zdeterminowany, by nawet Millicencie nie pozwolić na powstrzymanie ich przed dotarciem do sypialni swoją paplaniną.

* * *

Connor przywalił w poduszkę. 

Następnie uznał, że to mu nie wystarczy, więc wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w poduszkę.

– _Concutio!_ – krzyknął.

Poduszka rozpadła się w strzępy piór i materiału. Connor stał, dysząc i przyglądając się jak wszystko opada powoli mu na łóżka. Od czasu do czasu zarzucał głową, odrzucając grzywkę z oczu.

_Czemu Harry’emu wydawało się, że próbowałem skłonić Malfoya do przeklnięcia mnie?_ zawyły jego myśli po raz tysięczny.  _Przecież nawet, gdyby do tego doszło, to bym się obronił._

_Nie powiedziałeś mu o tym_ , zauważyły jego myśli, również po raz tysięczny.  _Nawet nie spróbowałeś wyprzeć się czegokolwiek, o co cię oskarżył._

– Bo to nie powinno być konieczne – burknął Connor, opadając ciężko na łóżko, przez co pióra poderwały się wokół niego i znowu zaczęły opadać. – Niby czemu miałoby? Przecież to były tylko wyzwiska, to nie moja wina, że Malfoy tak źle na nie zareagował. No i Harry stanął po _mojej_ stronie, kiedy teoria wyszła. Malfoy to zwykły chuj.

– Z tym się zgodzę, stary.

Connor przewrócił się i patrzył, jak Ron podchodzi do swojego łóżka, przeciągając się i ziewając.

– Bo jest – powiedział ochoczo Ronowi. – Przez niego wdaję się w kłótnie z własnym bratem.

Ron zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem i zaczął nawet otwierać usta, ale szybko je zamknął i pokręcił głową.

– No co? – zapytał wyzywająco Connor.

Ron przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Connor skrzywił się. Nie znosił, kiedy Ron tak wyglądał. Zawsze miał dokładnie taką minę, kiedy grał w szachy, tuż przed wykonaniem ostatniego ruchu. I  _zawsze_ wygrywał. Connorowi jeszcze nigdy nie udało się wygrać z Ronem w szachy i nie znał nikogo, kto by zdołał.

– No bo widzisz, to jest tak – powiedział wreszcie Ron. – Bracia się kłócą. Bez przerwy. Ginny, bliźniaki i ja, wszyscy kłóciliśmy się z Percym, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że wcale nie chce przyjąć pozycji, którą tata załatwił mu w ministerstwie. No i zawsze kłócę się z bliźniakami, ilekroć wywiną mi jakiś numer. A mama mówiła mi, że Bill z Charliem _strasznie_ pożarli się podczas pierwszego roku Charliego w Hogwarcie, bo Billemu nie podobało się, że w szkole pojawił się ktoś, kto ma takie samo nazwisko. No i pewnego razu Fred nakichał tacie do talerza i Charliemu się za to oberwało, więc Charlie wyciągnął Freda na dwór i...

– O co ci _chodzi?_ – zapytał ze złością Connor, w pełni świadom, że brzmi na nabzdyczonego, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejmując.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

– Zawsze się godziliśmy – powiedział. – Zwykle nawet nie chcieliśmy i czasem zajmowało nam to całe miesiące, ale prędzej czy później po prostu jakoś do tego dochodziło. Ale zwykle załatwialiśmy to albo przez wyjaśnienie sobie wszystkiego – Ginny podłapała to od mamy, jest pod tym względem naprawdę przerażająca – albo zgadzając się więcej o tym nie wspominać. Ale ty i Harry, wy po prostu nie chcecie odpuścić, a ty nawet nie próbujesz porozmawiać z nim o tym, że Malfoy był dla ciebie chujem. No i powiedziałeś, że on z kolei nie rozmawia z tobą o tym wygłupie, ale to przecież wcale nie znaczy, że go to nie zabolało. No i pewnie wychodzi z założenia, że powiedziałbyś mu, gdyby jego chłopak naprawdę ci przeszkadzał. – Ron skrzywił się, jakby wgryzł się w kwaśne jabłko. – No to idź, Connor, porozmawiaj z nim. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to pewnie dojdzie do wniosku, że wcale nie czujesz się winny, co tylko zacietrzewi was obu, bo ty z kolei zaczniesz się na niego złościć, że nie zauważa, że jest ci przykro i nie stara się niczego z tym zrobić i tak to będzie się tylko pogarszało między wami.

Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, przygryzając wargę. Connor czekał.

– I wiesz co, stary? – Ron przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się. – _Naprawdę_ zachowujesz się pod tym względem jak gówniarz, wiesz? Nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Nawet jeśli Malfoy jest chujem i na niego nie zasługuje, to i tak jest chłopakiem Harry’ego i kłótnie o niego będą krzywdziły Harry’ego. To zupełnie, jakby Harry ciągle naskakiwał na Parvati. Prędzej czy później będziecie musieli się pogodzić.

Connorowi opadła szczęka.

– Ron... – spróbował powiedzieć, ale Ron zaczął przekopywać się przez swój kufer i kompletnie go zignorował.

Connor opadł z powrotem na to, co kiedyś było jego poduszką i zagapił się na sufit, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. A co, jeśli Ron ma  _rację?_ Wychodził z założenia, że Harry już dawno zauważył, że Malfoy czasami zachowuje się niedorzecznie i zgodził się na tamten figiel, bo też uważał, że Malfoya trzeba nieco ustawić do pionu. W ogóle nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może Harry po prostu próbował w ten sposób zrównoważyć w swoim życiu swojego brata i chłopaka.

_Nie tylko chłopaka. Narzeczonego. Partnera. Co oznacza, że Malfoy raczej nigdzie się nie wybiera._

Connor zadrżał i objął się rękami. Wreszcie wstał, potrząsnął głową i ruszył do drzwi sypialni. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć.

Pójdzie znaleźć Parvati. Przy niej zawsze czuł się lepiej.

Czuł wzrok, jaki Ron wbił mu w plecy, ale olał go. Przecież Ron też może się mylić, zupełnie jak Harry.


	28. Rozdział dwudziesty: Ziemia zatrzęsie się w posadach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To głównie rozdział przejściowy, ponieważ przygotowujemy się na pierdolnięcie, które nastąpi za parę rozdziałów.

Falco skrzywił się i otrzepał ziemię z rąk. Choćby nie wiem, ile magii posiadał i jakich ilości zbędnego czasu nie zdołałby ominąć poprzez naginanie go, to niestety zawsze istniało coś, co można było załatwić wyłącznie własnymi rękami. Szkoda tylko, że  _tym razem_ skończył jeszcze z brudem pod paznokciami i w zagięciach na dłoniach.

Poderwał wzrok, kiedy zobaczył cień przelatującego nad nim kształtu, po czym odprężył się. To była tylko polująca na zdobycz sowa. Czemu miałaby się nie pojawić? W końcu zbliżała się noc.

Falco ostrożnie minął resztki zniszczonej ściany, po czym ześlizgnął się po zboczu, u którego podnóży obejrzał się, żeby przyjrzeć swojemu dziełu. Światło księżyca lśniło lekko na... nie nazwałby tego ruinami, nie tak do końca. Raczej pozostałościami po budynku. Prawdopodobnie pewnego dnia ktoś go odbuduje, ale ewidentnie nikt nie miał takiego zamiaru. Najlepiej było zostawić je takimi, jakie je znalazł, żeby nikt niczego nie zaczął podejrzewać. Przekładanie kamieni w miejscu, w którym nikogo nie powinno być, mogłoby ściągnąć na niego niepotrzebną uwagę.

Póki co był usatysfakcjonowany. Użył taktyki Światła, szczerości, poprzez spotkanie z Harrym i poinformowanie go, co się stanie, jeśli się nie zadeklaruje. Teraz musiał, z konieczności, odwołać się do taktyki Mroku, potajemnie upewniając się, że Voldemort będzie miał gdzie się ukryć przed uwagą i magią Harry’ego. Falco nie był _do końca_ przekonany, czy Mroczny Pan mu ufa, czy jeszcze nie, ani czy zachęty, które Falco zagnieździł mu w umyśle, w ogóle jakkolwiek do niego przemówiły. Ale to nie szkodzi. Póki co jego obecna kryjówka była bezpieczna. Falco przygotował tę na wypadek, gdyby została odkryta, do czego niewątpliwie, prędzej czy później dojdzie.

A teraz, dla zachowania równowagi, rozpocznie taktykę, która była mieszanką Mroku i Światła. Pozwoli Harry’emu na zorientowanie się, że to jego sprawka, co wypełni szczerość, ale nie poinformuje go o celu, co wypełni podstęp. Wykorzysta do tego neutralną magię, która zmiesza w sobie prawdę i fałsz, póki nawet twórca nie będzie w stanie rozróżnić ich między sobą.

Falco zamknął oczy i podzielił umysł. Na powierzchni unosił się odłamek warujący, gotowy do poinformowania go, jeśli ktoś się zbliży. Zaraz pod nim, umysł Falco wykrzywił się i zanurkował na ścieżki Mroku i Światła.

Świat rozpadł się wokół niego. Zobaczył jak ślady po ziemi uciekają od niego i upadają na czarne ścieżki, które pięły się między gwiazdami. Zobaczył lśniące na złoto schody, śpiewające o letnim przesileniu, oraz wyściełane białymi kamieniami drogi, biegnące w kierunku oślepiającego światła słońca w samo południe. Dotykał tajemnic Mroku i Światła, czując jak śpiewają do niego, usiłując nakłonić do deklaracji.

Falco westchnął.  _Wciąż może do tego dojść, jeśli naprawdę ode mnie będzie zależało uratowanie świata._ Może do tego dojść, owszem, zwłaszcza w zależności od tego, jak szybko Mroczny Pan będzie się leczył ze swoich ran. Ale Falco nie miał zamiaru niczego przyśpieszać. Przebada uważnie sytuację, jak to zawsze miał w zwyczaju, oraz upewni się, że nie będzie niczego robił, powodowany wyłącznie swoim temperamentem. To był właśnie problem Harry’ego, Albusa czy Toma – wszyscy działali zgodnie z własnym temperamentem, pozwalali, by kierowały nimi emocje. Falco już dawno temu porzucił potrzebę odczuwania takich bzdur.

Przeszedł po czarnej ścieżce, po czym przeskoczył na lśniące schody, aż wreszcie nie opadł w ciche miejsce, pełne szarej mgły. Tam wzniósł ręce i ułożył je blisko siebie.

Między nimi zaczął rozrastać się sen. Sny podobno miały być ostrzeżeniami przed przyszłością, wizjami nadchodzącej prawdy, ale kryły ją za symbolami, oszałamiając tych, którym się przytrafiły.  _Zbalansowana magia,_ pomyślał Falco.  _Neutralna magia._ Żałował, że nie ma jej więcej na świecie.

Pozwolił snu wirować między swoimi palcami, gdzie nabierał siły i prędkości, karmiąc się jego potęgą, a następnie zawisł przed nim. Wyglądał jak szary dym, pełen splątanych ze sobą, błyszczących obrazów, ale większość magii wyglądała tu na szarą.

Falco uśmiechnął się i chuchnął.

Sen obrócił się i pomknął w dal, szukając Harry’ego. Falco pozwolił sobie na powrót do reszty swojego umysłu, którym wciąż zajmował się warowny odłamek, po czym rozłożył swoje bielikowe skrzydła i wystrzelił w niebo. Najwyższy czas udać się w następne miejsce, gdzie będzie musiał włożyć jeszcze więcej wysiłku w utrzymywanie równowagi.

* * *

Harry oparł się na krześle i czekał. Wraz z Draconem załapał się owutemową transmutację i właśnie miała nastąpić pierwsza okazja, kiedy zobaczy jak Henrietta uczy – choć do tej pory słyszał o niej same pozytywne opinie. Draco usiadł zaraz za nim, mamrocząc pod nosem i przyglądając się czemuś. Harry obejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zorientował się, że były to notatki z lekcji animagii, która odbyła się zeszłego wieczoru z Peterem.

– Chyba nie da ci uczyć się tego w czasie zajęć – wyszeptał.

– Akurat bo zauważy – burknął cicho Draco.

Harry rozejrzał się po klasie, podnosząc brwi. Nie było tu  _wiele_ osób. Hermiona się zakwalifikowała, no bo oczywiście że tak, podobnie jak Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan. Harry rozpoznał kilka Krukonek po utarczkach, jakie miał z nimi w zeszłym roku, choć unikały jego wzroku, co było całkiem zrozumiałe. Zachariasz siedział w kącie, na zmianę udając, że czyta i krzywiąc się na plecy Hermiony. Hanna Abbott i Ernie Macmillan siedzieli razem, ale nie odzywali się do siebie; Harry podejrzewał, że mogło mieć to jakiś związek z Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, ponieważ Hanna była mugolaczką, a Ernie czystokrwistym. Millicenta też się zakwalifikowała, ale jeszcze nie było jej w klasie; Harry’ego zaciekawiło, czy czasem nie zaspała.

– Chyba jednak zauważy – powiedział Draconowi.

Draco westchnął i schował notatki akurat, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do sali weszła zziajana Millicenta. Henrietta stała tuż za nią. Harry przyjrzał się jej twarzy i pokręcił lekko głowa. Jej iluzja była idealna. Henrietta wyglądała na wesołą i przystępną na sposoby, w jakie nigdy nie wyglądałaby naturalnie. Nawet chodziła jakoś inaczej, zupełnie jakby transmutowała sobie nogę, wydłużając ją lekko.

Millicenta opadła ciężko na miejsce za nimi. Draco mruknął coś, czego Harry nie dosłyszał, a Millicenta warknęła wyzwisko w odpowiedzi.

I wtedy Henrietta stanęła przed klasą i ściągnęła na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że ciężko było na nią  _nie_ patrzeć. Zastanawiał się, czy użyła jakiegoś subtelnego zaklęcia, czy też może ta aura zawsze ją otaczała, ilekroć nie siedziała w środku spotkania sojuszników, usiłując ze wszystkich sił udawać, że jest posłuszną zwolenniczką.

– Nazywam się Hilda Belluspersona – powiedziała Henrietta. – Będziecie, oczywiście, zwracali się do mnie per profesor Belluspersona. Nie będziecie spóźniali się na moje zajęcia. – Nawet nie zerknęła na Millicentę, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wcale nie musi; mnóstwo osób robiło to za nią. – Dano mi do zrozumienia, że w zeszłym roku nie otrzymaliście tak rozległej edukacji pod względem transmutacji, jak powinniście byli. W tym ją otrzymacie. Wierzę w demonstracje. Będę transmutowała ludzi w czasie zajęć i stawiała ich przed wyzwaniem transmutowania siebie, czy innych z powrotem. Jeśli do dzwonka nikt nie zdoła was odmienić, to zrobię to sama, ale oznaczać to będzie stratę dziesięciu punktów zarówno dla domu transmutowanego ucznia, _jak i każdego,_ kto spróbował go odmienić i zawiódł.

Harry zamrugał.  _No tak, to zdecydowanie różni się od podejścia McGonagall._

– Zaczniemy od szybkiej powtórki podstawowych konceptów – powiedziała Henrietta. – Mam swoje powody, by wątpić, że w zeszłym roku nauczyliście się wszystkich podstaw. – Podniosła brew, po czym obróciła się i machnęła różdżką w stronę tablicy. Harry ponownie zamrugał, kiedy transmutowała ją w ogromny zwój ze złotymi literami, które bez problemu wszyscy mogli odczytać. Pióro Hermiony zaskrzypiało i zachrobotało, kiedy zaczęła szybko robić notatki.

– Po pierwsze – powiedziała Henrietta – transmutacja to sztuka wyobraźni. Zanim zmienicie czajnik w żółwia, najpierw musicie zdać sobie sprawę z tego, ile taki żółw ma kończyn, jak wygląda jego głowa, jaki ma wzór na skorupie. Powinniście być w stanie wyobrazić sobie w tak drobnych szczegółach, że będziecie nawet wiedzieli, co oznacza konkretny blask w jego oczach. Powinniście wiedzieć, w jaki sposób rozstępują mu się palce, kiedy gdzieś idzie i w jaki sposób w ogóle się porusza. – Odwróciła się z powrotem do nich i rzuciła wszystkim surowe spojrzenie. – Podejrzewam, że nikt was tego nie nauczył w zeszłym roku, dlatego spędzimy kilka lekcji po prostu na _spostrzeganiu_ takich szczegółów. Po drugie transmutacja to sztuka świadomości ograniczeń. Próba przemienienia niewielkiego stworzenia w wielkie tylko was wykończy, a samo stworzenie może skończyć w tylko połowicznej transmutacji. Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof w ministerstwie ma w sobie oddzielne biuro, zajmujące się wyłącznie rozplątywaniem zniszczonych transmutacji. Są przepracowani. _Nie mam_ zamiaru pozwolić wam na dodanie im jeszcze więcej pracy. Rozumiemy się?

Harry zauważył, że kiwa głową razem ze wszystkimi.  _Jest surowsza od McGonagall, ale przynajmniej wiadomo, o co jej chodzi._ Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek uczyli się o tym, o czym w tej chwili mówiła Henrietta. Być może po prostu tłumaczyła to bardziej dobitnie od McGonagall, czy też jej pomocnicy, inni profesorowie i uczniowie owutemów, którzy nauczali w zeszłym roku transmutacji.

– Po trzecie transmutacja to sztuka zdrowego rozsądku. Przemiana ziemi pod waszymi przeciwnikami w czasie walki w lód może wydawać się dobrym pomysłem – ale jeśli pobiegniecie potem w tamtym kierunku i w ferworze walki zapomnicie o przemianie swoich butów w łyżwy, to sami napytacie sobie biedy. Kiedy powiążemy to z pierwszymi dwoma lekcjami, dowiemy się, że transmutację można dzierżyć jako broń, narzędzie, czy sztukę. Inaczej was zawiedzie, ale pretensje możecie mieć wówczas wyłącznie do siebie, nawet nie do własnej różdżki. – Oczy Henrietcie zalśniły intensywnie, przez co wyglądała w tym momencie na bardziej podobną do siebie niż od początku zajęć.

Harry szybko zapisał najważniejsze punkty.  _Dobrze, że Edyta zdecydowała się jednak zamieszkać we Francji i pobierać prywatne lekcje. Byłaby przerażona, gdyby tu została._

– Chciałabym was poinformować o jeszcze jednej sprawie – powiedziała Henrietta, wyciągając różdżkę. – Wiem, że niektórzy z was są zainteresowani przemianą animagiczną. Jeśli macie zamiar ją opanować, powinniście poprosić mnie, dyrektorkę McGonagall, albo oficjalnie zarejestrowanego animaga o prywatne lekcje. Nie będziemy się skupiać na tych zajęciach na osiąganiu prywatnego, animagicznego kształtu.

Harry rozejrzał się i z lekkim zaskoczeniem zobaczył rozczarowanie na twarzy Hermiony, ale pozostali wydawali się z tym pogodzeni. Draco i tak wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, mimo że Henrietta właśnie potwierdziła, że nie pozwoli mu na przeglądanie notatek z zajęć z Peterem.

– A teraz zaczniemy od niewielkiej demonstracji. – Henrietta kiwnęła do Harry’ego. – Pozwól do mnie, Harry. Transmutuję twoją dłoń w drewno, a pozostali spróbują ją odmienić.

Harry kiwnął głową i wstał, niezmiernie wdzięczny, że Henrietta najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru mu pobłażać, mimo że należeli do tego samego sojuszu.

* * *

Peter wygładził szaty, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby porozmawiać z kimś o swojej tremie. Być może z Minerwą, ale była ostatnio tak zajęta, że nie miała czasu na prywatne rozmowy. W dodatku zatrudniając go wyraziła swoją wiarę w jego zdolności do nauczania, więc teraz powiedziałaby mu tylko, że oczywiście że okaże się dobrym profesorem od obrony przed mroczną magią, nakłoniłaby go, żeby wziął się w garść, po czym wyrzuciłaby go drzwi, żeby mogła zająć się czymś faktycznie użytecznym.

Pewnie mógłby porozmawiać z Harrym, ale ponieważ za parę minut miał mieć z nim swoje pierwsze zajęcia z obrony, to miał wrażenie, że byłaby to nieuczciwa zagrywka z jego strony.

Kazał sobie odstąpić od lustra, bo przecież nikt nie zauważy kilku dodatkowych zmarszczek na twarzy już i tak naznaczonej wiekiem i troskami, w czym pomogło mu pukanie do drzwi. Z przyjemnością ruszył, żeby otworzyć. Poczuł, jak oddech uspokaja mu się po drodze, nawet pamiętał, żeby wziąć ze sobą książki i listę obecności. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś przyszedł do niego z własnymi problemami, a odkąd Peter opuścił Sanktuarium, to łatwiej jakoś przychodziło mu skupianie się na problemach innych ludzi niż własnych, które i tak ciągle tylko biegały w kółko. Peter wiedział, że niczego z nimi nie zrobi, póki nie wyrwie tych myśli z tej spirali.

Otworzył drzwi i zamrugał. Za nimi stał Connor, który patrzył na niego niepewnie. Imię Connora również widniało na trzymanej przez niego liście, więc Peterowi wydawało się raczej, że chłopak byłby raczej w drodze do klasy.

Connor przełknął ślinę i przytaknął.

– Wiem, że obrona zaraz się zacznie – powiedział. – Czy... czy mogę porozmawiać z tobą po drodze do klasy? Chodzi o coś ważnego, o czym nie mogę porozmawiać z Harrym.

– Oczywiście. – Peter zamknął drzwi do swoich kwater niewerbalnym zaklęciem, po czym ruszył korytarzem. Connor z trudem dotrzymywał mu kroku. Peter odniósł wrażenie, że chłopak znajdował się właśnie w wyjątkowo niezręcznym okresie dorastania, kiedy jego tors zdawał się już osiągnąć pełne rozmiary, ale nogi jeszcze go nie nadgoniły.

Connor i tak zmarnował niemal ćwierć drogi – Peter wczoraj bardzo ostrożnie wyliczył trasę między swoimi kwaterami a klasą obrony – na przeżuwaniu wargi i zamartwianiu się.

– Pokłóciłem się wczoraj z Harrym o Malfoya – powiedział wreszcie. 

Peter po prostu kiwnął głową. To było oczywiste dla każdego, kto w ogóle zwrócił uwagę na chłopców w Wielkiej Sali.

– A o co się pokłóciliście? 

– Malfoy wlazł mi do pokoju i zaczął mnie wyzywać, bo według niego za głośno się pakowałem – powiedział Connor. – No to, ee, rzuciłem mu parę wyzwisk, które pewnie naprawdę zabolały, o tym że powinien był już przywyknąć do tego, jak się pakują półkrwiści, skoro dzielił z jednym z nich dom i łóżko. Powiedziałem mu, że ma skończyć z tą hipokryzją, że przecież wszyscy widzą, że tak naprawdę sam nie wierzy w wyższość czystokrwistych, skoro umawia się z Harrym. I wtedy wszedł Harry i rozzłościł się na mnie i powiedział mi, że mam przeprosić _Malfoya,_ nie jego. Ale nie chciałem, więc nic nie powiedziałem. Bo co, miałem kłamać że mi przykro? – Connor skrzywił się i kompletnie porzucił przygryzanie wargi. Wyglądał teraz na nadąsanego, a jego mina strasznie przypominała Peterowi Jamesa i to, jak wyglądał, ilekroć kłócił się z Syriuszem. Syriusz zazwyczaj zbywał wszystko śmiechem, albo wciągał Jamesa w jakiś figiel, żeby go rozbawić. James z kolei głównie się dąsał. – Wydawało mi się, że nie powinno się przepraszać, chyba że naprawdę ma się to na myśli.

– To prawda – powiedział z powagą Peter. Już niemal dotarli do klasy i zobaczył wchodzących do niej uczniów, dlatego mógł bez obaw złapać Connora za ramię i schować się z nim za rogiem. Powiedział sobie stanowczo, że _nie zrobił_ tego dlatego, że w żołądku mu się wywróciło i wzrok zaczął mu się rozmywać na sam widok drzwi do klasy. To po prostu zbieg okoliczności, że ta rozmowa pozwoli mu nie wchodzić tam jeszcze przez kilka minut. – Ale dobrze by było, gdybyś uważniej się przyjrzał sytuacji, Connor, i zastanowił, czy nie mogłeś zaoferować wtedy przeprosin za coś, za co faktycznie mogło ci być wtedy przykro.

Draco założył ręce na piersi.  _No miniaturowy James,_ pomyślał Peter i delikatnie odsunął od siebie te myśli, bo zaczynały boleć.

–Na przykład co?

–Draco zachował się wtedy dziecinnie – powiedział Peter. – A ty zareagowałeś na to dziecinnie. W końcu nie zacząłeś tej kłótni...

–Bo _nie zacząłem..._

–To mogłeś wtedy przeprosić za to, w jaki sposób zareagowałeś. Przecież z waszej dwójki to ty jesteś bardziej dojrzały, prawda? – Connor, oczywiście, pokiwał gorliwie głową. W prywatnej opinii Petera to Draco zdołał pozbyć się więcej kurzajek od Connora, ale te, które na nim pozostały, były znacznie bardziej parszywe od tych Connora. W dodatku Harry ciągle pobłażał swojemu chłopakowi, co w ogóle nie pomagało mu w pozbyciu się pozostałych paskudztw z duszy. Ale przecież powiedzenie tego bratu Harry’ego w żaden sposób w tej chwili nikomu nie pomoże. – To oznacza, że sposób, w jaki wtedy zareagowałeś, był ciebie niegodny. Mógłbyś za to przeprosić. Możesz też przeprosić za to, że takie głupstwo jak wyzywanie twojego sposobu pakowania, w ogóle wytrąciło cię z równowagi. Za obie te sprawy mógłbyś szczerze przeprosić, prawda?

–Ale – powiedział Connor i zamilkł.

Peter zaczekał, ostrożnie nie okazując żadnych oznak zniecierpliwienia, mimo że zbliżała się już pora, kiedy powinien zacząć lekcję. Opanował tę sztukę w czasie swojego siódmego roku, kiedy wreszcie zakończył swoją mozolną przemianę z podlizującego się przyjaciołom dręczyciela na kogoś znacznie lepszego i silniejszego. Ani Syriusz, ani James nie reagowali dobrze na wszelkie oznaki braku zainteresowania.

–Ale – powiedział Connor, a każde słowo brzmiało, jakby wyrywane mu haczykami z gardła – Parvati powiedziała, że to wszystko z winy _Harry’ego._ Powinien był upewnić się, że od razu się pogodzimy, zamiast pozwolić sprawie tak się gnić między nami.

Peter uśmiechnął się.

–A jakbyś się czuł, gdyby Harry spróbował się upewnić, że się od razu pogodzicie?

Connor pochylił nisko głowę, zupełnie jak James, ilekroć nie chciał przyznać się do błędu. Grzywka przesłoniła mu bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy i przez chwilę wyglądał po prostu jak zwykły nastolatek, rozzłoszczony i nadąsany.

–Connor? – zachęcił go po chwili Peter.

–Przyciśnięty – powiedział Connor w kierunku podłogi.

Peter kiwnął głową.

–Dokładnie. Harry mógłby zapytać cię, jak się czujesz, ale jeśli _niczego_ mu nie powiesz, to ma wszelkie prawo zakładać, że najwyraźniej nie masz mu niczego do powiedzenia. To zupełnie jak sytuacja z Severusem...

Connor poderwał wzrok i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i odrazą.

– _Nie jestem_ podobny do Snape’a.

Peter go zignorował, ponieważ nie o to przecież chodziło.

–Który jest zły o to, co powiedziała mu Kamelia, ale nie chce powiedzieć Harry’emu dlaczego. Tak samo jak nie chce porozmawiać z Harrym o swoich snach. Oczekuje idealnego zrozumienia, które może zyskać wyłącznie, kiedy Harry pozna wszelkie niuanse i szczegóły sytuacji, ale żeby otrzymać to idealne zrozumienie najpierw powinien użyć słów. A tego nie chce zrobić. – Kiwnął głową do Connora, którego twarz zmarszczyła się w kolejnym skrzywieniu. – I to, co teraz wyprawiasz, jest do tego podobne. Masz do zaoferowania perspektywę na tę sytuację, do której Harry nie ma dostępu. Musisz z nim porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz, żeby ją zyskał. Inaczej może cię osądzać wyłącznie po twoich czynach.

Connor wymamrotał coś nieprzyjemnego, ale Peter nie miał pojęcia, czy chodziło mu w tym momencie o jego, Harry’ego, Dracona, czy może nawet Snape’a, po czym wszedł szybko do sali z obrony. Peter pokręcił głową i skupił się na zadaniu przed sobą, ale część jego umysłu w dalszym ciągu zastanawiała się nad zgryzotą Connora. Szedł na przód klasy, żeby zająć swoje miejsce pod tablicą, a w głowie współczucie mieszało mu się z rozbawieniem.

_Dlaczego ludzie wychodzą z założenia, że ktokolwiek zrozumie ich bez słów?_

Położył książkę na biurku, uśmiechnął się do uczniów i odkrył, że większość jego podenerwowania rozmywa się jak mgła. Zawsze tak było. Skupianie się na problemach innych ludzi to dobra metoda, nawet jeśli Harry nie opanował jeszcze równoważenia tego z radzeniem sobie z własnymi problemami.

–Witajcie na owutemowej obronie przed mroczną magią – zaczął. – Nazywam się profesor Pettigrew…

* * *

– Bo dopiero teraz pojawiła się w szkole – powiedział Harry, otwierając drzwi opuszczonej klasy, do której McGonagall wysłała Syrinx na spotkanie z nimi. Zawahał się, zastanawiając, czy w ogóle powinien powiedzieć to, co chciał w następnej kolejności, ale potem uznał, że równie dobrze może, bo jeśli nie może się droczyć z Draconem, to z kim? – Bażancie.

–Powinna była pojawić się na początku roku, razem ze wszystkimi – powiedział Draco, który wyraźnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojego jękliwego tonu. – Czemu tego nie zrobiła?

–Nie wiem, ale może ją zapytamy? – zapytał Harry, wchodząc do klasy.

Siedząca przy oknie dziewczyna odwróciła się w ich stronę. Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Uznał, że z miejsca domyśliłby się, że to Gloryflowerówna; jeszcze nigdy nie widział równie pięknych, złotych loków u kogokolwiek, kto nie byłby Laurą, czy jej siostrzenicą, Delilą, jedną z trójki dzieci wpływowych, świetlistych rodzin, które kiedyś pogryzł Fenrir Greyback. Miała jednak zielone oczy, a nie żółte, typowe dla czystokrwistych, świetlistych rodzin. Miała również zaledwie kilka dzwoneczków we włosach, podczas gdy zarówno Delila, jak i Augustus Starrise, wytrenowani jako magowie wojenni, nosili ich znacznie więcej. Harry podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że wciąż nie ukończyła swojego treningu.

Wstała i ukłoniła się przed nimi. Harry nacieszył oczy jej wyćwiczonymi ruchami, sposobem, w jaki jej oczy padły na nich, nie wyrażając zaskoczenia czy wyzwania, ogólny brak emocji na jej twarzy i poczuł, jak opuszcza go napięcie, z którego zwykle nie zdawał sobie sprawy.  _Jest taka jak ja, czy Doncan. Wytrenowana na opiekuna. Zdolna do odsuwania od siebie osobistych emocji i robienia tego, co należy._

–Witaj – powiedział. – Syrinx Gloryflower?

–To ja, proszę pana. – Syrinx przyjrzała mu się. Harry zastanawiał się, co też w nim zobaczyła. – Przyszłam się panu zaprzysiąc.

Harry obejrzał się na drzwi do klasy. Draco w nich stał, gapiąc się na Syrinx, jakby usiłował pogodzić się z niespodziewanym i nagłym obrazem, który wyraźnie kontrastował... z czymkolwiek, co sobie wcześniej wyobrażał. Za nim stali Michael i Owen. Obaj wyciągnęli ramiona przed siebie, pokazując swoje blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał z powrotem na Syrinx.

–Czy rozumiesz związane z tym ograniczenia? – zapytał miękko. – Że będziesz musiała złożyć mi przysięgi, ale nie będziesz mogła po prostu atakować każdego, kto mi zagrozi? Że to będzie sprawdzian twojego osądu i racjonalności?

–Oczywiście, że tak, proszę pana – powiedział Syrinx, a na jej czole pojawiła się lekka zmarszczka. – Między innymi dlatego chcę panu służyć. Wytrenowana wiedźma wojenna nigdy nie zareaguje nieracjonalnie, powodowana emocjami na widok śmierciożercy, ale wciąż nie zakończyłam swojego treningu i potrzebuję znacznie więcej testów.

–Wybacz – powiedział Harry – ale jedynym magiem wojennym, którego udało mi się poznać lepiej, był Augustus Starrise, a on nie zaimponował mi szczególnie jako uosobienie racjonalności.

Twarz Syrinx wygładziła się.

–Nie mógłby, proszę pana – powiedziała. – Jego kotwica została zniszczona.

–Kotwica? – Harry nie wiedział za dużo o treningu magów i wiedźm wojennych, ale wyglądało na to, że w jego skład wchodziło znacznie więcej czynników, niż to sobie wyobrażał.

Syrinx kiwnęła głową.

–Wielu magów wojennych decyduje się na wybór kotwicy, proszę pana, chyba że są naprawdę, szczerze przekonani, że poradzą sobie bez niej w życiu. Ta osoba staje się obrazem w ich umysłach, przypomnieniem o ich obowiązku, działa kojąco na ich temperament, ilekroć zaczynają tracić nad sobą panowanie. Kotwicą Augustusa Starrise’a była jego siostra. Kiedy zginęła, jego racjonalność pękła, przez co zaczął wykorzystywać swój trening do celów, w jakich nigdy nie powinien był zostać wykorzystany. Nie wiem, czy okaże się pan dla mnie dobrą kotwicą, bo nie wiem, jak wielkie są pańskie szanse na przeżycie tej wojny. Ale chciałam się panu zaprzysiąc. Chcę pomóc pana chronić. Wraz z postępami w treningu prawdopodobnie zacznę dostrzegać w panu więcej, niż tylko to, co widzę teraz. A po zakończeniu wojny, jeśli w dalszym ciągu będzie pan żył, prawdopodobnie przyjdę do pana z pytaniem, czy nie uczyniłby pan mi zaszczytu zostania moją kotwicą. Z tego, co słyszałam od mojej kuzynki, Laury, już pan jest kimś, kogo mogę podziwiać. – Nie odrywając oczu od Harry’ego, Syrinx wyciągnęła z kieszeni sztylet, który spoczywał w jej szacie w taki sposób, że Harry nawet go wcześniej nie zauważył, po czym przyłożyła ostrze do lewego przedramienia.

Harry jeszcze bardziej się odprężył. Doceniał jej szczerość, a jej rozumowanie miało dla niego sens. Syrinx była żołnierzem. To byłoby oczywiste nawet bez ciągłego zwracania się do niego per „pan”, zupełnie jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się przed wymienieniem jakiejś rangi.

_Rozumiał_ takich ludzi. Jeszcze do niedawna był jednym z nich, a w swoich lepszych chwilach, ilekroć zaczynał planować, zamiast po prostu pozwalać się na porwanie emocjom, wciąż nim był. Niemal zazdrościł Syrinx jej obowiązku, faktu że wszyscy po prostu przyjęli jej oddanie wobec wybranej ścieżki i nie starali się ją z niej ściągnąć.  _Gdyby tylko wszystko inaczej się potoczyło... gdyby nikt mnie nie zauważył..._

Ale wszystko uległo zmianie, a jego zauważono i Harry już dawno temu pogodził się z konsekwencjami. Patrzył, jak Syrinx nacina lewe przedramię i wysłuchał jej słów, które wymawiała głosem silnym i wyraźnym, podczas gdy jej oczy nawet przez chwilę nie oderwały się od niego. Jeszcze chyba nie zobaczył, żeby zamrugała. Zastanawiał się, czy część jej treningu nie wymaga od niej kociego zachowania.

–Przysięgam panu moją lojalność – powiedziała – tak samo, jak zrobiła to Straż Jutrzenki, jak zrobiły to Rogi Poranka, jak zrobili to Posłańcy Nadziei. – Harry podejrzewał, że to zwyczajnie rozsądne, że powołała się na nazwy towarzyszy Świetlistych Panów i Pań, skoro Michael i Owen powołali się na mrocznych. – Jako straż, jako dworka, jako posłaniec, jako pies gończy, jako ktokolwiek, kogo będzie pan w danej chwili potrzebował. Jestem pańska w podziękowaniu za zaszczyt służenia komuś tak honorowemu.

–Przyjmuję twoje ślubowanie i w zamian przysięgam ci ochronę, lojalność i stabilność. Póki żyję nie zabraknie ci opiekuna, mistrza, czy przyjaciela. – Tym razem Harry zdołał wymówić te słowa ze znacznie większą pewnością siebie, niż kiedy powiedział je do Owena i Michaela. Wtedy, oczywiście, w ogóle nie spodziewał się zaprzysiężenia i nie pojmował, czemu komukolwiek mogło przyjść coś takiego do głowy. Powoli zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Ponadto znacznie lepiej rozumiał powody Syrinx od większości innych ludzi. Skoro to miało być częścią jej ścieżki, to oczywiście że się tego podjęła.

– To prawdziwy zaszczyt, proszę pana – powiedziała Syrinx, po raz pierwszy się uśmiechając. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że nie robiła tego zbyt często. – Jak i przysięga jest prawdziwa. – Przechyliła przedramię, a w miejscu nacięcia pojawiła się srebrna błyskawica. Schowała sztylet z powrotem do kieszeni, wyciągnęła różdżkę, stuknęła w bliznę i wymamrotała zaklęcie, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Zniknęły ślady po krwi.

– Czy zostałaś już przydzielona? – zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy przyjdzie mu dzielić z nią dom, jak z Owenem. Michael trafił do Ravenclawu i spędzał większość czasu pośród swojego domu, przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy nie przesiadywał z bratem, albo strzegł Harry’ego. Draco wciąż nie zauważył, że Michael śledził spojrzeniem każdy jego ruch. Harry zastanawiał się jakim cudem.

– Owszem – powiedziała Syrinx. – Tiara umieściła mnie w Hufflepuffie. Zrozumiałe, oczywiście, ponieważ cenię sobie ciężką pracę i lojalność. – Draco prychnął. Syrinx nawet na niego nie zerknęła. – Czy ma pan dla mnie jakiś rozkaz?

– W tej chwili tylko polecenie, żebyś zapoznała się bliżej z Hogwartem – powiedział Harry. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś zgubiła się w drodze na zajęcia, albo kiedy będę cię gdzieś potrzebował. – Nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tych słów do Owena i Michaela, ale doceniłby je, kiedy sam był przede wszystkim opiekunem i wiedział, że okażą się właściwe dla Syrinx. Jej twarz rozluźniła się w kolejnym, zdystansowanym uśmiechu.

– Tak jest – wymamrotała. – Jestem na szóstym roku i już zdałam swoje SUMy, ale z przyjemnością spędzę trochę czasu na zapoznawanie się z zamkiem. – Pochyliła głowę i nie podnosiła jej przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym obróciła się i ruszyła do drzwi. Draco wydał z siebie kolejny gardłowy dźwięk, ale Syrinx nawet nie obejrzała się na niego przed wyjściem z klasy.

– Ona jest jakaś _dziwna_ – powiedział Draco wprost.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie tak właśnie zachowują się ludzie w jej punkcie treningu, Draco. Wiem, że Augustusa ponosiły emocje, ale w końcu zniszczono mu kotwicę. Delila ma pełen dostęp do emocji, ale już ukończyła swój trening. – Złapał Dracona za rękę i ścisnął ją, zastanawiając się, czemu Draco wygląda na zaniepokojonego. Przecież już powiedział mu, i naprawdę miał to na myśli, że Syrinx nigdy nie otrzyma równie wiele uwagi co Draco, bez względu an to, czy jest jego zaprzysięgłą kompanką, czy nie, a teraz jeszcze, po spotkaniu jej, Harry nawet nie chciałby się wtrącać w jej ścieżkę, a tak właśnie zostałaby odebrana przez nią nadmierna uwaga. Polubił ją i dobrze jej życzył, ale najlepiej będzie jej się pracowało z cieni. – Widać poznaliśmy kogoś pomiędzy.

Draco mruknął pod nosem, wpatrzony w swoje stopy, po czym poderwał nagle wzrok i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

– Idę przebadać moje notatki z treningu animagii – powiedział. – Idziesz ze mną?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę. Muszę znowu porozmawiać z wilkołakami. – Powstrzymał się przed westchnieniem. Naprawdę wolałby, gdyby wataha obrała już sobie Kamelię na nową alfę, albo pozwoliła mu na wyznaczenie jej. Ale chcieli go zatrzymać, a Harry przyjął na siebie ten obowiązek. Nie mógł teraz narzekać. Przynajmniej nauczył ich feniksowego zaklęcia Rosiera-Henlina, dzięki czemu nie musieli już polegać na sowach, żeby pozostać z nim w kontakcie. Tak czy inaczej chcieli z nim rozmawiać co wieczór.

– Hmm – powiedział Draco, odwracając się. Harry złapał go delikatnie za ramię.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał. Nie chciał, żeby jego relacja z Draconem stała się takim samym bagnem, co ostatnio relacje ze Snape’em i Connorem. Dla dobra Dracona, jak i własnego, Harry miał zamiar _rozmawiać_ o wszystkim, co może ich dręczyć.

– Tak – powiedział stanowczo Draco, zamykając rozmowę.

– Czy pozwolisz, żeby Michael udał się z tobą? – zapytał cicho Harry. Może to było głupie, ale wciąż nie był w stanie zapomnieć, że Tarcza Graniana i niewymowni w pierwszej chwili spróbowali zaatakować Dracona.

– Skoro musi – powiedział Draco. Harry zobaczył, jak Michael się ożywia i oczy mu płoną. Potrząsnął głową i odprowadził wzrokiem swojego zaprzysięgłego kompana i partnera.

– Mój brat czuje miętę do twojego partnera, wiesz? – powiedział Owen, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że zarówno Michael, jak i Draco znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Ale Draco chyba się jeszcze nie zorientował.

Owen podniósł brwi.

– I nie przeszkadza ci to?

Harry przechylił dłoń z boku na bok.

– To nie tak, że mi nie przeszkadza, po prostu… sam nie wiem, ufam Draco? Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuację, w której mógłby zacząć flirtować z Michaelem, żeby wywołać u mnie zazdrość. Ale nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek faktycznie zadurzył się z Michaelu. Wybacz, to twój brat i jest niezwykle rozsądnym człowiekiem, ale…

– Nie, w ogóle się tym nie przejmuj – powiedział spokojnie Owen. – Między tobą i Draco istnieje pewna wersja tego, co było między naszymi rodzicami.

Harry przełknął ślinę, przytakując. Wciąż tęsknił za Charlesem Rosierem-Henlinem. Owen poinformował Harry’ego, kiedy znalazł spalone kości swojego ojca. Opracował zaklęcie, które go zabiło, ale przy okazji zabrało z nim dwóch śmierciożerców. Jednym z nich okazał się Karkarow. Owen mógł tylko domyślać się powodu, przez który Charles posunąłby się do czegoś takiego, ale powiedział, że groźba skrzywdzenia jego dzieci mogła go do tego popchnąć.

– Czy mówiłem ci już – powiedział Owen – że nasza matka jest w ciąży?

Harry zaśmiał się, a jego nastrój momentalnie się poprawił.

– To wspaniale! Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś wcześniej o tym wspomniał.

– Jest – powiedział Owen. – Zaszła tuż przed bitwą, więc dziecko urodzi się dopiero w przyszłym roku, ale wreszcie będziemy mieli z Michaelem młodsze rodzeństwo. Nasi rodzice… strasznie tego pragnęli.

W drodze do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, Harry wypytał Owena o więcej szczegółów dotyczących ciąży Medusy. To było takie miłe odwrócenie uwagi od Connora, Snape’a, od faktu, że zaraz będzie musiał usiąść przed kominkiem i odmówić Kamelii, która będzie błagała, żeby odwiedził ich w nadchodzący weekend, czy też od faktu, że jak do tej pory otrzymywał tylko chłodne odmowy za każdym razem, kiedy oferował pomoc Departamentowi Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii.

* * *

Draco  zauważył , że Michael Rosier-Henlin się mu przygląda. Byli sami, a Michael nie stał za swoim starszym bliźniakiem, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Czego Draco nie zdołał jeszcze ustalić, to czemu. Czyżby fascynowała go odbita od Dracona chwała rodu Malfoyów? Odbita chwała jako partnera Harry’ego? A może fakt, że Draco był piękny, pewny siebie i z obu spraw doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę?

Usiedli przy stole w bibliotece, na którym Draco rozłożył swoje notatki o wyobrażaniu sobie swojego animagicznego kształtu, czego, ku jego prywatnej irytacji, wciąż nie udało mu się osiągnąć. Większość sąsiadujących im stołów zajętych było przez uczniów, którzy w panice odrabiali pracę domową. Draco pociągnął nosem. Właśnie dlatego usiadł z boku, żeby móc zająć się czymś naprawdę istotnym.  _Pomyśleć by można, że wszyscy poza pierwszoroczniakami dawno zauważyli, że profesorowie_ zawsze _zadają więcej pracy domowej w czasie pierwszego tygodnia nauki i dostosowali się do tego, zamiast zostawiać wszystko na piątek popołudniu._

Draco ziewnął i przeciągnął się, unosząc ręce wysoko nad głową. Dzięki temu zyskał idealną wymówkę do niemal przymknięcia oczu i obserwowania spod mocno przymrużonych rzęs, czy to jakiś sposób nie zwróci uwagi Michaela. I faktycznie, jego wzrok przesunął się po ramionach Dracona. Draco powstrzymał się przed krzywym uśmieszkiem.  _Czyli tu chodzi wyłącznie o mnie._

Odchylił się i skrzywił lekko na notatki. Michael momentalnie nachylił się do niego.

– Może ci w czymś pomogę?

Draco przechylił głowę, pozwalając by kosmyk włosów przemknął mu po policzku.

– Cóż. Widzisz, staram się zostać animagiem, ale nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie nawet własnego kształtu, mimo że naprawdę dobrze poradziłem sobie na SUMach z transmutacji. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie znasz może jakichś technik, które mogłyby mi pomóc. Ostatecznie wcześniej chodziłeś do Durmstrangu.

Michael zawahał się, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Nauczyliśmy się tam czegoś, co mogłoby ci się przydać – powiedział. – Możliwe, że usłyszeliście już o tym na obronie, ale nas uczono tam tego w ramach regularnej nauki mrocznych sztuk.

Draco poluźnił nieco krawat, jakby robiło mu się gorąco, przy okazji subtelnie odsłaniając swój puls i radując się z faktu, że Michael wyraźnie nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.

– Czyli o czym?

– To… medytacja, czy też jej bliska krewna, za pomocą której upewniasz się, że mroczne sztuki nie zniekształcą ci umysłu – wyszeptał Michael. Jego ciemne oczy były szeroko otwarte i ewidentnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, w jak oczywisty sposób się zachowuje. Draco krył się ze swoim rozbawieniem i uciechą. Harry wciąż tak strasznie rzadko patrzył na niego z czysto fizycznym pożądaniem w oczach; znacznie bardziej interesowało go wszystko, co Draco mówił, robił, czy myślał. – Powinniśmy być w stanie oddzielić w naszych umysłach wszystko to, co tam powinno być, od tego, czego nie.

– To chyba faktycznie mi się przyda – powiedział Draco z namysłem. – Wystarczająco często musiałem przyglądać się swoim myślom, kiedy usiłowałem zrozumieć mój dar opętania.

– Dar opętania? – Michael jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy.

Draco przytaknął.

– Tak. Wydaje mi się, że to naprawdę wspaniały dar, nawet jeśli nie mogę się nim szczególnie przechwalać. Potrafię czytać myśli innych, przejmować kontrolę nad ich ciałami, jeśli tylko tego chcę. – Mówił to leniwie, przeciągając zgłoski i patrząc jak fascynacja na twarzy drugiego chłopca jednocześnie się pogłębiła, jak i zmieszała z paniką. – Właśnie dzięki niemu mój ojciec postanowił ogłosić mnie magicznym dziedzicem rodziny.

Michael zamrugał.

– Ro-rozumiem.

Draco uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, po czym spojrzał znowu na swoje notatki.

– A teraz opowiedz mi o tej technice, którą nauczyłeś się w Durmstrangu.

Słuchał uważnie, kiedy Michael wszystko wyjaśniał. Nie brzmiało to szczególnie trudno, nawet jeśli wiązało się to z nadawaniem swoim myślom kształtów – zwierząt, na przykład, albo chmur, czy innych naturalnych formacji – i łagodnym rozpychaniem ich na boki. Właściwie, to brzmiało to bardzo podobnie to treningów z oklumencji, które Harry otrzymał od Snape’a. Draco uznał, że bez trudu to opanuje.

Odpowiadał, ale pozwolił, by jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół problemu, którym przejmował się już od paru godzin: Syrinx Gloryflower.

Naprawdę nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek faktycznie wydała się Harry’emu atrakcyjna. To nie jej twarzy się obawiał, tylko jej umysłu. Była opiekunką, żołnierzem. Harry kiedyś był podobny do niej. Draco zobaczył na jego twarzy aż nazbyt znajomą minę, kiedy Syrinx po raz pierwszy odezwała się tym swoim spokojnym, surowym tonem. To było pragnienie, w które osuwał się, ilekroć zaczynał pragnąć powrotu do prostego życia, kiedy był strażnikiem, a nie przywódcą – tak samo wyglądał w zeszłym roku, kiedy Voldemort przeklął go, posyłając umysł do miejsca, którego nie chciałby z własnej woli opuścić i Harry wymarzył sobie Hogwart, w którym wszyscy go ignorowali, poza chwilami, w których mógłby się im na coś przydać.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy znowu dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Syrinx może nie robić tego celowo, ale i tak dzieliła z Harrym niedostępną dla Dracona więź, zupełnie jak jego brat i możliwe, że przypadkiem zacznie zachęcać Harry’ego do osunięcia się z powrotem na wydeptane ścieżki jego starego treningu.

Draco postanowił, że do tego nie dopuści. Będzie subtelny, ale nie spuści Syrinx z oczu. Jednocześnie rozpocznie też swój ostrożny plan zemsty na Potterze i zabawy z Michaelem.

_Przede mną naprawdę ciekawe czasy,_ pomyślał, uśmiechając się ciepło do Michaela i udając, że nie zauważył jego reakcji.  _Dobrze, że rodzice wychowali mnie tak, że teraz zajmowanie się wieloma sprawami naraz nie sprawia mi kłopotu._

* * *

Lucjusz wprowadził ostatnie poprawki do listu i cicho zawołał Juliusza, swojego puchacza wiriginijskiego, który zawsze nosił dla niego dary na taniec sojuszu, czy inne sprawy o równej wadze. Juliusz bez wahania zgodził się na swoją rolę posłańca między Lucjuszem i niewymownymi. Zdawał się uważać, że latanie do najbardziej niebezpiecznego departamentu w ministerstwie było w jakiś sposób istotne. Wyciągnął teraz nogę i jak tylko Lucjusz skończył przywiązywać do niego kopertę, wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał przez okno.

Lucjusz wiedział, że odpowiedź nadejdzie w kolejnej kopercie z szarego pergaminu, zalakowaną pieczęcią z wizerunkiem klepsydry. Prawdopodobnie znajdzie ją wsuniętą dyskretnie pod drzwiami, albo na szafce nocnej, czy też innym miejscu, którego Narcyza zbyt szybko nie zauważy. Nigdy nie odpowiadali w ten sam sposób, ale Lucjusz nie wiedział też, jakim cudem niewymowni byli w stanie tak go podchodzić. Musiał im zaufać, że nie planują go skrzywdzić.

Poczuł, że usta rozciągają mu się w uśmiechu, który dla postronnego wyglądał jak nieme warknięcie.  _Czy też raczej zaufać osłonom rezydencji, że obronią mnie, jeśli tylko niewymowni czegokolwiek spróbują._

Miał nadzieję, że niewymowni przyjmą jego najnowszą ofertę. Stopniowo kierował nimi w tym kierunku, prosząc o przysługi, o których wiedział, że nigdy nie zostaną spełnione, zadając pytania, na które nigdy nie doczekałby się odpowiedzi i przez cały ten czas sugerując, że obawia się o swoje życie i wpływ nad Harrym, jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek dowie się o ich konspiracji. Jak do tej pory niewymowni reagowali dokładnie tak, jak Lucjusz miał na to nadzieję. Skorzystają z jego oferty, co tak kompletnie odwróci uwagę Harry’ego od czegokolwiek innego, że będzie musiał kompletnie poświęcić się na stawieniu czoła konsekwencjom oferty i nie będzie miał czasu na ustalenie, kto ją w ogóle uczynił.

Lucjuszowi było przykro z tego powodu; nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby niewymowni trzymali się z daleka od niego, a tak, niestety, pojawiła się możliwość, że Harry w pewnym momencie dowie się o torturach przeprowadzonych na jego rodzicach, czy o obezwładnieniu aurorki Mallory. Wiedział też, że to pogwałcało zasady Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek się o tym dowie, to osuszy go z magii.

Ale dzięki temu sytuacja po prostu zrobiła się znacznie bardziej ekscytująca. Ponadto, jak tylko ta osoba zniknie z sojuszu, to wpływ Lucjusza nad Harrym tylko wzrośnie.

Pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu opaść na pierwszą stronę „Proroka” i przymrużył oczy. Powoli zaczynał się drugi tydzień września i anty-wilkołacza histeria zdążyła przygasnąć do stopnia, że w gazetach znowu zaczęli poruszać Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, która ponoć udowadniała, że czystokrwiści byli mniej istotni od szlam. A teraz jeszcze Thomas Rhangnara najwyraźniej stwierdził, że czystokrwiści  _w żaden_ sposób nie powinni kontrolować magii swoich dzieci. Powiedział wręcz, że magia naprawdę źle reaguje na wszelkie ograniczenia. Szanowała wolę matek, szanowała nawet, do pewnego stopnia, linię krwi, czy też czas, miejsce i prawdopodobnie z tuzin innych czynników, ale chciała też mieć własną wolę. I czuje wyjątkową sympatię wobec tych, którzy szanują wolną wolę innych.

_Niedorzeczne_ , pomyślał Lucjusz.  _Gdyby to była prawda, to mój ojciec nie miałby żadnej magii._

Przypomniał sobie przez to o rzekomych teoriach, jakoby Abraxas był półkrwi, przepełnionym czymś, co Rhangnara zdecydował się nazwać „wigorem hybryd”, przez co tylko nabrał chęci mordu.

Wiedział, że na nic mu się nie zda zabicie Rhangnary. Zbyt wiele czynników wskazywałoby na niego, ponadto istniało wielu innych „magicznych badaczy”, którzy wierzyli w te same bzdury co Rhangnara.

Ale Lucjusz znał niektóre zaklęcia, które zmuszą Rhangnarę do wycofania się z tych wszystkich stwierdzeń. I niektóre z nich rozprzestrzenią się niczym zaraza; ci, z którymi Rhangnara najczęściej się kłócił, wyjątkowo chętnie uwierzą w tę nową wersję. W tej nieszczęsnej grupie pojawi się rozłam, dzięki czemu coraz więcej ludzi zacznie powątpiewać w Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię jako taką.

Te zaklęcia były niebezpieczne, potężne i wyjątkowo ciężkie do wykonania, ale Lucjusz i tak zamierzał z nich skorzystać.

_Ucichnie wreszcie, nasza rodzina uwolni się od zmazy szlamowatego dziedzictwa, a jak tylko zacznie się upadek Rhangnary, to mój wpływ nad Harrym zyska nowe pole do rozrośnięcia się. Wygram pod każdym względem._

* * *

Ciepło. Ciemno. Izolacja. Przyjemnie.  _Nie chciała_ się budzić. Niby czemu by miała? Dobrze jej tu było.

Ale wbijający się pod jej żebra cierń drażnił ją i drażnił, póki nie przypomniała sobie o złożonych przysięgach, czy o swoim długu. Westchnęła, wyciągnęła ręce w górę i  _przebudziła się._

Ziemia poruszyła się nad nią. Pnącza rozprzestrzeniły się wokół niej, niespodziewanie wydając ją na świat wypełniony znacznie potężniejszym światłem, niż miała go okazję doświadczyć od miesięcy. Potrząsnęła głową i ostrożnymi ruchami zaczęła wytrzepywać sobie ziemię z włosów i twarzy. Oczy załzawiły jej od ilości otaczającego ją światła, ale szybko się dostosowały.

Indigena Yaxley zamrugała i przyjrzała się sobie. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że cienie przebywających pod jej skórą roślin już nie były tylko delikatną sugestią. Wyglądała, jakby składała się z pąków kwiatów, z krzewów, gałęzi i liści splecionych ze sobą w ludzki kształt, tak ciasno, że lada moment mógł pęknąć i rozplątać się. Ciernista róża, której jad mógłby zabić w przeciągu kilku godzin, wciąż była owinięta wokół nadgarstka, ale jej gałązki i ciernie wryły się głębiej w przedramię, a płatki nabrały koloru krwi. Kwiat zaszeleścił i wzniósł się, kiedy tylko zaczęła się mu przyglądać. Indigena kiwnęła głowa. Wiedziała, co się w nim zmieniło, zupełnie jakby właśnie się do niej odezwał. Teraz był bardziej samoświadomy, a jego trucizna była w stanie zabić w przeciągu minut, nie godzin.

Kiedy przyjrzała się reszcie swojego ciała, doszła do wniosku, że w podobny sposób zmieniła się również cała reszta. Długi sen pod ziemią zmienił ją i to nie tylko fizycznie. Czuła się znacznie bardziej  _powiązana_ ze wszystkimi roślinami, nie tylko tymi pod własną skórą, ale też tymi w rozległych ogrodach Hali Cierni, zupełnie jakby tworzyła z nimi ekosystem. W jej złoto-brązowych włosach pojawiły się liany i wiedziała, że jej ciemne oczy prawdopodobnie zostały pozbawione źrenicy, po prostu miały w sobie bezkresne, ciemnozielone studnie. Cienkie pnącza z cierniami owijały się wokół jej ramion, lśniąc na srebrno, póki nie schowała ich pod płachtami swojej skóry, niczym tygrys chowający pazury. Następnie Indigena nakazała im wystrzelić przed nią i dokładnie to zrobiły, z przerażającą dokładnością i prędkością przebijając resztki kokonu, z którego skorzystała, żeby wyleczyć się po klątwach krwi Hawthorn Parkinson.

Jedynym, co pozostało w niej niezmienne, był Mroczny Znak, który nawoływał ją teraz. Jej pan jej potrzebował. Indigeny to nie zaskoczyło, ponieważ była jedyną śmierciożerczynią, której powiedział, gdzie znajduje się jego kryjówka. Możliwe, że wszyscy inni śmierciożercy zginęli w czasie ataku na Hogwart. Podejrzewała, że zanim to wszystko się skończy, ona też zginie.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia w obliczu jej długu honorowego i nie miało to znaczenia w obliczu instrukcji, jakie jej pan wydał właśnie na tę okoliczność.

Spędziła chwilę na głaskaniu otaczających ją roślin, polecając im skupienie się na wyhodowaniu nowego kokonu, na wypadek, gdyby go kiedykolwiek jeszcze potrzebowała. Następnie weszła szybko do domu, kiwając z aprobatą głową. Było czysto, nawet śladu kurzu, a wszystko dzięki skrzatom domowym. Ruszyła, by spakować kilka przedmiotów.

Jednym z nich był zwój pergaminu z przyczepionym do niego wiecznie uzupełniającym się kałamarzem. Często przydawał się Indigenie i wiedziała, że okaże się szczególnie istotny w nadchodzących miesiącach.

Innym była myślodsiewnia. Jej pan będzie chciał przebadać bitwę i cokolwiek, co miało potem miejsce, bo będzie chciał dopilnować, by nigdy więcej nie doszło do czegoś takiego.

Kolejnym przedmiotem była lista imion. Karkarow, wraz z innymi śmierciożercami na kontynencie, zawarli kontakty pośród wielu, wielu ludzi w najróżniejszych krajach europejskich, którzy wyrazili zainteresowanie wspieraniem Mrocznego Pana. Indigena wiedziała, że nie wszyscy otrzymają zgodę Voldemorta na przyłączenie się do śmierciożerców. W końcu niektórzy chcieli przyłączyć się wyłącznie dla pieniędzy, czy dlatego że wydawało im się, że Światło zaczyna za bardzo się panoszyć w ich własnym środowisku, albo dlatego, że sama koncentracja lordowskiej mocy w Brytanii ich przerażała i chcieli ją w jakiś sposób zakłócić. Ale przyda im się każdy, kogo Voldemort zdecyduje się zaakceptować.

Następnie przyszła pora na książki, w jakich znalazła informacje o Falco Parkinsonie. Był wrogiem jej Lorda, a przed to i jej, i nie zmieni tego, choćby nie wiem jak stawał na głowie, żeby im pomóc. Indigena była zdeterminowana, żeby go powstrzymać, ale najpierw musiała ustalić, czym się właściwie zajmował przez te wszystkie miesiące, które spędziła pod ziemią.

I wreszcie antyczna książka, którą omawiała ze swoim panem na kilka dni przed atakiem na Hogwart. Indigena nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób jej babcia weszła w posiadanie czegoś tak drogocennego, ale udało się jej i teraz ta książka była jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych, jak i drogocennych artefaktów Yaxleyów.

Na okładce widniał, napisany drobnymi literami tytuł, „ _Odi et Amo”_ . Indigena otrzepała ją z kurzu, po czym ostrożnie włożyła do kufra.

Następnie pomniejszyła kufer i poszła wydać ostatnie polecenia skrzatom domowym. Nie spędziła nad tym dużo czasu. Były naprawdę dobrze wytrenowane i posłuszne, w dodatku chętnie się jej słuchały, ponieważ zawsze dobrze je traktowała. Nigdy nie pojmowała, czemu niektórzy właściciele skrzatów domowych znęcają się nad swoimi.

Wreszcie udała się w drogę. Najpierw wyszła z Hali Cierni i rozejrzała się po rozległych moczarach, które ją otaczały. Był mglisty dzień w pierwszej połowie września, a promienie słońca ledwie miały siły na przebicie się przez nasycone srebrem powietrze. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby składało się przede wszystkim z różnych odcieni szarości, zieleni i brązu. Indigena nabrała głęboko tchu, czując jak wszystko wokół niej rośnie i rozwija się, i poczuła jak serce jej wzbiera z dumy.

_Umrę,_ pomyślała,  _bo wszystko w pewnej chwili umiera. Ale najpierw będę żyć._

Przeszła kilka kroków po błotnistych łąkach, ciesząc się słabymi promieniami słońca, po czym aportowała się do boku swojego pana.


	29. Dodatek: Katastrofo, na imię ci Regulus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UWAGA: Graficzne gore.**

– Severusie.

Snape spiął się na dźwięk swojego imienia, po czym łypnął przez ramię. Za nim, we ciemności wczesnego lata, z przechylona głową i oczami lśniącymi intensywnie, stał Regulus Black. Snape nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział u niego tego rodzaju intensywność w szkolę. Jasne, Regulus był od niego o rok młodszy, ale ponieważ należeli do tego samego domu, to Snape postawił sobie za punkt honoru badanie jego zachowań i poznanie go bliżej, po prostu dlatego, że był bratem Syriusza Blacka. Zauważyłby coś takiego.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Snape. Rzeczonym „tu” były ruiny po magicznej społeczności, która mieszkała zaraz za szkocką granicą. Śmierciożercy po raz pierwszy zaatakowali miejsce, które znajdowało się tak blisko Hogwartu, ale Snape wiedział, że to niebawem ulegnie zmianie. Poza tym, nie zaatakowali tego miejsca wyłącznie po to, by rozwścieczyć Dumbledore’a i zasiać panikę pośród jego popleczników. To miejsce po prostu okazało się wystarczająco odizolowane od innych, by mogli bezpiecznie przetestować w nim zarodniki Czarnej Plagi, które Adalrico Bulstrode niedawno wyhodował. Wyniki jednak nie do końca zadowoliły Mrocznego Pana, więc jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będą mogli użyć ich w oficjalnej walce. Snape szturchnął butem resztki po wzdętym ciele i zmarszczył nos. Lord nakazał mu uważnie sprawdzić rozsadzone przez zarodniki rany i sprawdzić, czy byłby w stanie uwarzyć eliksir, który zneutralizowałby efekty plagi. Snape wiedział, jak ważnym było, żeby śmierciożercy byli w stanie ochronić się przed efektami plagi, kiedy zostanie dopracowana, ale i tak zadanie przepełniało go zniesmaczeniem. Ależ te ciała cuchnęły.

– Ukończyłem naukę w Hogwarcie. – Regulus przeskoczył zgrabnie ponad ciałem i przyłączył się do Snape’a, po czym wzdrygnął. Snape okazał temu zrozumienie. Sam musiał spędzić tu trochę czasu, nim nie przyzwyczaił się do smrodu na tyle, by móc pracować pomimo niego. Regulus podwinął lewy rękaw i podsunął przedramię Snape’owi pod nos, zmuszając go do przyjrzenia się znajdującego się tam Mrocznego Znaku. – I postanowiłem przyłączyć się do naszego pana.

Snape zerknął na Regulusa, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział. Zastanawiał się, czemu te wieści go w ogóle zaskoczyły. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Syriusz Black uciekł z domu w czasie przerwy świątecznej na szóstym roku, przez co rodzice go wydziedziczyli i ogłosili Regulusa swoim dziedzicem. Oczywiście, że Mroczny Pan spróbował po czymś takim przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę, zwłaszcza że byli jedną z najbardziej wpływowych, mrocznych, czystokrwistych rodzin, której najstarszy syn znajdował się poza jego zasięgiem, opleciony ściśle sieciami Zakonu Feniksa.

– No tak. – Regulus kopnął ciało i pokręcił głową. – Jak ty w ogóle _znosisz_ ten smród?

– Niełatwo. – Snape zobaczył kobietę, na piersi której znajdował się nietknięty, czarny bąbel, więc przyklęknął przy niej i użył klątwy tnącej, żeby ściągnąć całą połać zakażonej skóry. Galaretowata krew zaczęła rozlewać się powoli. Wstał i owinął skórę w materiał, który szybko schował do kieszeni szaty. – Czy Mroczny Pan cię po mnie przysłał?

Regulus podskoczył lekko.

– Och! Tak, przysłał. Powiedział, że masz czym prędzej do niego wracać. Najwyraźniej jesteś mu w tej chwili bardziej potrzebny do czegoś innego, więc badania nad eliksirem, który ma się oprzeć pladze, muszą poczekać. – Jego ton osunął się w osobliwej imitacji głosu Voldemorta. Snape uznał, że prawdopodobnie zrobił to podświadomie. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to było podświadome. Regulus nie pożyje długo, jeśli Voldemort uzna w pewnym momencie, że ktoś sobie z niego kpi.

– W takim razie powinniśmy się czym prędzej do niego udać – powiedział Snape, po czym obrócił się, by minąć ulicę, usianą porozrzucanymi kończynami i resztkami po organach.

– No tak – powiedział ponownie Regulus.

Dopiero po trzech minutach do Snape’a dotarło, że Regulus nie poszedł za nim, a wtedy znalazł się już na skraju wioski. Obrócił się, gotów do rzucenia ciętym i zniecierpliwionym komentarzem.

Zobaczył, że Regulus klęczy obok kobiety, której głowa zeskoczyła z ramion, jak tylko zarodniki po raz pierwszy wylądowały na ziemi. Ostrożnie układał jej ciało z powrotem i zamknął jej oczy. Snape zastanowił się z niedowierzaniem, czy może rzuci też zaklęcie łatające, ale chyba nawet do Regulusa dotarło, jak niewłaściwe byłoby to z jego strony. Po prostu tam stał, przyglądając się przez chwilę rezultatowi swoich działań, po czym wreszcie kiwnął głową i ruszył za Snape’em. Nawet zdołał go dogonić i ruszyć przodem; Snape _musiał_ jeszcze przez chwilę stać jak wryty, zastanawiając się, czemu Regulus miałby zrobić coś tak koszmarnie zbędnego.

* * *

\- Nie żyje.

Snape niemal roztrzaskał szklane mieszadło o bok kociołka. Zwykle tak mocno skupiał się na warzeniu, że kompletnie zapominał o istniejącym wokół świecie. Wiedział, ze to była słabość i to taka, którą będzie _musiał_ naprawić. Odłożył na bok mieszadło, nie pozwalając swojej ręce na drżenie, po czym obejrzał się na Lucjusza.

– Tobie się wydaje, że w ogóle zwracam uwagę na to, gdzie się włóczysz, Lucjuszu? – zapytał z wyższością, przeciągając zgłoski i z satysfakcją zobaczył, jak zarumieniona z tryumfu twarz Lucjusza zalewa się rumieńcem z zupełnie innego powodu. – Kto nie żyje?

– Gideon Prewett – powiedział Lucjusz z zajadłą satysfakcją. – I jego brat, Fabian, też. Musieliśmy zająć się nimi w piątkę, ale wreszcie się udało.

Snape kiwnął uprzejmie głową, powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś niefortunnego, na przykład tego, jakie żałosne to było, że trzeba było aż pięciu mrocznych czarodziejów do pokonania dwóch świetlistych. Jasne, bliźniacy Prewett byli sławnymi, szanowanymi czarodziejami, ale przecież ponoć poplecznicy Mrocznego Pana mieli być potężniejsi od każdego – bo tylko oni mieli dość odwagi i woli, by poskromić śmierć.

– Ciesz się swoją nagrodą, Lucjuszu – powiedział, po czym wrócił do swojego eliksiru. Voldemort chciał eliksir, który pozwoliłby każdemu na imitowanie efektu pocałunku dementora. Póki co Snape’owi raczej marnie to wychodziło. Zwyczajnie nie był w stanie znaleźć dość informacji o samych dementorach, nawet pośród rozległych bibliotek, do których mieli dostęp wierni słudzy Voldemorta; niewielu czarodziejów w ogóle było nimi zainteresowanych.

– Taki mam zamiar – powiedział Lucjusz, którego głos zrobił się ospały z zadowolenia. – Na najbliższy miesiąc nie mamy w planach żadnych większych ataków, a Narcyza już za mną tęskni.

Snape usłyszał pyknięcie aportacji za sobą i wrócił do swojego kociołka. Czy też spróbował do niego wrócić. Po kilku chwilach musiał odłożyć ponownie mieszadło i zacząć chodzić w kółko po pomieszczeniu. Upewnił się, że wyglądało to, jakby potrzebował rozciągnąć ścierpnięte od pochylania się nad kociołkiem mięśnie. Znajdował się w prawym skrzydle posiadłości Riddle’ów i wiedział, że był tam sam, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś może mieć cię na oku. No i, oczywiście, jego osłony oklumencyjne były wzniesione wysoko, ale to już z czystego przyzwyczajenia.

Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że napięcie w jego mięśniach pochodziło z dzikiej pogardy. Jeszcze rok temu żywił tego rodzaju uczucia wyłącznie wobec szlamowatych dzieci, które zginęły w czasie jego inicjacji.

Przekonał się, że niewielu śmierciożerców było do niego podobnych, zarówno pod względem potęgi magicznej, jak i oddania sprawie Voldemorta. Przyłączyli się do niego, ponieważ bali się śmierci, albo chcieli pomóc Mrocznemu Panu w stworzeniu czystokrwistego świata, wolnego od wszelkich zmaz. Snape przyjął do wiadomości, że przyjdzie mu pracować u boku ludzi, których nie rozumiał i za którymi nie będzie przepadał. To nie było dla niego nic nowego, w końcu nikt na świecie nie był do niego podobny.

Ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie nimi tak koszmarnie _pogardzał._

Przechwalali się, kiedy ich własna duma powinna podpowiedzieć im, kiedy powinni się nie odzywać. Używali paskudnych i oczywistych zaklęć w sytuacjach, w których proste i eleganckie znacznie lepiej by się sprawdziły – co więcej, w sytuacjach, w których ich pan nakazał im ostrożność ponieważ czasami nie chciał, by niektóre ataki zostały z miejsca rozpoznane jako działania śmierciożerców. A potem byli tacy koszmarnie zaskoczeni, kiedy Mroczny Pan dotrzymywał słowa i torturował ich za porażki i niedociągnięcia. W dodatku w kółko popełniali te same błędy. Pogardzali troską, z jaką Snape podchodził do swoich eliksirów i nie pojmowali, czemu ich Lord tak wysoko go cenił, nawet po usłyszeniu wyjaśnień od samego Voldemorta. Roztrzaskiwali bezcenne i wartościowe artefakty, które udawało im się odzyskać w czasie rajdów, z równą beztroską, co czaszki szlam.

Snape nie spodziewał się, że w tych ludziach będzie tak niewiele _gracji._

– Severusie?

A to był Regulus, który jako jedyny poza Mrocznym Panem wciąż nazywał go po imieniu – a od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania, Snape zawsze był w stanie rozpoznać magię Voldemorta i klęczałby na długo przed jego wejściem do pokoju. Zatrzymał się w miejscu tak gwałtownie, że jego szaty aż trzasnęły o siebie, kiedy obracał się w kierunku Regulusa.

– Czego? – warknął.

Regulus zamrugał, po czym podniósł rękę.

– Przyszło mi do głowy, że może chciałbyś to zobaczyć – powiedział. – Właśnie wróciłem z wizyty u rodziców i powiedzieli, że mogę to wynieść z domu i ci pokazać.

Snape nabrał tchu, żeby posłać go w diabły, ale wówczas ożyła trzymana przez Regulusa srebrna kula. Po jej bokach rozwinęły się zrobione ze światła skrzydła, a Snape zobaczył blask gwiazd, porozsiewanych po głębokiej, aksamitnej czerni. W samym środku znajdowała się złota kropka, wokół której tańczyły planety ich układu słonecznego.

Podszedł bliżej i zagapił się. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś równie niewielkiego, stworzonego z równie wielką troską o szczegóły. Ktokolwiek stworzył to urządzenie, przypilnował na przykład, żeby idealnie oddać kolory Saturna, który nie mógł być większy od paznokcia Snape’a, a przecież inne były jeszcze mniejsze. A mimo to, kiedy Snape wymamrotał zaklęcie, które wzmocniło mu wzrok, był w stanie zobaczyć nawet lśnienie zielonych kontynentów na Ziemi. Ten artefakt był idealny nawet w najdrobniejszych detalach.

Tak właśnie Snape wyobrażał sobie kiedyś całą magię: spokojną potęgę, która bez trudu tworzy tego rodzaju cuda i nawet nie zwraca uwagi na wszelkie próby wpłynięcia na nią.

Przyglądał się jej i przyglądał, a kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył że Regulus przygląda się jemu. Miał jednak odprężoną twarz i w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował, po prostu uśmiechnął się lekko i kiwnął głową, po czym poskładał kulę z powrotem i zabrał ze sobą. Snape’owi przyszło do głowy, że naprawdę pasował mu ten uśmiech. Regulus był znany ze swojego śmiechu i dowcipkowania – tłumaczono to zarówno jego młodym wiekiem, jak i faktem, że był rozpieszczonym dziedzicem zamożnej rodziny – a śmierciożercy często byli w stanie docenić sztukę, nawet jeśli nieczęsto z tego _korzystali._ Zwykle wręcz brakowało im rozumu do stworzenia jej na własną rękę.

Kiedy Snape ponownie wrócił do warzenia, uznał że to dziwne, że jedyny śmierciożerca, który okazał się skłonny do podzielenia z nim czymś pięknym i pełnym gracji, był bratem Syriusza Blacka.

* * *

– _Amputo!_

Snape ryknął to słowo, a stojąca przed nim czarownica z Zakonu Feniksa padła na ziemię, wyjąc z bólu, usiłując podnieść różdżkę. Oczywiście, z pewnością nie pomagał jej w tym fakt, że jego zaklęcie wyrwało jej lewą rękę i odrzuciło z daleka od ciała, a to właśnie w lewej dłoni trzymała tę różdżkę. Jedyne, co wystawało jej teraz z barku, były porozrywane kości i mięśnie, wszystko w sumie nie większe od pięści Snape’a.

Mógłby ją tak po prostu zostawić. Szok połączony z utratą krwi by ją wykończyły, a przecież słyszał, że inni też potrzebowali jego pomocy; wszędzie wokół padały klątwy, za pomocą których śmierciożercy starali się odeprzeć nagły atak Zakonu.

Ale nie mógł jej jeszcze zostawić, bo to mu nie _wystarczyło._

Ponownie skupił się na czarownicy.

– _Coquo_ – wyszeptał.

Zaklęcie najpierw owinęło się wokół jej nóg i kobieta zaczęła wyć z bólu, co było czystym dźwiękiem nieszczęścia, który nawet nie brzmiał do końca ludzko, ale Snape’owi skojarzył się wyłącznie z wyciem wilkołaka. Zadrżał, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od swojej ofiary. Na niebie nie było pełni, a Fenrir Greyback i tak przebywał obecnie po przeciwnej stronie pola bitwy, jak to zawsze miało miejsce na życzenie Snape’a. Dlatego też mógł swobodnie przyglądać się, jak kwasy żołądkowe powoli trawią stopy, łydki, uda i wreszcie krocze kobiety. Kiedy powoli rozpływały się jej biodra, wydała z siebie wrzask, który sprawił, że coś w rodzaju spokoju ponownie zapanowało w sercu Snape’a.

Była już tylko torsem z prawym ramieniem i głową, ale wciąż żyła. Snape jeszcze z nią nie skończył.

– _Torridus_.

Klątwa odwodnienia pomarszczyła jej skórę i kobieta spróbowała zawyć po raz kolejny, ale nie miała w ustach, ani w gardle nawet odrobiny śliny, więc nie zdołała wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jej oczy skruszyły się w czaszce na wiór. Jej włosy rozsypywały się, kiedy miotała wściekle głową. Jej skóra lśniła matowo od pożaru, który płonął za nią; Snape odebrał jej pot.

Snape uśmiechnął się. Zauważył kątem oka, że osoba, która właśnie do niego podchodziła, powoli zaczęła się wycofywać. W ogóle jej nie winił.

Czas skończyć.

– _Extorqueo._

Potężne, niewidzialne dłonie złapały to, co pozostało z czarownicy i zaczęły odkręcać jej głowę od torsu. Snape widział, jak jej usta poruszają się w panice, kiedy głowa obracała się wkoło, a potem po okolicy poszedł echem  _trzask_ , jaki wydał z siebie jej wyschnięty kark. W chwilę później niewidzialne dłonie oderwały jej głowę w fontannie krwi. Snape zamrugał, kiedy krew go zalała, tryskając mu na twarz, mocząc szaty, a kawałki kości minęły go niczym odłamki po bombie. Jeden nawet naciął mu policzek.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Severusie?

I wtedy obejrzał się i zobaczył Regulusa – Regulusa, którego uważał za martwego, bo był przekonany, że zginął z ręki tej przeklętej czarownicy – i osunął się nagle na kolano, kompletnie oszołomiony. Regulus podszedł szybko do niego i ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nie… nie musiałeś tego robić – wyszeptał Regulus. – Przecież nic mi się nie stało. A nawet gdyby tak nie było… – Snape spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, jak Regulus kręci głową i niczego więcej już nie mówi, ale przecież nie musiał, bo Snape doskonale wiedział, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. _A nawet, gdyby tak nie było, to nie powinieneś był używać tych zaklęć. Przecież masz w sobie więcej gracji. Wiesz, kiedy po prostu trzeba zabić i ruszyć dalej._

I Snape pomyślał, że tak, powinien był to zrobić. Powinien był. Na wszystko był odpowiedni czas i miejsce, nawet na przyjemność z tortur.

Bitwa nie była takim miejscem.

Poczuł, jak coś się w nim zmienia, niczym ruch kontynentalny i po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat poczuł, jak jego własna pogarda zwraca się przeciw niemu samemu, zalewając go niczym kwasy żołądkowe klątwy  _Coquo._ Przecież wiedział, jak się mścić. Przede wszystkim do zemsty należało podchodzić z dystansem i opanowaniem i obierać najbezpieczniejszą i najskuteczniejszą możliwą metodę. Nie powinno się poddawać furii, jak jakiś…

Jak jakiś Gryfon.

Po raz pierwszy Severus Snape spojrzał na siebie klarownie, zobaczył, czym się stał i koszmarnie to znienawidził. Nie było w nim niczego pięknego, pełnego gracji i potęgi, które powinny przepełniać śmierciożerców. Nie było tego w nich, ani w Mrocznym Panie, ani w nim. Nie mógł już dłużej udawać, że kroczył pośród całego tego syfu i nic z tego go nie tknęło i nie uwiesiło się na nim. Idea, że nawet jeśli był paskudnym człowiekiem, to i tak by mu to nie przeszkadzało, również poległa.

A wszystko z winy Regulusa, który wciąż okazywał nutę gracji we wszystkim co robił, choć pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, który wciąż nazywał Snape’a po imieniu, który wciąż chciał dzielić się z nim pięknem i doradzał mu, że istnieją przecież lepsze sposoby na zemstę. Właśnie przez niego wszystko w głowie Snape’a zaczęło się rozsypywać w dwa lata po jego pierwszym spotkaniu z Voldemortem i nie mógł tego za żadne skarby poskładać z powrotem.


	30. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy: Zbieżności

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po raz kolejny pragnę ostrzec ludzi, którzy nie chcą czytać ciężkiego slashu: w chwili, w której natraficie na zdanie „Draco spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Harry’ego”, przewińcie sobie aż do kolejnej sceny. Ten rozdział składa się z sześciu scen i piąta zawiera w sobie slash.

Kiedy w „Proroku Codziennym” wyszedł artykuł, w którym Aurora Whitestag i Philip Willoughby postanowili ogłosić się z nawiązaniem współpracy, Harry uznał, że ma już serdecznie dość otaczającego go bezsensu i czas najwyższy z kimś o tym _porozmawiać_.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i zorientował się, że ludzie mu się przyglądają. Harry wywrócił oczami. _Ilekroć dochodzi do tego jeszcze przed śniadaniem, to zwykle jest to wina jakiegoś artykułu w gazecie._ Nie sądził jednak, żeby to mogło być „ _Vox Populi”._ Większość uczniów wciąż nie brała tej gazety równie poważnie co „Proroka”, a Hornblower był chwilowo zajęty karczowaniem lasu teorii spiskowych dotyczących tego, czy minister w ogóle nadaje się na swoje stanowisko. Od dobrych pięciu dni nie opublikował niczego o Harrym.

Harry usiadł przy stole Slytherinu. Millicenta bez słowa podrzuciła mu kopię gazety. Harry kiwnął do niej głową, złapał za pomocą swojego zaklęcia lewitującego, po czym rozłożył w powietrzu przed sobą, nalewając sobie soku pomarańczowego i nakładając owsianki. Opłacił sklep w Hogsmeade, żeby dostarczali mu regularnie jedzenie, ale jego właściciele okazali się wyjątkowo pozbawieni wyobraźni w wyborze posiłków. Na szczęście Harry’emu wciąż nie przeszkadzały specjalnie mdłe dania.

_ **OPOZYCJA UWAŻA, ŻE VATES POTRZEBUJE NADZORU** _

_**Rada** _ _**nadzorcza** _ _**może okazać się najlepszym kompromisem** _

_Autor: Melinda Honeywhistle_

– _Obawiam się, że do tej pory niewłaściwie do tego podchodziliśmy – powiedziała wczoraj Aurora Whitestag. – Ostatecznie_ vates _potrzebuje przede wszystkim skupić się na wojnie z Sami–Wiecie–Kim. Mam jednak nadzieję, że to nowe rozwiązanie okaże się kompromisem dla obu stron._

_Whitestag odnosiła się do nowej petycji, którą przedstawili wczoraj Wizengamotowi, a w którym wychodzą z prośbą o ustanowienie rady nadzorującej działania byłego Harry’ego Pottera. Rada taka składałaby się głównie z rodziców dzieci, które Harry zabił przed Bitwą o Hogwart, ale Whitestag powiedziała, że członkowie Wizengamotu i profesorowie ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Hogwartu, również będą mile widziani._

– _Każdy widzi, że Harry’emu naprawdę przyda się jakiś nadzór – powiedziała. – Trenował przez lato, ale wydaje mi się, że powrócił do czarodziejskiego świata na długo, nim jego trening dobiegł końca. Potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Możemy zasugerować mu taktyki, upewnić się, że nie używa nierozsądnie swojej magii. Harry skorzysta z naszej obecności, a cały świat będzie mógł spać spokojnie ze świadomością, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył otrzymuje odpowiedni trening, a jego postępy są nadzorowane._

_Philip Willoughby, którego córka, Alexandra, zginęła w czasie ataku na Hogwart i który przeprowadzał petycję w nadziei, że Harry stanie za to przed sądem, zdaje się popierać Whitestag._

– _Osobiście już się poddałem i nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek zdołał zobaczyć Pottera w Tullianum, gdzie powinien trafić za swoje zbrodnie – powiedział wczoraj tej reporterce. – Ale rada_ _nadzorcza_ _to dobry pomysł. Jestem nieskończenie wdzięczny, że tak wielu obywateli czarodziejskiego świata zwróciło uwagę na kogoś takiego jak ja, mugolskiego ojca, którego córka była postrzegana jako gorszy sort przez swoich rówieśników i domowników. Nawiązałem wiele dobrych przyjaźni i ci przyjaciele równie mocno będą mnie wspierać przy ustanawianiu rady nadzorującej, co robili to w sprawie petycji dotyczącej sądu wojennego._

_Whitestag wyjaśniła też własne motywy, jak i motywy rodziców Poświęconej Piętnastki. Nie chodzi im o zemstę za zmarłych, ale po prostu upewnienie się, że czarodziejski świat jako taki przetrwa burzę, jaką jest_ vates.

– _Istnieje wiele powodów, dla których żaden Lord nigdy nie był nastolatkiem – powiedziała. – Nie można im powierzyć tak ogromnej potęgi. To, oczywiście, nie jest wina Harry’ego, już się taki urodził. Jeśli już, to uważam, że to przede wszystkim nasza wina, wina rodziców i profesorów, którzy pozostawili go na pastwę dorosłych, którzy wypaczyli mu poczucie honoru czy sprawiedliwości. Dzięki naszej opiece przekona się, na jak wiele tak naprawdę go stać i będzie mógł prawdziwie rozwinąć skrzydła, zamiast dalej przemieniać się w potwora, którym ewidentnie powoli się staje._

Harry odłożył gazetę, jak tylko skończył czytać artykuł i potrząsnął głową. Draco momentalnie zabrał mu gazetę, a Owen stanął za nim, czytając mu przez ramię i cierpliwie czekając, ilekroć Draco potrząsał „Prorokiem” ze złością.

Mimo to, Draco nie odezwał się, póki nie skończył czytać. Harry jadł dalej, czekając na rozpętanie się burzy.

– I ciebie to nie wkurza?

Przynajmniej Draco syknął mu to na ucho, zamiast wrzeszczeć przy wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali. Harry podniósł brew.

– Pewnie, że wkurza – powiedział. – Ale wrzask się na nic mi się nie przyda. Nie wiadomo, czy Wizengamot w ogóle weźmie to pod uwagę, a nawet jeśli, to ile im zajmie ustalenie szczegółów, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy tak strasznie starają się uprzykrzyć wilkołakom życie. Przynajmniej zostałem ostrzeżony. Przecież przyjąłem do wiadomości, że tego rodzaju konsekwencje są nieuniknione, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy pozabijałem te dzieci z litości, Draco.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Ależ ty mnie czasami _irytujesz_ – powiedział, ale w głosie było więcej rezygnacji, niż czegokolwiek innego.

– Na pewno nie robię tego celowo – powiedział stanowczo Harry, po czym odsunął od siebie miskę po owsiance i wstał. Draco zagapił się na niego. – Idę znaleźć Snape’a – wyjaśnił Harry – żeby zobaczyć, czy wyleczył się wystarczająco, żeby móc się ze mną zobaczyć.

– Po tym, co ci ostatnim razem powiedział w czasie eliksirów?

– Tak – powiedział łagodnie Harry. Przykro mu się zrobiło, kiedy Snape skrytykował jego eliksir, czego nie zrobił odkąd Harry zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie, robiąc wyrzuty nie jego treningowi – bo przecież wszystkiego nauczył się od Snape’a – ale jego pragnieniu do eksperymentowania. Sugerował, że Harry pewnie uważa się za lepszego do wszystkich i nie ma czasu na warzenie tego samego, co otaczający go przeciętniacy. To była kolosalna zmiana podejścia, w porównaniu do paru tygodni wcześniej, kiedy Snape ufał Harry’emu pod względem eliksirów na tyle, że pożyczył mu „ _Medicamenta Meatus Verus_.” Harry przemyślał jednak to sobie porządnie i zdołał się uspokoić. Jasne, tamte słowa bolały, ale jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystko, przez co Snape w tej chwili przechodził, to był prawdziwy cud, że w ogóle był w stanie prowadzić lekcje, a co dopiero zwracać się uprzejmie do kogokolwiek. Harry miał wrażenie, że można by to uznać wręcz za zaszczyt, nawet jeśli cokolwiek wątpliwy, że Snape’owi zależało na nim wystarczająco, by w ogóle go tak wyszczególnić. Ostatnimi czasy Snape zwykle po prostu wrzucał instrukcje na tablicę i przez resztę zajęć krążył po klasie, łypiąc na wszystkich.

– Czemu?

– Bo chcę zobaczyć, czy może uda mi się pomóc przy jego leczeniu, no i sprawdzić, czy może zdołam odzyskać mojego opiekuna – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się do Dracona, po czym wyszedł szybko z Wielkiej Sali. W ogóle go nie zaskoczyło, że Snape nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Unikał ich od pierwszego dnia semestru, kiedy to niemal transmutował Puchonkę w coś zawstydzającego. Harry miał nadzieję, że to oznacza, że Snape zaczął słuchać sugestii Josepha, co mogło być dobrym znakiem.

W drodze do kwater Snape’a odliczał minuty, jakie zostały mu do pierwszych zajęć tego dnia. Powinien mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu. Właśnie dlatego poszedł wcześnie na śniadanie, w dodatku klasa eliksirów nie znajdowała się jakoś szczególnie daleko od pokojów Snape’a. Miał pół godziny.

Kiedy obudził się tego ranka i pozwolił sobie poleżeć przez chwilę na łóżku z baldachimem, słuchając cichego pochrapywania Dracona, zorientował się, że gesty pojednania mogą jednak wyjść mu na zdrowie. Odwlekanie odbycia rozmowy z kimś, ponieważ nie chce się przypadkiem nastąpić na czyjąś wolną wolę ponownie oznaczało zakładanie czegoś z góry. Skąd ma wiedzieć, czy drugiej strony duma nie powstrzymuje przed odezwaniem się, albo złość, albo zwykłe niezrozumienie motywów Harry’ego? Od czasu pierwszego pytania, nie zagadywał nawet dalej Snape’a o to, o co właściwie im poszło z Kamelią. Nie naciskał na odwiedzanie Snape’a, ponieważ obawiał się, że go tym skrzywdzi.

_Ale trzymaniem się z daleka też mogę go skrzywdzić. Nie będę wiedział na pewno, póki przynajmniej nie zapytam._

Jak tylko dotarł do kwater Snape’a, te otworzyły się. Joseph wyszedł, a jego szare szaty zawirowały mu łagodnie wokół kostek, kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok, a na widok Harry’ego zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

– To nie jest najlepsza pora, Harry.

– Dlaczego nie? – Harry przechylił głowę i zaczekał. Czuł się stabilnie i spokojnie. Przyjął do wiadomości, że nie istnieje ścieżka pozbawiona błędów. Naciskanie w tej sytuacji mogło okazać się błędem, który tylko rozogni rany Snape’a. Odczekanie paru dni mogło okazać się błędem, ponieważ Snape mógłby dojść do wniosku, że Harry w ogóle nie przejmuje się jego cierpieniem. Każdy drobny gest, czy słowo mogły okazać się błędami, jeśli zostaną niewłaściwie zinterpretowane. Musiał być skłonny do popełniania tych błędów i znoszenia ich konsekwencji. Musiał iść dalej przed siebie, nawet jeśli nie wiedział za bardzo, co zrobić. Musiał zwyczajnie pozostać otwarty na to wszystko. Skoro nastroje Snape’a zmieniały się jak pogoda, to Harry powinien brać pod uwagę każdą możliwą zmianę.

– Miał wczoraj wyjątkowo paskudny sen. – Joseph mamrotał te słowa, jakby mogły skrzywdzić samo powietrze – albo jakby Snape podsłuchiwał ich przez drzwi, co Harry uznał za bardziej prawdopodobne. – W tym śnie zaatakowały go wspomnienia, które nie tylko wcisnął na samo dno swojego umysłu, ale wręcz usiłował aktywnie zniszczyć. Wyraził zgodę na powiedzenie ci, że dotyczyły Regulusa Blacka. A ponieważ Regulus nie jest obecnie dostępny, to niewiele jestem w stanie dla niego zrobić.

– A jak w ogóle się trzyma?

Joseph westchnął.

– Bez zmian. Skłonny do dzielenia się ze mną strzępami informacji, ale opiera się, ilekroć proszę go o wyjaśnienie poszczególnych węzłów w jego duszy. Przekonany o własnej szpetocie. Cierpi, ale nie chce okazać bólu, a mimo żałuje, że nie ma obok niego kogoś, kto by go doskonale zrozumiał.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– A przychodzi ci może do głowy cokolwiek, co mógłbym dla niego zrobić, nawet jeśli nie chce się ze mną zobaczyć, albo ze mną porozmawiać?

– Obawiam się, że nie – powiedział Joseph. – Nawet ja widzę, że potrzebuje twojego towarzystwa, ale nie wpuszczę cię do jego pokoju, jeśli tego sobie wyraźnie nie życzy.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– A co powiesz na list? – zasugerował. – Przyjdzie do niego i powiadomi go, że jestem tu i czekam na niego, ale na który nie musi odpisywać, ani nawet go czytać, jeśli tego nie chce.

Joseph zamrugał.

– To… w sumie może zadziałać. Ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że może odpisać na taki list wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie? Może nawet brzmieć, jakby chciał się nad tobą znęcać…

– Bywało gorzej. – Harry odkrył, że uśmiecha się szeroko. Zawsze czuł się lepiej, kiedy miał przed sobą jakiś konkretny plan, nie znosił bezsensownego dreptania w miejscu. – No i chcę z nim porozmawiać, wiesz? Jeśli uważasz, że to mu nie zaszkodzi, a może pomóc, to chcę zaryzykować.

Minęła chwila ciszy, którą Harry spędził na patrzeniu z wyczekiwaniem na Josepha, a wieszcz na zastanawianiu się nad tym. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli wierzysz, że jesteś w stanie to znieść – mruknął.

– Mogę – powiedział Harry. – W dodatku wiem, że tego ode mnie potrzebuje. No i kocham go, więc wiesz. – Ponownie uśmiechnął się do Josepha, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył na zajęcia z eliksirów, po drodze komponując list w głowie. Kiedy już odszedł spory kawałek, usłyszał jak drzwi do kwater Snape’a otwierają się i zamykają, ale nie obejrzał się. Jeśli Snape wyjrzał, żeby na niego spojrzeć, to Harry pozwoli mu się na siebie pogapić bez konieczności patrzenia mu w oczy, jeśli to okaże się zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem.

_Czy naprawdę ma takie wielkie znaczenie, kto wykona pierwszy gest w kierunku pogodzenia się? Nie. To nie jest poświęcenie i nie mam zamiaru się tu poświęcać. Jak Snape każe mi się odpierdolić, to się odpierdolę. Może po prostu potrzebuje na mnie nakrzyczeć? To też zniosę._

_A po zajęciach z eliksirów będę musiał znaleźć Connora. Chyba dam radę go złapać po drodze na zajęcia z obrony przed mroczną magią. Ta cała kłótnia z Draco jest koszmarnie głupia, już dawno powinienem był wysłuchać jego wersji wydarzeń. Spróbuję skombinować nam myślodsiewnię._

* * *

Snape nie czuł się jak człowiek.

Nie chciał iść i nauczać eliksirów.

Ale McGonagall podała mu warunki jego pobytu w Hogwarcie i to był jeden z nich. Gdyby zmuszono go teraz do opuszczenia Hogwartu i udania się gdzie indziej... Snape nie wiedział, czy by przeżył. Wiedział jednak, że byłby tam jeszcze mniej wart niż tu, a tu był zwykłym worem kości, krwi i wypalonych wspomnień. Tak długo jak pozostawał Mistrzem Eliksirów, to przynajmniej wciąż miał eseje do ocenienia i lekcje do nauczania.

Jedynym, co mógłby zyskać na przebywaniu z dala od Hogwartu, to że znalazłby się również z dala od Harry'ego.

Coraz ciężej przychodziło mu znoszenie Harry'ego, odkąd zaczął śnić o Regulusie i roli, jaką Regulus odegrał w przeciąganiu go z powrotem na stronę Światła. Chciał zobaczyć się z Harrym. Obserwował go, kiedy jadł obiady i kolacje w Wielkiej Sali, rozmawiał z innymi Ślizgonami, siedział w zamyśleniu, albo organizował kolejne zajęcia klubu pojedynków. Chciał, żeby Harry do niego przyszedł, przeprosił za odesłanie Snape'a z Nadmorskiego Basztańca, wyjaśnił że już ukarał Kamelię i Snape już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał się jej obawiać.

Ale jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby Harry się do niego zbliżał. Nie był w stanie wybaczyć mu jego nieobecności, kiedy cierpiał w czasie snów, albo tego, że przyzwał Josepha i pozostawił Snape'a na jego nieistniejącą łaskę. Chciał, żeby Harry go rozumiał, a ne żeby zadawał pytania. Chciał, żeby Harry zorientował się, jak te sny na niego wpływały, ale nie chciał mu mówić o samych snach.

Wiedział, że był nieracjonalny. To tylko pogarszało jego cierpienie, zwłaszcza w te dni, kiedy Harry w ogóle nie próbował się z nim zobaczyć.

A dzisiaj Harry przyszedł i rozmawiał za drzwiami z Josephem, więc Snape ich podsłuchał. Harry powiedział, że chce napisać do niego list. Snape momentalnie znienawidził ten pomysł. Harry powinien być bardziej rozsądny i nie próbować się z nim kontaktować po snach z Regulusem, które dręczyły go każdej nocy.

_Harry nie wie o snach z Regulusem,_ wyszeptała bardziej poczytalna część jego umysłu.

Snape'a to nie obchodziło. Powinien wiedzieć. Harry był legilimentą. Mógłby spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy i odczytać sny z jego umysłu. Świadomość, że Harry nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego przez wzgląd na niechęć do przymuszenia, tylko wszystko pogarszała, ponieważ sugerowała, że Harry cenił sobie swoje drogie zasady wyżej od Snape'a, a to z kolei potwierdzało kolejną starą prawdę, której nauczył się od matki: że nikt nigdy nie pokocha go ponad wszystko inne. Harry'emu zależało na nim wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy okazywał się niezbędny do prowadzenia wojny i odwrócił się od niego w chwili, w której Snape odsłonił swoje rany i zgorzknienie.

Myśli, poczytalne i szalone, tak mocno owinęły się wokół zgorzknienia, że zaczęły przypominać linę, na której Snape wolałby się powiesić, niż słuchać słów, które Harry kierował do Josepha. A kiedy je wysłuchał, to roześmiał się, ponieważ Harry spodziewał się po nim nikczemności.

_Jak on śmie, po tym wszystkim co dla niego zrobiłem?_

Ale gdyby Harry się tego nie spodziewał, Snape gardziłby nim za zlekceważenie lekcji, które tak długo starał się wpoić chłopcu. Tylko głupiec wyszedłby z założenia, że Snape w tym stanie jest w stanie napisać spokojny i spójny list, czy też w ogóle spróbuje się z kimkolwiek skontaktować. Bez względu na to, czego Harry by nie zrobił, i tak wychodził na głupca.

– Czy czujesz się na siłach, żeby dzisiaj tłumaczyć?

Snape podniósł wzrok. Joseph wrócił i oparł się o zamknięte ponownie drzwi, przyglądając mu się z namysłem.

– Przecież muszę – wychrypiał Snape.

Joseph kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli nie będziesz chciał przeczytać tego listu, to zawsze możesz go po prostu spalić.

Czyli Joseph wiedział, że podsłuchiwał – albo się tego domyślił, ponieważ właśnie do czegoś takiego dopuściłby się człowiek o duszy czarnej jak ta Snape'a. Każde z tych założeń było niedopuszczalne. Snape warknął na niego i odwrócił się.

Joseph nie odezwał się, za co Snape był wdzięczny. Szybko i efektownie przygotował się na zajęcia. W głowie miał zapamiętany przepis eliksiru. Wrzuci go na tablicę i pozwoli uczniom go śledzić w miarę możliwości. Jego łypnięcia zwykle wystarczały, by nawet najbardziej pewni siebie szóstoroczni, znajdujący się na jego owutemowych zajęciach z eliksirów, spuszczali z tonu i niepewnie wracali do śledzenia instrukcji. Hermiona Granger popełniała niewielkie błędy od początku roku szkolnego.

Wyszedł na korytarz, trzymając mocno różdżkę w palcach, a twarz uformowała mu się w zamrożoną maskę. Nie był pewien, do czego by doszło, gdyby spotkał kogoś po drodze. Na szczęście do niczego takiego nie doszło, więc otworzył drzwi i wszedł do klasy posuwistym krokiem, zauważając z chłodną radością, że paru uczniów szybko stara się wrócić na miejsca.

– Hufflepuff traci dwanaście punktów za ślamazarność – powiedział wyniośle, ponieważ Susan Bones jako ostatnia dotarła do swojej ławki. Spuściła wzrok, a na jej twarzy pojawił się obraz rozpaczy.

Snape machnął różdżką i przepis na eliksir uderzył o tablicę w ferii barw i kolorowego dymu. Odwrócił się i złowieszczo spojrzał na wszystkich, bez słów polecając im zabrać się do roboty. Większość uczniów momentalnie rzuciła się po składniki. Tylko trójka pozostała na miejscach: Draco i Granger, którzy zawsze najpierw spisywali przepis z tablicy, albo porównywali go z tym, który mieli w podręcznikach…

Oraz Harry, który siedział spokojnie w ławce, przyglądając się Snape’owi swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.

Snape spojrzał na niego, wlewając w to całe okrucieństwo bólu, przez który przechodził, jak i nienawiści do świata jako takiego i używając tego jak ostrza do przebicia się przez bariery oklumencyjne Harry’ego. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i nagle jego bariery kompletnie opadły, a Snape nagle zorientował się, że patrzy na umysł, którego niemal nie poznawał.

Myśli Harry’ego uległy zmianie, odkąd je widział ostatnim razem. Wówczas przypominały szkielet stalowego drzewa, ledwie tkniętego liśćmi. Teraz to drzewo żyło, a ciemne miejsca między gałęziami, niegdyś przepełnione niepewnością, teraz były pełne nowych gałęzi i liści – niewątpliwie emocji i doświadczeń, których Harry wciąż nie wiedział, jak zinterpretować. Snape zagapił się.

Harry szturchnął go lekko własną legilimencją. Snape był tak wytrącony z równowagi, że pozwolił mu zaciągnąć się w jedno, konkretne miejsce i nagle odkrył, że patrzy wprost na miłość, którą Harry do niego czuł.

Była ostra niczym promienie słońca i zacięta niczym nieustannie odrastająca trawa. Harry nie spodziewał się, że Snape pewnego dnia obudzi się jako człowiek, którym kiedyś był. Wiedział, że Snape może spędzić resztę życia na leczeniu. Wiedział, że Snape może już nigdy nie będzie w stanie ponownie stać się jego opiekunem, może już nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwać, może okazać się kompletnie bezużyteczny w wojnie, czy też we wszystkich działaniach, jakich Harry podejmie się jako _vates._

To wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Harry wciąż będzie go kochał, ponieważ miłość Harry’ego nie opierała się na żadnej z tych spraw.

Snape poczuł, jak jego ostrożnie poukładana rzeczywistość, rozpada się wokół niego. _Wiedział,_ mimo całego tego wściekania się o to, że Harry nie chce porozmawiać z nim bezpośrednio, że nie miał prawa oczekiwać od kogokolwiek tego rodzaju oddania. Elieen Prince miała rację. Tego rodzaju oddanie nie istniało.

A mimo to właśnie gapiło mu się prosto w twarz.

Snape odwrócił wzrok.

– Panie Potter – warknął. – Przecież pan _wie,_ że jeśli pan Malfoy będzie musiał zrobić wszystko za pana, to otrzymacie niższą ocenę. Proszę się wziąć do roboty.

Czuł, że Harry się uśmiechał nawet, kiedy wstawał, żeby wykonać polecenie, bo Snape się pomylił i zwrócił do niego po nazwisku, którego już przecież dawno temu się wyrzekł.

Snape nie musiał otwierać listu od Harry’ego. Właściwie, to kiedy go otrzyma, to od razu go spali, bo wcale nie chciał go czytać. Spali go, bo wiedział już, co w nim znajdzie.

_W jaki sposób to miałoby cokolwiek zmienić?_ pomyślał, z rosnącą paniką odbudowując roztrzaskaną przez Harry’ego maskę. _Przecież jego miłość może okazać się zwykłym oszustwem, kłamstwem. Albo kocha cię za to, kim kiedyś byłeś, a nie to, kim jesteś teraz. Nie podjął żadnego wysiłku, by dowiedzieć się, kim teraz jesteś._

Ale Snape nie sądził, żeby dowolny pragmatyzm mógł go teraz uratować przed samym faktem, że ta miłość istniała. Mógł zmieniać zdanie. Mógł się wściekać. Mógł się burzyć. Mógł kazać Harry’emu zostawić się w spokoju, albo spróbować pociąć mu serce na kawałki za pomocą najbardziej okrutnych słów, jakie znał. Mógł uznać, że już nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć Harry’ego na oczy.

Nic z tego wszystkiego nie zmieni faktu, że ta miłość tam istniała i będzie istnieć dalej, choćby wbrew jego woli.

* * *

Harry dogonił Connora akurat, kiedy Connor miał już wchodzić na zajęcia z obrony. Connor wiedział, że to musiał być on, bo nikt inny nie złapałby go równie delikatnie za ramię i odciągnął na bok, po czym przycisnął do ściany.

– Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – zapytał jego brat.

Connorowi przyszło do głowy, żeby odmówić. Wiedział, że _powinien._ Parvati miała rację. Harry mógł wszystko rozwiązać już dawno temu, gdyby tylko kazał Connorowi wyjaśnić jego punkt widzenia. Przecież Connor szybko by ustąpił. I tak nie chciałby przepraszać za cokolwiek Malfoya, ale znacznie lepiej byłoby załatwić to w ten sposób.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Harry do niego przyszedł. Connor nie chciał krzyczeć na Harry’ego na oczach wszystkich z owutemowej obrony. Parvati wolałaby, żeby nie robił sceny.

– Chyba tak – powiedział, przykładając podbródek do piersi i łypiąc krzywo spod grzywki na swojego brata.

Harry po prostu kiwnął głową.

– Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi swoją wersję tego, co zaszło między tobą i Draco – powiedział. – Jeśli nie chcesz mi o niczym mówić, albo nie przypominasz sobie wszystkiego, to mogę zorganizować myślodsiewnię, w którą wrzucisz wspomnienie. Wtedy będę mógł wszystko obejrzeć i podjąć własną decyzję.

Connor zamrugał i uchylił lekko usta.

– Czy ty użyłeś na mnie legilimencji? – wypalił.

– Co? Oczywiście że nie. – Harry też zamrugał w odpowiedzi. – Niby czemu miałbym?

– Bo dokładnie to chciałem zrobić! – zawołał Connor. – Powiedzieć ci prawdę, o wszystkim, i zrobiłbym to, gdybyś tylko mnie o to zagadał. A zamiast tego między nami zapadła cisza na dwa tygodnie i nigdy nawet nie spróbowałeś o to zapytać.

Harry skrzywił się.

– No wiem, Connor – powiedział. – Wybacz. To był błąd z mojej strony. Ale jeśli mam naprawdę szanować wolną wolę otaczających mnie ludzi, to powinienem przede wszystkim dowiedzieć się, czego ci ludzie chcą, co mi pozwoli na odpowiednie podejście do nich, dzięki czemu rany między nami nie będą tak ropiały. – Connor pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Parvati uważała, że przeprosiny Harry’ego powinny brzmieć mniej więcej w ten sposób, nawet jeśli nie przyszło jej równie wiele szczegółów do głowy. – No dobrze. A teraz czy pozwolisz mi wysłuchać swojej wersji wydarzeń?

– Po zajęciach – powiedział Connor. – W myślodsiewni – dodał, bo nie sądził, żeby był w stanie przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły rozmowy, a nie chciał, żeby Harry uznał go za stronniczego.

Harry kiwnął głową, a potem nagle wyłonił się zza niego Malfoy, biorąc go pod rękę i rzucając Connorowi pełne wyższości spojrzenie. Connor wywrócił oczami i wszedł do klasy. Może i Malfoy już nie odczepi się od Harry’ego, jak to powiedział Ron, ale to nie znaczyło, że Connorowi musiało się to podobać.

_A jak Harry zobaczy wspomnienie z myślodsiewni, to pewnie też nie zapała do Malfoya szczególną sympatią._

Connor zajął swoje miejsce i rozmarzył się nad tym scenariuszem, kiedy Peter wszedł do sali. Connor zauważył przy okazji, że Peter wyglądał na znacznie mniej podenerwowanego tego dna. Wyglądało na to, że im dłużej nauczał, tym bardziej czuł się z tym komfortowo.

* * *

Harry powoli wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni, którą pożyczył od Dracona – to była ta sama, której kiedyś użył, testując zaklęcie, które pozwala na spojrzenie na sytuację z punktu widzenia konkretnej osoby – i zamrugał, potrząsając głową i zrzucając z siebie krople srebrzystego płynu. Connor siedział na swoim łóżku w sypialni szóstorocznych Gryfonów i przyglądał mu się z niepokojem. Harry wyprostował się i ponownie pokręcił głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy wtedy zawiniliśmy – powiedział Connorowi.

Jego bratu opadła szczęka i Connor zaperzył się, po czym wierzgnął nogą tak agresywnie, że aż stopa zaplątała mu się w sznurach do podwiązywania zasłon baldachimu. Harry zaczekał, oglądając z cichym rozbawieniem, jak Connor kręci głową i zaciska szczęki. Connor nie osiągnął jeszcze pełni swojego wzrostu. _Takie straszne z niego dziecko czasami, ale przecież wiem, że stać go na naprawdę wspaniałe gesty._ Ta właśnie nadzieja ukoiła gniew Harry’ego i doprawdy, do tego samego powinno było dojść już wcześniej. Przecież wiedział, jak wiele dobra kryło się w ludziach. Jako _vates_ powinien go wypatrywać. Nigdy nie powinien był dopuszczać do takiej sytuacji, w której między nim a Connorem cisza zapadła na tak długo.

_Dlaczego właściwie straciłem wtedy nad sobą panowanie? Przecież na nic to się nikomu nie przydało. Przyjmowanie do wiadomości czynów ludzi wokół mnie, rozmawianie o tym z nimi i akceptowanie ich złości na mnie – wszystko to jest znacznie bardziej produktywne od dąsania się, obrażania, czy wyzywania ich._

– Nic złego tam nie zrobiłem! – wypalił wreszcie Connor. – To on wlazł mi do pokoju i zaczął ze mnie szydzić!

– A ty odpowiedziałeś tym samym – powiedział Harry, głosem nieugiętym niczym stal.

– Wcale nie musiał mówić tego, co wtedy powiedział!

– Nie, nie musiał – zgodził się Harry. – Ale ty też nie. – Nachylił się, żeby złapać brata za rękę. – Connor, naprawdę wydawało ci się, że te wszystkie docinki sprawią, że nagle wyrazi więcej sympatii wobec półkrwistych, że nagle ich zaakceptuje?

– Nie – powiedział naburmuszony Connor, patrząc na podłogę i odsuwając rękę, nie pozwalając się złapać. – Ja wcale… nie próbowałem go w ten sposób przekonać do zaakceptowania półkrwistych. Po prostu chciałem, żeby się _zamknął._

– I nie uważasz tego za dziecinne? – zapytał Harry.

– A to, co on zrobił, nie było dziecinne?!

Harry odchylił się, opierając o poduszkę – siedział na łóżku Neville’a, który właśnie był na owutemowych zajęciach z antycznych run – i postukał palcami o brodę. Pierścień od Dracona błysnął w świetle pokoju i zamigotał mu prosto w oczy. Harry zamrugał. Diamentowe powidoki rozmazały mu nieco wizję, kiedy spojrzał znowu na Connora.

– Czy naprawdę chcesz być do końca życia dziecinny w porównaniu do niego? Naprawdę chcesz, żeby Gryfoni wydawali się dziecinni w porównaniu do Ślizgonów?

– No raczej nie – powiedział Connor wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu to zawsze ja mam być tym bardziej dojrzałym.

– Och, nie zawsze – powiedział Harry. – Przecież to Draco zwykle jest bardziej dojrzały od ciebie. – Connor wyprostował się, otwierając usta w proteście, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową. – Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację, Connor. Wytrenowano go w udawaniu dorosłego, w okazywaniu dystansu i opanowania. Przeklął cię i zaatakował cię, ale ty zrobiłeś dokładnie to samo i to nawet częściej od niego. Ilekroć Draco ma do powiedzenia coś koszmarnego na twój temat, to albo mówi to do mnie, albo tylko we własnej głowie. Ty zwykle mówisz mu to prosto w twarz.

– Wydawało mu się, że powiedziałeś, że wszyscy byliśmy tam winni, nie tylko ja – wycedził Connor przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Moja wina leży głównie w tym, że tak nagle na was naskoczyłem, przekonany, że usłyszałem całą rozmowę. – Z całą pewnością nie usłyszał; zgodnie ze wspomnieniem w myślodsiewni, umknęła mu ponad połowa. – I za to przepraszam. A Draco był winien tego, że w ogóle wparował ci do pokoju. Przecież mógłby zignorować twoje trzaskanie wiekiem kufra. – Nabrał głęboko tchu i zebrał się w sobie, przygotowując na gniew Connora. – Ale wydaje mi się, że w tym przypadku zawiniłeś bardziej od niego.

Connor zagapił się na niego. A następnie zerwał na równe nogi i ruszył do drzwi.

– Connor? – Harry przypilnował, żeby jego głos był głęboki i łagodny, dzięki czemu Connor zatrzymał się, trzymając za klamkę i krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. – Czy możesz mnie wysłuchać?

Connor kiwnął szybko i nerwowo głową. Harry przytaknął, po czym zaczął wyłuszczać, co o tym wszystkim myśli tak szczerze i ostrożnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Zaatakowanie w ten sposób Draco nie było honorowe z twojej strony, Connor – powiedział. – Nie było gryfońskie. Widziałeś przecież, jak strasznie Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria wytrąciła go z równowagi. Co więcej, wiedziałeś że tamtego dnia w kuchni stanąłem po twojej stronie, bo wydawało mi się, że zaraz rzuci się na ciebie z pięściami i wiedziałeś, że doszło do tego wszystkiego zaledwie na parę dni przed tym, co zaszło między Snape’em i Kamelia. To, co zrobiłeś, było okrutne, wymierzone i potworne.

– Ale on musi wreszcie zaakceptować, kim jesteś – wycedził Connor. – Nie pojmuję, czemu dalej się z nim zadajesz, Harry. Przecież on _nie znosi_ tego, że jesteś półkrwi.

– Wcale nie – powiedział Harry, nieco zaskoczony, że Connor w ogóle tak to postrzega. – Czemu niby miałby? Wydaje mi się, że kocha mnie znacznie bardziej od dowolnej sugestii, jakoby czystokrwiści byli idealni. Ale wszystko zaszło dla niego nieco za szybko. A to moja wina, bo nie przygotowałem go na te wieści. Chyba nie zorientował się jeszcze, że Thomas uważa – a ja go popieram – że kultura czystokrwistych jest wspaniała i bezcenna. Nie kłócimy się pod tym względem głównie o kulturę czy rytuały. Draco zdaje się być przekonany, że istnieje jakaś genetyczna różnica między kimś takim jak on, a kimś takim jak Hermiona i to właśnie ta różnica sprawia, że jest od niej lepszy. Nie zgadzam się z tym, ale jestem w stanie z tym żyć. Jeśli zmiana zdania zajmie mu całe lata, to niech i tak będzie.

– Ale to obrzydliwe, że w ogóle tak myśli. – Twarz Connora pomarszczyła się, jak pysk małego psa, który zaraz zacznie szczekać. Harry bawił się przez chwilę myślą, że jego forma animagiczna może okazać się mopsem, ale z żalem odsunął to od siebie. W tej chwili powinien zachować powagę.

– Nie bardziej obrzydliwe od tego, co wam zrobiłem. – Harry nachylił głowę w jego kierunku. – Albo wykorzystywanie słabości przeciwnika.

Connor spuścił wzrok, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zawstydzony rumieniec. Harry zaczekał. Jego brat wciąż miewał problemy z przyznawaniem się do błędu, ale już nie mógł po prostu chować się za ideą, że w ogóle nie był wtedy winny.

Mimo to następne słowa Connora kompletnie go zaskoczyły.

– Jak ty go w ogóle znosisz? – zapytał wyzywająco. Oczy mu zabłysły, kiedy zrobił krok w stronę Harry’ego. – Już mniejsza z Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, mniejsza z krwią. Przecież to okrutny i złośliwy dupek, który ciągle cię wykorzystuje. Czemu go w ogóle kochasz, Harry? Wiesz chociaż to?

Tym razem to Harry się zarumienił, przypominając sobie Wigilię z zeszłego roku. Powiedział wtedy Draconowi, czemu go kocha i to była wyjątkowo długa lista przeróżnych spraw. Zdołał zmusić się do krótkiego kiwnięcia głową.

– Wiem.

– No to mi powiedz. – Connor jeszcze mocniej przymrużył oczy.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie chcę dzielić się z tobą czymś takim, Connor – powiedział.

– W takim razie nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym mu cokolwiek wybaczać. – Harry usłyszał szelest i wiedział, ze Connor właśnie założył ręce na piersi. – Bo dla mnie to brzmi, jakbyś się _wstydził_ tego, że go kochasz. Dobrze wiesz, że jest wszystkim, co powiedziałem, ale i tak jesteś nim zafascynowany. Rozumiem twoje przywiązanie, w końcu to był twój pierwszy przyjaciel tutaj, ale _doprawdy,_ Harry, żeby spędzać z kimś resztę życia przez taką głupotę?

Harry poczuł, jak wściekłe ciepło wypełnia mu pierś. Wstał.

– A powiesz mi, czemu kochasz Parvati? – zapytał wyzywająco.

Connor zamknął usta tak gwałtownie, że prawie ugryzł się w język.

– No, nie – przyznał wreszcie. – Bo to prywatna sprawa.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I w moim przypadku jest tak samo.

– Ale nikogo _nie obchodzi_ czemu kocham Parvati! – Connor wykonał kolejny zniecierpliwiony krok przed siebie. – A mnie ciekawi, co ty takiego widzisz w Draco. Dlatego cię zapytałem. Bo chcę wiedzieć. Czemu mi nie powiesz? Bo jedyny powód, jaki mi przychodzi do głowy, to wstyd. Można by pomyśleć, że Draco z radością wysłuchałby, jak recytujesz wszystkie…

– Nie wygram tego, choćbym nie wiem co zrobił – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie rozumiesz tego, Connor? Jeśli ci powiem, to zdradzę prywatność Draco, a specyficznie poprosił mnie, żebym tego nie robił. – To była jedna ze spraw, o jakie Draco go poprosił, kiedy w zeszłym roku leżał na piersi Harry’ego i patrzył na niego miękko i w kompletnym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. – A jeśli ci nie powiem, to będzie ci się wydawało, że się go wstydzę, albo że to tylko pożądanie.

– Wiem, że to nie tylko pożądanie – żachnął się Connor. – Nie po twoim treningu. Ale naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby Draco był dobrym partnerem dla ciebie, Harry. Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że w świetle takich myśli będę siedział i tylko patrzył jak cię wyniszcza? Że nie spróbuję was rozdzielić? A skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie podchodzisz do tego jak debil, skoro nie chcesz mi nawet wymienić powodów, dla których go kochasz?

– Nigdy nie spróbowałbym oddzielić cię od Parvati, nawet gdybym uważał, że nie wpływa na ciebie najlepiej – powiedział Harry. – Akceptuję ludzi, których kochasz, Connor.

– Ale to nie jest córka śmierciożercy – powiedział Connor. – Nie jest nawet mroczną czarownicą. Czy nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, Harry, jak koszmarnie Draco może cię skrzywdzić, jeśli kiedykolwiek uzna, że jednak bardziej zależy mu na wyższości czystokrwistych, a nie na tobie? No i co będzie, jak się zadeklaruje wobec Mroku?

– Podejrzewam, że dokładnie to samo co wtedy, kiedy zadeklarowałeś się Światłu – powiedział Harry. – Wciąż nie będę czuł przymuszenia do obrania strony.

Connor oddychał szybko, twarz zalał mu rumieniec frustracji.

– Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu postanowiłeś stanąć po jego stronie, a nie mojej – powiedział. – To wszystko.

– Nie chcę stawać po żadnej ze stron – wyszeptał Harry, wyciągając ręce. Connor nie poruszył się, żeby się do niego przytulić. Harry skrzywił się i opuścił ręce, upominając się, że wcale nie miał prawa do złości czy poczucia rozczarowania. Jego złość i rozczarowanie na dłuższą metę tylko wszystko pogorszą. – Tak samo jak nigdy nie oczekiwałbym po tobie, żebyś musiał wybierać między mną a Parvati.

– Kiedy nigdy nie będę musiał tego robić – powiedział Connor. – Bo umiem sobie to wszystko zrównoważyć. Ale wydaje mi się, że nie zdołasz tego zrobić między nami, Harry. Za bardzo różnimy się między sobą. I wydaje mi się, że on ci szkodzi. – Kiwnął szybko głową, jakby ktoś mu właśnie wydał rozkaz, po czym wyprostował się. – Kocham cię, Harry. Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że nic ci nie grozi.

– Nic mi nie grozi ze strony Draco – powiedział Harry, czując się już tym wszystkim naprawdę zmęczony.

– A mi się wydaje, że jednak tak. – Connor spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy były szczere i szeroko otwarte. – Naprawdę dużo o tym myślałem przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, Harry, i rozmawiałem o tym z Parvati. Ale postanowiliśmy zaczekać i zobaczyć, co powiesz. Gdybyś mi wybaczył i przyznał, że zachowanie Draco robi się niebezpieczne, to nie musiałbym tego robić. Ale wydaje mi się, że on ci aktywnie szkodzi i na dłuższą metę tylko będzie cię wyniszczał. Przykro mi.

_Powinienem był już wcześniej z nim o tym porozmawiać,_ pomyślał Harry. _Za długo to odciągałem. To moja wina._

Nabrał głęboko tchu i odsunął od siebie poczucie winy, ponieważ o ile wina mogłaby mu pomóc w nie popełnianiu drugi raz tego samego błędu, to w tym przypadku była mu zwyczajnie zbędna. Wiedział, że Connor był zmienny, jego przekonania chwiały się z chwili na chwilę, porzucał uprzedzenia w chwili, w której w jego zasięgu pojawiały się nowe informacje, oraz rozwiązywał sytuacje, jak tylko docierało do niego, jak bardzo się mylił. Niemal do tego doszło, kiedy Harry zwrócił mu uwagę, że atakowanie przekonań Dracona nie było honorowe z jego strony. Jak mu dać parę tygodni, to pewnie znowu zmieni zdanie.

Connor wydawał się zaskoczony, kiedy Harry zaoferował mu po prostu niewielki, ale bardzo zdeterminowany uśmiech, po czym minął go w drodze do drzwi.

– Harry? – zwrócił się do jego pleców.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Harry. – Obawiam się, że pod tym względem będziemy musieli przyjąć do wiadomości, że nigdy się nie zgodzimy. Po prostu wiedz, że kocham was obu, Connor. Nigdy nie spróbowałbym zerwać kontaktów z tobą, żeby zadowolić Draco – ostatecznie nie zrobiłem tego nawet podczas trzeciego roku – i nie zerwę z Draco, żeby zadowolić ciebie. Przykro mi. Jeśli nie jesteście w stanie nawzajem się znieść, to trudno, rozumiem. Nie spróbuję was nakłonić, żebyście zachowywali się przy sobie jak przyjaciele, czy bracia. Ale i tak kocham was obu.

Connor spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale kiedy Harry zatrzymał się i zaczekał, to nic z tego nie wyszło. Westchnął lekko i zamknął drzwi za sobą.

_Ale tym razem nie zaczekam na to, żeby sam do mnie przyszedł i coś powiedział. Będę z nim codziennie rozmawiać. Pokażę mu, że jestem szczęśliwy przy Draco. Będę pokazywał mu prawdę, póki nie przezwycięży ona jego skłonności do tarzania się w kłamstwach._

* * *

Draco spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Harry’ego. Harry wydawał mu się dziwnie nerwowy tego wieczora, nawet kiedy Draco po raz kolejny przeglądał swoje notatki z lekcji animagii, a Harry starał się sprawdzać informacje, które znalazła dla niego Granger. Kiedy Draco go o nie zapytał, to wymamrotał coś o „wkraczaniu w sen”, czego Draco nie zrozumiał, więc szybko odpuścił. I tak w tej chwili bardziej ciekawiło go zbliżenie się do wizualizacji swojego kształtu. Wiedział już, że jego forma była czworonożna, dość niewielka i smukła, ale wciąż nie wiedział, _czym_ właściwie mogłaby być.

– Draco – odezwał się nagle Harry, więc Draco momentalnie odłożył notatki i odwrócił się do niego, bo Harry brzmiał, jakby niemal panikował, do czego niemal nigdy nie dochodziło.

– Tak, Harry? – zapytał Draco, przyglądając się twarzy swojego partnera. Harry był zarumieniony i ten rumieniec zdawał się sięgać mu w każdy zakątek twarzy, poza blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, która lśniła mu srebrno na czole. Draco był naprawdę rad, że nie jest zaogniona w żaden sposób.

Harry potrząsnął głową i nagle złapał Dracona za kark, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

Draco zamrugał, ale przecież nie będzie się temu stawiał, więc zareagował, chwytając Harry’ego za ramię i włosy, odchylając mu głowę do tyłu. Harry pociągnął go za sobą i przez chwilę trwało między nimi takie osobliwe przeciąganie liny, póki nie wylądowali niezgrabnie na łóżku. Draco zamamrotał z protestem, kiedy ich zęby szczęknęły o siebie i Harry wyszeptał przeprosiny, ale nie przerwał pocałunku.

Draco wierzgnął, starając się złapać lepiej Harry’ego, zamiast po prostu wiercić się na środku łóżka. Ale nagle w pokoju zapachniało różami, a Harry po prostu przewrócił go z powrotem na plecy, bardziej magicznie niż rękami i Draco nagle odkrył, że jest przyciskany do łóżka i pozostaje mu patrzeć tylko na zdyszanego Harry’ego.

– Czy pozwolisz, żebym cię podotykał? – wyszeptał Harry. – Po prostu… po prostu podotykał? Tylko tego teraz chcę.

Dracona aż fizycznie bolało zabieranie rąk z Harry’ego, ale kiwnął głową. Harry wymamrotał podziękowania, po czym pociągnął za krawat Dracona i jego koszulę, ściągając je z taką gracją, że Draco niemal nie poczuł ocierającego mu się o skórę materiału. Wydawało mu się, że Harry musiał użyć do tego magii, ale wyjątkowo ciężko przychodziło mu oderwanie wzroku od tych zielonych oczu, więc nie miał jak się upewnić.

– Kocham cię – wymamrotał Harry, pochylając głowę i całując Dracona po piersi. Draco odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, czemu nie może oddychać, czemu nie czuje więcej paniki, kiedy miał wrażenie, że nie może poprawnie oddychać, czemu nagle czuje się, jakby leżał na łóżku, skąpanym promieniami słońca w środku lata. – Mam to gdzieś, czy ktoś tego nie pochwala i wiem, że z czasem możemy nabawić się przez to kłopotów, ale i tak nie przestanę cię kochać i to brzmi tak strasznie głupio, Draco, a nie wiem nawet, czy mnie w ogóle słuchasz…

Draco może i by chciał powiedzieć mu, że owszem, słucha, ale Harry po prostu nie przestawał go _dotykać_. Skubał, całował, lizał i ssał, a skóra Dracona zdawała się napięta i rozciągnięta, jakby była gotowa ześlizgnąć mu się z ciała i wlecieć do ust Harry’ego. Z całych sił starał się trzymać ręce przy sobie, ale i tak mu się to nie udało, nawet jeśli po prostu złapał parę razy za szaty Harry’ego, kiedy ściągał z niego spodnie i majtki, równie efektownie co wcześniej koszulę i krawat.

– Kocham cię – powiedział miękko Harry i wziął Dracona w rękę, głaszcząc go ręką i przewracając się tak, że jego biodro przyciskało się do draconowego, jakby chciał tak bardzo otoczyć go sobą, jak to tylko możliwe z Draconem leżącym płasko na materacu. Nawet przez chwilę nie odrywał też od niego wzroku.

Draco zamknął oczy. Unosił się pośród złota. Zmieniało się i falowało mu w umyśle, niczym promienie słońca przebijające się przez liście. Wydawało mu się, najwyraźniej nierozsądnie, że tak na dobrą sprawę przyjemność, jaką dzielił z Harrym nie będzie się tak w gruncie rzeczy zmieniała, bez względu na to, gdzie by się za nią nie zabierali. Och, jak strasznie się mylił. Ta przyjemność była znacznie bardziej skupiona, ostrzejsza od tej, którą podzielili się na podłodze Srebrnego Lustra. Draco odkrył, że nie jest w stanie powstrzymać swoich bioder przed szarpliwym poruszaniem się, wbijaniem się w rękę Harry’ego. Wiedział, że oddech opuszczał mu usta w gorących podmuchach. Światło przemykało mu przed oczami. Nie miał właściwie pojęcia, co się dzieje zresztą jego ciała. Usta, oczy i chuj – po co miałby się teraz martwić o cokolwiek innego?

Kiedy doszedł, usłyszał jak głos Harry’ego rozbrzmiewa przed nim, ale nie był w stanie go usłyszeć, przytłoczony intensywnym naciskiem i przyjemnością od zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Jego głowa zrobiła się za ciężka, by kark mógł ją udźwignąć, kiedy drżał pod ostatnimi spazmami światła i ciepła i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie są jego ręce. Sięgnął przed siebie i złapał Harry’ego za ramię. Przyciągnął go do siebie, uchylając lekko powieki.

– Co powiedziałeś? – wyszeptał.

– To, co zwykle – wyszeptał Harry w odpowiedzi i pocałował go. – Kocham cię.

Draco starał się odpowiedzieć, naprawdę się starał. Ale z ust uciekło mu tylko potężne ziewnięcie, mimo że ruszanie teraz szczękami naprawdę bolało. Chciał jednak usiąść, sięgnąć w dół po Harry’ego. Chciał zaoferować mu choć sugestię przyjemności, którą przed chwilą podarował Draconowi.

Harry jednak złapał go na nadgarstek, kiedy tego spróbował, a metal na jego pierścionku wydał się dziwnie chłodny na skórze Dracona.

– Nie trzeba – wyszeptał. – Chciałem tego, chciałem przypomnieć sobie, że jesteś prawdziwy, że nie siedzisz tylko po drugiej stronie łóżka, ucząc się, ale możesz też w każdej chwili znaleźć się w moich ramionach, jeśli tylko tego chcę. – Draco praktycznie usłyszał, że Harry uśmiechnął się, mimo że nie otworzył oczu, żeby to potwierdzić. – I w mojej ręce też.

Draco spróbował zaprotestować.

– Ale Harry… – Wydawało mu się, że powinien być bardziej stanowczy pod tym względem i pewnie nawet faktycznie powinien był być, ale ciepło już zagnieździło mu się w kończynach, przerabiając mu mięśnie na budyń. Poczuł, jak Harry przewraca ich, póki nie znalazł się w pełni w jego objęciach, a potem nastąpiła chwila szamotaniny, po której żaden kawałek Dracona nie leżał na pościeli, tylko na piersi, ramionach, nogach, czy kroczu.

– Jestem tu – wymamrotał Harry. – Obaj tu jesteśmy. I nic nas nie rozdzieli, Draco. – Jego ramiona zacisnęły się zaborczo wokół torsu Dracona. – Idź spać.

I Draco zasnął, pozwalając swojej głowie oprzeć się wygodnie, póki nie wtulał się ustami w nasadę karku Harry’ego. Ostatnie, co usłyszał przed zaśnięciem, było łagodne, spokojne mruczenie magii Harry’ego, która owijała się wokół nich niczym potężny kocur, przez co jego ostatnią myślą było absurdalne, _Jego formą animagiczną_ musi _być ryś._

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i pokręcił głową, po czym wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Miał coś do powiedzenia swojemu bratu i długo o tym myślał poprzedniej nocy, kiedy leżał z Draconem w swoich ramionach, wciąż nieco zszokowany swoją zdesperowaną _poczucia_ Dracona pod sobą i upewnienia się, że jego chłopak faktycznie istnieje i znajduje się obok niego.

Draco podszedł do niego, muskając ramię Harry’ego własnym. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym ruszył do stołu Gryffindoru.

Connor siedział obok Rona i nachylali się nad czymś, co wyglądało jak plansza do planowania strategii w quidditchu. Poderwał z zaskoczeniem głowę, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego, ale na jego twarzy szybko pojawił się zrezygnowany wyraz.

– Co, przyszedłeś mnie ochrzanić za wczoraj? – zapytał.

Harry przez chwilę po prostu stał, przyglądając mu się. Connor wyglądał, jakby się nie wyspał, ale wciąż był uparty, wciąż zdeterminowany, wciąż chciał dopiąć swego, przekonany o własnej racji. Zupełnie jak podczas trzeciego roku, jak teraz Harry się nad tym zastanowił, kiedy Connor był przekonany, że Harry zabije Syriusza, albo jak w czasie czwartego roku, kiedy starał się przebrnąć przez Turniej Trójmagiczny, mimo że sama idea brania w nim udziału napełniała go przerażeniem, albo jak w czasie piątego roku, kiedy zdecydował się zeznawać w czasie rozprawy Lily i Jamesa i nie uprzedził o tym Harry’ego, bo nie chciał, żeby Harry spróbował go przed tym powstrzymać.

_Obaj jesteśmy przekonani o własnej racji. Ale tym razem nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby poróżniło nas jakieś niedomówienie, albo żebym zignorował to wszystko przez wzgląd na sympatię, jaką do niego czuję. Jasne, wydaje mu się, że dobrze robi, ale to nie znaczy, że to, co robi, nie jest kurewsko durne._

– Właściwie to nie – powiedział Harry. – Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że naprawdę chcę, żebyśmy zaczęli się dogadywać, Connor. Wiem, że teraz do tego nie dojdzie, ale pewnie z czasem do tego dojdziemy. Jeśli kiedyś zdecydujesz się poślubić Parvati, to chciałbym móc odbyć rozmowy z moją szwagierką bez konieczności ubiegania się do wściekłych wrzasków. Podobnie z moim bratem. Miło by było też, gdyby mój brat był w stanie zrobić to samo przy własnym szwagrze.

Twarz Connora skrzywiła się z odrazy.

– Harry, Parvati powiedziała mi o paru sprawach na jego temat, o których naprawdę powinieneś usłyszeć…

– I wysłucham ich – powiedział Harry, kiwając głową. – Ale powinieneś wiedzieć, Connor, że nigdy nie przestanę kochać żadnego z was, podobnie jak nigdy nie przestanę próbować zrównoważyć waszej trójki w moim życiu i upewniać się, w miarę możliwości, że każde z was ma dokładnie to, czego potrzebuje. Ale nie uwierzę, że Draco kiedykolwiek spróbuje zwrócić się przeciw mnie, póki faktycznie tego nie zrobi.

– Harry…

– Nie zostawię go – powiedział Harry prosto z mostu. – To mój partner. Pozostanie nim, póki nie powie mi wprost, że już tego nie chce. Możesz się ze mną sprzeczać, Connor, a ja cię wysłucham. Ale to nie znaczy, że cię posłucham.

Twarz Connora znowu się spięła, tym razem z frustracji.

– Harry, mógłbyś to wszystko rozwiązać, gdybyś tylko powiedział mi, co ty właściwie w nim widzisz.

– Ale on tego ode mnie nie chce. I ja też tego nie chcę. – Harry przechylił głowę, przyglądając się uważnie Connorowi. – I wcale nie sądzę, żeby to cokolwiek rozwiązało; po prostu znalazłbyś inny powód, żeby się ze mną sprzeczać. Nie oczekuję po tobie, żebyś sam go pokochał. Po prostu chcę, żebyś przyjął wreszcie do wiadomości, że go kocham.

– Gdybyś mnie tylko wysłuchał…

– Gdybyś ty mnie wysłuchał – powiedział Harry – to usłyszałbyś, co próbuję ci powiedzieć. Kocham go. Nie zostawię go. Jest mój, a ja jestem jego. I tak już pozostanie.

Zamilkł, ale wyglądało na to, że Connor nie miał na to w tej chwili żadnego kontrargumentu; jego twarz wyrażała czystą niechęć. Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się od stołu.

Po drodze zauważył wbite w siebie spojrzenie Rona. Ron podniósł brwi, po czym zacisnął pięść na poziomie serca. Harry uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił gest szacunku w miarę swoich możliwości; jego nie mógł mieć tego samego znaczenia, ponieważ brakowało mu lewej dłoni, ale i tak zauważył, że Ron zrozumiał. Pozostał przy stole na tyle długo, by usłyszeć jak Ron mówi, „Wiesz, stary, zachowujesz się jak skończony idiota”, przez co Connor zaczął gapić się _na niego_ z oburzeniem, ale zaraz potem ruszył do stołu Slytherinu.

Powitał sowę, która dostarczyła jego owsiankę z Hogsmeade i zaczął odbierać jej przesyłkę. Radośnie ignorował spojrzenie Dracona, póki ten nie odezwał się:

– Czyli pokłóciłeś się o mnie ze swoim bratem.

– Hmmm – powiedział Harry, nalewając sobie owsiankę do miski, z którą przyszła. Następnie sięgnął po flakon soku. Tego dnia dostał pomarańczowy.

– I stanąłeś po mojej stronie – powiedział Draco. – Czemu?

Harry poderwał wzrok.

– Jak to, _czemu?_

Twarz Dracona zmieniała się powoli, jakby mijały ją chmury. Następnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować.

Harry akceptował to przez chwilę, a potem sam całował go przez moment, po czym odsunął się i zabrał za śniadanie.

Ciągle czuł na sobie spojrzenie Connora, a kiedy Parvati przyszła na śniadanie, wrażenie się pogłębiło. Miał to gdzieś.

_Niektórzy ludzie, których kocham, zachowują się w tej chwili niedorzecznie. Nie szkodzi. Minie im, a ja przecież mogę czekać, póki nie zmienią zdania._


	31. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi: Zgroza biega na czterech łapach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OSTRZEŻENIA: Graficzne gore. Cliffhanger.**
> 
> I wreszcie wszystko _pierdolnie._

Harry usłyszał przytłumione, zaskoczone piśnięcie Connora, kiedy dogonił go z Parvati po drodze na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

– Pozwolicie, że się z wami przejdę? – zagaił tak uprzejmie, jak tylko mógł w takiej sytuacji.

Connor po prostu się na niego zagapił. Parvati wyjrzała sponad ramienia Connora i rzuciła mu znacznie ostrzejsze spojrzenie. Harry je zniósł. _Przecież tylko martwi się o Connora_ , powiedział sobie. _Czy sam bym się nie martwił, gdyby Draco miał brata, który go przeważnie ignorował i ten brat umawiałby się z kimś z Zakonu Feniksa?_

– Przecież ty nie masz opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami – powiedziała Parvati.

Harry pochylił głowę, uśmiechając się.

– Nie. Ale mam okienko, a Connor wspomniał, że dzisiejsza lekcja z Hagridem będzie krótsza. – Zajęcia z magicznymi stworzeniami zostały skrócone odkąd Hagrida użądliło coś tajemniczego i prawdopodobnie nielegalnego, co przechowywał w Zakazanym Lesie. – Dlatego przyszło mi do głowy, że może byśmy po niej porozmawiali, jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza.

Parvati położyła rękę na ramieniu Connora. Connor zatrzymał się i obejrzał na nią. Parvati zaczęła do niego szeptać, nie spuszczając podejrzliwego spojrzenie z Harry'ego.

Harry poczekał chwilę. A potem kolejną. Wyglądało na to, że Parvati miała naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia, ale on pewnie też by miał w podobnych okolicznościach. Strzepnął z siebie jakiegoś latającego robaczka, który ewidentnie pomylił jego skórę z kwiatkiem i kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył że wreszcie odwrócili się do niego i patrzyli z równą determinacją w oczach. Harry był rad. że Connor najwyraźniej znalazł sobie dziewczynę, która mu w tym dorównywała.

– Postanowiliśmy, że możesz z nami porozmawiać po zajęciach z Hagridem – powiedział Connor ostrożnym głosem. – Ale musisz być tak otwarty na nowe wiadomości, jak to tylko możliwe, Harry. Bez marudzenia w chwili, w której któreś z nas powie ci coś, co ci się nie spodoba.

– Obiecuję – powiedział Harry. Był rad, że Dracona wtedy z nimi nie było; zmuszenie całej czwórki do traktowania się nawzajem z szacunkiem, zwłaszcza na początku, zwłaszcza z Parvati, po prostu by nie wypaliło. Draco też miał okienko, ale postanowił spędzić je na agresywnej wizualizacji swojej formy animagicznej. Michael nad nim czuwał, więc Harry nie musiał martwić się o jego bezpieczeństwo. – Czy mam się z wami spotkać pod chatą Hagrida, czy gdzieś indziej?

– Jak będziemy już wracać do szkoły – powiedziała Parvati, wciąż nie zdejmując ręki z ramienia Connora. Jej oczy również pozostały twarde niczym krzemienie. – Jak zaczniemy się zbliżać do hali wejściowej.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Żaden problem. – Parvati zamrugała, ale Harry naprawdę miał to na myśli; chciał, żeby obaj poczuli się przy nim tak komfortowo, jak to było możliwe, bo dzięki temu istniała szansa, że faktycznie ze sobą porozmawiają, zamiast od razu naskakiwać na niego z wrzaskiem, a ponieważ Harry'emu nie zależało na tym, gdzie właściwie miałoby dojść do takiego spotkania, to mógł przekazać Parvati pełną kontrolę nad tym aspektem. – W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Kiwnął do Connora, ale przed Parvati pokłonił się zamaszyście, bo wiedział, że rozpozna ten gest jako potomkini świetlistej, czystokrwistej rodziny. Ukłon zakończył się machnięciem dłoni na poziomie gardła. Kiedyś oznaczało to udzielenie zgody narzeczonemu swojego rodzeństwa do zabicia wykonującego go z litości, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. W obecnych czasach oznaczało to formalne powitanie w rodzinie, oraz że w ogóle nie przeszkadzała mu obecność Parvati.

Connor już szedł dalej w kierunku chaty. Parvati zawahała się, gapiąc na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, po czym potrząsnęła swoimi długimi, ciemnymi włosami i ruszyła za Connorem. Harry zobaczył, jak łapie go pod ramię. Uśmiechnął się. _Przynajmniej go kocha. Nie bawi się z jego uczuciami._

Odwrócił się. Powinien po prostu stanąć przy wejściu do zamku i poczekać. Nie miał nic do roboty, dla odmiany. Napisał już do Snape'a, medytował nad transformacją animagiczną, rozmawiał z Kamelia, przeczytał nowe informacje, jakie Hermiona dla niego znalazła o magii miejsc i skończył pracę domową. Ma to swoje zalety, kiedy lenistwo wprawia człowieka w zakłopotanie.

Sowa wyleciała mu na spotkanie, jak tylko wszedł na dziedziniec. Harry poderwał z zaciekawieniem wzrok. Nadleciała z kierunku sowiarni, ale wylądowała mu na ramieniu, pohukując ze zmęczenia. Harry zacmokał językiem, żeby uspokoić syczące Wielu, po czym odebrał kopertę od sowy, głaszcząc ją po piórach. Wtuliła dziób w zagięcie jego szyi, drżąc okrutnie.

Okazało się, że koperta była wiadomością, bo pergamin został po prostu złożony na kształt listu. Atrament był rozchlapany po całej kartce, ewidentnie ze zgrozy.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Byłem jednym z tych, którzy ignorowali twoje wiadomości, w których oferowałeś pomoc, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że na nic mi się nie przydasz. Teraz już wiem, że nie poradzę sobie z tym sam. Wschodzi już wrześniowa pełnia, a ja nie jestem w stanie zaufać, że osłony ministerstwa mnie obronią._

_Jestem jednym z tamtych trzech łowców, którzy w czerwcu zabili wilkołaki. Wiem, że nie masz żadnych powodów, żeby czuć we mnie jakąkolwiek sympatię, ale czytałem o tobie historie i wiem, że jesteś jednym z ludzi, którzy są skłonni do udzielania pomocy, nawet tym, których nie lubią. Dlatego właśnie..._

_Chcę przybyć do ciebie i skorzystać z twojej opieki przez trzy noce pełni. Chcę się po prostu upewnić, że Loki mnie nie dorwie. Widziałem, co zrobił Felicji. W zamian mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko co wiem o zamiarach departamentu wobec wilkołaków. Możesz też wymagać ode mnie innych informacji, co tylko chcesz, ale proszę, proszę pomóż mi._

_Kieran Morologus_

Harry'emu dech zaparło. Zmiął pergamin w garści, a jego magia wzniosła się tak gwałtownie, że siedząca mu na barku sowa spięła się, rozłożyła skrzydła i zaczęła niespokojnie pohukiwać.

Harry musiał popracować przez chwilę nad własnym oddechem, żeby się uspokoić i zastanowić nad tą prośbą, a nawet wtedy odmowa była jego pierwszym impulsem. Kieran sam to na siebie ściągnął, kiedy zaczął polować na wilkołaki i obdzierać je ze skalpów. Harry miał wrażenie, że to mógł być nawet ten łowca, który pojawił się na zdjęciu w "Proroku Codziennym", trzymając skóry Wrzośca i Gudrun i szczerząc się szeroko. Jeśli mu pomoże, to zdradzi swoją watahę, zdradzi pamięć o zmarłych.

Ale, co Harry przypominał sobie bardzo niechętnie i to głównie dlatego, że jego własna etyka wyciągała to z niego na siłę, sam po ataku Lokiego nawiązał kontakt z Departamentem Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, oferując im pomoc w leczeniu ran czy naprawianiu zniszczeń. Ewidentnie nie ostrzegł ich wystarczająco dobrze, skoro Loki tak czy inaczej zdołał podejść ich z zaskoczenia. A przecież zdołał zignorować wszystkie przerażające sprawy, jakich dopuścili się kiedyś jego śmierciożerczy sojusznicy. W dodatku zemsta Lokiego, jeśli mu się na nią pozwoli, tylko pogorszy sytuację jego watahy. Z całą pewnością w żaden sposób im nie pomogła w zeszłym miesiącu, skoro coraz więcej ludzi żądało ograniczeń praw wilkołaków. A możliwe, że gdyby Loki nie zaprzysiągł się zemście, część tej nieszczęsnej histerii już by ucichła i w tej chwili znacznie dalej znajdowaliby się na ścieżce, prowadzącej do pokojowego rozwiązania sytuacji.

Podjęcie tej decyzji nie zajęło Harry'emu dużo czasu. Nie zdoła w żaden sposób pomóc zmarłym, ale wciąż mógł ocalić życie żywych. A jeśli informacje Kierana pomogą mu w ustaleniu polityki departamentu, to może nawet będzie w stanie bardziej efektywnie chronić swoją watahę. Oczywiście, wciąż istniała szansa na to, że będą to postrzegały jako zdradę. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, to Harry odstąpi od roli alfy z nadzieją, że wybiorą sobie Kamelię.

Rzucił zaklęcie przywołujące, które przyniosło mu jego prywatny atrament, pergamin, pióro i sowie przysmaki. Sowa na jego ramieniu ponownie zadrżała, kiedy śmignęły obok niej, ale zaczęła jeść mu z dłoni z wyraźną wdzięcznością. Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie podłapała zgrozę od swojego właściciela i zrobiło mu się jej naprawdę żal. Bez względu na zbrodnie Kierana, ta biedna sowa nie zasługiwała na to, żeby teraz tak się bać.

– Piękna jesteś, wiesz? – wymamrotał, głaszcząc ją po piórach. Bo była; płomykówka, ale jej upierzenie na brzuchu i pod skrzydłami było niemal tak jasne, jak Hedwigi, a jej złote oczy miały w sobie zielone plamki. – Zaniesiesz dla mnie odpowiedź?

Brzmiała znacznie lepiej, kiedy zahuczała cicho i przeczesała dziobkiem kosmyk jego włosów. Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł, żeby napisać list, w którym wyjaśni Kieranowi, w jaki sposób miał zamiar go ochronić, oraz poda dokładny opis Dracznego Dworu. Z całą pewnością nie mogli stawić czoła Lokiemu w Hogwarcie, a Harry nie mógł przecież poprosić watahy o opuszczenie Grimmauld Place czy Nadmorskiego Basztańca, a Srebrne Lustro miało w sobie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele skarbów, na których Kieran mógłby "przypadkiem" położyć łapy, albo które Loki mógłby zniszczyć w czasie ataku.

Harry oddał list sowie, po czym spędził trochę czasu na głaskaniu sowy i poprawianiu jej humoru, zanim nie puścił ją w drogę. Następnie oparł się o ścianę i przyzwał w głowie mentalny kalendarz. Kiwnął głową. Pierwsza noc pełni będzie miała miejsce dwudziestego piątego, a dzisiaj był osiemnasty. Powinien mieć dość czasu na przygotowania, w które będzie musiał włączyć wzmocnienie osłon Dracznego Dworu i skontaktowanie się z Glorianą Griffinsnest w ramach sprawdzenia, czy nie mogłaby podać mu jakichś informacji o wilkołakach, znajdujących się na ścieżce zemsty.

– Harry!

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył że Connor i Parvati idą w jego kierunku. Harry wstał, żeby ich powitać, ale Parvati pokręciła głową i wskazała gestem schody.

– Obawiam się, że lepiej by było, gdybyś siedział przez większość tej rozmowy – powiedziała, krzywiąc się. – Nie spodoba ci się to, co mamy do powiedzenia.

_To prawda, ale raczej nie z powodów, z jakich ci się wydaje,_ uznał Harry, ale usiadł z powrotem i spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Parvati stanęła przed nim. Connor zajął miejsce obok, łapiąc ją za rękę. Parvati ścisnęła mu dłoń w odpowiedzi i od czasu do czasu głaskała ją kciukiem.

– Prawdopodobnie nie znasz szczegółów zbrodni, których dopuścił się Lucjusz Malfoy – ogłosiła Parvati. – Mój ojciec walczył w Pierwszej Wojnie. Zna je wszystkie. Zeznawał na rozprawie Malfoya po stronie prokuratury. Starali się go skazać. Nie zadziałało, oczywiście, bo jakimś cudem udało mu się przekonać Wizengamot, że przez cały ten czas znajdował się pod Imperiusem. Ale mój ojciec zna wszystkie szczegóły.

– Ja też – powiedział nieco zaskoczony Harry. _To Connor nie powiedział jej, że mój trening obejmował historię Pierwszej Wojny?_ – Wiem, że był związany ze śmiercią Edgara Bonesa, czy braci Prewettów, albo dzieci Nascentów. Istnieje jeszcze wiele innych zarzutów, których nie da się udowodnić, ale nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że są prawdziwe. Między innymi, zgodnie z raportami w ministerstwie, wziął udział w Bitwie o Valerian. – Skrzywił się, czując w ustach kwaśny posmak. Pod tym względem zgadzał się z Lily, naprawdę wolał określenie "Rzezi Valerian". Mieszkańcy tej wsi nie mieli szans na obronienie się przed mięsożernym deszczem Voldemorta.

– I nie obawiasz się, że tendencje ojca przeszły na syna? – Parvati przyglądała się mu bystro, ale miała szeroko otwarte usta. – Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że już nie raz przeklął Connora i używał mrocznych sztuk w bitwie?

Harry rzucił jej potępiające spojrzenie.

– Istnieje różnica między korzystaniem z mrocznych sztuk, a uciekaniem się do nich z czystej złośliwości.

– Ale to i tak _mroczna magia_ – upierała się Parvati.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale sam też z niej korzystałem. I uczyłem jej członków klubu pojedynków, w tym ciebie i twoją siostrę. Czy może już o tym zapomniałaś? – Wzbierało w nim coraz większe rozczarowanie, bez względu na to, ile nie starał się go stłumić, mówiąc sobie, że przecież na nic mu się teraz nie przyda. – _Ardesco_ , które wam zademonstrowałem i które większość z was podłapała momentalnie, jest mrocznym zaklęciem.

– Ciężko mi się go używa – powiedziała cicho Padma. – I Padmie też. Ale Malfoy nie ma z nim żadnego problemu. W dodatku jest koszmarnie o ciebie zazdrosny i przerażająco mściwy. – Harry kiwnął głowa; nie mógłby temu zaprzeczyć. – Czy nie boisz się, że pewnego dnia użyje jakichś mrocznych sztuk na kimś, kto cię zwyczajnie wyzwał, albo... albo nie był wobec ciebie idealnie uprzejmy?

Harry zamrugał, kiedy jego ocena Parvati nagle została wywrócona na lewą stronę.

– Ty się go boisz, co? – wyszeptał.

Parvati zadygotała mocno, ale zadarła wysoko głowę.

– Jestem Gryfonką – powiedziała. – Dlatego nie ucieknę przed nim. Ale owszem, _boję_ się go. Connor powiedział mi, że Malfoy już wiele razy atakował go zarówno fizycznie, jak i magicznie, w dodatku już zabijał w walce. A ja nigdy nie przestanę chronić Connora. – Oparła głowę o kark Connora, nawet na moment nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego. – Tylko czekać, aż uzna, że dziewczyna Connora irytuje go równie mocno co on, przez co zaatakuje i mnie.

– Dlatego wydaje ci się, że łatwiej dla was by było, gdybym po prostu z nim zerwał – powiedział Harry bezbarwnym głosem.

– Nie tylko łatwiej, ale byłoby to też po prostu słuszne z twojej strony. – Parvati powoli odzyskiwała rezon, jakby przyznanie się do strachu dodało jej sił. – Rodzina jest ważna, Harry. A tobie zostało jej już tak niewiele. Twoi rodzice koszmarnie cię traktowali Twój opiekun zachowuje się jak szaleniec. Connor jest samotny.

– To prawda – zaoferował się Connor. – Kto przez dwa tygodnie nie odzywa się do brata przez jakąś głupią kłótnię o swojego chłopaka?

– Dwie osoby przychodzą mi do głowy – powiedział Harry.

Connor zarumienił się, ale brnął dalej.

– _Jesteśmy_ braćmi, Harry. Powinniśmy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. Ale wiem, że Malfoy się na to nie zgodzi, bo chce cię tylko dla siebie.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek wyrazi tego rodzaju obiekcję, to zwrócę mu uwagę na to, jaki jest niedorzeczny – powiedział Harry. – Ale już wczoraj przeprosiłem cię za swoje błędy, Connor, i wymieniłem wtedy, między innymi, że tak długo to odwlekałem. – Spojrzał na Parvati. – Przysięgam ci, nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby Draco cię skrzywdził. Ale to nie oznacza, że z nim zerwę, albo że mam zamiar zmusić go do wzięcia odpowiedzialności za coś, co zrobił jego ojciec. Lucjusz Malfoy to jedna osoba. _Draco_ Malfoy to ktoś zupełnie inny.

– Nie rozumiem, jak możesz uważać, że ten ktoś zupełnie inny jest ważniejszy od twojego brata. – Parvati wyglądała na zatrwożoną, kiedy kiwnęła w kierunku pierścienia, który Harry otrzymał od Dracona w czasie ich rytuału zaręczynowego. – Przecież krew jest ważniejsza od okrągłego kawałka metalu.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Czy to znaczy, że gdybyś miała wybrać między Padmą i Connorem, to bez wahania wybrałabyś swoją siostrę?

Parvati zamarła. Connor zrobił krok naprzód.

– Pytanie ją o coś takiego jest koszmarnie niesprawiedliwe – syknął. – Wydawało mi się, że usiłujesz się z nami pogodzić, Harry, a nie rozpocząć kolejne kłótnie.

– Po prostu wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy sobie wszystko wyjaśnić – powiedział mu Harry, nie odrywając oczu od Parvati. – Chcę zrozumieć, co tu się właściwie dzieje. I naprawdę interesuje mnie, co ona ma mi do powiedzenia, nie ty. No chodź, Parvati. Co o tym myślisz? Czy wybrałabyś swoją siostrę, a nie chłopaka?

Parvati ocknęła się.

– Nigdy nie będę musiała podejmować takiego wyboru – syknęła. – Padma należy do Światła, nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdziła. Aprobuje Connora. Dobrze się z nim dogaduje. A twój Malfoy może w każdej chwili przekląć każdego, kto w jego mniemaniu zajmuje ci za dużo czasu. Bo mroczni czarodzieje już tak mają.

– Zebranie rodzinne, Harry? I nawet mnie nie zaprosiłeś? No wiesz co?

_Kurwa mać._ Harry wstał, po czym nieprzypadkowo stanął między Draconem i Parvati.

– Draco. – Sięgnął do tyłu, żeby objąć swojego partnera w pasie i przyciągnąć go blisko. – Wydaje mi się, że się znacie, nawet jeśli nigdy nie zostaliście sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni. To Parvati Patil. Dziewczyna Connora.

Draco oparł się naporowi ręki Harry'ego. Harry obejrzał się i spojrzał na jego twarz. Była zarumieniona tak mocno, że tylko po seksie zwykle tak wyglądała, a Draco wyglądał, jakby znajdował się o krok od wyciągnięcia różdżki. Kiwnął sztywno i niemal niezauważalnie głową.

– Moje kondolencje z powodu twojego bezguścia w doborze partnerów – powiedział Parvati.

Parvati wydała z siebie piskliwy syk; Harry niespodziewanie nabrał absolutnej pewności, że jej formą animagiczną byłaby mangusta, bo właśnie wyglądała, jakby wznosiła się, szykując do zaatakowania paskudnego węża.

– Jak _śmiesz_ , Malfoy – powiedziała. – I pomyśleć, że wydawało mi się, że twoi rodzice dobrze cię wychowali. Najwyraźniej każdy Malfoy woli tortury od kurtuazji.

Harry poczuł lekką zmianę pozycji obok siebie, kiedy Draco sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę.

Harry obrócił się, stawiając się ponownie między Draconem i Parvati, ale tym razem patrząc na Dracona i _trzymając_ go za różdżkową rękę, tak żeby nie mógł jej wyciągnąć.

– Nie – syknął mu do ucha. – Nie chcę, żeby doszło do wymiany klątw. – Obejrzał się przez ramię na Parvati, po drodze sycząc cicho na wężycę Wielu, która najwyraźniej uznała, że nerwowa sowa była tylko zapowiedzią nadchodzącego dnia. – Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś przeprosić – powiedział jej.

Parvati zarzuciła włosami, a Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim frustracja. _Wygląda na to, że Connor znalazł sobie partnerkę, która dorównuje mu również uporem._

– Nie – powiedziała. – Co jeśli nie chcę za nic przepraszać? Co jeśli wydaje mi się, że skoro Malfoy sięgnął po różdżkę, to tylko dowodzi, że jest kompletnie pozbawiony manier i dowodzi wszystkiego, co o nim do tej pory powiedziałam? Że chętniej by mnie przeklął, niż na mnie spojrzał i że pewnego dnia mnie skrzywdzi, a już na pewno skrzywdzi twojego brata?

Draco zaczął się wyrywać i niemal zdołał wyciągnąć różdżkę z uchwytu Harry'ego; fakt, że Harry nie miał innych dłoni, żeby go przytrzymać, wcale mu niczego nie ułatwiało. Nachylił się do przodu, przyciskając Dracona swoim ciałem, jego biodra swoimi, jego pierś swoją. Użyje magii do spętania Dracona wyłącznie w ostateczności. Naprawdę wolał spróbować poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją bez niej.

– Zrobił tak wyłącznie dlatego, że go obraziłaś – powiedział.

– Każdy normalny człowiek wyzwałby mnie w odpowiedzi, zamiast sięgać po różdżkę – powiedziała Parvati. Oczy jej lśniły. – Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz, Connor?

Harry spojrzał na swojego brata i odkrył, że Connor pobladł strasznie. _Ewidentnie przypomniała mu się sytuacja Snape'a i Kamelii, albo wszystko, o czym rozmawiałem z nim po jego kłótni z Draco._ Harry w ogóle go nie winił.

_Connor bywa uparty i czasem niesamowicie głupi, ale nawet on był w stanie zobaczyć, co ma tuż przed nosem._

– Parvati – zaczął Connor niskim, zakłopotanym głosem.

Draco poruszył się tak szybko, że Harry nie miał czasu zareagować, bo zrobił krok do tyłu, przez co Harry się zachwiał. Dzięki temu Draco uwolnił swoją rękę, więc wyrwał ją z kieszeni i momentalnie wycelował różdżką w Parvati.

– _Kurwa mać, masz się w tej chwili uspokoić, Draco_ – powiedział Harry, podczas gdy wokół niego magia eksplodowała w formie zielonych i giętkich niczym liany węży.

Draco kłapnął zębami zaraz po pierwszej sylabie zaklęcia; Harry nie był nawet pewien, co takiego chciał rzucić. Zagapił się na Harry'ego. Harry warknął na niego, a wijące się wokół węże owinęły się blisko jego ciała, czekając na rozkaz ataku.

Draco w dalszym ciągu po prostu się gapił. Harry wiedział, ze rozpoznawał te węże jako manifestację potwornego wkurwienia. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się, czego takiego właściwie się dopuścił, żeby ściągnąć na siebie taką furię.

Harry obrócił się, a wraz z nim otaczające jego ramiona i kark węże. Parvati zamilkła, ale miała szeroko otwarte oczy i praktycznie białą twarz. Wyglądało na to, że tylko Connor jest w stanie teraz na niego patrzeć bez kulenia się, czy wzdragania.

_Nie chcę, żeby się mnie bali. Nie chcę. Nie chcę._ Harry kilkakrotnie przełknął ślinę, co nieco uspokoiło jego magię, dzięki czemu węże zaczęły tracić swój kształt i powoli zaczęły zmieniać się po prostu w jasnozielone przebłyski światła wokół jego ciała. Pokręcił głową. _Nie powinienem był tego robić. Nie powinienem był wywoływać w nich przerażenia._ Przeczesał ręką włosy, świadom że się trzęsie. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może powinien się z tym ukryć, ale potem dotarło do niego, że może w ten sposób łatwiej wyjaśni, co chciał im powiedzieć. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pozwolił im zobaczyć, jak strasznie dygoce mu nadgarstek.

– Nie lubię się złościć – powiedział. – Nie interesuje mnie śledzenie waszych poczynań w każdym możliwym momencie, żeby zobaczyć kto stara się rozszarpać kogo, albo kto spróbuje wyciągnąć na wierzch jakieś stare rany. – Spojrzał surowo na Parvati, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie jego odniesienie do Lucjusza Malfoya. – To, co powiedziałem wczoraj, wciąż pozostaje prawdą. Będę dalej z wami rozmawiał. Wciąż cię kocham, Connor, a ty, Parvati, wciąż jesteś mile widziana w moim towarzystwie, nawet jeśli nie będzie nam dane się zaprzyjaźnić. Ale będę musiał zmienić moje podejście do was. – Przełknął inne słowa, które chciał powiedzieć: _Bo wydawało mi się, że mam do czynienia z dorosłymi. Ewidentnie się pomyliłem._ To by tylko niepotrzebnie zaogniło sytuację. Już i tak posunął się za daleko, pokazując im węże. Musiał, w miarę możliwości, zachować w tym wszystkim równowagę. – A wasza dwójka będzie musiała się przyzwyczaić do Draco.

– Przecież prawie mnie przeklął – zauważyła Parvati.

Harry powstrzymał się przed wywrzeszczeniem odpowiedzi, ale kosztowało go tak wiele wysiłku, że poczuł się, jakby się dusił. Gdyby powiedział jej w tym momencie, co o niej myśli, to Connor tylko ponownie by się na niego rozzłościł, a wówczas musiałby zająć się kolejną kłótnią. Harry wyobraził sobie, że jego umysł jest równie spokojny, co srebrzysta powierzchnia basenu oklumencyjnego, po czym zmusił go do przybrania tego kształtu. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był równie wdzięczny Snape'owi za nauczenie go, jak panować nad sobą.

– Przez to, co powiedziałaś – powiedział spokojnie, kiedy już był pewien, że jego głos nie zadrży, ani w żaden inny sposób nie zasugeruje jego niezgłębionej furii. – Nie będę się rozwodził nad tym, kto zaczął. Ale w zależności od sytuacji, urągliwe słowa potrafią być równie niebezpieczne co klątwy. A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, że się boisz jego zdolności do mrocznych sztuk, to przyznam, że nie mam pojęcia, czemu w ogóle usiłować go nakłonić do przeklęcia cię.

– Po prostu pokazywałam ci jego prawdziwe kolory – powiedziała Parvati.

Draco wydał z siebie niski, dziecięcy wrzask oburzenia. Harry cofnął się, póki nie przycisnął pleców do piersi Dracona i obiecał sobie, że jeśli Draco ponownie sięgnie po różdżkę, to tym razem znajdzie w kieszeni jakieś paskudztwo.

– Znam go – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wy nie. Problem właśnie w tym, że nie znasz go za dobrze, podobnie jak Connor, a my z kolei nie znamy ciebie. Dlatego właśnie... Chciałbym zaproponować spotkania po kilka razy w tygodniu, póki się odpowiednio nie _poznamy._

Parvati potrząsnęła głową, marszcząc brwi.

– Musisz wpisywać Connora w swoje plany, Harry? Jakie to rozczarowujące.

– Wszystko w _tobie_ jest... – zaczął Draco.

Urwał, bo Harry ścisnął go za nadgarstek.

– Nie, muszę wpisać was oboje – powiedział, co najwyraźniej przystopowało Parvati na tyle, żeby się nad tym zastanowiła. – I chyba tak właśnie do tego podejdziemy Jestem _vatesem._ Nie porzucę Dracona, ale nie chcę też porzucać żadnego z was. Tak, to będzie sztuczne, a nie spontaniczne, ale najwyraźniej spontaniczne rozmowy po prostu nam nie służą. A ja nie chcę, żeby _komukolwiek_ stała się krzywda.

– Ale chcesz chronić swojego chłopaka bardziej od nas – drążyła dalej Parvati.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– A ty nie chcesz chronić Connora bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek chciałabyś ochronić mnie?

Parvati skrzywiła się, ale nie odezwała. Harry zastanawiał się, jak wiele miał z tym wspólnego fakt, że Connor właśnie obejmował ją na poziomie ramion i szeptał jej do ucha.

– Dlatego też... – Harry kiwnął sztywno głową. – Wiem, że cała nasza czwórka ma czas wolny w czwartkowe wieczory. Czy to będzie do przyjęcia? Czwartek wieczór, o siódmej, w Pokoju Życzeń?

Parvati i Connor spojrzeli po sobie. Wreszcie Parvati kiwnęła głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że damy radę się pojawić – powiedział Connor.

Harry dopuścił do tego, żeby opadły niektóre ze stalowych obręczy, które musiał nałożyć na swoje opanowanie.

– To dobrze. Spróbujemy odbyć przynajmniej jedną rozmowę bez wyzwisk, klątw, czy jakichkolwiek wrzasków. Czy to brzmi do przyjęcia?

Po raz kolejny kiwnęli głową. Twarz Parvati pozostała śmiertelnie blada, ale Harry miał nadzieję, że dotarł do niej komentarzem o Connorze, albo o Padmie, czy chociaż wzmianką, że przecież wraz ze swoją bliźniaczką uczyły się mrocznych sztuk. Nie była skończoną hipokrytką. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu przeciągnie ją w stronę rozsądku.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry i trzymał Dracona przy sobie, póki oboje nie zniknęli w Hogwarcie i zeszli im z oczu. Wtedy odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka.

– To cholernie _bolało_ – jęknął Draco, pocierając nadgarstek w miejscu, w którym Harry złapał.

– I dobrze – powiedział Harry, po czym przełknął ślinę. _Nie._ Jego głos chciał być niski i wściekły przy Draconie, ale to mu się w żaden sposób nie przyda. _Mój gniew jest w tej kwestii wyjątkowo nieproduktywny._ – Draco, naprawdę chcę, żeby to wypaliło. Zgadzam się, nie miała prawa cię tak wyzywać. Ale coś ty sobie w ogóle myślał, tak miotając klątwami na prawo i lewo? Zapomniałeś już, co McGonagall powiedziała o uczniach, przeklinających innych uczniów? Przecież uważa ich za zdrajców.

– A ja _uważam_ – powiedział oschle Draco – że nie miała prawa zwracać się do mnie w ten sposób. Po prostu chciałem dać jej nauczkę, to wszystko.

Harry zamknął oczy i poprawił okulary.

– Nie, nie miała – powiedział. – Ale ty też nie miałeś prawa ciskać w nią klątwą, Draco.

– Nie możesz znajdować się po obu stronach jednocześnie, Harry – powiedział Draco, brzmiąc na pokrzywdzonego. – To tak nie działa.

– Działa, bo bardziej interesuje mnie rozwiązanie tego problemu, zamiast rzucania winą – powiedział Harry, po czym przełknął jeszcze więcej gniewu, niczym żółć. – Chcę, żeby to wypaliło, Draco. Jestem gotów się zapracować, byle tylko tego dopilnować. Proszę, nie zniszcz mi tego.

Draco po prostu odwrócił od niego wzrok.

Harry odetchnął łagodnie i policzył po trytońsku do trzech. _To powinno wystarczyć._

– Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie już, co kto zaczął – powiedział. – I nie obchodzi mnie nawet, do czego _może_ dojść w przyszłości. Obchodzi mnie tylko, co się _stanie._ A jednym z najlepszych sposobów na zapobiegnięcie niepożądanych efektów, jest zaatakowanie problemów u samych podstaw. – I cierpliwość. Mógłby ich wszystkich ochrzanić za to, ze zachowują się jak nadąsane dzieci, ale to tylko przysporzyłoby mu więcej kłopotów. W dodatku wykluczyłby się z winy, a przecież sam spartolił robotę. Nie powinienem był tak długo nie odzywać się do Connora. – Wydaje mi się, że jedyne, co może nam w tej chwili pomóc w nawiązaniu kontaktu, to stateczne rozmowy, które nie opierają się wyłącznie na wymianie wyzwisk i klątw.

– Chce, żebyśmy ze sobą zerwali – powiedział Draco. – I chyba się nie podda.

– Zaczekaj do czwartku, daj jej szansę, żeby mogła powiedzieć ci to wprost – powiedział Harry.

Draco odwrócił się i ruszył do zamku. Harry poszedł za nim, pozostając o kilka kroków w tyle i pocierając brew. Głowa go bolała i nie miało to nic wspólnego z blizną, czy dziwnymi snami, które ostatnio miewał. Był zły na wszystkich, włącznie z sobą, ale złość, która przyjmuje formę zwalania na kogoś winy, w żaden sposób mu teraz nie pomoże. Dlatego zachowa ją dla siebie.

Nie był jednak pewien, czy to też mu nie zaszkodzi. Może wyrażenie otwartego gniewu lepiej przemówiłoby do Connora, pokazując że Harry podchodzi do tego poważnie. Może pomylił się, nie ochrzaniając Parvati, albo nie irytując otwarcie na Dracona.

Ale nie mógł być tego _pewien_ , zwłaszcza że jak do tej pory za każdym razem, kiedy się złościł, wszystko tylko się pogarszało. Dlatego miał zamiar zaakceptować konsekwencje wszystkiego, co zrobił do tej pory i od tej chwili upierać się przy rozsądku, a nie złości, i to ze wszystkich stron. W ten sposób wolna wola wszystkich będzie mogła się ścinać do woli.

Niezwykle okrutny ból przeszył mu szczękę. Harry bardzo ostrożnie przestał je zaciskać.

* * *

Harry przyjrzał się drewnianej ścianie Dracznego Dworu.

– Nie wierć się – powiedział.

Na ścianie wyrosły niebieskie, jakby z zimna, usta, które wydęły się na niego z nadąsaniem. A potem nagle ściana pokazała mu język.

– Głupi dom – mruknął Harry. Nad ustami i jęzorem pojawiła się para oczu, która zazezowała na niego, po czym wszystko wsiąknęło z powrotem w drewno. Ale Harry nasłuchiwał i osłony utrzymały się. Wyglądało na to, że Draczny Dwór zdecydował się ochronić jego i Kierana aż do rana. Harry kiwnął głową.

Odwrócił się do Kierana, który trzymał się za nim niespokojnie.

– Będziemy musieli robić to każdej pełni – powiedział. – Dziwi mnie tylko, że drugi łowca nie chciał się ukryć z tobą.

Kieran rzucił mu szybki, nerwowy uśmiech. Był wysokim człowiekiem o agresywnych, brązowych oczach, które prawdopodobnie nawet kiedyś wydawały się przystojne, póki strach kompletnie nie wypalił w nich wszelkiego wyrazu.

– Ma rodzinę we Francji – odparł Kieran. – Ukrył się u nich. Nie ufa, że byś mu pomógł. – Zamilkł na moment, bawiąc się rękami. – Dziękuję, że przynajmniej dla mnie się starasz – wyszeptał. – Wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Za zemstą Lokiego przepadam jeszcze mniej – powiedział. _Przebywam w pokoju z mordercą, ale kiedy ostatnim razem było to dla mnie coś nowego?_ W dodatku nie zdradzał tym watahy, ponieważ Loki już do niej nie należał. Zarówno Kamelia, jak i Remus starali się przekonać Harry'ego, że wtrącanie się w zemstę Lokiego to był kiepski pomysł, ale argumenty Kamelii skupiały się głównie wokół ostrzegania go, że Lokiego nic nie powstrzyma – co Harry uważał na nonsens, przynajmniej póki osłony Dracznego Dworu utrzymają – a rozmowa z Remusem szybko przerodziła się we wrzaski, ponieważ Remus był najwyraźniej przekonany, że samym przebywaniem pod jednym dachem z łowcą Harry zdradzał wilkołaki na całym świecie. W ogóle nie przejął się argumentem, że przecież sytuacja wilkołaków w Brytanii pogarsza się między innymi przez zemstę Lokiego.

Przez tę rozmowę, jak i po próbach pertraktacji w czasie dwóch spotkań z Draconem, Connorem i Parvati, jakie zdążyły się odbyć od osiemnastego, Harry'ego już tak bolała głowa, że miał wrażenie, jakby miała zaraz pęknąć. Nabrał niezwykłej wprawy w kryciu się z własnym temperamentem i to nie tylko dzięki basenom oklumencyjnym. Umiał już liczyć po trytońsku do stu; miał czas na ich naukę za każdym razem, kiedy wracali z Draconem do sypialni, pogrążeni we wściekłej ciszy, bo Draco był wściekły o to, że Harry nie staje po jego stronie w czasie kłótni z Connorem i Parvati, a Harry był wściekły na samego siebie za sam fakt, że był wściekły.

Ochrona Kierana spadła na niego niczym ulga. Osłony Dracznego Dworu były niezwykle potężne, podpięte zarówno do samego domu, jak i determinacji dziedzica Blacków. A Harry nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, żeby Loki kogokolwiek dzisiaj zabił, więc to nie powinien być żaden problem.

Nie poprosił nikogo o pojawienie się tu z nim i miał ku temu dobre powody – proszenie wilkołaków o zaatakowanie Lokiego byłoby czystym szaleństwem, a większość sojuszników Harry'ego była zajęta obserwowaniem londyńskich watah, albo wykonywaniem zleconych im zadań – albo zwyczajnie nie byli w stanie zrobić niczego, czego magia Harry'ego nie zrobiłaby za nich. Connor i Draco również chcieli mu towarzyszyć. Harry ich tu nie chciał. Jeśli przyjdzie do pojedynku z Lokim, choć Harry nie sądził, żeby do tego doszło, to żaden z nich nie był na tyle silny, by móc stawić czoła wilkołakowi, który kiedyś był przywódcą stada, co oznaczałoby, że tylko rozpraszaliby Harry'ego. Jeśli trzeba będzie siedzieć przez całą noc i pilnować osłon Dracznego Dworu, to Harry miał wrażenie, że ucho by mu zwiędło, gdyby musiał słuchać jak jeden z nich zrzędzi o drugim.

A w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę trzymania ich tu _razem_ przez całą noc.

Ale poczynili pewne postępy. Harry musiał to przyznać. Może i za każdym razem kończyło się na bólu głowy, ale utrzymywali ścieżki konwersacji otwarte i w ciągłym ruchu, zmuszając wszystkich do ponownego przemyślenia wszystkich swoich zastrzeżeń, włącznie z domysłem Parvati, że Harry nie spędzał z Connorem czasu, bo nie cenił sobie go wystarczająco, czy też domysłem Dracona, że Parvati się go bała wyłącznie przez jakieś plotki. Prędzej czy później dotrą do sedna sprawy. Harry przypominał sobie o tym, ilekroć nabierał przekonania, że spędzą na tych rozmowach całe lata i nic nimi nie osiągną. Jak do tej pory minęły zaledwie dwie. Poradzi sobie z kolejnymi.

– Harry?

Harry poderwał z zaskoczeniem wzrok; niemal zapomniał o Kieranie. Pokręcił głową.

– Obiecałeś mi, że jeśli cię ochronię, to powiesz mi coś o polityce swojego departamentu, przynajmniej tej dotyczącej wilkołaków – powiedział. – No to mów.

Kieran kiwnął głową i zajął krzesło, które Harry postawił naprzeciw siebie. To pomieszczenie znajdowało się na drugim piętrze Dracznego Dworu i kiedyś służyło jako kuchnia. Harry uznał, że to równie dobre miejsce, co każde inne, do przeczekania przybycia Lokiego i jego bezużytecznego obijania się o osłony.

– Departament ma zamiar nałożyć obroże na wszystkie wilkołaki – powiedział.

Harry prychnął.

– I tak już ogłosili, że mają zamiar to zrobić.

Kieran potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, póki co tylko powiedzieli, że zgodnie z prawem wszystkie wilkołaki powinny je nosić. Ale nie są głupi, przecież zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że większość wilkołaków w Brytanii jest niezarejestrowana i nie ma takiej siły, która mogłaby ich do tego zmusić. – Kieran zamilkł i polizał usta. – Tylko że odkryli, w jaki sposób załatwić to tak, żeby rejestracja nie miała znaczenia.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Jak?

Kieran skulił się na krześle, wyraźnie zastraszony. Harry spróbował rozluźnić sobie twarz. Kieran zająknął się, ale zdołał przypomnieć sobie, o czym mówił.

– P–planują rozesłać zaklęcie śledzące wilkołaki na całą Brytanię, w pulsie, który je otoczy i nie zgaśnie. Dlatego też będzie można momentalnie zidentyfikować każdego, kto jest wilkołakiem, bez względu na swoją rejestrację. Ci, którzy przyjdą z własnej woli, będą musieli nałożyć obroże i pozostać pod czujnym okiem ministerstwa. Ci, których trzeba będzie przyciągnąć siłą, też otrzymają obroże, ale wylądują w Tullianum.

– Kurwa mać – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry.

– Większość wilkołaków, których Loki przemienił w czasie swojego ataku, już tam wylądowało – dodał Kieran. – Ministerstwo ogłosiło, że nie będzie w stanie ich ochronić przed nimi samymi, więc ściany i osłony Tullianum będą musiały to zrobić za nich.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Czyli to dlatego żaden z nich nie odpisał na moje listy.

Kieran przełknął ślinę, co wywołało wyraźne kliknięcie w jego gardle.

– Ministerstwo nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z czterdziestoma nowymi wilkołakami. Więc ich pozamykali i mają nadzieję, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

– Dali im chociaż wywar tojadowy? – zapytał Harry, otwierając oczy.

Kieran potrząsnął głową.

– Tylko paru z nich było na niego stać, reszty nie.

Harry skrzywił się, przypominając sobie jak Hawthorn wspominała swoją pierwszą przemianę, zaraz po ukąszeniu Fenrira Greybacka, kiedy musiała sobie poradzić bez wywaru. _A podobno pierwsza przemiana jest najgorsza, bardzo często zabija nowo ugryzionych. Kurwa mać._

– Skoro tak strasznie nienawidzą wilkołaków, to czemu tylko je łapią i nakładają im obroże? – zapytał. – Czemu ich po prostu nie zabiją?

– Ponieważ niewymowni ich potrzebują – wyszeptał Kieran, jakby ścianom nagle wyrosły uszy.

Harry poczuł, jak serce w nim zamiera.

– Co? – wyszeptał. – Po co?

– Nie wiem. – Kieran pokręcił szybko głową, ale słowa wylewały się z niego, jakby był naprawdę rad, że wreszcie może je z siebie wyrzucić. – Kiedy jeszcze byłem łowcą, powiedzieli nam, że w czasie ataku na stado Lokiego mamy złapać kilku wilkołaków. Nie udało nam się to; po prostu zabiliśmy dwójkę. Ale była taka rodzina z synem, który dopiero co się przemienił. To była jego pierwsza transformacja, więc napoili go jakimiś koszmarnie silnymi eliksirami. Nie uśpiły go, ani nie uspokoiły mu umysłu, ale spokorniał po nich na tyle, że niewymowni mogli zabrać go ze sobą. Wiem, że zabrali go do Departamentu Tajemnic. Ale nie wiem, co się z nim potem stało. Ale jak będą mieli mnóstwo wilkołaków w Tullianum, to będą mogli podbierać je sobie w miarę potrzeb i nikogo to nie będzie obchodziło na tyle, żeby zauważyć.

Harry zacisnął palce na podłokietniku. Zarówno Tullianum, jak i Departament Tajemnic znajdowały się głęboko pod ministerstwem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jaka właściwie dzieliła je odległość.

– I przysięgasz, że nie masz pojęcia, co im tam robią? – zapytał wyzywająco Kierana.

Kieran ponownie potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. A i to słyszałem głównie od ludzi, którzy naprawdę nie powinni byli tak mleć jęzorami. Felicja... – Przełknął ślinę i Harry zmusił się do przypomnienia sobie, że przecież rozmawiał z człowiekiem, który niedawno widział, jak wielu jego kolegów zostaje przemienionych w wilkołaki, po czym dowiedział się, że w czasie następnej pełni podzieli los Felicji. – Felicja miała jakiegoś krewniaka, który miał powiązania z Departamentem Tajemnic. On przekazywał jej różne zasłyszane pogłoski, a ona mówiła ich o mnie. Kto wie, może się mylili.

Harry przymknął oczy i walczył ze sobą, by się uspokoić. Przytłaczało go pragnienie do _zrobienia czegoś_ , wydostania wilkołaków z Tullianum, uwarzenia leku na likantropię, odkrycia jaki los spotkał młodego wilkołaka, pochwyconego w czasie lipcowej pełni. Chciał zerwać się na nogi i wybiec przez frontowe drzwi Dracznego Dworu. Czuł się taki koszmarnie bezużyteczny, kiedy tak po prostu tu siedział. Z przeciągu ostatnich paru tygodni spędził zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, skupiając się na swoich relacjach z Draconem, Connorem, Parvati i Snape'em. Jak on śmiał?

Ponownie wcisnął emocje z powrotem pod gładką taflę swojego umysłu. Poradzi sobie z tym. Pozostanie tu i ochroni Kierana, bo to było jego zadanie na tę noc. Otworzył oczy.

– Czy to wszystko, co możesz mi powiedzieć?

– No, wiem jeszcze o starszych decyzjach departamentu, ale wiele się pozmieniało, kiedy tak nagle potracili ludzi, bo tak wielu zmieniło się w wilkołaki – powiedział ze strachem Kieran. – Głównie dotyczyły...

Loki zawył.

Harry momentalnie zorientował się, kto to musiał być. Wycie przeszło przez osłony, mimo że nie powinni nawet być w stanie usłyszeć czegokolwiek z zewnątrz – najwyżej poczuć uderzenia Lokiego – i odbiło się echem w uszach. Jego umysł momentalnie zalał się obrazami ciemnych nocy, jego przodków skulonych i rozdygotanych przy ognisku, podczas gdy wyjące istoty krążyły zaraz za zasięgiem płomieni i przyglądały im się czerwonymi z głodu oczami.

Usłyszał zdławiony jęk i wyczuł w powietrzu zapach moczu, po czym zorientował się, że Kieran właśnie zeszczał się ze strachu. Harry zwrócił się ku osłonom, gotów wlać w nie własną potęgę, jeśli będzie trzeba. Już wzniósł ponakładane na siebie zaklęcia tarczy. Ufał, że dzięki tej kombinacji będą bezpieczni.

Słowa Kamelii po raz kolejny odbiły się echem w jego umyśle. _Nie powstrzymasz go i nie zawrócisz go z drogi, Dziki. Nie wilkołaka na ścieżce zemsty. Proszę, proszę, nawet nie próbuj. Nie masz pojęcia, do czego może dojść, jeśli to zrobisz._

No i pozostawał jeszcze fakt, że Loki zaatakował departament pełen łowców wilkołaków, przemienił czterdziestu z nich, rozerwał jednego na strzępy i uciekł.

Ale Harry powiedział sobie, że to przecież niedorzeczne. Żaden z łowców departamentu nie był czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy i nie spodziewali się ataku; szykowali się na polowanie na londyńskie watahy. Harry wiedział, co nadchodzi. I...

Dracznym Dworem zatrzęsło. Harry zachwiał się. Czuł się, jakby właśnie przywalił czołowo w cały oddział konnicy. Wycie rozległo się ponownie, tym razem bliżej i głośniej, zdawało się dochodzić z każdego zakątka nieba, niczym grom.

Kieran wył bezmyślnie z przerażenia. Harry potrząsnął głową i wezwał swoją magię, wlewając ją w osłony, splatając kolejne łańcuchy zaklęć tarczy, coraz bardziej spokojny, kiedy mijała jedna chwila za drugą, a do niczego nie dochodziło.

I wtedy poczuł, jak Loki przebija się przez osłony.

Co nie powinno być możliwe. Ale Draczny Dwór wył z bólu, a Harry znał uczucie, jakie towarzyszy magii, której nie udało się powstrzymać nadciągającego ataku; poznał je dobrze w czasie nieskończonych godzin, spędzonych w dzieciństwie na treningu, kiedy bolesne klątwy przebijały się przez jego tarcze, albo z meczu quidditcha na pierwszym roku, kiedy to Bellatrix Lestrange rzucała w niego klątwy tak potężne, że przebijały się przez jego bezróżdżkowe _Protego._ Te osłony ustąpiły i roztrzaskały się, pozostawiając po sobie pełną ostrych odłamków dziurę wielkości ciała Lokiego. Który już był w środku i truchtał przed siebie.

Kieran jęknął. Ten dźwięk w żaden sposób nie przytłumił ogromnych pazurów, rozrywających drewniane drzwi frontowe.

– _Nie ruszaj się!_ – krzyknął Harry na Kierana, choć wątpił, żeby to polecenie w ogóle było konieczne, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Teraz znacznie lepiej słyszał trzask i jęk rozrywanego na drzazgi drewna. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i owinął magię wokół siebie w bardzo ciasnej kuli.

Gloriana Griffinsnest nie była w stanie powiedzieć mu zbyt wiele o łowach, jakie wilkołak odbywa w czasie zemsty po śmierci swojej bratniej duszy. Wspomniała, że słyszała pogłoski, jakoby taki wilkołak był niepowstrzymany, ale osobiście w to nie wierzyła. Niby czemu by miała? Jak się zabije wilkołaka, to wilkołak zginie.

Harry dotknął srebrnego sztyletu, który wisiał mu na pasie. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał z niego skorzystać. Zabije Lokiego, jeśli będzie musiał, ale wolał, żeby ta noc minęła bez czyjejkolwiek śmierci.

Następne wycie pozwalało drobiazgi, jakie stały na półkach. Harry zobaczył na ścianie przerażoną twarz i domyślił się, że Draczny Dwór lada moment zacznie panikować. Wyszeptał kojące słowa, idąc powoli po schodach w kierunku drzwi frontowych. Blask osłon i zaklęć tarczy, jakie go od niego dzieliły, wyglądał niemalże jak solidna ściana. Widział rozmyte, jakby przez ścianę wody, czarne i zakrzywione pazury, a potem krawędź łapy, a potem pojawiło się przelotnie obrośnięty futrem bark, który napierał z całych sił.

Drzwi nie tyle, co zostały zniszczone, co zdezintegrowane. A potem Loki w nich stanął i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w formie wilkołaczej. W pełni zrozumiał, czemu Kamelia wspomniała, że "nazwisko" Lokiego, w tych rzadkich okolicznościach kiedy go używał, brzmi Bladypłomień. Jego futro było białe, koloru platynowego blondu jego włosów, w dodatku równie gęste co nietknięty śnieg. A wokół niego znajdowała się delikatna, świetlista poświata. Jego bursztynowe oczy lśniły niczym słońca na samym środku łba, który sięgał Harry'emu aż do ramienia. Loki musiał być największym wilkołakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.

Harry rozpoznał lśnienie w tych oczach i zorientował się, że Loki musiał wziąć wywar tojadowy, albo w jakiś inny sposób zapewnić sobie dostęp do ludzkiej inteligencji. W cichej groźbie podniósł srebrny sztylet i wzniósł magię wokół siebie. Czarne węże rozwinęły się wokół niego, sycząc wściekle.

Loki otworzył pysk. Wycie, które z niego dobiegło, zatrzęsło światem.

Skoczył na Harry'ego.

Przemknął przez osłony i zaklęcia tarczy jak przez wodę; roztopiły się wokół niego i zafalowały. Harry opadł na kolano, żeby nie przyjąć na siebie pełnego ciężaru tego skoku i wycelował przed siebie srebrne ostrze, żeby Loki się sam na niego nadział.

Ale wilkołak nie był wilkiem; Remus wielokrotnie mu to powtarzał. Loki w locie szarpnął swoim ciałem w bok, wyginając brzuch i kompletnie pomijając sztylet, który w rezultacie tylko przeciął mu futro i nic więcej. Wylądował z hukiem, od którego Draczny Dwój po raz kolejny _zadygotał_ , potrząsnął futrem, jakby otrząsnął się z wody, po czym ruszył w kierunku schodów.

Harry wrzasnął i cisnął w niego srebrnym sztyletem. Loki opadł na podłogę, przyciskając łeb do łap, przez co ostrze przemknęło nad nim i wbiło się dźwięcznie w ścianę. Położył łapę na najniższym stopniu.

Harry zaczynał już panikować, więc otworzył swój dar _absorbere._ Będzie musiał upewnić się, że nie wchłonie magii Dracznego Dworu wraz z tą Lokiego, ale skoro zaklęcia i osłony nie były w stanie go powstrzymać, to osuszenie z magii będzie musiało.

Zadławił się tym, co w niego uderzyło. W żaden sposób nie było podobne do skażonej, splugawionej magii Voldemorta, czy śmierciożerców; zamiast tego była kompletnie solidna, przez co Harry nie był w stanie jej wchłonąć. Próbował i próbował, ale za każdym razem krztusił się na czymś, co dawało mu wrażenie skały. Zobaczył, jak Loki obraca łeb, zerkając na niego swoimi przepełnionymi współczuciem, bursztynowymi oczami, a następnie zaczyna wbiegać po schodach, niczym odwrócona lawina.

Harry znowu skoczył, tym razem przywołując magię do mięśni. Złapie Lokiego i _rzuci_ nim na ziemię, jeśli będzie musiał.

Szczęki zacisnęły mu się na nodze i szarpnęły. Harry wywalił się jak długi, dysząc ciężko. Poderwał wzrok i zobaczył lśniący, srebrzysty kształt, unoszący się nad nim, wilkołaka równie bladego co Loki.

_Gudrun_.

Gloriana nie wspomniała, że duchy zamordowanych wilkołaków polowały u boków ich bratnich dusz. Harry zastanawiał się z goryczą, czy zawsze do tego dochodziło, czy też magia po prostu usiłowała upewnić się, że nikt nie wtrąci się w dzisiejszy rytuał.

Z paniką spróbował wezwać do siebie furię, która kiedyś pozwoliła mu zetrzeć Fenrira Greybacka z powierzchni ziemi. Ale panika nie oferowała mu tego samego rodzaju gniewu, co strach o życie Dracona. Duch Gudrun po prostu na niego spojrzał, a potem skulił ogon po sobie i poleciał w kierunku schodów.

Harry przypomniał sobie wtedy, z kim tak naprawdę miał tu walczyć.

– _Ardesco!_ – zawołał.

Futro Lokiego zadymiło na chwilę i zrzuciło z siebie zaklęcie. Harry spróbował jeszcze trzech innych zaklęć, rzuconych tak szybko, że ledwie je rozpoznawał między sobą. Żadne nie podziałało. Roztapiały się i rozpryskiwały na Lokim, zupełnie jak osłony i zaklęcia tarczy wcześniej. Loki dotarł do szczytu schodów.

Wróciły do niego słowa Kamelii. _Nie powstrzymasz go i nie zawrócisz go z drogi, Dziki._

Harry nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że to oznaczało, że po prostu _nie będzie w stanie._

_Proszę,_ pomyślał, opuszczając osłony Dracznego Dworu, żeby mógł aportować się wprost do kuchni. _Proszę, nie daj mu ugryźć Kierana._

Pojawił się między Lokim i Kieranem, przykucnięty, starając się użyć własnego ciała jako tarczy. Loki podszedł jeszcze kilka kroków i zatrzymał się, a jego bursztynowe oczy były przepełnione emocjami, których Harry nie pojmował.

– Proszę – wyszeptał Harry. Bezsilność uderzała mu o żebra niczym skrzydła. Ostatnim razem czuł się w ten sposób, kiedy leżał, przywiązany do kamiennego ołtarza na cmentarzu, jego bezróżdżkowa magia była zapieczętowana w ciele potęgą letniego przesilenia, a jemu przyszło oglądać, jak Fenrir Greyback i jego nałożnica pożerają żywcem dziecko. – Proszę, nie rób tego. Wiem, że mnie rozumiesz, Loki. Proszę, odpuść. Przyszłość twoich ludzi może od tego zależeć. Każde kolejne ukąszenie posyła świat czarodziejów coraz bardziej w rozpacz, zgrozę i szaleństwo. A jeśli to cię nie przekona, to obiecałem Kieranowi, że go ochronię. Proszę cię. Proszę.

Harry wyłapał kątem oka ruch i obejrzał się. Obok niego unosił się duch Gudrun, która przyglądała mu się uważnie. Była piękna, równie jasna co jej bratnia dusza i miała ogromne, inteligentne oczy i smukłe łapy, dzięki któremu jej ciało wyglądało na znacznie zgrabniejsze od przeciętnego wilka.

– Proszę – zwrócił się do niej Harry.

Spojrzała na niego z góry, bursztyn ściekał jej z oczu, przybierając srebrzysty kolor duchów. Pochyliła łeb, a Harry usłyszał odległy, zimny jęk. Normalnie spodziewałby się usłyszeć coś takiego od ocierających się o siebie gałęzi Cierniowej Zdziry.

Poczuł powiew wiatru nad sobą.

Loki przeskoczył nad nim i wylądował idealnie za Harrym, przyciskając Kierana do podłogi i rozszarpując go na strzępy. Kieran zawył z czystej zgrozy, a potem Loki rozrzucił mu kończyny, przygniatając je własnymi, po czym wgryzł się w tors Kierana, wybebeszając go przy tym.

Harry niemal się porzygał, nie od zapachu, ale z poczucia bezsilności. Sięgnął ku swojej magii, po czym zwyczajnie cisnął nią w Lokiego, nie starając się ukształtować jej w jakikolwiek zaklęcia, po prostu pragnąc, żeby to się wreszcie _skończyło._

Magia rozmyła się wokół Lokiego. Ponownie poruszył tylnymi łapami, a krew nagle prysnęła na twarz i okulary Harry'ego, oślepiając go i cieknąc mu do ust. Zaczął pluć, ściągając okulary, usiłując zobaczyć, co się w ogóle dzieje wokół niego, przeklinając brak lewej dłoni.

Zamrugał wielokrotnie, starając się zrzucić z powiek nagromadzone ścięgna i krew. Kiedy znowu był w stanie widzieć, zobaczył, że już jest za późno. Loki zmiażdżył w szczękach czaszkę Kierana i zerwał mu ją z ramion.

_Obiecałem, że go ochronię. I nie udało mi się._

Ból tej porażki wydrążył Harry'ego, niczym jego własne zaklęcie _Exsculpo_ , pozostawiając go pustym w środku. Odkrył, że nachyla się przed siebie, wyciągając rękę, ale nie wiedział nawet, za co próbuje złapać. Wiedział, że całe ciało trzęsło mu się od szlochów, oznaczających początek żałoby.

Loki ugryzł ponownie i rozerwał ciało Kierana na pół. Harry zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie pomyśleć o wilkołaczej sile jak o czymś pięknym, czy też może już zawsze będzie wydawała mu się przerażająca.

Loki odstąpił delikatnie od swojej ofiary i zwrócił się do niego. Harry po prostu tam klęczał, gapiąc się na niego. Wiedział, że Loki mógłby rozszarpać go na strzępy, albo przemienić w wilkołaka, a dzięki ochronie, jaką Loki zyskał zaprzysięgając się wilkołaczej zemście, Harry nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać.

_Nie da się go powstrzymać. Nie da się go zawrócić._

Bursztynowe oczy patrzyły na niego pośród krwi i śniegu, a potem Loki śmignął nad nim i ruszył w dół po schodach. Harry czuł, jak mija zniszczone drzwi Dracznego Dworu, a potem wyrwę w osłonach. Duch Gudrun pozostał jeszcze przez chwilę i Harry poczuł mokry dotyk jej języka na swoim policzku.

A potem zniknęli, a on został sam ze swoim przerażonym, jęczącym domem i rozszarpanym ciałem człowieka, którego obiecał obronić.

Harry objął rękami kolana i przytulił do nie czoło. Łzy powoli żłobiły tory pośród krwi na jego policzkach. Ramiona trzęsły mu się od szlochów. Poczucie winy gotowało mu się w żołądku, póki nie miał wrażenia, że przełknął truciznę.

Przez chwilę chciał, z prostotą i klarownością, której nie czuł odkąd zabił z litości dzieci na błoniach Hogwartu, zwyczajnie umrzeć. Pewnych błędów się po prostu nie wybacza.

Wreszcie wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zaprowadził emocje tam, gdzie było ich miejsce. Jeśli może wykorzystać je jako smycze na własnej duszy, które wyciągną go, choćby na siłę, z tego marazmu, to miał zamiar to zrobić. Jeśli nie, to nie miał na nie czasu. To była bitwa, nie mógł się zatrzymać i zacząć roztkliwiać nad własnymi ranami.

Wstał i machnął ręką, zbierając porozrzucane fragmenty ciała Kierana. Następnie zaczął naprawiać osłony Dracznego Dworu. Kiedy już z tym skończy, fiuknie do ministerstwa i spróbuje złapać kogokolwiek, w jakimkolwiek departamencie, póki nie znajdzie jakiegoś połączenia otwartego – albo zaczeka do rana, jeśli nikogo nie zastanie. Nazwisko Kierana podpowiedziało mu, że kiedyś musiał mieć jakichś krewnych w ministerstwie. Jeśli żadne z nich już tam nie pracowało, to ministerstwo wciąż powinno wiedzieć, jak się z nimi skontaktować.

Zachwiał się na moment, kiedy zobaczył, jak wiele maleńkich kawałków Loki wyrwał z ciała Kierana, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na porażkę, więc do niej nie dopuścił.

* * *

Harry wrócił do Hogwartu następnego dnia, wczesnym popołudniem. Tak długo zeszło mu na zlokalizowaniu krewnych Kierana – żadne z nich nie pracowało już dla ministerstwa – i przekazanie im ciała. Przyszła po niego kuzynka, Jenna. Harry'ego kompletnie nie zaskoczył jej szok, powoli otwierające się coraz szerzej oczy i jej wymioty. Zapytał, czy chciała poznać jakieś szczegóły dotyczące śmierci jej kuzyna, ale tylko pokręciła głową i odwróciła się od niego. W ogóle jej o to nie winił.

Kilku urzędników ministerstwa zachowywało się, jakby chcieli go przesłuchać, ale nie byli w stanie ustalić, nawet między sobą, kto powinien się za to zabrać, ani jak. Ostatecznie, zgodnie z wersją Harry'ego, Harry po prostu chronił Kierana. A Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii znajdował się obecnie w limbo, bo stracił zbyt wielu członków. To była po prostu ich najnowsza ofiara.

Ostatecznie, po bardzo oszołomionej godzinie, którą Harry spędził na przerzucaniu go między gabinetem Amelii Bones i jakimś w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, powiedziano mu, że może wrócić do domu.

Aportował się na sam skraj hogwardzkich osłon, na drodze do Hogsmeade, a w czasie spaceru zaczął przyzwyczajać się do rany w duszy, która bolała, jakby ktoś przebił mu ją sztyletem. Ostatecznie jednak uznał, że może to był miecz. Zgroza się w niej mieszała, ale w równych proporcjach z poczuciem winy i spanikowaną determinacją, by _nigdy_ więcej nie dopuścić do czegoś takiego.

Już dostał nauczkę po zabiciu z litości; Vera nauczyła go, jak sobie z tym radzić. Nie osunie się w depresję, nie w chwili, w której ludzie na nim polegali. Sam sprowadził tę sytuację na siebie i choć oglądanie się na nią i lamentowanie z całą pewnością w jakimś stopniu by go usatysfakcjonowały, to nie przydadzą mu się na dłuższą metę. Prędzej czy później ta rana przestanie boleć i stanie się po prostu kolejną blizną w jego duszy, napędzającą go i nie pozwalającą mu opaść z sił.

Harry nie był pewien, dzięki czemu właściwie trzymał się na nogach, kiedy dotarł do hali wejściowej: lekcjom z Sanktuarium, treningowi Lily, własnemu uporowi? Cokolwiek to było, podziałało. Oddychało mu się też już znacznie lepiej i był gotów na stawienie czoła innym. Użył zaklęcia komunikacyjnego, żeby dać znać Draconowi, Connorowi, Josephowi, McGonagall i pozostałym, że nic mu nie było, oraz streszczenie wydarzeń z zeszłej nocy. Pomagał fakt, że miał wcześniej okazję do obmycia się z całej krwi i flaków. To mu naprawdę pomogło.

Podniósł wzrok, kiedy zobaczył, że jakiś cień zastąpił mu drogę. To była McGonagall, która wyszła mu na spotkanie. Miała szarą twarz, jeszcze nigdy jej taką nie widział. A w rękach trzymała "Proroka Codziennego".

– Panie Pott... Harry – powiedziała. – Kazałam pozostałym pozostać na miejscach. Uznałam, że powinien pan usłyszeć o tym ode mnie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał cicho Harry. Nie miał jeszcze tego dnia szansy na zobaczenie pierwszej strony gazety. Zastanawiał się, czy zaraportowano śmierć Kierana. Czy wyszedł na wspólnika zbrodni? _Jeśli tak, to Willoughby jednak da radę zaciągnąć mnie przed sąd._

McGonagall nabrała głęboko tchu, po czym stanęła na baczność. Harry odniósł wrażenie, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, że tak pewnie wyglądała, kiedy zdawała Dumbledore'owi raport w czasie Pierwszej Wojny.

– Zadeklarowano otwarcie sezonu polowań na wilkołaki – powiedziała. – Każdego z nich można bezkarnie zabić, o ile zabójca zdoła potem udowodnić, że ofiarą był wilkołak. Aresztowano już Hawthorn Parkinson.


	32. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci: Wyciągnięcie ostrzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka odnośnie tytułu: "Wyciągnięcie ostrzy" to metafora "chwili otwartego konfliktu."

Na te wieści Harry naprawdę _chciał_ się załamać. Ale wiedział, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Przede wszystkim, nie był pewien, kiedy ponownie pozbierałby się do kupy. A nawet gdyby mu się to udało, to inni ludzie spróbowaliby go przytrzymać w miejscu i... zmusić do odpoczynku, czy coś. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Zmienił szok w kolejny bicz, który poganiał go do przodu. Wbił wzrok w twarz McGonagall.

– Czy wiemy, kto ją zdradził? – zapytał.

McGonagall pokręciła głową.

– Podobno aurorzy pojawili się u niej z samego rana i z miejsca aresztowali. Zabrano ją do Tullianum pod zarzutem wilkołactwa. Odebrano jej wszelkie prawa do majątku Parkinsonów. – Tu już McGonagall zacisnęła usta, przez co znacznie bardziej zaczęła przypominać surową profesorkę, do której był przyzwyczajony, po czym podała mu gazetę. – Tylko tyle napisano.

Harry przyjął od niej gazetę i przyjrzał się artykułowi. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall już powiedziała mu wszystko, co niezbędne; reszta to było zwykłe lanie wody, którym „Prorok” wypełniał deklaracje ministerstwa, żeby wydawały się mniej mdłe, niż w rzeczywistości. „Bezpieczeństwo publiczne” mieszało się przed jego oczami z „najlepszym sposobem na poradzenie sobie z tym tałatajstwem” i „dla dobra wilkołaków i wszystkich ludzi”. Harry zamrugał, kiedy zorientował się, że słowa zaczęły mu się powoli rozjeżdżać i pływać.

_Nie._

Kiwnął głową i oddał McGonagall „Proroka”.

– Porozmawiam o tym ze Scrimgeourem – powiedział.

Na twarzy McGonagall pojawił się nowy cień.

– Jesteś pewien, że to rozsądne, Harry? – zapytała. – To aresztowanie dopiero co się odbyło, możliwe że minister nie będzie w stanie niczego na nie poradzić, póki emocje w ministerstwie nieco nie opadną. Może za dzień, czy dwa...

– Nie. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Od tej chwili będzie znacznie gorszej. – Czuł, jak zmęczenie stara się zalać go niczym fala, ale zignorował je. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Miał nadzieję, że sprawy nie zajdą tak daleko. Ale zaszły i jeśli nie zdoła przekonać Scrimgeoura do natychmiastowego wycofania edyktu – a nie sądził, żeby miał na to jakiekolwiek szanse – to oznaczało, że przyjdzie mu urządzić powstanie przeciw ministerstwu. Starał się temu zapobiec, inni też się starali, ale widać niewystarczająco. – Uchwalili prawo, przez które _żaden_ wilkołak nie będzie mógł się czuć bezpiecznie, Madam. Nie zapomną o nim za dzień, czy dwa. Od tej pory to będzie wyłącznie narastać i jeśli nikt im się nie postawi, ponieważ każdy będzie tylko czekał, żeby zobaczyć co się stanie, albo ze strachu, to ministerstwo tylko będzie uchwalało _kolejne_ prawa przeciw wilkołakom. I kto wie, czego będą dotyczyły w następnej kolejności? Może nawet mrocznych czarodziejów. Przecież w książkach są spisane przedawnione prawa na ich temat.

– Nie uchwalą tego rodzaju praw, Harry – wyszeptała McGonagall, jakby starała się go pocieszyć. – Mroczni czarodzieje stanowią zbyt wielką część populacji i wciąż mają zbyt wielką kontrolę nad rządem. W porównaniu do mrocznych czarodziejów, wilkołaków jest naprawdę niewiele.

– Ale wilkołaki są w stanie szybko pomnożyć swoje ranki – powiedział ponuro Harry. – Zostały nam jeszcze dwie noce pełni, w czasie których wilkołaki będą mogły się przemieniać i siać wszelkiego rodzaju chaos i zniszczenie. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Madam, czy pani się wydaje, że tu kimkolwiek powodowała _racjonalność?_ Bo ja nie.

McGonagall odwróciła od niego wzrok. Harry wyczuwał w powietrzu jej strach i determinację, jakby przemawiała mu prosto do głowy. Martwiła się o swoją szkołę, martwiła się o to, co się stanie jej uczniom, jeśli spróbuje objąć stronę w tym konflikcie, albo zaoferować wilkołakom azyl.

Harry załapał ją za ramię i ścisnął.

– Nie proszę pani o wsparcie – powiedział. – Ma pani obowiązki, których mnie nie dotyczą. To, co robię, jest właściwie w tej sytuacji łatwiejsze, ponieważ nie muszę przejmować się setkami młodych czarodziejów, którzy na mnie polegają. Może pani odsunąć się ode mnie, Madam, i jeśli ktokolwiek panią zapyta, to z czystym sumieniem będzie mogła pani wyjaśnić, że nie robię tego za pani zgodą czy błogosławieństwem.

– Wciąż jesteś jednym z moich uczniów, Harry – powiedziała McGonagall, spinając się niczym urażony kot i do Harry'ego nagle dotarło, że źle zrozumiał źródło jej troski.

To ociepliło lód, który na jego duszy pozostawiło po sobie już kilka biczy. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Dziękuję, Madam, ale od tej chwili nie chcę, żeby pani musiała się tym przejmować. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu, jeśli w ogóle.

– Harry...

Łagodnie pokręcił głową i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

– _Pakuj_ rzeczy Harry'ego – powiedział wyraźnie. – _Accio._

Następnie musiał zaczekać chwilę, kiedy jego zaklęcie pakowało jego rzeczy do kufra, a drugie przywołało go do niego. Jak tylko kufer znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, Harry go zmniejszył i schował do kieszeni szaty. Jedyne, co pozostało mu jeszcze zabrać ze sobą, to była Błyskawica, która czekała na niego w szopie przy boisku quidditcha.

– Mam nadzieję, że Slytherin znajdzie w porę innego szukającego – powiedział McGonagall. – Bez obrazy dla pani domu, ale i tak chciałbym, żeby to mój wygrał puchar.

McGonagall dalej tylko mu się przyglądała.

– I proszę zająć się dla mnie Snape'em – dodał Harry, po czym zaczął obracać się w stronę drzwi.

– Czekaj. Harry... zaczekaj. – McGonagall mówiła te słowa, jakby były z niej wydzierane. – Nikogo ze sobą nie zabierzesz?

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Jeśli spełnią się moje podejrzenia i minister nie będzie w stanie mi pomóc, to skontaktuję się z paroma ludźmi i zapytam, czy nie chcieliby się do mnie przyłączyć – powiedział spokojnie. – Ale będą musieli zrobić to z własnego wyboru, a nie powodowani oburzeniem, jakie ich prawdopodobnie ogarnie na wieść o areszcie Hawthorn i otwartym polowaniu, co oznacza, że muszę dać im kilka dni do namysłu. W końcu to nie będzie _prosty_ wybór i wydaje mi się, że niektórzy z moich sojuszników, jak Snape, w ogóle nie będą w stanie go podjąć. Ale dla mnie już nie ma wyboru. – Podniósł lewe ramię, strząsając rękaw, żeby pokazać jej bliznę po formalnej przysiędze rodzinnej, jaką zawarł z Parkinsonami. Blizna piekła go i wyglądała na zaognioną. – W tej chwili nie powoduje mną już wyłącznie przysięga, którą złożyłem wilkołakom. Tu chodzi o obietnicę złożoną Parkinsonom. Hawthorn jest ostatnim członkiem tej rodziny, który w ogóle jeszcze żyje. – Harry podejrzewał, że może i powinien wliczyć w to Falco Parkinsona, ale nie sądził, żeby stary czarodziej tak naprawdę się liczył, inaczej nie byłby w stanie działać wbrew niemu. Poza tym, przysięga w żaden sposób nie wpływała na Henriettę, kiedy poznali się po raz pierwszy, a przecież należała do rodziny Bulstrode. – Wyruszam.

– Ale z pewnością pan Malfoy, czy pański brat... – powiedziała McGonagall, wciąż brzmiąc, jakby ktoś przywalił jej w głowę pałką pałkarza.

– Później z nimi o tym porozmawiam – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jak już wspomniałem, nie chcę żeby powodowały nimi niepotrzebne emocje. – _I chcę, żeby mieli dość czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym, co to tak naprawdę oznacza. Bycie moim bratem, czy kochankiem, nawet moim sojusznikiem, to jedno. Przyłączenie się do mnie w rewolcie to zupełnie co innego._

Kiwnął po raz ostatni do McGonagall, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył ścieżką do Hogsmeade, zahaczając po drodze o szopę ze sprzętem quidditcha. W międzyczasie jego umysł spokojnie rozważał miejsca, które mogłyby posłużyć mu za sanktuarium.

Posiadłości jego sojuszników odpadały, przynajmniej póki nie ustali, na ile chcieli się w to wplątać; prawdopodobnie tylko Hawthorn nie miałaby nic przeciwko, ale Harry byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Ogród nie był teraz pełen aurorów, a możliwe, że i niewymownych. Wataha kryła się w domach Blacków, ale Harry podejrzewał, że Tarcza Graniana, o ile faktycznie otrzymywali informacje od Falco i współpracowali z niewymownymi, już mogli przekazać komuś to jako pogłoskę. Nie zaatakują od razu, bo inwazja terenów wpływowej, czystokrwistej rodziny wciąż nie zostałaby odebrana najlepiej przez społeczeństwo, ale to może ulec zmianie w przeciągu paru następnych dni.

Dlatego też potrzebował miejsca, w którym będzie mógł ukryć się wraz ze swoją watahą, a które będzie mógł przygotować w przeciągu paru dni.

Harry poczuł, jak uśmiech delikatnie rozciąga mu usta. To w sumie pozostawiało mu tylko jedno wyjście.

Miał wrażenie, że jego emocje uległy zmianie. Już nie czuł się, jakby był zmuszany biczami do kroczenia przed siebie, teraz bardziej popychał go potężny podmuch wiatru, wskazujący gdzie znajduje się ostateczny cel tego wszystkiego.

Dotarł do granicy zewnętrznych osłon i aportował się, wyraźnie wyobrażając sobie wzgórza Leśnej Twierdzy.

* * *

Harry przybył do ministerstwa bez szczególnej fanfary, ale też nie próbując się z niczym kryć. Kiedy zbliżał się do wrót, zastanawiał się, jak ta wizyta się potoczy. Czy miał jeszcze jakichkolwiek sojuszników w ministerstwie? W tej chwili nie mógł być tego pewny.

Magia skakała wokół niego, przelewając się gęstymi falami, przez które czarodziej sprawdzający różdżki zagapił się na niego. Harry podniósł brew, zwracając mu uwagę, że pytanie go o różdżkę naprawdę nie ma sensu. Czarodziej szybko kiwnął głową i przepuścił go.

Harry ruszył w kierunku wind, które zabiorą go do gabinetu Scrimgeoura, przy okazji sięgając swoimi magicznymi zmysłami znacznie głębiej, niż kiedykolwiek miał na to odwagę w ministerstwie. Kiedy wyczuł delikatne ślady po zagrzebanych zaklęciach, wymamrotał inkantację, której dawno temu nauczył się od Millicenty.

– _Aspectus Lyncis._

Świat wokół zabłysł tak agresywnie, że zrobił się niemal biały. Harry powoli kiwnął głową. Kiedy przymrużył oczy, zdołał rozróżnić zagrzebane ślady po osłonach niewymownych. Nie były takie ciężkie do wykrycia, ale zrobiono je z zaklęć, których zwykle nie używa się w celach obronnych, w dodatku były tak mocno splecione z innymi, że Harry podejrzewał, że innych czarodziejów rozbolałyby oczy, nim nie rozróżniliby ich między sobą, w dodatku zakopano je tak głęboko, że większość ludzi nie doszukałaby się ich.

Harry zacisnął usta, ale i tak lekko się uśmiechnął. Wyglądało na to, że ich osłony były wszędzie i wibrowały od dźwięków, które zanosiły do jakiegoś miejsca, położonego pod ministerstwem. Podejrzewał, że niewymowni siedzieli w samym środku tej sieci i nasłuchiwali, a w ministerstwie nie istniało nic, czego by nie byli w stanie usłyszeć.

_A niech sobie słuchają,_ pomyślał, kiedy jechał windą na najwyższe piętro ministerstwa, a następnie wszedł do korytarza, który zaprowadzi go do gabinetu Scrimgeoura. _Niech sobie słuchają, póki im uszy nie zwiędną. Nie będę się krył._

Nie rozpoznał żadnego z aurorów przed drzwiami Scrimgeoura i zastanawiał się, czy to znaczy, że już złapano Wilmota. McGonagall nie wspomniała o planie departamentu do rozesłania zaklęcia wykrywającego wilkołaki, które otoczy każdego likantropa w Brytanii niebieską mgłą. Być może chcieli zaczekać z tym do końca pełni, albo informacje Kierana okazały się przestarzałe i jednak zdecydowano się na otwarcie sezonu polowań.

Harry wiedział, że będzie musiał być na to przygotowany, kiedy ruszą z tym planem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógłby po prostu udać się do gabinetu Amelii Bones i wyciągnąć wszystkie potrzebne mu informacje za pomocą legilimencji.

Ale nie chciał. Miał zamiar udać się na tę wojnę jak _vates_.

W miarę, jak szedł w kierunku gabinetu, para stojąca przy wejściu aurorów robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Harry zatrzymał się przed nimi i przyjrzał się uważnie. Obu było mężczyznami o wyjątkowo przeciętnej urodzie, ale jeden miał szaty z nieco lepszego materiału, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że jest czystokrwisty. Nie chciał ich zabijać.

– Potrzebuję zobaczyć się z ministrem – powiedział, pozwalając, by wąż złotego światła owinął mu się wokół ramion. Nie zaatakował, po prostu się im przyglądał, ale jeden z mężczyzn zaczął się wyraźnie pocić, przez co Harry doszedł do wniosku, że chyba spotkał się z fobią. – W tej chwili.

– W tej chwili ma innych gości – powiedział auror w nieco lepszych szatach. Drugi w dalszym ciągu nie spuszczał węża z oczu i wydał z siebie cichy gurgot, sugerujący że język przykleił mu się do podniebienia.

– Jakich gości? – zapytał Harry.

Po chwili się dowiedział, ponieważ albo minister nie wzniósł osłon blokujących dźwięki, albo zrobiły się dla nich za głośne. Co więcej, Harry znał ten głos.

– ...za daleko! Mam dość! Wiem, że musi mieć pan własne powody, ministrze, ale ja też mam swoje i już tak dłużej _nie mogę!_ To nie jest... nie o to chodzi w byciu aurorem! To właśnie była _ostatnia kropla!_ A skoro mimo to, może pan dalej tak sobie spokojnie siedzieć i niczego nie robić z sezonem polowań, twierdzić, że niczego pan nie może zrobić... – Wrzeszcząca osoba urwała, żeby głośno nabrać tchu, ale ciągnęła głosem, który w żaden sposób nie był łagodniejszy niż wcześniej. – To z przyjemnością przyjmie pan moją rezygnację.

Aurorzy odsunęli się, niczym para świetnie wytrenowanych tancerzy, kiedy ktoś otworzył drzwi na oścież. Z gabinetu wyszła Nimfadora Tonks, której czerwone włosy miały złotawe pasemka, a jej wielkie i niebieskie oczy iskrzyły się niczym błyskawice.

Zauważyła Harry'ego i zatrzymała się. Mrugała przez chwilę.

– Och – powiedziała wreszcie. – Eee. Właśnie przyłączyłam się do twojego rokoszu.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

– Wiem. Słyszałem – powiedział.

– I tak by mnie zwolnili za wrzeszczenie na ministra, nie? – mruknęła Tonks, podchodząc i łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Potknęła się po drodze, ale złapała za framugę i udało się jej nie wywrócić. Nawet na chwilę nie oderwała wzroku od Harry'ego. – No to kiedy wychodzimy?

– Jak tylko porozmawiam ze Scrimgeourem – powiedział Harry.

Tonks skrzywiła się, momentalnie transformując się z energicznej dziewczyny w kogoś znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznego.

– On jest _nie do zniesienia_ , Harry. Niczego tu nie załatwisz.

– Przecież muszę spróbować – powiedział Harry, po czym przypomniał sobie, że te osłony biegły wszędzie i nawet kilka minut czekania w korytarzu może wystawić Tonks na niebezpieczeństwo. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i skoncentrował się, zamykając oczy. Zaklęcie niewzruszenia wciekło jej do skóry i otoczyło lśniącą klatką fioletowego światła.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Tonks szturcha pręty.

– To po to, żeby wrogowie nie mogli cię tknąć, póki tu na mnie czekasz.

Tonks przełknęła ślinę, ale jej mina momentalnie zhardziała i Harry podejrzewał, że oto ma przed sobą doświadczoną w boju aurorkę.

– Jasne – powiedziała, po czym zeszła mu z drogi. Harry wszedł do gabinetu i łagodnym podmuchem wiatru zamknął drzwi za sobą.

Scrimgeour siedział za swoim biurkiem. Percy siedział za własnym, ukryty za osłoną, której większość ludzi prawdopodobnie nawet by nie wykryła. Patrzył wrogo na Harry'ego, a w ręce trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę. Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa i pokręcił głową. Nie chciał odcinać się również od Percy'ego, ale możliwe, że nie będzie miał innego wyjścia, zwłaszcza jeśli Scrimgeour miał zamiar oficjalnie wspierać sezon polowań, a Percy będzie się go trzymał.

– Ministrze – powiedział Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nachylając głowę. – Wie pan, czemu tu jestem.

Scrimgeour zerknął przelotnie na ściany. Harry prychnął. _Czyli zdaje sobie sprawę z osłon i boi się powiedzieć cokolwiek przy niewymownych? Cóż, ja się nie boję. Ale najlepszym sposobem na zniszczenie ich przewagi, to odebranie im dostępu do tajemnic._ Zerknął na ściany, znalazł nasłuchujące osłony niewymownych, lśniące między kamieniami i otworzył swój _dar absorbere_ Magia pomknęła wgłąb gardzieli i osłony zniknęły.

– Niewymowni pana zdradzili – powiedział Scrimgeourowi wprost. – Chcą, żeby wilkołaki łapano i zamykano w Tullianum, żeby mogli na nich eksperymentować. Już mają tam czterdzieści wilkołaków z Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. Każdy złapany osobnik w czasie sezonu polowań trafi w ich ręce. W międzyczasie będą wykorzystywać przerażenie, jakie wzbudza to polowanie, by szkodzić mi i każdemu, kto spróbuje się im postawić. Przecież opinia publiczna obecnie skupia się na wilkołakach, nie czarodziejach w szarych szatach. I czemu by nie miała? Obaj dobrze wiemy, jakiego rodzaju opozycja pojawi się wśród watah. Zaprzepaścił pan wszystkie próby, jakich podejmowaliśmy się, by utrzymać w Londynie spokój. Teraz alfy już _będą musiały_ zaatakować, choćby po to, żeby zapewnić własnym watahom bezpieczeństwo, ochronić je przed nadciągającymi łowami, znaleźć im nowe kryjówki. Pieprzeni niewymowni właśnie podpalili cały nasz świat. A jeśli pan mi nie pomoże, to zrobi się jeszcze gorzej, zwłaszcza jak dalej będzie pan czekał na dzień, kiedy postawienie się im nie będzie pana niczego kosztowało.

Twarz Scrimgeoura zrobiła się koloru prochu. Percy zerwał się na nogi, zerkając to na ministra, to na Harry'ego, niemal wibrując z nerwów.

– Zdjąłeś ich osłony – wyszeptał Scrimgeour.

Harry kiwnął głową, cały czas pilnując ścian. Niewymowni niebawem zaczną splatać nowe osłony, ale gabinet Scrimgeoura był tak daleko od Departamentu Tajemnic, jak to tylko mogło być możliwe w zasięgu ministerstwa. Osłony będą potrzebowały przynajmniej kilku chwil na odnowienie się, ale jak tylko się do nich zbliżą, to ponownie je zniszczy.

– Owszem. Przecież właśnie dlatego nie chciał pan rozmawiać ze mną otwarcie, prawda? Bo się pan ich boi?

– Ministrze – powiedział Percy, wychodząc zza biurka.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że Scrimgeour zdołał wreszcie wziąć się w garść. Złożył dłonie przed sobą.

– Owszem. – Przyjrzał się Harry'emu, jakby starał się go wycenić. – I co teraz planujesz zrobić? Zrównać Departament Tajemnic z ziemią?

Harry przymknął oczy i sięgnął w dół i na boki. Czuł pulsującą w ministerstwie magię, rozbiegającą się w tysiącach kierunków; większość z tych zaklęć znał, więc mógł je zignorować. Osłony prześlizgnęły się po jego świadomości, po czym zniknęły w tle. Chroniąca Tullianum magia zmieniła się w nic nie znaczące brzęczenie. Im bliżej znajdował się Departamentu Tajemnic, tym bardziej magia gęstniała i coraz częściej zaczęły pojawiać się w niej nieznane mu zaklęcia.

A w samym środku, w sercu tego wszystkiego, czekało coś, o co świadomość Harry'ego przywaliła, niczym w ścianę. Dało mu wrażenie umysłu chłodnego, bystrego i bezwzględnego łowcy. Łowca obrócił się i Harry wiedział, że został przyłapany.

Tylko raz doświadczył czegoś podobnego: kiedy stanął przed Labiryntem w Lux Aeternie. Umysł znacznie obszerniejszy i potężniejszy od dowolnego czarodzieja, obca magia, która nie uznaje kompromisów. Ale ta była znacznie bardziej dzika i nieznana, a Harry momentalnie zorientował się, że nie może z tym walczyć, jeszcze nie. Miało całe stulecia na obwarowanie się i rośnięcie w siłę. Najazd na Departament Tajemnic i zmierzenie się z nim, wyglądało obecnie na misję samobójczą.

_Przynajmniej na razie._

Otworzył oczy, starając się strząsnąć z siebie wrażenie, że spojrzenie łowcy podążyło za nim i przygląda się teraz jego umysłowi.

– Jeszcze nie. Ministrze, co znajduje się w środku Departamentu Tajemnic? Czy jest pan w stanie mi powiedzieć? Coś z innego świata? – Po ostatniej rozmowie ze Scrimgeourem wydawało mu się, że już znał na to odpowiedź, ale wolał się upewnić.

– Kamień – powiedział Scrimgeour. To on ich wybiera i to na niego składają wszystkie swoje przysięgi.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie był w stanie ustalić prawdziwej natury Kamienia z tego ulotnego spotkania świadomości, ale domyślał się, że to właśnie przez niego niewymowni ciągle go atakują. Przysięga złożona czemuś takiemu musiała być spełniana bez wahania. Jeśli Kamień uznał, że jego służący powinni stawiać się Harry'emu, to nie mieli innego wyjścia.

– Dlatego teraz ma pan wybór, ministrze – powiedział. – Albo wyrazi pan swój sprzeciw odnośnie sezonu polowań, albo pan tego nie zrobi. Powiedział pan Tonks, że tego nie zrobi. Dlaczego?

Scrimgeour skrzywił się i wydał z siebie bezsilne warknięcie. Harry, który akurat musiał zjeść osłony niewymownych, usiłujących sięgnąć w jego stronę, musiał przyznać, że był to imponujący dźwięk.

– Bo _tak niewiele_ mi brakuje – powiedział Scrimgeour, podnosząc dwa ściśnięte palce – do zostania figurantem w moim własnym ministerstwie. Jak tylko zrobię coś, co im się nie spodoba, Amelia Bones zrzuci mnie ze stołka. Jasne, nie sądzę, żeby sama utrzymała się zbyt długo na stanowisku ministra. Nie słuchałby jej żaden z szefów departamentów. Ale nie podoba im się też, że próbuję im rozkazywać, zwłaszcza bez jakichś układów, których ustalenie zajęłoby długie miesiące. A jak siądzie na tym stołku, to ministerstwo stanie w płomieniach. Wydaje ci się, że czarodziejski świat już płonie, Harry? To nic, w porównaniu do tego, co zajdzie, kiedy Amelia przejmie władzę.

– Wydaje mi się, że już zrobili z pana figuranta, skoro boi się ban zrobić cokolwiek nawet w obliczu takiej prowokacji – powiedział miękko Harry. – Nie rozumie pan tego, ministrze? Nie ma pan już nic do stracenia. Już nie może pan dłużej bawić się w cieniach w nadziei, że nikt nie zwróci na pana uwagi. Jeśli pan się postawi i zadeklaruje stan wojenny, to ma pan szansę...

– Na nie załatwienie kompletnie niczego – powiedział surowo Scrimgeour. – Harry, Wizengamot postanowił uchwalić sezon polowań w czasie sekretnego spotkania, o którym _nikt mnie nawet nie poinformował._ Nie zaprosili też kilku innych ludzi, którzy pewnie by się sprzeciwili, na przykład Gryzeldę Marchbanks. Ale w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie się im postawić, choćbym nie wiem, czego zrobił. W odwecie ogłoszą wotum nieufności, a Amelia zostanie ministrem tymczasowym. Już ci powiedziałem, czemu nie mogę do tego dopuścić.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

– Ale jeśli to prawda, proszę pana, to co ma pan zamiar osiągnąć, pozostając na stanowisku ministra?

Twarz Scrimgeoura zmieniła się, pokazując przerażającą radość, której Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej na niej nie widział.

– Ponieważ sezon polowań to początek końca – powiedział. – Posunęli się za daleko, przekroczyli zbyt wiele granic. Kilku _potencjalnych_ przyjaciół teraz wpadnie mi w ręce niczym dojrzałe owoce. Nie spodziewali się, że Wizengamot dopuści się do czegoś takiego. Teraz widzą, że nie cofnie się przed niczym. Jak tylko zyskam to poparcie, to będę mógł zacząć naciskać na szefów departamentów. Kilka nacisków tu i tam, a potem jeszcze popchnąć innych we właściwym kierunku i to wszystko runie. – Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Możemy opanować tę pożogę, nie dopuścić żeby się rozprzestrzeniła. Usuniemy Amelię ze stanowiska, a wraz z nią polecą członkowie Wizengamotu, którymi łatwo manipulować poprzez strach i wymienimy ich na nowych ludzi. Ale jeśli postawię się _od razu_ , to momentalnie zrobią ze mnie figuranta. Ale wystarczy, że chwilę zaczekam, to ich wszystkich dorwę. – Przymrużył oczy na Harry'ego. – No i oczywiście, że powiedziałem Tonks, że wspieram sezon polowań. Przecież nie jestem głupi.

Harry westchnął ciężko i zjadł kolejną osłonę. Zastanawiał się, czy Departament Tajemnic wysłał już jakichś niewymownych.

– A co niewymownymi, proszę pana? – zapytał. – Naprawdę wydaje się panu, że pozwolą na to wszystko? Tak długo, jak pozostanie pan na terenie ministerstwa, mogą skorzystać z artefaktów, zmuszając pana do zmiany zdania. A nowych członków Wizengamotu zawsze można skorumpować, przerazić, w ten sam sposób jak to zrobili z obecnymi. Nie wiem czemu, ale zależało im na otwarciu sezonu polowań. Nie pozwolą panu na zamknięcie go.

– Drugi dekret, jaki ustanowimy, będzie dotyczył składowania tak wielu magicznych artefaktów w jednym miejscu – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Ale pierwszy będzie oznaczał koniec sezonu polowań.

– Przykro mi, proszę pana – powiedział powoli Harry. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby to miało szansę podziałać. Pan wciąż chce działać w zakresie praw, przynajmniej pobieżnie – podejrzewał, że przynajmniej niektórzy sojusznicy, o których mówił Scrimgeour, będą skłonni do przekupienia innych do przejścia na ich stronę – a to znaczy, że niewymowni już pana pokonali pod tym względem.

Scrimgeour przymrużył oczy.

– No to _czego_ ty właściwie chcesz? Puczu? Rewolucji?

– Nie chcę tego w sensie pragnienia – powiedział Harry. – Ale tak, obawiam się, że bez tego się nie obejdzie.

Scrimgeour powoli pokręcił głową.

– Ja przecież nie robię tego dla władzy – powiedział. – Gdyby wydawało mi się, że istnieje choć cień szansy na to, że Amelia nie uszkodzi zanadto ministerstwa, albo że ktokolwiek inny objąłby moje stanowisko, to z miejsca rzuciłbym tę robotę w diabły i przyłączył się do ciebie. Ale nie mam takiej gwarancji.

Harry poczuł, jak zalewa go fala współczucia. Scrimgeourowi wciąż wydawało się, że niewiele zmieni się w jego świecie, że będzie w stanie przeprowadzać reformy, zamiast rewolucji. I być może nawet miał rację, przynajmniej na swoją własną skalę. Być może uda mu się dopilnować wybranej przez siebie ścieżki i pozałatwiać wszystko ze swojej strony.

Ale niczego nie zdoła zrobić, o ile Harry nie odwróci od niego uwagi niewymownych.

Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej Scrimgeour nie zatracił się we własnym przerażeniu na tyle, by ślepo wspierać sezon polowań. W dodatku, upomniał się, przecież od samego początku wiedział, że to nie wypali. Pozwolił, by możliwość współpracy z ministrem spopieliła mu się w umyśle, po czym pochylił głowę.

– Ja również nie robię tego dla władzy – powiedział. – Zrobię to, ponieważ uważam to za słuszne. Miłego dnia, ministrze. – Odwrócił się do drzwi, przy okazji zjadając kolejną osłonę. Przynajmniej Scrimgeour będzie miał kilka minut spokoju i prywatności, które pewnie wykorzysta na opanowanie się.

– Chyba nie idziesz do Tullianum, co? – Głos Scrimgeoura brzmiał na wyjątkowo zjeżony.

Harry obejrzał się na niego.

– Nie. – _Jeszcze nie._ Kiedy do tego dojdzie, Harry będzie potrzebował planu, który pozwoli mu odnieść sukces przy pierwszej próbie. _Być może_ , gdyby udał się od razu do Tullinum i spróbował uwolnić ponad czterdzieści jeden wilkołaków, to by mu się to nawet udało, ale niektórzy z nich z pewnością zginęliby po drodze, w dodatku mogliby przy tym ucierpieć niewinni pracownicy ministerstwa. W dodatku wciąż nie przygotował Leśnej Twierdzy. Harry najpierw będzie musiał tym się zająć, żeby jego ludzie mieli szansę tam żyć, a nie po prostu się kryć.

Ale przede wszystkim potrzebował informacji. Potrzebował planów. A do tego będzie potrzebował Tonks i Moody'ego, jak i każdego, kto byłby skłonny powiedzieć mu cokolwiek o ministerstwie.

Już spróbował skontaktować się z Hawthorn, ale bez powodzenia. To go w ogóle nie zdziwiło. Osłony w Tullianum nie dopuszczały nawet sów do więźniów. Z pewnością nie pozwolą też nikomu na rozmowę z nimi.

– Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – powiedział Scrimgeour, ale jego twarz powoli zaczynała się odprężać. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry powiedział, że nie idzie do Tullianum, Scrimgeour chyba doszedł do wniosku, że w ogóle nie planował włamania do więzienia. _Pewnie wciąż ciężko mu wyobrazić sobie, że faktycznie zbuntuję się przeciw ministerstwu._

– Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby to nie było konieczne – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł. Wiedział, że Scrimgeour będzie w stanie wyczuć, kiedy osłony w pełni wrócą. Niech sobie pracuje nad swoimi reformami i ministerstwem. To nie było zadanie Harry'ego.

Znalazł Tonks czekającą na niego w korytarzu. Ewidentnie nikt jej nawet nie zaczepił. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, a Harry kiwnął głową i złapał ją pod ramię.

– Zabiorę cię w miejsce, w którym będziesz bezpieczna – powiedział. – A potem będę musiał udać się do pewnego człowieka i zamienić z nim parę słów.

* * *

Osłony zadrżały, dając wszystkim znać, że Harry aportował się do rezydencji, ale Lucjusz się tego spodziewał. Jedyne, co trzymało go w niepewności, to ciekawość, o jaką konkretną pomoc poprosi go Harry. Tak czy inaczej, jego cena pozostanie taka sama. Lucjusz oparł się wygodniej i wrócił do czytania "Proroka Codziennego", nucąc pod nosem. _Koszmarne te wieści o otwarciu sezonu polowań, koszmarne po prostu._

Usłyszał kroki i podniósł wzrok. Harry stał w drzwiach biblioteki. Harry pochylił głowę.

– Lucjuszu.

– Harry. – Lucjusz przyglądał mu się. Oczy Harry'ego lśniły surową potęgą, której już dawno nie pozwalał tak swobodnie się wokół siebie unosić. Powietrze wokół niego _zaginało się_ , jakby stał w samym środku koszmarnego ukropu. Mgła magii była tak solidna, że Lucjusz miał problemy z zobaczeniem poprzez nią mebli i ścian. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Owszem – powiedział Harry, podchodząc o kilka kroków. Nie usiadł. Nie musiał. Lucjuszowi przyszło do głowy, że jeszcze za czasów Pierwszej Wojny Voldemort by usiadł, ale Mroczny Pan był w stanie sprawić, by każdy zajęty przez niego fotel przypominał tron. Harry nie był do tego zdolny i to nie tylko dlatego, że na każdym kroku promieniował _przekonaniem_ , że nie jest nikim specjalnym. Przynajmniej Lucjusz wiedział, że Harry nie będzie go torturował. To była pocieszająca myśl. – Słyszałeś już o wieściach, jak widzę.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową.

– Chcę poprosić, żebyś pracował dla mnie z głębi ministerstwa. – Harry wbił w niego spojrzenie. – Zniechęcał ludzi od brania udziału w sezonie polowań, stawiał się niewymownym, oraz wymieniał się przysługami w zamian za tak wiele informacji, jak tylko zdołasz. Potrzebuję palca przy pulsie ministerstwa, a sam nie będę w stanie pojawić się tam przez jakiś czas.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego. – Z przyjemnością podejmę się tego dla ciebie, Harry.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry z ulgą, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku drzwi.

– _Jeśli_ – powiedział Lucjusz.

Zobaczył, jak plecy Harry'ego spinają się. Ukrop rozlał się po bibliotece, zmieniając się w ból. Lucjusz skrzywił się i potarł czoło. Im więcej czasu spędzał w otoczeniu Harry'ego, tym rzadziej miewał te migreny. Przynajmniej nigdy nie trwały długo.

– Jesteś moim sojusznikiem – powiedział Harry, nie obracając się.

– Przecież wiem – powiedział Lucjusz, a przez ciągle nasilający się ból, jego ton wyszedł znacznie ostrzejszy, niż zamierzał. Szybko naprostował ten błąd. – Jestem, Harry, oczywiście że tak. Będę przestrzegał przysiąg przymierza. Ale wykorzystywanie kontaktów Malfoyów dla własnych korzyści to zupełnie co innego. Zwłaszcza wobec czegoś, co nieszczególnie mnie... interesuje, jak na przykład problem wilkołaków.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie.

– Chodzi ci o to, że nie ma w tym zysku dla twojej rodziny.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ktoś musi myśleć o takich sprawach, Harry. Narcyza nieczęsto to robi. Draco jest na to za młody.

– Wymień swoją cenę – powiedział Harry.

– Chcę, żebyś wycofał swoje poparcie wobec Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii – powiedział Lucjusz. – Nie poproszę cię, żebyś wyrzucił mugolaków – ciężko mu to przyszło, ale zdołał w porę przypomnieć sobie właściwe słowo – z Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, albo żebyś przestał walczyć o ich prawa. Ale stwierdzenie, że nie ma między nami żadnych różnic i udzielanie im praw wyłącznie przez wzgląd na to, jest skazane na porażkę. Daj ludziom po cichu znać, że tak naprawdę wcale nie wierzysz w tę teorię. Wyszepcz właściwe słowa do właściwych uszu. Przypomnij im, że masz czystokrwistego partnera, że może i wyrzekłeś się swojego nazwiska, ale jesteś potomkiem czystokrwistej linii, że obecnie jesteś legalnym dziedzicem bardzo starej rodziny. Podejrzewam, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, zaakceptowanie nazwiska Black może okazać się konieczne. To będzie prosty gest, ale wiele osiągniesz za jego pomocą.

– Istnieje z tym pewien problem, panie Malfoy – powiedział Harry, zaciskając szczęki, podczas gdy magia zafalowała wokół niego. Lucjusz w dalszym ciągu się nie bał. Harry nie szykował się do rzucenia _Crucio._ Znał te sygnały ostrzegające. – _Wierzę_ w teorię.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się cicho.

– I wierzysz, że nowa teoria jest warta porzucenia tysięcy lat kultury i rytuałów?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry. – Tańce, rytuały, tradycje nazewnictwa, kruczki prawne... wszystko to jest bezcenne i powinno być chronione. Szanowane. Ale _oznacza_ to, że czystokrwiste rodziny nie mają prawa już twierdzić, że istnieje jakaś genetyczna różnica. Jeśli ktoś, kto nie urodził się, otoczony przez tę kulturę, chce się jej nauczyć, to powinien zostać zaakceptowany z otwartymi ramionami, jako pełnoprawny czarodziej, czy czarownica, równie otwarcie co ktoś taki jak Draco.

Lucjusz musiał opanować swój gniew. Nie tylko Harry był nierozsądnie uparty, ale _ośmielił się_ porównać jakąś wytrenowaną, szlamowatą małpę do rodziny Lucjusza. Już porównanie do Rosierów mniej by zabolało.

– I do tego właśnie nie chcę dopuścić – wymamrotał Lucjusz, pilnując, by jego głos pozostał spokojny. – Istnieje różnica. Rozgłoś, że stajesz po naszej stronie, że akceptujesz naszą kulturę i chcesz się stać jej częścią, a do mugolaków wyciągasz dłoń wyłącznie ze względów politycznych, a nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak wiele zyskasz – nie tylko moją pomoc w ministerstwie, ale też pomóc czystokrwistych rodzin z innych magicznych społeczności, które obecnie się wahają, niepewni twoich przekonań.

Harry odetchnął ciężko, nie spuszczając go z oczu. Lucjusz czekał. Był przekonany, że wygra. Nie prosił Harry'ego o poświęcenie, które skrzywdziłoby kogokolwiek innego, a chłopcu przecież i tak nie zależało na potędze swojego imienia i reputacji. Dla dobra sprawy przyjmie nazwisko Blacków, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy ze wszystkich reperkusji.

– Nie – powiedział Harry.

Lucjusz zamarł. Nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą wydawało mu się, że usłyszał.

– Że co proszę?

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Nie zrobię tego. Wspieram Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, Lucjuszu, jak i wnioski do jakich dochodzi, oraz zmiany jakie dzięki niej zajdą w naszym świecie. Jeśli przez to nie otrzymam od ciebie pomocy, to się bez niej obejdę. Miłego dnia. – Kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął wychodzić z biblioteki.

– Czyli zmiana nazwiska byłaby dla ciebie zbyt wielkim poświęceniem? – zastanowił się na głos Lucjusz, nie zmieniając swojej postawy. Lekcje, które otrzymał od ojca, nie poszły w las.

_Nawet jeśli był tylko półkrwi._ Ale Lucjusz miał już wprawę w przyduszaniu tej konkretnej myśli, więc teraz zrobił to bez namysłu.

Harry zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię.

– Do ciebie chyba nie dociera, co proponuję, Lucjuszu – powiedział. – _Otwartą_ rewoltę przeciw ministerstwu. _Otwarty_ sprzeciw wobec sezonu polowań. _Otwarte_ chronienie wilkołaków i każdego, kto zechce się do mnie przyłączyć. Przymierze Słońca i Cienia pozostaje tym, czym zawsze było – organizacją zachęcającą do myślenia. Ale to jest początek rewolucji.

Lucjusz czuł, jakby wszystko wokół niego zaczynało się przechylać, a w dole czekała na niego otchłań. To nie było miłe przeżycie. Ostatnim razem czuł się w ten sposób, kiedy Draco przybył do niego i zażądał zaakceptowania jako magicznego dziedzica.

Harry musiał zauważyć jakieś drgnięcie na jego twarzy, ponieważ uśmiechnął się, a jego mina wyglądała dziko.

– Właśnie. To początek końca. Wreszcie posunęli się za daleko. Przez jakiś czas nie wrócę do Hogwartu. Będę przebywał w sanktuarium wraz z tymi, którzy są skłonni przyłączyć się do mnie. – Odetchnął głęboko i ostrożnie, nawet przez chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu Lucjusza. – Wiedziałem, że nie byłbyś jednym z nich, dlatego też nie chciałem cię prosić o nic więcej. Twoja odmowa utrudnia mi nieco zadanie, ale z pewnością nie czyni go niemożliwym. I tak sobie poradzę.

Lucjusz wyobraził sobie wszystko, nad tym tak ciężko pracował wyrwane z korzeniami i nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed warknięciem. _Nie miało do tego dojść. Harry miał tylko nieco spanikować, wystarczająco, żeby Lucjusz mógł nim odpowiednio pokierować. Wciąż miał pozostać w granicach, które zawsze sobie wytyczał._

Jego głos i tak miękki niczym śnieżny puch.

– I nie obawiasz się, że wykraczasz w ten sposób poza swoje obowiązki _vatesa?_

Harry zaśmiał się. Dźwięk ten brzmiał jak wiatr tańczący pośród wierzchołków drzew.

– Z pewnością nie. Jeśli nikt nie postawi się temu sezonowi polowań, to rozpocznie on kompletnie nową opresję wolnej woli i to takiego rodzaju, którego nie widzieliśmy już od czterechset lat. Wolno mi odpowiadać naciskiem, kiedy ktoś tłamsi czyjąś wolną wolę. Właśnie wtedy porzucają swoją możliwość do robienia co im się żywnie podoba.

Lucjusz przyglądał mu się. Harry rzucił mu kolejny, drapieżny uśmiech, po czym aportował się. To był dar, który Lucjusz zaoferował mu pod koniec ich tańca sojuszu – podłączenie Harry'ego do osłon rezydencji, dzięki czemu mógł wchodzić do niej i wychodzić według woli, niczym członek rodziny.

Lucjusz jeszcze nigdy wcześniej równie mocno nie żałował swojego daru.

Przez chwilę tylko siedział i oddychał. Następnie odezwał się do lewego nadgarstka, recytując zaklęcie komunikacyjne, wynalezione przez Charlesa Rosiera–Henlina.

Głos Dracona rozległ się w chwilę później.

– Harry? _Harry._ Dzięki Merlinowi. Potrzebuję...

– Draconie, tu twój ojciec.

Jego syn zamknął się.

Lucjusz ciągnął dalej, poniekąd żałując, że jednak do niego nie fiuknął. Chciał zobaczyć twarz Dracona. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że zanim zdołałby zorganizować taką rozmowę, zanim jego syn dotarłby do dowolnego kominka, nawet do tego znajdującego się w gabinecie dyrektorki, czy kwaterach Severusa, Harry mógłby już rozmówić się z Draconem, który w wyniku takiej rozmowy podjąłby koszmarne w skutkach decyzje.

– Harry rozpoczął rokosz przeciw ministerstwu, przeciw tradycjom czystokrwistych, przeciw wszystkiemu, co jest słuszne i prawdziwe – poinformował swojego syna. – Wspiera Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię do stopnia, który zniszczy naszą kulturę i sprawi, że staniemy się nie do odróżnienia od szlam. Odrzucił kompletnie rozsądny kompromis, jaki mu zaoferowałem. _Posłuchaj mnie, Draconie._ Zakazuję ci przyłączać się do niego w tym szalonym rokoszu.

– Ojcze – powiedział słabym głosem Draco – jeśli próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że mam zerwać zaręczyny...

– Absolutnie nie – powiedział Lucjusz. Nie chciał, żeby jego rodzina straciła wszelki wpływ nad Harrym, a do tego właśnie dojdzie, jeśli zacznie naciskać o przerwanie rytuału, bez względu na to, czy Draco się na to zgodzi, czy nie. Ale jeśli ruszy do boku Harry'ego wbrew wyraźnemu zakazowi od swojego ojca, to zerwie swoje więzi z Malfoyami. Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Draco nie tylko był jego dziedzicem, był też jego synem i to się nie zmieni. – Chcę, żebyś wrócił do boku Harry'ego, jak tylko się opamięta. Ale póki to nie nastąpi, chcę żebyś trzymał się od niego z daleka. Nie stawaj po jego stronie w tym konflikcie. Nie przyłączaj się do niego, nie podnoś różdżki na ministerstwo. Nie ogłaszaj publicznie swojego niezadowolenia z powodu sezonu polowań, czy aresztu pani Parkinson.

– Ojcze – wyszeptał Draco.

– Draconie, wydaję ci rozkaz w imię Lucjusza i Abraxasa – powiedział Lucjusz, powołując się na starą, formalną terminologię. – Pod groźbą wydziedziczenia.

Oddech szybko i głośno uciekał Draconowi z płuc. Lucjusz czekał. Wiedział, że wygra. Miałby więcej wątpliwości, gdyby Harry dorwał Dracona pierwszy, albo gdyby Draco zaczął się z nim wykłócać, popuszczając lejce swojemu impulsywnemu temperamentowi. Ale miał kontrolę nad rozmową, ponieważ jako pierwszy wysunął groźbę.

– R–rozumiem – powiedział wreszcie Draco.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Lucjusz i zakończył zaklęcie komunikacyjne, ponieważ nie mieli już sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia. Jego tętno uspokoiło się do reszty, kiedy sięgnął z powrotem po książkę o zaklęciach kontroli umysłu. Sprawy pod względem Harry'ego nie potoczyły się, jak miał na to nadzieję, ale skoro nie był w stanie znaleźć w tym wszystkim żadnego zysku dla rodziny, to przynajmniej ograniczy potencjalne szkody.

_Jaka szkoda, że coś takiego przytrafiło się Hawthorn,_ pomyślał. _Naprawdę, straszna szkoda._

* * *

Narcyza stała za drzwiami biblioteki, póki nie upewniła się, że Lucjusz zakończył rozmowę przez zaklęcie komunikacyjne, póki szelest przewracanych stron nie zasygnalizował jej, że wrócił do czytania. Wówczas odwróciła się i ruszyła po schodach do pokoju.

Miała bardzo wyprostowane plecy, a jej kark był niemal boleśnie sztywny. Ale jak tylko dotarła do pokoju, mogła zamknąć drzwi za sobą i oprzeć o nie głowę, co ściągnęło nieco jej ciężaru z barków. Zamknęła oczy.

Zastanawiała się, czy Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że nigdy nie dowie się o tym, jak zagroził Draconowi, czy też może planował później przyjść i ją o wszystkim powiadomić, dodając do swoich słów miód, by załagodzić wieści.

Zastanawiała się, jakim cudem nie zauważył swojej zbytniej pewności siebie, bo Draco przecież powiedział tylko, że zrozumiał, a nie że go posłucha, a nawet Lucjusz nigdy nie musiał przechodzić testu, przez jaki właśnie przeprowadzał własnego syna, zmuszając go do wyboru między rodziną a kochankiem.

Zastanawiała się, czy Lucjuszowi naprawdę wydawało się, że Narcyza w żaden sposób tego nie skomentuje i po prostu będzie odgrywała swoją rolę cichej, posłusznej żony, jak to mugolki mają w zwyczaju.

Narcyza otworzyła oczy i przeszła przez pokój. To było jedyne miejsce w domu, do którego Lucjusz nigdy nie wchodził bez wyraźnego zaproszenia, ale ponieważ i tak przebywał tu wyjątkowo często, prawdopodobnie wychodził z założenia, że dobrze wiedział, gdzie co leży. Nie wiedział, a może po prostu zapomniał o kufrze, stojącym na samym dnie jej szafy.

Narcyza spojrzała na kufer. Nosił jej panieńskie inicjały, a nie te, które otrzymała po małżeństwie i zawierał w sobie wiele wspomnień. Matka podarowała mu go, kiedy wyjechała do Hogwartu, podenerwowana, ale nie _nazbyt_ podenerwowana, bo kierowało nią przekonanie, że przecież wyląduje w Slytherinie, w którym już miała dwie siostry. Był wykonany z polerowanego hebanu, obok zamka znajdowały się inicjały napisane srebrnymi literami i nikt poza Narcyzą nie był w stanie go otworzyć.

Otworzyła go teraz. Był rozpakowany, poza jedną, złożoną, zielono–złotą suknią. Narcyza trzymała tam wiele swoich drobiazgów, kiedy jeszcze wydawało jej się, że jedna z koszmarnych kłótni, jakie często wybuchały na samym początku ich małżeństwa, sprawi, że Lucjusz w końcu odeśle ją do domu. Wychodziła z założenia, że nie będzie miała okazji do pełnego spakowania się, a i tak chciała mieć przy sobie coś ładnego do ubrania.

Im bardziej rozwijało się jej zaufanie wobec Lucjusza, tym więcej ubrań i drobiazgów wyjmowała z kufra.

Poza tą suknią.

Narcyza zamknęła wieko i odwróciła się. Czekała. Musiała zaczekać. Już podjęła decyzję, ale co z tego wyjdzie będzie musiało zostać zdeterminowane przez kogoś innego.

Zastanawiała się, kiedy wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła ćwiczyć zaklęcia do pojedynków, jakim cudem Lucjusz _nigdy_ nie zauważył, że wszystkie ich najbardziej zajadłe walki dotyczyły Dracona i w dodatku wygrała je wszystkie – jakie nadać mu imię, żeby wysłać go do Hogwartu, a nie do Durmstrangu, żeby opóźnić mu trening z rytuałów czystokrwistych, póki nie będzie w odpowiednim wieku, by go nie załamały. Zastanawiała się, czemu Lucjuszowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że w sytuacji, w której musiałaby wybrać stronę swojego męża, albo syna, momentalnie stanęłaby po stronie syna.

Kochała Lucjusza, co do tego nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Ale Dracona po prostu kochała bardziej.

* * *

Draco miał wrażenie, że świat zamienił się w jakąś szaloną karuzelę, a on nawet nie zauważył kiedy. Leżał po środku swojego łóżka, łóżka które jeszcze wczoraj dzielił z Harrym. Zdążył się już poddać i przestał prosić Harry'ego o zabranie go ze sobą do Dracznego Dworu, gdzie mógłby pomóc przy ochronie Morogolusa. Harry odmówił i wyjaśnił swoje powody. Były to naprawdę dobre powody. Czy też wydawały się takie jeszcze wczoraj, kiedy Draco wciąż dąsał się o ich ostatnią kłótnię o brata Harry'ego i jego dziewczynę. Zasnął, przekonany że z samego rana zobaczy Harry'ego i zastanawiając się, czy Harry w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dracona doprowadzało już _do szału_ to jego ciągłe powstrzymywanie się przed wybuchami gniewu. Czemu Harry zawsze musiał być tak wściekle rozsądny? Draco chciał zobaczyć blask gniewu w jego oczach, choćby dlatego, że ten gniew mógłby w pewnym momencie przerodzić się w podniecenie.

A teraz.

A teraz.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy może los uznał go za zanadto zaślepionego. W pełni skupił się na kłótniach z Potterem, flirtowaniu z Michaelem akurat do stopnia, który podsycałby jego zainteresowanie, ale bez łamania mu serca, wściekaniu się na to, jaką koszmarną _zdzirą_ była dziewczyna Pottera, czy też wreszcie naciskaniu na Harry'ego, póki nie wytrącił go z równowagi i musiał przyznać, że jednak jest w nim coś ludzkiego. Czy to było za mało w skali całego cierpienia, jakie przeżyli do tej pory? Czyżby za mocno kusił los?

I teraz to wszystko zostało mu odebrane – nie przez zabicie Harry'ego, czy zranienie Dracona, ale poprzez rozkaz, po którym musiał wybrać między kochankiem i rodziną.

Draco wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie chciałby, żeby Draco kiedykolwiek czuł się zmuszony do podjęcia tego rodzaju decyzji. Bez wahania powiedziałby Draconowi, że powinien wybrać rodzinę, ponieważ rokosz Harry'ego przeżyje bez Dracona, podczas gdy gniew Lucjusza Malfoya może im szkodzić do końca życia. Harry by tego nienawidził. Chciałby mieć Dracona przy sobie, ale wciąż uważałby, że Draco sam powinien podjąć tę decyzję. I tu nie chodziło nawet do końca o jego zasady jako _vatesa_. Harry po prostu uważał własne powody, przez które chciałby Dracona u swojego boku, jako mniej ważne od powodów, przez które Draco wolałby pozostać tam, gdzie był teraz.

A jego ojcu nawet nie wydawało się, że tu istnieje jakakolwiek decyzja do podjęcia, inaczej przycisnąłby Dracona, żądając wyraźnej obietnicy.

To oznaczało, że to naprawdę mógł być wybór Dracona.

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był równie przekonany, że tak wiele zależało od jego woli i nigdy wcześniej nie był równie pewny, że nie ma pojęcia, jaka decyzja będzie właściwa. W tym momencie nie był Malfoyem. Nie był kochankiem, czy przyjacielem Harry'ego, co było rolą, która definiowała ostatnich pięć lat jego życia. Był sobą. Czuł się, jakby stał na szczycie góry, oświetlony przez słońce, którego promienie były bezlitosne i zamiast podziwiać widoku, Draco nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy naokoło też bardzo wyraźnie są w stanie go zobaczyć.

Ta decyzja wszystko zmieni, bez względu na to, jakiej by nie podjął. Ta decyzja wyrwie z niego jeszcze więcej zdziecinnienia. Już to robiła.

Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach i po prostu tam leżał, oddychając głęboko.


	33. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty: Zwane Leśną Twierdzą, zwane Starożytną Doliną

Minerwa piła herbatę. Wyglądała przy tym wyjątkowo dostojnie. Nikt jej nie widział, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Rodzice powiedzieli jej kiedyś, że jak ma jakoś wyglądać, to powinna przynajmniej wyglądać dostojnie, a w tej chwili Minerwa obawiała się, że nawet jej „jakoś” powoli robiło się pozbawione znaczenia. Dlatego piła. Filiżanka drżała jej w dłoni, grożąc zalaniem palców gorącą herbatą.

Odłożyła ją na spodek i obrzuciła ponurym spojrzeniem.

– Zrobi co będzie w jego mocy.

Minerwa była rada, że nie trzymała już filiżanki, inaczej zalałaby się herbatą przez nagłe pojawienie Godryka. Cień założyciela patrzył na nią zarówno surowo, jak i z nadzieją.

– Przecież wiem – wypaliła. – Nie o to się martwię. Wciąż istnieje możliwość, że to nie wystarczy, a on nie zajmie się tą wojną jak należy, jak to robił przy innych okazjach. Spróbuje walczyć defensywnie, a nie ofensywnie. Ostatnim razem, kiedy musiał znieść oblężenie, nie poradził sobie z tym najlepiej.

– Tym razem nie będzie przytłoczony żałobą – mruknął Godryk. – Ani otoczony ludźmi, którzy winią go o wszystko.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie wyraz, który zobaczyła na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy powiedziała mu o Hawthorn. Przez chwilę jego oczy wydawały się przeraźliwie puste, jakby patrzyła w dół studni, albo w oczy Voldemorta. A potem zobaczyła, jak wina i pogarda do samego siebie, z którymi tak dobrze zapoznała się pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego, wypełzają na wierzch. I nagle zmieniły się, z przerażającą wręcz prędkością, w determinację.

– Wydaje mi się, że transmutował swój żal – powiedziała cicho Godrykowi. – Teraz korzysta z niego do napędzania się.

Założyciel zamrugał, po czym rozłożył ręce.

– Ale to chyba _dobrze_ , prawda?

Minerwa nie była w stanie wyjaśnić, czemu uważała to za coś złego. Z całą pewnością byłaby dumna, gdyby zobaczyła to u jednego ze swoich Gryfonów. W dodatku to był zdecydowanie zdrowszy wybieg od tego, z którego Harry skorzystał ostatnim razem, kiedy się o coś obwiniał.

A mimo to niepokój pozostał.

A wraz z nim rozgoryczone odkrycie, przez które przecierpiała, kiedy patrzyła Harry'emu w oczy: nie byłaby w stanie mu pomóc bez wystawiania na zagrożenie swojej szkoły, czy pozycji, na którą naprawdę ciężko pracowała, ale gdyby tylko poprosił, to spróbowałaby zrobić... cokolwiek. Nie wiedziała, co by to właściwie miało być, ale z pewnością zostałoby zrobione.

Skrzywiła się w kierunku herbaty.

Nieprzyjemnie było dojść do wniosku, zwłaszcza po Albusie i świadomości, że jeśli ona nie zajmie się uczniami Hogwartu, to nikt tego nie zrobi, że znalazła sobie kolejnego przywódcę, za którym była gotowa ruszyć bez namysłu.

* * *

Harry'ego zaskoczyło tempo, z jakim południowe gobliny znalazły mu oddzielny pokój, zwłaszcza że nie przyszedł, by zobaczyć się z _hanarz_ , czy też omówić z nimi politykę goblinów, ale by otworzyć nowe konto. Podejrzewał jednak, że mogą czegoś od niego potrzebować, dlatego też uprzejmie pochylił głowę, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła _hanarz._ W ogóle się nie zmieniła od ich ostatniego spotkania, jej skóra wciąż była ciemnoszara, jej oczy bystre, a na karku nosiła srebrny łańcuch. Harry trzymał go na oku. Miał okazję zobaczyć, jak jej magia pracuje z wtopionymi w jej skórę okowami. Jeśli chciała go o coś oskarżyć, skrzywdzić go za coś, to prawdopodobnie zrobi to właśnie za pomocą tych łańcuchów.

– Harry.

Harry poderwał z zaskoczeniem wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby tak się do niego zwróciła – ale też z drugiej strony, nie widział się z nią odkąd wyrzekł się nazwiska. Kiwnął głową.

– Tak?

_Hanarz_ nachyliła się nad kamiennym stołem, który znajdował się między nimi. Jej ochroniarze nosili łuki i kołczany, a ich karki spinały ciężkie ozdoby, ale nie zareagowali, kiedy ich przywódczyni zbliżyła się do niego. Harry podejrzewał, że nie uważają go za zagrożenie, ponieważ uwolnił południowe gobliny z pomocą kilku czarodziejów i rytuału, który wymagał ich kooperacji.

– Wiemy, co oznacza twoja walka z ministerstwem i uwalnianie wilkołaków – powiedziała.

Harry zagapił się, zanim zdążył się opanować. Zastanawiał się, czy dowiedzieli się tego z artykułu w gazecie, czy też może wywnioskowali coś z faktu, że pojawił się, kiedy powinien przebywać w Hogwarcie. A może mieli swoje własne, magiczne sposoby.

– To oznacza, że znajdę się w samym środku rokoszu – powiedział, przytakując. – Nie przybyłem tu, by was w to wciągać, _hanarz._ Chcę tylko upewnić się, że nie zamrożą kont bankowych Blacków, dlatego chcę przelać pieniądze do nowego, prywatnego skarbca.

– Mamy dla ciebie podarunki – powiedziała goblinka, jakby go nie słyszała. Zdjęła z siebie krawędź okrywającej ją szaty, a zrobiony z ciemnego żelaza łańcuch, który owijał się wokół jej prawego barku i szyi, wzniósł się. Harry patrzył jak drży, tętni i szumi. A potem nagle wystrzelił w jego kierunku, a fala dźwięku pomknęła mu nad głową, przez co Harry musiał odskoczyć mu z drogi. Obejrzał się, ale nie zobaczył niczego względnie oczywistego, bo fala uderzyła w kamień, najwyraźniej minęła go jakby nie istniał i pole ciała dalej.

– Co to było? – zapytał, obracając się z powrotem.

– Zew – powiedziała _hanarz_ – który da znać wszystkim, którzy go nasłuchują, że _vates_ walczy o prawa magicznych stworzeń i potrzebuje pomocy. Zareagują na niego wyłącznie ci, którzy sami tego chcą. Niesłyszalny dla ludzkich uszu – dodała – bez względu na to, jakby nie spróbowali go nasłuchiwać. – Harry, który już otwierał usta, zamknął je z powrotem, kiwając głową. Obawiał się, że niewymowni mogliby użyć jakiegoś artefaktu do przechwycenia zewu, bo wówczas zaatakowaliby sojuszników, starających się do niego dostać.

– Drugi dar przechowywaliśmy dla ciebie – powiedziała _hanarz_. – Otrzymaliśmy go od kogoś, kto przyszedł do nas, okazując podziw i szacunek. Uszanowaliśmy jej prośbę.

Pstryknęła palcami, co zabrzmiało jak przełamanie gałązek, a jeden ze strażników podszedł i podał im niewielką skrzynię. Harry rozpoznał jednak gringocką pieczęć i podejrzewał, że została powiązana z jakimś skarbcem, gotowa do pobierania z niego pieniędzy, póki właściciel nie każe jej przestać. Strażnik otworzył ją i Harry zamrugał. W środku, zamiast monet, które się spodziewał, zobaczył kamienie szlachetne – małe diamenty, niewielkie rubiny, drobiazgowo wykonane bransolety ze srebra i złota, które nie były magiczne, ale tak wspaniale wykonane, że można by sprzedać je za kolosalne pieniądze. Harry ponownie zamrugał, tym razem by pozbyć się nieco powidoków.

– Henrietta Bulstrode nam to zostawiła – powiedziała _hanarz._ – Zgodnie z przysięgą wieczystą, o którą ją poprosiłeś, przekazała połowę swojego majątku na założenie sanktuarium lelków wróżebników. Resztę pozostawiła tobie, ponieważ córka niczego od niej nie chciała.

– Czemu kamienie szlachetne? – wyszeptał Harry.

– Sprzedamy je dla ciebie – powiedziała _hanarz._ – Pieniądze ze sprzedaży trafią na nowe konto, które nie będzie powiązane ani z tobą, ani z nią – goblińskie konto. W ten sposób upewnimy się, że ministerstwo nie będzie w stanie cię powstrzymać, nawet jeśli zdołają zamrozić większość twojego ludzkiego majątku. – Skrzywiła się lekko. – Z przyjemnością zaoferujemy te klejnoty urzędnikom ministerstwa.

Harry odetchnął.

– Naprawdę dziękuję, _hanarz._ To znacznie więcej, niż się...

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam.

_Hanarz_ skinęła na goblina, który przyprowadził tu Harry'ego. Harry sobie poniekąd sprawę, że ten goblin cały czas za nim stał. Teraz wybiegł z pokoju i wrócił dopiero po chwili. Jego stopy cicho plaskały o kamienną podłogę. Harry przyjrzał się przyniesionemu przez niego przedmiotowi. Niecodziennie miał styczność z czymś tak ciemnym i o tak zakrzywionym kształcie, ale po chwili zorientował się, że patrzy na róg, wyrzeźbiony z czarnego kła jakiegoś zwierzęcia i obity srebrem.

– Co to jest? – wyszeptał, podnosząc róg. Zauważył, że goblin trzymał go z wyjątkowym szacunkiem. Róg okazał się niebywale lekki i poruszał mu się w dłoni niczym tancerz.

– Za pomocą tego rogu możesz wezwać nas na pomoc – powiedziała _hanarz._ – Jego zew minie wszelkie kamienie i głazy. Wolelibyśmy wciąż nie wychodzić z ukrycia, ponieważ wciąż szykujemy się do ujawnienia naszej wolności, ale jesteś _vatesem_ i uwolniłeś nas, co oznacza, że jesteś równie mocno nasz, co czyjkolwiek. – Kiwnęła w kierunku rogu. – Został wyrzeźbiony z rogu karkadanna, bestii na które polowaliśmy w czasach, kiedy częściej zamieszkiwaliśmy szczere pola, a nie Gringott. Nie otrzymał go żaden czarodziej od czasów, kiedy spętał nas Salazar Slytherin. – Wbiła w niego swoje intensywnie żółte oczy.

Harry pochylił nisko głowę, zawstydzony. _Czyli od ponad tysiąca lat._ Uwolnił południowe gobliny z Draconem, Snape'em i pozostałymi, ale sieć, jaką z nich ściągnął, została rzucona przez samego Slytherina.

– I jesteście pewni, że chcecie mi to dać? – zapytał.

– Absolutnie o tym przekonani – powiedziała _hanarz._ – Na złoto i żelazo, na stal i skałę, na srebro i brąz, dotrzymałeś swoich obietnic.

Harry kiwnął głową i schował róg do kieszeni.

– W takim razie chciałbym otworzyć u was nowe konto.

– Oczywiście, Harry. – _Hanarz_ ukłoniła się przed nim, czemu towarzyszyło dzwonienie uderzających o siebie łańcuchów. – _Vatesie._

* * *

Draco siedział na zajęciach z obrony przed mroczną magią i starał się uważać; naprawdę się starał. Ale decyzja, którą musiał podjąć, zdawała się siedzieć tuż obok, w miejscu, które zwykle zajmował Harry i co chwila szturchała go długim, kościstym palcem, szepcząc słowa, których Draco wcale nie chciał słuchać.

_Co się stanie, jak zdecydujesz wbrew swojej rodzinie? Harry, oczywiście, zaakceptuje cię bez nazwiska czy pieniędzy, ale przecież już nie będziesz tym, kim zawsze byłeś. Staniesz się żebrakiem i będziesz mógł być dumny wyłącznie ze swojego daru opętania i czystej krwi – a skoro Harry wspiera Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, to nawet nie będzie ci_ wolno _cieszyć się ze statusu krwi._

_A co się stanie, jak zdecydujesz wbrew Harry'emu? Zaakceptuje tę decyzję, oczywiście, ale przecież ktoś inny mógłby się do niego zbliżyć. Spójrz chociaż na tę Syrinx._ Draco łypnął na Gloryflowerównę, która siedziała spokojnie po drugiej stronie klasy. _Przecież wiesz, że uda się do niego, jak tylko ją wezwie. Możliwe, że zajdzie między nimi coś, czego nie zrozumiesz, czego nie doświadczysz, a potem Harry znacznie chętniej będzie spędzał z nią coraz więcej czasu. To nie tak, że byłby to pierwszy raz. Przecież wraz ze Snape'em nastawiliśmy go przeciw jego własnej rodzinie._

– Panie Malfoy?

Draco niemal się wzdrygnął. Nazywanie go po nazwisku było w tym momencie naprawdę niefortunne. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Pettigrew w oczy.

– Tak, proszę pana? – zapytał cicho.

Pettigrew kiwnął głową.

– Czy mógłby pan zademonstrować nam _Ventus?_

To było zaklęcie wiatru, które ćwiczyli zaledwie kilkadziesiąt razy w klubie pojedynków. Draco wykonał je bez namysłu ze swojego miejsca i podmuch przetoczył się przez klasę, porywając leżącą na biurku Pettigrew stertę zwojów i posyłając wszystkie na podłogę.

Profesor po prostu podniósł brew, mimo że kilku uczniów się zaśmiało. Draco miał wrażenie, że ta właśnie cierpliwość sprawiała, że był z niego taki dobry nauczyciel. Był wyjątkowo spokojny w czasie zajęć i nie dawał przytłoczyć się frustracji, która zazwyczaj rozpraszała i niszczyła takich „nauczycieli” jak Trelawney czy Hagrid.

– Nie do końca o to mi chodziło, panie Malfoy – powiedział Pettigrew. – Czy zechciałby pan może podejść do mnie i zademonstrować wszystkim ruchy różdżką? Chcę wam pokazać, w jaki sposób połączyć _Ventus_ z innymi zaklęciami, ale najpierw muszę upewnić się, że wszyscy znają odpowiednie ruchy nadgarstka. – Odsunął się spod tablicy, więc Draco wstał i ruszył w kierunku jego biurka.

Zwykle z radością powitałby okazję do popisania się przed klasą. Teraz musiał zaciskać pięści w kieszeniach, żeby powstrzymać je przed drżeniem. A decyzja kroczyła tuż za nim, przez co intensywnie zdawał sobie sprawę z wpatrzonych w siebie oczu.

_Co oni o tobie pomyślą, jeśli podejmiesz złą decyzję?_ Kościsty palec ponownie dźgnął go między łopatki. _Co matka o tobie pomyśli? Albo inne czystokrwiste rodziny? Ich rozczarowanie nie będzie bolało równie mocno, co to, które zobaczysz w oczach ojca, ale i tak to, co będą o tobie mówili, będzie wystarczająco uwłaczające. „Tylko nie zachowuj się jak Draco Malfoy, synu. Wybrał swojego półkrwi kochanka i porzucił honor rodziny.”_

Machnął ostro różdżką w dół, wykonując kolejne _Ventus_ , po czym słuchał jednym uchem, jak Pettigrew wyjaśniał wszystkim, że można połączyć to z zaklęciem ognia, dzięki któremu stworzą przed sobą ścianę płomieni. Zwykle byłby o krok od piszczenia z radości na wieść, że przyjdzie mu nauczyć się czegoś takiego. Teraz po prostu chciał, żeby Harry już wrócił do szkoły, a jego ojciec przestał wariować i żeby wszystko było jak należy.

_A jeśli nie wybiorę Harry'ego, to żaden z jego sojuszników już nigdy więcej mi nie zaufa. Pettigrew będzie patrzył na mnie z rozczarowaniem w oczach. Zaprzepaszczę wszelkie szanse na pogodzenie się z jego bratem. Przyjdzie mi żyć w strachu przed profesor Belluspersoną. A Snape..._ Draco zadrżał. To jemu przyszło powiedzieć wieszczowi, Josephowi, że Harry zniknął. Jak tylko Draco wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, całymi lochami zatrzęsło od jakiegoś potężnego zaklęcia, a potem rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie, od którego ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

Snape nie pojawił się następnego dnia na zajęciach. Zamiast niego przyszedł Joseph z gotową rozpiską i zdołał w miarę kompetentnie nauczać, nawet jeśli nie radził sobie z tym najlepiej. Draco zastanawiał się, co bardziej rozwścieczyło Snape'a: świadomość, że Harry zniknął, czy też dlaczego. Harry nawet nie poprosił Snape'a o pomoc przy ochronie Morologusa, ponieważ wychodził z założenia, że oczywiście, że Snape nie będzie chciał znajdować się gdziekolwiek w pobliżu miejsca, w którym dojdzie do transformacji Lokiego, w dodatku miał wystarczająco wiele własnych problemów na głowie. Draco miał wrażenie, że Harry ostatnimi czasy uważał Snape'a za „rannego w akcji”, ofiarę wojny, a nie swojego opiekuna.

No i, cóż, może i to była prawda, ale to podejście doprowadzało Snape'a do szału.

– Wydaje mi się, że to wystarczy na początek – powiedział profesor Pettigrew, kiedy skończył wyjaśniać teorię, po czym odwrócił się, żeby przyzwać innego ucznia, który pokaże wszystkim zaklęcie ognia.

Draco potrzebował aż trzech prób, zanim udało mu się połączyć ze sobą te zaklęcia. Znacznie wolniej niż zazwyczaj. A przez cały ten czas w głowie mamrotały mu głosy, obijając się o siebie nawzajem.

_Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że nigdy nie będziesz musiał podjąć tego wyboru? Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że ojciec i Harry już zawsze będą ze sobą współpracowali? Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że żaden z nich nigdy nie zażąda czegoś, czego drugi nie zdoła spełnić?_

_Tak, psiakrew, tak właśnie mi się wydawało,_ pomyślał zajadle Draco, żeby uciszyć głosy. _Jak do tej pory tylko raz pojawił się między nimi tego rodzaju otwarty konflikt, a wtedy udało mi się wszystko załagodzić, bo pokonałem ojca w tańcu. A od tamtego czasu jeszcze mocniej związał swój los z Harrym. Zaczął taniec sojuszu w niedługo po tym, jak niemal go zamordował pamiętnikiem Toma Riddle'a. Chyba miałem wszelkie prawo myśleć, że to się już nie zmieni._

Głosy nie miały na to odpowiedzi i umysł Dracona wyklarował się nieco. Kiedy zajęcia z obrony dobiegły końca i zapisał sobie zadaną przez profesora Pettigrew pracę domową, polegającą na napisaniu wypracowania o teorii łączenia ze sobą zaklęć, uznał, że chyba _źle_ do tego wszystkiego podchodzi.

_Zamiast ciągle skupiać się nad wszystkim, co mogę stracić, chyba powinienem zastanowić się, co osiągnę po wyborze dowolnej ze stron. Co będę z tego miał?_

_Oraz, co najważniejsze, czego tak naprawdę chcę?_

* * *

Snape czuł się, jakby ktoś mu przywalił młotem w umysł.

Chodził w kółko po swoich kwaterach, z których przegonił Josepha, z których usunął wypracowania i wszystko, co mogło zostać przypadkiem uszkodzone. Nie było innego wyjścia. Czuł w sobie narastające pragnienie ciskania zaklęciami i nie mógł sobie tego odmówić, ponieważ dzięki nim pozbywał się furii, która ciągle starała się zasnuć mu umysł mgłą, ale w takim stanie zbyt łatwo przyszłoby mu kogoś zabić, czy coś zniszczyć.

Młot uderzył w niego jako mieszanka wieści: dokonań Harry'ego z poprzedniej nocy, kiedy to starał się chronić łowcę przed wilkołakiem i zawiódł, oraz faktu, że Harry musiał zbiec z Hogwartu.

Harry skontaktował się z Josephem, żeby poinformować go, że nic mu się nie stało w czasie przygody z łowcą, dzięki czemu Joseph mógł przekazać te wieści Snape'owi. Nie porozmawiał z nim bezpośrednio.

Nie poprosił Snape'a o pomoc w ochronie łowcy.

Nie rozmówił się z nim przed ucieczką z Hogwartu, przed udaniem się do ministerstwa, w którym prawdopodobnie znowu coś zagroziło jego życiu. W czasie tego wszystkiego wychodził najwyraźniej z założenia, że jego opiekun nie czuł się na siłach, by mu pomóc, ani nawet tolerować głos Harry'ego ze swojego lewego nadgarstka.

I miał _rację._

Snape wreszcie zorientował się, kim stał się w swoich relacjach z Harrym. Szlag go przez to trafiał. Harry nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy rozpoczęły się sny, a wraz z nimi zaczęły gnić emocjonalne ściany Snape'a. Stawał Snape'owi na drodze tak długo, jak był w stanie, naciskał, że Snape potrzebuje pomocy, usunął Snape'a ze swojego bezpośredniego otoczenia po ataku na Kamelię, rozmawiał z nim poprzez Josepha, pisał do niego listy, okazał mu miłość, kiedy Snape użył na nim legilimencji.

Dokładnie takich samych kroków podjąłby się, mając do czynienia z dowolnym innym, rannym sojusznikiem – prawdopodobnie nawet podjąłby się tego na własnych rodzicach, gdyby tylko nie okazali się tak koszmarnie słabi. Na szczęście aresztowano ich, zanim Harry w ogóle znalazł w sobie na to siły.

Harry nie uważał go już za swojego opiekuna. Nie poprosi Snape'a o pomoc, ponieważ nie wierzył, że Snape miał jakąkolwiek pomoc do zaoferowania. Zamiast tego zwyczajnie zajął się Snape'em, traktując go jak swojego podopiecznego, zależnego od jego dobrej woli i szczodrości. Harry nie miał już rodzica i zaadaptował się do tego z zaskakującym wdziękiem, ponieważ nie miał innego wyjścia, oraz dlatego, że tak długo funkcjonował bez rodziców, że stało się to dla niego drugą naturą.

Snape'a doprowadzało to do _szału._

Wszystkie te lata spędzone na pielęgnowaniu zaufania Harry'ego, pokazywaniu mu, że Snape będzie w stanie pomóc mu na sposoby, których nikt inny nie zdoła, uspokajaniu Harry'ego i pokazywaniu mu, że czasem może przekazać komuś lejce i pozwolić komuś innemu być silnym w jego imieniu – wszystko to zmarnowane. Snape wiedział, że Harry wciąż może być w stanie odprężyć się, kiedy będzie znajdował się pod czyjąś opieką, zwłaszcza kiedy sam będzie ciężko ranny, ale to nie sugerowało zaufania, tylko zwyczajną praktyczność. Harry wciąż będzie myślał o sobie jak o obrońcy i jak tylko się wyleczy, momentalnie obejmie tę pozycję z powrotem.

Snape przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze w zeszłym roku Harry’emu wydawało się, że nie będzie w stanie być dobrym synem. Ale okazało się, że nie miał racji. To Snape nie był dobrym rodzicem.

Obrócił się i rzucił klątwę kruszącą na stół, który transmutował z piórka. Drewno rozpadło się w drzazgi, co pomogło Snape'owi utrzymać na wodzy szepczący, rozpłakany ból, który usiłował mu z powrotem wejść do głowy.

_Nie mam syna. I sam sobie na to zapracowałem, ponieważ zmieniłem się i Harry wyszedł mi na spotkanie – obejmując przy tym_ _ rolę _ _uzdrowiciela. I czemu by nie miał? Przecież dokładnie tym jest dla wszystkich._

Snape nie był pewien, czy znalazłby w sobie siły do wyrwania się z tego kręgu usprawiedliwień i szalonych wyjaśnień, czy ignorowania wszelkich sprzeczności. Gdyby tu chodziło tylko o niego, to pewnie by nie znalazł. Przecież znacznie _łatwiej_ po prostu było tarzać się w tym bagnie i narzekać na los. A Harry'emu nawet by to nie przeszkadzało, po prostu zachowywałby się przy nim jak rodzic bez względu na to, jak długo by to nie trwało.

Ale dla dobra Harry'ego, Snape miał zamiar zanurkować w całym tym obrzydzeniu, nienawiści i bólu.

Nie przyłączy się jeszcze do niego. Był na tyle rozsądny, by zrozumieć, że w tej chwili byłaby to czysta głupota. Ale jak tylko wyleczy swoje najcięższe, najbardziej obficie krwawiące rany, jak tylko upewni się, że może się tam na coś przydać, zamiast po prostu wszystkim zawadzać, to pójdzie i powie Minewrze, żeby zatrudniła na jego miejsce Slughorna, bo przecież nie będzie wiedział, kiedy właściwie przyjdzie mu wrócić.

Przyzwał z powrotem wolę, która utrzymywała go przy życiu, kiedy szpiegował przez rok pośród śmierciożerców, kiedy znacznie łatwiej byłoby po prostu poddać się otaczającej go ciemności, albo położyć się i umrzeć. Chciał odzyskać syna.

Następnie zawołał Josepha.

* * *

– Mówiłam przecież. – Głos Kamelii był spięty, zmęczony i pokonany. – Nikt nie jest w stanie powstrzymać wilkołaka, który znajduje się na ścieżce zemsty za śmierć swojej bratniej duszy, Harry. Nawet ty.

– Mogłem się stamtąd aportować – wyszeptał Harry. Siedział w pokoju w głównym gmachu Leśnej Twierdzy, drewnianym, stojącym po środku kamiennego czworoboku budynków, i przyglądał się wschodzącemu słońcu. Wyspał się poprzedniej nocy, bo rzucił na siebie _Consopio_ , żeby nagromadzające się problemy go nie budziły, ale i tak musiał poprosić Tonks o obudzenie go skoro świt, bo wciąż nie odkrył, w jaki sposób zmodyfikować to zaklęcie, żeby kończyło się o konkretnej godzinie. A odpowiednia ilość snu była bardzo ważna. – Mogłem zabrać gdzieś Kierana ze sobą.

– Nie miałoby to znaczenia – powiedziała cicho Kamelia. – Jak ci się wydaje, w jaki sposób Loki w ogóle znalazł Draczny Dwór? Nikt mu o nim nie powiedział, Harry. Przyciągnęła go obecność zdobyczy, na której chciał się zemścić. Mógłbyś aportować się, gdzie tylko chciałeś. I tak podążyłby za tobą.

– Ale gdybyśmy ciągle się aportowali...

– To prędzej czy później opadłbyś z sił – powiedziała Kamelia. – Prędzej czy później musiałbyś zasnąć. A wówczas by was dogonił. Próbowałam cię ostrzec. Mówiłam, że nie da się go powstrzymać, ani zawrócić.

Harry potarł bliznę. Jak będzie o tym za długo rozmawiał, to się rozzłości, a to oznaczałoby kolejną migrenę.

– Chciałem tylko, żebyś przekazała watasze, że do wieczora macie wszyscy przygotować się na przeniesienie do Leśnej Twierdzy. Posiadłości Blacków niebawem przestaną być dla was bezpieczne, w dodatku nie zmieszczę w nich jeszcze ponad czterdziestu wilkołaków.

– A to Leśna Twierdza ma się niby lepiej sprawdzić? – Sarkazm i sceptyczność były wyjątkowo wyraźne w głosie Kamelii. – Niby czemu mielibyśmy być w niej jakkolwiek bezpieczniejsi? Przecież jak tylko uwolnisz tamte wilkołaki, to już oficjalnie zostaniesz wyjęty spod prawa, Dziki.

– A co, wolałabyś, żebym ich nie uwalniał? – Harry podniósł brwi, żałując że Charles nie zdołał zmodyfikować swojego zaklęcia, umożliwiając zobaczenie twarzy rozmówcy. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć w tym momencie minę Kamelii. – Muszę, Kamelio. Tu już nie chodzi tylko o przysięgę, którą złożyłem wilkołakom, ale też i tą złożoną Parkinsonom. No i wydawało mi się, że się ucieszysz. Przecież to twój własny gatunek.

– Ja tylko chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny, Dziki – wyszeptała Kamelia. – I jeśli to samolubne, to trudno.

Harry uśmiechnął się tolerancyjnie.

– Ach. Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Ale tak, mam zamiar odpowiednio zabezpieczyć Leśną Twierdzę. – Wstał. – Muszę już lecieć, Kamelio. Przygotuj watahę. Skontaktuję się z tobą pod wieczór i przekażę szczegóły aportacyjne tym, którzy są w stanie się aportować.

Zaczekał na jej zgodę, po czym zakończył zaklęcie komunikacyjne. Następnie wyszedł z gabinetu i ruszył do kuchni.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział równie wąskich pomieszczeń co te w Leśnej Twierdzy. Ściany zdawały celowo układać się w ciasne korytarze, czy schowki pod schodami. No i, oczywiście, wszystko było drewniane. Harry uważał, że to może okazać się idealnym miejscem dla wilkołaków; było w nim mnóstwo pomniejszych pomieszczeń, w których mogły zwinąć się w kłębek, gdyby potrzebowały chwili dla siebie, ale gabinet i kuchnia były rozległe, podobnie jak parę innych pokojów, a których można było spać pokotem na sobie, w dodatku wszędzie unosił się intensywny, kojący zapach drzew.

Tonk czekała w kuchni, przeglądając „Proroka Codziennego” i skubiąc od czasu do czasu przypalonego tosta, którego zrobiła sobie z dostarczonego tego ranka bochenka chleba. Harry skontaktował się z kilkoma prowadzonymi przez charłaki sklepami w Londynie, którzy z radością przyjęli jego zamówienie i nie przeszkadzało im wysyłanie sów wcześnie rano z chlebem, sokiem i innymi wiktuałami do Leśnej Twierdzy. Harry odnotował sobie w głowie, że powinien też poprosić o przeniesienie dostaw do Grimmauld Place i Nadmorskiego Basztańca. Jedzenie szybko stanie się problemem, kiedy nagle zamieszka tu osiemdziesięciu, czy nawet więcej, ludzi.

– Co napisali? – zapytał, kiedy Tonks wyjrzała znad gazety, żeby powitać go po raz drugi tego ranka.

– Te same głupoty co zwykle – powiedziała Tonks. – Nikt nie wie, co właściwie planujesz, co nie przeszkadza im w snuciu domysłów. Wiedzą, że opuściłeś Hogwart. Wydaje im się, że udałeś się w odosobnione miejsce, żeby, i tu cytuję Honeywhistle, która zacytowała kogoś innego, „podąsać się o to, co uważasz za niesprawiedliwość.”

Harry parsknął i nałożył sobie marmolady na kromkę chleba.

– No proszę, czyli jednak ich zaskoczymy.

Tonks kiwnęła głową.

– Moody powiedział, że pojawi się koło południa?

– Tak. Mam _nadzieję_ , że zdążę do tego czasu zrobić to, co powinienem. – Harry wgryzł się w kanapkę i wyjrzał za okno. Rozpościerała się za nim dolina Leśnej Twierdzy, przybrązowiona przez początek jesieni, ale wciąż lśniąca od przelotnych deszczy. – Jeśli nie, to chcę żebyście od razu zaczęli planować najlepszą trasę dla naszego ataku na Tullianum.

– Przypomnij mi, proszę, co ty właściwie planujesz zrobić.

Harry spojrzał na Tonks. Przyglądała mu się z taką powagą na twarzy, że zaczął w niej dostrzegać podobieństwo do Narcyzy, co jeszcze nigdy wcześniej mu się nie przytrafiło. Miała matowo czarne włosy, które wisiały jej w ciasnych loczkach wokół twarzy. Jej oczy, jednakże, pozostały w kolorze błyskawic.

– Zastosuję technikę zwaną wkraczaniem w sen – powiedział Harry, kiedy już przełknął kęs. – Nie możemy szczególnie korzystać z magii na terenie Leśnej Twierdzy, a osłony nie utrzymają zbyt długo. Ale możemy zrobić z tego miejsca _prawdziwe_ sanktuarium, jeśli tylko przekonamy je, że jesteśmy jego częścią. Wówczas samo zacznie nas bronić.

– I wydaje ci się, że sobie z tym poradzisz. – Głos Tonks był bezbarwny i znakomicie zgrywał się w swojej sceptyczności z Kamelią.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Hermiona zbadała dla mnie ten temat. Czarodzieje i czarownice zwykle nie podejmują się tego, ponieważ nie podoba im się wymagany wysiłek, czy też cena, jaką należy zapłacić.

– Cena? – Głos Tonks nabrał na ostrości, podobnie jak jej spojrzenie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie podejrzewa u niego skłonności samobójczych.

Nie miał ich. Nie mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Czytał wczoraj notatki Hermiony, póki niemal nie oślepł, w przerwach między załatwianiem oddzielnego konta i dostaw jedzenia.

– Tak. Trzeba pozostać w miejscu przez jakiś czas po wkroczeniu w sen, żeby magia w ogóle cię zauważyła. Czarodzieje i czarownice zwykle wolą tego nie robić. Przynajmniej teraz mogę sobie na to pozwolić. – Dokończył śniadanie. – Będę przelotnie znikał, jak na czas uwolnienia wilkołaków z Tullianum, ale poza tym pozostanę w Leśnej Twierdzy przynajmniej przez miesiąc. Możemy zrobić z tego miejsca naprawdę dobrą bazę wypadową.

– I co jeszcze jest potrzebne?

– Pokora – powiedział cicho Harry, wstając. – Zdolność do nie myślenia o sobie jako o jednostce i w zamian skupienie się na czymś znacznie rozleglejszym. Przyzwyczajenie się do obcego umysłu. – Uśmiechnął się. – Wydaje mi się, że moja rola _vatesa_ naprawdę dobrze mnie do tego przygotowała.

Tonks sięgnęła ku niemu i złapała za lewy nadgarstek.

– Uważaj na siebie.

– Oczywiście. – Harry stłamsił w sobie osobliwą myśl, że nikomu nie wolno go tam dotykać, bo to jest miejsce Dracona. Potrząsnął szybko głową i wyszedł z drewnianego domku, wstępując w zalaną słońcem Leśną Twierdzę.

Miał wrażenie, że to będzie naprawdę przyjemny, słoneczny dzień. Po niebie przemykały chmury, ale były tak rozrzedzone, że tylko sprawiały, że błękit wydawał się w tych miejscach jaśniejszy. Zwieńczający jeden z krańców doliny las lśnił, ponieważ składał się głównie z zimozielonych drzew. Wszędzie na ziemi, pośród brązowej trawy znajdowały się kałuże, oślepiające nieco Harry'ego, ilekroć poruszył się tak, że odbijające się od nich promienie słońca trafiały go prosto w twarz, pozostawiając powidoki, zupełnie jak klejnoty, które pozostawiła mu Henrietta.

Usiadł na kępce trawy, niedaleko kamiennego czworoboku, pod samotnie stojącym dębem. Czuł jak stateczny prąd magii miejsca krąży wokół doliny, pilnując jej kamieni, wzgórz i drzew, wszystkich nieruchomych, długożyjących rzeczy, kochając je i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na maleńkich czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy ciągle się gdzieś śpieszyli.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zamknął oczy.

– _Consopio_ – wyszeptał.

A kiedy opadł pośród własne sny, przejął nad nimi kontrolę legilimencją, przypominając sobie notatki Hermiony.

_Wkraczanie w sen oznacza mieszanie własnych snów ze snem miejsca. Większość czarodziejów i czarownic nie ma świadomej kontroli nad swoimi snami, więc nie zdoła tego zrobić. Może się to powieść legilimencie, albo komuś korzystającemu z zaklęcia świadomego snu._

Harry śnił o sobie, siedzącym w miejscu bardzo podobnym do tego, w którym przed chwilą usiadł, ale jego umysł zaczął sięgać coraz szerzej. Prąd magii był tu widoczny, ponieważ tego chciał, przetaczająca się, biała fala, która wzbierała po zderzeniu z kamieniami po jednej stronie doliny, przelewała się ponad drzewami, a następnie zawracała i tańczyła pośród budynków, które stały tam już od tak dawna, że nie przeszkadzały magii. Patrolowała, ignorowała, śniła i zajmowała się własnymi sprawami.

Harry sięgnął ku niej i wślizgnął swój sen płynnie do tego nie kończącego się prądu, dostosowując się do niego, ciekaw jak na to zareaguje.

Leśna Twierdza zauważyła go.

Pierwsze tknięcie jej świadomości było dla Harry'ego tak koszmarnie obce, że niemal go sparaliżowało. Leśna Twierdza nie miała konceptu odległości czy kierunku. Była _sobą_ , lasem, drzewami, domami, kamieniami i niebem, a każdy element jej ciała znajdował się w identycznej odległości od innych. Jedyne do czego Harry byłby w stanie to przyrównać, to arras, albo sposób, w jaki arras mógłby o sobie pomyśleć, gdyby był istotą rozumną. Każda nić przepleciona ze wszystkimi innymi, przez co nie było prawdziwego środka, bo każdy jego fragment był środkiem.

Nie tolerowano żadnych sugestii, jakoby cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego było oddzielną istotą. Poruszające się po Leśnej Twierdzy stworzenia były oddzielne i właśnie dlatego magia nie czuła się zobowiązana do zwracania na nie uwagi. Starali się przenosić jej części, albo odczepić inne, ale zawsze im je odbierała i odkładała na miejsce. Była sobą i śniła.

Harry poczuł dzikie pragnienie do wyrwania się z tego wszystkiego, wypłynięcia na powierzchnię, powrotu do własnej głowy i własnych snów. Ale notatki Hermiony i przed tym go przestrzegły.

_Czarodziej niezdolny do porzucenia własnej indywidualności, nawet na chwilę, nie zdoła wkroczyć do snu. Musi zaufać magii miejsca. Musi poddać się znacznie szerszemu pojęciu świata. Magia miejsc nie jest bardziej złośliwa od oceanu. Tak, jak pływak musi dostosować się do fal, zamiast im rozkazywać, tak czarodziej musi zrobić to samo – wręcz zachowywać się jak niesione na tych falach drewienko, świadom że znajduje się w miejscu, w którym się nie urodził, ale i tak dając mu się porwać._

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zanurzył się. Stare ideały pomogły. Świadomość własnej istotności, że był kimś ważnym bez względu na obowiązki, była dla niego czymś nowym i dopiero niedawno wplotła się w jego życie. Wyobraził sobie Leśną Twierdzę jako świat, miejsce które musiał uratować, coś nieskończenie cenniejsze, piękniejsze i ważniejsze od jednego, małego czarodzieja. Osunął się.

Tonął.

Leśna Twierdza zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wkroczyło w nią coś nowego. Przyjrzała się temu czemuś. To było nasionko, które pewnego dnia miało szansę stać się drzewem, a teraz zostało tu przywiane przez wiatr. Nasionko zagrzebało się w dziwnej ziemi, nieodpowiedniej do drzewa, ale i tak udało mu się w niej wyrosnąć. Słońce je ogrzewało, woda karmiła i w końcu wystrzeliło w górę, jak wszystkie nasionka. Ale to drzewko przez jakiś czas rosło jak kwiat, gotowe w każdej chwili umrzeć.

Leśna Twierdza obróciła je raz i drugi. Maleństwo obracało się swobodnie. Miało konary, konary z łysymi gałęziami; musiało przedwcześnie zrzucić liście. Chodziło po kamieniach, ale nie zapuszczało między nimi korzeni. Żadne drzewa nie pozostawały w miejscu, kiedy raz za razem przewracała je burza. Nie chciało być oddzielne. Nic nie chciało być oddzielne tak długo, jak było jej częścią. Jego sen splótł się z jej i maleństwo nie było już małą, zabieganą cząstką; stało się częścią Leśnej Twierdzy. Wciąż mogło się ruszać, oczywiście, ponieważ każdy element Leśnej Twierdzy był też częścią samego siebie.

Może czasami zniknie, ale zawsze wróci. Może poruszać skałami, z jakich składały się ściany doliny, bo od teraz były to jego skały w ten sam sposób, w jaki były one kończynami Leśnej Twierdzy. Może przyprowadzić więcej zabieganych maleństw. Dla jego dobra, Leśna Twierdza będzie je tolerować. Przecież tolerowała migrujące ptactwo, które pojawiało się, odpoczywało przez dzień czy dwa i znowu ruszało w drogę. Będą jej częścią tak długo, jak tu zostaną.

Leśna Twierdza zauważyła je, polubiła je i wchłonęła zabiegane maleństwo, po czym włożyła jego sen z powrotem do jego głowy, ponieważ zabiegane maleństwa nie mogły bez przerwy spać, tak samo jak niebo nie mogło wiecznie być jasne. Ale już na zawsze pozostanie częścią snu.

Harry zamrugał i usiadł. Czuł się, jakby roztrzaskał sobie głowę i wpuścił do niej całe morze; jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył takiego bezkresu. Ręka mu drżała, kiedy pogłaskał się po głowie, po czym obrócił się i rozejrzał po dolinie kompletnie nowymi oczami. Na swój sposób _była_ równie rozległa co ocean. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę każde pojedyncze źdźbło trawy i związać je z każdym możliwym zagięciem czy dziurą w drzewie, oraz myślami każdego ptaka, czy lśnieniem parujących kałuż...

Harry potrząsnął głową, oszołomiony. Słońce znajdowało się już wysoko na horyzoncie, co oznaczało, że już minęło południe i Moody pewnie zdążył przyjechać. Wstał, wciąż lekko roztrzęsiony, po czym ruszył do kamiennego czworoboku budynków.

Prąd magii miejsca owinął się wokół niego i pociągnął ze sobą, jakby stał w wodzie. Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Teraz już był jej częścią.

I jeśli sprawdzi się choć połowa notatek Hermiony, czy ćwierć tego, co Harry przeczytał o miejscu magii, to jak zaatakują go wrogowie, Leśna Twierdza będzie go bronić tak, jak broniłaby _samą siebie_ , bo teraz za to właśnie go uważała. Cała ta potęga, uśpiona w głazach, drzewach, ziemi i glebie. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie lepszego nieba dla wilkołaków.

* * *

Draco był tak mocno zamyślony, rozważając wszystko, co by zyskał, wybierając Harry'ego, albo swoją rodzinę – a obie strony miały naprawdę silne argumenty – że nie słyszał, jak Potter go nawołuje, póki chłopak nie podszedł do niego i wrzasnął mu do ucha.

Draco obrócił się, sięgając po różdżkę, po czym podniósł brew.

– Potter? Czego chcesz?

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, co postanowiłeś w kwestii Harry'ego, oczywiście – powiedział beznamiętnie Potter, jakby miał wszelkie prawo do tej wiedzy. – Porzucisz go, jak to już zrobiło tak wiele osób, czy może jednak staniesz po jego stronie?

– Zastanawiam się nad tym – powiedział Draco, upewniając się, że korzysta z takiego samego tonu, którego jego ojciec używał, ilekroć przyszło mu rozmawiać ze skończonymi idiotami. Przewidywalnie, twarz Pottera zrobiła się cała czerwona.

– Przecież wiesz, że Harry momentalnie wybrałby ciebie – oskarżył go spiętym głosem.

_Gdybym okazał się na tyle szurnięty i kazał mu wybierać między sobą w tobą, jak ty ostatnio miałeś w zwyczaju?_ Draco spojrzał Potterowi w oczy, przypominając sobie, że Harry nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek przeklął mu brata. Poza tym stali w środku korytarza, gdzie mogli przyłapać go profesorowie.

– Obawiam się, że nie pojmujesz w pełni wyboru, jaki przede mną stoi – powiedział. – Istnieją pewne fakty, z których nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. – _I o których ci nie powiem, bo jesteś na tyle durny, że wszystkim o nich powiesz, a ojciec momentalnie zmusi mnie do złożenia obietnicy, jeśli usłyszy choćby pogłoski o moim wahaniu. Nie. To ma być_ mój _wybór._

– Ta? No to powiedz mi o nich. – Potter założył ręce na piersi i rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Nie.

Potter już zaczynał odpowiadać, ale przerwał mu głos jego zdzirowatej dziewczyny.

– Nie przejmuj się nim, Connor. Skoro nie chce ci powiedzieć, to nie powie i w żaden sposób go do tego nie zmusimy. To po prostu pokazuje, że Malfoyowi tak naprawdę nie zależy na Harrym.

Potter, chwała jego miernej inteligencji, wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego, kiedy Patil objęła go na poziomie ramion i odprowadziła na bok, ale i tak jej się nie stawiał. Draco prychnął w kierunku ich pleców.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że ludzie mogą zacząć uważać, że nie zależy mu na Harrym, bo jeszcze niczego nie powiedział o zniknięciu Harry'ego, albo o sytuacji wilkołaków. Odrzucił to od siebie. _Nie miał_ zamiaru dać się zastraszyć, bo to mogłoby wpłynąć na jego decyzję. A do tego nie dopuści.

Wydawało mu się, że już wiedział, jaką decyzję podejmie, bo waga coraz częściej przechylała się w tym konkretnym kierunku, ale i tak chciał się _upewnić._ Ani Lucjusz, ani Harry nie powitaliby go, gdyby podjął decyzję, której potem by żałował i bez końca marudził.

_Tak jak marudziłem o Potterze i Patil?_

Draco poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu tępa czerwień i był rad, że już wszyscy byli na numerologii i nikt go nie widział. I tak zatrzymał się na chwilę przed wejściem do klasy, żeby oprzeć się o ścianę i nabrać głęboko tchu, starając się pogodzić z tą nową i niepokojącą świadomością.

_Zachowywałem się jak dziecko. Ojciec byłby taki rozczarowany. Harry pewnie był, ale niczego nie powiedział. Ta decyzja była równie mocno moja, co wszystkich innych, ale i tak podjąłem niewłaściwą._

To tylko zwiększyło jego determinację, by przynajmniej tej nie spartolić.

* * *

Connor zamrugał. Ze wszystkiego, co spodziewał się usłyszeć od Petera, kiedy go znalazł i powiedział, że chce pomóc Harry'emu, to jedno go zaskoczyło.

– Wydaje ci się, że powinienem zostać w Hogwarcie?

Peter podniósł rękę i rzucił zaklęcie zamykające na drzwi. To było jedno z tych, których parę razy używał w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, żeby upewnić się, że nikt im nie przerwie lekcji animagii. Connor usiadł w fotelu, za którym rozciągał się proporzec przedstawiający legendę o Fleciście z Hameln i zaczekał, aż Peter zajął miejsce naprzeciw. Peter tak poustawiał meble w swoich kwaterach, że pokoje wydawały się mniejsze i przytulniejsze, niż wtedy, kiedy mieszkali w nich Syriusz i Remus. Connor wciąż czuł tęsknotę, ilekroć się po nich rozglądał. Fajnie by było, gdyby kwatery Syriusza, czy Remusa wyglądały w ten sposób. A już w ogóle _zajebiście_ by było, gdyby James okazał się dobrym ojcem, który był w stanie pojawić się w Hogwarcie i nauczać obrony.

– Connor.

Spojrzał znowu na Petera. Peter patrzył na niego z poważną, surową i zamyśloną miną, która pojawiała się na jego twarzy wyłącznie, kiedy miał coś naprawdę ważnego do powiedzenia. Connor ścisnął mocno ręce i nachylił się.

– Twoje _wsparcie_ jest niezbędne dla Harry'ego – powiedział mu Peter. – Jesteś w miejscu publicznym, w którym możesz swobodnie wygłaszać oburzenie prawami anty–wilkołaczymi, czy aresztem pani Parkinson. Możesz robić wszystko co trzeba w ramach upewniania się, że wszyscy zrozumieją, że uważasz to wszystko za coś koszmarnego i obrzydliwego. Ale czy naprawdę byłbyś gotów opuścić Hogwart i udać się do Harry'ego?

Connor zamrugał. Nie pomyślał o tym nawet. Wyobrażał sobie, jak walczy u boku Harry'ego w bitwie, pociesza go, kiedy Malfoy podejmie wreszcie decyzję, ku której coraz bardziej zdawał się przychylać, a potem stanie obok niego, kiedy wygra, bo dla niego było oczywiste, że to się nie może inaczej skończyć. Jakimś cudem nie przyszło mu do głowy, że w międzyczasie musiałby jakoś dopasować się do codziennego życia w miejscu, w którym Harry obecnie przebywał.

– No i czy Parvati chciałaby pojechać tam z tobą? – zapytał Peter.

Kolejna sprawa, która w ogóle nie przyszła mu do głowy. Connor westchnął ciężko.

– Raczej nie – powiedział. – Ona... nie przepada za bardzo za Harrym. Znaczy, wie że jest dla mnie ważny, bo to mój brat, no i chce, żeby poświęcał mi z tej racji więcej uwagi, ale to raczej nie oznacza, że nagle rzuci szkołę i zacznie walczyć u jego boku.

Peter kiwał głową.

– A Harry nie chciałby, żebyś musiał ją porzucić dla jego dobra – powiedział. – Poza tym, _naprawdę_ przyda mu się tu, w Hogwarcie, ktoś, kto miałby oko na to, co o tym wszystkim myślą uczniowie i mógłby zdawać mu o tym raporty. Nie jesteśmy w stanie tego tak do końca robić z profesor Belluspersoną, bo przecież nikt nie dzieli się plotkami z profesorami. McGonagall musi przede wszystkim myśleć o tym, co jest najlepsze dla szkoły. Snape... – Peter skrzywił się, jakby wgryzł się w robaczywe jabłko i pokręcił głową. – Harry potrzebuje kogoś, kto zacznie zwracać uwagę na to, gdzie skręcają myśli uczniów i jakiego rodzaju zasłyszane od rodziców plotki zaczynają tu krążyć.

– Ach. – Connor kiwnął głową. – I wydaje ci się, że Malfoy się do tego nie nadaje, bo nie jest lojalny wobec Harry'ego.

Peter wydał dźwięk, jakby się krztusił. Connor przymrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Jakby nie znał Petera, to uznałby, że naprawdę stara się w tej chwili nie roześmiać. Ale czemu miałby? Przecież był sprytny, bystry i ogarnięty. Musiał pojmować, co oznacza obecne zachowanie Malfoya. Connor jeszcze nigdy nie czuł równie niewiele przyjemności ze świadomości, że jednak miał rację. Malfoy był niewierny, dzisiaj miała być ostatnia noc pełni, a on jeszcze _niczego_ nie zrobił, co przecież skrzywdzi Harry'ego.

– Powiedzmy – powiedział Peter. – Ale chodzi mi głównie o to, że jemu i tak nie ufa równie wielu ludzi, co tobie. Za bardzo rzuca się w oczy, a teraz ludzie będą bardzo uważnie mu się przyglądać.

– I nie zjeżą się na mnie, jak ogłoszę moje wsparcie wobec sprawy Harry'ego? – zapytał Connor.

– Wydaje mi się, że niczego innego po tobie nie oczekują – powiedział z uśmiechem Peter. – Okaż im gryfońską szczerość i nasłuchuj ze ślizgońską przebiegłością.

– Tyle jestem w stanie zrobić – mruknął Connor. – Ale i tak uważam to za gryfońską przebiegłość.

Peter przytaknął.

– Pozostałe domy nie doceniają naszych zdolności w zakradaniu się. – Ścisnął ramię Connora. – Zróbmy co w naszej mocy, żeby wspierać Harry'ego i nie przeszkadzać mu, jak by to mogło mieć miejsce, gdybyś pojawił się na polu bitwy jako średnio zaprawiony w boju wojownik, którego bez przerwy rozpraszałyby myśli o Parvati.

Powiedział te słowa tak łagodnie, że Connor nawet się od nich nie wzdrygnął. Kiwnął głową, zdeterminowany do obrania najlepszej możliwej ścieżki.

– Jasne.

* * *

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Naprawdę wątpię, żeby w przeciągu dwóch dni zdołali zmienić rozkład korytarzy w Tullianum – powiedział. – Bardziej martwię się o wszystkie pułapki, jakie Departament Tajemnic mógł zastawić na nas po drodze.

Moody parsknął, jego prawdziwe oko lśniło z podekscytowania. Jego magiczne śledziło trasę na ręcznie rozrysowanej mapie Tullianum, którą naszkicował z Tonks i Harrym. Zarówno Moody jak i Tonks byli aurorami, więc mieli wiele okazji do patrolowania nowego więzienia, jak i strzeżenia poszczególnych cel i całkiem nieźle znali jego rozkład.

– Jeśli _naprawdę_ się nimi przejmujesz, chłopcze...

Zawiesił głos. Harry podniósł wzrok. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby Moody wyglądał _przebiegle_ – poza czasami, kiedy tak naprawdę był Mulciberem i pewnie nie umiał się przed tym powstrzymać.

– To co? – zapytał.

– Mam pewne... kontakty, które mogłyby nam pomóc. – Moody wbijał oboje oczu w mapę, jakby starał się kryć ze swoimi prawdziwymi emocjami. – Ludzie, których poznałem w swoich aurorskich czasach. Tacy nie do końca po złej stronie prawa, ale też nie pałający miłością do ministerstwa.

Harry kiwnął głową. Słyszał, że Moody był kiedyś nazywany najdzikszym z aurorów. To miało sens, żeby teraz miał znajomości, które istniały jednocześnie po obu stronach równania, a przynajmniej Harry miał pewność, że to nie mogli być śmierciożercy, ani kryminaliści, którzy popełnili niewybaczalne dla Moody'ego zbrodnie. Im lepiej Harry go poznawał, tym bardziej odnosił wrażenie, że poczucie sprawiedliwości tego starego człowieka okazywało się przeraźliwie osobiste. Ostatecznie pogodził się z myślą, że Harry będzie używał mrocznej magii, przynajmniej tak długo jak nie robił tego na jego oczach.

– Skoro wydaje ci się, że mogą ci się przydać, to zaproś ich. Albo zapytaj o informacje. Jak ci się wydaje, które wyjście byłoby lepsze?

– Oba na raz – powiedział wymijająco Moody, po czym wskazał na mapę biodrem, co było gestem, który prawdopodobnie rozwinął w sobie przez lata posiadania drewnianej nogi. – Kiedy planujesz zaatakować?

– Za parę dni – powiedział Harry. – Przede wszystkim chciałem, żeby minęła pełnia, ale też chcę dać wszystkim trochę czasu na złapanie oddechu i _racjonalne_ przemyślenie swojej reakcji.

Moody przymrużył oczy, jakby wywąchał szczura.

– Jeśli są ci lojalni, chłopcze, to już powinni się pojawić.

Harry spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

– Nikogo nie będę do niczego zmuszał – powiedział – poza tymi, którzy ogłoszą swoje poparcie wobec praw anty–wilkołaczych. Bo tych odrzucę daleko od siebie. Ale pan Malfoy, na przykład, postanowił mnie nie wspierać, póki nie przestanę popierać Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię.

– A pozostali? – warknął Moody.

– Niektórzy mają obowiązki, których nie mogą porzucić – powiedział Harry, myśląc o McGonagall, Henrietcie i Peterze. – Niektórzy już zajmują się zadaniami, które im powierzyłem, co oznacza że muszą pozostać tam, gdzie są. – Poprosił Różę i kilku innych wilkołaków ze swojej watahy, którym najbardziej ufał, o udanie się do Londynu i zapytanie alf, czy nie zechcieliby przyprowadzić swoich ludzi i schronić się pod jego skrzydłem. W zależności od tego, jak wielu z nich się pojawi, możliwe że nie będą potrzebowali równie wielu ochroniarzy, strzegących londyńskich watah w czasie październikowej pełni. Honoria przyłączy się do nich w czasie ataku na Tullianum, żeby użyczyć swoich mistrzowskich iluzji, ale potem wróci do Prasy Menad, bo Harry miał wrażenie, że tam się najlepiej sprawdza. – A niektórzy mają własne problemy. – Snape, czy Narcyza Malfoy, która prawdopodobnie stanie po stronie męża.

– A innych zwyczajnie nie wezwałeś – dokończył Moody, brzmiąc na zdegustowanego.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i kiwnął głową.

– Proszę tu o pełne oddanie sprawie. Nie chcę nikogo zmuszać do ustąpienia, bo mogliby potem tego pożałować.

Spodziewał się usłyszeć kolejny, sarkastyczny komentarz; zamiast tego Moody po prostu przyglądał mu się.

– Jaki niepodobny do Albusa – mruknął.

Harry wzruszył ramionami z zakłopotaniem. Następnie obejrzał się szybko, kiedy jego lewy nadgarstek rozbrzmiał pieśnią feniksa. Dotknął go.

– Co jest? – rzucił.

– Obcy – rozległ się spięty głos Kamelii. Harry poprosił, żeby wraz z pozostałymi strzegła granic doliny, ponieważ stanowczo nie chciała udać się bez niego do Londynu. – To nie... – Urwała, a kiedy podjęła tę myśl, jej głos zrobił się miękki z podziwu. – To nie ludzie.

Harry zamrugał.

– Zaraz tam będę – powiedział, po czym wymknął się z drewnianego domu. Moody szedł tuż za nim. Nie był w stanie niczego zobaczyć, póki nie minęli kamiennego czworoboku.

Kamelia, wraz z pozostałymi strażnikami, okrążyli grupę mniej więcej trzydziestu goblinów. Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, zorientował się, że to nie była delegacja południowych goblinów. To były północne gobliny, wysokie, o znacznie dłuższych kłach i pazurach, oraz sześciu palcach u każdej z rąk. Brąz i złoto lśniły na ich ciężkich bransoletach, nałożonych na kostki i nadgarstki. Harry znał ich przywódcę, więc pochylił głowę, zbliżając się do niego.

– Helcas Seadampin – powiedział. – Witaj.

Helcas był pierwszym goblinem, który skontaktował się z Harrym, kiedy rozpoczęły się rozmowy o usunięciu ich podczepionej do rudymentów sieci i teraz ukłonił się przed nim płynnie i z gracją. Zdawał się poruszać znacznie swobodniej niż ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry go widział. Zastanawiał się, czy to efekt braku sieci, czy też zwykłej radości. Z całą pewnością na jego twarzy pojawiła się dzika wesołość, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie zacisnął zakrzywione pazury wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego.

– Harry _vatesie._ – Helcas kiwnął głową ponad swoim ramieniem. – Są z nami gobliny ze wszystkich czterech klanów, Seadampin, Stonecantor, Waterrune i Ternretten. – Harry'ego wcale nie zaskoczyło odkrycie, że goblinów jednak nie było trzydziestu, a trzydziestu dwóch. Niektórzy mieli ze sobą włócznie, czy łuki z kołczanami, a inni trzymali coś wiotkiego, co Harry'emu przypominało łańcuchy, ale lśniły tak jasno, że nie był w stanie się im przyjrzeć. – Jesteśmy gotowi do udania się z tobą na wojnę – ciągnął dalej Helcas i _to_ kompletnie odwróciło uwagę Harry'ego od broni.

– Jesteście pewni? – Północne gobliny też czekały z wyjawieniem swojej wolności. Harry wychodził z założenia, bez żadnego większego powodu, że będą chcieli zaczekać przynajmniej równie długo co ich południowi kuzyni. Co, oczywiście, było wyjątkowo durnym założeniem, jak teraz się nad tym zastanowił. Gobliny z Gringotta znacznie częściej miały do czynienia z ludźmi. Wywołają znacznie więcej chaosu ujawnieniem prawdy. Północne gobliny równie dobrze mogły to robić po prostu po to, by popisać się swoją potęgą.

– Oczywiście, że jesteśmy – powiedział Helcas, a w jego głosie pojawił się łagodny ton. Harry nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że go w ogóle słyszy, bo zwykle głos Helcasa brzmiał jak mewi skrzek. – _Vatesie._ Jesteś równie mocno nasz, co czyjkolwiek. I nie zmierzysz się z tym sam. – Wyszczerzył się, okazując przerażającą ścianę zakrzywionych kłów, które ledwie pozostawiały miejsce dla języka. – No i czas najwyższy, żeby czarodzieje przypomnieli sobie, do czego są zdolne gobliny. Od lat nie było między nami wojny.

Harry przytaknął, nieco oszołomiony.

– Czy to zew _hanarz_ was tu przyzwał?

– Dzięki niemu dowiedzieliśmy się, że potrzebujesz pomocy – powiedział Helcas. – Ale to nie znaczy, że tylko dlatego tu jesteśmy.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową i już miał powiedzieć coś innego, kiedy ziemia zadrżała pod nimi od znajomego grzmotu, więc instynktownie obrócił się w stronę wejścia do doliny, ponieważ stamtąd właśnie przybyli w czasie wiosennego zebrania sojuszników. I faktycznie, centaury wynurzyły się spomiędzy drzew, a ich izabelowate, gniade, kasztanowate i kare umaszczenia lśniły w słońcu. Harry rozpoznał tego, kto nimi dowodził, potężnie zbudowanego ogra zwanego Kością.

Zawołał na powitanie, ale nie zareagowali. Harry spiął się. Kość miał minę, która mogła oznaczać kłopoty. Harry nie wiedział, czemu centaury mogły być na niego złe, ale na wszelki wypadek przygotował się do ochrony siebie, swojej watahy i północnych goblinów.

Kość zatrzymał się raptownie jakieś dwadzieścia stóp od niego.

– _Ave!_ – ryknął i stanął dęba. Opadając zagiął przednie nogi i wylądował prosto na kolanach. Pozostałe centaury zrobiły to samo, opadając na kolana w wielkiej fali, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy można umrzeć ze wstydu.

Odchrząknął.

– Kość, dziękuję, ale... możesz już wstać.

Kość spojrzał na niego.

– Przybywamy jako żołnierze – powiedział. – W ten właśnie sposób centaury witają swojego przywódcę.

– Och. – Harry zamrugał. – Yy... oczywiście. – Zorientował się, że teraz będzie musiał dostosować swój atak na ministerstwo, żeby włączyć w niego centaury. – I rozumiem, że wam też nie przeszkadza, że świat czarodziejów dowie się o waszej wolności? – zapytał słabym głosem.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Kość. – Gwiazdy przemówiły. Już czas.

Harry kiwnął głową. Kamelia ponownie krzyknęła, co było niemal wyciem i Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Coś przeszło przez osłony, coś przed czym osłony rozstąpiły się niczym woda, coś tak potężnego, że nawet Leśna Twierdza zwróciła na to uwagę, ponieważ ziemia trzęsła się od jego kroków.

Najpierw zobaczył róg, czarny i zakręcony wokół własnej osi. Szturchnął dwa drzewa, rozchylając je lekko, żeby stojące za nimi stworzenie mogło w pełni znaleźć się w polu widzenia, otrząsają swoje potężne ciało, pokryte kremowym futrem, gęstym jak u niedźwiedzia polarnego. Jego nogi kończyły się wieloma kopytami na raz. Był wielkości nosorożca. Jego oczy były tak ciemne, że przypominały szyby naftowe i Harry'emu naprawdę ciężko przychodziło patrzenie w nie. Kiedy wyszedł w pełni spomiędzy drzew i Harry był w stanie zobaczyć go w całości, zorientował się, że miał końskiego ogona, a lwi – smukły i ukoronowany puszkiem białych włosów.

Jednorożec, ale _jaki_ jednorożec. Harry znał to stworzenie, choć widział je przelotnie zaledwie raz, w wizji, którą pokazał mu Fawkes. Fawkes obleciał świat, śpiewając każdemu magicznemu stworzeniu o _vatesie_ , a ten jednorożec usłyszał go w Afryce. Karkadann; jego imię oznaczało „władcę pustyni”. Tak, jak uwolnione z Zakazanego Lasu jednorożce były łagodne, tak te były złośliwe i agresywne. Harry wiedział, że starożytni mugole widzieli, jak karkadanny walczą ze słoniami, zanim jeszcze czarodzieje postanowili je zamknąć dla ich własnego dobra.

– Jakim cudem jest na wolności? – wyszeptał.

Kość zaczął odpowiadać, ale karkadann zatrąbił na dźwięk jego głosu, wydając z siebie przeraźliwie wysoki dźwięk, od którego serce Harry'emu zapłonęło, bo to był prawdziwy zew do bitwy. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i jednorożec przytruchtał bliżej, a każde tąpnięcie jego kopyt wywoływało drżenie u wszystkich poza centaurami. Zatrzymał się przed nim i nachylił łeb, przyglądając mu się.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, w miarę możliwości. Karkadann patrzył na niego przez kilka długich chwil, po czym chuchnął. Harry'emu dech zaparło. Jego oddech niósł w sobie ukrop, słodycz i piach, i pachniał gnijącymi w słońcu zwłokami. Wywarło to na Harrym jeszcze większe wrażenie od wcześniejszej trąbki, wypełniając mu głowę wizjami walki, chronienia go przed złym i zabijania każdego, kto spróbuje go zabić.

Jego magia wzniosła się w odpowiedzi. Karkadann potrząsnął – nie, zorientował się Harry, _potrząsnęła_ – z zadowoleniem rogiem i parsknęła. Następnie odwróciła się i zaczęła patrolować dolinę, podążając za prądem magii.

– To jedna z wieści, jakie przynosimy – powiedział Kość, kiedy wszyscy spędzili kilka chwil po prostu na odprowadzaniu jej wzrokiem. – Sieci zaczynają topnieć, _vatesie_ , nawet jeśli tylko stopniowo.

Harry obejrzał się na niego.

– Że co?

Kość kiwnął głową, a jego wielkie oczy były śmiertelnie poważne.

– Tak. Gwiazdy śpiewają o tym fenomenie, uważając go za oznakę, że na świecie pojawił się prawdziwy _vates._ Jednorożce biegają, gdzie im się podoba; pierwszy raz od stuleci pojawiły się raporty o qilinach, biegających swobodnie po terenach Chin. Wiele nundu atakuje swoje sieci w Afryce. Smoki składają coraz więcej jaj i coraz więcej z wyklutych smoczątek przeżywa. Od czasu do czasu pojedynczy członek stada może wymknąć się spod swojej sieci, jeśli uzna, że chce walczyć o coś więcej niż tylko jedzenie czy terytorium. – Kość ponownie spojrzał na karkadann. Pasła się, choć co parę chwil podrywała łeb i rozglądała się z wyższością, żeby zwieść wszelkich wrogów, którzy mogliby się na nią zakradać.

– Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim – powiedział Harry. – Znaczy... nie było o tym w żadnych książkach, jakie znalazłem o _vatesach_.

– To prawda – powiedział Kość. – Nie dochodziło do tego już od stuleci, a nawet jeśli, to prawdopodobnie jeszcze w czasach, kiedy magiczne społeczności nie były równie powiązane ze sobą i nie były w stanie zorientować się, że poszczególne bunty na całym świecie układały się w jakiś konkretny wzorzec. No i, oczywiście, większość wiedzy o _vatesie_ była zwykle przekazywana przez magiczne stworzenia, nie czarodziejów.

Harry zadrżał.

– Czyli to nie ma znaczenia, że jestem tylko w jednym kraju na świecie?

– Miałoby znaczenie, gdybyś był po prostu czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy – powiedział Kość. – Ale jesteś _vatesem._ Wolność, którą rozprzestrzeniasz, zachęca innych do tego samego. Wiele starożytnych sieci były związane ze sobą nawzajem dla wzmocnienia, dlatego też, kiedy jedne z nich zaczynają się rozplątywać, niechybnie pociągną za sobą krawędzie innych. No i są jeszcze jednorożce. – Uśmiechnął się przelotnie. – Gwiazdy mówią, że jednorożce biegają po świecie, a tam, gdzie Światło jest prawdziwie wolne, przymuszenie nigdy się nie utrzyma. Każdy jednorożec, który decyduje się na przebieżkę przez Australię, budzi jakiegoś _bunyipa_ , a każdego który wybiera sobie Amerykę Południową, słyszą stare, zaspane jaguary. Chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że twoje czyny nie poniosą się echem po świecie?

– Chyba wydawało mi się, że zwyczajnie zajmą się sobą – powiedział oszołomiony i przytłoczony tym wszystkim Harry. – Tego właśnie zdawały się chcieć, kiedy je uwolniłem.

– Będą galopować, gdzie im się podoba – powiedział Kość. – Świat ponownie się budzi, _vatesie._ Nie wszystko jest rezultatem ciebie, czy twoich wyborów, ale wszystko jest rezultatem wyborów wywołanych wyborami i niekończących się ich nawarstwianiem.

Harry miał problemy z oddychaniem.

– Prędzej czy później mugole się zorientują, nie?

Kość po prostu pochylił głowę.

Harry zamknął oczy. Przez chwilę widział przebłysk wszystkiego, co zaczął i co to mogło oznaczać dla mugoli, kiedy zorientują się, że żyją w świecie, w którym jednorożce naprawdę istnieją, jakie to może być niebezpieczne, jak wiele wojen może się od tego zacząć...

Ale przecież nie powstrzyma tego, o ile nie narzuci nowej sieci na jednorożce, a to byłoby po prostu niedopuszczalne.

Otworzył oczy i kiwnął głową, kiedy wizja powoli rozpływała mu się w głowie.

– Jestem gotów na cokolwiek, co z tego wyniknie – powiedział.

Karkadann stanęła nagle dęba, lśniąc w świetle popołudniowego słońca, po czym ponownie zatrąbiła. Harry zastanowił się, kto mógł to usłyszeć i co sobie o tym pomyśleli.

* * *

Draco zamknął oczy. Leżał na łóżku, które jeszcze krótkie trzy dni temu dzielił z Harrym. Było za wielkie, zbyt puste.

Leżał na łóżku, otoczonym ze wszystkich stron kurtynami, kryjąc jego, jedynego szóstorocznego Ślizgona, jaki pozostał w tej sypialni. Nikt go tu nie widział. Drzwi były zamknięte. Nie musiał siedzieć sam, gdyby tego nie chciał.

Ale chciał.

I przez cały ten czas znajdował się również na szczycie góry, widoczny ze wszystkich stron. Wszyscy zauważą, kiedy podejmie decyzję i się poruszy. Ale nie mógł bez końca pozostać w tym wygodnym limbo.

Draco prychnął. _Wygodnym? Jak do tej pory ono było wszystkim, tylko nie wygodne. Nigdy nie chciałem dowiedzieć się tak wiele na swój temat._

Ale przebadał sprawę, robił listy w głowie, zastanowił się nad wszystkim, co straci i zyska po wybraniu każdej ze stron i skonfrontował to wszystko ze świadomością, że wciąż nie był gotów do porzucenia swoich wierzeń o wyższości czystokrwistych i myślał o tym, jak odbije się to na jego matce, a mimo to decyzja wciąż nie została podjęta.

_Tu nie chodzi o to, co by pomyśleli o tym moi rodzice, albo koledzy. Niech sobie myślą co chcą. Mogę na to wpływać, ale nie jestem w stanie tego kontrolować._

_Ale tu przede wszystkim chodzi o to, czego_ _sam_ _chcę_.

_A przede wszystkim, najbardziej ze wszystkiego na świecie, chcę być sobą. Silnym, dostojnym, dumnym, potężnym. Nigdy się tym nie stanę, jeśli dalej będę pozwalał ojcu na kontrolowanie mnie. Czekałbym tylko bez końca na dzień, w którym mu udowodnię, że poradzę sobie bez niego, zupełnie jak brat Harry'ego, czy jego ojciec._

_A ja chcę szacunku. Chcę miłości. Chcę, żeby ludzie patrzyli na mnie z zazdrością nie przez wzgląd na to, co mam, ale kim jestem._

_Chcę Harry'ego i to nie tylko dlatego, że dzięki niemu mogę to wszystko osiągnąć._

Draco otworzył oczy i kiwnął głową, po czym stuknął w lewy nadgarstek. Pieśń feniksa świergotała przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim rozległ się rozkojarzony, zaspany głos Harry'ego.

– Hmm? Co się dzieje? Connor?

Pewnie wydawało mu się, że tylko jego brat okazałby się na tyle niegrzeczny, żeby dzwonić do niego w środku nocy. Draco miał gdzieś, że to niegrzeczne.

– Harry – powiedział.

_Słyszał_ jak Harry się rozbudza w przerwie między odpowiedzią, czuł jak rozważa wszystkie możliwe komplikacje.

– Draco – odezwał się wreszcie Harry głosem zjeżonym, spiętym i zmęczonym.

– Idę do ciebie – powiedział Draco. – Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś.

– Czy podjąłeś tę decyzję z własnej woli? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry. Taki ostrożny, zawsze tak strasznie się stara, żeby przypadkiem nie nastąpić na czyjąś wolę. Draco naprawdę cieszył się, że nie jest _vatesem._

– Tak.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to oznacza... Draco, pokłóciłem się z twoim ojcem – powiedział Harry wprost. – Nie wiem, czy nie będzie wolał, żebyś trzymał się ode mnie z daleka, ale pewnie właśnie tego...

– Kazał mi trzymać się od ciebie z daleka – powiedział Draco. – Powiedziałem, że go zrozumiałem. Uznał, że to oznacza zgodę z mojej strony. Czasami zapomina, że też jestem Ślizgonem.

– Draco... – Harry brzmiał już wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie.

– Podjąłem decyzję – powiedział Draco. – Tu chodzi o to, czego sam chcę, Harry. A teraz powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś. Ale już.

– Opuszczam osłony – wyszeptał Harry. – Jesteśmy w Leśnej Twierdzy. Jak dotkniesz bransolety świstoklikowej, to powinna zabrać cię prosto do mnie.

Draco kiwnął głową, po czym zeskoczył z łóżka i złapał za swój spakowany kufer. Argutus leżał na jego wieku i spiął się sennie. Draco był przekonany, że Harry wcale nie chciał pozostawiać go w zamku, ale i tak do tego doszło. Draco miał zamiar naprawić ten błąd. Kiedy spojrzał na swój spakowany kufer, doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak podjął tę decyzję na długo przed położeniem się na łóżku.

– Już?

– Już – potwierdził Harry, a jego głos załamał się lekko od czegoś, co Draco uznał za radość.

Draco dotknął magicznej bransolety na swoim nadgarstku, która powinna być w stanie zabrać go do Harry'ego, o ile po drodze nie znajdowały się jakieś potężne osłony. Nieczęsto okazywała się użyteczna, ponieważ większość lokacji, w których Harry przebywał, była poważnie chroniona, ale tym razem zadziałała, porywając go wraz z kufrem i Argutusem, i ciskając nimi w tunel wirujących kolorów, póki nie wylądowali wszyscy w sypialni. Argutus spełzł z kufra, prawdopodobnie mamrocząc coś pod nosem, ale Draco nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego marudzenia.

Harry czekał po drugiej stronie pokoju, obok łóżka i patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Miał na sobie wyjątkowo wymięte szaty, ewidentnie w nich spał. Patrzył się na twarz Dracona. Draco zaczekał.

Wreszcie Harry wydał z siebie głośny dźwięk, który nie był ani szlochem, ani wiwatem, po czym przeskoczył dzielącą ich odległość szybciej, niż Draconowi wydawało się to fizycznie możliwe. Wplótł dłoń we włosy Dracona, a jego pozbawiona dłoni ręka owinęła się agresywnie wokół jego pasa, po czym odchylił Draconowi głowę i pocałował go, jakby niczego innego w tej chwili nie pragnął bardziej.

_Tak_ , pomyślał Draco, czując jak niesłychana pewność siebie osiada mu w żołądku, kiedy odpowiedział pocałunkiem. _Tego właśnie chcę. Na to właśnie zasługuję._


	34. Rozdział dwudziesty piąty: Ucieczka z więzienia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ostrzeżenie przed cliffhangerem.** Ale łatwo go uniknąć. Po prostu nie czytajcie ostatniej sceny.

Harry obudził się, zalany poświatą wczesnego poranka. Mrugał przez moment, zastanawiając się, czemu do cholery Tonks czy ktokolwiek inny nie obudził go o świcie, po czym zorientował się, że ciepły ciężar w jego ramionach mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Przesunął się i wzniósł na łokciu, żeby spojrzeć na Dracona.

Draco spał na lewym boku, a ciche pochrapywanie, którego zawsze się wypierał, uciekało mu przez nos i usta w lekkich podmuchach powietrza. To z kolei podrywało mu parę kosmyków włosów, które leżały wokół jego głowy w generalnym nieładzie. Harry przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę.

Miał nadzieję, że Draco zdecyduje przyłączyć się do niego. Miał nawet nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał o to prosić, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie miałby powiedzieć w świetle tak jawnego oporu Lucjusza. Zmuszanie Dracona do wyboru między rodziną i Harrym wydawało się Harry'emu tak okrutne, że kompletnie nie do przyjęcia.

A teraz Draco tu był i to z własnej woli, a wczoraj, zanim zasnęli, wyjaśnił mu szczegółowo wszystkie powody, przez wzgląd na które zdecydował się na to. Jego powody uciszały wszystkie protesty, jakie Harry mógłby wznieść, kwestionując jego obecność, poza żalem na myśl o tym, do czego dojdzie, kiedy Lucjusz o wszystkim się dowie.

Harry wiedział, że jakoś przeżyłby tu bez Dracona. Transmutowałby każdy ból, każdą irytację, każde zniecierpliwienie w determinację do wygrania tej walki, co przecież zupełnie spokojnie działało przez kilka ostatnich dni. Nie pokaże też Draconowi, jak czuje się naprawdę; chciał, żeby jego chłopak był szczęśliwy, a widok jego rozpaczy tylko go unieszczęśliwi.

Teraz jednak Harry był w stanie nachylić się i przytulić policzek do draconowego, co było gestem na który nigdy by się nie odważył, gdyby Draco akurat nie spał.

– Dzięki Merlinowi, że się na to zdecydowałeś – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Tak strasznie cię tu potrzebowałem.

Zamknął oczy i leżał po prostu w świetle poranka, czując jak ciepło przygniata ich ze wszystkich stron.

* * *

Lucjusz koncentrował się tak intensywnie na zaklęciu, które może okazać się idealne do zmiecenia wszelkich ambicji Rhangnary, że podskoczył na dźwięk pieśni feniksa. Zacisnął dłoń na książce, żeby jej czasem nie upuścić i łypnął wściekle na swój lewy nadgarstek. Ten jednak śpiewał dalej, więc Lucjusz zabarwił swój głos uprzejmością.

– Słucham? – zapytał.

– Ojcze.

Głos Dracona, wyniosły na sposoby, które okazywał wyłącznie, kiedy coś wygrał. To tylko odnowiło irytację Lucjusza. Przecież Draco znał jego poranną rutynę. Nie powinien był przerywać Lucjuszowi w czasie godziny, którą zwykle spędzał na nauce zaklęć i pisaniu listów.

– Draconie – powiedział. – Czemu dzwonisz Czy coś się stało? – Ostatecznie Harry mógł dopuścić się do przeróżnych głupstw w czasie jego rozkojarzenia. Wówczas Lucjusz musiałby, oczywiście, wysłać Juliusza do Departamentu Tajemnic, żeby nieco opanować te szaleństwa i ich wpływ. Chłopiec wymagał znacznie większej kontroli, niż Lucjuszowi się wydawało, kiedy jeszcze uważał Harry'ego za kogoś, kto będzie słuchał go bez słowa. Zachowywał się jak dziki koń, który bez przerwy opierał się nałożeniu lejców.

– Można tak powiedzieć – powiedział Draco, którego głos ociekał zadowoleniem z siebie. Lucjusz poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim ciekawość. Cokolwiek by to nie było, musiało oznaczać _bardzo_ dobre wieści i być może właśnie dlatego Draco mu przerwał, bo już nie mógł doczekać się, żeby się nimi podzielić.

– No to mów – powiedział Lucjusz, zaznaczając miejsce w książce o zaklęciach kontrolujących umysły za pomocą pawiego pióra i odchylając się w fotelu.

– Uważnie rozważyłem wszystkie moje opcje, ojcze, po czym podjąłem decyzję, którą już zdecydowanie zbyt długo odkładałem – zaczął Draco z lekką kpiną w głosie. Lucjusz zmarszczył lekko brwi. Draco musiał kpić z samego siebie; prawdopodobnie zrozumiał, jak prosty był jego wybór. _Co prawdopodobnie oznacza, że te wieści jednak nie są tak nadzwyczajne, jak się zapowiadały._ – No i oczywiście, chciałem ci dać znać, jak tylko ją podjąłem. Od tej chwili, zgodnie z danym słowem, nie masz już dziedzica.

Lucjusz poczuł, jak oddech w piersi zmienia się w szron. Zaciskał lewą rękę na podłokietniku, póki nie usłyszał skrzypienia drewna.

– Coś ty powiedział? – wyszeptał.

– Słyszałeś mnie – powiedział Draco, leniwie przeciągając zgłoski. _Jeszcze nigdy nie brzmiał tak podobnie do mnie,_ pomyślał Lucjusz, starając się znaleźć cokolwiek rozsądnego w świecie, który nagle wywrócił się do góry nogami. – Zagroziłeś mi wydziedziczeniem, jeśli ośmielę się przyłączyć do rokoszu Harry'ego. A teraz siedzę z nim pod jednym dachem, jem to samo śniadanie, a wczoraj spędziliśmy bardzo przyjemną noc w tym samym łóżku. Wydaje mi się, że jak coś się wybiera, to należy iść na _całego_ , nie sądzisz?

Ostatnie słowa były wymierzone bezpośrednio w Lucjusza, który zawsze starał się pozostawić gdzieś otwartą furtkę i tańczył zarówno po stronie Harry'ego, jak i Mrocznego Pana, tak długo jak był w stanie. Ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Teraz był wdzięczny, że zaklęcie komunikacyjne nie zawierało w sobie elementu wizualnego, bo dzięki temu Draco nie widział, jak mocno zaciskał szczęki.

– Nie otrzymasz ode mnie żadnych pieniędzy, Draconie, póki się nie opanujesz i wrócisz do domu – powiedział synowi. – Nie znajdziesz sanktuarium w naszej rezydencji. Nie otrzymasz pomocy od nikogo, kto uważa się za przyjaciół Malfoyów.

– Och, zdawałem sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę – powiedział Draco.

Jego beztroski ton tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczył Lucjusza.

– I nie pomyślałeś, jak w tym wszystkim ucierpi twoja matka? – zapytał. – Albo twoje stanowisko w czystokrwistych kręgach? Twoja reputacja jako czarodzieja?

– Z tego wszystkiego żal mi tylko matki – powiedział Draco. – Możesz jej to ode mnie powiedzieć, jeśli chcesz, bo nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś był w stanie zatrzymać to wyłącznie dla siebie. Ale nie wychowała syna, który kajał by się przed swoim ojcem. – Jego głos przeskoczył na inny ton, wyzywający. – Doprawdy, ojcze, przecież powiedziałem ci tylko, że _zrozumiałem_ twoją prośbę o trzymanie się z dala od Harry'ego, a nie że jej posłucham.

Lucjusz, zagubiony gdzieś pośród lodowej burzy furii i frustracji, nie pozwolił sobie na lamentowanie nad tym błędem. To przynajmniej było zrozumiałe.

– Jeszcze pożałujesz tej decyzji, Draconie – wyszeptał.

– Coś nie sądzę, ojcze – powiedział Draco. – Mądra kobieta powiedziała mi w te wakacje, że nie jestem tak bardzo podobny do ciebie, co do matki i właśnie zaczynam rozumieć, że chyba jednak miała rację. Przecież nigdy nie postawiłbyś się swojemu ojcu, gdyby kazał ci wybrać między sobą i matką, prawda? Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jestem przy Harrym. Rozważyłem moje opcje, wziąłem pod uwagę wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje i tak czy inaczej zdecydowałem się właśnie na to. I mam w tej chwili _wszystko_ , czego mi trzeba do szczęścia. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś był w stanie powiedzieć to samo.

Zaklęcie komunikacyjne zakończyło się. Lucjusz przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w bezruchu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę i skupiając się na tym, żeby się nie trząść.

Następnie wstał i podszedł do kominka, żeby fiuknąć do swojego notariusza. Nie powie Narcyzie o wydziedziczeniu Dracona, póki nie będzie w stanie zaprezentować jej tego jako fait accompli. Stanie po jego stronie, oczywiście, ponieważ wspólnie wychowali syna, by zachowywał się w konkretny sposób i nie robił tego w tej chwili, ale tak czy inaczej mogłaby zaprotestować przeciw tego rodzaju karze. Lucjusz chciał, w miarę możliwości, załagodzić jej ból.

* * *

– Naszym podstawowym celem jest utrzymanie uratowanych z Tullianum ludzi _przy życiu_ – powiedział Harry, nachylając się nad stołem i opierając się dłonią o jego blat, przy jednoczesnym przerzucaniu wzroku z jednej twarzy na drugą. – Nie zabijanie niewymownych. Nie osłabienie ministerstwa. Nie zbieranie informacji, które mogłyby przydać się nam w kolejnym ataku na ministerstwo, bo mam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej do tego nie dojdzie. Zrozumiano?

Draco rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zobaczył, jak wszyscy kiwają głowami. Ukrył swój krzywy uśmieszek, przykładając dłoń do twarzy. Wokół nich znajdowało się znacznie więcej czarodziejów, niż jeszcze tego ranka. Tuż przed rozmową w kwestii wydziedziczenia, Draco odbył krótką kłótnię z Harrym, w trakcie której odkrył, że Harry zwlekał ze zwoływaniem swoich sojuszników, ponieważ chciał dać im czas na podjęcie własnych decyzji – oraz, według Dracona, ponieważ bał się, że więcej z nich zachowa się jak Lucjusz, jeśli "weźmie ich za pewnik". Draco szybko zmiażdżył jego przypuszczenia, zwracając mu uwagę na to, że prawdopodobnie przynajmniej _niektórzy_ z nich po prostu wyczekiwali z niepokojem jakichś wieści od Harry'ego, bo nie chcieli mu przerywać na wypadek, gdyby akurat zajmował się czymś ważnym, albo nie byli w stanie po prostu aportować do niego, ponieważ nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie w ogóle się znajduje.

Harry zamrugał i pomamrotał pod nosem, po czym zaczął używać zaklęcia komunikacyjnego do rozmówienia się ze swoimi sojusznikami. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Dracona, większość zareagowała wyjątkowo ochoczo. Potrząsnął głową i wywrócił oczami, choć przypilnował, żeby Harry tego czasem nie zobaczył. Czasem Harry po prostu zapominał, że jest obecnie najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, na którym można polegać. W dodatku jego założenie, że ludzie, którzy byli skłonni pomóc mu w wojnie przeciw Voldemortowi, nie chcieliby pomóc mu w rokoszu przeciw ministerstwu, czy też w rokoszu obracającym się wokół praw wilkołaków, było, tak już zupełnie szczerze, śmiechu warte.

Pojawili się wszyscy Bulstrode'owie, cała czwórka, choć oczywiście młodsza siostra Millicenty, Marian, przed chwilą została położona spać. Syrinx, Owen i Michael aportowali się w godzinę po rozmowie z Harrym. Thomas Rhangnara aportował się wraz z dwójką swoich najstarszych dzieci z _pyknięciami_ , które brzmiały dla uszu Dracona wyjątkowo radośnie. Ignifer Apollonis stała na baczność obok Honorii Pemberley, która najwyraźniej _nie mogła przestać szeptać_ z Tybaltem Starrise'em i jego mugolackim partnerem. (Draco był z siebie dumny, że w pierwszej chwili pomyślał "mugolak", a nie "szlama"). Delila Gloryflower również się pojawiła, a dzwoneczki w jej włosach przebrzmiewały cicho, kiedy pochylała się nad mapą. Reszta pomieszczenia była zajęta przez Moody'ego, zmienną kuzynkę półkrwi Dracona, gobliny i parę centaurów, którzy zdołali wcisnąć się do środka, jak i wilkołaki, które pomogą im w przeprowadzeniu ataku.

Draco powiedział sobie, że wcale _nie jest_ mu wstyd, że w tym pomieszczeniu był jedyną osobą o nazwisku Malfoy i szybko odsunął od siebie tę myśl, kiedy Harry odstąpił od stołu. Oczy Harry'ego lśniły z determinacji, a jego twarz była tak stanowcza, że Draco miał wrażenie, że miecz można by na niej złamać. Zdawał się w ogóle nieświadom faktu, że wszyscy wbijali w niego spojrzenia, inaczej zacząłby się rumienić i jąkać. Draco jednak uważał, że Harry najlepiej radził sobie w roli przywódcy, kiedy myślał o tym, czego trzeba będzie dokonać, a nie o tym wszystkim, co znaczył dla ludzi, którzy za nim podążali. I tak by nie uwierzył, gdyby ktoś spróbował mu to wyjaśnić.

– Z aportacją zaczekamy, póki nie znajdziemy się poza ministerstwem – mówił teraz. – Większość z nas nie będzie w stanie przebić się przez osłony anty–aportacyjne, choć oczywiście są od tego wyjątki. – Draco zauważył, że Harry w tym momencie spojrzał na Apollonis i Adalrico Bulstrode'a. – Ale jak tylko znajdziemy się poza ich zasięgiem, to chcę, żeby jak najwięcej z was złapało najbliższego sobie wilkołaka i zabrało go ze sobą w aportacji łącznej. Nie będziemy mieli czasu na szczegółowe opisy Leśnej Twierdzy.

– Czy karkadann idzie z nami? – zapytał jeden z goblinów, którego Draco podejrzewał o bycie samicą, choć nosił takie same ozdoby ze złota i brązu na kostkach i nadgarstkach.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Pozostanie tutaj, wraz z częścią watahy i paroma centaurami, żeby strzec Leśnej Twierdzy. – W tym momencie spojrzał na wysokiego centaura. Draconowi wydawało się, że nazywał Kość, czy jakoś równie prostacko. – Wiem, że twoi ludzie nie są w stanie się aportować. Jak...

Kość zaśmiał się, oczy mu zalśniły.

– Mamy własne sposoby na przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce – powiedział. – Bez obaw. Nasza sieć uległa zmianie i nasza magia jest wolna, więc czarodziejski świat na nowo nauczy się, co to oznacza. – Założył ręce na piersi i stanowczo kiwnął głową. Draco, w miarę swoich możliwości, nie dał pokazać po sobie dreszczu, jaki go wtedy przeszedł. Wychowywał się na bajkach o centaurach i tym, jak wiele zniszczeń potrafi wyrządzić ich szaleństwo.

– A co z tymi, którzy wejdą nam w drogę? – zapytała głośno Honoria.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Nawet na moment nie ugiął się pod tym naporem i Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może go nie docenił.

– Naszym podstawowym celem pozostaje uratowanie wilkołaków – powiedział. – A przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia nie pozwalają nam na szerzenie niepotrzebnego strachu. To oznacza, że nie życzę sobie, żebyście rozbiegali się po ministerstwie i szukali ludzi do zamordowania.

Urwał. Pozostali czekali. Draco miał wrażenie, że o tym akurat wszyscy wiedzieli. Teraz głównie czekali na drugą część, tą trudniejszą.

Harry odetchnął raptownie.

– Naszym podstawowym celem jest uratowanie wilkołaków – powtórzył. – I jeśli ktoś celowo stanie nam na drodze, to porzuca tym samym swoje prawo do ucieczki przed nami. W miarę możliwości używajcie zaklęć defensywnych, w pierwszej kolejności chrońcie siebie i watahę. Ale jak nie będziecie mieli innego wyjścia, zabijcie.

Po tych słowach w pomieszczeniu zapadła wyjątkowo ciężka cisza, a Draco zauważył, jak poważne zrobiły twarze zebranych. Po chwili zorientował się czemu.

Działanie wbrew ministerstwu to jedno; nawet włamywanie się do więzienia i uwalnianie wilkołaków prawdopodobnie zyskałoby im cichy poklask pośród tych, którzy sprzeciwiali się prawom anty–wilkołaczym. Ale zabijanie pracowników ministerstwa mogło doprowadzić do otwartej wojny domowej.

Harry mógłby tego uniknąć, gdyby tylko powiedział, że nie wolno im nikogo zabić. Ale najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu i pokręcił głową, czując jak przebiega przez niego szok, rywalizujący wyłącznie z tym, który przeżył tego ranka na widok karkadann. Świat ulegał zmianie.

* * *

Lucjusz skończył przeglądać ostatni z dokumentów, które otrzymał od notariusza poprzez sieć fiuu i kiwnął głową. Sięgnął w bok i podniósł pióro, po raz ostatni zawieszając je nad pergaminem.

Jak tylko to podpisze, Draco zostanie wydziedziczony.

Nie na zawsze, oczywiście, ponieważ Lucjusz wierzył, że nastoletni bunt Dracona nie utrzyma się zbyt długo. Jak tylko do Dracona dotrze, co tak naprawdę oznacza samotność na tym świecie, oddzielenie od rodziców, od nazwiska, od wszystkiego co sprawiało, że był tym, kim był, to szybko ustąpi. Lucjusz był przekonany, że jego syn nie będzie chciał bez końca po prostu pozostawać przy boku Harry'ego. Malfoyowie nie czuli się zbyt dobrze, kiedy zbyt długo przebywali w czyimś cieniu. Gdyby panowanie Mrocznego Pana przeciągnęło się, Lucjusz Malfoy zacząłby pracować nad stworzeniem własnego stanowiska. Draco, jednakże, nie miał żadnych powodów, by uważać, że Harry zaoferuje mu pozycję, władzę i prestiż, który wybijałby go ponad innych. Prędzej czy później odsunie się od swojego kochanka, bo dotrze do niego, że nie rozwinie własnej osobowości, tłamszony przytłaczającymi skrzydłami Harry'ego. A wtedy wróci do swojego ojca i wspólnie zaczną pracować nad potęgą tej rodziny, jak to Malfoyowie robili już od dziesięciu pokoleń.

Lucjusz opuścił pióro i podpisał. To tylko tymczasowe zerwanie więzi. Jego syn w końcu przejrzy na oczy i wróci do niego. Spółkowanie z czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy nie wynagrodzi mu utraconego bogactwa, czy _koneksji_ w świecie, w którym koneksje były właściwie wszystkim.

Jak tylko skończył, Lucjusz związał ze sobą dokumenty, przekazał je z powrotem siecią fiuu i poszedł powiedzieć o wszystkim Narcyzie.

* * *

Harry pojawił się przed wejściem do ministerstwa, otoczony przez większość swoich ludzkich i goblińskich sojuszników, zbitych w jedną grupę, ale niewidzialnych dzięki iluzjom Honorii. Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się jej urokom, nieco żałując, że nigdy sam się do nich nie przyłożył. Lśniły niczym peleryny–niewidki, dostosowując się do otoczenia. Po chwili nawet Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć swoich sojuszników, tylko brudną i pokrytą graffiti alejkę.

Nabrał głęboko tchu, przekonany że już wie, co przebada w następnej kolejności. Naprawdę chciał dowiedzieć się, jak osiągnąć taki efekt. Zwrócił się ku zepsutej budce telefonicznej i nacisnął sekwencję numerów, na których znajdowały się litery M–A–G–I–A, co zwykle wpuściłoby go do środka.

Nic się nie stało. Nie rozległ się żaden głos, czy to w ramach powitania, czy jakikolwiek inny. Harry przymrużył lekko oczy, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odsunął się, skupiając na budce telefonicznej.

– _Modero_ – powiedział.

Magia wezbrała w nim, podążając za ścieżkami jego woli i złapała za moc otaczająca budkę. Harry wyczuł chwilę, w której osłony ministerstwa siłowały się z nim, starając się odzyskać kontrolę. Ale powtórzył zaklęcie i wyrwał budkę. Harry kiwnął głową i wszedł do środka, czując jak Draco, Owen, Michael i Syrinx tłoczą się za nim; pozostali zgodzili się, że ta czwórka powinna wejść jako pierwsza, bez względu na wszystko. Winda ruszyła w dół, poruszając się znacznie płynniej niż kiedykolwiek, po czym zatrzymała się na poziomie Atrium.

Jak tylko wyszli, wokół nich rozległ się przeraźliwy wizg alarmów. Harry uśmiechnął się kwaśno, zmuszając windę do pomknięcia z powrotem w górę, żeby reszta jego sojuszników mogła do niego dołączyć. No trudno, przecież nie spodziewał się, że wejdzie tu po _kryjomu._ W dodatku przebijanie się przez osłony anty–aportacyjne ministerstwa i pojawianie się znacznie bliżej Tullianum – czemu się przeciwstawił, ponieważ większość jego sojuszników nie była na tyle potężna, by temu podołać, co oznaczałoby, że Harry musiałby skakać w te i z powrotem, zabierając resztę ze sobą w aportacji łącznej – wywołałoby jeszcze większą panikę i głośniejsze alarmy.

W tamtej chwili jedyną osobą w Atrium był czarodziej sprawdzający różdżki, który teraz przyglądał się im, czy też raczej, jemu, ponieważ tylko Harry był obecnie widoczny. Harry bardzo stanowczo się przy tym upierał. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej kilku ludzi, którzy normalnie postawiliby się ich misji, zejdzie im z drogi na sam jego widok, bo zdają sobie sprawę, że nie mogą postawić się jego magii.

Czarodziej sprawdzający różdżki nie okazał się być jedną z tych osób. Wycelował różdżką w Harry'ego i spróbował wyskrzeczeć jakieś wyzwanie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił wszystkie bariery na swojej magii, kontrolując wyłącznie tę drobną część, która była konieczna do opanowania windy. Jego moc zalała Atrium potężną falą, obijając się o ściany, fontannę i czarodzieja sprawdzającego różdżki. Harry usłyszał za sobą wpół–pijany chichot i wiedział, że musiał pochodzić od Dracona, który już tak miał, ilekroć Harry w pełni wypuszczał swoją magię. Harry wciąż nie wiedział, czemu.

Czarodziej sprawdzający różdżki charknął tylko cicho i osunął się na podłogę, mdlejąc. Harry wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie, wbijając wzrok we wrota przed sobą. _Przynajmniej z nim nie trzeba będzie walczyć._

A wtedy wrota się otworzyły i wylał się z nich potok czarodziejów w czarnych szatach, rozbiegających się z wytrenowaną precyzją, którą Harry momentalnie rozpoznał. _Aurorzy._

Poczuł za sobą pobłysk magii i maleńka kulka światła wystrzeliła w kierunku aurorów. Harry wiedział, że musiała pochodzić od Syrinx; Draco czy bliźniacy Rosier–Henlin raczej nie wiedzieli, jak używać świetlistej magii. Biegnący na pozycje aurorzy nie zauważyli, kiedy kulka podzieliła się i każdy z jej fragmentów pomknął do kącików ich oczu.

Z całą jednak pewnością zauważyli, kiedy każdy fragment pojaśniał niespodziewanie niczym wschód słońca, oślepiając ich i posyłając na podłogę, na której z przerażeniem zaczęli dotykać swoich twarzy. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i kiwnął głową, dając Syrinx znać, że był z niej dumny. Za nimi otworzyła się winda, z której wyszło więcej sojuszników.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku wrót i ruszył pomiędzy rozwalonymi aurorami. Każdy, kto tego dnia wkraczał z nim do ministerstwa, już zapamiętał mapę Tullianum i wiedział, jak się tam dostać. Poza tym, Harry szedł przed wszystkimi głównie po to, żeby pożreć osłony, dzięki czemu nie nie musieli się nimi przejmować, oraz bez trudu będą mogli zobaczyć ukryte wejście do więzienia.

* * *

Narcyza wiedziała, co usłyszy od Lucjusza. Usłyszała tego ranka jego niski, wściekły głos i domyśliła się, co się stało. Tej rozmowy już nie usłyszała, ale też nie było takiej potrzeby. Draco podjął decyzję, jaką zawsze podejrzewała, że podejmie i teraz jedyne, co jej pozostawało, to opuszczenie domu i przyłączenie się do niego.

Jej kufer był spakowany. Założyła suknię, którą Lucjusz powinien rozpoznać, ponieważ miała ją na sobie tamtego dnia, kiedy Syriusz po raz ostatni zbuntował się przeciw maltretującym go rodzicom. Subtelnie szara ze srebrnymi akcentami na mankietach i obrzeżach spódnicy, oznaczała że coś potwornie złego zostało popełnionego przez rodzinę nosicielki, która pragnęła oświadczyć wszystkim, że ma w sobie dość sił, by odbyć po tym źle żałobę.

Lucjusz rozpozna ją, jak tylko wejdzie do jej pokoju i Narcyza wiedziała, że wówczas dojdzie do jednej z dwóch sytuacji. Miała nadzieję, że po prostu wstanie, spojrzy Lucjuszowi w oczy i aportuje się. Jako żona Lucjusza była w stanie swobodnie opuszczać rezydencję i upewniła się zawczasu; osłony na Grimmauld Place wciąż stały przed nią otworem. Regulus zorganizował to dla niej, a Harry nigdy nie spróbował tego zmienić.

Czekała.

* * *

Rufus poderwał się, kiedy wszystkie wszystkie alarmy w jego gabinecie zaczęły świergotać. Nie zainstalował ich i Knot też tego nie zrobił; to były stare systemy bezpieczeństwa, których zadaniem było ostrzeżenie ministra w chwili, kiedy którekolwiek z wejść do ministerstwa zostanie zaatakowane. Rufus sięgnął po różdżkę, zastanawiając się, czy to śmierciożercy, albo wilkołaki, zdeterminowane do wyzwolenia członków swojego stada, czy też może Dionizos Hornblower, który już nie raz tego próbował...

A potem poczuł falę potęgi, która zdawała się przelewać tuż pod nim. Do ministerstwa wszedł czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, którego magia narastała bez przerwy, zalewając pokoje, niszcząc osłony, topiąc każdego, kto normalnie podjąłby się walki z nim i sprawiając, że większość zacznie się teraz kulić i jęczeć ze strachu. Moc nie miała sobie splugawienia, którą Rufus rozpoznawał zwykle w śladach po zaklęciach Voldemorta, ale też nie sądził, żeby Falco Parkinson, przed którym przestrzegała go Wyzwolicielka, spróbowałby w ten sposób zaatakować. Przecież wolał podchodzić do wszystkiego ostrożnie i najpierw przeprowadziłby obserwację.

To pozostawiało tylko jedną osobę.

Dopiero teraz Rufus usłyszał niewypowiedziane " _Jeszcze nie_ " w obietnicy Harry'ego, że nie zaatakuje Tullianum, więc przeklął się po trzykroć za głupca.

– Co się dzieje, proszę pana? – głos Percy'ego był niemal tak wysoki co świergot osłon, co przypomniało Rufusowi, że przecież ten dzieciak wciąż był zaledwie praktykantem.

– Harry – powiedział Rufus, co w sumie wszystko wyjaśniało. Sięgnął do szuflady w swoim biurku, wyciągnął pierścień z szarego metalu, na którym znajdował się stary sygnet w kształcie rozkwitającej róży, po czym rzucił go Percy'emu. Percy złapał go niezgrabnie i spojrzał na niego z zagubieniem w oczach. – W te pędy idź do Burke – rozkazał Rufus. – Pokaż jej ten pierścień. W takiej sytuacji aurorzy muszą słuchać się mnie, nie Bones. Będzie wiedziała, co to oznacza. _No_ _idź_ – dodał z naciskiem, kiedy Percy w dalszym ciągu tylko mrugał.

Percy wyprostował się wreszcie, kiwnął głową i wybiegł z pokoju. Rufus schował różdżkę do kabury, wyjął z szuflady jeszcze jeden przedmiot, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu i kiwnął głową dwójce aurorów, którzy czekali na straży.

– Idziecie ze mną – powiedział. – Niniejszym zobowiązuję was do zachowania w tajemnicy wszystkiego, co zobaczycie. Jak usłyszę o tym z któregoś z moich źródeł, to będę wiedział, kto wygadał, w wówczas was wypatroszę. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Obu przytaknęło, patrząc na niego z mieszanką strachu i radości przed bitwą. Rufus sięgnął w bok i przywalił o ścianę płaskim kamieniem. Nie wszyscy ministrowie korzystali z tego rodzaju obrony, ponieważ nie wszyscy ministrowie przeszli militarne szkolenie. Rufus jednak je przeszedł, dlatego też miał zamiar chronić swoich ziem i ludzi.

Zapieczętowana w ścianach magia zalśniła i zasyczała w odpowiedzi na dotknięcie kamienia – magia miejsc, przechowywana w zaklęciach, których wykorzystano do stworzenia tego budynku. Rufus nie sądził, żeby jakikolwiek współczesny czarodziej wiedział, jak je ze sobą przeplatać i uważał, że to cholerna szkoda. Kamienie odjechały na bok ze zgrzytem, odsłaniając zbiegającą stromo w dół ścieżkę, coś między korytarzem a klatką schodową. Na ścianach znajdowały się numery, pokazujące przejścia na różne piętra. Rufus kiwnął głową. Zejdzie na dziesiąte piętro i zaczeka tam na Harry'ego. Taki plan był znacznie lepszy od biegania na ślepo po ministerstwie, usiłując go złapać.

Rufus nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Harry szedł do więzienia, żeby uwolnić tak wiele wilkołaków, jak tylko zdoła. Zmusił się jednak do odsunięcia od siebie emocji związanych z tą myślą i skupienia głównie na tym, jak wykorzystać tę wiedzę w bitwie. Nie miało znaczenia, że przyjdzie mu stawić czoła człowiekowi, którego z dumą mógłby nazwać swoim przywódcą i przyjacielem. Najważniejsze w tej chwili było to, że stawiał czoła człowiekowi, który miał zamiar włamać się do Tullianum.

Jego kulawa noga nie przeszkadzała mu, kiedy zbiegał szybko po schodach. Prawie nigdy tego nie robiła, kiedy wyruszał do boju.

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się.

Narcyza wstała. Lucjusz wchodził z miną, którą prawdopodobnie uważał za najłagodniejszą, na jaką było go stać i której nie okazałby, gdyby znajdował się tu ktokolwiek inny, włącznie ze skrzatami domowymi. Co oznaczało, że musiał przegonić je z tej części rezydencji. Jego wzrok świadczył, że miał jej do przekazania złe wieści, ale jak już będzie po wszystkim, to staną się dzięki nim silniejsi.

Zobaczył ją. Zobaczył suknię. _Zamarł._ Narcyza jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby wzdrygnął się tak mocno, że aż zatrzymało to go w miejscu. Podejrzewała też, że nigdy więcej tego nie zobaczy, dlatego cieszyła się tym widokiem, póki trwał.

A potem stała jeszcze przez chwilę, pozwalając mu w pełni przyswoić, co oznacza wiadomość kolorów i spakowany kufer – że uważa, że to on popełnił coś złego, nie Draco – po czym odwróciła się i pochyliła, sięgając po kufer.

Za nią rozległo się warknięcie Lucjusza, niskie, paskudne i świadczące o tym, że jednak nie pozwoli jej opuścić domu z godnością.

* * *

Harry przejął kontrolę nad windami w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to z budką telefoniczną, rozkazując im zabrać swoich sojuszników na piętro znajdujące się pod Departamentem Tajemnic, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do Tullianum. Ludzie, którzy akurat korzystali z wind, spojrzeli na niego ze strachem, po czym rozbiegli się w popłochu, dzięki czemu gro jego sojuszników zdołało dotrzeć na dół bez ofiar, z wyjątkiem oślepionych w Atrium aurorów. Harry był z tego ostrożnie zadowolony.

Jasne, zjechali zaledwie dwa piętra niżej, ponieważ Atrium znajdowało się na ósmym, ale Harry i tak miał nadzieję, że wszystko jednak dobrze się skończy.

Wyszedł z windy na dziesiątym piętrze i odkrył, że jego magia napotyka sztywny wiatr oporu. Z tak bliska obecność Kamienia była przytłaczająca. Harry wyczuwał ją jako tętnienie żyjącego serca... czy też nie, ponieważ przebiegało przez niego wiele pomniejszych iskier, więc może raczej tętnienie żywego mózgu. Potrząsnął głową i obejrzał się przez ramię. Honoria ściągnęła swoje iluzje, żeby każdy mógł zobaczyć, gdzie są wszyscy inni, dzięki czemu ludzie przestali wpadać na siebie nawzajem. I tak krążyła nad nimi jako mewa, gotowa w każdej chwili rzucić więcej iluzji, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Moody'ego, oczywiście, nigdzie nie było. Wyjaśnił, że o ile jego kontakty mu ufały, o tyle bardzo niechętnie pokazaliby swoje prywatne wejścia w ministerstwie komukolwiek innemu, dlatego też będą siać zamęt w innych częściach budynku, podczas gdy Harry z sojusznikami ruszą prosto do więzienia. Podali im jednak obecny sygnał, który otwierał drzwi pokoju, w którym przechowywano różdżki więźniów, a którego ani Moody ani Tonks nie znali, ponieważ zmieniano go co kilka dni. Harry chciał zapytać, skąd sojusznicy Moody'ego znają obecny, ale ostatecznie odpuścił.

Centaurów też z nimi nie było. Kość uśmiechał się, ilekroć Harry próbował go wypytać o to, co się stanie. Wspomniał tylko, że w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń znajduje się biuro centaurów. Ewentualnie Harry musiał się w końcu poddać i przyjąć do wiadomości, że centaury jakoś sobie poradzą i posłużą jako kolejna dywersja.

Thomas, oczywiście, miał własne sprawy do załatwienia. Harry bez obaw pozwolił mu się nimi zająć.

Spojrzał przed siebie. Znajdowali się w słabo oślepionym korytarzu z ciemnych kamieni, podobnych do lochów w Hogwarcie, ale kompletnie suchych. Harry prychnął. Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawił się tu z Dumbledore'em, jako świadek wotum nieufności Knota, Dumbledore powiedział mu, że na dziesiąte piętro nie da się dostać inaczej, jak poprzez dziewiąte. Zarówno Tonks jak i Moody upierali się, że to bezsens, a kiedy Harry poprosił windy o zjechanie poniżej dziewiątego piętra, zrobiły to bez problemu. _Też mi tajemnice, znane wyłącznie dyrektorowi Hogwartu._

Zrobił krok przed siebie.

Sufit nagle otworzył się i na wszystkich spadły tuziny maleńkich, szklanych kul, wypełnionych cofającym czas pyłem, który Harry rozpoznał z ataku w hogwardzkim ekspresie.

* * *

Narcyza strząsnęła rękę i różdżka wypadła jej z rękawa. Obróciła się do Lucjusza, podnosząc ją i po raz kolejny go zaskakując, równie mocno co widokiem sukni. Zrobił krok przed siebie z już wyciągnięta różdżką, na końcu języka wyraźnie miał zaklęcie pętające, ale zamarł na widok jej gotowości.

Jego mina nie zmieniała się przez kilka chwil, choć Narcyzie wydawało się, że już dawno temu powinien był wziąć się w garść. Ostatecznie to on to zaczął, to on zmienił to w pojedynek, zamiast pozwolić jej aportować się stąd, dzięki czemu zyskałby czas na przemyślenie własnych błędów. Zastanawiała się, czy uważał, że nie powinna być gotowa na stawienie mu czoła.

Nie pojedynkowali się na zaklęcia od wczesnych lat narzeczeństwa. To nie miało znaczenia. Pojedynkowali się wielokrotnie od tamtego czasu, zarówno słowami, jak i ciszami czy gestami, albo sposobem wychowania syna. To był po prostu powrót do korzeni, tego stojącego w wiecznych płomieniach koła.

Wreszcie Lucjusz zdołał się odezwać i to, co wyszło z jego ust, nawet nie okazało się klątwą.

– Dlaczego, Narcyzo?

– Czy pamiętasz – zapytała go miękko Narcyza – pytanie, które zadałeś mi na pierwsze urodziny Dracona?

Pamiętał. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Jej mąż nie zapominał o takich sprawach. Jego twarz ponownie zrobiła się beznamiętna. Narcyza to aprobowała. Lucjusz popełnił kilka głupich błędów w przeciągu paru ostatnich dni, ale naprawdę zaczęłaby się o niego martwić, gdyby nie był w stanie odzyskać panowania nad sobą.

– Żartowałem – powiedział Lucjusz.

– Ja nie – powiedziała Narcyza. – Widzisz, Lucjuszu, tak się składa, że jakimś cudem zawsze mówiłam ci prawdę. Nie moja wina, że ją zignorowałeś.

Stał w miejscu, nieruchomy niczym śpiący portret i przyglądał się jej. Narcyza czekała. Spięta atmosfera w pokoju przelewała się między nimi niczym napięcie w powietrzu tuż przed burzą. Widziała, jak mięśnie Lucjusza spinają się, reagując na nią.

Narcyza nigdy nie żartowała na takie tematy. Lucjusz zapytał, co by się stało, gdyby kiedykolwiek przyszło jej wybrać między mężem i synem, a Narcyza bez wahania powiedziała mu, że wybrałaby syna. Zaśmiał się, pocałował ją, po czym odłożyli Dracona do kojca i udali się do łóżka. Narcyza wyszła z założenia, że ją wtedy wysłuchał.

Nie zrobił tego i pod wszystkimi innymi emocjami Narcyza poczuła lekką irytację. Lucjusz miał tendencję do uważania, że jego opinie były ważniejsze od innych, ale najwyraźniej nie uważał nawet swojej żony za osobę równej sobie w tym małżeństwie, kiedy miała siłę woli równą jemu, co było już po prostu absurdalne.

I tak oto doszło do tej sytuacji – nie dlatego, że Narcyza czy Draco dopuścili się czegokolwiek, nie tak naprawdę, ale dlatego, że duma Lucjusza nie pozwoliła mu na ujrzenie prawd, które od zawsze powinien był akceptować jako fakty.

Przewidywalnie, Lucjusz rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie.

* * *

Harry poczuł, jak jego umysł kompletnie się klaruje, ale zalewającą go emocją nie było zaskoczenie, czy szok. Mogła to być jednak wściekłość.

– _Modero_ – zaintonował, jak wcześniej przy budce telefonicznej i wszystkie kule zbiegły się w kruchą grupę i poleciały do niego. Harry wyciągnął rękę i przejął kontrolę nad ich lotem. Nie roztrzaskały się, ale zaczęły unosić wokół niego, migocząc lekko w słabym świetle. Harry wejrzał w nie i zobaczył, że póki szkło pozostaje nietknięte, znajdujący się w nich pył wirował w olśniewających wzorach, które nie miały żadnego związku z grawitacją. Pokręcił głową.

A następnie zadarł ją do góry. Kamień znowu śpiewał swoim pulsowaniem i Merlin jeden wiedział, do czego tym razem zmusi swoich niewymownych, skoro ta pierwsza pułapka nie zadziałała.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i otworzył swój dar _absorbere._ Tego nie było w planach, ponieważ ich podstawowym celem było ratowanie wilkołaków, ale chwilowo miał to gdzieś. Skoro Departament Tajemnic miał zamiar atakować ich ze wszystkich stron, to równie dobrze Harry mógł odwrócić jego uwagę.

Osuszył kule z magii, przez co pył przestał lśnić i bezużytecznie opadł na ich dna. Osuszył moc z zapadni, która otworzyła się, zrzucając im kule na głowy, po czym sięgnął za nią, w kierunku zbioru głębokiej, różnorakiej magii, która nie miała niczego wspólnego z Kamieniem. Połykał, chłonął i pił, czując jak zaczyna wibrować z nadmiaru mocy, nabrzmiewać nią. Osuszał artefakty, których nawet nie widział na oczy i miał to gdzieś. W tej chwili najważniejsze było zmuszenie niewymownych do przejścia do defensywy, żeby bardziej przejęli się chronieniem ich drogocennego departamentu, a nie atakowaniem jednego człowieka.

Wyczuł, kiedy niewymowni zaczęli się wycofywać; pulsy Kamienia zmieniły kierunek i nabrały na intensywności. Harry zebrał trochę magii, którą wchłonął, po czym posłał ją łukiem, niczym ogromnego plaskacza, w kierunku Departamentu Tajemnic. Miał nadzieję, że to zwali większość niewymownych z nóg.

Następnie spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi miały znajdować się różdżki więźniów, jeśli wierzyć kontaktom Moody'ego. Osłaniała je osłona, która odskoczyłaby dopiero po wystukaniu odpowiedniego hasła, które było tak skomplikowane, że Harry zwykle byłby rad, że je zna. Teraz jednakże praktycznie płynął pośród wchłoniętej magii, a większość z jego świeżo zdobytej mocy miała jakiś związek z czasem.

Posłał ją w cienkim strumieniu w kierunku drewnianych drzwi. Momentalnie zaczęły się starzeć, gnić i wreszcie rozpadać w proch, który zdawał się spełzać wzdłuż okowów i rozwiewać po korytarzu. Tym samym odsłoniły znajdujący się za nimi pokój, z jego różdżkami poukładanymi ostrożnie na półkach w futerałach i dwójkę aurorów, którzy zerwali się na nogi i chwilowo byli tak zszokowani, że nawet nie mogli oddychać.

Harry spojrzał im w oczy.

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, gdzie są różdżki wszystkich wilkołaków, jakich wrzuciliście do Tullianum – powiedział. – Włącznie z Hawthorn Parkinson, czy waszymi byłymi kolegami z Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. – Kiedy zawahali się, użył magii do wzmocnienia sobie głosu. – _Już._

Ściany zadrżały. Aurorzy pokiwali głowami i rzucili się do pracy, jeden wyciągał opakowania z różdżkami z półek, podczas gdy jego koleżanka szybko przeglądała notatki, prawdopodobnie szukając imion i opisów, których nie była w stanie z miejsca sobie przypomnieć.

Harry zauważył kątem oka ruch drzwi, znajdujących się w głębi korytarza, który prowadził do ukrytego wejścia do Tullianum. Obrócił szybko głowę akurat, kiedy w pole widzenia wszedł minister.

* * *

Narcyza obróciła się, unikając klątwy klatki, po czym opadła na kolano za stolikiem, na którym zwykle komponowała całą swoją korespondencję. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy powinna powiedzieć Lucjuszowi o wszystkich pułapkach, jakie wbudowała w meble w tym pokoju, ale zawsze odkładała to na później. Matka powiedziała jej kiedyś, że każda kobieta zasługuje na własne tajemnice.

Narcyza skorzystała teraz z jednej z nich, delikatnie głaszcząc grzbiet wyrzeźbionego w nodze stolika smoka.

Rozległo się kliknięcie i wzdłuż nóg i blatu pootwierały się niewielkie otwory, z których wystrzeliła seria srebrnych strzałek, wycelowanych prosto w Lucjusza. Musiał skupić się na szybkich i precyzyjnych ruchach różdżką, żeby się z nimi rozprawić. Narcyza w międzyczasie usiadła na stoliku, założyła nogę na nogę i wsparła dłoń z różdżką o kolano w leniwym geście.

Pokonanie Lucjusza w pojedynku to jedno. Zmuszenie go do uznania porażki to zupełnie co innego. Nie uda jej się to, o ile do reszty nie wytrąci go z równowagi i to nie tylko za pomocą magii.

Lucjusz skończył z rzutkami. Narcyza wycelowała w niego różdżką.

– _Acclaro iactatia_ – mruknęła.

Nie istniało nic, czego Lucjusz Malfoy nienawidziłby bardziej od okazywania własnych emocji.

* * *

Thomas widział jak młody, czerwonowłosy czarodziej wbiega do gabinetu szefowej aurorów, po czym po chwili z niego wybiega, ale i tak nie zdjął z siebie uroku. Nie zrobił też tego, kiedy wszyscy aurorzy zaczęli wstawać od biurek, krzątać się po pomieszczeniu jak pszczoły, którym mrówki właśnie zaatakowały ul, nim wreszcie nie zorganizowali się na tyle, by wymaszerować. Zaczekał, póki drzwi do jej gabinetu nie otworzyły się od środka, po czym zrobił krok przed siebie, zrzucił urok i z uśmiechem zaszedł jej drogę.

– Witaj, Priscillo – powiedział.

Jego żona zamarła w połowie kroku. Thomas przyjrzał się jej, jak zwykle radując się jej widokiem. Była wyższa od niego, miała blond włosy przystrzyżone na poziomie ramion, a jej twarz była surowa i neutralna. No dobrze, w tej chwili niespecjalnie neutralna. Merlin jeden wiedział, że na jej twarzy ciężko byłoby się doszukać teraz czegokolwiek poza szokiem.

– Thomas – wyszeptała.

Thomas kiwnął głową.

– Jestem tu z Harrym – powiedział. – Właściwie to całe mnóstwo osób pojawiło się tu z Harrym, nawet niektóre gobliny. Czy wiedziałaś, że _vates_ niszczy sieci po prostu przebywając w ich pobliżu? Ale sieć goblinów zniszczył własną mocą. Północne gobliny znowu są wolne, Priscillo. Żyjemy w samym środku kompletnie nowych czasów. – Przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się. – Zawsze chciałem studiować historię, a teraz w niej _żyję._ To znacznie bardziej ekscytujące.

Priscilla wyjrzała ponad jego ramieniem, jakby spodziewała się, że sam minister lada moment pojawi się, żeby ochrzanić ją za ucięcie sobie małej pogawędki z mężem.

– Thomasie, nie mogę zostać – powiedziała. – Ktoś... zaatakował ministerstwo... – Urwała, niewątpliwie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, kto zaatakował ministerstwo. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust. Wpatrzone w niego oczy zawilgotniały.

Thomas wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją po dłoni.

– Przecież nie oczekujemy, że zdezerterujesz i staniesz po naszej stronie, skarbie – powiedział. Przykro mu się zrobiło na widok tak rozdartej i podenerwowanej Priscilli. Chciał przyjść i porozmawiać z nią, upewnić się, że wiedziała, że znaleźli się po przeciwnych stronach, ale nie miał jej tego za złe. Jakżeby mógł? Przecież awansowała na szefową aurorów na długo przed tym, jak ministerstwo uchwaliło te niedorzeczne, bezsensowne prawa dotyczące wilkołaków, kiedy jeszcze nikt nie wiedział, jak źle to wszystko się potoczy. – Nie przyszedłem też poprosić cię o odwołanie aurorów. Po prostu chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o decyzjach, które podjąłem. Postanowiłem przypomnieć sobie, że przede wszystkim jestem sojusznikiem Harry'ego.

– Thomas – powiedziała ponownie, ale tym razem wyraziła tym słowem ogrom bólu.

Thomas nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Priscilla odwróciła głowę i... chwila, czy ona płakała? Thomas tego nie planował. Nie chciał tego. Poklepał ją po ramieniu w niezręcznej próbie pocieszenia. To decydowanie o postępowaniu z wolnej woli było najwyraźniej znacznie cięższe, niż wydawało mu się, kiedy Harry wszystkim to tłumaczył z Malfoyem promieniującym za nim z dumy. Wydawało mu się, że porozmawianie o wszystkim z żoną i wyjaśnienie swoich wyborów było szlachetniejsze od po prostu pozostawienia jej listu, albo pozwolenia jej na wywnioskowanie wszystkiego na własną rękę. Teraz jednak wyglądała, jakby ktoś przyłożył jej do piersi rozgrzane żelazo, a Thomas też nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie lepiej. Nie był pewien, czy ten ból był bardziej porównywalny do rozgrzanego żelaza, czy też może do kogoś uderzającego go ciężką maczugą. Zastanawiał się, jak to właściwie ustalić.

– Kocham cię – powiedział. – Ale muszę lecieć do naszego _vatesa._ Zrozumiem wszystko, do czego minister cię zmusi w czasie tej rebelii. Ministrowie raczej nie lubią, kiedy ktoś się przeciw nim buntuje. Niech ci nie będzie mnie żal, kochanie. Żyjemy w takich interesujących czasach.

Pocałował ją po raz ostatni i ruszył na czwarte piętro, gdzie centaury zapowiedziały, że wyjdą mu na spotkanie. Po drodze zdecydował, że ten ból jednak przypominał bardziej, jakby ktoś stłukł go po piersi maczugą. Szok trafił go gdzieś pod żebra i teraz rozlewał się falami po ciele.

* * *

Lucjusz wiedział, że żona właśnie trafiła go klątwą, więc warknął parszywie. Wiedział, jaki będzie efekt i nienawidził tego, że nie mógł się przed nim obronić ponieważ rzutki wytrąciły go z równowagi na tyle długo, że klątwa zdążyła już sięgnąć celu.

Z boku jego głowy rozległ się jękliwy głos, wyrażający szok i ból. Zaraz potem kolejny zaczął warczeć ze złości. Jego słowa były tak zaciekłe i ciche, że czasem tylko można było wyłapać imiona Dracona, Harry'ego i Narcyzy. Trzeci głos zaczął zawodzić o własnej głupocie.

Lucjusz wiedział, że na policzkach pojawił mu się rumieniec i powoli tracił panowanie nad impulsem do wydarcia się na własną żonę. Ale jak mogła mu to zrobić? Przecież musiała rozumieć, że wydziedziczenie Dracona było dla dobra rodziny – a jeśli nie rozumiała, to czemu nie przyszła z tym do niego, żeby mógł jej wyjaśnić?

Zawsze atakował tych, którzy go skrzywdzili. Zawsze. Nigdy jednak nie zastanowił się nad tym, co by się stało, gdyby to Narcyza go skrzywdziła.

Wiedział, że powinien zaplanować, racjonalnie rozważyć najlepsze możliwe wyjście z sytuacji. Ale ta zdrada ubodła go zbyt nagle i głęboko, a mamroczące wokół niego głosy, pokazujące wszystkim emocje, z którymi chciał się kryć, które chciał kontrolować, _w ogóle_ mu nie pomagały.

Ze świadomością, że powinien się opanować, ale niezdolny do tego bardziej niż do latania bez miotły, Lucjusz machnął różdżką w bok i rzucił klątwę, od której piękna skóra Narcyzy pokryje się paskudnymi oparzeniami. Nie zrujnuje to jej urody na stałe, ale ból będzie ostry i swędzący. A chciał usłyszeć jej krzyk.

Chciał, żeby zrobiła cokolwiek, byle tylko nie siedziała swobodnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w tej swojej sukni w kolorze gołębiej szarości, ze srebrnymi zdobieniami, świadoma jak wielką kontrolę ma w tej chwili nad sytuacją, bo powoli zaczynał przez to dochodzić do wniosku, że może jednak popełnił błąd wydziedziczając Dracona.

* * *

Rufus zobaczył zaskoczoną minę Harry'ego. Zobaczył zgromadzonych wokół Harry'ego ludzi, włącznie z Tonks, którą można było bez problemu zidentyfikować po jej neonowo niebieskich włosach. Były nawet _gobliny_ , ze wszystkich stworzeń właśnie _gobliny_ , z tymi swoimi łukami, włóczniami i lśniącymi, białymi łańcuchami w rękach.

Nie pozwolił sobie o nich myśleć. Znał Harry'ego i choć nigdy nie chciał wykorzystać tej wiedzy z walce z nim, teraz właśnie do tego doszło i jego pragnienia nie miały wiele do gadania. Machnął różdżką i zaintonował w głowie zaklęcie. Musiał rzucić je niewerbalnie, inaczej Harry momentalnie by go powstrzymał.

Draco Malfoy wyleciał spomiędzy sojuszników i pomknął w kierunku Rufusa, przyzwany jego zdeterminowanym _Accio._ Potknął się dwukrotnie i raz nawet zaparł się nogami, starając oprzeć się magii, ale był już wtedy niedaleko, więc Rufus zwyczajnie złapał go za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie, nim chłopak zdołał się wyrwać. Przyłożył różdżkę do karku Malfoya, który najwyraźniej zrozumiał swoje położenie i zamarł potulnie w bezruchu. Rufus podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Harry'emu.

Harry _płonął._ Magia biegała wokół niego w kolorowych falach, błękit przebiegający w zieleń, a potem w indygo, a wszystko to w kształcie płomieni feniksa. Jego twarz wyrażała nieziemską furię, a zielone oczy lśniły od uporu fanatyka gotowego do popełnienia samobójstwa. Rufus widział tak wiele surowej mocy kapiącej z jego lewego nadgarstka, że pewnie byłby w stanie stworzyć sobie teraz nową dłoń, gdyby tylko zwrócił na to uwagę.

Rufus odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że zdołał dotrzeć do Harry'ego, zanim ktokolwiek został uwolniony z Tullianum, albo zostało popełnione jakiekolwiek inne, nieodwracalne głupstwo. W dodatku rozumiał słabość Harry'ego. Harry nawet nie drgnie, póki Malfoy będzie znajdował się pod jego opieką. Rufus, oczywiście, nigdy nie skrzywdziłby chłopca, ale nie miał najmniejszych oporów przed braniem zakładnika w ramach opanowywania tego... tego szaleństwa. Włos mu się na głowie jeżył na samą myśl, co by się stało, gdyby Harry zdołał zabrać z Tullianum wszystkie wilkołaki.

– Harry... – zaczął.

I wtedy ktoś wypchnął go z jego własnej głowy. Doszło do tego tak niespodziewanie, że Rufus nie miał jak się temu oprzeć. W jednej chwili miał pełne panowanie nad swoim ciałem, a w następnej został wrzucony do maleńkiej celi, postawionej gdzieś na tyłach jego umysłu. Poczuł, jak jego ramię zamyka się wokół Malfoya, a drugie podnosi różdżkę. Następnie odwrócił się i ze spokojem sparaliżował dwóch aurorów, którzy tu z nim przybyli, trzymając ciało Malfoya, tak żeby nie osunęło się na podłogę.

A potem podniósł różdżkę i sparaliżował sam siebie.

Rufus poczuł, jak przytłaczająca obecność wyskakuje mu uszami, a potem nagle musiał zmierzyć się ze swoimi sztywniejącymi kończynami, brzęczeniem w uszach, czy skrzekiem protestu, który na nic mu się nie przydał, kiedy zobaczył jak Malfoy otwiera oczy, kręci głową i odsuwa się od niego. _Usłyszał_ jednak, jak obecność, dar opętania Dracona cholernego Malfoya, chichocze złośliwie.

Tuż przed tym, jak Rufus padł na podłogę, czując ogarniający go szok, doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie Malfoy ma pełne prawo się z niego śmiać. Kompletnie zapomniał o jego darze opętania, o którym przecież usłyszał z jego własnych ust, więc zasługiwał na wszystko, co zaszło w rezultacie.

* * *

Narcyza rozpoznała rzuconą przez Lucjusza klątwę i dopiero _teraz_ zrobiło się jej przykro. Lucjusz kompletnie stracił panowanie nad sobą. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że będzie cierpiała, że krzyknie, przeprosi dziewczęcym głosikiem i będzie po wszystkim. Zastanawiała się, czy zapomniał już, że już dawno temu przestała być grzeczną dziewczynką. Właściwie to wydawało jej się, że nie była dziewczynką odkąd zobaczyła pierwszą furię Belli, a to miało miejsce na długo przed poznaniem Lucjusza.

Zeskoczyła ze stolika, jej szata zawirowała wokół niej, przypadkiem oferując swego rodzaju tarczę przed innymi klątwami, jakie mogły lecieć w jej stronę. Przetoczyła się po podłodze, z powrotem w kierunku swojego kufra, z dala od Lucjusza i wtedy usłyszała jak kolejną inkantację. Ta była klątwą bólu. Narcyzie nieco ulżyło. Przynajmniej od tej krzyknęłaby jak kobieta, w dodatku cisnął ją z siłą, którą Bella by zaaprobowała.

Podniosła _Protego_ , po czym machnęła różdżką w kierunku dźwięków głosów, mamroczących o emocjach Lucjusza. Nie musiała go widzieć, żeby móc go skrzywdzić. Użyła krwawego bicza, klątwy od której eksplodują tarcze, żeby zmusić Lucjusza do zrobienia uniku, inaczej rozetnie mu gardło. Właśnie dlatego wymówiła inkantację na głos. W tej chwili Lucjusz był tak mocno pochłonięty swoją furią, że mogłaby go przypadkiem zabić, gdyby rzuciła zaklęcie niewerbalnie, bo nie wiedziałby co nadciąga. W dodatku chciała, żeby wiedział, że zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Narcyza ponownie usiadła i zobaczyła, że Lucjusz opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko i łypiąc na nią wściekle. Jego blond włosy były w nieładzie, a krwawy bicz zdołał musnąć go w kark, zadając ranę, której wyleczenie zajmie trochę czasu. Narcyza była zaskoczona i rozczarowana tym, jak _nisko_ się stoczył. Pokręciła głową.

– Opanuj się, Lucjuszu – powiedziała miękko. – Albo dojdę do wniosku, że nie zostało w tobie ni krzty honoru Malfoyów.

Machnął różdżką.

Wzrok Narcyzy pociemniał, jej dłoń poluzowała uchwyt na różdżce, a niewidzialne dłonie złapały ją za gardło i zaczęły ściskać.

* * *

Chaos wyszedł Thomasowi na spotkanie już na trzecim piętrze. Zobaczył jak wszyscy uciekają, wrzeszcząc co sił w płucach z Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń. Potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się czemu mieliby to robić. Zawsze, kiedy przy nim działo się coś interesującego, to albo biegł w jego _kierunku,_ albo starał się je zaatakować, co wymagałoby przyczajenia się i ciszy. Ale też zawsze uważał, że ludzie po prostu zbyt często się wydzierają.

Czarownica złapała go za ramię i spróbowała pociągnąć ze sobą. Thomas strząsnął jej rękę i obejrzał się na nią z zaskoczeniem. Spojrzała na niego, dysząc ciężko. Miała ciemne włosy, które sterczały jej z tyłu głowy. Thomas był urzeczony. Z badań przeprowadzonych dla WUTKaRMu wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że miała w sobie śladową magię błyskawic, ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał nikogo takiego na żywo, tylko o nich czytał. Otworzył usta, żeby zapytać ją o historię rodzinną, ale weszła mu w słowo.

– _Uciekaj!_ – wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz, przez co Thomas zaczął mrugać. Uważał, że nawet jeśli _wyglądała_ , jakby była na skraju paniki to i tak nic nie tłumaczyło jej z braku uprzejmości. – Centaury biegają po korytarzach!

Thomas uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czyli jednak znaleźli sposób na dostanie się do Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, jak to obiecali Harry'emu.

– Jak wielu? – zapytał ochoczo. – Wiesz może, skąd się tu wzięły?

Czarownica gapiła się na niego przez chwilę, podczas gdy Thomas czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedzi. Wreszcie splunęła mu pod nogi.

– No dobra, to twój pogrzeb – powiedziała i ruszyła w kierunku klatki schodowej, spychając go z drogi. Thomas odsunął się, pozwalając również innym ludziom na minięcie go, po czym wzruszył lekko ramionami i dotarł do podnóża schodów.

Wyszczerzył się szeroko, jak tylko zajrzał do departamentu. Kość pojawił się wraz z trójką centaurów, wszystkie izabelowatej maści i galopował korytarzem, wyjąc i dźgając ściany włóczniami. Thomas zastanowił się, czy ktokolwiek zauważył maleńkie iskry pod ich podkowami, sugerujące użycie magii. Pewnie nie. Odrobina niebezpieczeństwa zwykle wystarczała, żeby ludzie, którzy nie byli badaczami z natury, przestawali zwracać uwagę na istotne szczegóły.

Zawołał Kość po imieniu, a centaur obejrzał się na niego i kiwnął głową, nawet na moment nie przerywając swojego statecznego galopu. Ściany drżały od uderzeń jego kopyt. Thomas nasłuchiwał i zorientował się, że wokół przebrzmiewa znacznie więcej uderzeń kopyt, niż powinno, jakby przez ministerstwo przebiegało niewielkie stado. Roześmiał się.

– To po części iluzja, prawda? – zapytał, przykładając dłonie do ust, żeby zwiększyć moc swojego krzyku.

Kość ponownie skinął głową. Thomas wyszczerzył się z podekscytowaniem. To idealnie pasowało do niektórych z teorii WUTKaRMu, nad którymi bez końca dyskutował z Pietrowiczem. Pietrowicz objął pozycję, że magia magicznych stworzeń musiała diametralnie różnić się od czarodziejskiej, do tego stopnia, że żaden czarodziej nie miał szans na zrozumienie jej zasad. Ale Thomas zrobił to, co każdy rozsądny magiczny badacz powinien w takiej sytuacji i zaczął szukać wskazówek pośród starych teorii o antycznej magii w Grecji, ponieważ stamtąd właśnie pochodzą wszystkie centaury.

No i oczywiście znalazł tam pewne sugestie co do tego, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje magia centaurów. _To_ tylko potwierdzało jego teorie. Białe iskry, iluzje i magia, która prawdopodobnie żywi się strachem, skoro wszyscy wokół biegali i wrzeszczeli z przerażenia. Thomas oparł się o ścianę i spróbował ustalić, w jaki sposób przekazać swoje wnioski Pietrowiczowi, podczas gdy Kość zatoczył kolejne koło wokół departamentu.

– To było biuro centaurów, prawda? – zapytał, żeby się upewnić.

Kość ponownie przytaknął. Thomas uśmiechnął się. Z jego punktu widzenia to był _decydujący_ fakt. Tak długo jak centaury były wolne od sieci, mogły pojawiać się w miejscach nazwanych po nich i im poświęconym. Ministerstwo praktycznie prosiło się o inwazję od chwili, w której nazwało jeden ze swoich pokoi "biurem centaurów". W podobny sposób działało to w przypadku świętych miejsc w Grecji, w których pojawiali się bogowie, prowokując kolejne legendy do powstania. Mogły się pojawić gdziekolwiek, gdzie była już ich nazwa. Czarodzieje WUTKaRMu wciąż nie byli w stanie uzgodnić, _czym_ właściwie byli greccy bogowie, ani w jaki sposób pasowali do ich magicznego systemu, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze było ustalenie, jak im się to w ogóle udawało. Thomas wiedział, że musiało to być związane z magią miejsc, ale jakiego rodzaju?

Skupiał się właśnie na tych istotnych spekulacjach, kiedy nagle drzwi za nim otworzyły się z hukiem i do departamentu spróbowali wbiec aurorzy, rzucający klątwami w centaury. Thomasa to zirytowało. Obrócił się i rzucił w aurorów mandaryńskim zaklęciem, od którego wyrosło im po sześć nóg zamiast dwóch, żeby _sami_ mogli się przekonać, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś przerywa ci w czymś ważnym.

* * *

Lucjusz patrzył, jak jego żona się dusi i przełknął agresywną satysfakcję niczym kieliszek pełen ognistej whiskey. Narcyza nie powinna była go wyzywać w ten sposób. _Naprawdę_ powinna była być rozsądniejsza. Kiedyś była. Najważniejsze, że miał ją już pod kontrolą.

– Poddaję się, Lucjuszu – wyrzęziła resztką tchu. Jej palce już prawie nie dotykały różdżki.

Dysząc ciężko, Lucjusz zdjął z niej klątwę duszącą. Nie był jednak głupi, więc pozostawił oślepiającą. Podszedł do Narcyzy i spojrzał na nią z góry. Gdyby pominąć kilka zagnieceń na jej sukni, w ogóle nie wyglądała, jakby walczyła. Tymczasem Lucjusz dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich rozwichrzonych włosów, ciężkiego oddechu, który ze świstem opuszczał mu gardło, czy krwi, która ciekła mu z karku.

Żeby już nie wspomnieć o głosach mamroczących o jego emocjach. Właśnie czwarty dołączył się do pozostałych, wysoki jęk, narzekający o tym, jakie to wszystko było niesprawiedliwe i jakim prawem Draco i Narcyza w ogóle go zdradzili. Lucjusz z całej siły go ignorował. Nie był w stanie zakończyć zaklęcia; to było jedno z tych upierdliwych, jak klątwa króla rybaka, które mogły zostać zdjęte wyłącznie przez osobę, która je rzuciła.

Pochylił się nad Narcyzą i przyjrzał się jej. Nie, teraz zobaczył, że pomylił się w swoim osądzie, że tylko zagniecenia na sukni świadczyły o jej walce; na szyi pojawiły się też ślady po klątwie duszącej. Sięgnął w dół i przyłożył do nich własne palce, delikatnie skubiąc posiniaczoną skórę. Narcyza jęknęła.

Pojawił się piąty głos, który zaczął mówić o jego podnieceniu. Lucjusz warknął gniewnie w jego ogólnym kierunku. Przynajmniej przegonił wszystkie skrzaty domowe z tego skrzydła rezydencji, nawet jeśli początkowo po prostu nie chciał, by ktokolwiek poza nim zobaczył łzy Narcyzy.

Zorientował się, że w żadnym wypadku nie podporządkował sobie Narcyzy w chwili, kiedy jej różdżka wbiła mu się w nogę.

– _Debilitas_ – wyszeptała.

* * *

Harry złapał Dracona za rękę i przyciągnął blisko do siebie, chwilowo niezdolny do wyrażenia, jak wiele dla niego znaczyło zarówno to, że Draco przed chwilą wykaraskał się z niebezpiecznej sytuacji, jak i fakt, że przy okazji powalił ministra i jego sojuszników, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał z nimi walczyć.

Draco wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko, wszystkie linie na jego twarzy wyrażały bezczelną pewność siebie, po czym pocałował go tak mocno, że aż zabolało. Harry zamrugał, kiedy pocałunek naciął mu dolną wargę.

– Jak tylko wrócimy do Leśnej Twierdzy to tak cię przelecę, że nie wstaniesz – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ukoił płomień, który chciał mu pojawić się na tę myśl w żołądku, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do strażników w pokoju różdżek. Zamarli na widok powalonego ministra, ale jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, żeby rzucili się do roboty. Harry zobaczył, że już mieli odłożone na bok około trzydziestu różdżek, przez co zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie chowali różdżek niedawno złapanych obok siebie. A może po prostu wszystkie wilkołaki wrzucono do jednego skrzydła.

Spojrzał na drzwi do Tullianum. Lśniły od osłon, oczywiście, w dodatku tak potężnych, że większość ludzi nawet nie zwróciłaby na nich uwagi. Harry miał obecnie dość mocy, by móc je wręcz widzieć. Cała ta magia przebiegała przez niego, pragnąc zostać wykorzystaną. Zasugerowała teraz, że mógłby zniszczyć osłony spektakularnym uderzeniem i ochronić przed odłamkami wszystkich w korytarzu.

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, bo przecież mógłby skrzywdzić kogoś po przeciwnej stronie. Otworzył więc swój dar _absorbere_ i po prostu pożarł osłony. Zaczęły statecznie słabnąć i po chwili drzwi do Tullianum zrobiły się przeciętne, z najzwyklejszym zaklęciem zamykającym. Usłyszał, jak jego sojusznicy zaczynają mamrotać na ten widok.

Obejrzał się przez ramię i wyszczerzył. Honoria była zajęta tworzeniem iluzji postawnych, poważnych czarodziejów w ciemnych szatach i z białymi maskami, celujący różdżkami w korytarz za nimi. Kiedy aurorzy się pojawią – a Harry był całkiem zaskoczony, że jeszcze tego nie zrobili, ale podejrzewał, że dywersje zrobiły swoje – przez jakiś czas nie będą w stanie ustalić, kto jest prawdziwy, a kto nie. Poza tym prawdopodobnie spanikują na widok pseudo–śmierciożerców.

– Brugmansjo – zawołał. Zamrugał. Wyglądało na to, że magia zakradła mu się do głosu, szukając każdego możliwego ujścia, przez co brzmiał jak karkadann. – Potrzebuję cię tutaj.

Czarownica momentalnie pojawiła się u jego boku, jej nozdrza otworzyły się szerzej. Harry potrzebował, żeby wywąchała dla niego wszystkie cele, w których znajdowały się wilkołaki. Bardzo krótko rozważał uwolnienie wszystkich kryminalistów w Tullianum, żeby zająć czymś aurorów, którzy mogli rzucić się za nimi w pościg, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie ewentualnych konsekwencji wypuszczenia mordercy, czy kogokolwiek innego, kto trafił tu nie bez powodu, a komu udałoby się zbiec w ogólnym zamieszaniu. Przybył tu po tych, którzy nie popełnili żadnej zbrodni, ale i tak cierpieli.

– Gotowa? – zapytał i Brugmansja kiwnęła głową. Harry wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pstryknął palcami.

Drzwi do Tullianum otworzyły się z hukiem, pokazując znajdujący się za nimi tunel. Stojący za nimi strażnicy momentalnie wystrzelili zmasowanym atakiem zaklęć.

Harry otworzył paszczę i wypił je wszystkie.

* * *

Narcyza poczuła, jak jej różdżka trafia w ciało. Doprawdy, Lucjusz przegrał w chwili, w której poddał się pokusie przyłożenia palców do jej gardła. Wiedziała, w jakiej odległości musiał się od niej znajdować i że nie zwracał uwagi na jej ręce. Wyłącznie dzięki temu zdołała dotknąć go różdżką i trafić klątwą, której nie zależało, od której części ciała zacznie działanie. I tak go osłabi.

Lucjusz padł, składając się bezwładnie z pozbawionym gracji gruchnięciem, kiedy wszelka siła opuściła mu kończyny. Narcyza otoczyła się od niego i zakaszlała. Uścisk palców na gardle wciąż bolał i skrzywiła się na myśl o śladach, jakie jej po tym pozostaną. Ale to można było przykryć urokiem. Najważniejsze że wygrała.

Przytknęła różdżkę do oczu.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – mruknęła. Po chwili klątwa oślepiająca zniknęła i była w stanie rozejrzeć się wokół. Pokręciła głową i podeszła do lustra, żeby kilkoma wyszeptanymi zaklęciami poprawić fryzurę. Twarz, która na nią spojrzała, była blada, ale wystarczająco opanowana. Dotknęła różdżką gardła i ślady po palcach zniknęły.

Odwróciła się i ponownie podeszła do Lucjusza. Otworzył szerzej oczy, a kiedy pochyliła się nad nim, jego oddech zrobił się niemal spazmatyczny. Narcyza jednak była od niego mądrzejsza, więc miała na oku jego magiczną rękę. Zobaczyła jak jego palce spinają się na moment, po czym wiotczeją, zbyt zmęczone, by za cokolwiek złapać.

– Jaka szkoda, Lucjuszu – powiedziała miękko. – Powinieneś był pamiętać, że może i jesteś potężniejszy ode mnie w pojedynkach, to i tak wygrałam wszystkie walki, w które wlałam całe swoje serce. Wszystkie kłótnie o Dracona. Żeby już nie wspomnieć o tej, która odbyła się między nami, kiedy chciałeś, żebym przyjęła na siebie Mroczny Znak, bo tamtą walkę też wygrałam, dzięki czemu już nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniałeś. – Przycisnęła usta do jego czoła, czując narastające współczucie do swojego dumnego, przystojnego męża, który tak nisko upadł. Wszystkie głosy wokół niego mamrotały o różnych stopniach upokorzenia, przez które właśnie przechodził.

Bez względu na swoje współczucie i tak kopnęła go mocno w nadgarstek, kiedy spróbował złapać za krawędź jej sukni. Lucjusz odsunął się z jękiem.

– Zastanów się – powiedziała Narcyza. – Zapytaj sam siebie, czemu właśnie w tę walkę postanowiłam wlać całe swoje serce, czemu tak strasznie potrzebowałam ją wygrać. – Pocałowała go, przygryzając mu wargę, po czym odwróciła się i złapała za swój kufer.

Tuż przed aportacją do Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście, przyzwała skrzaty domowe z powrotem do skrzydła rezydencji. Nie widziała powodu, dla którego Lucjusz miałby leżeć bezsilnie na podłodze przez wiele godzin, aż do wyczerpania _Debilitas_.

* * *

Hawthorn ukryła twarz w dłoniach i starała skupić się na oddychaniu. Wszystkie kończyny ją bolały, wszystkie ubrania były w strzępach. Sama je rozerwała w szaleństwie przemiany. Jej klawisze zmusili ją do założenia ich z powrotem, upierając się, że nie mieli niczego innego, w co mogłaby się ubrać.

Spędziła tu, w tej celi tak wąskiej, że nie zmieściło się tu nawet łóżko, dwie noce bez wywaru tojadowego. Miała cichą nadzieję, że może dzięki temu, że promienie księżyca nie sięgną jej poprzez grube, kamienne ściany, to się nie przemieni, ale oczywiście i tak do tego doszło. Jej umysł zniknął po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat i stała się rozszalałą bestią, która zamordowałaby swojego męża i córkę nawet, gdyby pojawili się tuż przed nią. Ponieważ niczego nie miała, to gryzła samą siebie i orała pazurami kamienne ściany. Sikała w kącie celi, a zapach moczu był dla niej zapachem upodlenia.

Znana jako wilkołaczyca, poza więzieniem nie czekało na nią już żadne życie. Delila Gloryflower przeżyła wyjawienie swojego stanu, ponieważ otaczała ją potężna rodzina, która bez przerwy walczyłaby o nią w sądzie, gdyby tylko ktoś choćby zasugerował, że powinna trafić do Tullianum. Hawthorn była sama, a aurorzy którzy zaatakowali Ogród _wiedzieli_ kim była, zarówno likantropką, jak i byłą śmierciożerczynią. Prawdopodobnie nienawidziliby jej wystarczająco tylko za jeden z tych tytułów; połączenie ich sprawiło, że ich pogarda była nie do opisania. Wystarczyło, że zadrapali ją srebrem, a Hawthorn nagle koszmarnie osłabła i pochorowała się. Zadrapanie, wysoko na jej lewym barku, wciąż bolało. Cienkie, zaognione, wściekłe linie.

Zastanawiała się, w swoim oszołomieniu, czy straci lewą rękę. Nie sądziła, żeby była w stanie to znieść równie spokojnie co Harry.

Drzwi do jej celi otworzyły się.

Hawthorn skuliła się w swoim kącie, walcząc z instynktem, żeby warknąć czy zaskowytać. Skoro nie była w stanie stawić czoła swoim katom, czy też ludziom, którzy przyszli zabrać ją na rozprawę, jak czarownica czystej krwi – a porwane szaty, rana i _smród_ sprawiły, że stało się to niemożliwe – to przynajmniej nie chciała też stawiać im czoła jako bestia.

Zamrugała. To był sen. Musiał nim być. Harry stał w drzwiach celi, a jego uśmiech raptownie spełzał mu z twarzy, im dłużej jej się przyglądał. Hawthorn wiedziała, że ten uśmiech nie zniknął dlatego, że był z jakiegoś powodu na nią zły. To było niemożliwe, ale może tylko jej się śniło, więc kto wie, ale uśmiech zniknął, ponieważ Harry przybył jej na ratunek i nie spodobało mu się, w jaki sposób była traktowana.

Harry obrócił głowę i wymówił słowa, których Hawthorn nie rozumiała, ponieważ niedowierzanie kompletnie ją oszołomiło, sprawiło że serce waliło jej tak mocno, że już niczego nie słyszała. Wokół niej pojawiła się iluzja, przykrywając szmaty, jakie pozostały po jej szatach, dzięki czemu zaczęły wyglądać jak nowe. Kolejny urok owinął się wokół celi, maskując ostry zapach moczu i ślady na ścianach. Hawthorn powoli zaczęła wierzyć, że to jednak prawda, że jednak wyjdzie z tej celi z przynajmniej odrobiną godności.

Harry wyciągnął do niej rękę i złapał ją za prawe ramię, pomagając wstać. Hawthorn nie była w stanie powstrzymać się przed jęknięciem z bólu, kiedy ruch wstrząsnął jej lewym barkiem, a wzrok Harry'ego momentalnie przeskoczył na jej ranę. Jego oczy przymrużyły się. Hawthorn zamarła, pozwalając mu się przyglądać tak długo, jak tylko chciał. Ten ból to było nic w porównaniu z faktem, że teraz już nikt nie zobaczy jej praktycznie nagiej.

– Chodźmy – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wciąż nie uwolniliśmy wszystkich. – Wzrok, który podniósł, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy, lśnił od furii i dopiero teraz Hawthorn zdała sobie sprawę z otaczającej go magii, gęstej i pachnącej jak całoroczne rośliny przebudzające się do życia na wiosnę. – Już nigdy więcej cię tak nie skrzywdzą – powiedział.

Wymówione w ten sposób, te słowa nie brzmiały jak obietnica, ale pewność, przepowiednia. Hawthorn pozwoliła sobie w nie uwierzyć, po czym oparła się o ramię Harry'ego, kiedy wyprowadzał ją z celi.

* * *

Falco pochylił głowę. Czyli do tego to doszło.

Wyczuł wybuch magii w ministerstwie, kiedy pracował nad splataniem kolejnego snu dla Harry'ego, takiego na który już będzie musiał zwrócić uwagę; jak do tej pory większość jego dzieł roztrzaskiwała się na jego barierach oklumencyjnych, a Harry zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na osobliwe obrazy, które pozostawały z nim po obudzeniu. Sen rozplątał się, kiedy Falco usłyszał przebrzmiewające w ministerstwie alarmy.

_Szczęk, szczęk, szczęk,_ rozbrzmiewało po całym kraju, budząc wszystko, co naprawdę powinno w tej chwili spać. Falco zmarszczył brwi, czując jak moc Harry'ego wkracza do ukrytych jaskiń, przetaczając się po spętanych w nich stworzeniach, jak kości smoków na wyspie Man, zarówno martwego jak i żywego, drżą od jego potęgi, jak przeszywa ocean i jak lelki wróżebniki zaczynają skrzeczeć w Irlandii w odpowiedzi.

Harry wznosił swoją magię w samym ministerstwie i Falco był tym razem przekonany, że nie robi tego w czasie walki z innym czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy. Tom wciąż przebywał w ukryciu i żaden inny Lord czy Lady nie wkroczyli do kraju, mimo że wszyscy im się przyglądali, pewnie zaciekawieni, czy nie zginą czasem z ręki tego bezmyślnego nastolatka z Brytanii. Falco wiedział, jaką reputację stopniowo zbierała sobie jego wyspa w oczach międzynarodowego magicznego społeczeństwa – miejsca chuliganów – i zrobiło mu się wstyd.

Tom, odpowiedni dla Harry'ego przeciwnik, wciąż nie miał sił na podjęcie z nim walki. Falco nie zdołał odkryć żadnego sposobu na wyleczenie jego rany.

To oznaczało, że sam będzie musiał udzielić nagany.

Zmienił się w swoją formę bielika i pomknął po ścieżkach Mroku i Światła, zmierzając do prawdziwego świata. Aportuje się, jak tylko do niego sięgnie. Wyglądało na to, że czas najwyższy na bezpośrednią bitwę z Harrym.


	35. Rozdział dwudziesty szósty: Przeciw Lordowi Bielików

Harry był coraz bardziej wściekły. Zaczęło się w chwili, w której zobaczył Hawthorn skuloną w kącie celi, jak jakiś zbity pies, a teraz uczucie pełzło mu od żołądka po gardło w lśniącej, ciepłej żółci, gotowe w każdej chwili eksplodować. Tańcząca w nim i wokół niego magia tylko zaogniała problem, ponieważ wiedziała, że będzie miała więcej do roboty jak tylko trafi go szlag.

Skoncentrował się na cieple ramienia Hawthorn, obejmującego mu barki, na tym jak się o niego opierała i upominał się raz za razem, że nie może pozwolić sobie na wybuch, bo przede wszystkim musiał zabrać ją i pozostałych na zewnątrz, upewniając się, że nikomu nic się nie stanie. Mamrotał zapewnienia i pocieszenia, ściągał osłony z drzwi, które Brugmansja wskazała jako cele zawierające w sobie wilkołaki i bez końca uspokajał swoją złość, ściągając ją ponownie na stronę determinacji. _Ocalę ich wszystkich. Wyciągnę ich stąd. Muszę pamiętać, że naszym głównym celem jest utrzymanie wszystkich przy życiu i przeniesienie ich do Leśnej Twierdzy, nie zemsta._

Było mu żal, że nie wymyślił innego sposobu na uporanie się z kulami czasu niewymownych. Nikt nie potrzebował tak wiele mocy. Trzymał ją pod tak ścisłą kontrolą, że zaczynała mieć własne pomysły. Harry nie wiedział, jakiego rodzaju osobowość w sobie rozwinie, kiedy skończy się mieszać ze sobą i rozwijać w ten sposób, ale już domyślał się, że będzie złośliwa.

_Muszę iść dalej,_ pomyślał, przypominając sobie, że złość nie uratowała Kierana, a złość na ministra wcale nie rozwiąże tej sytuacji. Draco był taki pewny siebie i rozchichotany, kiedy opętał Scrimgeoura. Harry dopiero co widział, jak Draco opanowuje własną złość i zmienia ją w coś pożytecznego. Jakie miałby wyjaśnienie do utraty kontroli nad własnym temperamentem?

– Harry?

Harry obejrzał się. Brugmansja stała przed drzwiami z przechyloną głową i niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, zastanawiając się, czy może wyczuła uwięzionego wilkołaka, o którym wcześniej nie słyszeli.

– Znaczy... – Brugmansja rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie. – To nie likantropka, ale w środku znajduje się ktoś, kto pachnie jak ty, Dziki.

Harry od razu zorientował się, kto to musiał być, ale nie pozwolił sobie na reakcję. Lily nie była już częścią jego życia. James też nie. Oboje byli w Tullianum, zamknięci za drzwiami, ale przecież minęli już wiele innych zamkniętych drzwi i nikogo z nich nie wypuścili. To będzie po prostu kolejna para takich. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Wiem, kto to jest. Zostanie tutaj – powiedział.

Brugmansja otworzyła szerzej oczy.

– Dobrze – powiedziała, odsuwając się od drzwi, jakby nagle zjeżyły się od strzegących ich ostrzy.

_Cholera jasna. Przestraszyłem ją._ Harry obejrzał się, żeby policzyć znajdujące się za sobą wilkołaki, odruchowo poprawiając ułożenie swojej ręki, żeby mógł dalej wspierać Hawthorn. Było ich już trzydziestu trzech i kiedy liczył, uwolniono trzydziestą czwartą, po czym momentalnie wręczono jej różdżkę. Harry kiwnął głową. _Jesteśmy blisko. Zaraz będziemy mogli stąd uciec. Muszę pamiętać, że naszym podstawowym celem jest utrzymanie ich wszystkich przy życiu. Muszę o tym pamiętać._

– Dziki?

Harry obrócił się. Róża stała przed wszystkimi, a jej nozdrza rozszerzyły się przy drzwiach, które nie były równie mocno chronione co pozostałe. Zerknęła na niego i wywaliła język kącikiem ust w uśmiechu.

– Czy w dolinie znajdzie się miejsce dla jeszcze jednego wilkołaka? – zapytała.

Harry zamrugał.

– Oczywiście. Kto to jest? – Sięgnął przed siebie i osuszył osłony z magii, dzięki czemu Róża mogła bez trudu mogła roztrzaskać zamek i otworzyć drzwi.

Znajdujący się w środku chłopak nie wyglądał na starszego od Harry'ego, choć był od niego wyższy i znacznie lepiej zbudowany. Już wąchał powietrze, a jego oczy lśniły tak intensywnym bursztynem, że Harry był przekonany, że musiał zostać ugryziony za młodu. Podszedł do Róży i dotknął jej policzka, po czym zerknął na Harry'ego.

– Nazywam się Zimozielony – powiedział. – Należałem do watahy Lokiego. Musisz być naszym nowym alfą. Wciąż pachniesz transferem.

Harry z całych sił spróbował nie skrzywić się na wspomnienie o Lokim i wydawało mu się, że nawet mu się to udało..

– Tak – powiedział. – Pamiętam cię. To ty ugryzłeś Starszą Gillyflower i... – _Zacząłeś ten cały bajzel_ , chciał powiedzieć, ale to nie był czas ani miejsce na rzucanie oskarżeniami. – I trafiłeś za to do Tullianum – dokończył. – Mimo że urodziłeś się jako mugol.

Zimozielony wyszczerzył się.

– To ja. – Dotknął ramienia Róży, mijając ją i wychodząc na korytarz. – Dobrze znowu cię widzieć, Różo. – Rozejrzał się. – Wypuszczasz wszystkich z więzienia?

– Nie – powiedział Harry, kiedy Brugmansja po raz kolejny szczeknęła przy drzwiach. Sięgnął, żeby ściągnąć z nich osłony. – Tylko ludzi niesprawiedliwie uwięzionych pod zarzutem żadnej innej zbrodni jak wilkołactwa.

Zimozielony uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak robisz to, czego chciał od ciebie Loki – powiedział. – Nawet jeśli doszło do tego _znacznie_ później niż zakładał i najwyraźniej potrzebowałeś o wiele więcej prowokacji.

Harry nie zareagował na to. Patrzył jak nowo wypuszczony wilkołak odzyskuje różdżkę, nasłuchując.

Moc w tunelu wibrowała osobliwie, wydając z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Harry wyczuwał to niczym nadchodzącą burzę; zdecydowanie pochodziło spoza ministerstwa. Kiedy się skoncentrował, odniósł wrażenie, że dźwięk brzmi jak setki maleńkich dzwoneczków. Taki delikatny pogłos, w ogóle nie oznaczający zagrożenia, ale przecież nie powinien być w stanie słyszeć go ponad całą swoją magią.

Nadciągał czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy. Harry praktycznie nie znał tej magii, bo spotkał się z nią zaledwie raz, ale i tak wiedział, że to musiał być Falco. Wydawało mu się, że wszędzie rozpoznałby Voldemorta.

Harry stłamsił pragnienie do zawycia z frustracji. _Pewnie chce mnie ochrzanić za zbuntowanie się przeciw ministerstwu, albo nie utrzymywanie równowagi. Z całą pewnością będzie chciał ze mną walczyć. Nie zbliżyłby się do mnie w ten sposób, porzucając wszelką ostrożność, gdyby chciał się tylko poprzyglądać._

Transmutował swoje pragnienie do wrzasku w determinację i wyrzucił rękę przed siebie. Jeśli magia chciała, żeby z niej skorzystał, to miał pewien pomysł. Skupił się na swojej potrzebie utrzymania wilkołaków przy życiu, nie zadawania ministerstwu więcej ofiar, niż to było absolutnie koniecznie, jak i bezpiecznym dostarczeniu wszystkich do Leśnej Twierdzy, po czym zaczął _naciskać._

Magia wylała się z niego, jakby był rojem, a ona miodem, gęstym i aromatycznym, ale stopniowo przyjmującym wymagany przez niego kształt. Uformował się lśniący korytarz, który przebił się przez ściany Tullianum, przebiegł przez ministerstwo, znalazł szyb windy i trzymał się go, póki nie dotarł do Atrium, gdzie ponownie zaczął się wznosić, póki nie trafił w alejkę. Harry skoncentrował się, budując ściany, wzmacniając je połączonymi ze sobą zaklęciami tarczy, tak żeby żadni niewymowni nie byli w stanie cisnąć w zbiegów swoimi artefaktami, a Falco nie dał rady ich zaatakować z góry.

Chciał, żeby wszyscy stąd uciekli i chciał, żeby ta ucieczka odbyła się _bezpiecznie._ Każdy, kto dotrze do końca korytarza, powinien być w stanie się aportować; Harry nie był w stanie przeciągnąć korytarza z Londynu do Leśnej Twierdzy, nie łamiąc przy tym prawdopodobnie pięćdziesięciu tysięcy praw Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności. Ale o tym wiedział już od dawna. Największym problemem w tej chwili było wywalczenie sobie drogi z ministerstwa, a teraz jeszcze do tego doszła niepotrzebna komplikacja pod postacią rozzłoszczonego czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy.

Przycisnął dłoń do gardła i rzucił _Sonorus,_ żeby wszyscy go usłyszeli.

– Musicie uciec tym korytarzem – powiedział. – Biegnijcie nim aż do końca. Nic na tej ścieżce nie będzie w stanie was skrzywdzić. Jak dotrzecie do końca, aportujcie się do miejsca zwanego Leśną Twierdzą. Jeśli nie wiecie, gdzie to jest, znajdźcie kogoś, kto przybył tu ze mną i pozwólcie im zabrać się w aportacji łącznej. Będą wiedzieli, o co wam chodzi. Tam będziecie bezpieczni.

– A co, jeśli nigdzie nie chcemy iść? – zapytała wyzywająco jedna z wilkołaczyc, która wcześniej musiała należeć do Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii. W każdym razie Harry w ogóle jej nie rozpoznawał. – Jeśli uciekniemy z tobą, to ministerstwo uzna nas za zbiegów.

– Waszą jedyną alternatywą jest pozostanie tutaj – powiedział Harry. – A widzieliście już, jak ministerstwo traktuje uwięzione w Tullianum wilkołaki.

Kobieta zawahała się, jakby przez jedno uderzenie serca myślała, że sparaliżowanie go sprawi, że ministerstwo spojrzy na nią przychylniej, ale zaraz potem rozejrzała się po ludziach, których przyprowadził ze sobą i spokorniała. Większość z jej towarzyszy już biegła po migoczącej ścieżce, która rozciągała się przed nimi. Harry z ulgą zobaczył Adalrico Bulstrode'a praktycznie na początku linii, widocznego dzięki swojemu kuśtykaniu, z gracją zachęcającego ludzi do biegnięcia za nim. Millicenta biegła tuż za nim. Harry miał wrażenie, że tak długo jak ta dwójka będzie wszystkich pilnowała, to ucieczka powinna przebiec jak należy.

Zadarł głowę do góry. Falco już niemal znajdował się na poziomie ministerstwa. Kiedy bicz białego światła owinął mu się wokół ciała, wyrastając spomiędzy kamieni, nabierając kształtu i namacalności przy zetknięciu z powietrzem, Harry pomyślał, że to prawdopodobnie służy jako ekwiwalent "Nadchodzę" ze strony Falco.

– A ty na co czekasz? – zapytał go Draco.

Harry drgnął. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy choć raz wysłuchali jego rozkazów, ponieważ kiedy się rozejrzał, odkrył, że znajduje się praktycznie na szarym końcu. Tylko Draco, Owen, Michael i Syrinx pozostali, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem; większość ludzi znajdowała się przynajmniej na dwadzieścia stóp w głębi korytarza.

– Ponieważ Falco Parkinson nadciąga – powiedział i zobaczył, jak Draco otwiera szerzej oczy. – Tak. Właśnie. Potrzebuję, żeby _wszyscy_ mi stąd zniknęli. _Już._ Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie chciał, żeby nasz pojedynek zniszczył ministerstwo, ale jeśli ktokolwiek tu ze mną zostanie, to może ich zaatakować. _Uciekajcie stąd._

Draco, na szczęście, zaczął się ruszać, ale i tak szybko się cofnął i złapał Harry'ego za lewy nadgarstek, a trzech zaprzysięgłych kompanów Harry'ego pozostało zaraz za jego plecami. Harry warknął pod nosem – jeśli wbiegnie do korytarza, to Falco pewnie zaatakuje i tunel – ale wiedział, że jeśli teraz zacznie naciskać, to potem nastąpią awantury, na które po prostu nie mógł sobie pozwolić, więc zmusił się do uspokojenia. Nie odrywał wzroku od sufitu, przyglądając się mu z niepokojem. Magia Falco wciąż przebrzmiewała w powietrzu, jakby wcale nie przekopywał się właśnie przez ziemię, starając się zaatakować go z dołu.

A potem nagle ściany korytarza pękły na pół i Falco pojawił się znikąd z ręką wyciągniętą w bok, czarodziej o długich, srebrnych włosach, odziany w ciemnozielone szaty, które lśniły od symbolu, który wyglądał Harry'emu na wagę. Tam, gdzie poruszał tą ręką, rzeczywistość rozpadała się na kawałki i Harry zobaczył jak korytarz wysycha i zaczyna się kruszyć.

Nie miał pojęcia, do czego by doszło, gdyby ta dłoń do dotknęła i nie miał czasu na sprawdzanie tego. Przetoczył się, wpychając Dracona na Michaela, Owena i Syrinx, zmuszając ich wszystkich do cofnięcia się i odsunięcia z bezpośredniego zasięgu pojedynku. Następnie wzniósł tarczę, która, jak miał nadzieję, zapewni im bezpieczeństwo.

Jak tylko skończył tworzenie tarczy, zorientował się, że Falco już niemal go sięgnął. Wystrzelił bąbel rzeczywistości w kierunku głowy Harry'ego.

Harry go pożarł. Wiele go to kosztowało. Czuł ten sam piekący ból w żołądku, gardle i magii, którego doświadczył w czasie bitwy na letnie przesilenie, kiedy zbierał skażoną moc Voldemorta. Prędzej czy później dar _absorbere_ będzie musiał się zamknąć, żeby przetrawić wszystko to, co przełknął do tej pory. Harry powoli docierał do tego momentu. Stworzenie tego korytarza nie wchłonęło tak wiele magii, na ile miał nadzieję.

– Żałuję, że w ogóle do tego doszło – powiedział ze smutkiem Falco, lądując przed Harrym. Wciąż wyglądał, jakby tylko połowicznie przemienił się ze swojej formy bielika, włosy błyszczały mu niczym pióra, a stopy były kształtu pazurów. – Gdybyś tylko zadeklarował się Światłu, to pomagałbym ci równie mocno co Tomowi. Brytania potrzebuje zarówno Mrocznego, jak i Świetlistego Pana, którzy będą utrzymywali równowagę między sobą.

Harry nawet nie spróbował na to odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, co może zrobić Falco; najlepsze, na co było go w tej chwili stać, to zebranie własnej magii i wyrzucenie jej przed siebie w kształcie, który przysporzy Falco problemów, ponieważ wiedział, że Falco nie dzielił darów Voldemorta.

Stworzył przed sobą ciemnozielonego węża z oczami i kłami Sylarany, oraz jadem locust. Harry wysyczał rozkaz w wężomowie i żmija pomknęła przed siebie, wbijając ślepia w Falco.

Falco machnął leniwie ręką. Jego moc żachnęła się i zniszczyła węża. Harry odbudował go, tym razem łuski ponakładały się na siebie jeszcze szybciej. Magia była szczęśliwa, że wykorzystywano ją w znajomych wzorcach, więc zwijała się, nurkowała, strzelała i splatała żmiję z powrotem.

Falco uniknął pierwszego ataku węża, ale nie oderwał wzroku od Harry'ego. Harry bez strachu spojrzał mu w oczy. Był całkiem przekonany, ze Falco był legilimentą, ale nie sądził, żeby był w stanie go przymusić, a już na pewno nie był w tym lepszy od Voldemorta czy Dumbledore'a. Ale może temu gniewliwemu staruchowi dobrze zrobi przekonanie się, że Harry naprawdę nie miał zamiaru wycofać się z tej rewolty.

Harry zorientował się po chwili, że coś było nie tak, coś _innego_ , co Falco najwyraźniej przebadał w swoim czasie, a z czym Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkał. Nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od oczu Falco. Jego umysł zdawały przechodzić dreszcze, po których następowało uczucie zobojętnienia, a pilnująca całej tej magii wola powoli zaczynała przysypiać. To nie było przymuszenie, ponieważ Harry był przekonany, że już zacząłby się instynktownie przed nim bronić. Po prostu zaczął mieć... inne myśli.

Harry odkrył, że oddech mu zwolnił, głowa zaczęła mu się kiwać i opuszczały go ostre, nachalne myśli o wydostaniu stąd wilkołaków w jednym kawałku. Falco bardzo ostrożnie odsunął od niego te emocje, po czym zajrzał głębiej do jego umysłu.

I znalazł całą furię, którą Harry w sobie tłumił.

Harry ocknął się nagle, czując się bardzo żywym, a wściekłość _tryskała_ z niego niczym złota pięć. Wystrzeliła z jego piersi i zmiażdżyła węża, który po raz kolejny próbował ukąsić Falco, ale też trafiła samego Falco, zadając mu wstrząsający cios. Harry zobaczył, jak jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi, jak Falco leci do tyłu i przez chwilę patrzy na niego ze szczerym zaskoczeniem, a następnie przywala plecami mocno w ścianę korytarza w Tullianum i jego twarz traci wszelki wyraz.

Harry warknął. W uszach brzęczało mu od zewu karkadann, czuł się jakby owiewał go jej oddech. Chciał rozrywać, miażdżyć, zabijać. Pomyślał o sposobie, w jaki zabił Dumbledore'a i to samo chciał zrobić Falco. Mógłby odebrać mu całą magię, przelać ją w jakiś przedmiot, żeby nie stracić zdolności do przełykania, a następnie odebrać mu też magię, która tak długo utrzymywała go przy życiu. Czy Mrok i Światło nie byliby zadowoleni ze śmierci kogoś, kto tak długo ich oszukiwał? Przecież musieli rozumieć, że Falco nie zadeklaruje się żadnemu z nich jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas.

A potem nagle usłyszał, jak ktoś za nim wrzasnął ze strachem jego imię i w jego umyśle pojawiło się słowo _Draco_ , płonąc niczym feniks.

Co on wyprawiał? Przecież nie miał czasu na osuszanie Falco, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe; Falco nie sparaliżuje taki sam strach przed przepowiednią, co kiedyś Dumbledore'a. Jego podstawowym celem było zabranie wszystkich stąd _bez strat w ludziach._

Harry uspokoił swoją furię, choć czuł się przy tym, jakby szarpał za lejce furmanki, ciągniętej przez karkadann. Zawrócił ją i posłał w innym kierunku. Nabrał głęboko tchu i skupił się na wizji utrzymywania korytarza w całości, w jednym kawałku, z lśniącymi kolorami spływającymi po ścianach, które wyglądały przez to, jakby były pokryte olejem. _Nieprzeniknionym_ olejem. Naprawdę nie miał na to czasu. Jego ludzie też nie mieli na to czasu.

Odwrócił się i sprawdził, jak trzymali się Draco, Owen, Michael i Syrinx. Połowa otaczającej ich tarczy zdążyła się już skruszyć. Harry kiwnął szybko głową.

– Uciekamy stąd – powiedział. – Korytarzem. Biegnijcie przede mną. Nie oglądajcie się. Potrzebuję, żebyście znaleźli się na końcu i pomogli w aportowaniu wilkołaków do Leśnej Twierdzy. Nie sądzę, żeby zdążyli już zabrać wszystkich.

Draco otworzył usta. Wyglądał, jakby był gotów zaprotestować. Skoro już o tym mowa, Owen wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się do niego w tym przyłączyć.

Syrinx pochwyciła wzrokiem spojrzenie Harry'ego i ukłoniła się.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała. – Potrzebują nas. – Po czym zaczęła biec. Owen zawahał się, po czym, jakby przypomniał sobie, że też ma bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy i nie chciał, żeby świetlista czarownica okazała się w czymś lepsza od niego, ruszył za nią. Draco pozostał z tyłu, patrząc surowo na Harry'ego. Harry wiedział, że Michael nie ruszy się, póki Draco tego nie zrobi.

Harry zauważył kątem oka, że Falco zaczyna się poruszać. Nie mieli czasu.

– Proszę – powiedział. – Draco. Uciekaj.

Falco zniknął.

Harry wyczuł jego magię niczym wahadło, które właśnie się cofało, żeby zebrać po drodze jak najwięcej prędkości i impetu. Jak już przywali, to potężnie. Harry wlał całą swoją magię, żeby wzmocnić korytarz, wszystko co zebrał do tej pory, a potem jeszcze trochę własnej. W tym momencie był gotów wyciąć sobie dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu i osuszyć się z mocy, jak Voldemort, gdyby tylko uznał, że to mu w jakiś sposób pomoże.

– Nie bez ciebie – powiedział Draco.

Kiedy cios Falco trafi celu, to albo roztrzaska korytarz, albo odbije się od tarcz Harry'ego. Harry nie chciał przekonać się, co się stanie z kimkolwiek, kto spróbuje stać wtedy za nim, bez podobnych osłon.

– _Uciekaj!_ – wrzasnął Harry i to zdawało się przekonać Michaela, nawet jeśli nie Dracona. Złapał Dracona za ramię i ruszył biegiem, praktycznie ciągnąc go za sobą na siłę. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył nacierające na siebie wahadło. Ruszyło w jego stronę, tnąc powietrze niczym kosa, jak tamto wahadło, które widział kiedyś w Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy skorzystał z niego, żeby wyleczyć się po tym, co zrobili mu rodzice.

Wówczas Harry naciął dłoń na jego ostrzu i za pomocą krwi wyrzekł się nazwiska. Teraz był gotów znieść znacznie więcej, byle tylko utrzymać w jednym kawałku korytarz, jak i znajdujących się w nim ludzi, czy chłopaka, którego kochał.

Magia Falco zderzyła się z jego.

Harry poczuł, jak ściany Tullianum zatrzęsły się, jak osłony zachybotały. Słyszał przerażone wrzaski więźniów, którzy wciąż przebywali w swoich celach i prawdopodobnie z wyższych pięter też, bo tam znajdowali się pracownicy ministerstwa, którzy prawdopodobnie zastanawiali się, do czego właśnie doszło. Daleko przed sobą usłyszał wycie, które mogło pochodzić z gardła rannego wilkołaka.

Poczuł, jak przeszywa mu ciało.

Magia zdawała się stapiać mu kości, przerabiać wnętrzności na papkę. Po ramionach przebiegły mu błyskawice. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć mocniejsze dudnienie od serca, które tętniło mu w uszach i przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy _można_ było usłyszeć, jak mózg telepie się pod czaszką. Pod całym tym dudnieniem usłyszał też tępy trzask i mruknął pod nosem. _Złamana kość, ale nie wiem która._

Znajome ćmienie w boku odpowiedziało mu na to pytanie. _Żebro._ Pierwszy raz poczuł ból złamanego żebra, kiedy pracujący dla Voldemorta Quirrell rzucił na niego _Crucio_ na pierwszym roku. Oddychał pośród bólu, zupełnie jak wtedy. Nawet walczył o coś znacznie ważniejszego niż wtedy – o znacznie więcej żyć, o tak wiele pokoju, jak to możliwe.

Podniósł głowę, kiedy miał wrażenie, że już po wszystkim.

Korytarz utrzymał.

Harry zobaczył unoszącego się za nim Falco, przyglądającego mu się. Jego twarz była dziwnie zniekształcona przez światło osłon. Miał skrzydła i pysk bielika, ale ludzkie ciało, wciąż odziane w ciemnozielone szaty.

Harry wbił w niego spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, czy spróbuje uderzyć po raz kolejny. Wiedział, że mu się oprze. Mogło oznaczać to kolejne złamane żebro, może nawet nogę, ale przeżyje.

Falco tylko pokręcił głową i zniknął. Harry skoncentrował się. Wciąż wyczuwał jego magię, wciąż słyszał dźwięk dzwonków, ale wszystko powoli zanikało. Wyglądało na to, że Falco chwilowo zrezygnował z dręczenia go.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, pozwalając złamanemu żebru zapiec mocno, po czym podźwignął się na nogi. Obejrzał się na rozciągający się za nim korytarz i zobaczył maleńkie, odbiegające postacie. Pozwolił sobie na ponury uśmiech, po czym zaczął wymierzać własne kroki, żeby trafiały akurat pomiędzy uderzeniami bólu w boku.

Jego magia musnęła lekko złamanie, ale Harry przekazał korytarzowi całą wchłoniętą magię i nigdy nie dotarł w swoich badaniach magii medycznej do nastawiania kości; leczenie ran wywołanych klątwami wydawało mu się znacznie ważniejsze. Bał się teraz tego próbować, bo nie wiedział, na jak wiele sposobów mógłby to spartolić.

Wydawało mu się, że przynajmniej wciąż może się aportować. Podróżowanie ze złamanym żebrem za pomocą sieci fiuu czy świstokliku aż bolało w samej perspektywie.

Krok i ból, krok i ból. Tak, bolało, ale przecież bywało gorzej. Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, kiedy dłoń, którą przyciskał do bolącego boku, drgnęła. Przecież nie mógłby zrobić tego samego kikutem swojego lewego nadgarstka.

W dodatku może zmienić ten ból w taką samą determinację, która go zaniosła tak daleko, dzięki której nie podkulił ogona pod siebie na widok Falco, tylko stawił mu czoła. Najważniejsze było upewnienie się, że wszyscy przeżyją ucieczkę. Wchodził po schodach, które korytarz stworzył w szybie windy i jak do tej pory nie widział ani jednego ciała. To naprawdę podniosło go na duchu.

* * *

Falco był bardziej przerażony, niż był gotów się do tego przyznać.

Wierzył, że mógł kryć się ze swoimi atakami tak długo, jak będzie je wykonywał przy jednoczesnym naginaniu czasu i odskakiwaniu od chłopca. _Powinien_ _był_ być w stanie. To była jedna taktyka, która tak mocno polegała na wewnętrznej sile, że nigdy nie zdołał nauczyć jej Albusa; jego wewnętrzna preferencja subtelności stała na drodze. A ten chłopak był mniej potężny od Albusa, zwłaszcza kiedy tak wiele magii zużywał na chronienie innych. Powinien był go zmiażdżyć tym ciosem.

A mimo to chłopiec zdołał go wyczuć i w porę się przygotować.

W tej chwili Falco nie myślał już o sposobach, na jakie Harry może być w stanie wytrącić świat z równowagi, albo co czarodzieje z innych krajów mogą sobie pomyśleć o Brytanii. Jego umysł skupiał się na pokoju w Dolinie Godryka, w którym spędził wiele dni, analizując wszystkie dane, nim nie znalazł odpowiedzi.

_Harry nie powinien był w stanie wyczuć mojego ataku._

_Ale Tom już mógłby._

Falco ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać, do czego właściwie doszło w tym domu. _Wydawało_ mu się, że rozumiał. Seria zbiegów okoliczności, które zostały poukładane w czasie przez przepowiednię, przez co nie były tak naprawdę zbiegami okoliczności. Zrównoważenie mocy, które pozwoliło Harry'emu na przeżycie klątwy zabijającej; gdyby był odrobinę słabszy, to klątwa by go zabiła, odrobinę silniejszy i powracająca magia rozerwałaby mu ciało na strzępy. Przeniesienie mroku nie dobiegło końca, a mimo to Harry stał się magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta.

Falco jednak wydawało się, że chłopiec otrzymał w tym transferze wyłącznie wężomowę i dar _absorbere._ Wszystko w tym pokoju by na to wskazywało.

Teraz jednak musiał wziąć pod uwagę, że Harry mógł otrzymać znacznie więcej, nie tylko te dwa dary. Ale jeśli tak, to co jeszcze mogło przejść ich połączeniem? Pod jakimi jeszcze względami Harry był w stanie naśladować swojego magicznego ojca? Co jeśli Falco się pomylił i Harry powinien jednak zadeklarować się Mrokowi, a nie Światłu?

Ale co, jeśli powinien zadeklarować się Światłu, żeby zrównoważyć mrok we własnej duszy?

To kompletnie roztrzaskało mu plany. Falco wzniósł się z powrotem, wracając do swoich przemyśleń znacznie smutniejszy i mądrzejszy, niż był jeszcze kilka minut temu. Harry ciągle krzyżował mu szyki, ale dobrze, że taka sprawa wyszła na jaw już teraz. Gdyby Falco o tym nie wiedział i mimo to szykował się do zniszczenia Harry'ego, to prawdopodobnie przepadłby przez wzgląd na swoją nadmierną pewność siebie.

_Najlepiej się przyczaić, przebadać wszystko od nowa i zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie._

* * *

Dopiero na schodach prowadzących na dziewiąte piętro, Draco zdołał wyrwać ramię z żelaznego uchwytu Michaela. Szarpnął ręką, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Zrób coś takiego _jeszcze raz_ , to upewnię się, że ludzie do końca życia będą mylili cię z dziewczyną.

– Ale przecież... – powiedział Michael, po czym zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok. Draco wyrzucił z siebie roztrzęsiony oddech, po czym obejrzał się za siebie, rozglądając po czerwono–zielono–niebieskim tunelu i z paniką szukając jakichkolwiek śladów po Harrym.

Zobaczył go na schodach, robiącego chwiejnie kroki, ale nieustannie pnącego się w górę. Obejmował się na poziomie żeber, co sugerowało, że jedno z nich pewnie było złamane, ale kiedy zbliżył się do nich, Draco zobaczył też brunatny ślad po krwi na jego szatach. Przełknął chęć do skrzywdzenia kogoś i sięgnął przed siebie, delikatnie dotykając łokcia Harry'ego. Harry poderwał wzrok i zamrugał, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

– Draco? Powinniście byli już dawno dotrzeć do końca tunelu – powiedział. – Aportowanie wszystkich zajmie naprawdę dużo czasu, potrzebujemy tam wszystkich, którzy wiedzą jak wygląda Leśna Twierdza.

– Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, tak mnie przeganiając? – powiedział Draco niemal bezgłośnie. Chciał wykrzyczeć te słowa. Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie podnieść głosu. Harry był koszmarnie blady i wyglądał, jakby ktoś stłukł go wielokrotnie tłuczkiem, żeby już nie wspomnieć o złamanej kości.

– Po prostu starałem się przypilnować twojego bezpieczeństwa – powiedział Harry. – Nie przeżyłbyś ciosu Falco. _Sam_ ledwie go przeżyłem. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku schodów. – Skoro już tu jestem, to czy możemy się pośpieszyć? Wydaje mi się, że znajdą się jacyś ludzie, którzy nie będą chcieli się aportować, póki nie upewnią się, że nic mi nie jest – jego ton sugerował, że kompletnie tego nie rozumie – a im dłużej tu stoimy, w tym większym jesteśmy niebezpieczeństwie.

Michael już wznowił wchodzenie po schodach. Harry ruszył za nim, a Draco trzymał się jego boku, ilekroć szerokość schodów mu na to pozwalała. Zastanawiał się, czemu Harry nie jęczy z bólu, po czym zorientował się, że ciężkie dyszenie po każdym kroku prawdopodobnie maskowało wszelkie jęki.

– Nie chciałem cię zostawiać – mruknął Draco. – I mogłem walczyć u twojego boku, wiesz? Nie musiałeś wrzucać mnie za tarczę.

Harry zerknął na niego łagodnie, mimo że przez chwilę nie był w stanie mówić, bo aż musiał zgrzytnąć zębami z bólu.

– Wiem, Draco – powiedział. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że _chcesz_ walczyć u mojego boku. Wspaniale poradziłeś sobie z ministrem. Ale Falco atakował mnie czystą potęgą i prawie mnie pokonał. Wciąż nie jestem pewien, co właściwie go odesłało. Nie miałbyś z nim szans, a gdybym zobaczył cię martwym albo rannym, to chyba bym oszalał. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na najlepszy możliwy kompromis.

Draco przeżuwał przez chwilę język, zastanawiając się nad tym. Czy nie miał już prawa do żądania miejsca u boku Harry'ego w walce? A może proszenie go o coś takiego było równie dziecinne co wtedy, kiedy prosił Harry'ego o zajęcie jego strony, kiedy kłócił się z Potterem i Patil?

Nie wiedział. Przeszkadzało mu to, że nie wiedział.

Dotarli do szczytu schodów i przez jakiś czas korytarz biegł płasko i płynnie przez Atrium. Draco widział przez niego pracowników ministerstwa, gapiących się na nich; kilku stukało w ściany różdżkami, ale szybko przestawali, jak tylko zauważali Harry'ego. Draco uśmiechnął się do nich krzywo, po czym objął zdrową stronę Harry'ego, żeby go wspierać, kiedy zauważył, że jego kroki robią się stopniowo coraz cięższe, a dyszenie głośniejsze.

Obok wrót pojawiły się postacie, na widok których Draco drgnął, ale to był tylko Moody i kilku innych ludzi, których twarze były przesłonięte ciągle zmieniającymi się urokami. Moody wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego.

– Misja zakończona – powiedział. – Informacje zdobyte.

Harry kiwnął głową i w ścianie tunelu pojawiły się drzwi. Tylko Moody wszedł do środka. Pozostali zawrócili i wtopili się w cienie.

– Kontakty – wyjaśnił Moody, kiedy zauważył, że Draco się zagapił za nimi. – Nie ufają nikomu poza mną. – Podrzucił w powietrze drewniany pokrowiec na pergaminy i złapał go ze śmiechem. – Mamy to, po co tu przyszliśmy.

Draco chciał zapytać, co to takiego miałoby być, ponieważ jedyną rolą, jakie kontakty Moody'ego miały odegrać w oryginalnym planie, było odkrycie hasła do pokoju z różdżkami oraz dywersja, ale nie odezwał się. Oddech Harry'ego robił się coraz cięższy, a sądząc po liczbie ludzi, stojących przed nimi na klatce schodowej, zaczynającej się w miejscu, w którym tunel wspinał się do poziomu alejki, z której przyszli, wyglądało na to, że większość ich towarzyszy faktycznie zaczekała na Harry'ego. Draco usłyszał, jak zaczynają wydawać z siebie wesołe okrzyki na ich widok.

Momentalnie poczuł też, jak Harry rozwija magię wokół siebie. Kiedy na niego zerknął, jego twarz wyglądała kompletnie normalnie, a ciemna plama po krwi zniknęła z jego szat. Harry wyprostował się, podniósł głowę i ruszył przed siebie tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł, kiwając głową w kierunku wiwatujących i uspokajając ich tym samym, że nic mu nie jest.

_Pewnie nie ma innego wyjścia,_ pomyślał Draco. _Inaczej będą się nad nim roztkliwiać, przez co nie zdoła skupić się na aportacji. Będzie miał czas na wzięcie eliksiru leczniczego i opadnięcie z sił, jak już znajdziemy się z powrotem w Leśnej Twierdzy._

Kiedy wchodzili po schodach, Draco ustawił się tak, żeby znaleźć się blisko złamanego żebra Harry'ego, dzięki czemu nikt nie będzie w stanie naruszyć rany swoim przesadnym entuzjazmem. Na szczęście bardzo niewielu ludzi w ogóle spróbowało _przytulić_ Harry'ego. Większość trzymała się z daleka, rozmawiając przyciszonymi i podekscytowanymi głosami. Harry z premedytacją zwolnił, żeby kiwać głową w odpowiedzi na większość pozdrowień, mimo że Draco widział, z jaką tęsknotą jego chłopak wypatruje końca tunelu i chwili, w której mógłby wskoczyć w nicość i ciągnąć tę szopkę w Leśnej Twierdzy.

Przynajmniej nikt z ministerstwa nie stał im na drodze. Draco złapał wilkołaczycę za ramię, ponieważ Harry na to nalegał, ale nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Harry rozmawiał jednak z wilkołakiem znanym jako Zimozielony i nie zareagował. Chwilę później zniknęli.

_Doprawdy_ , pomyślał Draco i skupił się na przypominaniu sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów rozległej łąki niedaleko domów w Leśnej Twierdzy, obok sosnowego lasu, gdzie zwykle przebywały centaury. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie spróbuje się tam teraz aportować. Właściwie, to nie był pewien, czy w ogóle będzie _w stanie_ się aportować, ale i tak chciał spróbować. Jak mu się nie uda, to poczeka na kogoś, kto mógłby zabrać go ze sobą.

Świergot feniksa przebił się przez jego koncentrację. Draco westchnął.

– Przepraszam na moment – powiedział do wilkołaczycy, zszokowanej kobiety w wieku mniej więcej trzydziestu lat, która tylko kiwnęła głową. Draco pochylił się nad swoim lewym nadgarstkiem. – Tak?

– Draconie?

To był głos jego matki. Draco zamrugał, następnie przełknął ślinę i zaczął podejrzewać, że rozpacz jednak rozproszy go od aportacji.

– Matko? – zapytał. – Czy ojciec nie powiedział ci o wydziedziczeniu? – Nie miał zamiaru kryć się ze swoimi wyborami, przez co nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby ich kontakt opierał się na kłamstwach. Spodziewał się, że Narcyza będzie nim koszmarnie rozczarowana i zostanie z Lucjuszem, co musiało oznaczać, że wciąż o niczym nie wie.

– Powiedział, Draconie – odezwał się łagodny głos jego matki. – Chwilowo rozstałam się z twoim ojcem. Nie chciał, żebym go opuściła. Przebywam w Grimmauld Place. Przyłączę się do was, jak tylko powiesz mi, gdzie jesteście.

_Czyli to jednak nie łzy mnie rozkojarzą, a radość._ Draco przełknął swoje pragnienie do zawycia ze szczęścia. Wciąż uważał się za Malfoya, a Malfoyowie nie zachowywali się tak niedystyngowanie na oczach obcych ludzi. Nie zapytał też, czy matka była pewna. To byłoby uwłaczające wobec kogoś urodzonego jako Black, kto wżenił się w rodzinę Malfoyów.

– Jesteśmy w Leśnej Twierdzy – powiedział. – No wiesz, tym miejscu, w którym walczyliśmy z siłami Voldemorta ostatniego października? – Stojąca obok niego wilkołaczyca zerknęła na niego z przerażeniem. Draco zignorował ją. Po co w ogóle opuszczała Tullianum, skoro nie wiedziała w co się pakuje?

– Dobrze ją pamiętam – powiedziała Narcyza. – Zaraz się zobaczymy, synu.

– Do zobaczenia – powiedział Draco i pozwolił zaklęciu komunikacyjnemu zaniknąć. Wiedział, że szczerzy się jak idiota, ale _na to_ już nie był w stanie nic poradzić. To nie miało znaczenia. Matka wybrała jego, a nie ojca. Jednak nie będzie jedyną osobą o nazwisku Malfoy, która weźmie udział w rokoszu Harry'ego.

Nawet nie obchodziło go, że ostatecznie Michael musiał go aportować, podczas gdy Owen zabrał ze sobą wilkołaczycę. Wciąż nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać, a tylko mu się pogorszyło, kiedy wylądowali w kałuży niedaleko czworoboku budynków i zobaczył, że matka już na niego czeka, a jej blond włosy powiewają lekko na wietrze.

* * *

Harry ukrył swoje syknięcie, kiedy wylądowali, ale najwyraźniej niewystarczająco, by oszukać Zimozielonego. Młody wilkołak momentalnie powąchał powietrze, po czym zerknął na niego i po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z celi uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.

– Wyczuwam krew – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową i przeklął się za nie narzucenie na siebie uroku, którzy przykryłby zapach. No trudno, lada moment weźmie eliksir leczniczy i _upora się_ z połamanym żebrem, więc już niebawem to nie będzie problem.

– Zajmę się tym – powiedział. – Możesz tu na mnie zaczekać, albo zapytać kogoś, co się właściwie dzieje. – Poderwał wzrok i zobaczył, że Kamelia biegnie do nich ze swojego posterunku w sosnowym lesie. – Są tu już niektórzy członkowie twojej watahy.

Zimozielony poderwał głowę, wydał z siebie uradowane wycie i rzucił się w kierunku Kamelii. Złapała go w pasie i przetoczyli się po ziemi jak szczeniaki, żartobliwie na siebie powarkując i szamocząc. Kamelia położyła głowę na trawie na tyle długo, by móc rzucić Harry'emu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym odwrócił i ruszył tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie w kierunku drewnianego domu i pokoju, w którym przechowywał wszystkie wywary lecznicze, które przywieźli ze sobą jego sojusznicy. Tonks wyszła mu na spotkanie i przyjrzała mu się z niepokojem. Harry kiwnął do niej głową.

– Złamane żebro.

– Będzie wrażliwe nawet po użyciu eliksiru nastawiającego kości – ostrzegła go Tonks.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale w tej chwili najważniejsze jest uporanie się z samym bólem. Mam teraz za wiele na głowie, żeby pozwolić mu się obezwładnić.

Tonks otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, po czym zamknęła je i pokręciła głową. Jej włosy zrobiły się czarne, ale tylko wzruszyła ramionami kiedy Harry ją o to zagaił. Harry uznał, że to nie mogło być coś ważnego. Tonks zwykle nie miała problemu z mówieniem, co jej leży na sercu.

Udał się, żeby uporać się z bólem. Był za ostry, żeby go po prostu _zignorować_ w sposób, w jaki Lily ćwiczyła go w ignorowaniu większości klątw, jakie na siebie rzucał, ale zdołał złapać za rozwrzeszczane pragnienie do skulenia się wokół złamania i transmutować je w coś innego. Dlatego tak właśnie zrobił. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł cienką, zieloną butelkę nastawiacza kości, którą przywiozła ze sobą Elfrida, ból i desperacja już zdążyły zmienić się w kolejne bicze, które ponaglały go do dalszego kroczenia tą ścieżką. Uwolnił wilkołaki z Tullianum. Teraz trzeba będzie pomóc im w rozgoszczeniu się w Leśnej Twierdzy i przygotować się na reakcję ministerstwa.

Przez cały ten czas Tonks nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Harry zapytał ją jeszcze dwukrotnie, czy wszystko w porządku, raz przed wypiciem nastawiacza kości i ponownie, kiedy gęsty niczym miód płomień pełzł mu po gardle, powoli ustalając, co jest złamane i co trzeba naprawić, co mocno ulżyło mu w bólu, ale za pierwszym razem znowu wzruszyła ramionami.

– Powiem ci, jak już ustalę, jak to właściwie ułożyć w słowa – wyjaśniła po drugim zagajeniu.

Harry musiał przyznać, że to było sprawiedliwe. Ponieważ i tak musiał stać przez chwilę w bezruchu, pozwalając eliksirowi na rozpoczęcie działania, zabrał się za układanie listy zadań w głowie. Skontaktować się ze sklepami, zwiększyć dostawy jedzenia, zacieśnić osłony wokół domów Blacków, żeby odbijały każdego, kto spróbuje do nich wejść – co było niemożliwe do wykonania, kiedy mieszkało w nich tak wielu ludzi, którzy musieli wchodzić, wychodzić, czy oddychać – dać ludziom w Hogwarcie znać, że nic mu nie jest, znaleźć każdemu miejsce do spania, wyleczyć rannych, wyjaśnić w jaki sposób działa ochrona Leśnej Twierdzy, zorganizować regularne patrole wokół doliny...

– Proszę pana?

Harry podniósł wzrok. W drzwiach stała Syrinx Gloryflower, która patrzyła na niego poważnie.

– Wybuchła awantura, proszę pana – powiedziała. – Jeden z wilkołaków podważa pańskie dobre imię, a inny pana broni. Jeszcze nie doszło do kłapania zębami, ale lada chwila może.

Harry kiwnął głową i odsunął się od szafki z eliksirami, po czym celowo podniósł ręce nad głową. Skóra i mięśnie tuż nad złamanym żebrem wciąż były na tyle wrażliwe, że syknął z bólu, ale przynajmniej mógł się ruszać.

– Prowadź – powiedział, rzucając po drodze Tonks pocieszający uśmiech, po czym pobiegł za Syrinx.

* * *

Remus naprawdę starał się opanować swoją furię, ale mimo przyglądającym się mu czarownicom i czarodziejom, coraz ciężej przychodziło mu przypomnienie sobie, czemu właściwie miałby to robić, skoro jego przeciwniczka była potężna i miała równie wybujały temperament. Kamelia została ugryziona za młodu, zupełnie jak Remus, więc nie musiałby się powstrzymywać, gdyby przyszło do wymiany ciosów. A właśnie znajdował się o krok od zrobienia tego, do czego właściwie nie doszło od ich pierwszego spotkania.

– _Zostawił_ mnie tutaj. – Starał się mówić cicho, ale musiał w tym momencie podnieść głos, żeby dodać odpowiedni pogłos warknięcia. – To mój alfa i zostawił mnie tutaj. Jestem czarodziejem, mogłem pomóc, a on mnie tu zostawił.

Kamelia stała tuż przed nim ze skrzywionymi ustami, lśniącymi oczami i tak, jak Remus był bardzo świadomy ich publiczności, tak ona zdawała się kompletnie nią nie przejmować.

– Ponieważ nie może ci ufać – powiedziała. – I wszyscy wiemy, dlaczego. W tobie wciąż jest za dużo czarodzieja, Remusie. Nie zanurzyłeś się nawet w pełni w umyśle stadnym. Nie zaadaptowałeś się do uważania go za przywódcę, który pojawił się w miejscu Lokiego; wciąż uważasz go za tymczasowe zastępstwo. A może wydaje ci się, że to _ty_ powinieneś nam dowodzić. – Kamelia kłapnęła zębami i szarpnęła głową w bok, jakby rozrywała czyjeś gardło. – Wszyscy wiemy, od czego to się zaczęło i na czym się skończy. Nie potrzebujemy, żeby dowodził nami ktoś tak zmienny jak ty.

Remus warknął. Nie odrywał wzroku od oczu Kamelii, wyzywając ją tym samym, przez co Kamelia zaczęła warczeć w odpowiedzi. Zbliżyli się do siebie, a przynajmniej Remus podszedł. Czuł jak krew śpiewa mu w ciele, jak ramiona spinają mu się. Kamelia musiała czuć się tak samo, kiedy spirala nieuniknionego pojedynku powoli porywała ich ze sobą, zwracając coraz mocniej przeciw sobie. Któreś z nich będzie musiało skoczyć jako pierwsze, ale Remus nie miał pojęcia, kto to będzie. Miał tak niewiele kontroli nad sobą; jeśli napięcie dalej będzie się w nim potęgowało, to skoczy, ale nic jeszcze nie sugerowało, że to będzie musiał być on.

– _Dość tego._

Spojrzenie Kamelii momentalnie oderwało się od twarzy Remusa, a ona sama przykucnęła i zadarła głowę do góry, odsłaniając swój kark. Remus poczuł impuls do zrobienia tego samego, ale potrząsnął głową. To nie mówił jego alfa, Dziki. To mówił chłopiec, którego znał od dziecka, syn jego przyjaciela, _Harry._

Osoba, która zostawiła go, kiedy mógł pójść razem z nimi, pomóc przy ochronie zbiegów, uspokoić ich swoim zapachem i aportować ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Obejrzał się ze złością na Harry'ego.

Z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że wbił wzrok w niewłaściwe miejsce, znajdujące się na poziomie ramion Harry'ego; jakimś cudem wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do jego ostatniego, nagłego rozrośnięcia się. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Co właściwie nie okazało się wiele lepsze i nie tylko dlatego, że instynkty kazały mu odwrócić wzrok. Poczuł narastającą irytację na widok jego nieprzeniknionego spokoju. Jak Harry mógł być taki spokojny? Jasne, zdołał przeżyć i wydostać wszystkich z Tullianum bez ofiar, ale przecież musiał słyszeć ich kłótnię. Harry, którego Remus znał, okazałby mu więcej empatii.

– Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? – warknął na niego Remus.

– To proste – powiedział Harry, jakby omawiał pogodę. – Nie ufam ci.

Remus zebrał się w sobie, żeby powstrzymać się przed dygotaniem. Nienawidził tego zdania zarówno jako czarodziej, jak i wilkołak.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał. Chciał, żeby przynajmniej _to_ słowo zabrzmiało jako urażona duma, ale i tak mu nie wyszło.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Właśnie dlatego – powiedział. – Zmieniasz się jak powierzchnia wody pod podmuchami wiatru, Remusie. _Mógłbyś_ mi pomóc, ale możliwe też, że po prostu zacząłbyś rzucać klątwy na strażników Tullianum za to, jak traktowali wilkołaki. Być może zacząłbyś się ze mną kłócić w kluczowym momencie. Być może postawiłbyś się wydanemu przeze mnie rozkazowi i w rezultacie ucierpiał.

– Moje oddanie watasze jest absolutne – powiedział Remus.

– I dlatego właśnie teraz się ze mną kłócisz. – Harry zrobił krok przed siebie, celowo patrząc mu w oczy.

Remus nie był już w stanie się opanować; musiał odwrócić wzrok.

– To nietypowa sytuacja – powiedział. – Zwykle nie mamy... ludzkich alf.

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Harry wzrusza ramionami.

– Loki mnie wybrał. Nie poprosiłbym o tę odpowiedzialność, a on na pewno nie oferowałby mi jej, gdyby nie uważał mnie za odpowiedniego do roli. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Raduj się, Remusie. Wreszcie walczę o prawa wilkołaków tak, jak tego ode mnie chciałeś. Z przyjemnością powitam wszelkie próby pogodzenia się ze mną, jak tylko zaczniesz zachowywać się jak człowiek – czy też wilk – który faktycznie chce omówić swoje problemy, zamiast zachowywać się, jakby cały świat się na ciebie uwziął. A w tej chwili to naprawdę wydaje się nieprawdopodobne.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku domów. Remus stał jak wryty, drżąc i zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić. To odrzucenie _zabolało_ niczym cios w szczękę, po którym traci się zęba.

Cierpiał, kiedy Harry zostawił go na miejscu i powód wciąż wydawał mu się prostacki. _Czemu nie może mi zaufać? Czy zmiana zdania i przyłączenie się do watahy wystarczyło, żeby nabrał przekonania, że mogę nie być godny zaufania?_

Jedno jednak było dla Remusa jasne. Nikt z watahy nie zrozumie jego problemów z ludzkim alfą, czy też faktem, że chłopiec, którego pomagał wychowywać, znalazł się nagle w pozycji autorytetu. Większość bez trudu zaadaptowała się do obecności Harry'ego.

Możliwe, że problem nie leżał w watasze, czy Harrym, ale w nim samym.

* * *

– Ale nie musiał tego tak przy wszystkich _mówić_ – powiedział Michael, bodaj po raz czterdziesty.

Owen powstrzymał się od bardzo dorosłego odruchu trzepnięcia swojego brata po głowie. Po czym zastanowił się, po co właściwie się ogranicza. Jego ręka wystrzeliła i trzasnęła Michaela w skroń akurat, kiedy obrócił się podczas chodzenia po pokoju. Kompletnie na to nie przygotowany Michael zachwiał się i usiadł ciężko na łóżku, po czym przyłożył rękę do sińca, który już robił się ciemnofioletowy i skrzywił się na Owena.

– A _to_ za co? – zapytał. Palce mu drżały, Owen wiedział, jak bliski jest sięgnięcia po różdżkę. Prawdopodobnie jedyne, co go przed tym powstrzymywało to świadomość, ze Owen był znacznie lepszy od niego w pojedynkach.

– Za to, że przecież _mówiłem_ ci, że tak to się skończy – powiedział Owen, siadając na własnym łóżku i nachylając się do niego. – Mówiłem od chwili, w której zacząłeś uganiać się za jego chłopakiem.

– Ale Draco ze mną flirtował – powiedział Michael. – Czy też, przynajmniej, z radością przyjmował mój podziw i udawał, że miało to dla niego jakieś znaczenie. – Zamarł, mrugając. – Jak myślisz, czy zrobił to po to, żebym częściej go podziwiał? – wyszeptał.

Owen wywrócił oczami.

– I tak oto wychodzi na jaw tajemnica, co cię tak do niego przyciągnęło – powiedział. – Obaj jesteście gnoje i w dodatku ślepi jak gacki.

Michael nadąsał się i odwrócił od niego.

– Naprawdę ma to gdzieś, kto cię pociąga – powiedział mu wprost Owen. – Nawet nieco flirtowania to nie problem; przynajmniej nigdy nie spróbowałeś wsadzić mu rąk do gaci. – Michael spiął się, a Owen zamilkł na moment, gapiąc się na niego. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie okazałeś się aż takim koszmarnym kretynem.

– Oczywiście że nie... – Michael urwał, wyraźnie wściekły, że nie ma jak dobrze zakończyć tego zdania. – Nie podoba mi się, kiedy tak chamsko to określasz – wypalił wreszcie.

– No, to jak mówiłem, gapienie się, czy flirtowanie, to nie problem – powiedział Owen, uznając że nie chce nawet _tknąć_ tego niedorzecznego tematu. – Ale Michael, czy naprawdę wydawało ci się, że Malfoy się w tobie zakocha? A już wściekanie się o to, że zapowiedział Harry'emu, że go przeleci, jest zwyczajnie _durne._

– Naprawdę nie musiał tego robić przy wszystkich – jęknął Michael.

Owen wstał, kręcąc głową. Naprawdę był rad, że nie był _vatesem_ i nie musiał wykonywać drobiazgowego tańca, jakiego podjąłby się Harry, żeby oszczędzić swojemu bratu bólu. To oznaczało, że mógł powiedzieć Michaelowi wprost, co ten potrzebował usłyszeć.

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem nawet, co oni w sobie widzą – powiedział. – Musi chodzić o wspólne przeżycia. Harry naprawdę zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Malfoy jest tak zapatrzony w siebie, że pewnie uradowałby go ożenek z własnym lustrem. Ale nie muszę wiedzieć, _czemu_ ten układ dla nich działa. Bo bardzo wyraźnie po prostu działa. I jeśli masz zamiar się o to dąsać i narzekać na sposoby, które zaczną negatywnie wpływać na przysięgi, które złożyłeś Harry'emu, to _osobiście_ wygarbuję ci skórę.

– Co, jako mój starszy o dwie minuty brat? – zaprotestował Michael.

– Jako głowa rodziny Rosier–Henlin.

To przynajmniej do niego dotarło. Michael spuścił wzrok.

– Niech będzie – wyszeptał. – Rozumiem. To był głupi błąd i okazałby się jeszcze głupszym, gdybym przez to w jakiś sposób skrzywdził Harry'ego. Ale to nie znaczy, że to nie zabolało, wiesz? – Opadł na łóżko i przykrył sobie twarz poduszką.

Owen pokręcił głową i ruszył do drzwi. Skontaktuje się z ich matką, żeby zapewnić Medusę, że nic im się nie stało, a potem pomoże Syrinx w umieszczaniu wilkołaków w pokojach. _On_ przynajmniej wiedział, co to znaczy być zaprzysięgłym kompanem Lorda i wiedział, że chowanie twarzy i wzdychanie do zauroczenia, które nigdy nie miało szansy na przerodzenie się w prawdziwą miłość, nie należy do jego obowiązków.

* * *

– Już nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiała poradzić sobie bez wywaru tojadowego.

Hawthorn drgnęła i opuściła ręce, którymi przesłaniała twarz. Zaprowadzono ją do drewnianego, wąskiego pokoju w centralnym budynku, pokazano jej łóżko i kazano odpocząć. Ale nie była w stanie się uspokoić. To miejsce było szersze i miało okno, ale i tak zanadto przypominało jej o celi w Tullianum.

Wrażenie lekkości i magii, wraz ze świeżym zapachem dzikości, jakie pojawiły się z Harrym, były wyjątkowo mile widziane. Hawthorn spojrzała na niego w milczeniu, niepewna co powiedzieć. Była pochwycona gdzieś między intensywną wdzięcznością za ratunek, intensywnym upokorzeniem za to, jak ją traktowano i narastającą furią i nienawiścią, które były już tak gorące, ze stopiłyby żelazo.

– Obiecuję – powiedział Harry, podchodząc do niej i siadając na stołku obok nóg jej łóżka. W ten sposób jego głowa znalazła się niżej od jej. Hawthorn nie miała wątpliwości, że zrobił to celowo. – Nigdy więcej. – Złapał ją za rękę. Hawthorn zastanowiła się, czy wlał w nią magię, czy też narastająca w niej siła pochodziła po prostu z przebywania w pobliżu kogoś, za kim postanowiła podążać.

– Właściwie to ile tego rokoszu zaczęło się przeze mnie? – zapytała cicho, ale Harry i tak usłyszał.

– Naprawdę wiele – powiedział Harry. – Otwarcie sezonu polowań i tak by mnie do tego popchnęło, ale kiedy przeczytałem o twoim aresztowaniu... – Pokręcił głową. – To było po wszystkim. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Czy wiesz może, kto cię zdradził?

Furia i nienawiść zaczęły się przelewać. Hawthorn obnażyła zęby. Harry nawet nie drgnął. Hawthorn podejrzewała, że spędzenie ostatnich dwóch miesięcy w otoczeniu stada zaakceptowanych wilkołaków miało na niego spory wpływ.

– Nie – wyszeptała. – Ale jak tylko się dowiem, to zabiję.

– Liczba ludzi faktycznie wydaje się ograniczona – powiedział Harry i westchnął. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby to mógł być ktokolwiek z przymierza, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jak tylko odkryję kto to zrobił, to osuszę ich z magii. Kto _ryzykowałby_ zostanie charłakiem?

Hawthorn ponownie warknęła.

– Greyback ugryzł cię w zemście za nie udzielenie pomocy przy powstaniu Voldemorta – ciągnął dalej cicho Harry. – Czy wydaje ci się, że Walden Macnair był jedynym, kto mu w tym pomagał? Przecież mogli być też inni, którzy pamiętają o twoim ugryzieniu i mają możliwość do doniesienia o twoim wilkołactwie.

Hawthorn właśnie o tym w pierwszej chwili pomyślała. Pokręciła głową.

– Nigdy nie podali mi pełnej listy imion – powiedziała. – Mogę ci powiedzieć, którzy byli śmierciożercy najprawdopodobniej dopuściliby się do czegoś takiego, ale to by chyba nie wystarczyło, co?

– Jeszcze ich znajdziemy – powiedział Harry, zaciskając dłoń tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie normalnej osobie zgruchotałby kości. Hawthorn jednak była wilkołaczycą, co oznaczało że była znacznie odporniejsza na tego rodzaju gesty. Ścisnęła go w odpowiedzi.

– A jak to zrobimy, to pozabijam – powiedziała. – Tak samo jak strażników z ministerstwa, którzy tak podle mnie traktowali.

Wahanie Harry'ego było znikome, ale i tak je wyłapała; wyczuła w jego zapachu narastającą niepewność.

– No co? – Z trudem opanowała warknięcie. Łatwo mu wyznawać swoje wybitne zasady, ale chyba nawet Harry rozumiał, jak się czuła i że będzie chciała się zemścić za to, jak ją traktowano?

– Uporamy się z nimi – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale jeśli przez morderstwo trafisz z powrotem do Tullianum, to czy to naprawdę byłoby najlepsze wyjście?

W tym momencie Hawthorn nie była już w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy. Przesłoniła ręką twarz i odwróciła się. To było jej lewe przedramię i Mroczny Znak łaskotał ją lekko, kiedy poczuła na nim wzrok Harry'ego. _Właśnie_ , pomyślała w jego kierunku. _Jestem nikczemną czarownicą, która zemściła się za śmierć córki, byłam Czerwoną Śmiercią i chcę za to wszystko zemsty, nie sprawiedliwości._

Podejrzewała, że Harry ewentualnie przekona ją do odstąpienia od tych myśli, ale póki to nie nastąpi, to naprawdę chciała cieszyć się chwilami czystej furii.

– Jak cię zobaczyłem to chciałem coś zabić – powiedział miękko Harry.

_To_ było coś nowego. Hawthorn wyjrzała spod swojej ręki.

– To czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

– Ponieważ nie pojawiliśmy się tam, żeby zabijać. – Celowo musnął dłonią jej Mroczny Znak. – Wyśpij się i daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebowała.

Hawthorn patrzyła na jego plecy, kiedy wychodził, zastanawiając się, czy powinna czuć się pocieszona, czy zdezorientowana. Wreszcie postanowiła przestać się tym przejmować i zacząć cieszyć się przebywaniem w pokoju, który był połączony z łazienką, w której stała wanna pełna gorącej wody.

Po raz pierwszy od trzech dni będzie _czysta._

* * *

Harry zatrzymał się za drzwiami pokoju Hawthorn, żeby otrząsnąć się ze wspomnień jej przykucniętej w kącie, roztrzęsionej i niedowierzającej, jak i chwili, kiedy niemal zniszczył pół więzienia swoją nowo zdobytą magią. Przeżywanie tych wspomnień na nowo tylko sprawiało, że wracały do niego te same emocje.

A jego furia w żaden sposób mu się nie przyda, nikomu się nie przyda, o ile nie zdoła użyć jej do napędzania się.

Ponownie ją stłamsił, transmutując ją w energię, która pomoże mu w wypełnieniu kilku kolejnych zadań na liście, potarł bliznę na czole, kiedy zaczęła go boleć, po czym ruszył poszukać Dracona i jego matki. To było naprawdę wspaniałe, że Narcyza przeszła na ich stronę, wybierając ich ponad Lucjuszem – Harry nigdy nie spodziewałby się czegoś takiego – i chciał się teraz upewnić, że będzie wiedziała, że jest tu naprawdę mile widziana.

A potem przyjdzie mu załatwić kilka kolejnych spraw. Naprawdę nie było ich końca, nie było wypoczynku.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Już kiedyś powiedział Draconowi, że dla niego nawet _życie_ _było_ jednym z niekończących się obowiązków. Przynajmniej nie mógł narzekać na brak różnorodności czy nudę.

Przypilnował, żeby jego uśmiech był ciepły, nie oschły, po czym skierował się tam, gdzie mignęły mu platynowo–białe włosy.


	36. Interludium: Czwarty list Wyzwolicielki

_30 września 1996_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Proszę o wybaczenie, że wysyłam list akurat w czasie, kiedy całe brytyjskie społeczeństwo wrze od rokoszu Harry'ego vatesa. Wiem, że jest pan zajęty. Ale właśnie dlatego moi rodzice są rozkojarzeni i debatują z grupą innych głupców, którym wydaje się, że zadeklarowali się Światłu, kiedy tak naprawdę zadeklarowali się spokojowi i bezpieczeństwu. To oznacza, że wymyka im się przy mnie znacznie więcej informacji niż zwykle, a ja zdołałam wysłać tę sowę znacznie wcześniej niż zwykle.

Im częściej moi rodzice rozmawiają o Falco Parkinsonie, tym bardziej niepokoi mnie ten człowiek. Zdaje się nie mieć na sobie nawet tych ograniczeń, które miał Albus Dumbledore. Może i Świetlisty Pan oszalał pod koniec, to i tak żył w naszym świecie i były mu znane polityczne, czy emocjonalne prądy. Falco Parkinson nie żył w naszym świecie. Wycofał się z niego. Już kiedyś badałam tego rodzaju ucieczki, kiedy po raz pierwszy zainteresowali mnie Lordowie i Ladies. Udawanie się na "ścieżki", jak to nazywają je książki, nigdy dobrze się nie kończy. Odcina to czarodzieja od tego, co czyni z niego człowieka. Zaczyna myśleć o sobie w terminologii ideałów. Zaczyna postrzegać innych ludzi jako pionki na szachownicy.

W dawnych czasach to pewnie nie było aż takie złe, ponieważ wielu czarodziejów myślało podobnie o magicznych stworzeniach, czy mugolach. Ale potem ci Lordowie i Ladies zaczęli traktować innych czarodziejów jak pionki, od czego zaczęły się wojny, ponieważ nasi dumni ludzie nie lubią, kiedy podchodzi się do nich w ten sposób. Zaczęto zachęcać Lordów i Ladies do pozostania częścią świata i nie wycofywania się na ścieżki. Wielu posłuchało.

Nigdzie nie odnotowano, żeby Falco Parkinson zadeklarował się wobec Mroku czy Światła. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu moi rodzice mają wobec niego tak wielkie nadzieje. Wydaje mi się, że uspokaja ich po prostu jego powiązanie z Albusem Dumbledore'em i Zakonem Feniksa.

Ministrze, mamy do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, dla którego nie jesteśmy nawet jakoś szczególnie prawdziwi. Mamy do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, który uważa nas za niewielkie odważniki, które należy przesuwać po ogromnej wadze, która zapewni równowagę naszemu światu.

A kto decyduje o tym, co może zaważyć na tej równowadze? Oczywiście że on.

Musimy się uwolnić – zarówno od Falco Parkinsona, jak i od ludzi, którzy pragną uczepić się jego pazurów wyłącznie po to, by odzyskać swoją pozycję na świecie.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Wyzwolicielka_


	37. Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy: Skisło, zgniło w własnej ropie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział będzie dotyczył głównie reakcji, podczas gdy tytuł odnosi się, w dość oczywisty sposób, do „Makbeta” (w tłumaczeniu Józefa Paszkowskiego).

Rufus usłyszał odległe _Ennervate_ , jakby rzucone z innego świata. Poczuł jednak, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię i poderwał na nogi, wrzeszcząc mu prosto w twarz.

– Ministrze! Ministrze! Czy nic panu nie jest? _Obudził_ się pan?

Wreszcie otworzył oczy i zamrugał, bo pierwsze co zobaczył, był ten przeklęty, migoczący korytarz, który rozciągał się wokół niego i przebiegał przez bodaj całe ministerstwo. Skrzywił się. Następnie dotknął dłonią twarzy i odwrócił się do wrzeszczącego na niego aurora.

– _Tak_ – wypalił. – Tak, obudziłem się.

Mężczyzna odsunął się, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Rufus łypnął ponownie na korytarz i rzucił w niego _Reducto_. Odbiło się i ledwie miał czas na zejście mu z drogi. Rufus pokręcił głową. _Harry, nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że potrzebowałeś go do uratowania swoich ludzi, ale czy naprawdę musiałeś go po sobie zostawiać? Będę musiał poprosić niewymownych o pomoc w usunięciu. Tylko mocniej się u nich zadłużymy._

– Szkody? – zapytał stojącego obok siebie aurora.

Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna zdołał wziąć się w garść na tyle, by złożyć konkretny raport.

– Z Tullianum zniknęło czterdziestu dwóch więźniów, proszę pana – powiedział – włącznie z najnowszą zdobyczą, Hawthorn Parkinson. Pan i pańscy strażnicy zostaliście sparaliżowani. Kilku aurorów doznało niewielkich obrażeń po potknięciu się na schodach. – Zalał się rumieńcem, kiedy Rufus zagapił się na niego. _Bez względu na powody, przez które do tego doszło_ , pomyślał Rufus, _to i tak brzmi tak koszmarnie niedorzecznie_ _podczas zdawania raportu_ _._ – Madam Bones została związana i pozostawiona w zaklęciu pętającym, a jej twarz pomalowano tak, że wyglądała jak klaun. Nie wiemy, czemu ktoś miałby to zrobić, poza próbą wystawienia jej na pośmiewisko. No i, oczywiście... niektórzy z nas zostali oślepieni w Atrium na samym początku ataku, ale już doszliśmy do siebie. – Wygładził dłonią przód swoich szat i po raz kolejny nie chciał spojrzeć Rufusowi w oczy. – Na czwartym piętrze, w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń doszło do wielu zniszczeń. Centaury się tam pojawiły.

– Centaury – powtórzył Rufus beznamiętnym głosem.

Auror pokiwał nieszczęśliwie głową. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy nie ciągnęli słomek o to, kto ma właściwie przekazać mu te wieści.

– Tak. Jakimś cudem wyłoniły się z... z biura centaurów, proszę pana. Galopowały korytarzami i kopały w drzwi i okna, zniszczyły wiele mebli, ale nikogo nie zabiły.

Rufus zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową.

– Przejdź się do wejścia Departamentu Tajemnic – rozkazał. – Przyprowadź mi pierwszego lepszego niewymownego. Musimy rozmówić się z nimi w kwestii usunięcia tego korytarza.

Auror zdobył się na lekki ukłon i uciekł w popłochu. Rufus potarł dłonią twarz i ponownie spojrzał na tunel. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry osiągnął dokładnie to, po co tu przyszedł, wyciągając swoich więźniów na wolność przy absolutnym minimum szkód. To, że przy okazji doszło do upokarzających sytuacji, jak jego paraliż, czy wystawienie Amelii na pośmiewisko, to były zwykłe wypadki, do których czasem dochodziło w czasie rewolty. Rufus miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej te wieści się nie rozejdą.

Czego nie da się przykryć to inwazji Harry'ego i jego bezczelnym zagraniu na nosie ministerstwu. Trzeba będzie to ukrócić gdzie się da, inaczej innym ludziom może zacząć się wydawać, że łamanie prawa może ujść im płazem.

Ale to oznaczało, że trzeba będzie ogłosić Harry'ego zbiegiem i przestępcą, włącznie ze wszystkimi wilkołakami, jakie u siebie przechowywał.

Rufus czuł, jak wzbiera w nim koszmarne zmęczenie. Wszystko potoczyłoby się znacznie łatwiej, gdyby tylko Harry przyszedł do niego i porozmawiali o tym jak dorośli. Rozumiał, że Harry'emu nie podobał się sezon polowań, ale za miesiąc czy dwa Rufus odzyskałby nieco przewagi w Wizengamocie i zdołałby przekonać ich do wycofania tego prawa. A teraz Harry wpakował się w to wszystko i tak strasznie wywrócił do góry nogami, że Rufus nie był pewien, czy w ogóle zdoła cokolwiek zdziałać w tej sprawie przez najbliższe pół roku.

Ale niczego nie załatwi, jeśli będzie po prostu stał w tunelu do Tullianum. Obrócił się i zaczął wydawać szorstkie rozkazy byłym strażnikom swojego gabinetu, żeby sprawdzili szkody wyrządzone w więzieniu i upewnili się, że Harry nie naruszył przypadkiem osłon celi sąsiadujących z otwartymi.

Spróbuje zapanować nad sytuacją tak mocno, jak to możliwe. Może i jeździł obecnie na łyżwach po tafli wody, a nie lodu, ale nie mógł przecież dopuścić do tego, żeby czarodziejski świat ogarnął chaos. Na początku Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem stanęli na granicy takiego chaosu. Nigdy więcej nie wolno do tego dopuścić.

* * *

_To_ było pouczające.

Rita Skeeter zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek zauważyłby różnicę w jej brzęczeniu, kiedy śmignęła korytarzami w kierunku wind, które zabiorą ją na powierzchnię. Czy żuki w ogóle brzmiały inaczej, kiedy były zadowolone z siebie? Nie miała kogo o to zapytać, bo wyjątkowo niewielu ludzi wiedziało o jej formie animagicznej.

Zastanawiała się, czy przebywanie w pobliżu ministra było dobrym pomysłem, bo przecież mogłaby spróbować podążyć za Harrym i jego towarzyszami, kiedy uwalniali wilkołaki. Mogła uczepić się czyjegoś karku i pozwolić zabrać się w aportacji. Z drugiej jednak strony istniała naprawdę wielka szansa na to, że Harry miał osłony anty–animagiczne wokół tej swojej tajemniczej fortecy, a Rita naprawdę nie chciała zacząć tłumaczyć się przed rozzłoszczonym _vatesem_ , zdolnym do osuszenia jej z magii.

Dlatego też trzymała się blisko ministra, dzięki czemu usłyszała o upokarzającej sytuacji Amelii Bones. To byłby taki wspaniały dodatek do artykułu, który i tak miała zamiar napisać dla „Proroka” – może zostałby wydany już jutro, a może nawet wcześniej, jeśli tylko „Prorok Wieczorny” go przyjmie.

_Jak to ułożyć w słowa? Słodka troska? Zszokowany strach? Tchnienie złośliwej uciechy? Złośliwa uciecha najbardziej pasuje do tego, co myśli o mnie większość czytelników, ale mogą też uznać przez to, że wszystko zmyśliłam. A zszokowany strach mógłby zwrócić więcej ludzi przeciw Harry'emu, niż by mi się to podobało._

_No to słodka troska._

Rita pozwoliła, żeby jej skrzydełka zanuciły za nią, kiedy wyleciała z ministerstwa i skierowała się do maleńkiego mieszkania, w którym trzymała większość swoich narzędzi pisarskich. Czarodziejski świat wrzał i Rita miała zamiar dodać oliwy do ognia, jednocześnie pilnując, żeby kociołek czasem nie wykipiał. _Nikomu_ nie będzie się powodziło, jeśli wojna domowa nagle wybuchnie na ulicach, ale dziennikarze zawsze prosperowali, kiedy wokół działo się tak wiele interesujących spraw, bo każdy z nich mógł dodać własny punkt widzenia na sytuację.

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się równie żywa co teraz. Dziękowała dowolnemu szczęściu, szansie czy losowi, że przyszło jej żyć w takich ciekawych czasach.

* * *

Harry przełknął ostatni kęs kanapki z miodem i rozpoczął zaklęcie komunikacyjne. Czekał z tym do późnego wieczora, bo miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu Connor będzie sam. Jeśli przeszkodzi mu w czasie lekcji pojedynków, czy treningu animagicznego z Peterem, to trudno, ale naprawdę potrzebował porozmawiać z bratem.

Śpiew feniksa trwał zaledwie chwilę, nim nie rozległ się zniecierpliwiony głos Connora.

– Harry?

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym przypomniał sobie, że jego brat go nie widzi, dlatego postanowił wyrazić ten uśmiech słowami.

– Connor. Witaj.

– Słyszeliśmy o ataku na ministerstwo – powiedział Connor. – Już napisali o nim w „Proroku”. Czy nic ci nie jest? Czy udało ci się wszystkich uratować? Czy _im też_ nic nie jest? Czy wiesz, że Malfoy gdzieś uciekł?

– Uratowaliśmy wszystkich, po których tam poszliśmy – powiedział Harry. – Jak i paru, po których nie poszliśmy. Nie obyło się bez ran, ale na szczęście żadna nie była śmiertelna. – Jego złamane żebro okazało się najgorszą z nich, co go niesłychanie uradowało. Istniały takie chwile, kiedy nie wierzył we własne szczęście. – No i nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi z Draco, Connor. Siedzi tuż obok mnie. – Spojrzał na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie Draco siedział na ławce i rozmawiał żywiołowo z matką. Odkąd się pojawiła, nie opuszczał jej boku. Harry podejrzewał, że był zwyczajnie zszokowany i oszołomiony faktem, że matka faktycznie wybrała jego i co chwila musiał się upewniać, łapiąc ją za ręce, czy patrząc w oczy.

Wreszcie zauważył ciszę Connora.

– Connor? – zagaił, zastanawiając się, czy może jednak nie powinien się odzywać. Możliwe, że do pokoju wszedł ktoś, przed kim Connor nie chciał okazać, że otrzymywał wieści od brata.

– Harry, ja... – Connor niezręcznie odchrząknął. – Byłem taki przekonany, że cię nie wesprze. Przez dobre trzy dni nie powiedział _niczego_ o aresztowaniu pani Parkinson, czy sezonie polowań. Wiesz może, czemu?

– Ojciec zagroził mu wydziedziczeniem, jeśli spróbuje mi jakoś pomóc – powiedział Harry. – Dlatego się nie odzywał. A potem podjął decyzję i przybył do mnie. To wszystko, Connor. – Zachował dla siebie własne, prywatne emocje, na myśl o których zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak w ogóle przeżyłby to wszystko bez Dracona u boku.

– Och. – Connor brzmiał niezwykle pokornie. – Nie pomyślałem o tym. Parvati mówiła, że to musiało oznaczać, że jest ci nielojalny, po prostu _musiało_ , skoro nawet nie chciał mi powiedzieć, czemu się nie odzywa.

Harry stłamsił narastającą irytację. To było niegodne _vatesa_ , ale poniekąd był rad, że w ogóle doszło do tej rewolty, bo dzięki niej nie musiał już przebywać w miejscu, w którym Connor i Draco prowadzili bez końca te swoje idiotyczne kłótnie.

– No, przynajmniej teraz już wiesz – powiedział, zabarwiając swój głos rozbawieniem. – Jak się trzyma Peter? I pozostali?

– Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy wciąż są w szoku – powiedział Connor. – Rozmawiali przy kolacji o artykule, ale chyba nikt nie wie, _co_ właściwie o tym wszystkim myśleć. Słyszałem, jak kilku ludzi deklaruje, że jesteś przestępcą, a kilku innych, że jesteś bohaterem, ale ktoś zawsze ich uciszał. Ale kiedy krzykacza pytano o jego własne przemyślenia, to też zdawał się nigdy nie wiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że zszokowałeś naprawdę sporą część magicznego społeczeństwa, Harry. – Jego głos brzmiał wyjątkowo sucho pod koniec. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że podłapał to od Petera.

– No trudno, przyjmą jeszcze kilka ciosów – mruknął Harry. – Jutro zaczynam wysyłanie listów.

– Do kogo? – zapytał Connor.

– Na początek do ministra. – Harry przeciągnął nad sobą prawą rękę i potrząsnął nią, bo mięśnie zaczynały mu w niej cierpnąć. Przy tak wielu ludziach nawet kuchnia w Leśnej Twierdzy przestała wydawać się jakaś szczególnie wielka, a ponieważ tuż obok siedziała Kamelia, to nie miał zbyt wiele miejsca dla siebie. – Podam mu warunki, jakie będzie musiał spełnić, jeśli chce, żebym wrócił do społeczeństwa i zachowywał się jak grzeczne dziecko.

Connor wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby się zakrztusił.

– Harry – odezwał się wreszcie – przecież to _ty_ zacząłeś tę rewoltę.

Harry zamrugał.

– No i? O co ci chodzi?

– Chyba powinieneś teraz czekać na ich warunki? – zapytał Connor. – A nie je oferować?

Harry roześmiał się głośno. Kamelia obejrzała się na niego z niepokojem i powąchała go. Zdawała się być pod wrażeniem, że ktoś przez cały czas powinien pilnować jego zapachu i stanu emocjonalnego. Harry nie miał pojęcia czemu. Oparł rękę na jej ramieniu i wrócił do rozmowy z Connorem.

– Jestem pewien, że minister będzie uważał podobnie, Connor. Ale prawdę mówiąc, jak do tej pory _wszystko_ w tej rewolcie było cokolwiek niezwykłe. Nie sądzę, żeby ministerstwo kiedykolwiek miało do czynienia z czymś takim. Ale też z drugiej strony nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej dopuściło się do podobnej głupoty. Dlatego też powiem ministrowi, czego od niego chcę, a możesz być pewny, że zakończenie sezonu polowań znajduje się na samej górze listy. Jak spełni moje warunki, to z przyjemnością się poddam, wrócę i zakończę cały ten cyrk. Nie chcę rozrywać czarodziejskiego świata na strzępy. Nie chcę wojny domowej dla samej wojny, albo rewolty dlatego, że ktoś mnie osobiście obraził. Przede wszystkim chcę się poświęcić rewolucji i to psychicznej rewolucji. Jeśli minister zdoła spełnić moje warunki, to pokaże tym samym, że też jest gotów ruszyć w tym kierunku.

– Martwię się o ciebie – powiedział Connor, ponownie brzmiąc pokornie.

– Czemu? – Harry czuł, jak spokój przelewa mu się przez ciało. Nie rozumiał, czemu ktokolwiek miałby się o niego martwić. Jeśli wyłączyć wrażliwe żebro, od czasu przybycia do Leśnej Twierdzy wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Rozmawiał z ludźmi, uspokajał kłótnie, pokazał wilkołakom gdzie powinny się udać i był szczęśliwy, mogąc się tak wszystkim zajmować. Zresztą ludzie i tak coraz rzadziej się kłócili. Większość z mieszkańców Leśnej Twierdzy zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że niekończące się kłótnie tylko męczą, dlatego teraz, w najgorszym wypadku, po prostu odzywali się chłodno do siebie.

– Bo nie wiem, co się teraz stanie – powiedział Connor. – Czy wyjdziesz z tego cały i zdrowy? Czy minister w ogóle da ci _szansę_ na wymienienie swoich warunków? Wszystko jest takie niepewne, Harry. Przynajmniej w czasie bitwy na letnie przesilenie mieliśmy jakiś plan. Tu raczej niczego takiego nie masz.

– Robię co w mojej mocy w kwestii chronienia wilkołaków – powiedział Harry. – Z twojego opisu sytuacji w Hogwarcie wygląda na to, że nawet jeśli sam nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, to inni najwyraźniej też jeszcze nie wiedzą. Sztuka polega na nie poddawaniu się panice. Lecimy swobodnie w dół, Connor, ale ja przynajmniej mam skrzydła.

Connor znowu ucichł.

– Niech będzie – powiedział wreszcie. – Kocham cię, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie jak należy.

– Na pewno – powiedział Harry. – A jeśli ktoś zacznie cię dręczyć o to, że jesteś moim bratem, to idź do Petera czy McGonagall. Ochronią cię przed klątwami czy atakami.

– Przecież wiem!

Harry roześmiał się, słysząc naburmuszone oburzenie w głosie swojego brata.

– Tak tylko się upewniam. Dobranoc, Connor. Śpij dobrze.

Zakończył zaklęcie komunikacyjne, po czym wychylił się ze swojego miejsca na ławce i powoli zaczął rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Osoba, której szukał, rozmawiała właśnie z Różą i Brugmansją, krzywiąc się przez coś, co przed chwilą powiedziały.

– Zimozielony? – zawołał Harry. – Czy pozwolisz, że zamienię z tobą słowo?

* * *

Connor przewrócił się na łóżku, przerzucił rękę nad głową i po prostu leżał, _oddychając._

Nie wyobrażał sobie, nawet za tysiąc lat nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że zniknięcie Malfoya oznaczało, że udał się do Harry'ego. Był przekonany, że ojciec po prostu zabrał go ze szkoły. To pasowało do ciszy, którą Malfoy zachowywał przez tych parę dni przed swoim zniknięciem. Starał się zdystansować od Harry'ego, pokazać wszystkim, że jest tak neutralny jak to tylko możliwe, a potem uciekł w bezpieczne miejsce. Connor wiedział, że polityczne zagrywki to jedno, ale rewolta to zupełnie co innego i Lucjusz Malfoy musiał rozkazać swojemu synowi, żeby nie wspierał Harry'ego. No i oczywiście, że Draco go posłuchał.

Tylko że wcale tego nie zrobił. Tylko że wydziedziczenie, o ile Lucjusz Malfoy zrobił wszystko jak należy – a Connor nie miał wątpliwości, że tak właśnie było – oznaczało, że Draco właśnie stracił wsparcie swojego ojca, wsparcie rodziny, cały majątek, jak i sanktuarium rezydencji Malfoyów i wszystkich innych posiadłości.

Teraz jego milczenie naprawdę miało sens.

W dodatku wyglądało na to, że Harry nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do lojalności Dracona, czyli to nie był jakiś wybieg, żeby zwiększyć wpływy jego rodziny w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia. Draco może i był sprytny, ale Connorowi wydawało się, że Harry był sprytniejszy. Gdyby w historii Dracona znalazły się jakieś dziury, jakieś kłamstwa, to by je znalazł.

Connor wcisnął twarz w poduszę i wyrzucił z siebie westchnienie, które nawet jemu brzmiało na nadąsane. Nie znosił przepraszać. Zawsze miał potem paskudny posmak w ustach.

Ale teraz miał wrażenie, że czułby się jeszcze gorzej, gdyby _nie_ przeprosił. Przecież złożył przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, zupełnie jak Draco. A jedną z nich było myślenie tak racjonalne jak to możliwe i nie dopuszczanie do tego, żeby wpływał na niego strach. A co on wyprawiał? Reagował na Dracona ze strachu, pozwalał żeby strach Parvati przed mrocznymi czarodziejami wpływał na niego i jego decyzje. Parvati nie bała się Harry'ego, poza chwilami, kiedy tracił nad sobą panowanie, ponieważ wiedziała, że korzystał czasem ze świetlistej magii, ale Draco to co innego. Parvati wychowała się na historiach o tym, w jaki sposób Malfoyowie, wraz z innymi mrocznymi czarodziejami, torturowali swoich wrogów. A Lucjusz Malfoy był śmierciożercą.

_Podejrzewam, że Draco też byłby zdolny do torturowania kogoś_ , pomyślał Connor. _Ale nawet gdyby, to zrobiłby to dla dobra Harry'ego. No i nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek się do tego posunął. Przecież Harry wyrzuciłby go z sojuszu._

No to teraz przyjdzie mu zeżreć kruka.

Connor skrzywił się. No dobra, w takim razie jutro porozmawia z Draconem. To powinno dać mu dość czasu na przełknięcie własnej dumy. A dzisiaj uda się do Parvati i powie jej, że się pomylili.

Nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę, ale unikanie jej nie byłoby specjalnie gryfońskie z jego strony, dlatego też zeskoczył z łóżka i ruszył wykonać swój obowiązek.

* * *

Harry zamknął drzwi za sobą. Stali z Zimozielonym w wąskim pokoju, jednym z najbliższych kuchni w Leśnej Twierdzy, a osłony już migotały na ścianach, odcinając każdego, kto mógłby zechcieć ich podsłuchać. Harry obrócił się w kierunku młodego wilkołaka i spojrzał mu w oczy.

Zimozielony momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. Harry wiedział, że to dobry znak. Utrzymanie jego spojrzenia oznaczałoby wyzwanie, a to znaczyłoby, że Zimozielony nie zaakceptował go jeszcze jako swojego alfę.

– Uwolniłem cię na prośbę Róży – powiedział. – I dlatego, że wyszedłem z założenia, że ugryzłeś Starszą Gillyflower wyłącznie dlatego, że Loki cię o to poprosił, nie dlatego, że chcesz biegać po okolicy, gryząc ludzi. Bo jeśli tego _chcesz_ , to bez wahania cię gdzieś zamknę i przydzielę ci straż. Nie zostawiłbym tam żadnego wilkołaka, bo niewymowni by na nich eksperymentowali. Ale to nie oznacza, że mam zamiar wypuszczać na wolność potwory.

– Bez obaw – powiedział Zimozielony. Jego głos po raz pierwszy brzmiał pokornie. Harry'emu przypomniało się, jak Kamelia krzywiła się w obliczu warknięć i stawiała się odważnie wszystkim, a potem na osobności dzieliła się z nim troskami. – Zrobiłem to wyłącznie dlatego, że tak było najlepiej i _tylko_ w ten sposób ludzie mogli wreszcie zwrócić na nas uwagę, no i dlatego, że Loki mnie o to poprosił. Ty działasz na inne sposoby i teraz jesteś moim alfą, bez względu na to, czy jesteś człowiekiem czy nie. Będę się ciebie trzymał. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Czy pozwolisz... że podejdę i cię obwącham? Pozostali widzieli, jak Loki przenosi na ciebie swoją moc. Ja tylko o tym słyszałem. Naprawdę by mi pomogło, gdybym mógł to w tobie wywąchać.

Harry kiwnął głową i Zimozielony podszedł bliżej i nachylił się, żeby ostrożnie powąchać kark Harry'ego. Harry przyglądał mu się bez strachu. Zimozielony był w jego wieku, w dodatku urodził się jako mugol. Jeśli spróbuje go ugryźć, Harry bez trudu przyciśnie go magią do ściany. Nawet nie będzie w stanie się temu postawić.

Wreszcie Zimozielony odstąpił od Harry'ego i opadł na kolano. Harry poczuł, jak twarz robi mu się gorąca.

– Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby – zaczął, wyciągając do niego rękę.

– Dla mnie jest – powiedział Zimozielony. – Loki mi pomógł, dlatego moje oddanie wobec Lokiego zawsze było ekstremalne. Wszystkim nam pomógł. Był jedynym alfą, który ciągle wyciągał rękę do różnych wilkołaków, oferując im pomoc, zamiast kryć się z własną watahą, mając nadzieję, że łowcy i ciekawscy po prostu zostawią ich w spokoju. A teraz ty się pojawiłeś, uwolniłeś nas z więzienia i nakazałeś swoim ludzkim sojusznikom traktować nas z szacunkiem. – Złapał za dłoń Harry'ego i przycisnął do niej policzek, patrząc na niego z dołu bez śladu kpiny w oczach. – Zasługujesz na równie głębokie oddanie.

Harry poczuł, jak całe szczęście go opuszcza, a blizna zaczyna go ćmić.

– Proszę – powiedział cicho. – Naprawdę... naprawdę cieszę się, że nikogo więcej nie ugryziesz, oraz że transfer alfy przebiegł dla ciebie pomyślnie, ale _proszę_ nie klękaj przede mną.

– Czemu nie?

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić mieszankę paniki i odrazy, która właśnie wzbierała mu w żołądku, nie brzmiąc przy tym, jakby nienawidził Zimozielonego, więc po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo czuję się przez to koszmarnie niekomfortowo – powiedział i Zimozielony przyjął to do wiadomości.

– No to nie będę. – Wstał i przez chwilę patrzył Harry'emu w oczy. – Wiedz jednak, _vatesie_ , że bez względu na to, czy przed tobą klęczę czy nie, to i tak mam zamiar walczyć za ciebie aż do śmierci.

Wyszedł z pokoju. Harry przesłonił ręką oczy i przez chwilę po prostu oddychał płytko.

Miał ochotę rzucić na siebie _Extabesco plene_ w czasie pisania listu do Scrimgeoura, ale wiedział, że jego sojusznicy spanikują, jeśli nie będą w stanie go znaleźć. Nie mógł też zakazać im kłaniania się, czy klęczenia, czy też składania deklaracji lojalności, ponieważ następowałby w ten sposób na ich wolną wolę, a nie miał nawet ku temu żadnych konkretnych powodów.

Przez krótką chwilę żałował jednak, że nie da się wszystkiego osiągnąć prostymi czynami i słowami, bez zbędnych gestów.

Harry potrząsnął głową, przemienił swój dyskomfort w determinację i poszedł napisać list do ministra. Przed wysłaniem miał zamiar pokazać go kilku ludziom. Przyda mu się perspektywa Narcyzy, która pomoże mu w dobraniu bardziej dyplomatycznych słów, jak i Hawthorn, żeby upewnić się, że nie pominął żadnej niesprawiedliwości. Kusiło go nieco, żeby skonsultować się wyłącznie z Hawthorn, ale obawiał się, że obecnie miała zbyt wielką obsesję na punkcie zemsty, żeby podejść rozsądnie do sprawy.

Jak tylko list zostanie ukończony, wyśle kopie do Prasy Menad, jak i „Proroka Codziennego”, czy „Żonglera” pana Lovegooda. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Scrimgeour ogłosi komukolwiek zawartość tego listu, ale chciał się upewnić, że cały świat czarodziejów dowie się, do czego będzie musiało dojść, żeby ta rewolta dobiegła końca.

* * *

– Co za bezczelność – powiedział stanowczo Percy. – Jak on śmie wysłać panu taki list po tym wszystkim, co pan dla niego zrobił?

Rufus pokręcił głową. Brakowało mu słów na opisanie listu, który Harry wysłał do niego, jak i najwyraźniej do trzech największych gazet. Przeczytał go ponownie, w nadziei że dzięki temu znajdzie jakąś odpowiedź.

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

_Nie twierdzę, że przemawiam w imieniu wszystkich wilkołaków, czy wszystkich magicznych stworzeń. Jedyni, w imieniu których mogę obecnie przemawiać to ci, którzy przyłączyli się do mnie w mojej rewolcie i udzielili mi zgody na wspomnienie o ich obecności. Podnoszę teraz głos właśnie dla nich, jak i dla czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy są już zmęczeni ciągłą niesprawiedliwością i właśnie dlatego przyłączyli się do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia._

_Nie oczekujemy zmian tak kolosalnych i diametralnych, że wywołałyby wyłącznie_ _ opór _ _. W przeciągu kilku ostatnich stuleci ministerstwo wielokrotnie zmieniało swoje podejście do magicznych stworzeń i niektóre z tym zmian były nawet pozytywne. Jesteśmy gotowi pracować z panem nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu, jak i z innymi czarodziejami i czarownicami, którzy podchodzą do wszystkiego bardziej tradycyjnie._

_Ale sezon polowań musi dobiec końca. Nie sposób_ _ określić _ _, jakie prawa ministerstwo odbierze w następnej kolejności. Skoro nienawidzą magicznych stworzeń, które przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent roku wyglądają jak ludzie, to co powstrzymuje ich przed popełnieniem podobnych, czy nawet gorszych błędów w przypadku centaurów, goblinów, czy skrzatów domowych? Dlaczego pierwszym odruchem ministerstwa była panika i wsadzenie ich do więzienia, a drugim zalegalizowanie morderstwa, zamiar zapewnienia im stałego dostępu do wywaru tojadowego i badania nad lekiem na likantropię? Uprzedzenie i nienawiść to jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienia._

_Musi również dojść do poważnych prób negocjacji z magicznymi stworzeniami, które już zostały wypuszczone spod swoich sieci. Północne gobliny są wolne. Nie interesuje ich świat czarodziejów jako taki, ale jeśli sami czarodzieje chcą uzyskać od nich coś zrobionego z metalu czy kamienia, to żądają takich samych cen, które otrzymaliby ludzcy rzemieślnicy. Nie istnieje żaden powód, dla którego mieliby tego nie otrzymać. Dobra wola ministerstwa powinna objąć ustanowienie komitetu, który podejmie się takich negocjacji, zamiast po prostu zakładać, że kwestią goblinów zajmie się Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, którego nazwa sama w sobie jest uwłaczająca._

_Centaury, które zamieszkują Zakazany Las, są wolne. Wraz z końcem ich sieci zmieniły własną naturę i już nikogo nie zgwałcą. A mimo to wciąż są niemile widziane w wielu miejscach czy sytuacjach. Dobra wola ministerstwa powinna objąć wysyłanie reprezentantów do Zakazanego Lasu, którzy rozmówiliby się z centaurami, wysłuchali ich punktu widzenia i zdecydowali, w jaki sposób najlepiej zintegrować ich z czarodziejskim społeczeństwem, albo w jaki sposób powinni żyć z dala od niej, jeśli na to właśnie się zdecydują._

_Nie mamy zamiaru żądać wolności dla tych mrocznych stworzeń, z którymi należy podjąć ostrożne negocjacje – na przykład olbrzymów, syren, czy smoków. Voldemort wypuścił syreny i olbrzymy w Brytanii bez troski o to, co się stanie w rezultacie z jej obywatelami, co tylko pokazuje, że żaden z niego_ vates _. W przeciwieństwie do niego nie mamy zamiaru siać chaosu, popłochu i rozpaczy. W przypadku smoków do każdego gatunku, a czasem i do każdego osobnika trzeba będzie podchodzić osobno i z rozwagą, która pozwoli nam na dalsze ukrywanie ich przed odkryciem przez mugoli._

_Harry_ vates _oferuje swoje usługi jako tłumacza przy pertraktacjach z każdym spętanym gatunkiem gadów, włącznie z wywernami. W przypadku innych gatunków możemy zaoferować pomoc centaurów i goblinów, którzy mówią zarówno językiem ludzi, jak i znają wiele innych metod porozumiewania się. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby bariera językowa leżała nam na drodze, zarówno jako przeszkoda, czy wymówka._

_Jak tylko ministerstwo będzie w stanie zagwarantować prawną ochronę wilkołakom równą tej czarodziejów, czy też sprawiedliwy osąd za popełnione zbrodnie, a nie tylko za noszenie w sobie sieci likantropii, niesprawiedliwie skazani na Tullianum z przyjemnością powrócą do czarodziejskiego świata._

_Prawo ministerstwa do rozporządzania naszymi życiami zakończyło się w chwili, w której zalegalizowano morderstwo. Oczekujemy nie tylko odrzucenia tej legalizacji, ale również deklaracji, że ta opcja już nigdy więcej nie zostanie wzięta pod uwagę. Oferujemy racjonalne argumenty. Nie życzymy sobie mierzenia się z nieracjonalnością w odpowiedzi._

_Podpisano,_

_Harry_ vates _i Przymierze Słońca i Cienia_

Rufus pokręcił głową z ponurym uśmiechem na ustach. Tym razem jednak nie czuł zmęczenia, jak to było jeszcze wczoraj; zamiast tego czuł zniecierpliwienie, oraz sceptycyzm zmieszany z sarkazmem.

_Czy Harry'emu naprawdę wydawało się, że to kogokolwiek zmusi do czegokolwiek? Tak jak wcześniej po prostu bano się jego magii, tak teraz już w ogóle zażądają, żeby stanął przed sądem. Strach łatwo zmienia się w upór, a kiedy zmieszać go ze złością, to stanie się bardzo wybuchowym płynem, z którym trzeba będzie wyjątkowo ostrożnie obchodzić, a Harry'ego nawet tu nie ma, żeby mógł sam przypilnować kociołka przed wykipieniem._

Skoro już o tym mowa, Rufus miał gości, z którymi prędzej czy później będzie musiał się uporać, ludzi którym nie mógł poświęcić wczoraj czasu. Ale dwadzieścia cztery godziny potrafiły naprawdę wiele zmienić i to nie zawsze na lepsze. Rufus żałował, że Harry nie zapamiętał tej lekcji, albo że nikt go jej nie nauczył.

– Panie Weasley. – Percy poderwał wzrok, niemal bez przerwy przestępując z nogi na nogę. Wciąż przeglądał swoją kopię „Proroka” i nie przestawał mamrotać szpetnie pod nosem; Rufus z przyjemnością zaoferuje mu coś nowego do roboty. – Proszę zaprosić do gabinetu panią Whitestag i pana Willoughby'ego.

Percy kiwnął głową, po czym szybkim krokiem przemierzył pomieszczenie i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi. Rufus wygładził swoją twarz w wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania, z jakim witał większość swoich gości tego rodzaju – zwykle byli to czystokrwiści, opętani jakąś kretyńską ideą, że zyskają do niego dostęp przez wzgląd na swoje pieniądze czy wpływy.

Tym razem jednak tylko jeden z jego gości będzie czystokrwisty. Drugim był mugol, wspierany przez czystokrwistych, którzy uznali go za użyteczne narzędzie. A dzięki małemu wybrykowi Harry'ego, Rufus będzie musiał podejść do ich słów znacznie poważniej niż zazwyczaj.

Najpierw weszła Aurora Whitestag. Rufus przyjrzał się jej niepewnie. Bardziej go martwiła i to nie tylko dlatego, że znacznie więcej wiedziała o czarodziejskim świecie od Willoughby'ego i w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie istniały żadne oznaki, jakoby sama była czyimś narzędziem. _Wierzyła_ w to co mówiła na tyle, żeby przy tym obstawać i w żaden sposób nie było po niej widać, jakoby była fanatyczką. W najgorszym wypadku stanie się kolejną zrównoważoną rewolucjonistką, jak Harry. Rufus naprawdę nie potrzebował ich więcej. Już ciężko mi było uporać się z jednym. Jedyne, za co był wdzięczny, to że Whitestag nie była Lady.

Za nią wszedł Philip Willoughby. Wyglądał na jeszcze mniej zrównoważonego niż wtedy, kiedy Rufus spotkał go po raz pierwszy, ale spędzenie miesięcy w żałobie bez możliwości osiągnięcia swojej zemsty na każdym odbiłyby się negatywnie. Jego orzechowe oczy były okraszone ciemnymi kręgami wycieńczenia, w dodatku opadł na swój fotel jak worek ziemniaków. Rufusa w ogóle nie zaskoczyło, kiedy Whitestag zaczęła przemawiać za obu.

– Ministrze, jak pan wie, połączyliśmy siły i zaproponowaliśmy zorganizowanie rady nadzorczej dla młodego Harry'ego. – Zaczekała, aż kiwnął głową, po czym nachyliła się do niego. – Wydaje nam się, że mamy już wystarczająco wiele poparcia. Kilku członków Wizengamotu zgodziło się na udział w radzie, włącznie z Gryzeldą Marchbanks.

Rufus zamrugał kilka razy. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, Marchbanks była zażartą sojuszniczką Harry'ego. Możliwe że faktycznie uznała, że Harry potrzebuje nadzoru i ograniczeń, ale możliwe też, że zgodziła się, żeby Harry miał w radzie choć jedną przyjaciółkę.

– Cokolwiek ciężko w tej chwili coś postanowić na ten temat, proszę pani – powiedział. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry w tej chwili znajduje się w ukryciu i środku rokoszu.

Whitestag uśmiechnęła się. Miała ciemne oczy, ciemne włosy, bladą skórę i aurę niezachwianej pewności siebie. Była dokładnie tego rodzaju kobietą, która jeszcze dwadzieścia lat temu pewnie pociągałaby Rufusa.

– Och, mówimy o tym, kiedy wróci – powiedziała. – Bo _wróci_ , ministrze. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest zbyt istotny dla naszego świata, by móc kryć się przed nim w nieskończoność. Przecież to Chłopiec Który Przeżył. Potrzebujemy go. O Harrym można naprawdę wiele powiedzieć, ale wydaje mi się, że ma wyjątkowo silne poczucie obowiązku.

Rufus ponownie zmienił o niej zdanie. Whitestag ewidentnie wiedziała o Harrym znacznie więcej, niż dawała to po sobie poznać w swoich rzadkich wywiadach dla „Proroka”. To, oczywiście, tylko pokazywało jakie niebezpieczeństwo może sobą reprezentować. Rufus nie chciał, żeby Harry trafił do klatki. Poniekąd miało to związek z osobistym przywiązaniem do chłopca, ale głównie chodziło o to, że jak tylko Harry zorientuje się, że dał wpakować się w klatkę, to _znowu_ zacznie mącić mu w ministerstwie, usiłując się uwolnić.

– Owszem – powiedział powoli Rufus. – Ale skąd pomysł, że w ogóle zgodzi się na radę nadzorczą? Zawsze przecież miał niezwykle silne poczucie niezależności, które przez lata tylko się w nim rozwijało. Nie sądzę żeby chłopak, który z pomocą kilku zaledwie sojuszników zaplanował całą bitwę o Hogwart, podszedł ze zrozumieniem do grupy, która chce mu ciągle zaglądać przez ramię.

– Zgodzi się na nią, jeśli powiemy mu, że to część ugody, na jaką będzie musiał pójść w ramach powrotu do świata czarodziejów – powiedziała Whitestag. Willoughby wymamrotał coś o bitwie i o tym, że może jego córka by przeżyła, gdyby ktoś już wtedy sprawował pieczę nad Harrym. Whitestag go zignorowała. – Tu chodzi właśnie o poczucie obowiązku, ministrze. Jego zwolennicy postawią się czemukolwiek dramatycznemu, jak rozprawie w sądzie, czy skazaniu Harry'ego na Tullianum, a i nie sądzę, żeby sam Harry miał na nie ochotę. Ale rada nadzorcza? To naprawdę niewielkie poświecenie, które zapewni mu dorosłych doradców, w dodatku takich, którzy mają wszelkie powody do obawiania się, co może się wydarzyć, jeśli za mocno popuści mu się lejce. – Przechyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. – Wydaje mi się, że się zgodzi.

– Przecież już ma opiekuna – powiedział Rufus. – Profesora Severusa Snape'a. Wierzę też, że dyrektorka McGonagall również żywi wobec chłopca ciepłe uczucia.

– Przekonaliśmy się o tym w czasie wizyty u niej – powiedział ze złością Willoughby.

Whitestag położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu w uspokajającym geście i ponownie spojrzała na Rufusa.

– Otrzymywaliśmy raporty o sytuacji w Hogwarcie, proszę pana, pod postacią listów od dzieci, których bracia i siostry zginęły w ataku – powiedziała. – Wszyscy utrzymują, że profesor Snape obecnie praktycznie nie nadaje się do nauczania i prawdopodobnie niebawem będzie musiał przejść na wczesną emeryturę. Problemy emocjonalne. A dyrektorka McGonagall, choć godna podziwu, ma na głowie całą szkołę. Gdyby była skłonna do porzucenia swoich obowiązków, to już przyłączyłaby się do chłopca na jego wygnaniu. A z całą pewnością nie możemy zwrócić Harry'ego pod opiekę rodziców, nie kiedy się ich wyrzekł i nie po tym, jak go traktowali. Otaczający go przyjaciele i sojusznicy ewidentnie nie oferują mu wystarczającej pomocy. Wierzę, że Severus Snape powinien stracić prawa do Harry'ego, który powinien znaleźć się pod opieką rady nadzorczej, dyrektorki McGonagall i tych przyjaciół i sojuszników, którzy okazali się najbardziej godni zaufania. Najpierw, oczywiście, trzeba będzie przeprowadzić z nimi wywiad.

Rufus ukrył się ze swoim niepokojem. Pierwszy raz słyszał o degradacji Snape'a.

– To naprawdę interesujący pomysł, pani Whitestag – powiedział – ale obawiam się, że w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie udzielić wam zdecydowanej odpowiedzi. Naprawdę muszę to wszystko najpierw przemyśleć.

Jej twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana. – Wstała, pochylając lekko głowę. – Nikt nie ma równie wiele doświadczenia w zachowywaniu cierpliwości wobec prowokacji ze strony Harry'ego, co pan. Straciliśmy dzieci, ale coraz częściej myślę o tej stracie jak o jednej z wielu w ogromnym wzorcu strat, jakie czarodziejski świat może ponieść, jeśli Harry nie otrzyma tak potrzebnego mu treningu. Zabił nasze dzieci, ponieważ sam wciąż jest dzieckiem, którego poproszono o udźwignięcie obowiązków i ciężaru, którego nikt nigdy nie powinien zrzucać na nastoletnie barki. Robię to równie mocno dla jego dobra, co dla moich martwych dzieci.

Rufus spojrzał jej w oczy. _Wierzył_ jej.

I przerażało go to.

– Muszę... porozmawiać z innymi, pani Whitestag – powiedział. – Przede wszystkim muszę potwierdzić niektóre z informacji, które od pani otrzymałem. Jak tylko to zrobię, skontaktuję się z panią i omówimy dalsze kroki.

Ukłoniła się przed nim w pełnym, formalnym geście, którego wykonaniem nie kłopotało się już większość czystokrwistych, po czym wzięła Willoughby'ego pod ramię i zaprowadziła go łagodnie do drzwi. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy przyprowadziła go ze sobą, żeby dobić swego, czy też zaoferować mu wsparcie moralne. Możliwe że oba na raz.

Mimo to, Rufus wciąż nie życzył sobie ustanawiania tej całej rady nadzorczej. Zaczną wtrącać się w pracę Harry'ego jako _vatesa_ , a Rufus cenił sobie te ideały, nawet jeśli nie sądził, żeby Harry podchodził do nich szczególnie praktycznie.

Zastanawiał się jednak, czy Whitestag nie miała racji. Społeczeństwo faktycznie mogło zaakceptować to wyjście jako najlepsze do zakończenia rokoszu.

Pokręcił głową i zabrał się za zbieranie informacji o profesorze Snape'ie. Nie sądził, żeby niewymowni mu w tym przeszkodzili, tak samo jak nie powstrzymali Whitestag i Willoughby'ego przed wizytą. Prawdopodobnie radowała ich myśl ograniczania Harry'ego i uważali, że był im to winien po usunięciu tunelu.

* * *

Harry skoncentrował się. Magia przebiegała przez niego w pulsujących falach, wciąż drżących w okolicach jego przewrażliwionego żebra. Wyobraził sobie, że skupiają się na końcu jego lewej ręki, po czym odetchnął głęboko i wymówił słowa przeciwzaklęcia.

– _Supervenio ad integritas!_ – Musiało zostać wymówione z siłą krzyku, ale i nie musiał do tego podnosić głosu.

Jego lewy nadgarstek zmarszczył się, a kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył jak kolejna klątwa rozwiewa się, roztapiając się w strzępach o kolorze deszczu. Nagle zniknęło lekkie odrętwienie, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Harry zamrugał i poczuł fantomowy ból w brakujących palcach. Ostrożnie wyciągnął magię ze swojej lewej dłoni – książka, w której znalazł przeciwzaklęcie, pouczyła go, że potem powinien zostawić ranę w spokoju, żeby mogła dojść do siebie po efektach mrocznej magii – po czym usiadł ciężko na łóżku.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie przez chwilę kąpać się w uldze i radości. _Trzecia klątwa przełamana. Czas na badania czwartej._ Jeśli wierzyć lustrom w Sanktuarium, następna klątwa była ostatnią, która nie pozwalała mu na zdobycie nowej dłoni, ale będzie też najcięższa do złamania. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że jeszcze trochę czasu spędzi na szukaniu czegokolwiek podobnego do wzoru z łusek Argutusa; jak do tej pory żadna z książek, które przeczytał, nie zawierała w sobie nawet podpowiedzi.

Wykorzystał chwile dochodzenia do siebie na poszukiwania śladów swojego animagicznego kształtu. Jedyne co wciąż widział, bez względu na sylwetkę, bez względu na lekcje Petera, był ryś. Możliwe, że to znaczyło, że jego umysł wciąż był przeciążony po wizjach Voldemorta, ale Harry zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że jego formą animagiczną jednak _był_ ryś, zwłaszcza że ten, którego ciągle sobie wyobrażał, miał cztery łapy, zamiast trzech.

Po chwili wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Miał zamiar znaleźć i uspokoić karkadann, która wciąż tylko jemu – i kilku co dzikszym wilkołakom – pozwalała na podejście do siebie. Nieustannie patrolowała dolinę, pasła się i nikogo nie atakowała, ale wczoraj biegała po Leśnej Twierdzy, zarzucając niespokojnie rogiem. Ktoś powinien ją uspokoić.

Wyszedł na światło słońca. Od uwolnienia wilkołaków minęły trzy deszczowe dni, ale wreszcie się przejaśniło i światło lśniło na mokrych igłach w lesie, oraz na kałużach, czy z zaklęć błyszczących w miejscu, w którym Adalrico ćwiczył w pojedynkowaniu się wilkołaki, które wciąż miały różdżki. Harry przeszedł ostrożnie między kałużami, zmierzając do lasu, przy którym stała karkadann, wpatrzona ponuro w otaczające Leśną Twierdzę kamienne ściany i rozgrzebująca kopytami ziemię.

Obróciła się do niego na długo, nim zdążył do niej podejść i zatrąbiła ogłuszająco. Harry poczuł, jak na policzki wpływa mu rumieniec, kiedy ludzie zaczęli się na niego oglądać, ale większość od razu wróciła do swoich zajęć. Trzy dni wystarczyły, by stłumić nawet najbardziej rozgorączkowaną wdzięczność i przyzwyczaić ludzi do miliarda zadań, którymi musieli zajmować się buntownicy w Walii. Nawet karkadann nie była już tym wszystkim równie mocno zainteresowana co wcześniej.

Podkłusowała do niego jednak z nisko opuszczonym łbem i rogiem przecinającym powietrze przed nią, wściekle szczęśliwa na jego widok. Jej pierwszy oddech niemal zwalił go z nóg i Harry musiał uchylić się przed jej ogromnym pyskiem. Już czuł gotowość do walki, co było naturalnym rezultatem jej głosu i oddechu.

Przyjrzał się jej z namysłem. Wycofała się, a jej tylna, lewa kończyna uderzyła o ziemię. Ponieważ była zakończona wieloma kopytami, zamiast jednym, Harry'emu wydawało się, że jej tupnięcie nie powinno być głośne, ale i tak było. Dźwięk brzmiał jak wojenne bębny.

Harry rozejrzał się po dolinie. Nie widział w okolicy żadnych mugoli, a szybkie sprawdzenie Leśnej Twierdzy, którego połączenie zawsze unosiło się gdzieś na tyłach jego umysłu, potwierdziło że faktycznie nie było żadnych. Magia Leśnej Twierdzy chroniła ją i kryła przed tymi, którzy sami nie byli magiczni. Inaczej już dawno temu by się tu osiedlili.

Harry podjął decyzję. Karkadann naprawdę potrzebowała się wybiegać. Nawet bez ludzi Leśna Twierdza była dla niej odrobinę za ciasnym miejscem. Teraz, kiedy zrobiło się od nich tłoczno, nie mogła nawet się rozpędzić bez zakłócenia czyjegoś prywatnego projektu.

Wskazał na kamienne ściany i ogromny jednorożec zrozumiał go bez słowa. Opadła jednak na kolano, a Harry stał przez chwilę jak wryty, po czym złapał za skołtunione, kremowe futro i wskoczył jej na grzbiet.

Z tak bliska jej zapach był przytłaczający. Harry czuł w powietrzu krew, śmierć, pył i piach. Nie odrażało to go. Odkrył jednak, że w którymś momencie zaczął krzyczeć, kompletnie bez słów, po prostu żeby dać o sobie znać. Pochylił się nad linią kręgosłupa karkadann.

Zrobiła krok do przodu, potem dwa, a następnie rzuciła się do _prawdziwego_ cwału. Harry zobaczył jak ściany doliny zbliżają się coraz szybciej i szybciej, a potem nagle karkadann skoczyła. Wzgórza rozmyły się w plamach szarości, brązie i zieleni. Wylądowała tak ciężko, że Harry'emu aż przypomniał się cios, którym oberwał od Falco – i przy okazji poczuł swoje świeżo zaleczone żebro – po czym zwróciła się ku wschodowi, zmierzając ku miejscu, w którym wzgórza łagodniały, ustępując lasom Leśnej Twierdzy.

Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się tak beztrosko, poza chwilami, które spędzał na Błyskawicy. Kopyta karkadann wbijały się głęboko w trawę i ziemię, tak wysoko podrywając ich kępki, że czasem nawet uderzały mu o szaty. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że na pustyni byłby to rozgrzany piach. Jej mięśnie przetaczały się i spinały, a Harry przypomniał sobie, że karkadanny walczyły z nosorożcami i słoniami. Unoszący się wokół smród przykleił mu się do skóry, ale był tak dziki, że sam w sobie nie odrzucał go bardziej od otaczającego wilkołaków piżmowego zapachu. Podskakiwał w miejscu i zjeżdżał z jej grzbietu, ale właśnie po to tak mocno zacisnął dłoń na futrze.

Czuł, jak radość w niej wzbiera, zwłaszcza kiedy zbiegła po zboczu i zobaczyła przed sobą rozległą łąkę, pełną wyłącznie jesiennej trawy.

Zawahała się, tańcząc w miejscu.

– No leć – wyszeptał Harry.

Skoczyła przed siebie, zupełnie jakby go posłuchała, zamiast, jak zwykle, robić wszystko z własnej woli, a Harry usłyszał opadające za nimi połacie błota i podejrzewał, że jej tylne nogi tym razem zrobiły poważne wgłębienie w trawie. Pochylił się jeszcze niżej, ponieważ mijający ich wiatr robił się już na tyle silny, że był cokolwiek nieprzyjemny, po czym spojrzał przed siebie. Świat podzielił się na pół wokół lśniącego karku, dumnie uniesionego łba i czarnego, zakręconego wokół własnej osi rogu. Harry usłyszał własny śmiech i nie pamiętał, kiedy właściwie zaczął się śmiać.

Karkadann wydała w galopie dziwny dźwięk, po części końskie parsknięcie, a po części wycie tak dzikie, że Harry'ego aż zapiekło w uszach. Pod koniec łąki zawróciła tak gwałtownie, że niemal przysiadła na zadzie, ale już w trakcie hamowania zaczęła biec w innym kierunku. Harry'emu wydawało się przez chwilę, że spadnie ale uratowały go wytrenowane w quiddtchu instynkty. Zacisnął nogi, ręce i dłoń i zanim się obejrzał, już zmierzali na północ, a on wciąż siedział bezpiecznie na grzbiecie karkadann.

Opuściła łeb i spięła ramiona i nagle _susali_ , wszystkie jej nogi odbijały się od ziemi i opadały w tej samej chwili. Zęby dzwoniły o siebie w głowie Harry'ego, przez co musiał zaciskać szczęki, żeby czasem nie ugryźć się w język. Karkadann nie obejrzała się na niego, nie zarżała z niepokojem, po prostu dalej pędziła przed siebie. Harry podejrzewał, że uważała, że gdyby naprawdę mu się nie podobało, to by zsiadł.

Nie zrobił tego.

Karkadann zatoczyła łuk, a potem nagle wbiła przednie kopyta w ziemię i wierzgnęła tylnymi, pozornie bez żadnego innego powodu jak dla wyładowania energii spowodowanej dziką przyjemnością. Harry zjechał na jej kark i trzymał się rozpaczliwie, po czym zsunął się z powrotem, kiedy opadła na tyle nogi, po czym stanęła dęba i zawyła, wyrażając pragnienie śmierci, podboju, wiatru i biegu po horyzont.

Harry, któremu serce podeszło do gardła, a okulary zjechały po twarzy, przypomniał sobie coś, co jeden starożytny mugol napisał kiedyś o karkadannach. „Nie da się go złapać żywcem; można go zabić, ale nigdy pojmać.” Harry miał wrażenie, że narzucona na nich sieć udowodniła, ze autor się pomylił.

Teraz zrozumiał, że tak nie było. Sieć może i nie pozwalała karkadannom na pojawianie się na oczach mugoli, czy bieganiu gdzie im się żywnie podoba, ale nic nie zdołałoby oswoić znajdującej się pod Harrym bestii. Podejdzie do kogoś wyłącznie, jeśli tego zechce. Będzie wrzeszczeć o swojej wolności bez obaw o to, kto ją usłyszy.

Kiedy opadła na przednie nogi, parsknęła z satysfakcją, słysząc jak ziemia trzęsie się pod jej kopytami, po czym przechyliła łeb na bok i zaczekała. Harry wychylił się, wyciągając rękę, żeby musnąć palcami jej ucho.

Pachniała zaciekłością i wolnością. Harry spojrzał w jej czarne oczy i zastanowił się, ile razy to musiało być ostatnie, co jakiś człowiek czy stworzenie zobaczyli w swoim życiu.

– Jesteś wspaniała – wyszeptał. – Taka wspaniała.

Karkadann ponownie parsknęła, zgadzając się z nim.

Harry drapał ją przez chwilę za uchem, póki nie odwróciła się i zaczęła kłusować w kierunku Leśnej Twierdzy. Skakała beztrosko po zboczu, podrywając zaskoczonych ludzi na nogi i wodę w kałużach na kilka stóp w powietrze. Harry wzruszył ramionami, kiedy ludzie oglądali się na niego ze złością, ale nie był w stanie _tak naprawdę_ się tym przejąć. Znowu czuł się żywy, krew galopowała mu w żyłach, jakby prowadzona przez postać z rogiem i czterema kończynami.

Zsunął się z grzbietu karkadann. Przeszła na bok i zaczęła się paść, zamiatając swoim lwim ogonem, który niby zupełnym przypadkiem pogłaskał go po ramionach. Harry potrząsnął głową, szczerząc się i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem zasłużył sobie na taką kompankę.

Sowa zanurkowała, wychodząc mu na spotkanie, co chwilowo go rozproszyło. Otworzył list i zamrugał na widok zawartości.

_3 października 1996_

_Drogi Harry,_

_Piszę do ciebie ten list, by poinformować, że auror Edmund Wilmot w dalszym ciągu pracuje w ministerstwie. Kiedy usłyszał, że Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów ma zamiar uwolnić puls zaklęcia, które zlokalizuje_ wszystkie _wilkołaki, początkowo był gotów do opuszczenia stanowiska, ale jak do tej pory wciąż tego nie zrobili, prawdopodobnie przez wzgląd na brak ludzi, którzy mogliby złapać ujawnione wilkołaki. Dlatego też ma zamiar pozostać na stanowisku aurora i przekazywać wiadomości. Dobrze wie, że przyda ci się tu szpieg. Jak do tej pory udało mu się tylko zasłyszeć plany powstawania rady nadzorczej, kontrolowanej przez rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych. Oraz to, że minister potrzebował pomocy niewymownych do pozbycia się twojego korytarza._

_Wierzy, że znalazł niewykrywalną metodę na wysyłanie do ciebie sów z ministerstwa. Będzie przekazywał kolejne wiadomości, jak tylko dowie się czegoś nowego._

_Pustułka_

Harry po raz kolejny pokręcił z oszołomieniem głową. Pustułka była jedną z alf londyńskich watah, które zgodziły się na ukrycie pod skrzydłami Harry'ego na czas sezonu polowań i właśnie załatwiała ostatnie związane z tym sprawy, oraz, najwyraźniej, okazała się być też osobą, przed którą Wilmot był gotów zdawać jakiekolwiek raporty.

Ale żeby Wilmot zdecydował się pozostać na miejscu, mimo całego intensywnego niebezpieczeństwa i to dla dobra rewolty...

Harry poczuł narastający w nim podziw, wdzięczność i szacunek. _Czemu tacy ludzie mi pomagają? Co ja takiego zrobiłem, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć?_

Z poczuciem, że jego życie było, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną, po prostu wspaniałe, udał się do drewnianego domu, żeby wziąć prysznic i napisać kolejny list do ministra. Cztery dni bez odpowiedzi to zdecydowanie zbyt długo.


	38. Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy: Mistrz stopniowania napięcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jeden z tych rozdziałów, w których ciężko będzie kompletnie uniknąć slashu; w pierwszych trzech scenach pojawiają się postacie, które przynajmniej o tym myślą. Zaleca się ostrożność.

Draco zamknął cicho za sobą drzwi.

Wyglądało na to, że niewystarczająco cicho. Jeszcze chwilę temu Draco był przekonany, że Harry był kompletnie pochłonięty listem, który pisał na kolanie, ale teraz zamrugał i obejrzał się.

– Draco? – zapytał, poprawiając okulary, przez co list niemal wylądował na podłodze. Jego zaklęcie lewitacji złapało go w locie i odłożyło na miejsce, ale Harry i tak mruknął z niezadowoleniem, że w ogóle go upuścił. – Czy coś się stało?

Draco zmarszczył brwi, po czym przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł. Minęło zaledwie pół godziny od przejażdżki Harry'ego na karkadann. Draco miał nadzieję, że to było dość czasu na wzięcie prysznica bez kompletnego pozbycia się uradowanego nastroju. Harry bywał skłonny do całowania go w takich nastrojach. A Draconowi wystarczyło tylko przez chwilę zobaczyć jego zarumienioną i roześmianą po jeździe twarz i to wystarczyło, by ostre dźgnięcie _pragnienia_ przypomniało mu, co obiecał Harry'emu w korytarzu ministerstwa.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Draco. – Czy coś musiało się stać, żebym zechciał spędzić czas z własnym chłopakiem?

Harry ewidentnie nie przypisał temu pytaniu żadnego podtekstu, ponieważ uśmiechnął się.

– Skąd. Ale odkąd twoja matka do nas dołączyła, spędzałeś z nią większość swojego czasu, dlatego przyszło mi do głowy, że może pogoniła cię, bo już zaczynałeś ją męczyć.

To prawda, Draco myślał głównie o Narcyzie od czasu jej przyjazdu, ale to głównie dlatego, że wciąż nie minął mu podziw, że jednak wybrała jego, a nie ojca. Odkąd był mały, zawsze wydawało mu się, że jego rodzice, choć nie identyczni, to byli ze sobą _związani_ ; idea, że jedno miałoby odłączyć się od drugiego wydawało się niemożliwym konceptem. Gdyby wybrała jednego, musiałaby wybrać wbrew drugiemu. A mimo to się pojawiła. Nic dziwnego, że chciał z nią porozmawiać, usłyszeć wszystkie szczegóły jej pojedynku z Lucjuszem, przekonać że naprawdę do tego doszło i na nowo zorientować się, jak strasznie go kochała.

Zauważył, że w czasie jego rozkojarzenia, Harry wrócił do swojego listu. Podszedł do niego i zabrał mu pergamin. Harry skrzeknął jak Granger, bo przejechał piórem po papierze, pozostawiając długą linię, po czym łypnął na niego złowrogo.

– Draco, to list do ministra...

Draco pochylił się i pocałował go, popychając Harry'ego na plecy, zanim ten w ogóle zorientował się, co się dzieje. W sumie _nie chciał_ spółkować ze zirytowanym Harrym, ale mogli zacząć od tej emocji i zobaczyć, gdzie ich zabierze. Jak tylko poczuł skórę pod palcami, w głowie mignął mu obraz zarumienionej twarzy Harry'ego, a jego myśli zawężyły się i skierowały w konkretny punkt. Cholera jasna, naprawdę tego _pragnął._

Uszli z życiem po włamaniu się do więzienia ministerstwa, które udało im się dokonać bez ofiar w ludziach, a Draco oszołomił ministra, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał z nim walczyć. Draco uważał, że zasłużyli sobie tym na trochę przyjemności w łóżku.

Harry syknął nagle i to nie był dźwięk irytacji, ale bólu. Draco momentalnie się wyprostował. _Czyżby jakaś pozostałość z jego treningu sprawiała, że źle reaguje, jak ktoś go tak fizycznie przytrzyma w miejscu?_

Szybko jednak zorientował się o co chodzi, kiedy Harry usiadł, masując swój prawy bok, gdzie złamano mu żebro. Draco zagapił się.

– Wydawało mi się, że wziąłeś na to jakiś eliksir? – zapytał oskarżycielsko.

Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Pewnie że wziąłem. Ale to było złamane żebro. Nastawiacz kości mógł tylko wyleczyć złamanie, a nie ulżyć mi w bólu. Przez parę dni będzie wrażliwe.

– Ale już _minęło_ parę dni. – Draco wiedział, że jego głos brzmi na nadąsany, ale nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Jasne, wina leżała po obu stronach, bo przez cały ten czas dzielił łóżko z Harrym i tylko w nim spali, po czym spędzali dni na własnych zajęciach, ale i tak chciał tego właśnie teraz. Poprawił się niewygodnie i zobaczył, jak Harry zerka w kierunku jego krocza.

– Ale szybko ci staje – powiedział Harry.

– Następnym razem zawiesimy lustro – powiedział Draco. – Zobaczysz się, to _zrozumiesz_ czemu tak szybko mi staje.

Twarz Harry'ego zrobiła się koloru cegły. Wstał i złapał Dracona za rękę.

– Słuchaj, Draco – powiedział miękko. – Boli mnie teraz, ale przecież to w końcu minie. Wyleczę się w pełni w przeciągu kilku najbliższych dni. Już czuję się lepiej niż wczoraj. Czy możesz choć tyle zaczekać?

Draco kiwnął niechętnie głową. Podejrzewał, że mógł w międzyczasie poprosić Harry'ego o zwalenie mu konia, ale chciał czegoś więcej – chciał, na przykład, zobaczyć Harry'ego kompletnie _nagiego_ , abo nie miał do tego okazji odkąd Harry stawił czoła Voldemortowi w Komnacie Tajemnic i wygrał – a godzenie się na półśrodki kojarzyło mu się z ustępowaniem. Draco nie chciał ustępować. Chciał naciskać.

– Świetnie. – Harry ścisnął mu dłoń. – _Naprawdę_ mi przykro z tego powodu, wiesz?

Draco spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Zalśniły szczerze w odpowiedzi. Draco zobaczył, że tak, Harry'emu jest przykro...

Bo nie był w stanie dać Draconowi tego, czego Draco od niego chciał.

– Czy ty tego w ogóle _chcesz_ , Harry? – zapytał nagle Draco. – Gdyby twoje żebro było zdrowe, czy nie odmówiłbyś mi dlatego, że sam chcesz mnie przelecieć, czy dlatego, że to jest coś, co możesz mi zaoferować?

Rumieniec Harry'ego znowu się pogłębił.

– Oba – powiedział. – _Lubię_ cię... obserwować, Draco. – Draco zastanowił się nad zażądaniem od niego wypowiedzenia tych słów, ale wiedział, że wówczas Harry po prostu się zatka z zakłopotania, a naprawdę potrzebował wymówić słowa, które Draco chciał usłyszeć. – Jesteś naprawdę piękny, kiedy czujesz tak wiele przyjemności, na sposoby, których w tobie nie widzę przy innych okazjach. Nie mówię przez to, że w innych okolicznościach _nie jesteś_ piękny – dodał szybko.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco, podnosząc rękę. – Wiem, o co ci chodzi, Harry. Ale wydaje mi się, że to bardziej rozległe pytanie. Jak wielką rolę odgrywa w tym wszystkim twoja własna przyjemność? Nie tylko ta związana z obserwacją, jak dochodzę, ale na ile _sam_ lubisz dochodzić? – Przypomniał sobie okazję, kiedy Harry doprowadził go do orgazmu, po czym ułożył sobie Dracona na piersi; to było ciepłe, przyjemne i już zajęło swoje miejsce pośród ulubionych wspomnień Dracona, ale teraz głównie skupiał się na tym, jak Harry potem powiedział po prostu, że „nie trzeba”, kiedy Draco spróbował zrobić to samo dla niego.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– To nie jest równie ważne – powiedział.

Draco stłumił swoje warknięcie, po czym zastanowił się, czemu właściwie miałby to zrobić i wyrzucił je z siebie. Przecież obiecał Harry'emu, że będzie naciskał.

– _Czemu?_

– Tu nie chodzi o odczuwanie przyjemności – powiedział Harry, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. – _Naprawdę._ Podobało mi się to, co zrobiliśmy w Srebrnym Lustrze. Ale... przemyślałem to potem i naprawdę nie podoba mi się takie uczucie kompletnego obezwładnienia, jakie potem następuje. Nie lubię, kiedy wszystkie moje bariery zostają nagle zdjęte.

Draco niemal momentalnie zrozumiał, w czym leży problem. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy Draco tylko raz widział Harry'ego kompletnie odprężonego, a było to w Sanktuarium, w basenie, kiedy Draco masował mu ramiona. A ich oba dotychczasowe podejścia do spółkowania były intensywnymi, pośpiesznymi przeżyciami, pełnymi emocji, kiedy Harry nie był w stanie się _odprężyć_ , choćby nie wiem, jak zadowolony był później.

– Szkoda, że mi wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałeś – powiedział Draco, bez powodzenia starając się nie brzmieć na sfrustrowanego. – Przecież mogłem pomóc, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

– Pośród tego wszystkiego? – Machnął ręką, żeby wskazać nie tylko na dom Leśnej Twierdzy, ale też rokosz. – Obaj byliśmy zajęci, a ty przez kilka ostatnich dni zmagałeś się z naprawdę ekstremalnymi emocjami. W końcu ja też nie spodziewałem się, że twoja matka do nas dołączy. Poza tym, nie widzę w tym tak wielkiego problemu...

– Ale ja widzę, psiakrew.

Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

– Pewnie odpowiedź okaże się oczywista jak tylko ją zadam, ale mam to gdzieś. _Czemu,_ Draco?

Draco pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział, jak właściwie ułożyć w słowa wyjaśnienie, _czemu_ chciał zobaczyć Harry'ego kompletnie nagiego, czerpiącego ze spółkowania równie wiele przyjemności do Draco. Ale wiedział, że po prostu tego chce.

Więc to właśnie powiedział.

– Ponieważ chcę, żeby do tego doszło, Harry. – Ponownie się poprawił, tym razem celowo ściągając wzrok Harry'ego w kierunku swojego krocza. – Nie uważam tego za spółkowanie, jeśli do końca życia będziesz mi po prostu walił konia, albo robił loda. Pewnego dnia będę chciał cię też przelecieć, wiesz?

– To nie będzie trwało do końca naszego _życia_ – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu jesteśmy w tej chwili nieco zajęci...

– Zawsze będziemy – powiedział Draco. – Wiem, ze jesteś _vatesem_ , Harry; byłeś nim na długo przed tym, jak się w tobie zakochałem. Pogodziłem się z ideą, że będę musiał dzielić cię z twoimi celami, sojusznikami i przeróżnymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Ale ty też musisz się dzielić nimi ze mną. To oznacza, że nie pozwolę bez końca odsuwać się na dalszy plan. Gdybym ci na to pozwolił, to popadlibyśmy w jakiś komfortowy „kompromis”, z którego obudziłbym się po latach i serdecznie znienawidził. Nie. Będziemy żyli w trakcie tego rokoszu. – Przejechał przeciągłym spojrzeniem po ciele Harry’ego, od którego Harry ponownie musiał odwrócić wzrok. – Najpierw, oczywiście, twoje żebro musi wyleczyć się w pełni. Ale do tego czasu chcę, żebyś zastanowił się nad tym, co to znaczy, że twoja przyjemność ma dla mnie równe znaczenie co moja własna.

– Draco... – Głos Harry'ego brzmiał już błagalnie.

– Żadnych dyskusji pod tym względem, Harry – powiedział uprzejmie Draco, mimo że serce waliło mu mocno i nie był nawet w stanie określić, jaka emocja nim w tej chwili kierowała. _Złość? Determinacja? Zaciekły upór?_ – Nie pójdę do łóżka z kimś, kto się dla mnie poświęca. Sama idea jest po prostu odrażająca.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i starając wmówić sobie, że naprawdę było warto. Uciął w zarodku coś, co mógłby zignorować pośród całego swojego pożądania i potem pewnie by tego żałował...

_Kogo ja oszukuję?_

Draco westchnął i udał się do jednego z wielu wąskich pokoi Leśnej Twierdzy, na który mógłby rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające. Odkrył parę istotnych spraw, owszem, ale nic z tego nie wpływało na podniecenie, które wzbudził w nim Harry i które nie zostanie w pełni usatysfakcjonowane przez przynajmniej kilka najbliższych dni.

* * *

Harry zdołał dokończyć list do ministra, mimo że jego myśli ciągle wracały do tego, co usłyszał od Dracona. Wreszcie odłożył pergamin na bok i przeczesał ręką włosy. I tak nie mógłby go teraz wysłać. Najpierw powinien pokazać go Narcyzie, Hawthorn i Adalrico.

_Jak mogę przekonać Draco, że wcale się nie poświęcam? Po prostu... nie lubię odprężać się do tego stopnia, ale to nie powinno powstrzymywać go przed doświadczaniem przyjemności._

Harry wychodził z założenia, że to po prostu kolejna głupota, jak smak owsianki czy czekolady, która miała znaczenie wyłącznie dla niego i skoro nie zależało mu na tym jakoś szczególnie, to innym też nie powinno. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Draconowi na tym zależało, a biorąc pod uwagę jego nową skłonność do naciskania, to pewnie będzie ciągle o tym wspominał i zagadywał, póki nie osiągną porozumienia, które będzie polegało na tym, że Harry zwyczajnie ustąpi i da Draconowi to, czego chce.

_I czego sam w sumie chcę, bo to będzie przyjemne, ale najwyraźniej nie pragnę tego z desperacją, której po mnie oczekuje._

Harry pokręcił głową. Te przemyślenia nigdzie go nie doprowadzą, a wręcz zaczynały odwracać uwagę od ważniejszych spraw. Transmutował impuls do leżenia na łóżku i pozwolenia troskom pożreć się w całości, w impuls do zajęcia się czymś ważniejszym od tego, po czym złapał za list.

Zawierał w sobie bardzo proste pytanie. Czemu minister wciąż nie odpowiedział Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia i ich żądaniom w sprawie praw wilkołaczych. Chyba delegalizacja morderstwa nie była _aż tak_ ciężką decyzją do podjęcia? Nawet niewielkie gesty dobrej woli uspokoiłyby ich w tej chwili. Póki co jednak spotkali się z chłodnym milczeniem, przez co Przymierze zaczęło dochodzić do wniosku, że minister zwleka z odpowiedzią.

Harry podejrzewał, że Scrimgeour był prawdopodobnie wdzięczny za ciszę, bo większość departamentów w ministerstwie nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagować na coś takiego. Nie podziękuje Harry'emu za ten nacisk.

Harry miał to gdzieś. Ta cisza była niewybaczalna. Jeśli zaoferuje swoim wrogom czas na ponowne wybudowanie mrowiska, prawdopodobnie dojdą do wniosków, które wyglądają dobrze na papierze, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku skrzywdzą jego ludzi. Dlatego też zrobi to, co do buntowników należy i zapoda mrowisku kolejnego kopa.

_Czas podkręcić temperaturę pod tym kotłem,_ pomyślał i ruszył znaleźć Narcyzę.

* * *

Narcyza Malfoy z całą pewnością nie była głupia. Jedyną strefą w życiu, w której byłaby skłonna przyznać się, że ją, być może, poniosło, była jej kłótnia z Andromedą, do której nie odzywała się przez wiele lat, czasem tylko wymieniając się ciętym listem. W przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy ich kontakt zmienił się w chłodną uprzejmość, bo Narcyzie niemal udało się przekonać Andromedę do Harry'ego; już prawie zadeklarowała się do jego sojuszu latem przed jego czwartym rokiem, ale wycofała się po kolejnej kłótni z Narcyzą, kiedy odkryła, jak bardzo Harry był do Narcyzy przywiązany. Ale ostatnie sowy niosły znacznie cieplejsze wiadomości, ponieważ Andromeda naprawdę przejęła się faktem, że jej ukochana córka zdecydowała się na wzięcie udziału w rokoszu Harry'ego. Bardzo się tym przejęła.

Ta inteligencja oznaczała jednak, że Narcyzie wystarczyło tylko zerknąć na Harry'ego, kiedy podał jej swój najnowszy list do ministra, żeby zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak.

– Pokłóciłeś się z moim synem, co?

Harry zarumienił się.

– Nie tyle pokłóciłem, co... po prostu się posprzeczaliśmy – powiedział, potrząsając listem. – Proszę, pani Malfoy, to naprawdę ważne.

– O co? – zapytała Narcyza, przyjmując od niego pergamin.

Domyśliła się, o co mogło pójść, kiedy rumieniec Harry'ego tylko się pogłębił. Zamarła na moment, zastanawiając się, jakiej porady mogłaby mu udzielić. Bellatrix pewnie by go wyśmiała i rzuciła sprośnym żartem, a Andromeda podeszłaby do tego delikatnie, choć obcesowo. Na szczęście nie była żadną ze swoich sióstr. Poza tym żadna z nich nie wyszła za Malfoya, ani nie urodziła syna.

– Pozwól, że ci coś powiem, Harry – powiedziała. – Draco cię kocha. Może bywać złośliwy, ale nigdy nie spróbowałby zmusić cię do czegoś w ramach zaspokajania własnej przyjemności. Przecież chce, żebyś ty też był zaspokojony. I nie ma niczego złego – niczego – w zaspokajaniu potrzeb własnej przyjemności.

– Pani Malfoy, _proszę panią_ – Harry odsunął się od niej już o kilka kroków i stał ze spuszczoną głową. – Czy może pani po prostu przeczytać ten list?

– Powiedziałam ci, żebyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu – skarciła go łagodnie, kładąc pergamin na kolanach. Siedziała na ławce w jednym z wąskich korytarzy w Leśnej Twierdzy, skąd mogła obserwować wszystkich naokoło i zwracać uwagę na wszelkie rozpoczynające się kłótnie, czy utarczki. Jak do tej pory jeszcze nikt nie wyraził oburzenia pobytem tutaj – uwolnione wilkołaki, nawet te, które początkowo nie były sojusznikami Harry'ego, wiedziały że ministerstwo raczej nie powita ich z otwartymi ramionami, jeśli zdradzą Harry'ego – ale Narcyza wiedziała, że prędzej czy później tacy ludzie zaczną się wyłaniać, a nie chciała, żeby kompletnie zaskoczyli Harry'ego. – W dodatku wiem, że mam rację. Świat nie przestanie się kręcić tylko dlatego, że od czasu do czasu pomyślisz o sobie.

– Kiedy myślę – powiedział Harry, podrywając głowę w rozzłoszczonym, szybkim geście. Następnie odetchnął głęboko i wszystkie linie na jego czole wygładziły się. _Za szybko,_ pomyślała Narcyza. _Nienaturalnie._ – Upewniam się, że odżywiam się wystarczająco często i śpię jak należy, proszę pani. Korzystam z zaklęć usypiających, jeśli uważam, że nagonka myśli nie da mi spać w nocy. Nie wycieńczam się podejmowaniem niemożliwych do wykonania zadań. Uczę się, jak odmawiać ludziom przysług, o które uważam, że nie mają prawa mnie prosić. Powoli staję się tym, kim pani mi radziła żebym się stał w swoich listach od Dziecięcia Gwiazd, osobą zdolną do osądzania, gdzie moja magia najbardziej się przyda i czym powinna się zajmować, zamiast bycia po prostu bezmyślnym sługą wszystkich naokoło.

– Ale tu chodzi o coś więcej – powiedziała Narcyza. – Tu chodzi o znalezienie czasu na własne szczęście, Harry. – Zastanawiała się, czy mogłaby odbyć tę rozmowę z jakimkolwiek innym szesnastolatkiem. Zwykle trzeba było ich hamować i _przypominać_ im, że inni ludzie istnieli, a ich czyny w jakiś sposób na nich wpływały. – Nikt cię za to nie przeklnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, proszę pani.

– _Narcyzo._

– Narcyzo – zgodził się, ale w bardzo wyraźny sposób po prostu jej ustępował. Narcyza przyglądała mu się badawczo przez moment, zastanawiając czy powinna dalej naciskać.

Uznała jednak, że nie ma co. Czasami, jak w przypadku Andromedy, najlepiej było po prostu odpuścić. Ponadto jej syn znajdował się w znacznie lepszej sytuacji do zauważenia, kiedy Harry zacznie odmawiać sobie przyjemności i z całą pewnością będzie bardziej zdeterminowany od kogokolwiek, by temu zapobiec.

Spojrzała na pergamin i pokręciła głową, ignorując jego ciche westchnienie ulgi.

– Jeśli chcesz przedstawić to jako żądanie, to uważam pierwsze zdanie za zbyt spolegliwe.

– Wolę, żeby to bardziej zabrzmiało jak prośba – powiedział Harry. – Listy mogą z czasem nabrać na intensywności i zawziętości.

– Możliwe, że nie damy rady dotrzeć tak daleko – powiedziała Narcyza. Przynajmniej pod tym względem czuła się wystarczająco kompetentna. – _Wszyscy_ w Leśnej Twierdzy wiedzą, jak poważnie podchodzisz do tego rokoszu, ale jak do tej pory jedyne, co zrobiłeś, to włamałeś się do więzienia, o czym opinia publiczna już powoli zaczyna zapominać. Potrzebujemy zrobić coś innego, jeśli chcemy przekonać ich, że nie pozwolimy się ignorować. W takim przypadku żądanie lepiej się sprawdzi.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, po czym obrócił się i wyjrzał przez okno. Narcyza podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, spodziewając się zobaczyć sowę, ale nic nie leciało w ich kierunku. Magia Harry'ego i tak się wzniosła.

– Co się stało? – zapytała Narcyza.

– Intruzi przy granicach Leśnej Twierdzy – powiedział spięty Harry. – Ostrzegła mnie przed wieloma maleńkimi, rozpędzonymi stworzeniami. Nie podobają jej się. Możliwe, że to aurorzy czy niewymowni.

Chwilę później rozległo się przeszywające rżenie i wycia strażników z ich posterunków. Narcyza wstała, wygładzając szaty, po czym strząsnęła rękę, dzięki czemu różdżka wpadła jej do dłoni.

– Wchodzą do środka – powiedział Harry, a jego magia wzniosła się tak bardzo, że zalała budynek. Chwilę potem zniknął. Narcyza podejrzewała, że aportował się wprost przed linię atakujących.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła ostrzec tych, którzy nie słyszeli ostrzeżenia, a następnie znaleźć Dracona. Jej umysł zatopił strach. Wszak mieli przy sobie Harry'ego i wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że tak długo, jak buntowali się przeciw ministerstwu, dojdzie do czegoś takiego. W ogóle się nie bała.

* * *

Harry wylądował na obrzeżach sosnowego lasu i przekonał się, że ostrzeżenie Leśnej Twierdzy było jeszcze bardziej imponujące, niż się tego spodziewał. Rzeczeni aurorzy nie wystrzelili nawet jednego zaklęcia, ale zachowywali się agresywnie wobec samej doliny, odchylając na siłę gałęzie w swoich próbach zakradnięcia się do środka. Leśna Twierdza wyczuła ich wrogość wobec niego i zaczęła podchodzić do nich jak do małych szkodników, a nie po prostu zabieganych obiektów.

Leśna Twierdza wciąż nie chciała atakować, ponieważ jej magia miejsca w dalszym ciągu chroniła wszelkie kamienie czy drzewa, które aurorzy usiłowali przemieścić czy złamać, ale jej irytacja przeszła na Harry'ego, który _zdecydowanie_ mógł odpowiedzieć atakiem.

Przypomniał sobie, że uniknął ofiar w ministerstwie między innymi dlatego, że wszystkich zastraszył. Nie wiedział, czy tym razem też będzie miał równie wiele szczęścia, ale przecież nic nie powstrzymywało go przed popisaniem się swoją magią.

Dlatego też wyszedł zza drzewa i dokładnie to zrobił.

Powietrze otaczające odzianych w ciemne szaty czarodziejów zrobiło się suche. Harry wzniósł swoją magię jako ukrop, zamiast płomienie, myśląc o pustyniach, po których biegała karkadann. Wymamrotał łagodniejszą wersję klątwy odwadniającej, której Draco użył w hogwardzkim ekspresie, żeby uratować go przed efektami pyłu czasu, a stojąca przed nim czarownica westchnęła z zaskoczeniem, kiedy nagle cała wilgoć zniknęła z jej ust. Ostrożnie trzymał swoją magię z dala od drzew; był częścią Leśnej Twierdzy, więc dolina nie będzie miała żadnych wyrzutów przed skarceniem go za skrzywdzenie innego fragmentu.

Harry pozwolił, żeby powietrze wokół zamigotało też, po czym zaczekał z podniesioną brwią.

Stojąca przed nim czarownica machnęła różdżką, próbując niewerbalnego zaklęcia. Harry zacisnął dłoń w pięść, rzucił _Protego_ na poziomie swojej piersi, po czym cisnął nad tarczą zaklęciem, silniejszą klątwą odwadniającą. Czarownica skrzeknęła bez słów, kiedy ścięgna w jej dłoni wyschły niczym stara skóra, a jej palce otworzyły się spazmatycznie i upuściły różdżkę. Zaklęcie, którym sama chciała go trafić, rozprysło się pod jej nogami w iskrach między kamieniami i igłami.

– A teraz – powiedział cicho Harry. – Co tu robicie? Powiedzcie, to może pozwolę wam żyć. – Czuł jak karkadann przeciska się między sosnami, żeby pojawić się u jego boku, ale nie przejmował się tym. Nie będzie mogła zrobić zbyt wiele w tak zalesionym miejscu. A on zawsze będzie mógł użyć magii do powstrzymania jej przed zabiciem kogokolwiek, o ile w ogóle do tego dojdzie.

Ktoś, kto wcześniej znajdował się na tyłach, teraz przeszedł do przodu – wysoka kobieta o blond włosach, którą Harry rozpoznał. Zatrzymała się i kiwnęła do niego głową.

– Karen – rzuciła w następnej kolejności – miałaś go poinformować, że jest aresztowany, a potem dopiero zacząć rzucać zaklęciami. Pamiętaj o tym. Ja z pewnością nie zapomnę.

Karen burknęła coś z oburzeniem. Harry pochylił głowę przed Priscillą Burke.

– Witaj – powiedział. – Ministerstwo musi uważać to za coś ważnego, skoro wysłali po mnie i moich szefową aurorów.

Karkadann powaliła za nim kolejne drzewo i wydała z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk. Harry stał w bezruchu, nie dopuszczając do siebie pokusy rzucenia się na przeciwników, jak zachęcało go do tego trąbienie karkadann. Zamiast tego przyglądał się twarzy szefowej aurorów, pochwyconej w paśmie słonecznego światła. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie pojawiła się jako żona Thomasa, inaczej już by się do nich przyłączyła.

– Ministerstwo ogłosiło cię, jak i wszystkich którzy znajdują się pod twoją opieką, jako wyjętych spod prawa – powiedziała Priscilla. – Zarzutów jest od groma. Przechowywanie zbiegów z więzienia, włamanie się i uszkodzenie własności ministerstwa, narażanie bezpieczeństwa publicznego. Jest ich więcej, ale nie chciało mi się tego zapamiętywać. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Rzecz w tym, _vatesie_ , że naprawdę powinieneś się poddać i udać z nami.

– Czy moi ludzie będą sprawiedliwie traktowani? – zapytał uprzejmie Harry. – Czy pani Parkinson, na przykład, będzie traktowana jak człowiek, a nie cięta srebrem, wciskana do kąta celi i pozostawiona w szmatach, które rozerwała na strzępy w czasie transformacji?

Priscilla drgnęła, jakby ją spoliczkował.

– Nie doszło do czegoś takiego – wyszeptała.

– Och, ależ doszło. – Harry zrobił krok w jej kierunku. – Właśnie dlatego oczekuję od ministerstwa gwarancji. Obecnie nie mogę im nawet zaufać, że nie zamordują znajdujących się pod moją opieką watah. Czemu niby miałbym ufać im w jakiejkolwiek innej sprawie?

– Kto dopuścił się czegoś takiego? – zapytała Priscilla.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Hawthorn powiedziała, że każdy auror, który ją odwiedził, dorzucił coś od siebie – spoliczkował, kopnął, opluł, rzucał bolesnymi klątwami. Ale każdy _coś_ zrobił. – Patrzył Priscilli w oczy, nawet kiedy zaczynały wilgotnieć, jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się przed mrugnięciem, a wokół niego zbierało się coraz więcej magii, aż nie zaczęła unosić się wokół jak gruba, lśniąca osłona, przez którą reszta lasu rozmywała się niczym w mirażu. – Było ich w sumie około dwudziestu. Wydaje mi się, że odpowiednia kara zdziesiątkowałaby wasze siły.

Priscilla zamknęła oczy i w bardzo wyraźny sposób spróbowała wziąć się w garść. Zaraz potem jednak, jakby zdała sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że jest otoczona przez podwładnych, łypnęła na niego groźnie.

– Jak ty nic nie... obawiam się, że nie rozumiesz. Z przyjemnością rozpoczęłabym takie zdziesiątkowanie, choćby w ramach upewnienia się, że żaden auror już nigdy więcej nie potraktuje w ten sposób więźnia, ale potrzebuję, żebyś wrócił w miejsce publiczne, żebym w ogóle miała czas zabrać się za coś takiego. Potrzebuję zeznań pani Parkinson, albo przynajmniej jej wspomnień w myślodsiewni, żebym w ogóle mogła ustalić, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Jeśli się poddasz i pójdziesz z nami, to możemy uspokoić podejrzenia społeczeństwa. Niczego nie zdziałam tak długo, jak wszyscy będą wrzeszczeć z paniką, że wilkołaki biegają po kraju i chcą nas pomordować we śnie. Najpierw musimy uspokoić środowisko.

– Poprawka – powiedział Harry. – Jak tylko się poddamy, uznają że wygrali. W dodatku upewnią się, że społeczeństwo nigdy nawet nie usłyszy żadnych z prawdziwie szkodliwych zeznań. – Spojrzał w bok, kiedy karkadann wreszcie przebiła się przez drzewa i zatrzymała obok niego, tupiąc i parskając. Harry podniósł rękę i pogłaskał ją po przybrudzonej, przedniej nodze, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Priscilli. – A to oznacza koniec naszej wolności, koniec szansy na zmianę czegokolwiek, czy zainspirowanie reszty świata czarodziejów. Dlatego też moja odpowiedź, proszę pani, będzie odmowna, póki ministerstwo albo czegoś nie zrobi, albo nie złoży nam wiążących przysiąg, że nas nie skrzywdzą, albo nie spróbują nas schować pod dywan, jak tylko znajdziemy się pod ich opieką.

– Jeśli teraz nie wrócisz, to nie skończy się tylko na rokoszu, ale dojdzie do otwartej wojny domowej – powiedziała Priscilla spiętym głosem.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry.

– Ponieważ ludzie zaczynają cię wspierać – powiedziała ponuro Priscilla. – Strony „Proroka Codziennego” roją się od listów. W Londynie kilka wilkołaczych stad zabezpieczyło swoje legowiska i są gotowi walczyć na śmierć i życie z każdym aurorem, który spróbuje ich aresztować, albo w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić. Ktoś spróbował zaatakować wczoraj ministerstwo i udało mu się zbiec, zanim w ogóle ustaliliśmy kim był. A teraz jeszcze zaczęły przychodzić listy od... od ludzi, których po prostu nie możemy zignorować, z Francji i Hiszpanii, pytający czemu minister wciąż nie zareagował jakoś na roszczenia Przymierza, które dla nich _wyglądają tak szalenie rozsądnie._ – Skrzywiła się. – Amerykanie robią to samo, ale Amerykanie _zawsze_ starają się wtrącić. Francja i Hiszpania są zwykle cichsze.

Harry pozwolił sobie na oschły uśmiech. Nie znał reputacji brytyjskiego ministerstwa za granicą, ale podejrzewał, że potężnie ucierpiała za czasów Knota. A potem nastąpił rok względnej kompetencji pod władzą Scrimgeoura i nawet to zdawało się teraz rozłazić w szwach. Prawdopodobnie nawet wrogowie Scrimgeoura chcieli teraz jak najszybszego powstrzymania działań Przymierza, bo przecież chcieliby przejąć jego pozycję bez podobnych problemów. Rokosze nigdy nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze w oczach historii.

– Nie wygląda to najlepiej, co? – zapytał niewinnie. – Kiedy jeden buntownik jest w stanie postawić się całemu ministerstwu, uzbrojonemu w prawo do korzystania z najbardziej niebezpiecznych zaklęć i artefaktów?

Priscilla zamknęła oczy.

– Nie masz pojęcia, z czym masz do czynienia, _vatesie_ – powiedziała, po czym machnęła różdżką, otaczając ich dwójkę osłoną prywatności. – Otrzymałam zgodę od samego ministra, żeby cię znaleźć i spróbować powstrzymać – powiedziała. – Wcześniej był gotów odczekać jeszcze trochę, ale ta wczorajsza inwazja i listy od... ludzi z Francji i Hiszpanii zaczynają go denerwować. Amelia Bones znajduje się zaledwie _o krok_ od zadeklarowania otwartej wojny. Jeśli udasz się teraz z nami, to możemy tego uniknąć. Jak nie, to nie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– Zarówno tobie, jak i Scrimgeourowi ewidentnie wydaje się, że podjąłem się tego wszystkiego bez świadomości tego, do czego może dojść – powiedział wreszcie. – A to nieprawda. Dobrze wiedziałem, co robię. Zrobiłem to, żeby nie dopuścić do jeszcze gorszej sytuacji.

– Chcesz, żeby ulice były wyściełane ciałami? – wyszeptała Priscilla. – Chcesz krwi? Chcesz wojny?

– Nie chcę tego – powiedział Harry. – Ale i tak bym to otrzymał. I bez mojej rewolty ludzie umieraliby na ulicach. Jedyne, co ich mordercy potem musieliby udowodnić, to że to były wilkołaki. Departament Tajemnic w dalszym ciągu robiłby, co mu się żywnie podoba, dzięki wpływom Kamienia, a ministerstwo w dalszym ciągu rozpadałoby się wokół Scrimgeoura. Który, swoją drogą, ma własną wojnę do wygrania, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Bo w ten sposób nie uratuje swojego ministerstwa. A ja nawet _nie chcę_ się tego podejmować. Nie było w stanie ochronić niewinnych ludzi. Nawet nie spróbowało.

– Wojna – powiedziała Priscilla. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że uwiesiła się na tym słowie. – Rokosz to jedno. Wojna to zupełnie co innego.

– A rewolucja jest bardziej przerażająca od obu. – Harry uśmiechnął się tak hardo, że aż twarz go od tego rozbolała. – A je jestem jej oddany. Już powiedziałem to ministrowi. Nie pojmuję, czemu nikt nie podchodzi na poważnie do tego, co mówię. Może dlatego, że mam szesnaście lat. – Usłyszał za sobą skrzypienie rozchylanych gałęzi i trzaski wywołane zbliżającymi się krokami i miał nadzieję, że jego ludzie będą trzymali się z daleka. Ta konfrontacja chwiała się na czubku noża. Aurorzy Priscilli zaczną rzucać klątwami, jak tylko uznają, że ich szefowa znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. – Jestem czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy i wreszcie postanowiłem to wykorzystać. Jeśli chcecie ze mną walczyć, to czeka was naprawdę ciężka przeprawa, chyba że jednak _skontaktujecie_ się z Falco Parkinsonem i spróbujecie przekonać go do przejścia na waszą stronę, albo znajdziecie i obudzicie Voldemorta. – Priscilla wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie imienia Mrocznego Pana. Harry ledwie powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami. Aurorzy mogliby źle na to zareagować. – Przypuszczam, że możecie też zaprosić do Brytanii innego Lorda czy Lady, ale jak jeden z nich zostanie skrytobójcą, pozostali mogą zrobić się nerwowi.

– Nie możesz tego robić – powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie Priscilla. – Właśnie dlatego nie przyłączyłam się do twojego rokoszu. Zbyt nisko cenisz sobie życie.

Harry już zaczął odpowiadać, kiedy doszło do nieuniknionego.

Jeden z aurorów powoli przekradał się na bok. Harry miał go na oku w czasie swojej rozmowy z Priscillą. Po pierwsze, samo zwrócenie na to uwagi mogłoby doprowadzić do otwartego konfliktu. Po drugie mężczyzna wciąż nie wyciągnął różdżki, mimo że miał rękę zaciśniętą w jednej ze swoich kieszeni.

A teraz rzucił fiolką jakiegoś eliksiru. Harry nie wiedział nawet, w kogo miała trafić. Być może miała rozbić się o kamienie i ochlapać wszystkich jakimś kwasem czy trucizną.

Trafiła jednak w nogę karkadann, która drobiła niespokojnie w miejscu. Jej futro momentalnie się zajęło, a w powietrzu rozległo się koszmarne skwierczenie. Karkadann zawyła jak opadająca góra, po czym opuściła łeb.

Harry nie docenił tego, jak szybko była w stanie manewrować między drzewami – a może myślał tylko o tempie, z jakim była w stanie nacierać w prostej linii i nie wziął pod uwagę jej innych zdolności. Czarny, zakręcony wokół własnej osi, długi na cztery stopy róg przebił aurora na wylot i Harry'emu wydawało się, że usłyszał chrupnięcie i zgrzyt kości, kiedy ustępował kręgosłup. Karkadann stanęła dęba, potrząsając ciałem tak agresywnie, że Harry usłyszał trzaski kolejnych kości, a krew i kawałki mięśni zaczęły naznaczać szaty i twarze otaczających ją ludzi. Następnie znowu wrzasnęła, obróciła się, z ciałem wciąż wiszącym na jej rogu, po czym wierzgnęła jedną z tylnych nóg. Dwóch aurorów pomknęło między drzewa. Jeden wrócił, kuśtykając; drugi leżał bezwładnie. Harry miał wrażenie, że ma złamany kark.

Wtedy aurorzy zaczęli wrzeszczeć i poderwali różdżki, a Harry wiedział, że lada moment eksploduje chaos. To była pierwsza bitwa w tej wojnie, pierwsza przelana krew. Miał tylko chwilę na zapobiegnięcie cięższym stratom, do których mogłoby dojść, dlatego zrobił, co mógł.

Jego magia rozbiegła się wszędzie wokół niego, szybko rozprzestrzeniając falujące, skwarne powietrze. Trafieni nim aurorzy po prostu zamierali w miejscu, niczym muchy uwięzione w bursztynie. Wszyscy, włącznie z Priscillą, którą podmuch złapał w pozycji, kiedy miała wyjątkowo niewygodnie wykręcony kark. Harry naciskał dalej i wzniósł wszystkich w powietrze, trzymając ich ponad linią drzew.

Obok niego karkadann przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, jakby gotowa do kolejnego ataku. Harry wyciągnął rękę i położył na jej nodze. Parsknęła i pochyliła łeb. Krew wsiąknęła w białe futro na jej pysku i kapała wokół jej lśniących, czarnych oczu, niczym groteskowa maska. Harry wytrzymał jej spojrzenie.

– Już wystarczy – powiedział jej.

Nie musiała się go posłuchać, ale i tak postanowiła to zrobić. W chwilę później spojrzała na aurora na swoim rogu i prychnęła z zadowoleniem. Harry przypomniał sobie legendy, że karkadanny mogły nosić ciała młodych słoni na rogach, póki sam ciężar ich nie zabił. Powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem.

Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na aurorów.

– Nasze warunki pozostają takie same, jak zawsze – powiedział szorstko. – Ministerstwo ma okazać, że jest w stanie traktować wilkołaki z takim samym szacunkiem co ludzi. Powinno w ten sposób podchodzić do wszystkich magicznych stworzeń. Powinno pokazać, że bardziej zależy mu na ludziach, którym miało _służyć_ , niż na szerzeniu własnego strachu i małostkowości. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać argumentów ludzi, którzy oczekują ode mnie spokoju, podczas gdy wysłani przez nich aurorzy nie są w stanie przeprowadzić zwykłego _aresztu._

Machnął ręką i bursztynowe powietrze poruszyło się, wynosząc aurorów poza granice sosnowego lasu i doliny jako takiej. Jak tylko upuścił ich bezpiecznie na trawę, Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i sięgnął ku Leśnej Twierdzy.

Leśna Twierdza była rozbawiona. Bezlistne drzewko chciało poszerzyć swój wpływ na inne drzewa. Chciało, żeby granice doliny były równie bezpieczne, co jej środek. Bardzo łatwo było spełnić tę prośbę, ponieważ każdy element Leśnej Twierdzy był taki sam co wszystkie inne. Tknięcie, wzniesienie i każde źdźbło trawy, każdy kamień, każde ziarenko piasku na granicach doliny zostało nastawione na obserwację. A potem tknięcie przebiegło po wzgórzach, po wszystkich miejscach, które uważały się za Leśną Twierdzę i wszystko nagle nabrało świadomości. Niebo nad nimi, które było jej niebem, powie im, jeśli intruzi spróbują wlecieć do środka. Istniało wiele sposobów, w jakie rozpędzone maleństwa mogły pojawić się w jej zasięgu, nie dotykając nawet ziemi czy powietrza, ale Leśna Twierdza będzie ich wyglądać. Utwardziła tunele, z których musieliby skorzystać, by nagle przybyć z innego miejsca, oraz stworzyła wir powietrza, który nie pozwalał na przysłanie samych przedmiotów. Wszystko to było bardzo proste. Każdy mógł zrobić coś takiego. Jej część poprosiła jednak o to, więc zrobiła to dla niego. A jeśli dzięki temu zabiegane maluchy, które spróbowały ją skrzywdzić, już nie wrócą, to tym lepiej. Dolina wróciła do swoich snów.

Harry wyszedł z transu, wciągając szybko powietrze i odkrył, że Kamelia i Draco klęczą obok niego. Draco złapał go za ramię i spojrzał mu w oczy bez słów. Kamelia była znacznie bardziej wokalna.

– Czy wzniosłeś osłony? – zapytała wymagająco.

– Coś lepszego od osłon – powiedział Harry. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, strasznie głęboko. Potrząsnął głową, usiłując przyzwyczaić się do posiadania ciała, a nie kamieni, korzeni i gleby. – Leśna Twierdza będzie teraz nas pilnować. Wcześniej była skłonna wpuścić większości ludzi. Teraz poinformuje mnie, jeśli ktokolwiek w ogóle spróbuje. Będziemy też mogli odrzucać ludzi, którzy spróbują się aportować czy pojawić za pomocą świstokliku.

– Osłony, Dziki – powiedziała Kamelia. – Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Harry zgodził się z nią. Przynajmniej następny oddział aurorów, czy też kogokolwiek, kto spróbuje ich zaatakować, zobaczy osłony i uzna je za ważniejsze, przez co zaczną tracić czas na atakowaniu ich, zamiast stawianiu się magii miejsca. Zaczął splatać ze sobą różne rodzaje tarcz. Nie mógł użyć wszystkich, ponieważ magia Leśnej Twierdzy przeszkadzałaby im w działaniu, ale teraz, kiedy był już częścią doliny, instynktownie wiedział, które mogą jej zaszkodzić i nawet nie próbował ich użyć.

Jak tylko osłony znalazły się na miejscu, zacieśnione i zakotwiczone o wzgórza niczym liny, Harry pochylił się nad nogą karkadann. Parsknęła, jakby chciała go zapewnić, że nie ma się czym przejmować, po czym zarzuciła łbem, bawiąc się ciałem aurora. Harry uważnie przyjrzał się brzegom rany. Eliksir stworzył ogromne wgłębienie w nodze i momentalnie je wypalił. Użył na nim _Integro_ , ale karkadann tylko stąpnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem nogą w odpowiedzi. Harry przysłuchał się wydawanym przez nią dźwiękom, spojrzał jej w oczy, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak bólu i nie znalazł żadnych. Oczywiście, w końcu karkadanny od urodzenia były gotowe do zabijania. Możliwe, że miała w sobie wewnętrzną magię, która koiła ból i już leczyła ranę.

Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na ciała i magią ściągnął połamane zwłoki z rogu karkadann. Skoczyła za nim, ale szybko straciła zainteresowanie i pochyliła łeb, żeby szturchnąć go żartobliwie.

Wysłał rannego aurora z pozostałymi. To pozostawiło tu przebitego i tego ze złamanym karkiem, a kiedy Harry się do niego zbliżył, przekonał się, że ten również nie żył. Skrzywił się i zamknął jego wbite w pustkę oczy, żałując że jego twarz nie znajduje się po właściwej stronie ciała.

Za swoją determinacją poczuł równie puste poczucie winy. Nie miał czasu na zatrzymanie się i poddanie jej się. Jeden z martwych aurorów rzucił eliksirem w karkadann i zaczął to wszystko. Drugi po prostu się nawinął. Jasne, Harry wolałby, żeby obyło się bez ofiar, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo było to nieprawdopodobne. Nie mógł nawet bawić się fantazjami o tym, co by się stało, gdyby wyszedł stąd i się poddał, ponieważ tym ludziom znacznie bardziej zależało na tych, którzy znajdowali się pod jego opieką, a nie na nim samym.

_Wiedziałeś, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego, kiedy się za to zabierałeś._

Wyważył zarówno poczucie winy, jak i złość, po czym cisnął nimi do basenów oklumencyjnych. Następnie wypchnął połamane ciała poza granicę lasu, żeby Priscilla i jej ludzie mogli je zabrać, po czym odwrócił się do pozostałych. Znacznie więcej ludzi znajdowało się teraz za karkadann: Hawthorn, która wyglądała jakby żałowała, że ją wszystko ominęło; Narcyza, która miała różdżkę w ręku i rozglądała się ostrożnie; warczący Zimozielony; Remus, który odwrócił wzrok jak tylko Harry spojrzał w jego kierunku; Adalrico Bulstrode z ponurą miną; Millicenta, która kiwnęła w odpowiedzi na pytanie, które Harry najwyraźniej bezwiednie zadał.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i upewnił się, że będzie przywódcą, którego potrzebowali.

– Nadciąga wojna – powiedział. – Lepiej się na nią przygotujmy.


	39. Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty: Wschód słońca na zachodzie

Falco usiadł przy zburzonej ścianie i zamknął oczy. Zadrżał, kiedy wiatr rozwiał mu włosy. Już od naprawdę dawna nie był przewrażliwiony na punkcie tak przyziemnych wrażeń.

Ale też już od dobrego stulecia nie czuł się tak zaniepokojony tym, czego nauczył się w ruinach domu w Dolinie Godryka.

_Rozpoczęło się i nie dobiegnie końca, póki... co? Póki jeden z nich nie zginie? Czy obu?_ Nie sądził jednak, by był w stanie wyglądać tak daleko w przyszłość. Jego badania przeszłości domu były w stanie zaoferować mu obrazy możliwych przyszłości, a ponieważ nie byłby w stanie przewidzieć wydarzenia, które to wszystko rozpoczęło, to nie sądził, żeby był w stanie również przewidzieć to, które je zakończy.

Wiedział tylko, że ta wybrzuszona i splątana ze sobą powłoka przepowiedni, nienawiści, śmierci i magii rozciągała się już ponad całym światem czarodziejów i to nie pozwalało mu na zyskanie jakiejkolwiek pewności, pod jakimkolwiek względem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nawet nekromantka byłaby w stanie zobaczyć śmierć Harry'ego.

Potwierdził sobie tylko jedno. Harry potrzebował treningu. Harry potrzebował kogoś, kto nim pokieruje. Potrzebował wiedzieć więcej o rzeczywistości magii Światła i Mroku, sposobach na oszukanie ich i władanie nimi. Czego _nie_ potrzebował, to takiego zawracania głowy, jak ten pomniejszy rokosz ideałów, które rozkwitną i zwiędną w przeciągu najdalej paru lat. Coś znacznie potężniejszego trzymało jego życie jako zakładnika i póki tego nie rozwiąże, powinien poświęcać temu całą swoją uwagę, a nie rozpraszać się w ten sposób.

Falco z miejsca zorientował się, co musi zrobić w następnej kolejności. To oznaczało, że wizyta w Dolinie Godryka jednak nie była tak do końca bezużyteczna. Musi zniszczyć ten rokosz. Nie mógł tego zrobić bezpośrednio. Jeśli Harry uzna go za wroga, który zniszczył jego dziecięce ideały, to niczego go nie nauczy. Dlatego dokona tego z ukrycia, za pomocą wielu różnych popchnięć, które chłopiec będzie w stanie przypisać wielu różnym ludziom.

Zacznie od snów. Te, które stworzył dla Harry'ego, rozbijały się o psychiczną obronę chłopca, ale większość ludzi nie miała podobnych tarcz. Dzięki parszywej retoryce ministerstwa wielu z nich żywiła głęboką paranoję i nienawiść wobec wilkołaków.

Sen rozdmucha strach i nienawiść, wzbije te płomienie pod samo niebo.

Falco wkroczył na ścieżki Światła i Mroku.

* * *

Indigena zakaszlała, po czym chuchnęła na przeglądaną właśnie stronę. Jednym z problemów podczas czytania książki tak starej jak „ _Odi et Amo”_ był koszmarnie zatęchły zapach; Indigena rzuciła już trzy różne zaklęcia czyszczące, ale jego sugestia wciąż unosiła się nad stronami. Otaczająca jej nadgarstek róża mogła wydzielić słodki zapach, ale Indigena robiła się senna, ilekroć zbyt długo nim oddychała.

Zamarła przy tytule rozdziału, „Znamiona i blizny”, po czym odchyliła głowę. Ciernie na jej plecach wysunęły się i wykręciły w górę, niczym uszy potężnej bestii. Indigena już wcześniej zauważyła, że okazały się wrażliwe na potężną magię, co w połączeniu z jej bardziej normalnymi zmysłami pomogło jej teraz ustalić, co ją zaniepokoiło.

Potężny czarodziej wykonywał swój ruch. Falco Parkinson. Indigena skrzywiła się. Nie podobało jej się, że w tej chwili mogła tak niewiele na niego poradzić. Jej ranny Lord znacznie bardziej jej potrzebował, a najlepszy plan, który pomoże mu na odzyskanie dumy i gracji, wymagał długich, żmudnych badań, jak i codziennego siedzenia u jego boku i szeptania mu na ucho.

A nawet wtedy ich plan zajmie całe miesiące – choć, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała swojego Lorda, to już zaczął nad tym pracować z jedynym kandydatem, który znajdował się w jego zasięgu.

Indigena ponownie westchnęła i pocieszyła się, że całe to czytanie, badania i szepty _prędzej czy później_ zwrócą jakieś wyniki. Z pewnością nie dojdzie do tego przed końcem tego roku, ani nawet na początku następnego, ale ewentualnie.

– Załatw go, Harry – mruknęła i wróciła do czytania.

* * *

– I co ci wtedy powiedziała?

Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Nie chciał tego mówić. Były takie chwile, kiedy żałował ulegania przed Josephem. Zalewało go morze cierpienia, jak i świadomość, że im dalej będzie się w to wgłębiał, tym gorzej tylko będzie się czuł. Jego podstawowe instynkty wrzeszczały, że czas najwyższy zawrócić i popłynąć z powrotem na ląd. Czemu właściwie miałby się leczyć? Już całe życie nosił w sobie te rany, a wizji przeszłości mógłby uniknąć, gdyby tylko zażył wywaru bezsennego snu. Mógłby kompletnie wyłączyć tę część swojego umysłu, przeżyć poprzez zanurzenie się pod lód. Już kiedyś tak zrobił.

I dopuścił się koszmarnych głupot, przez które został aresztowany i niemalże zniszczył swoją więź z Harrym.

_Pamiętaj, czemu w ogóle się tego podjąłeś,_ upomniał się ponownie, po czym podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na twarz Josepha.

– Że w życiu istnieją trzy prawdy – powiedział. Jego głos był bezbarwny. – Jedną jest rozpacz. Drugą brzydota. Trzecią śmierć.

– I _uwierzyłeś_ jej? – W głosie Josepha nie pojawiła się pogarda. Snape był pewien, że gdyby opowiedział o prawdach swojej matki komukolwiek innemu, to na pewno by ją od nich usłyszał. Tu jednak jedyne co otrzymywał w zamian, było intensywnym współczuciem, a słowo zostało wymówione z naciskiem, ponieważ Joseph chciał się upewnić, czy Snape faktycznie uwierzył Eileen Prince.

– Tak. – Gdyby Snape przymknął teraz oczy, byłby w stanie zobaczyć chłopca, którym kiedyś był, z wyczekiwaniem wypatrującego dorośnięcia i nauczenia się od matki prawd o świecie, z których nie zdawało sobie sprawy nawet większość mężczyzn i kobiet. Już wtedy wiedział, że nie był w stanie dopasować się do innych dzieci. Za brzydki, za wysoki, za sprytny – a w miarę mijających lat i wydarzających się w domu coraz częstszych „wypadków”, okazał się również zbyt magiczny. Matka wyjaśniła mu wtedy też jego status krwi. Miał dziewięć lat. Zabrała go za granice miasteczka, żeby mógł zobaczyć jak umiera kot.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo widziałem jak do nich dochodzi – powiedział Snape. Kot był młodym, szarym dachowcem. Ktoś, jakiś mugol, złamał mu lewą, tylną łapę i owinął ją w przybity do ziemi drut kolczasty, przez co kot tracił coraz więcej mięsa, im bardziej usiłował się uwolnić. – Widziałem rozpacz. – Na prawej, przedniej łapie kot miał zaciśniętą miniaturową pułapkę na niedźwiedzie. Szarpał tak mocno, że niemal urwał sobie kończynę, ale nie dość, żeby się uwolnić. – Widziałem brzydotę. – Kot rozglądał się wokół z przerażeniem i szaleństwem, a dobiegające z jego pyska dźwięki były chorymi, paskudnymi piskami, na dźwięk których Severus znienawidził okazywania słabości. – Widziałem śmierć. – Jego matka wymamrotała zaklęcie, które zatrzymało kotu serce, ale dopiero kiedy oglądali jego cierpienie wystarczająco długo, by zrozumiał, że nie zrobiła tego z litości. Zrobiła to, ponieważ nie wszystko zasługiwało na to, żeby żyć, a ten kot nauczył go już wszystkiego, czego był w stanie. Łeb zwierzęcia opadł na ziemię, jego ciało oklapło nagle i umarł. Snape pamiętał, że kiedy to zobaczył, wcale nie uważał śmierci za ucieczkę od bólu, a za koniec wszystkiego. Pozostawione ciało było pamiątką po życiu pełnym cierpienia.

– Snape?

Snape zamrugał i zamknął oczy, wracając z tego pół-życia, które wtedy wiódł, kiedy wszystko było w odcieniach szarości, rozmazane, oszołomione, a jedyne światło było ostre i bolesne, nastawione na ukazywanie mu najbardziej nieprzyjemnych prawd o otaczającym go świecie.

– Tak?

– Czy wciąż w to wierzysz?

Snape skrzywił się.

– Oczywiście że nie. Przekonałem się, że matka zapomniała wspomnieć o przynajmniej dwóch prawdach. Jedną z nich była nienawiść; zaplanowała dla mnie życie pełne niewzruszenia w obliczu prawdy. Nie spodziewała się, żebym kiedykolwiek znienawidził coś do stopnia, w którym spróbowałbym to zmienić. Inną była zemsta. Wydawało jej się, że nigdy nie znajdę się w pozycji, z której mógłbym się jej podjąć.

– Wciąż? – powtórzył z naciskiem Joseph. – A odkąd poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc w leczeniu? Odkąd Harry został twoim synem?

Snape zastanawiał się, jak na to odpowiedzieć, co właściwie powiedzieć. Gdyby powiedział, że już nie wierzył w te prawdy, to Joseph usłyszałby od niego to, czego chciał, ale zabrzmiałby wtedy jak słabeusz. Jeśli powie, że w nie wierzy, Joseph będzie dalej naciskał, żeby dowiedzieć się czemu.

Snape nie chciał oferować mu prawdy – że w sumie sam już nie wie. Pewność, jakakolwiek pewność, była lepsza od niepewności.

– Severusie?

– _Nie nazywaj_ mnie tak – warknął Snape. – Nie dałem ci pozwolenia na zwracanie się do mnie po imieniu.

– Nie dałeś. – Joseph nie wyglądał, jakby było mu w jakikolwiek sposób przykro. – Ale tylko w ten sposób byłem w stanie zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę. Zawołałem cię już parę razy i nie reagowałeś. – Zamilkł na moment. – Czy wciąż w to wierzysz?

Snape nabrał głęboko tchu i przypomniał sobie, że to była ślizgońska odwaga: odwaga by zobaczyć świat takim, jaki był naprawdę, zamiast wierzyć w fałszywe ideały i ginąć w ich imieniu, jak to robili Gryfoni.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał.

Joseph uśmiechnął się i ten uśmiech wyglądał jak wszystkie jego miny, niczym woda żłobiąca kamień.

– To dobrze – powiedział. – To pierwszy krok.

– Przyznanie się do słabości? – Snape wbił w niego ponure spojrzenie, wyobrażając sobie, że Joseph był jednym z Gryfonów z piątego roku, których nie był w stanie znieść w tym roku; wyglądało na to, że przez wakacje zdążyli zapomnieć wszystkich podstaw z eliksirów. Nie potrzebował się do tego krzywić, jakby to zrobił, patrząc na Neville'a Longbottoma. – Zrobię się od tego silniejszy?

– Kiedy stoi się na ruchomych piaskach, dobrze o tym wiedzieć, zamiast zakładać, że problem nie istnieje – powiedział Joseph.

Snape powstrzymał się przed impulsem wypalenia, że najlepiej byłoby w ogóle nie włazić na ruchome piaski. Pochylił głowę.

– A teraz. – Joseph wyprostował się. – Chciałbym, żebyś mi powiedział, co takiego zobaczyłeś, co przekonało cię, że to faktycznie były prawdy dotyczące świata, a nie tylko coś, co sama sobie wymyśliła.

Snape zaczął przypominać sobie każdy szczegół szarego dachowca. Opowiadanie Josephowi o groteskowych elementach swojej przeszłości było jedynym, co jak do tej pory podobało mu się z tego całego leczenia. Jeśli dzięki temu wieszcz zrobi się zielony na twarzy, albo usta mu poszarzeją, to warto było wlewać mu do uszu dowolne ilości wspomnień.

* * *

Harry skrzywił się, budząc ze snu, który pozostawił po sobie osobliwe wrażenie koszmaru. Otworzył oczy, po czym zamarł, kiedy rozpoznał, co siedziało mu na piersi z pazurem zahaczającym o koszulę piżamy i ślepiami wpatrzonymi w niego ponad dziobem, którego koniec wisiał mu o cal nad twarzą.

Ptak go wyśmiał. Tym razem niczego nie powiedział, tylko przejechał mu pazurami po klatce piersiowej. Harry zacisnął zęby i samą siłą woli udało mu się nie zawyć z bólu; Draco leżał zwinięty w kłębek w jego ramionach, jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od nowych, zamarzniętych ran. Harry nie chciał go budzić.

Ptak ponownie zachichotał, po czym wzniósł się w powietrze. Jego zwieńczone trzema pazurami skrzydła wydawały skórzasty dźwięk, od którego Harry'emu włosy stanęły dęba na karku. Wreszcie zniknął. W chwilę później Draco się spiął, a następnie poderwał się tak szybko, że aż nieprzyjemnie szarpnął za przytulające go ramię Harry'ego.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, patrząc na rany.

– Znowu ten ptak – powiedział cicho Harry, zerkając w dół. Nacięcia biegły równolegle, jak zawsze, i były pokryte szronem, jak zawsze. Ciemnoczerwone kryształki zamarzniętej krwi lśniły jak rubiny. Przynajmniej tym razem zadrapania nie były równie głębokie czy długie, co te w Sanktuarium. Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do Dracona, którego wcale to nie pocieszyło. – Niczego mi tym razem nie powiedział, po prostu mnie naznaczył i zniknął.

– Naznaczył cię – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry przyjrzał mu się bez słowa. Czasami Draco potrafił dojść w takich chwilach do niezwykłych wniosków, ale wyłącznie jeśli nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodził. Harry widział, jak Draco korzysta z tego do rozwiązywania zadań z numerologii, wpierw przyglądając się równaniom z półprzymkniętymi oczami, a następnie znajdując rozwiązania, do których normalnie należałoby wykorzystać wiele różnych wzorów.

Ale Draco tylko zamrugał, westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Wciąż nie wiem, co to może oznaczać – przyznał. – To przynajmniej w ogóle nie zmieniło się od czasów Sanktuarium. – Przeczesał ręką włosy Harry'ego, zahaczając palcami lekko o parę kołtunów, jakby nie był w stanie się przed tym powstrzymać. – Wiem tylko, że mi się to nie podoba i naprawdę chciałbym, żeby już dobiegło końca.

– Ja też – mruknął Harry.

Draco ponownie pociągnął go za włosy, nie mocno, ale wystarczająco, by Harry'emu przebiegły po głowie przyjemne dreszcze, po czym przysunął się do pocałunku. Harry otworzył usta. Nie wiedział, czy tu chodziło o szok związany z ponownym zobaczeniem ptaka, czy też potrzeba upewnienia się, że przynajmniej Draconowi nic się nie stało, ale przesunął się i objął mocno swojego chłopaka. Wiedział tylko, że nagle koszmarnie chciał przeciągnąć ten pocałunek, mając na wszystko znacznie więcej ochoty niż miał od wielu tygodni, a jego żebro było już wystarczająco zaleczone.

Draco zagrzmiał, co prawdopodobnie byłoby jękiem, gdyby tylko miał wolne usta, którymi mógłby wydać ten dźwięk, po czym przewrócił się lekko na plecy, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą. Harry wsparł się na łokciu i pochylił. Pogłębił pocałunek, ale w żaden sposób nie spróbował go przyśpieszyć, nawet kiedy kolejne mruczenia Dracona zaczęły go do tego zachęcać. Wsunął dłoń we włosy Dracona i przesunął się tak, że teraz jego ciało przesłaniało klatkę piersiową Dracona. Niewiele czuł w tym momencie i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tak właśnie powinno być, czy też może powinien się po prostu skupić na wrażeniach, które zawierały w sobie ciepłą skórę Dracona pod jego dłonią, cieplejszą niż się tego spodziewał znaleźć pod piżamą i kocami, oraz smak jego ust, nieco lepki, ale nie _aż tak_ zły. _Czy to romantyczne, kiedy przestaje ci przeszkadzać poranny oddech twojego partnera? A może po prostu nie mam już zmysłu węchu._

Ktoś załomotał do drzwi ich sypialni.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał się przed podskoczeniem, przez co mógłby przygryźć wargę Dracona, albo uderzyć go czołem, albo zrobić coś równie zawstydzającego i szkodliwego. Odsunął się łagodnie i polizał lekkie nacięcie na swoim języku, przed którego zrobieniem Draco nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Draco wyglądał na zdruzgotanego. Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym wstał z łóżka. Rany od ptaka już zdrętwiały, poza tym miał na sobie piżamę. Nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego nie miałby być w stanie wyjść na spotkanie komukolwiek, kto zdecydował się im przeszkodzić.

Tak czy inaczej musiał się nieco oprzeć o ścianę, kiedy otworzył drzwi i zobaczył za nimi Kamelię. Prawdopodobnie wyczuła, co robili, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała.

– Co się stało? – zapytał i usłyszał, że jego głos zrobił się bezbarwny.

Kamelia odpowiedziała tym samym tonem.

– Pustułka prowadziła swoje stado z legowiska do miejsca, w którym mogliby się aportować, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi mugoli. Po drodze zaatakowało ich kilku młodych czarodziejów. – Odetchnęła szybko kilka razy. – Dwunastu z nich nie żyje. Pustułka jest tylko ranna, tak samo jak dwójka, która ją chroniła i przybyła tu z nią... ale wszyscy obawiają się, że nie dożyją jutra.

– Już idę – powiedział miękko Harry, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Dracona, który wyglądał ponad kocami. – Kłopoty – powiedział, po czym ruszył za Kamelią, pozwalając Draconowi samemu zdecydować, czy chce do niego dołączyć, czy nie.

* * *

Remus zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek spoza watahy był w stanie pojąć wszystkie niuanse tej sytuacji.

W samym środku pokoju, który dla nich wybrali – gabinetu, największego pomieszczenia Leśnej Twierdzy, w którym mogło zmieścić się naprawdę wielu ludzi – siedziała Pustułka, drobna, czarna przywódczyni watahy, która zajmowała teren na północ od terytorium Lokiego i żyła najbliżej mugoli. Oddychała płytko, jej głowa zwisała bezwładnie na lewo, opierając się o fotel, w którym ją posadzono. Wzdłuż jej tułowia biegła rana od obojczyka aż po krocze, płytka i długa i regularnie kapała z niej krew. Cięcie rozpłatało również jej koszulę, a sam fakt, że nie zdołała się skulić na tyle, żeby ochronić gardło i brzuch wkazywało, jak bardzo bezbronna musiała być w tamtym momencie. No i, oczywiście, nacięcie zostało zrobione srebrem. Remus czuł zapach zakradającej się coraz głębiej trucizny.

Po obu stronach Pustułki siedziała dwójka zwiniętych ocalałych wilkołaków, kobieta po lewej i mężczyzna po prawej. Oboje byli niemalże nadzy. Oboje byli cali posiniaczeni, cuchnęli od krwi i obrażeń wewnętrznych, od których ich organy powoli wysiadały. Oboje ewidentnie mieli to gdzieś. Od chwili przybycia nie ustawali w swoim chórze powarkiwań. Gdyby tylko Remus przymrużył oczy, zobaczyłby słabe, białe więzi, które biegły od ich karków do gardła Pustułki; wiedział, że te linie lśniłyby niczym gwiazdy, gdyby reszta ich watahy wciąż żyła. Dwójka ocalałych wilkołaków osuszała się z sił witalnych, oferując swojej alfie możliwość zwalczenia srebrnej trucizny i przeżycia. Wykańczało ich to. Wyraźnie się tym nie przejmowali. Ich powarkiwania, spojrzenia i obnażone zęby obwieszczały wszystkim, że póki żyją, nikt nie tknie Pustułki.

Hawthorn Parkinson siedziała jakieś pięć stóp przed nimi, nie ważąc się podejść bliżej. Miała jednak wyciągniętą rękę i nie przestawała mówić cichym, kojącym tonem, który zanikał pod warczeniem. Zdawała się być przekonana, że resztki watahy Pustułki prędzej czy później pozwolą jej podejść. Remus miał wrażenie, że nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób funkcjonują zaakceptowane wilkołaki. Szkoda.

Wataha Lokiego – nie, musi przynajmniej spróbować myśleć o niej jak o watasze Harry'ego, naprawdę powinien – rozłożyła się za Hawthorn, tworząc swego rodzaju półkole. Wiedzieli, że nie mogą niczego dla nich zrobić, poza uszanowaniem ich poświęcenia. Wydostali swoją alfę żywą spośród ataku, który musiał być naprawdę agresywny; wciąż nie znali żadnych szczegółów, ponieważ ocaleli w żaden sposób nie spróbowali z nimi porozmawiać, znali tylko liczbę trupów, ponieważ wiedzieli, z jak wielu członków składała się wataha Pustułki. Będą ich obserwować, po czym odbędą po nich żałobę.

Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Harry.

Wataha Lokiego momentalnie obejrzała się na niego, po czym spokorniała w obecności swojego alfy, nie spuszczając go z oczu. Remusa kusiło, żeby zrobić to samo. Oparł się temu i zamiast tego po prostu zaczął się podnosić. W tej sytuacji znajdowało się zbyt wiele niuansów, z których Harry ewidentnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Hawthorn przynajmniej miała w sobie instynkty, które pochodziły z noszenia w sobie wilczej sieci, nawet jeśli nie znała zwyczajów watahy. Harry nie należał nawet do ich świata. Przeniesienie więzi, które mógł zaoferować mu Loki, nie wystarczyło, zwłaszcza kiedy odmówił podłączenia do wspólnego umysłu, który pozwoliłby mu zrozumieć wszystkich na znacznie głębszym poziomie.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku poruszenia. Kamelia również. Remus nie był pewien, czy to lodowaty rozkaz w jej oczach, czy też kompletny brak zainteresowania w oczach Harry'ego, sprawił że Remus usiadł z powrotem i wrócił do obserwowania.

Harry podszedł bliżej, póki nie zrównał się z Hawthorn. Uwaga strażników momentalnie przeniosła się na niego. Remus nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Przecież zostali zaatakowani przez czarodziejów. Wyczują jego magię i nie znajdą w jego zapachu równoważącego zapachu dzikości i wilka. Z miejsca go znienawidzą.

Remus zacisnął pięści. Czemu nikt nie _mówił_ Harry'emu o takich sprawach?

Harry po prostu pozostał w miejscu, przyglądając się parze warczących. Następnie podniósł głowę i zaczął śpiewać.

Głos, który wydostał się z jego gardła, nie należał do wilka, ale był niemal równie czysty – wysoki, słodki trel feniksa. Nie był głośniejszy od warknięć. Wcale nie musiał być. Wirował wokół nich w skomplikowanych, gwiezdnych wzorach. Remus widział, jak wokół skóry Harry'ego zaczynają tańczyć delikatne płomienie, równie blade co więzi Pustułki z jej watahą. Zadrżał i chciał spuścić wzrok.

Obserwował jednak dalej, ponieważ nie pojmował, co takiego Harry chciał osiągnąć tą pieśnią, a jeśli spróbuje do nich podejść, to przecież go _ugryzą._

Strażnicy zadrżeli i podnieśli głosy. Harry śpiewał dalej. Zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na nich uwagi; zamiast tego wyglądał, jakby kompletnie zatracił się we własnym głosie. Remus usłyszał w niej marsz żałobny, zrozpaczoną pieśń wschodzącego słońca, padającego na świat, w którym zgasły potężne płomienie, których już nikt nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.

Potrząsnął ostro głową. To była pieśń _feniksa._ Nie byli feniksami, nawet jeśli niektóre watahy nazywały się na cześć ptaków. Nie sądził, żeby to miało szansę podziałać.

A potem zobaczył, że jednak działa. Wilkołak zadrżał i położył głowę na podłodze, jego słabe warknięcia ucichły. Wilkołaczyca warczała dalej, ale nie rzuciła się na Harry'ego, kiedy podszedł bliżej. Jej powieki zadrżały, a potem nagle jej głowa również opadła na podłogę. W chwilę później oboje głęboko spali.

Białe więzi, które łączyły ich z Pustułką, zamigotały i zniknęły.

Harry momentalnie podskoczył do Pustułki i Remus dopiero wtedy zauważył, że przyniósł ze sobą butlę białej pasty, którą wysmarował skażone rany Hawthorn zaraz po uratowaniu jej z Tullianum. Zawiesił ją w powietrzu, wyciągnął korek i zaczął swobodnie nakładać ogromne ilości mazi na ranę Pustułki. Remus usłyszał, jak jej zbolały oddech powoli się uspokaja.

Harry nie przestawał śpiewać, choć teraz było to już głównie nucenie. Zmieniło ono napięcie w pokoju, sprawiło że wszyscy poczuli się jak towarzysze, stawiający czoła wspólnemu wrogowi. Remus zauważył kątem oka, jak coraz więcej członków watahy odpręża się, wyczuł jak prądy wspólnego umysłu uspokajają się i skupiają na żalu po poległych wilkołakach.

Jakiś czas później Pustułka osunęła się w sen obok swoich towarzyszy. Harry odsunął się od niej i podszedł do śpiących wilkołaków.

Zrobił... coś. Remus nie był pewien, jak to nazwać. Wyglądało to, jakby Harry rozłożył jakąś warstwę siebie, strzepnął nią niczym koc i położył na parze ocalałych. Połowa materiału owinęła się wokół samicy, połowa wokół samca. Oboje przestali na chwilę oddychać i Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Harry nie posłał ich w ramiona spokojnej śmierci. Przynajmniej umarliby z poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku.

Potem jednak zaczęli oddychać znacznie głębiej, a smród ich bólu i powolnego umierania zniknął, rozwiewając się jak resztki po wreszcie zaspokojonym głodzie.

Remus zamrugał kilka razy. Wiedział, że Harry był w stanie absorbować magię z artefaktów i innych czarodziejów. Nie wiedział, a może zwyczajnie zapomniał, że Harry był również w stanie przekazać część własnej magii innym, dzięki czemu odnowił pokłady mocy w wilkołakach, którzy przekazali ją swojej alfie, co przywróciło ich do zdrowia.

Kiedy Remus ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego, zobaczył że chłopak jest blady, a jego głos ledwie wznosił się ponad szept, kiedy wreszcie przestał śpiewać.

– Potrzebujemy omówić nasze następne posunięcie – powiedział. – Za pięć minut nastąpi spotkanie w kuchni. Proszę, by pojawił się na nim każdy, kto chce wziąć w nim udział. – Zerknął na Kamelię. – Ale najpierw znajdź dla nich jakieś łóżko.

Następnie wyszedł z pokoju. Remus musiał przyznać, że jego reakcja była kompetentna i pod pewnymi względami bardzo miła – prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie się na nią zdecydować, gdyby znajdował się wpływem prądów wspólnego umysłu watahy, ponieważ zrozumiałby poświęcenie wilków Pustułki i musiałby im na nie pozwolić.

Im dłużej Remus się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że świat wokół niego zmieniał się nieco.

* * *

Harry nie był wilkołakiem, ale był niemal w stanie wyczuć emocje przebiegające przez umysły skłębionych w kuchni ludzi. Jego pieśń ukoiła nieco ich napięcie i niepokój, ale tylko odrobinę. Widział to po ich zaciśniętych szczękach, wyczuwał w sile, z jaką uderzali palcami o blat stołu, słyszał w szeptach, które przeskakiwały z ust do uszu zbyt szybko, by mógł je wyłapać. Przechylił na bok głowę i zwrócił na siebie uwagę szybkim rozwinięciem magii.

– Czy wiemy, kto konkretnie ich zaatakował? – zapytał. Nie był pewien, jak wiele informacji Kamelii udało się wyciągnąć z Pustułki, nim nie ogarnęło ją zatrucie srebrem. Wspomniała o czarodziejach, ale możliwe, że przewinęły się też jakieś imiona.

– Nie – powiedziała Kamelia. – To wyglądało niemal jak kompletnie przypadkowy atak – którym nie mógł być, bo zaatakowano ich jak tylko opuścili swój azyl. _Ktoś_ ich zdradził, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, kto to mógłby być. – Pokręciła głową w szybkim, bezsilnym ruchu, który zwolnił, kiedy spojrzała na niego. Harry z całych sił starał się stać prosto i emanować aurą pewnego siebie alfy, ponieważ tego właśnie wszyscy od niego potrzebowali. – Nie mógł to być żaden członek watahy. Ale też czemu niby miałby to zrobić ktoś z innego stada? Przecież muszą wiedzieć, że ministerstwo nie zacznie im z tego powodu pobłażać, zwłaszcza kiedy aurorzy co chwila łamią dane słowo i ustanawiają nowe prawa.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Gdzie ich zaatakowano?

– Na ulicy tuż przed ich azylem – powiedziała Kamelia.

Harry ponownie przytaknął.

– Aportowali się tam?

– Pustułka nie była w stanie tego określić, Dziki.

To oznaczało, że Harry nie mógł tak po prostu pojawić się na tej ulicy i zacząć osuszać wszystkich w sposób, w jaki mógłby tego spróbować, gdyby zamachowcy okazali się kimś z okolicy. To byłaby dla nich szybka i odpowiednia kara. Teraz jednak Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy ktokolwiek z żyjących w pobliżu czarodziejów wziął udział w ataku, ani nawet czy osuszyłby właściwych ludzi. Tak łatwo było aportować się gdzieś i zniknąć z powrotem, uciekając poza zasięg pościgu. A przecież nie obudzi Pustułki, żeby zapytać.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział. – Będziemy pilnować gazet na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał zaraportować zabójstwo wilkołaków, ale nie sądzę, żeby do tego doszło. – Jego umysł dawał mu wrażenie bardzo wąskiego tunelu, wypełnionego światłem. Odwrócił się w kierunku Moody'ego, który stał po przeciwnej stronie stołu z zaciśniętymi pięściami, wyglądając jakby lada chwila miał nimi przywalić w blat. – Alastorze. – Moody momentalnie wbił w niego oboje swoich oczu. – Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy skorzystać z informacji, które zdobyliście w gabinecie Madam Bones.

Moody wyszczerzył się, a jego magiczne oko zakręciło się, nadając mu nieco szaleńczy wygląd.

– Z przyjemnością, chłopcze. – To on właśnie, wraz ze swoimi kontaktami, włamał się do gabinetu Amelii Bones i nadał jej wygląd klauna. Samo związane z tym upokorzenie – połączone z zaklęciem pętającym, które nie pozwoliło jej obejrzeć się w porę w ich kierunku – zapewniło im, że ludzie ministerstwa nie podejrzewali _prawdziwego_ celu ich rajdu. Moody znalazł archiwa, których Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów wolałby utajnić. Niektóre trafiły do jego kontaktów, żeby mogli wykorzystać to w ramach szantażu i jako zapłatę za pomoc. Ale zatrzymał całą resztę. Wykuśtykał z pomieszczenia z taką werwą, że Harry odniósł wrażenie, że już chyba nie mógł się doczekać skorzystania z nich.

– Chcesz ich zaatakować _gazetami?_ – zapytał Bavaros, bratnia dusza Róży. W jego głosie rozległo się pełne potępienia warknięcie. Jako wilkołak był najpotężniejszą i najczarniejszą bestią, jaką Harry w życiu widział. – Jaki to niby odwet? Zabójstwo powinno spotkać się ze sprawiedliwością, Dziki.

– I tak też będzie – powiedział Harry. – Jak tylko ustalimy, kto się tego dopuścił. Nie chcę zabić dwunastu przypadkowych czarodziejów wyłącznie dlatego, że zginęło dwanaście wilkołaków. Jak zaczniemy działać w ten sposób, to reszta społeczeństwa nie spocznie, póki nas nie wyrżnie do nogi. – Odwrócił się do Narcyzy. – Powiedziałaś, że twoja siostra może nam zaoferować coś interesującego, Narcyzo.

Narcyza przytaknęła powoli.

– Wydaje mi się też, że teraz pomoże nam bez wahania, pod warunkiem że pozwolisz mi na podzielenie się z nią szczegółami o tym, co zaszło dzisiaj.

Harry pochylił głowę i Narcyza wyszła pośpiesznie. Harry spojrzał na pozostałych i zobaczył ich spięte, intensywne miny.

– Nie damy rady ciągnąć tego dłużej bez rozlewu krwi – zaczął bez wstępu. – Przekonaliśmy się o tym już wczoraj, kiedy zaatakowali nas aurorzy. Ale najpierw chcę spróbować wojny defensywnej, a to oznacza, że muszę was prosić, byście _wstrzymali się_ ze swoimi atakami. Każdy, kto spróbuje siać w takiej sytuacji więcej strachu, zostanie wydalony z Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. – Spojrzał w oczy każdemu, kto wydawał się nieprzekonany, jak Bavaros, póki wszyscy nie kiwnęli głową, wyrażając zgodę. Harry ponownie przytaknął. – Dobrze. A teraz mam zamiar upewnić się, że reszta londyńskich watah nie zostanie w ten sposób zagrożona.

Spojrzał na Hawthorn.

– Pani Parkinson – powiedział – jest pani poszukiwanym zbiegiem z więzienia, ale mam dla pani zadanie, które musi przede wszystkim zostać wykonane szybko i niekoniecznie w tajemnicy. Czy mogłaby pani osobiście udać się do alf w Londynie i przekazać im wiadomość ode mnie? – Z większością z nich nie był w stanie ustanowić połączenia za pomocą zaklęcie komunikacyjnego, a wielu nie przyjmowało sów od czarodziejów – czy też od alfy, który zajął miejsce Lokiego, z którym wielu z nich swego czasu rywalizowało. Powinni za to podejść z powagą do słów samotnej wilkołaczycy, niezwiązanej z żadną watahą.

– Z przyjemnością – powiedziała Hawthorn. Oczy zabłysły jej żywo. Harry zauważył, że zakażone srebrem nacięcie na jej barku już niemal się zaleczyło. – Wyruszę jak tylko podasz mi listę imion i lokacji aportacyjnych.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli chodzi o pozostałych, musimy przede wszystkim skupić się na obronie. Jeśli jesteś czarodziejem, chcę, żebyś ćwiczył zaklęcia, póki nie _padniesz_. Jeśli urodziłeś się jako mugol, od tej chwili dołączasz do patroli wokół doliny. Kamelia, ustal dla wszystkich zmiany i grupy, w jakich mają się znajdować. Aurorzy wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. Prawdopodobnie niebawem nadciągnie kolejny atak, albo od nich, albo od niewymownych.

– A co będziesz robił w międzyczasie? – zapytał Bavaros. W jego głosie było mniej jadu niż wcześniej, ale wciąż brzmiał na sfrustrowanego.

– Pracował nad metodami, które sprawią, że wreszcie zostawią nas w spokoju, oczywiście – odparł Harry, po czym odwrócił się. Potrzebował znaleźć listę imion i lokacji aportacyjnych dla Hawthorn, a następnie w miarę odizolowaną część Leśnej Twierdzy, z której mógłby przemówić wszystkim do rozumu. Ale zanim to nastąpi, będzie musiał osuszyć z magii kilka artefaktów Blacków, które przywiózł tu ze sobą. Zmęczył się pieśnią feniksa i przekazaniem magii wilkołakom Pustułki, ale chciał się upewnić, że nie umrą. Potrzebował odpocząć.

Kiedy szedł korytarzem, poczuł jak ramię obejmuje go na poziomie barków. Harry obejrzał się, mrugając z zaskoczeniem i napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie Dracona. Jego oczy lśniły tak mocno, że wyglądał, jakby był zrobiony z ognia.

– Jeszcze im pokażemy – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Jeszcze im wszystkim pokażemy, co Harry? – Nachylił się i pocałował go tak mocno, że aż zabolało. Harry miał to gdzieś. Bez zastanowienia odpowiedział pocałunkiem. Jego umysł już nie był wąskim, wypełnionym światłem korytarzem, ale galopującym koniem, zmierzającym wprost do celu.

– Mam nadzieję – powiedział.

* * *

Hawthorn pojawiła się na pierwszej lokacji aportacyjnej, mugolskiej ulicy, która zszokowała ją swoimi oślepiającymi kolorami i smrodem. Miała wrażenie, że powietrze oszołomiłoby ją i bez jej obecnego nosa; niemal zemdlała przez wilkołacze zmysły. Zatkała nozdrza i szybko przeszła przez ulicę, rozglądając się tylko pośpiesznie, czy nie jadą jakieś samochody. Śmieci, rozlana benzyna, bród i inne rzeczy, których nie rozpoznawała – wszystko to huczało na nią, przytłaczało i naprawdę wiele dałaby w tej chwili, by móc to _zignorować._

Dotarła do drzwi domu, które kazano jej znaleźć i załomotała ze zniecierpliwieniem. Wyglądał jak zwykły, mugolski domem, mały, kwadratowy i dokładnie taki sam jak jego sąsiedzi. Ale kobieta, która jej otworzyła, pachniała śniegiem i sosnowymi igłami. Nie miała bursztynowych oczu, ale prawdopodobnie kryła je po prostu pod zielonymi szkłami kontaktowymi, albo jakiegoś rodzaju magią.

– Witaj, siostro – powiedziała na widok Hawthorn. – Czy coś się stało?

Hawthorn opowiedziała jej pokrótce o ataku. Im dłużej kobieta słuchała, tym bardziej zaciskała usta. Wreszcie kiwnęła głową.

– Ostrzegę resztę mojej watahy. Ale pewnie będą mieli własne pytania. Czy możesz wejść na chwilę?

Hawthorn z przyjemnością znalazła się w środku. Dom nie wyglądał na równie obdarty co z zewnątrz, ściany były pokryte naprawdę dobrymi, choć wyraźnie amatorskimi obrazami, jak i paskami kolorowego papieru, poukładanego w ładne wzory. Zrozumiała skąd wzięło się to drugie, kiedy z korytarza dobiegł ją śmiech dwójki dzieci, które po chwili wbiegły w zasięg wzroku. Jedno podcięło drugie, powalając je na ziemię. Powalone dziecko miało bursztynowe oczy i bez trudu odwinęło się, przyduszając drugie do podłogi. Drugie, które nie miało bursztynowych oczu, zaczęło krzyczeć, że to niesprawiedliwe.

Kobieta, którą spotkała w drzwiach, ściągnęła bursztynowookie dziecko z drugiego i podrzuciła je w górę. Zapiszczało w drodze na dół. Kobieta i leżące na podłodze dziecko roześmieli się radośnie.

To Hawthorn usłyszała _trzaski_ aportujących się czarodziejów, być może dlatego, że tak bardzo była do nich przyzwyczajona, a może dlatego, że ich się poniekąd spodziewała po ataku na Pustułkę.

Machnęła różdżką i dom otoczyły potężne osłony. Nie wytrzymają długo pod naporem potężnych zaklęć, ale wystarczyły by odbić pierwsze, które, gdyby jednak wpadło przez okno, rozerwałoby stojącej obok niej kobiecie płuca na strzępy. Śmiech dzieci momentalnie zmienił się w okrzyki strachu, zabarwione cichym skomleniem od dziecka o bursztynowych oczach.

– Zabierz je w bezpieczne miejsce! – krzyknęła Hawthorn na kobietę, która musiała być mugolką. Na szczęście szybko zabrała się do roboty, bez oburzania o rangę. Czarodzieje watahy już się pojawiali, czasami chwiejnie wychodząc z pokojów, niektórzy jeszcze w piżamach, włosy im sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, ale w rękach trzymali mocno różdżki.

Hawthorn opadła na kolano, kiedy pierwsze _Crucio_ przebiło się przez jej osłony. Minęło ją, ale trafiło jednego z czarodziejów, który padł, wijąc się i wrzeszcząc. Jego sąsiad momentalnie pochylił się nad nim, żeby się nim zająć.

Hawthorn powiedziała sobie, że przecież i tak jest poszukiwanym zbiegiem. A skoro ktoś tam był gotowy rzucać na wrogów Cruciatusy, to należało go powstrzymać.

Wstała i wychyliła się przez okno. Zobaczyła czarownicę, która prawdopodobnie rzuciła _Crucio_ , złotowłosą, żółtooką i wyniosłą. Musiała być córką jakiejś czystokrwistej, świetlistej rodziny, co wcale jej nie usprawiedliwiało, ale dzięki temu Hawthorn tylko nabrała jeszcze więcej ochoty na zabicie jej. Zbyt wielu aurorów, którzy skrzywdzili ją w Tullianum, miało żółte oczy.

Wymówiła słowa wyraźnie i poczuła jak grom magii przebiega przez jej różdżkę.

– _Avada Kedavra._

Strumień zielonego światła przebił się przez osłony, oczywiście; żadne bariery nie były w stanie powstrzymać zaklęcia zabijającego. Czarownica odwróciła się tuż przed tym, jak trafiła ją klątwa, przez co padła na trawnik mugolskich sąsiadów. Hawthorn roześmiała się i usłyszała, że ten dźwięk ucieka jej jako szczek i wycie.

Nie wiedziała, jak wielkie miała szanse na zemszczenie się na aurorach, którzy ją skrzywdzili. Było ich zbyt wielu, a Harry miał obsesję na punkcie sprawiedliwości.

Ale ci czarodzieje usiłowali zniszczyć stado, które nigdy im nic nie zrobiło i uważali, że ich intensywna paranoja i strach ich jakoś z tego tłumaczą. Idealne cele do ukojenia przelewającej się w jej duszy nienawiści. Nawet nie musiała martwić się o krycie się ze swoimi zaklęciami przed otaczającymi ich mugolami. Przecież to ministerstwo będzie musiało potem zadbać o przysłanie tu obliviatorów. Hawthorn była _rewolucjonistką_ , zbiegiem i znajdowała się ponad wszelkimi ich standardami.

Ze spokojem, jakiego nie czuła od czasów swoich śmierciożerczych dni, wybrała swój następny cel.

* * *

– Andromedo. – Głos był łagodny i tęskny, zawierał w sobie zaledwie pogłos akcentu; w przeciwieństwie do reszty swojej rodziny, Jean Delacour nauczył się angielskiego w bardzo młodym wieku, kiedy jeszcze jego rodzicom wydawało się, że mógłby być dobrym partnerem dla Andromedy. Ten pomysł uległ zawieszeniu, kiedy rodzina Delacour zawarła sojusz z Radą Wili, ale i tak znali się od tamtego czasu, odwiedzali co lato i pozostali przyjaciółmi.

Andromeda wiedziała też, co potwierdziło się kiedy wyszła z kominka i pozwoliła by Jean delikatnie otrzepał z niej sadzę i ucałował końcówki jej palców, że pozostali również w sobie nieco zakochani, przynajmniej ze strony Jeana.

– Jean. – Pochyliła głowę i przeskoczyła na francuski; jej matka chciała się zrewanżować i upierała się, że jej córka również powinna znać język ojczysty swojego potencjalnego partnera. – Przyszłam poprosić cię, byś wyświadczył przysługę starej, zasuszonej kobiecie, która już dawno temu zaczęła przekwitać.

– Dla mnie zawsze będziesz w samej pełni swojego rozkwitu, moja droga. – Jean odeskortował ją do fotela, stojącego przed rozległym stołem, którego używał jako biurka w swoim gabinecie, nie pozwalając nawet na chwilę, by jego dłoń złapała za cokolwiek poza koniuszkami jej palców. Tylko na tyle zgodziła się jego żona. Andromeda była po prostu wdzięczna, że kobieta rozumiała, że byli po prostu przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu w dalszym ciągu godziła się na kolejne wizyty Andromedy. – Czego życzy sobie ode mnie najpiękniejsza z Blacków? Mów i zostanie to wpuszczone w ruch, jak tylko skończą ci się słowa.

Andromeda usiadła, wzburzając nieco wokół siebie swoje szaty. Nie miała piękna, którym mogłaby się popisać, jak to było w przypadku Narcyzy, ale kontrastujące z jej bladą cerą ciemne włosy i oczy, jak i ciemnozielona suknia, zawsze jakoś działały na Jeana; ze spojrzenia, jakim ją obrzucił, wywnioskowała, że wciąż tak było.

– Przysługę dla matki, która ma słabość do swojej córki – powiedziała, wzdychając lekko. – Córki, która zdecydowała przyłączyć się do rokoszu, wilkołaków i buntu przeciw ministerstwu, ale którą i tak kocham bezgranicznie.

Zauważyła, że Jean podniósł głowę, jakby zwęszył coś w powietrzu, więc ukryła swój uśmiech za zbolałą miną. Oczywiście, że już o tym słyszał. Francuskie ministerstwo magii może nie było obecnie jakoś _szczególnie_ zainteresowane podminowywaniem brytyjskiego ministerstwa – minister Francji zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby Voldemort zwrócił na niego uwagę, w końcu znajdował się zaledwie po drugiej stronie kanału – ale co innego francuscy czystokrwiści. Byli tak ostrożnie pochłonięci własnymi, skomplikowanymi tańcami Światła i Mroku, że czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy, zdolny do znalezienia między nimi równowagi, niezmiernie ich zainteresował. W dodatku Rada Wili miała własne powody do interesowania się _vatesem_ , a do Beauxbatons tego roku przybyły fale uczniów z Hogwartu, rozmawiających o bitwie o Hogwart i nagle we Francji znalazło się mnóstwo czarodziejów i czarownic, przekonanych że rząd brytyjski powinien udzielać Harry'emu wszelkiej możliwej pomocy, a nie rzucać mu kłody pod nogi. Powinien niszczyć sieci i skupić się na pokonaniu Voldemorta, nikt nie powinien go zmuszać do krycia się w jakiejś dolinie tylko dlatego, że minister okazał się na tyle niekompetentny, że nie był w stanie zapanować nad szefostwem własnych departamentów.

– To całkiem spora przysługa – powiedział Jean, opierając się w fotelu i przyglądając jej bez mrugnięcia. Andromeda jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała kogoś, kto byłby w stanie równie długo nie mrugać co on. Możliwe, że pobierał nauki od kotów, albo od swojej żony.

– To całkiem spora miłość – powiedziała Andromeda, po czym wyciągnęła koronkową chusteczkę i ukryła za nią cichy szloch.

Jean westchnął, długo i przeciągle, jak ktoś, kto musiał to już wielokrotnie znosić.

– Moja droga – powiedział. – Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

– Przecież już ci powiedziałam – odparła, pozwalając, by tym razem do jej słów zakradł się kolec. Nigdy nie lubiła mężczyzn, którzy udawali przed nią głupotę. Szczerze durni ludzie potrafili być nawet zabawni. Ale Andromeda wybrała Toma przez wzgląd na jego inteligencję i gdyby jednak mimo wszystko wyszła za Jeana, to momentalnie zaczęłaby od niego wymagać odpuszczenia sobie takich szopek, zwłaszcza w jej towarzystwie. Podejrzewała, że to była wina jego żony.

Jean pochylił głowę.

– Tylko zasugerowałaś, moja droga. Jestem w stanie pomóc ci w tak wielu kwestiach. O którą konkretnie ci chodzi? Czy mam zmniejszyć presję, jaką rząd nakłada na waszych buntowników? Rozproszyć wrogów _vatesa?_ Znaleźć mu nowych sojuszników?

– Wszystko to i więcej – powiedziała Andromeda, nachylając się do niego. – Mógłbyś też włączyć w to włosy demimoza, bo wiem, że masz je pod ręką. – Jego zaskoczony wzrok cieszył ją, ale odpowiedziała na niego smutną miną i pokręceniem głowy. – Wiem, Jean – powiedziała. – Zawsze wiedziałam. Jak tylko zorientowałam się, że ktoś wykupuje całe zapasy włosów demimoza w chwili, w której rozpoczęły się protesty przeciw wykorzystywaniu ich jako składników w eliksirach, domyśliłam się, kto się tym zajął. Powinieneś zacząć inaczej nazywać swoje operacje, bo mógł je przejrzeć każdy, kto zna twoją historię. Jak i nazwy twoich fałszywych grup protestacyjnych.

Jean pochylił głowę.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz ode mnie, że po prostu podaruję mu najważniejszy składnik potrzebny do wyrobu wywaru tojadowego?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedziała Andromeda. – Ale podyktuj mu _sprawiedliwą_ cenę. W zamian wyślij do niego kilka wili, zobacz, jak je potraktuje. Obiecuję ci, nikt inny równie dobrze nie zapewni bezpieczeństwa im i ich przyszłości. – Mogła to przyznać, nawet jeśli osobiście wciąż nie chciała zbliżyć się do chłopca , odkąd przekonała się, jak bardzo polegał na Narcyzie. Wciąż nie weszłaby do doliny z własnej woli, żeby spotkać się z siostrą. Ale jej córka podjęła decyzję, co odebrało jej możliwość odsunięcia się od sytuacji i udawania, że nic się nie dzieje.

– Wciąż znajduje się w środku rokoszu – powiedział z namysłem Jean. – Wydaje ci się, że będzie otwarty na nowe kontakty we Francji?

– Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że reszta świata istnieje, ale wciąż nikt nie spróbował nawiązać z nim kontaktu – powiedziała Andromeda, ponownie kując go słowami. – Czy to jego wina, czy też czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy nie chcą, żeby Mroczny Pan zwrócił na nich uwagę?

Jean po prostu kiwnął głową, nawet nie mając w sobie dość gracji, by wyglądać na zakłopotanego. Andromeda wiedziała, że był jednym z czarodziejów, którzy polecali swoim czystokrwistym przyjaciołom i sojusznikom w Radzie Wili pozostanie na neutralnym gruncie. Jean zwykł skupiać się na rozbudowie; pobieżnie bardzo szybko rozprzestrzeniał swój biznes, ale prawda była taka, że każdy krok był podejmowany dopiero po latach planów. Do bardziej ryzykownych ruchów w polityce wykorzystywał swoich sojuszników. Bardziej interesowało go bezpieczeństwo ludzi gotowych za nim podążyć, niż rzucanie się po chwałę, która w każdej chwili może zniknąć. Pod tym względem był kompletnym przeciwieństwem męża jej siostry.

– W takim razie przychodzi mi do głowy paru kuzynów, których mógłbym do niego wysłać. Powiedz, czy młoda Millicenta Bulstrode przyłączyła się do niego w tej dolinie?

Tym razem to Andromeda nie zdołała ukryć zaskoczenia. Jean zaśmiał się.

– Nawiązaliśmy z nim więzi, z których nawet nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy – powiedział. – Na swój własny sposób skontaktowaliśmy się już z _vatesem._ Czas najwyższy, by go o tym powiadomić. – Złapał ją za koniuszki palców i ponownie je ucałował. – Wracaj do Anglii, moja droga. Otrzymasz swoje dywersje i nowych sojuszników. Ściągnięcie z niego presji potrwa nieco dłużej, ale istnieją przysługi i ludzie, którzy są mi je winni. Twoja córka będzie bezpieczna, podobnie jak _nasz vates_. – Jego zęby zalśniły, kiedy się uśmiechnął. – Skoro Brytania go nie chce, równie dobrze możemy pokazać mu, jak gościnna potrafi być Francja.

* * *

Harry zaczął zamykać za sobą drzwi do niewielkiego pokoju medytacyjnego, po czym zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Draco wślizgnął się do środka.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał.

Draco po prostu kiwnął głową. Wiedział, co Harry planuje i chciał być w pobliżu. Harry zdawał się być przekonany, że to przeżycie okaże się zbyt przytłaczające dla Dracona. Draco naprawdę w to wątpił.

Poza tym chciał w _jakiś_ sposób wynagrodzić sobie przerwany pocałunek z tego ranka.

Harry spojrzał na niego badawczo, po czym wzruszył ramionami i zamknął oczy. Przez kilka chwil po prostu oddychał, a jego magia, odnowiona do swojej regularnej potęgi po osuszeniu kilku artefaktów Blacków, przetaczała się leniwie wokół niego. Draco oparł się o ścianę i zaczekał. Pomieszczenie było, oczywiście, w całości wykonane z drewna i nie miało w sobie żadnych mebli, co było odpowiednie dla miejsca, w którym powinno się siedzieć na podłodze. To oznaczało też, że Draco na nic nie wpadnie, kiedy Harry ogłosi wszystkim swoje stanowisko.

Harry otworzył oczy i pozwolił swojej magii się wznieść.

Zaczęło się od zapachu róż, ale momentalnie ponakładało się na nie tak wiele warstw innych wrażeń, że Draco nie był w stanie już myśleć o niej wyłącznie jak o zapachu. Powietrze rozstąpiło się i nadciągnęły ostrza o diamentowych brzegach, lśniące niczym poranek. Przetoczyły się wokół Dracona, wirując i błyszcząc, a pośród nich biegała iluzja potężnego kota o srebrnych pazurach i ciemnym futrze. Draco był przekonany, że to był ryś.

Posmak czekoladowej żaby wypełnił mu usta, a w uszach rozbrzmiało niskie nucenie pieśni feniksa. A potem ciepło zaczęło naciskać mu na skórę. Było podobne do ukropu, które Harry wezwał przedwczoraj w sosnowym lesie, mierząc się z aurorami, ale nie osuszyło mu skóry. Przycisnęło się do niego, miękkie i słodkie, a Draco zorientował się z zaskoczeniem, że Harry stworzył je, inspirując się ciepłem między ich ciałami, kiedy jeszcze leżeli przytuleni tego ranka pod kocami.

Przez cały ten czas przyglądał się Harry'emu, bo choć magia była fascynująca, ten widok był tym bardziej tego wart. Harry miał zamknięte oczy, ale jego włosy miotały mu się wokół głowy, a światło i ryś rozpoczynały się od niego i wychodziły od niego, podczas gdy muzyka, zapach róż i ciepło _należały_ do niego na sposoby, których Draco nie byłby w stanie określić słowami. Przebrał się z piżamy w normalne szaty i zajął nacięciami na swojej klatce piersiowej, dzięki czemu wyglądał na spokojnego, pewnego siebie i upartego.

_Oczywiście że tak,_ pomyślał Draco. Przecież nie robił niczego przesadnie nadzwyczajnego. Po prostu rozwijał to, co już wcześniej usiłował wszystkim wyjaśnić. To było niczym postscriptum pod koniec długiej wiadomości, której brytyjska opinia publiczna najwyraźniej nie zechciała przeczytać w swoim uporze.

Magia zawirowała i wzniosła się. Przebiła się przez dach Leśnej Twierdzy, a potem coraz wyżej i wyżej.

Draco był w stanie przysiąc, że czuł jak magia mija granice magii miejsc i osłon doliny, zmierzając coraz wyżej i lśniąc, niczym drugi wschód słońca, tym razem z zachodu. Ciągle płynęła, ciągle się przetaczała, a jej słodycz tylko rosła na każdym możliwym poziomie. Nie było w niej niczego przerażającego, chyba że było się wrogiem Harry'ego, który wcześniej nie zorientował się, jak wielką potęgą był w stanie władać.

Roztaczała się bez końca. Draco poczuł przytłaczające pragnienie zamknięcia oczu.

Zrobił to i teraz jeszcze wyraźniej usłyszał pieśń feniksa. Porwała go ze sobą i pokazała mu prawdę, znajdującą się pośród płomieni.

Harry nie obiecywał swoim wrogom śmierci. Obiecywał im opór, który będzie tylko rósł w siłę, póki jego cele nie zostaną osiągnięte, a strach jego wrogów stłamszony. Osiągnie prawa dla wilkołaków i wolność od sieci dla wszystkich magicznych stworzeń, będzie stawiał się prawom ministerstwa i wytrącał wszystkich z równowagi, póki nie osiągnie tego, co sobie zamierzył. Krew go nie powstrzyma. Śmierć go nie powstrzyma. Nic go nie powstrzyma.

To było racjonalne, spokojne, zdeterminowane „Pierdolcie się”, skierowane do czarodziejskiego świata jako takiego. Harry prosił, by w miarę możliwości postrzegali jego magię jako nosicielkę nadziei i wolności, ale jeśli tego nie zrobią, to nie szkodzi, ponieważ oczekiwał od nich również, by zwrócili wreszcie uwagę na samą jej _potęgę._ To było przede wszystkim ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących zmianach.

Draco pławił się w tej całej, zmieszanej ze sobą słodyczy, bo Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił sobie na tak szerokie rozłożenie skrzydeł. Spróbował spojrzeć na Harry'ego, mrużąc oczy przez otaczający go labirynt światła. _Taki silny, taki uparty, taki piękny. I cały mój._

Ta myśl zainspirowała emocję zbyt zaborczą, by można ją było nazwać pożądaniem. Draco podszedł do niego, objął i przyciągnął do siebie. Harry odsunął się nieco do tyłu i przechylił głowę, by pocałować Dracona pod niego mniej niezręcznym kątem, niż wcześniejsza pozycja by im na to pozwalała.

Draco objął dłońmi twarz Harry'ego i pozwolił świtu się porwać.

* * *

Rufus zamknął oczy.

Wczoraj magia Harry'ego zalśniła, wywołując momentalne reakcje paniki, strachu i podziwu. Wczoraj nastąpiły też pierwsze, otwarte ataki na wilkołacze stada, z czego większość zdołała uciec, tracąc zaledwie po kilku członków i zaszyć się jeszcze głębiej w jakichś norach. Rufus musiał słuchać, jak ludzie przechwalają się o swoich krewnych, którym udało się zabić wilkołaka i rozlegających się na to powszechnych gratulacji. Starali się uporać z „potwornym zagrożeniem”, które mogło zniszczyć Brytanię.

Trzy dni temu Priscilla wróciła z pustymi rękami i wieściami, po których Rufus stracił ostatnią nadzieję na utrzymanie spokoju, bo wydawało mu się jeszcze, że coś wskórają, apelując do Harry'ego o przedłożenie większego dobra większej części populacji. Nie tylko to się nie udało, ale w rezultacie stracili też dwóch aurorów. Pozostali byli teraz żądni krwi Harry'ego, jak i krwi karkadanna – ze wszystkich stworzeń, czemu to akurat musiał być _karkadann?_ Powiedziała też Rufusowi w zaufaniu o tym, jak odrażająco traktowano przynajmniej jedną wilkołaczycę w więzieniu. Rufus znał imię tej wilkołaczycy. Była jedną z bliższych sojuszniczek Harry'ego. Taka wisienka na torcie.

A nagłówki dzisiejszych gazet po prostu płonęły. „Żongler” miał na pierwszej stronie fotografię martwych wilkołaków, którą zdobyli Merlin jeden wie skąd. Ciała były bardzo wyraźnie pozbawione jakichkolwiek śladów, co oznaczało wykorzystanie klątwy zabijającej. Gazeta pytała głośno i bezczelnie, czy ministerstwo wydało również zgodę na używanie niewybaczalnych w czasie sezonu polowań. „ _Vox Populi”_ na każdej stronie trąbiło o swoim poparciu wobec Harry'ego i żądało wywiadu z ministrem, bo chciało dowiedzieć się, co myśli o śmierci swoich ludzi, jak i „prawdziwych bohaterach”, kryjących się w pewnej dolinie w Walii.

„Prorok Codzienny”, dzięki swoim koneksjom, przyniósł najgorsze wieści.

Rufus otworzył oczy i ponownie przeczytał nagłówek.

_ **NEPOTYZM W MINISTERSTWIE:** _

_**Siostrzenica Amelii Bones i inni krewni urzędników ministerstwa dopuszczają się szkaradnych zbrodni** _

_Autor: Rita Skeeter_

Artykuł zawierał w sobie niezwykle delikatne informacje dotyczące aresztowań przeróżnych krewnych urzędników ministerstwa – dzieci, rodzeństwa, rodziców, dalszych członków rodziny – za wszystko, od przemytu talizmanów ochronnych po korzystanie z klątwy Imperiusa. Wszystkie te informacje znajdowały się w aktach w gabinecie Amelii; nie można było ich zniszczyć, ponieważ aurorzy, którzy dokonali tych aresztowań, momentalnie zostaliby o tym poinformowani przez specyficzne osłony, ale można było je ukryć, a sprawę uciszyć i o wszystkim zapomnieć. I tak właśnie zrobiono. Nikt nie miał wiedzieć, że te akta w ogóle istniały, a ponieważ gabinet Amelii najwyraźniej został zaatakowany, by ktoś mógł sobie z niej zadrwić i wystawić ją na pośmiewisko, to nikomu nie przyszło do głowy sprawdzić stan tych konkretnych akt.

Ktoś je ukradł, po czym przekazał zawartą w nich wiedzę „Prorokowi Codziennemu”.

Rufus wiedział, co to może oznaczać. Powszechny wstyd, oczywiście, ale również żądanie przeprowadzenia dochodzenia na pełną skalę w całym ministerstwie, ponowne aresztowanie najgorszych zbrodniarzy, jak i rezygnacji od tych, którzy byli w stanie pociągnąć za najwięcej sznurków, by ochronić swoich najbliższych przed więzieniem.

W dodatku tego ranka jeden z jego agentów we francuskim ministerstwie fiuknął do niego z ostrzeżeniem, że czystokrwiste społeczeństwo we Francji zaczyna się burzyć niczym pszczoły w ulu i wszystkie poruszane przez nich tematy dotyczą w jakiś sposób Harry'ego. Wiedział, że Hiszpania niebawem zrobi to samo. Ledwie Rufus skończył rozmawiać z tym agentem, kiedy następny skontaktował się z nim z portugalskiego ministerstwa. Minister Faria Santa Rita przygotowywała oświadczenie, w którym miała zamiar potępić brytyjski rząd za jego działania przeciw _vatesowi_ ; najwyraźniej do brytyjskiego ministra nie docierało, że wojna z Sami–Wiecie–Kim była ważniejsza dla każdego kraju w Europie, od jakiejś niepoważnej wojny domowej o prawa wilkołaków.

Ministerstwo Rufusa rozpadało mu się wokół uszu.

Wyglądało na to, że dojdzie do trzęsienia ziemi i związanej z nim rewolucji, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie.

Rufus spojrzał na fotografię, którą Skeeter wybrała dla swojego artykułu. Amelia Bones starała się zniknąć z pola widzenia, zanim aparat zdąży pochwycić jej twarz; za każdym razem, kiedy mijała zdjęcie, nakładała warstwę szat na głowę. Wyglądała przez to na przepełnioną poczuciem winy i o to właśnie chodziło Skeeter.

Rufus musiał przyznać, że też nie czuje się wiele lepiej.


	40. Dodatek: Skok w kierunku płonącego światła

Snape klęczał ze spuszczonym wzrokiem i słuchał rozlegających się w pokoju ostrych wrzasków i uderzeń. Zazwyczaj Mroczny Pan magicznie torturował swoich więźniów, albo przynajmniej korzystał z przedmiotów, które wcześniej nasączył swoją magią. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, żeby miał ochotę na tak przyziemny rodzaj kary.

Teraz jednak kazał Lucjuszowi biczować mugolską matkę szlamowatej dziewczyny, która zginęła na jej oczach, kiedy złamane niezliczonymi Cruciatusami żebra przebiły jej płuca. Lucjusz radził sobie z tym równie idealnie, co z każdym innym rodzajem tortur. Chodził wokół kobiety, za każdym razem uderzając ją z niespodziewanego kąta czy w niespodziewane miejsca, przez co wzdragała się, dygotała, jęczała i błagała o litość na długo po tym, jak dotarło do niej, że nie otrzyma żadnej. Pozostali śmierciożercy klęczeli na kamiennej podłodze w sali tortur, w luźnym półkręgu, podczas gdy Mroczny Pan siedział za Lucjuszem na fotelu z czarnego kamienia, tego samego, na którym Snape go widział, jak za pierwszym razem zszedł do katakumb. Nagini owijała się, jak zwykle, wokół jego stóp i syczała w rytm wrzasków.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange przyglądała się wszystkiemu z otwartymi ustami, ale Snape nie sądził, żeby wielu innych było równie zafascynowanych widowiskiem. Regulus prawdopodobnie ziewnąłby i rzucił jakimś sarkastycznym komentarzem, gdyby tylko starczyło mu na to odwagi. Pozostali drżeli z pragnienia choćby porozmawiania szeptem z sąsiadem. Powszechna nuda była praktycznie namacalna. Nie czerpali z tego równie wiele przyjemności co Mroczny Pan i nie widzieli niczego symbolicznego w pozostawieniu potłuczonego, połamanego ciała pośród wielu innych.

Snape wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, żaden z nich nie nosił w piersi bulgoczącego kociołka przelewającej się nienawiści, odrazy, pogardy dla nich, jak i dla samego siebie.

I żaden z nich nie podjął tej samej decyzji co on... niemalże już podjął. Pojawił się na dzisiejszej sesji tortur, mimo że Voldemort przyjąłby jego wymówkę konieczności poświęcenia tego czasu na warzenie eliksirów, gdyby tylko Snape go o to poprosił, ale wolał się upewnić. Czy _naprawdę_ niczego nie czuł, kiedy bicz opadał raz za razem? Czy nie mógł choćby czerpać przyjemności na myśl, że kiedyś może przyjdzie mu zrobić to samo jego wrogom, jeśli śmierciożercy zdołają złapać Jamesa Pottera z żoną, albo jeśli Syriusz Black jednak się przełamie i przejdzie na ich stronę?

Nie. Nie mógł. Wolał czegoś znacznie bardziej prawdziwego, czarnych kości świata, o których zawsze szeptała mu matka. Nie potrzebowały kryć się za symbolami. Nie potrzebowały czarnych szat i białych masek. Nie męczyły się, jak to zdarzało się Mrocznemu Panu, torturami, nie potrzebowały ich skracać rozkazem egzekucji.

Gdyby dowolny z jego wrogów znalazł się na jego łasce, to nie byłby dla nich łagodny, nie próbowałby wykonywać dwuznacznych gestów, okazując swoją nienawiść. _Powiedziałby_ im o niej wprost, a potem zadałby im tyle bólu, że nie pozostawiłby w nich żadnych złudzeń.

Oczywiście, już wcześniej tak myślał i spędził zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu na zabijaniu czarownicy, która, jak mu się wydawało, zabiła Regulusa.

Już nie miał przed sobą równie przejrzystej ścieżki, pewności że znane mu są prawdy tego świata, do których nikt poza nim nie ma dostępu. Wiedział też, że nie jest już w stanie robić tego, co żądają od niego inni, co żąda od niego jego Lord i pozostać przez to wszystko nietkniętym i niewzruszonym.

Regulus wyłonił się z ciemności i wciąż pozostał sobą. Snape nie był w stanie powiedzieć tego samego.

Potrzebował wyzwania, dzięki któremu ponownie poczuje się sobą. Potrzebował ścieżki, która gdzieś go zaprowadzi, może na z ciemności, ale okaże się choć tunelem pośród niej, wąskim strumieniem, po którym mógłby kroczyć i z którego upadek równałby się śmierci. Nie oczekiwał wybaczenia. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby czuć wobec niego cokolwiek poza pogardą, kiedy sam sobą pogardzał?

Regulus był wyjątkiem – ale to było dziwne samo w sobie i Snape nie był gotów na poruszenie tego tematu.

Chciał to schować, przebadać, _przekonać się_ , czym właściwie jest to uczucie. Istniał tylko jeden człowiek, który mógłby mu to wyjaśnić.

* * *

To nie było łatwe do wykonania. Snape musiał spędzić dwa miesiące na ostrożnym tańcu, polegającym na uważnym słuchaniu wszystkiego, co Mroczny Pan ma do powiedzenia i trzymaniu się go nieco zbyt blisko, jakby chciał go poprosić o jakąś przysługę, o którą nigdy nie mogliby ubiegać się ludzie zazdrośni o jego pozycję przy Voldemorcie. Musiał też jednak, rzecz jasna, nie zdenerwować go też swoim zachowaniem, bo wówczas mogłoby się skończyć na torturach albo utracie stanowiska. Przez cały ten czas pilnował również swoich eliksirów i zwracał uwagę na politykę wewnętrzną śmierciożerców.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. To było dobre ćwiczenie przed statusem, który prawdopodobnie będzie go czekał od chwili, w której pojawi się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Będzie jego szpiegiem, a to oznaczało, że zawsze będzie musiał mieć się na oku, inaczej zginie. Ściągnął na siebie uwagę i za każdym razem, kiedy udało mu się przekonać do czegoś Mrocznego Pana, mimo całej jego przeszywającej legilimencji, najpotężniejszej, z jaką Snape'owi przyszło się kiedykolwiek zmierzyć, udawało mu się czuć wobec samego siebie nieco mniej nienawiści. Och, zawsze będzie istniało w nim morze pogardy i odrazy do samego siebie, ale teraz wreszcie mógł zacząć budować nad nim mosty.

Wreszcie zadziałało. Mroczny Pan zmęczył się nim na tyle, żeby zapragnąć odesłać go od siebie na jakiś czas, ale nie zirytował się na niego do stopnia, w którym zacząłby uznawać Snape'a za złego służącego. Nocą, kiedy większość śmierciożerców śledziła aurorów, żeby zaatakować ich w dogodnym miejscu, Mroczny Pan wydał Snape'owi rozkaz. Snape klęczał u stóp jego tronu i nie dopuścił do tego, żeby cokolwiek go wydało, czy to odruchowa reakcja ciała, czy powierzchowne myśli.

– Odkryjesz ogólne położenie zarówno Potterów, jak i Longbottomów – powiedział Voldemort Snape'owi. – Doszły mnie pogłoski, jakoby Alicja Longbottom i Lily Potter mają urodzić pod koniec lipca, więc obie gdzieś się zaszyły. Znajdź je, mój wierny sługo. Wiesz, czemu. – To Snape usłyszał przepowiednię, która twierdziła, że pod koniec siódmego miesiąca urodzi się ktoś z mocą zniszczenia Mrocznego Pana. Osobiście uważał to za nonsens, ale przyniesienie tej informacji – nawet jeśli było to tylko kilka początkowych zdań, jako że nie miał okazji do usłyszenia całości – zapewniło mu stałe miejsce u boku jego pana.

– Kto będzie moim partnerem, mój panie? – Snape okrasił swój głos odrobiną irytującego jęknięcia, jakby nie był w stanie znieść myśli o oddzieleniu się od swojego pana aż tak długo i będzie potrzebował kogoś, na kim mógłby wyżyć się w międzyczasie. Podziałało.

– Nie dostaniesz partnera, Severusie – powiedział Voldemort, głaszcząc Nagini po łbie, po czym syknął do niej coś kojącego. Mimo to dalej poruszyła niespokojnie łbem. Snape i Nagini nigdy się nie polubili. – Sam się tym zajmiesz.

_Idealnie._

– Jak mój pan każe.

* * *

Snape poczuł puls osłon, kiedy przybył do szkoły. W ogóle go to nie zaskoczyło. Po nagłym ataku, który zabił kilka szlamowatych dzieci w pobliżu Hogsmeade, Dumbledore wzniósł osłony, które informowały go o obecności kogokolwiek, kto ośmieliłby pojawić się na terenach Hogwartu z piętnem Mrocznego Znaku.

Szedł dalej przed siebie, ale z pochyloną głową i kulejąc mocno. Za pomocą eliksiru, który pomógł mu znieść ten ból, złamał sobie nogę, po czym zaleczył ją, choć niewprawnie. Dzięki temu będzie wyglądał, jakby go poważnie obito. Tego właśnie chciał. Wiedział, że Dumbledore będzie go podejrzewał znacznie bardziej, jeśli uzna, że Snape zaplanował to wszystko. Bardziej przekonywały go impulsywne, nagłe zmiany serca. Właśnie to dyrektor najbardziej kochał w swoich Gryfonach. Właśnie tę słabość Snape miał zamiar wykorzystać. Sprawi, że dyrektor uwierzy, że Snape oferował swoje usługi jako szpiega, ponieważ jego sumienie naprawdę zaczynało go już gnębić.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że najwięcej problemów miał z _usprawiedliwianiem_ tego wszystkiego, nie z samymi torturami czy zabijaniem.

– Stój. Ani kroku dalej.

To McGonagall go powstrzymała, oczywiście. Snape niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Zatrzymał się, kuląc pod swoim płaszczem, po czym powoli podniósł głowę. Użył również eliksiru, który pozostawił mu sińce na twarzy. Usłyszał, jak McGonagall przełyka ślinę, ale i tak nie oderwała od niego różdżki, kiedy wołała Albusa, żeby przyłączył się do niej na błoniach.

Dyrektor przybył. A wraz z nim światło. Coraz częściej puszczał swoją magię wolno, głównie przez jego częste potyczki z Voldemortem, przez co zwykle wisiała wokół niego w olśniewającej, białej aurze.

_Co za moc,_ pomyślał Snape. Pocieszyło go to. Dzięki niej tym bardziej uwierzą, że chce ukryć się pod opieką Dumbledore'a. Żaden poczytalny człowiek nie spróbowałby opuścić Voldemorta, o ile nie miałby jakiegoś sanktuarium, w którym mógłby go obronić kolejny Lord.

Opadł na kolana, jakby to światło go oszołomiło, po czym zaczął płakać jak dziecko. Kolejny eliksir sprawił, że łatwo przyszło mu przywołać łzy. Zarówno dyrektor, jak i McGonagall znali go jako ucznia i wiedzieli, jak ciężko było doprowadzić go do płaczu. To nie był gest, który Snape normalnie wykonałby z własnej woli, nawet po ataku jednego ze złotych chłopców Gryffindoru, Huncwotów.

Znowu usłyszał, jak Minerwa przełyka ślinę.

– Severusie? – wyszeptała wreszcie.

– Severusie – powtórzył Albus surowszym tonem. – Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Snape potrząsnął głową, pozwalając by łzy odebrały mu an chwilę głos, po czym podniósł lewą rękę, strząsając z niej rękaw. Momentalnie wycelowano w niego parę różdżek, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Zobaczą nacięcia, jakie wykonał nożem wokół Mrocznego Znaku, jakby usiłował go wyciąć sobie z przedramienia.

Przyjmą go z otwartymi ramionami i sercami. Przyjmą jego opowieść o pokucie i uwierzą w nią, ponieważ nie byli w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której ktoś poczytalny i nie opętany mocą mógłby szczerze stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Nieznana była im nienawiść pokroju tej, którą nosił w sobie Snape.

Nigdy nie dowiedzą się, że sprowadziła go tu mieszanka Regulusa, odrazy do samego siebie, pogardy wobec innych śmierciożerców i jeszcze raz Regulusa. Zażądają od niego poświęceń. Mroczny Znak można było przyjąć wyłącznie z własnej woli, więc Zakon Feniksa nie miał możliwości na zaimplementowanie szpiega w obozie Voldemorta, chyba że nagle zwróci się do nich lojalny śmierciożerca. Paru, którzy jak do tej pory zmienili zdanie, po prostu uciekli. Snape był w stanie to zmienić. Będą tego od niego oczekiwali. Dumbledore powie mu, z ostrym błyskiem w oczach, że tylko w ten sposób Snape będzie w stanie udowodnić, że było mu _naprawdę_ przykro.

Snape pozwoli im wierzyć w jego wahanie. Skorzysta z tego niebezpieczeństwa, żeby ponownie nauczyć się samego siebie i ukoić swoją duszę, o którą nieustannie obijały się fale oszołomienia i niezrozumienia. Nigdy nie spróbują tego poszukać, ponieważ nie wierzą, że coś takiego wystarczyłoby, żeby ktoś zaryzykował życiem.

Dumbledore będzie szukał innych motywów, ale Snape już krył się ze swoimi motywami przed Voldemortem, który był znacznie lepszym legilimentą. Więc mu się to nie uda. Uzna, że Snape przyszedł ze szczerymi intencjami i to nie tylko przez wzgląd na łzy i popis słabości.

Nawet do niego nie dotrze, że ktoś może okazać przed nim pomniejszą słabość, by ukryć znacznie większą, a zwłaszcza po to, by tę większą słabość wyleczyć.

To była kolejna sprawa, której Snape nauczył się od swojej matki.

Nocą, kiedy jego życie i dusza uległy zmianie, jego policzki były mokre od łez, ale wnętrze jego umysłu było suche i wydrążone.


	41. Rozdział trzydziesty: Wojna w sercach i umysłach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ rewolucja boli.

– Wejdź, Severusie.

Kiedy Minerwa odprowadzała Severusa wzrokiem, gdy wchodził do jej gabinetu i zajmował fotel przed jej biurkiem, powiedziała sobie, że zawsze wiedziała, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Jasne, inni rodzice prawdopodobnie byliby w stanie powstrzymać się przed dołączeniem do swoich dzieci na polu bitwy, ale większość z tych rodziców nie nauczała w Hogwarcie, a większość ich dzieci nie była bezpośrednio zagrożona przez rozpędzający się rokosz przeciw ministerstwu. W dodatku Severus nie był żadnym z tych rodziców, a Harry nie był żadnym z tych dzieci.

Minerwa miała chwilę na przyjrzenie się jego oczom, zanim zaczął mówić i wiedziała, że powoli go traci. Możliwe, że straciła go już dawno temu. Severus nigdy nie był wierny szkole jako takiej. Najpierw był lojalny Albusowi, który uratował go przed ciemnością i nadał jego życiu sens. A potem był lojalny wobec Harry'ego i to pozostało niezmienne pomimo wszystkich aresztów, bitew i porażek.

Najlepiej byłoby uznać, że Severus już zawsze będzie tymczasowym profesorem eliksirów i zastępcą dyrektora i nie oferować mu stałych pozycji.

– Będziesz musiała zatrudnić Slughorna na pozycję nauczyciela eliksirów, Minerwo – powiedział szokująco opanowanym głosem. – Obawiam się, że już nie mogę dłużej oferować ci moich usług. Slughorn ma za sobą lata doświadczenia. Będzie z niego znakomita głowa domu Slytherina. Rozumie problemy tych, którzy nie są pochłonięci losami całego świata. – Severus uśmiechnął się blado, a Minerwa nie przypominała sobie, żeby od początku semestru widziała uśmiech na jego twarzy. – Sam nie rozumiałem ich już od jakiegoś czasu.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, a gęsta, lepka maź w jej gardle przez dłuższą chwilę nie pozwalała jej na odezwanie się. Czuła się jak po zjedzeniu cukrowych piór. Właśnie dlatego w ogóle przestała jej jeść.

– Przyłączysz się do Harry'ego?

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

Zobaczyła głębokie linie wyryte wokół jego ust, jak i zmęczenie w jego oczach i zorientowała się, że Severus wciąż nie wiedział, nawet teraz, czy Minerwa czasem nie wyda go ministerstwu, jeśli przyzna przed nią, gdzie planuje się wybrać.

Impulsywnie pochyliła się nad dzielącym ich biurkiem i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Severus spróbował się odchylić, wyprostować, sięgnąć po różdżkę. Minerwa zacisnęła tylko palce i spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie robił tego prawie nikt, kto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus jest legilimentą, dzięki czemu zamarł na tyle, że Minerwa zdążyła się odezwać.

– W tej bitwie stoję po stronie Hogwartu – powiedziała. – Strona Hogwartu nie jest stroną ministerstwa. Jesteś jednym z moich uczniów, tak samo jak Harry. Nigdy nie wydałabym was aurorom, Severusie.

– Możliwe, że nie będziesz miała wyboru. – Mocno zaciskał usta, a jego oczy były przesłonięte cieniami, a i tak wyglądał lepiej, niż zwykle w czasie roku szkolnego. – Nie, jeśli przybędą po ciebie niewymowni, którzy też są jego wrogami. Wyciągną z ciebie informacje, zanim w ogóle się zorientujesz. A potem upewnią się, że nikomu więcej o tym nie powiesz, albo że w ogóle nie będziesz pamiętała ich wizyty.

– Nie są w stanie skorumpować Godryka, ani pozostałych założycielek – powiedziała Minerwa. – Godryk mnie o tym zapewnił. Ich kamienie kotwiczne są starsze od większości artefaktów niewymownych. Nie martw się o mnie, Severusie. Potrafię się obronić. Zaufaj mi, że cię ochronię i leć do swojego syna.

Zagapił się na nią i Minerwa podniosła wysoko głowę, wpuszczając jego wzrok głęboko do swojego umysłu i duszy. Będzie mógł tam wszystko odczytać. Zobaczy determinację do ochrony Hogwartu i znajdujących się w nim dzieci; zobaczy różnicę między tym, co chciała zrobić, a tym, co mogła; zobaczy jak rozwiązała tę konkretną dyskusję, zmieniając się w obronną, gryfońską lwicę i upewniając się, że nikt nie zdoła wykorzystać ani jej, ani jej wiedzy o Harrym jako broni przeciw niemu.

Spuścił wzrok i zamrugał. Minerwa czekała. Severus jeszcze nigdy tak głęboko nie zajrzał do jej umysłu i teraz głowa zaczynała ją od tego boleć. Ale skoro to go uspokoiło, to było tego warte, wszystko było tego warte.

– Nigdy cię nie rozumiałem – powiedział nagle Severus, przez co zachciało się jej płakać, a gardło zapiekło ją koszmarnie, że mimo wszystko nie może udać się tam razem z nim.

– Nie, nie rozumiałeś – powiedziała cicho.

Niczego więcej nie powiedział. Nie przeprosił nawet. Wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu, żegnając ją tylko szybkim skinieniem głowy.

Minerwa oparła się w fotelu i zamknęła oczy. Poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu: Helga, najłagodniejsza i najcichsza z założycieli pojawiła się, żeby ją ukoić. Nie mogła im pomóc w żaden inny sposób, ponieważ działała zgodnie z przyjętymi obowiązkami.

Gdyby jednak wolno jej było odpowiadać wyłącznie przed sobą, to wolałaby podążyć za Harrym do boju. Gryfoni może rodzili się z silnym instynktem obronnym, ale również rodzili się gotowi na wojnę.

Ten wybór nie podważa żadnej części jej samej i nigdy tego nie zrobi.

* * *

Głowa ją bolała.

Priscilla wypiła eliksir na ból głowy, krztusząc się od jego smaku. Nigdy go nie lubiła, ale jeszcze mniej podobały jej się bóle głowy, które bez niego potrafiły ją dręczyć godzinami. Ostatnimi czasy nieczęsto je miewała, a co dopiero taki jak ten, przebiegający jej pod czołem, jakby same kości usiłowały pozamieniać się miejscami.

Odłożyła pustą fiolkę na bok, odchyliła się w fotelu i zamknęła oczy. Gładka, miękka i pocieszająca smocza skóra otuliła jej kark. Wcale nie ulżyło jej to we wrażeniu, że całe jej ciało jest kością widełkową, ciągniętą w przeciwne strony przez zniecierpliwione dzieci.

Była winna lojalności wobec obu stron w tej przeklętej wojnie i nie miała pojęcia, co na to poradzić.

Priscilla miała nadzieję, że sprawa rozwiąże się, kiedy sama porozmawia z Harrym, dlatego właśnie momentalnie zgodziła się, kiedy Rufus zaoferował jej tę misję. Gdyby tylko udało się jej przekonać go do nie rozpoczynania wojny, to jej ścieżka byłaby oczywista. Rewolta upadłaby bez niego. Thomas wróciłby do domu. Może i musiałby najpierw spędzić trochę czasu w Tullianum, ale Priscilla była przekonana, że zdołałaby wyrwać go na wolność. Przecież wszystkim zależało głównie na ujęciu Harry'ego, który był w tym momencie najbardziej znanym kryminalistą. W porównaniu do niego, nikomu nie będzie zależało na mężczyźnie, który rzucił w aurorów kilkoma zaklęciami, od których powyrastało im po sześć nóg.

A Priscilla mogłaby wówczas reagować zgodnie z własnym honorem, przez wzgląd na który w ogóle przyłączyła się do aurorów. To _nie było_ sprawiedliwe, żeby jednych ludzi traktowano lepiej od innych, żeby pasja przeważała nad rozsądkiem. Gdyby morderca zginął, ponieważ aurorzy wpuściliby do jego celi członka rodziny ofiary – podczas gdy kryminalista siedział w celi skuty i bez różdżki – to to nie była sprawiedliwość. Priscilli nie podobało się, co ludzie robili w furii. Nie lubiła fanatyków. Wolała zasady, o które opierał się Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, ponieważ według nich każdy, zarówno osoba aresztowana za jakiś koszmarny dowcip, jak i śmierciożerca, mieli prawo do oddychania bez bólu, do jedzenia, picia i ochrony przed ludźmi, którzy mieli obsesję na punkcie zemsty.

Zanim Harry odesłał dementorów, aurorzy mieli w ministerstwie cele tymczasowe na tych kryminalistów, którzy jeszcze nie zostali skazani, albo którym przyszło odbyć lżejszą karę od pobytu w Azkabanie. Priscilli podobał się ten układ. Cele znajdowały się albo w departamencie, albo były porozrzucane po innych piętrach. Osłony, albo przypadkowi ludzie momentalnie informowali kogoś, jeśli jakiś więzień był niewłaściwie traktowany. To nie było możliwe w Azkabanie, oczywiście, ponieważ tam inspekcje zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko, ale przynajmniej w Azkabanie wiadomo było, że wszyscy więźniowie przeszli już przez rozprawę i zostali skazani, a do czasu zesłania traktowano ich po ludzku.

A potem przyszły czasu Tullianum, w którym cele przechowujące skazanych kryminalistów, jak i kryminalistów oczekujących na rozprawę, nagle znalazły się w tym samym miejscu. Co więcej, tuż obok Departamentu Tajemnic, z dala od reszty ministerstwa.

Inspekcje były nieczęsto przeprowadzane i znacznie łatwiej przychodziło ludziom kryć się ze znęcaniem nad więźniami.

Priscilli zrobiło się niedobrze, kiedy zorientowała się, jak łatwo.

Aurorzy nie byli tym, kim kiedyś, nie jeśli strach był w stanie popchnąć ich do traktowania w ten sposób wilkołaków. Priscilla wychodziła z założenia, że większość jej ludzi myślała o wilkołakach tak samo jak ona: że byli potworami przez trzy dni w miesiącu i choć istniały dotyczące ich prawa, o które można się spierać, to jednak wilkołaczy więzień powinien być traktowany tak samo jak każdy inny. Aurorzy nie powinni bawić się w ustanawianie nowych praw. Do nich należało honorowe pilnowanie, żeby wszyscy ich przestrzegali.

A teraz dowiedziała się, że wcale tak nie było.

Nie mogła pozostać tam, gdzie była.

Z drugiej jednak strony, nie mogła też udać się do Harry'ego. Nie oferował neutralnej strony. Zabije tych, którzy mu się postawią. Priscilla uwierzyła mu, kiedy powiedział, że jest gotów posunąć się do _wszystkiego_ , byle tylko zabezpieczyć polityczną wolność wilkołakom i innym magicznym stworzeniom, bez względu na to, czy powiedział jej to w twarz, czy też rozbłyskiem magii. To oznaczało, że nic go nie powstrzymywało. To _może_ oznaczać, że będzie traktował więźniów i wrogów z szacunkiem, ale nie miała jak określić tego na pewno. Co się stanie, jak w jego zasięgu znajdą się ludzie, którzy zaatakowali wczoraj wilkołacze stada, albo ci aurorzy, którzy znęcali się nad Hawthorn Parkinson? Czy będą mogli spodziewać się od niego łaski?

Jeszcze parę dni temu, kiedy Harry zachowywał się zgodnie z ogólnie szanowanymi ograniczeniami, Priscilla powiedziałaby, że owszem. Teraz obawiała się, że odpowiedź jednak brzmi „nie”. Prawie na pewno tak było, jeśli Harry ustanowił się sędzią i katem.

Nie mogła udać się do niego z nadzieją, że jakoś poprawi sytuację. Nie była sprytna, ani bystra. Nie wymyśli nowych praw. Radziła sobie z ustanawianiem ich i nie będzie w stanie stać w milczeniu, jeśli Harry zacznie upierać się przy załatwianiu spraw bez trzymania się litery prawa, albo zacznie wszystko partolić, ponieważ jedna osoba była wilkołakiem, a inna nie. Raczej skończy się na tym, że zacznie mu zawadzać, zamiast pomagać.

Ale nie mogła też pozostać w hipokrytycznym ministerstwie, które zdradziło wszystko, w co wierzyła.

Priscilla nabrała głęboko tchu, wyciągnęła pergamin, pióro i atrament, po czym zaczęła pisać swoją rezygnację.

* * *

– Nie wiem, jak na to zareagować. W ogóle nie wyobrażałam sobie, że może dojść do czegoś takiego.

Connor już od paru dni słuchał tego rodzaju wymówek. Zawsze był cierpliwy. Zawsze klepał Parvati po ramieniu i mówił jej, że rozumie i że dla niego to wszystko też bywa naprawdę przytłaczające. Wówczas obracała się do niego i przytulała twarz do jego barku, żeby się wypłakać, a Connor głaskał ją po głowie, zastanawiając się z podziwem, jakie to wszystko było nadzwyczaj normalne, jak bardzo nie spodziewał się wieść takiego życia po spędzeniu pierwszych dwunastu lat życia w przekonaniu, że to on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Podobało mu się, że Parvati nie jest jakąś olśniewającą heroiną z tego rodzaju, o których opowiadała mu matka, bo nikt inny by na niego nie zasługiwał. Była kimś, na kogo musiał sobie zapracować, tak samo jak on sam był kimś, na kogo _ona_ musiała sobie zapracować.

Ale to konkretne zdanie naprawdę zaczynało go już męczyć. W końcu byli _Gryfonami._ Powinni stawiać czoła temu, co ich dręczyło. Parvati kryła się przed potworem spod łóżka. Connor uważał jednak, że najlepiej z takimi potworami uporać się przez wyzywanie ich na pojedynek.

– Parvati – powiedział.

Zupełnie, jakby zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co chce jej powiedzieć, spięła ramiona i wbiła wzrok w ścianę pustą, jeśli ich nie liczyć, sypialni szóstorocznych chłopców. Ron bez problemu się zmył, oglądając się na Connora ze spojrzeniem, które łatwo można było zinterpretować. Seamus i Dean odrabiali pracę domową w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Neville był... gdzieś.

– Chyba czas najwyższy, żebyśmy wybrali, jak chcemy na to zareagować – ciągnął dalej Connor. – Draco przyłączył się do Harry'ego i jest mu wierny. Większość sojuszników Harry'ego to _mroczni_ czarodzieje. Wydaje mi się, że robią co należy, ale to by znaczyło, że musimy przyjąć do wiadomość, że czasami mroczni czarodzieje są w stanie znajdować się po dobrej stronie.

– Wcale nie wiemy, czy mają rację – wyszeptała Parvati.

– A co, wydaje ci się, że ministerstwo je ma? – Connor byłby zszokowany, gdyby tak uważała. Często mówiła mu, jak strasznie lubiła Remusa i chciała, żeby wrócił do nauczania ich obrony przed mroczną magią. _Nie była_ uprzedzona. Connor wystarczająco dobrze znał swoją dziewczynę, żeby być tego pewnym.

– Nie – powiedziała Parvati. – Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek miał tu rację. Jak mogą ją mieć? Powinni po prostu ze sobą porozmawiać, zamiast miotać magią na prawo i lewo, jakby nie wiedzieli, co właściwie robią.

Connor zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę.

– Lśnienie magii Harry'ego cię przeraziło, co? – zapytał. Już kiedyś dziwnie się zachowywała ze strachu. Na przykład rzucała niewinne uwagi na temat Harry'ego. Często rzucała też niekoniecznie–niewinne uwagi o Draconie, ale Connor jej za to nie winił. W końcu też robił to samo, a wcale nie bał się Dracona; po prostu uważał, że to koszmarny debil.

– Tak – powiedziała Parvati, napięta niczym cięciwa. Objęła się rękami. Connor chciał ją przytulić, ale wyglądała, jakby tylko się od niego odsunęła na ten gest, więc trzymał ręce przy sobie. – Jak on... Connor, nie wiedziałam, że on jest aż _tak_ potężny. Przecież ma dość magii, żeby zniszczyć szkołę.

– Wiem. – Connor musiał się z nią zgodzić, bo wydawało mu się, że miała rację. – Ale tego nie zrobił.

– Ale wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby wrócił i się rozzłościł – wyszeptała Parvati. – Co, jeśli tym razem nie będzie w stanie się opanować? Co, jeśli tym razem kogoś skrzywdzi?

– Jak do tej pory panował nad sobą naprawdę nieźle – powiedział Connor, czując jak twarz robi mu się coraz cieplejsza. – Pomyśl o całej cierpliwości, jaką nam okazywał w czasie ostatniego tygodnia, jaki tu spędził. Wydaje ci się, że _nie chciał_ nam wtedy rozsadzić głów? Pewnie, że chciał. Po prostu tego nie zrobił. A mógł. Nie sądzę, żebyś musiała obawiać się opanowanie mojego brata, Parvati. Poza tym – dodał, ponieważ wiedział, że to w jakiś sposób dotyczy problemu między Harrym i Parvati, nawet jeśli wciąż nie pojmował tego końca – wiesz przecież, że go kocham i chcę spędzać z nim czas. Czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że chciałbym tego, gdyby był mordercą, który ledwie powstrzymuje się przed naskoczeniem na następną ofiarę?

– Nie wiem – wyszeptała Parvati, pochylając głowę. – Po prostu nie wiem, Connor. _Mówiłam_ ci, że potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić.

Connor przymrużył oczy.

– I otrzymałaś ten czas. A teraz powiedz mi, co sobie postanowiłaś. Czy zaczniesz od jutra ogłaszać swoje wsparcie wobec Harry'ego? Czy też może masz zamiar siedzieć w przerażonym milczeniu, jak wszystkie pozostałe króliki?

– To nie takie proste – powiedziała Parvati. – Może i jesteś w stanie mu ufać, bo to twój brat. Ale co, jeśli się na mnie rozzłości i uzna, że najlepiej by było, gdybym zniknęła? – Ciągnęła szybko dalej, zanim Connor zdążył się o to oburzyć. – Wcześniej jeszcze jakoś mu ufałam. Radził sobie z tymi wszystkimi, obrzydliwymi klątwami, jakimi ciskali w niego Krukoni i ani razu nie stracił nad sobą panowania. Ale ten rokosz, ta magia, którą z siebie wypuścił… on zmienił się, prawda? Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nie wróci do szkoły _tak bardzo_ odmieniony, że tym razem jednak kogoś skrzywdzi, nawet jeśli tylko przypadkiem?

– Nie mamy takiej pewności – powiedział spokojnie Connor. – Ale nie możemy ciągle żyć w takim strachu, Parvati. To głupie i nieszczególnie gryfońskie z naszej strony. W dodatku złożyłem przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, że będę racjonalnie do wszystkiego podchodził. Nie podchodziłem tak do kwestii Harry'ego i Malfoya. Teraz staram się to zmienić. I uważam, że Harry zasługuje na szansę. Póki _faktycznie_ nie rozsadzi komuś głowy, to nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli jakiekolwiek powody do wierzenia, że kiedyś to zrobi.

Parvati siedziała w milczeniu z pochyloną głową.

– No więc? – zapytał badawczo Connor.

Łypnęła na niego i zorientował się, że przekroczył granicę jej tolerancji.

– Mam wszelkie prawo do zastanowienia się nad tym we własnym czasie, wiesz? – wypaliła. – To, że tak szybko udało ci się podjąć tę decyzję wcale nie znaczy, że też muszę.

– Owszem, musisz – powiedział Connor, czując jak jego własny temperament zaczyna płonąć. – Ponieważ potrzebuję wiedzieć, czy mogę polegać na własnej dziewczynie, czy _nie._ – Jak do tej pory ludzie w szkole nieczęsto wyrażali sprzeciw wobec rewolty Harry'ego, ale całe mnóstwo z nich oglądało się za Connorem, albo zadawali mu pytania, czy _naprawdę_ wydaje mu się, że Harry ma rację. Zaczynał czuć się samotnie. Chciał, żeby Parvati stanęła u jego boku, albo podjęła decyzję i stanęła po przeciwnej stronie. Wówczas mógłby zacząć głośno się z nią wykłócać i załatwiliby to w zupełnie inny sposób.

Parvati pokręciła wściekle głową, a jej oczy zalśniły zarówno od złości, jak i łez.

– Nie naciskaj na mnie, Connor. To nie takie proste. _Wiem_ , że nie.

– Czyli póki co jesteś po przeciwnej stronie – powiedział Connor, po czym odepchnął się od łóżka i wstał. – W porządku. Tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć. – Łypnął na nią. – Możesz już sobie iść. W końcu to _mój_ pokój.

– Dzielony z czwórką innych – powiedziała Parvati, ale zarzuciła włosami i wstała. – Jeszcze do tego wrócimy, Connor – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.

Connor poczuł napływ intuicji, które czasami przemykały mu przez głowę, biorąc się Merlin jeden wiedział skąd.

– Czemu? – zapytał cicho. – Czemu aż tak cię to dziwi? Przecież to ty twierdziłaś, że powinienem spędzać więcej czasu z bratem, to ty mnie pocieszałaś, ilekroć Harry okazywał się zanadto zajęty, żeby w ogóle zwrócić na mnie uwagę. Naprawdę dziwi cię, że nie chcę wybierać między wami? A może wierzyłaś, że jednak wybiorę ciebie?

Parvati odwróciła się i ruszyła do drzwi, tupiąc ciężko, ale Connor zdążył zauważyć jej głęboko zranione spojrzenie. Stłamsił w sobie impuls do ruszenia za nią i przeproszenia za wszystko. Zamiast tego opadł z powrotem na swoje łóżko i założył ręce na piersi, prychając głośno.

Cholera jasna, przecież _wiedział_ , że ma rację.

* * *

To było naprawdę niebezpieczne. Nawet nie umiała się aportować. A jeśli jej rodzina odkryje, co sobie zaplanowała, to ukarzą ją tak koszmarnie, że krzywiła się na samą myśl. Pewnie nie będzie mogła ruszyć się z pokoju wspólnego bez jakiegoś cichego strażnika, a jej mama prawdopodobnie skontaktuje się w tej sprawie z Hermioną. A gdyby Hermiona wiedziała, to pewnie też by się przeraziła, więc nawet dałaby się _przekonać._

Ale Ginny to nie obchodziło. Wyczuła magię Harry'ego i to zainspirowało w niej pragnienie, którego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła, żeby tam się _znaleźć._ Ostatnimi czasy i tak nie była w stanie skupić się na pracy domowej. Kogo _obchodziło_ pisanie eseju na trzy stopy o prawidłowym sposobie przechowywania pokrojonych łusek smokolwa, kiedy gdzieś tam odbywała się wojna, której Ginny chciała być częścią?

Spakowała wszystkie ubrania i przybory szkolne; nie chciała zostawić czegokolwiek na wypadek, gdyby ktoś zorientował się, że zniknęła zanim jeszcze zdoła dotrzeć do doliny Harry'ego. Hermiona mogłaby rzucić zaklęcie śledzące na coś, co do niej należało. Ginny słyszała, jak ostatnio o tym rozmawiała. Jej kufer był pomniejszony i schowany w kieszeni; cały dzień zajęło jej opanowanie zaklęcia pomniejszającego. Opuściła pokój wspólny, niosąc pod pachą książkę i rzucając coś o konieczności udania się do biblioteki w celu odrobienia lekcji; nie sądziła, żeby ktokolwiek zauważył, że to był jeden z jej podręczników, który pomniejszyła gdy tylko znalazła się poza zasięgiem wzroku i szybko wrzuciła do kieszeni.

Ruszyła w kierunku szopy ze sprzętem quidditcha, co jakiś czas oglądając się przez ramię, ale starając się nie dawać tego po sobie znać. W tym roku była ścigającą dla drużyny Gryffindoru, więc jeśli ktoś ją przyłapie, to zawsze będzie mogła udawać, że potrzebuje nieco wieczornego treningu. Było późno, ale nie _aż tak_ późno, dopiero co zbliżała się pora kolacji.

Miała zamiar wskoczyć na miotłę i polecieć na południowy zachód. Wiedziała, jak pozostawać poza zasięgiem wzroku mugoli; to była jedna ze spraw, których Artur Weasley bardzo szybko uczył swoich dzieci, ponieważ mieszkali w ich pobliżu. A ślad po magii Harry'ego wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, wraz ze swoim słodkim zapachem. Ginny była przekonana, że zdoła za nią podążyć.

Dotarła do schodów na pierwszym piętrze. Udało jej się minąć potok uczniów, zmierzających wcześnie do Wielkiej Sali. Dotarła do drzwi.

– Ginny?

Ginny poczuła, jak całe plecy jej się spinają, a palce podskakują, sięgając po różdżkę; wytrenowane przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie instynkty wciąż silnie w niej trwały. Szybko przypomniała sobie jednak, że przecież przede wszystkim chciała, żeby jej nie przyłapano, a ludzie wciąż mijali ją w drodze do Wielkiej Sali. Nie mogła zachowywać się, jakby została na czymś przyłapana.

Obróciła się ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Tak, Neville?

Neville zamrugał na nią i zaszurał nogami.

– Gdzie... gdzie idziesz? – zapytał. Trzymał w ręce doniczkę z jakąś rośliną. Ginny nie rozpoznała jej na pierwszy rzut oka, ale pewnie niósł ją do jednej ze szklarni.

– Poćwiczyć – powiedziała Ginny. Przynajmniej Neville nie należał do drużyny quidditcha, więc raczej nie znał rozkładu ich treningów. – W czasie ostatniej sesji straciłam kafel aż _siedem_ razy, uwierzyłbyś? – Zaśmiała się sztucznie i miała nadzieję, że nikt inny tego nie słyszał, bo nawet dla niej ten dźwięk brzmiał po prostu okropnie.

– Och. A–ale... – Neville przygryzł wargę, po czym nabrał głęboko tchu. – Ale Ron jest już w Wielkiej Sali. Więc chyba nie macie teraz treningu?

_Szlag. Psiakrew, cholera._ Ginny opanowała impuls do sparaliżowania Neville'a i rzucenia się do ucieczki. _Prawdopodobnie_ dotarłaby do boiska quidditcha i złapała za miotłę, zanim ktokolwiek zdołałby ją powstrzymać.

Ale z drugiej strony, Neville również należał do klubu pojedynków i walczył w bitwie na letnie przesilenie. Istniała możliwość, że po prostu zrozumie. Ginny rozejrzała się szybko i zobaczyła, że nikt im się nie przygląda. Nawet grupa Puchonów, która akurat ich mijała, była bardziej zajęta rozmową o kolacji i spekulacjami, czy na deser nie będzie czasem tarty melasowej.

– Słuchaj, Neville – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. Odkryła, że to przeraża ludzi. – Uciekam stąd, żeby przyłączyć się do Harry'ego.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał Neville. Przynajmniej miał dość rozsądku, żeby nie podnosić głosu.

– Ponieważ czuję się tu tak strasznie _bezużytecznie_ – powiedziała Ginny bez ogródek. – Tam przynajmniej będę w stanie jakoś pomóc. – Skrzywiła się, wymawiając kolejne słowa, ale musiała je powiedzieć. Moody za dobrze ich wytrenował. Bezużyteczne cielska w bitwie nie były nawet warte czasu, który ktoś mógłby spędzić na chronieniu ich. – Jestem w stanie walczyć, a wiem, że tacy ludzie się tam przydadzą. Nawet, jeśli będzie potrzebował po prostu kogoś, kto będzie kroił składniki i pomagał w przyziemnych sprawach, takich jak gotowanie – bo sam dobrze wiesz, że nie skorzysta z pomocy skrzatów domowych – to wolę zajmować się tym _tam_ , a nie _tu._ Tam przynajmniej będę miała wrażenie, że faktycznie komuś _pomagam._ Nie mogę tak po prostu siedzieć w Hogwarcie, ignorując wszystko, co dzieje się poza jego murami.

Neville przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. Ginny przerzuciła ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, mając nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo. Lada moment ktoś zwróci na nich uwagę. Ginny obiecała sobie, że jeśli to przeciągłe spojrzenie potrwa dłużej niż minutę, to go sparaliżuje i ucieknie, choćby nie wiem co.

Wreszcie uśmiechnął się. Ginny zamrugała, czując jak rośnie w niej nadzieja. _Czyżby naprawdę rozumiał? Puści mnie?_

– Możesz iść ze mną – wyszeptał Neville.

Ginny zagapiła się na niego.

– Że _co?_

Neville zaróżowił się od rumieńca, ale kiwnął głową.

– Znaczy... Harry poprosił mnie o wyhodowanie mu roślin, które byłyby w stanie powstrzymać Indigenę Yaxley – powiedział. Podniósł wyżej trzymaną doniczkę. – Wreszcie udało mi się coś wyhodować, ale profesor Sprout nie zgodziła się na wysłanie mu nasion. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, jacyś jej krewni zginęli w ataku wilkołaka. Dlatego mam zamiar zabrać do niego sadzonki i jeśli mnie odeśle, to wrócę.

– A jak masz zamiar się tam dostać? – wyszeptała Ginny. Neville beznadziejnie radził sobie na miotle.

– Babcia mnie zabiera – powiedział z dumą Neville, podczas gdy jego rumieniec objął już uszy. – Powiedziała, że cieszy ją, że wreszcie podchodzę poważnie do obowiązków. No to lecę. – Uśmiechnął się, a Ginny odniosła wrażenie, że wokół niego unosi się blask magii, jasnej i spokojnej. Przypomniała sobie, jaki szczęśliwy był w zeszłym roku, kiedy Światło wezwało go do udzielenia magii Harry'emu w walce z dzikim Mrokiem. – Mamy się spotkać na granicy osłon za pięć minut. Może aportować nas oboje.

Ginny wyszczerzyła się. Już nie mogła się doczekać, jaką minę będzie miał Harry, kiedy zobaczy, że otrzyma jeszcze więcej pomocy, niż się spodziewał.

– Jesteś z nich wszystkich najodważniejszy, Neville – powiedziała. – Nawet jego brat po prostu tu siedzi.

Neville zarumienił się i uśmiechnął, ale na szczęście nie zająknął. Właściwie to ukłonił się przed nią niedorzecznie głęboko, po czym skinął głową w kierunku drzwi.

– Pozwolisz, że cię zaprowadzę, moja pani?

Ginny zaśmiała się, po czym złapała go pod ramię, ostrożnie, by nie wytrącić trzymanej przez niego doniczki.

– Prowadź, mój rycerzu w lśniącej zbroi.

* * *

– Hermiono? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Hermiona zaznaczyła palcem miejsce w książce i spojrzała w górę.

– Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, Zach? – zapytała słodko.

Jego twarz zalała się czerwienią.

– Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała – syknął na nią.

– Ostatnim razem prosiłeś mnie też, żebym przestała ci przypominać, że jestem mugolaczką. – Hermiona obróciła się w jego kierunku, starając się nie poddać chęci wrednego uśmiechnięcia się. – Ale proszę, Zachariaszu. O czym chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać?

Zachariasz wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, ale Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie zauważyła, jakoby to w jakikolwiek sposób działało na niego uspokajająco. Czekała, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Podejrzewała, że był odpowiednio przystojny i uważnie dobrał sobie szaty tego ranka.

Ale o to właśnie chodziło. Hermionie nie przeszkadzałoby, gdyby po prostu nosił wytworne szaty; w końcu był bogaty, mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ale wybrał takie, które miały nad sercem borsuka, jak i roztańczone borsuki wzdłuż krawędzi, jakby chciał przypomnieć jej, że jest dalekim potomkiem Hufflepuff. Hermiona naprawdę uważała to za zbędny gest. Jego blizna w kształcie borsuka znacznie wyraźniej głosiła wszystkim jego dziedzictwo i co więcej, świadczyła o _ryzyku_ , jakiego się podjął, kiedy wściekł się tak strasznie, że udał się dla niej na wojnę. Czemu chciał czegoś więcej – czemu miałby chcieć pokazać się jej jako arogancki czystokrwisty, zamiast jako czarodziej zdolny do skorzystania z dowolnej dostępnej mu magii w obronie i zemście za ludzi, których kocha – kompletnie przerastało Hermionę.

– Chciałbym znowu się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić – powiedział Zachariasz.

– Tylko zaprzyjaźnić? – zapytała Hermiona.

Ponownie się zarumienił i pokręcił głową.

– Nie tylko – powiedział. – Kocham cię, Hermiono.

– Wydaje mi się, że też mogłabym cię kochać, Zachariaszu – powiedziała z namysłem Hermiona. – Ale ostatnimi czasy nie dałeś mi wiele dowodów an to, że kochasz _mnie_ jako mnie. Wspomniałeś, że jeśli interesuję się czymkolwiek mugolskim, to powinnam to porzucić. Nie chcesz, żebym odwiedzała rodziców, albo chcesz, żebym ich „doedukowała”, żeby zaczęli zachowywać się jak rodzice czystokrwistej czarownicy i dziadkowie czystokrwistych dzieci. No i chcesz, żebym wyszła za ciebie zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. Co, jeśli tego nie chcę?

– Ale _wszyscy_ tak robią! – krzyknął Zachariasz. – Potem ma się czas na pracę czy na cokolwiek, co cię interesuje. Ale najpierw wychowuje się dzieci, żeby mieć dziedziców. Przecież będziesz żyła przynajmniej sto lat, Hermiono. Naprawdę chcesz zabrać się za wychowywanie dzieci, jak będziesz miała czterdzieści siedem, albo pięćdziesiąt pięć lat? Powinnaś zająć się tym, jak będziesz młodsza.

– _Jeśli_ kiedykolwiek uznam, że chcę za kogoś wyjść i mieć z nim dzieci, to nie chcę podchodzić do tego jak do obowiązku, który należy czym prędzej odbębnić i mieć z głowy, albo jako do sposobu zyskania dziedzica – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Chcę podejść do tego jak do czegoś dobrego, czegoś ważnego, bo dzieci zasługują na to, żeby być tak traktowane. – Zaczesała do tyłu ręką kosmyk swoich kręconych włosów. – A w tej chwili nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle chcę mieć dzieci, Zachariaszu. Na pewno nie chcę ich teraz. Możliwe, że za parę lat zmienię zdanie.

Zagapił się na nią i ewidentnie nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

– Wiem – powiedział Hermiona. – Wiem, że chcesz mieć dzieci i dziedzica. Ale nie jestem czystokrwista, Zachariaszu. Jestem w stanie nauczyć się rytuałów i nosić odpowiednie ubrania, ale nigdy nie zacznę myśleć jak ty, tylko dlatego, że tego właśnie ode mnie chcesz. Nie interesuje mnie zabezpieczanie następnego pokolenia rodziny Smithów. Nie obchodziłoby mnie, gdyby moje dziecko okazało się charłaczką, po prostu skupiłabym się na ułatwianiu jej życia tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie obchodzą mnie nawet jakoś specjalnie definicje Światła i Mroku, po prostu wydaje mi się, że Światło sprawiło, że świat jako taki stał się nieco przychylniejszy wobec mugolaków. Nie obchodzą mnie sprawy, które chciałbyś, żeby zaczęły mnie obchodzić. Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria tylko to wszystkim pokazała, nie doprowadziła do tego. Wydaje mi się, że gdybyśmy wyszli za siebie, to bylibyśmy ze sobą koszmarnie nieszczęśliwi. – Nachyliła się do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Nie sądzisz?

– Hermiono...

– Tak?

– Moja matka... – powiedział Zachariasz i urwał.

– Wiem – powiedziała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. Może i Zachariasz był legalnie dorosłym dziedzicem rodziny Smithów, którzy szanowali stare zwyczaje i uznawali piętnaste urodziny za rozpoczęcie okresu dorosłości, ale Zachariasz i tak pragnął aprobaty swojej matki. W zeszłym roku Hermiona spotkała przelotnie Miriam Smith, kiedy przybyła do szkoły, by dołączyć do kawalerii. To było krótkie i chłodne spotkanie. – Ale w czerwcu powiedziałeś, że mnie kochałeś i nie rozumiałeś wtedy czystokrwistych ideałów, które sprawiały, że reszta społeczeństwa może się wyrzec kogoś takiego jak ja. Co się z tym stało, Zachariaszu?

– Wtedy to nie było... tego wszystkiego – powiedział z oporem Zachariasz.

Hermiona nabrała głęboko tchu.

– Czyli nie przeszkadza ci mówienie mi w zaciszu naszego własnego domu, że mnie kochasz i wcale ci nie zależy, że jestem mugolaczką, ale zaraz za progiem zaczynasz się przejmować wszystkim, co ludzie mówią, myślą i robią w związku z tym, że twoja żona jest mugolaczką?

– Hermiono, istnieje wielu ludzi, którzy z przyjemnością by nam pomogli, czy prowadziliby z nami handel – powiedział Zachariasz, łapiąc ją za ramię. – Ale tylko tak długo, jak będziesz się zachowywała jak czystokrwista. Jeśli będziesz dalej chodziła, rozpowiadając to... co rozpowiadasz, to zaczną się do ciebie zniechęcać. Chyba to rozumiesz, prawda? Mówię o przedstawicielach naprawdę starych rodzin. Zbyt głośni mugolacy są dla nich zagrożeniem.

_Jednak źle go oceniłam._ Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Bawi mnie robienie sobie jaj z ludzi, którym wydaje się, że jestem czystokrwista – powiedziała. – Ale to mi już nie wystarcza. Jak tylko poznają prawdę, zaczynają mnie traktować jak... jakąś wytresowaną małpkę. Chcę, żeby to wreszcie się zmieniło, Zachariaszu, a dopasowywanie się wcale tego nie naprawi.

Spojrzał na nią wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z biblioteki. Hermiona podejrzewała, że to był spory postęp w porównaniu do ich ostatnich dwóch kłótni, które skończyły się na wydzieraniu na siebie nawzajem.

Westchnęła i wróciła do swoich książek. Rewolucja bolała.

* * *

Rufus przejrzał pobieżnie rezygnację Priscilli, po czym cisnął nią w ogień. Wiedział, że nie żartowała. Priscilla nigdy nie żartowała sobie na takie tematy.

Odchylił się w fotelu, splótł dłonie ze sobą i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. To, co sobie zaplanował, byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze, gdyby miał u swojego boku Priscillę. _To nie ma znaczenia._

– Proszę pana? – Percy Weasley przyglądał mu się uważnie zza własnego biurka.

Rufus wstał. Weźmie ze sobą Percy'ego, jak i parę aurorów, którzy ruszyli z nim, kiedy spróbował powstrzymać inwazję Harry'ego na Tullianum; nie zdołali mu wtedy pomóc, przez co teraz pochłaniał ich wstyd tak głęboki, że wydawali się wyjątkowo ochoczy do udowodnienia własnej lojalności. Wiedział też, że otrzyma pomoc od Aureliusza Flinta. Na ścianie jego gabinetu znajdował się obraz papugi, do którego babcia Rufusa, Leonora, była w stanie zakradać się od czasu do czasu, przekazując Flintowi informacje, których niewymowni nie byli w stanie podsłuchać. Taką przynajmniej Rufus miał nadzieję.

W dodatku miał jeszcze sojuszników poza ministerstwem, jeśli tylko zdecyduje się wezwać ich do siebie.

– Proszę pana? – powtórzył Percy.

– Chodź ze mną – rozkazał Rufus i młodszy czarodziej momentalnie ruszył za nim, nie zadając zbędnych pytań. Rufus uważał, że istniały takie chwile, kiedy trening aurora naprawdę się przydawał.

Podszedł do drzwi swojego gabinetu i stał tam przez chwilę, trzymając rękę na klamce. Jak tylko ją naciśnie, wszystko się zmieni, a on straci swoje miejsce pośród całej tej burzy, które nawet jeśli nie było już wygodne, to przynajmniej było bezpieczne.

Przypomniał sobie surowo, że było bezpieczne wyłącznie dlatego, że nikt już nie zwracał na niego uwagi i otworzył drzwi. Stojących za nimi dwóch aurorów momentalnie wyprostowało się.

– Chodźcie ze mną – powtórzył i patrzył jak szybko wykonują rozkaz. Rufus ruszył korytarzem. Miał wrażenie, że idzie tak pośpiesznie, że nawet jego kulawa noga nie ma czasu się pod nim uginać.

Miał zamiar odzyskać swoje ministerstwo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notka od autorki:** Już wcześniej pojawił się fragment z punktu widzenia Ginny – w zeszłym roku, kiedy rytuał Światła pytał ludzi, czy byli lojalni wobec Harry'ego. Teraz korzystam z niej po części po to, żeby wpleść nieco mocniej Weasleyów w tę historię.
> 
> Zachariaszowi naprawdę uwłaczało to porównanie. W końcu jest świetlisty, do cholery. :)
> 
> Owszem, Percy jest lojalny wobec Rufusa.
> 
> Priscilla pozostanie na neutralnym gruncie. Tylko tyle może zrobić, żeby uniknąć większej hipokryzji.
> 
> Tak, Joseph pojedzie ze Snape'em. Nie ma szans na to, żeby pozwolił mu teraz uciec gdzieś w pojedynkę. Snape prawdopodobnie po prostu zamknąłby się znowu w swoim umyśle.


	42. Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy: Rytuał Cincinnatusa

Rufus spotkał Aureliusza Flinta na czwartym piętrze, przy wejściu do Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń. Flint miał przy sobie dwójkę ludzi odzianych w płaszcze z głębokimi kapturami. Rufus zerknął na nich ostro, po czym odprężył się. Płaszcze były ciemnozielone, nie szare i choć Rufus wciąż spodziewał się, że Flint może w każdej chwili go zdradzić, to raczej nie dopuściłby się do tego przy pomocy niewymownych. Flint zdawał się mieć równie wiele powodów do obawiania się ich, co Rufus.

– Tylko dwóch? – zapytał Rufus niskim głosem, mniej przeszywającym nawet od szeptu, którego zwykle używano w czasie aurorskich operacji. Spojrzał Flintowi w oczy i zobaczył jego delikatne poruszenie głowy, bardziej kiwnięcie niż przytaknięcie.

– Mniej skłonnych, niż mi się wydawało – powiedział.

Rufus był w stanie to zrozumieć. Istnieli pewni ludzie, którzy w chwili przyciśnięcia do ściany, woleliby zebrać w sobie całą odwagę i stawić czoła niewymownym, ale zbyt wielu po prostu się ich bało, albo z uporem wolało pozostać w neutralnej pozycji, bo wówczas niewymowni w ogóle nie zwrócą na nich uwagi. Przez jakiś czas Rufus znajdował się pośród tych drugich. Musiał mieć do czynienia z niewymownymi, kiedy otrzymał stanowisko szefa aurorów, a potem ministra, ale i tak uważał, że najlepiej byłoby w miarę możliwości pozostać poza ich siecią.

_Czyli jest nas siedmiu._ Rufus miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy jego grymasu. Pozostało liczyć na to, że Gryzelda Marchbanks zdołała jakoś przekonać dziewiątkę ludzi do przybycia ze sobą. Oczywiście, nadzieja odgrywała w tej chwili naprawdę dużą rolę, bo nie wiedzieli nawet, czy zdołają dotrzeć do dziesiątej sali sądowej w jednym kawałku.

– Tędy – powiedział, ruszając w kierunku ściany. Przyniósł ze sobą kamienną tabliczkę, która zapewni im dostęp do wewnętrznej klatki schodowej ministerstwa; miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wyjawia jej istnienia żadnym obcym i niepożądanym ludziom. Skoro Flint musiał zebrać innych, to może...

Rufus potrząsnął szybko głową, ucinając ten tor myśli. Obwinianie towarzyszy zawsze było kiepskim posunięciem. Przecież nie wymieni ich na innych.

Przyłożył tabliczkę do ściany. Kamienie ziewnęły. Rufus spojrzał w rozciągającą się przed nim ciemność, zastanawiając się, czy to metafora tego, w co właśnie się pakują. Niewymowni mieli w zasięgu mnóstwo magii, której w ogóle nie rozumiał. Co, jeśli wejdą na te schody i już nigdy więcej z nich nie wyjdą? A może wyjdą po prostu ich ciała, uśmiechnięte i trajkoczące, podczas gdy ich umysły zostaną zamknięte, albo w jakiś sposób zmienione przez artefakty niewymownych? Będą musieli minąć po drodze Departament Tajemnic i Rufusowi nie podobało się, jak blisko się wówczas znajdą.

_Za dużo kombinujesz._

Rufus wkroczył na klatkę schodową i skierował się w dół.

* * *

– Wydaje ci się, że jesteś gotów?

– Tak mi się wydaje.

Joseph niczego nie powiedział, ale Snape już nauczył się odczytywać jego milczenie. Wieszcz nie był przekonany. Ewidentnie chciał wspomnieć o tym, że zaledwie parę dni temu Snape miał problemy z odbudowaniem swoich mentalnych ścian po zaledwie jednym z koszmarów. Czy naprawdę chciał udać się do Harry'ego jako jego opiekun, czy też jako przeszkoda, którą okazał się być, kiedy nie zdołał zapanować nad własnym temperamentem w domu pełnym wilkołaków? A w Leśnej Twierdzy będzie ich jeszcze więcej, włącznie z tą, która groziła mu zarażeniem, która wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku i położyła mu ją na _ramieniu_...

Snape strząsnął z siebie to wspomnienie, po czym wsunął ostatnią fiolkę do kufra. Był wyłożony futrem dwurożca, dzięki któremu całe włożone do niego szkło pozostanie w jednym kawałku podczas różnych skoków aportacyjnych. Będzie musiało wystarczyć. Joseph jeszcze nigdy nie widział Leśnej Twierdzy, dlatego też Snape będzie musiał zabrać go ze sobą, przy okazji pilnując wszystkich składników, jakie planował ze sobą zabrać.

– Co zrobisz, jeśli okaże się, że jednak nie jesteś gotowy? – Joseph zdawał się zadawać to pytanie ścianom, drzwiom, kominkowi, praktycznie wszystkiemu, tylko nie Snape'owi.

– _Zmuszę_ się do przygotowania.

– Nie masz żadnej pewności...

Snape odwrócił się i wbił w niego ostre spojrzenie.

– Właśnie że mam – powiedział z intensywnością, która zdawała się przekonać Josepha do przymknięcia się. – Wcześniej byłem... słaby. – Skrzywił się, ale przy tym człowieku przyznał się już do znacznie bardziej potępiających i upokarzających słabości, więc teraz zmusił się, by mówić dalej. – Wolałem pozostać we własnej głowie, pławiąc się we własnym zgorzknieniu, świadomości że nikt nie jest w stanie mnie zrozumieć, widząc jak innych wywyższa się na piedestał bohatera, podczas gdy ktoś taki jak ja, który dokonał znacznie więcej od nich, otrzymywał wyłącznie krzywe spojrzenia, krzywe uśmiechy i nieszczere współczucie. – Podniósł lewą rękę i strząsnął z niej rękaw, żeby pokazać Josephowi Mroczny Znak. Zauważył, że wieszczowi wciąż ciężko się na niego patrzy. I faktycznie, po raz kolejny szybko odwrócił wzrok, dzięki czemu Snape uspokoił się i odzyskał kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Miał wrażenie, że na tym właśnie polegał cały problem. _Kontrola._ Dopuścił do tego, żeby wpłynęły na niego oczekiwania innych. Stracił panowanie w obliczu drwin wilkołaczycy, jak jakiś durny nastolatek. Ciskał przedmiotami w Harry'ego, jakby był jeszcze młodszy – jakby był cztero, czy pięcioletnim dzieckiem, niezdolnym do kontrolowania najbardziej podstawowych i śmiesznych impulsów. Znosił sny z niezwykłą słabością. Przyjęcie pomocy wieszcza, albo picie wywaru bezsennego snu od samego początku byłoby znacznie silniejszym wyborem.

Jego życie znacznie się poprawiło od chwili, w której dotarło wreszcie do niego, że nie ma wyjścia i zaczął z całych sił wygrzebywać się z tej otchłani. Wciąż wymagał pomocy Josepha, ale nawet ta potrzeba malała każdego dnia. Dzięki całej serii prostych technik, zapieczętowanych w jego bardziej odrażających wspomnieniach, stopniowo zaczynał przejmować kontrolę nad ich rozmowami.

Zawsze wiedział to na swój temat. Właśnie dlatego tak dobrze radził sobie z eliksirami, dlatego nie znosił nocy Walpurgi, dlatego za każdym razem żałował, że nie jest w stanie kontrolować tego, co ciągle zdawało się przytrafiać Harry'emu, nawet na długo po tym, jak stało się oczywiste, że nie ma na to żadnego wpływu. _Potrzebował_ wrażenia, że ma nad czymś pełną kontrolę. Wystarczyło, żeby przestał skupiać się na potrzebie tarzania się w rozpaczy nad własnym życiem i nagle jego życie zaczęło ulegać zmianie.

– Ale teraz mam już to za sobą – ciągnął dalej Snape. – Zorientowałem się, że wielu z moich wrogów jest albo martwych, albo w odosobnieniu – przypomnienie sobie o tym, że James Potter gnije w Tullianum naprawdę mocno pomogło mu w zdrowieniu – a ci, którzy pozostali, nigdy nie zaczną mnie szanować, jeśli będę dalej z uporem siedział w przeszłości. W dodatku póki pozostaję z dala od Harry'ego, inni ludzie mogą wpłynąć na niego na sposoby, których nie pochwalam. Nikt nie zaoferuje mi darów, które chciałbym otrzymać. _Sam_ muszę je sobie wziąć.

– Nie rozumiem tylko – powiedział Joseph swoim wodnistym głosem – w jaki sposób to życie będzie różniło się od tego, które prowadziłeś przed przyjazdem do Sanktuarium.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy i poczuł, że po raz pierwszy zobaczył wieszcza jako człowieka, którym był. Mógł zobaczyć dusze, co pozwalało mu na znalezienie słów, które irytowały, szczypały i zmuszały Snape'a do myślenia o sprawach, które wolałby zostawić w spokoju, jak i pomagały mu znieść temperament, przed którym nawet Dumbledore by się wycofał. Ale nie wiedział o wszystkim, a ta uwaga tylko wskazała, z jak niewielu kwestii tak naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę.

– Ponieważ mam zamiar pozwalać snom trwać – powiedział Snape. – Mam zamiar dalej z tobą rozmawiać. Czy to nie dlatego przyjechałeś z Sanktuarium? Żeby przypilnować, że będę dalej rozmawiał?

Joseph zmarszczył brwi.

– Tak, ale przecież nie mogę pozwolić ci po prostu poukładać wszystko z powrotem na miejsce. Nie dasz rady. Twoje ściany zostały zniszczone i w rezultacie ktoś może zginąć, jak nie ty, to ktoś z twojego otoczenia...

– _Zdaję_ sobie z tego sprawę – przerwał mu Snape. – Ale już nie muszę skupiać się wyłącznie na leczeniu. Zrobiłem dość postępów, żebym mógł zająć się przy okazji czymś jeszcze. Harry już od dawna starał się żyć w ten sposób i wreszcie nabrałem dość odwagi, żeby do niego dołączyć. Tylko głupiec spróbowałby najpierw zakończyć leczenie, zwłaszcza kiedy sam powiedziałeś, że to może potrwać jeszcze wiele lat.

– Lat, których potrzebujesz – powiedział Joseph.

– Lat, których nie mam – warknął Snape. – Mój syn wyruszył na wojnę – miał teraz również dość odwagi, żeby nazywać Harry'ego swoim synem, nawet jeśli robił to póki co wyłącznie w towarzystwie Josepha – i jestem w stanie pomóc mu na sposoby, których nikt inny nie będzie. Będę leczył się dalej. Będę dalej z tobą rozmawiał. Będę przeżywał sny. Ale nie mogę się chować przez cały czas, od chwili kiedy byłem jęczącym pacjentem, aż do momentu, w którym zostanę nowym człowiekiem. Zawsze będzie we mnie więcej mojej przeszłości, niż jesteś gotów to zaakceptować. – Zrobił krok przed siebie, a Joseph odsunął się od niego, do czego nigdy wcześniej nie doszło. Snape uradował się, ale tylko wewnętrznie, nie pozwolił żeby pojawiło to się na jego twarzy. – Harry zrobił to samo, nawet jeśli trochę zajęło mi zauważenie tego. Nie stał się bohaterem Slytherinu, na jakiego go z początku trenowałem. Zmienił się. Ale to, kim jest obecnie, zawsze pozostanie naznaczone przez jego przeszłość. Jaki ojciec, taki syn, można by rzec.

_I jaka przeszłość, taka teraźniejszość._ Przedwczorajszy sen przypomniał mu, że kiedyś wiedział, jak być _dobrym_ aktorem, ponieważ zdołał przyjść do Dumbledore'a, niosąc na sobie spojrzenia dwóch Lordów na raz i każdego z nich przekonał, że stoi po jego stronie. To, że jego własne zasady z czasem uległy zmianie, to było co innego.

Już nie zapomni. Będzie w stanie oszukać każdego, kogo tylko zapragnie, wystarczy że tylko się odpowiednio postara.

Dlatego też będzie się _zachowywał_ , jakby był bardziej wyleczony, niż jest naprawdę. Tym razem nie dopuści do tego, żeby byle wilkołacze kpiny przebiły się przez jego tarcze, tak samo jak nie pozwolił, by słowa Lucjusza Malfoya go jakkolwiek poruszyły, kiedy jeszcze obaj byli śmierciożercami. Z czasem udawanie stanie się rzeczywistością, a kłamstwo prawdą.

Zobaczył, że Joseph nie miał niczego do powiedzenia na tę deklarację. Snape podniósł brew i obejrzał się, upewniając że jego ostatni zestaw fiolek był bezpiecznie spakowany.

* * *

Rufus jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś równie nierealnego co ta podróż po schodach po ciemku.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem spodziewał się, że ktoś spróbuje ich powstrzymać. Albo że ściany, ledwie widoczne w świetle _Lumos_ , rzucanego przez różdżkę Flinta, rozmarzą się i czas rozciągnie wokół nich, a on obudzi się nagle w swoim gabinecie, z nowymi, zaimplementowanymi przez niewymownych myślami w głowie i będzie mu się wydawało, że ta wyprawa tylko mu się przyśniła. Z każdym wykonanym krokiem nabierał coraz większego przekonania, że wszystko dobiegnie końca _zaraz_ po wykonaniu następnego. Nawet rozmyślanie, czemu niewymowni pozwolili dotrzeć im tak daleko, skoro musieli zdawać sobie sprawę z ich zamiarów, nie ukoiło niepokoju Rufusa. Będą czekali na nich na samym końcu. Wyłonią się zza następnego zakrętu na schodach. A nawet jeśli zdołają jakimś cudem dotrzeć do dziesiątej sali sądowej, to po wejściu zobaczą, że niewymowni już tam na nich czekają.

Wreszcie zeszli na sam dół, otworzyli drzwi na dziesiąte piętro ministerstwa i weszli do korytarza, w którym Draco Malfoy go sparaliżował. Rufus mrugał przez dłuższą chwilę. Nigdzie nie było żadnych niewymownych.

Ale pojawią się, lada moment, na pewno.

Minął ze swoimi ludźmi ukryte wejście do Tullianum, po czym przeszli przez inne drzwi, wchodząc do korytarza, który zwykle widzieli świadkowie wezwani do stawienia się przed Wizengamotem. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nim szli, bo coś było nie tak. Zniknął pewien nacisk, czy też obecność magii, jaką zwykle tu wyczuwał, co oznaczało albo jej brak, albo że dodano coś nowego. Przyszły mu do głowy dwa rozwiązania. Żadne z nich nie oznaczały niczego dobrego. Albo Kamień ich zauważył i pozwolił wpływom własnej magii rozciągnąć się wokół tunelu, albo niewymowni usunęli osłony, które zwykle strzegły tego miejsca i nikomu nie przeszkadzały, nawet najlepiej wytrenowani aurorzy nie zauważali ich bardziej od muzyki w tle. A mimo to nigdzie nie było widać niewymownych.

Flint pociągnął głośno nosem. Rufus obejrzał się na niego, niepewien, czy to miało być pełne pogardy prychnięcie, czy też może coś innego i zorientował się, że mężczyzna _faktycznie_ wącha powietrze. Flint zmarszczył nos, przyglądając się rozciągającemu przed nimi korytarzowi, jakby samym spojrzeniem chciał zmusić kamienie do wydania swoich tajemnic.

– Co jest? – zapytał Rufus.

Flint pokręcił głową, ale nie odrywał wzroku od ścian.

– Znajomy zapach – powiedział szorstko. – Już kiedyś poczułem to na jednym z artefaktów, którymi przyszło nam się zajmować. Ale nie wiem, co to może być.

Rufus musiał to po prostu zaakceptować. Dotarli do drzwi dziesiątej sali sądowej, które prowadziły na galerię i weszli do środka.

Pomieszczenie było puste i tak ciche, że echa ich kroków brzmiały, jakby było ich tu przynajmniej kilkudziesięciu. Rufus zamknął za sobą drzwi, wciąż spięty. Informacje Flinta sugerowały, że dziesiąta sala sądowa została celowo osłonięta przeciw magii Kamienia – jeden z ministrów dopilnował tego już lata temu, żeby Wizengamot miał miejsce, w którym może podejmować prawdziwie bezstronne decyzje, bez ewentualnych wpływów Departamentu Tajemnic. Rufusowi chciało się śmiać na myśl, jakoby Wizengamot miałby kiedykolwiek, w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach, bez względu na zewnętrzne wpływy, zachować bezstronność, ale był naprawdę wdzięczny, że istniało jakieś miejsce, w którym można było porozmawiać bez obaw, że podsłuchają ich niewymowni.

Był również posępny, że w ogóle przyszło im z niego skorzystać. Po raz kolejny rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu ludzi z Departamentu Tajemnic, tak bardzo był przekonany, że ich tu spotkają. Nikt i nic nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Pomieszczenie pozostało puste, a odkąd przestali chodzić, najgłośniejszy dźwięk wydawał z siebie Flint, najwyraźniej wciąż wąchający powietrze.

Rufus spojrzał na rozległą salę rozpraw, w której stało pojedyncze krzesło, na którym swego czasu siedział minister Knot, Severus Snape, Harry i rodzice Harry'ego. Pokręcił głową. Zastanawiał się, czy i jemu przyjdzie kiedyś na nim usiąść. Prawdopodobnie, jeśli Amelia Bones przejmie jego posadę ministra.

Ale sprawy posunęły się za daleko. Musiał podjąć się tego ryzyka, nawet jeśli przy okazji zginie, albo w rezultacie zostanie zwolniony ze stanowiska – a podejrzewał, że tak to się właśnie skończy.

Odwrócił się do swoich ludzi.

– Dołączy do nas jeszcze Gryzelda Marchbanks i mam nadzieję, że przyprowadzi ze sobą dość ludzi, by wyrównać nasze braki – powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę, po czym spojrzał na Percy'ego i dwóch aurorów, których przyprowadził tu ze sobą. – Flint, potem poproszę o przysięgę ciebie i twoich towarzyszy, o ile jesteś pewien, że można im ufać i takową złożą.

– Złożą – powiedział Flint. Jeden z odzianych w zielone płaszcze czarodziejów kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu. Rufus musiał to zaakceptować, bo w tej chwili przede wszystkim potrzebowali jak największej liczby ludzi.

Odwrócił się do Percy'ego, który patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami.

– Potrzebuję otrzymać od ciebie przysięgę wieczystą, Percy – powiedział mu cicho, zwracając się do niego po imieniu, żeby choć to, jeśli nie same słowa, zmusiły go do skupienia się. – To, czego się tutaj dopuścimy, nie może opuścić tego pokoju. Będę od ciebie potrzebował, żebyś rozpowiedział całe mnóstwo bardzo niebezpiecznych kłamstw, których zadaniem będzie wyłącznie utrzymywanie tego wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Czy jesteś w stanie to dla mnie zrobić?

Percy patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nie równie szeroko, Rufus zauważył, co oczy jednego z aurorów, których sprowadził z góry. Pokręcił głową, ale nie w zaprzeczeniu.

– Nie rozumiem, ministrze. Co tu się dzieje?

– Inwokacja tradycji, na którą nikt się nie będzie spodziewał, że się powołam – powiedział Rufus, świadom że uśmiech, który pojawił mu się w tym momencie na twarzy, był wyjątkowo wredny – ponieważ nie mam po swojej stronie dość ludzi. Ale tak naprawdę potrzeba mi tylko _ciał._ Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, weźmie w tym udział siedemnastu ludzi – jedna trzecia Wizengamotu, plus minister. Tylko tego nam potrzeba. A potem, oczywiście, będziemy musieli uzgodnić naszą wersję wydarzeń.

Percy przełknął ślinę, a kliknięcie, jakie odezwało się w jego gardle, odbiło się echem od ścian.

– Przysięgi wieczyste zabijają, jak się je złamie – wyszeptał.

– Owszem. – Rufus nie odrywał wzroku od jego twarzy.

Percy patrzył mu w oczy, jakby go pierwszy raz widział. Rufus nie odwrócił wzroku. Był niemal przekonany, że Percy był przede wszystkim lojalny wobec niego, nie swojej rodziny, ministerstwa, czy programu aurorskiego, ale zawsze mógł się pomylić i to właśnie mogła być chwila, w której by się o tym przekonał.

– A co się stanie, jeśli odmówię? – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Percy.

– Zostaniesz _zobliviatowany_ – powiedział Rufus. Upewnił się, że Percy usłyszał w jego głosie żal, ale również i nieugiętą stal. – Nie możemy ryzykować, że wydałbyś naszą tajemnicę, gdyby ktoś cię przesłuchał pod Veritaserum.

Na czole Percy'ego pojawił się pot. Rufus nie poruszył się, nie wzdrygnął, nie zamrugał. Mógłby rzucić na Percy'ego zmodyfikowaną wersję _Imperio_ i zmusić go do posłuszeństwa, ale nie chciał. Istniały pewne standardy, których po prostu się nie łamało, bez względu na to, jak nisko nie planowało się upaść.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że jak już będzie po wszystkim, to przysięga wieczysta nie będzie aż tak bardzo różniła się od klątwy Imperiusa. Rufus odsunął od siebie tę myśl. O ile to zdecydowanie była prawda, to jednak ważniejszy w tej chwili był fakt, że nie mógł teraz się z nią mierzyć.

Percy zdał test. Odetchnął nosem i kiwnął głową. Jego twarz była blada niczym sól pośród tych wszystkich, czerwonych, weasleyowskich włosów.

– Niech będzie, proszę pana. – Uklęknął.

Rufus uklęknął przed nim i wyciągnął rękę. Obejrzał się na Flinta.

– Możesz być naszym gwarantem?

– Oczywiście, z przyjemnością. – Flint zrobił krok w ich kierunku i wycelował różdżką w ich złączone dłonie. Rufus pochwycił spojrzenie Percy'ego takim wzrokiem, który nie pozwalał żadnemu z nich na mrugnięcie.

– Czy przysięgasz, że utrzymasz w tajemnicy wszystko, co tu dzisiaj zobaczysz? – zapytał Rufus.

Percy ponownie przełknął ślinę.

– Tak – powiedział. Flint kiwnął głową, a z jego różdżki wystrzelił wąski strumień płomieni, który otoczył ich ręce. Rufus poczuł lekkie łaskotanie na skórze, przypominając sobie pewną noc, szesnaście lat temu, kiedy sam złożył przysięgę wieczystą, której do dziś żałował.

Pokręcił głową. _Pierwsza Wojna już za nami._

– Czy przysięgasz, że będziesz rozpowiadał kłamstwa, o których rozpowszechnienie cię poprosimy, nawet członkom swojej rodziny i innym ludziom, którym bezwzględnie ufasz?

– Tak. – Tym razem głos Percy'ego był nieco silniejszy. Płomienie znowu się poruszyły i teraz ich nadgarstki wyglądały, jakby były spętane węzłem. Kiedy Rufus zadawał trzecie i ostatnie pytanie, przeniósł wzrok na te więzi.

– Czy przysięgasz, że pozostaniesz lojalny wobec wszystkich, których tu spotkasz, bez względu na to, kim by się nie okazali, albo o co by cię nie poprosili?

Percy podskoczył. Nie znał, oczywiście, większości obecnych tu ludzi i nie wiedział, czego mogliby chcieć. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył Rufusowi w oczy, pytając bez słów, czy naprawdę ma zaufać kompletnym nieznajomym, ale wreszcie pochylił głowę. Dotarł już tak daleko, mówiły jego zwieszone ramiona. Równie dobrze można zrobić i to.

– Tak – powiedział miękko.

Ogniste obręcze zacisnęły się i wsiąknęły w ich skórę. Rufus syknął i wstał. Trzymał rękę Percy'ego o chwilę dłużej, niż to było konieczne i miał nadzieję, że ścisnął dość mocno, by pozostawić po sobie ślad na mięśniach i kościach. Tylko to mu pozostało, w końcu nie mógł przeprosić, albo powiedzieć, że pewnego dnia, jeśli tylko Percy wykaże się wystarczającą cierpliwością, będą mogli złamać tę przysięgę. To nie była prawda. Potrzebowali przysięgi, która utrzyma się bez względu na wszystko i Rufus nie śmiał poprosić o żadną słabszą od wieczystej.

Kiedy obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na parę aurorów, których przyprowadził tu ze sobą, przyszło mu do głowy, że wcale nie splatają tu historii. Splatają kłamstwa, ale to właśnie te kłamstwa przejdą do historii, nie prawda. Prawda zostanie zapieczętowana na językach, które zabiorą ją ze sobą do grobu.

Pierwsza aurorka, kobieta o imieniu Hope, przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Następnie uklękła i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Rufus powtórzył z nią te same przysięgi i zobaczył, że wpatrzone w niego oczy miały mniej zaufania od tego, które zobaczył u Percy'ego. Zamiast tego pojawiło się w nich coś głębszego. Miał wrażenie, że rozumiała, do czego tu zaraz dojdzie, prawdopodobnie lepiej od Percy'ego.

Potem przyszła kolej na drugiego aurora, młodego człowieka o imieniu Fryderyk, który dopiero co skończył szkolenie. Zająknął się, odwracał wzrok, mamrotał i rumienił się, ale ostatecznie również uklęknął. Rufus poczuł, jak osiada w nim pewien spokój, kiedy zostały wymówione ostatnie słowa przysięgi. Teraz przyszła kolej na niego, Flinta i ludzi, których przyprowadził ze sobą.

– Przysięga to dobry pomysł – odezwał się nagle za nimi głos Gryzeldy Marchbanks. – Ale moi sojusznicy wzmocnią ją własną magią, ponieważ nie wiemy, czy niewymowni nie znaleźli już czasem sposobu na ominięcie wymogów przysięgi wieczystej.

Rufus obejrzał się. Zobaczył Gryzeldę, która przyprowadziła ze sobą konieczną liczbę osób, dzięki czemu po ukończeniu tego spotkania będą mogli przynajmniej szczerze powiedzieć, że było ich siedemnastu.

Rufusowi wydawało się jednak, że przyprowadzi ze sobą ludzi, nie gobliny.

* * *

Hawthorn przycisnęła dłoń do drzwi, póki nie uchyliły się lekko. Zajrzała przez nie. Nikt nie śmiał przeszkadzać Harry'emu, ale też nikt poza nią nie był równie bliskim sojusznikiem, który mógłby poruszać się bezszelestnie i któremu Harry może nawet pozwolić się rozproszyć.

Zobaczyła, jak upuszcza ostatnie szczypty rozgniecionego liścia do eliksiru, który zalśnił w kolbie przed nim. Następnie zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę. Hawthorn poczuła tę samą zmarszczkę w powietrzu co wcześniej, kiedy Harry przekazał magię wilkom Pustułki. Tym razem została wchłonięta przez ciecz. Eliksir zadrżał, po czym nabrał srebrnego koloru. Hawthorn wzdrygnęła się wbrew sobie.

Harry obejrzał się i spojrzał na nią; możliwe, że wzdrygnięcie sprawiło, że uchyliła nieco szerzej drzwi.

– Hawthorn – powiedział. – Wejdź, proszę. – Wbił w srebrną ciecz ostateczne, zamyślone spojrzenie, po czym usiadł na krześle za stołem, na którym warzył eliksir. To były jedyne meble w tym pokoju. – Czy coś się stało?

Hawthorn pokręciła głową, po czym wyjęła różdżkę i transmutowała kłaczek kurzu w krzesło, upominając się, żeby je przed wyjściem zniknąć. Pokoje w Leśnej Twierdzy były na tyle wąskie, że dodatkowe meble po prostu wchodziły w drogę.

– Nie, Harry. Po prostu... – Znowu urwała. Zgłosiła się do tego właśnie dlatego, że wydawało jej się, że znajdzie odpowiednie słowa w chwili, w której nie udałoby się to nikomu innemu. Teraz, jak już tu była, doszła do wniosku, że Tonks miała rację. To, co chciała powiedzieć, brzmiało wyjątkowo głupio.

– Czy wszystko w porządku, pani Parkinson?

Nie chciała tego w nim wywoływać, nie chciała, żeby uciekał się do formalności. Być może najlepiej byłoby właśnie utrzymać wszystko w nieformalnym tonie. W chwili, w której Harry’ego traktowano jak Lorda, to odpowiadał jak służący. Kiedy traktowano go jak człowieka, starał się ukryć.

– Nie do końca, Harry – powiedziała. – Zmartwiło mnie to popołudnie. Jak nas wszystkich.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Wiem, że George jest nieco pyskaty, proszę pani, ale nie sądzę, żeby wszystkie nowe wilkołaki podzielały jego punkt widzenia. Większość zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może wrócić do domów, póki ministerstwo na nich poluje. Kilku ochrzaniało go, jak tylko skończył krzyczeć. Jasne, _George_ nie znosi bycia wilkołakiem, ale niektórzy z pozostałych już zdążyli to zaakceptować, a przynajmniej tak im się wydaje. No i wiedzą, że w tej chwili nie mają specjalnego wyjścia, muszą dopasować się do sytuacji w dolinie. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli martwić się o to, czy wilkołaki z departamentu nie zwrócą się czasem przeciw nam w bitwie. Chyba, że ministerstwo zacznie nagle oferować schronienie i bezpieczeństwo wszystkim ofiarom Lokiego, no to wtedy to już tak.

– Nie to nas zmartwiło – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Oskarżył cię o to, że nie zabiłeś Lokiego przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

Harry jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi.

– Wiem, proszę pani. Byłem tam.

– A ty zareagowałeś gniewem, jak to zrobiłby każdy, obrzucany niesprawiedliwymi oskarżeniami – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Po czym zamknąłeś oczy i twoja magia nagle przestała się wznosić, a twoja złość zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej nie było.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział Harry. – Odłożyłem ją.

Właśnie tej odpowiedzi najbardziej się obawiała. Severus Snape wysłał do niej sowę, jak tylko rozeszły się wieści o areszcie rodziców Harry'ego i załączył kopie wspomnień treningu Harry'ego, które wyciągnął z Dumbledore'a. Hawthorn wiedziała o pudełku, czy o klatce, które w pewnym momencie przechowywały ogromne ilości emocji Harry'ego i zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak kluczowym było nie pozwolenie mu na zbudowanie kolejnych takich pojemników. W najlepszym przypadku byłaby to dla niego po prostu pokusa do odkłania na bok emocji nawet, kiedy nie było takiej potrzeby. W najgorszym stałoby się dla niego stałą słabością, która prędzej czy później znowu się przełamie i dokona kolejnych, psychicznych zniszczeń.

Sięgnęła przed siebie i złapała go za rękę.

– Gdzie ją odłożyłeś? – zapytała.

Harry spróbował się od niej odsunąć, ale zdołał tylko zrobić to na odległość ramienia. Hawthorn zobaczyła, jak jego oczy znowu się zmieniają i ta nagła emocja zniknęła, a Harry usiadł z powrotem na krześle, jakby nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, czemu w ogóle miałby chcieć się od niej odsunąć. Samo to przeraziło Hawthorn bardziej od czegokolwiek innego, ale też upewniło ją, że dobrze zrobiła, przychodząc tutaj.

– W basenach oklumencyjnych – powiedział. – Tak, jak nauczyłem się tego od profesora Snape'a.

Hawthorn odetchnęła głęboko, patrząc mu w oczy. Harry po prostu spojrzał na nią z uprzejmym niezrozumieniem.

– Harry – powiedziała Hawthorn – martwisz nas, kiedy tak szybko pozbywasz się swojego gniewu. Jeśli spróbujesz powstrzymać zbyt dużo, w końcu tama się przełamie – możliwe nawet, że dojdzie do tego w samym środku walki, kto wie? A wtedy skrzywdzisz nie tylko swoich wrogów, ale też drogich ci ludzi.

– Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie – powiedział Harry z tą samą pewnością siebie, z jaką cisnął magią w twarz ministerstwa.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytała Hawthorn.

– Bo właśnie dlatego ją kontroluję – powiedział Harry. – Żebym przypadkiem nie zaczął krzyczeć na kogoś w niewłaściwym momencie, albo zdenerwował kogoś własną furią, kiedy do leczenia potrzebują spokoju.

Hawthorn zawahała się, zastanawiając, czy w ogóle powinna mu powiedzieć o reszcie, ale uznała, że musi do tego dojść. Inaczej wszystko go zaskoczy. Inni ludzie wyglądali tego w jego imieniu, ale nie mieli wilkołaczego nosa, a jego własna wataha była tak na nim skupiona, że ignorowała poczynania innych wilkołaków.

– Wydaje mi się, że Pustułka i jej wilki potrzebują tego gniewu – powiedziała. – Podobnie jak inne stada, jak te którym pomogłam w ucieczce, a które zostały zaatakowane z znienacka i teraz są wściekłe i przerażone. Potrzebują się przekonać, że poważnie podchodzisz do tego zagrożenia. Przybyły tutaj i spotkały się ze ścianą spokoju, Harry, twoją chłodną determinacją. Wolałyby zobaczyć od ciebie nieco więcej ognia, bo to by ich uspokoiło, że nie spróbujesz zawierać kompromisów za cenę ich żyć.

Po raz kolejny przez twarz Harry'ego przemknął cień, którzy zniknął między jednym mrugnięciem a drugim.

– Robię co w mojej mocy – powiedział i kiwnął głową w kierunku srebrnego eliksiru na stole. – Wydaje mi się, że to pierwsza część leku na likantropię

Hawthorn zagapiła się.

– Co. – Czuła w sobie tak wiele czystego zdumienia, że nie była w stanie zrobić z tego pytania.

– Tak mi się wydaje – ciągnął z entuzjazmem Harry, przyglądając się eliksirowi. – Problem w tym, że eliksir musiałby zostać wykonany przez osobę obarczoną klątwą. To oznacza, na przykład, że sama musiałabyś stworzyć eliksir, który zniszczy twojego wilka. Uwarzony przeze mnie w żaden sposób ci się nie przyda.

– Mogłabym to zrobić – wyszeptała Hawthorn. – Jeśli... jeśli to prawda, Harry, to czemu nikt wcześniej tego nie odkrył?

Harry spojrzał na nią ze smutnym uśmiechem.

– Ponieważ to jest również trucizna, która ma sześćdziesiąt procent szans na zabicie likantropa – powiedział. – Jednym z głównych składników jest srebro, sam eliksir najwyraźniej też zmienia się w coś srebrzystego. To nie szkodzi większości innych klątw, ale jest śmiertelne dla wilkołaków. – Zadrżał. – W dodatku wymaga poświęcenia magii z własnej woli. Bez względu na to, czy eliksir wyjdzie, czy nie, to ta magia zniknie z ciebie na zawsze.

– Mogłabym to zrobić. – Hawthorn odkryła, że nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od eliksiru. – Przekształciłam część swojej magii w kamień, który widnieje na pierścieniu twojego partnera. Wiem, jak ją od siebie oddzielić, jak ją poświęcić z własnej woli.

– To nie zadziała – powiedział cicho Harry. – Tego rodzaju poświęcenie wsuwa magię do solidnego przedmiotu, albo _przekształca_ ją w przedmiot, jak ten kamień na pierścieniu Dracona. A eliksir jest cieczą. – Zawahał się, po czym ciągnął dalej. – W dodatku czarodzieje zwykle poświęcają coś z własnej woli, ponieważ mają nadzieję, że w zamian zyskają coś, na czym im znacznie bardziej zależy. Wiedziałaś, na przykład, że po otrzymaniu pierścienia, Draco będzie miał u ciebie dług.

Hawthorn kiwnęła głową.

– Tylko część poświęconej magii trafi do eliksiru – przyznał Harry. – Bardzo niewielka część. Reszta po prostu się marnuje, ucieka z oparami. Niewielu czarownic, czy czarodziejów zdołałoby się zmusić do poświęcenia magii, co by ich stale osłabiło, w zamian za tak niewielką nagrodę. A bez woli, rzecz jasna, nie będzie dobrowolnego poświęcenia.

Hawthorn poprawiła się niespokojnie na miejscu, starając oderwać wzrok od eliksiru. Nie była w stanie. Srebrny blask zdawał się tylko być coraz bardziej zachęcający, mimo że wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy.

– Chyba zniosłabym tę stratę – powiedziała.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Może i istnieją czarodzieje, którym nie przeszkadzają wszystkie te kryteria i zdołaliby go wykonać – powiedział. – Ale sam przepis był niezwykle ciężki do znalezienia, a zdolność do zebrania magii i przekazania jej eliksirowi jest jeszcze cięższa do opanowania – no i, oczywiście, to oznacza też, że eliksir nie podziała na wilkołaki, które urodziły się jako mugole – do tego jeszcze należy wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że zawarta w nim trucizna zabije większość ochotników skłonnych do spróbowania jej. – Jego usta drgnęły w uśmiechu, który Hawthorn może i uznałaby za zgorzkniały, ale obecnie była tak pochłonięta swoją fascynacją eliksirem, że nie zdołała się dostatecznie skupić. – Przynajmniej klątwa wilkołacza pozwala im _żyć._

– Po co go zrobiłeś, skoro wiedziałeś, że nie zadziała, skoro nie jesteś wilkołakiem? – zapytała cicho Hawthorn.

– Bo chciałem się przekonać, czy _w ogóle_ da się go zrobić. – Harry potarł się po czole. – Jestem _absorbere_ , więc mogę odzyskać magię, którą wrzuciłem do eliksiru. Ta sama moc pozwala mi na przekazanie mocy cieczy; dla mnie to po prostu kwestia otwarcia daru i przelania magii w konkretnym kierunku, bez używania inkantacji. Miałem nadzieję znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby każdy mógł zaoferować swoją magię eliksirowi, jeśli tylko będzie chciał podjąć się jego wykonania. Ale nie nauczyłem się niczego użytecznego. Następnym razem spróbuję poeksperymentować z przepisem. Podmienię parę składników. Nie sądzę, żeby doprowadziło do to eksplozji wywaru, a może dać mi inny wynik.

Hawthorn pokiwała z roztargnieniem głową. Upomniała się, że przecież ten konkretny eliksir i tak byłby dla niej bezużyteczny. A nawet, gdyby udało jej się uwarzyć go na własną rękę, nie miałaby żadnej gwarancji, że ją wyleczy, zamiast zabić.

Nie była jednak w stanie powstrzymać się przed myślami, co by było, gdyby jednak wywar jej wyszedł i mogłaby go wypić. Co by było, gdyby to jednak nie była trucizna i obudziłaby się znowu jako czystokrwista czarownica? Jak wyglądałoby jej życie?

Nie była w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić i nie wiedziała, czy to dlatego, że już zapomniała, jak być człowiekiem, czy też dlatego, że ostatnimi czasy przytrafiało się jej tak wiele złego, że nie wierzyła w tak nagłą odmianę losu.

Harry przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości, dotykając lekko jej ramienia.

– Obiecuję, pani Parkinson – powiedział łagodnie – jeśli cokolwiek odkryję, jeśli zdołam uwarzyć lek, to od razu panią poinformuję. Ale powinienem czym prędzej zabrać się za kolejną próbę. Niektóre ze składników szybko wietrzeją.

Hawthorn przytaknęła i pozwoliła wygonić się za drzwi. Harry zasługiwał na kompletny spokój w czasie swoich eksperymentów. Kto wie, co może odkryć?

Zatrzymała się na moment w korytarzu, przekonana że miała chyba o czymś porozmawiać z Harrym, ale szybko zalały ją wspaniałe możliwości, jakie oferował ten eliksir, więc potrząsnęła głową i zapomniała o wszystkim innym.

* * *

– Gryzeldo. – Rufus nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od goblinów, zwłaszcza rozrośniętej samicy, która stała obok Starszej Wizengamotu i zdawała się mieć łańcuchy _przeplecione_ z własnymi mięśniami. – Nie... nie wiedziałem, że właśnie tych przyjaciół miałaś na myśli. Chyba, że pojawili się jako świadkowie?

– Pojawili się, żeby uzupełnić siedemnastkę, której potrzebujemy do ukończenia rytuału – powiedziała wprost Gryzelda. – To już nie jest ludzka sprawa, Rufusie. Wiedziałam, że zrobiłbyś się nerwowy, gdybym przyprowadziła wilkołaki, ale w tej chwili zostali zapędzeni tak głęboko do swoich nor, że pewnie i tak nie byłabym w stanie żadnego znaleźć. – Była drobną, starą kobietą, ale kiedy zadarła wysoko w głowę, a jej oczy łypnęły na niego spośród wszystkich zmarszczek, to Rufus poczuł się nagle jak ktoś bardzo, bardzo mały. – Ale gobliny są magicznymi stworzeniami. _Wolnymi_ magicznymi stworzeniami, skłonnymi pomóc mi przez wzgląd na to, że kiedyś im pomogłam i dlatego, że dzięki temu zyskają głos i możliwość tworzenia przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata.

– Wolnymi – powiedział Rufus, ponieważ to właśnie słowo uderzyło go najmocniej, choć prawdopodobnie głównie przez nacisk, jakie nałożyła na nie Gryzelda.

– Tak – powiedziała goblinka. – Już nie jesteśmy twoimi służącymi, ministrze. Nie mamy powodu, by wam dłużej służyć. Po prostu nie chcieliśmy, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o naszej wolności. Czekaliśmy na jak najlepszy moment, by się z tym ogłosić. – Uśmiechnęła się, ukazując paszczę pełną przerażająco ostrych kłów, lśniących równie mocno co wplecione w jej ciało łańcuchy. – Nasza sieć zniknęła już ponad rok temu. Czas najwyższy na nasz ruch.

Rufus odetchnął ciężko i spróbował się nad tym zastanowić. Jasne, bardzo niewiele wiedział o sieciach i jeszcze mniej o starożytnych czarodziejach i czarownicach, którzy ponarzucali je na magiczne stworzenia. Poczucie winy, kłamstwa i przemilczana historia ukryły prawdziwe motywy do takiego stopnia, że kiedy spróbował coś odkryć na ich temat, to ciągle zderzał się ze sprzecznymi ze sobą opiniami przeróżnych historyków, twierdzących że sieci były konieczne przez coś, co zrobili przeciwnicy obecnie rządzącej partii.

– Czy to oznacza – zapytał wreszcie – że nie będziecie już dłużej służyli w Gringotcie?

– Nie służyliśmy od czasu pozbycia się sieci – powiedziała goblinka. – Jestem _hanarz_ , przewodzę moim ludziom. Nasza magia nie jest już spętana, więc mogła do nas powrócić. Pozostaliśmy w waszym banku. Ale jeśli nie pozwolicie nam teraz na wzięcie udziału w tym rytuale, to wycofamy się ze wszystkiego.

Rufus spróbował wyobrazić sobie krach ekonomii, jaki by wówczas nastąpił i nie był w stanie. Paraliż i straty nie uderzyłyby tylko brytyjski, czarodziejski świat, ale też wszystkie społeczności, które były z nimi w jakiś sposób finansowo związane. A tylko gobliny wiedziały, jak otworzyć większość skarbców, jak ominąć pułapki, jak wiele knutów było na każdym koncie.

_Mogliby zrobić z nas swoich zakładników,_ pomyślał. _Podejrzewam, że odczekali tak długo, żeby pokazać nam jak poważnie do tego podchodzą, po czym ustawili się w sytuacji, w której nie będziemy w stanie im odmówić._

Nie miał wyjścia, dosłownie, i to nie tylko dlatego, że potrzebował do tego siedemnastu osób. Tradycyjnie całkowite przekazanie władzy nad ministerstwem w ręce ministra musiało zostać dokonane przez siedemnastu ludzi, jedną trzecią Wizengamotu, w pomieszczeniu, w którym Wizengamot spotykał się najczęściej. To pozwalało na skorzystanie ze starego rytuału i wprowadzenie w ruch kół, które, jak Rufus miał nadzieję, będą go strzegły przed niewymownymi na tyle długo, by większe zmiany miały szansę zapuścić korzenie.

Nie ośmielił się tego wcześniej podjąć, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak mógłby przekonać do tego pomysłu szesnastu członków Wizengamotu, w dodatku miał nadzieję, że zdoła cokolwiek załatwić bez wprowadzania, tak na dobrą sprawę, dyktatury. Ale potem przyjrzał się uważniej słowom, jakich użyto w starych dokumentach i odkrył, że wspomniano tylko o siedemnastu osobach, jednej trzeciej _członków_ Wizengamotu. „Jedna trzecia Wizengamotu” tak naprawdę wcale nie musiała być obecna. Potrzebował siedemnastu ciał i sposobu na upewnienie się, że ludzie, którzy wezmą w tym udział, nie wydadzą go w jakiś sposób, a potem jeszcze będzie musiał zlokalizować szesnastu członków Wizengamotu – no, teraz piętnastu, skoro Gryzelda jednak się do nich przyłączyła – żeby ich _zobliviatować_ i przekonać, że faktycznie tak zagłosowali. Porwanie członków Wizengamotu i przyprowadzenie ich na siłę do dziesiątej sali rozpraw byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, za długo by trwało i prawdopodobnie ściągnęłoby na nich uwagę niewymownych – w dodatku nie było żadnej gwarancji, że się na cokolwiek zgodzą.

Gobliny są na to gotowe, o ile Rufus zgodzi się na coś innego. Zaczął podejrzewać, że potrzebowały go równie mocno, co on ich. Skoro nie zadeklarowały otwartej wojny, to najwyraźniej im na niej nie zależy.

Przyglądał się _hanarz_ i stojącej niewzruszenie obok niej Gryzeldzie Marchbanks i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że one już zawczasu domyśliły się tego wszystkiego. Teraz po prostu czekały, aż je dogoni.

Zrobił to więc.

– Czy twoi ludzie są gotowi złożyć przysięgę wieczystą? – zapytał _hanarz_ , ledwie powstrzymując się od zapytania Marchbanks, czy gobliny są na to gotowe. Musiał traktować ich jak równych sobie, co oznaczało, że rozmowa w ich imieniu z człowiekiem nie sprawdziłaby się.

– Owszem – powiedziała _hanarz._

Rufus kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się do czarodziejów, których przyprowadził Flint.

– Muszę was poprosić, żebyście zdjęli swoje kaptury – powiedział. – Chcę zobaczyć, komu będę przysięgał, zanim się na to zdecyduję.

Tak zrobili i Rufus został zszokowany już drugi raz tej nocy. Zaskoczenie nie nadeszło od czarownicy, która stała po prawej stronie Flinta, nieznanej Rufusowi kobiety o surowej twarzy, która prawdopodobnie pracowała w Departamencie Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń.

Nadeszło za to od czarodzieja po lewej stronie Flinta. Wysoki i blady, spojrzał ministrowi w oczy z chłodem i opanowaniem – Lucjusz Malfoy.

* * *

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się bulgoczącemu eliksirowi. Po dodaniu szczypty żywokostu powinna zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko bulgotać. Zastanowił się, czy nie popełnił gdzieś błędu w przepisie, więc odwrócił się i sięgnął po książkę.

Dzięki temu jego oczy nie były wycelowane w eliksir w chwili eksplozji. Harry poczuł, jak w plecy uderza mu zimna, lepka maź, która momentalnie przesiąknęła mu szatę i koszulę i przez krótką chwilę była niemal kojąca, po czym zaczęła wściekle piec.

Harry wcisnął ból do basenu oklumencyjnego i opadł na podłogę, zwinnie wyskakując z ciuchów. Wraz z nimi opadła znaczna część eliksiru, ale nie wszystko. Harry usłyszał wydane przez siebie zirytowane mruknięcie, ale rozbrzmiało jakby gdzieś z oddali, jakby to wszystko przytrafiło się komuś innemu. Przetoczył się jeszcze raz i jeszcze, a potem zaczął potrząsać głową, kiedy i ona zaczęła go piec, aż w końcu uznał, że bez wody to się chyba jednak nie obejdzie.

Stworzył nad sobą kilka litrów i pozwolił im opaść z ogromnym pluskiem. Ukoiło to pieczenie pod włosami i na barkach, czy większości pleców. Część jednak wciąż bolała, zupełnie jakby eliksir był jakimś kwasem, który zaczął wżerać mu się pod skórę. Harry wstał, obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że zmyte z górnej części ciała połacie eliksiru wybrzuszyły się w okolicach krzyża, uczepiając mocno pleców i powoli sunąc w kierunku kręgosłupa.

Wówczas otworzyły się drzwi – no, to łagodne słowo na określenie tego, co się stało, bo drzwi zostały wyważone z taką siłą, że niemal wypadły z zawiasów – i do środka wszedł Snape.

Harry zagapił się na niego, ponieważ tak bardzo się tego nie spodziewał, że teraz kompletnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ani jak zareagować.

Snape zerknął na eliksir, pociągnął nosem, skrzywił się, po czym złapał za garść liści żywokostu, które wciąż leżały na stole, stojącym po przeciwnej stronie pokoju.

– Źródło bólu leczy ból – pouczył go, podchodząc i przyciskając liście do srebrnych kropli na plecach Harry'ego. Harry westchnął głośno i zamknął oczy; poczucie stawania w płomieniach ustało, zupełnie jakby eliksir i liście kompletnie przestały istnieć po zetknięciu ze sobą. – A przynajmniej w sytuacji, kiedy pracuje się z włosiem demimoza i sproszkowanym rogiem dwurożca. Bo to właśnie robiłeś, prawda?

Harry ponownie westchnął i zerknął na Snape'a, starając się poczuć cokolwiek poza czystym zaskoczeniem.

– Co pan tu robi?

– Ratuję cię – powiedział szorstko Snape, po czym upuścił na podłogę coś, co wyglądało jak dymiąca szczypta żywokostu. – Strzegę cię. – Złapał za podbródek Harry'ego i podniósł mu głowę do góry, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Harry, wciąż oszołomiony, pozwolił mu na to i w chwilę potem na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się bardzo niepokojący grymas. – Coś ty sobie robił oklumencją? – zapytał, wolną ręką potrząsając Harrym za ramię. – Dobrze, że nie pojawiłem się później. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek poza mną rozpoznał te symptomy.

– Powstrzymywałem gniew i przepuszczałem współczucie, sympatię i determinację, co pozwoliło mi pracować i oferować ludziom wszystko, czego ode mnie potrzebowali. – Harry potarł ręką oczy. Zawsze łzawiły mu po legilimencji. – Czy nie powinien pan być w szkole i dochodzić do siebie?

– Joseph zgodził się, że czuję się wystarczająco dobrze, by przybyć do Leśnej Twierdzy. – Snape podniósł poplamione szaty i koszulę Harry'ego, po czym machnął na nie różdżką. Większość eliksiru zniknęła. Po chwili namysłu Snape oddał Harry'emu wyłącznie koszulę. – Szaty już nie da się naprawić – wyjaśnił oschle. – A ty powinieneś już wiedzieć, że powstrzymywanie emocji jest niebezpieczne, Harry.

Harry poczuł, jak narasta w nim złość, ale automatycznie ją złapał i w czasie nakładania koszuli zdołał wygładzić powierzchnię basenu oklumencyjnego, upominając się, że może Snape czuje się na siłach, żeby tu przyjechać, ale przecież wciąż może być w trakcie leczenia.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział chłodno.

– Czy nikt o tym z tobą nie rozmawiał? – zapytał wyzywająco Snape.

– Próbowali – mruknął Harry, zastanawiając się, czemu czuje się jak nadąsane dziecko. Przecież to był _Snape._ Wiedział już, jak sobie z nim radzić. Rozciągnął zrozumienie i współczucie tak szeroko, jak tylko był w stanie, wciąż mając na uwadze to, że Snape może wymagać od niego zdystansowania się. Nie różniło się to szczególnie od jego innych relacji z ludźmi, z tym, że kochał Snape'a i Snape był bardziej uszkodzony od innych ludzi. Dlatego też nie miał teraz prawa traktować go znowu jak dziecka, jakby wciąż był opiekunem Harry'ego, a nie osobą, której potrzeba opieki.

– I domyślam się, że odwróciłeś ich uwagę. – Snape po raz kolejny złapał Harry'ego za podbródek i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Koniec tego dobrego. Jestem tu teraz i nie dam ci się tak łatwo rozproszyć.

Harry poczuł, jak dyskomfort zaczyna zwijać mu się w żołądku niczym ogromny robal. _Były_ takie czasy, kiedy ufał Snape'owi w tych sprawach, ale to się przecież zmieniło i czemu niby miałoby się odmieniać? Snape wciąż się w pełni nie wyleczył. A jeśli Harry zniszczy swoje bariery oklumencyjne, to może zacząć wrzeszczeć na ludzi, którzy wcale sobie na to nie zasłużyli.

_Niektórzy by to woleli._

_Ale inni nie,_ zauważył Harry, korzystając ze swojej bardziej racjonalnej strony, po czym ponownie odsunął się od tych myśli.

Snape nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego. Harry spojrzał na niego ostrożnie. Zarówno nowy Snape, jak i ten stary, już zaczęliby na niego warczeć – nowy za to, że Harry go zdenerwował, kiedy sam znajduje się pośród własnego bólu, a stary za znalezienie się w niebezpieczeństwie zarówno poprzez ograniczanie sobie dostępu do emocji, jak i wrzucanie żywokostu do niestabilnego wywaru. Ten Snape po prostu kiwnął głową.

– Będziemy musieli nad tym popracować, oczywiście – powiedział.

– Powinien pan być w Hogwarcie – spróbował znowu Harry. _Nawet, gdybym teraz potrzebował opiekuna, to nie sądzę, żeby Snape był w stanie wrócić do tej roli. A ja nie jestem w stanie pozwolić sobie na ponowne zaufanie mu tylko po to, żeby po raz kolejny to zniszczył, nie w chwili, w której tak wiele osób na mnie_ polega _, po prostu_ nie mogę. – Powinien pan podejmować się lżejszych wyzwań, skoro uważa pan się za dostatecznie wyleczonego. Proponuję zacząć od przeprowadzenia do końca choć jednej lekcji eliksirów i nawiązania faktycznej rozmowy z choć jednym uczniem.

Zauważył lekkie drgnięcie powiek Snape'a i domyślił się, że to zabolało. Ale reakcją było tylko kolejne kiwnięcie głową.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że po tak nagłym powrocie do twojego życia zostanę powitany z otwartymi ramionami, Harry. Naprawdę miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem. Popracuję nad tym.

– Słuchaj no – powiedział desperacko Harry. – Proszę pana. _Proszę_ pana. Nie mogę... nie ufam już panu tak, jak kiedyś. Ufam, że wyleczy się pan we własnym czasie i że zwykle będzie pan wiedział, co dla pana najlepsze. Ufam Josephowi, że pana ochroni. Ale nie wiem, do czego pan może być zdolny w dolinie pełnej wilkołaków i nie wiem, czy mogę panu zaufać, że pan się... zajmie mną w sensie, w jakim pan najwyraźniej tego chce. – Słowa te miały zakłopotany wydźwięk, jak tylko opuściły jego usta, a on sam poczuł, jak rumieniec stopniowo wpełza mu na policzki. Harry pochwycił wstyd i zdusił go pod powierzchnią basenu oklumencyjnego, żeby móc stawić czoła Snape'owi z dorosłym spokojem. Jąkanie się i rumienienie jak nastolatek tylko przekonają Snape'a do tego, że jednak potrzebuje opieki. – Proszę pana. Jeśli pan tu zostanie, to oczywiście, znajdziemy panu coś do roboty, ale to nie będzie rola mojego opiekuna.

– Oczywiście, że nią będzie – powiedział Snape.

Harry zagapił się na niego. _Merlinie, naprawdę chcę mu zaufać, ale jakżebym śmiał?_

– A w międzyczasie – dodał Snape, nie zmieniając nawet miny – powinieneś się wykąpać. Szybkie zaklęcie nawadniające nie zmyje z ciebie resztek eliksiru równie dobrze, co porządny prysznic.

Harry pokiwał głową. To przynajmniej miało sens. Odwrócił się, wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył do łazienki, przez cały czas czując na plecach spojrzenie Snape'a.

Czuł walczące ze sobą emocje, zbyt potężne, żeby od razu schować je do basenu oklumencyjnego. Jedną była przerażona troska. Snape nie powinien przebywać pośród ludzi, którzy mogą go zdenerwować. Jego bariery były zbyt delikatne. Joseph może uważać, że Snape wystarczająco się zaleczył, ale przecież jego terapia odbywała się w odizolowanym pomieszczeniu. Kto wie, jak będzie zachowywał się w tłumie? Kto wie, jak wiele szkód może wyrządzić, choćby samemu sobie?

Ale drugą emocją było zdesperowane pragnienie zaufania Snape'owi tak, jak Snape uważał, że Harry jest w stanie. Harry tak strasznie chciał mieć przy sobie _kogokolwiek_ , kto nie wymagałby jego ciągłej troski, kto nie przejąłby się jego wybuchami, na kim mógłby polegać.

Ich szamotanina bolała, ale Harry przyjął do wiadomości, że większość emocji już tak miała. Zaczeka, aż ich pasja zelżeje i wetknie je do basenów. A potem jego chęć zaufania Snape'owi nie będzie już miała znaczenia, bo wciąż będzie w stanie racjonalnie reagować i myśleć.

* * *

– Ty – powiedział Rufus.

Malfoy tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. Rufus uważał, że ten uśmiech był bez wyrazu, chłodny i obojętny jak zimowe niebo.

– Ja – zgodził się. – Złożę przysięgę wieczystą, ministrze, i wezmę udział w rytuale. Tak jak zapowiedziałem. Podjąłem decyzję.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał wyzywająco Rufus. Zorientował się, że celuje w Malfoya różdżką, a zarówno kobieta, która przybyła z Flintem, jak i gobliny, zaczęły się niepewnie poruszać. Miał to gdzieś. Przecież to był _Malfoy._ Rufusa nigdy tak do końca nie opuściło wspomnienie walki z nim pośród mięsożernego deszczu i od dawna podejrzewał, że Malfoy wtrącał się w sprawy ministerstwa na znacznie głębszym poziomie, niż powinien, czy też że niektórzy ludzie, którzy powinni być lojalni ideałom sprawiedliwości i prawa, byli zamiast tego lojalni pieniądzom Malfoyów. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że ten łajdak był gotów zamoczyć swoje brudne paluchy w czymś równie ryzykownym. Obserwowanie, jak ministerstwo się miota, wykańczając się, po czym obrabowanie jego martwego cielska byłoby bardziej w stylu Malfoya.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądało na to, że ten ruch niemal nie naruszył leżących mu na ramionach, platynowo–blond włosów, czy też jego niewzruszonej postawy.

– Ponieważ sprawy nie potoczyły się po mojej myśli – powiedział. – Ponieważ niektóre obietnice zostały złożone i nie dotrzymane. Ponieważ ci, których uważałem za sojuszników, zwrócili się przeciw mnie na sposoby, których nie przewidziałem.

– Słyszałem, że wyrzekłeś się swojego syna – powiedział Rufus. – Naprawdę uważałeś, że Harry będzie po czymś takim z ciebie zadowolony?

Tylko lekkie drgnięcie tych szarych oczu pokazało, że te słowa wywarły na nim jakikolwiek efekt.

– Nie zajmuj stanowiska w sprawie, o której nie masz pojęcia, Scrimgeour – powiedział. – Jestem gotów. – Przyklęknął i wyciągnął rękę, statecznie, jakby był gotów zmiażdżyć dowolną dłoń. – Chyba że naprawdę chcesz odebrać przysięgę wyłącznie od tych, którzy są gotowi paść ci do stóp jak psy?

Rufus z trudem powstrzymał się przed warknięciem. Uklęknął i złapał za dłoń Malfoya. Malfoy nawet nie spróbował jej uścisnąć. Jego ręka zdawała się być lekka, jakby zrobiona z powietrza.

– Gryzeldo – odezwał się Rufus, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Malfoya. – Czy możesz zostać naszą gwarantką?

Podeszła do nich i Rufus zażądał od niego tych samych warunków, których oczekiwał od Percy'ego i swoich aurorów. Malfoy zaprzysiągł bez wahania, bez marudzenia. Rufusowi wydawało się nawet, że bez mrugnięcia, ale możliwe, że po prostu mrugał wtedy, kiedy Rufus.

Jak tylko skończył, Rufus musiał złożyć własne przysięgi; honor nie pozwoliłby mu na załatwienie tego w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Malfoy poprosił go o przysięgi bez śladu kpiny w głosie, co tylko było jeszcze gorsze. Rufus odsunął się od niego, jak tylko rytuał dobiegł końca, po czym odwrócił się, żeby złapać za rękę Gryzeldę, czując się, jakby trzymał mumię.

Wszyscy, zarówno ludzie jak i gobliny, złożyli taką samą przysięgę, wchodząc tym samym na ścieżkę, z której już nie było odwrotu. Rufus miał wrażenie, kiedy po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po wszystkich zebranych, że to było znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne od zwykłej przysięgi lojalności. Istniały rzeczy na tym świecie, które mogłyby ich _zmusić_ do powiedzenia prawdy, między innymi Veritaserum. Gdyby niewymowni złapali kogoś z tej niewielkiej grupy i zmusili go do wypicia Veritaserum, to byłby ich koniec, ponieważ eliksir zmusiłby ich do powiedzenia prawdy, a przysięga zabiłaby ich, zanim zdołaliby to zrobić.

Oddani. Zmienieni. Zaadaptowani. Twarze, które na niego patrzyły, były zaniepokojone – poza Malfoya, który, jak jakiś wampir, prawdopodobnie nawet teraz nie był w stanie zdobyć się na okazanie większych emocji, i goblinów, w których odczytywaniu Rufus zwyczajnie nie miał wprawy.

Rufus zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, po czym podniósł wysoko różdżkę. Minister musiał rozpocząć ten rytuał.

– Przybywam tu w tej chwili – zaintonował w łacinie. – Przybywam do miejsca, w którym zmienia się świat i przewiduję ciemność przed każdym czarodziejem i czarownicą, jak i śmierć praw, które uważamy za święte. Jestem ministrem magii w Brytanii i proszę, żebyście przekazali mi kontrolę nad ministerstwem, ponieważ tylko ja teraz wiem, jaka ścieżka wyprowadzi nas z tych ciemności.

Zobaczył, jak srebrna mgła wysuwa się z końca jego różdżki i powoli zaczyna nabierać kształtu. Zaczekał, poniekąd ciekawy, bo pomimo całej odczuwanej desperacji i tak chciał się dowiedzieć, jak będzie wyglądała. Dokumenty opisujące rytuał zapowiedziały tylko, że powinien być to zwierzęcy symbol obecnej sytuacji.

Poczuł przelotny szok, kiedy mgła przybrała postać wilka, po czym potrząsnął głową, kiedy wilk zatoczył koło wokół zgromadzonych i usiadł przy nim. _Oczywiście. Powinienem był się domyślić. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, jaki inny miałby być to kształt?_

Następną część rytuału rozpoczęła Gryzelda; uznali, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej, jako że była w tym pomieszczeniu jedynym faktycznym członkiem Wizengamotu.

– Słyszymy cię i słuchamy cię – powiedziała, również w łacinie. – Minister zna ścieżkę pośród ciemności. Minister poprowadzi nas do pokoju, ale tylko jeśli damy mu na to dość mocy. – Spojrzała na wszystkich, zarówno ludzi jak i goblinów, którzy ustawili się w luźnym kręgu. – Jest nas siedemnastu. Stoimy w pokoju, w którym Wizengamot najczęściej spotykał się na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch lat. Czy chcemy przekazać tę moc ministrowi?

– Tak – powiedziała _hanarz_ po angielsku.

Pozostałe gobliny, jeden za drugim powtarzały tę samą odpowiedź, a ich głosy były bardziej chrapliwe i skrzekliwe od czegokolwiek, co mógłby wydać z siebie człowiek. Rufus czuł potęgującą się w pomieszczeniu magię i wyczuwał teraz to, co prawdopodobnie wcześniej czuł Aureliusz Flint, niezwykły, kamienny posmak goblińskiej magii. Departament Flinta prawdopodobnie miał do czynienia z goblińską bronią, czy innymi przedmiotami. Rufusowi coraz ciężej oddychało się pośród tej całej potęgi, która uwięziła go w bloku niewidzialnego marmuru. Srebrny wilk siedział obok niego w bezruchu.

– Tak – powtórzyła Gryzelda i zwróciła się do czarodziejów, jak tylko przebrzmiał jej głos.

– Tak – powiedział Flint.

– Tak – powiedział kobieta, która z nim przyszła.

Malfoy spojrzał Rufusowi w oczy i milczał tak długo, że Rufus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy się nie udusi, zanim ten łajdak nie podejmie decyzji, ale wreszcie pochylił głowę.

– Tak – wymamrotał.

Percy, Hope i Fryderyk niemal chóralnie podali swoje odpowiedzi, jakby z desperacją chcieli mieć już to za sobą. Rufus ich rozumiał. Teraz czuł się, jakby całe jego _ciało_ zmieniło się w kamień, ledwie był w stanie podnieść różdżkę i wymówić następną część rytuału, część która miała zapieczętować jej koniec i poddać jego własną magię surowemu sprawdzianowi – właśnie dlatego, poza brakiem zaufania i pragnieniem niezależności od członków Wizengamotu, tak niewielu ministrów decydowało się na tę szczególną kontrolę ministerstwa. Rufus musiał być szczery w swoim pragnieniu pomocy. Gdyby decydował się na to dla własnych pobudek i niczego innego, magia zabiłaby wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.

– Przysięgam – powiedział, ponownie w łacinie – że poprowadzę nas pośród ciemności, sprowadzę na nas pokój i odłożę tę koronę, jak tylko skończę ze wszystkimi problemami, przez wzgląd na które wezwałem tę moc. W duchu Cincinnatusa, który poddał swoją kontrolę, kiedy jego rola dobiegła końca, a nie w duchu imperatora.

Nacisk narastał w jego głowie. Rufus poczuł, jakby jego mózg był ściskany przez parę dłoni. Przez chwilę czuł przyglądającą mu się magię: obecność równie chłodną co Malfoy, której nie interesowało dlaczego to robił, ani kim był. Sprawdziła, czy aby na pewno jest ministrem magii, tak jak się deklarował, a następnie jego intencje i motywy. Rufus zamknął oczy, kiedy nacisk stopniowo wzrósł do agonalnego i starał się myśleć tak szczerze, jak tylko był w stanie.

A potem nagle srebrzysty wilk odchylił łeb i zawył, po czym podskoczył w górę. Rufus otworzył załzawione oczy i zobaczył jak dzieli się na wiele małych wilków, które biegły po ścianach i wtapiały się w sufit sali rozpraw. Zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien czuć się jakoś inaczej. Oczywiście, możliwe że gwałtownie zmniejszający się nacisk, który zdawał się wylewać mu uszami, miał z tym coś wspólnego.

A potem nagle to poczuł. Łaskotanie w końcówkach palców, drżenie mięśni, które właśnie zniosły piorunujący szok. Cienkie nitki wyrosły mu z włosów, nawet z rzęs, i nagle zalała go świadomość wszystkich możliwych osłon, jakby były to pisklaki, domagające się matczynej uwagi.

Zorientował się, że pozostali przyglądają mu się, czekając na jakąś reakcję.

– Udało się – wyszeptał. – Przejąłem kontrolę nad całą magią w ministerstwie.


	43. Rozdział trzydziesty drugi: Wzgórza w całej swej potędze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W którym jedna z taktyk Harry'ego działa i to chyba aż nazbyt dobrze.

Rufus czekał. Jak tylko wyszli z dziesiątej sali rozpraw, momentalnie podał Percy'emu i pozostałym listę imion Starszyzny Wizengamotu, wysyłając ich na _zobliviatowanie_ i wmówienie im, że faktycznie wzięli udział w tym głosowaniu i przekazali Rufusowi władzę nad ministerstwem. Zerknął z powątpiewaniem na gobliny, ale Gryzelda, która pozostała przy nim na wypadek, gdyby ktoś pojawił się wcześniej w ministerstwie, zapewniła go, że bez problemu znajdą Starszych i wykonają _Obliviate._

Rufus podejrzewał, że to prawdopodobnie oznacza, że przynajmniej jeden z nich był w posiadaniu różdżki, jak i zdolności do wykonywania magii czarodziejów. Możliwe, że był nawet mieszanej krwi z ludzką. Od ostatnich kilkuset lat goblinom nie wolno było posiadać różdżek – co było zabezpieczeniem, które większość ludzi uważała za wyjątkowo rozsądne i którym gobliny najwyraźniej nieszczególnie się przejmowały.

Nie skomentował tego. Prawa mogły się zmienić, jak i będą musiały.

– Co wyczuwasz z Departamentu Tajemnic? – zapytała go teraz Gryzelda. Siedziała w fotelu naprzeciw jego biurka, trzymając w rękach filiżankę magicznie podgrzanej herbaty. Rufus wydał pozwolenie na rzucanie w ministerstwie zaklęć podgrzewających, o ile były w stanie najwyżej podgrzać filiżankę herbaty. Wydawanie zgody wydawało mu się naprawdę dziwne. Musiał zlokalizować zaklęcie, tryskające gdzieś w tle jego umysłu, niezdolne do wykonania, o ile mu na to nie pozwolił, a następnie kiwnąć, albo pokręcić głową. Przytaknięcie oznaczało drogę wolną dla zaklęcia. Potrząśnięcie oznaczało, że zaklęcie zgaśnie po drodze i nikt inny w całym ministerstwie też nie będzie w stanie go wykonać.

To była przerażająca i wyzwalająca moc, nawet _jeśli_ była ograniczona przez mury ministerstwa. Rufus podejrzewał, że właśnie odkrywał jak to jest być czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy.

Nie pojmował, jakim cudem Harry jeszcze od tego nie oszalał, albo od pokusy ciągłego korzystania z niej, albo od nienawiści do niej.

– Niewiele – odpowiedział Gryzeldzie. – Jest odcięty od reszty. Pulsy Kamienia są słabsze niż wcześniej i zmieniają się przy każdym oddechu. Wydaje mi się jednak, że mam kontrolę nad wszystkimi ich artefaktami. – Upił własnej herbaty, ale nie ukoiła go tak, jak zwykle miała w zwyczaju. Wiedział, co pojawi się w gazetach, kiedy to rozgłosi. „Minister oszalał” – przynajmniej jedna z nich, prawdopodobnie „Prorok Codzienny” użyje jakiejś wariacji tego określenia. Pojawią się oskarżenia, że jest żądny władzy, że jest zaledwie dzieckiem, które bawi się zabawkami, których nie ma szans zrozumieć, że współpracuje z wilkołakami i usiłuje zniszczyć ministerstwo. Rufus pomyślał kwaśno, że Dionizos Hornblower będzie wniebowzięty. Ten człowiek uważał się za atakowanego ze wszystkich stron buntownika, pomimo całej swojej fortuny i czystej krwi, więc z przyjemnością uzna Rufusa za swojego osobistego wroga.

– Wydaje ci się?

– Jestem w stanie je kontrolować tak długo, jak pozostają w zasięgu ministerstwa – wyjaśnił Rufus. – Potrzebują mojej zgody na funkcjonowanie, a nie mam zamiaru jej udzielić, póki nie zrozumiem, w jaki sposób działają, albo czy nie służą wyłącznie do krzywdzenia innych. Ale jeśli niewymowni już wynieśli z ministerstwa jakieś artefakty, to niewiele mogę poradzić na jakiekolwiek ich użytkowanie.

Gryzelda kiwnęła niechętnie głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

– A co z Kamieniem? – zapytała wreszcie. – Naprawdę jest samoświadomy?

Rufus pochylił głowę.

– Ale nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać go przed knuciem i planowaniem, tak samo jak nie mam wpływu na twoje myśli wyłącznie dlatego, że przebywasz w ministerstwie. Dopiero jak spróbuje użyć magii, to będzie miał do czynienia ze mną.

– Czeka cię kilka naprawdę ciężkich dni – mruknęła Gryzelda.

Tym razem Rufus potrząsnął głową.

– No wiem. Pewnie przez cały czas będę brał eliksir pieprzowy i żałował, że dni nie składają się z większej ilości godzin. Ale wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie, kiedy zdecydowałem się na Rytuał Cincinnatusa. Nie mam powodów do narzekań. – Przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej z namysłem. – Bardziej zastanawia mnie, czemu ty się na to zdecydowałaś, Gryzeldo.

Stara kobieta prychnęła, wydając z siebie potężny dźwięk, jak na tak niewielkie ciało.

– Naprawdę aż tak cię to dziwi, Rufusie? Wiedziałeś, że pozostaję w bliskich kontaktach z goblinami. Wzięłam udział w rytuale, który je wyzwolił. W ten sposób mogą przynajmniej skorzystać ze swojej wolności bez obawy, że doprowadzi ona do wojny ze światem czarodziejów. Jeśli okażą się nie do zastąpienia w twoich planach, to będziesz musiał ich wysłuchać, a oni będą mogli zacząć oczekiwać od ciebie różnych ustępstw.

– A _ty?_ – naciskał dalej Rufus.

Gryzelda uśmiechnęła się chłodno.

– Czyżby ministrowi wydawało się, że mam jakieś powiązania z goblinami? Goblińskiego przodka? Goblińskiego męża?

– Nie – powiedział Rufus. – Ale też nigdy nie zrozumiałem, czemu w ogóle zaczęłaś ich wspierać. Czemu ci zależało. Nie powiesz mi przecież, że to po prostu przez wzgląd na swoje współczucie. Znam wielu dobrych ludzi, którzy w życiu swoim nawet nie obejrzeli się na gobliny i po prostu zaakceptowali je jako naszych służących.

Kiwnęła głową.

– Byłam jednym z tych dobrych ludzi, ale obejrzałam się i zastanowiłam nad tym, Rufusie. W czasie moich długich lat działania w Wizengamocie musiałam zawierać kompromisy i przyłączać do sojuszy, które z czasem okazywały się powodowane szkaradnymi motywami, ale ta jedna intencja nigdy nie została skażona. Wiedziałam, że walczę przynajmniej o jedną, naprawdę dobrą sprawę. A potem pojawił się Harry. Czyli _vates._ Harry jest spełnieniem wszystkich nadziei, które dzieliłyśmy z _hanarz_ , a które zawsze spotykały się z rozczarowaniem i niespełnieniem. – Gryzelda wzruszyła ramionami. – Mam już sto sześćdziesiąt siedem lat. Nie spodziewałam się, że dożyję dnia, w którym na świecie pojawi się _vates._ Naprawdę. Ale teraz ten świat wreszcie stanął dla nich otworem i możliwe, że przed odejściem przyjdzie mi zobaczyć, jak jedna z tych nadziei na przyszłość się spełnia. – Spojrzała na niego surowo. – Chcę, żeby ten świat stał się bardziej przychylny dla moich przyjaciół. W miarę możliwości chcę też, żeby stał się bardziej przychylny wobec _vatesa_ , który ich uwolnił.

– Walczę dla mojego ministerstwa – powiedział Rufus. – A ty, rzecz jasna, dla swoich goblinów. To nie to samo, co walka po stronie Harry'ego.

– Powstrzymasz jego wrogów – powiedziała Gryzelda. – Zmienisz podejście ministerstwa do wilkołaków. Obie te sprawy będą ogromnym darem dla jego rokoszu.

Rufus nie odpowiedział. Miał wrażenie, że Gryzelda źle odbierze to, co chciał jej powiedzieć, w dodatku rozproszyło go lekkie łaskotanie w tyle głowy. Kilku ludzi spróbowało skorzystać z sieci fiuu, żeby przybyć do ministerstwa. Udzielił im zgody i weszli na jego teren. Niemal wyczuwał wahanie w ich magii. Ktoś nabierze podejrzeń pod względem tego, czemu tak długo zajęło sieci fiuu wyrzucenie ich na miejsce, a potem ktoś inny spróbuje rzucić zaklęcie, które nie będzie miało niczego wspólnego z podgrzewaniem herbaty i wreszcie ktoś lepiej obeznany w temacie wszystkiego się domyśli.

Rufus miał zamiar wyjaśnić im wszystko, zanim do tego dojdzie. Jego sojusznicy wciąż mieli przed sobą kilka godzin na dotarcie do członków Wizengamotu i _zobliviatowanie_ ich, co, jak miał nadzieję, sprawi że w ministerstwie pojawią się potem mężczyźni i kobiety, przekonani że naprawdę na niego „zagłosowali”.

– Pozwolisz ze mną, Gryzeldo? – zapytał.

Kiwnęła głową i wstała.

– Powiedz mi, Rufusie – zagaiła – kiedy masz zamiar zrzec się tej mocy?

– Kiedy już nie będzie mi pomagać – powiedział Rufus. – Kiedy będę przekonany, że osiągnąłem wszystko, co miałem zamiar osiągnąć za jej pomocą. I zważ, że sam muszę być o tym przekonany, żadna inna opinia nie zainteresuje tej magii. A moje przekonania mogą ulec zmianie. Sprawy, których załatwienie obecnie uważam za niezbędne, mogą z czasem okazać się zbędne. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, to możliwe, że zakończę ten rytuał wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem.

– Inaczej magia cię zabije – powiedziała Gryzelda.

Rufus uśmiechnął się do niej ponuro, otwierając drzwi, żeby poinformować swoich ludzi, że stał się ich dyktatorem.

– I wszystkich naszych sojuszników też. Właśnie dlatego ministrowie zwykle nie decydowali się na ten krok, wiesz? Nie byli w stanie znaleźć nikogo, kto wykonałby go razem z nimi.

* * *

Snape uznał, że powinien zacząć – no, jeśli pominąć uratowanie Harry'ego przed efektami eliksiru, a potem porozkładanie swoich rzeczy w jednym pokoju, jak i ignorowanie Josepha, który zajął pokój sąsiadujący z jego – od znalezienia kogoś, kto spędził z Harrym tych kilka ostatnich dni i wspólne ustalenie, jak koszmarnie chłopak nadużywał swoich basenów oklumencyjnych. Wszedł do kuchni, przekonany że Harry wciąż znajduje się pod prysznicem.

Kamelia siedziała przy stole, ale poderwała się na jego widok.

– Ty – warknęła.

Snape nie chciał być nieoryginalny, więc po prostu na nią spojrzał i nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że mogła przebywać w pobliżu Harry'ego, ale nie dowie się od niej niczego użytecznego. Zarówno jej nienawiść, jak i jego własny strach prawdopodobnie przytłoczą wszelkie informacje, jakie mogą być w jej posiadaniu. Obrócił się na pięcie, żeby poszukać kogoś innego.

Usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki, przemierzające pomieszczenie, ciche, ale niewystarczająco; była teraz człowiekiem, a nie wilkiem, zdolnym do przebycia lasu bez nadeptywania nawet jednej gałązki. Obrócił się i pozwolił jej na zobaczenie swojej twarzy, zamiast różdżki. Miał na niej wyraz, którego używał ilekroć jako śmierciożerca zabijał ofiary, które nie miały dla niego żadnego osobistego znaczenia. Pozwolił jej zobaczyć, że _ona_ , jako osoba, jako istota żywa, nie ma dla niego znaczenia. Była po prostu workiem mięsa i kości, który stanął mu na drodze. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości, jakoby mogła wieść oddzielne życie od tego w tym właśnie momencie.

Kamelia wzdrygnęła się i skuliła. Nie zdziwiło go to. Doprowadzał do tego stanu już bardziej zatwardziałych ludzi, a potęga wilkołaków leżała w ich stadzie. Czy też w ich alfie, ale Harry'ego tam w tej chwili nie było.

Snape uznał, że w ten właśnie sposób najlepiej będzie ich od siebie odciąć. Nie był w stanie kontrolować tego, co wyczytają w jego zapachu, ale był w stanie panować nad tym, co wyczytają na jego twarzy, a istniało naprawdę niewielu wilkołaków, którzy zaufaliby _przede wszystkim_ swojemu węchowi, nie wzrokowi. Spędzali większość czasu jako ludzie, a ludzie zbyt często polegali na swoich oczach. Jak nakarmić ich odpowiednimi wyrazami twarzy, czy gestami, to zaczną poddawać w wątpliwość, czy aby naprawdę się ich kiedykolwiek bał.

Niczego nie powiedział, po prostu opuścił kuchnię gniewnym krokiem. Proste _Wskaż mi_ zaprowadziło go do sypialni, w której Harry spędzał większość czasu i w której właśnie brał prysznic. Snape z ulgą zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach Dracona, oglądającego się na łazienkę, jakby nie był w stanie pojąć, co opętało Harry'ego do wykąpania się w środku dnia.

– Draco.

Chłopiec wzdrygnął się wyjątkowo satysfakcjonująco, po czym odwrócił.

– To pan – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie, otwierając z zaskoczeniem oczy i szybko je mrużąc. – Czy można wiedzieć, co pan tu _robi_ _?_ – zapytał z wściekłą uprzejmością, która przypominała Snape'owi Lucjusza. – Znowu próbuje pan go skrzywdzić?

– Raczej uratować przed samym sobą. – Snape pstryknął palcami i wykonał gest głową, na co Draco zareagował automatycznie, schodząc mu z drogi, dzięki czemu Snape był w stanie wejść do pokoju. Snape ukrył swój uśmieszek. Draco spędził całe lata na myśleniu o nim jak o głowie domu Slytherina i kimś o niemal rodzicielskiej władzy; to, że wciąż był skłonny go słuchać oznaczało, że Snape jednak będzie miał jakąś szansę na przejęcie kontroli nad tą rozmową. – Znalazłem go, cierpiącego pośród resztek eliksiru, który wybuchł i trafił go w plecy.

Draconowi na chwilę dech zaparło.

– Nic mu nie jest?

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Ściągnął z siebie większość. Zaaplikowałem do ran żywokost, który wywołał eksplozję, po czym posłałem go pod prysznic. – Podniósł brew i spojrzał na krzesło, które stało w nogach łóżka. Draco usiadł na nim. Snape pozostał na nogach, jak by to miało miejsce w klasie. – Wyleczy się bez blizn, pozostaną mu tylko lekkie poparzenia – zapewnił Dracona. – Chcę cię raczej zapytać o inne zachowanie, które mógł okazywać w przeciągu ostatnich paru dni.

– Czyli jakie? – Draco spiął ramiona i podniósł wysoko podbródek. Snape wiedział, że będzie musiał stąpać ostrożnie. Wciąż, gdzieś w tym młodym umyśle, był profesorem Dracona i głową jego domu, ale Harry był partnerem Dracona, jak i, prawdopodobnie, jego kochankiem. Jeśli Snape wbije się na ścianę jego ochrony, to niczego od niego nie uzyska.

Dlatego też będzie musiał okazać Draconowi, że pod tym względem stoją po jednej stronie, że wciąż mogą współpracować w ratowaniu Harry'ego przed samym sobą, jak to miało miejsce już wiele razy w przeszłości.

Uznał, że pora na nieco bezpośredniości, szczerości w temacie, w którym Draco sam się nie orientował.

– Kiedy spojrzałem mu w oczy, zobaczyłem tarcze oklumencyjne, powstrzymujące zwykłe emocje przed dotarciem na powierzchnię jego umysłu – powiedział i zobaczył, jak drgnienie przechodzi przez twarz Dracona. – Nie pozwalał sobie na okazywanie gniewu. Większość tego po prostu się rozwiewa. To, co usiłuje się wznieść, topi. Tak samo podchodził do innych emocji, na przykład strachu czy desperacji. Powiedział mi, że przepuszcza sympatię, współczucie i determinację. Czego nie wspomniał, a co wywnioskowałem ze stanu jego tarcz, to że nie przepuszcza niczego innego. Przez kilka ostatnich dni zdążył zamknąć się w skorupie, prawda?

Draco wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę, a jego twarz skrzywiła się w gniewie, który, ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Snape'a, w ogóle nie przypominał lucjuszowego. Szybko przypomniał sobie jednak, gdzie widział taki wyraz ostatnim razem: na twarzy Narcyzy, kiedy mówiła Snape'owi o tym, jak Harry musiał uciekać z domu swojej matki w Boże Narodzenie, niemal trzy lata temu.

– Czyli to to właśnie oznacza – powiedział cicho Draco. – Zauważyłem, że się wycofuje, ale wydawało mi się, że to po prostu presja zaczyna go przytłaczać. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, spędzał każdą wolną chwilę na tym przeklętym leku na wilkołactwo, albo na rozmowach z wilkołakami, albo na uspokajaniu ludzi, że Leśna Twierdza ich ochroni bez względu na to, czy osłony będą czy nie, albo... robił coś jeszcze innego. A potem właził na łóżko i musiał rzucać na siebie zaklęcie usypiające. Powiedział mi, że inaczej po prostu leżałby tylko i wszystkim się zamartwiał. Zmuszał się do zostania kimś, kto jest w stanie zareagować na każdą presję, bez względu na to, czy faktycznie jest w stanie to zrobić. – Draco wstał i kopnął krzesło. – Pieprzona _łajza_. Jakim cudem tego nie zauważyliśmy?

– Nie znałeś tego mechanizmu – mruknął Snape, mocno się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiając. Nie mógł tak po prostu przebić się przez tarcze Harry'ego i naciskać, że powinien zacząć wyrażać emocje, które w sobie tłamsił. Efekt mógłby być katastrofalny, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że emocje Harry'ego wyjątkowo często wpływały na jego magię. W dodatku Harry prawdopodobnie początkowo byłby zły na _niego_ , co w żaden sposób nie pomoże Snape'owi na odzyskanie jego zaufania. – W dodatku znęcanie się nad oklumencją może przypominać kompetencję w oczach kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje.

– Rozmawia pan o mnie beze mnie?

Snape obrócił się z gracją. Harry wyszedł z łazienki, już ubrany; wyglądało na to, że znalazł też gdzieś czystą koszulę. Jego włosy wciąż ociekały wodą, spod której łypał na niego statecznie.

Snape zdecydował się na prawdę. Inaczej jego zagranie po prostu nie zadziała.

– Owszem – powiedział spokojnie. – Bo wiedziałem, że mi o tym nie powiesz.

Draco minął go i zatrzymał się przed Harrym. Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

– Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że ktokolwiek, żeby już nie wspomnieć o mnie, oczekiwał że staniesz się czymś, czym _nie jesteś_ , byle tylko wygrać tę wojnę? – zapytał go Draco. Snape nie był w stanie określić, czy jego głos był faktycznie spokojny, czy też zwyczajnie pozbawiony emocji, podczas gdy zaraz za nim stopniowo wzbierał gniew, niczym tsunami. – Żadne z nas tego nie chce, Harry. Rozumiemy ograniczenia. Wszyscy je mamy. Jesteśmy ludźmi. A ty zmuszasz się do przekroczenia tych ograniczeń i to nie dlatego, że jesteś faktycznie do tego zdolny, ale dlatego, że potrafisz poprzekładać swoje emocje, jak jakąś układankę... – Snape zorientował się, że to jednak był narastający gniew w chwili, w której ten runął na Harry'ego. – To oszustwo i to głupie oszustwo, bo to jest lekcja, którą już dawno temu powinieneś był opanować. Wiesz przecież, że doprowadzi to do jakiegoś załamania psychicznego i to w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

– A jakie miałem inne wyjście? – zapytał niskim głosem Harry. To zaskoczyło Snape'a. Jeszcze całkiem niedawno Harry już by wypalił, że oczywiście, że się zmienił i już dawno temu opanował tę lekcję, jak Draco śmie w niego wątpić?

A potem przypomniał sobie, od jak dawna Harry musiał już zatapiać swoje emocje i skrzywił się. Harry nie był już w stanie rozróżnić gniewu, który mógł komuś zaszkodzić, od gniewu, który nikomu by nie zaszkodził. Prawdopodobnie zatapiał wszelką irytację, jaka się napatoczyła.

– Muszę wygrać tę rewoltę – ciągnął Harry, podnosząc wzrok. – Muszę stać się przywódcą, który nie musi się przed kimkolwiek kajać. Przecież _sam_ wziąłem na siebie te obowiązki, zobowiązałem się do wypełniania ich. Nie powinienem był się ich podejmować, jeśli mam ich wszystkich rozczarować, bo ludzie, którzy na mnie polegają, zasługują na coś lepszego. Nie istnieje nikt, komu mógłbym przekazać choć część swoich obowiązków. Dlatego robię to, co uważam za konieczne, żeby to jakoś przeżyć, Draco. Wydzieranie się na innych w żaden sposób tutaj nie pomoże. Podobnie jak zapracowywanie się na śmierć. Już to _rozumiem._ Wiem, co należy zrobić i to właśnie robię. – Wzruszył ramionami, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Draconem. – Nie zawiodę wszystkich po prostu dlatego, że mam ochotę na kogoś wrzasnąć, albo stracić panowanie nad sobą przez jakąś głupotę. Dzieci mogą się tak zachowywać, nie dorośli.

Snape poczuł przez chwilę naprawdę dogłębny smutek. Harry ewidentnie naprawdę w to wierzył. Nie jeździł po cienkim lodzie, jak wtedy, kiedy starał się ignorować wszelkie dowody na to, że się nad nim znęcano. To przekonanie biegło w nim naprawdę głęboko.

Będą musieli ciężko pracować, żeby je z niego wykorzenić.

– I tak jesteś idiotą – powiedział Draco. – Przywódcy są w stanie tak wiele dokonać, Harry, ponieważ _delegują._ Przydziel kogoś do pracy nad projektami, przy których czujesz potrzebę zatapiania emocji. Wiem, że pani Parkinson _z przyjemnością_ rozpoczęłaby pracę nad lekiem na wilkołactwo. A jeśli niektóre wilkołaki tylko ciągle na ciebie warczą, to poproś kogoś, żeby porozmawiał z nimi w twoim imieniu. Nie musisz zajmować się wszystkim sam, Harry. Powiedziałeś mi, że już pojąłeś tę lekcję, ale najwyraźniej nie.

– Niektóre wilkołaki będą rozmawiały wyłącznie ze mną – powiedział Harry. – Tak już po prostu jest, Draco. Wiem, że nie są idealni. – Uśmiechnął się przelotnie. – W końcu to ludzie. Niektórzy mnie nie lubią, niektórym nie podoba się obecność innych watah, innym nie podoba się ta cała sytuacja. Ale to normalne. Jak mogę się o to denerwować, skoro ich motywy są tak strasznie _normalne?_

– Powiedz im, żeby porozmawiali z innymi ludźmi – powiedział Draco. – Powiedz im, żeby się zamknęli, bo przecież nie możesz ich po prostu odesłać do domów. Albo ściągnij ich na bok i tam zacznij na nich wrzeszczeć, skoro nie chcesz wrzeszczeć na oczach wszystkich.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Potem też nie ma sensu na nich wrzeszczeć.

W tym momencie Snape wykonał swój ruch. Draco mógł bez końca obijać się o ściany oklumencyjne Harry'ego i tylko na tym ucierpi, a niczego nie zyska. Oklumencja Harry'ego przeplotła się z jego sposobem myślenia do stopnia, że zaczynał wygadywać głupoty, które każdemu wydawałyby się nieracjonalne, gdyby tylko pojawiły się u kogoś normalnego.

Harry jednak już kiedyś okazywał przed Snape'em gniew.

Snape zrobił krok przed siebie i wzrok Harry'ego momentalnie na niego przeskoczył. Jego ramiona się spięły, a spojrzenie zrobiło surowsze. Nawet odsunął się o krok. Draco drgnął i obejrzał się przez ramię, po czym bez słowa odsunął się z drogi.

– Nie powinno tu pana być – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry. – Wciąż się pan nie wyleczył.

– Ty też nie, skoro dalej gadasz takie głupoty – odparł Snape. Przypomniał sobie sztuczkę, którą Harry mu kiedyś wywinął, przechwytując słowa, które sam powiedział i z których chwilę potem chciał się wycofać. Machnął różdżką i zaklęcie pochwyciło słowa, które Harry wymówił chwilę temu, po czym zaczęły odgrywać je raz za razem.

– Potem też nie ma sensu na nich wrzeszczeć.

Harry bladł coraz bardziej, im dłużej ich słuchał. Snape je powtórzył, a potem jeszcze raz, a kiedy zaczęły rozbrzmiewać po raz czwarty, zapytał:

– Czy wydaje ci się, Harry, że ktokolwiek poza tobą mógłby tak zareagować? Draco? Ja? Twój brat? Ty, który byłeś taki wyrozumiały wobec mojego gniewu, wobec gniewu Dracona, czy twojego brata? Ty, który wydarłeś się na nas, kiedy uznałeś, że niesprawiedliwie cię oskarżamy w kwestii Rosiera i Durmstrangu? Ty, który znalazłeś w gniewie źródło siły w czasie walki z Voldemortem?

Harry pochyli głowę.

– To było zupełnie co innego – wyszeptał. – Do tej sytuacji trzeba podejść z dyplomacją i taktem, inaczej wilkołaki znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie, a ludzie poczują się przeze mnie zagrożeni. Już i tak pogorszyłem sytuację, kiedy wrzasnąłem na brata w czasie jego kłótni z Draco, a potem ignorowałem go przez dwa tygodnie tylko dlatego, że byłem zły.

– Twój brat jest młody – powiedział Snape. – Nie jest standardem dla wszelkiej inteligencji i reakcji emocjonalnych. – Kusiło go, żeby dodać „dzięki Merlinowi”, ale nie chciał, żeby Harry poczuł, że powinien zacząć bronić Pottera. – To nie oznacza, że już nigdy więcej nie powinieneś się na nikogo więcej złościć, Harry. Teraz, jak już masz to doświadczenie za sobą, raczej nikogo nie będziesz ignorował przez dwa tygodnie.

Harry oddychał coraz ciężej i szybciej. Snape odniósł wrażenie, że było mu naprawdę ciężko zachować spokój i cierpliwość przy swoim opiekunie – możliwe że było tak dlatego, że jego obecność go aż tak zaskoczyła i wybiła z rytmu, albo dlatego że wiedział, że Snape jest w stanie odczytać jego myśli.

– Wiem, że będę popełniał błędy – wyszeptał Harry. – Ale teraz ich konsekwencje byłyby znacznie gorsze, bo polega na mnie tak wielu ludzi, a gniew przecież zwykle tylko wszystko pogarsza. _Skąd_ mam wiedzieć, kiedy wolno mi się gniewać?

– Musisz decydować z sytuacji na sytuację – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem Draco, zanim Snape zdążył się odezwać. – Przecież zawsze to powtarzałeś, Harry. Zawsze tak robiłeś. Nie pojmuję tylko, czemu ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie taka odmienna, czemu właśnie teraz musiałeś zamykać się w tej skorupie. _Czemu?_

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał.

_To zajęło znacznie mniej czasu, niż się spodziewałem._ Właśnie dlatego Snape nieco nie dowierzał tej kapitulacji. Bardzo możliwe, że Harry ich tylko oszukuje i spróbuje wycofać się za ściany, jak tylko znajdzie się w odosobnieniu. Snape chciał to w jakiś sposób przypieczętować, upewnić się, że brak racjonalnej odpowiedzi oznaczał u Harry'ego _faktyczną_ zmianę zdania.

Draco po raz kolejny wykonał swój ruch jako pierwszy, łapiąc Harry'ego za podbródek i podnosząc go nieco. Uśmiechał się, podczas gdy Snape'owi wydawało się, że w takiej sytuacji tylko by się krzywił. Pocałował Harry'ego. Snape podniósł brew, kiedy pocałunek zaczął się przeciągać, ale bezwzględnie opanował pokusę rzucenia sarkastycznego komentarza, do którego by się uciekł, gdyby znalazł całującą się parę w krzewach różanych w Hogwarcie. Skoro mógł kontrolować swoje interakcje z innymi, to mógł też kontrolować swoje uwagi.

– Nie wiesz – powiedział Draco. – A to jest po prostu kolejny błąd, Harry. To wszystko. Nie doszło jeszcze do niczego nieodwracalnego. Ale może, jeśli będziesz to tak dalej ciągnął. Czy naprawisz to, zanim do tego dojdzie, Harry? Jasne, będzie to cięższe od tego, co robiłeś do tej pory, ale...

– Nic nigdy nie jest łatwe – dokończył Harry, który też już się uśmiechał, a jeśli w tej chwili unikał wzroku Snape'a, to przynajmniej wszystko poszło znacznie lepiej, niż potencjalnie mogło.

Snape mógłby powiedzieć w tym momencie naprawdę wiele. Mógłby. Ale Harry poderwał nagle głowę, a w jego oczach pojawił się wyraz, który, choć nie był gniewem, wciąż miał w sobie tyle pasji, że Snape zamarł na chwilę w podziwie.

– Ktoś atakuje Leśną Twierdzę – powiedział wtedy Harry.

* * *

Leśna Twierdza była zła.

Mogłaby zignorować rozbiegane maleństwa. Czemu miałaby się nimi przejmować? Nie obchodziło jej, czym zajmowali się poza granicami doliny. A tak długo, jak znajdowali się w jej zasięgu, ale nie starali się przemieścić, albo skrzywdzić jakichś jej części, to w ogóle nie mieli dla niej znaczenia. Mogły nawet wpadać na siebie nawzajem. Doliny w ogóle by to nie zaskoczyło. Ale śniła wokół nich, poprzez nich, ponieważ rozbiegane maleństwa prędzej czy później znikną i na ich miejscu pojawią się inne. Żyły krócej od dowolnego drzewa i nie były w stanie nawet marzyć o przeżyciu wzgórza.

Ale wszystkie kamienie, głazy, powietrze i źdźbła traw były teraz rozbudzone, ponieważ bezlistne drzewko wkroczyło w sen i przyłączyło się do niego. A teraz nadciągały rozbiegane maleństwa, które chciały skrzywdzić właśnie _tę_ część doliny. To było złe. Z innymi rozbieganymi maleństwami mogli sobie robić, co im się żywnie podobało, ale nie z tym, bo to było częścią Leśnej Twierdzy.

Stworzenia leciały w powietrzu. Miały cztery nogi i skrzydła z piórami, a inne stworzenia siedziały im na plecach. Te siedzące niosły w sobie magię, która nie należała do magii doliny. Nie mieli znaczenia, póki tylko lecieli.

Ale wkrótce wkroczyli w powietrze ponad Leśną Twierdzą, która momentalnie wyczuła ich wrogość wobec bezlistnego drzewka. Miały cztery nogi i skrzydła z piórami, a na ich plecach siedziały stworzenia.

I miały płuca.

Powietrze nad Leśną Twierdzą odwróciło się i zostawiło je w spokoju. Rozbiegane maleństwa nie były w stanie przeżyć bez powietrza, a uskrzydlone stworzenia nie mogły bez niego latać. Spadły. Wierzgały nogami, a ich usta otwierały się szeroko, kiedy krzyczeli. Leśnej Twierdzy to nie obchodziło. Uderzyli ciężko o trawę, która owinęła się wokół nich, topiąc ich pod ziemią i więżąc. Nogi zostały pochwycone i przytrzymane w miejscu. Rozbiegane maleństwa zostały zmuszone do _zatrzymania się._ Leśna Twierdza była mistrzynią gry w bezruch, podczas gdy rozbiegane maleństwa potrzebowały się ruszać. Spętała je więc, przytrzymała. Leżały w bezruchu, a to oznaczało, że już nie mogły krzywdzić jakiejkolwiek jej części.

Rozbiegane maleństwa pojawiły się na wzgórzach. Leśna Twierdza zamknęła prowadzące przez nicość tunele, których dwunożne stworzenia zwykle używały, żeby pojawić się w dolinie, ale te i tak pootwierały je z powrotem, używając do tego magicznych urządzeń, które brzęczały i piekły, zupełnie jakby pszczoły spoza Leśnej Twierdzy zaczęły atakować pszczoły Leśnej Twierdzy. To rozzłościło dolinę.

Magiczne urządzenia wzniosły się i zostały wycelowane w dolinę. Jeśli Leśna Twierdza im na to pozwoli, to trafią w trawę. Uszkodzą bezlistne drzewko.

Ale rozbiegane maleństwa miały nogi, którymi musiały stać na wzgórzach.

Wzgórza zatańczyły.

Wybrzuszyły się, wzdrygnęły, potrząsnęły i wzruszyły. Nie był to jakiś wielki taniec. Leśna Twierdza pamiętała znacznie potężniejsze, jeszcze za czasów, kiedy była znacznie rozleglejsza niż teraz, a ziemia tańczyła z radości do muzyki, która rozbrzmiewała w oceanach, kiedy wzgórza co chwila zmieniały kształt. Taki niewielki ruch i to tylko na wzgórzach, nie na trawie, ponieważ ruch trawy mógłby skrzywdzić bezlistne drzewko, domy i drzewa.

Taki niewielki taniec, a obcy i tak stracili równowagę. Potoczyli się w dół po zboczu i wylądowali na trawie. Źdźbła momentalnie owinęły się wokół nich i przytrzymały je _w miejscu_ , powietrze opuściło ich płuca, a kamienie rzuciły się na nich. Spróbowali skrzywdzić Leśną Twierdzę. _Skrzywdzili_ ją, tworząc tunele w miejscach, w których żadnych tuneli nie powinno być. To było złe.

Obcy przemierzyli przez sosnowy las, rozbiegane maleństwa, które kamienie i trawa przepuściły, nie wyczuwając od nich złych zamiarów. A potem dotarli do samych sosen i zaczęli podpalać drzewa.

Leśna Twierdza nie lubiła płomieni.

Sosny zamachnęły się swoimi gałęziami, po czym zebrały rozbiegane maleństwa, przytulając je mocno do siebie. Już nie były rozbieganymi maleństwami, ponieważ nie były w stanie się ruszać. Były jak bezlistne drzewko. Ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie wkroczyli w sen i nie poprosili Leśnej Twierdzy o ochronę. Zaatakowali.

Sosny były w stanie znosić burze, uginały się i miotały pod nimi i nawet, jeśli traciły przy okazji jakieś igły, czy gałęzie, to przynajmniej potem wciąż żyły. Leśna Twierdza wiedziała jednak, że bezlistne drzewka nie były w stanie znieść burz. Sosny złapały za ich gałązki i rozciągnęły je szeroko, póki nie popękały. Następnie upuściły bezlistne pod swoje korzenie i zarosły je, co zakończyło ten konkretny problem. Kiedy zniknęły, Leśna Twierdza zaczęła rozglądać się za innymi chętnymi do ataku.

Kamyki i trawa wyczuwały innych na samych granicach Leśnej Twierdzy, ale szybko zniknęli, wkraczając w coś, co nie było Leśną Twierdzą i tworząc tam nowe tunele w nicości. Dostali nauczkę.

To usatysfakcjonowało Leśną Twierdzę. Rozejrzała się po raz ostatni, po czym osiadła z powrotem w swój bezruch, świadomość i sen.

* * *

Harry ocknął się z transu i odkrył, że klęczy na podłodze, a Draco potrząsa go za ramiona. W ogóle go to nie zaskoczyło. Był tak pochłonięty ogromem Leśnej Twierdzy, że kompletnie stracił panowanie nad swoimi kończynami. Mogłaby poruszyć jego rękami i nogami, gdyby to było naprawdę niezbędne, ale nie był dla niej ważniejszy od wzgórz, kamyków, czy sadzonek.

– Harry! Co się stało?

Harry'emu chwilę zajęło ułożenie odpowiedzi. Został wrzucony z powrotem do swojej głowy, ale tam, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu była komunikacja poprzez wiatr, drgnięcie, czy potarcie liściem, teraz musiały znaleźć się słowa.

– Przestali atakować – powiedział.

Słyszał jednak rozlegające się za oknem wycie i rozwścieczone trąbienie karkadann. Wstał i ruszył korytarzami w kierunku głównego wyjścia z domu i rozciągającym się za nim wyjściem z kamiennego czworoboku. Snape i Draco poszli za nim, nie starając się nawet go powstrzymać. Harry'ego zastanowiło, czy przed chwilą przeżyte niespotykane doświadczenie zmusiło ich do ponownego zastanowienia się w swoim podejściu do niego. Miał taką nadzieję.

Wiedział, prawdopodobnie jako jedyny w pełni, co ujrzą, jak tylko zobaczą dolinę. Przyjdzie mu stawić czoła kolejnemu przykładowi furii, kolejnej konsekwencji wcześniej podjętych decyzji.

Wilkołaki zebrały się w jednej grupie wokół powalonych, uskrzydlonych koni. Harry podszedł do nich. Bavaros zauważył go jako pierwszy i kiwnął mu na powitanie głową, co jeszcze nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzyło.

– To twoja zasługa, Dziki – powiedział i w jego głosie nie brzmiała nawet sugestia wątpliwości.

Harry spojrzał na powykręcane ciała. Wszystkie okazały się granianami, tymi samymi zwinnymi, szarymi pegazami, które we wrześniu zaatakowały Dracona w hogwardzkim ekspresie. Leżały z powykręcanymi nogami i skrzydłami, ledwie widoczne pod gęstym mchem i trawą, jakie je pokrywały. Harry nie sądził, żeby w najbliższym czasie Leśna Twierdza zechciała je wypuścić. Ziemia uważała, że rozbiegane maleństwa nie będą zagrożeniem tak długo, jak pozostaną w bezruchu, a nie trzymała ich w swoich szponach jeszcze wystarczająco długo.

Jeźdźcy mieli płaszcze i kaptury, ale te drugie spadły im z głów, kiedy gruchnęli ciężko o ziemię. Wszyscy wcześniej się udusili. Harry widział porozrzucane ręce, które próbowały pochwycić powietrze, pociemniałe twarze, posiniaczone gardła, poczerniałe języki.

Żaden nie przeżył. Leśna Twierdza dopilnowała tego na przestrzeni zaledwie paru minut, a Harry wiedział, że zaraz przyjdzie mu zobaczyć jeszcze więcej ciał.

– Należeli do Tarczy Graniana – powiedział, pochylając się i delikatnie wyjmując drewniany krążek z uchwytu trawy. Pozwoliła mu na to, ponieważ był częścią Leśnej Twierdzy. Harry podniósł wysoko krążek, żeby wszystkim pokazać wyrzeźbionego na nim uskrzydlonego konia. – Już dwukrotnie nas zaatakowali... ale nigdy nie wiedziałem, o co im właściwie chodzi. Podczas ostatniego ataku współpracowali z niewymownymi. – Obrócił w dłoni krążek. – Podejrzewam, że mamy więcej wrogów, niż nam się wydawało – dodał tak cicho, że podejrzewał, że nikt go nie usłyszał.

Zapomniał, jak niezwykle przenikliwy potrafi być wilkołaczy słuch.

– To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Bavaros, równie zaciekłym głosem. Harry poderwał z zaskoczeniem głowę. – _Zaatakowali_ nas. Zobaczyliśmy, jak nadciągają i w chwilę potem powietrze rozstąpiło się wokół nich, a kiedy spadli, zostali spętani przez trawę. Powiedziałeś, że dolina nas obroni i tak właśnie się stało. To nie twoja wina, że zrobiła to tak dobrze, że zamachowcy zginęli.

Harry przerzucał spojrzenie z jednej pary bursztynowych oczu do drugich. Bardzo niewielu wyglądało na nieszczęśliwych, jakby uważali, że poniesiona cena okazała się za wysoka, ale oczy większości lśniły równie intensywnie co Bavarosowi, prawdopodobnie odzwierciedlając dominujący nastrój wspólnego umysłu watahy. Albo umysłów; w tej grupie znalazły się również wilkołaki, które w przeciągu ostatnich paru dni musiały uciekać ze swoich legowisk i szukać schronienia w Leśnej Twierdzy.

Harry przypomniał sobie, co powiedziała mu Hawthorn. _Inne stada, jak te którym pomogłam w ucieczce, a które zostały zaatakowane z znienacka i teraz są wściekłe i przerażone. Potrzebują się przekonać, że poważnie podchodzisz do tego zagrożenia._

Harry zorientował się, że to właśnie zobaczyli w czynach Leśnej Twierdzy. Nie widział w nich ani śladu pogardy, nawet w tych, którzy odczuwali żal. Może i ci ludzie mieli Harry'emu coś za złe, ale i tak uważali Tarczę Graniana za wrogów i byli całkiem zadowoleni z faktu, że podczas obrony nikt z nich nie zginął. Byli watahą. Każdą stratę odczuwali niczym ziejącą ranę i ostatnimi czasy stracili tak wielu ludzi, że nie byli w stanie znieść myśli o utracie kolejnych.

Harry po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak _potężnie_ _czują się pod tym względem_ _._

Pochylił głowę przed Bavarosem, po czym ruszył w kierunku kolejnej grupy ciał, ludzi którzy stoczyli się po wzgórzach i zostali spętani trawą i kamieniami. Po drodze zerknął w kierunku sosnowego lasu, ale nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie znaleźć tam ciała. Drzewa całkiem skutecznie zakopały bezlistnych, znaczy, zamachowców. Z tego, co Harry pamiętał, mieli na sobie ciemne szaty. Możliwe, że to byli zwykli czarodzieje, którym ktoś zdradził położenie doliny.

Możliwe, że to byli aurorzy.

Harry skrzywił się, po czym odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Parę dni temu zabili już dwóch aurorów, a Harry był tego świadkiem. Teraz powinien martwić się o żywych i tych martwych, którzy znajdowali się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Póki nie będzie w stanie _upewnić_ się, czy to byli aurorzy, czy nie, to nie będzie marnował czasu na strach.

Gobliny dominowały w grupie, znajdującej się u podnóża pagórka. Harry zorientował się, czemu, jak tylko podszedł bliżej. Ich łańcuchy lśniły im jaskrawo w rękach, owijając się wokół karkadann, która parskała, burczała i zarzucała rogiem, od czasu do czasu wydając z siebie wściekły skrzek. Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał Helcasowi w oczy.

Głos goblina był na tyle głęboki, że Harry zdołał usłyszeć go ponad skrzeczeniem karkadann.

– Jeden przeżył – powiedział. – Karkadann chce go dorwać. Uznaliśmy, że zachowamy go dla ciebie przy życiu.

Harry przyśpieszył kroku, póki nie zrównał się z karkadann. Podniósł rękę i przyłożył do jej boku.

Wbiła przednie nogi w ziemię i wierzgnęła zadnimi. Harry miał wrażenie, że zrobiła to instynktownie. I tak zdążył odskoczyć jej z drogi. Nie chciał jednak, żeby dalej usiłowała go kopnąć, więc posłał niewielką iskrę w kierunku jej skóry, żeby przypomnieć jej, z kim ma do czynienia.

Obejrzała się na niego i uspokoiła się tak szybko, że Harry aż zamrugał. Opuściła łeb i potarła go rogiem, który był w dotyku chłodny i nieco łuskowaty. Jej parsknięcia miały w sobie kojący wydźwięk.

Harry niemal roześmiał się, kiedy dotarło do niego, o co jej chodzi – chciała, żeby przekonał gobliny do poluźnienia łańcuchów, dzięki czemu mogłaby rzucić się na ostatniego żyjącego wroga. Pogłaskał ją po pysku, wciąż splamionym zaschniętą krwią po martwym aurorze, po czym pokręcił głową. Prychnęła ze smutkiem, po czym zastrzygła uszami, tak że teraz nieco przykrywały jej oczy i zerknęła, sprawdzając czy ta sztuczka na niego podziała.

– Nie – powiedział Harry, na co karkadann przestała naciskać na łańcuchy i wycofała się, z nadąsaniem szurając kopytami po ziemi. Harry minął ją i gobliny go przepuściły. Karkadann zatańczyła w miejscu. Pierścień goblinów momentalnie zamknął się za nim, a Helcas potrząsnął własnym łańcuchem, który zabrzmiał jak seria opadających strzał. Karkadann odstąpiła, usiłując udawać, że wcale nie chciała zrobić tamtego kroku przed siebie.

Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na więźnia. Wciąż był spętany trawą doliny, której korzenie starały wbić mu się do gardła i udusić, a jego ciało było statecznie bombardowane przez kamienie. W bardzo wyraźny sposób jednak był chroniony przez jakiegoś rodzaju magię, która odsuwała od niego korzenie traw, jak tylko te próbowały sięgnąć celu i przez którą kamyki odbijały się z głośnym _ping._ Kompletnie je ignorował i po prostu przyglądał się Harry'emu. Miał bladą twarz, ciemne oczy i gęste brwi, a wszystko to otoczone przez kaptur niewymownych.

Harry poczuł narastającą, zawistną satysfakcję, zwłaszcza kiedy rozejrzał się po okolicy i zorientował, że wszystkie pozostałe ciała też nosiły na sobie szare płaszcze. Zdobyli magię zdolną do aportowania się tutaj, mimo wszystkich sposobów ochrony, jakie Leśna Twierdza ustawiła przeciw tej metodzie podróżowania, ale nie znali się wystarczająco na magii miejsc, by móc się jej postawić.

– Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał pochwyconego niewymownego.

Odpowiedziała mu pogardliwa cisza.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś naszym więźniem? – ciągnął Harry. – Że już stąd nie uciekniesz?

Cisza tylko się zjeżyła. Harry uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że ten uśmiech był pełen własnych kolców.

– Leśna Twierdza jest bardzo cierpliwa – powiedział. – Nie podda się, póki nie przebije się przez dowolne zaklęcia, jakie cię chronią. Tylko od nas zależy, czy otrzymasz jakieś jedzenie czy wodę.

Wreszcie mężczyzna odezwał się, niechętnie, jakby z ust padały mu jakieś drogocenne diamenty.

– Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego. Znamy cię. Kamień nam o tobie powiedział. Nie pozwolisz mi umrzeć z głodu, bez względu na to, czego bym nie powiedział, albo zrobił.

Harry poczuł, jak jego gniew zaczyna narastać. Nastąpił niepewny moment, kiedy niemal wcisnął go z powrotem pod powierzchnię basenu oklumencyjnego, żeby porozmawiać z mężczyzną cichym, kojącym tonem i spróbować przekonać go do zrozumienia, że kooperacja naprawdę mu się opłaci.

Ale przypomniał sobie, co Snape i Draco powiedzieli o gniewie i przypomniał sobie przelewającą się przez siebie furię doliny. Z całą pewnością nie uważała, jakoby robiła coś niewłaściwego. Leśna Twierdza nieszczególnie przejmowała się ludzkim pojęciem moralności. Cokolwiek, co ją krzywdziło, było złe, a chronienie się było słuszne, bez względu na motywy, jakie rozbiegane maleństwa mogłyby żywić, kiedy usiłowały ją naruszyć.

A to Harry związał się z magią tego miejsca i teraz był przyczyną tej rzezi. Z drugiej jednak strony to przecież nie tak, że zmuszał kogokolwiek do zaatakowania go – zwłaszcza niewymownych, kiedy wciąż nie wiedział, czego właściwie od niego chcą, czy Tarczę Graniana, którzy weszli w sojusz z niewymownymi z równie nieznanych mu powodów.

Powiedział jednak, że bardzo poważnie podchodzi do kwestii ochrony swoich ludzi. Właśnie dlatego nie mógł się złościć, ponieważ wszyscy tak bardzo na nim polegali.

Ale co, jeśli _potrzebowali_ jego złości, _potrzebowali_ żeby okazywał furię w chwili takiego ataku, zamiast starać się wszystkich uspokoić? Czy naprawdę mógł im dalej tego odmawiać, kiedy jego głównym motywem była zwykła obawa przed tym, co może się stać?

_Nie dam im się zastraszyć._

_Nawet przed samym sobą. Zwłaszcza przed samym sobą._

Pozwolił furii zakraść się do swojego spojrzenia, przypomniał sobie, co kule czasu niemal zrobiły Draconowi w pociągu, co zrobiły niemal wszystkim w czasie ich szturmu na ministerstwo, jemu samemu w czasie pierwszego ataku w Atrium. Przypomniał sobie rzucone na Erykę _Obliviate_ , atak na Prasę Menad, ich wpływ na Scrimgeoura.

Jego magia wzniosła się wokół i zasyczała niczym dół pełen żmij. Niewymowny drgnął, wyraźnie zbity z pantałyku.

– Próbowałem się powstrzymywać – powiedział miękko Harry – a w rezultacie ministerstwo po prostu zalegalizowało morderstwo, a moi wrogowie zaczęli uważać, że jestem zbyt łagodny, żeby ich ukarać. A teraz jeszcze _ty_ i te twoje brednie.

Niewymowny prychnął.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że przekonasz mnie takim popisem? Że się ciebie przestraszę?

Harry przechylił głowę w kierunku martwych towarzyszy mężczyzny, ale nie oderwał od niego wzroku.

– Czy poddamy cię torturom? – zapytał. – Nie. Czy cię zabijemy? Tylko, jeśli spróbujesz zabić nas. Czy cię zatrzymamy i wyciągniemy z ciebie prawdę? Och tak.

Niewymowny tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo. Harry wiedział czemu. Po opowiedzeniu mu o ataku na Hornblowera, Honoria dodała również, że ci, którzy pracowali w Departamencie Tajemnic, byli odporni na Veritaserum.

– Profesorze Snape – zawołał, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy mężczyzny.

Snape minął gobliny, które przepuściły go bez słowa. Stanął obok Harry'ego i spojrzał na mężczyznę z góry. Ten buntowniczo spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym drgnął i odwrócił wzrok. Harry uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że ich więzień właśnie odkrył, że Snape był legilimentą.

– Nazywa się Rechotacz – powiedział Snape. – Wierzy, że niebawem przybędą posiłki, które cię zaatakują, a jego uwolnią.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Czy wydaje się panu, że wyciągnie pan z niego coś więcej, jeśli dam panu na to czas?

– Tak – powiedział miękko Snape, podwijając swój lewy rękaw. Rechotacz znowu na nich patrzył, choć tym razem pochylał głowę, żeby przypadkiem nie nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego. Snape'owi nie było to potrzebne. Po prostu podsunął mu pod nos swoje przedramię, pokazując Mroczny Znak.

Harry zobaczył, jak twarz niewymownego nieco szarzeje. Pozwolił, by jego własne zęby zalśniły w uśmiechu, żeby pogłębić to wrażenie.

_Oczywiście, że nie pozwolę Snape'owi tak naprawdę go torturować. Ale wrażenia są użyteczne. Jeśli pozwolą mi na uniknięcie konieczności zabicia, czy torturowania kogoś, to chętnie się im poświęcę._ Harry poczuł przelotny, ale bardzo intensywny żal. _Gdybym tylko już wcześniej był silniejszy, to pewnie nie doszłoby do otwartej wojny z ministerstwem i znaleźlibyśmy jakieś pokojowe rozwiązanie._

Ale nie był, więc do niej _doszło._ Wzdrygnął się na tę myśl, bo przecież przez ten błąd wszyscy znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie. Już pal sześć furię. Pal sześć denerwowanie ludzi, którzy chcą rozmawiać wyłącznie z nim. Utrata Leśnej Twierdzy i wszystkich żyjących w nim istot bardziej mu zaszkodzi, niż cokolwiek innego.

Jakim _cudem_ w ogóle doszedł do wniosku, że nikt mu nie wybaczy, jeśli straci nagle panowanie nad sobą i powie coś niefortunnego?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Wiedział, do czego właśnie dochodzi. Basen oklumencyjny zaczął przeciekać, bo upchnął w nim zbyt wiele emocji i teraz wszystkie usiłowały przebić się przez tamę. To dobrze, na swój własny sposób. Przynajmniej wreszcie rozumiał, jak nieracjonalne było jego zachowanie. W dodatku znacznie szybciej dojdzie do siebie, niż gdyby spróbował tego zaledwie w zeszłym roku.

Ale lada moment wszystko wyleje się na raz i to mogło przysporzyć mu problemów.

Obejrzał się na Rechotacza.

– Proszę czym prędzej zmusić go do gadania, profesorze Snape – powiedział, co było odpowiednio niejednoznacznym rozkazem, po czym obrócił się i spojrzał na gobliny. – Upewnijcie się, że karkadann nie zabije Rechotacza w drodze do jego celi. – Helcas kiwnął głową. – Póki co nie musimy przejmować się ciałami – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Leśna Twierdza potrzebuje przytrzymać je w miejscu, póki nie upewni się, że nie stanowią już zagrożenia. Potem podyktuję listy, które poślę do Tarczy Graniana i niewymownych i mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu zrozumieją, jak bezużyteczne są ataki na Leśną Twierdzę. Tylko stracą kolejnych ludzi. Możliwe, że teraz okażą się bardziej skorzy do pertraktacji z nami – dokończył pośpiesznie.

Głowę zalewała mu ta sama, srebrna ciecz, którą wyobrażał sobie leżącą w basenach oklumencyjnych. Emocje przelewały się w nim i wzburzały, radość, furia, irytacja, wdzięczność i tak wiele innych, że zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem przeżył bez nich aż kilka tygodni.

Zapytał Leśną Twierdzę, czy nie otworzyłaby mu ścieżki poprzez nicość – metody aportacji – do sypialni. Leśna Twierdza zrobiła to bez problemu; w końcu był jej częścią. Harry skoczył i chwilę potem wylądował delikatnie na własnym łóżku.

Poświęcił chwilę na otoczenie pokoju solidnymi osłonami, po czym zwinął się w kłębek i pozwolił własnym błędom się dogonić. Miał nadzieję, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo; wyczuwał nadchodzącą burzę i z jej intensywności wywnioskował, że będzie krótka, choć wyjątkowo agresywna.

Najpierw został zaatakowany przez wdzięczność, która maszerowała niczym deszcz i Harry uznał to za absolutnie rozsądny początek. _Merlin jeden wie, co by się ze mną stało, gdyby nie Draco, Snape i Leśna Twierdza._


	44. Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci: Przełom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chcę tylko ostrzec wszystkich, że ten rozdział będzie zajebiście dziwny. Dopiero co skończyłam go pisać, pozwalam mu teraz nieco „ostygnąć”, zanim wezmę się za edycję. Tak jakby składa się kolejno ze sceny emocjonalnej, sceny tortur z opisem ciężkiego gore, sceny politycznej i sceny seksu.
> 
> Ta historia naprawdę czasami mnie przeraża, kiedy tak odmienne sceny pasują do jednego rozdziału.
> 
> Obecny nastrój: roztrzęsiona
> 
> Jeden z tych rozdziałów, przed którym muszę dodać ostrzeżenie przed ciężkim slashem. Nie czytajcie czwartej sceny, jeśli wolicie go uniknąć. W dodatku druga scena zawiera w sobie wiele opisów gore, do którego tak naprawdę nie dochodzi.

Harry poczuł, jak jego gniew zaczyna krążyć wokół niego. Najwyraźniej przez dziurę w tamie najpierw wylały się pomniejsze emocje, dzięki czemu złość mogła pojawić się później. Dawała wrażenie szerokiego prądu, który unosił się zaraz przy samym dnie, pozwalając najpierw strachowi się nim zająć.

Harry dyszał, zaciskając mocno powieki, podczas gdy jego ciało dygotało z całej troski, zgrozy, czy niepokoju, które z konieczności tłumił przez kilka ostatnich tygodni. Przez głowę przemknęły mu obrazy Connora, który odwraca się do niego plecami, Dracona zabitego przez Tarczę Graniana, czy niewymownych, myśli o tym, że może przez swoją nieostrożność skrzywdzić Snape'a tak bardzo, że ten już nigdy się nie podniesie, a potem nawet wyobrażenia wilkołaków rannych i umierających, jakby był świadkiem wszystkich ataków, jakim wilkołaki musiały stawić czoła w swoich legowiskach.

Ależ to _bolało._

Ale w końcu strach go opuścił, ponieważ inne emocje musiały zająć jego miejsce. Irytacja kąsała go ostrymi zębiskami, przebiegając mu po ramionach swoimi łuskowatymi stopami. Ile razy chciał się skrzywić, ponieważ ktoś wygadywał _absolutne_ bzdury, albo kiedy minister ciągle i bez przerwy odmawiał podjęcia się jakichkolwiek kroków, no bo czy Scrimgeour nie rozumiał, że jego wahanie było, pod wieloma względami, równie złe co czyny ministerstwa? Skoro się tym nie zajął, to wyglądało to, jakby robili wszystko za jego zgodą i błogosławieństwem, a nie samodzielnie.

Harry opadł z irytacji w pożądanie tak nagle, że nie miał pojęcia, w którym momencie jedna emocja się urwała, a druga zaczęła. Dech mu zaparło, kiedy poczuł jak ścisnęło go w kroczu, a w ustach zasycha. Przycisnął twarz do poduszki, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że ta pachnie jak Draco. To by tylko wszystko pogorszyło.

Jego magia leżała wokół niego, blisko przyciśnięta do skóry, ciepła, słodka i mrucząca. Harry był nieco zaskoczony, że nie zamanifestowała się bardziej agresywnie, ale jego uwagę szybko odwróciło budujące się ciepło w brzuchu i związane z nim pragnienie do dotknięcia się. Jęknął cicho i zamiast tego pogłaskał poduszkę. Pożądanie nie potrwa długo, już czuł zakłopotanie piekące go w policzki. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo się nim nie przejmował.

Jego magia ponownie zamruczała i Harry zorientował się, że nie była agresywna, ponieważ chciała, żeby wzniósł osłony i wpuścił Dracona do środka. Harry zaśmiał się słabo, wydając z siebie zachrypnięty dźwięk, ponieważ wciąż nie miał śliny w ustach.

– Nie ma szans – powiedział jej. – Przecież lada chwila się zmieni.

Złoty wiatraczek przemknął przez pokój i rozbił się o ścianę z głośnym hukiem, kiedy jego magia zaczęła się dąsać. Harry musiał ją zignorować. Przemknęła po nim kolejna fala gorąca, zmuszająca do spięcia mięśni i poderwania bioder. Harry zamknął oczy, pragnąc, żeby już sobie poszła. _Merlinie, kto by pomyślał, że tak wiele jej w sobie tłamsiłem?_

Na szczęście właśnie wtedy emocja uległa zmianie. Osobliwe iskry szczęścia szczypały go w skórę, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak udało mu się nawiązać więź z Leśną Twierdzą, co poczuł, kiedy Draco pojawił się obok niego, kiedy zorientował się, że Narcyzie Malfoy bardziej zależy na swoim synu, niż mężu. Roześmiał się i ten dźwięk zakończył się lekkim westchnieniem, kiedy radość powoli z niego wypłynęła. Nie tłamsił jej jakoś _szczególnie;_ większość wymknęła się z basenów oklumencyjnych jako ponura determinacja, by zrobić jeszcze więcej.

Zaraz po radości nastąpiła chwila przerwy. Harry wyczuwał krążące wokół, wirujące i uderzające o jego ciało prądy i wydawało mu się, że jest gotów na gniew.

Nie był.

Furia wybuchła mu w głowie niczym sztorm. Harry przycisnął twarz do poduszki, żeby stłumić nią wrzask. Czuł płomienie, które buchały mu ponad skórą i pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że osłony coś na to poradzą. Zwykle Leśna Twierdza zaatakowałaby każdego, kto używałby na jej terenie ognia, ale przecież teraz był jej częścią. Częściom wolno było krzywdzić się nawzajem, ponieważ Leśna Twierdza była absolutnie przekonana, że nigdy nie spróbowałyby się skrzywdzić na poważnie.

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, jak jego magia krąży wokół osłon, szukając jakiejś drogi wyjścia. Zamanifestowała się jako ponurak, potężny, czarny pies o wielkości kucyka, omen śmierci, tak bardzo podobny do Syriusza. Harry znał stare legendy o ponurakach. Chodziły za krążącymi po nocy ludźmi, dysząc im gorąco w karki. Jeśli ofiara obejrzy się i zobaczy ponuraka, to niebawem umrze.

Ponurak spojrzał na niego. Miał czerwone ślepia o bardziej intensywnym kolorze, niż oczy Voldemorta, kiedy jeszcze je miał. Harry spojrzał w nie i poczuł pragnienie ponuraka, jakby było jego własnym, by polować, szarpać i rozrywać. Znajdujący się za granicami tego pokoju ludzie tak strasznie go wkurzali. Czemu niby miałby ich chronić? Mógłby ich wszystkich zniszczyć. Miał do tego dość mocy, a to oznaczało, że miał do tego pełne prawo.

Harry wydał z siebie niskie kwilenie. Wychodził z założenia, że był w stanie kontrolować swoją furię, że wystarczy pozwolić jej poobijać się o osłony. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ponurak będzie chciał czegoś więcej.

Zadygotał, a wściekłość owinęła się mu wokół żołądka niczym hak, który chciał wyciągnąć mu wnętrzności. Czemu niby powinien czekać? Czemu powinien zamykać się tu dla dobra tych, którzy powinni być w stanie ochronić się sami? Ponurak nie skrzywdziłby tych, którzy nie zdenerwowali Harry'ego. Po prostu pogryzie niektóre wilkołaki, przebije Snape'a na wylot, pokąsa Dracona tu i tam...

Harry musiał złapać za stalowe lejce swojej furii. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru chować jej za tarczami oklumencyjnymi, ale też nie mógł pozwolić jej na krzywdzenie kogokolwiek.

– Nie – wyszeptał.

Ciało ponuraka zamigotało, a potem magia, która go stworzyła, rozwiała go w wir czarnych iskier, które momentalnie uderzyły Harry'ego w twarz, piekąc zajadle. Krzyknął, a potem nagle furia i związana z nią magia znalazły się w nim, krzywdząc go i rozdzierając wszystkie rany na nowo, zmuszając go do zobaczenia, jak wiele wycierpiał, chowając w sobie każdy fragment gniewu.

Wyzwiska przebrzmiały mu w uszach, boląc równie mocno co wtedy, kiedy usłyszał je po raz pierwszy. Poczuł tę samą, bezsilną frustrację, kiedy Connor, Draco i Parvati kłócili się ze sobą, a on chciał po prostu powiedzieć im wszystkim, że mają się zamknąć i spierdalać. Blizna bolała z napięcia, a zęby od zgrzytania.

Zdołał zakopać twarz w poduszkę akurat, kiedy z jego ust wyleciał niekończący się, przepełniony furią wrzask, który prawdopodobnie ściągnąłby tu kogoś, bez względu na wszelkie osłony. Zaczął tak mocno uderzać pięścią w wezgłowie łóżka, że poranił sobie tym dłoń. Warknął nisko i paskudnie.

Jego magia przebiegała po nim w bezkresnych, lśniących płomieniach, nie spalając pościeli, ponieważ jak raz je spopieli, to nie będzie w stanie ponownie się na nich wyżyć. Jego ubrania nie miały tej samej ochrony. Jakaś odległa, przytłumiona część Harry'ego zdawała też sobie sprawę z tego, że spalenie pościeli mogłoby doprowadzić do podpalenia drewnianych ścian, albo parapetu, czy też innych części Leśnej Twierdzy, których naprawdę nie powinien uszkadzać. Ale skierowanie tych płomieni na samego siebie? To mógł zrobić. Jego ubrania spopieliły się i poczuł swój gniew na każdym calu skóry.

_Czemu_ właściwie nie miałby denerwować się o wszystkie kłody, jakie wilkołaki rzucały mu pod nogi? Skoro George'owi i pozostałym członkom Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii tak strasznie się tu nie podobało, to czemu nie zostali w Tullianum i nie zaufali, że ministerstwo będzie ich należycie traktowało? Przecież Harry nie zmusił ich do ucieczki. Powiedział im, czego mogli się spodziewać i pozostawił im wybór. A teraz jęczeli, narzekali i marudzili i chcieli wrócić do domu? Do miejsca, w którym zginą, jak tylko ktoś ich zobaczy? Och tak, tam na pewno byłoby im _lepiej_ niż tutaj, gdzie byli stale chronieni, otrzymywali wywar tojadowy i mogli nauczyć się kontrolowania swojej klątwy od wilkołaków, którzy mieli w tym znacznie więcej doświadczenia.

Jakże on im _strasznie_ zaszkodził.

I Connor! Co, do licha, odbiło jego bratu? Czy nie rozumiał, że wpadał w dokładnie tę samą pułapkę co James, ufając słowom kobiety ponad wszystkim innym? Przecież miał ten przykład pod samym nosem! A i tak zachowywał się w ten sposób.

I Parvati! Harry warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, a otaczająca go pościel po raz kolejny została zagrożona podpaleniem. Harry jednak skoncentrował się i furia stworzyła mu obraz jej twarzy, której mógł przywalić w zęby, rozmywając ją tym samym w chmurę iskier.

Co jej się ubzdurało, że miała jakieś _prawo_ do oczekiwania od niego, że zacznie spędzać więcej czasu ze swoim bratem? Jeśli Connor naprawdę tego chciał, to przecież mógł przyjść i porozmawiać o tym z Harrym. Był dużym chłopcem, prawie dorosłym. Mógł się tym zająć sam.

A zamiast tego zaczął wyzywać jego chłopaka, mówiąc że Draco był mrocznym czarodziejem i właśnie dlatego nie można mu ufać...

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i stworzył szklaną kulę, mniej więcej tej samej wielkości co kule czasu, których używali niewymowni. Cisnął nią w ścianę i z satysfakcją wysłuchał jej głośnego trzasku, a potem zobaczył światło tańczące na odłamkach. Stworzył kolejną i nią też rzucił, a potem jeszcze jedną i jeszcze. Jego magia poderwała odłamki i zatańczyła nimi w powietrzu, tworząc labirynt, mozaikę wzorów.

Przecież Harry miał prawo oczekiwać od nich wyrozumiałości. A jeśli Parvati tak strasznie bała się potężnych czarodziejów, którzy używali mrocznej magii, to pewnie jego _też_ się teraz bała. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy to właśnie dlatego Connor w ogóle o niej nie wspomniał w czasie ich kilku ostatnich rozmów.

I Draco! Ten cios uderzył go w żołądek i posłał w tył na posłanie. Ciągle twierdził, że był bardziej dojrzały i Harry'emu też się tak wydawało, ale potem zaczął wyzywać Connora i Parvati i nie chciał zachować spokoju, opanowania i chłodu, kiedy reagowali wyzwiskami... a potem jeszcze upierał się w ich sypialni, że _był_ spokojny, chłodny i opanowany, a to, co Harry uważał za wyzwiska było po prostu prawdami owiniętymi w cięty sarkazm.

Ale nie mógł się zbyt długo złościć na Dracona, bo tak wiele zostało z tego wyleczone, kiedy pojawił się w sypialni Harry'ego za pomocą bransolety świstoklikowej, co z kolei prowadziło do myśli o radości i pożądaniu. Harry osłonił się przed nimi i wrócił do furii.

Potem przyszła kolej na Snape'a. Co za pierdolony, samolubny _drań_ , czego on tym razem _chciał?_ Harry zostawił go w spokoju i okazało się, że wcale tego od niego nie chciał. Harry zaoferował mu pomoc i okazało się, że wcale tego od niego nie chciał. Przeniósł Snape'a z domu pełnego wilkołaków, żeby Snape nie był w stanie ich skrzywdzić, ani czuć się przez nie zagrożony, a Snape oskarżył go, że Harry nie kocha go wystarczająco. Harry zgrzytnął zębami, tłumiąc w sobie kolejny wrzask, ale zaraz potem uznał, _Czemu właściwie nie?_ i wydarł się na cały głos. Dźwięk był satysfakcjonujący, a magia okrasiła go paradą czerwonych iskier, które rozpadły się w strumienie krwi, jak tylko Harry na nie spojrzał.

Miał wrażenie, kiedy jego umysł wirował w oszałamiającej spirali, że nie jest w stanie zrobić niczego, co by w pełni zaoferowało Snape'owi wszystko, czego potrzebował, tak samo jak nie był w stanie zaoferować tego innym ludziom. Nie powinien się złościć. Nie powinien powstrzymywać złości. Nie powinien był ich ratować. Nie powinien był im pozwalać na zgnicie w więzieniu. Wydawało mu się, że już się pogodził z popełnianiem błędów i wyciąganiem z nich wniosków, ale co właściwie mu teraz pozostało, skoro _każdy_ jeden krok okazywał się być błędem, włącznie z takimi, które próbował podejmować, pamiętając o swoich przeszłych błędach?

Powinien był znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie w tej sytuacji. Nigdy nie powinien był dopuścić do rozpętania wojny. A kiedy zginęły pierwsze wilkołaki, powinien był wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. Ale wówczas zachowywałby się jak Scrimgeour, rozkładając ręce i mówiąc, że lada chwila uda mu się osiągnąć pokój i nigdy tak naprawdę niczego nie robiąc w tym kierunku. Jak wielu ludzi musiałoby zginąć, gdyby postanowił nigdy nie zabijać zwykłych czarodziejów?

Przynajmniej ktoś taki jak Dionizos Hornblower miał dość odwagi do postawienia się wszystkim i mówienia szczerze, w co wierzy. Nie musiał czuć winy z tego powodu. Harry tymczasem był winny krzywdy tak wielu ludzi.

_Och, oto i nadchodzi pogarda do samego siebie,_ pomyślał Harry, przesłaniając sobie oczy ręką i czując, jak pierwsze łzy zaczynają opadać. Ta emocja była zwykle zwinięta gdzieś w jego żołądku w czarną kulę, zbyt ciasną, by mógł pozwolić sobie na jej wyrażanie w inny sposób, jak po prostu ściśniętym gardłem i piekącymi oczami. _W samą porę._

Leżał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad wszystkimi swoimi posunięciami i wyobrażając sobie wszystkie inne sposoby, na jakie mógłby je załatwić. Oczywiście, ścieżki dobiegły końca, kiedy dotarł do wspomnienia o bitwie na letnie przesilenie; wciąż nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić, żeby powstrzymać Voldemorta przed zabiciem tej piętnastki dzieci w ten, czy inny sposób.

_Nie musiałeś zabijać ich sam,_ wyszeptało jego sumienie. _Nie miałbyś wówczas ich krwi na swoich rękach. Albo_ _mogłeś_ _się upewnić, że osłony były zabezpieczone._ _Mogłeś_ _odprowadzić uczniów do jeziora. To miałoby więcej sensu. Czemu nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Voldemort może zaatakować przed letnim przesileniem? To ty skusiłeś go do zaatakowania szkoły, to przez ciebie uznał tę datę za istotną. Mógł zaczekać do tego dnia z atakiem, ale nie miałeś żadnych powodów do uważania, że dopiero wtedy przybędzie na pole bitwy._

Harry wił się i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który nie był ani kwileniem, ani szlochem. Następnie przewrócił się na plecy i powtarzał sobie wszystko, czego nauczył się w Sanktuarium, lekcje które Vera wbijała mu do głowy, póki nie pozostały w niej na dobre.

_Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Możesz żyć dla przyszłości i spróbować nigdy więcej nie popełnić takiego samego błędu, ale jak tylko dojdziesz do wniosku, że powinieneś zapłacić za to, co robiłeś w przeszłości, to nigdy nie skończysz się wypłacać, aż w końcu pewnego dnia zaczniesz uważać, że nawet oddychanie jest zbyt samolubne._

Jego oddech się uspokoił i Harry westchnął, czekając na kolejną emocję. Nic nie nadeszło. Dalej po prostu tam leżał, jak jakaś wydrążona skorupa, otoczona przez kawałki szkła, którymi jego magia wciąż się bawiła. Wreszcie uznał, że burza minęła. Jego umysł znowu był taki, jaki powinien być.

_A ja jestem nagi i narobiłem bałaganu,_ pomyślał ocierając twarz. _Pewnie wyglądam okropnie. Ale mogę się umyć, a pokój można posprzątać._

Harry opuścił osłony i zmiótł odłamki szkła z powierzchni ziemi. Po upewnieniu się, że nigdzie nie zalegają już lśniące kawałki, na które ktoś mógłby nadepnąć, Harry po raz trzeci tego dnia ruszył do łazienki. Skrzywił się. Mięśnie bolały go, jakby wierzgał i miotał się – i może tak było, nie pamiętał – ale przynajmniej głowa była wreszcie klarowna, nawet jeśli teraz wydawała się wydrążona od środka. Miał nadzieję, że pod prysznicem wymyśli, co powinien zrobić w następnej kolejności. Przynajmniej ukoi tam co większy ból spiętych mięśni.

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle.

– Harry? – usłyszał za sobą niepewny głos Dracona.

* * *

– Niczego mi nie zrobisz. Wiem, jaki jest twój Lord. Nie pozwoli ci na torturowanie kogoś.

Snape nie zwracał uwagi na bełkot człowieka, który przedstawiał się jako Rechotacz, tylko otaczał osłonami pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali. Był to jeden z mniejszych gabinetów Leśnej Twierdzy, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Snape nie potrzebował przestrzeni do tego, co sobie zaplanował.

Dodał jednak osłonę, która nie przepuści żadnych wrzasków i tę konkretną inkantację wymówił na głos, żeby Rechotacz go usłyszał.

– Wydaje ci się, że coś takiego mnie zastraszy? – Niewymowny najwyraźniej uważał, że gryfońska buńczuczność będzie najlepszym sposobem na rozprawienie się z tą sytuacją. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, przez co już musiałem przejść. Cokolwiek, co chcesz mi zrobić, będzie jak klaps w tyłek w porównaniu do testów, jakie przeprowadził na mnie Kamień.

Snape niczego nie powiedział. Zakończył nakładanie na pokój osłon, po czym odwrócił się i przyjrzał Rechotaczowi. Zniknął z mężczyzny szaty, a potem ubrania. Nie chciał mieć do czynienia z paskudnymi artefaktami niewymownych, które Rechotacz mógł mieć pochowane po kieszeniach. Następnie rzucił jeszcze zaklęcie, sprawdzające czy jakieś artefakty nie zostały wprowadzone w ciało i dopiero to go usatysfakcjonowało.

Nagość była często używaną przez Mrocznego Pana sztuczką w czasie przesłuchiwania więźniów. Ciężko odczuwać w takiej chwili dumę, albo udawać, że jest się coś wartym, kiedy zostały ci odebrane wszystkie ubrania, które do tej pory osłaniały twoje ciało przed światem zewnętrznym.

– No i co mi niby zrobisz? Naprawdę chcesz zaryzykować, że twój Lord wyrzuci cię, bo nie byłeś w stanie opanować swojej sadystycznej, śmierciożerczej żądzy?

Snape wciąż niczego nie powiedział. Po prostu przyjrzał mu się.

Wiedział, że Harry nie pozwoliłby mu torturować Rechotacza klątwami bólu, na które ten idiota zasługiwał. Wiedział też, że jeśli zacznie rzucanie takich klątw, to nic go nie powstrzyma przed przerzuceniem się na _Crucio._ Przecież ten człowiek chciał zabić jego syna. Snape tak bardzo nienawidził ludzi, którzy tego próbowali, że mógłby w tej chwili wymówić _Avada Kedavra_ i rzucić je z powodzeniem.

Wiedział, że rozpoczęcie tortur byłoby w tym momencie kiepskim pomysłem.

Ale Snape i tak ich nie potrzebował. Był znakomitym _aktorem_ i tylko to było mu potrzebne do złamania Rechotacza.

– Jak długo służyłeś Kamieniu? – zapytał neutralnym głosem.

Rechotacz zaśmiał się.

– Wystarczająco, żeby zorientować się, co próbujesz zrobić. To nie wypali.

Snape podniósł różdżkę i zaintonował kolejną inkantację, której Rechotacz raczej nie znał. Przypomniał sobie cmentarz w ostatnie zimowe przesilenie, liany które przytrzymały w miejscu Harry'ego, dzięki czemu Mroczny Pan i Cierniowa Zdzira mogli mu robić co im się żywnie podobało.

Liana wyłoniła się z jednego z kątów przy suficie gabinetu. Obróciła końcówkę w prawo i w lewo, niczym roślinny wąż, po czym zaczęła powoli rozwijać się po podłodze, kierując w stronę Rechotacza. Im bardziej się zbliżała, tym jej końcówka była węższa i ostrzejsza, a wokół niej zaczynały rosnąć kolce, które wyglądały jak zęby. Snape nie musiał jej widzieć, żeby o tym wiedzieć, bo sam jej nakazał takie zachowanie.

– Czy wyobrażałeś sobie kiedyś – zagaił Snape tym samym, neutralnym i pozbawionym fleksji tonem co wcześniej – jakie to uczucie, kiedy coś rośnie _poprzez_ ciebie?

– Już ci powiedziałem, nie zastraszysz mnie – powiedział Rechotacz.

– Mówiono mi, że to niezwykły rodzaj bólu – powiedział Snape, sięgając w dół i głaszcząc lianę, która zdążyła go minąć. Pnącze otarło się pociesznie o jego dłoń. – Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś związany i pod tobą rośnie bambus. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale bambus rośnie _choćby nie wiem co._ W dodatku rośnie szybko. Wyobraź sobie, że po drodze napotyka cię jako przeszkodę. Wyobraź sobie, że jego końcówka jest zaostrzona, co tylko pomaga mu przebić cię na wylot w miarę rośnięcia.

Podniósł brew i przyjrzał się twarzy Rechotacza. Lekkie poruszenie lewej ręki i po raz kolejny pokazał mu swój Mroczny Znak.

– Ja, oczywiście, nie mam pod ręką bambusa, w dodatku nie mamy czasu na tego rodzaju tortury – powiedział. – No i chcę, żebyś był w stanie pod koniec mówić, nawet jeśli będę musiał zaleczyć ci gardło po wszystkich wrzaskach. Ale mam coś niemal równie dobrego. – Ponownie dotknął stworzonej przez siebie liany. – Jest maleńka, ale jeszcze urośnie.

Nachylił się, patrząc Rechotaczowi prosto w oczy.

– Wyobraź sobie, co by się stało, gdybym przyłożył ci ją do twarzy – wyszeptał.

Rechotacz nic nie powiedział. Był blady, a jego czoło zalśniło od cienkiej warstwy potu.

– Wyobraź sobie – wyszeptał Snape, korzystając z głosu, którego zwykle używał podczas pierwszych zajęć z daną grupą, kiedy wyjaśniał uczniom jak wspaniałe potrafią być eliksiry – że będzie rosła tak powoli, jak jej każę. Wyobraź sobie, że te zęby na końcu zbliżają się do ciebie, coraz bliżej i bliżej, cal po calu. – Sięgnął w dół i pogłaskał palcem końcówkę liany. Kiedy podniósł dłoń, pozwolił Rechotaczowi zobaczyć krew kapiącą z niewielkiego nacięcia. – Całkiem ostre – zauważył. – Tak ostre, że w pierwszej chwili nawet nie poczujesz nacięcia. Ale będziesz na nie czekał, cały spięty, bo będziesz miał mimo wszystko nadzieję, że wyczujesz i jakoś powstrzymasz moment, w którym przebije się przez powierzchnię twojego oka. Będzie rosła powoli, tak bardzo powoli. Wyobraź sobie, jak przeżera się przez twoją rogówkę, powoli cię oślepiając. Czy wiesz, jakie to uczucie, tak nagle stracić wzrok w jednym z oczu i nigdy więcej go nie odzyskać? Siedziałbyś tu, podczas gdy liana zaczęłaby się zwijać ci w czaszce, w oczodole, rosnąc i rosnąc, żując i żując. Może ci się wydawać, że w końcu znajdziesz ucieczkę w śmierci, ale do tego nie dojdzie. Istnieją zaklęcia, które są w stanie dopilnować, żeby ofiara pozostała przy życiu.

Snape machnął różdżką, mamrocząc „ _Vita usque”_. Zaklęcie zacieśniło się wokół czaszki Rechotacza, wyglądając jak srebrna korona, która stopniowo zaczęła zanikać pod jego włosami. Snape uśmiechnął się.

– I w ten sposób cię sobie zatrzymamy. Liana wpełznie ci do mózgu. Wyobraź sobie ten ból, kiedy nagle nie będziesz w stanie mówić, widzieć, pamiętać. Mózg to taki wspaniały i delikatny narząd, Rechotaczu. Naruszenie jednego połączenia może oznaczać, że będziesz w stanie pomyśleć o danym słowie, ale już nie będziesz w stanie go wypowiedzieć. Naruszenie innego może oznaczać, że już nigdy nie odzyskasz wzroku, nawet jeśli wyleczę ci po wszystkim oczy. A liana bezlitośnie i na ślepo wżyna się coraz głębiej, bo tak właśnie jej rozkazałem. Przeżuje ci mózg i wróci...

Snape zerknął Rechotaczowi w oczy.

– Przebijając się przez drugi oczodół, oczywiście. Tym razem poczujesz, jak zęby skubią ci rogówkę od środka. Wyobrażasz sobie, jaki to będzie ból, kiedy przetną ci nerwy wzrokowe? Cóż, nie musisz sobie tego wyobrażać, lada moment poczujesz to na własnej skórze. Liana wyrośnie z drugiego oka. Następnie przerzuci się, podejrzewam, na twój policzek. Przegryzie się przez skórę. I w tym miejscu ją powstrzymam, bo nieczęsto mam okazję do podziwiania zębów i dziąseł, w pełni widocznych dzięki rozharatanemu wokół ciału, nawet jeśli spryskanymi przy okazji krwią. A potem... tak, podejrzewam, że w następnej kolejności przyjdzie kolej na twój język. Złoży na nim nasionko, ponieważ na nic mi się nie przyda, skoro nie masz zamiaru niczego mówić mi na głos. Z niego wyrosną kolejne liany, które zaczną rosnąć wzdłuż twojego gardła i bez problemu dotrą do żołądka. A ty, Rechotaczu, dzięki _Vita usque_ będziesz w stanie przeżyć przez to wszystko i odczuć to na własnej skórze _._ Podejrzewam, że nacisk od środka będzie wyjątkowo intensywny. Widzisz, takie liany nie powinny być w stanie przebić się przez twój przełyk, ale poradzą sobie z tym. A potem dotrą do żołądka.

Snape zachichotał.

– Muszę przyznać, że już nie mogę się tego doczekać. Ludzki żołądek zawiera w sobie całe mnóstwo ostrych kwasów, które pomagają mu w trawieniu. Czasami używam ich roztworów w pracy przy eliksirach, choć niestety, część muszę sprowadzać nielegalnie, ponieważ międzynarodowe prawa czarodziejów nie dopuszczają już do takich praktyk. Wyobraź sobie, co się stanie, kiedy przebiją ci się przez żołądek, a te kwasy wyleją ci się na inne organy. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Podejrzewam, że przebicie rozgrzanym do białości mieczem byłoby łagodniejsze. W dodatku zajęłoby mniej czasu, ponieważ przez _Vita usque_ nikt nie będzie w stanie...

Rechotacz zawył.

Snape znał ten rodzaj wrzasku. Wiedział, że do niego dojdzie i właśnie dlatego poustawiał osłony, żeby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy wejść i mu przerwać. To był dźwięk kogoś pokonanego, kogoś złamanego, kogoś, kto chciał wyrazić, _już dość, już dość, powiem ci, co tylko będziesz chciał wiedzieć, tylko już skończ, skończ z tym._

Osiągnął to, używając zaledwie słów. Snape był naprawdę zadowolony z siebie, choć oczywiście nie okazał tego po sobie.

Biorąc pod uwagę trening Rechotacza, wciąż istniała możliwość, że udawał. Snape złapał go za podbródek i podniósł głowę. Na jego rozkaz, liana owinęła mu się wokół ręki i zatrzymała ze swoimi żyletkami tuż przy oku Rechotacza.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, zaszlochał i niemal go ugryzł, starając się odsunąć. Snape miał jednak okazję do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Złamał go. Żaden był z niego oklumenta; Snape już wcześniej by się zorientował. Większość legilimentów jest w stanie rozpoznać oklumentę, nawet jeśli nie byłaby w stanie przebić się przez ich tarcze.

– Powiesz mi, co chcę wiedzieć? – zapytał, nadając swojemu głosowi rozczarowany wydźwięk. – Naprawdę? A może jednak zacznę od oka?

Rechotacz zawył z desperacją. Snape uznał, że dotarli do punktu, w którym każda groźba brzmiała równie przerażająco. Mógłby zagrozić Rechotaczowi, że przywiąże go do łóżka i połaskocze, a i tak otrzymałby taką samą reakcję.

– Jak miło – powiedział miękko Snape.

* * *

Rufus wyszedł z windy i ruszył pustym korytarzem w kierunku czarnych drzwi, które prowadziły do Departamentu Tajemnic.

Przeszedł już przez całą resztę: spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania, kiedy ogłosił, że powołał się na rytuał Cincinnatusa, wrzaski że jak on mógł zrobić coś takiego, porównania do dyktatora – które przyjął bez mrugnięcia, oczywiście – i rezygnację kilku pracowników, z którzy z miejsca się zwolnili. Ale wielu innych zostało, a Rufus wiedział, że już powoli zaczynali przekonywać się nawzajem, że może ta zmiana nie była aż taka zła.

_Oczywiście że tak,_ pomyślał. _W końcu byli na tyle przerażeni, że uznali prawa anty–wilkołacze za dobry pomysł. Znajdują się na tym poziomie zgrozy, że do wszystkiego są w stanie się przekonać._

A teraz przyszła pora na niewymownych.

Zatrzymał się przed czarnymi drzwiami i zaczekał na moment, w którym ktoś wyjdzie mu na powitanie. Nikt nie przyszedł. W tle umysłu czuł oddech pulsującego Kamienia i tętno zawartych w środku artefaktów. Wszystko to dawało mu wrażenie równe bólu zęba. Nie był w stanie określić, czym były, ani czemu służyły, ale Merlin jeden wiedział, do czego by doszło, gdyby pozwolił choć jednemu z nich na funkcjonowanie.

Rufus czekał, w międzyczasie dając komuś zgodę na rzucenia zaklęcia wypełniającego formularz i zakazując aportacji. To drugie go irytowało. Podejrzewał, że znajdzie się paru idiotów, którzy spróbują przetestować jego kontrolę nad ministerstwem i zaczną sprawdzać, na ile wszystko się pozmieniało, bo może sprawy, które do tej pory były zakazane, nagle staną przed nimi otworem, ale żałował, że tych głupich było więcej od rozsądnych.

Wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszedł przez nie odziany w szary płaszcz niewymowny, któremu kaptur, jak zwykle, osłaniał twarz. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął przed nimi. Rufus przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale nie był w stanie określić, czy niewymowny starał się osłonić drzwi własnym ciałem, czy nie.

Na wszelki wypadek pozwolił, żeby jego głos nabrał ostrości.

– Czy wiecie, co zrobiłem? – zapytał. – Powołałem się na rytuał Cincinnatusa. Czy wiecie, co to oznacza?

– Oczywiście że tak, ministrze. – Głos niewymownego był obojętny i głęboki, ale nie można było określić jego wieku, czy płci. Mógł to, choć nie musiał, nawet być ten sam głos, który wcześniej rozmawiał z nim w gabinecie, kiedy jeszcze im ufał. – Przejął pan kontrolę nad całą magią używaną w ministerstwie.

– Owszem – powiedział Rufus. – I kategorycznie zabraniam korzystania z dowolnych artefaktów, których działania i natury nie rozumiem.

Niewymowny zaszurał stopą. Rufus nie miał pojęcia, czy to oznaczało jego dyskomfort, czy też może zwykłe przestąpienie z nogi na nogę.

– Badamy wiele artefaktów, ministrze i w związku z tym musimy mieć możliwość korzystania z nich – powiedział. – W dodatku niektóre z nich ogrzewają, karmią i chronią ludzi w naszym departamencie. Zrobi się im niewygodnie, jeśli pan ich od nich odetnie.

– Pokaż mi tych ludzi – powiedział Rufus. – Pokaż mi te magiczne przedmioty, które ich, jak twierdzisz, grzeją, karmią i chronią.

– Nawet minister, który powołał się na rytuał Cincinnatusa nie może wejść do departamentu bez zgody Kamienia – powiedział niewymowny.

Rufus odczuł lekki szok w obliczu tego oporu, ale szybko uznał, że nie powinno go to dziwić. Kamień musiał wiedzieć już, że Rufus nie ufał ani jemu, ani jego dzieciom, inaczej przybyłby do nich po pomoc w opanowaniu chaosu w ministerstwie, zamiast podejmować się czegoś, co przekaże mu kontrolę nad Kamieniem i jego artefaktami.

– W takim każ mu wydać na to zgodę – powiedział stanowczo.

– Tego nie mogę zrobić – powiedział niewymowny. – Nikt nie może niczego kazać Kamieniowi.

– Poza mną – powiedział Rufus.

Niewymowny zamarł.

– Ministrze Scrimgeourze – powiedział wreszcie. – Kamień był bardzo nieufny, kiedy po raz pierwszy osiadł w murach ministerstwa, ponieważ bał się jego wrogów. Wbudował pułapki we własny departament, nawet takie, których działanie nie opiera się o magię. Trucizny i takie tam.

– Czy ty mi grozisz? – Rufus utrzymał swój głos miękkim i nie sięgnął po różdżkę. Już kiedyś znajdował się w takich sytuacjach, kiedy jako auror ścigał kryminalistów i mrocznych czarodziejów. Jeden zły ruch i spięta sytuacja mogła zmienić się w kompletny chaos.

– Po prostu oferuję ministrowi lekcję historii – powiedział niewymowny. – Wydawał się pan ciekaw tego, czemu żaden minister nie wszedł do departamentu bez wyraźniej zgody Kamienia. Właśnie dlatego.

_Zaminowali swoje terytorium. Oczywiście że tak._ Rufus odetchnął spokojnie, ponieważ w gniewie nie osiągnie wszystkiego, z czym przybył. Ukłonił się przed niewymownym.

– W takim razie nie będę denerwował Kamienia – powiedział.

– A pozwoli nam pan na dalsze używanie artefaktów? – zapytał niewymowny.

Rufus uśmiechnął się do niego. Był pewien, że go tym zaskoczył, ale niewymowny niczego nie dał po sobie poznać, więc możliwe, że to po prostu przemawiała nadzieja Rufusa.

– Oczywiście że nie.

– Ludzie zaczną ginąć, ministrze.

– Jacy ludzie?

– Ludzie, którzy znajdują się pod naszą opieką.

– Jacy. Ludzie.

Niewymowny zamilkł.

Rufus kiwnął głową.

– Tak mi się wydawało. Kontroluję całą magię w ministerstwie. Wy kontrolujecie swoje terytorium, niewątpliwie z pomocą Kamienia. O czym najwyraźniej zapomnieliście, to o fakcie, że nie mam już powodów do obdarzania was zaufaniem. – Spojrzał na niego ostro. – Słyszałem też o ataku na Leśną Twierdzę. Może i nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać was przed używaniem artefaktów poza terenem ministerstwa, ale mogę zrobić coś innego.

– Co na przykład, proszę pana? – Głos niewymownego pozostał równie bez wyrazu, co świeżo opadnięty śnieg.

– Lepiej, żebyście mieli gazety na oku – powiedział Rufus i odwrócił się, wzburzając szaty wokół siebie. Niewymowny odprowadzał go wzrokiem w drodze do windy, ale nie spróbował go zatrzymać. _Oczywiście że nie,_ pomyślał Rufus. Dowolne zaklęcie, jakiego mógłby spróbować, dowolny artefakt, jakiego mógłby użyć, funkcjonowały obecnie głównie dzięki Rufusowi.

A jeśli go zabiją...

Rufus obnażył zęby w wilczym uśmiechu. Śmierć ministra w czasie rytuału Cincinnatusa, nie wywołana własnym błędem, czy przyczynami naturalnymi, irytowała wezwaną magię. Wskazywało jej to zamachowców i dawało jej motyw i zdolność do zemszczenia się na nich.

Departament Tajemnic, mimo wszystkich swoich pułapek, wciąż pozostawał w obrębach fizycznego budynku ministerstwa. Rufus szczerze wątpił, żeby chcieli zobaczyć, do czego by doszło, gdyby cała zebrana w budynku magia zwróciła się nagle przeciw nim.

Poza tym już od jutra będą mieli do czynienia z kompletnie nową burzą. Rufus już nie mógł się jej doczekać. Ludzie znowu zaczną przez nią narzekać, ale nie będą w stanie niczego zrobić bez jego zgody, co powinno dać mu znaczną przewagę.

* * *

Draco siedział w korytarzu, póki nie poczuł jak osłony zaczynają się kruszyć i opadają. Nie miał siły, żeby się przez nie przebić – nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek w Leśnej Twierdzy był do tego zdolny – i choć dobiegająca zza nich cisza go denerwowała, to nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie, że oznaczała cokolwiek złego.

Ale wreszcie zniknęły, więc otworzył drzwi i zobaczył jak Harry idzie do łazienki, kompletnie nagi, jakby robił to każdego dnia. Draco jakoś odlegle zdawał sobie sprawę z nacięcia na dłoni Harry'ego, które już wyglądało, jakby pokrywały je strupy, czy z dziwnie przypalonych ścian, ale jego główna świadomość skupiała się właśnie na fakcie, że dopiero drugi raz w jego życiu przebywał sam na sam z Harrym w jednym pomieszczeniu, kiedy Harry był kompletnie nagi. W dodatku tym razem, choć Harry ucierpiał, to nie było to w żaden sposób porównywalne do tego, przez co przeszedł w Komnacie Tajemnic.

– Harry? – zawołał i zorientował się, że głos mu się pogłębił z podniecenia. Miał to gdzieś. Kiedy Harry obracał się do niego, Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie zamykające, które ukąsi każdego, kto spróbuje choćby dotknąć klamki. _Nie pozwoli_ , żeby ktoś mu w tym przeszkodził.

Wreszcie Harry spojrzał na niego. Draco z radością zobaczył jego erekcję. Skóra Harry'ego momentalnie zalała się czerwienią w praktycznie każdym możliwym miejscu, ale czego innego można było się spodziewać.

Draco zrobił krok przed siebie.

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu.

Draco zatrzymał się i zmusił się do zaczekania, choć było mu naprawdę ciężko, bo zmagał się ze wszystkimi impulsami, które zachęcały go, żeby po prostu zaciągnął Harry'ego do łóżka i mówiły, że pożądanie załatwi resztę.

– Harry – powiedział cicho.

Harry zaczął głęboko oddychać i przez długą chwilę to był jedyny dźwięk w pokoju. Wreszcie pokręcił lekko głową.

– Draco. Wszystko mnie boli, popatrz tylko na moją twarz.... – Wskazał na siebie gestem. Draco po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na ślady łez. Musiał przyznać, że akurat był bardziej zainteresowany całą resztą ciała Harry'ego. – Fatalnie wyglądam. Naprawdę powinienem wziąć prysznic.

– Jak dla mnie wyglądasz idealnie – wyszeptał Draco. _Co za wspaniała okazja. Zmarnowanie jej byłoby po prostu zbrodnią._ – Powiedz mi szczerze, Harry. Czy gdybym pozwolił ci na wzięcie prysznica, który załagodzi ból twoich mięśni, to czy wrócisz potem do mnie i zajmiemy się tym, na co obaj mamy ochotę?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Straciłbym na to wszelką odwagę – wyszeptał. – Nie.

Draco kiwnął głową. Czuł się nieco zdystansowany od wszystkiego, do czego właśnie dochodziło, jakby unosił się ponad nimi, ale to nie szkodzi. Niósł go wiatr, pełen oszałamiającego podniecenia, gorąca i biało-złotego pożądania. Nie popełni tu żadnego błędu. Miał wrażenie, że nie było tu nawet błędu do popełnienia.

– No to chodź ze mną do łóżka – powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Harry zagapił się na nią. Draco czekał. Widział pragnienie w oczach Harry'ego, pragnienie które _istniało._ Problem nie leżał w tym, że Harry go nie chciał. Po prostu bał się tego, do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Draco uznał, że równie dobrze może mu pomóc w podjęciu decyzji, kiedy chwile zaczęły się przeciągać, a Harry wciąż się nie poruszył. Rozpiął koszulę i ściągnął ją z siebie. Jego ruchy były swobodne i nieśpieszne, ale też nie starał się ich celowo przeciągać, drocząc się z Harrym. Podejrzewał, że jego chłopak nie był jeszcze na to gotowy.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – wyszeptał Harry.

– Ułatwiam ci podjęcie decyzji – powiedział Draco, rzucając koszulę na podłogę. Następnie skopał z siebie buty, zdjął skarpetki i sięgnął po pasek spodni. Zerknął na Harry'ego i zobaczył, że jego rumieniec zrobił się ciemniejszy. Draco uśmiechnął się. _To już nie jest wyłącznie zakłopotanie._ – Już kiedyś wspomniałeś, że lubisz mi się przyglądać, kiedy przeżywam przyjemność – mruknął. – Może od tego zaczniemy?

– Lubię – powiedział Harry niemal bezgłośnie, jakby słowa były z niego wyciągnięte. – Stęskniłem się za tym.

Draco ukrył swoją radość i kiwnął z powagą głową. Ściągnął z siebie spodnie, a potem majtki. Zauważył, że ramiona Harry'ego opadły nieco, kiedy to zrobił. _Faktycznie czuł się niepewnie, kiedy był nagi, a ja nie. No i dobrze. To powinno go uspokoić._

_Żeby już nie wspomnieć, że znacznie nam to wszystko ułatwi._

Draco rozciągnął się na łóżku i ponownie wyciągnął do niego rękę. Nie zmusi Harry'ego do podejścia do siebie. Nie mógłby. Pozwolił, żeby zrobiło to za niego jego spojrzenie, jak i dowód jego własnego podniecenia.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Co ja wyprawiam? – wyszeptał, robiąc krok przed siebie.

– Nic złego – powiedział miękko Draco. Jego słowa zdawały się cichnąć, jak tylko je wypowiadał. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że ściany robią się ciemnoniebieskie i fioletowe, ale potem dotarło do niego, że naprawdę tak się dzieje; magia Harry'ego wznosiła się wokół nich. Możliwe, że ona też uciszała mu głos. – Coś bardzo dobrego. _Chodź_ do mnie, Harry.

Harry, wciąż wyraźnie niepewny, podszedł do nóg łóżka i przez chwilę tam stał, po prostu patrząc się na Dracona. Draco czekał. Mógł czekać. Magia Harry'ego sprawiła, że ściany zrobiły się ciemnofioletowe, takiego samego koloru co _ianthinum_ , które pamiętał z Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy Harry wyrażał w nim emocje. Ukrop zdawał się falować powietrzem w pokoju, ale nie przypominał Draconowi ciepła słonecznego z ich wcześniejszych zbliżeń; bardziej przypominał gorąc dżungli, gęsty, stary i...

_Wilgotny,_ pomyślał Draco, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i wszedł na łóżko.

Draco momentalnie złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, a Harry musiał uklęknąć między jego rozłożonymi nogami. Draco czuł, jak jego chuj drży w tym ukropie, w pragnieniu zetknięcia ze skórą Harry'ego. Cieszyło go, że Harry już w żaden sposób nie okazywał wahania. Chyba nie byłby w stanie go puścić, kiedy już znalazł się w zasięgu jego rąk.

Nachylił się i zrobił coś, na co nigdy wcześniej nie miał czasu, pocałował Harry'ego delikatnie, a potem głęboko i coraz bardziej intensywnie. Gdzieś w połowie tego pocałunku Harry zaczął na niego reagować, przechylając głowę i wydając z siebie cichy, stłumiony jęk, a następnie wyciągając dłoń z uchwytu draconowej, żeby móc przeczesać mu palcami włosy.

Draco oparł się wygodnie o poduszki. Każdy ruch wydawał się subtelny, niczym powolny taniec. W pewnym momencie Harry dźgnął go łokciem w brzuch i wzdrygnął się od tego, ale nawet to bolało mniej, niż prawdopodobnie powinno. Harry już nie dygotał ze strachu, ale z powstrzymywanych chęci. Draco czuł, jak przelewa się w nim radość, przyłączająca się do reszty emocji i głębokiego koloru magii Harry'ego.

Merlinie, miał wrażenie, jakby _zawierał_ w sobie muzykę.

Przechylił Harry'ego na bok, a może to Harry się poruszył; w tym momencie Draconowi naprawdę ciężko było to określić. Jego głowa była pełna mgły, a świat jakoś zwolnił. Zauważył jednak, kiedy Harry przyłożył swoją pierś do jego, kiedy przycisnął ich krocza do siebie. Dodało to ostrości do gorąca, które przez niego przebiegało. Draco szarpnął biodrami raz, a potem drugi i zobaczył, jak usta Harry'ego otwierają się w jęknięciu, którego nie był w stanie usłyszeć, zobaczył jak Harry zamyka oczy.

Draco odniósł wrażenie, że coś powiedział. Z drugiej strony wydawało mu się też, że sam też coś mówił, ale ciągle mu to umykało pośród nacisku magii Harry'ego. Znowu pocałował Harry'ego i wzniósł biodra. Będzie robił, co w jego mocy, ale nie był _w stanie_ ruszać się jakoś swobodnie, bo był przyciśnięty jego ciężarem. W dodatku Harry też musiał wykazać się inicjatywą.

Harry przełknął ślinę i otworzył oczy. Patrząc na Dracona, oparł się ręką i kikutem o jego ramiona, po czym wzniósł swoje ciało i opadł nim ciężko, przyciskając się mocno.

Draco zadrżał, co zdawało się zacząć się w jego biodrach i skończyć gdzieś w płucach. Tym razem zdecydowanie wymówił „Tak”, co Harry wziął za zachętę – _No lepiej żeby_ _tak było_ , pomyślał Draco gdzieś pośród tej całej mgły – i ponownie wzniósł się i opadł. Dłonie Dracona przemknęły do jego bioder i przylgnęły.

Twarz Harry'ego lśniła różem i czerwienią, zarumieniona i błyszcząca od potu, jego ciemne, kręcone kosmyki były wilgotne, a zielone oczy jasne niczym kwiaty w dżungli, ale co Draco zapamiętał potem najlepiej było samo towarzyszące temu wszystkiemu _uczucie._ Ukrop, cisza, miękkość i nacisk otaczały ich i opasały blisko, w środku, na zewnątrz i teraz słyszał nawet, jak magia nuci pośród tej ciszy, co brzmiało jak śpiewający gdzieś w oddali ptak.

Czekał. Kołysał się między rytmem własnego ciała i Harry'ego nad sobą, ale wiedział, że powoli nadciągał moment, kiedy będzie w stanie zrobić to, na co miał ochotę.

A potem nagle wiedział, kiedy musiało to nastąpić. Jego własne ciało podpowiedziało mu najlepszą porę. Draco poderwał nogi, owijając je za udami Harry'ego i zmuszając go do opadnięcia znacznie szybciej i mocniej, niż był na to gotowy.

Harry zamrugał, a na jego twarzy przez ułamek sekundy pojawił się zaskoczony wyraz. Następnie odchylił głowę do tyłu i nabrał głęboko tchu, a Draco poczuł intensywną satysfakcję, kiedy Harry pozwolił, by przyjemność po nim przemknęła. Czuł, jak jego chłopak spina się i drży, jak wilgoć opada mu na brzuch, słyszał ciche, choć intensywne krzyki Harry'ego. Byli tak blisko siebie, że Draco wyczuwał każdy indywidualny spazm mięśnia, kiedy Harry wreszcie, dla odmiany, pozwalał swojemu ciału robić to, na co miało ochotę, zamiast zamartwiać się wszystkim, co to mogło oznaczać dla jego umysłu i magii.

A według Dracona, oznaczała wspaniałe rzeczy dla jego magii. Pasmo ukropu owijało się wokół nich coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej, więżąc ich w czymś, co przypominało kokon. Harry nie przestawał się ruszać, jego biodra ciągle podrygiwały, dzięki czemu Draco mógł odchylić głowę i chwilę potem samemu się poddać; i tak nie był w stanie za bardzo się odsunąć, bo magia ze wszystkich stron starała się przycisnąć ich jak najbliżej do siebie.

Wtulił się mocno w Harry'ego, kiedy przyjemność przebiegała po nim jak woda, albo światło, wydrążając go od środka i jednocześnie zaspokajając głód. Chwilę potem ciepła lepkość między nimi zaczęła się rozsmarowywać, jakby wcześniej o tym zapomniała; Draconowi i tak, poza ciepłem i wilgocią, było przede wszystkim _przyjemnie._

Pozwolił, by jego ciało poruszało się leniwie, jego biodra podnosiły się i opadały, póki kokon magii nie rozwiązał się wokół nich i chwila przeminęła. Przeczesał palcami włosy Harry'ego – musiał to zrobić dwukrotnie, ponieważ były tak śliskie, że za pierwszym razem nie zrobił tego jak należy – po czym podniósł głowę do pocałunku.

Harry uśmiechał się. Draco pocałował go mocno, przewracając ich na bok, żeby Harry leżał obok niego, zamiast na nim. Harry przerwał pocałunek ziewnięciem, po czym przeciągnął się rozkosznie.

– I jak? – zapytał Draco, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien zaczekać z odzywaniem się, bo jego głos był przepełniony zadowoleniem z siebie. Ale potem uznał, że nie, to nie miało większego znaczenia.

– To... – Harry przełknął ślinę, a Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to podenerwowanie, czy też zwykły rozsądek zaczął mu wracać do spojrzenia. – To było takie _przyjemne_ , Draco.

– Chyba następnym razem nie będziesz taki nerwowy, co? – Draco pogłaskał twarz Harry'ego po policzkach i ustach. Magia Harry'ego uspokoiła się, ale Draco wciąż słyszał jak sobie śpiewa, co teraz było dźwiękiem gdzieś pomiędzy nuceniem i mruczeniem.

– Tylko jeśli uznam, że może mnie rozproszyć od innych spraw – powiedział Harry i znowu się uśmiechnął, po czym pocałował go z nieoczekiwaną agresją, wciskając mu głowę w poduszkę. – _Dziękuję_ , Draco – wyszeptał mu potem do ucha. – Dziękuję.

Draco ziewnął, zamiast odpowiadać i sięgnął po różdżkę; o ile lepka ciecz na jego brzuchu była całkiem przyjemna, póki ciepła, to teraz robiła się nieco zbyt zimna jak dla niego. Rzucił szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące i było po wszystkim. Draco nie chciał znikać z nich potu, ale...

– Wciąż chcesz wziąć ten prysznic? – zapytał Harry'ego.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Kiedy Draco na niego zerknął, zorientował się że Harry zasnął, a jego oddech był powolny i cichy, mieszając się z mruczeniem jego magii.

Draco uśmiechnął się. To był dopiero drugi raz, kiedy Harry'emu udało się zasnąć w Leśnej Twierdzy bez _Consopio;_ pierwszy raz nastąpił, kiedy Draco się do niego przyłączył. Objął Harry'ego i przycisnął ich mocno do siebie, radując się świadomością, że Harry'ego w ogóle nie obudził ten ruch, bo jego wypoczynek był tak głęboki i naturalny.

_Oto kolejny powód, żeby robić to jak najczęściej, już poza samą przyjemnością,_ pomyślał, kiedy jego własne wycieńczenie zaczęło przebiegać przez niego falami. _Dobrze mu się potem śpi. Muszę mu częściej o tym przypominać._

Magia zamruczała. Draco, nieskończenie zadowolony z siebie, Harry'ego i świata jako takiego, zasnął.


	45. Interludium: Piąty list Wyzwolicielki

_10 października 1996_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Czy pozwoli pan, że pogratuluję pańskiego nowego i odważnego postąpienia? Wydaje mi się, że czarodziejski świat będzie po czymś takim znacznie szczęśliwszy, nawet jeśli najpierw musieliśmy przeżyć okres chaosu. Ale tak zawsze jest z prawdą. Podczas każdej burzy ludzie najpierw narzekają na ciężkie opady, a potem zaczynają się z nimi godzić, a kiedy burza mija, okazuje się, że trawa została podlana, a powietrze nagle się oczyściło i wszystko wydaje się znacznie piękniejsze.

Moją rodzinę coraz częściej zaczynają dotykać nieszczęścia i coraz chętniej winią o to pana i Harry'ego vatesa. Nawet pan sobie nie wyobraża, jak niezwykle mnie to cieszy. Wciąż mówią o Falco Parkinsonie, jak o zbawcy, ale ich głosy zrobiły się ostrożne i coraz częściej pojawiają się pytania. Niebawem porzucą go jak zły żart. Muszą.

Czy wie pan, ministrze, czego się dopuścił? Oczywiście że nie, ponieważ Falco lubi trzymać się cieni. Ale moi rodzice mają szklanicę, która ich z nim wiąże. To skarb Zakonu Feniksa, przekazywany między rozmaitymi rodzinami i członkami i zawsze pośpiesznie kryta przed każdym, kto nie należy do Zakonu. Właśnie dlatego tak szybko została zabrana z ostatniego miejsca ukrycia i przekazana nam.

Zaryzykowałam bicie, żeby zobaczyć ją choćby przelotnie, kiedy matka przechwalała się przed moją starszą siostrą, ale było warto. Jest dokładnie taka, jak podejrzewałam. Można w niej zobaczyć obraz przywódcy Zakonu, ale trzeba dokonać specyficznego wysiłku, żeby się z nim skontaktować. Moi rodzice nie podjęli się tego wysiłku. Twierdzą, że nie chcą przeszkadzać Falco w jego ważnej pracy, ale teraz już wiem, że mają z nim mniej kontaktu, niż to wcześniej utrzymywali. Możliwe, że Falco nie wie w ogóle o ich istnieniu.

...Proszę o wybaczenie za te plamy na pierwszych słowach, ministrze. Ojciec wszedł do pokoju, żeby pouczyć mnie o moich obowiązkach. Ponownie zagroził mi, że trafię za karę do trumny. Musiałam szybko schować list, żeby nie zauważył, co napisałam. Kiwałam potulnie głową, póki sobie nie poszedł.

Szklanica pokazała Falco w mglistym, szarym miejscu, splatającego obrazy między palcami. Obrazy były małe, ale wyglądały mi na wilkołaki przy pełni księżyca. Ilekroć machał palcami, obrazy mknęły poprzez powietrze, a Falco zmieniał się w orła bielika i leciał obok nich, jakby je eskortował. Potem lądował w oknach śpiących czarodziejów i czarownic. Obrazy wlatywały im do głów poprzez uszy.

Wydaje mi się, że wysyła im sny. Dlaczego chce, żeby ludziom śniły się wilkołaki? Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

Proszę, niech pan nie będzie zaskoczony, jeśli napotka pan większy opór przed swoimi reformami, niż się pan spodziewał. To nie pana wina, ani wina sposobu, w jakim reformy zostały ułożone. Parkinson nastraja ludzi przeciw panu i pańskim planom. Niech pan porozmawia z nimi o dziwnych snach, ministrze. Proszę spróbować to wpleść jakoś w swoją przemowę. To może przekonać ludzi do wysłuchania pana i zwrócenia uwagi na świat zewnętrzny, zamiast ciągłego skupiania się na tym, co się dzieje w ich własnych głowach.

Moja matka lada moment przeszuka mi pokój, nie chcę żeby znalazła ten list. Wysyłam go jak jest i po raz kolejny proszę o brak odpowiedzi.

Obyśmy wszyscy byli wyzwoleni.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Wyzwolicielka_


	46. Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty: Osłonożercy

– Harry! – Ktoś potrząsał go za ramię, wołał jego imię, ale to wszystko miało miejsce tak bardzo daleko od niego. Harry nie pojmował, czemu nie powinien po prostu wrócić do naprawdę interesującego snu, z którego ewidentnie usiłowano go wyrwać.

– Harry, _musisz_ to zobaczyć!

To wreszcie go rozbudziło. Harry otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Nie przypominał sobie zdejmowania okularów przed wczorajszym seksem z Draconem, ale najwyraźniej musiał, bo wszystko mu się rozmywało, włącznie z białym przedmiotem, który Draco próbował mu pokazać.

– No co? – zapytał. Jego słowa zakończyły się zaspanym ziewnięciem.

Draco nałożył mu okulary na nos, po czym ponownie pokazał gazetę. Harry potarł oczy, żeby pozbyć się ostatnich okruchów snu i nachylił się, żeby zobaczyć o czym takim tym razem napisał „Prorok Codzienny”.

Na widok nagłówka opadła mu szczęka. Zamarł na tak długo, że w końcu Draco się zniecierpliwił i zaczął podskakiwać na łóżku, wciąż trzymając gazetę.

– Harry!

– Widzę – szepnął Harry. – Po prostu nie wiem, czy wierzę. Oni tak na serio? To nie jest jakaś sztuczka Hornblowera i jego „Vox Populi”?

Draco prychnął z wyższością.

– Vox jest drukowane na znacznie gorszym papierze, a ich druk nie wygląda równie przejrzyście – powiedział, jakby to były fakty, które Harry już dawno temu powinien był sam zauważyć. – Choćby nie wiem jak się starał, nie przebije jakości „Proroka Codziennego”.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie zauważył. Tak długo, jak był w stanie przeczytać zawartość artykułu, zwykle nie przejmował się takimi szczegółami jak rozstaw czcionki czy jakość wydania.

Ale z całą pewnością ogromny nagłówek został wydrukowany idealnie, ogłaszając nad czym teraz będzie musiał skupić swoją walkę.

**_ PRAWA ANTY–WILKOŁACZE ZOSTAŁY ODRZUCONE _ **

**_Minister nazywa je „archaicznymi”, ogłasza wkroczenie na nową ścieżkę_ **

_Autor: Melinda Honeywhistle_

Artykuł nie pochlebiał szczególnie Scrimgeourowi – te pisane przez Honeywhistle zwykle tego nie robiły – ale Harry szybko wyłapał najważniejsze wątki. Minister wezwał Wizengamot i powiedział im, co myśli o ustawach anty–wilkołaczych, jak koszmarnie szkodzą one pokojowym relacjom między czarodziejami a wilkołakami, po czym poprosił, żeby naprawdę zastanowili się porządnie nad obecnymi prawami i ustalili między sobą, czy w ogóle pośród nich istnieją jakiekolwiek warte zatrzymania.

Ponad trzydziestu członków Wizengamotu zagłosowało za odrzuceniem obecnych praw. Właśnie omawiali nowe ustawy, jak i kwestie dotyczące uporania się z obecną sytuacją, przez co pozostaną w odosobnieniu, póki wszystko nie dobiegnie końca.

Honeywhistle podsumowała artykuł nadąsaną sugestią, że Wizengamot został zdominowany i znajdował się pod kontrolą ministra.

– Chyba nikogo nie dziwi ich pokorne zgodzenie się na wszystkie warunki – brzmiało ostatnie zdanie – skoro minister Scrimgeour obecnie kontroluje całą magię w ministerstwie.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że po części właśnie dlatego się zgodzili, ale przecież _mogli_ opuścić budynek i zagłosować gdzie indziej – i właśnie do tego doszłoby, gdyby Scrimgeour po prostu skontaktował się ze Starszyzną i rozkazał im zagłosować tak, jak tego chciał przez wzgląd na tymczasową dyktaturę, którą wprowadził w ministerstwie. Nie, Scrimgeour musiał zrobić coś jeszcze, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia co by to mogło być.

– Czy to oznacza koniec rokoszu? – wyszeptał Draco. – Możemy wrócić do Hogwartu?

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– A chcesz?

Twarz Dracona momentalnie skrzywiła się z irytacją.

– Chcę być tam, gdzie ty, idioto – powiedział. Nachylił się i pocałował Harry'ego tak mocno, że Harry'emu aż się w głowie zakręciło i dyszał ciężko, odsuwając się. – Choćby po to, żebym mógł to robić kiedy chcę – dokończył Draco. – Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy zakończysz rokosz, skoro dostałeś to, czego chciałeś.

Harry'emu na chwilę oddech zaparło, więc polizał usta i spróbował pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż gładka, obnażona skóra na ramionach Dracona i tym, co by zobaczył między jego nogami, gdyby tylko przesunął gazetę.

– Nie – powiedział. – Minister rozpisuje nowe prawa, ale nikt w tej chwili nie ma pojęcia, jakie one będą. Mogą okazać się mniej ograniczające, ale wciąż nie oferujące wilkołakom pełnych praw obywatelskich. W dodatku nie ma nawet słowa o tym, co się stanie z goblinami, centaurami i innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Dlatego zostaniemy tutaj, póki nie otrzymamy gestów dobrej woli – albo wyrażonych faktycznymi prawami, albo wiążącymi przysięgami – o które prosiliśmy.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Leśna Twierdza nas ochroni – powiedział, po czym ponownie pocałował Harry'ego. Gazeta zaszeleściła między nimi, więc zaczęli odsuwać ją na bok. Harry może i by zaprotestował, ale już przypominał sobie, jak przyjemnie mu było wczoraj z Draconem i chciał tak poczuć się ponownie.

Ktoś załomotał do drzwi.

Harry usłyszał, jak zaklęcie zamykające zostaje bezpardonowo zdjęte i ledwie miał czas, żeby okryć ich obu Prorokiem, kiedy Snape wszedł do pokoju. Po stanowczości jego lewych kroków i lekkiej posuwistości prawych, jak i po szeleście jego szat, Harry wiedział że to będzie on, zanim jeszcze zobaczył jego twarz.

Wszyscy na chwilę zamarli. Na bardzo długą chwilę. Harry oparł głowę na ramieniu Dracona, chowając twarz pod gazetą i poczuł, jak Draco śmieje się obok niego cicho. Żałował, że nie umiał zareagować na to śmiechem. Teraz był cały zarumieniony ze wstydu, a nie pożądania, a wszystko przez to, że Snape ich przyłapał.

Wreszcie Snape odezwał się swoim wyjątkowo mroźnym tonem, którym zwykle zwracał się wyłącznie do uczniów z siódmego roku, popełniających błędy na poziomie pierwszoroczniaków.

– Chodźcie do kuchni. Odbywa się strategiczne spotkanie.

– Tutaj też – powiedział niewinnie Draco.

Odpowiedzią Snape'a było zatrzaśnięcie drzwi z hukiem. Draco stoczył się z Harry'ego i zawył ze śmiechu, po czym nie przestawał się śmiać nawet, kiedy Harry pacnął go w ramię, co powinno choć trochę zaboleć, bo przecież nie miał na sobie ubrań.

– To nie miało _sensu_ – powiedział Harry. – Ten żart znaczy. Jakie tutaj? Że niby my też mamy strategiczne spotkanie?

– Nie _musiało_ mieć sensu – powiedział Draco, przewracając się na plecy i uśmiechając do niego szeroko. – Najważniejsze w tamtym momencie było pokazanie mu, że wcale nas nie zastraszył. Przecież wiesz, że są takie chwile, kiedy najchętniej owinąłby cię futrem dwurożca, żebyś do końca życia nie musiał się ruszać. Musi zacząć przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że jesteś już dorosły, a to oznacza, że będziesz uprawiał seks. – Ponownie pocałował Harry'ego.

– Spotkanie w kuchni, pamiętasz? – mruknął Harry, staczając się z łóżka. Zakłopotanie kompletnie spopieliło jego pożądanie.

– Najpierw powinieneś wziąć prysznic – powiedział Draco. – Cuchniesz potem. No i moglibyśmy zrobić to razem.

Harry wykonał szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące, obejmując nim zarówno siebie jak i Dracona, i z satysfakcją usłyszał jak Draco skrzeczy, kiedy jego skóra zostaje gwałtownie wyszorowana. Następnie przywołał do siebie nowe ubrania z kufra.

– Ubierz się lepiej – dodał, odwracając się plecami do Dracona. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ktoś w kuchni zobaczył tę twoją strategię.

* * *

Harry wszedł do kuchni i zamrugał. Pośród twarzy, które spodziewał się zobaczyć, widniało kilka nowych.

– _Neville?_ – zapytał, zszokowany.

– Harry. – Neville, który trzymał donicę z niewielką, ostro zakończoną sadzonką, pokraśniał ze szczęścia i czegoś, co Harry po chwili rozpoznał jako podenerwowanie. Nie był pewien, czy będzie tu mile widziany. Wykonał szybki ruch, coś pomiędzy kiwnięciem głową i ukłonem, po czym podał mu donicę. – To jedna z roślin, które hodowałem, żeby postawiły się lianom Yaxley, które więżą magię.

Harry przyjął donicę i zagapił się na sadzonkę. Z tak bliska był w stanie zobaczyć, że była głównie ciemnoniebieska, z ciemnoczerwonymi plamkami, a jej kolce okazały się zakrzywione i grube. Zadrżał i potrząsnął głową, odsuwając od siebie okropne wspomnienia, które usiłowały się wznieść na ten widok.

– Czego się po niej spodziewać? – zapytał Neville'a.

– Będzie reagowała na obecność lian – powiedział Neville. Kiwnął głową w kierunku kolców, które owijały się wokół łodyżki, a jego podenerwowanie bladło w miarę mówienia. – Przede wszystkim rośnie w dół; widzisz, jej korzenie rozciągają się wokół niczym pasma, więc tak naprawdę jest znacznie większa niż na to wygląda, po prostu teraz jest wielokrotnie poskładana. Korzenie wystrzelą z ziemi i zaatakują liany własnymi kolcami. Nie przestaną, póki nie rozerwą ich na strzępy.

– To naprawdę wspaniale, Neville – wymamrotał Harry, odkładając donicę na bok. – Możesz z nami zostać, jeśli chcesz. – Nie był tego pewien. Możliwe, że Neville pojawił się tylko po to, żeby przekazać mu roślinę. Oczywiście, gdyby tylko o to mu chodziło, to mógł przecież przysłać donicę sową.

Neville wyprostował się i pochylił głowę w lekkim, formalnym geście, który Harry po chwili rozpoznał. Świetliści czystokrwiści korzystali z niego, deklarując może nie oficjalny sojusz, ale przynajmniej lojalność wobec czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz, Harry – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął w odpowiedzi i odwrócił się w kierunku twarzy, którą zobaczył tylko przelotnie, nim Neville go kompletnie nie rozproszył.

– I Ginny?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

– Tak.

– Czemu? – Neville prawdopodobnie wykorzystał konieczność dostarczenia donicy jako wymówkę, ale Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, co Ginny musiała powiedzieć swojej rodzinie, żeby Weasleyowie wyrazili zgodę na jej pobyt tutaj. Connor wspomniał mu, że jej rodzice byli na nią strasznie źli o wzięcie udziału w bitwie na letnie przesilenie, a wtedy naprawdę potrzebowali każdego zdolnego wojownika na polu walki. Wciąż uważali, że jest na to za młoda, albo niedostatecznie wyćwiczona, czy też – w opinii Connora – po prostu dziewczynką. Według niego Ginny mogłaby być i na szóstym roku, a jej rodzice i tak mieliby obiekcje przed tym, żeby brała udział w walce jak jej bracia.

– Bo już mam dość bycia bezużyteczną. – Ginny zadarła głowę i łypnęła na niego, jakby chciała go zastraszyć. Harry zastanawiał się, czy tylko on zauważył lekkie drżenie jej dolnej wargi; podobnie jak Neville nie była pewna, jak zostanie tu przyjęta. – W Hogwarcie wciąż nikt nie wie, co właściwie myśleć o tym wszystkim, opinie zmieniają się z dnia na dzień, nie ma czego się chwycić na stałe. Chciałam przyłączyć się do ciebie, bo tu mogę przynajmniej jakoś pomóc. Może wciąż nie potrafię walczyć jak w pełni wytrenowany mag wojenny, ale mama uczyła mnie wielu innych rzeczy.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– A czy twoja rodzina wyraziła na to zgodę?

Ginny zarumieniła się tak mocno, że jej skóra niemal zlała się kolorem z jej włosami.

Harry westchnął.

– Czyli czekają nas wyjce – mruknął. – Ale masz już piętnaście lat i walczyłaś w zeszłym roku, w dodatku to prawda, że potrzebuję jak najwięcej ludzi po prostu skłonnych do pomocy. – Większość wilkołaków tak naprawdę _nie chciała_ pomagać; jedyne, na co mieli ochotę, to narzekać. Teraz, kiedy Harry pozwalał sobie znowu na odczuwanie złości, zdał sobie sprawę ze statecznie rozrastającej się irytacji z tego powodu. To, co przytrafiło się ludziom zarażonym przez Lokiego, było okrutne, ale jak miał im pomóc, skoro nie chcieli w żaden sposób zobaczyć jaśniejszych stron i zamiast tego woleli leżeć i lamentować? – Dlatego też jeśli chcesz tu zostać, to możesz.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i klasnęła w ręce.

– Dzięki, Harry – powiedziała. Jeśli usłyszała mamrotanie Dracona o łasicach, to kompletnie go zignorowała. Harry pacnął Dracona w ramię nawet nie oglądając się na niego. Właśnie zauważył kolejną nową parę.

– Wydaje mi się, że spotkałem cię przelotnie podczas spotkania sojuszniczego na wiosnę – zwrócił się do młodego człowieka, który stał obok Millicenty. – Ale obawiam się, że nie pamiętam jak się nazywasz.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Pierre Delacour – powiedział z lekkim tylko akcentem w głosie. – A to moja kuzynka, Adrienne. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku stojącej za sobą, nieco młodszej kobiety, której Harry nie widział najlepiej. Przymrużył oczy i kiedy wyłoniła się zza niego, zobaczył otaczający jej magię delikatny, srebrny poblask. Poczuł, jak się jeży.

– Czemu ma na sobie sieć? – zapytał z oburzeniem.

Adrienne zaśmiała się i dygnęła; Harry zauważył, że jej szaty były bardziej skrojone jak suknia.

– Jestem w pełni wilą – powiedziała z akcentem, który brzmiał Harry'emu bardziej na pozostałość po hiszpańskim, niż francuskim. – Piję eliksir, dzięki któremu mężczyźni nie zwracają na mnie tak wiele uwagi. Zapewniam, że robię to całkowicie z własnej woli. – Miała długie, srebrzyste włosy i błękitne oczy – co było cechami, które kojarzyły się Harry'emu z Fleur z Turnieju Trójmagicznego, jak i wilami ze światowych mistrzostw quidditcha. Wyciągnęła do Harry'ego rękę z pierścieniem. Harry ujął dłoń i ucałował jej wierzch, przyglądając się pierścieniowi. Był ciężki i wyglądał jakby ktoś ponakładał na siebie kolejne warstwy srebra, które otaczało kwadratowy kamień, płaski i niebieski, z metalicznym poblaskiem.

– Co oznacza? – zapytał.

– Że jestem oficjalną reprezentantką Rady Wili – powiedziała Adrienne, ponownie uśmiechając się do niego. – Przyszłam przekonać się, czy okażesz się dobrym kandydatem na sojusznika. Jesteś _vatesem_ , więc musimy ci się przyjrzeć.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Ty też przybyłeś tu z tego samego powodu? – zapytał, zwracając się do Pierre'a.

Pierre uśmiechnął się, a Millicenta zarumieniła.

– Nie do końca – powiedział miękko Pierre. – Jestem tu, by zawrzeć sojusz nieco innego rodzaju.

Harry odpuścił, mimo że widział zaskoczenie w oczach niektórych swoich sojuszników. To nie dotyczyło nikogo poza samymi zainteresowanymi.

– Teraz odbędzie się spotkanie strategiczne – powiedział – przez wzgląd na dzisiejszy nagłówek w gazecie. Domyślam się, że już wszyscy go widzieli?

Kilka głów zaprzeczyło, więc Harry rzucił _Accio_ na najbliższego Proroka i usłyszał jak ktoś krzyczy z zaskoczeniem, kiedy gazeta została nagle wyrwana jej z kieszeni szaty. Harry wzruszył ramionami w ramach przeprosin, po czym rozłożył gazetę, żeby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć pierwszą stronę.

Momentalnie rozległy się komentarze. Harry pozwolił im się ciągnąć, póki nie usłyszał jak ktoś mówi:

– Możemy wrócić do _domów._

– Jeszcze nie – powiedział. Głosy ucięły się, jakby przywalił w nie toporem. Harry nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy nie. – Wciąż nie wiemy, jak będą wyglądały nowe prawa, ustanowione przez Wizengamot. _Być może_ wilkołaki zostaną w nich objęte takimi samymi prawami co czarodzieje, ale nie wiemy tego na pewno. W dodatku nawet nie wspomnieli o goblinach – pochylił głowę przed Helcasem, który stał po drugiej stronie stołu i słuchał tego wszystkiego – czy centaurach. – Tylko Kość przebywał z nimi w pomieszczeniu, ale tupnął mocno kopytem o podłogę, kiedy Harry zerknął na niego. – Jedyne, co możemy założyć, to że nowe prawa okażą się prawdopodobnie mniej ograniczające.

– Ale _możemy_ wrócić do domów – powiedział George, nachylając się nad stołem. Harry powstrzymał się przed gardłowym jęknięciem. George był najgłośniejszym z nowych wilkołaków, nieustannie pytał kiedy mogą wrócić do domów, sugerował że osobiście nie będzie miał problemów z ponownym dopasowaniem się do czarodziejskiego świata – ewidentnie przy tym ignorując fakt, że większość ludzi już wiedziało, że pracował w Departamencie Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii i zorientują się, co to oznacza, że przeżył atak Lokiego – albo twierdził, że zna zaklęcia, dzięki którym ukryje się ze swoją likantropią.

– Istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, którego nie bierzecie pod uwagę – odezwał się Snape, którego ton dość skutecznie uciszył George'a. Wilkołak obejrzał się i zagapił na niego. Harry spojrzał niepewnie na Snape'a.

– Jakie, proszę pana? – zapytał.

Snape kiwnął parę razy głową, jakby chciał pokazać, że wyrażony przez Harry'ego szacunek był mile widziany, ale nie do końca tego się po nim spodziewał.

– Wczoraj przesłuchałem naszego jeńca, niewymownego Rechotacza. Chciałem się upewnić, że z niczym się przede mną nie ukryje i po jakimś czasie wyciągnąłem z niego wszystko, co było mi potrzebne. – Harry ukrył się ze swoim wzdrygnięciem. Twarz i ton Snape'a były absolutnie obojętne i nie sugerowały żadnych użytych metod, dzięki którym zdobył od Rechotacza informacje – z drugiej strony jednak, Harry pozostawił mu wolną rękę. – Niewymowni chcieli, żeby wilkołaki wylądowały w Tullianum, bo dzięki temu mogli mieć do nich swobodny dostęp i faktycznie przeprowadzali eksperymenty na waszym gatunku. – Harry miał nadzieję, że tylko on zauważył kpinę w ostatnim słowie, ale domyślił się, że tak nie było, kiedy zobaczył jak mina Kamelii pochmurnieje.

– Jakiego rodzaju eksperymenty? – Remus pochylił się nad stołem w wyraźnym wyzwaniu, a Harry chciał ukryć twarz w ramionach i jęknąć. Czemu Remus _zawsze_ obierał najcięższą możliwą drogę w rozmowie?

– Ależ, na przykład próby powielenia niektórych aspektów klątwy wilkołaczej – powiedział Snape, któremu oczy zalśniły. – Zdawali sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że likantropia ma swoje wady. Pragnęli znaleźć się w posiadaniu możliwości do zmienienia ludzi w zwierzęta, o każdej porze miesiąca, nie tylko w noc pełni, bez wrażliwości na srebro... oraz chcieli kontrolować samą transformację, zamiast pozwalać na to zagnieżdżonemu w ciele wilkowi. Wyobraźcie sobie świat, w którym niewymowni atakują z daleka, zmieniając wroga w potężnego lwa i zmuszając go do zaatakowania i zabicia kogoś, a następnie ogłaszają wszystkim, że od samego początku był po prostu niezarejestrowanym animagiem. W końcu są w stanie _zobliviatować_ kogo tylko chcą i mają już możliwość przejmowania kontroli nad czyimś umysłem. Mogą nawet sprawić, że sama ofiara też w to uwierzy. A przecież takie sytuacje się zdarzają. Kto by to kwestionował?

– A co by się stało z tymi, którzy już opanowali animagię? – zapytał Harry, któremu niedobrze robiło się na samą myśl.

– Ależ, niewymowni chcą kontrolować i te przemiany. – Twarz Snape'a wciąż była obojętna. – Są gotowi zapłacić naprawdę wiele za tę możliwość, a tak długo jak poświęcają w tej sprawie magię i życie wilkołaków, nie muszą ponosić żadnych własnych kosztów.

– Co zrobili wilkołakom, które już trafiły do departamentu? – Harry nie był pewien, czy chciał to usłyszeć, ale wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na pominięcie tego.

Snape rzucił ostre spojrzenie... w kierunku Ginny i Neville'a, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego, bo wyglądało to, jakby uważał, że to oni nie powinni tego wszystkiego słuchać, a nie same wilkołaki. Następnie spojrzał z powrotem na Harry'ego.

– Nie da się tego określić łagodniej, jak rozbieraniem na części składowe, Harry.

Harry spiął się, powstrzymując w sobie chęć do wymiotów, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Dlaczego Kamień poszczuł ich właśnie na mnie?

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Ponieważ jesteś championem wilkołaków. Ponieważ twoja magia jest potężna i wydawało im się, że twój charakter, jak i fakt że nie zadeklarowałeś się jako Lord sprawią, że okażesz się bardziej podatny na ataki. – Złączył ze sobą koniuszki palców. – Rechotacz podzielił się ze mną czymś prawdziwie fascynującym, o czym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Kiedy Lord deklaruje się wobec Światła czy Mroku, moc Światła albo Mroku owija się wokół niego i zaczyna go chronić. To nie jest coś, do czego dochodzi świadomie. Jak już widzieliśmy, dziki Mrok wciąż może się wściec na Mrocznego Pana. Ale dzięki temu tacy czarodzieje stają się odporniejsi na kontrolę narzuconą z zewnątrz. Bardzo możliwe, że właśnie dlatego Lordowie zwykle korzystają z przymuszania. – Nachylił się do przodu i położył dłonie na blacie stołu. – Uważają cię za nagrodę do wygrania, Harry.

Harry prychnął.

– Żeby tylko oni. – Zamilkł na moment. – Czy udało się panu odkryć jakiekolwiek informacje o tym, dlaczego weszli w sojusz z Tarczą Graniana?

– Hodowcy Granianów faktycznie obawiają się, że spróbujesz im odebrać ich konie, a w związku z tym, również źródło zarobku – powiedział Snape. – Dlatego mieli zamiar albo cię zniszczyć, albo porwać Draco i wykorzystać go jako kartę przetargową. Niewymownym udało się powstrzymać ich przed zabijaniem ciebie, po czym zaczęli posyłać ich w miejsca, z których sami nie byli w stanie cię dosięgnąć.

– A czy faktycznie trzymają swoje konie pod sieciami? – zapytał Harry.

– Rechotacza to nie obchodziło, więc nie spróbował tego ustalić.

– Jeśli tak, to prędzej czy później faktycznie dojdzie do konfliktu między nami. – Harry zabębnił palcami o stół. – Może nam się przydać wysunięcie do nich oferty pokojowej. Z pewnością nie zaszkodzi zwrócenie im uwagi na to, że jedyni ludzie którzy zginęli to ci, którzy mnie zaatakowali jak i wyjaśnienie moich zasad dotyczących sieci. Jeśli ich konie nie są samoświadome, a oni nie korzystają z sieci, to jedyne o co mógłbym ich poprosić, to żeby je lepiej traktowali, bo przecież nie miałbym z czego ich uwalniać. – Odwrócił się do Narcyzy. – Narcyzo, czy znasz może kogoś, kto pozostaje w kontakcie z Tarczą Graniana? Kogokolwiek, kto byłby skłonny przekazać im wiadomość od nas bez naruszania treści?

Narcyza zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

– Już od lat nie utrzymywałam kontaktów z kobietami powiązanymi z ich rodzinami – mruknęła. – Możliwe, że czas najwyższy na odnowienie starych znajomości.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Zrób co będziesz w stanie. Nie uważam tego za wyjątkowo pilną sprawę, chyba że ponownie zostaniemy przez nich zaatakowani. Wydaje mi się, że choć oni wyciągnęli już wnioski, podczas gdy niewymowni będą atakowali nas dalej przez wzgląd na Kamień. – Obejrzał się z powrotem na Snape'a. – Czy udało się panu odkryć, czego właściwie Kamień chce?

– Nowej magii – powiedział Snape. – To najwyraźniej esencja inteligencji eksperymentującej. Zależy jej wyłącznie na uczeniu się, poznawaniu nowych spraw i tworzeniu z nich czegoś kompletnie nowego. Nie obchodzi jej, co będzie musiała poświęcić po drodze do osiągnięcia celu.

– Czyli dokładnie tak, jak całej reszcie moich wrogów – mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się wbrew sobie. – I rozumiem, że chce mnie użyć jako źródła paliwa?

– Tak.

– Przynajmniej jest bardziej szczera od Dumbledore'a, który chciał wykorzystać mnie jako zbawcę świata – wymamrotał Harry, tym razem wyszukując wzrokiem Ignifer. Od kilku dni nie otrzymał żadnych raportów od Honorii – przy swojej obsesji związanej z tworzeniem leku na likantropię, jak i trzymaniem w ryzach swoich emocji, nie był w stanie znaleźć szczególnie wiele czasu dla ludzi spoza doliny – ale gdyby doszło do czegokolwiek niespodziewanego, to Ignifer dowiedziałaby się o tym jako pierwsza. – Ignifer, co się dzieje w prasie Menad?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Hornblower już przechodzi na drugą stronę barykady i tak, jak wcześniej stał całym sercem za tobą, tak teraz zaczyna kwestionować wszystkie twoje decyzje – powiedziała. – W niektórych wydanych w Populi artykułach zostałeś nazwany mordercą, a autor upierał się, że powinieneś stanąć przed sądem za zabicie, cytuję, „tych dzielnych aurorów, niewymownych i niezależnych czarodziejów, którzy po prostu starali się zatamować rozlew krwi.”

Harry kiwnął głową i uznał, że _potem_ zajmie się zalewającym go poczuciem winy.

– Czyli sytuacja jest delikatna – powiedział. – Scrimgeour może mieć dobre intencje, ale odrzucenie praw anty–wilkołaczych z pewnością nie spotka się z aprobatą społeczeństwa. W dodatku dla niektórych ludzi jestem mordercą i to właśnie będą pamiętali bez względu na to, do czego potem dojdzie w kwestii prawnej. Zgadzam się, że nasza rewolta powinna zakończyć się czym prędzej i w związku z tym powinniśmy okazać tak wiele skłonności do pójścia na kompromis, jak to możliwe, ale nie za wszelką cenę, a już na pewno nie tego, o co tak ciężko walczyliśmy.

– Czy to znaczy, że nie pozwolisz im zaciągnąć się do więzienia? – zapytał nagle Remus.

Harry obejrzał się na niego i podniósł brew, zastanawiając się, co też mogło chodzić mu po głowie.

– Oczywiście że nie. Czasem poświęcam się na poziomie, jakiego nie oczekiwałbym po nikim innym, ale to dlatego że wiem, że jestem w stanie temu podołać. Jestem też gotów poświęcać się dla innych, jeśli ich wymagania wydają mi się rozsądne. Ale nie poddam się tak, jak mógłbym to zrobić jeszcze w zeszłym roku, a już na pewno nie po to, żeby uniknąć przemocy. Kiedy wkroczyłem na tę ścieżkę wiedziałem, że będzie się wiązała między innymi z agresją ze wszystkich stron.

Remus ucichł. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zastanawiając czy nie powinien go później znaleźć, porozmawiać z nim o tym, co go martwi i czemu w ogóle zadał to nieszczęsne pytanie.

Następnie prychnął pod nosem. _Och, jasne, pozwólcie że dodam jeszcze kłótnie z Remusem do niezbędnych spraw, które muszę załatwić. W tej chwili jestem już tak zawalony, że jeśli potrzebuje mojej uwagi, to sam musi się po nią zgłosić. Nie mogę tracić czasu na ganianie za ludźmi, którzy nie chcą rozmawiać._

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niewymowni wciąż chcą położyć łapę na wszystkich możliwych wilkołakach nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli zakończyć naszą rewoltę, bez względu na to, co obecnie dzieje się z prawami anty–wilkołaczymi – powiedział, ignorując niezadowolenie okazywane przez George'a i jego zwolenników. – Niewymowni wciąż należą do ministerstwa i widzieliśmy już, że nawet kiedy Scrimgeour kontroluje całą magię w budynku, to i tak mogą nas zaatakować poza nim. Czy zaryzykuje otwarty konflikt z Departamentem Tajemnic? Jeśli tak, to wydaje mi się, że będziemy mogli liczyć na jego wsparcie. Ale w tej chwili pozostaje nam zaczekać i się o tym przekonać.

Ktoś zaczął coś mówić, ale właśnie wtedy karkadann zatrąbiła na zewnątrz. Harry'emu dech zaparło, kiedy zalała go fala gotowości wojennej, ale powiedział sobie, że to prawdopodobnie nic takiego, pewnie jakiś centaur poruszył się w jakiś sposób, który jej się nie spodobał. Przecież Leśna Twierdza ostrzegłaby go przed atakiem.

Ale karkadann zatrąbiła ponownie i tym razem w jej głosie przebrzmiał ból, a w Harrym zrodziła się wątpliwość. _Jeśli ktokolwiek wie, jak przebić się przez magię miejsca, to z pewnością byliby to niewymowni._

Zapytał Leśnej Twierdzy, czy może aportować się na zewnątrz i momentalnie otrzymał na to zgodę. Skoczył i znalazł się na trawie, niedaleko miejsca, w którym połamane ciała uskrzydlonych koni wciąż leżały w bezruchu, przytrzymywane przez systemy obronne Leśnej Twierdzy, po czym zagapił się na ludzi w szarych szatach, którzy pojawili się na najbliższym wzgórzu.

Każdy niósł kulę pełną intensywnego, białego światła. Karkadann ruszyła na nich galopem. Jedna z kul zamigotała w miarę, jak Harry przyglądał się tej scenie i w karkadann trafił biały bicz pozostawiając po sobie krwawy ślad na jej grzbiecie. Zatrzymała się, wyjąc i zarzucając z furią łbem, po czym znowu rzuciła się na nich.

W tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, w jaki sposób minęli obronę Leśnej Twierdzy. Ostatnim razem dolina zareagowała na ich wrogie zamiary wobec samego Harry'ego, ponieważ był jej częścią, oraz wobec drzew i trawy, które również są jej częściami. Jeśli niewymowni przynieśli ze sobą broń, która była w stanie skrzywdzić wyłącznie żywe istoty, które nie były częścią Leśnej Twierdzy i nie żywili wrogich zamiarów wobec samego Harry'ego, to magia miejsca nie wzniesie się przeciw nim. Dzięki tej samej zasadzie Harry był w stanie zaatakować tutaj w zeszłym roku śmierciożerców, ponieważ żaden z nich nie był związany z doliną.

Zastanawiał się, czy niewymowni zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, do czego będzie musiało teraz dojść.

_Pewnie nie,_ powiedział sobie, _inaczej w ogóle by tego nie spróbowali._

Rozłożył skrzydła swojej magii.

* * *

Indigena puściła stronę trzymanej książki, jakby się nią sparzyła. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że to nie książka, czy jej skórzana oprawa, obie zawierające w sobie ogromne pokłady magii, ją skrzywdziła. Jej kolce wibrowały, wyczuwając wzrost mocy na południowym zachodzie, gdzie magia Harry'ego zaryczała ze wszystkich sił.

Indigena przez chwilę mrugała, nie patrząc na nic szczególnego. Zastanowiło ją, że tak łatwo przyszło jej rozróżnienie magii Harry'ego od Falco i przez chwilę martwiła się, czy to nie oznacza przypadkiem, że jej oddanie wobec własnego Lorda zaczyna słabnąć.

Po chwili jednak zorientowała się, czemu tak jest i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Magia Harry'ego niosła w sobie ostry, mroczny posmak przez wzgląd na swoje powiązanie z Voldemortem. Falco jej po prostu śmierdział. Magia Voldemorta pachniała świeżo zruszoną ziemią, wilgotną, jakby dopiero co zroszoną deszczem. Magia Harry'ego miała posmak świeżej, wilgotnej ziemi, na której ktoś bardzo stara się nie zasadzić zbyt wielu kwiatów na raz.

Nie była w stanie pomóc mu w tej walce, bo nie była w stanie opuścić swojego Lorda. O ile Harry nie zostanie ranny, Voldemort pewnie nie będzie nawet chciał słyszeć o tej bitwie. Dlatego też po cichu życzyła Harry'emu powodzenia, po czym przewróciła stronę i pochyliła się nad początkiem rozdziału trzynastego. _Już jest w posiadaniu daru przymuszenia, więc raczej mu się to nie przyda._

* * *

Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie mógłby w tym momencie zrobić wiele różnych rzeczy. Mógłby cisnąć w niewymownych ogniem, który by ich spopielił; nie sądził, żeby mieli przy sobie artefakty, które ochronią ich przed _wszystkimi_ atakami. Mógłby zdecydować się na coś niekonwencjonalnego, jak błyskawice, czy kwas. Mógłby wezwać karkadann i ruszyć na nich na jej grzbiecie; już i tak biegła ku nim z powrotem, mimo białych kul w ich rękach i rany na grzbiecie.

Harry nie widział jednak potrzeby odwoływania się do czegokolwiek wykwintnego. Po prostu otworzył na oścież swój dar _absorbere_ , po czym zaczął wysysać magię z ich artefaktów, z ich ciał, z ich różdżek i wszystkiego innego, co mogli akurat mieć przy sobie. Nie czuł w sobie zwykłej w takich chwilach niechęci, tylko głęboką odrazę, że ich nieustanne ataki w ogóle sprawiają, że w końcu doszło do czegoś takiego.

Jedna kula za drugą gasły, a niewymowni zaczęli wydawać z siebie głębokie, zbolałe wrzaski czarodziejów, którzy nagle stali się mugolami. Harry warknął gardłowo i zwrócił się w kierunku tych, którzy zranili karkadann – i właśnie wtedy zrobili to ponownie, tym razem za pomocą czegoś, co wyglądało jak miecz, którego głownię otaczały iskry. Karkadann zawyła i stanęła dęba, kiedy cięli ją po przednich nogach.

Wówczas następny podniósł coś ciemnego i nakrapianego szarymi plamkami. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że stał zdecydowanie zbyt daleko, żeby widzieć ten przedmiot tak szczegółowo, ale widział, więc nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

Jego dar _absorbere_ przywalił w niego i zakończył działanie. Harry westchnął głośno i niemal stracił kontrolę nad całą, zebraną do tej pory magią. Poczuł się, jakby ktoś mu właśnie przywalił w zęby.

Patrzył z przymrużonymi oczami, kiedy nakrapiane, szare coś zwinęło się w rękach niewymownego, po czym wysunęło długi, smukły kark, zakończony łbem bardzo podobnym do smoczego. Ryknęło, a dźwięk ten przeszył powietrze z niemal widoczną potęgą. Harry śledził ją wzrokiem i zobaczył, jak wciąż wiszące wokół doliny osłony pękają niczym płonący papier i znikają.

_To też powinno mnie było zastanowić,_ pomyślał. _Zawiesiłem te osłony, żeby wilkołaki mogły poczuć się bezpieczne w ich obrębie, ale przecież powinny były mnie ostrzec przed czyimś przyjściem, nawet jeśli sama Leśna Twierdza tego nie zrobiła._

Skupił się na niesionym przez niewymownego osłonożercy, zastanawiając się, z czego mógł być zrobiony i co na niego poradzić. W międzyczasie wciąż osuszał kolejnych niewymownych, ale powoli zbliżał się do granicy swoich możliwości – mieli przy sobie po prostu _zbyt wiele_ artefaktów, zaklęć obronnych i niewielkich niespodzianek, wszytych w kieszenie szat – i kiedy osłonożerca ryknął w jego kierunku, Harry stracił na chwilę równowagę i opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko.

– Co możemy zrobić, Dziki?

Harry zerknął w górę. Kamelia stała u jego boku. W ogóle go nie zaskoczyło, że to ona dopadła do niego jako pierwsza. Oczy jej lśniły, ale oglądała się na czarodziejów ze zrozumiałą frustracją. Urodziła się mugolką, nie była w stanie wziąć udziału w tego rodzaju bitwie.

_Chyba że..._

Harry wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

– Złap mnie za rękę – powiedział. Od całej tej magii jego głos dziwnie się rozchodził, jakby znajdował się pod wodą, ale Kamelia złapała go za nadgarstek z niezachwianym zaufaniem. Harry pociągnął ją i zmusił do przyklęknięcia obok siebie. Spojrzał jej w oczy i nie zobaczył w nich niczego poza zaufaniem.

– Czy możesz przejąć ode mnie trochę magii? – zapytał.

– Ja... pewnie. – Kamelia zamrugała. – Ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie ją w sobie zatrzymać, Dziki.

– Chcę czegoś spróbować – powiedział Harry, ignorując kolejny wrzask karkadann. Wciąż żyła, wydawało mu się, że wiedziałby gdyby było inaczej. Osłonożerca ograniczał mu poważnie możliwości działania, a on sam powoli zaczynał dostawać szału pod samą presją przebiegającej przez niego magii. Podniósł ich złączone dłonie, przykładając je do ramienia Kamelii i zamknął oczy.

Wezwał swoją wolę, a zebrana magia, uradowana że może się do czegoś przydać, wezbrała mu pod powierzchnią skóry.

Kamelia westchnęła, kiedy magia ją zalała, ale nie wydała z siebie żadnego protestu, albo sugestii bólu. Harry nakazał jej stworzyć w Kamelii magiczny rdzeń. To właśnie dzieliło ich od mugoli – pojemnika zdolnego do niesienia i utrzymywania mocy. Większość mugoli można było poddać efektom zaklęć, ale same różdżki są dla nich bezużyteczne, bo różdżka nie miałaby się z czym połączyć.

Harry wykorzystał trochę tej magii do stworzenia rdzenia. To był wyjątkowo dziwny proces. Kiedy miał zamknięte oczy, widział migocące fioletem i zielenią żyły, jakby nurkował w głąb kryształowego tunelu. Kiedy otwierał oczy, widział po prostu twarz Kamelii, zaniepokojoną, ale nie skrzywioną z bólu.

Magia dotarła do dna i zaczęła się ze sobą splatać. Harry był gotów przysiąc, że przez chwilę widział w tym wszystkim stworzenie bardzo podobne od pająka, które biegało w kółko z niezwykłą prędkością, tworząc jedwabną podstawę nowego rdzenia. Dzięki temu magia nie ucieknie, jak tylko zostanie zebrana w jednym miejscu. Następnie pająk zacieśnił swój uchwyt i zaczął pełznąć w górę po... brzuchu Kamelii? Harry nie miał pojęcia, gdzie fizycznie w ciele czarodzieja znajdował się magiczny rdzeń – splatając nieustannie swoją sieć. Jej nici robiły się coraz gęstsze i ciaśniejsze.

Wreszcie do środka wlała się reszta magii.

Harry wyczuł w niej gromadzącą się świadomość, która była nie do uniknięcia, kiedy została wciśnięta w tak niewielki pojemnik. Jej osobowość była odmienna od czegokolwiek, z czym się zetknął do tej pory. Oczywiście, miał niezwykle ograniczone doświadczenie pod tym względem; tak na dobrą sprawę liczyła się tylko magia, którą spotkał w Leśnej Twierdzy, jak i ta, którą ściągnął z siebie, żeby przekazać ją Elfridzie Bulstrode. Magia, którą przejął z artefaktów Blacków, żeby przywrócić do sił dzieci, które zostały scharłaczone po ataku Voldemorta, nie wyrzeźbiła w nim żadnego intymnego połączenia między nim a obdzielanymi przez niego osobami.

Ta magia była opanowana, pewna siebie i głęboko przekonana, że powinna wszystkich chronić. Miała tendencję do zagrzebywania swoich niepewności, rzucając się w wir działania i w tej chwili już nie mogła się doczekać zaatakowania swoich wrogów. Harry nie był _aż taki_ głupi, więc szybko zorientował się, że magia nabierała charakteru Kamelii; to była teraz jej magia, więc zaczęła ją przypominać podczas jednoczenia się z nią.

Wyczuł, kiedy powinien przestać, kiedy magia zaczęła przerastać Kamelię, gotowa do zniszczenia jej, zamiast udzielenia jej pomocy, po czym wycofał się, przerywając połączenie między nimi i zabierając dłoń z jej ramienia. Kamelia przyglądała mu się w oszołomieniu.

– Możesz mi pomóc – powiedział miękko Harry. – Przekazałem ci dar _absorbere._

Kamelia przełknęła ślinę i zerknęła w kierunku niewymownych, którzy pozostali na wzgórzu. Tych, którzy mieli inne rodzaje broni i zaczęli się wycofywać, niewątpliwie pojmując już, że tylko wyczerpią siły w walce z Harrym i niczego na tym nie zyskają. Tylko ten z osłonożercą wciąż kroczył przed siebie.

– Jak mam z niego korzystać?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco.

– Wyobraź sobie otwierający przed tobą pysk. Zacznie on wysysać magię niewymownego i _tylko_ jego. Cała ta magia trafi do ciebie.

– Ale jak mam to kontrolować? – Głos Kamelii zrobił się cichy i niepewny. – Jeszcze nigdy... paru czarodziejów powiedziało mi, że magia to jak dodatkowy zestaw mięśni. Nie mam pojęcia jak nimi poruszać.

– W tym przypadku będzie polegała głównie na tym, co sama chcesz, żeby się stało – powiedział Harry. – Wolna wola. Wiem, że twoja jest potężna. Magia powinna robić to, czego od niej chcesz.

Kamelia kiwnęła niepewnie głową, po czym skupiła się na stojącym przed nią czarodzieju. Chwilę później niewymowny zachwiał się. Harry pokręcił głową. Jego własny dar _absorbere_ dawał mu odczucie, jakby usiłował mu się wyrwać spod skóry, jakby zaraz pod nią łaziły mu mrówki.

– Co teraz zrobisz? – zawołała Kamelia, kiedy Harry sięgnął magią przed siebie.

– Osuszę samego osłonożercę – powiedział Harry, skupiając się na bloku szarego materiału. Miał wrażenie, że to mógł być kamień, ale w sumie tak naprawdę nie miało to większego znaczenia. – Od tyłu.

Aportował się i pojawił na wzgórzu. Usłyszał czyiś wrzask, ale niewymowni byli zajęci Kamelią i nie zdążyli obejrzeć się w porę.

Harry pił.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej magii, jak ta która zalała go w chwilę potem. Zauważył przelotnie umysł, ciasno spleciony z lśniącymi sieciami, wyglądającymi jak nie z tego świata, który istniał od tak dawna, że koncept szybkości, czy konieczności brania udziału w takich potyczkach, zamiast obserwowania ich, wypełniał go gniewem. Był zły, że musiał tak szybko reagować w _takiej_ sytuacji. Wolałby wszystko obserwować, jak to zawsze robił, a następnie podejmować się zmian tak powolnych, że ludzie w ogóle nie zwracali na nie uwagi.

Wolałby dalej tak postępować, ale wydawało mu się, że wreszcie nastąpiła chwila, w której będzie musiał albo się zmienić, albo przestać istnieć, dlatego w ramach zmiany ruszył do boju. Był w stanie zakłócać magię wokół siebie, ale wolał nie popisywać się tą zdolnością. Jego służący nigdy nie wyjawili, że jest odporny na magię, albo na jakich zasadach funkcjonuje jego własna magia, a to właśnie było jego najważniejszym elementem.

Harry zatoczył się, kiedy ciśnięto nim z powrotem do jego własnej głowy. Osłonożerca był kawałkiem Kamienia.

Teraz, kiedy już o tym wiedział, domyślił się również, że raczej nie zdoła go osuszyć. Odporność Kamienia na magię obejmowała jego zdolność _absorbere._

Ale był w stanie zmusić go do wycofania się z pola bitwy, jeśli kompletnie obezwładni jego służących. Kamień potrzebował czarodziejów, którzy byli w stanie zrozumieć magię na sposoby, w jakie mugole nigdy by nie zdołali i którzy należeli do ministerstwa i czarodziejskiego świata na sposoby, jakich mugole nie brali nawet pod uwagę. Sięgnął ponownie w kierunku niewymownych na wzgórzu, rozszarpując ich magię na strzępy i posyłając ja w powietrze, ilekroć nie był w stanie jej przełknąć od razu.

Kamień, czy też osłonożerca, wydał jęk straty ze swojej smoczej głowy. Harry zadawał mu po prostu zbyt wiele szkód; Harry wyczuwał to dzięki bardzo delikatnej więzi, jaka ich teraz łączyła. Kamień miał bardzo niewielu służących, jeśli porównać ich liczbę do całej magicznej populacji, a stracił już naprawdę wielu w drodze do tego jednego celu, który wciąż kusił go całą swoją niechronioną magią.

Kamień wezwał wszystkich. Harry poczuł, jak ciągnie za więzi łączące go z niewymownymi, bardzo podobne do więzi łączących watahę. Ci niewymowni, którzy wciąż byli w stanie się aportować, złapali za swoich towarzyszy i salwowali się ucieczką. Harry'ego kusiło, żeby ruszyć za nimi, ale szybko potrząsnął głową, przerywając połączenie z Kamieniem.

W tej samej chwili usłyszał jego ucięte warknięcie. Wiedział, że Kamień zdawał sobie sprawę z ich wcześniejszej więzi i teraz obawiał się go. Harry niemal wyczuwał wówczas jego myśl, która przetłumaczona na ludzki mogłaby oznaczać coś w stylu, _Chyba jednak będziemy musieli zawrzeć pokój._

A potem wszyscy zniknęli i Harry stał na wzgórzu, mrugając na nic szczególnego, podczas gdy karkadann biegała po okolicy, wyjąc z frustracji, a Kamelia szła chwiejnie w jego kierunku, na przemian śmiejąc się i szlochając.

– To było... _dziękuję_ – powiedziała, po czym objęła jego kark, oparła się ciężko i zaczęła płakać.

Harry przytrzymał ją na tyle, na ile był w stanie; nie miał jednej z dłoni i w dodatku był od niej o kilka cali niższy. Pogłaskał ją po plecach.

– Wiem, że cię nie uprzedziłem – wymamrotał jej do ucha. – Jeśli boli, to zabiorę ją z powrotem.

Kamelia momentalnie odsunęła się od niego, kręcąc głową. Oczy jej lśniły już nie tylko od łez.

– Nie – wyszeptała. – Już... już rozumiem, czemu wszyscy, którym to odbierałeś, tak strasznie krzyczeli. Nigdy nie chciałabym się z tym rozstać.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wyciągnął rękę i zagwizdał na karkadann. Podbiegła do niego, kopiąc grunt tak mocno, że kępy ziemi i trawy podskakiwały za nią. Wreszcie zatrzymała się głośno przed nim i rzuciła mu spojrzenie tak wymowne, że Harry aż się zaśmiał. Doszło już do dwóch bitew, a ona ani razu nikogo nie zabiła.

Poklepał ją po boku, stając na palcach, więc posłusznie przyklęknęła obok, żeby mógł spojrzeć na ranę na jej grzbiecie. Zobaczył z ulgą, że już powoli zaczynały porastać ją strupy. Podejrzewał, że karkadanny _faktycznie_ miały wewnętrzną magię, która pozwalała im na szybsze leczenie; żądała tego agresja, z jaką traktowały się nawzajem, czy zwierzęta na swoich terytoriach. Ponownie dotknął jej barku, więc zerwała się na nogi z prychnięciem, po raz ostatni kopnęła ziemię i zaczęła przyglądać się trawie, na której jeszcze przed chwilą stali niewymowni.

– Przysporzysz sobie przez to kłopotów, co nie? – zapytała niepewnie Kamelia. – Znaczy, nie dość, że zrobiłeś ze mnie czarownicę, ale też przekazałeś mi ten dar?

– Pewnie tak – powiedział Harry, obracając się do niej. – Ale zdobyłem więcej niż straciłem. Wiem już, co planują niewymowni i w jaki sposób rozumuje ich Kamień. A teraz, kiedy zaatakowali nas po raz kolejny, kiedy ministerstwo zdążyło już ogłosić swoją zmianę postawy wobec wilkołaków, albo ministerstwo będzie zmuszone do przyznania się do hipokryzji, albo zdystansowania się do Departamentu Tajemnic.

– Jak myślisz, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne? – zapytała Kamelia, kiedy ruszyli w dół po zboczu.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niej. Czuł się dziko, lekko i bezczelnie, a jego emocje przemykały po nim jak podmuchy wiatru. Czuł się jak karkadann.

– Nie mam najbledszego pojęcia.


	47. Rozdział trzydziesty piąty: Ojcowie i dziedzice

Indigena przyklęknęła przy swoim Lordzie i zamknęła oczy. Dłonie wibrowały jej, przyciskając zwijające się w konwulsjach ciało.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała, niepewna kogo właściwie przeprasza: swojego Lorda, siebie, czy też kogokolwiek, przez kogo jej Lord trząsł się teraz jak trzymana przez teriera mokra ścierka.

Konwulsje zaczęły się w niedługo po tym, jak Indigena wyczuła rosnącą na zachodzie magię Harry'ego. Jej Lord zawył, a dźwięk ten poniósł się echem po niewielkim tunelu. Indigena podpełzła do niego i usiłowała zapytać, co się dzieje, ale nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć, tylko ponownie zawył donośnie. Indigena przypomniała sobie jakieś ogólne instrukcje o tym, jak pomagać ludziom przeżywającym atak padaczki, więc przypilnowała, żeby przypadkiem nie udławił się własnym językiem, po czym spróbowała rzucić na niego zaklęcia pętające, ale wszystkie podświadomie przełamywał. Niemal była skłonna uznać to za dobry znak – bo może jej Lord odzyskiwał magię – ale nie była w stanie tego określić, a zaraz potem nastąpiło jeszcze więcej miotania się i wycia.

Mamrotała pocieszające słowa i głaskała go po głowie. Jego skóra wydawała się zimna i łuskowata, a zapach ziemi unosił się silnie wokół niej. Z drugiej jednak strony ostatecznie znajdowali się pod ziemią. Indigena potrząsnęła głową. Już niemal utraciła poczucie węchu, a przynajmniej tej części, która pozwalała jej na rozróżnienie między magią, a zwykłym gruntem.

Znowu coś wymamrotała i nagle plecy Voldemorta wygięły się przeraźliwie, a on sam wydał z siebie świst, jakby był zbyt przerażony, żeby nawet krzyczeć. Indigena zadrżała, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy, zastanawiając się, co się właściwie dzieje i czy istnieje coś, co mogłaby na to poradzić.

I wtedy coś poruszyło się pod sufitem tunelu.

Indigena poderwała wzrok. Poruszenie powtórzyło się i przez ułamek sekundy zobaczyła blask jasnych kolorów, gorączkowo jasnych, migocących niczym tęcza w stawie, którego taflę ktoś nieostrożnie naruszył.

Ruch zanikł i nie pojawił się więcej, a jej Lord wreszcie opadł na posłanie i odetchnął głęboko.

Indigena pokręciła głową i ułożyła mu ręce wzdłuż ciała. Był przerażająco chudy, żebra odcinały mu się na bladej skórze niczym suche badyle. Wiedziała, że nie umrze; tyle sam jej powiedział. Ale na samą myśl, jak wiele musiał wycierpieć, byle tylko pozostać przy życiu, robiło się jej go żal.

* * *

Rufus poderwał wzrok i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przez okno wleciała sowa. Momentalnie ją rozpoznał, oczywiście; nawet pośród sów śnieżnych nie istniało zbyt wiele takich, których złote oczy lśniły by tak oczywistą inteligencją jak te u Hedwigi Harry'ego. Wylądowała na jego biurku, po czym wyciągnęła do niego pazur, przyglądając się wyczekująco.

Rufus zdjął list z jej nogi. Koperta została zalakowana pieczęcią, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział: krąg gwiazd, w tle którego znajdował się niknący księżyc i wschodzące słońce. Oczywiście, tak musiała wyglądać pieczęć Przymierza Słońca i Cienia; to by miało sens, w dodatku kto inny mógłby skorzystać z sowy Harry'ego?

Otworzył list.

_10 października 1996_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

_Zasługuje pan na to, żeby dowiedzieć się o tym, co zaszło w Leśnej Twierdzy w przeciągu ostatniej godziny. Przede wszystkim zostaliśmy ponownie zaatakowani przez niewymownych. Wierzę, że tym razem było ich dwudziestu. Zdołali przedostać się przez skonstruowane przeze mnie osłony dzięki własnym broniom._

_Najważniejszą z nich był przyniesiony kawałek Kamienia. Przeżarł się przez osłony i zdołał odrzucić od siebie moją zdolność do pożerania magii. Mój umysł go musnął – wierzę, że pojawiło się między nami chwilowe połączenie, ponieważ spróbowałem bezpośrednio osuszyć go z magii i nie byłem w stanie – i zorientowałem się dlaczego._

_Ministrze, Kamień jest odporny na magię. Jestem niemal przekonany, że nie ma pan nad nim tak wiele kontroli, jak się panu wydaje._

_Widział, że w potyczkach ze mną po prostu traci kolejnych służących i choć Kamieniowi nie zależy na niewymownych na tyle, żeby ich nie poświęcać, to i tak nie chciał tego robić bezsensownie. Jest związany bezpośrednio z ich umysłami, więc kiedy się wycofał, pociągnął ich za sobą. Nie wiem, jak inaczej udowodnić panu, że Departament Tajemnic jest niebezpieczny dla ministerstwa jako takiego, a jego członkowie są lojalni wyłącznie wobec siebie nawzajem, a nie litery prawa. Cieszę się, że zdołał pan odrzucić ustawy anty–wilkołacze, ale nie jestem pewien, co pojawi się na ich miejscu._

_Proszę upewnić się, że pojawią się prawa zakazujące eksperymentowania na wilkołakach i ich magii, zwłaszcza przez Departament Tajemnic. Przesłuchaliśmy niewymownego więźnia, którego schwytaliśmy we wczorajszym ataku i dowiedzieliśmy się od niego, czemu tak bardzo zależało im na tym, żeby wszystkie wilkołaki były łapane żywcem i przechowywane w Tullianum: żeby departament mógł mieć do nich swobodny dostęp. Starają się odkryć, w jaki sposób można kontrolować te transformacje – sami chcą być w stanie je kontrolować, oczywiście – żeby można było przemieniać kogo tylko chcą, o każdej porze dnia i nocy, jak i bez wrażliwości na srebro. Jak tylko te badania dobiegłyby końca, w następnej kolejności chcieli zająć się animagami._

_Chcieli mnie porwać, ponieważ mógłbym stanowić dla nich wspaniałe źródło paliwa, jako że jestem czarodziejem o lordowskiej sile, ale niezadeklarowanym. Najwyraźniej deklaracja chroni przed takimi atakami._

_Zasługuje pan też na to, żeby dowiedzieć się do czego doszło w czasie tej bitwy. Jak tylko zorientowałem się, że Kamień jest w stanie oprzeć się mojej zdolności do pożerania magii, wiedziałem że będę potrzebował pomocy. Obok mnie znajdowała się mugolska wilkołaczyca, członkini przewodzonej przeze mnie watahy. Zdołałem stworzyć w niej rdzeń magiczny i przekazałem jej zdolność do wchłaniania magii, wraz z resztą potęgi, jaką dopiero co przełknąłem. Pomogła mi odesłać niewymownego, który trzymał kawałek Kamienia. To tylko dowodzi, rzecz jasna, że wnioski Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii są znacznie bliższe prawdzie, niż dopuszczałyby do tego dowolne, czystokrwiste uprzedzenia._

_Mam nadzieję, że będzie pan wiedział, jak najlepiej skorzystać z tych informacji, ministrze._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Harry_

Rufus czuł się, jakby świat walił mu się wokół głowy.

Był niemal przekonany, że Harry w ogóle nie widział wszystkich problemów związanych z tym, co by to znaczyło, że mugole jednak są w stanie przechowywać w sobie magię. Nie istniałoby już nic, co usprawiedliwiałoby podział między ich światami. Najważniejsza część czarodziejów, podstawa ich świadomości, stałaby się kompletnie przeciętna i dostępna dla każdego, jak jakaś grypa. Mugolaki z radością przyjęły Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię; Rufus nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek miałby przyjąć coś takiego do wiadomości. Nawet niektóre charłaki by się oburzyły na wieść, że nie tylko oni mogą stać się czarodziejami, ale mugole też.

Istniała jeszcze, rzecz jasna, kwestia tego kto przyłączy się teraz do Harry'ego dla własnych zysków, oraz co zrobią, kiedy staną się potężniejsi niż teraz. Jeśli każde z nich otrzyma dar _absorbere,_ będą w stanie sami o to zadbać. Zaczęliby korzystać z tego daru na sposoby, o jakie Rufus nigdy nie podejrzewałby Harry'ego. Świat czarodziejów mógłby, w najgorszym wypadku, kompletnie upaść w orgii picia magii, po której kilku potężnych czarodziejów zaczęłoby ustanawiać nowe prawa. Cała ostrożna praca ministerstwa poszłaby w diabły, prawa, które obecnie pomagają zarówno zwykłym czarodziejom, jak i tym o lordowskiej mocy, staną się kompletnie bezużyteczne.

I żeby akurat wilkołaczycy dać tyle mocy! Co Harry sobie myślał? Co, jeśli postanowi zemścić się na ludziach, którzy skazali jej gatunek w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy?

No i skąd miałaby pochodzić magia, którą Harry najwyraźniej miał zamiar przekazać innym? Przecież musiałby najpierw ją skądś wziąć. Zwykle pobierał ją z przedmiotów, ale istniały chwile, w której bez wahania odbierał ją wrogom. Czy stanięcie po przeciwnej stronie barykady od Harry'ego oznaczałoby skazanie się na charłaczność? A co z wrogami jego przyjaciół?

Rufus pochwycił swoje nurkujące myśli i ściągnął je z powrotem na powierzchnię. Wiły się w swoich lejcach, tupały i parskały, ale przynajmniej już nie tracił głowy ze strachu, co było jego pierwszą reakcją. Znowu był w stanie myśleć i oddychać.

Nie wolno mu było przegrać ze strachem. Przecież do tego właśnie dopuścił się Wizengamot, właśnie dlatego Rufusowi tak łatwo przyszło przekonanie ich do odrzucenia ustaw anty–wilkołaczych. Piętnastce z nich już wydawało się, że stanęli po jego stronie w rytuale Cincinnatusa, a Gryzelda zrobiła to z własnej woli. Szesnastka, plus Rufus jako siedemnasty, oznaczała jedną trzecią całej starszyzny, co zwykle wystarczało, by przeciągnąć na swoją stronę niepewne, neutralne głosy, albo tych najbardziej podatnych na groźby. Dzięki temu zdołali przeciągnąć na swoją stronę jeszcze trzynaście osób; bardziej bali się Rufusa i potęgi jego magii w ministerstwie, niż wilkołaków.

Rufus krzywił się, kiedy nad nimi pracował, ale przecież już wcześniej wiedział, że to tchórze, których wola naginała się przy najlżejszym nacisku strachu. Tańczyli jak marionetki, dyrygowane przez niewymownych i przywódcę stada, Lokiego. Nie mógł liczyć na to, że wysłuchają racjonalnych argumentów, albo nie zmienią potem zdania. Mógł tylko wykorzystać ich jak tchórzy, którymi byli. Dlatego to właśnie zrobił.

Mieli pozostać w odosobnieniu, póki nie zastanowią się porządnie nad prawami anty–wilkołaczymi. Ale minister mógł im przerwać.

_I będę musiał,_ pomyślał Rufus, zerkając znowu na list Harry'ego.

Nie sądził, żeby Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale tym jednym posunięciem właśnie wygrał swój rokosz. _Nie mogli_ ryzykować tego, co by się stało, gdyby Harry zdecydował się na wykorzystanie tej konkretnej broni na polu bitwy. Nie mogli zaryzykować, że czarodzieje zaczną wyrastać jak grzyby po deszczu. Nie mogli zaryzykować, że dowie się o tym ktokolwiek z krajów, które podpisały Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności, bo wtedy wszyscy zwyczajnie ich zaatakują. Brytania nie mogła samodzielnie podejmować takich decyzji jak wyjawienie mugolom świata czarodziejów.

Harry był niszczycielem granic, wyzwalaczem z sieci. Rufus nie był pewien, czy jakkolwiek się tym przejmie. Ale nawet gdyby to zrobi, co prawdopodobnie by nastąpiło, to stworzeni przez niego inni _absorbere_ już mogliby go w tym nie poprzeć.

Wstał, zaciskając mocno dłoń na liście, po czym ruszył do dziesiątej sali sądowej. Miał zamiar podzielić się ze starszyzną wszystkimi informacjami, jakie otrzymał od Harry'ego, włącznie z tymi o Departamencie Tajemnic. Rufus miał wrażenie, że kilka kolejnych osób przejdzie na ich stronę, jak tylko dowiedzą się, co chcieli osiągnąć niewymowni. Juniperowi, na przykład, z pewnością nie spodoba się, że został wykorzystany przez czarodziejów, zainteresowanych wyłącznie eksperymentami nad wilkołaczą magią. Uważał, że likantropa była klątwą i kropka, przez co wszyscy powinni trzymać się od niej z daleka. Nawet badania nad wywarem tojadowym uważał za niepokojące.

Rufus przynajmniej na tyle go znał, żeby zauważyć to wszystko. Zaproponuje sojusz zaskoczonego, oburzonego i świeżo uświadomionego ministerstwa z Harrym i wszyscy wspólnie stawią czoła niewymownym. Nie wiedzieli. Teraz już było inaczej. Jak wiele uprzedzeń prawdopodobnie zapoczątkowało się w tym jednym źródle? Departament Tajemnic stał się użytecznym kozłem ofiarnym. Obwinią ich o całą nienawiść i strach, którą wszyscy czuli. Rufus już wiedział, jakie kłamstwa o nich splecie.

To nie będzie piękny widok. Ale równie brzydkie były przysięgi wieczyste, które zawarł z sojusznikami w dziesiątej sali rozpraw, czy kłamstwa, które musieli rozgłosić, by ukryć wszystko, co tak naprawdę wtedy zaszło.

Ale gdyby Rufusowi zależało na pięknie, to zająłby się treningiem na maga bojowego, nie polityką. No to ubrudzi sobie ręce. Trudno. Przynajmniej dzięki temu inni nie będą musieli tego robić.

* * *

Draco opanował swoje oburzenie, kiedy Harry ogłosił wszystkim nowe moce Kamelii, kiedy jej stado zaczęło z radością świętować, kiedy Harry wesoło odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, jakimi go wtedy zalano, kiedy Thomas Rhangnara zaczął paplać z Kamelią.

– Ale jakie to _uczucie?_ – naciskał Rhangnara.

Kamelia miała zarumienione policzki i uśmiechała się tak bezczelnie, że Draco naprawdę uważał, że nieco przesadza jak na świeżo upieczoną czarownicę. Pokręciła głową.

– Przecież sam masz magię – powiedziała. – Musisz wiedzieć, jakie to uczucie.

– Ale nie mam zdolności _absorbere_. – Rhangnara i tak napisał krótką notatkę na przyniesionym zwoju. – I jaka to różnica między tym, jak się czułaś kiedyś i teraz? Wiem, że niektórzy magiczni badacze uważają, że mugole czy charłaki są w porównaniu do nas głusi, głupi i ślepi, ale ostatecznie żadne z nas nigdy nie było mugolem czy charłakiem, więc skąd mamy wiedzieć? – Przyjrzał się lewemu uchu Kamelii, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nie zmieniło kształtu.

– Wcale tak _nie jest_ – powiedziała Kamelia, brzmiąc na urażoną. Siedzieli w kuchni, Kamelia zajęła honorowe miejsce u szczytu stołu, a jej stado otoczyło ją praktycznie ze wszystkich pozostałych stron. Rhangnara siedział obok niej, z fascynacją zapisując każde jej słowo. Harry rozparł się na krześle gdzieś w połowie stołu i uśmiechał się. Draco chciał mu przywalić. – Moje spojrzenie jest teraz nieco klarowniejsze, a świat wydaje się nieco bardziej wspaniały, to wszystko.

Draco był gotów założyć się o wszystkie pieniądze, co do knuta, że kłamała. Czarodziejstwo _musiało_ być znacznie lepsze od charłactwa czy mugolstwa. Żeby się o tym przekonać, wystarczyło posłuchać wrzasków tych, których Harry osuszał z magii.

Rhangnara zadał jeszcze kilka pytań, ale wszystkie były równie bezużyteczne co pierwsze. Snape już dawno temu opuścił pomieszczenie, wyglądając jakby miał zamiar przywalić pierwszej osobie, którą spotka w drodze do pokoju. Draco doskonale rozumiał, jak się czuł. Cały świat nagle runął radośnie po zboczu i nikt w pokoju nie zachowywał się, jakby zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Wreszcie, _wreszcie_ zdołał wyciągnąć Harry'ego z kuchni i zabrać go na bok, kiedy wszyscy słuchali przebiegu bitwy, tym razem opowiedzianej z perspektywy Kamelii. Draco rzucił wokół nich osłonę prywatności.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Czyżbyś chciał podzielić się ze mną jakąś strategią?

Draco dopiero po chwili załapał, że to było nawiązanie do ich porannej rozmowy. Zmusił się do uśmiechu. Harry momentalnie podłapał jego nastrój i wyprostował się, a uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.

– Czy coś się stało?

– Czemu ona – wydusił z siebie Draco, co było prawdopodobnie jedynymi słowami, jakie były w stanie przejść mu przez zaciśnięte gardło – a nie ja? – Wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było, gdyby Harry zwiększył możliwości jego własnego magicznego rdzenia, albo podzielił się z nim darem _absorbere._ Wreszcie byliby sobie równi. Ojciec bez wahania uznałby go za magicznego dziedzica. Draco byłby oddzielną istotą w oczach czarodziejów, którzy podążali za Harrym – nie tylko jako jego kochanka, czy jedyną osobą zdolną do opanowania Harry'ego, kiedy ten jest na skraju załamania czy wybuchu, ale kogoś z własnymi, potężnymi darami i magią.

Harry zamrugał.

– Bo nigdy nie poprosiłeś – powiedział.

Draco potrząsnął nim lekko.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to w ogóle _możliwe._

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Ja też nie, aż do dzisiaj. A wtedy obok mnie była tylko Kamelia. Bez względu na to, na kogo by nie trafiło, i tak odwołałbym się do tej zagrywki, bo byłem zdesperowany. – Przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy Dracona. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że gdybyś poprosił, to bym ci odmówił? – zapytał miękko. – Dlaczego?

Kiedy go tak rzucono na kamienie, Draco nie był w stanie znaleźć na do porządnej odpowiedzi, dlaczego właściwie ten wykonany w kierunku Kamelii gest – który okazał się dziełem przypadku, jeśli wierzyć Harry'emu na słowo – był dla niego niczym policzek i odebranie mu wszystkiego, co do tej pory ze sobą dzielili. Przez chwilę zgrzytał zębami.

– Bo skoro już ktoś ma otrzymać od ciebie coś specjalnego, to powinienem to być ja – powiedział wreszcie.

– Oczywiście, jeśli tylko tego chcesz – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że mogę ci zaufać, że nie będziesz go nadużywał. Ufam Kamelii, bo jest mi wierna jako alfie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli zacznie nadużywać swojego daru, to momentalnie go jej odbiorę. W dodatku jej magia jest naprawdę całkiem przeciętna; większość zużyłem na tworzeniu rdzenia i upewnianiu się, że nic z niego nie wycieknie, jak już wreszcie coś w niego wleję. No i nie zaufałbym teraz pod tym względem Snape'owi, czy Remusowi. – Przechylił głowę w kierunku Dracona. – Chyba mogę ci zaufać, że nie osuszysz Connora czy Parvati?

Draco czuł, że ręce mu się trzęsą. Ukrył się z tym, łapiąc Harry'ego za podbródek i podnosząc mu twarz do góry. – Nie – wyszeptał. – Nigdy. Kusiłoby mnie, oczywiście, ale zaspokoiłaby mnie sama świadomość, że _byłbym_ w stanie to zrobić. Osuszałbym wyłącznie przedmioty i wrogów, jak ty.

W głowie mu się wywracało, ale wszystko krążyło generalnie wokół idei, że ten dar może znaleźć się w jego zasięgu. Jasne, czarodziejski świat nie będzie z tego zadowolony, ale _Draco_ będzie mógł go zatrzymać. Wreszcie przestałby się czuć jakby był gorszy od Harry'ego. Oczywiście, jego główną ambicją już od dawna nie było posiadanie magii równej Harry'emu, ale wyglądało na to, że to stare pragnienie nie zostało zakopane tak głęboko, jak mu się wydawało.

– Nigdy nie uważałem cię za gorszego ode mnie – wymamrotał Harry.

Draco drgnął.

– Użyłeś na mnie legilimencji? – zapytał Harry'ego, który patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie musiałem. Twoje myśli wrzeszczą ze szczęścia. – Przez chwilę głaskał Dracona po ramieniu. – Ale chyba _zdajesz_ sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? Dzięki magii jestem w stanie stać się _vatesem_ i przywódcą wojennym, ale nie uważam, żeby dzieliła nas w jakiś fundamentalny sposób. Nigdy nie czułem się lepszy od ciebie tylko dlatego, że mam więcej magii, Draco, naprawdę, przysięgam. To byłoby jak... jak stwierdzenie, że ktoś jest lepszy, bo ma większy dom, albo więcej pieniędzy. Magia jest dla mnie po prostu narzędziem, dzięki któremu mogę robić wszystko, co dla mnie ważne, jak rozplątywanie sieci i chronienie drogich mi ludzi. To wszystko.

Draco zagapił się na niego. Jego świat rozbił się na kawałki już dwukrotnie w przeciągu ostatnich kilku chwil, ale to odkrycie dotyczyło Harry'ego, a nie tego, w jaki sposób świat czarodziejów zareaguje na wieść, że Harry jest w stanie przemieniać mugoli w czarodziejów i czarownice.

_Naprawdę nie wierzy, żeby jego magia wywyższała go ponad kogokolwiek. Naprawdę nie._

_Nic dziwnego, że byłby z niego koszmarny Lord. Żeby stać się dobrym, trzeba mieć w sobie wewnętrzne przekonanie, że magia otwiera ci znacznie więcej możliwości, przez co stawia cię na wyższym poziomie. Voldemort tak ma. Dumbledore tak miał. Ale Harry postrzega ją po prostu jak jakąś dodatkową kończynę, czy parę skrzydeł, albo talent do muzyki._

Draco zastanawiał się, czy powinien się roześmiać, czy rozpłakać. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle powinien spróbować wyjaśnić to Harry'emu. Był jednak niemal przekonany, że to ostatnie zakończyłoby się porażką. Harry widział jak ludzie kłaniają się przed nim, dziękując ze łzami w oczach i wciąż nie czuł się specjalnie komfortowo przy gestach tych, którzy byli mu po prostu wdzięczni za swoją wolność. Draco mógłby zacząć wyjaśniać mu, w jaki sposób ludzie go postrzegają, jak myślą o większości Lordów, a Harry by tylko mrugał i pewnie zauważyłby, że to tylko zachęca ludzi do pozostania pod sieciami, czy coś.

_Nie uważa się za lepszego od innych. I chyba już nigdy nie zacznie. Popełnia błędy, ale większość pochodzi z braku świadomości na to, jak reszta świata na to zareaguje, a nie dlatego, że wydaje mu się, że ma prawo do podejmowania takich decyzji._

Draco uznał, że niczego nie będzie mu wyjaśniał. Po prostu pokręcił bezsilnie głową.

– Teraz już rozumiem, Harry – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął rękę i dodał z tonem, w którym nie do końca zdołał ukryć pragnienie: – A czy teraz mógłbym prosić o zdolność do zjadania magii?

– Brzmisz, jakbyś prosił o cukierka – powiedział Harry z rozbawieniem, ale złapał za dłoń Dracona. – Wciąż noszę w sobie nieco dodatkowej magii po bitwie – powiedział. – Zdolność _absorbere_ próbuje ją przetrawić, ale nie muszę już być silniejszy niż jestem. Jeśli będę tego potrzebował, to osuszę przedmioty Blacków, które przywiozłem ze sobą.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować przeciw takiemu niszczeniu dziedzictwa Harry'ego, po czym znowu je zamknął. Harry widział już, w _jaki_ sposób te przedmioty mogą okazać się użyteczne i ewidentnie nie uważał, żeby dekoracje były wystarczająco istotne.

Zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak przemykająca mu po ramieniu magia zmienia się w melodyjny kwas.

* * *

Indigena drzemała, kiedy jej Lord znowu zaczął się miotać i wrzeszczeć. Spróbowała złapać go za ramiona, ale wtedy zarzucił głową i przywalił jej czołem w nos. Usłyszała pęknięcie kości, ale łodyżki i kwiaty pod skórą momentalnie zabrały się za naprawę.

Bardziej była przejęta Voldemortem, którego konwulsje zaczęły się robić na tyle niebezpieczne, że mógłby sobie rozbić głowę o twardą ziemię ich kryjówki. Obróciła się do roślin, które zasadziła w jednym z kątów tunelu i wezwała je na pomoc. Przybyły, rozwijając swoje pnącza, które eksplodowały masą delikatnych, różowych kwiatów w chwili, w której do niej dotarły. Indigena była pewna, że Voldemort byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby obudził się i zobaczył, że jest ciasno otoczony przez bezkolcowe róże, ale w tej chwili naprawdę jej to nie obchodziło. Ich płatki ochronią mu głowę i to właśnie było dla niej najważniejsze.

Kiedy kwiaty przylgnęły do swoich miejsc, Indigena uśmiechnęła się wbrew sobie, wbrew całej trwogi i niepokoju. Posłuchały jej, ponieważ ją kochały. Już nie musiała nosić pod skórą ich sadzonek, czy spędzać każdej możliwej chwilę przy ich grządkach, żeby stworzyć specjalną więź. Indigena uważała, że każdy zasługuje na taką miłość w swoim życiu. Być może dzięki nim jej Lordowi zacznie zależeć na czymkolwiek innym, niż tylko pokonywaniu kolejnych wrogów.

Została ściągnięta na ziemię, kiedy na piersi Voldemorta pojawiło się długie rozcięcie. Indigena pokręciła głową i przyłożyła do rany dłoń, żeby roślina podobna do aloesu mogła rozpocząć leczenie. Nacięcie zaczęło porastać strupami, jak tylko go dotknęła, co było typowe dla zadanych magicznie ran.

_Ale kto mógłby okazać się na tyle potężny, żeby sięgnąć ku niemu poprzez moje bariery i z tak wielkiej odległości?_

Jedynymi, którzy przychodzili do głowy, byli Harry i Falco. Indigenie wydawało się jednak, że rozpoznawała już zapach magii Falco, a gdyby Harry znał położenie kryjówki jej Lorda, to już dawno pojawiłby się tu osobiście.

Delikatnie ułożyła ręce Voldemortowi wzdłuż boków, kiedy kolejne nacięcia pojawiły się na jego ramionach. Jego dłonie były zaciśnięte kurczowo na złotym pucharze o borsukowatym wzorze na uchwytach. To nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze było teraz, żeby mogła sięgnąć do świeżych ran.

Usłyszała nad sobą syknięcie i poderwała głowę. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi tam węża, które często były zainteresowane jej Lordem, ale niczego tam nie było. _Wyczuwała_ jednak obecność, kręcącą się wokół jej Lorda niczym wiatr, warczącą i tupiącą. Jej temperament był dziki i złośliwy.

Nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Kolejny krok, kolejne zawrócenie w miejscu, a potem nagle obecność zrobiła dziurę w ziemi nad nimi. Indigena wzruszyła ramionami, odczekała chwilę, żeby zobaczyć czy jej Lord zareaguje na to w jakiś sposób, po czym wróciła do opatrywania ran.

Jak tylko dziwna obecność zniknęła, jej Lord przestał się miotać. Indigena odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym ponownie sięgnęła po „ _Odi et Amo”_ , wciąż nie spuszczając Voldemorta z oczu. Nie pojawiło się więcej ran, a jego dłonie obejmowały puchar niczym blade pająki, co zwykle było dobrym znakiem. Czasami w czasie majaków potrafił głaskać puchar i szeptać do niego. W dobre dni był w stanie z nią rozmawiać i opowiadać o swoich planach, co Indigena wolała od wrzasków i miotania się, albo głębokiej ciszy, w jaką czasem zapadał, kiedy to musiała pochylać się nad nim, żeby w ogóle sprawdzić, czy wciąż oddycha.

Bezmyślnie głaskała go po ramieniu, czytając książkę. Jego łuskowata, podobna do wężowej skóra nie była już taka dziwna dla jej przemienionego ciała. Teraz po prostu to było wrażenie, jakby miała pod palcami ziemię – pozbawioną środków odżywczych, ale nie taką nieprzyjemną.

Nigdy go nie opuści. Dług był ograniczającym łańcuchem, ale nie oznaczał niczego bez honoru, a jej siostrzeńcowi zabrakło właśnie honoru. Pozostanie z Mrocznym Panem i naprawi dumę Yaxleyów w jedyny znany sobie sposób.

* * *

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Skrzywił się, kiedy ból przeszył mu ciało niczym dziecko skaczące i domagające się cukierków.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał ochoczo głos z boku. Harry zdołał przechylić lekko głowę i zobaczył, że obok jego łóżka siedzi pochylony Thomas. W ręce trzymał zwój, na którym wcześniej zapisywał odpowiedzi Kamelii, ale teraz zadawał pytania tak szybko, że prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważył, kiedy osunął mu się na podłogę. – Jak ci się wydaje, czemu ci to nie wyszło? Czy określiłbyś przekazanie komuś magii jako cud narodzin, czy raczej podanie prezentu? Czy byłbyś w stanie zrobić to z kimś, czyja różdżka została złamana? A co z ludźmi, którzy urodzili się magiczni, ale potem zostali osuszeni? Czy myślisz...

– _Wystarczy_ , Rhangnara.

To był głos Snape'a, tak spięty, cichy i oziębły, że nawet Thomas zamrugał i zamknął się, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że zrobił to bardziej z zaskoczenia niż strachu. Zdołał przetoczyć głowę po poduszce, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a i poczuł, jak łzy wzbierają mu w oczach. Nie był w stanie określić, czy to od światła, czy z bólu.

– Proszę pana – powiedziała, usiłując wstać. W głowie wciąż miał instynkty, że naprawdę nie powinien się wylegiwać w obecności Snape'a. Snape jednak coś mruknął i nad Harrym pojawiła się niewidzialna obręcz, która owinęła się mu wokół piersi i przytrzymała go płasko. Zmarszczył brwi na Snape'a i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy na niego nie nakrzyczeć, ale Thomas był tuż obok, więc nie chciał robić sceny.

– W ogóle nie powinieneś się ruszać, a co dopiero szybko – powiedział Snape, jakby to było oczywiste. – Doszło do czegoś, kiedy spróbowałeś przekazać Draco swój dar _absorbere_. Obaj zaczęliście wrzeszczeć z bólu...

– Czy Draco nic nie jest? – Harry ponownie spróbował usiąść. Wychodził z założenia, że gdyby Draconowi coś się stało, to Snape od razu by mu powiedział, ale być może mylił się pod tym względem, skoro Snape'owi najwyraźniej teraz bardziej zależało na tym, żeby Harry nie ruszał się z łóżka.

Snape zacieśnił niewidzialną obręcz lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi.

– Draco nic nie jest – powiedział. – Śpi teraz, ponieważ siedział przy twoim łóżku, póki nie zmusiłem go do odpoczynku. Doświadczył krótkiego bólu, po którym szybko doszedł do siebie. – Nachylił się nad Harrym. – U ciebie, jednakże, skończyło się na konwulsjach.

_Harry musiał przyznać, że to wyjaśnia ból mięśni._

_– Ale już nic mi nie jest – powiedział. – Proszę mnie puścić._

Pozwolił swojemu gniewowi przesączyć się do głosu. Jego opiekun mówił dalej, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszał.

– A potem otoczyła was potężna magia, która rozpierzchła się wokół pod postacią sieci.

Harry zamrugał.

– Sieci?

Snape podał mu myślodsiewnię – Harry rozpoznał ją jako jego własną.

– Zachowałem w niej wspomnienia z tego momentu.

– Chcę je zobaczyć jeszcze raz – powiedział Thomas, po czym zanurzył twarz pod srebrną powierzchnią płynu, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać. Harry wywrócił oczami i wcisnął głowę obok Thomasa.

Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył jak Draco pada na podłogę i zaczyna wić się z bólu, przez co dopiero po chwili zdołał zwrócić uwagę na to, o czym mówił Snape. Z jego ramion zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się sieć, lśniąca, jakby zrobiona ze światła i rosy. Przeszywała powietrze w bardzo regularnych wzorach.

Prowadziła bezpośrednio od niego do Kamelii, a jedna nić prowadziła z jego pleców prosto w górę.

Harry patrzył, jak Kamelią również zaczyna trząść i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. _Znowu zrobiłem coś bez namysłu. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę wszystkich możliwych konsekwencji. Nie wierzę, że ciągle mi się to przytrafia._

Biała sieć wykrzywiła się, po czym przeszła po niej zmarszczka, kiedy mroczna magia zaczęła przez nią przepływać. Harry przymrużył oczy i wydawało mu się, że widzi zmarszczki mroku jako czarne żmije, mknące po niciach sieci i lecące wprost na Kamelię. Ugryzły ją i _zawyła_. Harry dopiero po chwili rozpoznał ten dźwięk. Dokładnie tak samo brzmieli osuszani czarodzieje.

Węże zawróciły, po czym zaczęły przetaczać się z powrotem do niego, trzymając w pyskach coś białego. Splunęły tym jak jadem w kierunku miotającego się w obrazie Harry'ego, a jego plecy wykrzywiły się tak mocno, że Harry był zaskoczony, że sobie czegoś nie uszkodził w kręgosłupie. Następnie dwa węże wspięły się po białej nici, która rozciągała się z jego pleców, niknąc w miarę oddalania się. Pod sufitem zniknęły kompletnie.

Kamelia wydała z siebie stłumiony szloch. Thomas we wspomnieniu przyklęknął przy niej i zaczął mówić cicho. Kamelia pokręciła głową, a Thomas spojrzał na nią z żalem i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Wspomnienie skończyło się, kiedy Snape ruszył w kierunku Harry'ego i wziął go na ręce z bezwzględną precyzją.

Harry wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni i potrząsnął nią.

– Kamelia straciła magię – wyszeptał.

– Tak – potwierdził Thomas, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Ale nic jej nie będzie. To był straszny szok, ale fizjologia likantropów wymaga od nich niezwykłej siły i hartu ducha, wiesz. W tej chwili śpi, ale rozmawiałem z nią i powiedziała mi, że raczej dojdzie do siebie. Czy wiedziałeś, że klątwa wilkołacza powstała prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ludzie chcieli być _silniejsi?_ W _Ameryce_ , jakby nie mieli gdzie, przeprowadzono naprawdę interesujące badania, które sugerują...

– Rhangnara – powiedział Snape, ponownie z tym swoim nadopiekuńczym warknięciem, a Thomas zamrugał i skupił się na Harrym.

– Jasne – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że znajdujesz się w wyjątkowej sytuacji, Harry. Zdołałeś stworzyć magiczny rdzeń i przenieść dar _absorbere_ , ponieważ jesteś tylko połowicznym magicznym dziedzicem.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co proszę? – zapytał inteligentnie.

– Jesteś magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta – powiedział Thomas, a Harry odniósł wrażenie, że zupełnie szczerze nie zauważył reakcji Snape'a na to imię. – Ale transfer darów i mocy nie dobiegł końca. _Rozpoczął się_ tej nocy, kiedy cię zaatakował, ale nie był w stanie się wtedy zakończyć, a powinien był. Większość transferów między magicznym przodkiem i dziedzicem zwykle dobiega końca. Albo magiczny przodek umiera i dary osiągają w dziedzicu pełnię swoich sił, albo przodek podejmuje decyzję o przekazaniu darów przed śmiercią. Co zwykle pozostawia ich bez mocy, więc i tak umierają. – Harry kiwnął głową, przypominając sobie jak Elfrida zdecydowała się przekazać Marian swoją moc, mimo że oznaczałoby to jej śmierć, ponieważ była to najlepsza szansa dla jej córki na stanie się magicznym dziedzicem. – Transfer między tobą i Voldemortem został przerwany w połowie, ponieważ trafiła w niego odbita klątwa zabijająca, a jego duch zniknął, zabierając ze sobą swoje dary. – Thomas rozłożył ręce. – Teraz rozciąga się między wami niczym tunel. Magia przechodzi przez niego swobodnie. Wydaje mi się, że jest w stanie decydować, u którego z was woli przebywać. Wspomniałeś kiedyś, że jego zdolność _absorbere_ uległa zmianie po rytuale wskrzeszenia?

Snape syknął i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– _Powiedziałeś_ mu o tym? – zapytał z oburzeniem.

Harry go zignorował. Powiedział o tym Thomasowi w niedługo po ich ponownym spotkaniu w dolinie, kiedy Snape'owi ewidentnie nie zależało na tym, czy Harry znajdzie sobie innego opiekuna, czy nie. Dlatego też Harry w tamtym czasie dbał o siebie na każdy możliwy sposób i nie miał zamiaru za to przepraszać.

– Owszem – powiedział. – Miał ją już wcześniej, zanim zaatakował mnie i mojego brata, ale nie była równie potężna. Był w stanie osuszać ludzi, ale potem przez całe dni był osłabiony. Po wskrzeszeniu ta zdolność została wzmocniona. No i nasze powiązanie poprzez sny również się zmieniło – dodał. – Kiedyś miałem w wizjach własne ciało i byłem w stanie wpływać na otoczenie. A potem nagle straciłem tę zdolność.

Thomas pokiwał z podekscytowaniem głową.

– Wasza sytuacja jest niezwykła, ale nie niemożliwa – powiedział. – Ostatecznie w ogóle doszło do transferu. Tego dopilnowała przepowiednia. I wydaje mi się, że naprawdę pomógł w tym fakt, że tyle czasu trzeba czekać na jej spełnienie. Tunel między wami trwa dzięki połączeniu waszych dusz i utrzymuje się dzięki przepowiedni. Wzmacniałeś ją i ćwiczyłeś z nią w czasach, kiedy Voldemort nie miał nawet ciała i nie był w stanie z niej korzystać. Ale potem wrócił do życia i ściągnął ją do siebie, ponieważ miał znacznie większą wprawę w korzystaniu z niej, dzięki czemu stał się teraz potężniejszym _absorbere._

– Czyli kiedy dałem ją Kamelii... – zaczął Harry.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś w ogóle był w stanie tego dokonać, gdyby Voldemort nie był w tej chwili tak ciężko ranny – powiedział Thomas. – Nie jest w stanie korzystać ze zdolności _absorbere_ , przez co jego dar zaczął płynąć w tunelu między wami. Korzystasz z niego, ale mogłeś też przekazać komuś jego część.

– No to czemu ją opuściła? – Harry słyszał, jak Snape zgrzyta zębami. Zignorował go. Nie był odpowiedzialny przed Snape'em, a w tej chwili prawdopodobnie tylko Thomas rozumiał, co się właściwie stało i był w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. – Powinniśmy być w stanie się nią podzielić.

– Ponieważ spróbowałeś przekazać ją też Draco – powiedział cicho Thomas. – Dar nie był w stanie znieść aż takiego rozciągnięcia. Poskładał się z powrotem z trzaskiem i wyrwał się również Kamelii... wraz z całą magią, jaką jej wtedy przekazałeś. Prawdopodobnie wciąż ma swój rdzeń, co by technicznie rzecz biorąc oznaczało, że jest charłaczką, nie mugolką, ale i tak nie ma już magii.

– Czy ta magia wróciła do Voldemorta? – zapytał Harry. Jedyne, czego nie byłby w stanie sobie wybaczyć, to gdyby przez własną głupotę wzmocnił swojego najgorszego wroga.

– Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział Thomas. – Magia po prostu chce, żeby ktoś z niej korzystał, a on nie jest w tej chwili do tego zdolny. Wydaje mi się, że wróciła do tunelu między wami. Ale to i tak dziwne – dodał, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Taki tunel wciąż liczy się jako miejsce ograniczające magię, a ona pozostaje w nim uwięziona, niezdolna do powrotu do magicznego przodka, albo pełnego przywiązania się do magicznego dziedzica. Już dawno temu powinna była rozwinąć w sobie inteligencję, bo uwięziona magia już tak ma. W ogóle by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdyby ta cała sytuacja niesamowicie ją drażniła.

Harry zamarł.

– Chyba to właśnie się stało – powiedział.

Thomas tylko zmarszczył na niego brwi, ale Snape zrozumiał, ponieważ Harry rozmawiał z nim o tym jeszcze w Sanktuarium.

– Ten ptak – powiedział.

– Co? – zapytał Thomas.

– Jest taki ptak, który pojawia się od czasu do czasu – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się jakim cudem już wcześniej się tego nie domyślił. Przecież szkarłatne ślepia ptaszyska były dokładnie takie same jak Voldemorta, przynajmniej zanim je stracił. – Jest zrobiony z czystej magii i tylko ja go widzę. Był w stanie pojawić się w obrębie osłon Hogwartu, Leśnej Twierdzy i Sanktuarium. Mówił o tym, ze jest ze mną związany i jak strasznie tego nienawidzi, oraz że jest związany z „nim” i tego też nienawidzi. Ciągle mnie drapie. – Zawahał się, po czym podciągnął koszulę piżamy i pokazał Thomasowi ślady po ostatnim ataku, które wciąż widniały na jego piersi.

Thomas nachylił się i z fascynacją zaczął przyglądać zaleczonym ranom.

– Pierwsze słyszę, żeby magia była w stanie zrobić coś takiego – wymamrotał. – Prawdopodobnie chce zabić jednego z was, żeby zniszczyć ten tunel i wylądować w tym, który przeżyje. Ale to może być obecnie niemożliwe, ponieważ Voldemort nie może umrzeć, a ty jesteś związany z nim za pomocą niedokończonej przepowiedni. Więc robi co może. Nie wiem jednak, co mogą oznaczać te nacięcia.

– Jak myślisz, czy mógłbym dać Kamelii trochę magii? – zapytał Harry. – Gdybym nie przekazał jej daru _absorbere?_ – Zignorował to, jak koszmarnie Snape skrzywił się na tę sugestię.

Thomas pokręcił głową.

– Byłaby bardzo chwiejna – powiedział. – Mogłaby się znudzić i zniechęcić do nowej nosicielki, która nie jest przyzwyczajona do naturalnego korzystania z niej i uciekłaby od niej. Z twoich opisów wnioskuję, że nawet ciebie nie znosi. Wydaje mi się, że mogłaby zrobić coś takiego po prostu ci na złość, co obecnie prawdopodobnie przezwycięża jej pragnienie do bycia używaną.

Harry kiwnął głową, wciąż myśląc o tym ptaku. Wiedział, że już kiedyś czuł zawiść, jaką sobą reprezentował. Teraz już wiedział skąd ją znał. Odczuł ją na własnej skórze w letnie przesilenie, kiedy stracił rękę, kiedy magia Voldemorta powróciła do niego, bo odzyskał ciało. Rozłożyła wtedy zrobione z ostrzy skrzydła i zawyła wściekle, a Harry wyczuwał, jak wiele jest w niej zła, jak wiele nienawiści. Wobec wszystkiego.

_I ta właśnie magia jest podzielona między nami. Ugrzęzła. Przez co zrobiła się tylko jeszcze bardziej zawistna._

Był dziedzicem magii, która go nie znosiła. Harry stłumił swoje wzdrygnięcie.

– To tak wiele informacji na raz – mamrotał Thomas. – Istnieje kilka miejsc w Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, pod które moglibyśmy to podczepić, ale wciąż mamy w niej ogromne luki. – Nachylił się w kierunku Harry'ego i wbił w niego gorliwe spojrzenie. – Czy pozwolisz, że cię przebadam, Harry? Ciebie i twoje powiązanie z Voldemortem? Może bym zaczekał na kolejne pojawienie się ptaka? Albo...

– _Nie będziesz_ badał mojego syna.

Snape niczego więcej nie powiedział. Po prostu stał przy nogach łóżka Harry'ego niczym ściana, a Thomas ponownie się zamknął. Tym razem jednak uśmiechnął się słabo i wstał.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. – Pewnie też wolałbym, żeby nikt nie badał w ten sposób do Rose, trącając nasze magie po to, by potem powiedzieć mi, jak działają. – Z tonu można było jednak wywnioskować, że sam nie jest pewien, czy naprawdę byłby temu aż taki przeciwny. Ukłonił się przed Harrym. – Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz do zdrowia, Harry.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zanim Harry zdążył wydobyć z siebie słowo. Kiedy wreszcie wrócił do równowagi, samą siłą woli przerwał niewidzialną obręcz i usiadł, łypiąc na Snape'a.

– Jakim prawem pan to zrobił? – syknął wściekle. – Może dzięki tym badaniom dowiedzielibyśmy się o czymś, co pomogłoby nam pokonać Voldemorta? Powinniśmy chociaż spróbować.

– Jesteś moim synem. – Snape pozostawał niewzruszony. – Zasługujesz na coś więcej niż po prostu bycie królikiem doświadczalnym.

– Thomas nie miał czegoś takiego na myśli...

– Jestem pewien, że nie. – Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ale tego rodzaju podejście też w żaden sposób ci się nie przysłuży, Harry. Zbyt szybko popchnęłoby cię to w kierunku wycieńczenia, albo niebezpieczeństwa. Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że dopiero co znalazłeś się w niebezpieczeństwie przez swój nieproszony gest dobrej woli? Jego badania mogłyby wpłynąć na dzielącą cię z Voldemortem więź, wzmocnić go, albo ściągnąć uwagę na Rhangnarę.

– Thomas mówił, że nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego. – Harry żałował, że nie może wstać z łóżka. Wciąż jednak drżał z bólu i wspomnień po bólu, a poza tym, nawet gdyby wstał, to i tak nie byłby równie wysoki co Snape. Odchylił głowę, starając się nie okazywać po sobie, jak bardzo przeszkadzało mu niższe położenie w stosunku do Snape'a. – Powiedział, że magia nie wróciłaby do Voldemorta, ponieważ nie jest w stanie z niej korzystać.

– I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może nie mieć racji? Przecież przyznał, że to wyjątkowe okoliczności. – Głos Snape'a miał znajomy wydźwięk, jakby wstrzymywał całe pokolenia furii. – Jego sugestie są wyłącznie domysłami.

– A czy panu nie przyszło do głowy – powiedział Harry, głosem tak niskim i surowym jak tylko był w stanie – że wciąż nie ufam panu jako swojemu opiekunowi?

– Nazwij kogoś, kto lepiej ode mnie wykona ten obowiązek – powiedział Snape. – Momentalnie zejdę mu z drogi. Albo jej.

– Nie w tym rzecz! – Harry powstrzymał się od zgrzytnięcia zębami, ale niewiele brakowało. – W przeciągu paru ostatnich miesięcy przyzwyczaiłem się do nie posiadania opiekuna. Przyznaję, pomógł mi pan z basenami oklumencyjnymi i to, co z nimi robiłem, to był błąd. Podarowanie Kamelii magii prawdopodobnie okazał się kolejnym. Ale nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś wisiał nade mną i _troszczył_ się tak bardzo, że mogę przez to stracić okazję do nauczenia się czegoś nowego!

– Kiedy próbujesz osiągnąć te informacje za cenę swojego zdrowia, życia lub magii – powiedział Snape, nie poruszając żadnym mięśniem poza szczękowymi – to uważam to za mój interes, Harry.

– _Dlaczego?_ – Harry żałował, że nie jest w stanie podpalić sypialni. Musiał powstrzymać magię, która ochoczo rzuciła się do spełnienia tego pragnienia.

– Ponieważ mi na tobie zależy – powiedział Snape. – Ponieważ bez względu na to, czy jesteś moim podopiecznym, czy nie, wciąż jesteś moim synem. – Wyciągnął rękę i przeczesał Harry'emu włosy, odsłaniając mu czoło i bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. – To nie jest wszystko, czym jesteś – powiedział. – Nie pozwolę na to, żeby tym się właśnie stało.

Harry spuścił wzrok, świadom swojej przegranej. Chciał się wykłócać, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić bez naruszania kruchej więzi między nim a Snape'em. No i _chciał_ rodzica, czy opiekuna.

Ale biorąc pod uwagę kilka ostatnich miesięcy, Harry naprawdę nie był pewien, czy Snape wciąż nadaje się do tej roli i czy znowu czegoś nie odwali, jeśli nie będzie dalej się leczył z Josephem.

_Chwila._

Harry poderwał głowę. Zwykle gardził tego rodzaju układami, ale ostatecznie cofnęli się ze Snape'em o kilka kroków. A udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku niczego nie naprawi.

– Czy mogę pana o coś zapytać? – powiedział. Snape kiwnął głową, więc Harry ciągnął dalej: – Czy rozmawiał pan z Josephem od czasu przyjazdu tutaj?

Snape zacisnął usta, co dla Harry'ego było równie dobre, co przyznanie się do winy. Kiwnął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy swojego opiekuna.

– W takim razie proszę to zrobić. W ten sposób będę wiedział, że pozwala pan sobie na własne leczenie i nie poświęca mi pan całego swojego czasu, oraz że podchodzi pan do tego _poważnie._ Wiem, że jestem dla pana jak syn, ale w przeciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy zacząłem postrzegać się jako _pański_ opiekun.

– Nikt cię nie prosił o wejście w tę rolę – powiedział ze złością Snape.

Harry zamrugał.

– Oczywiście że nie. Ale tylko tego rodzaju więź mogłem w ogóle z panem utrzymać.

Snape zagapił się na niego bez słów. Harry naciskał dalej.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się do posiadania rodzica. Chcę go z powrotem. – _Tak mi się wydaje._ Harry myślał o rodzicach bardziej jak o towarzyszach broni; byli niezbędni i miło było ich mieć, ale nie mógł na nich zanadto polegać, bo to mogłoby go okaleczyć w chwili, w której musiałby osobiście podjąć decyzje. – Ale nie mogę panu zaufać, póki nie upewnię się, że nie wykorzystuje pan mnie do odwrócenia uwagi od własnych problemów. A jeśli nie będę pan się leczył, to w każdej chwili może się pan ponownie załamać i wtedy już mógłby pan pociągnąć mnie za sobą. A już wyjaśniłem, czemu nie mogę do tego dopuścić. – Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. – Proszę. Niech pan dalej rozmawia z Josephem. W zamian spróbuję być dla pana tak dobrym synem, jak tylko będę w stanie.

Snape zastanowił się nad tym. Harry czekał. Niemal widział protesty kształtujące się w głowie Snape'a i umierające jeden po drugim. Tak, rozwinęli swoją relację na tyle, że tego rodzaju układy nie powinny już mieć miejsca, ale ich więź zmieniła się w przeciągu ostatnich czterech miesięcy. Co oznacza, że naprawdę tego potrzebowali.

A przynajmniej potrzebowali, by każda ze stron okazywała skłonność do pracy.

Po kilku chwilach Snape pochylił głowę. Harry odetchnął.

– Dziękuję panu. Teraz pójdę znaleźć Draco...

– Wciąż śpi – powiedział Snape. – Ustawiłem alarm, który powiadomi mnie, kiedy się obudzi. A ty, Harry, odniosłeś w czasie konwulsji więcej obrażeń, niż ci się wydaje. Potrzebujesz odpocząć.

Harry rzucił mu potępiające spojrzenie, po czym zsunął nogi z łóżka.

– Nie jest ze mną aż tak źle...

Zachwiał się. Snape podniósł go za pomocą _Mobilicorpus_ , po czym położył go z powrotem na łóżku, zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować. Następnie zdjął mu okulary.

– _Proszę pana_ – powiedział Harry z surowością, która miękła nieco w otoczeniu ciepłych poduszek i koca. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego nogi były zrobione z ołowiu. Ziewnął. – Rzucił pan zaklęcie usypiające – oskarżył Snape'a.

– Tylko takie, od którego łóżko zrobiło się wygodniejsze – mruknął Snape. – Resztę załatwiło twoje wycieńczenie, Harry.

Harry wymamrotał coś nieskładnego. Mgła zasnuwała mu świadomość i pomimo kilku zaniepokojonych myśli, że powinien zobaczyć co z Draconem i Kamelią, jego oddech po chwili się wyrównał. Umysł dokonał ostatniego, heroicznego wysiłku, usiłując zwalczyć otaczającą go ciemność, ale sen szybko go obezwładnił.

* * *

Snape stał przez kilka chwil, po prostu patrząc na swojego syna. Harry spał z otwartymi ustami i przekrzywioną głową, jakby chciał ją ukryć pod dłonią. Jego lewy nadgarstek, zabliźniony kikut, leżał wyżej na poduszce. Snape pokręcił głową. _Gdyby uważał odzyskanie dłoni za przynajmniej równie ważne co jedno z zadań tego rokoszu, to już by miał lewą rękę w całości._

– Kiedy tak mu się przyglądasz, wyglądasz jak przykładowy, spokojny ojciec.

Snape spiął się. Nie słyszał, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, ani kiedy Joseph wszedł do pokoju. Nie obejrzał się.

– Dobił ze mną targu – powiedział. – Mam być dla niego najlepszym ojcem, jakim tylko mogę, a on w zamian będzie najlepszym synem, jakim jest w stanie. Co oznacza, że muszę z tobą rozmawiać. – Obrócił się w kierunku wieszcza, krzywiąc niemiło.

Mężczyzna po prostu kiwnął głową, zerkając po raz ostatni na Harry'ego.

– Sam też skorzystałby na rozmowach ze mną – powiedział.

Snape ukrył się ze swoim triumfem.

– To prawda, koszmarnie zaniedbał własne leczenie – powiedział. – Wierzy, że po prostu dlatego, że udało mu się przezwyciężyć poczucie winy po bitwie na letnie przesilenie, to już nie nauczy się niczego nowego od ludzi twojego pokroju.

Joseph ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Tak, też to widzę – powiedział. – A jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Snape... wybacz, ale dopiero po usłyszeniu jak ze sobą rozmawiacie skojarzyłem coś z historii, których mi o nim mówiłeś. Czy kiedykolwiek nazwał cię Severusem? – Zawahał się nieco, jakby nie był pewien, czy nie posuwa się za daleko, po czym dokończył: – Albo ojcem?

Snape bawił się przez chwilę z ideą przeklęcia wieszcza, ale w końcu prosił się o tego rodzaju teksty, zgadzając się na układ Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że wieszcze byli stworzeni do pakowania rąk w paszcze lwów.

– Nie – powiedział. – Zawsze nazywa mnie profesorem, profesorem Snape'em, albo panem. Nigdy nie zasugerowałem, żebyśmy to jakkolwiek zmienili. Sam też nie wyraził takiej chęci.

Joseph kiwnął głową.

– Chodź ze mną, proszę – powiedział. – Nie chcemy przecież go rozbudzić i wygląda na to, że mamy sobie naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia.

Snape niczego nie powiedział, po prostu ruszył za wieszczem, ale _obejrzał_ się na Harry'ego, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry był jego synem.

Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od lekkiego zadowolenia, kiedy szedł za Josephem, bo mimo że ten dzień zaczął się naprawdę niebezpiecznie, to i tak wyszły z niego dwie dobre sprawy. Po pierwsze, wilkołaczyca Kamelia otrzymała, po czym _straciła_ magię. Znany jej teraz był prawdziwy ból i może w związku z tym nabierze nieco pokory.

A po drugie, może i zdolność Harry'ego do tworzenia czarodziejów była tylko tymczasowa, to przecież minister wcale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– Naprawdę musimy cię kiedyś wyleczyć z tego krzywego uśmiechu – mruknął Joseph.

* * *

Rufus omiótł spojrzeniem zebranych przed sobą czarodziejów i czarownice. Tylko niektórzy z nich byli dziennikarzami. Reszta była pracownikami ministerstwa, a część pojawiła się w ministerstwie akurat, kiedy ogłaszał, że zwoła konferencję prasową. Rufus wiedział, że pewnie byli po prostu ciekawi, jak wygląda dyktator. Będzie zaskoczony, jeśli ktoś nie rzuci w niego zgniłym owocem.

Ale przecież nie wykonał rytuału Cincinnatusa, żeby nabrać na _popularności._

Wszedł na podium. Fryderyk i Hope stali tuż za nim, podczas gdy Percy znajdował się niedaleko, pod osłoną. Gryzelda Marchbanks i _hanarz_ stały u jego boku, ale większość widowni po prostu rzucała im dziwne spojrzenia i odwracali wzrok. Rufus wiedział, że pewnie uważali goblinkę za, w najlepszym wypadku, asystentkę.

Czeka ich bardzo niemiła pobudka.

Podniósł wzrok, aparaty zaczęły błyskać. Zaczął jak tylko wydawało mu się, że ściągnął już na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

– Jak wiecie, obecnie kontroluję całą magię w ministerstwie – powiedział. Jak na zawołanie, ktoś podlewitował zgniłe jabłko, strzelając mu nim prosto w twarz. Rufus leniwie machnął różdżką, przeganiając je od siebie i mając nadzieję, że to przynajmniej potwierdziło wszystkim, że nie, nie kontrolował magii _poza_ ministerstwem. Może to wreszcie utnie te niedorzeczne plotki. – Wykonałem rytuał Cincinnatusa z pomocą szesnastu członków Wizengamotu, w tym Starszą Marchbanks. – Gryzelda ukłoniła się lekko. – Czego wielu z was nie wie, to _czemu_ to zrobiłem. Nasze społeczeństwo od kilku miesięcy miotało się pod mrocznymi wyziewami strachu. Najpierw winiliśmy o wszystko wilkołaki. Potem zorientowałem się, że Harry'ego _vatesa_ zaatakowano nawet na terenie ministerstwa.

Rufus zignorował westchnienia, jakie rozległy się na tę wieść, jak i wykrzyczane pytania, czy to znaczy, że „Vox Populi” miało rację.

– Zastanowiło mnie to, ale otrzymałem informacje z dobrego źródła, że do tego ataku tak naprawdę nie doszło, albo że cała sytuacja została źle odebrana. Więc to zignorowałem. Tymczasem sytuacja tylko się pogarszała. Strach robił się coraz silniejszy. Zostały uchwalone prawa, w świetle których wilkołaki nie były już w stanie żyć pośród czarodziejów. Nastąpiło włamanie do Tullianum. Harry _vates_ zbuntował się. Wyszły na jaw skandale ministerstwa. Fundamenty naszego świata dygotały, a ja wciąż nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Wińcie mnie o to, że byłem taki żałosny i słaby. Wińcie mnie, że tak długo zwlekałem z tym, co należało zrobić. W stanie wojennym czarodziejski świat w Brytanii polega przede wszystkim na ministrze, a ja was zawiodłem. Przejąłem kontrolę w dniu, w którym otrzymałem ważne informacje. Przede wszystkim wilkołacze stada zostały zdradzone przez sny – sny, które rozjątrzyły nienawiść do wilkołaków w czarodziejach, którzy wcześniej mogli po prostu za nimi nie przepadać, a po których byli gotowi wydać położenie ich kryjówek.

Rufus zauważył, że okrzyki ucichły, a brzoskwinia, która właśnie wznosiła się nad czyjąś głową, opadła nagle z głośnym plaśnięciem. Ukrył się ze swoim ponurym uśmiechem. _Czyli Wyzwolicielka miała rację._

– A potem dowiedziałem się, że nienawiść do wilkołaków w ministerstwie, impuls do tworzenia praw przeciw nim, pochodzi z jednego, konkretnego miejsca: jednego z naszych departamentów, Departamentu Tajemnic.

Wszyscy poderwali głowy, kiedy sowy wzniosły się nagle zza sceny, po czym wzbiły w niebo. Rozleciały się we wszystkich kierunkach, uderzając tak mocno skrzydłami, że na wszystkich opadł deszcz piór.

– Te sowy niosą zapieczętowane listy, zawierające tę samą informację do stu wybranych przeze mnie ludzi – powiedział spokojnie Rufus. – Pośród nich znajdują się rozmaici zagraniczni ministrowie magii. Nawet jeśli Departament Tajemnic spróbuje nas wszystkich _zobliviatować_ , to i tak nie zdołają powstrzymać prawdy przed wypłynięciem na wierzch.

Zobaczył, że kilku ludzi się aportowało. Rufus wzruszył ramionami. W końcu znajdowali się poza ministerstwem; nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać. No i nie winił ich, że tak bardzo boją się niewymownych.

– Chcieli wilkołaków, na których mogliby swobodnie eksperymentować – powiedział. – A magię, poznaną w czasie tych badań, wykorzystaliby do kontrolowania ludzi. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym rozejrzał się surowo po widowni. – Cała ta nienawiść, ustawy, morderstwa, wszystko to po to, żebyśmy przechowywali żywe wilkołaki w Tullianum, bo dzięki temu niewymowni mieliby do nich swobodny dostęp. To oni zaatakowali Harry'ego _vatesa_. To oni poświęcili życia, włącznie z życiami ludzi, którzy nie mieli z nimi nic wspólnego. Wszystko po to, żeby ktoś łapał im wilkołaki. Co przyniosło tylko więcej śmierci.

Nabrał głęboko tchu, szykując się na powiedzenie pierwszego faktycznego kłamstwa w czasie tej przemowy. No cóż, w końcu od czasu rytuału Cincinnatusa nabrał w tym już mnóstwo wprawy.

– To oni przysłali sny.

Zobaczył jak twarze nabierają powagi, a część wiszącego nad tłumem strachu zmieniła się w gniew. Rufus kiwnął lekko głową. Nie powie im, że to Falco Parkinson przysłał te sny, nawet jeśli to była prawda i nawet, jeśli miał zamiar przekazać to Harry'emu. Nie wyda w ten sposób Wyzwolicielki; jej rodzina mogłaby wywnioskować z takiego ogłoszenia, że pomogła mu w jakiś sposób. W dodatku Falco mógłby zrobić się ostrożniejszy, jak tylko zorientuje się, że Rufus zdaje sobie sprawę z jego istnienia, oraz że ktoś najwyraźniej go szpieguje i przekazuje te informacje.

Poza tym Departament Tajemnic był idealnym kozłem ofiarnym. Rufus nie sądził, żeby spróbowali podważyć jego słowa. Żeby tego dokonać, musieliby złamać własny kodeks tajności i milczenia. Bardziej spodziewał się, że lada dzień przyślą mu posłańca z departamentu, który zaoferuje rozwiązanie pokojowe.

– Już zbyt długo żyliśmy w strachu przed cieniami i pełnią księżyca – podsumował Rufus. – Koniec z tym. Upewnimy się, że wszyscy obywatele poznają różnicę między szczerym niepokojem i otwartym terrorem, a to właśnie jest koniec rządów terroru. – Podniósł jeden z pergaminów, które przed nim leżały. – Nie dość, że odrzucamy prawa anty–wilkołacze, to Wizengamot rozważa w tej chwili, jaką ofertę pokojową wysunąć wobec Harry'ego _vatesa._

– A kiedy skończą się rządy _pańskiego_ terroru, ministrze? – zawołał ktoś bezczelnie.

– Jak się skończą – powiedział Rufus, tym razem pozwalając sobie na szeroki uśmiech. – Czy wiecie, co się stało ministrom, którzy próbowali tego w przeszłości? Rytuał Cincinnatusa zabijał ich, ilekroć usiłowali zatrzymać tę moc na długo po tym, jak jej potrzebowali.

Więcej ludzi zamrugało na niego.

– Chciałbym też ogłosić – powiedział spokojnie Rufus, kiwając w kierunku _hanarz_ – że uległy zmianie stosunki między południowymi goblinami i czarodziejami. Madam Marchbanks i jej partnerka, _hanarz_ , z przyjemnością wszystko wam wyjaśnią.

Odstąpił od podium, żeby jasno pokazać, że przekazuje cały autorytet Gryzeldzie i _hanarz_ , że to nie był jego pomysł i nie miał zamiaru podminowywać ich decyzji.

Miał wrażenie, że zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy. Wizengamot faktycznie szybko podłapał komplikacje związane z możliwością Harry'ego do tworzenia kolejnych _absorbere._ Bez wahania zgodzili się na wysunięcie oferty pokojowej i stworzenie znacznie mniej ograniczających praw dotyczących wilkołaki. Dumali i wzdychali za to nad pozostałymi prośbami Harry'ego.

Rufus wiedział, że będzie to wymagało sporo pracy. Kłótnie były jednak lepsze od zabijania.

Zauważył kątem oka ruch i zerknął w tamtym kierunku. Aurora Whitestag zbliżała się do podium. Spojrzała na niego i posłała mu pewny siebie uśmiech.

– Ministrze – powiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie pan dla mnie chwilę?


	48. Rozdział trzydziesty szósty: Nie musi rozwiązywać wszystkich problemów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojniejszy rozdział, przejściowy rozdział. Poukładam sobie w nim potrzebne mi na później nici.

Connor skrzywił się, kiedy drzwi trzasnęły głośno. Następnie przewrócił się na plecy i zagapił w sufit. Ostatnio coraz bardziej się z nim zaprzyjaźniał.

Spróbował po raz kolejny wytłumaczyć Parvati, że istniała naprawdę niewielka szansa na to, że Harry tu wróci i kogoś skrzywdzi. Wydawała się być przekonana, że już wygrał tę bitwę. Connor nie pojmował, skąd w ogóle wysunęła taki wniosek. „Prorok Codzienny” nieustannie raportował o kolejnych kłótniach Harry'ego z ministrem, kiedy starali się wspólnie ustalić akceptowalne prawa dla wilkołaków, czy debatach, jakie Harry ciągle zaczynał, nawiązując do swoich innych żądań, jak na przykład wysłanie reprezentantów do centaurów i północnych goblinów. Connor wiedział, że póki to wszystko nie zostanie dopięte na ostatni guzik, Harry nie uzna, że „wygrał”.

Parvati i tak upierała się, że wygrywał i że Harry wróci do Hogwartu przepełniony dumą i będzie oczekiwał, że świetliste rodziny będą od teraz na jego skinienie, bo nie tylko odebrał im przywódcę, ale też udowadnia właśnie wszystkim, jak koszmarnie źle traktowane do tej pory były centaury, gobliny i inne gatunki.

Connor nie był w stanie się już powstrzymać; wybuchnął śmiechem na myśl o _dumnym_ Harrym, więc Parvati wybiegła z pokoju.

– Jak myślisz, czy pójdzie kiedyś po rozum do głowy? – zagaił do Rona, nie oglądając się na niego.

Ron burknął coś nisko w odpowiedzi. Connor przewrócił się na bok. Ron pochylał się nad podręcznikiem obrony przed mroczną magią, skupiając się tak mocno, że aż mu kark poczerwieniał. Chyba tylko Connorowi nie wydawało się, że to od nauki.

– Wiesz, jeśli jesteś na mnie zły o to, że Ginny uciekła do Harry'ego, to wygarnij mi wreszcie, żebyśmy mogli mieć to z głowy – powiedział Ronowi, po czym zaczekał.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Ron cisnął książką o podłogę i obrócił się do niego.

– Niech _będzie_ – warknął. – Nie odpisała nawet na _jednego_ cholernego wyjca od mamy. Nawet _jednego!_ Czy to znaczy, że jest z siebie zadowolona? Że nie jest jej przykro? Nie myśli o tym, co będzie jak już wróci do domu? Przecież mama nie spuści jej z _oczu._ I w dodatku teraz jeszcze wini o to _mnie_ , że ją w jakiś sposób do tego zachęciłem! – Ron skrzywił się okrutnie. – Niby jak? Jasne, oboje w zeszłym roku chodziliśmy na klub pojedynków, oboje walczyliśmy, ale przecież Hogwart nas wtedy _potrzebował!_

– Czyli twoja mama się myli – podsumował Connor.

Ron łypnął na niego.

– Nie mów tak!

– Ale w zeszłym roku nie wydawało ci się, że Ginny nie powinna walczyć – powiedział Connor tak rozsądnym tonem, jak tylko był w stanie. – Czemu nagle zacząłeś uważać, że w tym roku nie powinna uciekać, żeby przyłączyć się do walki?

– Bo nie zabrała mnie ze sobą!

Och. To było nieoczekiwane. Connor leżał przez chwilę w ciszy, mrugając, a Ron zerwał się na nogi tak szybko, że niemal przywalił głową o baldachim – Connor miał wrażenie, że wciąż rośnie, już niemal był tak wysoki jak jego brat, Charlie – po czym złapał za książkę i cisnął nią do kufra. Chwilę później chwycił swoją miotłę i obejrzał się na Connora.

– Chodź, poćwiczymy – powiedział.

Connor już miał się zgodzić, ponieważ niewiele czasu zostało przed meczem Slytherinu z Gryffindorem, kiedy nagle przez okno wleciała znana mu sowa. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił głową.

– Sorka, Ron, ale właśnie dostałem list od przyjaciela – powiedział, odwiązując list z sowiej nóżki.

Ron zaklął pod nosem i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, zupełnie jak wcześniej Parvati. Connor rozerwał kopertę, głaszcząc sowę po piórach. Była piękna, gołębio-szara z ciemnymi plamkami na nogach i wokół oczu. Connor nie rozpoznawał tego gatunku i najwyraźniej nikt w wieży też nie, ale to w sumie nie miało większego znaczenia. Była też strasznie przytulaśna, obracała łepek w kierunku jego dłoni i delikatnie skubała mu palce.

List był niechlujny, jak zawsze. Znaczek nie był najlepszym pisarzem.

_Siema Connor!_

_Wszyscy są tu strasznie podjarani całą sytuacją. Większość w sumie nie wie, co mamy ze sobą zrobić, kiedy Harry ciągle knuje i planuje. Znaczy, pewnie wie co robi, nie? Ale to tak strasznie długo zajmuje, rany! Nikt w sumie nie ma jaj, żeby jakkolwiek skrytykować Harry'ego, może poza George'em. No i wiesz, George jest w porządku i pewnie po prostu tęskni za rodziną, ale przecież nie wpuścili by go nawet_ do domu. _To_ wilkołak. _Ale powodzenia z_ _wyjaśnieniem_ _mu tego._

_Ale wiesz, tu naprawdę jest fantastycznie, po prostu całe to czekanie już działa mi na nerwy. No i przebywanie w pobliżu twojego brata potrafi być oszałamiające. Wyobraź sobie wodospad, który spaceruje sobie po okolicy i czasem robi się nieco głośniejszy niż to konieczne i strzela tęczami na prawo i lewo. Takie mam przy nim wrażenie._

_Wciąż nikt w sumie nie wie, kiedy będziemy mogli wrócić. Harry z determinacją czeka na jakiekolwiek słowo od ministra, zanim cokolwiek postanowi. W sumie go o to nie winię. Byłoby miło, gdyby wreszcie ustanowili prawa, że już nikt nigdy więcej nie będzie na nas polował, ale Merlin raczy wiedzieć, czy dostaniemy nawet tyle. Póki co ministerstwo, ta banda nadętych durni, nie chce się do niczego zadeklarować, a Harry podarł na strzępy ostatnią listę praw, którą mu wysłali, bo wciąż uważał ją za zbyt ograniczającą._

_Cholerni idioci!_

_W każdym razie załączyłem coś, czym bawiłem się od jakiegoś czasu i przyszło mi do głowy, że może ci się spodoba. Czasem, jak nie mam nic do roboty, bawię się rzeźbieniem i w tej chwili mamy całe_ mnóstwo _„niczego do roboty”. Wspomniałeś, że jesteś szukającym i widziałem w gazecie twoje zdjęcia jako szukającego, więc mam nadzieję, że ci się przyda!_

_Uważaj na siebie,_

_Znaczek_

Connor potrząsnął kopertą, z której wypadł drewniany znicz. Skrzydełka zostały po prostu wyrzeźbione po bokach i nie mogły tak naprawdę uderzać powietrza, ale Connorowi wydawało się, że dość łatwo będzie go zaczarować, żeby naprawdę latał. Wzniósł się po stuknięciu różdżką, kiwając lekko na boki, mimo że skrzydełka wciąż się nie ruszały. Connor złapał go i uśmiechnął się.

Znaczek był młodym wilkołakiem, który zaczął do niego pisać w kilka dni po tym, jak wszyscy wylądowali w dolinie. Jego pierwszy list był agresywny, Znaczek usiłował wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje o Harrym, bo nie ufał, że Harry nie wpakuje ich zaraz na minę. Connor po prostu wypalił, że chamstwa sobie nie życzy i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien powiedzieć bratu o potencjalnym zdrajcy w dolinie.

Ale drugi list był już znacznie łagodniejszy i pokorniejszy, a Connor z czasem zrozumiał, że czego Znaczkowi naprawdę było trzeba, to _przyjaciela_ , kogoś z kim mógłby porozmawiać o wydarzeniach w Leśnej Twierdzy. Był młodszy od większości wilkołaków; najwyraźniej opuścił Hogwart zaledwie dwa lata temu, obijał się to tu, to tam, aż w końcu zmęczeni jego postawą rodzice znaleźli mu ciepłą posadę w ministerstwie. A potem przyłączył się do Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, gdzie został wilkołakiem. Miał na tyle ciężkie życie, że Connorowi zrobiło mu się go nieco żal, w dodatku pisał jak... jak kompletnie _normalny_ człowiek, jak Connor pewnie sam kiedyś pisał, kiedy jeszcze godził się z myślą, że to Harry jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, jak Parvati, kiedy jeszcze ją lubił. Było naprawdę miło mieć takiego normalnego przyjaciela, nawet jeśli Znaczek nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu niczego, czego Connor nie dowiedział się już wcześniej od Harry'ego.

Ale znicz był całkiem fajnym prezentem.

Connor sięgnął po pergamin i atrament, żeby odpisać, po czym rozwalił się na łóżku z tym wszystkim, podczas gdy znicz śmigał mu wokół głowy. W pewnej chwili bezmyślnie złapał go w powietrzu i skrzywił się. Ależ te maleńkie skrzydełka _bolały._

* * *

Peter pochylił się nad blatem w czasie posiłku, rozglądając się po stołach. Obok niego Henrietta Bulstrode wydała z siebie zaniepokojony dźwięk z głębi gardła. Peter zerknął na nią, więc pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i lekko skinęła głową w kierunku stołu Hufflepuffu. Podążył za jej wzrokiem.

Dwójka uczniów z siódmego roku kłóciła się cicho, ale zajadle. Nagle dziewczyna pokręciła mocno głową i skupiła się na własnym talerzu. Chłopak obserwował ją przez chwilę z furią wypisaną na twarzy. Wreszcie też wrócił do jedzenia. Peter podniósł brwi.

– No co? – zapytał Henrietty. Uczniowie przecież mogli się kłócić o quidditcha, oceny ze sprawdzianów, a biorąc pod uwagę, że ta dwójka była przeciwnej płci, to mogło nawet pójść o nieudaną randkę. Żadne z nich nie brało udziału w owutemowych zajęciach z obrony przed mroczną magią, więc nie miał z nimi do czynienia.

– Chłopak ma Mroczny Znak – powiedziała Henrietta, jakby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.

Peter spiął się. Henrietta uszczypnęła go w lewe przedramię, tuż nad znakiem. Peter zadrżał, po czym przypomniał sobie lekcje, których nauczył się w czasie miesięcy spędzonych pośród śmierciożerców – a nawet wcześniej, które opanował w czasie siódmego roku, kiedy to musiał kryć się ze złością i odrazą, żeby nie stracić przyjaciół. Podniósł widelec i zjadł trochę fasolki. Po chwili zdołał opanować się na tyle, że był w stanie udawać względny spokój.

– Skąd wiesz? – mruknął głosem niemal równie cichym co podmuch powietrza.

– Zaklęcie – powiedziała Henrietta, stukając palcem różdżkę, którą trzymała przypiętą do pasa po lewej stronie bioder. – Widzę przebłysk zielonej czaszki i węża, ilekroć zbliży się do mnie ktoś z Mrocznym Znakiem. Wiem o twoim, a Snape wyjechał, więc powinieneś być jedynym, który wywołuje ten efekt. Ale dzisiaj minęłam tego ucznia w holu i mignęła mi czaszka.

– Czyli nie bierze udziału w twoich zajęciach owutemowych z transmutacji? – zapytał Peter, już domyślając się odpowiedzi. Gdyby chłopak pojawiał się na jej zajęciach, to Henrietta już dawno temu wykryłaby jego znak.

– Nie – powiedziała Henrietta. – Wydaje mi się, że nazywa się Leo, ale tylko tyle wiem na jego temat. Już wcześniej wydawało mi się, że raczej starał się wtopić w tłum i nie wychylać. – Uśmiechnęła się szorstko i pogłaskała różdżkę. – Teraz już wiemy czemu.

– Jeśli zagonimy go w kozi róg, to zwieje ze szkoły – powiedział Peter. Pamiętał to jeszcze z czasów, kiedy był na szóstym roku. Evan Rosier pozabijał niemal wszystkich na swojej drodze, kiedy uciekał z Hogwartu, bo ktoś przypadkiem zobaczył jego znak i zatrzymał go, żeby zapytać o nowy tatuaż.

– Wiem przecież – powiedziała Henrietta z lekką naganą, jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się przed ochrzanieniem go za uważanie, że mogła o tym _nie wiedzieć._ – Patrz. – Machnęła różdżką i zaintonowała inkantację, która zabrzmiała Peterowi bardzo śpiewnie. Zobaczył jak jeden z widelczyków obok Henrietty drży i wyrastają mu nogi, po czym nagle staje się ogromną mrówką, która zakradła się pod stół, zanim ktokolwiek inny mógł ją zauważyć.

Kiedy biegła w kierunku stołu Hufflepuffu, Peter był w stanie zauważyć ją tylko dzięki temu, że wiedział czego wyglądać; Henrietta pociemniła ją w czasie transmutacji, żeby blask srebra nie wyjawił jej położenia. Nikt jednak nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, kiedy właściwie dotarła do chłopca z Mrocznym Znakiem. Zerwał się na nogi, wrzeszcząc i machając rękami, jakby coś go użądliło, przez co ściągnął na siebie uwagę praktycznie wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali.

– Panie Harkness! – Profesor Sprout poderwała się, wyraźnie oburzona, że któryś z jej uczniów robi taką scenę i zakłóca spokój innych. – Co to ma _znaczyć?_

– Wlazł na mnie jakiś wielki robal! – zawył Leo, a Peter automatycznie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego piskliwy ton był dziełem strachu, czy też dobrą grą aktorską. Skrzywił się. Nie podobało mu się, że w ogóle musi myśleć o takich sprawach. – Jest... – Wskazał pod stołem, ale Peter był gotów założyć się o dobrych kilka galeonów, że mała zabawka Henrietty już schowała się w jakiś zacieniony kąt. Leo zrzedła mina. – Naprawdę tu był – dokończył, nieco pokonanym i zdezorientowanym tonem.

– To nie powód do zakłócania wszystkim obiadu – powiedziała surowo profesor Sprout. Peter miał wrażenie, że o ile Pomona zwykle była bardzo pogodna, to przyzwyczaiła się też, że jej uczniowie są wyjątkowo pokorni, zwykle dlatego, że nie chcą skończyć jako posiłek dla niebezpiecznych roślin. Dlatego też ewidentnie spodziewała się po swoim domu lepszego zachowania. – Proszę w tej chwili usiąść.

– Tak psze pani – powiedział Leo, brzmiąc na strasznie zakłopotanego, po czym obrócił się, żeby przysunąć swoje krzesło z powrotem.

Henrietta wymamrotała jednak kolejne zaklęcie, które Peter rozpoznał jako zaklęcie tnące, które nie pozostawia po sobie widocznego strumienia światła. Zanim Leo zdążył usiąść z powrotem, lewy rękaw jego szaty rozpadł się w szwach i zsunął mu z ręki.

A ponieważ tak wielu ludzi patrzyło w jego kierunku, wszyscy zobaczyli jego znak.

Momentalnie rozległy się wrzaski, a siedząca obok niego dziewczyna jako pierwsza odsunęła się jak najdalej z tak widoczną zgrozą na twarzy, że Peter uznał, że chyba jednak nie pokłócili się o znak. Leo zamarł na moment, po czym poderwał się, wyciągając różdżkę, w bardzo wyraźny sposób gotów na wywalczenie sobie drogi z sali.

Osłony wystrzeliły ze ścian, błękitne linie przycisnęły mu ręce do boków i ściskały nadgarstek, póki nie puścił różdżki z piskiem bólu. Wówczas rozległ się głos Minerwy, tak zimny że większość wrzasków momentalnie ucichła. Leo spojrzał na nią wytrzeszczonymi, nieszczęśliwymi oczami.

– Panie Harkness – powiedziała. – Rozprawię się z panem _od razu._ – Wyszła zza stołu prezydialnego, szeleszcząc szatami, wokół których zakrzywiały się kolorowe smugi światła – rezultat osłon, które wzburzyły się wokół dyrektorki Hogwartu, podłapując jej oburzenie i sycząc wściekle. Osłony chwyciły Leo, po czym zaciągnęły go w kierunku kamiennej ściany, przeciągając go do gabinetu dyrektorki najkrótszą możliwą trasą. Ostatnie, co wydał z siebie zanim kamienie zamknęły się za nim, był przerażony, zduszony wrzask.

– Chyba się do nich przyłączę i poinformuję o tym, co wiem – powiedziała spokojnie Henrietta, wstając. – Nawet jeśli nie będzie tego dużo. – Przechyliła głowę w kierunku Petera. – Zostaniesz tu?

– Pewnie – powiedział słabo Peter, po czym ruszył, żeby przyłączyć się do kolegów, usiłujących uspokoić przerażonych uczniów, podczas gdy Henrietta minęła wszystkich, jakby dla niej nie istnieli i zniknęła za drzwiami sali.

Peter potrząsnął głową, zmierzając ku stołowi Gryffindoru, żeby sprawdzić jak czują się jego uczniowie. Wcześniej podzielił szkołę jako taką na trzy grupy, w oparciu o ich reakcje na negocjacje ministerstwa i Harry'ego: zniechęconych, którzy nie wierzyli, że cokolwiek się zmieni i tylko czekali, aż to wszystko się skończy; przerażonych, którym wydawało się, że wszystko fundamentalnie się zmieni, w dodatku bali się chodzenia do szkoły z kimś tak potężnym; i wspierających, którzy pojmowali poniekąd, co Harry usiłuje osiągnąć i przyjmowali tę zmianę z otwartymi ramionami.

Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał dodać do tej listy potencjalnych śmierciożerców.

* * *

Kiedy Minerwa weszła do swojego gabinetu, Leo już siedział w fotelu, rozglądając się wokół szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozpościerając i zaciskając kurczowo palce, jakby chciał złapać za osłony i rozerwać je jak liny. Przestał na jej widok i po prostu zwiesił głowę tak nisko, że oparł podbródek o klatkę piersiową, unikając jej wzroku.

Minerwa otworzyła usta, gotowa coś powiedzieć, ale potem uznała, że jednak najlepiej byłoby zaczekać na profesor Sprout i Henriettę; zauważyła gierki kobiety, nawet jeśli Henrietcie wydawało się, że uszło jej to płazem. Nie bez powodu była tyle czasu profesorką transmutacji. Usiadła i czekała w chłodnej ciszy. Leo zerkał na nią czasami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem szybko odwracał głowę na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu na to osłony.

Tymczasem Minerwa przyglądała się mu. Uczyła go przez pięć lat i zdążyła go poniekąd poznać w tym czasie. Pracował cicho i stracił punkty tylko raz, na pierwszym roku, kiedy miał problemy z zachowaniem ciszy w czasie zajęć. Był półkrwi, a tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało; wspomniał jej kiedyś, że jego matka była czarownicą, dzięki czemu nauka zaklęć w Hogwarcie wydawała mu się łatwiejsza od czegokolwiek, czego usiłowała nauczyć go w domu. Był szczupły, miał brązowe włosy i oczy, i kompletnie przeciętną twarz, przez co nie wywoływał w ludziach większego wrażenia. Wyglądało na to, że postanowił skorzystać ze swojego talentu do nie rzucania się w oczy i po kryjomu został śmierciożercą.

Niebawem Pomona wymówiła hasło przed gargulcem. Osłony poinformowały Minerwę, że Henrietta pojawiła się zaraz po niej i obie wjechały po schodach na górę. Minerwa wzięła się w garść i odsunęła od siebie wspomnienia Leo jako dziecka. Teraz powinna się skupić na młodym człowieku, który podjął decyzję i którego będą musieli potraktować jak dorosłego.

Pomona weszła do gabinetu i momentalnie spojrzała na Leo.

– Panie Harkness – powiedziała i urwała. Po prostu pokręciła głową. Minerwa przyjęła to z ulgą. W zeszłym roku Filius z zacięciem bronił swoich uczniów, którzy atakowali Harry'ego i jeden z nich okazał się być śmierciożercą. Pomona pewnie zrobiłaby to samo, gdyby nie mieli przed oczami bezwzględnego dowodu pod postacią lśniącego na jego przedramieniu znaku.

– Jesteśmy tu, żeby ustalić jak bardzo jest związany ze śmierciożercami – powiedziała spokojnie Minerwa. – Usiądźcie, proszę, Pomono, Hildo. – W ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że powinna zwrócić się do Henrietty po jej przybranym imieniu.

Pomona zajęła swoje miejsce tak szybko, że niemal potknęła się o szaty; ewidentnie nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od swojego ucznia. Henrietta usiadła dumnie, po czym wygładziła wokół siebie spódnicę. Minerwa była w stanie zrozumieć, czemu przebrała się właśnie w taki sposób. Tylko do tego stopnia ktoś tak niebezpieczny jak Henrietta Bulstrode był w stanie się przemienić bez ubierania szat, które mogłyby ograniczyć jej ruchy.

– Panie Harkness – odezwała się wreszcie Minerwa, patrząc na niego – jest pan oskarżony o bycie śmierciożercą. Czy wypiera się pan tego oskarżenia?

Leo milczał przez kilka chwil, jakby usiłował ustalić, jak wiele powinien powiedzieć.

– Nigdy... – odezwał się wreszcie. – Nigdy nie spotkałem Mrocznego Pana, ani nic w tym stylu. Po prostu mam znak.

– A dlaczego pan go w ogóle ma? – Minerwie wydawało się, że naprawdę dobrze nad sobą panuje, skoro jej głos pozostawał tak zimny, że pękałyby przy nim kamienie, kiedy chciało się jej wrzeszczeć.

– Moja... moja matka wspierała śmierciożerców w czasie Pierwszej Wojny – powiedział Leo, zarzucając nerwowo głową. – Spędziła rok w Azkabanie, ale potem ją wypuszczono. Nigdy nie przestała w niego wierzyć. – Złożył ręce przed sobą, splatając i zaciskając mocno palce. Osłony mu na to pozwoliły. – Opowiadała mi o Mrocznym Panu. Bardzo często. Czasami myślała, że powróci i że powinna była zrobić dla niego więcej, niż wtedy. Nie wiedziała jednak, co mogłaby zrobić, póki nie usłyszała o jego odrodzeniu.

Słowa wylewały się z niego teraz, a Minerwa po cichu nakazała osłonom gabinetu nagrywać wszystko, co mówił Leo. Możliwe, że będą potrzebowali tego potem jako dowodu, jeśli wspomnienia z myślodsiewni okażą się niewystarczające.

– Kiedy przyszedł do nas człowiek rekrutujący do śmierciożerców, zaprosiła go do środka i długo ze sobą rozmawiali. Azkaban ją wyniszczył. Nie była... nie mogła już w żaden sposób pomóc w tej wojnie. Ale mogła poprosić mnie o przyjęcie znaku. I tak zrobiłem w te wakacje, jak tylko ukończyłem siedemnaście lat. Po prostu... chciałem, żeby się uśmiechnęła, to wszystko. – Zarówno powieki, jak i usta Leo drżały. – Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem. Przysięgam. Mama nie jest nawet naznaczona. Po prostu wspierała Mrocznego Pana i pożyczała mu pieniądze. Osobiście nawet nie popieram tego, w co on wierzy. – Spojrzał nieszczęśliwie na znak na swoim przedramieniu, jakby szukał w nim jakichś odpowiedzi.

Pomona zamknęła oczy.

– Kłamie – powiedziała Henrietta mroźnie, niczym zimowe przesilenie.

Leo otworzył szeroko oczy i zagapił się na nią. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

– W jakim sensie?

– Tylko Mroczny Pan może kogoś naznaczyć – powiedziała Henrietta. – I musi do tego dojść w czasie inicjacji. Gdyby nigdy nie spotkał Mrocznego Pana, nie nosiłby jego znaku. Taka jest prawda.

– Nie spotkałem go! – Głos Leo niemal świergotał ze strachu. – Przysięgam że nie, _przysięgam._ To rekruter dał mi ten znak. Wskazał na mnie różdżką, zaintonował _Morsmordre_ i nagle go miałem. Nie było żadnej inicjacji. Nikogo nie zabiłem. Przysięgam.

– Proszę wyciągnąć rękę – powiedziała Minerwa i Leo niemal wyrwał się spod osłon, żeby to zrobić. Nachyliła się do niego i przyjrzała uważnie znakowi na jego przedramieniu. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak powinien był, czarna czaszka z owijającym się wokół wężem, w dodatku promieniowała magią, która wszystkim jej zmysłom wydawała się mroczna.

Z drugiej jednak strony osobiście nałożyła na szkołę osłony, które nie pozwoliłyby wejść na jej teren komuś z Mrocznym Znakiem i wrogimi intencjami. A jeśli Leo faktycznie nikogo nie zabił, to to nie mogła być prawdziwa inicjacja. Tyle jeszcze Zakon Feniksa zdołał ustalić w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. Wszystkie inicjacje śmierciożerców wiązały się z morderstwem, nawet jeśli metody i wiek ofiar wyjątkowo różniły się między sobą.

– Proszę nie cofać ręki, panie Harkness – powiedziała, celując różdżką w znak. – _Abi in malam rem!_

Leo wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy magia rozpadła się tuż nad jego skórą, chwytając ją i wykręcając. Minerwa wzdrygnęła się lekko, kiedy chłopak zaczął wyć z bólu, ale nie pozwoliła, by pojawiło się to na jej twarzy. To była bolesna transmutacja, ale oferowała niemal równie dobre wyniki co Veritaserum. Zaklęcie przeganiało narzuconą na kogoś fizyczną zmianę z powrotem do osoby, która je rzuciła. Jeśli Leo _chciał_ nosić Mroczny Znak – co było kolejną cechą śmierciożerców; naznaczeni byli tylko ci, którzy naprawdę tego chcieli – to znak pozostanie na miejscu, a Minerwa skontaktuje się z Horacym w sprawie Veritaserum.

Ale znak skurczył się, zwinął, pobladł, a potem wzbił się w powietrze niczym rój czarnych pszczół, które zabrzęczały wściekle i poleciały w bok, wtapiając się w ścianę. Leo spojrzał na swoje przedramię. Na jego skórze pozostała tylko blada, jasna blizna w kształcie węża i czaszki. Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Czyli tylko w takim stopniu tego chciał. A ponieważ Henrietta postanowiła wyjawić jego znak przy wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali, to przynajmniej na jakiś czas będą musieli usunąć Leo z Hogwartu. Teraz jednak przynajmniej nie trafi więzienia, ani nie czekała go egzekucja, w dodatku będzie mógł wrócić w przyszłym roku do Hogwartu, żeby ukończyć zajęcia z owutemów.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Leo. – Dziękuję.

Minerwa ponownie kiwnęła głową.

– Nie ma za co, panie Harkness. Wierzę jednak, że chwilowo powinien pan trzymać się z daleka od domu. Co by się stało, gdyby pańska matka zauważyła brak znaku?

Leo zamknął oczy.

– Moi przyjaciele znajdą mu jakieś miejsce – powiedziała Pomona, której twarz pokraśniała z ulgi, że jej uczeń nie zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły. Wstała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – Proszę ze mną, panie Harkness.

Minerwa nie poluźniła osłon. – Jeszcze tylko chwilę, Pomono. – Spojrzała ponownie na Leo. – Chcę otrzymać od pana wiążącą przysięgę, że nigdy nie przyjmie pan prawdziwego znaku, ani nie zadziała pan w żaden sposób na szkodę Hogwartu – powiedziała.

Leo z przyjemnością to obiecał, przysięgając na Merlina i swoją magię, więc Minerwa pozwoliła Pomonie zabrać go z gabinetu. Już w drzwiach zaczęła z nim cicho rozmawiać. Minerwa wiedziała, że za łagodnym tonem będą kryły się wyjątkowo cięte pytania. Jeśli chłopiec się _z czymkolwiek_ jeszcze krył, to Pomona wyciągnie to z niego zanim jeszcze opuści szkołę.

To pozostawiło ją w pomieszczeniu z Henriettą, która marszczyła lekko brwi.

– Czyli to był fałszywy znak?

– Dokładnie – potwierdziła Minerwa. – Transmutacja. Rekruter, kimkolwiek był, niewątpliwie rzucił prawdziwe zaklęcie niewerbalnie, po czym wymówił _Morsmordre_ w ramach przykrywki. Ale nie doszło do inicjacji. – Skrzywiła się lekko na Henriettę. – Wolałabym, żebyś porozmawiała ze mną o tym na osobności, zamiast wyjawiać to na oczach wszystkich. Wówczas nie musiałby opuszczać szkoły.

– Przecież mógł kłamać – powiedziała Henrietta bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Nie sposób było tego określić, a nie mam zamiaru ryzykować w sytuacji, w której chodzi o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego.

Minerwa powiedziała sobie, że to była naturalna konsekwencja zatrudnienia kogoś takiego jak Henrietta Bulstrode, po czym ją odesłała. Następnie oparła się w fotelu i zamknęła oczy.

_Czyli mamy kogoś rozdającego fałszywe Mroczne Znaki ludziom, którzy mogą okazać się podatni na presję rodzinną. Tylko po co? Żeby odwrócić od czegoś uwagę ministerstwa? Zrujnować reputację zwykłych czarodziejów i czarownic? Przecież większość tych, którym coś takiego mogłoby najbardziej zaszkodzić, jest tak bardzo przeciwna polityce Voldemorta, że w normalnych warunkach nigdy nie zgodziliby się na przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku._

Była tak pochłonięta swoimi myślami, że nie zauważyła kiedy gargulec zaczął się poruszać, póki już nie zszedł komuś z drogi. Wówczas otworzyła oczy i szybko spojrzała poprzez osłony. Na schodach stała uczennica z długimi, jasnymi włosami i w ogromnych okularach, które Minerwa po chwili rozpoznała.

_Panna Lovegood. Czego może chcieć?_ Istniała możliwość, że chciała podzielić się jakimiś informacjami na temat Leo. Już w zeszłym roku była w stanie powiedzieć Minerwie, który Krukon rzucił na Harry'ego zaklęcie wybebeszające. Dlatego też Minerwa zaczekała, aż drzwi do jej gabinetu zostały otwarte i Luna weszła do środka.

Miała skupiony wyraz twarzy i szła przez gabinet w ciszy, stawiając kroki tak celowo, że Minerwę aż to zaciekawiło i postanowiła jej nie przeszkadzać. Dotarła do środka gabinetu, zatrzymując się tuż przed biurkiem Minerwy, po czym rozłożyła ręce na boki, celując nimi w regały z książkami. Minerwa zerknęła na boki, ale nie zauważyła żeby dowolne z książek się poruszyły w reakcji na niewerbalną, czy przypadkową magię. Spojrzała z lekkim rozbawieniem na Lunę, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Miała nieco więcej tolerancji do niej, odkąd dowiedziała się o jej darze słuchania przedmiotów i poprosiła profesorów o okazywanie jej więcej cierpliwości.

Luna otworzyła usta i poruszyła nimi w okrągłych ruchach, jakby kosztowała bąbelki. Następnie podskoczyła lekko do przodu, wyciągając ręce przed siebie. Delikatnie dotykała niewidzialnej ściany przed sobą, po czym wreszcie otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

– Zniknął – powiedziała. – Naprawdę zniknął.

– Panno Lovegood? – Minerwie udało się nie brzmieć na zirytowaną, choć nie była pewna czy zaskoczenie było wiele lepsze. Źle by się to skończyło, gdyby dowolny szóstoroczny Gryfon usłyszał od niej taki ton. Ale Luna zdawała się być zanadto pochłonięta własnymi problemami, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę i odpowiedziała z powagą.

– W pani gabinecie znajdował się przedmiot, który nienawidził całego świata – powiedziała. – Wyczułam go, kiedy odwiedziłam panią w zeszłym roku, żeby powiedzieć co krzesła mówiły o Gilbercie Rovenanie. Był taki _wściekły._ Nienawidził i chciał niszczyć, rozrywać, szarpać. – Spojrzała na Minerwę z oszałamiającym uśmiechem. – Ale zniknął.

– Doprawdy – powiedziała beznamiętnie Minerwa. Nie była pewna, co ją bardziej niepokoiło: że nie wyczuła w swoim gabinecie czegoś, co było niewątpliwie niebezpiecznym, zaczarowanym przedmiotem, albo że to coś sobie stąd _poszło._

– Tak. – Luna uśmiechnęła się do regałów. – Wydaje mi się, że pozbyła się go pani, kiedy przemeblowała pani gabinet. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę wiele rzeczy pani wyrzuciła. Te półki są nowe. – Zrobiła krok w ich kierunku i pogłaskała dłonią drewno. – I są tu szczęśliwe – dodała. – Nowe przedmioty lubią przebywać w miejscach, w których roi się od antyków. Mogą ze sobą rozmawiać i wymieniać się historiami, których nigdy inaczej by nie usłyszały.

Minerwa z trudem opanowała się przed zagajeniem, jakimi to historiami mogą wymieniać się półki na książki. Sama myśl o tym, że ściany, podłogi i drzwi obserwują każdy jej ruch, nawet bez osłon, wytrącała ją z równowagi.

– Panno Lovegood, czy udało się pani ustalić, co to było?

– Nie – powiedziała Luna, której głos już wrócił do swojego kojącego, rozmarzonego tonu. – Dawało wrażenie gnębiwtryska, a wiem że gnębiwtryski są w stanie nocą wejść ludziom do głów i wywołać złe sny, albo wpłynąć na ich zachowanie. Ale to nie był gnębiwtrysk, bo przecież wszedłby do czyjejś głowy, a nie w przedmiot. Nie są w stanie kontrolować przedmiotów. – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. – Pani dyrektor, czy mogłaby pani powiedzieć ludziom, żeby przestali wylewać wodę na kamienie na dziedzińcu? Niektóre spędziły całe stulecia na dnie oceanu i nie lubią się moczyć. Już jest im wystarczająco ciężko podczas deszczu czy śniegu. Próbowałam rozmawiać z ludźmi, z których kapie po treningach quidditcha, ale nikt mnie nie słucha.

Minerwa poczuła tę samą bezsilność, z jaką mieli do czynienia wszyscy profesorowie Luny, póki nie nauczyli się jej odpowiednio słuchać. Powstrzymała się więc przed wyrażeniem jej.

– Obawiam się, że musi pani o tym porozmawiać z Madam Hooch, panno Lovegood. Być może przekaże drużynom quidditcha, że powinni porządnie się wytrzeć po prysznicu, jaki biorą po treningach, zanim wrócą do szkoły. Należy jeszcze pamiętać, oczywiście, o uczniach chodzących do szklarni profesor Sprout i na zajęcia z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

– Nie pomyślałam o nich – powiedziała Luna, pogodniejąc. – Porozmawiam z profesorami, Madam. Dziękuję. – Odwróciła się i wyszła z gabinetu.

Minerwa po raz kolejny rozejrzała się uważnie. To prawda, wyniosła większość artefaktów Albusa w zeszłym roku, ale wydawało jej się, że wyczułaby, gdyby pośród nich znalazło się coś naprawdę potężnego i mrocznego.

Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało.

_Co to mogło być? I co się z tym stało?_ Najbardziej w tej chwili niepokoiła ją myśl, że może ten przedmiot był w stanie sam się przemieszczać.

* * *

Hawthorn otworzyła nagle oczy. Ostatnimi czasy miała problemy ze snem. Albo prześladowały ją koszmary o Tullianum, albo o Cierniowej Zdzirze, rozrywającą Pansy na kawałki .

Usiadła i rzuciła różdżką _Lumos_ , od którego pokój zamigotał od ruchomych cieni – co i tak było lepsze od całkowitych ciemności, w jakich próbowała spać. Kiedyś była w stanie spać wyłącznie bez światła. Teraz wywoływało to w niej paskudne sny.

Wstała, drapiąc się po lewym przedramieniu, po czym przeszła przez wąski pokój i wyjrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła przez nie księżyc. Był bliski pełni.

Znowu będzie musiała się przemienić. Ciarki przebiegły jej po skórze na samą myśl.

_Przyzwyczaiła się_ do bycia wilkołaczycą, ale nigdy tego nie pokocha na sposób, w jaki ewidentnie podchodzili do tego członkowie watahy. Jedyne, czego tak naprawdę chciała, to znowu być czystokrwistą czarownicą. No, oraz odzyskać męża i córkę, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to akurat było niemożliwe.

Za to lek mógł znajdować się w zasięgu ręki.

Hawthorn przyglądała się księżycowi, przypominając sobie jak Harry opowiadał jej o eliksirze, który według niego miał szansę wyleczyć likantropię, ale każdy wilkołak musiałby przygotować własną dawkę, a nawet wtedy szansa przeżycia to było jakieś czterdzieści procent.

Po raz pierwszy zakradła się do niej zdecydowana myśl. Wcześniej rozważała tylko sam proces warzenia eliksiru, oraz zaklęcia, które pomogłyby jej w przeniesieniu własnej magii do cieczy.

_Byłabym skłonna do podjęcia się tego ryzyka._

Kiedy Harry wrócił i wszyscy złożyli przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, obiecała sobie że będzie żyła, ale do tej pory tego nie robiła, prawda? Półtora miesiąca ciszy i spokoju, po którym nagle wrzucono ją do więzienia.

Hawthorn wiedziała, że trzy dni bez słońca, kiedy była skazana na wpływ księżyca, zmieniły w niej coś fundamentalnego i wciąż dochodziła po tym do siebie. Zniesie to, co będzie musiała znieść i przeżyje, ponieważ samobójstwo to ucieczka słabeuszy i tchórzy. Ale nie miała zamiaru żyć jak kiedyś, jako bestia, na którą się poluje i nienawidzi. Nowe prawa wilkołacze mogą sprawić, że społeczeństwo wykaże się większą tolerancją, ale już zawsze będzie czuła strach i obrzydzenie od zwykłych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy wiedzieli już kim była.

W przeciwieństwie do Kamelii nie czerpała z tego żadnej przyjemności. Kamelia została ugryziona zanim ukończyła roczek; nie znała innego życia, a przynajmniej nie miała szansy go pamiętać. Hawthorn spędziła całe dekady jako zwykła czarownica. Nieco ponad trzy lata wilkołactwa w żaden sposób nie zbliżyły ją do stanu Kamelii.

Zamknęła oczy. _Chcę się ponownie zmienić – stać się zwykłą czarownicą, która nie ma likantropii._

_Tylko jeden raz i już nigdy więcej._

Jutro zacznie pracować nad własnym lekiem na likantropię.

* * *

Adalrico westchnął i pochylił się, żeby poprawić bandaże na swojej kostce. Klątwa króla rybaka, którą pozostawił po sobie przed śmiercią Augustus Starrise, musiała być regularnie przemywana i opatrywana na nowo. Rana go nie zabije, ale nigdy się nie zamknie, a zawsze mogło wdać się zakażenie. Po prostu istniała, przeszkadzając mu w chodzeniu i prowadzeniu normalnego życia, gdyby pozwolił jej zaśmierdnąć.

Od czasu śmierci Augustusa opanował już naprawdę wiele zaklęć, które kryły zapachy nawet przed wilkołakami. Przynajmniej tyle wyniósł z tej sytuacji.

Ale ilekroć leżał w środku nocy, dręczony bezsennością przez nieprzyjemne sny związane z własną przeszłością, świadomość że nauczył się kontrolować otaczający go zapach wydawał się naprawdę niewielką rekompensatą. Adalrico podrapał się po lewym ramieniu i ziewnął, po czym położył obok Elfridy, starając się jej nie rozbudzić. Marian spała w kojcu w kącie pokoju, a Millicenta zajmowała pokój obok. Może kogoś zaniepokoić i rozbudzić, jeśli nie będzie ostrożny.

Z drugiej jednak strony, oczywiście, sam nie był w stanie spać. Leżał i wyglądał ponad ramieniem żony, przyglądając się światłu księżyca na ścianie.

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę wojnę, kiedy przyłączył się do Harry'ego. Wydawało mu się, że wreszcie zyska okazję do walki z tymi, którzy od tylu lat starali się stłamsić _wszelką_ niezależność i zmianę w magicznym świecie, bez względu na to, czy ci czarodzieje byli świetliści, czy mroczni. Poniekąd nawet się cieszył, że po tylu latach pokoju znowu uda się na wojnę. Ostatnim razem służył panu, który nie był wart jego oddania, ale tym razem pojawił się ktoś godzien Bulstrode'ów. Adalrico uradował się, kiedy Harry zbudował Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, a potem cisnął ministerstwu w twarz swoim buntem. Teraz już na pewno znajdzie się okazja do walki.

Ale nie miał żadnej. Poza włamaniem się do więzienia w ministerstwie, wszystkie walki kończyły się, zanim w ogóle zdążył do nich dotrzeć i nie udało mu się rzucić nawet jednego zaklęcia.

Elfrida spięła się obok niego i wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Adalrico potarł pocieszająco jej ramię, nie odrywając wzroku od tańca światła i cieni na ścianie.

Chciał walczyć. Chciał udowodnić światu czarodziejów, że Bulstrode'owie wciąż mają swoją dumę. Ich mottem było „ _Duramus”_ , Przetrwamy, ale pragnął również zatryumfować. Najłatwiej byłoby to osiągnąć w czasie bitwy, ale na to istniała bardzo niewielka szansa, bo Harry wydawał się być zdeterminowany do operowania dyplomacją i taktycznymi dyskusjami. Jego córka inaczej do tego podchodziła, ale Millicenta udowodniła mu jeszcze przed wakacjami, że już jest dorosłą kobietą, która nie kryje się dłużej w jego cieniu. Nie był w stanie wytknąć jej, że byłoby dobre dla ich honoru; w końcu miała już własny.

_I niby czyja to jest wina?_

Adalrico nabrał głęboko tchu, zmarszczył nos przez zapach, który zawsze unosił się w niedługo po zmianie bandaży, po czym zamknął oczy. To była wyłącznie jego wina. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę wojnę. To nie znaczyło jednak, że wojna była źle prowadzona. Oznaczało po prostu, że będzie musiał przydać się w jakiś inny sposób i przestać skupiać się wyłącznie na sobie. Przecież znał się na taktyce; ostatecznie to właśnie dzięki niej przeżył w siedlisku węży jako śmierciożerca. Być może powinien pomyśleć o tym, w jaki sposób wspomóc Harry'ego własnym doświadczeniem i wiedzą, zamiast oczekiwać, że Harry zmieni się tylko po to, żeby Adalrico mógł się popisać.

Był dorosły, był czarodziejem i przeżył już naprawdę wiele, włącznie z powstaniem i upadkiem Mrocznego Pana. To była po prostu kolejna fala i będzie musiał nauczyć się, jak na niej płynąć.

W niedługo potem jego oddech spowolnił się i pogłębił, dopasowując do tempa żony, a Adalrico zapadł w sen, którego tym razem nie prześladowały złe wspomnienia.


	49. Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy: Homo Homini Lupus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału jest w łacinie i oznacza „Człowiek człowiekowi wilkiem”. W dodatku zakończenie można uznać za cliffhanger.

Rufus podpisał zamaszyście dokument, po czym oparł się w fotelu i ponownie mu się przyjrzał. Był pewien, że tym razem Harry zgodzi się na listę praw. Spełniały wszystko o co prosił i oznaczały dla wilkołaków więcej, niż byłby w stanie wybłagać w czasie pokoju.

Naciskały, że wilkołaki mają te same prawa co czarodzieje – prawo do istnienia bez obaw o polowanie, prawo do sprawiedliwego sądu, jeśli zostaną oskarżeni o przestępstwa, prawa do noszenia przy sobie różdżek, utrzymywania płatnej pracy i własności, prawo do opieki nad dziećmi, oraz prawo do istnienia bez obroży, papierów potwierdzających ich tożsamość i eksperymentów. Włączyli też comiesięczną dawkę wywaru tojadowego dla wszystkich wilkołaków, które zarejestrują się jako likantropy; nie zaryzykują załatwienia tego inaczej, ponieważ istnieli ludzie, którzy _zabraliby_ wywar tojadowy tylko po to, by nie starczyło dla wilkołaków. Ci, którzy wolą się nie rejestrować, będą musieli organizować sobie wywar we własnym zakresie. W swoim ostatnim liście Harry wspomniał też, że istniała możliwość stworzenia pewnego dnia leku na wilkołactwo, o ile poświęci się temu projektowi dość czasu i funduszy, więc Rufus postanowił przeznaczyć na to dotacje, dzięki którym stworzono Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii.

W przeciągu paru tygodni nowa Rada Goblinów zorganizuje się na tyle, żeby zacząć wysyłać swoich reprezentantów na negocjacje z północnymi goblinami. Większość reprezentantów była ludźmi, ale _hanarz_ naciskała, żeby choć część rady składała się również z południowych goblinów. Rufus miał nadzieję, że zaczną nad tym pracować przed szesnastym listopada.

W dodatku niektórzy wytrenowani przez Departament Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń czarodzieje zostaną wysłani na spotkanie z centaurami. Rufus nie był specjalnie przekonany, czy te konkretne pertraktacje zakończą się sukcesem; ludzie wciąż bali się wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu, a Harry przecież nie będzie w stanie zapewnić im bezpieczeństwa. Ale to były dokładnie tego rodzaju gesty dobrej woli, o jakie Harry prosił.

Większe projekty – zwłaszcza wysuwanie propozycji kontaktu wobec magicznych stworzeń na całym świecie i powolne niszczenie barier między światem czarodziejów i mugoli – będą musiały zaczekać. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zaborczo czarodzieje potrafili podchodzić do swoich zwyczajów i terytoriów, Rufus nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek doszły do skutku, ale ostatecznie Harry już nie raz go zaskakiwał. Jeśli mu się uda, to Rufus z przyjemnością go poprze.

I tak oto wszystko dobiegło końca.

Poza jedną sprawą, oczywiście.

Rufus obejrzał się z wyczekiwaniem w kierunku drzwi, kiedy ktoś do nich zapukał. Miał wrażenie, że najciężej przyjdzie mu poddać w rytuale Cincinnatusa kontrolę nad osłonami. Przyzwyczaił się do korzystania z nich jak z drugiej pary oczu. Parę dni temu przyłapał kilku aurorów na fizycznym znęcaniu się nad więźniem – ewidentnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że minister kontrolował również osłony w Tullianum – jak i kilku pracowników na pomniejszych łapówkach, dzięki czemu mógł potem wyjść im na spotkanie i osobiście z nimi o tym porozmawiać. Tymczasowy szef biura aurorów, młody człowiek o nazwisku Bingley, miotał się strasznie, usiłując połapać w prowadzeniu departamentu, ale Rufus miał wrażenie, że chłopak i tak radził sobie lepiej, niż oczekiwano.

A teraz jeszcze niewymowny poprosił o spotkanie.

– Proszę – zawołał.

Do gabinetu wszedł młody człowiek z zsuniętym kapturem, dzięki czemu Rufus po raz pierwszy zdołał zobaczyć twarz niewymownego. Był całkiem przystojnym czarodziejem o czarnych włosach, brązowych oczach i znajomych rysach twarzy; Rufusowi wydawało się nawet, że pewnie widział kiedyś jego brata, albo ojca jako praktykantów na aurorów. Usiadł przed Rufusem, pochylił głowę w płytkim geście, po czym odezwał się tym samym bezbarwnym tonem, którym posługiwali się wszyscy niewymowni.

– Ministrze. Kamień chce zawrzeć z panem pokój. – Podał mu pergamin, a Rufus od razu wiedział, że nie było na nim żadnych zaklęć. Jak do tej pory nie pozwolił nikomu z Departamentu Tajemnic na użycie jakiejkolwiek magii. Wszystko musieli spisać własnoręcznie; nie pozwolił im nawet na wykonanie _Accio_ do przyzwania do siebie pergaminu czy pióra.

Rufus przyjrzał się ostrożnie traktatowi. Zawierał w sobie wszystkie warunki, jakie od nich wymagał, nawet został spisany w języku, o który poprosił. Departament Tajemnic zgodził się na zaprzestanie prowadzenia eksperymentów na wilkołakach, służenie przede wszystkim dobru ministerstwa, a nie _własnemu_ , nie wojowanie z Harrym i nie naciskanie na członków Wizengamotu, jak to czynili kiedyś z Amelią Bones i pozostałymi. Zgodzili się nawet na wycofanie swoich osłon szpiegowskich i ograniczenie ich wyłącznie do Tullianum i ósmego piętra, na którym znajdowało się Atrium; a i to w ramach po prostu chronienia własnego departamentu.

Rufus zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę był w stanie zaufać Departamentowi Tajemnic. Z drugiej jednak strony w dość spektakularny sposób zniszczył ich przykrywkę milczenia i krycia się ze wszystkim. W przeciągu paru ostatnich tygodni coraz więcej ludzi coraz głośniej żądało przeszukania samego departamentu, otwarcia go na oścież i wywleczenia na wierzch wszystkich tajemnic. Rufus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zmuszenie niewymownych do otwarcia drzwi okazałoby się samobójstwem, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę odporność Kamienia na magię. Był jednak w stanie skorzystać z tej sytuacji patowej do wysunięcia propozycji pojednania i wyglądało na to, że Kamień doszedł do takiego samego wniosku.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli to podpiszesz, to was wreszcie do czegoś zobowiąże? – zapytał, podnosząc pergamin i obracając go w kierunku niewymownego. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczymy, jak łamiecie _dowolny_ punkt z tej listy, albo choćby nabierzemy podejrzeń, że robicie coś w tym kierunku, to po prostu rozwiążę departament i wszyscy niewymowni zostaną wyjęci spod prawa.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego blado, ale jego głos pozostał równie bezbarwny co wcześniej.

– Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, ministrze. Zapewniam, mam pełną zgodę Kamienia na podpisanie tego traktatu. Znacznie łatwiej pracuje nam się z ministerstwem niż przeciw niemu. – Podniósł leżące na biurku Rufusa pióro.

Rufus zadrżał. Czuł, jak powietrze wokół niego drży i faluje, kiedy do pomieszczenia wlała się potęga innego umysłu. Z trudem uniósł głowę, spojrzał niewymownemu w oczy i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to Kamień na niego patrzy.

– Jestem tu – odezwał się głos. Teraz był głęboki, już nie bezbarwny, nawet jeśli słowa urywały się i zaczynały po osobliwych przerwach, a Rufus nie byłby w stanie określić, jakimi emocjami były nasączone. – Aprobuję to.

Niewymowny pochylił się i podpisał – _Kamień._ Dla oczu Rufusa słowo zalśniło na pergaminie na złoto i czerwono, po czym przytłaczająca obecność zniknęła, pozostawiając go za biurkiem, wstrząśniętego i poruszonego. Młody człowiek wstał, ukłonił się, po czym odwrócił się i również wyszedł.

_Całe szczęście, że nawet nie spróbowaliśmy wojny z tym cholerstwem. Ta kara jest nieadekwatna za wszystko, co zrobili, ale lepiej nie przeginać struny._

Rufus zebrał podpisane dokumenty, po czym odwrócił się, żeby przekazać je Percy'emu do skopiowania. Jeden zestaw trafi do „Proroka Codziennego”, którzy śledził wszystkie negocjacje, a drugi do Harry'ego. Jeśli je zaaprobuje, to będzie to oznaczało koniec tych konkretnych dyskusji i rokoszu.

Rufus miał nadzieję, że Harry je zaaprobuje i to nie tylko dlatego, że był już zmęczony ciągłymi kłótniami. Było coś poetycznego w rokoszu, który rozpoczął się w czasie wrześniowej pełni i zakończył w czasie październikowej.

* * *

– Co cię tak martwi, Harry?

Harry drgnął. Przyszedł na jedną ze swoich rozmów z Josephem, ale myślami przebywał kompletnie gdzie indziej, przez co przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że jest w pokoju sam.

– Niczym nowym – powiedział, siadając. – Wydaje mi się, że ostatnim razem rozmawialiśmy o mojej ręce, proszę pana.

– Mów mi po imieniu – powiedział wieszcz, odchylając się w fotelu i przechylając głowę. – I wybacz, Harry, ale jak się ma z tobą styczność przez jakiś czas, ciężko nie zauważyć, że marszczysz brwi i przygryzasz wargę za każdym razem, kiedy coś cię dręczy. I tak właśnie przed chwilą wyglądałeś.

Harry westchnął. _Muszę nabrać lepszej kontroli nad swoją mimiką. Wygląda na to, że na tym skupią się moje kolejne lekcje._

– Nadciąga pełnia – powiedział. – Trzecia od złożenia przez Lokiego przysięgi powzięcia zemsty. To oznacza, że zaatakuje i zabije trzeciego łowcę, który wziął udział w polowaniu na jego bratnią duszę, Gudrun.

– I dręczy cię to, bo chcesz znaleźć tego łowcę i go uratować? – zapytał Joseph.

Harry skrzywił się. Łagodny i cierpliwy ton Josepha sprawiał, że Harry nabierał ochoty na niszczenie wszystkiego wokół siebie. Był jeszcze gorszy od Very. Może i nie spotkał jej w najlepszych okolicznościach, ale był gotów wybaczyć jej praktycznie wszystko, odkąd przyjął do wiadomości, że sprawdziła mu duszę bez jego wyraźnego pozwolenia. Joseph jednakże miał być wieszczem _Snape'a_ i Harry zgodził się porozmawiać z nim dopiero pod sporym naciskiem.

– Tak, oczywiście że chcę – powiedział szorstko. – Zacząłem tę rewoltę poniekąd przez wzgląd na śmierć Kierana i chciałbym znaleźć sposób, dzięki któremu czarodzieje i wilkołaki byliby w stanie żyć ze sobą bez konieczności do odwoływania się do tego rodzaju rytuałów. Ale nie udało mi się nawet zlokalizować tego trzeciego łowcy, wiem tylko że jego rodzina ukryła się gdzieś z nim we Francji. A jestem pewien, że Loki już przekroczył kanał.

– Czy ostrzegłeś jego rodzinę o konsekwencjach stawania mu na drodze? – zapytał Joseph.

– Wysłałem sowy. Nigdy nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi.

– W takim razie zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy – powiedział stanowczo Joseph. – Ale chętnie zajmę się tym nowym tematem, śmiercią Kierana.

Harry potrząsnął głową i wstał, po czym zwrócił się ku drzwiom.

– Harry.

– Zgodziłem się na rozmowy z tobą, ponieważ chciałem stać się lepszym synem dla profesora Snape'a – powiedział cicho Harry, nie oglądając się na niego. – I dlatego, że zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moje własne leczenie też jest istotne. – _Ale w tej chwili zajmuje po prostu za dużo czasu._ Trzeba było namów zarówno Dracona, jak i Snape'a, żeby w ogóle zaczął widywać Josepha. Był skłonny ponownie odwiedzić Sanktuarium, ale _kiedyś_ , nie teraz. Wszystkie te kłótnie z Josephem zabierały mu cenny czas, który mógłby spędzić na rozmowach o planach innych watach, przeglądaniu najnowszego zestawu praw, jakie otrzymał od ministerstwa, sprawdzaniu postępów, jakie Hawthorn poczyniła z lekiem na likantropię, kojeniu karkadann, rozmowach z centaurami i północnymi goblinami, medytacji animagicznej, badaniu ostatniej klątwy na swoim nadgarstku, czy też wreszcie po prostu odprężaniu się w ramionach Dracona. – Nie dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że potrzebuję leczenia _każdej_ możliwej ranki na mojej duszy.

– Sam przyznałeś, że śmierć Kierana wpłynęła na początek tej rewolty – powiedział Joseph. – Doszło do tego stosunkowo niedawno i w bardzo wyraźny sposób mocno się tym przejąłeś. Chciałbym usłyszeć od ciebie, dlaczego.

Harry odetchnął ze złością. Jasne, mógłby się wkurzyć, ale denerwowanie się na Josepha było wyjątkowo nieproduktywne. Po prostu patrzył na Harry'ego, albo Snape'a, skoro już o tym mowa, tymi swoimi mądrymi i cierpliwymi oczami, a ich złość odbijała się od niego jak od ceglanej ściany – było bardziej prawdopodobne, że go zniszczą, niż w jakikolwiek sposób poruszą.

– To okropna historia – powiedział. – Obiecałem Kieranowi, że go ochronię i nie dałem rady tego zrobić. Zginął. Zawiodłem go. – Przełknął kilka razy ślinę i przez chwilę znowu widział Lokiego w całej jego lśniącej, bladej zgrozie, zaraz po przebiciu się przez drzwi. Widział rozbryzgującą się krew Kierana, słyszał jak jego ciało jest rozrywane na kawałki pod pazurami i kłami Lokiego. Przypomniał sobie wrażenie kręcenia się wokół własnej osi, w dół i w dół, aż w końcu uklęknął i przez chwilę przeżywał impuls zabicia się, żeby tylko już nigdy więcej nie czuć się w ten sposób. Skoro wszystko, do czego przykładał rękę, i tak się rozpadało, to przecież światu będzie lepiej, jeśli się go pozbędzie.

Ale wzniósł się ponad to, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że świat wcale nie stanie się lepszym miejscem bez niego, a desperację transmutował w determinację, żeby zobaczyć jak czarodzieje i wilkołaki wynajdują nowe sposoby na dzielenie tej samej przestrzeni. Gdyby udało mu się uratować Kierana, to pewnie nigdy nie znalazłby w sobie tych pokładów uporu. I tak zrobiłby coś, kiedy usłyszałby o areszcie Hawthorn, ale prawdopodobnie nie posunąłby się aż tak daleko.

_Od dawna wyciągałem z przykrych sytuacji wnioski i tak wiele własnej wartości, jak tylko mogłem,_ Harry z premedytacją zmusił się do spowolnienia oddechu. _Nie chcę rozmawiać o tym na sposoby, na jakie Josephowi ewidentnie wydaje się, że powinniśmy. Snape'owi przydaje się przeżywanie wspomnień, ponieważ wielu z nich wypierał się od lat, albo przepisał je na nowo w swojej głowie, żeby oznaczały coś kompletnie innego. Ja tego nie robiłem. Doskonale pamiętam wszystkie moje porażki, dzięki wielkie._

– Wydaje mi się, że tu nie tylko o to chodzi – powiedział Joseph.

Harry zamrugał i wrócił do pokoju, przypominając sobie, jak brzmiały ostatnie słowa, jakie wymówił. Potrząsnął głową i obejrzał się na Josepha z ponurym uśmiechem.

– To nic takiego.

– Doprawdy. – Joseph nachylił się w jego kierunku. – Widziałem, jak gorliwie bronisz wszystkich wokół siebie, Harry. Nie chcę nawet wyobrażać sobie, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś pod twoją opieką zginął. To musiał być dla ciebie naprawdę przerażający wieczór.

– Przecież _mówiłem_ , że to okropna historia – powiedział Harry, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

– Czy rozmawiałeś z kimś o tym? – naciskał Joseph. – Z Draconem, którymś z dorosłych sojuszników, Severusem?

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Wyciągnąłem z tej sytuacji już wszystkie możliwe wnioski.

– I jakie one były?

– Że nie mogę po prostu dawać obietnic bez pokrycia – wypalił Harry i skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył jak powiew wiatru podrywa delikatne mapy, które Joseph porozwieszał w swoim pokoju w ramach dekoracji. – Przepraszam, ale chyba nigdy nie będę gotów o tym rozmawiać – dodał, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

W korytarzu czekał na niego ptak. Tym razem nie spróbował go podrapać. Po prostu uwiesił się na ścianie, czyli niespecjalnie daleko, biorąc pod uwagę jak wąskie były wszystkie pomieszczenia w Leśnej Twierdzy, i gapił się na niego. Pazury na skrzydłach otwierały się i zamykały osobliwie. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że jego czerwone ślepia były bardziej przeszywające, kiedy się z niego nie śmiał.

– Nie wiem, czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz – wyszeptał do niego. – Już próbowałem zabić Voldemorta. Nie byłem w stanie. Klątwa zabijająca już dwukrotnie na niego nie podziałała.

Ptak podleciał do niego i zawisnął w powietrzu. Harry zebrał się w sobie, szykując na kolejny bezsensowny obraz. W przeciągu ostatnich paru tygodni ptak coraz częściej mu je pokazywał. Jeden wyglądał jak ciemna nora ze złotym pucharem, inny przedstawiał mroczny dom, który wydawał się Harry'emu dziwnie znajomy, ale był otoczony przez drzewa w pełnym rozkwicie, których liści Harry z pewnością nie rozpoznawał, jeszcze inny pokazywał mu po prostu Hogwart, a ostatni niewielkie biurko, ustawione w nieprzyjemnym miejscu, które wyglądało na mugolskie.

Harry usiłował go pytać o te obrazy. Usiłował je rysować i pokazywać innym, ale Snape, Draco i Thomas też nie byli w stanie rozwikłać ich znaczenia. Starał się do nich aportować, ale były na tyle nieokreślone, że nie byłby w stanie udać się do żadnego poza Hogwartem, w którym nie mógł się pojawiać, póki jego rewolta nie dobiegnie końca, a on sam nie zostanie ponownie przyjęty do grona uczniowskiego. Nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby z nimi zrobić.

Tym razem jednakże ptak pokazał mu coś, co miało naprawdę wiele sensu. Był to ogromny, owinięty w skórę tom, ze srebrnymi literami na grzbiecie. Harry podniósł brew. To było „O Lordach i ich mocach”. Przywiózł go ze sobą z bibliotek Blacków.

Obraz rozmył się i w jego miejscu pojawił się numer, również lśniący srebrem na ciemnym tle. _453._

Harry potrząsnął głową – nie rozumiał, czemu ptak nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć mu, czego właściwie od niego chciał, zamiast podsuwać mu obrazy i strony książek do przeczytania – ale i tak udał się do sypialni i otworzył kufer. Draco wylegiwał się na łóżku i podniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się na powitanie, ale zamarł, kiedy koce przy jego nogach wgłębiły się lekko. Harry wiedział, że tylko w ten sposób Draco był w stanie przekonać się o obecności ptaka, który przyleciał za nim do sypialni.

Harry otworzył „O Lordach i ich mocach”, po czym poszukał strony czterysta pięćdziesiątej trzeciej. Zaczęła się w środku akapitu, który przejrzał pobieżnie bez większego zainteresowania – coś o konsekwencjach ochrony Lorda po deklaracji wobec Mroku, czy Światła, ale o tym już przecież wiedział. Ptak musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nie miał żadnego zamiaru się zadeklarować, choćby nie wiem co.

Ale zaraz pod tym znajdował się następujący akapit:

_Istnieje jeszcze jeden warunek, jaki powinien spełniać prawdziwy Lord, ale o którym aż głupio wspominać. Cecha ta może wydawać się prostacka i oczywista, bo nie tylko charakteryzuje Lordów, ale też wielu normalnych czarodziejów. Pojawili się już jednak potężni czarodzieje, którzy niespodziewanie tracili swoją magię i byli w stanie zaoferować tylko następujące wyjaśnienie: magia uwielbia, kiedy się z niej korzysta. Uwielbia, kiedy się ją zauważa, docenia, chwali. Choć osobowość, jaką potrafi w sobie rozwinąć w zamknięciu, różni się z przypadku na przypadek, to i tak jedną cechą wspólną jest_ próżność. _Tych paru potężnych Lordów, albo ludzi o niemalże lordowskiej mocy, tracili swoją moc, ponieważ podchodzili do niej jak do buta, czy szaty, czegoś po prostu użytecznego. Nigdy się nią nie cieszyli, nigdy jej nie doceniali. Większość czarodziejów, oczywiście, jest tak blisko zjednoczona ze swoją magią, że nie musi się tym przejmować._

Harry opuścił książkę i spojrzał na ptaka. Wędrował po łóżku, machając zajadle ogonem i nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jaki to ma związek z obrazami, jakie mi pokazałeś – wyszeptał Harry.

Ptak wzniósł się i poleciał w jego kierunku, lądując mu na ramieniu i skubiąc ostro ucho swoim najeżonym zębiskami dziobem. Następnie poleciał w kierunku ściany, znikając po drodze. Harry skrzywił się i dotknął ucha, z którego już kapała krew.

– Masz. – Draco klęknął obok niego z jakimś materiałem, który Harry z wdzięcznością przyjął i zaczął przyciskać do rany. – O co mu chodziło? Przynajmniej tym razem cię nie podrapał, ale nie wiem, czy gryzienie jest wiele lepsze.

– Chciał, żebym to przeczytał. – Harry postukał palcem w akapit; książka unosiła się przed nim w powietrzu, otoczona przez zaklęcie lewitujące. – Chyba rozumiem czemu. _Nie rozumiem_ jednak w jaki sposób to się wiąże z norą, domem, Hogwartem i biurkiem, jakie mi pokazał.

Draco nachylił się, żeby przeczytać akapit, jedną ręką łapiąc za książkę, a drugą za ramię Harry'ego. Zacisnął obie w miarę czytania. Wreszcie podniósł głowę.

– Wiesz, też o tym pomyślałem, kiedy zaoferowałeś mi podzielenie się swoim darem _absorbere_ , Harry, i odkąd zacząłem to zauważać, to nie jestem w stanie przestać. _Naprawdę_ nie doceniasz dostatecznie swojej magii. Były takie chwile, kiedy się nią cieszyłeś, ale dochodziło do nich strasznie rzadko. Dlaczego? Czemu nie możesz się cieszyć chociażby magią, która nikogo nie skrzywdzi? Przykładowo, nie słyszałem jeszcze, żebyś śpiewał jak feniks, o ile nie usiłujesz kogoś wyleczyć, albo wyrazić żal.

Harry poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu się rumieńcem.

– Jak myślisz, czy to właśnie dlatego magia nie pozwala mi na przekazanie się ponownie Kamelii?

Próbował raz za razem, odkąd Snape zadeklarował, że Harry jest dostatecznie zdrów, żeby móc opuścić łóżko po katastrofie, jaką zakończyła się próba przekazania Draconowi daru _absorbere._ Kamelia miała teraz w sobie magiczny rdzeń, jak charłaki; Harry powinien być w stanie wypełnić go w ten sam sposób, w jaki wypełniał magiczne rdzenie dzieci, które zostały scharłaczone w czasie ataku na letnie przesilenie. Powinien być w stanie osuszyć magię z artefaktów Blacków i przekazać ją komuś innemu.

Ale sama magia mu na to nie pozwalała. Ptak pojawiał się za każdym razem, kiedy otwierał swój dar _absorbere_. Siadał mu na ramieniu, wbijając w nie swoje zakrzywione szpony i obserwował. Nie wtrącał się, póki Harry po prostu pił magię. Ale w chwili, w której usiłował wykorzystać ją w jakimś konkretnym celu, jak karmienie Kamelii, wlewanie jej w lek na likantropię, albo, broń Merlinie, wyszywanie magicznego rdzenia w innym mugolskim wilkołaku, był atakowany przez ptaka. Harry skrzywił się na to wspomnienie i przytknął do policzka dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał materiał. Kiedy spróbował stworzyć w Róży magiczny rdzeń, ptak chlasnął go po twarzy tak głęboko, że Harry niemal stracił oko. Nie miał na twarzy drugiej blizny wyłącznie dzięki zaklęciom, których Snape nauczył się od Madam Pomfrey.

Harry tłumaczył sobie to wszystko agresywnym i zajadłym temperamentem, które ptaszysko zdawało w sobie rozwinąć przez lata więzienia w tunelu między nim i Voldemortem. Wydawało mu się, że prędzej czy później przestanie się dąsać o tę próbę przekazania Kamelii i Draconowi dodatkowych mocy, dzięki czemu Harry w końcu będzie mógł zacząć korzystać z daru _absorbere_ na inne sposoby, niż tylko wchłanianie magii. Ale teraz zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Co, jeśli magia zachowywała się w ten sposób, bo była na niego zła, że nie doceniał jej wystarczająco?

– Tak – powiedział Draco, a Harry ponownie musiał się zastanawiać, zupełnie jak przy Josephie, co właściwie przed chwilą powiedział. – Myślę, że tu właśnie o to chodzi, Harry. Być może magii nie przeszkadzałoby to, gdyby Voldemort nie skorzystał z tego konkretnego rytuału do wskrzeszenia siebie. Thomas mówił, że połączenie między wami nie było wtedy tak do końca tunelem. Ale teraz jest tego świadoma i chce, żebyś coś z nią zrobił. – Podniósł podbródek Harry'ego, póki ich oczy nie znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. – Czy naprawdę możesz ją o to winić? – wyszeptał. – Kiedy sam dobrze wiesz, że gobliny i skrzaty domowe od stuleci pracowały bez chwili uznania i zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak koszmarnie to było niesprawiedliwe?

Harry skrzywił się.

– Draco ja... naprawdę nie lubię korzystać ze swojej magii, jeśli to w jakiś sposób nie pomaga ludziom.

– Czemu nie?

– Pobłażałbym sobie – powiedział Harry ponuro. – Pobłażałbym tym sobie, a nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

– Mam wrażenie, że w tym przypadku pobłażałbyś po prostu swojej magii. – Draco pogłaskał go kojąco po plecach. Harry zauważył, że nabrał tego zwyczaju dopiero w Leśnej Twierdzy. Co gorsza, Harry nabierał tendencji do odprężenia się pod tym dotykiem. – Zastanów się nad tym, Harry. Nigdy nie byłbym w stanie okazać równie wiele szacunku wolnej woli ludzi i magicznych stworzeń, co ty. Chyba szanowanie wolnej woli własnej magii nie powinno być aż takie trudne?

– Tu nie o to chodzi – powiedział Harry. – Nie boję się efektów mojej magii, Draco. Boję się tego, co może zrobić ze mną.

Draco zaśmiał się.

– Wydaje ci się, że staniesz się Lordem jak tylko pozwolisz sobie pocieszyć się przez chwilę swoimi zdolnościami? – Nachylił się i pocałował Harry'ego. – Obiecuję ci – wyszeptał, odsuwając się tylko na tyle, żeby móc się odezwać – że nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił. Ufasz mi?

– Oczywiście. – Odpowiedź przyszła automatycznie, więc dopiero po wymówieniu jej Harry zorientował się, na co właśnie się zgodził. Draco ponownie zaśmiał się i westchnął.

– Nie zaszkodzi ci wyjść jutro na dwór i stworzyć jakieś ładne światełka – powiedział. – Albo pośpiewać, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że ludzie naprawdę chcieliby częściej słuchać jak śpiewasz.

– No dobrze już, dobrze – powiedział Harry.

Usłyszał łopot i obejrzał się. Ptak wisiał na ścianie, przyglądając mu się z czymś, co Harry mógłby przysiąc, że było aprobatą, po czym ponownie wtopił się w drewno.

* * *

– Głupio mi.

Draco zignorował Harry'ego. Nie mówił o niczym innym od dobrych dziesięciu minut, kiedy wychodzili z głównego czworoboku budynków Leśnej Twierdzy, po czym kierowali się w spokojną część doliny, z dala od strażników, trenowanych przez Adalrico Bulstrode'a czarodziejów, czy karkadann, która na widok Harry'ego przestała skubać trawę i podbiegła, żeby mógł ją pogłaskać. Draco miał gdzieś, że Harry'emu było głupio. Obiecał, że to zrobi, więc to zrobi i kropka.

Draco nie był nawet w stanie opisać, jak się czuł, odkąd Harry użyczył Kamelii swój dar _absorbere._ A przynajmniej nie sądził, żeby był w stanie komukolwiek to opisać. Był w stanie pomyśleć te słowa we własnej głowie i nie brzmiały jakoś szczególnie głupio czy ckliwie, ale nagle takie właśnie się stawały, ilekroć usiłował wymówić je na głos.

Czuł się lżejszy, jakby niósł na sobie jakiś ciężar i wreszcie pozwolono mu go zrzucić z barków. Był bardziej pewny siebie, spokojniejszy i pewniejszy swojego miejsca w życiu Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, jakby jednak istniały wszelkie szanse na zyskanie szacunku innych ludzi mimo ciążącego nad nim cienia Harry'ego i to bez względu na to, czy miał magię równą jego, albo dokonał równie heroicznych czynów.

Harry nigdy nie uważał go za kogoś gorszego od siebie. Nigdy nie wierzył, że Draco był od niego słabszy tylko dlatego, że nie mieli tyle samo magii.

To zmieniło dla Dracona tak wiele, że znowu czuł się, jakby stał na szczycie góry w czasie wschodu słońca, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy podjął decyzję przyłączenia się do Harry'ego, zamiast posłuchania ojca, ale tym razem faktycznie cieszył się widokiem wokół, zamiast obawiać się, co inni mogą zobaczyć, kiedy spojrzą w jego kierunku. Niby _czemu_ miałby obawiać się tego, co ktoś sobie pomyśli na jego widok? Przecież był od nich wszystkich lepszy i dobrze o tym wiedział. Liczyła się wyłącznie opinia i osąd ludzi, na których mu zależało.

A to się nie zmieni, jeśli zachęci Harry'ego do zaoferowania swojej magii wolności i radości, której potrzebowała. Pewnie wręcz rozwinie się i wzmocni. Może nawet Harry zorientuje się jak się _relaksować_ , co wciąż przychodziło mu z trudem poza chwilami, kiedy przemieszczał się naprawdę szybko, jak kiedy siedział na miotle, albo grzbiecie karkadann. Co pomogłoby mu łatwiej odprężać się przy Draconie, dzięki czemu Draco częściej będzie otrzymywał dokładnie to, co chciał, włącznie z większą ilością seksu.

Draco nie widział żadnych powodów, dla których jego życie miałoby _nie stać się_ lepsze dzięki temu, do czego ma szansę dojść tego ranka.

A przynajmniej jak tylko znajdą się na tyle daleko od wszystkich, żeby Harry przestał się wreszcie dławić własnym wstydem. Obrócił się z kojącym uśmiechem i wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego. Harry przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie, jakby Draco zaczarował sobie dłoń, dzięki czemu Harry zacznie śpiewać nagle jak skowronek.

– Może potrzymasz mnie za rękę w czasie śpiewania? – zasugerował Draco. – Dotykanie mnie zdaje się cię uspokajać.

– Nie nazwałbym ostatniej nocy spokojną – burknął Harry, ale posłuchał propozycji. Po czym zamarł w bezruchu. I tak po prostu stał. Draco przyglądał mu się. Dzień był niemal równie pogodny co wiosną, ale chłód powietrza i wypolerowany błękit nieba wskazywały jasno na jesień. Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– No śpiewaj – powiedział wreszcie Draco.

Harry zamknął oczy, a na policzki wpełzł mu ciemny rumieniec. Następnie nabrał głęboko tchu i zaczął śpiewać.

Draco momentalnie uśmiechnął się szeroko i nawet nie spróbował się z tym kryć. Przynajmniej Harry szczerze próbował. To nie była ponura pieśń żałobna, którą śpiewał po śmierci Fawkesa, ani nawet muzyka, którą leczył poparzonych ludzi, przebywających we własnych głowach w Gollrish Y Thie. Nie był to nawet marsz bitewny na wzmocnienie ducha wojujących. To był uradowany chór, któremu wreszcie pozwolono wstać z ziemi i który momentalnie rzucił się do roboty.

Draco usłyszał głębokie, usatysfakcjonowane mruczenie magii Harry'ego, to samo kiedy poszli z Harrym do łóżka zaraz po tym, jak Harry ocknął się po swoim nadużywaniu basenów oklumencyjnych, a potem wokół jego ramion rozwinęły się pasma niebieskiego i fioletowego światła w kolorach głębokich klejnotów. Pieśń leciała dalej, ścigana przez magię, za którą powstawały ogniste wzory. Płomienie były zimne i nie wywoływały pełnej szacunku i powagi radości, jaką zwykle można było zareagować na ogień feniksa. Zamiast tego wzory przekształciły się w wędrujące po ziemi ptaki drapieżne – pawie, żurawie, bociany – tylko po to, żeby po chwili zmienić się w deszcz meteorytów, rozbiegających się niczym fajerwerki i ścigających się wściekle w mieszance świateł i wiatru.

Głos Harry'ego nabrał na sile. Draco nie był pewien, czy zaczynał zatracać się w pieśni, czy też po prostu nabierał więcej pewności siebie. Nie wiedział głównie dlatego, że nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od pokazu świateł. Światło i wiatr zbiegły się i uformowały coś na kształt sowy, białej imitacji Hedwigi o złotych oczach, która zaczęła latać wokół nich – wzbijając się w górę, skręcając w lewo, robiąc beczki, skręcając w prawo. Draco zastanawiał się, o co jej chodzi, po czym zganił się. Przecież chciała się tylko pobawić.

Roześmiał się, ale nie sądził, żeby to magia zachęcała go do śmiechu w ten sam sposób, w jaki pieśń feniksa po przesileniu zimowym sprawiła, że czuł żal. Zacisnął dłoń na ręce Harry'ego, a kiedy śnieżna sowa rozpadła się w pięknym chaosie, Draco wreszcie był w stanie zerknąć z ukosa na twarz swojego narzeczonego.

Miał otwarte oczy i z lekkim oszołomieniem przyglądał się stworzonym przez swoją magię obrazom. Pokręcił głową raz czy drugi, ale nawet na chwilę nie przestawał śpiewać. Magia zachichotała, po czym śmignęła w górę i w dół, a potem jeszcze na boki, tworząc w powietrzu wzór rozstaju dróg.

Po chwili drogi zaczęły mienić się złotem i zrobiły bardziej rzeczywiste. Draco patrzył, jak na końcu każdej z nich pojawia się kula światła, która lśniła i mieniła się coraz większą ilością kolorów, aż w końcu nie był w stanie patrzeć na nie bezpośrednio. Do tego czasu pewnie znaleźli ich już wszyscy mieszkańcy Leśnej Twierdzy, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby Harry był skłonny do przerwania zarówno pieśni, jak i pokazu świateł.

Kule pomknęły w kierunku skrzyżowania, dudniąc po drodze niczym staczające się po zboczu ciężkie głazy. Kiedy spotkały się po środku, zderzyły się i rozbłysły tak jasno, że Draco odruchowo zamknął oczy, ale i tak czuł się, jakby stał przed wschodzącym słońcem. Wtedy wszędzie wokół rozległ się tryumfujący chór i Draco nie był już w stanie określić, czy pochodził on z magii, czy też gardła Harry'ego.

Wreszcie pieśń opadła z zadowoleniem do ziemi i zakończyła się.

Draco powoli otworzył oczy i zamrugał, przeganiając powidoki. Spojrzał na Harry'ego...

Któremu twarz lśniła z podziwu, który dotykał własnego gardła, jakby nie wiedział co właściwie z nim zrobić, któremu magia wypełniała oczy i ciało, jakby był zrobiony ze szkła.

Draco podszedł do niego, złapał za włosy i pocałował go głęboko, kończąc lekkim ugryzieniem. Był przekonany, że _nikt_ nie mógłby go o to winić. Co więcej, w większości cywilizowanych krajów powstrzymywanie się przed całowaniem Harry'ego byłoby prawdopodobnie uznawane za zbrodnię.

Harry zaczął reagować na pocałunek, po czym nagle zdał sobie sprawę z publiczności i oglądających się na nich ludzi. Ponownie się zarumienił, ale spojrzał na nich i pocałował Dracona tylko nieco krócej i płycej, niż by to zrobił, gdyby wciąż znajdowali się na osobności. Draco żałował, że Harry nie pomyślał o aportowaniu ich z powrotem do sypialni. Zamiast tego, Harry po prostu odstąpił od niego i kiwnął do przyglądających im się ludziom.

– Co się stało? – zapytał jeden z wilkołaków, Zimozielony. Draco zerknął na niego z ukosa. Miał wrażenie, że Zimozielony zbyt często przygląda się Harry'emu. – Gdzie jest niebezpieczeństwo?

– Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa – powiedział Harry, którego policzki robiły się już tak czerwone, co włosy Weasleyów. – Po prostu chciałem się pobawić.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Harry się pobawił, nawet jeśli teraz czuł zgrozę na tę myśl, a ilekroć Draco zaczynał nasłuchiwać, wokół nich wciąż roznosiło się głębokie, usatysfakcjonowane mruczenie, potwierdzające że jego magii się to spodobało.

* * *

Harry przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce ponad głową i wybijając klatkę piersiową do przodu. Wreszcie zrobili dość wywaru tojadowego, żeby starczyło dla wszystkich wilkołaków w Leśnej Twierdzy przez trzy noce pełni, a jeszcze nawet nie doszło do pierwszego wschodu księżyca. Watahy, oczywiście, już wzięły swoje porcje wywaru na tę noc, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy ukończą warzenie wszystkiego przed jutrem.

Obejrzał się na Snape'a, który korkował fioki eliksirów i układał je ostrożnie w ogromnej szafce, zawieszonej na ścianie w pokoju, którzy zajął jako laboratorium (a w którym Harry wcześniej pracował nad lekiem na wilkołactwo). Harry przymrużył oczy. Dłonie Snape'a trzęsły się tak delikatnie, że gdyby tego nie wyglądał, to pewnie by nawet nie zauważył.

– Proszę pana? – zagaił. Nastąpiła krótka przerwa, zanim Snape mu odpowiedział, na co większość ludzi pewnie też nie zwróciłaby uwagi – ale mimo wszystko przerwa, z której prawdopodobnie skorzystał, żeby ukryć się z tym, jak bardzo zaskoczyło go pytanie Harry'ego.

– Tak, Harry? – zapytał neutralnym tonem.

– Spędzę przynajmniej część tego wieczoru w dolinie, pośród watah – powiedział Harry. – Ale wiem, że pan w tym czasie będzie zajęty własnymi, poważnymi eksperymentami.

Cisza. Harry nie odrywał wzroku od pleców swojego opiekuna. Zastanawiał się, czy Snape w ogóle nie spodziewał się zaoferowania mu takiej wymówki, czy też po prostu był zdecydowany, żeby towarzyszyć Harry'emu wszędzie, nawet pomimo własnego przerażenia i nienawiści.

– Nie powinienem zaniedbywać poważnych eksperymentów – powiedział cicho Snape.

Ramiona Harry'emu opadły z ulgi. Nie byłby w stanie zmusić Snape'a do pozostania w domu i pewnie by nawet nie spróbował, ale sama myśl o tym, do czego mogłoby dość, gdyby Snape się upierał przy swoim...

– Oczywiście że nie, proszę pana – powiedział, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

– Harry?

Zatrzymał się. Nieczęsto słyszał od Snape'a tak bardzo niepewny ton. Obejrzał się przez ramię, ale Snape wciąż stał odwrócony do niego plecami.

– Tak, profesorze?

– Czemu nigdy nie zapytałeś, czy możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu? – Teraz Snape usiłował zamaskować zdesperowane zaciekawienie normalnym. Harry nie był w stanie pojąć, czemu ta odpowiedź miałaby być dla niego aż taka ważna, ale odpowiedział szczerze i z należytą powagą.

– Wydawało mi się to zbyt nieformalne, proszę pana. Oczywiście, w czasie pierwszych lat pobytu w Hogwarcie byliśmy dla siebie profesorem i uczniem...

– Co prawie nigdy nie powstrzymywało mnie przed zwracaniem się do ciebie jako Harry'ego, zamiast pana Pottera.

Harry zamrugał.

– No tak, ale wychodziłem z założenia, że chciał pan po prostu odróżnić mnie od mojego brata. I naszego ojca – dodał, wracając myślami do czarnej nienawiści, która płonęła między Snape'em i Jamesem, odkąd Snape oficjalnie przejął nad nim prawną opiekę.

– To prawda – Snape powiedział to niemal bezgłośnie. – A kiedy już zostałem twoim opiekunem, Harry?

– Wciąż uważałbym to za nieodpowiednie. – Harry przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się, czego właściwie Snape od niego chciał. – Chciał mnie pan chronić, strzec i ograniczać, ilekroć to było konieczne. Powiedziałem panu, że nie jestem dzieckiem i przyjął pan to do wiadomości. Dlatego nasza ówczesna relacja była na bardziej dorosłym poziomie. Przyznaję, bywały dni kiedy zachowywałem się jak dziecko, albo nadąsany nastolatek i wtedy musiał pan przejmować pałeczkę rodzica. – Uśmiechnął się i spróbował dodać ten uśmiech do swojego głosu, ale ponieważ Snape wciąż się nie odwracał, Harry nie był pewien, jaki to mogło wywrzeć na nim efek. – Ale nawet w tamtym czasie nie zasugerował pan tego poziomu znajomości. Wychodziłem z założenia, że nie uważa jej pan za akceptowalną, zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla mnie. Wiem, że zawsze był pan wyjątkowo skrytym człowiekiem, przez co rozmowy z Josephem są dla pana niezwykle trudne.

Wreszcie Snape odwrócił się do niego.

– Uważam się za twojego ojca, Harry. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, zwłaszcza po zawarciu tamtego układu.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– I mimo to?

Harry westchnął.

– Nie wiedziałem, że chce pan to w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić. Wie pan, że zawsze czułem się bardziej komfortowo, zwracając się formalnie do innych.

Snape odezwał się, jakby właśnie skakał z klifu.

– Naprawdę bym... docenił, gdybyś zaczął nazywać mnie Severusem, Harry. Z różnych powodów. Spędziłem wiele lat na nienawidzeniu swojego imienia i trenując się w nie myśleniu o nim. Severus był słabeuszem, a człowiek, którym wówczas się stawałem, nie mógł nim być. Powoli jednak dochodzę do siebie i odzyskuję szacunek do niego, dzięki wspomnieniom o których rozmawiam z Josephem. Poza tym, zwracałeś się po imieniu nawet do ludzi, którzy cię maltretowali. Chciałbym osiągnąć z tobą przynajmniej taki poziom znajomości.

– Wychodziłem z założenia, że nie chciał pan być im równy pod żadnym względem – powiedział Harry, głosem tak ostrożnym jak tylko był w stanie.

– Pod tego rodzaju względem? Chcę. – Snape nachylił się do niego, przyglądając mu się intensywnie. – Jesteś moim synem, Harry, na sposoby w jakich nigdy nie byłeś ich... i to nie tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie spróbowali cię poznać w ten sposób. – W jego głosie pojawiła się kpina. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, jak dławi ją w sobie. – Nie uważałbym, że traktujesz mnie na równi z nimi, gdybyś zaczął zwracać się do mnie po imieniu – dokończył wreszcie miękkim tonem. – Uważam jednak, że zasłużyłem już sobie na tę samą uprzejmość i przyjaźń, jakie oferujesz pani Malfoy i pani Parkinson, do których zwracasz się po imieniu.

– Ale nawet to jest dla mnie nowe – ostrzegł go Harry. – I co chwila muszą mnie poprawiać.

Snape zaśmiał się, co było cichym dźwiękiem, w połowie szczerym i w połowie nie.

– I wydaje ci się, że po tym wszystkim, co ostatnio przeszedłem, miałbym ci taki błąd za złe, Harry?

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Wciąż był absolutnie przekonany, że ta sprawa lada moment uderzy o podłogę i równie łatwo rozbije, ale przecież mógłby spróbować.

– Dobranoc, prosz... Severusie. – Imię dziwnie leżało mu na języku.

– Dobranoc, Harry.

_Wreszcie_ mógł wyjść i zamknąć drzwi za sobą. Harry wzdrygnął się, przemierzając szybko wąskie korytarze i zmierzając do wyjścia z drewnianego domu Leśnej Twierdzy.

Byłby w stanie to zrozumieć, gdyby to po prostu było coś, co Joseph zalecił Snape'owi w ramach leczenia. Byłby w stanie to zrozumieć, gdyby Snape'owi _faktycznie_ zależało na znalezieniu się przynajmniej na równi z Jamesem i Lily.

Ale wszystkie instynkty podpowiadały Harry'emu, że Snape naprawdę, gorąco tego chciał i w dodatku chciał tego od _niego._

_Dziwnie myśli się o Snape'ie jak o kimś, kto potrzebuje czegokolwiek od kogokolwiek,_ pomyślał, otwierając drzwi wejściowe. _A już naprawdę dziwnie mi się myśli o tym, że ktokolwiek miałby chcieć czegoś takiego właśnie ode mnie, a nie od jakiegoś dowolnego dziecka, które akurat adoptowali. No i Draco. Wydawało mi się, że przede wszystkim zależy mu na własnej przyjemności. Ale chce też mojej przyjemności. I nawet mojej magii! Chce widzieć, jak się cieszę, że ją mam, że z niej korzystam, nie obchodzi go tylko to, co można osiągnąć za jej pomocą._

To takie dziwne. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w kompletnie nowym kraju, na którego odwiedziny w Sanktuarium w ogóle go nie przygotowało, ale w którym najwyraźniej wszyscy inni żyli od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Będzie się w nim tak strasznie często potykał. Po prostu o tym wiedział. Jak, do licha, miał oferować ludziom coś, co by pochodziło od _niego_ , a nie po prostu ze zwykłego współczucia, czy poczucia obowiązku? Jak miał kroczyć na granicy między robieniem czegoś naturalnego i dobrego, a pobłażaniem sobie?

_Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że będę musiał spróbować._

Odsunął od siebie te myśli i wyszedł z Leśnej Twierdzy. Naprawdę był rad, że przynajmniej wilkołaki zdawały się niczego od niego nie chcieć. Dobrze się składało, bo nadzieje Harry'ego na rozwiązanie sytuacji przed pełnią legły w gruzach. Kiedy przejrzeli najnowszą listę praw dotyczących wilkołaków, Hawthorn zauważyła, że nigdzie nie wspomniano o ukaraniu aurorów i innych ludzi, którzy atakowali wilkołaki, kiedy polowania wciąż były legalne. Nigdzie nie było nawet wspomniane, że Departament Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii zostanie rozwiązany, tylko że jego fundusze będą przeznaczone na coś innego i nie będzie im wolno dłużej polować. Harry napisał tego ranka do Scrimgeoura z prośbą o sprostowanie problemu. Wciąż nie otrzymali od niego odpowiedzi.

Spróbował odsunąć od siebie te kłopoty, zerkając w kierunku doliny.

Naprawdę mu ulżyło, że Snape jednak został w środku. Księżyc zdążył już wzejść. Leśna Twierdza była pełna wilkołaków, członków ponad tuzina watah, jak i ludzi którzy stali się wilkołakami po ataku Lokiego. Wszyscy obwąchiwali się teraz nawzajem, szturchali nosami, albo lizali. Kilku siedziało, wpatrzonych w księżyc.

Harry zauważył mignięcie srebra i chwilę później zobaczył wilczycę, która musiała być Pustułką: czarną suką o przytłaczającej osobowości, której biegnące wzdłuż ramion i grzbietu srebrne naznaczenia, tylko nadawały dramatyzmu. Stała i przyglądała się księżycowi, po czym odchyliła łeb i zawyła.

Towarzysząca jej para wilkołaków, pozostałość po jej watasze, zareagowała momentalnie, ale po chwili przyłączyły się do nich kolejne głosy. Harry zamknął oczy i słuchał. Nie nazwałby tego pieśnią żałobną, ani tryumfalną. Nie brzmiała na to wystarczająco ludzko. To była pieśń łowów, ale bardziej zajadła, wolniejsza i agresywna od czegokolwiek, co mógłby wydać z siebie stworzony przez ludzi róg. _Pewnie właśnie tak watahy brzmiały, kiedy wilkory jeszcze biegały po świecie,_ pomyślał z rozmarzeniem Harry, myśląc o obszarpanych bestiach, starszych od dowolnych wilkołaków i polujących na zdobycze, o których im się nawet nie śniło.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy wycie ustało i zobaczył, że Pustułka prowadzi innych do przebiegnięcia się po obrzeżach doliny, zaczynając od lasu przy wejściu i zmierzając w kierunku wzgórz i domów. Harry'emu ciężko było się im przyglądać, bo jedynym dostępnym światłem był księżyc w pełni, ale to nie miało znaczenia. I tak miał wrażenie, że ten blask wystarcza do rozpoznania ich między sobą. Widział srebrne smugi na prowadzącej wszystkich Pustułce, jak i podążające za nią, smukłe, płowe, białe, pręgowane i czarne sylwetki. Czasem pojawiał się przebłysk czyichś obnażonych kłów, albo pary bursztynowych oczu, w które akurat padły promienie księżyca. Niebawem Harry stał u boku powiększającego się kręgu i choćby nie wiem jak szybko się obracał, nie był w stanie za nimi nadążyć.

Nie widział nikogo o futrze równie jasnym co Lokiego i za to był wdzięczny. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co Loki prawdopodobnie wyprawiał w tej chwili we Francji, ale bez powodzenia.

Wilkołaki zatoczyły dwa kręgi wokół doliny, po czym powoli zaczęły zwalniać, dysząc ciężko i przewracając się nawzajem, kłapiąc zębami i generalnie się bawiąc. Harry nie był w stanie określić, czy poszczególne wilkołaki trzymały się w zabawach własnych stad, czy też mieszały się ze sobą, bo ciężko było rozróżnić ich członków między sobą w wilczej formie. Zauważył jednak, kiedy Remus skoczył żartobliwie na Kamelię, a ta ugryzła go mocno w nos, po czym odsunęła się na bok i stanęła sama. Wciąż nie doszła w pełni do siebie po utracie magii.

Nagle rozległa się pieśń żałobna.

Harry obrócił się, czując jak włosy stają mu dęba na karku. Jasnopłowa suka stała w odosobnieniu z odchylonym łbem, a jej głos wznosił się i opadał w zrozpaczonym wyciu. Harry może i nie przejąłby się tym aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie wiedział, kto to musiał być. _Hawthorn._

Ostrożnie ruszył w jej kierunku, mimo że cała skóra go świerzbiła od potu i szoku. Żaden wilkołak nie spróbował podążyć za nim. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że Hawthorn nie należała do żadnej watahy.

Zatrzymał się niedaleko i wyszeptał jej imię. Urwała wycie i spojrzała na niego z żałobą wyzierającą z jej bursztynowych oczu.

Jeszcze parę razy wyszeptał jej imię, ale nie była w stanie mu odpowiedzieć i nie podeszła bliżej, żeby podsunąć mu pysk do pogłaskania, albo otrzymać jakąś inną formę pocieszenia. Zamiast tego odsunęła się i położyła, zwijając tak ciasno, że ogon przykrywał jej nos. Harry usłyszał, jak pozostałe wilkołaki wracają do swoich zabaw. Usiadł obok niej i zaczął cicho mówić.

– Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że jeszcze damy radę udoskonalić lek na likantropię – powiedział. – Być może badania nad genezą klątwy nam w tym pomogą. Thomas mówił, że prawdopodobnie zapoczątkowano ją w Ameryce, jakby nie było gdzie, przez co zacząłem się zastanawiać...

Zamilkł na moment, kiedy dogoniły go wcześniejsze myśli o wilkorach. One chyba zamieszkiwały Amerykę, prawda? Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle przypominały wilkołaki, ale możliwe, że istniało jakieś powiązanie między nimi, czy też miały jakiś związek z faktem, że wilkołaki tak bardzo różniły się wyglądem od zwykłych wilków.

Wstał, chcąc zapytać Thomasa o zdanie i wgląd w tę sprawę, ale właśnie wtedy Hawthorn zawyła potężnie i poderwała się, po czym przemknęła obok niego. Harry obrócił się szybko. Na powitanie wybiegła jej wilkołaczyca o charakterystycznie złotym futrze – Delila Gloryflower, wiedźma wojenna i kolejna ofiara Fenrira Greybacka. Podobno jej sierść nie powinna była aż tak bardzo przypominać jej blond włosów, ale najwyraźniej ktoś zapomniał wspomnieć o tym jej magii.

Zaraz za nią szła jej ciotka, Laura Gloryflower. Harry uznał, że musiała aportować ze sobą Delilę. Dolina je wpuściła, bo przybyły bez wrogich zamiarów.

Ruszył, żeby ją powitać, zastanawiając się, co się mogło stać. Delila i Hawthorn szturchały się nosami, wydając z głębi gardeł jękliwe dźwięki, które mu się nie podobały, ale możliwe że tak po prostu wataha witała się ze sobą po długiej rozłące.

Twarz Laury podpowiedziała mu jednak, że tu nie o to chodziło.

– Gloriana Griffinsnest dowiedziała się o wilkołactwie Claudii – powiedziała cicho. Harry kiwnął głową; Claudia była trzecią członkinią maleńkiej watahy Delili i Hawthorn. Zastanawiał się, czy Gloriana uwięziła gdzieś Claudię i do czego będą musieli się posunąć, żeby ją odzyskać.

– Zabiła ją – powiedziała Laura.

Harry zamarł.

– Co proszę? – wyszeptał po chwili.

– Słyszałeś mnie – powiedziała Laura, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał od niej takiej zajadłości. Jej twarz porastała lekka mgiełka tworzącego się futra, a z ust zaczęły wystawać kły. Oczywiście, w końcu była _puellaris_ , zdolną do przemiany w lwicę w ramach chronienia swoich dzieci, a Delila była jej siostrzenicą. – Gloriana zabiła Claudię. Nie żyje. – Zamilkła, jakby nie chciała już niczego więcej mówić, ale ostatecznie zmusiła się do tego. – W dodatku wierzy, że nie czekają ją za to żadne konsekwencje ze strony ministerstwa – słyszałam ostatnio, jak o tym wspominała – ponieważ wiele czystokrwistych czarownic i czarodziejów wciąż nie wierzy, że życia wilkołaków są warte równie wiele, co zwykłych czarownic i czarodziejów.

Harry czuł się, jakby świat wirował wokół niego, ale sam był osobliwie spokojny.

Spojrzał Laurze w oczy. Zobaczył jak kobieta robi krok do tyłu na widok jego twarzy,

– W takim razie proponuję, żeby ministerstwo wzięło się za siebie i udowodniło, że się pomyliła – powiedział Harry.


	50. Rozdział trzydziesty ósmy: Na skraju rewolucji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czasami nie istnieją dobre decyzje do podjęcia. Czasami należy po prostu podjąć takie, z którymi potem można żyć.

– Ale niczego nie możemy na to poradzić – powiedział Draco spokojnym, rozsądnym głosem. – Chyba to rozumiesz, prawda, Harry? Odrzuciłeś ostatnią propozycję Scrimgeoura, więc to, co zrobiła pani Griffinsnest technicznie nie było nielegalne.

– Ale nie było też legalne – powiedział Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od pisanego właśnie listu. – Przecież ministerstwo zakazało polowań na wilkołaki. Dlatego w tej chwili można się wykłócać, czy zabijanie wilkołaków jest legalne czy _nie_.

– To strasznie dziwne – powiedział Draco.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Zgadzam się. Ale to nie znaczy, że powinienem po prostu oznajmić wszystkim, że to dziwne, po czym zaczekać z nadzieją, że ministerstwo ukaże jakoś Glorianę. Chcę się upewnić, że Scrimgeour zdaje sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę i wie, że oczekuję od niego podjęcia poważnych kroków.

– A co, jeśli nie będzie w stanie? – zapytał Draco. – Co jeśli ma związane ręce? Tak wiele już ci zaoferował, Harry. Założę się, że Wizengamot już powoli szlag trafia na myśl o dalszym użeraniu się z waszą dwójką.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Draco spojrzał na niego i pobladł. Harry podejrzewał, że magia zmieniła mu jakoś wygląd twarzy czy oczu; tłumaczyłoby to też reakcję Laury. Nie ugiął się jednak pod wzrokiem Dracona.

– Wiem, co będę musiał zrobić, jeśli Scrimgeour nie zareaguje jak należy. Już puściłem w ruch odpowiednie plany zapasowe. Ale jeśli Scrimgeour po prostu aresztuję Glorianę, to nie ma sensu rozwalać delikatnej pracy ministerstwa. Właśnie do niego piszę. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku listu. – A jeśli niczego nie zrobi, to to już nie będzie zwykła rewolta, a rewolucja.

– Przez jednego wilkołaka? – zapytał Draco.

– Tak. – Laura powiedziała mu, jak to wyglądało. Zwykle spędzała noce pełni z Delilą. W pewnej chwili Delila zaczęła wyć i dreptać w miejscu, po czym złapała ją za ramię i zaczęła wyciągać za drzwi, więc Laura aportowała się do domu Griffinsnestów, przekonana że jej siostrzenica zareagowałaby tak wyłącznie, gdyby coś stało się jej watasze. Pojawiła się w chwili, w której Gloriana zaczęła wyciągać srebrne sztylety z Claudii. Wedle jej opisu to nie było morderstwo, a rzeź.

Claudia okazała się być kolejną osobą, której Harry nie zdołał ochronić. Powinien był naciskać o jej przybycie do Leśnej Twierdzy, mimo że miała wszelkie powody do pozostania w domu, żeby jej szalona, nienawidząca wilkołaków rodzina nie odkryła jej likantropii. W dodatku była jego sojuszniczką, nie łowcą wilkołaków, który poprosił go o pomoc, kiedy już nie miał gdzie dalej uciekać.

Polegała na nim, ufała mu – nie jako swojemu alfie, ale jako obrońcy. Rok temu pomogła mu podczas ataku na Leśną Twierdzę. Przybyła do Hawthorn, kiedy Hawthorn potrzebowała pocieszenia po bitwie na letnie przesilenie. Harry wysyłał jej wywar tojadowy.

A teraz nie żyła, przez co jego furia zawodziła mu w głowie niczym zagonione w róg pułapki stworzenie, prawdopodobnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki Claudia wyła, kiedy rozcinano ją na kawałki. A może jednak udało jej się umrzeć z godnością? Laura mówiła mu, że nawet po ataku Fenrira Greybacka, kiedy straciła prawe ucho, a połowa jej twarzy była pokryta bliznami, Claudia bardzo ucichła i zwykle nie narzekała na swój los.

Wiedział, że Gloriana pomogła mu, podając informacje o akceptowanych wilkołakach, ale w ogóle się teraz tym nie przejmował. Zwróciła się przeciw własnej krewnej. W dodatku dopuściła się do tego, kiedy wiedziała, że Claudia nie będzie chciała z nią walczyć; znajdowała się pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego, więc nie była agresywną bestią, a gdyby choćby raniła Glorianę, to skazałaby ją na taki sam los. To, co Gloriana zrobiła, było tak dalekie od sprawiedliwości, że na samą myśl o niej, wiatr furii wył w głowie Harry'ego jeszcze głośniej.

Przyczepił list do nóżki Hedwigi. Śnieżna sowa była w pełni rozbudzona, oczywiście, ponieważ była noc, a jak tylko wszedł do sypialni, podleciała i usiadła mu na ramieniu, jakby wiedziała, że tu chodzi o coś ważnego. Harry spojrzał w jej złote oczy. Zastanawiał się, czy oczy Claudii lśniły równie mocno tuż przed śmiercią, czy próbowała patrzeć z desperacją na Glorianę, mając nadzieję na jakieś zrozumienie.

– Minister Scrimgeour, maleńka – wyszeptał.

Hedwiga wzniosła się niczym biały cień, po czym śmignęła przez okno. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i oparł na moment czoło o blat biurka. Dłoń Dracona musnęła mu ostrożnie ramię, jakby sprawdzając czy w ogóle chciał być w tej chwili dotykany, po czym wycofała się.

– A co zrobisz, jeśli to nie zadziała? – zapytał miękko Draco.

– Przejdę do planów zapasowych – powiedział Harry, wyciągając kolejny pergamin. Czuł, jak umysł mu się krystalizuje, pamięć wyciąga na wierzch artykuły „Proroka Codziennego”, które przeczytał w przeciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni, jak i paru jeszcze wcześniejszych, z sierpnia i września. Przed oczami rozwinęła mu się lista imion. Nie zaczynała się od czystokrwistych, świetlistych czarodziejów, ale miał już takich pośród sojuszników.

Takich jak Gloriana Griffinsnest. A Laura powiedziała, że wielu czystokrwistych czarownic i czarodziejów wciąż wierzyło, że ministerstwo nie ceniło życia wilkołaków równie mocno co ich własnych. To oznaczało, że mogli słyszeć jak Gloriana się przechwalała o swoich morderstwach, albo wyrażała przy nich przekonanie, że zabiłaby każdego wilkołaka w swoim pobliżu, bez względu na to, czy byłby to członek rodziny, czy nie. Mogliby być w posiadaniu dowodów, które skazałyby ją w oczach ministerstwa. Mogliby ją rzucić Wizengamotowi na pożarcie.

Gdyby tylko mieli ku temu jakiś powód.

Harry miał zamiar im go zaoferować. Świetliści czystokrwiści popadli w niełaskę w chwili, w której wyszły na jaw zbrodnie ich przywódcy, a fakt, że w wewnętrznym kręgu zwolenników Harry'ego znajdowało się zaledwie kilku ich przedstawicieli, nikogo nie przekonywał, że znaleźliby przy Harrym równą siłę przebicia. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego jak wiele wpływów stracili w ministerstwie, choćby dlatego że Lucjusz i pozostali mroczni czarodzieje przejęli ich terytoria pod tym względem.

Ale teraz zerwanie kontaktów z Lucjuszem naprawdę mu się przyda.

Być może ta sytuacja zaczęła się przez strach przed wilkołakami, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, żeby wszystko po prostu przeszło w inny rodzaj strachu. Nie zastraszy ludzi, żeby przekonać ich do zaakceptowania równych praw dla wilkołaków. Widział już, jak rozdygotana była _każda_ podstawa, która zaczynała się w terrorze i jak łatwo mogła się zwrócić przeciw tym, którzy ją rozognili. Wolał oprzeć się na znacznie bezpieczniejszych filarach własnych interesów i ambicji.

Zarzuci świetlistym czystokrwistym linę, obieca im zwiększenie ich politycznych wpływów, a z pewnością okażą się bardziej skłonni do wspierania takich spraw jak prawa dla wilkołaków, czy Rada Goblinów. Przynajmniej tyle w temacie bardziej rozległych celów.

Istniały też pomniejsze, osobiste podarki, którymi mogli się powymieniać. Prezent, którego Harry od nich wymagał, była Gloriana Griffinsnest i wystarczająco dowodów, by można ją było sprawiedliwie skazać.

Prezent, którego chcieli świetliści czystokrwiści, był jakąś formą kontroli nad nim.

Był w stanie im to zaoferować.

Zaczął list od: _Droga Auroro Whitestag,_

* * *

Rufus odłożył powoli list Harry'ego, czując jak robi mu się niedobrze. Hedwiga przyleciała wprost do jego gabinetu, żeby mu go dostarczyć. Pozostał tej nocy w ministerstwie, przysypiając nad zaległą robotą papierkową, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że ta śnieżna sowa znalazłaby nawet jego dom, gdyby musiała.

Morderstwo. Morderstwo, które może oznaczać punkt przełomowy dla ministerstwa, które może pokazać ich przeciwnikom, że jednak mają rację, albo ich zwolennikom, że warto ich było wspierać. Rufus wiedział jednak, co Wizengamot, a już zwłaszcza starszyzna, która wciąż wierzgała pod jego kontrolą, zrobi na te wieści. Może i przejął kontrolę nad magią w ministerstwie, ale nie miał żadnej kontroli nad ich umysłami czy wolną wolą. I teraz był przekonany, że uciekną w popłochu do pierwszej osoby, która zadeklaruje, że Gloriana Griffinsnest wcale nie zrobiła niczego złego, bo to by oznaczało, że będą mogli wrócić do ustanawiania nieuzasadnionych praw, które ponownie ograniczą wilkołaki.

Rufusowi wydawało się, że wzbił się na skrzydłach mocy i leciał na bezpiecznej wysokości nad morzem chaosu. Powinien był przewidzieć, że prędzej czy później go dosięgnie i ściągnie z powrotem w dół.

Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie ustąpić Harry'emu. Prawo ograniczało go pod tym względem. Polowania na wilkołaki stały się nielegalne, ale nie narzucono jeszcze żadnych zakazów zabijania wilkołaków, co oznaczało, że nie można było kogoś takiego osądzać. A pani Griffinsnest z pewnością powoła się na to w czasie rozprawy. W dodatku będzie mogła zasugerować wszystkim, że nie mogła wiedzieć, że martwa wilkołaczyca jej nie zaatakuje; przecież od miesięcy mieszkały pod jednym dachem i nigdy nie wyjawiła swojej prawdziwej natury, więc mogła uknuć jakiś przebiegły plan. Czemu nie przyznała się do swojej likantropii? Przecież była świetlista, powinna być przede wszystkim szczera.

I jak Harry na to zareaguje? W liście wspomniał tylko o planach zapasowych. Rufus nie miał pojęcia, co by to mogło być. Otwarta wojna? Wsparcie się o swoich mrocznych sojuszników, póki ci nie zniszczą ministerstwa i wszyscy wreszcie będą robili wszystko tak, jak Harry sobie tego życzy? Odmowa zawieszenia broni, póki nie zostanie ustalona data rozprawy?

Rufus po prostu nie wiedział.

– Proszę pana?

Rufus poderwał wzrok. Percy został z nim w gabinecie i rozbudził się na widok Hedwigi. Teraz jednak stał przy kominku i patrzył w płomienie.

– Ktoś stara się ustanowić połączenie fiuu – powiedział. – Mam ich przepuścić?

Rufus wyprostował się. Nie sądził, żeby to mógł być Harry, ponieważ Harry nie wysłałby listu, gdyby miał zamiar fiuknąć, ale był w stanie stawić galeony przeciw knutom, że było to w jakiś sposób ze sobą powiązane.

– Proszę – powiedział, kiwając głową, więc Percy stuknął kominek różdżką i zszedł z drogi. Rufus miał nadzieję, że wygląda przyzwoicie. Zasypianie za biurkiem było, na przykład, rewelacyjnym sposobem na uświnienie się plamą atramentu na policzku.

Wśród płomieni pojawiła się twarz, której kompletnie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.

– Pani Whitestag – powiedział, starając się utrzymać swój ton po prostu na chłodnym poziomie i nie dając po sobie pokazać ogromu irytacji, jaką poczuł na jej widok. O tej porze naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o cholernej komisji nadzorczej, jak ją określiła w czasie ich ostatniej rozmowy po jego przemowie. – Czy mogę coś dla pani zrobić?

– Ministrze – powiedziała po prostu Whitestag i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Podniosła kartkę pergaminu. Rufus przymrużył oczy, ale przez zielone płomienie nie był w stanie rozczytać, co było na nim napisane. – Chciałam tylko poinformować pana, że słyszeliśmy o pańskich najnowszych kłopotach i że nie musi się pan niczym przejmować. Jesteśmy w stanie zaoferować wystarczająco wiele dowodów na skazanie Gloriany Griffinsnest za morderstwo z premedytacją.

Rufusowi dosłownie dech zaparło. Percy musiał go porządnie klepnąć w plecy. Wyrzucił z siebie powietrze ze świstem, żałując że odbywa się to na oczach Whitestag, po czym nachylił w jej kierunku, przyglądając się uważnie.

– A czemu byłaby pani skłonna zrobić coś takiego? – Umysł mu szarżował. Wiedział, że Whitestag była niezadeklarowana, nie miała żadnych zobowiązań wobec Światła czy Mroku, mimo że pracowała głównie pośród świetlistych czystokrwistych, którzy obecnie najbardziej chcieli, żeby ktoś sprawował uważną pieczę nad Harrym. Ale niektórzy świetliści czystokrwiści wspierali prawa anty–wilkołacze, choćby dlatego że powołująca je strona ministerstwa była świetlista i ponieważ zdawali się wierzyć, że przynajmniej w ten sposób zyskają jakąś władzę nad Mrokiem i jego stworzeniami. Nie mieli żadnych powodów do takiego nagłego odwrócenia się od pani Griffinsnest, kobiety która po prostu mówiła na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli i której po prostu zazdrościli odwagi.

– Ponieważ – powiedziała Whitestag, ponownie potrząsając trzymanym pergaminem. – Harry _vates_ wreszcie przejrzał na oczy. Przyznał, że choć jego organizacja nazywa się Przymierzem _Słońca_ i Cienia, to ostatnimi czasy było w nim naprawdę niewiele Światła. Zaprasza do siebie więcej świetlistych czarodziejów. Powiedział, że pojmuje już, czemu jego działania mogły wydawać się z zewnątrz dzikie i niekontrolowane, mroczne wręcz, zwłaszcza że tak wielu rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych pochodzi z czystokrwistych i świetlistych rodzin. Wspomniał też, że zerwał kontakty z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. – Przerwała na moment, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

Rufus przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie o bladej twarzy Lucjusza w dziesiątej sali sądowej. Rufus był przekonany, że gdyby o tym usłyszał, to pobladłby jeszcze bardziej. Lucjusz wyrzekł się syna i oficjalnie nie wspierał rokoszu Harry'ego, chyba że wzniesienie Rufusa do poziomu dyktatora ministerstwa można było uznać za takowe, ale Rufus był przekonany, że prędzej czy później Lucjusz miał zamiar odzyskać swoje miejsce u boku Harry'ego. Teraz już raczej do tego nie dojdzie, skoro Harry postanowił rozgłosić zerwanie kontaktów z Lucjuszem.

– To prawda – musiał jednak powiedzieć. – Lucjusz Malfoy wydziedziczył swojego syna, Dracona, który jest narzeczonym Harry'ego. – Więcej nie mógł powiedzieć, ponieważ złożona w dziesiątej sali sądowej przysięga wieczysta nie pozwoliłaby mu na zdradzenie Lucjusza, ale wyglądało na to, że Whitestag nie potrzebowała niczego więcej. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

– A Harry zaakceptował komisję nadzorcza – ciągnęła dalej, a w jej głosie wezbrał tryumf.

– Nie może – powiedział Rufus bez namysłu. – Przecież jest _vatesem._ Jakżeby mógł zaakceptować tak wielkie ograniczenia?

– Och, nie mamy zamiaru go ograniczać – odpowiedziała momentalnie Whitestag. – Przyznaję, takie były moje intencje w chwili, w której zaczęłam przekonywać innych do tego pomysłu, ale wtedy jeszcze nie przyjrzałam się wystarczająco dobrze jego sytuacji. Od tamtego czasu przebadałam czym jest _vates_ , ministrze i wiem już, że mój oryginalny zamysł nigdy by nie wypalił. Harry musi mieć swobodę i możliwość konsultowania się z własnym sumieniem, jak i działania według jego wyznaczników. Chcemy po prostu być czuwającym przy nim zestawem głosów przemawiających po stronie Światła, w ten sam sposób w jaki jego obecni sojusznicy przemawiają już po stronie Mroku. Nosi w sobie wiele cieni. Chcemy być jego słońcem. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Mamy zamiar złożyć przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Wiem, że kilku ludzi się na to nie zgodzi, ale większość, która wspierała ideę komisji nadzorczej, z pewnością to zrobi.

_Bo cię słuchają,_ pomyślał Rufus. Whitestag była ich przywódczynią, to ona zrobiła z nich zjednoczony front i teraz była w stanie rozporządzać nimi zaledwie podniesieniem brwi, czy palca. Pod pewnymi względami przypominało to Rufusowi wilkołacze stado. Whitestag dowodziła nimi nie dlatego, że była najpotężniejsza, jak to było w przypadku Dumbledore'a i jego Zakonu Feniksa, ale ponieważ była z nich wszystkich najsprytniejsza i miała charyzmę, której inni nie byli w stanie się równać. Tak, jak Philip Willoughby był dla wszystkich obrazem zdruzgotanego rodzica, tak ona była przedstawicielką rozsądku. Jej wywiady w „Proroku Codziennym” zawsze brzmiały na racjonalne, kreowały obraz kobiety zdolnej do przystosowania się do zmian i przyjęcia do wiadomości nowych informacji.

Rufus nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że taka była _naprawdę_ , że Whitestag z radością pójdzie na kompromis i zaakceptuje coś mniejszego od swojej początkowej wizji, byle tylko położyć łapę na czymkolwiek.

_Nie jest fanatyczką, jest politykiem i niedocenianie jej było błędem z mojej strony._

– I wierzy pani, że Harry zgodził się na to z własnej woli? – zapytał ciężkim tonem.

Whitestag zaśmiała się.

– Chciałabym poznać kogokolwiek, komu mogłoby ujść płazem podszywanie się pod naszego _vatesa_ , albo składanie ofert w jego imieniu! Tak, ministrze, naprawdę w to wierzę. Chce, żeby Gloriana Griffinsnest doczekała się sprawiedliwości. I czemu miałby tego nie chcieć? Przecież zamordowała jego sojuszniczkę.

– Obecnie prawa dotyczące wilkołaków są w stanie zawieszenia, więc nie wiem, czy będziemy w stanie cokolwiek dla niego zrobić – ostrzegł ją Rufus.

Whitestag uśmiechnęła się.

– Ministrze, niech pan przez chwilę pomyśli o tym, czemu zadeklarowani są ci, którzy najgłośniej zaprotestują w czasie tego rodzaju rozprawy... a przynajmniej _zaprotestowaliby_ jeszcze tego ranka.

Rufus zastanowił się. Erasmus, Juniper, Gregorian, Kildain...

Wszyscy świetliści.

Whitestag przymknęła lewe oko w powolnym puszczeniu oczka, kiedy zobaczyła, że załapał.

– Tu nie chodzi po prostu o układ, dzięki któremu wilkołaki zyskają równe prawa, albo my otrzymamy swoją komisję nadzorczą, ministrze – powiedziała cicho. – Dzięki temu układowi będziemy w stanie przywrócić Światło do pełni sił, zapewnić mu moc równą Mrokowi. Zjednoczy to główne prądy, przewodzące ministerstwu – rozsądnych świetlistych czystokrwistych, rozsądnych mrocznych czystokrwistych i Harry'ego _vatesa._ A fanatyków pozostawi daleko w tyle. Juniper, na przykład, może zagłosować przeciw, ponieważ nienawidzi wilkołaków. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Wszystkie najważniejsze elementy wreszcie znajdą się w jednym punkcie, dzięki czemu uratujemy sprawiedliwość, zyskamy równię praw dla wilkołaków i odnowimy reputację Światła, tak bardzo skalanej, zszarganej i poniżonej czynami Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zapewnimy panu wygranie kolejnych wyborów, ministrze.

– Jest pani niezadeklarowana – powiedział Rufus. – Nie rozumiem, czemu panią to tak cieszy, pani Whitestag.

– Przecież mogę cieszyć się szczęściem moich sojuszników, prawda? – Ogromne, ciemne oczy Whitestag wyglądały na kompletnie niewinne, kiedy spojrzały na niego. – W dodatku dostanę to, czego chcę – dokończyła miękkim tonem. – Dlatego też, ministrze, proszę wezwać Wizengamot. Niech pan im powie o tym oburzającym wydarzeniu. Niech pan im powie o kompromisie, do jakiego udało nam się dojść. Niech pan ich zachęci do wprowadzenia nowych praw już _teraz._ Harry powiedział, że zgodzi się na ostatni zestaw praw, który od pana otrzymał, ponieważ ufa że ministerstwo zrobi co należy i ukarze morderstwo popełnione _po tym_ , jak mordowanie wilkołaków zostało ogłoszone nielegalnym.

– Ale nie zos... – zaczął Rufus i urwał.

– No właśnie – powiedziała Whitestag. – Spotkanie Wizengamotu odbyło się w środku nocy. To jest nagła sprawa, proszę pana, _tak bardzo_ nagła. Kto potem byłby w stanie ustalić, o której konkretnie godzinie zostały uchwalone te prawa, przed czy po popełnieniu morderstwa? Prawda jest taka, że Wizengamot i tak już zgodził się na ten zestaw praw, o którym mówił Harry; „Prorok Codzienny” to odnotował, w końcu wysłał pan im kopię dokumentów. Stały się nieaktywne wyłącznie przez odmowę Harry'ego. A on właśnie zmienił zdanie.

Rufus odetchnął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przecież mógłby odmówić. Mógłby powiedzieć, że niemoralnym byłoby osądzanie Gloriany Griffinsnest za zrobienie czegoś, co de facto nie było nielegalne w chwili popełnienia. Mógłby odmówić wezwania Wizengamotu.

Ale zamordowanie wilkołaka nie było też legalne i nie było od czasu edyktu odrzucającego ideę sezonu polowań, a to miało miejsce ponad dwa tygodnie temu. No i to nie tak, że morderstwo było kiedykolwiek moralne. Czy nie wszedł już w wystarczająco mętne wody, powołując się na rytuał Cincinnatusa i splatając wszystkie kłamstwa, które go chroniły? Gdyby zależało mu czystym sumieniu, to popracowałby na przekonaniu do siebie szesnastu członków Wizengamotu, zamiast łapać szesnastkę osób i zmuszać ich do złożenia przysiąg, kryjących kłamstwa, tajemnice i groźby _zobliviatowania._

Jakże by mógł stwierdzić, że _coś takiego_ , po prostu jeszcze jedno kłamstwo, było w jakikolwiek sposób gorsze?

Rufus pochylił głowę.

– I jest pani pewna – zapytał po raz kolejny – że Harry podjął tę decyzję z własnej woli?

– Pan pozwoli, że przeczytam ostatni akapit z jego listu. – Whitestag podniosła pergamin. – _Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że pojawią się tacy, którzy zaczną kwestionować w tym momencie moje intencje, albo spróbują się wykłócać, że działam z zemsty i bezpodstawnej furii. Do nich właśnie chcę powiedzieć to: Jestem_ vatesem. _Jeszcze przed wkroczeniem na tę ścieżkę wiedziałem, że między różami znajdą się kolce i jak wiele kosztowałoby mnie wkroczenie na czyjąś wolną wolę. Już wcześniej kroczyłem po wolnej woli innych, ponieważ mój atak na Tullianum raczej nie leżał w woli ministerstwa, a i same wilkołaki wolałyby mieć jakikolwiek inny wybór, niż między przybyciem do Leśnej Twierdzy, albo śmiercią. Buntownik jednak nie może działać zgodnie z wolą większości. Staram się to teraz naprawić. Nie poddam wszystkiego, o co tak ciężko walczyłem, ale jestem w stanie wyciągnąć rękę i uszanować wolną wolę ludzi, których uważałem za wrogów, o ile sami zgodzą się nie być już moimi wrogami. Jestem też w stanie przyjmować przysięgi. A jeśli na coś przysięgam, to robię to wyłącznie z własnej woli. Jeśli zakładam sobie obrożę, to decyduję się na założenie jej z własnej woli._

Rufus pamiętał sytuacje, w których Harry już tak robił, włącznie z jego przysięgą do chronienia wilkołaków, czy zaoferowaniem Rufusowi wspólnej pracy nad problemem niewymownych. Nie ogłosiłby rokoszu po prostu przez pierwsze lepsze kłopoty. W dodatku odciągał rewolucję tak długo, jak tylko był w stanie. A teraz oferował załatwienie rewolucji w tak legalny sposób, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Rufus prawdopodobnie mógłby kwestionować intencje Harry'ego, ale prawda była taka, że jeśli Harry faktycznie chciał komisji nadzorczej, to Rufus nie miał pod tym względem niczego do gadania.

_Możesz mieć nieco czystsze sumienie – a nawet wtedy wypuściłbyś na wolność morderczynię, przez co Harry zrobiłby Merlin jeden wie co, ale mogłoby skończyć się jeszcze większą ilością trupów – albo możesz przyjąć na siebie kolejne kłamstwo i uczynić je prawdą._

– Wezwę Wizengamot – powiedział.

Whitestag uśmiechnęła się do niego i ukłoniła lekko.

– Wygląda na to, że to noc przeglądania na oczy – powiedziała. – Do zobaczenia, ministrze.

Płomienie zamigotały i zgasły. Rufus wstał i ruszył do drzwi swojego gabinetu, słysząc za sobą lekkie kroki Percy'ego.

– Proszę pana?

Rufus obrócił się i spojrzał na Percy'ego, niemal mając nadzieję na otrzymanie od niego choć odrobiny potępienia. Akurat Percy miałby do tego prawo. Wziął udział w rytuale Cincinnatusa i jeśli uważał, że Rufus posuwa się za daleko i może to ich wszystkich zbyt wiele kosztować, to Rufus powinien to od niego usłyszeć.

Ale zamiast tego twarz Percy'ego lśniła z podziwu.

– Proszę pana – powiedział, po czym urwał i powiedział: – _Proszę pana._ Pan podtrzymuje ducha, nie literę prawa. Naprawdę uważam, że tak jest lepiej.

Rufus kiwnął nerwowo głową, po czym otworzył drzwi. Przysypiający za progiem aurorzy, Rags i Hope, momentalnie stanęli na baczność i obejrzeli się na niego.

– Idziemy do dziesiątej sali rozpraw – powiedział Rufus i ruszył tak szybko przed siebie, że musieli podbiec, żeby za nim nadążyć. Czuł wbijające mu się w plecy spojrzenie Percy'ego, ale wiedział, że nie jest nim osądzany. Będzie zmuszony sam się osądzić.

_Tu nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi, co? Czułbym równie wiele niechęci, gdybym odrzucił prośbę Whitestag i upierał się, że Griffinsnest nie powinna zostać osądzona._

_Podejrzewam, że przynajmniej to jedno mamy z Harrym wspólnego: robimy co w naszej mocy, żeby załatwić wszystko jak należy, ale zawsze nieco złego się wplącze w to wszystko. Harry pewnie nauczył się tego po zabiciu tamtych dzieci. Nie nam podejmować decyzje i ogłaszać je jako „absolutnie słuszne”._

* * *

Harry miał wrażenie, że przeżywał naprawdę paskudny przypadek poczytalności. Złość, która kroczyła mu w kółko pod czaszką, opuściła go jak tylko napisał list do Aurory Whitestag, albo po prostu zanurkowała głębiej pod powierzchnią jego umysłu, żeby się podąsać i zaczekać na właściwy moment. Był w stanie przewidzieć wszystko, co się zaraz wydarzy, zupełnie jakby ptak pokazywał mu obrazy.

No i faktycznie dochodziło do tych sytuacji. A przynajmniej do dwóch, które dotyczyły Dracona i Snape'a.

Draco przeczytał mu przez ramię list do Whitestag. Harry i tak nie byłby w stanie ukryć się z czymkolwiek przed Draconem i właściwie nawet nie chciał tego próbować. Draco nie komentował niczego, kiedy Harry przywiązywał list do płomykówki, ale zaraz potem puściły mu nerwy.

– Chcesz _zaakceptować_ tę całą komisję nadzorczą, Harry? _Ocipiałeś?_

– Nie – powiedział Harry. Oparł się o ścianę ich sypialni i przyglądał Draconowi. Obudził go, kiedy wszedł nagle i zaczął pisać listy, ale nie sądził, żeby to miało jakieś większe znaczenie. Żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie w tej chwili spać. Oczy Dracona były szeroko otwarte z gniewu, a twarz blada. Harry czuł, jak jego _własna_ złość zawraca i zaczyna się wić w głębinach umysłu. Rzeczywiście tylko zanurkowała, a teraz miała kły i pazury i chciała wyrwać się na wolność. Harry zatrzasnął nad nią klapę i nie spuszczał Dracona z oczu. – Do tego właśnie musi między innymi dojść. Gdyby świetliści czystokrwiści chcieli ode mnie czegokolwiek innego, to dałbym im to. Ale chcą właśnie tego. Na swój sposób naprawdę mam szczęście, że chcą tego tak bardzo, że są gotowi stawić się murem za pomysłem Aurory Whitestag.

– Przecież ona nie dowodzi nawet nikim ważnym – żachnął się Draco. – Po prostu grupą rodziców, którzy chcą sprawiedliwości za „zamordowanie” ich dzieci...

– Te dzieci _zostały_ zamordowane – powiedział Harry i usłyszał warknięcie w swoim głosie, więc ponownie zatrzasnął klapę. _Tup, tup, tup,_ jego gniew ponownie się oddalił. – Bez względu na to, czy uważasz, że winny tego jest Voldemort, czy ja, to i tak zostały zamordowane.

– Zabite _z litości_ – powiedział Draco.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Czy ty w ogóle nie czytasz gazet, Draco? Może to nie rzuca się jakoś szczególnie w oczy przy tej całej dyspucie o prawach wilkołaczych, ale Aurora Whitestag zawsze jest gdzieś wspomniana, a jej żądania zawsze rozpisywane są przynajmniej na jeden akapit. Wydaje mi się, że jest trochę jak twoja mama – ma zdolność przekonywania i polityczne koneksje, mimo że nie jest nawet oficjalnie zadeklarowana Światłu. Naprawdę wielu świetlistych czystokrwistych jej słucha. Jak im zaoferować możliwość odzyskania równowagi na politycznym boisku do quidditcha, razem z komisją nadzorczą, to powinni łyknąć haczyk. – _Tak mi się wydaje. Taką mam nadzieję._ Harry wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, do czego jego ścieżka _vatesa_ doprowadzi go w połączeniu z przysięgą o chronieniu wilkołaków, jeśli świetliści czystokrwiści tego nie zaakceptują.

– No to może nimi dowodzić – powiedział Draco. – Ale wciąż poświęcasz im częściowo swoją wolność.

– Tylko jej _część_ – powiedział Harry. – Muszą zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zrobię wszystkiego tak, jak będą tego sobie życzyli; ostatecznie ich wsparcie wobec praw wilkołaczych jest częścią tego układu, nie chodzi tylko o wydanie Gloriany Griffinsnest. Tworzę tu koalicję, Draco. To oznacza, że obie strony będą musiały pójść na kompromis.

– Jak do tej pory – powiedział chłodno Draco – nie widzę, żeby ktokolwiek poza tobą szedł na jakikolwiek kompromis.

– Wilkołaki już wystarczająco wiele musiały poddać w swoim życiu – powiedział Harry. – Podobnie jak gobliny, czy centaury. No i nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby mroczni czarodzieje, którzy do tej pory tak wiernie stali po mojej stronie, ucierpieli w jakikolwiek sposób, chyba że sami poczynią jakieś ruchy niezależne do przymierza, stawiając się tym samym świetlistym czarodziejom. Niewiele na to mogę poradzić, ponieważ _to_ wymagałoby ode mnie stłamszenia czyjejś wolnej woli, bez względu na objętą stronę.

– Czyli poświęcenia są w porządku, byleby pochodziły od ciebie? – zapytał jadowicie Draco.

– Sam się na nie decyduję. – Harry spojrzał na niego statecznie. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zdołalibyśmy dostać się tak daleko bez żadnych poświęceń? Nawet ty coś poświęciłeś. Dokonałeś jednego z potężniejszych poświęceń, Draco, nawet jeśli było ono prywatne i osobiste. Poddałeś dla mnie swoją relację z ojcem i jego aprobatę. Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że na tym się skończy?

– Przecież już i tak zbyt wiele poświęciłeś! – Draco podniósł głos. – Z własnej woli odrzuciłem aprobatę tego pajaca, Harry, podczas gdy ty...

– Decyduję się na to z własnej woli.

Draco ucichł, ale widać było, że gniew wciąż w nim wrze. Harry spojrzał mu łagodnie w oczy i wzruszył ramionami.

– Przykro mi – powiedział. – Takiej właśnie zażądali ceny. Taką cenę jestem gotów ponieść. Osobiście nie sądzę, żeby ośmielili się za bardzo naciskać, ponieważ muszą zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele istnieje sytuacji, w których w ogóle _zgodziłbym się_ na komisję nadzorczą. Spotkamy się po środku i opracujemy coś, co obie strony będą w stanie zaaprobować.

– Obie strony _czego?_

Harry podniósł wzrok. Snape wszedł do pokoju i przymrużonymi oczami przyglądał się to Harry'emu, to Draconowi. Harry domyślił się, że ktoś musiał mu powiedzieć o morderstwie Claudii. Zastanawiał się poniekąd, czy Snape wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał grupowe wycie wilkołaków, czy przekleństwa Laury, czy też może Laura sama po niego poszła. Harry był w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Pewnie wydawało jej się, że przydałby mu się teraz rodzic.

– Harry wysłał list do Whitestag, proszę pana – powiedział Draco, zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać. – I do innych świetlistych czarodziejów też. Zaoferował im koalicję, jeśli dadzą mu wystarczająco wiele dowodów na skazanie Gloriany Griffinsnest i pomogą mu w walce o prawa wilkołacze. W zamian obiecał zaakceptować tę ich nieszczęsną komisję nadzorczą.

Snape obejrzał się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Nie był równie wysoki co Snape i pewnie nigdy nie będzie, ale w tej chwili nie musiał być. Furia kroczyła żarliwie po swojej celi i warczała, warczała i warczała bez końca, a Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał być wystarczająco silny, żeby móc podejmować decyzje bez jej wpływów. Tak strasznie kusiło go, żeby po prostu udać się do Gloriany Griffinsnest i rozerwać ją na strzępy, ale był na tyle rozsądny, żeby oprzeć się tej pokusie. Ściągnęłaby go tylko ze ścieżki _vatesa._

– A obiecałeś mi, że będziesz dla mnie jak syn – wyszeptał Snape.

Harry zachwiał się. Naprawdę kompletnie nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Snape może to tak odebrać. Zastanowiło go, czy Draconowi też to nie przyszło do głowy i właśnie dlatego w ogóle wspomniał o komisji nadzorczej.

_Przestań,_ nakazał sobie surowo. _Nieco paranoi ci nie zaszkodzi, ale nie będziesz w stanie ze sobą żyć, jeśli zaczniesz tak podejrzliwie podchodzić do najbliższych sobie ludzi._

– Obiecałem to panu – powiedział. – I zapewniam, nigdy nie dopuściłbym do tego, żeby komisja nadzorcza przejęła nade mną władzę rodzicielską, albo rozdzieliła nas w jakikolwiek sposób. Prędzej przełamałbym wszelkie pertraktacje, niż dopuścił do czegoś takiego. Jest pan dla mnie zbyt ważny.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu w ogóle zgodziłeś się na coś takiego – powiedział Snape. Jego głos nieco nabrał na sile. Harry'emu ulżyło. Naprawdę ciężko przychodziło mu pogodzenie się z szeptem. Przypominało mu to sposobie, w jaki jego własny ojciec mógłby brzmieć, gdyby James był kiedykolwiek aż tak rozczarowany czymś, co zrobił Harry, zamiast po prostu czuć się pokrzywdzonym w imieniu własnym i Lily. – Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że będą naciskali, szukając miejsc, z których mogliby wyciągnąć z siebie jak najwięcej, wykorzystując przeciw tobie twoją tendencję do poświęceń.

– Nie sądzę, żeby do tego doszło, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. – Bo jeśli spróbują, to im się postawię, bo wiem, że to by pana skrzywdziło.

– Ale nie dlatego, że byłoby to krzywdzące dla ciebie.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nie można mieć wszystkiego, proszę pana. Kogo to krzywdzi bardziej, mnie czy pana? Czy usiłuje pan wywołać we mnie poczucie winy za nadmierną samolubność, czy też uważa pan, że powinienem być _bardziej_ samolubny?

– Uważam, że powinieneś przede wszystkim myśleć o sobie, a nie o tym, czego chcą świetliści czystokrwiści – powiedział Snape. – Bez względu na to, czy są twoimi sojusznikami, czy nie.

– Nie jestem w stanie być kompletnie samolubny, trening matki mi to uniemożliwił – powiedział beznamiętnie Harry, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – A jeśli dzięki temu właśnie treningowi teraz jestem gotów zaakceptować nieuniknione polityczne kompromisy, to tym razem jestem skłonny się pod nim ugiąć.

Snape przez chwilę po prostu patrzył mu w oczy. Harry odpowiedział tym samym, a kiedy legilimencja Snape'a musnęła go delikatnie, jakby chcąc pokazać, że może ją od siebie odrzucić i schować się za tarczami oklumencyjnymi, Harry ją wpuścił i pokazał Snape'owi zamkniętą w klatce furię, cały proces kombinowania, jaki przeprowadził, kiedy zastanawiał się nad najlepszym podejściem do ministerstwa, swoje najbardziej realistyczne przewidywania dotyczące posunięć świetlistych czystokrwistych, oraz na co miał zamiar pozwolić komisji nadzorczej, a na co nie.

– Z własnej woli daję im się spętać – powiedział cicho, zamykając po tym swoje tarcze. Tyle jeszcze był gotów pokazać Snape'owi. Ale niczego więcej. – I nikt nie ma prawa mi powiedzieć, że to niewłaściwe.

Snape po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Harry nie sądził, żeby to była ich ostatnia rozmowa na ten temat. Obrócił się do Dracona, który wciąż przyglądał się mu z zacienionymi oczami.

– Sam się na to zdecydowałem – upierał się Harry. – Naprawdę.

– To wciąż poświęcenie – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Kierując się tą logiką – wszystko nim jest.

Obrócił się niespokojnie od niego. Następnie zamarł, kiedy zobaczył lecącą w kierunku ich okna płomykówkę. Podszedł do parapetu i wyciągnął rękę, dzięki czemu sowa mogła wylądować mu na przedramieniu. Przyniosła kopertę, zapieczętowaną lakiem z odbitym wizerunkiem podrywającego się do skoku jelenia, a kiedy Harry ją przełamał i przeczytał znajdujący się w środku list, poczuł jak uśmiech pojawia mu się na twarzy.

– Co to? – zapytał wyczekująco Draco, zmierzając do niego.

Harry podniósł list.

– Zgodziła się – powiedział po prostu. – Jej sojusznicy też. I Scrimgeour też.

Poczuł jak coś na kształt spokoju wzbiera mu w duszy, kojąc nawet uwięzioną w klatce furię. _Nie, nie dostanę wszystkiego, czego chcę, ale i tak zyskam sprawiedliwość i wolność, których moi sojusznicy potrzebują i na jakie zasługują. To mi w zupełności wystarczy._

* * *

Rufus rozejrzał się po zebranych członkach Wizengamotu. Większość wciąż ziewała i miała przeszklone spojrzenia, ale zauważył wśród nich sporo bystrych par oczu: Gryzeldy Marchbanks, oczywiście. Większość ludzi, których kiedyś _zobliviatowali_ i potem zdołali przekonać do pozostania na ich stronie. Starszego Junipera, niech go jasny szlag, który marszczył brwi i stał z założonymi rękami. Amelii Bones, choć jej trzeźwe spojrzenie raczej kojarzyło się Rufusowi z królikiem, który stale musi być na baczności i wyglądać nadciągających drapieżników.

Zaczął od tego, od czego mu się wydawało, że powinien: poinformował wszystkich surowym tonem o morderstwie Claudii Griffinsnest, przeplatając to obietnicą zyskania większej politycznej potęgi dla Światła, wraz z perspektywą zakończenia rokoszu i rozwiązaniem sytuacji, która zabluźniła im okrutnie w oczach innych czarodziejskich społeczeństw na świecie. Twarz Junipera tylko ciemniała w miarę słuchania, ale pozostali wyprostowali się na swoich miejscach i nachylili w jego kierunku. Nawet na twarzy Amelii wreszcie pojawił się wyraz, który nie był zgrozą, która wyraźnie nie opuszczała jej od czasu pierwszego zebrania Wizengamotu po rytuale Cincinnatusa.

– Ze swojej strony Harry _vates_ zgodził się na przyjęcie komisji nadzorczej – powiedział Rufus. – Wiem, że po części ma się ona składać z rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych, ale nie wszyscy. Muszą się w niej również znajdować Starsi Wizengamotu. – Zerknął na Gryzeldę. – Madam Marchbanks, pani Whitestag wspomniała w pewnym momencie, że zgodziła się pani na wzięcie udziału w tym projekcie.

– Owszem. – Głos Gryzeldy był silny i pewny siebie, ale Rufus widział zwątpienie w jej oczach. Mogła się na to zgodzić, kiedy wydawało jej się, że byłoby to najlepsze rozwiązanie problemów między goblinami, obstającymi po stronie _vatesa_ , a resztą czarodziejskiego świata, ale prawdopodobnie zaczynała podważać tę deklarację teraz, kiedy jej przyjaciele już otrzymali wszystko, czego chcieli.

– Naprawdę ulży to mojemu sumieniu, jeśli pani weźmie w tym udział – powiedział Rufus. – Nie rozgłaszałbym jej, gdyby sam Harry _vates_ nie wyszedł z tą propozycją. – _I wciąż nie uważam, żeby to było najlepsze rozwiązanie_ , chciał dodać, ale zatrzymał to dla siebie. Przemknął wzrokiem po rzędach siedzeń na galerii. Pojawili się wszyscy członkowie Wizengamotu. To dobrze. Przynajmniej w ten sposób nikt nie będzie w stanie stwierdzić, że został pominięty, albo o niczym nie wiedział. – Chyba wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że bez względu na jego oddanie idei wolnej woli, Harry _vates_ wciąż jest bardzo młodym człowiekiem i możliwe, że podjąłby inne decyzje, gdyby miał w zasięgu dorosłych, skłonnych do udzielania mu porad nie tylko ze strony Mroku, ale i Światła. Ma po swojej stronie Gloryflowerów, Opalline'ów, jak i dziedzica Starrise'ów, ale to jedyne świetliste rodziny, które faktycznie zgodziły się na warunki Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Harry'emu brakuje również wsparcia ze strony mugolaków i półkrwistych, mimo że sam jest półkrwi, a jego przymierze deklaruje, że będzie reprezentować obie te strony. Przecież mamy tu czarodziejów praktycznie każdego rodzaju. Może podejmijmy tę decyzję już teraz, żeby upewnić się, że Harry otrzyma przewodnictwo, którego potrzebuje, a jego grupa stanie się bardziej reprezentacyjna? Co na to powiecie, Starszyzno? Czy powinniśmy wesprzeć go własną potęgą? – Zamilkł na moment, a kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, dodał: – W takim razie poddajmy to głosowaniu. Starszy Juniperze.

Juniper milczał w zamyśleniu. Rufus niemal widział, jak wyważa przewagę, jaką zyska Światło w swojej walce z Mrokiem, przeciw faktowi, że przyjdzie mu przy okazji zagłosować za prawami wilkołaków.

Ale Juniper już wielokrotnie odstępował od głosowania, a nowe prawa i tak były uchwalane przez Wizengamot. Być może zorientował się, albo przyszło mu to wreszcie do głowy, że jego głos nie będzie miał tu większego znaczenia; Gloriana Griffinsnest i tak zostanie osądzona.

– Zgadzam się – powiedział.

Rufus zwalczył w sobie pokusę zamknięcia oczu i zamiast tego po prostu przerzucił wzrok na kolejną osobę. Kilku Starszych wstrzymało się. Większość, niemal wszyscy oddani Światłu, albo jemu zadeklarowani, ochoczo na to przystała. Kilku Starszych zagłosowało przeciw, zaskakując tym Rufusa; wydawało mu się, że spodoba im się ten układ, bo wcześniej wspierali prawa wilkołacze. Gryzelda, oczywiście, zagłosowała za wsparciem.

Rufus kiwnął szybko głową, kiedy wszystko dobiegło końca i kompromis Harry'ego zyskał silne poparcie.

– Dziękuję, panie i panowie. Jeśli chcecie zostać rozważeni przy wyborze członków do komisji nadzorczej, chciałbym prosić żebyście zgłaszali się z tym do Harry'ego _vatesa_ , Aurory Whitestag, albo naszej własnej Madam Marchbanks; to nie był mój pomysł i nie ja zachęcałem do niego Harry'ego. – Tylko tyle był w stanie zrobić, żeby zdystansować się do tego wszystkiego. – Jeśli jednak ktokolwiek będzie chciał potem ze mną porozmawiać, będę czekał w swoim gabinecie.

Wiedział, że jeszcze przed wyjściem z sali będzie czekało go kilka rozmów, między innymi ze Starszym Juniperem. Czarodziej uśmiechał się osobliwie, wychodząc Rufusowi na spotkanie i ukłonił się przed nim lekko, z rękami założonymi za plecami.

– Pięknie zatańczone – powiedział.

– Obawiam się, że nie do końca rozumiem, o co panu chodzi – powiedział Rufus z wyższością. Juniper był zaledwie o kilka lat starszy od niego, ale kiedy podniósł brew, Rufus poczuł się nagle jak Ślizgon z siódmego roku, przyłapany na obmacywaniu swojej dziewczyny w różanej altance. Albus Dumbledore też kiedyś tak na niego działał.

– Wykonał pan kroki, które musiały być wyjątkowo bolesne, ale nawet na moment nie wybiło to pana z rytmu. – Wzrok Junipera na moment osunął się na jego kulawą nogę. – Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę takiej zręczności od osoby z taką raną.

Ponownie się ukłonił, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. Rufus westchnął, choć niepozornie, zastanawiając się czy jego dyskomfort był oczywisty dla wszystkich wokół.

Miał nadzieję, że nie. Osiągnął większość tego, czego chciał i będzie musiało mu to wystarczyć. Będzie cierpliwy, będzie miał ich na oku i jeśli uzna, że Harry znowu zaczyna zbyt wiele poświęcać, to wtrąci się przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.

Jedna ze świetlistych Starszych pociągnęła go za łokieć, zagadując o to, jakich ludzi w ogóle będzie komisja nadzorcza potrzebowała. Rufus poinformował ją, że z takimi pytaniami należy zgłosić się do Gryzeldy. Zastanawiał się, co przyniesie ranek.


	51. Dodatek: Powrót w burzę kruków

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OSTRZEŻENIE: Tortury**

Snape wszedł do sali tronowej w pół godziny po tym, jak Voldemort wezwał wszystkich śmierciożerców. Przytłumione rozmowy momentalnie się urwały. Zamaskowane twarze obróciły się w jego kierunku i wszyscy zamarli. Snape zastanawiał się, z rozbawieniem ukrytym głęboko pod tarczami przeplatającymi jego umysł – splecionymi zarówno z oklumencji, jak i chłodu, którego nauczył się od matki w ramach lekcji przetrwania – czy wydawało im się, że uciekł, jak to zrobiło już wielu innych śmierciożerców, kiedy uznawali, że już nie należeli do ich Pana.

Ale Snape nie uciekł. Jakżeby mógł? Gdzie by się nie udał, nosił na ramieniu znamię, które momentalnie by go zidentyfikowało. Z własnej woli skazał się na uklęknięcie przed mrocznym tronem. Co uległo zmianie, to kontrola jaką miał nad własnym umysłem, jak i zebranie wystarczających ilości doświadczenia, by był w stanie przewidzieć swoją przyszłość, czy konsekwencje własnych porażek.

Te zmiany, choć pobieżnie wyglądające na niewielkie, oferowały mu więcej wolności niż dowolne z klęczących wokół niego idiotów kiedykolwiek wzięłoby pod uwagę. Snape podejrzewał, że pewnie i czułby do nich nikłe współczucie, gdyby emocje nie były mu obecnie tak odległe.

– Severusie.

Mroczny Pan zwrócił się do niego. Dobrze wytrenowany refleks nakazał Snape'owi opadnięcie na kolano i pochylenie głowy.

– Mój Panie – wymamrotał.

– Wiesz, że zostaniesz ukarany. – Głos Voldemorta był niemal przyjazny. To nie oszukało Snape'a. Już wcześniej słyszał ten ton i wiedział, że Mroczny Pan korzystał z niego wyłącznie, kiedy unosił się pośród głębin swoich najgłębszych furii. – Nie przybyłeś, kiedy cię wezwałem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic cię z tego nie tłumaczy.

– Tak, mój Panie – powiedział Snape, nie podnosząc głowy. Wewnątrz, głęboko za tarczami, śmiał się. Wewnątrz był wolny. Jego umysł stał się rajem dla lodowych skorpionów, wszystkie słabości zostały zamrożone. Voldemort nigdy nie dowie się, jak niewiele go to kosztowało. Snape nie miał zamiaru go o tym informować.

– Lucjuszu. Bellatrix. Regulusie. – Głos Voldemorta, kiedy wymawiał te imiona, był ostry i rezonujący. Snape jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał od niego takiego tonu. – Zostaniecie. Reszta moich dzieci ma stąd zniknąć.

Pozostałym śmierciożercom nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Praktycznie uciekli z pokoju. Snape pozostał w miejscu, klęcząc ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, ale i tak wiedział do czego właśnie dochodziło za nim, ponieważ wystarczająco dobrze znał trójkę, którą Voldemort zaprosił do pozostania.

Lucjusz zdejmował właśnie maskę, żeby pokazać ich panu swoją idealnie opanowaną twarz; dla niego najważniejsza była nie rzeczywistość, a możliwość popisania się. Bellatrix nachylała się, a jej czarne oczy były załzawione i intensywne, niczym polującej pantery. Uwielbiała tortury zhańbionych śmierciożerców i często narzekała, że jej Pan nie karał ich wystarczająco często.

Regulus z trudem będzie powstrzymywał się przed poblednięciem, czy odwróceniem wzroku, ale też posłusznie zdejmie maskę. Voldemort wybrał właśnie jego, ponieważ wiedział, że Snape i Regulus byli sobie bliscy. Dlatego też był to sprawdzian nie tylko lojalności Snape'a, ale i Regulusa. Jeśli wykona choć najlżejszy gest, żeby powstrzymać Mrocznego Pana, to również zostanie poddany torturom.

Snape miał nadzieję, że Regulus nie da niczego po sobie poznać, ale obecnie nie był w stanie jakkolwiek na niego wpłynąć. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to klęczeć ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, przyjąć na siebie tortury, którymi miał zostać ukarany za rzekomą zdradę i z uporem je przeżyć.

Wiedział, że większość zhańbionych śmierciożerców umierała. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Ale ten fakt był tylko jednym z wielu lodowych kolców w jego umyśle, równie ważnym co ten, który wyliczał, kiedy znajdzie następną okazję na wymknięcie się do Dumbledore'a z raportem o planach Mrocznego Pana. Wszystkie wydawały mu się równie ważne.

Voldemort zatrzasnął drzwi bezróżdżkową magią. Snape'owi, ukrytemu gdzieś w głębinach, kompletnie to nie zaimponowało. Też przecież by mógł to zrobić, gdyby tylko był naprawdę zły i po prostu tego _chciał_.

– Zobaczymy, czy odrobina bólu nauczy cię czegoś o lojalności, Severusie – wyszeptał Voldemort, głosem ledwie głośniejszym od szurających po kamiennej podłodze łuskach Nagini, po czym wycelował w niego swoją cisową różdżką. – _Obscurus._

I w ten sposób stracił wzrok. Snape drgnął, ponieważ wiedział, że tego właśnie po nim oczekiwano. Miał wrażenie, że można było spojrzeć na jego umysł z innej perspektywy, nie tylko od strony chronionej, czy domu lodowych skorpionów. To była scena. Wszystkie emocje i refleksy miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, niczym kartonową scenerię, którą mógł wznosić, lub przesuwać w miarę potrzeby. Lucjusz byłby zazdrosny, gdyby tylko wiedział, jakie to łatwe.

– _Incarcerous._

I nagle jego kończyny zostały rozłożone i przytrzymane za pomocą lin. Snape opadł w niezręcznej pozycji i usłyszał, jak różdżka wypada mu z kieszeni. Usłyszał też, jak Regulus wciąga głośno powietrze. Poczuł drgnięcie irytacji. _Czy on naprawdę nie umie zachować niczego dla siebie? Jestem w stanie idealnie odegrać swoją rolę, a on i tak może okazać się na tyle niezdarny, że ściągnie na siebie uwagę Mrocznego Pana._

_– Crucio._

Voldemort zazwyczaj zaczynał od pomniejszych bolesnych klątw i stopniowo je nasilał. Z drugiej jednak strony, zhańbieni śmierciożercy zwykle wchodzili skuleni i bełkotali wymówki, albo po prostu uciekali i zostawali schwytani. Snape wkroczył do sali spóźniony o pół godziny, jakby miał do tego pełne prawo.

Zrobił to, żeby przetestować zarówno Mrocznego Pana, jak i siebie. Jeśli nie zdoła przetrwać nawet jednego _Crucio_ z różdżki Mrocznego Pana, to nie zniesie szpiegowania, bo wówczas znajdzie się pod wiecznym ostrzałem podejrzeń. Łatwiej przyjdzie mu wycenić to ryzyko, jak stawi mu czoła w rzeczywistości. No i był ciekaw własnej reakcji na tortury. Podchodził do tego jak do eksperymentu z eliksirami. Chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie, jeśli dodać ekstremalny ból do podstaw Severusa Snape'a.

Wrzeszczał. Oczywiście że wrzeszczał. Przebiegający mu wzdłuż boków ból dawał wrażenie, jakby dziesięć tysięcy widelców dźgało go jednocześnie, jakby w piersi rozlał mu się kwas i zaczął wyżerać sobie drogę na zewnątrz, a jego kończyny miotały się, jakby należały do mrówki, przypiekanej skupionym przez lupę promieniem słońca. Bolało. _Crucio_ było zaklęciem, które Voldemort opanował do perfekcji, kiedy studiował mroczne sztuki w innych krajach; usprawnił je też, dzięki czemu był w stanie utrzymywać je bez końca, podczas gdy większość mrocznych czarodziejów szybko wykańczała się koniecznością stałego wlewania siły w to zaklęcie. Snape miał też wrażenie, że te wszystkie wrzaski też mogły okazać się zniechęcające. Większość czarodziejów wciąż reagowała w jakiś sposób na widok innego człowieka, przeżywającego tak intensywny ból.

Mroczny Pan nie miał tego problemu.

Wrzeszczał i poczuł pierwsze dźgnięcie prawdziwej agonii, kiedy jeden z jego organów wewnętrznych pękł pod napięciem. Zawył, kiedy złamało mu się żebro i przebiło płuco. Wiedział, że płuca wypełniają mu się krwią i że zaczyna biec po krawędzi śmierci.

Wypełniło go to euforią, lodowatą niczym oddech zimowej nocy. Jeśli tu zginie, to zginie na własnych warunkach. Nie był taki jak ci wszyscy tchórze, którzy uciekali, albo wracali z płaczem i nadzieją, że jednak zostanie im to wybaczone. Strach nim nie rządził. Jego umysł należał do niego i to jego umysł był prawdziwie wolny.

Nie był pewien, jak długo to trwało. Wiedział tylko kiedy się skończyło, równie niespodziewanie co nagły spadek z półki skalnej. Po chwili usłyszał wyważone kroki, kiedy jego Pan zmierzał ku niemu. Rąbek szaty otarł mu się o twarz. Snape spiął usta i zdołał ucałować go w miarę kompetentny sposób.

Voldemort zamarł. Snape wiedział, że klęknął przy nim, a jego twarz pochyliła się nad snape'ową tak nisko, że był w stanie wyczuć zapach kamienia i starych, martwych mięśni.

– Ucałowałeś moją szatę, Severussie. – Głos Voldemorta przechodził w syk, ilekroć był szczerze zaskoczony, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często.

– Jesteś moim panem – wyszeptał Snape. Naprawdę ciężko mu było mówić. Słyszał własny, rzężący oddech, sugerujący że krew bulgotała mu w płucach i powoli kończyło mu się powietrze. Cóż, krew _faktycznie_ bulgotała mu w płucach i kończyło mu się powietrze. Przynajmniej jego głos był w stanie odzwierciedlić tę rzeczywistość, nawet jeśli nie poparł tego słowami. – Nie będę... błagał o łaskę. Jesteś moim panem.

Voldemort nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– A gdybym znowu cię torturował? – zapytał. – Gdybym doprowadził cię na sam skraj śmierci i zapytał, czy wciąż uważasz mnie za swojego pana, Severusie?

– Potwierdziłbym – powiedział Snape. Zmusił się do nie pamiętania, że na dobrą sprawę prawdopodobnie już znajdował się na skraju śmierci. – Przyjąłem twój znak z własnej woli. Jestem twój.

Usłyszał szelest szat, kiedy Voldemort odsunął się od niego, oraz _Finite Incantatem_ , które uwolniło mu kończyny i przywróciło wzrok. Leżał ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit, podczas gdy Voldemort poinstruował Lucjusza i Bellatrix, żeby napoili go wywarami leczniczymi i upewnili się, że nie umrze.

Podnieśli go i zabrali stamtąd, nawet bez pozornej delikatności. Snape odkaszlnął krwią i zawył, kiedy jeden z jego naruszonych organów otarł się o inny. Bellatrix obejrzała się na niego podejrzliwie, a jej oczy były tak mroczne, że widział je nawet pomimo czarnych plamek, które przemykały mu w polu widzenia.

– Masz szczęście – wyszeptała, a zazdrość wyraźnie rozbrzmiewała w jej głosie. – Nie zasłużyłeś sobie na tak wiele dobrej woli naszego Pana.

Snape zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że wciąż może umrzeć od _Crucio_ , które, jak teraz oceniał, prawdopodobnie trwało jakieś piętnaście minut. Wiedział, że brak Regulusa prawdopodobnie oznacza, że Voldemort zatrzymał go przy sobie, żeby poddać go torturom. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powierzchownie raczej nie wydawał się w tej chwili poczytalny.

Miał to gdzieś.

Był wolny.


	52. Rozdział trzydziesty dziewiąty: Dzień feniksa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OSTRZEŻENIE: Cliffhanger.**

Harry cierpliwie oglądał wschodzące słońce. Nie spał tej nocy i czuł się, jakby pod powiekami miał ziarna zmęczenia, które drapały go w oczy. Ale sen mógł zaczekać, bo Harry przede wszystkim chciał załatwić parę istotnych spraw. I wolał, żeby jedna z nich była tak symboliczna, jak to możliwe.

Dlatego zaczekał na wschód słońca. U jego boku stali kolejno Snape, Draco, Laura, Delila i Narcyza. Hawthorn odwróciła się i wyszła, kiedy usłyszała o zaproponowanym przez Harry'ego układzie, a większość pozostałych mieszkańców Leśnej Twierdzy wciąż spało. Delila dopiero co zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka, kiedy księżyc zatonął za horyzontem i równowaga sił przechyliła się z nocy do dnia, ale i tak tam z nimi była. Harry był rad. Miał nadzieję, że jej wsparcie pomoże mu z pogodzeniem się z gniewem pozostałych, kiedy już wszyscy usłyszą o warunkach zakończenia rewolty. Zwłaszcza gniewem wilkołaków.

Dłonie Snape'a zaciskały mu się mocno na ramionach. Harry wiedział, że Snape wciąż martwił się komisją nadzorczą, ale wyglądało na to, że kolejne awantury również miały odbywać się na osobności. Przed nimi znajdowało się wiele wybojów, miejsc w których odbędą się ciężkie negocjacje.

Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Tak naprawdę uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy zobaczył pierwsze przeszywające niebo złote promienie. Jego wędrująca furia zwinęła się i usnęła, niczym wilkołak będący pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego zamknięty w pokoju na noc. Robił jedyne, co mu pozostało w poszukiwaniu drogi naprzód.

Oczywiście, dobrze by było, gdyby jeszcze pokazał wszystkim, że to był, przynajmniej pozornie, _właściwy_ wybór.

Dlatego czekał na wschodzące słońce i zaczął śpiewać, jak tylko zobaczył jego skraj, wspinający się ponad wzgórzami Leśnej Twierdzy i jej lasem.

Ta pieśń różniła się od wszystkich pozostałych. Harry nie chciał wywołać nią tylko jednej emocji, bez względu na to, czy to byłby żal, czy radość. Wzniósł swój głos, składając hołd tym, którzy zginęli za tę sprawę i połączył ich z przyszłością, by oddać im cześć i pokazać wyraźnie, jak wiele udało im się zyskać dzięki ich poświęceniu. Śpiewał o tym, co było i śpiewał o tym, co będzie. Gdyby tylko zamknął oczy, byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie krążącego ponad nim Fawkesa, wznoszącego się coraz wyżej i wyżej, z każdym skrętem w lewo rozgłaszającego wszystkim o śmierci, popełnionych błędach i niezmiennych żalach, a z każdym skrętem w prawo rozgłaszającym piękno życia, błędów, którym będzie można zapobiec w przyszłości i spraw, które wciąż można zmienić.

Godząc się na ten układ, Harry musiał zrezygnować z możliwości ukarania morderców wilkołaków; zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jeśli miał zamiar upierać się, że to co zrobiła Gloriana, było zbrodnią, ponieważ nastąpiło po ustanowieniu nowych praw, to będzie musiał również utrzymywać, że pozostałe zbrodnie wcale nie były nielegalne, ponieważ doszło do nich w czasie sezonu polowań. Dlatego też wziął to, co przynajmniej mógł otrzymać – sprawiedliwość za to jedno morderstwo, do którego doszło wystarczająco blisko końca rewolty i którego rozprawa ucieszy opinię publiczną. Właśnie dlatego Hawthorn wyszła. Nie podobały jej się wieści, że nie będzie w stanie zemścić się na aurorach, którzy ją skrzywdzili, ponieważ pociągnęłoby to za sobą serię ataków, nielegalnych pojedynków i krwawych wojen między rodzinami.

Harry miał nadzieję, że kiedyś mu wybaczy. Miał nadzieję, że wszyscy zdołają mu kiedyś wybaczyć. Wlał to wszystko w swoją pieśń i zaczekał, póki nie wypełniła Leśnej Twierdzy, niczym przelewająca się misa muzyki. Wówczas puścił swobodnie swoją magię i wlał ją do głosu.

Feniksy od zawsze były kojarzone ze słońcem. Wedle niektórych legend, ilekroć się odradzały, ich prochy były zabierane do samego słońca. Harry wiedział, że to nie była prawda, ale parę innych legend dotyczących feniksów okazało się do niego pasować, mimo że miał tylko ich głos i ogień, a nie ciało. Dlatego wyobraził sobie, jak jego głos rośnie w siłę i miesza się z promieniami słońca w miarę jak te rozprzestrzeniały się ponad Brytanią.

Śpiewał i chciał, żeby usłyszało go wszystko, co ma w sobie choć odrobinę magii.

Jego pole widzenia spłaszczyło się, kiedy śpiewał, po czym nagle wzniosło i _rozprzestrzeniło się._ Patrzył na wyspy brytyjskie takiego wysoka, że równie dobrze mógłby siedzieć na smoczym grzbiecie. Pod nim zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy, jakby ktoś je namalował, przeszyte pasmami światła i ruchem, który można było zobaczyć tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Zobaczył, jak lelki wróżebniki w Irlandii zatrzymują się i podnoszą łebki, otwierając szeroko dziobki na dźwięk tej pieśni. Zobaczył, jak jednorożec przebiega przez mugolskie miasteczko, przełamując granice między magią i przeciętnością, wlewając melodię do ich żyć. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś rozglądał się z niemal bolesnym zachwytem, ale taki właśnie wyraz pojawiał się na mijanych przez niego mugolach i mugolkach. Uznał, że tak pewnie musi czuć się ktoś, kto całe życie spędził w świecie pozbawionym magii i nagle zobaczył jej przebłysk.

Zobaczył, jak wlewający się do pracy w ministerstwie ludzie zamierają i zamykają oczy. Zobaczył, jak McGonagall otwiera główne wrota Hogwartu i wychodzi, żeby zobaczyć zniszczenia po wczorajszej burzy z piorunami, ale zatrzymuje się na chwilę i odchyla głowę do tyłu. Connor starał się gestami pokazać wszystkim, że to jego brat tak śpiewa, ponieważ nie chciał się odzywać i zakłócać pieśni, a Luna uśmiechała się.

Pharos Starrise założył dłonie za głową, oparł się o ścianę domu swoich przodków, po czym zaczął zwalczać w sobie pragnienie odprężenia się i płaczu. Harry odegrał zasadniczą rolę w śmierci jego wuja i wciąż krył mordercę jego matki, czego Pharos nigdy mu nie zapomni.

Na wschodzie Szkocji, czeszący graniana mężczyzna zamarł na moment, po czym przymrużył oczy, oglądając się na słońce. Słyszał już o tym, że ten dziecięcy _vates_ miał głos feniksa, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jego dobytek był w tej chwili ważniejszy. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu werble i nuty, które teraz słyszał _powinny_ mieć większe znaczenie, ale pod pewnym względem miał wrażenie, że powinny.

Lucjusz Malfoy był bardzo blady, a jego twarz tylko bladła w miarę słuchania.

Głos Harry'ego zawisł przez chwilę nad wyspą Man, a Calibrid Opalline oparła ręce o stół przed sobą i pochyliła głowę, na moment odprężając się i zrzucając z siebie ciężar martwienia się o całą rodzinę. Paton pogłaskał swojego najmłodszego wnuka po głowie i słuchał ze wzrokiem wbitym w dal. Kilka poparzonych dzieci, które Harry przebudził z transów, w jakie zapadły się po zgrozie wywołanej atakiem Acies, zaśmiało się teraz i wyciągnęło wysoko rączki, rozpoznając głos, który je wyzwolił.

Wszystkie czarne hebrydzkie przebudziły się w swoim sanktuarium i zaczęły ryczeć i wyć, nawet te, które wciąż znajdowały się w samym środku swojego długiego snu, wywołanego dobrym posiłkiem. Ich opiekunowie, klan McFustych, wybiegali z domów, żeby je uspokoić. Jeden mroczny łeb za drugim obracał się w kierunku pieśni feniksa, a nad morzem nagle poniosły się roztańczone płomienie.

Harry sięgnął po ślad determinacji i uporu, który zaniósł go, wraz ze wszystkimi którzy go słuchali, na sam szczyt zmian, gdzie będą mogli lśnić w słońcu. Przytrzymał ich tam przez chwilę na jednej, przewlekłej nucie.

Następnie pozwolił swojemu głosowi się rozproszyć, rozmyć pośród promieni słońca i powietrza, jak i powoli rzednących kolorów wchodu i wypuścił wszystkich.

Otworzył oczy i kiwnął głową do zebranych wokół siebie ludzi.

– Czas zacząć planować przed tym, co nas czeka – powiedział cicho. – Przede wszystkim chcę skontaktować się ze Scrimgeourem i ustalić, o której godzinie mamy się pojawić.

* * *

Hawthorn przemieniła się jakiś czas temu w samym środku rozrywania swojego łóżka na strzępy. Opadła na podłogę, jedną ręką wciąż kurczowo ściskając pościel i dyszała ciężko, słuchając łomotania swojego serca i rzężenia w płucach, jakby należały do kogoś innego.

Członkini jej watahy nie żyła. Znowu pojawiła się ziejąca dziura, którą czuła po śmierci Fergusa, ale tym razem dawała wrażenie głębszej i bardziej uporczywej, jakby Claudia zabrała ze sobą jedną z _kończyn_ Hawthorn. Dłużej się znały. Została przez nią pocieszona po śmierci Pansy. Przez kilka poranków budziła się i Claudia leżała owinięta wokół niej, oddychając cicho prosto jej w ucho. Nawet, jeśli nieczęsto wyrażała swoją sympatię słowami, wystarczająco nadrabiała to oczami. Hawthorn czasami żałowała, że nie poznała Claudii przed atakiem, ale raczej nie miały nawet szans na spotkanie; Claudia była córką świetlistej rodziny, zaabsorbowaną prywatnymi badaniami natury Światła i Mroku, jak i wynajdywaniem i modyfikowaniem zaklęć. Hawthorn i tak była wdzięczna, że zdołała ją poznać.

A teraz już jej _nie było_ _i_ jedyne o czym Harry myślał i rozmawiał, było zaciągnięcie Gloriany, tej morderczyni, do Tullianum.

Przecież to nie wystarczy. Mogłaby zostać tak samo podle potraktowana co Hawthorn, kiedy była przetrzymywana w Tullianum, a to i tak by nie wystarczyło. Jak taka kara _mogłaby_ wystarczyć kobiecie, przez którą zniknęła _część_ Hawthorn?

Nawet Delila tak do końca tego nie rozumiała, być może dzięki ochronie, jaką roztaczała nad nią jej potężna rodzina, dzięki której nie trafiła z Hawthorn do Tullianum. Podobno aurorzy nawet zbliżyli się do posiadłości Gloryflowerów, ale Laura wyszła im na spotkanie, przemieniając się po drodze w lwicę i nagle wszyscy znaleźli powody do znalezienia się gdzie indziej. Nie pojmowała, że Hawthorn postrzegała ich maleńką watahę jako jedyną rzecz wartą czegokolwiek, jaka przytrafiła się jej w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat, a teraz, kiedy Claudii już nie było, jej strata przytłaczała wszystko, do czego doszło w międzyczasie. Znowu doświadczała żałoby, ale tym razem patrzyła na nią z innej perspektywy.

Hawthorn wiedziała, że mogłaby rozpaczać po Claudii na wiele innych bezsensownych sposobów – rozrywając pościel na strzępy, jak pozwoliła sobie na to, kiedy jeszcze była wilkiem przeżywającym śmierć członkini watahy, albo starając się zemścić na Glorianie Griffinsnest, co tylko wyrzuciłoby ją z przymierza i prawdopodobnie zabiło. Albo mogła zwinąć się w kłębek, pochylić głowę jak dobry piesek i powiedzieć Harry'emu, że rozumie i czemu miałaby chcieć zemsty, skoro otrzyma sprawiedliwość?

Albo mogła zrobić to, co zwykle by zrobiła.

Zebrać tę furię. Schować głęboko. Hodować tę nienawiść tak jak pielęgnowałaby kwiat, którego nasionami nie chciałaby się z nikim podzielić: w kącie ogrodu, doglądany wyłącznie przez nią, schowany przed wszystkimi.

Hawthorn wydawało się, że ta nienawiść zrodzi determinację, która ostatecznie pomoże jej w stworzeniu leku na likantropię i to może nawet takiego, który nie będzie miał równie wysokiej szansy na zabicie jej. W dodatku pomoże w utrzymaniu cierpliwość, czekaniu i obserwacji, a następnie zemszczeniu się w tak ukryty sposób, że nawet Harry nie byłby w stanie jej kwestionować, ani nie miałby pojęcia, że to ona była za to odpowiedzialna.

Hawthorn tylko raz zabiła śmierciożerczynię za coś, co osobiście uznała za niewybaczalne, czyli próby zwrócenia uwagi Mrocznego Pana na możliwości męża Hawthorn. Dokonała tego przyczajając się i czekając, po czym ostatecznie zaaranżowała sytuację tak, że to Lucjusz ją zabił i nawet wydawało mu się, że to był jego własny pomysł. To samo zrobi teraz. Jej wróg zginie od miecza, ale nikt nie będzie tak do końca pewien, które ręce poprowadziły głownię.

Wstała i ułożyła sobie włosy, po czym złapała różdżkę i zmieniła swoje podarte szaty w nowe. Stworzyła wodę, którą wlała do stojącej na stole miednicy i powoli obmyła twarz, zerkając od czasu do czasu na stworzone zawczasu lusterko i upewniając się, że wygląda normalnie.

W końcu była czystokrwistą czarownicą, nie jakąś bezmyślną bestią. Zawsze będzie o tym pamiętała, bez względu na to jak świat nie próbowałby jej zmęczyć i sprawić, żeby jednak zapomniała.

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, była w stanie je otworzyć i uśmiechnąć się do zaniepokojonej twarzy Harry'ego. Chciał wyjaśnić, przeprosić – zupełnie jakby cokolwiek było w stanie wynagrodzić jej idę Gloriany Griffinsnest nie umierającej w męczarniach – ale Hawthorn odezwała się pierwsza, utrzymując swój głos spokojnym, słodkim i niskim.

– Sama powinnam była się tego domyślić, Harry, biorąc pod uwagę przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy przyglądał się uważnie jej twarzy, doszukując się jakichkolwiek wyrzutów. Hawthorn nie miała zamiaru mu tego robić. Był dobrym przywódcą. Zrozumiał nawet, czemu użyła klątw krwi na Indigenie Yaxley w samym środku bitwy. To nie była jego wina, że nie rozumiał akurat tego i że ich podejście do zemsty już na zawsze będzie musiało się rozejść. Właściwie to w najlepszym przypadku nigdy się nie dowie. Hawthorn dokona swojej zemsty, nikt nie będzie jej kwestionował, a Harry dalej z radością będzie witał ją u swojego boku. – Już się uspokoiłam. Zgadzam się, że ten kompromis to najlepsze, na co możemy mieć nadzieję.

– Czy chciałabyś udać się z nami, kiedy opuścimy Leśną Twierdzę? – zapytał Harry. – Minister poprosił, żebyśmy spotkali się przed ministerstwem w samo południe. No wiesz, czas najjaśniejszego Światła i takie tam. – Uśmiechnął się blado, jakby głupio mu było przynajmniej za ten konkretny symbol. _I słusznie_ , pomyślała Hawthorn. _Powinno być mu głupio._ – Udaje się ze mną bardzo niewielka delegacja, oczywiście. Bez względu na nowe prawa, większość przywódców watah wciąż jest zgorzkniała i przerażona, w dodatku domy wielu z nich zostały zniszczone podczas ataków, więc chwilowo nie mają gdzie się udać poza Leśną Twierdzą.

_Wiem,_ chciała powiedzieć Hawthorn. _Byłam tam w czasie jednego z tych ataków. A twoje próby ulżenia im w bólu, choć godne podziwu, nastąpiły po prostu zbyt późno i okazały się niewystarczające, Harry._

– Tak, z przyjemnością pójdę z wami – powiedziała zamiast tego. – Czy minister pokaże wszystkim Glorianę Griffinsnest i wyjaśni, czemu została aresztowana?

Harry pokiwał głową.

– W takim razie z przyjemnością – powtórzyła miękko Hawthorn, drapiąc się po lewym ramieniu.

* * *

Indigena oparła się ścianę nory, przyciskając ucho do ziemi i nasłuchując pieśni Harry'ego w uniesionej ciszy. Następnie westchnęła, a łodyżki szybkich–róż i innych roślin zebrały się wokół niej i zadrżały ze zrozumieniem. Ta pieśń była niczym światło słoneczne i żal im było ją żegnać.

Zerknęła na swojego Pana, który wciąż leżał w śpiączce, nieprzerwanej od tamtego dziwnego ataku konwulsji, z dłońmi mocno zaciśniętymi na złotym pucharze i oddychając ciężko. Na jego ciele nie pojawiły się już kolejne tajemnicze nacięcia. Indigena była za to wdzięczna. Przyjrzała się tym ranom, ale jedyne co przychodziło jej na myśl, to pozostałość po pazurach jakiegoś drapieżnika, jak sokoła, czy orła. Nie miała pojęcia jak zapobiec im w przyszłości, ani co było wykorzystywane do wywoływania ich.

Dodała to do badań, jakie przyjdzie jej przeprowadzić. Merlin jeden wiedział, że miała już dość materiałów do przeczytania, ale nie mogła przecież zignorować jakiegoś okruchu magii, który mógł być potencjalnie niebezpieczny dla jej Pana.

Indigena przyciągnęła znowu do siebie „ _Odi et Amo”_ i chuchnęła, zdmuchując z okładki kurz i ziemię. Jej babcia byłaby wściekła, gdyby zobaczyła w jaki sposób Indigena traktuje tak cenną pamiątkę rodzinną. To ona nauczyła Indigenę ogrodnictwa i miłości do wszystkiego, co zielone i rosnące, ale zawsze upierała się, że przed wejściem do biblioteki powinny obie umyć ręce.

– Pielenie to nie czytanie – mówiła, a Indigena wciąż w to wierzyła.

Niestety, w obecnej sytuacji nie miała większego wyjścia.

W tej chwili czytała ponownie rozdział jedenasty w nadziei, że odkryje, czemu najnowszy plan jej Pana nie wiódł się jak należy. Indigena się starała, ale nie była równie potężna co on, w dodatku miała tylko jednego kandydata, na którym mogła ćwiczyć – no, dwóch, jeśli się uprzeć, ale istniała różnica między zdrową rośliną w donicy, a kilkoma nasionami, które przeszły przez pożar i powódź, w wyniku czego mogły w ogóle nie wykiełkować – więc nie śmiała postępować z nim zbyt niedelikatnie i stracić wszelką kontrolę.

* * *

Harry obejrzał się na grupę ludzi, która miała się z nim wybrać. Draco, oczywiście. Snape nie pozwoliłby zostawić się w tyle. Narcyza zdecydowała udać się z nimi, za co Harry był wdzięczny. Miał wrażenie, że była szczerze spokojna, nie tylko udawała swój spokój, jak Hawthorn. Jej opanowanie doda tej grupie sił i powagi, zwłaszcza że prawdopodobnie osobiście nie dopuści do tego, żeby w jej obecności doszło do czegokolwiek nieetycznego.

Harry nie był równie pewien pod względem zabierania Delili i Hawthorn, ale zasługiwały na zobaczenie, jak morderczyni Claudii zostaje zaprowadzona przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Poza tym wydawało mu się, że w razie czego Laura powstrzyma Delilę. W dodatku Gloryflowerowie byli istotni, ponieważ ich obecność sprzeciwiała się powszechnemu przekonaniu, że wszyscy sojusznicy Harry'ego, zwłaszcza ci, których zabierałby ze sobą w tak istotnej chwili, byli mroczni.

Adalrico szedł z nimi, Millicenta też; Elfrida postanowiła zostać z Marian w Leśnej Twierdzy. Po dłuższym namyśle Harry zdecydował się zabrać ze sobą Kamelię i Brugmansję jako reprezentantki własnej watahy. Remus praktycznie poderwał się i błagał Harry'ego, kiedy wszyscy usłyszeli jego o jego potrzebie zabrania kogoś ze sobą, po czym opadł na fotel ze zszokowaną miną, kiedy Harry mu odmówił. Rzucił jednak Harry'emu ostre spojrzenie, które sugerowało, że chyba wreszcie zaczynało do niego docierać sedno sprawy między nimi. Harry byłby rad, gdyby tak było naprawdę. Czasem tęsknił za Remusem.

Pustułka pojawi się jako świadek i przedstawiciel watah przegonionych ze swoich domów w Londynie, choć Harry musiał przekonać jej dwóch ochroniarzy do pozostania w dolinie. Istniała po prostu zbyt wielka szansa na to, że rzuciliby się na każdego, kto choćby spojrzał krzywo na Pustułkę, a byłoby to niedopuszczalne przez wzgląd na trwającą jeszcze pełnię. Helcas przybędzie w imieniu goblinów, a Kość – centaurów. Harry żałował, że nie mają jak zabrać ze sobą karkadann, ale nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie aportowania się z nią.

Złapał za ramię Helcasa, podczas gdy Draco wziął swoją matkę pod rękę, i rozejrzał się, kiedy pozostali dobierali się w pary osób, które były w stanie się aportować z tymi, którzy nie mogli.

– Czy wszyscy znają miejsce przed ministerstwem, do którego się udajemy? – zapytał. – Tę alejkę z budką telefoniczną?

Wszyscy wokół pokiwali głowami, więc Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Świetnie. Do dzieła.

Zamknął oczy i za pomocą oklumencji odciął od siebie wszystkie zdezorientowane, napraszające się myśli. Odetchnął głęboko i spokojnie, po czym zmusił się do pomyślenia o wszystkim, co zyska dzięki tej wygranej i podążaniu za planem. Za niektóre z nich powinien był się zabrać już dawno temu, jak włączenie do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia większej ilości świetlistych czarodziejów. Aurora miała rację, kiedy zauważyła w swoim liście do niego, że pośród jego Cieni powinno znaleźć się więcej Słońca. Mimo że Harry uprzejmie nie zgodził się z jej interpretacją nazwy jego przymierza, to i tak miał zamiar skorzystać z tego wrażenia w czasie tego spotkania. Między innymi dlatego zgodził się na sugestię ministra o spotkaniu w południe.

Odsunął od siebie rozważania, czy to naprawdę było słuszne. I tak już był otoczony własnymi wątpliwościami i ludźmi, którzy wyrażali swoje na głos. Inni zaczną podchodzić do niego, starając się wybadać, czy nie zrobił się zbyt spolegliwy. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że spoczywanie na laurach może okazać się tak niewygodne, ale to głównie dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewał się zyskać tak szybko możliwości odpoczynku, w dodatku dla niektórych to wcale nie będą laury.

Aportowali się i wylądowali na kamiennym chodniku. Harry usłyszał, jak Helcas wciąga głęboko powietrze, więc otworzył oczy i zobaczył rozmarzenie na twarzy goblina.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

– To miasto pachnie kamieniem i metalem. – Helcas rozglądał się z aprobatą po widocznych z tego miejsca częściach mugolskiego Londynu, wciąż częściowo spowitych mgłą zmieszaną z promieniami słońca. – Od dawna zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem moi południowi krewniacy w ogóle wytrzymują w miejscu, w którym nie słychać szumu morza i nie da się poczuć wilgoci na ramionach. Teraz jednak widzę, że Londyn też ma swoje zalety.

Harry kiwnął głową i rozejrzał się, upewniając że wszyscy dotarli bezpiecznie. Kość sprawdzał swoje kopyta i ogon, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nigdzie nie zgubił po drodze jakiejś części siebie. Następnie obejrzał się i spojrzał w głąb alejki i komitet powitalny, który zorganizował dla nich minister.

Okazał się znacznie bardziej wymyślny, niż Harry się tego spodziewał, ale może ludzie po prostu z radością wypatrywali końca rewolty. Wokół budki telefonicznej lśnił krąg światłą, niczym fontanna, która wznosiła się opadała kaskadami, nigdy tak do końca nie dotykając kamieni. Harry rozpoznał to jako wariację zaklęcia, które było w stanie stworzyć prywatny krąg do pojedynku. Nad samym brzegiem, pod unoszącym się w powietrzu transparentem z napisem _WITAJ Z POWROTEM VATESIE_ , stał minister z kilkoma członkami Wizengamotu. Harry z radością zobaczył pośród nich Gryzeldę Marchbanks i kilkoro południowych goblinów. Poza kręgiem zebrali się pozostali, usiłujący naprzeć i podejść jak najbliżej. Światło odrzuciło ich jednak, wgłębiając się nieco, po czym wzmacniając i odpychając wszystkich z powrotem.

Jak tylko Harry spojrzał Scrimgeourowi w oczy, krąg światła poszerzył się, żeby włączyć go wraz ze wszystkimi towarzyszami. Harry zamarł na moment, pozwalając wszystkim na ustawienie się tak, jak to wcześniej uzgodnili – Draco za jego prawym ramieniem, Snape za lewym, a pozostali rozprzestrzeniający się, niczym ogon za kometą. Harry zmarszczył brwi, słysząc uderzenia kopyt i miał nadzieję, że reszta będzie pamiętała o jego prośbie, żeby Kość i Helcas nie zostali zepchnięci do ostatniego rzędu.

Następnie ruszyli przed siebie.

Scrimgeour stał z wysoko uniesioną głową, śledząc ich ruchy. Harry nie widział go od miesiąca i zaskoczyło go, jak bardzo mężczyzna się zmienił. Jego oczy miały w sobie cienie, jakby przebył wiele pół bitew. Jego postawa nie oznajmiała już wszem i wobec podświadomie niesionej dumy człowieka, który znał swoje miejsce w świecie i dobrze wiedział, co powinien z nim zrobić. Teraz wyglądał jak ktoś, kto stepował po torfowisku i mimo wszystko nauczył się dotrzymywać wszystkim kroku. Odchylał się lekko, równoważąc ciężar trzymanego zwoju – Harry domyślał się, że to musiał być ostateczny traktat pokojowy, kończący rewoltę. Kolor jego włosów zrobił się jeszcze bledszy. Jeśli gdziekolwiek jeszcze znajdowały się tam ciemniejsze kosmyki, to Harry ich nie widział.

Musiał uszanować Scrimgeoura. Podjął się niebezpiecznych, ciężkich i etycznie niewygodnych kroków. Rytuał Cincinnatusa był po prostu najgłośniejszym z nich. W dodatku zaproszenie tu Harry'ego przysparzało mu tylko kolejnych trudności, zwłaszcza jeśli Harry nie okaże mu należytego szacunku. Ludzie mogą zacząć pogardzać Scrimgeourem, jeśli uznają to za korzenie się przed szesnastolatkiem. Aurora była przekonana, że przymierze zdoła nie tylko osiągnąć prawa wilkołaków, czy polityczną władzę dla Światła, ale też uratować pozycję Scrimgeoura. Harry nie był tego taki pewien.

Zatrzymał się około dwudziestu stóp przed ministrem, co było odległością wystarczającą na zobaczenie nadlatujących klątw i odbicie ich, po czym ukłonił się. Znajdujący się za kręgiem światła tłum zawył, ale ich głosy tłumił szum przelewającego się światła. Harry zastanawiał się, czy w ogólnym tonie krzyków przeważała zachęta, czy pogarda i na które z nich powinien właściwie mieć nadzieję.

– Ministrze – powiedział. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie nas tutaj. Czy to jest traktat, który przyjdzie nam podpisać?

– Owszem – powiedział Scrimgeour, po czym podrzucił zwój w powietrze. Zaskoczenie Harry'ego trwało tylko chwilę, póki nie zauważył kosmyków światła, sięgających do krawędzi, łapiących za pergamin i rozwijających jego złotą wstążkę. Szybko się rozwinął i zaraz potem melodyjny, pozbawiony fleksji głos zaczął z niego przemawiać, recytując na głos warunki. Pomimo jego piękna i konieczności odczytania wszystkiego na głos, żeby publiczność nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, co jest właśnie podpisywane, Harry zadrżał. Głos bez emocji, czy tonu, przypominał mu nieco zanadto niewymownych i pierwszej sytuacji, kiedy miał okazję ich usłyszeć.

– Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, tymczasowy dyktator brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii dzięki rytuałowi Cincinnatusa, oraz Harry _vates_ , przywódca Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, doszli do porozumienia. Ministerstwo zobowiązuje się zaoferować wilkołakom takie same prawa, co czarodziejom i czarownicom. Ten zestaw warunków zaoferowano Harry'emu _vatesowi_ dwudziestego czwartego października, tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku i został zaakceptowany przez niego w dzień później. To oznacza, że popełnione tej nocy przez Glorianę Griffinsnest morderstwo Claudii Griffinsnest było niesprawiedliwe i nielegalne i tak właśnie zostanie potraktowane przez Wizengamot.

Z boku wystrzelił obłok kolorowego dymu; Harry podejrzewał, że chodziło po prostu o zwrócenie uwagi, bo nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego aurorzy przytrzymujący Glorianę nie mogliby po prostu aportować się do kręgu światła. Odwrócił się, żeby na nich spojrzeć i spróbował powstrzymać się od warknięcia ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Gloriana była w okowach i przytrzymywana w pozycji, w której nie byłaby w stanie kroczyć z dumnie uniesioną głową, udając że ma jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad sytuacją. Właściwie to kompletnie straciła nad sobą panowanie w chwili, w której zobaczyła Harry'ego.

– To wszystko twoja wina! – zawyła, rzucając się w jego kierunku i stawiając ograniczającym ją łańcuchom. Harry zauważył, że jej kajdany były srebrne i musiał pochylić głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. – To ty upewniłeś się, że mnie aresztowano!

– Owszem, upewniłem się, poprzez zgodzenie się na warunki sojuszu z ministerstwem – powiedział cicho Harry. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że głos przestał odczytywać zwój, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejmował. Jeśli widownia chciała usłyszeć wymianę między nim i Glorianą, to proszę bardzo. – Popełniła pani morderstwo. Na własnej _krewnej._ – Pozwolił, żeby do jego głosu wkradła się pogarda i odraza i jeśli komuś spoza sojuszu przyjdzie do głowy, że chodziło mu głównie o to, że Gloriana i Claudia były ze sobą spokrewnione, a nie że po prostu nienawidził zemsty i morderstw, to niech tak sobie myślą. – Po prostu poprosiłem, żeby ministerstwo spełniło swoją obietnicę.

Gloriana po raz kolejny zaczęła napierać na łańcuchy.

– A co z innymi łowcami i zamachowcami, którzy zabijali w czasie sezonu polowań? – skrzeknęła. – Czy ich też oskarżysz?

Widząc jej nadętą manierę, Harry był w stanie pojąć, jak głęboko wierzyła w to, że ujdzie jej to płazem. To było jedyne wyjaśnienie jej obecnego zachowania. Co tylko dodało satysfakcji myślom, że właśnie posyłał ją na rozprawę.

– Nie – powiedział, mimo że to wbiło sztylet w inną część jego umysłu. – To, czego się wtedy dopuścili, było wówczas legalne. Nie możemy ich za to aresztować, choć nigdy nie będę ukrywał, że nie uważam, żeby ich czyny były etyczne. Ale prawo _zostało_ przyjęte w czasie, kiedy zamordowała pani Claudię. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się pani dobrze bawiła w czasie swojej rozprawy.

Jego furia ponownie się rozbudziła i tym razem krążyła mu w piersi. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby rozszarpać Glorianę na strzępy.

Powstrzymał się jednak. W milczeniu odprowadzał wzrokiem aurorów eskortujących Glorianę do budki telefonicznej, która zabrała ją na dół. Następnie obrócił się do Scrimgeoura. Minister przyglądał mu się intensywnie, ale odprężył się, kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał i machnął w kierunku zwoju. Pozbawiony tonu głos ponownie zaczął mówić.

– Warunki są takie same, jak te wysłane do „Proroka Codziennego”. Nikt już nie będzie polował na wilkołaki. Otrzymają sprawiedliwy osąd. Mogą utrzymywać płatną pracę, różdżki, prawo do opieki nad dziećmi, czy własności. Nie muszą nosić obroży, ani papierów identyfikujących. Surowo zakazane zostaje skazanie ich na pobyt w więzieniu wyłącznie pod zarzutem bycia wilkołakiem, podobnie jak eksperymenty przeprowadzane przez niewymownych w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ministerstwo wyraża szczere ubolewanie, że musiało dojść do tak przerażających zbrodni, nim zabrało się na poważnie za swoje obowiązki wobec wilkołaczych obywateli.

Harry słyszał, jak Pustułka i Kamelia mamroczą coś za jego plecami, ale nie obrócił się do nich. Pewnie i tak mówiły, że wilkołaki, które musiały zmierzyć się z tymi zbrodniami, pożałowały tego znacznie bardziej niż ministerstwo kiedykolwiek zdoła. Co było, cóż, prawdą, ale Harry nie był w stanie zmienić przeszłości. Musiał mieć na oku przyszłość.

– W dodatku fundusze, które niegdyś były przekazywane na rozbudowę Departamentu Kontroli i Poskramiania Niebezpiecznych Bestii, zostaną przekierowane na produkcję wywaru tojadowego dla wszystkich zarejestrowanych wilkołaków, jak i upewnienie się, że badania nad lekiem na likantropię będą statecznie postępowały dalej – ciągnął dalej beznamiętny głos. – Ministerstwo zgadza się również na założenie Rady Goblinów w ramach ustanowienia stałego kontaktu z północnymi goblinami. Południowe gobliny znajdą się pośród jej reprezentantów. Inni pracownicy ministerstwa udadzą się do Zakazanego Lasu na pertraktację z centaurami i przedyskutowanie ich statusu jako istnień, oraz czy w ogóle chcą wchodzić w interakcje z ludźmi.

Scrimgeour zatrzymał na moment głos ze zwoju i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Harry pochylił głowę.

– Zgadzam się na to – powiedział.

Minister kiwnął głową i głos ponownie podjął recytację.

– W zamian Harry _vates_ zgadza się przerwać swój rokosz. Powróci do czarodziejskiego świata i znowu uzna nad sobą prawny autorytet ministerstwa magii. Zgadza się też na przyjęcie większej ilości świetlistych czarodziejów do swojego Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, o ile wszyscy złożą wymagane przysięgi, jak i na komisję nadzorczą, która będzie się nim opiekować i śledzić jego poczynania. Dwójka wybitnych osób tej komisji nadzorczej, Aurora Whitestag i Gryzelda Marchbanks, pomogą mu w dobraniu innych członków.

Za Scrimgeourem rozległo się poruszenie i obie kobiety odsunęły się od pozostałych, po czym podeszły, żeby stanąć po obu stronach ministra. Aurora Whitestag wyglądała, jakby ktoś właśnie podpalił dla niej świat. Madam Marchbanks patrzyła na niego ostrożnie. Harry ją o to nie winił. Kiwnął głową do nich obu, jak do równych sobie towarzyszek broni, po czym obrócił się z powrotem do zwoju.

– Ministerstwo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że komisja nadzorcza nie będzie miała żadnej oficjalnej władzy nad Harrym _vatesem_ , ale mogą i mają zamiar doradzać mu w kwestiach jego zadań jako _vatesa_ , czy niszczenia Mrocznego Pana Sami–Wiecie–Kogo. Te szczegóły jednak zostaną już ustalone w czasie prywatnej konferencji. Pośród członków znajdą się czarodzieje świetliści i mroczni, o każdym statusie krwi, wraz z magicznymi stworzeniami. Jedyny warunek, jaki należy w tym przypadku spełnić, to aprobata całej trójki decydujących o tym ludzi, jak i złożenie przysiąg Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Pod koniec chcemy też ogłosić, że wszystkie zarzuty przeciw Harry'emu _vatesowi_ , włącznie z wtargnięciem na teren ministerstwa i niszczenie jego mienia, jak i przechowywaniem zbiegów, zostają wycofane. Świadkami tego dnia, dwudziestego szóstego października, tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku, są zwolennicy zarówno ministra Rufusa Scrimgeoura, jak i Harry'ego _vatesa_ , oraz magiczne społeczeństwo. Podpisano...

Głos ze zwoju urwał się nagle. Scrimgeour wyciągnął rękę i pergamin podpłynął do niego. Wyjął pióro i ceremonialnie podpisał się pod dokumentem, po czym podał go Harry'emu.

Harry czuł napięcie znajdujących się za nim ludzi, kiedy przejmował zwój, ale nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnych magicznych przymuszeń, czy pęt na pergaminie, może poza jednym: kiedy go podpisze, zostanie zobowiązany do spełnienia tych warunków. Ale był w stanie to zrobić. Zawiesił go w powietrzu, kiedy przyjmował pióro od Scrimgeoura, żeby się podpisać. Po _Harry_ zawahał się tylko przelotnie, ale ostatecznie dodał jeszcze _vates_ , marszcząc przy okazji niechętnie nos. Czuł się, jakby deklarował sobie przynależność do tego tytułu, ale nie miał nazwiska – i pewnie nigdy go mieć nie będzie, jeśli będzie miał w tej sprawie cokolwiek do powiedzenia – a zwój właśnie tak się do niego zwracał.

– Podpisano przez ministra Rufusa Scrimgeoura i Harry'ego _vatesa_ – ogłosił głos, choć teraz Harry słyszał od niego tryumfalną notę, po czym pergamin zwinął się z powrotem i związał złotą wstążką. Rufus wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął w zwój, dzięki czemu momentalnie pojawiła się obok niego kopia. Podał ją Harry'emu z powagą.

Harry już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć coś równie wzniosłego, kiedy nagle z nadgarstka rozległa mu się pieśń feniksa. Scrimgeour uśmiechnął się, a Harry zarumienił, przyjmując zwój i mamrocząc szybko:

– Przepraszam, ale w tej chwili nie mogę rozma...

– Harry. – To był Paton Opalline, którego głos był spięty i tak nagły, że Harry jeszcze nigdy go takim nie słyszał. – Smoczyca zniknęła.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co proszę?

– Acies – powiedział Paton. – Brytyjska Czerwono–Złota. Calibrid wyszła, żeby na nią popatrzeć i już jej nie było. Nikt nie wyczuł, żeby przełamała zaklęcia, którymi ją uśpiliśmy, ani kiedy się wzniosła. Nie wiemy, kiedy w ogóle wyleciała, ani w którą stronę mogła się udać.

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy. Teraz, kiedy już się nad tym zastanowił, miał wrażenie że wie, co obudziło Acies. Przypomniał sobie czarne hebrydzkie, wznoszące łby i ryczące, kiedy jego pieśń feniksa mijała ich wyspy. Smoki były nazywane Śpiewakami, a Acies przemieniła się, kiedy pieśń syren została dodana do chaotycznej muzyki Światła i Mroku w czasie letniego przesilenia. Mogła teraz za nią polecieć, _mogła_ , jeśli tylko była w stanie użyć pieśni feniksa, żeby go odnaleźć.

Harry musiał natychmiast znaleźć się na polu bitwy, na którym będzie w stanie stawić jej czoła.

– Dziękuję panu, panie Opalline – powiedział szybko. – Zaraz się tym...

I wtedy usłyszał dźwięk rozdzieranych żagli i wiedział, że musi pochodzić z ogromnych skrzydeł. Obrócił się pośród wrzasków i poderwał wzrok ku niebu.

Czerwono–złote zwoje wypełniły zachodni horyzont, kiedy smoczyca ruszyła prosto na nich. Jej szczęki już były otwarte, jakby była gotowa zionąć ogniem, a Harry wyobrażał sobie zniszczenia, jakie jej płomienie poczynią w mugolskim Londynie – co by to oznaczało dla niczym nie chronionych mugoli, czy nawet czarodziejów – a potem przypomniał sobie topiących się śmierciożerców. Acies już zarzucała łbem z boku na bok, jakby nie była w stanie go znaleźć i szukała sobie innego celu.

Harry wyszedł przed tłum i zaczął śpiewać.


	53. Rozdział czterdziesty: Skrzydła szersze od samej Ziemi

Harry sam nie do końca wiedział, co właściwie wyprawia, kiedy posłał swój głos spiralą w górę. Przede wszystkim chciał odciągnąć od wszystkich uwagę Acies... czy też smoczycy, która kiedyś była Acies. Uważał, że naprawdę powinien częściej pamiętać o tej różnicy. Powiedziała mu kiedyś, żeby pamiętał ją, kiedy nie zostanie w niej już nic ludzkiego i to właśnie była taka sytuacja. Nie pamiętała go. Prawda była taka, że Acies zginęła na wieży w Hogwarcie podczas ostatniego letniego przesilenia.

Ale to jego pieśń ją obudziła, a smoki nazywano Śpiewakami. Posłał swój głos wysoko w górę, sięgając ku niej z nadzieją.

Zrobiła beczkę w powietrzu i zanurkowała w jego kierunku, ale to, co wystrzeliło z jej pyska w odpowiedzi nie było pieśnią, lecz płomieniami.

Harry w sumie niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Magia już unosiła się wokół niego, więc teraz wniósł ją i wystrzelił przed siebie, rzucając w głowie _Protego_ i wyobrażając sobie tarczę obronną, otaczającą wszystkich zebranych w alejce ludzi. Pomógł mu fakt, że było to fizycznie ograniczona powierzchnia, dzięki czemu nie musiał chronić wszystkich rozbieganych po okolicy.

Ogień, ten przeszywający strumień skoncentrowanego, białego światła, przywalił w tarczę i rozlał się po niej. Harry czuł, jak niszcząca magia smoczycy zaczyna walczyć z jego własną – bezmyślna bestia, usiłująca przeżreć się przez tarczę, żeby mogła spaść na znajdujących się za nią ludzi. Harry odetchnął szybko, pozwalając nabierać sobie powietrze w krótkich przerwach między śpiewem, który wciąż kontynuował w nadziei, że ją uspokoi, po czym posłał swoją potęgę wprost do tarcz, żeby się nie ugięły pod naporem. Ten wysiłek już zaczynał nadwyrężać jego magiczny rdzeń. Albo był bardziej zmęczony, niż mu się wydawało, albo magia smoczycy okazała się potężniejsza, niż mu się wydawało. Miał wrażenie, że chodziło o to drugie.

Wiedział, że nie zostało mu zbyt dużo czasu, nim ogień wreszcie zwycięży, albo jakiś idiota wyciągnie różdżkę w panice i rzuci klątwę – co osłabi tarczę, bo uderzy ją od tyłu. Obecnie jego jedynym błogosławieństwem był fakt, że smoczyca zbliżyła się już na tyle nisko, że strumień jej płomieni był już niczym wąska lanca, która rozlewała się po jego osłonie; inaczej już dawno pochłonęłaby otaczające ich budynki. Kiedy jednak przyjrzał się drżącym wokół zaklęcia tarczy płomieniom, przemykającym coraz głębiej i głębiej, niczym płachty białego światła, podchodzącego z samego serca słońca, Harry wiedział że już niewiele im do tego brakuje.

Tylko jedno przychodziło mu w tym momencie do głowy i wiedział, że wiązało się z tym wielkie ryzyko.

Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że gdyby kiedykolwiek zaczął zbierać sobie przydomki, to już prawdopodobnie zasłużył na miano eksperta do spraw ryzykownych sytuacji.

Cisnął w tarczę większością swojej potęgi, niebezpiecznie osuszając własny magiczny rdzeń, ale upewniając się tym samym, że znajdujące się za nią istoty będą bezpieczne przynajmniej jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Następnie poderwał głowę i przyjrzał się smoczycy, dając sobie tylko chwilę na wycenienie odległości, wysokości i prędkości – a przecież grał w quidditcha, wiedział jak to zrobić, w dodatku smoczyca była blisko – po czym aportował się na jej grzbiet.

Wylądował z łupnięciem na lśniącej łusce, a na jego dłoni i nogach momentalnie pojawiły się pęcherzyki, kiedy wszystko zaczęło go piec i _parzyć_. Smoczyca zarzuciła łbem do tyłu, jej płomienie rozlały się po powietrzu, a ona sama _zawyła._

* * *

Falco krążył w powietrzu, przyglądając się wszystkiemu. Pojawił się na ceremonii naznaczającej koniec rokoszu w swojej formie bielika i obserwował z gniewem, jak Harry przyjmuje warunki ministra i podpisuje zwój. Pozostali nie zdawali sobie sprawy, albo nie obchodziły ich zmiany, jakie wywierali w czarodziejskim świecie, ale przynajmniej albo stawiali się tym, które im nie pasowały, albo bezmyślnie podążali za przywódcami, wierząc że są prowadzeni w kierunku lepszego jutra. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego nie posiadali potężnej magii, która mogłaby zmienić równowagę świata i w przeciwieństwie do niego nie musieli zacząć wreszcie _zwracać uwagę_ na to, co ze sobą wyprawiają.

A potem pojawiła się smoczyca. Falco wciąż zastanawiał się, co właściwie powinien zrobić – nigdy nie stawił czoła Brytyjskiemu Czerwono–Złotemu, ten gatunek wyginął na długo przed jego pojawieniem się na tym świecie – kiedy Harry aportował się zza własnej tarczy.

Smoczyca momentalnie zareagowała na obecność na swoim grzbiecie, nawet jeśli był to dla niej niezwykle niewielki ciężar, co potwierdziło wszystkie plotki, jakie Falco kiedykolwiek usłyszał o wrażliwości łusek w okolicach smoczego karku. Zarzuciła łbem i obróciła się, żeby ukąsić nowe zagrożenie. Jej płomienie ugasły między kłami, bo ewidentnie nie chciała przysmażyć jakiejś części siebie, która nie była odporna na ogień. Harry jednak wybrał dobrą pozycję, tuż za jej karkiem, przez co nie była w stanie sięgnąć go zębiskami.

Zawisła w powietrzu, uderzając skrzydłami ciężko i niezgrabnie, po czym zaczęła podnosić jedną z łap, żeby zrzucić go pazurami.

Kiedy Falco zobaczył, jak Harry na to zareagował, zamarł z okruchem zazdrości w sercu. _Ach, znów być tak młodym, tak nieroztropnym._

* * *

Harry czuł się, jakby klęczał na piasku w samym środku letniego dnia. Łuski migotały mu pod ręką w kolorze krwi rozlewającej się po promieniach słonecznych, co było niesłychanie pięknym widokiem, ale na Merlina, ależ to _bolało_ , pęcherze już pojawiały mu się i pękały na dłoni, poczuł też jak szaty zaczynają na nim dymić.

Tylko jedno mogło go w tej chwili ochronić. Skupił się na tym, do czego by doszło, gdyby Acies zdołała usmażyć tych wszystkich ludzi wyłącznie dlatego, że ściągnęła ją tu jego pieśń, na tym, jakie by to byłoby _niesprawiedliwe_ i że miałby jeszcze więcej śmierci na sumieniu, ponieważ to już na zawsze pozostałoby jego winą.

Płomienie feniksa zaryczały i owinęły mu się wokół skóry. Harry zamrugał, kiedy świat nagle przesłonił niebieski poblask, ale poczuł jak pieczenie w dłoni i nogach ustaje. Następnie otworzył usta, nabrał głęboko powietrza, które pachniało dymem i siarką, i znowu zaczął śpiewać.

Miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie tarczy wytrzymało wystarczająco długo, ale w głębi serca miał wrażenie, że wiedziałby, gdyby Snape i Draco zginęli. Miał nadzieję, że ześlizgujące się po jego osłonie białe płomienie nie sięgnęły dachów budynków po obu stronach alejki, bo przecież stanęłyby w ogniu niczym pochodnie. Miał nadzieję na naprawdę wiele spraw, ale w tej chwili musiał wykopać je wszystkie ze swojego umysłu i zatopić głęboko w basenach oklumencyjnych, żeby móc skupić się na pieśni.

Tym razem Harry przypominał sobie wszystkie te obrazy, które Fawkes pokazał mu, kiedy tańczył pośród chmur na zimowe przesilenie, już niemal rok temu, światło księżyca, gwiazd, słońca i wszystkich legend, jakie się z nimi wiązały. Przekazał Harry'emu dar swojego głosu, dar swoich płomieni i raz nawet dar swoich łez, który Harry zużył na Evana Rosiera. Ale podarował mu też coś znacznie wspanialszego. Zginął jako ofiara poświęcenia.

I dzięki temu do Harry'ego zdołało dotrzeć Światło.

Harry śpiewał o poranku, sięgając i dotykając dzikich wibracji w smoczym umyśle, który był dostrojony do pieśni Mroku. Smoki były mrocznymi stworzeniami przynajmniej pod jednym względem. Były _wyłącznie_ dzikością, _wyłącznie_ wolną wolą. Robiły co chciały i nie pozwalały, żeby cokolwiek je ograniczało. Harry zobaczył to, kiedy zajrzał do umysłów trzech smoczyc w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. A to były pomniejsze smoczyce, odległe kuzynki Brytyjskiej Czerwono–Złotej.

Ona była Dzikością.

Harry poczuł, jak jego pieśń zderza się ze znacznie potężniejszą, która zalegała w smoczym umyśle od stuleci i której nikt wcześniej nie wyzwolił. Śpiewała w każdym uderzeniu jej skrzydeł, każdym machnięciu pazurami, każdym zionięciu ogniem. Nie chciała go słuchać i nie chciała zawracać; właściwie sam fakt, że tego ranka na świecie pojawił się świetlisty śpiewak wkurzył ją tak strasznie, że dał jej dość sił na przebicie się przez usypiające zaklęcia, które narzuciła na nią Calibrid. Przybyła go niego, ponieważ nie była w stanie znieść myśli o tym, że Harry istnieje i śpiewa te swoje pioseneczki o zniewoleniu i pokorze.

Te słowa były śpiewane przez mroczną pieśń z nienawiścią i pojawiły się w głowie Harry'ego, jakby zostały w niej wypalone. Zorientował się, że gorąc smoczych łusek zakradł mu się do świadomości i jeśli zbyt długo będzie o nim myślał, to spopieli mu umysł.

Potrząsnął głową i skupił z powrotem na własnej pieśni, przedzierając się poprzez błękitne tarcze i informując mroczną pieśń swoimi bezsłownym trelem, że się pomyliła.

Pieśń momentalnie prychnęła z wyższością i upierała się, że z pewnością ma rację.

_Naprawdę się mylisz,_ powiedział Harry ze zwiewnym świergotem, który chyba po raz pierwszy usłyszał właśnie od Fawkesa, kiedy tańczył pośród chmur tamtej nocy. _Wydaje ci się, że jestem świetlistym czarodziejem o głosie feniksa. Kiedy tak nie jest._ Następnie pomyślał w kierunku swojej dłoni: _Manus flagrans!_

Posłał w głąb Acies obcego rodzaju ciepło, klątwę płonącego dotyku, które jej nie skrzywdziło, ale i tak było mrocznym zaklęciem, którego większość świetlistych czarodziejów by nie rzuciła. Harry poczuł, jak w rozgwieżdżonej przestrzeni przed nim zaczyna rozwijać się zszokowana cisza. Mroczna pieśń zachwiała się, nie wiedząc, co właściwie o tym myśleć.

Harry spróbował wyjaśnić jej to tak dobrze, jak tylko mógł. Głos feniksa prawdopodobnie nie był najlepszym sposobem na wyjaśnienie drzemiącej w sobie ciemności.

Ale musiało istnieć jakieś miejsce, w którym dzikość Mroku i szacunek Światła wobec wolnej woli, mogły spotkać się w spokoju. Pod tym względem aż tak bardzo się nie różniły. Światłu jednak zależało bardziej na ograniczaniu samego siebie dla dobra innych, podczas gdy Mrok wolał ograniczać wolną wolę innych, żeby czasem nie nachodzili na jego własną – stąd właśnie wzięły się przekonania o potulności Światła i przymuszeniu Mroku.

Harry nie zaprzeczał, że był pod tym względem bardziej świetlisty, ale furia była mu znana. Tamtej nocy, kiedy Bellatrix odcięła mu rękę, jego emocje i magia wyrwały mu się spod kontroli tak bardzo, że niemal przyłączył się do dzikiego Mroku, który wędrował między światłem gwiazd. Mroczna pieśń zauważyła przebłysk tej sytuacji i rzuciła się za nią w pogoń niczym wygłodniały pies gończy, żądając rozwinięcia tematu.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, żeby napędzić pieśń, której będzie potrzebował do opowiedzenia o wszystkim, po czym zaczął przedzierać się na drugą stronę własnej muzyki.

* * *

Falco nie wierzył, że Harry wciąż nie zabił smoczycy. Przecież musiał wiedzieć, że nawet Brytyjskie Złoto–Czerwone raczej nie przeżyłyby ciosu czystej magii prosto w serce. A w tej chwili znajdował się bliżej serca, niż kiedy był na ziemi. Nawet jeśli nie znał wystarczająco dobrze smoczej anatomii, żeby w ogóle o tym pomyśleć, to przecież mógłby osuszyć ją z magii, sprowadzić na ziemię, niezdolną do lotu czy ziania ogniem, bo smoki potrzebowały magii do wykonywania obu tych czynności.

Zamiast tego po prostu się z nią _komunikował_ , rozmawiał jakby była jakąś inteligentną istotą, starając się przekonać ją do nie atakowania zwykłych czarodziejów, którzy czekali poniżej, przyglądając się krążącej smoczycy i siedzącemu na jej karku, płonącemu na niebiesko chłopcu.

Falco zerknął przelotnie na nich, na tych przeciętnych. Nic im nie było; płomienie zniknęły, zanim zdążyły choćby wgłębić zaklęcie tarczy, choć jeszcze chwila i prawdopodobnie zdołałyby kogoś zranić. Ale też nie szukali schronienia. Falco zaskrzeczał na nich z odrazą. Czyżby zamarli na sam _widok?_ Czasami naprawdę rozpaczał nad ludźmi, którzy ewidentnie nie potrafili sami o siebie zadbać. Między innymi dlatego nigdy się nie zadeklarował. Mroczny czy Świetlisty Lord miał chronić tych, którzy za nim podążali, podczas gdy Falco wolałby, żeby wszyscy nauczyli się po prostu chronić samych siebie.

Spojrzał znowu na Harry'ego, słysząc zmianę w jego pieśni. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Kiedyś spędził rok pośród feniksów, kiedy jego magia wciąż była głównie świetlista, kiedy wciąż miał nadzieję, że jego forma animagiczna okaże się feniksem. I wiedział, że ich głosy nie brzmiały w ten sposób.

Zdeterminowany odkryć, jaki niebezpieczny błąd Harry miał zamiar popełnić tym razem, rozłożył skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze, po czym zaczął lecieć za smoczycą w bezpiecznej odległości, żeby przypadkiem go nie usmażyła, albo nie zahaczyła pazurami. Czarodzieje ginęli już z głupszych powodów, kiedy stawiali czoła Brytyjskim Czerwono–Złotym.

* * *

Harry skrzywił się, po czym złapał za jeden z basenów, których używał do nie–myślenia o konkretnych wspomnieniach, i _rozerwał go na kawałki._ Sytuacje zalały mu umysł, jakby miały miejsce dopiero co i choć mroczna pieśń nie była w stanie ich zobaczyć, to i tak usłyszała je w jego głosie.

Harry śpiewał o desperacji, kiedy wił się bezsilnie i patrzył, jak Greyback i Whitecheek zabijają na jego oczach małego chłopca. Ostatecznie sami też zginęli i można było twierdzić, że zapłacili za tę zbrodnię własnymi życiami, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia dla wywleczonego na wierzch, surowego wspomnienia. Harry powinien był w stanie go ochronić – przed rytuałem odradzającym Voldemorta był tam najpotężniejszym czarodziejem – ale tego nie zrobił.

_Kierana też nie, tak samo jak Claudii. Ciągle składam puste obietnice i nie jestem w stanie ich dotrzymać._ Bezsilność była lianą, o której zapomniał i której nie znosił, zimną trucizną powoli płynącą mu wzdłuż gardła. _Gdybym tylko mógł użyć zmieniacza czasu, żeby wrócić i powstrzymać Glorianę przed zabiciem Claudii, Lokiego przed zabiciem Kierana, Whitecheek i Greybacka przed zabiciem jego, to właśnie to bym zrobił._

Mroczna pieśń zawyła radośnie i zażądała więcej.

Harry zaoferował jej ból i cierpienie, kiedy przecinano mu nadgarstek, co wtedy czuł i myślał, kiedy znajdował się w niekończącym się wirze czarno–czerwonego oceanu. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że nigdy nie przestanie spadać. Ostre kły wgryzły mu się w lewy nadgarstek, a ogień zaczął się w niego wżerać, przez co zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i zorientował, że krwawi, a jego krew smaży się po wylądowaniu na smoczych łuskach.

_Jeszcze,_ zasyczała mroczna pieśń.

Harry zaoferował jej furię, jaką czuł w czasie walki z Voldemortem. Wreszcie mroczna pieśń westchnęła, zanuciła i zasyczała na niego.

Harry był rad, że akurat miał otwarte oczy. Zobaczył chwilę, w której smoczyca, jakby wyzwolona z konieczności komunikowania się z nim, obróciła łeb z powrotem i spojrzała na ulice pełne wpatrzonych w nią, wrzeszczących mugoli. Uspokojona świadomością, że niesie na grzbiecie mrocznego, a nie świetlistego śpiewaka, mogła ponownie skupić się na dręczącym ją głodzie.

Harry odchylił głowę i zaśpiewał wesołą, świetlistą pieśń, ponownie odwracając uwagę smoczycy, która znowu zaryczała wściekle.

* * *

_Nie może się tak zmieniać. Nie może tak przeskakiwać między Mrokiem i Światłem._

Falco dobrze wiedział, że to było niemożliwe. Przyglądał się kiedyś sztukom, które mogłyby pozwolić mu na swobodne przemieszczanie się między deklaracjami i pieśń była jedną z nich. Czemu miałaby nie być? Oznaczała co innego dla każdej słuchającej jej osoby, a mimo to była powszechnie uznawana za uniwersalny język. Ostatecznie jednak doszedł do przykrego wniosku, że Mrok i Światło wiedzą już o pieśniach wszystko co można, jak i o innych sposobach na unikanie ich uwagi i niezadeklarowanie się, co oznaczało, że w ten sposób ich nie oszuka.

Dlatego też nauczył się uważać myśli za najważniejsze, uwodzenie jednej strony, a potem drugiej, póki nie poznał wystarczająco ścieżek między nimi na tyle, żeby móc bezkarnie przechodzić z jednej na drugą, kusząc obie strony świadomością, że lada moment zadeklaruje się wobec jednego z nich, po prostu jeszcze nie w tej chwili.

A teraz Harry przeskakiwał między nimi w tak bezczelny sposób, miotając się między furią i radością.

Falco potrząsnął głową, co było nienaturalnym gestem dla bielika, ale idealnym wyrażeniem zniesmaczenia, jakie właśnie czuł i które usłyszał też w smoczym ryknięciu. _Mroku nie da się tak łatwo oszukać. Już wie, czym jest i zaraz go z siebie ściągnie._ Smoczyca ponownie zatrzymała się i zawisła w powietrzu.

* * *

Harry wlał w swój głos całą intensywność i radość, którą czuł w chwili, kiedy Draco pojawił się w Leśnej Twierdzy. Cholera jasna, przecież wiedział czym był. Mroczna pieśń nie miała prawa oznajmiać, że był wyłącznie mroczny, wyłącznie dziki i bojowy. Być może było w nim więcej dzikości niż spokoju, ale przecież w jego życiu pojawiały się też szczęśliwe chwile.

Mroczna pieśń obróciła się do niego i dźgnęła go chórem jego własnych wspomnień, pokazując mu całą desperację, poczucie winy i nienawiść, do których sam przed chwilą się przyznał, po czym oznajmiła, że większość jego życia przecież była cierpieniem. Nawet decyzja rozpętania rokoszu zapoczątkowała się w pragnieniu zemsty, czyż nie? Wciąż nie zaznał ukojenia w swojej żałobie po Kieranie, co doprowadziło go do podjęcia się ekstremalnych kroków, kiedy przyszło do zażądania sprawiedliwości za Claudię. Nie obchodził żałoby; wściekał się i starał zniszczyć jej morderczynię, co było czymś, czego dopuściłby się ktoś mroczny i opętany zemstą.

Harry powiedział jej o chwili, w której Draco pojawił się w jego sypialni w Leśnej Twierdzy, o powodzi radości, szoku i ulgi, kiedy w pełni dotarło do niego co to oznacza, niepewności pod względem zaakceptowania jego obecności u swojego boku, póki nie zorientował się, że długa nieobecność Dracona oznaczała właśnie, że _potrzebował_ sobie wszystko przemyśleć jak należy i o tym, jak żaden inny pocałunek nigdy nie smakował równie wyśmienicie co ten, którym się wtedy przywitali. Draco podążał za własnym sercem, własnym wyborem, własnym celem, własną wolą. Tego właśnie Harry chciał dla wszystkich, tego rodzaju odwagi. I to właśnie było najcięższe w tym wszystkim... no, może zaraz po konieczności ograniczania własnej woli i upewnianiu się, że nigdy nie będzie następowało się na pragnienia innych. Ale to było zadanie Harry'ego jako _vatesa._ Zadaniem Dracona w tamtym czasie było upewnienie się, że faktycznie wiedział, czego chce i to właśnie zrobił.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie kochał Dracona równie mocno, co w tamtej chwili. Nigdy nie zrozumie, czemu słabość charakteru mogłaby okazać się dla kogoś pociągająca. Harry kochał, podziwiał i _potrzebował_ , żeby jego partner był silny.

Mroczna pieśń owinęła się wokół niego, ściskając mocno, ale brzmiąc na zdezorientowaną. Harry słyszał, jak syczy mu statecznie do ucha, po czym poczuł muśnięcie pazurów na głowie, kiedy smoczyca spróbowała ponownie ściągnąć go łapą z karku.

Harry zaśpiewał o nocy Walpurgi, kiedy Voldemort spróbował zniewolić dziki Mrok, a Harry mu w tym przeszkodził. Podarował mrocznej pieśni, która zawładnęła umysłem Acies, wspomnienia tej podróży, tej wolności, tego kompletnego poddania się Mrokowi – kiedy mknął wraz z nim, nie starając się go spętać, ani nim pokierować – i pozwolił jej zabrać się z nim, po czym rozdarł ten obraz na kawałki i cisnął nimi w inną sytuację.

Wisiał wysoko ponad Brytanią, pewnej nocy zimowego przesilenia i z bolącym sercem obserwował, jak Światło chwyta i walczy z dzikim Mrokiem, zmuszając go do wycofania się. Fawkes, nieśmiertelna istota, która normalnie po prostu spłonęłaby i powróciła do życia, zginęła. Poddana nieśmiertelność, poświęcona z własnej woli, okazała się wystarczająca do otwarcia wrót i przepuszczenia przez nie gryfa. Mroczna pieśń zawyła i odskoczyła.

Harry cisnął nią do Komnaty Tajemnic, w której klęczał na podłodze z umysłem rozszarpanym po śmierci Sylarany, podczas gdy milcząca obecność pożarła kawałek Toma Riddle'a, który pozostawił w swoim pamiętniku, pochłaniając go wraz z magią, po czym zawróciła i pokazała Harry'emu obrazy. Starał się z nią pertraktować, wyjaśnić że wcale nie nienawidzi swojej rodziny, nie ma powodów do nienawidzenia ich, ale cisza odpowiadała nieuchronną prawdą i wzmacniającą się furią. Mroczna pieśń wróciła do niego, mrucząc i obrastając tłuszczem pogardę, jaką Harry wtedy czuł wobec swoich rodziców i brata.

A potem znaleźli się w sowiarni tego dnia, kiedy Harry wyrwał się spod sieci feniksa i Harry posłał nuty niczym strzały, które kuły i drapały mroczną pieśń, pokazując jej, że wyrwał się spod sieci w czasie równonocy wiosennej, kiedy Światło i Mrok były ze sobą zrównoważone. Wzrósł w nim tryumf, łagodny i potężny, przez który smoczyca po raz kolejny zawyła w niezrozumieniu. Łagodny tryumf był jej nieznany. Od chwili wyklucia całe życie było dla smoków niekończącą się wojną, w której najważniejsze było zadbanie o własną wolę i nie pozwolenie sobie na ugięcie się przed nikim. Skorupa była pierwszym wrogiem, a potem inne smoczątka, które pożrą znajdujące się w gnieździe rodzeństwo, jeśli tylko im na to pozwolić. Nie rozumiała, jak można po prostu odnieść zwycięstwo dla samego siebie i żeby nie wiązało się z nim skrzywdzenie kogoś innego.

Harry ponownie zawrócił, pokazując jej zwycięstwo, którym kogoś skrzywdził, kiedy po raz pierwszy musiał zabić. Ciało Rudolfa Lestrange'a niosło w sobie kawałek Voldemorta, niegdyś uwięzionego w ukradzionym przez Regulusa medalionie, który Syriusz zaczął nosić. Harry wiedział, że nie miał innego wyjścia. Ale miał zaledwie trzynaście lat, był wycieńczony po śmierci Syriusza, zorientowaniu się, że to _on_ odbił klątwę zabijającą Voldemorta, a nie Connor, jak i wypuszczeniu dementorów na wolność. Chciał, żeby to wszystko się wreszcie skończyło. Tego rodzaju oszołomione wykończenie, którym wtedy zaatakował, bo nie wiedział co innego mu pozostało, było znajome mrocznej pieśni, która zakradła się ostrożnie, śpiewając niskim tonem i usiłując ustalić, czym tak naprawdę był.

Wreszcie to rozgryzła i Harry nie potrzebował już przeskakiwać między diametralnie różniącymi się między sobą wspomnieniami. Pojęła go, zrozumiała jako zarówno mrocznego jak i świetlistego, smoczego feniksa, ludzkiego Śpiewaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na świecie czegoś takiego jak on, zupełnie jak świat nie znał już takiej smoczycy jak ona. Owinęła się wokół niego i ścisnęła, jakby uznając go za towarzysza broni, sycząc i mrucząc. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, czując pieczenie w gardle, po czym zaczął mamrotać kojące wyrazy uznania, przez cały czas wściekle zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien zrobić z Brytyjską Czerwono–Złotą. Przecież nie zabierze jej ze sobą do Hogwartu. Spopieliłaby Zakazany Las i w przeciągu tygodnia pożarłaby wszystkich mieszkańców okolic.

Mroczna pieśń zawyła do niego żałośnie, niczym coś, co wyjątkowo długo mknęło w głębokiej przestrzeni między gwiazdami. _Samotna. Taka samotna,_ zawodziła serią powtarzających się taktów. Udała się na wyspę Man, ponieważ wyczuła tam obecność szkieletu, w którym Opalline'owie wybudowali swoje Gollrish Y Thie i miała nadzieję, że znajdzie tam innego członka swojego gatunku. Szlag ją trafił, kiedy okazało się inaczej, przez co zionęła na wszystko ogniem.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Znał pewien sposób, w jaki mógłby jej pomóc, zmienić jej sytuację, ale nie wiedział, czy mroczna pieśń, a przez to i sama smoczyca, w ogóle to zaakceptują. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zapytać.

Stworzył obraz w swojej głowie, po czym przelał go do głosu. Wizerunek był niewielki, skakał, nurkował i wywracał się i był całkiem podobny do rozbieganych maleństw, jak to Leśna Twierdza myślała o wszystkim co żyje na jej terenie, ale nie jest jej częścią. Pokazał smoczycy ideę smoczątek, jaj złożonych przez nią i zapytał, czy to byłoby akceptowalne.

Smoczyca wydała z siebie ryk, który pomknął kaskadami poprzez kilka różnych oktaw, przez co Harry'emu zaczęły uszy krwawić i oczy płonąć, ale dając mu tym samym znać, że jej własne młode byłyby jak najbardziej mile widziane; były konieczne, niezbędne. Chciała się parzyć, chciała złożyć jaja, ale na całym świecie nie było już nikogo z jej gatunku, z kim mogłaby to zrobić.

Harry zaśpiewał o zrozumieniu, pokoju, kompromisie. Nigdy już nie znajdzie towarzysza własnego gatunku. Ale zanim jej narastająca furia i desperacja zdołały ją przytłoczyć, zaprezentował jej obraz czarnych hebrydzkich na ich wyspach. Zajmowały tereny niedaleko zimnego, głębokiego morza, w którym znajdowało się całe mnóstwo jedzenia. Były pośród nich samce, które, tak samo jak ona, zaryczały na dźwięk pieśni feniksa, rozzłoszczone obecnością świetlistego śpiewaka na świecie. Nie należały do jej gatunku, ale może okażą się wystarczająco bliscy genetycznie? Być może, gdyby tam się udała i przyjęła jednego z nich na towarzysza, zdołałaby złożyć jaja i mieć młode mieszanej krwi?

Smoczyca zastanowiła się nad tym, po czym obróciła się w powietrzu i ruszyła na północ.

Harry pochylił się nad jej łuskami, wciąż chroniony płomieniami feniksa, które nieustannie podsycał samą siłą woli, po czym odetchnął.

* * *

Falco pomknął za smoczycą na własnych skrzydłach, w głębi serca zastanawiając się, co to wszystko może znaczyć.

Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Harry potrzebował się zadeklarować. Oczywiście że tak. Ale potem zaczął przeskakiwać między Mrokiem i Światłem, jakby w ogóle nie widział potrzeby trzymania się jednego z nich i Falco nie pojmował, jak mogło mu się wydawać, że coś takiego ujdzie mu płazem. Być może Mrok i Światło były chwilowo nim rozbawione i zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że jest na tyle młody, że jego skakanie między granicami było równie niepoważne co podrygi młodej owieczki. Prędzej czy później jednak zrozumieją, co Harry wyprawia i wcale nie będą z niego zadowolone. Zażądają obrania którejś ze stron, a Harry nie będzie na to gotów.

W dodatku wykorzystał to przeskakiwanie do czegoś wyjątkowo niebezpiecznego, oswojenia smoczycy która mogła zniszczyć miasto... w dodatku _pojawiła się_ na oczach wielu mugoli, których teraz trzeba będzie _zobliviatować._ Kiedyś sam widok smoka wystarczał na skazanie czarownicy czy czarodzieja, przez co w ogóle doszło do podziału na świat magiczny i przeciętny. Ze wszystkich potencjalnych widoków magicznego świata, mugole kompletnie nie mieli pojęcia, jak poradzić sobie ze smokami, bo nie byli w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że istnieje coś potężniejszego od nich.

To nie była żadna zabawa, ani żart, a mimo to Harry tak właśnie do tego podchodził. Udało mu się wygrać wyłącznie dlatego, że założył, że ani Światło, ani Mrok – czy też jego magia, tak mocno rozciągnięta we wszystkich kierunkach – nie spróbują zainterweniować i przerwać tego wszystkiego. Falco wiedział, że nie może pozwolić mu na kontynuowanie tego procederu, kiedy równowaga świata czarodziejów, o którą Falco tak długo walczył, zaczyna chwiać się na krawędzi zagłady.

Podjął decyzję. Harry bardziej cenił sobie wolną wolę, co stawiało go bliżej Światła. W dodatku nosił w sobie głos feniksa, co oznaczało, że miał w gardle fragment samego Światła.

A pomimo wszelkich wysiłków Falco, z Tomem wciąż nie było lepiej.

Dlatego też, jeśli Harry'ego trzeba będzie zmusić do zadeklarowania się wobec Światła, Falco przyjdzie przyjąć pozycję Mrocznego Pana. Żałował tego, ale czasem dla utrzymania równowagi poświęcenia okazywały się niezbędne i wiedział, że sam też będzie musiał się ich podejmować.

Odniósł wrażenie, że wokół niego przetoczył się grom, poczuł osobliwy ciężar w powietrzu, ale zaraz potem wszystko zniknęło, więc uznał że to musiała być jakaś manifestacja wzburzonej przez smoczycę dzikiej magii. Wzruszył skrzydłami, lecąc dalej za Harrym i Brytyjską Czerwono–Złotą i zastanawiając się, gdzie Harry każe jej wylądować.

* * *

Harry drżał z wysiłku, kiedy Hebrydy wreszcie pojawiły się na horyzoncie. Smoczyca nie leciała zbyt długo – a leciała niezwykle szybko i wysoko, dzięki czemu niewielu mugoli będzie miało okazję ją zobaczyć – ale musiał przez cały czas śpiewać, żeby ochronić się własnymi płomieniami przed jej gorącem, oraz ignorować zimne powiewy wiatru, który śmigał mu po bokach, ewidentnie nie przejmując się ogniem feniksa. A potem płuca zaczęły mu pracować coraz ciężej, ponieważ znaleźli się tysiące stóp nad ziemią i Harry przestał odliczać minuty, czy martwić się o przypadkowych mugoli, którzy mogliby zobaczyć ich po drodze. Po prostu skupił się na śpiewaniu dla niej i uspokajaniu jej na tyle, by była w stanie skupić się na idei posiadania partnera.

Smoczyca wykonała lekki łuk w dół i Harry zobaczył, jak pod nimi spośród przeskakujących między sobą fal wyłaniają się wyspy. Zobaczył też biegających, rozgorączkowanych smoczych opiekunów i uśmiechnął się słabo. To pewnie będą członkowie klanu MacFustych, czarodziejów zamieszkujących Hebrydy, którzy sprawiali pieczę nad swoimi smokami i pilnowali, by nie wyrwały się spod kontroli. Oczywiście, w tej chwili wszystkie czarne hebrydzkie wyglądały, jakby właśnie starały wyrwać się spod kontroli, bo samce podskakiwały, rozwijając skrzydła i popisując się, podczas gdy samice kucały nisko nad gniazdami, sycząc wściekle.

Acies zatoczyła krąg, po czym zanurkowała. Chwilę potem czarny hebrydzki otrząsnął się z czarodziejów, którzy starali się go uspokoić, jakby nic dla niego nie znaczyli, po czym wzniósł się, wychodząc jej na spotkanie. Acies rozłożyła szeroko skrzydła i zaryczała, ziejąc między nimi ogniem, na co on odpowiedział tym samym, wyraźnie nie zbity z tropu jej dziwnym kolorem, czy osobliwą wielkością w stosunku do niego.

Harry rozglądał się przez chwilę, ale nie widział żadnego bezpiecznego miejsca, w które mógłby zwyczajnie zeskoczyć. Na pewno jednak nie chciał pozostać na grzbiecie Acies w czasie jej kopulacji. Spuścił wzrok, wbijając go w niewielki głaz pośród fal, po czym aportował się do niego akurat, kiedy czarny hebrydzki zionął ogniem w kierunku pazurów Acies, co zdawało się ją tylko połaskotać.

Pojawił się na kamieniu i zachwiał, starając się złapać równowagę na śliskiej nawierzchni. Spróbował czegoś się złapać, ale momentalnie poderwał rękę. Oparzenia były tak koszmarnie bolesne, że pewnie przez kilka najbliższych dni nie zdoła złapać za pióro.

_Dobrze, że chociaż zdążyłem podpisać ten zwój ze Scrimgeourem,_ pomyślał, po czym rzucił na swoje stopy zaklęcie klejące, żeby pozostać na miejscu i spojrzał w górę.

Dech mu zaparło. Smoki tańczyły nad nim, popisując się przed sobą nawzajem, a ich głosy tworzyły głęboką i dudniącą muzykę, od której wibrował głaz pod nim. Harry pozwolił wreszcie zgasnąć płomieniom wokół siebie i właśnie wtedy zobaczył, jak Acies przypala potencjalnemu kochankowi grzbiet. Czarny hebrydzki przetoczył się, żeby ugasić płomienie, po czym podrapał głęboko jej przednią, prawą łapę. Krew rozprysnęła się ponad oceanem, a Acies wzbiła się wyżej i rozłożyła skrzydła, popisując się ich kolorystyką.

– _Vatesie?_

Harry z zaskoczeniem poderwał wzrok. Niedaleko na innym kamieniu, który bardziej przypominał stopień, stał starszy czarodziej z różdżką w dłoni i uśmiechem na twarzy. Nosił grubsze szaty, niż Harry zwykle widywał, a jego szare oczy były otoczone zmarszczkami powstałymi wskutek mrużenia oczu przez słońce i deszcz. Miał długie, dzikie, białe włosy, które poniekąd przypominały Harry'emu Moody'ego.

– Jestem Gerald MacFusty – powiedział. – To ja napisał żem do dyrektorki McGonagall w Hogwarcie, kiedy Brytyjska Czerwono–Złota przebudziła się i nas opuściła. – Zerknął na moment w górę, jakby nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie nie obserwowania parzących się smoków, po czym potrząsnął głową i spojrzał z powrotem na Harry'ego. – Mam naprawdę wiele doświadczenia w pracy ze smokami – powiedział łagodnie – i wiem, jak leczyć oparzenia. – Kiwnął w kierunku dłoni Harry'ego, oraz, jak Harry się zorientował, jego nóg. Wyglądało na to, że łuski zdążyły go poparzyć, zanim otoczył się płomieniami feniksa. – Wyciągnij że rękę.

Harry z przyjemnością to zrobił. Kiedy ból w dłoni zelżał, Harry odkrył że ciągle wraca spojrzeniem do smoków.

– Wspaniałe są, prawda? – zapytał.

– Och, to zdecydowanie. – Mruknął Gerald, po czym wymówił nieznaną Harry'emu inkantację, dzięki której zelżał suchy ból w jego nogach. – Dobrze by było, gdyby więcej ludzi o tym pamiętało, zarówno jakie potrafią być piękne, jak i niebezpieczne.

Sięgnął ponad dzielącą ich kamienie wodą i złapał Harry'ego za ramię. Harry spojrzał mu znowu w oczy.

– Dzięki, żeś jej nie zabił – powiedział miękko Gerald. – Kiedy nam uciekła, baliśmy się, że nie będziesz miał innego wyjścia.

– Ja też – powiedział Harry. – Ale została spętana zaklęciem usypiającym, a potem... cóż, przebudziłem ją dzisiaj moją muzyką. Już znam konsekwencje rozprzestrzeniania w ten sposób mojego głosu nad wyspami i spróbuję więcej tego nie zrobić – dodał.

– Wiemy, młody. – Gerald kiwnął w kierunku jego stóp. – Odklej je i złap że mnie za rękę, a ja upewnię się, że dostaniesz herbaty i coś do jedzenia przed swoim powrotem na południe.

Harry wymamrotał _Finite Incantatem_ i ponownie usłyszał ryk Acies. Spojrzał w górę, przesłaniając dłonią oczy i zobaczył jak smoki ścigają się nawzajem, owijając wokół siebie w spirali, która gotowa była zanieść ich w samo serce słońca. Poczuł jak rozlewa się po nim głębokie zadowolenie z siebie.

_Wciąż żyje. Wciąż jest wolna. Czasem udaje mi się dotrzymywanie obietnic._


	54. Rozdział czterdziesty pierwszy: Świt i zmierzch, słońce i cień

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział z uporem odsunął się od głównego wątku, żeby nakreślić reakcje innych. Głupi rozdział.

Draco krążył. Minister zaprosił wszystkich do ministerstwa, a Dracona, Snape'a i Helcasa do swojego gabinetu. Draco odmówił jednak, bo wolał pozostać w korytarzu, gdzie mógł chodzić w te i z powrotem ile tylko chciał, zacierając ręce, zaciskając je na sobie nawzajem i czasami tarmosząc sobie nimi fryzurę.

– Zaczynasz wyglądać niedorzecznie, Draconie. – Narcyza siedziała na stworzonym przez siebie fotelu, który ustawiła pod ścianą i wbijała oczy w książkę, której Draco był niemal pewien, że wcale nie przyniosła ze sobą. – Usiądź. Weź kilka głębokich oddechów. Powietrze ci nie ucieknie.

– I tak właśnie byś się zachowywała, gdyby Lucjusz poleciał na smoku Merlin raczy wiedzieć gdzie? – wypalił na nią Draco.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego; jej oczy były chłodne i spokojne, a na twarzy nie pojawiła się żadna emocja poza lekką irytacją.

– Ufałabym, że miał ku temu dobre powody i prędzej czy później do mnie wróci – powiedziała. – Musisz zaufać swojemu partnerowi, mój drogi Draconie, inaczej nic wam nie przyjdzie z tego ślubu. Przecież zaufał ci, kiedy podjąłeś decyzję pod groźbą wydziedziczenia. Z tego co mi wiadomo, poza tą pierwszą nocą nigdy potem nie starał się tego kwestionować.

– Ale wtedy po prostu podjąłem decyzję, a on tu wskoczył na _smoka_ – wyjaśnił Draco, odnosząc wrażenie, że jego matka nie do końca pojmowała tę różnicę. Wolałby w ogóle pozostać na zewnątrz, wgapiając się w niebo, jak to robili właśnie niektórzy z sojuszników Harry'ego, czy widownia ceremonii, ale wówczas miałby wrażenie, że robi z siebie idiotę. Nie znosił robić z siebie idioty na oczach ludzi. Przynajmniej w tym korytarzu był z matką sam; Snape i Helcas zamknęli się w ministrem w jego gabinecie. – To chyba jednak co innego, matko.

– Doprawdy? – Narcyza ostrożnie zaznaczyła miejsce w książce haftowanym skrawkiem materiału, który też wyciągnęła znikąd, po czym złożyła ręce na kolanach. – Jesteś tego pewien, Draconie? Zaufał ci. Czy ty mu ufasz? Już wcześniej znajdował się w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach i zawsze do ciebie wracał. Ponadto – dodała z nieco bardziej powściągliwym niż dotychczas tonem – bez względu na to, czy jesteś teraz o to zły czy nie, naprawdę nie powinieneś tracić panowania nad sobą w miejscu publicznym, mój synu. Pokazuje to twoim wrogom, że masz jakieś słabości.

– Przecież wszyscy je mają – burknął Draco, zdając sobie sprawę, że dziecinnie się zachowuje. Poczuł, jak na twarz wpływa mu gorący rumieniec. Może i był wdzięczny za to, że jego matka przyłączyła się do niego w tym rokoszu, zwracając się tym samym przeciw Lucjuszowi, ale w tej chwili żałował, że w ogóle się pojawiła. Nawet Harry nie był w stanie tak strasznie go upokorzyć i zawstydzić.

– Ale nie zawsze je okazują – powiedziała Narcyza, a chłód w jej głosie tylko się pogłębił. – Wygląda na to, że zbyt długo już nikt nie przypominał ci o tej lekcji. – Wyprostowała się w fotelu, a Draco odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jest myszą obserwowaną przez ogromną kocicę, która zerka na niego z pogardą na moment przed zjedzeniem. – Zawsze będę gotowa jako pierwsza przyznać, że drzemie w tobie siła, której twój ojciec nigdy nie zrozumie, Draconie. Ale podzielił się z tobą również wiedzą, z której powinieneś korzystać. Znajdujesz się w miejscu publicznym i jesteś w bardzo fortunnej pozycji narzeczonego _vatesa._ Czy tego sobie życzysz, czy nie, wiele osób będzie zwracało na ciebie uwagę. A syn, którego wychowałam, raczej by się z tego cieszył.

Draco westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy, jeszcze bardziej je kołtuniąc, ale obecnie kompletnie się tym nie przejmując.

– Lubię, kiedy ludzie zwracają na mnie uwagę, matko, ale w tej chwili nikogo tu nawet _nie ma._ – Nawet aurorzy, którzy zwykle strzegli gabinetu ministra weszli do środka, być może dlatego, że nie ufali goblinowi w jednym pomieszczeniu z ich bezcennym Scrimgeourem; Draco nie był pewny. Przyglądały im się osłony, oczywiście, ale nie było tu żadnych przechodniów.

– Zawsze ktoś cię obserwuje – powiedziała surowo Narcyza. – Pamiętaj, co nauczyłam cię o postawie, Draconie. Czemu niektórzy ludzie mogą spędzić całe życie na uczeniu się jej i nigdy nie osiągnąć właściwej?

Draco poczuł, jak jego rumieniec ponownie się pogłębia.

– Ponieważ chodzi w niej o coś więcej, niż tylko skórę i kości – wymamrotał, pozwalając by te słowa zostały z niego wyciągnięte siłą. – Ponieważ ktoś, kto nie żyje w majestatycznie we własnej głowie, nigdy nie zdoła tak żyć w swoim ciele.

– Dobrze – powiedziała Narcyza z chłodną aprobatą. – Bardzo dobrze, Draconie. Poradzisz sobie z tym. Twój ukochany odleciał gdzieś na smoku, ale ostatnim razem jak go widzieliśmy, wciąż żył i obecnie jest jednym z potężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie. Pomyśl o czymś innym, niż tylko o fakcie, że w tej chwili nie wiesz, gdzie się znajduje.

Draco kiwnął głową, po czym zaczął pracować nad spokojnym oddychaniem. Czuł, jak rumieniec spływa mu stopniowo z policzków i po chwili wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczarował swoje włosy, żeby ponownie ułożyły się jak należy. W miarę jak emocje powoli znikały mu z głowy, zastanawiał się, co on właściwie sobie myślał. Przecież znajdowali się w ministerstwie, a w ministerstwie zawsze ktoś cię obserwuje. Tu nie miało znaczenia, czy ma na nazwisko Malfoy, czy Black i nie miało znaczenia, czy Harry poleciał gdzieś na smoczym grzbiecie, czy walczy właśnie z Voldemortem. W żaden sposób nie pomoże reputacji własnej, czy Harry'ego, jak zacznie wychodzić z siebie.

Wówczas usłyszał za rogiem znajomy rytm kroków. Obejrzał się szybko na swoją matkę i zorientował się, że ona też je usłyszała. Ale Narcyza nie wstała, jak się tego po niej spodziewał. Zamiast tego siedziała tam, niczym królowa zimy na tronie, z lodem w dłoniach i oczach.

Lucjusz wyszedł zza rogu i zamarł na moment, jakby w ogóle nie spodziewał się ich tam zobaczyć. To było bardzo dobre przedstawienie. Gdyby Draco wciąż jęczał i zawodził na temat Harry'ego, pewnie nawet dałby się nabrać.

Teraz jednak zauważył, że wszystko było tylko odgrywane i w dodatku rozmijało się z prawdziwą postawą, nawet jeśli tylko o nutę czy dwie. Lucjusz wyczuwał to w skórze i kościach, ale nie w umyśle.

Draco stanął na baczność, po czym zaoferował ojcu ukłon. Przypominał sobie lekcje, które zostały mu wypalone w mózgu jeszcze przed przybyciem do Hogwartu. Aż do swoich trzynastych urodzin nie poznał starszych i mniej popularnych rytuałów, a i wówczas odbyło się to głównie dzięki Harry'emu, ale dobrze znał powszechne. Ukłonił się przed Lucjuszem, jak przed szanowanym wrogiem i zobaczył, że ojciec przygląda mu się odrobinę dłużej, niż zwykle powinien w odpowiedzi.

Następnie jego ojciec spojrzał na matkę. Narcyza podniosła na niego wzrok.

A Draco zobaczył, jak to jest, kiedy walczą między sobą ludzie o równej sile, równie mocno przekonani o własnej racji.

– Tęskniłem ostatnio za tobą w moim domu, Narcyzo – powiedział Lucjusz z uprzejmością, która według Dracona bardziej pasowałaby do swobodnej rozmowy przy świątecznym stole. – Czasem mijając zakręt, spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię zaraz zanim i byłem gotów wyciągnąć rękę, poczuć na niej twoją dłoń, ale jak do tej pory spotykałem się tylko z powietrzem.

Narcyza nawet nie mrugnęła.

– Wcale nie tęskniłam za twoim domem, Lucjuszu – powiedziała. – Mieszkałam w drewnianej chatce, spałam w wąskiej klitce i pomagałam mojemu synowi i przyszłemu zięciowi przygotowywać zmiany, jakie dzięki nim zaszły w czarodziejskim świecie.

Draco skrzywił się, ale był dość rozsądny, żeby zrobić to tylko wewnętrznie. Narcyza nie tylko odmówiła dowolnemu pogodzeniu, jakie Lucjusz starał się zaoferować – choć znając swojego ojca, Draco podejrzewał, że musiałoby do niego dojść na warunkach wyznaczonych ściśle przez Lucjusza – ale też zaznaczyła, że należała do politycznej potęgi wokół Harry'ego, z której jego ojciec został wyrzucony. Prawdopodobnie wyrządziłaby mniej szkód, gdyby go po prostu spoliczkowała.

– Mam bystre oczy – powiedział cicho Lucjusz. – Widzę, w którą stronę płynie prąd potęgi. Podążyłem za tym prądem, zamiast zamykać się w okowach bezużytecznego, kruszącego się kamienia struktur, których czas już dawno przeminął.

– Cieszę się twoją wolnością – powiedziała Narcyza. – Osobiście zdecydowałam się nie podążać za potęgą, lecz czystą siłą.

Draco przeskakiwał wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy, zauważając każdą linię, każde drgnięcie, każde wahanie w oddechu. Dzięki temu zorientował się, czemu Narcyza wygrywała. Absolutnie wierzyła w to, co mówiła. Jej umysł i ciało mówiły dokładnie to samo. W żaden sposób nie żałowała swoich decyzji, ponieważ kiedy je podejmowała, wiedziała że ma rację.

Lucjusz usiłował powiedzieć, że się pomylił, bez faktycznego przyznawania się do tego, ani deklarowania czegokolwiek, z czego musiałby się potem tłumaczyć. I dlatego właśnie zaczynał się wahać, bo słowa Narcyzy ubodły go znacznie mocniej, niż jego ją – o ile w ogóle. Draco odnosił wrażenie, że jego słowa po prostu rozbijały się o jej kamienną twarz.

Zrozumiał w tej chwili, czemu hipokryzja nie popłacała. Nie dlatego, że „dobrzy” ludzie, tacy jak Gryfoni, twierdzili że tak jest, ale dlatego, że mówienie jednego, kiedy wierzyło się w coś kompletnie innego, osłabiało zdolność do twierdzenia, że ma się absolutną rację. Bez względu na to, jakby agresywnie człowiek nie usiłował wyprzeć się wewnętrznej sprzeczności, ta i tak istniała i była dla wszystkich widoczna. Zmuszenie ich do współpracy wymagało zwykłej, ale jednolitej _wiary_ , bez względu na kłamstwa, jakie opowiada się innym. Albo trzeba było mówić prawdę, albo kłamać tak gładko, że zawsze w razie potrzeby istniała ucieczka pośród inne kłamstwa.

Draco poczuł, jak to zrozumienie osiada na nim niczym objawienie, wyjaśniające mu całą sytuację, jaka rozgrywała się przed nim – jeśli nie będzie zachowywał się, jakby ktoś go obserwował nawet, kiedy w pobliżu nikogo nie ma, to prawdopodobnie rozklei się też na oczach wszystkich – przez co wybuchły w nim niezwykłe ilości pogardy wobec własnego ojca.

Chyba nawet wydał przy tym jakiś dźwięk. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego.

– A ty, Draconie? – zapytał, z lekkim drżeniem rozbawienia w głosie. – Czy ty też podążyłeś za siłą? Czy też nadałbyś temu inną nazwę? – Delikatna kpina jego słów sugerowała, że wydawało mu się, że usłyszy od Dracona coś ckliwego, jak na przykład pragnienie do podążania za własnym sercem.

– Owszem – powiedział Draco. – Choć moja matka ujęła to w wyjątkowo zgrabny sposób, ośmieliłbym stwierdzić, że pominęła jedno istotne słowo. – Zauważył kątem oka, że Narcyza podniosła brwi, ale skupiał się teraz na Lucjuszu i nie był w stanie poświęcić jej dość uwagi, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. – Rzekłbym, że podążyłem za _własną_ siłą.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wciąż jesteś wydziedziczony – powiedział niemal uprzejmie.

– Tak, wiem. – Draco zdołał utrzymać swój głos i twarz obojętnymi. Nawet dodał nutę znudzenia do tego drugiego. Zauważył lekkie drgnięcie ust Lucjusza, oznaczające jego przegraną.

Przynajmniej zdołał wycofać się z godnością.

– Rozważ przynajmniej przybycie do Rezydencji Malfoyów na kolację – powiedział Narcyzie. – Czy choćby lekki obiad. Skrzaty domowe stęskniły się za gotowaniem delikatesów, za którymi tak przepadałaś.

– Możesz, oczywiście, poprosić skrzaty domowe o przygotowanie tych posiłków – powiedziała Narcyza. – A potem postawić je po drugiej stronie stołu, przed pustym krzesłem i samemu usiąść u szczytu i wpatrywać się w nie. Bo dokładnie tyle samo ciszy otrzymałbyś, gdybym się pojawiła.

Draco już nie zdołał ukryć się z parsknięciem śmiechem. Lucjusz zerknął na niego, szybko i ostro, niczym ukąszenie skorpiona, ale wiedział, kiedy powinien się wycofać. Ukłonił się lekko przed nimi i wycofał za róg.

Narcyza zaczekała, aż jego kroki ucichły, po czym machnęła różdżką w subtelnym geście, który Draco rozpoznał jako sygnał, że sprawdza okolicę na zaklęcia podsłuchujące. Po chwili odprężyła się i zwróciła do Dracona.

– Przynajmniej tyle nauczyłam się z naszego sojuszu z Harrym – powiedziała. – Wieczne obstawanie przy swoim nie zawsze dobrze się kończy. Tak wiele mógłby zyskać choćby niewielkim kompromisem, ale nie chce wymówić na głos jego warunków, czy wejść w sojusz z kimś innym, jak my to zrobiliśmy, żeby znaleźć się w pozycji, z której mógłby wymusić te warunki na nas. Jego duma jest pustą, lodową skorupą.

Draco kiwnął powoli głową. Wyglądało na to, że ojciec którego kiedyś tak bardzo podziwiał, nie był szczególnie dobrym wzorem w kwestii potęgi czy siły.

* * *

– Muszę przyznać, że to mnie _naprawdę_ niepokoi.

Rufus powstrzymał się przed przyciśnięciem palców do brwi i rozmasowania stopniowo budującego się tam bólu głowy. Przypomniał sobie, cokolwiek ciepło, czasy kiedy Severus Snape był winny popełnienia takiej ilości głupot, że Rufusowi wystarczyło powiedzieć kilka słów, ganiących go, że przecież Ślizgoni się tak nie zachowują. Teraz jednak Snape zachowywał się jak wzorowy Ślizgon, rozdłubując każdy warunek na liście, którą podpisał z Harrym, oraz sugerując sposoby, na jakie można by je wykorzystać przeciw jego podopiecznemu. Rufus zapewnił go już, że nikt nie wybrałby do komisji nadzorczej osób, które okazywałyby Harry'emu jakąkolwiek wrogość; nie mogliby, bo przecież zarówno Harry, jak i Gryzelda Marchbanks wraz z Aurorą Whitestag będą musieli zaaprobować taki wybór. Co w żaden sposób nie powstrzymało Snape'a przed wykręcaniem jego słów na lewą stronę, a potem rozciąganiu ich na boki, żeby sprawdzić czy się utrzymają, a następnie wskazywania, że wcale tego nie robią.

– Zwój wyraźnie stanowi, że cała trójka musi podjąć ten wybór – powiedział wreszcie Rufus głębokim, kończącym dyskusję tonem. – Nie zmienię tego po to, żeby pan również mógł wziąć w tym udział, panie Snape. – Zwróciłby się do niego tytułem „profesora”, ale przecież mężczyzna już nie uczył, przez co na to nie zasługiwał.

– A czy ja o to poprosiłem? – Snape przyglądał mu się nieugiętymi, ciemnymi oczami.

Rufus odnosił wrażenie, że stres bardziej na niego wpływał, niż mu się wydawało – albo chodziło o niemożliwy fakt, że Harry podpisał ich traktat, po czym odleciał na jednym z najpotężniejszych smoków, jakich kiedykolwiek widział świat. Nie sprzeciwiał się już uprzejmie, ani nie cofał się myślami do wypowiedzianych przez Snape'a słów, żeby uczepić się ich tonu czy ducha. Teraz już nawet nie obchodziło go, że północny goblin, Helcas, początkowo zaproszony do biura, żeby mogli omówić z Rufusem warunki zarządzania Rady Goblinów, przyglądał się ich kłótni z rozbawieniem na twarzy.

– Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, owszem – powiedział wreszcie. – Jeśli wszyscy zgodzą się na to, żeby był pan obecny w czasie podejmowania decyzji, to będzie pan mógł tam być. Ale inaczej – nie. Jest pan opiekunem Harry'ego, ale Merlin jeden wie, że pani Whitestag i Starsza Marchbanks potraktują go jak _dorosłego._

Snape przymrużył oczy i pobladł, ale niczego nie powiedział. Rufus skorzystał z tej okazji, żeby obrócić się i kiwnąć do Helcasa.

– Wydaje mi się też, że każdy gatunek, który martwi się o naszego _vatesa_ , powinien mieć również swojego przedstawiciela w komisji. Co ty na to, Helcasie? – Wahał się przed zwracaniem do północnego goblina po imieniu, zamiast po nazwisku, czy też nazwie jego klanu, ale Gryzelda ostrzegła go, że nazwy klanowe są wysoce szanowane przez goblinów i nigdy nie powinien zwracać się w ten sposób do żadnego z nich, o ile nie otrzyma na to wyraźnego pozwolenia.

Północny goblin przymrużył oczy i poruszył niespokojnie pazurami. Rufus zerknął na jego dłoń w tak bardzo nieoczywisty sposób, jak tylko był w stanie. Zastanawiał się, czy północne gobliny naprawdę zapuszczały paznokcie dłużej od południowych, czy też może zwracał na nie większą uwagę teraz, kiedy wiedział że siedzący przed nim goblin nie był ograniczony żadną siecią.

– Nie chcemy kontrolować naszego _vatesa_ – powiedział ostatecznie Helcas. – Ale nie chcemy też, żeby kontrolował go ktokolwiek inny. Tak, przyjmę pozycję w komisji nadzorczej, choćby po to żeby upewnić się, że nikt nie będzie nadużywał w niej swojej mocy.

Rufus zamrugał.

– O ile cała trójka cię zaaprobuje, oczywiście – powiedział.

– Powiedziałeś, że w komisji powinien znaleźć się goblin – powiedział Helcas, patrząc bezpośrednio na niego. – Wygląda na to, że jednak masz zamiar wziąć udział w tym procesie, korzystając ze swojej pozycji ministra, nawet jeśli chodzi o samą selekcję kandydatów. A ci, którzy przybyli dzisiaj ze mną, odmówią wzięcia tego nawet pod uwagę. Dlatego tak, pojawię się w komisji.

Rozbawione spojrzenie Snape'a spoczywało na nim ciężko. Rufus kiwnął ostro głową, mając nadzieję że jego zakłopotanie nie było zbyt oczywiste.

– W takim razie powinniśmy...

– Tu jest kolejna klauzula, o którą chciałbym zapytać – powiedział uprzejmie Snape.

Rufus zmusił się do uśmiechu.

* * *

Aurora Whitestag siedziała z dłońmi złożonymi elegancko przed sobą i słuchała toczących się wokół rozmów. Dziwiło jej, że nikt zdawał się nie zauważać, że ciszą można było wygrać równie wiele, co słowami.

– ...dopuścić, żeby to cokolwiek zmieniło! – mówił ostro Philip. Aurora spojrzała na niego powoli i z politowaniem. Jego rozpacz po stracie córki już dawno temu mutowała w pragnienie pustej zemsty. Wydawało jej się, że na swój sposób idea komisji nadzorczej mu pomoże, nawet jeśli nie będzie w stanie w niej zasiadać, ponieważ wreszcie będzie zmuszony zająć się czymś innym. – Tylko dlatego, że odleciał dziś na smoku, nie robi z niego jakiegoś bohatera.

– Nie postrzegasz tego z naszej perspektywy. – Lisa Addlington stała z rękami opartymi o biodra, nieporadnie usiłując uśmiechnąć się do Philipa. Aurora kiwnęła lekko głową. Lisa była użyteczna, ale nie miała zbyt wiele tolerancji wobec biednego Philipa i jego niezdolności do zrozumienia najbardziej podstawowych kwestii o czarodziejskim świecie. – Nikt poza nim nie mógł tego dokonać. Zostanie za to _zapamiętany._ To, co zrobił, było eksplozją chwały, której nawet ministerstwo nie będzie w stanie ukryć w pełni przed mugolskim światem. – Aurora wiedziała, że obliviatorzy zostali rozesłani, ale nie sądziła, żeby udało im się znaleźć wszystkich, o ile ludzie nie będą plotkować o widzianym przypadkiem smoku. – No i w bardzo oczywisty sposób tego nie zaaranżował...

– Oczywiście że zaaranżował – wypalił Philip.

– Smoka nie da się tak kontrolować, nawet opiekunowie smoków nie daliby rady. – Cierpliwość Lisy w bardzo wyraźny sposób była na wyczerpaniu. – Po prostu się _nie da._ – Aurora miała wrażenie, że Lisa ledwie powstrzymywała się przed dodaniem „mugolu”. – Dlatego wydaje mi się, że przyzwał tego smoka tą swoją pieśnią z ranka, albo zainteresował ją, bo... sama nie wiem, smoki uważają go za interesującego. Wydaje mi się, że coś o tym było w zeszłym roku w „Proroku Codziennym”. – Potrząsnęła głową i owinęła kosmyk kręconych włosów wokół palca, jakby usiłując powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego potem mogłaby żałować. – To nie było zagranie pod publiczkę. To _był_ akt bohaterstwa, dzięki któremu w oczach czarodziejskiego świata będzie wyglądał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Musimy się do tego dostosować, zmienić wraz z nim.

Aurora miała wrażenie, że Lisa była prawdopodobnie z nich wszystkich najsprytniejsza. Była z niej dobra zastępczyni.

Wstała, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. To ona tak ciężko pracowała nad upewnieniem się, że przynajmniej tyle otrzymają od Harry'ego. To ona nimi dowodziła. To ona przekonała Philipa do zrozumienia, że komisja nadzorcza była znacznie lepsza od rozprawy, po której Harry prawdopodobnie zostanie szybko wypuszczony z powrotem do świata, ponieważ większość Wizengamotu uważała go za dzielnego chłopca, którego maltretowano w domu, albo kogoś zbyt potężnego, żeby ryzykować jego gniew.

_Aurora uważała, że_ _nikt_ _nie był zbyt potężny, żeby ryzykować jego gniew. Wyglądało jednak na to, że czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy podążali ścieżkami Światła i Mroku, nie byli w stanie tego zrozumieć. Aurora cieszyła się teraz, że ostatecznie nigdy się nie zadeklarowała, mimo że jej własne ideały przychylały się bardziej Światłu, niż czemukolwiek innemu. Kiedy widzi się coś, co jest wyraźnie nie w porządku, to należy stawić temu czoła i naprawić. Nie kulić się ze strachu, bo czarodziej, którego dotyczy sprawa, jest magicznie potężny, albo jest ministrem, czy_ _vatesem_ _._

– Harry nie spróbuje skorzystać z tego czynu do poprawienia swojego statusu w oczach magicznego społeczeństwa – powiedziała z niezachwianą pewnością siebie. – Doszło do tego na oczach ludzi i z pewnością wpłynie na opinie o nim, ale nie ma zwyczaju wykorzystywać czegoś takiego jako broni. Dlatego skorzystamy z tego do wypromowania komisji nadzorczej. To właśnie będą mężczyźni i kobiety skłonni do nauczania i wychowywania młodego człowieka, zdolnego do okiełznania smoczycy i nie dopuszczenia, by spopieliła Londyn. On jest siłą, ale to my jesteśmy potęgą.

Wszyscy pokiwali ze zrozumieniem głowami... poza Lisą. Aurora lubiła Lisę. Rozwlekiwała i rozgryzała wszystko, co jej nie pasowało, w dodatku jej syn również zginął nad jeziorem, co oznaczało że jej moralne podejście do sprawy było takie samo co Aurory. A Aurora uważała, że ten rokosz wszystkim zrobił na dobre. Był to znak, że wszyscy wreszcie zaczęli _myśleć,_ nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że to podziała? Przecież „Prorok Codzienny” znowu zacznie codziennie publikować o nim historie. Kogo będzie obchodziło, co _my_ mamy do powiedzenia?

– Wszystkich. – Aurora podniosła brwi. – I czemu by nie miało? W końcu jesteśmy świadkami. Co więcej, jesteśmy świadkami zdolnymi do opowiedzenia rzetelnych, konkretnych opowieści, pełnych pięknych i zwięzłych zdań.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się nagle.

– W dodatku pozostaniemy przy nim i pomożemy mu w zarządzaniu jego publiczną reputacją. Skoro nie chce się tym zajmować, to przecież logiczne, że ten obowiązek powinien spaść na barki jego doradców.

Aurora pochyliła głowę.

– Dokładnie. – To było czasem oburzające, z jaką lekkomyślnością Harry podchodził do swojego wizerunku. Na przestrzeni ostatnich paru miesięcy jego reputacja kompletnie wyrwałaby się spod kontroli, zwłaszcza pośród świetlistych czarodziejów, gdyby Aurora nie pracowała nad nimi ciężko, zgarniając w jedno miejsce, żeby mogli przedstawić jakikolwiek zjednoczony front, oraz dawała wywiady „Prorokowi Codziennemu”, ilekroć chcieli dowiedzieć się czegoś o jej planach. W których, oczywiście, nie chodziło o mówienie prawdy, a przynajmniej nie tylko o to. Głównie chodziło o mówienie fraz, które dobrze wyglądały w druku i pomagały gazetom się sprzedać.

Czytanie o tym, kim jest _vates_ i dlaczego Harry mógłby nim być, było naprawdę fascynujące, jak i rozwikływanie wszystkich możliwych związanych z tym konsekwencji dla czarodziejskiego świata. Aurorze czasami wręcz wydawało się, że rodzice Harry'ego, wraz z Albusem Dumbledore'em, _nastawili się_ na wyhodowanie sobie _vatesa._ Ta pozycja wymaga nie tylko potężnego czarodzieja, czy też potężnego czarodzieja z zamiłowaniem do wolności, ale potężnego czarodzieja z zamiłowaniem do wolności, skłonnego do nałożenia sobie ograniczeń, dzięki którym wszyscy wokół niego będą w stanie się rozwijać.

Interesujące. Niezwykle interesujące. Dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata Aurora była zdeterminowana dopilnować, żeby Harry już nigdy więcej nie działał dziko i samowolnie, ale tak jak kiedyś wydawało się jej, że to zadanie będzie wiązało się z całą masą nudy, tak teraz uważała je za całkiem interesujące.

W dodatku, w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a i rodziców Harry'ego, była w stanie zobaczyć, co ma przed sobą. Harry zmienił się z chłopca, którym był, w młodego człowieka, który po prostu potrzebował nieco więcej pokierowania w stronę ideałów Światła i związanych z nim ograniczeń, a mniej lejców i szamotania się, jakiego podjęłaby się komisja nadzorcza zaledwie rok wcześniej. Skoro się zmienił, to ci którzy chcieli mieć nadzieję nadążenia, powinni zmienić się razem z nim.

Mogła to zrobić. Kompletnie nie pojmowała, co było w tym takiego trudnego.

* * *

Hawthorn nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od nieba, mimo że od zniknięcia Harry'ego i smoczycy minęło już wiele godzin i nad Londynem powoli zapadał zmierzch. Pozostała w alejce przed ministerstwem nawet kiedy większość pozostałych weszła już do środka, albo aportowała się, nie żywiąc żadnych miłych uczuć wobec budynku, w którym przyszło jej spędzić trzy dni bez wywaru tojadowego, magii, czy wolności.

Kiedy pojawiła się smoczyca, nie miała czasu na myślenie. Zagapiła się, a potem Harry wzniósł zaklęcie tarczy przeciw płomieniom, a potem nagle zniknął i pojawił się na grzbiecie smoczycy. A potem stanął we własnych, błękitnych płomieniach, jego pieśń rozległa się wokół, kojąc Mrok i Światło, a potem smoczyca odleciała.

Hawthorn zacisnęła dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły jej się w skórę i pociekła po nich krew. Kilka osób czekało razem z nią, między innymi Pustułka i Brugmansja, które zerknęły w jej kierunku, wąchając powietrze kiedy wyczuły krew. I wtedy zobaczyły wyraz jej twarzy i odwróciły spojrzenia.

Nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego ta sytuacja powinna odbić się najciężej właśnie na niej, poza faktem, przez który była ona ciężka dla wszystkich: nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy Harry w ogóle jeszcze żyje.

Ale odbiła się, więc Hawthorn złapała ją i wyciągnęła ją na światło dzienne – czy też pogłębiający się zmierzch – i przytrzymała, póki tego w pełni nie zrozumiała. A potem tego pożałowała.

_Ostatnio jestem labiryntem sprzeczności,_ pomyślała, a gdzieś w tyle jej umysłu zawył wilk, żądając krwi i zemsty za Claudię.

_Nie zabił jej, choć mógł i pewnie w ostatecznym rozrachunku tak byłoby dla wszystkich najlepiej. Wskoczył na jej grzbiet, wykłócał się z nią – czy też komunikował – a potem zabrał stąd. Pewnie zaprowadził ją gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić, ani nastąpić na czyjąś wolną wolę._

_Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że właśnie trwała ceremonia ukończenia jego rokoszu, że dzisiaj właśnie miała być ustanowiona komisja nadzorcza, że wszyscy na niego czekamy. Nie miał zamiaru zabijać jej z tak głupich powodów. Znalazł dla niej czas i w przyszłości dalej będzie znajdował czas na takie sprawy. Czasem może się zniecierpliwić, albo zdenerwować, ale i tak znajdzie na wszystko czas._

_A ja miałam zamiar poświęcić życie zemście._

Hawthorn zamknęła oczy, póki nie zaczęły boleć jej równie mocno, co zaciśnięte pięści. Przecież mówiła, że jest czystokrwistą czarownicą. Tak właśnie myślała, kiedy Harry przybył i uratował ją z Tullianum. To właśnie oznajmiła, kiedy założyła srebrną biżuterię na festiwal Dracona Malfoya, potwierdzający go jako magicznego dziedzica i nie przejmowała się poparzeniami, jakie pozostawią jej na skórze.

A potem jej wrogowie znęcali się nad nią, zranili ją, straciła członkinię watahy i nagle znowu była tylko tym? Wilkołaczycą?

Powiedziała już, że nie dopuści do tego, żeby to ją zdefiniowało. A potem dokładnie na to im pozwoliła.

Przez Hawthorn przebiegł głęboki prąd wstydu. Jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej pomyślała sobie, że to dobrze, że nie dzieli z Harrym jego obowiązków, bo gdyby była równie zabiegana, to przecież nie miałaby czasu na pracę nad lekiem na likantropię. Teraz zastanawiała się, czemu właściwie jej życie miałoby obracać się wyłącznie wokół tego leku, czy planowaniu zemsty za inną wilkołaczycę.

_Przecież nie jestem tylko tym. I to właśnie Harry zapamiętał po tym wszystkim. Nie jest tylko szesnastolatkiem, czy czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy, czy dzieckiem nad którym się znęcano, ani nawet_ vatesem. _I ja też jestem czymś więcej, jak tylko wilkołaczycą, tylko czystokrwistą czarownicą, tylko osobą, która powinna zemścić się za śmierć Claudii, bo nikt inny tego nie zrobi._

_Moje życie nie dobiegło końca po śmierci męża. Moje życie nie dobiegło końca po śmierci córki. Moje życie nie dobiegło końca po ugryzieniu. A ja miałam zamiar zakończyć je tu i teraz, łamiąc złożone Harry'emu przysięgi przymierza, jak i oficjalną przysięgę rodzinną –_ jej dłoń przesunęła się po bliźnie na lewym przedramieniu, która przecinała Mroczny Znak – _ponieważ chciałam utonąć we własnym zgorzknieniu i nienawiści._

Potrząsnęła głową i odetchnęła ostrożnie. _Być może kiedyś nadejdzie pora, kiedy nie zdołam podnieść się po czymś takim, kiedy nie będę w stanie oprzeć się prądowi otaczających mnie sytuacji. Ale to jeszcze nie ten dzień. Wciąż jestem w stanie wznieść się ponad to. Jestem na to wystarczająco silna._

I wtedy Harry aportował się z powrotem do alejki.

Pozostali spięli się, włącznie z Kamelią, na którą Pustułka i Brugmansja musiały warczeć, póki nie przestała zawodzić. Ale to Hawthorn podeszła do niego i objęła go mocno.

Harry zamrugał, ale zdecydowanie nie stawiał się przytuleniu, nawet ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do jej pleców.

– Wszystko w porządku, pani Parkinson? – zapytał. – Przepraszam, że tak długo mi to zajęło, ale naprawdę nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy, a potem musiałem dojść do siebie po locie i spędzić trochę czasu z czarodziejami MacFusty, no i jeszcze doszło wiele aportacji w drodze powrotnej, bo nie chciałem ryzykować przeskakiwania tak wielkiej odległości na raz.

– Dziękuję, Harry – powiedziała Hawthorn miękko w jego włosy.

– Za uratowanie życia? – Zaskoczenie Harry'ego wyraźnie wzrosło. – Znaczy... oczywiście, nie ma sprawy, pani Parkinson.

– Proszę, nazywaj mnie Hawthorn. – Być może to pomoże jej się zakotwiczyć, pomoże jej pamiętać, że mimo wszystkich strat i całym żalu jakie przecierpiała, włącznie z utraceniem całej rodziny, wciąż żyła.

Harry chyba wyczuł, że jej prośba niesie w sobie wiele powodów, ponieważ nie spróbował zaprotestować i wycofać się za maskę uprzejmości. Zamiast tego zamarł na moment.

– Niech i tak będzie, Hawthorn – wyszeptał, po czym przyłożył dłoń do jej lewego przedramienia, zakrywając zarówno bliznę przysięgi, jak i Mroczny Znak.

Wówczas odsunęła się od niego i pozwoliła jego watasze otoczyć swojego alfę, mamrocząc i liżąc. Kość też podszedł, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń. Pustułka była bardziej zdystansowana – Hawthorn miała wrażenie, że wciąż było jej żal, że _vates_ nie zdołał uratować jej watahy – ale kiwnęła do niego głową i mruknęła coś o tym, że cieszy się, że nic mu się nie stało.

_Wilkołaki nie są racjonalne po stracie członków watahy,_ pomyślała Hawthorn, przyglądając się jej. _I to właśnie mnie pochłonęło. Pobłażałam furii mojego wilka, zamiast własnej żałobie. Muszę zapytać, w jaki sposób zaakceptowany wilkołak odbywa żałobę._ Zerknęła w bok, na Kamelię, która patrzyła na Harry'ego z nieskończoną ulgą. _Jestem pewna, że niektórzy z nich z przyjemnością podzielą się ze mną tą wiedzą._

– Harry! – ryknął głos z budki telefonicznej.

To był Draco. Hawthorn odsunęła się nieco dalej i przyglądała się wszystkiemu z uśmiechem, niepewna czy sytuacja powinna ją bardziej bawić, czy cieszyć.

* * *

Harry przełknął nerwowo, kiedy zauważył w tłumie twarz Dracona. Była już niemal opanowana, ale puls innych emocji przebiegał zaraz pod nią, w dodatku miał roztrzepane włosy, nawet jeśli tylko przez wiatr, który przebiegał alejką przed Ministerstwem. Harry zastanawiał się, skąd właściwie wiedział, że już wrócił, po czym powiedział sobie, że to musiał być zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Draco pewnie wyszedł na powierzchnię, żeby zobaczyć czy Harry już się pojawił i akurat go zobaczył.

– Draco – powiedział, po czym nabrał głęboko tchu i wyrzucił z siebie wrażenie, że lada chwila ktoś na niego nakrzyczy. _Przecież nie mogę żyć w strachu przed nimi._ Ruszył przed siebie tak szybko, że chyba zaskoczył tym nawet Dracona, po czym pochwycił go w objęcia i pocałował w policzek, kiedy Draco jeszcze mrugał.

Szybko doszedł do siebie, oczywiście.

– Ty bohaterski idioto – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry'emu na ucho. – Czy ty nigdy nie skończysz z takimi wybrykami? – Jego słowa ewidentnie miały w sobie smutny wydźwięk.

Harry przełknął ślinę i odpowiedział szczerze.

– Nie wiem, Draco. Pewnie nie. Zwykle widzę najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie i działam zgodnie z nim, nie próbując go najpierw z kimkolwiek przedyskutować.

– No i między innymi dlatego mnie potrzebujesz. – Ramiona Dracona zacisnęły się wokół pasa Harry'ego tak mocno, że Harry stęknął, kiedy został przyciśnięty do ciała swojego chłopaka. – Już ja ci pokażę, czemu dyskusje są ważne i pomogę ci planować na zapas, ilekroć to będzie możliwe. – Przeczesał palcami włosy Harry'ego. – I może w końcu kiedyś zdołamy w ogóle zapobiec takim sytuacjom – dodał kąśliwie.

– No wiem – wyszeptał Harry. – Słuchaj... wiem, że nie dochodziło do tego zbyt często w Leśnej Twierdzy, Draco, ale naprawdę mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej kilka najbliższych miesięcy okaże się _nieco_ spokojniejszych. Chciałbym też otrzymać od ciebie radę o tym, jak właściwie żyć z komisją nadzorczą, jak poruszać się w świecie polityki i jak podejmować decyzje bez wpływu emocji. Zdecydowanie zbyt często dochodzi do tego ostatniego.

Draco milczał przez chwilę.

– Nie ma sprawy w kwestii pierwszych dwóch – powiedział. – Ale skąd pomysł, że będę w stanie ci jakkolwiek pomóc z trzecim?

Harry musiał odsunąć się od niego na tyle, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz – co było nieco ciężkie w zapadających wokół ciemnościach.

– Bo sam tak robisz – powiedział. – Zaczekałeś i _racjonalnie_ podjąłeś decyzję, żeby przyłączyć się do mnie, Draco. Byłem z tego zadowolony, oczywiście, ale ty przede wszystkim chciałeś być wtedy zadowolony z samego siebie i nie szukałeś przychylności mojej, czy swojego ojca. Naprawdę podziwiam twoją siłę woli. Nie wiedziałeś o tym? Kocham cię właśnie między innymi dlatego, że jesteś taki silny. Ta siła czasami objawia się bardzo dziwnie. – Uśmiechał się. Nie chciał, ponieważ to był naprawdę poważny temat i nie chciał, żeby Draco uważał, że Harry się z niego nabija, ale wydawało się nieuniknione. – Objawia się w nadąsaniu, albo wydzieraniu się, kiedy wszyscy inni po prostu odwróciliby wzrok i udawali, że nic się nie stało, albo nabzdyczaniu, kiedy inni po prostu kryliby się ze swoimi emocjami. Ale zawsze w tobie jest, choćby nie wiem za co się podszywała. A ilekroć wypływa w pełni na wierzch, to nie sądzę, żeby na świecie istniało cokolwiek, co byłoby w stanie cię przestraszyć, czy powstrzymać.

Głos Dracona drżał, kiedy się odezwał, podobnie jak jego dłonie, kiedy sięgnął i ponownie przeczesał nimi włosy Harry'ego.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak o mnie myślisz.

Harry poczuł, jak wstyd zwija mu się w brzuchu.

– Naprawdę? Merlinie, Draco, tak mi przykro. – Ścisnął jego dłoń i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Spróbuję ci to częściej powtarzać. Zapominam o tym, bo dla mnie to jest takie _oczywiste_ , że nie pojmuję jak inni mogą tego nie zauważać.

Draco już nic na to nie powiedział, po prostu przysunął się i pocałował go. Harry z premedytacją zapomniał chwilowo o tym, że mają widownię, że wciąż będzie musiał ustalić kilka faktów na temat komisji nadzorczej, że jego wrogowie tylko czekają na chwilę nieuwagi, po czym zareagował na pocałunek z entuzjazmem, zamiast po prostu pozwalać mu trwać.

Cieszył się z niego, oczywiście, ale pod radością biegła też nowa determinacja.

_Czyli jego siła nie zawsze tkwi w pewności siebie. Czasami o tym zapominam. Chcę, żeby zrozumiał, że znaczy dla mnie znacznie więcej, niż mu się najwyraźniej wydaje. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby tylko on oferował mi całą swoją uwagę, czas, słowa i pocałunki. Też mogę zacząć to robić._ Harry wzmocnił tę determinację własnym uporem. _I od teraz do tego właśnie dojdzie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki: Harry już delegował do tego ludzi – włącznie z Draconem – ale Aurora i jej sojusznicy w ogóle nie zauważyli, a nawet jeśli, to się tym nieszczególnie przejęli. Ponadto to oni udzielali wywiadów w gazetach, podczas gdy Draco przebywał z Harrym w Leśnej Twierdzy, więc nie sądzę, żeby uważali, że mogą być z jego strony jakkolwiek zagrożeni.
> 
> Mam wrażenie, że Aurora wierzy, że Harry tak naprawdę nie rozumie mocy, kryjącej się za jego reputacją, imieniem, czy twarzą. I z tego właśnie chce skorzystać komisja – nawet przeciw niemu, jeśli będzie trzeba – bo przecież Harry'emu i tak nie zależy na tym, żeby ludzie słuchali go wyłącznie przez to, kim jest. Nie wie o obietnicy, jaką Harry złożył Rufusowi, że ma zamiar w miarę potrzeby korzystać ze statusu Chłopca, Który Przeżył.


	55. Rozdział czterdziesty drugi: Komisja nadzorcza

Harry w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy wilkołaki nie podążyły za nim do ministerstwa. Księżyc niebawem miał wstać i choć wszyscy przyjęli wywar tojadowy, wąskie korytarze byłyby wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym miejscem dla ogromnych wilków. Harry chciał nawet wrócić się budką telefoniczną i zaczarować je, żeby były niewidoczne, tak żeby przypadkiem jakimś przydupasom ministerstwa, albo mugolom nie przyszło do głów spróbować ich skrzywdzić, ale kiedy o tym wspomniał, ramiona Dracona zacisnęły się mocno wokół jego pasa.

– Jest z nimi Laura Gloryflower, Harry – powiedział spokojnie. – A przynajmniej była. Wychodziła zza zakrętu akurat jak budka zaczęła nas zwozić na dół. Aportuje je z powrotem do Leśnej Twierdzy, albo sama je zaczaruje, żeby były niewidoczne, albo zrobi cokolwiek innego, co uzna za konieczne.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową i odprężył się w ramionach Dracona.

– Masz rację – powiedział. – Chyba powinienem teraz skupić się na stawieniu czoła Whitestag i rodzicom Piętnastki Poświęconych, co nie?

Draco zerknął na niego dziwnie.

– No co? – zapytał Harry.

– Nic – mruknął Draco, choć jego mina była tak osobliwa, że Harry po prostu _wiedział_ , że musiało mu o coś chodzić. Był jednak cicho przez resztę drogi, więc już niczego się od niego nie dowiedział przed dotarciem do Atrium.

A tam już czekała na nich Aurora Whitestag. Za nią stało kilku nieznanych Harry'emu kobiet i mężczyzn, ale odkrył że ciężko było mu skupić się na kimkolwiek poza nią. Nie był pewien, czy to skutek jakiejś magii, istotnej roli, jaką ta kobieta odegra w jego najbliższej przyszłości, charyzmy, czy połączenia wszystkich trzech. Była jednak jedną z tych osób, które mogły ściągnąć na siebie uwagę po prostu stojąc w odpowiedni sposób i to właśnie robiła.

– Witam, Madam Whitestag – powiedział Harry, uznając że najlepiej będzie podejść do niej z należytą uprzejmością. Wolał nie okazywać jej braku szacunku w miejscu publicznym, w dodatku technicznie rzecz biorąc zasługiwała na ten tytuł, skoro miała być przewodniczącą komisji nadzorczej. – Przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście na mnie czekać. Brytyjska Czerwono–Złota osiedliła się już w sanktuarium czarnych hebrydzkich.

Jedna z kobiet za Aurorą zaczęła mówić coś niepochlebnego, ale Aurora po prostu podniosła rękę i kobieta ucichła. Harry przyjrzał się jej oczom. Były ciemne i klarowne. _Będę musiał dowiedzieć się, na jakich niewidocznych smyczach ma wszystkich wokół,_ uznał Harry. _Czy opiera podstawy swojej kontroli na tym, jak się wysławia? Jak myśli? Co wie? Czy może czymś jeszcze innym?_ Wiedział, że nie mogło chodzić o magiczną potęgę. Aurora była znacznie słabsza od Snape'a, prawdopodobnie nawet od Dracona, choć naprawdę ciężko przychodziło porównywanie nastoletniego czarodzieja do dorosłego.

– Absolutnie się tym nie przejmuj, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie Aurora. – Najważniejsze, że wreszcie do nas wróciłeś i jesteś gotów współpracować ze mną i Madam Marchbanks nad wyborem członków komisji nadzorczej. Bo ufam, że _jesteś_ gotów do współpracy z nami?

Harry kiwnął stanowczo głową. Był koszmarnie zmęczony, bo nie spał już od dwóch dni, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na myślenie teraz o tym, ani na wykorzystanie magii do wzmocnienia się, bo miała coraz częściej tendencję do wymykania się spod kontroli w czasie wycieńczenia. Podejmie jak najlepsze możliwe decyzje i w razie wątpliwości będzie słuchał Madam Marchbanks.

– To dobrze. – Aurora uśmiechnęła się do niego i odwróciła w kierunku niewielkich drzwi, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, położonych w kącie Atrium, niedaleko wrót. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że to miejsce było pełne połączeń fiuu, żeby pracownicy ministerstwa mogli wchodzić i wychodzić bez przeszkód. Niewielka grupa czarodziejów i czarownic ruszyła za Aurorą, więc Harry i Draco zrobili to samo. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie wokół rzucają z ukosa dziwne spojrzenia na obejmujące go w pasie ramię Dracona. Harry to zignorował. A niech sobie myślą co chcą. Odgryzie się dopiero, kiedy posuną się do wymówienia swoich myśli na głos.

Jedna z kobiet faktycznie otworzyła usta, ale Aurora tylko obejrzała się na nią, podchwytując jej spojrzenie i pokręciła głową.

_Jest niebezpieczna. Musiała usłyszeć niewielkie westchnienie, wyczuć jej drgnięcie, czy cokolwiek. Muszę ostrożnie się z nią obchodzić._ Harry zebrał w sobie tak wiele stanowczości, jak tylko był w stanie. Nieprzespana noc była w tej chwili jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Problem sprawiały mu głównie wydarzenia z tego dnia. Zaśpiewał pieśń feniksa, podpisał traktat sygnalizujący koniec rewolty, poleciał na smoczycy na północ, skąd aportował się z powrotem do ministerstwa. A teraz miał podjąć się negocjacji, czego jeszcze dzisiaj nie robił. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wolałby kolejną przejażdżkę na smoku.

Upomniał się, że pod wieloma względami to _było_ niczym jazda na smoku. Musiał skupić się na zmiennych prądach wiatru, smoczych płomieniach, jak i zignorować sprawy, które w danej chwili nie były równie istotne. Był przekonany, że Aurora jakoś przemyci po kryjomu własne warunki, albo przekona go do przyjęcia do komisji ludzi, których Harry normalnie nigdy by nie wybrał, ponieważ wydawali się powierzchownie neutralni, kiedy wcale tacy nie byli. Ale chciał się przede wszystkim upewnić, że zdobędzie do przymierza jakichś świetlistych czarodziejów, że wszyscy złożą przysięgi i że nikt nie spróbuje ograniczyć jego obowiązków jako _vatesa._

Dla dobra tego wszystkiego był gotów pogodzić się z...

Draco nagle zatrzymał się i pokręcił głową, przez co Harry też musiał przystopować. Zamrugał na Dracona. Pokój, do którego mieli zaraz wejść, wyglądał na absolutnie przeciętny. Stał w nim długi stół, otoczony rzeźbionymi krzesłami, które chyba musiały zostać stworzone na miejscu; wyglądały zbyt wykwintnie, jak na przeciętne umeblowanie ministerstwa. Madam Marchbanks siedziała u jego szczycie, pomiędzy dwójką innych miejsc. Harry wiedział, że jemu i Aurorze przyjdzie zająć pozostałe dwa.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Dracona.

– Profesora Snape'a tu nie ma – powiedział Draco.

Harry ponownie zamrugał.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że Snape ma wybierać członków komisji nadzorczej...

– Ale może być obecny przy ich wybieraniu – upierał się Draco. – I, cholera by to wzięła, będzie przy tym obecny, Harry, albo trzasnę cię zaraz zaklęciem usypiającym. – To ostatnie powiedział tak agresywnym szeptem, że Harry był niemal przekonany, że nikt inny go nie słyszał.

Wokół palców Harry'ego owinęło się syczące pasmo żółtego światła – sygnał, że jego temperament zaczyna wpływać na magię. Uspokoił ją. Przecież nie chciał kogoś skrzywdzić. W dodatku im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej skręcało go na myśl o tym, że mieliby pominąć Snape'a przy tych negocjacjach. Pewnie nawet uzna, że Harry wybrał sobie innych opiekunów. Z całą pewnością też nie będzie ufał większości, oraz ponownie zacznie przeglądać traktat, szukając słabych punktów do rozbicia.

– Niech będzie – powiedział, po czym wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami, kiedy Aurora obejrzała się na niego. – Proszę o wybaczenie, Madam. Chcę zawołać mojego opiekuna, żeby dać mu okazję do przyłączenia się do nas i przemówienia w moim imieniu.

– Wolałabym, żebyś tego nie robił – powiedziała Aurora, nieco karcącym tonem. – Zastraszył dzisiaj moich ludzi samym pojawieniem się na ceremonii. Obawiam się, że w jego obecności nie będziemy w stanie podjąć szczerych, bezstronnych decyzji.

Harry już miał na to odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedził go w tym głos Dracona, ostry i chłodny, niczym ocierająca się o siebie kra.

– Harry ma szesnaście lat – powiedział. – Powszechne prawa czarodziejów nie określą go jeszcze jako dorosłego. A profesor Snape jest jego opiekunem. _Powinien_ pojawić się podczas czegoś tak ważnego. Chyba zdaje sobie pani z tego sprawę, Madam Whitestag, skoro znana jest pani z obstawania przy zasadach, prawach i sprawiedliwości.

Aurora przyglądała się Draconowi przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z wieku Harry'ego, panie Black – powiedziała wreszcie, po czym kiwnęła do Harry'ego. – W takim razie wezwij swojego opiekuna.

Harry stuknął w swój lewy nadgarstek i wymamrotał zaklęcie komunikacyjne. Głos Snape'a rozległ się momentalnie, spięty i zniecierpliwiony, niczym gończego psa.

– Harry? Wróciłeś już?

– Tak, proszę pana. Stoję w progu niewielkiego pokoju w Atrium...

– Wiem, gdzie to jest. Już idę. – I zaklęcie komunikacyjne zostało zerwane. Harry poczuł, jak zaczyna się tępo rumienić pod spojrzeniem Aurory. Nie patrzyła na niego potępiająco, nie do końca, ale i tak czuł się jak uczeń, który właśnie upierał się, że powinien mieć przy sobie rodziców, kiedy dyrektorka będzie zwracała mu uwagę za naruszenie jakichś pomniejszych zasad Hogwartu.

– Kiedy ostatnim razem doszły mnie pogłoski o profesorze Snape'ie, był raczej cokolwiek... podenerwowany – powiedziała Aurora tonem kogoś, kto szukał delikatnego słowa na określenie tego, co naprawdę miała na myśli i ostatecznie skończyła na wyjątkowo miernym eufemizmie. – Jesteś pewien, że zapraszanie go do pokoju, w którym niektórzy ludzie mogą sprawić, że będziesz czuł się niekomfortowo, jest rozsądne, Harry?

Harry westchnął.

– Już mu to minęło, Madam, przynajmniej z grubsza. No i Draco ma rację. Mam szesnaście lat, powinienem mieć przy sobie opiekuna.

Aurora niczego już na to nie powiedziała, po prostu stanęła obok, w bardzo wyraźny sposób dając do zrozumienia, że poczeka razem z nimi. Jej towarzysze minęli ją i zaczęli zajmować miejsca przy stole. Harry'emu z trudem przychodziło nie przestępowanie z nogi na nogę, czy oparcie się o Dracona w poszukiwaniu komfortu. Musiał zaimponować tym ludziom, dlatego też stał tak bardzo wyprostowany i z miną tak chłodną, jak tylko był w tej chwili w stanie. Łatwiej mu to przyszło, kiedy przypomniał sobie nauki Lily pod tym względem, gdyby musiał zrobić coś takiego dla Connora. Poczuł jak jego samoświadomość stopniowo go opuszcza. Owinął się w chłodną skorupę. Nic nie zdoła go skrzywdzić.

Kroki Snape'a faktycznie rozległy się w niedługo potem, kiedy wychodził zza wrót. Szybko dopadł do Harry'ego, przyglądając się jego twarzy, jakby szukał uszkodzeń, których Harry miałby doznać w przeciągu paru godzin, kiedy byli rozdzieleni. Następnie złapał lewą dłonią za ramię Harry'ego. Harry zdołał ukryć się ze swoim drgnięciem, ale zapadł się już tak głęboko w chłód, że dotyk wydawał mu się dziwny.

W dodatku wiedział, że Snape w ten sposób uwolnił sobie prawą rękę, żeby mógł w każdej chwili złapać za różdżkę. To go zirytowało.

– Możemy zaczynać – powiedział Snape. – Helcas i pozostali, którzy chcą zostać wzięci pod uwagę w komisji nadzorczej przybędą niebawem, ale powiedzieli mi, że najpierw chcą rozmówić się z ministrem i niespecjalnie przejmują się tym, którzy konkretnie ludzie zasiądą w komisji. Bardziej interesują ich poczynania tych ludzi. Jak na przykład próby kontrolowania ich _vatesa._

Aurora rzuciła Snape'owi beznamiętne, nie do odczytania spojrzenie, po czym zaprosiła ich gestem do pokoju.

– Pan przodem, panie Snape.

* * *

Aurora musiała przyznać, że była cokolwiek zniesmaczona kiedy wreszcie, wreszcie usiedli przy stole, za którym powinni znaleźć się w chwili, w której Harry aportował się alejce. Wszystkie raporty, które otrzymała z Hogwartu świadczyły o tym, że Snape był wrakiem człowieka. Pod tym względem zgadzali się uczniowie z każdego domu. Prawie nie był w stanie nauczać eliksirów. Z całą pewnością nie nadawał się już do chronienia _vatesa_ , którego obrał sobie za syna. Wydawał się być gotów rzucić klątwę na każdego, kto choćby spojrzał na niego krzywo, więc Aurorze wydawało się, że miała pełne prawo do wyrzucenia go z tego zebrania.

A teraz to. Aurora nie sądziła, żeby jego fasada była idealna; z całą pewnością pęknie, jeśli go przycisnąć w odpowiednim miejscu. Ale i tak będzie przyglądał się znacznie uważniej wszystkim kandydatom, przez co niektórzy ludzie, których będzie potrzebowała do komisji nadzorczej, nie dadzą rady się załapać. Z całą pewnością sprzeciwi się przyjęciu dowolnego świetlistego czarodzieja.

_Jakież to irytujące._

Ale wiedziała jak reagować na kogoś, kto celowo stara się ją rozdrażnić. Należało odsunąć się o krok i dostosować plan działania. Dlatego teraz obserwowała uważnie, kiedy Harry ruszył, by zająć miejsce u szczycie stołu po lewej stronie Madam Marchbanks, podczas gdy jego opiekun i kochanek zasiedli po _jego_ lewej. Zauważyła ziewnięcie, którego Harry nie zdołał tak do końca zamaskować, jak i sposób w jaki jego partner niemal pochylał się nad nim, usiłując ochronić przed wszystkimi, czy nieufne spojrzenia, które Snape posyłał wszystkim w pomieszczeniu, nawet niezadeklarowanym czarownicom i czarodziejom, którzy pojawili się po prostu dlatego, że zależało im na bezpieczeństwu czarodziejskiego świata.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się lekko. _Może Harry faktycznie ma szesnaście lat i potrzebuje mieć przy sobie opiekuna, ale jest dorosłym, który podejmuje dorosłe życie i mamy zamiar zaoferować mu dorosłą rolę w komisji nadzorczej przy wyborze jej członków. Nie potrzebuje być zaganiany, ani pilnowany w drodze do krzesła, jakby miał się zaraz potknąć i złamać sobie rękę._

Aurora miała wrażenie, że wszystko będzie miało szansę wypalić, jeśli będą traktowali Harry'ego jak dorosłego, upierali się przy wysłuchaniu _jego_ opinii, nie opinii jego opiekuna, czy kochanka. Harry był w bardzo oczywisty sposób zmęczony, co oznaczało że pewnie nie zauważy wszystkich zagrywek. Dzięki temu komisja nadzorcza będzie w stanie zająć się tym, czym powinna, a nie tym, czego chcieli od niej Snape i syn Lucjusza.

Aurora zamknęła drzwi i obeszła stół, żeby zająć miejsce po prawej stronie Marchbanks.

* * *

– Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć od świetlistych czarodziejów – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks. – Ostatecznie pierwotnym celem tej komisji nadzorczej było wprowadzenie większej ilości świetlistych czarodziejów do grupy bezpośrednich doradców _vatesa._

Draco odchylił się na swoim krześle, mrużąc lekko oczy. Nie był w stanie na długo oderwać wzroku od Whitestag – po prostu _wiedział_ , że ta baba coś kombinuje – ale co chwila się do tego zmuszał. Pierwsza kandydatka siedziała naprzeciw niego, nerwowo poprawiając się na miejscu. Ewidentnie świetliste psy gończe to sobie zaplanowały. _A Harry nie jest w tej chwili w stanie zmierzyć się z czymś takim_ , pomyślał Draco, kiedy Harry przesłonił dłonią kolejne ziewnięcie. _Powinien być już w łóżku._

Ale będą obstawali przy załatwieniu tego już dzisiaj, a nawet w pełni rozbudzony Harry przeoczyłby niektóre zagrywki czarownic i czarodziejów, których Snape i Draco z miejsca by odrzucili. Nie szkodzi. Między innymi właśnie dlatego tu byli: żeby odgrywać role podejrzliwych, parszywych Ślizgonów, którym Harry nie mógł być, kiedy starał się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony.

– Zgadzam się – powiedziała Whitestag. – A pierwszą kandydatką Światła jest Lisa Addlington.

– Czy to rozsądne? – zapytał Snape, zanim jeszcze Draco zdążył zgłosić sprzeciw. – Wiem, że syn pani Addlington zginął przy jeziorze. – Skinął głową w jej kierunku, ale tak płytko, że Draco nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek uznał to za wyraz sympatii. – Zamiast troski o bezpieczeństwo czarodziejskiego świata, czy mojego syna, jej decyzjami może pokierować żałoba.

– Pan pozwoli, że sama to wyjaśnię, dziękuję – powiedziała Addlington, pociągając nosem. Draco już jej nie lubił. Nie tylko była zadeklarowana Światłu, ale miała zwyczaj zarzucania głową, który uważał za po prostu zwierzęcy. Tylko młodszej kobiecie uszłoby coś takiego na sucho, a twarz Addlington nie miała czystokrwistych rysów, elegancji, która pozwalała takim czarownicom jak Narcyzie, wykonać z powodzeniem dramatyczne miny, do jakich teraz się uciekła. – Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby żałoba po zmarłym synu wpłynęła na moje decyzje. Wydaje mi się jednak, że z takiej mocy należy korzystać w sposób bezpieczny i odpowiedzialny, a to, do czego doszło nad jeziorem, nie było ani bezpieczne, ani odpowiedzialne.

– Czy ty masz pojęcie, do czego tam w ogóle doszło? – Draco uważał, że głos Snape'a był niski i wyjątkowo paskudny. – Czy ty masz najlżejsze pojęcie...

– Wydaje mi się, że pani Addlington dobrze wie – powiedział Draco z lekkim uśmiechem w kierunku czarownicy, oraz kręcąc lekko i ostrzegawczo głową w kierunku Snape'a. Niczego tu nie osiągną, jeśli po prostu zaczną wyzywać te świetliste pieski kanapowe. – Ale wciąż nie pojmuję, czemu miałaby zasiadać w komisji nadzorczej. Czyżby utrata dziecka była wystarczającą kwalifikacją? – Spojrzał na Whitestag z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem na twarzy.

Przyglądała się mu, jakby dopiero teraz go tak naprawdę zauważyła. Draco powstrzymał się przed pokusą przeciągnięcia się, czy uśmiechnięcia z dumą.

_Może i uważa mnie teraz za niebezpiecznego, ale będę tym bardziej niebezpieczny, jeśli nie pokażę jej, że to zauważyłem._

– Pani Addlington straciła dziecko – powiedziała Whitestag z opanowaniem, przez które Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ona właściwie znosiła towarzystwo tych durni. Była czystokrwistą czarownicą, której Lucjusz mógłby zazdrościć majestatu, a przynajmniej zdolności do obnoszenia się z nią. Musiało ją naprawdę boleć, kiedy widziała, że reszta jej kręgu w ogóle nie radziła sobie ze sztuką udawania. – Ale jest też świetlista. W dodatku chce poświęcić swój czas na tworzenie zmian w czarodziejskim świecie. – Przymrużyła lekko oczy, a jej głos nabrał tonu matki karcącej dziecko. – A pana, panie Black, chciałabym poprosić o nie wtrącanie się. Ostateczna decyzja dotycząca członków komisji nadzorczej zostanie podjęta wyłącznie przez Madam Marchbanks, _vatesa_ i mnie.

Draco nie pozwolił sobie zareagować na nazwisko, jakim się do niego zwróciła. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie miał prawa do żadnego innego, póki Lucjusz nie przyjmie go z powrotem. Większość czarodziejów jednak byłaby na tyle uprzejma, żeby zignorować obecne utarczki rodzinne i zwróciłaby się do Dracona po nazwisku, z którym się urodził. Whitestag wyrażała swoją opinię.

Czas odpowiedzieć własną.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że wygłaszanie wątpliwości pod względem potencjalnych kandydatów do komisji nadzorczej jest uważane tu za wtrącanie się – powiedział. – Dziwne, że Światło tak wrogo podchodzi do krytycznego myślenia.

– Draco, proszę cię – powiedział Harry z takim zmęczeniem w głosie, że Draco zerknął na niego kontrolnie. Miał zacienione oczy, ale dość bystro przyglądał się Lisie Addlington. – Chciałbym usłyszeć od pani Addlington do czego jest skłonna się posunąć, jeśli chce wprowadzić zmiany do przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata.

– Nie przestałam inwestować pieniędzy w Gringotcie, mimo nowych wymagań wysuniętych przez południowe gobliny – powiedziała z wyższością Addlington. – Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że ludzie powinni żyć _wspólnie_ z magicznymi stworzeniami. Starałam się też przekonać innych rodziców, którzy stracili dzieci przez magię Harry'ego, że na nic nie przyda nam się mszczenie na nim, ponieważ jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, w związku z czym potrzebujemy go, czy nam się to podoba, czy nie.

Draco zjeżył się. Zauważył, że Harry mrugnął powoli, jakby przyjmując na siebie cios jej słów, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Przynajmniej zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że będę oczekiwał współpracy z magicznymi stworzeniami – powiedział. – Co jest wstępnym warunkiem do złożenia przysiąg przymierza i przyłączenia się do komisji nadzorczej. Czy złoży pani przysięgi już teraz, zanim jeszcze panią do niej przyjmiemy?

– Owszem – powiedziała Addlington, wyciągając sztylet z kieszeni szaty.

Draco niemal _czuł_ , jak Snape szykuje się do rzucenia klątwy. Harry wyprzedził ich obu.

– Pani Addlington – powiedział – w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia nie przysięgamy na krew. Mogłoby to stworzyć niefortunny precedens. Korzystamy z samych słów.

Kobieta zamrugała na niego, a Draco był całkiem zadowolony, że Harry sam z siebie zdołał wytrącić ją z równowagi.

– W takim razie co to za przysięgi? – zapytała powoli, odkładając sztylet. – I jakie są konsekwencje złamania ich?

– Osuszę panią z magii – powiedział Harry. Draconowi za każdym razem niesamowicie imponował ton, jakim Harry wypowiadał tę groźbę. Był w stanie to zrobić i nie zawaha się przed tym. Nie potrzebował wymyślnych tortur.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała pani Addlington. – A przysięgi?

Harry wyprostował się. Draco niemal zobaczył, jak zrzuca z siebie zmęczenie niczym stary płaszcz. Odrobina jego magii rozbudziła się na to i owinęła wokół ramion niczym koc bladej mgły. Draco z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Whitestag odsunęła się na ten widok. Tylko _jemu_ wolno było nie uważać magii Harry'ego w najmniejszym stopniu za niepokojącą.

– Przysięgam, że będę należeć do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia póki sumienie będzie mi na to pozwalało. Przysięgam lojalność i wierność moim sojusznikom bez względu na to, kim by nie byli, jaką magią by nie władali i której ze stron nie byliby zadeklarowani. Przysięgam, że mój własny umysł będzie dla mnie miejscem świętym, ponieważ mam zamiar podejmować najlepsze możliwe w danym czasie decyzje, w oparciu o moją wiedzę i przemyślenia, a nie reagować emocjonalnie, oraz będę kwestionować moje wierzenia, póki się nie rozpadną, albo dowiodą swojej nieuchronności. Przysięgam, że nie dopuszczę do tego, by kierował mną strach. Przysięgam kroczyć pomiędzy splatającymi się ze sobą wolnościami i badać, jaki wpływ moja wola wywiera na innych, jak i myśleć o konsekwencjach moich czynów.

Harry powiedział to wszystko, jakby mówił dość oczywistą prawdę – _pewnie w ten sam sposób myśli o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii_ , pomyślał Draco, krzywiąc się lekko. Ale to nie była Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria. To była przysięga, którą sam złożył i której dotrzymał, kiedy podejmował swoją decyzję nie pozwalając, by kierował nim strach. Im dłużej Draco się nad tym zastanawiał, tym wyraźniej widział, jak bardzo zaufał tym przysięgom i starał się je dotrzymać. Zastanawiał się, czy Addlington będzie w stanie zrobić to samo.

Addlington chwiejnie powtórzyła jego słowa, kierowana cierpliwie przez Harry'ego, zmuszonego do powtarzania się co chwilę. Draco w miarę możliwości ukrył się ze swoim kpiącym uśmiechem. _Nie, w ogóle nie jest warta tytułu czystokrwistej, skoro nie jest nawet w stanie zapamiętać czegoś tak banalnego._

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy było już po wszystkim.

– Witam w przymierzu. Naprawdę chcę zobaczyć w nim więcej świetlistych czarodziejów i czarownic. – Obrócił się do Madam Marchbanks. – Czy chce pani zgłosić jakieś obiekcje, Madam?

Stara kobieta niechętnie przyjrzała się Addlington, po czym ponuro pokręciła głową. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że jej też zależy na bezpieczeństwie Harry'ego, ale ciężko było cokolwiek zrobić w tej kwestii, kiedy tak radośnie sabotował wszelkie starania. Draco doskonale wiedział, jak się czuła.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – W takim razie Lisa Addlington zostaje przyjęta do grona komisji nadzorczej.

Draco zobaczył uśmiech Whitestag i chciał to jakoś skomentować. Ale Snape znowu jako pierwszy znalazł odpowiednie słowa, które powstrzymają tę rozpędzająca się serię głupich wyborów.

– Może powinniśmy najpierw określić, jak rozległy będzie nadzór komisji? – mruknął Snape. – Na ile powinna być w stanie pilnować Harry'ego, jak często i w jakich okolicznościach powinien się z nią konsultować, co będzie mogła zawetować, a czego nie?

– Wydaje mi się, że to naprawdę znakomity pomysł – powiedziała Whitestag. – A ponieważ póki co komisja nadzorcza składa się, poza naszą trójką, z tylko jednej członkini, to wydaje mi się, że wszyscy pozostali kandydaci, jak i ci skłonni do, ach, nadzorowania procesu wybierania nowych członków, powinni zaczekać poza pokojem.

* * *

Harry widział, co Aurora usiłowała tu osiągnąć. Był wręcz nieco zaskoczony, że tak długo zwlekała z próbą pozbawienia go obecności Dracona i Snape'a.

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Doprawdy, Madam, naprawdę nie widzę takiej potrzeby – powiedział przyjaznym tonem. – W końcu opinia publiczna już wie o komisji nadzorczej, jak i fakcie, że została ustanowiona głównie po to, by pomóc mi w podejmowaniu decyzji i zwiększeniu kontroli nad zachowaniem. Nie musimy kryć się z jej konkretnymi funkcjami, czy rozległością możliwości.

Aurora zawahała się przez krótki moment, ale wyraźnie była zdeterminowana do podążania za raz obraną taktyką, ponieważ szybko wykonała następny ruch.

– Oczywiście, Harry, masz rację – wymamrotała. – Po prostu przyszło mi do głowy, że jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem, zdolnym do podejmowania dorosłych decyzji i pewnie wolałbyś omawiać tego rodzaju prywatne sprawy, cóż, na osobności. Relacja między przywódcą i jego doradcami zwykle jest cokolwiek intymna. Nikt nie powinien krytykować dorosłego w miejscu publicznym.

_Chce sprawić, żebym poczuł się jak dziecko,_ pomyślał Harry. _Żebym poczuł, że jeśli nie odeślę Snape'a i Draco, to będę wyglądał jak słabeusz. Sprytne. Ale powinna była zabrać się za to znacznie wcześniej. Draco już ustanowił kontekst, żądając tu obecności Snape'a, jako mojego prawnego opiekuna, w dodatku sama wielokrotnie podkreślała w wywiadach mój wiek._

– Wiele razy wspomniała już pani, Madam, że wciąż nie można mi ufać pod względem podejmowania własnych decyzji – powiedział, okraszając swój głos ubolewaniem. – Gdybym faktycznie był dorosły, to znalazłbym jakieś inne wyjście z sytuacji nad jeziorem, dzięki czemu w ogóle nie byłoby potrzeby zakładania komisji nadzorczej. Jestem jednak tylko tym, na kogo wyglądam, szesnastolatkiem z potęgą, zarówno magiczną jak i polityczną, która zdecydowanie przekraczają możliwości kogoś w moim wieku i do ich kontrolowania potrzebuję pomocy i wskazówek dorosłych. Co włącza pomoc i wskazówki dorosłego, któremu najbardziej ufam w tym pokoju. – Nachylił się w kierunku Snape'a, nie odrywając wzroku od Aurory. – No i, oczywiście, jeśli pozostali kandydaci naprawdę chcą przyłączyć się do komisji nadzorczej, to powinni dowiedzieć się, na czym będą polegały ich obowiązki.

Aurora nie dała po sobie poznać, że została pokonana na tym konkretnym polu. Harry niczego innego się po niej nie spodziewał. Po prostu kiwnęła głową, jakby cała ta rozmowa od samego początku szła zgodnie z jej planem.

– Oczywiście, _vatesie_ – wymamrotała. – W takim razie powiedz nam, proszę, jak wiele pomocy i wskazówek od dorosłych _sam_ uważasz, że potrzebujesz do kontrolowania swoich poczynań?

_Nareszcie._ Harry powstrzymał się przed odetchnięciem z ulgą, ale niewiele brakowało. Między innymi dlatego zgodził się na sugestię komisji nadzorczej, kiedy kompletnie niedopuszczalnym wydawało mu się pojawienie się na jakiejś durnej rozprawie. Tłumaczenie się przed Wizengamotem ze zbrodni, których sam nie uważał za zbrodnie, byłoby farsą i w żaden sposób nie przysporzyłoby się jego obowiązkom jako _vatesa._ Komisja nadzorcza może przynajmniej pomóc mu, udzielając dodatkowych par oczu, które wypatrywałyby, ilekroć zaczynałby się staczać z tej ścieżki.

– Podjąłem decyzje, które sam uważam za niewłaściwe – powiedział Harry. – Czasami, jak w przypadku tego, co zaszło nad jeziorem, nie wiem jaką właściwie decyzję powinienem był podjąć. Ale z przyjemnością posłucham ludzi o odmiennej perspektywie, bo mogą być w stanie znaleźć rozwiązanie w miejscu, do którego nawet bym nie zajrzał. Zauważyć limity osobistej mocy i uczciwie pokazać mi te granice. Nauczyć mnie, w jakich sytuacjach nielegalność _nie jest_ po prostu synonimem stwierdzenia „opłacalnym przez tych u władzy”, ale i tak pozostaje w strefie „moralności”. Pokazać mi aspekty świetlistej, czystokrwistej kultury, które mogłem pominąć w moim pośpiechu nauczania się mrocznej.

– Wybacz, Harry – odezwała się Aurora, głosem niskim, gładkim i zaniepokojonym. – Ale byłam przekonana, że kultura świetlistych czystokrwistych jest ci _znana_ , w końcu twój ojciec jest świetlistym czystokrwistym czarodziejem.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ignorując sposób, w jaki dłoń Snape'a zacisnęła mu się na ramieniu. W tej chwili nie był w stanie niczego poradzić na osobistą niechęć, jaką Snape żywił wobec Jamesa.

– Nie poznałem żadnych szczegółów. Lily Potter nigdy nie przyszło do głowy nauczyć mnie specyficznych rytuałów, ponieważ wydawało jej się, że nie będą mi potrzebne do budowania sojuszy z innymi rodzinami. Oddanie Connora wobec Światła miało być wystarczające.

– W takim razie oczywiście, nauczanie tych kurtuazji i rytuałów musi znaleźć się pośród obowiązków komisji – wymamrotała Aurora. – Wraz z panią Addlington zajmę się też sposobami, w jakich możesz w ogóle uniknąć takich decyzji, jak ta, którą przyszło ci podjąć nad jeziorem. Bo muszę przyznać, Harry, wielokrotnie myślałam nad tą sytuacją i sama nie wiem, co innego ci wtedy pozostało. – Zignorowała przyciszone głosy, które wydali z siebie ludzie w pokoju i nie odrywała wzroku od Harry'ego. – Dlatego też wierzę, że problem jest bardziej fundamentalny. Przede wszystkim nigdy nie powinniśmy byli tak bardzo na tobie polegać. Nie powinieneś czuć się w obowiązku brania na siebie obowiązków, które powinny były spoczywać na dorosłych.

Harry słyszał pasję w jej głosie i podejrzewał, że mówiła szczerze. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie była oślepiona legendą Chłopca, Który Przeżył, nawet jeśli nakładała większy nacisk na samego _Chłopca._

– Wolałbym nie musieć tego robić – powiedział po prostu. – Ale jestem teraz _vatesem_ i przywódcą przymierza, oraz mam wiele innych obowiązków, których nie mogę poddać. Komisja nadzorcza nie może tego ode mnie wymagać.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedziała Aurora i Harry zorientował się, że w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Upomniał się, że będzie musiał ostrożniej do niej podchodzić i nauczyć się, co tak naprawdę chciała tutaj osiągnąć, a nie co mu się wydawało, że chciała. – Chcemy jednak, żebyś przychodził do nas, ilekroć chcesz podjąć decyzję, która może mieć polityczne konsekwencje dla czarodziejskiego świata. Jeśli chcesz zrobić coś dla jednego, konkretnego magicznego gatunku, to jeszcze nie jest problem. Ale ponieważ jesteś politycznym przywódcą w wyjątkowo młodym wieku, potrzebujesz wiedzy starszych i bardziej doświadczonych na tym polu czarodziejów.

Harry stłamsił swoje zniecierpliwienie. _Ma rację, bo mówi ze swojego punktu widzenia i prawdy, jaką sama widzi._

– A co z decyzjami, które będą musiały zostać podjęte w locie, Madam? Przecież nie mogłem dzisiaj skonsultować się z komisją nadzorczą przed wskoczeniem na smoczy grzbiet.

– Ach – powiedziała Aurora. – Jeśli jednak ułożymy wszystko jak należy, to do takich sytuacji powinno dochodzić znacznie rzadziej, Harry. I nie sądzę, żeby nasza prośba, żebyś konsultował się z nami, gdybyś usłyszał o jakiejś katastrofie dziejącej się w oddali – na przykład smoku atakującym Irlandię, jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do czegoś takiego – jest taka niedorzeczna.

– Nawet jeśli powstrzymanie takiego smoka nie będzie niosło w sobie żadnych politycznych konsekwencji dla magicznego świata? – zapytał Harry.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała Aurora. – Ponieważ twoja śmierć będzie oznaczała _ogromne_ polityczne konsekwencje dla nas wszystkich, Harry. Z tego co rozumiem, negocjacje z magicznymi stworzeniami, albo niszczenie ich sieci, nie zagraża twojemu życiu. Ale sytuacja, w której chodzi twoje bezpieczeństwo? Tak, wydaje mi się, że będę nalegała na to, żebyś w takich przypadkach konsultował się z nami. – Spojrzała ponad głową Harry'ego, który obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Madam Marchbanks przytakuje.

_No oczywiście że tak,_ pomyślał z frustracją Harry. _Przecież kiedy tak mówi, to brzmi wściekle rozsądnie. Żadne z nich zdaje się nie pojmować, że czasami moje życie jest takim samym narzędziem, jak cała reszta mnie, na przykład moja wolność, czy magia. Muszę móc z nich korzystać i załatwiać sprawy, które po prostu trzeba dopiąć._

Poczuł zaciskające się kły na swoim uchu, przypomnienie od własnej magii, że naprawdę nie podobało się jej, kiedy myślał o niej w ten sposób. Harry ukrył się ze swoim skrzywieniem i zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób pogodzi korzystanie ze swojej magii dla przyjemności z wymogami komisji nadzorczej.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział. – Zgadzam się. Skonsultuję się z wami, ale tylko _jeśli_ sytuacja będzie miała wpływ na czarodziejski świat i będzie mogła potencjalnie zagrozić mojemu życiu.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się.

– Świetnie. Musimy też, oczywiście, poważnie przemyśleć równowagę między Światłem i Mrokiem w komisji nadzorczej...

– Jak i równowagę gatunków – powiedział Harry, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Helcas wraz z Kością. – Oraz równowagę krwi, jak mi się wydaje. Madam, czy pośród pani kandydatów znajdują się mugolaki, czy półkrwiści?

– Kilku. – Aurora zignorowała zaskoczenie, jakie przeszyło resztę pokoju, kiedy jej przydupasy starały się zrobić miejsce przy stole dla centaura i północnego goblina. Harry z rozbawieniem zobaczył, jak Helcas bezpardonowo zajmuje puste miejsce między dwójką czarodziejów, podczas gdy stojący za nim Kość krzywił się na ściany, jakby nie podobało mu się takie ograniczanie przestrzeni. – Czy chciałbyś ich spotkać?

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Proszę.

Aurora wskazała gestem czarodzieja o krótkich, brązowych włosach i stale przymrużonych oczach; Harry miał wrażenie, że pewnie potrzebował okularów, ale z uporem ich nie nosił.

– Oto Marvin Gildgrace – powiedziała. – Jego ojciec jej mugolem, a matka czystokrwistą czarownicą. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Powiedz nam, Marvinie, czemu chciałbyś przyłączyć się do komisji nadzorczej?

– Naprawdę długo nad tym myślałem – powiedział Marvin. Miał ostry głos, który drażnił uszy Harry'ego, ale Harry upomniał się, że to jeszcze nie powód, by kogoś nie lubić. – Nigdy nie pracowałem w ministerstwie, ale wiele czytałem o jego prawach. Mogę pomóc w sprawach legalności, panie Pott... znaczy, _vatesie._ Oraz jakie konsekwencje wiązałyby się z łamaniem poszczególnych praw. – Zamrugał z nadzieją i nachylił się do przodu. – Oraz, oczywiście, jak się z nimi uporać – dodał niskim głosem, kiwając głową w kierunku Helcasa i Kości. – A także, jakie są ich opcje, kiedy przyjdzie im do tworzenia układów z czarodziejami.

– Przecież są z nami w pokoju, panie Gildgrace – powiedział Harry. – Czemu nie powie im pan tego wprost?

Marvin zamrugał, jakby coś takiego nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, po czym obrócił się i powtórzył Helcasowi i Kości to, co przed chwilą powiedział. Helcas nawet nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, po prostu przyglądał swoim pazurom, jakby rozważał, czy nie czas na przycięcie ich. Kość patrzył wprost na Marvina i niczego nie powiedział.

– Nie chcę go przyjąć – powiedział Harry. – Jego uprzedzenia wobec magicznych stworzeń sprawiają, że nie wydaje mi się dobrym kandydatem.

– Mamy innych kandydatów półkrwi – powiedziała Aurora, uśmiechając się do niego.

– Wcale nie jestem uprzedzony! – zaprotestował Marvin w tej samej chwili.

Harry westchnął i nastawił się na ciężkie negocjacje.

* * *

Opuścili pokój dopiero grubo po północy. Harry chwiejnie wszedł do Atrium. Doganiał go brak snu i pożywienia. Filiżanka herbaty, jaką czuł się zmuszony przyjąć od Geralda MacFusty'ego, była jedynym pokarmem, jaki spożył od zdecydowanie zbyt wielu godzin – właściwie to nie pamiętał teraz nawet, kiedy ostatnim razem cokolwiek tak naprawdę zjadł, bo tego ranka żołądek skręcała mu nerwica – i teraz chciał już tylko wrócić do Leśnej Twierdzy, zjeść coś i odpocząć. Obejmująca go w pasie ręka Dracona była wyjątkowo mile widziana.

Ale przynajmniej udało im się osiągnąć to, z czym tu przyszli. Komisja nadzorcza zawierała jedenastu świetlistych czarodziejów i czarownic, z czego trzech było półkrwi, jeden mugolak i tylko Lisa Addlington została przyjęta spośród rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych. Wszyscy złożyli przysięgi przymierza, wszyscy zadeklarowali, że nie będą się wtrącali w jego pracę _vatesa_ i po prostu pomogą mu w kwestii opanowania świetlistej czystokrwistej kurtuazji, praw ministerstwa, czy „świetlistej perspektywy”, oraz zostali zaakceptowani przez całą trójkę zainteresowanych.

Harry był po cichu zdegustowany, że Marvin Gildgrace jednak znalazł się w komisji, ale facet nieustannie powtarzał, że naprawdę nie przeszkadza mu współpraca z innymi gatunkami, w dodatku był jednym z niewielu kandydatów półkrwi, a jego przeszłość nie zawierała w sobie niczego potępiającego. Harry czuł się praktycznie przymuszony do zaakceptowania go, zwłaszcza kiedy Aurora bez wahania zgodziła się na przyjęcie do komisji takiej samej liczby mrocznych czarodziejów. Nawet wspomniała, że wyjątkowo chętnie powitałaby w niej Narcyzę Malfoy, Hawthorn Parkinson i Adalrico Bulstrode'a, przez co Harry po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że nie docenił jej przebiegłości.

Madam Marchbanks praktycznie nie wniosła żadnych obiekcji, poza chwilą, w której do komisji spróbowała się dostać kobieta wyrzucona z ministerstwa za kradzież. W dodatku powitała Helcasa i Kość, oczywiście, jak i nienazwanego reprezentanta południowych goblinów, którzy nie mogli przysłać swojej _hanarz._ A ponieważ Helcas, Kość i rzeczony goblin byli jedynymi kandydatami innych gatunków, którzy się zaoferowali, Aurora również ich zaakceptowała.

I teraz komisja nadzorcza była tak wymieszana, jak tylko się dało i pomoże mu w sytuacjach, kiedy Harry będzie się martwił o nadużywanie własnej mocy. Naprawdę nie mógł liczyć na lepsze rozwiązanie.

– Słania się na nogach – rozległ się koło jego ucha cichy głos Dracona. – Czy mógłby pan...

– Już – powiedział Snape, po czym wziął go na ręce. Harry uznał, że musiało to oznaczać, że już znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku ich niepewnych sojuszników. Nigdy nie spróbowałby tak bardzo osłabić wizerunku Harry'ego na ich oczach.

– Sam mogę iść, proszę pana – wymamrotał. I mógł. _Mógł_ też otworzyć oczy i podejmować polityczne decyzje. Po prostu w tej chwili wolał tego nie robić.

– Mów mi po imieniu – mruknął mu Snape do ucha. – Przecież prosiłem cię o to. Skoro możesz chodzić, to to też możesz zrobić.

Harry westchnął.

– Niech będzie. Sam pójdę, Severusie. – Spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale czyjeś palce zdawały się naciskać mu na powieki i trzymać je w zamknięciu. Ziewnął.

Snape położył go na szerokich i ciepłych mięśniach, które skojarzyły się Harry'emu z grzbietem Kości. Harry otworzył usta, żeby zapytać, czy Kość w ogóle zaoferował poniesienie go, po czym po prostu i bez dalszych oporów osunął się w sen. Nawet nie poczuł, kiedy się aportowali.

* * *

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zdołamy przejąć nad nim kontrolę? – Lisa stała w pokoju obok Atrium, kiedy już wszyscy się rozeszli, i patrzyła z wyczekiwaniem na Aurorę.

Aurora cmoknęła na nią językiem.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedziała. – W dodatku, Liso, tu przecież nie chodzi o przejęcie jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Czy byłabyś w stanie kontrolować burzę? Czy spróbowałabyś kontrolować smoka? Może i byłabyś w stanie nałożyć na nie lejce i zawrócić, ale nigdy nie przejęłabyś nad nimi kontroli. Dlatego nauczymy go po prostu, jak biec po bardziej ograniczonej ścieżce, żeby nie musiał już tworzyć swojej własnej, niszcząc przy okazji wszystko i wszystkich, co spróbuje stanąć mu na drodze.

Lisa kiwnęła powoli głową.

– I naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zdołamy to osiągnąć z komisją pomieszaną w ten sposób?

Aurora pomyślała o tym, jak wiele razy w czasie spotkania widziała, że Snape niemal wyciągnął różdżkę, żeby kogoś przekląć. Pomyślała o pasji w oczach malfoyowego kochanka Harry'ego – opiekuńczej pasji, oczywiście, ale wciąż zanadto wymieszanej z niezwiązaną z polityką troską, żeby dało się ją w pełni wykorzystać. Pomyślała o spojrzeniach wymienionych między wieloma członkami komisji, kiedy Harry zaczął nalegać, żeby inne magiczne stworzenia dostały możliwość ubiegania się o członkostwo, oraz żeby przynajmniej paru mrocznych kandydatów było wilkołakami. Pomyślała o sposobie, w jaki Harry akceptował oferty wykonane w dobrej wierze _jakby faktycznie_ zostały w takiej wierze zaoferowane, w jaki sposób słyszała i widziała jego interakcje z ludźmi, stopniowo przenosząc znajomość na coraz bardziej indywidualną i osobistą, zamiast podchodzić do nich jako grupy o wspólnych celach.

W końcu przyjaciele będą w stanie zaoferować mu więcej rad i będą to robili znacznie częściej i to pod wieloma innymi względami, niż tylko te, które ograniczały komisję nadzorczą.

– Owszem – powiedziała Aurora, uśmiechając się.


	56. Rozdział czterdziesty trzeci: Następstwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział przejściowy.

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Wiedział, że zasnął – gdyby tylko się skoncentrował, przypomniałby sobie wrażenie poruszających się pod nim muskułów i ścięgien Kości – ale nie wiedział, co właściwie stało się potem. Spróbował się przewrócić i usłyszał stęknięcie, kiedy jego łokieć wbił się w coś miękkiego.

– Uważaj gdzie się z tym pchasz, co? – mruknął Draco, mrugając od nagłego rozbudzenia i przyglądając mu się z lekko przechyloną głową.

Harry otworzył usta, po czym ponownie je zamknął, kiedy zorientował się, że wraz z Draconem byli nadzy, on przytulał plecy do jego klatki piersiowej, a Draco obejmował go w pasie. Usiłował znaleźć jakieś adekwatne do sytuacji słowa, ale jego żołądek przejął na siebie ten obowiązek, odzywając się nagle głośno i bulgocząco.

– Tak myślałem, że będziesz głodny – westchnął Draco, w żaden sposób nawet nie próbując poluzować swojego uchwytu. Kiwnął głową w prawo i Harry podążył wzrokiem za tym ruchem, dzięki czemu zobaczył czekającą na niego tackę z jedzeniem. Draco poruszył ręką, żeby sięgnąć po różdżkę i wskazać nią na posiłek, dzięki czemu naleśniki i kiełbaski momentalnie zaczęły dymić od zaklęć ogrzewających. Harry zauważył z ulgą, że sok pomarańczowy i pokrojone jabłko pozostały chłodne. – Przynajmniej teraz nie musisz nigdzie się wybierać. _Wingardium Leviosa_ – dodał i tacka podpłynęła do nich.

Harry zdołał usiąść, choć Draco nieco mu to utrudnił, bo nie chciał go puścić bez wyraźnego sygnału od Harry'ego, że właśnie do tego powinno dojść. Ostatecznie Harry oparł się wysoko o poduszki i położył sobie tackę na kolanach, podczas gdy Draco usiadł obok z ręką owiniętą wokół pleców Harry'ego i głową przytuloną do jego ramienia.

– Chcesz trochę? – Harry przypomniał sobie o tej podstawowej uprzejmości tuż przed nadzianiem pierwszego naleśnika na widelec.

– Zjadłem wczoraj wieczorem, a potem jeszcze raz, parę godzin temu – powiedział spokojnie Draco. – Nie byłem równie zmęczony co ty.

Harry poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu się karmazynowym rumieńcem, ale nie miał zamiaru _zachowywać się_ , jakby był zakłopotany. Pokroił naleśniki i zjadł dwa kęsy, zanim odezwał się ponownie.

– No to co się stało jak już wróciliśmy?

– Snape położył cię do łóżka – powiedział Draco. – Ja zjadłem kolację i przyłączyłem się do ciebie. A potem obudziłem się kilka godzin temu, zjadłem śniadanie i przyniosłem ci tę tackę.

Zamilkł na moment. Harry czekał. Zorientował się, że Draco układał sobie wszystko w głowie, zamiast pozwalać sobie na impulsywne zachowanie. Zastanawiało go, czy ma to jakiś związek z czymś, co zaszło wczoraj.

– Wielu ludzi – odezwał się wreszcie Draco neutralnym tonem – zastanawiało się, co właściwie się teraz stanie. Rokosz dobiegł końca, ale większość watah wciąż nie ma dokąd wrócić.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Też się nad tym zastanawiałem. Wydaje mi się, że w tej chwili najlepiej byłoby dla nich po prostu pozostać w Leśnej Twierdzy. Mają tu mnóstwo miejsca i mogę stworzyć im osłony, które ich ochronią. – _Przynajmniej jeśli magia miejsca nie zgodzi się sama nimi zająć._ – Jeśli zaś chodzi o jedzenie i pracę, to teraz, kiedy wilkołaki mogą już utrzymywać płatną pracę i nie są już wyjętymi spod prawa zbiegami, to tak sobie myślałem, że Przymierze Słońca i Cienia powinno zacząć zatrudniać ludzi, którzy pracowaliby wyłącznie dla niego.

– Co, serio? – Draco poprawił się, a Harry skrzywił, kiedy podbródek wbił mu się w bark. Draco wymamrotał przeprosiny i przesunął się do nieco wygodniejszej pozycji. Harry zjadł kolejny kęs naleśnika, zastanawiając się, czemu do licha Draco starał się być tak blisko. – I wydaje ci się, że wilkołaki najlepiej się do tego nadadzą?

– Złożyły przysięgi, a przynajmniej większość z nich to zrobiła i mam zamiar poprosić tych, których to ominęło, o złożenie ich przed otrzymaniem pracy – powiedział oschle Harry. – Ale to oni w tej chwili potrzebują tego najbardziej. Pozostali należą do przymierza, ale albo mają też inne zobowiązania, albo nie potrzebują pracy, jak na przykład takie gobliny. Poza tym, niektórzy z wilkołaków to mugole – pomyślał z ukłuciem bólu o Kamelii, której tak krótko było dane cieszyć się żywotem czarownicy – i będą mieli _ogromne_ problemy ze znalezieniem pracy w magicznym świecie jako takim. Nie chcę skazywać ich na pracę fizyczną, do której często wysyłane są charłaki. Dlatego stworzę nam kwaterę główną i poproszę ich o pracę nad promowaniem przymierza. Rozmowę o przysięgach z tymi, którzy okażą zainteresowanie, wyjaśnianie aspektów kultury watah, którymi będą mogli podzielić się z innymi, udzielanie wywiadów w gazetach, pisanie artykułów do „ _Vox Populi”_ , nawiązywanie politycznych kontaktów z ludźmi, którzy nie chcą jeszcze składać przysiąg przymierza, tego rodzaju sprawy.

Draco nie odezwał się. Harry zdążył skończyć naleśniki i zabrał się za kawałki jabłka, a ten wciąż był cicho.

– No co? – zapytał wreszcie Harry po przełknięciu kilku pierwszych kęsów. – Nie wydaje ci się, że to dobry pomysł?

– Nie w tym rzecz – mruknął Draco. – Po prostu mam wrażenie, że twoi polityczni wrogowie mogą zrobić _nieco_ rabanu, jeśli będą dla ciebie pracowały wyłącznie wilkołaki.

– A masz jakiś inny pomysł? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem Harry. – Bo myślę, że masz rację, ale większość czarownic i czarodziejów spoza przymierza i tak nie będzie chciała pracować z wilkołakami, a oni _naprawdę_ najbardziej teraz tego potrzebują.

– W takim razie skorzystaj z czarownic i czarodziejów, których już _masz_ w przymierzu – zasugerował Draco. – Niektórzy są czystokrwiści i nie potrzebują pracować. Inni nie mają określonych obowiązków, a przynajmniej stracą obecne po końcu rokoszu. Co powiesz na Ignifer Apollonis? Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że miałaby coś przeciw pracy z wilkołakami?

Harry pokręcił głową. Ignifer początkowo czuła się nieco niepewnie pośród watah, ale już zdążyła się odprężyć i nawet zaprzyjaźniła się z wilkołakiem, który niemal wykrwawił się z magii, utrzymując Pustułkę przy życiu.

– A jak wielu zwykłych czarodziejów i czarownic powinno znaleźć się pośród wilkołaków?

– Wydaje mi się, że całkiem spora ilość – powiedział Draco. – Nie chcesz chyba odstraszyć ludzi od przymierza perspektywą ugryzienia przez rekrutera.

– Ale nie chcemy też zachęcać ludzi do rozwijania w sobie strachu i uprzedzeń – przypomniał mu Harry, po czym z namysłem wgryzł się w kolejny kawałek jabłka.

Draco zamilkł na moment, po czym kiwnął głową.

– To prawda – mruknął. – Jeśli zaczną nas publicznie reprezentować wyłącznie zwykli czarodzieje i czarownice, to zaczniemy wyglądać, jakbyśmy wstydzili się wilkołaków. – Milczał przez chwilę, podczas gdy Harry jadł. – Co powiesz – zasugerował wreszcie – żeby ćwiercią całej liczby zatrudnionych byli czarodzieje i czarownice? Przecież to nie tak, że musi dojść do tego od razu. Osiągniemy to stopniowo, w miarę jak coraz więcej ludzi będzie słyszało o przymierzu i złoży przysięgi. A z początku to może być po prostu Ignifer i ktokolwiek, kto wyraziłby do tego chęć. Rose Rhangnara mogłaby okazać się dobrą kandydatką.

– Serio? – Harry'ego to zaskoczyło. Nie zauważył, żeby zaprzyjaźniła się z jakimikolwiek wilkołakami.

Draco ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Przecież nie chodzi do Hogwartu, czy Beauxbatons, a Thomas nie wyśle jej do Durmstrangu, bez względu na to, kiedy by go ponownie nie otworzyli. Nie jest pełnoletnia, ale spędza _naprawdę_ dużo czasu pośród watah. Ostatnio widziałem, jak rozmawiała z alfą, który przedstawia się jako Sokół. Pogadaj z Thomasem. Jak go znam, zgodzi się, bo przecież tak wiele się tu nauczy.

Przy ostatnich słowach tak dobrze naśladował ton Thomasa, że Harry musiał się zaśmiać. Następnie zaczął się krztusić, bo kawałek owocu ugrzązł mu w krtani i Draco musiał go poklepać po plecach.

– Uważaj – mruknął mu Draco do ucha. – Ze wszystkich wstydliwych sposobów na zejście z tego świata, Harry, musiałeś akurat wybrać sobie kawałek jabłka w ramionach narzeczonego! _Cóż_ by sobie o tym pomyślała komisja nadzorcza?

Harry zaczął odpowiadać, po czym urwał i to nie tylko dlatego, że w gardle wciąż go piekło.

– Co myślisz o komisji nadzorczej, Draco? – zapytał za to.

– Że to przerażająco koszmarny pomysł, oczywiście. – Draco po raz pierwszy odsunął się od niego, zakładając ręce na piersi i wbijając gniewne spojrzenie gdzieś za Harrym. – Od samego początku tak o niej myślałem. Whitestag zachowuje się, jakby wierzyła, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie będzie, zapamiętaj moje słowa. Narzucili na siebie zbyt lekkie terminy ograniczające, mają zbyt dużo pola do manewru. No i nie podoba mi się, że praktycznie zmusili cię do zaakceptowania Gildgrace'a.

Harry westchnął.

– Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Był jednym z niewielu kandydatów półkrwi i złożył przysięgi, w dodatku.... no, _mi_ się wydaje, że jest uprzedzony pod względem goblinów i centaurów, ale _on_ ciągle utrzymywał, że wcale nie jest, a przecież nie mogę powiedzieć wszystkim, że bardziej ufam własnej ocenie o tym, co sobie wtedy pomyślał, niż jego własnemu słowu. A Helcas i Kość nie zaprotestowali, kiedy ich zapytałem.

– Mogłeś użyć na nim legilimencji – skomentował Draco, wciąż patrząc gdzieś za Harry'ego. – Wtedy dowiedziałbyś się na pewno, czy jest uprzedzony, czy nie.

– I pogwałciłbym tym jego wolną wolę – powiedział Harry nieco ostrzejszym głosem. – Jestem pewien, że by się nie zgodził.

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym nachylił się i złapał za lewy nadgarstek Harry'ego. Harry miał akurat zabrać się za kiełbaski, ale nie sądził, żeby Draco przerwał mu posiłek z byle powodu, więc spojrzał na niego i zaczekał.

– Harry – powiedział Draco, głosem tak cichym, że Harry niemal go nie usłyszał pod własnym oddechem. – Nie musisz oferować swoim wrogom _okazji_ do zniszczenia cię. Wczoraj zachowywałeś się, jakby ci naprawdę zależało na tym, żeby komisja nadzorcza cię kontrolowała. Niektóre twoje słowa, niektóre z kompromisów, na jakie się zgodziłeś... – Pokręcił głową. – Kompletnie nie rozumiem, czemu to zrobiłeś.

Harry odprężył się nieco. Bał się, że Draco zaraz wyłoży mu jakiś koszmarny, polityczny błąd, jaki popełnił. Ale zależało mu tylko na wyjaśnieniach i to takich, których Harry z chęcią mu udzieli.

– Bo _naprawdę_ wydaje mi się, że ostatnio zacząłem zachowywać się zbyt lekkomyślnie – powiedział. – Tak naprawdę nie spodziewam się, żeby komisja nadzorcza była w stanie pomagać mi w każdej możliwej sytuacji, jak wtedy, kiedy nagle zawisła nad nami Brytyjska Czerwono–Złota. Czasami po prostu nie ma czasu na konsultację. Ale możliwe, że będą w stanie doradzić mi coś w mniej zdesperowanych okolicznościach i zwrócą mi uwagę na niuansy, które normalnie by mi umknęły. Nie miałbym nawet okazji do usłyszenia ich perspektywy na wiele spraw, gdyby nie należeli do komisji, a teraz znaleźli się w niej też ludzie, którzy ucierpieli w wyniku niektórych moich decyzji. Możliwe, że będą w stanie mi pomóc. W dodatku jeśli tak ma wyglądać cena w zamian za powrót do czarodziejskiej społeczności i zaprzestania polowań, to uważam ją za bardzo małą.

Draco sięgnął wolną ręką i podniósł mu nieco podbródek, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Czy pozwolisz, że wejdę ci do głowy i sam się o tym przekonam, Harry? – zapytał.

Harry kiwnął płytko głową, gotów na pochwycenie możliwej paniki, kiedy Draco wskoczył mu do umysłu, nie kontrolując mu ciała, ale odczytując myśli. Miał wrażenie, jakby to był zimny wiatr, który wleciał mu jednym uchem i wyleciał drugim. Harry potrząsnął mocno głową, wzdrygając się.

– Ty naprawdę tak myślisz – powiedział Draco. – Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że powinieneś mieć nad sobą więcej kontroli, niż miałeś do tej pory. – Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, jakby ktoś ukradł mu całą siłę z mięśni, po czym zagapił się na Harry'ego.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Jedna ze spraw, o których myślałem w czasie lotu na smoczym grzbiecie, to jak ciężko przychodzi mi kontrola nad własną wolą, Draco – powiedział cicho. – Zwłaszcza ilekroć wydaje mi się, że robię coś dobrego. Już nie raz robiłem się przez to arogancki. Wydaje mi się, że wiem, co jest dla innych najlepsze, więc właśnie to robię, co nie zawsze okazuje się być _słuszne_. Komisja nadzorcza raczej nie zmieni moich nawyków z zachowania, ale mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zmienią mój system myślenia pod tym względem. Może następnym razem _będę_ miał jakiś plan, zamiast po prostu skakać w wir wydarzeń i _nauczę się_ wreszcie logicznego myślenia, bez pozwalania emocjom na podejmowanie za mnie decyzji.

– Czyli nie wystarcza ci, że już próbujemy cię tego nauczyć ze Snape'em?

Harry tak szybko obrócił się, żeby objąć Dracona, że niemal zrzucił sobie tackę z kolan. Na szczęście pamiętał o wymamrotaniu zaklęcia lewitującego, dzięki czemu po prostu zawisła obok łóżka, zamiast spadać gdzieś w nicość. Dopiero wtedy pochylił się, żeby przytulić Dracona i poczuć jego ręce wokół siebie. Harry ścisnął go mocno, pragnąć wyciągnąć tym ból, który usłyszał w jego głosie.

– Nie o to chodzi – wyszeptał. – Kochacie mnie ze Snape'em, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku jeśli uznacie, że jakieś ograniczenie mnie skrzywdzi, to mi odpuszczacie. A ilekroć sam nie chcę was krzywdzić, to dlatego, że coś by was _skrzywdziło_ , a nie dlatego, że nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł. Dlatego potrzebuję też przy sobie ludzi, którym nie zależy na mnie równie mocno, bo to właśnie oni będą w stanie najlepiej nauczyć mnie bezstronności. To wszystko, Draco. Naprawdę. Muszę nauczyć się, jak nie następować na wolę innych, a coraz częściej uchodzi mi to przy tobie płazem. Chcę wreszcie _zaakceptować_ moje uczucia pod tym względem, nie unikać ich w nieskończoność.

Draco powoli się rozluźniał i przez kilka chwil po prostu siedzieli w ciszy.

– A co, jeśli komisja nadzorcza podejmie decyzję, z którą się nie zgodzisz? – zapytał wreszcie.

– No to będę się z nimi wykłócał. – Harry wyprostował się i uśmiechnął do niego zachęcająco. – Wciąż mam własny umysł i wolną wolę, Draco. Chcę ich poprosić o pomoc z ograniczeniem _nadwyżek_ tego umysłu i woli. Potrzebuję wśród nich ludzi, którzy będą się ze mną kłócić, a nie mną pomiatać.

Draco przygryzł wargę, jakby chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko popchnął Harry'ego w ramię.

– Dokończ śniadanie – powiedział. – Już prawie południe. Musisz jeszcze wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na przemowę przed fanami.

– Prawie _południe?_ – Z jakiegoś powodu Harry nie domyślił się tego sam, mimo kąta pod jakim promienie słońca wpadały przez okno. Zaczął zrzucać z siebie koce, ale Draco szybko przykrył go z powrotem.

– Nie stawisz im czoła nagi i głodny – poinformował Harry'ego. Następnie podniósł głowę i na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. – Chyba że, oczywiście, twój głód nie obejmuje już jedzenia – powiedział. – Wówczas wydaje mi się, że będą mogli jeszcze trochę poczekać, przynajmniej dopóki nie upewnimy się, że jesteś... pełny.

Harry przeklął swój rumieniec i spróbował dorównać tonowi Dracona.

– Gdybyśmy mieli zaspokajać tę konkretną potrzebę, to nie ruszyłbym się z łóżka przed wieczorem.

To, na swój sposób, tylko wprawiło go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie, ale warto było zobaczyć, jak Draco otwiera szeroko usta i oczy, w dodatku zaraz potem mógł przykryć tacką swoją niefortunną reakcję.

* * *

Draco oparł się o poduszki, nasłuchując jak Harry bierze prysznic i żałując, że nie może się do niego przyłączyć. Ale nie, musiał się nad tym zastanowić, a do tego potrzebował przynajmniej częściowo klarownej głowy.

No dobra. Czyli Harry chciał, żeby komisja nadzorcza nauczyła go wszystkiego tego, czego podejrzewał, że nie będzie w stanie nauczyć się od kochających go ludzi. I gdyby chodziło tylko o kurtuazję świetlistych czystokrwistych i tym podobne, to Draco jeszcze by to zrozumiał. To prawda, że jak do tej pory przyciągnął do siebie wyłącznie świetlistych, którzy do swojej kultury podchodzili w cokolwiek nietypowy sposób. Samo wyobrażenie Tybalta Starrise'a, udającego wyniosłość w czasie nauczania Harry'ego odpowiedniego przyjmowania gości sprawiło, że Draco parsknął śmiechem.

Ale Harry chciał też, żeby ktoś go ograniczał _na wszelki wypadek_ , gdyby miał przypadkiem nastąpić na czyjąś wolną wolę.

Draco przewrócił się niespokojnie na poduszce, po czym wygiął plecy i przeciągnął się. To ściągnęło mu nieco napięcia z mięśni, a ostatnie czego chciał, stojąc za Harrym, kiedy ten będzie przemawiał do mieszkańców Leśnej Twierdzy, to wyglądać na spiętego. Wiedział, że przynajmniej niektórym z wilkołaków – głównie tym przemienionym przez Lokiego – nie spodoba się plan Harry'ego. Chciał zaprezentować się jako ktoś zrelaksowany i chłodno zdystansowany, a nie jakby miał ich lada moment przekląć.

_Kiedy wreszcie dotrze go niego, że sam fakt, że się z kimś nie zgadza, nie oznacza tłamszenia czyjejś wolnej woli? Albo że tylko dlatego, że ktoś jest na niego zły, wcale nie znaczy, że ma rację?_

Draco zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się z namysłem w sufit. To, co zobaczył w myślach Harry'ego, było znacznie bardziej zrównoważone, niż jeszcze zaledwie rok temu. Harry _naprawdę_ się leczył, _naprawdę_ robił postępy i teraz już przynajmniej nie przeszkadzało mu, że ludzie chcą za nim podążać.

Po prostu nie chciał nimi _dowodzić._ Chciał być przywódcą, ponieważ w tej chwili było to już nieuniknione, ale czuł się równy wobec wszystkich pod względem dysput, dyskusji, kłótni, negocjacji i traktatów. Nie był w stanie ustawiać ludzi po kątach. Rokosz przeszkadzał mu pod tym względem nawet, kiedy wziął się za jego organizację i Draco wiedział, że było tak głównie przez rozpad relacji z ministerstwem, które miało legalny autorytet, oraz rozkazywanie ludziom, jak na przykład polecenie im stanięcia na straży Leśnej Twierdzy. Właśnie dlatego przysięgi przymierza były takie luźne; zostały zaprojektowane z myślą o zachęcaniu do egzekwowania swojej wolnej woli i zdolności do działania, a jeśli ktoś już nie chciał się z nimi zadawać, to wystarczyło to ogłosić i wyjść.

Harry już nie stawiał się myśli, że jest przynajmniej równy innym. Ale wciąż nie chciał postrzegać siebie jako kogoś, kto ma nad innymi kontrolę. Wydawało mu się, że nie dojdzie do tego, jeśli będzie miał nad sobą bezstronny autorytet, którego mógłby słuchać i tym właśnie miała być dla niego komisja nadzorcza.

Problem w tym, że Draco naprawdę nie sądził, żeby komisja nadzorcza była bezstronna, nie wierzył, że po prostu zaoferują Harry'emu porady względem tego, jak ograniczać się dla dobra innych i był _wściekle_ przekonany, że nikt tam nie uważa Harry'ego za równego sobie. Istniały pewne sytuacje, w których Harry znajdzie się pod kontrolą, o ile sam jej nie przejmie. Ta właśnie była jedną z nich.

Nie sądził jednak, żeby był w stanie w tej chwili wyjaśnić to Harry'emu, o ile jakiś członek komisji nadzorczej nie palnie katastrofalnej gafy. Harry prawdopodobnie będzie wręcz uważał, że im bardziej Draco będzie się stawiał idei komisji, tym lepiej komicja będzie się sprawowała; w końcu nie istnieli po to, żeby go głaskać po głowie, ale doradzać. No i stanął okoniem, kiedy Whitestag spróbowała wczoraj pogonić z pokoju Dracona i Snape'a.

_Mam mniej oporów do nastawania na czyjąś wolną wolę._ Na ustach Dracona pojawił się duch uśmiechu. _Dlatego też będę bardziej przygotowany_ _do_ _ochronienia go. W dodatku nic mnie nie powstrzymuje przed wykorzystaniem polityki do ograniczenia wpływów komisji nadzorczej._

Draco już wiedział, na czym będzie polegała jego pierwsza taktyka.

* * *

Harry stał cierpliwie z Draconem za swoim prawym ramieniem i Snape'em za lewym, czekając na pierwszy protest. Wyjaśnił wszystkim swój plan, w którym zaoferował potrzebującym wilkołakom schronienie w Leśnej Twierdzy, gdzie będą pracowali dla Przymierza Słońca i Cienia w ramach odkładania pieniędzy na siebie i własną niezależność. _Wiedział_ jednak, że komuś się to nie spodoba. Zakładał się ze sobą w głębi umysłu, czy to będzie George, czy ktokolwiek inny.

– A _my_ co niby mamy teraz ze sobą począć?

_George. Oczywiście._

– To już zależy od was – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wiem, że niektórzy z was mają rodziny w czarodziejskim świecie, do których nie śmieliście powrócić w czasie sezonu polowań, bo obawialiście się, że narazicie ich swoją obecnością i skażecie w pewnym momencie na konieczność wyboru między waszym bezpieczeństwem, a ich. – Kilka pogryzionych przez Lokiego osób pokiwało głowami. – Nie spróbuję nikogo zmusić do pozostania w Leśnej Twierdzy, czy przyjęcia ode mnie zatrudnienia. To wasz wybór. Możecie jednak uważać się za szczęściarzy, jeśli wciąż macie rodzinę i dom, do których możecie wrócić. – Spojrzał na Pustułkę i inne alfy, których legowiska zostały kompletnie zniszczone przez ciskane w nich klątwy. – Nie wszyscy mają taką alternatywę.

Oczy Pustułki zalśniły, kiedy podniosła na niego wzrok.

– Nie mamy, _vatesie_ – powiedziała. – Dziękuję za ofertę.

Harry pochylił lekko głowę, po czym wrócił z powrotem do George'a.

– Inaczej nie mam jak zapewnić wam płatnej pracy – powiedział mu. – Nie mogę kogoś _zmusić_ do zatrudnienia was. Nie mogę nawet zażądać od ministerstwa, żeby przyjęli was z powrotem, chyba że uda im się znaleźć dla was miejsca w innych departamentach, bo ten dla którego pracowaliście, już nie funkcjonuje. Jeśli dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, że ktoś odmówi ci zatrudnienia wyłącznie dlatego, że jesteś wilkołakiem, dopiero _wtedy_ będę mógł jakoś pomóc. Ale nie wiem, czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz, jeśli nie chcesz przyjąć zagwarantowanej przeze mnie pracy. – Usłyszał ostrość wzbierającą w swoim głosie przy ostatnich słowach i skrzywił się, zsuwając gniew głębiej w siebie. Złoszczenie się na George'a nie miało sensu; to tylko napędzało jego własną furię, co prowadziło do wrzeszczenia na siebie nawzajem, a to nigdy się dobrze nie kończyło.

– Nie martwię się o to, czy ktoś odmówi mi zatrudnienia przez wilkołactwo – powiedział George, mimo że jego mina mówiła co innego. – Martwię się, że ktoś odmówi mi zatrudnienia, bo byłem _zbiegiem._ Nie dałeś nam wyboru między pozostawaniem w Tullianum i udaniem się z tobą. Śmierć albo życie wyjęte spod prawa to _żaden_ wybór.

Harry usłyszał warknięcie Kamelii, do którego po chwili przyłączyli się Brugmansja z Zimozielonym. Podniósł rękę i pokręcił głową, dzięki czemu powarkiwania stopniowo zaczęły cichnąć. Harry westchnął, kiedy umilkły. Po prostu _wiedział_ , że jego wataha odbierze coś takiego za obelgę.

– Zaoferowałem wam jedyny wybór, jaki był wówczas dostępny – powiedział. – Poza tym ministerstwo ogłosiło, że wszystkie zbrodnie dokonane w czasie rewolty zostały nam odpuszczone. Nie mogli odmówić ukarania ludzi, którzy na was polowali i eksperymentowali, po czym odwrócić się i ukarać was za ucieczkę przed rzeczonym polowaniem i eksperymentami. Dlatego jeśli ktoś odmówi ci zatrudnienia, bo byłeś zbiegiem, to również będziesz miał wszelkie powody do wezwania mnie.

– A co, jeśli nie chcę na tobie polegać? – George zadarł wysoko głowę, jakby usiłował wygrać zakład o to, jak wysoko zdoła podnieść nos.

– No to tego _nie rób_ – powiedział Harry, czując że jego cierpliwość jest na wykończeniu. – Oferuję ci tak wiele możliwości, tak wiele ścieżek, jak tylko jestem w stanie. Jeśli nie chcesz wybrać żadnej z nich, to już nie mój problem.

– No serio, George – odezwał się młody człowiek, który również ucierpiał w wyniku ugryzienia Lokiego, ale którego Harry nie znał najlepiej. Wyglądał jednak na nie więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat. Zmarszczył brwi na George'a, jakby ten był drobnym robakiem, którego chciał zdeptać. – Czego ty właściwie po nim oczekujesz? Oferuje nam pracę i dom, jeśli tylko je przyjmiemy, a ty nabzdyczasz się na niego, bo to nie jest praca i dom, które sobie wymarzyłeś?

– Nie o to mi chodzi! – warknął George. – Chodzi mi o to, że dzięki niemu cały czarodziejski świat wie, że jesteśmy wilkołakami i zbiegami! Jeśli wydaje mu się, że ktokolwiek przyjmie nas teraz z otwartymi ramionami i z miejsca zatrudni, to jest _debilem._

– Nie mogę niczego na to poradzić, póki faktycznie do tego nie dojdzie – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Upieranie się przy tym, żebym ukarał potencjalnych pracodawców za coś, do czego _może_ dojść, jest równie debilnym pomysłem. Poproście mnie o pomoc, jeśli będziecie jej potrzebowali. Obwiniajcie mnie, jeśli będziecie tego potrzebowali. Ale jeśli sami nie chcecie sobie pomóc, to od tego momentu jesteście zdani na siebie.

Wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się, szukając Thomasa. Znalazł go niedaleko ściany, przyglądającego się jej intensywnie i robiącego notatki na kawałku pergaminu. Harry zamrugał, kiedy zorientował się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Thomas nacinał ścianę nożem i patrzył, jak magia Leśnej Twierdzy chwyta drzazgi zanim te jeszcze zdążyły opaść na podłogę, po czym układa je z powrotem na miejsce.

– Fascynujące – powiedział, kiedy zauważył, że Harry mu się przygląda. – Naprawdę dba o siebie samą, co? I rozumie intencje. Ukarze tych, którzy są wobec niej wrogo nastawieni, ale ignoruje wszystkich innych i po prostu po nich sprząta.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– To _faktycznie_ fascynujące – zgodził się. – Ale, proszę pana? Czy miałby pan coś przeciw, gdyby pańska córka, Rose, podjęła się pracy w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia i pomagała wilkołakom? – Już zapytał Rose o zdanie i zareagowała z praktycznie ekstazą. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że była jedną z tych osób, które obawiały się, że nie zrobiły wystarczająco, żeby jakoś wyróżnić się w tej rewolty.

Thomas podniósł brwi.

– A czemu miałbym mieć coś przeciw?

Harry zaśmiał się wbrew sobie.

– Niektórzy rodzice _wnieśli_ sprzeciw, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że ich dzieci jednak wzięły udział w bitwie na letnie przesilenie – przyznał. – Dlatego wolałem najpierw zapytać.

Thomas żachnął się lekko i wrócił do obserwowania ściany.

– Rose jest w stanie sama decydować o takich sprawach – powiedział. – Wiele naszych praw – nawet te, które określają, że czarodzieje osiągają pełnoletność w wieku siedemnastu lat – powstały przez rodziców, którzy niewystarczająco ufali własnym dzieciom, albo bali się przypadkowej magii. Swoją drogą, przebadałem ją dogłębnie, kiedy po raz pierwszy w ogóle zainteresowałem się Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, wiesz? Wychodzi na to, że przypadkowa magia jest znacznie mniej przypadkowa, niż się wszystkim wydaje i ewidentnie nie dochodzi do niej tylko dlatego, że dziecko jest złe. – Poderwał nagle wzrok na Harry'ego. – Skoro już o tym mowa. Jing–Xi pytała, czy mogłaby się w pewnej chwili z tobą spotkać, gdzieś w najbliższej przyszłości.

– Kto? – zapytał Harry, mrugając. Wiedział, że od mrugania wcale nie wyglądał inteligentniej, ale nie miał pojęcia na kogo w tej chwili przeskoczył umysł Thomasa.

Thomas uśmiechnął się.

– Jedna ze znanych mi badaczek – powiedział. – Z Chin. Świetlista Pani. Wydaje mi się, że jest zainteresowana twoim poziomem magii i jak właściwie udało ci się go osiągnąć w tak młodym wieku.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał nikogo o lordowskiej mocy, kto nie byłby mu wrogo nastawiony.

– Nie... miałbym żadnych obiekcji przed zobaczeniem się z nią, oczywiście – powiedział, świadom spięcia w swoim głosie. – Czy wspomniała, kiedy wolałaby się ze mną spotkać?

Thomas ponownie machnął ręką, w pełni skupiony na ścianie.

– Kiedyś – powiedział. – Nie tak prędko. Jing–Xi wie, że rokosze są cokolwiek czasochłonne. W pewnej chwili chiński rząd chciał, żeby coś dla niego zrobiła, więc postanowiła udowodnić mu, że nie mogą jej do niczego zmusić. Zajęło jej to jakiś rok.

Harry kiwnął głową, wstrząśnięty, po czym odstąpił od Thomasa. Draco złapał go pod ramię i obrócił.

– Longbottom i Weasleyówna pytają, kiedy wracamy do Hogwartu – powiedział miękko, dzięki czemu Harry mógł pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż o chińskiej Lady, która prawdopodobnie poinformuje go, jakie elementy etykiety między Lordami i Ladies już zdążył pogwałcić. – Chyba Weasleyówna boi się o to, jak odbierze ją rodzina. – Draco uśmiechał się krzywo. Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi. Wiedział, że bawiły go wyjce, które Ginny otrzymywała praktycznie codziennie, ale przecież trzeba gdzieś postawić granicę.

– Poczekamy jeszcze kilka dni – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy w ogóle porozmawiać z McGonagall o ponownym przyjęciu do grona uczniowskiego. Im więcej wykonamy gestów dobrej woli, tym więcej ludzi nabierze przekonania, że faktycznie chcemy z powrotem dopasować się do czarodziejskiego świata.

– A chcemy? – wymamrotał Draco, przesuwając nos tak, że teraz zagrzebał go we włosach Harry'ego. – Na swój sposób miło by było po prostu zostać tutaj, Harry, gdzie moglibyśmy zachowywać się jak polityczni przywódcy, którymi i tak już jesteśmy. – Jego głos był łagodny, kuszący, a dłoń przemknęła w górę i w dół po plecach Harry'ego na sposób, któremu naprawdę ciężko było się oprzeć. – Szkoła będzie wydawała się po tym wszystkim taka strasznie _nudna._

– Chyba w tej chwili zniosę nudę – powiedział Harry. – Normalność i cisza to inne określenia na nudę. – Odsunął się od ręki na swoich plecach, co przyszło mu ciężej, niż oczekiwał. – Ale chcę pokazać wszystkim, że staramy się załatwić to legalnie. Zaapelujemy do McGonagall i rady nadzorczej. W ten sposób będziemy wyglądali jak grzeczne dzieci.

– I taki właśnie obraz chcesz wszystkim zaprezentować? – zapytał z oburzeniem Draco.

Harry parsknął.

– Niekoniecznie, ale chyba taki właśnie w tej chwili powinniśmy zaprezentować. Uspokoimy tym ludzi, którzy przejmują się pozorami, a pozostali nie pomyślą o nas źle tylko dlatego, że powiemy kilka konkretnych słów i będziemy wyglądali na odpowiednio zrezygnowanych, że jednak przyjdzie nam ukończyć edukację jak należy.

Draco zachichotał i pocałował go za uchem.

– A czy możemy z tym zaczekać do Halloween? – zapytał nagle.

Harry zamrugał na niego.

– A po co?

– Bo w Halloween odbędzie się trzecia część naszego rytuału zaręczynowego – powiedział Draco. – Na wypadek gdybyś zapomniał. – Jego oczy wyraźnie świadczyły, że dobrze wiedział, że Harry na bank zapomniał.

Harry skrzywił się. To bolało bardziej, po prostu w inny sposób, od zorientowania się, że Draco nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że Harry kocha jego siłę woli.

– Zapomniałem – powiedział. – Przepraszam, Draco. Ja wcale... – Potrząsnął głową i ścisnął dłoń Dracona, niezdolny do ułożenia w słowa, czego właściwie chciał, a czego nie.

– Myślę, że po tym już nigdy więcej nie zapomnisz – wymamrotał mu Draco do ucha. – Myślę, że po tym zaczniesz ich wyglądać i jęczeć, czemu musi minąć między nimi tak wiele czasu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, bo nie wiedział w sumie, co na to odpowiedzieć, po czym łagodnie odsunął się od Dracona.

– Powinienem wysłać sowę do McGonagall i upewnić się, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że chcemy formalnie poprosić o zgodę na powrót do Hogwartu – powiedział. – A potem będę musiał porozmawiać ze Snape'em i zobaczyć, czy w ogóle czuje się na siłach, żeby wrócić do nauczania, czy może jednak wolałby pozostać w Leśnej Twierdzy, póki w pełni nie wyzdrowieje.

– Podejrzewam, że powie ci po prostu, że chce być tam gdzie ty – powiedział Draco.

Harry przetoczył ramionami, wzruszając nimi.

– Szkoda, że nie potrafi podejmować decyzji na twój sposób – powiedział. – Biorąc przede wszystkim pod uwagę własne zdrowie i pragnienia, a potem dopiero obowiązki. Zawsze uważał się za wyjątkowo samolubnego drania, więc nie spodziewałem się, że to okaże się dla niego takie trudne.

– Nie wszyscy mogą być mną – powiedział Draco – i mieć mój dar racjonalnego myślenia.

– Wraz z dumą, w której nic nie jest w stanie zrobić uszczerbku.

– Nie kochałbyś mnie, gdybym był inny – powiedział Draco i ponownie go pocałował, tym razem z wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby chciał zobaczyć, czy coś takiego zawstydzi Harry'ego. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że inni ludzie na nich patrzą i przynajmniej niektóre z tych spojrzeń jest krytycznych, ale odpowiedział na pocałunek i kiwnął głową, odsuwając się.

– To prawda.

_Mamy takie samo prawo do robienia tego, co każdy,_ upomniał się po raz kolejny. _Nie moja wina, jeśli ktoś zacznie nie doceniać po czymś takim Draco, albo uważać że na nikogo innego nie zwracam uwagi i spróbuje zrobić coś głupiego. Nie musimy ograniczać się z całowaniem wyłącznie do sypialni, ani udawać, że pierścionek na mojej dłoni niczego nie znaczy._

* * *

Harry nie rozumiał, to było oczywiste. Marszczył brwi, kiedy Snape wyjaśniał mu, że wolałby wrócić do Hogwartu i ponownie podjąć się obowiązków mistrza eliksirów i głowy domu Slytherina, które Minerwa była skłonna mu przekazać, niż pozostać w Leśnej Twierdzy.

– Ale proszę pana...

Snape podniósł brwi.

– Severusie – poprawił się Harry, zerkając na niego z ukosa, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że Snape'owi wciąż nie przeszkadza ten poziom nieformalności. – Łatwiej tu się wyleczysz. Nic nie będzie cię rozpraszało, więc proces powinien pójść łatwiej i schludniej. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie znieść ciężar nauczania, ale czy jesteś pewien, że jesteś w stanie znieść _wszystko_ , co nas tam czeka? Przynajmniej w Leśnej Twierdzy mógłbyś...

– Harry.

Trzeba było Harry'emu przyznać, jak tylko usłyszał stanowczość w tonie Snape'a, momentalnie się zamknął i zwrócił na niego całą swoją uwagę. Snape patrzył mu w oczy jeszcze przez chwilę, po prostu w ramach upewnienia się, że ta uwaga nie zacznie zaraz się rozpraszać.

– Harry. Chcę kontynuować moje leczenie w szkole, pośród nauczania i innych obowiązków. Joseph powiedział, z czym się zgadzam, że izolacja Sanktuarium, czy też Leśnej Twierdzy, tylko mnie osłabia. Mam wystarczająco wiele wprawy w byciu silnym tylko przed samym sobą, albo przed sobą i paroma innymi ludźmi. Pierwszym prawdziwym wyzwaniem będzie, czy jestem w stanie zachowywać się jak człowiek przy innych, włącznie z takimi bęcwałami, którzy mają w poważaniu mój wybujały temperament.

Harry wyglądał, jakby wciąż miał co do tego własne wątpliwości, ale i tak kiwnął głową.

Snape naciskał dalej.

– Ponadto – powiedział – jeśli tu pozostanę, to ciężko nam będzie dotrzymywać układu, by być dla siebie lepszym ojcem i synem. Draco nie będzie w stanie stawiać się komisji nadzorczej w pojedynkę. No i wydaje mi się, że ominie cię sporo leczenia, bo Joseph musiałby pozostać tu ze mną.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Harry zjeżył się.

– Obiecałem już Draco, że jak tylko wrócimy, to zacznę szukać sposobów na przełamanie czwartej klątwy na moim nadgarstku – powiedział. – I korzystam z magii dla własnej przyjemności, żeby mnie nie opuściła.

– A leczenie się z ran emocjonalnych?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Harry.

– Jestem już tak zaleczony, jak tylko się da, proszę pana – wymamrotał Harry. – Ostatnim razem Joseph chciał ze mną porozmawiać o... o czymś, co już nie ma _znaczenia._ Sam sobie z tym poradziłem.

– Czyli z czym?

– Z tym, że Loki rozszarpał Kierana na strzępy – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego i podnosząc głowę w zadziornym geście, jakby wyzywał Snape'a do zapytania go o szczegóły. – I powiedziałem mu prawdę – zmieniłem to w gniew, który napędzał mnie w czasie rewolty. Poradziłem sobie z tymi emocjami, bo już je transmutowałem i pozostawiłem ze sobą. Nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym o tym rozmawiać.

– Tym niemniej – powiedział Snape – dobiłeś ze mną targu, Harry. Łatwiej będzie go dotrzymać, jeśli Joseph będzie tam ze mną.

Harry niechętnie kiwnął głową.

– To nie tak, proszę pana, że nie chcę dotrzymywać obietnic...

– Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś, bo nie domyśliłbym po sposobie, w jaki się do mnie zwracasz.

– _Severusie_ – powiedział Harry. – Ale niektóre z tych spraw są po prostu mniej ważne od innych.

– Przynajmniej pod tym względem się zgadzamy – powiedział Snape. _Ale nie pod względem klasyfikacji. Z przyjemnością przepchnąłbyś wszystko, co ma jakikolwiek związek z tobą, na samo dno listy, gdybyś tylko mógł._

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą, po czym poruszył szybko ręką i dotknął barku Snape'a, jakby mocniejszy ucisk mógłby go skrzywdzić.

– To nie tak, że nie chcę dotrzymywać moich obietnic – powtórzył z tęsknym wyrazem twarzy. – I to nie tak, że pana... że cię tam nie chcę. Ale widziałem, jak ostatnim razem cierpiałeś, Severusie. Nie chcę więcej zobaczyć cię w takim stanie. Sam wtedy cierpię, wiesz?

– Wiem – powiedział Snape. – Powinienem to wiedzieć, Harry, bo też się tak czuję, ilekroć widzę jak cierpisz.

Harry pochylił nisko głowę.

– Powinienem już pójść, Severusie – powiedział. – Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Leśną Twierdzą i przekonać ją do chronienia wilkołaków... no i wypuszczenia mnie, bo jestem z nią naprawdę silnie związany. – Zamarł na moment, jakby spodziewał się, ze Snape to w jakiś sposób skomentuje, po czym cicho wyszedł za drzwi.

Snape wrócił do warzonego właśnie eliksiru, głównie głupiego eksperymentu, żeby zobaczyć, czy będzie w stanie zmienić jego kolor z głębokiego fioletu na jasny. Za kilka minut miał ustaloną rozmowę z Josephem i miał zamiar pojawić się na niej z tak klarownym umysłem, jak to możliwe.

_Naprawdę ciekawie będzie zobaczyć, czy Harry dotrzyma słowa po powrocie do Hogwartu. W tej chwili nie ma żadnych czających się na horyzoncie zagrożeń, poza tymi, które może zbudować czas. Wpływy komisji nadzorczej raczej nie staną się oczywiste dla wszystkich w przeciągu jednej nocy._

_Harry wreszcie będzie miał spokój i czas na skoncentrowanie się na własnym leczeniu, jak i na tych nawarstwiających się problemach. Jeśli spróbuje tego uniknąć, to mu to wytkniemy. Ale koniec z wymuszonym leczeniem. Został mu niespełna rok do pełnoletności; czas najwyższy, żebyśmy zaczęli po prostu wskazywać mu ścieżkę i pozwalali samemu po niej kroczyć._

Snape zamrugał, kiedy pierś przeszył mu dziwny ból. Już kiedyś czuł się w ten sposób, ale było to już naprawdę dawno temu. Odkrył to ponownie po spędzeniu chwili na przeczesywaniu własnych wspomnień i sprawdzaniu basenów oklumencyjnych.

To była trzymana na wodzy obawa, którą czuł, kiedy pozwolił Harry'emu na wybranie się na święta do Doliny Godryka na trzecim roku, strach że to był błąd, ale też i świadomość, że to był jeden z takich, które dziecko musiało podjąć samo. Prędzej czy później wszyscy rodzice pozwalają swoim dzieciom na podjęcie się niebezpieczeństw i robią to z nadzieją, że nie uszkodzą się zbytnio.

_Aż tak długo zajęło nam powrócenie do tego_ _ punktu _ _?_

Snape odstąpił od kociołka i przyjrzał się chorobliwie fioletowemu kolorowi eliksiru – nie do końca, o co mu chodziło, ale wystarczy. _Nie. Raczej nie. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że się załamie i do tego właśnie doszło. Trzeba było mnie, Draco i Narcyzy, żeby poskładać go z powrotem._

_Teraz, o ile mamy szansę się potknąć, o tyle nie rozbijemy się po wylądowaniu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki: Czeka ich niezły szok, kiedy po raz pierwszy spróbują bezpośrednio na niego wpłynąć.
> 
> W życiu Harry'ego wreszcie nastąpi nieco ciszy i spokoju, wyobrażacie to sobie? Wciąż czeka go nieco zaskoczeń, ale nie typu bitewnego; raczej informacyjnego. Oczywiście, to czy w ogóle skorzysta z tego czasu i będzie się leczył, to zupełnie co innego.


	57. Notka od autorki

# W tej chwili robię rozpiskę siódmego tomu.  
Póki co tak wyglądają największe zmiany od mojego pierwotnego założenia:  
  
– Weźmie w nim udział nie tylko Świetlista Pani z Chin, ale też Mroczna Pani z Finlandii. Ee, to chyba dobrze?  
  
– CHOLERA JASNA, ROSIER, PRZESTAŃ MI WE WSZYSTKIM MIESZAĆ.  
  
– Noż _kurwa mać._ Lista śmierci bohaterów właśnie urosła o jedną.  
  
– Naprawdę _ciężko_ przychodzi mi przekazywanie Harry'emu najważniejszych szczegółów dotyczących horkruksów. /jęk  
  
  
  
*ponuro wraca do rozpiski*


	58. Rozpiska siódmego tomu

1) Ostatnia i najmroczniejsza

2) Ujeżdżanie burzy

Dodatek: Witaj, ukochany siostrzeńcze

3) Cała przyszłość stoi w ogniu

4) Stan wojenny

5) Uderzenie biczem

6) Jeździec nienawiści

7) Wszyscy na siebie wrzeszczą

Dodatek: Co sobie pomyślą

8) Jing–Xi

9) Wojna Panów i Pań

10) Złe nasienie

11) Na wiatrach Stormgale

12) Tancerz we własnym umyśle

13) Wiatr i Światło

14) Potrzebna nam jaśniejsza przyszłość

15) Odbiorę ci wszystko, co kiedykolwiek kochałeś

Dodatek: Spłacenie starego długu

16) Kosmyk uciętych włosów

17) Zbieranie się w sobie

18) Burza umysłów w temacie horkruksów

19) Wojna domowa to ostatnie, czego nam trzeba

20) Cień, pieśń, przemyślenia

21) Stawienie czoła chłopcu na polu bitwy

22) A potem było jeszcze więcej traumy

23) Mroczne lata

24) Jaskinia

25) Mrok, Światło i chwile między nimi

26) Nie przysięgaj na księżyc

27) Ukój najstarsze rany

28) Czego nie wyjawi cały ten płacz

29) Żadna tradycja nie pozostała nietknięta

30) Wyniki badań

31) Zmiana stołu

Dodatek: To on jest ciemnością

32) Obstawanie przy swoim

33) Myślenie jak wilk

34) Moc jego imienia

35) Kiedy miłość życia przepada w jeden dzień

36) Anioły naszej lepszej natury

Dodatek: Chwała odważnym

37) Póki świat się nie zmieni

38) Dajże cyprys swej miłości

39) Dusza Światła

40) Poszukiwania

41) Rodzina Yaxley

42) Punkt podparcia

Dodatek: Honor ją ogranicza

43) Wola wilka

44) Odważne cierpienie

45) Hala Cierni

Interludium: Na skrzydłach przysłanych przez furię

46) Śmiechu nie było końca

47) Machinacje Światła

48) Pułapka na śpiewaka

49) Ich własny Pan

50) Dwóch Panów, którym nie jest dane umrzeć

Dodatek: Lista

51) Luna chodzi w te i z powrotem

52) Srebrne okowy

53) Wezwanie Mroku

54) Przecinanie

55) Upadek

56) W Srebrnym Lustrze

57) Posłańcy błyskawicy

58) Powiadamianie wszystkich

59) Chronienie ich

Dodatek: Ich przemyślenia

60) Pan Lux Aeterny

61) Kamień i łzy

62) Opór

63) Naprawy

64) Międzynarodowe kodeksy to prawdziwy wrzód na dupie

65) Z braku _Vatesa_

Dodatek: Spotkania w świetle księżyca z Rosierem

66) Niczym towarzysze na polu bitwy

67) Nocą spowity, zatruty ogród

68) Wyzwól mnie tak, jak wolna jest twa dusza

69) Rozciąganie siatki

70) Lepsza strona bohaterstwa

71) Wszystko, co złote, krótko trwa

72) Ku jego chwale

Dodatek: Bo on jest naszym Panem

73) Obnażone ramię

74) Azyle

75) Pozycja, z której można wymagać

76) Skuszeni Światłem

interludium: I tak leżymy, nie jak z śmiercią w parze

77) Większe i wspanialsze

78) Po drugiej stronie kanału

79) Wszystko zależy

80) _Morituri Te Salutant_

Dodatek: Kawałki zestarzałego szaleństwa

81) Ściana

82) Pierwszy dzień wiosny

83) Odpocząć nieco od bólu

Dodatek: Miłość gorzknieje od zdrady

84) Rzeczy, które minęły, wystarczy

85) Dla nich to się nie ziści

86) Bardziej niż radość przed nadejściem śmierci

87) Stoję i patrzę do końca

Dodatek: Warzenie

88) A śmierć jest snem

Dodatek: Światło pada na ruiny

89) Wszyscy sprawiedliwi są wyniszczeniu

90) Srebrny splendor i płomień

91) Rzeczy, których być nie powinno, właśnie nimi się staną

92) Sowy Gloryflowerów

93) Niech ma dusza z innymi znajdzie miejsce

94) Puls wojny, pasji i podziwu

Dodatek: Migawki

95) Toast wzniesiony za szybko mijające lata

96) Ave Atque Vale

Epilog: Ku pamięci

  
  


– To będzie najmroczniejszy z nich wszystkich. Znaczy, zawsze wiedziałam że tak będzie, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak mocno to walnie, kiedy już pozbieram wszystko w jedno miejsce.

  
– Bohaterowie zaczynają padać _jak muchy._ W dodatku większość z nich to nie będzie śmierć przypadkowej niewinnej postaci, którą poznaliśmy zaledwie w poprzednim rozdziale. Ja tu mówię o głównych bohaterach. Podejrzewam, że przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że nazbierałam tyle postaci na przestrzeni tych sześciu historii – teraz mam kogo zabijać. /wisielczy humor

  
– Nawiąże do wielu wątków, o których wspomniałam w pierwszych trzech częściach. „Ratując Connora”, ŻUPW i OzM zawierały w sobie prawdziwe monstra. W JTJTB po prostu nagle wyskakują spod łóżka i okazuje się, że miały zębiska. Ogromne, paskudne, zakrzywione, ostre zębiska.

  
– Byłoby miło, gdyby Rosiera wcale tam nie było, bo nie psułby mi tylu spraw. Ale jest tam, a gdzie jest, tam siedzi.

  
– Brytyjskiemu magicznemu światu wydaje się, że czasy PWCR są problematyczne. Ha. Jeszcze się przekonają, co to znaczy kłopoty.

  
– Teraz przynajmniej śmierci mają _sens._

  
– Tytuł rozdziału 37 został zaczerpnięty z Tolkiena i bardzo ostrożnie dobrany.

  
– Tytuł rozdział 71 jest zaczerpnięty z wiersza Roberta Frosta (tłum. Stanisława Barańczaka).

  
– Tytuł rozdziału 80 to coś, co gladiatorzy w Rzymie podobno mówili przed cesarzem, tuż przed rozpoczęciem walk: _morituri te salutant_ , „idący na śmierć pozdrawiają cię”.

  
– Swinburne przewija się całkiem często w różnych tytułach. Rozdziały 83–90 (z wyłączeniem dodatku „Warzenie”) pochodzą z „Hymnu do Prozerpiny”, tego samego wiersza, z którego zaczerpnęłam tytuł do całego tomu; podobnie rozdział 93. Rozdział 28 pochodzi z „Thalassiusa”. „Interludium: I tak leżymy, nie jak z śmiercią w parze” pochodzi z „Laus Veneris” (tłumaczenie Kochanowskiego). Rozdział 38 pochodzi z „Dolores”: „Dałem cyprys mej miłości, mej Dolores, /Mirtę śmierci.” Tytuł rozdziału 50 pochodzi z „Przy morzu północnym”: „Na ziemi jest dwóch panów, którym nie jest dane umrzeć: /Samej Śmierci i morzu.” Rozdziały 35, 68, 91 i 94 pochodzą z „Tryumfu czasu”.

  
– Pełen cytat, tworzący tytuł rozdziału 35, brzmi „Nie powiem, co ktoś może rzec/ Widząc jak miłość jego życia przepada w jeden dzień.” To będzie prawdopodobnie najbardziej bolesny rozdział w całej serii.

  
– Tytuł rozdział 96, „Ave Atque Vale” oznacza po prostu „Cześć i pożegnanie”. Wydaje mi się odpowiednie.  
  
– Nie wyobrażam sobie pisania czegokolwiek na temat tej historii po zakończeniu serii. Może jakieś retrospekcje, ale nic dalej, poza tym co znajdzie się w „Epilogu: Ku pamięci”

Ciężko uwierzyć, że to wreszcie dobiega końca, że wszystko wreszcie wskoczyło na miejsce i jestem gotowa ruszyć z wielkim finałem. Aż nie wyobrażam sobie pogorzeliska, jaki po tym pozostanie.


	59. Rozdział czterdziesty czwarty: Chwilo trwaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: Wiele opisów scen erotycznych. Ten rozdział tak na dobrą sprawę zajmuje się rytuałem halloweenowym, więc praktycznie w całości składa się ze scen seksu – jeśli nie jesteście w stanie tego znieść, po prostu go sobie odpuśćcie.

Leśna Twierdza nie rozumiała, czemu jakakolwiek jej część miałaby chcieć ją opuścić. Wolała śnić i rozrastać się, a jej obecny strumień magii nieustannie krążył po tych samych, wytartych koleinach. Dzięki temu była w stanie osiągnąć głębię niepojętą przez rozbiegane maleństwa. Wydawało im się, że życie składało się z dalekich i rozległych podróży. Tylko Leśna Twierdza wiedziała, że życie oznacza _głębię_ , bo znała samą siebie tak dokładnie, że żadne maleństwa nie byłyby w stanie jej zwieść.

A teraz część jej chciała sobie pójść. Leśna Twierdza zaśpiewała w swoim śnie do bezlistnego drzewka i spróbowała zrozumieć czemu.

Sny bezlistnego drzewka wpłynęły do niej, dzięki czemu Leśna Twierdza mogła je zaabsorbować i pojąć. Drzewko nie chciało opuszczać jej na zawsze. Pozostawiłoby po sobie korzenie, które zapuściło w dolinie, po prostu przywiązując je do wzgórz i gleby. Tymi korzeniami były inne rozbiegane maleństwa, które mogłyby się stać bezlistnymi drzewkami – bez wkroczenia w sen, ale wciąż od niego zależne. Gdyby Leśna Twierdza uznała je za część siebie, to pozostanie w jednym kawałku.

Leśna Twierdza była z tego zadowolona. Inne rozbiegane maleństwa mogą nauczyć się, jak zostać bezlistnymi drzewkami, a wówczas nie spróbują skrzywdzić doliny, bo staną się jej częścią. Sen tylko się pogłębi, zamiast rozrywać na strzępy. A jeśli jej korzenie rozrosną się poza obręb doliny, świadomość Leśnej Twierdzy będzie mogła podróżować wraz z bezlistnym drzewkiem i w razie potrzeby czy problemów, będzie mogła ściągnąć je z powrotem do siebie. Leśna Twierdza nauczy się o szerokim świecie bez konieczności tracenia swojej głębi.

Zgodziła się na to, po czym wróciła do snów o zimie.

Harry zamrugał i przyłożył dłoń do głowy, wstając. Nie miał zamiaru... no, a przynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że do tego dojdzie. Jeśli dobrze rozumiał sytuację, Leśna Twierdza uważała teraz wilkołaki, które w niej pozostaną, za część siebie i zacznie ich bronić, co było dokładnie tym, czego Harry od niej chciał, ale też miała zamiar utrzymać swoje połączenie z nim i uważać wilkołaki za części _niego_ , a przez to i samej siebie. W dodatku zachowa nawiązaną między nimi więź, dzięki czemu będzie mógł w każdej chwili się w niej schować.

Harry rozejrzał się po wzgórzach i drzewach, czując obmywający go prąd magii miejsca, podążający po swoich utartych ścieżkach. Pokręcił głową. Czasami wydawało mu się, że najgorszym błędem brytyjskich czarodziejów było pominięcie w swoich wczesnych zapiskach bardziej dokładnych opisów magii miejsc.

Obrócił się w kierunku czworoboku budynków, znajdującego się w samym środku doliny, po czym podrapał się po czole. Blizna go nie bolała, nie tak dokładnie, ale świerzbiła go i swędziała, jakby nie mieścił się we własnej skórze. Cały dzień już się tak czuł, nawet podczas śniadania, nawet gdzieś w tyle umysłu, kiedy komunikował się z Leśną Twierdzą i powinien wyczuwać wyłącznie dolinę. Zastanawiał się, co to mogło znaczyć.

Kiedy wszedł znowu w obręb czworoboku, ciasnota w jego czole pogorszyła się tak bardzo, że aż zarzucił głową, niczym jednorożec podążający za wskazówkami swojego rogu. Harry odetchnął ciężko i zachwiał na nogach, zastanawiając się, czy to nie jest jakiś efekt poboczny przebywania tyle czasu w pobliżu karkadann. Od czasu wysłania do McGonagall apelacji o powrót do Hogwartu, spędzał dnie głównie pośród innych ludzi, ale też pocieszał ją, ilekroć tylko znalazł chwilę, a raz wybrali się na przejażdżkę. Nie sądził, żeby jej magia była teraz tak nadąsana, żeby spróbowała odciągnąć go od innych spraw, którymi teraz powinien był się zajmować.

– Harry?

Ciągnąca ciasnota w skórze zniknęła. Harry zamrugał i zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed Draconem, który musiał wyjść z drewnianego domu. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z zaskoczeniem. Następnie na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek. Przytaknął.

– No co? – zapytał wyzywająco Harry, nieco zirytowany że Draco najwyraźniej wiedział, co może oznaczać to dziwne uczucie, ale jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy podzielić się tym wcześniej.

– Wreszcie to czujesz – wyszeptał Draco. – Ostatecznie _mamy_ już Halloween i robimy to po raz trzeci. Częściowo zaaranżowałem pierwszy rytuał, oferując ci pierścień, a ty wybrałeś miejsce dla drugiego. – Jego powieki opadły lekko, przyciemniając mu oczy. – A teraz następuje trzeci raz, kiedy to magia organizuje wszystko za nas. I chce, żebyś był blisko mnie.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

– To _stary_ rytuał, Harry. I jak wszystkie stare rytuały jest częściowo uformowany przez magię, która go stworzyła, ale też wpływa i kształtuje ludzi, którzy biorą w nim udział. Dlatego właśnie prowadzi nas i urabia. Chce, żebyś mnie dotknął, był blisko mnie. – Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął rękę, żeby objąć nią ramiona Harry'ego. – Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało. W końcu chcę tego samego i nie mam najmniejszych problemów z poddaniem się tym impulsom. – Pochylił się i pocałował Harry'ego mocno w usta.

Harry przez chwilę reagował na pocałunek, po czym przerwał go, wciągając głośno powietrze. Przestrzeń między nim i Draconem wydawała się równie rozciągnięta i ciasna co jego skóra, a wiatr jęczał i brzęczał mu w uszach, niczym słowa agresywnego ptaka. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wylezie z własnej skóry i zacznie łazić po ścianach.

– Draco... czekaj...

– Tak? – Draco po prostu wzniósł brew i nie spróbował się od niego odsunąć.

Harry jęknął i skrzywił się na ten dźwięk.

– Czemu wpływa na nas tak mocno już teraz? – zapytał. – Wydawało mi się, że rytuał jako taki zacznie się dopiero dzisiaj.

– Rytuał Walpurgi zaczął się w nocy – powiedział cierpliwie Draco. – Rytuał na twoje urodziny zaczął się w ciągu dnia. A ten rytuał zajmuje _cały_ dzień. Zaczął się o świcie. I czemu by nie miał? Przecież ten rytuał nazywa się Burzeniem Barier, Harry. Byłoby dziwne, gdyby ograniczała go jedna pora dnia.

Harry zadrżał. Teraz, kiedy stał tak blisko Dracona, czuł nucącą w swojej skórze magię, usatysfakcjonowaną że nie musi już go ciągnąć. Powoli jednak stawał się coraz bardziej świadomy innych wrażeń, jakby w ciele warzyły mu się eliksiry, a policzki ciemniały mu z podniecenia potężniejszego niż kiedykolwiek. W dodatku wiedział, że od teraz będzie już tylko gorzej; to wciąż był odpływ.

Draco pogłaskał go po plecach. Harry nachylił się w kierunku tego dotyku, zamykając oczy i poczuł, jak podniecenie nieco odpuszcza.

– Ja nie... nie wiedziałem – wyszeptał Draconowi na ucho.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco. – Jak ci się wydaje, czemu zostawiłem na wierzchu te książki o rytuale, Harry? Chciałem cię ostrzec. No i dwa dni temu powiedziałem ci, że spędzimy ten dzień wspólnie.

– Wydawało mi się, że to był wymóg rytuału, a nie magii. – Harry zadrżał i pochylił głowę. Zsuwał się po krawędzi kontroli i koszmarnie mu się to nie podobało. Już wystarczająco ciężko przychodziło mu to za odpowiednimi osłonami, kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę, że emocje zgromadzone w basenach oklumencyjnych _musiały_ zostać wypuszczone na wolność. Radzenie sobie z tym konkretnym problemem zwyczajnie go przerastało. A co, jeśli ograniczenia na jego magii również pękną i kogoś przypadkiem skrzywdzi?

– Gdybyś tylko przestał zamartwiać się o innych na jakieś trzy sekundy – mruknął mu Draco na ucho, zmuszając Harry'ego do wysłuchania się ponad dudniącym sercem – to zorientowałbyś się, że nie jesteś w stanie ich skrzywdzić, Harry, nie dziś. Rytuał rysuje wokół nas krąg. Chce, żebyśmy byli blisko siebie, chce, żebyśmy byli skupieni na sobie nawzajem i chce, żebyśmy się dotykali i wpływali na siebie. Twoja magia byłaby w stanie skrzywdzić mnie – gdybyś kiedykolwiek tego spróbował, a wiem że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie – ale innych nie zdoła nawet musnąć.

Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że o tym pomyślałem?

Draco dotknął jego czoła, nieco na lewo od blizny, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego.

– Rytuał otwiera też nasze umysły, Harry, miesza nasze myśli. A twoje myśli są strasznie _głośne._ Nie mam pojęcia, jak Snape nauczył cię legilimencji, skoro ciągle słyszał jak mu wrzeszczysz w głowie.

Jego głos był lekki i droczący się, ale Harry ponownie zaczynał panikować. Wyobrażał sobie, jakie jeszcze granice mogłyby zostać przekroczone i teraz bał się nie o to, że mógłby skrzywdzić Dracona, ale o wszystko, co Draco przez to zobaczy.

– Harry, doprawdy. – W głosie Dracona przebrzmiał lekki uraz. – Po wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy? _Naprawdę_ wydaje ci się, że zobaczę w twoim umyśle czy sercu coś, co mnie do ciebie zrazi? Aż tak wstydzisz się pokazać mi te części siebie? – Zamilkł na moment, przechylając głowę na bok. – I nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ja _też_ mogę się wstydzić pokazania tego, kim naprawdę jestem?

– Przecież nie masz czego się wstydzić – wyszeptał Harry. – Ale ja... Draco, ja... – Cała twarz mu płonęła i to nie przez magię. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie było mu tak strasznie głupio. Istniały w nim... bardziej _podstawowe_ odczucia, którymi nie chciał się z nikim dzielić. Przecież wszyscy je mieli, prawda? Ale większość nie rozpoczynała rytuału, który zniszczy wszystkie granice i wywlecze te na światło dzienne, wprost do nic nie spodziewającego się umysłu ich partnera.

– Harry. Spójrz na mnie.

Harry z oporami podniósł wzrok i wbił go w oczy Dracona, po czym, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, poczuł się jakby wpadł do głębokiego tunelu. Widział jego umysł, jego myśli, był w stanie je złapać i zrozumieć. Myśli owijały się wokół niego niczym złoża żelaza w kopalni i mógł podążyć za każdym z nich, jeśli tylko chciał.

Harry przyjrzał się ciemnej żyle obsydianu i odkrył, że to była nienawiść wobec Connora, bulgocząca i głęboko zakorzeniona. Draco wciąż nie rozumiał, _po co_ ten gnojek w ogóle istnieje. Wiedział, że był ważny dla Harry'ego i dlatego starał się zachowywać przy nim w cywilizowany sposób, ale wciąż nie zauważył niczego, czego Connor dokonał na własną rękę, a co byłoby godne podziwu. Walczył w czasie bitwy na letnie przesilenie, ale przecież wszyscy wtedy walczyli. Był bratem Harry'ego, ale do tej pory okazywało się to raczej słabością. Istniał, żeby przejąć dziedzictwo Potterów, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał tego robić, ale istniały sposoby na zmianę dziedzictwa, by nie były dłużej związane z nazwiskiem Potter, dzięki czemu Harry mógłby zyskać coś faktycznie wartościowego po swoich rodzicach. Po prostu sobie _był_ i irytował tym Dracona.

Harry zatoczył się chwiejnie i wpadł na inną żyłę, tym razem kryształową. To były uczucia Dracona wobec jego ojca, niespodziewanie klarowne i przejrzyste po spotkaniu z Lucjuszem w ministerstwie, które odbyło się pod koniec rewolty. Zrozumiał, czemu taktyka ojca nie podziałała na matkę. Zrozumiał, że chłodna twarz i cięte słowa nie robią z nikogo zwycięzcy. Dlatego też uznał, że najbardziej chciałby dla siebie _prawdziwej_ siły, która biegnie pod powierzchnią. Draco nigdy nie miał zamiaru wyprzeć się chłodnych masek, ale był na nie czas i miejsce. Najbardziej jednak pragnął siły, dzięki której chłodne maski miały szansę stać się naturalną częścią czyjejś zbroi.

Harry ponownie się obrócił i zobaczył za sobą szmaragdowy strumień, ciemnozielony ze złotymi plamkami, który okazał się być pożądaniem, jakie Draco do niego czuł. I jeśli Draco śnił o pieprzeniu się z nim, o seksie póki nie padną z wycieńczenia, o dniach spędzonych w łóżku, kiedy to będą mogli powoli kochać nawzajem każdą najmniejszą część siebie i nikt nie będzie niczego od nich wymagał, o chwili, w której Harry spojrzy na niego przeszklonym wzrokiem i błagającym ciałem, jakby nic innego nie miało w tej chwili dla niego znaczenia... cóż, w końcu to były jego marzenia. Chyba miał do nich prawo?

Z ogromnym wysiłkiem, korzystając z treningu legilimencji, Harry wyskoczył z powrotem z umysłu Dracona. Stał przez chwilę na miejscu, wpatrując się Draconowi w oczy i dysząc ciężko.

I aportował się z paniką, czując jak skóra naciąga mu się z pragnieniem z powrotem w kierunku Dracona.

* * *

Draco stał przez chwilę, po prostu mrugając w kierunku miejsca, z którego zniknął Harry, po czym pokręcił lekko głową. Ostatecznie nie musiał się zastanawiać, czemu Harry uciekł. Burzenie Barier już pokazało mu na to odpowiedź, płonącą w oczach jego chłopaka i odbijająca się echem w jego umyśle.

Harry miał okazję na nauczenie się szczegółów tego rytuału. Draco pozostawił mu książki, czasami o nich wspominał, czekał cierpliwie, aż Harry zacznie zadawać pytania. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Książki w ogóle zignorował, poza kilkoma nerwowymi zerknięciami w ich kierunku. I zawsze znajdował sobie coś ciekawszego do roboty, albo rozmowy, zamiast uczyć się o rytuale, od którego zależało jego przyszłe szczęście.

Draco doszedł do wniosku, kiedy spokojnie szedł w kierunku ciągnięcia, że wcale nie był tym aż taki zaskoczony. Harry prawdopodobnie aportował się kilkukrotnie po dolinie, ponieważ miejsce ciągnięcia na skórze Dracona co chwila się zmieniało. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Harry niebawem przekona się, że nie jest w stanie opuścić promienia kręgu. Nawet gdyby chciał aportować się na drugą stronę świata, nie byłby w stanie teraz tego zrobić.

Więc nie, nie był zaskoczony. Był już tym zmęczony.

Ile właściwie obietnic Harry już złożył, że skupi się na sprawach, które dotyczą go osobiście? Ile razy już powtarzał, że nie boi się tego, czym prędzej czy później przyjdzie mu się podzielić z Draconem? Ile razy to już mówił, że jak tylko wszystko się uspokoi, to będzie chciał spędzać czas z Draconem i myśleć o własnym zdrowiu?

A Draco czekał, cierpliwie jak na kogoś, czyje ciało cierpiało bez przerwy od pragnienia, podniecenia i potrzeby, i nie narzekał. Wiedział, kiedy zakochał się w Harrym, że Harry nie zdoła od razu poczuć wobec niego tego samego, więc teraz _nie mógł_ narzekać. Inaczej byłby hipokrytą. Tego rodzaju wyzwania przyjmował na siebie z otwartymi oczami.

Ale spodziewał się też, że Harry dokona jakichś postępów z własnej woli, że będzie pracował nad swoim treningiem, że przyzwyczai się do tego, że wszyscy na niego patrzą i przestanie, kurwa, _uciekać._ A tymczasem Harry tego nie zrobił. Och, dobrze krył się z tymi impulsami, ponieważ miał już zbyt wiele obowiązków i wyzwań, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Uciekł, jak tylko został postawiony przed pierwszym, prawdziwym sprawdzianem.

Draco wydłużył kroku, uśmiechając się lekko. Przed tym wyzwaniem nie zdoła uciec. Ten rytuał był zaledwie trzecim z trzynastu, które nadciągały na nich na coraz szybciej kręcącym się kole. Z własnej woli zgodzili się na wzięcie udziału w tym trzyletnim rytuale, co dało magii zgodę na przyciągnięcie ich bliżej do siebie, a to, w jaki sposób Draco zachowywał się podczas pierwszej ceremonii, a Harry podczas drugiej, było tylko kolejnymi potwierdzeniami, o ile w ogóle takowe były jeszcze konieczne. Dlatego też doszło do Burzenia Barier. Dracona aż świerzbiło z potrzeby dotknięcia Harry'ego. Oczy zaszły mu łzami i wiedział, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby spojrzenie teraz na Harry'ego i odczytanie jego myśli.

A bariery Harry'ego powoli będą się waliły, włącznie z tymi, które nałożył na siebie, by chronić się przed tymi uczuciami, których nie chciał i uważał je za szkaradne. Draco wyszczerzył się i nie miał zamiaru im w tym przeszkadzać. Miał wrażenie, że Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu będzie musiał stawić czoła własnym pragnieniom, w przeciwieństwie do czystego, cielesnego pożądania, które zawsze skupiał po prostu na Draconie.

Właśnie dlatego Draco nie biegł wprost do niego, podążając za ciągnięciem swojej skóry w kierunku sosnowego lasku, w którym Harry wreszcie się zatrzymał, bo miał zamiar zaoferować mu kilka minut na osobności. Harry ich _potrzebował_ do stawienia czoła samemu sobie. Potrzebował przyznać sam przed sobą, że był w stanie nie być wyłącznie źródłem przyjemności Dracona, ale też pragnąć tej przyjemności dla niej samej.

A jeśli to, co Draco odczytał na powierzchni jego umysłu, było prawdziwe aż do samego dna, to była to najłagodniejsza ze spraw, których Harry zaraz się o sobie dowie. Przyznał parę razy, że to, co robili w łóżku, było przyjemne.

_Daj mu trochę czasu,_ upomniał się Draco, zatrzymując przy jednym ze wzgórz i wtulając twarz w chłodny głaz. Skóra lśniła mu od potu mimo mroźnego powietrza. _Tak, mogłem mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć, ale najważniejsze w tej chwili jest to, że_ _sam_ _też mógł zapytać. Chcę, przyznał wreszcie przed sobą, że tu nie chodzi tylko o to, czego chce od niego magia, albo ja. Tu chodzi o to, czego sam chce._

_Możemy go ze Snape'em zachęcać ile chcemy, ale nie możemy odbywać tych bitew za niego. Już kiedyś tego spróbowaliśmy i okazało się to błędem, a on powiedział nam, że_ _zachowywaliśmy_ _się jak Lily. I miał rację. Ale teraz sam powinien przestać zachowywać się jak James._

* * *

Harry aportował się do zewnętrznego kręgu wzgórz Leśnej Twierdzy, miejsca w którym powoli opadały w kierunku łąk. Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie zrobić nawet kroku dalej. Bez trudu przychodziło mu wyobrażenie sobie Londynu, czy nawet Hogwartu, choć był to większy skok, niż takie na które sobie zwykle pozwalał.

Ale nie był w stanie się tam udać.

Czuł się jak koń, prowadzony na bardzo długiej lonży, miotający się w kręgu, który czasami poszerzał się o kilka stóp, ale zwykle tylko kurczył. Kręgu, którego środkiem był Draco. Mięśnie spinały mu się i trzęsły, a skóra była tak śliska od potu, że Harry miał wrażenie, że szaty zaraz same się z niego zsuną. Kiedy aportował się z powrotem do sosnowego lasku po wschodniej stronie Leśnej Twierdzy, naprawdę ciężko było mu nie dopuścić do tego, żeby jego umysłem zawładnęły myśli o Draconie.

Wylądował ciężko na kamieniach, korzeniach i igłach i leżał tam, dysząc, boleśnie podniecony, przygryzając dłoń, żeby nie wydawać z siebie dźwięków, które zdradziłyby go bardziej od jego spanikowanego dyszenia.

Czuł jak magia rytuału, dziksza od cierpliwego, osłabiającego powietrza w Sanktuarium i bardziej uparta od magii miejsc, nurkuje mu głęboko do umysłu i siłą wyciąga na wierzch wspomnienia, których wcale nie chciał pamiętać, przewierca się przez bariery, które wolał pozostawić na miejscu i zmusza go do zorientowania się w sprawach na swój temat, których nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości.

_Pragniesz._

I tak było, pragnął i były takie chwile, kiedy nie chciał niczego innego, jak tylko walić konia póki nie dojdzie, albo rzucić Dracona na łóżko i pieprzyć go póki...

Harry zadrżał z odrazą. Nie wierzył, że faktycznie czuje się w ten sposób. To było takie samolubne. Nie chciał się tak czuć. Przełożył rękę nad twarzą i odetchnął w nią, ale w żaden sposób mu to nie pomogło, ponieważ sam dotyk materiału czy skóry przypominał mu o sprawach, o których w ogóle nie chciał myśleć.

Nie miał _zamiaru_ się dotykać. Poradzi sobie z tym.

Ze złością zaczął przedzierać się przez atakujące go fale pożądania. Wiedział, skąd się wzięły. Większość szesnastolatków było ofiarami pożądania, czy też hormonów, czy jakkolwiek inaczej chcieliby to nazwać. Harry był z siebie uparcie dumny, że przynajmniej jego to nie dotyczy, że zdołał wznieść się ponad tymi pragnieniami i zrobić ze sobą coś użytecznego. Trening naprawdę mu w tym pomógł. Był pod tym względem wdzięczny swojej matce, ponieważ hormony odwracałyby jego uwagę od ważniejszych spraw.

Ale teraz ta bariera się rozpadła i zaczynał tonąć pod falami.

Harry nie chciał, żeby zniknęła. Spróbował uwięzić emocje za ścianą, ale wszystko co spróbował zbudować, w chwilę później było niszczone przez magię rytuału. Harry wydał z siebie gniewny dźwięk i zadygotał.

Czy naprawdę powinien się tego wstydzić? Draco z całą pewnością nie zachowywał się, jakby się tego wstydził. Ale z drugiej strony, Draco nie był też _vatesem_ , czy przywódcą Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Był ważny, oczywiście że tak, był najważniejszą osobą w życiu Harry'ego. Ale musiał podejmować polityczne decyzje tylko wtedy, kiedy wymagała tego od niego sytuacja; nie musiał tego robić bez przerwy.

_Może ty też nie musisz._

To był ten sam głos, który oskarżył go o pragnienie. Harry nie był pewien, czyj to był głos, jego, Dracona, czy Snape'a, ale im bardziej się w niego wsłuchiwał, tym bardziej brzmiał on na surową wersję jego samego.

Byłoby naprawdę miło, gdyby wszystkie kości na raz nie usiłowały dać mu znać, że wylezą mu ze skóry, jeśli zaraz nie uda się do Dracona. Walczył już z potężniejszą magią i wyszedł z tego poczytalny. Powinien być w stanie to zwalczyć. Przecież był dorosły, ciągle to powtarzał, wcale nie potrzebował opiekuna, sam powinien zachowywać się jak opiekun. Nastawił się na potężną bitwę.

I zaraz potem dotarł do niego główny problem. Nie walczył z zewnętrznym wrogiem, który rzucił na niego _Imperio_ , czy dowolne inne zaklęcie przymuszające. Walczył sam ze sobą, z własnymi zagrzebanymi pragnieniami, marzeniami i potrzebami, które tłumił, ponieważ nie chciał ich czuć. A teraz pojawił się w nim głos, upierający się że nie musiał unikać tego wszystkiego, że odczuwanie tego było w porządku.

Harry potrząsnął z oszołomieniem głową, po czym poderwał z niepokojem wzrok. Wszystkie sosny wokół niego lśniły jasno. Czyżby je podpalił? Leśna Twierdza uważała go za część samej siebie i choć żadnej części nie wolno było atakować innych, to niekoniecznie musiałaby go też powstrzymać.

Zaraz potem zorientował się, że to wcale nie był ogień. To czysta magia. Wokół pni rozchodziły się korony kolorów, przy samej korze ciemnofioletowe, ale przechodzące w czerwień, zieleń i błękit, im bardziej się od niej oddalały. Jak tylko Harry na nie spojrzał, z niebieskich kręgów zaczęły wyskakiwać stworzone przez magię ptaki, gołębie w praktycznie tym samym kolorze co drzewa, które krążyły przez chwilę wokół siebie, po czym rozleciały się po lesie. Im dłużej leciały, tym bardziej wydawały się solidne, przez co Harry zaczął wątpić, że znikną jak tylko wylecą poza zasięg magii.

Jego moc _faktycznie_ wymykała mu się spod kontroli. I jej pierwszym impulsem było stworzenie piękna i otoczenie nim okolicznych drzew, a nie sianie zniszczenia. Harry zamrugał i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w obrazy, nim drgnięcia mięśni nie dały mu znowu o sobie znać. Wreszcie spojrzał na swoją dłoń, zastanawiając się, czego się nauczył.

_Nie... nie zniszczyłem Leśnej Twierdzy tylko dlatego, że puściłem wolno moją magię. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że tak to się właśnie skończy, ale wcale tego nie zrobiło._

Być może oznaczało to, że inne rzeczy, których pragnął wcale nie musiały okazywać się równie odstręczające, jak mu się wydawało. I być może oznaczało to też, że jeśli od czasu do czasu zniszczy jakąś barierę i zacznie zachowywać się zgodnie ze swoimi pragnieniami, a nie obowiązkami, to może świat jednak nie dobiegnie końca.

– Harry.

Harry poderwał głowę. Draco stał o kilka stóp od niego, opierając się o jedną z sosen i drżąc, kiedy światła skakały mu po ramionach, niczym ciepłe pióra. Harry nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak wiele samokontroli wymagało od niego nie podchodzenie bliżej. A potem zorientował się, że wcale nie musi sobie tego wyobrażać, ponieważ jedno spojrzenie w oczy Dracona mu to uświadomiło. To było jak odstępowanie od wody, kiedy umiera się z pragnienia.

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

– Sam to sobie wybrałem – powiedział, dźwigając się na kolano, a następnie wstając chwiejnie. Wiedział, że ma lekko poszarpane szaty od przetaczania się po kamieniach i prawdopodobnie po skórze ciekła mu też krew z drobnych nacięć. Miał to gdzieś. Ulga, jaką poczuł na widok Dracona, już słabła i inne pragnienia przedzierały się do przodu. – W dodatku _faktycznie_ zaniedbywałem ostatnio dotrzymywanie obietnic. Gdyby tak nie było, to nie trafiłoby mnie to tak mocno.

Draco kiwnął głową. Pot przyklejał mu włosy do policzków i skroni. Harry zrobił chwiejny krok w jego stronę, po czym zmusił się do zatrzymania. Jeśli dotknie teraz Dracona, to nie będzie już w stanie racjonalnie mówić, a nie chciał, żeby Draco potem doszedł do wniosku, że Harry został w to wszystko zaciągnięty wbrew własnej woli. Draco _musiał_ zrozumieć.

– Chcę tego – powiedział jasno Harry. Wzrok rozmywał mu się od płomieni, światła, magii i podziwu, a bliskość Dracona sprawiała, że jego bariery rozpadały się coraz szybciej. – _Naprawdę._ I tym razem nie mam zamiaru się tego bać.

Wreszcie, wreszcie poddał się magii, która ślizgała się wokół niego i ciągnęła, jakby miała wiele zniecierpliwionych rączek, i ruszył przed siebie. Pochwycił usta Dracona własnymi, po czym zniknął z nich ubrania.

Pod nimi znajdowały się kamienie, korzenie, ziemia i igły. Harry zachciał, żeby przemieniły się w poduszki, dzięki czemu już nie musiał się nimi przejmować.

Odkrył, ze naprawdę ciężko mu było nie całować w tej chwili Dracona. Czuł się, jakby nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak to jest mieć w ustach czyiś język. A potem dotarło do niego, że tak w sumie _faktycznie_ tak było, ponieważ nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na skupienie się do tego stopnia na własnych odczuciach. Był zanadto zajęty, czekał na zaskoczenie treningu, albo martwił się, że skrzywdzi, albo zanadto pośpieszy Dracona.

– Przestań tyle _myśleć_ _–_ warknął Draco, odciągając od niego swoje usta i szarpiąc Harry'ego obiema rękami za włosy. Harry syknął z bólu, ale nawet to przebiegło mu po nerwach, jakby tworzyło sobie kompletnie nowe ścieżki. _– Czuj,_ Harry.

Więc Harry pochylił się i to właśnie zrobił.

* * *

Draco już widział różnicę. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że kiedy zaciągnął Harry'ego do łóżka po wypuszczeniu emocji z basenów oklumencyjnych, Harry był odprężony i swobodny, ale teraz docierało do niego, że Harry nawet wtedy się ograniczał, utrzymując wokół siebie bariery pilnujące, by jego magia nie zrobiła niczego potencjalnie przerażającego, przez co Draco musiał go praktycznie zachęcać do orgazmu.

Nie tym razem.

Harry przewrócił go na poduszkę, magia dała mu nieludzką siłę w mięśniach, z której raczej nie korzystał w normalnych sytuacjach. Draconowi dech zaparło, kiedy Harry na nim wylądował.

Ale kogo w sumie obchodziło oddychanie w czasie pocałunku?

Draco wylizał każdy fragment ust Harry'ego, który był w stanie sięgnąć, świadom ich koszmarnej wilgoci i kompletnie się nią nie przejmując. Okulary Harry'ego zaczynały się wyginać między ich twarzami, ale jak tylko o tym pomyślał, zniknęły, bezpiecznie przeniesione magią. Oczy Harry'ego były otwarte, pełne opadającej zieleni i wpatrzone prosto w niego, dzięki czemu mógł odczytywać myśli Dracona.

A Draco mógł odczytywać jego. Harry został zmuszony do zakwestionowania tych opinii, na których polegał tak długo, że uważał je za część własnej rzeczywistości. Już nie uważał, że pragnienie kontrolowania kogoś musiało być koniecznie czymś złym, zwłaszcza kiedy kiedy rzeczona osoba o tę kontrolę prosi. I już nie uważał, że pragnienie odczuwania przyjemności w łóżku z Draconem, było samolubne lub odrażające.

W tym momencie już _chciał_ prychnąć, naprawdę chciał, na samą myśl, że Harry kiedykolwiek uważał się za samolubnego, ale Harry akurat wtedy oderwał od niego usta, co _zabolało_ _,_ zarówno dlatego, że stracił pocałunek, jak i kontakt wzrokowy, przez co Draco syknął wulgarnie, a Harry syknął coś w odpowiedzi praktycznie wężomową, po czym przetoczył się, ignorując fakt że w pośpiechu wbił łokieć w brzuch Dracona.

Draco nie był pewien, czego właściwie się spodziewał. Podźwignął się na łokciach w chwili, w której poczuł oddech Harry'ego na swoim kroczu. Draco zamrugał, po czym głowa opadła mu do tyłu i jęknął głośno, kiedy Harry wziął jego chuja do ust.

Harry pozwolił się prowadzić swojemu językowi, szybko orientując się, że obecność zębów przy tak delikatnej skórze była niebezpieczna. Draco niespecjalnie mógł mu w tym pomóc. Usta kształtowały jakieś słowa, ale nie były one jakoś szczególnie składne. W pewnej chwili niemal stoczył się z poduszki, ale magia Harry'ego złapała go za udo i przytrzymała w miejscu. Starał się okazać swój entuzjazm w jakikolwiek inny sposób, poza silnym łapaniem za głowę Harry'ego i miotaniem własnych bioder, ale raczej mu się to nie udawało.

Harry zachichotał. Draco praktycznie zawył. _Merlinie,_ był już tak bliski dojścia, _chciał_ tego, _chciał_ tego, chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zależało mu na czymś równie mocno co teraz. Oczywiście, jego ciało pragnęło tego od chwili, w której dzisiaj się obudził, a przynajmniej pragnęło kontaktu fizycznego z Harrym.

Zmusił się do usiądnięcia i spojrzenia w dół na Harry'ego, sięgając ku niemu i przytulając dłoń do jego policzka. Harry zerknął na niego, wciąż ssąc leniwie, a ich oczy spotkały się.

Draco przez chwilę patrzył wprost w czystą potęgę, czystą radość i przyjemność, szybszą od jazdy na miotle ponad boiskiem quidditcha i dzikszą od jazdy na karkadann – po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry kompletnie niczym się nie ograniczał i czerpał z czegoś przyjemność.

Draco poczuł wirujące w sobie spirale przyjemności i tryumfu, które zdawały się pochodzić ze szczytu jego czaszki i opadały wprost do brzucha, po czym wzbijały się z powrotem, a jak tylko zderzyły się z kolejnymi zbiegającymi z góry, doszedł, drżąc i trzęsąc się na sposoby, które zdawały się zaspakajać wszystkie nieprzyjemne doznania, które odczuwał od rana. Harry śmiał się wokół niego, ale Draco miał to gdzieś. Jeszcze nigdy nie było mu równie dobrze. Przyjemność zelżała tylko odrobinę, kiedy zamknął oczy, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

Harry odsunął się, a kiedy Draco zerknął na niego, zobaczył jak ociera usta. Uśmiechał się, wciąż zadowolony i pewny siebie.

_Czas sprawdzić, na ile faktycznie się zmienił,_ pomyślał Draco, zwalczając w sobie miękkość własnych mięśni, które chciały, żeby po prostu położył się i zasnął.

– A teraz twoja kolej – powiedział, wbijając wzrok w oczy Harry'ego.

* * *

Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył, ale nie bał się tego, o co Draco mógłby go teraz podejrzewać. Zresztą Draco patrzył mu w oczy, więc _wiedział_ , o co chodziło.

Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby zrobić coś takiego dla niego sprawiała jednocześnie, że chciał wyskoczyć z własnej skóry z podniecenia, ale też wznosiła w nim stare spazmy strachu. Nie chciał stracić kontroli. Co więcej, nie chciał nagle znaleźć się w pozycji, w której mógłby okazać się silniejszy od Dracona. _Nie chciał_ nikogo kontrolować.

Spojrzenie Dracona nabrało ostrości.

– To mój wybór, Harry – powiedział. – I dojdzie do tego, obiecuję ci.

Harry zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę. Jego podniecenie było już bolesne i jeśli nie pozwoli się Draconowi dotknąć _czymkolwiek_ , ustami czy palcami, to będzie musiał zwalić sobie konia. A Draco z własnej woli oferował coś, czego Harry _chciał._ Przez chwilę pragnienie walczyło z pragnieniem, a Harry zastanawiał się, czy nawet Draconowi zdoła okazać tak wiele zaufania.

Wreszcie otworzył oczy, wbił je w twarz Dracona i kiwnął głową, kładąc się na poduszce i rozkładając nogi.

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Dracona szybko niczym strzał z bicza. Najpierw jednak nachylił się, zbyt szybko żeby Harry zdążył odczytać jego intencje, po czym przyssał się do miejsca na karku Harry'ego, którego Harry nie znosił, bo było takie wrażliwe.

Teraz, kiedy skóra wydawała mu się ciasna i rozgrzana na praktycznie całym ciele, ten punkt sprawił, że Harry zaczął wić się dziko, wbijając palce w poduszkę i krzycząc bez słów; wydawało mu się, że zaczynał kląć, ale niczego nie był w stanie dokończyć. Chciał już _dojść_ , do cholery. Owinął nogi wokół Dracona i przyciągnął go do siebie, tak że leżeli piersią w pierś. Skoro Draco miał zamiar się z nim droczyć, to równie dobrze mógł ocierać się o Harry'ego i skończyć wreszcie to, co zaczął.

Draco jednak odsunął się, kręcąc głową z ustami skrzywionymi, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć wywyższająco, ale był na to zbyt zaskoczony.

– Będę musiał częściej cię prosić o pokazanie mi tej strony ciebie – mruknął przesuwając się po posłaniu, póki jego usta nie znalazły się obiecująco przy kroczu Harry'ego. – To się _w ogóle_ nie równa twojemu wcześniejszemu zawstydzonemu podejściu.

– Zajmiesz się tym wreszcie, kurwa, czy nie? – zapytał ze złością Harry, a Draco nie spojrzał na niego z urazą, wywołaną tym, że Harry czegoś od niego zażądał. Uśmiechnął się tylko. Harry poczuł, jak strach tak stary, że już prawie nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy, staje w płomieniach i umiera. Był w stanie mówić ostrym głosem, być kimś innym, jak tylko idealnym czystokrwistym, który prosił o wszystko chłodnym i wyważonym tonem, albo dyplomatą, wiecznie oczekującym odmowy i nie musiało to oznaczać końca świata. Draco właściwie wyglądał, jakby chciał go przelecieć.

– Oczywiście, już się za to, kurwa, zabieram – mruknął Draco, po czym nachylił się.

Harry zastanawiał się, jakie to będzie uczucie. Czasami wyobrażał sobie, że nie byłby w stanie zauważyć różnicy między lodem a zwykłym waleniem konia. Nie, żeby robił to drugie, ale przynajmniej miał jakieś pojęcie, jak by to mogło być.

Okazało się _diametralnie_ odmienne. Harry zawył i wgryzł się w swoją dłoń. Draco powiedział coś wokół jego chuja – Harry nie wiedział, co to mogło być, ale okrył nagle, że niewidzialny pociąg magii odsuwa mu rękę od ust. Podejrzewał, że Draco w tej chwili chciał go słyszeć, nie chciał żeby Harry się w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymywał.

Nie robił tego. Wpadł do jakiejś rzeczywistości, w której tylko obecne odczucia miały znaczenie. Wyczuwał gorąc wokół siebie, pożerający mu skórę, magię rytuału w sobie, przeżerającą się przez odruchowo wznoszone ściany, miękkość poduszki za plecami, jej wypchanie, po którym ciągle się przesuwał, strużkę śliny i potu cieknących z _wilgoci_ w kroczu...

Doszedł.

W przeciwieństwie do dwóch innych razy, kiedy to odczuwał, nie miał w sobie żadnych oporów do wlania w to całego siebie, wkroczenia w chwilę, kiedy przyjemność jest tak ostra, że nie orientował się nawet, gdzie w tym momencie było jego ciało, czy magia. Harry wiedział, że wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk, głęboki i zawstydzający, jeśli wnioskować to z kompletnie zachrypniętego gardła, z którego zorientował się, jak spłynął wreszcie na ziemię i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki był nagle zmęczony, ospały i bezwładny, ale też tak usatysfakcjonowany, że odprężenie zdawało się nasycać mu nawet kości. Przez chwilę był przekonany, że już wiedział, jakie to uczucie, znaleźć się w strumieniu płomieni Brytyjskiej Czerwono–Złotej.

Ale było już po wszystkim, a on nie był nawet w stanie się _ruszyć._ Przymrużył oczy, kiedy Draco przyczołgał się obok niego i spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie potrząsnął głową, kiedy ziewnięcie nadwyrężyło mu szczęki.

Draco i tak był w stanie odczytać to z jego oczu. I po raz pierwszy od zdecydowanie zbyt dawna, jego uśmiech nie miał w sobie ostrych krawędzi. _Tego właśnie chciał,_ zorientował się Harry, kiedy znowu się pocałowali, tym razem powoli i leniwie. _Zobaczyć jak kompletnie się przed nim otwieram, nie martwiąc się o to, co może stać się jutro, albo nie myśląc o regularnych stosunkach z nim jak o jakimś obowiązku, żebym w ogóle nie myślał o czymkolwiek, czy kimkolwiek poza_ nim.

_Tego właśnie chciałem,_ zgodziły się z nim myśli Dracona. _A teraz śpij, Harry. Pragniesz tego._

I Harry faktycznie tego chciał, bez względu na to ile by teraz nie uważał, że powinien raczej pozostać przytomny, bo tak właśnie postąpiłby ktoś honorowy. Zamrugał i zwinął się w kłębek w ramionach Dracona. Ciepło zaczynało go opuszczać, ale wtulenie w nagą skórę Dracona sprowadziło je z powrotem, a magia rytuału pozostała mu w piersi, lśniąc niczym jajko feniksa.

Zrobił co chciał i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się z tym równie dobrze.


	60. Rozdział czterdziesty piąty: Ponownie przyjęci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto jeszcze jeden rozdział przejściowy.

Harry wtulił się w Dracona. Poprzedniego dnia nie chciał, jak i niespecjalnie mógł zostawić go na dłużej samego i choć wiedział, że rytuał technicznie zakończył się o północy, to przecież nie istniały żadne prawa, które stanowiłyby, że potem nie powinien przytulać się dalej do swojego chłopaka. Draco nawet się nie obudził. Jego oddech był głęboki i spokojny, a największym ruchem, jaki wykonał, było mocniejsze objęcie Harry'ego.

_Miał rację,_ pomyślał Harry, przechylając głowę, dzięki czemu włosy spłynęły mu po karku Dracona. _Po tej części rytuału aż nie mogę doczekać się następnej._

Trzepot skrzydeł wyrwał go z zadumy, więc wyjrzał zza ramienia Dracona. Na parapecie siedziała sowa, przyglądając mu się cierpliwie. Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi. Chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego gatunku – popielatego z lśniącymi, pomarańczowymi oczami. Kiedy delikatnie odsunął się od Dracona i wstał, zorientował się, że to wcale nie była sowa. Komuś udało się przekonać jastrzębia do zaniesienia listu. Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co tu mogło chodzić. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, zaklęcia oswajające zwykle nie działały na jastrzębie, które w rezultacie częściej zwykły kąsać czarodziejów po palcach, niż nosić ich wiadomości.

Ostrożnie, z zaklęciem obronnym przed nagłymi atakami fizycznymi na końcu języka, zbliżył się do ptaka, który patrzył na niego obojętnie, zwłaszcza na jego gardło, po czym pozwolił odebrać sobie list. Harry odstąpił szybko, wciąż przyglądając się ostrożnie jastrzębiowi, po czym rzucił kilka zaklęć wykrywających na list, nim nie poczuł się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, żeby go otworzyć.

Przymrużył oczy i rzucił _Lumos_ i to nie tylko przez wzgląd na ciemności zalegające w pokoju. Charakter pisma był niezwykle roztrzęsiony, jakby pisząca go osoba musiała to zrobić z grzbietu uskrzydlonego konia.

_Harry,_

_Skoro to czytasz, to wiedz, że właśnie ukończyłem moje łowy. Zginął ostatni spośród tych, którzy zamordowali moją bratnią duszę i moja ścieżka niniejszym zrobiła się znacznie węższa, szybsza i nachylona. Wszystko dobiegnie końca wraz z listopadową pełnią, nawet ja._

_Ponieważ zająłeś moje miejsce jako alfa watahy, zaproszenie które wysunąłem do nich, obejmuje również ciebie. Kiedy w listopadzie wzejdzie pierwsza pełnia, moja wataha zostanie zabrana do lasu, w którym będę na nich czekał. Możesz przybyć razem z nimi. Magia nie zabierze cię, jeśli się jej oprzesz, ale naprawdę wolałbym cię tam zobaczyć. Pokażę ci, w miarę możliwości, czemu obrałem taką, a nie inną ścieżkę._

_Loki_

Harry zacisnął usta, po czym zerknął z powrotem na jastrzębia. W dalszym ciągu przyglądał się jego gardłu – Harry zorientował się, że wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie usadowiła się obroża z białego światła, kiedy Loki przekazał mu swoją watahę. Potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Czemu ciągle to robi? – wyszeptał. – Czy nie dociera do niego, że raczej nie myślę o nim ciepło po tym, jak na moich oczach zabił Kierana?

Jastrząb pomachał lekko skrzydłami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to nie jego problem, po czym obrócił się i wzbił w powietrze, znikając gdzieś pośród nocy. Harry ponownie wbił spojrzenie w list. Gdzieś za nim, Draco spiął się i zamruczał z protestem z powodu zabranego mu ciepła.

– Harry? Chodź do mnie.

Harry musiał uśmiechnąć się na dźwięk jego tonu, mieszanki rozkapryszenia i szczerego pragnienia.

– Już idę, Draco – powiedział, lewitując list na nocną szafkę, po czym wślizgnął się z powrotem za swojego chłopaka i objął go mocno. Draco obrócił się, żeby się wtulić i zasnął z powrotem, zanim zdążył poprosić o cokolwiek więcej. Harry pogłaskał go po plecach i wbił wzrok w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedział jastrząb.

_Więcej dobrego zrobiłby, gdyby przekazał się w ręce brytyjskich, albo francuskich władz i pozwolił postawić przed sądem za swoje zbrodnie, jak każdy normalny czarodziej. Ale podejrzewam, że ten rytuał mu nawet na to nie pozwoli. Magia, która okazała się na tyle potężna, by minąć mnie, moje osłony, a następnie zabić Kierana, ma swoją cenę._

Harry zamknął oczy i spróbował zdystansować się od myśli o tym, do czego dojdzie w listopadzie, skupiając się na cieple i ciężarze w swoich ramionach. Draco zamruczał mu do ucha, co też pomogło.

W żaden sposób nie pomógł jednak sen o sosnowych igłach, ostrym zapachu śniegu i wyjących wilkach.

* * *

– I nie dasz się przekonać? – Mina Kamelii świadczyła wyraźnie, że dobrze znała na to odpowiedź, ale i tak podeszła do niego, z błagalnymi oczami, lśniącymi od łez i gardłem ściśniętym z bólu.

– Nie. Przykro mi. – Harry nachylił się do niej i złapał za rękę. – Nawet gdybym nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu, wciąż uważałbym, że powinienem, choćby po to by pokazać wszystkim, że staram się dostosować do normalnego życia tak bardzo jak jestem w stanie. Ale wataha nie może tam się ze mną znaleźć. Chcecie mnie strzec na sposoby, które zanadto oddzielą mnie od normalnych uczniów.

– Ale nie jesteś normalny – powiedziała Kamelia, marszcząc nos, jakby „normalny” było brzydkim słowem. – Nie rozumiem, czemu powinieneś się tak zachowywać, albo czemu powinieneś oddzielać się od swojej watahy, Dziki.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Podejrzewał, że Kamelia była zanadto zakręcona wokół ideałów stadnych, żeby uznać dowolne inne rozwiązanie za rozsądne. Z tego, co się od niej dowiedział, krycie się z własną potęgą w watasze nie miało sensu. To najsilniejsi stawali się alfami. Idea ograniczania swojej magicznej potęgi, czy inteligencji, była im całkowicie obca, zupełnie jak udawanie, że ma się więcej magii, niż naprawdę; _po co?_ Dlatego też Kamelia nie pojmowała, czemu Harry miałby chcieć uspokoić ludzi, którzy mogliby myśleć o nim negatywnie. Gdyby tylko chciał, powinien móc otoczyć się swoją watahą i wężami, żeby oddzielić się od potencjalnych zagrożeń, czyhających na niego ze strony reszty szkoły.

– Będę was odwiedzał w weekendy – powiedział. – Obiecuję. Chyba, że jednak wybierzecie sobie innego alfę?

Kamelia potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie jesteśmy z ciebie niezadowoleni, Dziki – powiedziała. – Gdybyśmy byli, ktoś z nas już dawno temu by cię wyzwał na pojedynek. Albo po prostu poprosilibyśmy cię o wyznaczenie innego alfy, oczywiście. Ale dowiedziałbyś się jako pierwszy.

– A gdybym wybrał kogoś, kto okazałby się niewystarczająco silny do sprawowania władzy nad watahą? – zapytał Harry. Wydawało mu się, że znał na to odpowiedź. Po prostu chciał przekonać się, czy miał rację.

Kamelia wzruszyła ramionami.

– No to byśmy go zaatakowali i najsilniejszy z nas przejąłby przywództwo. A przegrany musiałby zająć pozycję tej osoby w watasze i nie żywić o nic żalu – dodała, prawidłowo przewidując kolejne pytanie Harry'ego. – Ludzie, którzy mają za złe zajmowanie miejsca odpowiedniego do ich zdolności, są tacy... _ludzcy._

– Nawet, gdyby lek na likantropię był powszechnie dostępny, to i tak byś go nie wzięła, co? – zapytał ją Harry.

– Oczywiście że nie. – Kamelia spojrzała na niego z przyjaznym zniecierpliwieniem, które Harry widział już wcześniej na twarzach wilkołaków, ilekroć któryś z ich ludzkich gości łamał niepisaną zasadę, a nawet czasami przy przemienionych przez Lokiego ludziach, ilekroć usiłowali wypierać się spraw, które dla reszty były oczywiste. Często patrzono tak na George'a. – Zostałam ugryziona, jak miałam niecały rok. Mam już dwadzieścia. Tym właśnie _jestem_ , Dziki. Nigdy bym tego nie poddała. – Milczała przez chwilę, po czym dodała: – Wspaniale było posiadać magię. Ale gdyby kazano mi wybrać między tym, a likantropią, to wybrałabym zachowanie likantropii.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Rozumiem, Kamelio. Nigdy nie spróbowałbym zmusić cię do podjęcia takiego wyboru. Ale będę szczery. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zdołam przekazać ci choć trochę magii, nawet jeśli nie wiem, kiedy miałoby do tego dojść.

– Wiem. – Kamelia nachyliła się i potarła policzkiem o jego. Harry wciągnął przez zęby zszokowany oddech, po czym zmusił się do pozostania w bezruchu. Wiedział przecież, że wataha polegała na tego rodzaju fizycznych gestach, bo w ten właśnie sposób tworzyli więzy między sobą. To nie była jej wina, że w tej chwili czuł się niewłaściwie, ilekroć dotykał go ktokolwiek poza Draconem. To po prostu pozostałość po wczorajszym rytuale. – Wszystko musiało się bardzo fortunnie poukładać, żebyś w ogóle miał okazję do podarowania mi czegoś takiego. Zaakceptowałam to.

_Naprawdę to zaakceptowała,_ pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się przez chwilę jej twarzy. _To musi być częścią mentalności stadnej, o której mi mówiła. Zaakceptuj rzeczywistość taką, jaka jest i przyzwyczaj się do niej. Tak, naprawdę żałuję, że nie ma wokół mnie więcej ludzi z takim podejściem do życia._

– Czy wiesz może, ile czasu będziesz musiał spędzić w szkole, zanim wypuszczą cię na odwiedziny? – zapytała Kamelia, podnosząc kubek herbaty i popijając z niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Harry zerknął na trzymany w ręce oficjalny list. Został podpisany przez McGonagall i wszystkich członków rady nadzorczej. Zgodzili się na przyjęcie go z powrotem do Hogwartu jako ucznia, ale użyty przez nich powściągliwy język sugerował, że nie podchodzili do tego z entuzjazmem. Harry wiedział, że to było głównie podejście rady, nie dyrektorki, ale i tak znajdzie się pod uważnymi spojrzeniami wielu ludzi, przez co będzie musiał zachowywać się cokolwiek ostrożnie.

– Przynajmniej kilka tygodni – powiedział. – Chcę pokazać wszystkim, że już nie jestem zainteresowany rewoltą, a to oznacza przestrzeganie ogólnie przyjętych zasad. A technicznie rzecz biorąc uczniowie nie powinni opuszczać szkoły z wyjątkiem wypadów do Hogsmeade w weekendy, albo przerw świątecznych... albo wizyty w świętym Mungu, jeśli zostali tak ciężko ranni, że nawet Madam Pomfrey nie jest w stanie im pomóc. Nie sądzę, żeby aportacje do Leśnej Twierdzy zostały pod to podpięte. – Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale Kamelia nie odpowiedziała tym samym.

– Niby po co miałyby zostać? – zapytała. – Powinni nagiąć dla ciebie zasady.

– Przynajmniej pod tym względem się zgadzamy – powiedział Draco, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zajmując krzesło obok Harry'ego. Harry podlewitował do niego mleko i kubek z herbatą, po drodze rzucając jeszcze zaklęcie ogrzewające na to drugie. Draco podniósł brew i wlał sobie trochę mleka do herbaty. Następnie objął wolną ręką Harry'ego na poziomie ramion i nachylił się po porannego buziaka. Harry pocałował go, świadom że Kamelia przygląda im się dobrotliwie. Na szczęście magia rytuału, jak to Draco wytłumaczył mu wczoraj, nie dopuściła nikogo w ich pobliże, więc nikt nie znalazł ich przypadkiem w trakcie stosunku w lesie. Głównym celem Burzenia Barier było obniżenie barier zaręczonej pary, a nie wystawienie ich na oczach wszystkich na pośmiewisko.

– Różnisz się od nich – powiedział Draco, odciągając uwagę Harry'ego od wspomnień, za co Harry był poniekąd wdzięczny. – Powinni się do tego dostosować, zamiast udawać, że jesteś taki jak inni.

Harry potrząsnął głową, niemal wybijając kubek z palców Dracona. Odchylił się nieco, żeby więcej do tego nie doszło.

– W tym właśnie problem – wyjaśnił. – Złamałem zbyt wiele zasad. Zachowywałem się, jakbym był już dorosły, jak zbieg, a czasami nawet jak Lord. Zrobili się nerwowi, ponieważ według nich szesnastolatek nie powinien mieć tak wiele swobody i potęgi. Co inne dzieci sobie o tym pomyślą? Dlatego muszę im pokazać, że jestem gotów przyjąć na siebie ograniczenia. Komisja nadzorcza to dobry pomysł, ale to dopiero początek. Muszę pokazać im, że jestem taki jak wszyscy, że mogę otrzymywać szlabany, pojawiać się na lekcjach i słuchać głowy mojego domu.

– O tym właśnie mówię – powiedział Draco, cierpliwie jakby Harry w ogóle niczego nie powiedział. – Może i chcą, żebyś tak właśnie się zachowywał, ale _nie jesteś_ taki jak wszyscy. To ty ich wszystkich uratujesz, kiedy Voldemort przybędzie na kolejne łowy. – Jeśli pozostał w nim jakikolwiek ślad po nawyku wzdrygania się przez to imię, Harry już go nie widział, ani nie słyszał. – Powinni padać przed tobą na kolana i całować cię po piętach, a nie mówić ci, co masz robić.

Harry wywrócił oczami. To nie miało żadnego związku z ich rytuałem, czy dyskusją dotyczącą zasad _vatesa_ , czy etykietą. To było po prostu coś, pod względem czego nigdy nie zgodzą się z Draconem. Kiedy zajrzał wczoraj do jego umysłu, zobaczył młodego człowieka o nastawieniu zaskakująco podobnym do wilkołaczego. Uważał, że siła powinna wieźć we wszystkim prym. W przeciwieństwie jednak do członka watahy nie widział niczego złego w manipulowaniu innymi, żeby zaczęli uważać go za silniejszego niż w rzeczywistości. Był jednak przekonany, że ktoś, kogo nie da się zignorować, powinien mieć specjalne przywileje.

– _Chcę_ , żeby kazali mi zachowywać się jak zwykły czarodziej i uczeń – powiedział Harry. – _Chcę_ , żeby nie podziwiali mnie na każdym kroku, a jeśli mogę upewnić się co do tego poprzez zachowywanie się jak uczeń szkolny, jak ktoś mentalnie młodszy niż ja, to to właśnie zrobię.

– Czyli wciąż boisz się rozkazywania innym? – Draco pochwycił jego spojrzenie własnym, co nie było sprawiedliwe, bo jego wzrok niósł w sobie wiedzę, którą wynieśli o sobie nawzajem z Burzenia Barier. – Czy będziesz się uginał, kiedy ich żądania zaczną przeszkadzać ci w prowadzeniu wojny, albo byciu _vatesem?_

Harry spróbował odwrócić wzrok i odkrył, że nie jest w stanie. Oczy Dracona praktycznie zmuszały go do odpowiedzi.

– Nie – usłyszał w końcu własny głos. – Nie ugnę się. W takich przypadkach złamię zasady i zrobię to, co należy. Przecież mam w tym już mnóstwo doświadczenia.

Draco odchylił się z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem i ponownie sięgnął po swoją herbatę.

– Świetnie. Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś pamiętać o tym, kim jesteś, Harry. Inni ludzie mogą sobie zapominać, jeśli chcą, ale mam zamiar ci przypominać, ilekroć sam będziesz się tego dopuszczał.

– Czasami dobrze by było, gdybym o tym zapomniał – zauważył Harry, wgryzając się w kanapkę. To był jeden z jego ostatnich posiłków w Leśnej Twierdzy, więc usiłował stłumić smutek poprzez skupienie się na racjonalnych dyskusjach. – Jeśli będę zachowywał się jak _powinienem_ przed, na przykład, taką komisją nadzorczą, to w końcu przestaną podejrzewać mnie o planowanie kolejnych rewolt, przez co poluzują swoje ograniczenia.

– Mam swoje plany pod względem komisji nadzorczej – powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem w kierunku ściany.

Harry zakrztusił się kęsem kanapki.

– Draco – powiedział ostrzegawczo, kiedy znów mógł mówić.

Draco przechylił głowę w jego kierunku.

– Tak?

Drogi Merlinie, był taki piękny, promienie słońca wpadające przez okno sprawiały, że jego włosy i twarz lśniły równie intensywnie. Harry zauważył, że jego dłoń zaczęła sięgać ku Draconowi, mimo wciąż trzymanej połowy kanapki. Draco złapał go za kikut lewego nadgarstka, a jego uśmiech nabrał prywatnej i usatysfakcjonowanej głębi. Harry poniekąd zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kamelia w tym momencie wstała i zostawiła ich w spokoju – miał wrażenie, że w ten sam sposób zostawiłaby Lokiego i Gudrun.

– Zrobię wszystko, co uznam za konieczne w sprawie komisji nadzorczej – powiedział Draco tak cichym głosem, że Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie nawet Kamelia miałaby problemy z usłyszeniem go, gdyby pozostała z nimi w kuchni. – A ty mnie nie powstrzymasz, Harry, ponieważ nigdy nie stłamsiłbyś niczyjej wolnej woli, prawda?

– Prawda – powiedział Harry i zmarszczył brwi. Jego własny głos brzmiał jak pozbawione tchu niewielkie westchnienie, a nie sądził, żeby tak miało być. Spróbował odsunąć się, powstrzymać swój umysł od tańcowania na rozmazanej linie, którą ostatnio zaczynał wybierać za każdym razem, kiedy Draco znajdował się w pobliżu, ale i tak udało mu się tylko przenieść wzrok z twarzy Dracona na jego oczy. – Nie chcę, żebyś zniszczył komisję nadzorczą, Draco – powiedział, brzmiąc nieco silniej. _Dobrze._ – Naprawdę ciężko nad nią pracowaliśmy i w tej chwili to wciąż niezbędny kompromis do zakończenia rewolty.

– Nie śmiałbym jej zniszczyć. – Palce Dracona gładziły go po nadgarstku w delikatnym, bezmyślnym geście, którego Harry zwykle pewnie nawet by nie poczuł, ale teraz zdawał sobie sprawę z _każdego_ miejsca, w którym się dotykali. – Ale śmiem ją ograniczyć. Nie jestem _vatesem_ , Harry, i naprawdę mnie to cieszy w chwilach takich jak ta.

Harry zamknął oczy. Wrażenia jednak nie dobiegły końca. Wciąż siedział w słońcu poranka z Draconem, a w piersi ściskało go coś bardzo przyjemnego i ciepłego, w dodatku dalej przypominał sobie wczorajszy rytuał.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, wstając tak nagle, że jego krzesło odjechało pod szafki kuchenne. – Muszę... muszę iść, skończyć śniadanie.

Draco zachichotał, w ogóle nie brzmiąc, jakby to go zirytowało.

– Tak – powiedział, kiedy Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia, szurając nogami. – Tak mi się wydawało.

* * *

Draco odczekał, póki nie upewnił się, że Harry wyszedł z kuchni i już nie wróci. Oczywiście, byłoby fajnie, gdyby wrócił, ponieważ wówczas mogliby wspólnie zająć się małym problemem Harry'ego. Ale dzięki temu Draco był w stanie zająć się swoimi listami, jednym który otrzymał i drugim, który będzie musiał napisać.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni szat kartkę pergaminu. Otrzymał ją na dzień przed Halloween i odłożył na później, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, wiedział że nie będzie w stanie myśleć w Halloween. Teraz pozwolił sobie przeczytać go jeszcze raz, w ramach upewnienia się, że nie przeoczył niczego, co autorka mogła mieć na myśli. List pochodził od młodej aurorki, która widziała jak Harry i Draco pokonali Dumbledore'a i poniekąd zadeklarowała im lojalność. Od dawna nie mieli okazji do nawiązania kontaktu, najpierw przez Sanktuarium, a potem przez problemy Harry'ego z ministerstwem, więc Draco nie był pewien, czy jeszcze otrzyma od niej odpowiedź. List jednak przyszedł tak szybko, że Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ta biedna sowa miała w ogóle okazję do odpoczynku.

_Drogi Malfoyu,_

_Niczym się nie przejmuj. W ministerstwie wciąż znajdują się ludzie lojalni wobec twojego partnera, nawet jeśli minister byłby w stanie zadeklarować, że są przede wszystkim wierni jemu. Rytuał Cincinnatusa nas zaskoczył._ Wydaje _nam się, że ministrowi Scrimgeourowi wciąż najbardziej zależy na naszym dobrze, ale wspieranie Harry'ego w żaden sposób nam nie zaszkodzi, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy rzekomo ponownie zawiązał sojusz z ministerstwem._

_Prawa, o jakich sprawdzenie prosiłeś, faktycznie są takie, jakimi je pamiętasz. Za ich pomocą ministerstwo było w stanie nawiązywać kompromisy z czarodziejami o lordowskiej mocy, dzięki czemu Lordowie i Ladies nie musieli bez przerwy wywoływać wojen z ministerstwem o najlżejszą bzdurę. Niektóre kruczki prawne nigdy nie zostały zweryfikowane, a niektóre prawa w książkach nigdy się nie zmieniają. Nikt nawet nie spróbował zakwestionować mojego zainteresowania tymi książkami. Ostatecznie praktykanci na aurorów powinni dogłębnie zapoznawać się z tego rodzaju prawami._

_Poniżej znajduje się kopia interesującego prawa o ograniczaniu możliwości czarodzieja, lub czarownicy o lordowskiej mocy, ilekroć podejmują się współpracy z ministerstwem dla dobra Brytanii._

Dekret Hugwooda z 1793: Dowolni czarodzieje czy czarownice o lordowskiej mocy, bez względu na to, czy są zadeklarowani Mrokowi, Światłu, czy żadnemu z nich, którzy nie stawiają się oficjalnie edyktom i dekretom ministerstwa, oraz uznają prawowicie wybranego ministra magii za legalny autorytet, ma pełne prawo do zachowania pełnomocnictwa w zakresie własnego osobistego życia. To dotyczy, choć nie tylko, rajdów aurorów, dochodzeń z ramienia Departamentu Kontroli i Regulacji Magicznych Stworzeń, czy innych departamentów ministerstwa, oraz przesłuchiwania przez niewymownych. Podejrzenia zbrodni muszą zostać udowodnione, zanim jakikolwiek agent ministerstwa spróbuje aresztować Lorda, czy Lady, a nawet wówczas powinni być traktowani z szacunkiem i poważaniem, w dodatku mają wszelkie prawo do jak najszybszego przesłuchania przez obecnego ministra magii.

_To oznacza, ze twoje podejrzenia są słuszne: komisja nadzorcza strzegąca Harry'ego jest, pod każdym względem, nielegalna. Podejrzewam, że nawet jeśli wiedzą o Dekrecie Hugwooda, to spróbują wymówić się jego wiekiem, ale prawo jest jasne i oczywiste. Wiek nie ma pod tym względem żadnego znaczenia. Dowolny czarodziej, lub czarownica o lordowskiej mocy, musi być pozostawiona w spokoju i mieć możliwość do działania podług woli. W chwili, w której Harry zakończył swój rokosz i ponownie uznał ministra Scrimgeoura za legalny autorytet, odebrał im wszelkie prawo do założenia komisji._

_Oczywiście, już od ciebie zależy, co zrobisz z tą wiedzą. Nie mam zamiaru zrobić niczego, póki nie upewnię się, że komisja nadzorcza stawia naszego_ vatesa _w niekomfortowych sytuacjach czy pozycji i wydaje mi się, że tego rodzaju broń powinna zostać zachowana na sam koniec, ponieważ możliwe, że zdołasz znaleźć własne zastosowanie dla komisji. Ale i tak chciałam zapewnić cię, że nie zawiodła cię pamięć pod względem tych praw._

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym złożył list na pół, wygładzając ostrożnie wymięte rogi i chowając go z powrotem do kieszeni. Nie miał zamiaru w najbliższym czasie niszczyć komisji nadzorczej. Jak powiedziała jego przyjaciółka, wciąż może się do czegoś przydać, w dodatku uspokajała chwilowo rodziców Piętnastki Poświęconych, dzięki czemu przestali ciągle włazić Harry'emu pod nogi. No i zajmowała czymś Aurorę Whitestag, którą Draco uważał za najbardziej niebezpieczną spośród przeciwników Harry'ego. Ale jeśli zaczną się zanadto wtrącać, to przynajmniej będzie miał po swojej stronie absolutną pewność, że ministerstwo nie miało żadnego prawa zażądać od Harry'ego tego kompromisu w zamian za zakończenie rokoszu, a Harry złamał własne prawa w ogóle o to prosząc.

A teraz miał jeszcze list do napisania.

Nie musiał być długi, więc i taki nie był. Draco pisał go, podczas gdy ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili z kuchni Leśnej Twierdzy, oraz robili sobie wokół niego śniadania. Czuł, jak rzucają mu czasem zaciekawione spojrzenia. Zignorował ich wszystkich. Niby czemu nie miałby? Był czarodziejem czystej krwi i to, co robił, było absolutnie zgodne z prawem, w dodatku większość przyglądających mu się ludzi była półkrwi, albo szlamami. A nawet gdyby byli jego statusu, nie równali się mu w pewności siebie i pozycji.

Dokończył list i przyglądał mu się przez moment, po czym kiwnął głową i wstał, żeby poszukać sowy. Wyobraził sobie minę swojego ojca, kiedy go otrzyma i już musiał się zaśmiać.

List informował Lucjusza, że Draco był skłonny do przyjęcia z powrotem nazwiska Malfoy, wraz z całym ciążącym na nim dziedzictwem, jeśli publicznie zgodzi się, że wydziedziczenie własnego syna było błędem i obieca, że nigdy więcej nie weźmie czegoś takiego pod uwagę. Mimo że całość była prawnie i formalnie poprawna, nie zawierała w sobie nawet cienia pokory, a Draco nawet podpisał się jako „Draco Black”. To powinno zmusić jego ojca do ugięcia karku.

A nawet jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Draconowi i tak nic nie ubędzie. Wiedział, że Harry nie miał żadnych problemów z dzieleniem się swoją fortuną z Draconem i Narcyzą; jego matka miała zamiar pozostać w Srebrnym Lustrze, póki Lucjusz się nie opamięta. Żadne z nich na tym nie ucierpiało. Oboje wiedzieli, że robili coś słusznego.

_Czas, żeby Lucjusz wreszcie się przed tym ukorzył._

* * *

Ginny przygryzła wargę i machnęła różdżką w kierunku swojego kufra.

– _Pakuj._

Ubrania zaczęły wskakiwać do niego w schludnym porządku. Ginny kiwnęła głową, przyglądając się jak książki układają się pod szatami. Wszystko było poskładane tak elegancko, że mogłaby się naciąć na krawędziach. Bill miał pojawić się w Leśnej Twierdzy, żeby zabrać ją do Hogwartu... możliwe, po drodze zahaczą jeszcze o Norę.

_No i czemu tak się tym denerwuję?_

Ginny upomniała się surowo, że przecież zrobiła co należy. Przybyła do Leśnej Twierdzy, ponieważ uważała, że tu się lepiej przyda. I _przydała_ się. Nawet jeśli chodziło o samo gotowanie – Harry zamawiał mnóstwo jedzenia ze sklepów zarządzanych przez charłaki, ale zwykle przybywało nieprzygotowane – czy korzystanie z zaklęć sprzątających, które nie urażały Leśnej Twierdzy, albo rozdzielanie skłóconych ze sobą wilkołaków, czy ludzi, poprzez rzucenie zaklęcia, które odwracało ich uwagę. Robiła to wszystko. Koiła pomniejsze konflikty, dzięki czemu nie miały szansy przerodzić się w nic większego. Dokonywała rzeczy, z których była dumna.

Nie powinna się bać czegokolwiek, co mogłaby usłyszeć od matki, czy Rona, czy kogokolwiek innego, kto mógłby chcieć się na nią wydrzeć.

Zadarła wysoko głowę, pomniejszyła kufer i zaczęła lewitować go za sobą w drodze do wyjścia z domu. Harry ją zauważył i momentalnie obrócił się do niej z wyciągniętą ręką. Ginny uścisnęła ją, przyglądając się jego twarzy, ale nie zobaczyła na niej niczego poza szczerością, spokojem i wdzięcznością.

– Dziękuję za pojawienie się – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nawet jeśli nie wydaje ci się, że zmieniłaś kierunek rewolty, to sam fakt, że byłaś skłonna przyłączyć się do nas i pomóc, _pokazuje_ wszystkim, że ta rewolty miała znaczenie nie tylko dla wilkołaków. Mam nadzieję, że zachowasz w sobie tę odwagę bez względu na czekające cię teraz wyjce.

Ginny odkryła, że znacznie łatwiej przyszło jej się uśmiechać po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego, mimo że wiedziała, że w domu czeka na nią coś znacznie gorszego od wyjców. Bo teraz już była przekonana, że Bill zabierze ją najpierw do domu, nie do Hogwartu. Głównie dlatego, że od żadnego z powracających dzisiaj uczniów nie oczekiwano pojawienia się od razu na lekcjach, a Ginny wiedziała, że matka będzie chciała się z nią zobaczyć.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała, po czym zawahała się i ukłoniła przed Harrym lekko na sposób, w jaki świetliści czystokrwiści powinni się żegnać z kimś, kogo szanują. A jej rodzina właśnie taka była, nawet jeśli zdecydowała się nie naciskać na czystość ich krwi. Harry odpowiedział ukłonem, po czym podniósł wzrok.

– Heja, Bill – powiedział.

Ginny obróciła się w kierunku swojego najstarszego brata, który spokojnie przedzierał się przez zatłoczony korytarz, witając się po drodze z goblinami w znacznie cieplejszy sposób, niż to robił z ludźmi. Wreszcie spojrzał na nią i Ginny wzięła się w garść. Bill nigdy nie wysłał do niej wyjca, oczywiście – to było bardziej w stylu mamy – ale potrafił łajać jak mistrz. Ginny prawie złamała sobie kiedyś rękę, wymykając się na miotle Freda i to, co jej wtedy powiedział, bolało bardziej od wszelkich rozhisteryzowanych wrzasków ich matki.

Bill wyszczerzył się do niej.

Ginny zamrugała, przekonana że musiało się jej coś przywidzieć, ale zaraz potem Bill złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął lekko. Ginny ponownie zamrugała.

– Spakowana? – zapytał Bill.

– Tak – powiedziała lekko oszołomiona Ginny. Ręka Billa opadła jej na ramię, a on sam zaczął eskortować ją przez tłum. Wymieniła się kilkoma kiwnięciami głowy z mijanymi ludźmi i zatrzymała się, żeby pożegnać z Neville'em, ale Bill praktycznie cały czas starał się ciągnąć ją za sobą. Mimo że nie wyglądał na złego. Właściwie, to kiedy zbliżyli się do krawędzi doliny i osłon anty–aportacyjnych, zaczął nawet pogwizdywać pod nosem. Nie rozumiała tego.

_Chyba że naprawdę już nie może się doczekać ochrzanu, jakim oberwie mi się od mamy._

– Czego się tak szczerzysz? – zapytała wreszcie oskarżycielsko, obracając się do niego i krzywiąc nieprzyjemnie. – Bo mi się wydaje, że zrobiłam to, co _należało._ I gdyby przyszło co do czego, to zrobię tak jeszcze raz. A wiesz przecież, że nie mogłam ostrzec przed wszystkim mamy i taty, bo oczywiście, że by mi nie pozwolili. No i...

– Wiem, Ginny. – Bill ponownie uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Ginny rozpoznała tę minę; tak właśnie uśmiechnął się do Charliego, kiedy wygrał w meczu między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem na siódmym roku, oraz do Freda i George'a, kiedy udało im się wymyślić sztuczkę, która rozbawiła ich ojca po długim i męczącym dniu w ministerstwie magii. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie uśmiechnął się w ten sposób do niej. – Też mi się wydaje, że zrobiłaś co należy. – Pocałował czubek jej głowy.

– Serio? – Ginny poczuła, jak ciepło zalewa ją od czubka głowy aż po palce u stóp. – _Naprawdę_ tak myślisz?

– No pewnie. – Bill złapał jej dłoń i ścisnął mocno. – Przecież pracuję z goblinami, Ginny. To też ludzie, a niektórzy z nich są lepsi od wielu znanych mi czarodziejów i myślę, że zasługują na takie same prawa co my. A potem usłyszałem, że moja młodsza siostra uciekła ze szkoły, żeby pomóc w rokoszu, który walczy o prawa goblinów, mimo że wiedziała, że czeka ją za to z tuzin wyjców. Zrobiłaś co należy, Ginny, i w dodatku udałaś się do kogoś, kto był w stanie cię ochronić, zamiast na jakieś pole bitwy. – Puścił do niej oczko. – No i oczywiście, że nie poprosiłaś nikogo o pozwolenie. Nie czeka się na pozwolenie przed podążaniem za własnym sumieniem. Po prostu się za nim podąża.

Ginny wiedziała, że szczerzyła się jak idiotka, ale jeśli idiotki szczerzyły się, kiedy ich starsi bracia byli z nich dumni, to w ogóle nie przejmowała się przyłączeniem do ich szeregów. Ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń.

– Czy to znaczy, że nie przyłączysz się do ochrzanu mamy? – zapytała.

– To znaczy, że mam zamiar przekonać ją do wysłuchania twojej wersji wydarzeń i będę cię wspierał – powiedział Bill. – Ponieważ zachowywałaś się zgodnie z własnym sumieniem, Ginny, i jeśli mama chce cię przed tym powstrzymywać, to równie dobrze może przestać być moją mamą.

Ginny zastanawiała się, czy jej wyszczerz pozostał przez chwilę w powietrzu, kiedy zniknęli.

* * *

Remus miał decyzję do podjęcia.

Pogodził się z tym, że przyjdzie mu tylko obserwować biernie cały rokosz, więc przyglądał się uważnie podejmowanym przez Harry'ego decyzjom, jak i sposobom, na jakie je podejmował, jego integracji z watahą, albo wysłuchując słów, jakimi zwracał się do Pustułki i innych alf, którym zniszczono domy. I teraz, kiedy już rokosz dobiegł końca, musiał zebrać wszystkie te obserwacje i wysunąć wnioski.

A wyglądały one następująco: Harry okazał się być całkiem kompetentnym alfą dla watahy Lokiego. Wciąż odmawiał więzi z umysłem stadnym, co oznaczało że ignorował prądy, które wyczuwał Remus, czy taka Kamelia, albo dowolny inny członek watahy, który spędził choć chwilę w formie wilka.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Remus nie był pewien, czy Harry był kompetentnym alfą dla _niego._ Zwyczajnie zanadto korciło go do poprawiania zachowania Harry'ego. Patrzył na niego i widział dziecko Lily i Jamesa, cichego, zaczytanego chłopca, który zwykle trzymał się z tyłu i zdawał się być Krukonem, który zabłądził do gryfońskiej rodziny. Remus pomagał w jego wychowaniu i teraz nie był w stanie przekonać samego siebie do pochylenia przed nim głowy i ustąpienia.

Ale co to znaczyło, skoro Kamelia i pozostali członkowie watahy z przyjemnością zintegrowali się z Harrym?

To znaczyło, że powinien poszukać sobie innej watahy. Remus doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nikt poza nim nie miał z tym problemu, to problem musiał leżeć w nim samym.

Te słowa bolały, kiedy tydzień temu po raz pierwszy powiedział je do siebie na głos, w ciemnościach własnej sypialni. Ale od tego czasu powtarzał je już sobie wiele razy i za każdym razem ukłucie było coraz lżejsze. A teraz zdążył się już zaprzyjaźnić z innym alfą, Sokołem, który w czasie ataku na swoje legowisko stracił wielu starszych członków watahy – zginęli chroniąc dzieci – i już sugerował, delikatnie tańcząc wokół prawdy, jak to wilkołaki zwykle robiły, ilekroć podejrzewały, że dany wilkołak nie czuje się zbyt dobrze we własnym stadzie, że Remus zawsze będzie mile widziany w jego.

Remus zdawał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie nikt z watahy nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Sam fakt, że zdołał oprzeć się Harry'emu wskazywał, że jego więzi z nimi nie były jakieś szczególnie głębokie. I w sumie czemu miałyby takie być? Remus nie podążał za ścieżką, na którą trafiło wielu innych. Loki go nie adoptował, ale skusił do przyłączenia się. A wcześniej przebywał w swego rodzaju sojuszu z Hawthorn, Delilą i Claudią, ale jedyne co mieli ze sobą wspólnego, to wilkołak których ich pogryzł, a Hawthorn nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciała nauczyć się zachowań zaakceptowanych wilkołaków, przez co ta wataha była skazana na porażkę jeszcze zanim się w pełni rozwinęła.

Nie, Kamelia i pozostali bez trudu pogodzą się z jego stratą i szybko się zaleczą. Sokół go powita, a prowadzone przez niego młode wilkołaki, wciąż wyczuwające się nawzajem i świat wokół siebie, łatwiej zaakceptują Remusa, niż przyszłoby to starszym likantropom, świadomym już swojej hierarchii w świecie.

Może nawet wreszcie nauczy się, jak zachowywać się jak wilkołak, którym chciał być. No i może w chwili, w której nie będzie miał wrażenia, że powinien się stawiać wszystkim poleceniom Harry'ego, Remusowi wreszcie uda się nawiązać z nim bardziej równą więź.

– Remusie?

Remus obejrzał się, zaskoczony. Harry stał w progu jego sypialni, przyglądając mu się niepewnie.

– Kark zaczął mnie swędzieć – powiedział. – A jak zamknąłem oczy, zobaczyłem twoje imię. Kamelia powiedziała, że to znaczy, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać. O czym? – Jego głos nie był wrogo nastawiony, ale i tak ostrożny i zdystansowany. Remus nie mógł go za to winić. Sam sobie na to zasłużył.

Chciał uśmiechnąć się smutno, ale powstrzymał się przed tym. Tego rodzaju odruchy pojawiały się wyłącznie, kiedy alfa nie nawiązał bliższej więzi z podwładnym. W ogóle nie powinny pojawiać się w zgranym stadzie. Kamelii, czy Brugmansji pewnie nigdy nie będzie korciło do wykonania ich. To był tylko kolejny znak na to, że już nie należał do watahy Lokiego.

– Owszem, chciałem, Harry – powiedział, nachylając się. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że przenoszę się do innej watahy.

Harry zamrugał.

– Naprawdę?

Remus kiwnął głową.

– Po prostu... zrobi się za ciężko, dla nas obu, jeśli tu zostanę – powiedział, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy i ignorując pokusę do odwrócenia wzroku. – Zawsze będę pamiętał cię jako dziecko i jakaś część mnie agresywnie sprzeciwia się korzeniu przed kimś, kogo najwyraźniej wciąż uważa za szczenię. No i wciąż nie pogodziłem się jeszcze ze wszystkim, co ci zrobili Lily i James, czy z rolą, którą sam w tym odegrałem. – Potrząsnął szybko głową. – Być może, gdyby prawa w zeszłym roku pozwoliły mi na zeznawanie w sądzie, to nie miałbym z tym tak wielkiego problemu. Ale mam i odnoszę wrażenie, że spięcia w watasze i dodatkowe trudności z mojej strony, to ostatnie czego ci trzeba. Zresztą reszta watahy i tak mnie nie potrzebuje, ani niespecjalnie za mną przepada. Wolałbym udać się gdzieś, gdzie faktycznie mogę się na coś przydać, a potem przyjść do ciebie z ofertą pogodzenia się, kiedy już obaj będziemy na to gotowi.

Harry przyglądał mu się w zamyślonej ciszy. Kiedy chwila zaczęła przechodzić w minuty, Remus zastanawiał się, co od niego usłyszy. Czy może jednak będzie chciał, żeby Remus pozostał przy nim i wspólnie zaczęli pracować nad odratowaniem swojej więzi?

Ale Harry tylko kiwnął głową i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Rozumiem. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele z tego wszystkiego wciąż w tobie gniło, Remusie. Udaj się gdzieś, wykrwaw to z siebie i dopiero wtedy skontaktuj ze mną ponownie. Znacznie bardziej wolałbym cię mieć jako przyjaciela, niż przyrodniego ojca chrzestnego, czy członka watahy.

Remus skrzywił się lekko na to aż nazbyt szczere określenie, ale złapał za nadgarstek Harry'ego i spojrzał mu statecznie w oczy.

– Podążaj za zapachem śniegu w nozdrzach i sosnowymi igłami pod stopami, Harry – powiedział. – I nie przejmuj się, jeśli to błogosławieństwo stanie się dosłowne. Będziesz wiedział co zrobić, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

– Co proszę?

Ale Remus i tak już powiedział zbyt wiele. Nie powinien w ten sposób zdradzać tajemnych zwyczajów watahy. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobrym wilkołakiem.

_No trudno, czas najwyższy nauczyć się, jak nim być,_ pomyślał, kiwnął pożegnalnie do Harry'ego i udał się znaleźć Sokoła.

* * *

I wreszcie nie pozostało im już nic, poza udaniem się do Hogwartu.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, pakując ostatnie ubrania do kufra. To był koniec rewolty i od tej pory będzie mógł zachowywać się jak zwykły uczeń... aż do następnego kryzysu, oczywiście, ale póki będzie myślał, zamiast działać, słuchał komisji nadzorczej i przestrzegał szkolnych zasad, to może w ogóle uda mu się _uniknąć_ kolejnego kryzysu.

Jęknął w chwilę potem. _To nigdy nie wypali. Jestem skazany na spędzenie życia pośród kryzysów._

– Gotów, Harry?

Drzwi uchyliły się, odsłaniając Snape'a. Harry kiwnął głową i pomniejszył kufer, po czym obejrzał się na łazienkę, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Draco!

Draco wyszedł z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Już cały dzień tak wyglądał. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie zamartwiał się powrotem do Hogwartu bardziej, niż dawał to po sobie poznać.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Draco zarzucił włosami i wrócił do siebie.

– Pewnie – powiedział, podnosząc własny kufer. – Chcę jeszcze pożegnać się z matką, oczywiście, ale ponieważ i tak będzie chciała pożegnać się z nami wszystkimi, to chyba nie będzie problem, prawda, proszę pana? – Zerknął na Snape'a, który po prostu pokręcił głową.

Joseph przyłączył się do nich, kiedy zmierzali w kierunku kuchni, gdzie czekali na nich ludzie, którzy chcieli jeszcze zobaczyć się z nimi przed wyjazdem. Harry zauważył z rozbawieniem, że twarz Snape'a spięła się, ale chwilę potem musiał odwrócić wzrok, kiedy Joseph spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział bezgłośnie, że niebawem czeka ich kolejna rozmowa. Zastanawiał się, kiedy do wieszcza wreszcie dotrze, że ze śmiercią Kierana już się uporał, za to z przyjemnością porozmawia z nim o sprawach, które _faktycznie_ miały znaczenie.

Narcyza wyszła im na spotkanie jako pierwsza, ale była tylko pierwszą _z wielu;_ w kuchni znajdowało się znacznie więcej ludzi, niż Harry się tego spodziewał. Poczuł jak twarz staje mu w ogniu, mimo że wszyscy póki co tylko patrzyli, a Narcyza głaskała Dracona po głowie i mamrotała mu coś na ucho, co prawdopodobnie było znacznie bardziej zawstydzające od spojrzeń.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Przemyślałem to, mamo – powiedział. – I to właśnie chcę zrobić.

Harry miał wrażenie, że usłyszał lekkie westchnienie Narcyzy, ale zaraz potem obróciła się do niego, a Harry miał jej coś innego do powiedzenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że zawsze będzie pani mile widziana w Srebrnym Lustrze – powiedział. – Tak długo, jak pani sobie tego życzy.

– Jak sobie tego życzysz, Narcyzo – upomniała go, po czym przytuliła, zamiast po prostu uścisnąć jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Policzki miał już tak czerwone, że aż bolały, ale ostrożnie ją objął, kiedy mamrotała mu do ucha: – Zajmij się nim, Harry, i pozwól mu zająć się sobą. Należę do komisji nadzorczej, więc niebawem się zobaczymy.

– Dobrze, Narcyzo – powiedział automatycznie Harry, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co innego miałby w tej chwili powiedzieć, po czym obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na pozostałych.

Hawthorn dotknęła dłonią jego ramienia w geście bardziej intymnym od dowolnego przytulenia.

– Uważaj na siebie, Harry – powiedziała. – I dziękuję, że zwróciłeś mi życie i wolność, bez którego życie jest nic nie warte.

Harry przyglądał się jej ostrożnie, podnosząc rękę, żeby dotknąć jej ramienia w odpowiedzi. _Coś_ zmieniło się w niej od czasu, kiedy rozszarpała na strzępy swoją pościel po śmierci Claudii, ale wciąż nie był pewien, co to mogło być. Miał jednak nadzieję, że taka już pozostanie i nigdy więcej nie podda się zgorzknieniu i oburzeniu.

– Zasługujesz na wolność – powiedział. – I na znacznie więcej, niż tylko ją. Żałuję, że nie ma jakiegoś sposobu na przypilnowanie, by aurorzy, którzy cię skrzywdzili, zaznali sprawiedliwości, ale...

Hawthorn wzruszyła niedbale ramionami.

– Czasami po prostu nie ma innego wyjścia.

_W tym momencie_ Harry już musiał spojrzeć na nią podejrzliwie, ale Adalrico Bulstrode podszedł i poprosił o uwagę, więc był zmuszony odpuścić. Po ciepłych życzeniach pozostania w dobrym zdrowiu, Adalrico powiedział mu:

– W pierwszej chwili pragnąłem przelewu krwi, chciałem pokazać ci, czemu obawiano się mnie, kiedy jeszcze kroczyłem pośród śmierciożerców. Ale potem uznałem, że wojna słów jest lepsza.

Harry zamrugał.

– Naprawdę, proszę pana?

– Tak. Dzięki temu mam znacznie większe szanse na to, że moi wrogowie mnie nie docenią. – Adalrico zachichotał. – Ich wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy siałem postrach, mają już niemal dwadzieścia lat. Gdybym miał udać się znowu do bitwy, pewnie uznają że zmiękłem, bo nie walczyłem w czasie tego rokoszu, a wtedy pokażę im, jak bardzo się pomylili.

Harry uśmiechnął się, nawet jeśli ta logika wydawała mu się cokolwiek dziwna, po czym uścisnął mu dłoń.

Za Adalrico czekał Pierre Delacour, trzymający się za rękę z Millicentą. Tuż obok niego stała Adrienne, jego wilowa kuzynka, która odezwała się zanim jeszcze Pierre zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby słowo – a może przemawiała w jego imieniu, Harry nie był tego pewien.

– Zaniosę radzie Wili dobry raport, Harry _vatesie_ – powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Jesteś tym, kogo szukałyśmy.

– Czyli czym? – zapytał Harry. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, równie dobrze mogło im chodzić o coś równie prostego, jak „magiczną potęgą”. Jedyne w sumie, co tak naprawdę wiedział o Radzie Wili, to że musieli podejmować decyzje nieanonimowo, a ponieważ zasiadało w niej kilkuset członków, to osiągnięcie porozumienia potrafiło trwać całymi latami.

– Byłeś oburzony, kiedy usłyszałeś o śmierci wilkołaków – powiedziała Adrienne. – Większość czarodziejów nie przejęłaby się tym. Są... – Tu powiedziała coś po francusku, po czym pokręciła głową. – _Mówią_ , że zależy im na wilach – powiedziała. – _Wydaje im się_ , że zależy im na wilach. Ale bardziej zależy im na ludziach. Nie winimy ich o to. Nie są w stanie niczego na to poradzić. Ale ty jesteś i radzisz sobie z tym. Możesz mieć u swojego boku wilkołaki, centaury, gobliny i wile i wszyscy oni będą dla ciebie równie ważni co ludzie. No, może z wyjątkiem twojej bratniej duszy. – Uśmiechnęła się do Dracona, po czym przerzuciła ten uśmiech na Harry'ego. – Ale przejmujesz się, kiedy ktoś ich krzywdzi, albo wrzuca do więzienia. Nie obchodzi cię, że nie są ludźmi.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział bezbarwnie Harry, nie pojmując, czemu Rada Wili potrzebowała wysłać do niego obserwatorkę do odkrycia czegoś _tak podstawowego._ – Przecież nie mógłbym być _vatesem_ , gdybym inaczej do tego podchodził.

– Wielu już twierdziło, że są _vatesami_ , albo szukali u nas poparcia, kiedy w ogóle im nie zależało – powiedziała łagodnie Adrienne. Tym razem to ona ujęła jego dłoń i ją ucałowała. – Niech podążają za tobą dobre życzenia.

Harry pokiwał głową, wciąż zaskoczony, po czym obrócił się, żeby pożegnać z wilkołakami. Niektóre alfy już przyjęły jego propozycję stworzenia sobie legowisk w Leśnej Twierdzy i podjęcia się pracy w kwaterze głównej, która miałaby swoje miejsce w Londynie, jak tylko Harry ustali, który opuszczony budynek, jeden spośród wielu w pobliżu ulicy Pokątnej, tak na dobrą sprawę należał do Blacków. Pozostali chcieli powrócić do swoich starych domów, bo niektóre z nich wciąż można było odbudować i ponaprawiać i choć formalnie rezygnowały z jego ochrony, to wciąż miały nadzieję na zachowanie więzów przyjaźni.

Harry odpowiadał tak uprzejmie, jak tylko był w stanie, powoli mijając kolejnych przedstawicieli watah, aż w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do północnych goblinów, stojących praktycznie pod ścianą. Helcas uśmiechnął się krzywo na jego widok. Harry zastanawiał się, czy gobliny ostrzyły sobie kły z jakichś ważnych, klanowych powodów, czy też po prostu po to, żeby straszyć ludzi wokół siebie.

– Przyjmij to jako gest naszej przyjaźni i przyzwij nas na pomoc, kiedy tylko będziesz jej potrzebował – powiedział Helcas, kładąc mu łańcuch na dłoni. – Zakręć nim, to usłyszymy twój zew, zupełnie jak nasi południowi kuzyni słyszą ten ich róg. Przecież nie możemy być sojusznikami bez możliwości usłyszenia się nawzajem.

Harry nie wiedział, jak odmówić z gracją takiemu prezentowi, więc przyjął go z podziękowaniem i owinął sobie łańcuch wokół przedramienia.

– Mam nadzieję, że wy też skontaktujecie się ze mną, jeśli Rada Goblinów z ministerstwa zacznie wam przysparzać kłopoty? – zapytał.

Helcas spojrzał na niego z wyższością.

– Nie jesteśmy czarodziejami, Harry _vatesie_ – powiedział. – Jesteśmy w stanie przyznać, kiedy potrzebujemy pomocy.

Kość kiwnął głową, kiedy Harry pochwycił jego spojrzenie.

– My również – powiedział. – Podążymy za tobą do Hogwartu. Mamy przewagę nad twoimi pozostałymi sojusznikami, _vatesie._ Jesteśmy w twoim pobliżu. Wezwij nas, jeśli tylko kiedykolwiek spróbujesz ponownie wznieść sztandar rokoszu. – Przez chwilę wyglądał gorliwie i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że centaury nie miały większej okazji do bezpośredniej walki, poza udaniem się do ministerstwa, kiedy uwolnili z Tullianum Hawthorn i pozostałe wilkołaki. Harry był rozdarty między wyrażeniem sympatii i pragnieniem, żeby już nigdy nie doszło do kolejnej rewolty. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy wreszcie zacznie polować na Voldemorta, to będzie to prywatna wojna, obejmująca wyłącznie jego i tych, którzy mieli wszelkie prawo nienawidzić Mrocznego Pana, a nie potężna wojna, która rozszarpie na strzępy życia wielu niewinnych ludzi.

– Dziękuję – powiedział zamiast tego, po czym wyszedł. Chciał pożegnać się z kimś jeszcze, ale nigdy nie zmieściłaby się w kuchni.

Karkadann zatrąbiła na jego widok. Stała po przeciwnej stronie Leśnej Twierdzy, co nie miało większego znaczenia. Udała się cwałem w jego kierunku, kopytami jak zwykle podrywając za sobą ziemię i zatrzymała tuż przed nim z ostrym poślizgiem. Harry zadrżał. Przebywanie w pobliżu takiej prędkości, ukropu i potęgi zawsze było onieśmielające. Pochyliła łeb i wydała z siebie niski pisk, gładząc go rogiem po barku.

– No wiem – wyszeptał Harry, głaszcząc ją po grzywie. Miał wrażenie, jakby przeczesywał palcami ciężki piasek. – Wybacz. Też żałuję, że nic innego nam nie pozostało, że nie mogę cię zabrać jakoś ze sobą. Ale nie byłabyś w stanie przeżyć w Zakazanym Lesie. Jego sieci spróbowałyby cię spętać, a inne stworzenia – zjeść.

Karkadann parsknęła, ale to był rozbawiony dźwięk, zamiast nadąsanego, którego Harry się spodziewał. Ocierała o niego niespokojnie róg, po czym wreszcie chuchnęła, zalewając mu twarz smrodem gnijącego mięsa.

Harry zamrugał i zorientował się nagle, że ma wizję w głowie, podobną do tych, które kiedyś otrzymywał od Fawkesa. Karkadann biegła przez wydmy, które przypominały Harry'emu pustynię północnej Afryki. Trąbiła, a sieci skakały na nią i owijały się wokół, podczas gdy stopniowo wychodziły jej na spotkanie inne karkadanny. Ta, która odwiedziła Harry'ego, zaprzestała galopu i zaczęła opowiadać pozostałym o _vatesie._ Wszystkie tupały kopytami w miarę słuchania, po czym jeden z nich uderzył drugiego swoim rogiem i nagle całe zebranie przemieniło się w orgię agresji, która na swój sposób była również tańcem.

Westchnął, kiedy wizja przeminęła, po czym spojrzał surowo na karkadann. Parsknęła na niego, kompletnie nie czując się niczego winna. Przecież i tak jej przed tym nie powstrzyma.

– _Postaraj_ się być grzeczna i przynajmniej nie daj się nikomu zobaczyć, jak będziesz opuszczała Anglię – mruknął Harry, po czym patrzył z sercem w gardle, jak przyklękła przed nim na moment, zamiatając ziemię grzywą i rogiem, po czym poderwała się i ruszyła na wschód w eksplozji czystej potęgi.

– _Czy to znaczy, że wracamy już do domu?_

Harry drgnął. To Argutus, zwinięty w kieszeni jego szaty, zadał to pytanie. Harry uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał węża omenu po łbie, kiedy ten wychylił go z kieszeni. Argutus miał naprawdę niewiele do roboty w czasie rewolty, może poza zwiedzaniem Leśnej Twierdzy, czym już był najwyraźniej znudzony. Z przyjemnością zobaczy znowu Hogwart.

_Cholera, sam chętnie znowu go zobaczę._

– Tak – odpowiedział Harry, po czym obrócił się, żeby znaleźć Snape'a, kojąc po drodze swoje obawy. Choć raz wydawało mu się, że wszystko dobrze się skończy. Karkadann wydostanie się z Anglii i nikt jej nie zauważy, ani nie spróbuje zastrzelić. Ministerstwo dotrzyma swoich obietnic. Wilkołaki, które nie chciały pozostać w Leśnej Twierdzy, znajdą domy i prace. Jego relacje z watahą przeżyją rozłąkę, a osobliwy list Lokiego oznaczał coś innego, niż nadchodzącą kolejną śmierć, którą zdawał się zapowiadać. Jego więzi z Draconem i Snape'em tylko się pogłębią. Joseph zrozumie, że nie muszą rozmawiać absolutnie o wszystkim. A Hogwart okaże się spokojnym miejscem, w którym przyjdzie mu spędzić resztę szóstego roku.

_Chyba wolno mi marzyć, co nie?_


	61. Dodatek: Wykrycie oznacza śmierć

– Severusie.

Snape nie przerwał warzenia, ponieważ wiedział kto to był. Tylko trzech ludzi zwracało się do niego po imieniu. Jednym z nich był Mroczny Pan, którego magię Snape wyczułby z daleka i już dawno temu by klęczał. Drugim był Regulus, którego głos był już dobrze znajomy i zdawał się sięgać do zaniedbywanych, porzuconych krańców duszy Snape'a – nie, żeby im wolno było przetrwać w takim miejscu jak to.

A trzecim był Lucjusz, który zaczął się tak do niego zwracać bez żadnej zachęty. I to właśnie był on, brzmiąc na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy opierał się ramieniem o framugę drzwi, prowadzących do laboratorium Snape'a w domu Riddle'ów.

– Czego sobie życzy nasz Pan, Malfoy? – zapytał wreszcie Snape, kiedy wydawało mu się, że minęło już wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby Lucjusz zaczął się wkurzać, ale nie dość, by okazać brak szacunku. Nie chciał brać udziału w pokręconych gierkach, które ten człowiek prowadził z innymi śmierciożercami, nie teraz kiedy musiał skupić się na swoich trzech najważniejszych zadaniach. Musiał szpiegować dla Dumbledore'a, musiał przekonać Voldemorta, że wciąż jest mu lojalny i musiał zająć się Regulusem, który niemal załamał się po intensywnych torturach, przez jakie przeciągnął go Mroczny Pan za jego reakcję na piętnastominutowe _Crucio_ , które przyszło znieść Snape'owi. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie obchodziła go polityka, jak teraz.

– Czemu musi chodzić o prośbę naszego Pana, Severusie? – Głos Lucjusza był delikatny i płytki i pewnie jeszcze ze dwa lata temu Snape faktycznie uwierzyłby, że skrzywdził mężczyznę. Ale od tamtej pory został śmierciożercą. Przyjazny człowiek, który zachęcił go do przyłączenia się do armii Mrocznego Pana, który nauczył go wyczuwania magii jako bólu, przepadł jak kamień w wodę. – Czemu nie może chodzić o moją?

– Nieczęsto życzysz sobie czegokolwiek, co byłbym skłonny ci dać, Malfoy – powiedział spokojnie Snape, zauważając że eliksir powoli zaczyna wrzeć. Wrzucił do niego ostatnią garść żywokostu i ciecz zasyczała jak Nagini. Kiedy się uspokoiła, po jej powierzchni zaczęły rozchodzić się zmarszczki, rozbiegające się ze środka z nienaturalną prędkością. Snape podniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie stabilizujące na eliksir, po czym kiwnął głową. Dziesięć minut chłodzenia i zabierze ją do Regulusa. Powinna ukoić rozdygotane ruchy jego kończyn, które przypominały niemalże konwulsje.

Cichy krok był całym jego ostrzeżeniem, zanim różdżka Lucjusza została przyciśnięta do nasady jego karku. Snape podniósł wzrok i przeklął się. _Tak_ , w czasie warzenia miał tendencję do wpadania w trans i rozważania wyłącznie znajdującego się przed nim eliksiru, a nie ludzi wokół siebie, ale zwykle zdawał sobie sprawę z tej słabości i jakoś ją równoważył. Tak samo powinien był zrobić teraz. Snape był znacznie bardziej zły na siebie, niż Lucjusza. Lucjusz po prostu był sobą. Już do końca życia będzie miał obsesję na punkcie demonstracji sił i tworzenia precedensów.

– Nie będziesz mnie ignorował, kiedy do ciebie mówię – wyszeptał Lucjusz.

– Nie będę – zgodził się Snape, nie pozwalając, by jego lodowata maska zsunęła się z twarzy czy głosu. Jeśli pozwoli eliksirowi stygnąć dłużej, niż dziesięć minut, to przyjdzie mu go przyrządzić jeszcze raz, a wówczas Regulus będzie cierpiał jeszcze przez wiele godzin – które były tylko minutami dla tych, którzy nie cierpieli równie mocno, co on, ale oznaczały nieskończoność dla tego, kto musiał to przechodzić. Snape zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nawet jeśli zwykle był powalany psychicznymi sztyletami, nie fizycznymi. Czasami wydawało mu się, że gdyby tylko przechylił odpowiednio głowę, poczułby jak ich ostrza wbijają mu się w nasadę głowy. Niektóre wbili w niego James Potter z przyjaciółmi, inne Eileen Prince, parę nawet sam Tobiasz.

Lucjusz jeszcze nigdy się na to nie odważył. Ale będzie miał do tego okazję, jeśli to wszystko zajmie ponad dziesięć minut, a Snape znowu będzie musiał uwarzyć ten eliksir. Dlatego upewni się, że nie spędzą tu zbyt długo na tej rozmowie.

– Czego sobie życzysz, Lucjuszu? – zapytał, upewniając się, że jego głos brzmi odpowiednio pokornie.

Zwykle, ilekroć znajdował się na skraju otrzymania tego, czego chciał, Lucjusz zaczynał okazywać fałszywą skromność. Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie wyczuł, że ta chwila była naprawdę ważna dla Snape'a, przez co wcale mu się nie śpieszyło. Okręcił różdżkę przy nasadzie jego karku. Snape liczył uderzenia serca i przetłumaczył je na minuty. Minęły już trzy.

– Wiem, gdzie się udajesz – odezwał się wreszcie Lucjusz, mruknięciem tak cichym, że pewnie nawet Greyback miałby problemy z usłyszeniem go za drzwiami – ilekroć uciekasz gdzieś sam.

Snape zawsze oddalał się od wszystkich sam, ilekroć musiał zaraportować coś Dumbledore'owi. Nie śmiał użyć do tego sowy, ale też nie uciekał zbyt często. Było to niezbędne, jeśli miał odnieść sukces u boku Mrocznego Pana jako jego warzyciel eliksirów, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy musiał zajmować się też Regulusem. Miał alibi na każdą z tych misji.

Ale jeśli Lucjusz wiedział, co oznaczały...

Ale nie wiedział, Snape był co do tego pewien. Gdyby wiedział, to już dawno temu udałby się z tym do Voldemorta. Lucjusz związał swoje życie z Voldemortem za pomocą tego swojego Mrocznego Znaku na bladym, smukłym przedramieniu. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby jego strona przegrała wojnę.

_Chyba że naprawdę chce ode mnie czegoś więcej, jak po prostu zobaczyć, czy nasz Pan zwycięży ze starym głupcem._

Ale nie, Snape nie mógł myśleć w ten sposób. Uzna w takim razie, że Lucjusz po prostu blefuje. A jeśli naprawdę tak się okaże, to Snape użyje swojej własnej, potężnej broni. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko przyjdzie mu z niej skorzystać, w zaledwie parę miesięcy po stworzeniu, ale skoro była potrzebna, to była potrzebna.

– Nie wiesz, Lucjuszu – powiedział spokojnie.

– A to niby czemu nie? – Głos Lucjusza wezbrał z rozochocenia. Niewątpliwie miał nadzieję, że Snape przez zwykłą nieuwagę wygada się, gdzie nie zdołałby go znaleźć.

_Chyba że już wie._

Snape powiedział sobie stanowczo, że Lucjusz nie miał _pojęcia_ i w tej chwili ma przestać myśleć inaczej. Zatopił emocje i te myśli pod powierzchnią basenów oklumencyjnych, dzięki czemu mógł łatwiej oddychać. Nawet zdołał się uśmiechnąć, nawet lekko zaśmiać, na tyle cicho, żeby jeszcze nie sprowokować Lucjusza do przeklęcia go.

– Powiedz mi. – Różdżka wbiła mu się w kark tak mocno, że odchyliła mu głowę do tyłu.

_Siedem minut._ Zostały mu trzy. I doprawdy, Snape nie znosił, kiedy tak go naciskano, w dodatku niechętnie podchodził do wyjawiania swojej najpotężniejszej broni, no i tylko potwierdzi w ten sposób Lucjuszowi, że faktycznie robił coś ważnego, ilekroć wymykał się sam, a naprawdę tego nie chciał. Ale czasami trzeba poświęcić coś w zamian za możliwość brania udziału w dalszej grze.

Pomyślał o niewerbalnym zaklęciu i użył bezróżdżkowej magii; był na to wystarczająco zły. Maleńka fiolka wysunęła mu się z kieszeni szaty. Lucjusz przechylił głowę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć.

Trzeba było mu przyznać, momentalnie rozpoznał zawartą w niej ciecz. I czemu by nie miał? Voldemort kazał mu stworzyć ten eliksir, po czym użyć go na więźniu, a następnie rozkazał Lucjuszowi warzyć go raz za razem, póki go wreszcie nie opanował.

Przez dłuższą chwilę za Snape'em nie było niczego, nawet oddechu. Wreszcie Lucjusz odsunął różdżkę od jego karku. Kiedy Snape obrócił się, zobaczył jak Lucjusz kłania się przed nim. Jego mina była pełna nienawiści, ale wymieszany z nią był szacunek, jak i chłodna kalkulacja, którą Snape rozpoznawał i był nawet w stanie mu zaufać. Lucjusz nie przestanie na niego polować, spróbuje jakoś odegrać się za to upokorzenie, ale teraz już rozumiał, jak daleko Snape był gotów się posunąć we własnej obronie, przez co nigdy więcej nie spróbuje czegoś równie głupiego.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, Severusie – powiedział. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś taki zajęty. – Kiwnął lekko głową, po czym obrócił się i wyszedł.

Snape schował zaczarowaną fiolkę z powrotem do kieszeni szaty, po czym sięgnął po kubek i zanurzył go w chodnej cieczy dokładnie w dziesięć minut po wygaszeniu ognia, po czym zabrał go do Regulusa.

* * *

Regulus był pół–przytomny z bólu, nawet kiedy Snape napoił go już swoim eliksirem i opuścił go z powrotem na posłanie. Wyłącznie dlatego teraz wygadywał takie niesłychane bzdury, albo tak niesłychanie mocno trzymał go za rękę.

– Jesteś takim dobrym przyjacielem, Severusie – wymamrotał, nie mogąc utrzymać oczu otwartych. Eliksir nie tylko koił ból, ale też działał usypiająco. – Takim dobrym przyjacielem.

– Wcale nie. – Snape siedział nieruchomo z kubkiem w wolnej dłoni, monitorując roztrzepotany puls na szyi Regulusa i w żaden sposób nie próbując odwzajemnić uścisku. Nieczęsto do tego dochodziło, ale czasem wypicie eliksiru wywoływało u pijącego tak ogromne przyśpieszenie tętna, że to mogło się zrobić niebezpieczne. No i co by było, gdyby ktoś tu wszedł i zobaczył, jak trzyma Regulusa za rękę? Co, gdyby uznał to za słabość? Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz kiedy był szpiegiem. Dowolne odsłonięcie się mogło oznaczać śmierć. – Twój brat upewnił się, że nigdy nie zaprzyjaźnię się z kimś o nazwisku Black.

Regulus zaśmiał się i zmusił do otwarcia oczu. Snape spojrzał na niego chłodno.

– Co ja ci mówiłem o zwalczaniu efektów eliksiru? – zapytał z irytacją.

– Jesteś... znacznie lepszy, niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci – wymamrotał Regulus, patrząc na niego ciepło. – A czasami zachowujesz się, jakby wydawało ci się, że jesteś dokładnie taki sam. Ty chyba tego nie zauważasz, co, Severusie? Wydawało mi się, że zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę i kryłeś w sobie ten skarb, żeby przypadkiem nie skaził się całą tą ciemnością. Ale właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że w ogóle tego nie dostrzegasz. _Naprawdę_ wydaje ci się, że jesteś jak cała reszta.

– Bredzisz – poinformował go obojętnie Snape.

– Nie, po prostu mówię prawdę, na co zwykle mi nie wolno – powiedział Regulus, którego uśmiech zrobił się lekko szalony. – Masz w sobie siłę do przetrwania, której nie ma tu nikt poza tobą. Masz w sobie odwagę, która cię stąd wyniesie. Wszyscy tu zginiemy, ale nie ty, ty wylecisz stąd, jak... jakaś ćma. Albo nie, lepiej, _feniks._

– Teraz to już ci odbiło – powiedział Snape, marszcząc brwi. Eliksir potrafił czasem poluźnić bariery umysłowe, ale zwykle nie do tego stopnia. Ponownie spojrzał na puls Regulusa.

– Wcale nie – powiedział z uporem Regulus. – Jesteś kimś więcej, jak po prostu śmierciożercą, kimś więcej jak po prostu służącym Voldemorta.

Snape nie spojrzał na niego z obawą, ponieważ ktoś ich obserwował. Ktoś _zawsze_ obserwował. Mroczny Pan polegał na tym, że śmierciożercy obserwowali się nawzajem.

– Oczywiście że tak – mruknął. – Jestem jego najbardziej zaufanym służącym. – Położył słabnącą dłoń Regulusa z powrotem na posłaniu.

– Feniksem – wymamrotał Regulus wreszcie zamykając oczy. – Na tyle silny, żeby nie tylko przeżyć, ale i żyć.

Snape pokręcił głową i patrzył, jak jego niespokojne drgnięcia wreszcie zaznają ukojenia we śnie. W międzyczasie myślał o trzymanej w kieszeni szaty fiolce, migoczącej, przezroczystej, zielonej cieczy z unoszącym się w niej, bardzo delikatnym blond włosem.

Jakiś czas temu Lucjusz przybył i z radością poinformował wszystkich o narodzinach swojego syna. Snape miał wrażenie, że pierwszy raz w życiu widzi na jego twarzy szczere emocje. Kiedy świętował pośpiesznie stworzonym winem ze śmierciożercami, którzy akurat przebywali w domu Riddle'ów, Snape zauważył zagubiony włos, uczepiony jego szaty, więc uwolnił go prostym ruchem dłoni.

Ten eliksir, obdarzony włosem ofiary, był w stanie utopić ją we własnej krwi. Pracowała na wszelką odległość, a im młodsza była ofiara, tym lepiej.

Snape nie sądził, żeby Lucjusz był skłonny zrobić teraz cokolwiek, kiedy Snape tak na dobrą sprawę przyłożył ostrze miecza przy gardle bezbronnego Dracona, śpiącego u piersi Narcyzy. Miło by było trzymać tę broń w ukryciu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Było jednak jak było i Snape wiedział, że teraz będzie musiał na siebie uważać. Lucjusz zabije go przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.

_Być może najlepiej byłoby,_ pomyślał Snape, przyglądając się śpiącej twarzy Regulusa, _jeśli powiem mu o drugim włosie, którego nie noszę przy sobie przy każdej okazji._

_Mylisz się, Regulusie. Żaden ze mnie feniks. A nawet gdyby tak było, płonąłbym na czarno._


	62. Interludium: Szósty list Wyzwolicielki

_3 listopada 1996_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Przepraszam, że nie jestem w stanie częściej się z panem kontaktować. Doszło do najgorszego. Jak tylko wysłałam mój poprzedni list, ojciec zorientował się, że pozostawałam w kontakcie z kimś bez jego zgody. Nie udało mu się wyciągnąć ze mnie pańskiego imienia.

Ucierpiałam. Ale tylko na sposoby, do jakich już jestem przyzwyczajona i które umiem znosić, wbijając wzrok w dni, kiedy wreszcie będę wolna.

Ojciec uwolnił mnie z wybranej przez siebie trumny, kiedy uznał, że wszystko zmieniło się dostatecznie na korzyść Światła. Pierwsze, co zrobił jak tylko doszłam do siebie, to opowiedział mi o układzie, jaki świetliste czystokrwiste rodziny zawarły z Harrym vatesem. Zadałam tak wiele pytań o ten układ, jak tylko śmiałam i wydawał mi się szczery. Przynajmniej ze strony Harry'ego.

Świetliści czarodzieje, tacy jak moi rodzice, którzy nie byli w stanie odżałować upadku i straty Albusa Dumbledore'a, spróbują zabezpieczyć sobie więcej, niż im się prawnie należy. Mówię to panu jako przyjaciółka, ministrze. Ojciec nie ma jeszcze solidnych planów jako takich, ale na przestrzeni ostatnich paru miesięcy nie udało mu się też zdobyć tak wiele, jak mu się wydawało, że powinien był, a to zawsze go irytuje. Knuje równie często, co taki Lucjusz Malfoy... choć on, oczywiście, mówi sobie, że to zupełnie co innego, bo jest innej deklaracji. Żałuję, że nie mamy pod ręką Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp, czy innego legendarnego szkła, w którym mógłby zobaczyć swoje własne ambicje wypisane tam w łatwo rozpoznawalnej prozie. Być może wówczas dotarłoby do niego, że Mrok i Światło nie różnią się tak bardzo, jak mu się wydaje, zwłaszcza ilekroć uważa się za najlepszego przedstawiciela Światła pod słońcem.

Szklanica, z której korzystali moi rodzice do kontaktowania się, czy też szpiegowania Falco Parkinsona, zniknęła. Tak strasznie mi przykro, ministrze. Pozostaje mi się tylko domyślać, że robili się coraz bardziej nerwowi, mając ją w posiadaniu, więc przekazali ją kolejnemu członkowi Zakonu Feniksa.

Im bardziej się rozglądam i nasłuchuję, tym większego nabieram przekonania, że Falco Parkinson nigdy tak naprawdę nie skontaktował się ani z moimi rodzicami, ani z kimkolwiek z Zakonu Feniksa. Inaczej nie porzuciliby go tak szybko na rzecz układu z Harrym vatesem. To nie oznacza, że stał się dzięki temu jakkolwiek mniej niebezpieczny, ale przynajmniej nie musi pan się przejmować potencjalnymi atakami ze strony jego fanatycznych wielbicieli.

Proszę mieć na oku Harry'ego i tę jego komisję nadzorczą, ministrze. I proszę przyjrzeć się bliżej własnym sojusznikom. Jeden z nich nosi przy piersi żmiję i nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

Niech cienie pana chronią.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Wyzwolicielka_


	63. Rozdział czterdziesty szósty: Nie jestem Lordem

Kilka dni później Connor przytulił go, kiedy zobaczyli się w drodze na śniadanie i Harry obejrzał się na niego z zaskoczeniem. Connor przez chwilę mrugał na niego w odpowiedzi, po czym zaśmiał się i ponownie go przytulił.

– Co, już nie mogę się cieszyć, że mój brat wrócił cały i zdrowy? – mruknął Harry'emu w kark.

– Nie no... oczywiście że możesz – powiedział Harry, obejmując go jedną ręką. W dłoni trzymał kurczowo swoją odpowiedź do Lokiego, którą miał zamiar wysłać z sowiarni zaraz po posiłku. – Ale jak do tej pory przytulałeś mnie już codziennie.

– Stęskniłem się – powiedział po prostu Connor, wzruszając ramionami, po czym znowu go ścisnął. Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie Dracona, wbijające mu się w kark. Zignorował je. Kiedy Draco nie lubi Connora za to, co działo się między nimi w przeszłości, to jedno, ale zazdrość o dotykanie Harry'ego to zupełnie co innego.

– Gdzie Parvati? – zapytał wreszcie Harry, kiedy Connor odsunął się od niego. Odciągał to pytanie tak długo jak mógł, ale zastanawiał się, czy spędzany ostatnio czas z Connorem nie zaczynał doprowadzać jego dziewczyny do szału.

Connor zerknął na podłogę.

Harry wydał z siebie zaniepokojony dźwięk, zawiesił list w powietrzu obok i złapał Connora za podbródek, żeby podnieść mu twarz.

– No więc? – zapytał, kiedy już patrzyli sobie w oczy i nie sądził, żeby Connor był w stanie ukryć przed nim cokolwiek istotnego.

– Powiedziała... powiedziała, że musi sobie to wszystko przemyśleć i że ja też powinienem – powiedział Connor, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – No i nie wiem, lubię ją, ale za często się kłócimy. Bała się, że wrócisz do szkoły cały napuszony po tym, co udało ci się osiągnąć i że już teraz nie będziesz się wahał przed używaniem magii na innych ludziach. – Wyjrzał na Harry'ego zza swojej grzywki. – Mówiłem jej, że tak nie będzie i kiedy zobaczyła to na własne oczy, odwróciła się ode mnie. Chyba nie lubi, kiedy się jej udowadnia, że się pomyliła.

– Dopiero teraz to do ciebie dotarło? – prychnął Draco zza Harry'ego.

Harry obejrzał się na niego karcąco, po czym wrócił do swojego brata.

– Naprawdę mi przykro, Connor. Mogę z nią porozmawiać i wyjaśnić, że nie mam zamiaru używać mojej magii na innych, jeśli tylko uznasz, że to by mogło pomóc?

Connor pokręcił głową.

– Już wystarczy, że źle przyjęła to ode mnie, Harry. Wydrze się na ciebie, po czym będzie jej wstyd, że narobiła afery.

– Niech będzie. – Tym razem to Harry przytulił Connora, po czym odprowadzał go współczującym wzrokiem do stołu Gryffindora. Następnie złapał ponownie za list do Lokiego i ruszył z Draconem do stołu Slytherinu.

Głowy obracały się za nimi, kiedy przemierzali Wielką Salę. Harry nie uważał tego za nic dziwnego i ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować spokój. Przebywali w Hogwarcie dopiero od trzech dni. To nie było dość czasu na to, żeby reszta uczniów zaczęła znowu myśleć o nich jak o domownikach, a nie buntownikach. No i czy Harry mógł ich winić, jeśli część z nich czytała uważnie artykuły w „Proroku Codziennym”, które deklarowały, że Harry przysłużył się światu czarodziejów, kończąc swoją rewoltę, podczas gdy inni czytali artykuły z „ _Vox Populi”_ , które twierdziły, że Harry dobił cynicznego politycznego targu ze świetlistymi czarodziejami w zamian za większe uznanie wobec jego ulubionych magicznych stworzeń? Przecież pod pewnymi względami obie gazety miały rację.

– Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wreszcie przestali się tak gapić – powiedział zjadliwie Draco, kiedy usiedli i przyjęli płatki kukurydziane i sok dyniowy od Millicenty.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby Draco kiedykolwiek narzekał na uwagę, bez względu na to, czy byłaby pozytywna, czy negatywna.

– Czemu? Nie lubisz, jak się na ciebie patrzy? – Dodał do swojego tonu nieco droczenia i był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy Draco pokręcił głową.

– Co jeszcze masz _zrobić_ , żeby wreszcie uwierzyli, że nie zaczniesz ich przeklinać na prawo i lewo? – burknął Draco, przygarbiając się w ponurym namyśle.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Niektórzy nie uwierzą w to bez względu na to, czego bym nie zrobił, czy powiedział – powiedział, nalewając sobie mleka do płatków. – Staram się nie dopuścić do tego, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, Draco. Przynajmniej tym razem moja przeszłość nie pojawia się na pierwszych stronach gazet, jak to było w zeszłym roku, a ludzie nie atakują mnie klątwami zza węgła. No i teraz mam jeszcze ciebie i to znacznie mocniej, niż w zeszłym roku. – Ścisnął pocieszająco nadgarstek Dracona.

Pochmurna mina nie zniknęła. Harry jadł, od czasu do czasu zerkając na swojego chłopaka.

_Nie pojmuję, czemu mu to tak przeszkadza. Przecież jeśli coś, to nasze role powinny być teraz odwrócone. To on rozumie, jak działa polityka i to znacznie lepiej ode mnie, w dodatku zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie nie zawsze będą podchodzili do wszystkiego rozsądnie, zwłaszcza kiedy ich opinia opiera się na pozostaniu w kłamstwie._

* * *

Draco _faktycznie_ lepiej rozumiał, jak działa świat polityki i przyglądał się uważnie artykułom „ _Vox Populi”_ , tak jak Harry go o to prosił. I wydawało mu się, że wiele z nich zostało napisanych w tym samym stylu, choć oczywiście, typowo dla tej gazety, żadne nie zostało podpisane.

Ta autorka – z jakiegoś powodu Draco myślał o niej jak o kobiecie – była jednak spośród nich wszystkich najbardziej ostrożna i przebiegła. Zamiast stwierdzać wprost, że Harry brał udział w jakiejś rozległej konspiracji, by odebrać świat czarodziejów ich prawowitym właścicielom i przekazać go we władanie magicznym stworzeniem, jak to miały w zwyczaju co bardziej zuchwałe głosy, ta tutaj sugerowała, że _chyba, być może, ewentualnie_ może dojść do czegoś takiego, jeśli odpowiedni przedstawiciele opinii publicznej nie zaczną uważnie wypatrywać odpowiednich znaków. Aprobowała komisję nadzorczą i od czasu do czasu wskazywała na to, że zwiększenie jej mocy tylko wyjdzie wszystkim na zdrowie. Czasem sugerowała też, że Harry zdobył wszystko co chciał, włącznie z zagonieniem świetlistych czarodziejów do swojego przymierza, za naprawdę niewielką cenę. Co jeszcze mógłby osiągnąć ktoś z takim darem przekonywania ministerstwa do siebie? Jak wiele mógłby zmienić w politycznej sytuacji Brytanii na szerokim świecie? Przecież istniały dowody na to, że miał już kontakty w innych krajach, włącznie z ich ministerstwami magii.

Draco wreszcie znalazł sobie przeciwniczkę, którą był w stanie szanować, ale nie znaczyło to, że go przy okazji koszmarnie nie frustrowała.

Irytacja nabrała tylko na sile, kiedy zobaczył jak ta zdzira Patil, wraz z wieloma innymi uczniami, którzy już naprawdę powinni dawno temu nauczyć się wyciągania własnych wniosków, unikali Harry'ego. Przecież nie zmiażdżył ministerstwa swoją magią, ani nie wrócił do szkoły, żądając ustępstw od dyrektorki. Draco uważał, że pewnie wtedy, jak na ironię, łatwiej by im przyszło pogodzić się z sytuacją. Lordowie mieli już długą historię zachowywania się w ten sposób, bez względu na swoją deklarację. Jedyne, co się w sumie między nimi różniło, to _czego_ żądali.

Ale Harry o nic nawet nie prosił, dlatego teraz wszyscy zdawali się być przekonani, że pogrywa sobie w coś znacznie rozleglejszego, a wilkołaki były zaledwie pierwszym z magicznych gatunków, które zyskały sobie równe prawa. Draco słyszał jak ludzie mamroczą między sobą, że pewnie skrzaty domowe mają być następne.

Zerknął na Harry'ego, jedzącego swoje płatki z obojętną miną, równie obojętnie przekonanego, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Draco pokręcił głową. To nie znaczy, że Harry nie przejmował się wszystkim, co działo się wokół niego, albo nie reagował na potencjalne zagrożenia. Ale zwykle nie reagował na nie aż do chwili, w której _stawały się_ zagrożeniami. Zbyt często leczył choroby, zamiast im zapobiegać.

Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby wykorzystać oddanie, jakie sobie zebrał pośród bardziej _poczytalnej_ części Brytanii i poprosić o cokolwiek. Mógłby chociażby poprosić o pomniejsze przysługi swoich domowników, na przykład ponowne przyjęcie do drużyny quidditcha na stanowisko szukającego. Zamiast tego powiedział Draconowi, że wybrany przez nich szukający, uczeń z czwartego roku o imieniu Sam, latał teraz znacznie lepiej od niego, bo na przestrzeni paru ostatnich miesięcy Harry nie miał nawet czasu, ani okazji poćwiczyć jak należy.

Akceptował praktycznie wszystko, co mu się przytrafiało.

Doprowadzało to Dracona do _szału._

Jego uwagę odwrócił potężny ptak, który wleciał przez okno Wielkiej Sali i skierował się wprost na niego. Wyróżniał się nawet spośród wszystkich sów, dostarczających „Proroka Codziennego”, „ _Vox Populi”_ i listy do poszczególnych domów; to był ogromny puchacz wirginijski, których zwykle nie używa się do zwykłych przesyłek. Serce zabiło mocniej Draconowi, kiedy rozpoznał w nim Juliusza, którym Lucjusz Malfoy wysyłał wyłącznie swoją formalną pocztę.

Juliusz wylądował przed nim, rozrzucając na boki talerz i miskę Dracona, jakby nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia, po czym spojrzał na niego potępiająco swoimi żółtymi ślepiami, przez co Draco stracił większość nadziei na to, co przeczyta w liście. Ostrożnie wziął od niego kopertę, ale i tak nie udało mu się do końca uniknąć ataku potężnego dzioba, który go skubnął, rozcinając mu palec aż do kości. W tym momencie był naprawdę wdzięczny swojemu ojcu za trening nie okazywania emocji w miejscu publicznym; jego twarz pozostała chłodna i obojętna nawet, kiedy krew zaczęła się lać na obrus, a Harry krzyknął i rzucił na niego zaklęcie lecznicze.

– Czego on _znowu_ chce? – zapytał Harry, rzucając Juliuszowi wrogie spojrzenie. Draco przypomniał sobie, że ta sowa kiedyś rozcięła Harry'emu nadgarstek i przedramię, ale wówczas po prostu zaakceptował ten ból. Wyglądało na to, że kompletnie inaczej do tego podchodził, kiedy to Draconowi przyszło ucierpieć, przez co Draco poczuł niedorzeczne ilości ciepła w sercu, mimo że akurat usiłował otworzyć list bez zalewania go krwią.

– Podejrzewam, że czeka aż to przeczytam i odpiszę – mruknął Draco.

List był prosty i napisany złotym atramentem. Draco przez chwilę przeszukiwał swoją pamięć, starając się ustalić, co to może znaczyć. Malfoyowie pisali złotym atramentem do zdradzieckich narzeczonych i zbuntowanych dzieci.

_4 listopada 1996_

_Drogi Draconie Blacku,_

_Nie ma mowy, żebym zaakceptował proponowany przez Ciebie „kompromis”. Dotrzymuję danych obietnic._

_Nie dojdzie do żadnych publicznych przeprosin, chyba że z Twojej strony. Spotkamy się prywatnie i wyjaśnię Ci, jak wygląda sprawa między nami. To, co zaszło między mną, a Twoją matką, to nasza własna sprawa i zapewniam, że zorganizuję z nią odrębne spotkanie. Ale póki co zapraszam, żebyś przybył w sobotę do rezydencji i wyjaśnił mi swój punkt widzenia. Wysłucham Cię bez przerywania, po czym wyjaśnię Ci_ _ swój _ _. Jestem przekonany, że wówczas przejrzysz na oczy._

_Nie porzuciłbyś wszystkiego, czym się stałeś, na co Cię wytrenowałem, po prostu przez wzgląd na chęć dzielenia łóżka z półkrwistym._

_Lucjusz Malfoy_

– Do mnie też coś przyszło – powiedział Harry.

Draco poderwał wzrok. Harry trzymał w dłoni pergamin, jakby nie chciał dotknąć samych liter i posłał Draconowi hardy, niewielki uśmiech.

– To jego formalna rezygnacja z członkostwa w Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia – powiedział Harry.

_Mój ojciec oszalał._

Draco nie sądził, żeby tak było naprawdę, ale _nabrał_ przekonania, że upór i duma Lucjusza przeszkadzały mu w wykonaniu nawet najprostszych gestów pojednania. Ale i tak chciał tego, co zawsze miał, włącznie z dobrą opinią Harry'ego i podziwem w oczach swojego syna. I nie chciał nawet zgiąć w tym celu swojego sztywnego karku.

– Jak daleko może się od ciebie odsunąć? – zapytał Harry'ego. – Przecież nawiązał z tobą sojusz, dzięki czemu byłeś w stanie przekazać mu dar wężomowy, a on w zamian podczepił cię pod osłony Malfoyów.

– Tak daleko, jak tylko chce – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem – tak długo, jak nie skrzywdzi tym mnie, czy któregoś z moich sojuszników, czy coś w tym stylu. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku trzymanego przez Dracona listu. – Gdyby zagroził ci jakoś fizycznie, to mógłbym oskarżyć go o pogwałcenie tańca sojuszu. Ale podszedł do ciebie w kontekście wydziedziczonego członka rodziny, a nie mogę się wtrącać w sprawy czystokrwistych, o ile sami mnie o to nie poprosicie. – Skrzywił usta. – Ciekawe, czy to nie właśnie dlatego tańczył wyłącznie ze mną, jako indywidualnym członkiem rodziny i nie zrobił żadnych innych ustępstw, poza podpięciem mnie do rezydencji. Chciał się upewnić, że nie byłbym w stanie zająć stanowiska równego jego własnej rodzinie, przez co teraz nie mam autorytetu, żeby zapytać go, co on sobie _kurwa_ wyobraża, tak wydziedziczając swojego jedynego syna i magicznego dziedzica.

– Tak właściwie to nie jestem jego magicznym dziedzicem – mruknął Draco, zastanawiając się szybko nad tym wszystkim. – Jestem magicznym dziedzicem Malfoyów. Tego nie może mi odebrać. Ale tylko konkretne dziedzictwa należą się magicznym dziedzicom, spokrewnionym z daną rodziną. Dziedzice krwi i legalni otrzymują co innego, a może sobie wybrać kogoś na swojego legalnego dziedzica po prostu po to, żeby mnie wkurzyć.

– Draco.

Miał dość doświadczenia, by teraz rozpoznać ton w głosie Harry'ego, więc pośpiesznie pokręcił głową, nawet się na niego nie oglądając.

– To niczego nie zmieni w naszym rytuale zaręczynowym, Harry, ani w czymkolwiek co już mamy między sobą – powiedział, obracając dłoń, żeby złapać Harry'ego za nadgarstek. – Podjąłem decyzję, udając się do ciebie. Nie jest w stanie tego zniszczyć. Pozostaje mu tylko ustąpienie przed tym, czego chcemy od niego z matką, albo spędzenie reszty życia w samotności i izolacji.

_I pewnie nawet by to wolał._ Draco pamiętał, że jak miał pięć lat, jego rodzice pokłócili się o coś i nie byli w stanie pogodzić przez dziewięć miesięcy. Wszystko skończyło się wyłącznie dlatego, że Narcyza ustąpiła, ponieważ nie zależało jej równie mocno na tym, o co się w ogóle pokłócili. Draco miał wrażenie, że jedynymi sprawami, pod względem których nigdy nie ustępowała, były związane z nim.

No cóż, w końcu to jego matka. Ale tym razem nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Czas najwyższy, żeby do Lucjusza dotarło, że jego syn nie był Narcyzą, czy jakimś bezmyślnym pionkiem i naprawdę bardzo zależało mu na tej kłótni.

– Bez odpowiedzi – powiedział Juliuszowi.

Sowa zamachała na niego skrzydłami i zasyczała z irytacją. Z tak bliska Draco widział wyraźnie lśniące zagięcie jego ostrego dzioba i bez problemu był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak skończyłaby jego twarz, gdyby Juliusz potraktowałby ją tak samo, jak wcześniej palec. Miał to gdzieś. Zmusił się do patrzenia wprost w te niemrugające, żółte oczy i w końcu puchacz wirginijski odwrócił się i wzbił w powietrze, zataczając krąg wokół Wielkiej Sali, nim wreszcie wyleciał przez okno.

Draco siedział w bezruchu, oddychając ostrożnie jeszcze przez kilka chwil i czerpiąc pocieszenie z solidnego uścisku dłoni Harry'ego wokół własnej. Następnie potrząsnął głową, pozbierał porozrzucane naczynia i wrócił do jedzenia.

Postanowił chwilowo wyrzucić z głowy Lucjusza Malfoya i wszystko, co było z nim związane. Jego odmowa i żądania były wyjątkowo proste. Polityczne problemy Harry'ego były znacznie bardziej skomplikowane i wymagały jego uwagi.

* * *

Lucjusz wstał, kiedy zauważył Juliusza krążącego nad rezydencją; osłony podpięte pod sowę informowały właściciela, kiedy znajdowała się w pobliżu. Ale Juliusz udał się do swojej sowiarni, nawet nie oglądając się na okno, przez co Lucjusz zamarł w miejscu przez jedną, druzgocącą, przepełnioną ciszą chwilę.

Wreszcie dotarło do niego, do czego _musiało_ dojść, ale i tak nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

Jego własny syn zdradził go dla kochanka półkrwi, nazwiska splugawionego szaleństwem i żony, która również odmówiła powrotu, choć Narcyza przynajmniej okazała mu dość szacunku, by przysłać o tym notatkę. Draco nie byłby bardziej bezczelny nawet, gdyby jednak pojawił się na spotkaniu, zaoferował Lucjuszowi wyłącznie „Pierdol się”, po czym wyszedł.

Lucjusza kusiło, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę, żeby usiąść i ukryć twarz w dłoniach, albo poddać się dziecinnemu impulsowi ciśnięcia o ścianę jednym z kruchych i bezcennych skarbów, stojących na półkach jego gabinetu. Momentalnie jednak stłamsił te pragnienia. Ojciec wyjawił mu prawdę, że jeśli nie opanuje do perfekcji zachowania na osobności, to prędzej czy później to wyjdzie w miejscu publicznym.

Dlatego zamiast tego Lucjusz wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, wiedział że znowu są klarowne i spokojne, niczym jezioro zimą. Co więcej, jego umysł zdystansował się i unosił swobodnie, dzięki czemu był w stanie uważnie i klinicznie przyjrzeć się najbardziej bolesnym sprawom, zamiast podchodzić do nich jak do problemów, które pożarłyby go żywcem, gdyby tylko im na to pozwolił.

Ostatnio przyszło mu się zmierzyć z kilkoma komplikacjami. Dość szybko zorientował się, że niewymowni go zdradzili, kiedy wykonał swoje comiesięczne sprawdzanie umysłu i odkrył _zobliviatowaną_ sekcję, przez którą nie był w stanie się przebić. W dodatku nie otrzymał obiecanej mu nagrody w zamian za zaoferowaną im dywersję – wilkołaczyca podana na srebrnej tacy i mimo to nie dali rady odciągnąć uwagi Harry'ego od polityki? – przez co jego zaufanie wobec nich spadło do minimum. Dlatego przyłączył się do rytuału Cincinnatusa, z którego wciąż spodziewał się pozbierać zdobycze.

A potem wydziedziczył Dracona, żeby dać mu nauczkę, a chłopak podszedł do tego tak dziecinnie, że teraz nie był w stanie ukorzyć się i przeprosić jak mężczyzna. Lucjusz zorganizowałby wszystko ostrożnie w prywatnym spotkaniu, gdyby tylko Draco zgodził się na nim pojawić, dzięki czemu cała sprawa dobiegłaby końca i wreszcie zdołaliby naprawić pęknięcie w fasadzie rodziny Malfoyów, która obecnie ziała na oczach wszystkich.

Ale był w stanie podjąć się jeszcze innej ścieżki. Lucjusz skrzywił się. Nie _podobał_ mu się ten plan i to nie tylko dlatego, że po wszystkim będzie miał niesmak w ustach.

To był jednak jedyny sposób, dzięki któremu zbliży się do Dracona i Harry'ego na tyle, żeby ponownie mogli mu zaufać, przez co zdoła potem poukładać sobie wszystko satysfakcjonująco. Narcyza to co innego. Sam fakt, że mu odpisała oznaczał, że Lucjusz mógł podejść do niej w kompletnie inny sposób.

Ale chłopcy...

Lucjusz pokręcił delikatnie głową, myśląc ze smutkiem o bezczelnej młodości, po czym ruszył, żeby wprowadzić wszystko w ruch.

* * *

– Potter.

Harry szedł dalej przed siebie, wychodząc z obrony przed mroczną magią, mimo że rozlegające się za nim kroki i uparte nawoływanie oznaczały dość wyraźnie, że wołano właśnie jego. Obrócił się na chwilę przed tym, jak opadająca dłoń złapała go za ramię. Uznał, że zobaczenie Krukona, Terry'ego Boota, nie było w tym momencie aż takie zaskakujące.

– To już nie jest moje nazwisko – powiedział obojętnie, przez co Terry zalał się rumieńcem. Wziął jednak kilka głębokich oddechów i zdołał się uspokoić. Harry zobaczył zbliżającego się do nich Dracona i praktycznie wyczuwał nadbiegających Syrinx, Owena i Michaela. Najwyraźniej ich blizny w kształcie błyskawicy bolały, ilekroć był wystarczająco zirytowany, przez co Harry pożałował, że w ogóle wyraził zgodę na zaprzysiężenie ich.

– Wiem że nie – powiedział Terry. – Ale nie chciałem zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu, a to drugie brzmi jak tytuł.

Harry spojrzał na niego z nieco większym zainteresowaniem. Przynajmniej okazał się na tyle inteligentny, żeby zorientować się, jak często ludzie korzystali z _vatesa_ jako synonimu „Lorda”. I był też na tyle inteligentny, żeby również tego nienawidzić.

– No dobrze, więc masz uwagę, której tak desperacko potrzebowałeś – powiedział. – Czego chcesz, Boot?

– Wszyscy gadają o tym, co chcesz zrobić z komisją nadzorczą i innymi posunięciami politycznymi – powiedział Terry. Zerknął ponad głową Harry'ego, przez co Harry domyślił się, że przynajmniej jeden z jego zaprzysięgłych kompanów zdążył już się pojawić. – Ale nie zauważyłem, żeby ktokolwiek spróbował zapytać cię o to bezpośrednio. Dlatego ja to robię. Co właściwie _masz_ zamiar z nimi zrobić?

Harry poczuł, jak ostrożny uśmiech ciągnie go za kąciki ust.

– Dokładnie to, co mówiłem – powiedział. – Od czasu do czasu będę spotykał się z komisją nadzorczą. Będę pracował ze świetlistymi czarodziejami, żeby odzyskali wreszcie trochę politycznego gruntu, który stracili po wszystkim, o co został oskarżony Dumbledore. Będę chronił prawa wilkołaków i innych magicznych stworzeń, włącznie z poprowadzeniem przez Zakazany Las członków Komitetu Centaurów. – Skontaktowali się z nim w weekend i praktycznie błagali, żeby Harry pomógł im w znalezieniu centaurów – jak i pewnie upewnieniu się, że rzeczone centaury ich nie zjedzą, nawet jeśli _nie zawarli_ tego w samym liście. – Pytał kolejnych ludzi, czy nie chcą przyłączyć się do mojego przymierza. Skoro już o tym mówimy, chcesz może?

Terry pokręcił głową.

– Przed przyłączeniem się do kogokolwiek, wolałbym go najpierw zrozumieć – powiedział. – A ciebie wciąż nie rozumiem, Pott... Harry. – Skrzywił się, jakby ciężko przychodziło mu wymawianie tego imienia. Harry był prywatnie uradowany. Właśnie tego rodzaju ludzi chciał uspokoić poprzez wyrażenie akceptacji wobec komisji nadzorczej, tych nie w pełni zdecydowanych, którzy teraz będą czuli się na siłach po prostu porozmawiać z nim, zamiast się chować. To, że praktycznie _słyszał_ warkot Dracona, było w tej chwili nieistotne. – Co w tym wszystkim jest _dla ciebie?_

– Prawa dla wilkołaków – powiedział Harry. – Więcej ludzi składających przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Więcej zaufania ze strony świetlistych czarodziejów, którzy najwyraźniej zapomnieli o toczącej się wojnie z Voldemortem i zamiast tego postanowili zacząć walczyć ze mną.

Terry w żaden sposób nie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk imienia Voldemorta, przez co ocena Harry'ego podskoczyła o kilka stopni, zwłaszcza kiedy Krukon po prostu w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się jego twarzy.

– I nie masz zamiaru się zadeklarować? – zapytał powoli po kilku minutach.

Harry zajadle pokręcił głową.

– _Nie._ Nigdy tego nie zrobię. Tak samo jak nie mam zamiaru przyjmować nazwiska tylko po to, żeby ułatwić innym życie – powiedział, a Terry zdawał się uśmiechnąć wbrew własnej woli. – Nie jestem Lordem. Będę powtarzał to tak długo, aż uszy ludziom nie zwiędną i wreszcie wszyscy przyjmą to do wiadomości. Będę pomagał w zamian za zaoferowaną pomoc. Naprawdę chcę zniszczyć Voldemorta. Wydaje mi się, że tylko w ten sposób ocalimy nasz świat przed jego szaleństwem. Ale nie chcę nikim rządzić.

Terry przechylił głowę.

– Hmmm – mruknął. – Cóż. Będę musiał się jeszcze nad tym zastanowić i porozmawiać o tym z innymi ludźmi. Ostatecznie politycy są znani ze swoich kłamstw. Ale jedna z moich ciotek zasiada w komisji nadzorczej. Porozmawiam z nią i zobaczę, co o tobie myśli.

– Która? – zapytał Harry. Nie znał większości świetlistych czarodziejów i czarownic, których przedstawiono mu w komisji nadzorczej. Byli to kandydaci, na których zgodziła się zarówno Gryzelda, jak i Aurora, w dodatku wszyscy złożyli przysięgi, co mu w zupełności wystarczało.

– Elena Gilliam.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że ją kojarzy, była czarownicą półkrwi o włosach w kolorze piasku i aurze pewności siebie.

– Porozmawiaj z nią, Boot – zachęcił go. – Naprawdę chcę, żeby wszyscy mieli dość przestrzeni i czasu, by byli w stanie podejmować własne decyzje.

– Sam fakt, że to robisz, już podnosi cię w moich oczach – powiedział Terry i nawet ukłonił się przed nim płytko przed odwróceniem.

– Jak możesz znosić takie wyzwiska? – zapytał Draco, jak tylko Terry znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu. A może zrobił to nawet _wcześniej._ Harry nie był pewien i w sumie go to nie obchodziło. Był przepełniony światłem słonecznym na myśl, że ludzie o nim _myślą_ , zamiast po prostu wychodzić z własnych założeń w oparciu o to, co zrobił dla wilkołaków, albo o to, co przeczytali w „Proroku”, albo tego co czuli, jak to miało miejsce pod wpływem zaklęcia Dumbledore'a w zeszłym roku. Tak właśnie wyglądała powódź wolnej woli, no i oczywiście że przynajmniej jej część zostanie zwrócona przeciw niemu. Był gotów wysłuchać swoich przeciwników.

Harry zorientował się nawet z lekkim zaskoczeniem, że już nie mógł doczekać się pierwszego spotkania z komisją nadzorczą.

– Jakich wyzwisk? – zapytał Dracona, wciąż odprowadzając wzrokiem Terry'ego. Jak i niektórych ludzi, którzy słuchali ich rozmowy z zamyślonymi wyrazami twarzy, zamiast tępymi, czy pełnymi podziwu. Harry miał ochotę się śmiać, tańczyć i śpiewać. – Przecież był po prostu szczery. To nie znaczy, że starał się mnie obrazić.

– Kwestionował twoje motywy. – Draco praktycznie wibrował obok niego. – Ile razy masz im wszystkim powtarzać, że nie zostaniesz Lordem, nim cię wreszcie nie _zrozumieją?_

– Wolałbym powtórzyć to setki tysięcy razy, niż zastraszyć nawet jedną osobę i zniechęcić ją do zadawania mi pytań – powiedział cicho Harry, przyglądając się Draconowi z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. To prawda, poprosił Dracona o zwrócenie uwagi na polityczne realia wokół niego i Draco zauważał znacznie więcej od niego, ale teraz zachowywał się, jakby... – Draco, czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że _chcę_ , żeby ludzie zwracali na mnie uwagę tak, jak zwracaliby na Lorda i nigdy nie kwestionowali moich decyzji? – zapytał. – Przepraszam, jeśli dałem ci takie wrażenie. Bo to wcale nie jest prawda.

– Wydaje mi się, że masz wszelkie prawo, żeby wreszcie zaczęli wierzyć ci na słowo. – Oczy Dracona były ciemne. – I do nie odpowiadania więcej na tak oczywiste i niegrzeczne pytania.

Harry potrząsnął głową i ruszył w kierunku klasy od transmutacji. Profesor Bulstrode nie miała żadnej litości dla spóźnialskich.

– Oszczędziłoby to mi trochę czasu. Ale chcę, żeby zadawano mi pytania, Draco. Czego nie chcę, to żeby wypierali się rzeczywistości, którą mają tuż przed nosem i nie obchodzi mnie, czy będą przez to moimi przeciwnikami, czy nie.

Draco wziął nosem kilka głębokich oddechów. Harry czuł za sobą swoich zaprzysięgłych kompanów, przyglądających się wszystkiemu intensywnie. Najbardziej uważne było spojrzenie Michaela. Pewnie zastanawia się, czy kłótnia między Draconem i Harrym nie zwiększy czasem jego własnych szans z Draconem. Harry'emu było go żal, ale co więcej, był całą sprawą naprawdę zafascynowany. Skąd, do licha, w Michaelu w ogóle znalazło się przekonanie, że miał u Dracona jakąkolwiek szansę?

– Chyba jednak przyjdzie nam pogodzić się z tym, że się nie zgadzamy pod tym względem, Harry. – Głos Dracona był zrezygnowany. – Zgadzam się z Kamelią. Powinieneś być w stanie mieć wszystko, czego tylko chcesz, czego tylko pragniesz, nawet w Hogwarcie. Uratowałeś nasz świat już parę razy, chyba ci się należy? Jeśli uznasz, że wolisz obywać się bez komisji nadzorczej, albo że chcesz odwiedzić swoją watahę, to kto właściwie ma w tej chwili prawo ci tego odmówić?

– Kiedy ja _chcę_ mieć nad sobą komisję nadzorczą. – Harry obejrzał się na niego w korytarzu. Przyjmie szlaban od Henrietty, albo ochrzan, albo prawdopodobnie mieszankę obydwu. To pomoże mu w zademonstrowaniu, że miał zamiar przestrzegać zasad jak każdy normalny uczeń. – To część kompromisu, owszem, ale również szansa dla ludzi takich jak Terry na podjęcie własnych decyzji. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Draco. Czemu nie jesteś w stanie zaufać mi na słowo, skoro tak strasznie przeszkadzało ci to w Terrym?

Draco pobladł gwałtownie, po czym rzucił osłonę prywatności, która odcięła ich nawet od zaprzysiężonych kompanów. Harry obejrzał się na nich i zobaczył, jak Owen łapie Michaela za ramię i kręci głową, a Syrinx opiera się o ścianę i przygląda im cierpliwie. Nie zaatakuje, póki Harry nie da jej w jakiś sposób znać, że nie życzy sobie tej osłony.

– Znalazłem dekret, który świadczy, że samo istnienie komisji nadzorczej jest nielegalne – powiedział stanowczo Draco, wbijając w niego wzrok. – Czarodzieje o lordowskiej mocy powinni mieć swego rodzaju swobodę w nawiązywaniu stosunków z ministerstwem. Nigdy nie powinno było dojść do takiej sytuacji.

Harry skrzywił się. _No cóż. Podejrzewam, że to nieunikniona konsekwencja, skoro poprosiłem go o uważanie na polityczną stronę moich interesów._

– Nie wtrącaj się, Draco – powiedział. – Proszę cię, żebyś tego nie robił.

– Nie miałem zamiaru, póki nie spróbują w jakiś sposób ograniczyć twojej wolności – powiedział Draco. – Ale ilekroć mówisz, że chcesz kogoś, kto by kwestionował twoje decyzje... Harry, oni wcale tego nie chcą. Nie są wobec ciebie tak szczerzy, jak ci się wydaje. Nie mają zamiaru stworzyć tam miejsca, w którym każdy będzie w stanie korzystać ze swojej wolnej woli. Zamiast tego zaczną się upewniać, że jedyne kompromisy będą padały z twojej strony.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Czy masz jakieś dowody na to, że nie są tak szczerzy, jak ci się wydaje, Draco?

– Jeszcze nie – powiedział Draco. – Poza paroma artykułami w _Populi_ , bo wydaje mi się, że są pisane przez członka komisji.

– Przecież one nigdy nie są podpisane!

– Tym niemniej.

Harry westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy, po czym uznał, że w tym przypadku sprawdzi się wyłącznie absolutna szczerość. Podszedł i złapał Dracona za ramię, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Chcę komisji nadzorczej – powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że jej nie chcesz. Doceniam, że pilnujesz moich interesów pod kątami, z których nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy, Draco. Kocham cię. Nie wiem, czy zdołam wyjaśnić ci samymi słowami, jak bardzo cię kocham, a całowanie w środku korytarza nie jest w tej chwili najlepszym wyjściem.

W tej chwili Draco już się rumienił, ale Harry pokręcił głową, kiedy jego chłopak otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać.

– Ale pod tym względem chcę cię poprosić, żebyś powstrzymał się z działaniem, póki nie będziesz miał jakichś konkretnych dowodów na to, że komisja nadzorcza źle mi życzy – powiedział Harry. – _Nie jestem Lordem_ , Draco. Nigdy nie będę chciał nim być. Nigdy nie zacznę oczekiwać wygórowanych cen od moich politycznych przeciwników, a poproszenie o rozwiązanie komisji nadzorczej, którą _sam_ zaproponowałem byłoby w tej chwili wyjątkowo nierozsądne. A to oznacza, że na nic mi się nie przyda znaleziony przez ciebie wyjątek od reguły. Opiera się na mojej magicznej potędze, czy też raczej na groźbie mojej magicznej potęgi i precedensach, z których inni ludzie o wyjątkowej mocy korzystali, żeby wymknąć się z tarapatów. Nie chcę się wyślizgiwać z tego dzięki jakimś kruczkom.

– Jesteś zbyt gryfoński dla swojego własnego dobra – mruknął Draco, brzmiąc jakby miał gardło pełne pajęczyn. – Zanadto zainteresowany leczeniem problemów, przez co nie skupiasz się na zapobieganiu.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Może i tak. – Ostatecznie i tak pocałował Dracona, szybko i delikatnie w kącik ust, przez co nabrał niefortunnych myśli. Już musiał zbudować sobie kilka barier, żeby powstrzymać się od ciągłego myślenia o seksie; wyglądało na to, że Burzenie Barier roztrzaskało te najpotężniejsze, nałożone przez jego trening, które blokowały hormony. Harry uważał to za wyjątkowo niewygodne. – Ale i tak chcę cię poprosić, żebyś zaczekał. To wszystko. Nie mogę cię do tego zmusić. Ale mogę poprosić.

Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila, kiedy Draco po prostu patrzył na niego bez słowa. Wreszcie kiwnął szybko głową.

– Skoro muszę – powiedział.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, po czym rzucił zaklęcie _Tempus_ i zaklął. – No i _spóźniliśmy się_ na transmutację, Draco.

Rozwiał osłonę prywatności i ruszyli biegiem. W połowie drogi Owen i Michael musieli skręcić na własne zajęcia, bo byli z siódmego roku. Harry był przekonany, że Michael odprowadzał go wzrokiem aż do ostatniej możliwej chwili i że jego spojrzenie było pełne oburzenia.

Pokręcił głową. _Może powinienem z nim w końcu o tym pogadać, choć miałem wrażenie, że Owen już to zrobił._ Zaraz potem Harry'emu przyszło coś lepszego do głowy. _Może po prostu powinienem zaoferować mu wypuszczenie spod zaprzysiężenia. W ten sposób obaj przestaniemy się czuć niekomfortowo._

* * *

Draco postukał palcami o ławkę, momentalnie zwracając na siebie uwagę Henrietty Bulstrode.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedziała. – Może przestanie się pan nudzić, jeśli podejdzie pan pod tablicę i _spróbuje_ pokazać nam, jak najlepiej byłoby odtransmutować pana Pottera z powrotem ze ślimaka?

Draco poczuł, jak twarz zalewa mu się tępą czerwienią, ale i tak wstał. Wyglądało na to, że Bulstrode nie wybaczyła mu jego rozkojarzenia w czasie zajęć na kilka dni przed zniknięciem ze szkoły, kiedy to postanowił przyłączyć się do Harry'ego. To, że podejmował wtedy jedną z najważniejszych decyzji w swoim życiu, najwyraźniej nie było dla niej żadną wymówką.

Kiedy usiłował odwrócić transmutację, którą wykonała na bracie Harry'ego, umysłem wrócił do myśli tak frasujących, że nie miał nawet czasu na docenienie w pełni, że Potter był w tej chwili pozbawionym kręgosłupa stworzeniem, które wszędzie pozostawiało po sobie śluz.

Harry poprosił go o nie wtrącanie się w pracę komisji nadzorczej.

Ale Draco był przekonany, że tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej, bo wtedy zastawi własne pułapki, w które pochwyci wszelkie skierowane w Harry'ego groźby.

Ale stawianie się pragnieniom Harry'ego nie tylko wiązałoby się z kolejnymi kłótniami, ale też odwracaniem uwagi od innych problemów z polityką, czy ich wspólnych wrogów. W dodatku, jeśli faktycznie pomylił się pod tym względem, to Harry prawdopodobnie zignoruje kolejne zagrożenie, które mu potem zidentyfikuje.

_Będę musiał mu po prostu pokazać, czemu najlepiej jest zapobiegać, zamiast leczyć,_ uznał Draco, po raz szósty mając problemy z odpowiednim wymówieniem inkantacji, która przywróci Pottera do odpowiedniej postaci. _Dobrze byłoby zacząć od odkrycia, kto stoi za tymi artykułami w_ Vox Populi _, bo wówczas pokażę mu, że komisji nadzorczej wcale na nim nie zależy._

– Panie Malfoy.

Poderwał wzrok. Spojrzenie Henrietty nie było w żadnym razie mniej przerażające, kiedy pochodziło z jej młodszego przebrania.

– To jest proste zaklęcie, które powinien pan bez problemu wykonać – powiedziała oschle. – Jest wyjątkowo proste dla czarodziejów o pańskiej mocy. Do środy rano napisze mi pan wypracowanie długie na stopę, w którym wyjaśni pan, co robił źle.

Draco zacisnął zęby i pochylił głowę.

– Tak, proszę pani – wymamrotał, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, podczas gdy Henrietta zawołała do siebie Granger. To, że udało jej się odczarować Pottera przy pierwszej próbie, wcale nie pocieszyło Dracona.

Jak tylko usiadł, Harry ścisnął go za nadgarstek, a kiedy Draco zerknął na niego, zobaczył jego przepełniony sympatią uśmiech, ale nie spróbowali się do siebie odezwać. Bulstrode już udowodniła, że jest wyjątkowo irytująco dobra w wyczuwaniu, kiedy ktoś próbuje na jej zajęciach nawiązać rozmowę.

Draco poczuł, kiedy tak przyglądał się uśmiechowi Harry'ego, jak jego postanowienie wykręca się ze szczęk rozdrażnienia i popada w absolutną pewność. Harry mógł sobie wierzyć w co tylko chciał o własnym statusie i problemach. Draco nie będzie się mu otwarcie stawiał i nie spróbuje niczego zrobić za plecami Harry'ego, jak to Lucjusz spróbował zrobić z Narcyzą. Zamiast tego po prostu odkryje prawdę i _pokaże_ ją Harry'emu.

_Przynajmniej w prawdzie możemy być sobie równi. Czy nie o to właśnie walczyliśmy?_

Draco miał w tym momencie najlepsze intencje, ale ta myśl i tak odesłała go do marzeń o _innych_ sprawach, o które osobiście walczył w związku z Harrym, przez co oberwał szlabanem, kiedy profesor Bulstrode kazała mu odpowiedzieć na pytanie i niemal powiedział coś sprośnego. Przynajmniej Harry znowu głaskał mu dłoń, tłumiąc własny śmiech.


	64. Rozdział czterdziesty siódmy: W poszukiwaniu równowagi

– Nie rozumiem, czemu masz się na to zgadzać.

– Bo mnie o to poprosili – powiedział Harry, zerkając na Dracona. – A ja nie mam żadnych powodów, żeby im odmówić. – List leżał między nimi na łóżku. Harry starał się skończyć pracę domową z transmutacji, włącznie z dodatkowymi linijkami, które Henrietta przydzieliła mu za spóźnienie na zajęcia. Draco już od dobrej półgodziny marudził na temat listu. Przynajmniej odpuścił sobie przekonywanie Harry'ego, że komisja nadzorcza to zło wcielone i teraz dla odmiany upierał się, że nie mieli prawa oczekiwać od niego pojawienia się na spotkaniu w najbliższy weekend.

– Przecież Gryffindor gra wtedy ze Slytherinem w quidditcha – spróbował Draco.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– I nie muszę się tam pojawiać, pamiętasz? Jestem pewien, że Sam sobie poradzi.

– Ale on nie... – zaczął Draco, po czym urwał i odwrócił wzrok.

– Czyżbyś chciał powiedzieć, że nie lata równie dobrze co Connor? – Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać bulgoczącego mu w gardle śmiechu. – Czy może dobija cię, że Gryfon okazał się w czymś lepszy od Ślizgona?

– Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie jest równie dobrym szukającym co ty. – Draco łypnął na niego. – Wiesz przecież, że drużyna przyjęłaby cię z powrotem, gdybyś tylko o to poprosił.

– Ale tego nie zrobiłem. – Harry'ego naprawdę zaczynało to już męczyć. Rozumiał, czemu to miało takie znaczenie dla Dracona; już pomijając wszystko inne, było to również dobrą wymówką do nie myślenia o niepoważnym zachowaniu Lucjusza, czy zamartwianiu się o wszystko, co jego ojciec może potencjalnie zrobić, powodowany swoją upartą dumą. Ale Harry nie miał w sobie tego samego rodzaju dumy i zaczynało go już drażnić, ilekroć Draco zaczynał się upierać, że naprawdę powinien. – Sam już lepiej z nimi lata. A ja już odpisałem Madam Whitestag, że pojawię się na spotkaniu w sobotę. To będzie pierwsze pełne zebranie komisji nadzorczej, ponieważ pojawią się też mroczni czarodzieje i czarownice, których nie było ostatnim razem. To ważne.

– Czy powiedziała, że nie mogę się pojawić? – Draco zadarł podbródek do góry.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Zarówno ty, jak i Snape jesteście mile widziani. To chyba pokazuje, że nie ma złych zamiarów? Gdyby chciała mnie osłabić, to w pierwszej kolejności spróbowałaby mnie od was oddzielić.

– Przyczaiła się – powiedział Draco, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Zaatakuje jak tylko jej zaufasz, jak tylko spuścisz ją z oczu, jak tylko poczuje się przy tobie bezpiecznie.

– Jak tylko zaatakuje – powiedział Harry, mając wrażenie, że powinien uchodzić za świętego cierpliwości – to będzie musiała się odsłonić. Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że okaże się subtelniejszą tancerką od twojej matki, Draco? Przecież Narcyza zasiada w komisji. Tak samo jak Hawthorn, Adalrico i Ignifer. Wydaje ci się, że Madam Whitestag byłaby w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, co wszyscy by przeoczyli?

_Chyba o tym zapomniał,_ zorientował się Harry, widząc jak Draconowi rzednie mina. _Tak często tylko on o mnie dba, że zapomina czasem, że nie jest moim jedynym ochroniarzem._

Draco przez chwilę żuł wargę, po czym westchnął.

– Nie – powiedział. – Ale powiedziałem ci już, czemu nie podoba mi się ta cała komisja, Harry. Jest nielegalna i minister rozwiązałby ją, jakbyś go tylko poprosił.

– O nic nie będę go prosić – powiedział Harry, odwracając się do niego plecami, dzięki czemu łatwiej przyjdzie mu się skupić na pracy domowej z transmutacji. – A jeśli ktoś go o to poprosi, to będę wiedział kto.

Odpowiedziała mu nadąsana cisza. Harry skoncentrował się na słowach przed sobą tak agresywnie, że prawie zaczęły mu się rozmywać przed oczami.

_Nie pojmuję, czemu nie jest w stanie po prostu zaakceptować, że to mój wybór. Potrzebuję ograniczeń i kwestionujących mnie ludzi. Komisja nadzorcza może nie okazać się jakoś szczególnie rozsądna w najważniejszych kwestiach, ale dzięki nim rozsądni ludzie wreszcie mają okazję na wzięcie się w garść i zastanowienie nad wszystkim, zanim zaczną reagować._

A Harry był stanowczo przekonany, że do tego właśnie dochodziło. Ostatecznie przyszedł do niego Terry Boot, jak i kilku Puchonów, którzy jeszcze w zeszłym roku mu się stawiali, jak Susan Bones, czy Ernie Macmillan. Odzywali się chłodno, ale uprzejmie, oraz zadawali pytania, włącznie z jednym bardzo dobrym od Susan, na które Harry nie był w stanie jeszcze w pełni odpowiedzieć. I był jej za to naprawdę wdzięczny.

– _Co się stanie, jeśli ktoś poprosi cię o dokonanie poświęcenia dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata i to poświęcenie skrzywdzi niewielką jego część?_ – Jej głos wciąż odbijał mu się echem w głowie, a jej oczy przyglądały mu się uważnie i oskarżycielsko. – _Co by się stało, gdyby przyszło ci wybrać między poświęceniem wilkołaków i wszystkich innych?_

Harry, oczywiście, znał na to odpowiedź. Przede wszystkim wszystko zależało od tego, kim mieli być „wszyscy inni” i co właściwie zagrażało wilkołakom. W następnej kolejności musiałby wziąć pod uwagę swoją przysięgę chronienia praw wilkołaczych, bo jeśli jej nie dotrzyma, to krew zmieni mu się w srebro. Ale nie mógł się wyłącznie tym zasłaniać, to byłoby żałosne z jego strony. Powinien być ponad praktycznymi potrzebami. _Powinien_ być w stanie etycznie wyjaśniać swoje decyzje, przedstawiać argumenty przekonujące nawet tych, którym nie zależy na jego obowiązkach jako _vatesa_ , jak i ludzi nie zainteresowanych hipotetycznymi sytuacjami.

Harry miał tendencję do uważania, że jeśli nie był w stanie nawiązać rozmowy z ludźmi, którzy regularnie czytali „Proroka Codziennego” i „ _Vox Populi”_ , to problem musiał leżeć w nim, nie w nich.

Dlatego to dobrze, że teraz mu się stawiano, zmuszano go uważnego przyglądania się własnym morałom i błędom. Dobrze, że wymagano od niego wzięcia odpowiedzialności. A ponieważ to właśnie Madam Whitestag zajmowała się komisją nadzorczą, mógł mieć pewność, że wszystko zostanie w czasie spotkania szczere i bezpośrednie.

Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedział jeszcze, w jaki sposób przekazać Draconowi to poczucie nadziei i podekscytowania.

* * *

Aurora podniosła brwi, kiedy Harry wszedł do niewielkiego pokoju znajdującego się w Atrium ministerstwa, w którym wcześniej zbudowali fundamenty komisji nadzorczej. W żaden sposób nie spróbowała go zniechęcić do przyprowadzenia ze sobą opiekuna i kochanka, ale nie spodziewała się, że naprawdę to zrobi. Miała nadzieję, że zorientuje się, jak niewielkie szanse są na poprowadzenie szczerej dyskusji w pomieszczeniu, w którym Snape będzie łypał na wszystkich podejrzliwie, a Malfoy uśmiechał się krzywo na każde przejęzyczenie.

_No trudno, w końcu to wciąż dziecko. Możliwe, że nawet nie dali mu pod tym względem wyboru. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie chciałby z nami współpracować, gdyby zaczęli się upierać, że powinien zabrać ich ze sobą, to pewnie nie miałby serca im odmówić._

Dobrze, że miała już plany na tę okoliczność, bo nie wszyscy mroczni sojusznicy Harry'ego byli równie bystrzy i przebiegli, co Narcyza Malfoy. W komisji zasiadało jedenastu świetlistych czarodziejów, Aurora, Madam Marchbanks, północny goblin Helcas, centaur Kość, południowy goblin Griphook i jedenastu mrocznych czarodziejów. Aurora już powiedziała Marvinowi, żeby zajął się Narcyzą Malfoy, podczas gdy pozostali będą musieli ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Hawthorn Parkinson i Adalrico Bulstrode'a. Teraz potrzebowała jeszcze, żeby ktoś rozproszył Snape'a i postawił się Draconowi Malfoyowi.

Przyglądała się Malfoyowi przymrużonymi oczami, kiedy zasiadał po lewej stronie Harry'ego, przez co zauważyła, że zerknął w kierunku Lisy, jak wspomniała przelotnie o „niedoskonałych czystokrwistych” i zaśmiała się głośno. Jego zęby błysnęły w krzywym uśmiechu tylko przez moment, ale to wystarczyło Aurorze.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Snape'a... cóż, był śmierciożercą i fakt, że odpokutował swoje zbrodnie, wcale nie zmienił jego przeszłości. Cień, świetlisty mugolak, który porzucił swoje imię i nazwisko, kiedy śmierciożercy zamordowali mu rodzinę na jego oczach, będzie miał Snape'a na oku.

Kiedy ludzie wciąż zajmowali swoje miejsca i paplali ze sobą o oczekiwaniach wobec ministerstwa i samego Scrimgeoura, Aurora przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju. Lisa pochwyciła wzrokiem jej spojrzenie i przesunęła się z nią do kąta, podnosząc po drodze brwi.

– Draco Malfoy – mruknęła Aurora. – Gardzi każdym, kto nie zachowuje się jak czystokrwisty. Pytaj i nawiązuj do Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii. Nie odzywaj się tak, jak twoje wychowanie czystokrwistej czarownicy ci nakazuje. Powstrzymaj go przed podążaniem za Harrym, kiedy zaproszę go na prywatną rozmowę pod koniec spotkania.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się blado i kiwnęła głową. Aurora wiedziała, że Lisa była dumna ze swojego rodowodu na swój własny sposób, ale śmierć syna potężnie zatrzęsła wszelką wiarą, jaką kiedykolwiek mogła pokładać w Harrym. W dodatku nie znosiła czystokrwistych takich jak Malfoyowie, którym wydawało się, że mogą ustanawiać pewien standard zachowania i udawać, że tylko on ma znaczenie, jakby uprzejmość w jakiś sposób tłumaczyła ich z niemoralnego zachowania.

Zajęła swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. Aurora udała się, żeby usiąść naprzeciw Harry'ego. Po jednej stronie miała Madam Marchbanks, a po drugiej południowego goblina. Zastanawiała się, czy nie usiłowali jej w ten sposób wytrącić z równowagi. Jeśli tak, to na pewno nie uda im się to w ten sposób.

Usiadła i wbiła wzrok w Harry'ego. Jego własne spojrzenie w żaden sposób nie było wyzywające, wręcz pełne nadziei i nawet odprężone.

_Naprawdę chce z nami współpracować. Wszystko powinno się udać, jeśli tylko oddzielimy go od pozostałych._ Aurora miała już przygotowaną przemowę, która mogłaby zadziałać, zwłaszcza że Harry w bardzo wyraźny sposób uważał, że komisja nadzorcza jest naprawdę znakomitym pomysłem.

Nachyliła się, uśmiechnęła do Harry'ego i zaczęła przesłuchanie.

– Opowiedz nam, jak ci minął ostatni tydzień, _vatesie._

* * *

Harry przechylił głowę. _Proste pytania. Z tym sobie poradzę._ Czuł obecność Snape'a za swoim ramieniem, czekającą tylko aż ktoś zrobi coś nie tak, jak i Dracona uśmiechającego się krzywo w kierunku Lisy Addlington, która nie zajęła swojego miejsca w najbardziej zgrabny możliwy sposób. Miał nadzieję, że żaden nie spróbuje się wtrącać w przebieg spotkania. Chciał to zrobić po swojemu, a ich podejrzenia w żaden sposób nikomu nie pomogą.

– Wydaje mi się, że robię dobre postępy w dopasowywaniu się z powrotem do Hogwartu – powiedział Aurorze, która kiwnęła głową. – Uczęszczam na te same zajęcia, w których brałem udział przed rozpoczęciem rewolty. Między innymi owutemowa transmutacja, owutemowa obrona przed mroczną magią i owutemowe eliksiry.

– Mam pytanie – odezwał się nagle czarodziej z drugiego końca stołu. Harry obejrzał się na niego. To był mężczyzna o białych włosach i młodej twarzy. Harry poniekąd kojarzył go jako ich symbolicznego mugolaka, który nazywał siebie Cieniem. – Czy twój udział w owutemowych eliksirach jest w ogóle _sprawiedliwy,_ Harry? Przecież to profesor Snape ich naucza, który nie dość, że faworyzuje Ślizgonów, to jeszcze jest twoim opiekunem. – Jego oczy wyglądały jak płonące dziury, kiedy skupiły się na Snape'ie.

– Wydaje mi się, że byłoby jeszcze mniej sprawiedliwie, gdyby profesor Snape spróbował dawać mi dodatkowe zajęcia – powiedział Harry. – To sugerowałoby specjalne traktowanie i przywileje, na które nie zasługuję.

– Są inni, którzy mogliby cię uczyć eliksirów. – Cień machnął ręką, wyraźnie nie przejmując się jego obawami. – Na przykład taki Horacy Slughorn. Przecież jeszcze niedawno nauczał w Hogwarcie eliksirów?

– Owszem, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, do czego on właściwie zmierza. – Na prośbę dyrektorki przejął też obowiązki głowy domu Slytherina.

– Wydaje mi się, że okazałby się dla ciebie znacznie lepszym nauczycielem. – Teraz już na twarzy Cienia pojawiły się głębokie linie złości. – Przynajmniej wówczas mielibyśmy pewność, że _śmierciożerca_ nie próbuje nauczyć naszego przyszłego _vatesa_ jak zrobić delikatne trucizny i wybuchowe mieszanki.

Harry wyczuwał furię Snape'a jako kosmyki, szarpiące mu lekko skórę.

– Jestem _byłym_ śmierciożercą – powiedział Snape, którego każde słowo brzmiało jak pęknięcie czarnego lodu. – Służyłem jako szpieg Światła i zostałem uniewinniony w czasie swojej rozprawy.

– Właśnie. – Cień nachylił się nad stołem z założonymi rękami. – Dzięki słowu Albusa Dumbledore'a, tego samego człowieka, który dręczył i maltretował dziecko, któremu teraz służysz jako opiekun. Wciąż robisz wszystko jak należy, co? Przekazujesz Harry'ego swojemu kolejnemu panu, przez co nigdy nie zdoła w pełni uciec spod wpływów Dumbledore'a?

– Cień! – odezwała się ostro Aurora. – Nie będę tego tolerować. Profesor Snape mówi prawdę. Został uniewinniony. – Odwróciła się od mugolaka, kręcąc lekko głową, po czym wbiła wzrok w Harry'ego, ignorując ciężki oddech Snape'a. – Tym niemniej udało mu się zadać dobre pytanie, Harry. Czy uważasz, że profesor Snape sprawiedliwie cię traktuje? Czy może jednak czułbyś się lepiej, otrzymując oddzielne zajęcia z eliksirów?

– Mogę tylko powtórzyć to, co powiedziałem już wcześniej, Madam Whitestag. – Harry z trudem powstrzymywał własną furię przed zakradnięciem się do głosu. Cień najwyraźniej nienawidził śmierciożerców. Harry nie mógł podchodzić do tego jak do ataku na Snape'a. Pewnie w ten sam sposób potraktowałby Hawthorn, czy Adalrico. – Wydaje mi się, że oznaczałoby to przywileje, których wolałbym uniknąć. Chcę być tak _normalny,_ jak to tylko możliwe. Chcę, żeby pozostali uczniowie widzieli, że profesorowie traktują mnie dokładnie tak samo jak ich. Otrzymałem w tym tygodniu karę napisania dłuższego wypracowania od profesor Belluspersony, bo spóźniłem się na jej zajęcia z transmutacji. Uczy mnie dokładnie tak, jak chcę być nauczany. Jeśli zaś chodzi o profesora Snape'a... – Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że Snape _nigdy_ nie traktował go niesprawiedliwie w czasie zajęć; robił to wiele razy na początku, kiedy usiłował oddzielić Harry'ego od Connora. – Może i robił tak kiedyś, ale przestał już naprawdę dawno temu.

Aurora westchnęła, wydając z siebie niewielki, delikatny i rozczarowany dźwięk.

– Rozumiem, Harry. Po prostu martwię się, bo często dochodzi do niezręcznych sytuacji, kiedy profesorom przychodzi nauczać własne dzieci. – Może i by to ciągnęła, ale ktoś przerwał jej, uderzając pergaminem o blat. Harry zauważył jej szczerą irytację, kiedy zerknęła wzdłuż stołu. – _Tak_ , panie Gildgrace, co się stało?

– Jeśli wolno – powiedział Marvin, półkrwisty czarodziej, do którego Harry nie pałał szczególną sympatią, ale i tak został poniekąd zmuszony do zaakceptowania w komisji. Aurora zwróciła mu uwagę, całkiem słusznie, że nie mieli zbyt wielu kandydatów mieszanej krwi, w dodatku Marvin upierał się, że wcale nie był uprzedzony wobec goblinów i centaurów, więc Harry nie miał żadnych oczywistych powodów do nie ufania mu. – Sprawdziłem, jak wielu mrocznych czarodziejów zaprzysięgło się Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia, w porównaniu do liczby świetlistych i przyznam, że wciąż jest nas tam żałosna garstka. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Czemu nie spróbował pan zrekrutować więcej świetlistych sojuszników, panie Pott... _vatesie?_

– W tej chwili jestem w trakcie negocjacji – powiedział Harry, uradowany że może dodać coś pozytywnego do dyskusji. – Rozmawiam z dziećmi wielu znanych świetlistych rodzin w Hogwarcie, które wcześniej porzuciły wszelką nadzieję na zawarcie ze mną sojuszu w świetle oskarżeń wysuniętych przeciw Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Wydaje mi się, że niebawem będę w stanie zaprezentować wam znacznie dłuższą listę sojuszników.

Marvin pociągnął nosem i przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się swojemu pergaminowi.

– Muszę przyznać, _vatesie_ , że niektórzy z twoich sojuszników są naprawdę godni podziwu. Na przykład rodzina Rosier–Henlin. Nawet jeśli nie zdobyłeś ich w pełni... legalnie, to i tak mają naprawdę dobrą reputację. Przynajmniej w ich przypadku jedynym problemem jest deklaracja, a nie popełnione w przeszłości zbrodnie.

Narcyza wyprostowała się.

– A co określiłby pan jako legalny sposobem nawiązywania sojuszy, panie Gildgrace? – zapytała słodko.

– Ależ, gdyby tylko Harry sam się z nimi skontaktował, oczywiście – powiedział Marvin, zerkając na nią. – Zamiast tego wygląda na to, że skorzystał z okazji i przekonał kogoś to tańczenia w jego imieniu. Kogoś o wielu politycznych koneksjach i znakomitym darze przekonywania, ale mimo wszystko reprezentanta. Obawiam się, że to nie podziała w przypadku świetlistych czarodziejów. Potrzebują zobaczyć, że tak powiem, produkt na własne oczy. – Uśmiechnął się blado do Harry'ego. – Spotkać się z tobą twarzą w twarz, Harry. Większość wierzy, że tylko w ten sposób będą w stanie naprawdę kogoś wycenić.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Rozumiem.

– To ja nawiązałam kontakty z jego mrocznymi sojusznikami – powiedziała cicho Narcyza.

Marvin podniósł brwi.

– O nic pani nie oskarżałem, pani Malfoy, ale to _naprawdę_ interesująca informacja. – Zapisał coś szybko na swoim pergaminie. – Obawiam się jednak, pani Malfoy, że potencjalni świetliści sojusznicy nie dadzą się przekonać w ten sam sposób... z powodów, które już wymieniłem. – Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. – W dodatku nazwisko Malfoy już nie jest nieskalane w ich oczach, o ile kiedykolwiek było, biorąc pod uwagę rozłam między pani mężem a Harrym.

– Nie jestem moim mężem. – Harry miał wrażenie, że Narcyza jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała na bardziej opanowaną i elegancką, kiedy tak siedziała i spokojnie odrzucała wszelkie oskarżenia, którymi Marvin starał się ją zaatakować. – Postanowiłam podążyć za moim synem i jego narzeczonym i w ogóle tego nie żałuję.

– W dodatku zdecydowała się pani przyłączyć do tej komisji. – Marvin pokiwał głową. – Absolutnie to doceniam, pani Malfoy. Mam nadzieję, że nie odbierze pani źle moich słów. Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z potrzeby posiadania wokół siebie większej liczby świetlistych sojuszników i nie będzie już w stanie polegać pod tym względem na pani.

Narcyza kiwnęła lekko głową i oparła się na krześle, ale Harry zauważył jak przymrużyła oczy. Pewnie zastanawiała się, jak wiele właściwie Marvin o niej wiedział i skąd udało mu się odkryć, że to ona zatańczyła wokół rodziny Rosier–Henlinów i pozostałych. W dodatku, oczywiście, od kogo otrzymał te wszystkie informacje. Będzie bardziej ostrożna przed wykonaniem kolejnego ruchu.

_Oczywiście, jeśli ma rację, to lepiej żebyśmy dowiedzieli się o tym już teraz, bo dzięki temu nie urazimy żadnych potencjalnych świetlistych sojuszników,_ pomyślał Harry.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie wszyscy z tych sojuszników będą czystej krwi – zaoferowała Lisa Addlington z drugiego końca stołu. – Dzięki Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii wiemy, że to nie są _jedyni_ wybrańcy magii. A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że wszyscy obecni zdają sobie z tego sprawę? – Rozejrzała się z wyższością wokół stołu, a Harry poczuł jak Draco spina się obok niego.

– Oczywiście, że nie wszyscy będą czystej krwi – powiedział ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. – Ale to nie oznacza też, że czystokrwiści należący do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia powinni zostać zignorowani, albo przyjąć pomniejsze role, które nie odpowiadają naszym osiągnięciom.

– Nie zauważyłam, żeby ktoś pana pytał, panie Malfoy. – Lisa przymrużyła oczy. – Nie jest pan członkiem komisji nadzorczej, ani nie znajduje się pan pod jej opieką. Aż zastanawia mnie, czemu pojawił się pan tu dzisiaj z Harrym. Czyżby mroczni czystokrwiści byli już tak zdesperowani, że chcą mieć wszędzie tak wiele oczu, jak tylko się da?

– Pojawiłem się ponieważ to mój kochanek, partner w rytuale połączenia i ktoś mi równy w każdej strefie życia – powiedział Draco, którego głos zrobił się nieco oschlejszy. – Chcesz, żebym zostawił go w spokoju tylko przez waszą komisję, Addlington?

– Naprawdę łatwo zapominasz o tytułach, jak na kogoś tak dumnego ze swojego obeznania w kurtuazji. – Lisa zarzuciła głową, a Harry zobaczył jak odraza na twarzy Dracona niepomiernie wzrasta. – Wolę, żeby zwracano się do mnie per _pani_ Addlington, a nie po prostu nazwiskiem mojego męża. Nie muszę się kryć w jego cieniu.

Draco zaczął na to odpowiadać, ale Harry złapał go delikatnie za ramię.

– Zgadzam się, że potrzebuję więcej świetlistych sojuszników i to nie tylko czystej krwi – powiedział. – Czy wie pani, gdzie mógłbym zacząć, pani Addlington?

Lisa uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Oczywiście że tak. – Wyjęła z kieszeni pergamin, który Harry przyciągnął do siebie, szepcząc zaklęcie przywołujące. Kiedy go otworzył zobaczył, że zawiera listę nazwisk. – Zaczyna się od mojej półkrwi kuzynów – dodała Lisa – ale zapewniam, nie wszyscy na tej liście są ze mną spokrewnieni.

Harry kiwnął głową, przeglądając szybko listę. Kilka osób rozpoznał z Hogwartu i uznał, że równie dobrze może zacząć właśnie od nich.

– Dziękuję, pani Addlington – powiedział, składając pergamin i chowając go do kieszeni szat. Ponownie spojrzał na Aurorę. Gdyby udało mu się prowadzić rozmowę głównie z nią, to może zmniejszy w ten sposób szansę na dalsze ataki, czy też atakowanie Dracona i Snape'a. – Wiem, że komisja nadzorcza miała mnie uczyć kurtuazji i zwyczajów świetlistych czystokrwistych – powiedział. – Czy mogłaby pani polecić mi jakiegoś nauczyciela pod tym względem, Madam Whitestag?

– Miałam zamiar podzielić się tym zadaniem z Madam Marchbanks – powiedziała Aurora, mrugając jakby nie spodziewała się tego pytania. – Z pewnością nie chcielibyśmy dalej trzymać cię w niewiedzy, Harry. Może i nie jestem zadeklarowana, ale i tak znam zwyczaje Światła znacznie lepiej od Mroku. A Madam Marchbanks, oczywiście, ma dosłownie ponad wiek doświadczenia. – Uśmiechnęła się do starej czarownicy, która, jak Harry zauważył, nie odwzajemniła gestu.

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie Madam Marchbanks. Marszczyła brwi na kilku siedzących przy stole świetlistych czarodziejów, jakby chciała ich powyrzucać z pokoju, ale nie była w stanie znaleźć do tego odpowiedniej wymówki.

– Madam? – zagaił, dzięki czemu spojrzała na niego. – Czy zgadza się pani nauczać mnie wraz z Madam Whitestag?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Mogę cię widywać dwa razy w miesiącu – powiedziała. – Albo mogę ci wysyłać sową pytania i listę instrukcji dotyczących rytuałów. Albo mogę ci wysłać książki.

– W miarę możliwości wolałbym wszystkie trzy opcje – powiedział Harry i z rozbawieniem zauważył na twarzy Aurory zaskoczenie. Chwilę później uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry pochylił głowę, bo na jego twarzy też pojawił się uśmiech. _Wreszcie zobaczy, że naprawdę chcę z nimi współpracować._ – Spotkania mogą okazać się najcięższe do zorganizowania, ale spróbuję przeorganizować moje obowiązki tak, żeby się do pani dopasować, Madam.

Aurora rozejrzała się spokojnie wokół stołu.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze chciałby zadać _vatesowi_ jakieś pytania? Chyba wszyscy mogą się zgodzić, że Harry podejmuje się odpowiednich wysiłków w ramach nawiązywania kolejnych sojuszy pośród świetlistych rodzin, jak i nauczenia się świetlistych rytuałów, oraz że powinien w dalszym ciągu brać udział w takich samych zajęciach co wcześniej? – Pochyliła się nad pergaminem przed sobą, notując coś szybko. Harry wychodził z założenia, że to była jakaś prywatna lista spraw, które prawdopodobnie chciała załatwić w czasie spotkania i wolała je mieć pod ręką, żeby niczego nie przeoczyć.

– Właściwie, to mam sugestię – powiedział Cień, po raz kolejny nachylając się nad stołem. – Chciałbym odwiedzić w którymś momencie zajęcia z eliksirów, w czasie których profesor Snape będzie uczył _vatesa._ A przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że powinien to zrobić ktoś z komisji nadzorczej, choć nie wyobrażam sobie, czemu profesor Snape czy Harry mieliby wyrazić sprzeciw przeciw konkretnie moim odwiedzinom. – Skrzywił się z kpiną w kierunku Snape'a, co zaowocowało warknięciem, jak Harry się tego spodziewał.

– Jeśli wydaje się wam, że wpuszczę do klasy kogoś, kogo jedynym zamiarem jest rozpraszanie i denerwowanie mojego syna...

– Cień wcale nie ma zamiaru denerwować Harry'ego, profesorze – powiedziała ostro Aurora. – Jeśli tak bardzo przeszkadzałaby panu jego obecność, możemy wysłać innego obserwatora. W dodatku... proszę o wybaczenie, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że formalnie zaadoptował pan Harry'ego. To z pewnością zmieniłoby jego status, o czym komisja nadzorcza powinna była zostać powiadomiona. – Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który był zmuszony do pokręcenia głową.

– Wciąż jestem podopiecznym profesora Snape'a, Madam – powiedział. – To mój prawny opiekun. Ale nazywa mnie swoim synem, a ja uważam go za ojca. – Czuł, że twarz piecze go od rumieńca, kiedy cała komisja nadzorcza przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, nawet mroczni czarodzieje. Po raz pierwszy powiedział coś takiego w miejscu publicznym.

– Gratulacje dla was obu – powiedziała Hawthorn, brzmiąc naprawdę szczerze. Harry zauważył, że pozostali mroczni sojusznicy szybko dodali własne pochwały, podczas gdy ze strony świetlistych tylko Lisa Addlington zaklaskała cicho.

– No i, oczywiście, sugestia wysłania obserwatora na zajęcia profesora Snape'a jest kompletnie niedorzeczna – ciągnęła beztrosko Hawthorn. – Taka wizyta byłaby bezcelowa. Zarówno profesor Snape, jak i jego syn, będą zachowywali się inaczej na oczach obserwatora, który przez to nie będzie w stanie sprawdzić, jak wygląda ich zwykły dzień. Już nie mówiąc o tym, jak zareagowaliby na to inni uczniowie.

– Możemy posłać kogoś pod zaklęciem niewidzialności – zasugerowała Lisa.

– Ono się nazywa zaklęciem kameleona, ty _niedouczona..._

– Draconie – syknął Harry pod nosem. Zerknął z ukosa na przymrużone oczy swojego chłopaka i jego rozchylone szeroko nozdrza. Pokręcił głową. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak koszmarnie Draco wciąż był uprzedzony wobec osób, które wspierały Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię. _Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby znalazł się sam na sam z Hermioną._ – Przepraszam, pani Addlington – dodał, bo Lisa patrzyła na nich w niemym oburzeniu. – Nie to miałem na myśli, kiedy zgodziłem się dzisiaj na obecność mojego partnera. – Zacisnął palce wokół ramienia Dracona i potrząsnął nim lekko.

Draco spojrzał na niego chłodno, po czym obejrzał się na Lisę i kiwnął do niej sztywno.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, Madam. – Harry zauważył, że to wciąż nie był tytuł, o jaki go wcześniej poprosiła.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na Aurorę, dzięki czemu zauważył jak podsuwa mu kawałek pergaminu, na którym wcześniej pisała. Ani Snape, wciąż rozglądający się podejrzliwie po pomieszczeniu, ani Draco, wciąż łypiący na Lisę, zdawali się tego nie zauważyć. Harry przeczytał szybko zdanie na samej górze.

_Czy pozwolisz, że po tym wszystkim porozmawiamy na osobności?_

Harry spojrzał Aurorze w oczy i kiwnął głową. Nie był w stanie jej o to winić, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie przerwy i bezsensowne kłótnie, do jakich doszło w czasie spotkania. Oparła się na swoim krześle, odprężając się i uśmiechając do niego, dzięki czemu upewnił się, że zrobił coś jak należy. Harry uważał, że naprawdę przydałoby mu się zaprzyjaźnić z główną potęgą w komisji nadzorczej. W najlepszym przypadku większość świetlistych czarodziejów przyłączyłaby się razem z nią.

_W najgorszym przynajmniej wiem, że Draco i Snape nie odstąpią mnie na krok._

Ale kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak się dzisiaj zachowywali – no, a przynajmniej jak _Draco_ się dzisiaj zachowywał; kłótnia z Cieniem nie była w żadnym razie z winy Snape'a – Harry poczuł, jak policzki zaczynają go piec. Dlatego tym razem odezwał się jako pierwszy, korzystając z chwilowej przerwy w rozmowach.

– Naprawdę uważam profesora Snape'a za ojca – powiedział stanowczo – i nie zgadzam się na żadne wizyty, których celem byłoby podważenie jego praw wobec mnie. – Wstał i rozejrzał się wokół stołu. – Czy ktoś jeszcze ma do mnie jakieś pytania?

Nikt nie miał. Draco wstawał, jakby był gotów wyciągnąć Harry'ego siłą z tego pokoju, więc Harry ciągnął dalej.

– W takim razie Madam Whitestag, wreszcie mogę porozmawiać z panią o prywatnej sprawie. Czy pozwoli pani, że porozmawiamy przez chwilę na osobności?

Draco obrócił głowę, przyglądając mu się intensywnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale ponieważ to Harry wysunął tę sugestię, nie wykonał żadnego innego gestu. Harry pokręcił głową i Draco westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że się raczej dzisiaj nie popisał, więc nie stawiał się dłużej.

Snape był bardziej wokalny pod tym względem.

– Wolałbym być obecny w czasie dowolnej rozmowy Harry'ego – powiedział.

Harry dotknął jego przedramienia i lewej dłoni, póki Snape nie spuścił, choć niechętnie, wzroku na niego.

– Proszę cię, Severusie – wymamrotał Harry, przypominając sobie w porę, by zwrócić się do niego po imieniu. – Tu nie chodzi o nic legalnego. – Wyjdzie, jeśli tylko okaże się, że to o to chodzi. – Naprawdę chcę to załatwić sam.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy i Harry pozwolił, by kilka jego barier oklumencyjnych opadło. Musiał w tym celu powściągnąć nieco własne zniecierpliwienie. _Czemu są wobec mnie tacy nadopiekuńczy? Czemu nie mogą po prostu uwierzyć, że jestem w stanie sam zdecydować się na współpracę z komisją nadzorczą, albo na rozmowę z jedną osobą? Co im się wydaje, że mogłaby mi zrobić, przecież nie zmieni się nagle w Świetlistą Panią i nie przywali mną w ścianę._

Być może Snape wyczuł jego zniecierpliwienie, albo przeplatające się z nim myśli, ponieważ kiwnął płytko głową i odsunął się na bok. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

– Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – rzucił jeszcze do reszty komisji nadzorczej, po czym wyszedł z Aurorą do Atrium.

Zanim się odezwał, rzucił wokół nich osłonę prywatności i sprawdził samego siebie na zaklęcia tropiące. Kochał Dracona i Snape'a, ale w ogóle by się nie zdziwił, gdyby zdecydowali się podsłuchiwać jego rozmowę z Aurorą.

– O czym chciała pani ze mną porozmawiać, Madam Whitestag? – zapytał.

* * *

Aurora przyglądała mu się przez chwilę. Harry patrzył na nią spokojnie, a jego oczy były intensywne i lśniące. Aurora już musiała się uśmiechnąć, bo to było już boleśnie oczywiste, że Harry _naprawdę_ pragnął swobody dyskusji ze wszystkimi, zupełnie jak to mówił wcześniej; wydawał się podchodzić do tego inaczej głównie przez swoich nadopiekuńczych sojuszników i możliwe, że i tych mrocznych, którym głównie zależało na zabezpieczeniu sobie ciepłego miejsca u jego boku dla własnych korzyści. Zbuntował się przeciw ministerstwu wyłącznie dlatego, że nie pozostawiono mu innego wyboru, a nie dlatego że miał obsesję na punkcie wojny, albo stawiania na swoim.

Jej strategia musiała ulec zmianie nawet w czasie tego spotkania, kiedy zorientowała się, że kilku mrocznych sojuszników Harry'ego jednak zdecydowało się odezwać; wciąż poznawali imiona wszystkich zainteresowanych i nie wiedzieli do końca, jak zareagują. To oznaczało, że wszelkie skomplikowane pułapki i podchody były w takiej sytuacji praktycznie bezużyteczne. Ale ich zachowanie drażniło Harry'ego niemal równie mocno, co zachowanie Cienia i Marvina. Aurora wciąż miała nadzieję na osiągnięcie zwycięstwa poprzez poświęcenie obecności kilku świetlistych czarodziejów w komisji.

– Harry – powiedziała, składając przed sobą ręce. – Naprawdę mi przykro, ale nie sądzę, żeby komisja była w stanie działać w ten sposób.

Zauważyła, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się niepokój.

– Dlaczego nie, Madam? – zapytał, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Wyglądało na to, że tak właśnie zazwyczaj wyrażał podenerwowanie. – Wiem, że Draco i Snape pokłócili się z paroma członkami komisji, ale...

– O ile nie będę usiłowała wytłumaczyć zachowania twoich sojuszników, to i tak muszę przeprosić za moich – przerwała mu cicho Aurora. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że okażą się tak wrogo nastawieni. Insynuacje, plotki i zerknięcia potrafią skrzywdzić bardziej od bezpośrednio wypowiedzianych wyzwisk. Martwi mnie na przykład, co Marvin zasugerował o pani Malfoy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– To prawda, że tańczyła i zebrała dla mnie mrocznych sojuszników, Madam. Ale jestem absolutnie skory do nawiązania kontaktów ze świetlistymi rodzinami osobiście.

_Jak udało mu się przyciągnąć do siebie tak potężną kobietę w tak młodym wieku?_ Aurora jednak podejrzewała, że przywiązanie Dracona Malfoya do Harry'ego musiało mieć z tym jakiś związek, więc nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Harry nie będzie w stanie powtórzyć tej sztuczki z nikim innym.

– Cieszę się – powiedziała. – Ale i tak wolałabym, żeby nasze kolejne spotkania nie kończyły się równie nieproduktywnie. Wolałabym stworzyć dla ciebie środowisko, w którym możemy swobodnie ze sobą rozmawiać. Jestem skłonna do wyrzucenia Cienia i Marvina z komisji, jeśli tylko uznasz to za dobry pomysł.

Harry wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je i pokręcił głową. Aurora czekała.

– Ale wówczas musielibyśmy znaleźć kolejnych świetlistych czarodziejów na ich miejsce, prawda? – powiedział wreszcie. – A w międzyczasie komisja nadzorcza nie będzie w stanie działać jak należy.

– To prawda. – Aurora przechyliła głowę. – Tylko że...

– Tak?

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc – powiedziała Aurora – razem z Gryzeldą liczymy się jako świetliste czarownice, co oznacza że komisja i tak jest niezrównoważona pod tym względem. Nie jestem zadeklarowana, oczywiście, ale większość ludzi traktuje mnie jakbym była, bo większość moich znajomych i zwyczajów jest blisko związanych ze Światłem. Byłabym skłonna wyrzucić Cienia i Marvina, wliczając siebie i Gryzeldę do jedenastki koniecznej do zrównoważenia mrocznych sojuszników. O ile się na to zgodzisz, oczywiście. Jestem przekonana, że zdołam przekonać do tego moich sojuszników.

Wstrzymała na moment oddech, starając nie dać po sobie poznać, gdzie z tym zmierzała. Podjęła się ryzyka, ale jeśli wystarczająco dobrze zrozumiała Harry'ego, to zwycięży w ten sposób coś znacznie potężniejszego.

Harry westchnął.

– Ale pani i Gryzelda miałyście być neutralne – powiedział. – A przynajmniej równoważyć się nawzajem. Z początku uważałem Madam Marchbanks za przyjaciółkę, a panią za przeciwniczkę. – Aurorze było miło, że nie użył słowa „wróg”. – Jeśli wyrzuci pani dwóch świetlistych czarodziejów, to powinienem wyrzucić dwóch mrocznych.

– Nie sądzę, żeby dobrze to przyjęli – powiedziała łagodnie Aurora. Prawda była taka, że chciała utrzymać w komisji mrocznych sojuszników Harry'ego tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe, póki nie ustali którzy z nich potrzebują faktycznej przeciwwagi, których można zignorować, a których wykorzystać do własnych celów. Czy jej się to podobało czy nie, należała do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia i tak właśnie wyglądał rdzeń organizacji, z którą będzie musiała współpracować. Wierzyła, że ten układ wypali bez konieczności pogwałcania przysiąg, siania w nich strachu, przy jednoczesnym zastanawianiu się nad własnymi czynami. – _Naprawdę_ jestem skłonna wyrzucić Marvina i Cienia, Harry. Dobrze współpracują z innymi świetlistymi czarodziejami, ale nie z mrocznymi. Bardzo mi przykro. Powinnam była uważniej się im przyjrzeć, zanim zaproponowałam ich jako kandydatów do komisji nadzorczej.

Harry poruszył się nieszczęśliwie w miejscu.

– Mógłbym... – powiedział wreszcie – mógłbym następnym razem zostawić Draco i Snape'a w Hogwarcie, Madam. Jako gest dobrej woli. Wydaje mi się, że powinno odbyć się przynajmniej jedno spotkanie bez ludzi, którzy wywołali dzisiaj najwięcej kontrowersji.

_Tak._ Aurora dokładnie tego chciała. Wiedziała, że miała wielkie szczęście, że akurat dzisiaj Snape i Malfoy byli tak strasznie rozkojarzeni. To było pierwsze spotkanie z komisją w pełnym składzie i na przyszłość z pewnością okażą się ostrożniejsi i szybciej będą ostrzegali Harry'ego przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Nawet jedno spotkanie bez nich będzie błogosławieństwem.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że tak myślisz, Harry – powiedziała. – A co z panią Addlington? Czy...

– Nie. – Twarz Harry'ego spięła się ze zmęczonej irytacji. – Większość problemów wynikała wtedy z postawy Draco. Później się z nim rozmówię jak należy, Madam. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej intensywnie w oczy, przypominając Aurorze, że przecież był legilimentą. – _Chcę_ z wami współpracować – wyszeptał. – Naprawdę, Madam. Proszę. Niech mi pani na to pozwoli.

Aurora kiwnęła powoli głową. Odczuwała w tym momencie szczere opory. Harrym chwilowo trzeba będzie pokierować jak rybą, która już złapała przynętę, ale której wciąż powinno się pozwolić na miotanie w wodzie. Gdyby ściągnąć go zbyt gwałtownie, poprosić o zbyt wiele poświęceń na raz, to żyłka pęknie i albo on, albo któryś z jego sojuszników zacznie się stawiać. Wolała działać wolniej, niż zaryzykować zbyt wiele i stracić wszystko na raz.

– Niech i tak będzie, Harry. Możesz powiedzieć profesorowi Snape'owi i młodemu panu Malfoyowi, że z przyjemnością ich zobaczę na trzecim spotkaniu.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – I proszę się nie martwić. _Zmuszę_ ich do zrozumienia. Cień sprowokował profesora Snape'a, ale zachowanie Draco było niedopuszczalne.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się i pozwoliła, by światło zajaśniało w jej oczach.

– A jak ty się trzymasz, Harry? Wysypiasz się? Jesz jak należy? Masz dla siebie jakikolwiek czas w ciągu dnia?

Co dziwne, _to właśnie_ okazało się błędem; zorientowała się o tym, jak tylko zadała te pytania. Spojrzenie Harry'ego odcięło się od niej, a on sam zerknął na nią, jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę, pragnące odsunąć się od pułapki. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był szorstki.

– Jem trzy posiłki dziennie, Madam, śpię osiem godzin każdej nocy i odpoczywam, ilekroć tego potrzebuję.

Aurora westchnęła.

– Przypomniałam ci o czymś złym, prawda? Naprawdę nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Przepraszam, Harry.

Odprężył się nieco i zaczął wyglądać na zakłopotanego.

– To ja przepraszam, Madam Whitestag. Po prostu mam ciągle do czynienia z takimi pytaniami ze strony profesora Snape'a, Draco i wieszcza, który z nami mieszka.

_Doprawdy?_ W ten sposób Aurora otrzymała kolejny element układanki, jaką był Harry _vates._

– W takim razie nie będę już więcej cię o to pytać – powiedziała. – Chcę, żeby komisja nadzorcza okazała się tym, czego _potrzebujesz,_ Harry. Skoro już inni doglądają twoich fizycznych i emocjonalnych potrzeb...

– To pani może pomóc mi z politycznymi i intelektualnymi. – Harry wyprostował się, uśmiechając swobodnie. – Naprawdę potrzebuję w tej chwili rozsądnych przeciwników, Madam, którzy byliby skłonni ze mną współpracować.

_Jest dokładnie tym, czego świat potrzebuje w walce z Voldemortem. Potrzeba mu tylko odrobinę nakierowania na właściwą drogę, to wszystko._ Aurora odprężyła się.

– W takim razie postaram się być dla ciebie dokładnie tym, Harry, choć jeśli w dalszym ciągu będziesz taki rozsądny, to możliwe że niebawem nie będę w stanie już być dla ciebie przeciwniczką – powiedziała, na co Harry roześmiał się.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał, po czym opuścił osłonę prywatności i ruszył z powrotem do swojego kochanka i opiekuna.

Aurora odprowadzała go wzrokiem z głębokim poczuciem zadowolenia. Może nigdy się nie zadeklaruje, może nigdy nie nazwie siebie Lordem, może nawet nie trenował równie wiele, ile według niej powinien, by pokonać Mrocznego Pana, ale zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że będzie z niego lepszy przywódca, niż jej się początkowo wydawało.

_A jeśli zdołam odegrać choćby niewielką rolę w utrzymywaniu bezpieczeństwa w naszym świecie, to naprawdę niczego więcej mi nie potrzeba. Nic nie wynagrodzi mi utraty dzieci, tak samo jak nic nigdy nie wynagrodzi Harry'emu straconego dzieciństwa. Jedyne co nam pozostaje, to pogodzić się z tym, jak i z nadchodzącą przyszłością i koniecznością podążania naprzód._


	65. Rozdział czterdziesty ósmy: Herbata z filiżanką filozofii

Harry utrzymywał swoje ramiona tak odprężone, jak tylko był w stanie, kiedy Snape zagonił go Draconem do swoich prywatnych kwater i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Nie miał nawet szansy porozmawiać z Connorem o meczu między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem, ale zauważył przelotnie jego uradowaną twarz, więc domyślał się już, kto wygrał. Nowy szukający Ślizgonów był dobry i prawdopodobnie szybszy od Connora, bo był od niego drobniejszy, ale Harry przyglądał mu się i wiedział, że chłopak zwyczajnie nie miał szans ze zdolnościami Connora do wykonywania ostrych zakrętów, zawieszania w miejscu i nurkowania na sposoby, dzięki którym przeciwnicy tracili go z oczu.

– Siadajcie, proszę – powiedział Snape, tonem którego Harry już dawno od niego nie słyszał. Właściwie, kiedy obejrzał się z niepokojem na Snape'a, był niemal przekonany, że jeszcze _nigdy_ go nie słyszał. Ale zajął miejsce na kanapie, a wciąż nabzdyczony Draco usiadł obok niego. Harry poprosił go o formalne przeproszenie Lisy, kiedy wychodzili z ministerstwa, ale otrzymał w zamian spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania, wraz z warknięciem, że jedne przeprosiny to i tak za dużo.

– Siedzę, proszę pana – powiedział Snape'owi. – Co się stało?

Snape ignorował go przez chwilę, machając różdżką w celu stworzenia filiżanek herbaty i tacki, a następnie kiwając głową w kierunku szafki w kącie pokoju. Otworzyła się i wyleciała z niej karafka z mlekiem oraz czajnik pełen herbaty, które wylądowały elegancko na tacy. Harry poprawił się niespokojnie na miejscu.

– Naprawdę nabrał pan wprawy w transmutacji od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty – spróbował.

– Zaparzyłem tę herbatę, nie stworzyłem jej – powiedział Snape, nawet nie oglądając się na niego.

Harry odprężył się. I tak z przyjemnością by ją wypił, ale naprawdę miło było mu usłyszeć, że herbata nie była dziełem niewolniczej pracy skrzatów domowych, bo wówczas prawdopodobnie stanęłaby mu w gardle. Czekał cierpliwie, kiedy Snape nalewał im herbaty, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że tego właśnie było mu w tej chwili trzeba, po czym łyknął z własnej filiżanki. Herbata była idealnie słodka i gorąca. Harry nigdy nie zrozumie, czemu Draco tak często zalewał własną strasznymi ilościami mleka.

Snape zajął fotel naprzeciw i spojrzał mu wreszcie w oczy. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Linie na jego twarzy tworzyły zwykłą dla niego ponurą maskę. Czyżby przyśniło mu się wczoraj coś wstrząsającego? _Przecież mógł mi powiedzieć. Z przyjemnością pozwoliłbym mu na pozostanie w Hogwarcie._

– Nie powinienem był się tak rozpraszać, pozwalając się wciągnąć w kłótnię z człowiekiem, który miał wszelkie prawo mnie nienawidzić – powiedział Snape głębokim i spokojnym głosem. – Ale moje rozkojarzenie nie było bezcelowe, Harry. Korzystałem z legilimencji, żeby odczytać z ich myśli tak wiele jak tylko mogłem, bez wywoływania w nich niepokoju. Większość wie, że jestem do tego zdolny, więc udawało mi się pochwycić ich spojrzenia tylko przelotnie i musiałem korzystać z tych momentów tak często, jak byłem w stanie.

Harry poczuł, jak dłoń tak szybko zaciska mu się wokół filiżanki, że niemal cudem było, że się nie rozbiła. Ostrożnie odłożył ją na płaski, szeroki podłokietnik kanapy i wyprostował się. Draco oparł się o niego ciężko, jakby chcąc powstrzymać go przed wstaniem. Harry nawet tego nie spróbował. Miał zamiar powiedzieć tu i teraz, co myśli o takim zachowaniu Snape'a.

– Przecież ci ludzie mieli być naszymi sojusznikami. – Nie uciekał się do wyzwisk, ale jego tonem i tak można było ciąć szkło. Nie mógł przecież okazać Snape'owi mniej szacunku, niż takiej Aurorze. – Jak się o tym dowiedzą, to będą mieli wszelkie prawo do zażądania, żebym nie przyprowadzał was ze sobą na _żadne_ spotkania komisji nadzorczej, a nie tylko następne.

– Pierwszy raz słyszę o takiej _bzdurze_ – wypalił Draco.

_Wiem i wcale nie chciałem wam o tym mówić w takiej sytuacji._ Ale już się stało i Harry nie mógł się z tego wycofać, tak jak nie mógłby wyjaśnić im swojego układu z Aurorą, kiedy już zbieraliby się na kolejne spotkanie komisji nadzorczej.

– Madam Whitestag zaoferowała wyrzucenie Marvina Gildgrace'a i Cienia z komisji, pozwalając sobie i Madam Marchbanks na zajęcie stanowisk świetlistych – powiedział Harry. Musiał wcisnąć całe mnóstwo emocji do basenów oklumencyjnych i potrząsnąć głową, kiedy zaczęły bulgotać z wysiłku. Jego bariery jakoś nie były w stanie w pełni odbudować się od czasu halloweenowego rytuału. – W zamian zgodziłem się na pozostawienie was w Hogwarcie na czas następnego spotkania.

– Przecież dokładnie _o tym_ rozmawialiśmy, kiedy wymieniałeś mi zachowania, które wywołałyby u ciebie podejrzenia! – Draco naskoczył na niego, jak tylko Harry skończył mówić. – Powiedziałeś, że gdyby naprawdę chciała cię osłabić, to w pierwszej kolejności spróbowałaby cię od nas oddzielić.

Harry otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Zaciskał przez chwilę dłoń na podłokietniku kanapy, niemal zrzucając z niego filiżankę.

– Nie sądzę – powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – żeby jej o to chodziło...

– Chodziło – powiedział Snape. – To był dobrze skoordynowany atak. Cień miał zająć się mną, pani Addlington Draco. Wydaje mi się, że Gildgrace miał odciągnąć uwagę Narcyzy, ale bez powodzenia. Madam Marchbanks była za bardzo zestresowana wszystkim, co działo się wokół niej, żeby zorientować się, że coś było nie tak, albo powiązać zachowanie własnych sojuszników ze zgranym atakiem wymierzonym właśnie w nas. – Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, oddychając tylko głęboko i nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Harry'ego. – A to i tak tylko tyle, ile zdołałem ustalić dzięki mojemu rozkojarzeniu – dodał. – Jestem pewien, że pod powierzchnią znalazłoby się znacznie więcej. _Rozumiesz_ już, Harry? To nie są twoi sojusznicy. Starają się cię osłabić. Chcą narzucić na ciebie ograniczenia, które będą cię powstrzymywać przed działaniem jako _vates_ , jako skuteczny sojusznik wilkołaków, czy skuteczny mroczny czarodziej.

– Nie jestem mrocznym czarodziejem – zauważył Harry. Był jednak zbyt oszołomiony, żeby wydusić z siebie cokolwiek innego.

– Dla wielu świetlistych czarodziejów używanie mrocznych zaklęć robi z ciebie mrocznego czarodzieja. – Snape upił herbaty, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając Harry'ego z oczu. – Słyszałem nawet, że niektórzy z nich powątpiewają w lojalność Scrimgeoura wobec Światła, ponieważ skorzystał z rytuału Cincinnatusa, kiedy byłbym gotów stwierdzić, że obecnie nie istnieje żaden inny czarodziej, w którego warto bardziej wierzyć. W dodatku twój mentor jest mroczny, twój partner jest mroczny, większość twoich najbliższych sojuszników jest mroczna. Nie da się przywrócić Światła do pełni sił poprzez po prostu oferowanie im politycznej potęgi, Harry. Będą pracowali nad zwiększeniem swoich wpływów i w tym przypadku oznacza to ograniczanie cię i prowadzenie konkretnymi tunelami. – Jego ton nabrał osobistej wrogości. – A ty im na to pozwolisz, jeśli dopuścisz do tego, żeby oddzielili cię od kochających cię ludzi. Już ci kiedyś powiedziałem, że czasem zdajesz się bardziej przejmować swoimi wrogami, niż przyjaciółmi.

Harry zadrżał, ale niczego nie powiedział.

– Właściwie to też chciałbym usłyszeć odpowiedź na to pytanie – powiedział Draco lekkim i kruchym głosem. – _Czemu_ właściwie oferujesz swoim sojusznikom szanse, których nigdy nie zaoferowałbyś nam, Harry? Czemu nie byłbyś równie zły, gdyby to świetlisty legilimenta odczytał moje myśli, czy Snape'a? Bo podejrzewam, że spróbowałbyś go w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć. Dlaczego?

Harry znał na to odpowiedź. _Ale im się nie spodoba. Z drugiej jednak strony, od kiedy to podobają im się moje odpowiedzi?_

– Ponieważ im bardziej ktoś jest obiektywny, tym łatwiej przyjdzie mu zauważenie moich błędów – powiedział cicho Harry. Mówił szybko dalej, bo zauważył że Draco otworzył usta, żeby to jakoś skomentować. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że obaj chcecie mnie ochronić. Ale obaj jesteście skłonni to atakowania zawczasu, nawet jeśli ktoś _ma_ wobec mnie niewinne intencje, albo po prostu chroni własnych interesów tak, jak sami byście to robili na jego miejscu. W dodatku macie skłonność do pobłażania mi. – Spojrzał na Dracona. – Ty, na przykład, chcesz żebym rozwiązał komisję nadzorczą. I co wtedy?

– Zostałaby rozwiązana – powiedział Draco. – A ty byłbyś wolny.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Komisja nadzorcza była kompromisem, który zakończył rewoltę i doprowadził do rozprawy Gloriany Griffinsnest – powiedział. – W najlepszym wypadku świetliści czarodzieje wycofają swoje dowody, dzięki którym istnieje w ogóle szansa na skazanie Gloriany. W najgorszym zaczną rozgłaszać, że złamanie jednej obietnicy oznacza, że nie można wierzyć mojemu słowu. A wtedy runie wszystko, nad tym tak długo pracowaliśmy.

– Nie _wszystko_ – powiedział Draco, któremu oczy lśniły zajadle. – Nie wiem jak ty, Harry, ale _osobiście_ pracuję głównie nad tym, żebyś był szczęśliwy i wolny. Zniknięcie komisji nadzorczej będzie oznaczało pozbawienie cię kolejnego obowiązku, którego nigdy nie powinieneś był przyjmować.

– Nie mogę jej tak po prostu rozwiązać – powiedział mu Harry.

– Nawet jeśli wszyscy świetliści czarodzieje, którzy w niej zasiadają, są przeciw tobie? – Snape zadał to pytanie, jakby po prostu prowadził dyskusję o składnikach eliksirów. – Nawet po otrzymaniu dowodów na to, że twoje życie zyska na jakości, jak tylko komisja zniknie?

– Powiedział pan, że Madam Marchbanks nie jest nastawiona przeciw mnie – przypomniał mu Harry. – Jest bliską przyjaciółką południowych goblinów. Kiedy jej o tym powiedzą, to stanie po naszej stronie, nie świetlistych czarodziejów.

– To wciąż nie zmienia faktu, że komisja jest pełna węży i Madam Whitestag jest z nich wszystkich najbardziej niebezpieczna. – Filiżanka Snape'a zadźwięczała, kiedy ją odstawił. – Rozwiązanie jej tylko zwiększy twoją wolność, a _vates_ musi być wolny.

– Obaj podchodzicie do definicji wolności w kompletnie inny sposób niż ja – powiedział Harry, w którego głosie zaczynała przebrzmiewać frustracja. – Wydaje wam się, że tu chodzi głównie o to, jak wiele jestem w stanie zrobić. Podczas gdy sam myślę o tym w terminach tego, jak wiele _nie jestem_ w stanie zrobić.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał wyzywająco Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego ponuro.

– Bo i tak już zbyt często korzystam z magii do pomagania sobie w codziennych sprawach i wolałbym oferować ludziom wybór, jak i możliwość podjęcia go – odpowiedział. – Ponieważ _nie bawi mnie_ zastraszanie innych; tak w gruncie rzeczy, to tego nienawidzę. Ponieważ chciałbym zobaczyć, jak na świecie powstaje i rozkwita wiele różnych sojuszy, nie tylko Przymierze Słońca i Cienia. Bo nawet jeśli pominąć już _wszystko_ inne, naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć, jacy ludzie zostaliby przygarnięci przez takie sojusze, bo jestem pewien, że nasza rekrutacja pominie wielu, którym przyjdzie skończyć po stronie naszych wrogów. Na przykład żałuję teraz, że nie wysunąłem jako pierwszy propozycji sojuszu wobec Indigeny Yaxley.

– W ogóle cię nie rozumiem. – Draco założył ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na zdeterminowanego, żeby nie zrozumieć.

– I to twój wybór. – Harry pokręcił głową, wstając. – Muszę zdecydować, co mam zamiar teraz począć z tym wszystkim. Dziękuję, że mnie pan o tym poinformował. – Nie był w stanie podziękować Snape'owi za odczytanie ich umysłów i miał nadzieję, że Snape rozumiał czemu. – Ale teraz muszę wyjść i to przemyśleć. _Sam_ – dodał, kiedy Draco wstał, żeby mu towarzyszyć.

– Nie powinieneś być sam – powiedział Draco. – Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś spróbował cię zaatakować na terenie szkoły, Harry.

Harry wezwał swoją magię i pozwolił, by przelotnie otuliła mu ramiona zrobionym ze śniegu płaszczem. Roztopił się niemal momentalnie w gorącu kominka Snape'a, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że dowiódł swego. I tak postanowił wymówić to na głos.

– Jeśli nie jestem bezpieczny w obrębie osłon Hogwartu, otoczony własną magią, to znaczy że nigdzie nie będę bezpieczny, Draco, a już na pewno nie w łóżku w twoich ramionach.

Obrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, przez całą drogę czując na sobie ich spojrzenia.

* * *

Rufus przyglądał się wilkowi, który stał przed jego biurkiem. I który na niego patrzył.

Jego ciało było zrobione z gęstej, szarej mgły, przez co bardziej przypominał naturalnego wilka, niż Rufusowi to wydawało się możliwe. Od czasu do czasu oblizywał szczęki i choć jego język był biały, nie różowy, to i tak wyglądał naturalnie. Kiedy Rufus niczego nie zrobił, ani nie powiedział, wilk położył się i zamknął swoje blade, oszałamiająco niebieskie oczy.

Rufus zerknął do filiżanki z herbatą, jakby tam miały znajdować się odpowiedzi. Nie zobaczył niczego poza herbatą.

_Kiedy spojrzysz w herbatę, herbata patrzy w ciebie,_ pomyślał Rufus, po czym zamknął oczy, nabrał głęboko tchu i kazał sobie przestać. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nie miał innego wyjścia, zwłaszcza jeśli nie chciał łamać zasad, które go tu w ogóle przyprowadziły.

Ale przerażało go wszystko, co może nastąpić po tej decyzji. Rokosz dobiegł końca, zawarł traktat pokojowy z Departamentem Tajemnic, a komisja nadzorcza wciąż nie eksplodowała w fontannie krwi i mięsa.

Oczywiście, zawsze istnieje szansa, że za parę dni obudzi się i zobaczy nowy rokosz, przekona się, że Kamień znowu zaczął potajemnie wysyłać swoich niewymownych na misje, a jemu samemu przyjdzie odseparować kawałki Aurory Whitestag od tuzina innych czarownic i czarodziejów. Oraz dwójki goblinów i centaura, oczywiście.

Rufus wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i powiedział sobie, że przecież nie może obawiać się przyszłości. Zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy i po prostu dotarł do kresu możliwości. Do czegokolwiek dojdzie w przyszłości, będzie musiał zastosować jakąś inną taktykę.

_I dobrze. Wiesz przecież, że znudziłbyś się, gdybyś miał zbyt długo robić jedno i to samo, w dodatku twoi przeciwnicy zyskaliby szansę na wykorzystanie tego przeciw tobie i przewidzenia twoich ruchów._

Wilk niespodziewanie rozwinął się ze swojego kłębka i wstał, po czym zrobił krok w kierunku biurka i spojrzał na niego. Rufus kiwnął głową, odpuszczając kontrolę nad rytuałem Cincinnatusa i rezygnując z kontroli nad całą magią w ministerstwie.

Poczuł, jak osłony odwijają się i odczepiają od jego głowy, niczym pękające bicze. Poczuł, jak znajomość przeróżnych zaklęć wycieka z niego, aż nie został dokładnie tym, kim był kiedyś, niczym więcej jak przeciętnym czarodziejem, któremu zaklęcia były znane, ilekroć tworzyły się i błyszczały mu w ciele. Poczuł, jak ministerstwo oddycha z ulgą i jak ten dźwięk zamiera w połowie. Już nie jemu było słuchać dłużej jego westchnień.

Wilk, uosobienie rytuału, nabrzmiał od mocy i zaczął układać na powrót zbierającą się w nim magię. Spojrzał na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami, tak przepełnionymi skupioną mocą, że aż wydawały się świadome i gdyby magia była w stanie błogosławić, Rufus był przekonany, że właśnie by to zrobiła.

Zrezygnował z jej potęgi, zanim zrobiło się to absolutnie konieczne. Nie zmusił magii do zażądania oddania jej części siebie i zdecydowanie nie zmusił jej do zabicia siebie, czy swoich kompanów.

Wilk zawrócił i skoczył w kierunku ścian, rozwiewając się po drodze, kiedy jego potęga ponownie odzyskała swoją wolność. Rufus oparł się w fotelu i popijał herbatę, zastanawiając się, kiedy wszyscy zauważą.

I ile czasu pozostało mu na sprawianie psikusów.

* * *

Harry poderwał miotłę nad boiskiem quidditcha, śmigając między rozśpiewanym wiatrem. To nie był dobry dzień na latanie, ciemne chmury wisiały nisko nad ziemią, zapowiadając deszcz, ale promienie słońca wciąż usiłowały się przebić, a Harry podziwiał głęboki, podmokły kontrast między odcieniami szarości i zieleni, wciąż zalegającej uparcie w Zakazanym Lesie.

Poza tym, zawsze znacznie lepiej mu się myślało w locie, niż na ziemi.

Zatrzymał Błyskawicę dopiero na wysokości mniej więcej trzystu stóp, po czym zaczął zataczać nią leniwe kręgi, tylko nieco szersze od boiska. Spojrzał w dół i przez chwilę wyobraźnia zapełniła mu się wspomnieniami z czasów, kiedy złapał tu znicz, tamtego dnia w czasie trzeciego roku, kiedy Syriusz próbował go zabić, albo na drugim roku, kiedy tłuczek złamał mu rękę, albo na pierwszym roku, kiedy Lestrange'owie pojawili się na boisku i Harry walczył z nimi, jednocześnie poddając grę Connorowi...

Prychnął i pokręcił głową. _Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby myśleć o przeszłości. Przynajmniej na to jedno mogę sobie wreszcie pozwolić, nie dumać bez przerwy nad przeszłością._

Położył się plecami na miotle, machając leniwie nogą. Podejrzewał, że nie powinien tak robić, bo jakby go ktoś zobaczył, to pewnie pomyślałby że to niebezpieczne, ale tak dla odmiany, Harry kompletnie się tym nie przejmował.

Musiał pomyśleć.

Zamknął oczy i skupił się na konsekwencjach wszystkiego, co powiedział Draconowi i Snape'owi. Rozwiązanie komisji nadzorczej równałoby się zerwaniu wszystkich układów ze świetlistymi czarodziejami. Jak mieliby mu znowu zaufać? I czemu mieliby? W dodatku Madam Whitestag, która była naprawdę przebiegłą przywódczynią, zdolną do zjednoczenia ludzi, którzy normalnie rozbiegliby się w tuzin różnych kierunków – i która zdołała wybaczyć Harry'emu śmierć swoich dzieci na tyle, żeby spróbować podjąć się z nim współpracy – byłaby tym niezwykle urażona.

Bez względu na to, co Snape i Draco o tym myśleli, zwykłe rozwiązanie komisji nadzorczej po prostu nie wchodziło w grę.

Harry kiwnął lekko głową. No to co mu pozostało? I jak się za to zabierze?

Jedna z decyzji pojawiła się niemal momentalnie w jego głowie. Madam Marchbanks nie próbowała działać przeciw niemu i była zdecydowanie bliższa Światłu... właściwie to była mu _zadeklarowana_ , czym Aurora nie byłaby się pochwalić. Mogłaby przejąć dowodzenie nad komisją nadzorczą w miejscu Aurory. Aurora wciąż będzie w stanie pracować z nim na warunkach, które już omówili – wysyłając mu instrukcje i książki o świetlistych, czystokrwistych rytuałach – ale Harry miał zamiar poprosić ją o przekazanie przywództwa nad komisją.

I powie jej prawdę, kiedy zapyta go dlaczego – że zorientował się, że poszczuła swoich sojuszników na jego, przez co nie mógł zaufać komuś takiemu.

_I co wtedy zrobi?_

Harry otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się leniwym pasmom chmur nad sobą. Chciał zanurkować nagle w kierunku ziemi, znaleźć się jak najdalej od nich, żeby jakoś zużyć nadmiar tętniącej w nim energii, ale zamiast tego zmusił się do pozostania w bezruchu i zastanowienia, co właściwie wiedział o Aurorze.

Zdeterminowana. Przywódczyni. Oba te fakty sprawią, że jeśli przyjdzie jej nagle pracować z komisją nadzorczą z niższego stanowiska, to będzie bardzo niezadowolona.

Ale z drugiej strony była też bardzo ostrożna i sprytna, w dodatku była w stanie wybić się ponad ideę pomszczenia śmierci własnych dzieci i podejść do Harry'ego jak do politycznego przeciwnika, a nie osobistego wroga. No i pomimo oburzenia Snape'a i Dracona pod względem tego, jak dowodziła komisją, Harry nie sądził, żeby zachęcili go do jakiegokolwiek innego podejścia do Aurory, gdyby _sami_ przewodzili komisją.

Najprawdopodobniej po prostu zamruga, kiedy usłyszy, że Harry chce by Madam Marchbanks przejęła władzę nad komisją, przeklnie pecha, przez którego ją wykryto, po czym wróci do współpracy z nim. Harry nie będzie przecież oczekiwał od niej zaprzestania podchodów. Tym razem po prostu będzie na nie uważał. Wplecie jej plany we własne, a te które nie będą mu pasowały, po prostu odrzuci.

Był niepoważnie ufny w czasie dzisiejszego spotkania. Ale nabranie takiej nieufności, że kompletnie mógłby stracić szansę na przekonanie do siebie Aurory, byłoby równie głupie. Z jakiegoś powodu, im bardziej odsłaniał się przed ludźmi wokół siebie, im więcej dla nich robił, tym chętniej darzyli go sympatią i odsłaniali się przed nim w odpowiedzi. Harry nie próbował udawać, że to rozumie, ale przecież widział, jak podejście Snape'a zmieniło się do niego, kiedy zaczęli treningi oklumencji i kiedy Snape zobaczył mozolne odbudowywanie jego umysłu po śmierci Sylarany. Hawthorn opowiedziała mu historię o tym, jak prosta oferta Harry'ego wysyłania jej regularnych dawek wywaru tojadowego, zmieniła jej życie po ukąszeniu Greybacka i przywróciła jej siły – i ewidentnie coś podobnego przytrafiło się jej ostatnio, jeśli można cokolwiek wnioskować po sposobie, w jaki podziękowała mu po jego przejażdżce na smoczycy. Adalrico nabrał do niego takiego zaufania, że powiedział mu o tym, jak torturował i zgwałcił Albę Starrise. Harry może i nie pojmował natury tego daru do wyciągania ręki do innych, ale głupio byłoby to kompletnie zignorować.

_W dodatku mam już wystarczająco wielu wrogów,_ pomyślał, myśląc o Lucjuszu, myśląc o niewymownych, myśląc o Philipie Willoughbym i wszystkich innych rodzicach Piętnastki Poświęconych, którym nie spodoba się ten kompromis, myśląc o Falco, myśląc o Voldemorcie. _Aurora może na stałe przyłączyć się do ich szeregów, ale najpierw chcę spróbować wyciągnąć do niej rękę i sprawdzić, czy nie przekonam jej do stanięcia po mojej stronie._

Harry uśmiechnął się blado. Prawda była taka, że jeśli przyjdzie mu zrobić cokolwiek poza zwykłym poproszeniem Aurory do zrezygnowania z taktyk, które zagrażają ich sojuszowi – a wątpił, żeby z nich zrezygnowała, nawet gdyby mu to obiecała – to wolał taką formę manipulacji. Pokaże jej, kim tak naprawdę jest. Harry nieczęsto starał się z tym kryć i zwykle nie kończyło się to najlepiej. Był w stanie zachowywać tajemnice. Był w stanie kłamać poprzez niedomówienia. Ale nie mógł już powiedzieć, że nie był _vatesem_ , już nie teraz, no i nie mógł udawać, że nie cenił sobie wolnej woli i wyborów innych. Cenił je sobie.

Ale teraz, oczywiście, pozostał problem z tym, w jaki sposób powinien poradzić sobie z Draconem i Snape'em, którzy eksplodują, jak tylko o tym usłyszą.

Harry westchnął, złapał za trzonek miotły i obrócił się, po czym zawisł z niej ponuro, przytrzymując się wyłącznie kolanami. To posłało mu krew do głowy, ale tylko w ten sposób był w stanie w tej chwili wyrazić emocje, którym nie był w stanie się oprzeć.

_Jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to powiedzieć im prawdę, wyjaśnić moje rozumowanie i dać im szansę na reakcję. Wyjaśnienia są w porządku. Protesty są w porządku._

_Ale prędzej czy później muszę mieć szansę na popełnienie własnych błędów. Sam powinienem był się zorientować, co Aurora dzisiaj wyprawiała. W końcu też jestem legilimentą i jeśli moja głupota powstrzymuje mnie przed korzystaniem z tego, albo wyciąganiem z niej taktyk, to sam jestem sobie winny. Draco nie znosiłby, gdybym spróbował chronić go przed każdym możliwym błędem, a wysłanie Snape'a do Josepha niczego nie zrobiło, póki Snape nie był gotów na leczenie._

_Tyle czasu leczyłem się razem z nimi, korzystałem z ich wsparcia, że porzucenie ich teraz byłoby niewdzięczne. Ale działanie we własnym zakresie, uczenie się jak mam się zachowywać, kiedy nikt na mnie nie uważa, też nie jest takie złe. Przecież tak właśnie musiałem zrobić przy Rosierze, w umyśle Voldemorta, w Zakazanym Lesie, albo na grzbiecie Acies. A jeśli mam zacząć się leczyć na więcej, niż jednym poziomie, jeśli mam zacząć żyć jednocześnie, to potrzebuję zacząć się leczyć zarówno z Draco i Snape'em,_ jak i _bez nich._

Nie spodobały mu się wnioski, które momentalnie wskoczyły mu przez to do głowy. Jeśli miał zamiar być ze sobą szczery, to by oznaczało, że powinien podjąć się znowu pracy nad leczeniem swojego nadgarstka i rozmowami z Josephem i musiałby to zrobić nie tylko wtedy, kiedy Draco i Snape go o to proszą, ale z własnej woli.

_Nie chcę,_ jęknął do siebie. _Przecież radzę sobie bez lewej dłoni. Radzę sobie bez rozmawiania o śmierci Kierana. To nie jest równie ważne, co inne sprawy._ Bez trudu mógłby w tej chwili wymienić przynajmniej dziesięć innych ważniejszych spraw.

Ale musiał. A jeśli czasem nie będzie mu się to podobało i będzie przez to jęczał we własnej głowie, to przynajmniej będzie mógł dopilnować, żeby niechęć i marudzenie _pozostały_ w jego głowie. Snape i Draco naprawdę nie powinni brać na siebie absolutnie wszystkiego, a ewidentnie uważają to za swój obowiązek, skoro pomogli mu się leczyć po wszystkim i teraz starają się chronić go przed każdym możliwym błędem.

W głowie zaczęło mu szumieć od krwi, więc Harry obrócił miotłę, siadając na niej, po czym wzleciał ostro w górę. Leciał tak, póki tętnienie w uszach nie ustało, po czym zawrócił i opadł w kierunku ziemi.

Mięśnie mu się naciągnęły, a uszy rozgrzały nagle nieprzyjemnie, kiedy boisko zbliżało się i zbliżało, póki nie zdawało się wypełniać całego świata. Harry poderwał miotłę w chwilę potem, mocno nadwyrężając tym mięśnie rąk, po czym zaczął się kręcić do tyłu.

Leciał w ten sposób, póki większość niepewności przemieniło się w coś innego, w ostrożną, zniechęconą determinację do kroczenia przed siebie. Czasami naprawdę wiele by dał, żeby móc być równie _pewnym_ wszystkiego, co Draco i Snape, bez względu na to, czy chodziłoby o politykę, czy wszystko na co zasługiwał czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy.

_Ale wygląda na to, że pewność siebie po prostu do mnie nie pasuje. Nie szkodzi._

Przeciągnął się, póki mu nie strzeliło w kręgosłupie, po czym wylądował i ruszył do szopy quidditcha, żeby odłożyć Błyskawicę.

* * *

Connor wyszczerzył się, kiedy zobaczył jak jego brat opuszcza boisko. Harry wyszedł polatać i pewnie myślał o quidditcha, żałując że nie latał dzisiaj z nimi. No trudno, Connor z przyjemnością opowie mu o meczu... chyba, że Harry musi się gdzieś udać już teraz, natychmiast.

Connor spróbował stłumić swój przebłysk żalu, kiedy zawołał brata po imieniu. Harry poderwał głowę i zobaczył go. Wyszczerzył się szeroko i odmachał.

_Zawsze taki zajęty. Tak rzadko ma dla mnie czas._

Ale Connor zawsze mógł postawić przeciw temu dwanaście lat, kiedy Harry praktyczne nie miał czasu na cokolwiek i kogokolwiek poza nim. Przegonił od siebie przebłysk żalu, każąc mu się zamknąć, a kiedy dotarł do Harry'ego, kręcili się przez chwilę w kółko, usiłując ustalić, w którą stronę powinni teraz udać się wspólnie, kiedy jeszcze przed chwilą szli w kompletnie przeciwnych kierunkach.

Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy wreszcie im się udało.

– No dobra, to o ile Gryffindor pokonał Slytherin? – zapytał.

Connor bardzo ostrożnie poukładał swoją twarz, żeby wyrazić czystą neutralność.

– Och, nie tak wiele – powiedział. – Wciąż macie szansę na Puchar Quidditcha, jeśli zdołacie kompletnie zniszczyć Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. No i Ravenclaw ma teraz nowego szukającego, który jest całkiem niezły i możliwe, że do czasu naszego meczu zrobi się tak dobry, że go nie pokonam.

– No powiedz wreszcie – powiedział łagodnie Harry.

Connor naprawdę starał się uszanować uczucia Harry'ego jako Ślizgona, naprawdę, ale i tak nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.

– Sześćset dwadzieścia do stu – przyznał. – Tak mi przykro Harry. Obawiam się, że nie macie najmniejszych szans na puchar w tym roku.

– Jeśli pokonaliście nas na ponad _pięćset cholernych punktów_ , to nawet na niego nie zasługujemy – powiedział Harry, którego głos aż dudnił z oburzenia. – Gdzie Sam szukał tego znicza? We własnej dupie?

– Właściwie, to najbardziej zawinił wasz obrońca – zaoferował Connor. – Jakoś nie był w stanie w ogóle powstrzymać nas przed strzeleniem gola, Harry. Podczas gdy Ron latał, jakby go sam Merlin dotknął i Ślizgoni chyba nie wiedzieli nawet, co się właściwie tam stało. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaili się do uważania Rona za słaby punkt drużyny, bo tym właśnie _był_ , kiedy jeszcze ostatnim razem grałeś przeciw nam. – Connor zachichotał na wspomnienie min pałkarzy Slytherinu, kiedy zaczęli ciskać w Rona tłuczkami, których unikał bez żadnego problemu. – W ogóle nie zorientowali się, jak bardzo się zmienił.

– Zasłużyliśmy sobie na tę przegraną – powiedział Harry stanowczo. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i Connor zaczął się zastanawiać, jaki temat wyjdzie w następnej kolejności. Cokolwiek by to było, nie sądził żeby zdołało przytłumić jego radość. W wieży Gryffindora trwała rozszalała impreza. Wygrali i to nie tylko dlatego, że Harry już nie należał do drużyny Slytherinu. Po prostu naprawdę _dobrze_ zgrali się ze sobą. Connor ledwie pamiętał samą grę, poza kilkoma momentami. Bardziej zaimponował mu sposób, w jaki cała drużyna pracowała ze sobą, niemo się komunikując, krążąc i zawsze, zawsze wiedząc, gdzie znajduje się inny członek i do czego powinno dojść w następnej kolejności.

– Connor – odezwał się wreszcie Harry.

– Tak?

– Czy myślisz... – Harry podrapał się po karku. – Nie mówię tego przez twoją kłótnię z Parvati, czy dlatego że myślę, że miała rację co do mnie i Draco, albo coś w tym stylu. Ale chciałbym spędzać z tobą więcej czasu. Naprawdę. Bawić się z tobą w szukającego. Albo zorganizować wspólny wypad do Hogsmeade, kiedy będziemy się po prostu wydurniać i gadać o głupotach. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy?

Przez chwilę Connor nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć. Czuł, jak szczęście wzbiera mu w piersi, gotowe wybuchnąć gardłem. Kiedy wreszcie nadeszło, sam nie wiedział, czy wyjdzie jako śmiech, czy wesoły okrzyk. Okazało się mieszanką obu, co ewidentnie zaskoczyło Harry'ego, podobnie jak uścisk, w jaki Connor pochwycił go w chwilę później.

– No pewnie, palancie – wymamrotał mu do ucha. – To nie musi mieć niczego wspólnego z Parvati, czy Draco. Jesteśmy _braćmi,_ Harry.

Poczuł, jak Harry się odpręża i obejmuje go w odpowiedzi.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – A teraz muszę iść i powiedzieć Snape'owi i Draco coś, co ich bardzo unieszczęśliwi.

– Chcesz wsparcia? – zapytał Connor.

– Wyśmiałbyś ich, gdybyś zobaczył ich miny – powiedział Harry.

– Myślę, że by się im to przydało – zauważył Connor. Czasami był naprawdę oburzony tym, jak niewiele _humoru_ było w życiu Harry'ego. Przecież nie mógł liczyć ciętych komentarzy Dracona, czy sarkazmu Snape'a. Nie robili tego, by rozbawić Harry'ego, ale by zniszczyć jego przeciwników.

– Może i tak – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie tym razem.

Connor odsunął się i przez chwilę przyglądał się swojemu bratu. Harry miał zaciśnięte szczęki i poruszał się, jakby lada moment miał wskoczyć na miotłę, znaleźć Voldemorta i odbyć z nim ostatni pojedynek.

– Daj im popalić – powiedział Connor, schodząc mu z drogi.

Harry rzucił mu ulotny uśmiech, ruszając w kierunku lochów.

– Tylko opowiedz mi potem o wszystkim! – zawołał za nim Connor. Choć raz nie czuł, że jest pozostawiany w tyle. Harry ewidentnie był w stanie poradzić sobie z tym sam.

* * *

Snape czekał. Po wyjściu Harry'ego, siedzieli z Draconem w ciszy, co zastanawiało Snape'a; wydawało mu się, że Draco zacznie marudzić i chodzić po pokoju. Tymczasem zamiast tego objął rękami kolana i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Snape podejrzewał, że nie mógł go o to winić.

Sam też wracał myślami do ostatnich słów Harry'ego.

_Jeśli nie jestem bezpieczny w obrębie osłon Hogwartu, otoczony własną magią, to znaczy że nigdzie nie będę bezpieczny, Draco, a już na pewno nie w łóżku w twoich ramionach._

Zawsze istniała szansa na to, że Harry nie będzie bezpieczny, bez względu na to, kto by mu nie towarzyszył, co by się nie stało, jak wcześnie nie zwrócono by mu uwagę na zagrożenie. Już wielokrotnie udawał się sam w serce niebezpieczeństwa, nawet kiedy wiedział, że to niebezpieczne. No i trzeba było też wziąć pod uwagę jego przeciwników. Jeśli ci świetliści czarodzieje byli na tyle głupi i uparci, żeby zażądać komisji nadzorczej, to nie można było zignorować obaw Harry'ego, że pewnie w swojej głupocie i uporze wycofają własne obietnice w chwili, w której komisja nadzorcza zostanie rozwiązana.

_Mówiłem przecież, że go wypuszczę, pozwolę na popełnianie błędów. Nie załamie się tak samo, jak po stawieniu czoła własnej matce. W dodatku nie wierzę, że Aurora Whitestag zdoła go skrzywdzić bez jego czynnej współpracy. Zrobiła dzisiaj coś takiego. Czy naprawdę wydaje mi się, że zrobi coś takiego ponownie?_

Snape musiał ostatecznie uznać, że nie. Przyglądał się oczom Harry'ego, kiedy przyznał się do użycia legilimencji i za oburzeniem, że w ogóle do tego doszło, pojawiła się zawiść wobec Whitestag, że takie zagrywki w ogóle okazały się konieczne. Teraz już wiedział. Został ostrzeżony.

I Snape też został, przez co więcej nie spróbuje tak skupiać się na legilimencji i nie da się podejść tak kretyńskim podpuszczeniom jak te Cienia.

Ale był też jeszcze Draco.

– Właściwie to jakim cudem pani Addlington tak łatwo cię podeszła? – zapytał nagle Dracona.

Draco drgnął. Następnie spojrzał na Snape'a, jakby mu kompletnie odbiło.

– Bo w tak oczywisty sposób starali się skrzywdzić Harry'ego – odpowiedział. – No, wszyscy poza moją matką i innymi sojusznikami, oczywiście – dodał lekceważąco. – A kiedy zaczęła jeszcze robić uwagi o czystokrwistych i Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, _wiedziałem_ po prostu, że Harry niczego na to nie odpowie, bo przecież akceptuje te cholerne bzdury. Ale przecież nie mogłem puścić jej tego płazem i pozwolić na myślenie, że wszyscy w pokoju się z nią zgadzają.

– To możliwe, że nie wszyscy obecni chcieli skrzywdzić Harry'ego – powiedział Snape, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Draco był sfrustrowany, to było oczywiste, ale dzisiaj pozwolił się temu problemowi rozwinąć do niepoważnego poziomu. Snape uważał nawet własną reakcję na prowokację Cienia za niedopuszczalną, a to, jak Draco zareagował na Addlington, było jeszcze gorsze. – Na przykład Madam Marchbanks.

– Jest _świetlista._

Snape parsknął wbrew sobie, aż nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

– Przecież to nie znaczy, że jest zła.

Draco wreszcie poderwał się na nogi i zaczął chodzić.

– Komisja nadzorcza _musi_ zostać rozwiązana – powiedział niskim i przepełnionym pasją głosem. – Będę to powtarzał tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba. Zrobię wszystko, żeby Harry to wreszcie zrozumiał. Nie wierzę, że nie zaczął tego jeszcze sam podejrzewać. Przecież powinien być w stanie zachowywać się zgodnie z własną wolą.

Snape przechylił głowę.

– Czy tu chodzi bardziej o opiekę nad Harrym, Draco, czy też wygranie kłótni?

Och, tym zasłużył sobie na łypnięcie. Ale Draco nie był Lucjuszem, więc to spojrzenie nie przyniosło wystarczająco wielu wspomnień, by wytrącić Snape'a z równowagi. Snape ciągnął dalej, bez problemu wczuwając się w rolę głowy domu.

– Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś zdystansować się na moment od tej całej sytuacji i zastanowić nad własnym zachowaniem, zanim weźmiesz jego pod uwagę. Przecież nie chcesz być dla niego obciążeniem, Draco.

– Wcale _nie jestem..._

– Jak nie byłeś dzisiaj?

Draco założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił się od niego.

Snape wywrócił oczami, zastanawiając się po cichu, czemu to zawsze jemu przychodziło wymówienie na głos takich oczywistych prawd.

– Pomyśl o sobie, Draco – powiedział. – Przyjrzyj się własnym emocjom i reakcjom w ten sam sposób, do jakiego ciągle zachęcasz Harry'ego. – Zamilkł na moment, zauważając napięcie w ramionach Dracona, po czym dodał miękkim tonem: – Harry nie znienawidzi cię, jeśli zadeklarujesz się wobec Mroku.

Draco obrócił się tak szybko, że aż się potknął. Snape zauważył jego upokorzony rumieniec, kiedy chłopiec zbierał się z podłogi.

– Skąd pan wiedział? – wyszeptał.

_Przypadkiem zgadłem i wspomogłem się nieco legilimencją._ Ale Draco nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– Ponieważ twój sentyment wobec Światła coraz głębiej się w tobie zakorzenia – powiedział Snape. – Ponieważ po raz kolejny próbujesz się odnaleźć w sytuacji i tym razem nie jesteś w stanie się zdefiniować wyłącznie jako partner i kochanek Harry'ego. Ponieważ _jesteś_ mrocznym czarodziejem, Draco, masz zdolności do tych zaklęć, żywisz głęboką niechęć do ludzi z przeciwnej deklaracji i uwielbiasz stosować taktyki, których Harry wolałby w miarę możliwości unikać. _Powiedz_ mu, że chcesz się zadeklarować. Zrozumie.

– Wydawało mi się... że powinienem pozostać niezadeklarowany...

– To ścieżka Harry'ego – powiedział Snape. – Niewielu czarodziejów jest w stanie nią podążać. Ale nie znienawidzi cię, jeśli to zrobisz.

Draco przez chwilę skubał zębami swoją wargę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Snape podejrzewał, że pewnie nie spodziewał się, że akurat teraz dojdzie do tak decydującego momentu w jego życiu. Ale doszło do niego i musiał wyjść mu na przeciw, zamiast ciągle się mu sprzeciwiać i doprowadzać siebie i Harry'ego do szału poprzez usilne prowadzenie własnego życia poprzez jego. To właśnie przez to zachowywał się dzisiaj w ten sposób. Mówi się, że Światło i Mrok nawołują dusze czarodziejów, którzy się im podobają. Snape w to wątpił, ale gdyby to była prawda, to Mrok z całą pewnością wzywał do siebie Dracona. W dodatku zbliżało się zimowe przesilenie, kiedy to dziki Mrok będzie najpotężniejszy. Jego głos z pewnością robiłby się coraz głośniejszy.

– Powinienem – wyszeptał Draco. – Chciałby, żebym zrobił to, co mnie najbardziej zadowala, a nie to, co by mu się podobało.

Snape kiwnął głową i niczego więcej nie powiedział. Draco już podjął decyzję. Od teraz sam będzie się zachęcał do dalszego podążania tą ścieżką.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, po którym Harry wszedł bez oczekiwania na odpowiedź, czy zaproszenie. Snape podniósł brwi, kiedy zobaczył wypisaną na jego twarzy determinację.

_Cóż. Wygląda na to, że ta rozmowa okaże się naprawdę interesująca._

Wyprostował się w fotelu, wychodząc jej mentalnie na spotkanie.


	66. Rozdział czterdziesty dziewiąty: Kwestia równości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Druga scena zawiera ciężki slash, więc pomińcie ją, jeśli niekomfortowo wam się czyta coś takiego.**

Harry z przyjemnością zobaczył, że Snape spojrzał na niego, jakby faktycznie nie mógł doczekać się kontynuowania rozmowy, nawet jeśli widok zarumienionej twarzy Dracona i jego luźno splecionych dłoni nieco go zaniepokoił. _No trudno, bez względu na to, co by to nie było, musi mi o tym sam powiedzieć. I tak zwykle nie jestem w stanie odgadnąć, z czym się przede mną kryje._

– Zastanowiłem się nad tym, co mi powiedzieliście – przyznał. – Wciąż nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie rozwiązać komisję nadzorczą. Ale poproszę panią Whitestag o przekazanie Madam Marchbanks dowodzenia nad komisją. I mam zamiar powiedzieć pani Whitestag czemu ją o to proszę. – Snape otworzył usta, więc Harry podniósł rękę w cichej prośbie, żeby pozwolił mu skończyć. Zaskakująco, Snape faktycznie zamknął się z powrotem. – Wydaje mi się, że ją rozumiem. Chce jakiejś władzy nade mną. Straci tę możliwość, jeśli degradacja oburzy ją na tyle, żeby opuściła komisję. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli pozostanie w moim pobliżu, możliwe że uda mi się ją ściągnąć na swoją stronę, jak to zrobiłem już z wieloma innymi ludźmi po prostu poprzez pokazanie im moich zasad i jak wiele jestem skłonny zdobić, by osiągnąć własne cele. Mam wrażenie, że po prostu przeprosi za niewłaściwe zachowanie i od tego czasu zrobi się znacznie subtelniejsza, ale to nie znaczy, że spróbuje czegoś nowego. Teraz jednak już będę wypatrywał jej zagrań i nie sądzę, żeby to okazało się cięższe od dowolnych innych politycznych walców, które już zdążyłem zatańczyć.

Snape podniósł brwi, ale odczekał jeszcze chwilę, jakby upewniając się, że Harry naprawdę skończył. Harry kiwnął głową.

– I naprawdę wierzysz, że zdołasz przekonać Madam Marchbanks do podjęcia się tego obowiązku?

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – W ogóle nie podobało jej się to, co dzisiaj zaszło. No i powiedzieliście mi, że nie jest nastawiona przeciw mnie. Jest zadeklarowana wobec Światła, więc nikt nie będzie w stanie uznać, że degraduję panią Whitestag tylko po to, żeby wrzucić na jej miejsce któregoś z moich mrocznych sojuszników.

Snape pokiwał powoli głową. Harry zerknął na Dracona.

– A ty co o tym myślisz? – zapytał

Draco przez chwilę pocierał dłońmi o siebie.

– Podejrzewam, że jednak nie możesz tak od razu pozbyć się komisji nadzorczej – przyznał. – Nie pomyślałem o szerszych perspektywach. – Harry ugryzł się w język, żeby powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem, że Draco często o nich nie myślał. – Ale i tak wydaje mi się, że przydałoby się ustalić jakieś określone limity jej działania. Czy mają pilnować cię przez kilka miesięcy? Póki nie będziesz pełnoletni? Póki nie uznają, że już nigdy więcej nie zrobisz niczego nieodpowiedzialnego? – Draco prychnął na to i wymamrotał pod nosem coś o tym, że skoro Harry nie zdołał przekonać do tego Dracona i Snape'a, to na pewno nie zdoła komisji nadzorczej.

– To dobry pomysł – powiedział zaskoczony Harry. _Do jakich doszedł wniosków, kiedy mnie nie było?_ – W dodatku będę się czuł znacznie bardziej komfortowo, pytając o to Madam Marchbanks, niż panią Whitestag, która pewnie znalazłaby jakąś jakąś wymówkę, żeby nie odpowiedzieć mi jasno i rzeczowo.

Draco ewidentnie wciąż był bardzo rozproszony, pochłonięty czymkolwiek, nad tym myślał kiedy Harry'ego nie było i teraz zastanawiał się nad tym bardziej, niż odpowiedzią Harry'ego. Harry czekał, czekał i czekał, ale wciąż nie nadchodziła żadna odpowiedź, tylko ciche pocieranie dłoni Dracona. Harry zerknął na Snape'a, który skrzywił się i wskazał głową na Dracona, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że tylko jego partner może mu o tym opowiedzieć. Harry wyprostował się więc i czekał tak cierpliwie, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Harry – odezwał się wreszcie Draco. – Czy przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym się zadeklarował wobec Mroku?

– Czy... – Harry musiał się nad tym przez chwilę zastanowić, ale ostatecznie mógł powiedzieć tylko jedno. – Pewnie że nie, Draco – powiedział. – Czyżby przesilenie zimowe wzywało cię do siebie?

Draco skrzywił się.

– Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział, jakby Snape'a nie było już z nimi w pokoju; jak do tej pory Harry tylko słyszał od niego ten ton, kiedy znajdowali się na osobności. – Zadeklarowałbym się tej samej wersji dzikiego Mroku, która zabiła Fawkesa i spróbowała zrobić z ciebie Lorda.

– Dziki Mrok był wtedy zirytowany – powiedział Harry, zmuszając się do przedarcia przez rozmyte wspomnienia, pełne feniksowych płomieni. – No i przecież nie jesteś w stanie poradzić, że akurat o tej porze roku poczułeś ten zew, Draco. Bardzo rzadko się go w ogóle czuje. Powinieneś czuć się wyróżniony. – Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał Dracona po ramieniu. – Nigdy by mi nie przeszkadzała twoja deklaracja, a już na pewno nie to, wobec kogo zdecydowałbyś się to zrobić.

Draco kiwnął głową bez słowa. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym podjął się dedukcji, która nie miała absolutnie żadnego związku z legilimencją.

– Czy to między innymi dlatego byłeś dzisiaj taki niegrzeczny wobec pani Addlington? Bo byłeś pochłonięty myśleniem o dzikim Mroku i co by to mogło oznaczać, gdybyś mu się zadeklarował?

Kolejne przytaknięcie. Harry objął Dracona, czując w sobie narastające poczucie troski, którą Draco czuł o niego już nie raz.

– Nie musisz kryć się przede mną z takimi problemami – wyszeptał Draconowi na ucho. – Przecież nakrzyczałbyś na mnie, gdybym sam to zrobił. Nie będę na ciebie krzyczał – głaskał teraz Dracona po kręgosłupie, żeby szybciej go uspokoić – ale na przyszłość wolałbym się dowiedzieć o czymś takim znacznie wcześniej.

Draco odetchnął cichutko, po czym odprężył się i wtulił w niego. Harry w dalszym ciągu go głaskał i zerknął przy okazji na Snape'a. Spojrzenie jego opiekuna było ostre i przeszywające, jakby chciał zapytać, czemu Harry nie przyjmuje częściej tego rodzaju pocieszeń, ale i tak kiwnął głową, jakby aprobował jego metodę uspokojenia Dracona.

Harry usiadł z Draconem z powrotem na kanapie. Odkrył, że nie chce przestać go obejmować, ale i tak trzymał ręce na kręgosłupie i ramionach. Przesunięcie ich niżej wywoływało niefortunne myśli, z którymi i tak miał już wystarczająco wiele problemów, odkąd bariery na jego hormonach pękły w czasie rytuału halloweenowego. Nie miał pojęcia jak Draco, czy też dowolny szesnastolatek, skoro już o tym mowa, radził sobie z nieustannymi falami myśli o seksie.

– Czy mamy udać się z tobą na następne spotkanie komisji nadzorczej? – zapytał Snape, jakby potrzebował usłyszeć na to odpowiedź _właśnie teraz._

Draco spiął się nagle i odsunął od Harry'ego, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że Draco nie miał treningu w oklumencji, dlatego nie powinien być w stanie tak szybko i skutecznie zakopać swoich emocji. To oznaczało, że uważał odpowiedź Harry'ego za ważniejszą od własnego kryzysu w temacie deklaracji.

Harry nie był w stanie patrzeć im obu w oczy na raz, więc po prostu wbił wzrok w Dracona.

– Nie, nie idziecie tam razem ze mną.

Draco podniósł lekko wargi, odsłaniając zęby, ale się nie odezwał.

– Wyjaśnij – powiedział Snape.

Harry upomniał się, że nie powinien brzmieć, jakby usiłował bronić własnych decyzji. Tę konkretną podjął z absolutnie rozsądnych powodów. Tylko dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak strasznie Draco nakręcał się wokół idei deklaracji, albo że wciąż nie pojmował, jakim cudem Snape tak dobrze to wszystko przyjmuje, nie znaczyło, że jego wybór nie był logiczny.

– Ponieważ chcę się tam udać sam – powiedział. – Ponieważ obiecałem pani Whitestag, że was tam nie będzie i jeśli się pojawicie, to z miejsca będzie wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, przez co wybuduje zawczasu swoją obronę. Ponieważ czasami muszę popełniać własne błędy, włącznie z błędami na polu polityki. Chcę zobaczyć, jak wiele taktyk i wrogów zdołam rozpoznać, kiedy nikt nie będzie mnie pilnował.

Kiedy Harry obejrzał się na Snape'a, zobaczył że ten przyglądał mu się ponuro, a jego ciemne oczy były pełne czegoś, co Harry mógł uznać wyłącznie za wspomnienia. Następnie kiwnął głową, jakby to właśnie one przekonały go o słuszności decyzji Harry'ego.

– Wydaje mi się, że to błąd – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że marnie sobie tam bez nas poradzisz. – Harry zjeżył się na te słowa, pomimo swojego postanowienia, że spędzi to spotkanie w absolutnym spokoju, ale Snape nie dał mu okazji do okazania tego gniewu. – Ale to błąd, który musisz popełnić sam. Zahamujemy twój rozwój, jeśli zmusimy cię do polegania na nas. Zmusiliśmy cię do zrozumienia, że potrzebujesz się wyleczyć, a potem pomogliśmy ci w samym leczeniu. A teraz przyszedł czas, żebyś zaczął sam podejmować kroki w tym kierunku.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, niepomiernie wzruszony. _Co takiego przyszło mu do głowy, że o tym pomyślał? Zupełnie jakby był w mojej głowie, kiedy latałem na miotle._ – Już rozumiem, że będę musiał z własnej woli zacząć udawać się na rozmowy z Josephem i pracować nad przełamaniem klątw na moim nadgarstku. Znaczy, wciąż będę potrzebował pomocy od Argutusa i wszystkich innych, ale wola do uporania się z tym powinna być moja własna.

– Właściwie to gdzie poszedłeś, żeby pomyśleć? – zapytał Draco, którego ciekawość najwyraźniej przezwyciężyła pragnienie do zachowania chłodnej ciszy.

– Na miotłę. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego blado. – Najlepiej mi się myśli, kiedy znajduję się z daleka od ziemi. No i... cóż. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Naprawdę czasem muszę popełniać własne błędy. Jestem już niemal dorosły, a nie przypominam sobie czasów, kiedy nie miałbym do czynienia z dominacją ze strony przynajmniej jednego innego umysłu. Najpierw to była moja matka, albo Connor, ilekroć nie było jej w pobliżu. Potem Tom Riddle. A potem wpływy ludzi, których nie byłem w stanie opuścić, jak mojego ojca, jak i te, których nie chciałem porzucić, czyli ciebie i profesora Snape'a...

Urwał, kiedy zauważył minę Snape'a, w której pojawiła się nuta nagany. Nabrał głęboko tchu i zmusił się do wymówienia tego.

– Ciebie jak i Severusa. – Odrzucił od siebie wrażenie, że był zbyt nieformalny i zasługiwał na karę za pogwałcanie takich granic, poprzez upomnienie się, że przecież Snape sam chciał, żeby Harry zwracał się do niego po imieniu. – I to było naprawdę wspaniałe, ale zanadto ułatwiliście mi życie. Zawsze miałem kogoś, kogo byłem w stanie obwinić za jakiś błąd, albo komu mogłem zaufać, ilekroć nie byłem w stanie zaufać samemu sobie, albo kogoś, kto był w stanie zerwać ze mnie kolejną warstwę treningu. Zawsze pojawił się ktoś, chętny do bycia moimi rękami, oczami, uszami. Zacząłem to zmieniać już w zeszłym roku, ale nie skupiłem się chyba na tym wystarczająco, inaczej nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego. Powinienem być na tyle inteligentny, żeby zorientować się, czym tak naprawdę było to spotkanie komisji nadzorczej, tak samo jak powinienem był okazać się na tyle silny, żeby samemu powstać po żałobie po Piętnastce Poświęconych, albo zorientować się, że Sanktuarium naprawdę było najlepszym wyjściem. – Kiwnął do Snape'a, a potem do Dracona. – Jak do tej pory większość moich błędów była nieświadoma. Chcę przypilnować, żeby stały się błędami popełnionymi świadomie, choćby w ramach ćwiczenia na czas wojny.

– Godne podziwu, Harry. – Głos Snape'a był miękki i pełen dziwnego tonu. Harry był w stanie wyłącznie porównać go do fal rozbijających się o kamienie, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tego rodzaju emocji. Ale kiedy spojrzał na Snape'a, zobaczył że jego oczy lśnią z dumy tego samego rodzaju, jaką Narcyza mogłaby czuć wobec Dracona, ilekroć dokonał czegoś niezwykłego.

Harry pochylił nisko głowę, czując jak policzki rumienią mu się wściekle. _Nie zasłużyłem sobie na to. Większość innych dzieci już dawno temu ustaliła, że to część dorastania i nie musiały nikomu o tym mówić._

Nabrał głęboko tchu i kazał spierdalać temu poczuciu winy. _Niby czemu miałbym sobie tego odmawiać? Profesor Snape mnie kocha i jest ze mnie dumny. Jestem w stanie zaakceptować to i pławić się w tym, tak samo jak każde inne dziecko pławiłoby się w aprobacie rodzica._

– Dziękuję, Severusie – powiedział, dumny że tym razem udało mu się pamiętać o imieniu. Spojrzał na Dracona. – Rozumiesz już, co miałem na myśli, Draco? Dlaczego potrzebuję pojawić się na następnym spotkaniu komisji nadzorczej sam?

Draco westchnął i spojrzał na swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. Harry'emu nie spodobało się to westchnienie. Wolałby krzyk. Wsunął palce pod podbródek Dracona i podniósł mu głowę, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

Wreszcie Draco kiwnął lekko głową, mimo że spojrzenie wciąż miało w sobie więcej uporu, niż to by się Harry'emu podobało. Harry uśmiechnął się i wstał, obejmując swojego chłopaka na poziomie ramion. Miał ochotę odprowadzić go z powrotem do sypialni w Slytherinie i po prostu go rozpieścić.

– Dziękuję wam obu – powiedział i zaczekał tylko na kiwnięcie Snape'a, po czym wymknął się z Draconem.

* * *

Draco leżał na brzuchu na łóżku i bardziej czuł mamrotanie Harry'ego, niż je słyszał, bo słowa opadały mu na włosy i ściekały po uszach niczym skondensowana mgła.

– Ty durny gnoju, czemu mi nie _powiedziałeś?_ – Wbił palce w ramię Dracona, rozluźniając drzemiące w nich napięcie, z którego Draco nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Podejrzewał, że nic nie powstrzymywało Harry'ego przed obserwowaniem ludzi i odkrywaniem, co już wiedzieli. – Powinieneś był – wyszeptał Harry. – Powinieneś był. Dziki Mrok to nie jest tylko wcieleniem tego, co zabiło Fawkesa. Jest też białym jeleniem, który uciekł przed nami w czasie Walpurgi, Mrokiem który Voldemort starał się pochwycić, Mrokiem który tańczył wokół mnie w czasie mojej pierwszej Walpurgi, który wciągnął mnie do siebie, rozłożył na kawałki i poskładał z powrotem. Jest zbyt potężny, żeby mógł pozostać w jednym kształcie. No i oczywiście, że nie będę miał ci za złe zadeklarowania się wobec niego, Draco, tak samo jak nie byłem zły o deklarację Connora wobec Światła.

Draco nie sądził, żeby zdołał się odprężyć, kiedy Harry miał zamiar porównywać go do swojego brata. Zdołał podźwignąć się na łokciu, przez co palce Harry'ego dźgnęły go przypadkiem w niespodziewanie delikatne miejsce na barku. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wciągając szybko powietrze, a Harry pochylił się i pochwycił jego usta w pocałunku.

Kąt był dziwny i kark zaczynał od niego boleć. Draco odkrył, że w ogóle go to nie obchodzi. Przewrócił się na plecy, objął Harry'ego i przyciągnął do siebie. Harry zanucił pod nosem, po czym podniósł się z cichym dźwiękiem protestu.

– Draco, a nie wolałbyś...

– Nie w tej chwili – wymamrotał Draco.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym odsunął się nim Draco zdołał go zmusić do pozostania w miejscu, żeby mogli kontynuować pocałunek. Draco poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim biodrze, a potem Harry znowu coś mruknął, choć tym razem nie zawierało to w sobie imienia Dracona, ale za to sprawiło, że zniknęły mu spodnie i majtki.

A potem otoczyły go usta Harry'ego i Draco westchnął głośno, ponieważ to w żaden sposób nie przypominało dzikiego, intensywnego stosunku, jaki miał miejsce w czasie halloweenowego rytuału. To było bardziej miękkie, delikatne i wzrok mu się od tego rozmywał, a towarzyszące mu dźwięki mieszały się z zewem, który słyszał na skraju percepcji już od ponad miesiąca i przez cały czas usilnie wmawiał sobie, że to wcale nie jest dziki Mrok.

Teraz, kiedy zamknął oczy, zew wezbrał wokół niego niczym chmura burzowa, porywając go ze sobą na wysokie, lśniące wyżyny, podczas gdy słodkość i ciepło ust Harry'ego trzymały go zakotwiczonego na ziemi. Plecy Dracona roztopiły się, miał wrażenie jakby wyrosły mu skrzydła. Ale był też _przekonany_ , że reszta jego ciała wcale nie topniała, wręcz robiła się coraz twardsza i gwałtowniejsza, zarówno w kwestii erekcji, jak i wykonywanych przez niego ruchów. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Harry sobie z tym radził, ponieważ po raz kolejny nie wiedział, gdzie właściwie były jego dłonie, czy kończyny, czy...

Doszedł, a w uszach przebrzmiało mu uderzenie gromu. Draco opadł ciężko na poduszki, wycieńczony i świadom, że decyzja została podjęta. Harry delikatnie odsunął się od niego. Draco usłyszał więcej zaklęć, wszystkie wypowiedziane tak cicho, że nie zakłóciły jego rozleniwienia; umyły go, zniknęły mu koszulę i ułożyły pod kocami. Dłoń Harry'ego przeczesywała mu włosy, więc Draco obrócił głowę, żeby ucałować mu nadgarstek.

– Zadeklaruję się – wyszeptał.

– W czasie zimowego przesilenia? – Głos Harry'ego był równie cichy, jakby obaj obawiali się, że jeśli zaczną rozmawiać o rytuale deklaracji normalnym tonem, to zakłócą coś świętego.

– Tak – powiedział Draco, bo nie był pewien, czy głowa zdoła mu się poruszyć nawet gdyby spróbował nią kiwnąć. – I Harry? Kocham cię.

– A to już wiedziałem. – Usta Harry'ego musnęły mu policzek tak delikatnie co jego dłoń i Draco wreszcie osunął się w pierwszy od tygodnia, nieprzerwany i głęboki sen. Nie musiał się niczym przejmować, a deklaracja zaspokoi potrzeby jego duszy bez zakłócania relacji z Harrym.

* * *

Harry oparł się o ścianę w korytarzu lochów i zadrżał. _Wiedział_ , że musiał to zrobić. Nie mógł wziąć tylko połowę szczerości i zignorować drugą połowę. Nie będzie mógł pławić się w pełnych aprobaty spojrzeniach ze strony Dracona i Snape'a, jeśli nie wesprze swoich słów czynami.

Ale naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Opór był tak silny, że niemal sprowokował go do zawrócenia i powrotu do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Harry był pewien, że Draco wciąż spał. Mógłby się do niego przyłączyć. Wyobraził sobie wsuwanie się pod koce, oplatanie swojego chłopaka ramionami, ciepło jego ciała, miękkość i zapach jego włosów...

A potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież stał po środku dostępnego dla wszystkich korytarza, gdzie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie myśli. Zapukał mocno do drzwi przed sobą.

Joseph otworzył je w chwilę potem. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, po czym przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Harry zarzucił głową, niczym nerwowy koń – nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed wykonaniem tego gestu – ale spojrzał mu w oczy i Joseph kiwnął głową, jakby gest albo spojrzenie pomogło mu zdecydować.

– Jesteś gotów na rozmowę ze mną, Harry – powiedział, otwierając szerzej drzwi. – Wejdź, proszę.

Harry wszedł. Kwatery Josepha nie zostały udekorowane równie drobiazgowo, co Very, kiedy pozostawała z nim w Hogwarcie, ale z drugiej strony, Vera nie mieszkała nawet w lochach. Joseph zawiesił na ścianach swoje mapy i narzucił na nie zaklęcia, które chroniły je przed wilgocią kamieni. Pod i ponad nimi wisiały sztandary, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Przymrużył oczy, ale nie był w stanie rozpoznać żadnego z symboli. Od czasu do czasu wydawało mu się, że widział coś, co przypominało herb jednego z hogwardzkich domów, ale zanim zdołał się przyjrzeć, kształt rozmywał się w morzu chaosu.

– No i jesteśmy. – Joseph kiwnął głową i Harry odwrócił się od zaskakujących ścian, dzięki czemu zauważył stojący pośrodku pokoju stół, z krzesłami poustawianymi naprzeciw siebie. Harry zajął miejsce najbliższe drzwiom, a Joseph uśmiechnął się lekko, zajmując drugie. Nachylił się, przyglądając mu intensywnie. – Podejrzewam, że powinniśmy zacząć od tego, o czym _sam_ chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać, Harry.

– Pewnie powinniśmy zacząć od śmierci Kierana – powiedział niechętnie Harry. – Przynajmniej dlatego, że wydawałeś się tym zaniepokojony i w sumie nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Joseph odchylił się na swoim krześle.

– Jak byś zareagował, Harry, gdyby ktoś powiedział ci, że chciał popełnić samobójstwo, nawet jeśli to pragnienie trwało tylko kilka chwil?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Martwiłbym się o niego.

– I?

– Nie jestem taki, jak wszyscy inni. – Harry zacisnął dłoń przed sobą, czując jak odłamki emocji kują go niczym połamane kości. W tym momencie naprawdę żałował, że Burzenie Barier nie odbudowało z powrotem wszystkich ścian. – No i to naprawdę było tylko kilka chwil – dodał. – Nie popełniłbym samobójstwa, chyba że... – _Cholera jasna._ Nie chciał mówić tego ostatniego.

Joseph podniósł brwi i niczego nie powiedział.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Chyba że bardziej zaszkodziłbym światu żywy, niż martwy – powiedział miękko. – Pewnego dnia może nastąpić chwila, kiedy okaże się to nieuniknione. Zawsze zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. Gdyby Voldemort zdołał zrobić ze mnie swoją broń, gdyby zdołał mnie opętać, albo gdybym oszalał i został Mrocznym Panem, to już wolałbym śmierć. Nie chcę obciążać przyjaciół rozpaczą konieczności zabijania mnie.

– A czemu chciałeś się zabić po śmierci Kierana? – zapytał Joseph.

_Na to mogę odpowiedzieć._

– Obiecałem, że go ochronię – powiedział po prostu Harry. – Teraz już wiem, że nic nie byłoby w stanie powstrzymać Lokiego przed dorwaniem go, nie po tym jak Loki rozpoczął rytuał zemsty, ale wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Powinienem był stworzyć jakieś osłony, zaklęcia, własny rytuał, no _cokolwiek_ , co mogłoby go ochronić. Tak samo, jak z tymi dziećmi uwięzionymi pod siecią życia. Powinien istnieć _jakiś_ sposób na uratowanie ich.

– Nie wszystko jest możliwe – powiedział Joseph. – Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Harry? – Brzmiał na lekko rozbawionego. Harry podejrzewał, że nieczęsto musiał wyjaśniać to ludziom, z którymi rozmawiał.

– Kiedy właśnie powinienem być odpowiedzią na niemożliwe – wypalił Harry. – _Powinienem_ być w stanie robić wszystko to, czego inni nie są w stanie. To właśnie oznacza posiadanie lordowskiej mocy. Nie chcę rzucać mrocznych zaklęć, torturować ludzi, albo manipulować nimi, żeby robili to, co chcę. Wolę korzystać ze swojej potęgi, żeby im pomagać i leczyć. A ludzie zaczęli przyzwyczajać się do myślenia o mnie jak o kimś, kto jest w stanie pomóc i wyleczyć, ilekroć jest to konieczne. Dlatego też cierpię, ilekroć zderzam się z czymś, czego nie mogę zmienić.

– Samobójstwo to wciąż cokolwiek ekstremalna reakcja na tego rodzaju porażkę – zauważył Joseph. – Zwłaszcza że nie pozwoliłaby ci na ratowanie i leczenie innych w przyszłości.

Harry syknął, żałując że nie ma uszu, które mógłby położyć po sobie. _Gówno prawda, a nie pozostałości po truciźnie, jaką były sny o Voldemorcie. Moją formą animagiczną jest ryś i im szybciej Peter to zaakceptuje, tym szybciej będzie w stanie mnie wytrenować._

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział.

– Harry?

Założył ręce na piersi i skrzywił się w kierunku podłogi.

– Harry?

– Nie... nie chcę być tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który łamie dane obietnice – powiedział Harry podłodze. – Nie chcę być tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który krzywdzi przyjaciół. Nie chcę być tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który rani świat tak, jak to robi Voldemort, jak to robił Dumbledore.

– I?

– Tak bardzo chcę uniknąć stawania się tego rodzaju człowiekiem, że gdybym tylko uznał, że już nikomu się nie przydam, pozostając przy życiu, tylko bym wszystkich krzywdził... to tak, zabiłbym się. – Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Josepha. – Tak już po prostu _mam._ I wiem, że pewnie powiesz, że samobójstwo jest samolubne, ale ja tu mówię o ekstremalnych sytuacjach, a nie o tym, co zaszło z Kieranem, czy siecią życia. Nie, mówię o czymś jeszcze bardziej ekstremalnym, ponieważ nawet gdybym już nikomu się wtedy nie przydał, Draco i Snape wciąż mogliby korzystać z mojej obecności. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do chwili, w której bardziej samolubnym z mojej strony byłoby pozostanie przy życiu, to oczywiście że umrę.

Joseph siedział tak długo w ciszy, że Harry zaczął mieć nadzieję, że może jednak nie wie, jak się z tym uporać i będzie musiał go wypuścić. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyraził w ten sposób swoich przekonań, ale oczywiście że zawsze w nim tkwiły. Jakże mogłyby nie? Może nakładać na siebie zabezpieczenia, takie jak komisja nadzorcza; może mieć przy sobie ludzi, którzy kochają go dla niego samego, jak Draco i Snape. Był znacznie bardziej zaleczony niż pięć lat temu. Wiedział, jak kochać ludzi, którzy nie byli Connorem. Rozumiał już, że rodzice się nad nim znęcali.

Ale wciąż nie pojmował, jak można cenić życie po prostu dla niego samego. Harry miał nadzieję, że nigdy się tego nie dowie. W tej chwili najważniejszym było dla niego, w jaki sposób żył, a nie że w ogóle żył. Bo pod koniec, kiedy wszyscy strażnicy znikną, ostateczny osąd pod względem tego, jaki ślad pozostawia po sobie na tym świecie, będzie musiał pochodzić od niego samego. A jeśli okaże się, że tylko go rani, to jak zdoła usprawiedliwić sobie pozostawanie przy życiu?

– A inni? – zapytał Joseph.

– Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi – poinformował go uprzejmie Harry.

– Gdyby wydawało ci się, że twój brat tylko szkodzi światu – powiedział Joseph – to czy poleciłbyś mu samobójstwo?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry, czując odrazę na samą myśl. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek był w stanie dotrzeć do tego punktu. Poza tym, nawet gdyby zaczął rozważać samobójstwo, to musiałby sam podjąć tę decyzję. Nie mogę aż tak mocno wpływać na jego wolną wolę.

Joseph jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

– Masz naprawdę niezwykłe podejście do życia i śmierci, Harry – powiedział wreszcie.

– Ale to chyba dobrze, nie? – upierał się Harry. – Bo skoro samobójstwo jest fundamentalnie samolubne, to chyba dobrze, że zaczynam okazywać samolubność?

Joseph ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach i westchnął. Harry przyglądał się mu, nieco zirytowany. Wyglądało na to, że ilekroć udawało mu się _wreszcie_ dotrzeć i uwierzyć we wnioski, na które starali się go nakierować, to nagle okazywało się, że za nimi znajduje się cały kolejny zestaw i wszyscy byli na niego źli, że Harry _sam_ jeszcze do nich nie doszedł.

– A gdyby twój Malfoy rozważał samobójstwo? – odezwał się wreszcie Joseph.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

– Nie chciałbyś tego, co? – Joseph nachylił się do niego. – A mimo to siedzisz tu i mówisz, że jesteś gotów osądzać własne życie, jakby to był podatek opłacany światu i gdyby okazało się, że jest niewłaściwie wykorzystywany, to przestałbyś go płacić. – Głos lśnił mu z pasji, której Harry kompletnie nie rozumiał.

Przełknął kilka razy ślinę.

– Tak, bolałoby – powiedział ostatecznie. – _Merlinie_ , ależ to by bolało. – Sama myśl o Draconie celującym w siebie różdżką, albo z nożem w dłoni, sprawiała że ciarki przebiegały Harry'emu po kręgosłupie, jakby starały się uciec. – Ale to wciąż musiałaby być jego decyzja. Wykłócałbym się z nim, gdybym uważał że może znajdować się pod klątwą Imperiusa, albo ludzie z jego otoczenia wpłynęli na ten osąd i potrzebowałbym całego mnóstwa dowodów na to, że tak nie jest. Ale gdyby podjął tę decyzję z własnej, wolnej woli, to pozwoliłbym mu na to. _Musiałbym._ Nienawidziłbym tego, ale _musiałbym._

Zaskakująco, Joseph uśmiechnął się.

– Przynajmniej pod tym względem faktycznie postrzegasz siebie i innych w tym samym świetle – mruknął. Następnie ponownie nachylił się do przodu. – A teraz chciałem cię zapytać, co mogłoby sprawić, żebyś uznał, że jednak warto żyć, poza przyjemnością jaką czerpiesz z pomagania i leczenia innych.

Harry westchnął.

– Tu znowu chodzi o to, jak smakują różne rzeczy, prawda?

* * *

Harry czekał cierpliwie pod zamkiem na Connora, powracającego z zajęć z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Był to niespotykanie piękny dzień w środku listopada, chmury śmigały po niebie, polerując je niczym diament, a promienie słońca przylegały do ziemi, jakby nie chcąc jeszcze jej opuścić, mimo przecinających je smug. Harry czuł zapach mrozu w powietrzu i zaczął się bezmyślnie zastanawiać, czy niebawem nie spełni się błogosławieństwo Remusa o śniegu i sosnowych igłach.

Na samym skraju percepcji usłyszał śmiech, szalony, uradowany śmiech. Zignorował go. Dziki Mrok mógł wzywać Dracona do woli, bo Draco już przygotowywał się do rytuału, który odbędzie się na zimowe przesilenie. Ale to nie oznaczało, że Harry musiał tego słuchać. Kazał śmiechowi się odwalić.

Przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy odchylił się, żeby głębiej odetchnąć dmuchającym w niego wiatrem, że za parę dni minie cały rok od rozprawy jego rodziców. Pokręcił głową. Był wówczas tak rozbity, że nie byłby w stanie nawet sobie wyobrazić, że właśnie _tak_ czułby się w zaledwie rok później. Ale też wówczas nie był chyba nawet w stanie myśleć o jakimkolwiek życiu, wybiegającym poza tych kilka dni, kiedy miało dojść do rozprawy. Tak bardzo skupiał się na uratowaniu Jamesa i Lily, że w ogóle nie myślał o czymkolwiek, do czego miałoby dojść później.

– Harry!

_A oto_ i jego brat. Harry odsunął od siebie te nieszczęśliwe myśli i wstał, uśmiechając się ciepło. Następnie podniósł brwi, zastanawiając się czy jednak powinien był uprzedzić brata, że miał zamiar pobawić się z nim w szukającego. Parvati szła za Connorem, nie tak do końca obok niego, ale na tyle blisko, że Harry był w stanie cieszyć się przez chwilę myślą, że może jednak nawiązali znowu jakiś kontakt.

– Connor – powiedział, po czym kiwnął do Parvati. Spojrzała na niego ze strachem, po czym pokręciła głową i minęła go, ruszając szybko w stronę zamku. Harry zmusił się od odpuszczenia sobie i tych myśli, podobnie jak to przed chwilą zrobił z popękanymi wspomnieniami o rozprawie rodziców. Miał nadzieję, że za parę dni jego bariery oklumencyjne wreszcie zaczną dochodzić do siebie po Halloween. Z przyjemnością powita je, kiedy znowu pojawią się w pełni sił, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie kontrolować swój umysł na sposoby, do których zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy dzisiaj razem polatać, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.

– Pewnie że nie. – Connor wyszczerzył się do niego. – Pokażę ci, w jaki sposób wygrałem wyścig po znicz w czasie meczu między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem.

– Założę się, że znajdę na niego kontrę – powiedział Harry, czując jak zalewa go proste szczęście, które dla odmiany nie miało związku z niczym skomplikowanym, ani pomaganiem światu. Uśmiech jego brata przypomniał mu o czasach, kiedy wspólnie latali w Dolinie Godryka. Harry się wtedy powstrzymywał, jasne, dzięki czemu ani jego rodzice, ani brat nigdy nie domyślili się, jak bardzo był utalentowany na miotle, ale to stało się jego drugą naturą, nim nie skończył ośmiu, czy tam dziewięciu lat, kiedy to zaczął cieszyć się grą pomimo swoich instynktów. Ciekawiło go, czy zdoła teraz poczuć to ponownie, bez cichej, wibrującej satysfakcji pochodzącej ze świadomości, że przestrzegał w ten sposób nakazów Lily.

– Właśnie że nie. – Connor wywrócił oczami. – Wymyśliliśmy go z Ronem, jeszcze _nigdy_ nie widziałeś czegoś takiego.

– Ale Rona tu teraz nie ma – zauważył Harry.

Connor przymrużył oczy.

– To nie ma znaczenia. _I tak_ cię pokonam.

Harry prychnął i ruszyli w kierunku szopy quidditcha, kłócąc się po drodze.

* * *

Tym razem Connor był _zdeterminowany._ Sobotni mecz był wspaniały, produktywny, rewelacyjny. Drużyna Gryfonów jeszcze nigdy tak nie latała, a już planowali swój następny popis.

Connor jednak czułby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby widział taką grę _oraz_ pokonał przy okazji Harry'ego. Drużyna Slytherinu miotała się bez niego tak nieskładnie, że pokonanie ich nie dawało tej samej satysfakcji. Harry miał rację, Ślizgoni przegrali tak haniebnie, że naprawdę nie zasługiwali na Puchar Quidditcha.

Ale teraz Harry zaoferował mu okazję do pokazania, na jak wiele było go stać kiedy miał stawić czoła bratu na miotle.

Connor podniósł swojego Nimbusa, czując jak podniecenie przebiega mu przez dłonie, jakby komunikowało się z drewnem. Gdyby tylko posłuchał, w uszach przebrzmiałby mu głos Katie Bell, kiedy motywowała ich podczas ostatniego treningu przez meczem.

– _Wielu ludzi powtarza, że latanie jest jak pojedynkowanie się, ale nie mają na myśli tego samego co ja. Chodzi im bardziej o to, że jeśli coś pójdzie w powietrzu nie tak, to upadek z miotły czy cokolwiek innego może okazać się sprawą życia lub śmierci. Dla mnie jednak najważniejsza jest szybkość i spryt. Słabszy czarodziej może wygrać pojedynek z potężniejszym, jeśli tylko pomyśli szybciej o jakimś zaklęciu, albo skorzysta z pomniejszej klątwy, która nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy przeciwnikowi przyzwyczajonemu do niewybaczalnych. Do tego samego dochodzi w quidditchu. Wasz przeciwnik może mieć lepszą miotłę, a i tak będziecie w stanie z nim wygrać. Właściwie to nawet wiemy, że to możliwe._

Jej zerknięcie ugodziło Connora. Z całej siły wyprostował się i kiwnął głową do Katie. Wiedzieli, oczywiście, że nie będą grali w sobotę przeciw Harry'emu, ale Connor zdawał sobie sprawę, że Katie wierzyła w niego tak bardzo, że była pewna wygranej nawet _gdyby_ jego brat pojawił się wtedy na boisku. Błyskawica Harry'ego nie powinna mieć aż takiego znaczenia, podobnie jak jego trening bitewny. To był quidditch, a Connor był dobry w quidditchu. Nie powinien przegrać tylko dlatego, że Harry był szukającym przeciwników.

Harry zdążył już złapać własną miotłę i obejrzał się jeszcze na odległą ścianę szopy.

– _Accio_ znicz – mruknął. Connor poczuł, jak kilka zaklęć pęka z wysiłku, po czym znicz śmignął przez ciemności i zaczął krążyć mu wokół głowy.

Connor zachichotał.

– Czy tak wolno? – zapytał.

– Och, przynajmniej dzięki temu komisja nadzorcza będzie miała jakąś wymówkę, żeby na mnie nakrzyczeć. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym przerzucił nogę nad Błyskawicą. – No chodź. – Wyleciał przez drzwi szopy, zanim Connor zdążył zareagować, czy nawet zapytać, czemu komisja nadzorcza miałaby przejmować się takim głupstwem. Znicz poleciał za nim, jakby prowadzony na smyczy.

Connor wskoczył na Nimbusa z nową determinacją i również śmignął przez drzwi, mimo że o mały włos zahaczył ramieniem o framugę. Ale skoro Harry był w stanie to zrobić, to on też. Wola naprawdę miała wielkie znaczenie.

_Właśnie,_ odezwał się niewygodny głos gdzieś z jego wnętrza. _To właśnie wola powstrzymywała Harry'ego, ilekroć mógł cię bez trudu pokonać w czasie waszych dziecięcych gier._

Connor kazał się zamknąć niewygodnemu głosowi. Czasami naprawdę oburzało go, że w ogóle nachodziły go takie myśli. Zanadto przypominały mu o tym, jak było kiedyś. Nigdy więcej nie chciał żyć w ten sposób, bezmyślnie polegając na tym, że czułość Harry'ego pozwoli mu na wygrywanie gier i zajmowanie się wszystkimi ważnymi sprawami. Skoro miał zamiar pokonać Harry'ego, to zrobi to na własnych warunkach.

Kiedy Connor wyleciał z szopy, Harry już krążył wokół boiska, czekając na niego. Kiwnął głową, po czym wypuścił znicz spod swojej kontroli. Złota kuleczka momentalnie śmignęła w dal, zabłyszczała i zamigotała, po czym zniknęła. Connor uśmiechnął się. Pochmurny dzień tylko wszystko utrudniał, bo promienie słońca nie mogły zdradzić położenia znicza.

Jego brat przylgnął do Błyskawicy, rozglądając się przed sobą. Connor zaczął krążyć w przeciwnym kierunku, oddychając głęboko i pozwalając sobie na osunięcie się w swego rodzaju połowiczny trans, który przydawał mu się do zlokalizowania znicza. Starał się sięgnąć ku niemu, _myśleć_ tak jak on, postawić się na jego miejscu i uświadomić sobie, jak by to było, musieć unikać niezgrabnych, zachłannych rąk wypatrujących go szukających.

Stracił przy okazji Harry'ego z oczu, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejszy był złoty blask pod nim i sposób, w jaki zaczął nurkować, zanim jeszcze chęć zanurkowania w ogóle pojawiła mu się w głowie. Dobrze, to było dobrze. Jeśli miał pokonać Harry'ego samą szybkością, to musiał myśleć mięśniami, nie głową.

Z boku zauważył ruch, który go zaskoczył i wyrwał z transu. Poderwał głowę i zobaczył, że Harry nurkuje ostro i gwałtownie, trzymając miotłę tylko kolanami i niecierpliwie wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Znicz w ostatniej chwili śmignął w bok, a Harry zaklął szpetnie, tracąc go z oczu.

_Nie chcę też wygrać tylko dlatego, że ma tylko jedną dłoń,_ pomyślał Connor.

– Czy chcesz, żebym związał sobie rękę za plecami, Harry, żeby ci to nieco ułatwić? – zawołał, rozglądając się desperacko za jakimkolwiek śladem po zniczu.

Harry wywrócił na niego oczami, jakby to w ogóle nie było warte odpowiedzi i Connor podejrzewał, że faktycznie mogło nie być. Zakręcił po raz kolejny, rozglądając się bystro, przekonany że lada moment znów zauważy znicz.

Ale nigdzie go nie było, więc chwile przeszły w minuty, a minuty zaczęły się rozciągać w kwadranse i półgodziny. Connor zadrżał, kiedy wiatr zaczął przeszywać mu ubrania. Mieli na sobie po prostu zwykłe szaty, a nie strój do quidditcha, może z wyjątkiem rękawic. Kiedy znaleźli się w szopie nie wyglądało na to, żeby dowolny z nich chciał tracić czas na ubranie się jak należy. Teraz Connor zaczął żałować, że tego nie zrobili, przynajmniej równie mocno, co faktu, że znicza wciąż nigdzie _nie było._

Harry śmignął obok niego w długim, eleganckim półkolu, kończącym się zanurkowaniem, kierującym go raptownie w kierunku ziemi. Connor miał chwilę, tylko jedną, na zdecydowanie, czy to przypadkiem nie był zwód, mający na celu odciągnięcie go od prawdziwego znicza.

Spojrzał na głowę Harry'ego, jej nachylenie, napięcie mięśni na jego karku, sposób w jaki jego dłoń po raz kolejny puściła trzonek, jakby nie była w stanie wysiedzieć w miejscu. _On tak na serio,_ _pomyślał_ _._

Ruszył szybko za Harrym, prawie depcząc mu po piętach, ale lecąc odrobinę pod nim, żeby Nimbus nie musiał ścigać się z Błyskawicą, a po prostu trzymać się jej cienia. Poruszał szybko głową, niczym ptak poszukujący robaków, mając nadzieję zobaczyć smugę światła przynajmniej kątem oka.

Wiatr zawył mu w uszach, a potem nagle zobaczył znicz, kręcący się w leniwej spirali między nim a ziemią. Connor zawył ze szczęścia. Czyli zanurkowanie Harry'ego jednak było zwodnicze, ale i tak poniosło go w dobrym kierunku. Opadł raptownie, udając się za nim w pościg.

Zobaczył jak mija go cień i zorientował się, że Harry zanurkował _pod_ znicz i teraz wznosił się, żeby go złapać.

Serce zabiło mocno Connorowi, kiedy sięgał po niego z góry, podczas gdy Harry starał się go złapać od dołu. Obydwu nie uda się ten manewr, jeśli tylko znicz uskoczy w bok, ale póki co po prostu tam wisiał, jakby na nich czekał. Już czuł złoto w dłoni, posmak zwycięstwa w ustach. Palce mu drgnęły. _Złapie_ go. Uda mu się. Musi mu się udać. Upewni się, że mu się uda.

Opadł, kompletnie przekazując wiatru kontrolę nad swoją miotłą. Znicz zalśnił, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby chciał się ruszyć. Ręka Connora wystrzeliła, jego palce były zakrzywione niczym pazury.

A Harry śmignął nagle obok niego w oszałamiającej prędkości i odebrał mu zwycięstwo.

Connor zaklął i nagle zaczął przeklinać coś innego, bo wiatr porwał mu Nimbusa i niemal grzmotnął nim o jedną z bramek. Zakleszczył z desperacją nogi na miotle i obrócił nią pod wiatr, pozwalając mu się zatoczyć raz i drugi, po czym wystrzelił z powiewu. Nimbus zakręcił się dwukrotnie, po czym uspokoił. Connor westchnął i obejrzał się na Harry'ego.

Dowolny żal i desperacja roztopiły się na widok jego brata. Usta Harry'ego były otwarte i pełne śmiechu, oczy mu aż od niego lśniły. W dodatku machał zniczem, jakby to wcale nie był znicz, ale odpowiedź, która pomoże mu w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Connor uznał, że dla czegoś takiego warto poddać nieco satysfakcji.

– Pokonałem cię – zawołał śpiewnie Harry, przez co Connor podważył nieco poprzednią myśl.

– Po prostu miałeś fart – powiedział. – Zero zdolności. No i masz szybszą miotłę.

– Szybkość _równa się_ zdolnościom w quidditchu. – Harry pogłaskał Błyskawicę bez puszczania znicza i wyszczerzył się do niego. – Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz?

Nagle obejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi. Connor rozejrzał się z obawą wokół boiska. Ilekroć Harry tak wyglądał, śmierciożercy zwykle nagle wyskakiwali dosłownie znikąd.

– Co jest? – zapytał.

– Ktoś właśnie wszedł na teren szkoły – powiedział rozkojarzony Harry, wpatrując się coś niewidocznego dla Connora. – Ktoś potężny. Nie Voldemort, jego rozpoznałbym od razu. Ale też nie Falco. Nie wiem, kto inny mógłby...

– Harry!

Connor spojrzał w dół. Rozpoznał stojącego na skraju boiska czarodzieja: był to Thomas Rhangnara. Pomachał do nich i ułożył dłonie wokół ust. Connor nie był w stanie określić, czy facet miał z natury donośny głos, czy też może użył jakiegoś zaklęcia do wzmocnienia, ale mogli go usłyszeć, jakby siedział obok nich na miotle.

– Jing–Xi tu jest – zawołał Rhangnara. Connor obejrzał się na brata, zastanawiając czemu Harry tak strasznie pobladł na to imię. – Za pozwoleniem dyrektorki, oczywiście. Chce cię poznać.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Już lecę, Thomasie! – zawołał w odpowiedzi, po czym skierował miotłę w dół w leniwych kręgach, które choć były bezpieczniejszą metodą lądowania, to zwykle z niej nie korzystał, bo uważał ją za zbyt powolną. Connor szybko go dogonił i złapał za witki Błyskawicy, zmuszając Harry'ego do obejrzenia się na niego.

– O kim on mówi? – zapytał.

Harry ponownie przełknął ślinę.

– O Chińskiej Świetlistej Pani – powiedział. – To magiczna badaczka, pomogła Thomasowi przy Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii. Wspomniała kiedyś, że chciałaby się ze mną spotkać. Po prostu... nie wiem... nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo o lordowskiej mocy, kto nie spróbowałby mnie zabić, albo zmanipulować. No i nie wiem, czy istnieje jakaś konkretna etykieta, którą powinienem przy niej zastosować. – Podrapał się po karku, a Connor musiał złapać znicz, który wyślizgnął mu się przy tym z palców.

– Jeśli zacznie cię krytykować, to powiedz jej, żeby sama uratowała najpierw świat – powiedział stanowczo Connor, klepiąc brata po plecach. – Mam iść z tobą?

– Jing–Xi chce, żebyś przyszedł sam – zawołał Rhangnara, odpowiadając na to pytanie.

Harry rzucił mu szybki uśmiech, po czym zanurkował. Connor ruszył za nim, nie pojmując czemu Harry się tak denerwuje. Przecież nawet nie znał praw i kurtuazji Panów i Pań, więc nie mógł ich celowo pogwałcić. A nikt nawet nie spróbował go ich nauczyć.

_Skoro współpracowała z Rhangnarą, to na pewno okaże się rozsądna._

* * *

Harry nie wiedział w sumie, czego się spodziewać, kiedy zatrzymał się przed pokojem, który służył za biuro Syriusza w latach, kiedy pomagał gryfońskiej drużynie quidditcha. Wyczuwał bijącą zza drzwi potęgę Jing–Xi, ale nie znajdował się jeszcze wystarczająco blisko, żeby móc określić, jaka jest naprawdę – ani nawet, czy miała wokół siebie jakieś bariery, dzięki którym go nie przytłaczała. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co zrobić, jakiego rodzaju etykieta byłaby w tym momencie odpowiednia.

Zmusił się do wzięcia kilku głębokich oddechów, po czym schował emocje do basenów oklumencyjnych. Bariery utrzymały. Będą musiały utrzymać. Zapukał do drzwi i poczuł, jak ta potęga skupia na nim swoją uwagę. Czy też nie, nie potęga, umysł. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to było normalne. Wyczuwał własną magię, jak i magię Voldemorta, jako coś kompletnie od nich odrębnego. Mocy Dumbledore'a nie wyczuwał zbyt często, ale w przypadku Falco zarówno jego magia, jak i umysł, były już tak nieludzkie, że ciężkie do pojęcia. Możliwe jednak, że magia miała reprezentować osobowość Lorda albo Lady, zamiast być po prostu darem.

Nie miał pojęcia.

– Wejdź, proszę – rozległ się przyjemny głos o kilku odcieniach akcentów. Harry ostrożnie popchnął drzwi.

Jing–Xi siedziała w fotelu przed kominkiem, przez który fiuknęła do Hogwartu za zgodą McGonagall. Jej strój wyglądał po części jak szata, a po części jak suknia, stworzona z jaskrawej jasnej zieleni, pomieszanej ze złotem. Miała długie, czarne i proste włosy, które krążyły wokół niej, jakby unosiła się w głębokiej wodzie. Jej oczy były ciemne i lśniące i momentalnie skupiły się z wyczekiwaniem na Harrym.

Ale to jej magia najbardziej zainteresowała Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, że nawet bez ostrzeżenia byłby w stanie określić, że zadeklarowała się Światłu. Jej magia owinęła się wokół niego, szturchając go z dziecięcą ciekawością, ale nie okazując żadnych chęci do wędrowania tam, gdzie nie byłaby mile widziana. Od czasu do czasu tworzyła wokół nich obraz kota, czy uskrzydlonego konia, cienie które wzburzały się wokół Jing–Xi i rozbijały o siebie nawzajem.

– Witaj, Harry – odezwała się Jing–Xi.

Harry spojrzał jej niepewnie w oczy. Nagle prawe ramię opadło mu pod nieoczekiwanym ciężarem, a kiedy obejrzał się, zorientował że to ptak na nim wylądował. Machał swoim jaszczurczym ogonem i kłapał uzębionym dziobem, wbijając swoje szkarłatne ślepia w Świetlistą Panią.

– Witaj – powiedział, ponieważ wydawało się to wystarczająco uprzejme i nie wyglądało też na to, żeby ptak miał zamiar ją zaatakować. – Przepraszam, ale nie wiem, jak właściwie miałbym panią powitać.

Jing–Xi wstała. Harry z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że była strasznie wysoka; wydawała się niezwykle drobna, kiedy siedziała pośród swojej sukni i unoszących się wokół włosów, ale jak tylko się wyprostowała, okazała się być wzrostu przynajmniej Billa Weasleya. Pochyliła przed nim głowę z powagą, po czym wyciągnęła rękę.

– Uściśnij mój nadgarstek – poinstruowała go, kiedy Harry przyglądał się niepewnie jej dłoni. – I pozwól swojej magii zmieszać się z moją. Tak standardowo witają się ci o naszej potędze. – Jej oczy wciąż lśniły czymś zdecydowanie zbyt łagodnym, by można to było uznać za współczucie. – Było mi dane poznać twoją przeszłość, więc nie dziwi mnie, że nikt cię tego nie nauczył.

Harry poczuł, jak twarz mu się nagrzewa, ale przecież nie mógł udawać, że nigdy się nad nim nie znęcano, albo że kiedykolwiek wcześniej poznał na równi kogoś takiego jak Jing–Xi. Uścisnął jej nadgarstek i spróbował odprężyć bariery na swojej magii na tyle, by zdołała zrozumieć jaki był, nie topiąc jej przy okazji.

Szybko zorientował się, kiedy został zalany jej mocą, że wcale nie martwi się utonięciem i on też nie potrzebował. Jej morze magii było kompletnie oddzielne od jego i to nie tylko dlatego, że była świetlista. Jing–Xi nie chciała go skrzywdzić, ani go kontrolować. Harry nie spodziewał się, jak wielką to sprawi różnicę. Czuł się, jakby przyglądał się lustrze pełnym światła i wzbierającej wody, podczas gdy cierpliwa dłoń pisała na tafli słowa, żeby mógł ją lepiej zrozumieć.

Jing–Xi nie chciała go skrzywdzić. Była zainteresowana unikalną sytuacją Harry'ego, włącznie z wiekiem, w jakim przyszło mu się zmierzyć z pełnią swojej mocy, jak i faktem że był magicznym dziedzicem innego Lorda, do czego czasem dochodziło, choć niezbyt często. Chciała się dowiedzieć, jak to jest być _vatesem_ i chciała zobaczyć, jak jedyny poczytalny Lord Brytanii, za którego go uważała, zajmuje swoje miejsce w magicznym społeczeństwie. Dwie ostatnie kwestie dotyczyły każdego o lordowskiej mocy, ale dwie pierwsze były okraszone dociekliwą, samonapędzającą się, skupioną wersją thomasowego pragnienia wiedzy. Chciała się dowiedzieć, ponieważ chciała się przekonać, w jaki sposób te sprawy miały znaczenie dla Harry'ego, a nie dlatego, że w pewnym momencie mogłaby musieć stawić im czoła.

Komunia dobiegła końca, a Harry zamrugał i odstąpił o krok. Przyjrzał się twarzy Jing–Xi, starając się ustalić, co właściwie zdołała w nim zobaczyć. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy; nie był pewien, czy powinno mu to schlebiać, czy nie. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na znudzoną, ale raczej jakby odpowiedzi na jej pytania po prostu okazały się przerażające.

– Siadaj, proszę, Harry – powiedziała, zajmując z powrotem swoje miejsce i potrząsając po drodze nieco głową, co posłało jej włosy w przeróżnych kierunkach. Harry zauważył jednak, że nigdy nie odlatywały zbyt daleko; niewidzialna sieć zdawała się je przyciągać z powrotem do głowy. Jing–Xi zauważyła jego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się.

– Podoba ci się? – zapytała. – Obawiam się, że nie mogę sobie przypisać tego zaklęcia. Dostałam je od Stormgale.

– Stormgale? – powtórzył bezbarwnie Harry, zajmując drugi fotel. Wymówiła to nazwisko, jakby wydawało się jej, że wszyscy je znają, ale choć teraz miał wrażenie, że osobiście znał nieco lepiej samą Jing–Xi, to i tak nie miał pojęcia, o kim mówiła. Kiedy Jing–Xi przyglądała mu się uważnie, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie pogwałcił właśnie jakiejś niepisanej zasady. Naprawdę wiele kosztowało go usiedzenie w miejscu.

– Kanerva Stormgale – powiedziała powoli Jing–Xi. – Mroczna Pani Finlandii. Wydawało mi się, że jest ci znana. To między innymi właśnie jej potędze musiałeś stawić czoła, kiedy walczyłeś w dzikim Mrokiem w czasie ostatniego przesilenia zimowego.

Harry pokręcił głową, nie tylko w zaprzeczeniu znajomości, ale też podziwie.

– A _chciała_ zniszczyć Wyspy Brytyjskie?

– Tak właściwie – powiedziała Jing–Xi – to owszem. – Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego smutno. – Trzeba naprawdę specjalnej Lady, żeby mogła poddać się Mrokowi i nie zatracić kompletnie swojej poczytalności – wymamrotała. – Poczytalność Stormgale nie przetrwała deklaracji. Chce, żeby dziki Mrok zniszczył cały świat; pomoże mu w tym, ale nie krzywdzi innych tak, jak Tom Riddle. To mogłoby komuś w jakiś sposób pomóc, na przykład satysfakcjonując wrogów ludzi, których zabiła. Woli obdarować dziki Mrok swoją potęgą w nadziei, że pewnego dnia przezwycięży on Światło. Jej specjalnością jest zima, wiatry, lód i burze. Pewnego dnia zatonie w nich tak głęboko, że już nigdy nie wróci. Była strasznie rozdrażniona, kiedy pokonałeś dziki Mrok. – Jing–Xi postukała się palcem w zęby tak głośno, że Harry aż podskoczył. – Ale teraz, jak o tym myślę, to by tłumaczyło, czemu nigdy się z tobą nie skontaktowała. Jestem poniekąd jej przyjaciółką, ale fizyczna odległość nic dla niej nie znaczy. Najważniejsze dla niej jest znalezienie kogoś, kto by ją zrozumiał. I jak do tej pory, z tego co mi wiadomo, wyczuła tylko mnie.

– Czy powinienem się martwić o jej potencjalny atak na Wyspy Brytyjskie? – zapytał nerwowo Harry. _Tego jeszcze mi trzeba, szalonej Mrocznej Pani obok Falco i Voldemorta._

– Nie sądzę – powiedziała spokojnie Jing–Xi. – Jak już mówiłam, jest strasznie samolubna. Nawet nie ma żadnych zaprzysięgłych kompanów. Nie chce z nikim dzielić się swoim życiem, poza bardzo rzadkimi przypadkami. Ale na swój własny sposób, przestrzega zasad Paktu.

– Jakiego Paktu? – Harry usłyszał dużą literę, ale wciąż nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówiła Jing–Xi.

– Paktu między wszystkimi Panami i Paniami na świecie – powiedziała Jing–Xi. – Większość z nas nie życzy sobie wojny, Harry. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak wiele świata byśmy zniszczyli, gdyby do niej doszło. Mroczni Panowie i Panie nie chcą jej, ponieważ zniszczyłaby ona władane przez nich ziemie i ludzi, a Świetliści Panowie i Panie nie chcą ich z oczywistych względów. Wyjątkiem jest Voldemort. Podobnie jak Grindelwald. No i jest jeszcze, oczywiście, dwóch Lordów w Australii, ale oni walczą tylko między sobą i pilnują, żeby mugole ich czasem nie zauważyli. – Jing–Xi wzruszyła ramionami. – Dlatego też, mimo że mieliśmy Voldemorta na oku, kiedy dwadzieścia sześć lat temu powrócił do Brytanii i ogłosił się Lordem, nie spróbowaliśmy mu przeszkodzić. Miał już przeciwnika na własnych ziemiach, Świetlistego Pana Albusa Dumbledore'a i to on miał się nim zająć. Byłoby to ograniczone tylko do ich dwóch, chyba że wojna rozrosłaby się i przeniosła na inne magiczne społeczności.

– Ale to właśnie zrobiła – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się co, do licha, Pakt pomyśli sobie o nim jako _vatesie._ Nie miał przecież zamiaru przestać wyzwalać magiczne stworzenia tylko dlatego, że te żyły w Afryce, Azji, czy reszcie Europy, a nie w Brytanii. – Rekrutował śmierciożerców z innych krajów.

– To nie podpada pod definicję podboju, jaki ustalił między sobą Pakt – powiedziała Jing–Xi. – Musiałby zaatakować czarodziejów, kiedy jeszcze przebywali w swoich społecznościach i to osobiście, a nie po prostu wysłać swoich śmierciożerców, czy innego rodzaju reprezentantów.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową. Nie do końca mu się to podobało, ale możliwe, że ten układ trzymał już od dawna właśnie dlatego, że po prostu działał.

– A co z tym, że jestem _vatesem_ i przez moją obecność sieci na całym świecie zaczynają się roztapiać? – zapytał. – W jaki sposób to pasuje do Paktu?

– Nie pasuje – powiedziała Jing–Xi. – Pakt istnieje dopiero od kilku stuleci i został ułożony, kiedy jeszcze nikt nie myślał o _vatesach._ Minęło znacznie więcej czasu, odkąd ktoś zdołał osiągnąć tak wiele jak ty, Harry, a nawet ona popadła w sidła przymuszenia. – Jing–Xi zamknęła na chwilę oczy i potrząsnęła głową. – Czytałam jej pamiętniki – mruknęła. – Dokonała naprawdę niezwykłych rzeczy. Ale potem spróbowała zademonstrować kontrolę nad swoją magią, przez co bardziej zainteresowała się nią, niż służeniem i wyzwalaniem innych i w przeciągu miesiąca zaczęła przymuszać. W niedługo potem się zadeklarowała.

Harry zadrżał lekko.

– Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby coś takiego mi się przytrafiło – powiedział.

Jing–Xi przyjrzała mu się z namysłem.

– Widać po tobie, że nie chcesz, żeby coś takiego ci się przytrafiło – odparła. – Ale musisz też zrozumieć, że wielu Panów i Pań nie jest z ciebie zadowolonych, Harry.

Harry prychnął.

– Sama mi pani powiedziała, że nie pasuję do Paktu. Ale jak do tej pory nawet nie zdawałem sobie z niego _sprawy,_ ani nie wiedziałem, jak go przestrzegać.

Jing–Xi nachyliła się i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

– I właśnie dlatego pojawiłam się, żeby ci pomóc – powiedziała. – Jesteś unikalny... magiczny dziedzic innego Lorda, _vates_ , najmłodszy czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy w znanej nam historii, który nie ma zamiaru się zadeklarować. Pozostali nie wiedzą właściwie, co o tobie myśleć i są gotowi narobić ci kłopotów przez swoją niepewność, albo będą kisili się przez bardzo długi czas, zanim się na cokolwiek zdecydują, albo w ogóle niczego nie zrobią, jak Stormgale. Ale okazali się skłonni do powierzenia mi problemu skontaktowania się z tobą. Co mi w ogóle nie przeszkadza, Harry – dodała, zanim Harry zdążył otworzyć usta. – _Jesteś_ młody. Jak masz uporać się z własną ignorancją, skoro nikt nie chciał ci pomóc? Dzięki temu wszelkie twoje dotychczasowe błędy są kompletnie zrozumiałe i do wybaczenia. A ponieważ masz lordowską moc, ale _nie jesteś_ Lordem, to istnieją pewne sprawy, do których nigdy nie podejdziesz tak jak my. Chcę pomóc ci pogodzić się z warunkami Paktu – co jest niezbędne, ponieważ pozostali są zaprzysiężeni, żeby powstać przeciw tobie, jeśli odmówisz przestrzegania go i zaczniesz osobiście wyzwalać magiczne stworzenia poza Brytanią – przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu dostatecznej swobody, żebyś nie miał wrażenia, że powinieneś poddać to, czym się zajmujesz. Bo to jest ważne dla świata. – Ścisnęła jego rękę. – Naprawdę w to wierzę.

– Jeśli pani pozwoli, że zapytam...

– Proszę mów mi po imieniu. Zwykle tak właśnie się do siebie zwracamy, Harry.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Ile miałaś lat, kiedy zamanifestowała się twoja moc?

Jing–Xi zaśmiała się. Wokół jej głowy pojawiła się iluzja fali, która szybko rozpierzchła się we wszystkich kierunkach i zniknęła.

– Naprawdę ciężko odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie, Harry. Moja magia po prostu nigdy nie przestała się rozrastać. Powinnam była znać już swoją potęgę w wieku dwudziestu lat, ale nawet moi rodzice nie byli w stanie tego określić. A potem zrobiłam się jeszcze jeszcze potężniejsza w wieku trzydziestu lat, a na czterdzieste urodziny okazało się, że mam jej dość, by zostać Lady. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego tęsknie. – Moimi najbliższymi sąsiadami są Lordowie w Australii. Stormgale, oczywiście, kontaktuje się ze mną wyłącznie, kiedy sama tego chce, a moje najbliższe przyjaciółki, Świetliste Panie z Ameryki i Meksyku, są tak zapracowane, że nieczęsto mam okazję do zobaczenia się z nimi. Naprawdę docenię możliwość nauczania cię, choćby po to, by zyskać połączenie, a może nawet przyjaźń, z kimś sobie równym.

– Nie jestem tak do końca pani... ci równy, Jing–Xi – zauważył Harry. Był w stanie wyczuć, że była nieco od niego silniejsza.

– Jesteś mi równy na wszystkie sposoby, które mają znaczenie, Harry. – Jing–Xi ponownie ścisnęła mu dłoń. – Na tym poziomie trzeba zaprzestać ciągłego porównywania i przyjąć to, co się ma. Jest nas tak niewielu na tym świecie.

Harry poczuł, jak ramiona opadają mu z ulgi.

– Czyli nie przeszkadza ci, że mogłem zachować się niekulturalnie w czasie tego spotkania, albo pogwałciłem Pakt, zanim się w ogóle o nim dowiedziałem – mruknął.

– Nie. – Jing–Xi wstała. – Nie mogę teraz długo zostać, ale też nie muszę cię uczyć wszystkiego od razu. Czy mogę otrzymać twoją zgodę na powrót i ponowne odwiedzenie cię, Harry _vatesie?_

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony nagłą formalnością.

– Czemu potrzebujesz na to mojej zgody?

– Ponieważ tak się składa, że tak na dobrą sprawę jesteś Lordem Wysp Brytyjskich – powiedziała Jing–Xi. – Voldemort jest szalony, a Falco Parkinson abdykował z tej odpowiedzialności poprzez wycofanie się ze świata na tak długi czas. Zazwyczaj nie wolno nam pojawiać się na terytorium innego Lorda bez wyraźnego zaproszenia.

Harry ucałował wierzch jej dłoni.

– Zawsze będziesz tu mile widziana, moja pani. – Serce waliło mu mocno w podziwie i radości, że może wreszcie uda mu się zrozumieć, kim tak naprawdę był. Ptak na jego ramieniu zniknął. Harry wyczuwał, że aprobował Jing–Xi i nie spróbuje jej skrzywdzić.

– Dziękuję, Harry. – Jing–Xi uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Bez względu na twoją deklarację, czy jej brak, i tak czuję w tobie bratnią duszę. Myślę, że naprawdę dobrze będzie nam się pracowało. – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. – Może nawet pewnego dnia uda mi się przekonać Stormgale do złożenia ci wizyty.

Po samobójczych myślach i ostrożnie okrawanej teraźniejszości, która prześladowała go już od tygodnia, Harry'emu naprawdę dziwnie się myślało teraz o przyszłości nieskalanej obecnością Voldemorta, przyszłości w której mógłby faktycznie robić to, na co ma ochotę.

Jeszcze dziwniej myślało mu się o tym, że oto pojawił się ktoś równie potężny co on, skłonny pomóc mu w osiągnięciu tej przyszłości.

– Z przyjemnością się z nią spotkam – powiedział i ukłonił się przed Jing–Xi i jeśli wykonał ten gest w niewłaściwy sposób, to i tak go nie poprawiła.


	67. Dodatek: Nadciągnięcie nocy

Snape słyszał, jak Regulus krąży po sąsiednim pokoju, ale nie podnosił wzroku. Jego dłonie nawet na chwilę nie przestawały się ruszać, mieląc idealną kombinację zmiażdżonych płatków i liści koniecznych do następnego kroku w warzeniu. Przecież eliksir wspaniałych płomieni miał być trudny do wykonania. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że główna trudność leżała w okazaniu cieczy cierpliwości i pozwolenie jej na długie i mozolne bulgotanie. Większość warzycieli nie mogła czekać całymi godzinami, obserwując ją niczym przyczajona na kamieniu jaszczurka i mimo to dodać kolejną miazgę liści w idealnym momencie.

Ten moment właśnie nadszedł. Snape wrzucił liście i zamieszał wywar szklanym prętem. Eliksir zadrżał, po czym pojawił się w nim biały kosmyk, rozpoczynający się w środku i rozbiegający się na boki w delikatnie falującej spirali, póki całość nie zrobiła się blada z zaledwie odrobiną błękitu w rogu, który wyglądał jak wpatrzone w niego oko. Snape przyjrzał się mu uważnie. Eliksir nie był równie gęsty, jakby tego chciał, co oznaczało, że płomienie zgasną po jakiejś godzinie, ale i tak wystarczy. Sięgnął po przygotowany wcześniej materiał; wywar trzeba jeszcze będzie odcedzić, co było ostatnim krokiem w celu pozbycia się zanieczyszczeń, o czym zniecierpliwieni warzyciele często zapominali.

– Severusie?

Nie upuścił materiału. Nie upuścił mieszadła. Nie obejrzał się.

– Black – powiedział tylko, witając go tak chłodno, jak tylko jaszczurka mogłaby na widok nadciągającego węża.

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

_Też mi nowość,_ pomyślał Snape, wracając do kociołka i zanurzając gęstą siatkę w eliksirze. Wywar uwiesił się na niej, ociekając, a Snape wycisnął materiał, skręcając dłonie w przeciwnych kierunkach, powoli i subtelnie, pilnując wzrokiem rozpryskujących się kropel i nie zwracając uwagi na Regulusa. Regulus nie miał mu do powiedzenia niczego, co Snape chciałby teraz usłyszeć.

– No to mów – powiedział, kiedy minęło już kilka chwil ciszy i miał już pewność, że odpowiednio odsączył przynajmniej jedną ósmą eliksiru. Rzadka ciecz zaczynała zbierać się przy szczycie kociołka, pływając nad gęstym wywarem. Przypominało to nieco pianę na kubku piwa. Snape zamrugał i szybko schował te wspomnienia, dzięki czemu już z niczym mu się to nie kojarzyło.

– Chcę...

Regulus umilkł. Snape miał wrażenie, kiedy podnosił fiolkę i wypełniaj ją rzadszymi, kremowymi wspaniałymi płomieniami, że Regulus coraz częściej ma do tego tendencję. Nie Snape'a wina, że nie był w stanie dokończyć tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

Wyglądało na to, że _miał_ jakąś tajemnicę, jeśli wnioskować to z jego jąkań, sugestii i rumieńców. Gdyby Snape nie znał go lepiej, doszedłby do wniosku, że Regulus zaczął współpracę z Zakonem Feniksa, zupełnie jak on. Ale Regulus nigdy nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu w samotności; zawsze szukał Snape'a i zaczynał te swoje urywane zdania. Snape powoli dochodził do wniosku, że pewnie znalazł sobie gdzieś kochanka, albo nabrał przekonania, że w jakiś sposób się „skaził”, rzucając nietypowym dla siebie mrocznym zaklęciem w czasie rajdu w zeszłym tygodniu i teraz nie wiedział, jak się do tego przyznać.

– Tak? – zapytał Snape, kiedy cisza przeciągała się już tak długo, że zaczynała skubać mi nerwy. Podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Czy nie masz... – Regulus wykonał bardzo ogólny gest, obejmujący dom Riddle'ów oraz, jak Snape podejrzewał, innych zebranych w nim śmierciożerców. – Czy nie masz czasem wrażenia, że nie jesteś taki jak oni? – wyszeptał. – Że tu nie przynależysz?

Oczy Snape'a nie przymrużyły się, ponieważ nie pozwolił im na to. Tylko Regulus miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat różnic dzielących Snape'a od pozostałych służących Mrocznego Pana. To on zwrócił uwagę Snape'a na piękno i grację, zmusił go do spojrzenia na siebie pod innym kątem, niż tylko ze strony wyniosłej nienawiści i pogardy wobec wszystkich, to przez niego udał się do Dumbledore'a. To, że Snape nigdy nie podzielił się z nim tymi wnioskami, było w tej chwili nieistotne. Regulus zdawał sobie sprawę z tych różnic.

Co oznaczało, że w tej chwili mówił o swoich własnych.

A Snape nie chciał słyszeć, jak Regulus mówi o takich sprawach. Naprawdę _nie był_ szczególnie dobrym aktorem. Tak prawdę mówiąc, Snape miał wrażenie, że Regulus przyłączył się do śmierciożerców, ponieważ jego rodzice chcieli, żeby choć _jeden_ z ich synów podążył za Mrokiem jak należy i został przyjęty, bo był dziedzicem nieskazitelnie czystokrwistej rodziny. Tam, gdzie ludzie tacy jak Snape, półkrwiści, musieli ciężko pracować nad udowodnieniem swojej lojalności, Regulus po prostu zasłonił się swoim dziedzictwem. Ale jego pozycja i tak nie była szczególnie stabilna i jeśli zacznie wygłaszać zbyt śmiałe komentarze, to może runąć na sam dół.

Słuchanie kwestionującego się Regulusa, usiłującego wykluć w sobie sumienie, któremu jak do tej pory nieszczególnie pobłażał, łączyło się również z wizją rychłej śmierci Regulusa, jak tylko nie będzie w stanie już dłużej udawać inaczej, do czego niewątpliwie w końcu dojdzie.

I tak oto nadszedł moment, którego nastanie Snape już dawno przewidział, kiedy to będzie musiał ukryć się ze zmianą w swojej lojalności przed swoim...

Cóż. Swoim. Nie był w stanie nadać nazwy Regulusowi i wszystkiemu temu, co Regulus dla niego zrobił.

– Nigdy nie czułem się w ten sposób – powiedział, kompletnie odbierając swojemu głosowi ton, emocje i fleksję, które mogłyby zostać potencjalnie uznane za zachętę do ciągnięcia wyznań. – Zawsze czułem, że po prostu _muszę_ przynależeć i jeśli nie powiedzie mi się konkretne zaklęcie, albo taktyka na polu bitwy, to powinienem spróbować kolejnych. – Położył dłoń na kociołku. – Przynależę do moich eliksirów. Dobrze wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby nie udało mi się uwarzyć wspaniałych płomieni, czy też dowolnej innego pomysłu naszego Pana.

To było ostrzeżenie, tak jasne jak tylko był w stanie bez wymawiania go na głos, przed tym co stanie się Regulusowi, jeśli spróbuje przekroczyć granice tolerancji ich Pana. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Regulusowi nie pobłażano by tak, jak „oddanemu” Voldemortowi Snape'owi, którego chroniły umiejętności warzenia eliksirów, upadek Regulusa byłby cięższy i bardziej bolesny, niż Snape'a kiedykolwiek.

Twarz Regulusa zamknęła się, a on sam kiwnął głową.

– Masz rację. Oczywiście. Przyjmij moje kondolencje z powodu twojego zmarnowanego czasu, Severusie. – Zawrócił i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Snape patrzył przez chwilę w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał i usiłował ukoić cichy głos, który szeptał w nim, że to był błąd. Błędem ze strony Regulusa było rozpoczęcie _myślenia._ Nie był na tyle inteligentny, żeby przeżyć coś takiego.

* * *

– _Morsmordre!_

Peter Pettigrew zadrżał, kiedy na jego skórze wykwitły, niczym rak, wąż i czaszka. Stojący obok swojego Pana Snape – to jemu kazano złapać mugola, którego Pettigrew przed chwilą zabił, więc otrzymał również zaszczytne miejsce w czasie inicjacji – patrzył z nienawiścią w oczy swojego starego wroga.

Pettigrew pochylił głowę. Wiedział, oczywiście, że Snape był legilimentą, więc spróbuje uniknąć wyczytania z niego wszystkich możliwych tajemnic. Snape nabrał głęboko tchu, powoli, żeby przypadkiem szaty na nim nawet nie zadrżały, ujawniając jego słabość, po czym zatrzasnął swoją nienawiść w tyle umysłu.

No to Pettigrew był jednym z jego dręczycieli w Hogwarcie. Czy to musiało mieć teraz znaczenie? Wszyscy stali tu pogrążeni w ciemnościach. Ale Snape zajmował wyższe miejsce w oczach Mrocznego Pana, niż ten rozdygotany, skulony tchórz by kiedykolwiek zdołał. W dodatku o ile _sam_ wiedział, jak ważny stał się dla Albusa Dumbledore'a, dzięki tworzeniu własnej ścieżki jako szpieg, jedyną satysfakcją jaką Pettigrew mógł wyciągnąć z tego wszystkiego, to że w swoim tchórzostwie zdradził własnych przyjaciół.

Nie działało. Impuls do zaatakowania wciąż w nim był. Snape nie był w stanie nawet zdecydować, w jaki sposób by go torturował, gdyby Pettigrew nagle trafił w jego ręce; istniało po prostu zbyt wiele trucizn, zbyt wiele bolesnych zaklęć i chciał skorzystać z każdego z nich osobno, wyobrażając sobie, że to James Potter, albo Syriusz Black wiją się przed nim. Ale ich zwierzątko też się nada. Naprawdę dobrze się nada.

– Severusie, zostań.

Snape opadł na kolano przy tronie, kiedy wszyscy pozostali śmierciożercy opuszczali pomieszczenie, wraz ze znajdującym się pośród nich Pettigrew, idącym pośpiesznie z opuszczoną głową i zwieszonymi ramionami. Poczuł jak dłoń Voldemorta ślizga mu się po skórze, delikatnie zataczając opuszkami koła wokół gałek ocznych. Nie wzdrygnął się na ten dotyk. Głównie miało to związek z dużym doświadczeniem pod tym względem, ale jego furia i nienawiść też odegrały w tym swoje role.

– Jesteś niezadowolony, że przyjąłem go do służby, Severusie – wyszeptał Mroczny Pan.

– Nie jestem w pozycji, z której powinienem się odzywać, mój panie – powiedział Snape. _Oddech._ – Jest twój, więc go nie tknę. – _Oddech._ – Nienawidziłem go, wciąż go nienawidzę, ale powinienem był pozostawić tego rodzaju odczucia w chwili, w której wkroczyłem pośród ciemności i zaprzysięgłem ci swoją lojalność.

– Powinieneś był – powiedział Voldemort. – A ja powinienem cię ukarać za zastraszenie naszego biednego, przerażonego Petera swoim spojrzeniem, przez co ręka mu zadrżała, jak rzucałem Mroczny Znak.

– Ukarz mnie, mój panie – powiedział Snape. Skorzystałby z tego bólu w ten sam sposób co zawsze, do zakotwiczenia swojego ciała i oczyszczenia umysłu, oraz przypomnienia sobie, kim tak naprawdę był i o co właściwie walczył. – Moja nielojalność mnie zawstydza.

Voldemort milczał przez jakiś czas. Snape zastanawiał się, czy to będzie oznaczało użycie niewerbalnych zaklęć. Nieczęsto to robił, ponieważ wolał, żeby jego ofiary i wrogowie wiedzieli, co ich czeka, bo w ten sposób osładzał sobie tortury.

– Nie, Severusie – odezwał się wreszcie Mroczny Pan. – Tak sobie myślę, że nie tym razem. Zamiast tego poproszę cię, żebyś uważnie obserwował Petera. Zdrajca może zdradzić dwukrotnie. Zaraportujesz mi każdą buńczuczność, dasz mi znać o każdym poruszeniu jego szczurzego ogona, którego nie zaaprobowałem.

Snape poczuł, jak zalewa go ogromny spokój, kojący jego nienawiść chłodną pianą. Z rozsądku wiedział, oczywiście, że Mroczny Pan często uciekał się do tej zagrywki, szczując swoich zwolenników na siebie nawzajem, zachęcając do zabiegania o jego względy i przekierowując ich agresywną energię do atakowania się nawzajem, zamiast jego.

Emocjonalnie miał to gdzieś. Wreszcie jeden z Huncwotów znalazł się w jego zasięgu. A jeśli ogon Pettigrew poruszy się choć raz niezgodnie z rozkazami Voldemorta, to Snape będzie mógł go torturować w pełni, radośnie, wdzięcznie i na takie sposoby, że wszyscy powątpiewający w jego lojalność natychmiast odwrócą wzrok – bo przy Pettigrew _będzie_ w pełni śmierciożercą, a nie szpiegiem Dumbledore'a.

– Dziękuję, mój panie – wyszeptał.

Potem w oczach Regulusa pojawiła się sugestia, że prawdopodobnie pozostał pod drzwiami i podsłuchał tę wymianę. Snape odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem, które ostrzegło go przed zadawaniem jakichkolwiek pytań.

Regulus nigdy ich nie zadał.

* * *

_Severusie!_

Snape obudził się, śnięty i zdezorientowany. Nie spał już od ponad dwóch dni, najpierw zajmując się warzeniem, potem potwierdzając, że nowa wersja zarodników Czarnej Plagi Adalrico Bulstrode'a naprawdę nie pozostawiała już nikogo przy życiu, następnie wymykając się, by zdać raport Zakonowi Feniksa i wreszcie biorąc udział w „pozornym pojedynku” z Rabastanem. Snape wiedział, że Rabastan z przyjemnością by go zabił, ale mógł reagować wyłącznie pomniejszymi klątwami, równie groźnymi co klapsy, bo okazanie pełni swoich sił oznaczałoby ujawnienie się ze swoją nienawiścią wobec tego człowieka, co udowodniłoby jedną z jego słabości. Nic dziwnego, że padł do łóżka przy pierwszej możliwej okazji.

Ale i _tak_ zastanawiał się, czemu Mroczny Pan wzywał go własnym umysłem, co nie było techniką, z której zwykle korzystali nawet najbardziej uzdolnieni legilimenci. Snape zerwał się, upewnił że wciąż ma na sobie szaty, po czym wybiegł ze swojego pokoju i ruszył w kierunku sali tronowej, gdzie instynktownie wiedział, że Mroczny Pan musi przebywać, dzięki zewowi tętniącemu w jego umyśle niczym pęknięty ząb.

_Severusie!_

Snape biegł. Umysł oczyszczał mu się z mgły, kiedy chował swoje zmęczenie do basenów oklumencyjnych, bo wiedział, że coś było _nie tak._

Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nie otrzymał żadnego ostrzeżenia, nie padło nic poza warknięciem Bellatrix:

– _Crucio!_ – I nagle leżał na ziemi, wijąc się w spazmach bólu, a Mroczny Pan pochylił się nad nim, rozrzucając na boki jego tarcze i szukając dowodów na... Snape sam nie wiedział co.

Był na to przygotowany, oczywiście. Tajemnice, które najbardziej chciał zachować dla siebie, włącznie ze swoją prawdziwą lojalnością, już dawno leżały zatopione na dnie jego umysłu, niczym kamienie. Reszta była pianą, wodą i światłem, które Voldemort mógł sobie brać do woli. Jego pazury orały mu umysł, faktycznie biorąc, rozrywając, drapiąc, mieszając i przeszukując.

Wreszcie jego Pan wycofał się z warknięciem i gdzieś ponad swoimi wrzaskami Snape usłyszał jego słowa:

– Wystarczy, Bello. Nie wiedział.

Bellatrix niechętnie, jak przynajmniej wydawało się Snape'owi, wypuściła go spod zaklęcia. Usiadł, dysząc z bólu, ale opanowując się tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie. W pokoju znajdowali się też inni ludzie, zamaskowani i poruszający się niespokojnie. Nie wiedział kim byli. Nie mógł tak po prostu okazać przed nimi słabości.

– Mój Panie – wyszeptał i skrzywił się. Wyglądało na to, że próbował kontrolować swoje wycie, w wyniku czego przegryzł sobie dolną wargę na wylot i lejąca się krew rozmywała mu słowa. Odczekał chwilę, wyleczył ją sobie bezróżdżkowo i odezwał się wyraźniej. – Co się stało?

– Regulus Black zwrócił się przeciw mnie – powiedział Voldemort szorstko i nieugięcie. – Chciałem się przekonać, czy przyłączyłeś się do niego w jego zdradzie, Severusie. – Jego szkarłatne oczy przymrużyły się. – Ale tego nie zrobiłeś – powiedział. – Wciąż jesteś moim najbardziej lojalnym sługą.

Snape zamarł w miejscu. Wiedział, że wciąż nie dorwali Regulusa, jeszcze nie, inaczej już by tu był i wrzeszczał z bólu. Prawdopodobnie uciekł. Ale przecież nie będzie w stanie zbyt długo uciekać przed łowcami, zwłaszcza że pewnie schowa się w jednej z posiadłości Blacków. Snape dobrze znał Regulusa, Regulus był jego – _jego_ – na swój dziwny sposób, ale Regulus nie był szczególnie inteligentny. A domy Blacków miały mocne osłony. Pewnie czuł się w nich bezpiecznie.

I pewnie nawet byłby, gdyby Bellatrix, urodzona jako Black, nie służyła Mrocznemu Panu.

Ciemność zalała wtedy Snape'a, po raz pierwszy poczuł wokół siebie prawdziwą noc, przeskakującą i wzbierającą wokół niego. Wiedział, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie – stanie się coś strasznego, nie z jego woli, ale czemu nie zdołałby zapobiec, nie ujawniając się, ani nie tracąc swojej pozycji u boku Voldemorta jako jego zaufana prawa ręka.

Regulus tego nie przeżyje.


	68. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty: Biały wilk, biały księżyc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OSTRZEŻENIE: Gore w ostatniej scenie.**

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu właściwie chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.

Harry ostrożnie odetchnął, bo nie chciał żeby to zabrzmiało jak westchnienie. Rozmowa z Michaelem okazała się być zaskakująco ciężka. Nieszczęśliwe spojrzenia wbijane mu w kark zaczęły pojawiać się coraz częściej, a Harry nie raz słyszał jak Michael i Owen kłócą się, a słowa „obowiązek” i „zaprzysięgły kompan” były wielokrotnie wykrzykiwane. Wydawało mu się, że Michaelowi już znudziła się służba, ale był zbyt dumny, czy też honorowy, żeby się do tego przyznać i przełamać swoją przysięgę. Harry uznał, że w takich okolicznościach najlepiej byłoby go po prostu z niej zwolnić.

Tymczasem Michael zdawał się nie łapać żadnej sugestii Harry'ego. Harry był teraz podwójnie rad, że postanowił rozmówić się z Michaelem w Pokoju Życzeń. Stworzyli tu sobie prywatne miejsce o grubych murach, a osłony powiadomią ich, jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje wejść do środka. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak długo im to zajmie, albo jak bardzo bezpośredni będzie musiał się okazać.

Nachylił się więc i odezwał tak łagodnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Michael. Jesteś nieszczęśliwy i chyba domyślam się czemu.

Michael spiął się.

– Jesteś... oczarowany Draco – ciągnął dalej cicho Harry. Nie chciał urazić Michaela, nazywając to zauroczeniem w razie, gdyby jednak chodziło o jakieś głębsze uczucia, ale też nie chciał wychodzić z założenia, że chłopak się zakochał, jeśli to faktycznie tylko coś przelotnego. – Przebywanie w moim pobliżu musi się robić niekomfortowe, ponieważ jestem jego kochankiem i często przebywam w jego towarzystwie. Oferuję ci zwolnienie z przysięgi. To powinno oszczędzić ci nieco cierpień.

Michael wyglądał, jakby tonął, miał otwarte usta, a jego ciemne oczy mrugały od migoczących w nich emocji. Wreszcie pokręcił głową.

– W ogóle mnie nie rozumiesz, Harry – powiedział. – I nie sądzę, żebyś kiedykolwiek zrozumiał, skoro pozostajesz niezmiennie ślepy na wszystko, co masz przed nosem.

Tym razem to Harry zamrugał.

– Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co masz na myśli, Michaelu?

Pokój stworzył dla nich niewielki stolik i parę krzeseł, wraz z kompletem do parzenia herbaty. Michael wstał tak gwałtownie, że wywrócił swoje krzesło i zatrząsnął stolikiem, przez co filiżanki niemal zleciały z blatu. Harry użył zaklęcia lewitującego, ratując przedmioty, po czym przyjrzał się z namysłem plecom Michaela, który zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. _Wygląda na to, że jednak nie doceniłem jego zafascynowania Draco._

– Nie rozumiem, jak możesz go tak ignorować – ciągnął Michael niskim, intensywnym głosem. – Przecież to _oczywiste_ , że chce być podziwiany za swoje piękno, za to jak się z nim obnosi, jak się uśmiecha, ilekroć udało mu się kogoś idealnie obrazić. – Przez chwilę stał w miejscu, wpatrzony w przestrzeń przed sobą, po czym obrócił się szybko i łypnął na Harry'ego. – A ty nawet przez chwilę nie docenisz go od strony fizycznej. Bez końca jesteś w stanie chwalić jego inteligencję, wolę i odwagę, ale jego piękno po prostu ci umyka.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym.

– Tak, podejrzewam że masz rację – powiedział. – Nie zostałem wychowany w myśleniu o innych ludziach w terminach piękna, przez co nie wpływa to na sposoby, w jakich o nich _myślę._ Z drugiej jednak strony, Draco nigdy nie przyszedł spojrzał na mnie błagalnie, z kapeluszem w dłoni, w nadziei na otrzymanie fizycznego podziwu, na którym, jak twierdzisz, tak strasznie mu zależy.

– Bo nie powinien błagać o coś takiego. – Michael założył ręce na piersi, krzywiąc się lekko. Harry podejrzewał, że blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na lewym przedramieniu zaczynała go boleć. Wielu Lordów zaczynałoby się krzywić na takie zachowanie, nawet jeśli nie było to bezpośrednia niezgoda, czy nienawiść wobec Lorda. – Powinieneś był to zauważyć. Powinieneś dać mu to, czego pragnie... wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie. Nie powinien nawet o to _prosić._ Gdyby był moim partnerem, nie ustałbym w wysiłkach, żeby go kochać i rozpieszczać.

– To nie to samo – zauważył Harry.

– Przecież _wiem_ , że nie. – Michael zrobił krok w jego kierunku. – I o to właśnie _chodzi,_ Harry. Chcę pozostać w twoim pobliżu, zaprzysiężony, bo ktoś powinien doglądać interesów Draco. Jeśli nikt nie będzie na niego uważał, to nabierze skłonności do osunięcia się z powrotem w depresję, albo nawet zacznie się zachowywać, jakby tylko twoje problemy miały jakiekolwiek znaczenie. A nie mają, tak żeby nie było wątpliwości. Jego problemy też mają znaczenie i jeśli nie zaczniesz zwracać na nie uwagi, to pewnego dnia obudzisz się i odkryjesz, że go przy tobie już nie ma.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien czuć przez te słowa zazdrość, czy niepokój. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak usta mu się poszerzają w rozbawionym uśmiechu.

– Przecież to niedorzeczne – powiedział.

– Naprawdę? – Głos Michaela był niski, głęboki i pewny siebie. – Jesteś tego _pewien_ , Harry? Przecież nie zauważasz nawet połowy jego potrzeb. Skąd ta pewność, że to właśnie ciebie chce w swoim życiu?

– To on zaproponował ten rytuał połączenia – powiedział Harry. – Ma trwać trzy lata. To daje nam mnóstwo czasu na rozważenie innych potencjalnych partnerów. Ale stał się magicznym dziedzicem swojej rodziny po prostu dlatego, że chciał zaoferować mi ten konkretny rytuał. Naprawdę jesteśmy sobie oddani, Michaelu.

– Może po prostu chciał dać sobie trochę czasu na zastanowienie się – odpowiedział z uporem Michael. – Nie mów, że nawet nie przyszło ci to do głowy, Harry. Może cię kochać, a i tak może się w końcu tobą zmęczy. Wymagasz nieskończenie więcej pracy od większości potencjalnych partnerów. Czy nie myślisz, że prędzej czy później zmęczy go ciągłe leczenie ciebie i zbieranie cię z powrotem po kolejnych załamaniach?

– Czasami przychodziło mi to do głowy, owszem – powiedział Harry. – Ale sam mi tego jeszcze nie powiedział.

– Ale też go o to nie zapytałeś. – Michael trzymał teraz głowę w sposób, który przypomniał Harry'emu o białym jeleniu, oglądającym się w czasie Walpurgi na wszystkich łowców. – Tak mi się wydawało. Boisz się tego, co mógłbyś od niego usłyszeć, co?

Harry odchylił się i uważnie przyjrzał się chłopcu. Nie był pewien, co właściwie czuć pod tym względem. Draco nie powiedział niczego, co by sugerowało, że Harry zaczyna go męczyć, albo że potrzebuje więcej podziwu, niż Harry byłby w stanie mu zaoferować. Z drugiej jednak strony nie oznaczało to, że nie chciał z nim o tym porozmawiać. A Michael miał własne powody do wygadywania tego wszystkiego nawet, jeśli nie było to prawdą, bo przecież chciał Dracona wyłącznie dla siebie.

W przeciągającej się ciszy Michael zaczął drapać się po bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy na swoim ramieniu, a jego mina stopniowo przechodziła z irytacji w pogłębiający się ból.

– Porozmawiam o tym z Draco – powiedział wreszcie Harry. – Ale co, jeśli jednak postanowi pozostać przy mnie, a wspomniany przez ciebie podziw nie okaże się równie ważny, co inne aspekty naszej więzi?

– Wówczas i tak będę chciał pozostać w twoim pobliżu – powiedział Michael. – W razie, gdyby kiedyś zmienił zdanie.

Harry westchnął lekko pod nosem i wstał.

– Dziękuję, że przynajmniej o tym ze mną porozmawiałeś – powiedział. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby zmienił zdanie.

– Tego nie wiesz.

Na to Harry już nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie kiedy pamiętał samego siebie, pozostającego w upartej nadziei na naprawienie swoich relacji z rodzicami. Kiwnął do Michaela głową i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

– Dlatego pomyślałem, że cię zapytam – dokończył Harry, po czym oparł się w fotelu i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Draco zagapił się na niego. Harry odciągnął go od przygotowań do rytuału deklaracji, który odbędzie się na zimowe przesilenie, przez co Draconowi wciąż brzęczało w głowie od inkantacji związanych z zimnem, zapachem śniegu, czy myślami związanymi z tym, do czego dojdzie, kiedy już ciśnie różdżką w ziemię i zrobi pierwszy krok w kierunku niekończących się ciemności. Ta sprawa była w porównaniu tak przyziemna i tak wyraźnie znajdowała się poza wszelkim zrozumieniem Harry'ego, że Draco potrzebował nieco czasu na powrót do świata, żeby mógł się z nią rozprawić.

Harry poprawił się w fotelu i postukał stopą o podłogę.

– Zrozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać, Draco, albo jeśli naprawdę potrzebujesz ode mnie więcej, niż jestem w stanie ci dać – powiedział cicho. – Zawsze to rozumiałem.

– Wcale nie rozumiałeś – powiedział Draco, pocierając czoło i stanowczo odrzucając od siebie myśli o płatkach śniegu. Wciąż nie było zimowego przesilenia i miał ponad miesiąc na przygotowania. – Czego nigdy w pełni nie zrozumiałeś, to że ktoś naprawdę chciałby być z tobą pomimo twojego dzieciństwa i wszystkiego innego. Wciąż myślisz o swoich słabych punktach i wszystkich związanych z nimi kłopotach, zamiast nawet przez chwilę skupić się na swoich silnych stronach, albo wszystkim co sprawiło, że się w tobie zakochałem. – Złapał Harry'ego za rękę, kiedy Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, i ścisnął ją. – Pamiętasz listę, którą ode mnie dostałeś na święta w zeszłym roku, wymieniającą wszystkie powody, przez które cię kocham?

Harry kiwnął głową. Z tak bliska Draco czuł, jak bardzo jego chłopak się trząsł. _Czyli ten spokój jest tylko pozorny. Ale po co? Przecież musi zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego obojętność raczej nie będzie szczególnie inspirująca._

Ale Draco szybko odkrył na to odpowiedź i jednocześnie chciał pocałować Harry'ego za jego wspaniałość i przywalić mu za tępotę. _Wydawało mu się, że jeśli okaże zbyt wiele emocji, to wpłynie nimi na moją decyzję, a chciał się upewnić, że podejmę ją z własnej woli. Głupi_ vates.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek zaczniesz mnie męczyć, albo zaczną nachodzić mnie myśli o zerwaniu zaręczyn – powiedział miękko Draco – to nie dowiesz się tego od zaprzysięgłego kompana, który najwyraźniej lubi wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy. Sam cię o tym powiadomię, Harry. _Obiecuję._ – Nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojej drugiej ręki przed wzniesieniem się i pociągnięciem Harry'ego za włosy w zaborczym geście, na który czasem sobie pozwalał, a który najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzał Harry'emu. – Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miałoby do tego dojść – dodał i przechylił głowę, żeby musnąć ustami policzek Harry'ego.

Harry oparł czoło o ramię Dracona, niczym jakiś kot, co było najbardziej bezbronnym gestem, jaki Draco widział od niego od wielu miesięcy. Kilka chwil później odsunął się, odprężając i uśmiechając do Dracona.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał. – Tak mi się wydawało, ale... wolałem się upewnić.

– Pewnie że tak – powiedział kojąco Draco. To i tak była spora poprawa w porównaniu do tego, co Harry zrobiłby kilka miesięcy, czy nawet rok temu, kiedy to by dumał nad tymi bzdurami tak długo, aż nie nabrałby przekonania, że powinien przekonać Dracona do zostawienia go dla jego własnego dobra. – A teraz leć poćwiczyć swoją przemianę animagiczną. Powiedz Peterowi, że _jesteś_ rysiem i zmuszanie cię do czekania w ramach upewnienia się, jest już w tym momencie zwyczajnie niepoważne. Jesteś kocurkiem, Harry.

Blady uśmiech i Harry zniknął. Draco wyprostował się i założył ręce za głową zarówno po to, żeby się przeciągnąć – pochylał się nad stołem w bibliotece od ostatnich pięciu godzin – i strząsnąć swój umysł na nowe tory. Nie chciał bawić się tymi myślami w pobliżu Harry'ego na wypadek, gdyby ten zauważył coś przebłyskiem legilimencji i wniósł sprzeciw.

Draco będzie musiał dać nauczkę pewnemu nachalnemu zaprzysięgłemu kompanowi, któremu najwyraźniej ubzdurało się, że odrobina beztroskiego flirtu oznaczała, że Draco jest nieusatysfakcjonowany stosunkami, rozmowami, rytuałami i _wszystkim_ innym, co dzielił z Harrym.

* * *

_Większość świetlistych rodzin woli, żeby wchodzący do ich domu obcy miał różdżkę położoną na otwartej dłoni. W ten sposób można zobaczyć broń gościa bez konieczności rozbrajania go, co zwykle wywoływało strach i nieufność,_ _ przeważnie _ _cokolwiek niefortunne emocje między dwoma rodzinami usiłującymi zawrzeć ze sobą, na przykład, rozejm._

Harry ziewnął i potarł oczy. Aurora wysłała mu książkę o świetlistych czystokrwistych tradycjach, ale okazała się naprawdę nudna, pełna pasywnego głosu i wyjaśnień zwyczajów i rytuałów, których Harry'emu zwykle nie chciało się nawet czytać, bo albo były boleśnie oczywiste, albo podobne do mrocznych tańców, które już znał.

I choć Harry przeczytał już wiele rozdziałów dwukrotnie, wciąż nie znalazł w niej odpowiedzi na bardziej interesujące go pytania, jak na przykład co świetliści mieli zrobić w sytuacji, kiedy czarodziej był bardziej niebezpieczny bez różdżki, niż z nią.

Wsunął książkę do kufra u stóp swojego łóżka. Mógł to zrobić bez obudzenia Dracona, który leżał rozwalony, śpiąc głęboko z szeroko otwartymi ustami i świszczącym nieco oddechem. Draco już od wielu tygodni nie spał równie dobrze, jego codzienna nauka – zwykłe prace domowe zostały zepchnięte na drugi plan w obliczu szczegółów dotyczących rytuału deklaracji i treningu animagicznego – wykańczała go tak bardzo, że jadł i wypoczywał niczym młody granian.

Harry wstał, żeby udać się do kibelka i po drodze spotkał Argutusa. Wąż omenu owinął się wokół ramion Harry'ego, wydając z siebie osobliwy, rozedrgany syk, którego Harry już nauczył się interpretować jako zadowolenie, a które czasem przypominało chrapanie Dracona, albo mruczenie pani Norris.

– _Czy wiedziałeś, że Krukoni mają zaklęcie, które próbują przekonać do śledzenia ciebie?_ – zapytał Harry'ego.

Harry zamarł na chwilę przed lustrem.

– Przecież nie rozumiesz angielskiego – przypomniał Argutusowi.

– _Ale uczę się łaciny_ – powiedział radośnie Argutus. – _Znam już większość najbardziej popularnych słów, używanych w zaklęciach i rozpoznaję twoje imię. Mówią coś o widzeniu ciebie, a zaklęcie tworzy złote światełko, które wędruje wokół ich pokoju wspólnego. Oznaczyli ścianę tak, żeby pokazywała im najważniejsze miejsca w szkole._ – Argutus przesunął się, kiedy Harry zaczął myć zęby; odzyskał już większość wieku i długości, które stracił przez pył z kuli czasu w hogwardzkim ekspresie i teraz miał nieustanne problemy ze znalezieniem równowagi na ramionach Harry'ego. – _Ale wciąż go nie dopracowali. Ciągle używają złej odmiany czasownika. Próbowałem im to wyjaśnić, ale wszyscy mnie zignorowali._

– Pamiętaj, że żaden z nich nie rozumie wężomowy, co? – mruknął Harry, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu z powątpiewaniem. _Czy powinienem się tym przejmować? Przecież to tylko zaklęcie. Ale Snape pewnie powiedziałby, że skoro jeden z domów usiłuje udoskonalić takie zaklęcie, to pewnie pozostałe robią coś podobnego, tylko z mniej niewinnymi intencjami._

– _Powinni spróbować. Skoro mogę nauczyć się łaciny, to oni mogą wężomowy._ – Argutus zawisł z namysłem na karku Harry'ego. – _A może udałoby mi się nauczyć mówić po łacinie?_

– Nie wiem, czy to możliwe.

– _Czemu nie?_

Harry nie znał się wystarczająco dobrze na strunach głosowych i zaklęciach tłumaczących, żeby usatysfakcjonować Argutusa, więc wąż wciąż się nad tym zastanawiał, kiedy owijał się wokół Harry'ego i Dracona po powrocie do łóżka, tworząc sobą dodatkowy, żywy, ciepły koc. Harry przytulił Dracona do siebie i zamknął oczy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie miał żadnych snów.

Nie miał nawet tyle.

Sen zaczął się powoli. Harry zdawał się unosić pośród ciemności, spoglądając w dół na przebłyski zieleni gdzieś w oddali. To mogłyby być drzewa, ale wiedział, że nimi nie były. Wiedział, czym się okażą. Już kilkukrotnie widział ten sen. Czekał w cichym cierpieniu, niezdolny do wymówienia tego, póki jego śpiąca świadomość sama się nie zorientuje.

_Klątwy zabijające._ To były klątwy zabijające. Czarownice i czarodzieje ciskali nimi w siebie nawzajem, biegnąc w kierunku samego centrum rozległej ciemności, jaką wydawał się w tym wszystkim grunt, wrzeszcząc głosami ludzi, w których nie pozostało już nic poza zgrozą i pragnieniem siania terroru. Harry poczuł, jak jego śpiąca świadomość drgnęła i wciągnęła ze strachem powietrze, ale nie obudził się. Niewidzialny łańcuch, na którym został zawieszony, zaczął rozwijać się coraz szybciej, opuszczając go coraz niżej i bliżej w kierunku chaosu.

Gdzie by nie spojrzał, tam ludzie ginęli. Ciemność ustępowała przed płomieniami, przebłyskami innych klątw i migoczącym, białym światłem magii, która pochłaniała wszystko od środka. Czarodzieje i czarownice wili się na ziemi, zwracali przeciw własnym krewnym, przykładali sobie różdżki do oczu i rzucali Avada _Kedavry_ , byle tylko uciec przed koszmarem, w jaki zmienił się ich świat. Harry patrzył, jak niebezpieczne artefakty leżały pośród ruin, które prawdopodobnie kiedyś były ministerstwem magii. Każdy mógł po nie sięgnąć i z nich skorzystać.

I to on był temu winny.

Tak właśnie brzmiało przesłanie snu, wyraźne wszędzie wokół. Wszystko przez jego upór do wytrącania stabilnego świata czarodziejów z równowagi. Wszyscy ucierpią, jeśli dalej będzie działał tak, jak do tej pory. Gdyby tylko zatrzymał się na moment i zaczął zastanawiać się, w jaki sposób powinien władać swoją mocą dla dobra innych, ucierpi bardzo niewielu. I jeśli wziąć wszystko pod uwagę, czy nie do tego właśnie powinien dążyć?

Harry'emu śnił się ten sen raz za razem i za każdym razem nie był w stanie obudzić się przed jego końcem, ani nikomu o nim powiedzieć po obudzeniu. Wyczuwał magię, która otaczała go niczym lejce, przeplatając mu umysł obrazami i zmuszając usta do milczenia. Ostatnio nie przysparzał nikomu kłopotów, ani nie wywołał nowej rewolty, przez co prowadzący go umysł zaczął się robić nieostrożny, najwyraźniej uważając, że obecna cisza oznacza, że Harry zastanawia się nad tymi lekcjami jak grzeczny chłopiec.

Harry wyczuł chwilę, w której unosił się tuż przed rozbudzeniem, kiedy lejce zaczęły osuwać się z jego umysłu.

Złapał za nie i przyciągnął mocno do siebie, jego umysł wierzgnął jak dziki koń i szybko odzyskał nad nim pełnię kontrolę. Harry usłyszał wszędzie wokół siebie zszokowane westchnienie i zauważył przelotnie wirujący, biały kształt, który mógł być orłem bielikiem, ale mógł też być burzą.

– Witaj, Falco – powiedział uprzejmie.

Wirująca, biała postać obróciła się do niego. Harry zobaczył jej lśniące od furii oczy. Przywalił mocno wprost między nie, usiłując wyrwać je z wyobrażonej głowy Falco. Na tego rodzaju polach bitwy zwykle wygrywali czarodzieje, którzy zdążyli wyobrazić sobie najlepsze rozwiązanie, albo lepiej pojmowali psychiczne odbicia magii.

A Falco nie był nawet legilimentą. Sięgał ku niemu magią snów. Scrimgeour napisał do Harry'ego, wymieniając informacje, jakie otrzymał o Falco od kogoś, kto nazywał się Wyzwolicielką, dzięki czemu Harry wiedział, że ta magia była mieszanką Światła i Mroku. To oznaczało, że Falco prawdopodobnie był w stanie ochronić się przed innymi snami, gdyby Harry spróbował na nim takiej samej sztuczki, ale nie było żadnej gwarancji, że miał w umyśle tarcze oklumencyjne, strzegące bardziej wrażliwych sekcji umysłu.

I faktycznie, Harry przebił się przez przeciętne bariery, które nosili w sobie praktycznie wszyscy czarodzieje. Znalazł się w wirującym, zakręconym wzorze przeplatających się ze sobą wiatru, wody i światła. Uderzył mocno w lewo, a przynajmniej w miejsce, które było tu na lewo od niego, po czym pozwolił porwać się prądom. Teraz znajdował się pośród myśli Falco i był w stanie wyciągnąć spośród nich wspomnienia związane z nim samym. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to oznaczało wyłącznie chwil, kiedy Falco przyglądał mu się i uważał za wyjątkowo sprośnego dzieciaka.

Harry wiedział, co _chciałby_ tu znaleźć, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak właściwie zabrać się za te poszukiwania.

Prąd przywalił nim o przypominającą rafę barierę i Harry wierzgnął do tyłu, nabierając głęboko tchu. I wtedy właśnie zobaczył przed sobą wspomnienie, więc sięgnął po nie chciwymi palcami i przyciągnął do siebie.

Obraz całkowicie go pochłonął. Harry stał u podnóża wzgórza, mając przed sobą las, który aż błyszczał na zielono. Nie był pewien, czy to był Zakazany Las, czy też jakieś inne miejsce, ale zawarta w nim magia śpiewała do niego... podobnie jak jej sieci. Harry zgrzytnął zębami i odwrócił się od drzew, żeby móc skupić się na tym, o czym rozmawiało dwóch czarodziejów, stojących kawałek dalej, też u podnóża pagórka.

Jednym był Falco, którego twarz wyrażała znacznie więcej cierpliwości, niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział osobiście. Drugim był młody Albus Dumbledore. Nie miał na sobie szat, ale na widok jego garnituru Harry uznał, że to musiało być pod koniec dziewiętnastego wieku. Znaczy, pewnie by tak było, gdyby Dumbledore miał jakieś faktyczne pojęcie o mugolskiej modzie. Harry przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie mógł być tego pewny.

Falco wykonał gest swoją laską, przeplataną lianami i kwiatami.

– Owszem, Albusie, byłem dyrektorem zaledwie przez rok. Pożałowałem przyjęcia na siebie tytułu Lorda Hogwartu, jak tylko zdołałem przekonać radę do zaakceptowania mnie.

– Dlaczego, proszę pana? – Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał, żeby głos Dumbledore'a był tak przepełniony szacunkiem. Być może wtedy, kiedy oglądał inne wspomnienie Dumbledore'a i Falco, z czasów kiedy stary czarodziej tłumaczył mu, że nie da się zostać _vatesem_ bez poświęcania swojej magii.

– Ponieważ odkryłem, że posłuszeństwo było niemal niemożliwe do osiągnięcia. – Falco mówił głosem tak pełnym pogardy i zniechęcenia, że Harry z miejsca nabrał ochoty, żeby dać mu fangę w nos. – Kształtowanie dziecięcego umysłu _musi_ rozpocząć się w młodym wieku. Bez niego dziecko osiąga wiek jedenastu lat, przybywa do Hogwartu i choć możesz próbować uczyć go posłuszeństwa, to i tak zanadto zdążyło już nasiąknąć obrzydliwymi zwyczajami swojej rodziny. Będzie myślało przede wszystkim o sobie, nie o wszystkich wokół. Będzie myślało o celach i ambicjach, nie o ograniczeniach. A jeśli w dodatku okaże się magicznie potężne, to pochwyci przyszłość i spróbuje ułożyć ją pod siebie, zanim w ogóle przyjdzie mu do głowy pytanie, czy taka zmiana faktycznie przyda się komukolwiek innemu.

Dumbledore pokiwał z powagą głową.

– I właśnie dlatego pan się poddał? Ponieważ to było bez sensu?

– _Wówczas_ wydawało mi się to bez sensu – poprawił go łagodnie Falco. – Ale nie wiedziałem jeszcze równie wiele o etyce poświęcenia, co wiem obecnie. Być może, gdybym spróbował ponownie się za to zabrać, znacznie przyjemniej by mi się tam pracowało. Ale teraz już nie mam na to czasu i chęci. Zachęcam cię jednak, Albusie, żebyś nie rezygnował ze swoich ambicji. Pewnego dnia będzie z ciebie wspaniały dyrektor Hogwartu. Ale spróbuj nie przymykać oka na buntownicze zachowanie swoich podopiecznych. To tylko ich rujnuje. Skoro już o tym mowa – dodał z rozbawieniem Falco – to możliwe, że nigdy odniosłem sukcesu za moich czasów w Hogwarcie, ponieważ znajdowało się w nim zbyt wielu uczniów czystej krwi... nawet jeśli wiedziałem o półkrwistych, którzy przemykali się między nimi, udając swoją czystość. Ale możesz mieć więcej szczęścia z mugolakami. Są odizolowani od naszego świata. Jak tylko do niego wchodzą, nikogo jeszcze nie znają i czasami mogą okazywać tendencje do uwieszenia się na _czymkolwiek,_ co mogłoby obiecać im solidne podparcie.

– I nigdy nie powinienem zachęcać ich do łamania zasad, proszę pana? – Dumbledore brzmiał, jakby nie do końca w to wierzył. – Oktawian mówi, że czasem poluzowanie smyczy dobrze robi na duszę.

– Oktawian to Malfoy – powiedział ponuro Falco. – Oczywiście, że powiedziałby coś takiego. Pamiętaj, Albusie, Malfoyom zawsze wydaje się, że to _oni_ powinni trzymać za smycz, a nie że ktoś miałby trzymać ich.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową. Harry przyjrzał mu się niepewnie. Nie wiedział w sumie, co jest dziwniejsze, zobaczenie go żywym, czy też zobaczenie jego twarzy bez tej nieszczęsnej długiej brody.

– Jeśli dziecko ci się stawia, to stawia się całej etyce poświęcenia, jaką ci przekazuję – powiedział Falco. – Kilka potknięć jest dopuszczalne, o ile odkryjesz je wystarczająco wcześnie i zdusisz w zarodku. W dodatku nie okazuj żadnej tolerancji recydywie. Wszelkie błędy zawsze muszą być nowe i świeże. Mam też nadzieję, że też nie popełnisz tego rodzaju błędów, Albusie. A dojdzie do nich, oczywiście, jeśli nie wierzysz w moje nauki.

– Oczywiście, że wierzę, proszę pana – zapewnił go pośpiesznie Dumbledore.

Potężny prąd wiatru i wody wyciągnął wtedy Harry'ego ze wspomnienia, ale Harry już się uśmiechał, mimo że wiedział, że oto właśnie zobaczył nasienie, które zniszczyło jego matkę i zapowiedziało jego własne maltretowanie.

_Tak myślałem. Jeśli moi rodzice postawili się trzykrotnie Dumbledore'owi, dzięki czemu zdołał wypełnić rolę Mrocznego Pana w przepowiedni, to również jednocześnie stawiali się Falco. Teraz, oczywiście, muszę się upewnić, że ich nieposłuszeństwo faktycznie opierało się na niechęci wobec tej etyki poświęcenia. Peter powiedział mi o jednym przypadku, który mógł się zakwalifikować, kiedy moi rodzice uciekli w przededniu Pierwszej Wojny. Teraz..._

Nagle magia uderzyła w niego z pełnej pary, miotając nim wysoko w powietrze.

Harry odkrył, że nagle wylądował ciężko we własnym ciele. Obudził się z krzykiem, przez który Argutus popełzł na drugi kraniec łóżka, sycząc marudnie, a Draco złapał go i przytulił mocno.

– Harry?

Harry nie odpowiadał mu przez chwilę, przeszukując niespokojnie własny umysł. Nigdzie nie był w stanie wyczuć żadnych śladów po Falco. Oczywiście, wcześniej też nie zdołał go nigdzie wyczuć. Ale przymuszenie do zachowania milczenia w temacie snów powinno już zostać przełamane, więc mógł udać się do Snape'a i poprosić go o wyczyszczenie dowolnego przeoczonego skażenia.

_O ile w ogóle powinienem. Czy naprawdę chcę przysparzać mu więcej kłopotów, kiedy ma problemy z własnymi, paskudnymi snami?_

– Harry – powiedział Draco, potrząsając nim. – Czego dotyczył ten koszmar?

Harry zorientował się, że wybór został mu odebrany. Musiał znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie na te koszmary, inaczej Draco uda się do Snape'a, co będzie wiązało się z kolejnym ochrzanem. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego życie było znacznie łatwiejsze, ilekroć rozmawiał o koszmarach i innych sprawach, przez które cierpiał.

_Po prostu nie zależy mi na tym równie mocno, co najwyraźniej innym wydaje się, że powinno mi zależeć._ Zaledwie poprzedniego dnia Joseph rozmawiał z nim o tym, że Harry powinien zacząć doceniać własne życie poza tym, co mogło ono znaczyć dla innych ludzi. Okazał niezwykłą radość, kiedy Harry niepewnie wspomniał, że czasem przyjemnie mu się ogląda wschody słońca. Harry poczuł wtedy niezwykłe współczucie do Josepha, ale zachował to dla siebie.

– Harry!

Do głosu Dracona zakradło się przerażenie. Harry potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do opowiedzenia o snach. Przynajmniej nie były nawet w połowie tak przerażające, co wizje Voldemorta – Falco był prawdziwym amatorem w kwestii projektowania koszmarów – i teraz mógł mieć nadzieję na oparcie się im.

* * *

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Draco, kiedy dotknął Harry'ego po raz trzeci tego dnia, tym razem w ramię, i Harry ponownie podskoczył.

Harry kiwnął głową i schował dłoń do kieszeni szaty.

– Oczywiście. Po prostu jestem jakiś... niespokojny.

Wiedział czemu. To był przeciętny dzień pod koniec listopada. Wiatr skubał mrozem nieco mocniej niż zazwyczaj, w dodatku rankiem okazało się, że w nocy spadło dość śniegu, żeby pierwszoroczni mogli ulepić z niego śnieżki i rzucać w siebie nawzajem. Ale dzisiaj miała też nastać pierwsza noc listopadowej pełni.

Harry od pobudki czuł bulgoczącą w sobie magię. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z taką mocą, nawet kiedy był otoczony swoją przemieniającą się watahą. Przede wszystkim miała w sobie surową brutalność, która _zarażała_ go dzikością, zamiast pozwalać mu na po prostu wyczuwanie i docenianie jej. Po drugie, dawała mu wrażenie, jakby rozciągała się od niej potężna lina, która zdawała się wybiegać daleko w kierunku południowego zachodu. Harry przypomniał sobie teorię Thomasa, że klątwa wilkołacza powstała w starożytnej Ameryce i dostała się do Europy w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu tysięcy lat, co było zastanawiające.

Podjął już decyzję. Pozwoli, żeby magia rytuału zemsty Lokiego porwała go dzisiaj ze sobą i zabrała tam, gdzie pojawi się reszta jego watahy... gdziekolwiek Loki by na nich nie czekał. Skonsultował się z Kamelią, która może i nie chciała wyjaśnić mu, do czego właściwie wtedy dojdzie, to i tak zapewniła go, że będzie tam bezpieczny. Przekonała nawet do tego Dracona i Snape'a, którzy potrzebowali znacznie więcej zapewnień od niego. Ostatecznie Harry uciszył ich, zwracając im uwagę, że to było przecież coś jak taniec sojuszu, albo walka z Mrokiem w czasie zimowego przesilenia: dzika i nieokiełznana potęga, nad którą nie miał kontroli, ale póki pozostanie w wyznaczonych dla siebie granicach, to nie powinno mu się nic stać.

Draco poprowadził go przez błonia, ale jak tylko weszli na dziedziniec szkolny, nogi Harry'ego zablokowały się w kolanach i odmówiły zrobienia choć kroku dalej. Przebywanie w czterech ścianach tylko wzmagało jego niepokój. Obrócił głowę, zastanawiając się, czy poczuje się inaczej, jeśli spojrzy w kierunku, w którym teraz znajdował się Loki. Ale naprężona lina ciągnęła go tak samo, choćby nie wiem jak się obrócił.

– Mogę przynieść ci wywaru na uspokojenie, jeśli uważasz, że to pomoże – wymamrotał mu Draco na ucho.

Harry pokręcił głową i potarł dłoń o szaty, żeby otrzeć ją z potu.

– Nie. Po–poradzę sobie z tym, Draco. Choćby nie wiem co to było. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona. Draco wyglądał, jakby ponownie zastanawiał się, czy puszczenie Harry'ego na tę wyprawę to rozsądny pomysł.

_Nawet gdyby teraz zmienił zdanie, to nie sądzę, żeby zdołał cokolwiek z tym zrobić._ Naprężenie liny zaczynało szarpać nerwy i rdzeń kręgowy Harry'ego. Snape pewnie mógłby spróbować go powstrzymać, podobnie jak McGonagall, a Draco mógłby przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Ale za chwilę nic z tego nie będzie miało znaczenia.

Draco ponownie go dotknął, a Harry obrócił się, kłapiąc na niego zębami. Draco wycofał ręce, podnosząc je przed sobą.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

– Ja też. – Harry przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. Przecież do wzejścia księżyca pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Nie powinien reagować w ten sposób. – Nie rozumiem, czemu...

Naciąg wzrósł tak niepomiernie i agresywnie, że Harry obrócił się i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku wrót Hogwartu. Wycie wypełniło mu uszy kaskadami, a w powietrzu wyczuł zapach śniegu i sosnowych igieł. Osobliwe błogosławieństwo Remusa nabrało nagle innego znaczenia.

– Harry!

– Nie wiem, gdzie jest Loki, ale tam już jest pełnia – wyszeptał Harry, po czym zrobił kolejny krok przed siebie i zniknął.

To nie była aportacja. Leciał, zamiast przeciskać się przez nicość. Harry'emu skojarzyło się to nieco z przygodą ze zmieniaczem czasu na trzecim roku. Zalewały go uderzające o siebie, rozśpiewane wrażenia. Słyszał urywki starożytnych języków, śmiech ludzi, którzy już od dawna nie żyli i wycie wilków, które już nie biegły po tym świecie. Wycie szybko zrobiło się z tego wszystkiego najgłośniejsze, przyciskało mu się do żeber niczym noże, a potem jednak go wycisnęły, na zewnątrz, w dół i _poprzez._

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Stał na białym śniegu, w samym środku głębokiego, mrocznego lasu. Obrócił głowę, wąchając powietrze. Był wilkiem, futro otaczało mu kończyny niczym ciepła szata. Harry spojrzał po sobie, starając się ustalić, jakiej właściwie był maści, ale przemiana, a może światło księżyca, ukradły mu zdolność do rozróżniania tak subtelnych barw. Wiedział tylko, że ma ciemne futro, może czarne, może po prostu ciemnoszare.

Otaczały ich potężne świerki, których korony wznosiły się wysoko i mieszały między sobą, rozdzielając tylko nad niewielkimi polanami rozsianymi tu i ówdzie. Wataha stała na jednej z nich. Harry napawał się zapachem igieł i śniegu. To była najostrzejsza, najbardziej przytłaczająca obecnie woń. Świat był pełen cyny. Powąchał i wyłapał mieszankę aromatów. Śnieg na ziemi pachniał inaczej od tego, który zalegał na świerkowych gałęziach.

Właściwie to różnił się od dowolnego zapachu, który Harry kiedykolwiek wyczuł, był znacznie bardziej dziki, uduchowiony i intensywny. Nie sądził, żeby mógł przypisać te wrażenia wyłącznie nowemu ciału. Nie sądził też, żeby wciąż znajdowali się w Anglii. Był za to _pewien_ , że przenieśli się do innego stulecia.

Wataha zaczęła krążyć wokół niego, jej członkowie wąchali i pocierali się pyskami, szczękami i nosami. Ogony zatrzepotały w powietrzu, pazury skrobały zmarzniętą ziemię, strugi moczu barwiły śnieg na żółto, bo Harry wiedział że muszą, nawet jeśli jego nos donosił mu w tej chwili znacznie bardziej interesujące informacje. Ten zapach informował go lepiej o wieku, płci, stanie zdrowia, randze i skłonnościach, niż kiedykolwiek zdołałoby imię. Wyczuł gdzieś przed sobą Kamelię, więc ruszył w jej kierunku.

Wyglądała wspaniale, kiedy tak tam stała, rzucając na ziemię długi i zbuntowany cień. Harry zawsze uważał, że wilkołaki wyglądały nienaturalnie w porównaniu do wilków, miały za długie łapy i zbyt kwadratowy pysk; nawet Remus to powtarzał. Tymczasem Kamelia wyglądała, jakby przynależała do tego lasu. Przyjrzała się wszystkim, poruszając lekko uszami, podnosząc wysoko ogon i patrząc tak spokojnie, że Harry aż się odprężył. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego zaraz miało dojść, ale ona dobrze wiedziała. Był tego pewny.

I wtedy wataha obróciła się. Harry wyczuł otaczające go i pomijające strumienie wspólnego umysłu, łączącego wszystkich poza nim. Zaskomlał żałośnie, ale wtedy zobaczył, kto pojawił się na polanie i zamarł.

Loki stał przed nimi w swojej wilczej formie, blady, tak biały, że jego futro rozmywało się w miejscu, w którym zlewało się ze światłem księżyca. Jego bursztynowe oczy były w tym wszystkim parą lśniących, jasnych punktów. Jego zapach ogłaszał go jako wybrańca, naznaczonego i już nie część watahy.

Ogłaszał też coś innego, ale Harry miał w tej chwili problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego.

Loki zawrócił i pomknął w głąb lasu. Wataha podążyła za nim w niemal bezgłośnej pogoni, uderzenia łap o śnieg okazały się znacznie cichsze, niż Harry kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Odkrył, że biegnie razem z nimi, jego nozdrza były pełne wiedzy, żebra pełne siniaków, kiedy ocierał się o znacznie większe i silniejsze ciała, a gardło pełne żalu.

To nie był pościg. Nie biegli za nim w kierunku jakiegoś majestatycznego miejsca, w którym Loki zatańczyłby taniec śmierci i umarł, jak Harry'emu wydawało się jeszcze, kiedy był człowiekiem.

To były łowy.

A zapach Lokiego naznaczył go jako zdobycz.

Biegł szybko. Harry widział gdzieś przed sobą jego cień, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz potem zniknął, przeskakując ponad igłami niczym sokół w locie, zagrzebując się w porzuconym przez świerki syfie natury. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby na drodze stanęło im poszycie, pewnie nie zdołaliby go dogonić.

Ale ten las był pełen otwartej przestrzeni i celowo pozbawiony wszelkiego poszycia. Został stworzony do tego rodzaju łowów. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek w ogóle używał go do czegokolwiek innego.

Kamelia zawyła. W chwilę później reszta watahy podłapała ten dźwięk, ujadając jak gończe psy, zawodząc jak bitewne rogi i nie szczędząc głosu. Loki pozostał cicho. _Oczywiście że tak_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy jego własny, niepewny skowyt zmieszał się z innymi; jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Jeleń nie odzywa się w czasie łowów. To była rola wilków, które śpiewały swój salut i chwałę zdobyczy.

Oraz _żegnaj, żegnaj, żegnaj._

Harry mijał drzewa i wspinał się po wzgórzach, które pozostawiłyby go wycieńczonego i dyszącego, gdyby był człowiekiem. Prowadziły go zapachy i dźwięki, bardziej niż widoki, a ciepło niedaleko informowało go, że przynajmniej jeden członek watahy biegł w jego pobliżu. Futro chroniło go przed zimnem. Cienie pojawiały się szybko i umierały, co Harry zauważał dzięki instynktom, z których istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, a które teraz osądzały okolice i ignorowały praktycznie wszystko, co nie było jedzeniem, wrogiem, czy bratem. Biegł, kosztując radości, jaką mogła przynieść wilkołacza transformacja, przynajmniej pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego. Umysł i ciało śpiewały tę samą pieśń, bez śladu samokrytyki, bez osądów, bez wątpliwości.

Problem w tym, że gdzieś pod tym wilkiem miotał się umysł bardzo ludzkiego chłopca, który zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stanie, kiedy już łowy dojdą końca i desperacko usiłował znaleźć jakiś sposób na ucieczkę przed tym.

Harry zorientował się, kiedy przeskakiwał nad wąwozami i ślizgał się po głazach, a świerki śmigały wokół nich, że ta magia była dla niego zbyt potężna, za stara. Przemieniła go w wilka. Przyniosła go tu, wraz z pozostałymi, przecinając czas niczym wodę. Nie był w stanie się jej oprzeć. W dodatku Loki sam wybrał sobie ten los, kiedy zdecydował się na powzięcie zemsty. Ta magia miała zdolność do minięcia osłon Harry'ego i oparcia się jego zaklęciom.

I teraz przybyła po swoją cenę.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy to jakieś zboczenie, zwyczaj, czy też osobisty upór nakłonił Lokiego do zaoferowania mu wzięcia udziału w czymś takim, rytuale z którego wataha ewidentnie zdawała sobie sprawę, a on nie.

Zew watahy znowu zaczął rozlegać się wokół niego, wzbierając, wirując i opadając niczym śnieg. Grunt przed nimi urywał się nagle, opadając w głęboki jar, zbyt szeroki żeby ktokolwiek zdołał go przeskoczyć. Gdyby jelenia, dumnego władcę lasu, zagoniono w takie miejsce, to obróciłby się, tupiąc kopytami i obniżając poroże, gotując się do walki.

Loki nie był jeleniem, ale i tak był zdobyczą. Obrócił się plecami do jaru, dysząc ciężko. Jego wywieszony język wydawał się wyjątkowo ciemny na tle tak jasnego futra. Harry zobaczył, jak na widok wszystkich podnosi łeb, obnażając gardło i pierś przed kłami pierwszego, kto zdoła go dorwać.

_Poświęcenie z własnej woli._

Magia zawyła wszędzie wokół nich, zalewając falą ciężką i gęstą niczym krew, starożytnym głosem który dał, by ponownie odebrać. Tak jak Harry wyczuwał samoświadomość od ptaka o jaszczurczym ogonie, reprezentującego należącą do Voldemorta, zawistną moc, tak tutaj nie wyczuwał tego wcale. Ta magia była już stara, kiedy czarodzieje uczyli się jeszcze tworzenia różdżek i rozumiała wyłącznie warunki układu, który zawsze zawierała i którego zawsze dotrzymywała, układu którego nie dało się złamać po zawarciu.

Harry znalazł wreszcie dla niej nazwę i był nią _głód._

Kamelia wysunęła się na prowadzenie i zawirowała, dobiegając do Lokiego i wbijając kły w futro na jego piersi. Harry zobaczył, jak szarpie łbem w bok. Futro rozdarło się. Krew wyleciała śpiewnie z jego ciała i rozprysnęła się po śniegu. Loki zachwiał się, ale pozostał na nogach.

Kamelia ponownie zarzuciła szczękami i zaczęła przeżuwać.

A Harry poczuł, jak poświęcenie _wpływa_ w nią i zrozumiał nagle, czemu Loki zdecydował się właśnie na taki układ. Tu nie chodziło wyłącznie o pomszczenie śmierci swojej bratniej duszy, choć niewątpliwie było to dla niego decydujące.

Każdy kęs rozprzestrzeniał po watasze jego błogosławieństwo. Każdy wilk, który zje kawałek Lokiego, zaabsorbuje część jego mocy, a ponieważ poświęcał się z własnej woli, przekazywana magia była nieraz dwu, a nawet trzykrotnie potężniejsza. Loki przekazał Harry'emu watahę, ponieważ nie wierzył, że będzie w stanie być dla niej dobrym alfą. Ale i tak ich na swój sposób porzucił i teraz wynagradzał im to porzucenie.

Harry nie rozumiał, czemu uświadomienie sobie tego wszystkiego spłynęło na niego jako szok. Przecież nawet ludzie miewali legendy o zjadaniu wroga i przejmowaniu jego mocy.

Wiedział jednak, że nie może wziąć w tym udziału. Gdyby był w pełni przesiąknięty magią rytuału, to może... może. Ale wciąż był czarodziejem, a nie wilkołakiem, więc znalazł w sobie siłę do odzyskania kontroli nad własnymi łapami i wycofania się na sam skraj watahy.

Leżał tam z nosem zagrzebanym w śniegu, chroniąc go w miarę możliwości przed zapachem krwi, podczas gdy jeden wilk za drugim podchodził, żeby wziąć udział w uczcie. Nie był pewien, kiedy Loki zginął. Być może życie pozostawało w nim, póki nie zostały pożarte wszystkie jego kawałki, albo póki nie zjedzono całej krwi, mięsa i organów, pozostawiając tylko futro i kości.

Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę z przykucniętego obok siebie, bladego kształtu. Obejrzał się i zobaczył zwiewną postać Gudrun, bratniej duszy Lokiego, która towarzyszyła mu w czasie mordu Kierana.

Harry przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Spojrzała na niego swoimi ogromnymi, ciemno–srebrzystymi ślepiami, po czym wysunęła język i polizała go po policzku, jak to zrobiła, kiedy przybyła z Lokim po Kierana. Harry poczuł jak jej ślina ścieka mu po futrze i mimo to wyczuwał jej chłód, zimny niczym stal, albo śmierć.

Zastanawiał się, czy Gudrun starała się w ten sposób wyjaśnić mu, jak wspaniałe, przerażające i ogromne było to zakończenie rytuału, ale i tak było zbyt przerażające i wspaniałe, żeby był w stanie je pojąć.

Harry zamknął oczy i położył się na śniegu, chowając pod sobą łapy i kryjąc nos pod ogonem. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać tego poświecenia. Już pomijając potęgę magii rytuału, Loki sam zdecydował się na tę ścieżkę. Harry powiedział Josephowi, że nie spróbowałby powstrzymać kogoś przed popełnieniem samobójstwa z własnej woli i naprawdę miał to na myśli.

Po prostu nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko zostanie mu to udowodnione.

Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, tylko tyle że zdawało się trwać wieki. Księżyc zachodził, kiedy Kamelia szturchnęła go nosem i postawiła go na nogi, ale ponieważ prawdopodobnie właśnie wznosił się nad Anglią, Harry miał wrażenie, że czeka ją dzisiaj długa przemiana, bo jeszcze cała noc w domu.

_Dom._ To słowo jeszcze nigdy nie brzmiało dla niego równie dobrze.

Przeszedł kilka kroków u boku Kamelii, po czym – nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać – obejrzał się za siebie.

Nie zobaczył maleńkiej, wymiętej sterty, która prawdopodobnie była wszystkim, co pozostało po Lokim. Zobaczył za to ducha Gudrun, podrywającego się, kiedy srebrzysty cień pomknął w jej kierunku, po drodze nabierając kształtu i wyrazistości. To był Loki, wilk o potężnej piersi, wreszcie wyzwolony ze swojej rozpaczy i życia, który skubnął swoją bratnią duszę kłem w bark, zachęcając do zabawy.

Harry patrzył, jak się przewracają i ścigają nawzajem, para bladych wilków pod pełnią księżyca, wirujące nad samym skrajem jaru. Kiedy dotarli do klifu, unosili się przez chwilę, dotykając się nosami i merdając ogonami.

Następnie skoczyli, przemykając ponad głazami i gwałtowną przepaścią, wznosząc się ku gwiazdom. Niknęli po drodze. Harry wiedział, że nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczy i nie dowie się, gdzie się udali.

Pochylił głowę i ruszył się, kiedy Kamelia delikatnie, choć nieugięcie szturchnęła go nosem, po czym udał wraz ze wszystkimi na polanę, w którym magia przemieni go z powrotem w czarodzieja i zaniesie do bardziej zrozumiałego świata.


	69. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty pierwszy: Ideały ograniczania się

Łatwo przyszło mu pochwycić spojrzenie Michaela, zwłaszcza że chłopak niemal zaślinił się na widok Dracona. _Już rozumiem, czemu matka nie lubiła, kiedy ludzie się do niej_ _podlizywali_ _,_ pomyślał Draco, machając do Michaela, żeby stanął z nim przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. _Ileż można czyścić sobie szaty?_

– Chciałeś czegoś ode mnie, Draco? – Michael wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę sięgnąć po różdżkę. Chwilę potem poddał się temu pragnieniu i rzucił wokół nich osłonę prywatności.

– Owszem. – Draco przechylił głowę i wyprostował się. Do tej pory opierał się o ścianę, choćby po to by zachęcić Michaela do niedocenienia go, ale do tej rozmowy potrzebował stać tak prosto, jak to było możliwe. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej postrzegał wnioski, jakie Michael wysunął co do jego więzi z Harrym, a zwłaszcza wobec ich rytuału, za uwłaczające _jemu samemu._ Michael zakochał się w kimś, kto nawet nie istniał. Czas najwyższy, żeby Draco pokazał mu, _kto_ istnieje. – Wiem, że parę dni temu rozmawiałeś o mnie z Harrym.

Michael poderwał głowę.

– To _on_ rozmawiał o tym _ze mną_ – uściślił. – Od samego początku chciałem pozostawić wszystko takim, jakim było, Draco. Nie przeszkadza mi przyglądanie ci się z daleka i wyczekiwanie dnia, w którym cię skrzywdzi.

– I wydaje ci się, że faktycznie do tego dojdzie? – Głos Dracona dziwnie brzmiał w jego własnych uszach – znajomo, ale i tak nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takiego tonu od siebie. Chwilę później zorientował się czemu. Już od miesięcy nie brzmiał jak Lucjusz.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział Michael. – Sam zachęciłeś mnie do podziwiania się, Draco. Potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś docenił twoje piękno. Och, potrzebujesz też, żeby ktoś kochał twój umysł i zdolności, ale jestem w stanie to zrobić _oraz_ kochać cię pod wieloma innymi względami, za które zasługujesz na miłość. Harry nie jest do tego zdolny. Sam mi powiedział, że przez swoje wychowanie nie jest w stanie myśleć o czyimś wyglądzie.

Nachylił się, patrząc na niego lśniącymi oczami, a Draco powstrzymał się przed odruchowym odsunięciem od niego, mimo narastającej w nim furii. _Brzmi na obłąkanego, ale chyba naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi. Wydaje mu się, że jest w stanie dać mi wszystko to, co Harry, wraz ze wszystkim, z czym Harry zawsze będzie miał problemy._

_Ale chyba nie pomyślał o tym, co chcę w zamian, hm?_

Draco pozwolił swoim ustom skrzywić się, a oczom przemknąć w górę i w dół po ciele Michaela.

– Hm. Cóż, chyba mogę zrozumieć, skąd zrodziło się w tobie takie przekonanie – powiedział, pozwalając swojemu głosowi ociągać się z niechętnym zainteresowaniem. – Ale dzielę z Harrym przynajmniej jedną więź, której nigdy nie nawiązałem z tobą.

– Jaką? – Michael wyprostował się, niemal wibrując z przejęcia. – Powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Jestem pewien, że możemy to zduplikować.

_Nie mógłbyś. Nigdy nie byłbyś w stanie._ Dracona najbardziej zaskakiwało w tym wszystkim nie to, że ktoś spróbowałby się do niego zalecać w czasie rytuału zaręczynowego – oczywiście, że znalazłby się ktoś, kto nie byłby w stanie mu się oprzeć, a rytuał był otwarty na innych partnerów aż do następnego Halloween – ale że ten człowiek nie zastanowił się nawet, co _Draco_ czerpie z tego związku. Jak ktokolwiek miałby się równać potędze Harry'ego, jego śmiechowi, temu jak wyglądał, kiedy wyrwał się spod sieci feniksa, albo kiedy zmiótł Fenrira Greybacka z powierzchni ziemi za zbrodnię skrzywdzenia Dracona? Podziw nie był wystarczający; Draco widział go każdego dnia na twarzach otaczających go ludzi. Najważniejsze dla niego było to, co mógłby otrzymać w zamian jako dar, te wszystkie drobne sprawy, których nie byłby w stanie wyciągnąć z kogoś samą gracją czy charyzmą.

A Michael nie miał mu niczego do zaoferowania pod tym względem.

– Potrafię opętywać ludzi – powiedział Draco. – Wielokrotnie zaglądałem do umysłu Harry'ego, ćwicząc na nim kontrolę mięśni i myśli. Czy byłbyś w stanie pozwolić mi na coś takiego? Już nie potrzebuję równie wiele ćwiczeń, ale między innymi dlatego tak dogłębnie ufam Harry'emu, bo nigdy nie odmawia mi wstępu do swojego umysłu. Pozwoliłbyś mi na to samo?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Michael, nachylając się i utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. – Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jak ktokolwiek mógłby ci odmówić.

_Zaraz się przekonasz._

Draco oparł się z powrotem o ścianę, żeby zyskać jakieś wsparcie na wypadek, gdyby ciało mu się zachwiało, po czym wskoczył do umysłu Michaela. Był w stanie unosić się pośród myśli, pozwalając Michaelowi na zauważenie jego obcego wpływu. To była świetlista strona jego daru.

Ale on sam – zrodzony, z tego co było Draconowi wiadomo, z jego zmutowanej empatii, zmieszanej z dziedzicznym przymuszeniem Blacków – był absolutnie mroczny i okazał się absolutnie znakomitym narzędziem do dominacji i kontroli. Draco zmusił ministra do czegoś, czego sam nigdy by nie zrobił, sparaliżowania siebie i innych aurorów, dzięki czemu Harry zdołał bezpiecznie uciec w czasie włamania do więzienia. A teraz miał zamiar pokazać Michaelowi swoją prawdziwą naturę. Cenił sobie przymuszenie i kontrolę wyżej od wolnej woli, chyba że chodziło o wolną wolę bardzo niewielkiej garstki ludzi i nie miał problemów z zademonstrowaniem tego.

Wystrzelił w bok, przeszywając umysł Michaela i przejmując kontrolę nad jego ciałem w najbardziej bolesny możliwy sposób. Spiął mu wszystkie mięśnie i odciął dostęp do tlenu. Michael zachwiał się, siny na twarzy, desperacko starając się nabrać tchu. Draco okazał kompletną obojętność wobec idei, że Michael mógłby tutaj zginąć. Ostatecznie, gdyby _faktycznie_ do tego doszło, Draco zawsze mógłby przeskoczyć do kolejnego ciała. Był w stanie mordować niewidzialnie, niewykrywalnie i to właśnie robił na polu bitwy w czasie letniego przesilenia, kiedy przejmował kontrolę nad jednym śmierciożercą za drugim i wykorzystywał swoje ofiary do zbierania innych i prowadzenia ich do słabych punktów w osłonach – które okazywały się być pułapkami, najeżonymi śmiertelnymi zaklęciami.

Draco zabijał. I tego nie żałował. Przez jakiś czas było mu niedobrze, ale potem nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Pozwolił, żeby te emocje przesiąknęły umysł Michaela, ta bezwzględna obojętność.

Łagodny chłopiec, w którym Michael się zakochał, który potrzebował zapewnień i podziwu, by móc przeżyć kolejny dzień, nie istniał. Istniał za to mroczny czarodziej, który lada moment się zadeklaruje i nie zawaha się przed wykorzystaniem wszelkich możliwych narzędzi do osiągnięcia własnych celów, ukarania wrogów, a nawet oferowania śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych lekcji tym, którzy go zirytowali. Draco nie był Harrym. Nie miał najmniejszych intencji do powstrzymywania się i ograniczania, chyba że wymagały od niego tego jego cele, podczas gdy Harry zawsze był gotów zaoferować innym miejsce do przemyślenie, wycofanie się i obranie innej taktyki.

Wreszcie Draco wyrwał się na wolność, świadom że pozostawia Michaela z ogromnym bólem głowy. Wrócił do własnego ciała, a kiedy uścisk na gardle Michaela zelżał, Draco zaoferował mu chłodny uśmiech, na widok którego chłopak się wzdrygnął.

– Powinieneś poprosić Harry'ego o zwolnienie cię z przysięgi – wyszeptał Draco. – Może jeszcze okaże się skłonny do dania ci kolejnej szansy, ale teraz już obaj wiemy, że nigdy nie otrzymasz jej przy mnie.

– Mógłbym mu powiedzieć, że to ty ze mną flirtowałeś, to ty mnie do tego zachęciłeś – powiedział Michael. Następnie odkaszlnął, bo głos mu rzęził. Draco przyglądał mu się z satysfakcją. Odczuwał pełen ból duszenia, ale na jego gardle nie było teraz żadnych śladów po palcach, które mogłyby wpakować Dracona w kłopoty.

– Mógłbyś – zgodził się Draco. – I niewątpliwie będzie na mnie zły. Mógłbyś też powiedzieć mu, że cię opętałem i zmusiłem do zobaczenia prawdy. To również go rozzłości. – Zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Ale gniew w końcu mu minie. Harry jest we mnie _zakochany._ Chyba nie dociera do ciebie co to znaczy. Mógłby być zły na mnie przez wiele miesięcy, ale prędzej czy później mi wybaczy. W moich oczach jesteś _niczym_ w porównaniu do niego.

Zaczekał, aż pełen rozgoryczenia wzrok Michaela – Draco miał wrażenie, że bardziej miał mu za złe zniszczenie iluzji, niż cokolwiek innego – spoczął w pełni na nim, po czym dodał:

– Poza tym, jeśli się dowie, to będę wiedział kto mu powiedział. A wówczas to, co ci przed chwilą zrobiłem, będzie wydawało ci się czarem rozbawiającym.

Michael wzdrygnął się od niego z twarzą pełną zgrozy. Draco prychnął.

– _Naprawdę_ uwłaczająco do mnie podchodziłeś, wiesz – powiedział mu. – Przecież mam na nazwisko Malfoy. Za kogo ty mnie miałeś? Kota?

Odwrócił się od Michaela i ruszył w kierunku lochów, gdzie wiedział, że Joseph pracuje z Harrym. Spojrzenie Michaela wbijało mu się w plecy przez całą drogę. Draco nie sądził, żeby pozostała w nim nawet odrobina miłości. Zastanawiał się wcześniej, czy Michael odmówi przyjęcia sobie tej nauczki do serca i w dalszym ciągu będzie w z uporem pozostawał w pobliżu, gotów pozbierać wszystkie kawałki, jakie pozostałyby po Draconie, gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek spróbował z nim zerwać. I tak czekałby w nieskończoność, bo przecież nigdy by do tego nie doszło.

Ale zamiast tego wyglądało na to, że postanowił znienawidzić Dracona za tak doszczętne zniszczenie jego fałszywego lustra.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, ciesząc się z tego drobnego, eleganckiego ruchu. _A niech sobie mnie nienawidzi. To niczego nie zmieni. Jestem od niego silniejszy, tak samo jak Harry._ _Może_ _Harry nie chce zauważać ukrytego w trawie węża, póki ten nie wbije mu kłów w kostkę, ale zawsze pozostanę bardziej ostrożny od niego. I wspólnie jesteśmy niemożliwi do zniszczenia przez kogoś takiego jak Michael._

* * *

– Powiedz mi ponownie, czemu chcesz istnienia komisji nadzorczej.

Harry spiął się niespokojnie i spojrzał na swoją dłoń.

– Czy naprawdę musimy przez to przechodzić? – zapytał. – Powiedziałem ci już wszystko co wiem, Josephie. Nie moja wina, że tego nie rozumiesz.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Joseph. – Czy też, rozumiem twój sposób myślenia. Nie sądzę jednak, żebyś _sam_ siebie rozumiał.

Harry z wysiłkiem powstrzymał się przed warknięciem. _Cholerny wieszcz._

– Niech będzie – pilnując by jego głos był tak obraźliwie znudzony, jak to tylko możliwe. Dostałby szlaban za taki ton od Henrietty, pewnie nawet od Petera. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że na jego dźwięk Joseph uśmiechnął się, jakby go doceniał. – Chcę komisji nadzorczej, ponieważ w ten sposób dotrzymam układu danego Światłu, dzięki któremu w ogóle dojdzie do rozprawy Gloriany Griffinsnest.

– Nie tylko dlatego – powiedział Joseph. – Inaczej z przyjemnością rozwiązałbyś ją zaraz po rozprawie.

_I tego właśnie nie rozumie._

– Chcę też zachęcać ludzi do stawiania mi się – powiedział cierpliwie Harry. – Nie jestem pewien, czy bez nich będzie mogło do tego dojść. Rewolta wydawała się zbyt wielu ludziom przytłaczającym zwycięstwem z mojej strony, przez co teraz tylko mamroczą i wzdychają po kątach. Opozycja Voldemorta jest szalona. Nie sądzę też, żeby Falco Parkinson był tak do końca poczytalny... poza tym pracuje sam, nie próbuje zbierać sojuszników. Chcę, żeby komisja nadzorcza stała się dla mnie tym, czym ministerstwo powinno być dla Scrimgeoura. Szansą na to, żeby zwykli czarodzieje i czarownice ośmielili się do mnie zbliżyć, zorientować że nie mam zamiaru ich przytłoczyć i zaczęli myśleć, zamiast po prostu reagować.

– I te wszystkie ideały są naprawdę godne podziwu – powiedział Joseph. – Czy też byłyby, gdybyś był gotów wskazać swoim nowym wrogom, kiedy zaczynają zachowywać się nieracjonalnie. Powiedziałeś mi, że cenisz sobie komisję nadzorczą jako łańcuchy na swojej mocy, ograniczenia samego siebie. Dlaczego, Harry?

– Ponieważ mimo wszystko wciąż jestem czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy – powiedział Harry. – Nie zadeklarowanym Lordem i nigdy nim nie zostanę, ale wciąż straszę innych i powstrzymuję przed wygłoszeniem absolutnie rozsądnych argumentów, które przeoczyłem. Chcę pokazać _wszystkim_ , że nie ignoruję ich celowo, że cenię sobie ich perspektywę, że jestem skłonny do stłumienia i okaleczenia własnej magii, jeśli okaże się to konieczne, byle tylko poczuli się przy mnie na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby mogli odetchnąć głęboko i zastanowić się nad własnymi potrzebami.

Chwilę potem podskoczył, klnąc zajadle. Na jego ramieniu pojawił się ptak, który momentalnie i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przejechał pazurami wzdłuż jego twarzy, co było wyrazem kary, której Harry już od dawna nie doświadczył. Ostrożnie dotknął palcami zamarzających strupów i łypnął na krążące w pokoju ptaszysko, kłapiące dziobem i syczące na niego.

Jego zimny głos przeszył powietrze tak, jak nie robił tego od miesięcy. _Związany z tobą. Nienawidzę cię. Kocham cię. Nienawidzę związania._

– Wiem o tym – mruknął Harry. – Ale właśnie dlatego nie mogę cię wypuścić na wolność. Wywołasz same szkody, jak się ciebie nie ograniczy.

Ptak zanurkował na niego, rozkładając szeroko pazury. Harry pochylił się, przez co stworzenie przemknęło mu nad głową w podmuchu magii i wiatru, po czym wsiąknęło w ścianę. Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wygląda na to, że twojej magii nie podoba się idea tłamszenia i okaleczania. – W głosie Josepha pojawił się najlżejszy ślad rozbawienia.

– I co ja jej na to poradzę? – wypalił Harry, prostując się. – Nie _mogę_ po prostu pozwalać jej na wpływanie na wszystkich wokół mnie. Zaczęłaby zachęcać ludzi do przyłączenia się do mnie po prostu przez wzgląd na potęgę mojej magii. To podświadome przymuszenie, ale i tak rodzaj przymuszenia. Zaczną decydować, że chcą się do mnie zbliżyć z pragnienia znalezienia się w pobliżu takiej mocy.

– Nawet kiedy wiesz, że opieranie się, ograniczanie i więzienie twojej magii może odesłać ją z powrotem do Voldemorta? – zapytał spokojnie Joseph.

Harry spuścił wzrok.

– Nie jesteś winny tego, w jaki sposób ludzie reagują na twoją magię – powiedział Joseph. – Zwłaszcza w chwili, w której pętanie jej prowokuje ją do stworzenia własnej osobowości, która nieustannie knuje jak wyrwać się z powrotem na zewnątrz. Już kiedyś widziałeś, do jak katastrofalnych skutków może wówczas dojść, Harry. Wierzę, że nazywało się to siecią feniksa.

Harry poderwał się gwałtownie na nogi i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Przynajmniej kwatery Josepha były rozległe i miał na to mnóstwo miejsca.

– No to nie wiem, co mi _pozostało._ Próbowałem zaoferować innym ludziom okazję do kwestionowania mnie, mimo że zarówno Draco jak i Snape mówili mi, że komisja nadzorcza to zły pomysł... a potem dowiedziałem się, że sprowokowałem w ten sposób ludzi do knucia przeciw mnie. Próbowałem powstrzymywać moją magię, ale to ją tylko wkurza, przez co zaczyna uciekać do moich wrogów. Próbowałem nie wtrącać się w sprawy ministerstwa i patrz, gdzie mnie to doprowadziło. Nie wiem jak zachować równowagę między oferowaniem innym wolności, a pozwalaniem mojej magii na dość, żeby nie oszalała. – Przeczesał ręką włosy.

– I właśnie _to_ miałem nadzieję od ciebie usłyszeć – powiedział Joseph tonem pełnym tryumfu. Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi. Joseph uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Wreszcie przyznałeś, że wciskanie się pod ograniczenia, do których nigdy nie spróbowałbyś zmusić nikogo innego, jest bez sensu. Nie działa ze względów praktycznych i powinieneś się tym też przejmować od strony etycznej, bo co z ciebie za _vates_ , skoro chcesz poddać własną wolność?

Harry oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Magia wystrzeliła wokół niego w serpentynach, trzęsąc mapami i sztandarami.

– A teraz – powiedział Joseph – pozostaje jeszcze pytanie czemu. Przecież nie oczekiwałbyś jakiegokolwiek ograniczania się po Falco Parkinsonie, czy Voldemorcie.

– To Mroczni Panowie, a przynajmniej mają takie tendencje – wymamrotał Harry, pocierając dłonią twarz. – Oczywiście, że nie spróbowaliby się w żaden sposób ograniczyć.

– A Jing–Xi? Twoja Świetlista Pani? Czy przeszkadza ci, że za każdym razem jak się pojawia, możesz czuć jej moc poprzez drzwi? Mówiłeś, że już kiedyś interweniowała, pomagając rozwiązać problemy w chińskiej magicznej społeczności, nawet z chińskim mugolskim rządem. I jakoś jej za to nie nienawidzisz.

Harry skulił ramiona.

– Sprowadza się to do narzucania sobie standardów, których nikt poza tobą nie musi spełniać – ciągnął niewzruszenie Joseph. – I nawet nie próbuj się wymawiać tym, że czarodzieje o lordowskiej mocy mają więcej magii, przez co muszą się z nią ostrożniej obchodzić. Nawet nie próbujesz wymagać tego standardu od innych Panów i Pań. Wciąż postrzegasz siebie jak innego od wszystkich i chcę się dowiedzieć dlaczego.

Harry oparł się impulsowi zwinięcia się w kłębek i schowania głowy w ramionach. To nie zabrałoby od niego kujących słów Josepha, wyciągających z niego prawdę niczym biczowanie dziewięcioogonowego kota i nie ukryłoby go przed faktem, że wreszcie musiał się przed kimś przyznać. Nie wspomniał wcześniej o tym, bo wiedział, że zarówno Draco jak i Snape zareagowaliby przesadnie, nie biorąc jego słów na poważnie i zapewniając go, że to nic wielkiego.

– Bo sobie nie ufam – wyszeptał.

– Taka jest prawda – powiedział Joseph, a Harry był boleśnie wdzięczny, że nie powiedział, że _oczywiście_ że Harry powinien być w stanie sobie zaufać. – A dlaczego sobie nie ufasz, Harry? Chciałbym to usłyszeć.

– Nie odpuścisz, co? – zapytał Harry swoich ramion.

– Nie.

Harry westchnął.

– Wciąż pamiętam wszystkie czasy, kiedy coś mnie popchnęło, nawet tylko trochę, i momentalnie zwracałem się ku Mrokowi.

Usłyszał ostry ruch i poderwał wzrok. Joseph kręcił głową.

– Nie pozwolę ci się tak okłamywać – powiedział. – Te prowokacje w żadnym razie nie były niewielkie. Minister spróbował ukraść ci magię. Własna matka spróbowała cię przekonać, żebyś wrócił z nią do Doliny Godryka i nigdy więcej nikomu się nie pokazywał. Bellatrix Lestrange odcięła ci _rękę._ – Joseph przechylił głowę. – Nieludzkim byłoby oczekiwanie od ciebie opanowania w takich sytuacjach, Harry. Ale też straciłeś nad sobą panowanie do tego stopnia, ponieważ nakładałeś na siebie zbyt ostre ograniczenia. Chyba to rozumiesz, prawda? Że odrobina rozluźnienia z twojej strony może ukoić te problemy i rozwiązać je dla wszystkich zainteresowanych?

– A co, jeśli wpakuję się przez to w kłopoty? – wyszeptał Harry. – Co jeśli kogoś przez to skrzywdzę, nawet jeśli tylko przypadkiem?

– Teraz już bawisz się hipotetycznymi sytuacjami – powiedział Joseph. – Po tym wszystkim co usłyszałeś od matki, wciąż na swój sposób wierzysz, że możesz zostać Mrocznym Panem. Ale hipotetyczne sytuacje są ostatnim azylem tchórzy, Harry. Znasz prawdę. Kryłeś się przed nią już od dłuższego czasu. Chciałeś rozwiązać komisję nadzorczą, wypuścić wolno swoją magię. Ale uznałeś, że te pragnienia muszą być w jakiś sposób nieludzkim dziełem pokręconego umysłu. – Zniżył głos, przez co dla uszu Harry'ego jego ton stał się przerażająco kuszący i kojący. – Czemu chcesz pozwolić na wolność wszystkim, Harry, tylko nie sobie? Czemu _vates_ musi sobie nie ufać, bać się siebie, podczas gdy wszyscy wokół niego mają mieć absolutną pewność co do własnych myśli i motywów?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Harry?

– Nie ma na to odpowiedzi – odezwał się wreszcie Harry, łamiącym się głosem. – Już.... od dawna kryłem się przed faktem, że nie ma na to odpowiedzi, że w moim rozumowaniu znajdowała się sprzeczność, której nie chciało mi się nawet wypatrywać. Po prostu _wygodniej_ mi jest pozostawać w okowach i zachowywać się zgodnie z wyznaczonymi regułami.

– Wiem – powiedział Joseph, którego głos zrobił się łagodny i pełen współczucia. – Ale to nie jest dla ciebie zdrowe, Harry, już nie. – Harry niemal słyszał, jak wieszcz zwalcza w sobie pokusę dodania „o ile kiedykolwiek było”. Na szczęście zrobił to z powodzeniem. – Musisz pozwolić sobie na poluzowanie tych ograniczeń, zarówno dla dobra własnej magii, jak i dla dobra swoich najbliższych, skoro wciąż nie uważasz własnego zdrowia psychicznego za wystarczająco ważne. Powiedziałeś mi, że świat potrzebuje _vatesa._ Ale świat potrzebuje, żeby jego _vates_ był szczęśliwy i poczytalny.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Wciąż czuł ogromny opór przed zrobieniem tego, o czym mówił Joseph, bo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego może dojść, jeśli podejmie niewłaściwą decyzje i rozluźni zbyt wiele barier. Ale nie mógł już dłużej taki pozostać. Wydawało mu się, że już na czwartym roku utracił zdolność do wypierania się sprzeczności we własnym rozumowaniu, kiedy to Vera zobaczyła prawdziwe przyczyny jego zachowania. Mógł odmówić przyglądania się im, ale kiedy zostały wywleczone na wierzch i machano mu nimi przed nosem, nie miał już innego wyboru jak się zmienić.

Joseph objął go nagle. Harry spiął się, po czym zmusił do rozluźnienia mięśni. _Mogę zacząć od tego,_ powiedział sobie. _Mogę zacząć od faktu, że są tacy ludzie, którym przyjemnie się mnie dotyka. Być może prędzej czy później zaakceptuję nawet, że to całkiem przyjemne._

– A teraz – Joseph powiedział mu cicho na ucho. – Nie prosiłem cię jeszcze o żadne zobowiązania, Harry, poza regularnym rozmawianiem ze mną i myśleniem o wszystkim, co tu przedyskutowaliśmy. Teraz jednak chciałbym poprosić, żebyś zaniósł ze sobą to nowe zrozumienie na następne spotkanie z komisją nadzorczą, żebyś mógł zobaczyć co się stanie.

Harry spiął się nieszczęśliwie, ale nie spróbował wyrwać z objęć Josepha.

– Muszę obiecywać?

– Tak. Musisz.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– No to obiecuję.

Joseph odstąpił od niego z uśmiechem, po czym machnął różdżką, zagrzewając dla nich dzbanek z herbatą. Harry opadł tępo na krzesło, z którego wcześniej się zerwał, po czym spojrzał na swoją dłoń, obracając ją swobodnie.

_Co jeśli nie chcę spędzać już czasu na treningu animagicznym, albo badaniu innych spraw, które mogłyby okazać się użyteczne dla wojny? Co jeśli wystarczy nieco skupienia, żebym odzyskał drugą rękę? Chwila spędzona nad książkami? Co jeśli inni ludzie nie będą ze mnie niezadowoleni, jeśli się tym tak po prostu zajmę?_

Harry przełknął ślinę. Pozwolił sobie ostrożnie sprawdzić własne myśli dotyczące odzyskania drugiej dłoni.

Zaskoczyło go, jak strasznie tego _pragnął._

Westchnął. Ze wszystkich emocji pragnienie było prawdopodobnie najcięższe dla niego, zarówno pod względem odczuwania, jak i akceptowania. Ale teraz miał obietnicę, która go uziemiała, a kolejne spotkanie z komisją nadzorczą miało nastąpić pierwszego grudnia.

Ponuro zaczął się przekonywać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu zdołał powstrzymać się w czasie poświęcenia Lokiego, prawda? Był w stanie ograniczyć swoje pragnienie do wtrącania się, kiedy chodziło o naprawdę ważne sprawy.

Może nawet nie musiał się siebie bać. Być może. Kiedyś.

– Wypij herbatę – powiedział cicho Joseph, stawiając przed nim kubek.

Ostatecznie Harry musiał skorzystać z zaklęcia lewitującego. Ręka zbyt mocno mu się trzęsła, kiedy zobaczył zaledwie przebłysk tego, jak bardzo będzie musiał się zmienić, jeśli faktycznie zacznie sobie ufać i jak radykalnie i głęboko będą musiały sięgnąć te zmiany.

* * *

Aurora poderwała głowę niczym pies gończy, kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju.

Coś się zmieniło. Nikt nie musiał jej o tym mówić. Trzeba było nauczyć się rozpoznawać takie sprawy, albo pogodzić się z porażką w polityce i znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto cię poprowadzi. Aurora uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, ale przede wszystkim przyglądała się Harry'emu, usiłując ustalić, na czym konkretnie polegała ta zmiana.

Już nie szedł, jakby był świadom każdej możliwej ścieżki przed sobą, albo jakby ktoś trzymał go za rękę i prowadził. Zamiast tego poruszał się jak dziecko, które po raz pierwszy uczy się chodzić i jest tym przerażone, ale to w żaden sposób nie tłumi jego determinacji. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Aurora zobaczyła, jak jego powieki otwierają się szerzej, po czym zawężają tuż przed tym, jak Harry ostrożnie odwrócił od niej wzrok. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się aż nazbyt dobrze znane jej linie, bo nieraz widziała je na twarzy jego opiekuna.

Aurora nabrała przelotnych i okropnych podejrzeń, że nawet jeśli profesora Snape'a i młodego pana Malfoya tu nie było, zgodnie z jej prośbą, to i tak towarzyszyli Harry'emu duchem. Odrzuciła to od siebie, bo w końcu były to tylko podejrzenia. Harry przecież okazał już swoją chęć do współpracy z komisją nadzorczą. Ryzykowała gonienie własnego ogona, jeśli nie skończy z tą paranoją.

– Harry – odezwała się, kiwając do niego na powitanie. Większości komisji nadzorczej jeszcze nie było, tylko Madam Marchbanks, która spojrzała na Harry'ego z takim samym zaciekawieniem, co prawdopodobnie sama Aurora. Marchbanks była jednak znacznie bardziej wokalna.

– Czy możemy ci jakoś pomóc? Może chciałbyś zapytać nas o jakieś szczegóły dotyczące twojego treningu ze świetlistych czystokrwistych rytuałów?

– Właściwie to pojawiłem się wcześniej, bo chciałem porozmawiać tylko z waszą dwójką. – Harry przeczesał włosy palcami, a Aurora odprężyła się nieco na ten widok. Znała ten gest jako wyraz podenerwowania, co oznaczało że jego rozdygotana pewność siebie była tylko mirażem. Harry nie był w stanie nie być sobą nawet, kiedy tego chciał. – Chciałem poprosić, żeby Madam Marchbanks przejęła kontrolę nad komisją nadzorczą.

Aurora poczuła, jak słowa więzną jej w gardle, kiedy spojrzała dziko na Harry'ego.

Ale tylko na moment. Jej plany zapasowe szybko wysunęły się naprzód, więc przechyliła głowę.

– To naprawdę niefortunne, Harry – wymamrotała. – Czyżbym cię w jakiś sposób nie zadowoliła? Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wielu świetlistych czarodziejów czuje się komfortowo ze mną jako przewodniczącą komisji i woleliby nie zakłócać tego porządku.

– Nie widzę żadnych powodów, dla których mieliby nagle zrezygnować tylko dlatego, że to Madam Marchbanks przejęłaby kontrolę, Madam Whitestag, w końcu jest zadeklarowana wobec Światła. – Harry kiwnął do Marchbanks, która przyglądała mu się przymrużonymi oczami. – O ile Madam Marchbanks w ogóle się zgodzi, oczywiście.

– Zgadzam się – powiedziała starucha. Aurora ledwie powstrzymała się przed rzuceniem jej potępiającego spojrzenia, ale niewiele brakowało. Upomniała się, że Marchbanks była niezbędna. No i przynajmniej Harry nie upierał się, że to jeden z jego mrocznych sojuszników powinien przejąć kontrolę – choć pewnie nie zaproponował tego, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zaimponowałby tym świetlistym czarodziejom, którzy jedli Aurorze z ręki.

– Wciąż chciałabym usłyszeć dlaczego – powiedziała Aurora, barwiąc swój głos pokrzywdzeniem. – Co ci takiego zrobiłam, żeby zasłużyć sobie na tak okrutne odrzucenie, Harry?

– Poszczuła pani swoich świetlistych czarodziejów na mnie i moich. – Głos Harry'ego nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Aurora przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Jego oczy były puste niczym pole pełne trawy. – Lisa Addlington miała rozproszyć Draco, sprowokować go i upewnić się, że zgodzę się nie zapraszać go na kolejne spotkania komisji. Cień miał rozkaz zaatakować Snape'a. Chciała też pani, żeby Marvin Gildgrace odciągnął uwagę Narcyzy, ale nie zareagowała tak, jak miała pani na to nadzieję.

_Skąd on... No tak. Oczywiście. Legilimencja._ Aurora podejrzewała, że powinna była się domyślić, że rozkojarzenie Snape'a w czasie ostatniego spotkania nie było spowodowane wyłącznie jego gniewem. Gdyby raporty o nim były prawdziwe, to złapałby za różdżkę i przeklął kogoś w trakcie spotkania, zamiast warczeć nieefektywne wyzwiska w odpowiedzi na znacznie bardziej cięte uwagi Cienia.

– Czy to prawda, Auroro?

A teraz jeszcze Marchbanks odezwała się, jakby była przerażona. Aurora ledwie powstrzymała się przed wywróceniem oczami. _Zupełnie jakby sama nie dokonywała za swoich czasów politycznych kompromisów! Jak ona śmie ochrzaniać mnie za upewnienie się, że komisja nadzorcza będzie mogła funkcjonować jak należy._

– To prawda – powiedziała Aurora. – Ale tylko pozornie. Źle zrozumiałeś intencje kryjące się za tymi prowokacjami, _vatesie._ Naprawdę mam wrażenie, że profesor Snape i Draco Malfoy nie mają na ciebie najlepszego wpływu. Mogą spróbować zaciągnąć cię głębiej w stronę Mroku, przez co zacząłbyś zachowywać się bardziej jak oni, a nie ktoś niezadeklarowany.

– W takim razie powinna była pani przyjść do mnie z tymi wnioskami. – Głos i spojrzenie Harry'ego w dalszym ciągu pozostawały obojętne. Aurorę zaczynało to już wytrącać z równowagi. Swobodna gra emocji _należała_ do jego tonu i twarzy. – Przecież jedną z zalet Światła jest szczerość, czyż nie, pani Whitestag? Ale pani jej nie zachowała. Zamiast tego spróbowała mnie pani od nich oddzielić. Przecież mówimy tu o moim opiekunie i partnerze. Ich deklaracja nie powinna mieć znaczenia, nie miała pani prawa odciągać mnie od nich.

Aurora pokornie pochyliła głowę. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie spierdoliła tę sprawę. Może jednak wciąż zdoła uratować sytuację jako taką.

– Czy pozwolisz mi, mimo wszystko, na pozostanie w komisji nadzorczej, _vatesie?_ – zapytała cicho. – Mam nadzieję, że przekonałam cię już z jaką pasją podchodzę do twojej edukacji i sposobów, na jakie wpłyniesz na przyszłość w czarodziejskim świecie. Po prostu nie skorzystałam z najlepszych metod do zaprezentowania jej.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Aurora podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że Harry przygląda się jej uważnie. Wreszcie jego oczy przemówiły, ale były tak intensywne, że zawierały w sobie więcej niż jedną i specyficzną emocję. Aurora zmusiła się do pozostania bierną i po prostu patrzyła na Harry'ego, podnosząc stopniowo coraz wyżej brwi w miarę mijających chwil.

Nawet nie spróbowała oglądać się na Madam Marchbanks. Starucha przeszła już w pełni na stronę Harry'ego. Pewnie byłaby oburzona myślą pozostawienia Aurory w komisji.

Ale Aurora znała polityczne realia, a Harry znał własne realia. Prawdopodobnie uzna, że powinna zostać choćby po to, żeby miał przy sobie choć jedną osobę w pełni poświęconą powstrzymaniu go, gdyby doszło do najgorszego i stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

– Jeśli chce pani pozostać, pani Whitestag – odezwał się wreszcie Harry – to będę wymagał od pani przysięgi.

_Nie tak to miało wyglądać._ Ale Aurora utrzymała swoją twarz spokojną i uważną, nie okazując zaniepokojenia w żaden inny sposób jak przechyleniem głowy i podniesieniem tylko jednej brwi.

– Tak?

– Przysięgę wychodzącą ponad przysięgi przymierza – powiedział Harry. – Przysięgę, która zaświadczy mi, że _będzie_ pani działała wyłącznie w trosce o moją edukację i wpływ na przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata, a nie przez wzgląd na własne polityczne podboje.

_To niemożliwe._ Aurora spojrzała na niego z takim żalem, na jaki tylko mogła sobie pozwolić.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, _vatesie_ , chyba że wszyscy inni też złożą tę samą przysięgę.

Przyglądała się przyglądającemu się jej Harry'emu, a jej oczy wyglądały, jakby należały do gonionego przez łowców jelenia. Nogi się jej nie trzęsły i nie miała poroża, ale wiedziała, że została zagoniona w kozi róg. Zawaha się przed naciskaniem na nią, nie każe składać tej przysięgi wyłącznie jej, nie spróbuje w ten sposób ograniczyć jej wolności.

– Nikt poza panią nie spróbował odebrać mi moich najbliższych. – Głos Harry'ego był niski, ale bardzo wyraźny. – Albo faktycznie dobrze mi życzą, albo słuchają pani rozkazów. Pani Whitestag, albo zobowiąże się pani wobec mnie w ten sposób, albo nie życzę sobie pani obecności w komisji nadzorczej.

Nie mógł jej wyrzucić. Nie mógł. Aurora trzymała usta przy zbyt wielu właściwych uszach. Wystarczyłoby wyszeptać jedno słowo, a cały świetlisty sojusz z Harrym odsunie się od niego niczym flaga na wietrze. Musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że mogłaby sprawdzić jego blef i wszystko by się sypnęło.

Ale wydawał się tak naprawdę nie zdawać z tego sprawy. Jego spojrzenie pozostało jasne i nieugięte. I wróciła jego rozdygotana pewność siebie. Aurora zorientowała się nagle, że jeśli popchnie go do skoczenia z klifu, to zabierze ją ze sobą.

Ich walka na spojrzenia trwała kilka chwil, po których Aurora pochyliła głowę. Harry nie mógł pozwolić sobie na stracenie jej w komisji nadzorczej, choćby dlatego że wolałby mieć ją na oku, ale ona też nie mogła pozwolić sobie na odsunięcie się od niego. Harry albo przekonałby do siebie w tym czasie jej sojuszników, albo ci zrobiliby bez jej przewodnictwa coś na tyle głupiego, że zostaliby wyrzuceni z komisji. Aurora była też pewna, że wówczas mroczni sojusznicy, wraz z Madam Marchbanks, momentalnie zamknęliby wokół niego krąg. Musiała znajdować się w pobliżu, żeby subtelnie wpływać na ludzi i przypominać im o możliwościach wykraczających poza ślepe podążanie za Harrym _vatesem._

– Złożę przysięgę, Harry – powiedziała wreszcie, zabarwiając swój głos żalem. – Jeśli naprawdę wydaje ci się, że to niezbędne.

– Owszem – powiedział Harry.

Wyglądało na to, że w ogóle tego nie żałował. Aurora, choć zirytowana, nie miała innego wyjścia jak wyciągnąć różdżkę i przysięgnąć na magię i Merlina, podczas gdy Harry przyglądał się jej tymi swoimi jasnymi oczami. Następnie nachylił się nad stołem i włączył w swoje spojrzenie również Madam Marchbanks.

– Powinniśmy omówić też, jak długo ma trwać opieka komisji nadzorczej nade mną – powiedział.

Aurora stłumiła w sobie jęk. _Kto mu to zrobił?_

_Muszę się dowiedzieć, żebym mogła zabrać ten wpływ z jego życia._

* * *

Harry oparł się o budkę telefoniczną na zewnątrz ministerstwa i zamknął oczy. Rzucił na siebie urok _Extabesco plene_ , dzięki czemu nikt z wychodzących go nie zauważył. Był z tego rad. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go zobaczył i to nie ze zwykłych powodów. Wyglądał teraz jak uosobienie słabości, jego blada twarz lśniła od potu, nogi mu się trzęsły, w dodatku dyszał jakby przebiegł milę.

I skończył tak przez coś, co naprawdę niewielu ludzi poza nim uznałoby za trudne do wykonania. Zmusił Aurorę Whitestag, która traktowała go jak wroga nawet, jeśli nie miała takiego zamiaru, do odstąpienia od stanowiska przewodniczącej komisji nadzorczej. Kazał jej oficjalnie potwierdzić swoje zobowiązania wobec niego. Wykłócał się z komisją nadzorczą, która chciała nad nim czuwać póki nie opuści Hogwartu, póki nie zgodzili się przenieść tej daty na trzydziestego pierwszego lipca następnego roku, jego siedemnaste urodziny i oficjalne osiągnięcie pełnoletności. Walczył o swoje prawa, które wszyscy normalni ludzie prawdopodobnie uważali za zwykły rozsądek i poprosiliby o nie już pierwszego dnia.

Ale udało mu się. A ludzie krzywili się, jęczeli, próbowali wywołać w niego poczucie winy, ale ostatecznie się zgodzili. Nikt nie wybiegł z oburzeniem z pokoju. Nikt nie spróbował nawet posunąć się do czegokolwiek więcej, jak po prostu zadawania mu nieco przebiegłych pytań. Nikt nie oskarżył go o następowanie na ich wolną wolę i nie kazał mu się wycofać.

Zawalczył o siebie, nic nie poszło źle i nikt nie zginął.

Harry przytknął twarz do ramienia, drżąc lekko, kiedy pot na jego skórze zaczął schnąć i chłodnieć. Ależ to _bolało._ Uciekł ze skorupy jednego rodzaju więzienia, ale nowy i szeroki świat okazał się być znacznie bardziej przerażający. Przynajmniej w czasie zajęć z Jing–Xi, albo rozmów z Josephem rozumiał zasady, nawet jeśli obawiał się złamania ich w jednym przypadku i nie znosił czegokolwiek słuchać w drugim.

Ale to.

To.

Harry dygotał na skraju ataku paniki, póki wreszcie nie poczuł się lepiej. Wtedy nabrał głęboko tchu i wstał. I jemu też nic złego się nie stało, przede wszystkim wciąż żył.

Ale będzie musiał to robić raz za razem, przynajmniej póki nauczy się nie podciągania siebie do nierozsądnych oczekiwań i nierozsądnego ograniczania się.

Musiało do tego dojść.

Przeczesał dłonią swoje wilgotne od potu włosy, wymamrotał zaklęcie osuszające i obrócił się, żeby aportować z powrotem do Hogwartu. Zauważył jednak, kiedy ptaszysko o jaszczurczym ogonie, przyczajone wysoko nad alejką na jednej ze ścian i przyglądające się mu z czymś w rodzaju aprobaty, rozwinęło skrzydła i wzbiło się w powietrze.


	70. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty drugi: Wgląd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam w rozdziale, który powinien być zatytułowany „Przed zimowym przesileniem dojdzie do tylko jednej ważnej sytuacji, więc oto macie wiele pomniejszych przebłysków innych ludzi”.

Snape zamknął oczy i nachylił twarz ku słońcu. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co powiedzieliby na ten widok jego uczniowie. Znacznie lepiej potrafił wyobrazić sobie, co powiedzieliby na ten temat Ślizgoni. Zobaczyliby słabość, a tam gdzie widzieli słabość, zwykle albo atakowali bezpośrednio, albo szukali wymówek do przegonienia danej osoby od siebie. Snape był w stanie wyobrazić sobie pogardę w oczach Millicenty Bulstrode, słowa które napisze po cichu do swoich rodziców, a następnym razem kiedy Snape pojawi się na spotkaniu komisji nadzorczej, albo zebraniu Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, Adalrico Bulstrode będzie przyglądał mu się uważnie, wypatrując wszelkich dowodów na to, że Snape już nie jest w stanie dłużej opiekować się Harrym.

Dlatego wyszedł na zewnątrz i usiadł, zgodnie z sugestią Josepha, ale zrobił to bardzo wczesnym rankiem, przyzwyczajając się do świadomości otaczającego go świata na długo, nim ktokolwiek zdąży obudzić się i zobaczyć tę słabość. Obecnie siedział przy jeziorze, gdzie szum wody wyciągał na wierzch stare wspomnienia, podobnie jak zamarznięta pod nim trawa – chwilowo śnieg stopniał i jeszcze nie wrócił, choć wciąż mógł zalegać gdzieś pod drzewami w Zakazanym Lesie – czy kąsający chłód powietrza.

_Nie myśl o nich._

Ale Joseph kazał mu wyjść i zastanowić się nad nimi i kiedy niby Snape miałby do tego okazję, jak nie teraz? Skupił się więc i wyciągnął wspomnienia z powrotem. Zimna woda, zimne powietrze i zimna trawa, która łamała się pod nim... a może to była cienka warstwa lodu. Miał dziewięć lat i matka zabrała go na jedną z ich lekcji dotyczących brudu i szkaradności świata. Przeszli się nad kanał melioracyjny.

To była jedna z niewielu lekcji, które nie wywołały w nim odpowiedniej reakcji. Wiedział, że chciała pokazać mu niesiony wodą syf i porównać go ze szlamowatą krwią, która płynęła mu w żyłach. Chciała zaimponować mu szkaradzieństwem błotnistych zboczy kanału, wodą zbyt zamuloną, by była w stanie odbijać niebo, obumarłą i brązową trawą.

Ale tego dnia świeciło słońce, którego promienie odbijały się w powierzchni wody i porastającego ją lodu. I to właśnie Snape zapamiętał, brzydką scenę przemienioną dzięki słońcu w nieoczekiwanie piękny, praktycznie święty obraz.

Zarumienił się, myśląc o tym wszystkim. Jak mógłby mieć takie myśli? Jak ktoś, kto przeszedł tyle co on, mógł nazywać w życiu cokolwiek „świętym” bez kpiny czy ironii w głosie?

Ale i tak miewał takie myśli, a wiedział, że jeszcze pięć miesięcy temu w ogóle nie wziąłby pod uwagę piękna tego wspomnienia. Zamiast tego skoncentrowałby się na słowach swojej matki i odciąłby od faktu, że wtedy odciął się _od nich_ , wpatrując się w niewielki cud przyrody, wody mknącej zbyt szybko by zamarznąć, jesieni wciąż nie poddającej się zimie, które widział na własne oczy.

Przeszłość i teraźniejszość zmieszały się tak bardzo, że nie był zaskoczony, ani nawet zaniepokojony, kiedy usłyszał obok siebie kroki. Oczywiście, przecież matka z nim tam była. Obrócił głowę i otworzył oczy, żeby ją powitać, pewien że w tym nastroju nawet ona nie zdoła wywrzeć na nim wrażenia.

Ale to nie była Eileen Prince. To był Harry, który spokojnie usiadł obok Snape'a, jakby codziennie oglądali razem wschody słońca. Złapał swojego opiekuna za rękę i spojrzał w kierunku wody.

Snape przyglądał mu się, czekając na nadciągające pytania. Nie rozległy się żadne. Istniał tylko głęboki spokój, który zdawał się pochodzić zarówno z cichego oddechu Harry'ego, jak i westchnień wiatru i pieśni wody, witającej nadchodzącą zimę.

Obrócił rękę i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. Harry obejrzał się na niego szybko i z wdzięcznością, jakby właśnie doczekał się niesłychanego przywileju, po czym wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Snape wyczuwał jego debatę, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, czego konkretnie dotyczyła i nie sądził, żeby był w stanie udzielić mu teraz odpowiedzi, kiedy sam był pochłonięty głęboką ciszą, która ciągnęła go coraz niżej.

I wtedy Harry oparł głowę na ramieniu Snape'a i zamknął oczy.

To był gest dziecka szukającego ochrony, a nie kogoś potężnego udzielającego wsparcia swojemu podopiecznemu, ale Snape nie czuł żadnych wymówek ani nacisku, jakby w głębi ducha tak naprawdę wciąż wolał, żeby Harry przyjął z powrotem rolę, którą obrał z konieczności, kiedy Snape nie był w stanie adekwatnie się nim zająć. Zamiast tego poczuł satysfakcję równie cichą i głęboką, co jego własny spokój i objął ramiona Harry'ego.

Oddech Harry'ego powoli spowolnił i uspokoił się, kiedy znikało w nim dowolne podenerwowanie, które sprowokowało go w ogóle do wyjścia przed szkołę. Snape obrócił głowę i patrzył jak promienie słońca lśnią na tafli wody, przytłumione ale nieugięte.

* * *

Owen leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i przeklinał wszystkich idiotów. Co i tak było lepsze od wyciągnięcia _różdżki_ i przeklinania wszystkich idiotów.

Michael pewnie leżał teraz na swoim łóżku w wieży Ravenclawu, albo rozmawiał z Krukonami, którzy wciąż nie ufali Harry'emu i szukał pośród nich pocieszenia i zrozumienia. Dla dobra swojego brata, Owen miał nadzieję, że nie robi tego drugiego. Zgodnie z rytuałem, którym zaprzysięgli się Harry'emu, blizna w kształcie błyskawicy ugryzie go, jeśli spróbuje zrobić coś wbrew Lordowi, czy też czarodziejowi o lordowskiej mocy, któremu obiecał swoją lojalność. Owen nie wiedział, czy ukąszenie miało być dosłowne czy nie. Nie chciał się o tym przekonywać.

Najlepiej by było, gdyby Harry wypuścił go spod przysięgi, ale Michael powiedział, że woli pod nią pozostać, bo w ten sposób będzie w stanie chronić interesów Dracona.

_Który jest kolejnym idiotą._ Owen powtarzał sobie raz za razem, że jego brat źle się zachował. Przecież _wiedział,_ że Draco był w związku z ich Lordem i choćby nie wiem, ile Draco z nim by nie flirtował, czy się nie śmiał, to odpowiadanie tym samym było kiepskim pomysłem, podobnie jak zabujanie się w nim, albo w ogóle mówienie komukolwiek o swoich uczuciach. Nie można nic poradzić na emocje, ale można było kontrolować swoją mimikę i działanie. W końcu Michael nauczył się tego w Durmstrangu, nawet jeśli nie miał do tego okazji w domu. Dlatego też to, że w ogóle doszło do tej sytuacji, było zarówno z winy Michaela, co kogokolwiek innego.

Ale druga połowa tej winy zdecydowanie leżała po stronie Dracona. Draco go zachęcał. Draco zachowywał się przy nim tak, jak żaden partner, oddany swojemu Lordowi, nie powinien. Czasami Owen żałował, że nie żyli w starych i prostszych czasach, albo że Harry nie był Lordem, ściśle przestrzegającym antycznych protokołów, które kazały partnerom Lordów złożyć przysięgę podobną do tej zaprzysięgłych kompanów. Panie i Panowie byli zbyt ważni i rzadcy, żeby pozwolić rozpraszać się machinacjom znudzonych, albo zazdrosnych ludzi. Powolne przypalanie dłoni, połączone z utratą palców, jeśli partner z uporem zachowywał się jak idiota, zwykle zniechęcały zarówno do nudy, jak i zazdrości.

Harry nigdy by się nie zdecydował na coś takiego i między innymi właśnie dlatego Owen i Michael zdecydowali zaprzysiąc się wobec niego – ponieważ Harry był również tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który przybył do Durmstrangu, żeby uratować dzieci torturowane przez reprezentantów innego Lorda, czego nie zrobiłaby większość starych władców, chyba że dany Lord byłby ich osobistym wrogiem. Harry przyjął ich w ten sam sposób, w jaki zaakceptował Dracona, nie starając się ich zmienić, a jego cierpliwość i pobłażliwość były prawdziwymi zaletami. Owen zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Ale czasami to było takie _frustrujące._ I wyglądało na to, że to właśnie jemu przyjdzie to wszystko rozwiązać, bo nikt inny nie przejmował się tym wystarczająco. Draco był zadziornie przekonany o własnej racji. Harry powstrzymywał się przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek, oferując Draconowi i Michaelowi przestrzeń, żeby sami mogli to załatwić. A Michael nie chciał nawet nawet zdradzić, co nim tak wstrząsnęło kilka dni temu; Owen podejrzewał, że po prostu nie chciał zdradzić ukochanego.

_Piękny i okrutny. Michael miał przecież mnóstwo okazji do znalezienia sobie kogoś takiego w Durmstrangu. Czemu musiał zaczekać z tym aż do Hogwartu?_

Owen usiadł, westchnął i położył dłoń na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy, która przecinała mu lewe przedramię. Gdyby tylko skupił się wystarczająco, mógłby dowiedzieć się, gdzie w tej chwili przebywał Harry. Nieczęsto z tego korzystał, ponieważ i tak spędzał większość czasu w jego towarzystwie, w dodatku dostawał potem migreny z wysiłku. Ale potrzebował go teraz znaleźć, pozostać przy jego boku, póki nie będzie jakiejś okazji do odbycia rozmowy na osobności. W Slytherinie było naprawdę niewielu chłopców na siódmym roku. Owenowi wydawało się, że nikt nie wróci do tej sypialni jeszcze przez kilka godzin, dzięki czemu mogliby schować się tu z Harrym i porozmawiać.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, zanim jeszcze zdążył się odpowiednio skoncentrować. Owen zmarszczył brwi i wstał. Gdyby wracał jeden z chłopaków, to i tak miałby fatalne wyczucie czasu, ale przecież inne chłopaki nie pukałyby do własnej sypialni, co pewnie oznaczało, że to jego bliźniak. To znaczyło, że Owenowi przyjdzie wysłuchiwać, jak Michael wychwala Dracona pod niebiosa, albo jak okrutnie została zniszczona jego iluzja, podczas gdy jego własne, sensowne sugestie, napotykałyby się z nadąsaną ciszą.

Otworzył drzwi i zamrugał. To był Harry.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał. Naprawdę ciężko przychodziło mu powstrzymywanie się przed dodawaniem tytułu. Magia Harry'ego lśniła wokół niego w statecznej burzy z błyskawicami, przynajmniej dla oczu Rosier–Henlinów, a ostatnimi czasy poblask ten robił się coraz jaśniejszy i jaskrawy, w miarę jak Harry nabierał pewności siebie i robił się coraz bardziej nieostrożny w kwestii kontrolowania własnej mocy. Owen uważał, że kogoś takiego powinno nazywać się Lordem, albo przynajmniej _vatesem,_ skoro nie chciał zaakceptować tamtego słowa. Tak już po prostu się mówiło.

– Ze mną tak – powiedział Harry. Wciąż był nieco niższy od Owena, ale stał wyprostowany i patrzył mu prosto w oczy, przez co wyglądał na wyższego. – Ale nie z twoim bratem, czy Draco. Doceniłbym, gdybyś pomógł mi pod ich względem, bo byłbyś w stanie odpowiednio reprezentować interesy Michaela.

Owen po raz kolejny zamrugał, a potem jeszcze parę razy i wreszcie cofnął się, wpuszczając go do pokoju.

– Nie sądziłem, że zauważyłeś – zwrócił się do ramion Harry'ego, po czym potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał mówić czegoś takiego. Ojciec przecież uczył go, jak szkodliwa może być taka bezpośrednia szczerość. Ale magia Harry'ego _zmieniała_ wszystko wokół siebie, powietrze robiło się od niej dziksze i ostrzejsze. Otwieranie ust zdawało się nie nieść równie srogich konsekwencji.

Harry obejrzał się i uśmiechnął lekko.

– Bo zwykle nie zauważam. Ale Michael ewidentnie miał jakiś powód, żeby uważać, że ma jakąś szansę u Draco, tak jak teraz ma powód do unikania go jak ognia. Co to za powody?

Owen opadł z ulgą na swoje łóżko. Jego _vates_ zadał mu bezpośrednie pytanie. To oznaczało, że Owen mógł wyjawić mu prawdę bez zdradzania własnego brata.

Opowiedział cicho Harry'emu o flirtowaniu Dracona, jak i sytuacji, która musiała zajść kilka dni temu, a o której Michael nie chciał z nikim porozmawiać. Owenowi wydawało się, że musiała mieć jakiś związek z darem opętania Dracona; Michael _nigdy_ nie zdołał w pełni przyjąć do wiadomości, co to oznaczało, że jego ukochany był w stanie przejmować kontrolę nad ciałami innych ludzi, podobnie jak, według Owena, nigdy w pełni nie wziął pod uwagę wszystkich komplikacji związanych z magią Harry'ego. Owen naprawdę bardzo kochał swojego bliźniaka, ale Michael zawsze będzie jego młodszym bratem. Nawet śmierć ich ojca i zniszczenie Durmstrangu nie zdołały tego zmienić. Wciąż bardziej widział w nim chłopca, który pojedynkował się z matką na patelnie, zamiast doświadczonego wojownika.

W miarę opowiadania, Owen zorientował się, że Harry dobrze to rozumiał. Sam też był, oczywiście, starszym bliźniakiem, w dodatku wytrenowanym do chronienia swojego brata – choć musiał do tego wywyższać Connora ponad wszystkich, podczas gdy Owen po prostu dowiedział się, że to i tak będzie jego obowiązkiem, bo był magicznym dziedzicem swojego ojca, w dodatku silniejszy od Michaela, a przecież obowiązkiem silnych jest chronienie tych, którzy są od ciebie słabsi. Owen nie powinien był martwić się tym, że Harry by go nie zrozumiał.

Kiwnął głową, kiedy Owen skończył.

– Porozmawiam z Draco i zmuszę go do przeproszenia Michaela jak należy – powiedział. – Wiem też, jak go ukarać za coś takiego. – Uśmiechnął się ponuro. – A potem zwolnię Michaela z przysięgi. Może to okazać się niebezpieczne, ponieważ będzie mógł wówczas zaatakować mnie, czy Draco, ale wolałbym go widzieć na wolności, niż przywiązywać do siebie ze strachu.

– Tak _naprawdę_ byłoby dla niego najlepiej – powiedział momentalnie Owen. – W ogóle nie powinien był składać ci tej przysięgi. Chyba nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę oznaczała.

Harry przyglądał mu się, przechylając lekko głowę na bok.

– A co z tobą, Owenie? Czy nie będzie bolała cię świadomość, że znajdziesz się z bratem w gruncie rzeczy po przeciwnych stronach konfliktu?

Owen pochylił głowę.

– Jestem bratem Michaela – powiedział. – I jestem też twoim zaprzysięgłym kompanem i głową rodziny Rosier–Henlin. Te dwa sojusze i tak zawsze będą ciągnąć w przeciwnych kierunkach. Umiem sobie z tym radzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję, Owenie.

I wyszedł. Owen pozwolił sobie opaść plecami na łóżko i zamknąć oczy. Wciąż będzie musiał być przezorny na przyszłość, ponieważ zawsze będą mogły pojawić się problemy, które to on zauważy, a nie Harry.

Ale to było takie odświeżające, takie odprężające, tak odmienne od wszystkiego, co sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażał, że Harry jednak zauważy przynajmniej niektóre z problemów i spróbuje je rozwiązać na swój własny sposób.

* * *

Draco czuł spojrzenie Harry'ego na karku, niczym przyłożenie ostrza.

Ciągnęło się przez cały obiad, na który Harry się spóźnił. Draco miał problemy z jedzeniem. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że zdawało się mieć posmak prochu i osiadało mu ciężko w żołądku; bardziej miało to związek z tym, że trzymająca widelec ręka drżała mu tak, że nie sposób było utrzymać na nim cokolwiek. Draconowi niemal ulżyło, kiedy Harry wstał, pochwycił jego spojrzenie i kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi do sali.

Ruszył za nim nie szybko i niezbyt wolno, oferując dowolnemu obserwatorowi darmową lekcję gracji. Musiał się ugryźć w język, żeby powstrzymać przed podskoczeniem, kiedy Harry złapał go za ramię, ale przynajmniej podziałało.

– Słucham cię, Harry? – zapytał tak spokojnie jak tylko mógł.

– Opętałeś Michaela – powiedział Harry. – Po tym jak z nim flirtowałeś.

Draco otworzył szerzej oczy, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Następnie odchrząknął.

– Harry, nie wiem co on ci naopowiadał...

– To Owen mi o wszystkim opowiedział.

Draco zamknął usta. Owen był Ślizgonem. Harry miał znacznie mniej powodów do powątpiewania w jego dar obserwacji.

– W dodatku zrobiłeś to celowo – powiedział Harry, niskim i statecznym głosem. – Jestem w stanie zrozumieć twoje pragnienie, żeby ktoś cię podziwiał, Draco. Większość tego potrzebuje. – _Poza tobą_ , pomyślał Draco, połowicznie wściekły i odbywający przy okazji żałobę, nie po raz pierwszy, z powodu braku tej konkretnej więzi z Harrym, dzięki której Harry znacznie lepiej by to wszystko zrozumiał. – Ale flirtowanie z kimś, kto nie był nawet w stanie odpowiednio na to zareagować, bo jesteś mi znacznie bliższy od niego i w dodatku zobowiązałeś się do odbycia ze mną rytuału połączenia... jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego?

Draco parokrotnie spróbował odpowiedzieć, ale za każdym razem język przywierał mu do podniebienia. Po raz pierwszy tak wyraźnie widział tę emocję w oczach Harry'ego. To nie była złość, na którą był przygotowany i był gotów znieść.

To było rozczarowanie.

Harry patrzył na Dracona, jakby pozostawił go w idealnie czystym pokoju i po powrocie okazało się, że Draco wszystko zniszczył. Miał tak strasznie zmęczone oczy. Jego postawa sugerowała, że to też w końcu minie, oczywiście że tak, ale i tak wolałby, żeby Draco zrobił w międzyczasie coś pożytecznego ze swoim czasem, zamiast przysparzać Harry'emu kłopotów, które będzie musiał potem za niego posprzątać.

– Po prostu chciałem, żebyś zrobił się o mnie choć trochę zazdrosny – wyszeptał Draco. – A on już tam był, z tą swoją obsesją na moim punkcie, skłonny dać mi wszystko czego tylko bym chciał. Nie rozumiałem, czemu miałbym z tego nie skorzystać.

Przecież tak właśnie zachowałby się dobry Ślizgon. Tak właśnie zachowałby się zaniedbany narzeczony. Czemu teraz było mu z tym tak źle?

– Zrozumiałbym to, gdybyś był zwykłym nastolatkiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale, stety lub niestety, musimy podejść do tego bardziej jak do przesłuchania, Draco. Ostatnio musiałem naprawdę sporo dorosnąć i zorientowałem się, że chowałem się przed odpowiedzialnością i konsekwencjami mojej mocy. Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy, żeby dotarło do ciebie, do czego może dojść, kiedy z kimś flirtujesz, do jakiego rodzaju zniszczeń może przez to dojść. Co by było, na przykład, gdyby Michael tak się na mnie wściekł w czasie rewolty, że wydałby nas ministerstwu?

– Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego...

– Jesteś pewien?

Draco zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w podłogę, czując się niekomfortowo. Nie, cholera by to, nie był pewien. Michael był zaprzysiężony Harry'emu, ale przecież istniały sposoby na obejście przysięgi kompana, zwłaszcza gdyby sam zdołałby się przekonać, że robi to dla dobra Harry'ego. A w Leśnej Twierdzy przebywali ludzie, którzy naprawdę nienawidzili swojej klątwy i położenia, przez co mogliby przejść na jego stronę, gdyby zaczął szukać sobie zwolenników.

Wydawało mu się, że znał Michaela. Ale nie wiedział, jak bardzo rozrosła się jego obsesja.

_Co jeszcze mi umknęło?_

I nagle wstyd zanurzył w nim swoje pazury, ponieważ co innego tańczyć i pokonać kogoś, kto był zbyt słaby i źle dobrał sobie przeciwnika, nie przewidując kroków w walcu, a co innego robienie z siebie skończonego debila. Draco poczuł, jak policzki mu się rozgrzewają. To było złe, choćby przez wzgląd na konsekwencje. Tak, łatwo było to potępiać z perspektywy, ale powinien ją też zachować na przyszłość, bo nie wolno mu było więcej popełniać tego rodzaju błędów. Wiedział że Harry, w przeciwieństwie do jego ojca, mu je wybaczy. Ale gdyby tylko udał się do Harry'ego w chwili, w której wszystko się zaczęło, to mógłby tego uniknąć. Albo powinien był się domyślić konsekwencji i nigdy nie dopuszczać, żeby cokolwiek się rozpoczęło.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Harry niczego nie powiedział. Draco poderwał wzrok i zobaczył, że Harry machał dłonią, a w powietrzu między nimi zawisały utkane z płomieni litery.

_Masz nie przeprosić tylko mnie, ale też Michaela. Będę się trzymał od ciebie z daleka i nie będę się do ciebie odzywał przez dwa dni. Jeden za flirtowanie i jeden za opętanie Michaela._

– Dlaczego? – zapytał wyzywająco Draco.

_Kara. Nie jestem w stanie ukarać cię odpowiednio za takie zachowanie, Draco, ponieważ nie zacznę przecież nagle z kimś flirtować. Ale mam zamiar przestać dzielić z tobą cokolwiek, przynajmniej na czas kary. Za dwa dni dobiegnie końca i będziemy mieli to za sobą. Mam nadzieję, że Michael wybaczy ci równie łatwo, kiedy już wypuszczę go spod przysięgi._

Harry przymknął lekko oczy, po czym Draco poczuł, jak między nimi opada coś w rodzaju szklanej bariery. Szybko zorientował się, co zostało mu odebrane. Nie był w stanie wyczuwać magii Harry'ego, słyszeć jego oddechu, czuć ciepła jego skóry.

– _Harry_ – powiedział, świadom że jego głos brzmi na zdesperowany.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na niego z rozczarowaniem, po czym odwrócił się. Draco spróbował go złapać, ale dłoń zatrzymała mu się na cal ponad ramieniem Harry'ego i nie była w stanie opaść niżej.

– Ile to ma trwać? – wyszeptał Draco. – Pełne dwa dni, czy czterdzieści osiem godzin od tej chwili?

_Czterdzieści osiem godzin od tej chwili._

Draco przełknął ślinę, rad że przyjdzie mu spać samemu tylko przez dwie noce, ale i tak obawiając się ich, po czym opuścił rękę. Harry kiwnął głową i ruszył przed siebie.

Draco zaczął się odwracać, kiedy nagle Owen Rosier–Henlin podszedł do niego i przyłożył mu dłoń do pleców. Draco spojrzał na niego z obawą.

– Przyszedłem zaprowadzić cię do mojego brata i upewnić się, że przeprosisz go jak należy – wyjaśnił Owen.

Draco stłumił w sobie jęk i powstrzymał się przed obejrzeniem na oddalającego się Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się, że jego brak wydrze w nim tak ogromną dziurę. Przecież nawet w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni spędzali wiele godzin oddzieleni od siebie, na przykład w czasie zajęć.

Ale to było coś innego, bo zawsze wiedział, że gdyby tylko mu się znudziło, mógłby pójść i znaleźć Harry'ego, dotykać go ile tylko chciał.

Ruszył posłusznie za Owenem, mając nadzieję, że Harry nieczęsto będzie się decydował na taki rodzaj kary. Była _okropna._

Oczywiście, może nie będzie musiał, jeśli Draco nigdy więcej nie zrobi niczego, żeby sobie na nią zasłużyć. Draco stłumił swoje wzdrygnięcie i skrzywienie, po czym postanowił, że od teraz zacznie się nieco lepiej zachowywał. Czasami.

* * *

Osłony wokół rezydencji były rozluźnione. Różdżka leżała na stole w sporej odległości od niego. Wokół unosił się gruby i szczelny werbalny urok, kryjący głosy z zaklęcia Narcyzy, które wciąż mamrotały i zrzędziły na temat jego emocji. Lucjusz odchylił się w fotelu i kiwnął do stojącego obok skrzata domowego, który pokłonił się i zniknął.

Poderwał wzrok, kiedy usłyszał lekkie kroki w korytarzu prowadzącym do gabinetu; zdjął tak wiele osłon, że nie miał jak jej usłyszeć, czy zobaczyć zaraz po pojawieniu się. Narcyza zamarła w progu na jego widok z wysoko uniesioną głową i blond włosami owijającymi się wokół szyi. Jej oczy były równie nieugięte co jezioro zimą.

Lucjusz pochylił lekko głowę.

– Witaj, Narcyzo.

Wiedział, że nie zwrócenie się do niej pieszczotliwie zostanie odnotowane. Narcyza usiadła na wyściełanej ławce, ustawionej po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Poza odległością ławka oferowała również prostą linię ucieczki przez drzwi, podczas gdy Lucjusz siedział w kącie między regałami, w które uderzy jeśli spróbuje uskoczyć. Tego rodzaju niekorzystne położenie nie miałoby większego znaczenia w przypadku wielu innych gości, ale Narcyza była niemal równie potężna co on, co mocno przechylało szalę. Lucjusz zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i ona też, i wiedział, że ona wiedziała, a ona wiedziała, że on wiedział, że ona wiedziała.

Przyglądali się sobie nawzajem w ciszy przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu Narcyza poruszyła się.

– Czy postanowiłeś wreszcie odpokutować, Lucjuszu? – zapytała.

Idea pokuty powinna go oburzyć. W pewnych kątach duszy wciąż tak o niej myślał. Ale Lucjusz ostrożnie przygotował się na to spotkanie. Potrzebował rozprawić się z Narcyzą inaczej od dowolnego z pochopnych i impulsywnych chłopców. Narcyza miała znacznie mniej do stracenia z powodu jego wrogości, w dodatku zgodziła się na spotkanie, podczas gdy ani Harry, ani Draco nie chcieli nawet znaleźć się w jego pobliżu.

– Za to, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej? Tak, tego pożałowałem już dawno temu. Za to, że cię tu zaprosiłem? Nie sądzę, żeby była taka potrzeba. – Lucjusz zamilkł, przyglądając się jej. Narcyza lśniła we wpadających przez okna gabinetu promieniach słońca, jakby była zrobiona ze szkła. Odkrył, że naprawdę cieszy się na jej widok, bo od dawna nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się jej jak należy. Była piękna i ten dom już zdecydowanie zbyt długo musiał się bez niej obywać. Dwa miesiące wyjęte z dwójki żyć to zbyt długo. – Za walkę z tobą? – dodał miękko. – Nie mogę, moja piękna. Zbyt długo się nie kłóciliśmy.

W odpowiedzi zobaczył w jej oczach iskrę, niemal niechętną. Wiedziała, podobnie jak on, że ostatnim razem pokłócili się równie poważnie, kiedy Lucjusz chciał, żeby przyjęła Mroczny Znak. Wygrała wtedy, a biorąc pod uwagę jak szalony okazał się Voldemort po powrocie, miała rację. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiała się teraz, czy insynuował, że tym razem również ją miała.

Lucjusz tak nie sądził. Ale przy Narcyzie mógł być niemalże szczery, a już z całą pewnością zachowywać się przy niej bardziej szczerze, niż przy kimkolwiek innym. Znał jej silne strony, jej słabości, jej obrony przeciw tym słabościom, a ona znała jego. Spędzili wiele długich lat, owinięci wokół siebie niczym para śpiących żmii.

Kiedy jedna z nich postanawia pokazać drugiej piękno swoich łusek, to nie próbuje jej zwodzić. Po prostu druga musi być na tyle rozsądna, by pamiętać o istnieniu kłów.

– Jeszcze nie wrócę do Rezydencji Malfoyów – ogłosiła Narcyza, kiedy wykonali kilka cichych kroków w tańcu, składających się z wyrazów twarzy i niewielkich gestów.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę.

– Pojawię się ponownie na zimowe przesilenie – dodała Narcyza, wstając. – Bez względu na to, jak chcesz do tego podejść, powinniśmy oboje pojawić się na deklaracji Dracona wobec Mroku.

Lucjusz głęboko ukrył w sobie szok i oburzenie. Nie miał pojęcia, że Draco miał zamiar się zadeklarować. Nie spodziewał się, że to możliwe, nie po otrzymaniu daru empatii od Julii Malfoy, a nigdy nie przyszło mu w pełni odkryć, na jakie sposoby ten dar zmutował. Draco nigdy mu tego w pełni nie wyjawił, oczywiście, ponieważ musiał uważać to za słabość.

– W takim razie będę cię wypatrywał – powiedział, przechylając głowę i odsłaniając przed nią gardło i obojczyk.

Narcyza machnęła różdżką, próbując rozwiać urok, który krył głosy wokół niego, trajkoczące o jego stanie emocjonalnym. Lucjusz jednak zbyt mocno je wygłuszył, żeby dało się to zdjąć prostym zaklęciem, przez co pokój pozostał cichy. Usta Narcyzy skrzywiły się w niewielkim uśmiechu, po czym dygnęła przed nim lekko, upuszczając szaty jeszcze zanim zdążyła je w pełni złapać.

– Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że okażesz się interesującym towarzyszem dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia, mój drogi mężu – mruknęła, po czym odwróciła się do drzwi.

Lucjusz odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym wstał i ruszył do regałów. Skorzysta ze starożytnych tekstów i swojej znajomości umysłu Dracona, żeby odgadnąć, na jaki rytuał zdecyduje się, żeby zadeklarować się wobec Mroku.

Był pewien, że zdoła się tego domyślić i obrócić to jakoś na własną korzyść. Draco wciąż był niewielkim wężykiem z miękkimi kłami, a nie w pełni rozwiniętą żmiją.

* * *

– Harry, czy można cię prosić?

Peter przyglądał się mu, kiedy Harry szedł pod tablicę w klasie obrony przed mroczną magią, gdzie zaczekał cierpliwie. Jego magia była znacznie spokojniejsza, niż Peter ją widział przynajmniej od tygodnia, a on sam rozglądał się od czasu do czasu, jakby nie pojmując, czemu ludzie się na niego patrzą. Peter uważał, że to naprawdę zaskakujące, jak szybko wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do jego brakującej lewej dłoni; zaklęcie lewitujące wystarczająco ją rekompensowało.

– A teraz – odezwał się Peter – spędzimy tę konkretną lekcję na ćwiczeniu zdolności i kreatywności na polu bitwy. Zróżnicowanie znanego wrogowi zaklęcia może przysporzyć mu więcej kłopotów, niż rzucenie takiego, którego w ogóle nie zna. – Kątem oka zobaczył podrywającą się rękę, więc obrócił głowę. Zdolności, jakie wyćwiczył w sobie w czasie szpiegowania śmierciożerców, teraz pomagały mu w wychwytywaniu przeróżnych sygnałów, które powinny być oczywiste dla nauczyciela. – Tak, panno Granger?

– Profesorze Pettigrew – powiedziała, opuszczając rękę i marszcząc na niego brwi – jak to możliwe? Przecież jeśli ciśniemy we wroga nieznanym mu zaklęciem, to przecież nie będzie _w stanie_ domyślić się, co zaraz nastąpi. Mogłoby nawet rozwalić mu tarczę.

– To prawda – przyznał spokojnie Peter. – Ale widzi pani, wariacja znanego mu zaklęcia może wywołać w nim nadmierną pewność siebie. Nie spróbuje zwalczać jego efektu, bo wydaje mu się, że dobrze wie co się stanie. – Patrzył jak usta Hermiony układają się w O zrozumienia, po czym kiwnął do niej i zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Czy mógłbyś zademonstrować nam jakieś zmodyfikowane zaklęcie, Harry?

Harry przyjrzał się mu. Jego oczy pytały równie głośno, co mogłyby słowa, _Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zobaczyć moją magię w pełni sił?_

Peter nieznacznie kiwnął głową. Harry widocznie nabrał tchu i wyprostował się, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Peter pomyślał krytycznie, że Harry powinien był przynieść ze sobą różdżkę, bo dzięki temu pokazałby ruchy reszcie klasy, ale ostatecznie naprawdę nieczęsto ją ze sobą nosił.

Przynajmniej wymówił zaklęcie na głos, zamiast po prostu o nim myśleć. Peter zaczął wyjaśniać im niewerbalne zaklęcia, ale nie miał zamiaru od razu wrzucać ich na wody wariacji.

– _Praestigiae_ – powiedział Harry, z naciskiem na pierwszą sylabę, zamiast na drugą.

Peter przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem, jak w powietrzu pojawia się kilka mglistych kul, które zaczęły wirować wokół siebie. To zaklęcie zwykle tworzyło iluzję, ale tylko poprzez dodanie drugiego słowa pod koniec inkantacji, które uściślało, jakiego rodzaju iluzji życzył sobie rzucający. Peter podejrzewał, że Harry celowo pominął drugie słowo, przez co zaklęcie zagrało na drugim znaczeniu tego słowa, czyli żonglowaniu.

Kule nabrały prędkości i materialności, a Peter zorientował się, że każda kręciła się po wspaniałej, białej osi, mknąc po niej tak szybko, że wyglądały jakby lada moment miały się rozwiać we wszystkich kierunkach. Ale nie doszło do tego. Zamiast tego białe osi wyostrzyły się i pojaśniały, uderzając wokół niczym błyskawice. Jedna z nich pękła na pół na oczach Petera. Zaraz za nią rozciągały się szerokie połacie zieleni, które przechodziły w głęboki błękit, za którym...

Niespodziewanie wizje dobiegły końca. Peter zamrugał i potrząsnął głową. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył że Harry wygląda na zakłopotanego.

– Ee, przepraszam pana – powiedział. – Nie chciałem tak wszystkich oczarować. Chyba trochę zanadto popuściłem mojej magii.

Peter momentalnie na to zareagował. Harry wreszcie pozwalał swojej mocy na rozciągnięcie skrzydeł i osiągnięcie równowagi między niekontrolowaną furią i ograniczeniami, nad którymi ostatnio pracował, a przez które Peter miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Nie dopuści do tego, żeby Harry'ego przeraziło teraz jak dobrze wyszło mu zaklęcie, bo mógłby przez ponownie zabrać się za zamykanie swojej magii za barierami.

– Stało dokładnie to, co miało się stać, Harry – powiedział stanowczo. – To zaklęcie miało oszołomić i zahipnotyzować przeciwnika, prawda?

Harry wyjrzał na niego zza kosmyka włosów, jakby wciąż oczekiwał opadnięcia topora, po czym kiwnął powoli głową.

– Podczas gdy zwykłe _Praestigiae_ po prostu tworzy iluzje, które mogą, choć nie muszą oszukać przeciwnika, bo głównie polegają na tym, jak dobrze zostaną wykonane, tak? – przepytywał go dalej Peter. Zauważył, że Hermiona i kilku innych uczniów szybko sobie to wszystko zapisują.

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry.

– Użyteczna wariacja – powiedział Peter. – Zrobiłeś dokładnie to, o co cię poprosiłem. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu, Harry. Siadaj, proszę.

Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce, wyglądając na niego zaskoczonego, ale to zaskoczenie zmieniło się w namysł, jak tylko usiadł. Peter miał _nadzieję_ , że chłopak myślał. Jego magia nikogo nie skrzywdziła, a jeśli ktokolwiek czuł się upokorzony tym, jak łatwo Harry'emu przyszło ich wszystkich oszołomić, to przynajmniej mogli teraz też pomyśleć, że profesor dał się złapać w ten sam sposób. To powinno zapobiec kłótniom.

No i dobrze. Peter chciał, żeby Harry o tym myślał, zamiast się kryć. Jego magia różniła się od mocy innych uczniów i powinien zachowywać się zgodnie z nią, zamiast kompletnie się jej wypierać, ponieważ ta ścieżka wydawała się zbyt długa, albo miała tendencje do skręcania w niespodziewanych momentach.

* * *

Znowu się obudził i nawet, jeśli nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie żywy, to przynajmniej miał dobre towarzystwo. Pulsujący w pucharze fragment też nie był jakiś szczególnie żywy.

– Indigeno.

Momentalnie znalazła się przy nim, mniej przyzwana przez jego głos, lecz przez puls bólu, który przemknął po jej Mrocznym Znaku. Spojrzał na nią z aprobatą poprzez ślepia swojego węża. Jej oczy zrobiły się kompletnie zielone, nie miały źrenic, ani tęczówek. Poddała się własnej magii, co tylko pogłębiło jej oddanie wobec wielkiego Lorda Voldemorta. Wszyscy powinni postępować w ten sposób, nie odwracać się od swojej magii, choćby nie wiem jak była szkaradna, ale podążać tam, gdzie by ich zaprowadziła.

– Mój Panie?

Lord Voldemort spiął się z namysłem, poruszając palcami. Zawsze trzymał puchar przynajmniej w jednej z dłoni; w chwili poluzowania jednej, musiał zaciskać mocno drugą. Był bezbronny, w jego magicznym rdzeniu znajdowała się rana, przez którą wypływała wszelka moc.

Ale właśnie dlatego był mądry. Wielki Lord Voldemort zawsze był mądry. Skoro nie mógł korzystać z magii we własnym ciele, znajdzie dla niej miejsce, w której będzie w stanie to robić, dzierżąc innych jako swoje kończyny, dłonie i stopy.

– Stopniowo narasta nasza kontrola nad tą dwójką – ogłosił. – Niebawem będę wymagał przeprowadzenia przez ciebie pierwszego testu. Przynieś „ _Odi et Amo”_ i przeczytaj mi ponownie jedenasty rozdział.

– Tak, mój panie – wymamrotała z szacunkiem Indigena, po czym poszła po książkę.

Lord Voldemort nakazał swojemu wężowi spojrzeć na sufit ich ziemistego ukrycia, po czym bardzo delikatnie uśmiechnął się. Niebawem je opuści i przeniesie się w miejsce, które zostało dla niego przygotowane. Będzie miał już dość władania, dość magii by się ochronić i pozostać niewykrytym w czasie podróży.

A potem rozpocznie nową wojnę.

Harry Potter nie był po prostu kimś naznaczonym, żeby go pokonać. Nie był po prostu osobistym wrogiem, który ukradł Voldemortowi trzynaście lat życia, które przyszło mu spędzić bez ciała, w nieustannym bólu i cierpieniu. Był również człowiekiem, który skrzywdził Voldemorta tak dogłębnie, że w porównaniu do tego wszystko, co Albus Dumbledore starał się mu zrobić, wyglądało jak nieporadne miotanie się żywopłotowego czarodzieja.

A mimo to Lord Voldemort i tak będzie żył wiecznie. Wciąż miał zamiar podbić czarodziejski świat i już na zawsze usunąć z niego zmazę szlam.

Ale najpierw zniszczy Harry'ego Pottera.

Będzie musiał podejść do tego ostrożnie. Nie mógł go tak po prostu zabić, czy torturować jego najbliższych na jego oczach. Wszystkie tortury będą musiały być inne, a przynajmniej wystarczająco odmienne, żeby odpowiednio ukarały Harry'ego. A Lord Voldemort będzie musiał być ostrożny, dokładny w odbieraniu Harry'emu wszystkiego co kiedykolwiek pokochał, żeby dopiero pod koniec zabrać mu magię, morały i poczytalność.

Musiał się nad tym zastanowić. Ale miał na to czas.

_Już zawsze_ , pomyślał, głaszcząc puchar, _będę miał czas._


	71. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty trzeci: Zemsta spoczywa w uśpieniu

– Pemberley, chodź no tu i zerknij na ten artykuł.

Honoria wywróciła oczami, zbierając swoje szaty, żeby przecisnąć się między prasami. Choćby nie wiem ile czasu spędziła w Prasie Menad, Dionizos Hornblower wciąż nie chciał zwracać do niej inaczej jak po nazwisku. Codziennie zdawał się też zmieniać o niej zdanie. Raz była rzecznikiem w prasie, tak jak poprosił ją o to Harry, raz była szpiegiem na rzecz rokoszu i sojuszniczką prasy, raz była szpiegiem _vatesa_ , który się zaprzedał na rzecz współpracy ze świetlistymi czarodziejami w ramach zyskania legalnego autorytetu, na którym Dionizosowi zależało mniej niż na pęknięciach na skorupce chleba. Życie nigdy nie było nudne, ale czasami Honoria żałowała, że tak nieustannie się zmienia.

_Przynajmniej jego niechęć do zwracania się do mnie po imieniu jest czymś stałym w tym wszystkim, może na tym powinnam się skupić,_ pomyślała, przeskakując wreszcie nad porzuconym kawałkiem metalu i podchodząc do Dionizosa, który niecierpliwie cisnął w nią artykułem.

Honoria przyjęła go ostrożnie. Został napisany na dobrej jakości pergaminie, co świadczyło, że nie przybył od, na przykład, takiego ucznia w Hogwarcie; potwierdzała to również poprawna gramatyka. Ale wiele czystokrwistych miało dostęp do tego rodzaju pergaminów. Honoria nie była pewna, co innego miała wywnioskować.

– Treść, dziewczyno, treść – powiedział Dionizos.

Przeczytała artykuł, tłumiąc w sobie jęknięcie na dźwięk jedynego innego sposobu, w jaki się do niej w ogóle zwracał. W końcu Szalonooki Moody też tak ją nazywał, a Honoria w sumie nawet go lubiła, nawet jeśli uważała, że przydałoby mu się odprężyć i nauczyć tańca. Przynajmniej Dionizos nie postanowił ogłosić wszystkim jej głupoty, jak to również miał w zwyczaju.

_ **DEPARTAMENT TAJEMNIC „NIEWYMOWNY” W SWOJEJ LOJALNOŚCI** _

W żaden sposób nie różniło się to od innych artykułów, które drukowali praktycznie codziennie... z wyjątkiem, jak zauważyła Honoria, jego tonu, wyważonego i spokojnego, pozbawionego histerycznego wydźwięku, który rozbrzmiewał w większości historii o zdradzie Harry'ego, zdradzie ministerstwa, zdradzie wilkołaków, czy zdradzie Voldemorta. „ _Vox Populi”_ zwykle bardzo lubiło zdradę.

W tym artykule zostały wyjaśnione sposoby, w jakie Departament Tajemnic otrzymuje swoje fundusze, nad czym Honoria nigdy wcześniej nawet się nie zastanowiła. Zaczynał od opisu Kamienia i wyjaśniał w trakcie, że bez względu na pozorne pretensje, niewymowni wciąż służyli właśnie jemu, a nie ministerstwu. Pewnie nawet Dionizos nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego wszystkiego, biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko zakończył się jego „trening” pośród niewymownych. Autor artykułu zakończył go paroma zdaniami, od których Honorię przeszły ciarki.

_Póki co Departament Tajemnic musi mierzyć się z powszechnym potępieniem i utratą twarzy, więc pozostaje cicho. Ale to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni, to w końcu wrócą, filtrując nasze sny, nastawiając nas przeciw każdemu cieniu. Jedyny sposób, w jaki możemy okiełznać ich i ten ich Kamień, to poprzez stateczne trzymanie ich w świetle i negocjacje, a nie pogrążanie się w bezsensownej wojnie._

Honoria odłożyła pergamin i potarła się bezmyślnie po przedramionach, na których pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zamrugała, kiedy zauważyła, że Dionizos się krzywi.

– No co? – zapytała. – Przecież _uwielbiasz_ takie artykuły.

– Ale wiem, od kogo ten pochodzi. – Dionizos przyglądał się pergaminowi pożółkłym okiem. – Nasi czytelnicy nie będą wiedzieli, oczywiście, ponieważ wydrukujemy go bez podpisu, a jeszcze nigdy nie dopuściłem do tego, żeby źródło historii powstrzymało mnie przed wpuszczeniem czegoś do druku. Ale.

– Ale? – zachęciła go Honoria.

– Ten jest od Scrimgeoura. – Dionizos praktycznie wywarczał to słowo, po czym wyzywająco spojrzał jej w oczy.

Honoria zamrugała, po czym nabrała ochoty do parsknięcia śmiechem. Tak się domyślała, że pewnego dnia nawet sam minister spróbuje wyrazić swoją opinię za pomocą „ _Vox Populi”._ W końcu wszyscy to robili. Ale nie spodziewała się, że akurat Dionizos, champion wolności i praw pozwalającym wszystkim na wyrażenie własnego zdania, zawaha się w takiej chwili.

– I co z tego? – zapytała łagodnie. – Przecież wiesz, że wolno mu napisać artykuł i przysłać go do ciebie. A już z całą pewnością jego styl i gramatyka pozwalają na przyjęcie go do druku. – Jedyne artykuły, jakie Dionizos odrzucał z ręki to te napisane tak koszmarnie, że nie sposób było się domyślić, co autor mógł mieć na myśli.

– Jest wrogiem wolności. – Dionizos obrócił głowę do góry nogami, przyglądając się artykułowi kątem oka, jakby ten miał stanąć w płomieniach, jeśli ktoś będzie zbyt długo na niego patrzył. – Co by powiedział o tym twój _vates_ , Pemberley? W końcu uważam go za championa wolności.

_Tylko kiedy ci to pasuje._

– Powiedziałby, że powinieneś to wydrukować – powiedziała Honoria, oddając Dionizosowi pergamin. – Jeśli minister planuje zdradę, to i tak zrównoważy go ilość głosów przemawiających wbrew niemu w _Populi_. A wiesz przecież, że Harry zawsze oferuje swoim wrogom szansę na wypowiedzenie się, nawet jeśli ma to mu zaszkodzić.

– A potem wykorzystuje to dla własnego zysku – powiedział Dionizos nieobecnym głosem, już pokazując brak jakiejkolwiek ciągłości w swojej filozofii. W dalszym ciągu patrzył się podejrzliwie na artykuł, nie odbierając go. – A co jeśli to jakiś kod? Wydrukuję go, a on przekaże komuś informacje o tym, jak zaatakować Prasę Menad, albo przekaże informacje, które zaszkodzą czyjejś wolności?

Honoria powstrzymała się przez wywróceniem oczami, ale naprawdę wiele ją to kosztowało.

– No to zmień ułożenie słów.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić! Nie w czymś, co zgodziłem się wydrukować.

– No to nie drukuj. – Honoria wzruszyła ramionami. Paranoja Dionizosa trzymała go przy życiu, ale ciężko się z nią pracowało. – Jestem wykończona. Idę do domu, posiedzieć trochę z Ignifer. – Obróciła się, żeby przemienić się w mewę i wylecieć spomiędzy pras. Nie skorzystała ze swojej formy animagicznej, żeby dotrzeć do Dionizosa, bo wokół niego było zbyt niewiele miejsca, żeby zdołała zmienić się z powrotem w człowieka.

Dionizos złapał ją za ramię i jego ręka była na tyle ciężka, że nie sposób było się spod niej wymknąć.

– Nie rozważyłabyś napisanie tej diatryby, o którą cię prosiłem?

– Nie – powiedziała Honoria, tonem ucinającym wszelkie dyskusje. Dionizos chciał, żeby napisała mu coś zabawnego o tym, jak to jest, żyć z Apollonis na wygnaniu, czy też, alternatywnie, świetlistą czarownicą, która zadeklarowała się Mrokowi. Honoria wymieniła mu już własne powody do odmowy, ale najwyraźniej nie trafiały. Musiała znaleźć takie, które jednak dadzą mu do myślenia. – Musiałabym zanadto opierać się na statusie krwi Ignifer, przez co wszyscy znowu zaczną myśleć, że czystokrwiści są specjalni i więcej warci od zwykłych ludzi. A chyba nie chciałbyś tak podminowywać Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, co nie? – Jedynym prądem, za którym Dionizos wciąż uparcie podążał, była Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria.

Ramiona mu się spięły.

– Oczywiście że nie. – Zarumienił się lekko i puścił ją. – Wracaj do swojej kochanki. _Sara!_

Honoria transformowała się i wzniosła pod sufit. Niemal wyleciała z budynku, kiedy przypomniało jej się, że jeszcze nie miała dzisiaj okazji do zrobienia swojego żartu, więc zawróciła i dyskretnie podniosła ogon nad jedną z pras. Napędzająca ją magia była w stanie uporać się z większością problemów, ale wciąż nie ustalili zaklęcia, które zdołałoby zapobiec wszystkim problemom wywołanym przez ptasie odchody.

Ponownie wzmocniona w swoim postanowieniu, żeby tu jutro wrócić i dalej cieszyć się swoim zadaniem, Honoria radośnie wyleciała oknem i zniknęła.

* * *

Ignifer znajdowała się w niezwykle osobliwej pozycji, ponieważ po raz pierwszy od czasu przeklęcia rozmawiała ze swoim ojcem i nie była na niego nieskończenie wściekła. Siedziała sztywno przed kominkiem z rękami założonymi przed sobą i patrzyła, jak Cupressus patrzy na nią bystrze spomiędzy płomieni. Musiał uklęknąć, żeby móc włożyć między nie głowę. Już to samo w sobie było na tyle niemożliwe, że Ignifer postanowiła się zainteresować i zostać. Cupressus Apollonis nigdy nie dokonał gestu, który mógłby zostać przez _kogokolwiek_ zinterpretowany jako usłużny. _Nigdy_.

– I na tym się skończyło – podsumował Cupressus. – Niewymowni grozili mi opublikowaniem wszystkiego, czego dopuściłem się w przeszłości, zwłaszcza za czasów mojej głupiej młodości. – Jego powolne spojrzenie sugerowało, że byłby skłonny rozważyć objęcie głupotą młodości to, co zaszło między nimi jak miał trzydzieści sześć lat. Ignifer zignorowała te implikację i po prostu kiwnęła głową. – Powiedziałem im, że w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza, ale wiedziałbym już, skąd nadszedł tego rodzaju atak i z pewnością nie użyczyłbym im swojego czasu i skarbów. – Odchylił się nieco, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie. – Ale nie wszyscy mieli równie wiele szczęścia, by uniknąć tej pułapki – dodał. – Niektórzy wręcz jej _szukali_ , jakby celowo dążyli do współpracy z Departamentem Tajemnic.

Ignifer przechyliła głowę. Znany był jej ten ton w głosie ojca. Znajdował się w posiadaniu informacji, w tym przypadku imion, i nie miał zamiaru ich wydać bez otrzymania czegoś w zamian. Po raz kolejny poczuła pokusę zawarcia z nim układu.

_Nie rób tego,_ podpowiedział jej głos doświadczenia. _Jego układy to żelazne łańcuchy, które tylko wsiąkną ci pod skórę._

Ale tak, jak kiedyś stawiała mu czoła sama, okaleczona przez koszmarne pragnienie powrotu do domu, tak teraz była chroniona i już nie czuła się jak wyrzutek. Miała Harry'ego i Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, gdzie mogła szukać schronienia, jeśli ojciec spróbuje ją skrzywdzić.

– Czy imiona tych nieszczęsnych głupców znane są pospólstwu? – zapytała ostrożnie.

– Nie pospólstwu jako takiemu – powiedział Cupressus. – Jednemu często przyglądamy się w Irlandii przez wzgląd na jego istotną rolę w naszym społeczeństwie, ale nikomu nie przyszło go głowy, że okaże się takim głupcem i popełni tego rodzaju błąd. Drugi lśni jeszcze jaśniej, ale przemyka nad nim cień niewymownych, który jest w stanie już na zawsze stłumić jego blask.

To powiedziało Ignifer, że głupiec był istotnym czystokrwistym czarodziejem, podczas gdy drugi świetlisty czarodziej dopiero rozwijał skrzydła i nawiązywał koneksje, ale jeszcze nie był szczególnie istotny. Tym niemniej podążenie za tą linią ataku tylko przysporzy ją o obrożę. Na jej minie pojawiła się absolutna obojętność.

– Czy ogłaszają jakoś te swoje porażki?

Cupressus zaśmiał się cicho.

– Och, córko, _każdy_ ogłasza swoje porażki na swój sposób, wystarczy tylko wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. I czytać.

Ignifer przez chwilę przygryzała wargę, starając się znaleźć jakieś wyjście między zacieśniającymi się nićmi dyskusji. Ważny czystokrwisty, który zrobił coś głupiego. W dodatku Cupressus sugerował, że konsekwencje tej porażki _mogły_ zostać opisane w „Proroku Codziennym”, nawet jeśli większość czytelników po prostu by je przeoczyła.

Następnie zamrugała, ponieważ w tej chwili istniał tylko jeden czarodziej pasujący do tego opisu, a Ignifer zaskoczyło, że była wystarczająco zainteresowana polityką, żeby ustalić, o kogo mogło chodzić.

Nie powiedziała o tym swojemu ojcu, oczywiście.

– Doceniam twoją skłonność do podzielenia się ze mną tą wiedzą, ojcze – powiedziała tylko, kiwając głową – i chylę czoła przed twoim oporem pod względem niewymownych planów dotyczących twojego domu i własności.

– Mogłabyś kiedyś odzyskać prawo do nazywania ich własnymi – powiedział cicho Cupressus.

Ignifer nie zareagowała. Ojciec bez końca powtarzał jej, jaką cenę musiałaby zapłacić za możliwość powrotu do domu i odzyskania aprobaty swojej rodziny. Wystarczyłoby, żeby zadeklarowała się Światłu, a otrzymałaby wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnęła.

_Czy to upór przytrzymywał mnie tak długo po stronie Mroku, czy honor? Cóż, teraz to już jest honor. Nie porzucę sojuszu, który dopuścił mnie do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, który pozwolił mi zasiadać w komisji nadzorczej, który pozwala mi na zyskanie wszystkiego, czego mogłabym chcieć od życia, zamiast tego, czego chciałby dla mnie ojciec._

– Prędzej zmienię nazwisko, niż zdanie – powiedziała ojcu, po czym rozwiała płomienie. Teraz już Cupressus byłby w stanie zaoferować jej wyłącznie nieprzyjemne, albo ironiczne pożegnanie. Ignifer nie widziała powodu do dawania mu satysfakcji w wysłuchaniu dowolnego z nich.

Jak tylko płomienie zniknęły, objęła dłońmi swoje policzki i pochyliła głowę. W brzuchu zwijało jej się z podenerwowania, miała wrażenie jakby ledwie powstrzymywała się od wymiotów.

Tylko jeden czarodziej pasował do opisu Cupressusa i jeśli miał rację – a mógł nie mieć, co Ignifer powtarzała sobie raz za razem – to oznaczało, że ten czarodziej spiskował z niewymownymi zaraz pod nosem Harry'ego.

_Lucjusz Malfoy._

Oficjalnie zerwał kontakt z Harrym i praktycznie nikt nie wiedział czemu. Nawet Ignifer wątpiła, że poszło wyłącznie o wydziedziczenie syna. Ostatecznie _dlaczego_ właściwie miałby zniechęcać go przed udaniem się do Harry'ego? Przecież to łączony partner Harry'ego, a przynajmniej powinien być, w dodatku korzystał z rytuału, który wymagał od niego poziomu woli i oddania, z których większość rodziców byłaby dumna. Lucjusz Malfoy był po prostu zanadto praktyczny, żeby wydziedziczyć Dracona w wyrazie nadąsania, albo dlatego żeby ukarać go za nie posłuchanie jakiegoś życzenia. Potrzebowałby naprawdę porządnego powodu i pasowałoby splątanie interesów z niewymownymi, od których teraz mógł obawiać się szantażu.

Jeśli było tak, jak sugerował jej ojciec, to Lucjusz nie tylko zdradził Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, ale też osobiście i bezpośrednio zdradził Harry'ego. Niewymowni próbowali _kontrolować_ Harry'ego. Usiłowali przymusić _vatesa._ Jeśli Lucjusz podjął się z nimi współpracy, to równie dobrze mógłby ogłosić, że wcale nie wierzy w ideały, które pozornie wspierał.

Ignifer spróbowała uciąć tę linię spekulacji. Bardzo możliwe, że ojciec celowo nastawił ją na ten tor rozumowania. W końcu nie miała żadnych _dowodów_ , poza słowem ojca, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności w czasie zerwania Lucjusza z Harrym z bliżej nieznanych nikomu powodów, oraz własnego przekonania, że Lucjusz był na tyle obślizgłym draniem, żeby dopuścić się do czegoś takiego. Równie dobrze Cupressus mógł nastawiać ją przeciw Lucjuszowi, co w jakiś sposób potem pomoże jego własnym planom.

_Oczywiście, że chodzi mu tylko o własne plany._ Ignifer otarła policzki i spróbowała uspokoić swój oddech. _Przecież jemu nigdy nie chodzi o nic innego. Może po prostu chcieć, żebym zaczęła podejrzewać i oskarżać Lucjusza, powodując rozłam w przymierzu i osłabiając pozycję Lucjusza przy Harrym. Przecież jest wrogiem Lucjusza choćby przez samą deklarację. Chciałby przyłożyć rękę do zniszczenia Lucjusza po prostu dlatego, że to mroczny czarodziej. Wciąż nie wiem niczego na pewno._

Ale podejrzenie zatonęło głęboko w jej żołądku i nabierało na sile choćby dlatego, że Cupressus już miewał rację pod dziwnymi względami. Przewidział na wiele lat wcześniej, że Korneliusz Knot zostanie ministrem, który okaże się słaby i na tyle godny pogardy, że zacznie szukać „rad” ze strony wybitnych świetlistych rodzin, jednocześnie tak bardzo obawiając się mrocznych, że będzie trzymał się od nich z daleka. W dodatku zwykle nie wygłaszał takich teorii, jeśli nie miał pod ręką konkretnych dowodów. A Lucjusz naprawdę był jedynym kandydatem, który pasowałby do wyznaczonych parametrów, choćby nie wiem ile Ignifer nie usiłowała obrócić je w głowie.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i rozległ się wesoły głos Honorii:

– Ignifer? Jesteś…

I wtedy weszła do pokoju i przebiegła go miękko. Objęła Ignifer mocno w pasie, a kiedy Ignifer podniosła wzrok, na jej ramionach tańczyły iluzje żonglujących lwów. Ignifer uśmiechnęła się krucho i niepewnie.

– Kto ci to zrobił? – wyszeptała Honoria, głaszcząc ją po włosach. – Zdzira czy łajza?

Ignifer zaśmiała się na ten opis jej rodziców, ale zaraz potem poczuła z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Jeśli ojciec naprawdę starał się pomóc... ale przecież nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle o to mu chodziło, w dodatku mógłby spróbować pomóc przymierzu na sposoby, które tylko jemu by się przydały. Nie wiedziała, nie mogła wiedzieć, a skaczące jej po głowie podejrzenia tylko sprawiały, że robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa.

Oblizała usta i zrobiła to, co zwykle robiła w takich chwilach: opowiedziała o wszystkim Honorii.

Honoria coraz bardziej zamierała w bezruchu, w miarę jak Ignifer wymieniała powody, przez które zaczęła myśleć, że Lucjusz mógł wejść w układ z niewymownymi, a potem jeszcze powody, dla których nie warto ufać Cupressusowi. Jak skończyła, Honoria poderwała się i wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze, klnąc szpetnie. Wokół jej palców pojawiły się trzaskające iluzje płomieni.

– _Kurwa jebana mać_ – powiedziała wreszcie, kiedy skończyły się jej bardziej elokwentne przekleństwa. – Nie postawimy się temu, nie z naszej pozycji. A przynajmniej nie będzie to łatwe. Jeśli oskarżymy fałszywie Lucjusza, to stracimy wiarygodność, przez co Harry straci swoje dwie najlepsze sojuszniczki, w dodatku sytuacja praktycznie zmusi go do ponownego wysłuchania Lucjusza. A jeśli okaże się, że mamy rację, to w przymierzu i tak nastąpi rozłam, co postawi Harry'ego w bardzo ciężkiej pozycji. Czy będzie w stanie wchłonąć magię własnego teścia?

– Nie wiem – powiedziała Ignifer i taka była prawda. Dotrzymała własnych obietnic, nawet kiedy w rezultacie straciła rodzinę, ale też przy okazji jej duma stała się w rezultacie zgorzkniałą, wydrążoną skorupą. W dodatku podjęła swoją decyzję, kiedy była starsza od Harry'ego i miała dość czasu na przemyślenie swojej pozycji, w dodatku ludzie, którymi pogardzała, błagali ją o zmianę zdania. Nic tak nie wzmacniało woli, jak otwarte ataki opozycji. Bez względu na to, które zasady Harry postanowiłby wesprzeć, sprawiedliwości czy łaski, to i tak będzie w dalszym ciągu otoczony ludźmi, którzy go kochają i dbają o niego, nie zostanie wzgardzony przez wszystkich na raz.

– Może powiedzenie mu o tym nie jest jeszcze najlepszym pomysłem – powiedziała Honoria. – Przynajmniej do chwili, w której będziemy miały więcej dowodów. – Zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, po czym na jej twarzy zaczął pojawiać się powolny, maniakalny, oszałamiający uśmiech.

– No co? – zapytała Ignifer.

– Minister Scrimgeour wysłał dzisiaj do _Populi_ artykuł, w którym poważnie zniesławiał niewymownych – powiedziała Honoria, zajmując inny fotel i machając nogą. – Przekonałam Dionizosa do wydrukowania go. Mogłybyśmy wysłać Scrimgeourowi wieści o potencjalnej zdradzie Lucjusza, skoro już wiemy, że sam wciąż nie ufa Departamentowi Tajemnic. Będzie mógł się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, w końcu ma znacznie lepszą siatkę szpiegowską niż my.

Ignifer uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że minister nie lubił Lucjusza Malfoya. Rozwiązanie Honorii był praktycznie idealne w ich sytuacji. Przynajmniej w ten sposób będą wiedziały, że ktoś pracuje nad tym problemem i ten ktoś znacznie lepiej będzie wiedział, co zrobić z ewentualnymi odkryciami – a co więcej, byłby to ktoś, kogo nie ograniczałyby przysięgi Przymierza Słońca i Cienia.

– Jesteś genialna.

Honoria zarzuciła głową, pozornie nabzdyczona.

– Wolę określenie _oświecona._

* * *

Rufus potarł czoło. W dni takie jak ten naprawdę nie lubił bycia ministrem.

Och, wszystko było fajnie, kiedy mógł podpisać traktat kończący rokosz, albo wysłuchiwać zapewnień, że Gloriana Griffinsnest zostanie skazana za morderstwo i trafi do Tullianum na _bardzo_ długi czas. Ale te dni były wyżynami ostrego, lśniącego światła w bagnie jego życia. Prędzej czy później zawsze dochodziło do chwili, w której będzie musiał z powrotem znaleźć się pośród trzęsawisk i dolin.

Najpierw otrzymał wieści, że pojawiły się problemy z Komitetem Centaurów, który Rufus chciał przygotować do pierwszych zadań nie później jak szesnastego listopada. Niektórzy z pierwszych wolontariuszy odmówili wprost w chwili, w której usłyszeli, że ich praca nie ograniczałaby się do przekładania papierów, tylko musieliby wejść w faktyczny _kontakt_ z centaurami. Rufus napisał wszelkie zapewnienia, jakie tylko mógł, ale ostatecznie odpowiedzią okazało się po prostu zatrudnienie mniej uprzedzonych czarodziejów, których nigdzie nie mogli znaleźć. To znacznie opóźniało jakiekolwiek funkcjonowanie komitetu.

Potem usłyszał o ruchu w ramach założenia nowego banku, kontrolowanego przez czarodziejów, bo nie wszyscy byli w stanie zaufać Gringottowi. _Hanarz_ południowych goblinów przysłała Rufusowi uprzejmą notatkę, że jej ludzie uważali takie działania za niesprawiedliwe współzawodnictwo, więc oczekiwała od ministerstwa wsparcia, kiedy złożą legalne pozwy przeciw takim buntom.

Jako trzecia przyszła informacja, że niektórzy mugole, którzy zaobserwowali lot Brytyjskiej Czerwono–Złotej, umknęli uwadze obliviatorów. I teraz mugolskie gazety były pełne spekulacji odnośnie tego, czym ten smok właściwie mógł być. Najbardziej zagorzała debata pojawiła się między ludźmi, którzy uważali to za polityczną zagrywkę premiera, a tymi którzy twierdzili, że to jakiś tajemniczy projekt królowej. Istniała jednak mniejszość, która stanowczo uważała, że widziała _smoka_ i nie obchodziło ich, czy to był wynik wszelkich zagrywek czy projektów, i to właśnie przez nich Rufus otrzymywał teraz sowy z przeróżnie ułożonymi listami od ministerstw z innych krajów, w których pytali go, czemu, do licha, Brytania zdaje się być tak zdeterminowana do złamania Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności.

A teraz to.

Rufus patrzył na leżącą na środku blatu notkę, jakby była to kobra Wielu. Właściwie, to nawet rój Wielu nie były równie niebezpieczny, ponieważ większość zdawała się pracować dla Harry'ego. Notka tymczasem pochodziła od Ignifer Apollonis i jej kochanki, w której wyjaśniały swoje powody, które sprowokowały je do podejrzewania, że Lucjusz Malfoy mógł wejść we współpracę z niewymownymi, zdradzając tym Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, ale nie miały żadnych dowodów – czy mógłby przyjrzeć się sprawie w ich imieniu?

Zaledwie rok temu Rufus z radością porwałby się na coś takiego. Ale teraz nawet _nie mógł_ na to patrzeć, bo złożone w dziesiątej sali sądowej przysięgi wieczyste nie dopuszczały do tego, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób zdradził Lucjusza.

Po pierwszym przeczytaniu notatki posłał Percy'ego po herbatę, żeby mógł spędzić trochę czasu na wbijaniu wzroku w ścianę.

Pomyślał z goryczą, że w tym kontekście słowa mężczyzny miały znacznie więcej _sensu._ Kiedy Lucjusz pojawił się z Flintem i złożył przysięgi to wspomniał, że sprawy nie potoczyły się po jego myśli. I nie potoczyły się, prawda? Niewymowni nie zdołali przejąć kontroli nad Harrym, zapobiec rozpętaniu rokoszu, a Lucjusz zerwał kontakt z Harrym na samym początku rokoszu, przez co Rufus był w stanie bez trudu powiązać to z motywem. _Nie przyszło_ mu do głowy wzięcie pod uwagę słów Lucjusza pod tym właśnie kątem, przez co teraz siedział w swoim gabinecie ze związanymi rękami, a Lucjusz chodził sobie po ulicach czarodziejskiego świata, wciąż zdolny do robienia wszystkiego, czego tylko chciał.

To _bolało_ Rufusa.

Żałował, że nie mógł po prostu przekazać tej notatki komuś, kto byłby w stanie poddać Lucjusza pełnemu dochodzeniu. Wilmot byłby idealny. W kilka dni po odrzuceniu praw anty–wilkołaczych powiedział Rufusowi na osobności, kim tak naprawdę był i jedyne, o co Rufus zdołał go wtedy zapytać w swoim zdumieniu, to jak udawało mu się przetrwać pełnie i jakim cudem sam nigdy nie zauważył. Był lojalny ministerstwu i Harry'emu – jakimś cudem godził to ze sobą – i dowiódł swojej dyskretności. Byłby w stanie znaleźć dowody na zdradę Lucjusza bez ogłaszania się ze swoimi zamiarami na pierwszych stronach „Proroka Codziennego”.

Ale nawet przekazanie komuś notatki byłoby zdradzeniem Lucjusza; Rufus już czuł, jak przysięga wieczysta zaciska mu się na szyi, niczym powróz, od samego myślenia o tym. Pokręcił głową i zmiął pergamin w kulkę. Nacisk nieco zelżał. Jeśli Honoria i Ignifer zapytają o postępy w dochodzeniu, Rufus powie im po prostu, że nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnych dowodów, co było prawdą.

Czy Lucjusz znowu zrobi coś na szkodę Harry'ego? Rufus nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Jeśli wierzyć „ _Vox Populi”_ , Lucjusz odstąpił już nawet od Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. A jego własne przysięgi wieczyste powstrzymywały go przed działaniem wbrew ministrowi, nie _vatesowi._

Jedynym pocieszeniem Rufusa był fakt, że jego artykuł w „ _Vox Populi”_ stanowczo oddzielał go od niewymownych, a w związku z tym również dowolnym knuciem Lucjusza. Przynajmniej pod tym względem jego ślepa wiara i współpraca z Departamentem Tajemnic mu nie zaszkodzi.

* * *

Lucjusz stukał szybko palcem o kolano, czytając opis rytuału deklaracji ze strony trzysta sześćdziesiątej trzeciej, w książce zatytułowanej „Deklaracje dla dzieci”. Następnie pokręcił głową. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby Draco kiedykolwiek zdecydował się na taki rytuał. Nie tylko był wymagający, długi i krwawy, ale wymagałby od niego pewnego stopnia dominacji, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, do czego dojdzie po rytuale. Lucjusz nie wierzył, że jego syn zdołał ją w sobie rozwinąć. Nie, Draco spróbuje znaleźć rytuał, który pozwoli mu na zachowanie czystości w oczach swojego partnera.

Lucjusz poczuł kolejny napływ irytacji na myśl o Harrym. Gdyby tylko zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwano, i zareagował na uwięzienie Hawthorn Parkinson w jakikolwiek mniej ekstremalny sposób od wywoływania rokoszu, to nie doszłoby do wydziedziczenia Dracona. Lucjusz wiedziałby, jaki rytuał jego syn planował wykonać, dzięki czemu byłby w stanie wpłynąć na niego subtelnymi wskazówkami.

Żaden z chłopców nie zareagował na list, w którym zasugerował, że chciałby się z nimi pogodzić. Lucjusz po raz kolejny zalecił sobie cierpliwość. Będzie musiał znacznie ciężej się napracować, żeby odzyskać zaufanie Harry'ego i Dracona. Wymagało to od niego wielu miesięcy idealnego zachowania, a może nawet żenującego płaszczenia się.

Nie lubił się płaszczyć, a już na pewno nie przepadał za żenadą. Ale robił tak przed Mrocznym Panem, kiedy jeszcze wierzył, że może otrzymać od niego coś wychodzącego poza piętno na przedramieniu.

Lucjusz bezmyślnie podrapał się po Mrocznym Znaku. Kilkukrotnie na przestrzeni ostatniego tygodnia budził się z nieprzyjemnych snów ze swędzącym znamieniem i raz, kiedy przyjrzał się wężowi i czaszce w świetle księżyca, zobaczył że są otoczone czerwonymi liniami. Lucjusz rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć, usiłując ustalić, czy Mroczny Pan próbował sięgać ku niemu, ale zaklęcia niczego nie wykryły. Łaskotanie wreszcie ustało. Lucjusz przyjrzał się też samym snom, ale nie był w stanie ustalić, w jaki sposób miałyby one okazać się użyteczne dla Voldemorta. To były wspomnienia czasów, kiedy karał swoich wrogów, albo nadziei na przyszłość, jak na przykład wszystkiego, do czego dojdzie, kiedy wreszcie udowodni, że Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria jest nic nie warta, co pokaże szlamom gdzie ich miejsce. Często o tym śnił. Voldemort nie zmienił go w żaden sposób, nie zmusił go do oglądania wizji, jak to miał w zwyczaju z Harrym.

Myśl o Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii przypomniała mu, że już od dawna miał zamiar wysłać pewne zaproszenie. Spędził kilka przyjemnych minut na komponowaniu listu do Thomasa Rhangnary, zapraszając go na wizytę w rezydencji. Chciałby omówić z nim wszystkie komplikacje, wynikające z Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii i co one oznaczają dla dziedzictwa Malfoyów i Blacków.

Kiedy Juliusz zabrał list, Lucjusz obrócił się i sięgnął po kolejną książkę na półce. Gdzieś znajdzie w tym wszystkim coś, co będzie pasowało do temperamentu i ambicji Dracona. Dowie się, na jaki rytuał zdecydował się jego syn i przygotuje się na wykorzystanie go do własnych celów, kiedy uda się do Hogwartu na zimowe przesilenie.

Nigdy nie spróbowałby zmusić swojego syna do zadeklarowania się wobec Światła, oczywiście; rytuał i tak nie dopuściłby do tego rodzaju ingerencji, a ponieważ to będzie najdłuższa noc w roku, dziki Mrok niemal na pewno zabiłby czarodzieja, który podjąłby się czegoś tak głupiego. Nie, Lucjusz planował zrobić coś... niewielkiego, tak w gruncie rzeczy. Sugestia tu, poprawka tam. A dzikiemu Mrokowi się to spodoba, ponieważ Lucjusz pracowałby zgodnie z zaaprobowanymi przez niego metodami podpuchy i oszustwa.

* * *

Connor uśmiechnął się, kiedy kolejna szaro–czarna sowa zniżyła lot i wylądowała mu na łóżku. Znaczek ciągle znajdował naprawdę pięknych przedstawicieli tego gatunku, żeby wysłać nimi listy. Młody wilkołak już opuścił Leśną Twierdzę, ale nieustannie pisał do Connora, ostatnio głównie o trudności w znalezieniu pracy teraz, kiedy już wszyscy zdawali się wiedzieć, że był wilkołakiem.

Ten list nie różnił się niczym od innych.

_Siema Connor!_

_Spróbowałem dzisiaj twojej propozycji i udałem się do Gringotta. Okazało się, że już nie zatrudniają w nim czarodziejów! Wiedziałeś o tym? A przynajmniej zatrudniają tylko tych, którzy znają się na łamaniu klątw i innych niebezpiecznych sprawach. No i trzeba mieć sporo doświadczenia. Jeden nadęty goblin powiedział mi, że w żaden sposób im się nie przydam i powinienem odbyć u kogoś prywatny trening, trwający przynajmniej dwa lata, zanim ponownie zaaplikuję. Uprzedzone skurczysyny. Teraz już mogę ich tak nazywać, bo sam jestem wilkołakiem, co oznacza, że nie mogę być uprzedzony._

_Załączam w tym liście kolejny prezent. I tak, wiem, że zawsze musisz je sprawdzać na zaklęcia śledzące i świstoklikowe i takie tam. Ale to tylko drewniana figurka miotły. Wspomniałeś kiedyś, że trochę zazdrościsz bratu jego Błyskawicy, więc zrobiłem ci twoją własną!_

_Trzymaj się,_

_Znaczek_

Connor potrząsał paczuszką, póki na jego łóżku nie wylądowała maleńka drewniana miotła. Tak jak zapowiedział Znaczek, była to Błyskawica, wyrzeźbiona ze szczegółami aż do swoich skrzydełek. Connor podejrzewał, że miał czas przyjrzeć się miotle Harry'ego, bo przecież mieszkali razem w Leśnej Twierdzy.

Nucąc wesoło pod nosem, Connor zaczarował drewnianą miotłę i znicz, po czym złapał za Nimbusa, żeby pościgać je wokół boiska. Jeśli spotka po drodze Harry'ego, zapyta czy nie chciałby się z nim pobawić. Ostatnio Harry spędzał strasznie dużo czasu bez Dracona, mimo że jego kara za tak chamskie potraktowanie Michaela już dawno się skończyła.

* * *

Draco nabrał głęboko orzeźwiającego oddechu. Stał na szczycie wieży astronomicznej, pozostając na miejscu po tym, jak cała klasa owutemowej astronomii już dawno sobie poszła. Profesor Sinistra spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem, kiedy zapytał, czy mógłby jeszcze trochę zostać. Dobrze wiedziała, jak bardzo kochał gwiazdy i pewnie uznała, że po prostu chciał skorzystać z okazji do poobserwowania ich w spokoju.

Ale nie o to chodziło. Tu chodziło przede wszystkim o słuchanie. Przebywając na tej wysokości, tak blisko zimowego przesilenia, Draco był w stanie usłyszeć zew dzikiego Mroku, sunącego w czarnych miejscach między gwiazdozbiorami, polującego na Światło. Zbliżał się dzień, kiedy wyląduje i przegryzie rok na pół, deklarując swoją potęgę oszałamiającym ryknięciem, który pewnie nawet mugole byliby w stanie usłyszeć, gdyby tylko słuchali.

Wzrok już mu pływał od gwiazd w ciągu dnia i ciemności w nocy. Czuł, jak wiatr szarpał mu za serce, usiłując przekonać go do podążania za nim w niebo. Draco oparł się temu – nie zatraci się do tego stopnia – ale wciąż był w stanie podziwiać agresywne piękno dzikiego Mroku.

Gdyby nie było to aroganckie, powiedziałby że ton i nastrój dzikiego Mroku w tym roku był bardzo podobny do jego własnego, a przynajmniej do sposobu, na jakie się postrzegał: piękny, okrutny, chłodny, obojętny na próby zniszczenia jego oziębłości.

Z kolei ta obserwacja sprawiła wreszcie, że przyjrzał się porządnie temu, jak zachowywał się przy Michaelu i postanowił, że nigdy więcej nie zrobi czegoś takiego. To było go _niegodne._ Mógł wyglądać zagrożeń, mógł je zwalczać i mógł wykorzystywać innych do własnych celów, ale pobłażanie sobie w zemście było po prostu haniebne. Draco zastanawiał się, czy ojciec kiedykolwiek uważał to za dobry pomysł. Znacznie lepiej działało chłodne wyzwisko, albo ciche zwrócenie się do Harry'ego, żeby zajął się tym problemem.

Draco poczuł, że uśmiecha się coraz szerzej, kiedy przeskakiwał wzrokiem od gwiazdy do gwiazdy, praktycznie _widząc_ coś ciemniejszego od czerni tańczącej między nimi.

Nie przeszkadzało mu wspieranie się potęgą Harry'ego, ilekroć nie byłby w stanie załatwić czegoś sam. Tak długo jak _wiedział_ , kim był naprawdę, percepcja innych nie miała znaczenia, a pozostawanie w cieniu Harry'ego, przynajmniej pozornie, tylko zachęci innych do niedocenienia go.

Ale zimowe przesilenie będzie jego nocą. Wybrał sobie rytuał, który prawdopodobnie zaskoczy wszystkich świadków.

Z całą pewnością zaskoczy Harry'ego i posłuży jako odpowiedź Dracona na te dwa dni kary, kiedy nie był w stanie go dotknąć, ani nawet wyczuć jego magii.

_Uważaj, Harry. Zaraz przekonasz się, jak to jest mieć mrocznego kochanka, mrocznego zarówno w sercu, duszy, jak i magii._


	72. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty czwarty: Jego noc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ostrzeżenie: BARDZO ciężkie sceny seksualne w siódmej scenie.** Pomińcie ją, jeśli wam to nie pasuje.

Harry spóźnił się tego dnia na śniadanie, ale i tak był zadowolony z tego, co już udało mu się dzisiaj osiągnąć. Pierwszą sową poleciał list do Kamelii, informujący że Harry chce spędzić święta w Srebrnym Lustrze, a potem przyjedzie w odwiedziny do watahy. Potem wysłał zaproszenia do kilku sojuszników, którzy mogli nie brać nawet pod uwagę kontaktowania się z nim o tej porze roku. Ale chciałby mieć przy sobie w czasie świąt Ignifer, Honorię, Hawthorn, jak i rodziny Adalrico i Thomasa, o ile byliby skłonni się pojawić. Oczywiście, Snape, Narcyza, Peter, Connor i Draco byli automatycznie zaproszeni.

Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu Dracona. Następnie potrząsnął głową i ruszył przed siebie. _Przecież Draco zawsze siedzi przy stole Slytherinu,_ powiedział sobie. _Siedzi dokładnie tam i wygląda dokładnie tak samo. Czemu się nagle zatrzymałeś?_

– Masz zamiar się dzisiaj dobrze bawić? – mruknął, zajmując miejsce obok Dracona. Akurat wtedy przybyła sowa z Hogsmeade i przyniosła mu jego własne śniadanie, pomniejszone paczki z płatkami i mlekiem. Harry przywrócił je do normalnych rozmiarów, po czym podlewitował sobie płatki i nalał do nich mleka.

– Tak. I ty też.

Harry zamarł na dłuższą chwilę. Krzywy uśmiech w tonie Dracona nie zasługiwał na podskoczenie w miejscu i obejrzenie się na niego, nawet jeśli Harry właśnie tak chciał się zachować. Zamiast tego obrócił powoli głowę, w pełni spodziewając się, że Draco momentalnie zmieni wyraz twarzy, jak tylko Harry na niego spojrzy.

Draco jednak dalej uśmiechał się krzywo. Harry potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Przeczytałem opis wybranego przez ciebie rytuału – wymamrotał. – Nie było tam nic o moim udziale, choć, oczywiście, i tak się pojawię. Ale czy deklaracja nie polega na stawieniu czoła dzikiemu Mrokowi za pomocą swojego własnego? Czy też dzikiemu Światłu, skoro już o tym mowa?

– Ach. – Draco zjadł kiełbaskę i zerknął na Harry'ego z lekkim niezadowoleniem. – Nie zdecydowałem się na ten rytuał. Wybrałem inny.

– W takim razie jaki? – zapytał wymagająco Harry, starając się przypomnieć wszystkie książki, jakie przejrzał z Draconem w bibliotece. Ale było ich po prostu zbyt wiele i Harry zwykle tylko przeglądał je pobieżnie. Miał swoje własne problemy, a Draco chciał się przygotować do tego, w miarę możliwości, sam.

– Niebawem się przekonasz. – Draco rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Był to poranek zimowego przesilenia. Większość uczniów wróciła już do domów, chyba że mieli zamiar pozostać w Hogwarcie na czas świąt. Tylko Michael i Luna siedzieli przy stole Ravenclawu, a przy Hufflepuffie zebrała się niewielka garstka, w składzie której pojawił się Zachariasz Smith. Hermiona wyjechała, ale Ron i Ginny pozostali z Connorem. Harry miał zamiar zaprosić ich do Srebrnego Lustra, o ile rodzice pozwolą im na świętowanie pośród mrocznych czarodziejów. Większość nauczycieli siedziało przy stole prezydialnym, ale zarówno profesor Sprout, jak i profesor Sinistra wyjechały, żeby spędzić święta z rodziną. Draco pociągnął nosem. – Niewielka publiczność, ale będzie musiała wystarczyć. Wszyscy dowiecie się w tej samej chwili.

– I ten rytuał wymaga mojej pomocy? – Harry przeżuł łyżkę płatków, marszcząc brwi. – Draco, jeśli nie powiesz mi, co mam zrobić, to to spartolę, a wiesz przecież, że chcę, żeby twoja deklaracja poszła idealnie.

– Rewelacyjnie poradziłeś sobie w czasie ostatniego rytuału, Harry, mimo że otrzymałeś naprawdę niewiele wskazówek – powiedział Draco, niskim, droczącym się i intymnym głosem.

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując jak twarz robi mu się cieplejsza.

– To co innego – powiedział. – Tamten rytuał skupiał się na nas obu. Ten chyba ma się skupić wyłącznie na tobie?

– Podejrzewam, że mogę ci coś o nim powiedzieć, ponieważ z tak niewielkim strzępkiem informacji i tak nie będziesz w stanie odgadnąć, co to za rytuał – powiedział lekko Draco. – Ta deklaracja pomoże mi otrzymać wszystko, czego chcę i potrzebuję, Harry. A jesteś jedną ze spraw, których potrzebuję w życiu.

Harry wciąż starał się dopasować to ogólne określenie do dowolnych wymogów, kiedy nagle wszystkie światła w Wielkiej Sali zgasły.

Kilkoro uczniów zaskrzeczało z zaskoczeniem i podobne dźwięki rozległy się od strony stołu prezydialnego, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że profesorowie by się potem tego wyparli. Siedział nieruchomo w ciemnościach, zawierzając swoim uszom i magii. Spróbował, odruchowo, stworzyć wokół dłoni _Lumos_ , ale bez powodzenia.

Wyczuwał przebywający z nimi Mrok.

Otarł mu się o dłoń, dając wrażenie ostro zakończonego futra, które zabolałoby, gdyby je pogłaskać pod włos; Harry słyszał, że rekinia skóra tak miała, gładka w jedną stronę, ale w drugą tak ostra, że mogłaby okaleczyć. Mrok zaśmiał mu się w głowie, rozwijającym się chichotem, który przeszedł w szum morskich fal i zaciskał mu się wokół kręgosłupa, niczym palce, które zdawały się przeniknąć przez skórę i kości. Harry wyczuwał nacisk nad sobą, dławiący ciężar opadającej jaskini. Ramiona ugięły mu się pod kamieniami, sercu było ciężko bić.

Ale potęga i tak pozwoliła mu na obrócenie głowy, żeby mógł sprawdzić co z Draconem. Dech mu zaparło na ten widok.

Wokół Dracona unosił się puls światła... albo puls ciemności tak znacznie mroczniejszej od wszystkiego wokół, że okolice wydawały się lśnić. Draco miał zamknięte oczy, kark odchylony do tyłu i lekki uśmiech na ustach. Wokół jego głowy widniały szczęki, delikatnie obejmując czaszkę i powoli nakreślając przyczajoną za jego plecami bestię. Harry wiedział, że te szczęki mogły się w każdej chwili zamknąć i zmielić twarz Dracona na papkę.

Ten żywy obraz tkwił w zawieszeniu przez wiele długich chwil, przeszywanych od czasu do czasu okrzykami innych uczniów. Harry wyczuwał, jak jego własny oddech przyśpiesza w miarę czekania. Obawiał się tego dnia, bo wiedział, że przypomni sobie o Fawkesie i wydawało mu się, że dziki Mrok spróbuje go _choć odrobinę_ ukarać za ich walkę w zeszłym roku.

Ale powinien był pamiętać, że dziki Mrok nigdy nie był taki sam, zmieniał się z dnia na dzień, a co dopiero z jednego przesilenia na drugie. Wyczuwał zaledwie dumę, wychodzącą na spotkanie wyjątkowo dumnej potędze. Stłamsiła myśli o Fawkesie i pieśni feniksa i wyciągnęła jego własny mrok na powierzchnię. Harry poczuł, jak smoła zalewa mu pole widzenia, a mięśnie drżą z potrzeby znalezienia się w ruchu, jak wtedy na Walpurgę, kiedy biegł za białym jeleniem.

Ale tym razem nie pojawi się żaden biały jeleń, nie dzisiaj, nie coś tak jasnego. Dzisiaj był czas Mroku.

I Dracona.

Noc zniknęła, jak tylko o tym pomyślał, a Draco odchylił się lekko na krześle, kiedy wraz z nią zniknęły szczęki wokół jego głowy. Harry słyszał zaskoczone okrzyki innych, widział jak rozglądają się, usiłując ustalić źródło ciemności. Wiedział, że go nie znajdą. Dziki Mrok zabrał z Wielkiej Sali całe światło, ponieważ tego właśnie chciał, po czym przywrócił je równie niespodziewanie. Nie miało to źródła, bo i go nie potrzebowało, ponieważ dzisiejsze ciemności będą wszędzie.

Draco otworzył oczy i obrócił głowę, nawet nie oglądając się wcześniej na Harry'ego. _Widział, że na niego patrzę,_ pomyślał Harry i coś w jego umyśle – pozostałość po dzikim Mroku, albo świadomość, którą zbudował wokół Dracona od czasu halloweenowego rytuału, czy też okrucieństwo, na które czasem zwracał uwagę, ale szybko zakopywał z powrotem pod łóżkiem – zamruczało z satysfakcją w jego umyśle.

Krew ciekła Draconowi po głowie z dwóch, idealnych nacięć na czaszce, plamiąc jego jasne włosy. Harry nie musiał pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że to potężne kły tych ogromnych szczęk go zraniły. Wyciągnął do niego z powagą dłoń i pogłaskał ranę po lewej, nie pytając nawet, czy Draco chce, żeby mu je zaleczyć. Nie można było ich wyleczyć i dalej udawać, że wciąż oznaczały determinację Dracona.

– Boli? – _Był_ zaskoczony, jak cicho brzmiał jego własny głos, zupełnie jakby wciąż przyglądał się bestii, trzymającej głowę Dracona w swoich szczękach.

Draco odwrócił się i pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Nie boli. – Złapał za dłoń Harry'ego i ściągnął ją w dół. Harry wyczuł na skórze nacisk zębów, dość mocny, żeby przebić mu skórę. – Nie w porównaniu do tego, do czego dzisiaj dojdzie.

Harry przyglądał mu się półprzymkniętymi oczami, czując jak ciemność tańczy mu po ciele. Nie był zadeklarowany. Nigdy się nie zadeklaruje. Miał w sobie pieśń feniksa i wolał świetlistą etykę, co wystarczało, żeby nigdy nie zwrócił się w tym kierunku.

Ale był też bliski Mrokowi. I minęło już wiele miesięcy, odkąd naprawdę pozwolił sobie to odczuć... w sumie aż od Walpurgi. Większość magii, z którą pracował od czasu powrotu z Sanktuarium, była świetlista. Rytuały połączenia, w jakich wziął udział z Draconem na Halloween i swoje urodziny, dopuszczały obecność Mroku, ale nie korzystały z niego.

Nie zaszkodzi mu pobłażanie własnej dzikości, która miotała się w nim, pragnąc jakiegoś ujścia. O ile rytuał w ogóle mu na to pozwoli.

Draco obejrzał się na niego i pochwycił jego spojrzenie. Momentalnie uśmiechnął się szeroko, gwałtownie i nagle, co Harry już kiedyś widział, choć nie był pewien, czy akurat na twarzy Dracona, czy kogoś innego.

– Nie musisz się nad tym zastanawiać, Harry, ani przejmować żadnymi zasadami – wyszeptał. – Wczoraj wezwałem do siebie dziki Mrok. To, że się teraz pojawił oznacza, że mój zew został zaakceptowany. Od teraz wszystkim zajmie się rytuał. – Sięgnął wolną ręką i pociągnął Harry'ego za włosy, na tyle mocno, żeby zabolało, jak to czasem lubił robić. – _Odpuść_ sobie.

Harry powstrzymywał się jeszcze tylko przez chwilę.

– Jesteś pewien, że ten rytuał nikogo nie skrzywdzi?

– Tak. – Skoro już o tym mowa, głos Dracona też był osobliwie cichy. – Bo tego nie chce. W tym roku dziki Mrok nie interesuje się łatwymi zdobyczami. Poddałem mu się i chce się bawić.

Harry kiwnął głową i usłyszał, jak w głowie wzbiera mu zwycięski śmiech, za którym podążyła słodkość, a zaraz za nią świadomość, że mógłby oderwać się teraz od podłogi i wylecieć oknem Wielkiej Sali, gdyby tylko chciał.

Zawsze mógł to zrobić, o dowolnej porze roku. Ale ta świadomość wróciła do niego i uderzyła w twarz niczym jaszczurczy ogon tamtego ptaszyska, więc nabrał głęboko tchu, dopełniając ją inną wiedzą: że pewnego dnia może nawet tego _zechcieć._

* * *

Snape wiedział, na jaki rytuał zdecydował się Draco, mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w użyciu.

Spędził ten dzień na obserwowaniu chłopców w ciszy. Pomogli mu w warzeniu typowych eliksirów, które przydadzą się Madam Pomfrey, kiedy uczniowie wrócą po przerwie świątecznej, spędzonej na zabawie magicznymi zabawkami, spadaniu z mioteł i pozostawaniu zbyt długo na zewnątrz, gdzie ich płuca chłonęły mroźne powietrze. Harry warzył, połowicznie poświęcając swoją uwagę eliksirowi i co chwila oglądając się na Dracona. Nie popełniał przy tym żadnych błędów, więc Snape tego nie skomentował. Ale wyłącznie dlatego.

Draco warzył niczym smok w locie, z determinacją nachylając się w kierunku swoich łowów, tak kompletnie im poświęcony całym sercem i duszą, że nie sposób wyobrazić go sobie przy czymkolwiek innym. Snape wiedział, że ta perfekcja nie pochodziła od rytuału, została po prostu przez niego wzmocniona. Zazwyczaj coś rozpraszało Dracona do takiego stopnia, że nie był w stanie skupić się na eliksirach. Teraz jednak mełł, ciął, ucierał i rzucał zaklęcia stabilizujące, jakby nic innego na świecie nie miało znaczenia. Nie jak szaleniec, ale też nie jak maszyna. Bardziej jak tancerz w samym środku własnej muzyki, kiedy każdy ruch był sztuką samą w sobie, przechodzącą w inną.

Snape potrząsnął głową, nakazując sobie zaprzestanie tak poetyckich porównań.

Dwa lata temu pożyczył Draconowi „ _Medicamenta Meatus Verus”_ , ponieważ wydawało mu się, że dzięki temu chłopak znajdzie sobie ścieżkę, która wyprowadzi go z cienia Harry'ego i w ten sposób zyska przynajmniej jakieś własne hobby. Jasne, prędzej czy później Draco i tak by je znalazł, ale jego obsesja na punkcie Harry'ego niepokoiła Snape'a. Gdyby tylko zdołał spędzić choć kilka godzin, skupiony na tym, co _sam_ kochał, to z pewnością wyjdzie to obydwu na zdrowie.

To okazało się spektakularnym błędem, niosącym ciężkie konsekwencje. Snape był w stanie to przyznać.

Ale dopiero teraz powoli zaczynał pojmować, _czemu_ to był błąd, poza faktem że książka narzuciła przymuszenie na Dracona, przez co Snape utracił zaufanie Harry'ego. To był błąd, ponieważ Draco był absolutnie zdolny do odnalezienia niezależności na własną rękę. W dodatku Snape podejrzewał, że miałoby to znaczenie dla niego wyłącznie, jeśli _sam_ wyzwoli się spod wpływów Harry'ego. Mentor mógł zachęcać, jak to często Snape widział w przypadku Josepha wpływającego na Harry'ego, ale ostateczna decyzja zawsze musiała należeć do ucznia.

I oto jawiła się przed Snape'em kulminacja wszystkich cichych decyzji, dyskusji, debat i złych pomysłów. Draco wybrał sobie rytuał, który postawi go na ścieżce, z której nie było już odwrotu. Uzasadnienie, bo tak się on oficjalnie nazywał, zmusi go do stanięcia twarzą twarz z samym sobą. A Draco, wzywając do siebie dziki Mrok i decydując się na odbycie tego rytuału właśnie podczas zimowego przesilenia, postanowił zaakceptować wszystkie swoje mroczne, jak i Mroczne strony.

To nie była przyszłość, którą Snape by dla niego wybrał, zwłaszcza jako partnera Harry'ego. Był też niemal przekonany, że to nie była przyszłość, którą chciałby dla niego Lucjusz Malfoy.

Ale to była przyszłość, której pragnął Draco, więc taką właśnie otrzyma. Snape widział delikatne ślady po otaczających go czarnych płomieniach – możliwe, że to one właśnie co chwila zwracały na siebie uwagę Harry'ego, choć Snape nie był pewien, czy Harry w ogóle zdawał sobie z tego sprawę – i wiedział, że to one właśnie zaciągną go do samego końca tej ścieżki. Nie dało się powstrzymać Uzasadnienia, nie po wezwaniu i otrzymaniu odpowiedzi.

Można było tylko przez niego przejść i przeżyć.

_I to czeka ich obu,_ pomyślał Snape, ale wiedział, że to była po prostu kolejna sytuacja, zupełnie jak w przypadku komisji nadzorczej, kiedy będzie musiał odstąpić i pozwolić im działać. Harry to przeżyje, zarówno rytuał, jak i posiadanie takiego partnera, w którego Draco powoli się przemieniał. Chciał, żeby Draco miał własną wolę? Takie były tego konsekwencje.

W dodatku, nawet jeśli dziwnie patrzyło się na fizyczne pożądanie w oczach własnego syna, Snape musiał przyznać, że Harry zdecydowanie nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało.

* * *

– Witaj, matko.

Narcyza przymrużyła oczy, kiedy Draco przybył do Srebrnego Lustra, zmuszając się do nie zwracania uwagi na jego osobliwą, nieokreśloną atrakcyjność, ale faktyczny, obecny płaszcz z czarnych płomieni. Kiedy już skończyła się mu przyglądać, wstała z lekkim uśmiechem i ukłoniła się, nie wyciągając ręki. Draco wejdzie tego dnia w kontakt fizyczny wyłącznie z ludźmi, z którymi sam będzie chciał i choć Narcyza była przekonana, że już dotknął Harry'ego, byłaby naprawdę zaskoczona, gdyby zrobił to z kimkolwiek innym.

I faktycznie, Draco po prostu kiwnął głową na powitanie, po czym usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw i założył nogę na nogę. Jego spojrzenie było bystrzejsze, niż Narcyza kiedykolwiek pamiętała. Oczywiście, gdyby przymrużyła oczy, zobaczyłaby kręcące się w jego źrenicach czarne kuleczki. No, czarne albo ciemnozielone. O tej porze dnia nie sposób ich było rozróżnić.

– Czy ojciec ma zamiar pojawić się na mojej deklaracji? – zapytał Draco.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie spróbuje w jakiś sposób spętać rytuał – ostrzegła Dracona. To nie było takie niespotykane. Wiele rytuałów deklaracji było wyjątkowo delikatnych i znajdujący się w samym ich środku człowiek musiał poświęcić całą uwagę czekającemu na niego Mrokowi czy Światłu, przez co nie zwracał jej na to, co robili goście. Rodzicom udawało się w takich chwilach przepleść wzorzec rytuału posłuszeństwem, a ich dzieci nie miały nawet czasu, ani okazji do zauważenia. Czasami wrogowie wplatali w nie słabość pod postacią choroby, która stopniowo wykańczała serce ofiary. Narcyza miała zamiar uważać na tego rodzaju ingerencje ze strony Lucjusza. Ale nie była w stanie zagwarantować, że złapie wszystkie.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

– Jestem pewien, że spróbuje – powiedział. – Ale nie da się spętać Uzasadnienia, matko, chyba że spróbuje się tego jeszcze zanim dziki Mrok odpowie na zew.

Narcyza podniosła brwi.

– A skąd pomysł, że tego właśnie nie zrobił?

Draco nachylił się do niej.

– Ponieważ ojciec mnie nie docenia – powiedział. – Bez przerwy tego dowodzi. Na przykład nawet nie spróbował zmusić mnie do złożenia mu przysięgi, że nie udam się do Harry'ego w czasie rokoszu. Po prostu wyszedł z założenia, że go posłucham, ponieważ jestem jego synem i to magicznie od niego słabszym. I nie sądzę, żeby zmienił zdanie. Przybędzie gotów na wstrzymanie wielu słabszych rytuałów, ale nie tego. Bo nie sądzi, żebym się na niego zdecydował. – Uśmiech Dracona pojawił się przez chwilę, przypominając Narcyzie coś, co zwykle mieszkało w bagnie i miało w paszczy zdecydowanie zbyt wiele kłów. – Wyjdzie z założenia, że jest dla mnie zbyt krwawy. Zbyt agresywny. – Przechylił głowę. – Zbyt dominujący.

Narcyza może i by zaprotestowała, ale przypomniała sobie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele słów, które Lucjusz przy niej wymamrotał, kiedy jeszcze wychodził z założenia, że dzielili serce i duszę pod względem wychowywania Dracona. _Faktycznie_ martwiła go pozorna uległość, jaką Draco okazywał Harry'emu i zdecydowanie nie doceniał jego woli. Zapominał czasami, że Draco już okazywał mu w pełni swoją wolę – na drugim roku, kiedy odkrył, że Harry otrzymał pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a właśnie od swojego ojca, albo kiedy zmusił wszystkich do uznania się magicznym dziedzicem rodziny, czy też ilekroć odmawiał ojcu, na wiele niewielkich i subtelnych sposobów. Draco może i zwykle nie korzystał z siły swojej woli, ponieważ wolał ją pozostawiać na sprawy, które według niego faktycznie były warte wysiłku.

Ale ilekroć się tego podejmował, Narcyza nie sądziła, żeby cokolwiek było w stanie go powstrzymać.

Spojrzała synowi w oczy i pochyliła głowę.

– Wydaje mi się, że masz rację, Draconie – powiedziała. – A Harry? – Nie musiała rozwijać tego pytania.

– Będzie cieszył się tym razem ze mną – powiedział obojętnie Draco, co zakończyło ten temat.

* * *

Harry zadrżał, kiedy wyszli na błonia Hogwartu. Słońce już zachodziło, co oznaczało, że nadciągał czas na dokończenie rytuału Dracona i zwrócenie na siebie bezpośredniej uwagi dzikiego Mroku. Harry, Snape i Henrietta mieli pojawić się jako neutralni mroczni obserwatorzy. Prócz nich nie został zaproszony nikt poza rodzicami Dracona.

Harry musiał przyznać, że niemal żałował, że ten rytuał musiał się skończyć. Ten dzień był fascynujący, bo magia wskazywała mu wszystkie drobne sprawy, których wcześniej nie zauważał w Draconie. Dokładny kolor jego oczu, sposób w jaki przygryzał wargę, ilekroć się czymś martwił, albo zastanawiał, albo mocno skupiał na warzeniu eliksiru, sposób w jaki twarz rozpogadzała mu się ze śmiechu nawet, jeśli nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. W pewnej chwili Draco stał w bladych promieniach zimowego słońca, wpadających przez okno i uśmiechnął się, jakby stawiając się Światłu, starającego się przekonać go do siebie. To światło sprawiło, że krańce jego twarzy rozmyły się lekko, a włosy nabrały niewzruszonego i zimnego poblasku.

A Harry przekonał się, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę, co to znaczy uważać kogoś za fizycznie pięknego.

Szli teraz przez śnieg, owiewani tak ostrym i kąsającym powietrzem, że Harry w końcu się poddał i rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające, uznając że nawet trening nie jest w stanie go zawsze ochronić. Snape był obok Harry'ego, a Henrietta po jego drugiej stronie rozglądała się z wyciągniętą różdżką w poszukiwaniu wszelkich zagrożeń. Draco szedł nieco przed nimi.

A potem się obrócił.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

Dech mu zaparło. Twarz Dracona wyglądała na... uniesioną, przemienioną, pełną płonących, miotających się płomieni, które Harry do tej pory widział wyłącznie w świetlistych kontekstach, na przykład kiedy uwolnił jednorożce, które w odpowiedzi obrzuciły swoją chwałą i pięknem wszystkie zeschnięte liście, drzewa i całą resztę lasu. Skoro już o tym mowa, do tego też doszło zimą, już niemal dwa lata temu.

To nie dzieliło się swoją chwałą z niczym. Raczej wrzeszczało ze zniecierpliwieniem, żeby jego własna chwała została wreszcie dostrzeżona. Draco spojrzał na powoli pojawiające się gwiazdy i Harry zobaczył, jak słaby promyk czerwonego światła opada mu na twarz ze strony zachodzącego za chmurami słońca.

_Nie musi krzyczeć, żeby zwrócić na siebie całą moją uwagę,_ pomyślał Harry. _I tak ją ma._

Czuł, jak zwijają się w nim troski i niepokoje, przypominające mu o wszystkich okazjach, kiedy ranił, albo ignorował Dracona, czy też fakcie, że Draco ostatnio skrzywdził Michaela, bo był zły o nie otrzymywanie odpowiedniej uwagi od odpowiedniej osoby. Ale Harry wzruszył nimi i odrzucił je od siebie, nawet nie zanurzając ich w basenach oklumencyjnych. Draco powiedział mu, że ma dzisiaj odpuścić i się odprężyć.

Był w stanie to zrobić. Troski dominowały jego umysł praktycznie każdego dnia, chyba że brał udział w jakimś rytuale. I to właśnie miało dzisiaj nastąpić. Zmartwienia mogły sobie poczekać na jutro.

Dotarli do wybranego przez Dracona miejsca, naznaczonego już tego ranka, choć Harry nie wiedział nawet, czym właściwie. Teraz już widział. Na ziemi znajdował się niewielki wał śniegu, tworzący krąg. Draco rzucił zaklęcie – a może to dziki Mrok to zrobił – które wypaliło w nim ziemię. Ilekroć opadała na nią choć odrobina śniegu, ta odrobina momentalnie jaśniała i syczała, zmieniając się w parę, zanim w ogóle zdołała wylądować w kręgu.

Po drugiej stronie czekali na nich Lucjusz z Narcyzą. Harry przyglądał się im przez chwilę. Narcyza miała na sobie ciemnoniebieskie szaty, w kolorze szafirów, najstarszego możliwego koloru zimy. Wspierała Dracona i wyrażała to poprzez okazanie swojej aprobaty względem wybrania pory roku dla jego deklaracji.

Szaty Lucjusza były białe.

Harry poczuł, jak warga podrywa mu się z rozdrażnienia. Lucjusz po prostu nie potrafił się _poddać_ , co? Biel ogłaszała, że Lucjusz był osobą z zewnątrz, ubraną jak świetlisty czarodziej, mimo drzemiącego w nim mroku. Okazywał wsparcie, ale wyłącznie takie, jakiego się po nim spodziewano. Draco zrobił coś, co go rozczarowało.

_Mam nadzieję, że chodzi o dobór rytuału,_ pomyślał zjadliwie Harry. Na prośbę Dracona w końcu przestał pytać, do czego właściwie dojdzie pod wieczór. Nie sądził, żeby powstrzymało to jakoś Lucjusza, ale że też nie był w stanie odpuścić nawet przy takiej okazji...

Harry uciął te myśli potrząśnięciem głowy i spojrzał na wypalony krąg, do którego wkroczył Draco. Szedł z wysoko uniesioną głową, dumny i pewny siebie. Nie patrzył na żadnego z nich, mimo że jego wzrok musiał przemknąć po Lucjuszu i Narcyzie, kiedy odwracał się w kierunku zachodzącego słońca.

– Wezwałem cię – Draco odezwał się głosem tak niskim, ciepłym i intymnym, że ciało Harry'ego aż przeszły dreszcze – przed świtem tego ranka, w chwili najgłębszego mroku, kiedy chmury zasnuwały niebo i śnieg zakrywał ziemię. Odpowiedziałeś mi. Czy odpowiesz mi i teraz, żebym mógł usprawiedliwić się przed tobą?

Harry zauważył, jak Lucjusz marszczy brwi, a potem otwiera szeroko oczy. Powtórzył bezgłośnie wypowiedziane przed chwilą przez Dracona słowa, po czym zrobił krok przed siebie, jakby faktycznie miał zamiar wejść do wypalonego kręgu i nie dopuścić do ukończenia rytuału.

I wtedy wszyscy oślepli.

Harry widział to jako czarną dłoń, która przemknęła mu przed oczami, kradnąc wzrok. Zamarł ze spiętymi ramionami, a przyspieszające bicie serca skłaniało do impulsywnego zachowania, zwłaszcza w miarę narastającej paniki. Ale wiedział, że musiał pozostać cicho i zaufać Draconowi. Nikomu nie wolno było się wtrącić. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nikomu też nie wolno było zobaczyć, do czego teraz dojdzie. Może poza Draconem.

Harry usłyszał cichy, skrzypiący dźwięk, jakby śnieg był wdeptywany przez naprawdę ciężkie łapy. Dłoń Snape'a spoczęła mu na barku. Harry przytulił do niej policzek, nasłuchując jak ogromna bestia zmierza w kierunku jego kochanka. _Tup, tup, tup, tup_ i _łup._ _Cztery łapy,_ pomyślał Harry, _i długi ogon._

Wyczuł chwilę, w której bestia zatrzymała się na skraju wypalonego kręgu. Cisza wzbierała wokół nich, ciężarna niczym godzina przed burzą.

Kiedy wreszcie rozległ się głos, Harry niemal drgnął konwulsyjnie z radości.

_No dobrze. Pokaż mi, że jesteś wart zachowania cię przy życiu._

* * *

_Pozwól, że usprawiedliwię się przed tobą._

Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylił, póki nie usłyszał tych słów. Wypalony krąg i zachodzące słońce były typowe dla wielu rytuałów deklaracji. Spodziewał się, że Draco się ukorzy, spokornieje, padnie na kolana przed Mrokiem w szczególnej wersji Pomniejszego Muzycznego Rytuału, co do którego Lucjusz był przekonany, że to właśnie na niego padł wybór.

Nigdy nie oczekiwał, że jego własny syn zdecyduje się na Uzasadnienie.

_Nie może. Zginie._

Lucjusz ruszył w kierunku kręgu, w pełni zamierzając położyć kres temu szaleństwu. Mrok nie przyjął jeszcze zaproszenia Dracona, jeszcze nie przybył. Póki do tego nie dojdzie, istniała niewielka szansa na przerwanie deklaracji poprzez wyciągnięcie go z kręgu.

Męczyła go już postawa Dracona, irytowała ostatnia buńczuczność i był zdeterminowany przejąć z powrotem nad nim kontrolę, ale przecież nie chciał stracić syna. A do tego by właśnie doszło, gdyby pozwolił Draconowi na dokończenie rytuału.

I wtedy oślepł i musiał się zatrzymać. Przeżyłby, gdyby przekroczył ponad linią wypalonej trawy, ale nie jeśli postawi na niej stopę.

W przytłaczającej ciszy, jaka nastąpiła zaraz po oślepieniu, do umysłu zakradła mu się wątpliwość. Draco nie był na tyle głupi, żeby podjąć się czegoś takiego, nie mając gwarancji na własne przeżycie, choćby nie wiem jak był zdesperowany, żeby udowodnić swoją wartość Harry'emu, czy własnym rodzicom. Był Ślizgonem, znanym ze swojego instynktu przetrwania. Nie porzuciłby tak po prostu swojego życia.

Co oznacza, że musiał być pewien, że poradzi sobie z Uzasadnieniem.

Wątpliwości rozbiegły się po Lucjuszu niczym wzór na pękającym lodzie. A potem przybył Mrok i musiał skupić się na słuchaniu, ale wątpliwości tylko się rozrastały, wgryzając niczym robaki w jego najwyżej cenione przekonania.

* * *

_No dobrze. Pokaż mi, że jesteś wart zachowania cię przy życiu._

Draco czekał na ten moment.

Mrok przybył do niego pod postacią chimery. Wpatrzony w niego lwi łeb był osadzony na ogromnym ciele czarnej kozy, podczas gdy sunący za nią ogon wyglądał na smoczy. Z barków wyrastały ostro zakończone, lodowe skrzydła o wachlarzowym kształcie, niczym te na karkach niektórych jaszczurek. Draco wiedział, że jego zębiska mogłyby rozszarpać go na strzępy, ogon rozgnieść żebra w pył, a podkowy były tak ostre, że mogłyby go oskalpować. I wszystko to mogło nastąpić z przerażającą prędkością. Chimery były najszybszymi, najbardziej zwinnymi żyjącymi stworzeniami.

Nie był w stanie przewidzieć tego kształtu. Oczywiście że nie. Dziki Mrok nie był znany z niezmienności.

Lwie ślepia były głębokie i chorobliwie czarne, niczym kropki, które Draco wiedział, że pływały mu cały dzień w źrenicach. Nie odwracając od nich wzroku, wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

Nie nastąpiło żadne poruszenie, ale kły chimery nagle zaczęły zaciskać się wokół jego palców. Draco wyobraził sobie zabliźniony kikut na końcu nadgarstka Harry'ego. Wiedział, że Mrok był w stanie odciąć mu dłoń. Mógł zmiażdżyć mu palce, póki nie zaczną przypominać konsystencją masła. Kości krążyłyby w nim w maleńkich i lśniących odłamkach.

Odetchnął głęboko.

Chimera wyśmiała go. Przeszedł pierwszą próbę Uzasadnienia, pokusę do ucieczki i ukrycia się, ale zawsze istniały kolejne. I nie zdołał jej zaimponować. Draco wiedział, że nic nie było w stanie zaimponować dzikiemu Mrokowi. Można było z nim walczyć, ale zawsze wracał, ponownie cały i zdrów, kompletnie nie pamiętając o porażce.

_Zupełnie jak mój ojciec._

_Zupełnie_ , zgodził się głos, pulsująca radość z lotu w trakcie burzy. Mrok znalazł się w jego umyśle. Draco zaprosił go głębiej.

Mrok zaczął rozszarpywać mu umysł.

Nurkował, atakował i bawił się wszystkimi znalezionymi wspomnieniami. Wywlekł na wierzch niewielkie i samolubne okrucieństwa, jakich Draco dopuścił się jako dziecko, i wyśmiał je. Zarechotał na wspomnienie jego dumnego i okrutnego ojca, stojącego bezsilnie nad bałaganem w pokoju Dracona, owinięty jego pierwszym wybuchem przypadkowej magii, przez co skrzaty domowe nie mogły niczego tknąć. Złapał go za głowę i wcisnął mu twarz we własne zakłopotanie, kiedy zaczął pożądać seksualnie, zupełnie jak właściciel kuguchara mógłby wytrzeć mu nos o odchody pozostawione na dywanie.

Draco zniósł to wszystko. Wiedział przecież, że to w nim istniało, a teraz kiedy wezwał do siebie Mrok, nie miał wyjścia i musiał pozwolić rytuałowi na kontynuację. Z własnej woli pokazywał Mrokowi wszystko w sobie, słuchał jego słów, pozwalał mu sobą pomiatać.

_Czemu mnie wezwałeś?_ Draco zadrżał na dźwięk tego głosu, ale nie z zimna, czy strachu. To było to samo podniecenie, jakie czasem czuł przez magię Harry'ego na czwartym roku, ilekroć Harry wściekał się do stopnia, w którym zaczynało to mieć znaczenie. _Nie masz mi niczego do zaoferowania. Za kogo ty się masz? Jesteś po prostu rozpieszczonym i samolubnym gnojem._

_Rozpieszczonym i samolubnym gnojem, który dopuścił się tego,_ odpowiedział Draco, wznosząc wspomnienia swoich wykroczeń.

Wiedział, nawet kiedy jeszcze flirtował z Michaelem, że w pewnej chwili ta sytuacja może się zwrócić przeciw niemu i ugryźć w dupę. Ale nie był w stanie przestać. Niby czemu miałby? W ten sposób otrzymał to, czego chciał, docenienie jego fizycznego wyglądu, podziw którego mu brakowało, no i był pewien, że będzie w stanie przeżyć wszystko, co może potem nastąpić. Gardził karą Harry'ego; zmusiła go do przemyślenia swoich czynów, ale tylko dlatego, że zachował się głupio i naprawdę nie powinien robić tego ponownie po prostu przez tę głupotę. Nie uważał, żeby Harry miał jakiekolwiek prawo do ukarania go. Nie uważał też, żeby jego pierwotne impulsy, pragnienie flirtowania i zostania zauważonym, były w jakimkolwiek stopniu niewłaściwe. Powinien był lepiej dobrać sobie cel i lepiej panować nad emocjami, żeby podziw nie zmienił się w obsesyjną miłość.

I były inne takie sytuacje. Draco naprawdę miał na myśli to, co powiedział Michaelowi o swoim opętaniu. Dziwnie było przeskakiwać między głowami śmierciożerców podczas bitwy na letnie przesilenie, dziwnie wynosiło się świadomość, że umierali w chwili, w której ich opuszczał, że z zimną krwią prowadził ich na śmierć. Ale nie myślał o nich więcej poza tą krótką chwilą. Nie pamiętał nawet ich imion, kształtów ich umysłów. Zaraz po bitwie bardziej przejmował się bólem tych, którzy byli dla niego ważni, czyli własnym i Harry'ego, jak tylko już ustalił, że jego rodzice i profesor Snape nie odnieśli poważniejszych obrażeń.

_Czyli na tym polega największa różnica._ Głos dzikiego Mroku brzmiał ochoczo. _Znam tego, który nazywa się_ vatesem _i znam ciebie. Obchodzi go ból tak wielu stworzeń. Ale ty kochasz bardzo niewielu._

Draco przyznał, że to prawda. Wiedział, że Lucjusz kochał tylko jego i Narcyzę. Był niemal przekonany, że matka kochała wyłącznie jego ojca, jego samego i Harry'ego. Wywodził się z rodziny o długiej tradycji kochania agresywnego, opiekuńczego, zaborczego... i obdarzania tym uczuciem wyłącznie ludzi, których się musiało.

Szerokie kręgi były dla Harry'ego. Współczucie wobec wszystkiego, co żyje, było dla Harry'ego. Miłość dla czarodziejskiego świata, której wymagała od niego przepowiednia do pokonania Mrocznego Pana, była dla Harry'ego. I niech je sobie zatrzyma.

To nie znaczyło, że Draco nienawidził całej reszty świata. Oczywiście że nie. Mógłby się z nim zadawać, gdyby to miało przynieść mu jakąś korzyść, jak to coraz częściej okazywało się w przypadku brata Harry'ego, albo mógłby zrobić czasem dla nich coś, co by mu nie zaszkodziło, albo okazało się zabawne, albo pomogło jego własnym planom, albo zadowoliło Harry'ego.

Ale jego współczucie i miłość były zarezerwowane dla bardzo niewielu ludzi. Nie widział powodów, dla których miałby poszerzać ten krąg.

Prawdopodobnie kiedyś starał się kochać więcej ludzi. Istniały takie czasy, na przykład, kiedy kochał Pansy jako przyjaciółkę, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jej śmierć koszmarnie bolała. Ale doszedł po niej do siebie i nawet się na nią nie oglądał. Widział, co żałoba była w stanie zrobić z umysłem Harry'ego, ilekroć okazywała się dostatecznie głęboka. Ciskała nim na ziemię, wprowadzając zamęt do umysłu. Cierpiał w ten sposób po stracie swojego feniksa.

Draco się tym tak nie przejął. Nigdy by się nie przejął aż do tego stopnia. Gdyby ludzie, którzy byli dla niego ważni, zginęli, to by go prawdopodobnie kompletnie zdewastowało, ale właśnie dlatego trzymał ich przy sobie z całych sił. Rozrysuj krąg i chroń tylko jego... a nawet lepiej, wychodź poza krąg i manipuluj ludźmi tak, żeby mniejsza liczba wrogów w ogóle oglądała się w jego kierunku. Bo w ostatecznym rozrachunku chronienie swoich najbliższych oznaczało ochronę samego siebie.

_Są tacy, którzy uważają, że przynależność do Slytherinu oznacza nieodwracalne zło,_ odezwał się dziki Mrok w jego umyśle, owijając Dracona wokół siebie niczym nić na kołowrotku. _Chyba wiesz, że to nieprawda?_

Tak, Draco wiedział. Żaden Ślizgon nie był nieodwracalnie zły. Z jego domu wychodzili nawet Świetliści Panowie.

Co zwykle oznaczał przydział do Slytherinu, to _samolubność_ na większą czy mniejszą skalę. Samolubność ambicji, samolubność miejsc i precedensów, oddanie własnym celom i uwieszanie się na nich. Ślizgon nie rozdawał pieniędzy i współczucia każdemu obcemu, jaki się napatoczył, chyba że mogło to oznaczać zabezpieczenie czegoś znacznie cenniejszego, jak szczęścia czy poczucia własnej wartości. I Ślizgoni najlepiej kochali i byli najszczęśliwsi, kiedy mogli zabrać swoich ukochanych i ukryć ich przed światem, zamknąć i traktować jak najdroższe skarby.

Draco nie był w stanie zrobić tego z Harrym. Ale z drugiej strony zawsze wiedział, że przyjdzie mu dzielić Harry'ego z resztą świata. Wciąż mógł jednak wziąć pod uwagę własne szczęścia w tym wszystkim, cieszyć się sprawami, które będą dla niego na wyłączność w relacji z Harrym – w ten sam sposób podchodził do ludzi, których absolutnie musiał kochać – i zignorować te, które nie miały znaczenia. A ilekroć ktoś wkraczał na jego terytorium, następował czas do walki niczym rozwścieczony smok.

A Harry nie był tylko kimś, kogo należało chronić. Był partnerem, który był w stanie chronić w zamian, który był w stanie poradzić sobie na polu bitwy. A ponieważ Draco uwielbiał, kiedy się go chroniło, głaskało i rozpieszczało, to był z tego naprawdę zadowolony. Magia Harry'ego go podniecała. Jego piękno sprawiało, że Draco go pożądał. Jego przeszłość wywoływała w nim nieczęste dla niego skłonności do okazywania sympatii. W dodatku był na tyle szczery, że zazwyczaj byli w stanie wyjaśnić sobie wprost, jak wyglądały sprawy między nimi.

Jedyne, czego Draco pragnął, to żeby Harry częściej był skłonny do opuszczania swoich barier – co oznaczałoby częstszy seks, więcej zwracania na niego fizycznej uwagi, okazje kiedy Harry wypalałby pierwsze, co mu przychodziło do głowy, zamiast się powstrzymywać i układać to wszystko w dyplomatyczne frazy. Burzenie Barier było pierwszym krokiem na tej ścieżce. Joseph zachęcił Harry'ego do podążania nią. Draco miał nadzieję, że Uzasadnienie pokaże Harry'emu coś tak wspaniałego, że już nigdy nie spróbuje wrócić do tej swojej ciasnej i sterylnej egzystencji, którą wciąż prowadził.

Dziki Mrok roześmiał się w jego umyśle. Draco drgnął. Niemal zapomniał o jego obecności, bo znacznie bardziej interesowało go odkrywanie siebie na nowo.

_Jesteś samolubnym i rozpieszczonym gnojem._ Dziki Mrok brzmiał na niezwykle rozbawionego. _Bawisz mnie, Draconie Malfoyu. Otrzymasz to, czego szukałeś, moje uznanie i swoją deklarację. Jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem._

Dłoń Dracona zaczęła nagle promieniować okrutnym bólem. Otworzył oczy, które najwyraźniej zamknął w którymś momencie Uzasadnienia i zobaczył jak chimera zabiera swoje szczęki. Fale zimna i nacisku szybko przemieniły się w ekstazę, zupełnie jak to było w przypadku śladów po zębach z tego ranka. Draco zamknął ponownie oczy i jęknął.

_Zabierz gdzieś swojego kochanka,_ powiedział dziki Mrok. _Nie, nie tak po prostu gdzieś. Zmieniłem zdanie._

Draco otworzył z oszołomieniem oczy i zobaczył jak chimera odchyla łeb w kierunku gwiazd i zaczyna ryczeć. Momentalnie z nieba opadła spirala śniegu, lśniąc tak olśniewająco, że Draco był przez chwilę przekonany, że to same gwiazdy opadły. Wiatr przywalił w niego, zwalając z nóg, a następnie podrywając w powietrze.

Mknął przez ciemność, ważki i bez-kościsty, póki nie uderzył o powierzchnię wyściełaną materiałem. Pozbawiony tchu, odbił się i spróbował podnieść, kiedy uderzyło w niego coś ciężkiego, przygniatając z powrotem. Draco zamrugał i odgarnął kurtynę dzikich włosów, odsłaniając zaskoczoną twarz Harry'ego, którego zielone oczy zostały w bardzo wyraźny sposób uwolnione spod zaklęcia oślepiającego.

_Bawcie się dobrze_ , rozległ się głos, po czym chimera zniknęła.

Draco wiedział, że to był pokój, w którym stało łóżko. Mogła to być ich własna sypialnia, albo miejsce stworzone specjalnie dla nich przez dziki Mrok. Nie wiedział. Miał to gdzieś.

Pocałował agresywnie Harry'ego, rozpoczynając swój atak.

* * *

Harry przetoczył się, dysząc, a żebra bolały go nie tylko od niespodziewanego lądowania, ale też przez to, że wylądował akurat na Draconie. A potem okulary wbiły mu się w twarz, kiedy Draco go pocałował.

_To coś nowego._

Harry jednak zorientował się, kiedy wił się pod dłońmi Dracona i kiedy Draco przewrócił ich obu z zaskakującą siłą, żeby znaleźć się na górze, że to wcale nie było nic nowego. To był ten sam rodzaj pasji, albo agresji, którą Draco zainspirował w nim, kiedy po raz pierwszy zrobili cokolwiek poza całowaniem się, ten sam rodzaj porzucenia wszystkiego, kiedy Draco cieszył się z nim Burzeniem Barier. Różnica polegała na tym, że tym razem nie było żadnego gniewu czy magii, które wytrącałyby Harry'ego z równowagi. Sam mógł zadecydować, jak chce na to zareagować.

Oblizał usta, czy też spróbował – całowali się tak mocno, że język po prostu wyślizgnął mu się z ust i wślizgnął do draconowych – zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Nie musiał się na to godzić. Mógłby się uprzeć, że powinni zwolnić, albo przynajmniej uprawiać nieco łagodniejszy seks. Albo w ogóle stąd wyjść. Harry nie sądził, żeby kopulacja była częścią deklaracji. To było raczej coś, czego Draco teraz chciał.

I czego on też chciał. Już czuł, jak kutas spina mu się, jak podniecenie napręża mu zmysły niczym gorące druty, a myśli, na które zwykle sobie nie pozwalał, zaczynały unosić się na powierzchni jego umysłu niczym piana morska.

Mógłby stąd wyjść.

Ale mógł też po prostu odpuścić.

Zamknął oczy i to właśnie zrobił.

Poczuł jak magia rozwija się wokół nich niczym kolczaste skrzydła, wyjąc z radości. Wiedział, że gdzieś w oddali ptaszysko o jaszczurczym ogonie skrzeczało z aprobatą. Ale Harry nie był w stanie go słyszeć, ponieważ dłoń Dracona znalazła to miejsce na jego karku, którego Harry zwykle nienawidził i mocno je uszczypnęła.

Ciało Harry'ego podskoczyło niczym marionetka, przez co zakrztusił się językiem Dracona. Draco wyprostował się, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

Harry skorzystał z okazji i zniknął ich ubrania. Źrenice Dracona poszerzyły się znacznie, kiedy odkrył, że siedzi nagi na swoim, równie nagim, chłopaku. Na chwilę zniknęła nawet mgła podniecenia w jego oczach i spojrzał na Harry'ego pytająco.

– No. – Harry widział jak magia za głową Dracona zaczyna tworzyć serię intensywnych i bardzo drobiazgowych obrazów na ścianach, ale bardziej interesował go sposób, w jaki pociemniały Draconowi oczy. – Też tego chcę.

Odczekał jeszcze jedną, pełną napięcia i przyglądania się sobie nawzajem chwilę, po czym wyciągnął rękę i objął głowę Dracona, ściągając go na dół tak mocno, że rozciął mu zębami wargę. Harry przewrócił ich, starając się znaleźć z powrotem na górze. W połowie przewrotu Draco oparł nogę o łóżko i odepchnął się kolanem. Harry stęknął, lądując z powrotem na plecach, bo sprężyna materaca wbiła mu się między łopatki.

– Chcę zrobić ci to, co zrobiłeś mi już dwukrotnie – powiedział Draco, unosząc się nad nim. – Już dwukrotnie mnie dotykałeś, nie pozwalając dotknąć się w zamian. Tym razem podzielisz się sobą ze mną, Harry, i nie będzie wolno ci się poruszyć. Ani w żaden sposób się zrewanżować. – Jego spojrzenie było przeszywające, kiedy nachylił się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Chyba że jesteś na to zbyt altruistyczny?

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Pragnął tego i to nie tylko dlatego, że zadowoliłoby to Dracona. Przynajmniej tyle mógł mu powiedzieć. Myśl o leżeniu w bezruchu pod Draconem i pozwalaniu mu na dotykanie się sprawiała, że przebiegał go ciepły dreszcz, rywalizujący z chłodnymi, których nabawił się w czasie wizyty dzikiego Mroku.

– Kiedy ja _chcę_ , żebyś mnie dotykał – powiedział.

Uśmiech Dracona wyrażał czysty tryumf i był niewątpliwie najpiękniejszym, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział na jego twarzy. Zniżył głowę i przyssał się do tego znienawidzonego punktu na karku Harry'ego. Harry zaklął, kiedy Draco go ugryzł. Powstałe przez to drżenie zdawało się zaciskać mu więcej mięśni w kroczu, niż w ogóle wiedział, że ma. Zarzucił niecierpliwie głową, rozkładając przed Draconem ręce i nogi, a głosy w jego głowie, które zawsze mówiły mu, że tak nie wolno, były teraz tak zagłuszone, że równie dobrze nigdy mogły nie istnieć.

– Ja pierdolę, Draco.

– Nie, to teraz moja robota, umówiliśmy się – mruknął Draco i zassał ukąszone miejsce, przez co Harry wydał z siebie zdławiony krzyk. Ciało już lśniło mu od potu i zapomniał, czym w ogóle jest chłód. Wił się na łóżku, ale pilnował, żeby jego ręce nie próbowały nawet dotykać Dracona, zgodnie z jego prośbą.

Draco przesunął się niżej, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego, który był przekonany, że będzie wolał zrobić to powoli. Ale wówczas objął dłonią chuja Harry'ego i Harry pozwolił swojej głowie opaść z jękiem, uznając że pośpieszny seks w ogóle mu nie przeszkadza.

Ciało już dygotało mu konwulsyjnie z przyjemności. Harry stracił kontrolę nad ustami i nie zależało mu na odzyskaniu jej, nawet jeśli wydawał z siebie _wyłącznie_ stek bzdur. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby seks kiedykolwiek był tak przyjemny, niczym dźgnięcia włóczni wzdłuż całego ciała, kiedy pragnienie do poruszania, naciskania biodrami zostało zredukowane do absolutnie niezbędnych ruchów, podczas gdy kiedyś kojarzyło mu się z ruchem w tańcu.

_To dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę sobie nie odpuściłeś,_ zorientował się. _Tak właśnie czułbyś się od samego początku, gdybyś tylko sobie zaufał. To..._

A potem krzyknął, ponieważ _poczuł_ coś kompletnie nowego, och tak. Nie usta i nie dłoń. No, niech będzie, tak, to była dłoń, ale w kompletnie niewłaściwym miejscu, a przynajmniej nie w miejscu, w którym się jej spodziewał, głaszcząca go łagodnie po tyłku, a potem rozchylająca pośladki.

– Draco. – Harry był pewien, że to powiedział. Choć mógł to też wyjęczeć.

– Nie ruszaj się. Obiecałeś mi – powiedział Draco, a przynajmniej tak się się Harry'emu zdawało, bo unosił się właśnie we mgle, zasnuwającej mu umysł i magię. – I wydaje mi się, że już minęliśmy punkt, w którym omawialibyśmy każde możliwe posunięcie w czasie seksu przed wykonaniem go. Ale powiedz mi, jeśli zaboli. – Miał coś mokrego i śliskiego na palcach, kiedy jeden z nich wślizgnął się do ciała Harry'ego. Harry zauważył jego intensywny wyraz twarzy tylko przez ułamek sekundy, po czym odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Całe ciało wydawało mu się dziwnie lekkie i tak, bolało, ale zaraz potem został zaatakowany przez kującą przyjemność, bo wyglądało na to, że Draco wcale nie zapomniał o jego erekcji. Zakwilił.

Palec przestał się ruszać, ale po chwili podjął pracę. Harry miał wrażenie, że wspierał się na piętach, nogi go bolały, w dodatku miał wygięty kręgosłup. Ale nie był pewien. Wszystkie sensacje zdawały się go trafiać tylko na chwilę, bo zaraz pojawiały się kolejne, przez co był zakopany pod zalewającymi go emocjami, które naciskały i ciągnęły, statecznie niczym fale.

Wybełkotał coś, co miało w sobie słowo „czysty”, to pamiętał, a Draco odpowiedział na to „I właśnie dlatego wziąłem ze sobą różdżkę”. Czy coś w tym stylu. Harry obecnie starał się pamiętać o oddychaniu i tym, że miało mu być przyjemnie _w tym samym czasie_ _._ Co wydawało się niemożliwe.

Ale mógł się odprężyć, prawda? Zwiotczeć? Wtedy by go pewnie aż tak nie bolało. I tak burzył bariery. Był tu z własnej woli. _Joseph byłby ze mnie taki dumny_ , pomyślał Harry, starając sobie wyobrazić swoje mięśnie jako wiotkie kałuże.

Podziałało. Nagle palec Dracona – teraz to już chyba palce – wślizgnęły się nieco głębiej i Harry czuł, jak zwijając się w nim i uderzają o ścianki. To w jakiś sposób skojarzyło mu się z wężami, co było zaskakujące. Harry wydał z siebie pijany chichot i zobaczył, jak jego magia niewłaściwie splata arras, który tworzyła na suficie nad nimi.

– Cicho – wyszeptał Draco i pocałował go w bok żeber, co Harry uznał za dziwne miejsce na pocałunek, po czym wcisnął palce głębiej. Harry miał wrażenie, że Draco miał niesłychanie dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby macał dno swojego kufra w poszukiwaniu źle położonej książki.

_No, macanie z pewnością tu pasuje..._

I wtedy wrzasnął i w ogóle go nie obchodziło, czy ktoś go słyszał. _Kompletnie_ się tym nie przejmował. Przyjemność uderzała go niczym rozgrzany do czerwoności ołów, a parzące druty, które zdawały się zastąpić mu nerwy, ożyły wszystkie na raz. Harry był pewien, że wykonywał wyjątkowo zwierzęce ruchy biodrami i bełkotał nieskładnie.

– To się nazywa prostata, Harry. – Draco brzmiał na niesprawiedliwie opanowanego i zdystansowanego. – Domyślam się, że ci się podoba?

– _Tak_ – powiedział Harry, co też było niesprawiedliwe, bo chciałby dodać coś w stylu, „A jak to wygląda?”, ale przyjemność miała inne pomysły, podobnie jak palce Dracona. Harry podejrzewał, że jego biodra też, jeśli wnioskować cokolwiek z ich ruchów.

Czuł jak skóra w kroczu zaczyna mu się zacieśniać, więc z całych sił skoncentrował się czymkolwiek innym, dzięki czemu zdołał powiedzieć z kilkoma tylko przerwami na dyszenie:

– Jak tak dalej... będziesz robił... to dojdę zanim... się we mnie.... znajdziesz, Draco. – Tak, było to powiedziane z wysiłkiem i często uciekało pod koniec w jęk, ale przynajmniej udało mu się złożyć pełne zdanie. Harry czuł się z tego absurdalnie dumny. A potem uznał, _Jebać to, leżę tu, Draco wbił mi palce w dupę i zaraz zastąpi je chujem. Mam prawo być z siebie tak dumny, jak mi się podoba._

– Cóż – powiedział Draco, a Harry w nieskończonej uldze usłyszał w jego głosie drżenie z wysiłku. – Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. – Wycofał się, co nieco poluźniło szczęki przyjemności, dzięki czemu Harry mógł przesunąć głowę i spojrzeć na Dracona.

Ciemność, która wcześniej tego dnia transmutowała mu twarz, powróciła. Harry nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej zauważył te wszystkie cienie i kąty, a już z pewnością _nigdy_ nie widział, żeby Draco patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Nawet tamto spojrzenie człowieka umierającego z pragnienia i stojącego tuż przed wodą, jakie zobaczył w czasie Burzenia Barier, nie porównywało się do tego. To właśnie było spojrzenie świadczące, że Draco pragnął go przelecieć i wyjdzie zaraz ze skóry, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

– Jesteś piękny – powiedział mu Harry, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę to _widząc._

Draco przesunął się ostrożnie po łóżku, żeby go pocałować, przygryzając przy okazji dolną wargę Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie w rewanżu za nacięcie własnej.

– Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś powiesz mi to z taką pasją.

Szybko wrócił na pozycję, podnosząc ostrożnie nogi Harry'ego i przekładając je ponad swoimi ramionami, podczas gdy Harry miał wrażenie, że lada moment zrobi mu się koszmarnie niewygodnie, ale to nie miało znaczenia; ostatecznie teraz już żaden z nich nie wytrzyma zbyt długo.

– Też powinienem wygłosić długą mowę na temat twojego piękna – powiedział Draco.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Draco zauważył, że magia w tym momencie chwilowo przestała rysować po ścianach i zawisła nad nim, celując swoimi pazurami.

Ale szybko przestał się tym przejmować, bo Draco ostrożnie zaczął się w niego wciskać.

Bolało. Ale Harry znosił już znacznie gorszy ból i nigdy nie towarzyszyło mu równie wiele przyjemności. Ilekroć ból starał się przeważyć, wykręcał się od niego i przetaczał pod spodem. Nie śmiał teraz ryzykować wrzucania go do basenów oklumencyjnych. Chwilowo kompletnie wyrwał się na wolność i nie miał czasu na powrót do tego więzienia.

Draco naciskał, naciskał i naciskał, póki Harry'emu nie zaczęło się wydawać, że nogi mu się zaraz oderwą z bioder, a jego prostata zwyczajnie zwinęła manatki. Następnie zamarł tam gdzie był i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Harry patrzył, jak ciemność zbiera się i zaczyna wirować mu wokół twarzy, polując na każdą kroplę opadającego potu, każdą zmarszczkę na czole, każdą nadwyrężoną linię na gardle.

A potem Draco odsunął się lekko i zaczął szybko poruszać biodrami.

I wtedy właśnie okazało się, że prostata Harry'ego wcale nie zwinęła manatków, tylko zrobiła sobie chwilową przerwę. Harry podsuwał się równie mocno, co Draco się w niego wsuwał, i zaśmiał się, ponieważ, cholera jasna, słowo „manatki” w czasie czegoś takiego wydawało mu się po prostu zabawne.

Draco sapnął i spróbował coś powiedzieć, prawdopodobnie zapytać co go tak rozśmieszyło. Harry nie dał mu na to szansy. Wezwał swoją magię, żeby uniosła jego tułów ponad łóżkiem, dając mu przewagę, której Harry nie był w stanie mieć bez jednej z dłoni. Draco jęknął przez zmianę kąta, a potem nagle _sam_ zaczął krzyczeć. To usatysfakcjonowało Harry'ego, najwyraźniej zareagowało na ten dźwięk coś dzikiego i samolubnego, co zwykle leżało na samym dnie umysłu, bo nie chciał się do niego przyznać i teraz wyglądało mu przez oczy.

Ale tym razem mógł się do tego przyznać, skoro i tak przyznawał się do wszystkiego. W tej chwili nie był _vatesem_ , czy zbawcą świata. Był po prostu Harrym. Co za wspaniałe uczucie.

Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek zdołał odpowiednio podziękować Draconowi za sprawienie, że poczuł się w ten sposób.

To naprawdę nie zajęło długo. Harry wychodził Draconowi naprzeciw, ruch za ruch, niezmienne współzawodnictwo, podniecenie przebiegające przez niego, jakby leciał na Błyskawicy. Ale to było znacznie bardziej _zajebiste_ od dowolnej przejażdżki na Błyskawicy i Harry odkrył nagle, że znowu się śmieje, ilekroć był w stanie znaleźć na to oddech, bo czysta radość i zabawa szukały w nim jakiegoś ujścia.

Draco pochwycił jego spojrzenie i Harry zobaczył, jak znowu otwiera usta, po czym je zamyka, najwyraźniej pojmując, że Harry wcale nie śmiał się z jego starań. Zamknął oczy i po prostu przyśpieszył.

Harry czuł zachwyt, radość, miłość i to, jak Draco go przyciągał do siebie, starając się zmusić do dojścia przed sobą.

I pierwszy raz w życiu pozwolił sobie za nimi podążyć.

Zatrzęsło nim, kiedy moczył sobie brzuch i krocze, a ciało reagowało tak, jak do tej pory reagowało wyłącznie na złapanie znicza, albo tętnienie magią. Pośród tego całego oszołomienia przemknęła mu myśl: _Czyli to dlatego ludzie tak lubią orgazmy. Są naprawdę przyjemne, prawda?_

Draco wciąż napierał na niego, kiedy Harry już skończył, więc Harry nie miał zamiaru się jeszcze odprężać. Draco kazał mu leżeć w bezruchu i przyjmować bez oddawania, ale Harry uznał, że i tak złamał tę zasadę, siadając. Złapał Dracona za bark i z całej siły przycisnął się do niego.

Ramiona Dracona wykręciły się, jak u kogoś robiącego Zwrot Wrońskiego i też doszedł, przez co głowa mu opadła do tyłu i opadła się o nadgarstek Harry'ego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. _A mimo to wciąż piękny_ , pomyślał Harry, nawet kiedy ciemność zdawała się już znikać z jego twarzy i pozostawiała ją usmarowaną światłem.

Przyciągnął Dracona do siebie, kiedy już było po wszystkim i porządnie go wycałował. Gdzieś w międzyczasie Draco doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby zacząć odpowiadać tym samym. Wyszedł z Harry'ego bez przerywania pocałunku; Harry zorientował się dopiero, kiedy obrócił się i zarzucił mu nogę na biodra.

– Masz już dość? – zapytał.

I Harry zobaczył w jego oczach, że naprawdę przyjąłby potwierdzającą odpowiedź. Niemal było mu przykro, że mu jej nie dał.

– Chyba sobie jaja robisz – odpowiedział i z satysfakcją zobaczył, jak na twarzy Dracona pojawia się radość tuż przed tym, jak ponownie pochylił się po kolejny głęboki pocałunek.

* * *

Dracona obudziło zimowe słońce, więc zamrugał powoli. Leżał spleciony z Harrym na łóżku, które nie należało do nich. Wychodził z założenia, że dziki Mrok wrzucił ich z powrotem do sypialni w Slytherinie, ale wyglądało na to, że jednak nie.

Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się powoli, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile był w stanie z leżącym na sobie na wznak Harrym, którego plecy przyciskały się do klatki piersiowej Dracona, a dzikie czarne włosy przesłaniały widoki przy każdym chrapnięciu. Draco przyjrzał się otaczającym ich kolorom, po czym zaczął się śmiać.

To rozbudziło Harry'ego, który wymamrotał:

– Co?

– Jesteśmy w pokoju, w którym składuje się stare meble – mruknął mu Draco na ucho – na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze kiedyś miały się przydać, bo nie zawsze w szkole był kompetentny nauczyciel transmutacji, zdolny do stworzenia wygodnych mebli. Pieprzyliśmy się wczoraj na gryfońskim łóżku. – Wskazał gestem na zakurzone, podarte, czerwone zasłony wokół nich.

Harry prychnął i przeciągnął się, krzywiąc lekko, kiedy napotkał niespodziewany ból w mięśniach. Draco nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed odczuwaniem zadowolenia z siebie na ten widok, mimo że sam miał całkiem sporo zakwasów. To _on_ zrobił to Harry'emu. Zmusił go do odpuszczenia sobie...

Nie, to nie była tak do końca prawda. To dzięki niemu Harry doszedł, owszem. Ale Harry zrobił to samo dla niego. To wszystko było naprawdę specjalne głównie dlatego, że Harry przełamał się i zrobił to, o co Draco go poprosił, ponieważ _sam_ tego chciał, pławił się we własnej, samolubnej przyjemności i zdecydowanie nie przejmował się w tamtej chwili czyjąkolwiek opinią.

Draco nie spodziewał się, że tak będzie już każdego dnia, tak jak nie spodziewał się, że każdy dzień okaże się zimowym przesileniem. Ale ponownie się zmienili i jeśli teraz zawrócą z powrotem po tej spirali, to prędzej czy później wrócą do tego punktu.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był czegoś równie wściekle pewny, usatysfakcjonowany i dumny z siebie, co teraz.

– Draco?

Przechylił głowę w kierunku Harry'ego.

Harry opierał się na łokciu, podnosząc klatkę piersiową i głowę, ale wszystko poniżej wciąż było komfortowo owinięte wokół Dracona. Uśmiechał się w sposób, którego Draco nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a jego oczy były pełne światła.

– Wciąż myślę, że jesteś piękny – mruknął.


	73. Rozdzialik: Kolekcja mignięć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nazywam to rozdzialikiem, bo technicznie rzecz biorąc, wszystkie dodatki miały być snami Snape'a.

Lucjusz siedział przed kominkiem w swoim gabinecie w Rezydencji Malfoyów i obracał powoli kielich z zimnym winem. Mógłby kazać skrzatom domowym go podgrzać, albo transmutować wino tak, żeby zachowało swój alkohol i jednocześnie smakowało słodziej. Ale w tej chwili wydawało mu się, że potrzebował, a przynajmniej powinien potrzebować, surowej i niczym nie zmienionej rzeczywistości.

Odniósł porażkę.

Upił wina w długim łyku, póki nie zagroził sobie zadławieniem. Następnie wzniósł kieliszek przed sobą i patrzył jak płomienie błyszczą na kroplach, tworząc delikatne, wspaniałe kolory, na których widok nie zasługiwał.

Pomylił się.

Kolejny łyk wina, tym razem niemal wypił resztę kielicha. Lucjusz poczuł, jak warga mu drży, a w głowie mu się kręci od zapowiadającego się pijaństwa. Zwykle nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na coś takiego, ale znajdował się pośród naprawdę potężnych osłon, w pokoju, w którym nawet skrzaty domowe nie spróbowałyby mu przeszkodzić. A to była kara, kara za niezauważenie, za popełnienie błędu. Do tej pory po prostu brnął przed siebie, tłumaczył sobie każde potknięcie, wyjaśniał sobie, że tak naprawdę wcale _nie miał_ jakichś wielkich problemów. Wręcz otwierały się przed nim nowe możliwości. Gdyby zawiodły go plany związane z niewymownymi, to zwróci się do Scrimgeoura. Gdyby to zawiodło – a nie mogło, nie było w stanie, nie w chwili, w której byli spętani przysięgami wieczystymi – zakradłby się z powrotem w łaski Harry'ego. Ugłaskałby ponownie syna i przyzwyczaiłby go do karności. Każda porażka oznaczała po prostu kolejne szanse na zrobienie postępów w innym kierunku. Być może czasem przyszłoby mu zmienić taktykę, ale nie oznaczałoby to, że się _pomylił._

A teraz pojął, że właśnie tak było.

Popełnił najgorszy możliwy grzech, za który pogardzałby własnym ojcem, gdyby Abraxas okazał się kiedykolwiek na tyle słaby albo głupi, żeby go popełnić. Sprawił, że Draco uznał go za zbędnego. Być może pojawiały się chwile, kiedy jego syn z przyjemnością wsparłby się na nim, potrzebując jego siły, ale Lucjusz pokazał mu, że mu na to nie pozwoli. Dlatego Draco wejrzał wgłąb siebie i znalazł własną siłę.

Już nie był od niego zależny. Był kimś, kto stawił czoła Uzasadnieniu i przeżył.

Lucjusz nie wiedział nawet, co właściwie sprawiło, że jego syn zdecydował się na coś takiego. Och, _domyślał_ się. Mogło chodzić o udowodnienie swojej wartości przed własnym partnerem, albo pragnienie zademonstrowania odwagi. A może chciał znaleźć rytuał deklaracji, w który Lucjusz absolutnie nie zdoła ingerować. Ale istniały inne rytuały, na które rodzice nie byli w stanie wpływać, a wciąż niosły ze sobą mniej ryzyka. Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że to właśnie ryzyko najbardziej skłoniło Dracona do wybrania Uzasadnienia.

Ale wciąż nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co z tego wszystkiego zyskał.

Draco stał się człowiekiem, którego Lucjusz nie znał, co samo w sobie było niebezpieczne.

Co gorsza, zobaczył jak Harry'emu oczy lśniły, ilekroć mu się przyglądał. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu Lucjusz po prostu uznałby to za znak, że Harry był po prostu zauroczony jego synem i jak tylko odzyska Dracona, to automatycznie odzyska też Harry'ego.

Ale teraz rozpoznał, co to tak naprawdę było. Harry podziwiał siłę Dracona, a człowiek, który zdołał osiągnąć coś takiego, nie potrzebował siły Lucjusza.

Znalazł się w pułapce, zatrzasku bez wyjścia. I sam ją sobie splótł. Już nigdy więcej nie będzie bezpieczny. Nawet jeśli zakradnie się w łaski Harry'ego i Dracona, oraz zdoła zachować w tajemnicy wszystko, czym niewymowni chcieli go szantażować, to i tak nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, do czego dojdzie, kiedy Harry i Draco odkryją, że to właśnie on wydał Hawthorn Parkinson Departamentowi Tajemnic.

Lucjusz wypił więcej wina.

* * *

Narcyza mogła chodzić po Srebrnym Lustrze, przygotowując wszystko na przyjazd gości. Ostatecznie do świąt nie zostało już wiele czasu. W dodatku wiedziała, że jej syn był bezpieczny i nie musiała się o niego martwić.

Ale nie robiła tego. Zamiast tego siedziała przed kominkiem we własnej niewielkiej czytelni, w której lubiła spędzać większość czasu, wpatrywała się w płomienie i uśmiechała.

Udało jej się.

Zajęło to wiele lat nieustannych wysiłków, lat manewrów, organizowania i ustępowania w mniej istotnych kwestiach, a czasem nawet bezpośrednich walk. Ale udało jej się. Wychowała Dracona na czarodzieja, który był w stanie zająć własne miejsce w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, który radził sobie na tyle dobrze, że był w stanie zdecydować się na rytuał, na który prawdopodobnie nie zgodziliby się ani jego ojciec, ani partner, gdyby znali wszystkie szczegóły. Draco nie polegał na ich aprobacie. Wyrwał się z okowów, które martwiły Narcyzę od chwili, w której zobaczyła, w jak wielką obsesję wpadł na punkcie Harry'ego, łańcuchów które nie pozwoliłyby mu zrobić czegokolwiek wbrew jego opinii.

A teraz miał jeszcze swojego ojca jako przykład, możliwe nawet że przykład porażki, jeśli Lucjusz nie przestanie naciskać. Już go nie czcił tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju w wieku jedenastu lat.

Narcyza uważała swoją pracę za skończoną.

Och, z przyjemnością zobaczy nadchodzące lata, kiedy Draco, wraz z Harrym, będą wspinać się po swojej spirali życia. Chciała zobaczyć, gdzie ich doprowadzi i jak wspaniałych osiągnięć dokonają. Ale gdyby ktoś rzucił na nią klątwę zabijającą zaraz po zakończeniu z powodzeniem Uzasadnienia Dracona, umarłaby z uśmiechem na ustach.

Uznała, że jednak nie chce siedzieć w miejscu. Wstała i ruszyła po lampkę wina, ciesząc się echem własnych kroków. Często nasłuchiwała w Srebrnym Lustrze duchów, duchów jej sióstr, kuzynów i siebie samej, jak była dzieckiem.

Ale dzisiaj w domu rozlegały się wyłącznie jej własne.

* * *

Snape delikatnie stuknął szklanym mieszadłem o kociołek, co było ostatnim krokiem w warzeniu eliksiru słonecznikowego. Wywar zalśnił, zabulgotał i zawrzał, po czym uspokoił się. Snape odstąpił od kociołka, po czym ściągnął z rąk ciężkie rękawice, które chroniły go przed przypadkowo rozlanymi kroplami.

Gdzieś w Hogwarcie, być może nawet w lochach, może nawet w środku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, jego syn prawdopodobnie przeżywał najlepszy seks w swoim życiu.

Snape upuścił tę myśl do basenu oklumencyjnego. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Ale też powiedział sobie stanowczo, że nie miał powodów do przejmowania się czymkolwiek. Widział przecież wyraz twarzy Harry'ego w ciągu dnia, pełną podziwu, odkryć na temat samego siebie i kompletnego zaabsorbowania obserwowanym cudem. Być może Uzasadnienie rozbudziło w Harrym nagłe i intensywne zainteresowanie Draconem, ale Snape nie sądził, żeby po rytuale miało się to jakkolwiek zmienić. To był niezbędny rozdział w życiu jego syna, którego odmówiła mu kobieta, która go urodziła, nakazując mu się skupić wyłącznie na służbie bratu. To, że w ogóle do tego doszło, było tryumfem ich wszystkich. Snape był w stanie myśleć w ten sposób nawet jeśli nie chciał wgłębiać się w szczegóły.

Ale jego myśli rozwidlały się w przeróżnych kierunkach, wychodząc daleko ponad sam problem, jak to już miały w zwyczaju. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta tendencja już męczyła Josepha. Jego umysł jednakże zbyt długo pracował w ten sposób, by się od tego odciąć.

Zobaczył dzisiaj, jak Draco przebija się przez barierę, której Harry pewnie nawet nie potrafiłby nazwać. Ta bariera pozwalała Harry'emu na zdystansowanie się od problemów innych ludzi, pozwoliła mu na podjęcie takich decyzji jak zabicie tamtych dzieci znajdujących się pod siecią życia i poświęcania się na sposoby, które mogłyby zaniepokoić innych, ale okazywały się właściwymi metodami na załatwienie niektórych spraw.

Teraz Draco znajdował się w obrębie tej bariery. Harry był z nim związany. Wyjątkowo ciężko przyjdzie mu się zdystansować od niego emocjonalnie. A jeśli Draco wzniesie sprzeciw wobec poświęcenia się, Snape wiedział, że Harry przynajmniej weźmie to pod uwagę.

Narcyza pewnie to aprobowała, ponieważ zależność Dracona od Harry'ego wreszcie została w pełni zwrócona.

Snape nie był pewien, czy też był w stanie tak do tego podchodzić.

Bał się tego, do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby Draco zginął w wojnie. Martwiłby się tym nawet za czasów pokoju, ale w takiej sytuacji Harry doświadczyłby takiego wyniszczenia emocjonalnego, że...

Mógłby zapomnieć o wszystkim i wszystkich po śmierci Dracona, włącznie z tym, że był też kochany przez innych ludzi. Mógłby nawet podążyć za swoim partnerem, zamiast zrobić tak, jak powiedział Snape'owi w zeszłym roku, kiedy to spróbował odciąć się wystarczająco od śmierci swoich najbliższych, żeby był w stanie dalej funkcjonować, walczyć i rozwijać się.

A ten związek, to splątanie ze sobą, od teraz będzie robiło się tylko coraz zacieklejsze. Snape obawiał się, że to mógł być kolejny błąd, na którego popełnienie musiał pozwolić swojemu synowi.

W dodatku mogło to się okazać niebezpieczne i na inny sposób. Snape miał wrażenie, że Draco może w pewnej chwili zrezygnować z tego związku i poszukać sobie nowego partnera. Nie, to nie było prawdopodobne, ale Snape już widział bardziej nieprawdopodobne rzeczy. A to zniszczyłoby Harry'ego równie doszczętnie co jego śmierć.

Miłość w czasach wojny nigdy nie była prosta. Snape coś o tym wiedział. Gdyby doszło do takiego zakończenia miłości w czasach wojennych...

Spojrzenie Snape'a zabłądziło na drugi koniec pokoju i wbiło się w kociołek pełen fioletowego eliksiru, którym czasem się bawił, dodając więcej składników i sprawdzając, jak bardzo zdoła go wzmocnić bez przelewania, albo rujnowania go.

Obecnie to była najpotężniejsza trucizna, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzył i prawdopodobnie nie wyleczyłoby jej nic poza bezoarem. Snape początkowo wyobrażał sobie zaaplikowanie jej wilkołakom, ale byłby skłonny do zaaplikowania go gdziekolwiek indziej, gdyby Draco kiedykolwiek okazał się... nierozsądny.

* * *

Connor poderwał z zaciekawieniem wzrok, kiedy Harry i Draco weszli następnego ranka do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Nie został zaproszony na Uzasadnienie, oczywiście, ponieważ był zadeklarowany Światłu; podobno nawet obecność Harry'ego, który był niezadeklarowany, nadwyrężała granice. Ale Peter powiedział mu, że będzie w stanie wyczuć deklarację Dracona, jeśli rytuał dobiegnie z powodzeniem końca. Connor zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób.

Teraz już wiedział. Czuł się, jakby drapało go tysiące maleńkich rączek, jakby żuki łaziły mu po rękach w te i z powrotem. Connor skrzywił się i podrapał, po czym zmusił do pozostania w bezruchu, kiedy Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszył w jego kierunku. Draco poszedł za nim. Jego spojrzenie było wystarczająco przepełnione zadowoleniem z siebie. Connor nie okaże przy nim żadnego dyskomfortu.

– Dzień dobry, braciszku.

Connor poczuł, jak brwi podnoszą mu się praktycznie wbrew jego woli. Harry wyglądał na uradowanego, jakby lada moment miał się roześmiać, a przecież normalnie _nigdy_ tak nie brzmiał. Nawet jego powitania w spokojnych i wesołych czasach były pełne rezerwy, jakby nie chciał kusić złego, okazując zbyt wiele szczęścia. Ale teraz miał zarumienione policzki i oczy mu lśniły.

Draco założył ręce na piersi i opadł podbródek na prawym ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry oparł się o niego, zataczając wesoło głową, na widok czego Connor po prostu się zagapił. _Czy Draco rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie? Przecież on się nigdy tak nie zachowuje!_

I wtedy Draco pochwycił wzrokiem jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się lekko, krzywo i chłodno, po czym objął Harry'ego zaborczo, a Connor zobaczył w nim coś więcej, niż po prostu zjeżone swędzenie po nowej deklaracji.

_Przeleciał wczoraj Harry'ego._

Connor po prostu tam siedział, mrugając. Nie był pewien, co go bardziej zaskoczyło: że w ogóle do tego doszło, że Harry na to pozwolił, czy też że efekty najwyraźniej pozostały nawet po zakończeniu rytuału. Wiedział, że Harry potrafił nieco zdziczeć w obecności potężnej magii. Miał do tego tendencję, w końcu swój wołał do swego. Ale _coś takiego?_ Scena, w której Harry zachowuje się jak młody kochanek, jak rozchichotany nastolatek, jak...

_Jakby po prostu przebywanie w pobliżu Draco go uszczęśliwiało._

_Draco go uszczęśliwia._

Connor powstrzymał się od potężnego westchnienia. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie stracił wszelkie prawa do pogrywania sobie z Draconem i podejmowania się prób do nastroszenia go przeciw sobie. Nie miał zamiaru się przed nim _kłaniać,_ a jeśli znowu zacznie bredzić o pieprzonej czystości krwi, to Connor jako pierwszy sprowadzi go do pionu. Ale Draco stał się częścią życia Harry'ego i Harry był przy nim cholernie szczęśliwy, a naprawdę nie miał w tej chwili przy sobie wystarczająco wielu ludzi, żeby Connor mógł pozwolić sobie na bezczelność przegonienia jednego z nich.

Poza tym, wydawało mu się, że w ten sposób zyskał sobie nową okazję do żartów.

Wstał i wyciągnął do Dracona dłoń.

– Gratulacje – powiedział z powagą.

Oczy Dracona otworzyły się szeroko _w wyjątkowo_ satysfakcjonujący sposób. Connor pozwolił sobie tylko na niewielki uśmieszek. _Nie spodziewał się, że podejdę do tego jak dorosły. Pewnie myślał, że zacznę protestować jak jakiś gówniarz. To oznacza, że jeśli teraz źle zareaguje, to będzie to jego wina._

Powoli, jakby spodziewając się ukrytych w ręce Magicznych Psikusów Weasleyów, Draco uścisnął mu dłoń. Connor potrząsnął nią, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu i starając się przekazać mu, że _doskonale_ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co Draco zrobił wczoraj jego bratu – no, może nie tak dokładnie, bo naprawdę nie potrzebował szczegółów – i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Draco wyglądał na niesłychanie rozczarowanego. Connor uśmiechnął się do niego po raz ostatni i usiadł.

– Gratulacje dla was obu – dodał w kierunku Harry'ego.

Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko, po czym zaciągnął Dracona ze sobą w kierunku stołu Slytherinu. Draco obejrzał się na niego jeszcze kilka razy, jakby spodziewał się, że Connor pokaże mu język, czy coś.

Connor nie miał takiego zamiaru. Miał lepsze rzeczy do robienia, biorąc pod uwagę nową rolę, którą przyjdzie Draconowi Malfoyowi odegrać w jego życiu, jak i vice versa. Istniała na przykład kwestia tego, co powinien zrobić, jeśli Draco kiedykolwiek skrzywdzi Harry'ego. Przypomniał sobie jak Hermiona wspomniała kiedyś, że znalazła zaklęcie zdolne do zawiązania komuś jaj za uszami w kokardkę i że rozważała rzucenie go na Zachariasza.

Connorowi przyszło do głowy, że powinien napisać do niej i poprosić o to zaklęcie.

_Tak na wszelki wypadek._


	74. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty piąty: Przesiąknięte wiatrem święta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wtedy historia rzekła „Tak oto przyszedł czas na fluff”.

– _Pozwoliłaby_ nam, gdyby tylko zrozumiała – powiedziała Ginny, której policzki tak się rumieniły, że Harry się martwił, że zaraz zemdleje. – Ale nie chce nas puścić. Powiedziała, że święta to czas dla rodziny i że Bill, Charlie i Percy wracają do domu, więc my też mamy pojawić się w Norze. – Zarzuciła włosami. – Co z tego, że przecież mogliśmy zabrać się z wami rano, po czym udać do Nory po południu, nie?

Harry miał wrażenie, że uparte protesty Molly Weasley przeciw udzieleniu Ronowi i Ginny pozwolenia na spędzenie Bożego Narodzenia z nim i Connorem, mniej miały związku z miłością rodzinną, a więcej z troski o to, że dwójka jej najmłodszych dzieci miałaby przebywać w pobliżu mrocznych czarodziejów, ale nie chciał mówić o tym Ginny, bo to tylko jeszcze bardziej skwasiłoby jej nastrój.

– Przykro mi, że nie możecie z nami pojechać – powiedział zamiast tego, po czym podał jej paczkę, którą podlewitował do siebie w czasie jej narzekań. – Mimo wszystko, wesołych świąt.

Zagapiła się na niego przez chwilę, kompletnie zaskoczona, po czym ostrożnie otworzyła swój prezent. Już w połowie zaczynała się uśmiechać i poderwała na niego wzrok, szczerząc się szeroko.

– Dzięki, Harry.

Kupił jej rękawice dla ścigających, stworzone do łatwiejszego chwytania kafla i nawet utwardzające się niczym kamień, jeśli tłuczek kiedykolwiek spróbuje trafić ją w dłoń. Harry miał wrażenie, że to był mało osobisty prezent, ale wciąż nie znał Ginny za dobrze.

– _Skąd_ je wytrzasnęłaś, Ginny? – Ron schodził po schodach do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru ze wzrokiem wbitym w rękawice, ale odprężył się na widok Harry'ego i kiwnął do niego głową. Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i podał mu kolejną paczkę.

– Prawie żałuję, że je zobaczyłeś – westchnął, kiedy Ron pośpiesznie odwijał swój prezent.

Ron wydał z siebie mruknięcie pełne zrozumienia i zadowolenia, kiedy zobaczył własne rękawice, tym razem specjalnie dla obrońcy, które automatycznie narzucały dodatkowe zaklęcia rozgrzewające na dłonie; obrońcy zwykle znacznie mniej latali od innych graczy, więc palce często zamarzały im w czasie zimnych, jesiennych i zimowych meczów. Kiwnął do Harry'ego.

– Dzięki, stary. – Zamarł na moment, jakby zawstydzony, a Harry zorientował się, że pewnie chodziło o to, że nie miał prezentu dla niego.

– Nie szkodzi, Ron – zapewnił go Harry. – To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Chciałbym spędzić z wami święta, ale i tak nigdy nie zdołałbym odpłacić ci się za wszystko, co oferujesz Connorowi w czasie reszty roku i co Ginny zrobiła dla mnie w Leśnej Twierdzy. – Kiwnął w kierunku rękawic. – To po prostu niewielki wyraz wdzięczności, jedyny na jaki mnie teraz stać.

– Coraz lepiej sobie radzisz w szlachetnych przemowach, Harry – powiedziała Ginny, której oczy lśniły ze śmiechu. – Jeszcze trzy lata temu brzmiałbyś, jakbyś kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze wszystkich podtekstów tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś. Teraz wyglądasz niemal jak człowiek.

– No, to w dużej mierze zasługa Draco – powiedział Harry, ciekaw jak na to zareagują. Ron otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Ginny po prostu wywróciła oczami.

– Jest dla ciebie ważny – powiedziała. – Ale to wciąż palant. Miałby znacznie więcej przyjaciół, jakby rzadziej zachowywał się jak idiota. Możesz mu to ode mnie powiedzieć.

– Chyba raczej się tym nie przejmie – powiedział Harry i z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, jak do głosu zaczyna mu się zakradać obrończy ton, przez który zasłużył sobie na kolejne wywrócenie oczami.

– _Wiem_ że nie – zauważyła cierpliwie Ginny. – Ale też niech nie narzeka, że ludzie nie padają mu bez przerwy do stóp, wychwalając go tak, jak ewidentnie tego od wszystkich chce.

I to musiało usatysfakcjonować Harry'ego. Connor jadł na dole obiad, ale i tak jutro się zobaczą, bo jechali razem na święta do Srebrnego Lustra, więc Harry miał zamiar odczekać chwilę z prezentem dla niego. Przytulił Rona i Ginny, po czym wyszedł z wieży Gryffindoru i oparł się na chwilę o ścianę, zamykając oczy.

_Naprawdę_ czuł się inaczej. Jasne, minęły zaledwie trzy dni od czasu Uzasadnienia Dracona, więc może to po prostu wciąż efekty poboczne rytuału. Ale to i tak okazało się na tyle niezwykłe, że w końcu musiał zwrócić na to uwagę. Ukojenie tętniło mu w każdej żyle, a ilekroć ktokolwiek wyrażał się źle o Draconie, Harry miał ochotę natychmiast ich poprawić. No i ciągle zauważał... cóż, piękno. Jak do tej pory znajdowało się ono głównie na twarzy Dracona, ale oczami śledził też promienie słońca, wpadające przez ogromne okna Wielkiej Sali, a wczoraj zatrzymał się nagle przed obrazem i wpatrywał się w niego, po raz pierwszy kompletnie oczarowany jego kolorami.

Harry'ego lekko przerażało to odkrywanie, jak potrafił się zachowywać bez swoich barier. Czy zrobił się od tego słabszy? Z pewnością tak fundamentalna zmiana nie mogła być _wyłącznie_ pozytywna. No i powinien zachować zdolność do swobodnego wznoszenia barier, gdyby wymagała tego od niego sytuacja, jak na przykład jakaś bitwa.

Powiedział sobie, że pewnie efekty prędzej czy później zaczną zanikać. Ostatnio coraz częściej spędzał czas nie tylko z Draconem, ale i w łóżku, ale to tylko przez przerwę świąteczną. Co wzmagało zakrawające na obsesję zainteresowanie, jakie odkrywał w sobie Harry na temat Dracona. Tak, im dalej od Uzasadnienia, tym powinno być z nim lepiej.

Otrząsnął się rześko, po czym ruszył na poszukiwania Luny, żeby dać jej prezent.

* * *

Luna dotknęła kamienia w ścianie i kiwała z powagą głową, nasłuchując. Tak, ten wielki blok był nieszczęśliwy pośród tych wszystkich mniejszych. Próbował to powiedzieć założycielom, kiedy wznosili Hogwart, ale żadne z nich nie było w stanie słuchać przedmiotów. Dlatego tak tu ugrzązł, niechciany i osamotniony. Potrzebował się skurczyć, albo inne powinny urosnąć, żeby się do niego dostosować.

Luna odstąpiła i położyła ostrożnie na podłogę księgę zaklęć, którą znalazła w bibliotece, po raz ostatni przyglądając się uważnie rycinom i inkantacjom. Jeśli poprawnie to wykona, to _powinna_ być w stanie dostosować kształt kamienia bez zmienienia kompozycji całej ściany. Kamienie dadzą jej znać, jeśli zaklęcie zacznie robić coś niebezpiecznego, przez co ta część ściany mogłaby się zachwiać i zawalić. Luna uśmiechnęła się. Naprawdę cieszyło ją, że była w stanie słuchać przedmiotów. Zawsze zaskakiwało ją, a nawet trochę smuciło, że nie podejmowało się tego więcej ludzi.

Wycelowała różdżką w kamień i wyszeptała:

– _Aliquantus._

Z różdżki wystrzelił różowy promień, który momentalnie otoczył blok. Ten zadrżał i zaczął dopasowywać się do innych. Luna przyglądała się temu z zapartym tchem, poruszając co chwila różdżką i przyspieszając pomniejszanie innych, albo rozrost kolejnych. Zrozpaczony płacz kamienia cichł coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie nabrał kształtu i rozmiarów, które były w stanie współpracować z innymi. Luna zakończyła zaklęcie i delikatnie go pogłaskała.

– Luna?

Harry tu był. Oczywiście że tak. W końcu miał mapę szkoły, mógł ją znaleźć w każdej chwili. Luna obróciła się i kiwnęła do niego.

– Harry. Chcesz już swój prezent na święta.

Harry zamarł, jakby zaskoczony, po czym poprawił sobie okulary na nosie.

– Ee. Nie, nawet nie... nie wiedziałem, że jakiś dla mnie masz, Luna. – Owijający mu się wokół ramion wąż omenu, którego Luna często widziała w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu, przechylił łeb, żeby na nią spojrzeć, po czym syknął przewlekle. Harry od-syczał w odpowiedzi, wysłuchał reakcji i przytłumił swój chichot. – Ale Argutus mówi, że tylko głupiec nie przyjąłby prezentu – dodał.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedziała Luna, sięgając do kieszeni szaty i przeczesując palcami zawartość, składającą się między innymi z kamyczków i strzępków pergaminu, które podniosła, bo pamiętały interesujące historie. W końcu znalazła sznurek, na który naplotła naszyjnik dla Harry'ego. – To pióra białozora – powiedziała mu. – Potężnie chronią, wiesz?

– Przed czym?

_Potrafi być taki irytująco specyficzny,_ pomyślała Luna, ale była skłonna mu to wybaczyć. Większość ludzi miała do tego tendencję, póki nie nauczyli się jak słuchać.

– Plotkom i złym pomysłom – powiedziała stanowczo, po czym poczekała, aż nie pochylił głowy, żeby nałożyć mu naszyjnik na kark. Harry dotknął go lekko i uśmiechnął się.

– Też przyniosłem dla ciebie naszyjnik, Luna – powiedział, sięgając po niego.

Luna wyciągnęła po niego ręce i przyjęła, kompletnie urzeczona. Sznurek był z nici, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, ale które kiedyś tworzyły lamówkę szaty... być może Harry zerwał je z jakichś starych ubrań Blacków, ponieważ potrafiły być z materiałów, których już nikt obecnie nie splatał. Na nici wisiały płatki słonecznika, zaczarowane do zachowania świeżości. Luna wiedziała, że słonecznikami życzyło się komuś szczęścia, zdolności do olśniewających czynów nawet pośród wiatrów i kryzysów. Naprawdę było jej miło, że Harry o nich pomyślał.

Ale Harry uczynił ten naszyjnik wyjątkowy poprzez wplecenie kosmyków własnych włosów między płatki. Luna dotknęła jednego z nich i kiwnęła głową. Otrzymała od niego wizje podskakiwania na głowie Harry'ego i przemykania tuż obok tłuczka. Bardzo odważnym było z jego strony przekazanie jej czegoś takiego, sam musiał wiedzieć, do jak wielu niebezpiecznych zaklęć i eliksirów można wykorzystać czyjeś włosy.

– Dzięki, Harry – powiedziała. Podlewitowała naszyjnik sobie nad głową i ułożyła na obojczyku. W ten sposób pozostanie lekki i przewiewny i nie nabierze chęci do podduszania jej. – Powodzenia w zwalczaniu Sprzysiężenia Zgniłego Kła.

Harry przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Ale nie spróbował ją o to wypytywać, a następnie wyglądać na znudzonego wyjaśnieniami, co przytrafiało się Lunie zdecydowanie zbyt często i zawsze było rozczarowujące. Konspiracje były jak przedmioty; znacznie bardziej fascynujące, gdyby ludzie tylko nauczyli się ich słuchać.

– Dzięki, Luna – powiedział. – Powodzenia z... dopasowywaniem wielkości kamieni w tunelach?

– Tak – powiedziała Luna. – Założyciele nie poskładali należycie Hogwartu, kiedy go budowali, wiesz? Czasami w ścianach znajdują się płaczące z bólu kamienie, albo cały pokój płacze, ponieważ ludzie w kółko ćwiczą w nim takie same zaklęcia. Przecież muszę im pomóc. – Rzuciła Harry'emu surowe spojrzenie. Nawet on nie przestrzegał wszystkich zaleceń od własnych przedmiotów. – Twoim szatom byłoby miło, gdybyś odzyskał lewą dłoń. Już męczy je takie powiewanie nad nadgarstkiem.

– Ee – powiedział Harry.

Luna nasłuchiwała przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się.

– Och, ale _próbujesz_ odzyskać lewą dłoń – powiedziała. – To dobrze. I Harry? Cieszy mnie, że dzielisz łóżko z Draco Malfoyem. To naprawdę miłe z waszej strony. Czy rozkładacie swój ciężar po równo na całym materacu, kiedy się na nim odbijacie? Ponieważ to ważne, wiesz, żeby łóżko nie zmęczyło się w pewnej chwili od dźwigania was ciągle na tych samych sprężynach.

Twarz Harry'ego zrobiła się bardzo czerwona. Luna zmartwiła się, czy przypadkiem nie ukąsiły go Ukropne Pchły. Już miała rzucić inkantację, która by to sprawdziła, kiedy Harry wymamrotał „Wesołych świąt, Luna” i uciekł.

Luna odnotowała sobie, że powinna sprawdzić się potem na Ukropne Pchły, po czym wróciła do pracy.

* * *

Harry rozbudził się powoli. Spanikował na chwilę, zanim przypomniał sobie, że wcale nie muszą się zbierać do Srebrnego Lustra; już wczoraj przybył do niego z Draconem, Connorem, Peterem, Owenem, Syrinx i Snape'em, zjedli późny obiad z Narcyzą i poszli spać. Draco powiedział, że nie chciał takiej nagonki jak w zeszłym roku i faktycznie tak było lepiej.

Przewrócił się i przeciągnął, co obudziło Dracona, który ostatnio polubił obejmowanie go zarówno rękami i nogami w czasie snu, jak jakaś małpka. Harry'emu przychodziły na to określenia takie jak „urocze”, ale nie wymawiał tego na głos. Draco lubił, kiedy podziwiano jego piękno, ale nawet to miało swoje granice.

– Wesołych świąt – wyszeptał Draco i przysunął się, żeby go pocałować.

Harry z przyjemnością to odwzajemnił. Nie wiedział nawet, o której się obudzili, ale przecież nie odwróci się od pocałunku, żeby rzucić _Tempus._ Obrócił się, kładąc się klatką piersiową na Draconie, po czym wślizgnął dłoń pod jego piżamę.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

Harry skrzeknął głośno, ale na szczęście zdążył odsunąć się od Dracona zanim ugryzł go w język, choć naprawdę niewiele brakowało. Obejrzał się i łypnął na Connora, który stał w progu z szerokim uśmiechem, wyglądając jak Syriusz w naprawdę szampańskim humorze. Z różdżki sypały mu się czerwone i białe iskry.

– Co ty _wyprawiasz?_ – zapytał oskarżycielsko Harry.

– Co _on_ wyprawia? – zapytał Draco praktycznie w tym samym momencie, starając się ukryć swoją nagość za Harrym. Harry ścisnął jego dłoń i spojrzał złowrogo na brata, który wciąż sobie nie poszedł.

– Czas zejść na dół i otworzyć prezenty – ogłosił z powagą Connor. – Wiedziałem, że nie śpicie, bo Draco już wcześniej był na zewnątrz. – Kiwnął spokojnie do Dracona, jakby już byli szwagrami i Connor nieustannie wpadał na tego rodzaju sceny. – Wyszedłeś na zewnątrz, pooglądać z matką wschód słońca, prawda? Wspaniały zwyczaj. No i stawia naprawdę wcześnie na nogi. Postanowiłem okazać wam zrozumienie i dałem jeszcze trzy godziny snu. Powinniście mi podziękować, naprawdę. Takie leżenie w łóżku nie otworzy wam żadnych prezentów.

Zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą. Harry zamrugał na Dracona. Draco zamrugał na Harry'ego.

– Chyba faktycznie powinniśmy zejść na dół – powiedział niechętnie Harry. – Bo jeszcze tu wróci.

* * *

Connor oparł się o drzwi w głębi korytarza i panicznie starał się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Zastanawiał się, ile Harry'emu i Draconowi zajmie odkrycie, że narzucił osłonę na ich pokój, która informowała go, ilekroć sytuacja w środku zaczynała się robić zbyt „intymna”, dzięki czemu dobrze wiedział, kiedy im niewinnie przerwać.

Tylko kilka dni zajęło mu ustalenie, jakie dowcipy mu pozostały w chwili, w której nie mógł już dłużej antagonizować Dracona. Teraz mógł droczyć się z bratem. Skoro zaczęli uprawiać seks, to znaczyło że Harry już nie był pod tym względem aż taki wrażliwy i kruchy, a to oznaczało _mnóstwo_ potencjalnego materiału na dowcipy. W dodatku raczej nie zacznie reagować na to tym samym przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas, bo nie tylko będzie musiał pogodzić się z myślą, że sam uprawia seks, ale też że ludzie wokół niego robili dokładnie to samo.

Connor lubił myśleć, że jego braterskim obowiązkiem było upewnienie się, że życie Harry'ego będzie choć odrobinę normalne i poczytalne.

Zbiegł na dół, rechocząc, po czym z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem spojrzał na zniecierpliwionych ludzi, siedzących już wokół choinki.

– Zaraz zejdą – powiedział.

_Bo jak nie, to następnym razem zabiorę ze sobą Snape'a._

* * *

Harry przyglądał się uważnie twarzy Connora, kiedy jego magia lewitowała prezenty spod choinki i podawała je właścicielom. Zobaczył, jak jego brat mruga i mina mu nieco rzednie, kiedy zorientował się, że żaden nie leciał do niego.

– Wybacz, że nie położyłem go z innymi, Connor – powiedział Harry na tyle wyraźnie, że wszyscy usłyszeli. – Ale jakbym nie próbował go owinąć, to i tak od razu byś odgadł, co dla ciebie mam. – Obrócił się w kierunku ukrytych drzwiczek i posłał nieme _Accio._ Prezent Connora wyleciał z przyległego pokoju, w którym Harry go zostawił, do którego wejście znajdowało się też przy obrazach Neptuna Blacka.

Twarz Connora wszystko mu wynagrodziła – nawet to wtargnięcie z rana. Ręce mu drżały, kiedy położył sobie Błyskawicę na kolanach i głaskał jej trzonek, a kiedy spojrzał na Harry'ego, wdzięczność tak jasno lśniła mu w oczach, że praktycznie przytłaczała wszystko w pokoju.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

– Wesołych świąt, Connor.

Connor spojrzał na miotłę z rozmarzeniem, jakby to była Parvati. Harry oparł się o ramię Dracona, ledwie powstrzymując się przed impulsem obrócenia się i pocałowania go, bo nie chciał odrywać wzroku od rozanielonej miny swojego brata. Connor naprawdę starał się nie okazywać swojej zazdrości o jego Błyskawicę, ale i tak była ona cokolwiek oczywista. No i czemu nie powinien mieć dobrej miotły? Przecież grał w tym roku w quidditcha, podczas gdy Harry latał tylko rekreacyjnie. Zarówno potrzebował jej, jak i pragnął znacznie bardziej od niego.

– One kosztują fortunę – syknął mu Draco na ucho. – Nawet teraz.

– Wiem – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

– Lepiej, żeby mój był równie dobry – powiedział ponuro Draco.

Harry podparł się na łokciu, żeby móc zobaczyć twarz Dracona. – Nie jest równie drogi – przyznał. – Ale wydaje mi się, że będzie nawet lepszy. Pieniądze to nie jest jedyny wymiar jakości, Draco. Już dawno temu pomogłeś mi się o tym przekonać.

Draco zamrugał, wyglądając na zarówno zaskoczonego, jak ostrożnie zadowolonego, po czym odpakował swój prezent. Harry przyglądał się jego twarzy, wypatrując momentu, w którym zorientuje się co to jest. I oto nastąpił – lekkie drgnięcie brwi, szybkie wciągnięcie oddechu, cień w oczach.

– Myślodsiewnia – wyszeptał. – Ale już pełna.

Harry kiwnął głową. Myślodsiewnia zawierała w sobie zaklęcie zamykające, dzięki czemu srebrny płyn nie miał szans na wycieknięcie.

– To wspomnienia moich najbardziej bolesnych wspomnień w życiu – powiedział. – I tych najprzyjemniejszych. – Dopiero w chwilę potem przyszło mu do głowy idealne określenie, więc pokręcił z zakłopotaniem głową. – Chciałem powiedzieć, najbardziej _intensywnych._ I na wszystkie narzuciłem wynalezione przez ciebie zaklęcie, które pozwala na spojrzenie na czyjeś wspomnienie z jego punktu widzenia.

Spojrzenie Dracona oczekiwało od niego więcej informacji.

Harry pocałował go, nie przejmując się, że matka Dracona, jak i jego własny opiekun, siedzieli po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Wciąż nie powiedziałem ci o wielu sprawach – wyszeptał. – Jak właściwie czułem się podczas rozprawy rodziców, na przykład. Inne potrafią być nieco bardziej tajemnicze. Chyba nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrozumiałeś w pełni, jak postrzegałem Connora na pierwszym roku. Nie chcę już dłużej trzymać przed tobą tajemnic, Draco. Dlatego proszę. Jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałeś się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć, to powinno już tam być. Jeśli nie ma, poproś.

Draco wydał z siebie nieskładny dźwięk i cisnął myślodsiewnią na bok, po czym rzucił się na niego i pocałował mocno. Harry praktycznie wylądował na plecach, kiedy Snape wreszcie odchrząknął.

– Być może – odezwał się Snape, głosem tak suchym, że Harry'emu skojarzył się z pustynią – pozwolicie, że będziemy kontynuować tę niegodną orgię wymieniania się prezentami, a inne niegodne orgie pozostawimy na później?

Harry usłyszał śmiech Connora, ale i tak już miał własne podejrzenia pod względem tego, skąd jego brat wiedział, kiedy właściwie wbić im do pokoju. Usiadł prosto, odkaszlnął i spróbował przygładzić włosy, zerkając przy okazji na Snape'a. Rozumiejąc jego niemą zachętę, Snape rozwinął owiniętą paczkę na swoich kolanach.

A następnie kompletnie zamarł.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. To był jeden z tych bardziej ryzykownych podarków, zupełnie jak list wybaczenia, który napisał do Snape'a w zeszłym roku. Wyglądało na to, że ich relacja była już skazana na takie wzloty i upadki, że nigdy chyba nie wymienią się normalnymi prezentami. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek dotrą do punktu, w którym zaczną wymieniać się skarpetkami, to pewnie będzie to oznaczało zawiść tak okrutną, że nawet się do siebie nie odezwą.

Snape otworzył książkę, przekartkował ją, przyglądając się, przynajmniej pozornie, każdej stronie, albo każdemu działowi. Harry czekał, z sercem tętniącym mu w gardle i wyjątkowo mile widzianą dłonią Dracona na swoim ramieniu.

– Niektóre strony pod koniec są puste – odezwał się wreszcie Snape.

Harry odchrząknął.

– Ach... tam powinien pan napisać, co najlepiej pasuje dla _nas_ – powiedział. – A nie mam wątpliwości, że w tym momencie byłby pan w stanie napisać o tym już całą książkę.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy. Harry odpowiedział tym samym tak nieustraszenie, jak był w stanie, kiedy strach pożerał go żywcem. Prezent – książka zatytułowana „Co począć z potężnym czarodziejem: Tworzenie zdrowych relacji między magicznie potężnymi rodzicami i dziećmi”’ – był mniej dosłowny i bardziej symboliczny. Harry miał nadzieję, że symbolika jego pragnienia do uważania Snape'a jako swojego rodzica, a nie po prostu opiekuna, była wystarczająco oczywista.

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko chwilę potem, więc podejrzewał, że albo była, albo Snape po prostu odczytał ją z jego oczu za pomocą legilimencji.

– Dziękuję, Harry. – Snape odłożył książkę na bok. Gest mógł wydawać się dla wszystkich wokół całkowicie normalny, ale Harry zauważył jak drżały mu ręce. Odprężył się.

Pozostałe prezenty poszły znacznie łatwiej; dla Petera, Narcyzy, Owena i Syrinx kupił książki. Ta dla Petera była jedyną, która mogła dotyczyć wrażliwego tematu, ponieważ dokumentowała techniki rzeźbienia w drewnie wynalezione w latach, które spędził w Azkabanie, ale Peter tylko pogłaskał okładkę, przyglądając się jej tęsknie. Syrinx już wczytała się w swoją książkę, która zawierała w sobie zaawansowane techniki treningowe dla magów bojowych i nie wyglądało na to, żeby w tej chwili obchodziło ją cokolwiek innego.

Skoro miał to już z głowy, to mógł się zająć resztą prezentów. W ogóle nie zaskoczyło go, że od Petera otrzymał książkę o docenianiu sztuki. Teraz, kiedy zauważał piękno fizycznych przedmiotów, podejrzewał że Peter zacznie go cierpliwie uczyć również piękna drewnianych rzeźb, obrazów, arrasów i takich tam. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to oznacza dla niego koniec osuszania magii z pięknych, ale poza tym kompletnie bezużytecznych artefaktów Blacków.

Narcyza podarowała mu coś dziwnego, co wydawało się dziwnie ciężkie i wyślizgnęło mu się z palców, kiedy je rozwijał, przez co chwilę mu zajęło zorientowanie się, co to tak naprawdę było. Uśmiechnął się ponad nim z zakłopotaniem, kiedy zobaczył przelotnie imiona Syriusza i Regulusa, przez co zrozumiał naturę prezentu: to była kopia rodzinnego arrasu Blacków, z dodanym jego imieniem. Nie był magiczny, więc nie zacznie się zmieniać, odzwierciedlając status żywych i martwych członków rodziny, jak to robił oryginał, ale i tak pojawił się na nim, połączony srebrną linią z Regulusem, jako adoptowany dziedzic.

– Dziękuję, pani Malfoy – powiedział, ale spojrzała na niego surowo i poprawiła go na „Narcyzę” zanim jeszcze zdążył skończyć. Harry niemal wyczuwał kręcące się w jej głowie koła. _Im szybciej przyjmie w pełni do wiadomości, że jest adoptowanym dziedzicem Blacków, tym szybciej zacznie myśleć o sobie jak o moim zięciu._

Arras był pięknym darem, obszytym na jakimś niezwykle czarnym materiale, na którego Harry nie znał nazwy, a wszystkie imiona zostały wykonane srebrną nicią, ale Harry i tak nagle strasznie zatęsknił za Regulusem. Ostrożnie odłożył go na bok, po czym spojrzał na następny prezent, tym razem od Owena.

Była to drewniana tabliczka, pusta poza czymś co wyglądało na opis najnowszego pokolenia Rosier–Henlinów. Harry zamrugał na nią, po czym spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Owena.

Owen ze spokojem przyjął na siebie jego wzrok.

– Moja matka jest w ciąży – powiedział. – Już ci o tym mówiłem. Ma termin za trzy miesiące. Chciałaby, żebyś został ojcem chrzestnym dziecka, Harry. Czy też... no, jeśli się zgodzisz, to nawiąże się między wami nawet coś trwalszego. Byłbyś dla niej tym, kim jesteś obecnie dla Marian Bulstrode. Pojawiłbyś się w czasie pierwszego dnia życia mojego rodzeństwa i pokazał, że nie musi się bać, ani podziwiać potężnej magii. Świat się zmienia. Moja matka chce, żeby jej córka lub syn wyrośli w świecie takim, jaki będzie, a nie jaki był.

Harry miał wrażenie, że już wiedział, czemu miała służyć ta tabliczka.

– I jeśli się zgodzę, to ona odzwierciedli mój nowy status w odniesieniu do twojej rodziny?

Owen kiwnął głową.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę mu się przyglądał. Nie spędzał specjalnie wiele czasu ze swoimi zaprzysięgłymi kompanami. Wciąż praktycznie nie znał Syrinx. Nawet Michaela nie znał dość, żeby zapobiec na czas takiej sytuacji jak ta z Draconem. Naprawdę chciałby to zmienić.

– Dziękuję, Owenie – powiedział wreszcie. – To prawdziwy zaszczyt. – Spojrzał na tabliczkę i chuchnął na nią, przypominając sobie pośrednio, co właściwie powinien zrobić z czymś takim. Niektóre były tak wrażliwe, że podłapywały magię z samych słów, ale większość potrzebowała bardziej skoncentrowanego powiewu powietrza. – Zgadzam się.

Powierzchnia tabliczki zamigotała i niewidzialna dłoń wyrzeźbiła jego imię w drewnie. Harry z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, jak odbiegają od niego trzy linie. Jedna łączyła się z imieniem Medusy, co Harry podejrzewał, że oznaczało ich przyszłą relację, jako kogoś bardzo ważnego dla jej dziecka. Grubsza, bardziej zakręcona linia prowadziła do Owena – więź zaprzysięgłego kompana. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co sobie pomyśleć o cienkiej linii, która owijała się wokół miejsca na tabliczce pod imionami Medusy i Charlesa, w którym prawdopodobnie miało się pojawić imię dziecka.

Owen wychylił się i spojrzał mu ponad ramieniem.

– Och – powiedział, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego. – Nie wiedziałem, że matka to zrobiła. Ewidentnie chce, żebyś nazwał dziecko.

– Że _co?_ – Harry momentalnie się na to zjeżył. Głowę wypełniły mu myśli o obarczaniu magicznego dziecka jakimś niefortunnym imieniem, które przyczepi się do niej albo niego już do końca życia. Co jeśli zrobi coś nie tak? Co jeśli pogwałci jakąś nieznaną mu tradycję imienną w rodzinie Rosier–Henlinów? Co jeśli...

Dłoń Owena ścisnęła mu pocieszająco ramię.

– Nie przejmuj się tym tak – mruknął. – Jestem pewien, że świetnie sobie z tym poradzisz.

Harry nie był co do tego taki przekonany, ale i tak kiwnął głową, po czym otworzył prezent od Syrinx. _But?_ Harry po chwili zrozumiał. Na tym etapie treningu magowie bojowi powinni wyrzec się praktycznie wszystkich swoich doczesnych dóbr. Musieli nauczyć się niezależnego funkcjonowania od nich i związanych z nimi emocji, jak i uświadomić sobie swoje prawo do poddania ich w każdej chwili swojego życia. Odzyskiwali je dopiero po ukończeniu treningu. Syrinx musiała przekazać mu coś osobistego, zarówno w ramach pokazania, jak bardzo go sobie ceniła, jak i jako praktyczny prezent.

Uśmiechała się do niego, kiedy się na nią obejrzał.

– Jest zaczarowany, żeby podskoczyć i kopnąć przeciwnika w szczękę – powiedziała. – Powinien ją złamać, jeśli dobrze wykonałam zaklęcie. – Na jej brwi pojawiło się lekko zaniepokojone drżenie. – Ale jestem pewna, że tak.

– Ee... dzięki. – Harry ostrożnie położył but na tabliczce Rosier Henlinów. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że nie uznał tabliczki za wroga.

Od Connora otrzymał zegarek z brązu, który po otwarciu obracał się w trójwymiarowej reprezentacji planet. Connor wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Piękny, nie? – zapytał. – Znalazłem go za jedną z osłon w Lux Aeternie. Informuje obecnego dziedzica Potterów, jeśli nosiciel znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Co jeszcze? – Harry wyczuwał w zegarku naprawdę ogromne pokłady skoncentrowanej magii, ale była na sobie tak poukładana, że nie był w stanie ocenić, do czego właściwie służyła.

Connor wzruszył ramionami, ewidentnie bardziej zainteresowany prezentem, który otrzymał od Petera – książką o treningu animagicznym.

– Bo ja wiem?

Harry uznał, że póki co noszenie zegarka może okazać się kiepskim pomysłem. Owinął go wokół buta, po czym spojrzał na prezenty od Snape'a i Dracona.

Niewiele się z tego dowiedział. Pudełko od Snape'a brzmiało, jakby zostało wypełnione miękkim pergaminem, przez co Harry nie był w stanie nawet odkreślić kształtu zawartości. Otworzył i krzyknął cicho.

– Nie wiedziałem, że pan warzy takie rzeczy – powiedział, przechylając na boki fiolkę. Złote lśnienie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że ten eliksir to Felix Felicis, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy nie spróbował sam uwarzyć; najdrobniejszy błąd zwykle oznaczał znacznie gorsze konsekwencje, niż to zwykle bywało w przypadku niestabilnych wywarów.

Snape prychnął.

Harry obejrzał się na niego i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach. _Jest mu... głupio?_

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział. – Naprawdę.

Snape kiwnął sztywno głową i odwrócił wzrok. Harry uznał, że nie będzie już więcej zwracał na to niczyjej uwagi. Snape był przeciwny tego rodzaju eliksirom co Felix Felicis, czy eliksiry miłości, przynajmniej powierzchownie; może i sam był _nie fair_ _,_ ale nigdy nie dopuściłby do tego, żeby ktoś na jego zajęciach korzystał z niesprawiedliwej przewagi. Harry ostrożnie owinął fiolkę z powrotem w pergamin i spróbował zakopać własne emocje, które pojawiały się na myśl, że Snape zrobił dla niego coś takiego mimo swoich oporów.

Kiedy otworzył prezent od Dracona, w pierwszej chwili go nie zrozumiał. Przedmiot aż nucił od skoncentrowanej magii, ale wyglądał na absolutnie normalne lustro. Harry obrócił je wprzód i w tył, ale wciąż widział w nim tylko własną twarz. Rama była piękna, wyrzeźbiona w kości słoniowej z niewielkimi zdobieniami wokół maleńkich pereł, ale nie było na nim żadnego symbolu, ani wyjaśnienia do czego ma służyć. Harry spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na Dracona.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego i przyłożył mu dłoń do karku, nachylając mu twarz z powrotem w kierunku lustra.

– Patrz – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Co widzisz?

Harry posłusznie przyjrzał się uważnie, przez cały czas marudząc pod nosem.

– No, siebie – powiedział.

A potem westchnął, ponieważ obraz przeszły zmarszczki, zmieniając wszystkie kolory i kształty, a rozchodziły się w miejscu, w którym Draco dotknął ramy. A kiedy zmarszczki wreszcie się uspokoiły, zobaczył...

Nie.

Harry spróbował położyć lustro, odsunąć je od siebie. Draco mu na to nie pozwolił, nie poluźnił uścisku ani na ramie, ani na karku Harry'ego. Jego mamrotanie brzmiało dla uszu Harry'ego na rozgorączkowane.

– _Tak._ To właśnie widzę, ilekroć na ciebie patrzę, Harry. Kiedy dotyka go tylko jedna osoba, odzwierciedla tylko to, co dana osoba myśli o odbijanym przedmiocie. Ale jeśli dotknie go jeszcze ktoś inny, to dopasowuje się do _jego_ rzeczywistości. A ty jesteś dla mnie piękny. Naprawdę. – Draco pocałował go w ucho.

Harry spróbował odwrócić wzrok od obrazu, ale było to zaskakująco ciężkie. Ta twarz... nie należała do _niego._ Nie mógła być.. Podświetlała mu oczy, włosy i praktycznie nawet skórę światłem w taki sam sposób, w jaki wydawało mu się, że twarz Dracona lśniła od ciemności w czasie Uzasadnienia. Ten obraz był fascynujący, ale to nie był on. Nie mógł być..

Ukrył twarz w szatach Dracona, przytłoczony tym wszystkim.

– Nie szkodzi, Harry – powiedział Draco kojąco mu na ucho. – Przyzwyczajaj się do tej świadomości tak długo, jak tylko chcesz. – Przeczesał wolną dłonią grzywkę Harry'ego, od czasu do czasu ciągnąc go za włosy. – Już i tak znaleźliśmy się na tej ścieżce. Jesteś w stanie przyznać, że jestem piękny. Zauważyłem też, że zacząłeś oglądać się na niektóre przedmioty, jakbyś je widział po raz pierwszy. To w końcu się w tobie uspokoi, Harry. Może nawet w przeciągu kilku lat sam dojdziesz do wniosku, że jesteś piękny, ale i tak chciałem ci pokazać, jakiego tak naprawdę cię widzę.

Harry zdołał wydusić podziękowania, ale nie podniósł wzroku. Nie miał teraz odwagi na spojrzenie w oczy Dracona i zobaczenie ich zaborczej, płonącej przyjemności.

Draco ponownie go pocałował.

– Wesołych świąt – powiedział bardziej w kierunku skóry Harry'ego, niż jego ucha.

Connor uratował sytuację, a przynajmniej ocalił swojego brata przed kompletną kompromitacją.

– Wciąż mamy trochę czasu przed przybyciem pozostałych – powiedział wesoło i ze zniecierpliwieniem. Harry wiedział, że Connor miał rację; reszta sojuszników pojawi się dopiero po południu, ponieważ większość chciała spędzić świąteczny poranek ze swoimi rodzinami, a Hawthorn potrzebowała dojść do siebie po wczorajszej pełni. – Chodźmy polatać w powietrznym basenie!

Harry zakrztusił się, zwłaszcza kiedy usłyszał naburmuszone mamrotanie Dracona, który nie zabrał ze sobą miotły. Pocałował jego obojczyk i usiadł, wciąż bardzo ostrożnie unikając spojrzenia swojego chłopaka, jak i lustra. Niektóre zmiany były cięższe od innych.

* * *

Harry obudził się w środku nocy. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko leżał w łóżku, starając się ustalić, co właściwie go obudziło. Skóra go swędziała, ale to nie było to. To nie był też Draco, który nawet nie drgnął, a jego ciche pochrapywania wciąż unosiły się nad łóżkiem. I zdecydowanie to nie był Connor, który chciał im wyciąć jakiś numer; Harry na wszelki wypadek zerknął w kierunku drzwi, ale wciąż były solidnie zamknięte.

Ale _coś_ się zmieniło.

Nieco zaniepokojony, zastanawiając się czy ktoś zdołał aportować się w obręb osłon Srebrnego Lustra, Harry wysunął się ostrożnie spod ochronnego ramienia Dracona. Draco obrócił się i wtulił w poduszkę. Harry został jeszcze przez chwilę, żeby pogłaskać go po policzku i potrząsnął głową; miał nadzieję, że wróci zanim jeszcze chłód obudzi Dracona.

Ostrożnie zszedł po schodach. Świętowanie z sojusznikami okazało się znacznie głośniejsze i rozbestwione, niż Harry się tego spodziewał, choćby dlatego, że Thomas przyprowadził ze sobą wszystkie dzieci, a Marian Bulstrode umiała już chodzić. Harry przekonał się, że niemal dwuletnie dziecko, wraz ze swoją przypadkową magią, kompletnie nie obawiające się żadnych artefaktów Blacków, czy magii dorosłych, mogło wpakować się w naprawdę wiele kłopotów. A potem Thomas został do późna, opowiadając o tym, jak to otrzymał od Lucjusza zaproszenie do Rezydencji Malfoyów, ale nie skorzystał, ponieważ był zanadto zajęty pisaniem artykułu o magii centaurów, w dodatku znajdował się w samym środku bardzo wrażliwych badań. Zabawnie się tego słuchało, ale tak rozproszyło Harry'ego, że potem nie było kiedy posprzątać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic nie walało się na schodach.

Dotarł do głównego pokoju w Srebrnym Lustrze, oświetlonego jak zawsze przez złoty basen na suficie, który wiecznie kapał płomieniami do lamp. Harry rozejrzał się uważnie. Nic nie wyskoczyło na niego z cieni. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

I wtedy usłyszał głos, znajomy, choć nie słyszany już od bardzo dawna:

– Harry?

Serce zabiło mu mocniej, kiedy się obracał. Regulus stał przy jednym z obrazów, opierając dłoń lekko o ścianę obok. Na twarzy pojawiał mu się coraz większy uśmiech na widok Harry'ego.

Możliwe, że nawet powtórzył jego imię, ale Harry już tego nie słyszał, bo praktycznie podlewitował się na drugą stronę pokoju i przywalił w Regulusa, obejmując go mocno. Regulus stracił na chwilę oddech, ale potem zaczerpnął go wystarczająco, żeby się roześmiać i zareagować przytuleniem.

Harry wtulił twarz w klatkę piersiową Regulusa, plamiąc mu koszulę głupimi łzami wdzięczności. Nie śmiał nawet zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad wszystkim, co prawdopodobnie Regulus przechodził w świecie obrazów. Nie było go i Harry nie był w stanie mu pomóc w żaden inny sposób, jak po prostu upewniając się, że ktoś dba o domy i artefakty Blacków podczas jego nieobecności. Nie miał jak się z nim skontaktować, ustalić czy leczenie skażenia wokół Mrocznego Znaku zakończyło się powodzeniem czy nie, albo ustalić, czemu medalion Slytherina był taki ważny dla Voldemorta.

Nie miał żadnych możliwości, ale teraz już wrócił, żywy, ciepły, prawdziwy i Harry wreszcie mógł go przytulić. _Wrócił._

Regulus zachichotał nad nim.

– Próbowałem automatycznie odczytać ci z głowy myśli i dowiedzieć się, co się działo jak mnie nie było – wyszeptał. – Wciąż czasami zapominam, że mam już własne ciało.

– Powiem ci – powiedział Harry, odsuwając się i patrząc mu w oczy, oszołomiony ze szczęścia. – Z przyjemnością ci o wszystkim opowiem. Ale najpierw ty mi powiedz. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. – Jak poszło leczenie?

– Dobrze. – Twarz Regulusowi pociemniała na moment, ale nawet to nie zdołało powstrzymać uśmiechu, który od razu się pojawił. – Wyleczyłem mój znak ze wszelkiego skażenia.

– W takim razie nic innego mnie w tej chwili nie obchodzi – powiedział stanowczo Harry, uwieszając się znowu na nim.

Wiedział, że Regulus pewnie chciał przekazać mu naprawdę niepokojące wieści, albo dowiedział się czegoś niepokojącego o samym sobie. Można to było wywnioskować chociażby z cieni wokół jego oczu i ust. Harry wiedział, że może się w ogóle okazać, że Regulus przyniesie im wyłącznie złe wieści.

Ale w tej chwili miał to gdzieś. Nie zależało mu na niczym, jak na fakcie, że Regulus stał obok niego i głaskał go ciężką dłonią po plecach. Był tam. Wrócił do _domu._


	75. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty szósty: Horkruksy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest kluczowy dla fabuły. Wyjaśnia, poniekąd, czemu siódmy tom będzie taki mroczny. Wyjdą też na jaw niektóre tajemnice, które ciągnęły się za nami jeszcze z drugiego i trzeciego tomu. Naprawdę nie mogłam doczekać się napisania go, bez względu na wszystkie związane z nim komplikacje.

– Ale to przecież może nie być prawdziwy Regulus. – Draco brzmiał na spokojnego, ale głos chwiał mu się na krańcach, rozbijając w okruchy złości i niepokoju.

Harry prychnął i obejrzał się przez ramię. Usiłował ułożyć na sobie szaty tak, żeby zakrywały wszystkie ugryzienia, jakie pozostały mu na karku po minionej nocy, ale ostatecznie przyszło mu się poddać. Niektóre znajdowały się zwyczajnie za wysoko. I musiał przestać wreszcie myśleć o sytuacji, w której się ich nabawił, inaczej przysporzy sobie nowego problemu. Wzdrygnął się i skupił.

– Czyli co, to nieprawdziwy Regulus?

Draco przeszedł przez pokój i położył ręce na ramionach Harry’ego, wpatrując mu się w oczy.

– Nie wiesz, co właściwie spotkał w tych obrazach – powiedział. – Sam przyznałeś, że nie wiesz dokąd tak naprawdę prowadzą.

– Ale nikt tego nie wie – zauważył Harry. – Żaden Black nie zwiedził ich w całości. Regulusowi znane były niektóre ich funkcje – na przykład tego, w którym w ogóle dowiedział się o medalionie, albo tego leczniczego. A nawet wtedy mi powiedział, że taka wyprawa jest niebezpieczna. I tak go puściłem, bo w tamtej chwili skażenie Mrocznego Znaku stanowiło największe zagrożenie dla jego życia. Ale jestem pewien, że gdyby istniało ryzyko, że jeden z tych obrazów może potencjalnie odesłać jego kopię, która zachowywałaby się i wyglądała dokładnie jak on, to raczej by mnie uprzedził.

– Może sam nie wiedział – zauważył cicho Draco, głaszcząc kciukiem jedno ze śladów po ukąszeniach przy nasadzie karku. Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie zareagować. – Czy widziałeś, z jakiego wyszedł obrazu?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Obudziło mnie drgnięcie osłon, więc zszedłem na dół, żeby zobaczyć co mogło je wywołać. Kiedy się obróciłem, już tam stał. Wyczułem jego powrót.

Draco objął Harry’ego i położył podbródek na jego ramieniu.

– Tak czy inaczej chcę wziąć udział w tym spotkaniu i poznać tę ważną informację, którą chce ci wyjawić, choćby nie wiem co to było – powiedział. – Pozwolisz mi na to?

– No pewnie – powiedział Harry, powstrzymując się przed wymówieniem na głos wszystkich myśli, które sugerowały, jak wiele mogliby już osiągnąć bez tych durnych podejrzeń.

_Wiedział_ , że to Regulus. Już pomijając wszystko inne, wyczuwał sposób, w jaki tańczyły wokół niego osłony, wirując i witając z powrotem dziedzica Blacków. Harry był legalnym dziedzicem, ale Regulusa łączyła z nimi historia krwi i magii, spędził tu wiele dni w czasie swojego dzieciństwa i znał te obrazy tak dogłębnie, jak Harry pewnie pozna je dopiero z upływem czasu. Wiadomo było, że dom uraduje się z jego powrotu i momentalnie odrzuci od siebie podróbkę, albo przynajmniej da Harry’emu znać, że nie był prawdziwym Regulusem.

_Czasami Draco naprawdę przesadza z tą swoją paranoją._

* * *

Snape stał bardzo nieruchomo, kiedy Harry powiedział mu tego ranka, że Regulus powrócił i w pewnym sensie miał wrażenie, że ten bezruch pozostał w nim, mimo że od tego czasu wstał i chodził po pokoju. Nie zszedł na śniadanie, bo wiedział że nikt nie będzie tego po nim oczekiwał na drugi dzień świąt. Spędził większość czasu na siedzeniu w fotelu i wyglądaniu przez okno, z którego roztaczał się magiczny widok niewielkiego lasku, pełnego bezlistnych drzew.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Snape nabrał głęboko tchu, potrząsnął głową i wstał. Unikał Regulusa, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby zobaczył on wypisaną w jego oczach przeszłość. Snape przeżył w swoich snach sceny, przez które zaczynał powątpiewać w to, jak powinien zachowywać się przy Regulusie. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy prowadził kompletnie inne życie od tego, przez co przechodził Regulus. Niesprawiedliwym byłoby od niego oczekiwanie, że Regulus zachowa się tak, jak Snape miał nadzieję, że by się zachował, niesprawiedliwym byłoby obciążanie go przyjacielem pełnym wspomnień z czasów, kiedy ich ówczesna przyjaźń bardzo różniła się od tego, co teraz było między nimi.

Joseph pewnie powiedziałby mu, że zachowuje się jak tchórz. Ale Josepha tu nie było.

Snape otworzył drzwi i kiwnął głową na powitanie. Regulus uśmiechnął się do niego, co rozjaśniło jego szare oczy w ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś świeciły Syriuszowi Blackowi, ilekroć miał wywinąć jakiś numer. To nieco ustabilizowało Snape’a. Zdoła zachować emocjonalny dystans, jeśli będzie myślał o Regulusie jak o drugim wcieleniu jego brata.

– Severusie. – I wtedy Regulus dokonał niemożliwego i go przytulił.

Snape spiął się cały i zamarł, póki nie dotarło do niego, że Regulus nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć, póki nie dostanie takiej samej odpowiedzi. Czując się z tym wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, Snape objął go, po czym odsunął ręce tak szybko, jak to było możliwe.

– Severusie?

Snape naprawdę wolałby, żeby przestał się tak do niego zwracać. Zanadto przypominało mu to o snach. Ale tym bardziej chciał przestać zachowywać się jak taki koszmarny tchórz, więc obejrzał się i kiwnął do Regulusa, a nawet udało mu się skrzywić tak, że to niemal wyglądało na uśmiech, co opracował w tygodniach, które poprzedzały zniknięcie Regulusa w obrazach.

– Witaj.

– Cokolwiek długo kazałeś mi na to czekać. – Regulus rozwalił się na jednym z obitych foteli w pokoju. Snape niemalże słyszał, jak duchy ślizgońskich prefektów obsobaczają go za niezdolność do utrzymania odpowiedniej postury. – Harry opowiedział mi nieco o bitwie na letnie przesilenie i swoim pobycie w Sanktuarium, ale powiedział, że to od ciebie powinienem usłyszeć części historii, które dotyczą, cóż, ciebie. No to dajesz. – Wbił w Snape’a wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Snape zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego. Może jednak sobie z tym _poradzi_. Przynajmniej zdoła wyjaśnić Regulusowi swoje osobliwe zachowanie i może nawet dojdą do jakiegoś wspólnego porozumienia pod względem tego, jak ta relacja powinna od teraz wyglądać.

– Sanktuarium zmusza do leczenia każdego, kto pojawi się w jego obrębie – powiedział, słysząc jak drwina zakrada mu się do głosu. – Czy im się to podoba czy nie.

– Ale ty go potrzebowałeś – powiedział Regulus.

Snape odetchnął przez zaciśnięte zęby, przypominając sobie, czemu zawsze ciężko mu się rozmawiało z Regulusem, kiedy był w tym nastroju. Rozbawienie Syriusza Blacka miało w sobie okrucieństwo, które często równało się temu okazywanemu przez Ślizgonów. Regulus nie był w żadnym razie niewinny, ale często, jak i teraz, pomijał subtelniejsze wątki w rozmowie, uwieszając się na tym, co uważał za rzeczywistość.

– Tu nie chodzi o to, czy go potrzebowałem czy nie – powiedział ostro Snape. – Radziłem sobie bez niego.

– Nie najlepiej.

Teraz już zęby zgrzytnęły mu o siebie, przez co Regulus gwizdnął cicho z sympatią.

– Musiało ci być naprawdę ciężko – powiedział, podbijając sobie dłoń na kolanie – kiedy zorientowałeś się, że otaczający cię ludzie nie dadzą się zastraszyć, czy przekonać ładnymi słowami, że nic ci nie jest.

Snape żałował w tym momencie, że nie ma daru parszywego spojrzenia, starożytnej zdolności do krzywdzenia innych samym łypnięciem.

– Byłem prześladowany przez sny – powiedział. – Mogłem wypić eliksir bezsennego snu, żeby ich uniknąć. Nie zrobiłem tego. Ale naprawdę ciężko było je znieść.

– Sny? – Regulus przechylił głowę, podnosząc brwi.

– Wspomnienia. – Snape powiedział mu też coś, co wolałby zachować dla siebie, ale nie był już w stanie znieść sceptycznego wyrazu twarzy Regulusa, jakby uważał, że każdy powinien być w stanie znieść byle sny. – Wspomnienia z czasów, które spędziłem jako śmierciożerca. Obecnie dośniłem do momentu, w którym udałeś się za tym cholernym _medalionem_ , przez co Mroczny Pan poddał mnie torturom, bo wydawało mu się, że mogę coś wiedzieć na ten temat.

Regulus zassał z zaskoczeniem powietrze i wyprostował się w fotelu. Rozgoryczona satysfakcja Snape’a, że wywołał w nim jakąkolwiek reakcję, nie potrwała długo. To była słabość, pęknięcie w masce. Powinien był to znosić w milczeniu. Nie chciał, żeby Regulus się o tym dowiedział. Tylko Josephowi mówił do tej pory o swoich snach, a Joseph przynajmniej wiedział co oznaczały i był w stanie je z nim rzeczowo omówić. Snape odwrócił się.

– Wiesz przecież, czemu niczego ci nie powiedziałem – wyszeptał Regulus, niesamowicie łagodnym głosem. – _Wiesz,_ Severusie. Nie byłem pewien twojej lojalności, a musiało mi się udać, w dodatku nie chciałem żebyś zginął, albo ucierpiał jeszcze gorzej, gdybyś jednak się czegoś ode mnie dowiedział i nie zdołał potem ukryć tego przed jego legilimencją.

– Do tego czasu – powiedział Snape, nie oglądając się na niego – już od roku ukrywałem przed nim fakt, że regularnie składałem raporty Zakonowi Feniksa.

Regulus prychnął.

– I kryłeś się z tym na tyle dobrze, że nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia. – Uderzył ostro dłonią o coś, prawdopodobnie było podłokietnikiem, albo bezużytecznym, delikatnie zdobionym stolikiem, który jakiś debil postawił obok fotela. – Byłeś znakomitym aktorem, pamiętasz Severusie? Po prostu czasami korzystałeś ze swoich zdolności jednocześnie na oczach swoich wrogów i przyjaciół, przez co nikt nie był w stanie zauważyć różnicy. Ani przyjaciel, ani wróg.

Urwał. Snape siedział w ciszy, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Regulusa.

– Naprawdę mi przykro, że musiałeś ponownie przez to przejść – zaoferował wreszcie cicho Regulus. – Ale _uwierz mi,_ Severusie, nie uważam cię przez to w jakikolwiek sposób za słabszego i nie obchodzi mnie, jak teraz zaczniesz mnie przez to traktować.

Snape poczuł, jak ramiona mu się spinają.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział Regulus. – Nawet wtedy nimi byliśmy, nawet jeśli nie chciałeś tak tego nazywać. I nimi pozostaliśmy. A ja właśnie wróciłem z… miejsca, w którym dowiedziałem się naprawdę okropnych rzeczy, o których będę musiał zaraz opowiedzieć Harry’emu. – Do głosu zakradła mu się nuta tak głębokiego żalu, że Snape już musiał się na niego obejrzeć. Miał strasznie zmęczoną twarz, a pod oczami rozciągały mu się kręgi, niczym popołudniowe cienie. – Chcę przyjaciela. Potrzebuję przyjaciela.

– Zmieniłem się – ostrzegł go Snape, co przyszło mu cokolwiek ciężko, ale szybko zastanowił się nad tym określeniem. – Nie. Wciąż się zmieniam. Kiepskie ze mnie towarzystwo…

– Czyli to się nie zmieniło. – Regulus miał czelność wyszczerzyć się do niego.

Snape potrząsnął głową z frustracją.

– Nie. W pewnej chwili było ze mną tak źle, że zaatakowałem jednego z wilkołaków Harry’ego, Regulusie. Nie zachowywałem się jak opiekun, ale kolejne bezsilne dziecko, którym Harry musiał się zająć. Powoli robimy kroki w kierunku ponownego nawiązania więzi ojca i syna, ale…

– Wiem, że się zmieniasz – przerwał mu spokojnie Regulus. – Wszyscy się stale zmieniają, Severusie. Do czego tak naprawdę doszło, to że wreszcie zmuszono cię do zauważenia, że to przytrafia się i tobie. – Zaoferował mu swoje ramię. – A teraz pozwól. Wiem, że Draco uprze się przy wysłuchaniu wszystkiego, co mam Harry’emu do powiedzenia. Uważam, że to po prostu sprawiedliwe, żeby jego ojciec również mu przy tym towarzyszył i był w stanie pocieszyć go w chwili kryzysu.

Snape wywrócił oczami i złapał Regulusa pod ramię. Wiedział, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, Regulus ruszyłby za nim, przez całą drogę oferując mu swoje ramię, przez co obaj wyglądaliby kompletnie niedorzecznie.

A potem uszy dogoniły mózg i zatrzymał się nagle.

– Czasu _jakiego_ kryzysu? – zapytał wymagająco, przemykając wzrokiem po twarzy Regulusa. – Czegoś ty się dowiedział w tych obrazach?

Regulus uśmiechnął się słabo i z goryczą, która bardziej pasowała do jego śmierciożerczych czasów, niż obecnych.

– Złych wieści – powiedział.

* * *

Regulus poprosił, żeby spotkali się w jednym z gabinetów w Srebrnym Lustrze, poświęconym książkom dotyczącym mrocznych zastosowań świetlistych zaklęć. Harry kompletnie wypatroszył tam jedną z półek dotyczących magii leczniczej, kiedy wydawało mu się, że śmierciożercy mogliby zwrócić przeciw nim zaklęcia medyczne na polu bitwy, ale wszystkie pozostałe książki wciąż tam były. Harry kręcił się przy półkach, wyglądając czegokolwiek interesującego, podczas gdy Draco pozostał przy drzwiach, siedząc w fotelu znajdującym się naprzeciw wejścia.

Jego głośne westchnienie sprawiło, że Harry obrócił się szybko, wznosząc magię wokół siebie. Zobaczył, jak Snape i Regulus zamierają w progu, patrząc na Dracona, który zerwał się na nogi i wycelował różdżką.

_W Regulusa,_ zorientował się Harry z irytacją. Westchnął i zrobił krok przed siebie.

– Draco…

– Spójrz na podłogę, Harry. – Głos Dracona był spięty i zduszony. – Na jego cień.

Harry spojrzał. Zamrugał, kiedy cień Regulusa faktycznie wydawał się cienki i rozciągnięty, ale to prawdopodobnie przez wiele lamp, które oświetlały gabinet. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Co z nim? Draco, nie ro…

Regulus zrobił krok przed siebie.

I wtedy Harry zobaczył. Cień Regulusa podążył za nim posłusznie, jak każdy cień powinien, ale nie był już ludzkiego kształtu. Zamiast tego kroczył za nim czarny pies.

Ponurak. Omen śmierci.

Harry poderwał wzrok na twarz Regulusa i zagapił się. Regulus zatrzymał się i patrzył na niego spokojnie, ignorując różdżkę Dracona, ignorując sposób, w jaki Snape puścił jego ramię i odsunął się z warknięciem.

– Miałem zamiar ci o tym powiedzieć – zaczął Regulus. – Po prostu nie uważałem, żeby poprzednia noc była do tego najlepszym momentem. Chciałem, żebyśmy po prostu spędzili ją radośnie, Harry, przynajmniej przez kilka godzin. – Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział na jego twarzy równie smutnego uśmiechu. – Zanim zostanę zmuszony do odebrania ci tego szczęścia.

– Łże jak pies – syknął Draco. – To nie jest prawdziwy Regulus. _Spójrz_ na niego, Harry. Czy Regulus kiedykolwiek brzmiał w ten sposób? Wyglądał w ten sposób?

Harry w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się oczom Regulusa, zamiast odpowiedzieć Draconowi. I wciąż widział w tych szarych oczach światło, iskrę kiedyś znanego mu człowieka. Wiedział, że to był prawdziwy Regulus, po prostu…

– Wyglądałby tak, gdyby przyszło mu dorosnąć, Draco – powiedział miękko Harry, nawet na moment nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Regulusem. – Gdyby spotkał w tych obrazach coś, co kompletnie zmieniło mu światopogląd. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, po czym dodał: – Ale i tak powinieneś wyjaśnić swój psi cień.

– Tak zrobię. – Regulus podszedł do ustawionych w trójkąt foteli. – Czy możecie być tak mili, panowie, i zająć swoje miejsca?

Snape usiadł, ale na twarzy miał wyraz tak dogłębnej i osobistej zdrady, że Harry aż się skrzywił i odwrócił wzrok. Draco pozostał na nogach. Harry obszedł go i położył dłoń na jego prawym ramieniu, delikatnie go głaszcząc i mamrocząc bezsensowne, kojące słowa. Draco zadrżał i oparł się bardziej na piętach, przyciskając plecy do piersi Harry’ego. Nie opuścił różdżki, ale przynajmniej Harry mógł być pewien, że nie przeklnie zaraz kogoś bez ostrzeżenia.

Kiwnął do Regulusa głową.

Regulus nabrał głęboko tchu i sięgnął po swój lewy rękaw, po czym zaczął go podwijać. Następnie wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pokazał ją Harry’emu.

Harry martwił się, że zobaczy Mroczny Znak, otoczony infekcją, w ogóle nie wyleczony, mimo że Regulus powiedział mu wczoraj coś innego. Ale znak nie był niczym otoczony. Byłoby to dla niego wyjątkowo ciężkie, ponieważ w ogóle go nie było.

Zamiast tego, w tej samej czerni w jakiej kiedyś widniał wąż z czaszką, na przedramieniu Regulusa lśnił pies. Harry musiał przyznać, że ten wzór był wyjątkowo dobrze wykonany. Był w stanie zobaczyć poszczególne kosmyki futra, a ciemne ślepia psa – Ponuraka – wydawały się wyjątkowo niepokojące.

– Pierwszy obraz wyleczył mnie z infekcji – powiedział cicho Regulus. – Pod tym względem cię nie okłamałem, Harry. Drugi… – Zerknął na Dracona i Snape’a. – Niewiele mogę powiedzieć o jego naturze w obecności ludzi, którzy nie są dziedzicami Blacków. Ale powiedziałem ci, że potocznie nazywa się go obrazem egzekucyjnym.

– Czyli cię zabił – powiedział Draco i zaczął odsuwać się od Harry’ego, usiłując znaleźć się między nim a Regulusem. – Zabił cię i przysłał tu z powrotem twoje martwe ciało, zamiast _prawdziwego_ Regulusa. Wiedziałem.

Na twarzy Regulusa pojawiło się przez chwilę szczere zaskoczenie, ale szybko zostało zastąpione szczeknięciem śmiechu. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że jego echa niosły się nieco zbyt długo, jakby gdzieś w oddali znajdował się zawodzący pies.

– Myślisz, że jestem inferiusem? Nie, Draco. Nie zginąłem tam. Ale spotkałem Śmierć.

– I jak ci poszło? – zapytał Harry, nieustannie przerzucając wzrok między psim cieniem Regulusa i jego znamieniem.

– Jak mówiłem, nie mogę zbyt wiele ci powiedzieć przy takiej publiczności – mruknął Regulus. – Ale w tym przypadku najbardziej odpowiednim określeniem byłoby „jak ci z _nią_ poszło”, Harry. W świecie, do którego zabrał mnie obraz, była kobietą. I to bardzo, bardzo okrutną.

Zadrżał, po czym pokręcił głową i ogłosił:

– Skoro żaden z was nie chce usiąść, to sam to zrobię. – Zajął fotel obok Snape’a, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na wbite w siebie spojrzenia. Różdżka Dracona śledziła go. Harry spróbował się odsunąć i zająć inne miejsce, ale Draco zacisnął wolną rękę na kołnierzyku jego szaty. Harry wywrócił oczami i pozostał na miejscu. _Jeśli poczuje się od tego lepiej._

– I to ona zmieniła ci cień i znak? – zapytał Harry.

Regulus kiwnął głową.

– Żebym nie zapomniał czasem o naszej umowie. Zawarła ze mną układ, Harry. Nie mogę powiedzieć ci o wszystkich warunkach. Jak już wspomniałem, niewłaściwa publiczność. Ale w zamian za to – ponownie podniósł lewe przedramię – otrzymałem wiedzę, której potrzebowałem. – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Ponurak zaczął się wić i wyginać w świetle lamp. – Jestem teraz własnością Śmierci. Jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszę w moim znamieniu zew, to będę musiał się go posłuchać. – Wziął głęboki oddech, widocznie zbierając się w sobie. – Umrę, kiedy mnie do siebie wezwie.

Harry zacisnął pięść, przez co Draco zamamrotał pod nosem i przesunął się, bo Harry nagle mocno zmiął mu szaty.

– Czy to jest jak dar nekromancji? – zapytał. – Czy wiesz, _kiedy_ umrzesz i po prostu nie możesz nam powiedzieć?

Regulus momentalnie pokręcił głową.

– Nie, Harry. Nic w tym stylu. Mogłaby zawołać mnie do siebie za pięć minut, albo za sto lat. Obiecuję. Niczego pod tym względem przed tobą nie kryję. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej, przez co Harry musiał już uznać jego minę za szczerą. Nie sądził, żeby nawet Regulus był w stanie wyglądać tak pogodnie, gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę z szybko nadciągającej śmierci. Nie zauważył też nigdy żadnych oznak, które świadczyłyby, że Regulus był dobrym kłamcą. Nawet kiedy krył się z faktem, że wiedział o medalionie, to i tak bardziej kłamał przez niedomówienie, zamiast wypierać się tego wprost. – Dlatego to tak na dobrą sprawę niczym nie różni się od tego, co wszyscy wiedzą o własnej śmierci. Mój przypadek jest… po prostu bardziej osobisty od innych.

Harry kiwnął głową, usiłując zignorować tętnienie pulsu w gardle.

– I w zamian otrzymałeś wiedzę, której potrzebowałeś.

– Tak.

– No to co to było? Czy medalion i pamiętnik były broniami Voldemorta, czy czymś jeszcze innym?

Regulus pochylił głowę i złapał za podłokietniki swojego fotela. Kiedy wreszcie podniósł wzrok, odezwał się cichym i pozbawionym fleksji tonem, który brzmiał, jakby wielokrotnie przećwiczony.

– One nazywają się horkruksami, Harry. To fizyczne przedmioty, zawierające w sobie odrobinę duszy swojego twórcy. Ekstremalnie mroczna magia. Można je wzmocnić wyłącznie za pomocą morderstwa. Morderstwo dzieli duszę rzucającego na kawałki, dzięki czemu może ją pochwycić i schować w… czymś w miarę możliwości niezniszczalnym. Takie fragmenty są w stanie rozwinąć w sobie odrębne osobowości i często do tego właśnie dochodzi. Dlatego właśnie spotkałeś Toma Riddle’a w pamiętniku, albo dlaczego fragment Voldemorta zdołał opętać mojego brata. Horkruksy _żyją_ i to nie tylko na sposób, w jaki okazuje to zegar rodzinny, czy monitor wrogów. Mają własną inteligencję i ludzką świadomość. Nie posiadają całej wiedzy swojego twórcy. Tom Riddle miał szesnaście lat, kiedy Voldemort stworzył ten pamiętnik, więc fragment jego duszy pozostał w tym wieku. Są jednak w stanie uczyć się na własną rękę, o ile zyskają kontakt z kimś z zewnątrz, albo kogoś opętają. Mogą też wyhodować sobie kompletnie nowe ciało.

Harry zamknął oczy. Przypomniał sobie szare wybrzuszenie wyrastające z boku Syriusza, opętanie które Syriusz zakończył swoim samobójstwem. Pamiętał jak Tom Riddle usiłował osuszyć Connora i Harry’ego z magii, żeby mógł w stanie ponownie żyć poza stronami pamiętnika, albo czyjegoś umysłu. Och tak, Harry’emu dobrze były znane potrzeby i pragnienia horkruksów pod względem ciał.

– I w ten właśnie sposób Voldemort stał się nieśmiertelny – ciągnął dalej Regulus nieugiętym, cichym głosem. – Każdy z horkruksów zawiera kawałek jego duszy, podczas gdy jego ciało zawiera w sobie ostatni. Śmierć pokazała mi numer siedem. To ma sens. Siódemka jest magicznie potężną liczbą. Podzielił swoją duszę na siedem kawałków – po jednym na sześć horkruksów i ostatni dla siebie. Nie mógł, oczywiście, pozostawić własne ciało bez choćby odrobiny. Ale w ten właśnie sposób przeżył, kiedy odbiłeś jego klątwę zabijającą, Harry. Zniszczyłeś mu ciało i klątwa zwykle rozwiałaby również duszę, ale ten fragment był już tak niewielki, że nie zdołała go trafić. Uciekł więc i ukrył się, po czym opętał Quirrella – praktycznie robiąc _z niego_ horkruks, tylko że ta część miała w sobie więcej inteligencji i wiedzy od wszystkich pozostałych i zawsze wiedziała, co się jej przytrafiło. A teraz wrócił w pełni sił, ale wciąż ma w sobie tylko ten jeden, niewielki kawałek duszy.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Regulus przygląda mu się z powagą.

– Właśnie dlatego rzucona przez ciebie _Avada Kedavra_ w Komnacie Tajemnic nie podziałała, Harry. Będzie żył – o ile można nazwać to życiem – póki istnieje przynajmniej jeden z jego horkruksów.

– Czyli musimy znaleźć i zniszczyć pozostałe – powiedział Harry.

Regulus przytaknął.

– Jeszcze cztery.

Regulus ponownie przytaknął.

Harry zadrżał lekko. Walki z Tomem Riddle’em i Voldemortem opętującym Syriusza były nieziemsko trudne. Być może kolejne okażą się łatwiejsze, ponieważ był już starszy i wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale nie bardzo na to liczył. _Niech nam Merlin pomoże, jeśli pozostałe cztery horkruksy spróbują wyhodować sobie ciała._

– Czy wiesz, czym są? Gdzie?

– Śmierć zawarła ze mną układ – powiedział Regulus, wyglądając na zdegustowanego. – To nie była wyprzedaż. Zaoferowała mi wiedzę, czym były, albo gdzie były, ale nie oba na raz. – Westchnął. – Poprosiłem o lokacje, Harry. Uznałem, że niewiele by nam się przydała świadomość tego jak wyglądały, gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli, gdzie Voldemort je ukrył. Ostatecznie gdybym dowiedział się tylko o istnieniu medalionu, a nie o naturze otaczających go pułapek, to nigdy nie udałoby mi się go ukraść.

Harry kiwnął zachęcająco głową. W uszach mu szumiało. Zawsze się zastanawiał, na czym polegała tajemnica nieśmiertelności Voldemorta i jak, na Merlina, uda im się to odkryć. A teraz odpowiedź znajdowała się niemal w ich zasięgu. Nawet częściowa wiedza była lepsza od żadnej.

– Nawet wówczas usiłowała oszukiwać, przynajmniej na tyle, ile była w stanie – powiedział Regulus. – Pokazała mi cztery obrazy, ale tylko dwa z nich wydawały się jakkolwiek użyteczne. Jeden przedstawiał Hogwart. Drugi pokazywał biurko stojące w jakimś starym pokoju, który wyglądał na mugolski… pewnie gdzieś w Londynie, ale nie byłbym w stanie powiedzieć tego na pewno nawet, gdybym zobaczył ten budynek z zewnątrz. Większość mugolskich domów wygląda dla mnie tak samo. Trzecie miejsce było jakieś ciemne, jakby nora czy coś, ale nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć żadnych szczegółów…

– A czwartym był ciemny dom – dokończył Harry, czując jak na skórze pojawia mu się gęsia skórka. _Takie same obrazy pokazał mi ptak. To właśnie starał się mi przekazać._

Regulus zamrugał na niego.

– No, tak, znaczy, prawie. Właściwie to była chata, praktycznie szopa, otoczona drzewami. Stała na wzgórzu. – Zadrżał. – Wydawała się najbardziej niepoważną i wrażliwą kryjówką, ale mam wrażenie, że Voldemort naprawdę porządnie ją ochronił. Aż widziałem skaczące wokół niej klątwy.

I Harry _zrozumiał_ nagle, gdzie musi znajdować się jeden z horkruksów i przeklął się za to, że nie zorientował się już wcześniej.

– Chata – wyszeptał, obracając się do Snape’a. – Ta chatka przy domu Riddle’ów, obok Little Hangleton. Pamięta pan? Minęliśmy ją po drodze na cmentarz w poprzednie zimowe przesilenie. Miała tak potężne osłony i pułapki, że nawet nie próbowałem ich przełamać. Poza tym wtedy po prostu pomyśleliśmy, że to dziwne i nie zwróciliśmy większej uwagi.

Twarz Snape’a na chwilę straciła wszelki wyraz, po czym pojawiło się na niej zaskoczenie. Po chwili zostało ukryte surowością, a Snape kiwnął głową.

– Mroczna magia – mruknął. – Potężna mroczna magia, chroniąca coś, co wyglądało na ruiny. Teraz już wiemy czemu.

– Czemu pozostawił po sobie zaklęcia, ale nie czemu wybrał takie właśnie miejsce. Być może gdybyśmy zdołali to ustalić, to łatwiej przyszłoby nam odkryć położenie innych. – Harry obrócił się z powrotem do Regulusa. – Śmierć pewnie nie wyjawiła ci, czemu Voldemort zdecydował się schować coś tak ważnego w tych konkretnych miejscach?

Regulus pokręcił głową.

– Jak już powiedziałem, zaoferowała mi tak niewiele wiedzy, jak tylko była w stanie. Cieszę się, że rozpoznałeś ten domek i że sam byłem w stanie rozpoznać Hogwart. Nie wiem jednak, co zrobić z pozostałymi dwoma.

– Chyba mam pewien pomysł – mruknął Harry, myśląc o tym szybko. _Ptak mógłby pomóc. Być może. Bo gdyby naprawdę_ chciał _pomóc, to już dawno powiedziałby mi o horkruksach i czym właściwie są. Przecież wyraźnie zdaje sobie z nich sprawę. Ale zagadam go o to, jak pojawi się następnym razem. –_ Dziękuję, Regulusie. Nie… Przyznam, że wciąż nie podoba mi się, że zaryzykowałeś dla czegoś takiego życiem. – Spojrzał Regulusowi w oczy. – Ale naprawdę niesamowicie nam pomogłeś. Dziękuję.

– Powiedziała mi jeszcze coś – powiedział cicho Regulus.

Harry momentalnie się spiął. Dłonie Regulusa zaciskały się na podłokietnikach, jakby usiłował utrzymać się w fotelu w samym środku huraganu. Harry przełknął dwukrotnie ślinę, zanim zdołał wycisnąć z siebie słowo.

– Co? – wyszeptał.

Draco oparł się znowu o niego i przechylił głowę, dzięki czemu mógł położyć policzek na ramieniu Harry’ego i zaczął szeptać niemal bezgłośne, kojące słowa. Harry prawie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Pocił się, przez co miał wrażenie, jakby skóra pokryła mu się śluzem, a oddech przyśpieszył w miarę przyglądania się Regulusowi.

Regulus długo się wahał, aż w końcu Harry chciał się już na niego wydrzeć, żeby się nieco pośpieszył. Ale wreszcie się odezwał.

– Voldemort wiedział, że nie zdoła ochronić horkruksów przed każdym możliwym fizycznym zagrożeniem – wyszeptał. – Pomysłowy wróg zawsze mógłby wpaść na sposób zniszczenia, który nie przyszedł mu do głowy. Dlatego też nie dość, że ochronił je przez typowymi klątwami, ale też rzucił zaklęcie należące do rodziny arbitralnych, których nawet twórca nie jest w stanie cofnąć, zakończyć, czy przełamać na sposób, który nie został odgórnie ustalony. – Wbił spojrzenie w Harry’ego. – To może być nawet coś tak prostego jak klątwa kichania, którą można cofnąć wyłącznie za pomocą _Finite Incantatem_. Trzeba by było rzucić _Finite,_ bo nawet zatkanie komuś nosa by nie podziałało, i tak kichałby dalej. A klątwa Voldemorta oznacza, że horkruksy można zniszczyć wyłącznie, jeśli ktoś przy tym zginie, poświęcając się dobrowolnie albo z intencją zniszczenia horkruksa, albo z miłości wobec osoby, która chce go zniszczyć.

Harry zagapił się na niego, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Ale to nie…

_Syriusz. Sylarana._

Harry zamarł, słowa przykleiły mu się do gardła, a wspomnienia rozgorzały w głowie. Syriusz rzucił na siebie klątwę zabijającą, zginął z własnej woli, poświęcił się przez wzgląd na miłość wobec Harry’ego i Connora, jak i chęć powstrzymania Voldemorta przed powrotem w ten sposób na świat. Jego ostatnie cztery słowa przed rzuceniem _Avada Kedavry_ były pożegnaniem z nimi.

I byłby w stanie zobaczyć, gdyby tylko zamknął oczy, Sylaranę odwijającą mu się z ręki i skaczącą w kierunku bazyliszka, jej wrzask wciąż rozbrzmiewał mu w uszach. _Mój! Mój człowiek! Chronię go przed innymi wężami!_

A potem świat zadrżał i rozpadł się, a on znowu siedział na zajęciach Acies z obrony przed mroczną magią w zeszłym roku. Jej słowa o poświęceniu z własnej woli krążyły mu w głowie niczym ptaki łowne.

_Poświęcenie życia, kończyna odcięta z własnej woli, przywilej poddany bez narzekania, wszystko to tworzy kształt i rdzeń poświęceń, którym ufa większość czarodziejów. Bez tego kształtu i rdzenia, poświęcenie jest zwykle postrzegane jako zła, a w najlepszym przypadku, wątpliwa magia. Co można osiągnąć z krwią, ciałem i innymi rzeczami nie poddanymi z własnej woli? Naprawdę wiele, ale nie tak wiele jak można by zyskać, gdyby poddano je z własnej woli. Wola czarodzieja dodaje potęgi zaklęciu, eliksirowi, czy rytuałowi, przeprowadzonemu z chętnym poświęceniem. Ten, dla którego poświęcenie zostało przeprowadzone, sam staje się bardziej potężny, gotów do działania. Być może nawet zdolny do przetrwania dowolnej burzy, która mogłaby nastąpić po tym poświęceniu._

I nawet zastanawiał się, czy poświęcenia Syriusza i Sylarany sprawiły jakąś różnicę w późniejszej walce z Voldemortem.

Sprawiły. To dzięki nim w ogóle okazały się możliwe.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że odsunął się od Dracona, że obił się o ścianę, że zawadził o coś kostką, pewnie o nogę fotela. Nie myślał teraz o tym. Miał to gdzieś. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to wyparcie się tego, co właśnie usłyszał od Regulusa.

– Nie – wyszeptał.

– Tak. – Nastąpiło ciche skrzypnięcie – pewnie Regulus za mocno zacisnął rękę na podłokietniku. – Przykro mi, Harry. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Śmierć jest okrutna, ale Voldemort przebija ją pod tym względem. Jeśli masz zniszczyć horkruksy, to będzie musiała zginąć przy tym czwórka kochających cię ludzi.

Harry usłyszał, jak jego oddech ucieka z niego z jękiem. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim, _najgorsze_ w tym było to, że faktycznie miał wokół siebie ludzi, którzy nawet byliby skłonni się tego podjąć i poddać dla niego życie.

_To nie… nie tak miało być. Tylko ja miałem się poświęcać. Czemu oni by mieli? To jest walka między mną a Voldemortem. Nie podejmuję się jej sam, ale czemu ktoś miałby towarzyszyć moim poświęceniom? Czemu ktokolwiek miałby to zrobić?_

– Albo zginąć z intencją zniszczenia horkruksa – powiedział ostro Snape gdzieś ponad szumem w uszach Harry’ego. – Przecież sam to powiedziałeś.

– Owszem – zgodził się Regulus. – Tak czy inaczej Harry niemal na pewno będzie musiał być tego świadkiem. Voldemort przypieczętował swój los, robiąc z Harry’ego swojego magicznego dziedzica i przekazując mu dar _absorbere_. Jest w stanie wchłonąć magię horkruksa, która zostanie po poświęceniu i w ten sposób zniszczyć kawałek duszy, albo po prostu rozwalić przedmiot. Bez magii i _jakiejkolwiek_ magicznej kotwicy, dusza po prostu się rozwieje.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak po zniszczeniu pamiętnika, dusza Toma Riddle’a rozwijała się, malejąc i kurcząc, aż w końcu zniknęła.

To było…

To było niesprawiedliwe. To było podłe. Ale zrobi wszystko, co będzie w jego mocy, żeby upewnić się, że takim nie pozostanie.

– Nie wierzę, że rozmawiacie o tym, jakbyśmy tak właśnie mieli walczyć w tej wojnie – powiedział, odsuwając rękę od twarzy i patrząc gniewnie na Snape’a i Regulusa. – Bo _nie będziemy._ Znajdziemy jakiś sposób, żeby to obejść. Musi coś się znaleźć.

– Nie ma innego wyjścia – powiedział Regulus łagodnym głosem. – Przykro mi, Harry, ale tę konkretną arbitralną klątwę można zniszczyć wyłącznie dzięki poświęceniu z własnej woli, jak ci to opisałem.

– Może Śmierć cię okłamała – postawił się Harry. – Przecież sam przyznałeś, że była okrutna.

– To możliwe – powiedział Regulus. – Ale wówczas okłamała by mnie również pod względem ich położenia, podczas gdy wygląda na to, że one były ci już znane z jakiegoś innego, niezależnego ode mnie źródła. Poza tym wszystkie inne informacje, jakie moi przodkowie wynosili z tego obrazu, okazywały się prawdziwe.

Draco nagle znalazł się przed Harrym i przytulił go. Harry położył głowę na jego ramieniu, ale nie przestał łypać na Regulusa i Snape’a.

– Nie mam… nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby ludzie umierali po prostu dlatego, że mnie kochają – powiedział surowo. – Nigdy więcej takich poświęceń. Znajdziemy na to _sposób._

– A co, jeśli go nie ma? – zapytał cicho Regulus. – Znamy sposób na zniszczenie Voldemorta, Harry. Wiemy, że działa. Podziałał już dwukrotnie. Też podchodziłbym do tego sceptycznie, gdyby tak się zdarzyło _tylko_ w przypadku Sylarany albo mojego brata, ale mamy już dwa takie przykłady. Za pierwszym razem Tom Riddle zniknął po śmierci twojej wężycy. Za drugim, fragment Voldemorta zdołał przeskoczyć do ciała Rudolfa – być może dlatego, że był starszy i miał więcej doświadczenia w opętaniu – ale jak tylko go zniszczyłeś, to przepadł. Czy naprawdę _ośmielimy_ się zignorować wszystkie wnioski, jakie się z tym wiążą? Czy będziemy woleli pozwolić Voldemortowi na sianie zniszczenia tylko dlatego, że nie potrafimy pogodzić się z własną śmiercią?

– Poddam własne życie – powiedział stanowczo Harry. Zignorował piorunujące spojrzenie Snape’a i ramiona Dracona, które ścisnęły go tak mocno, że prawie pozbawiły tchu. – Poddam swój wolny czas, naukę zaklęć, które nie są związane z mrocznymi sztukami, albo sposobami na zniszczenie horkruksów, zrezygnuję z nauki w szkole. Ale _nie dopuszczę_ do tego, żeby ludzie ginęli tylko dlatego, że mnie kochają.

– Nawet jeśli chcą to zrobić z własnej woli? – powiedział Regulus. – Pamiętaj, Harry, to musi być z własnej woli, jeśli ma zadziałać. Kompletnie z własnej. Wróg nie byłby w stanie rzucić na nas _Imperio_ i zażądać od nas poświęcenia za horkruksa. To nie działa nawet w przypadku innych sytuacji, w których potrzebne jest dobrowolne poświęcenie; magia po prostu tego nie akceptuje. Dlatego to zależy od naszej wolnej woli. Czy nie powinieneś tego uszanować? Jako _vates?_

Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że płakał, ale nie był w stanie otrzeć łez, bo ramię Dracona stało na drodze jego własnego. Ale _Merlinie_ , jak on nienawidził płakać, okazywać słabość przed wszystkimi. Przecież to _oni_ mieli ponieść koszt tego poświęcenia, rozmawiali właśnie o ich _śmierci._

– Nie jestem… nie jestem wart takiego oddania – powiedział. – Regulusie, _nikt_ by nie był. Chyba to rozumiesz? Nie mogę tego od kogoś zażądać.

– Żądanie też by nie podziałało. – Głos Regulusa był niczym woda opadająca na kamienie i drążąca w nim dziurę, niczym głos Josepha. – To zawsze, zawsze musiałby być nasz wybór.

_Nie._

– Po prostu… chcę popracować nad odnalezieniem jakichś sposobów na ominięcie tego. – Harry przesunął się, żeby wtulić twarz w bark Dracona i otrzeć nieco łzy. – Ale nie chcę po prostu powiedzieć ludziom, że mają się pozabijać dla dobra pokonania Voldemorta i tyle.

_To nieprawda. To nie może być prawda. Błagam, niech to nie będzie prawda. Kochanie mnie i tak już prowadzi ludzi na śmierć, ilekroć podążają za mną do bitwy. Błagam, niech to się nie sprawdzi._

– Przeprowadzimy własne badania, Harry – powiedział Regulus. – Nigdy nie proponowałbym, żebyśmy wszyscy zaczęli popełniać samobójstwa tylko dlatego, że Śmierć to zasugerowała. Musimy też przecież znaleźć horkruksy i przełamać chroniące je zaklęcia. Ale jak już je znajdziemy…

Harry potrząsnął dziko i uparcie głową, przez co Regulus umilkł z cichym westchnieniem. Harry stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę z mocno bijącym sercem, po czym łagodnie odstąpił od Dracona, wysuwając się z jego objęć.

– Chciałbym teraz pobyć przez chwilę sam – powiedział, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować.

* * *

Pięć godzin później Harry stał na niewielkiej wieży, wznoszącej się ponad Srebrnym Lustrem, w której jakiś przodek Blacków wybudował obserwatorium. Przyglądał się gwiazdom z twarzą skrzywioną z determinacji.

_Musi istnieć jakieś wyjście. Po prostu musi. W czasie bitew i tak zginie znacznie więcej, niż tylko czwórka kochających mnie ludzi. Nie dopuszczę, żeby dołączyły do tego jeszcze cztery samobójstwa._

Wydawało mu się, że spędził w tej wieży wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby wreszcie móc postawić się przeciw przebiegłemu, cichemu głosowi, który szeptał mu z tyłu głowy i brzmiał zdecydowanie zanadto jak Joseph.

_Powiedziałeś, że dopuściłbyś do samobójstwa, gdyby było z własnej woli. Zszedłbyś z drogi nawet Draco, gdybyś uwierzył, że nie został do tego w jakiś sposób przymuszony._

Harry przywalił dłonią w poręcz balkonu, biegnącego wokół wieży. Magia rozwaliła ją na kawałki, więc Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, przywołał z powrotem wszystkie elementy i rzucił _Reparo._

_To co innego. Takie samobójstwo popełniliby, ponieważ sami by tego chcieli. Albo takie jak to Lokiego, które wzmocniło innych._

_Ale ja… nie chcę, żeby ludzie dla mnie umierali. Nie zaakceptuję tego. Musi istnieć jakiś sposób. Sylarana i Syriusz byli gotowi się dla mnie poświęcić, ale przecież Sylarana sobie tego nie zaplanowała. Więc może jednak będzie jakieś obejście. Musimy to sprawdzić._

_Nie jestem wart tego, żeby ktoś w ten sposób się dla mnie poświęcał. Bitwa to co innego, bo tam wszyscy znajdują się w takim samym zagrożeniu, ale coś takiego? Nie. Nie. Nie pozwolę._

Harry zamknął oczy, po czym obrócił się szybko od poręczy i wszedł z powrotem do domu.

Znajdą jakiś sposób na obejście tego... tego potwornego zaklęcia Voldemorta i wtedy nikt nie będzie musiał dla niego umierać.

_Mogę sam się poświęcać. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Ale to niesprawiedliwe, podłe i_ niesłuszne, _oczekiwać od kogoś poświęceń tylko dlatego, że mnie kochają. Draco zasługuje na coś lepszego. Snape i Connor zasługują na coś lepszego. Regulus zasługuje na coś lepszego. Wszyscy moi sojusznicy zasługują na coś lepszego._

_Nie jestem tego wart._


	76. Dodatek: Wyparcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **OSTRZEŻENIE: Sugestie ogromnego gore.** Wiem, że ciężko wywołać w Was ciarki, ale zdaję też sobie sprawę z tego, że niektórzy czytelnicy są bardziej wrażliwi.

To właśnie wtedy.

To właśnie wtedy, kiedy klęczał ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę…

Jego Pan zakazał mu patrzenia. I choć Severus Snape przynajmniej już od roku nie przejmował się rozkazami swego Pana, a przynajmniej nie mentalnie, to teraz klęczał, nie patrzył i słuchał.

To właśnie wtedy.

To właśnie wtedy, kiedy usłyszał rozdzierające się skórę i mięśnie, kiedy klątwa szczurzego pazura przemykała w górę i w dół po ciele Regulusa, jakby była strumieniem krwi samym w sobie…

Mroczny Pan nieczęsto korzystał z klątwy szczurzego pazura. Naśladowała szczury stopniowo żywiące się ciałem ofiary. Nie zabijała, nie osuszała z krwi i była w stanie trwać dłużej od dowolnej innej klątwy bólu. Jak tylko ofiara słyszała inkantację, wiedziała że czekają ją długie godziny cierpienia.  _ Crucio _ było w stanie przełamać co wrażliwsze umysły po zaledwie trzech minutach ciągłego aplikowania, a większość bolesnych klątw zwykle znikała po dziesięciu minutach, ale szczurzy pazur trwał i trwał i trwał.

To właśnie wtedy.

To właśnie wtedy, kiedy wiedział, że Voldemort karał Regulusa za zbrodnię, o której Snape nie miał pojęcia i której kompletnie nie rozumiał…

Nie pojmował, jak  _ Regulusowi _ , ze wszystkich ludzi, udało się utrzymać coś takiego w tajemnicy. Przecież Regulus nie umiał kłamać. Unikał konfrontacji i korzystał ze swojego statusu krwi, ile tylko mógł i niechętnie zabijał, ale ponieważ nie starał się zyskać prestiżu i potęgi wśród śmierciożerców, to większość z nich i tak się nim zwykle nie przejmowała. Nikomu nie chciało się go torturować, bo wiedzieli że ich Pan nie byłby szczególnie zadowolony, gdyby przypadkiem im umarł w czasie zabawy, pozbawiając tym Dom Blacków dziedzica, a Mrocznego Pana dostępu do ich rzadkich artefaktów. Regulus zbyt często udawał się do Snape’a, był zbyt rozmowny. To, że udało mu się powstrzymać przed odwiedzeniem Snape’a i porozmawianiem z nim o tym, było nie do pomyślenia.

To właśnie wtedy.

To właśnie wtedy, kiedy Regulus wygiął plecy w łuk i wrzeszczał i wył i skrzeczał, a Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyna osoba, o której w ogóle myślał od czasu przyłączenia się do śmierciożerców cierpiała, cierpiała i nie przeżyje…

To właśnie wtedy sercem tak naprawdę porzucił Voldemorta i przyjął coś w rodzaju osobistej lojalności wobec Dumbledore’a.

To nie była dobroć. To nie było współczucie wobec szlamowatych i mugolskich ofiar śmierciożerców. To nie było ponowne ukształtowanie się jego sumienia, zerknięcie na przeszłość i odczucie odrazy na myśl o własnym udziale. To nie było nagłe olśnienie, w czasie którego odwiedziło go samo Światło, nakłaniając do odsunięcia się od Mroku. Wiedział, że niektórzy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa tak uważali. Wiedział, że Albus też chciał tak o tym myśleć i Snape pozwoli mu użyć na sobie legilimencji i zobaczyć mniej więcej taką odpowiedź. Ale to nie było nic wspaniałego, szlachetnego, czy filozoficznego.

To była czysta, niczym nie skażona odraza, że jedyna nuta gracji, jaką znalazł pośród śmierciożerców, była właśnie wyrywana ze swojej skorupy.

To właśnie wtedy i wyłącznie dlatego Severus Snape przestał być śmierciożercą. Dumbledore zniszczy człowieka, który zniszczył Regulusa. Snape wsiądzie do jego pociągu. Potem splecie wszystkie piękne wyjaśnienia i zmusi się do uwierzenia w nie.

W odwecie przeciw wrogowi, którego nie był w stanie pokonać sam, był gotów wykorzystać zemstę innego potężnego czarodzieja. Tak samo myślał o Huncwotach, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdecydował przyłączyć się do Voldemorta.

Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy Regulus zawył z bólu, bo sobie na to nie pozwolił.

To było wtedy.


	77. Dodatek: Odrodzenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OSTRZEŻENIE: Po raz kolejny sugestia gore.**

Cmentarz oddychał wokół niego i to była _prawda_ , to była _rzeczywistość_ , której już zbyt długo sobie odmawiał, a która znowu istniała wokół niego. Miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę umarł te trzynaście lat temu, kiedy przestał to odczuwać i nie żył, nie tak jak wtedy, kiedy dane mu było kroczyć w jej towarzystwie.

Moc jego Lorda była wszędzie, rycząca, przywiązana z powrotem do konkretnego ciała, przeskakująca i przelewająca się ponad nagrobkami niczym czarna woda, trzęsąca jego umysłem w rozszalałej uciesze uwięzionej bestii, której okowy wreszcie zostały zerwane. Roześmiał się, albo przynajmniej zorientował się, że się śmieje i nie był pewien, kiedy właściwie zaczął.

Ruszył żwawo, choć niespiesznie, w kierunku środka cmentarza. Jego Lord utworzył tam wokół siebie dwór, wciąż dumny i potężny mimo braku swojego tronu i wężycy. Pozostali śmierciożercy rozstąpili się na boki, kiedy zobaczyli nadchodzącego Snape’a.

– Severusie. – Głos Voldemorta wysyczał to imię bardziej przeciągle, niż Snape kiedykolwiek to pamiętał. – Mój wierny sługo.

Snape opadł na klęczki, raniąc sobie przy tym kolano. Już nie był tak młody jak kiedyś. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze było w tej chwili to życie, które się w nim ponownie przebudzało. _Merlinie_ , jak był w stanie wcześniej bez tego żyć, tego kręgu ciemności pulsującego wokół niego, śpiewającego mu dziko w głowie i odbijającego się echem w ciemności jego własnej duszy i spoczywającej na jego przedramieniu?

– Czy pozostałeś mi wierny, Severusie? – zapytał Mroczny Pan. – Czy służyłeś mi nawet, kiedy temu durniowi, Dumbledore’owi, wydawało się, że przeszedłeś na jego stronę?

Już znał na to odpowiedź. Co mądrzejsi spośród zebranych wokół śmierciożerców również znali na to odpowiedź. Ale Voldemort chciał usłyszeć, jak wypowiada ją na głos. Snape wiedział, że to było bardziej dla dobra tych mniej bystrych, jak i dla przypieczętowania na nowo układu między nimi.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w lśniące, szkarłatne oczy swojego Pana. Przytaknął.

– Owszem, mój Panie – wyszeptał. – Dumbledore przyjął mnie blisko do serca, przekazał mi swoje dzieci pod opiekę i niczego mi nie odmawia. Ale zawsze byłem twój. – Pochylił głowę, żeby ucałować szaty Voldemorta.

I wiedział, że dzika i agresywna radość Mrocznego Pana odbijała się echem w jego własnej. Nawet Voldemorta z czasem zaczęli nudzić ci, którzy kulili się przed nim, jęczeli i nie robili niczego innego, albo ci zbyt szaleni, jak Bellatrix i Evan, żeby był w stanie rozpoznać różnicę między szacunkiem i strachem. Pragnął właśnie czegoś takiego jak to dobrowolne poddanie Snape’a, ponieważ Snape ustępował przed nim _z własnej woli_ , korząc się przed jego siłą i, jak w tym przypadku, powracając do boku swojego Lorda.

– W takim razie powstań, mój wierny sługo.

I tak też zrobił, dopuszczając do tego, żeby na ustach pojawiło mu się skrzywienie przechodzące nieco w krzywy uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył jak pozostali śmierciożercy odsuwają się od niego. Najlepszy widok pozostawił sobie na koniec, rozglądając się po półkręgu śmierciożerców i wreszcie pozwalając swojemu spojrzeniu opaść na twarz chłopca, przywiązanego do czerwono-czarnego kamienia i przyglądającego się mu z przerażoną zdradą.

– Profesorze – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie.

Voldemort położył dłoń na ramieniu Snape’a.

– Och, drogi Harry – odezwał się z kpiną w głosie, którą Snape zwykle uznałby za zbyt ciężką, ale w tamtym momencie wydawała się idealna. – Czyżby naprawdę ci się wydawało, że Severus był po _twojej_ stronie? Czyżbyś myślał, że stał się _świetlistym_ czarodziejem? Może wręcz twoim przybranym ojcem? – Roześmiał się, a pozostali śmierciożercy do niego przyłączyli, choć Snape nie sądził, żeby naprawdę zrozumieli ten żart. – Wydawało ci się, że Severus Snape byłby w stanie przygarnąć syna Jamesa Pottera!

Ku radości Snape’a, w tym momencie twarz Harry’ego zmięła się od czegoś więcej, jak tylko zdrady. Bez trudu był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak jego wróg robi to samo. Harry wyglądał zupełnie jak James, zwłaszcza kiedy tak zamknął oczy, które nie miały tego samego koloru, i zaczął płakać. W ten sposób Snape odniósł kolejne zwycięstwo nad swoimi wrogami, a długie dni, spędzone na wahaniu się między nienawiścią, a czymś w rodzaju chwiejnej sympatii wobec Harry’ego, wreszcie zaznały ukojenia, kiedy emocje stanowczo przesunęły się w kierunku pogardy wobec Huncwotów. Jego Mroczny Znak bił niczym gong, tętniąc wraz z przyjemnością Voldemorta i jego własną.

– Przestań!

Głos drżał ze strachu i był wysoki z nienawiści, ale Snape znał go aż za dobrze. Obrócił się płynnie, podnosząc różdżkę. Remus Lupin aportował się zaraz za zewnętrznym kręgiem śmierciożerców i teraz jego oczy patrzyły z bladej twarzy, a drżącą ręką celował w nich różdżką.

Kiedy tak mu się przyglądał, Snape nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, czemu kiedykolwiek bał się tego wilkołaka. To nie była noc pełni, więc Lupin nie był w stanie się przemienić. Miał szare i rozwichrzone włosy, mimo że był w wieku Snape’a. Jego ramiona były skulone ze strachu. Oczy zmęczone, bo niosły w sobie wysiłek comiesięcznych przemian. Nigdy nie był z niego najlepszy czarodziej, zwykle polegał na książkowej wiedzy, a nie magicznej sile.

– Przybyłem Harry’emu na pomoc – powiedział Lupin, zaciskając palce na różdżce.

– Przybyłeś, by umrzeć – poprawił go miękko Snape, po czym obejrzał się na swojego mistrza. Umrze chyba teraz, jeśli nie będzie miał okazji do pobawienia się z Lupinem, ale faktem było, że tylko Voldemort mógł postanowić, kto ma torturować więźnia. Jeśli przekaże Lupina Evanowi albo Bellatrix, to Snape’owi przyjdzie tylko przyglądać się temu z odległości i przyłączyć dopiero, kiedy jego Lord wyrazi na to zgodę.

Uśmiech Voldemorta był przerażający – dokładnie taki, jaki miał nadzieję zobaczyć. Wyglądało na to, że jego Pan jednak nie zapomniał o tym, co zobaczył w umyśle Snape’a podczas ich pierwszego spotkania i o nienawiści, jaka przyciągnęła do niego Snape’a.

– Jest twój, mój sługo – powiedział.

Snape podniósł różdżkę i cisnął w Lupina prostym _Expelliarmus._ Usłyszał krzyk Harry’ego, ale to była pomniejsza sprawa, zaprawiona goryczą, w porównaniu do zemszczenia się na człowieku, który niemal go zabił podczas szóstego roku w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy wyciągnął mu kości ze stawów, kiedy osuszył ciało Lupina z krwi i wprowadził mu magicznie nową ciecz do żył, kiedy złamał mu łokcie prostym, szybkim zaklęciem, dopiero _wtedy_ pozwolił tym dźwiękom zmieszać się z wyciem Harry’ego i wypełnić mu uszy muzyką.

* * *

Snape usiadł, dysząc ciężko i dotykając swojego czoła. Wydawało mu się… wydawało mu się, że śnił o tym, co nastąpiło po torturach Regulusa, mimo że powoli powinien zbliżać się do końca wizji dostarczanych przez Sanktuarium. Joseph i tak wyraził już zdumienie, że koszmary czepiały się go tak długo, ale potem przyznał, że to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Snape musiał leczyć się z tuzinów lat bólu, co było zgodne z prawdą.

Jego oddech stopniowo wracał do normy i wreszcie pokręcił głową. Nie, nie śniło mu się nic po koszmarze wyparcia się Voldemorta, a nawet jeśli, to już tego nie pamiętał. Głowa go bolała, ale to pewnie od zgrzytania zębami przez sen, co było jego starym nawykiem. Lewe przedramię świerzbiło go nieprzyjemnie, ale po prostu na nim przysnął i teraz krew do niego wracała.

Wstał i powoli ruszył do przeciwległego kąta swojej sypialni w Srebrnym Lustrze, żeby poszukać eliksiru na ból głowy. Jeśli _cokolwiek_ mu się śniło, to był niemal pewien, że dotyczyło to Huncwotów, jeden z jego starych koszmarów o lśniących, bursztynowych oczach na drugim końcu korytarza i bulgoczącym warknięciu.

Wciąż czasami żałował, że nigdy nie zdołał się odpłacić za to Lupinowi. Peter nie zasługiwał na jego zemstę, a Potter i Black znajdowali się poza jego zasięgiem, ale Lupin…

Snape wypił eliksir na ból głowy. _Harry nigdy by mi nie wybaczył, gdybym skrzywdził Lupina._

_Ale czy to nie byłoby przyjemne, gdyby kiedyś zwrócił się przeciw wilkowi i mi na to pozwolił?_


	78. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty siódmy: Poświęcenie, potęga i radość

_Nie poddam się._

Po wielu dniach spędzonych na badaniach, dniach spędzonych na poszukiwaniach, Harry był w stanie przyznać, że w hogwardzkiej bibliotece znajdowała się tylko jedna książka, zawierająca w sobie słowo „horkruksy”, a nawet ona odnosiła się do nich głównie jako do „mrocznej magii, o której nie wolno nam rozmawiać”. W niektórych z tych książek znalazł wyjątkowo potężne klątwy niszczące – Snape dał mu zgodę na przejrzenie Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych – ale żadne z nich nie byłoby w stanie zniszczyć arbitralnej klątwy, tak jak żadne nie byłoby w stanie zastąpić poświęcenia z własnej woli.

Oczywiście, Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Usiłował sam siebie przekonać do tego, że zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Poświęcenie z własnej woli od zawsze było najpotężniejsze w całej magii. Nic innego nie byłoby w stanie zmienić natury centaurów z gwałcicieli na istoty łagodniejsze, dzięki czemu zdołali wyrwać się spod swojej sieci. Nic innego nie byłoby w stanie tak doszczętnie zniszczyć Karkarowa, jak zaklęcie _Pyra_ Charlesa Rosiera-Henlina; wymagało ono samobójstwa od strony poświęcającego się czarodzieja, ale przynajmniej było dokładne i konkretne. Nic innego nie byłoby w stanie zniszczyć horkruksa.

_Nie._

Będzie szukał dalej.

Dłoń uderzyła przed nim w książkę. Harry mrugał na nią przez długą, głupią chwilę, zanim nie dotarło do niego, że przesłaniała mu słowa, które usiłował przeczytać, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że osoba która mu przerwała, czegoś pewnie od niego chciała. Wyprostował się w fotelu, ponownie mrugając, po czym podniósł wzrok. Draco spojrzał mu w oczy i jego lśniły z taką intensywnością, że Harry zamrugał po raz trzeci.

– Coś się stało, Draco? – zapytał. Miał zachrypnięty głos, ale to przez godziny kompletnego nie odzywania się. Minął już tydzień od ich powrotu do szkoły, a Harry nie wrzeszczał z furii i frustracji praktycznie od pierwszego dnia.

– Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz – powiedział Draco, głosem niskim i uprzejmym, ale zawierającym w sobie dziwną ostrość. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Przecież wiesz co – powiedział, rzucając wokół nich osłonę prywatności. Nie mogli przecież rozmawiać o horkruksach, kiedy potencjalnie mógłby ich usłyszeć ktokolwiek w szkole. – Badam sposoby, które pozwolą mi na podmienienie poświęcenia z własnej woli. Albo które pozwolą mi zniszczyć arbitralną klątwę bez żadnego poświęcenia.

Draco po prostu mu się przyglądał. Harry odkrył, że ciężko mu przychodzi utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego i nie był pewien właściwie czemu. Przecież _wiedział,_ że robi coś słusznego. Regulus sam powiedział, że nawet jeśli czwórka ludzi postanowi poświęcić się nie przez wzgląd na jakąkolwiek miłość wobec Harry’ego, ale dla dobra zniszczenia horkruksów, to Harry i tak będzie musiał być przy tym obecny, żeby wchłonąć magię, która przywiązywała duszę do przedmiotu. Gdyby udało mu się w jakikolwiek sposób to załagodzić, w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymać innych przed agonią śmierci, albo w ogóle dopilnować, żeby do nich nie doszło, to uważał zbadanie tego za swój obowiązek. Był w to wplątany przez bliznę na swoim czole i przepowiednię wiążącą jego, Dracona, jego brata i Merlin jeden wiedział kogo, a wszystko przez to, że Voldemort nie potrafił go zabić jak należy.

– I pewnie nie wiesz niczego o komisji nadzorczej – powiedział Draco, wciąż wściekle rozsądnym tonem.

– No pewnie że wiem – powiedział Harry. Nabrał szczerego, pociesznego tonu drugorocznego Puchona odpowiadającego na pytania z transmutacji. – Przewodzona przez Gryzeldę Marchbanks, ma w sobie równą liczbę świetlistych i mrocznych czarodziejów, oraz…

– I nie kojarzysz, że wysłali ci sowę, bo chcą się z tobą zobaczyć w najbliższy weekend? – wciął się Draco.

Harry zamknął usta i odwrócił wzrok.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Draco. – Już od tygodnia nie zwracasz uwagi _na nic_ poza tą biblioteką, Harry. Otrzymałeś sowę od komisji nadzorczej, jak i notkę od Ignifer Apollonis, której nie jestem w stanie otworzyć, bo parzy mnie przy każdej próbie. Zaczarowała ją tak, że tylko ty możesz ją przeczytać. To przyszło w czwartek, więc podejrzewam, że zawiera w sobie informacje, których wolała nie wypowiadać na głos przez zaklęcie pieśni feniksa. Może chodzić o coś ważnego. No i pozostaje jeszcze fakt, że połowa całego Slytherinu już próbowała cię prosić o to, żebyś zagrał w meczu przeciw Krukonom, mimo że Sam wciąż należy do drużyny. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym dodał: – No i zbierasz sobie zaległości i uwierz mi, _wszyscy_ profesorowie zdążyli już zauważyć, nie tylko Belluspersona, Snape i Pettigrew.

– Możesz ją nazywać po imieniu – mruknął Harry. – Przecież znajdujemy się za osłoną prywatności.

– Wolę się potem nie pomylić przy innej okazji. – Głos Dracona nabrał na ostrości. – Próbujesz się tu odciąć od świata, Harry, ale życie toczy się dalej. I _potrzebuje_ cię. Idioto. Chyba że naprawdę wydawało ci się, że prowadzenie tych badań oznacza, że już nie jesteś _vatesem_ , albo uczniem Hogwartu, albo Ślizgonem, albo _moim narzeczonym?_

– Kiedy to jest ważniejsze! – syknął Harry. – Musi być. Słyszałeś przecież, co powiedział Regulus. Muszę być przy tym…

Wyraz twarzy Dracona sprawił, że słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. W zeszłym roku to może jeszcze byłaby krzywda. Teraz to była czarna furia.

– Ważniejsze – powiedział. – Czyli jestem dla ciebie mniej ważny od tych horkruksów, tak?

– Draco, przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi…

– Nie, tak właściwie to _nie wiem,_ o co ci chodzi. – Draco wyciągnął różdżkę, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Harry’ego. – Wydawało mi się, że mamy to już _za sobą_ , Harry. Kiedyś groziłem ci zaklęciami pętającymi i usypiającymi, a ty wzdychałeś i pozwalałeś się zaciągnąć z powrotem w stronę czegoś, co przynajmniej przypominało normalne życie. A potem doszedłeś do punktu, w którym już dłużej tego nie potrzebowałeś, bo faktycznie myślałeś o sobie i uważałeś na siebie, dzięki czemu mogłem się wreszcie odprężyć. A potem przeszedłem przez deklarację. To oznacza, że już nie mam zamiaru ci dłużej grozić. Po prostu zacznę _rzucać_ na ciebie te zaklęcia pętające i usypiające.

– Draco…

Draco wyszeptał _Consopio,_ przez co Harry musiał wznieść _Protego_ , by się przed nim ochronić.

– Przestań, Draco – powiedział, słysząc jak gniew, strach i troska zaczynają zaostrzać i jego głos. – _Przestań._

Potrząsnął głową, rozrzucając swoje platynowo blond włosy we wszystkich kierunkach. Ale jego twarz nie wyglądała na zmęczoną albo zdenerwowaną. Draco wyglądał po prostu na cholernie wściekłego.

– Chcesz, żebym przestał? No to walcz ze mną, Harry.

– Odbiło ci już…

– To tobie odbiło, ty pieprzony _debilu_ , skoro odmawiasz mi tego, czego od ciebie chcę, nie dotrzymujesz obietnic i zachowujesz się jak cholerne dziecko, kiedy kiedy _dobrze wiesz,_ że to dla ciebie niezdrowe! – Harry był rad, że dodał do osłon zaklęcia wyciszające; wrzaski Dracona już dawno ściągnęły by im na głowę Madam Pince. – Byłbym w stanie to zrozumieć, gdybyś wciąż cierpiał od efektów swojego treningu, przez który upierałeś się, że wszystko powinieneś zrobić sam. Ale już tak _nie robisz._ Czas najwyższy żebyś wreszcie nauczył się zdrowego zachowania, Harry, i przestał ciągle popadać w ten schemat. Zmieniłeś się. Dorosłeś. No to zachowuj się jak dorosły, a nie dziecko! A skoro muszę cię traktować jak dziecko, któremu potrzeba drzemki, to tak właśnie będę cię traktował. – Wycelował w niego kolejną klątwą usypiającą, tym razem niewerbalną, ale Moody nauczył Harry’ego rozpoznawania tych ruchów różdżką, więc i to zdołał od siebie odbić.

Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim irytacja, lawa przelewająca się pod popękanym lodem. Był zły, że Draco przerwał mu badania, martwił się o to, że lada moment ktoś może wyjść zza zakrętu i zobaczyć jak się na siebie wydzierają, w dodatku…

W dodatku zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco miał rację.

– Psiakrew – wyszeptał.

Nie był pewien, czy to przez słowo, czy też delikatność, z jaką je wypowiedział, ale Draco obniżył różdżkę i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Harry pomachał ogólnie ręką, żeby dać mu znać, że kłótnia jest skończona, po czym oklapł na fotel. Draco spiął się, ale Harry wbił wzrok gdzieś za niego, zamiast wracać nim do książki. Draco uznał to najwyraźniej za oznakę, że może już spuścić z tonu, więc zajął sąsiedni fotel, nawet jeśli wciąż nie schował różdżki.

– Nie jestem w stanie znieść myśli o tym, że ktoś miałby dla mnie umrzeć. – Harry skierował te słowa ogólnie do otaczającego ich powietrza. – Sylarana nie wiedziała, że tam zginie, po prostu była na to gotowa. Syriusz zrobił to zarówno dla mnie i Connora, jak i po to, by uratować świat przed Voldemortem. Ale coś takiego… jeśli Regulus ma rację, to albo będę musiał potem żyć ze świadomością, że ktoś umarł _dlatego,_ że mnie kocha, albo że przyszło mi poprosić kompletnie obcych mi ludzi na poddanie życia z intencją zniszczenia horkruksów.

– Jak i uratowania świata przed Voldemortem – powiedział Draco swoim najbardziej ciętym i przepełnionym kpiną głosem. – Jakoś _zawsze_ o tym zapominasz, Harry.

– Zamknij się, co? – żachnął się Harry, ale bez agresji i prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego Draco faktycznie to zrobił.

Harry westchnął.

– Gdyby to było jeszcze trzy lata temu, to zdołałbym się z tym pogodzić poprzez obiecanie sobie, że zabiję się po tym wszystkim w ramach odpokutowania za ich śmierci. – Zignorował to, że Draco nachylił się do niego tak szybko, że przywalił łokciem w stół, przez co zaczął kląć szpetnie pod nosem. – Ale to było jeszcze zanim zaprzysięgłem się ścieżce _vatesa_ , rozpocząłem z tobą rytuał zaręczynowy, zbudowałem Przymierze Słońca i Cienia i uznałem, że faktycznie chcę mieć jakąś przyszłość przed sobą. – Sięgnął ponad stołem i dłoń Dracona już tam na niego czekała. – I to wszystko _musi_ dalej trwać, bo ma znaczenie nie tylko dla mnie.

– Już zawsze właśnie w ten sposób będziesz to sobie sprawdzał, co?

– Zawsze. – Harry zignorował gorycz w głosie Dracona. To była część jego, której nie miał zamiaru zmieniać, bo całkiem ją lubił. – Teraz już bardziej samolubnym z mojej strony byłoby zaniedbanie tego wszystkiego na rzecz badań dotyczących poświęceń, albo _przez_ nie, bo zbyt wiele istot na mnie liczy.

– Albo stoi obok ciebie, gotowe powiedzieć ci, kiedy zachowujesz się jak idiota.

– To też. – Harry wstał i obejrzał się z westchnieniem na książki. Kiedyś przebywał w grubym bąblu przekonań, na które mógł się powołać, ilekroć chciał zignorować rzeczywistość, wybudowanym przez swój trening, miłość do Connora, czy przekonanie, że jeśli ktoś oczekuje od niego innego życia, to po prostu znaczy, że tak do końca nie pojmuje istoty roli Harry’ego. Teraz budował to wszystko na wyjątkowo cienkich skorupkach, które pękały jak tylko rzeczywistość zaczynała na nie naciskać. Zakradała się też na niego nieśmiało, niczym zbity pies, wiedza, którą do tej pory ignorował: że nie mógł przestać przez to żyć.

– Pewnego dnia będziesz to wiedział od samego początku i nie będziesz już potrzebował, żebym ci o tym przypominał – mruknął Draco, obejmując go na poziomie barków i wyprowadzając z biblioteki. – I może następnym razem nie przegapię przez ciebie kolacji.

– Zawsze możesz udać się do kuchni. Jestem pewien, że sowa z Hogsmeade będzie na mnie czekała – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

Draco rzucił mu długie, wyważone spojrzenie. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Już od dawna nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób, jakby mnie nie rozumiał. Zazwyczaj rozumie mnie aż za dobrze._

– No co?

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że jem posiłki przygotowywane przez skrzaty domowe, mimo że sam tego nie robisz – powiedział powoli Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie oczekiwałbym po tobie takiej zmiany, Draco. Nie widzisz w tym niczego moralnie niewłaściwego, więc nie jesteś hipokrytą, w dodatku dorastałeś w takim przekonaniu, więc to nie jest też niespodziewany nawyk, którego nabrałeś po przybyciu do Hogwartu, bo tak było wygodniej. Co _mogę_ zrobić, to racjonalnie dyskutować z tobą, ilekroć zechcesz mnie wysłuchać i mieć nadzieję, że pewnego dnia przekonam cię, że da się prowadzić życie bez zniewalania kogokolwiek. Przecież mamy własną magię. Jesteśmy w stanie gotować dla siebie i sprzątać po sobie, wystarczy że zaczniemy o tym myśleć. Nie stracimy na tym zbyt dużo czasu. Osobiście nie sądzę, żeby między domami ze skrzatami jako niewolnikami i domami bez nich była taka wielka różnica, ale stanowi to ogromną różnicę dla skrzatów jako takich.

– To symbol statusu – powiedział Draco. – Przywileju. Weasleyowie nie mają skrzatów domowych. Malfoyowie już tak. To jedna z różnic między nami.

– No wiem, ale uważam też, że ta różnica jest wyjątkowo durna – zauważył Harry.

– A mimo to nie spróbujesz mnie zmusić do zmiany.

Głos Dracona brzmiał teraz _ostrożnie_ , przez co Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, jak u licha udało mu się przejść z trybu ochrzaniania Harry’ego za poświęcenia, do niepewności, czy przypadkiem nie przegra sprzeczki o skrzaty domowe. Harry nie pojmował, jak można się _bać_ przegranej kłótni. Przecież jeśli chce zachować swoją opinię, to wystarczy że nie będzie słuchał Harry’ego, a gdyby zaczął zmieniać do tego podejście, przez co argumenty miałyby jakąkolwiek siłę przebicie, to chyba by znaczyło, że jego pragnienie do niezmieniania zdania bardziej bierze się z uporu, a nie rozsądku, prawda?

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Harry, całując go w policzek. – _Vates,_ pamiętasz? Nie spróbuję zmusić cię do zmiany, Draco.

– Ale spodobałoby ci się, gdybym to zrobił.

– Tak.

– I _mógłbyś._

– Co mógłbym? Zmusić cię do zmiany? – Harry zatrzymał się i obrócił, łapiąc Dracona za ramię. Tym razem to Draco unikał jego wzroku. Harry potrząsnął nim lekko. – Draco, nie ucieknę się do przymuszenia. Przecież o tym wiesz. A co innego miałoby zmusić cię do zmiany zdania?

– Groźby – powiedział Draco, brzmiąc na nadąsanego. – Obietnice. Stopniowe dystansowanie się, póki tego nie zrobię.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego, Draco.

– Ale wiesz chyba, że ja tak? – Draco przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się z wcześniejszą intensywnością. – To narzędzia w arsenale mrocznego czarodzieja, Harry, i będę z nich czasem korzystał. Jak nie na tobie, to na innych. Ale na tobie też, kiedy nie zobaczę innego wyjścia na zwrócenie ci uwagi, że zachowujesz się jak idiota, albo na przywrócenie cię do zmysłów, żebyś nie zrobił czegoś głupiego.

– Tak, wiem – powiedział Harry, czując się tym wszystkim już nieco zirytowany. – Przecież nie jesteś pierwszym znanym mi mrocznym czarodziejem, Draco.

– I nie przeszkadza ci to – uściślił Draco. – I nie spróbujesz zmusić mnie do zmiany postępowania.

– Nie.

– No to czemu mnie ignorowałeś, kiedy poddusiłem Michaela?

Harry popchnął go.

– Teraz to już specjalnie zachowujesz się, jakbyś był tępy. Dobrze wiesz, na czym polega różnica między konsekwencjami własnych czynów, a zmuszaniem cię do zmiany zachowania. Do tego właśnie będzie dochodziło, ilekroć spróbujesz się celowo bawić czyimiś uczuciami nawet, jeśli nie zrobisz tego z tych samych powodów, co w przypadku Michaela, tylko że następnym razem potrwa to tydzień, a potem miesiąc. To nie znaczy, że wejdę ci do głowy i wszystko tam przemebluję, Draco, albo że zacznę się za tobą uganiać, żeby ci ględzić o skrzatach domowych, póki nie zrozumiesz mojego punktu widzenia. Ale kiedy zeskakujesz ze stopnia, to chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że grawitacja pociągnie cię w dół, prawda? To nie wina schodów, że spadniesz i uszkodzisz sobie kolano. _Sam_ się na to zdecydowałeś. Schodek nie zmusi cię do skoku i ja też tego nie zrobię.

– Jesteś człowiekiem, Harry – powiedział Draco tak cicho, że Harry niemal go nie słyszał. – Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że twoje decyzje i kary są tak nieuniknione co siły natury?

– Mam zamiar tak bardzo się do nich zbliżyć, jak tylko będę w stanie. – Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. – Kocham cię, Draco. Jestem w tobie zakochany… i jesteś jedyną osobą, o której mogę tak powiedzieć, mimo że kocham wielu innych ludzi. Nie lubię cię karać. Ale nie mam zamiaru też udawać, że twoje czyny obędą się bez konsekwencji tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim partnerem i kochankiem. – Zdołał to ostatnie powiedzieć bez rumienienia się. Harry był z siebie dumny.

Draco przyglądał mu się z zakłopotaniem, po czym pociągnął Harry’ego za ramię.

– Chodź – rzucił z wymuszoną lekkością. – Znajdźmy tę twoją sowę.

Harry pozwolił mu na zmianę tematu, jak i zaciągnięcie się za sobą. Wiedział, że Draco wciąż tego tak naprawdę nie pojmował. Zastanawiał się, czy Draco kiedykolwiek zrozumie bez zmiany podejścia do skrzatów domowych i tym podobnych służących.

Nie podzielał wiary Harry’ego, że śmierć przekreśla wszelkie możliwości na zmianę. Nie podzielał jego poglądu, że świat składa się z masy przepięknych dusz, przepełnionych wspaniałymi możliwościami i że chwila śmierci obdziera tę osobę z tych wszystkich możliwości. Harry nie chciał, żeby ludzie się za niego poświęcali, bo nie uważał, że jest tego wart, to prawda, ale też nie chciał być przyczyną, przez którą dochodzi do zakończenia tak interesujących żyć. Kto wie, jak wiele zdołaliby osiągnąć, gdyby tylko przeżyli?

Właśnie dlatego chciał, żeby rozprawa jego rodziców nie zakończyła się karą śmierci. Właśnie dlatego nie spróbował zabić Dumbledore’a, póki nie pozostawiono mu już żadnego innego wyboru. Właśnie dlatego nie chciał się odwrócić od swojego brata, Dracona, czy Parvati w czasie pierwszych tygodni września, nawet jeśli ich postawa doprowadzała go do szału. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie siebie jako championa wolnej woli i życia. Nie chciał stać się championem śmierci.

Co, swoją drogą, wydawało mu się na tyle samolubne i ślizgońskie, że Harry miał wrażenie, że uspokoi tym Dracona. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła wyjaśnić to słowami.

* * *

Draco wiedział, że powinien był przyglądać się swojemu podręcznikowi. Jutro mieli mieć egzamin z transmutacji, bo profesor Bulstrode chciała się upewnić, że nie zapomnieli o niczym w czasie przerwy świątecznej, a Peter go ostrzegł, że transmutacja innych ludzi była na tyle odmienna od przemiany animagicznej, w której Draco nabierał coraz więcej wprawy, że to konkretne doświadczenie w niczym mu nie pomoże. _Musiał_ zabrać się do nauki.

Zamiast tego wzrok ciągle uciekał mu w kierunku Harry’ego, który leżał zwinięty w kłębek, obejmując poduszkę jedną ręką, a drugą przesłaniając sobie twarz, co zwykle było jego pozycją obronną, ilekroć nie chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył jego emocje czy łzy. Dracona niepokoiło, że Harry spał w ten sposób.

Ale przynajmniej był poczytalny. Robił, co do niego należało. Zjadł późną kolację, odpisał komisji nadzorczej, że owszem, spotka się z nimi, ale tym razem przyprowadzi zarówno Dracona jak i Snape’a, otworzył notkę od Ignifer – Draco domyślił się, że chodziło o jakieś informacje, które mogłaby wyciągnąć od ojca, ponieważ Harry momentalnie się z nią skontaktował i powiedział, że targowanie się z Cupressusem nie ma sensu, bo wiadomo przecież, czego zażąda w zamian – po czym rozmówił się z resztą domu Slytherinu. Draco pojawił się na tej rozmowie i z początku był przekonany, że reszta Ślizgonów wygra. Tymczasem Harry cały czas rozsądnie mówił o treningach i sprawiedliwości wobec innych graczy, jak i harmonii drużyny, po czym wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego, a Sam w dalszym ciągu był szukającym.

Draco tego nie pojmował – ani tego, w jaki sposób Harry ciągle wygrywał bez przeklinania ludzi, ani dlaczego właściwie nie chciał pozycji szukającego, kiedy reszta drużyny była gotowa paść mu do stóp i błagać o powrót, ani czemu Harry właściwie _nie chciał_ korzystać ze swojej potęgi do osiągnięcia własnych celów.

No jasne, przymuszenie odpadało, ale przecież istniały groźby, zastraszanie, jak i najbardziej, według Dracona, niedoceniana przez Harry’ego możliwość: czysta, migocząca potęga jego magii, którą Harry ostatnimi czasy nosił wokół siebie niespętaną, przez co ludzie aż się garnęli do niego, byle tylko znaleźć się w jej zasięgu. Może i Harry nie był zadeklarowany, ani nie starał się otaczać zaprzysięgłymi kompanami, jak to Voldemort robił ze swoimi śmierciożercami, ale i tak otaczała go _potęga_ równa Panom i Paniom i ten właśnie fundament przyciągał do niego czarownice i czarodziejów. Niektórym wystarczała sama możliwość przebywania w obrębie tak czystej mocy, żeby się do niego przekonali. Zmusiłaby ich do posłuchu. A pozostali i tak zajęliby neutralne pozycje względem Harry’ego, ponieważ Lordowie są zbyt rzadcy, żeby ich tak po prostu niszczyć. Takie szalone kundle jak Voldemort się usypiało. Ale poza tym obchodzono się z nimi względnie delikatnie.

A Draco już widział, jak Harry korzystał z tych możliwości.

_Tylko kiedy już absolutnie nie miał wyboru. Tylko kiedy wierzył, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to ryzykuje utratę czegoś znacznie cenniejszego._

Ograniczanie własnej mocy było niezwykle obcą ideą dla Dracona. Prawdopodobnie to był wpływ Lucjusza. Narcyza miała w sobie znacznie więcej gracji i elegancji, to prawda, ale _poruszała się_ , korzystała z odpowiednich słów i politycznych koneksji, ilekroć to właśnie wydawało jej się najbardziej odpowiednią bronią.

Harry byłby w stanie osiągnąć znacznie więcej niż oni obaj razem wzięci, a wolał robić znacznie mniej.

Draco odłożył na bok swój podręcznik do transmutacji, już nawet nie udając, że poświęca mu choć odrobinę uwagi, po czym założył ręce za głową, żeby zastanowić się nad Harrym. Harry’emu nie przeszkadzała ścieżka ciemności, którą Draco podążał, a która zmieniała go na wiele różnych sposobów, jak i niewątpliwie mnóstwo takich na które nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. Łatwiej przychodziło mu rzucanie niektórych zaklęć, podczas gdy inne okazywały się niespotykanie ciężkie. Odczuwał lekką wrogość wobec każdego świetlistego czarodzieja, choć to stopniowo zanikało w miarę mijających dni i mijającego roku. Robił się coraz bardziej pewny siebie, chętniej wyrażał własne zdanie. To mogło mieć związek z magią, ale też z odnowionym sensem przynależności w czarodziejskim świecie. Znowu miał solidne fundamenty, na których mógł bez obaw stanąć. Przyłączył się do tradycji, która rozciągała się na wiele pokoleń wstecz i obejmowała nie tylko Malfoyów. Był już dorosły i to na sposoby, w jakie nawet siedemnaste urodziny tego nie sprawią.

Harry ani nie chciał go ściągnąć z tej ścieżki, ani nie miał ochoty się do niego przyłączyć. Zachowywał się raczej, jakby po prostu dotrzymywał Draconowi towarzystwa, idąc własną ścieżką, która biegła równolegle do jego, przez co nigdy by się nie zetknęły.

A mimo to większość znanych Draconowi ludzi wykłócało się o to, w co wierzyli. Związki potrafiły się przez to rozpaść. Potter wciąż nie zbliżył się do tej swojej zdziry Patil, a przynajmniej nie na sposoby, które można by uznać za stałe. Sytuacja między Granger i Smithem rozwinęła się już do czegoś w rodzaju pełnoprawnej wojny. Nawet dziewczyna Terry’ego Boota, Krukonka z siódmego roku, której Draco kompletnie nie znał, czasem dąsała się tak, że się w ogóle do niego nie odzywała. Boot zwykle po paru dniach przepraszał.

Powinni znajdować się praktycznie w stałym konflikcie – mrocznie wychowany i zadeklarowany Mrokowi versus świetliście wychowany i niezadeklarowany, czystokrwisty versus półkrwisty, tradycjonalista versus rewolucjonista, zwykły czarodziej versus czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy – że kłótnie powinny bez przerwy przerywać ich związek, przynajmniej dopóki jedna ze stron nie zdecyduje się wspierać drugiej. A mimo to jakoś tego unikali.

Draconowi łatwiej by to było zrozumieć, gdyby wiedział _czemu._

_Być może to przez niektóre sprawy, które nigdy się nie zmieniają,_ pomyślał powoli, ponownie podnosząc podręcznik do transmutacji. Profesor Bulstrode nie uznałaby zafascynowanie własnym kochankiem za dobre wytłumaczenie, bez względu na to kim ten kochanek by nie był. _Zmieniamy się, stale się zmieniamy, ale są w nas pewne podstawy, które nigdy się nie zmienią. Dla mnie to jest Mrok, a dla Harry’ego miłość do samopoświęcania._

Ostatecznie Draco uznał, że chyba po prostu powinien zaufać, że to jednak jakoś działa, zamiast dumać nad _jak_ i _dlaczego._

* * *

– Czyli jest z nim gorzej, niż nam się wydawało.

Harry po prostu kiwnął głową, nie ufając sobie, że już może się odezwać. Po chwili wahania postanowił jednak powiedzieć Jing-Xi o horkruksach. Jeśli mu się nie uda i Voldemort wyruszy na podbój świata znajdującego się poza granicami Brytanii, to inni Panowie i Panie powinni już znać tajemnicę jego nieśmiertelności.

Jing-Xi odchyliła się w fotelu, który zwykle zajmowała w czasie ich spotkań. Harry zauważył, że jej potęga rozlała się po pokoju i subtelnie zmieniała otoczenie wokół niej. Fotel zrobił się większy, a przy podłokietnikach i wokół oparcia pojawiły się promienie słoneczne, po których snuły się ciemne wzory, podobne do sposobu, w jakich rozpływały jej się włosy. Kamień przed kominkiem zrobił się różowy. W powietrzu pojawił się lekki, nieznany Harry’emu zapach kwiatów. Harry podejrzewał, że takie oznaki namysłu zwykle towarzyszą Jing-Xi, a może nawet wszystkim Świetlistym Paniom. Przecież to nie tak, że spotkał wcześniej jakąkolwiek, żeby teraz mieć jakieś porównanie. A może poświęcała życie specyficznym badaniom dotyczącym transmutacji, albo magii zmysłów. To pasowałoby do jej zamiłowań wobec badań.

Zanim Harry skończył się przyglądać nowym wzorom, które pojawiały się na kominku, Jing-Xi nachyliła się do niego, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę.

– Przy najbliższym spotkaniu poinformuję pozostałych o Voldemorcie – powiedziała. – Za tydzień jestem umówiona na spotkanie z Pamelą Seaborn, Świetlistą Panią Ameryki. Tymczasem, Harry, chciałabym przedstawić ci kolejny element naszej etykiety, której jeszcze nie opanowałeś, a naprawdę powinieneś przed wejściem w kontakt z dowolnym innym człowiekiem o lordowskiej mocy.

– Jaki? – Harry usiadł nerwowo. Póki co jego trening z etykiety polegał głównie na tym, że Jing-Xi opowiadała mu o historii, póki nie zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. Istniał Pakt, zgodnie z którym czarodziejom i czarownicom o lordowskiej mocy nie wolno ingerować w społeczeństwa znajdujące się pod opieką innego Lorda czy Lady. Istniały procedury zgodnie z którymi świat radził sobie z takimi czarodziejami i czarownicami jak Jing-Xi, których moc rozrastała się przez wiele dekad, jak i procedury dotyczące tych, którzy osiągnęli szczyt swojej potęgi w drugiej dekadzie życia, co najwyraźniej znacznie częściej się zdarzało; Jing-Xi powiedziała, że Tom Riddle był jednym z nich. Istniały zgody, o które należało pytać przed przybyciem do kraju rządzonego przez jakiegoś Lorda czy Lady i powody, przez które w ogóle pojawiła się taka potrzeba. Istniał oszałamiający taniec, którego podejmowali się zarówno świetliści, jak i mroczni, by nie rzucić się sobie nawzajem do gardeł. Przewijało się też całe mnóstwo historycznych imion, więcej martwych od dawna Panów i Pań, niż Harry byłby w stanie spamiętać. Ale jak do tej pory Jing-Xi nie wspominała zbyt wiele o tym, co Harry powinien zrobić, kiedy spotka kogoś o swojej mocy, ponieważ, jak to sama ujęła, póki co była jedyną, z którą w ogóle przyjdzie mu nawet porozmawiać, zamiast walczyć.

Jing-Xi wskazała na kominek i na fotel, który zrobił się ciemnozielony, pokryty wzorem przypominającym glony, co było skojarzeniem, jakie przyszło Harry’emu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył jej włosy.

– Oznaki – powiedziała. – To drobne gesty, które nasza magia wykonuje bezwarunkowo. Informują gościa o tym, czego powinien oczekiwać i zapewniają o szczerości. Oczywiście, większość czarodziejów i czarownic o mniejszej mocy byłaby zaskoczona, albo nawet przestraszona, że potrafię zrobić coś takiego _bez_ starania się – poklepała podłokietnik – dlatego zazwyczaj trzymamy swoje moce za świetlistymi barierami. Ale w obecności innego Lorda czy Lady, pozwalamy tym barierom na opadnięcie. Inaczej zostałyby uznane za kłamstwo. Pojawiające się oznaki pozwalają gościowi dowiedzieć się czegoś o nas, od nastroju, czy stanu umysłu, po zdrowie. – Nachyliła się i wbiła wzrok w Harry’ego. – Za każdym razem otaczałam ten pokój osłonami, żeby nasza magia nie wylała się czasem poza jego granice. Jestem od ciebie potężniejsza, więc nie byłbyś w stanie zniszczyć Hogwartu w moim towarzystwie. A mimo to niczego nie zauważyłam. Ciągle trzymasz swoje bariery wzniesione. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądają twoje oznaki.

– Przecież powiedziałem ci o ptaku – powiedział Harry, nastraszając się nieco. – Nikt go nie widzi, nie tylko ty, i nie mam pojęcia jak sprawić, żeby się pojawił.

Jing-Xi ze spokojem pokręciła głową.

– Ten ptak pojawił się wyłącznie przez pokręcone połączenie z Voldemortem, jakie nastało między wami od chwili jego odrodzenia. Thomas podzielił się ze mną swoją fascynującą teorią na ten temat. Ale twoje oznaki, Harry, są _twoje._ Nie istnieją w odniesieniu do nikogo innego. Chciałbym je zobaczyć.

– Ja też – mruknął Harry.

Cisza. Następnie Jing-Xi odezwała się dokładnie takim samym tonem co Thomas, ilekroć stykał się z czymś kompletnie dla siebie nowym.

– Nie znasz ich?

Harry pokręcił głową.

Nie zniósłby współczucia, ale Jing-Xi nie dała go po sobie poznać. Przyjrzała mu się swoimi statecznymi, ciemnymi oczami, po czym przytaknęła.

– Podejrzewam, że to nie powinno być aż takie zaskakujące, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę twoją nietypową sytuację – powiedziała. – Opuść bariery, Harry, to wspólnie zobaczymy je po raz pierwszy. To naprawdę wielki zaszczyt. Zazwyczaj Panie i Panowie poznają swoje oznaki w tak młodym wieku, że do czasu spotkania z pozostałymi już dobrze są z nimi obeznani.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie opuściłem swoich barier, poza… – No, nie miał zamiaru wyjawiać jej szczegółów. To było coś, co następowało w odosobnieniu między nim i Draconem.

– Nie skrzywdzisz szkoły – wyszeptała Jing-Xi. – Ani mnie. Jeśli istnieje ktokolwiek, przy kim powinieneś być w stanie się w pełni odprężyć, Harry, to powinien to być właśnie Lord albo Lady. A teraz. _Opuść je._

Harry starał się uspokoić swój przyśpieszony, przerażony oddech i zamknął oczy. Spróbował, tak szczerze i dogłębnie jak tylko mógł, wyobrazić sobie, jak wszystkie jego bariery opadają i wypływa zza nich magia.

Usłyszał jak wokół niego zaczyna rozlegać się mruczenie.

– Otwórz oczy, Harry – powiedziała wtedy Jing-Xi.

Harry tak zrobił i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że pokój zrobił się jaskrawy i głęboki, a na ścianach pojawiły się kryształowe kolory: zieleń, błękit, fiolet, niczym drzemiąca w środku nocy dżungla. Od czasu do czasu wydawało mu się, że widzi drzewo, ale wszystko było zbyt abstrakcyjne, żeby stworzyć coś tak szczegółowego. Przez dżunglę przemieszczały się cienie. Kiedy Harry się na nich skupił, zobaczył węża o złotych łuskach i zielonych oczach Sylarany, rysia, jak i ogromnego, czarnego kota o ślepiach tak samo zielonych jak jego własne, choć ten ostatni obejrzał się na niego i syknął groźnie.

– Ach – westchnęła Jing-Xi. – Czyli to właśnie robi twoja magia, kiedy pozostawić ją samej sobie, Harry.

– Hoduje dżunglę? – Harry oderwał wzrok od krążących cieni, żeby móc znowu na nią spojrzeć.

– _Tworzy_ – powiedziała Jing-Xi szczerze i pogodnie. Przyglądała się kolorom i zwierzętom z wyrazem czystej przyjemności i podziwu, przez co Harry musiał zwalczyć w sobie pokusę do momentalnego schowania z powrotem całej tej magii. Po skórze przemknęło mu chłodne wrażenie, jakby został zroszony przelotnym deszczem. Nie był pewien, czy to przez powiązanie z otaczającą ich magią, jej potęgą mieszającą się z jego, czy też faktu, że ktoś na niego _patrzył_ i go _widział. –_ Wierzę, że kolory reprezentują twoje główne nastroje. Wąż jest dla ciebie ważny na sposoby, które już omówiliśmy. Ryś? – Jeden z kosmyków jej włosów wskazał na Harry’ego.

– Wydaje mi się, że to będzie moja forma animagiczna.

Jing-Xi kiwnęła głową, po czym wyciągnęła rękę. Jeden z ciemnych kotów przestał parskać na Harry’ego, po czym podbiegł do niej, ostrożnie wyciągając szyję, żeby powąchać ją po palcach. W tej właśnie chwili przeskoczyła między nimi biała iskra. Kot zasyczał i odskoczył, wystawiając pazury, które lśniły na srebrno, po czym roztopił się pośród innych cieni. Harry zorientował się, że z zaskoczenia zaczął ponownie wznosić swoje bariery.

– Nie – wyszeptała Jing-Xi. – Nie odsyłaj ich jeszcze.

Harry niechętnie opuścił je z powrotem i oznaki pojawiły się na nowo. Przy przeciwległej ścianie dwa ciemne koty podążały za złotym wężem, podczas gdy ryś bawił się pod nimi. Trzeci kot wyglądał zza czegoś, co mogło przypominać drzewo i przyglądał się Jing-Xi z obawą, którą Harry czasem sam czuł, ilekroć ktoś starał się namówić go do zrobienia czegoś, na co w ogóle nie miał ochoty.

– Nie wiem, co mają oznaczać te koty – wydusił wreszcie z siebie, czując że powinien się jakoś wytłumaczyć.

Jing-Xi uśmiechnęła się i zerknęła na niego.

– A ja musiałam skończyć czterdzieści trzy lata, nim nie zorientowałam się, czemu przemieniam meble wokół siebie – powiedziała. – Nie przejmuj się tym, Harry. Prędzej czy później do tego dojdziesz. – Oparła się w fotelu i przyglądała się spokojnie ścianom.

– Czy nie powinniśmy…

– Ćśś – wyszeptała Jing-Xi. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu twoja magia jest w pełni wolna, Harry. Ciesz się nią.

Harry odchylił się i spróbował. Łatwiej jednak było mu to ułożyć w słowa, niż emocje; osobliwa radość, która wędrowała mu teraz w żyłach, była zdecydowanie zbyt nowa. _Czyli do tego właśnie jestem zdolny. I nikogo to nie krzywdzi. Chce po prostu sobie istnieć i żeby ktoś z niej korzystał i się nią cieszył. Nie uważa, że musi reagować na czyjeś wezwanie, żeby była czegoś warta._

Jego oddech uspokoił się, a złoto zalało zieleń, błękit i fiolet niczym wstające gdzieś w oddali słońce.

– Jakie to piękne, Harry – powiedziała Jing-Xi.

I po raz pierwszy Harry był gotów się z nią zgodzić.


	79. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty ósmy: Misje ukończone

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Puchar Quidditcha będzie _nasz_ – zadeklarowała Katie, nabierając sobie trochę ziemniaków na talerz.

Connor właśnie przeżuwał, ale upewnił się, że przełknął przed odezwaniem się. Ostatnimi czasy Hermiona, głównie przez Zachariasza, który wyciął jej numer pod tym względem, zaczęła rzucać niemożliwie skomplikowane przekleństwa na każdego, kto odezwał się z pełnymi ustami. Ron już dwukrotnie skończył z wargami przesuniętymi na tył głowy.

– Czy ja wiem, Katie? Jasne, Sam jest beznadziejny, ale reszta drużyny naprawdę nie jest taka zła. Po prostu zanadto przyzwyczaili się do polegania na naprawdę dobrym szukającym i wciąż nie dostosowali strategii, przenosząc punkt skupienia bardziej na ścigających i pałkarzy.

– No chyba sobie żartujesz, stary! – zawołał Ron, pochylając się przed Connorem i sięgając po schabowe. – Twój brat był jedynym graczem w tej drużynie, który był _cokolwiek_ wart.

Connor potrząsnął głową.

– Jak już mówiłem…

– No nie powiesz mi, że naprawdę się spodziewasz, że Hellebore zrobi cokolwiek poza ciśnięciem tłuczkiem tam, gdzie _nie ma_ naszych ścigających – przerwał mu Ron.

– No dobra, może skupienie strategii na pałkarzach też nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem – przyznał Connor.

Ron z tryumfem wgryzł się w swojego schabowego i zaczął mówić coś jeszcze, ale zauważył łypnięcie Hermiony i potulnie wbił wzrok w talerz.

Connor podźgał widelcem swoje ziemniaki, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Nie był jakoś szczególnie głodny, bo przed treningiem udało im się załapać na późne drugie śniadanie, a potem jeszcze zakradł się do kuchni, żeby się wzmocnić przed kolacją. Poza tym ostatnimi czasy nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed _zauważaniem_ różnych spraw.

Nie był pewien, czy to od Harry’ego nauczył się postrzegania świata w ten sposób, czy też od Parvati. Z całą pewnością przez Harry’ego stało się to konieczne. Brat Chłopca, Który Przeżył nie mógł być ślepy, a istniały pewne sprawy, na które Harry po prostu nie zwracał uwagi, tak samo jak Connor pewnie tego nie robił, kiedy jeszcze była jego kolej na ten tytuł. Ale to Parvati nauczyła go, jak na pierwszy rzut oka ocenić, czy ktoś się w kimś podkochuje, albo kiedy para się ze sobą pokłóciła. Connor nie chciał wykorzystywać tej wiedzy na Harrym i Draconie, ale zaczął, kiedy zrobiło się oczywiste, że Harry nie ma zamiaru porzucić Malfoya.

Zastanawiał się, kiedy Ron zauważy wreszcie, że Lavender czuje do niego miętę, albo kiedy Ginny zauważy, że Dean czuje miętę _do niej._ Merlin jeden raczył wiedzieć, czemu Lavender wciąż nie przyszła z tym do Rona, ponieważ Connor nie czuł się komfortowo, rozmawiając o takich sprawach z dowolną inną dziewczyną poza Parvati. Ale zagaił o to Deana i Dean zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy, a potem zaczął mamrotać coś o „szanowaniu żałoby Ginny po Zabinim.”

Connor zwrócił mu uwagę, że Zabini był przecież cholernym zdrajcą i minęło już niemal siedem miesięcy od oblężenia Hogwartu i zasłużonego wywalenia Zabiniego na zbity pysk, no to czemu Dean nie miałby przynajmniej spróbować zaprosić Ginny na randkę? Ale wtedy Dean zaczął mówić o subtelniejszych emocjach i Connor znalazł sobie powód, żeby nagle znaleźć się zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się wzdłuż stołu, poza Rona i Katie, którzy wciąż wykłócali się o quidditcha, oraz Hermiony która pisała list – prawdopodobnie kolejny do „Proroka Codziennego” z informacjami, które udało jej się odkryć na temat Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, albo własnych przemyśleniach na ten temat – po czym spoczęło na Parvati. Nie jadła zbyt wiele, ale to było dla niej normalne. Bawiła się jednak widelcem, zamiast powoli pić sok dyniowy i rozglądać się uprzejmie po Wielkiej Sali, co już nie było typowe.

_Tęsknię za nią._

Connor skrzywił się w kierunku swojego talerza. Ciągle tęsknił za Parvati, ale nie był pewien, czy udanie się do niej i zagadanie nie oznaczałoby czegoś w rodzaju przyznania się do błędu. Nie chciał się do niczego przyznawać, bo _wiedział,_ że pod tym względem miał rację. Parvati zobaczyła, że wszystkie źródła jej strachu były kompletnie bezpodstawne, kiedy Harry wrócił do Hogwartu otoczony mocą, która byłaby w stanie zrównać szkołę z ziemią, a mimo to tego nie zrobił. To ona powinna przeprosić.

_Czy to naprawdę ma takie wielkie znaczenie, kto przerwie tę ciszę?_

Connor zastanowił się nad tym, przeżuwając wnętrze policzka. Nie przyszło mu to wcześniej do głowy; wychodził z założenia, że rozmowa z Parvati będzie musiała oznaczać przeprosiny bez względu na to, czy naprawdę miałby je na myśli. Ale co, jeśli po prostu podejdzie i zagada? W najgorszym wypadku po prostu zostanie zignorowany i pójdzie dalej. Już od miesięcy go ignorowała.

Podjął decyzję i wstał, po czym ruszył wzdłuż stołu. Parvati obejrzała się na niego, kiedy usłyszała chrzęst odsuwanej ławy, ale szybko wbiła wzrok w jedzenie.

Zatrzymał się za jej krzesłem. Zauważył, że kark jej poczerwieniał i zastanowił się, czy nie próbowała go właśnie przegonić myślami.

– Parvati?

Palce zacisnęły się na jej widelcu tak mocno, że Connor był zaskoczony, że nieszczęsny sztuciec nie wyleciał jej z ręki, żeby wbić się w ścianę. Teraz już wszyscy przy stole Gryffindoru zdawali się na nich zerkać, włącznie z McLaggenem. Connor chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego jego bezczelnego uśmiechu, zanim instynkty mu zaskoczą, bo wtedy zwykle pragnął przywalić mu w ten durny ryj. McLaggen miał paskudny charakter. To on w zeszłym roku zaproponował wydanie Harry’ego Voldemortowi, przez co Connor i Ron poczuli się zmuszeni do powalenia go na ziemię i przytrzymania, póki nie zrozumiał swojego błędu.

Spojrzał z powrotem na Parvati i upomniał się, że przecież nie był teraz zły i nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Parvati obejrzała się i patrzyła na niego, naprawdę na niego patrzyła, pierwszy raz od listopada.

– Tak? – zapytała.

– Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział Connor. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, przez co musiał nad sobą zapanować; była taka _śliczna_ , kiedy reagowała w ten sposób. Miała ogromne i ciemne oczy. – W opuszczonej klasie w korytarzu, gdzie mamy zajęcia z zaklęć.

– Czemu? – wyszeptała.

Connor nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej na krycie się za ignorancją. Skoro podjął się ryzyka zagadując, to powinna zrobić to samo dla niego. Założył ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi.

– Dobrze wiesz, czemu.

Parvati spuściła wzrok i przez dobrą minutę po prostu szarpała palcami papierową chusteczkę. McLaggen, z typową dla wrednych pacanów wrednością, w dalszym ciągu się szczerzył w ich kierunku. Connor poczuł, jak na jego karku też pojawia się rumieniec, ale nie poruszył się. Był bratem Harry’ego, a to oznaczało upór. Był też Gryfonem, co oznaczało odwagę.

– No dobrze – wyszeptała Parvati.

Connor drgnął, ale szybko przypomniał sobie gdzie był i kiwnął głową.

– Świetnie – powiedział, po czym wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali i ruszył wprost do korytarza, który prowadził do sali zaklęć. Nie miał zamiaru zatrzymać się i zastanowić, czy to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Już wystarczająco długo cierpiał w ciszy i zniecierpliwieniu. Czas najwyższy porozmawiać z Parvati i rozwiązać tę sprawę raz a dobrze, zamiast dalej pozwalać im na pozostawanie w pustce, w której żadne nie wiedziało, co właściwie ma się zaraz stać. Chciał odzyskać swoją dziewczynę.

* * *

Parvati weszła cichutko, ledwie poruszając powietrze wokół siebie. Connor siedział plecami do drzwi, za jednym z biurek i leniwie rysował palcem w kurzu na blacie. Chciał zobaczyć co zrobi, jeśli uzna, że jeszcze jej nie zauważył. To on wyszedł z tym żądaniem, ale przecież też sama musiała się zgodzić na tę rozmowę, inaczej nigdy do niej nie dojdzie – a przynajmniej nie doszłoby tak, jak chciał tego Connor.

_Dziękuję, że mnie tego nauczyłeś, Harry._

Zamarła. Następnie jej kroki zaczęły szurać coraz bliżej i bliżej, póki Connor wreszcie mógł udać, że dopiero teraz ją zauważył. Obrócił się i spędził chwilę czy dwie na przyglądaniu się. Miała wplecioną we włosy wstążkę, którą podarował jej na urodziny w zeszłym roku. Co chwila zerkała na niego, po czym odwracała wzrok, jakby nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. Była owionięta zapachem perfum, który niemal na pewno pochodził z jakiegoś kwiatu, ale Connor nigdy nie spróbował dowiedzieć się, jakiego konkretnie; po prostu myślał o tym aromacie jak o „perfumach Parvati”.

Wstał. Tak po prostu tam stała. Musiało minąć kilka chwil, nim Connor zorientował się, że będzie musiał zacząć.

– Nie zachowujesz się jakoś szczególnie gryfońsko, wiesz.

Parvati podskoczyła, jakby coś ją użądliło, po czym skrzywiła się na niego. No trudno, Connor nie miał zamiaru owijać niczego w bawełnę. Założył ręce na piersi i skopiował jej minę. Ona z kolei skopiowała jego skrzyżowanie rąk.

– Nie wiem, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć – powiedziała Parvati lodowatym nagle głosem. – A naprawdę _chciałabym_ się dowiedzieć.

Connor ledwie powstrzymał się przed uśmiechem, kiedy usłyszał surowość jej głosu. _Oto_ właśnie dziewczyna, którą kochał… no, a przynajmniej bardzo lubił. Parvati była zawzięta. Nie uciekała. Już dawno temu powinna była sama z tym do niego przyjść. Wydawało mu się, że pewnie i by tak zrobiła, gdyby nie to, do czego musiałaby się przy okazji przyznać.

– Nie zachowujesz się odważnie – powiedział. – Aż tak przeraziło cię, że ktoś ci udowodnił pomyłkę? Harry to mój brat. Powinnaś była domyślić się, że go nie opuszczę. Przeszedłem na jego stronę, jak tylko zorientowałem się, że nie miałaś racji. A teraz widziałaś już, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zniszczyć szkoły.

Parvati poruszyła się niespokojnie, ale nie odpowiedziała.

– No więc? – naciskał Connor. – Bo jedyne, co mi przychodzi do głowy, to albo że się bałaś, albo że jesteś głupia, a wiem, że nie jesteś głupia.

– Kiedy to wszystko _zmienia!_ – wybuchła nagle Parvati, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz, Connor? Jeśli przyznam, że Harry ma rację, to będę musiała walczyć u jego boku. Będę musiała zaakceptować Malfoya i innych mrocznych czarodziejów, których ma w tym swoim sojuszu. Będę musiała zacząć obywać się bez skrzatów domowych, zamawiać posiłki z Hogsmeade i rzucać własne zaklęcia czyszczące, a _nie chcę tego._ Dorastałam ze skrzatami domowymi. Lubię je. Nie chcę zacząć myśleć inaczej o centaurach, goblinach i wszystkich innych magicznych stworzeniach, którymi do tej pory pogardzałam, bo tak mi było _wygodnie._ Bo jeśli Harry ma rację, to będę musiała się zmienić, a ja _lubię_ osobę, którą byłam.

Connor zamrugał.

– Wcale nie musisz zmieniać wszystkiego od razu – powiedział. – Harry nigdy by cię do tego nie zmusił. Mogłabyś zacząć od przyjęcia do wiadomości, że nie jest złem wcielonym, a mimo to wciąż obawiać się mrocznych czarodziejów i jeść posiłki w Hogwarcie przygotowane przez skrzaty domowe…

– _Wiem,_ że Harry nikogo nie zmusza do zmiany – przerwała mu Parvati z westchnieniem. – To już zrobiło się boleśnie oczywiste. Ale _ja_ będę musiała wszystko zmienić, Connor, bo tak już po prostu mam. Nie znoszę hipokryzji, nie lubię się mylić, jasne, ale hipokryzja jest gorsza. Wszystkie moje zasady muszą być zgrane ze sobą. Po części chodzi tu o to, że ewentualnie mógłby zostać moim szwagrem, ale to nie wszystko. Byłam przerażona, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że Dumbledore znęcał się nad Harrym, ponieważ oznaczałoby to, że popierałam znęcanie się nad dziećmi, nawet jeśli o nim nie wiedziałam. Dlatego też wszystkie moje zasady muszą stanowić zjednany front, płynąć z jednego źródła.

– Wcale nie muszą – powiedział Connor, ponieważ nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad przyjęciem zasad Harry’ego do tego stopnia. Być może pewnego dnia przestałby jeść posiłki podawane przez skrzaty domowe. Najlepiej byłoby zabrać się za to, kiedy już opuszczą Hogwart. Przecież i tak zaakceptował jego zasady dotyczące wolnej woli i dobrego traktowania innych, nie? Wydawały mu się zwyczajnie rozsądne. No i przyjął do wiadomości, że Draco miał znaczenie dla Harry’ego i że od teraz właśnie w ten sposób będzie musiał go traktować. Ale cała reszta mogła poczekać, zwłaszcza że Harry nikogo nie zmuszał do zmiany, chyba że posunęli się do czegoś haniebnego jak morderstwo, jak to wcześniej robiło ministerstwo. Connor po prostu nie widział powodu, żeby _zmuszać_ się do czegoś takiego.

– Właśnie że muszą. – Parvati przeczesała swoje ciężkie włosy, niemal wytrącając z nich wstążkę. – _Dla mnie_ muszą, bo tak już po prostu mam. I rozmawiałam z Padmą i ona ma tak samo. Tylko nie widzi w tym problemu, bo od zawsze podziwiała Harry’ego, więc dla niej to naprawdę niewielka zmiana. Co innego dla mnie.

– Czyli co, zaczniesz zamawiać sobie posiłki z Hogsmeade?

Parvati pokiwała głową, wyglądając nieszczęśliwie.

– Tak, ale to strasznie drogie, a naszych rodziców nie stać na stałe przysyłanie mi funduszy na coś takiego, więc przyjdzie mi też rzucać trochę czarów gotujących. Będę musiała też nabrać wprawy w tworzeniu i transmutowaniu jedzenia. Przez kilka tygodni będę musiała jechać na samych owocach. – Profesor Belluspersona pokazała im, między innymi, jak zmieniać kurz w jabłka i gruszki. Smakowały jednak popiołem i nawet najlepsza z nich wszystkich, Hermiona, była w stanie tylko nadać im posmak lekko nadgniłych jabłek i gruszek.

– Wcale nie musisz tego robić – powiedział Connor.

– Właśnie, że muszę – powiedziała Parvati, której oczy zalśniły uparcie. – Nie mogę wierzyć w jedno i robić coś kompletnie przeciwnego.

Connor zmarszczył brwi.

– Czyli wydaje ci się, że jestem hipokrytą, bo wierzę, że skrzaty domowe powinny być wolne, a mimo to jem podawane w Hogwarcie posiłki?

– Nie wiedziałam, że uważasz, że skrzaty domowe powinny być wolne.

– Ale _wierzę._

– No to jesteś hipokrytą, skoro jesz podawane w Hogwarcie posiłki. – Parvati zamilkła na moment. – Chyba, że jesteś taki jak Malfoy, który może sobie wierzyć w jedno i robić coś kompletnie innego. Bo wydaje mi się, że wciąż wierzy w te wszystkie potworne bzdury, które wygadywał kiedyś o mugolakach, nawet jeśli teraz przynajmniej traktuje ich jak ludzi.

– Wcale nie jestem hipokrytą – burknął Connor.

– Czyli wierzysz w jedno, ale potrafisz robić drugie?

– Nie!

– No to _jesteś_ hipokrytą.

Connor łypnął na nią. Parvati łypnęła w odpowiedzi. Connor usiłował przypomnieć sobie, że to właśnie była jedna ze spraw, które w niej kochał – no, a przynajmniej bardzo lubił – bo była w stanie się kłócić o coś, co uważała za słuszne, zamiast po prostu pokornie ustępować, jak to robiło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele dziewczyn. Ale chwilowo jedyne, co mu przychodziło do głowy, to że ilekroć ktoś przejmował styl bycia Harry’ego, to zwykle podłapywali też jego sposób wykłócania się. Parvati pewnie nie przejmowałaby się, gdyby Connor przyznał, że jest jak Malfoy, ale nie był, dlatego oczekiwała po nim czegoś więcej w ten sam sposób, w jaki Harry oczekiwał tego po kimś, kto zaakceptował Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię.

– Aleś ty uparta – powiedział wreszcie Connor.

– Jestem upartą czarownicą, która przeprosi Harry’ego i poprawi się z transmutacji – zgodziła się z nim spokojnie Parvati. Do Connora dotarło nagle, że chyba jednak nie powinien był zwlekać dwóch miesięcy z przełamaniem tej ciszy. Dał jej zbyt wiele czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym wszystkim. – A ty? Co teraz zrobisz?

– Chcę, żebyś znowu była moją dziewczyną.

– To się da zorganizować – powiedziała Parvati. – Ale będziesz musiał przynajmniej zacząć myśleć o nie jedzeniu podawanych w Hogwarcie posiłków i słaniu łóżka po sobie.

– Kiedy ja nie znam żadnych zaklęć czyszczących.

– Nauczę cię.

– Koszmarnie wychodzi mi transmutowanie kurzu w jedzenie.

– Podzielę się z tobą owocami.

– Nie chcę… tak jest po prostu _wygodniej_ , Parvati, to wszystko.

– Jestem pewna, że Harry zacznie zamawiać dwie sowy z Hogsmeade, jeśli tylko go o to poprosisz. No i masz jeszcze swoją fortunę Potterów.

Connor westchnął. _Wygląda na to, że zarówno brat, jak i dziewczyna są już zdeterminowani, żeby mnie zaszczuć. A stawiając Parvati w tej sytuacji, dałem jej odwagę na podjęcie decyzji, nad którą tak długo się zastanawiała, czyli to poniekąd moja wina._

– Zobaczymy.

Parvati uśmiechnęła się do niego oszałamiająco słodko, po czym złapała za rękę.

– Będziemy się o to kłócić, póki _naprawdę_ zobaczysz.

_Ciężko być bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył,_ jęknął Connor, ale wtedy właśnie Parvati go pocałowała i mógł ją objąć i odpowiedzieć pocałunkiem, co było kompletnie odmienne od tego, co było między nimi już od miesięcy, dzięki czemu przynajmniej przez chwilę mógł nie myśleć o nadchodzących kłótniach.

* * *

Parvati podeszła do Harry’ego w sobotni poranek. Connor wiedział, że technicznie rzecz biorąc miał to być dzień spotkania z komisją nadzorczą, ale nastąpił pewien problem, kiedy kilku świetlistych członków komisji odmówiło wzięcia udziału w spotkaniu, na którym mieliby pojawić się Draco i Snape. Dlatego Harry im odpisał, a oni odpisali jemu, więc odpisał im ponownie i jak na razie nie udało im się ustalić kolejnej daty spotkania.

Parvati pomaszerowała wprost do stołu Slytherinu, przy którym Harry i Draco jedli śniadanie, wyraźnie się o coś kłócąc. Connorowi przyszło do głowy, że znając ich pewnie może chodzić o cokolwiek, od quidditcha po komisję nadzorczą. Draco pierwszy ją zauważył i syknął, wyciągając różdżkę, oraz nachylając się nad Harrym, co wydawało się Connorowi po prostu zabawne. Równie dobrze mógłby wrzasnąć _Mój!_ i jeśli w szkole pozostał jeszcze ktoś, komu podobał się Harry, to pewnie na widok Dracona zrozumieliby, że stracili wszelkie szanse.

Mnóstwo oczu spoglądało już na nich ze strony stołu Slytherinu. Parvati odchrząknęła w czymś, co było niemal ciszą. Przy stole Gryffindoru rozlegało się kilka rozmów, a przy stole Hufflepuffu Zachariasz Smith prowadził ożywioną dyskusję w kilkoma innymi Puchonami, ale głos Parvati był na tyle głośny i buńczuczny, że i tak ich wszystkich zagłuszył.

– Chciałam ci pogratulować, Harry – powiedziała.

Connor zobaczył, jak jego brat mruży oczy. Prawdopodobnie spodziewał się, że to był wstęp do jakiegoś wyzwiska. Różdżka Dracona wykonała leniwe koło, które Connor rozpoznał jako pierwszy gest klątwy tnącej, a Harry złapał go za nadgarstek i zmusił do poderwania różdżki, przez co nie zdołał dokończyć zaklęcia. Connorowi nie spodobało się, że oba te gesty wyglądały na wyćwiczone. _Czy Draco zawsze jest taki?_

– Za co? – zapytał Harry cokolwiek uprzejmym tonem.

– Udało ci się zmienić moje zdanie. – Parvati pochyliła przed nim głowę. – Miałeś rację, a ja się pomyliłam. Jeśli sieć skrzatów domowych zmusza je do posłuszeństwa i polubienia nas, to masz rację, powinniśmy je uwolnić. I masz też rację co do centaurów i goblinów. Były już wolne od wielu miesięcy, a mimo to nikogo nie zaatakowały. Do tego ministerstwo nigdy nie powinno było zalegalizować polowań na wilkołaki. – Zawahała się i Connor niemal mógł _wywąchać_ , jak zbierała się w sobie. – Światło jest ci dłużne, ponieważ tak długo podążaliśmy za człowiekiem, który tak podle cię traktował – odezwała się, wymawiając te słowa z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. – Dlatego od teraz się z tobą zgadzam i zacznę transmutować sobie jedzenie.

Harry wyglądał, jakby go kompletnie zatkało. Connor cieszył się tym widokiem. Nieczęsto miał okazję do zobaczenia swojego brata z taką miną.

Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać – a Connor nie sądził, żeby pozostało mu cokolwiek poza przyjęciem przeprosin – ktoś poruszył się przy stole Ravenclawu. Terry Boot wstał i odsunął się od ławki, dzięki czemu znalazł się na poziomie Parvati, nawet jeśli przebywał w sporej odległości od niej.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że się z nią zgadzam – powiedział Terry. – Nie wiem, czy dam radę od razu przestać jeść posiłki przygotowywane przez skrzaty domowe, ale już rzucam zaklęcia czyszczące na ubrania i łóżko. Miałeś rację, Harry. To naprawdę nie zajmuje długo. Nie ma najmniejszych powodów do polegania na skrzatach domowych, skoro mamy magię. – Odkaszlnął i rozejrzał się, jakby nie pojmował, czemu przygląda mu się cała Wielka Sala, po czym kiwnął sztywno do Harry’ego i ponownie usiadł.

Ktoś poruszył się przy stole Hufflepuffu. Susan Bones wstała i przygryzła wargę, kiedy Connor się na nią obejrzał. Rumieniła się aż po cebulki swoich blond włosów, a ponieważ miała bardzo jasną karnację, to było to naprawdę wyraźnie widać.

– Yy – powiedziała. – Yy. Moja ciocia się pomyliła, Harry. Tak pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś się tego dowiedzieć. Uczę się teraz zaklęć czyszczących, żebym mogła zająć się własną sypialnią. – Urwała. – Yy. To wszystko. – Usiadła z miną kogoś, kogo właśnie oszczędzono z egzekucji.

Connor spojrzał na Harry’ego. Wyglądał, jakby przez pokój przeleciały właśnie trzy feniksy. Puścił nadgarstek Dracona, korzystając przy okazji z ramienia, prawdopodobnie by powstrzymać kolejne zaklęcie, po czym nachylił się nad stołem, żeby uścisnąć dłoń Parvati.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, korzystając z tego swojego subtelnego zaklęcia, które niosło jego głos do uszu wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. – Domyślam się, jak wiele musiało kosztować was przyznanie się do czegoś takiego. Zmiana nigdy nie jest łatwa, a co dopiero tak fundamentalna. – Spojrzał wprost na twarz Parvati. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zdołam ci wytłumaczyć, jak bardzo to doceniam.

Parvati uśmiechnęła się tak, że Connor mógłby zrobić się zazdrosny, gdyby nie wiedział, że Harry był wyłącznie zainteresowany Draconem, a Parvati wyłącznie zainteresowana nim, w dodatku Draco i tak poćwiartowałby każdego, kto okazałby jakiekolwiek romantyczne zainteresowanie Harrym.

– Twoje oczy naprawdę dobrze to wyrażają – powiedziała, ściskając jego dłoń. – Dziękuję. Strasznie długo wahałam się nad podjęciem tej decyzji, ale wczoraj Connor dał mi na to dość odwagi. – Obejrzała się i spojrzała z dumą na Connora.

I wtedy nagle _wszyscy_ zaczęli się na niego gapić. Na szczęście Connor miał już cztery lata wprawy w radzeniu sobie z czymś takim. Kiwnął do nich i zignorował wszystkich, którzy przyglądali mu się z powątpiewającym niedowierzaniem, jak na przykład Hermionę.

_No co?_ Miał nadzieję przekazać swoją postawą. _Codziennie dodaję ludziom odwagi, żeby byli w stanie potem wyrazić publicznie swoje zdanie._

Ale w środku, oczywiście, kipiała w nim radość i pozwolił, żeby pojawiła się na jego twarzy, kiedy Parvati wróciła do stołu Gryffindoru i pocałowała go. Ron wtedy klepnął go w plecy tak mocno, że Connor aż się zachwiał, a paru ludzi w Wielkiej Sali zaczęło wręcz _klaskać._ Nawet dyrektorka McGonagall się do nich przyłączyła, kraśniejąc z dumy.

Connor wyszczerzył się i odpowiedział na pocałunek, po czym poszedł polatać, bo tylko w ten sposób wiedział, jak radzić sobie z tak ekstremalną radością.

* * *

Skok, przewrót, w dół i _zwrot_ , który zakręcił nim tak gwałtownie, że Connorowi wydawało się, że wręcz poczuł, jak krew przelewa mu się w głowie. Poderwał miotłę ze śmiechem.

Dziwiło go, że Harry nie spadał z Błyskawicy, skoro tak rzadko jej używał. Connor, oczywiście, praktycznie bez przerwy jeździł na tej, którą dostał od Harry’ego na święta, chyba że akurat Ron chciał się przejechać. W tej chwili wiedział już o niej właściwie wszystko, włącznie z tym jak pozostać na niej do góry nogami, kiedy wyda złe polecenie.

Minęły go drewniana miotła i znicz, które dostał od Znaczka, a które zaczarował, żeby latały wokół niego niczym złoty znicz. Były wolniejsze od prawdziwego, ale ćwiczył na nich łapanie rzeczy, które z miotły wydawały się praktycznie niewidoczne, bo nie lśniły. Connor wyciągnął rękę i złapał oba na raz, po czym ponownie się roześmiał. Miał pod sobą szybką miotłę, boisko do trenowania, czemu nie miałby być szczęśliwy?

Coś szarpnęło go za brzuch tak mocno, że Connor jęknął. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że spada z Błyskawicy, albo że ktoś przeklął mu miotłę, żeby go zrzucić. Ale szybko rozpoznał śmigające wokół siebie kolory i zorientował się, że został pochwycony przez świstoklik.

_Przecież sprawdziłem miotłę i znicz na zaklęcia świstoklikowe…_

_Ale nie na te działające z opóźnieniem, albo takie, które uruchamiają się dopiero, kiedy zetknie się oba przedmioty._

Klął pod nosem, kiedy kolory wypluły go w nieznanym miejscu i czym prędzej cisnął drewnianą miotłą i zniczem w ziemię. Zaczął pośpiesznie się rozglądać, orientując w swoim położeniu i zaciskając kolana na Błyskawicy. _Od teraz koniec z odbieraniem prezentów pocztą,_ powiedział sobie stanowczo.

Unosił się ponad ogromnym ogrodem, przez co przyszła mu do głowy Indigena Yaxley i spiął się tak mocno, że Błyskawicą zaniosło na bok. Ale póki co żadna z roślin nie spróbowała go jeszcze zaatakować i pożreć, co było pocieszające. Obecnie ogród i tak składał się głównie ze śniegu i kamieni, z czym te drugie były czarne i wystawały ponad puch w czymś, co prawdopodobnie było jakiegoś rodzaju artystycznym wzorem. Connor nie znał się na takich sprawach; ogrodnictwo nigdy go nie interesowało, a Lux Aeterną zajmowały się brązaczki.

Zauważył, że w kącie ogrodu znajdował się niewielki placek zieleni. Rósł tam ogromny krzak, wyraźnie chroniony przed zimą za pomocą jakichś zaklęć, a zaraz pod nim znajdowały się niewielkie, białe kwiatki. Inne rosły naokoło nich; Connor nawet stąd był w stanie zobaczyć ich kolory. Przygryzł wargę i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, czego nauczył się o tego rodzaju roślinach z zielarstwa. Ten krzak to był chyba głóg, nie?

– Witaj, Connorze.

Skręcił gwałtownie Błyskawicą. Pod kamienną ścianą, którą Connor uważał za tyły domu, mimo że otaczające go osłony kompletnie kryły resztę budynku, stał mężczyzna. Uśmiechał się szeroko, miał ciemne oczy i włosy i choć Connor nie widywał go zbyt często, to i tak za pierwszym razem spotkali się przy hogwarckim jeziorze, tamtej nocy kiedy Connor dowiedział się, że jednak nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a coś takiego naprawdę ciężko się zapomina.

– Rosier – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że głos mu nie drżał. W końcu Gryfon miał być odważny, a on był w tej chwili zanadto zajęty wypatrywaniem różdżki mężczyzny, żeby zwrócić uwagę na własny głos.

Śmierciożerca zaśmiał się i podwinął lewy rękaw, przechylając przedramię tak, żeby Connor mógł zobaczyć jego Mroczny Znak.

– Doprawdy – powiedział. – Można by pomyśleć, że nieco ostrożniej podejdziesz do listów kogoś, kto podpisywał się jako _Znaczek._

A Connor poczuł się jak idiota, ale przynajmniej był tylko idiotą. Jeszcze nie odbiła mu szajba.

– Szajba ci odbiła – powiedział Rosierowi.

Wyglądało na to, że nie spodobało mu się to, nawet jeśli to była prawda. Obrócił lewe ramię tak, że Connor już nie był w stanie dłużej widzieć jego znaku – co mu kompletnie nie przeszkadzało, nie chciał na niego patrzeć, był _szpetny_ , a czerwone linie wokół tylko wszystko pogarszały – po czym wyciągnął różdżkę.

Connor położył rękę na własnej, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans w starciu z klątwami Rosiera. Facet rzucił na Hermionę klątwę tnącą w czasie bitwy na letnie przesilenie, a Hermiona była magicznie potężniejsza od Connora. Dlatego też powinien odnieść się do zaklęć wyłącznie, jeśli nie będzie miał innego wyboru.

W uszach mu brzęczało. Nie wiedział nawet, czy się bał czy nie. Drżenie przebiegło mu po mięśniach, ale to mogła być sprawka adrenaliny, która pompowała mu w żyłach. Aż _wyczuwał_ jej napływ, przez co przypomniał sobie, że ten człowiek przecież był obecny, kiedy Harry’emu odcinano rękę. Connor nie był pewien, czy miał jakieś szanse w walce z nim, ale też nie wiedział, czy może liczyć na jakiś ratunek, więc po prostu będzie musiał spróbować.

A jeśli Rosier szukał sobie kogoś łatwego do zabicia, to _naprawdę_ nie powinien był ściągać go tu na Błyskawicy.

Rosier cisnął w niego klątwą, która wyleciała mu z różdżki w językach błękitnych płomieni. Connor uskoczył, kiedy była jeszcze w połowie trasy, okręcając się wokół niej jakby była niechętnym do złapania zniczem. Ogień ryknął, mijając go, i rozwiał się na wietrze.

Rosier rzucił klątwę błyskawicy. Moody nauczył ich, w czasie tych spanikowanych trzynastu dni przed letnim przesileniem, że takiej klątwy nie da się uniknąć, ale można podpuścić wroga do rzucenia jej tam, gdzie cię nie ma. Connor zrobił unik w lewo, więc klątwa Rosiera wystrzeliła w lewo, ale Connor już wtedy mknął z całą prędkością w prawo.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien wylecieć poza ogród, śmignąć w kierunku horyzontu. Ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się właściwie znajdował, czy w pobliżu nie znajdowali się inni śmierciożercy, oraz czy Rosier nie będzie w stanie użyć drewnianej miotły i znicza do zakradnięcia się na teren Hogwartu. Bo jeśli to zrobi, to byłaby to wina Connora. W dodatku w domu mogli znajdować się jacyś ludzie. Być może Rosier już ich pozabijał, ale może nie.

A potem w głowie pozostała Connorowi przeciągająca się myśl, że gdyby udało mu się zabić, czy chociaż zranić Rosiera, to ten nie zdoła skrzywdzić w przyszłości Harry’ego.

Ale przynajmniej jedno będzie musiał tu załatwić. Dlatego kiedy Rosier zaczął długą inkantację bolesnej klątwy, Connor zanurkował gwałtownie. Rosier urwał, przyglądając mu się, po czym roześmiał się, jakby zastanawiając, czy Connor przypadkiem nie wyrżnie w ziemię, oszczędzając mu kłopotu.

Ale Connor szukał. Znalazł leżące w śniegu znicz i miotłę i machnął różdżką, myśląc _Incendio!_ Chwilę później zostały po nich same popioły, a Rosier już nie był w stanie ich w żaden sposób wykorzystać.

Rosierowi się to nie spodobało. Warknął i jakaś klątwa nacinająca przeszyła Connorowi plecy. Wrzasnął, wzbijając się prosto w górę i klnąc przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Bolało jak _ogień,_ bolało jak _diabli,_ bolało jakby po plecach przejechał mu tłuczek najeżony żyletkami…

I strasznie go _wkurwiło._

Profesor Snape powiedział mu kiedyś, że ilekroć się złościł, albo myślał o chronieniu Harry’ego, jego magia nabierała na mocy. Zawrócił i wycelował różdżką ogólnie w kierunku Rosiera. Zaklęcie, które chciał rzucić, nie musiało trafić _bezpośrednio_ w niego.

– _Calefacto!_

Ziemia wokół Rosiera rozgrzała się nagle i śnieg zaczął parować. Chwilę później Rosier skrzeknął cicho. Z tego, co Connor usłyszał od Harry’ego, może i Rosier uważa ból za coś przyjemnego, ale przynajmniej para ograniczyła mu pole widzenia, dając Connorowi chwilę na okrążenie go i zastanowienie się nad zaklęciem, które powali tego wariata.

_Nie zaklęcie._

Connor wahał się przez jedną, krótką chwilę co do tego, czy to w ogóle było słuszne, ale przecież miał jeszcze mniej czasu do namysłu podczas bitwy na letnie przesilenie. Jak tylko para zaczęła się rozwiewać, nachylił się nad miotłą i spojrzał Rosierowi w oczy. Miał odchyloną do tyłu głowę, śmiał się i cytował jakiegoś poetę. Connor zmusił się do nie zwracania na to uwagi. Cisnął swoją wolą niczym batem, zahaczając o umysł Rosiera przymuszeniem ciężkim jak kotwica.

_Upuść różdżkę._

Dłoń Rosiera otworzyła się, a jego różdżka wylądowała w błocie. W tej samej chwili jego myśli zaczęły się wić pod uchwytem Connora, próbując z nim walczyć. Connor skrzywił się. Ten umysł dawał mu nieprzyjemne, miękkie i porowate wrażenie. Nie czuł czegoś równie odrażającego odkąd spróbował przelotnie przymusić Voldemorta w ciele Syriusza do puszczenia go wolno, kiedy ten szaleniec go złapał pod koniec trzeciego roku i spróbował wykorzystać przeciw Harry’emu. _To_ dopiero był mroczny i cuchnący zgnilizną umysł, a ten był niewiele lepszy. Strasznie ciężko przymusić wariata.

A teraz pozostawało pytanie, co powinien zrobić z tym przymuszeniem…

Connor przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, co prawdopodobnie powinien zrobić, zwłaszcza że Rosier nie skrzywdził tylko Harry’ego. Skrzywdził też Hermionę i to tak strasznie, że musiała spędzić całe miesiące w łóżku, w dodatku porwał ją zeszłej zimy i zrobił coś, o czym wciąż nie była w stanie z nikim rozmawiać. Dlatego Connor powinien upewnić się, że Rosier już nigdy więcej nie zrobi czegoś takiego.

Ale sumienie z nim walczyło. Czy zdoła spojrzeć Rosierowi w oczy, posłać niemy rozkaz _Giń_ i naprawdę mieć to na myśli?

Nigdy wcześniej nie próbował. Po prostu przejmował kontrolę nad ich ciałami, albo zmieniał ich tor myśli.

Rosier niemal wyrwał mu się spod kontroli; jego umysł był zwinniejszy od trzepoczącej z paniką ryby. Connor nabrał głęboko tchu i zaczął obracać swoją Błyskawicę, żeby ponownie spojrzeć na twarz Rosiera.

– Dobrze się bawisz, Evanie?

Szok związany z nagłą falą czystej nienawiści, jaka zalała umysł Rosiera, sprawił że Connor stracił nad nim panowanie. Zaklął i wzbił się wyżej, zaciskając rękę na różdżce i patrząc jak jakaś kobieta idzie wzdłuż ściany w kierunku Rosiera. Miał wrażenie, że się uśmiechała, ale wyglądała tak dziwacznie, że ciężko było stwierdzić to na pewno.

_To właśnie_ była Indigena Yaxley. Connor rozpoznał ją po zielonych lianach przeplatających jej włosy i sposobie, w jaki para cierni podążała za nią niczym posłuszne szczeniaki. W dodatku pod tym kątem cienie pod jej skórą były tak wyraźne, że kojarzyła się mu z łażącym krzakiem. Zadrżał i wzbił się jeszcze wyżej.

Rosier warczał na Yaxley, co było niskim dźwiękiem, który według Connora powinny być w stanie wydawać z siebie wyłącznie rozwścieczone wilkołaki. Yaxley zdawała się tym kompletnie niezrażona. Zatrzymała się o kilka stóp od Rosiera i przyjrzała mu uważnie. Connor nie był w stanie określić, czy patrzyła na konkretne miejsce na jego ciele, czy też może coś, co miał przy sobie.

– Czyżby prześladowały cię koszmary, Evanie? – wyszeptała teatralnie.

Rosier zawył, sięgając po różdżkę i w następnej chwili Yaxley stanęła w ogniu. A przynajmniej spróbowała. Jej liście zatańczyły, wijąc się wściekle i tłumiąc płomienie. Yaxley pokręciła głową, sięgając po własną różdżkę.

– Doprawdy, Evanie, musisz nauczyć się panowania nad sobą – mruknęła. – Ogień to taka prymitywna broń. Wydawało mi się, że moje ciernie już dawno temu nauczyły cię, że istnieją bardziej wyrafinowane metody zadawania bólu. – Spojrzała na Connora i pomachała do niego. – Dzień dobry! – zawołała. – Przepraszam za kłopot, ale musieliśmy coś sprawdzić, a już dawno temu zostałeś obrany jako nasz królik doświadczalny. Pojawiłabym się wcześniej, ale…

Ktoś jeszcze wyszedł zza kamiennej ściany. Connor zamrugał, po czym zwalczył w sobie pokusę do potarcia oczu. _Pani Parkinson? Co ona tu robi? No, w sumie to może być jej dom…_

Już parokrotnie spotkał się z Hawthorn, ostatnim razem w święta i zawsze imponowały mu jej dobroć i ciepło, które zdołała w sobie zachować mimo deklaracji wobec Mroku. Nie wiedział jednak, jak zinterpretować spojrzenie, które wbiła w Indigenę Yaxley. Yaxley przyglądała się jej, jakby nigdzie się jej nie śpieszyło.

Hawthorn i Rosier rzucili jednocześnie swoje klątwy, choć ta Hawthorn była czerwona, a Rosiera czarna. Obie trafiły w Yaxley i odbiły się. Connor podejrzewał, że rośliny pod jej skórą tworzyły naprawdę solidną tarczę. Zataczał ciasne koła nad nimi, zastanawiając się co robić. Klątwy latały teraz wszędzie, rzucane z niesamowitą prędkością i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był na tyle dobry w pojedynkach, żeby jakoś pomóc. W dodatku nie był pewien, czy powinien zaatakować Yaxley, czy Rosiera. Nie wiedział, które z nich było bardziej niebezpieczne.

A potem Rosier odwrócił się od Yaxley i wzniósł różdżkę ku niebu. Connor zebrał się w sobie, kiedy w jego kierunku śmignął czerwony zygzak. To była klątwa łowcza i będzie za nim leciała bez względu na to, gdzie by nie spróbował odlecieć. Rosier pewnie zwlekał z nią tylko dlatego, że klątwy łowcze nie zadawały zbyt wiele bólu, a wcześniej chciał się pobawić.

– Evanie, doprawdy – powiedziała Yaxley tonem osoby zmęczonej wybrykami małego dziecka, po czym wycelowała różdżką w klątwę łowczą. Rozwiała się. Następnie Yaxley zamknęła oczy, pochyliła głowę i położyła różdżkę na swoim lewym przedramieniu. Connor musiał przyznać, choć niechętnie, że naprawdę ją podziwiał za to stanie w miejscu i kompletne ignorowanie całej magii, jaką Hawthorn w nią ciskała, czy też jej rozwścieczonych, przepełnionych nienawiścią wrzasków.

Chwilę później Rosier zawył, jakby zaatakowało go stado szerszeni, po czym aportował się. Yaxley spojrzała na Connora i ponownie pomachała.

– Jeszcze się zobaczymy. Już nie mogę się doczekać – powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym również się aportowała. I nagle Connor wisiał nad ogrodem Hawthorn Parkinson, pełnym topniejącego śniegu i stopniowo gasnących klątw, a plecy wciąż piekły go jak cholera.

Hawthorn powoli opuściła różdżkę. Connor zauważył, że przyglądała się krzakowi głogu i rosnącymi pod nim kwiatkami. Jej twarz początkowo była obojętna, ale stopniowo wypełniała się emocjami, których Connor naprawdę nie chciał widzieć.

W dodatku potrzebował pomocy.

– Ee, pani Parkinson?

Hawthorn potrząsnęła szybko głową i poderwała wzrok. Chwilę później jej przerażająca mina zniknęła, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

– Nie tak chciałam powitać pana w moim domu, panie Potter – mruknęła. – Tym niemniej, witam w Ogrodzie. Jeśli pan wyląduje, wyleczę pańskie rany i aportuję się z panem do Hogwartu.

Connor kiwnął głową, mówiąc sobie, że niepotrzebnie się niepokoi. Hawthorn _była_ śmierciożerczynią. To nie znaczyło, że wciąż nią jest. Powoli obniżył lot, bo nacięcie bolało coraz mocniej, a przy lądowaniu pozostawił po sobie dwie bruzdy w śniegu.

Hawthorn zdawała się tego nie zauważyć. Znowu patrzyła w kierunku krzaku głogu.

Wreszcie potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na Connora, zaciskając mocno usta.

– Nie wiem, jak udało im się minąć moje osłony – powiedziała. – Ale dowiem się. A potem znajdę i zabiję Indigenę Yaxley.

Connor zadrżał i to nie z zimna.

A potem Hawthorn ponownie stała się taką samą, ciepłą i dobrą kobietą, którą spotkał w czasie świąt. Obeszła go, zawołała cicho i z oburzeniem na widok jego rany, po czym mówiła nieustannie, to denerwując się na niego, że nie uciekł od razu, to chwaląc go, że tak dobrze sobie poradził. Connor odprężył się. Był przyzwyczajony do matek.

Zastanawiał się jednak, czemu Rosier go tu w ogóle przyzwał i w jakim celu pojawiła się Indigena Yaxley. Ale cóż…

_Rosier jest szajbnięty. A Yaxley to Cierniowa Zdzira. Czy tacy ludzie w ogóle_ potrzebują _jakichś powodów do wypełniania swoich szalonych planów? Przecież oboje okazali się na tyle szurnięci, że zostali śmierciożercami._

Znacznie bardziej interesował go ból, który stopniowo opuszczał mu plecy i co właściwie powie Harry’emu – no, a przynajmniej spróbuje powiedzieć – żeby uniknąć za to wszystko ochrzanu po powrocie do domu.


	80. Rozdział pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty: Bądź pozdrowiona, radości

Harry oparł czoło o dłoń.

– No dobra – powiedział, ale nawet dla niego ten głos brzmiał głucho. – Czyli otrzymałeś drewniany znicz _po tym_ jak już otrzymałeś srebrny znicz od kogoś, kto okazał się Rosierem?

– Tak. – Connor brzmiał jednocześnie na nadąsanego i zbuntowanego. Brzmiał w ten sposób odkąd Hawthorn sprowadziła go z powrotem do szkoły i wyjaśniła Harry’emu, na stronie i po cichu, jego niewielką przygodę. Następnie Harry’emu przyszło wysłuchać opowieści Connora, w której naciskał na wszystko, co sam określał jako „heroiczne” i praktycznie pomijał to, co Harry miał skłonność do nazywania „głupotą”.

Poprosiłby Hawthorn o pozostanie i wyjaśnienie mu niektórych szczegółów, ale kiedy na niego spojrzała takimi mrocznymi i zamarzniętymi oczami, zorientował się jak bardzo potrzebowała teraz pobyć przez chwilę sama. Właśnie zorientowała się, że morderczyni jej córki wciąż żyła, jej zemsta nie została ukończona jak należy i prawdopodobnie nieprędko zostanie, jeśli cokolwiek wywnioskować z tego, w jaki sposób Indigena opierała się wszystkim jej klątwom.

Istniały słowa, które Harry mógłby jej powiedzieć o zemście i obsesji. To drugie znał osobiście w przynajmniej połowie różnych wariacji. Ale uznał, że chyba jednak lepiej będzie puścić ją wolno.

_Przecież nie mogę jej mówić, jak ma przeżywać własne emocje, zwłaszcza kiedy najpotężniejszy krok, jaki wykonała w ramach pogodzenia się ze śmiercią Pansy, okazał się niedokończony. W dodatku kto wie? Może jednak uda się jej zabić Indigenę w bitwie. W końcu jesteśmy wrogami._

Dlatego też zamiast tego usiadł w Pokoju Życzeń, najcichszym miejscu jakie mógł znaleźć bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Pokoje wspólne Slytherinu i Gryffindoru były pełne zakuwających, albo bawiących się ze sobą uczniów, ponieważ pogoda na zewnątrz była zbyt paskudna, by zachęcić kogokolwiek do wyjścia, a Draco skupiał się na przemianie animagicznej w ich sypialni i nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał. W dodatku pewnie okazałby się aż nazbyt skory do ukarania Connora.

– Czemu mi nie _powiedziałeś_ o tym całym Znaczku? – Harry uznał, że przede wszystkim tego właśnie powinien się dowiedzieć. Bo tak naprawdę był w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że to była jedna wielka pomyłka ze strony jego brata. Przynajmniej tym razem Connor nie był celowo głupi, jak to miał w zwyczaju w czasie trzeciego roku, kiedy to rozumiał już ogólny zarys relacji Harry’ego i Lily, ale z uporem maniaka odmawiał poznania szczegółów. Harry nie był za to w stanie pojąć, czemu dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy usłyszał o Znaczku.

– Bo mówił mi dokładnie o takich samych sprawach jak ty, kiedy jeszcze przebywałeś w Leśnej Twierdzy. No to uznałem, że pewnie jest prawdziwy – wyjaśnił Connor. – No i… wiedziałem, że pewnie powiedziałbyś mi, że to niebezpieczne, Harry. Ale powiedziałem ci, że pisuję z kimś. Z przyjacielem.

– Ale nie powiedziałeś mi jego imienia, ani że otrzymywałeś od niego prezenty.

Connor prychnął.

– Nie wmówisz mi, że to imię _cokolwiek_ by ci podpowiedziało, Harry. Jasne, to był żart słowny związany z Mrocznym Znakiem, ale przecież wilkołaki potrafią przyjmować sobie najróżniejsze imiona, zwłaszcza te nowe z departamentu.

Harry opanował swój impuls do złapania swojego brata za ramiona i potrząśnięcia nim. Przede wszystkim wciąż miał tylko jedną dłoń, więc nie byłby to równie imponujący gest. Po drugie sam nie był pewien, czy by to skojarzył. Musiał przyznać, że Connor mógł mieć trochę racji w swoim osądzie.

Ale znicze to co innego.

– Czemu utrzymywałeś z nim kontakt, kiedy już opuścił Leśną Twierdzę? – zapytał, powstrzymując impuls do zadania znacznie więcej pytań. Connor już przyznał, że w sumie nie wiedział o Znaczku niczego poza tym, co rzekomy Znaczek sam mu powiedział, a Rosier raczej nie podał mu żadnych informacji w czasie swojej niewielkiej zabawy w ogrodzie Hawthorn. Harry zastanawiał się, ile Connorowi zajmie zorientowanie się, że tak dokładne informacje Rosiera na temat stanu rzeczy w Leśnej Twierdzy oznaczało, że mieli zdrajcę w swoich szeregach.

– Bo chciałem. Pisał do mnie jak do przyjaciela, a nie dlatego, że byłem bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył. – Connor wzruszył ramionami, ale jego twarz nie pozostała już równie zadziorna co wcześniej; teraz pojawiła się na niej również nuta zazdrości. – Wiem, że nie trzeba ci o tym przypominać, Harry, ale pozostawanie w cieniu tego imienia bywa naprawdę samotne.

Harry pochwycił i zamknął za zaciśniętymi zębami słowa, które przyniosłyby więcej szkód niż pożytku. Odbiłyby się znacznie gorzej na Connorze, niż nim, bo Connor wierzył przez dwanaście lat swojego życia, że to _on_ był Chłopcem Który Przeżył, podczas gdy trening Harry’ego chronił go w tym czasie przed zazdrością i samotnością.

– No dobra, to ma sens – powiedział. – Ale _znicze,_ Connor.

– Sprawdziłem ten drewniany na zaklęcia świstoklikujące! – Connor założył ręce na piersi. – Jak i na inne, które mogłyby mnie skrzywdzić. Nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby poszukać świstokliku o opóźnionym zapłonie. Ale ty też przecież byś o tym nie pomyślał, Harry. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że się mylę.

I wtedy nastąpiło coś bardzo dziwnego. Pierwszym impulsem Harry’ego było westchnienie i odwrócenie wzroku, po raz kolejny przyznając Connorowi rację.

A mimo to powiedział:

– Nie _musiałbym_ ich szukać, bo zrobiłbym się podejrzliwy po otrzymaniu drugiego znicza po tym srebrnym i zabrałbym go do kogoś takiego jak Peter, kto pomógłby mi w przyjrzeniu się sprawie uważniej.

Jego ton był wręcz uszczypliwy. Harry zamrugał. Siedzący po drugiej stronie Connor wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

Po chwili Harry podniósł rękę i pokręcił głową.

– Sorka, Connor. Nie. Nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że zaklęcia świstoklikowe o opóźnionym zapłonie są w ogóle możliwe. Ale Rosier ma w zwyczaju dokonywanie niemożliwego. – Nachylił się do niego. – Przede wszystkim cieszę się, że wyszedłeś z tego cało. – _Nawet jeśli teraz mam ochotę nawrzeszczeć na ciebie za to, jaki byłeś głupi._ Ale podniesienie głosu tylko sprawiało, że Connor zaczynał się zżymać, robił się uparty i obstawiał przy swoim, podczas gdy Harry potrzebował od niego szczegółów na temat samego starcia. – Powiedz mi wszystko, co pamiętasz z rozmowy między Rosierem i Yaxley.

Connor odprężył się i to właśnie zrobił. Harry przygryzł mocno wargę, kiedy usłyszał komentarz Yaxley o koszmarach. Znał kogoś, kto miał ich aż zanadto w przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy.

– I jak Rosier na to zareagował? – zapytał.

Connor wzruszył ramionami.

– Dostał szału. Sam nie wiem. Wydawało mi się, że to jakieś odniesienie do ich prywatnego żartu.

_Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia infekcji Mrocznego Znaku._ Harry wciąż nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Mroczny Znak Snape’a był zainfekowany przed bitwą na letnie przesilenie. Podobnie Lucjusza, Hawthorn, Adalrico i Petera. A w ten Regulusa infekcja wdała się zanim jeszcze w ogóle udał się do obrazów. Harry wyszedł wtedy z założenia, że to była jakaś nowa sztuczka Voldemorta, która dobiegła końca z chwilą wycięcia mu dziury w magicznym rdzeniu, co odebrało mu możliwość do dręczenia swoich byłych śmierciożerców na odległość.

Ale możliwe, że to był również efekt uwarzonych przez Snape’a eliksirów, które zmniejszały ból zakażonych znaków. Lucjusz, który musiał się bez nich obyć aż do końca bitwy, kiedy to wreszcie zdołał wejść do Hogwartu, leczył się ze swojej infekcji znacznie dłużej od pozostałych. Tymczasem Rosier musiał w ogóle poradzić sobie bez nich, a opisane przez Connora czerwone ślady wokół znaku przypominały te, które Harry widział przed bitwą.

Oczywiście, pozostawała jeszcze kwestia tego, po co w ogóle Rosier i Yaxley ściągnęli Connora akurat do ogrodu Hawthorn, czemu pytanie Yaxley tak rozwścieczyło Rosiera i czy Rosier w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ta infekcja może mieć jakiś związek z koszmarami.

– Harry?

– Hmmm? – Harry poderwał wzrok i zobaczył, że Connor wstaje od stworzonego przez pokój stołu i patrzy na niego przepraszająco.

– Czy potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś ode mnie, czy mogę już sobie pójść? Bo naprawdę powinienem powiedzieć Parvati, że już wróciłem. Merlin jeden wie, czy nie doszły jej jakieś plotki, ale chcę sam jej pokazać, że nic mi nie jest.

Harry kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

– Pewnie, leć. I podziękuj jej ode mnie jeszcze raz za to ogłoszenie z rana.

Twarz Connora złagodniała i pojawił się na niej dumny uśmiech – tego rodzaju, który Harry czasem widział na własnej, kiedy patrzył na Dracona, albo na Lucjusza, kiedy patrzył na Narcyzę.

– Niesamowita jest, nie? – powiedział cicho, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł, zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Harry wstał. Skontaktuje się z innymi byłymi śmierciożercami – no, z Peterem i Snape’em będzie w stanie porozmawiać osobiście, a do Lucjusza wyśle list – i zapyta o koszmary i zaczerwienienia wokół Mrocznych Znaków. Domyślał się jednak, że otrzyma negatywne odpowiedzi. Sny Snape’a były związane z aurą Sanktuarium, a Joseph przecież wyczułby, gdyby czaiło się w nich coś niepokojącego i o złych intencjach. W dodatku żaden inny sojusznik nie zaraportował koszmarów.

Ale zawsze istniała szansa na…

Co?

No, tego jeszcze nie wiedział, inaczej pewnie rozgryzłby, co właściwie zaplanowali sobie Yaxley i Rosier. Ale istniały jeszcze kwestie snów Snape’a, Mrocznych Znaków i zdrajcy w Leśnej Twierdzy.

No i pozostawała sprawa tej chwili, kiedy Harry warknął na Connora, pozwalając przez chwilę opętać się złości i sarkazmowi, zamiast sympatii, która zawsze odnosiła znacznie lepsze rezultaty po początkowym ochrzanie.

Harry potrząsnął głową i opuścił Pokój Życzeń. _Tego wciąż nie rozumiem. Może rozbiła się we mnie kolejna bariera? A może to była oznaka, że pozwalam sobie na coraz więcej? Joseph pewnie będzie wiedział. I tak powinienem zasięgnąć jego rady pod względem snów Snape’a._

* * *

– Nie – powiedział stanowczo Joseph. – Sny Severusa były kompletnie normalnie jak na możliwości Sanktuarium. Zmusiły go do stanięcia twarzą w twarz ze wszystkimi złymi wspomnieniami, które w sobie tłumił. Zwykle są to tylko wyjątkowe dla danej osoby wspomnienia, bo z bardziej powszechnymi już dawno zdążyła się pogodzić. Bardzo rzadko pojawiały się przypadki przekonane, że w kółko są prześladowane przez tę samą zgrozę i wtedy sny pokazywały im każdy przypadek pod innym kątem. W dodatku te sny już mu minęły. Chyba ci o tym mówił?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Powiedział, że już wrócił do snów, których prawie nie pamięta po przebudzeniu, chyba że są wyjątkowo wyraźne, ale że to dla niego normalne. – Snape skrzywił się, kiedy Harry go o to zapytał i przede wszystkim zaczął go zapewniać, że nabiera sił i zaczyna powoli uciekać z więzienia własnych wspomnień. Ale jego na wpół–histeryczna bezradność, którą okazywał na początku jesieni, wciąż tkwiła wyraźnie w pamięci Harry’ego.

– Tak, Severus już tak ma – zgodził się Joseph. Nachylił się i złożył ręce przed sobą. – A ty przyszedłeś tu dzisiaj z czymś jeszcze, Harry. Czym?

Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

– Czy to naprawdę aż takie oczywiste?

– Teraz już tak.

Harry kiwnął głową i odchylił w fotelu, przymykając oczy i szukając słów, żeby wyjaśnić swój niespodziewany wybuch na Connora. Joseph czekał. Harry zdążył polubić otaczającą go ciszę, która zdawała się mieć inną jakość od tej typowej dla Very, gdzie zawsze w powietrzu istniała sugestia, że słuchający już praktycznie wie, co chce się mu powiedzieć i tylko czeka. W dodatku kiedy Joseph czekał, to nie mówił tymi swoimi zawiłymi, wielokrotnie złożonymi i ponakładanymi na siebie zdaniami, przez które Harry czasami zastanawiał się nad własnym zasobem słownictwa i poniekąd go za to nie znosił.

– Odezwałem się do Connora bez namysłu i kontroli nad własnymi emocjami – zaczął ostrożnie Harry. – Tylko przez chwilę. Powiedziałem mu, że na jego miejscu momentalnie zabrałbym te tajemnicze prezenty, które otrzymywał i które postawiły dzisiaj jego życie w niebezpieczeństwie, do kogoś, kto zna się na mrocznej magii i byłby w stanie znaleźć w nich nieznane mi zaklęcia. Ale prawda jest taka, że nie wiem, czy bym tak zrobił, więc zachowałem się jak hipokryta. Poza tym, to nie było najlepsze, co mogłem w tamtej chwili powiedzieć. Connor potrzebował ode mnie troski, łagodności i pocieszenia. Na litość Merlina, przecież dopiero co został porwany przez Rosiera i prawie zginął. Sam nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałem. Zastanawiałem się, czy to nie jest oznaka, że dzieje się ze mną coś dziwnego. Może pękła jakaś bariera, z której nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy?

Joseph niczego nie powiedział. Harry czekał, póki nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść, po czym wyjrzał zza przymrużonych oczu, żeby zobaczyć choćby wyraz jego twarzy. Joseph siedział z lekko otwartymi ustami, a kiedy zauważył, że Harry mu się przygląda, roześmiał się radośnie. Harry zamrugał.

– Ee. Proszę pana?

Joseph podniósł rękę i pokręcił głową. Harry czekał, aż minie mu napad śmiechu i sam w końcu zaczął się uśmiechać. Starał się nie dopuścić do tego, żeby przytłoczyły go troski w obliczu takiego rozweselenia. Ale co, jeśli coś poszło nie tak? Może zniszczył barierę, której nikt normalny by nie zniszczył?

Wreszcie śmiech uspokoił się na tyle, że wieszcz był w stanie się odezwać. Wciąż jednak miał ślady po nim wokół ust i oczu, kiedy nachylił się do Harry’ego i wbił w niego spojrzenie.

– To, co zrobiłeś, było kompletnie normalne – powiedział.

– Jak na ten okres niszczenia barier? – zapytał Harry.

– Mam na myśli _normalne_ – powiedział Joseph. – Wszyscy się czasem przejęzyczamy, Harry. Wszyscy mówimy coś nieczułego w niewłaściwym momencie. Wszyscy jesteśmy czasami hipokrytami. W czasie rozmów z Severusem na przestrzeni ostatnich pięciu miesięcy otrzymałem pod tym względem aż nadto przypomnień. Ziałby ogniem, gdybyś przeżywał takiego rodzaju sny i zataił przed nim, czego dotyczyły, podczas gdy dokładnie coś takiego zrobił właśnie tobie. A mimo to nie przeszkadzało mu dzielenie się tymi wspomnieniami wyłącznie w czasie naszych prywatnych rozmów i celowo określał wszystko tak groteskowo i nieprzyjemnie jak to było możliwe, żebym poczuł się w tym czasie niekomfortowo – ale gdybyś to ty miał przejść takie leczenie, to powiedziałby ci, że absolutnie masz się tak _nie_ zachowywać.

– No to… co to znaczy? – Harry machnął ręką w powietrzu i pozwolił jej opaść.

– Witaj w prawdziwym świecie, Harry. – Uśmiech już nie był dłużej tylko sugestią na twarzy Josepha, ale zajaśniał mu w oczach i na ustach i wszędzie indziej. Patrzył na niego tak szczerze uradowany, że Harry już dawno nie widział takiej miny. – Wyzdrowiałeś do stopnia, w którym jesteś w stanie popełniać błędy i nie batożyć się potem mentalnie przez wiele dni. I to w dodatku zrobiłeś to przy własnym bracie, który kiedyś stanowił centrum i fundamenty twojego świata. To tak dobry znak, że nie jestem nawet w stanie w pełni określić tego słowami.

– Ale… – Harry’emu nagle przed oczami stanęła przerażająca wizja siebie hasającego przez świat i krzywdzącego bezmyślnie ludzi. Merlin jeden wiedział, że już wystarczająco często robił to tylko przez to, że nie _rozumiał_ pewnych spraw, które dla wszystkich były oczywiste. – Czy to znaczy, że od teraz jestem skazany na hipokryzję i ranienie innych?

– Nie bardziej od kogokolwiek innego – powiedział stanowczo Joseph. – Bo tak, Harry, to przytrafia się wszystkim – mnie, Severusowi, twojemu Malfoyowi, twojemu bratu, tobie, _wszystkim_. Mam tylko wrażenie, że jak do tej pory nie byłeś w stanie pojąć, że tego rodzaju błędy nie są niewybaczalne. Można okazać samolubność i potem to komuś wynagrodzić. Można przyjąć na siebie ranę, która pokłuje przez dzień i kompletnie nie pamiętać o niej następnego ranka. Nie wszyscy zachowują urazę do końca życia. Nie wszyscy będą cię nienawidzić, czy knuć przeciw tobie, jak tylko cię zobaczą. A ty też nie musisz od nikogo żebrać, ani w temacie czasu, czy pieniędzy, albo okazywać ogromne gesty sympatii, zrozumienia i pokorności wobec tych, których skrzywdziłeś.

Harry zamrugał, wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciw. Wiedział o tym całe życie, oczywiście że tak, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się to teraz jakąś rewelacją.

_Bo chyba po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę to czuję. Wcześniej mogłem w to wierzyć, ale tylko intelektualnie. To jak różnica między tym, że ktoś mi powie o lataniu na miotle i faktycznym wzbiciem się w powietrze._

– Czyli nie muszę być idealny – wyszeptał.

– Jeśli wciąż pozostały po tym w tobie jakieś ślady, Harry, to musisz się ich pozbyć – odparł Joseph, brzmiąc teraz wyjątkowo poważnie. – I tak nie byłbyś w stanie być idealnym, ale to wyjątkowo ważne w wodach, w których zdecydowałeś się popłynąć. Jeśli będziesz się wzdragał przed każdą okazją, kiedy miałbyś szansę kogoś skrzywdzić, to nigdy nie zdołasz w pełni się kłócić i pozwolić komuś skorzystać ze swojej wolnej woli. Jeśli za każdym razem będziesz usiłował pośpiesznie naprawić wyrządzone szkody, to możesz doprowadzić do czegoś znacznie gorszego. A jeśli zaczniesz uważać, że robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy i nikt nie może cię winić za pewne posunięcia i przekonania, to nawet nie zauważysz, kiedy zrobisz się samolubny. _Zawsze_ znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie cię winił. Dlatego uciekanie przez tą winą nie powinno być twoim priorytetem.

Harry momentalnie pomyślał o horkruksach i tym, jak jego obsesja na punkcie badań musiała wydawać się Draconowi samolubna i może nawet Regulusowi, który ryzykował życiem, żeby zdobyć te informacje dla Harry’ego i czuł się obrzydliwie, kiedy musiał się nimi dzielić. No i co by się stało, gdyby Harry z uporem starał się ochronić Lokiego przed jego własnym poświęceniem, ponieważ nie lubił oglądać śmierci i chciał, żeby Loki żył? Samolubność, po raz kolejny, nawet gdyby wyjaśnił to sobie, że wcale nią nie była, ponieważ przecież uchroniłby kogoś przed niechybną śmiercią, a jego watahę przed zostaniem kanibalami.

_Wszystko jest samolubne z pewnej perspektywy._

Pomysły, które wcześniej nie przychodziły mu do głowy, teraz rozbiegły mu się po umyśle niczym błyskawica. _A czego potrzebuję, to ustalenia perspektywy, której będę w stanie zaufać. Samokrytycznej, oczywiście, bo taki właśnie musi być_ vates. _Szczerej, ponieważ muszę wypatrywać sytuacji, w których bym się okłamywał. Ale też krytycznej wobec innych, ponieważ nie zawsze będą mieli najlepsze intencje i są zdolni do składania deklaracji, przy jednoczesnym zmuszaniu innych do ograniczeń, które ich krzywdzą – albo mnie, bo ja przecież też się liczę – oraz zdolnej do wybaczenia mi, kiedy dopuściłem się do czegoś, co tak naprawdę wcale nie jest jakimś wielkim błędem._

Pochylił się i oparł czoło na dłoni.

– Harry? – Joseph przeszedł dzielącą ich odległość jednym susem i przyklęknął przy nim, delikatnie przykładając palce do jego ramienia.

– Nic mi nie jest – wyszeptał Harry. – Tylko daj mi chwilę.

W umyśle rozwijała mu się nowa wizja, która bardzo przypominała starą: wijąca się ścieżka możliwości, przeplatana zielenią i złotem, kolorami Mroku i Światła, prowadząca gdzieś w dal, oferująca możliwości naprawienia popełnionych błędów, jak i popełnienie jeszcze większej ich ilości i to nawet gorszych za każdym razem kiedy podążający nią poślizgnąłby się i upadł, ale też okraszona niezwykłymi okazjami i potencjałem drzemiącym w duszy.

Tylko że tym razem ta ścieżka była wyłącznie jego.

I wyobraził sobie, jak ta ścieżka mogłaby przeplatać się ze ścieżkami innych ludzi, okręcając się wokół nich, wciskając się między ich nici, albo kompletnie je przecinając, a czasem nawet po prostu się z nimi plącząc, ilekroć relacja zrobi się zbyt skomplikowana i składać się będzie z warknięć i odpowiedzi na warknięcia i rozdzielania się, krążenia i nieprzerwanego podążania dalej, ale zawsze powracania do siebie, tańczenia z Draconem, wrogami, przyjaciółmi, Connorem, centaurami, skrzatami domowymi, martwymi i Voldemortem, bo wszyscy byli częścią tego samego świata. A martwi, w najgorszym przypadku, dzielili z żywymi pamięć.

Wciąż będzie musiał być ostrożny, ponieważ przez wzgląd na wszystkie obowiązki, jakie na siebie powziął, jego pomyłki wciąż skończą się dla wszystkich znacznie gorzej od pomyłek zwykłych ludzi. Ale miał też więcej od nich możliwości do zrobienia czegoś dobrego i nigdy z nich nie skorzysta, jeśli czasem nie zaryzykuje poszerzenia swoich perspektyw, choćby po to by nauczyć się, jak wiele jest w stanie zrobić. Do tej pory uciekał się do konfrontacji i konsultacji wyłącznie, kiedy go do tego przyciśnięto. Nawet do rozmów z Josephem, na których naprawdę wiele skorzystał, nie doszłoby, gdyby Snape go do nich nie zmusił.

A to przecież niedorzeczne. Jego słowo powinno wystarczyć. Jego własne decyzje powinny były go napędzać, nawet jeśli podejmował je przy wsparciu innych. Powinien był brać aktywny udział w tańczeniu na własnej ścieżce, bo przecież nikt tego za niego nie zrobi, a gdyby spróbował, to Harry nigdy nie zdoła w pełni rozwinąć skrzydeł.

Fala światła uderzyła mu w umysł.

_I właśnie dlatego to, jak Lily mnie traktowała, było złe. Powiedziałem kiedyś, że odbywam żałobę po wszystkich ludziach, którymi mogłaby się stać. Ale odebrała mi wszystkich ludzi, którymi sam mogłem się stać. I to było złe, złe dla mnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki byłoby dla Connora, albo gdyby Lucjusz zrobił coś takiego Draco, czy rodzice Parvati zrobili to jej._

Ludzie już mu kiedyś tak to wyjaśniali. Harry po prostu wierzył im na słowo.

Ale teraz to _czuł._

Zorientował się, że płakał, a przynajmniej oczy zasnuły mu się łzami. Dotknął je palcem, zastanawiając czy zrodziły się ze smutku czy radości. Czy myślał teraz bardziej o przeszłości i wszystkim co w niej stracił, czy przyszłości i wszystkim co mógł w niej zyskać, skoro już wiedział?

Żałował, cokolwiek agresywnie, niektórych elementów treningu Lily, które wcześniej naprawdę sobie cenił, jak na przykład zdolność do wycofania się za emocjonalne ściany. Jak wiele życia stracił w ten sposób?

Ale nie dopuści, żeby ten żal go teraz zniszczył, tak samo jak nie mógł pozwolić na to dowolnej innej obsesji. Zmieniał się, dorastał i jeśli Lily go naznaczyła, to stworzyła wyjątkowo niewielką część tego, kim tak naprawdę był. Tyle sam przyznał, kiedy bronił jej w czasie rozprawy. Ale wtedy nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że miałby rozrosnąć się jeszcze bardziej. Wierzył, że już na zawsze zachowa w głowie jakąś równowagę własnych myśli i treningu Lily.

Ale tak się nie stało. Rozwijał się dalej, pozostawił to za sobą i rozpoczynał nowe życie.

Teraz będzie już w stanie popełniać błędy i to będzie w porządku. Będzie w stanie zachowywać się normalnie, jeśli tylko tego zechce i to też było w porządku. I będzie w stanie podejmować decyzje, których nikt za niego nie podejmie, bo był _vatesem_ i trwała wojna, ale nawet to było w porządku. W dodatku tym razem będzie w stanie bronić swoich decyzji, ponieważ mógł sobie zaufać.

I to też było w porządku.

Wstał i potrząsnął głową. Joseph odsunął się powoli od niego, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, skupionymi na Harrym w sposób, który sugerował, że nie patrzy tylko na jego ciało, ale wszystko co właśnie zaszło w duszy.

– W sumie… – Joseph urwał i pokręcił głową. Harry zastanawiał się, czy byłby w tej chwili wyjaśnić, co właściwie widział. Ale to nie szkodzi, jeśli nie był. Harry pewnie też nie byłby w stanie w tej chwili opisać, w jaki sposób widział wieszcza. Być może zrobi to później, kiedy już nie będzie miał wrażenia, że układanie tego w słowa byłoby jakimś świętokradztwem.

Uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Ale muszę załatwić parę spraw. – Obrócił się i ruszył szybko w kierunku korytarza w lochach i drzwi, które zamknął za sobą niespełna godzinę wcześniej.

* * *

Snape oderwał szybko wzrok od fioletowego eliksiru, kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Rzucił ostatnie zaklęcie permanentności, które było potrzebne do powstrzymania reakcji między wilczymi jagodami i liśćmi palmowymi, po czym obejrzał się podejrzliwie. Kto mógłby go męczyć o tej porze w sobotę? Harry przecież dopiero co stąd wyszedł. Snape nie miał zaplanowanych żadnych szlabanów. No i nie miał ochoty teraz na rozmowę z Josephem, ponieważ niewątpliwie zmieniłoby się to w pouczanie na temat moralności warzenia trucizn.

Pukanie jednak rozległo się ponownie, po czym rozległ się głos Harry’ego:

– Severusie? Wpuść mnie, proszę, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Snape momentalnie rzucił standardowe zaklęcie zastoju, które utrzyma eliksir w dokładnie takim samym stanie, w jakim go zostawił, po czym ruszył szybko przez gabinet. Słyszał, jak chwiejnie brzmiał głos Harry’ego, a sam fakt, że bez ponaglania zwrócił się do niego po imieniu…

Otworzył drzwi na oścież i zobaczył Harry’ego, opierającego się o ścianę z pochyloną głową. Snape wyciągnął do niego ręce, gotów złapać go w razie osunięcia się, wciągnąć do gabinetu, zrobić wszystko, co tylko okaże się konieczne.

Harry podniósł głowę.

Snape zamarł i był w stanie tylko się przyglądać. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział w oczach Harry’ego równie czystej i niewinnej radości. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle widział ją na przestrzeni ostatnich piętnastu lat, od czasu kiedy ludzie świętowali, przekonani że wreszcie pokonano Voldemorta na dobre.

Harry zaśmiał się, po czym objął Snape’a i wtulił się w niego na sposób, który nie miał być ani pocieszający, ani dotrzymujący towarzystwa. Snape nie wiedział w sumie, jak na to zareagować, więc dalej stał w bezruchu z zesztywniałymi rękami i drżącymi palcami.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Harry. – Wreszcie zrozumiałem, czemu pozwałeś moich rodziców i Dumbledore’a, czemu upierałeś się przy rozprawie, czemu zrobiłeś to dla dobra nie tylko mojej przeszłości, ale też i przyszłości. Minęła mi wszelka zgryzota, jaką jeszcze mogłem czuć pod tym względem. _Dziękuję,_ Severusie. Dziękuję.

Wreszcie Snape pozwolił swoim ramionom opaść na barki Harry’ego, ale to był poniekąd gest bezwładności; po prostu zabrakło mu sił do dalszego utrzymywania ich w powietrzu. Zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy to tak właśnie człowiek czuje się, kiedy leczy się w nim jedna ze świeższych ran.

– Co cię do tego skłoniło? – zdołał wyszeptać.

– Joseph. – Głos Harry’ego brzmiał niczym pieśń. – I choć jestem pewien, że równie często będę go za to przeklinał, co błogosławił, bo takie otwarcie na świat będzie oznaczało też popełnianie znacznie większej ilości błędów, to teraz naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi. Po prostu… czuję się jak _człowiek._ Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Tym razem to Snape potrzebował wsparcia framugi. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tego za życia.

Harry ściskał go jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zakręcił się, odsuwając lekko od niego, jakby był zniczem zbyt niewielkim i lekkim, żeby usiedzieć w miejscu.

– Muszę coś załatwić – powiedział intensywnie. – Po obiedzie o wszystkim ci opowiem. Ale muszę się tym czym prędzej zająć. – Ruszył biegiem przed siebie.

– Czy to niebezpieczne? – zawołał za nim Snape.

Harry obejrzał się, żeby posłać mu uśmiech, ale nie zwolnił.

– Nie tym razem – powiedział, co nie miało większego sensu, ale zniknął za zakrętem zanim Snape zdążył go powstrzymać.

Stał tam przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu wpatrzony w pusty już korytarz. Powoli docierało do niego, że nie miał najbledszego pojęcia, do czego teraz dojdzie.

Powoli wrócił do gabinetu, zamknął drzwi za sobą i tak po prostu tam stał, kompletnie zagubiony. Nagle warzenie eliksiru kompletnie straciło swój urok.

A najbardziej irytujące w tym wszystkim było to, że nawet nie wiedział _czemu_.

* * *

– _Gotów?_

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zorientował się, że pod tym kątem owinięcia wokół jego ramion Argutus nie miał szans na zobaczenie tego gestu.

– Tak. – Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Argutus poprawił się, machając łbem i karkiem jakby był jego dodatkową ręką.

Na łuskach pojawił się mroczny, miękki i lekko rozmyty cień czteroramiennej gwiazdy. Harry skupił na niej całą swoją wolę, po czym skoczył.

Wzniósł swoją magię i opuścił wszystkie bariery poza jedną, delikatną, której nauczył się od Jing-Xi, a której zadaniem było ukrywanie jego oznak przed resztą szkoły. Nie chciał zakłócić życia w Hogwarcie, ale potrzebował tak wiele mocy, jak tylko się dało.

Uderzył całą tą magią niczym młotem w ostatnią z klątw, które Bellatrix pozostawiła po sobie na jego nadgarstku.

Mroczna gwiazda na łuskach Argutusa zaogniła się, rozsyłając swoje ostre krańce naokoło, starając się przewidzieć każdy zwrot jego magii i odrzucić ją od siebie. Harry usłyszał syk, który nie miał niczego wspólnego z wężomową. Klątwa go nienawidziła, a przynajmniej nienawidziła wszelkich prób zniszczenia jej. Chciała pozostać na miejscu, dalej skażać mięso, powstrzymywać go przed otrzymaniem innej dłoni.

Harry jednak nie chciał, żeby została.

Przeplótł magię własną wolą, wyobrażając ją sobie jako kosmyki białego jedwabiu, delikatne choć silne niczym pajęcza sieć. Owinął to wszystko w swoje pragnienie, żądanie i sprzeciw do posiadania takiej klątwy na nadgarstku, po czym zacisnął mocno całość. Ostre krańce gwiazdy przecinały jedwab niemal tak szybko, jak był w stanie go splatać, ale to nie szkodzi. Nie było ich dość, by zdołały przebić się przez wszystko na raz.

Harry splatał to wszystko coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej, aż wreszcie złapał i zgniótł jeden z ciemnozielonych czubków, wyginając go w kierunku środka klątwy.

I wtedy nagle znalazł się _w niej_ , zobaczył ją od środka we własnym umyśle, rozumiejąc ją znacznie lepiej, niż zdołałby po prostu z obrazu na łuskach Argutusa. Chciał się zaśmiać. Bellatrix była przebiegła. Ten element klątwy polegał _przede wszystkim_ na pragnieniu. Osoba, która ją przełamywała, musiała naprawdę chcieć jej zniknięcia. Zewnętrzna powłoka miała do tego poniekąd zniechęcać, dając pozory, że najlepiej byłoby po prostu zostawić sprawy takie, jakimi były do tej pory i niczego nie zmieniać.

Harry wzniósł przeciw tej pasywności swój obraz zielono-złotej ścieżki, bo była to zbyt słodka pokusa i aż zanadto dobrze mu znana. Klątwa zasyczała niczym wciągający powietrze człowiek.

_Z mojej woli i pragnienia położę temu kres,_ odparł Harry i uderzył całą swoją potęgą, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy musiał zniszczyć kamień w kształcie jaja, żeby uratować Dracona przed centaurami, kiedy niszczył sieć skrzatów domowych, kiedy zaczął osuszać Voldemorta bezpośrednio z magii i wyciął mu dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu.

Ale tym razem robił to wyłącznie dla siebie.

A świat nie dobiegł końca, on sam nie padł na ziemię, wijąc się z wątpliwości, poczucia winy i wyrzutów sumienia.

Co dobiegło końca, to klątwa, zakrywając przez chwilę wzrok Harry’ego czarną eksplozją. Musiał zamknąć oczy. Kiedy znowu był w stanie widzieć, w pierwszej chwili zerknął na łuski Argutusa.

Odbijały po prostu zwykły nadgarstek, nie otoczony żadną magią.

Harry opadł na łóżko i śmiał, śmiał i śmiał się bez końca, póki nie był w stanie złapać tchu, a po policzkach znowu płynęły mu łzy. Argutus przepełzł na jego pierś, żeby ułożyć się nieco wygodniej, tworząc sobą ogromne połacie lśniących, ciepłych mięśni i łusek.

– _To było zabawne_ – powiedział. – _Chyba powinienem nauczyć się przełamywania klątw dla goblinów. Jeśli wszystkie są takie fajne, to mógłbym pracować dla Gringotta. Nawet nie musieliby mi płacić, chyba że martwymi królikami._

Harry pogłaskał łeb Argutusa, który pomachał językiem, żeby musnąć nim jego dłoń. Harry podniósł drugi nadgarstek, lewy, i spojrzał na niego.

Nie odzyskiwanie tej dłoni już nikomu nie służyło, nawet jemu. Tylko dlatego, że przełamał tę klątwę z własnych powodów, że zrobił coś dla własnej przyjemności, nie znaczyło że ktoś coś przez niego stracił.

Och, oczywiście, że istniały decyzje do podjęcia i przyjemności, które będą miały znaczenie dla innych. Voldemort był tego żywym przykładem. Ale nauczy się o nich, pozna je i będzie opiekował się tak wieloma miejscami jak tylko zdoła, trzymając zagrożenie z daleka, przy jednoczesnym tańcu na ścieżce, którą pokazało mu jego oświecenie.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał, Harry miał wrażenie, że życie istniało po to, by go kosztować, brać z niego ile tylko się da, badać i chciał żyć tak intensywnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

_I jeśli przyjdzie mi zginąć w tej wojnie, albo w ramach zniszczenia horkruksa, to po raz pierwszy w pełni będę wiedział, co tak naprawdę poddaję. I jeśli ktoś się poświęci, to_ to, _właśnie_ to _będą poświęcali._

Zgroza, jaką czuł na myśl o czyjejś śmierci, wyostrzyła się do niezwykłego podziwu wobec wszystkiego, co taka śmierć by oznaczała. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i zmusił się do przesunięcia poza tę chwilę i wkroczenia w te, które następowały po niej.

_Poddanie czegoś tak wspaniałego z własnej woli to najbardziej chwalebne z poświęceń, największa z decyzji, jakie można podjąć._

_Jeśli ludzie naprawdę muszą zginąć w ramach zniszczenia horkruksów, to będą bohaterami. I to na sposoby, których nikt inny nie zdołałby być za życia, czy po śmierci._

Będzie dalej rozglądał się za możliwością ominięcia klątwy arbitralnej i to znacznie zajadlej niż do tej pory, bo teraz już w pełni pojmował, co by to oznaczało.

Harry wstał i przeciągnął się. Draco niebawem wróci z obiadu. Harry będzie musiał coś zjeść, przez godzinę badać horkruksy, a potem przysiądzie do zaległej pracy domowej.

_Draco nie powinien mnie już zaciągać z powrotem do życia. Od teraz sam się tym zajmę, bo już wiem co to oznacza._


	81. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty: Prometeusz wyzwolony

Draco powoli otworzył drzwi do sypialni, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Harry’ego nie było na obiedzie, na którym profesor Snape pojawił się mocno zszokowany, jakby przez lochy przebiegł mu jednorożec. Draco podejrzewał, że coś stało się Harry’emu. Prawdopodobnie nie było to nic _złego_ , inaczej profesor Snape wyglądałby morderczo, ale zwykle „niespodziewane” okazywało się również „nieprzyjemnym”.

Nawet zagadał o to Pottera, ale Potter, jak to palant, o niczym nie wiedział. Draco cisnął w niego wyzwiskiem i zostawił w spokoju. Był _przekonany_ , że wiedziałby więcej o Harrym, gdyby sam był jego bratem.

W pierwszej chwili sypialnia wydawała się pusta, ale Draco szybko zauważył, że zasłony łóżka od strony drzwi były zaciągnięte. Zebrał się w sobie, szykując na widok rannego, lub chorego Harry’ego, po czym rozsunął je.

Harry obrócił się do niego.

Draco aż _upuścił różdżkę._ Dobrze przynajmniej, że byli tam sami, dzięki czemu nikt nie był świadkiem tej zawstydzającej i niepotrzebnej chwili. Ale też nie pochylił się, żeby ją podnieść, bo nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od twarzy swojego partnera.

Zniknęły niektóre cienie, które zawsze czaiły się w tle jego oczu. Zniknęło pewne napięcie, zawsze gotowe do poderwania mu ramion. Zniknęła pewna ciemność, która…

I akurat, kiedy Draco uznał, że ma już dość metafor i chce zapytać, co się właściwie stało, Harry złapał go za ramię, podźwignął się na kolana i nachylił, żeby go pocałować. No, niech będzie. Może zapytać po pocałunku.

Draco zareagował automatycznie, obejmując Harry’ego na poziomie ramion. Zorientował się, że ręce mu się trzęsą. Wreszcie oderwał się od niego, dysząc lekko.

– Mów – powiedział. Ale nawet głos mu się trząsł. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek całował go w ten sposób, jakby to nie był obowiązek, czy sposób na odprężenie się, ale coś, czego naprawdę _chciał,_ a może nawet _potrzebował._

Harry roześmiał się. I nawet ten śmiech brzmiał jakoś dziwnie. Draco powiedział sobie stanowczo, że to niemożliwe i po prostu mu się wydaje, ale śmiech w dalszym ciągu brzmiał dziwnie, jakby w buncie przeciw tym myślom.

A teraz zaczął się powtarzać, nawet jeśli tylko we własnej głowie. Wbił stanowczy wzrok w twarz Harry’ego i zaczekał.

– Byłem hipokrytą wobec Connora – powiedział Harry, siadając na brzegu łóżka i machając nogami. Zaskoczenie Dracona ponownie wzrosło. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek wykonywał niepotrzebne gesty, zwłaszcza w wyrazie radości. Jeśli już, to wyłącznie ze strachu czy złości. – Krzyknąłem na niego, kiedy powinienem pozostać opanowany, bo dopiero co przeżył coś traumatycznego…

Draco prychnął.

Harry zerknął na niego.

– Rosier go porwał i spróbował zabić.

– No dobra, niech będzie, takie coś faktycznie mogło być traumatyczne – powiedział Draco, pochylając lekko głowę. – Ale jestem bardziej zainteresowany tym, jak to doświadczenie odbiło się na tobie, Harry.

– No to krzyknąłem na niego, a nie powinienem był – ciągnął dalej Harry, tym razem zakładając nogę na nogę i podbijając tę na górze. – Poszedłem do Josepha, żeby zapytać czy to nie przez jakąś barierę, która we mnie pękła, a z której nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy. Roześmiał się i powiedział, że to normalne, bo _wszyscy_ są czasami hipokrytami. No i… poczułem się, jakby przebiła się tama lekcji, których wszyscy starali się mi wyjaśnić. Zorientowałem się, że jednak _jestem_ w stanie żyć, _jestem_ w stanie być normalny i _mogę_ popełniać błędy, po których niekoniecznie muszę się łajać bez końca, bo przecież wszyscy je popełniają. I zorientowałem się, że naprawdę chcę żyć. – Harry postukał się po lewym nadgarstku. – A kiedy poszedłem do Snape’a i wreszcie na dobre wybaczyłem mu tę rozprawę z moimi rodzicami, zorientowałem się też, że chcę zniszczyć tę ostatnią klątwę na nadgarstku. Dlatego to właśnie zrobiliśmy z Argutusem.

Wskazał w kierunku nóg łóżka. Draco podążył wzrokiem za tym gestem i zobaczył, że wąż omenu spał na wieku kufra Harry’ego.

– I co o tym wszystkim myślisz, Draco?

Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Harry nachylił się w jego kierunku, ochoczo wbijając wzrok w jego twarz.

_Oczekując_ jego aprobaty. _Żądając_ jej, podczas gdy wcześniej po prostu by to tylko sugerował, albo siedział ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, gotów przyjąć dowolną krytykę, jaką Draco chciałby z siebie wydać.

Draco wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę przed siebie i przytulił dłoń do policzka Harry’ego. Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Możesz mnie dotknąć nieco mocniej – powiedział. – Nie rozbiję się.

Draco potrząsnął głową, niepewny jak przekazać to, co chciał powiedzieć – „wiem” brzmiało głupio – więc pocałował Harry’ego dokładnie, z uporem, _głęboko._ Harry odchylił się i jęknął, otwierając się przed nim ufniej i z większą ilością opuszczonych barier, niż Draco kiedykolwiek widział podczas samego pocałunku. Oczy zapiekły go ze wzruszenia, ale i tak już odkładał je na bok, zwłaszcza kiedy wokół Harry’ego zaczęły tańczyć obrazy kotów i węży.

Dopiero za jakąś godzinę ktokolwiek zacznie ich szukać. Draco miał zamiar dokładnie pokazać Harry’emu, jak wiele znaczyła dla niego ta zmiana.

Wszedł na łóżko i zaciągnął za sobą zasłony, odcinając ich od wszelkich zmartwień i zatrzymując w środku tylko radość.

* * *

Connor wychylił się zza Hermiony, żeby ponownie zerknąć na Harry’ego. Harry i Draco dopiero co wyszli z owutemowych zajęć z eliksirów i rozmawiali o tym, co Snape kazał im uwarzyć tego dnia. Draco szczerzył się tak szeroko, że aż nie był w stanie jakoś szczególnie zajmować głosu w tej debacie. Harry wykonywał szersze gesty rękami, niż Connor kiedykolwiek pamiętał i walnął pięścią Dracona w ramię, kiedy ten najwyraźniej powiedział coś bezsensownego. Connor pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. _Coś znowu uległo zmianie, ale w sumie nie wiem co._

– Hermiono?

Oderwała wzrok od swojego podręcznika do eliksirów. Connor i Ron czekali na zakończenie lekcji, żeby udać się z nią na drugie śniadanie, ale Hermionę bardziej w tej chwili chyba interesowało poprawienie własnych wyników, które i tak były, niewątpliwie, idealne.

– Hmmm?

– Co się… znaczy, czy Harry nie wygląda ci jakoś inaczej?

Hermiona obejrzała się przez ramię i spojrzała krytycznie za siebie. Następnie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Och, to? Po prostu jest szczęśliwy, to wszystko. – Dodała pod nosem coś o „sproszkowanym rogu dwurożca” i wróciła do marszczenia brwi na tekst przed sobą. – Przecież tu nigdzie nie jest _napisane_ , żeby zamieszać w ruchu przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara – mruknęła. – Skąd Harry o tym wiedział? Mam nadzieję, że profesor Snape nie daje mu dodatkowych lekcji, kiedy jest już i tak wystarczająco dobry z tych zajęć. To byłoby niesprawiedliwe.

Ron prychnął i odsunął się od ściany.

– W końcu to _Snape_ , Hermiono. Kiedy to ostatnim razem był sprawiedliwy?

Connor dalej oglądał się na Harry’ego. Nie widział się z nim wczoraj, ale wydawało mu się, że jego sobotnia przygoda wciąż będzie ciążyła na jego bracie. A tymczasem…

– A mówił może, co go tak uradowało, Hermiono? – zapytał.

– Że się czegoś tam nauczył – powiedziała Hermiona i celowo już wbiła nos w książkę, po czym ruszyła szybko w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, unikając toreb i stóp dzięki jakimś własnym, specjalnie wytrenowanym, hermionowym zmysłom. Ron poszedł za nią, pozwalając Connorowi na pozostanie w tyle, jeśli chciał być dalej taki niezdecydowany. Connor tymczasem pragnął zagadać o to wszystko swojego brata, ale nie był pewien, czy Harry w ogóle chciał teraz przerywać swoją debatę, żeby z nim porozmawiać.

Na szczęście akurat wtedy Harry go zauważył i przywołał do siebie gestem. Connor powoli zbliżył się do nich. Draco zmarszczył brwi i położył rękę na różdżce, ale to szeroki uśmiech Harry’ego wydawał się Connorowi bardziej podejrzliwy.

– Sorka, że ci wczoraj o niczym nie powiedziałem, Connor – powiedział Harry, wcale nie brzmiąc jakby było mu przykro. – Byłem zajęty pisaniem listów. Sytuacja z komisją nadzorczą robi się już po prostu niedorzeczna. Zobaczę się z nią w najbliższą sobotę i koniec dyskusji. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale poprawiło mi się. Wybaczyłem Snape’owi, przełamałem ostatnią klątwę na nadgarstku i kupię sobie sztuczną dłoń jak tylko ustalę, która najbardziej mi się podoba. Będę musiał spędzić trochę czasu na przyzwyczajaniu się do niej, bo prędzej czy później spróbuję transmutować ją w ciało.

Connor po prostu się gapił.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego brat był taki szczęśliwy, taki ludzki. Cokolwiek mu się stało, zniszczyło w nim bariery, które jeszcze w sobotę wydawały się Connorowi nie do ruszenia.

– Connor?

Harry pomachał mu ręką przed oczami, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. Draco nachylał mu się nad ramieniem zupełnie jak tamtego ranka, kiedy po raz pierwszy się bzykali, a w jego oczach pojawiło się wyzwanie, żeby Connor spróbował jakoś to skomentować. Connor potrząsnął głową i wyrwał się spod jego uroku. Ostatecznie nieważne, co się właściwie stało, bo i tak cieszył się, że z Harrym było lepiej. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy do Dracona dotarło już, że dzięki temu Harry zrobi się atrakcyjniejszy dla wielu innych ludzi, którzy mogą zacząć składać mu propozycje. Z tego co Connor pamiętał, ich rytuał zaręczynowy nie był nieodwracalny aż do Halloween.

– Gratulacje, Harry – powiedział, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Harry ją ścisnął, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. Connor znalazł się na tyle blisko, że usłyszał ciche warknięcie Dracona. Wywrócił oczami i celowo obejmował Harry’ego nieco dłużej niż zwykle. W końcu wiedział już, że nie wywołuje tym w bracie dyskomfortu, a Draco mógłby wreszcie zacząć przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że Harry czasem lubi przytulać się do innych ludzi.

– Dzięki – powiedział Harry, puszczając go. Następnie uśmiechnął się. – Och i Connor?

Connor, który już się odwracał, żeby dogonić Rona i Hermionę, zastygł.

– Taa?

– Znalazłem tę osłonę, którą rzuciłeś na mnie i Draco, żeby cię ostrzegała, ilekroć robimy coś poza całowaniem – powiedział niezwykle uprzejmie Harry. – Jeśli _kiedykolwiek_ zrobisz to ponownie, to upewnię się, że osłona wyśle ci wyjątkowo szczegółowe obrazy zamiast powiadomienia. Wizja i fonia, których za nic nie zdołasz się pozbyć, choćby nie wiem co.

Connor wzdrygnął się, a Draco roześmiał. Connor miał wrażenie, że wiedza o seksualnym życiu jego brata to jedno, ale nawet rozmawianie o tym byłoby czymś innym, a co dopiero _zobaczenie_ go na własne oczy, zwłaszcza kiedy miał w tym brać udział _Malfoy._

_Może nie tylko Draco przyjdzie przyzwyczajać się do odmienionego Harry’ego._

– Ee, zapamiętam sobie.

Harry pokiwał wesoło głową i ruszył do Wielkiej Sali. Draco poszedł za nim. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że znalazł się już pod kątem, z którego Connor nie widział jego twarzy, bo przez chwilę miał _wyjątkowo_ roztkliwioną minę. Gdyby Connor miał to opisać, a nie zrobiłby tego, chyba że by go zmuszono, to powiedziałby, że Draco przed chwilą jeszcze mocniej zakochał się w Harrym.

_Cholera by tę Parvati, że przez nią zacząłem zauważać takie sprawy,_ pomyślał Connor, po czym trzepnął się w głowę w nadziei wyrzucenia sobie tego z pamięci i udał się na drugie śniadanie.

* * *

Owen powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi do klasy. Otrzymał wiadomość od brata, krótka pieśń feniksa, po której zostało wymówionych pięć słów, w których poproszono go o spotkanie w tym niewielkim pomieszczeniu, które obrali sobie za swoje prywatne miejsce. Niewiele to się różniło od szerokiego schowka na miotły, ale nie szkodzi, bo grunt że działało, zwłaszcza teraz kiedy nie dość, że znajdowali się w różnych domach, to jeszcze Owen postanowił jednak pozostać przy boku Harry’ego jako jego zaprzysiężony kompan, więc nieczęsto miał czas dla swojego brata.

Spodziewał się, że dojdzie tu do naprawdę wielu scen, włącznie z Michaelem wyrażającym swój żal i rozgoryczenie, albo oczekującym jakichś plotek o Draconie. Owen zawsze odmawiał podawania tego drugiego, co nie powstrzymywało jego brata przed zagadywaniem.

Ale nie spodziewał się łez.

W pomieszczeniu nie było okien, więc rzucił _Lumos._ Michael siedział na jednej z ławek z twarzą schowaną w ramionach i usilnie starał się nie płakać, co mu w ogóle nie wychodziło. Tym niemniej jego szlochy i tak były wyjątkowo ciche. Gdyby Owen nigdy wcześniej nie widział, jak jego brat płacze, to pewnie nie rozpoznałby tych dźwięków.

Stanął za Michaelem i pogłaskał go po ramieniu. Michael przez chwilę płakał, jakby w ogóle tego nie zauważył, po czym nagle obrócił się i wtulił w Owena z zaskakującą siłą. Owen objął swojego brata i przez chwilę po prostu tak stali.

Następnie Michael oderwał się od niego, wstał i zaintonował klątwę, której Owen nie słyszał od czasów ich piątego roku w Durmstrangu. Ławka została zdezintegrowana, przemieniając się w stertę piachu i kurzu.

Michael machnął różdżką jeszcze na trzy inne ławki i każda skończyła tak samo. Następnie po prostu zamarł w miejscu, zarumieniony, zdyszany i w bardzo oczywisty sposób nienawidząc faktu, że łzy dalej płynęły mu po policzkach i już nie był w stanie się z nimi chować.

– Skończyłeś? – zapytał Owen.

– To bez sensu, prawda? – zapytał głucho Michael, po czym oklapł na podłogę. – Widziałem ich dzisiaj. Draco _nigdy_ go nie opuści, co nie? Nie wiem, czemu _vates_ zmienił się tym razem, ale tą właśnie zmianą przywiązał Dracona do siebie na dobre.

Niepokoiło Owena, że Michael nazywał Harry’ego po prostu _vatesem_ , a nie imieniem, ale dobrze, że w ogóle był w stanie o nim mówić; kiedy Harry zwolnił Michaela z przysięgi, przez kilka dni mówił tylko _on_ i to głosem pełnym pogardy. Owen usiadł obok brata.

– Wydaje mi się, że to od samego początku było bez sensu – powiedział, po czym wywrócił oczami, kiedy Michael łypnął na niego. – Naprawdę! Przecież już ci o tym mówiłem. Gdybyśmy nie przyjęli zaprzysiężenia, gdybyś poznał Draco jeszcze rok temu, gdyby Harry nie był politycznym przywódcą… gdyby, gdyby, gdyby. Ale rzecz w tym, że ich role były już ustalone, kiedy poznałeś Draco po raz pierwszy i w jakiej roli wylądujesz, pakując się w tę sytuację. Naprawdę nie powinieneś był zaprzysięgać się Harry’emu, skoro nie byłeś pewien, że zdołasz zapanować nad sobą w pobliżu Draco.

– Dla ciebie to wszystko jest takie logiczne tylko dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej się nie zakochałeś – burknął Michael, chowając głowę w ramionach.

– Możliwe – powiedział Owen. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że wziąłeś na siebie pewne obowiązki, po czym nie byłeś w stanie ich dotrzymać. – Jego głos nabrał surowości mimo osobistego przekonania, że powinien w tej chwili okazywać głównie sympatię. – Byłeś zaprzysięgłym kompanem, Michael. I jak już powiedziałem, nie powinieneś był się w ogóle za to zabierać, skoro…

– Tak, wiem, mówiłeś mi to już ze sto razy. – Michael wstał i zaczął niespokojnie chodzić po pokoju, od czasu do czasu kopiąc ocalałe ławki. Wreszcie obrócił się i spojrzał intensywnie na Owena. – Ale powiedz mi szczerze. Co teraz myślisz o Draconie?

Owen odchylił się, przymykając lekko oczy i zastanawiając nad tym. Początkowo niewiele w ogóle myślał o Draconie. Wiedział, że to był człowiek ważny dla Harry’ego i który zaakceptował swoją rolę w życiu, w dodatku Owen nie znajdował się na pozycji, z której mógłby go krytykować, ani nawet zaproponować własną opinię, o ile by go o to nie zapytano. Bo oczywiście, że _miał_ własną opinię i brzmiała ona następująco: Draco czasami przejawiał olśniewającą siłę i intuicję, ale znacznie częściej popisywał się olśniewającą głupotą, przez co potrzebował Harry’ego znacznie częściej niż Harry niego.

Ale w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni, kiedy przyszło mu oglądać, jak krążą wokół siebie jak para smoków na wiosnę, Owen zmienił tę opinię, nawet jeśli do tej pory nie musiał ujmować jej w słowa.

– Potrzebują siebie nawzajem – powiedział cicho. – Polegają na sobie na sposoby, które wykraczają poza to, co okazują sobie w miejscu publicznym. Czasami widzę w Draco siłę, która wcześniej mi umykała, jak na przykład kiedy rzuca zaklęcia podczas owutemowych zajęć z obrony przed mroczną magią, albo spojrzenia, które posyła Harry’emu, kiedy wydaje mu się, że nikt go nie widzi. Wydaje mi się, że wciąż nie nauczył się, że można być silnym i się z tym nie obnosić. Woli się popisywać i chyba jeszcze nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że tego rodzaju arogancja zwykle kojarzona jest z ukrywaniem własnych słabości. Ale czasami zdarza mu się błyszczeć i w cichych momentach. Silny _i_ głośny jednocześnie. Uczy się. Powoli, ale jednak.

– Czyli już rozumiesz…

– Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem, czemu zacząłeś twierdzić, że się w nim zakochałeś, owszem. – Owen poderwał wzrok na brata. – Wciąż jednak uważam, że to było durne z twojej strony.

Ku zaskoczeniu Owena, jego brat kompletnie zignorował drugie zdanie, które miało go urazić i uczepił się pierwszego.

– _Twierdziłem,_ że się w nim zakochałem? – Zarumienił się strasznie i przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że aż krew pociekła mu po brodzie.

Owen odetchnął lekko i spojrzał Michaelowi w oczy.

– To nie jest tego samego rodzaju miłość, którą matka czuła do ojca, albo on do niej – powiedział. – To nie jest tego rodzaju miłość, jaka ma miejsce między Harrym i Draco. Chcesz kogoś, kogo mógłbyś chronić, Michaelu. Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Ale Draco nigdy nie zgodziłby się na taką ochronę. Chce walczyć u boku swojego partnera, nie da pozostawić się z tyłu. I zważ, że po raz pierwszy zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że faktycznie może sobie z tym poradzić.

– Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że zakochałem się… w czym? – Michael zaśmiał się z goryczą. – Jakimś odbiciem _vatesa_ , które zobaczyłem w Draconie?

– W iluzji.

Michael patrzył na niego przez wiele długich chwil, po czym nagle zawrócił na pięcie i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Owen skrzywił się, kiedy drzwi trzasnęły za jego bratem, ale nie miał zamiaru odwoływać czegokolwiek, co przed chwilą powiedział.

Czasami żałował, że nie potrafił być łagodniejszy, delikatniejszy, że nie miał tendencji do używania troskliwych słów, jak to matka zwykle robiła przy ojcu. Ale był za bardzo podobny do Charlesa, podczas gdy Michael zanadto wdał się w Medusę. W dodatku Michael nie był głową rodziny Rosierów-Henlinów, więc nie musiał brać pod uwagę wszystkich potencjalnych konsekwencji swoich czynów i słów.

Owen jednakże _złożył_ przysięgi i był gotów na całą związaną z nimi chwałę.

Nie miał zamiaru zacząć narzekać tylko dlatego, że koszt tej chwały chwilowo przekraczał jego możliwości.

Wstał, łagodnie zgasił _Lumos_ i wyszedł.

* * *

Henrietta nie wybiegła tanecznie z klasy, ale tylko dlatego, że coś takiego byłoby niegodne profesorki.

Za to jak tylko wróciła do prywatnych kwater, _momentalnie_ rzuciła na ściany zaklęcie, które transmutowało je we wzburzone połacie materiału, jakby znajdowała się w namiocie. A potem musiała rzucić jeszcze zaklęcia stabilizujące, żeby ściany Hogwartu nie opadły wokół niej, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Szybko stworzyła sobie herbatę i ciasteczka, ciasteczka tego rodzaju, na jakie zwykle już sobie nie pozwalała, takie jak matka robiła dla niej lata temu. Jeden gryz i usta wypełniały się po brzegi czekoladą tak miękką, że zaczynała spływać jej na podbródek. Henrietta zamknęła oczy i jęknęła cicho. I tak stworzone w ten sposób smakowały lepiej, niż gdyby spróbowały upiec je skrzaty domowe. Harry miał rację pod tym względem.

Harry. Harry. _Harry._

Henrietta poddała się pokusie i zanuciła pod nosem. I tak nikt tego nie usłyszy, ponieważ osłony wyciszające już od dawna otaczały jej kwatery. Dzięki temu uczniowie nie mieli szans usłyszeć jej wyzwisk, kiedy sprawdzała wypracowania i odkrywała, że popełniali błędy przy najbardziej podstawowych kwestiach transmutacji. W końcu _sama_ nauczyła się tego bardzo szybko, czemu nie mogli zrobić _tego samego?_

To była bardzo stara pieśń o zaprzysięgłych kompanach, którzy towarzyszyli swojemu Lordowi na niebezpiecznej, ciemnej ścieżce, bo wiedzieli, że przejmował się ich losem. Dotyczyła Lorda Białozora, który chciał zniszczyć samą Śmierć. Był skorumpowanym nekromantą, który nie dotrzymał swoich przysiąg, ale wierzył w tych, którzy za nim podążali. Ostatecznie na tułaczkę udali się w siódemkę, Lord Białozór, jego kochanek, Lord Julian Parkinson, oraz pięciu zaprzysięgłych kompanów, którzy nie mieli zamiaru ich opuścić, ani spowolnić.

Henrietta zaśpiewała tylko jedną zwrotkę, po czym zaniosła się śmiechem, a z jej różdżki wystrzeliły bąbelki, wykręcając się w ciekawe kształty. Ponownie ugryzła czekoladowe ciasteczko, oblizując się pośpiesznie, żeby czekolada pozostała tam, gdzie było jej miejsce – w jej ustach – i czyniła wszystko nieco słodszym.

Ostatecznie uznała jednak, że może jednak nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby trochę czekolady ściekło jej na szaty, chyba że jakiś uczeń spróbuje wejść i zobaczy ją w tym stanie. Była w stanie znieść utratę odrobiny słodyczy. Cały świat wydawał się teraz słodki.

Harry zmienił się i stał tym, za kogo Henrietta zawsze go miała – osobą o wszystkich zaletach antycznego Lorda, która mimo to nie ma potrzeby się zadeklarować.

Odchyliła się, zakładając ręce za głową i zanuciła kolejny urywek starej pieśni. Już od tygodnia przyglądała się Harry’emu i nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że coraz częściej zwracał uwagę na ludzi wokół siebie, zamiast na wszystkie oznaki, które mogliby okazywać, że się go boją. I ta magia! Transmutował z łatwością, która zdawała się zaskakiwać wszystkich poza Henriettą. Lordowska moc zwykle podążała osobliwymi ścieżkami, ale ostatecznie docierała do celu, po drodze niszcząc większość barier po prostu zwykłą siłą. Harry nie był w stanie ich przełamać, kiedy jeszcze ograniczał się z powodów nieznanych Henrietcie, ale jak tylko popuścił sobie wodzy, nagle widać było wyraźny postęp.

Wyznał jej jednak, że wciąż nie udało mu się zobaczyć swojej formy animagicznej. Henrietta w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. To przyjdzie z czasem.

Harry przeżyje tę wojnę. Stanie się tak głównie właśnie dzięki tej zmianie. Henrietta wreszcie mogła odetchnąć ze spokojem, bo Harry zniszczy swoich wrogów, zanim w ogóle zdołają go skrzywdzić.

Ale jej ukojenie pochodziło również z faktu, że jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze miała czasem przelotne wątpliwości pod względem Harry’ego, to właśnie wszystkie zostały zapieczętowane. Była jego, lojalna, bliska i w kolczatce psa gończego. I była z tego zadowolona.

Zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek z mijających ją codziennie w korytarzach ludzi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wyłącznie miłość wobec Harry’ego powstrzymywała ją przed przeklęciem ich wszystkich. Wciąż była mroczną czarownicą. Wciąż żywiła pogardę wobec wszystkich świetlistych czarodziejów. W czasie swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie po prostu nabrała do nich nieco niechętnego szacunku, zwłaszcza wobec dyrektorki McGonagall.

Ale gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek poprosił o zabicie McGonagall, Henrietta zrobiłaby to bez wahania.

To było naprawdę proste. Istniała sobie reszta świata, która była lojalna wobec Harry’ego, przez co stawali się towarzyszami Henrietty. Oraz istniała sobie reszta świata, która tej lojalności nie miała i dorwą go po jej trupie. I jeśli Harry sobie życzył, żeby ta druga część świata stanęła w ogniu, zginęła, albo została poddana torturom, to wystarczyło tylko powiedzieć słowo.

Henrietta uśmiechnęła się do sufitu. W końcu to nie jej _wina,_ że nikt poza nią tego nie zauważał. Powinni byli poświęcić więcej uwagi pieśniom historycznym – to w nich były opisy, jak nakłonić smoki do współpracy z czarodziejami, jak wyglądały zaloty między Lordem Julianem i Lordem Białozorem (i jaką zgrozę to siało w całym kraju, kiedy dwóch Mrocznych Panów połączył wspólny cel i uczucie), jak w służbie takich ludzi czuli się zaprzysiężeni kompani, zdecydowani do pozostania u ich boków do ostatnich chwil.

Miłość ją pętała, miłość ją oswoiła i pośród jej okowów czuła się wolna.

* * *

Aurora czekała. 

Nie podobał jej się apodyktyczny ton ostatniego listu Harry’ego, w którym zażądał spotkania w ministerstwie w tę sobotę, inaczej będzie wiedział, kto tak naprawdę nie pasuje do komisji. Dyktowanie warunków nie leżało w naturze Harry’ego. Aurora martwiła się, jak wiele go to kosztowało i kto go w ogóle do tego zmusił.

Ale komisja nadzorcza pojawiła się. Niektórzy z mrocznych czarodziejów wyglądali na podekscytowanych, jakby dzielili wspólną tajemnicę. Aurora momentalnie usadziła ich wzrokiem na miejscu. Może i Harry upewnił się, że to Gryzelda, a nie Aurora, posiadała władzę nad komisją, ale przecież nie pozbawił jej oczu. Tylko tacy ludzie mogliby dopuścić się do czegoś takiego.

A już zwłaszcza Narcyza Malfoy. Szła, jakby przyszło jej stąpać po rozgrzanej chmurze, oczy aż zanadto jej lśniły, a głowę unosiła tak wysoko, że to cud, że nie zahaczyła nosem o sufit. Zajęła miejsce po swojej stronie stołu i spojrzała na Aurorę z uśmiechem, którego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie okazała. Aurora zrobiła się niepewna na jego widok.

Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Harry, krocząc między Draconem Malfoyem i Severusem Snape’em, jakby nigdy nic.

Aurora uniosła się nad krzesłem. Teraz już była _przekonana,_ że coś się stało. Niektóre cienie zniknęły z twarzy Harry’ego, już nie kulił się i nie drżał jak wcześniej. Wręcz spojrzał wszystkim w oczy, zanim w ogóle zerknął na nią, kiwając głową do swoich mrocznych sojuszników i nawet nie starając się okazać żadnego ciepła świetlistym czarodziejom. Jeszcze mniej uwagi poświęcił Marvinowi i Cieniu.

Wreszcie jego spojrzenie spoczęło na niej.

Wyglądał, jakby uważał ją za godnego szacunku wroga.

Aurora powstrzymała impuls do odezwania się. Po prostu pochyliła głowę przed Harrym i usiadła z powrotem. Harry zajął swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie Gryzeldy nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając jej z oczu, podczas gdy jego magia poszerzyła krzesła po jego lewej, żeby Snape i Malfoy mogli wygodnie usiąść. Aurora upewniła się, że ich miejsca będą trochę zbyt wąskie, żeby zobaczyć jak Harry na to zareaguje.

A zareagował jak Lord, oto jak zareagował.

Aurora przygryzła wargę z udręką i zamarła, choć serce waliło jej mocno w piersi. Przynajmniej wiedziała, że tym razem Lisa Addlington i Cień nieco się ograniczą i zaczną łagodniej zajmować głos. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu łatwiej przyjdzie jej przekonać do siebie Harry’ego. Powinien chętniej jej zaufać, jak tylko pokaże mu, że można dzierżyć ludzi jak narzędzia, zarówno w dobrej sprawie jak i złej.

Ale Harry nie zaczekał nawet na rozpoczęcie spotkania przez Gryzeldę, jak to miało miejsce ostatnim razem. Sam się odezwał, a jego głos był stanowczy, pełen szacunku, cichy i kompletnie niepodobny do tego, jak zachowywał się przy nich do tej pory.

– Postanowiłem, że spotkania komisji nadzorczej będą odbywały się regularnie – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że raz na dwa tygodnie, w soboty, to cokolwiek rozsądna propozycja. W ten sposób otrzymam dość czasu na naukę i nie będę musiał opuszczać Hogwartu o dziwnych porach. Jak wszyscy wiecie, edukacja jest wyjątkowo ważna dla takiego niepełnoletniego czarodzieja jak ja. – Powiedział to tak obojętnym tonem, że Aurora dopiero po chwili wyłapała jego sarkazm. – Chciałbym też przyjąć więcej świetlistych czarodziejów do komisji.

– Na to już się zgodziliśmy – odezwała się bezmyślnie Aurora.

– Och, wiem – powiedział Harry, którego wzrok momentalnie przeskoczył ze swobodnego krążenia po zebranych wokół stołu twarzy, na jej oczy. – Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, tak pozwalać moim wrogom mną pomiatać, pani Whitestag. A to właśnie robiłem, bo byłem przekonany, że można mnie nienawidzić i mimo to być w stanie zaoferować mi sensowne rady.

– Żadne z nas cię nie nienawidzi, _vatesie_ – powiedziała szczerze Lisa.

Harry prychnął.

– Pani Addlington, nie sądzę żeby „niechęć” i „chęć do przejęcia nade mną kontroli do stopnia, w którym próbujecie odseparować mnie od rodziny” są takie dalekie od nienawiści – powiedział. – A przecież mam świetlistych sojuszników, którzy znakomicie poradzą sobie w takiej komisji. Na przykład Laura Gloryflower. Parę osób z rodziny Griffinsnest. Paton Opalline. Nie zapytałem ich wcześniej, bo wydawało mi się, że nie mam prawa do ich obecności. – Harry zaśmiał się, co było niewielkim, oziębłym dźwiękiem. – Co to świadczy o moim zmyśle politycznym? Nic dobrego. W końcu to moi sojusznicy. Zasługują na lepsze traktowanie.

– A co z utrzymywaniem równowagi między różnymi rodzajami czarodziejów w komisji, Harry? – zapytała Aurora. Tracili go. Smok się przebudził i odleci, jeśli nie podejdą do niego ostrożnie. – Potrzebujemy mugolaków i półkrwistych, a nie słyszałam, żeby pośród twoich bliskich sojuszników znajdował się ktokolwiek, kto nie jest czystej krwi.

Harry uśmiechnął się czarująco.

– Jestem półkrwi, pani Whitestag – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że to powinno mieć jakieś znaczenie. A Opalline’owie adoptowali mugolaków i półkrwistych. To naprawdę ogromna rodzina. Jestem pewien, że Paton z przyjemnością przyśle mi krewniaków, którzy będą spełniali moje wymagania.

– Obawiam się, że nie wiesz co robisz, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie Aurora, podczas gdy mamrot zaniepokojonych wokół niej ludzi wzrósł praktycznie do brzęczenia. – Potrzebujesz tych członków w komisji nadzorczej, żeby przekonać do siebie innych świetlistych czarodziejów.

– Jestem w stanie zaoferować im moje słowo i dokonania – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli to ich nie przekona, to i tak nie będą chcieli wejść ze mną w sojusz. – Wyglądał na znudzonego. – W tej komisji _muszą_ zajść zmiany, pani Whitestag. Jak do tej pory jej istnienie było kompletnie bezużyteczne. Nasze spotkania są nieregularne, a w ich czasie dochodzi do sprzeczek, które naprawdę nie przystoją dorosłym, którzy mieli wypełnić ten pokój. Czy też niemalże dorosłym w moim przypadku. – Harry uśmiechnął się jak rekin. – Będę pełnoletni za niespełna siedem miesięcy, pani Whitestag. Tylko tyle czasu pozostało wam na kontrolowanie moich poczynań. Lepiej żebyście zgodzili się na regularne spotkania w grupie składającej się w połowie ze świetlistych, a w połowie z mrocznych czarodziejów, jeśli chcecie czegokolwiek dokonać w tym czasie, bo to najlepszy kompromis, jaki jestem w stanie wam zaoferować.

Aurora rozejrzała się wokół stołu. Mroczni czarodzieje uśmiechali się z wyższością. Ewidentnie wiedzieli o wszystkim zawczasu. Gobliny wyglądały, jakby lada moment miały wybuchnąć śmiechem, o ile Aurora faktycznie dobrze odczytywała ich paskudne, pomarszczone mordy. Centaur, Kość, powoli wzniósł nogę i uderzył solidnie kopytem o podłogę, przyglądając się Harry’emu z aprobatą. Gryzelda zdawała się oglądać sam wschód słońca. A sojusznicy Aurory w żaden sposób jej teraz nie pomogą, bo ta wichura zanadto wytrąciła ich z równowagi.

Aurora wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli obróciła się w kierunku Harry’ego. Będzie musiała zniszczyć cokolwiek, co go tak przebudziło, ale w tym celu potrzebowała pozostać w jego pobliżu. W ostatecznym rozrachunku to ona właśnie była najważniejszym członkiem tej komisji, to ona była przywódcą. Tylko ona zdoła przekonać pozostałych do zaakceptowania warunków, które obecnie mogą się im nie podobać. To ona to wszystko zorganizowała. Nie mogła teraz się za bardzo stawiać, inaczej wyleci z własnej komisji.

– Masz rację, _vatesie_ – powiedziała, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy. – Jak do tej pory komisja nadzorcza nie spełniała swojego zadania. Jeśli uważasz, że powinny zajść w niej zmiany, to do tego właśnie dojdzie.

Zignorowała zniecierpliwione cmokanie i skrzeki własnych sojuszników. Patrzyła na Harry’ego z nadzieją, że to zaakceptuje.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej leniwie i z satysfakcją, co świadczyło, że dobrze wiedział, co właśnie próbowała zrobić i _doceniał_ to, cholera by go.

_Ktoś wbił mu do głowy poczucie własnej potęgi i wartości._

W tym momencie jej cel zrobił się oczywisty – nawet jeśli nie sama ścieżka, która ją do niego zaprowadzi.

_Muszę jakoś wyciągnąć je z powrotem._


	82. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty pierwszy: Inny rodzaj łoża porodowego

– Nie wiem, czy „Prorok Codzienny” to wydrukuje – powiedział Harry. Tylko tyle _był_ w stanie z siebie wydobyć, kiedy już skończył czytać list Hermiony o skrzatach domowych. Był zszokowany i poruszony jego treścią, przez co poczuł się, jakby ostatnio zaniedbywał magiczne stworzenia, które najbardziej cierpiały pod swoimi sieciami, nakazującymi bezpośrednie poddaństwo czarodziejom. Ręka mu się trzęsła, kiedy odkładał pergamin na stół.

– Och, tego to się sama domyśliłam – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. Siedziała po drugiej stronie stołu, otoczona przez książki wyciągnięte z przynajmniej sześciu różnych działów biblioteki. Jedna dotyczyła mrocznej magii, dwie fantastycznych zwierząt, jedna starych praw ministerstwa, a tytułów trzech Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć, ale był pewien, że dotyczyły czegoś jeszcze kompletnie odrębnego. – Myślałam raczej o wysłaniu tego do wszystkich właścicieli skrzatów domowych. Kampania pisania listów. Niektóre mogłyby też trafić do „Żonglera” i „ _Vox Populi”._

– Zwłaszcza tego drugiego – musiał dodać Harry. Dionizos Hornblower jeszcze nie podjął w tym tygodniu decyzji, czy Harry był parszywym zdrajcą, czy łagodnym wyzwolicielem, ale z pewnością bez wahania wydrukuje tego rodzaju list bez względu na swoje obecne odczucia względem samego _vatesa_. Harry po raz kolejny spojrzał na list Hermiony, po czym podniósł na nią wzrok. – Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem, że tak się tym przejęłaś akurat w czasie, kiedy nie miałem okazji poświęcić tej kwestii większej uwagi.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– A niby czemu miałabym się tym nie przejmować? Im bardziej przyglądam się sieci skrzatów domowych, tym częściej dochodzę do wniosku, że czarodzieje pod wieloma względami traktują je zupełnie jak ludzi takich jak ja. Nie cierpimy równie mocno, ale zawsze jest to wrażenie, że nasza magia po prostu… istnieje. Skrzaty domowe są zdolne do naprawdę _niezwykłych_ rzeczy, a większość ludzi nawet nie myśli o nich wystarczająco często, żeby się w ogóle zastanowić, czemu tak wspaniałe cuda natury w ogóle zdecydowały się im służyć. W taki sam sposób nie chcą się zastanawiać nad tym, w jaki sposób magia stale odnajduje mugolaków, skoro powinna trzymać się wyłącznie czystokrwistych rodzin. Często przeoczany jest również fakt, że jesteśmy w stanie z powodzeniem znaleźć sobie miejsce w czarodziejskim świecie, mimo że nie byliśmy jego częścią przez pierwszych jedenaście lat życia. – Twarz Hermiony zalało uradowanie i podekscytowanie. – Chcę zbadać sposoby, w jakie mugolackie dzieci przyzwyczajają się do czarodziejskiego świata i napisać o tym książkę, wiesz? Nikt się temu nigdy nawet nie przyjrzał. Istnieje kilka książek, które teoretycznie mają pomóc nam w dopasowaniu się, ale to same bzdury.

– Jeśli ktokolwiek zdoła tego dokonać, to właśnie ty, Hermiono – powiedział Harry, czując jak przebiega po nim kolejna fala podziwu, spieniająca się radośnie u szczytu. Przynajmniej wiedział już, że inni ludzie powoli adoptowali jego cele jako własne, nawet kiedy nie miał czasu, żeby poświęcić im uwagę. Napełniało go to ochotą do wyjścia z biblioteki i dokonania niezwykłych czynów, które mogłyby jeszcze bardziej zainspirować innych. – Pozwól, że zabiorę się za pisanie własnych listów.

– Jasne. – Hermiona przesunęła w jego kierunku długi zwój. Harry rozwinął go zarówno dłonią, jak i zaklęciem lewitującym, po czym zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem. Zawierał listę imion.

– Właściciele skrzatów domowych – wyjaśniła Hermiona, nawet nie oglądając się na niego; już przeglądała książkę, która tytuł kończył się na „Sztuki”. – Tacy, którzy wciąż nie mają żadnego związku z Przymierzem Słońca i Cienia, ale nie są też twoimi wrogami. Neutralni, których musimy przekonać.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Dzięki, Hermiono.

Jak tylko wstał, zobaczył że Zachariasz Smith zatrzymał się parę regałów dalej. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien się na niego skrzywić, czy też spojrzeć zachęcająco. Nie był pewien, jak w tej chwili wyglądała intelektualna wojna między Zachariaszem i Hermioną. Wydawało mu się, że wreszcie znowu zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, ale Zachariasz wciąż zagadywał o pomniejsze sprawy, które momentalnie prowadziły do kłótni, co gorsza, ignorował też poważniejsze kwestie, które Hermiona starała się z nim omówić.

Ostatecznie Harry po prostu pozdrowił go kiwnięciem głowy, po czym wyszedł z biblioteki z listą imion. Miał zamiar pisać listy codziennie przez godzinę, wysyłając je Hedwigą i innymi szkolnymi sowami pod wieczór. To nie powinno zająć więcej czasu niż badania horkruksów.

Minął już ponad tydzień od odkrycia, że jest w stanie znaczyć równie wiele, co każdy i już powoli czuł, jak ta wnikliwość czasem go opuszcza. Pojawiały się chwile, kiedy wolałby wrócić do tego, jaki był kiedyś, poświęcając się bezmyślnie jakiejś obsesji i nawet nie oglądając się na inne możliwe rozwiązania. W dodatku czasem warczał na Dracona, albo nie był wystarczająco wyrozumiały wobec Connora, kiedy ten poprosił go o pomoc z pracą domową z transmutacji, co oznaczało, że już nie radził sobie z równoważeniem potrzeb świata i swoich własnych.

Ale nie chodziło o rozpaczliwe trzymanie się tego wnikliwego odkrycia. Najważniejsze to nim żyć, a mógł to robić na naprawdę wiele sposobów, między innymi poprzez pomaganie skrzatom domowym.

* * *

Pisał listy już od kilku dni, kiedy Padma podeszła do niego podczas śniadania z wyjątkowo osobliwym wyrazem twarzy. Harry pośpiesznie przełknął jajecznicę – wreszcie ustalił, które sklepy w Hogsmeade faktycznie wiedziały jak rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcia ogrzewające, dzięki czemu jego posiłki nabrały znacznie na jakości – i przechylił pytająco głowę.

– Czy to ty wysłałeś list do moich rodziców o skrzatach domowych? – zapytała Padma bez żadnego wstępu.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, przeczesując mentalną listę imion, po czym pokręcił głową.

– To musiała być Hermiona – powiedział. – A co? Coś się stało?

Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby Hermiona zwróciła się do Patilów nieadekwatnie czy nieuprzejmie, zwłaszcza że byli świetlistymi czarodziejami o dobrej historii tolerowania mugolaków, więc nie powinni uważać za uwłaczające, że jeden z nich w ogóle do nich napisał. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

– Patrz, co im wysłała – powiedziała Padma, wyciągając do niego list.

Harry przyjrzał się pergaminowi. Hermiona rozmawiała z nim o tym, ale jeszcze nie widział żadnego na własne oczy. To była lista „Jedenastu faktów, których możesz nie wiedzieć o skrzatach domowych”. Nad tytułem widniało logo Stowarzyszenia Obrony Skrzatów, wypisane eleganckimi literami na tarczy trzymanej przez skrzata.

Z tego, co Harry’emu było wiadomo, wszystkie fakty wyglądały na prawdziwe, włącznie z czwartym, w którym czytelnika zapytano, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaklęcia ogrzewające działają szybciej od skrzaciej magii, nawet jeśli czasem nie ocieplają równie dogłębnie napojów i chleba. Oddał listę Padmie.

– Coś nie tak? Czy twoi rodzice źle się poczuli, jak to zobaczyli?

– Znaczy. – Padma przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. – Chcieli się dowiedzieć, na ile wspierasz to wszystko. Na ile Stowarzyszenie Obrony Skrzatów to twój pomysł, a na ile Hermiony.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– No oczywiście, że go wspieram. Ale pomysł jako taki należy do Hermiony i to ona się tym głównie zajmuje. – Zerknął obok Padmy, uśmiechając się lekko na widok siedzącej przy stole Gryffindoru Hermiony, która wyjaśniała wszystkim ideę S.O.S. Ron wyglądał na znudzonego, a Connor słuchał z niepewną miną. Harry wiedział, że oznaczało to, że Connor sam nie jest pewien, na ile zmienią go poznawane właśnie informacje i czy mu w ogóle odpowiada taka zmiana. Spojrzał z powrotem na Padmę. – Naprawdę mi przykro, jeśli ta lista wypchnęła twoich rodziców ze strefy komfortu. Hermiona obrała za cel właścicieli skrzatów domowych, którzy nie należą jeszcze do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia, a nie po prostu rodziców uczniów w Hogwarcie. Jeśli twoi rodzice nie chcą więcej słyszeć o Stowarzyszeniu Obrony Skrzatów, to mogę zapytać, czy nie wykreśliłaby ich imion z listy.

– Ale jej nie powstrzymasz. – Padma przygryzła z niepokojem dolną wargę.

– Nie. – Harry upił soku dyniowego, żeby ukryć się z uśmiechem. Właśnie na coś takiego miał nadzieję, kiedy zaczął w ogóle rozgłaszać ideę wyzwalania magicznych stworzeń. Komitet Centaurów i Rada Goblinów w ministerstwie były dobrym początkiem, ale rewolta Harry’ego na swój sposób wymusiła ich powstanie. Chciał zobaczyć, jak czarownice i czarodzieje sami z siebie robią się oburzeni na wieść o nierówności praw między magicznymi stworzeniami. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że jak na razie trzeba było kogoś z zacięciem i inteligencją Hermiony do powstania tego rodzaju organizacji. – Nie mogę. S.O.S. nie jest moje, nawet jeśli uważam, że wspaniale sobie radzi.

Padma zamrugała.

– Niech będzie – powiedziała powoli. – Ale te listy zaczynają drażnić moją matkę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Hermiona nie postawiła sobie za cel rozdrażnianie ludzi. – _A przynajmniej nie tylko to._ Niepokoił, wkurzał i denerwował ją za to każdy, kogo irytowało zwykłe przypomnienie o zniewoleniu skrzatów domowych. – Jak już powiedziałem, mogę zapytać, czy nie wykreśliłaby imion twoich rodziców ze swojej listy, ale nie wiem, czy się zgodzi.

Padma wróciła na swoje miejsce z lekkim zaskoczeniem na twarzy, jakby wydawało jej się, że ta rozmowa mogła pójść znacznie lepiej, choć nie była w sumie pewna w jakim sensie. Ktoś klepnął Harry’ego po ramieniu, a kiedy obrócił się, zobaczył wpatrzonego w siebie Dracona.

– Do mojego ojca też wyślesz list? – głos Dracona brzmiał neutralnie, ale wciąż nie nauczył się do końca panować nad swoimi ramionami, przez co Harry zauważył, jak bardzo był spięty.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Należał do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Wie już wszystko, co można wiedzieć o skrzatach domowych. W dodatku nie chcę dawać mu wrażenia, że zaczynam go słuchać. – Lucjusz Malfoy nieustannie wysyłał do Harry’ego listy, polecając mu rozwiązania problemów, z którymi Harry nie czuł się komfortowo, włącznie z propozycją wysłuchania strony Lucjusza w tym wszystkim. Jak na razie Harry miał wrażenie, że strona Lucjusza zawierała w sobie ogromne połacie urażonej dumy i nieprzekonujące próby korzenia się.

Draco przymknął lekko oczy.

– A co ze mną? – zapytał. – Czy spodobałoby ci się, gdybym przestał jeść posiłki przygotowywane przez skrzaty domowe? Gdybym zaczął czyścić własne ubrania, zamiast zostawiać je skrzatom?

– Tak.

Draco obrócił szybko głowę, jakby szykując się na wyrażenie oburzenia. Harry podniósł na niego brew.

– Zapytałeś, czy by mi się to spodobało? Pewnie, że tak. Co nie oznacza, że zacznę cię o to gnębić. – Wrócił do swojej jajecznicy, żeby zdławić jakoś rosnący w gardle śmiech. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Draco zauważy, że to Harry, a nie skrzaty domowe, czyścił mu szaty; regularnie rzucał na cały pokój zaklęcie czyszczące materiał.

_Powiem mu następnym razem, jak zacznie przy mnie zachwalać, o ile wygodniejsze są skrzaty od zaklęć,_ uznał Harry.

Draco przyglądał się nadzianej na widelec kiełbasce, jakby nie podobały mu się myśli o pochodzeniu jego jedzenia. Jak tylko zauważył, że Harry mu się przygląda, momentalnie wcisnął połowę kiełbaski między policzki, wydając z siebie przesadne dźwięki rozkoszy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zjadł jeszcze trochę. Być może dojdzie do kłótni, kiedy wyda się kwestia zaklęć czyszczących choćby dlatego, że Draco nie lubił jak go oszukiwano. Ale Harry i tak nie mógł się tego doczekać. Skoro już nie miał zamiaru dłużej żyć w swoim niewielkim, ostrożnym światku, w którym jego głównym celem było nie urażanie innych, to był również gotów na związane z tym ewentualne siniaki i obrażenia.

* * *

Harry otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Stał po środku śnieżnego pola, przebijające się przez puch srebrne źdźbła otaczały go ze wszystkich stron, a rzucane przez księżyc cienie przecinały głęboko biel. Obrócił się powoli dokoła, od czasu do czasu podnosząc głowę i starając zobaczyć coś więcej niż tylko księżyc, gwiazdy, śnieg i przelotne chmury. Nie było to łatwe.

_Już od dawna nie miałem tak wyraźnego snu. Ciekawe, do czego teraz dojdzie?_ Harry zebrał się w sobie, szykując na atak ze strony Falco, czy Voldemorta.

– Harry.

Głos zdawał się dzwonić tuż nad powierzchnią jego skóry. Harry obrócił się do niego – za siebie, choć podejrzewał, że głos zawsze znajdowałby się za nim, bez względu na to, gdzie by nie stał w danym momencie – i dopiero po chwili rozpoznał stworzenie, które przelewało się w jego kierunku. Wyglądało jak zaginające się od gorąca, złoto-zielone powietrze, niczym liście naznaczone słońcem i pochwycone przez wiatr. Ale przypomniał sobie, kiedy spojrzały na niego ogromne, również złoto-zielone, ślepia.

– Zgredek – wymamrotał, czując się nieco niedorzeczne, że zwraca się w ten sposób do stworzenia, które znacznie wyrosło ponad imię, które nadano mu w niewoli.

Ale zielone oczy otworzyły się szerzej, wyrażając, jak się Harry’emu zdawało, czystą przyjemność.

– Potrzebuję to słyszeć – powiedział, jakby odczytując myśli Harry’ego. – Przypomina mi to o tym, co kiedyś było, co wciąż jest i co pozostanie dla innych przedstawicieli mojego gatunku. Obecnie zwiedzam inne czasy, bo najłatwiej zapomnieć właśnie o przeszłości. – Ślepia wbiły się w Harry’ego z nagłą intensywnością. – Widzę, że wreszcie zacząłeś pomagać innym skrzatom domowym, jak to nazwali nas czarodzieje.

– Tak – powiedział cicho Harry. Nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć, albo w jakimkolwiek innym tonie, kiedy tak stawiał czoła potężnemu zmiennokształtemu stworzeniu, które czarodzieje uwięzili wieki temu – był przekonany, że zmuszenie do pozostania w jednym kształcie musiało być jakimś ogromnym grzechem, podobnie jak narzucenie sieci, która nie pozostawiała skrzatom innego wyjścia jak służyć czarodziejom. Nawet Harry korzystał z ich służby, oraz otrzymał pomoc Zgredka przed uwolnieniem go. Dług, jaki żywił wobec wszystkich skrzatów jako czarodziej, był tak ogromny, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdoła go spłacić, nawet swoją pracą _vatesa_. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to robić co tylko będzie w jego mocy i dokonać na nim choćby wgłębienia.

– Czekałeś.

– Wiem – powiedział po prostu Harry, kiedy poczucie winy owinęło się wokół niego niczym bicz. Nabrał głęboko tchu i z całych sił pozwolił sobie na zniesienie jej. Nie miał dość czasu, by odczuwać winę za absolutnie wszystko we wszechświecie, ale pod tym względem mu się po prostu należało. _Faktycznie_ odkładał na później problemy skrzatów domowych, mimo danej Zgredkowi obietnicy, że zacznie częściej nad tym myśleć.

Łatwo byłoby zasłaniać się wymówkami, powiedzieć że przez Lokiego sytuacja wilkołaków stała się dramatyczna i potrzebował się nią zająć od ręki, kiedy przecież zdjął sieć z północnych goblinów, jak tylko udało mu się zebrać wystarczająco wiele magii, by przekonać jej kotwice do przeniesienia się z rudymentów. Ale fakt pozostawał, że obiecał i nie dotrzymał słowa.

Zgredek przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę tymi swoimi ogromnymi oczami, zwierciadłami słońc, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, po czym stworzył sobie rękę i wyciągnął ją do niego.

– Sprowadziłem cię do mgły snów, żeby zaoferować szansę wynagrodzenia twoich błędów – powiedział. – Śmierć i życie mieszają się dzisiaj w powietrzu, jak to zwykle bywa, ilekroć jedno z nas się rodzi.

– Rodzi? – zapytał Harry, chwytając go za dłoń. Przez chwilę, tylko przez chwilę, ściśnięta skóra wydawała się znajomym, gumowym ciałem domowego skrzata. Następnie stopniała i uległa zmianie. Harry sięgnął za nią, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje, póki nie zobaczył, że jego własne ciało opadało w przestrzeń niczym deszcz.

– Tak – powiedział Zgredek. – Dzisiaj, w niewoli i do niewoli, rodzi się członek mojego gatunku. Ale istnieje szansa na uratowanie go, jak i jego matki, bez pogwałcania czyjejkolwiek woli, ponieważ śmierć również przyczaiła się dzisiaj wyjątkowo blisko. – Zamilkł na moment, a Harry spróbował nie zawyć ze strachu, kiedy poczuł jak jego własne ręce i ramiona roztapiają się w deszczu, zmieniając w światło i dźwięk. – Łoże porodowe znajduje się naprawdę daleko, więc udamy się tam jako muzyka.

Harry chciał zamknąć oczy, ale wtedy już nie miał oczu, które mógłby zamknąć. Był spazmem muzyki, zebranych ciasno myśli, pieśni której nie był w stanie usłyszeć, ponieważ nią był.

Słyszał jednakże pieśń Zgredka, zmienne akordy i przerażające zmiany tonów. Kiedy tak lecieli pośród usianej gwiazdami ciemności, a muzyka Zgredka ciągnęła go za sobą, przez co czuł się jak świeżo wykluty smok u boku matki, Harry zadrżał z podziwem. Ta muzyka rozciągała się szerzej, dłużej i była bardziej zdziczała od dowolnej, jaką do tej pory poznał. Jakim cudem starożytni czarodzieje w ogóle ośmielili się uznać, że stworzenia z takimi duszami powinny im służyć? Jak ośmielili się o to poprosić?

_Oczywiście, że nikogo nie zapytali o zdanie. Po prostu ich zniewolili, po czym zmusili siebie i skrzaty domowe do zapomnienia o początkach tego niewolnictwa. Ostatecznie łatwiej z tym żyć, kiedy poczucie winy nie patrzy ci każdego dnia prosto w twarz._

Obrócili się nagle, zawirowali poprzez ciemność i symfonie, po czym wreszcie wylądowali w słabo oświetlonym pokoju. Harry rozejrzał się. Nic nie wyglądało znajomo, mimo że tego rodzaju białe ściany widywał też w rezydencji Malfoyów. I tak jego uwagę pochłonęła rozgrywająca się przed nim scena – jak i powinna, upomniał się surowo.

Skrzatka domowa leżała, dysząc ciężko, na bezładnie zebranych szmatach. Inne skrzaty stały wokół niej, zawodząc i jęcząc, niektóre dotykały jej czoła swoimi ogromnymi rękami, drżącymi z zaniepokojonej troski. Harry widział, jak wylewała się z niej krew, przesączając przez materiał między nogami. Zerknął na Zgredka, który ponownie zamanifestował się obok niego jako złoto-zielone lśnienie powietrza, ale zdawał się być niewidzialny dla wszystkich obecnych w pokoju. Jego ogromne oczy spoczęły na łożu porodowym.

– To jest właśnie chwila, w której życie spotyka się ze śmiercią – wymamrotał, brzmiąc jakby wymawiał starą modlitwę. – Każde narodziny stanowią wielkie zagrożenie dla naszych matek. Stawiają czoła śmierci za każdym razem, kiedy wydają na świat nowe życie. – Odczepił od siebie niewielki kawałek i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że przykłada palec do ust. – Czy wyczuwasz to, Harry? Wyczuwasz _ją?_

Harry’emu wydawało się, że miał na myśli skrzatkę, więc posłusznie sięgnął ku niej. Jego magia nie była jednak w stanie połączyć się w żaden sposób z cierpieniem matki, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Harry wciąż był muzyką.

Już miał zaprzeczyć, kiedy zauważył cień w kącie pokoju. To był elegancki, czarny pies, mniejszy i szczuplejszy od tego, który podążał za Regulusem, ale podobny pod każdym innym względem. Zaostrzony pysk był wymierzony w łoże porodowe. Ślepia były lśniącymi, bezdennymi głębiami. Harry zadrżał. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Śmierci, ale gdyby ktoś poprosił go o wyobrażenie jej sobie, prawdopodobnie nie przyszedłby mu do głowy obraz tak cierpliwego, spokojnego i opanowanego łowcy.

– To jest właśnie chwila, w której życie spotyka się ze śmiercią – powtórzył Zgredek. – I to jest właśnie chwila, kiedy możemy poprosić cię o ingerencję bez pogwałcania niczyjej woli, ponieważ właściciel zrezygnował z praw nad matką. Wierzy, że umrze w połogu, a dziecko wraz z nią. Uratujesz ich, Harry?

Harry zerknął ponownie na czarnego psa.

– A _ona_ nie będzie miała nic przeciwko?

– Jest tylko jedną z sił w tym pokoju – zauważył Zgredek. – Życie wciąż może wygrać. Nie jest w stanie _powstrzymać_ go przed tym.

Harry zawibrował powoli, co chyba teraz oznaczało dla niego kiwnięcie głową.

– Czyli jeśli spróbuję pomóc, to stanę z nią w szranki? – Pamiętał, jak wiele Voldemorta kosztowało tego rodzaju postawienie się śmierci i nie był pewien, czy chciał podejmować się czegoś takiego. Kompletnie nie rozumiał magii skrzatów domowych. Co więcej, nie chciał nagle odkryć w sobie jakichś inklinacji w kierunku poszukiwania nieśmiertelności, a tym właśnie zalatywała mu walka ze śmiercią.

– Tylko w taki sam sposób, w jaki medycy robią to na co dzień – powiedział miękko Zgredek. – Jak życie robi bez przerwy, jak matka i dziecko robią właśnie w tej chwili. Proszę cię, żebyś postawił się śmierci i przy okazji przeciął sieci tej pary skrzatów domowych. Czy to naprawdę aż tak wielkie poświęcenie?

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. A im częściej zerkał na czarnego psa, niemal takiego samego jak wizerunek na przedramieniu Regulusa, tym łatwiej przychodziło mu myślenie o Śmierci jak okrutnej suce – w tym przypadku dosłownie. Była cieniem, potężnym cieniem, ale nie musiał się jej poddawać. A jeśli chodziło o wybór między życiem i śmiercią, Harry dobrze wiedział, po której wolał stanąć stronie.

– Niech będzie – powiedział cicho. – Ale czy pozostałe skrzaty nie zaatakują mnie, jak tylko mnie zobaczą?

– Wszystko im wyjaśnię – powiedział Zgredek, po czym Harry nagle wytopił się z muzyki i znalazł z powrotem we własnym ciele.

Pochylił się nad rodzącą skrzatką, podczas gdy wszędzie wokół rozległy się westchnienia i skrzeknięcia. Delikatnie odsunął na bok szmaty i zauważył główkę dziecka, mniejszą, bardziej okrągłą i zieleńszą od jedynego niemowlaka, którego narodzinom towarzyszył do tej pory, siostry Millicenty, Marian.

Dłoń matki złapała go za nadgarstek. Harry poderwał wzrok i spojrzał w jej ogromne oczy, lśniące w ciemności niczym lampy.

– Ratuj dzicko Gadki – wyszeptała. – Jetem za słaba, żiby mu pomóc.

Harry bez słowa odwzajemnił jej mocny uścisk, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na dziecko. Miał wrażenie, że znajdowało się w złej pozycji; między innymi dlatego matka straciła tak wiele krwi. Nie śmiał dotknąć go ręką i to nie tylko dlatego, że miał wrażenie, że przed końcem porodu Gadka po prostu zmiażdży mu ją w nadgarstku. Po prostu nie wiedział, których elementów dziecka nie powinien w ogóle dotykać, w których miejscach wyrządziłby szkody samym naciskiem palców.

Opuścił bariery i w pełni wezwał swoją magię. Przybyła i zalała wszystko wokół, podczas gdy Harry kształtował ją wolą, zamiast jakimikolwiek zaklęciami. Nie znał żadnej inkantacji, która pomogłaby mu w tej sytuacji, choć pewnie takowe istniały i pomagały położnym.

_Ułóż dziecko, żeby mogło się wydostać. Wylecz ją, żeby żyła, kiedy będę pracował nad siecią._

Poczuł jak magia przelewa się wokół, gęsta niczym powódź krwi, ale też zdeterminowana i cierpliwa. Natknęła się jednak na potęgę równie zdeterminowaną i cierpliwą. Harry obejrzał się na czarnego psa, siedzącego w kącie pokoju i odkrył, że jej ślepia wreszcie go zauważyły i teraz skupiały się wyłącznie na nim. Odetchnął głęboko i powiedział sobie, że przecież Śmierć zawsze wszystkich widzi. Niewielu poświęcała osobistą uwagę. Nawet Regulus musiał na to zapracować.

_Nie umrę przez nią szybciej,_ zapewnił sam siebie Harry. _Tu chodzi o kompletnie inne życia._ Ponownie spojrzał na krwawą, rozerwaną masę mięśni i skóry, po czym puścił swobodnie swoją magię, pozwalając jej na wykonanie polecenia. Smugi lśniącego, białego światła, niczym pajęczyn migoczących w porannej rosie, opadły między nogi Gadki, a dziecko pisnęło cicho, kiedy potęga przekręciła je łagodnie do właściwej pozycji.

Gadka spróbowała usiąść, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje, a jej uścisk na ręce Harry’ego tylko się przy tym wzmocnił.

Harry odczekał chwilę, żeby przypadkiem nie zawyć z bólu, po czym delikatnie popchnął ją z powrotem na legowisko.

– Leż, proszę – wyszeptał, po czym sięgnął przed siebie i dotknął pętającej ją sieci.

To nie było jak połowicznie zerwana sieć Zgredka, nad którą już wcześniej pracował Decus Lestrange. Ta była kompletna, a Harry aż skrzywił się na widok grubych więzów, które utrzymywały w niewoli magię i wolę Gadki. Była tak dogłębnie przekonana, że została stworzona i zrodzona wyłącznie do służby, że gdyby jej pan wszedł teraz do pokoju, spróbowałaby zerwać się na nogi i zapytać, czego sobie życzy.

Harry przesunął rękę, żeby pogłaskać Gadkę kojąco po dłoni i usłyszał kolejny jej krzyk, kiedy dziecko ponownie zmieniło pozycję. Jej uszy zatrzepotały, szczęki zacisnęły się.

Harry skupił się na sieci. Pamiętał, co przyszło mu zrobić z siecią Zgredka, to podwójne cięcie wszystkiego, więc zaczął szukać słabych punktów.

_Tam._ U samej podstawy sieci znajdował się jeden z nich. Właściciel Gadki zrezygnował z posiadania jej, przekonany, jak to powiedział Zgredek, że i tak zginie. Harry był w stanie z tego skorzystać, rozwijając sieć od strony jej najsłabszego punktu – braku kotwicy.

Zawirował w tym kierunku, otaczany i poprzedzany przez swoją magię. Jednocześnie był w stanie wyczuć, jak inna część tej samej magii wciąż pracowała nad ostrożnym wydobyciem dziecka Gadki na świat, a gdyby tylko się skoncentrował, zobaczyłby zbiór obrazów z krwi, mięśni, skóry i oczekującej obecności Śmierci. Nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi, ponieważ musiał zająć się siecią.

Jego moc była w pełni rozwinięta i zajęta. Harry nie czuł się tak czymś pochłonięty od czasu wyrwania się spod sieci feniksa.

Ale szybko oderwał myśli i od tego, ponieważ naprawdę musiał się teraz skupić.

Bez trudu przeciął pierwszy kłąb sieci, opadając na niego i przebijając się przed połączone ze sobą przymuszenia poddaństwa i kontroli nad magią. Poczuł konwulsję Gadki, jej palce zaciskające mu się na ręce, ale te wrażenia robiły się coraz bardziej odległe, kiedy zaczął zbliżać się do drugiego węzła.

Górował nad nim, obślizgły i lśniący niczym ryba, a jego dwie nici były splecione ze sobą tak ciasno, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby je rozwiązać. Wiedział, oczywiście, że one nigdy _nie miały_ zostać rozplątane; starożytni czarodzieje, którzy stworzyli tę sieć nie chcieli, żeby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek wyzwolił skrzaty domowe. Ale teraz Harry musiał wspiąć się po tej górze w świetle księżyca i na Merlina, coś takiego go przecież nie powstrzyma.

Ostatecznie załatwił to za pomocą znacznie mniejszej finezji, niż by tego chciał. Stworzył parę ogromnych szczęk, podobnych do tych, którymi tak dawno temu zaatakował Toma Riddle’a w Komnacie Tajemnic, po czym _przegryzł_ się przez górę. Czuł, jak jedwabne nici owijają mu się wokół kłów, spowalniając ich pracę i wrzynając się w mózg, szukając jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Harry wzniósł w obronie własnej wiarę _vatesa_.

Sieć warknęła i odskoczyła od niego, rozwiązując się i krusząc po drodze. Harry miał nadzieję, że to oznaczało, że faktycznie została zniszczona i nie spróbuje znaleźć sobie innego nosiciela, co mogłoby okazać się zagrożeniem dla jakiegoś czarodzieja o słabej woli.

Sieć rozpadła się na dwoje, rozbiegając niczym bluszcz, tańcząc niezależnie od siebie, ale zawsze przeplatając ponownie. Harry podzielił szczęki na połowy, dwa kształty ślizgające się w górę i w dół po każdej fali bluszczu. Najważniejsze to teraz nie stracić ich z oczu.

Góra, dół, dokoła, do góry nogami; jego percepcja podzieliła się i oszałamiała, kiedy kształty mknęły po bluszczu, ciągnąc za sobą bezlitosne kły. Harry sięgał ku większym pokładom magii, niż zazwyczaj i poczuł jak ten wysiłek zaczyna koncentrować mu się w piersi i sercu. Ale to było przyjemne. Przynajmniej teraz wiedział już, że _korzysta_ z magii, zamiast ją po prostu marnować, albo zamykać ją i odmawiać użytkowania, jak to Jing-Xi poinformowała go raz, cokolwiek surowo, że robił w przeszłości.

Sieć zaczęła rozwijać się przed nim, bo zniszczył już wystarczająco wiele, żeby zakłócić jej stabilność. Wtedy nagle pnącza bluszczu przecięły się, co przelotnie sprowadziło ślizgające się kształty w jeden punkt i Harry aż westchnął, kiedy nagle wciśnięto go w świadomość całej magii na raz, trudnego porodu, przyglądającej się Śmierci, tętniącego serca, zmiażdżonych palców i rozwijającego się arrasu.

Potrząsnął głową, dzięki czemu percepcje zmalały do bardziej znośnych poziomów. Wciąż był w stanie zobaczyć magię, która ratowała życie Gadki, gdyby tylko tego chciał, i mógłby też poczuć swoje ciało, ale nie chciał, nie patrzył i nie czuł.

Jego percepcje przecięły ostatnie elementy sieci, po czym zawróciły, wyczuwając kolejnego wroga. Harry zrozumiał, co się dzieje, kiedy zobaczył siatkę w jesiennych kolorach, owijającą się wokół nóg Gadki. Sieć zduplikowała się, sięgając po nowego skrzata domowego, który pojawiał się na świecie, żeby zniewolić go od chwili narodzin. Nie opadłaby na niego, gdyby umarł i była tak świeża, że jej słabe punkty wciąż były wyraźne i widoczne, ale Harry nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby w ogóle zaczęła zapuszczać w nim korzenie. Dziecko Gadki było zbyt delikatne. Obietnica wolności i bliskość śmierci sięgną ku niemu w tym samym czasie co sieć, poddając młody umysł zbyt wielu bodźcom na raz.

Harry nadwyrężył się, wspierając się wolą i magią, żeby zniszczyć te czerwone, złote i pomarańczowe nici.

A potem otoczyła go znacznie potężniejsza moc, mijając go niczym strumień kamienie, i pożarła sieć. Harry westchnął z zaskoczeniem i zrozumiał. Magia Gadki była już wolna, dzięki czemu nie myślała już o sobie jak o niewolnicy i teraz pracowała zajadle, ratując siebie i dziecko.

– Odsuń się, Harry – usłyszał nagle głos Zgredka.

Harry ściągnął z powrotem całą swoją magię, która wbiła mu się w ciało z trzaśnięciem przypominającym grom, choć pewnie dla zewnętrznego świata wydawało się to znacznie mniej imponujące; czuł się naprawdę _dziwnie,_ obco, mając tylko jedną perspektywę, widząc wszystko tylko pod jednym kątem. Otworzył oczy i potrząsnął ręką, po czym spojrzał jak, po raz pierwszy od niezliczonych pokoleń, matka skrzatka korzysta ze swojej magii w służbie swojego dziecka, zamiast pana.

Ta magia przypominała zgredkową tylko w przelotnych kosmykach zieleni i złota, które czasem ją przeczesywały; jej kolorom znacznie bliżej było do błękitu i zieleni, jakby patrzyli na to wszystko pod wodą. Magia owinęła się i wyciągnęła na świat młodego skrzata domowego od razu pod właściwym kątem i w bezpieczny sposób. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Gadka znała kształt i proporcje dziecka równie dobrze co własne, dzięki czemu nie musiała wykonywać takich samych, ostrożnych i delikatnych prób, co jego magia wcześniej.

Sieć skoczyła przed siebie niczym płaszczka. Magia Gadki otoczyła ją i _wydrążyła_ , przez co sieć eksplodowała w świetlistych iskrach, niczym maleńkie rybki, które spróbowały rozpłynąć się z paniką.

Następnie magia Gadki owinęła się ponownie wokół pokoju w prądzie, w którym Harry przez chwilę widział jej ramiona owijające się wokół dziecka, jej pochyloną głowę, jej trzepoczące znajomo uszy, podczas gdy wszyscy inni wiwatowali.

Siedząca w kącie Śmierć pochyliła głowę, a czarny pies stał się cieniem, stał się nutą, stał się nicością. Harry poczuł na karku przelotne, chłodne muśnięcie i już jej nie było.

Gadka i jej dziecko zaczęli się rozszerzać. Ich ciemnozielona skóra zrobiła się błękitno-zielona, a Harry zobaczył wznoszącą się falę magii, wody, światła i piany. Załamała się u szczytu, zawróciła na lśniących, posrebrzanych palcach, po czym wpłynęła do wszechświata. Harry zastanawiał się, jakiego kształtu będą Gadka i jej dziecko, co ze sobą zrobią i jednocześnie było mu przykro i radośnie, że pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowie. _Chciałby_ to zobaczyć, ale pewna wiedza powinna znajdować się poza zasięgiem czarodziejów.

Zgredek dotknął jego ramienia i obrócił nim. Harry uśmiechnął się do jego oczu, które uśmiechały się do niego.

– Wciąż jesteś _vatesem_ – powiedział Zgredek, jakby wymawiał przepowiednię. – Właśnie tym chcesz zajmować się przez resztę życia.

– Tak – powiedział Harry i zamrugał. Leżał w łóżku, mięśnie bolały go z wysiłku, a mimo to wciąż obejmował ramionami Dracona i wymamrotał to słowo w jego włosy.

– Co tak? – zapytał Draco, ziewając, tylko połowicznie rozbudzony.

– Idź spać – wyszeptał Harry. – Rano ci wyjaśnię.

Draco go posłuchał. Harry leżał po prostu, szczerząc się w kierunku zwieńczenia baldachimu i czuł, jak wycieńczenie magii boli go praktycznie w każdym kawałku ciała.

_Jestem_ vatesem. _To wciąż jest rdzeń i serce wszystkiego, co chcę zrobić w moim życiu, najważniejsza sprawa, którą chcę się zająć. Dziękuję, że mi o tym przypomniałeś, Zgredku._


	83. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty drugi: Drewno, kość, krew i żelazo

Draco rozciągnął palce w powolnym sposobie, którego nauczył się od matki w czasie ostatniej wizyty u niej, a który miał pomóc mu w uspokojeniu się i pomyśleniu o czymkolwiek innym. Powstrzymało go przed odruchowym wybuchem na Harry’ego, który siedział po drugiej stronie łóżka z rękami założonymi na piersi i ewidentnie nie pojmował, co takiego zrobił źle.

– Nie rozumiem tego – powiedział wreszcie. – Jak mogłeś uwolnić zarówno matkę, jak i dziecko? Przecież skrzaty domowe są drogocenne, a ich dzieci są w stanie pracować w przeciągu kilku dni od narodzin. Właściciel nie mógł ich tak po prostu porzucić.

– Ale i tak to zrobił – powiedział szybko Harry. – Nawet tego wcześniej nie wiedziałem, ale najwyraźniej sieć skrzatów domowych jest powiązana z _intencjami_ właściciela. Wierzył, że matka umrze w połogu i dziecko razem z nią. Zrezygnował z prawa do nich, dzięki czemu byliśmy w stanie interweniować ze Zgredkiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To przecież nie tak, że to zrobi właścicielowi jakąś różnicę. I tak i tak wydostaliby się spod jego kontroli. Teraz przynajmniej zrobili to, nie ginąc przy okazji.

Draco zebrał się w sobie. Wiedział, że pod tym właśnie względem zderzą się w kłótni i nie chciał tego, zwłaszcza na kilka dni przed drugim lutego i ich czwartym rytuałem zaręczynowym.

– Harry – powiedział.

– Tak?

Draco polizał usta i nachylił się.

– To sprawia ogromną różnicę. Gdybyś uratował ich życia i podtrzymał sieci, to nie sądzisz, że właściciel chciałby ich z powrotem? Gdyby tylko wiedział, że istnieje jakiś sposób na to, żeby przetrwali tę noc, to nigdy nie zrezygnowałby ze swojej własności. Okłamałeś go, przynajmniej poprzez niedomówienie, kiedy go nie obudziłeś i nie pozwoliłeś samemu zdecydować.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Dracona to zaskoczyło, bo spodziewał się wybuchu gniewu. Patrzył jak Harry po prostu siedzi z pochyloną głową i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie zaczął czasem brać jego słów pod uwagę.

A potem Harry podniósł twarz i Dracona aż zszokował jego wzrok. Nakazał sobie zamarcie w miejscu, nie miał zamiaru wzdrygać się nawet, kiedy wokół ramion Harry’ego owinął się cień węża. Gdyby ustąpił przez wzgląd na strach przed magią Harry'ego, to już nigdy nie byłby na równym poziomie w ich dyskusjach. Wolno byłoby mu myśleć i wyrażać _wyłącznie_ te emocje, na które Harry by mu pozwolił. Dlatego teraz walczył o swoją wolność, zakazując sobie wzdrygania.

Co nie powstrzymało go przed pragnieniem ustąpienia, choćby po to, żeby obmywający go gęsty strumień magii zrobił się ponownie słodki i przyjemny. Ale te instynkty były po prostu instynktami. Draco odetchnął lekko i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy.

– _Podtrzymał_ sieci? – zapytał cicho Harry. – Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że właśnie poprosiłeś mnie o złamanie każdego zobowiązania, jakie w sobie noszę jako _vates?_

– Według mnie i tak to zrobiłeś – powiedział Draco. – Poprzez pogwałcenie wolnej woli właściciela, znaczy. Powinien był o wszystkim się dowiedzieć i otrzymać szansę na puszczenie Gadki i jej dziecka wolno z pełną świadomością tego, co by to dla niego oznaczało. – Urwał, po czym po prostu cisnął słowami przed siebie. Nawet jeśli nie dadzą Harry’emu do myślenia, to może przynajmniej wytrącą go z równowagi. – A może bałeś się, że by odmówił, a wówczas musiałbyś uszanować jego wolną wolę, jak obiecywałeś, przez co zostałbyś zmuszony do przyznania przed sobą, że wyzwalanie skrzatów domowych to zły pomysł, który doprowadzi tylko do konfliktów interesów?

Coś za nim eksplodowało. Draco miał wrażenie, że to był jeden ze słupów podtrzymujących baldachim nad łóżkiem. I tak nie pozwolił sobie na ustąpienie. W tej chwili jego zaufanie wobec Harry’ego było wyjątkowo kruche i lada moment mogło rozprysnąć się niczym ten słup, ale _i tak_ nie chciał się poddawać. Harry był Harrym, a Harry nigdy by go nie skrzywdził.

– Wyzwalanie skrzatów domowych to nie jest zły pomysł – powiedział cicho Harry po długiej, złowróżbnej przerwie. – Gdyby służba przychodziła im naturalnie, to starożytni czarodzieje w ogóle nie musieliby narzucać na nich sieć przymuszającą do niewoli. I choć musiałbym wykłócać się z właścicielem, gdyby zachował do nich prawa – bo nie miałbym wyboru, bez jego zgody sieci byłyby nie do zerwania nawet dla mnie – to nie sądzę, żeby to, co wczoraj zrobiłem, było w jakimkolwiek stopniu niewłaściwe.

– Dlaczego nie? – Draco momentalnie postawił wyzwanie temu poglądowi. Jeśli Harry nie zdoła obronić swojej wersji wydarzeń przed nim, to przy politycznych rywalach też mu się nie uda. W gruncie rzeczy Draco robił mu teraz przysługę.

– Bo wtedy musiałbym wziąć _czynny_ udział w zniewalaniu skrzatów domowych – powiedział Harry. – Musiałbym wyleczyć Gadkę i jej dziecko, a następnie zagonić z powrotem pod sieci. Utrzymujesz, że właściciel wolałby ich zatrzymać _gdyby_ wiedział, że istnieje szansa na uratowanie ich żyć, ale nie w żadnym innym przypadku. Po co miałbym ich leczyć skoro zaraz musieliby wrócić do niewoli?

– Ponieważ… – Draco urwał.

– I tak już wiem, że nie spodoba mi się cokolwiek, co masz teraz do powiedzenia. – Twarz Harry’ego wyglądała na zamrożoną. – Po prostu to z siebie wyduś, Draco.

– Ponieważ wola czarodzieja jest ważniejsza od woli skrzata domowego – powiedział Draco. – Ponieważ zasługiwał na tę szansę. Ponieważ wciąż wydaje mi się, że czarodziej powinien być przede wszystkim wierny własnemu gatunkowi, Harry, a właściciel Gadki zasługiwał na nieco więcej szacunku, niż mu okazałeś.

– Rozumiem. – Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

Draco już nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zawołał za nim.

Harry obejrzał się.

– _Pomyśleć,_ Draco. To wszystko. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym wymówił słowa, które prawdopodobnie miały być pocieszające, ale nie miały w sobie cienia sympatii czy ciepła, przez co w ogóle się takie nie okazały. – Nie mam zamiaru się od ciebie odcinać, albo zerwać zaręczyny. Gdyby chodziło mi coś takiego po głowie, to byś wiedział. – Podniósł dłoń, żeby zalśnił kamień na pierścieniu Blacków. Draco domyślał się, że pewnie zerwałby go z palca, gdyby chciał jakoś zasygnalizować, że ma już dość tego związku.

Następnie zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni, zamykając się też psychicznie na jakiś czas przed Draconem. Draco położył się z namysłem na łóżku.

W pewnej chwili zobaczył lśniące łuski, kiedy Argutus mijał łóżko i wzniósł głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Wąż omenu wydał z siebie przeciągłe syknięcie, do którego najwyraźniej nie potrzebował nabierać tchu, a który prawdopodobnie był ekwiwalentem ochrzanu w wężomowie. Następnie zawiesił się na klamce i ruszył za Harrym.

Draco skrzywił się i przewrócił na brzuch, żeby wbić twarz w poduszkę.

Czego Harry się właściwie po nim _spodziewał,_ kiedy mu o tym wszystkim mówił? Przecież znał poglądy Dracona. Wiedział, co Draco myślał, na przykład, o szlamach. Co innego uprzejmość w miejscu publicznym, a co innego faktyczne myślenie o nich jak o kimś równym czystokrwistym czarodziejom. Draco tak nie myślał. Może i mają taką samą magię, ale ich krew nigdy nie będzie do siebie podobna, podobnie jak ich dziedzictwo. Istniały tuziny spraw, które Draco, wychowany w czystokrwistym środowisku, znał i akceptował w taki sam sposób, w jaki ryba zna i akceptuje wodę. Granger nigdy ich nie pozna. Hanna Abbott, z Hufflepuffu, bez przerwy naruszała drobne zasady uprzejmości dotyczące spojrzeń, czy konkretnych słów, które były dozwolone w miejscu publicznym. Merlinie, nawet _Harry…_

I tu musiał urwać, bo gdyby ktoś kazał mu osądzić Harry’ego na podstawie samego zachowania, bez świadomości jego krwi, to Draco wiedział, co by powiedział. Nazwałby go czystokrwistym.

Stoczył się niespokojnie z łóżka i wyciągnął zestaw czystych szat; te, które miał na sobie, zdążyły się za bardzo wymiąć jak na jego gust, w dodatku zrosił je pot ze strachu, który wcześniej poczuł, gdy magia Harry’ego owionęła pokój. Draco odprężył się, czując jak osiadają mu na ramionach. Było coś _kojącego_ w noszeniu ubrań oczyszczonych za pomocą magii skrzatów domowych. Z pewnością poinformuje o tym Harry’ego, jak tylko zobaczy go następnym razem.

Nie śmiał teraz wyruszać na jego poszukiwania, dlatego zabrał się za przygotowanie przedmiotów potrzebnych do rytuału na Imbolc. Nastąpi dopiero za kilka dni; miał mnóstwo czasu na znalezienie wszystkiego i przekonanie Harry’ego do zbliżenia się do niego na tyle, żeby rytuał miał szansę na rozpoczęcie. Możliwe, że na swój sposób to było nawet lepiej, że się teraz kłócili. W całym rytuale nie istniała żadna inna część, do której tak dobrze pasowałyby gniewne słowa.

* * *

Harry wciąż „myślał” podczas śniadania następnego dnia. Draco skomentował swoje szaty, czyszczone przez skrzaty domowe, a Harry obejrzał się na niego i spojrzał dziwnie.

Oczywiście, wtedy Harry musiał powiedzieć:

– Rzucam zaklęcia czyszczące na cały materiał w naszym pokoju, Draco. Włącznie z twoimi szatami. Skrzaty domowe już od miesięcy nie miały wstępu do naszej sypialni.

A to kompletnie ukradło Draconowi wszelki tryumf.

Odwrócił się, krzywiąc bezsilnie. Zjadł kilka kęsów naleśników i popił paroma łykami soku dyniowego, ale zdawały się kompletnie stracić na smaku.

– A co z rodzinami, których _nie stać_ na pozbycie się skrzatów domowych, Harry? – wypalił wreszcie. – Które nagle zostaną zmuszone do kupowania i gotowania własnego jedzenia? Pomyślałeś o nich w ogóle?

Harry obrócił się i zagapił na niego.

– Draco – odezwał się po chwili. – Ty naprawdę nie wiedziałeś?

– Niby o czym? – zapytał wyzywająco Draco.

– Już wcześniej się tego domyślałem, ale Hermiona to potwierdziła – powiedział Harry, nadymając się lekko, przez co wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego i przez to nie atrakcyjnego. Draco zastanawiał się, czy go o tym nie poinformować, ale ostatecznie uznał, że najlepiej byłoby teraz nie przerywać. – Właściciele skrzatów _dają_ im pieniądze na zakup jedzenia, po prostu nie równie wiele, co musieliby płacić w sklepie – knuty zamiast sykli i galeonów. Skrzaty domowe zabierają te pieniądze i wydają je na bazarach prowadzonych przez skrzaty związane sieciami z rolnictwem i dbaniem o żywność, zamiast służbie jakiegoś domostwa. Kupione tam jedzenie może i jest tanie, ale wciąż dobre. Skrzaty z kolei zabierają pieniądze wprost do właścicieli pól. W ten właśnie sposób kilka czystokrwistych rodzin dorobiło się swojego majątku: zaopatrując bazary skrzatów domowych. W każdej chwili mogli podnieść ceny, co też zdarzało się już parę razy. Właśnie dlatego co biedniejsze rodziny, jak Weasleyowie, musiały zrezygnować ze swoich skrzatów. Po prostu taniej wychodziło im tworzenie i kupowanie własnych składników, zwłaszcza jeśli mieli pod ręką kogoś dobrego z transmutacji.

– To nie… – powiedział Draco. – Kłamiesz. Musisz.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry.

– Ojciec nigdy o czymś takim nie wspominał.

– A pytałeś?

– Niby czemu miałbym pytać go o skrzaty domowe?

– No właśnie.

– Sarkazm do ciebie nie pasuje, Harry – powiedział Draco. Dźgnął widelcem naleśniki i wbił w nie jadowite spojrzenie, żałując że teraz nie jest w stanie przestać myśleć o wszystkim, z czego zostały zrobione, mąki i… takich tam innych składników, zakupionych przez skrzaty domowe na jakimś cholernym bazarze, a potem ugniecione ich zielonymi paluchami.

– Och – mruknął cicho Harry. – I tak oto przepadł mój pomysł na rozprawianie się ze światem.

Draco odsunął talerz od siebie. Jedzenie mu już nie smakowało.

– Skoro o tym wiedziałeś – powiedział ostro – to czemu nie zrobiłeś z tym porządku już lata temu?

– Bo _nie_ wiedziałem – powiedział Harry. – Mnie _też_ nie interesowały skrzaty domowe, Draco. Podjąłem pewne kroki, żeby im to jakoś wynagrodzić, ale wciąż pozostają bardzo niewielkie i większość z nich wykonywana jest zdecydowanie za późno. Korzystałem z ich służby tak samo, jak każdy uczęszczający do Hogwartu czarodziej po prostu dlatego, że tutejsze skrzaty też są zniewolone. I Merlin jeden raczy wiedzieć, jak wiele złego wyrządziłem gatunkom, z których istnienia nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy. Czarodzieje, którzy upletli te sieci, byli naprawdę sprytni. Ukryli bazar skrzatów domowych, jak i same sieci, przez co teraz my, ich potomkowie, nie musimy się nawet _zastanawiać,_ skąd bierze się nasze jedzenie i w jaki właściwie sposób funkcjonuje nasz świat. W dodatku myślenie o tym boli i pociąga za sobą mnóstwo obwiniania się, przez co wyleczenie tego zajmie całe lata. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Od nikogo nie oczekuję podjęcia się zmian, którym są przeciwni. Właśnie dlatego nie zniszczyłem sieci na skrzatach domowych w Hogwarcie, choć pewnie mógłbym to zrobić machnięciem ręki. Ale nie mam też zamiaru dłużej przykładać ręki do tego koszmaru. Dlatego nie udałem się do właściciela Gadki, żeby powiedzieć mu, że uratowałem ją i jej dziecko. Albo musiałbym pozwolić im zginąć tylko po to, by dowieść swego, albo musiałbym ich podstępem zaciągnąć z powrotem pod sieci, żeby właściciel mógł zadecydować o ich losie. Mam pewne zobowiązania, Draco, na które czarodzieje nie są w stanie wpłynąć swoją wolną wolą i aktywne torturowanie innego gatunku jest jednym z nich.

Draco pokręcił głową.

– To prostsze, niż ci się wydaje, Harry – wyszeptał. – Albo bardziej skomplikowane. Już sam nie wiem.

– Powiedz mi, jak to ustalisz. – Głos Harry’ego uspokoił się nieco, już nie był wzbierającą falą, lecz spokojnie płynącym strumieniem. – Z przyjemnością cię wysłucham, Draco. Jak do tej pory nie usłyszałem od nikogo ani jednego rozsądnego argumentu przemawiającego za utrzymywaniem skrzatów domowych jako niewolników, ale może ty zdołasz mnie do tego przekonać. Rozmawiaj ze mną. Pokaż mi strony sytuacji, których nie wziąłem pod uwagę.

– To element naszego dziedzictwa – powiedział cicho Draco. – Chyba to rozumiesz, Harry? Moja rodzina różni się od takich Weasleyów, którzy dawno temu wypuścili swoje skrzaty domowe. Wiem, że dziedzictwo i rodzina nie obchodzą cię jakoś szczególnie, zwłaszcza odkąd wyrzekłeś się nazwiska, a skarby Blacków zdają się obchodzić cię tylko jako źródło dodatkowej magii, ale tyle jeszcze powinieneś zrozumieć. Skrzaty domowe są nasze w ten sam sposób co tańce.

– Ale tańce to kwestia wytrenowania i spętania _samych siebie_ – powiedział Harry. – Podczas gdy to trenuje i pęta inny gatunek.

– To żadna różnica dla czystokrwistych, którzy cenią sobie własne dziedzictwo. – Draco wykonał ogólny gest dłonią, żałując że nie potrafi tego jakoś lepiej ułożyć w słowa. – Dla nich to to samo. Skrzaty domowe są po prostu częścią, nie mniej ważną od całej reszty, wszystkiego co przemawia za bogactwem i czystością krwi rodziny.

– To wiadomość wypisana w zmarnowanych życiach, Draco. – Głos Harry’ego nabrał cichego, pełnego pasji tonu, którego Draco już dawno temu nauczył się obawiać. – Obawiam się, że nie jest warta swojego pergaminu, ani tuszu, którym została spisana.

– Ale _istnieje_ – powiedział Draco. – I sam przyznałeś, Harry, że też czerpałeś zyski ze zniewolenia skrzatów domowych. Więc powinieneś to zrozumieć. Jak możesz oczekiwać po ludziach zmiany zdania, skoro sam dopiero niedawno doszedłeś do tych wniosków?

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z namysłem.

– Nie mogę oczekiwać od nich momentalnej zmiany nastawienia – powiedział. – Ale mogę w dalszym ciągu pokazywać im prawdę – oraz pokazywać _siebie_ w jej świetle. Jeśli wyciągnę pochopne wnioski, to je zmienię. Jeśli popełnię błąd, to go odpokutuję. Jeśli wciąż czerpię w jakiś sposób zysk ze zniewolenia skrzatów domowych, to to przerwę. Ta ścieżka nigdy nie dobiegnie dla mnie końca, Draco, podobnie jak dla przeciętnych czystokrwistych właścicieli skrzatów domowych, chyba że zdołam wyzwolić je wszystkie jeszcze za życia, a szczerze, byłbym niezwykle zaskoczony, gdyby mi się to faktycznie udało. Zawsze istnieje coś nowego do odkrycia, coś co zaniedbywałem do tej pory, coś o czym powinienem był pomyśleć już wcześniej i poczuję się jak _idiota,_ kiedy to wreszcie do mnie dotrze. Muszę stale zmieniać swoje podejście, poddawać je ciągłym testom. Zrzucę własne pomysły z klifu i zobaczę, czy się roztrzaskają. Jeśli nie, to za jakiś czas zrzucę je ponownie, a potem jeszcze raz.

Draco zadrżał. Odrażała go sugestia zrobienia czegoś podobnego z własnym umysłem. W tym nie było żadnego _odpoczynku,_ żadnego spokoju.

I to właśnie Harry planował robić do końca życia?

– Przepraszam na chwilę – wymamrotał Draco, po czym wstał, odpychając ławkę i praktycznie wybiegając z Wielkiej Sali. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Harry’ego, nie potępiające, a lekko zaskoczone, jakby nie był w stanie pojąć, co takiego powiedział, że tak wystraszył Dracona.

_Może jest w stanie sobie poradzić z czymś takim,_ pomyślał Draco, opierając się o ścianę w korytarzu prowadzącym do sali, żeby wyrównać oddech. _Ale przecież nikt inny nie byłby w stanie! I on chce poprosić wszystkich o przyłączenie się do niego na tej ścieżce? Jak on śmie?_

Najbardziej przerażało w tym wszystkim Dracona, że teraz z kolei nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o bazarach skrzatów domowych i tym, że jego rodzina jednak _płaciła_ za jedzenie, po prostu drobniakami. Albo że to jakaś sieć przymuszała skrzaty domowe do służenia Malfoyom, a nie podziw wobec ich magii i czystości krwi, jak Draco był uczony całe życie.

A skoro nie był w stanie przestać o tym myśleć, to czy to znaczyło, że prędzej czy później jednak przejdzie na stronę Harry’ego w tym konflikcie? Czy będzie musiał się zgodzić, inaczej te myśli, które ciągle przedstawiały mu niewygodne prawdy, nigdy nie odpuszczą?

Co za przerażająca perspektywa.

* * *

Draco poczuł pociąg rytuału na Imbolc, jak tylko otworzył oczy. Przewrócił się powoli i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który spędził z nim tę noc, nawet jeśli niewiele rozmawiali przed położeniem się spać. Harry leżał z ręką założoną pod policzkiem, oddychając cicho, powoli i głęboko. Wąż Wielu był owinięty wokół jego gardła, omenu wokół jego nóg i oba podniosły łby, żeby spojrzeć na Dracona.

Rytuał rozpocznie się, jak tylko Harry otworzy oczy, a ich spojrzenia się spotkają.

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu i wygrzebał się z łóżka. Najpierw musiał skorzystać z toalety.

Po drodze zerknął przelotnie na niewielki stolik obok łóżka, na którym ułożył potrzebne do rytuału materiały. Gałązka z Zakazanego Lasu oznaczała obecność drewna. Obok leżała delikatna, sowia kość, zachowana po eliksirach, zakorkowana fiolka mysiej krwi i żelazne serce, nabyte w sklepie w Hogsmeade. Harry albo nie zauważył, kiedy Draco układał je przed snem, albo postanowił ich nie skomentować.

Draco wiedział, że niebawem nie będzie miał wyboru. Rytuał przelewał się i chwiał wokół nich, uparty niczym nadciągające fale. To był cokolwiek inny pociąg od Burzenia Barier, który chciał przysunąć ich jak najbliżej do siebie. To dawało raczej odczucie rogu bitewnego, zewu do walki, który rozpoczynałby starożytne wojny między Mrocznymi i Świetlistymi Lordami.

_Jak i powinien_ , pomyślał Draco. Tak właśnie miała wyglądać Obecność Wojny.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi do łazienki i przeczesał włosy palcami, usiłując uspokoić oddech. Obecność Wojny niewłaściwie na niego podziała, jeśli nie zachowa spokoju. Draco wkroczy do bitwy rozhisteryzowany i zdeterminowany by wygrać, podczas gdy w ogóle nie na tym miał polegać cel tego rytuału. Chodziło raczej o pokazanie różnic w sposobie myślenia partnerów, zmuszenie do zauważenia, na czym właściwie polegają ich najgłębsze nieporozumienia i w jaki sposób mogą mimo to walczyć o siebie nawzajem. Tak, jak tegoroczny rytuał Walpurgi, piąty w całym cyklu, potwierdzi ich ponownie jako przyjaciół i kochanków, Obecność Wojny miała za zadanie ukazanie, jak będzie ich relacja wyglądała w razie kłótni.

Głębia Burzenia Barier wciąż będzie im towarzyszyć. Draco niemal nie miał na to ochoty. Ponownie wślizgną się nawzajem do swoich umysłów, ale tym razem to magia będzie kontrolowała, co będzie wolno im zobaczyć.

Co nie będzie jakieś szczególnie przyjemne.

– Draco? – Harry pukał do drzwi.

– Już wychodzę – zawołał Draco, przeklinając swój roztrzęsiony głos, po czym pośpiesznie się odlał. Nie miał już czasu na prysznic. Nie szkodzi. Obecność Wojny przebywała z nimi w pokoju, rzucając przerażające cienie na ściany, przez co człowiek i tak już czuł się, jakby był na polu bitwy.

Skończył, umył ręce i otworzył drzwi. Napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie Harry’ego.

Harry westchnął, kiedy rytuał przeciął powietrze między nimi, a ich umysły otworzyły się i wślizgnęły do siebie nawzajem. Draco oparł się ciężko o trzymaną jeszcze klamkę i zamrugał z oszołomieniem. Tylko w ten sposób był w stanie zachować jakieś panowanie nad własnym ciałem, kiedy w głowie wszystko wywracało mu się do góry nogami, a myśli mieszały się z tymi Harry’ego, przez co po chwili dziwnie się wydawało mieć tylko jeden pogląd na cokolwiek.

Spłynął wprost do przepaści poczucia winy, z której istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Harry _naprawdę_ czuł się źle z myślą, że przez tyle lat korzystał ze służby skrzatów domowych i poniekąd chciał zniszczyć ich sieć właśnie po to, żeby ulżyć sobie w bólu. Draconowi wyglądało to na egoistyczny motyw, którego najwyraźniej Harry nie brał do tej pory pod uwagę. Obrócił więc przepaść i pokazał ją Harry’emu, zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje.

Harry w zamian pokazał Draconowi niewielki samorodek, którego Draco nigdy wcześniej w sobie nie zauważył: nawet gdyby uwierzył, że Harry ma rację, to i tak zachowywałby się, jakby się mylił, bo nie chciał o tym myśleć w taki sam sposób, w jaki nie chciał myśleć o tym, że jego ojciec mordował kiedyś szlamy, ponieważ w ten sposób musiałby przyznać się przed sobą, że honor jego rodziny został splamiony.

_Czy unikanie pokory jest w jakimkolwiek lepszym motywem od unikania winy?_ zapytał Harry.

Draco wzdrygnął się, ale dzięki narastającemu gniewowi zdołał utrzymać się na powierzchni. Po prostu będzie musiał podtrzymywać ten gniew, utrzymując go chłodnym, zamiast pozwalać mu się rozpalać, dzięki czemu Obecność Wojny nie zachęci go do zaatakowania Harry’ego.

_Przynajmniej wiem, czym jestem,_ powiedział. _Zawsze byłem Malfoyem. To od dawna było dla mnie ważne._

_Mimo wydziedziczenia?_ Harry zaczął nawijać na motek przędzę wspomnień: decyzję Dracona, żeby jednak stanąć po stronie Harry’ego w jego rokoszu, własną radość i ulgę, kiedy Draco pojawił się w Leśnej Twierdzy, bezczelną odpowiedź następnego dnia, która prawdopodobnie tylko rozgorzała w Lucjuszu upór do obstawania przy własnej racji. _Czy bycie Malfoyem jest dla ciebie ważniejsze ode mnie?_

Draco warknął na niego.

_To niesprawiedliwe pytanie, Harry._

_I tak zasługuje na odpowiedź._

_No to ja też na nią zasługuję. Czy bycie_ vatesem _jest dla ciebie ważniejsze ode mnie?_

Harry, w swoim wkurzającym zwyczaju, wbił się w lodowaty gniew, jakby spędził całe życie na pływaniu w nim, przetaczając się pośród kaskad światła i nie pozwalając swojej irytacji na Dracona na wybicie się na powierzchnię. Ale przynajmniej zastanowił się, zanim odpowiedział.

_To mój najważniejszy obowiązek. To nie znaczy, że jest dla mnie ważniejszy od ciebie. Stawiam ludzi i zadania w kompletnie innych kategoriach. Równie dobrze mógłbyś zapytać, co jest dla mnie ważniejsze – jedzenie czy oddychanie. Oba mają dla mnie równie wielkie znaczenie. Jeśli odbierzesz mi tylko pierwsze, to umrę nieco wolniej, ale i tak potrzebuję obu, żeby pozostać przy życiu._

I właśnie dlatego Draco nie znosił kłótni z Harrym, bo zawsze musiał brzmieć jak pieruńsko _rozsądnie._

Harry podrzucił mu obrazy Dracona dąsającego się w kącie, albo trafiającego Connora urokiem, który zabarwił mu włosy na fioletowo i innych, równie niepoważnych sytuacji. Nie znosił kłócić się z Draconem, bo Draco zwykle reagował jak dziecko, nawet kiedy wiedział, że nie ma racji, bo po prostu nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

_Nie jestem równie dziecinny co twój brat,_ warknął Draco. _A on ci jakoś nie przeszkadza. Inaczej nie zgodziłbyś się na ten durny wygłup, w którym powiedziałeś mi, że przez zaklęcia na Błyskawicy nie byłeś w stanie go uratować i się utopił._

_To był błąd,_ powiedział Harry. _I przykro mi z tego powodu. Ile razy potrzebujesz, żebym cię za to przepraszał, do ciężkiej cholery? Czternaście? Szesnaście? Dziesięć?_

_Potrzebuję, żebyś naprawdę miał to na myśli. Potrzebuję, żeby zależało ci na mnie na tyle, żebyś w ogóle nie godził się na coś takiego tylko po to, żeby popisać się przed bratem._

_A w jaki sposób to się różni od tych wszystkich okazji, kiedy popisywałem się przed tobą?_

_Jestem twoim partnerem. Powinienem znaczyć dla ciebie więcej od brata._

_Tak, jak znaczę dla ciebie więcej od ojca i nazwiska. Rozumiem._

_Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Nie jesteś czystokrwistym._

_W tej chwili widzę twój umysł na przestrzał, Draco. Doskonale widzę, o czym mówię. Wszystkie, najdrobniejsze szczegóły._ Głos Harry’ego zrobił się jadowity na krańcach. _Wygląda na to, że większość z tego, co „oznacza” bycie czystokrwistym, jest kompletnie pozbawione znaczenia. Oceniacie swoją pozycję w odniesieniu do przeciwnych wam ludzi. Nie bylibyście czystokrwiści, gdyby nie było szlam. Nie bylibyście w stanie wznieść się ponad innych, gdyby nie istnieli tacy Weasleyowie._ Polegacie _na nich, żeby wyjaśnić innym swoją rację istnienia. Wasze pieśni historyczne, wasze tańce, wasze manieryzmy są tak bardzo oplecione wokół nich, że bez nich nie mielibyście żadnego kontekstu, w jakim bylibyście w stanie postawić te pieśni, tańce i manieryzmy. A to naprawdę kurewsko żałosne, Draco._

Draco wiedział, że to go zraniło i gdyby tylko zastanowił się porządniej nad słowami Harry’ego, to pewnie dopuściłby do naprawdę głębokiej zadry. Dlatego też obronił się poprzez sięgnięcie ku splątanego kłębu emocji, który leżał tuż obok epicentrum umysłu Harry’ego.

_A ty? Czemu nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym, że mógłbyś mieć piękno, bogactwo, potęgę i dumę, ale je ignorujesz… bo co? Bo nie widzisz w nich sensu? Czemu nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ktoś poza tobą może je sobie cenić? Że skoro tysiące czarodziejów na przestrzeni wielu pokoleń je sobie ceniło, to może jednak powinieneś ponownie się im przyjrzeć?_

_Kiedy dla mnie po prostu nie są tego warte._ Głos Harry’ego niósł w sobie ton samozadowolenia, którego Draco po prostu nie cierpiał. Być może przed ostatnią zmianą jeszcze by się wycofał i przyznał, że Draco może jednak mieć jakąś rację. Teraz jednak ufał swoim instynktom na tyle, żeby móc się temu postawić.

_Przyznaj, że to we mnie kochasz._

Głos Harry’ego brzmiał, jakby dochodził z samego centrum jego umysłu. Draco drgnął. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry tak szybko znajdzie się tak daleko i głęboko.

_I tak to zrobiłem._ Wyczuł, jak obecność Harry’ego wije się w jego umyśle niczym wąż, szturchając rdzenie jego najgłębszych wierzeń. _Zawsze będziesz czymś znacznie bardziej wybitnym i potężniejszym, niż sobie na to pozwalasz, Draco. Wznosisz się na spotkanie tej siły ilekroć wymaga tego od ciebie sytuacja. Będziesz walczył ze swoim ojcem i chronił mnie przed nim, ponieważ mam dla ciebie znaczenie. Wybierzesz między rodziną i mną nawet, kiedy oczekiwanie tego od ciebie było wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ nie skupiałeś się na tym, czy to było dobre, czy złe. Wylatujesz ponad wyżyny, ilekroć myślisz o tym, czego tak naprawdę pragniesz i jesteś przekonany, że oto nastała odpowiednia pora, żeby to osiągnąć. Ale resztę czasu z przyjemnością tarzasz się po ziemi, albo dąsasz się i czekasz, żeby osoba, z którą się kłócisz, po prostu znudziła się podmiotem kłótni. Bo o to właśnie chodzi, prawda? Problem z twoimi zmianami nie polega na tym, że jesteś niezdolny do myślenia, że ktokolwiek, kto nie jest czystokrwisty, może mieć rację. To po prostu…_

_Nawet się nie waż, Harry Potterze,_ ostrzegł go Draco.

_To lenistwo. I strach. Strach przed tym, co może oznaczać tak wielka zmiana, lenistwo przed podjęciem zmiany, która naruszy same fundamenty twojego jestestwa._

Draco rzucił się na niego.

To był fizyczny ruch, którym powalił Harry’ego na podłogę. Ale bardziej chodziło o psychiczne natarcie, które przerzuciło go ponad barierami, postawionymi po drodze przez Harry’ego, dzięki czemu wylądował w samym środku jego umysłu.

Wszędzie wokół rozciągały się lśniące wyjaśnienia. Harry bał się wielu różnych spraw, a obecnie przede wszystkim poddaniu się czasem doświadczanych pragnień w kwestii posiadania własnej wolności czy piękna, albo żeby przez choć jeden dzień móc się wylegiwać w łóżku i nie podchodzić tak strasznie poważnie do wszystkiego, albo żeby na chwilę ustąpić i zrobić coś łatwiejszą drogą, jak na przykład pozwolić skrzatom domowym na przygotowanie mu posiłku. Nie zniszczył w sobie tych pragnień. To nie tak, że nigdy ich nie czuł. Po prostu…

Draco zaśmiał się. 

_Niby ja boję się czegoś niedorzecznego, Harry? Popatrz na siebie! Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że przeleżenie jednego dnia w łóżku oznaczałoby od razu wyrobienie w sobie niezdrowego nawyku do robienia tak codziennie, albo że już nigdy nie spróbowałbyś sobie niczego potem odmówić?_ Prychnął.

_Radzę sobie z tym,_ bronił się Harry. _Rozwijam się. Już cenię sobie przyjemność i wiem, że na nią zasługuję._

_Ale nie zawsze._ Draco jeszcze chwilę szturchał i dźgał różne myśli. _Wciąż przechowujesz w sobie te niedorzeczne obawy. Wciąż masz nadzieję, że zauważanie piękna po prostu minie. Wciąż witasz z otwartymi ramionami każdą okazję do obsunięcia się z powrotem na stare tory, bo w ten sposób udowadniasz sobie, że jesteś człowiekiem. Wreszcie dotarłeś do punktu, w którym jesteś w stanie postawić się na równi z innymi ludźmi. Gratulacje. Teraz czas, żebyś wreszcie przyznał, że zazwyczaj radzisz sobie od nich_ lepiej. _Bo okłamujesz się, wmawiając sobie że tak nie jest, po prostu chowasz głowę w piasek. To oznacza, że czasami będą cię frustrowali, ilekroć spędzają wieki nad podjęciem decyzji, która wydaje ci się oczywista. Nie jesteś taki jak wszyscy, Harry i udawanie, że jest inaczej, jest kompletnie niedorzeczne. Zacznij postrzegać się jako niezwykłego._

_Staw czoła swoim strachom._

_Ty pierwszy._

Obecność Wojny parsknęła wokół nich niczym usatysfakcjonowany koń. Draco podskoczył. Był tak pochłonięty kłótnią, że nawet nie myślał o utrzymywaniu równowagi, tylko o bitwie. A teraz i Harry zdał sobie sprawę z pulsującej wokół magii i zamarł pod Draconem, a jego zwinne, niemal rybie myśli zatrzepotały, jakby usiłowały wezbrać wodę ogonami.

_Co teraz?_ Zapytał, jakby nienawidził samego faktu, że musi Dracona pytać o cokolwiek, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, bo to Draco wiedział wszystko o rytuale. Draco pławił się tą świadomością, przez co został trafiony biczem czystego gniewu. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie, jakie to byłoby wspaniałe, gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek wyraził tego rodzaju złość w czasie seksu.

_Czy ty zawsze musisz tak pierdolić?_

_Zawsze chcę pierdolić_ ciebie, poprawił go Draco, po czym wstał. Harry obrócił głowę i odprowadzał go wzrokiem, kiedy Draco podszedł do stolika przy łóżku i zebrał gałązkę, kość, fiolkę krwi i żelazne serce. Harry usiadł, kiedy Draco zbliżył się z nimi do niego.

_Co to?_

_Nie pojmuję, jak możesz ich nie widzieć. Przecież siedzisz mi w głowie. Ale okażę pobłażliwość wobec twojego lenistwa._ Draco wyszczerzył się na widok skrzywienia Harry’ego, po czym położył przedmioty między nimi na podłodze. _A teraz_ _wybierz jeden z nich._

_I co mam z tym zrobić?_

_Najpierw po prostu wybierz. Wyczuj, z którym czujesz powiązanie. Nasłuchuj, które przywołuje cię do siebie._

Harry przymrużył oczy; podejrzewał, że Draco robi sobie z niego jaja. Ale i tak spuścił wzrok, przyjrzał się przedmiotom, po czym wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pozwolił jej zawisnąć nad nimi.

Draco pozwolił, żeby oddech mu się uspokoił, po czym skupił się na obiektach. Żelazne serce go nie wzywało. Podobnie jak fiolka krwi. Ale to oznaczało, że jego dłoń skręciła w kierunku kości i gałęzi i wiedział, po prostu _wiedział,_ że wybierze akurat tę, której Harry nie.

I faktycznie, zacisnął palce na kości akurat wtedy, kiedy Harry złapał za gałązkę.

_I co to oznacza?_ zapytał wyzywająco Harry.

Draco odpowiedział, zanim Harry zabrał się za przekopywanie jego umysłu w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, co byłoby wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne.

_Każdy z przedmiotów oznacza coś innego. Ten rytuał potocznie nazywa się Obecnością Wojny, ale kiedyś zwano go Wiązaniem drewna, kości, krwi i żelaza._ Obrócił się do Harry’ego, krzyżując przed sobą nogi. _Chodzi o mierzenie się z wojną i każdy z przedmiotów oznacza, w jaki sposób jesteś gotów walczyć. Żelazo jest silne, ale bardziej kruche od innych metali; trzeba je przekuć w stal, żeby zdołało przyjąć na siebie ciosy. To oznacza wojnę osoby, która wolałaby poświęcić wszystko, byle się nie poddać. Krew z kolei zalewa wszystko, ale wysycha. To wojna kogoś, kto wolałby przelać krew, niż wybaczyć. Odpłaca za wszystko zemstą. Ostatni raz płaci za wszystko,_ dodał w przypływie inspiracji; wiedział, że Harry skojarzy tę frazę z rytuału sprawiedliwości, jaki dokonał na matce.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową.

_A kość?_

_Oznacza, że wolę rozgrzebywać konflikty._ Draco poruszył lekko kością. _Jestem łamliwy. Bardziej kruchy nawet od żelaza. Ale kości zwykle otoczone są więzadłami, mięśniami i ścięgnami, które chronią je i nie dopuszczają do złamania w wyniku codziennego życia. Lubię otaczać się kontekstem, podkopywać moich wrogów, żywić się ich cierpieniem. Wolę sojuszników, niż działanie w pojedynkę._

_Drewno?_ Harry obrócił gałązkę w dłoni, jakby ją podziwiał. Draco miał wrażenie, że tak faktycznie mogłoby być.

_Żyjesz. Zmieniasz się i rozrastasz wokół konfliktów. Też jestem do tego zdolny, ale kości rosną i zrastają się wolniej od drewna. Gałąź może zostać zerwana, a drzewo jakoś to przeżyje, podczas gdy złamaną kość trzeba najpierw nastawić._ Draco wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu Harry’ego. _Oznacza to też, oczywiście, że będziesz się uginał pod wpływem burz i czasem porzucisz niektóre gałęzie, żeby utrzymać przy życiu swoje korzenie i pień. Dlatego jesteś bardziej skłonny ode mnie do kompromisów i łatwiej przychodzi ci stawianie czoła gniewnym wiatrom._

_Czy to znaczy, że jednak do siebie nie pasujemy?_

_Oczywiście, że nie,_ powiedział Draco, ledwie powstrzymując się przed wybuchem. _Potrzebowaliśmy zobaczyć wnętrza własnych umysłów, zamiast po prostu sięgać po drewno, kość, krew, czy żelazo, żebyśmy potem byli w stanie_ zrozumieć _te wybory. Burzenie Barier potwierdziło istnienie pewnych podobieństw między nami. To potwierdza podstawowe różnice. Teraz pozostaje nam jakoś żyć z tą świadomością, zamiast się przed nią wycofywać._

Harry głaskał przez chwilę kciukiem gałązkę, przyglądając się jej z namysłem. Następnie nachylił się i pocałował mocno Dracona.

Draco z przyjemnością zareagował na pocałunek, nawet jeśli odsunął się zaraz potem.

_Wciąż musimy porozmawiać o paru sprawach,_ uprzedził, _i teraz już wiesz, że szybciej ode mnie zgodzisz się na jakikolwiek kompromis._

_A ty wiesz już, że roztrzaskasz się na długo przede mną, ale zawsze będę w pobliżu, żeby nastawić cię z powrotem,_ prychnął Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.

_Póki żaden z nas nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości._

_Oczywiście._

Draco usiadł wygodnie, szykując się na dowolną debatę, która akurat interesowała Harry’ego, czy to dotyczącą etyki posiadania skrzatów domowych, czy szlam, czy czegokolwiek innego. Satysfakcja, solidna niczym kość, lśniła mu w piersi.

Nie pasowali idealnie do siebie. Draco byłby zaniepokojony, gdyby okazało się inaczej. Nie było szansy na to, żeby przy ich diametralnie odmiennym wychowaniu byli w stanie teraz tak dobrze się do siebie dopasować. „Idealne dopasowanie” oznaczałoby jakieś ogromne problemy, które obecnie wspólnie ignorowali.

A im lepiej będą się nawzajem poznawali, tym ich kłótnie coraz częściej będą przepełnione pewnością siebie, a nie ignorancją.

Możliwe, że jeszcze przez długi czas nie będą w stanie przekonać się do swoich racji. Ale przynajmniej ze sobą _rozmawiali._ A jeśli jeden był kością, a drugi drewnem, to przynajmniej mieli ku temu dobre powody.

Draco był w stanie żyć z Harrym, który jest drzewem w bitwie, choćby dlatego że wiedział, gdzie w odpowiednich chwilach znaleźć cieliste kawałki, na których mu zależało.

_Słyszałem_ _to, wiesz._


	84. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty trzeci: Ogień wyrywa się na wolność

– Harry!

Harry poderwał głowę. Ostatnio coraz częściej dostrajał się do radości niż gniewu, a przynajmniej stopniowo wychodził ze stanu, w jakim znalazł się w czasie rytuału Obecności Wojny, którego nazwę Draco podał mu zdecydowanie poniewczasie. W dodatku radość w głosie Hermiony była wręcz _zaraźliwa._

– Co się stało? – zapytał, kiedy minęła regał, niby przypadkowo chowając się przy okazji przed łypnięciem Madam Pince. Wcisnęła mu pergamin do dłoni, po czym stanęła obok stołu, przeskakując radośnie z nogi na nogę. Harry zauważył, że przyszedł za nią Zachariasz, który teraz mrugał od czasu do czasu. Prawdopodobnie nieczęsto widywał Hermionę w takim stanie.

– Po prostu przeczytaj – powiedziała Hermiona. – Nie przyszedł od żadnego z ludzi, do których wysłałam „Czternaście prostych zaklęć i czarów, które sprawdzą się lepiej od magii skrzatów domowych”, ale to chyba nie ma znaczenia. Zaczekaj aż zobaczysz, od _kogo_ przyszedł. Coraz więcej ludzi wie o S.O.S., Harry!

Harry uśmiechnął się i odsunął książkę na bok. Akurat badał etykę dotyczącą poświęcania się z własnej woli, z nadzieją znalezienia jakiegoś sposobu na wyminięcie tego wymogu w kwestii horkruksów, ale przecież mógł przerwać na kilka minut i zobaczyć, co tak podekscytowało Hermionę.

List został napisany płynną, falistą czcionką, której Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział, nakreśloną niebieskim atramentem. Przymknął lekko oczy, dzięki czemu udało mu się przypomnieć słowa z książek, które otrzymał od Aurory Whitestag i Gryzeldy. Ten kolor oznaczał pragnienie pokoju i pogodzenia się, bardzo często spisywano nim traktaty pokojowe. Ale taki sposób pisania… nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie niczego na ten temat.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Przyznaję, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie nie odbyło się w najlepszych okolicznościach. Kiedy usłyszałem o Twoim pragnieniu wyzwolenia skrzatów domowych, przekonałem jednego z sojuszników, należącego do rodziny Fiona, żeby wysłał mi kopię swojego listu. Nie otrzymałem niczego takiego, co mnie w ogóle nie dziwi._

_Naprawdę przekonują mnie Twoje argumenty. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zawsze starałem się żyć w zgodzie z ideałami Światła, w głowie mi się nie mieści, że kiedykolwiek przyłożyłem rękę do czyjegoś zniewolenia, nawet jeśli doszło do tego nieświadomie. Nie jestem jednak przekonany co do tego, że sieci, które przetrwały tyle wieków, zostały narzucone z przymuszeniem skrzatów do służby. Mam wrażenie, że po prostu żerują na ich naturalnym pragnieniu pomocy innym. Z przyjemnością jednak spotkam się z Tobą, żeby to omówić. Uwolnię swoje skrzaty domowe, jeśli zdołasz mnie przekonać._

_Przysięgam ci to na swój honor jako czarodzieja i wiernego sojusznika Światła._

_Byłoby jednak niewłaściwym, oczywiście, gdybyś pojawił się sam, kiedy nigdy nie zdołaliśmy się poznać jak należy – nasze tańce tego zakazują – w dodatku większość Twoich sojuszników… cierpiałaby na terenie mojej posiadłości, ponieważ na przestrzeni wieków nasza rodzina wzniosła niezliczone osłony, chroniące nas przed wpływami Mroku. Dlatego sugeruję, byś przyprowadził ze sobą moją córkę. Zna to miejsce i będzie w stanie zapewnić Cię zarówno o stanie osłon, jak i moich dobrych intencjach. Wypatruję Waszej wizyty._

_Twój w Świetle,_

_Cupressus Apollonis_

Harry z trudem powstrzymał się przed zwinięciem listu w kulkę i ciśnięciem nią przez pokój. Zdołał przywołać na twarz uśmiech i spojrzał na Hermionę.

– To naprawdę wspaniale, Hermiono – powiedział.

– Nie, wcale nie. – Hermiona przymrużyła oczy i nachyliła się, żeby mu przyjrzeć. – Co się stało, Harry? Wydaje ci się nieszczery?

W pewnej chwili swojego życia Harry wolałby w tym miejscu skłamać, żeby poprawić jej humor. Teraz jednak po prostu przytaknął.

– Owszem – powiedział. – Wciąż jest wściekły o to, że Ignifer postawiła się mu, deklarując wobec Mroku. Przeklął ją niepłodnością. A teraz chce, żebym przyprowadził ją ze sobą do swojej posiadłości w Irlandii. Wydaje mi się, że to po prostu kolejny podstęp, żeby odzyskać ją jako dziedziczkę.

– Niczego o tym nie wspomniał – zauważyła niepewnie Hermiona, oglądając się na list, jakby nagle sam atrament miał zadeklarować złe intencje Cupressusa.

– No oczywiście, że by tego nie zrobił. – Harry potrząsnął głową i spróbował się uspokoić. Przecież to nie wina Hermiony, że akurat Cupressus odpisał jej jako pierwszy, nawet jeśli to było _naprawdę_ rozczarowujące. – Ale zaufaj mi, Hermiono, to tylko podstęp. Jeśli ten człowiek kiedykolwiek zmądrzeje na tyle, żeby faktycznie uwolnić swoje skrzaty domowe, to też z własnej woli zdejmie klątwę z Ignifer, a nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek do tego doszło.

Twarz i spojrzenie Hermiony zrobiły się chłodne.

– Czyli chce zdjąć z niej klątwę wyłącznie jeśli…

– Jeśli wróci do niego i ponownie zadeklaruje się Światłu. – Harry potarł dłonią twarz. – Po tym, jak zadeklarowała się Mrokowi, ponieważ dziki Mrok uratował jej życie, kiedy go do siebie wezwała. Po prostu dotrzymuje teraz słowa, to kwestia jej honoru. Ale, oczywiście, Mrok i tak nigdy nie uszanowałby tego rodzaju honoru.

– No to co powinnam zrobić? – Hermiona spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na list. – Ten pergamin leżał złożony w liście do mnie, w którym napisał, że mój projekt naprawdę go zaciekawił i chciałby otrzymać więcej informacji. Wydawał mi się taki szczery. Ciągle mówił o Świetle, wolnej woli i jak bardzo chce przestrzegać ideałów Światła.

– Och, bo chce – powiedział Harry, myśląc o nieprzyjemnym człowieku, którego przyszło mu poznać już niemal rok temu, w czasie spotkania sojuszniczego jakie odbyło się w równonoc wiosenną. Cupressus był kolejnym Augustusem Starrise, kolejnym Lucjuszem Malfoyem, oddanym Światłu, ale znacznie bardziej skupionym na załatwianiu wszystkiego po swojemu. – Po prostu interpretuje je jak mu to akurat pasuje.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

– A jak myślisz, czy to taki typ, który traktowałby mugolaków jak skrzaty domowe?

Harry zamrugał.

– W tym przypadku nie jestem tak do końca pewny – powiedział. – Ale gdyby tak się okazało, to nie byłbym zaskoczony.

Hermiona ponownie kiwnęła głową.

– Merlin jeden wie, że nie znoszę takich ludzi – powiedziała.

Zachariasz wzdrygnął się. Harry pokręcił głową, po czym wrócił do książki, kiedy Hermiona ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z biblioteki.

– Odpiszę Cupressusowi, dziękując mu za ofertę i odmawiając wizyty – zawołał za nią, choć cicho, żeby nie rozwścieczyć Madam Pince. – A wszystko inne pozostawiam już twojej decyzji.

– Czyli tak, jak być powinno – powiedziała Hermiona, po czym wyszła szybko z biblioteki. Harry wrócił do wściekłego skupiania się na swojej książce i wszystkim, co miała do przekazania mu o poświęcaniu się z własnej woli. Jak do tej pory znalazł w niej głównie to, czego już nauczył się od Acies, ale znacznie nudniej i zawilej opisane.

_Istnieje jakiś sposób. Wiem, że go znajdę, muszę po prostu poszukać._

* * *

– Hermiono?

Zatrzymała się w korytarzu i obróciła do niego, opierając dłonie o biodra i mnąc w ten sposób list od Apollonisa.

– Czego chcesz, Zach?

_Przecież wie, jak strasznie nie znoszę tego zdrobnienia._ Ale Zachariasz nie mógł teraz na to narzekać – nie teraz, kiedy sytuacja między nimi była tak napięta. Spróbował nabrać głęboko tchu i przywołał na twarz zwycięski uśmiech, który zrzedł, kiedy Hermiona łypnęła na niego wrogo.

– Pozwolisz, że porozmawiamy?

– A czy skończy się to lepiej, niż nasza ostatnia rozmowa? – W jej oczach pojawił się głęboko zakorzeniony ból. Zachariasz niemal ucieszył się na jego widok. Przynajmniej w ten sposób wyglądała bardziej ludzko, nie napędzała ją teraz determinacja i zacięcie, które tymczasowo wzniosły ją na wyżyny kogoś nie do końca ludzkiego, jak Harry.

– To była twoja wina… – zaczął Zachariasz.

Hermiona zrobiła krok w jego kierunku.

– Zachariaszu, nie tylko zasugerowałeś, że temat skrzatów domowych znajduje się poniżej wszelkiej godności i nie jesteś w stanie podejść do niego na poważnie, ale też odniosłeś się w ten sam sposób do praw mugolaków. _Znalazłam_ sposoby, na jakie jesteśmy dyskryminowani w świetle prawa. Tylko mugolackie dzieci są monitorowane na okoliczność używania magii w domu. Do tego właśnie sprowadza się ten cały wymyślny tekst w papierach ministerstwa. – Nabrała głębokiego tchu, który na końcu zachwiał się z bólu. – I żeby nie było, jestem w stanie znaleźć rozsądne argumenty, którymi można poprzeć taki pomysł. Ostatecznie w domu znajdują się niemagiczni rodzice, na przykład, przez co mugolackim dzieciom nie wolno używać magii w czasie wakacji i przerw świątecznych, bo w ten sposób można zapobiec wypadkom. Ale to _i tak_ oznacza, że wracają do szkoły po dłuższej przerwie i mają znacznie mniej wprawy w rzucaniu zaklęć, co, jestem _pewna_ , jest po prostu zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności – dodała mruknięciem. – A ty powiedziałeś, że tylko głupiec uznałby taki temat rozmowy za interesujący.

– No bo… – Zachariasz przełknął to, co chciał powiedzieć, co byłoby obroną czystokrwistego punktu widzenia, po czym przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Hermiona była zmęczona, a jej oczy unikały przez chwilę jego wzroku, jakby zbierała się w sobie przed nadchodzącą kłótnią. I po raz pierwszy nie odebrał tych sygnałów jako zapowiedzi rychłej wygranej. Zamiast tego poczuł się po prostu… niewłaściwie. To było niewłaściwe, że Hermiona w ogóle tak wyglądała, ale już szczególnie, kiedy wyglądała w ten sposób w czasie rozmowy z nim.

Podał jej swoje ramię.

– Przejdziemy się kawałek?

Rzucone mu kompletnie zaskoczone spojrzenie bolało; był w stanie się do tego przyznać. Ale nie cofnął ramienia i nie spróbował zasugerować, jak powinna za nie złapać. Po prostu pozostawił jej wybór, czy chce być przez niego odprowadzana jako zwykła kobieta, czy czystokrwista.

Hermiona mrugała na niego przez chwilę, po czym przełożyła list od Apollonisa do lewej ręki i ujęła go pod ramię. Zachariasz zauważył, choć zakazał sobie z tego cieszyć, że ułożenie jej dłoni sugerowało, że jest starszą czarownicą odprowadzaną przez młodego czarodzieja.

Ruszyli holem i skierowali się w stronę drzwi, za obopólną zgodą. Zachariasz rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające; powietrze w lutym było nieco zimniejsze, niż się tego spodziewał i błonia Hogwartu w dalszym ciągu przykrywała gruba warstwa śniegu. Hermiona rzuciła skomplikowane zaklęcie, jakiś własny wariant, który rozgrzał zarówno jej dłonie, jak i szaty. Zachariasz czuł się, jakby spacerował przy chodzącym kominku.

_Czy byłbyś na tyle głupi, żeby odrzucić nowe zaklęcie tylko dlatego, że wynalazł je ktoś, kto nie jest czystokrwisty?_

Zachariasz wiedział z historii, że jego przodkowie, jak i inni czystokrwiści, nie mieli tego w zwyczaju. Po prostu adaptowali zaklęcie, wplatali we własny repertuar i odczepiali je od źródła tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, byle tylko nikt nie dowiedział się, że stworzyła je osoba o niewłaściwej krwi. Hermiona twierdziła, że to tylko jeden z wielu przykładów wypierania się mugolskiego pochodzenia, podobnie jak obstawanie, że wszyscy czarodzieje o lordowskiej mocy byli czystej krwi. Tego rodzaju stwierdzenia należały do wiedzy powszechnej, ale to nie znaczyło, że były prawdą. Połowa czystokrwistej historii była przepleciona kłamstwami, historiami z których powstawały dobre _powieści,_ ale z których nie dało uczyć się prawdy.

Zachariasz nie sądził, żeby to była połowa. Najwyżej jedna dziesiąta. Ale był zakochany w kobiecie, która wierzyła, że jest inaczej i albo znajdzie na to jakiś kompromis, albo straci ją na dobre.

Zamrugał na pokrytą szronem ścianę dziedzińca. Wydawało mu się, że odkrycie, że w ogóle był _skłonny_ do pójścia na jakikolwiek kompromis, powinno odbyć się w spokojnym miejscu, może w fotelu przed kominkiem, kiedy popija się słodkie wino. Nie na zewnątrz, gdzie zimno jest tak przenikliwe, że już zaczynały przechodzić go dreszcze.

Wcześniej nawet nie podchodził poważnie do czegokolwiek, co Hermiona miała w tym temacie do powiedzenia. Przecież jej to minie i wówczas wrócą do swojego zaplanowanego życia, w którym będą sobie kpili ze społeczeństwa czystokrwistych i zanosili się śmiechem ze swoich dowcipów w miejscu prywatnym.

Ale minęły już całe miesiące, a Hermiona nie zmieniła podejścia, podobnie jak nie straciła zainteresowania Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, czy jej konceptem, że mugolaki powinny zostać zrównane w prawach z czystokrwistymi. A teraz jeszcze zafascynowała się prawami skrzatów domowych i Zachariasz przekonał się, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie udawać czystokrwistej. Zbyt wiele osób poznało ją już jako osobę, która bez przerwy wysyła do nich listy z powodami, przez wzgląd na które powinni zrezygnować z używania skrzatów.

Zachariasz się powstrzymywał. Starał ją przekonać, próbował chłodnej ciszy, która miała sprawić, że stęskniłaby się za nim i wróciła biegiem, usiłował nawet wyjaśnić samemu sobie, że najwyraźniej nie ma innego wyjścia. Matka nauczyła go, jak ważna jest rodzina i dziedzictwo – i to o to drugie właśnie głównie chodziło, nie o krew. Hermiona musiała to zrozumieć, inaczej nie będzie dla niego dobrą żoną.

_Wygląda jednak na to, że też nie byłbym dla niej dobrym mężem, skoro się tak zachowywałem._

– Hermiono? – zapytał wreszcie.

– Hmmm? – Odchyliła głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Płatek śniegu zatrzymał się na jej rzęsach. Jeszcze w zeszłym roku Zachariasz uznałby to za wymówkę do pocałowania jej, ale w tej chwili za bardzo się od siebie odsunęli, żeby zaryzykować coś takiego.

Mimo wszystko. Poświęcenia nie były mu obce. Zaswędziała go blizna w kształcie borsuka na policzku, pozostałość po przyzwaniu Helgi Hufflepuff, do czego posunął się kiedy usłyszał, że Hermiona umiera od klątwy tnącej. Przecież nie wypuści jej z rąk, kiedy zrobił coś takiego przez wzgląd na krew i miłość.

Odstąpił od niej i podniósł jej dłoń do swoich ust.

– Czy pozwolisz, że zaczniemy ponownie? – zapytał, owiewając jej palce ciepłym oddechem.

Hermiona nie rozczuliła się, jakby tego od niej pragnął; zamiast tego przyjrzała mu się uważnie, a w jej brązowych oczach lśniło zimowe światło.

– A zaczniesz poważnie podchodzić do tego, co mam do powiedzenia?

– Tak.

– I nie będziesz wychodził z założenia, że staram się podważyć wszystko co czystokrwiste, jakieś ich wyjątkowe prawo do poszczególnych rytuałów albo pragnień, tylko dlatego że jestem mugolaczką? – Buńczuczne słowa, odważnie powiedziane, ale Zachariasz był w stanie usłyszeć głęboko ukryte pragnienie w jej głosie. Nie tylko on się stęsknił.

– Nie będę – powiedział, przysuwając się blisko, chwytając ją za ręce i patrząc na nią poważnie z góry. – Matka nauczyła mnie kiedyś, że najbardziej niewybaczalną zbrodnią jest okłamywanie samego siebie. Robiłem tak już od miesięcy. Udawałem, że rytuały znaczą dla mnie więcej od ciebie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A to nieprawda.

Szczęka opadła lekko Hermionie, ale szybko się opanowała i zamknęła usta.

– Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie gorsze zbrodnie – mruknęła.

Zachariasz patrzył jej w oczy i czekał. Wykonał pierwszy krok. Następne muszą już należeć do niej. Popełnił błędy. Ona też. Jeśli _nie będzie_ w stanie pójść na kompromis, to ich ścieżki będą musiały się rozejść.

_Przynajmniej do następnej okazji, kiedy zorientujesz się, jak bardzo za nią tęsknisz,_ wyszeptał kpiący głos z tyłu jego głowy.

Zachariasz zignorował go i czekał.

Hermiona westchnęła, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go, delikatnie, w usta. To nie było szczególnie poprawne; w większości tańców to partner o czystszej krwi powinien inicjować pocałunki. Ale tym razem Zachariasz był skłonny do przymknięcia na to oka.

– Dam ci szansę – wyszeptała Hermiona. – Ale tylko jedną.

Te słowa go nie zastraszyły. Gdzie znalazła się jedna szansa, tam mogła znaleźć się i druga. Albo może nawet trzecia, czy czwarta.

Zachariasz miał wrażenie, że dziedziniec Hogwartu był dziwnym miejscem na ponowne nawiązanie więzi i odkrycie, że jest się poważniej zakochanym, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

* * *

– Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

– Nie poddam się teraz. – Ignifer chodziła po pokoju, nie oglądając się na Honorię. – Wiesz przecież, co możemy od niego uzyskać. Harry nie wspomniał o tym w swoim liście, więc ojciec pewnie w żaden sposób się z tym przed nim nie wydał. Ale ma informacje, Honorio. Informacje o układach Lucjusza z niewymownymi i jeszcze o kimś innym. – Zawirowała, pozwalając by szaty wzburzyły się wokół niej. Łatwiej było wirować, niż patrzeć swojej kochance w oczy. – Potrzebujemy tych informacji. Kto wie, o kogo jeszcze może chodzić? Zastanawiałam się nad tym, ale jego wskazówki były zbyt ogólne.

Honoria stanęła jej na drodze i złapała Ignifer za podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia na siebie.

– Wiesz przecież, czego zażąda w zamian.

Ignifer wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała Honorii w oczy. Były pełne miłości i sympatii, ale też strachu.

_Naprawdę wydaje jej się, że po prostu wejdę do swojego starego domu i poddam swoją wolność._

Ignifer podniosła rękę i złapała Honorię za nadgarstek, po czym zaciskała stopniowo palce, póki drobniejsza kobieta nie puściła jej podbródka, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Muszę się tym zająć – wyszeptała. – Chcę się tym zająć. Możliwe, że poprosi o coś drobniejszego, nie o rezygnację z wolności i zadeklarowanie się z powrotem Światłu, a Harry _potrzebuje_ tych informacji. Tak wiele od niego dostałam, Honorio: miejsce, w którym mogę przynależeć i znowu być sobą. Chcę dać mu coś w zamian.

– Złożyłaś przysięgi przymierza – powiedziała Honoria, do której głosu zaczął wkradać się gniew. Poruszyła szybko głową, a Ignifer skojarzył się ten gest z mewą, skubiącą coś w irytacji. – Uratowałaś mu życie. Walczyłaś za niego. Chyba nie ma już prawa o nic więcej cię prosić?

– Tu nie chodzi o to, o co chce mnie prosić – powiedziała cicho Ignifer, odwracając się. – Ale o to, co chcę mu zaoferować.

– Wiesz, że ojciec każe ci ze mną zerwać – odezwała się Honoria do jej pleców. – Wiesz, że jeśli przyjmie cię z powrotem do rodziny, to momentalnie usłyszysz, że nie możesz mieć kochanki. Wolałby, żebyś wyszła za kogoś, kto jest w stanie cię zapłodnić, żebyś miała szansę urodzić magicznego dziedzica. Może i świetlistym rodzinom nie zależy jakoś szczególnie na magicznych dziedzicach, Ignifer, ale jeśli dobrze pamiętam, twój ojciec był wyjątkowo zadowolony, że byłaś jego dziedziczką, prawda?

– Owszem – powiedziała obojętnie Ignifer. Przypomniała sobie dni, które spędziła z Cupressusem, zadając mu pytania, których nikomu innemu nie wolno byłoby zadawać, dotykając w jego gabinecie przedmiotów, które przeklęłyby jej młodsze rodzeństwo, poznając tajemnice Irlandii nieznane nawet innym świetlistym czystokrwistym rodzinom. Kiedyś znała swój świat, swoje życie i swoje miejsce. Wybierając Mrok poddała coś więcej, niż tylko komfort, czy dom. I teraz miała pełne prawo tam wrócić i stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co tam zostawiła.

Honoria tego nie rozumiała. Ignifer nie chciała ponownie wziąć sobie do serca zasad, które porzuciła już dawno temu. Chciała po prostu w pełni przyjąć do serca wolność.

Miała jednak wrażenie, że gdyby podzieliła się tym, to przytłumi tym ewentualne zyski. Chciała się cieszyć tym pomysłem w samotności.

W dodatku będzie to dobry sprawdzian tego, jak bardzo Honoria i Harry jej tak naprawdę ufali. Jak im się wydawało, jak daleko Ignifer była w stanie się posunąć w poszukiwaniu wolności?

Obróciła się i cisnęła garścią proszku fiuu w płomienie. Głowa matki pojawiła się niemal momentalnie; Ignifer tak rzadko kontaktowała się z nimi, że prawdopodobnie ustawili jednego ze skrzatów, żeby wzywał najbliższego rodzica, ilekroć do tego dojdzie.

Spojrzała Artemis w oczy i odezwała się w łacinie, językiem swojego dzieciństwa, językiem ojczystym, co było dokładnie tego rodzaju gestem pokojowym, jaki jej matka przyjmie bez wahania.

– Przekaż ojcu, że wracam do domu i pojawię się z Harrym, kiedy zechce porozmawiać z nim o skrzatach domowych.

* * *

– _Vatesie._ Jak miło cię widzieć. – Cupressus Apollonis wykonał płynny ukłon. Wyprostował się, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry’ego, mimo że Ignifer stała tuż obok. Dzięki przeczytanym książkom o świetlistych tradycjach, Harry wiedział, że tak właśnie było poprawnie, bo każdego gościa należało witać oddzielnie. – Witam bez ostrza, bez zamkniętych drzwi i bez wzniesionej różdżki, lecz z otwartymi wrotami i nadzieją, że uznasz ten dom za swój.

_Miłe błogosławieństwo._ Harry pochylił głowę, rozwijając wokół siebie magiczne zmysły i odpowiadając należycie. Chciał zawczasu wyczuć wszelkie zaklęcia przymuszające, które Cupressus mógłby trzymać w pogotowiu. Przecież musiał istnieć jakiś powód, że Ignifer sama przekonała go do pojawienia się w domu jej ojca, żeby porozmawiać o wyzwalaniu skrzatów domowych i musi istnieć jakaś przyczyna, przez którą zgodziła się mu w tym towarzyszyć. Harry nie wiedział jednak jaka. Przymuszenie przez Cupressusa mogłoby okazać się logicznym uzasadnieniem.

– A ja mijam pańskie otwarte wrota, wkraczając na ścieżkę, na której mogę kroczyć w świetle słońca, księżyca, gwiazd i płomieni, z czego każde jest źródłem światła.

Cupressus westchnął lekko.

– Ach. Nieczęsto słyszy się tak stare frazy. Jak miło usłyszeć ich wibracje w moich uszach. – Wówczas obrócił się do Ignifer, wyciągając ręce w prostym geście uznania, którego Harry nie otrzymał – ale wyłącznie dlatego, że nie mógłby go zwrócić, ponieważ wciąż nie miał lewej dłoni, co dotarło do niego dopiero po chwili i zakuło z zazdrością. – Oraz córko. Witaj w domu.

Harry drgnął, ale szybko się opanował i odwrócił wzrok. Tego błogosławieństwa zwykle używali rodzice dzieci, które uciekły z domu. Wiedział, że Cupressus nie miał prawa powiedzieć czegoś takiego, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej Ignifer musiała się wyprowadzić i jak strasznie potrzebowałaby się upokorzyć, żeby przyjęto ją z powrotem.

_Co go nie powstrzymuje, prawda?_

Harry musiał przyznać, choć niechętnie, że niewiele wiedział o Cupressusie Apollonisie, przez co nie był w stanie przewidzieć jego reakcji, czy decyzji. Lucjusza rozumiał znacznie lepiej, ponieważ znał go już od dawna, a kluczem do zrozumienia Augustusa okazała się jego obsesja na punkcie zmarłej siostry, ale ten człowiek pozostawał dla niego zagadką.

– Ojcze – powiedziała Ignifer, ujmując jedną z dłoni i całując go w oba policzki.

Harry musiał już spuścić wzrok, żeby się nie zagapić. Pokręcił lekko głową i ruszył przed siebie, rozglądając się wokół, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od spekulacji na temat tańców między dzieckiem i rodzicem. I tak by ich nie zrozumiał, bo miał za mało doświadczenia pod względem odpowiedniego wychowania i nigdy nie nabrał w nich wprawy.

Dom Apollonisów był rozległy i ze wszystkich stron zalany światłem. Harry zobaczył, że praktycznie nie było tu zewnętrznych ścian, bo okna rozciągały się wszędzie, od kąta do kąta, od sufitu aż po podłogę. Szyby wzmocniono zaklęciami, żeby wiatr nie zdołał ich roztrzaskać. Inne zaklęcia, na tyle subtelne, że musiał ich wyglądać, zbierały światło z zewnątrz i zalewały nim wnętrze w ogromnych strumieniach, migocząc na wewnętrznych ścianach, pokrytych złotawym drewnem. Słońce nie świeciło dziś wyjątkowo jasno – był to przeciętny, pochmurny dzień, przez który śnieg praktycznie nie miał czym lśnić – ale w domu Apollonisów zdawali się stać w samym środku lata.

– Wejdźcie głębiej, proszę – odezwał się Cupressus i zachęcił ich gestem w kierunku kominka, przed którym stały trzy fotele. Jeden z nich znajdował się w lekkim oddaleniu od pozostałych i na nim właśnie zasiadł gospodarz. Harry musiał zmusić się do nie zakrzyknięcia, kiedy zajął jedno z pozostałych miejsc i prawie się w nim zapadł. Było wspaniale ciepłe i wygodne, pokryte jakimś czarem wzmacniającym miękkość poduszek. Kiedy Harry podniósł wzrok, Cupressus odchylał się przyjemnie, uśmiechając się policzkami i ustami, lecz nie oczami.

– Badanie Światła pozwala nam na ustalenie, jak usprawniać wiele rzeczy – powiedział cicho – zamiast je niszczyć.

Harry powstrzymał się przed wypaleniem, że jego oddana Światłu matka zrobiła wszystko, co było w jej mocy, żeby go zniszczyć, po czym obejrzał się na Ignifer, czekając na jakiś znak. Zajęła ostatnie miejsce, nie okazując śladu zaskoczenia. Oczywiście, możliwe że było tak, ponieważ nawet na moment nie oderwała wzroku od twarzy ojca i nie chciała okazać przed nim najmniejszej słabości.

Obok Harry’ego pojawił się kielich wina – nie ze szkła, lecz rzeźbiony w drewnie. Harry spojrzał to na ciecz, to na twarz Cupressusa i nie poruszył się.

– Miałem na uwadze twoją wrażliwość – powiedział Cupressus, podnosząc własny kielich i sącząc z niego. – Wezwałem to wino, zamiast kazać je przynieść skrzatom domowym. Zapewniam też, że to wyjątkowo stary rocznik, przyrządzony jeszcze w czasach, kiedy mieliśmy charłaczną służbę, nie skrzaty domowe. – Zamknął oczy i westchnął.

Harry niechętnie podniósł własny kielich i poczęstował się. Otwarte wyrażenie niechęci, albo sugerowanie, że Cupressus go oszukuje, byłoby poważnym naruszeniem kurtuazji. Wino było ciepłe, słodkie i zawierało ostrą nutę, która sugerowała, że prawdopodobnie w produkcji w pewnej chwili użyto cytryn.

– A teraz pozwólcie, że przejdziemy do interesów, w sprawie których tak naprawdę tu przyszliście. – Cupressus otworzył nagle oczy i Harry’emu skojarzyło się to z leniwym kotem, przyczajonym przy mysiej dziurze. – Znana jest ci zaledwie jedna strona mojej oferty, _vatesie._ Naprawdę jestem skłonny wysłuchać twoich argumentów i wypuścić swoje skrzaty domowe. Ale istnieje jeszcze jedna strona, o której moja córka ci chyba nie powiedziała.

Harry obejrzał się z zaskoczeniem na Ignifer. Nawet nie drgnęła.

– Jest w posiadaniu informacji, Harry – powiedziała, a jej głos brzmiał jak lodowate ostrze, przecinające otaczające ich ciepło. – Informacje o czarodziejach wchodzących w układy z niewymownymi. Wydaje mi się, że jeden z nich jest mroczny, a drugi świetlisty. Obaj są w stanie poważnie ci zaszkodzić.

_Powinienem był się domyślić, że niewymowni znowu zaczną kombinować._ To, oczywiście, doprowadziło Harry’ego do wniosków, że naprawdę chciałby się dowiedzieć, w jaki właściwie sposób Cupressus wszedł w posiadanie takich informacji. Odwrócił się z powrotem do mężczyzny.

– Naprawdę wiele pan oferuje – powiedział. – Ale jeszcze nie usłyszałem nic o cenie.

Cupressus uśmiechnął się olśniewająco, co wyjątkowo pasowało do tego pokoju, wykładanego złotawym drewnem i oświetlanego letnim słońcem.

– Moja cena jest prosta – powiedział. – I zgodna z historią. Kiedy ktoś, na przykład, wyzywa Lorda lub Lady na pojedynek, zaprzysięgły kompan może walczyć w ich imieniu. Istnieje też tradycja, że zaprzysięgli kompani poświęcają swoje dziedziczne dobra, albo niewielką część magii w zamian za szkody, do których przyczynił się ich Lord, czy Lady.

– Ignifer nie jest moją zaprzysięgłą kompanką – powiedział Harry.

– Ale za takową się uważa – powiedział Cupressus i obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Ignifer. – Czyż nie tak, moja pani? Wychowałem swoją córkę w wierze, że honor jest najważniejszym dobrem na tym świecie. Żyłaś zgodnie z tymi naukami, kiedy zadeklarowałaś się i trwałaś przy Mroku, zamiast powrócić do Światła, ponieważ to byłoby niehonorowe z twojej strony. – Oczy zalśniły mu od czegoś, co Harry mógł interpretować wyłącznie jako dumę. – Musiało ci być naprawdę ciężko; co więcej, zostałaś przegnana z rodziny. A mimo to dzień w dzień stawiałaś się namowom matki, czy własnego sumienia, zachęcającego cię do powrotu do domu, ponieważ byłaś przekonana, że to co zrobiłaś, było słuszne. Twoja droga przez mękę może wreszcie dobiec końca, moja córko. Możesz zrzucić z siebie to brzemię. Wolno ci wrócić do domu. Wystarczy, że zgodzisz się na tę prostą wymianę, twoja stara deklaracja i posłuszeństwo wobec mnie w zamian za wolność wszystkich skrzatów w posiadłościach Apollonisów, jak i wszelkie informacje, jakie jestem gotów wam dać.

– Odbiera pan jej honor, nakłaniając do zdradzenia Mroku – powiedział Harry. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie niczego powyżej syknięcia. Był na to zanadto zły. Poczuł, jak wokół barków owija mu się pokryte łuskami ciało i zobaczył, że pokój pociemniał wokół nich, pokrywając ściany kolorami błękitnych, zielonych i czerwonych klejnotów.

Cupressus tylko podniósł brew.

– Twoja magia jest imponująca, _vatesie_ – powiedział. – I to właśnie sprawia różnicę w tej sytuacji. Zapytaj mojej córki.

Harry obrócił się bezsilnie do Ignifer, oczekując jakichś wyjaśnień. Odłożyła drewniany kielich z winem, który pojawił się przed nią, po czym usiadła z łokciami opartymi na podłokietnikach i dłońmi splecionymi na brzuchu.

– Mówi prawdę, Harry – powiedziała, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od swojego ojca. – Zazwyczaj zdradzenie Mroku byłoby postrzegane jako niehonorowe, nawet jeśli są tacy ludzie, którzy stwierdziliby, że w ogóle nie powinnam była porzucać sojuszu ze Światłem.

– To prawda – mruknął Cupressus. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że nie był w stanie się przed tym powstrzymać.

– Ale w tym kontekście? – Ignifer potrząsnęła głową, jej złoto-czerwone loki zaszeleściły wokół niej. Złote oczy, świadectwo urodzenia w czystokrwistej rodzinie, były spokojne jakby należały do sokoła. – Nie. Faktycznie uważam się za twoją zaprzysięgłą kompankę, nawet jeśli nigdy nie otrzymałam od ciebie blizny na przedramieniu, a tylko to ma znaczenie w honorze – wolna wola danej osoby. Jestem w stanie wypełnić ten warunek układu. Wielu innych kompanów robiło już tak w przeszłości, czasem poddając nawet więcej i kończąc tragicznie na wisielczym sznurze, albo końcu różdżki. Wrogom Lorda wystarczało zabicie ich, przez co rezygnowali z polowania na samego Lorda. Niektórzy z takich wrogów byli pod tak wielkim wrażeniem lojalności poświęcającego się kompana, że potem przechodzili na stronę Lorda. – Przez chwilę na jej ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. – Pamiętam historię o człowieku, który przeprowadził egzekucję porucznika pewnej Lady, po czym został jej zaprzysięgłym kompanem i zginął, chroniąc ją przed klątwą zabijającą. To był Apollonis, czyż nie, ojcze?

– W rzeczy samej. – Cupressus wzniósł swój puchar w toaście za swoją córkę.

Harry chciał warknąć. Rozmawianie o czymś tak strasznie przeczącym zdrowemu rozsądkowi i to tak spokojnym tonem, wydawało mu się zwyczajnie _niewłaściwe._

Ale z drugiej strony, czy to naprawdę było jakkolwiek dziwniejsze od Lucjusza, który na drugim roku ich pobytu w Hogwarcie był dumny z Dracona, że pokonał go w tańcu, przez co zgodził się dopilnować, że Harry nie wyleci ze szkoły po tym, jak został przyłapany na petryfikowaniu uczniów? Tańce czystokrwistych czasem zmuszały ludzi do osobliwego zachowania w imię honoru.

– Nie jestem Świetlistym Panem – spróbował.

– To nie ma znaczenia. – Oczy Cupressusa, wbite w Ignifer, nawet nie drgnęły. – Ignifer zachowuje się, jakbyś był jej Lordem, nie ma znaczenia czy byłbyś Świetlisty, czy Mroczny. Jest twoją zaprzysięgłą kompanką, a ty jesteś jej przywódcą, od którego otrzymała dom i miejsce przynależności po piętnastu latach bolesnej tułaczki. Wystarczy, że podejmie tę decyzję i się poświęci. – Dopiero teraz jego spojrzenie przeskoczyło na moment na Harry’ego. – Chyba, że chcesz jej w tym przeszkodzić, mój panie wolnej woli?

Dłoń Harry’ego zacisnęła się w pięść. Cupressus idealnie zastawił tę pułapkę. Ignifer mogłaby odzyskać wszystko z powrotem bez wrażenia, że zdradza swoje poprzednie wybory. A Harry nie mógł się wtrącić tak samo, jak w przypadku poświęcenia Lokiego, czy Pansy.

Odchylił się, napięty jak struna, i zaczekał.

_Czy Ignifer wiedziała, że posunie się do czegoś takiego? Przecież musiała. Inaczej nie zgodziłaby się na pojawienie tutaj. Ewidentnie chce poddać własną wolność w zamian za skrzaty domowe i dowolne informacje, jakimi Cupressus chce się podzielić._

– Zastanów się tylko – powiedział Cupressus, głosem równie cichym co oddech. – Jestem przywódcą większości świetlistych rodzin w Irlandii, Harry. Jak tylko zobaczą, że poddałem swoje skrzaty domowe, zaczną zastanawiać się, na ile trzymanie ich tak naprawdę ma związek ze statusem. Jeśli zdołam utrzymać się przy władzy pomimo ich braku, uznają że mogą bezpiecznie udać się w moje ślady. Rozpoczniesz swoją rewolucję od pojedynczej zmarszczki właśnie tutaj, w Irlandii. I to za tak niewielką cenę. Zaoferowaną z własnej woli.

Harry usłyszał obok siebie szelest ubrań. Obejrzał się i zobaczył jak Ignifer opada na kolano, a jej szaty wzburzają się.

Harry chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale jego oczy były jak zamarznięte. Zamarł na kilka długich chwil, podobnie jak Ignifer, a świat chwiał się wokół nich niczym błyskotka na łańcuchu.

W nastałej ciszy słowa Ignifer były miękkie, ale bardzo wyraźne.

– Wyrzekam się swojego nazwiska. Już nie jestem Apollonis. Nie jestem w żaden sposób związana z tą rodziną, a… – Jej głos wzniósł się niczym wybuch na słońcu, oszałamiający, wściekły i płonący. – _Twoja klątwa nie jest w stanie utrzymać się na kobiecie, która już nie jest twoją córką!_

Harry poczuł, jak coś _pęka_ w pokoju. To wyrzeczenie było prostsze od rytuału, na który sam się powołał, ale okazało się również znacznie bardziej prymitywne, a przez to i potężniejsze. Wyczuł chwilę, w której ostatnia więź między Ignifer i Cupressusem zostaje im odebrana, zobaczył jej migotanie, kiedy pojawiła się przez ułamek sekundy w materialnym świecie tylko po to, by momentalnie się roztopić. Świat przesunął się wokół nich. Teraz już byli sobie obcy. Nawet gdyby jedno wykrwawiało się na ziemi, krew drugiego nie byłaby w stanie mu pomóc.

A z Ignifer zniknęła klątwa bezpłodności.

Kiedy Harry ocknął się ze swojego oszołomienia, Ignifer śmiała się głośno. Wstała, włosy zapłonęły jej, tworząc przepiękną aureolę, magia owinęła się wokół ramion, wyglądając jak przeskakujące płomienie, a szaty poderwały się od gorącego podmuchu, który do siebie przywołała. Cupressus zerwał się na nogi i wyciągnął różdżkę, ale wszystkie jego klątwy wypalały się po drodze.

Harry podszedł do niej chwiejnie i spojrzał na jej twarz. Ignifer spojrzała na niego z góry i pociągnęła nosem.

– _Naprawdę_ wydawało ci się, że poddam się temu staremu łajdakowi? – zapytała. – Przyszłam tu, żeby postawić przed sobą ostateczny test, zobaczyć jak bardzo stęskniłam się za wszystkim, co kiedyś miałam i zapytać samą siebie, czy naprawdę tego chcę. A nie chcę. Tak w ogóle. – Obejrzała się tryumfalnie na Cupressusa. – Wreszcie nie będzie miał już więcej powodów do fiukania do mnie i przechwalania się kontrolą nad moją macicą. Moja matka wreszcie przestanie codziennie mnie gnębić. Już _po wszystkim._ Jestem wolna.

Harry’emu nie przychodziły do głowy żadne słowa, które mógłby wypowiedzieć w takiej chwili. Jeszcze nigdy nie był równie rad, że udało się uniknąć czyjegoś poświęcenia. Ścisnął ją mocno za ramię.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nikt w Irlandii nie wypuści swoich skrzatów domowych – powiedział Cupressus. Kiedy Harry obejrzał się na niego, wyglądał na opanowanego i już zdążył schować różdżkę. – Przeprowadzę własną kampanię i za wszelką cenę będę przekonywał moich sojuszników do nie poddania swojej własności.

– I tak nie była warta wymaganej przez pana ceny – powiedział Harry. – Nie zakończę niewoli niewolą.

– A co z posiadanymi przeze mnie informacjami? – Cupressus przyjrzał mu się. – Zbliża się czas, kiedy będziesz ich potrzebował, Harry _vatesie._ Nie masz pojęcia, kto knuje przeciw tobie, ukryty pośród cieni świetlisty potomek.

– Za jaką cenę…

– Już ją znasz. – Cupressus wbił wzrok w Ignifer, która radośnie go zignorowała.

– Pierdol się pan – powiedział uprzejmie Harry, odwracając się od niego. – Jak mi pan dzisiaj przypomniał, panie Apollonis, jestem czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy. Nie muszę się przed nikim korzyć.

Wyprowadził Ignifer z domu, czując się, jakby odprowadzał zwycięzcę po bitwie. Ignifer wygasiła swoje płomienie, jak tylko znaleźli się na ganku, po czym odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i nabrała głęboko tchu.

– Smakuje znacznie słodziej, kiedy wiem, że nie wdycham go nosem Apollonisa – wyjaśniła, kiedy zauważyła, że Harry się jej przygląda.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać.

– _Zaplanowałaś_ to sobie?

– Już mówiłam, to był sprawdzian. – Twarz Ignifer była spokojna i olśniewająca. – Musiałam wystawić się na pokuszenie, żeby zobaczyć jak je przetrwam. I okazało się, że kocham wolność znacznie bardziej, niż mi się wydawało. No i Honorię. – Złapała go za rękę i ścisnęła. – I ciebie też.

Harry pocałował wierzch jej dłoni. 

– Czy zastanawiałaś się już, jakie nazwisko przyjmiesz w zamian? – zagaił, kiedy ruszyli w kierunku punktu aportacyjnego.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby na twarzy Ignifer pojawił się bardziej bezczelny i przebiegły uśmiech.

– Tak sobie myślałam, że chyba Pemberley by mi pasowało – powiedziała. – Matce Honorii _tak strasznie_ zależy na tym, by ktoś jeszcze nosił jej nazwisko. Pewnie miała na myśli wnuki, ale może żona jej wystarczy.

Harry roześmiał się i poczuł, jak myśli o nadciągających problemach, włącznie z potencjalną wojną o skrzaty domowe w Irlandii, stają w ogniu i umierają. Przez chwilę oboje stali w świetle kompletnie innego rodzaju płomieni.


	85. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty czwarty: O co mu chodziło

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry cytuje tu prawdziwe przysłowie.

– Jesteś pewien?

Harry chciał zawyć, że nie, nie był pewien, ale przecież już podjął decyzję. Wystarczająco długo to odkładał, powtarzając że tak, chce tego, a potem że jednak nie, że to może poczekać, twierdząc jedno, a myśląc co innego. Wbił wzrok w oczy Snape’a i kiwnął głową.

Snape przymocował mu dłoń do lewego nadgarstka, poruszając wolno palcami, jakby pracował nad wyjątkowo wybuchowym eliksirem. Harry zadrżał, kiedy ramię opadło mu od dodatkowego ciężaru i poczuł jak stojący za nim Draco łapie go pocieszająco za ramiona. Harry odetchnął i oblizał usta. _Jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to może zdołam zrobić dla niego to samo._

Różdżka Snape’a prześlizgnęła się na granicy między srebrem a nadgarstkiem Harry’ego, kiedy zaczął mamrotać inkantację, która przywiąże dłoń do przedramienia Harry’ego i rozpocznie długi, mozolny proces transmutowania metalu w ciało, wypełniając je kośćmi, knykciami, paznokciami i krwią. Poczuł, jak dłonie Dracona zaciskają się ponownie na jego ramionach. Sam chciał się tym zająć, ale okazał się niedostatecznie potężny. To musiało zostać zrobione przez silnego czarodzieja, któremu Harry absolutnie ufał.

Kiedy było po wszystkim, Harry wyczuł subtelne, zaciekawione kosmyki magii, wędrujące po nadgarstku i przedramieniu, węszące od czasu do czasu, uczące się zapachu jego krwi, albo mieszające z jego własną mocą. W pewnej chwili odniósł wrażenie, że coś wpłynęło mu do żyły i zajęło się nauką konsystencji jego krwi. Zadrżał lekko.

– Pamiętaj, co mówiła Manus – mruknął Snape, ponownie ściągając na siebie uwagę Harry’ego. – Musisz używać tej dłoni tak często jak to możliwe. Owijaj palce wokół przedmiotów, za które chcesz złapać. Wyobrażaj sobie, jak się zgina i porusza zanim jeszcze będziesz do tego zdolny. Układaj ją obok prawej na miotle. I ciesz się z niej, Harry. – Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moment na ramieniu Harry’ego na tyle mocno, żeby pozostawić po sobie ślady. – Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, magia to wyczuje i wycofa się.

– Wiem – wyszeptał Harry. Wszystkie te upomnienia otrzymał od Rozalindy Manus, która powtarzała je raz za razem od chwili, w której Harry ostatecznie wybrał właśnie jej sklep i wysłał sowę z wyjaśnieniami, czego konkretnie potrzebował. Możliwe, że to właśnie dzięki temu, że kontaktowali się wyłącznie listownie i nigdy nie spotkali twarzą w twarz, ale okazała się być pod tym względem wyjątkowo odświeżająca, w ogóle nie przejmowała się naturą swojego klienta i nie zawierała w wiadomościach żadnych wyrazów współczucia, czy wykrzykników. Zadawała za to mnóstwo pytań o sprawy, których Harry nie był nawet pewny i musiał sprawdzać, jak na przykład długość palców prawej dłoni, albo gdzie dokładnie znajdowało się słońce, kiedy Bellatrix odcinała mu rękę. Harry pojmował, że potrzebowała tego wszystkiego, by stworzyć model, który zwiąże się z nim sam z siebie, bez konieczności transmutowania go na siłę – co zwykle pozostawiało po sobie nieziemski bałagan – więc dał z siebie wszystko, żeby poprawnie na to wszystko odpowiedzieć.

Zawahał się nieco, kiedy zobaczył cenę; Draco i Snape upierali się, że powinien podjąć decyzję bez oglądania się na koszt i tak właśnie Harry zrobił, bezmyślnie wybierając najwyraźniej najdroższą dostępną na rynku opcję. Regulus fiuknął do niego tego samego dnia i odbyli długą, poważną rozmowę o dumie krwi, oraz wszystkim, co dziedzic rodziny Blacków powinien, a czego nie powinien robić z własną fortuną. Harry wykłócał się, póki Regulus nie zaczął wywoływać w nim poczucia winy; przecież Harry wydawał już pieniądze Blacków na inne sprawy, czemu nie na tę? W dodatku Regulusowi naprawdę by ulżyło na sumieniu, bo nie było go w głowie Harry’ego w czasie odcinania ręki, ani przez osiem miesięcy, kiedy mógł go potrzebować.

Harry ustąpił. Teraz zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę było warto.

– Przestań się tak tym przejmować, Harry – powiedział mu Draco na ucho. – Jak _nie_ przestaniesz, to po prostu się odczepi i cała ta kasa pójdzie w błoto.

Na te słowa Harry spróbował się odprężyć i myśleć radośnie o nowej dłoni. Owijające mu się wokół przedramienia kosmyki, które przed chwilą niepewnie zwolniły, teraz pojaśniały, pokazując się pod powierzchnią skóry w czerwonych i złotych pasmach, po czym wróciły do pracy.

– Właśnie tak – wyszeptał Draco, więc Harry pozwolił sobie na myślenie tylko o tym ciepłym oddechu na płatku swojego ucha, delikatnym głaskaniu jego ramion, kiedy tak oglądał jak linie kurczyły się, lśniły i tętniły.

– Znowu będziesz w jednym kawałku – odezwał się Snape po kilku spędzonych w ciszy minutach.

Harry poderwał wzrok, słysząc ton swojego opiekuna. Snape opierał się o ścianę, a jego twarz jeszcze nigdy nie była równie odprężona. Wbijał wzrok w srebrne lśnienie dłoni Harry’ego. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Snape’a też, na swój własny sposób, bolała jego utrata dłoni, co tylko dodało mu zacięcia, żeby zrobić wszystko jak należy i nie pozwolić jej odpaść.

_A wolno ci jej pragnąć,_ powiedział sobie surowo. _Jak wszystkim. Normalny człowiek, pamiętasz?_

– Dziękuję, Severusie – powiedział Snape’owi, po czym obrócił się i kiwnął do Dracona. – Chodź, poćwiczymy. Nie chcę, żeby wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali gapili się na mnie po wywróceniu szklanki z sokiem dyniowym.

– I tak się będą gapić. – Draco potarł brodą obojczyk Harry’ego. Miał przymknięte oczy, a na twarzy wyraz zaspanego rozleniwienia. – Ale przynajmniej tym razem dojdzie do tego z odpowiednich powodów.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i wyobraził sobie, jak srebrne palce zginają się w odpowiedzi.

* * *

Draco wysoce cenił sobie nową dłoń Harry’ego. Po pierwsze, to był naprawdę dobry wybór; ręka wyglądała wspaniale, lśniła srebrem i znacznie szybciej dostosuje się do ramienia Harry’ego od większości innych modeli, dzięki czemu już niebawem jego dłoń będzie równie piękna co cała reszta ciała.

Po drugie, jego kochanek po raz pierwszy będzie miał obie dłonie. Draco już _nie mógł_ się doczekać wszystkiego, co by to mogło oznaczać dla nich w łóżku.

– Skup się, Draco.

Jakimś cudem Peter zawsze zauważał, kiedy uwaga dowolnego z nich zjeżdżała na cokolwiek poza transformacją animagiczną. Draco przygryzł wargę i zamknął oczy, posyłając umysł z powrotem do tego, czym powinien się zajmować: odnajdywaniem kształtu.

Wiedział, że był czymś niewielkim, zwinnym i czworonożnym. Ale wciąż widział tylko zarys. Frustrowały go te ciągłe próby zobaczenia tego, co tam _naprawdę_ było, czym _naprawdę_ się stanie, zamiast wszystkich wyobrażeń, czym wolałby być. Stracił dobry tydzień przez nadzieję, że jego kształt będzie w stanie latać. Peter surowo go wtedy przepytał, poinformował Dracona, że czworonożne zwierzę wciąż może oznaczać coś wspaniałego, po czym kazał mu wrócić do prostych ćwiczeń z wizualizacji, póki Draco nie obiecał potulnie, że już więcej nie pozwoli swoim pragnieniom na wtrącanie się.

Powoli zaczynał pojmować, czemu tak niewielu czarodziejów stawało się animagami. Nie dość, że można było utknąć jako zwierzę, które byłoby dla ciebie uwłaczające, to jeszcze trwało koszmarnie długo nawet ze znakomitym nauczycielem i wymagało piekielnych ilości _cierpliwości._

Skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie, skupiając ponownie na swoim kształcie. Widział cień obróconego karku, jego zgrabnego, uniesionego łba. Zwierzę, którym miał się stać, stało w jego głowie w wyjątkowo dziwnej pozycji. Peter nakazał mu przeglądanie książek – nie przez wzgląd na obrazki, ale tekst, żeby spróbował znaleźć nazwę stworzenia, które mogłoby mu się kojarzyć z taką pozą. Nic nie działało. Draco powoli zaczynał odczuwać desperację, że nigdy nie zobaczy swojego kształtu, a przynajmniej nie zobaczy go przed Potterem.

Myśli ponownie zaczęły mu przesuwać się na inny temat, ale tym razem nie otworzył oczu i utrzymywał swój oddech głębokim i równym, jakby praktycznie spał, więc nie sądził, żeby Peter był w stanie zauważyć. Myślał o ostatnim liście, jaki otrzymał od ojca, w którym Lucjusz praktycznie przysiągł mu odwołanie wydziedziczenia… ale wyłącznie kiedy Draco przyzna się, że się pomylił. Draco odmówił, ponieważ uważał, że tamta decyzja zbyt wiele dla niego znaczyła, ale wyjątkowo sprytnie i pogardliwie ujął to w słowa.

_Sprytny,_ pogratulował sobie. _Taki właśnie jestem. I przebiegły też. Każdy Ślizgon powinien taki być, ale większość nie jest równie sprytna co ja._

Drgnął, kiedy sylwetka w jego umyśle obróciła się, patrząc wprost na niego, ale uwiesił się na tym torze myśli. Peter uprzedził ich, że może dojść do czegoś takiego; sylwetka może im się ujawnić, jeśli podczas medytacji przyjdzie im do głowy coś, co z nią współgra.

_Sprytny. Przebiegły. Co jest małe, zwinne, sprytne i przebiegłe, zdolne do adaptacji i przeżywania, jak ja, ale też do powalenia wielkiego zwierza, jeśli będzie trzeba, nawet jeśli zwykle zadowala się pomniejszymi ofiarami?_ Dzięki cieniom kłów wiedział, że to musi być drapieżnik. I choć wciąż bolało myślenie o sobie w terminach, którymi określił go Harry, jako kogoś leniwego, kto radzi sobie tylko wtedy, kiedy musi, to sylwetka i tak skoczyła w jego kierunku, odzierając się z cieni, ukazując lśniącą krawędź szczęki, ostre kły, jasne, bursztynowe ślepia, futro blade niczym światło księżyca, ciało dostosowane go wślizgiwania się w dziury i biegu wzdłuż strumieni w celu zmylenia pościgu…

Draco z krzykiem otworzył oczy. Peter łypnął na niego złowrogo, podobnie jak Potter, najwyraźniej wyrwany z własnego transu. Harry obejrzał się na niego wyczekująco i z uśmiechem, który powiększył się, kiedy wstał i podszedł bliżej, po czym objął Dracona. Do pleców Dracona przylgnęły dwie dłonie.

– Znalazłeś swój kształt – powiedział.

Draco kiwnął głową, serce śpiewało mu zwycięsko, zwłaszcza kiedy wyjrzał ponad ramieniem Harry’ego i zobaczył miny Petera i Pottera, jednej zainteresowanej, a drugiej pełnej zazdrości.

– I co to jest? – wyszeptał mu Harry na ucho.

– Lis – powiedział Draco. Wiedział, że się przechwala. W ogóle go to nie obchodziło. – Biały lis. Powinienem był się domyślić. W końcu lisy są znane ze swojej przebiegłości. Podobno są w posiadaniu własnych magicznych zdolności i tańczą, żeby zwabić do siebie zdobycz. No i są sprytne. Przebiegają przez strumienie i jeżdżą na grzbietach owiec, byle tylko zmylić psy gończe.

– I żyją w ciemnych norach – burknął Potter. – Jakież to adekwatne.

Peter położył Potterowi rękę na ramieniu i rzucił surowe spojrzenie. Następnie kiwnął do Dracona.

– Bardzo dobrze, Draco – powiedział. – Teraz, kiedy już poznałeś swoją formę i wiesz, jak powinna wyglądać, przyszedł czas na ćwiczenia, które pomogą na wymieszanie twojego ludzkiego kształtu z… lisim. – Zawahał się, przypominając najwyraźniej odpowiednią odmianę tego słowa. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się. – Przed tobą jeszcze wiele tygodni ćwiczeń.

Harry westchnął mu na ucho.

– Lis wie wiele, ale jeżowi wystarczy wiedzieć tylko jedno – wymamrotał. – Och, Draco, uważaj na siebie. Pamiętaj, że wiele rzeczy może _uratować ci życie_ i nie zapominaj o jednej, ogromnej sprawie, która może cię zgubić.

– Czyli mam patrzeć na las i widzieć pojedyncze drzewa, Harry? – Draco już od paru dni nie doświadczał tego rodzaju czystej, niczym nie skażonej radości. Miło było poczuć ją ponownie. – Obiecuję, że będę ich wyglądał. A nocą polegał na twoich oczach, w końcu jesteś rysiem.

Harry odchylił się, uśmiechając szeroko, po czym szturchnął go w ramię.

– To wciąż nie jest pewne.

Draco go uszczypnął. Harry syknął.

– Właśnie, że jest – powiedział, po czym potarmosił Harry’emu włosy. – Moje ty kociątko.

Harry ponownie na niego syknął, tym razem na tyle stanowczo, że wąż Wielu odwinął się z jego szyi. Peter pokręcił głową i zacmokał językiem.

– Dzieci – powiedział. – Siadajcie i wracajcie do wizualizacji. – Urwał. – No, a przynajmniej Harry. Chodź ze mną, Draco. Muszę ci pokazać, z jakich książek będziesz od teraz korzystał.

Draco ruszył za nim, zarówno dumny z tego, czym okazał się jego kształt, jak i z faktu, że odkrył go przed Potterem.

* * *

– Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan przyjść.

Adalrico zachichotał wbrew sobie i wyciągnął rękę do Harry’ego.

– Jesteśmy sojusznikami już od trzech lat, a ty wciąż taki formalny, _vatesie_ – powiedział. – Mów mi Adalrico, proszę, tak jak nazywasz panią Parkinson Hawthorn.

Harry odprężył się nieco, a ciepły uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz. Adalrico wyjrzał ponad jego ramieniem, upewniając się, że w pobliżu nie znajduje się nikt, kto mógłby chcieć skrzywdzić Harry’ego. Jasne, spotkali się przed ministerstwem, w tej samej alejce w której Harry pozbył się smoka, ale przecież ostrożności nigdy nie wiele. Adalrico i Elfrida wciąż uważnie osłaniali dom, ilekroć opuszczało go choć jedno z nich, a Marian przekazali pod opiekę zaufanemu przyjacielowi zaledwie parę razy. Życie w czarodziejskim świecie było kiedyś niezwykle niebezpieczne i w każdej chwili mogło do tego powrócić. Pierwszą taką falę przeżyją wyłącznie ci, którzy są na nią przygotowani.

Adalrico już niemal nie mógł się doczekać nadciągnięcia tego rodzaju kłopotów. Wówczas ponownie uda się na wojnę. Pokój zaczynał go męczyć. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej budziły go sny o Pierwszej Wojnie i nie wszystkie okazywały się koszmarami.

– Dziękuję, że się pojawiłeś – poprawił się Harry, po czym ruszył w kierunku budki telefonicznej, która zawiezie ich do Atrium. Adalrico poszedł za nim. – Merlin jeden wie, że inaczej byłoby to niezwykle niewdzięczne zadanie.

Adalrico kiwnął do niego głową.

– Czyli chcesz, żebym zeznał, że twoja magia w żaden sposób nie zaszkodziła Marian?

– Jeśli można prosić. – Harry wystukał numer, który wpuści ich do ministerstwa, podał czarownicy po drugiej stronie ich imiona i sprawę, w jakiej się pojawili, po czym obrócił się, opierając o budkę i czekając na wyplucie plakietek. Adalrico starał się nie przyglądać srebrnej dłoni, która została położona na prawym łokciu Harry’ego. Miał wrażenie, że udawało mu się to całkiem nieźle. – Teraz, kiedy komisja nadzorcza nie może już marnować mojego czasu na swoje głupie kłótnie i ciągłe przesuwanie daty spotkań, wymyślili nowy sposób na stłamszenie mnie. – Wywrócił oczami. – Marvin Gildgrace udzielił pod tym względem wywiadu Prorokowi, bo uważa że moja magia może zaszkodzić małym dzieciom, zarówno tym przebywającym jeszcze w łonie matki, jak i poniżej drugiego roku życia. Byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny, gdybyś wyjaśnił im, że w żaden sposób nie wpłynąłem źle na Marian, mimo że byłem nawet przy jej narodzinach.

Adalrico zmarszczył brwi. Widział ten wywiad, ale wydawał mu się tak niedorzeczny, że przejrzał go tylko pobieżnie, jak każdą tego rodzaju walkę z Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią. Teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że może jednak powinien był wyglądać uważniej imienia Harry’ego.

– Skąd mu to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

– Najwyraźniej znalazł jakieś _badania_ – ton Harry’ego wyraźnie sugerował, co myśli o tych badaniach – że magiczne dzieci od zawsze adaptowały się do obecności czarodziejów o lordowskiej mocy, ale jeszcze nigdy tak młodego jak ja. A skoro sam jestem im bliższy wiekiem od dowolnego dorosłego, to moja magia może niewłaściwie na nie oddziaływać. Czy cośtam. – Żachnął się srebrną ręką. Przyglądający mu się uważnie Adalrico odniósł wrażenie, że jeden ze srebrnych palców nawet zagiął się przy tym lekko, ale możliwe, że po prostu naprawdę chciał to zobaczyć. – Przyznam, że jak tylko zorientowałem się, że to ja jestem jego głównym celem i dlaczego, to nawet nie starałem się tego słuchać. – Zacisnął lekko usta w wyrazie zirytowania. – Ci świetliści po prostu nie chcą się poddać.

– No to czemu w ogóle ich znosisz? – zapytał Adalrico, bo to pytanie męczyło go już od jakiegoś czasu. – Przecież mógłbyś rozwiązać komisję nadzorczą. Masz do tego wszelkie prawo.

Harry zerknął na niego ostro.

– Widzę, że ktoś obgadywał mnie za moimi plecami – powiedział, mrużąc nieco oczy. – Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli sobie porozmawiać.

Adalrico poczuł, jak na ustach pojawia mu się lekki, chłodny uśmiech.

– Właściwie to nie, Harry. Zainteresowało mnie, w jaki sposób ministerstwo radziło sobie z Lordami na przestrzeni dziejów, więc przebadałem to na własną rękę. I choć żaden nie był równie _nieoczekiwany_ co ty, to i tak podpadasz pod te same prawa i nie mieli żadnej racji cię tak traktować. Zagrożenie ze strony Voldemorta, fakt że osobiście rozprawiłeś się z Dumbledore’em i twój wiek ich przerażają, przez co mają wrażenie, że powinni przejąć nad tobą kontrolę.

Harry zalał się rumieńcem.

– Przepraszam, prosz…

Adalrico podniósł brwi.

Harry westchnął i sięgnął swoją cielistą dłonią po plakietki, po czym podał jedną Adalrico.

– Adalrico. Przepraszam. Powinienem był się domyślić, że przecież nic nie powstrzymuje innych ludzi przed przeprowadzeniem własnych badań w tym temacie. Ale wydawało mi się, że wykazałem się już całkiem niezłą odpornością na ich kontrolę.

– Świetliści czarodzieje nigdy tego nie zrozumieją, nawet jakbyś to sobie wyszył na fladze i pomachał im nią przed nosami – powiedział Adalrico z pogardą. – Spróbują cię powalić, Harry, niczym psy gończe jelenia. Nie poruszyło ich nawet to, jak sobie poradziłeś ze smokiem. Musisz załatwić to własną magią. – Poczuł, jak po skórze przebiega mu dreszcz, unoszący mu włosy na ramionach, kiedy magia Harry’ego wzniosła się wraz z jego oburzeniem. Westchnął. Dziki zapach sztormu znajdował się wszędzie wokół i już dawno nie mógł go należycie docenić. Oczywiście, na świecie nie znajdowało się zbyt wielu czarodziejów o lordowskiej mocy, przy których mógłby poczuć coś takiego. Pozwolił, by głos zniżył mu się do kojącego szeptu. – Tylko pomyśl, jak wiele mógłbyś dzięki niej osiągnąć.

Zapach zniknął nagle, a Harry posłał mu lekki, oschły uśmiech.

– Już myślałem – powiedział. – I doszedłem do wniosku, że nie chcę jej wykorzystywać do niektórych spraw. – Przypiął plakietkę do swojej szaty. – Bo nie sądzę, żeby tylko świetliści czarodzieje starali się mną manipulować. Proszę pana.

To już było celowe, nie przez omyłkę, więc Adalrico z gracją przyjął tę wiadomość.

– Przynajmniej jestem pod tym względem szczery – powiedział.

– Tak. Nigdy nie zapomniałem o pańskiej szczerości.

Jedno zerknięcie w oczy Harry’ego wystarczyło, by Adalrico przypomniał sobie tę noc, kiedy opowiedział mu o torturowaniu Alby Starrise. Teraz niemal udławił się własnym językiem, ale zmusił się do pełnego godności kiwnięcia głową.

– Jestem z niej znany – powiedział.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego niebezpiecznie, po czym minął, wchodząc do windy w budce telefonicznej. Adalrico pośpieszył za nim, upominając się, że przecież sobie na to zasłużył. _Nigdy się przy nim nie zapominaj, nigdy nie przestawaj go obserwować. Zmienia się tak szybko, a ostatnio zmienił się tak bardzo, że inaczej będziesz miał problemy z nadążeniem za nim._

Wyszli do Atrium i Harry kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi po przeciwnej stronie.

– Tam właśnie spotyka się komisja nadzorcza, w tym niewielkim pokoju.

Adalrico powstrzymał się przed wyrażeniem swojej odrazy. Harry powinien był zażądać – czy też mógłby zażądać – zarówno bardziej rozległego pomieszczenia, jak i takiego, do którego łatwiej by mu się było dostać z Hogwartu. Ale dotarł tak daleko dzięki swojej skromności i wyglądało na to, że obietnice rangi naprawdę nie mają jak zastawiać na niego pułapek, choć Merlin raczył wiedzieć czemu. Dlatego po prostu kiwnął głową i wyszedł z windy.

To się zdarzyło tak szybko. Adalrico zauważył kątem oka poruszenie pośród cieni, ale zdążył tylko obrócić głowę, kiedy coś srebrnego już mknęło w jego kierunku, zakrzywione i ciche, niczym jedno z legendarnych, morderczych ostrzy. Trafiło go w szyję i otarło mocno skórę, zamykając się wokół karku. _Obroża,_ pomyślał Adalrico, kiedy jego magia spróbowała wyskoczyć mu z ciała, dostać się do różdżki i odbiła od niewidzialnych barier.

Wtedy ktoś złapał go za ramię i Adalrico poczuł, jak porywa go świstoklik, zaciągając ze sobą w dół, w dół i w dół.

* * *

Harry nawet się nie zawahał; cisnął magią wprost na ukrytych w cieniach niewymownych, zmieniając ją w locie w sztorm niebezpiecznie ostrych ostrzy. Niewymowni roztopili się i rozproszyli pod tym atakiem niczym pierze, a dwójka momentalnie zniknęła. Trzeci złapał Adalrico za ramię, obejrzał swoją zakapturzoną twarz na Harry’ego, posyłając mu uśmiech, który Harry bardziej _wyczuł,_ niż zobaczył, po czym uciekł za pomocą świstokliku. Harry zaklął szpetnie i wzniósł magię, by zawisła wokół niego jako migocząca aura, po czym machnięciem rąk rozesłał ją wszędzie wokół. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że użył do tego zarówno srebrnej, jak i cielistej dłoni, przez co zaczął się martwić, czy to nie osłabi rozkazu.

Zamiast tego zdawało się go tylko wzmocnić. Powietrze wokół niewymownych zamarzło, zamykając w lśniących blokach lodu. Szybko jednak się roztopiły i ci wrogowie również zniknęli, rozmywając się niczym zmarszczki na wodzie.

Harry zacisnął pięść, po czym zaklął ponownie, kiedy zorientował się, że odruchowo spróbował zrobić to samo ze srebrną i mu się to nie udało. Dygotał.

_Mają Adalrico. Zabrali go do Departamentu Tajemnic._ Harry spróbował przełknąć ślinę i poczuł się, jakby coś utknęło mu w gardle. _Kamień już nie gra fair._

Obrócił się szybko, kiedy osłony zaśpiewały wokół niego, a aurorzy zaczęli wbiegać do Atrium. Za późno, oczywiście. Zdaniem Harry’ego zdecydowanie za późno. Drzwi po przeciwnej stronie Atrium też się otworzyły i wyszli zza nich Snape z Draconem. Przyszli wcześniej i zaczekali na niego, bo Adalrico miał się pojawić w niespełna minutę po nich, a Harry chciał zaimponować wszystkim, jak bardzo mu ufa poprzez wejście z nim do sali. Zobaczył teraz ich miny i skrzywił się. _Długo będą mi to wypominać._

Ale ta myśli szybko go opuściła i utonęła w czystej furii, bo _złapano Adalrico_ i jak mógł się w takiej chwili martwić o własne bezpieczeństwo?

– Co tu się stało? – To aurorka o nazwisku Hope zwróciła się do niego, patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zaciskając nerwowo palce na różdżce.

Harry nabrał tchu, żeby zacząć wyjaśnienia, kiedy ktoś się roześmiał.

Harry obrócił się, unosząc srebrną dłoń, za którą pociągnął się strumień różnokolorowych iskier. Po drugiej stronie Atrium mężczyzna odsunął się od kominka. Chował coś do kieszeni – Harry miał wrażenie, że to pewnie był artefakt niewymownych, wyglądający jak klucz zrobiony z diamentu. I to właśnie przez niego nie zauważył go wcześniej.

Momentalnie szóstka aurorów wycelowała w niego różdżki, ale zdawał się nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, a może go to po prostu nie obchodziło. Wbijał wzrok w twarz Harry’ego, wykrzywiając usta w koszmarnym uśmiechu i ewidentnie na coś czekając.

_Rozpoznanie._ A Harry go znał, znał jego lekko rozmarzone, poniekąd szalone oczy, oraz jego jasne włosy – widział w nim odbicie zupełnie innego człowieka, bardzo do niego podobnego.

– Pharos Starrise – powiedział i musiał zamknąć oczy, żeby powstrzymać się od krzyku. Czy parszywe, pokryte prochem zmarszczki, powstałe na wskutek jednego aktu zemsty, nigdy nie przestaną się rozchodzić? Czy nikogo poza nim nie męczyło już to ciągłe przelewanie krwi?

Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl o Cupressusie Apollonisie, niczym kraniec słońca w czasie zaćmienia. _Potomek Światła tonący pośród cieni. To o Pharosa mu chodziło. Świetlisty dziedzic, zachodząca gwiazda. Cholera jasna! Powinienem był się domyślić._

– Tak – powiedział Pharos, głosem pełnym zadowolenia, jaki ludzie wydawali z siebie zwykle po naprawdę dobrym posiłku albo rundce seksu. – A on już przepadł, _vatesie._ Zniknął tam, gdzie nigdy go nie znajdziesz. – Zamilkł, a kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył że Pharos wbija swój lśniący wzrok w jego lewe przedramię. – Czy też tam, gdzie musisz się za nim udać – wyszeptał Pharos. – Przecież nawiązałeś z Bulstrode’ami sojusz rodzinny, prawda? Blizny otworzą się i wykrwawią was na śmierć, jeśli nie będziecie chronili się nawzajem. Och jej. Udasz się do Departamentu Tajemnic, w samo serce zastawionej przez niewymownych pułapki, byle tylko uratować jednego sojusznika. Oczywiście, tak właśnie zachowałby się Harry _vates._

I uśmiechnął się.

Draco pojawił się już przy Harrym, ale Harry się na niego nie obejrzał. Draco oferował spokój, a Harry chciał się wściec.

Pozwolił, by magia wymknęła mu się oczami. Samym spojrzeniem zamroził Pharosa w niewygodnej pozycji, z karkiem wygiętym w bok. Jego płuca nagle przestały pracować, a zwycięski uśmiech zamarł w śmiertelnym przerażeniu. Harry wyczuwał, jak błądzące po płucach Pharosa powietrze szuka drogi wyjścia. Jeden z aurorów odchrząknął i Harry wiedział, że komisja nadzorcza przygląda mu się w niemej zgrozie, ale miał to gdzieś, nie miał teraz na to _czasu._

– Powiesz mi wszystko, co o tym wiesz, ty durniu – powiedział cicho Pharosowi. – Albo nigdy więcej nie wciągniesz kolejnego oddechu.

_Tym_ _razem_ Hope już się wtrąciła. Harry zerknął na nią i zamarła w miejscu, ale nie cofnęła się.

– Nie możesz tak traktować więźnia – powiedziała Harry’emu. – Musimy go przesłuchać. Musimy wrzucić go do celi i ochronić przed… wszystkimi, którzy chcieliby go skrzywdzić. – Wahała się przez dłuższą chwilę. – Włącznie z tobą, _vatesie._

Powietrze w płucach Pharosa wierzgało i wierciło się niczym uwięzione dziecko. Harry chciał tak trzymać go dalej, zabić go w ten sposób, albo wywrócić mu umysł na lewą stronę, gwałcąc wszystkie wspomnienia legilimencją i siłą wyciągnąć informacje.

I pokonała go ta drobna, przerażona aurorka, która po prostu postanowiła zrobić to, w co głęboko wierzyła.

Harry obrócił srebrną dłoń i Pharos wylądował na podłodze, wciągając rozpaczliwe powietrze swoimi praktycznie sinymi ustami. Hope podbiegła do niego i pochyliła, żeby rzucić zaklęcia pętające mu ręce za plecami.

– Udasz się, oczywiście, i przedstawisz swoją rację ministrowi – powiedziała Harry’emu. Ponownie się zawahała, po czym dodała: – Co tu się stało?

– Wuj Pharosa miał siostrę bliźniaczkę – powiedział odległym głosem Harry. Patrzył jak Pharos pociera gardło i kark i spróbował poczuć jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia na myśl o tym, jak niewiele brakowało do zabicia go. Nie był w stanie. Czuł za to wyjącą potrzebę pognania za Adalrico, dyszenie na swoim karku, jakby stał za nim potężny Ponurak, oraz stojącego za sobą Dracona, który głaskał go po karku. – Matkę Pharosa. Popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy uratowano ją od śmierciożerców. Augustus Starrise, wuj, wychował jej synów i obsesyjnie poszukiwał jej morderców. W zeszłym roku odkrył, że pan Bulstrode był jednym z tych katów. Doszło między nimi do pojedynku, w którym Augustus zginął. Na tym to się powinno było zakończyć. Ale tak się nie stało. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku Pharosa. – Zawarł jakiś układ z niewymownymi, to dlatego porwali pana Bulstrode’a.

– Właśnie. – Pharos ponownie był w stanie się odzywać. Uśmiechał się do Harry’ego. – Podałem im informacje, których potrzebowali do złapania cię w pułapkę. W zamian obiecali mi, że zabiorą właśnie Bulstrode’a. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – I podzielili się ze mną kilkoma swoimi darami. Niczego ze mnie nie wyciągniecie żadną magią, czy Veritaserum. Jestem na nie odporny.

– Tortury by podziałały – szepnął Draco Harry’emu na ucho.

Pokusa… Harry ją stłamsił. Odchylił się w kierunku pocieszającej obecności Snape’a, pocierając swoje lewe przedramię, które zaczynało go swędzieć i kiwnął do Hope.

– Będę chciał porozmawiać o tym z ministrem, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście – mruknęła, po czym machnęła na pozostałych aurorów, żeby pomogli jej w zabraniu Pharosa do wind.

Harry rozejrzał się niespokojnie i zauważył przelotnie komisję nadzorczą, wraz z bladą twarzą Aurory, więc posłał im uśmiech, na widok którego cofnęli się nerwowo o krok.

– Panie, panowie, obawiam się, że dzisiejsze spotkanie musi zostać odwołane – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie. – Upewnił się, że jego ton wyraźnie świadczył, jak bardzo ma w dupie to, czy rozumieją, czy nie, po czym ruszył za aurorami.

Złość i zgroza wyły mu w uszach, mieszając się ze swędzeniem lewego przedramienia i nagminnie go pośpieszając. _Przecież to twój sojusznik. Znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie wyłącznie dlatego, że pojawił się tu w twojej obecności. Niewymowni złapali go, żeby cię dorwać. Jak możesz być taki spokojny? Czemu jeszcze nie ruszyłeś mu na ratunek?_

Na to odpowiedziała konieczność. _Ponieważ moje życie jest ważne dla innych ludzi. A Pharos może wiedzieć coś o zastawionych przez niewymownych pułapkach. Głupio byłoby rzucać się na oślep, kiedy możemy wyciągnąć z niego coś użytecznego._

Harry uznał jednak, że konieczność będzie musiała niebawem się zamknąć, jeśli spełnią się jego najgorsze oczekiwania i niewymowni naprawdę uodpornili Pharosa na wszelkie formy przesłuchania.

* * *

Rufus przyglądał się Harry’emu, zamykając cicho drzwi za sobą. Percy wszedł przed nim do gabinetu i Rufus mu na to pozwolił, bo nie chciał jeszcze bardziej denerwować tego młodego człowieka, choć osobiście powątpiewał, żeby Harry chciał go zabić za przyniesione wieści. Teraz jednak Percy powąchał powietrze i drapał się zajadle po ramionach, gdzie swędziała go magia Harry’ego.

Rufus uważał to za naprawdę ciekawe, kiedy tak kulał przez pokój, odprowadzany przez pięć par oczu – Harry’ego, Dracona i Snape’a, którzy weszli razem z nim, wraz z żoną i starszą córką pana Bulstrode’a, które zostały przyzwane – że Harry był w stanie nie robić niczego poza siedzeniem w jego gabinecie, a i tak wyglądać na morderczo wściekłego. Jego magia biegała po pokoju niczym stado skorpionów, rozbijając się o ściany niczym fala. Póki co pozostawała niewidzialna, ale Rufus nie sądził, żeby tak miało pozostać na długo, skoro przyniósł takie, a nie inne wieści.

Usiadł, nachylił się do nich i przekazał im je.

– Starrise ma rację. Nie jesteśmy w stanie zmusić go do mówienia, nie bez wyciągania noży i… innych metod, do których wolelibyśmy się nie uciekać.

– No to się do nich ucieknijcie – odezwała się córka Bulstrode’a. Chyba miała na imię Millicenta. Nachyliła się, wbijając łokcie w podłokietniki swojego fotela. _Wielka dziewczyna,_ pomyślał Rufus. _Silna_. A przynajmniej na tyle silna, że Percy sięgnął nerwowo po różdżkę. Rufus pochwycił jego wzrok własnym i pokręcił głową. – Chcę odzyskać ojca. Posunę się do wszystkiego co konieczne.

Rufus nie bał się, że tu zginie. Bardziej bał się właśnie tego, takiego zderzenia zasad Światła i Mroku.

– To nie będzie możliwe, panno Bulstrode – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie torturujemy więźniów.

– Poza sytuacjami, kiedy ktoś przypadkiem prześlizgnie się wam przez sieć – powiedziała Millicenta, krzywiąc się nieprzyjemnie. – Zwykle chodzi o mrocznego czarodzieja, który „przypadkiem” dostaje się w ręce pragnącego zemsty świetlistego, albo wilkołaka, który „potknął się” po drodze do Tullianum. No to teraz przepuśćcie kogoś „przypadkiem.”

– Nie – powiedział Rufus. – Nie przyłożę ręki do pogwałcania praw innego czarodzieja.

Millicenta nabrała tchu, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale to Harry się odezwał, głosem wyłącznie lekko zainteresowanym.

– Czyli nie udało się panu uzyskać od niego informacji o Departamencie Tajemnic? 

Wokół niego maszerowały skorpiony. Przebywanie z nim w tym samym pokoju robiło się bolesne, ale Rufus znosił już gorsze rzeczy.

– Nie – odpowiedział. – Sugerował i drwił na temat „łańcuchów”, ale niczego więcej nie powiedział. – Urwał, przyglądając się Harry’emu. – Naprawdę mi przykro, Harry.

– Mnie również, ministrze. – Harry kiwnął głową. – Zwłaszcza, że teraz muszę zaatakować Departament Tajemnic, żeby odzyskać Adalrico.

– Nie… – zaczął Snape.

Harry odrzucił rękaw. Na bliźnie, która zwykle wyglądała blado i niewyraźnie, teraz gromadziła się krew, a jej okolice poróżowiały, jakby wdało się zakażenie.

– Nie mam innego wyjścia – powiedział, a każde słowo opadało niczym głaz. – Sojusz rodzinny oznaczy mnie jako zdrajcę, jeśli tego nie zrobię. I słusznie. – Strząsnął rękaw z powrotem. – Co nie znaczy, że chcę się tam udać sam. Wezmę każdego, kto zechce pójść ze mną, jak i wszystkich aurorów, których będzie mógł pan ze mną posłać, ministrze.

– Otrzymasz ich – obiecał Rufus, czując wokół siebie przelotny, oszałamiający wiatr ironii. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek użyczy swoich aurorów do ratowania byłego śmierciożercy, który w bardzo _oczywisty_ sposób uciekł pobytowi w Azkabanie dzięki najdurniejszym wymówkom. Gdyby zapytano go o to szesnaście lat temu, powiedziałby że Adalrico Bulstrode powinien tam po prostu zgnić.

Ale to było jeszcze przed wszystkimi sztuczkami niewymownych, przed ich buntem przeciw ministerstwu, zanim jeszcze został ministrem, zanim uznał, że przestrzeganie własnych zasad było tego warte nawet pośród wszystkich kryzysów. Nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do torturowania Pharosa Starrise’a i nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, żeby Adalrico Bulstrode’a spotkało coś podobnego.

Kiedy Rufus podniósł wzrok, zobaczył jak Snape rozmawia cicho z Harrym. Ich słowa robiły się coraz bardziej agresywne, aż w końcu wybuchły głośno, kiedy Harry odsunął się od niego i wstał, a jego oczy wyglądały jak szlifowane jadeity. Skorpiony pojawiły się pod kształtem ogromnych węży, które krążyły wokół ciała Harry’ego, a ich syczenie niemal zagłuszało jego słowa.

– _Wiem,_ że to o mnie im chodzi. _Wiem,_ że to pułapka na mnie, a nie na Adalrico. Mam to gdzieś. Idę tam. Muszę. Adalrico to mój przyjaciel i sojusznik, któremu złożyłem przysięgę sojuszu rodzinnego. – Zerknął na Elfridę Bulstrode, która siedziała blada i milcząca od chwili pojawienia się w gabinecie i której twarz była teraz już niemal mlecznobiała. Głos mu złagodniał. – Przykro mi, że to się przytrafiło właśnie pani, pani Bulstrode. Proszę wezwać wszystkich, którzy według pani mogliby nam w tym pomóc, ale to nie może zbyt długo zająć.

– Wiem – powiedziała Elfrida, która wyglądała, jakby już była gotowa wziąć się w garść, po czym pochyliła nad swoim nadgarstkiem.

Rufus ruszył po swoich aurorów i żeby nakazać zacieśnienie ochrony wokół Pharosa. Osobiście go przesłuchał z nadzieją, że może słowa innego świetlistego czarodzieja do niego przemówią. Nic nie pomagało. Pharos tylko ich wszystkich wyśmiał i od czasu do czasu wspominał, że jego zemsta wreszcie dobiegła końca.

Być może Rufus nie zdoła powstrzymać niewymownych przed pojawieniem się w pokoju i porwaniem go, jakby byli jakimiś przeklętymi wróżkami, ale z całą pewnością miał zamiar spróbować.

W dodatku był wdzięczny, że wolno mu było działać zgodnie z cichym, mroźnym gniewem, który w nim właśnie narastał. Kamień złożył przysięgę, po czym ją złamał, prawdopodobnie przez wzgląd na jakiś kruczek w prawach magii. Niewymowni buntowali się przeciw ideałom ministerstwa, przeciw jego bezpośredniej kontroli.

Z przyjemnością pomoże ich zniszczyć.


	86. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty piąty: Wyspy na morzu czasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ostrzeżenie przed cliffhangerem.**

To był ból.

Adalrico wydawało się, że byłby w stanie wyjaśnić ból, gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał. To było zagięcie ostrza, dotknięcie trucizny, chłodne spojrzenie oceniające, czy kwas zadał już wystarczająco wiele obrażeń. Ale do tej pory znał go tylko z jednej strony. To on był ręką, która go zadawała.

A teraz czuł tę rękę na sobie.

Trzymali mu dłoń w czymś, co stopniowo pożerało mu palce. Ciecz bardzo delikatnie wirowała, kiedy miotał ręką jak rybą, ale metalowe okowy mocno trzymały ją w nadgarstku, przez co nie był w stanie się odsunąć, a ciecz statecznie go pożerała, oczyszczając kości z mięsa, rozdzierając je maleńkimi, haczykowatymi ząbkami.

A pod całą tą skórą, mięsem i kośćmi, kiedy już rozłupała i wyssała szpik, zaczęła się karmić jego magią.

Adalrico wiedział, że wyjdzie z tego znacznie osłabiony. Nie było takiej szansy, żeby do tego nie doszło. Ale chciał się dowiedzieć, czy w ogóle przyjdzie mu z tego wyjść cało, czy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy żonę i córki. Statecznie płonąca na lewym przedramieniu blizna, którą niewymowni rozognili niczym pożar, zapewniała go, że tak, Harry przyjdzie po niego i tak, ponownie zobaczy światło słoneczne.

Ale jego bardziej racjonalna część, która wciąż istniała gdzieś za tym całym bólem i wyciem, szeptała że niewymownym zależało właśnie na _Harrym_. Adalrico był nagrodą jako taką; mogli badać jego Mroczny Znak, pobrać magię do napędzania dalszych eksperymentów. Ale Harry był znacznie potężniejszym od niego źródłem energii, w dodatku doszło do tego w naprawdę osobliwy sposób, co Adalrico ledwie rozumiał, kiedy Thomas starał się im to wytłumaczyć, ale było jakoś związane z blizną na jego czole. Bardziej zależało mu na nim, bo to na nim więcej skorzystają.

I to właśnie porwanie Adalrico go tu ściągnie, w dół i w dół ku tej ciemności i szaleństwu.

Tylko tyle zdążył pomyśleć, zanim ból stał się całym jego światem.

* * *

Harry zatrzymał się i poderwał głowę. Znajdowali się w korytarzu prowadzącym do Departamentu Tajemnic. Wyszli z wind i skierowali się do wąskiego holu o kamiennych ścianach, który wyglądał dokładnie jak wszystkie inne w ministerstwie. Ale ciche, delikatne wibracje magii wokół powiedziały Harry’emu, jak było naprawdę.

Pośród całej swojej furii poczuł ukłucie podziwu. _Nic dziwnego, że Kamień tak długo unikał wykrycia. Ta część ministerstwa nie znajduje się nawet w tym samym_ świecie _co reszta._

Wyczuwał to jako przesunięcie w bok, które pojawiło się między jednym krokiem a drugim, w krótkim, stworzonym przez Kamień przejściu – albo dzięki któremu w ogóle powstał, bo Harry nie był pewien, czy Kamień był zdolny do stworzenia sobie rąk i zrobienia czegokolwiek osobiście – a który łączył ministerstwo z miejscem bardzo do niego podobnym. Harry zauważył, że reszta drgnęła, jak tylko to poczuli. Hawthorn i Snape, Draco i Narcyza, Elfrida i Millicenta, Moody i Tonks, oraz dziesięciu aurorów, których Rufus zdołał zebrać w tak krótkim czasie. Wszyscy zauważyli, kiedy znaleźli się _gdzie indziej_ , nawet jeśli nie byli pewni, co to może oznaczać.

– Uwaga – powiedział cicho Harry. – Magia może nie zachowywać się tutaj tak, jak jesteśmy do tego przyzwyczajeni.

Moody prychnął, a jego magiczne oko zawirowało. Harry zastanawiał się, czy tylko mu się wydawało, że poruszało się szybciej niż zazwyczaj.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że potrzebujemy od ciebie ostrzeżenia, chłopcze?

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, nieco uspokojony. Zaraz potem spokój zniknął, ponownie zalany furią. Zauważył, jak Snape odchyla się od niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a Draco nachylił, wąchając radośnie powietrze. Pozostali okazywali różne oznaki dyskomfortu.

– Kamień i tak nas oczekuje – powiedział cicho. – W miarę możliwości trzymajcie się blisko mnie. Możliwe, że nie będę miał czasu na szerokie rozłożenie tarcz w miarę potrzeby.

Harry’emu przyszło do głowy, że w tak wąskim korytarzu i tak nie mieliby innego wyjścia, ale ruszyli za nim w kierunku czarnych drzwi, znajdujących się na drugim końcu. Nikt nie wiedział, ile sal przyjdzie im minąć, jak tylko znajdą się w środku, a niektóre z pewnością okażą się na tyle wielkie, że Kamień będzie w stanie zaatakować ich z wielu stron jednocześnie.

Był czujny. Tylko dlatego je usłyszał.

Owady wlały się do korytarza, lśniąc srebrzyście niczym pajęczyna w kiepskim świetle. Harry podrzucił ręce, wznosząc pierwszą tarczę. Wypatrywał jednak oznak klątw, przed którymi przestrzegał ich Moody i zobaczył znajomy, czerwony poblask w tej samej chwili, w której Moody ryknął swoje ostrzeżenie.

– Rozwalą ci tarczę, chłopcze! _Padnij!_

Harry rozwiał tarczę i opadł na kolano, używając reszty swojej magii do przyciśnięcia sojuszników do ziemi i przeganiając owady dłonią stworzoną z czystej potęgi. Niektóre zostały odsunięte, wirując i wpadając na ściany ze wściekłym i brzęczącym klekotem. Ale większość nadciągała dalej, jakby niewidzialna dłoń w ogóle nie istniała. Rozstawiały coraz szerzej kończyny i otwierały szczęki.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co by się stało, gdyby któryś dotknął jego sojuszników i nie miał zamiaru się o tym przekonywać. Ktoś, kogo kochał, już dla niego umierał, cierpiał przez niego. Wyobraził sobie, jak owady kują Dracona, albo gryzą Snape’a i powolna, płonąca moc wezbrała mu w gardle.

Była znajoma, ale ostatnim razem pojawiła się tak nagle, że Harry nie miał czasu się jej przyjrzeć. Teraz było inaczej i zobaczył jej czerwone skrzydła, rozłożone ponad własnymi plecami, jak rozprzestrzenia się, wychodząc mu z oczu, uszu i nosa.

_Znikajcie,_ zażądał, myśląc tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie przyprawił tym Snape’a o migrenę. _Przestańcie istnieć._

I przestały, owady rozmywały się w powietrzu jeden po drugim w ten sam sposób, w jaki Harry zmusił Greybacka do zniknięcia, kiedy spróbował zaatakować Dracona. Harry wstał w nastałej ciszy i kiwnął do Moody’ego, jedynego który był w stanie go teraz zobaczyć.

– Możemy iść dalej – powiedział. – Już ich nie ma.

– Pojawią się inne – przewidział Moody, ale wstał, obrzucając Harry’ego przeciągłym spojrzeniem, na który Harry nie miał teraz czasu. Jeśli stary auror chciał się go bać, to proszę bardzo. Harry miał zamiar uratować Adalrico. Ruszył przed siebie, a Draco, Snape i Millicenta z niepokojem poszli za nim.

Nic innego nie czekało na nich w tym korytarzu. Harry dotknął czarnych drzwi i poczuł tętniącą za nimi magię. Nagle nabrał wątpliwości co do dokładności map Departamentu Tajemnic, które otrzymali od Scrimgeoura.

Nabrał głęboko tchu, uśmiechnął się ponuro na wspomnienie żartu ministra o „pozostawaniu na linii frontu” – czym tak naprawdę było przygotowanie reszty ministerstwa na najgorsze, gdyby Harry przegrał z Kamieniem – po czym otworzył drzwi na oścież.

Mapy okazały się dokładne. Przed nimi znajdował się pokój z wypolerowaną, niebieską podłogą o odcieniu tak głębokim, że Harry niemal odniósł wrażenie, że wchodzą do basenu. Na ścianach wisiały migoczące światła świec, równie błękitne co sam ocean. Sala była okrągła i wszędzie wokół nich znajdowały się czarne drzwi. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby je policzył, okazałoby się, że jest ich dwanaście.

– Za mną – powiedział, co było jedynym ostrzeżeniem, jakie był w stanie im zaoferować. Jego magiczne zmysły rozciągały się przed nim niczym rysie wąsy, ale nie był w stanie niczego wyczuć. Od tego, oczywiście, tylko nabrał przekonania, że pułapki znajdują się zaraz za jego zasięgiem. Ruszył przed siebie i usłyszał, jak pozostali praktycznie następują mu na pięty. Millicenta jako jedyna spróbowała go wyprzedzić i Harry wyciągnął rękę w bok, żeby ją przed tym powstrzymać. Zerknęła na jego twarz i zrozumiała.

Jak tylko wszyscy znaleźli się w środku, czarne drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. Harry wstrzymał oddech, zastanawiając się, czy to podziała tak, jak Scrimgeour im mówił…

_Tak._ Pokój zaczął się kręcić, coraz szybciej i szybciej, póki Harry’ego nie zaczęło korcić, żeby zamknąć oczy, bo groziło mu zwymiotowanie. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na to i w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się tańczącym drzwiom. Adalrico pewnie znosił w tej chwili coś znacznie gorszego. Skoro jego sojusznik był w stanie to znieść, to Harry też.

Wreszcie obroty zwolniły i zatrzymały się. Harry ruszył ku drzwiom, znajdującym się dokładnie przed nim i przycisnął je swoją magią. Jedno pchnięcie, jego pociągnięcie i drzwi uchyliły się łagodnie. Harry przycisnął je magią do ściany błękitnego pokoju, bo wciąż nie miał odwagi dotknąć tego drewna. Drzwi łupnęły głucho, co nie byłoby dźwiękiem, które byłyby w stanie wydać, gdyby ktoś się za nimi krył. W samym pokoju Harry widział tylko ciemności.

No i cóż. Słyszał też coś… szepty. Niewidzialna lina wystrzeliła z pomieszczenia, zawiązała wokół jego pasa i wciągnęłaby go do środka, gdyby Harry nie oparł się za pomocą własnej siły. Magia wycofała się przed nim z syknięciem. Harry odetchnął i obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Moody, wiesz może co to za miejsce? – wyszeptał.

– To musi być Pokój Śmierci. – Magiczne oko Moody’ego kręciło się niczym bączek. – Nie ma w nim niczego poza zasłoną, chłopcze.

– Jaką zasłoną? – Harry obrócił się i ponownie zaczął nasłuchiwać szeptów. Ciężko było je rozróżnić między sobą, ale był niemal pewny, że usłyszał pośród nich głos Syriusza, syknięcie Sylarany i trel Fawkesa. Zadrżał.

– Ta zasłona wiedzie… do jakiegoś innego miejsca. – Moody pokręcił głową. – Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie jest niczym w rodzaju tego całego Kamienia, ale za nią znajduje się miejsce wyłącznie dla zmarłych. – Przez chwilę przyglądał się uważnie Harry’emu, po czym krzyknął tak ostro, że Harry podskoczył. – Zamknij drzwi, chłopcze!

Harry zorientował się, że minął stopą próg. Zaparł się, nabierając głęboko tchu i opierając za pomocą magii. Nie było to łatwe. Coś w nim walczyło przeciw zamykaniu, coś pragnęło rzucić się przed siebie, myślało o zasłonie jak o starym materiale, który tak łatwo minąć, a gdzie wreszcie zaznałby spokoju i znalazł starych przyjaciół.

_Ale to żywi cię teraz potrzebują._ Z wysiłkiem i głośnym kliknięciem zamknął drzwi. Spodziewał się, że pokój znowu zacznie wirować, ale tak się nie stało, więc tym razem Harry przymknął oczy i dotknął blizny na lewym przedramieniu.

Zajaśniała i teraz, kiedy Harry o tym pomyślał, był w stanie wyczuć odległy pociąg dochodzący od drzwi po prawej. Obrócił się w tym kierunku i pozostali ruszyli za nim, tym razem posłusznie pilnując jego tarcz. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i posłał im szybki uśmiech.

– Nie wiem, co znajdziemy po drugiej stronie, ale i tak jestem wam wdzięczny, że zaszliście ze mną tak daleko – powiedział.

Następnie spojrzał na drzwi i poczuł jak magia Millicenty wzbija się obok niego, ciężka, mroczna i potężna, lustrzane odbicie jej ojca, podczas gdy po lewej wyczuł magię Dracona, szybką i zwinną niczym lisa.

Z jego blizny spłynęła na podłogę kropla krwi.

Harry otworzył drzwi.

Pokój wokół nich zachybotał. Harry poleciał chwiejnie przed siebie, a pozostali potknęli się i polecieli za nim, rozpaczliwie starając się złapać równowagę. Pod nimi lśniło srebro i zieleń, przez co pierwszą, nieco szaloną myślą Harry’ego było, że oto spadają na najpotężniejszy na świecie, ślizgoński koc.

Ale nie, był w stanie rozróżnić rozmyte kształty, niczym drzewa i cienkie, srebrzyste nici, niczym strumienie, a potem dotarło do niego, że stali na skraju rozległego, szarego klifu. Nagle wyczuł przemieszczający się pod nimi umysł, dzięki czemu zorientował się, że otwarte przed chwilą drzwi doprowadziły ich prosto na szczyt Kamienia.

A potem Kamień złapał go i wyciągnął z tego świata, z tego ciała, wprost na ścieżki znajdujące się po drugiej stronie magii.

* * *

Draco zawył, kiedy Harry zniknął, ale musiał stawić czoła nadciągającym wrogom, ciemnym ptaszyskom o metalicznie lśniących ciałach i wyłożonych klejnotami dziobach. Wirowały po zielono-srebrnym niebie, wylatywały zza klifu, zdawały się pochodzić zewsząd i znikąd jednocześnie; Draconowi zaczęło się kręcić od tego w głowie, jakby głowa mu się odczepiła od ciała i spadła w przestrzeń.

Cisnął klątwę i usłyszał ludzki wrzask bólu. Zaraz potem diamentowe pazury zahaczyły mu o ramię, więc opadł w kierunku, który uważał za ziemię, uczepiając się Kamienia. Poczuł jednak jego poruszenie pod nogami i upomniał się, że nie powinien ufać temu, na czym stoi.

Zamknął oczy i sięgnął ku jednemu darowi, który nie mógł go tu zawieść, przynajmniej tak długo jak ptaki miały jakiekolwiek umysły. Skoczył.

Znalazł się w chłodnej, płytkiej kałuży myśli, niesiony uderzającymi ciężko, zrobionymi z brązu skrzydłami, lecący w prostej linii między zakrzywionymi lustrami, a jego dziób właśnie otwierał się, żeby przeorać twarz matki.

Przejął kontrolę i zmusił go do zderzenia z innym ptakiem, odciągając oba od Narcyzy. W tej formie widział wszystko jak należy i wiedział, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, więc obrócił się i pomknął z dala od Kamienia, machając szybko skrzydłami i skrzecząc głośno. Byłby w stanie wszystkich stąd wyprowadzić, gdyby tylko na niego _spojrzeli,_ ale żadne nie było w stanie zaufać własnym oczom, czy poświęcić uwagę czemukolwiek poza walką; nadciągały kolejne ptaki.

Draco zanurkował w umyśle ptaszyska w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Nie pozwalał sobie na myśl, że jego dar opętania nie zdoła w takiej sytuacji znaleźć jakiegoś rozwiązania, bo ono _musiało_ gdzieś istnieć i on je _znajdzie._

I oto było, jakby jego pragnienie zaciągnęło go idealnie we właściwym kierunku. Zaraz przed nim znajdowała się bulgocząca kałuża ptasiego umysłu, nad którą rozciągała się nić, wiążąca się z innymi w ogromną pajęczynę i łącząca go z innymi umysłami. Kamień musiał kontrolować tylko jednego, by móc rozkazywać całemu stadu, a jego świadomość przeskakiwała po równo między nimi wszystkimi, niczym inteligencja roju Wielu. Nie istniał żaden centralny umysł. Przemieszczał się i zmieniał wraz z rozkazami Kamienia.

Draco jeszcze nigdy nie musiał tak szybko opętać tak wielu umysłów na raz.

Kiedy tak patrzył wzdłuż tych połączeń doszedł do wniosku, że powinien naprawdę szybko się tego nauczyć, po czym rzucił się w głąb sieci.

* * *

Harry znalazł się w pokręconym, choć osobliwie pięknym krajobrazie. Przykucnął pod kątem, podrywając głowę i rozsyłając wszędzie wokół swoją magię, żeby oczyściła powietrze i wyrównała poziomy płynów w jego głowie, dzięki czemu zdołał odzyskać jako taki zmysł równowagi.

Stał pośrodku szerokiej drogi, wyściełanej czarnym żwirem, którego kamyczki przesuwały mu się lekko pod stopami. Dla jego cielistej dłoni wydawały się chłodne, ale dla srebrnej były niczym rozżarzone węgle. Ponad nim znajdował się lśniący spód srebrzystej drogi, a po każdej ze stron rozciągały się pokręcone ścieżki złota, fioletu, kolejnych czarnych, albo ciemnoszarych i niezwykle jasno-białych. Znajdował się pośród przeróżnych pomostów, a magia wokół niego oddychała głęboko od znajdujących się w niej powieści o śnie, magii Światła tak potężnej jak ta podczas letniego przesilenia, albo Mroku tak silnej jak ta zebrana w czasie Walpurgi.

– Tu jestem.

Harry obrócił się szybko. Przed nim unosił się szary sześcian, iluzja lub reprezentacja Kamienia.

Harry nie zaatakował go z miejsca swoim darem _absorbere,_ mimo że miał straszną na to ochotę. Wiedział, że Kamień był na to odporny, podobnie jak na całą magię. Stawało się też coraz bardziej oczywiste, że znakomicie potrafił manipulować magią wokół siebie.

– Chcę odzyskać Adalrico – powiedział statecznie. – Oddaj mi go i to w całości, to _może_ cię nie zniszczę.

– Jesteś zły, co? – Kamień brzmiał na zainteresowanego, jakby Harry był jakąś ciekawostką, którą powinno się badać. Iluzja przechyliła się i podpłynęła, po czym przeleciała przez głowę Harry’ego. Wzdrygnął się, ale niczego od niej nie poczuł, nawet chłodu, czy ostrych krańców. Po prostu tam była i przez chwilę zajmowała dokładnie tę samą przestrzeń co jego głowa.

– Oczywiście, że jestem zły – powiedział Harry, ściągając wokół siebie magię niczym potężne łańcuchy, gotowe do wyskoczenia, jak tylko znajdą sobie cel. – Już to o mnie wiedziałeś. Zabrałeś mi sojusznika właśnie po to, żeby mnie tu ściągnąć. A teraz mi go _oddaj._

Kilka ścieżek zagrzechotało od mocy jego głosu. Kamień zareagował z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Wiedziałem, że będziesz wściekły, ale nie że do tego stopnia.

Milczał przez chwilę, więc Harry obrócił lekko głowę, wciąż mając iluzję na oku. Poniekąd chciał zapytać, gdzie właściwie się znajdują, ale właściwie to sam się tego domyślał. Wystarczyło się zastanowić. To właśnie były ścieżki, które przelotnie zobaczył w poprzednie zimowe przesilenie, kiedy stawiał się dzikiemu Mrokowi, otwierając we własnym ciele bramę dla gryfa Światła. Tu właśnie leżały wszystkie tajemnice, dla których poświęciło się tak wielu Panów i Pań, niezbadany kraj, w który wkraczali, kiedy uznali, że ich rola na świecie dobiegła końca, albo kiedy już nie byli w stanie dłużej opierać się nawoływaniu Mroku lub Światła.

Nawet Harry je słyszał, naciskające mu na same krańce świadomości, zachęcające do opuszczenia barier i zjednoczenia z otaczającą go magią. Przecież nic lepszego go już nie spotka. Mógłby zaznać wszelkich przyjemności, a jego trudy dobiegłyby końca. Wreszcie mógłby zaprzestać poświęceń. Przecież tego właśnie chciał, prawda? Na to zasługiwał.

Harry zaśmiał się. _Lily była bardziej przekonująca od was, a oduczyła mnie nawet akceptowania przyjemności,_ pomyślał w kierunku ścieżek, które poodskakiwały od niego, niczym ranne jelenie.

– Tak – odezwał się nagle Kamień. – Obecnie znajdujesz się poza czasem. To znaczy, że wreszcie uda mi się ustalić twoje znaczenie w tej erze. Prędzej czy później odkryję wszystkie twoje tajemnice, ale obecnie właśnie ta najbardziej mnie interesuje. – Następnie sięgnął ku niemu i _rozerwał go._

Harry zawył z bólu, podrywając ręce by ochronić głowę, a jego magia skakała wszędzie, odbijając się nieszczęśliwie od nieskończonej ochrony, jaką miał przed nią Kamień.

I wówczas coś _jeszcze_ ryknęło niczym spuszczony ze smyczy smok i tym razem to Kamień zawył.

* * *

Snape momentalnie zamknął oczy, jak tylko zorientował się, że nie był w stanie się przez nie skupić. W czasach swojej służby Voldemortowi zdążył wyćwiczyć się w walce na ślepo, a przynajmniej ptaki wydawały z siebie względnie stateczne skrzeczenie, co ułatwiało ich lokalizację. Wycelował różdżką i rzucił klątwę tnącą, po czym usłyszał jak skrzydła oddzielają się od ciała i cała trójka leci przez chwilę, po czym ląduje z ogłuszającym hukiem. Nie ośmielił się otworzyć oczu w uciesze. Przykląkł, żeby ochronić najbliższą sobie osobę – chyba Millicentę.

Nie śmiał też myśleć o Harrym. Musiał ufać, że Harry wiedział co robić i na swój sposób będzie w stanie stoczyć bardziej wyrównaną walkę z Kamieniem od dowolnego z nich. Jeśli nie będzie tak myślał, to równie dobrze mógłby złamać swoją różdżkę w pół i zrzucić się z przerażająco wysokiego klifu Kamienia.

Kiedy jednak zamknął oczy i widoki wokół przestały przysparzać go o zawroty głowy, zaczął słyszeć coś jeszcze. Brzmiało to jak rzężenie mugolskiego samochodu. To był głaz pod ich stopami – który niezmiennie pozostawał pod ich stopami, nawet kiedy na to nie wyglądało – i coś z niego statecznie wznosiło się im na spotkanie.

Snape otworzył swoje baseny oklumencyjne, chroniąc, zasłaniając i dzieląc swoje myśli. Wezwał furię, wywołaną przerażeniem, że Harry znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, po czym zmusił się do myślenia o czymkolwiek poza ratowaniem Harry’ego. Rozłożył wokół wszystkich swoją bezróżdżkową magię, uskrzydloną, zjeżoną i okrutną, gotową do działania jak sieć i przechwycenia czegokolwiek, co Kamień właśnie starał się wysłać w ich kierunku. Poza Harrym był tu najpotężniejszy. Chronienie wszystkich było jego obowiązkiem.

Usłyszał, jak skrzeczenie ptaków zmienia się nagle i niemal otworzył przez to oczy. Zamiast tego skupił się tym bardziej na rzężeniu.

Blisko.

Bliżej.

Coraz bliżej.

I wtedy Kamień otworzył się pod nimi, ciskając w otchłań, a Snape rozłożył swoją magię niczym skrzydła, rozpostarł ją i wyzwolił z jednym tylko rozkazem: _Przytrzymaj._

* * *

Harry nie pojmował, co się działo. Wszędzie wokół niego unosił się oszałamiający, biały, pozbawiony cieni blask, jaśniejszy od najjaśniejszej błyskawicy, przebijający mu powieki i pokazujący zmienne i niezmienne odcienie przyciśniętych do nich palców. Kamień zawył, smok zaryczał, a coś porwało Harry’ego za kostki, wywróciło i pociągnęło za sobą w przestrzeń.

Błyskawica zgasła. Harry i tak odczekał jeszcze kilka chwil, bo tak bardzo nabrał przekonania, że inaczej straci wzrok.

Kiedy znowu mógł widzieć, był w stanie tylko się gapić.

Unosił się w kompletnie odmiennym rodzaju oszołomienia. Wydawało mu się, że ono nie przysłaniało ścieżek Mroku i Światła, po prostu je tłumiło. Ten blask był niczym ogromne, ostre nożyce, w których Harry odbijał się na jednym ostrzu, a Kamień w drugim. Ale tylko ze strony Harry’ego rozpościerały się kłęby lin.

Harry spojrzał na nie. Jedna rozwijała się niczym nić miodu z jego czoła, po czym rozciągała przed nim w szeroki tunel. Kiedy Harry obrócił głowę, zobaczył zamarznięty w niej kształt ptaka. A może było to wiele ptaków, zmierzających pośpiesznie między nim a jakimś odległym punktem? Bez względu na to, które z tych stwierdzeń było prawdziwe – bo może oba były jednocześnie – nie potrzebował, żeby Thomas mu teraz wyjaśniał, że to właśnie była reprezentacja więzi między nim i Voldemortem, którą stworzyła tamta noc w Dolinie Godryka.

Ale to było dziwne. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie ten tunel jako prosty. Zamiast tego był zagięty, niemal jak łokieć. Harry niemal dochodził do wniosku, że jakieś kolejne zagięcie wypełniłoby ten kształt i nadało mu więcej sensu, ale nie miał pojęcia, co to może oznaczać, a inne sprawy i tak już odwracały jego uwagę.

Pod stopami miał kolejną miodową linę, tym razem owiniętą wokół siebie. Kiedy Harry przyjrzał jej się uważnie, zobaczył biegnące przez nie psy i niewielkie, szare, cieniste postacie, które przypominały mu dementorów.

_Druga przepowiednia Trelawney. Dotyczyła śmierci Syriusza i wypuszczenia dementorów na wolność._

Harry przełknął ślinę. Ponownie spojrzał na doczepioną do czoła linę – pierwszą przepowiednię, która ogłaszała go wybrańcem zdolnym do pokonania Voldemorta – i spuścił wzrok na drugą. Wiedział, że gdzieś znajdzie jeszcze jedną, oznaczającą trzecią zagadkę Trelawney, w której, jak się Harry’emu wydawało, przepowiedziała że Harry pokona jeszcze dwóch Mrocznych Panów.

I oto i ona, rozciągnięta wszędzie wokół, przeskakująca po jego ciele i owinięta wokół białego ostrza nożyczek, tak mocno złączona i związana z pierwszą przepowiednią, że Harry wręcz był w stanie i w niej zobaczyć lecące ptaki. Wziął głęboki oddech i potrząsnął głową, pojmując wreszcie jaka potęga przyszła mu na ratunek.

To był sam Czas. Harry okazał się być elementem już trzech przepowiedni, a przepowiednie to żywe stworzenia, zdolne do zmian i adaptacji. Dwie wciąż starały się spełnić. Nie spodobało im się, że Kamień spróbował obedrzeć go z Czasu. Harry był już wystarczająco pochwycony w labirynt wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło i co jeszcze miało nastąpić. Wokół niego po prostu nie było już _miejsca_ na interferencję Kamienia.

Zaśmiał się, oglądając w kierunku iluzji szarego sześcianu, który wciąż cierpiał od przetaczających się przez niego fal we wszystkich możliwych kolorach sińców, i nagle śmiech ugrzązł mu w gardle.

Za Kamieniem unosiła się kolejna lina, tym razem już nie w kolorze miodu, lecz ciemnej zieleni, w której unosiły się złote drobiny. Na tych zwojach, ze wzrokiem wbitym w niego, siedział czarny, szczupły pies gończy Śmierci.

Nadciągała czwarta przepowiednia. Wnioskując z koloru, okaże się mroczna i Mroczna. Harry przełknął ślinę i rozpaczliwie miał nadzieję, że ta już okaże się ostatnią w jego życiu. Naprawdę nie podobała mu się idea poddania trzem przepowiedniom na raz.

_Ostatnia, jaką przyjdzie mi przeżyć. Może to o to chodzi? Może przyczajona na niej Śmierć oznacza mój własny koniec? A może chodzi o horkruksy?_

Z tej odległości nie dało się tego określić, podobnie jak wycenić, kiedy w ogóle przyjdzie mu poznać tę przepowiednię. Harry jednak nie sądził, żeby zostało mu do niej wiele czasu. Nie wiedział, czy powinno mu ulżyć na tę myśl – bo oznaczałoby to, że wojna z Voldemortem jednak nie potrwa długo – czy też nie.

Ciało mu lśniło, więc poświęcił mu wreszcie nieco uwagi, po czym zamrugał. Nosił na sobie też inne znamiona minionego czasu, nie tylko bliznę na czole. Błyszczał na nim odcisk w kształcie feniksa, z dziobem zaczynającym się na jego gardle, a ciałem ciągnącym się przez tors, w dodatku na każdym wolnym skrawku skóry miał złoto-białe zygzaki. Po przyjrzeniu się tym niekończącym zakrętom, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to musiało oznaczać Labirynt. Przeszedł przez niego, a przecież też znajdował się wtedy, na swój sposób, poza czasem, w dodatku sam Labirynt również pochodził z innego świata, zupełnie jak Kamień. Naznaczył go, podobnie jak dar Fawkesa.

– _Interesujący_ jesteś.

Harry szybko poderwał wzrok z powrotem na Kamień. W jego głosie wciąż było słychać ból, ale teraz wyraźnie coraz bardziej przeważał w nim podziw.

– Jesteś naznaczony, pobliźniony i rozszarpany przez czas, spętany przyszłością i zapisany jako element poświęcenia potrzebnego do zyskania nieśmiertelności, a poprzez ciebie Tom Riddle też został naznaczony i rozszarpany przez czas – powiedział Kamień. – No i trzeci. Gdzie on jest? W twojej aurze jest na niego miejsce, jakby dla gościa, a mimo to nie ma go przy tobie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi – powiedział Harry, który już zaczął po cichu zbierać i zarzucać wokół swoją magią.

– To nie ma znaczenia – wyszeptał Kamień. – Mógłbym spędzić całe stulecia na badaniu tego, ustalaniu związków między wszystkimi dziwnymi zbiegami okoliczności, dzięki którym do nich doszło. _Ależ_ z ciebie dziecko Czasu. Naprawdę mu się nie spodobało, że cię zaczepiłem. No trudno. Zostawię cię w spokoju, teraz na pewno nie mogę interweniować. Pozwolę ci zająć się sobą i zamiast tego zacznę badać twoje życie. Zarówno wprzód, jak i w tył mam tyle materiału, że nauczę się z tego znacznie więcej, niż gdybym nakazał ci pozostanie tu ze mną.

– Oddaj mi Adalrico – powiedział Harry. Podziw stłumił jego furię, ale nie ograniczył jej, przez co teraz krążyła wokół, jakby na smyczy, gotowa uderzyć w dowolny słaby punkt Kamienia.

– Nie mogę – powiedział Kamień. – Korzystam z niego. Jego magia napędza moje eksperymenty. Jestem gotów zawrzeć pokój między nami. Nie odbiorę ci już więcej sojuszników. Ale zwrócić ci mogę jedynie jego martwe ciało.

– Zła odpowiedź – powiedział cicho Harry, po czym sięgnął w bok, przebijając się magią przez senny świat Mroku i Światła, przeskakując nią poprzez i między ścieżkami, i uderzył wprost w niewymownych, życząc sobie ich śmierci.

Już kiedyś tak zrobił. Wówczas miało to miejsce nad jeziorem, wywołane siecią, której nie był w stanie zniszczyć i wykrzyczał te słowa w zaciszu własnej głowy, kiedy łzy ciekły mu po twarzy. Teraz wykrzykiwał je na głos, a zaraz za falą magii, która powalała niewymownych, jego wrogów, posłał jeszcze swój dar _absorbere._

– _Adsulto cordis! Adsulto cordis! Adsulto cordis!_

Umierali na zawały serc, a ich magia, która zwykle momentalnie zostałaby przekazywana do napędzania eksperymentów Kamienia, tonęła w jego gardzieli. Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie, pozwalając swojemu darowi zamknąć się, kiedy już nie był w stanie więcej wchłonąć i musiał rozpocząć trawienie. Po raz pierwszy powitał tę dodatkową siłę, porządnie się wzmacniając. Skoro Kamień nie chciał go słuchać i wolał z nim walczyć, zamiast ratować swoich bliskich, to Harry’emu przyda się wszelka siła na przeżycie nadciągającej bitwy.

Kamień zakwilił, co było żałosnym dźwiękiem. Harry nie sądził, żeby tak naprawdę zależało mu na niewymownych, ale należeli do niego, więc przynajmniej teraz mógł zabrzmieć jak dziecko, któremu jest przykro, bo ukradziono mu zabawki.

Czekał w milczeniu, podczas gdy moc rozrastała się wokół niego niczym wzburzona woda, więc zaczął znowu ją zbierać i zarzucać tym niszczycielskim łańcuchem, który łączył w sobie moc zniszczenia i węża chłonącego magię. Był potężniejszy niż wcześniej. Dodatkowa siła wcale nie zmieniła go tak bardzo, jak mu się to zawsze wydawało. Połykanie magii i zachowywanie jej dla siebie, zamiast wykorzystywania na potrzeby innych, nie skaziło go, przemieniając w potwora. Powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać, jakim cudem w ogóle uwierzył, że może do tego dojść.

Nie było mu też jakoś szczególnie żal zabijanych niewymownych. Służyli Kamieniowi, byli mu zaprzysięgli, niepodważalnie wierni. Czuł w sobie umierające echa ich więzi z nim i w porównaniu do nich niewola, którą Voldemort rozpoczynał narzucaniem Mrocznego Znaku, przypominała zwykły kordonek. Niewymowni nie poddaliby się nawet w ramach ratowania własnego życia, nie oddaliby mu Adalrico i wyłącznie poniesienie własnych strat _może_ przekonać Kamień do oddania mu sojusznika.

Byli ludźmi. A on ich zabijał. Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, przyglądając się Kamieniowi bardziej basenami swojej magii, niż oczami. Będzie musiał porozmawiać potem z Josephem i upewnić się, że nie wydarło mu to znowu czegoś w duszy. Ale to była bitwa, to była wojna i jeśli nie będzie w stanie jej znieść – zarówno zabijania ludzi, którzy nigdy nie byliby dla niego czymkolwiek poza wrogami, jak i uznawania ich ludzkości mimo wszystko – to w ogóle nie powinien brać w niej udziału.

– Bierz go sobie – wyszeptał Kamień.

Harry nie odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ osłabiłoby to prezentowane właśnie przez niego wrażenie niewzruszonej potęgi.

– Całego i zdrowego na magii i na ciele – powiedział z uporem.

– Całego i zdrowego na magii i na ciele. – Kamień nachylił jeden z rogów, co pewnie miało oznaczać potulne kiwnięcie głową.

– I nigdy więcej nie będziesz się wtrącał w moje życie i odbierał mi żadnych sojuszników.

– Przecież już powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię. – Kamień brzmiał na lekko zaskoczonego. – Jesteś zbyt fascynujący.

– I zostawisz ministerstwo i czarodziejski świat w spokoju.

Tym razem Kamień wahał się nad odpowiedzią, więc Harry bez słowa sięgnął ku niewymownej i zaczął osuszać ją z magii.

– Zostawię ministerstwo i czarodziejski świat w spokoju – powiedział szybko Kamień.

Harry puścił niewymowną. Miał nadzieję, że nie zdążył zrobić z niej charłaczki, ale powstrzymał się przed sprawdzeniem. Przecież powinien się teraz przejmować losem Adalrico.

– W takim razie przywróć mnie do normalnego świata – powiedział.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, po której Kamień odezwał się znacznie bardziej zdumionym głosem, niż do tej pory:

– Wygląda na to, że ktoś mi na to nie pozwala.

* * *

Draco skakał z jednego ptasiego umysłu na drugi, muskając tylko ich kałuże, nim nie musiał lecieć dalej. W każdym umyśle pozostawił po sobie taką samą wskazówkę, starając się nadać jej kształt ich własnych myśli, by uznały, że same na to wpadły. Za każdym razem przebijał się przez powierzchnię, pozostawiając po sobie zmarszczki na wodzie, żeby rozkaz wzmacniał się sam i stopniowo rozprzestrzeniał na wszystkich wokół poprzez łączące stado więzi.

_Uratuj ich._

Stado zawróciło i opadło, zanim Draco zdążył wskoczyć do wszystkich. Zaklął szpetnie, mimo że nawet nie miał jak tego wyrazić. Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobili tego, bo Kamień zauważył jego wysiłki i postanowił go powstrzymać. Wyjrzał przez jedną z par topazowych oczu.

Zobaczył najlepsze, na co mógł w tej chwili mieć nadzieję. Klif, na którym walczyła jego matka, profesor Snape i pozostali, pękł nagle i wszyscy zawisnęli ponad otchłanią na świetlistych niciach nie grubszych od alg. Blada twarz profesora Snape’a tłumaczyła, skąd się ta sieć wzięła.

Ptaki jednak chwytały łagodnie szponami ludzi, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą mieli być ich zdobyczą, po czym leciały z nimi w kierunku innej części klifu. Draco odczekał tylko do chwili, w której upewnił się, że jego matka znajduje się w bezpiecznym miejscu i zobaczył jak ptaki niosą jego bezwładne ciało, po czym skoczył po raz ostatni, wracając do domu.

Westchnął, otwierając oczy, po czym stęknął z niezadowoleniem, bo jeden ze szponów zaciskał się na nim mocno, co było nieprzyjemne, a łoskot metalowych skrzydeł był wręcz ogłuszający. Usiadł, kiedy ptak odstawił go na ziemię i momentalnie został pochwycony w objęcia matki. Stado po raz ostatni zatoczyło wokół nich krąg, po czym podzieliło się; połowa wróciła do świata luster, który stopniowo robił się coraz mniej oszałamiający, podczas gdy reszta została w pobliżu, strzegąc ich. Draco miał nadzieję, że pierwsza połowa skoczyła po jakieś przekąski i coś do picia, bo to byłoby naprawdę wykorzystanie rozkazu „uratuj ich”, po czym pozwolił, by głowa opadła mu na ramię matki.

– Znowu nas uratowałeś – wyszeptała mu na ucho.

– Chyba profesor Snape mi w tym pomógł – powiedział Draco, po czym zamrugał i rozejrzał się. – Czy ktoś widział gdzieś Harry’ego?

Narcyza pokręciła z niepokojem głową.

I wtedy wszyscy, od Dracona po najsłabszego aurora, wyczuli potężną falę magii.

* * *

Harry wciągnął z zaskoczeniem powietrze, kiedy uderzyło w niego coś niewidocznego. Wymiar Czasu zamigotał i zniknął, a Harry zachwiał się, bo już nie wspierały go ogromne nożyce, już nie widział potężnego śladu po feniksie, albo znamienia Labiryntu, czy owijających się wokół niego przepowiedni. Poderwał głowę i odkrył, że ponownie znalazł się na czarnej ścieżce, podczas gdy wokół unosiły się przeróżne pomosty, mknące wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Iluzja Kamienia zniknęła wraz z Czasem.

_Kto…_

Kształt zapikował wprost na niego, po grzbiecie przebiegała mu lśniąca fala potęgi, a Harry przypomniał sobie, który z jego wrogów czuł się jak u siebie, w tym kraju dziwnych i tajemniczych ścieżek, kraju między Mrokiem i Światłem. Owinął się magią i zaczął machać częścią niej niczym łańcuchem, szykując na ponownie starcie z Falco.

  
  



	87. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty szósty: Opór

Falco miał w głowie wizję. Uformowała się w chwili, w której wyczuł jak Harry zostaje wyrwany ze świata czarodziejów i postawiony pomiędzy ścieżkami, w miejscu w które Falco zwykle udawał się, by rozważyć swoje opcje i nauczyć się więcej o magii Mroku. Być może jednak uda się rozwiązać ich konflikt bez niezliczonych bitew. Ma szansę wygrać od razu, jeśli skupi swój atak na największej słabości Harry’ego.

Leciał między ścieżkami, kiedy Harry rozmawiał z Kamieniem, owijając się przy okazji w przepowiednię, zbierając magię, za którą ukryje swoje prawdziwe zamiary. Sama pułapka była ważniejsza i cięższa do splecenia od zaklęcia, które uderzy w kruche elementy umysłu Harry’ego. Harry musiał przede wszystkim nabrać przekonania, że Falco naprawdę miał zamiar uderzyć go szarą falą swojej potęgi.

Wreszcie przygotował się jak należy. Piana wzbijała mu się ponad ramionami, tryskając poza krawędź skrzydeł, które teraz wyglądały na połączenie bielikowych z testralowymi; komunikacja z Mrokiem nauczyła go wiele o zagrożeniach i cudach związanych z innymi rodzajami zmian kształtu.

Zawrócił i opadł na Harry’ego, ciągnąc za sobą falę potęgi, przemykając drzwiami, które Kamień usiłował otworzyć, żeby odesłać Harry’ego z powrotem do domu. Kamień był w stanie przeciąć się przez bariery dzięki temu, czym tak naprawdę był, istotą odporną na wszelką magię, której sama nie akceptowała. Ale Falco miał pod tym względem więcej doświadczenia, ponieważ spędzał czas na uwodzeniu dwóch potęg, przez co bez trudu zamknął tę niewielką szramę, którą otworzył Kamień.

Harry wyleciał z powrotem do świata ścieżek, dzięki czemu Czas poluźnił na nim swój uchwyt, a przepowiednie musiały się wycofać.

Wtedy właśnie Falco skoczył na niego, chowając w swojej fali broń, która unosiła się za nim niczym ukryty w dłoni sztylet.

* * *

Draco przygryzł wargę, znosząc tę eksplozję, czy też zderzenie, które przebiegało po nim. W uszach mu dzwoniło, a krew szybciej popłynęła z lekkiego nacięcia na ramieniu. Odsunął się od Narcyzy, jak tylko wszystko się uspokoiło, po czym poderwał na nogi i rozejrzał.

Powinien być w stanie wyczuć, w którym kierunku znajdował się Harry. A przynajmniej miał wrażenie, że powinien mieć już taką zdolność, biorąc pod uwagę ich więź stworzoną w rytuale zaręczynowym i bransoletę świstoklikową. Dotknął teraz bransolety i zapytał w myślach o stan Harry’ego. Harry zaczarował ją, żeby informowała Dracona o takich sprawach, oraz by przeniosła go do niego na wszelką odległość, o ile po drodze nie znajdą się jakieś potężne osłony.

_W szoku i bólu_ , odezwał się w głowie bezbarwny głos bransolety.

Draco potrząsnął głową, ponownie przygryzł wargę i zorientował się nagle, że przygląda mu się większość zebranych wokół ludzi. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Snape, który ściągnął swoją magię z powrotem i wyglądał na rozdartego między padnięciem z wycieńczenia, a ruszeniem Harry’emu na pomoc.

– Czy wie pan może, gdzie on jest, panie Malfoy? – Głos Hawthorn Parkinson był niezwykle uprzejmy.

Millicenty już mniej.

– Gdzie mój ojciec?

– Tego nie wiem – powiedział Draco nieobecnym głosem. Obrócił bransoletę na nadgarstku, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien udać się do Harry’ego. _Chciał_ tego, cholera jasna, ale po drodze niemal na pewno znalazłyby się jakieś osłony, zarówno stworzone przez niewymownych, jak i Kamień. Kopnął zawistnie głaz pod swoimi stopami, ale nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. – Ale Harry wciąż żyje, nawet jeśli znajduje się w szoku. – Podniósł rękę, pozwalając światłu zabłysnąć na złotej obręczy, jak tylko otworzyli usta, żeby go zapytać, skąd to wie. – Nie wiem jednak, jak się do niego dostać. – W dodatku niespecjalnie podobał mu się pomysł bezmyślnego skoku do Harry’ego, bo możliwe, że nie byłby w stanie mu pomóc. Ostatnim razem, kiedy zrobił coś podobnego, udając się do ministerstwa, kiedy Dumbledore pochwycił Harry’ego i poddał go klątwie _Capto Horrifer_ , Draco przynajmniej otrzymał zapewnienie od monety Blacków, że po wylądowaniu będzie gotów na wszystko.

Jego matka zdawała się wyczuwać tor jego myśli i pokręciła lekko głową, sugerując że wahanie Dracona było czymś dobrym.

– Musimy zacząć planować – powiedziała. Ponownie rozejrzała się po okolicy. Draco zauważył, że teren wreszcie zaczynał się uspokajać. Stali na szarym klifie, który prawdopodobnie był wykonany z granitu, a pod nimi rozciągała się rozmyta kraina pełna zielonych drzew i srebrnych strumieni. Brązowe i stalowe ptaki latały wokół nich, uważnie wypatrując zagrożeń. Nigdzie nie było widać szarych płaszczy niewymownych. – Jeśli możemy jakoś dostać się do Harry’ego, to to właśnie powinniśmy zrobić. Jeśli nie, to powinniśmy pamiętać, że nie znamy tutejszych praw magii, a Harry nawet uprzedzał nas, że zwykłe zaklęcia mogą nie działać tu jak należy.

– Chyba mam pewien pomysł – powiedział powoli Draco, po czym zamknął oczy, opierając się o gotowe ramię Narcyzy i ponownie skoczył do umysłów otaczającego ich stada.

Tym razem powitały go ochoczo, płytkie umysły rozpoznały jego dotyk, a Draco zaimplementował w nich pomysł zaniesienia dziwnych ludzi, których bezpieczeństwa wciąż musiały pilnować, do źródła eksplozji magicznej, którą przed chwilą wyczuli. Ptaki wydawały się przez chwilę zagubione, bo nie były pewne, skąd właściwie nadszedł ten wybuch – co nie było takie dziwne, ponieważ mogło do niego dojść w kompletnie innym świecie, zwłaszcza jeśli to właśnie tam był Harry. Ale Draco zmodyfikował pomysł z „do” na „tak blisko jak tylko się da”, więc ptaki zniżyły lot i ponownie złapały grupę łagodnie za ramiona.

Elfrida Bulstrode odezwała się, kiedy już wznieśli się w powietrze. Draco usłyszał ją, nieco oszałamiająco, zarówno poprzez metalowe, jak i ludzkie uszy, ponieważ akurat przenosił się z powrotem do własnej głowy.

– Co ty planujesz, Malfoy?

– Chcę znaleźć się tak blisko źródła bólu Harry’ego, jak to tylko możliwe – powiedział Draco. – Do osłon, więzienia, albo świata, w którym jest przetrzymywany. Tam właśnie kazałem im nas zanieść. – Podniósł rękę, na której zalśnił pierścień od pani Parkinson, który otrzymał w czasie rytuału potwierdzającego go jako magicznego dziedzica. Dla dobra tego prezentu poświęciła część swojej magii, na stałe się przez to osłabiając. Ta magia wciąż siedziała w pierścieniu, skupiona w jego niewielkim, błękitnym klejnocie. – Skorzystam ze wszystkich dostępnych mi środków, żeby przebić się przez dowolne osłony, czy ściany i uratować Harry’ego.

* * *

Harry wyczuwał wzbierającą wokół niego magię, wznoszącą się, dziwnie poruszającą, zmienną niczym fale, które widział na plecach Falco. Miał w sobie więcej mocy niż kiedykolwiek i mógł z niej skorzystać. Połknął magię niewymownych, a Mrok i Światło były tu – a przynajmniej tu właśnie się zaginały – w całej swojej potędze i mogły wiele mu zaoferować, w dodatku Voldemort w żaden sposób nie próbował ściągnąć tej magii do siebie.

Ale Harry z determinacją zakazywał sobie zapominania ceny, jakiej Mrok i Światło zażądaliby za swoje dary, a to że Voldemort wciąż nie wziął udziału w tej bitwie nie oznaczało, że w ogóle tego nie zrobi.

Skoczył do tyłu, obierając pozycję obronną i wznosząc przed sobą zrobioną z ostrzy tarczę. Klingi zrobił ze światła, tak wąsko skupiając je na krańcach, że mogłyby wyciąć komuś oko, a rękojeści otoczył drewnem czarnym jak najgłębsza noc. Ostrza były nieszczególnie dobrą obroną przed wodą, ale tak, jak magia Falco nie była prawdziwą wodą, tak ostrza nie były tak naprawdę ostrzami. Wszystko to było tylko wyobrażeniami, reprezentującymi to, co tam powinno się znaleźć, a Harry wreszcie, nareszcie znalazł się w miejscu własnego umysłu, z którego mógł korzystać do woli ze sprytu i kreatywności.

Fala opadła na ostrza, Falco przemknął zaraz pod nią i dodał kolejne uderzenie, niczym młotem.

Klingi zadrżały, pękły i rozpadły się. Harry wypadł spośród nich i wyobraził sobie jak rozkładają się wokół, wznosząc niczym pajęczyna, a ich świetliste krawędzie zmieniają się w paliki, albo pajęcze odnóża, pochwycające magię Falco i przyciągające ją do niego w całości.

Falco wydał z siebie krzyk, który Harry’emu brzmiał na zaskoczenie, czy nawet strach. Tak byłoby lepiej, niż gdyby to miał być zwykły szok, czy irytacja, które za moment miną.

Harry nie chciał połknąć magii Falco, nie teraz, kiedy jego dar _absorbere_ nie skończył jeszcze trawić swojego ostatniego posiłku. Zamiast tego zarzucił pochwyconą mocą, ciskając całą siecią w przestrzeń między ścieżkami Mroku i Światła, dzięki czemu magia Falco mogła zostać wchłonięta przez cokolwiek, co będzie jej chciało. Usłyszał gdzieś z oddali wycie i coś, na co żaden ze znanych czarodziejom wszechświatów nie miało nazwy, poruszyło się i pomknęło po swoją nagrodę.

Falco wzniósł się po raz kolejny w swojej migoczącej formie orła bielika o rozłożonych skrzydłach, unoszącego się pośród świetlistej mgły. Harry żonglował za sobą kulami pełnymi skoncentrowanej mocy i na chwilę przeniósł je do srebrnej dłoni, myśląc o quidditchu.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się Falco. Pierwszy raz w ogóle miał szansę na ocenienie natury magii swojego wroga. Znana była mu już moc Voldemorta, drapieżna, pełna kłów i ostrzy. Znał magię Snape’a, która była bardziej oswojoną wersją tej Voldemorta, bez całej zawartej w nim trucizny. Znał szybką, adaptującą się i zmienną magię Dracona, oraz zakurzony, marmurowy grobowiec Lucjusza, czy głaz, zdolny do zatańczenia w trzęsieniu ziemi w dowolnym momencie, jaki otaczał Millicentę.

Falco był inny. Jego magia była chłodna, niczym światło, które go teraz okrywało, głęboka niczym ocean i prawie niczego nie wyjawiała o osobowości swojego właściciela. Harry zamrugał. Biorąc pod uwagę swoje lekcje z Jing-Xi, nie był w stanie uwierzyć w coś takiego. Nawet niewielka manifestacja pokazałaby wszystkim wokół, kim jest naprawdę, a Jing-Xi wyjaśniła mu, że Panie i Panowie zwykle wytwarzali w sobie wyjątkowo zajadłe dusze, które przeszywały każdy, nawet najlżejszy skrawek ich mocy.

Przyjrzał się Falco uważniej i wreszcie zrozumiał. To właśnie _była_ osobowość Falco. Chłodna, głęboka, wyniosła i zamyślona. Postrzegał się jako kogoś ponad ludzkością. Praktycznie nie rozumiał ich poczynań. Po części zawiniły temu długie sny i ucieczki na otaczające ich właśnie ścieżki, ale głównie miało to związek z odmową przyjęcia do świadomości, że świat wokół niego się zmieniał. Sześćset lat temu, kiedy się urodził, tego rodzaju wyniosłość prawdopodobnie była idealną zaletą Panów i Pań, którzy wkraczali pośród śmiertelników wyłącznie, by dostosować „równowagę” między różnymi formami magii.

Ale nawet czarodzieje ulegali zmianie. Nawet Panowie i Panie umierali. A Falco zamknął się w formie, która, choć nie pozwalała mu na umieranie, nie dawała mu również żyć. Oszukiwał Mrok i Światło, przez co zapomniał o tym, jak oszukiwać – i żyć – pośród innych.

Harry nagle zrozumiał znacznie więcej z tego, czego do tej pory nie pojmował.

Był gotów, kiedy zalała go fala zimnego światła, starająca się przepchnąć go na złotą ścieżkę, otworzyć mu usta i wymusić deklarację wobec Światła. Cisnął kulkami, jakby grał w quidditcha, z prawej dłoni wyleciał zygzakiem znicz, który pomknął wprost ku Falco niczym jasny i szybki kłębek piór, ćwierkania i porannego pośpiechu latem. Ze srebrnej dłoni wyleciał kafel, wizja wiosennej łagodności i wyrozumiałości.

A za nimi poruszały się tłuczki, tak szybko że prawie nie było ich widać, które _przywaliły_ w Falco, jeden za drugim, wywołując pęknięcia w jego świetle, pokazując jaki był głupi, roztrzaskując wokół niego świat na drobne kawałki.

Falco zachwiał się i upadł. Harry pozwolił, by chłodne światło przetoczyło się po nim i wyszedł mu na spotkanie nagą potęgą własnej woli. Nie zadeklaruje się. Uważał to za niewłaściwe. W dodatku korzystał ze zbyt wielkich ilości mrocznej magii, żeby można go było uznać za świetlistego. Czy Światło w ogóle chciałoby tego rodzaju skażoną nagrodę?

Atak Falco, opierający się na mylnej ocenie charakteru Harry’ego, zadrżał i opadł zaraz za swoim panem. Harry spojrzał na niego zwycięsko.

I wtedy Falco cisnął w niego zaklęciem, z którym do tej pory się krył.

* * *

Wielki i szlachetny Lord Voldemort podniósł głowę, kiedy wyczuł z oddali zderzenie dwóch potęg, Mrocznego Pana, który dopiero się zadeklaruje i młodego, swojego dziedzica, dziecko swojej nienawiści, które już niebawem wyczuje ukąszenie zrodzonego z tej nienawiści lodowego skorpiona.

Słuchał ich przez chwilę i zaśmiał się.

– Mój panie?

To była jego Indigena, która przebiła się do niego, która przybyła ma wezwanie, wobec której żywił najwięcej czułości. Pogłaskał ją długimi palcami po włosach i patrzył poprzez oczy swojego węża, który pełzł po trawie porastającej ich kryjówkę i wypatrywał oznak, które pojawiłyby się w powietrzu na wieść o nowym Mrocznym Panie. Ten nowy Mroczny Pan przygotował dla nich azyl. Wciąż nie było jasne, czemu właściwie to zrobił i choć Lord Voldemort był niemal skłonny zawierzyć mu na słowo, to i tak nie był na tyle głupi, żeby tak po prostu wleźć do pułapki przygotowanej przez potencjalnego wroga.

– Lord Falco i Lord Harry walczą ze sobą – powiedział. – I już wiadomo, który z nich wygra. – Przechylił głowę, kiedy zaklęcie przeskoczyło na niego z oddali, zaklęcie już nie używane w ich czasach, pracujące w oparciu o sieci i srebrne łańcuchy, którego nauczył się, ponieważ był wspaniały i zdolny, w Egipcie, w mieście wzgardzonym przez większość europejskich czarodziejów jako nawiedzone. – Nawet jeśli ich pojedynek wciąż może okazać się interesujący – dodał.

Wiedział, że jego Indigena patrzyła teraz na niego z zaskoczeniem na twarzy. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Lubił ją dezorientować. Ponownie pogłaskał ją po głowie i powąchał zapach róż.

* * *

Falco leżał, jakby ranny i osłabiony, i patrzył, jak zaklęcie powoli zaczyna pracować, owijając się wokół umysłu Harry’ego w oszałamiającym lśnieniu swojego łańcucha. Harry pochylił głowę, pocierając brew srebrną dłonią, pozornie zdając sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak, ale wciąż nie pojmując, co to takiego mogło być. Nie powinien tego wiedzieć. Falco się tego upewnił. A teraz rzucał kolejne zaklęcie, do którego nie potrzebował równie wiele mocy, co w czasie drugiego, które rzucił podczas tej walki, sięgając w bok i przyciągając bliżej jedno z nienazwanych stworzeń, które czaiły się między Mrokiem i Światłem. Czarodzieje nigdy się nimi nie zainteresowali, bo i nigdy na tę uwagę sobie nie zasłużyły. Zwykle nie były w stanie wpływać na równowagę. Były po prostu padlinożercami, które przeżywały na porozrzucanych po ścieżkach szczątkach pożywienia.

Jedno zaraz zyska okazję do zadecydowania nad losem czarodziejskiego świata w Brytanii. Falco zastanawiał się, czy zdawało sobie z tego sprawę, ale odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Te stworzenia nie tylko były bezimienne, były też bezmyślne.

Podeszło bliżej, wygłodniale węsząc w poszukiwaniu strzępów magii. Wyglądało jak hiena, ale bez głowy, pozostawiając tylko przygarbione ramiona i płaską, tępą dziurę między nimi, którą przyciskało do ziemi niczym nos. Łapy lśniły od diamentowych pazurów, a ogon był tak cienki i sztywny, że wyglądał jak drut. To było żywe, magiczne stworzenie, po prostu stworzone w jednym celu i to właśnie robiło.

Harry je zauważył. Zaklęcie poruszyło się głęboko w jego oczach, zmieniając go. Podniósł srebrną dłoń. Falco ukrył się ze swoją irytacją. Byłoby to bardziej symboliczne, gdyby Harry użył do tego różdżki, ale kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że prawie cała magia Harry’ego była już bezróżdżkowa i dobrze się do tego dostosował. Falco zastanawiał się, czy nie nawiązać nowego rodzaju panowania nad Harrym i zaimplementować mu pragnienie użycia różdżki, ale odrzucił tę myśl. Lepiej nie przeginać. Przywrócenie równowagi mu wystarczy. Nie musiał pilnować wszelkich pomniejszych szczegółów, które miałyby towarzyszyć ogromnym zmianom.

Bezimienne stworzenie zjeżyło grzbiet i obróciło się w kierunku Harry’ego. Falco zastanawiał się, czy zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, że zaraz ucierpi. To możliwe. Czytał gdzieś, kiedyś, że są w stanie cierpieć. Potrząsnął głową. Na przestrzeni sześciuset lat przeczytał i zapomniał naprawdę wiele książek.

Koniec srebrnego łańcucha zalśnił mu w dłoni, owijając się wokół umysłu Harry’ego i dając mu dostęp, z którego Harry jeszcze nie zdał sobie sprawy. Zupełnie jak pewne zmieniające percepcję zaklęcie, które Albus użył kiedyś przeciw Harry’emu, to również było w stanie ukryć swoją obecność przed tymi, na których miało wpływ, usunąć wszelkie sugestie, które miałyby zasugerować jego istnienie.

Lada moment zaklęcie zmusi Harry’ego do użycia przymuszenia na bezimiennym stworzeniu.

Po użyciu przymuszenia przestanie być _vatesem._

A wówczas nie będzie miał już żadnych powodów do niezadeklarowania się i wybierze Światło, ponieważ znana mu była zgroza, jaką nieśli sobą Mroczni Panowie. Falco zadeklaruje się wobec Mroku i wda się z nim w walkę, w czasie której prawdopodobnie zginie, biorąc pod uwagę przepowiednię, która wiązała Harry’ego i Toma. I wtedy Harry uda się na pojedynek z Tomem, co prawdopodobnie zabije ich obu. Wreszcie Brytania będzie wolna od wszelkich Lordów, co było dla niej najlepszym stanem.

Falco nie bał się śmierci. _Bał_ się za to wypadków.

Ale Harry nie będzie w stanie niczego zrobić przeciw temu zaklęciu, bo nie miał nawet jak zdać sobie z niego sprawy.

_Wiek i przebiegłość zawsze pokonają młodość i głupotę,_ pogratulował sobie.

* * *

Draco nie wiedział, w jaki sposób ustali, w którym miejscu najlepiej będzie przebić się przez bariery, kiedy już do nich dotrą. Okazało się, że w ogóle nie musiał się tym przejmować. Każdy jego zmysł zjeżył się i zawył. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że tak naprawdę czuł dokładnie to, co niosące ich stado; ptaki wiedziały, kiedy wypełniły swoje zadanie, po czym zaniosły go do miejsca, które znajdowało się równolegle do tego zderzenia magii.

Kiedy Draco przyglądał się scenie przed sobą, spędził też chwilę na podziwianiu tego, jak bardzo zmienił się jego dar opętania. Nigdy w sumie nie sprawdził dogłębnie jego źródła, nie tak naprawdę. Podejrzewał, że pochodził z wymieszania empatii Malfoyów i przymuszenia Blacków, ale jeśli tak było, to nie powinien się już więcej zmieniać; nie miał ku temu powodów, ani z czym jeszcze się zmieszać. Będzie musiał to zbadać…

O ile w ogóle przeżyją z Harrym dzisiejszą wycieczkę do Departamentu Tajemnic.

Potrząsnął głową i skupił na bardziej naglącym problemie i sposobach jego rozwiązania. Stado przyniosło ich do czegoś zawieszonego w powietrzu, co wyglądało na ogromne, wypolerowane lustro. Draco widział w nim odbicie zielonych drzew, srebrnych strumieni, rozległego szarego nieba, jak i zarys odległego Kamienia. Problem w tym, że to był Departament Tajemnic, więc nie miał żadnej pewności, czy to było prawdziwe lustro. Możliwe, że od tego punktu pomieszczenie ciągnęło się dalej, po prostu w przeciwnym kierunku i znajdą w nim nawet drugi Kamień. Być może tylko tak daleko ptaki były w stanie w ogóle polecieć, do tej połowy, która nie była ani wrotami, ani nawet ścianą.

Problem w tym, że nie uratuje Harry’ego, zadając sobie filozoficzne pytania.

Podniósł pierścień i zaczął wzywać do siebie uwięzioną w nim magię. Na swój sposób naprawdę nienawidził faktu, że akurat w ten sposób przyjdzie mu wykorzystać prezent od Hawthorn; jego praktyczna, malfoyowska strona szeptała, że powinien zachować go na później, na okazję kiedy to właśnie będzie najlepszym wyjściem, zamiast używać w sytuacji, w której po prostu nie miał przy sobie niczego lepszego.

Ale blackowa część jego duszy zapytała go _po co_ mu właściwie ta magia, skoro nie chce użyć jej w czasie ratowania ukochanego mu człowieka. Na to już malfoyowska część – a przynajmniej dziecko ojca, który kiedyś bezgranicznie cenił sobie swoją żonę i syna – nie miała odpowiedzi.

Draco uśmiechnął się ponuro. Były takie chwile, kiedy wyczuwał swoje dwie strony, Malfoya i Blacka, Lucjusza i Narcyzy, walczące o równowagę w jego duszy, ale miał zamiar być czymś więcej, niż tylko jedną ze stron. Znajdował się teraz pośród chaosu, splatał plany, gdzie tylko mógł, podejmował decyzje, które prawdopodobnie w retrospekcji okażą się bezmyślne, ale że w ogóle był do tego zdolny, było talentem samym w sobie.

– Zaczekaj, Draconie.

Matka sięgnęła przez dzielącą ich odległość i złapała go za nadgarstek. Draco powstrzymał impuls warknięcia na nią i zamiast tego rzucił jej spojrzenie wyrażające wyłącznie lodowatą uprzejmość. Narcyza odpowiedziała tym samym, a nawet lepszym jakościowo, więc spuścił wzrok i kiwnął głową, dając znać o tym, że jest gotów jej wysłuchać.

– Czy jesteś w stanie rozkazać ptakom przebić się przez barierę? – Narcyza wskazała na stalowego sępa, który ją trzymał, a którego łopoczące skrzydła były niewątpliwie solidniejsze od powierzchni szkła. – Być może przyniosły nas tak daleko tylko dlatego, że tak im nakazałeś, ale możliwe, że teraz potrzebują kolejnego rozkazu do przebicia się przez barierę. – Rzuciła nieufne spojrzenie wypolerowanemu powietrzu.

– Nie wiem, czy mogę – odparł Draco. – Do tej pory chroniły nas i nosiły przez jedno polecenie, jakie im wydałem: żeby pilnowały naszego bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli to zmienię i nagle nakażę rozwalić powierzchnię lustra, to mogą nas upuścić, albo przywalić nami w odłamki, kiedy miną osłony, które nie zrobią im krzywdy. – Wykonał dłonią szeroki krąg. – Nie widzę tu żadnego gruntu, na którym moglibyśmy bezpiecznie wylądować w razie, gdyby nas wypuściły. A profesor Snape jest wycieńczony i tym razem nie złapie nas w porę.

– A co, jeśli splotę dla nas siatkę?

Draco podniósł brew.

– Spróbuj.

Narcyza machnęła różdżką. Wokół nich rozpostarło się zaklęcie, które Draco rozpoznał jako sieć, która otaczała większość rezydencji Malfoyów tamtego lata, kiedy wydawało mu się, że był smokiem w ludzkim ciele i starał się wzbić w powietrze poprzez zeskoczenie z dachu. Migotała srebrno, była gruba i silna i znacznie łatwiej przyjdzie jej udźwignąć wszystkich od chaotycznej, zdesperowanej konstrukcji profesora Snape’a.

Nie miała jednak do czego się przyczepić i opadła, jak tylko się pojawiła. Draco odprowadzał ją wzrokiem w dół, po czym rzucił swojej matce elokwentne spojrzenie. Narcyza tylko pochyliła głowę.

– Rób co uważasz – powiedziała. – Były takie czasy, że nie zawahałabym się w sytuacji, w której Lucjusz znajdowałby się po drugiej stronie takich osłon.

Draco kiwnął głową i zwrócił ponownie zwrócił uwagę na swój pierścień, ignorując mamrotanie ludzi wokół siebie. Millicenta martwiła się o swojego ojca, profesor Snape martwił się o Harry’ego, a Moody martwił się, czy Draco jest w ogóle zdolny do poprowadzenia takiej ekspedycji. Nic z tego nie miało większego znaczenia. Przyłożył swoją wolę do błękitnego kamyczka niczym dodatkową rękę i podłączył się do swobodnie poddanej magii. Doskonale wiedział, co chciał z nią zrobić. Chciał przebić się przez lustro, przestąpić ponad nim, albo rozerwać niczym szmatę – zrobić wszystko, co było konieczne do tego, by wreszcie przestała dzielić go od Harry’ego – i przyłączyć się do bitwy Harry’ego.

Wizualizował to sobie dokładnie w głowie i zaczął sięgać po różdżkę, żeby pomóc sobie jej ruchami w inkantacji.

I wtedy świat rozpadł się na kawałki.

* * *

Harry poczuł, jak warga mu się krzywi z obrzydzenia, kiedy zobaczył bezgłowe stworzenie wąchające ścieżkę. To było prawdopodobnie najbardziej szkaradne cholerstwo, jakie w życiu widział, łyse i pozbawione celu, może poza bredzeniem o magii i żywieniem się czym popadło. Szczury Petera były piękne i służyły czemuś wyższemu, Wielu świeciło niczym słońce, nawet testrale, które wyglądały głównie jak szkielety, miały w sobie pewne osobliwe piękno, ale w tym tutaj nie był w stanie dostrzec niczego takiego.

Jego srebrna dłoń uniosła się bez świadomego udziału z jego strony. Kosmyki magii, która wiązała ją z jego ciałem, były ciepłe i lśniące, teraz już bardziej różowe niż czerwone, bardziej żółte niż złote. Chyba dobrze byłoby się po prostu pozbyć tego bezgłowego stworzenia, prawda? W ten sposób pokazałby, że wita tę dłoń, uważa ją za część swojego ciała, co przywiąże ją tylko mocniej do nadgarstka.

Mógłby je zniszczyć, stworzyć wokół niego huragan ognia. Mógłby zmyć je ze ścieżki nagłą powodzią. Mógłby to zrobić. W końcu był potężny, a wokół biło serce całej magii, gotowe by ktoś z niego skorzystał.

Albo mógłby przymusić je do ucieczki. Tak byłoby najłatwiej, wystarczyłoby lekkie drgnięcie myśli i mógłby wrócić do walki z Falco, który był, o czym nie wolno mu było zapominać, jego prawdziwym wrogiem tutaj.

Tak, chyba najlepiej byłoby po prostu użyć przymuszenia…

I wtedy zalała go fala odrzucenia i obrzydzenia, która wzbiła się z głębin jego umysłu.

Właśnie przez tego rodzaju myśli, które były zwykłym cieniem idei przymuszenia Connora, bał się, że pewnego dnia wyrośnie na kogoś takiego jak Dumbledore i zmusił się do rozpadnięcia i ponownego złożenia w Pokoju Życzeń. Nauczył się wtedy, że wolno mu było nienawidzić swoich rodziców i nie było w tym niczego złego, albo że mógłby wyrzec się nazwiska i mimo to nie utracić więzi z bratem, czy wybaczyć rodzicom, a mimo to nie chcieć ich w swoim pobliżu przez resztę swojego życia. Tylko w ten sposób udało mu się zapomnieć o wszystkim innym, skupić na zrzuceniu łańcuchów i spojrzeniu w głąb siebie. _Skąd_ go teraz nagle naszły? Po co miałby je mieć?

Czemu w ogóle _vates_ miałby myśleć o przymuszeniu?

Zawył i zagrzebał się w swoich myślach, przekierowując magię i rozkazując jej rozłożenie jego myśli na części i pokazanie mu, _o czym_ właściwie myślał.

Wzrok mu się rozmył, kiedy legilimencja i reszta jego mocy, włącznie z połkniętą magią niewymownych, rzuciły się do wykonania polecenia. Harry przeżył ulotne, gorliwe pragnienie, by więcej Panów i Pań przeprowadzało na sobie coś takiego od czasu do czasu.

Stał ponad mapą błękitu, zieleni i czerwieni, rozglądał się pośród poczucia winy i wspomnień, albo pozostałości po zaspokojonych, fizycznych potrzebach i nagle natrafił wzrokiem na nieznany mu, srebrny łańcuch, który przeplatał mu się przez myśli. Złapał za niego i wyciągnął.

Przeszył go potworny ból, ale to nie było nic w porównaniu do tego, jakby się czuł po rzuceniu przymuszenia na bezgłowe stworzenie. Zrzucił z siebie srebrny łańcuch i roztrzaskał go, po czym potrząsnął ze zniecierpliwieniem głową.

Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Falco.

Stworzone przez niego kafel, znicz i tłuczki były po prostu cieniem pewnego pomysłu. Skoro Falco był chłodny i postrzegał siebie jako istotę znajdującą się ponad ludzkością, to dla Harry’ego najlepiej będzie z nim walczyć poprzez pokazanie mu ciepła i co to tak naprawdę znaczy być człowiekiem. Byłby w stanie przywołać go z jego dystansu i zmusić do ucieczki, gdyby tylko zobaczył, twarzą w twarz, jak wiele stracił.

To przynajmniej Harry chciał jeszcze zrobić, kiedy miał w sobie choć odrobinę współczucia wobec Falco i ochotę na finezję.

_Jebać finezję._

Wezwał swoją magię, tworząc z niej ogromną falę, związaną z jego rękami, zarówno cielistą jak i srebrną, po czym cisnął nią przed siebie, zalewając Falco czystą, surową dzikością i potęgą.

_Nie chcesz być człowiekiem? No to teraz już nie masz wyboru._

Wcisnął Falco we własne wspomnienia, własne emocje: intensywny dramat rozprawy, wspomnień dziecka, które cięło się klątwami w ramach uodparniania się na ból, cmentarz i przerażająca, wypełniona wrzaskiem chwila, w której stracił dłoń, oszałamiająca radość, która towarzyszyła mu za każdym razem, kiedy leciał na miotle, jak to jest, kiedy twoja magia manifestuje się jako kreatywność i barwne życie w gorącej dżungli. Pokazał mu jak to jest być Harrym Potterem, Harrym _vatesem,_ który przeżył więcej w czasie szesnastu lat – z czego dziesięć spędził pod więzami, z których istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy – niż Falco przez sześć stuleci. Pokazywał mu raz za razem i ponownie.

Falco uciekł.

Harry się tego nie spodziewał. Nagle stracił cel, na który przelewał całą swoją magię. Ściągnął ją z powrotem. Wróciła niechętnie, zarzucając łbem niczym dziki koń, a Harry zauważył przelotnie Falco przykucniętego w sporej odległości pośród ścieżek, niemal muskającego skrzydłami jedną ze złotych i przyglądającego się mu w intensywnym przerażeniu.

Harry już miał ponownie zarzucić swoją magią, ale zamarł. Coś zatrzymało się za Falco, głaskało go żartobliwie po grzbiecie swoimi ogromnymi pazurami. W pierwszej chwili Harry miał wrażenie, że było to jedno z tych bezimiennych stworzeń, które zamieszkiwały ścieżki, ale przecież wówczas Falco zdałby sobie z niego sprawę, a na to właśnie nie wyglądało. Harry przyglądał się, starając zrozumieć, podczas gdy Falco przyglądał się jemu, w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie pojmując, skąd wzięła się ta przerwa w atakach, ale pragnąc skorzystać z niej, by zebrać jak najwięcej informacji o Harrym.

Stworzenie podniosło pazury, spojrzało na Harry’ego i uśmiechnęło się. I właśnie wtedy, tylko na chwilę, zmieniło kształt z czegoś, co wyglądało ogólnie na smoczy, na chimerę, dokładnie taką, jaka przybyła w ostatnie zimowe przesilenie – o czym Draco poinformował go później – na jego deklarację.

_To sam Mrok._

Unosił się za Falco, rozkładał skrzydła i głaskał go, jakby był jednym z jego dzieci, ale Harry nie wyczuwał między nimi takiej samej więzi, jaka łączyła go z Mrokiem, czy też czegoś bardziej dzikiej, agresywnej i drapieżnej komunikacji, jaka łączyła Mrok z Voldemortem. Zamiast tego Mrok zdawał się cenić sobie jego ignorancję, uważał go za swoją ofiarę. Jeśli Falco miał zamiar stać się kolejnym Mrocznym Panem, to w ogóle nie pojmował, komu tak naprawdę się deklaruje.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy.

_A co, jeśli to o to właśnie chodzi? Co jeśli moc, której Mroczny Pan nie zna, to w tym przypadku właśnie Mrok? Falco kompletnie go nie rozumie. Nigdy nie starał się mu zadeklarować, nigdy o to nie walczył, więc teraz Mrok kryje się przed nim i tylko się z niego śmieje._

Harry poczuł, jak serce bije mu coraz mocniej i mocniej. Upomniał się, że przecież dziki Mrok był nieprzewidywalny i wciąż może zmienić zdanie o Falco do czasu jego deklaracji.

Ale gdyby tylko udało mu się stworzyć sytuację, w której dziki Mrok mógłby zniszczyć Falco…

Albo gdyby Falco zadeklarował się w czasie Walpurgii, albo przynajmniej walczył wtedy z Harrym, bo właśnie wtedy nastąpi następne potężne wzmocnienie Mroku, a skoro zaatakował go właśnie teraz, to Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Falco był w stanie wytrzymać do zimowego przesilenia…

Harry po raz pierwszy może zyskać okazję do celowego wypełnienia przepowiedni.

Roześmiał się głośno, na co Falco przymrużył oczy. Harry skoczył przed siebie, a magia rozbiegła się wokół niego niczym stado dzikich koni, potrząsających łbami, zarzucających grzywami i ogonami. Ruszył na Falco. Wydawało mu się, że już wiedział jak go zniszczyć, ale nie będzie narzekał, gdyby udało mu się to tu i teraz.

Wzniósł swoją magię, czując jak potrząsa nią samymi fundacjami ministerstwa, a jedna ze ścieżek rozszarpała się w złote drobinki i pokazała mu Dracona, unoszącego się po drugiej stronie, pochwyconego w szpony metalowego ptaka i przyglądającego się mu z zaskoczeniem.

Harry puścił mu oczko. Jego złość przemieniła się w radość, więc posłał w kierunku Falco kolejną falę życia.

Falco zniknął.

Aportował się, albo zagiął czas, jak to Scrimgeour mu kiedyś powiedział, że może – Harry nie wiedział, nie był pewien i w sumie miał to gdzieś. Nadzieja przyłączyła się i śpiewała, śpiewała i śpiewała, przez co prawie nie usłyszał rozlegającego się pod nią głosu Kamienia.

– Dotrzymam swoich obietnic – odezwała się szara iluzja, pojawiając się obok Harry’ego. – Jesteś najbardziej fascynującym stworzeniem, jakie do tej pory poznałem. Samo badanie twoich relacji z przepowiedniami zadowoli mnie na dobre pół roku. – Harry zauważył kątem oka, jak ponownie wykonuje ten potulny gest kiwnięcia. – Przejdź przez tę wyrwę. Twój sojusznik już na ciebie czeka, cały i zdrowy, jak sobie tego życzyłeś.

Harry pochylił przed Kamieniem głowę. Wciąż był na niego zły, nawet nie mniej niż wcześniej i tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się dotrzymania obietnic, że naprawdę nie będzie już więcej krzywdził ani jego, ani jego sojuszników, czy ministerstwa i czarodziejskiego świata. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek je złamie, to teraz przynajmniej Harry już wiedział, w jaki sposób tak naprawdę go skrzywdzić – odbierając mu niewymownych i wszelkie eksperymenty.

Miał do tego dość magii, dość mocy i choć zawsze będą istniały sprawy, przed którymi będzie się wzbraniał – jak na przykład zabijanie innych i osuszanie ich z magii – to miał zamiar z niej _korzystać._

_Nastąpią,_ dodał, myśląc o komisji nadzorczej, _pewne zmiany._

Następnie zawrócił i wszedł w przerwę między ścieżkami, która już nie była pełną powietrza otchłanią, lecz solidnym korytarzem, prowadzącym z powrotem do czarnych drzwi, które otworzą przejście w okrągłym, niebieskim pokoju. Ptaki zniknęły, jego sojusznicy byli cali i zdrowi, Adalrico leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze, a Draco wtulił się w niego, oddychał przy nim i biło mu serce.


	88. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty siódmy: Umysły zabliźnione i nie

Draco zamknął oczy i trzymał Harry’ego bez słowa. Czuł materiał przesuwający mu się pod palcami, srebro dotykające mu pleców – na tyle zimne, że poczuł je nawet przez szaty, jakby Harry tuż przed powrotem włożył dłoń w ciemne miejsca między gwiazdami. Czuł jego bijące serce.

A ponieważ był też tym, kim był, wyczuwał również nacisk i obecność kamienia w pierścieniu, wciąż zawierającego w sobie odrobinę magii, której nie zdołał wykorzystać, zanim Harry rozbił bariery między światem snów i pokojem w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Odnosił wrażenie, że w tej chwili kochał Harry’ego równie mocno za oszczędzenie mu konieczności używania tej magii, jak i za potęgę, którą emanował.

Wreszcie Harry odsunął się od Dracona, kręcąc lekko głową.

– Później? – wymamrotał.

_O czym… ach._ Draco musiał ukryć się ze swoim chichotem, kiedy zauważył na jego policzkach zarumienienie, które nie miało niczego wspólnego z zakłopotaniem, czy mijającym niepokojem i uradowaniem. Kiwnął głową i pozwolił kciukowi musnąć to szczególne miejsce na karku Harry’ego, nim jego narzeczony ruszył, żeby zobaczyć się ze Snape’em. Snape nawet go nie tknął. To nie miało znaczenia. Draco praktycznie widział, jak otaczające go powietrze nuci z ulgi, szacunku i wdzięczności.

Draco mógł dodać też własne, kiedy oparł się o ścianę, założył ręce na piersi i patrzył, jak Harry chodzi od osoby do osoby, kojąc wszystkich słowami, czasami dotknięciem ręki, czy drgnieniem magii, jeśli wydawało mu się, że tego właśnie potrzebowali. Oglądał się też co chwila na pana Bulstrode’a, dzięki czemu jak tylko Adalrico się poruszył, Harry mógł opaść przy nim w płynnym ruchu. Draco miał wrażenie, że magia Harry’ego stale badała jego ciało, dzięki czemu teraz najlepiej ze wszystkich znał jego stan.

– Panie Bulstrode – odezwał się Harry, po czym poprawił się z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby to był jeden z tych żartów, których Draco nie znosił, ponieważ nie był jego częścią. – Adalrico. Co najbardziej boli?

– Ręka. – Adalrico przewrócił się na bok i wyciągnął ją. Harry złapał go w nadgarstku i przyjrzał się uważnie. Draco, który stanął tuż za nim – i kiedy właściwie to zrobił? – też na nią spojrzał. Widział wzdłuż palców ciemne, niebieskie sińce, ale nie miał pojęcia, co mogło je wywołać.

Dłoń Harry’ego zadrżała jednak, kiedy wyciągał ją, żeby położyć na czole Adalrico.

– Transmutacja ciała – powiedział cicho. – Otrzymasz najlepszą opiekę, jaką jest w stanie zaoferować magiczny świat, Adalrico. Obiecuję.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy. Millicenta klęczała przy nim, trzymając za ramię z siłą, która sugerowała, że nieprędko będzie gotowa go puścić. Draco w ogóle jej o to nie winił. Pewnie sam by się tak zachowywał, gdyby to Narcyza trafiła w sidła niewymownych.

Harry wstał, poruszając się jak tancerz, kiedy Elfrida podeszła, żeby przyjrzeć się swojemu mężowi, po czym przyglądał się mu jeszcze przez chwilę. Wreszcie kiwnął głową i obrócił się, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że oto znajduje się twarzą w twarz z Draconem.

Uśmiechnął się jednak, zamiast wycofywać, jakby to kiedyś zrobił, i nachylił, żeby wyszeptać:

– Wciąż nie znajdujemy się w dość odosobnionym miejscu na to, co mam ochotę z tobą zrobić.

Draco podniósł brwi, tłamsząc własny rumieniec, i kiwnął głową. Zaczeka. Nie musieli się śpieszyć.

Serce Harry’ego wciąż biło.

* * *

Millicenta rzuciła zaklęcie, które czaiło się na końcu jej różdżki – a przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie od chwili, w której usłyszała o porwaniu swojego ojca. Magia rozbiegła się po ciele Adalrico niczym delikatna, lśniąca siatka, migocząca złotem i czerwienią, kiedy wsiąkała w jego stawy i mięśnie. Millicenta głaskała go po przedramieniu, tuż nad Mrocznym Znakiem, i przyglądała się.

W chwilę później niebieskie kosmyki wzniosły się niczym para ponad jego palcami, klatką piersiową i włosami. Millicenta zbadała je, kiedy jej rodzice szeptali ze sobą na podłodze.

Ten kolor mówił o bólu, a jego zaciemnienie świadczyło, jak ogromny i przeraźliwy musiał być.

Tego samego koloru były sińce na palcach Adalrico. Rozgłaszały o cierpieniu, które nigdy się do końca nie zagoi.

Dłoń Millicenty otworzyła się spazmatycznie, więc schowała ją za ramieniem ojca, żeby nikt nie zauważył, po czym zaparła się, starając postawić go na nogi. Adalrico przechylił głowę i podniósł z rozbawieniem jedną ze swoich krzaczastych brwi.

– Wszyscy już wychodzą – zauważyła Millicenta. Harry i Draco podeszli do innych drzwi z czarnego drewna, prowadzeni – jak Millicenta miała nadzieję – magią Harry’ego, która chciała ich stamtąd wyprowadzić. – Chyba że chcesz spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu z niewymownymi, ale jeśli nie, to sugeruję…

Głos zamarł jej w gardle, kiedy zobaczyła minę swojego ojca.

– Millicento – powiedział cicho Adalrico. – Nigdy sobie z tego nie żartuj. Obiecaj mi, że więcej tego nie zrobisz.

Millicenta musiała przełknąć parę razy ślinę, zanim zdołała odpowiedzieć.

– Obiecuję – wyszeptała wreszcie.

Adalrico pochylił głowę w bardzo kruchym kiwnięciu, po czym wstał. Wsparł się o Elfridę, kiedy prowadziła go do drzwi i Millicenta jeszcze _nigdy_ nie widziała czegoś takiego. Być może Kamień i niewymowni oddali Adalrico w jednym kawałku, zarówno na ciele jak i magii, ale to nie znaczyło, że go wyleczyli, a Merlin jeden raczył wiedzieć, co on tu zobaczył i jak wiele wycierpiał.

A mimo to uchodził stąd z życiem i nawet raz nie obejrzał się z wyrzutem na Harry’ego.

_Czy byłabym w stanie zrobić równie wiele?_

Millicenta nie wiedziała. Nie miała _czasu_ na robienie Harry’emu wyrzutów za to wszystko. Przybyła do ministerstwa na wezwanie Harry’ego, kiedy skontaktował się z nią przez zaklęcie pieśni feniksa i powiedział o porwaniu jej ojca, a potem chciała go odzyskać, a potem szykowała się do walki z niewymownymi, a potem zamiast tego walczyła z ptakami, a potem już klęczała u boku swojego ojca. Wszystkie emocje poza determinacją skuliły się obok myśli „kiedy już go odzyskam”.

A teraz odzyskała ojca, który zdawał się nie winić o nic Harry’ego. Zdawał się uważać to za rozsądną cenę w zamian za sojusz, a fakt, że Harry go uratował, w jakiś sposób niszczył wszelkie wyrzuty o to, że przecież niewymowni porwali go głównie dlatego, że był sojusznikiem Harry’ego.

_Czy byłabym w stanie zrobić równie wiele?_

Myśl ta powtarzała się w jej głowie raz za razem, niczym ryk fal, ponieważ pewnego dnia jej ojciec umrze i to jej właśnie przyjdzie stanąć u boku Harry’ego, a nie była pewna, czy zdoła zachować w sobie tego rodzaju zaufanie wobec potężnego czarodzieja – jak i ufności co do jego zasad, skoro już o tym mowa, bo stawanie po jego stronie oznacza również ściągnięcie na siebie uwagi.

Miała jednak wrażenie, że czas zacząć się tego uczyć, ponieważ ani ich sojusz, ani związane z nim niebezpieczeństwo nigdzie się nie wybierały.

Millicenta schowała różdżkę z powrotem do kabury przy pasie i ruszyła za rodzicami.

* * *

Rufus czekał na nich.

Oczywiście, że nie udał się z nimi. Nie sposób było przewidzieć, co takiego mogło wydarzyć się w Departamencie Tajemnic, a gdyby Harry tam zginął, to Rufus byłby potrzebny na powierzchni ministerstwa, by przygotować wszystkich na najgorsze. Gdyby tam poszedł i zginął…

Rufus potrząsnął głową. Nie wiedział, kto zostałby po nim ministrem. Szaleństwo Amelii Bones dobiegło już końca. Niektórzy członkowie Wizengamotu prawdopodobnie próbowaliby przejąć ten urząd, ale Rufusowi osobiście wydawało się, że to Starszy Juniper by wygrał. A biorąc pod uwagę delikatną równowagę między ministerstwem i wilkołakami, niechęć Junipera wobec nich mogłaby przynieść katastrofalne skutki.

Nie po raz pierwszy musiał pozostać z tyłu i myśleć o życiu i przyszłości, podczas gdy cenieni przez niego ludzie udawali się na jego oczach na śmierć. Ale chyba nigdy nie był równie szczęśliwy, kiedy zobaczył jak wszyscy wracają z powrotem na światło dzienne, nie bez ran, nie bezpieczni, ale przynajmniej żywi.

Instynktownie wyciągnął rękę, kiedy Harry wyszedł z windy do Atrium. Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i uścisnął ją. Rufus przymrużył oczy, kiedy po dłoni przebiegł mu dreszcz mocy.

_Zrobił się jeszcze silniejszy._

To mogło oznaczać wiele niebezpiecznych spraw dla ministerstwa, ale nie równie wiele, co w razie zwycięstwa niewymownych, albo gdyby iluzja Kamienia pojawiła się majestatycznie w korytarzu. Rufus przynajmniej dlatego był gotów powitać rozrośnięcie się mocy Harry’ego.

W dodatku był z niej rad z jeszcze jednego powodu, do czego doszedł, kiedy obrócił się, żeby powitać swoich aurorów z powrotem w ministerstwie i pogratulować im odwagi – nawet jeśli niektórzy wyglądali na niezadowolonych. Ta część jego duszy, która wyrywała się, by udać się z Harrym, wyła teraz niczym pies gończy na zapach krwi. Harry postawił się wszystkim, którzy uważali, że tak potężny szesnastolatek byłby w stanie tylko zniszczyć czarodziejski świat. Dokonał wyczynów, na które, według Rufusa, nawet Albus Dumbledore by się nie porwał.

Rufus czuł eksplozję magii, która przeszła po ministerstwie. Mogła oznaczać tak wiele nadchodzących sytuacji, włącznie z Harrym, który zwyczajnie doszedł do wniosku, że męczy go już stan świata czarodziejów i ma zamiar zmienić go na siłę.

A mimo to wciąż nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego czymś takim, bardziej ciekawiło go pilnowanie, by wszyscy jego sojusznicy wyszli już z wind, niż organizowanie parady na własną cześć i wymaganie ustępstw od Rufusa.

Jak tylko o tym pomyślał, Harry obejrzał się na niego i pochwycił wzrok własnym.

– Ufam, że Pharos Starrise zostanie aresztowany i postawiony przed Wizengamotem? – zapytał, tonem delikatnej sugestii.

– Z własnej woli przyznał się do konspiracji z niewymownymi – odparł Rufus. – Musi dojść przynajmniej do rozprawy.

Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się. Adalrico Bulstrode wychodził właśnie z windy, opierając się na barkach swojej żony i córki. Potknął się. Przez chwilę Rufus zauważył mgnienie Mrocznego Znaku pod jego rękawem.

_Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy._

_Niektórzy z nas bardziej od innych._

Po cichu wysłał stojących wokół aurorów do celi Pharosa, żeby poinformowali go, że został aresztowany. Następnie zawahał się i kazał im poinformować go też, że jego ofiara wróciła cała i zdrowa. Powiedział to aurorce, Emilii Frogswallow, która spojrzała na niego z taką radością w oczach, że niemal wyglądała nikczemnie.

– A czy to nie podpada pod definicję tortury, proszę pana? – zapytała, jakby niemal miała na to nadzieję, ale również zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli tak się się okaże, to Rufus jednak jej na to nie pozwoli.

– Podpada pod definicję otrzymania dokładnie tego, na co sobie zasłużył – powiedział Rufus.

Frogswallow praktycznie dygnęła z radości, po czym ruszyła tanecznym krokiem przed siebie, po drodze kłócąc się ze swoim partnerem o to, które z nich powie Starrise’owi prawdę.

Rufus uśmiechnął się, zaciskając mocno usta, po czym obrócił się do Harry’ego.

– Potrzebuję porozmawiać z tobą o politycznej sytuacji z Kamieniem i niewymownymi – mruknął.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana. – Harry spędził jeszcze kilka chwil na rozmowie z Adalrico, wyraźnie zdecydowany ustalić, czy czegoś mu w tej chwili nie potrzeba, po czym przyłączył się do Rufusa. Do gabinetu udali się w milczeniu.

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, opierając wygodniej na zaoferowanym mu przez Scrimgeoura fotelu. Nie był pewien, co było przyjemniejsze: nacisk obicia na łopatkach, czy fakt, że Snape i Draco znowu znajdowali się tuż obok, gdzie powinni być. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak strasznie się za nimi stęsknił w tym świecie snów Mroku i Światła.

– Ach, obawiam się, że pan nie do końca rozumie. To nie jest tak do końca polityczna sytuacja, ale też i magiczna. Kamień jest mną zafascynowany. Widział otaczające mnie przepowiednie i sposób, w jaki uporałem się z Falco. Chce po prostu mnie teraz obserwować.

Scrimgeour postukał palcami o biurko.

– Jak jakąś hybrydę w szklanej klatce.

– Coś w tym stylu, proszę pana. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i poprawił się. Oberwał mocno w ramię od opadającego kawałka magii, a może zwyczajnie nadwyrężył je od miotania tak wielkimi ilościami mocy. Draco złapał go za nie i zaczął masować. Harry pozwolił sobie pomyśleć przez chwilę, co się stanie, kiedy już wylądują znowu w łóżku, po czym pośpiesznie upomniał się, że przecież rozmawiał z ministrem i pewne reakcje były w tym momencie po prostu nieodpowiednie. – Ale właśnie dlatego też uważam, że okaże się bardziej skłonny do dotrzymywania obietnic, niż dowolny człowiek w jego sytuacji. Jest jak… magiczny badacz, którego nie ogranicza posiadanie rodziny, potrzeba jedzenia czy snu, albo idea politycznych wrogów. Nic nie jest w stanie go odciągnąć od osiągnięcia celu. Będzie mnie obserwował i prawdopodobnie przez jakiś czas nawet nie spróbuje się zająć czymkolwiek innym. Wydawał się mną naprawdę urzeczony. Nie wyglądało to na zwykłe, przelotne zainteresowanie. Nikt nie znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, póki będzie się na mnie skupiał, ani ja, ani moi sojusznicy, ani ministerstwo… i mam nadzieję, że też reszta świata.

– Czemu to zawsze ty musisz się poświęcać?

Harry mrugał przez dłuższą chwilę, nim dotarło do niego, o czym mówił minister.

– Nie uważam zainteresowania ze strony Kamienia za poświęcenie, proszę pana – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. – W końcu to wyjątkowo pasywna sytuacja. Zrobiłem w Departamencie Tajemnic to, co było konieczne. Każdy na moim miejscu, z moją mocą i o moim sposobie myślenia pewnie zrobiłby to samo.

Scrimgeour otworzył usta, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, po czym pokręcił głową i pozwolił, by te słowa zmarły nienarodzone.

– A co będzie, kiedy niewymowni i Kamień po raz kolejny wymkną się spod kontroli?

– Proszę mnie wezwać. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Istnieje jeszcze wiele spraw na mój temat, z których Kamień chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Wydaje mi się, że zdołam go ponownie zafascynować, dzięki czemu porzuci inne gierki i wróci do obserwacji.

Scrimgeour westchnął.

– Czyli w gruncie rzeczy nic nie zostało ustalone.

– Nie bezpośrednio, proszę pana. Wciąż może złamać dane obietnice. Ale może też okazać się bardziej słowny od dowolnego człowieka. Przecież ludzie też łamią przysięgi, albo zachowują się niedorzecznie – dodał Harry, myśląc o Lucjuszu, myśląc o Pharosie. – Musimy po prostu poczekać i zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

Scrimgeour kiwnął głową, jakby mu się to nie podobało, ale nie przychodziło mu nic lepszego do głowy.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pojawią się świetliści czarodzieje, którzy obrócą tę sytuację przeciw tobie? – zapytał, zerkając na Harry’ego. – Za zatrucie umysłu potomka szlachetnej i starożytnej rodziny, czy z dowolnego innego powodu, jaki spróbują w tym momencie wymyślić? Nie dlatego, że w to wierzą, ale ponieważ wydaje im się, że dzięki temu zyskają więcej władzy politycznej?

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się już do ludzkiej tendencji wymyślania oskarżeń na mój temat, proszę pana. Tym razem jednak mam zamiar nadać im odpowiedni ciężar. Powiem każdemu, kto mnie o to zapyta, że metody, jakich Pharos Starrise podjął się w ramach wypełnienia pragnienia zemsty, były okrutne i niedorzeczne. Rytuał, na jaki powołał się jego wuj, powinien był wyrównać rachunki między ich rodzinami. Jeśli Pharos naprawdę uważał to za konieczność, to powinien był wyzwać Adalrico na oficjalny pojedynek, zamiast przekazywać go w ręce czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy są wrogami całego poczytalnego świata. Złamał tym świetlisty honor. Jeśli spróbują tej linii rozumowania przeciw mnie, to nie zajdą z tym daleko. – Wyprostował się nieco. – W dodatku mam zamiar rozwiązać komisję nadzorczą.

– Doprawdy. – Głos Scrimgeoura był neutralny.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Tak. Dali mi już wszystko, co byli w stanie. Nie zwróciłem się przeciwko nim i nie zbuntowałem. Każdy, kto pojawił się na tych spotkaniach, będzie w stanie potwierdzić, że wszystkie napędzała, jak i niszczyła, rywalizacja między zadeklarowanymi, a nie jakiekolwiek odmowy z mojej strony, nie słuchanie racjonalnych porad, czy ucieczki i uniki, jakby to zrobiło dziecko, za jakie lubią mnie uważać. W dodatku nie sądzę, żeby Wizengamot zdołał już wycofać się z trwającej rozprawy Gloriany Griffinsnest, prawda?

Scrimgeour powoli pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Przesłuchano ją i przyznała się nie tylko do morderstwa Claudii, ale też kilku nierozwiązanych spraw na tle rasowym. Jej rozprawa musi dobiec końca, choć nie gwarantuję skazania.

– Świetnie. – Harry przeciągnął się, podnosząc ręce i potrząsając lekko głową. – W takim razie idę zrobić to, co powinienem był od samego początku: porozmawiać ze świetlistymi sojusznikami w sprawie przyciągania do mojego przymierza większej ilości świetlistych czarodziejów i zaoferowania im głosu w regionach politycznych, które są obecnie zdominowane przez Mrok. Ale koniec z komisją nadzorczą. Mam dość.

– Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę… – Scrimgeour urwał, rumieniąc się.

– Proszę pana?

Wyglądało na to, że Scrimgeour prowadzi jakąś prywatną kłótnię z samym sobą. Harry nachylił się z zainteresowaniem.

– Naprawdę chciałbym – odezwał się wreszcie Scrimgeour, nieudolnie starając się nadać swojemu głosowi dystyngowany ton – zobaczyć minę Aurory Whitestag, kiedy powiesz jej o rozwiązaniu komisji nadzorczej.

Harry wyszczerzył się i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to była ta srebrna, ale i tak jej nie wycofał. Przecież prędzej czy później ten zimny metal zostanie zastąpiony ciałem.

– W takim razie proszę ze mną. Przecież nie mamy daleko.

Scrimgeour uścisnął jego dłoń. Harry wiedział o tym tylko dlatego, że to zobaczył, bo jeszcze niczego nie czuł w tym srebrze. Ale to się jeszcze zmieni. Już on tego dopilnuje.

No i doprawdy, wyraz twarzy Aurory powinien mu wynagrodzić wszelkie rozczarowania związane z metalową dłonią. Nawet, jeśli na świecie istniało jeszcze wiele nieprzyjemnych spraw, to nie znaczyło, że nie było pośród nich parę tych dobrych.

* * *

Aurora wyczuła przesunięcie w magii, jakby kamienna fundacja całego świata została właśnie zmieniona na inną. Niepokoiło ją to, przez co nie uciekła do domu wzorem pozostałych. Wciąż czekała w niewielkim pokoju zaraz przy Atrium z dłońmi złożonymi na podołku i czekała. Obok niej siedziała Gryzelda Marchbanks.

Drgnęła lekko, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i Harry wszedł do środka. Miał rozwichrzone włosy i wyglądał, jakby właśnie zbiegł z klifu i nie zatrzymywał się aż do pustynnych piasków. Rzucił jej chłodne i zdystansowane spojrzenie. Zaraz za nim weszli Snape z młodym Malfoyem, a nawet i ministrem. Aurora nie była w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku, nie była w stanie już dłużej patrzeć, kogo jeszcze przyprowadził ze sobą na świadka jej upokorzenia. Wiedziała, co powie, zanim jeszcze te słowa zdążyły paść.

– Komisja nadzorcza zostaje rozwiązana – powiedział.

A ona, mimo wszystko, musiała wziąć się w garść i rzucić prosto w te obojętne i chłodne zębiska:

– Dlaczego?

– Bo już jej nie potrzebuję – powiedział Harry, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Bardziej mi zaszkodziła, niż pomogła, w dodatku w żaden sposób nie zapewniła świetlistym czarodziejom władzy politycznej. – Zamilkł i z jakiegoś powodu obejrzał się na swojego Malfoya, po czym wrócił do niej. – W dodatku, technicznie rzecz biorąc, od samego początku była nielegalna. Ministerstwo nie rozprawia się w ten sposób z czarodziejami o lordowskiej mocy.

– Prawa można zmienić. – Aurora nie odwróciła wzroku, nie zaczęła płakać. – W dodatku to ty zaoferowałeś ten kompromis, Harry.

– Nie znałem wtedy tych praw. – W ogóle nie wyglądał, jakby było mu przykro, nawet jeśli potępiał się tymi słowami. – Powinienem był. A od tego czasu ludzie, którym naprawdę na mnie zależy, sprawdzili to dla mnie i poinformowali, że cała sytuacja jest nielegalna. No. To nie widzę powodów do dalszego utrzymywania jej.

– Wciąż jesteś naprawdę młody – powiedziała miękko Aurora.

– I do tej pory przeżywałem dzięki pomocy przyjaciół – powiedział Harry. Oparł się plecami o Dracona Malfoya w bezczelnym wyrazie braku szacunku, bo Draco był znacznie młodszy od Aurory i nie zajmował żadnego politycznego stanowiska. Jego krzywy uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy chłopak Malfoyów pogłaskał go po ramieniu, jakby nie pojmował, albo kompletnie nie przeszkadzała mu sugestia, że ten gest oznacza go jako zwierzątko. – Nie sądzę, żeby komisja nadzorcza złożona przynajmniej w połowie z moich wrogów, może mi w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Uważam ją za stratę waszego drogocennego czasu i uwagi, które mogłyby być lepiej wykorzystane gdzie indziej.

Aurora spuściła wzrok i kiwnęła powoli głową. Wyczuła ten wybuch magii. Wiedziała, z uradowania na twarzy Madam Marchbanks, że reszta magicznego świata, która już znajdowała się po jego stronie, prawdopodobnie uzna, że zrobił to podczas wykonywania swoich obowiązków jako _vatesa,_ a sama jego potęga przyciągnie mu kolejnych sprzymierzeńców. Harry miał już pod sobą świetliste rodziny, które były w stanie zachęcić do niego kolejnych lojalistów. Opalline’ami pogardza się przez ich niechęć do wojen, ale są w stanie przywoływać sojuszników i pociągać za sznurki w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych chwilach. Gloryflowerowie wznieśli się na swoje obecne stanowisko dzięki osiągnięciom Laury Gloryflower, która chroniła swoją wilkołaczą siostrzenicę. Marchbanks też już przeszła na jego stronę. Nawet, gdyby komisja istniała dalej, zostałaby wypełniona nowymi ludźmi, nawet na miejsce Aurory ktoś by się znalazł, a Harry powitał by ich wszystkich jak przyjaciół.

I zostaliby jego przyjaciółmi, przez co nie byliby skorzy do krytykowania jego poczynań i pouczania, że nawet jego moc powinna mieć jakieś granice. Ich rady będą mniej brane pod uwagę zarówno przez Harry’ego jak i dowolnych ludzi, którymi zastąpi Aurorę i jej świtę.

Aurora podniosła wzrok na twarz Harry’ego równie powoli, co go opuściła. Nigdy nie odkryła, kto był odpowiedzialny za zmiany w jego duszy, ale teraz już rozumiała, że to właśnie ta osoba zabiła wszelkie jej ambicje. Już nigdy nie zyska takiej przewagi nad Harrym, jak sobie wymarzyła, nigdy nie nałoży na niego smyczy w nadziei, że dla dobra świata pójdzie we wskazanym przez nią kierunku. Wiedziała, że nie doszłoby do tego nawet, gdyby kiedykolwiek udało im się pogodzić i nawiązać jakąś relację, czy nawet przyjaźń. Nie był już w nastroju do słuchania doradców. W najlepszym przypadku miał zamiar spotykać się z nimi na równi.

I nie był już zainteresowany słowami kobiety, której zniszczył dwójkę dzieci. To było oczywiste. Aurora zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle pamiętał imiona Heloizy i Abelarda.

Wycofa się. Nie wygra tu, więc nie miała zamiaru wykończyć się próbując. Zachowa resztki godności i ucieknie z tego pola bitwy. Wciąż postara się dopilnować, żeby Światło odzyskało swój blask na arenie politycznej w Brytanii, ponieważ Mrok był albo szalony, albo przekonany, że powinien słuchać się szesnastolatka. Zajmie się tańcem w miejscach, które nikogo nie interesowały, dzięki czemu uniknie uwagi Harry’ego.

A jeśli stanie się to, czego się najbardziej obawiała i wszystkie marzenia legną w gruzy, Aurora przyłączy się do walki, żeby zachować jak najwięcej wszystkiego, co kochała na tym świecie, zamiast pozwolić mu umrzeć wraz z Harrym, ponieważ razem z innymi zbyt mocno polegała na jego ochronie.

– Dziękuję za wyjaśnienia, _vatesie_ – powiedziała. – Pójdę już. Znasz moje imię, nie wahaj się z tego skorzystać, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy.

Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak twarz ministra zamiera. Zaśmiała się, ale tylko wewnętrznie i był to wyjątkowo zmęczony i zgorzkniały śmiech. Czyżby spodziewał się, że się załamie? Przecież nie miała ku temu powodów. Zareagowałaby tak, gdyby jej żal okazał się obezwładniający, ale nawet sama powoli zaczynała mieć dość tej nieustannej walki, która ostatecznie i tak dałaby im tylko kolejnego Lorda. Brytania postanowiła podążyć za magiczną mocą, zamiast za rozumem. No to niech teraz sami sobie z tym radzą. Kto wie? Może nawet dobrze na tym wyjdą.

Zauważyła, że Draco Malfoy mruży na nią oczy, przyglądając jej uważnie, a Severus Snape nachyla się lekko, niczym pies gończy uczący jej zapachu. Aurora unikała jego wzroku. Od czasu tego pierwszego, katastrofalnego spotkania, zaczęła się uczyć oklumencji, ale nie sądziła, żeby jej bariery zdołały wytrzymać jego sondowanie.

Zamiast tego spojrzała na Harry’ego, zainteresowana jak na to zareaguje.

Odkryła, że jego oczy wbijały się w nią z jasną, przeszywającą pewnością siebie, jakby u sokoła przekonanego, że zdobycz już nie zdoła mu uciec. Aurora ukryła swoje współczucie za kiwnięciem głowy i uśmiechem, po czym minęła go w drodze do wyjścia.

* * *

Lucjusz odchylił się i zamknął oczy.

Narcyza napisała do niego, opisując wydarzenia w ministerstwie. To był krótki list, wymieniający wyłącznie główne wydarzenia, bez opisu jak czuła się w ich czasie, albo jak zareagował na nie Draco. Prawdopodobnie uważała, że sam powinien był się domyślić.

Istniał od tego tylko jeden wyjątek: ostatnie zdanie.

_Czy nie żałujesz teraz, że nie pozostałeś lojalny człowiekowi, który uratowałby cię nawet z czeluści Departamentu Tajemnic?_

– Ach, Narcyzo – wyszeptał Lucjusz w kierunku ognia, po czym wstał. – Gdybyś tylko rozumiała, że znacznie bardziej obawiam się przyłapania przez Harry’ego.

Przyjął wreszcie prawdę do wiadomości. Był sam. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli okaże wyjątkową ostrożność, to jednak uda mu się zakraść z powrotem w łaski Harry’ego. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli będzie posłuszny przed odpowiednią ilość czasu – a potem obieca zachowywać się tak dalej – to Harry w końcu znowu zacznie postrzegać go jako sojusznika. Naprawdę wierzył, że może mu się to udać. Ale ta ścieżka powoli i stopniowo osuwała się w stronę niewykonalności.

Ostatnią nadzieję zawsze pokładał w tym, że nawet jeśli Harry odkryje, do czego się posunął, to może się przynajmniej zawahać, wybaczyć – choćby dla dobra Dracona, nawet jeśli nie Lucjusza.

Ale teraz i ta nadzieja poszła z dymem. Harry, który wyszedł z Departamentu Tajemnic, który zabijał bez wahania, mógłby, być może, ewentualnie, wybaczyć, ale Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru ryzykować życiem, żeby się o tym przekonać.

Czas najwyższy zacząć planowanie zachowania się przy życiu, upewnienia się, że przeżyje nawet furię Harry’ego, kiedy ta na niego spadnie, zamiast ciągłego planowania jak odciągnąć go od odkrywania tajemnic Lucjusza. Lucjusz był w tym mistrzem. Dobrze mu się to przysłużyło po upadku Mrocznego Pana. Ludzie tacy jak Bellatrix, którzy wierzyli, że Voldemort nigdy nie przegra, zostali pochwyceni żywcem w pułapce własnych przekonań. Lucjusz nie dał się w to złapać.

Czas najwyższy zaplanować ucieczkę.

* * *

Hawthorn wsypała nieco więcej pyłu do eliksiru, po czym zaklęła, rzuciła na kociołek zaklęcie stabilizujące i odsunęła się od niego, wydając z siebie płaczliwy jęk. Nie była w stanie nawet skupić się na możliwym leku na likantropię, bo zbyt wiele myśli kipiało jej w głowie.

Podeszła do okna, które wychodziło na jej ogród. Zwykle uspokajała się na widok memoriału z bratków, głogu i smoczego rącznika.

Dzisiaj naszły ją tylko myśli o tym, jak Indigena Yaxley pojawiła się w jej ogrodzie, przyzwała Connora Pottera – Hawthorn wierzyła, że to był głównie jej pomysł, nie Rosiera – i drwiła sobie z niej, pokazując że wciąż żyje. Nawet nie wyśmiewała śmierci jej córki. Praktycznie zdawała się nie pamiętać, kim dla siebie były. Żyła sobie dalej po śmierci Pansy, pomimo mieszanki klątw, które powinny były ją zabić.

A teraz, kiedy wszystkie zaklęcia Hawthorn się od niej odbijały, nie wyglądało na to, żeby w ogóle była w stanie ją zabić.

Sięgnęła magią ku swoim paznokciom i wymamrotała zaklęcie, które przemieniło je w szpice, na tyle ostre i cienkie, że znacząco różniły się kształtem od wilkołaczych pazurów. Przejechała nimi po szkle przed sobą, ryjąc głębokie, równoległe szramy, które przeszyły powietrze wokół.

Hawthorn nie mogła dopuścić do tego, żeby zabójczyni Pansy dalej żyła. Wiedziała jednak, że Harry w życiu by się na niej nie zemścił, a chyba tylko w ten sposób można było upewnić się, że ta kobieta wreszcie zniknie z powierzchni ziemi. A egzekucja nie wydawała się Hawthorn w żaden sposób ujmująca. Chciała ją zabić z zemsty, nie sprawiedliwości.

Zwykle byłaby w stanie zrezygnować z zemsty. Zrobiła tak dla Claudii, mimo że rana po niej wciąż czasem bolała niczym strata kończyny. Zrobiła tak dla Fergusa Opalline’a, który zginął w bitwie. Zrobiła tak dla Dragonsbane’a, bo przecież wiedziała, że z własnej woli udał się na śmierć.

Ale dla Pansy…

_Pozwólcie mi na to. Pozwólcie mi na to ten jeden, szkarłatny, przesiąknięty krwią, rozwrzeszczany raz._

Więcej nie będzie rzucała tego rodzaju klątw na polu bitwy. Harry przyjął do wiadomości, że ostatnim razem doszło do tego w chwili niekontrolowanego gniewu i rozpaczy. Ale też dlatego, że nie była w stanie upewnić się, że Indigena Yaxley tym razem od tego zginie. Hawthorn będzie musiała to zrobić powoli, z zimną krwią. Stanie nad ciałem swojego wroga i upewni się, że ono już nie oddycha, nie mówi, nie rośnie.

Tego właśnie chciała.

Ale nie była pewna, jak to osiągnąć.

Dlatego stała tam, teraz już w kompletnej ciszy, poza delikatnym skrobaniem na szkle, kiedy raz za razem rysowała na nim wzory szronu.

* * *

Istniał pewien stary rytuał, który powinien był odpowiedzieć.

Adalrico myślał o nim, kiedy siedział przed kominkiem z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku płomieni. Wciąż nie starał się niczego nią złapać. Millicenta i Elfrida rzucały na niego zaklęcia leczące, póki nie kazał im przestać. Marian zwinęła mu się na kolanach i zasnęła. Obecnie była jedynym towarzystwem, jakie był w stanie znieść, ponieważ nie była w stanie nawet zrozumieć, co spotkało jej ojca.

Istniał pewien stary rytuał, którego powinno się użyć na każdym, kto spróbował podjąć się zemsty po wyrównaniu rachunków między rodzinami. Adalrico byłby w stanie za jego pomocą wezwać ducha Augustusa i pokazać mu, co zrobił Pharos. Byłby zdruzgotany i odwróciłby się od swojego siostrzeńca, na zawsze już go potępiając i nie dopuszczając do ich spotkania po śmierci. Adalrico był o tym przekonany. Starrise był upartym, starym łajdakiem, ale był też w każdym calu dzieckiem wychowanym pośród czystokrwistych rytuałów. Pharos nie dość, że spróbował się zemścić w chwili, w której sytuacja między rodzinami miała już zostać złagodzona, to jeszcze sięgnął po pomoc kogoś, kto nie miał z nią niczego wspólnego, co było podwójnym pogwałceniem zasad.

Podniósł rękę i poruszył palcami. Harry miał rację, to było transmutacja ciała. Pewnego dnia, być może nawet za niespełna miesiąc, odzyska kontrolę nad dłonią. Jeszcze zdoła zrobić za jej pomocą naprawdę wiele wspaniałych rzeczy. Ale zawsze już pozostanie w nim wspomnienie kwasu, pożerającego mu mięśnie i wyjadającego magię z samych kości.

Istniał pewien stary rytuał, którego powinien był użyć na Pharosie Starrise’ie, zamiast przekazywać go w ręce sprawiedliwości ministerstwa.

Adalrico Bulstrode siedział przed ogniem, a pragnienie zemsty kłębiło się w nim niczym wysoka, jasna i śmiertelnie niebezpieczna pieśń wojenna.


	89. Dodatek: Pośród wilczych wiśni i jagód

– I wciąż cię nie podejrzewa?

Snape nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie podnosił głowy, przez co pozostali śmierciożercy tego nie zauważyli, ale jego Lord wiedział o jego istnieniu. I wybaczy go Snape’owi, jak tylko usłyszy co ma do powiedzenia.

– Nie, mój panie – wymamrotał. – Zdołałem go przekonać, że zniknąłem w noc twojego powrotu, żeby przybyć gnojkowi Potterów na ratunek i pojawiłem się nieco za późno. Nie przyjął tego najlepiej, ale nie dałem jego podejrzeniom żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Nie radzi sobie z legilimencją równie dobrze co pan. – Oferował pochlebstwo, ale wyłącznie jeśli Voldemort zechce je za takowe uznać. Faktycznie _był_ lepszy w legilimencji, niż Dumbledore kiedykolwiek będzie. Po części chodziło tu o wolę zdominowania innych umysłów, poznania wszystkich ich tajemnic. Tymczasem Dumbledore, który był głupcem, choć mógłby stać się kimś wielkim, wciąż opierał się temu pragnieniu. Pogorszyło mu się tylko, kiedy Harry zginął na ołtarzu na cmentarzu, a Remus Lupin poszedł w jego ślady. Zupełnie jakby uważał, że na świecie nie mogło dojść do żadnego zła, jeśli sam go nie popełni.

Snape bawił się przez chwilę wyobrażeniem, jak to Dumbledore pewnie nawet zszedłby z drogi Mrocznemu Panu, gdyby wkroczył do szkoły, bo nic innego nie przyjdzie mu do głowy. Na samą myśl Snape’owi zachciało się chichotać.

– A twoje inne nieobecności, mój drogi Severusie? – Jedna z zimnych, białych dłoni pogłaskała go po policzku, a moc Voldemorta zaśpiewała wokół nich, ugniatając ziemię wokół ciężkim tąpnięciem, od którego zachwiali się pozostali śmierciożercy. Snape nawet nie udawał, że rozumie wszystkie zawiłości tej magii, tak samo jak nie udawał, że pojmuje wszystkie mroczne sztuki, ale z tego, co było mu wiadomo, przynajmniej część mocy gnojka Potterów była spleciona z potęgą jego Lorda. Odzyskał ją w całości z powrotem dopiero po śmierci Harry’ego.

– Wierzy, że wciąż szpieguję dla niego i Zakonu Feniksa, mój panie – wymamrotał.

Voldemort roześmiał się i większość obecnych w pomieszczeniu śmierciożerców roześmiała się razem z nim. Snape tego nie zrobił. Przede wszystkim to nie był żart, który byli w stanie rozumieć, ani nawet nie mieli do tego prawa, a poza tym wolał nie dzielić się swoim rozbawieniem z pomniejszymi śmiertelnikami.

Ostrożnie jednak nasłuchiwał ich perlistego śmiechu, przebierając pośród nich. Bellatrix śmiała się wyłącznie dlatego, że to był jej Lord, więc robiła to co on. Lucjusz śmiał się, ponieważ ocenił, że była ku temu odpowiednia pora. Jak Snape, złamał się i jednak wrócił do stadka, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Harry’ego i przekonał, że już nic nie jest w stanie ochronić go przed furią jego Lorda. Voldemort przyzwolił na ten powrót dopiero, kiedy go permanentnie okaleczył i spędził noc z Narcyzą, uznając że to adekwatnie spłaca jego długi, ale Lucjusz i tak w czasie rajdów zajmował pozycję żywej tarczy i musiał bez przerwy zabiegać o usługi i wkradać się w łaski pozostałych. 

Śmiech Waldena Macnaira nie był taki przekonany. Twarz Snape’a nawet nie drgnęła, po prostu tam klęczał i nawet nie obejrzał się w kierunku Macnaira.

Uważał, że to właśnie on będzie najbardziej skłonny do zdradzenia Voldemorta. Ostatnio wykazywał się ogromnych tchórzostwem, zupełnie jakby zabijanie niebezpiecznych, magicznych bestii na przestrzeni ostatnich trzynastu lat sprawiło, że teraz nabrał niechęci do zabijania ludzi. W dodatku czasami słuchał z lekko otwartymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi, lśniącymi oczami, kiedy Snape opisywał Zakon Feniksa.

_Będę miał go na oku._

– Opisz mi Connora Pottera – powiedział nagle Voldemort, przerywając śmiech, przez co reszta śmierciożerców została ze swoim zakłopotaniem. – Co z nim zrobili po śmierci brata?

– Poddali treningowi, mój panie, za osłonami prywatności, do których klucz mają wyłącznie jego rodzice – wymamrotał Snape. – Wierzą, że musi niebawem stawić panu czoła, ale wciąż jest na to nieprzygotowany.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział Mroczny Pan. – Zabiłem jego brata, prawdziwego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. – Zamilkł. – Niech ci się nie wydaje, że zapomniałem co dla mnie zrobiłeś, Severusie, o tej ostatniej przyjemności, jakiej doznałem, odbierając życie temu chłopcu.

Snape uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę nachylił się nad Harrym, udawał że to wszystko było tylko zmyłką, Lupin niezbędnym poświęceniem i zaraz uratuje Harry’ego i zabierze go do domu. Zaczekał tylko do chwili, w której w jego oczach pojawiło się lśnienie nadziei i patrzył, jak ono zamiera, kiedy chłopiec został przebity nożem wybebeszającym, prowadzonym dłonią jego Lorda.

– Chcę, żebyś odkrył dla mnie tajemnice tych osłon, Severusie, i przyprowadził mi chłopca Potterów – powiedział Mroczny Pan.

Snape wiedział, że na tym będzie polegała jego misja. Mógłby się stawiać, powiedzieć że Dumbledore nigdy nie zaufa mu do tego stopnia, ale wiedział, że nie sprawiłoby to żadnej różnicy. _Musiał_ upewnić się, że Dumbledore ponownie mu zaufa, minąć jego durne pragnienia ujrzenia Snape’a jako kogoś w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialnego za śmierć Harry’ego.

A był, oczywiście. Siedział w tym samym pokoju, co rodzice chłopca, którego pomógł zabić, a oni mogli patrzeć się na niego tylko z goryczą, zamiast z nienawiścią, którą okazaliby, gdyby tylko wiedzieli. To naprawdę go bawiło. Snape nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak strasznie cieszył go taki rodzaj zemsty na Jamesie Potterze.

– Oczywiście, mój Lordzie – wymamrotał i zaczął się podnosić.

– Jeszcze chwilę, Severusie.

Snape momentalnie opadł z powrotem i czekał w milczeniu, kiedy Mroczny Pan odsyłał wszystkich pozostałych śmierciożerców. Znajdowali się w domu Riddle’ów, dość oczywistej kwaterze głównej. Snape’owi jednak udało się przekonać Dumbledore’a, że Mroczny Pan tak mocno nienawidził swoich mugolskich przodków, że nigdy nie spróbowałby skorzystać z ich domostwa dla zorganizowania jakiegokolwiek spotkania, czy azylu, a subtelna mroczna magia pomogła w podtrzymaniu tego przekonania, kiedy Zakon Feniksa przybył, by sprawdzić jego słowa. Lily Potter przeszła przez pokój, w którym Nagini leżała zwinięta na poduszce i przyglądała się jej przez cały czas. Śmiech ryczał Snape’owi w gardle za każdym razem, kiedy o tym pomyślał.

– Mam do ciebie nietypową prośbę – ciągnął dalej Voldemort, kiedy już zostali sami.

– Mój panie?

Blada dłoń opadła na chwilę i po raz kolejny pogłaskała go po policzku. Następnie złapała go za podbródek i podniosła mu twarz do góry. Snape nie opierał się temu. Mroczny Pan rozprzestrzenił swoją legilimencję, a Snape opuścił przed nią wszelkie bariery. Nie miał żadnych tajemnic przed człowiekiem, któremu tak wiernie służył od niemal dwudziestu lat.

Mroczny Pan przemieszczał się po jego umyśle niczym uzbrojona w kły mgła. Wreszcie kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

– Wciąż myślisz o sobie po nazwisku – powiedział. – Wolałbym, żebyś zaczął zwracać się do siebie po imieniu.

Snape kiwnął głową. Oczywiście, że to zrobi i nawet nie zapyta czemu, skoro jego Lord nie oczekiwał po nim tego pytania…

– Jesteś ciekaw czemu, Severusie. – Brzmiał na rozbawionego. Oczywiście że tak. Snape wyczuwał, jak magia jego Lorda oddycha mu tuż przy skórze, niczym mroźny wiatr wydychany przed lodowego smoka.

– Owszem, mój panie.

– Nie chcę ci tego jeszcze wyjaśniać. – Łagodna, głaszcząca go po gardle dłoń zrobiła się ostra, jakby otoczyły ją kolce. Bezróżdżkowa magia Mrocznego Pana mogła na żądanie stworzyć mu pazury, których ostrość rywalizowała z wilkołaczymi. – Dowiesz się, kiedy uznam, że już jesteś na to gotowy, Severusie.

– Oczywiście, mój panie. – Następnie wstał i aportował się, ponieważ czuł nacisk na umyśle, który tego od niego oczekiwał. Wzrok Voldemorta towarzyszył mu przez cały czas, niczym rozżarzone węgle, niczym przyglądające mu się wilkołaki.

* * *

– Severusie! Wejdź, mój chłopcze.

Snape nie uśmiechał się krzywo, wchodząc do gabinetu Albusa Dumbledore’a, ponieważ nigdy tego nie robił. Ukłonił się i zajął swoje miejsce przed biurkiem, utrzymując na twarzy choć cień sympatii. Myślał o tym, jak bardzo odmiennie się czuł, ilekroć Mroczny Pan nazywał go po imieniu, a kiedy robił to Albus. Voldemort, oczywiście, znał całe jego życie, tak jak znał wszystkich swoich śmierciożerców i wiedział, czemu nie znosił tego imienia. Dla Albusa Dumbledore’a bardziej liczyła się nieformalność, niż cokolwiek, czego Snape by od niego chciał.

– Czego się dowiedziałeś? – Fakt, że nie zaoferowano mu niczego do jedzenia, ani picia, tylko pokazywał, jak bardzo dyrektor był wszystkim zaniepokojony.

Snape rozpoczął swój kompletnie zmyślony raport, składający się z motywów, których nie miał żaden ze śmierciożerców, ostrzegający Zakon Feniksa przed atakami, do których nigdy nie dojdzie, a jego oczy nawet na moment nie odrywały się od twarzy Albusa Dumbledore’a. Ależ ten człowiek był żałosny. Do reszty załamały go wieści o śmierci Harry’ego, ponieważ stracił w ten sposób jedną z kotwic dla przepowiedni. Obecnie z paniką szukano kogoś innego, kto mógłby zostać „starszym” dla Connora Pottera. Z tego, co Snape’owi było wiadomo, jeszcze nikogo nie znaleziono. Dwóch odpowiednich kandydatów niespodziewanie zmarło we śnie.

Albus kiwał głową co trzecie słowo, a jego oczy były przepełnione starymi cieniami. Snape czuł, jak w gardle zbiera mu gula pełna kwasu.

Merlinie, ależ on nienawidził tego człowieka.

Chciał z niego skorzystać, by znaleźć swoją ścieżkę pośród ciemności, by odpowiednio przyjrzeć się własnej duszy. Zamiast tego Albus po prostu wyszedł z założenia, że „wygrał” Snape’a, wyciągając go spośród ciemności i przechwalał się nim jak jakąś nagrodą na oczach wszystkich z Zakonu Feniksa. Oraz, oczywiście, dopuścił do tego, żeby Snape wylądował w Azkabanie, żeby potem potem popisać się swoją deklaracją, kiedy zeznawał, że Snape przez cały czas był jego lojalnym szpiegiem.

Miesiąc z dementorami, ponieważ Albus Dumbledore chciał wydawać się wszystkim bardziej heroiczny.

W dodatku nie chciał korzystać ze swojej potęgi. Istniały takie chwile, w których mógłby osobiście zapobiec pierwszemu powstaniu Toma Riddle’a. Istniały takie chwile, w których mógłby przemienić Harry’ego Pottera w broń, która zapobiegłaby drugiemu powstaniu. Ale on odmawiał, wahał się, krył za przepowiedniami i ponownie odmawiał.

Nic dziwnego, że Snape wolał służyć komuś innemu. Nic dziwnego, że chciał zemścić się na Albusie Dumbledorze – zemstą gorącą jak nóż, zimną jak dłoń inferiusa i słodką jak miód na języku.

* * *

Snape powoli otworzył oczy. Kolejny sen, który rozwiał się w jego umyśle niczym chmury w świetle księżyca. Wydawało mu się, że śnił mu się Albus, ale to nie było takie niezwykłe. W końcu ten człowiek wciąż pojawiał się w jego myślach, zarówno jego przeszłość jak i teraźniejszość.

Tym razem nic go nie bolało; wreszcie nauczył się z powrotem spać z rękami założonymi wygodnie na piersi, zamiast miotać się po łóżku i wplątując kończyny w pościel, kiedy to przeżywał wspomnienia, których wcale nie chciał ponownie widzieć. Wstał i przeszedł przez pokój, żeby sprawdzić swój fioletowy eliksir. Już niemal zrobił go tak śmiertelnym, jak to tylko było możliwe i teraz bawił się głównie, zastanawiając, na ile bardziej bolesnym może go jeszcze uczynić.

Wydawało mu się, że okaże się wyjątkowo paskudny, kiedy już z nim skończy, a ofiarę, która go przełknie, wykończy zbyt szybko, by dało się ją uratować.

Snape westchnął i rzucił kolejne zaklęcie stabilizujące na kociołek. Czasami naprawdę żałował, że nie ma przy nim Remusa Lupina.


	90. Interludium: Siódmy list Wyzwolicielki

_17 lutego 1997_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Proszę mi wybaczyć, że tak długo nie pisałam. Spędziłam cały ten czas na próbach ustalenia, co właściwie mi się przytrafiło i w jakie to w ogóle ująć słowa. Dlatego teraz mam zamiar przelać je na papier, bo moja rodzina zajęta jest ustalaniem nowych, politycznych możliwości dla Światła i nie zwracają na mnie większej uwagi.

W niedługo po wysłaniu poprzedniego listu, zaczęłam miewać osobliwe sny o Falco. Początkowo uważałam je za zwykłe koszmary, a potem za efekt niepokoju i lęku. Wkrótce jednak zaczęłam śnić o sprawach, których nigdy wcześniej nie zobaczyłam i nigdy nie zobaczę, ponieważ jestem czarownicą o zaledwie przeciętnej mocy. Wędrował ścieżkami Mroku i Światła i uczył się od nich dyscypliny związanej z nekromancją, od czego czułam się koszmarnie niekomfortowo. Nie wygląda, jakby chciał się poświęcić ścieżce nekromancji, ale i tak uczy się o śmierci. Bada, czego Lord Voldemort dokonał w czasie swojego pierwszego powstania i uciętego drugiego.

Obawiam się, że stara się zostać Mrocznym Panem. Czemu tak nagle zdecydował się na tak ogromną zmianę – nie wiem, pozostaje mi tylko spekulować. Mówi w moich snach i jestem w stanie go usłyszeć, ale przecież nie odczytam mu umysłu.

Początkowo nie pojmowałam, czemu w ogóle widzę coś takiego. A potem znalazłam na dłoni bliznę, której w ogóle nie pamiętałam. W pierwszej chwili nie zwracałam na nią większej uwagi, bo często na moim ciele pojawiają się blizny, których przyczyn nie pamiętam po obudzeniu, ale ta jedna tętniła, ilekroć śniłam o Falco.

Zapytałam o to matkę. Odwróciła ode mnie wzrok, ale ostatecznie przyznała, że w pewnej chwili spróbowałam pochwycić szklanicę i to ona mnie zraniła.

Szklanica! Wygląda na to, że jednak jakoś zadziałał na mnie cały ten czas, jaki spędziłam przed nią, wypatrując aktywności Falco. W jaki sposób, dlaczego – kto to wie? Zarówno rodzice, jak i rodzeństwo są ode mnie potężniejsi. Być może szklanica powiązała się ze mną, bo jestem najsłabsza z rodziny. Być może wyczuła moje intensywne zainteresowanie Falco i podzieliła ze mną swoją mocą. Być może ukarała mnie za moje nieidealne oddanie Światłu, jakie czasem w sobie czuję.

Bez względu na przyczynę, jestem teraz w stanie połączyć się z Falco poprzez sny.

I z tych snów mogę powiedzieć panu tyle:

Bada blisko taktyki Lorda Voldemorta, ponieważ chce się na nich wzorować. Błagam, ministrze, proszę uważnie wypatrywać powstawania nowego rodzaju śmierciożerców, nawet jeśli początkowo tego rodzaju raporty będą wydawały się nieprawdziwe i sprzeczne ze sobą.

Już nie wydaje się równie zafascynowany magią, co kiedyś. Teraz bardziej interesuje go magia śmierci. Zdołał poznać tajemnice, które zwykle znane są wyłącznie wytrenowanym nekromantom, włącznie ze wiedzą, w jaki sposób przywołać dusze zmarłych i posłać ich, by kogoś opętały.

Często odwiedza brytyjskie nabrzeża i rzeki.

Nie rozumie dzikiego Mroku. Zwykle komunikuje się z nim, jakby to było zwierzątko, albo jakieś wyjątkowo tępe dziecko. Nie jestem pewna, jak można to wykorzystać przeciw niemu, skoro i tak ma zamiar zadeklarować się wobec Mroku, ale może zdoła pan to jakoś wykorzystać.

Kolejne informacje przekażę, jak tylko się co do nich upewnię, ministrze. Oby cienie pana chroniły.

Pańska,

_Wyzwolicielka_


	91. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty ósmy: Przewaga badań

– Harry, przypomniał mi się kolejny.

Harry podskoczył i oderwał wzrok od pisanego akurat listu do Tony’ego Floatsama, mugolackiego czarodzieja, który prosił o więcej informacji na temat skrzatów domowych. Czystym wysiłkiem woli udało mu się nie rozlać atramentu.

– Peter? Przypomniał ci się kolejny raz, kiedy moi rodzice postawili się Dumbledore’owi? – Ostrożnie odłożył atrament i pergamin na stół, po czym zerknął w kierunku frontowego biurka w bibliotece. Na szczęście Madam Pince była akurat zajęta ochrzanianiem dwójki Puchonów z trzeciego roku, którzy rzucali w siebie książkami, więc ich nie usłyszała, ale Harry i tak na wszelki wypadek otoczył ich osłoną prywatności. – Czy miało to jakiś związek z etyką poświęcenia?

Peter zajął sąsiedni fotel i kiwnął głową.

– Owszem.

Harry przyjrzał mu się z troską. Jego głos był osłabiony, podobnie jak jego koszmarnie blada twarz, a pod oczami czaiły się paskudne, ciemne kręgi.

– Wszystko w porządku, Peter? Wyglądasz, jakbyś się nie wysypiał.

Minęła chwila, kiedy Peter zdawał się zastanawiać nad tym, co właściwie mu na to odpowiedzieć. Ostatecznie po prostu kiwnął ponownie głową.

– Wiem. – Wyprostował się. – Przypomniało mi się coś, kiedy przeglądałem zaklęcia, których _sami_ uczyliśmy się na szóstym roku i zastanawiałem się, które mogłyby okazać się odpowiednie do pokazania na zajęciach. Widzisz, James miał pewne… skłonności do mrocznych sztuk. Fascynowały go. Chyba właśnie dlatego tak się załamał, kiedy użył na kimś niewybaczalnego przez ponad dziesięć minut i odkrył, że naprawdę sprawiło mu to przyjemność.

Głos Petera był pełen odłamków wspomnień, a Harry nie chciał zbyt długo myśleć o tym, jak James poddał Lestrange’ów torturom. Przytaknął, zachęcając go do kontynuacji.

– Ale w szkole nie miał z nimi jakiegoś szczególnego problemu, nie to co potem, kiedy zaczął z nich korzystać w wojnie – ciągnął Peter z zastanowieniem. – Znalazł zaklęcie, które atakowałoby wyłącznie czystokrwistych.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Jakim cudem? – Badania Thomasa wyraźnie sugerowały, że nawet w czystokrwistych rodzinach często rodziły się dzieci o cokolwiek niższej mocy, niż pozwalałyby na to ich przekonania, które świadczyły, że czystość ich krwi miała ściągnąć do nich większą ilość magii – tak nie było, ale wiele europejskich rodzin wierzyła w to od lat.

– Opierało się to na wierze – powiedział Peter. – Zaatakowało by nawet osobę, która nie była sensu stricte czystokrwista, ale żyła w _przekonaniu,_ że tym właśnie jest. Pewnie nawet zaczepiło by się o takich ludzi jak ty, którzy poznali zwyczaje i kurtuazje czystokrwistych, żeby się dopasować.

 _Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie zaklęcie, które działałoby w ten sposób._ Harry nieczęsto przyglądał się temu odłamowi magii. Bardziej interesowały go zaklęcia oddziałujące na umysły, wizje i ciała przeciwników.

– I skorzystał z niego?

Peter pokręcił głową.

– Bardziej interesowała go sama teoria, niż to czy kiedykolwiek zdołałby je rzucić. W dodatku w najgorszym wypadku przyprawiłoby ofiarę o czyraki. Więc czytał o nim wiele w książce, w której go znalazł, a potem na jej podstawie znalazł sobie więcej książek. I przyniósł te książki do Lily, żeby jej pokazać. Kusiło ją. W tamtym momencie była już tak przesiąknięta ideałami Dumbledore’a, że była gotowa walczyć w Pierwszej Wojnie. Ale jeszcze wtedy nie nabrała przekonania, że powinna korzystać przy tym wyłącznie ze świetlistych zaklęć, bo wszystkie inne skażą jej duszę. Ten pomysł przyszedł znacznie później. Wtedy jeszcze była skłonna do atakowania wrogów mrocznymi sztukami.

Harry kiwnął głową. Pojmował, w jaki sposób tego rodzaju zainteresowanie mogłoby okazać się pogwałceniem etyki, którą Dumbledore wpajał w jego matkę, jak i tej, w którą wierzył Falco. Nie można było wymagać od wszystkich deklaracji wobec Światła, ponieważ Światło też potrzebowało przeciwników, z którymi mogłoby się zmagać, ale nie można było też nie deklarować się w ogóle i nieustannie używać obu rodzajów magii. Harry czasami miał wrażenie, że między innymi właśnie to tak denerwowało Falco pod jego względem, już pomijając fakt, że jego magia była w stanie zmienić czarodziejski świat.

– I skorzystali z niego?

– Na kilku przyłapanych ptaszkach. – Peter skrzywił się. – Rzucali na nich klątwy, za które by wylecieli, gdyby któreś z nas ich wydało. Ale żaden tego nie zrobił, oczywiście. Też byliśmy zafascynowani… no, poza Remusem, ale tego to już chyba się domyślałeś. A Syriusz pokazał nam, ile jest w stanie osiągnąć za pomocą swoich mocy przymuszania. Przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Jamesa i wędrował nim jak kukiełką. Wykończyło go to, ale starał się popisać przed Jamesem i pokazać wszystkim, że jest w stanie zrobić równie wiele co on. _Na to_ James już spanikował. Spalił te wszystkie książki i chyba zapłacił za nie w bibliotece. A potem jeszcze zadeklarował, że już nigdy nie użyje żadnych mrocznych sztuk. Lily mu przytaknęła; wydaje mi się, że tym razem to on ją przekonał, a może sama się nad tym zastanowiła i uznała, że czarownica Światła nie potrzebuje tego rodzaju zaklęć. – Po twarzy Petera przebiegł cień. – To nie znaczyło, oczywiście, że zaczęła się wzbraniać przed zaklęciami, które pogwałcały antyczne definicje Światła, jak wolną wolę, tak długo jak samo zaklęcie było _technicznie rzecz biorąc_ świetliste.

– Jak sieć feniksa – mruknął Harry, myśląc o tym, o ile łatwiejsze byłoby jego życie, gdyby matka jednak _podeszła_ nieco bardziej technicznie do określania swoich granic.

Peter kiwnął głową.

Harry westchnął, odsuwając pragnienie do zanurzenia się w rozpaczy nad sobą. Już rozprawił się ze swoją przeszłością i raczej nie pomoże mu dalsze roztkliwianie się nad nią. Jedyne, co mógł teraz jeszcze z niej wyciągnąć, to metody radzenia sobie z wojną, oraz odkrywanie w jaki sposób jego rodzice postawili się Dumbledore’owi, a przez to i Falco. Wiedział już o dwóch przypadkach, dzięki czemu obaj wydawali się coraz bardziej prawdopodobnymi kandydatami na dwóch pierwszych Mrocznych Panów, o których mówiła przepowiednia.

– Dziękuję, Peterze. Daj mi znać, proszę, jeśli przypomnisz sobie coś jeszcze.

Peter kiwnął głową i wstał, ziewając.

– I wyśpij się! – zawołał za nim Harry, kiedy mężczyzna zmierzał do wyjścia z biblioteki. Wrócił do listu do Floatsama, zasłaniając dłonią własne ziewnięcie. Wiedział, że powinien czuć się jak hipokryta, udzielając Peterowi rady, której sam nie miał zamiaru się posłuchać. Ale w tym przypadku zabrał się za obracanie w głowie rady, którą otrzymał od Josepha w sprawie niewymownych. Harry udał się do niego zaraz po powrocie z Departamentu Tajemnic, bo chciał poznać opinię Josepha na to, czy zabijanie ludzi i osuszanie ich z magii było w takiej sytuacji słuszne.

Łagodne pytania Josepha, jak zwykle, sprowadziły go na właściwą drogę.

_Czy zrobiłbyś to ponownie, gdyby znowu przyszło ci stawić czoła takiej sytuacji, Harry?_

Harry zawahał się, ale kiwnął głową.

– Chciałbym znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie, ale nie sądzę, żeby takowe w ogóle istniało. Kamień ceni sobie swoich służących. Właściwie niczego innego sobie nie ceni do takiego stopnia, a już na pewno nie czegoś, co byłbym skłonny poddać, jak moją magię, wilkołaki na które mógłby prowadzić eksperymenty, czy moich sojuszników, których mógłby osuszyć z magii.

_Czego byś przede wszystkim chciał, gdybyś dowiedział się, że jeden z członków twojej rodziny został zabity, albo osuszony z magii przez wroga?_

– Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego w ogóle do tego doszło. Czy ta osoba w ogóle miała dobre ku temu powody. – Harry wbił wzrok w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. Srebrna wciąż była zbyt chłodna przy cielistej, ale już przebiegały po niej niewielkie, lśniące ślady po wspinającym się cieple.

_Być może powinieneś w takim razie porozmawiać o tym z Dionizosem Hornblowerem. Możliwe, że zdoła pomóc ci w ustaleniu, jak skontaktować się z rodzinami niewymownych. Być może Kamień nakazuje im zerwanie kontaktów z rodzicami, albo rodzeństwem, ale możliwe, że jednak nie. A przyda ci się dowiedzenie się jak najwięcej o swoich wrogach._

Harry wiedział, że Josephowi chodziło o sytuację, w której Kamień może znowu spróbować wtrącić się w wojnę. Osobiście jednak uważał to za drogocenne przypomnienie tego, jak wiele żyć może zostać poświęconych w czasie tej wojny.

Potarł oczy i podniósł pióro. Dokończy list, przez godzinę popracuje nad pracą domową z obrony przed mroczną magią, a potem spędzi kolejną na badaniu horkruksów. A zaraz potem wróci do sypialni i Dracona. Uśmiech pojawił mu się na twarzy na samą myśl.

_Chyba wreszcie zaczynam żyć. A przynajmniej się staram._

* * *

– Zachariaszu. Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Zachariasz uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby to nie było w tym momencie nierozsądne. Jego matka miała dokładnie taki sam ton co Hermiona. Wiedział jednak, że żadna z kobiet nie uznałaby tego porównania za komplement, więc wolał żadnej nie obrażać.

_Z tym, że jedną z nich zaraz urazisz na inny sposób i to znacznie dogłębniej._

Odsunął od siebie te myśli i wyprostował się.

– Tak, matko. – Twarz Miriam Smith unosiła się pośród zielonych płomieni kominka w pokoju wspólnym Hufflepuffu. Ponieważ Zachariasz, zgodnie ze standardami własnej rodziny, był pełnoletni, wolno mu było rozłożyć wokół siebie zaklęcie prywatności, żeby pozostali byli w stanie go zobaczyć, ale nie usłyszeć rozmowy. Czuł teraz na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia, zwłaszcza od Susan Bones. Zachariasz jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak zainteresowanej polityką, jak ostatnimi czasy.

Odetchnął głęboko. Nie potrzebował teraz myśleć o Susan. Lepiej, żeby skupił się na matce i Hermionie.

– O czym? – zapytała po chwili Miriam. Zachariaszowi wydawało się, że całkiem nieźle ukrył się ze swoim zaskoczeniem. Faktycznie chciał przeczekać swoją matkę i nakłonić ją do zagajenia, ale tym razem nie zrobił tego celowo. Po prostu myśli rozproszyły go do stopnia, w którym przestał zwracać uwagę na jej mimikę.

 _Zrobienie czegoś takiego ponownie,_ pomyślał, zauważając zniecierpliwione linie wokół ust swojej matki, _może się dla mnie marnie skończyć._

– O czymś politycznym – odpowiedział. – Czymś ważnym. Chyba, że zajmujesz się czymś ważniejszym, matko, wówczas przepraszam za odwrócenie twojej uwagi, rozłączę się i poczekam aż sama się ze mną skontaktujesz i powiadomisz, kiedy znajdziesz dla mnie czas.

Miriam przyglądała mu się w milczeniu. Zachariasz czuł, jak szala powoli przechyla się w jej umyśle. Obecnie zajmowała się upewnianiem, że świetliści czystokrwiści, którzy sprzeciwiali się ideom Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, wciąż będą cieszyli się szacunkiem w ministerstwie. Wolała, żeby nikt jej od tego nie odrywał i prawdopodobnie nie sądziła, żeby dowolne troski jej syna okazały się jakkolwiek od tego ważniejsze.

Z drugiej jednak strony Zachariasz nie miał w zwyczaju zawracania jej głowy bzdurami.

Przytaknęła, a Zachariasz niemal słyszał, jak w głowie udziela mu kilku minut audiencji.

– Co się stało?

Nagle opuściły go wszystkie wybitne słowa. Miał zaplanowanych kilka metafor, ogólnych naprowadzeń, które stopniowo pozwolą mu na zbliżenie się do tematu, a teraz, kiedy już do tego doszło, nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie niczego, może poza jakimś ogólnym gestem.

Chyba że obierze bezpośrednią ścieżkę.

Bezpośredniość nie rozdrażniłaby Hermiony. Pewnie by nawet podziękowała, że stara się przy niej odzywać bez ukrywania niczego, co ma na myśli. Ale nawet, jeśli jego matka i Hermiona mogły być gdzieś w głębi duszy podobne do siebie, to powierzchownie bardzo się między sobą różniły.

– Zachariaszu?

I znowu został zbity z pantałyku. To już był na tyle ciężki grzech, że _zasłużyłby_ sobie na dowolną karę, jaką matka wymierzyłaby mu za konieczność ponownego ściągania na siebie uwagi. Dlatego też Zachariasz odezwał się bez owijania w szafirową bawełnę.

– Wierzę, że Wielka Ujednolicona Teoria ma rację, matko.

Miriam nie wybuchła gniewem. Oczywiście, nigdy tak nie robiła. Czyny wywołane temperamentem były niczym supernowa: produkowały wyłącznie masę gorąca i światła, po czym szybko umierały. Znacznie więcej można było osiągnąć odczekaniem, namysłem i przestrzeganiem standardów honoru i opanowania, które Światło tak wysoce sobie ceniło.

Zachariaszowi przyszło nawet do głowy, że Mrok też wyraźnie je sobie cenił, ale odsunął te myśli od siebie. Nie miał zamiaru winić swoich przodków za ich wierzenia. Jedyne, na co tak naprawdę miał wpływ, to jego własne zachowanie. Wiedział, do czego dojdzie, jak tylko ogłosi się zwolennikiem Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii. Zostanie wzgardzony przez niektórych świetlistych czystokrwistych, a jego wpływy znacznie zmaleją.

Na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich tygodni naprawdę głęboko zastanawiał się nad tym, czy w ogóle warto w takim razie ogłaszać się ze swoimi przemyśleniami w tej kwestii. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że jednak tak. Ostatnią kroplą były dla niego napisane w tym temacie przez mugolaków książki, oraz słowa innych czystokrwistych. Zorientował się, że stare rodziny, zarówno świetliste, jak i mroczne, brzmiały zaskakująco podobnie do siebie nawzajem, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do mugolaków, którzy przybyli do ich świata w poszukiwaniu sanktuarium.

Zachariasz był świetlisty. Był tym, zanim w ogóle brał pod uwagę czystość swojej krwi, puchoństwo, dziedzictwo Smithów, czy nawet Helgi Hufflepuff. Wolał nie zachowywać się jak mroczny tylko po to, żeby obstawać przy całej reszcie. W dodatku odrażała go idea, że miałby mieć więcej wspólnego z takim Lucjuszem Malfoyem, niż Hermioną.

– Musiałeś odkryć jakieś przekonujące dowody – powiedziała wreszcie jego matka. W jej tonie nie było kompletnie żadnych emocji. To był naprawdę zły znak. Mimo to Zachariasz nie zamknął oczu.

– Owszem, matko – powiedział. Będzie przetaczał się pod ciosami cicho, z szacunkiem i obnażając brzuch i gardło, jeśli tylko zdecyduje się na rozszarpanie ich. Bo w ostatecznym rozrachunku znajdował się obecnie, podobnie jak Hermiona, poza jej zasięgiem. Świetliści często popełniali błąd, uważając że jeśli się odpowiednio przed czymś zabezpieczą, to to się w końcu zniechęci i samo zniknie. I gdyby po prostu chodziło o stare rytuały, czy kurtuazje czystokrwistych, to może i by tak było. Ale te dowody były materialne, namacalne i nigdzie się nie wybierały. Zachariaszowi naprawdę wydawało się, że najwyższy czas zacząć wychodzić im naprzeciw. Nawet, jeśli ktoś zamordowałby czarodziejów, którzy już w nie uwierzyli, spalił ich książki i wszelkie dowody, to po jakimś czasie znalazłby się ktoś inny, kto przeprowadziłby takie same badania. Prędzej czy później ta sprawa i tak ich dogoni. Fakty nie przejmowały się, czy ktoś w nie wierzy, czy nie.

– Jakiego rodzaju?

– Przeczytałem te książki.

– I czego się z nich nauczyłeś?

Zachariasz rozłożył ręce.

– Że nasze najbardziej podstawowe i prymitywne poglądy są słuszne, po prostu przestaliśmy zwracać uwagę na słowa, w jakie kiedyś je ułożyliśmy – powiedział spokojnie. – To _magia_ ma znaczenie, nie krew, urodzenie, czy bogactwo. Kiedyś tak właśnie wyjaśnialiśmy sobie biedne, czystokrwiste rodziny, które stopniowo nabywały coraz większego posłuchu. Albo tłumaczyliśmy tym zachowanie dziecka z biednej rodziny. – Miriam przymrużyła oczy. Zachariasz zastanawiał się, na jaki konkretnie ton i akcenty zwróciła w tym momencie uwagę. Miał nadzieję, że dokładnie na te, które miał zamiar tam umieścić. – Mieli swoją magię, która powinna mieć możliwość lśnienia bez żadnego przykrycia, nieprzytłumiona głupotą czy bezmyślnością słabszego rodzica.

– I co w związku z tym, Zachariaszu?

– Hermiona jest naprawdę potężna – powiedział z namysłem Zachariasz. – Hanna Abbott też, kolejna mugolaczka z mojego domu. Kilku innych, jak Justin, którego już poznałaś, nie jest równie silnych, ale są w stanie rozpoznać czyjąś moc i podążać za nią, ponieważ zdają sobie sprawę, że tak potężne źródło ma prawo do rozporządzania słabszymi od siebie na sposoby, w jakie żaden sojusz by nie zdołał. Walczyli po stronie Harry’ego w bitwie na letnie przesilenie, matko, zupełnie jak my wszyscy. Różnica polega na tym, że nikt nie musiał ich do tego przekonywać, ani sojusze, ani rytuały. Noszą w sobie wrodzony honor, naturalne rozpoznanie wobec magii. Muszą, bo tylko to wnoszą ze sobą, kiedy przywiązują się do naszego świata; bez niej spędziliby resztę życia w ignorancji jej istnienia. Naprawdę cenię sobie ich odwagę, matko, że w tak młodym wieku są w stanie wypłynąć w kompletnie nieznane wody. Nie wiem, czy też bym tak zdołał, gdyby wyrwano mnie ze wszystkiego, co znałem i kochałem i pokazano mi kompletnie nowy świat, z którym łączy mnie jedna cecha – tylko jedna – a w którym tak wielu ludzi po prostu mną pogardza przez wzgląd na to, gdzie się urodziłem, kiedy nikt nie ma nad tym kontroli.

– W tej chwili jest to kwestia wielu innych spraw – powiedziała jego matka. – Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Zachariaszu. Inaczej już wcześniej podążalibyśmy bezmyślnie za Dumbledore’em, a teraz za Harrym.

– Ale tak nie _mówimy_ – powiedział łagodnie Zachariasz. – _Mówimy_ , że wcale nie jesteśmy uprzedzeni wobec mugolaków, że z przyjemnością witamy ich w naszym społeczeństwie i nawet będziemy wchodzić z nimi w związki, o ile okażą się wystarczająco silni. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. – A ty nie chcesz, żebym się żenił z Hermioną, matko, mimo że jest wystarczająco silna.

– To konsekwencja jej działalności w polityce, Zachariaszu, a nie jej statusu krwi.

– Ale jej krew jest z tym związana.

Jego matka nic nie odpowiedziała.

Zachariasz pokręcił głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że potrzebuję takiej żony, matko. _Zanudziłbym_ się z inną w przeciągu pięciu lat. Być może łatwiej bym się dogadywał z taką Susan Bones, która została wychowana pośród obowiązków czystokrwistej żony i zna swoje miejsce w rytuałach, ale w moim życiu potrzeba nieco więcej tańca, takiego czy innego rodzaju. Wiesz przecież, że jestem mądrzejszy od większości ludzi w tej szkole. Potrzebuję wyzwania.

– A co, jeśli twoje _wyzwanie_ porzuci cię, ucieknie z innym mężczyzną, albo nie da ci spać po nocach przez ciągłe kłótnie?

– Nie bój się, nie dopuszczę do Hermiony inteligentnych mugolaków, którzy wspierają prawa skrzatów domowych – powiedział oschle Zachariasz. – I wolałbym kłócić się z nią do późnej nocy, niż zostać nagle zbudzonym przez atak moich wrogów. Bo z Hermioną u mojego boku będę w stanie zobaczyć ich z daleka.

Jego matka westchnęła.

– Pomyśl nad tym jeszcze kilka dni, Zachariaszu. Wierzę, że zmienisz zdanie. – Płomienie rozwiały się i zniknęły, kiedy zakończyła połączenie.

Zachariasz pokręcił głową i wstał. Tak, być może jeszcze zmieniłby zdanie, gdyby był po prostu zauroczony Hermioną. Ale chciał się też ożenić przez wzgląd na wiele praktycznych i politycznych względów. Ocalenie się przed nudą na następnych sto trzydzieści lat było po prostu dużą zaletą w tym wszystkim.

No i co innego miałby powiedzieć? Miała rację. Głupio byłoby to ignorować. A on nie był głupi.

* * *

Indigena aportowała się w pobliże swojego domu i zamarła. Światła były włączone w Hali Cierni, kiedy wszystko powinno być zgaszone. W środku były tylko jej skrzaty domowe, oczekujące jej powrotu, a one przecież nie potrzebowały światła, bo ich ogromne oczy widziały w ciemnościach znacznie lepiej od ludzkich.

Szybkim krokiem podeszła bliżej. Ciernie na jej plecach wysunęły się i zwinęły niespokojnie ponad ramionami, szukając kogoś, kogo mogłyby przebić na wylot. Indigena pogłaskała je po korze, pozwalając by jej wypustki ukoiły czającą się w środku furię, po czym otworzyła drzwi

W korytarzu płonęła lampa. Indigena nie widziała w jej pobliżu żadnego skrzata domowego. Zatrzymała się, rozglądając, nasłuchując, a róża z kolcami, których trucizna była zdolna do zabicia kogoś w przeciągu dwóch minut, poderwała łepek. Jej płatki zaszeleściły cicho, jakby wyczuwały niebezpieczeństwo. Indigena jednak wciąż nie czuła, może poza delikatnym, ciepłym zapachem, tak podobnym do jej własnego, zupełnie jakby była w domu w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni i przeszła się po pokojach.

Przynajmniej dzięki temu zawężyła podejrzenia względem tego, kto by to mógł być. Istniało tylko kilku ludzi, którzy pachnieli podobnie do niej i byli na tyle potężni, żeby osłony ich przepuściły. Indigena nie pojmowała jednak, czemu mieliby tego chcieć. Udała się do Voldemorta, żeby wypełnić dług honorowy, jaki dom Yaxleyów był winien po ucieczce jej siostrzeńca, Feldspara. Jeśli pojawili się, żeby ją za to winić, to jakim prawem dopiero teraz?

Na sztywnych nogach ruszyła do swojego gabinetu i zatrzymała się w progu, przyglądając stojącej przed regałem z książkami kobiecie. Nie poderwała głowy, jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jej obecności. Nie tylko Indigena poświęciła coś w swojej rodzinie w zamian za obecne dary, nawet nie była jedyną, która w rezultacie straciła część człowieczeństwa.

– Lazuli – odezwała się wreszcie.

Jej siostra ostrożnie odłożyła trzymaną właśnie książkę, po czym odwróciła się do Indigeny. Wyglądała równie pięknie co zawsze, blada, szczupła. Podłużne cienie na jej twarzy mogły równie dobrze pochodzić z oświetlających je lamp. Indigena zerknęła na jej dłonie, ale Lazuli, jak zwykle, nosiła wyjątkowo ciężkie szaty. Trzeba było podejść i dotknąć jej rąk, żeby wyczuć jak ogromnych szkód zaznała.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytała.

Lazuli kiwnęła głową, jakby spodziewała się tego pytania. Jej oczy były równie jasnoniebieskie, co kamień po którym otrzymała swoje imię, a jej ciemne włosy były równie ciężkie co szaty. W ogóle nie wyglądały z Indigeną na siostry, ale to nic dziwnego; w końcu miały innych ojców.

– Przybyłam, żeby zobaczyć, czy przypadkiem nie opuściłaś tego domu – powiedziała głosem tak łagodnym i cichym, jak ulotny pył. – Gdyby tak się stało, to wedle prawa Hala Cierni przeszłaby na mnie.

Indigena pokręciła ze zmęczeniem głową.

– Lazuli, przecież wiesz, gdzie przebywam. Wiesz, kim jestem. Nie wydarzyło się ostatnio nic, co mogłoby ci dać wystarczającą wymówkę do uznania mnie za martwą i wprowadzenia się do domu, w którym większość roślin jest gotowa zabić cię za sam zapach. – Zrobił krok przed siebie. – A przebywałaś tu już od kilku dni. Przecież mogłaś zapytać mnie o to listownie. To naprawdę proste pytanie, nie przeciążyłoby sowy. Dlatego zapytam jeszcze raz. – Ciernie na jej plecach ponownie się poruszyły. – _Co ty tu robisz?_

Lazuli przyglądała się jej w zamyśleniu. Indigena nigdy nie była w stanie jej zastraszyć, kiedy jeszcze była w pełni człowiekiem, nawet jak już zaczęła hodować sobie rośliny pod skórą, ale miała nadzieję, że drastyczne zmiany, przez jakie jej ciało musiało przejść po klątwach krwi Parkinson, jakoś jej teraz pomogą. Nie wyglądało jednak na to. Lazuli równie dobrze mogłaby przyglądać się napuszonemu i syczącemu na nią kotu.

– Przecież musisz znać na to odpowiedź. – W jej głosie pojawiła się zaskoczona nuta, kiedy minęły już całe minuty, a Indigena w żaden sposób nie spróbowała ich zapełnić. – No. Może nie odpowiedź. Ale przecież wiesz, co zrobiłam, jaki dar sobie wybrałam. Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo zaskoczyło cię, że z zainteresowaniem śledzę poczynania _vatesa_ w naszym świecie?

A Indigenie po raz pierwszy przyszło wyjrzeć za róg i zmierzyć z czymś, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewała. Większość rodziny Yaxley nie brała udziału w wojnach Światła i Mroku, mimo że zwykle praktykowali mroczną magię i nie bali się wędrowania pośród cieni. Feldspar był od tym pojedynczym, głupim wyjątkiem, ale był synem Peridot, a nie Lazuli, więc jego głupota była zrozumiała. Indigenie przyszło po prostu zapłacić cenę za jego brak rozsądku. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że pewnego dnia przyjdzie jej stawić czoła własnej rodzinie na polu bitwy. Voldemort nie miał im niczego do zaoferowania, podobnie jak Harry.

– _Vates_ działa w naszym świecie już od ponad roku, Lazuli – powiedziała. – Czemu akurat teraz zdecydowałaś się przejść na jego stronę?

– Kto tu mówi o obieraniu stron? – Jej głos wciąż był miękki i wyrafinowany, nie było w nim nawet śladu uśmiechu. Właśnie tego Indigena najbardziej nie rozumiała w swojej siostrze, tego braku jakiegokolwiek ludzkiego ciepła, odruchów, reakcji. Lucjusz Malfoy był bardziej ludzki od niej, bo przynajmniej cieszył się porażką przeciwników. Nawet Indigena byłaby gotowa powiedzieć, że jest od niej bardziej ludzka, ale ponieważ obecnie krzaki rosły jej tam, gdzie zwykły człowiek ma mięśnie i organy, to już nie była tego taka pewna. – Po prostu jestem nim zainteresowana. A wyczułam go, Indigeno, kiedy wszedł na ścieżki między Światłem i Mrokiem. Być może pewnego dnia zaciekawi go, co się na nich czai. Być może pewnego dnia zechce pomóc Jacinth.

Indigena prychnęła wbrew sobie.

– To przez ciebie i twoje wybory Jacinth jest tym, czym jest, Lazuli. – Wciąż ją czasem szokowało, że Lazuli tak wiele poświęciła nie w ramach szukania lepszego jutra dla siebie, lecz swojego dziecka. Wieszcz powiedział jej, cokolwiek adekwatnie, że Lazuli nigdy nie urodzi upragnionej córki, bez względu na to, jaki mężczyzna by jej nie zapłodnił; jej losem było rodzenie synów, albo pozostanie bezdzietną. Dlatego Lazuli znalazła coś, co nie było człowiekiem – bezimienną bestię, która przemyka między Światłem i Mrokiem – i z tym właśnie odbyła kopulację. Jacinth urodziła się tylko w połowie człowiekiem, a Lazuli zostałaby zabita, gdyby choćby wspomniała, kim jest ojciec jej dziecka. To nie był gatunek, który… ścieżki Mroku i Światła stworzyły same z siebie. Dawno temu czarodzieje je tam po prostu wrzucili, bo bali się dzielić z nimi świat, a następnie bardzo ostrożnie o nich zapomnieli. Gdyby okazało się, że jakaś czarownica znalazła sposób na wezwanie któregoś do siebie, zaoferowała mu częściowy wgląd do świata czarodziejów, nawet jeśli poprzez otworzenie bramy we własnym ciele i dzięki dziecku o nieczystej krwi, ktoś może zacząć sobie coś przypominać.

Indigena ponownie spojrzała na ręce Lazuli.

– Czego ci dzisiaj brakuje? – zapytała.

Zamrugała w szoku, kiedy siostra odpowiedziała na to wyzwanie poprzez podniesienie rąk i pozwolenie rękawom na zsunięcie się aż do łokci. Miała bardzo szczupłe przedramiona, niewiele grubsze od kości. Ogromne połacie pozbawionych krwi mięśni zostały z nich wyrwane za pomocą niewidzialnych zębów. Akurat, kiedy Indigena się na nie spojrzała, zniknął kolejny z nich. Wiedziała, że jutro odrosną, nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby mogły ponownie zostać pożarte, a potem znowu i znowu, każdego dnia aż do końca życia Lazuli. Przyjęła to jako cenę spłodzenia Jacinth.

Indigena nie chciała stawić czoła swojej siostrze na polu bitwy. Co więcej, nie chciała, żeby nieugięta wola Lazuli przyłączyła się do Harry’ego.

– Nie będzie w stanie ci pomóc – ostrzegła ją. – Przecież te bestie nie przeżyją poza ścieżkami, znowu zaczną pożerać wszystko wokół.

– Już uwolnił dementorów – powiedziała Lazuli. – Uwolnił wilkołaki. Wyzwala skrzaty domowe, a wielu czystokrwistych twierdzi, że nie jest w stanie bez nich przeżyć. – Jej głos był niczym woda, od której odbija się światło księżyca. – A ja i tak już wypuściłam moje skrzaty na wolność.

Indigena zagapiła się na nią.

– Jacinth się ich bała.

– Siostro, proszę cię. – Indigena z wysiłkiem przełknęła ślinę i spróbowała odezwać się spokojnie. – Przecież _wiesz,_ że Mroczny Pan wygra. Jest za sprytny, a Harry jest znacznie od niego słabszy. Mój Lord zna wiele odłamów magii, z których jeszcze nie miał okazji skorzystać na polu bitwy. W dodatku jest nieśmiertelny. – Znała powody jego nieśmiertelności i poniekąd żałowała, że nie może powiedzieć o nich Lazuli, żeby zrozumiała, jak beznadziejne jest położenie Harry’ego, ale jej Lord zabronił jej mówienia o tym komukolwiek, kto nie jest innym śmierciożercą. – Ma swoje sposoby na zbudowanie kolejnej kadry wiernych sojuszników. Jeśli przyłączysz się do Harry’ego, to potępisz siebie i Jacinth. Harry przegra, a Mroczny Pan będzie zmuszony zniszczyć ciebie i twoją ukochaną córkę.

Lazuli pokręciła głową. Indigena nie pojmowała czemu, póki nie usłyszała jej słów.

– Jeśli tego spróbuje, to najpierw przyjdzie mu stawić czoła ojcu Jacinth. Mam naprawdę wiele do zyskania poprzez przejście na stronę _vatesa_ , Indigeno, i praktycznie nic do stracenia. Ty i tak już przepadłaś dla rodziny Yaxleyów. A jeśli moja córka może pewnego dnia przejść się w świetle słońca, z dziedzictwem uznanym przez wszystkich, oraz ojcem, który mógłby wyjść z nią czasem na spacer… jestem gotowa naprawdę wiele za to zapłacić.

– Pokonamy go – powiedziała miękko Indigena.

– Czyżbyś uważała się za śmierciożerczynię, moja siostro?

– Jestem spętana – powiedziała Indigena, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzała. – Nie miałam pod tym względem żadnego wyjścia, podobnie jak ty byś nie miała, gdyby Mroczny Pan wybrał właśnie ciebie. Zawsze wiedziałam, jak wiele będzie mnie kosztowała moja ścieżka. Nazywają mnie Cierniową Zdzirą. Przecież o tym _wiem._ A teraz robię jeszcze to, do czego nigdy nie posunęłabym się na wolności, splatam sieci, które podważą fundamenty tego świata. Mimo wszystko, siostro. _Vita desinit, decus permanit._ Znasz to motto równie dobrze co ja.

Lazuli kiwnęła głową.

– I jeśli przejdę na stronę Harry’ego, to będę przy nim trwać równie mocno, co ty przy swoim Lordzie.

Indigena poczuła głęboki żal, kiedy tak przyglądała się swojej siostrze. Nie wiedziała jak jej pomóc, jak to przerwać. Nie byłaby w stanie zakazać czegokolwiek Lazuli nawet, gdyby była wolna. Oczywiście, gdyby była wolna, to determinacja Lazuli wydawałaby się jej po prostu zabawna, nie sprowadzałaby na niej desperacji i przekonania, że to się skończy śmiercią jednej z nich, jak to robiła teraz.

Wiedziała, że odczuwanie tak ogromnego strachu przed własną siostrą było nieracjonalne. Ale odkąd Lazuli obrała swoją ścieżkę, zgodziła się na bycie pożeraną każdego dnia aż do śmierci i w dodatku uważała to za niewielką cenę w zamian za swoją córkę o wężowych oczach, Indigena naprawdę nie sądziła, żeby na tym świecie istniało cokolwiek zdolnego do postawienia się jej. Jeśli przyłączy się do Harry’ego, zwycięstwo Mrocznego Pana stanie pod znakiem zapytania, mimo wszystkich jego horkruksów i planów.

W dodatku istnieli inni… czarodzieje i czarownice, zarówno mroczni jak i świetliści, którzy kopulowali z magicznymi stworzeniami, nie tylko wilami, które były jedynym gatunkiem na tyle podobnym do ludzi, że powszechnie nie uważano krzyżowania się z nimi za gorszący czyn. Istniały dzieci, które całe życie nosiły uroki na uszach, oczach, czy dłoniach, żeby miały odpowiedni kształt, albo ilość. Jeśli Harry zdoła przeciągnąć Lazuli na swoją stronę, to możliwe że zainteresuje sobą również pozostałych. Indigena nie spodziewała się, że po jego stronie może stanąć taka potęga.

– Gdyby obchodził cię wyłącznie honor – odezwała się Lazuli, wyrywając ją z oszołomienia – to byś się tym nie przejmowała, siostro. Wypełniałabyś swoje przysięgi i pozwoliłabyś mi na wypełnienie moich. Ale wciąż nie sądzę, żebyś była tak w pełni jego, nawet teraz.

Indigena zadarła głowę do góry.

– Hala Cierni wciąż nie należy do ciebie – powiedziała. – Otrzymałaś odpowiedź, po którą tu przyszłaś. Możesz już wyjść, Lazuli.

Lazuli kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się, kiedy z jej ramienia zniknął kolejny kawałek. Indigena odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, po czym obróciła się gorączkowo w kierunku półek i wyciągnęła książki, po które tu przyszła, o starych, bardzo starych siłach poświęcania z własnej woli, miłości i nienawiści i wszystkich sposobach, na jakie można je wykorzystać do przytrzymywania kogoś przy sobie, oraz ranienia go. Jej Lord chciał się przekonać, czy miłość nie okaże się jednak siłą zdolną do postawienia mu się, a do tego Indigenie przyda się coś więcej, niż tylko „ _Odi et Amo”,_ mimo wszystkich innych sytuacji, w których książka okazywała się mieć wszystkie potrzebne odpowiedzi.

Kiedy się odwróciła, pocieszyła się, że z niepojętego zachowania siostry wyniknęła przynajmniej jedna dobra sprawa. Indigena wiedziała już o potencjalnym zagrożeniu ze strony Harry’ego i będzie w stanie ostrzec przed nim swojego Lorda, zanim jeszcze do czegokolwiek dojdzie. Być może w ten sposób zyska czas na przyciągnięcie do siebie wszystkich tych, których partnerami były mroczne stworzenia. Przecież już kiedyś przekonał do siebie wilkołaki, bo był w stanie zaoferować im wolność. Tutaj po prostu zrobi to samo.

Już kierowała się do wyjścia z gabinetu, kiedy przyszło jej do głowy, że powinna się wrócić i sprawdzić książkę, którą jej siostra przeglądała jako ostatnią. Tytuł w żaden sposób jej nie pocieszył.

„Ścieżki Lordów”. Miała w sobie rozdział o _vatesie_ i co to znaczy nim być. Znając Lazuli, chciała się upewnić, że Harry jednak będzie w stanie pomóc Jacinth i prawdopodobnie właśnie tu znalazła swoje odpowiedzi.

Indigena przełknęła ślinę. Musiała zaufać swojemu Lordowi, własnemu honorowi i ich wspólnych planom. Harry prawdopodobnie zginie jeszcze przed końcem roku, choć jej Lord nie uściślił, czy chodziło mu o szkolny, czy kalendarzowy. Możliwe, że nigdy nie przyjdzie jej stawić czoła swojej siostrze, a Lazuli i Jacinth pozostaną w cieniach, które je ochronią, zamiast ryzykować wyciągnięcie wszystkiego na jaw i wojnę, która niewątpliwie z tego wyniknie.


	92. Rozdział sześćdziesiąty dziewiąty: Świętowanie urodzin

Harry rzucił na list piętnaste zaklęcie. Zalśnił lekko, po czym blask zniknął, informując go, że nie znalazł na nim żadnego jadu, który mógłby go otruć przy kontakcie ze skórą.

– Wiesz, może ktoś tak po prostu chce wejść z tobą w sojusz – burknął Draco, odsuwając się nieco. Czternaste zaklęcie Harry’ego zabarwiło mu naleśniki na zielono. – Nie musisz rzucać na ten list wszystkich możliwych zaklęć.

– Nakrzyczałbyś na mnie, gdybyś zobaczył podpis, a ja bym tego nie zrobił – zauważył Harry. List przyniosła nieznana sowa, która wciąż siedziała na brzegu stołu, poprawiając sobie piórka i czekając na odpowiedź. Harry rzucił kilka zaklęć przed rozwinięciem pergaminu. Dopiero wtedy zauważył podpis, który kończył się na _Yaxley_ i uznał, że list zniesie jeszcze kilka czarów.

– A jaki to ma związek?

Harry pokręcił głową – Draco nigdy nie przyznałby się, że zachowuje się niesprawiedliwie – i wreszcie wyciągnął list z koperty. Przeczytanie pozostawiło go w jeszcze większym niezrozumieniu.

_Harry_ vatesie, 

_Nazywam się Lazuli Yaxley. Jestem przyrodnią siostrą Indigeny, która, jak niewątpliwie wiesz, walczy po stronie Voldemorta. Jesteśmy z tej samej matki, choć różnych ojców. Mam jeszcze jedną siostrę, Peridot, matkę Feldspara, którego głupota podczas Pierwszej Wojny potępiła moją siostrę, przez co teraz musi mu służyć w jego zastępstwie._

_Niedawno odkryłam, że możesz okazać się skłonny, by pomóc mi z ogromnym problemem związanym z uprzedzeniami i obrzydzeniem magicznego świata. Jeśli to podejście nie ulegnie zmianie, moja córka, Jacinth, nigdy nie zdoła żyć w nim swobodnie. Pracujesz obecnie nad zmianą tego podejścia względem wilkołaków i skrzatów domowych. Dotarło do mnie, że być może zdołałbyś zrobić to samo dla niej. Chciałabym, żebyśmy spotkali się w trójkę na neutralnym gruncie. Nie chcę pojawiać się z nią w Hogwarcie, ale dom dowolnego z Twoich sojuszników byłby jak najbardziej mile widziany._

_A mamy o czym rozmawiać. Jestem w stanie wiele Ci zaoferować: dogłębną znajomość psychiki Indigeny, co może okazać się ważne, ponieważ teraz jest najbardziej niebezpieczną śmierciożerczynią Mrocznego Pana; wiedzę o ścieżkach między Światłem i Mrokiem bez konieczności spędzania pośród nich czasu; możliwe sojusze z rodzinami, w których też urodziły się takie dzieci jak moje; moją różdżkę i wolę; wsparcie niewielkiego odłamu rodziny Yaxleyów, mimo że działamy niezależnie od siebie i nie będziemy w stanie zaoferować Ci oficjalnego sojuszu. W zamian proszę o równie wiele: żebyś walczył za Jacinth z równym zacięciem, co o dowolne magiczne stworzenie, znajdujące się pod Twoją opieką; żebyś wspierał tych Yaxleyów, którzy zgodzą się na współpracę z Tobą, jeśli kiedykolwiek Mroczny Pan zdecyduje się nas za to ukarać; żebyś nie zaraportował mnie ministerstwu w chwili, w której zorientujesz się, jak wiele praw musiałam złamać; żebyś wysłuchał mnie, kiedy moja siostra przysporzyła Ci już tak wielu zmartwień; żebyś zgodził się na spotkanie na neutralnym gruncie. Moja sowa zaczeka, aż będziesz gotów mi odpisać._

_Lazuli Yaxley_

Harry pokręcił głową, marszcząc lekko brwi. Na swój sposób naprawdę nie chciał odmawiać. Przecież tym właśnie miał się zajmować _vates,_ prawda? Nie wiedział, co właściwie łączy Lazuli i Jacinth z magicznymi stworzeniami; jeśli Jacinth okaże się pół-wilą, to będą musiały najpierw zmierzyć się z Radą Wili, zanim postanowią o czymkolwiek innym. A jeśli Jacinth nie była pół-wilą…

_To by wyjaśniało prośbę o nie raportowaniu jej ministerstwu._

– Interesujące? – zapytał Draco, nachylając się nad jego prawym ramieniem.

Harry podał mu list. Spodziewał się śmiechu, pokręcenia głową, albo mamrotu, że Yaxleyów musiało już do reszty porąbać, skoro jednej z nich wydaje się, że Harry w ogóle się z nią spotka. Zamiast tego Draco zmarszczył brwi i tak długo przeżuwał kącik ust, że Harry zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że pomylił go z naleśnikiem.

– No więc? – zapytał wreszcie Harry. – Co o tym myślisz?

– Że taka oferta to nie koniec świata. – Draco oddał mu list i odchylił głowę, zamykając oczy i przygryzając usta, od czego już robiły się postrzępione. – Staram się przypomnieć sobie, co właściwie matka mówiła mi o domu Yaxleyów – powiedział. – Ucisz się na chwilę.

Harry podniósł brew.

– Tylko na chwilę?

– _Cicho,_ mówię.

Harry wrócił do swojego pomarańczowego soku. Argutus, który był owinięty wokół jego ramion, poprosił o przeczytanie mu listu, więc Harry w miarę możliwości wyjaśnił mu sytuację. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Argutus wyciągnął kark i pomachał językiem przy krawędzi pergaminu, a następnie cofnął łeb i obwąchał też cielistą dłoń Harry’ego.

– _Tak myślałem –_ powiedział, brzmiąc na usatysfakcjonowanego.

– Co myślałeś?

– _Wyczuwałem zapach nieznanego mi węża, a żadnego nie widziałem w pobliżu. –_ Argutus oparł się po części na blacie, żeby ukraść Millicencie kiełbaskę. Wywróciła oczami, ale nie protestowała. Większość Ślizgonów zdawała się uważać, że jeśli nie byli na tyle szybcy, żeby powstrzymać Argutusa przed podkradaniem im jedzenia, to na nie nie zasługiwali. – _Ale zapach jest tylko na liście. W jakimś momencie musiał znaleźć się w jednym pokoju z wężem._

Harry pochylił głowę, niemal bezwiednie. Miałoby to sens, gdyby Lazuli Yaxley hodowała węża. Bardziej to go w sumie zaintrygowało, bo nie musiał się niczego obawiać w tym temacie.

– Czy jesteś w stanie określić, jakiego jest gatunku?

– _Nieznanego. Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy go zobaczę. Pachnie wiatrem._

Harry ponownie spojrzał z namysłem na list. Znał pewne miejsce, które mogłoby okazać się dobrym kandydatem na spotkanie z Lazuli; najciężej przyjdzie przekonać gospodarza do wpuszczenia jej do środka.

– Draco.

Draco podskoczył i otworzył oczy, po czym łypnął na niego.

– Przecież mówiłem, że masz być cicho, póki próbuję przypomnieć sobie wszystko co wiem o rodzinie Yaxley.

– Ale ja już wiem o nich wystarczająco – żachnął się Harry i z uradowaniem zobaczył, jak spojrzenie Dracona robi się ostrzejsze. _Naprawdę powinien być ostrożniejszy, skoro ma pilnować dla mnie polityki._ – Zwykle niezadeklarowani, choć przeważnie wykazują się tendencjami w kierunku mroczniejszej strony magii. Mają obsesję na punkcie honoru. Jeśli Lazuli naprawdę chce wejść ze mną w taki sam sojusz, co Indigena z Voldemortem, to możliwe, że w ogóle nie muszę się jej obawiać.

– Ale moja matka się jej boi – upierał się Draco. – Nikogo innego w tej rodzinie, nawet nie Indigeny, czy ich siostry, Peridot, tylko jej.

Harry zamrugał. _Tego się nie spodziewałem._

– A mówiła może czemu? Czy ten fragment informacji wciąż zalega ci gdzieś w pamięci?

Draco mu przywalił, ale jego spojrzenie pozostawało poważne.

– Powiedziała, że Lazuli Yaxley to kobieta o niepodważalnej woli. Jak już sobie coś zdecyduje, to nie przestaje działać, póki tego nie osiągnie. A to może być niebezpieczne, Harry, chyba sam sobie zdajesz z tego sprawę? Może w pewnej chwili uznać, że chce od ciebie czegoś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźni. Chyba byłoby lepiej, gdybyś w ogóle nie wchodził z nią w kontakt.

– Ale już go ze mną nawiązała i odrzucenie jej propozycji mogłoby okazać się niebezpieczne – przypomniał mu Harry. – Nie wiem, czy ma jakąś dumę, którą mógłbym urazić, ale jeśli tak, to w ten właśnie sposób bym to zrobił. Jestem _vatesem,_ Draco. Nie mogę odmówić pomocy komuś, kogo nigdy nie widziałem, tylko dlatego, że mogę obawiać się jej matki. Przez to tylko wydam się im słaby.

– I pewnie właśnie na to liczy – zauważył spokojnie Draco. – Jak ci się wydaje, czemu zaapelowała do ciebie w imieniu dobra magicznych stworzeń?

– Ponieważ potrzebuje mojej pomocy – powiedział Harry, czując jak rośnie w nim zniecierpliwienie. Czasami Draco równie chętnie przypominał mu o niebezpieczeństwach polityki, co o swoim przekonaniu, że Harry powinien porzucić wszelkie standardy tylko po to, żeby uporać się z tym niebezpieczeństwem. – Zdawała sobie sprawę, że właśnie taka apelacja ją jej zapewni. Niczego innego bym się po niej nie spodziewał.

– Czyli naprawdę chcesz się z nią spotkać?

Harry spojrzał na list, a następnie na siedzącą po przeciwnej stronie stołu sowę.

– Zaproponuję miejsce spotkania. Potem spróbuję przekonać właściciela tego miejsca, który prawdopodobnie się na to nie zgodzi. A pod koniec przyjdzie mi porozmawiać o tym wszystkim ze Snape’em. – Harry skrzywił się lekko. – Masz trzy szanse na odgadnięcie, co z tego wszystkiego będzie najcięższe do zrobienia.

* * *

_Drogi Adalrico,_

_Piszę do Ciebie z pytaniem, czy mógłbym odwiedzić Twój dom i wykorzystać go jako neutralne miejsce do spotkania z Lazuli Yaxley. Ufam Twoim osłonom i Twojej opiece; Obsydian jest na tyle chroniony, że mógłbym poczuć się w nim tak pewnie, jak prawdopodobnie nie czułbym się w Lux Aeternie. Nie wiem, czy Yaxley w ogóle by się zgodziła na spotkanie w tak świetlistym miejscu, bo to w końcu dom mojego brata, więc nieszczególnie neutralne miejsce._

_Pytam o to właśnie pana, ponieważ Yaxley chce mnie poprosić o pomoc jej córce w zamian za sojusz. Wiem, jak wysoce ceni pan sobie dzieci i że nasza więź została ustanowiona głównie przez narodziny pańskiej najmłodszej córki. Nie chcę pojawić się u pana pod koniec lutego po prostu przez wzgląd na spotkanie z Yaxley, ale też w ramach świętowania urodzin Marian i odnowienia mojej deklaracji wobec niej, jak i innych dzieci, którym, jak mam nadzieję, przyjdzie dorastać w innym świecie._

_Jeśli wolałby pan, żebym jednak nie korzystał z pańskiego domu – zrozumiem. Zbyt wiele wycierpiał pan już przez nasz sojusz. Uznałem jednak, biorąc pod uwagę podane powyżej powody, że zawsze warto zapytać._

_Dziękuję za wysłuchanie._

_Pański,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Drogi Harry,_

_Spotykasz się z_ Yaxley? _Oszalałeś już do reszty? Jeszcze byłbym w stanie zrozumieć, czy zgodzić się na spotkanie z dowolną inną mroczną rodziną. Otworzyłbym drzwi nawet przed świetlistym czarodziejem, gdyby jakikolwiek ośmielił się przekroczyć próg Obsydianu. Ale to?_

_Zastanawiałem się, czemu wysłałeś mi list, zamiast porozmawiać o tym ze mną za pomocą zaklęcia pieśni feniksa. Teraz już rozumiem. Chciałeś podejść do tego bardziej formalnie, niż pozwalałoby na to zaklęcie. Odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie brzmi „nie”, Harry. Razem z żoną z przyjemnością powitamy cię podczas świętowania urodzin Marian. Zgadzamy się pod względem, że powinna żyć w innym świecie, a wciąż nie spędzasz z nią tyle czasu, co kiedyś to sobie wyobrażaliśmy. Ale noga Yaxley nie postanie w naszym domu, póki jej siostra walczy po stronie człowieka, który kiedyś rządził moim życiem i w rezultacie niemal je zniszczył._

_Adalrico Bulstrode_

* * *

_Drogi panie Bulstrode,_

_Kompletnie rozumiem pański opór przeciw mojemu pomysłowi i uważam pańskie powody za absolutnie zrozumiałe. Tak się złożyło, że Lazuli Yaxley zgodziła się na inne miejsce spotkania, choć przyznam, że nawet mnie to zaskoczyło. Pojawię się na urodzinach Marian, a dopiero potem udam na spotkanie z Yaxley i jej córką._

_Mam nadzieję, że pan i pańska rodzina dobrze się czują._

_Harry_

* * *

– Harry.

Elfrida wyszła mu na spotkanie, a jej jasne włosy otulały ją niczym godność. Harry złapał ją za ręce i ostrożnie każdą ucałował, po cichu ciesząc się z tego, że wreszcie ma lewą, którą może ująć drugą dłoń i że sama Elfrida nie wzdrygnęła się, ani nie wspomniała o tym, że jego srebrna była zbyt zimna. Jak tylko formalna część powitania dobiegła końca, złapała go za podbródek i podniosła mu twarz, żeby móc się mu krytycznie przyjrzeć.

– Jesteś zmęczony – powiedziała.

– Gdyby zależało mi na wysypianiu się, to nie powinienem był się zgadzać na dowodzenie politycznym sojuszem – odparł Harry z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym odstąpił od kominka w Obsydianie, żeby Snape, Draco, Peter i Regulus mogli wejść po nim. Hawthorn już stała w kącie pokoju, pogrążona, jak zauważył, w rozmowie z Adalrico. Kiwnął do niej głową. Wciąż nie było ani Millicenty, ani Marian. Kominek po przeciwnej stronie pokoju pojaśniał, kiedy wychodziła z niego Narcyza. Harry podniósł brew. Bardzo rzadko widywał matkę Dracona bez formalnych szat. Warstwy spódnicy o głębokich odcieniach zieleni tylko uwidaczniały jej bladość i koronę równie jasnych włosów wokół głowy.

– Nie oczekujemy nikogo innego – powiedziała Elfrida, pochwycając jego spojrzenie.

Harry odprężył się nieco na te wieści. Na tyle, na ile cenił sobie nowych sojuszników, to i tak czasami wolał spędzać więcej czasu z tymi starszymi. Nawet przy Owenie i Syrinx nie był w stanie opuścić równie wiele masek, co tutaj, nawet jeśli Owen i Syrinx udadzą się z nim na spotkanie z Lazuli Yaxley, które odbędzie się po festiwalu Marian. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Adalrico.

– Gdzie nasza solenizantka? – zapytał.

– Wciąż śpi, Millicenta właśnie po nią poszła. – Adalrico wyciągnął do niego rękę. Harry wahał się przez chwilę, bo to była właśnie ta, którą mu tak ciężko raniono w Departamencie Tajemnic, ale ścisnął ją, kiedy Adalrico pomachał ze zniecierpliwieniem palcami. Głębokie, niebieskie sińce wreszcie zaczynały się stopniowo goić. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że się pojawiłeś, Harry – dodał, kiedy już się puścili. – Moje dzieci powinny poznać czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy, który nie chce ani podbić czarodziejskiego świata, ani je kontrolować. Nigdy nie otrzymałem takiej szansy.

Harry wymamrotał coś uprzejmego w odpowiedzi, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Adalrico. Widział płonące na niej cienie, ale spojrzenie Adalrico było spokojne i stateczne. Wyglądało na to, że nie czuł żalu do Harry’ego za pytanie, czy może wykorzystać Obsydian jako neutralne miejsce. Być może tak będzie najlepiej. Harry’ego zaskoczyła zgoda Lazuli na spotkanie w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, ale ponieważ był podłączony tam do osłon, jako dziedzic Blacków, to będzie tam jeszcze bezpieczniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek w Obsydianie.

– Każdy czarodziej o lordowskiej mocy powinien się tak zachowywać – dodał Harry, naprawdę mając to na myśli. Im dłużej przepytywał Snape’a i Petera o ich wspomnienia szkolne związane z Dumbledore’em, tym bardziej go to wszystko zaskakiwało. _Czemu_ właściwie Dumbledore’owi tak bardzo zależało na kontrolowaniu swoich uczniów w ten sam sposób, w jaki usiłował kontrolować Lily poprzez etykę poświęcenia? Czemu wolał, żeby podążały za nim bezmyślne marionetki, a nie sojusznicy, którzy mogliby podejmować decyzje z własnej woli? To nie miało dla Harry’ego najmniejszego sensu. Szaleństwo Voldemorta było znacznie łatwiejsze do zrozumienia; nie wiedział, jak inaczej się zachowywać, pewnie nawet się taki w ogóle urodził. Ale Dumbledore’owi była znana, przynajmniej w którymś momencie życia, sprawiedliwość i potężne relacje z resztą świata, nie opierające się na wzajemnym wyzysku. Żeby ktoś taki z własnej woli upadł tak nisko było po prostu…

Nie do pojęcia. A Harry będzie musiał się do tego po prostu przyzwyczaić, jak i zaakceptować, że odbyty trening i magia wiodły go w przeciwnych kierunkach, to wszystko.

– Oto i ona! – zawołał Adalrico, odwracając się od niego.

Kiedy Harry się obracał, zauważył przez chwilę twarz Hawthorn. Stała w bezruchu, ale w tle jej orzechowych oczu czaiła się radosna tęsknota. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że nawet jeśli nie była w stanie odczuwać w takiej sytuacji szczęście, bo jej własnej córki już nie było na tym świecie, to prawdopodobnie i tak czuła jego echo w obecności innych dzieci.

Sięgnął przed siebie, tym razem upewniając się, że używa do tego prawej dłoni, po czym zacisnął jej palce na ramieniu. Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się do niego z wysiłkiem.

Wreszcie Harry obrócił się w kierunku drzwi, przez które Millicenta przechodziła wraz z drepczącą obok niej Marian, mamrocząc rady, których jej młodsza siostra raczej nie brała sobie do serca. Marian miała na sobie dziecięce ubranka, mieszankę maleńkiej szaty ze zbyt dużą koszulą, a jej ciemne włosy zostały upięte zielono-białymi wstążkami. Harry podniósł brwi. _Bulstrode’owie naprawdę cenią sobie stare zwyczaje._ W niektórych antycznych rytuałach te wstążki sugerowałyby, że oto dziecko wychodzi z zimy swojego niemowlęctwa – zimy, w czasie której najczęściej dochodziło do śmierci tak małych dzieci, przez co aż do tego momentu rodziny zwykle nie przyzwyczajały się jeszcze szczególnie – i wkraczały w wiosnę dzieciństwa, kiedy to ich rodzice i rodzeństwo poddadzą przed nimi całe swoje serca. Oczywiście, mogło to też oznaczać, że Marian miała urodziny na przełomie zimy i wiosny.

Marian obróciła głowę, jak tylko weszła do pokoju i rozejrzała się po twarzach wszystkich. Wbiła wzrok w Harry’ego i na nim się zatrzymała. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Prawdopodobnie była w stanie ocenić, że to jego magia była najpotężniejszą w pokoju. Jej reakcja powie im wszystko, co powinni wiedzieć i prawdopodobnie zapowie, czy pomysł Adalrico o wychowywaniu jej w pobliżu przyjaznego czarodzieja o lordowskiej mocy w ogóle miał szansę zadziałać.

Marian uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Następnie puściła dłoń Millicenty i ruszyła chwiejnie przez pokój w jego kierunku. Harry opadł na kolano, żeby ją przechwycić i ustawić się tak bardzo na jej poziomie, jak to było możliwe.

Na bluzeczce Marian była plama, jakby dopiero co zjadła coś fioletowego. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby ktokolwiek się tym przejmował, a już najmniej sama Marian.

– Harry – powiedziała, łapiąc go za szaty i pociągając ze zniecierpliwieniem. Jeśli zauważyła, że jego srebrna dłoń różni się od cielistej, to w bardzo oczywisty sposób nie była tym zainteresowana. – Więcej magii.

Harry kiwnął lekko głową, mając nadzieję, że Snape miał już wzniesione tarcze i ochroni się przed bólem głowy – Merlin jeden wiedział, że facet już wystarczająco wiele narzekał tego dnia, a Harry nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej stresować – po czym opuścił swoje bariery.

Ciepły, głęboki błękit rozprzestrzenił mu się ponad dłońmi, jakby właśnie otworzył w nich wrota do oceanu. Harry wyczuł zapach nagrzanej słońcem trawy i jesiennych kwiatów polnych. Z tego światła rozwinęły się fioletowe rączki, które momentalnie zabrały się za malowanie obrazka, stopniowo coraz bardziej przypominającego twarz Marian.

Marian roześmiała się. To był swobodny dźwięk, niekontrolowany i kompletnie pozbawiony strachu. Wyciągnęła rączkę przed siebie i wydawała się kompletnie oczarowana, kiedy Harry utwardził jeden z fioletowych paluszków na tyle, żeby mogła go dotknąć.

Harry poczuł, że oczy zaczynają go piec. Wyciągnął ręce i ostrożnie podniósł Marian. Nie wierzgała, mimo ostrzeżeń Elfridy, że ma do tego tendencje, ale w dalszym ciągu przyglądała się samemu centrum tego światła, jakby kompletnie zaabsorbowana, od czasu do czasu dźgając je palcem i chichocząc z radością, ilekroć dźgnęło ją z powrotem.

Harry pochylił głowę i potarł twarzą jej ciepłe, lejące się, ciemne włosy. Na chwilę polityka przestała być ważna, podobnie jak idea, jakie to byłoby wspaniałe, gdyby żadne dziecko nigdy już nie musiało bać się magii. Istniał tylko fakt, że choć raz zachowywał się jak _należy_ w stosunku do reszty świata.

Jung-Xi mówiła mu kiedyś o tym, o tej odpowiedzialności, jaką inni Panowie i Panie – głównie ci świetliści – czuli za własnych ludzi i jakie to było wspaniałe, ilekroć schodzili do nich ze swoich dumnych wyżyn, stawiali się na równi z innymi, pomagali w budowie społeczeństwa i w ogóle wchodzili z nimi w _interakcje._

Harry nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu się poczuć w ten sposób, zwłaszcza że ostatnimi czasy bardziej zdawał się wkurzać ludzi swoimi sugestiami, jak na przykład tymi dotyczącymi wyzwalania skrzatów domowych. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek spełni obietnicę słów, które Narcyza napisała mu jako Dziecię Gwiazd, zachęcając go nie do bycia Lordem, lecz do chronienia, służenia i bronienia, bez konieczności przymuszania.

Teraz już wiedział, że może to zrobić, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę.

* * *

Hawthorn spuściła wzrok i wbiła go we własne dłonie. Łzy ją oślepiały i to nie tylko dlatego, że kiedy Harry trzymał Marian w ten sposób, przywoływał wspomnienia o Pansy, która za młodu czasem biegała po domu, wrzeszcząc w wniebogłosy i strasząc skrzaty domowe.

Przez chwilę życie, które do tej pory wiodła, a w którym zemsta na Indigenie bolała ją i pchała do dalszego działania, otworzyło się i Hawthorn poczuła się, jakby przez chmury przebił się promyk słońca.

Był piękniejszy i bardziej przeszywający od tej chwili, w której poddała krwawą zemstę za Claudię. Sugerował, że może jednak życie było ważniejsze od śmierci, że martwi muszą ustępować miejsca żywym. Że takie chwile jak ta bardziej liczyły się od serca, które już przestało bić.

_Nie mogę tak myśleć. Nie mogę._ Hawthorn potarła nerwowo twarz. _Pansy to moja córka. Muszę ją pomścić._

Odwróciła się od Harry’ego i Marian, bo ich widok tylko wywoływał chaos w jej głowie, i zamiast tego skupiła się na Draconie Malfoyu. Przynajmniej wyraz jego twarzy był łatwy do zrozumienia.

* * *

Draco miał wrażenie, że wreszcie _zrozumiał_. Stopniowo przechodził przez wspomnienia Harry’ego, które otrzymał w myślodsiewni na święta. Niektóre go rozbawiły. Niektóre rozwścieczyły. Niektóre złamały mu serce. Ale w żadnym z nich nie znalazł wyjaśnienia dla braku ambicji Harry’ego, dlaczego nie mógł po prostu wykorzystać swojej magii do pozwolenia sobie na drobne luksusy, które nikomu by nie zaszkodziły, a którymi większość z przyjemnością podzieliłaby się z kimś o lordowskiej mocy.

Teraz już wiedział. Harry ich nie potrzebował, ponieważ był bardziej zainteresowany wyższymi przyjemnościami. Jego magia owijała pokój niczym mrucząca żmija. Draco jeszcze nigdy nie widział go równie szczęśliwym poza łóżkiem, jego wola i rzeczywistość wreszcie współgrały ze sobą i to właśnie dzięki tej magii mogło do tego dojść. Nie chciał, żeby ludzie patrzyli na niego ze strachem, lecz podziwem.

Draco przyłożył dłoń do piersi, czując się jakby połknął ość. Harry nie lubił strachu.

Och. _Och._

I to pewnie właśnie dlatego dołączył do przysiąg Przymierza Słońca i Cienia pragnienie nie siania strachu w innych, albo dlaczego nie chciał, żeby skrzaty domowe były niewolnikami, czy służbą. Niby czemu miałby tego chcieć? Przecież mógłby otrzymać w zamian coś _znacznie lepszego._

Draco dobrze pojmował chęć posiadania czegoś znacznie lepszego. Po prostu nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że można tak patrzeć na podziw i szacunek.

Chciał podejść do niego, wziąć w ramiona i całować do utraty tchu, ale przebywali w miejscu publicznym, a Harry wciąż nie odłożył Marian. Będzie musiał z tym poczekać.

Draconowi, dla odmiany, w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało.

* * *

– _Vatesie._

Harry pochylił powoli głowę, wchodząc przez drzwi do pustego, kamiennego pokoju Nadmorskiego Basztańca, w którym Lazuli Yaxley zgodziła się z nim spotkać.

– Madam Yaxley.

Snape praktycznie deptał mu po piętach, a Draco szedł tuż za nim, podczas gdy Peter i Regulus wyglądali ponad ich ramionami. Owen i Syrinx minęli próg i rozeszli się na boki, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając Lazuli z oczu.

Lazuli, która wyglądała przez okno, obróciła się do nich. Harry spojrzał jej w oczy i zrozumiał, czemu Narcyza może się jej obawiać.

Nie była najsilniejsza magicznie w pokoju; znacznie słabsza od Snape’a i pewnie też i Regulusa, no i przede wszystkim od samego Harry’ego. Jej magia miała mroczne krawędzie, ale Harry spotkał już i wyczuwał gorsze i bardziej zajadłe. Jej chłodne, wypolerowane maniery były bardzo typowe dla czystokrwistych.

Ale jej brak wyrazu twarzy mógł być dla kogoś przerażający. Wydawała się być kompletnie niezainteresowana, niezwiązana, niespętana. Jej mina świadczyła, że jeszcze nikt nie wywarł na niej wrażenia, które sprawiłoby, że zawahałaby się i choćby rozważyła zrobienie tego, czego od niej zażądano. Nigdy się nikogo nie bała.

_Niezwyciężona._

Harry stłumił przebłysk aprobaty, jaki poczuł w sercu na jej widok. Być może już ją lubił jako _vates,_ ale przecież nie był tu wyłącznie dlatego. Lazuli chciała wejść z nim w polityczny sojusz.

– Madam – powtórzył, kiedy niczego nie powiedziała, tylko dalej mu się przyglądała. – Zgodziła się pani przyprowadzić ze sobą córkę. Czy jest tu z nami?

– Jacinth – powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie Lazuli, wciąż nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Harry nie miał pojęcia, o czym myślała, co czuła. Nie okazywała tego żadnymi mikroekspresjami, czy ulotnymi gestami, do których rozpoznawania był przyzwyczajony.

Niska dziewczynka wyszła zza jedynego mebla w pokoju, rozległego fotela ustawionego naprzeciw okna. Harry przyjrzał się jej. Wyglądała na mniej więcej siedem lat, w miarę normalnie jak na czarownicę w tym wieku: ciemnowłosa, blada, nerwowa. Pochyliła głowę, nim Harry zdążył zobaczyć kolor jej oczu, albo przyjrzeć się rysom twarzy. Oczywiście, jeśli podejrzenia Harry’ego były słuszne, a Jacinth okaże się pół-człowiekiem i w połowie czymś wyjątkowo odmiennym, to prawdopodobnie i tak kryła się w tej chwili pod urokiem.

– To moja córka, Jacinth – powiedziała Lazuli, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu dziewczynki. – Dla niej oferuję ci koalicję i lojalność na warunkach uzgodnionych w liście. Dla niej właśnie będziesz walczył. Chcę, żebyś zmienił świat na tyle, żeby już nie musiała więcej kryć się w cieniach.

Harry odchrząknął z wysiłkiem.

– Najpierw chciałbym ją w pełni zobaczyć. Czy dobrze się domyślam, że ojciec Jacinth nie był człowiekiem, Madam Yaxley?

– W rzeczy samej – powiedziała Lazuli. – _Finite Incantatem._

Rysy Jacinth rozmyły się pod jej dłońmi. Ponownie poderwała wzrok, krzywiąc się nieco. Harry’emu dech zaparło, ale naprawdę postarał się, żeby zaskoczenie nie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

Oczy Jacinth były ogromne, złote i pochwycone w krawędzie, przez które odstawały jej od głowy, niczym wężowe. I tak otaczały je delikatne rzęsy, wydające się niemal nie na miejscu, a z jej nerwowego mrugnięcia Harry wywnioskował, że jednak miała powieki. Spomiędzy ust wystrzelił nagle rozwidlony język.

Lazuli odsunęła się, a Jacinth zrobiła krok przed siebie, rozkładając ręce, jakby chciała pokazać się ze wszystkich stron. Ponad jej plecami rozwinęły się delikatne, szare skrzydła w kolorach cieni; przypominały smocze, mimo że nie były nawet długości jej rąk, przez co Harry’emu nie wydawało się, żeby kiedykolwiek zdołała na nich wzlecieć. Jej szaty dzieliły się z tyłu, odsłaniając szaro-czarny ogon, który kończył się trójkątnym szpikulcem, a kiedy się okręciła wokół siebie, Harry zauważył, że jej włosy wtapiały się w kręgosłup, przemieniając stopniowo w podobne do obsydianu kolce, biegnące wzdłuż pleców i przebijające przez materiał. Miała dwie nogi, ale w porównaniu do smukłych mięśni na jej bokach, zdawały się niemal niepotrzebne.

Harry usłyszał, jak Snape wyciąga różdżkę. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, albo Snape zaintonować klątwę, w pokoju rozległ się głos Lazuli:

– Przybył ojciec Jacinth.

Harry poderwał wzrok i zobaczył kotłujące się w kącie pokoju cienie. Coś się tam kształtowało – było ciemne i zwinięte, nie miało żadnych nóg, czy głowy. Ponad grzbietem rozpościerały mu się skrzydła, a z piersi wychynął język. Paszcza otworzyła się i zamknęła z jednej ze stron, pokazując kły równie ostre, co kolce Jacinth.

– Severusie – powiedział miękko Harry, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od cieni. Wyczuwał już magię tego… tego czegoś i była ona szalona, obślizgła, mroczna, ale zbyt szalona nawet dla Mroku, w dodatku przebita szpikulcami Światła. _Nic dziwnego, że Lazuli jest w stanie podzielić się ze mną wiedzą o ścieżkach między Mrokiem i Światłem. W końcu udała się tam, żeby kopulować z tym… czymś. –_ Nawet nie próbuj.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to jest? – zapytał wyzywająco Snape, którego głos był stłumiony od niemal takich samych ilości strachu, furii i nienawiści, co okazywał przy wilkołakach. – Oni na nas _polowali,_ Harry. Trzeba być nienormalnym, żeby zaoferować im przejście z powrotem do naszego świata. A teraz je otrzymali, nawet jeśli istnieje pod postacią dziecka, noszącego w połowie ich krew. – Obrócił się do Lazuli. – Po co ci to było? Jak mogłaś?

– Bo chciałam – powiedziała Lazuli Yaxley.

Harry zerknął na nią. Jedną z rąk miała odsuniętą od tułowia w sposób, który sugerował, że w rękawie miała różdżkę, a usta rozchylone w sposób, który sugerował, że jej następne słowa będą brzmiały „ _Avada Kedavra”_. I nie spudłuje.

Po raz pierwszy Harry zobaczył w jej oczach emocje. Miłość, taka agresywna miłość i niepodważalna wola. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że zawsze widziała Jacinth w jej prawdziwym kształcie i tym bardziej ją za niego kochała.

– Z nimi _nie da się_ negocjować – powiedział Snape, zarzucając głową w kierunku cieni. Harry zobaczył, że stworzenie już straciło większość swojego kształtu i teraz podpływało, żeby owinąć się wokół stóp Lazuli i unieść łeb w kierunku jednego z jej ramion. Kawałek materiału oklapł, jakby nagle zniknął tam spory kawał mięśnia. Harry pomyślał o kłach stworzenia i zastanowił się, jaka cena mogłaby zainteresować bezimienne stworzenie na tyle, że zgodziłoby się na spłodzenie dziecka. – To po prostu niemożliwe. Niewykonalne.

– _Vates_ dokonuje niemożliwego na porządku dziennym. – Lazuli opuściła rękę. – I to musi być jego decyzja.

Harry spojrzał na Jacinth. Przestała się obracać i stała ze spuszczonym wzrokiem i splecionymi dłońmi. Zauważył, że miała między palcami delikatne, szare błonki, które otwierały się i zamykały, niczym oddychające kwiaty.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, upewniając się, że jego głos pozostanie łagodny. – Czy chcesz żyć w świecie, który twoja matka chce, żebym zbudował?

Poderwała wzrok i spojrzała mu z zaskoczeniem w oczy. Następnie na jej twarzy pojawił się wprost niezwykły uśmiech, rozciągający cienie pod łuskami na jej skórze.

– Umiesz ze mną _rozmawiać_ – powiedziała.

W tym momencie Harry zorientował się, że odezwał się w wężomowie; najwyraźniej widok oczu Jacinth wystarczył do osunięcia się do tego języka. Otworzył usta, żeby przeprosić, ale Jacinth szybko mówiła dalej.

– Też umiem po angielsku, ale nie za dobrze. No i brzmię przy tym jak jakieś dziwadło. Ale nikt mnie nie rozumie, jak mówię w tym języku, może poza ojcem, a on rozmawia ze mną, jak mu się podoba. – Podeszła do niego, a w oczach zalśniła jej intensywna samotność, na widok której Harry’ego serce zabolało ze współczucia. – Umiesz _mówić_ – powiedziała, jakby to był jakiś cud. – Czy mógłbyś czasami mnie odwiedzać, żeby ze mną porozmawiać?

– Oczywiście – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jeśli tylko tego chcesz. – Nie obejrzał się nawet na Lazuli. To była kwestia między nim i Jacinth. – Dopilnuję, żeby doszło do tego bez względu na to, czy ten sojusz dojdzie do skutku, czy nie. Ale czy _chcesz,_ żebym nawiązał sojusz z twoją matką? Bo wtedy dowiedzą się o tobie inni ludzie. – W wężomowie to brzmiało bardziej jak „odczytają twój zapach”.

Jacinth przełknęła ślinę.

– A czy… czy mogliby się czasem na mnie nie gapić?

– To właśnie będę starał się osiągnąć – powiedział Harry. – Żeby przestali się gapić. Żeby nie zwracali uwagi na to, jak brzmisz, kiedy mówisz po angielsku. Ale może mi się nie udać. Może nawet oznaczać, że ludzie się o tobie dowiedzą, a i tak będą cię nienawidzili i się ciebie bali. A nawet jeśli wygram, to może mi to zająć całe lata. Czy w ogóle tego chcesz?

Jej język ponownie przeszył powietrze. Harry zastanawiał się, czy w ten sposób próbowała kosztować jego zapachu i wyczytać z niego szczerość. Wreszcie jej oczy wróciły na jego twarz z taką siłą, że niemal westchnął.

– Tak – powiedziała. – Bo chcę pewnego dnia przejść się ulicą bez strachu, że ktoś spróbuje mnie zabić, a matka uprzedzała, że tak właśnie może się stać. W porównaniu do tego, kilku gapiących się ludzi mnie nie przeraża. A zawsze będę mogła ich zwyzywać w tym języku. Do tego ojciec mówi, że jak już wyrosną mi kły, to będę mogła ich nastraszyć i uciekną. – Zawahała się. – No i ty żyjesz w tym świecie, prawda?

Harry przytaknął.

– No to chcę cię tam odwiedzać. Czasami – dodała pośpiesznie, jakby bała się, że prosi o zbyt wiele.

– No pewnie – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się do Lazuli. Cień, który wcześniej owijał się wokół niej, zniknął. Przyglądała mu się z wyrazem twarzy, którego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział. – Twoja córka tego chce – powiedział. – Skoro udało mi się uwolnić dementorów, to być może pewnego dnia zdołam zrobić to samo dla ojca Jacinth. Będę walczył.

Lazuli opadła z taką gracją, że Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje, póki już przed nim nie klęczała. Następnie strząsnęła do tyłu swoje rękawy, a Harry zorientował się, że pokazuje mu swoje przedramiona.

Swoje połowicznie pożarte przedramiona.

– Taką właśnie cenę zapłaciłam za spłodzenie Jacinth – powiedziała Lazuli w kompletnej ciszy. – Płacę ją każdego dnia. Kocham ją i jest moja. Jeśli będziesz za nią walczył, to nie znajdzie się nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobiła. Znana jest mi prawdziwa wartość poświęcenia.

Harry był w stanie tylko przytaknąć i wtedy Snape złapał go za ramię i obrócił do siebie, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej o ojcu Jacinth.

Harry słuchał go spokojnie. Dojdzie do kłótni. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Naprawdę ciężko będzie znaleźć kompromis, jeśli ojciec Jacinth okaże się wrogiem całego gatunku czarodziejów, jak to Snape sugerował.

Spojrzał ponownie na Jacinth, zajętej głaskaniem zwojów owiniętego wokół siebie, cienistego cielska.

_No to będę walczył. Przecież to nie pierwszy raz._


	93. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty: Zmieniamy się

Indigena poprawiła książkę w przytłumionym świetle, wpadającym przez grotę, po czym westchnęła. To na nic. Ostatnimi czasy wąż jej Lorda robił się niespokojny w pobliżu świateł, więc będzie musiała wyjść na powierzchnię, żeby poczytać w świetle zachodzącego słońca, albo rzucić _Lumos._

Wstała i obejrzała się na Mrocznego Pana. Nie poruszył się, zaciskał dłonie na położonym na piersi złotym pucharze, a cielisty wąż spał, owinięty wokół jego łokcia. Indigena wiedziała już, że to nie śpiączka, a już na pewno nie ten sam stan, w jakim go znalazła. Teraz ten bezruch oznaczał polowanie, przemykanie na śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych, cichych skrzydłach, unoszących się na prądach myśli i tym bardziej groźnych, ponieważ jego ofiary nie zdawały sobie sprawy z jego obecności, jakby był sową a oni myszami.

Zadrżała, wchodząc po schodach prowadzących do nory, po czym zamarła na moment, mrugając w świetle słońca.

Dziura znajdowała się na niewielkim wzniesieniu, otaczającym dom Riddle’ów. Gdyby tylko Indigena obróciła głowę, mogłaby zobaczyć mugolskie domy, ale nigdy nie miała na to ochoty. Zamiast tego wolała spoglądać w kierunku cmentarza, gdzie wciąż leżały pozostałości po cierniach, którymi torturowała Rosiera, oraz niewielki, opuszczony ogród. Indigena zaczęła stopniowo pobudzać go do życia.

_Może tam miło by było poczytać._

Ledwie jednak zrobiła krok przed siebie, a powietrze przed nią zalśniło i nagle przebił się przez nie orzeł bielik, który wylądował bezwładnie na ziemi. Indigena wywróciła oczami i spojrzała ponad nim na swój ogród. Może, jeśli tylko odpowiednio się na nim skoncentruje, to facet łaskawie się zmyje.

Nie miał zamiaru okazywać jej żadnej łaski. Zamiast tego zmienił się z powrotem w Falco i podźwignął z powrotem na nogi, kaszląc powoli. Indigena przyjrzała mu się. Zauważyła, że jego twarz robiła się po bokach coraz mniej elastyczna, przez co wyglądał coraz starzej. Miło się na to patrzyło. Coraz więcej czasu poświęcał badaniom Mroku, który niegdyś pochłonął jej Lorda i sprawił, że stał się kimś mniej niż człowiekiem na długo przed stworzeniem horkruksów. To znaczyło, że Falco jest coraz bliższy ścieżce deklaracji. Im szybciej do tego dojdzie, tym szybciej wszystko dobiegnie końca. Indigena naprawdę nie przepadała za Falco Parkinsonem, czy też wszystkim, do czego zmuszała ją jego obecność.

Jak na przykład do uprzejmości.

– Mój panie – powiedziała, choć jej głos był absolutnie pozbawiony ciepła, którym zwracała się do Voldemorta. – Jak mogę panu służyć?

Falco obejrzał się na nią, po czym zwrócił w kierunku nory.

– Czemu nie udaliście jeszcze do miejsca, które wam przygotowałem?

Indigena przełknęła gulę w gardle.

– Niby czemu mielibyśmy to zrobić? – zapytała wreszcie. – Nie wiem, jak wieloma pułapkami mógłby pan ją zastawić. Bo chyba nie wydawało się panu, że mój Lord panu _ufa?_

– Ta nie wystarczy. – Łypnięcie Falco mogło objąć mugolskie miasteczko, jak i jej ogród – Indigena poczuła, jak ciernie wiją się w niej na samą myśl – czy dziurę w ziemi, z której przed chwilą wyszła. – Zasługuje na miejsce odpowiednie dla jego chwały i przeznaczenia. Takie właśnie mu przygotowałem.

– Przeniesie się, kiedy będzie gotów – powiedziała Indigena. – Zapomina się pan, Lordzie Parkinsonie. Lord Voldemort nie jest chłopcem, nad którym można się znęcać i ustawiać, jak się panu podoba. Proszę się w tych sprawach udać do Harry’ego. – _Gdybyś tylko widział choć połowę tego, co ci się wydaje, ty ślepy durniu, to już dawno temu pojąłbyś, że Harry też nie da sobą pomiatać._ – Jeśli życzy sobie pozostać tutaj i zająć ważnymi sprawami, to to właśnie zrobi i się nimi zajmie.

– Muszę porozmawiać z Tomem – powiedział nagle Falco, przepychając się obok niej. – Zostań tutaj.

Indigena prychnęła i usiadła na trawie, po czym wyciągnęła książkę i rozłożyła ją sobie na kolanach. Dotyczyła oswajania dzikich zwierząt, włącznie ze szczegółami wielokrotnych i nieudanych prób oswojenia smoków. Indigena nie sądziła, żeby zdołała w niej znaleźć to, czego naprawdę teraz potrzebowała, ale powoli robiła się zdesperowana. Plan jej Lorda niebawem będzie gotowy, a jego zepsuty eksperyment wciąż nie dawał oczekiwanych rezultatów. Indigena miała nadzieję na znalezienie innego sposobu przejęcia nad nim kontroli. Jej Lord wątpił, żeby to faktycznie miało szansę zaszkodzić _wszystkim_ ich planom, ale Indigena zrobiła się niespokojna, odkąd Lazuli przyłączyła się do Harry’ego. Potrzebowała gwarancji na wygraną, nie po prostu prawdopodobieństwa.

Nachyliła się nad najbliższą stroną, przeglądając pobieżnie akapit, który już wcześniej przejrzała, po czym zamarła. _W przypadku zwierząt, których dzikość i niebezpieczeństwo są wrodzone, jak przy smokach, można spróbować jeszcze jednego sposobu: złotej uzdy._

Zaintrygowana – nie przeczytała tego wcześniej, bo kilka stron się skleiło – Indigena zaczęła czytać.

* * *

– Tom? Tom, jesteś tu?

Wyczuł jego nadejście dzięki wibracjom ziemi na długo przed tym, jak słowa trafiły do jego ludzkich uszu. Cielisty wąż spiął się i otworzył ślepia. Lord Voldemort zarzucił jego łbem, żeby spojrzeć na Falco.

Stary czarodziej zszedł po schodkach, prowadzących do tunelu i zatrzymał się przed nim, spoglądając gniewnie, jakby spodziewał się zastać go na nogach. Prawdziwy Lord był w stanie zachować godność w dowolnej pozycji. Lord Voldemort zachował swoją, leżąc i cierpliwie trzymając w swoim umyśle nici wspomnień. To, czym się teraz zajmował, nie przychodziło mu naturalnie; była to wariacja wyjątkowo starego odłamu magii, którą już kiedyś wykonał i polegała na osobliwych zaletach, zagnieżdżonych w umysłach ofiar, które teraz zachęcał, o które dbał, wyrywając chwasty niepotrzebnych myśli, zamiast zagnieżdżania własnych sugestii. Ciężko było czasem się powstrzymywać przed rozkazywaniem tym, którzy powinni należeć do niego po prostu przez wzgląd na to, kim był. Ale radził sobie jak mógł.

– Tu jesteś – powiedział Falco, marszcząc na niego brwi. Jego ton był bezczelny, aż nazbyt bezczelny. Jak tylko Lord Voldemort odzyska swój tron, upewni się, że już nikt nigdy więcej nie spróbuje się odezwać do niego w ten sposób. – Czemu jeszcze nie ma cię w drugim domu?

Wąż widział postrzępioną, srebrzystą brodę Falco, jego podarte szaty i przeszklone, zielone oczy. Co więcej, widział też zmianę w jego aurze po bokach ciała, gdzie magia zaczęła się rozkładać i kruszyć w świetle nowych badań. Lord Voldemort musiał stłamsić swoją radość. Stary głupiec jednak podążył ścieżkami i nie chciał zapłacić za to pełnej ceny. Mrok przyjął do siebie Lorda Voldemorta zaraz po deklaracji, ponieważ niczego przed nim nie ukrywał. Poddał w swoim życiu wszystko, poza życiem, byle tylko osiągnąć jedyny cel wart jego czasu: nieśmiertelności. Falco starał się polować na tych ścieżkach, ale ociągał się, ciągnęło go z powrotem do Światła. Mrok był w stanie to wyczuć i w rezultacie rozszarpie go na strzępy – nie tylko za to, ale też za wykorzystywanie go dla dobra równowagi, oszukiwanie go przez tyle lat i udawanie, że należy do niego równie mocno co do Światła.

– Ponieważ nie życzę sobie tego – powiedział Lord Voldemort, kiedy już uznał, że minęło na to dość czasu. Mógłby zostać wspaniałym artystą, znakomitym i teraz właśnie widział na twarzy Falco efekty swojej sztuki i żałował straconych okazji. Po części zrodziły się one z tej porażki, po części z ciężkiej pracy, zarówno jego jak i Harry’ego, och tak, a ponieważ Harry nie mógł się tu pojawić i zobaczyć efekty ich wspólnego tryumfu, ani docenić ich należycie, to musiał się tym zająć za ich obu. – Wolę tę jamę i związane z nią wspomnienia, od wspomnień związanych z tym drugim domem.

Na twarzy Falco pojawiła się nietypowa dla niego desperacja, kiedy zrobił krok przed siebie.

– Tam się wszystko zaczęło – powiedział. – Tam właśnie musi się skończyć. – Urwał, jakby z obawą, że powiedział za dużo.

Wyśmiał go, Lord Voldemort Który Wciąż Był Lordem Mimo Że Właśnie Tarzał Się Na Ziemi, a jego głęboki i bogaty śmiech dudnił i potrząsał ziemią wokół. Odsunął się od niego, ten nieszczęsny Falco, pełen niewłaściwych pragnień i o nierozsądnym umyśle, potrząsając głową, jakby to miało powstrzymać ziemię przed wstrząsami i zakrywając dłońmi uszy, jakby to miało zmienić cokolwiek.

– Przecież wiem – odezwał się Lord Voldemort, kiedy wreszcie zdołał powstrzymać śmiech. Jego wąż kiwał się z boku na bok w odpowiedzi na to rozbawienie, przez co obraz Falco bujał się niczym kamień na łańcuszku. – Z początku nie wiedziałem wszystkiego, ale pięć lat temu udało mi się odkryć ostatnie poszlaki prawdy. Nie da się wędrować bezcieleśnie po Mroku i niczego się przy okazji nie nauczyć. To naprawdę dziwne i niesłychane, tak gdzieś w oddali mieć magicznego dziedzica, z którym jest się związanym, z którym dzieli się magię, zamiast tak po prostu umrzeć i przekazać ją w całości jednej z osób, ale tak właśnie się stało. Znam go. Wiem o trzecim. Wiem już o wszystkim, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, Falco, i nic z tego nie sprawi, że ruszę się, zanim jeszcze będę na to w pełni gotowy. Tak, tam właśnie to się musi skończyć. Kiedy wąż się zwinie, kiedy śmierć nadejdzie, kiedy nastąpi chwila, w której wszyscy trzej znajdziemy się w równowadze, to będzie właśnie wtedy. Mogłoby się skończyć gdziekolwiek, ale chcę upewnić się, że zobaczę w oczach Harry’ego desperację, zanim go zniszczę. – Zaśmiał się i tym razem głębia i bogactwo były jeszcze głębsze i bogatsze, niczym ciało pożerane przez larwy, które lada moment przemienią się w muchy. – A może sam siebie zniszczy? Wydaje mi się, że tak to się właśnie skończy, jak tylko dowie się, co tak naprawdę się stało. Och, tak mi się właśnie wydaje. Przecież już sama wiedza go połowicznie zabije. Przyjaciel powiedział mi to kiedyś, pomyślał o tym, a przynajmniej o czymś podobnym. A teraz nadciąga koniec. Zanim jednak do niej dojdzie, odbiorę Harry’emu wszystko, co kiedykolwiek kochał. A kiedy wreszcie odkryję przed nim, jak głęboko wbite są moje pazury, że wyłącznie on jest odpowiedzialny za żniwa, jakie przyszło mi poczynić, to się zabije, a cała ta magia wreszcie wróci do mnie.

Falco nie odzywał się w czasie tej elokwentnej przemowy. Potem jednak pokręcił głową.

– Oszalałeś, Tom. Ale potrzebuję teraz twoich technik. – Nachylił się. – Pojawiałem się na wybrzeżach, ale wciąż nie jestem w stanie przekonać syren do wysłuchania mnie. Coś ty im powiedział, żeby je do siebie przekonać?

Lordowi Voldemortowi zajęło dłuższą chwilę uspokojenie swojego rozbawienia, powstrzymanie przed marzeniami o odległym dniu, kiedy odzyska całą swoją magię i stłumienie irytacji na dźwięk tego przeklętego, mugolskiego imienia. Ale ostatecznie mu się to udało. Powie durnemu Falco, jak kontrolować syreny, jak je wzburzyć. Oczywiście że tak. Przecież tego rodzaju plan zadziała tylko raz. Harry powstrzyma Falco i ostatecznie go zniszczy, ponieważ Falco nie miał zamiaru w pełni poddać się Mrokowi.

Och tak, powiedział mu, niecny Lord Voldemort, a przez cały czas wyjaśnień wąż kiwał się obok niego, marząc o końcu.

A po tym końcu nie będzie już żałoby, tylko nieskończona cisza i nieskończona noc.

* * *

Harry ucichł i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na drugi koniec pokoju. Jing-Xi siedziała z pochyloną głową, jej długie, ciemne włosy bawiły się w chowanego pośród podłokietników fotela, a oddech był głęboki i spokojny. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie powiedział czegoś niewłaściwego, czy też, co gorsza, nie zanudził jej do stopnia, w którym przysnęła.

Chwilę później jednak podniosła wzrok i pokręciła głową, rozsyłając swoje włosy we wszystkich kierunkach. Harry był niemal pewien, że przy okazji usłyszał ich radosne piśnięcia, ale jeśli tak, to prawdopodobnie była kolejna oznaka jej magii, zamiast jakiegoś konkretnego zaklęcia. Czemu miałaby chcieć piszczących włosów?

– To bardzo dobry przykład na to, co to oznacza, kiedy Świetlisty Lord dba o swoich ludzi, Harry. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się najlżejszy cień uśmiechu, jakby była z niego dumna i naprawdę starała się tego nie okazywać. – To, że tak bardzo zależy ci na mieszkańcach Brytanii – zarówno ludziach, jak i stworzeniach – daje dobre rokowania na przyszłość. Dzięki temu pozostali znacznie chętniej przyjmą cię do Paktu, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– To dobrze.

Zawahał się.

– Ilekroć martwi cię cokolwiek związanego z magią, Harry – odezwała się Jing-Xi, nachylając do niego – nie wahaj się o tym ze mną porozmawiać. Istnieją takie sprawy, o których nikt poza mną nie będzie w stanie z tobą porozmawiać – nie przez wzgląd na jakieś okrutne intencje, ale ponieważ nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, na jakim poziomie trzeba istnieć, kiedy ma się tak wiele mocy.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową. Pouczył się, że Jing-Xi wcale nie ujęła tego w słowa w ten sposób po to, żeby wprawić go w zakłopotanie. Ostatecznie właśnie dlatego takich ludzi jak jego określa się “czarodziejami o lordowskiej mocy”.

Ale i tak czuł się niepewnie w obliczu tych słów, takiej sugestii, że dzięki temu znajdował się ponad innymi i był w jakiś sposób od nich lepszy.

– Zastanawiałem się, co się stanie, kiedy moje wpływy jako _vatesa_ zaczną rozprzestrzeniać się poza Brytanią – powiedział, wykonując nerwowy gest w kierunku, jak miał nadzieję, Afryki. – Już i tak uwolniłem tam kilka gatunków, takich jak karkadann, która odwiedziła mnie w czasie rewolty. Czy to nie wywoła konfliktów w innych krajach? Jeśli terenami karkadannów zajmuje się jakiś Lord, to czy to by go nie zirytowało? W jaki sposób mam dojść z nim do porozumienia w ramach Paktu?

– Obecnie nie mamy na coś takiego rozwiązania – powiedziała Jing-Xi. – Jak już mówiłam, Harry, jesteś pierwszym _vatesem_ , jaki pojawił się od chwili nawiązania Paktu, kiedy to zaczęliśmy wyglądać poza granice naszych magicznych społeczności i doszliśmy do wniosku, że powinniśmy poświęcić więcej uwagi światu jako takiemu. Dlatego tak, mogłoby dojść do otwartego konfliktu między tobą, a jakimś rozzłoszczonym Lordem czy Lady. – Zanuciła pod nosem, jakby w zamyśleniu. – Choć, prawdę mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że to nie karkadannów powinieneś się obawiać. Monika, Mroczna Pani z Austrii, ma w zwyczaju sztuczną hodowlę magicznych stworzeń…

– Wydawało mi się, że to nielegalne – powiedział Harry.

– Monika nigdy nie przejmowała się legalną stroną tej sprawy – powiedziała Jing-Xi, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Poza Paktem, oczywiście. Ale hoduje je, prędzej czy później się nimi nudzi i wrzuca je pod jakąś sieć, żeby zeszły jej z oczu. Jesteś jej naturalnym wrogiem.

Harry jęknął i odchylił głowę. Musiał przyznać, kiedy pocierał sobie brew srebrnymi palcami, że były takie chwile, że _naprawdę_ żałował obrania tak ciężkiej ścieżki, co ta _vatesa._

Ale już to zrobił, oczywiście, klamka zapadła i nie było już odwrotu. Co byłby z niego za człowiek, gdyby teraz się wycofał? Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, był _vatesem_ i obejmował pozycję Lorda Wysp Brytyjskich, skoro nikomu poza nim nie chciało się chronić wszystkich przed Voldemortem. Wciąż nie minęło mu to poczucie intensywnej więzi i troski, które czuł obejmując Marian i widząc, jak bardzo nie boi się jego magii. _Taki_ właśnie powinien być czarodziejski świat, ludzie powinni podchodzić do niego i korzystać z tej magii bez obaw.

Czyli pewnego dnia dojdzie do konfliktu z Moniką… o ile w ogóle przeżyje wojnę z Voldemortem. To było nieuniknione. Harry wziął się w garść, przyjmując na siebie ten obowiązek. Przynajmniej nie był związany z Moniką żadną przepowiednią i kto wie? Może nawet da się z nią porozmawiać i nie spróbuje go z miejsca zaatakować, czy zniszczyć, jak to Voldemort miał w zwyczaju.

– Istnieje jeszcze jedna sprawa, o której musimy porozmawiać, Harry. – Głos Jing-Xi był pozbawiony wszelkich emocji.

Harry poderwał wzrok i zobaczył, że wstała z fotela. Patrzyła na niego z góry wyjątkowo głębokim i smutnym wzrokiem. Harry wyprostował się. Nie sądził, żeby Jing-Xi chciała go skrzywdzić, ale w razie czego był gotów się przed nią obronić. Magia wzniosłą się wokół niego z brzęczeniem, a u stóp Jing-Xi pojawił się przykucnięty, mroczny kot.

Uśmiechnęła się na ten widok i pokręciła głową.

– Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłam, Harry – powiedziała. – Chciałam tylko pokazać, jak poważnie podchodzę do tego tematu, ale powinnam była się domyślić, że zdasz sobie z tego sprawę.

Odsunęła się i ponownie usiadła w fotelu, przez cały czas pokazując mu swoje dłonie i trzymając ramiona w nienaturalnej pozycji, wyglądającej na połowiczne wzruszenie. Przyglądający się jej Harry w końcu pojął, że pokazywała mu sygnały o braku agresji między Paniami i Panami. Odetchnął głęboko i pozwolił swojej magii zaniknąć, póki kot nie stał się zaledwie chwiejnym cieniem na podłodze.

– Moja Lady – powiedział. – Co się stało?

– Panie i Panowie znacznie bardziej przejmują się czymś, co nie ma żadnego związku z twoją ścieżką _vatesa_ – powiedziała cicho. – Bo to miało miejsce w zaledwie kilku krajach i większość przypadków nie rzucała się w oczy – spod sieci wyrywały się pojedyncze przypadki, nie całe gatunki. Ponadto większość zdawała sobie sprawę, że właśnie do tego doszłoby, gdyby na świecie pojawił się _vates,_ nawet gdyby to nie był najmłodszy z nas, któremu kiedykolwiek przyszło osiągnąć pełnię mocy. Problem w tym, że już dobrze wiedzą o twoim darze _absorbere,_ jak i statusie jako magicznego dziedzica Voldemorta. Obecnie masz bardzo przeciętną moc, jak na potencjalnego Lorda, Harry. Po jego śmierci możesz się jednak stać znacznie potężniejszy. – Jing-Xi spojrzała mu w oczy. – Obawiają się tego.

– Mówiłaś im o mnie? – zapytał Harry. – Że zostałem wychowany w absolutnej odrazie wobec tego daru?

– To uciszyło ich na jakiś czas – powiedziała Jing-Xi. – Ale niektórzy cię obserwują i wiedzą już, że osuszyłeś niewymownych w brytyjskim ministerstwie magii. Obawiają się, że rośniesz w siłę, nabierasz pewności siebie, a sztuczne ograniczenia, nałożone przez twój trening, zaczynają przez to słabnąć. – Spojrzała na jego lewą dłoń. – Twoja ręka to kolejna oznaka. Już nie jesteś okaleczonym dzieckiem. Jesteś młodym Lordem, może niezadeklarowanym, ale mimo wszystko. Zaczynają postrzegać cię jako kogoś, kto może pewnego dnia osuszyć ich z magii, choćby w obronie własnych wysp.

Harry zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach.

– Rozumiem – powiedział neutralnym głosem. – Czy uspokoiłoby ich, gdybym zaczął pozornie cię cofać? Niespodziewanie straciłbym pewność siebie w miejscach publicznych, narzuciłbym urok, przez który wyglądałoby, jakbym stracił srebrną dłoń, albo wyrażał niepokój co do mojego daru _absorbere?_

Jing-Xi pokręciła głową.

– Już na to za późno, nie uwierzyliby w to. Większość już zrozumiała, jak wielkie poczyniłeś postępy.

– No to co mi pozostało? – Harry wymówił te słowa bez irytacji, za co podziękował w duchu Josephowi. Użeranie się z upartym wieszczem było dobrym ćwiczeniem przed starciem z durnym, frustrującym i godnym pogardy światem jako takim.

– Powinieneś rozwijać się dalej – powiedziała Jing-Xi. – Ale czyń to z jednym okiem wymierzonym w przyszłość, Harry, a drugim na świat. Mają w Brytanii szpiegów, którzy przekazują im o tobie informacje. Mógłbyś też ich szpiegować.

– W sumie mam potencjalną siatkę szpiegowską w Europie – powiedział Harry, myśląc o Opalline’ach. Jakiś czas temu nawet rozmawiali w jego imieniu z innymi społecznościami czarodziejów, ale większość z tego spełzła na niczym; głównie wymawiano się, że Harry póki co świetnie sobie radził w wojnie, więc czarodzieje z innych krajów nie widzieli powodów do przyłączenia się i woleli poczekać, jak rozwinie się sytuacja. – Jeśli to jakoś pomoże.

– To dobry początek – przyznała Jing-Xi. – Ale ostatecznie będziesz potrzebował znacznie więcej, Harry. Musisz zacząć się rozrastać.

Harry westchnął.

– I wydaje ci się, że jest w ogóle sens się tym przejmować, skoro za kilka lat mogę nawet już nie żyć?

Chciał to rzucić jako żart, ale Jing-Xi nachyliła się do niego z powagą.

– Szczerze? Nawet nie waż się planować na taką okoliczność. Jak tylko pokonasz Voldemorta, będziesz musiał przygotować się na obronę przed pozostałymi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Czemu? Myślisz, że Monika akurat wtedy postanowi mnie zaatakować?

Jing-Xi pokręciła głową.

– Jak tylko tunel między tobą i Voldemortem się zawali i transfer między wami wreszcie dobiegnie końca, w pełni oczekuję, że staniesz się jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie, ponieważ Voldemort tym właśnie _jest._ Może pojawić się ktoś z nadzieją, że przyłapie cię w bezbronnej chwili, kiedy będziesz upajał się zwycięstwem, ale jeszcze nie będziesz miał pełnej kontroli nad swoją mocą.

Nagle niektóre z dziwnych treningów Jing-Xi nabrały większego sensu, zwłaszcza te, kiedy kazała mu wyobrazić sobie sytuacje, w których jego moc zostałaby nadwyrężona, a czasem nawet potem musiał je wykonywać.

– Przygotowujesz mnie na tę chwilę – wyszeptał Harry. – Starasz się przyzwyczaić mnie do noszenia większych ilości magii niż mam teraz.

– Tak.

Harry odchylił się w fotelu i zagapił w przestrzeń. Wcześniej nie brał tego pod uwagę, nie tak naprawdę. Po prostu wychodził z założenia, że po śmierci Voldemorta odzyska kontrolę nad magią, jaką miał do końca czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, kiedy Voldemort się odrodził i stworzył tunel.

Ale jeśli będzie tego więcej…

_Nie chcę._

Harry musiał jednak przyznać, że jak do tej pory jego chęci miały naprawdę niewiele wspólnego z przeznaczeniem. Wciąż nie znalazł sposobu na ominięcie poświęcenia potrzebnego do każdego horkruksa, ale i tak słuchał, jakkolwiek niechętnie, ilekroć Regulus mówił o otoczonej ciężkimi osłonami szopie, znajdującej się w pobliżu domu Riddle’ów, a w której ewidentnie umieszczono jeden z nich. Regulus upierał się, że powinni zabezpieczyć przynajmniej ten, zanim Voldemort domyśli się, albo wpadnie w paranoję, że o nim wiedzą i przeniesie go w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Wyglądało na to, że Voldemort nie skojarzył, że Harry musiał minąć tę szopę w drodze na cmentarz w zeszłym roku na przesilenie zimowe, ale przecież lada moment mógłby sobie przypomnieć.

Mieli udać się po niego już w ten weekend. Harry może i by się temu opierał, ale w końcu miał też inne plany, a miłość i żywotność, jakie czuł, patrząc w oczy Marian, czy nawet Jacinth, skłoniły go do podjęcia się tego mimo wszystko. Przecież nigdzie nie było, że będzie musiał zabić kogoś, jak tylko znajdzie horkruks. Kiedy go zdobędzie, będzie mógł przyjrzeć mu się z bliska, zbadać i może w ten sposób ustalić jakiś inny sposób na ominięcie klątwy arbitralnej.

– No to wygląda, że będą musieli się do tego przyzwyczaić – powiedział Jing-Xi. – Tak samo jak ja.

Jing-Xi uśmiechnęła się i to dumnie, niczym sztandar, czy zew wojenny.

– W rzeczy samej.

* * *

Connor zawisł do góry nogami na swojej Błyskawicy, bo mógł.

Następnie poprawił się i zaczął zataczać kręgi wokół boiska. Nikogo tu nie było, nikt nie postawiłby mu się, twierdząc, że ten kawałek powietrza należy właśnie do niego. Padała osobliwa mieszanka deszczu i mokrego śniegu, tak zimna, że momentalnie przebiła się przez wiele zaklęć ogrzewających, przez co Katie musiała zakończyć wcześniej trening drużyny Gryffindoru. W końcu to nie tak, że to była jakaś pilna pora roku. Kilka tygodni temu bez trudu rozgromili Hufflepuff, a mecz z Ravenclawem mieli zaplanowany dopiero za trzy miesiące.

Connor nie musiał chować się w zamku, jeśli nie chciał. Jak tylko Katie zasygnalizowała koniec ćwiczeń, podrzucił znicz i zadeklarował, że go poszuka. Pozostali po prostu wzruszyli ramionami i pozwolili mu na to.

Od tamtego czasu już kilkakrotnie widział znicz, raz nawet wałęsał się za jego piętą, niczym zabłąkany szczeniak. Znowu się pojawił. Connor obrócił ku niemu Błyskawicę, więc momentalnie wystrzelił w bok. Ale nigdy nie odlatywał daleko. Connorowi wydawało się, że pewnie równie mocno nie lubił moknięcia i zimna, co on.

Zastanawiał się, czemu w ogóle chciał zostać na zewnątrz. Przecież równie dobrze mógłby pomyśleć w środku, obok ciepłego ognia, ze zwiniętą przy sobie Parvati, kiedy jej włosy będą wtulały się w jego kark, a jej twarz w szyję.

Connor uśmiechnął się bezwiednie na samą myśl, ale właśnie wtedy przywalił w niego silny, marcowy podmuch. Zachłysnął się i potrząsnął głową, po czym wrócił do krążenia, od czasu do czasu zwisając głową w dół w nadziei, że może to właśnie przegoni myśli. Nie pomogło, ale z drugiej strony, Connor robił się coraz bardziej zrezygnowany, że już nic mu nie pomoże.

Zaczął krążyć w samym środku boiska, w bardzo ciasnych kręgach, z posłuszną Błyskawicą zaraz pod spodem, kiedy wreszcie przyznał przed samym sobą:

Zauważanie nie zniknęło.

Wciąż _widział_ różne sprawy, nawet kiedy ich nie wyglądał. Zauważył drobną, nieśmiałą Puchonkę z piątego roku, której naprawdę podobał się Neville, mimo że zdawała się nigdy nie rumienić się, czy chichotać w jego pobliżu. Zauważył, że Luna Lovegood i Padma Patil coraz częściej ze sobą rozmawiają, ich dłonie ocierają o siebie, a Luna zdaje się faktycznie zwracać uwagę na Padmę przynajmniej równie często, co na stoły w Wielkiej Sali. Zauważał poranki, kiedy Draco i Harry warczeli na siebie krótko, poranki kiedy chodzili z malinkami, poranki kiedy szczerzyli się jak debile.

Ale już nawet nie ograniczało się to do zakochiwania i pewnie nawet całowania, choć już to samo w sobie byłoby nieprzyjemne. Connor obrócił się ostatnio przy śniadaniu i zauważył Millicentę Bulstrode, siedzącą przy stole Slytherinu. Przecież to nie tak, że widział ją po raz pierwszy. Wiedział o jej istnieniu. Jadła. Była sobie. Jej ojciec był z Harrym w sojuszu. Coś tam o niej wiedział.

Ale nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, że wczesnym rankiem uśmiechała się lekko, jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzona, powoli przeżuwając swoje jedzenie, zamiast rozdzierać je jak jakiś barbarzyńca. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że to był krzywy uśmieszek, ale nie. To był uśmiech.

Connor zanurkował w kierunku trawy, niemal mając nadzieję, że zahaczy trzonkiem o kałużę pod sobą i chluśnie sobie tym całym błotem w twarz. Nie doszło jednak do tego, bo jego wyćwiczone odruchy szukającego uchroniły go przed niebezpieczeństwem, odpowiednio wcześnie podrywając miotłę i posyłając z powrotem w powietrze.

Zauważył, że Ernie Macmillan, nadąsany Puchon, był tak naprawdę kompletnie nieszkodliwy. Och, przechwalał się czystością krwi w swojej rodzinie, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie nazywał nikogo „szlamą”. Zbierał karty z czekoladowych żab, spędzał dnie z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i był zawsze gotów każdemu opowiedzieć o sklepiku, który miał zamiar otworzyć po wyjściu z Hogwartu, a który ułatwi mu zbieranie kart z czekoladowych żab i innych niewielkich przedmiotów. Connorowi wydawało się, że pewnie znacznie łatwiej od innych czystokrwistych przyjdzie mu się przyzwyczaić do świata stworzonego przez Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię. Zdawał się po prostu nie pojmować, o co to całe zamieszanie, skoro tak de facto nie dotyczyło ono jego.

Widział, jak Ron i Ginny się kłócą, ostatnio o jej umawianie się z Deanem – choć i tak trzeba by być ślepym i głuchym, żeby przegapić sprzeczkę Weasleyów w wieży Gryffindoru – ale teraz zauważał też, jak stopniowo zbliżali się z powrotem do siebie, czasem nawet posyłali sobie uśmiechy już następnego dnia, innym razem rozmawiali, jakby kłótnia w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Connor nie był pewien, czy sobie wybaczali, ale _faktycznie_ zapominali. Zawsze wiedział, że Nora nie była wiecznie bulgoczącym kotłem ścierających się temperamentów, ale teraz już rozumiał dlaczego.

Zorientował się, że Terry Boot był, tak w gruncie rzeczy, całkiem dobrym artystą. Nigdy nie rysował niczego _pięknego_ , ale raczej użyteczne sprawy, jak niewielkie schematy poruszeń różdżką, które przydawały się podczas nauki zaklęć. Na przestrzeni trzech minut był w stanie wykonać szczegółowy szkic ludzkiego nadgarstka i przedramienia, ale ilekroć ktoś próbował go za to pochwalić, Terry patrzył na tę osobę w uprzejmym niezrozumieniu, jakby ktoś właśnie podziwiał go za oddychanie. Connor odnosił wrażenie, że sztuka była dla niego instynktowna.

Zauważył ciemne kręgi pod oczami Petera i pewnego dnia, kiedy trenował z nim przemianę animagiczną, skomentował to bezmyślnie. Był pewien, że Peterowi śnią się koszmary i pamiętał, co to oznaczało dla Syriusza. Co prawda Peter zapewnił go, z pewnym rozbawieniem, że Voldemort w żaden sposób nie próbował go opętać, ale to i tak nie ukoiło niepokoju Connora.

Tego samego dnia odkrył swój kształt animagiczny – dzika – ale jakoś nie był w stanie się z tego cieszyć.

A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było…

Connor pomknął szybko, zygzakując z nadzieją, że myśl jakoś zgubi się po drodze. Ale siedziała mu twardo w głowie i jak tylko zwolnił, przywaliła w niego z pełną siłą.

Zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że Dracona Malfoya da się tolerować poza jego funkcją uszczęśliwiania Harry’ego.

Najbardziej wkurzające było to, że nawet nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięło to wrażenie. Widział, jak Draco przyglądał się innym ludziom, bardziej z zaciekawieniem obserwatora, niż złośliwością, o którą Connor zawsze go posądzał. Zobaczył, z jaką pasją poświęcił się treningowi animagicznemu; co oznaczało, że jednak _mógł_ przejmować się sprawami, które nie oferowały żadnej gwarancji na osobisty zysk. Connor, oczywiście, wciąż był zdeterminowany opanować transformację jako pierwszy, ale to już inna sprawa.

Najważniejsze teraz było to, że zaczynał to wszystko zauważać i jego życie robiło się przez co bardzo skomplikowane. Już nie był w stanie tak po prostu wierzyć, że ludzie są po prostu ogólnie źli, czy ogólnie dobrzy. Widział wrażliwość i słabość w ludziach, którzy nie byli Gryfonami, albo świetlistymi czarodziejami, a które wywoływały w nim współczucie, albo siłę, której brakowało nawet jego najbliższym.

 _Wolałbym przestać zauważać,_ pomyślał Connor, po raz kolejny zwisając do góry nogami w nadziei, że napływ krwi zatopi te wszystkie myśli. _Czy tam dorastać, czy cokolwiek, co ja właśnie robię. Byłoby miło._

– Connorze Potterze! Proszę w tej chwili zejść na ziemię!

Ten krzyk poniósł się czysto poprzez burzę, w którą zmienił się już wcześniejszy kapuśniaczek. Connor obrócił się z zaskoczeniem i zamrugał w kierunku boiska, bezmyślnie dziękując Merlinowi w duchu, że nie potrzebuje okularów, jak Harry.

Parvati stała na samym brzegu boiska, łypiąc na niego ponad swoimi założonymi na piersi rękami. Connor złapał znicz i ruszył w jej kierunku na Błyskawicy, już po drodze otwierając usta, żeby się wytłumaczyć.

– Nawet _nie chcę_ wiedzieć, coś ty sobie myślał, latając w taką pogodę – powiedziała ponuro Parvati, łapiąc go za ramię. – Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak daleko wciąż mamy do pierwszego dnia wiosny?

– No pewnie, że zdaję-au!

Pociągnęła go za sobą, niemal zwalając tym z nóg.

– Ale wciąż może wyniknąć z tego coś dobrego – dodała z szaleńczym uśmiechem. – Teraz będziesz miał szansę na przećwiczenie tych zaklęć osuszających, które pokazałam ci jakiś czas temu. Rzucisz je na swój strój do quidditcha, w końcu skrzaty domowe nie będą już go czyściły.

– Parvatiiii – jęknął Connor.

Obróciła się i spojrzała na niego, podnosząc brew.

– Tak?

Connor ucichł na widok jej twarzy, troski w głębi oczu. Nagle w brzuchu pojawił mu się płomień, który nie miał żadnego związku z wyobrażeniami o kominku w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.

_Skoro zauważam innych ludzi, to sam też jestem zauważany._

Nachylił się i pocałował ją. Miał zimne i mokre wargi, ale wydała z siebie tylko cichy protest przed odpowiedzeniem pocałunkiem.

Connor objął ją, pozwalając by Błyskawica wylądowała z plaśnięciem na ziemi, a przez głowę przeszła mu ostatnia myśl, zanim nie zrobił się na nie zbyt zajęty.

_Może jednak dorastanie nie jest takie złe._


	94. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty pierwszy: Krew Slytherina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cytowane tu wersy pochodzą z „Węża” D.H. Lawrence’a.

– Obiecaj, że po aportacji pozostaniesz za mną.

Głos Regulusa był pełen tolerancji.

– Harry, nie mogę ci tego obiecać.

Harry łypnął na niego.

– Voldemort mógł pozostawić w tej szopie pułapki, które zareagują na Mroczny Znak…

Regulus zareagował na to podwinięciem lewego rękawa i pokazaniem Harry’emu przycupniętego Ponuraka, który widniał w miejscu węża i czaszki.

– Powodzenia z odebraniem mnie samej Śmierci – powiedział. – Bardziej powinieneś martwić o Severusa, a jakoś na niego nie warczysz i nie starasz się przekonać, żeby podążał za tobą jak posłuszne kaczątko.

– Bo wie, co by się stało, gdyby tylko tego spróbował – powiedział Snape, wchodząc do swojego gabinetu. Harry akurat był w nastroju na zwracanie uwagi na takie sprawy, więc zauważył, że w jego kroku nie pozostał już nawet ślad po ranie z zeszłego roku. Chyba wreszcie wyleczyła się do końca. Snape dostrzegł jego wzrok i posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. Harry w odpowiedzi obnażył zęby i syknął na niego.

Bez trudu był w stanie nazwać emocje, które bulgotały w nim, kiedy krążył między drzwiami a kominkiem. Troska, złość na samą myśl, że podążającym za nim ludziom może przytrafić się coś złego, oraz determinacja, żeby pozostać z przodu i rozpościerać przed sobą magię, która niewątpliwie ocali mu życie i ochroni wszystkich za nim. Problem teraz polegał na tym, że najwyraźniej nie był w stanie wyjaśnić tego należycie pozostałym.

Regulus cicho odmówił, kiedy Harry w ogóle zasugerował, że mógłby udać się bez niego do szopy. Powiedział, że skoro przyniósł wieści o horkruksach, to teraz miał wszelkie prawo zobaczyć, jak dochodzi do przechwycenia przynajmniej jednego z nich. W dodatku mógłby wyczuć w mrocznej magii, która otaczała budynek, coś, co Harry’emu umknie – w końcu, jak sam to określił, wychowanie pośród czystokrwistych _powinno_ mu się na coś przydać – dzięki czemu zareaguje szybciej od niego.

Snape też się wybierał. Harry nie był w stanie go do tego zniechęcić. Twierdził, że Mroczny Znak nie piekł i nie swędział już od tygodni; nie miał żadnych podstaw, żeby podejrzewać, że Mroczny Pan próbował jakkolwiek na niego wpływać. Sny wróciły do przeciętnych koszmarów, albo groteskowego odgrywania scen codziennego życia. Nic go teraz nie osłabiało, przez co najwyraźniej tym bardziej uwiesił się na idei, że powinien być dla Harry’ego jak ojciec, a nie po prostu opiekun.

Draco też się wybierał. Harry już miał zaprotestować, już otwierał ku temu usta, kiedy jego narzeczony spojrzał mu w oczy i Harry zamknął się tak szybko, że aż zęby mu kłapnęły, bo wiedział, że wszelkie kłótnie będą pozbawione sensu.

Argutus zabierał się z nimi, ponieważ jego łuski były w stanie odbić ukryte zaklęcia, którymi mogły być przeplecione osłony wokół szopy. Właśnie wpełzał do gabinetu przez uchylone drzwi, po czym radośnie owinął się wokół ramion Harry’ego.

– _Oto jestem –_ powiedział. – _Już nie musicie dłużej mnie wypatrywać._ – Jego język wychynął na moment, przeszywając powietrze, po czym Argutus obrócił łeb, przyglądając się Harry’emu. – _Pachniesz złością i frustracją. Dlaczego?_

Harry westchnął i pogłaskał węża po łbie, ignorując przy tym przeszywające spojrzenia ze strony zarówno Regulusa, jak i Snape’a. Przynajmniej nie zrozumieją, kiedy wyżali się z tego komuś w wężomowie.

– Nie chcę, żeby komuś jeszcze stała się krzywda. A… a pamiętam, że osłony wokół tamtej szopy były tak niesamowicie mroczne, że od samego przyglądania się im nabrałem przekonania, że jeśli podejdę jeszcze bliżej, to zacznie ciążyć nade mną jakaś klątwa. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś takiego. W dodatku Voldemort mógł je wzmocnić od tamtego czasu, albo wpleść w nie zaklęcia, które tylko ja zdołam przezwyciężyć. _Nie chcę_ , żeby ktoś podjął się tego ryzyka w moim imieniu, albo nawet musiał się przez to poświęcić.

Język węża omenu zatrzepotał przy policzku Harry’ego, delikatnie niczym pocałunek.

– _Tu chodzi o poświęcenie, którego wymagają horkruksy._ – Harry powiedział mu o tym, ale dopiero kiedy wielokrotnie mu wyjaśnił, że nie życzy sobie z jego strony takich samych wniosków, do których doszłaby Sylarana. – _Nie chcesz pozwolić im na podejmowanie własnych decyzji._

Harry skrzywił się. W wężomowie zabrzmiało to znacznie bardziej surowo, niż kiedykolwiek mogłoby po angielsku.

– Znaczy…

Wówczas wszedł Peter, obok którego kroczył Draco, a zaraz za nimi – Henrietta. Peter wraz z Henriettą zapewnili go, że wspólnie byli w posiadaniu nieporównywalnej wiedzy o teorii mrocznej magii. Być może Snape miał pod tym względem więcej praktycznego doświadczenia, ale Henrietta przeprowadzała wiele eksperymentów, a Peter badał wyjątkowo przestarzałe terminy i symbole, które mogą przydać im się przy pozostawionych przez Voldemorta zagadkach czy klątwach.

Draco odstąpił od Petera i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. Harry nieszczęśliwie odwrócił wzrok, świadom że już go zobaczono.

Wokół pasa owinęła mu się para rąk, a Draco westchnął mu do ucha.

– Strasznie to wszystko sobie utrudniasz, wiesz – mruknął do Harry’ego. Harry wiedział, że zamieszanie przy drzwiach oznaczało przybycie Owena i Syrinx, ale nie obejrzał się na nich, choćby dlatego, że musiałby przy tym przyrżnąć skronią o szczękę Dracona. – Masz swoją rolę do odegrania, a my swoją. Skoro chcemy ci towarzyszyć, kiedy udajesz się w niebezpieczne miejsce, to nie masz prawa nas od siebie odsuwać.

– Wiem. – Harry brzmiał żałośnie. Argutus bardziej zareagował na ton jego głosu, niż na same słowa – póki co wyjątkowo drażniła go własna niezdolność do nauczenia się angielskiego – i potarł łbem policzek Harry’ego. Harry pogłaskał po grzbiecie swoją cielistą dłonią, bo srebrna wciąż nie wydzielała specjalnie wiele ciepła. – Ale to chyba moje najgłębiej zakorzenione instynkty, Draco, nie mogę tego tak po prostu zignorować. To już nie jest omawianie w bibliotece teorii związanych z horkruksami. Tu chodzi o udanie się wspólnie do bitwy, w czasie której zmierzymy się z horkruksem, a ja _nie będę_ w stanie się kimś zaopiekować, ochronić…

– Poświęcić.

Harry drgnął w objęciach, ale Draco jeszcze nigdy nie trzymał go przy sobie równie solidnie.

– Wcale tak o tym nie myślałem.

– Nie szkodzi – powiedział wesoło Draco. – Pomyślę tak o tym za ciebie. Nie możesz się tak po prostu poświęcić i mieć wszystko z głowy, ty samolubny idioto. Nie możesz też w kółko wszystkich chronić. Udajemy się do tej bitwy _z własnej woli_ i będziemy walczyć na tyle, na ile będziemy w stanie. A twoje życie jest w tej chwili ważniejsze dla magicznego społeczeństwa w Brytanii, niż ktokolwiek tu zebrany. – Harry automatycznie zaczął kręcić głową, przez co Draco podniósł dłoń i zasłonił mu usta. – A-a-a, po prostu mnie wysłuchaj. A my jesteśmy ważni dla ciebie, co oznacza, że nie możemy tak po prostu ryzykować życiem, bo nasza śmierć cię wyniszczy. Dlaczego musimy zachować tu jakąś równowagę, Harry. Jak zawsze, prawda? Musisz z nami współpracować, nie znajdziesz się na żadnej wyjątkowej pozycji. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to dla ciebie ciężkie, ale to nie znaczy, że przez to którekolwiek z nas zrezygnuje ze swoich planów.

Harry przygryzł lewy kącik ust, a potem prawy i po chwili jego ramiona zaczęły powoli, powoli opadać. Spróbował odrzucić od siebie wizje, które zeszłej nocy wypełniły mu umysł, o klątwie rozkładającej ciemne skrzydła nad Snape’em i rozrywającej go na strzępy, o ożywającym znaku Regulusa, po którego akurat wtedy zdecyduje się przyjść Śmierć, o srebrnych ostrzach, które czasami zostawiano w grobowcach czarodziejów, których zadaniem było atakowanie każdego, kto by wtargnął na ich teren i że tym razem przebiłyby kark Dracona…

To ostatnie odrzucił od siebie gwałtownie i ze wzdrygnięciem. Na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze.

Draco przygryzł mu nasadę karku, nie w to miejsce, którego Harry tak serdecznie nienawidził, ale wystarczająco blisko, żeby kompletnie odwrócić jego uwagę, po czym odstąpił.

– Wystarczająco często o tym rozmawialiśmy – wyszeptał, kiedy Harry obejrzał się na niego. – Chyba wydawało ci się, że nie słuchałem.

– Kiedy przebywaliśmy akurat w pobliżu lustra?

Przez twarz Dracona w wyjątkowo satysfakcjonujący sposób przebiegła zmarszczka irytacji.

– Nie jestem _aż tak_ próżny…

– Zebraliśmy się – wtrącił się chłodno Snape. – Chyba czas najwyższy udać się do punktu aportacyjnego, Harry.

Harry musiał nabrać kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim zdołał przytaknąć.

– W porządku.

* * *

Snape przyglądał się uważnie Harry’emu, kiedy szli w kierunku Hogsmeade, gdzie znajdował się punkt aportacyjny. Żadne nie pamiętało szopy wystarczająco, żeby aportować się bezpośrednio do niej, zwłaszcza że ostatnim razem widzieli ją zimą, a właśnie zaczynała się wiosna, więc przyjdzie im wylądować przy tym samym gaiku, z którego wyruszyli na cmentarz w czasie zimowego przesilenia.

Zauważył wiele drobnych spraw, które pewnie by przeoczył jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy jeszcze był pogrążony w melancholii. Harry co chwila obracał głową, zadzierając wysoko podbródek i pilnując podążających za nim ludzi. Od czasu do czasu muskał ręką szaty Regulusa, albo łokieć Snape’a, czy biodro Dracona. Szedł przed wszystkimi, kiedy tylko mógł, a przynajmniej trzymał się stale z przodu, rozmawiając z Owenem Rosierem-Henlinem i wysuwając się lekko przed niego. Nawet pierś wysuwał przed siebie, starając się ze wszystkich sił chronić jak najwięcej swojego węża.

_Nastawia się na każde możliwe zagrożenie,_ pomyślał Snape. _Podąża za instynktami, których nauczył się jeszcze w dzieciństwie… tylko że tym razem nie chroni już tylko swojego brata._

Ale sprawy i tak uległy zmianie. Kiedyś Harry dłużej by się wykłócał, albo po prostu po cichu uciekł ze szkoły i aportował sam do szopy, nie pozostawiając nikomu wyboru względem tego, czy powinni mu towarzyszyć, czy nie. Snape wciąż zaciskał usta na myśl o tym, jak Harry zmusił go do pozostania w tyle na swoim trzecim roku, po czym udał się samotnie do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, żeby stawić czoła Voldemortowi w ciele Syriusza Blacka.

_Skoro on mógł się zmienić, to my też._ Snape musnął palcami różdżkę w kaburze zawieszonej u pasa. _Już potrafimy współpracować z jego magią, nie musimy polegać na jego ochronie, czy zachęcać go do używania jej._

_I choć mam zamiar pozwalać mu dalej na popełnianie błędów, to nie mam zamiaru pozwolić mu w pojedynkę znosić konsekwencji._

Snape uważał, że ostatnie miesiące przydały się przynajmniej pod jednym względem. Pokazały mu, jak to jest, kiedy przynajmniej jedna osoba się o ciebie troszczy – w jego przypadku Harry – i przypomniały o śmierciożerczych czasach, kiedy istniała jeszcze jedna taka osoba, Regulus, którą myślał, że już stracił na zawsze.

Jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje zabić Harry’ego w ten sam sposób, w jaki Voldemort spróbował odebrać mu Regulusa, najpierw będzie musiał przedrzeć się przez klątwy Severusa Snape’a.

A jeśli Harry’emu się to nie podoba, to zawsze można go sparaliżować i zaciągnąć na siłę z powrotem do Hogwartu, skąd zacznie delegować zaufanych ludzi, zamiast samemu wybierać się na przygody.

* * *

Harry pojawił się z większym impetem, niż by mu to odpowiadało; źle zapamiętał położenie niewielkiej hałdy ziemi i nagle przyszło mu opaść kilkanaście centymetrów w dół. No, chodziło też o to, że Draco najwyraźniej próbował aportować się na własną rękę w trakcie ich łączonej aportacji.

– _Draco_ – odezwał się z irytacją, obracając do niego. Argutus obracał się niczym tancerz, przyglądając się wszystkiemu wokół w czystym podziwie, po czym pośpiesznie zsunął się z Harry’ego i zniknął w kupie liści.

Draco obejrzał się na niego, wyjmując z włosów jakieś gałązki i nie okazując żadnego poczucia winy.

– No co? – zapytał. – Najwyższy czas, żebym też nauczył się aportacji. Już mam prawie siedemnaście lat, nie musisz mnie zaciągać wszędzie jak jakiegoś gówniarza.

Harry po prostu łypnął na niego karcąco, po czym rozejrzał się, czy nie zwrócili na siebie uwagi jakichś mugoli, czy czarodziejów. Drzewa, które miały ich przesłaniać, wciąż były pozbawione liści, ich gałęzie uginały się pod topniejącymi warstwami śniegu, ale siąpił też przenikliwie zimny deszcz, przez co Harry wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek wyszedł im na spotkanie, mimo marnej osłony. Liczył trzaśnięcia za sobą, a potem jeszcze pary kroków, zmierzających w jego stronę i wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą. Wszyscy bezpiecznie wylądowali.

Syrinx podeszła do niego z ręką w kieszeni szaty. Harry wiedział, że trzymała w niej złote kociątko, które otrzymała jakiś czas temu od Laury, zaprojektowane jako zwiadowca nieznanych terenów. Obróciła głowę i wbiła w Harry’ego spokojne i poważne spojrzenie.

– Teraz, proszę pana? – zapytała.

Harry kiwnął głową. Syrinx wyjęła kociątko, położyła je na ziemi i wyszeptała instrukcje do metalowego ucha. Kotek momentalnie pomknął między mokrymi liśćmi i zniknął z pola widzenia. Harry’emu wydawało się, że złoto powinno znacznie lepiej odbijać światło, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił.

– Ostrzeże mnie, jeśli ktoś się pojawi – powiedziała Syrinx, dotykając kolczyka na lewym płatku ucha. Harry dopiero teraz zorientował się, że kotek też nosił coś podobnego.

Zganił się za nie zauważenie tego wcześniej. Przecież w takiej sytuacji nie zauważanie szczegółów mogło kosztować kogoś życie.

Ale nie miał też wyboru względem tego, czy ktoś z nim pójdzie, czy nie, o ile nie stworzyłby lin, albo rzuciłby na wszystkich zaklęcia pętające. Zebrał ich wszystkich spojrzeniem, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunku wzgórza, za którym, z tego co pamiętał, stała szopa.

– Syrinx będzie wyglądała pułapek – powiedział cicho. – Podobnie Argutus i ja. Ale możliwe, że Voldemort pozostawił po sobie coś z opóźnionym zapłonem, albo magię tak starą i subtelną, że nie zwrócimy na to uwagi. Dlatego proszę, uważajcie na siebie. Nie wybiegajcie przede mnie. Wyciągnijcie różdżki. – To ostatnie było w sumie wyłącznie do Dracona, bo wszyscy poza nim mieli już różdżki w pogotowiu. Henrietta rozglądała się z lekko tęsknym wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie przyjdzie jej rozwalić kogoś w drobny mak.

Harry prowadził, Syrinx i Draco szli tuż za nim. Być może mogło dojść w tym momencie do kłótni, ale do tego nie dopuścił. Tak samo zignorował lodowaty deszcz na swojej skórze, nawet jeśli słyszał kilka mruknięć, kiedy jego towarzysze rzucali na siebie zaklęcia ogrzewające. Musiał wyglądać magii i najlepiej mu to wychodziło, kiedy nie otaczał się żadnymi czarami.

Jing-Xi nauczyła go skupienia, wyostrzenia wzroku i wybierania zaklęć spośród wielu pomniejszych i powszechnie używanych. Harry korzystał z tej zdolności w czasie pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, ale w sumie zapomniał o niej od tamtego czasu; tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do zaklęć w Hogwarcie, że bez trudu je ignorował, podobnie jak kształt kamieni w ścianach, czy światło pochodni.

Teraz zmusił się do _zobaczenia_ , nie zwykłego patrzenia. Jego oczy przemykały po pniach drzew, śliskiej trawie, przemokniętych krawędziach szat i butów, a potem wracały, krążąc niczym młody wilkołak. W tym stanie deszcz nie sprawiał mu żadnej różnicy. Musiałoby dojść do magicznie wywołanej burzy, ale pod tym względem miałby przewagę w postaci swojego treningu.

Zbliżyli się do szopy i Harry wciąż nie widział niczego poza nieprzeniknioną czarną dziurą skupionego Mroku, jaką był sam budynek, oraz trzepoczącymi płomykami magii jego towarzyszy. Nie przejmował się tym. Wokół wciąż mogła znajdować się magia, której nigdy wcześniej na oczy nie widział. Przyglądał się podejrzliwie każdemu korzeniu, machnięciu gałęzi, przesunięciu ziemi i nie pozwalał nikomu – no dobrze, tylko Draco tego spróbował – na wyjście przed siebie, bez względu na to, jak by tego nie chcieli. Voldemort może nie był szczególnie inteligentny, ale był sprytny. Mógł zostawić po sobie pułapki.

* * *

– Indigeno!

Czytała w ogrodzie, ciesząc skórę deszczem i utrzymując tarczę nad książką, żeby jej nie uszkodzić, ale momentalnie ją odłożyła i wskoczyła do nory, kiedy usłyszała wołanie swojego Lorda. Bardziej ześlizgnęła się, niż zbiegła po schodach, liany rozwijały się spod jej skóry na nogach i chwytały ziemię, pomagając jej utrzymać równowagę. 

– Mój Lordzie? – zapytała, lądując na kolanach o kilka kroków przed Voldemortem.

– Ktoś zbliża się do pierścienia, Indigeno.

_Pierścienia?_ Akurat czytała o kulistych komponentach, wymaganych przez zaklęcie złotej uzdy, przez co umysł spróbował w pierwszej chwili podsunąć jej obraz diagramów. Ale szybko przypomniała sobie o jedynej sprawie, która mogłaby wywołać w jej Lordzie tak wielką panikę, w czym prawdopodobnie pomagał fakt, że w dalszym ciągu trzymał kurczowo złoty puchar. Ktoś zbliżał się do domku niedaleko stąd, w którym został ukryty pierścień domu Gauntów, pamiątka rodzinna, dzięki czemu też była dziedzictwem po Slytherinie. Oraz horkruksem, oczywiście.

Był chroniony przez klątwę arbitralną, oraz specyficzną niespodziankę, o której nikt nie wiedział poza Lordem Voldemortem i Indigeną, ale powoli zaczynało docierać do niej, czemu Mroczny Pan mógłby obawiać się osoby, która mogłaby być w stanie ominąć klątwę arbitralną, bo jeśli to jest…

– Harry – powiedział Voldemort i splunął. Ślina wylądowała na ziemi i wsiąkła w nią z cichym skwierczeniem. Indigena z trudem powstrzymała się przed wzdrygnięciem na ten widok. Pod jej ramionami kosmyki roślin przylgnęły mocno w potrzebie ochrony, a róża w nadgarstku schowała się pod skórą.

– Czy życzysz sobie, mój panie, żebym udała się do tego domu i go ochroniła? – zapytała Indigena. Między doglądaniem swojego Lorda i badaniami nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, więc nie przekonała jeszcze wszystkich drzew na tym zboczu do przejścia na jej stronę, ale była już tego naprawdę bliska. Może nie posłuchałyby się jej z entuzjazmem, gdyby wydała im rozkaz zatrzymania Harry’ego i dowolnych ludzi, których przyprowadził ze sobą, ale powinna być w stanie przynajmniej go spowolnić.

– Nie – powiedział Voldemort z cichym warkotem w głębi gardła. – Sam pomysł, że Harry dowiedział się o horkruksach, a ja tego nie wyczułem mimo wszystkiego, co wiem, jest po prostu… _nie do przyjęcia._ A mimo to… – Zamknął oczy, a jego ciało zadrżało i kompletnie zwiotczało. Indigena czekała, opierając jedną rękę na ziemi, a w drugiej trzymając różdżkę. Pójdzie, jeśli będzie trzeba i aż się do tego garnęła, zwłaszcza jeśli oznaczało to, że Harry jakimś cudem odkrył tajemnicę nieśmiertelności jej Lorda, ale nie zrobi niczego bez rozkazów. Zmusiła się do skupienia na uspokajaniu swojego żołądka, w którym aż wywracało jej się z nerwów, ale to przynajmniej powstrzyma ją przed robieniem czegokolwiek innego.

Wreszcie Voldemort powrócił i wydał z siebie długi, ponury wrzask, który aż zatrząsł ścianami komnaty. Indigena wyczuła, jak moc wzbiera wokół niego, mknąc przez pomieszczenie niczym wiatr, po czym wycieka przez dziurę w jego magicznym rdzeniu. Westchnęła. Póki nie znajdą jakiegoś sposobu na zatkanie tej dziury, albo przekonanie Harry’ego do cofnięcia swojej klątwy, jej Lordowi przyjdzie działać wyłącznie poprzez magię i ręce innych.

– Indigeno – odezwał się, kiedy wiatr ucichł.

– Tak, mój panie?

– Wie – powiedział ponuro Voldemort. – Ale jeśli zaatakujesz, zorientuje się, że wiem, że on wie. Nie chcę, żeby do tego doszło. A jeśli skorzystam z najprostszej dostępnej mi broni, to zbyt szybko się odsłonię i nie zdołam zniszczyć _wszystkiego_ co kiedykolwiek pokochał. – Umilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Musimy zaryzykować. Skorzystaj ze złotej uzdy, Indigeno.

Wiedziała, że nie ma co się sprzeczać. Harry mógł już zbliżyć się do domu, już mógł próbować przełamać klątwę arbitralną. Jeśli znał też jej słabość – z której istnienia Mroczny Pan nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kiedy ją rzucał – to może nawet uda mu się ją zdjąć, albo odgadnie to prędzej czy później.

Usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła wymawiać początkowe inkantacje złotej uzdy. W międzyczasie krążyła wokół siebie różdżką, a jej rośliny zatonęły w ziemi, służąc jej za kotwicę, podczas gdy lewe przedramię zaogniło się, załaskotało i otworzyło, służąc za przejście mocy, wyglądającej jak zakrzywione ostrze.

* * *

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie domowi. Im bardziej się do niego zbliżał, tym wyraźniej czuł smród jego złowieszczej, mrocznej magii. Miał ochotę obnażyć zęby i zaskowytać. Już rozumiał, czemu świetliści czarodzieje czasami upierali się, że wszystkie mroczne sztuki były złe. Jeśli doświadczyli właśnie takiej magii, to ich zniechęcenie miało sens.

Klątwy rozpowszechniały stateczne poczucie zagłady, ostrzegając wszystkim przed przebywaniem w okolicy. Harry uznał, że to nic dziwnego, że mugole nigdy nie spróbowali zburzyć tej szopy, ani jej zbadać, nawet jeśli ciekawiło ich, co ona tu jeszcze robi. Nie spróbowali nawet niczego tu zbudować, a przecież mugole mieli świra na punkcie budowania.

To zbocze pozostało nietknięte. Harry wezwał swoją magię. Wciąż nie wyczuwał żadnych zaklęć w ziemi wokół domu, przez co powoli kończyły mu się wymówki za pozostaniem w miejscu. Z przyjemnością nie zbliżałby się do tych ruin i stałby tak cały dzień, gdyby to oznaczało zachowanie jego towarzyszy przy życiu, ale przecież by tego nie zrozumieli.

Bo dom wciąż pozostawał w ruinach, takich samych jakimi je widział ponad rok temu. Nie wyglądało też na to, żeby ktoś się tu kręcił od tamtego czasu. Zamarznięte błoto brudziło framugę i ściany od dołu. Harry zakradał się coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż w końcu wyciągnął swoją srebrną rękę i przyłożył ją do drzwi.

Magia momentalnie eksplodowała wokół domu w niemej burzy piorunów. Z drzwi wystrzelił kwas, zdolny do przeżarcia się przez dowolne mięso. Tarcze Harry’ego już wystrzeliły śpiewnie, rozprzestrzeniając się w odpowiedzi, przez co kwas rozlał się w powietrzu na kilka cali przed twarzami jego i Syrinx.

Dopiero kiedy zerknął na swoją srebrną dłoń, zorientował się, że nie zdążył jej ochronić. Ale kwas nie zareagował na metal jak na mięso. Po prostu spłynął po nim ponuro. Harry potrząsnął ręką, żeby strzepnąć resztki i ponownie przyjrzał się badawczo domowi. Był już w stanie wyczuć zaklęcie, które chroniło osłonę piorunów przed wykryciem. Było tak przytłumione i ciasno splecione z ogólnym, ponurym nastrojem tego miejsca i otaczającej go mrocznej magii, że wykrywanie go było równie ciężkie, co wypatrzenie graniana w czasie burzy. Skrzywił się.

– _Harry!_

Draco złapał go za ramię i mocno nim potrząsnął. Harry podskoczył i obrócił się.

– Co? – zapytał szybko, wyobrażając sobie, że jakieś niebezpieczeństwo zaszło ich od tyłu, ktoś z grupy zaginął, albo…

– Czy nic ci nie jest, ty pieprzony idioto? – Draco złapał go za policzki, przyglądając mu uważnie. Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. Spróbował wyrwać głowę z uścisku. Draco nie chciał go puścić. Harry musiał wypełnić się magią, żeby odsunąć się siłą.

– Oczywiście – powiedział. – Dałbym wam znać, gdyby coś mi się stało. – Rozejrzał się i zobaczył blade, milczące, wpatrzone w niego twarze – nawet Syrinx wyglądała, jakby właśnie zobaczyła, jak Harry spada z klifu – i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że kwas ich wszystkich zszokował. Prychnął. – Przecież wiadomo, że nie dostaniemy się do horkruksa bez aktywowania przynajmniej kilku osłon – wyjaśnił.

Draco wydał z siebie zdławiony dźwięk. Harry zerknął na niego.

– No co?

Draco zacisnął usta i potrząsnął głową. Harry zmarszczył z irytacją brwi. _A niech sobie taki będzie, skoro chce._ Ponownie spojrzał na dom i tym razem pozwolił, żeby opuściła go świadomość otaczającego go świata i budynek stał jedynym obiektem koncentracji. Następnie wyostrzył nieokreślone „migotanie”, jako które zwykle postrzegał własną magię i nagle pojawiły się przed nim nowe mroczne zaklęcia, które wcześniej mu umknęły.

Sama różnorodność i skala zaklęć, wplecionych w dom, żeby odganiać intruzów, sprawiły, że Harry’emu zakręciło się w głowie. To było coś więcej, niż sieć, to był koszmar cierni i kolców zaklęć przecinających się nawzajem, splatających się w supły, które wyglądały na ostro zakończone, a następnie zawracające i wybiegające gdzieś w powietrze pod niemożliwymi kątami. W tym wszystkim pewnie istniał jakiś klucz, nić, za którą wystarczy pociągnąć, żeby wszystko inne się zawaliło – Voldemort przecież nie chciałby, żeby jego własne klątwy powstrzymywały go przed dostaniem się do jednego z horkruksów, zwłaszcza gdyby na szybko go potrzebował – ale Harry nie widział niczego takiego.

A może Mroczny Pan po prostu był odporny na te wszystkie zaklęcia? To było możliwe. Harry widział tu wiele zaklęć, których kompletnie nie rozpoznawał. Wydawało mu się tylko, że mogły pochodzić z Egiptu, albo Nowej Zelandii.

– Powinienem był przyprowadzić tu Thomasa – mruknął, robiąc krok przed siebie. – Albo Jing-Xi.

– Harry!

Podniósł wzrok. Regulus przecisnął się do przodu, a następnie przyklęknął przy domu, ostrożnie trzymając dłonie na kilka cali od nawet najmniejszych kolcowych zaklęć. Podwinął lewy rękaw i przytrzymał łokieć, podczas gdy znajdujący mu się na przedramieniu Ponurak wąchał szopę z zaciekawieniem.

Harry podszedł do niego. Regulus zerknął w górę.

– Tu jest klątwa arbitralna – powiedział miękko.

Harry poczuł, jak cała krew ucieka mu z twarzy.

– Jesteś pewien?

Regulus kiwnął głową i potarł palcami oczy.

– Śmierć nauczyła mnie, jak je rozpoznawać – powiedział. – Uznała… no, wydawało jej się, że chyba mi się to przyda. – Zaśmiał się, ale dla Harry’ego to był wyjątkowo pusty dźwięk i przez chwilę groziło mu przytłoczenie ciężarem stojącego przed nimi zadania. – Kto by pomyślał, miała rację – dodał Regulus z sarkazmem, który Harry zwykle przypisywałby bardziej Syriuszowi.

– Czy do złamania tej klątwy też ktoś będzie musiał umrzeć? – zapytał cicho Harry.

– Nie – powiedział Regulus. – Podejrzewam, że nie chciałby tego na wypadek, gdyby któryś z jego śmierciożerców miał przynieść mu horkruks, albo przyszło mu się kiedyś pojawić tu w pojedynkę. W dodatku tego rodzaju warunku nie można nadać ot tak. – Wyciągnął różdżkę. – Badałem klątwy arbitralne – wyjaśnił kątem ust. – Wciąż nie znalazłem sposobu na ominięcie ich. – Pochwycił wzrok Harry’ego spojrzeniem tak intensywnym, że Harry musiał się od niego odwrócić. – Ale potrafię już zidentyfikować ich główne części składowe.

Wyciągnął różdżkę w kierunku cienkiej, ciemnej linii, która dla Harry’ego niczym nie różniła się od innych zaklęć, poza tym, że owijała się wokół większości cierni w leniwych ósemkach.

– _Vomica erinyos comperta!_

Klątwa zabłyszczała, ożywając nagle. Harry skrzywił się i przesłonił oczy cielistą dłonią. Manifestacja wyglądała jak gęste, oleiste płomienie.

– Krew – powiedział Regulus.

– Wampiry? – zapytał Harry, kiedy wydawało mu się, że zniesie widok płonącej klątwy. – A może musimy upuścić krwi, żeby dostać się do środka? – Regulus wspomniał kiedyś, że magia krwi była jedną z klątw, które chroniły horkruks w medalionie.

Regulus pokręcił głową.

– Nie tego rodzaju krew – powiedział. – Powinienem był powiedzieć… dziedzictwo. – Obrócił różdżkę i rzucił jeszcze kilka inkantacji. Klątwa zabłyszczała dwukrotnie i raz zamarła kompletnie. Regulus zagapił się na nią i roześmiał. Harry położył mu na ramieniu srebrną dłoń. Niedobrze mu się robiło, kiedy słyszał tego rodzaju dźwięk od Regulusa.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

– Zapytałem klątwy, czy jest związana z dziedzictwem jakiejś konkretnej rodziny – odparł Regulus. – Wydawało mi się, że mógł odwołać się do naprawdę wielu. Większość śmierciożerców pochodziło z dość różnorodnych środowisk. Ale nie pomyliłem się. Skorzystał z własnej. – Ponownie obejrzał się na Harry’ego. – Tylko krew Slytherina jest w stanie złamać tę klątwę.

– A Voldemort jest ostatnim jego potomkiem – mruknął Harry, przypominając sobie, co usłyszał od cienia Toma Riddle’a, kiedy spróbował przejąć kontrolę nad bazyliszkiem z Komnaty Tajemnic. Wyłącznie wężousty, który pochodzi z rodziny Slytherina, był w stanie tego dokonać. – Łajza.

– Właśnie.

Harry postukał cielistymi palcami o kolano.

– Czy na tej szopie ciążą jeszcze jakieś klątwy arbitralne?

Regulus pokręcił głową.

– Tylko ta.

– W takim razie musimy przede wszystkim ustalić, jak ją zniszczyć – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Harry. – Mogę poprosić Thomasa o przyjrzenie się pozostałym. – Jeszcze przez chwilę badał ruiny, po czym obrócił się do Snape’a. – Severusie, spojrzę ci w oczy i podzielę wspomnieniem zaklęć ciążących na tym domu. Chciałbym, żebyś podzielił się tym widokiem z innymi za pomocą legilimencji. – Spojrzał szybko na Dracona, Regulusa, Petera, Henriettę i Owena. Syrinx stała nieco z boku z przymkniętymi oczami, najwyraźniej odbierając raport od kotka. – Chcę, żebyście powiedzieli mi, czy rozpoznajecie dowolne z tych zaklęć. Jeśli nie, po prostu zachowajcie ten obraz w pamięci, każde z nas będzie badało je na własną rękę.

– A nie chcesz, żebyśmy zniszczyli zaklęcia, które rozpoznamy? – zapytała z nadzieją Henrietta.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Zniszczenie jednego rozpoznanego zaklęcia może pociągnąć za sobą lawinę kompletnie nieznanych nam zaklęć. Wydaje mi się też, że będziemy mieli jeszcze tylko jedną okazję na zbliżenie się do tego domu. Lepiej wszystko zbadać i wrócić, jak będziemy na to wszystko gotowi. – Czuł, jak w piersi rośnie mu ulga. Jednak nie będzie musiał dzisiaj prosić swoich kompanów o poświęcenie życia.

Spojrzał Snape’owi w oczy i sięgnął ku niemu legilimencją. Snape skrzywił się, kiedy otrzymał wizję, ale szybko obrócił się ku Regulusowi. Harry zwrócił się ku Draconowi.

Syrinx podskoczyła nagle z krzykiem. Harry obejrzał się na nią. W każdej chwili oczekiwał, że zostaną zaatakowani przez śmierciożerców, gotowych chronić horkruksa swojego pana, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. _Czy jednak komuś przyjdzie dzisiaj tu zginąć?_

– Co jest? – zapytał.

– Kociak zginął. – Wiedźma wojenna zdjęła kolczyk i położyła sobie na dłoni, najwyraźniej niezdolna do oderwania od niego wzroku. – Nie zdążył nawet niczego zauważyć. Mignęła mu tylko końcówka różdżki, zanim rozwalono go na kawałki.

– Przykro mi – powiedział łagodnie Harry. Wiedział, że Gloryflowerowie naprawdę przywiązują się do swoich sztucznych zwierząt, więc utrata takowego musiała naprawdę zaboleć. Zaniepokoiła go też ciągła nieobecność Argutusa. – Ale zginął dzielnie i powiadomił nas o nadciągającym niebezpieczeństwie. – Rozejrzał się, ale wciąż nie widział nigdzie węża. Zamknął oczy, wyobraził go sobie i wysyczał wezwanie w wężomowie, ale nic innego mu nie pozostało. Nie miał z Argutusem mentalnej więzi tak, jak to było z Sylaraną.

Wyciągnął rękę do Dracona, szykując się do aportowania się z nim i mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie spróbuje on żadnych sztuczek w ramach udowadniania swojej dorosłości. Na szczęście Draco skwapliwie złapał go za rękę, a Harry zauważył, że wokół tworzą się kolejne pary aportacyjne. Syrinx bez słowa podeszła do Snape’a.

– „I tak oto straciłem swoją szansę u jednego z władców życia” – zaintonował głos po drugiej stronie domu. – „I pozostałem z czymś do odpokutowania: małostkowość”. Ucieczka przede mną byłaby taka małostkowa z twojej strony, Harry.

Evan Rosier wyszedł zza ruin, uśmiechając się. Trzymał w ręce szklaną kulkę, z której wyłaniały się błękitne linie. Harry przyjrzał się im, zobaczył jak zakrzywiają się w powietrzu i powstrzymał przed pokusą do zaklęcia na głos. Gdyby nie skupiał się tak mocno na klątwach na domu, to pewnie zauważyłby kotwiczącą się wokół nich sieć. Było jednak inaczej i teraz zostali otoczeni tarczą anty-aportacyjną, a Harry rozpoznał w zaklęciu wariację sieci Ariadny, która w zeszłym roku chroniła Durmstrang. Będzie musiał zniszczyć, albo ukraść Rosierowi tę szklaną kulkę, żeby przejąć kontrolę nad siecią.

– Podoba ci się? – Rosier przeturlał kulkę w dłoni, podziwiając ją. – Wiele się nauczyłem w zeszłym roku. Miało to jakiś związek z faktem, że w ogóle nie byłem w stanie spać. – Przechylił głowę, a jego oczy były dzikie, mroczne i roześmiane. – „Niczym król na wygnaniu, pozbawiony korony w swoich podziemiach, a który zaraz ponownie zostanie ukoronowany.” Nauczyłeś mnie, jak być królem na wygnaniu, Harry, i muszę ci za to podziękować. Ale stęskniłem się za tobą.

– Już ci kiedyś powiedziałem – powiedział spokojnie Harry, ignorując wyciągane wokół różdżki i nabieranie z syknięciami powietrze – że następnym razem po prostu cię zabiję.

– Och, tak, mówiłeś – zgodził się pogodnie Rosier. – Ale chyba najpierw powinieneś uważnie mi się przyjrzeć i zorientować, czego się nauczyłem, Harry. _Plumo dominatio!_

Harry zebrał się w sobie, żeby odbić to zaklęcie, jak tylko spróbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę; Rosier był ekspertem w zaklęciach, które rozpoczynały się pod tarczami i jakoś uszkadzały ciało, jak klątwa płonącej krwi, którą rzucił na Harry’ego, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyszło im walczyć na serio. Harry’emu wydawało się jednak, że teraz już zdoła się mu oprzeć.

Niczego nie poczuł. Szybko jednak usłyszał westchnienie i poczuł, jak czyjaś głowa opada mu na ramię. Zrozumiał, nad czyimi płucami Rosier przejął kontrolę.

_Draco._

Świat zrobił się biały. Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie stało się tak tylko dla niego. Jego magia błyszczała wszędzie wokół, robiąc szeroki krąg lśniących płomieni, bijąc w tym samym rytmie co serce i powoli zacieśniając się wokół Rosiera, niczym krąg tortur. Rosier przyglądał się temu z dziecięcym uradowaniem. Pomachał do Harry’ego szklaną kulką, jakby chciał mu przypomnieć swoje warunki.

– Jakie śliczne – zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Musisz mi to jeszcze kiedyś pokazać. – Urwał w zamyśleniu. – Albo mógłbyś przynieść mi malin. Zasmakowały mi ostatnio, zwłaszcza że nigdy nie przyniosłeś mi jagódek.

– Puszczaj go, Rosier – powiedział Harry, usiłując odgrodzić myśli od wszystkich wspomnień informacji, które poznał na temat klątwy dominacji płuc. Ofiary mogły powoli umierać przez brak tlenu, a nie szybko. Ich płuca mogły wypełnić się płynem, przez co mogliby utonąć na suchym lądzie. Mogli…

– Było działać nieco szybciej – powiedział Rosier. – Dałeś mi mówić, a to zawsze kiepski pomysł, Harry. Ilu wrogów już w ten sposób oszczędziłeś, dając swoim przyjaciołom zginąć? – Uśmiechnął się do niego. – Załóżmy się, co? Stawiam, że czterech. A tobie jak się wydaje?

Klątwa pomknęła nad ramieniem Harry’ego, zanim jeszcze zdążył dojść do siebie. Wycelowana była w szklaną kulę w dłoni Rosiera. Trafiła w tarczę, której nawet Harry wcześniej nie widział, i rozprysnęła się. Rosier roześmiał się.

– Jestem teraz znacznie potężniejszy, Henrietto – powiedział. – Moja magia nadzwyczajnie się rozrosła. Nie wspominałem o tym?

– Puść go, Rosier – powiedział Harry. Świat stał się niezwykle prosty, niczym koło płomieni, którą wyraził swoją furię, niczym desperacja, która stopniowo przeżerała mu mózg. – Wypuść go, a dam ci co tylko zechcesz. – Podniósł nadgarstek, żeby pokazać, że na dawnym kikucie ma już srebrną dłoń. – Chcesz tego? Bierz sobie.

Oczy Rosierowi zalśniły.

– Jakiś ty miły, że oferujesz mi swoją dłoń, Harry – mruknął. – Ale wolałbym coś innego.

– Co?

– Nie ufaj mu, Harry. – Snape nie brzmiał ludzko. Harry zerknął na niego przelotnie i zobaczył, że jego magia siedziała przykucnięta wokół niego, niczym umięśniony cień. – Nie dotrzyma żadnego układu.

– Och, zamknij się, Severusie – powiedział Rosier. – Nigdy nie byłeś w takiej sytuacji, więc się teraz nie wymądrzaj. – Wbił wzrok w Harry’ego. – Chyba wolałbym twoją prawą dłoń, nie lewą – powiedział i obnażył zęby. – Tak mi się wydaje, że mój głód zaspokoi czerwone, mokre mięso, a nie zimne, twarde srebro.

Harry czuł, jak zderzają się w nim fale emocji. Przerażenie i furia tak szybko zamieniały się miejscami, że już nie był w stanie ich między sobą rozróżnić. Wiedział tylko, że Rosier równie dobrze mógłby rzucić tę klątwę na niego. Jego oddech był płytki i urywany, zupełnie jak rozpaczliwe chwytającego za nim powietrze Dracona. Wyczuł, jak Draco w pewnej chwili oparł się o niego całym ciężarem, co oznaczało skorzystanie z jego daru opętania, ale szybko drgnął i jęknął cicho, a Harry zorientował się, że opętanie się nie powiodło. Być może Rosier był zbyt szalony nawet dla Dracona.

– Harry – wyszeptał Draco, a Harry nachylił się ku niemu, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Rosiera, bo powietrze między nimi robiło się tylko coraz bardziej intensywne. – Nie mogę go kontrolować, ale jest tam coś… nie widziałem za dobrze… jakby złota uzda założona na wszystkie jego myśli… wydaje mi się, że jeśli to zniszczysz, to…

Urwał nagle, a Harry zobaczył, że robi się siny.

Spojrzał znowu na Rosiera i _zawył._ Krąg ognia uniósł się, przeskakując niczym fontanna, strumienie potęgi przelewały się między sobą, wznosząc i opadając, przez co z chwili na chwilę coraz mniej przypominały fontanny, a coraz bardziej fale ostrzy. Harry chciał zabić. Szlag go trafiał, że tak z tym zwlekał.

– Żadnego gadania, o nie – powiedział Rosier. – Kto ci na to pozwolił? Przecież nie ja. _Niegrzeczny_ Draco. – Draco zaczął znowu oddychać, ale tak płytko, że nikogo by to nie utrzymało długo przy życiu. – A teraz, Harry, chodź do mnie i wyciągnij rękę przed siebie. Wgryzę ci się w nadgarstek. Wolę, kiedy mój posiłek żyje, kiedy z nim zaczynam.

Harry ruszył przed siebie, ignorując spięte syknięcia i przekleństwa za sobą, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Rosiera. Miał chwilę, tylko tyle, na zdecydowanie, co właściwie powinien począć z informacją od Dracona.

Być może w innej sytuacji by planował i knuł. Ale teraz wszystko było takie proste. Musiał uratować Dracona. Wierzył mu absolutnie.

Dlatego, jak tylko zatrzymał się i wyciągnął rękę, żeby Rosier mógł się w nią wgryźć, skoczył przed siebie w ataku legilimencji.

Momentalnie zrozumiał, co Draco miał na myśli. Za oczami Rosiera nie unosił się chaos, który spodziewał się tam zastać, chaos który Snape zobaczył kiedyś w umyśle Syriusza, którego opętanie Voldemorta powoli doprowadzało do szaleństwa, ale wyrywające się morze, na które założono złoty most. Pod odpowiednim kątem faktycznie wyglądało to jak uzda. Zaraz pod nią wciąż miotał się chaos.

Ktoś pochwycił umysł Rosiera i zmusił do pojawienia się tutaj.

Jeśli Harry zniszczy uzdę, to Rosier będzie mógł robić co mu się żywnie spodoba.

Mając tylko chwilę na podjęcie decyzji, Harry podążył za wolnością. Nie był w stanie inaczej tego załatwić. Był _vatesem_ i szalone, dzikie i mroczne stworzenia też zasługiwały na wolność.

Do tego Rosier przetrzymywał Dracona z czyjegoś rozkazu.

Harry przeciął złotą uzdę. Rozpadła się, więdnąc niczym sieć feniksa. Ktoś walczył z nim przez chwilę, ale ta osoba nie była wystarczająco silna, żeby utrzymać to zaklęcie w ruchu, kiedy magia Harry’ego życzyła sobie czegoś kompletnie przeciwnego. Złapał ją w zębiska i rozszarpał na śmierć.

Rosier był wolny.

* * *

Indigena zadławiła się, czując jakby ktoś właśnie przywalił jej w brzuch, po czym opadła na ziemię tunelu równie niezgrabnie, co wytaczający się z powietrza Falco. Kaszlała i kaszlała i kaszlała, a kiedy wreszcie była w stanie oddychać, jęknęła przez okrutną migrenę, która tętniła jej w głowie.

– Indigeno?

Jakimś cudem udało jej się podźwignąć lekko i doczołgać do swojego Lorda. Dotknął palcami jej twarzy.

– Harry zorientował się, że Evan znajdował się pod zaklęciem uzdy? – wyszeptał.

Kiwnęła głową, pozwalając by opadła jej do przodu i oparła się o pierś jej Lorda. Nie pachniał szczególnie źle, jak ziemia, kwiaty i przyjemnie chłodne rzeczy. Dzięki temu Indigena nabrała sił, żeby wziąć głębszy oddech i uspokoić go.

– Ale nie… nie spędził w głowie Evana zbyt wiele czasu – wyszeptała. – Nie podążył za lejcami, nie sprawdził dokąd biegną, nawet się za nimi nie rozejrzał.

– To dobrze – powiedział Voldemort, przeczesując palcami jej włosy i łagodnie głaszcząc po karku. – W takim razie zaczniemy poruszać się powoli i subtelnie. Pozostali są pewniejsi. Tylko nasz szalony Evan o połamanym umyśle wymagał takich kroków. Nie powtórzymy więcej zaklęcia, to Harry nie znajdzie żadnej metodologii, którą mógłby rozpracować.

* * *

Harry wyczuł chwilę, w której zaczął opadać w otchłań, a to czarne, wzburzone morze, w które ciągle uderzały pioruny, zaczęło wychodzić mu naprzeciw. Wyzwolił się z niego, pozwalając szaleństwu Rosiera na ponowne przejęcie nad nim władzy i wyrzucenie go stamtąd.

Leżał na ziemi z głębokim śladem po zębach na dłoni. Poderwał wzrok na Rosiera. Miał na zębach krew, a w oczach dzikość. Wyglądał też, jakby właśnie coś do niego dotarło, nawet jeśli nie była to poczytalność.

Upuścił szklaną kulkę i zmiażdżył ją obcasem, nawet przez chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Harry’ego. Następnie wycelował różdżką w Dracona – Harry przypomniał sobie w lekkim oszołomieniu, że nie użył różdżki do rzucenia klątwy dominacji płuc.

– _Finite Incantatem!_ – wykrzyczał Rosier.

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu, choćby po to, by pokazać Harry’emu, że może.

Minęła chwila bezgranicznej ciszy, kiedy wszystko pozostało w zawieszeniu niczym wahadło. Harry patrzył w oczy Rosiera tak samo, jakby patrzył w oczy świeżo wyzwolonemu, dzikiemu stworzeniu. Zobaczył w nich tę samą nienawiść jak wtedy, gdy użył feniksowych łez do uzdrowienia ran Rosiera na cmentarzu.

Wahadło zawróciło i znowu byli wrogami, więc Harry spróbował zacieśnić krąg białych płomieni wokół Rosiera, ale Rosier odskoczył z charakterystycznym _trzaśnięciem_ aportacji, które rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Najwyraźniej w tej samej chwili Argutus postanowił się na niego rzucić, przez co jego skok poniósł go wprost na Harry’ego, wokół którego owinął się z rozzłoszczonym sykiem.

Harry obrócił się, podźwignął na nogi, uspokoił swoją magię, przyciągnął mocno Dracona do siebie i aportował. Pozostali ruszyli za nim bez dyskusji. Harry wiedział, że nikomu nie musiał mówić, gdzie mieli się udać.

Wylądował bezpiecznie na trawie pod Hogwartem, wdychając zapach włosów Dracona, trzymając go, jakby już nigdy miał go nie puścić i kosztując deszczu na jego skórze i ustach.


	95. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty drugi: Jak piękny potrafi być

Draco nabrał głęboko tchu, ponieważ był w stanie, a potem jeszcze raz, ponieważ zauważył, że Harry mu się przygląda.

Harry pozostał w tyle, opisując dzisiejsze wydarzenia dyrektorce i oschle odpowiadając na pytania pozostałych w miarę, jak się pojawiali. Regulus odstąpił i uprzejmie go puścił, kiedy magia nagle wystrzeliła mu z twarzy w obrzydliwych, brązowych kosmykach. Draco uważał, że tak właśnie powinno być.

I to nie tylko dlatego, że Harry będzie znacznie spokojniejszy, kiedy wreszcie nie będzie już musiał odpowiadać na kolejne pytania. Chodziło też o to, że Harry będzie mógł się nim zająć.

A to było naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie, ta świadomość, że w tym momencie Draco był absolutnym środkiem świata Harry’ego i Harry był gotów zrobić wszystko, byle tylko go ochronić. Zabrał Dracona do ich sypialni i stworzył jedzenie z szaty, której i tak już nie nosił. Draco w pierwszej chwili zaprotestował, przekonany że wszystko będzie smakowało jak kurz, ale winogrona faktycznie okazały się smakować jak winogrona. W tym momencie już musiał łypnąć z ukosa na Harry’ego, zastanawiając się, jak wiele zawalał na zajęciach nie dlatego, że brakowało mu zdolności, ale ponieważ niektóre zaklęcia uważał za zbędne, przez co nie używał do nich swojej surowej siły.

Harry karmił go winogronami, wpatrując się w niego tak intensywnie, że Draco nie był w stanie się odezwać. Tymczasem magia szalała po pokoju, wężom drżały ogony i syczały, ilekroć Harry się na nie oglądał. Czasami Harry im odpowiadał, czasami rozmawiał z Argutusem, ale przez większość czasu statecznie mamrotał pochwały i zapewnienia, które Draco tylko od czasu do czasu był w stanie wyłapać.

– Kocham cię… rozerwałbym go na strzępy, gdyby przegiął pałę… powinienem był go rozszarpać, jak go tylko zobaczyłem… Merlinie, Draco, nie istnieje nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił… musi istnieć lepszy sposób na ochronienie cię… kiedy zorientowałem się, że to właśnie ciebie trafił tym zaklęciem, miałem wrażenie, jakby umysł wyrywał mi się z czaszki… taki sprytny, mimo całego tego bólu wyczułeś złotą uzdę w jego umyśle i zdołałeś mi powiedzieć…

Draco oparł się na łóżku i pozwolił Harry’emu dotykać się, kiedy słów mu już zabrakło. Przez większość czasu Harry korzystał z prawej dłoni, ale Draco sięgnął po jego lewy nadgarstek, bez słów dając mu znać, że srebrna dłoń również była jak najbardziej mile widziana. I naprawdę tak było; połączenie magii Harry’ego, która usiłowała jak najmocniej przywiązać ją do ciała, oraz zaklęć ogrzewających sprawiało, że lewa dłoń wydawała się po prostu nieco sztywniejsza i gładsza od prawej.

Draco radował się faktem, że nikt poza nim nie pozna dotyku tych dłoni, a kiedy tak pławił się wzrokiem, jaki Harry cały czas mu rzucał, jakby był czymś najcenniejszym na tym świecie, skarbem, kochankiem i przyjacielem zwiniętymi w jeden, zgrabny pakiet. W tej chwili mógłby poprosić Harry’ego o cokolwiek i by to otrzymał.

Nie miał, oczywiście, zamiaru _korzystać_ z tej mocy, chyba że w ramach ratowania życia Harry’emu. Ale miał to gdzieś. Najważniejsze jest to, że ją w ogóle miał i _mógł_ z niej skorzystać. Draco zamknął oczy i drgnął lekko, kiedy Harry zniknął mu ubrania i zabrał się do pracy, ugniatając mu skórę, oddychając nad każdym wrażliwym miejscem, głaszcząc po kroczu, jakby wydawało mu się, że to wszystko zaraz zniknie.

Inne okazje, kiedy szli ze sobą do łóżka, zwykle lśniły ostro w umyśle Dracona, niczym mozaiki zagięć i kątów. Ale nie tym razem. Teraz wszystko mu się wyginało, rozmywało, zmywało, prześlizgiwało z chwili jednej przyjemności na drugą, kolory eksplodowały mu pod oczami, przyjemność przesiąkała mu brzuch od środka, a potem dłonie, pierś, nogi i wreszcie nawet brzuch też od zewnątrz.

Harry objął go mocno, kiedy z nim skończył. Użył swoich dłoni, ale prawdopodobnie przeniósł Dracona samą siłą magii; Draco nie był nawet w stanie otworzyć oczu, żeby sprawdzić. Obrócił głowę po pocałunek i oto na niego czekał. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, które też już na niego czekało.

Nie był w stanie otworzyć oczy, był tak usatysfakcjonowany, ale był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak Harry teraz wyglądał, pochylony nad nim ze wzrokiem wbitym w przeciwległą ścianę i, jak Draco miał nadzieję, planując zemstę na Rosierze.

Żałował tylko, jakkolwiek sennie, że musiał przejść przez doświadczenie klątwy dominacji płuc, żeby otrzymać takie traktowanie. Ale przynajmniej jego miejsce w życiu Harry’ego zostało utwierdzone w bardzo przyjemny sposób i teraz już unosił się na skraju upojenia. Z przyjemnością podda wszelkie myśli o niebezpieczeństwie, jakiego dzisiaj doznał, na rzecz flirtu ze snem.

Ospałość wygrała, uwodząc go – choć nie tak dogłębnie co Harry – w kierunku głębokiego snu, co Draco poczuł jak nadciągającą falę ciemności, która pochłonęła go od strony nóg. Prawdopodobnie spiął się lekko, kiedy przemknęła mu po klatce piersiowej, ale nie sądził. Było mu wygodnie, był odprężony i już go nie było.

* * *

Harry odczekał, póki nie miał pewności, że Draco usnął, po czym zdjął bariery ze swojej magii.

Powietrze wokół niego zrobiło się gorące, jasne, płonące, niczym pustynia w samo południe. Harry zobaczył, jak na ścianie tworzą się złote drzewa, ale wyglądały na wyschnięte i wypalone, jakby zbyt długo musiały znosić agresywne słońce. Węże oplotły się wokół nich, ale ich łby i ogony były węższe, w dodatku przy każdym poruszeniu obnażały kły. Rysi nigdzie nie było widać.

Za to czarne koty były wszędzie. Jeden z nich wskoczył na łóżko i szturchnął nosem Dracona, przez co Harry jeszcze mocniej przyciągnął go do siebie. Kot podniósł łeb i wbił wzrok w oczy Harry’ego, tak samo zielone jak jego.

Harry zobaczył w nich furię i wyszedł jej na spotkanie, bo potrzebował znaleźć coś mniej agresywnego od tego, co czuł wobec Rosiera. Wahał się między pragnieniem, _potrzebą_ odnalezienia i zabicia Evana Rosiera, dzięki czemu już nigdy nie zdoła zrobić Draconowi czegoś takiego. Ale niedaleko za złością kroczyła zdesperowana, rozszalała rozpacz. Draco będzie znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie za każdym razem, kiedy udadzą się na pole bitwy, chyba że Harry czegoś z tym nie zrobi. A to Harry powinien coś na to poradzić, bo to przez niego Draco znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdyby nie zależało mu tak bardzo na Draconie, to jego wrogowie nie skupialiby się na nim tak bardzo.

Wiedział, że żadnego z tych problemów nie rozwiąże w jakiś prosty sposób, który prawdopodobnie stałby otworem dla kogoś takiego jak Lucjusz Malfoy. Nie mógł po prostu rozkazać Draconowi pozostać w bezpiecznym miejscu, ponieważ byłoby to pogwałceniem jego wolnej woli. Nie mógł też po prostu znaleźć i rozszarpać wszystkich, którzy w jakikolwiek sposób zagrozili Draconowi.

Żałował, że nie zabił Rosiera od razu.

Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie zabić kogoś od razu.

Ilekroć usiłował o tym myśleć, wyły w nim wszystkie instynkty _vatesa,_ nawet mimo furii w kocich ślepiach, oraz tej, którą puścił wolno po pokoju, a która pomalowała wszystko na złoto, zamiast nadawać im zwykły dla siebie kolor fioletu i zieleni. Miłość wobec wolności była jedyną emocją zakorzenioną w nim równie głęboko, co miłość do Dracona i tylko ona mogła z nią walczyć. Nie był w stanie po prostu zabić kogoś tylko dlatego, że uważał go za zagrożenie, bo potem mógłby odkryć, że ta osoba była jednak niewinna, albo przyszła się poddać. Był w stanie żyć z konsekwencjami, które mogłyby nastąpić po pozostawieniu kogoś przy życiu, przez co mógł źle mówić i czynić, ale nie z alternatywą. Gdyby zabił kogoś przypadkiem, to wróciłyby do niego cienie myśli samobójczych, znowu przyszłoby mu spojrzeć w otchłań, którą poznał, kiedy dopuścił do tego, żeby Loki zabił Kierana.

Ale też nie przeżyłby zniszczenia Dracona.

To właśnie zrozumiał w chwilach, które nastąpiły po wylądowaniu z powrotem w Hogwarcie, a nie w chwilach, kiedy usiłował wymyślić jakiś sposób na wyrwanie Dracona spod klątwy dominacji płuc, albo chwilach, które spędził na leżeniu przed Rosierem. Równie niepodważalne, co pragnienie pozwalania ludziom na podejmowanie własnych decyzji, był fakt, że jego umysł, dusza i serce były oplecione wokół Dracona. Jeśli Draco zginie, Harry podąży za nim. I jeśli znowu dopuści do tego, że Draconowi coś się stanie, to zacznie podążać ścieżką ku samobójstwu z poczucia winy, bo własne instynkty go do tego _zmuszą_.

Ale tego też nie mógł zrobić, bo świat czarodziejów potrzebował, by Harry pozostał przy życiu i walczył z Voldemortem, oraz osiągnął tak wiele, jak tylko był w stanie w ramach swojej roli _vatesa._

Przez chwilę, tylko przez chwilę, Harry zamknął oczy i żałował w milczeniu, że jednak nie urodził się Connorem – bliźniakiem, który okazał się kompletnie zwyczajnym człowiekiem, któremu dane było osiągnąć może jedną sprawę w życiu, a to i tak gdzieś w odległej przyszłości, zwłaszcza kiedy już nauczy się nieco o wyrozumiałości i miłości do bliźnich. _Nie chciał_ tej magii, _nie chciał_ czegokolwiek, co sprawiało, że ludzie podążali za nim w niebezpieczeństwo, _nie chciał_ swojej przeszłości, zwłaszcza kiedy poniekąd przez nią teraz przychodziło mu podejmowanie właśnie takich wyborów.

Ale chwila minęła, więc Harry otworzył oczy i skrzywił się na przeciwległą ścianę.

No dobrze, więc proste metody odpadają. Życzenie sobie, żeby wszystko ułożyło się inaczej wcale nie oznaczało, że nagle wszystko się zmieni. A jego definicje o tym, co było dla niego najważniejsze i co miał zamiar robić z własną magią, nie nakładają się – i pewnie nigdy tego nie zrobią – z tym, co inni ludzie na ten temat uważali.

Trudno. Wybory i konsekwencje były jego własne i to jemu przyjdzie z nimi potem żyć.

Harry miał wrażenie, kiedy zsuwał się niżej na poduszkach, kładąc sobie Dracona na piersi, że tym właśnie różnił się od innych. Kot położył się obok nich, liżąc się po pazurach. Harry od czasu czuł machnięcie jego ogona, albo poruszenie mięśni, jakby był solidny i faktycznie pachniał piżmem. _Prawdziwy._ Jego magia była na tyle potężna, że mogła powołać tego rodzaju stworzenie do życia.

Będzie musiał z nimi żyć. Niech i tak będzie. Był bardziej skupiony na życiu, niż śmierci, mimo myśli o samobójstwie, które tego roku coraz częściej zdawały się krążyć w jego głowie. Jeśli straci ludzi przez horkruksy, to będzie musiał żyć dalej. Nie mógł myśleć o śmierci jak o końcu, ponieważ jego życie było związane ze znacznie poważniejszymi sprawami i odpowiedzialnością, które będą go potrzebowały bez względu na to, jak bardzo będzie chciało mu się już umrzeć.

_I chyba nie byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby moje życie potoczyło się w jakikolwiek inny sposób, nie po takim treningu._ Harry musiał to przyznać. Nie potrafił się odprężyć, oszołomić sobie umysł i posłać go w odrętwienie. Najbliższe temu uczucie następowało w czasie lotu, a i z tego korzystał zwykle do przemyślenia sobie wszystkiego, co jakoś nie mogło dotrzeć do niego na ziemi. Nawet w czasie seksu z Draconem ścigał przyjemność nie tylko Dracona, ale i swoją własną, tak zajadle jak tylko był w stanie, po czym, właściwie jak tylko było po wszystkim, jego umysł momentalnie zaczynały zalewać nowe myśl, które ustawiały się na kolejne tory.

Jeśli Draco zostanie zniszczony, to Harry też, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

To była jedna prawda.

Nie był w stanie porzucić swoich zasad przeciw zemście i pętania woli innych, co było kolejną prawdą. Poza tym Draco już udowodnił w kilku bitwach, że zwykle można mu zaufać z jego własnym bezpieczeństwem.

Dlatego najlepszym rozwiązaniem, jakie Harry był w stanie wymyślić, to ochroniarz. Zapyta Dracona o opinię względem wyboru, ale nie przyjmie żadnych prób wykręcenia się od tej decyzji, tak jak Draco nie pozwalał mu uciekać bez ochroniarzy, kiedy w zeszłym roku przeklęli go Krukoni.

Poza tym…

Harry uśmiechnął się, a czarny kot podniósł łeb, odrywając się od lizania pazurów, po czym podsunął się, szturchając jego palce i nakłaniając do pogłaskania.

Wiedział, jak przedstawić ideę ochroniarza tak, że Draco uzna ją za unikalny przywilej, zamiast napraszanie się, za co zawsze uważał to Harry. Doskonale znał próżną stronę swojego kochanka. Zwykle ją ignorował, albo droczył się o niej z Draconem. Ale tym razem z niej skorzysta.

Pogłaskał Dracona po włosach i spojrzał na niego, kręcąc lekko głową.

– Oczaruję cię – wyszeptał. – Przekonam cię. Zmanipuluję cię. Jesteś Ślizgonem i zrozumiesz, nawet jeśli się domyślisz, że po prostu podążałem za wytycznymi z własnego domu.

Kot polizał mu cielistą dłoń swoim szorstkim językiem, zahaczając o ranę, którą pozostawił po sobie Rosier. Harry zerknął na nią z zaskoczeniem, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Podejrzewał, że powinien ją opatrzyć, ale i tak przestała już krwawić i nawet nie bolała. Pójdzie do Madam Pomfrey, jeśli wda się zakażenie.

Położył się i zamknął oczy. Powinien spać, póki ma okazję. Jak tylko się obudzi, będzie musiał przepytać Snape’a i pozostałych sojuszników… zwłaszcza tych, którzy nosili na przedramionach Mroczne Znaki.

* * *

– Nie.

– Severusie. – Harry był spokojny. Snape wywnioskował to choćby z tego, że nie schował się za formalnością na pierwszą oznakę oporu. – Naprawdę tego chcę. Wiem, że jesteś utalentowanym legilimentą i zdołałbyś wyczuć większość wtargnięć do swojego umysłu, ale jeśli dobrze rozumiem sytuację, Voldemort używa zaklęcia, które przymusza myśli, a dobrze wiesz, że jest naprawdę potężnym przymuszającym. Chcę tylko rozejrzeć się za śladami po złotej uździe, którą widziałem w umyśle Rosiera. To wszystko.

Snape obnażył zęby.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy. – Odkąd sny Sanktuarium skończyły się na tym o śmierci Regulusa…

Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale Snape powstrzymał go zmęczonym spojrzeniem.

– Rozmawiałem o tym z Josephem – powiedział Snape. – Już jest po wszystkim. Rozmyślałem nad tym, ukoiłem wzburzone wspomnienia, a te których nie zdołałem uspokoić, wplotłem w codzienne życie. – Nieważne, że nie powiedział Josephowi wszystkiego o tym ostatnim śnie, zwłaszcza o sprawach, przez które wyszedłby na słabeusza. – Od tamtego czasu nie miałem żadnych wyraźnych, czy wymuszonych na mnie snów. Tekst Rosiera o bezsenności prawdopodobnie był przypadkowy.

– Ale kiedy porwał Connora, Indigena drwiła z jego koszmarów – powiedział Harry – przez co dostał szału. Wydaje mi się, że zdawał sobie sprawę z nałożonej na niego kontroli, albo jakoś się tego domyślił. Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby ze sobą współpracowali. Indigena, albo Voldemort poprzez nią, zmusili go do wysłania Connorowi tych listów, wraz z wyrzeźbionymi figurkami, a następnie musiał przez nich czekać, aż nie byli gotowi przyzwać Connora do ogrodu Hawthorn. Przecież Rosier zwykle nie jest w stanie skupić się tak długo na jednym zadaniu. Mówiłeś mi, że to dla niego niemożliwe. Jest na to zbyt chaotyczny i prawdopodobnie zrobiłby coś jeszcze, żeby przy okazji przyzwać mnie do siebie, a nie tylko mojego brata, w dodatku do domu jednej z moich sojuszniczek i to tylko po to, żeby rzucić w niego paroma łagodnymi klątwami.

Snape musiał przyznać, że taki scenariusz faktycznie nie brzmiał mu na prawdopodobny. Ale też nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że Mroczny Pan spróbowałby kontrolować go poprzez koszmary, albo zaklęcie złotej uzdy. Przecież wyczułby coś takiego. Był w Brytanii praktycznie najlepszym legilimentą, zaraz po Voldemorcie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Dumbledore’a już nie było. W dodatku w kraju nie było lepszego od niego oklumenty. Gdyby ktoś próbował mieszać mu w głowie, to nikt, a już zwłaszcza Voldemort, nie zdołałby tego przed nim ukryć.

W dodatku nie chciał wpuszczać Harry’ego do swojego umysłu.

– Severusie. Proszę.

Snape zarzucił głową i odwrócił się.

– Nie życzę sobie – powiedział beznamiętnie w kierunku kominka. – W moich wspomnieniach znajdują się sprawy, którymi naprawdę wolałbym się z tobą nie dzielić, Harry. – Ostatnimi czasy śnili mu się Huncwoci, ponownie przypomniało mu się, jak Dumbledore ich nie wyrzucił za atak na Snape’a. Albo że w ogóle wpuścił wilkołaka do szkoły, no co za czubek. Snape zacisnął pięści. Od czasu do czasu budził się tak przepełniony nienawiścią, że musiał przez jakiś czas leżeć w bezruchu i oddychać głęboko, inaczej nie byłby w stanie potem nauczać eliksirów. Joseph powiedział, że to dobra oznaka, bo jego umysł zdrowieje, skoro jest w stanie przypominać sobie o tak wielkiej nienawiści bez konieczności momentalnego zagrzebywania jej w basenach oklumencyjnych, albo wyżywania się na swoich uczniach, ale Snape zwykle aż dygotał od wspomnień tych mrocznych dni.

Harry nie zasługiwał na zobaczenie tej fali nienawiści i pogardy wobec swojego ojca – czy też człowieka, który go spłodził – zwłaszcza kiedy Snape naprawdę starał się być dla niego najlepszym możliwym ojcem.

– Proszę cię, Severusie – spróbował tym razem Harry, jakby przestawienie tych słów i nazwanie go po imieniu, wywoła cud, którego do tej pory się nie doczekał.

Czując się, jakby to imię ciągnęło go za sobą na lonży, jakby miał na sobie uzdę, której tak bardzo chciał poszukać Harry, Snape odwrócił się.

– Czemu nie pójdziesz najpierw do innych? – zapytał ostro. – Chociażby do Petera?

– Już byłem – powiedział Harry. – Zapytałem, zajrzałem mu do umysłu. Nie ma w nim nawet śladu po złotej uździe. W dodatku powiedział, że jego sny nie pogorszyły się w żaden sposób. Wręcz właśnie zaczynają się uspokajać, bo od dłuższego czasu bał się przez nie zasnąć. Hawthorn, Adalrico i… – Urwał na chwilę, jakby nie chciał wypowiadać tego imienia. – Lucjusz powiedzieli, że ostatnimi czasy nie śnili o niczym agresywnym, czy nieprzyjemnym. A umysł Regulusa nie należy tak do końca do niego, odkąd powrócił z obrazu, ale Śmierć wypełnia mu umysł wizjami, które nie mają niczego wspólnego z Voldemortem.

– No to skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że to moje sny właśnie mogą oznaczać coś takiego? – wyszeptał Snape, zamykając oczy. – Czemu tylko mnie porównujesz do Rosiera, kiedy te domysły nie sprawdziły się na nikim innym?

Harry dotknął jego ramienia. Snape otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Harry nabiera głęboko tchu, jakby szykował się do wspinaczki na górę.

– Bo wydaje mi się, że prędzej zaatakowałby ciebie, a nie innych – wyszeptał Harry – właśnie dlatego, że pracował nad tą uzdą na człowieku, który jest potężny i naprawdę ciężki w kontroli. Rosiera ciężej opanować od ciebie, choćby dlatego że jest szalony. – Urwał, żeby przełknąć ślinę. – A zaatakowałby właśnie ciebie, bo wie, że ze wszystkich nosicieli Mrocznego Znaku, właśnie ty znaczysz dla mnie najwięcej.

Snape uklęknął powoli, nawet na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym. Harry wyglądał na nerwowego i nieszczęśliwego, jak to zwykle było, kiedy musiał przyznać, że ktoś był dla niego ważniejszy od innych, ale i tak nie odwrócił wzroku.

Snape opuścił bariery. Harry wskoczył mu do umysłu w niewielkim podmuchu legilimencji, którą powitał z westchnieniem. Szybko jednak się opanował i zaczął pływać po umyśle Snape’a z większą gracją, niż Snape kiedykolwiek po nim oczekiwał, stopniowo przemieszczając się w kierunku środka jego umysłu, przesiewając wspomnienia łagodnymi palcami i szukając Merlin raczył wiedzieć jakich oznak wpływów Mrocznego Pana.

Posiadanie kogoś jeszcze we własnym umyśle było… naprawdę nieprzyjemne. Snape miał wrażenie, że zawsze tak się czuł i właśnie dlatego nauczył się większości oklumencji i legilimencji z książek, zamiast od jakiegoś nauczyciela. Umysł był jego ostoją za czasów szkolnych, kiedy był dręczony, albo ilekroć ktoś z niego drwił, a czasem nawet przed słowami własnej matki. Zawsze mógł porzucić lekcje Eileen i wycofać się w kąt umysłu, w którym wciąż mógł być księciem półkrwi, synem czystokrwistej rodziny, nawet jeśli oficjalnie nieuznanym i pewnego dnia wszyscy zaczną podziwiać jego geniusz i zdolności do zaklęć i eliksirów.

Czasem wyczuwał lekkie drgnięcia, czy wręcz wzdrygnięcia ze strony Harry’ego, ale na szczęście odpowiedzialne za to wspomnienia nie były wywlekane na wierzch i nie musiał się im przyglądać. Dotyk Harry’ego był lekki, śmigający z jednej części umysłu do drugiej. Snape podejrzewał, że ta delikatność pochodziła z jego szacunku wobec wolnej woli. Harry nigdy nie zostanie najlepszym legilimentą na świecie po prostu dlatego, że nie lubił dominować innych, a to właśnie dzięki temu Voldemort stał się w tej dziedzinie mistrzem.

Wreszcie było po wszystkim i Harry wpatrywał się w niego z powagą w oczach. Snape czekał, niepewny co zostało zobaczone.

– Ani śladu po złotej uździe – powiedział Harry. – I na żadnych snach nie zobaczyłem jego wpływów. – Po raz kolejny sięgnął niepewnie w kierunku Snape’a i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Dziękuję. Wiem, jakie to musiało być dla ciebie trudne. Jesteś jednym z najbardziej odważnych ludzi, jakich w życiu spotkałem, Severusie.

Snape zagapił się. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że powaga tych zielonych oczu była przynajmniej po części wywołana podziwem. Ale tak było i mógł tylko stać jak wryty, kiedy Harry przytulił go szybko i ruszył cicho w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się przy nich i obejrzał z lekkim uśmiechem, który ostrzegł Snape’a, że zaraz powie coś na rozluźnienie atmosfery.

– Jesteś pewien, Severusie, że Tiara Przydziału nie powinna była umieścić cię w Gryffindorze z całą tą twoją odwagą?

Snape rozejrzał się za czymś, czym mógłby w niego cisnąć, ale Harry już zniknął za drzwiami.

* * *

– Nie rozumiem, po co tu w ogóle jesteśmy – jęknęła Melinda Honeywhistle, stukając piórem o pergamin.

Harry zignorował ją z powagą, podobnie jak innych dziennikarzy, którzy zaszurali stopami i zaczęli mamrotać to samo. Stali pośrodku drogi prowadzącej do Hogsmeade, w ogrodzonym miejscu, które pozostawiało dość przestrzeni, by pieszy mogli obejść ich bez trudu. Za zaproszonymi przez Harry’ego dziennikarzami pojawiało się coraz więcej zaciekawionych mieszkańców wsi. To pasowało do jego planów. Obecnie unosił się ponad błotnistą nawierzchnią, mniej więcej w środku odgrodzonego linami miejsca, widoczny dla wszystkich nie poprzez stanie na podeście, ale unoszenie się na prądach czystej magii. To również pasowało do jego planów, które obejmowały zaimponowanie ludziom na śmierć.

– Zaraz zrozumiecie – powiedział Harry, podrywając głowę, kiedy zobaczył na niebie poruszenie. To był jednak tylko jeden z testrali, wznoszący się leniwie nad Zakazanym Lasem i korzystający z prądów powietrza. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i musiał powstrzymać swój impuls przed przyłączeniem się do niego. _Mógłby,_ jasne, ale naprawdę niewielka część widowni byłaby w stanie zobaczyć jego towarzysza, z którym musiałby tu potem wrócić, a tylko przeraziłby tych, którzy byliby w stanie. – O ile w ogóle się pojawi, oczywiście.

– Zaprosiłeś nas na spotkanie z kimś, kto może się nawet nie _pojawić?_ – Twarz Honeywhistle była naprawdę paskudnie skrzywiona, kiedy Harry się na nią obejrzał. – Lepiej, żebyś miał na to dobre wytłumaczenie, Potter.

– Już się tak nie nazywam – powiedział Harry z wystarczającą mocą w głosie, że drgnęła i odsunęła się od niego o krok. Harry podniósł brew i udał, że pozwala sobie na uspokojenie. Tak naprawdę wcale nie był zły, najwyżej poczuł lekkie ukłucie irytacji, ale przecież nie musieli o tym wiedzieć. Czasami naprawdę nie było lepszego rozwiązania od zwykłej, ślizgońskiej manipulacji. Dzięki legilimencji zyskał naprawdę wielką kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami i w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia skorzystał z tego, przekonując Dracona do przyjęcia Syrinx jako ochroniarza, przekonując Petera, że jego formą animagiczną naprawdę jest ryś i jest już gotowy do bardziej skomplikowanych ćwiczeń, czy też wzbudzając zainteresowanie tak wielu dziennikarzy, że pojawili się bez większych wyjaśnień z jego strony. – Przynajmniej tyle mam wspólnego z tym, którego tu dzisiaj wezwałem. Kiedyś miał imię, ale teraz zwracam się nim do niego wyłącznie przez wzgląd na szacunek, jaki do niego czuję. Sugeruję, żeby żadne z was tego nie próbowało.

Zobaczył, jak usta jednego ze starszych czarodziejów otwierają się w pytaniu, ale nie miał zamiaru wydawać im tego imienia.

Poza tym właśnie wtedy pojawił się Zgredek.

Skroplił się w powietrzu, jego kształt zbiegał się, tworzony z miliarda białych iskier, które aż do tej chwili zdawały się po prostu migotać w błocie. Wzniosły się i owinęły wokół siebie, powoli zaczęły zbiegać, formując kształt, na którego widok Harry aż musiał przełknąć chichot. Zgredek postanowił pojawić się jako czarny jednorożec, którego róg był biały, a ogon był mieszanką czerwieni, bieli i zieleni. Jego oczy były zielone i lśniące, a…

Harry przymrużył lekko oczy. Jednorożec miał białą bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, która rozciągała się od nasady rogu, aż po oczy.

_Na pewno chce po prostu postawić na swoim._

Zgredek zamrugał, patrząc na zebranych wokół siebie dziennikarzy. Kiedy Harry zyskał okazję do przyjrzenia się jego oczom, zorientował się, że nie były tak po prostu zielone. Miały takie same złote iskry i niezgłębioną mądrość, którą widział w Zgredku, kiedy udał się z nim do Gadki i jej dziecka.

I ta _magia._ Wlała się do świata w chwilę po Zgredku, przenikając zebranych wokół ludzi, nawilżając powietrze i roznosząc wrażenie, jakby wszyscy stali pośród ciepłej mżawki. Zgredek podniósł pojedyncze kopyto, które zalśniło od rozmywającej się czerni i bieli, kiedy opuścił je z powrotem, uderzając nim w ziemię.

Błoto i bruk Hogsmeade rozprysły się i trysnął strumień wody, śpiewający cicho do siebie, kiedy spływał dalej drogą. Niektórzy odsunęli się z krzykiem, ale inni, wyglądając na lekko oszołomionych ilością magii w powietrzu, podeszli bliżej i napili się. Harry uśmiechnął się. Jego własne zmysły były rozbudzone i ożywione, więc nie musiał pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że ta woda była zimna i pyszna, prawdopodobnie najlepsza, jaką kiedykolwiek wypili.

– Właśnie do tego może dojść – powiedział Zgredek głosem tak słodkim, że brzmiał jakby oblewał wodą uszy. Harry zadrżał, czując jak na rękach pojawia mu się gęsia skórka, a po kręgosłupie przebiega dreszcz czystej przyjemności. – Kiedyś byłem skrzatem domowym, a potem Harry mnie wyzwolił. Teraz wróciłem do tego, czym mój gatunek zawsze miał być. Zmiennokształtni w odniesieniu do danej chwili, zmieniający się z kroku na krok, z jednego doświadczenia na drugie, odzwierciedlający to, czego się w danej chwili uczymy ze świata, czyli wszystko. – Obrócił łeb i pozwolił, by jego róg zalśnił, przecinając powietrze, póki nie wydawało się jakby zrobione z igieł. – Dawno temu przemieniliśmy się w skrzaty domowe, poddając większość naszych mocy w ramach uczenia się ograniczeń i w tym właśnie kształcie czarodzieje nas znaleźli i zniewolili swoimi sieciami. Zapomnieliśmy przez nie, czym tak naprawdę byliśmy. Teraz, kiedy stopniowo zaczynamy odzyskiwać naszą wolność, powoli wraca nam pamięć.

Obrócił się i położył róg na ramieniu Harry’ego. Harry’emu na chwilę zaparło dech w piersi. Mimo blizny i ogona w dziwnych kolorach, Zgredek bez trudu imitował każdy inny aspekt jednorożca, włącznie z wdzięcznym łukiem szyi, którego nie miało żadne inne stworzenie na świecie, oraz ciepłym, miękkim zapachem futra.

– Dziękuję, _vatesie_ – powiedział Zgredek tak cicho, że Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że to miało pozostać między nimi.

Harry nie był w stanie się odezwać. Kiwnął głową. Zgredek nagle stanął dęba, zarzucając w powietrzu przednimi kopytami, tańczącymi nad błotem i brukiem, jakby bały się wyzwalania wszędzie wiosny.

– Kiedy nas uwalniacie – odezwał się, a jego głos wzniósł się, podążając za ruchem – uwalniacie jedną z podstawowych sił tego świata. Dopiero kiedy nas uwolnicie, zobaczycie jak piękny potrafi być!

Ugiął nogi, kopyta podążyły za tym ruchem niczym spadające gwiazdy, a kiedy dotarł do końca tego gestu, eksplodował.

Iskry czmychnęły we wszystkich kierunkach niczym czarne płatki śniegu. Jeden musnął Harry’ego, opadając mu na rękaw, wnikając w niego przez chwilę na ślepo, ale jak tylko dotarł do skóry, momentalnie się na niej uwiesił.

Harry _zobaczył._

Zobaczył zaledwie ułamek, przebłysk ścieżek, po których wędrowali zmiennokształtni. W ogóle nie przypominały ścieżek Mroku i Światła, czy jakiejś konkretnej drogi, którą Zgredek wraz z resztą swojego gatunku – niemal wyczuwał w sobie jego nazwę, jakby przelatywała mu po ustach, drocząc się z zębami i językiem – postanowili obrać na samym początku swojego istnienia. Długowieczni, nieśmiertelni jeśli tylko tego chcieli, istnieli pośród potężnej magii, zdolni do zmiany kształtu, więc zmieniali ją i zmieniali bez końca, przepływając przez wszystkie inne potęgi świata zarówno czarodziejskiego, jak i mugolskiego.

Czemu zostali stworzeni? Nie wiedzieli i nie miało to znaczenia. Nie sądzili, żeby zostali wyhodowani w jakimś konkretnym celu, jak to było w przypadku uskrzydlonych koni, ale jeśli tak było, to musiało się stać tak dawno temu, że już żaden tego nie pamiętał. Najważniejsze było, że istniały, były tutaj, zdolne do rozróżnienia między sobą na tyle, że mogły istnieć bez względu na wszystko i niezależnie od nikogo.

I wtedy zostały spętane.

To uwięziło je w jednym kształcie. Co więcej, uwięziło je w jednej relacji z czarodziejami. Już nie mogły podchodzić do nich na równi kiedy tylko chciały, nawiązywać więzi przyjaźni, miłości, czy wrogości. One, najbardziej swobodne ze wszystkich magicznych stworzeń, zostały uwięzione w służbie, przekonane że same tego chciały i że to właśnie leżało w ich naturze, a wszelka inna wiedza została im odebrana.

A teraz pojawił się _vates_ , którego działania względem niszczenia sieci mogły przywrócić im wolność wyboru, wolność gwiazd i niebios i nieskończonych, nieograniczonych zmian własnego ciała i życia. Ponownie mogli być tym, czym zawsze byli i wchodzić w ogromne tańce z czarodziejami na własnych warunkach, bez żadnego przymuszenia. Nie istniały słowa zdolne określić, jak wiele to dla nich znaczyło, ani takie, które wyjaśniłyby, jak bardzo Zgredek jest zainteresowany, pośród wszystkich innych spraw, które go niezmiernie ciekawiły, upewnieniem się, że jego gatunkowi znowu przyjdzie to poczuć.

Czarodzieje mogli wynagrodzić im to wszystko wyłącznie poprzez wypuszczenie na wolność rasy, którą nazywali skrzatami domowymi. Nic więcej nie było od nich wymagane.

Chwila dobiegła końca. Harry westchnął i zobaczył jak Zgredek, ponownie w kształcie jednorożca, wzbija się, uderzając o powietrze kopytami, które brzmiały jak dzwonki. Wzniósł się prosto w górę, jego niedorzecznie kolorowy ogon ciągnął się za nim, a wysoko nad nimi ponownie wybuchnął i zniknął.

Harry powoli rozejrzał się wokół. Wielu ludzi płakało otwarcie, paru dziennikarzy zemdlało z szoku. Melinda Honeywhistle wciąż utrzymywała się na nogach, ale miała sine usta i chwiała się na boki. Harry kiwnął głową i niezręcznie odchrząknął. Chciał pokazać im Zgredka, żeby mogli przekonać się na własne oczy, jak wiele można zyskać z wyzwolenia skrzatów spod sieci, ale Zgredek zdołał to udowodnić znacznie bardziej dostanie, niż Harry kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie za pomocą samych słów.

Harry uważał, kiedy satysfakcja osiadała mu gdzieś głęboko w duszy, że tak właśnie powinno być. Przecież w ostatecznym rozrachunku chciał, żeby magiczne stworzenia nie musiały polegać na nim, albo dobrej woli czarodziejów, ale by mogły same się odzywać, argumentować i żyć własnym życiem.

Kiedy miało się taką możliwość, emanowało się znacznie większym pięknem od dowolnego, który czarodzieje mogliby osiągnąć poprzez zniewalanie skrzatów domowych.

– Dziękuję za przybycie – odezwał się pośród ciszy i łez. – Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, proszę kierować je do mnie.

Obrócił się i zaczął lewitować w kierunku Hogsmeade. Jego umysł był roztrzęsiony, tupał kopytami niczym jednorożec. Po ataku Rosiera obiecał sobie, że będzie żył tak bardzo pełnią życia, jak to tylko będzie możliwe, przy jednoczesnym upewnianiu się, że otaczający go ludzie będą w stanie to przeżyć, ale też bez popadania w paranoję, która ukradłaby wszelką radość.

Z tego, co Zgredek – stworzenie, które kiedyś było Zgredkiem – mu pokazał, Harry wciąż miał jeszcze wiele do opanowania w tym temacie.


	96. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty trzeci: Przysięgi i więzy

W przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu, kiedy miało to miejsce, Harry nie został nagle wyrwany z głębokiego snu. Siedział w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, usiłując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa do swojego wypracowania z eliksirów. Draco opierał się na jego ramieniu. Od czasu do czasu poprawiał się, żeby wtulić twarz w szaty Harry’ego, albo mamrotał sennie. Harry przyglądał mu się z lekkim uśmiechem. Draco już w ogóle porzucił pozory odrabiania lekcji, ciepło kominka i Harry’ego okazały się znacznie bardziej zajmujące. Syrinx siedziała obok nich w fotelu, skupiona na wykonywanych ruchach różdżki. Harry wiedział, że ćwiczyła w ten sposób zaklęcia magii wojennej, po prostu bez wkładania w nie jakiejkolwiek siły.

Drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otworzyły się nagle i Harry skoczył. Dopiero jak się zatrzymał i spojrzał na mrugającego Owena, dotarło do niego, że upuścił wypracowanie, obrócił się, kładąc Dracona na tapczanie, żeby nagle nie opadł, po czym wysunął się, żeby znaleźć się zarówno przed Draconem, jak i Syrinx.

Owen zamrugał po raz ostatni i podniósł ręce w pokojowym geście.

– Nie jestem zagrożeniem, Harry – powiedział głosem przeplecionym niepokojem.

Harry spuścił głowę i zdołał odetchnąć.

– Wiem. – Zauważył, że Michael zagląda przez drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, choć momentalnie wycofał się, jak zobaczył Harry’ego. Domyślił się, co się dzieje. – Wasze rodzeństwo się rodzi?

– Tak – powiedział Owen. – Chodź z nami, obiecałeś że staniesz się jej ojcem chrzestnym i nadasz jej imię. – Stanął obok Harry’ego, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

– Jej? – Harry już stukał w swój nadgarstek, żeby porozmawiać ze Snape’em i Peterem o tym, gdzie musiał się teraz udać, więc przez chwilę nie mógł się odwrócić do Owena i otrzymać odpowiedzi. Kiedy wreszcie to zrobił, z zaskoczeniem zobaczył na jego twarzy niewielki, droczący się uśmieszek, przyczajony w kącikach ust.

– Tak – powiedział po prostu Owen. – Matka podejrzewała, że to dziewczynka, ale upewniła się dopiero tydzień temu. Powiedziała, że magiczna sygnatura w jej macicy zanadto przypomina kobiecą. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się przelotny cień, ale szybko potrząsnął głową. – Ojciec naprawdę ucieszyłby się z córki – mruknął. – Ale jest jak jest i mam zamiar naprawdę cieszyć się z siostry.

Harry zastanawiał się, jak wiele zachowania Owena brało się z napędzającego go, obezwładniającego pragnienia stania się takim jak Charles. Ruszył przed siebie, ale ktoś złapał go za ramię. Draco był tuż za nim.

– Chcę iść z wami – powiedział.

Owen pochwycił wzrok Harry’ego.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział – z różnych powodów.

Nie musiał ich wszystkich wymieniać. Harry rozumiał. Michael, oczywiście, będzie musiał pojawić się na ceremonii narodzin własnej siostry, a jeśli Draco też się tam pojawi, to atmosfera zrobi się napięta i nieprzyjemna. A Medusa Rosier-Henlin naprawdę tego teraz nie potrzebowała. Już nie wspominając, że jeśli zabiorą ze sobą Dracona, to przyjdzie im też zabrać Syrinx, co jeszcze bardziej poszerzy krąg ludzi obecnych przy narodzinach, a przecież żaden z bezpośrednio zainteresowanych tego nie chciał.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i obrócił się do Dracona.

– Przykro mi, Draco – powiedział. – Ale będę musiał poprosić cię o pozostanie tutaj.

– Nie możesz mnie do tego zmusić – powiedział Draco, jakby miał zamiar uwiesić się na idei wolnej woli.  _ Pewnie wydaje mu się, że jeśli tylko będzie o tym wystarczająco długo jęczał, to zawsze będę mu pozwalał na udawanie się ze mną,  _ pomyślał Harry.  _ Ostatecznie jak do tej pory naprawdę niewiele mu odmawiałem, bo nawet tego nie chciałem. _

– Nie mogę – powiedział Harry. – Ale wciąż nie umiesz się aportować, a ja, Owen i Michael umiemy. To wystarczy, żeby cię tu zatrzymać. – Pochwycił spojrzenie Owena, który kiwnął głową i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Michael, na szczęście, wciąż czekał na nich w korytarzu. Harry podejrzewał, że chłopak chyba jednak miał choć odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku, nawet jeśli nie okazał tego przy Draconie.

Draco złapał go za ramię i przytrzymał. Harry zobaczył jego zarumienioną twarz, bo ewidentnie dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak wiele osób im się w tej chwili przyglądało z zaciekawieniem, ale nawet to nie przekonało go do poluzowania uchwytu.

– Chcę iść tam z wami – powiedział, a kiedy Harry się zawahał, ruszył za ciosem, najwyraźniej przekonany, że Harry lada moment się podda, a nie zwyczajnie myśli, jak zrzucić z siebie Dracona bez krzywdzenia go. – Proszę, Harry? – zagaił niskim głosem. – Nie czuję się bezpiecznie od czasu ataku Rosiera.

Harry zadygotał z irytacji, po czym podgrzał magią trzymaną przez Dracona skórę, póki Draco nie puścił go z lekkim westchnieniem zaskoczenia.

– Nie tym razem – powiedział krótko Harry. – W dodatku za szkolnymi osłonami będziesz bezpieczniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek ze mną, Draco.

Zobaczył w oczach Dracona nowy blask, kiedy łypał na niego ze złością, dmuchając sobie na ręce, jakby były poparzone. Harry’emu się to nie podobało i podejrzewał, że potem się o to pokłócą. Mimo to Draco odwrócił się i bez słowa wrócił na kanapę. Z teatralną depresją zagrzebał się ponownie w pracy domowej. Syrinx, która stała z uniesioną różdżką, usiadła z powrotem. Jej jasne oczy były wbite w twarz Harry’ego. Harry nie był w stanie ustalić, o czym właściwie myślała.

Owen złapał go za nadgarstek.

– No chodź.

Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się. Wiedział, jak równoważyć zobowiązania między sobą i czasami po prostu nie był w stanie we wszystkim ustępować swojemu chłopakowi.

* * *

Owen aportował Harry’ego poprzez osłony Rosierów-Henlinów i uprzejmie odsunął się od niego, jak to tylko było możliwe. Jego oczy, przyzwyczajone do postrzegania magii na sposoby, które były praktykowane w jego rodzinie od pokoleń, bolały teraz od rażącego światła, jakie Harry z siebie wydzielał. Przyzwał magię, żeby uporać się z Draconem i wciąż jej nie uspokoił. Błyskawice strzelały wokół niego, lśniące i umierające tuż nad podłogą.

– Gdzie jest Medusa? – zapytał cicho Harry, odstępując od Owena i rozglądając się po kuchni. Owenowi wydawała się znacznie mniejsza i ciemniejsza, bo teraz już brat nie bawił się w niej z matką, jak to kiedyś bywało. Celowo jednak odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Jego matka wciąż żyła. Jego brat wciąż żył i jeśli wierzyć jego słowom, zauroczenie Draconem mu z grubsza minęło. Owen nie miał żadnych powodów do podejrzeń, że jakakolwiek inna tragedia przydarzy się jego rodzinie.

– Tędy – powiedział i zaprowadził Harry’ego krótkim korytarzem do sypialni swojej matki.

Rodziła na łóżku, z kocem przykrywającym nogi, a jej oddech był ostry i krótki, ale poza tym naprawdę kontrolowany. Owen odnosił wrażenie, że matka nie pozwoli sobie na jakieś niegodne jej wrzaski. Podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na czole. Medusa otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

– Czy Harry… przybył? – zapytała między skurczami. Owen przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak przez jej brzuch przechodziły falami dreszcze, ale choć miał straszną ochotę odwrócić wzrok, nie pozwolił sobie na to. Wiedział, że Medusa znała położnicze zaklęcia, które pomogą jej w znoszeniu bólu, oczyszczą pościel i skórę, oraz wymyją wszystko z krwi i innych pozostałości po porodzie. Ale i tak myśl o wszystkim, przez co właśnie przechodziło jej ciało, przyprawiała go o mdłości.

– Tak – powiedział, a Harry stanął obok niego i ukłonił się lekko przed Medusą. Medusa pozdrowiła go skinieniem głowy, po czym opuściła ją z powrotem na poduszki z głośnym stęknięciem, kiedy pojawił się kolejny napierający ból.

– Czego ode mnie w tej chwili potrzebujecie? – zapytał cicho Harry.

– Złap dziecko, kiedy już wyjdzie – powiedział Owen, wskazując na nogi swojej matki.

Harry zamrugał.

– Wydawało mi się, że to matka jako pierwsza powinna dotknąć swojego dziecka? – zapytał.

– Nie – powiedział Owen, zastanawiając się, skąd mu to w ogóle przyszło do głowy. – W dawnych czasach skrzaty domowe pomagały zwykle przy porodach, więc to ich dłonie jako pierwsze dotykały czystokrwistych dzieci. – Wskazał na podrygujące biodra swojej matki. – Nie ma znaczenia, kto właściwie dotknie jej pierwszy. Najważniejsze, czyją magię poczuje w pierwszej kolejności. Magia skrzatów domowych jest neutralna, przynajmniej dla dzieci, bo reagują wyłącznie na ludzką. W niektórych przypadkach, tak, wyjątkowo ważne jest, żeby to właśnie matka dotknęła ich jako pierwsza, ale to ty będziesz uczył ją, jak żyć w świecie, w którym nie trzeba bać się potęgi, Harry. Właśnie dlatego to właśnie twoją magię powinna poczuć na sobie w pierwszej kolejności.

Harry kiwnął głową, jakby zrozumiał, ale strasznie pobladł, a oczy zaszkliły mu się na moment. Owen zastanawiał się, czy nie przeżywał właśnie jakichś okropnych wspomnień. Jeśli tak, momentalnie je od siebie odsunął i przyklęknął przy nogach łóżka.

– Czy mogę pani jakoś pomóc? – zapytał Medusę. Moc rozwinęła się wokół niego. Tym razem, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie był już zły, Owen widział wokół niego tylko przytłumiony, lśniący poblask, do którego już zdążył się przyzwyczaić.

Usłyszał otwierające drzwi i kiedy się obejrzał, zobaczył jak Michael wchodzi do pokoju. Kiwnął głową do swojego bliźniaka, po czym obrócił się z powrotem, jak tylko ich matka się odezwała.

– Tak. Mów do mnie.

– O czym? – zapytał Harry, jakby takie żądanie w żaden sposób go nie zaskoczyło. Owen odniósł wręcz wrażenie, że tak faktycznie mogło być.

– O tym, jak świat będzie wyglądał, kiedy już skończysz z obowiązkami  _ vatesa _ . – Medusa musiała wykopywać z siebie te słowa, podczas gdy dziecko wiło się i kopało  _ ją _ , ale i tak jej się udało. – O przyszłości, którą planujesz wybudować. Opowiedz mi o tym.

Harry kiwnął głową. Głaskał bezmyślnie i delikatnie brzuch Medusy. Owen nie sądził, żeby tylko mu się wydawało, że jej skurcze jakoś nagle złagodniały.

– Niech będzie. Mam zamiar upewnić się, że magiczne stworzenia jako takie będą przede wszystkim spędzały czas na rozmawianiu ze sobą. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Na pewno słyszała pani o wyzwolonym skrzacie domowym, który pokazał tym wszystkim dziennikarzom, czym kiedyś była jego rasa?

– Prorok… o… niczym… innym… nie… mówi – powiedziała Medusa. Owen podszedł bliżej i podniósł przygotowaną zawczasu fiolkę, leżącą na stoliku nocnym, po czym pokazał ją swojej matce. Kiwnęła głową, a jej włosy były tak przesiąknięte potem i przyklejone do czoła, że nawet nie drgnęły. Owen przyłożył różdżkę do prawego przedramienia, ostrożnie trzymając fiolkę w lewej dłoni.

–  _ Diffindo –  _ szepnął.

Podczas gdy krew płynęła z nacięcia do fiolki, Harry mówił dalej, głosem kojącym i cierpliwym.

– Zwracanie wszystkim prawa głosu, czy wysłuchiwanie wszystkich, których nikt wcześniej nie słuchał, będzie oznaczało rozmowy. Kłótnie. Debaty. W pełni oczekuję, że obecnie wykonywane obowiązki ministerstwa nagle zwolnią do ślimaczego tempa, bo będziemy musieli zacząć zastanawiać się, jak mogą zareagować centaury i las wokół nich, albo gobliny, czy skrzaty domowe. Możliwe, że z niektórymi magicznymi stworzeniami w ogóle nie zdołamy się dogadać; właśnie dlatego od tak dawna wydawało nam się, że są nieinteligentne. Ale niektóre, jak feniksy, są w stanie rozmawiać i z nami i z nimi. – Harry zanucił, a kosmyk błękitnych płomieni odwinął mu się z gardła i owinął wokół głowy. Medusa powiodła za nim wzrokiem. Owen wiedział, że słyszała z oddali pieśń feniksa tego ranka, kiedy Harry zakończył swój rokosz, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jego płomieni z tak bliska. – Nie ma już żadnych powodów, dla których powinniśmy dalej ustanawiać kolejne bariery, przez które nie powinniśmy pomagać innym, bo ich nie rozumiemy. Jesteśmy  _ w stanie _ ich zrozumieć. Po prostu bardzo długo odsuwaliśmy od siebie tę możliwość. Chcemy załatwiać wszystko w pośpiechu. Nie podoba nam się idea ograniczeń. Wydaje nam się, że wszystko powinno nam się należeć, bo jesteśmy czarodziejami, albo ludźmi, czy czystokrwistymi. Ale to nieprawda.

– To… brzmi… strasznie… – Medusa musiała urwać, a jej usta otworzyły się w czymś, co wyglądało na naprawdę szerokie ziewnięcie. Owen wiedział, że jego matka jeszcze nigdy nie była równie bliska wydania z siebie wrzasku. Fiolka była już pełna, więc ją zakorkował i rzucił na swoje nacięcie szybkie zaklęcie lecznicze. – Ciężko – dokończyła wreszcie z niskim jękiem i głębokim oddechem, kryjąc ogrom bólu za zaledwie nieco wyższym niż zwykle głosem.

– Będzie – powiedział Harry. Jego dłoń w dalszym ciągu wykonywała kojące koła na jej brzuchu. Wspierał się na łóżku, na swojej srebrnej dłoni, i nawet na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od Medusy, choć Owen zauważył, że to patrzył na jej brzuch, to na twarz. – Wydaje mi się, że większość ludzi przyzwyczaiła się już do myślenia, że jesteśmy pępkami świata, nawet mugolakom nie udało się przed tym uciec. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Wszystko się zmieni. Staniemy się częścią magicznego świata, nie jego środkiem. Zorientujemy się, że inne stworzenia mają wszelkie prawo nas ignorować, albo wchodzić między sobą w relacje, które nie mają z nami żadnego związku.

– A… inni… Lordowie?

– Poradzę sobie z nimi – powiedział Harry. – Będę zawierał układy, póki im się nie znudzi. Albo walczył z nimi, choć naprawdę wolałbym tego uniknąć i nie podejmę się tego, póki nie dojdzie do sytuacji, w której musiałbym w zamian zrezygnować z obowiązków  _ vatesa _ , albo obrońcy Wielkiej Brytanii. – Owen wreszcie zorientował się, że dłoń Harry’ego głaskała brzuch w rytm jego słów, stopniowo tworząc kojącą bańkę wokół dziecka. – Już się w to zaangażowałem i nie odpuszczę. W pełni oczekuję, że umrę przed ukończeniem tych wszystkich zadań. Ale jeśli cokolwiek zdołam zdziałać w tej sprawie, to stanie się to za moją pomocą, a nie wbrew mojej woli.

Medusa wydała z siebie wysoki, cienki skrzek, który Owen bez trudu mógł zinterpretować jako bojowy okrzyk harpii.

– Dziecko nadchodzi – powiedział. – Ustaw się odpowiednio, żeby ją złapać, Harry.

Harry zwinnie podrzucił koc i nachylił się. Owen zadrżał.  _ Dobrze, że to na niego trafiło, nie na mnie. _ Jasne, rytuały porodowe były święte, ale zwykle to ojciec i położna jakoś w nich pomagali. Owen naprawdę nie chciał widzieć z bliska waginy własnej matki.

Chwilę potem Medusa wydała z siebie ogromne  _ sapnięcie,  _ a Owen poczuł, jak zapieczętowana w łóżku i pościeli magia nagle ożywa, pomagając jej córce wyjść na świat, posprzątać po wszystkim i zaskrzepiać krew.

I wtedy usłyszał wysoki, nieszczęśliwy płacz.

Harry odchylił się z lekkim oszołomieniem na twarzy. W jego ramionach wiło się i płakało zakrwawione dziecko, mniejsze nawet od jego przedramienia, a jego głowa kręciła się w górę i w dół, aż Owen zaczął się martwić, czy mała nie złamie sobie karku.

Magia Harry’ego zawirowała i zabłyszczała wokół niej w świetle, które lśniło i tańczyło na jej skórze niczym spalający się magnes. Na chwilę przestała płakać i spojrzała niego oczami szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia.

Owen skorzystał z tej okazji, żeby wykonać obowiązki głowy domu i podszedł bliżej. Harry podniósł lekko jego siostrzyczkę, a Owen łagodnie zrosił ją zawartością fiolki na czole, tułowiu, a potem jeszcze na rączkach i nóżkach.

– Powitana bezpiecznie, chroniona i objęta krwią Rosierów-Henlinów – wyszeptał. – Przyjmuję cię do naszej rodziny. – Zazwyczaj ten rytuał odbywał się, kiedy dziecko już miało imię, ale to nie miało równie wielkiego znaczenia co fakt, że urodziła się bezpiecznie i została momentalnie włączona do rodziny. Kiedyś korzystano z tej okazji do upewnienia się, czy urodzone dziecko nie było czasem bękartem, a silniejszej wersji używano do przywiązania magicznego dziedzica do rodziny.

Nie potrzebowali odwoływać się do żadnej z tych opcji – Owen równie łatwo był w stanie wyobrazić sobie swoją matkę biorącą udział w bitwie, co pozostającą wierną jego ojcu – zwłaszcza że starożytna magia momentalnie ich objęła, podpalając krew na ciele dziewczynki, należącą zarówno do jej matki, jak i jej własną. Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze, ale Owen położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Spokojnie – powiedział tonem, którego używał zwykle wobec swojego brata, kiedy Michael był wyjątkowo upierdliwy. – Widzisz? Płomienie jej nie sparzyły.

I tak faktycznie było. Tańczyły wszędzie po jej ciele i rozstępowały się tylko przed twarzą. Mieniły się odcieniami ciemnej zieleni, informując wszystkich zainteresowanych, że rodzina Rosierów-Henlinów była zadeklarowana Mrokowi. Po chwili zniknęły, zabierając ze sobą całą krew.

Harry sięgnął w bok, jakby wciąż w szoku, a obok niego nagle pojawiła się, stworzona z czystej magii, miednica pełna ciepłej wody. Owen zamrugał, po czym zaklął w myślach. Po prostu  _ wiedział _ , że o czymś zapomniał.

Harry przemył dziewczynkę, nie odrywając od niej oczu. Owen nie miał pojęcia, o czym myślał, czy w ogóle widział tę pomarszczoną twarzyczkę, czerwone, maleńkie ciało, albo słyszał jej wysokie, przeszywające wrzaski. Ale to jego magię właśnie czuła – siostrzyczka, od teraz będzie ją nazywał siostrzyczką – i to ona potem będzie jej służyła w życiu.

Owen przygotował się z ciepłymi kocami, w które Harry mógł ją owinąć. Jak tylko to zrobił, uspokoiła się i przestała płakać, najwyraźniej przyzwyczaiwszy się do otaczającej ją magii i doceniając, na swój sposób, że wreszcie nie było jej zimno. Powieki jej opadły, a głowa zabujała się na kocach. Harry pośpiesznie podparł jej głowę, po czym podał ją Medusie.

Jego matka spojrzała tęsknie na córkę, ale pokręciła głową.

– Nie póki jej nie nazwiesz, Harry.

– Ale chyba zaraz zgłodnieje? – Oczy Harry’ego wyglądały na ogromne za jego okularami. Owen musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Wiedział, że powstrzymywał się wyłącznie dlatego, że musiał w dalszym ciągu odgrywać rolę głowy rodziny, ale i tak go korciło jako starszego brata. Harry wyglądał na przerażonego, jakby siostrzyczkę lada moment miały porwać wilkołaki.

– Owszem – przyznała Medusa, a Owen zobaczył jak na jej twarzy pojawia się niewielki uśmiech, mimo wycieńczenia i bólu, który przeszył ją, gdy zaklęcia położnicze złożyły jej nogi z powrotem. – Więc lepiej, żebyś się pośpieszył.

Harry kiwnął nerwowo głową.

– Ale wy… zwyczaje nadawania imion w rodzinie Rosierów-Henlinów…

– Przekazujemy siostrzyczkę w pełni w twoje ręce – przerwał mu Owen, kłaniając się. – Nazwij ją, jak uważasz za stosowne, Harry. Nie przejmuj się tym, jak były nazywane nasze przodkinie.

Harry przełknął ślinę, kiwnął głową, po czym przez dłuższą chwilę stał po prostu z dzieckiem na rękach. Owen czekał. Wyczuwał kruchą ciszę w pokoju i uważał ją za znacznie potężniejszą od tej, która zapadła zaraz po narodzinach. Wyczuwał nawet oddech swojego bliźniaka, który wciąż czekał przy drzwiach.

* * *

Harry wiedział, jakby  _ chciał _ ją nazwać. Po prostu nie był pewien, jak to się w ogóle zgra z imionami innych Rosierów-Henlinów, albo ich tradycją. Przez jakiś czas bawił się ideą nazwania jej Charlotte, po ojcu, ale nie był pewien, czy to nie wywoływałoby bólu w Medusie za każdym razem, kiedy by na nią spojrzała – a wiedział, że jak już ją nazwie, to nikt tego potem nie zmieni.

Zgroza wirowała wokół niego w błyszczących falach, głębszych od czegokolwiek, co mogłaby wymyślić jego kreatywna magia, kiedy tak patrzył na tę maleńką, śpiącą, skrzywioną twarzyczkę, znajdującą się zaledwie o kilka cali od jego własnej.  _ Co za odpowiedzialność. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak bardzo odpowiedzialny za całą resztę czyjegoś życia. _

Pozwolił sobie po raz ostatni spojrzeć na zaufanie, jakie widział w oczach Owena i Medusy. Nie widział stąd twarzy Michaela, ale miał wrażenie, że tak było najlepiej.

Pozwolił sobie nazwać ją tak, jak mu się podobało, więc chuchnął na jej czoło i wyszeptał to imię jej na ucho, żeby usłyszała je jako pierwsza i do końca życia mogła nosić tę wiedzę w sercu. To był jeden z czystokrwistych rytuałów, o którym kiedyś przeczytał i zawsze podobała mu się ta idea. Spięła się, ale nie obudziła.

Harry wyprostował się.

– Nazywa się Eos Rosier-Henlin. Po bogini jutrzenki, bo to właśnie w świcie tych zmian przyjdzie jej żyć. – Tym razem przycisnął usta do jej czoła w pocałunku, co już ją wybudziło. Rytuał musiał zawrzeć w sobie oryginalne błogosławieństwo, najlepiej związane ze znaczeniem imienia. – Witaj na świecie, maleńka. Obyś nigdy nie zapomniała znaczenia czasu, jak to zrobiła prawdziwa Eos i obyś nigdy nie była od niego zależna.

Wtedy Eos już zaczęła płakać, a Harry usłyszał, jak Owen oddycha głęboko. Spojrzał na twarz Medusy, przekazując jej Eos, ale zobaczył tylko zadowolenie.

– Naprawdę dobrze się spisałeś, Harry. – Medusa wyciągnęła pierś na wierzch i ułożyła sobie odpowiednio dziecko. Harry nie był pewien, czemu akurat ten widok sprawił, że zarumienił się i musiał odwrócić wzrok, kiedy już przecież był między jej nogami. Wtedy jednak był zanadto zaabsorbowany ilościami krwi i upewnieniem się, że to właśnie on dotknie Eos jako pierwszy, żeby go to tak naprawdę obchodziło. – Nowe imię, zarówno w mojej rodzinie, jak i Charlesa, ale moje imię jest greckie, tak samo jak jej. To dobry znak. – Tym razem to ona pocałowała Eos w czoło.

Harry odetchnął, niemal zwalony z nóg nagłą ulgą, że jednak tego nie spartolił, po czym obejrzał się na Owena, niepewny czy nie powinien jeszcze czegoś zrobić. Owen jednak już uśmiechał się lekko, zupełnie jak jego ojciec kiedyś, i sięgał ku swojej nowonarodzonej siostrze, żeby pogłaskać ją po głowie samymi opuszkami palców. Harry domyślił się po tym, że rytuał dobiegł końca. Odczeka, aż nie nadejdzie czas powrotu do Hogwartu, bo wolał nie naruszać osłon domu poprzez nagłą aportację.

Oparł się o ścianę i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś znalazł się obok niego. Harry obrócił głowę i drgnął w zaskoczeniu. Nie wiedział, że Michael wciąż tam był, co więcej, nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie do niego podejdzie w takiej chwili. Mimo to Michael nachylał się do niego i wpatrywał intensywnie.

– To dla ciebie naprawdę ważne, co? – zapytał Michael.

– Co? – zapytał Harry, niepewny o którym z elementów rytuału mówił Michael. – Nowe początki?

Michael kiwnął nerwowo głową. Zawahał się. Harry czekał. Rozpoznał minę Michaela, nie dlatego że ją kiedykolwiek na nim widział, ale ponieważ widział ją już na twarzach wielu innych ludzi. Oznaczała, że ktoś myślał. Naprawdę nie powinno się pośpieszać kogoś w takiej chwili.

– Tak sobie myślałem – powiedział Michael tak cicho, że jego słowa były niczym zmarszczki w strumieniu. – Zmieniłem zdanie. Czy mógłbym…  _ błagam  _ cię, czy mógłbyś przyjąć mnie z powrotem jako swojego zaprzysięgłego kompana? Myliłem się, a ty miałeś rację, jeśli chodzi o ilość szkód, jakie wyrządziłem ostatnim razem i że to, co robiłem z Draconem, było podłe. Ale wydaje mi się, że naprawdę rozumiem już, czym tak naprawdę jesteś i kim dla ciebie jest Draco, a nie chcę, żeby ta przepaść między wami i moim bratem, a mną, jeszcze bardziej się poszerzała. – Zamknął usta z kłapnięciem zębów, jakby wydawało mu się, że powiedział za dużo, po czym zaczekał.

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. Chciał mu zaufać. Chciał dać mu drugą szansę. Ale zbyt wiele zaszło między nimi.

Michael wyglądał na zagubionego. Otworzył lekko usta, po czym odwrócił wzrok i potrząsnął głową.

– Aż tak spieprzyłem, co? – wyszeptał.

– Nawet nie o to chodzi – powiedział Harry. – A przynajmniej nie tylko o to. – Nie wiedział, jak to ułożyć w słowa, głównie dlatego że nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Michael kiedykolwiek postanowi przyłączyć się do niego z powrotem. Kroczył ostrożnie, najpierw układając sobie słowa w głowie i sprawdzając uważnie ich znaczenie i możliwy odbiór, zanim w ogóle pozwalał im na opuszczenie ust. – Chodzi też o Draco. Szlag by go trafił. Może nawet spróbowałby cię ponownie opętać. Istnieje też szansa, że znowu podda się pokusie flirtowania z tobą po prostu po to, żeby wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość, albo zobaczyć co się stanie.

– Zrobiłby coś takiego tylko dlatego, że się nudzi? – Brwi Michaela podjechały mu pod grzywkę.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– A ty go kochasz i to aprobujesz. – Michael odetchnął głęboko. – I nie wydaje ci się, że jest słabym ogniwem w twoim sojuszu?

– Nie powiedziałem, że to aprobuję – powiedział cicho Harry, mając nadzieję, że Owen i Medusa ich nie słyszą.  _ Że też przyszło nam przeprowadzić taką rozmowę akurat w dniu narodzin nowego potomka rodziny Rosier-Henlin. _ – Taką ma już wadę, a przecież nie zmuszę go do zmiany. Mogę tylko przypilnować, żeby w miarę możliwości nigdy więcej nie dochodziło do czegoś takiego, a mogę to zrobić nie aranżując ponownie takich sytuacji. – Zamrugał na Michaela, który wciąż się na niego gapił. – Rozumiesz, o czym mówię? Nie mam zamiaru winić cię o miłość do Draco, ani jego za to, co  _ sam _ zrobił. Starałeś się go chronić nawet po tym wszystkim, co znaczy, że twoje uczucia wobec niego biegły znacznie głębiej, niż się tego spodziewał. Ale nie mogę ryzykować, że ta sytuacja się powtórzy.

– Naprawdę nie chcesz kolejnego zaprzysięgłego kompana – powiedział ponuro Michael.

– Przydałby mi się. – Harry nie musiał już nawet pracować nad uspokojeniem swojego temperamentu. Nie sądził, żeby Michael kiedykolwiek zdołał zrozumieć, czemu właściwie Harry mu odmówił. – Ale nie ciebie. Nie mogę cię przyjąć. Przykro mi.

Michael odwrócił się od niego.

– Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie – wymamrotał – jakie to uczucie, kiedy własny brat nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, bo w jego mniemaniu zrobiłeś coś złego, co zaważyło na dobrym imieniu całej rodziny?

– No,  _ tak _ – powiedział Harry.

Zobaczył jak Michael spina ramiona, ale niczego więcej już nie powiedział. Zamiast tego podszedł do łóżka i zaczął witać Eos łagodnym głaskaniem i jeszcze łagodniejszymi słowami.

Harry uważał, pocierając srebrną dłonią oczy, że tak właśnie powinno być. Przecież to nie Michael był tutaj obcy. Jedynym, dla którego w tej sypialni nie powinno być miejsca i został wpuszczony wyłącznie z łaski rodziny, był Harry.

Czekał cicho i cierpliwie, póki Owen nie oznajmił, że jest już gotowy na powrót do Hogwartu. Nie miał ochoty na konfrontację, do której dojdzie, jak tylko wylądują. Draco nie zrozumie jego powodów wyruszenia na ten porów w pojedynkę, tak samo jak Michael nie zrozumiał powodów nie przyjęcia z powrotem pośród zaprzysiężonych kompanów.

* * *

Draco nie rozumiał.

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu mnie tu zostawiłeś – powiedział bezpośrednio, a Harry, który właśnie podnosił wypracowanie o eliksirach, jakby faktycznie miał zamiar do niego tak po prostu wrócić, odpowiedział równie bezpośrednio.

– Ponieważ między tobą a Michaelem doszłoby do niepotrzebnego spięcia, które mogłoby wpłynąć na rytuał narodzin Eos – powiedział, ostrząc pióro o krawędź swojej srebrnej dłoni. Draco już kiedyś powiedział mu, że to wygląda niepokojąco. Harry sprzeciwił się wtedy, że wcale nie jest niepokojące, póki dłoń nie jest na tyle żywa, żeby w ogóle poczuł co robi. – W dodatku Syrinx musiałaby się z tobą udać, a zaproszenie w ogóle jej nie obejmowało.

– I nie myślisz, że nie poczuła się przez to pokrzywdzona? – skrzywił się Draco.

– Przecież mieli do tego wszelkie prawo – Syrinx odezwała się ze swojego fotela bardzo zaskoczonym głosem. – Czemu miałabym się czuć jakkolwiek pokrzywdzona?

Draco obejrzał się na nią z irytacją. Jasne, zazwyczaj naprawdę cieszył się, że chodzi po szkole z ochroniarzem. Syrinx była cicha i skuteczna, w dodatku znała swoje miejsce i była obeznana w wystarczająco wielu czystokrwistych zwyczajach, żeby w porę zwracać subtelnie Draconowi uwagę, ilekroć był o krok od zrobienia z siebie idioty. Ale zanadto przypominała mu Harry’ego z pierwszych dwóch lat, które Draco spędził z nim w szkole. Nie lubił wracać do tych wspomnień i nie podobało mu się takie zachowanie.

– Harry – powiedział z uporem, skupiając się na nim. – To niewystarczający powód. Chciałem z tobą iść, a ty mnie tu  _ zostawiłeś. _ – Ostrożnie dobrał ilość i ton tego nadąsania. Był gotów nawet jęczeć, byle tylko postawić na swoim.

– Nie spętałem cię – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu powiedziałem, że nie idziesz z nami. Pod tym względem uważałem, że wolna wola Owena, Michaela i Medusy są po prostu ważniejsze od twojej, Draco. To wszystko. – Nachylił się i przyłożył pióro do pergaminu.

–  _ Sparzyłeś _ mnie.

– Zmusiłem do puszczenia mnie – poprawił go beznamiętnie Harry, poprawiając przy okazji jakiś błąd w swoim wypracowaniu. – Nawet cię to nie zabolało, Draco. Przecież wiem, że mnie puściłeś, zanim się tak naprawdę mocno nagrzałem.

– Ty naprawdę masz mnie gdzieś, co? – Draco słyszał, że podnosi coraz wyżej głos i był rad, że większość Ślizgonów już poszła spać. Ci, którzy pozostali, przyglądali mu się z ledwie tłumionym rozbawieniem. Nie był w stanie przekonać się do przejęcia się tym. Zrobi aferę choćby po to, żeby Harry wreszcie skończył z tym zobojętnieniem i zaczął przepraszać. – Przecież ci powiedziałem, że od czasu ataku Rosiera nie czuję się bezpiecznie. Pewnie miałbyś mnie gdzieś nawet, gdybyś po powrocie dowiedział się, że zostałem porwany, albo znajduję się pod klątwą dominacji płuc. – Nie wierzył w to, oczywiście, ale chciał zmusić Harry’ego do powiedzenia, że jest mu przykro.

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok.

Draco aż cofnął się o krok, czując się jakby właśnie ktoś przywalił mu czymś ołowianym. Harry potrząsnął głową, zebrał swój kałamarz, pióro i pergamin, po czym ruszył do drzwi pokoju wspólnego.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zawołał za nim Draco.

– Schodzę ci z oczu – odparł Harry, wyraźnie na skraju cierpliwości. – Już cały tydzień zachowywałeś się jak gnojek, Draco. Pobłażałem ci. Czemu bym nie miał? Przestraszyłeś się. Prawie cię straciłem. W dodatku większość tego, co robiłeś, krzywdziła tylko mnie. Ale teraz jesteś nierozsądny, a  _ naprawdę _ powinieneś się wreszcie ogarnąć. Wcale się nie boisz, po prostu usiłujesz zmanipulować mnie za pomocą mojego strachu przed tym, że cię stracę.

– Przecież tak właśnie zachowują się Ślizgoni – powiedział Draco, chowając się za tą słabą obroną.

– Nie, Ślizgoni manipulują  _ subtelnie –  _ powiedział Harry i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, szurając ciężko.

Kiedy Draco obrócił się, nikt nawet nie spróbował spojrzeć mu w oczy. Podniósł swoją pracę domową i udał się do sypialni, praktycznie kipiąc. Był przede wszystkim zirytowany, nie zły. Harry za kilka minut wróci i przeprosi, jakoś obróci to w żart i powie mu, dlaczego tak naprawdę nie pozwolił Draconowi na udanie się razem z nim. Być może po prostu bał się, że piękno Dracona ponownie oszołomi Michaela.

Minuty przeszły w godziny i w końcu Draco musiał przyjąć do wiadomości, że Harry nie wróci tej nocy do ich sypialni.

Zaczął przez to myśleć, że być może powody, które Harry mu podał,  _ były _ prawdziwymi, podobnie jak emocja – rozczarowanie – którą zobaczył w oczach Harry’ego i przez którą się cofnął.

Draco uderzył wściekle w poduszkę. Po ataku Rosiera wydawało mu się, że zyskał jakąś absolutną kontrolę nad Harrym.

Przekonanie się, że jednak tak nie było, że Harry wciąż był w stanie odsunąć się od niego, ilekroć wydawało mu się, że zachowuje się po prostu dziecinnie, naprawdę zabolało. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nawet tolerancja Harry’ego miała swoje granice.


	97. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty czwarty: Głosy Światła

– Harry. Chciałabym z panem porozmawiać.

Harry obrócił się z zaskoczeniem. Wiedział, że to musiała być Syrinx; nikt poza nią nie zwracał się do niego, jakby jego imię było tytułem jakiegoś wojskowego przełożonego, czy nawet generała, poza tym jednym razem, kiedy Snape nabrał wyjątkowo oschłego poczucia humoru, bo Harry spartolił jakiś prosty eliksir.

– Syrinx – powiedział, kiwając lekko głową, po czym pstryknął palcami, dzięki czemu jeden z foteli w bibliotece przysunął się do niej. Po raz kolejny siedział w bibliotece, przeszukując wszystkie możliwe historie o poświęceniach z własnej woli z nadzieją, że może znajdzie jakieś zastępstwo. Syrinx weszła tak cicho, że nie zwróciła na siebie uwagi Madam Pince, a co dopiero jego własnej. – Siadaj, proszę.

Momentalnie zajęła swoje miejsce, z delikatną zwinnością, którą Harry pamiętał z czasów własnego treningu. Przełknął swoją zazdrość. Upomniał się, że Syrinx tylko tymczasowo posiada tę absolutną pewność swojego miejsca na tym świecie. Jak tylko zakończy ten element swojego treningu, odzyska swoje emocje i wszystko inne, co robiło z niej bardziej człowieka, niż automat. Tak naprawdę wcale nie przyjdzie jej prowadzić prostego życia, jakie jeszcze wiódł zaledwie pięć lat temu – a nawet to życie okazało się znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, niż się spodziewał, przeczesane tak wieloma cieniami zdrad, z których nawet nie zdawał sobie wtedy sprawy.

– O czym chciałabyś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał, oglądając się przez ramię. No i oczywiście, Draco stał przy pobliskim regale, z nadąsaniem szturchając ich grzbiety. Syrinx nie oddalała się zwykle daleko od niego.

– Przynoszę wiadomość od mojej rodziny.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Gdyby wiadomość była pilna, Laura Gloryflower sama by się z nim skontaktowała, choćby przez zaklęcie pieśni feniksa. Wyglądało na to, że ta sytuacja była znacznie bardziej formalna i wymagała spotkania twarzą w twarz, które miało zostać przeprowadzone przez kogoś z rodziny Gloryflower.

– Czego sobie ode mnie życzy? – zapytał, opadając w formalne tony. Usłyszał, kiedy Draco przestał szturchać tomy i stanął u jego ramienia. Nie obejrzał się na niego. Miał zamiar z nim porozmawiać, żeby związać wreszcie luźne końce kłótni, która ciągnęła się za nimi od czasu rytuału narodzin Eos, ale w tej chwili spokojna i blada twarz Syrinx wymagała całej jego uwagi.

– Moja kuzynka służy Światłu – powiedziała Syrinx i odczekała, jakby w nadziei na odpowiedź.

– Które jest wdzięczne za jej służbę – powiedział Harry. Draco prychnął, ale na szczęście nie powiedział niczego, za co Harry musiałby go uszczypnąć.

– Przygląda się, jak reputacja Światła wznosi się i upada na naszym świecie – ciągnęła dalej spokojnie Syrinx. – Przez ostatni rok przyszło jej to śledzić z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rumieńcem na twarzy. Światło dopuszczało się prawdziwego okrucieństwa, byle tylko zabezpieczyć swoją władzę. Mimo, że nie przyłączyła się do Albusa Dumbledore’a, to i tak był on Świetlistym Panem Brytanii, reprezentantem naszej deklaracji. Jego czyny dotykają każdego z nas.

Po raz kolejny nastąpiła chwila ciszy, więc Harry podał jedyną odpowiedź, na jaką w tej chwili był w stanie się zdobyć, nawet jeśli nie do końca w nią wierzył; ograniczenia tego tańca wymagały od niego wyłącznie przyznania, że jego rozmówca ma rację, może z dodaniem jakiejś pochwały, nic więcej.

– Świetlisty Pan w rzeczy samej nadużywał swojej potęgi.

– Koniec rokoszu i rada nadzorcza były postrzegane jako nowa era dla Światła – ciągnęła dalej Syrinx. – Ale moja kuzynka wierzy teraz, że wcale tym nie były. Rada zanadto słuchała tej wiedźmy, Aurory Whitestag, której zależało wyłącznie na manipulowaniu panem. Tańczyli na jej łańcuchu, jakby faktycznie miała jakieś znaczenie, jakby faktycznie była w stanie utrudnić im życie, gdyby tylko nie przekazali jej kontroli. A nawet nie była zadeklarowana! – Syrinx urwała na moment, jakby chciała się uspokoić, choć Harry był pewien, że pasja w jej głosie tak naprawdę należała do Laury, nie jej. – Jak do tej pory Światło przede wszystkim polegało, jakkolwiek pasywnie, na pańskiej mocy. Czas najwyższy, żeby to się zmieniło. Jestem tu jako reprezentantka Gloryflowerów i Opalline’ów. Paton Opalline i Laura Gloryflower pytają, czy nawiąże pan z nimi formalny sojusz rodzinny, podobny do tego, który obecnie utrzymuje pan z rodzinami Parkinson i Bulstrode.

Harry’emu na chwilę dech zaparło. Nie spodziewał się, że którakolwiek z tych rodzin zaproponuje mu coś takiego; Paton wydawał się zadowolony z więzi, jaka się nawiązała między nimi po śmierci Fergusa, a Laura walczyła po jego stronie na swój własny sposób, między innymi chroniąc Delilę przed łowcami wilkołaków. W dodatku będą musieli zacząć dogadywać się z mrocznymi czarodziejami! Co więcej, musieli wiedzieć co to dla nich oznacza, że wszyscy jego wrogowie zwrócą na nich uwagę…

To, jak nic innego, udowadniało Harry’emu, jak strasznie czyny Dumbledore’a zawstydziły Laurę.

Syrinx wciąż czekała na odpowiedź, o czym zorientował się, kiedy na nią spojrzał. Siedziała z rękami złożonymi na podołku i odchyloną głową, odsłaniając gardło. Znaczenie _tego_ gestu również nie umknęło Harry’emu.

– Akceptuję – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli naprawdę chcą się ze mną związać, jeśli wiedzą z czym to się łączy i że oznacza to dla nich związanie się z niezadeklarowanym czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy…

– Źle pan to zrozumiał – powiedziała Syrinx, na której twarzy po raz pierwszy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Chcą się związać z _vatesem._ Chcą się związać z Harrym. – Delikatnie musnęła palcami jego czoło, jakby w błogosławieństwie. – Moją kotwicą.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

– _Jak_ miałbym stać się kimś, od kogo zależy twoja poczytalność? – zapytał, mogąc sobie na to pozwolić, bo rytuał najwyraźniej mieli już za sobą. Syrinx nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na tak prywatny komentarz, gdyby tak nie było. – Nie zrobiłem niczego, żeby zachęcić cię do takiego wyboru…

Po raz kolejny mu przerwała. Syrinx śmiała się cicho, tonem tak czystej radości, że Harry nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle jest do niej zdolna. Dotknęła płatka jego ucha w geście, który przypomniał mu o kolczyku, którego dotykała, kontaktując się ze złotym kociakiem obok osłoniętego domu Voldemorta.

– Zanadto przyzwyczaił się pan do patrzenia na wszystko z mrocznej perspektywy – powiedziała. – Do sojuszników, których trzeba bez końca do siebie przekonywać, przeciągać na swoją stronę, oferować komplementy, póki nie będą usatysfakcjonowani. Ma pan bardzo niewielkie pojęcie względem tego, w jaki sposób wyglądają pańskie dokonania z punktu widzenia Światła, a już kompletnie nie rozumie pan, jak sama je widzę. Doszłam do wniosku, że zrobił pan wystarczająco. Nawet więcej, niż tylko wystarczająco. Jest pan godny podziwu, niczym poranek. – Tym razem ucałowała go delikatnie w czoło, tuż nad blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, ignorując przy tym warknięcie Dracona. – Jeśli życzy pan sobie, żebym opowiedziała panu, jak ostatnich kilka miesięcy wyglądało z mojej perspektywy, to mogę to zrobić. Ale Światło postrzega ten świat diametralnie inaczej od Mroku. Jest w stanie określić, kiedy Mrok ma dobry pomysł i dostosować go do siebie. Nie jesteśmy takimi czarodziejami, z jakimi spotykał się pan do tej pory. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Z przyjemnością pomogę panu nas poznać.

Harry kiwnął głową, lekko oszołomiony. 

– Jeśli poczuje się pan od tego lepiej – dodała Syrinx po chwili milczenia – to nie chodzi o żaden konkretny pański wyczyn. Najsilniej oddziałało na nich zorientowanie się, co zrobiliśmy własnym skrzatom domowym poprzez kontynuację ich zniewolenia. Rodzina mojej kuzynki, podobnie jak Opalline’owie, mają zamiar wypuścić je na wolność.

Tym razem Harry musiał parokrotnie przełknąć ślinę, zanim odważył się odezwać. Przykład idący ze strony tak potężnych, świetlistych rodzin, pośle fale przez cały czarodziejski świat. Niektóre rodziny, które obecnie podążały za tym draniem, Cupressusem Apollonisem, mogą zmienić zdanie, kiedy zobaczą co zrobili Gloryflowerowie i Opalline’owie.

– Nigdy nie zdołam wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem wam za to wdzięczny.

– Może pan, jeśli zawrze pan z nami w sojusz.

Harry po raz kolejny kiwnął głową i Syrinx odsunęła się, wyłączyła swój uśmiech i praktycznie stała częścią regałów. Harry obrócił się do Dracona. Wiedział, że Syrinx mogłaby usłyszeć wszystkie szczegóły tej rozmowy i nikomu jej nigdy nie powtórzy. Dlatego właśnie było mu lżej z myślą, że Draco będzie bezpieczny nawet, kiedy Harry’ego nie będzie w pobliżu. Koszmar z ostatniej nocy o Rosierze nagle występującym ze ściany i świstoklikującym się z Draconem gdzieś w dal, zupełnie jak to miało miejsce z Connorem, jednocześnie sprawił, że Harry posłał krzywy uśmiech swojej paranoi, ale też był rad, że Syrinx istnieje.

– Draco – powiedział miękko, na co Draco momentalnie odwrócił głowę. Harry złapał go za policzek i obrócił z powrotem. – Spójrz na mnie.

Temperament Dracona bulgotał już od tygodnia i Harry był przekonany, że wyleje się z niego, jak tylko spojrzą sobie w oczy. Zajęło to kilka chwil dłużej, ale Draco i tak szybko zaczął marudzić z rozgoryczeniem, nawet jeśli utrzymywał swój głos na tyle cicho, żeby nie wzbudzić furii Madam Pince.

– Co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć, Harry? Że mi przykro? Pewnie mógłbym to powiedzieć. Spróbowałem dwa dni temu i tego nie przyjąłeś. Albo mógłbym przeprosić za wyrzucenie ci pogwałcania wolnej woli, ale przecież wiesz, jaki się robię, kiedy czegoś naprawdę chcę, a ty mi tego odmawiasz. Wiesz, jak mnie _wychowano,_ jako jedynaka w mrocznej, czystokrwistej rodzinie. Wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny, kiedy się mnie przyciśnie. Wiesz, co dla ciebie poddałem, dla ciebie zainicjowałem… – Zrobił ulotny gest. Harry uznał, że musiało mu chodzić o rytuał zaręczynowy. – Wiesz, czym jestem. Nie wiem, czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz, ilekroć upierasz się, że mam zacząć zachowywać się inaczej, niż jestem w stanie. Co mogę ci powiedzieć? Jestem gnojem.

Harry odczekał cierpliwie, póki Draco się nie zmęczył.

– Wcale nie jesteś – powiedział. – A przynajmniej nie musisz być.

Draco zamrugał na niego, przymrużając lekko oczy.

– Czasami to, co opisujesz, może stać się źródłem siły – powiedział Harry, nachylając się bliżej. Draco zaczął wydawać się nim zafascynowany i nie był w stanie oderwać od niego oczu, pomimo kilku niewielkich drgnięć na twarzy. – Napędzało cię przez te pierwsze dwa lata, kiedy prawie nie akceptowałem naszej przyjaźni i wydawało mi się, że lada chwila się mną znudzisz. W dodatku czasami twój upór oznaczał, że tylko ty byłeś w stanie nie opuścić mnie w chwili kryzysu. Komnata Tajemnic, Draco. Wciąż to pamiętam. – Pogłaskał kciukiem policzek Dracona. – Owszem, jestem wrażliwy na wszystko, co dla mnie poddałeś i dla mnie zainicjowałeś. Wydaje mi się jednak, że mijający czas tylko ugruntował w tobie niektóre przekonania na własny temat.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty właściwie mówisz – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Draco, jakby nie wiedział, czy powinien poddać się złości, czy rozpłynąć pod tym łagodnym głaskaniem.

– Wiem że nie – powiedział cicho Harry i pocałował go, co było pierwszym pocałunkiem od czasu ich kłótni. Odsunął się od Dracona, nim ich języki zdołały się zetknąć. – Twoje słabe i mocne strony są ze sobą wymieszane, a słabości rodzą się z zachowań, które nawet _ty_ uważasz za kruche miejsca we własnej zbroi. Nie chcesz ich jednak porzucić, bo wydaje ci się, że samo przyznanie się do nich byłoby słabością. Jedyne, co ci pozostaje, to nadąsane, niepewne stawanie w ich obronie. I gdybyś naprawdę był w stanie być tylko dzieckiem i gnojkiem, to przyjąłbym to do wiadomości. Ale widziałem cię w twoich najlepszych i najwyższych chwilach, Draco, kiedy faktycznie się starałeś. Wiem, kim jesteś naprawdę, znam mężczyznę przed którym się chowasz. – Harry podniósł brwi, więżąc Dracona w spojrzeniu, którego sama intensywność wywołała w nim rumieniec. – Mężczyznę, który postawił się dla mnie swojemu ojcu, który opętał ministra, który pomógł mi na cmentarzu w czasie poprzedniego przesilenia zimowego, który zdecydował się na najbardziej niebezpieczną metodę deklaracji wobec Mroku, bo tylko ona odpowiadała jego dumie. _Potrafisz_ być tym człowiekiem, Draco. Nie zawsze, ale nawet w chwilach relaksacji potrafisz być bliżej niego, niż jesteś teraz. A ja nie mam zamiaru już dłużej pobłażać zdziecinnieniu, za którym ciągle go kryjesz.

– Czyli co, teraz zaczniesz mnie informować, które z moich zachowań będą dla ciebie akceptowalne? – Draco nadał swojemu głosowi tak wiele surowości, jak tylko zdołał, ale i tak zachwiał się przy ostatnich słowach, niszcząc nieco efekt.

Harry złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął.

– Ty skończony _idioto_ – powiedział, wkładając w swój głos tak wiele zniesmaczenia i uczucia, jak tylko był w stanie. – Chcę, żebyś był lepszym człowiekiem dla twojego własnego _dobra,_ Draco. Bo widziałem, kim jesteś, ilekroć zaczynasz od siebie wymagać i wówczas nie ma na świecie nikogo wspanialszego od ciebie. Poniżasz się, nie mnie i nawet nie rodzinę Malfoyów, ilekroć tak tłamsisz swoją dumę i udajesz, że zawsze byłeś tylko nabzdyczonym gnojem. _Powstań_ , Draco. Wiem, że jesteś do tego zdolny. Masz na to dość ambicji, ilekroć sobie na to pozwalasz. Nie jesteś tym dzieckiem i nie pozwolę ci udawać, że jest inaczej, tak samo jak kiedyś nie pozwoliłeś mi udawać, że nie jestem Ślizgonem.

Uciszył rodzący się w Draconie protest kolejnym pocałunkiem, tym razem agresywnym i silnym, wyczekującym odpowiedzi, po czym wstał.

– Nie wyznaczę ci daty, do której chciałbym, żebyś zmienił swoje podejście pod tym względem – powiedział Draconowi. – Ale cholera jasna, Draco, chcę żeby mój partner był mi równy. Widziałem go już kilka razy. Naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć się z nim też w równonoc wiosenną.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Harry praktycznie słyszał jego myśli, w końcu do tej daty został tylko tydzień.

– Dlaczego?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego leniwie. Celowo sięgnął ku przebiegłości i ponętności, dwóch zaletach, których nigdy tak naprawdę nie spróbował wpleść w swoją mimikę. Draconowi wymknął się cichy jęk, po czym zagapił się na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Chciałoby się wiedzieć, co – wyszeptał Harry. – I może nawet się dowiesz.

Puścił oczko do Dracona, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z biblioteki. Czas najwyższy przyznać, że dzisiejsze badania horkruksów dobiegły końca.

Poza tym smak ust Dracona i nieco zszokowana mina, którą prawdopodobnie miał na twarzy, jak to sobie Harry wyobrażał, kiedy Lucjusz podał mu swoje ultimatum względem rewolty, pozostawiła go z cokolwiek nagłym problemem, którym potrzebował natychmiast się zająć.

* * *

Spotkanie z Gloryflowerami i Opalline’ami w kwestii ich przysiąg rodzinnych miało się odbyć w Hogsmeade, adekwatnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym Zgredek pokazał dziennikarzom obraz skrzatów domowych na wolności i zaczął to wszystko. Harry uśmiechał się, widząc nadciągające ilości Opalline’ów. Niektóre z młodszych dzieci nie rozumiało, oczywiście, po co je tu w ogóle ściągnięto, więc głównie interesował je fakt, że wokół znajdowało się dość błota, by mogły ciskać w siebie pacynami. Wyglądały na przeszczęśliwe.

– Harry.

Obrócił się szybko, z zaskoczeniem słysząc w tym głosie radość – prawdopodobnie głównie dlatego, że od tak dawna słyszał go głównie zahukanym. Calibrid Opalline złapała go za ręce, pozornie nie zauważając, że jedna jest stopniowo ocieplającym się srebrem, po czym przyciągnęła do siebie, żeby go pocałować na powitanie. Harry jej na to pozwolił, po czym odsunął się i spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

Wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie.

– No co? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się przy okazji. Paton powoli szedł w jego kierunku, rozmawiając po mańsku z trzymanym na rękach dzieckiem, którego długie włosy skakały wokół twarzy i kryły rysy. Angelica Griffinsnest karciła dziewczynkę, która wyglądała Harry’emu na jej wnuczkę, za rzucanie pacynami, a dziewczynka udawała pokornie, że jest jej przykro. Nikt zdawał się nie podzielać ekscytacji Calibrid względem źródła jej tajemnicy.

– Nikt w naszej rodzinie już nigdy więcej nie będzie miał skrzatów domowych. – Calibrid złożyła przed sobą skromnie ręce, ale nie zwiodła tym Harry’ego. Lśnienie jej oczu przytłumiłoby nawet blask gwiazd. – Co więcej, mamy zamiar zacząć stopniowo wyjawiać nasze istnienie przed mugolami.

Harry wreszcie zrozumiał jej zadowolenie. Calibrid już od dawna chciała się za to zabrać.

– Gdzie? – zapytał. – Przecież nie na Wyspie Man.

Calibrid pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Ministerstwo Brytanii po prostu pojawiłoby się na miejscu i wszystkich _zobliviatowało._ Ale jeden z moich kuzynów jest… powiedzmy, że w specyficznych relacjach z ministerstwem Portugalii? – Zaśmiała się cicho. – Zaczniemy od czegoś naprawdę niewielkiego, sztuczek przez które uznają nas za iluzjonistów, albo szaleńców. Ale stopniowo zaczniemy przywracać tym w mugolach poczucie oczarowania. Jednorożce i tak już biegają po całym świecie, pokazując wszystkim znaczenie magii. Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy, by czarodzieje też zrobili swoje w tej rewolucji. Wyzwolenie skrzatów domowych to po prostu pierwszy krok z wielu. Mówimy wszystkim, jak wysoko cenimy sobie swoją magię, że kochamy ją ponad podziałami krwi i deklaracji, że potężni czarodzieje cieszą się największym szacunkiem. Powinniśmy wreszcie zacząć żyć, jakbyśmy naprawdę w to wszystko wierzyli.

– A co z Międzynarodowym Kodeksem Tajności? – zapytał Harry, myśląc o tym intensywnie. Wiedział, że ludzie Scrimgeoura naprawdę ciężko się napracowali nad utrzymaniem tych praw w świetle ataku Acies, czy widoku smoka lecącego nad mugolskim Londynem. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której reszta świata czarodziejów zareagowałaby ze zrozumieniem, gdyby coś podobnego miało miejsce w Portugalii.

Calibrid niczego nie powiedziała, po prostu uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej zadziornie.

– Zmieniają to? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

Pokręciła głową.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Są pośród nas ludzie z przeróżnych krajów skłonni zaryzykować pobytem w więzieniu, byle tylko rozpocząć wprowadzanie magii z powrotem do świata. Podejmiemy się takiego samego ryzyka co ty, kiedy wróciłeś po zakończeniu rokoszu. W żaden sposób nie równa się to ryzyku, w jakim wilkołaki żyły przez kilka ostatnich lat, mieszkając pośród nas ze strachem, że lada moment ktoś je wyda, wyrzuci z rodziny, czy zabije. Chyba czas najwyższy, żeby zwykli czarodzieje wzięli część ryzyka na siebie, nie sądzisz?

Harry oblizał usta.

– Ale…

– Zanim zaczniesz wygadywać jakieś głupoty – przerwała mu rześko Calibrid – pamiętaj, że może nas pod tym względem zainspirowałeś, że nic, do czego się dopuścimy, nie będzie z twojej winy. Nie będziesz też odpowiedzialny za jakiekolwiek konsekwencje. Zarówno chwała, jak i znój, będą wyłącznie nasze. Dzięki tobie, _vatesie,_ postanowiliśmy działać zgodnie z naszą wolą. Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

– Przede wszystkim niebezpieczne – powiedział Harry, któremu głowę zalały wszystkie historie o tym, jak mugole kiedyś atakowali czarodziejów i czarownice za ich magię.

– Och, oczywiście – powiedziała Calibrid. – Zmiana zawsze taka jest. Ale właśnie dlatego zacznie dochodzić do niej powoli, kiedy część mugoli będzie _obliviatowana_ , a część może zapamięta. Jednorożec tu, hipogryf tam, a jeszcze gdzie indziej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, który okaże się czarodziejem. Kawałek po kawałku, Harry, ale w końcu przeciśniemy się przez te pęknięcia. Wszystkich nas nie złapią. – Zadowolenie z siebie zdawało się już wyryć na jej twarzy stałe linie. – A ponieważ zajmie się tym właśnie moja rodzina, to spędzą naprawdę wiele czasu nad znalezieniem odpowiedniego wzoru zachowań, bo chaos wykwitnie wszędzie tam, gdzie znajduje się jakiś potomek Opalline’ów. A nawet wtedy nie zamkną nas wszystkich. Jesteśmy zbyt drogocenni dla zbyt wielu ważnych ludzi.

Harry przez chwilę przeżuwał wargę.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przysięga rodzinna zmusi mnie do uratowania was z więzienia?

– Nie, wcale nie – powiedziała cierpliwie Calibrid. – Naprawdę, Harry. To tak nie działa. Nie, jeśli złamiemy prawo i będziemy tego _świadomi._ Jeśli któryś z twoich wrogów spróbuje zrobić z nas zakładników i będziesz miał okazję poznać sytuację na tyle wcześnie, żeby być w stanie nam pomóc, to tak. Ale nie w chwili, kiedy świadomie podejmujemy się jakiegoś ryzyka. Z tego samego powodu przysięga nie zabije cię, jeśli jedno z naszych dzieci potknie się i wyrżnie głową o kamień… albo zostanie pożarte żywcem przez smoka. – Cienie pojawiły się wtedy w jej oczach, a z ust zniknął uśmiech, ale tylko na chwilę, bo zacięcie ponownie przebiło się na wierzch. – Nie jesteś w stanie zapobiec wszystkiemu, podobnie jak my. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za zwykłe wypadki, jakie czekają nas na tym świecie, jak i dodatkowe szanse, po które mamy zamiar sięgać.

_Wygląda na to, że wciąż muszę się tego nauczyć,_ pomyślał Harry, patrząc w jej wyczekujące oczy. _Zgredek i pozostałe magiczne stworzenia są w stanie walczyć o siebie. A moi sojusznicy mogą prowadzić własne wojny. Właściwie to powinienem być dumny, że mogę być dla nich taką inspiracją, a nie martwić się o to, co mogą z tą inspiracją zrobić. Przynajmniej działają zgodnie z własną wolą._

Wyciągnął do niej swoją cielistą dłoń. Calibrid złapała ją i ścisnęła. Paton wreszcie do nich dotarł i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego.

– Pozwolisz, że zaczniemy składanie przysiąg? – zapytał.

Harry podniósł głowę, zauważył blask rozwianych złotych loków Laury Gloryflower, która szła w ich kierunku, i kiwnął głową.

– Absolutnie.

– A po przysięgach – powiedziała Calibrid głosem drżącym z podekscytowania, niczym woda tańcząca na brzegu przepełnionego kielicha – chciałabym ci powiedzieć o czymś jeszcze. Czy też zapytać. – Przygryzła wargę i zamarła, a jej ciemna karnacja pociemniała mocno pod rumieńcem.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Oczywiście.

Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni przygotowany wcześniej sztylet i zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich krótką nutą pieśni feniksa. Paton przełożył sobie dziecko do wygodniejszej pozycji, a Laura ruszyła szybciej. Calibrid już wyciągała do niego swoje lewe przedramię.

* * *

Draco wzdrygnął się, kiedy pacyna błota rozprysła się o zaklęcia tarczy, które pośpiesznie wzniósł wokół siebie, po czym rozejrzał się ponuro wokół. Nie chciał tu być. Chciał być daleko stąd, robiąc różne inne rzeczy. Ale i tak się pojawił, bo dzisiaj miało nastąpić przyjmowanie przysiąg rodzinnych i nawiązywanie sojuszy, więc nie śmiał nie pojawić się w taki dzień gdziekolwiek indziej.

Za jego ramieniem stanęła Syrinx, z gracją powtarzając jego ruchy. Draco łypnął na nią. Spojrzała na niego z powagą. Wyglądało na to, że niczym nie zdoła wyprowadzić jej z równowagi.

Draco pochylił głowę i kopnął kawałek wystającego z drogi bruku, po czym skrzywił się, bo stopa go od tego rozbolała.

Czuł się, jakby stał na skraju otchłani, podczas gdy kilku ludzi, włącznie z Harrym, już krążyło wśród jej przerażających wiatrów. Nawoływali go, próbowali przekonać, żeby pobawił się z nimi, będzie fajnie. A Draco nieustannie odmawiał zrobienia kroku przed siebie, bo jakżeby mógł? Duma czystokrwistych, obowiązki rodzinne i wszystko, co wiedział na swój temat, przywiązywały go mocno do brzegu. Nie był odważnym Gryfonem i nigdy nie stanie się jakimś fantastycznym męczennikiem w jakiejś sprawie, jak to Harry robił dla magicznych stworzeń. Harry powinien kochać go takiego, jakim był, albo w ogóle zostawić go w spokoju.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Draco widział ludzi takich jak Connor Potter i Parvati Patil, którzy zmienili się nie do poznania od trzeciego roku i do jego umysłu zakradała się myśl, że może on też powinien coś ze sobą zrobić.

No i co, jeśli Harry miał rację i było w nim coś agresywniejszego, potężniejszego, lepszego, do czego zawsze powinien mieć dostęp? Co, jeśli Harry miał rację, bo Draco był w stanie dorosnąć nawet jeśli dorastanie oznaczałoby więcej zmian, niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory?

Ale to było takie _trudne._ Z tych wszystkich chwil, kiedy musiał dawać z siebie wszystko, Draco najbardziej zapamiętał jak wiele go to kosztowało. Był wykończony i zdyszany. Był pewien, że dłużej tak nie może i musiał spać dobrych kilka tygodni, żeby odzyskać pełnię sił. Przecież dopiero co zadeklarował się wobec Mroku. A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę atak Rosiera, kiedy wzniósł się ponad ból i wbił w głowę szaleńca, żeby poznać tajemnicę złotej uzdy, to jego ostatni wyczyn był zaledwie kilka dni temu. Czemu akurat teraz miałby wszystko zmieniać? Czemu tak szybko miałby znowu się wysilać?

_Bo Harry uważa, że stać cię na więcej._

Draco wiedział, że wyglądał na nadąsanego. Miał to gdzieś. Mógł wyglądać na nadąsanego w miejscu publicznym, jeśli tylko tego chciał.

Głos jego ojca momentalnie odpowiedział na te myśli surową deklaracją. _Malfoyowie nie okazują publicznie uczuć, ponieważ ich wola triumfuje nad pragnieniami. To, czego chcą, jest nieskończenie ważniejsze od tego, co mogą osiągnąć w ulotnym, dziecinnym momencie._

To był dziecinny moment. Draco wiedział, że tylko dzieci się dąsały.

A Harry powiedział, że dobrze wie, że Draco jest już mężczyzną, nawet jeśli kryje to pod fasadą nadąsania i rozdrażnienia. W dodatku powiedział, że chce zobaczyć w nim kogoś sobie równego. W pierwszej chwili Draconowi wydawało się, że chodziło mu o to, żeby Draco nie próbował więcej wykorzystywać swojej władzy nad nim, jak to miało miejsce przed rytuałem narodzin.

Teraz zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że Harry’emu chyba jednak chce, żeby Draco zaczął za nim nadążać, rozumiał jego tok myślenia, zajmował się z nim tym samym – przynajmniej na poziomie chwały, niekoniecznie wyzwalania skrzatów domowych – oraz udzielał się w debatach na równym poziomie, jeśli dojdzie między nimi do nieporozumienia. Musiał wiedzieć o tych tematach wystarczająco, żeby wygłosić odpowiednie argumenty, zamiast się wykłócać i jęczeć.

Harry zapraszał go do dorośnięcia. Draco zastanawiał się, czy jego mentalny obraz otchłani nie był niewłaściwy, bo może jednak chodziło o wspinanie się po wysokiej górze, żeby przyłączyć się do Harry’ego, który skakał ze zniecierpliwieniem na jednej z wysoko położonych półek, czekając na niego, przekonany że Dracona spowalnia wyłącznie jego niechęć do wspinaczki, a nie jakaś wewnętrzna niemoc do podjęcia się jej.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć w ten sposób, bo to by oznaczało, że oskarżenie Harry’ego w czasie Obecności Wojny było zgodne z prawdą i Draco faktycznie byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko, czego by tylko chciał, ale był na to zbyt leniwy.

Co oznaczałoby, że nie mógłby nikogo o to winić, tylko siebie.

Zatrzymał się za Harrym, bo w głowie mu się już kręciło od tych pomysłów i myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju. To było niesprawiedliwe. Nawet kiedy nie toczył takich rozmów z Harrym, głos jego partnera i tak odzywał się w jego głowie, jego słowa nieustannie do niego szeptały. Draco skrzywił się w kierunku pleców Harry’ego.

Wreszcie przysięgi rodzinne dobiegły końca. Calibrid Opalline, charłaczka, którą Paton obrał na swoją dziedziczkę – Draco wciąż nie pojmował jakim _cudem_ – odstąpiła od tłumu, a kiedy oddawała Harry’emu sztylet, jej jasne włosy poderwał wiatr. Następnie odchrząknęła. Harry podniósł na nią wzrok.

– Wspomniałam, że chciałam cię o coś zapytać, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim, Harry – powiedziała. – I teraz przyszedł na to czas.

Harry podniósł brwi. Draco był o tym przekonany, mimo że nawet nie widział jego twarzy. Po prostu znał go na tyle dobrze.

Calibrid uśmiechnęła się.

– Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Draco poczuł, jakby ktoś mu rzucił zaklęcie zamarzające na klatkę piersiową. Zagapił się. Harry, któremu najwyraźniej odjęło mowę, cofnął się o krok, prawie wpadając na Dracona.

– Nie, psiakrew, _nie wyjdzie!_ – Draco wreszcie zdołał zaczerpnąć tchu, żeby wrzasnąć. – Za kogo ty się w ogóle masz, żeby tak się wtrącać w święty rytuał zaręczynowy?

– Za rozsądną osobę – mruknęła Calibrid, patrząc na niego intensywnie – która ma zamiar odebrać czarodzieja, który zasługuje na znakomitego partnera, od kogoś, kto w ogóle na niego nie zasługuje.

Draco nie był już w stanie mówić. Zaklęcie zamarzające zdawało się sięgnąć jego języka. Złapał Harry’ego za ramię i ścisnął mocno. Z tego, jak Harry się skrzywił, wiedział że go krzywdzi, ale w tej chwili naprawdę miał to gdzieś.

Chwilę potem Harry zaśmiał się lekko. Draco powiedział sobie, że tylko on usłyszał spięcie w tle jego głosu i tylko on wiedział, co ono oznacza.

– To naprawdę zabawne, Calibrid, ale…

– Nie żartuję – powiedziała niewzruszenie Calibrid. Miała złożone dłonie przed sobą i w ogóle nie dawała po sobie poznać, czy w ogóle zdawała sobie sprawę z wpatrzonych w siebie oczu ze wszystkich stron. Draconowi to niechętnie imponowało i był na siebie o to wściekły. – Nie proponuję też tego za cenę sojuszu. Wysunęłam propozycję. Byłbyś znakomitym mężem dla mnie, Harry. Nie pozostawiasz mi żadnych wątpliwości wobec twojego honoru, czy wartości. Nie jesteś zadeklarowany wobec Światła, ale biorąc pod uwagę twoje dotychczasowe dokonania, to naprawdę nie ma tak wielkiego znaczenia; nawet niezadeklarowany zrobiłeś dla tego świata więcej niż Albus Dumbledore. Zostałbyś otoczony rodziną, która by cię kochała i szanowała równie mocno co ja. Rozpoczęlibyśmy dwuletni rytuał, który zakończyłby się ślubem w dacie rozpoczęcia. – Uśmiechnęła się, a Draco nie był w stanie określić, czy jej oczy nie błysnęły czasem okrutnie, kiedy przeskoczyła na chwilę wzrokiem na niego. – Wiosna to taki wspaniały moment na rozpoczęcie zaręczyn.

– Nie masz prawa tego robić – syknął na nią Draco.

– Mam wszelkie prawo. – Calibrid była opanowana. – Aż do Halloween w tym roku, kiedy to przejdziecie przez siódmy wspólny rytuał, każdy ma prawo do _oświadczyn_ wobec jednego z partnerów. Nie muszą się na to zgodzić, oczywiście. – Zerknęła na Harry’ego i Draco wyczytał w jej oczach, że naprawdę miała nadzieję, że jednak się zgodzi i nie, to naprawdę nie był żart. – I choć mroczna czarownica wykazałaby się niezwykle złymi manierami, gdyby wyszła z taką propozycją w dowolnym momencie od czasu waszego pierwszego rytuału w noc Walpurgi, to mnie to nie dotyczy. Jestem świetlista. Nie obejmują mnie takie same zasady.

– Chciałbym dowiedzieć się, o co ci właściwie _chodziło_ – powiedział Draco. Praktycznie wibrował z podenerwowania. Miał tak przyśpieszony oddech, że znajdował się praktycznie na skraju hiperwentylacji, ale jakoś nie był w stanie się uspokoić. Miał zarumienioną od gorąca twarz, a dłonie zaciskały się na sobie nawzajem, mimo że wcale tego od nich nie chciał.

– Względem wartości Harry’ego? – Calibrid rzuciła mu przeciągłe, karcące spojrzenie. – Jeśli wciąż nie zrobił dość, żeby cię o tym przekonać, to nie wiem, jakiego rodzaju słowa byłyby w stanie to zrobić.

– Nie to – powiedział Draco. – O tym, że niby nie jestem godzien Harry’ego. Czemu tak powiedziałaś?

Calibrid przymrużyła lekko oczy.

– Naprawdę chcesz, żebym na to odpowiedziała, Malfoy? – zapytała. – Na oczach tych wszystkich świadków?

– _Nie._

To był głos Harry’ego, nie jego, i nagle Draco zobaczył, jak wokół nich wznosi się krąg osłon prywatności. Wszelkie dźwięki z zewnątrz bańki zniknęły. Słyszał tylko swój przyspieszony oddech i ciche piśnięcie butów Harry’ego, kiedy odsunął się od nich.

Calibrid nie traciła czasu.

– Nie dzielisz żadnych ideałów Harry’ego – powiedziała Draconowi wprost. – Walczysz u jego boku, ale przecież mnóstwo osób to robi. Wszystko, co o tobie w kółko słyszę, tworzy mi obraz ciebie jako kogoś, kto bez przerwy jęczy, marudzi i leży plackiem, czekając aż inni odwalą za niego brudną robotę. Nie obchodzi cię praktycznie nikt poza tobą samym; zależy ci na Harrym, ale chyba tylko wtedy, kiedy wasze cele jakimś przypadkiem się ze sobą zetkną. Wykorzystujesz jego miłość wobec ciebie, żeby być podłym i okrutnym wobec wszystkich innych. – Przez chwilę spojrzała statecznie na Harry’ego. – Nie mówię, że wina leży wyłącznie po twojej stronie – dodała. – Kiedy dorośli nie karcą dzieci, a czasem nawet nagradzają ich złe zachowanie, to dzieci nie mają żadnych powodów, żeby zachowywać się inaczej.

Harry zarumienił się.

– Nie masz _najmniejszego_ pojęcia – powiedział Draco, któremu krew już tak głośno tętniła w uszach, że praktycznie nie słyszał własnych słów. – Nie masz _najlżejszego_ pojęcia, przez co razem przeszliśmy, czym się z nim dzieliłem…

Calibrid zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie.

– Nie, nie mam – powiedziała. – Bo nigdy tego nie okazujesz przy innych ludziach. _Nigdy_ nie słyszałam, żeby ktoś stwierdził, że istnieje między wami jakakolwiek głęboka i intymna więź. Wszyscy mówią tylko o tym, jak podważasz jego autorytet w miejscach publicznych, czepiasz się go na osobności i zachowujesz się jak rozpieszczony dzieciak wobec wszystkich, którzy ci jakoś podpadną. Skoro nikt poza wewnętrznym kręgiem nie jest w stanie zobaczyć, jaki jesteś wspaniały i odważny, to czy naprawdę jesteś taki wspaniały i odważny?

– Kocham Draco – powiedział cicho Harry.

– Co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości – zapewniła go Calibrid. – Ale jego miłość nie jest równa twojej, Harry. Nie może być. Nie jest równie otwarty na świat, żeby mogła. – Odwróciła się z powrotem do Dracona. – Przyzwyczaiłam się do odczytywania ludzi, zwłaszcza odkąd dowiedziałam się, że przyjdzie mi zostać politycznym przywódcą rodziny, która unika wojny. Znam mowę ciała, mimikę i gesty, nauczyłam się wszelkich drobiazgów, które ludzie potrafią okazywać w miejscach publicznych i wiem, kto na ile zwraca uwagę na otaczające ich istoty i na ile jest w stanie docenić ich wolną wolę, czy inteligencję. Harry jest jednym z najbardziej otwartych znanych mi ludzi. Ty jesteś jednym z najbardziej zamkniętych. Niby w jaki sposób masz mu być równy? To, co robisz, jest po prostu nienormalne. Jesteś tak egoistyczny, że wymagasz szczególnej opieki, znacznie cięższej niż większość ludzi na świecie. To oznacza, że tylko dokładasz Harry’emu obowiązków, zamiar uzupełniać jego braki.

Draco już nie widział, świat rozmywały mu łzy zrodzone ze wściekłości. Otworzył usta, gotów cisnąć wyzwiskiem.

– A teraz mnie obrazisz – powiedziała Calibrid, spokojna niczym lód w czasie zimowego przesilenia. – Oczywiście że tak. Przecież nie wiesz, jak inaczej się zachować. Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć? W końcu tak zachowują się dzieci, a ty wciąż jesteś dzieckiem.

Draco zamknął szybko usta i zagapił się na nią. W głowie odbijały mu się echem poszczególne słowa, ale najpotężniejszym z nich było „wszyscy”.

Ta charłaczna zdzira nie była jedyną osobą, która tak o nim myślała. Inni sojusznicy Harry’ego dzielili jej poglądy. Nie widzieli wystarczająco tego, kim był naprawdę – i niby skąd mieliby to wiedzieć, skoro okazywał to wyłącznie w czasie prywatnych chwil z Harrym – żeby uważać go za silnego.

A to nie była _prawda_ , ale jedynym sposobem na pokazanie im, jak bardzo się mylą, byłoby…

Zmienienie publicznego wizerunku. Zachowywanie się tak, jak zawsze marzył, że by chciał. Zachowywanie się jak dorosły, nie dziecko.

Dokładnie tak, jak Harry go o to poprosił.

Draco _wiedział,_ że był kimś lepszym od tego, jak go opisywała ta charłaczna zdzira. Był lepszy od kogokolwiek, od nich wszystkich razem wziętych.

Po prostu musiał im to pokazać.

Zrobił krok przed siebie i położył ręce na ramionach Harry’ego.

– Chciałbym już wrócić do szkoły – powiedział cicho, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Calibrid. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z kpiną. Draco odetchnął głęboko i upomniał się, że przecież nie zmieni jej zdania tylko raz tłamsząc jej oczekiwania. – Czy możemy to zrobić? Chyba już skończyłeś z przysięgami?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi i opuszczając osłony prywatności.

Draco odczekał, kiedy Harry żegnał się ze wszystkimi, którzy przybyli, po czym zawrócił ku szkole. Jak tylko zeszli im z oczu i znaleźli się na drodze do Hogwartu, Draco zobaczył jak ramiona Harry’ego spinają się.

_Wydaje mu się, że zacznę wyżywać na nim swój gniew na Calibrid._

Draco zatrzymał się i złapał Harry’ego za podbródek, podnosząc mu głowę do góry. Harry z rezygnacją spojrzał mu w oczy.

Draco pocałował go łagodnie, powoli i z wielką uwagą na wszelkie szczegóły. Harry jęknął. Draco przeciągał pocałunek, póki nie usłyszał dyszenia Harry’ego, po czym odsunął się od niego i przyłożył czoło do jego.

Harry był na tyle mądry, że rozpoznał Moment. Czekał w ciszy na słowa Dracona.

– Pokażę im wszystkim, że _jestem_ ciebie wart – wyszeptał Draco. – Pokażę im, z czego tak naprawdę jestem zrobiony.

Harry odsunął się i spojrzał na niego. Draco zobaczył w jego oczach mignięcie nadziei i jak szybko została ona stłamszona. Żal przeszył go na ten widok, bo najwyraźniej Harry nie mógł mu ufać już do tego stopnia, że uważał tego rodzaju słowa za zbyt dobre, żeby mogły być prawdziwe.

– Obiecuję – powiedział. – Teraz chodzi już o coś więcej, niż twoją prośbę, czy nawet chęć udowodnienia sobie czegoś. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak właśnie jestem postrzegany przez innych. – Poczuł, jak usta próbują mu się skrzywić złośliwie, ale powstrzymał się przed tym. Wyzwiska w niczym mu się nie przydadzą, jeśli dokładnie _tego_ ludzie będą po nim oczekiwać. – Pokażę im, że jestem ci równy… a nawet lepszy od ciebie, jak nie zaczniesz uważać.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

Po raz pierwszy od nocy ich kłótni, Draco poczuł rozlewające się po nim ciepło. Aprobata w oczach Harry’ego zaleczyła rozczarowanie, które wtedy odczuł.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś do tego zdolny – mruknął Harry. – Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, jaki się staniesz, kiedy wreszcie na stałe zaczniesz żyć na poziomie swojego potencjału.

– To _mnie_ zaczną się oświadczać – powiedział Draco, słysząc w swoim głosie jad zazdrości.

– Przecież wiesz, że bym tego nie przyjął – powiedział Harry tonem, jakby to była oczywistość.

– _Wiem_ – powiedział Draco. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia, Harry. Najważniejszy jest powód, przez który w ogóle się na to zdecydowała. Że niby nie jestem ciebie wart! Już ja jej pokażę.

Był w stanie to zrobić. Stal zastąpiła gorący gniew, jakby nagle wyrósł mu nowy kręgosłup.

_Stanę się dokładnie taki, jaki mogę być, a nie taki, jakim chcą mnie postrzegać. Zacznę żyć zgodnie z moim potencjałem i aż im się głupio zrobi, że kiedykolwiek myśleli o mnie inaczej._

_Pokażę im na co mnie stać._


	98. Dodatek: Kraj samej ciemności

– Severusie.

– Severusie.

– Severusie!

Odkąd Mroczny Pan kazał mu zacząć myśleć o sobie w ten sposób, Snape miał wrażenie, że słyszy to imię dosłownie zewsząd. Albus nazywał go tak, ilekroć chciał, żeby Snape omówił z nim nowe strategie przeciw Mrocznemu Panu. McGonagall nazywała go tak, ilekroć chciała go przestrzec przed znęcaniem się nad jej drogocennymi Gryfonami – co więcej, oczekiwała po nim, że też zacznie zwracać się do niej po imieniu. Moody, którego Albus zatrudnił w tym roku jako nauczyciela obrony przed mroczną magią, burczał to ironicznie, pozdrawiając go na korytarzu.

Tymczasem do Snape’a – Severusa – coraz bardziej docierało, jak bardzo nimi wszystkimi gardził.

Śmierć Harry’ego załamała ich wszystkich na sposoby w jakie nie powinna, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że rzekomy podmiot przepowiedni, gnojek Potterów, który wyglądał zupełnie jak swój ojciec, wciąż żył. Oczy Albusa coraz częściej zasnuwała mgła, jakby przeczuwał nadchodzący koniec swojego życia i był w sumie poniekąd z tego rad. Z głosu McGonagall zniknęło sporo surowości. Moody nauczał ponuro, jakby spodziewał się, że jego uczniowie w najlepszym przypadku przeżyją, zamiast zatryumfować.

A James Potter pojawiał się na spotkaniach Zakonu Feniksa, jakby ktoś związał go za kostki i kazał granianowi przeciągnąć po polu błota.

Snape miał większy ubaw w czasie tych spotkań, niż byłby w stanie się do tego przyznać. Musiał, oczywiście, podawać podczas nich fałszywe taktyki śmierciożerców, upewniając się, że żadne nie będą ze sobą sprzeczne; musiał tańczyć wokół ciągłych prób Albusa, który usiłował otworzyć go na świat, żeby zaprzyjaźnił się wreszcie z pozostałymi; musiał pamiętać, że zaraz po opuszczeniu tych spotkań przyjdzie mu wrócić do świata, w którym czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, świata Hogwartu, w którym uczył dzieci swoich wrogów bezużytecznych informacji. Ale przez przez ulotną godzinę, czy dwie – ostatnimi czasy Zakon Feniksa nie zbierał się w żadnym ustalonym miejscu i nie śmiał pozostawać dłużej w żadnej kryjówce – mógł przyglądać się swojemu najgorszemu wrogowi ze świadomością, że pomógł w zabiciu jego syna i obecnie pracował nad odnalezieniem lokacji drugiego, a Potter nie miał o tym żadnego pojęcia.

Tego dnia po wejściu do pokoju zorientował się, że znajdował się tam tylko Potter. Snape upewnił się, że jego kroki były ciche niczym dym, kiedy podszedł do niego i stanął za jego plecami, zanim ten zdążył go usłyszeć, czy się obrócić.

– Syr… – zaczął Potter, obracając głowę. Często zdawał się zapominać, że Black też już nie żył. Podskoczył w ogromnym zaskoczeniu, a jego grdyka podskoczyła, kiedy przełykał ślinę. – Severus – powiedział wreszcie.

– James – powiedział Snape. Po raz pierwszy zrobił z własnej woli to, do czego Albus już od dawna go zachęcał, zwracając się do członka Zakonu Feniksa po imieniu. Potter spiął się, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach swojego fotela. Snape zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, przez cały czas przyglądając mu się ostrożnie i zauważając kąt nachylenia jego głowy, czy też ukryte za okularami orzechowe oczy, które zdawały się otwierać coraz szerzej w miarę jego rosnącej paniki, o której świadczył przyśpieszający oddech.

– Czego chcesz?

To był zaledwie szept, ale Snape tak go usłyszał. Nie okazał po sobie, jak bardzo go to zadowoliło.

– Chcę dokładnie tego co ty, Jamesie – powiedział. – Pokonania Mrocznego Pana i możliwości zachowywania się zgodnie z moim sumieniem i poglądami. – Tylko pierwsza część tego zdania była nieprawdziwa.

– Kłamiesz – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Potter.

Snape był nawet w stanie powstrzymać nawet swoją pierwszą, zaskoczoną reakcję. Nikt nie znał szczegółów jego szpiegostwa; większość nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że pojawił się na cmentarzu w czasie powstania Voldemorta, ani że regularnie wracał pod skrzydła swojego Lorda. Potter po prostu ciskał oskarżeniami w nadziei, że trafi w czułe miejsce, bo nie _wiedział_ w co tak naprawdę celować, żeby przerazić Snape’a, albo wyjawić go jako podwójnego agenta.

– O czym? – zapytał obojętnie.

– Że chcesz pokonać Sam Wiesz Kogo. – Potter wstał i ruszył ku niemu. – Po prostu _wiem,_ że z przyjemnością zobaczysz, jak przejmuje władzę nad światem, bo dzięki temu zyskasz okazję do torturowania mojej żony i syna.

Potter, jak zwykle, postrzegał wielką wojnę ideałów, zazdrości i zemsty wyłącznie w odniesieniu do siebie. Snape nie dopuścił do tego, żeby drgnął mu choćby mięsień, albo żeby obojętna mina spełzła mu z twarzy.

– Skoro potrzebujesz sobie wmawiać coś takiego, byle tylko być w stanie współpracować ze swoim szkolnym wrogiem, to niech ci będzie, Potter – powiedział, odwracając wzrok.

– _Petrificus Totalus!_

Zaklęcie przywiązało go do fotela, oczywiście. Potter nie wiedział jednak, że Snape miał dość panowania nad bezróżdżkową magią, by w sytuacjach intensywnej furii móc zniszczyć takie ograniczenia i zaatakować. A ta sytuacja bardzo szybko zaczęła zasługiwać na zareagowanie intensywną furią.

Pozwolił Potterowi na podejście bliżej, obserwował podskakującą w jego dłoni różdżkę. Chciał _zniszczyć_ tego człowieka, nie po prostu go zranić.

– Severusie – zakpił Potter. – Wiem, że kłamiesz, _Severusie._ Ty też wiesz, że kłamiesz. Twoje serce jest równie czarne co zawsze, nie mam pojęcia czemu Albus ci ufa. Pozostajesz częścią Zakonu wyłącznie po to, żeby donosić o naszych aktywnościach… – Nabrał głęboko tchu i wydusił z siebie imię. – Voldemortowi. Przecież już od pierwszego roku wiedziałeś więcej o mrocznych sztukach, niż my wszyscy razem wzięci, pamiętasz? Zawsze zastanawiałem się, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś. Ale chyba już wiem. Mieszkałeś w kraju samej ciemności. Albus powiedział mi nieco o twoim dzieciństwie, kiedy go o to zapytałem. Żeby nie było wątpliwości, nie uważam, żeby to, co ucierpiałeś przez swoją matkę, było jakimkolwiek wytłumaczeniem tego, w jaki sposób traktowałeś moje dzieci. Właściwie twój sposób nauczania wywołuje we mnie wątpliwości, czy kiedykolwiek wyrwałeś się spod jej wpływów.

Snape poczuł, jak zaraz za oczami wzbiera w nim białe światło. Wybuchnęło w bezgłośnym ryknięciu, od którego zagrzechotały okna domu spotkań, choć Snape nie sądził, żeby zdołało się przez nie przebić. Zakon za każdym razem zabezpieczał wszystko, co można by zobaczyć z zewnątrz na wypadek szpiegów, albo wścibskich mugoli.

Kiedy znów był w stanie widzieć, ciężar zniknął z jego kończyn, a Potter leżał na ziemi, oszołomiony i ledwo dyszący.

Severus nie tracił czasu. Potter tylko zgadywał, ale mógł zainspirować swoimi wątpliwościami innych członków Zakonu, a jeśli nikt nie będzie mu ufał, to Severus nie będzie w stanie pozostać podwójnym agentem. W dodatku jeszcze było to, co powiedział o jego matce.

Nikt nie komentował Eileen Prince przy Severusie, a co dopiero patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Za jego plecami też nie powinien, więc obiecał sobie po cichu, że Albus też odczuje jego wściekłość, jak tylko będzie w stanie bezpiecznie ją wyrazić.

Przyklęknął przy Potterze i wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką fiolkę srebrnego eliksiru. Stworzył go, ale jeszcze nie miał okazji do przeprowadzenia dokładnych testów. Głównie dlatego, że zwykle nie użyłby czegoś takiego nawet na najgorszym wrogu, bo mogłoby to wywołać mniej bólu od tego, czym Severus chciałby go poczęstować.

Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia. A może po prostu wierzył, jak to czasem było w zwyczaju Mistrzów Eliksirów, czy dowolnych innych artystów, że i tak zdoła osiągnąć cel, o którym myślał, kiedy jeszcze go warzył. Wlał go ostrożnie Potterowi do gardła, po czym masował mu mięśnie szyi, póki wszystko zostało połknięte.

Następnie odsunął się i zaczekał, aż te orzechowe oczy zatrzepotały i wreszcie skupiły się na nim.

– Co się stało? – mruknął Potter.

– Zapomnisz o tym, co tu się tak naprawdę stało – powiedział Severus głosem spokojnym i stanowczym. – Będziesz pamiętał, że wszedłem, nazwałem cię Jamesem i odbyliśmy uprzejmą rozmowę. Zszokowało cię to i oskarżyłeś mnie o bycie podwójnym agentem, ale zapewniłem cię, że tak nie jest i mi uwierzyłeś. Pamiętasz to wszystko?

– Tak – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Potter. – Tak, pamiętam. – Wyciągnął rękę i Severus złapał za nią i pomógł mu wstać. Potter momentalnie odsunął się od niego i kiwnął głową, jakby w zakłopotaniu. – Przepraszam, że cię oskarżyłem… Severusie.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, James – powiedział Severus, po czym zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce i zaczekali na pojawienie się pozostałych. Czuł, jak srebrny eliksir rozprzestrzenia się po żyłach Pottera niczym ciekły Imperius. Wystarczyło wyszeptać rozkaz i Potter będzie musiał zrobić wszystko, czego Severus sobie zażyczy. Dawało to bardziej efekt zaklęcia pamięci, niż Imperiusa, bo Severus będzie musiał za każdym razem tworzyć mu nowe wspomnienia, żeby udowodnić, że robił to wszystko z własnej woli, ale podziałało. Kiedy reszta Zakonu wreszcie się pojawiła, Severus i James śmiali się razem, a Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby wierzył, że jego niedorzeczne zagrywki wreszcie coś zdziałały.

Severus uśmiechnął się do niego, nie okazując po sobie furii, która w nim spoczywała i usiłowała przegryźć swoje łańcuchy.

_Albusie. Ty głupcze. Nie masz pojęcia, co we mnie przebudziłeś. Ale niebawem się przekonasz. Jak ja cię nienawidzę, stary draniu._

* * *

Snape wstał, ziewając, kiedy strzępki snu opadały z niego niczym pióra. Tym razem nie obudził się z poczuciem narastającej nienawiści, pamiętał tylko echo starej nienawiści wobec Dumbledore’a. Czuł się usatysfakcjonowany, jakby osiągnął w tym śnie coś, co go bardzo zadowoliło.

Wzruszył ramionami i sprawdził swoje eliksiry. Ten fioletowy był już niemal gotowy; stopniowo pogarszał jego efekt, przez co czasem dymił i przelewał się, jakby usiłował buntować przeciw tak koszmarnie bolesnej śmierci, jaką by komuś przyniósł. Srebrny eliksir, który pomoże w leczeniu rozległych ran oklumencyjnych, jak te od których Harry cierpiał po ataku Toma Riddle’a podczas swojego drugiego roku pobytu w Hogwarcie, o ile Snape’owi kiedykolwiek uda się go udoskonalić, lśnił w kociołku obok.

Obrócił się, żeby stawić czoła nadchodzącym lekcjom i bandzie bałwanów, których musiał nauczać. Większość z nich nie miała nawet ułamka kompetencji Dracona, Harry’ego, czy Granger. Ale czuł się pod tym względem jakiś taki mniej zrezygnowany, jakby z własnej woli zdecydował się na takie życie.

Czuł się, przynajmniej przez chwilę, jakby kroczył po świecie samego poranka.


	99. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty piąty: Rosnąc w siłę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OSTRZEŻENIE: Cliffhanger.**

Harry zamrugał i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni. To nie tak, że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział Dracona rozwalonego na brzuchu na ich łóżku, otoczonego zewsząd zwojami i książkami. Już kiedyś tak bywało, kiedy wciąż usiłował zwizualizować swój animagiczny kształt, a potem ponownie, kiedy wydawało mu się, że zdoła osiągnąć przemianę w kilka tygodniu po odkryciu go. No i jeszcze czasami, ilekroć chciał napisać praktycznie idealne wypracowanie z eliksirów, czy astronomii, przez co gubił się w labiryntach słów, których nawet Hermiona mogłaby mu pozazdrościć.

Teraz jednak wokół Dracona unosiło się kilka map, które przestawiał od czasu do czasu machnięciem różdżki. Leżał na brzuchu przed ogromną książką, czytając słowa u góry kolumny i powoli przechodząc w dół, upewniając się, że skończył z jednym zestawem pojęć przed przejściem do kolejnego. Czasami podrywał wzrok i ponownie machał różdżką, przez co jedna z map opadała do niego. Draco oznaczał ją ostrożnie, po czym odsyłał z powrotem do unoszącego się kręgu.

Harry podszedł bliżej, ale Draco podskoczył dopiero, kiedy Harry usiadł na łóżku. Naprawdę zaczynał powątpiewać w to, czy Draco w ogóle widział cokolwiek poza kręgiem papieru.

– Co robisz? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Od spotkania z Opalline’ami i Gloryflowerami minął zaledwie dzień. Nie spodziewał się, że Draco tak od razu rzuci się w wir pracy związanej z… w sumie nie wiadomo czym, no bo…

_To do niego niepodobne. Chyba że naprawdę zmienił zdanie co do swojego lenistwa i odwlekania wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę._

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego. Harry przeskanował go na wszelkie ślady ironii i nie znalazł żadnej.

– Calibrid przypomniała mi, że muszę zrobić sobie miejsce w twoim sojuszu, Harry, i to nie tylko jako twój kochanek – mruknął. – Mroczni czystokrwiści nie widzą powodu, żeby zwracać na mnie więcej uwagi, niż zwróciliby na ciebie; w końcu większość już cię znają i rozumieją, jak wiele mogą zyskać na takim sojuszu. W żaden sposób nie zachęcę do siebie niezadeklarowanych czarodziejów, a świetliści czystokrwiści będą podchodzili do mnie z dystansem przez wzgląd na reputację mojej rodziny. Masz też znacznie większe szanse na zawieranie sojuszy z magicznymi stworzeniami, niż sam kiedykolwiek bym miał, a Jing–Xi jest praktycznie twoim kontaktem z innymi Panami i Paniami. Dlatego zacząłem się zastanawiać, z jakiego rodzaju sojusznikami mógłbym się skontaktować i zainicjować dyplomację, żebym zaczął być postrzegany jako niezbędny…

– Już i tak jesteś dla mnie niezbędny, Draco – powiedział Harry. – Proszę cię. Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – Bolała go sama myśl, że Draco mógłby zacząć uważać, że Harry miałby _nie chcieć_ go jako partnera, bo jego koneksje nie były idealne.

– Och, wiem. – Draco odchylił się, pogłaskał Harry’ego po kolanie, po czym pocałował prawą dłoń, która wisiała tuż obok jego twarzy. – I gdyby chodziło wyłącznie o twoją, czy moją opinię, to pewnie by mi to wystarczyło. Ale nie może już chodzić wyłącznie o to, Harry. Potrzebuję jakichś własnych sojuszników i pozycji politycznej. Potrzebuję też wywrócić do góry nogami to, w jaki sposób postrzega mnie większość twoich sojuszników, jako jakiegoś rozpieszczonego i otyłego pieska kanapowego, któremu pozwala się na bieganie wokół, gryzienie wszystkich po kostkach i załatwianie się na dywanie.

Harry zakrztusił się.

– Calibrid nie ujęła tego _w ten_ sposób – zauważył.

– Nie, nie ujęła. – Twarz Dracona była uprzejmie obojętna. – Ale tak właśnie zacząłem o tym myśleć. A w tej chwili moja opinia ma dla mnie największe znaczenie. Chcę być kimś ponad to. I znalazłem na to sposób. – Jedna z map podleciała do niego, więc rozłożył ją tak, żeby Harry mógł ją zobaczyć. – Rozpoznajesz?

Harry przyjrzał się jej ostrożnie. Wyglądało to na nieznane mu wybrzeże, usiane społecznościami czarodziejów o nieznanych mu nazwach. Już miał tak odpowiedzieć, kiedy rozpoznał jedną z miejscowości, nawet jeśli wyglądała na znacznie mniejszą, niż na zwykłych mapach. To prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że ta pokazywała wyłącznie magiczne części miast, zamiast w całości z mugolskimi.

– Ameryka – powiedział. – Nowy Jork i część otaczającego go wybrzeża.

– Bardzo dobrze – mruknął Draco. – Wciąż niczego nie słyszeliśmy ze strony magicznych społeczności zamieszkujących Amerykę. Części wydaje się, oczywiście, że to europejska wojna i myślą pewnie, że nic im się nie stanie nawet w razie wygranej Voldemorta. A może nawet, że ich mugole ich ochronią. – Draco prychnął. – Choć sam w to nie wierzę – przecież _mieszkają_ pośród nich. – Machnął różdżką i mapa wróciła do swojego tańca pośród innych. – Ale jeśli faktycznie mają takie tendencje, to może nawet łatwiej będzie ich zmanipulować.

– Chcesz rozciągnąć działania przymierza na drugi koniec oceanu? – zapytał ponuro Harry.

Draco spojrzał na niego.

– To raczej nie zadziała – powiedział Harry, przymuszony pod tym wzrokiem do szczerości. – Nawet sąsiadujące z nami magiczne społeczeństwa wydają się niespecjalnie zainteresowane tą wojną. Wydaje im się, że pokonam Voldemorta, a jeśli mi się nie uda, to nie chcą, żeby to na nich w pierwszej kolejności zwrócił uwagę. Jak niby mamy ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Amerykanów, skoro dzieli nas cały ocean?

– Wszystkie oceany zaczną wydawać się równie mizerne w chwili, w której Voldemort zacznie magiczną hodowlę latających stworzeń – powiedział Draco. – Albo znajdzie sposób na aportację międzykontynentalną. Czy też, skoro już o tym mowa, przejmie kontrolę nad siecią fiuu. Wyglądam znacznie dalej. Jestem pewien, że uda mi się znaleźć ludzi w Ameryce, którzy będą podobnie do tego podchodzili. Poza tym, Harry, zapominasz chyba o znacznie większym odłamie swojej pracy. Nie jesteś tu po prostu, żeby walczyć z Voldemortem. Jesteś _vatesem._ A w Ameryce też są magiczne stworzenia spętane tak, żeby nie wchodziły w interakcje z mugolami. Właściwie to jest ich tam pewnie nawet więcej, bo mugole z Europy tak szybko zalały ten kontynent, że czarodzieje i czarownice nie mieli czasu na ustanowienie sanktuariów. Musieli przede wszystkim oprzeć się na sieciach i jedyne, co im pozostawało w wielu przypadkach, to ukrycie wszystkiego na widoku. Wiedzieli, że mugole zabiliby je choćby dla sportu.

– I wciąż są spętane – podsumował Harry.

– Tymczasem zalewająca wszystko fala rozbudowujących się mugoli wcale nie maleje – mruknął Draco oschle. Machnął różdżką i podpłynęła do niego inna mapa. Tym razem Harry zauważył przelotnie kilka jezior i półwysep, który osobliwie przypominał dłoń. – Mieli koszmarne problemy ze słodkowodnymi wężami morskimi, zamieszkującymi okolice Michigan. Obecnie mieszkają praktycznie pod mugolami, bo nigdzie indziej nie było na nie miejsca.

– A jeśli moja obecność zniszczy te sieci…

– To może się paskudnie skończyć – dokończył Draco. – Zbyt wiele magicznych stworzeń mieszka w sąsiedztwie mugoli, zamiast w jakichś odległych górach, albo lasach, jak to ma miejsce w Europie. Och, część ukryto, ale niewystarczająco wiele. A amerykańscy czarodzieje i czarownicy żyją w takim… złudnym przekonaniu, że mają wszystko znacznie lepiej pozałatwiane, niż dowolne inne społeczności, które przecież zostały założone na długo przed nimi. Właśnie przez to wolą zabijać magiczne stworzenia, które nawet przypadkiem wymkną się spod swoich sieci, bo uważają, że wtedy mugole w ogóle ich nie zobaczą i nie będą musieli nikogo _obliviatować._

Harry syknął przez zęby, a obok niego pojawił się cień czarnego kota.

– Tak myślałem, że to cię zirytuje. – Draco brzmiał na rozbawionego. – Ich ministerstwo też ma własne sposoby na załatwianie wszystkiego, ale okręca to wokół osobliwej obsesji na punkcie nieformalności, co jest ciekawe, bo to podejście _w jakiś sposób_ sprawia, że stali się kompletnie zauroczeni ideą formalnych rytuałów. Będą udawali wzgardę, kiedy się z nimi skontaktuję, ale prywatnie strasznie zadowoli ich, że kontaktuje się z nimi ktoś ze starej, czystokrwistej rodziny, a jeszcze bardziej zaimponuje im fakt, że mam tak wysoką pozycję w przymierzu. Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby przyjęli zamiast mnie, na przykład, taką Calibrid Opalline, bo nie uznaliby jej za równie ważną. Twój partner wywrze na nich większe wrażenie.

– To… naprawdę wspaniałe, Draco – powiedział nieco bezsilnie Harry. W ogóle nie przyszło mu do głowy wyciąganie ręki do Amerykanów. Miał tak wiele na głowie, że skupił się przede wszystkim na bezpośredniej przyszłości i stawianiu czoła konkretnym zagrożeniom, przed którymi Jing–Xi była w stanie go przestrzec. Możliwe jednak, że _faktycznie_ nastał już czas, by Przymierze Słońca i Cienia nie tylko przeżywało, ale zaczęło się rozwijać i to nie tylko w ramach pomocy i wyzwalania brytyjskich magicznych stworzeń. – Ale nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek przygotujesz się na tyle, żeby móc zrobić to wszystko za jednym zamachem.

– Och, tego to nigdy nie zdołam zrobić. – Draco wskazał na ogromną książkę, na której się położył. – Czytam historię magicznych społeczności w Ameryce, a przyjdzie mi jeszcze wiele się nauczyć. Przed pierwszym skontaktowaniem się chcę mieć pewność, że będą tańczyli jak im zagram. Może z brytyjskimi czarodziejami by mi się to udało już teraz, ale przecież jestem na tyle rozsądny, żeby zorientować się, że mam luki w wiedzy. Pozostaje mi je wypełnić. – Uśmiechnął się.

Wyglądał na tak zadowolonego z siebie, że Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać; nachylił się, żeby go pocałować, a Draco zareagował na to z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Kiedy jednak wokół nich zaskrzypiały i zaszeleściły pergaminy, Harry odsunął się.

– Przerywam ci badania – powiedział niewinnie. – Domyślam się, że wolałbyś je najpierw dokończyć.

Draco jęknął i wyciągnął ręce, kiedy Harry odsuwał się od niego, przez co pacnął tylko bezsilnie dłońmi o pościel.

– Harry, minął już _tydzień…_

– Nie potrwa to już długo – powiedział Harry, puszczając do niego oczko. – Równonoc wiosenna już za kilka dni, pamiętasz?

Draco podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na niego statecznie. Harry odpowiedział tym samym. Wiedział, że Draco wyczytał w jego oczach nieme wyzwanie. Póki co wyglądało na to, że Draco naprawdę chce dotrzymać obietnicy wspięcia się na wyżyny swojego potencjału i dołożenia starań, by na nim pozostać, ale ostatecznie Calibrid ukłuła go w ten sposób zaledwie wczoraj. Nigdzie nie było powiedziane, że Draco zdoła zachować tę intensywność aż do równonocy.

– Spędzisz ten dzień z kimś, z kogo będziesz mógł być dumny, Harry – powiedział Draco, kiedy wymiana spojrzeń trwała już tak długo, żeby wprowadzić obojga w lekkie zakłopotanie.

Harry pochylił głowę i wycofał się.

* * *

Draco rozejrzał się po łóżku. Papiery i pergaminy, które wcześniej badał, zostały bezpiecznie zepchnięte na bok. Ogromna „Historia czarodziejów w Ameryce”, dzięki której zaczął się uczyć o, cóż, historii czarodziejów w Ameryce, leżała na nocnym stoliku, niemal go wywracając. Nawet kufry zostały odsunięte pod ściany, a Draco łagodnie, choć stanowczo wyrzucił Argutusa za drzwi, kiedy wąż omenu spróbował wrócić do pokoju.

Zamknął oczy.

Wiedział już, co było nad wyraz upokarzające, czemu do tej pory mu się nie udawało. W jak wielu książkach znalazł już jakieś wspomnienie o woli i jej istocie? Mógł sobie _chcieć_ ile tylko dusza zapragnie, ale nigdy tego nie osiągnie bez skupionej woli, bez wycelowanego pragnienia.

Teraz miał zamiar to osiągnąć. Poddał się temu płynnemu pragnieniu. Przebywał teraz w jednym miejscu. Wizja, ku której chciał sięgnąć, leżała po drugiej stronie. Będzie musiał podejść do niej sam i to za pomocą niczego innego jak własnej woli.

Książki radziły zabieranie się za to stopniowo, ale Draco już tego _próbował_ i nic z tego nie wyszło. Nie potrafił odczuwać determinacji jednego dnia i następnego nieco ją zwiększyć. Musiało dojść do tego od razu, za jednym zamachem, inaczej nic z tego nie będzie.

Draco nachylił się nad tym zadaniem.

Było ciężko. Czuł się, jakby wlókł się przed siebie z ogromnym głazem uczepionym do pleców. Miał pochyloną głowę, pot spływał mu po karku, a z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu dobiegały rozpraszające dźwięki. Gdyby tylko się skupił, usłyszałby pewnie nawet kroki wędrującej mu pod drzwiami Syrinx, gdzie postawił ją na straży. Bez trudu mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak Harry wpada do pokoju, przerywając mu koncentrację.

Wyobrażał sobie opadnięcie na łóżko i powiedzenie sobie, że to zadanie go przerasta. Przecież nawet Harry’emu nie powiedział o tym na wypadek, gdyby mu się jednak nie udało. Nikt by się nie dowiedział, nikt by nie był nim rozczarowany.

Poza sobą samym.

Draco nigdy nie miał zamiaru pozostawiać takiego wrażenia na magicznym społeczeństwie jako takim, ale właśnie tak go odebrali i teraz tylko on mógł to naprawić. Rozprzestrzenianie plotek o swoich magicznych zdolnościach nic by już nie dało. Obiecywanie poprawy i niczego nie robienie w tym kierunku, też mu nie pomoże. Opowiedzenie Harry’emu o wszystkim, co chciałby osiągnąć i otrzymanie za to pochwał, tylko odciągnęłoby go od zrobienia czegokolwiek, bo przecież był w stanie pławić się w nawet jednej pochwale Harry’ego przez wiele tygodni.

Między innymi dlatego się za to zabierał, czyż nie? Jeśli to opanuje, to będzie miał do zaoferowania przymierzu Harry’ego coś unikalnego. Och, jasne, kilku innych pomocników Harry’ego też było w stanie to zrobić, ale ich główna przewaga, czy też jej brak, polegała na tym, że byli z tego _znani._ Draco mógłby się z tym ukryć, głównie dlatego, że nikt by się tego po nim nie spodziewał. Możliwe, że pewnego dnia uratuje im to życie, albo będzie w stanie przeprowadzić misję zwiadowczą. Voldemort będzie się chronił przed tymi z tą zdolnością, o których wie, a nie przed Draconem.

To przeciągnęło go przez jeden z bardziej pokręconych zakrętów na ścieżce. Obraz tego, co chciał osiągnąć, przysunął się nieco bliżej.

Pozostawała jeszcze mina, jaka pojawi się na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy zorientuje się, że Draco już to opanował. Draco wyobrażał sobie obejmującą go parę ramion, parę ogromnych, zielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego z aprobatą i radością. Być może Harry nawet zrezygnowałby z tej przerwy w seksie, która miała zakończyć się dopiero na wiosenną równonoc, i uda się z Draconem do łóżka w celu innym, niż tylko spanie.

Obraz był coraz bliżej, już błyszczał. Draco jednak miał wrażenie, że najcięższy element był dopiero przed nim. Nawet myśli o aprobacie Harry’ego, czy wspomożeniu własnej reputacji, nie przeniosą go przez ten kraj pełen głazów; skorzystał z nich, żeby się tu w ogóle wspiąć.

Dyszał. Jego koncentracja zachwiała się na moment i niemal roztrzaskała. Skoczył jednak w bok i uchwycił się liny, której akurat potrzebował.

Chciał zrobić to też dla _swojego_ własnego dobra. Jeśli stanie się czymś więcej, niż mu się zawsze wydawało, jeśli ludzie widzieli w nim wspaniałego człowieka, którym nie miał pojęcia, że w ogóle miał szansę się stać, to _chciał_ zyskać dostęp do tego potencjału. Ale potencjału nie osiągało się poprzez próby i porażki. Być może inni czarodzieje mogli tak do tego podchodzić, ale nie Malfoy. Nie czarodziej taki jak on, który był silniejszy i lepszy od czegokolwiek, co inni mogli teraz o nim myśleć.

Nie Draco.

Przebił się przez ostatnią prostą, jaka dzieliła go od obrazu. Niespodziewanie wszystko zrobiło się prostsze. Głaz, który nosił do tej pory, rozpadł się i rozsypał wokół niego. Jego ciało pochyliło się i zaczęło nabierać sił, a potem nagle przebił się na drugą stronę, kotłując, kiedy jego mentalny wizerunek zderzył się z obrazem i zaczął wokół niego owijać.

Draco zawył, kiedy kości zaczęły mu się przemieszczać, a twarz wydłużać, ciało kurczyć, a skóra marszczyć tylko po to, żeby po chwili wywrócić się na lewą stronę. Ta chwila skoncentrowanej agonii naprawdę bolała i wydawało mu się, że właśnie wtedy powinien zrezygnować z tego pomysłu. Wszystkie książki jednak zapewniały, że kiedy już rozpocznie się fizyczna przemiana, to wszystko pójdzie łatwiej. To koncentracja była najtrudniejsza i zajmowała najwięcej czasu.

Otworzył oczy, obolały, jakby ktoś złapał go za kołnierz i przywalił nim kilka razy o ścianę, ale też świadom osiągnięcia czegoś nadzwyczajnego. Wstał i ruszył przed siebie. Przez chwilę ludzka wiedza i zwierzęce instynkty walczyły ze sobą, ale w końcu instynkty wygrały i Draco odkrył, że poruszanie się na czterech łapach było wyjątkowo proste.

Spojrzał na lustro, które pozostawił oparte pod ścianą. Przez chwilę kręcił się i przyglądał swojemu odbiciu, bo nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jakiekolwiek zwierzę może być tak przystojne.

Był białym lisem, zupełnie jak widział to w swojej wizji. Miał kremowe futro, które nie błyszczałoby nienaturalnie w świetle księżyca, ale i tak miało pewną szansę wtopienia się śniegu. Miał zgrabne, lekkie i szybkie łapy, szare oczy i właściwie żadnych znaków szczególnych na ciele poza czarnym paskiem przy krawędzi pyska, który wieńczył się równie ciemnym nosem.

Jego nos! Jak tylko Draco zaczął zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek poza wyglądem, momentalnie zalały go zapachy. Mógł podnosić i kłaść po sobie uszy, a i tak słyszał przez ściany dźwięki, które niezwykle zawstydziłyby współmieszkańców jego domu. Ogon merdał powoli, jakby żył własnym życiem. Kiedy Draco zwrócił na niego uwagę, jego ruchy zrobiły się ciężkie, powolne i niezręczne, ale momentalnie nabrały naturalności i prędkości, jak tylko wycofał się i zaczął przyglądać im kątem oka i umysłu.

Udało mu się. Osiągnął animagiczną przemianę przed wszystkimi. I udało mu się to wyłącznie dzięki sile swojej woli.

Dumny z siebie, Draco sięgnął ponownie ku niej, żeby transformować się z powrotem i odkrył, że przyszło mu to znacznie łatwiej. Przecież wiedział, jak być czarodziejem, nic innego nie robił większość swojego życia, więc kształt kończyn i mniej wyczulonych zmysłów momentalnie wskoczył na miejsce. Draco zachwiał się mocno, kiedy ubrania niemal z niego pospadały, po czym zamrugał w kierunku lustra.

Spróbował ponownie zmienić się w lisa.

Tym razem oznaczało to krótkie zmaganie się pod górkę, ale poszło znacznie szybciej. Draco ponownie obrócił się, żeby podziwiać kolor swojego futra.

Drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się. Rozległ się zirytowany głos Harry’ego:

– Draco, dlaczego Argutus i Syrinx zostali wyrzuceni na zew…

Draco obrócił się i potruchtał w jego kierunku. Usłyszał, jak głos zamiera Harry’emu w gardle. W ogóle nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego miny, kiedy spojrzał w górę – nie tylko był znacznie dalej od twarzy Harry’ego, niż zazwyczaj, ale lisie oczy zupełnie inaczej postrzegały świat – ale też nie musiał. Zarumienienie na jego policzkach, jak i otaczający go zapach informował, jak bardzo Harry to aprobował.

Draco wskoczył zręcznie Harry’emu na ręce, ułożył się wygodnie i zaczekał na pochwałę.

* * *

Connor uznał, że ma już tego serdecznie _dość._

„Tym” był przyglądający mu się bez przerwy Draco. Jasne, robił to głównie podczas obrony przed mroczną magią, ponieważ tylko w czasie tych zajęć Draco siedział zaraz za nim i mógł to robić bez przeszkód, ale czasem obracał się do niego też w czasie posiłków, albo kiedy mijali się w korytarzu. Kiedy Connor przyszedł odwiedzić Harry’ego w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, Draco siedział w fotelu obok i nawet nie starał się włączyć do rozmowy, po prostu mamrotał „tak” lub „nie” i przyglądał się Connorowi.

Złapał Dracona za ramię, kiedy ten opuszczał obronę przed mroczną magią, po czym odwrócił go i przycisnął do ściany. Draco uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, po czym zerknął na rękę Connora.

– Przykro mi cię poinformować, Potter, ale jestem już zajęty.

Connor puścił go, jakby nagle ogarnął go smoczy ogień, po czym dotarło do niego, że właśnie tego chciał od niego Draco. Prychnął więc tylko i posłał mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

– Obserwowałeś mnie – powiedział. – Chcę się dowiedzieć czemu.

Draco zawahał się, polizał usta i zaczął wyglądać na zakłopotanego. Zainteresowanie Connora wzrosło, kiedy nie padła żadna cięta, ślizgońska odpowiedź, a cisza tylko się przeciągała. Wyglądało na to, że to jednak nie żadne gierki, czy próby wprowadzenia przyszłego szwagra w zakłopotanie. Tu chodziło o coś znacznie poważniejszego, z czym Draco jeszcze nie do końca się pogodził. Connor wolał takie sytuacje. Miał przy nich większe szanse na wprowadzenie Dracona w zakłopotanie.

– Usiłowałem zobaczyć w tobie przeszłego i przyszłego Connora – powiedział Draco, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło Connora.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Chodzi mi o... Harry dał mi tę myślodsiewnię na święta – powiedział Draco. – Pełną wspomnień, których nie miałem szans z nim podzielić, głównie tych z dzieciństwa. Tak strasznie często się w nich przewijasz. Jest cię tam naprawdę wiele, byłeś wtedy najważniejszym dla niego człowiekiem. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, jaki byłeś wtedy. – Wykonał ogólny gest w kierunku piersi Connora. – I chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak możesz być teraz... taki. Zmieniłeś się od tamtego czasu i nie wiem nawet, jak ci się to udało.

– No pewnie, że nie – powiedział Connor, odstępując od Dracona i odprężając się. Czy to nie wspaniałe, że chciał dowiedzieć się tego właśnie od niego? Przecież ostatnio Draco praktycznie nieustannie rozgłaszał swoje pragnienie zmiany. Connor musiał diametralnie zmienić swoją perspektywę i zachowanie przy Harrym, więc prawdopodobnie był w tej chwili najlepiej przygotowany na udzielenie porady pod tym względem. – Nawet Harry tego nie wie. Kiedy zaczął się znowu na mnie oglądać, skończyłem z większością.

– No to powiedz – powiedział Draco.

Connor wzruszył ramionami, po czym przymknął oczy, zmuszając się do poruszenia wspomnień, które już nie miały w sobie dawnego jadu i stały częścią rzeczywistości. 

– Kiedy... Syriusz się zabił, a ja usłyszałem prawdę o przepowiedni i zobaczyłem, jak Harry wyzwala dementorów, zorientowałem się, jak wiele ze wszystkiego w co wierzyłem, zostało zbudowane na kłamstwach. Harry pomógł mi nieco z żałobą, podobnie jak James i Remus, ale opiekowali się tak mną już większość mojego życia. _Chciałem_ przemyśleć to na własną rękę. Dlatego udawałem, że wyleczyłem się bardziej, niż naprawdę. Harry był tak zamotany swoimi próbami pogodzenia się z tatą, a potem użeraniem się z początkami swojego sojuszu, a potem jeszcze ze Snape'em, że nie zwrócił uwagi. Tata pewnie by zauważył, gdyby nie był taki skupiony na odebraniu Snape'owi Harry'ego, a Remus wciąż obchodził żałobę po Syriuszu. Dzięki temu mogłem w spokoju zastanowić się nad tym, co by to dla mnie oznaczało, gdybym przestał uważać się za Chłopca, Który Przeżył. I zobaczyłem przed sobą dwie drogi. Jedna kończyła się rozgoryczeniem na Harry'ego, zazdrością że przejął ode mnie tytuł, który od zawsze miał należeć się mnie. A druga kończyła się pogodzeniem z własną przeciętnością i pomaganiem mu, bez wchodzenia mu w drogę. I tę właśnie obrałem. Naprawdę ciężko pracowałem nad przyzwyczajeniem się do tego, kim się przez to stałem. Każdego dnia powtarzałem sobie, że to Harry był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Zmusiłem się do zwrócenia uwagi, w jaki sposób tata i mama – znaczy, James i Lily – Connor osunął się tak głęboko we własną historię, że na chwilę się zapomniał – tak naprawdę się przy nim zachowywali, bez wychodzenia z założenia, że przecież musieli traktować nas tak samo. Ilekroć wzbijałem się w powietrze, upominałem się, że Harry'emu wychodzi to lepiej. Zobaczyłem przy okazji wszystko, czego nigdy nie będzie miał, wszystko co mi przychodzi bez trudu, a czego on nigdy nie opanuje. Zwykle nawet nie zauważa, kiedy ktoś go kocha. Ja nie mam z tym problemu. Ma ogromny problem z postawieniem granic i bronieniem własnych praw. Ja nie. Zamartwia się o każdy popełniony błąd. Ja nie. Kocham Harry'ego, ale nie ma sił, żebym kiedykolwiek chciał zamienić się z nim miejscami.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie powiedzieć Draconowi o zauważaniu, które dręczyło go już od jakiegoś czasu i że to prawdopodobnie była wina Harry'ego, nie Parvati. Ale nie był w stanie się do tego zmusić. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że wciąż miał nadzieję, że zauważanie po prostu sobie zniknie i nie będzie musiał się z nim tak naprawdę zmierzyć. Poza tym Draconowi tak naprawdę na nim _nie zależało_ i nie chciałby tego wysłuchać. Connor nie miał co do tego żadnych złudzeń. Draconowi zależało na nim w odniesieniu do Harry'ego, a jeśli zdoła zrozumieć Connora nieco lepiej i jakoś zacznie się z nim dogadywać, to Harry byłby z niego naprawdę dumny. Jedyne, czym Draco Malfoy tak naprawdę się przejmował, to ustawianiem siebie w samym środku wszechświata i uznawanie się za jedyny możliwy punkt odniesienia.

W dodatku Connor nie był pewien, jak właściwie opisać zauważanie tak, żeby to nie zabrzmiało głupio. No to zauważył, że Lavender Brown była naprawdę miła wobec Gryfonów z piątego roku, że Dean zawsze patrzył bezmyślnie przed siebie tuż przed rozpoczęciem rysowania, że Neville'owi udało się utrzymać przy życiu niewielką roślinkę, którą hodował na parapecie, a która nie powinna być w stanie rozwijać się w tym klimacie. _No to co?_ To brzmiało głupio.

– Dzięki, Connor.

Otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Draco zwykle nie zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Teraz jednak to zrobił i nawet kiwnął głową, po czym ruszył sztywno przed siebie, jakby ta nowa wiedza utrudniała mu poruszanie się.

Connor potrząsnął z rozbawieniem głową i ruszył na trening swojej przemiany animagicznej. Zeszłej nocy udało mu się dotrzeć do połowy drogi, prowadzącej do obrazu dzika, nim nie opadł z sił. Peter powiedział mu, że to nic nie szkodzi. Ma tylko przeć przed siebie, prędzej czy później dotrze na miejsce. A dzik był naprawdę świetnym kształtem. Bezpośredni, silny, sprytniejszy niż się wielu ludziom wydawało, zdolny do niszczenia barier, które oddzielały go od innych.

W drodze do wieży Gryffindoru Connor zauważył trzy ukradkowe uśmieszki, jeden rozwijający się romans i źródła dwóch kłótni, do których dopiero dojdzie. W rezultacie opadł ciężko na łóżko zaraz po powrocie do wieży i skrzywił się w kierunku sufitu, zamiast od razu zabrać się za naukę.

_Głupie zauważanie._

* * *

Harry obudził się rano w równonoc wiosenną, czując się zarówno pewny siebie, jak i pełny nadziei. Wydawało mu się, naprawdę mu się wydawało, że Draco zmienił się na tyle, żeby to, co Harry miał zaplanowane na pierwszy dzień wiosny, faktycznie miało szansę wypalić.

W przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia uporał się z większością korespondencji i całą pracą domową, dzięki czemu miał pewność, że zniknięcie na parę dni nikogo nie skrzywdzi. A _chciał_ zniknąć na parę dni. Chciał pokazać Draconowi, co sobie zaplanował, czego chciał...

Chciał udać się na wczasy, do cholery.

Od dłuższego czasu zmagał się z tą myślą. Początkowo wydawała mu się niezwykle samolubna, potem stawiał przeciw niej argumenty, że przecież dopiero co była Wigilia, a wielkimi krokami nadchodziła Wielkanoc. Ale pierwsze święta zrujnowały wieści o horkruksach i tym, do czego będzie musiało dojść w ramach unieszkodliwienia ich, a Harry nie miał żadnej pewności, że nie dojdzie do czegoś przed Wielkanocą. Dlatego miał zamiar zabrać Dracona ze sobą na parę dni, zaczynając od równonocy, która równoważyła Światło i Mrok, kiedy to Mrok ustępował przed Światłem. Harry stanowczo odmawiał martwienia się o cokolwiek, co mogłoby wydarzyć się w tym czasie.

Zszedł na śniadanie, nucąc cicho i z uśmiechem powitał sowę, która przyleciała do niego z Hogsmeade. Draco się spóźniał, ale Harry spodziewał się tego. To był dzień równonocy, Draco pewnie spróbuje czegoś naprawdę dramatycznego. Harry jadł, trzymając na oku drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.

Chwilę potem pojawił się w nich Draco. Od razu ruszył w kierunku Harry'ego, krokiem znacznie pewniejszym, niż tamtego dnia, kiedy dostał ochrzan od Calibrid. Harry pozwolił sobie odchylić i podziwiać go przez moment. Draco wyglądał znacznie lepiej, ilekroć zapominał o stawaniu w obronie swoich nadąsanych pragnień i zamiast tego wpływał na percepcję ludzi wokół siebie.

_Jeśli chce dyskutować z Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, to powinien napisać własną,_ pomyślał Harry, wstając. _Zamiast ciągle marudzić z nadzieją, że ktoś go wreszcie wysłucha._

Draco powitał go pocałunkiem i mruknięciem polecił mu usiąść z powrotem. Następnie wyciągnął zamaszyście różdżkę. 

– Chcę ci pokazać nowe zaklęcie, Harry – powiedział. – Myślałem nad nim kilka dni, ale wyszło mi dopiero zeszłej nocy.

Harry usiadł i wiedział, że ma na twarzy głupi uśmiech, ale miał to gdzieś. Najważniejsze w tej chwili było, że Draco stworzył nowe _zaklęcie._ Uwielbiał, kiedy Draco popisywał się swoją mocą i wolą, oraz wszystkim, co są w stanie wspólnie stworzyć. W najgorszym wypadku takie eksperymenty i tak wypchną Dracona spod cienia Harry'ego, oferując mu wolność i niezależność.

Draco wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i zamknął oczy. Chwilę później z jej czubka zaczęło się wylewać żółte światło, tworząc krąg, który niebawem zawisnął w powietrzu. Harry nachylił się, nie rozpoznając zawartego w nim obrazu. Wyglądał na skaliste wybrzeże, typowe dla Islandii, Szkocji, czy Nortumbrii.

Draco musiał rzucić jakieś zaklęcie niewerbalne, ponieważ obraz zaczął się chwiać na boki, jakby ktoś czegoś szukał, mimo że Harry wciąż nie usłyszał żadnej inkantacji. Wreszcie wszystko skupiło się na postaci, która majestatycznie kroczyła w kierunku krawędzi wody.

Harry syknął pod nosem. 

– Falco! – wyszeptał.

– Tak – powiedział Draco. Głos aż drżał mu z wysiłku. – Zaklęcie... wyszukuje jednego z twoich najgorszych wrogów i ci go pokazuje. Myślałem o... Voldemorcie, ale uznałem, że to może być... zbyt ryzykowne.

– Nie dziwię się – mruknął Harry, skupiając się na Falco. Klęknął przy głazach i poklepał dłonią powierzchnię wody, wbijając wzrok w miejscu, które zdawało się płytkie jak kałuża.

Nagle to miejsce zafalowało i spod powierzchni wysunęła się smukła głowa, której długie, żółte włosy, zalewały ramiona. Harry ponownie syknął. To była syrena, jeden z morskich gatunków, które Voldemort wyzwolił z sieci w Grecji i przez jakiś czas pozwalał polować u wybrzeży Brytanii. Scrimgeour ostrzegł Harry'ego, że Falco zdawał się spędzać coraz więcej czasu na wybrzeżach, ale Harry nie spodziewał się, że doszedł tak daleko i przekonał do siebie syreny.

Falco powiedział coś, czego zaklęcie nie wyłapało. Syrena kiwnęła głową i szybko schowała ją z powrotem pod wodą. Falco wstał, wciąż nie odrywając zmęczonego wzroku od oceanu.

Aportował się. Obraz zaklęcia zniknął na moment, po czym pojawił się, kiedy Falco wylądował na łące. Harry wyprostował się. _Znał_ tę polanę. Znajdowała się w Zakazanym Lesie, niedaleko Hogwartu.

Falco rozłożył ręce, w których teraz trzymał mnóstwo drewnianych, bardzo dobrze znanych Harry'emu krążków, bo dwa lata temu Voldemort skorzystał z nich w czasie swojego ataku na jesienną równonoc. Zaczął rozkładać krążki wokół siebie. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że miał zamiar wykorzystać je w dokładnie ten sam sposób, rozkazując syrenom zaatakowanie rzek i zatok, jak to kiedyś zrobił Voldemort – może nawet pośle je Tamizą do samego Londynu.

– Draco – odezwał się Harry. – Czy to zaklęcie pokazuje, co się właśnie dzieje?

– Tak miało być – powiedział niepewnie Draco.

Harry wstał od stołu, dysząc ciężko i zaciskając mocno dłoń. Srebrna ręka drgnęła i zagięła się lekko, ale wciąż nie była na tyle dostosowana do ciała, by w pełni się go posłuchać.

– Słuchaj, Draco – powiedział. – Absolutnie zasłużyłeś na to, co chciałem ci dać na równonoc, ale wygląda na to, że najpierw będę musiał dać Falco nauczkę.

– Harry...

Falco na obrazie wzniósł rękę. 

Chwilę potem przymuszający głos syren rozległ się z hogwarckiego jeziora, przebijając przez szkolne osłony, jak gdyby nigdy nic, owijając wokół uszu wszystkich mieszkańców i zmuszając ich do obrócenia się w kierunku wrót zamku i ruszeniu ku nim z przeszklonymi oczami.

Harry skrzywił się i ruszył biegiem, splatając za sobą osłony, które przynajmniej na jakiś czas powstrzymają innych uczniów przed wyjściem; znajdowali się pod przymuszeniem, więc nie będą w stanie myśleć racjonalnie nad rozwaleniem ich jak należy.

_Wczasów mi się zachciało._


	100. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty szósty: Pojedynek feniksa i syreny

Harry przyszedł na brzeg jeziora, przekonany że przebił się przez osłony, jakby były pajęczymi sieciami, ale nie pamiętając tego za dobrze w tej chwili. Skupiony był przede wszystkim na tym, co miał przed sobą, jeziorze w którym aż kotłowało się od syren. Widział pośród nich ciemniejsze, zwinniejsze kształty, prawdopodobnie selkie, których jeszcze nigdy nie widział w tym miejscu. Syreny pływały z uniesionymi głowami, a ich twarze były wydłużone kiedy śpiewały, ale w żaden sposób nie odbierało im to piękna, czy uroku. To mroczne stworzenia, wszystko w nich było stworzone, żeby kusić i mamić. Harry nie sądził, żeby na świecie istniało cokolwiek zdolnego do sprawienia, żeby syreny stały się jakkolwiek mniej piękne.

_Najpierw muszę je uciszyć i poluzować ich uchwyt na uczniach i profesorach,_ uznał Harry, mrużąc na nie oczy. _Inaczej Falco może rozkazać komuś zaatakować mnie, albo przetrzymać wszystkich jako zakładników, a naprawdę tego teraz nie potrzebuję, kiedy jeszcze próbuję powstrzymać go przed rozesłaniem syren po całej Brytanii._

Najpierw spróbował prostego zaklęcia uciszającego. Nic się nie stało. Harry kiwnął głową. Tak mu się wydawało, że to nie wypali – gdyby to było takie proste, to większość czarodziejów uciekałaby syrenom, zamiast padać ich ofiarą – ale i tak chciał się upewnić.

Czuł, jak kosmyki przymuszenia zaczynają muskać mu umysł, starając się spleść wokół niego sieć. Jego wola przebiła się przez nie, rozszarpała je i zawlekła na bok, ale stopniowo coraz więcej syren zwracało na niego uwagę, uznając go za kogoś niebezpiecznego, przez co skupiały na nim swoją muzykę.

_Muszę odpowiedzieć bronią na ich broń._

Harry otworzył usta i wezwał pieśń feniksa.

Wezbrała mu w gardle, jakby czekała na taką właśnie okazję, niczym przyczajony w krzakach feniks, niewidzialny póki ktoś nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Harry poczuł, jak pierwsze nuty opuszczają mu gardło, niczym odbijające się kamyczki, zwiastujące osunięcie się ziemi. Wyczekiwał zakończenia wstępu i nadciągnięcia samego osuwiska, nieco oszołomiony faktem, że to _on_ wydawał z siebie takie dźwięki.

Syreny stopniowo zbliżały się do brzegu. Ich przywódczyni, o błękitnych oczach, długich, puszystych blond lokach, na których spoczywała korona z poskręcanych gałęzi i pereł, oparła się o brzeg, założyła ręce i nachyliła, żeby przycisnąć Harry'ego swoim głosem. Po skórze spłynęła mu chłodna woda. Czuł pokusę odprężenia się, poddania się temu. Syrena wychwyciła z jego głowy pragnienie wczasów, jakby jego myśli były strunami harfy, na których mogła grać do woli. Wystarczyło, żeby po prostu się podda, a otrzyma wszelkie przyjemności. Przecież lubił pływać, prawda? Mógłby popłynąć w tej piosence i nikt już więcej nie będzie zawracał mu głowy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, choć nieco ponuro. Może i dałby się złapać w tę pułapkę, gdyby nie był aż tak przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś przerywał mu chwile odpoczynku i radości.

Cisnął w syrenę pieśnią feniksa niczym włócznią, zmuszając do wycofania się. Opanowała się dopiero, kiedy wykonała ruch, jakby chciała schować się pod wodę. Zarzuciła głową i syknęła, a Harry zauważył mignięcie ostrych, zakrzywionych kłów, kryjących się za normalnie wyglądającymi zębami. Na jej bladym policzku pojawił się delikatny, czerwony ślad, jakby się sparzyła.

W tej samej chwili wokół Harry'ego pojawiły się błękitne płomienie, owijając się wokół ramion, karku i torsu. Śpiewał poprzez nie, rozprzestrzeniając swój głos niczym siatkę nad powierzchnią jeziora.

Feniks był śpiewakiem Światła, a syreny śpiewaczkami Mroku. W dodatku były stworzeniami wodnymi, podczas gdy on był stworzeniem – a przynajmniej nosił w sobie ślad po stworzeniu – ognia. Byli naturalnymi wrogami.

Ale jednocześnie nie chciał ich zabijać. Wolał zniszczyć ich przymuszenie i zmusić do ucieczki. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że zdwoją próby ataku, jak tylko Harry przerwie śpiew, albo się zmęczy. Dzięki obrazowi z zaklęcia Dracona wiedział, że zgodziły się pomóc Falco. To oznaczało, że nie mógł po prostu wyrwać ich spod jego kontroli, jak to było w przypadku Voldemorta. Same tego chciały, tego źródła darmowego pożywienia, które obiecał im Falco.

Będzie musiał pójść z nimi na kompromis.

Jednocześnie zwalczając Falco i upewniając się, że syreny nie zaatakują ludzi z Tamizy, czy dowolnego innego zbiornika wodnego, do których wysłał ich Falco.

Harry wyszczerzył się, choć wydawało mu się, że ta mina wyrażałaby jego obecne emocje wyłącznie, gdyby był cały zakrwawiony, a z ust sterczały mu kawałki martwej ryby.

_Nie takich wyzwań się już podejmowałem, nie?_ pomyślał, po czym zrobił krok przed siebie, wbijając wzrok w królową syren. Kiedy się poruszyła, zobaczył rozciągające się od niej kosmyki, przezroczyste, jakby szklane tunele, które ciągnęły inne syreny za uszy. Kiedy Harry przymrużył lekko oczy, zobaczył że więcej kosmyków wybiega na północ, południe i wschód.

_Jest ich królową. Jest z nimi związana. Może zdołam wpłynąć na wszystkie, jeśli tylko wpłynę odpowiednio na nią._

Harry wycelował pieśń feniksa wprost do środka tej sieci. Zobaczył jak szklane tunele zaczynają lśnić na złoto, jakby podświetlane wschodem słońca, a potem jego muzyka wyskoczyła z niego i pomknęła do odległych miejsc, w których pływały inne syreny.

_O czym powinienem zaśpiewać, żeby je przekonać?_

Harry podniósł głowę i zaczął śpiewać o wolności.

* * *

Falco westchnął, kiedy usłyszał głos Harry'ego. Ten dzieciak naprawdę się uparł, żeby pokrzyżować mu wszystkie plany, co?

Ale już nie był tak zły, jak kiedyś. Był na to zbyt zmęczony.

Polowanie pośród ścieżek Mroku i Światła, podobnie jak zaganianie dzikiego Mroku w kozi róg i żądanie od niego nauk, było ciężką i niekończącą się pracą. Radził sobie jak mógł, bo walczył o najświętszą ze wszystkich spraw, równowagę brytyjskiego świata czarodziejów.

Ale po tych lekcjach pozostawały mu na ciele znamiona, które już nigdy nie znikną. Niemal wyglądał śmierci, która niewątpliwie nastąpi, kiedy stawi Harry'emu czoła, a Harry zadeklaruje się wobec Światła, żeby go zrównoważyć.

Odnowienie równowagi i powstrzymanie Harry'ego przed pozostawaniem niezadeklarowanym, albo _vatesem_ , było ważniejsze od jego śmierci. Musiał stale myśleć o tym celu, bo tylko dzięki temu był w stanie kroczyć wyboistymi, błotnistymi ścieżkami, które dzieliły go od tej ostatecznej, pełnej chwały chwili. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jej dożyje.

Odwiedził Toma i poznał jego techniki kontrolowania syren, podobnie jak kilka innych taktyk, do których odwołałby się Mroczny Pan. Jego wyrafinowanie doznawało ogromnych szkód, ilekroć widział leżącego na ziemi Toma, jakby kompletnie nie pojmował się powagą sytuacji, czy swojej pozycji na świecie. Jasne, Harry wyciął mu dziurę w magicznym rdzeniu, ale przecież istniały sposoby na ominięcie tego problemu i Falco nie miał wątpliwości, że Tom je w końcu odkryje.

Wzniósł rękę ku niebu. Poczuł, jak Mrok skupia na nim całą swą uwagę. Aż do zachodu słońca i związanej z nim chwili równowagi, Mrok wciąż miał kontrolę nad tą porą roku, wciąż był nieco potężniejszy od Światła. W dodatku opłacało się zwrócić uwagę, kiedy tak potężny czarodziej wykonywał gest, który wyglądał na początek rytuału deklaracji. Falco czuł, kiedy Mrok cierpliwie krążył wokół niego w czasie zastawiania pułapki, ale teraz unosił się zaraz za zasięgiem wzroku, czasem przyglądając się syrenom, a czasem Falco.

– Poddaję się – rozpoczął. – Poddaję swoją potęgę, magię, duszę, serce, umysł i ciało. Akceptuję, że od teraz zacznę przedkładać dzikość nad porządkiem, przymuszenie nad wolną wolą, wojnę nad pokojem, samotność nad współpracą i zwodniczość nad szczerością. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. – Deklaruję się wobec Mroku i od teraz będę nazywał się Mrocznym Panem.

Magia skropliła mu się w piersi, nabierając kształtu pojedynczej strzały, którą cisnął w niebo. Zawróciła gdzieś ponad nim, pozostawiając za sobą ciemnozieloną smugę, jakby musnęła przy tym jego moc. Dziki Mrok złapał wtedy za strzałę, wycelował nią, podpalając czarnymi płomieniami i posłał z powrotem, ryczącą, w kierunku Falco. Falco opadł na ziemię, kiedy został nią trafiony, ale upewnił się, że wsparł się tylko na jednym kolanie. Mimo wszystkich oczekiwań, że jego potęga zostanie należycie doceniona, dzikiemu Mrokowi tak na dobrą sprawę nie zależało na tym, żeby służący mu czarodzieje się przed nim płaszczyli.

Falco wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął odliczać dni w głowie. Nie oczekiwał czegokolwiek poza przegraną, ale i tak zaatakuje, oczywiście, dopiero kiedy będzie miał największe szanse na wygraną. To miało być zaledwie preludium, pokazanie jak poważnie do tego podchodził i _mógł_ zachowywać się jak Mroczny Pan na wypadek, gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Czterdzieści dni. Oczywiście, że zaatakuje w noc Walpurgi, kiedy moc dzikiego Mroku będzie krążyła po świecie w pełnej potędze.

Poczuł, jak w ramiona wbijają mu się pazury, kiedy dziki Mrok osiadał na nim, więc obejrzał się i zobaczył, że przybrał on kształt ciemnego ptaka, wyglądającego praktycznie jak kos, gdyby pominąć błękitne umaszczenie na skrzydłach. Stworzenie zawiesiło jedną z nóg na swoim dziobie i posłało mu wyjątkowo wredne spojrzenie ze swojego paciorkowego oka.

Falco wyprostował się i rozpoczął przygotowania do następnego ataku. Przyjrzał się uważnie taktyce Toma, jak i historii mrocznej magii, żeby nauczyć się, jak właściwie się do tego zabrać, ale przecież miał też i własne pomysły. W Departamencie Tajemnic Harry uderzył w niego falą wspomnień, na którą Falco w ogóle nie był przygotowany.

Był jednak w stanie zaabsorbować te wspomnienia, wyciągnąć z nich wnioski i stworzyć z nich bronie.

Złapał za pierwsze ostrze, trzymając je mocno w dłoni i wyglądając daleko przed siebie, w kierunku jeziora, przy którym Harry mocował się z syrenami.

* * *

Rufus zamrugał, czując się, jakby właśnie się obudził z głębokiego snu.

To było wyjątkowo _interesujące_ wrażenie. Siedział w gabinecie, rozmawiając ze Starszym Juniperem o kolejnych ustępstwach, jakie Wizengamot byłby gotów poczynić w kwestii magicznych stworzeń, kiedy nagle przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz wody. Nie był w stanie ocenić, czy to była rzeka, czy też morze, ale to zdawało się nie mieć znaczenia. Powinien wyjść z gabinetu, żeby się przekonać. A potem powinien w nią wskoczyć. Nie musiał przejmować się utonięciem. W wodzie czekały dłonie gotowe, żeby go złapać. Już je niemal widział, unoszące się nad powierzchnią, ale tak blade i lśniące, że przypominały odbicia słońca.

A potem przymuszenie osłabło i teraz słyszał tylko muzykę, wznoszącą się i krążącą pieśń, od której serce zabiło mu szybciej i oczy przeszkliły od łez. Rufus potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się od Junipera. Starszy nigdy nie zapomniałby o okazaniu takiej słabości. Rufus będzie musiał ustalić, co właściwie ją wywołało.

Szybko jednak zauważył, że Starszy również miał problemy z zapanowaniem nad emocjami, na tyle, na ile można było wywnioskować z jego zachrypniętego odkaszlnięcia i potarcia twarzy. Oczywiście, szybko doszedł do siebie. Juniper był politykiem, zdołał otrzymać się na stanowisku mimo wielu zmian w Ministerstwie – zbyt potężny, żeby go nieodpowiednio rozdrażnić, za słaby, żeby ktokolwiek zaczął uważać go za zagrożenie. 

– Psiakrew, cholera, co to miało być? – zadeklarował właśnie głośnym i ponurym głosem, którym ewidentnie starał się zagłuszyć własny żal.

Rufus w odpowiedzi stuknął różdżką w zaczarowane okno. Obrazy zaczęły przeskakiwać między kilkoma różnymi miejscami Londynu, w których nie działo się nic szczególnego. A potem zawisł nad Tamizą, której szare wody wzburzały się od pływających w nich magicznych stworzeń, pływających wolno wokół mugolskiego mostu. Rufus zobaczył mignięcia żółtych włosów, a biorąc pod uwagę to, czego przed chwilą doświadczył, szybko domyślił się, że musiały to być syreny.

Ponad nimi, gdzieś w powietrzu, równie widoczny mugolskiemu Londynowi, co kiedyś smok, wisiał wizerunek młodego człowieka otoczonego błękitnymi płomieniami i śpiewającego głosem feniksa.

– Harry _vates_ – powiedział Rufus. _Powinienem był się domyślić._

– Czy on musi zawsze się tak ze wszystkim _obnosić?_ – zapytał oburzony Juniper, nachylając się nad ramieniem Rufusa, żeby wyjrzeć gniewnie przez okno. – Inne ministerstwa zaczną dochodzić do wniosku, że urządzamy cholerny _festiwal_ dla mugoli. Chodźcie, zobaczcie sobie smoka! Przekonajcie się, że feniksy naprawdę istnieją! – Żachnął się, wyraźnie zdegustowany.

– Nie sądzę, żeby takie były jego intencje – powiedział Rufus, siadając z lekkim westchnieniem i czekając na koniec pokazu. – Znowu ratuje świat, Starszy, a to cokolwiek głośne przedsięwzięcie.

* * *

Harry rozmawiał z syrenami.

Upewniał się, że każda jedna nuta dawała wizje otwartych wód, niezwiedzonych przez mugoli oceanów, głazów, na których syreny mogłyby wygrzewać się do woli, nigdy nie martwiąc się pojawiającymi się na horyzoncie statkami, powietrza, które niosłoby ich głosy, żeby oczarowywać ryby, delfiny, a które nigdy nie wystawiłoby ich na zagrożenie ze strony marynarzy. Przez jego głos przelewał się błękit, zieleń i srebrzysto–biała piana. Czy syreny naprawdę powinny spędzać życie na pływaniu w tych zatłoczonych, skażonych wodach? Wody wokół Brytanii były pełne śmieci, ludzi i statków. Tymczasem zaraz za horyzontem istniał ocean, całe połacie wody, których nikt nigdy nie zobaczy poza syrenami, a w których Harry mógłby upewnić się, że miałyby pełną wolność.

Syrena odpowiedziała powoli, ponieważ skrzepła magia przeciskała się jej przez usta. Zawarły układ. Pomogą staremu czarodziejowi, oczarują mugoli i czarodziejów, zmuszając do wejścia do wody. Działały zgodnie ze swoimi najgłębszymi instynktami. Były stworzeniami przymuszenia. Nie mogły poradzić na to, jakie się urodziły. Wizja Harry'ego była atrakcyjna, ale jeśli nie będą miały ludzi, których będą mogły przymuszać, to zaprzepaszczą podstawę swojego istnienia.

Harry zmienił swoją pieśń, przez co nabrała ostrych, bezlitosnych krańców. Pokazał królowej syren, że służyła Voldemortowi w ten sam sposób, w jaki teraz służyła Falco, a w międzyczasie pływała sobie beztrosko i nikogo nie krzywdząc wokół wybrzeży Brytanii, bo nie miała żadnego pana, który mógłby nią pokierować. Czy naprawdę działała zgodnie z własnymi potrzebami, czy naprawdę przymuszała tylko tych, których chciała przymusić? _Harry_ wiedział, że syreny są zdolne do osiągnięcia znacznie więcej i wcale nie musiały polegać na ludziach. Ale skoro tego chciała, skoro naprawdę chciała odwrócić się od tego wszystkiego, bo wierzyła w jakieś niepoważne zapewnienia, że to czarodzieje byli podstawą jej gatunku, to jasne, proszę bardzo, niech tak robi dalej.

Magia swobodniej wypływała z ust królowej syren. Oczywiście, że nie _chciała_ służyć innym. Ale tak właśnie funkcjonowały syreny.

I nigdy nie wzięły pod uwagę żadnej alternatywy?

Harry wzniósł pieśń feniksa tak wysoko, jak tylko był w stanie, pamiętając ostatni taniec Fawkesa, tak wspaniały i piękny, że sama myśl o spętaniu go wydawałaby się absurdalna. Feniksy same wybierały, z kim chciały się związać, komu służyć, o ile w ogóle tego chciały, w dodatku zawsze pozostawiały sobie prawo do opuszczenia kompana, który okazał się ich niegodny. Czarodzieje _szanowali_ je za to, za tę wolność. Dlatego właśnie nigdy nie zaczną szanować syren.

Przecież to jakiś absurd, odpowiedział głos królowej, wypełniając umysł Harry'ego obrazami wzburzonej, mrocznej wody. Oczywiście, że powinni szanować syreny. Syreny są w stanie ich zabić, nie to, co feniksy.

Ale nawet feniksy są do tego zdolne, odpowiedział Harry, wyrzucając z siebie skomplikowane trele, które powinny owijać się wokół ostrego dzioba i lśnić przy szkarłatnych pazurach. Czarodzieje wiedzieli, że feniksy mogą okazać się potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Ale i tak je kochali. Nigdy nie pokochają w ten sposób syren.

_Nie potrzebujemy ludzkiej miłości,_ zaśpiewała królowa.

Harry uśmiechnął się i splótł odpowiedź z serii pauz i wysokich nut, które przeskakiwały między sobą, wznosząc się i opadając niczym fale i myśli, podążając za jej myśleniem. Czyli jednak nie potrzebowały ludzkiej miłości, tak? Tak samo jak nie potrzebowały ludzkiego szacunku, czy ludzkich ofiar. Mogłyby odpłynąć w dal, wolne od tego wszystkiego. Ich życia mogłyby splatać się z ludzkimi wyłącznie, kiedy same by tego chciały. Bo póki co po prostu przechodziły z jednego pana do drugiego. Sztuczka Voldemorta, który zniszczył ich sieć, była tylko tym, sztuczką. Momentalnie zostały zniewolone z powrotem.

Czy chciałyby dowiedzieć się, jak to jest, nie być niewolnikiem?

Głosy odpowiedziały mu zewsząd, z każdej zatoki, odnogi, jeziora, oceanu i rzeki, które miały jakieś połączenie z morzem. _Tak._

Harry zignorował pieczenie, które zaczęło zalewać mu gardło od nadwyrężania głosu. _Poradzi_ sobie z tym. Splecie dla nich wizję wolności tak urzekającej, że nigdy nawet nie zechcą wrócić na żadne wybrzeże, co najwyżej w celu przysiądnięcia na głazie, żeby przeczesać sobie włosy. Powinny mieć władzę nad swoim istnieniem, oddzieloną od czegokolwiek, co człowiek byłby w stanie dla nich zrobić. Harry nie będzie w stanie określić każdego szczegółu, bo był tylko człowiekiem, ale pokaże im ślady, ogólniki, z nadzieją, że za nimi podążą.

I wtedy zachwiał się, bo wspomnienie uderzyło w niego niczym nóż. Nagle nie widział żadnego jeziora, nie czuł trawy pod nogami. Nagle nie był w stanie zobaczyć niczego, poza tym dniem, kiedy Lily powiedziała mu, że nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć kochanka, czy rodziny, bo musiał chronić Connora. Czuł się, jakby miał siedem lat, a uzasadnienie tego stwierdzenia odbijało mu się echem w każdym kącie umysłu, rezonując w treningu, szepcząc w kręgach, których nie był w stanie przełamać.

Harry zarzucił głosem przeciw tym więzom. Nie zrobiło to żadnej różnicy. Wspomnienie zacisnęło się na nim, ograniczyło niczym sieć. Poczuł, że zaczyna się kurczyć, żeby do niego dostosować. Inne wspomnienia minęły go przelotnie, niknąc, ilekroć starał się za jakieś złapać. Draco, Regulus, Snape, wszyscy zanikali, zanikali, zanikali, a Harry nie miał pojęcia czemu.

* * *

Falco ostrożnie splótł swoją sieć.

Jej sercem, pająkiem, jeśli ktoś wolałby to określenie, było wspomnienie Harry'ego, kiedy dowiedział się, że nigdy nie będzie mu wolno posiadać rodziny, czy kochanka. To już samo w sobie było potężne. Ale w żaden sposób by mu się nie przydało, gdyby odniósł się tylko do niego. Harry po prostu przeżyłby to ponownie, a Falco mógłby liczyć wyłącznie na chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi.

Kotwice sieci wciąż przebywały w zakamarkach umysłu Harry'ego, z których czasami dochodziły go tęskne myśli powrotu do czasów dzieciństwa. Falco znalazł w nim zazdrość wobec dziewczyny przechodzącej trening wojenny, za prostotę, z jaką podchodziła do swojej egzystencji, jak i zdolność momentalnego odsuwania od siebie emocji. Znalazł chwilę sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy Harry spróbował odsunąć od siebie wszystkie negatywne emocje, wrzucając je do basenów oklumencyjnych, oraz do czego doszło, kiedy ta próba zakończyła się porażką; prócz ulgi pojawiła się też pogarda do samego siebie, której nie był w stanie opanować. Znalazł sen sprzed ponad roku, wywołany rzuconą przez Toma klątwą, w którym Harry znalazł się w świecie, gdzie istniał tylko po to, by zawierać sojusze dla swojego brata i był w nim niezwykle _szczęśliwy_ , tak niezwykle, że skrupulatnie zapieczętował to wrażenie w sobie, nigdy nie odsłaniając się nim przed sojusznikami. W niewielkich i rozrzuconych częściach siebie, Harry wciąż chciał wrócić do tego, kim kiedyś był. Gdyby nic się nie zmieniło, jego życie byłoby wypełnione znacznie mniejszą ilością cierpienia, w dodatku nie miałby na sobie tych wszystkich obowiązków, za które nie wiedział nawet, jak się zabrać.

Ta pułapka była idealna, ponieważ polegała na tym, czego Harry _pragnął._ Wystarczyło, że Falco zastawił wnyki, a umysł Harry'ego był gotów dokończyć robotę.

Odsunął się, przyglądając wszystkiemu z zapartym tchem. Ostatecznie to właśnie może być moment, kiedy Harry się zadeklaruje. Przycisnąć go odpowiednio mocno, a Harry może wezwać Światło, żeby za pomocą jego mocy wydostać się z pułapki.

* * *

– Co to ma być? – zapytał nagle wyzywająco Juniper.

Rufus, który na chwilę odwrócił uwagę od zmagań na niebie, żeby zerknąć na robotę papierkową, obejrzał się i wstał. 

– Nie wiem – powiedział. Głos drżał mu i chwiał się z napięcia. W tej chwili nie był w stanie nawet się tym przejmować, ani zastanawiać, jak zareaguje na to Juniper.

Coś się stało. Coś było nie tak.

Mglisty obraz Harry'ego pośród płomieni feniksa zaczął zanikać. Teraz widać było wyłącznie zarys, bo wszystko zdawało się być przykryte wyraźnym obrazem białego pająka, przykucniętego na czarno–białej sieci. Z sieci zaczęła rozlegać się para głosów, które Rufus słyszał równie wyraźnie, co wcześniej pieśń feniksa, a przed nią, najwyraźniej, pieśń syren, choć tej już nie pamiętał jako takiej, po prostu wrażenie po niej.

_Harry, ty nigdy nie będziesz miał dzieci._

_Dlaczego nie, mamo?_

_Ponieważ dzieci zajmują czas. Zajmują praktycznie cały twój czas, kiedy są małe, a są małe przez kilka lat. Czy pamiętasz, jak byłeś mały przez ostatnich kilka lat?_

_No trochę pamiętam._

Rufus zadrżał. Rozpoznał głos Lily Potter i Harry'ego, choć ten drugi, oczywiście, brzmiał znacznie młodziej niż teraz. Nie był pewien, czym przejmował się bardziej – że tego rodzaju scena była odgrywana przed całym Londynem w ramach chronienia wszystkich przed atakiem syren, czy też że miał pierwszy rząd przed czymś, co powinno pozostać prywatne, a zostało wywleczone na scenę w miejscu publicznym, niczym obdarte ze skóry zwłoki.

_I musiałbyś poświęcić im cały swój czas, a także swojej wybrance, albo partnerowi._

_Nie miałbym w ogóle czasu dla Connora!_

_Oczywiście, że nie. A to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe wobec twojej wybranki albo partnera, prawda? Tak samo jak nie byłoby to sprawiedliwe wobec twojego taty, gdybym musiała służyć komuś, w taki sposób, w jaki ty służysz Connorowi._

Juniper dotknął jego ramienia. Rufus, czując jak robi mu się niedobrze, obejrzał się na niego i zobaczył, że Starszy w ogóle nie odrywa wzroku od nieba.

– Co to ma być?

Rufus zamrugał i wrócił spojrzeniem do nieprzyjemnego morza obrazów, z całej siły starając się zignorować głosy.

* * *

Harry'ego zalało pragnienie odprężenia się, pozwolenia wspomnieniu na ogarnięcie go. _Mógłby_ wrócić do swojego jajka i wreszcie byłoby po wszystkim. Nikt poza Falco nie dowiedziałby się, że to jego własna słabość zmusiła go do poddania się, a nie przytłaczająca potęga Mrocznego Pana. Miał po swojej stronie magię dzikiego Mroku, dzięki której jego sieć, narzędzie przymuszenia, była znacznie grubsza i gęściej zapleciona. Nikt by się nie dowiedział, do czego tak naprawdę doszło. Harry mógłby zatracić się w tych wspomnieniach i nie znać niczego poza nimi.

Wciąż pragnął spokojnego życia. Wciąż wydawało mu się, że to wszystko powinno być nieco prostsze, zwłaszcza kiedy wracał wykończony po całym dniu popełniania błędów, których nikt normalny nigdy by nie popełnił. Kusiło go, żeby poddać się i ustąpić przed treningiem.

Powiedział Draconowi, że niektóre z jego instynktów do poświęcania się nigdy nie znikną. Taka była prawda. Były w nim zbyt głęboko zakorzenione. Zawsze będzie nosił na sobie blizny, nigdy się tak do końca nie zaleczy.

Ale to właśnie te instynkty go teraz uratowały, lśniąc po bokach jego umysłu niczym odłamki złamanej kości, albo skorupki jaja i przecinając swoimi ostrymi krańcami nici sieci na swojej drodze.

Och, jasne, wygodnie byłoby się poddać, ale przecież wygoda nigdy nie była jego priorytetem, ani czymś, czego by tak naprawdę potrzebował.

No i jasne, byłby szczęśliwy, bo dla niego świat w ogóle by się nie zmienił, ale co z Draconem, Snape'em, Regulusem, Connorem, Peterem i wszystkimi, którzy go poznali i pokochali za to, kim był? Byliby zdewastowani. Nie mógł zrobić im czegoś takiego.

Co by się stało z syrenami, co z wizją wolności, którą im obiecał? Co by się stało z innymi magicznymi stworzeniami? Harry przecież nie mógł ich opuścić. Prawdziwy _vates_ nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Dla dobra innych będzie musiał żyć dalej z taką dozą wolności, jaką sam sobie wybrał.

Owinął się, przecinając przez nici sieci, która zaczęła opadać swobodnie wokół niego. Ulotna myśl szepnęła mu, kiedy przyglądał się wszystkiemu, co właśnie opuszczało mu umysł. Wyglądała jak zagubiona, jedwabna nić.

_Gdybym tylko znalazł jakiś sposób na osiągnięcie tego wszystkiego bez odczuwania przy okazji_ emocji...

Ale upomniał się, że nie, potrzebował swoich emocji, bo Draco potrzebował tego od niego. W dodatku tylko jego uczucia zdawały się docierać do Snape'a, kiedy zawodziły już wszystkie racjonalne argumenty. Harry syknął i potrząsnął z irytacją głową. Tak, zmienił się, dorósł już na tyle, że nie był w stanie wrócić do bycia dzieckiem, ale i tak był zaskoczony tym, _jak bardzo_ się zmienił.

Ponownie spojrzał na syreny i zobaczył, że ich królowa unosiła się w miejscu, wbijając w niego niepewne spojrzenie.

_Dokończ, co zacząłeś._

Harry przekierował swój gniew na pieśń feniksa, przetwarzając to, co zaczęło się jako furia na własne zniewolenie, w furię na samą _myśl_ o zniewoleniu wobec jakiegokolwiek gatunku, czy pana. Syreny powinny pływać wolne, pośród fal, do których ludzie nigdy nie dotrą. Powinny nurkować tak głęboko, jak tylko są w stanie, zbadać tajemnice dna oceanu, których nikt poza nimi nie zobaczy. Kto wie, co tam znajdą? Harry, ograniczony i uwięziony w swoim ludzkim ciele, nigdy się tego nie dowie. Ale syreny mogłyby.

I wtedy głos królowej syren zawrócił i pomknął wraz z jego pieśnią, niczym ryba w ławicy, trzymająca się boku drugiej. Coraz więcej z nich zawracało, a Harry czuł, jak syreny w Londynie i wszędzie indziej kierują się w stronę prądu, który zaprowadzi je wgłąb morza. Zawracały, zawracały i _nurkowały._ Wrócą do domu. Żaden człowiek nie zdoła ich przed tym powstrzymać i już nigdy więcej nie będzie im rozkazywał.

_Że niby ja? Czemu bym miał?_ zapytał Harry poprzez medium pieśni feniksa.

Królowa syren wyśmiała go. _Wszyscy czarodzieje noszą w sobie pragnienie kontrolowania innych,_ powiedziała, po czym zniknęła pod wodą, zanim Harry zdążył jej powiedzieć, że wcale tak nie miał. Kiedy otworzył oczy, ławica zniknęła z rozpościerającego się przed nim jeziora, płynąc ukrytymi tunelami w jego dnie i bokach, zbyt wąskich, by jakikolwiek człowiek zdołał za nimi podążyć, ale którymi prędzej czy później wpłyną do oceanu.

Gardło Harry'ego tak bardzo bolało, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie odzywać się jeszcze przez wiele godzin, a umysł był ociężały i pełen chaosu, niczym wzburzona kupa śmieci. Chciał opaść z sił. Zamiast tego obrócił się w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu i ukrytego w nim Falco, ponieważ tego właśnie po nim oczekiwano.

* * *

Falco wyczuł chwilę, w której jego pułapka zawiodła i westchnął, bo choć znacznie lepiej rozumiał wspomnienia dzieciństwa Harry'ego, niż kiedy za pierwszym razem stawił czoła swojemu wrogowi, to zdecydowanie nie pojmował wspomnień z okresu dorastania Harry'ego. Oczywiście, że Harry zmienił się od siódmego roku życia, a ulotne pragnienia powrotu do tego, czym kiedyś był, nigdy nie okazałyby się na tyle silne, żeby przeważyć nad tymi wszystkimi zmianami, załatać wszystkie troski i sprowadzić go z powrotem.

Odczekał, aż Harry znalazł się na tyle blisko, żeby go zobaczyć, po czym zmienił się w bielika. Harry odchylił głowę, odprowadzając go wzrokiem, kiedy się wzbijał. Rzucił w niego kilkoma zaklęciami, ale tarcze Falco, oczywiście, nie ustąpiły i wszystko odbiły z powrotem. Falco był potężniejszy od Harry'ego. _Dziwne, że ktoś tak mały i słaby, jeśli chodzi o przeciętne moce Panów i Pań, jest w stanie wywołać tyle zamieszania._

Harry przyglądał mu się bezpośrednim, bezkompromisowym, przeszywającym, jastrzębim spojrzeniem.

Falco ponownie westchnął i pokręcił głową, zwracając się ku odległemu horyzontowi. Stawi czoła Harry'emu w czasie Walpurgi i prawdopodobnie przypłaci to śmiercią.

Ale teraz u jego boku leciał Mrok, rezerwuar niekończącej się mocy, wyglądający jak czarny sokół. Śpiewał mu słodko i szeptał obietnice, które zaraz ulegną zmianie. Falco uznał, że równie dobrze może ich wysłuchać.

* * *

Płomienna pieśń roziskrzyła się nad światem tak olśniewająco, że Rufus musiał zasłonić oczy i nawet zapragnął zasłonić uszy. Taka głośna, taka lśniąca, tak obstawiająca po stronie wolności, że przez chwilę chciał wyskoczyć przez okno – mimo że było nieprawdziwe, zaczarowane tak, że mógł oglądać przez nie dowolne widoki – i znaleźć własną ścieżkę ku morzu.

Podniósł głowę, kiedy pieśń ucichła i zobaczył Tamizę kompletnie pozbawioną jakichkolwiek syren. Na moście zatrzymali się mugole, wskazując to na rzekę, to na niebo. Rufus pokręcił głową. Obliviatorzy będą mieli dziś naprawdę wiele pracy.

– Czyli tak to wygląda, kiedy Harry ratuje świat.

Rufus zerknął na Junipera. Starszy zajął z powrotem swój fotel i splótł dłonie na brzuchu. Wciąż marszczył brwi w kierunku miejsca na niebie, gdzie wcześniej pojawił się obraz i wspomnienie Harry'ego.

– Owszem, tak też bywa – powiedział Rufus. – Przyznaję, to było znacznie bardziej publiczne przedstawienie, niż zazwyczaj. Zapewniam, kiedy udał się do Departamentu Tajemnic, nie widzieli go żadni mugole.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tego z tak bliska – powiedział spokojnie Juniper, jakby omawiali jakiś nieszkodliwy, magiczny fenomen. – Naprawdę... nie tego się spodziewałem. Ale jeśli moje podejrzenia są słuszne, to młody Harry właśnie uratował nas przed przymuszeniem syren i to nie tylko Londyn, ale i resztę Brytanii.

Rufus kiwnął głową. 

– Też mi się tak wydaje, Starszy. Gdyby przebywał akurat w Londynie, ten obraz prawdopodobnie nie byłby konieczny. Po prostu zaśpiewałby z brzegu Tamizy, co pewnie by wystarczyło.

Juniper przymknął lekko oczy. 

– Wygląda na to, że przydałoby się zorganizować jakiś festyn na cześć naszego młodego bohatera o feniksowym głosie.

Rufus powstrzymał się przed chichotem. Jeśli Juniper miał zamiar wykorzystać Harry'ego z powodów politycznych, to szybko odkryje, jak bardzo Harry był pod tym względem _niesubordynowany._

Ale czarodziejskiemu światu chyba przydałoby się przypomnienie, jak wiele zawdzięczali Harry'emu. Negatywne artykuły znowu zaczynały się pojawiać, bo dziennikarze stopniowo odzyskiwali równowagę po szoku, którego doznali po odkryciu, co czarodzieje zrobili skrzatom domowym. Większość oskarżała Harry'ego o sztuczki i granie pod publiczkę, bez jakichś faktycznych gestów dobrej woli. Dionizos Hornblower uznał w tym tygodniu, że Harry jest zbyt potężny i te kopie „ _Vox Populi”_ sprzedawały się zatrważająco dobrze.

– Proszę powiedzieć, co właściwie ma pan na myśli – powiedział Starszemu.

* * *

Harry odprowadzał groźnym spojrzeniem Falco, kiedy starszy czarodziej odlatywał w dal. Był poniekąd rozczarowany, że nie zdołają załatwić tego tu i teraz, ale nie sądził, żeby tak naprawdę był w stanie temu podołać. Zmagania z syrenami i wspomnienie nadesłane przez Falco zabrały mu więcej sił, niż się tego spodziewał. Mięśnie mu drżały i bolały, a gardło piekło tak okrutnie, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu obręcze z rozgrzanego żelaza. Magiczne wycieńczenie rozmywało mu granice pola widzenia.

Oczywiście i tak podskoczył i obrócił się szybko, kiedy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.

Draco spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, po czym złapał go i przyciągnął mocno do siebie. Harry zebrał się w sobie, szykując na ochrzan. Osłony, które rozstawił wokół Wielkiej Sali, prawdopodobnie opadły, kiedy zebrał wszystkie siły do walki, ale przecież w ogóle je tam po sobie zostawił. Draco nie lubił być od niego oddzielany.

– Nic ci nie jest? – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry niepewnie – kiedy nadejdzie ochrzan? – przytaknął w kierunku jego ramienia. Kiedy Draco odsunął się i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, Harry dotknął gardła i pokręcił głową. Draco uśmiechnął się. Harry poczuł w sobie impuls odsunięcia się o krok. _Co się stało z Draco, który już zacząłby się na mnie wydzierać?_

– Nie dziwię się, włożyłeś w tę pieśń naprawdę sporo wysiłku – mruknął, po czym pocałował Harry'ego w czoło. Obejrzał się, kiedy w Zakazanym Lesie rozległy się kroki, jakby ktoś do niego wchodził, po czym obrócił z powrotem do Harry'ego. – Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem tak pięknej muzyki – wyszeptał.

Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

Draco zacisnął wokół niego ramiona, podrywając głowę jak antylopa węsząca podmuch wiatru – czy też jak lis. 

– Nie martw się – powiedział. – Jeszcze _będzie_ okazja do porozmawiania o tym, co chciałeś mi pokazać, jeśli wystarczająco się zmienię przed równonocą. – Pogłaskał Harry'ego po karku. – To były wczasy, prawda?

Harry ponownie przytaknął.

– Dobrze. – Draco potarł policzkiem policzek Harry'ego, po czym obrócił go, żeby mógł stawić czoła nadciągającym profesorom. – Po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy w ostatnim tygodniu, naprawdę sobie na nie zasłużyliśmy.

Kiedy Draco tak stał obok niego, brzmiąc w ten sposób, Harry niemal był w stanie uwierzyć, że do tego wyjazdu naprawdę dojdzie.

Ukojony wiedzą, że ktoś był gotów walczyć u jego boku, Harry oparł głowę o ramię Dracona, czekając na tłumy, którym nie wystarczy wyjaśnienie, że na tym właśnie polegała rola _vatesa._


	101. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty siódmy: Ranni w pieśni i ukoronowani kwiatami

Draco był wrogo nastawiony wobec całego świata, kiedy tak stał tam z Harrym w swoich ramionach. No, a przynajmniej _potencjalnie_ wrogo nastawiony. Jako zagrożenie liczyli się dla niego wszyscy, którzy spróbowaliby mu teraz odebrać Harry'ego, zmusić go do wygłoszenia jakiejś przemowy, albo odpowiadania na pytania.

Słyszał pieśń syren mniej jako muzykę, a bardziej jako prosty pociąg do otwartego nieba, otwartej ziemi i otwartej wody, przynajmniej póki Harry nie odpowiedział własną pieśnią. Wtedy zaczął słuchać jak rozmowa przeskakuje między nimi, a na nici srebrnych argumentów odpowiada złoty rozsądek pieśni feniksa. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę powinien być w stanie tak dobrze śledzić tę wymianę, ale możliwe, że pieśni owijały się tak ciasno wokół siebie, że po prostu pociągnęły go w kierunku właściwych wniosków. Harry przekonywał syreny do odpuszczenia sobie, aż w końcu same tego zachciały, a przynajmniej wyraziły zainteresowanie obrazami, które wystarczająco by je oczarowały.

A potem usłyszał głosy, głosy Harry'ego i jego matki, nakładające się na wcześniejszą rozmowę, jakby stali przy jeziorze w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej śpiewały syreny.

Harry nigdy... nie podzielił się z nim tym wspomnieniem. A może to zrobił i Draco jakoś to z siebie wyparł. Tak czy inaczej, przeżył szok, jakby słyszał to po raz pierwszy. Z całą pewnością wyjaśniało to pewne kwestie, nad którymi Draco często się zastanawiał, włącznie z tą, czemu Harry tak stanowczo odmawiał zaakceptowania kochanka u swojego boku.

Wkurzało go, że tak wielu ludzi usłyszało tak prywatną scenę z życia Harry'ego, podobnie jak to, że kiedy rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali, zobaczył na jak wielu twarzach pojawiło się współczucie.

Tak bardzo chciał dostać się do Harry'ego pierwszy, że prześcignął wszystkich, wybiegając na dwór jak tylko opadły osłony. I teraz, kiedy Harry oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i przelotnie poddał się poczuciu bliskości, Draco uważał, że to wszystko było tego warte.

Chwilę później McGonagall wyłoniła się spomiędzy drzew i Harry musiał się wyprostować i odsunąć lekko od Dracona. Draconowi przyszło zadowolić się delikatnym głaskaniem go po ramieniu, kiedy dyrektorka zadawała mu zaniepokojone pytania o obecność syren i bezpieczeństwo szkoły.

Harry napisał odpowiedź w powietrzu tymi samymi, płomiennymi literami, z których korzystał, kiedy nie odzywał się do Dracona przez dwa dni. 

_Syreny przybyły na rozkaz Falco. Został Mrocznym Panem i korzystał z tej samej techniki, co Voldemort kilka lat temu. Przepędziłem je, ale Falco zdołał uciec, zanim zdążyłem z nim cokolwiek zrobić._

_Wszystko obnażone do nagiej kości,_ pomyślał Draco, _prosto i schludnie._ Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy dyrektorka zmarszczyła brwi. 

– A co z głosami, które słyszeliśmy, Harry? – zapytała. – Twoim i... – Obejrzała się przez ramię na zaciekawionych uczniów i profesorów, którzy zaczęli pojawiać się za nią. – Twojej matki.

Harry pobladł tak gwałtownie, że Draco złapał go za ramię w obawie, że zaraz zemdleje. Do głowy przyszła mu ponura myśl, że Harry prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że słyszeli to inni ludzie. Wolałby z nikim się tym nie dzielić, a teraz jego prywatność została rozesłana do wszystkich.

Na tę myśl Draco zaczął marzyć o odnalezieniu Falco i opętaniu go, a następnie zmuszeniu do obdarcia się ze skóry. Przecież to powinno być możliwe. Opętaniem można nawet zmusić do popełnienia samobójstwa. Czyli to też powinno się udać.

Harry jednak po raz kolejny nie dał się pokonać dowolnej ulotnej słabości, jaką musiał teraz czuć. 

_Falco wykorzystał to wspomnienie jako broń przeciw mnie, pani dyrektor. Rozesłanie tego do wszystkich nie było moją intencją._

– Czyli spróbował cię rozproszyć, żeby zyskać przewagę w walce? – zapytała McGonagall, patrząc na niego z sympatią.

Draconowi wydawało się, że tylko on zauważył lekkie wahanie Harry'ego, nim jego cielista dłoń zaczęła kreślić litery w powietrzu. No, może jeszcze Snape, który stał tuż za McGonagall i patrzył na Harry'ego, jakby już nigdy więcej nie miał zamiaru go puszczać nigdzie samego i wyłącznie wiek Harry'ego powstrzymywał go przed wzięciem go na ręce i zaniesieniem do łóżka.

_Tak, pani dyrektor._

McGonagall westchnęła. 

– Mroczni Panowie już tak mają. – Obróciła się i kiwnęła głową do stojących za nią uczniów. – Jesteście już bezpieczni, a _vatesowi_ nic się nie stało – ogłosiła. – Proszę, żeby wszyscy wrócili na śniadanie.

Oczywiście, wszyscy mieli to gdzieś. Stłoczyli się wokół Harry'ego, zadając mu pytania i przyglądając się z fascynacją jego gardłu, jakby nie byli w stanie uwierzyć, że stworzyło pieśń tak niewinną, spontaniczną i przejrzystą. Harry zniósł to wszystko i to znacznie grzeczniej, niż Draco by to zrobił na jego miejscu. Prawdopodobnie pomagał mu fakt, że nie był w stanie mówić, a płomienne litery mogły odpowiadać tylko na jedno pytanie na raz, dzięki czemu zdołał zignorować te, które były dla niego zbyt niekomfortowe.

Snape przebił się do Harry'ego przy pierwszej możliwej okazji i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Harry kiwnął głową i przysunął się blisko. Czego surowość dyrektorki nie zdołała osiągnąć, tam podziałał grymas Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape z powodzeniem wyciągnął Harry'ego z tłumu i zaprowadził go do zamku.

Draco ruszył powoli za nimi, nie spuszczając Harry'ego z oczu, ale też myśląc o wielu sprawach, które zwykle nie przychodziły mu w takich chwilach do głowy. Harry doczeka się za to nowych zaszczytów; nawet gdyby nikt poza nimi nie widział jego utarczki, albo nie słyszał tej pieśni, to dzieci w Hogwarcie i tak napiszą do swoich rodziców.

Draco po raz pierwszy zaczynał pojmować, czemu Harry w ogóle tego nie chciał. Kiedy Draco pojawił się obok niego, Harry nie wyglądał zwycięsko, był po prostu wykończony. Przynajmniej na kilka chwil oparł się na nim tak ciężko, jakby cierpiał, jakby już nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.

_Być może czasem wielkość osiągnięcia nie ma znaczenia i wiwaty trzeba odłożyć na później._

* * *

Harry chciał to wszystko przetrawić.

To nie było... świadomość, że wszyscy w Hogwarcie – a może nawet dalej – usłyszeli to wspomnienie, nie bolała _aż tak_ bardzo. Zniósłby to. Przeżyłby to. Przecież przeżył gorsze sytuacje w czasie rozprawy.

Ale potrzebował godziny, może nawet tylko kilku minut, na zwinięcie się w kłębek, schowanie w muszelce zrobionej z całego tego bólu i owinięcie wspomnienia wokół rdzenia spraw, które _rozumiał_ , a którego inni ludzie mu nie podyktowali. Ten rdzeń nie miałby żadnego użalania się nad sobą. Po prostu nieskończoną wyrozumiałość. Ponieważ tylko on tak naprawdę w pełni się rozumiał.

Tylko kilka minut na osobności...

Ale wyglądało na to, że nikt nie chciał mu na to pozwolić. Najpierw Snape nie puszczał go przez całą drogę do Wielkiej Sali, po czym pozostał przy Harrym i patrzył na niego, póki Harry czegoś nie zjadł. Harry pochylił nisko głowę, czując jak policzki zalewa mu tępy rumieniec. Był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu Snape nie chciał spuszczać go z oczu – ostatecznie niemal zniknął z jego życia, na swój sposób – ale przecież przyglądało im się teraz tak wielu ludzi, że naprawdę nie powinien zachowywać się jak matka kwoka.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadza. Wręcz nachylił się do niego. 

– Upewniam się tylko, że nie zapomnisz o tym, że masz tu ojca, gdybyś kiedyś zechciał na kimś polegać – powiedział cicho, po czym wyprostował się i ruszył do stołu prezydialnego. A Harry _wiedział,_ że Millicenta, siedząca po jednej stronie, i Draco, siedzący po drugiej, to usłyszeli.

Zaraz potem pojawił się Connor, żeby go przytulić i krzyczeć, że prawie przegrał z nimi walkę i jakie to było dziwne, bo kończyny kompletnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i wywracały się na lewą stronę za każdym razem, kiedy zmieniał się rozmówca w tym śpiewie. Harry odpowiedział na przytulenie jedną ręką; Draco trzymał jego drugą dłoń tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie odcinał mu dopływ krwi.

A potem pojawił się Argutus, który podpełzł, żeby zapytać, jakim prawem go to wszystko ominęło, a wielka, szara sowa wylądowała majestatycznie na stole Slytherinu i wyciągnęła ku niemu kopertę z oficjalną pieczęcią ministerstwa. Harry przełamał pieczęć cielistą dłonią, pozwalając Draconowi potrzymać się za srebrną, po czym przejrzał pośpiesznie znajdujący się w środku list, czując narastającą desperację.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Wielu ludzi z Londynu widziało Twoje zmagania z syrenami. Mimo, że dla obliviatorów oznacza to naprawdę wiele pracy z mugolami, to i tak posłużyło nam to za ważne przypomnienie, jak wiele nasz świat Ci zawdzięcza. Czy pozwolisz, żebyśmy zorganizowali jutro niewielką ceremonię przed Ministerstwem Magii, żeby uszanować Twoje bohaterskie poświęcenie? Nie potrwa to długo, ale wydaje nam się, że ludziom, którzy oglądali Twoją walkę, naprawdę przyda się zobaczyć, że przeżyłeś to w jednym kawałku i pozostaniesz w czarodziejskim świecie, gotów bronić go przed różnymi rodzajami zagrożeń._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

Draco przejął od niego list, kiedy Harry podał mu go bez słowa. 

– To chyba dobre wieści, Harry? – zapytał głosem miękkim i gęstym niczym śmietana. – Przypomnisz im, o co właściwie chodzi w tej wojnie i przy okazji otrzymasz nagrodę za dobre zachowanie. – Pociągnął nosem. – Wydaje mi się, że czas, żebyś wreszcie otrzymał coś takiego, zamiast bez przerwy zabiegać o polityczne ustępstwa, które każdy normalny czarodziej otrzymałby bez pytania.

Harry zdołał się uśmiechnąć. 

_Jeszcze niedawno byłeś strasznie wbrew niektórym z tych ustępstw,_ zaczął się z nim droczyć. Przypilnował, żeby te litery były małe, dzięki czemu tylko Draco mógł je zobaczyć. _Czy to znaczy, że zmieniłeś zdanie? A może Draco Malfoy jest jednym z tych czarodziejów, którzy zawsze mają rację, bez względu na wszystko?_

Draco miał przynajmniej dość rozumu, żeby wyglądać na zakłopotanego. Zaraz jednak zadarł nosa. 

– Draco Malfoy jest tym czarodziejem, który jest twoim kochankiem, Harry, i jest z ciebie naprawdę dumny. – Nachylił się, żeby zanurzyć nos we włosach Harry'ego, po czym szepnął: – I który upewni się, że jednak _udamy się_ na te wczasy.

Harry zerknął na niego z wdzięcznością. Draco, zajęty ponownym przeglądaniem listu, w ogóle nie zauważył. Następnie wyprostował się i zaczął sugerować, co Harry powinien napisać w liście zwrotnym, choć Harry czuł się zobowiązany do skorzystania z najwyżej połowy jego propozycji.

Jęknął w swojej głowie, po czym nabrał głęboko tchu i zaczął pisać. No to nie będzie miał czasu na przetrawienie tego wszystkiego. To nie miało znaczenia. Dzień jeszcze się nie skończył, a był pewien, że wszyscy będą się na niego gapili na korytarzach i w czasie zajęć. I czemu by nie mieli? Przecież dokonał czegoś niezwykłego, prawda?

Dręczyła go tylko sugestia, rozbrzmiewająca gdzieś w samym środku głowy, że to wcale nie było takie niezwykłe. Dręczyła go, dręczyła i dręczyła przez całe eliksiry, kiedy Snape przyglądał mu się uważnie, przez obronę przed mroczną magią, kiedy ludzie oglądali się na niego z podziwem i podekscytowaniem, przez transmutację, kiedy paru Krukonów, którzy jeszcze jakiś czas temu starali się go śledzić za pomocą jakiegoś specjalnego zaklęcia, teraz z kpiną chcieli robić sobie notatki o jego kolejnych cudownych wyczynach.

_Przecież nie zrobiłem tego, żeby komuś zaimponować,_ pomyślał Harry, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś chichocze na ten temat. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał to od jednego ze Ślizgonów z siódmego roku. Jasne, że im to w ogóle nie byłby w stanie zaimponować, bo przecież dzielił z nimi pokój wspólny, w którym wielokrotnie widzieli, jak potykał się o krzesła, albo zasypiał nad pracą domową, zaśliniając poduszki. Ale też powinni go znać na tyle dobrze, żeby zorientować się, że nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, żeby... żeby...

Żeby popisać się jak jakiś Gilderoy Lockhart.

_Zrobiłem to, bo musiałem. To wszystko. Ludzie są bohaterami każdego dnia, bo nikt poza nimi czegoś by nie zrobił, a jakoś im nikt nie urządza festynów, albo nie gapi się na nich na korytarzach w Hogwarcie i szepcze za plecami._

_Mam już tego dość. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby przestali._

* * *

– Dziękujemy za przybycie, Harry. – Scrimgeour używał zaklęcia _Sonorus_ , dzięki czemu reszta przelewającego się, przepychającego i napierającego w alejce tłumu była w stanie go usłyszeć. – Ten festyn może wydawać się bardzo niewielki, ale naprawdę na niego zasługujesz, a chcieliśmy wyrazić nasz szacunek i wdzięczność tak szybko po bitwie, jak to możliwe. Woleliśmy tego nie odwlekać, żeby nie popadło w zapomnienie.

_Wolałbym, żeby popadło,_ pomyślał Harry. Po prostu kiwnął głową; wciąż ciężko mu się mówiło. Tłum się tym najwyraźniej zadowolił, bo rozległy się brawa i wiwaty. Znajdowali się w tym samym miejscu, z którego Harry prowadził konferencję prasową przed poprzednim przesileniem zimowym, żeby ostrzec wszystkich przed atakiem dzikiego Mroku. W tej chwili było przede wszystkim osłonięte przed mugolami, a ich wizerunek unosił się nad alejką, pokazując wszystko tym, którzy stali z tyłu. Harry nie sądził, żeby z twarzy zszedł mu rumieniec od chwili pojawienia się na miejscu.

„Niewielki festyn” wciąż oznaczał zdecydowaną przesadę ministerstwa. Ze wszystkich stron otaczali ich dziennikarze, większość z podnieceniem prosiła Harry'ego o najmniejszy choćby komentarz, a aparaty błyskały za każdym razem, kiedy zdarzało mu się zapomnieć i zerknąć gdzieś w bok. Girlandy kwiatów, magicznie zmuszonych do przedwczesnego zakwitnięcia – a może nawet zamówionych z innych krajów, kto wie – owijały filary i balustrady małej platformy, którą przygotował Scrimgeour, a jak tylko Harry dołączył do niego, podszedł do niego auror z wiankiem. Harry musiał nieustannie powstrzymywać się przed pokusą ciśnięcia nim w tłum. Były to niebieskie kwiatki, otoczone długimi kolcami, które zdawały się niebezpiecznie zbliżać mu do oka, ilekroć się poruszył.

Draco stał obok niego, obejmując go w pasie i wyglądając na zadowolonego z sytuacji. Snape stał zaraz za nimi, uzbrojony w grymas, dzięki któremu większość dziennikarzy stała się nie łapać go w kadr. Harry chciał, żeby Connor pojawił się z nimi, ale jego brat odmówił, twierdząc że ma już serdecznie dość festynów wyrządzanych na swoją cześć. Wystarczą mu imprezy, organizowane w Gryffindorze z okazji wygranego przez niego Pucharu Quidditcha.

Poza Scrimgeourem pojawiło się jeszcze kilku członków Wizengamotu: Gryzelda Marchbanks, wyglądająca na pyszną z dumy i Starszy Juniper, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Niewiele się odzywał, ale z jego przeciągłych spojrzeń i bystrych oczu Harry wywnioskował, że musiał być dobrym politykiem. Kiedy Harry go o to zapytał, minister wzruszył lekko ramionami i przyznał, że ten festyn był głównie pomysłem Junipera, ale zgodził się na niego, bo wydawało mu się, że czarodziejskiemu światu przyda się przypomnienie, jak wiele zawdzięczali Harry'emu.

_W zamian mogliby mi dać,_ pomyślał Harry, ponuro rozglądając się po wesołym tłumie, z którego większość ludzi widziała po prostu rozmytą scenę, _godzinę na odpoczynek i namysł._

Wczoraj do tego nie doszło. Draco nie spuszczał go z oczu przez cały dzień, nawet zasnął w jego ramionach z lekkim uśmiechem, który zdawał się już na dobre zagościć na jego ustach. Harry'emu wydawało się, że potem poleży przez jakiś czas i pozwoli sobie wszystko przetrawić, ale jego magiczne wycieńczenie – z którym nie chciał udać się do Madam Pomfrey, co było jego jedyną wygraną walką tego dnia – i ciepło wtulonego w niego Dracona, posłały go spiralą w sen znacznie wcześniej, niż tego chciał. A dzisiaj obudził się i od razu musiał udać się do ministerstwa na tę _durną_ ceremonię.

Wężyca Wielu, owinięta wokół jego gardła, bo Harry naprawdę chciał zabrać ją ze sobą tego dnia, spięła się, reagując na jego rozdrażnienie. Harry żałował, że nie może jej dotknąć bez zwracania na siebie uwagi; zamiast tego syknął więc tylko uspokajająco pod tymi nieszczęsnymi wiwatami. Wężomowa nie bolała równie mocno co angielski. Poczuł, jak jej zwoje powoli się rozluźniają, a jej kaptur wraz z językiem, muskają lekko jego gardło.

– Twoja sława jako _vatesa_ – powiedział Scrimgeour, kiedy brawa wreszcie ucichły na tyle, że ludzie byli w stanie go usłyszeć – słusznie przysporzyła ci posłuchu pośród szlachetnych ludzi, ale niewielu darzyło cię za to szacunkiem. – Harry'emu nie umknęło zerknięcie, jakie posłał w tym momencie Juniperowi, więc zachował to sobie w pamięci na później. – A mimo to wyzwoliłeś południowe gobliny, wyzwoliłeś północne gobliny, wyzwoliłeś stado centaurów w Zakazanym Lesie, wyzwoliłeś stado jednorożców w Zakazanym Lesie, uwolniłeś rój Wielu spod ich sieci, wyzwoliłeś dementorów, przeżyłeś dwie walki ze smokami, wynegocjowałeś ugodę dla wilkołaków, dzięki czemu teraz mogą cieszyć się takimi samymi prawami co czarodzieje, oraz wyzwoliłeś skrzata domowego, który zdołał pokazać nam, jak bardzo się myliliśmy. To naprawdę imponująca lista osiągnięć, zwłaszcza że twoja rola zaczęła się... ile lat temu, _vatesie?_ – Obrócił się uprzejmie w kierunku Harry'ego i zaczekał.

Harry podniósł trzy palce. Gardło wciąż piekło go, jakby przyłożono do niego rozgrzane żelazo, ilekroć się odzywał. Przełykanie śliny naprawdę niewiele pomagało. Na szczęście nie oczekiwano od niego żadnej przemowy w czasie tej szalonej ceremonii.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czemu Scrimgeour nie podsumował jego osiągnięć jako _vatesa_ po prostu jako „wyzwoliłeś wiele gatunków”. Następnie skrzywił się z rezygnacją. To nie spełniłoby celów Scrimgeoura, który chciał przypomnieć wszystkim słuchającym i oglądającym ich ludziom, którzy przynajmniej na tę chwilę go kochali, jak wiele zdołał osiągnąć bez żadnego uznania. Harry ledwie powstrzymał się przed potarciem głowy, ale zorientował się w porę, jak taki gest zostałby zinterpretowany. I tak wydawało mu się, że przynajmniej kilka można było wcisnąć pod jeden daszek. Przecież centaury, jednorożce, rój Wielu i widłowęże, o których wielu ludzi wciąż nie wiedziało, mieszkały w Zakazanym Lesie. Można było o tym wspomnieć i mieć to za sobą.

Merlinie, ależ bolała go głowa.

– Trzy lata – powiedział Scrimgeour, głosem dźwięcznym i pełnym dumy. – Jak wielu z nas zdołałoby osiągnąć tak wiele w zaledwie trzy lata, nawet gdybyśmy w ogóle zaczęli wtedy rozważać szanowanie magicznych stworzeń? – Więcej braw, od których Harry'ego zaczęły już zęby boleć. – A teraz należy dodać do tej listy jeszcze syreny. Uważam to za najbardziej imponujące osiągnięcie, naprawdę. Bez ciebie magiczna Brytania stałaby się krajem niewolników.

Zamilkł, jakby w oczekiwaniu na jakąś uwagę Harry'ego. I pewnie nawet Harry wydusiłby z siebie jakąś. Prawdopodobnie powinien był powiedzieć coś o tym, że Brytania pozostanie krajem niewolników, póki mugolaki nie zostaną zrównane w prawach, albo póki wszystkie skrzaty domowe nie zostaną uwolnione spod swoich sieci, czy też póki ktoś nie mógłby przejść się ulicą, nie zwracając na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi – co byłoby aluzją do Jacinth i innych dzieci w jej położeniu, co mogłoby mu pomóc w rozpoczęciu walki o nie.

Kiedy jednak spojrzał Scrimgeourowi w oczy, uznał że lepiej tego nie mówić, zwłaszcza tego ostatniego, biorąc pod uwagę jego chwiejną relację z prasą, własną niechęć do rzucanych mu spojrzeń przez samo to, że był magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta, jak i wszystkiego, co stało się po tym jak nim został.

– Wielokrotnie ratowałeś i moje życie – odezwał się Scrimgeour, uznając najwyraźniej, że Harry jednak nie odpowie. _Uwielbiam moje obolałe gardło,_ pomyślał sardonicznie Harry. _Tylko dzięki niemu nie muszę teraz wymyślać na poczekaniu żadnych wymówek._ – Jak i życia obecnych tu ludzi. Nie wiem, jak wielu było na skraju wskoczenia do Tamizy, kiedy usłyszeli śpiew syren...

Po tłumie poniósł się zakłopotany śmiech.

– Ale zapewniam, że osobiście oczy zaszkliły mi się od łez, kiedy usłyszałem pieśń feniksa. – Scrimgeour pochylił przed Harrym głowę, patrząc na niego z powagą i szacunkiem. Harry wiedział, że powinien podziwiać polityczne instynkty człowieka, które pozwalały mu na tak szybkie przeniesienie się ze śmiechu do żalu. Zamiast tego po prostu chciał, żeby Scrimgeour wreszcie się zamknął i wszyscy mogli się rozejść do domów. – To kolejna sprawa, o której nigdy nie powinniśmy zapominać, _vatesie_ , że uratowałeś nas przed dzikim Mrokiem, bo twój feniks kochał cię tak bardzo, że oddał za ciebie życie. Już kiedyś usłyszeliśmy twój głos, tego ranka, kiedy rokosz dobiegł końca i byliśmy w stanie oferować wilkołakom prawa, jakie powinny mieć od samego początku. – Juniper prychnął i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że chyba już wie, czemu Starszy nie dogadywał się z ministrem. – Usłyszenie go po raz kolejny było darem, na który żadne z nas sobie nie zasłużyło.

Harry po prostu kiwnął głową, czując że twarz płonie mu, jakby miał gorączkę. _Czy mógłby już skończyć? Nie chcę, żeby ludzie się na mnie gapili. Mogą spędzić ten czas na przyglądaniu się prawdziwym cudom natury, jak feniksom i syrenom, z którymi dzielą ten świat i na których do tej pory się nawet nie oglądali. A Fawkes nie zginął dlatego, że mnie kochał. Zginął, ponieważ bez jego śmierci dziki Mrok by mną zawładnął, a potem przejął kontrolę nad światem. To był akt heroizmu. Poświęcenie. Nie część mojej historii._

– Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, jak i wiele więcej, na przykład twoje zwycięstwa w wojnie przeciw Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, uznaliśmy, że ministerstwo powinno wyrazić swoją wdzięczność tym oto niewielkim podarkiem. – Scrimgeour uśmiechnął się lekko. Harry był pewien, że wielu ludzi uzna ten uśmiech za ironiczny. Ale z tego bliska widział głęboki smutek w oczach ministra i domyślił się, jak zabrzmią jego następne słowa. – Tylko tyle możemy ci dać, poza naszymi rękami i umysłami, żeby wyrazić wsparcie wobec tej samej sprawy co twoja, bo naprawdę, choć nasze ręce i umysły robią co mogą, żeby spłacić jakoś ten dług, to nigdy byśmy tego nie zdołali.

Harry zamknął oczy. W głowie mu się kręciło, robiło mu się coraz bardziej słabo. _Niech cię Merlin przeklnie, Scrimgeour, przecież aż nadto już dla mnie zrobiłeś. Wykorzystałeś dla mnie wszelkie możliwe sztuczki, jakie miałeś w zapasie i podjąłeś się ryzyka, przez które każdy inny minister straciłby na popularności. Czemu musisz robić jeszcze coś takiego? To niesłuszne i niesprawiedliwe._

– Order Merlina – ciągnął dalej Scrimgeour. – Starszy Juniper to zaproponował i to on ci go zaprezentuje, ale naprawdę nie wyobrażam sobie bardziej adekwatnej nagrody.

Harry otworzył szybko oczy. _Nie._

Order Merlina wydaje się wyłącznie tym, którzy dokonali czegoś naprawdę niezwykłego w czasie wojny; po Pierwszej Wojnie przyznano go pośmiertnie kilku członkom Zakonu Feniksa, włącznie z Gideonem i Fabianem Prewettami. Czasami przyznawano go zwykłym mieszkańcom, kiedy dokonali czegoś naprawdę bohaterskiego, jak ujęcie zbiega na sposoby, które znacznie przekraczało ich możliwości.

Przecież Harry niczego takiego nie zrobił. Uwolnił syreny dla _ich_ własnego dobra, a nie dla dobra czarodziejskiej społeczności, a potem ucierpiał od wspomnienia, którego wcale nie chciał przeżywać na nowo, bo przypomniało ono tylko wszystkim, że kiedyś się nad nim znęcano. W dodatku nawet nie zdołał pokonać, ani ująć Falco, co byłoby prawdziwym zwycięstwem wczorajszej utarczki.

Stworzył przed Scrimgeourem jaskrawe litery, które lśniły niczym błyskawice. 

_Z całym szacunkiem, panie ministrze, ale nie mogę tego przyjąć._

Scrimgeour zmarszczył lekko brwi. 

– Dlaczego nie, Harry?

_Nie zrobiłem dość, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć._

Draco potrząsnął nim lekko i syknął mu wściekłe „Harry!” do ucha. Snape podszedł bliżej, ale Harry nie był w stanie obrócić się do niego, żeby zobaczyć, co myślał o tym wszystkim. Gryzelda i Juniper skrzywili się. Harry jednak nie odrywał wzroku od oczu ministra, który przyglądał mu się z namysłem stopniowo roztapiającym się w łagodny uśmiech.

– Zapewniam cię, Harry – powiedział – że zrobiłeś. – Następnie kiwnął do Junipera, który zbliżył się, żeby przypiąć mu medal.

Harry spojrzał Starszemu prosto w oczy. Nie potrzebował legilimencji, żeby odczytać znajdujące się w nich emocje. Juniperowi było go żal i to właśnie dlatego, w połączeniu z pragnieniem sprawdzenia, jakiego rodzaju politycznym przeciwnikiem byłby dla niego Harry, postanowił pojawić się na tej platformie i zaprezentować mu Order Merlina.

Tego było już za dużo. Harry poczuł, jak samokontrola rozpada się wokół niego, niczym nadgniłe deski. Odsunął się gwałtownie, sycząc przewlekle, a wężyca Wielu wyjrzała zza jego szczęki i zachwiała się niebezpiecznie w kierunku Starszego Junipera. Wszyscy to zobaczyli, dzięki unoszącemu się w powietrzu obrazowi.

– _Harry!_ – powiedział Draco z oburzeniem.

Juniper odsunął się z pola rażenia, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zaniepokojony, mroczny wyraz. Harry był wściekle rad, że przynajmniej zniknęło też współczucie.

– Harry, co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał Scrimgeour, ale jego głos był łagodny, rozczarowany i zdecydowanie zbyt wyrozumiały.

Żadne z nich nie przyjęłoby do wiadomości prawdziwego wyjaśnienia. Już i tak rozczarował wystarczająco wielu ludzi i zrujnował tak istotny, polityczny moment, który, jak pewnie Draco by powiedział, uspokoiłby naprawdę wielu ludzi. Dlatego żadnemu nie powinno przeszkadzać jeszcze większa obraza.

Harry odsunął się od Dracona, uspokoił wężycę cichym syknięciem i aportował się.

* * *

Draco nie musiał się zastanawiać, gdzie zniknął Harry. Wszyscy na platformie zachowywali się, jakby Harry'ego porwał sam Voldemort, ale Draco wiedział. Kiedy zakłopotany minister musiał odwołać festyn, kiedy Starszy Juniper zabrał ze sobą Order Merlina – zdawał się w ogóle nie słyszeć propozycji Dracona, że przechowa go dla Harry'ego – Draco stał w milczeniu, czując narastający gniew, bo przecież wiedział. Dlatego kiedy Snape zabrał go z powrotem do Hogwartu i zabrał się za przeszukiwanie lochów, Draco ruszył wprost do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i wspiął się po schodach do ich sypialni, bo wiedział.

Rozczarowanie i gniew miotały się w nim, ale gniew zaczynał wygrywać. _Czemu nie mógł tego tak po prostu przyjąć? Przecież mógłby trzymać na wodzy te wszystkie emocje, które wmawiały mu wstyd i że jest tego nie wart. Zasłużył sobie na to wszystko i znacznie więcej, a jeśli tak nie uważa, to powinien pozwolić_ nam _dalej myśleć, że tak nie jest. No i poszczuł Wielu na Starszego Wizengamotu!_

Nie był pewien, czy Harry tam lekko nie oszalał, czy też aż tak bardzo nie mógł znieść myśli o medalu – co, według Dracona, i tak było nieco szalone – ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku Harry i tak mocno okaleczył swoje polityczne relacje. Draco nie był głuchy, słyszał co tłum mamrotał za nim, zanim się aportowali i co Juniper powiedział Scrimgeourowi, zanim opuścili platformę. Niewielu zszokowała postawa Harry'ego. Większość uważała, że był po prostu niewdzięczny, albo było im go żal, bo okazał się po prostu ofiarą znęcania, którą przytłoczyło zwykłe przypomnienie o tym fakcie.

Draco jednak myślał tylko, kiedy otwierał niezamknięte, nieosłonięte drzwi i wchodził do środka, że lepiej, żeby Harry miał naprawdę _wściekle_ dobre wyjaśnienie na to wszystko.

Zamarł zaraz po wejściu. Na łóżku znajdował się ogromny, ciemny kształt, przypominający nieco ul, bo aż brzęczał od magii. Draco rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. Wreszcie ustalił, że był to kokon pełen ponakładanych na siebie osłon, w środku których znajdował się Harry. Prawdopodobnie nadąsany, albo stopniowo nakręcający się do coraz większej furii.

A na stole obok drzwi stała myślodsiewnia. Draco podszedł do niej powoli. To była ta sama myślodsiewnia, jaką dostał od Harry'ego na święta, pełna wspomnień, które pozwalały mu na zrozumienie podejścia Harry'ego w chwili, w której do nich dochodziło. Draco jeszcze nie widział ich wszystkich. Zawsze cieszyło go, ilekroć wreszcie zaczynał rozumieć coś dziwnego, co Harry kiedyś zrobił, albo powiedział, ale zbyt wiele wspomnień wywoływało u niego mdłości, lub gniew, przez co nie był w stanie przeglądać więcej, jak dwa–trzy dziennie.

Srebrna ciecz w myślodsiewni drżała lekko, tworząc menisk nad brzegami, jakby właśnie dodano coś nowego. Draco wiedział, ile zwykle jej było. Często się jej przyglądał, kiedy tak leżał rankami z Harrym w ramionach, bo to był jedyny czas, kiedy mógł pooglądać śpiącego Harry'ego, a Harry nawet o tym nie wiedział.

Obejrzał się po raz ostatni na ul, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie przebije się przez niego, nie posiadając mocy na poziomie Lorda. Sięgnął przed siebie i zanurzył twarz w cieczy myślodsiewni.

Świat wywrócił się do góry nogami i nagle stał na platformie, oglądając jak Harry słucha przemowy Scrimgeoura.

Tym razem jednak słyszał i doświadczał myśli Harry'ego.

Draco zagapił się. Myśli Harry'ego były rozzłoszczone, zirytowane i rozżalone, ale praktycznie żadne nie miały niczego wspólnego z jakimkolwiek poczuciem, że mógłby być niegodny Orderu Merlina. Większość była raczej związana z tym, że nie miał dość czasu na zwinięcie się w kłębek i przemyślenie wspomnienia, które Falco pokazał całej reszcie świata. Nikt nie zostawił go w spokoju na tyle długo, żeby mógł się tym zająć.

_Och, Harry,_ pomyślał Draco, patrząc jak rozdrażnienie Harry'ego narasta i narasta, aż do chwili, w której Order Merlina został zaoferowany i dopiero _wtedy_ zwróciło go na ścieżki myślenia, że ludzie dokonywali nadzwyczajnych czynów każdego dnia i jakoś nikt ich nie docenia, więc nie pojmował, czemu powinien zostać tu jakoś wyróżniony. _Jeśli nie chciałeś pojawiać się na festynie, to wystarczyło powiedzieć. Jestem pewien, że Scrimgeour by to zaakceptował. A nawet jeśli nie, to niech spada. Czemu po prostu czegoś nie powiedziałeś?_

Ale i na to momentalnie poznał odpowiedź, bo wspomnienie owinęło go w punkt widzenia Harry'ego. Harry wiedział, że to była znakomita szansa na zbudowanie mostów i po prostu nie chciał jej przegapić. Zdawał też sobie sprawę, że Scrimgeour miał dobre intencje, a przecież uważał ministra za sojusznika. Sytuacja wywoływała u niego dyskomfort i wstyd, ale to przecież naprawdę niewielka cena za zyskanie posłuchu i sławy, które gdzieś w przyszłości mogłyby przysłużyć się sprawie skrzatów domowych, albo kogokolwiek innego.

Tylko że tym razem ta cena okazała się zbyt wysoka. Harry naprawdę potrzebował więcej czasu, żeby się ukryć i wszystko przetrawić – choć Draco żałował, że Harry wciąż nie pojmował, że mógłby to zrobić w czasie rozmowy z nim – i tym razem jego temperament rozognił się, zanim doszło do jakichkolwiek żądań. W ogóle nie przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież był czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy i mógłby przetrzymać tych wszystkich ludzi, gdyby tylko chciał. Nikt by się nie sprzeciwił. Pewnie, byliby źli, czy sfrustrowani, ale prędzej czy później przypomnieliby sobie o magii Harry'ego i jak wiele jej zawdzięczali, co by ich uspokoiło.

_Ależ on nie znosi rozczarowywać ludzi._

Draco przycisnął nieco to wspomnienie, zastanawiając się, czy może jeszcze zmęczenie nie dołożyło się do tego wszystkiego, bo może Harry nie wyspał się poprzedniej nocy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy zorientował się, że jego obecność ululała Harry'ego do snu znacznie wcześniej, niż miałby na to ochotę.

Nie, zorientował się w chwilę potem. Falco zarzucił tym wspomnieniem jako siecią, starając się przekonać Harry'ego do poddania mu się, a Harry przez chwilę nawet tego pragnął. A poczucie winy i dyskomfort po przeżyciu czegoś takiego, zmieszały się z pragnieniem odnalezienia chwili spokoju, jak i przerażeniem, że teraz większość brytyjskiej czarodziejskiej społeczności wiedziała o jego starej determinacji nie posiadania rodziny, czy narzeczonego.

_Kurwa mać._

A, oczywiście, nie powiedział o tym nikomu, bo...

No bo był _Harrym._

Draco wyszedł powoli ze wspomnienia, potrząsając głową i czując, jak w umyśle pojawiają mu się dwa ostrza żelaznych postanowień. Po pierwsze, nie mógł być zły na Harry'ego, bo Harry zanadto potrzebował, żeby Draco pilnował dla niego polityki właśnie w takich sytuacjach. Przecież Draco był taki dumny z tego, jak dobrze zawsze odczytywał Harry'ego, prawda? W takim razie powinien był rozpoznać, że narastający gniew był wywołany emocjonalnym wycieńczeniem, a nie tylko zwykłym dyskomfortem z powodu festynu. To właśnie Draco powinien był naciskać, żeby wszystko zostało przełożone na później.

Po drugie, _naprawdę_ potrzebowali tych wczasów i miał zamiar upewnić się, że Harry skorzysta z nich równie mocno, co on sam.

Obejrzał się na łóżko akurat wtedy, kiedy osłony pozapadały się w sobie i Harry wyszedł spomiędzy nich, potrząsając głową, niczym kot wychodzący z wody. Wyglądał znacznie spokojniej, niż w dowolnej chwili, odkąd Draco go zobaczył po walce z syrenami. Czyli naprawdę przemyślał sobie to wszystko, przetrawił te myśli, stawił czoła związanemu z nimi bólowi, po czym ułożył w jakimś prywatnym zakątku umysłu.

Spojrzał na Dracona i zaczekał. Dopiero po chwili Draco zorientował się, że Harry czekał na ochrzan.

_Jak może mnie o to podejrzewać, skoro pozostawił po sobie takie wspomnienie..._

Możliwe jednak, że Harry zwyczajnie nie spodziewał się po Draconie sprawdzenia myślodsiewni.

Ruszył przed siebie, objął swojego chłopaka i pocałował go łagodnie. Harry poderwał ręce w obronnym geście, po czym wydał z siebie niski, zaskoczony dźwięk i skrzywił się.

– Gardło wciąż cię boli? – zapytał cicho Draco.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok, jakby zastanawiając się, co to za nowa sztuczka, ale kiwnął głową.

– No to powinieneś udać się do Madam Pomfrey – powiedział Draco, obejmując go w pasie i wyciągając z łóżka. – A potem udamy się do dyrektorki. Zajmę się mówieniem, jeśli chcesz.

Harry westchnął bezgłośnie, a w powietrzu pojawiły się litery. _O festynie, z którego uciekłem?_

– O naszych wczasach – powiedział Draco. – Bo obaj ich potrzebujemy, widzę że ty równie mocno co ja, i nie pozwolę, żeby to było dłużej odciągane.

Harry aż się zachwiał. Następnie zerknął i stopniowo przekręcał głowę, aż nie mógł się w pełni gapić na Dracona, a w powietrzu pojawiły się nowe litery, rozmazując poprzednią wiadomość. _Nie jesteś na mnie zły?_

– Nie kiedy się tak dzielisz – powiedział Draco, kiwając głową w kierunku myślodsiewni i podchwytując spojrzenie Harry'ego. – Nie kiedy mi tak ufasz, gdzie jeszcze rok temu nawet nie przyszłoby ci to do głowy.

Harry, wciąż wyraźnie pełen obaw, wciąż nie wierzący w tę nową sytuację i tylko wyczekujący zmiany na stare tory, ostrożnie objął Dracona. Stali tak przez chwilę, po prostu oddychając.

Draco pocałował Harry'ego w czubek głowy, po czym łypnął na ścianę, wyobrażając sobie dowolnego wroga, który mógłby im przeszkodzić w wyjechaniu na parę dni. _Potrzebuje mnie równie mocno, co ja jego._

_Każdy, kto spróbuje dorwać go przez ten weekend, będzie miał do czynienia nie tylko z jego osłonami, ale wszystkimi możliwymi sztuczkami, jakie mam w zanadrzu._


	102. Interludium: Ósmy list Wyzwolicielki

_23 marca 1997_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Prawdopodobnie już pan o tym słyszał, ale Falco Parkinson zadeklarował się wobec Mroku.

Nie sądzę, żeby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie względem tego, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Moje sny robią się coraz bardziej przejrzyste i zrozumiałe i widzę w nich, jak patrzy z politowaniem, ilekroć Mrok wydaje mu jakieś instrukcje. (Wydaje mi się, że byłby znacznie szczęśliwszy jako Świetlisty Pan, ale raczej by mnie nie posłuchał). Wierzy, że nigdy nie przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić. Wydaje mu się, że jest od niego przebieglejszy, bo oszukiwał go już od ponad sześciuset lat. Nie dociera do niego, że zemsta–

Proszę o wybaczenie, ministrze, za tę linię pod koniec. Moja matka weszła i złapała mnie za nadgarstek, podrywając do góry, co mocno przybrudziło list. Na szczęście nawet nie sprawdziła, co pisałam. Ostatnio tworzyłam całe stosy złej poezji, przez co moim rodzicom wydaje się, że tylko tym się teraz zajmuję.

Nazwała mnie głupią, syczała mi prosto do ucha. Dygotałam ze strachu, bo nie wiedziałam, czym takim im zawiniłam. Okazało się, że była przede wszystkim zła o coś, co zrobiła moja starsza siostra... a może nawet Harry. Przeróżne źródła furii płonęły i mieszały się w niej, póki nie byłam już w stanie znaleźć ich źródła. Wiem tylko, że jestem jej ulubionym celem.

Prawie złamała mi nadgarstek, ale wreszcie mnie puściła.

Naprawdę muszę uciec z tego domu. 

Wciąż nie (do końca) śmiem wyjawić panu, gdzie i kim jestem, ministrze. Ojciec wie, kiedy listy z jego imieniem, nawet samym anagramem, opuszczają dom, albo do niego wlatują. A ja wciąż... być może to mnie niegodne, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co mi zrobili, ale wolałabym opuścić rodzinę, nie naruszając im przy tym reputacji. Bardzo dużo rozmawiają o pomaganiu Falco Parkinsonowi, ale tak w gruncie rzeczy niczego nie dokonali. Są nieszkodliwi.

Jestem ich jedynym wyjątkiem.

Ale chcę jeszcze dokończyć to, co chciałam powiedzieć o Falco Parkinsonie. Nie dociera do niego, że zemsta Mroku może przyjść z opóźnieniem. Faktycznie ma zamiar zaatakować w czasie Walpurgi, kiedy moc dzikiego Mroku przybierze swoje wyżyny. Nie wiem, jak ta walka się skończy, bo jest naprawdę inteligentny.

Ale nie sądzę, żeby miał szansę wygrać. Ale jeśli moje ostrzeżenia mogą jakoś ułatwić życie Harry'emu, albo uratować kogoś, to wolę je wysłać.

Mój rozwój jest tu strasznie przytłoczony i zastraszony. Stałam się zaledwie skorupą po człowieku, którym mogłabym być, którym powinnam była się stać. Wizje wolności Harry'ego mocno mnie zainspirowały. Wydaje mi się, że jednak przyjdzie mi podjąć się ryzyka i opuścić ten dom, mimo że w świecie poza nim nie mam żadnych przyjaciół, ani schronienia–

Aż nie wierzę, że zawarłam coś tak osobistego w liście do ministra. Proszę o wybaczenie.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Wyzwolicielka_


	103. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty ósmy: Trzy godziny

– Chyba nigdy nie pojmę, czemu nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie od razu, młody człowieku...

Harry przymknął oczy, czerpiąc ukojenie z krzątającej się wokół niego Madam Pomfrey, która szukała zaklęć i eliksirów, które przydadzą się jej do załagodzenia bólu w jego gardle. Powiedziała mu wprost, że wczorajsze magiczne wycieńczenie zmieszało się z bólem, jaki pozostawiło po sobie śpiewanie i to właśnie dlatego czuł się, jakby ktoś wbijał mu rozgrzane pręty, ilekroć starał się odezwać. Trzeba będzie to wyleczyć magicznie, chyba że Harry chciał pozostać niemową jeszcze przez jakieś dwa tygodnie, żeby kiedy to magiczna część obrażeń będzie stopniowo zanikała.

Harry uważał, że może to nie byłoby takie złe, ale przenikliwe i bystre spojrzenie Dracona powstrzymało go przed przyznaniem się do czegoś takiego.

Draco jednak wymknął się przed chwilą ze skrzydła szpitalnego, mamrocząc coś o konieczności skorzystania z łazienki, a Madam Pomfrey odzywała się przy Harrym dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki mówiłaby do każdego innego ucznia, który w jakiś sposób naraził swoje zdrowie – na wpół podenerwowana, na wpół zaniepokojona, mamrotała pod nosem, przewracając strony i powtarzając sobie inkantacje, albo od czasu do czasu mówiła ciche „Ach!”, ilekroć przypomniało jej się coś odpowiedniego. Nie był traktowany w żaden szczególny sposób przez wzgląd na to, kim był. Był po prostu Harrym, cokolwiek upartym i niezręcznym chłopcem, który z uporem maniaka utrudniał sobie życie.

– Proszę bardzo, Harry.

Podała mu fiolkę zielonego eliksiru, którego kolor i zapach były wyjątkowo kojące. Harry rozpoznał go jako wywar z czosnku złocistego, stworzony do leczenia wewnętrznych obrażeń magicznych. Przełknął posłusznie i westchnął; nie było to jakoś specjalnie smaczne, ale gęstość i chłód wywaru już mu pomogły.

– A teraz się połóż i nie ruszaj – poinstruowała go Madam Pomfrey, więc Harry posłusznie oparł się o poduszki. Słuchał rzucanych przez nią inkantacji, a dzięki spanikowanej nauce magii medycznej z zeszłego roku, rozpoznał cel większości z nich. Zaklęcia na zmniejszenie bólu, eliminowanie magicznego wycieńczenia i zerwania niefortunnej więzi między bólem czysto fizycznym i znacznie mniej namacalnymi szkodami, jakie nastąpiły w jego magicznym rdzeniu, co wspólnie wyrządziło znacznie więcej szkód, niż dowolne oddzielnie.

Stopniowo płomienie zdawały się przebiegać w górę jego gardła i wylewać się ustami. Harry przymrużył oczy, bo wydawało mu się, że powinien zobaczyć jakąś ich reprezentację, ale oczywiście niczego nie było poza delikatnym śladem magii.

Wreszcie Madam Pomfrey wymamrotała ostatnie zaklęcie i spojrzała na niego surowo. 

– Przez najbliższy tydzień tak niewiele rozmawiania, jak to możliwe – powiedziała. – Absolutnie _żadnego_ śpiewania. Użyłeś tak wiele magii, że twój magiczny rdzeń się nieco rozciągnął, żeby dostosować do pieśni feniksa, przez co pojawiły się w nim niepokojące wzory. Jeśli teraz zaczniesz śpiewać, to uzna, że wycieńczenie jest _normalne_ i momentalnie ku niemu sięgnie. Więc proszę o ciszę na froncie feniksowym, rozumiemy się? – Usta jej drgnęły, ale Harry widział, że powaga w jej oczach była niepodważalna.

Kiwnął głową, starając się wyglądać pokornie. Matrona przytaknęła i podała mu kolbę pełną wywaru z czosnku złocistego.

– Miej to przy sobie i pij trzy łyki każdego ranka i wieczoru, póki się nie skończy – powiedziała. – I żadnych prób ulepszania go.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał się przed wyrażeniem frustracji – przecież tylko raz spróbował ulepszyć lek, który dostał od Madam Pomfrey, a i to tylko dlatego, że na eliksirach tego dnia uczyli się, że dodawanie zwykle niestabilnych składników do gęstej podstawy, mogło uczynić je słodszymi – i zeskoczył z łóżka. Kiedy ruszył w kierunku drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego, czuł na sobie wzrok Madam Pomfrey, zarówno rozczulony i zirytowany.

_Przynajmniej normalnie mnie traktuje. Nie zachowuje się, jakby świat miał się skończyć tylko dlatego, że to właśnie mnie coś boli._

Wyjrzał przez drzwi i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. _Draco coś długo się schodzi w tej łazience._

* * *

Draco tak naprawdę nie był w łazience, ale naprawdę do niej pobiegł przed załatwieniem wszystkiego jak należy, więc nie uważał tego za kłamstwo.

Najpierw skontaktował się z profesorem Snape'em przez zaklęcie pieśni feniksa i wyjaśnił mu, w tak prostych i bezpośrednich słowach jak tylko mógł, co właściwie stało się Harry'emu i czemu uciekł z ceremonii. Snape wysłuchał go w milczeniu, po czym bez wahania zgodził się na sugestię Dracona, że powinni udać się z Harrym na wczasy, choć przestrzegł go, że naprawdę nie powinni z tym zwlekać, na wypadek gdyby ktoś z dobrymi intencjami chciał zatrzymać tu Harry'ego, albo sam Harry uznał, że jednak nie może zniknąć na tyle czasu.

Następnie Draco porozmawiał z dyrektorką. Była znacznie bardziej zdystansowana, ale i tak westchnęła, kiedy Draco opowiedział jej, do czego doszło w czasie ceremonii nagrodzenia Orderem Merlina.

– Podejrzewam, że panu Pott... znaczy, naszemu _vatesowi_ naprawdę przyda się zmiana otoczenia, której Hogwart nie zdoła mu zapewnić – mruknęła. – Możecie wyjechać na weekend, panie Malfoy, ale wyłącznie pod warunkiem, że nadrobicie przy okazji pracę domową i _nie_ uznacie mojej pobłażliwości za standard w przyszłości. Rozumiemy się?

– Tak, pani dyrektor – powiedział pokornie Draco, z trudem powstrzymując się przed prychnięciem. _Oczywiście, że się rozumiemy. Przecież nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby dać po sobie znać, kiedy nie chce mi się uczyć._

W następnej kolejności usiadł z kawałkiem pergaminu, atramentem i piórem i zaczął komponować list. Nie sądził, żeby Harry pozwolił mu go tak po prostu wysłać. Powinien jednak posłużyć jako model tego, który Harry napisze potem sam.

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

_Chciałbym formalnie przeprosić za incydent, jaki miał miejsce tego popołudnia w czasie ceremonii przyznania mi nagrody. Proszę o wyrozumiałość, przytłoczyły mnie emocje, które nagromadzały się od chwili pojedynku z syrenami i obawiałem się, że jeśli zostanę, to będzie z tego więcej szkód niż pożytku. Widział pan, że Falco wykorzystał przeciw mnie jedno z moich wspomnień, przez co doszło do podobnej sytuacji emocjonalnej, jak podczas rozprawy. Przez kilka dni znajdę się poza zasięgiem, ale i tak chciałem wysłać do pana sowę z wyjaśnieniami._

Draco zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym dodał pod spodem, _Z przyjemnością przyjmę Order Merlina w prywatnej ceremonii, oraz zaoferuję równie prywatne przeprosiny wobec Starszego Junipera._ Harry'emu się to nie spodoba, ale Draco uważał to za konieczność po awanturze, jaka się dzisiaj rozpętała. Lepiej nie robić sobie wrogów tam gdzie ich wcześniej nie było, a Draco coraz częściej słyszał o Juniperze.

Z rozbawieniem podpisał list jako _Harry Malfoy_ i odsunął się od niego, żeby podziwiać całość.

Właśnie wtedy Harry otworzył drzwi do ich sypialni i przed Draconem pojawiły się czerwone litery. _Tu jesteś, Draco. Co robisz?_

Draco obrócił się i spojrzał surowo na Harry'ego. Ta sytuacja mogła być potencjalnie dla niego kompromitująca, bo przyłapano go na pisaniu politycznych listów w imieniu Harry'ego. Ale dojdzie do kompromitacji wyłącznie, jeśli do tego dopuści. A _nie chciał_ tego, wolał ukazać się teraz jako ktoś, kto ma absolutną kontrolę nad sytuacją i jest w stanie zapewnić Harry'ego, że uda się na wczasy bez względu na to, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. 

– Daję ci przykład – powiedział, podając mu list.

Harry go przeczytał. Draco zauważył chwilę, w której dotarł do zdania o Orderze Merlina; jego brew, do tej pory rozluźniona, zmarszczyła się, a on sam poderwał głowę z bezgłośnym syknięciem.

– Musisz – powiedział z uporem Draco, nachylając się i nawet na moment nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym. – Rozumiem twoje wspomnienie, Harry, ale zareagowałeś tak silnie między innymi dlatego, że nie miałeś czasu na uporanie się z emocjami. Teraz już masz to za sobą. Czas udowodnić, że tamta niechęć do przyjęcia nagrody faktycznie jest tylko pozostałością po treningu, którą jesteś w stanie przezwyciężyć na własną rękę. Chyba, że tak nie jest – dodał, zaostrzając swój głos do poziomu szpili. – Wtedy będziemy musieli porozmawiać i prawdopodobnie zaprosić do tej rozmowy jeszcze Snape'a i Josepha.

Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Zasłużyłeś na to – ciągnął bezlitośnie Draco. – _Naprawdę_ , Harry. – Widział, jak strasznie Harry rumienił się w czasie ceremonii; miał nadzieję, że tym razem za tym rumieńcem pojawi się tylko zakłopotanie, nie złość. – Jeśli tak nie uważasz, to musisz wyjaśnić mi czemu.

_Wiesz czemu._

– Ulotne poczucie bezwartościowości, tak. Ale ponieważ było ulotne, to powinno już sobie pójść – powiedział Draco. Ignorowanie łypnięcia Harry'ego nie było łatwe, ale konieczne, więc to właśnie robił.

_Nie podoba mi się to._

– Teraz to już jęczysz.

_Pismo nie ma dźwięku._

– I jeszcze będziesz dzielił włos na czworo, Harry? – Coraz łatwiej przychodziło mu wytrzymywanie jego spojrzenia. Harry się mylił i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Draco lubił kłócić się z ludźmi w takim stanie. Wstał i zrobił krok w jego kierunku. – Takie zachowanie jest ciebie niegodne – zarówno obwinianie treningu, kiedy obaj wiemy, że to po prostu skromność, a potem dąsanie się jak dziecko. Jesteś dorosły, Harry, a branie odpowiedzialności za własne czyny stanowi część dorosłości. Nie wolno ci po prostu zbierać tego całego, rozkosznego poczucia winy, ignorując przy tym wszelkie pochwały. Zaakceptuj to wreszcie.

Harry zacisnął cielistą dłoń wokół srebrnej, a magiczny wiatr załopotał kurtynami wokół łóżka. Draco nawet nie drgnął. Wiedział – nawet jeszcze przed Obecnością Wojny, która mu to tylko potwierdziła – że Harry nigdy by go nie skrzywdził.

Wreszcie Harry poluzował palce, puszczając pergamin wolno. Westchnął i łypnął na Dracona. 

_Niech będzie. Ale sam napiszę ten list. I na pewno nie dodam sobie nazwiska._

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo. Uważał, że pewnego dnia zmieni podejście Harry'ego pod tym względem, ale mógł to zostawić sobie na przyszłość. Tego dnia chciał dwóch zwycięstw. Jednym było przekonanie Harry'ego do przyjęcia Orderu Merlina.

Pora na drugie.

– Pośpieszyłbym się na twoim miejscu z tym pisaniem – zagaił spokojnie Harry'ego. – Bo za trzy godziny wyjeżdżamy na wczasy i będziesz musiał wszystko pozałatwiać w tym czasie.

Harry odsunął się od niego z komiczną wręcz prędkością, a jego pismo zrobiło się żółte i wszędzie wokół zaczęły pojawiać się wykrzykniki. Potrząsnął głową i napisał na nowo. 

_Trzy godziny mi nie wystarczą, Draco._

– Lepiej, żeby starczyły.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Powiedziałeś, że chcesz spędzić ze mną wczasy. – Draco zrobił krok przed siebie, czując jak pomysły mijają go w rozpędzonym tempie, przez co zyskał podobny stan umysłu, co podczas konfrontacji z Lucjuszem. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej, ale _wiedział,_ gdzie Harry by go zabrał; podejrzenia skropliły się zbyt szybko w pewność, żeby za nimi nie podążył. – W Nadmorskim Basztańcu.

_Skąd wiedziałeś?_

Oczy Harry'ego były satysfakcjonująco wielkie, więc Draco po prostu wzruszył ramionami. 

– Nie twoja w tym głowa. Grunt, że chciałeś się tam udać. Czyżbyś już zmienił zdanie?

_Nie. Znaczy._ Harry przerwał pisanie, jakby musiał się mocno zastanowić nad tym, co chciał właściwie powiedzieć. Draconowi to nie przeszkadzało. Ostatecznie to Harry'emu właśnie uciekał czas, nie jemu. Oparł się biodrem o własne biurko, zakładając ręce na piersi i rzucił Harry'emu spojrzenie, które tylko z czasem tylko się zaczęło przeciągać.

_Nie spodziewałem się, że będę miał tak mało czasu,_ powiedział wreszcie Harry. _Wilkołaków nie ma już w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, bo wybrały sobie nowego przewodnika stada i albo udały do Leśnej Twierdzy, albo zmieszały z resztą magicznego społeczeństwa..._

– Wybrały sobie nowego przewodnika stada? – Draco nie znosił zaskoczenia w swoim głosie, bo chciał mieć absolutną kontrolę nad tą sytuacją, ale skoro już je okazał, to nie miał jak tego cofnąć.

Harry podniósł na niego brwi. 

_Tak. Kamelia wreszcie przyznała, że potrzebowali ode mnie więcej, niż byłem w stanie im dać. Zaoferowała, że może mnie ugryźć, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić, a już na pewno nie Snape'owi. No to wybrały ją jako następnego przywódcę. Zawsze mogą liczyć na schronienie w domach Blacków, gdyby go kiedykolwiek potrzebowały, ale obecnie żyją na własny rachunek. Regulusowi chyba ulżyło,_ dodał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. _Stale się bał, że któryś z artefaktów w domach w końcu kogoś skrzywdzi tylko dlatego, że nie byli w żaden sposób powiązani z jego rodziną._

– Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej? – zapytał Draco.

_Byłem pewien, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy._ Harry wzruszył ramionami. _Sorka?_

Draco pomyślał z determinacją, że to również powinno się wreszcie zmienić. Jeśli miał kochać Harry'ego z tak wielkim oddaniem i poświęcać mu tak wiele czasu, jak chciał, to powinien też wymagać od niego równie wiele czasu i oddania i naciskać Harry'ego pod tym względem, póki dzielenie się takimi sprawami z Draconem stanie się dla niego odruchowe. Pozostawienie po sobie wspomnienia w myślodsiewni było krokiem w dobrym kierunku. Draco mógł dalej zachęcać do tego Harry'ego, pokazać mu, że _sam_ chce dopuścić do siebie Dracona.

Te wczasy mogą okazać się idealną do tego okazją.

– No to wybieramy się do Nadmorskiego Basztańca – powiedział Draco. – Nikt nie będzie nam tam przeszkadzał, więc powinieneś pożegnać się z bratem i napisać ten list do Scrimgeoura. Nie wiem, co jeszcze chciałbyś zrobić, ale lepiej się za to zabieraj. – Machnął różdżką, mamrocząc „ _Pakuj”_ , a wszystkie ubrania i skarby zaczęły posłusznie wskakiwać do kufra.

_To za mało czasu,_ powiedział Harry, podsuwając litery Draconowi tuż pod nos, żeby nie mógł udawać, że ich nie zauważył. _Potrzebuję nieco więcej._

Draco spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. 

– Nie – powiedział. – Zarówno Snape, jak dyrektorka już o tym wiedzą i otrzymałem od nich pozwolenie. Nie podejmowałeś dzisiaj najlepszych decyzji, Harry. Chcę wybrać się na te wczasy i już wszystko zorganizowałem. Więc figę dostaniesz, nie więcej czasu – dodał.

Twarz Harry'ego pociemniała. 

_Jesteś rozpieszczonym, bezwstydnym gnojem._

– I czy to nie jest wspaniałe w takich chwilach jak ta – powiedział Draco, przeciągając z wyższością zgłoski i machnięciem różdżki pozbierał ich koce. Prawdopodobnie okażą się czystsze i mniej zakurzone od czegokolwiek w Nadmorskim Basztańcu, a chciał się wyspać jak należy; nie widział powodu do pozbawiania się komfortu w czasie czegoś, co miało być wczasami. Zerknął w górę i podniósł brwi. – Wciąż tylko stoisz i się na mnie krzywisz? Bo chyba zostały ci już tylko dwie godziny i pięćdziesiąt minut, wiesz?

Harry sztywno wyciągnął rękę, a powietrze obok niego zajaśniało i zmieniło się w reprezentację zegara. Harry zerknął na niego, westchnął, po czym sięgnął po pergamin i atrament i usiadł, żeby napisać swój list.

Draco, teraz już kompletnie zadowolony z siebie, wrócił do pakowania. Oczywiście, że nie miał zamiaru kłócić się o coś tak prozaicznego. Gdyby Harry dalej się wykłócał i naciskał wystarczająco mocno, Draco po prostu by ustąpił.

Z drugiej jednak strony, powinien był też poprosić o nieco więcej czasu przed ceremonią w ministerstwie.

_Nauczy się stawiać na swoim nawet, jeśli będę musiał leżeć na drodze jak kłoda, żeby go do tego zmusić._

* * *

Harry odprowadzał Hedwigę wzrokiem, kiedy leciała z listem do Scrimgeoura. Zmusił się do napisania mniejszej liczby usprawiedliwień i przeprosin, niż miał na to ochotę, oraz dodał zdanie o przyjęciu Orderu Merlina. Wiele miał z tym wspólnego Draco, który zaglądał mu przez ramię, od czasu do czasu cmokając językiem o zęby, zwłaszcza kiedy Harry wydawał się bliski podpisania już listu.

Obrócił się, żeby ruszyć w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru i drgnął. Connor stał w wejściu do sowiarni, przyglądając mu się z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Co z ciebie za wojownik – powiedział. – Szedłem za tobą kawał drogi, a ty nawet nie zauważyłeś.

Harry skrzywił się lekko. Jeśli to była prawda, to będzie musiał nad tym popracować. Być może powinien rozejrzeć się za zaklęciem, które wyostrzy mu zmysły. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby wrogowie zakradali się tak za nim w czasie bitwy.

Connor wywrócił oczami i podszedł, żeby go przytulić. 

– Wyjeżdżasz na te swoje wczasy, nie? – mruknął w kierunku szyi Harry'ego. – Dyrektorka mi powiedziała. Wydawała się przekonana, że znikniesz od razu i nie chciała, żebym się martwił.

_Nie wyjechałbym bez pożegnania,_ powiedział Harry, umieszczając litery za swoim ramieniem, żeby Connor był w stanie je zobaczyć. _Chyba, że akurat byśmy się kłócili, albo gdyby chodziło o sprawę życia i śmierci._

Connor zaśmiał się, ale nie odsunął. 

– Strasznie poważnie podchodzisz do wszystkiego, Harry. Może kilka dni sam na sam z Draco wystarczy, żebyś sobie przypomniał, jak się uśmiechać. Przez jakiś czas umiałeś, a teraz znowu ci to umknęło.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

_Te wczasy miały być nagrodą za jego ciężką pracę, a zmieniły się w..._

– No co?

Harry machnął ogólnie srebrną ręką, nie mogąc znaleźć na to słów. Pewnie byłby w stanie, gdyby mógł mówić.

– Twój kochanek myśli o tobie i stara się upewnić, że też będziesz szczęśliwy, zamiast tylko go rozpieszczał – zakpił Connor, odsuwając się od niego. – Jakże mi przykro, Harry. Jestem pewien, że większość ludzi na twoim miejscu jęczałaby i błagała o ratunek.

_Niby kiedy Draco stał się twoim bohaterem? Kiedyś nie miałeś o nim takiego wrażenia._

– Odkąd przyszło mi zmienić podejście do wielu spraw, bo zorientowałem się, że nikt mnie nie uratuje przed dorastaniem. – Connor złapał go za podbródek i podniósł mu głowę do góry. – Pomyśl o tym jak o adekwatnym zwrocie rozwojowym, Harry – dodał. – Nauczyłem się, jak być dorosłym, podobnie jak Draco, albo Snape, nawet jeśli ten ostatni nigdy by nie przyznał, że kiedykolwiek nie był idealny. A ty zacząłeś uczyć się, jak być dzieckiem. Dzisiaj po prostu przeszedłeś przez bardzo nieprzyjemną część tej nauki, każdy czasami tak wybucha. – Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale Connor naprawdę nie wyglądał, jakby chciał go za to ochrzanić. – A teraz doświadczysz tej lepszej strony, bo ktoś się tobą zajmie. Chyba wiem co mówię, kto byłby w tym ekspertem, jak nie ja?

_Czuję się, jakbym znowu wyjeżdżał do Sanktuarium, mimo że to nie potrwa równie długo. Zupełnie, jakby coś miało wybuchnąć, jak tylko zniknę._

– To niech sobie wybucha – powiedział Connor. – Przyda nam się nieco doświadczenia w zbieraniu wszystkiego w całość, myślę że to nam wszystkim dobrze zrobi. – Przytulił Harry'ego tak nagle i mocno, że Harry zazipiał, kiedy uścisk został poluźniony. – Nie zawsze będziesz w stanie zareagować na każdy kryzys – powiedział, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramiona niemal równie mocno. – Może i zakończyłeś Pierwszą Wojnę, ale nie było cię w jej trakcie, a i tak ludzie sobie poradzili. Masz pełne prawo do odpoczynku, Harry. _Leć._ – Popchnął go lekko w kierunku schodów do sowiarni.

Harry ruszył ku nim, od czasu do czasu oglądając się przez ramię. Wyglądało na to, że Connor nie przyszedł wysłać listu, po prostu chciał pobawić się z Godrykiem. Zagwizdał i czarny puchacz zleciał mu na ramię, ostrożnie starając się nie wbić w nie pazurów, po czym pochylił łeb, wtulając się i skubiąc wolną rękę Connora. Harry usłyszał śmiech swojego brata, co było dźwiękiem, którego nie słyszał od zdecydowanie zbyt dawna.

_Naprawdę powinienem spędzać z nim więcej czasu. Nie dlatego, że to powinien być mój obowiązek, albo bo chciałbym, żeby Parvati dobrze o mnie myślała. Po prostu dlatego, że tego chcę i chcę częściej słyszeć jego śmiech._

Zegar podleciał do niego i szturchnął łagodnie w ramię. Harry obejrzał się na niego i westchnął. Niewiele zostało mu z trzech godzin, jakie otrzymał od Dracona; pisanie listu zajęło mu dłużej, niż myślał.

Ruszył szybko na poszukiwania Argutusa, od czasu do czasu nawołując go w wężomowie. Wąż omenu wciąż lubił wędrować po zamku i w przeciwieństwie do wężycy Wielu nie chciał udawać się na jakąś nudną ceremonię.

* * *

Rufus parokrotnie przeczytał list od Harry'ego, żeby upewnić się, że zrozumiał wszystkie jego niuanse. Następnie fiuknął do Starszego Junipera i zajął fotel obok kominka w gabinecie, czytając ponownie list. Percy podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się ostrożnie, póki Rufus nie pokazał mu listu. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się więcej szczerego powątpiewania, niż Rufus byłby w stanie okazać.

– Naprawdę wydaje się panu, że dotrzyma tej obietnicy? – zapytał. – Po tym, jak pana wcześniej zawstydził?

– Jeśli wziąć to pod uwagę, to nie zrobił tego celowo. – Rufus potarł kciukiem pergamin. – Ale tak, wydaje mi się, że dotrzyma.

Płomienie zajaśniały i pojawił się w nich Juniper. Rufus kiwnął głową. 

– Otrzymałem przeprosiny od Harry'ego _vatesa_ , jeśli chciałby pan je zobaczyć – powiedział, podając mu list. – Oraz ofertę przyjęcia Orderu Merlina i przeproszenia pana osobiście.

Juniper nawet nie zerknął na list. 

– Niczego innego nie spodziewałem się po takim szlachetnym, młodym człowieku – powiedział. – Niech pan mi powie, ministrze, gdyby miał pan wybrać między wspieraniem Harry'ego, a ministerstwa, to co by pan wybrał?

Rufus przymrużył oczy. Niewielu ludzi było w stanie tak go zastraszyć, jak Juniper, ale to nie znaczyło, że miał zamiar puścić mu płazem _tak_ bezczelne sugestie. 

– Ministerstwo, oczywiście – powiedział chłodno. – Wierzę, że już wystarczająco to zademonstrowałem. Nie wspierałem rokoszu Harry'ego. Przejąłem kontrolę nad ministerstwem za pomocą Rytuału Cincinnatusa wyłącznie, kiedy wierzyłem, że nie mam już innego wyjścia, bo szefowie moich własnych departamentów zjednoczyli się przeciw mnie.

Juniper przyjrzał mu się uważnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, po czym kiwnął głową. 

– Ma pan rację – powiedział. – Od zawsze był pan lojalny ministerstwu i widzę, że to nie uległo zmianie. Proszę o wybaczenie.

Płomienie zajaśniały i Juniper zniknął. Rufus odchylił się, nie spuszczając wzroku z płomieni i zaciskając dłoń na pergaminie tak mocno, że ten aż zaszeleścił.

– Proszę pana? – zagaił Percy za nim.

– Hmmm? – zapytał Rufus. W głowie aż wirowało mu od wyobrażeń, czemu Juniper miałby zachować się w ten sposób, kiedy zaledwie wczoraj zobaczyli wizję Harry'ego walczącego z syrenami i dzielili te same emocje. Nie istniało zbyt wielu sojuszników, dla których Juniper byłby skłonny zaryzykować urażenie ministra. Miał nadzieję, że się co do nich mylił.

– Dlaczego Harry to zrobił? Tak naprawdę, z politycznego punktu widzenia? Według pana, oczywiście – dodał szybko Percy.

– Wierzę w to, co napisał w liście. – Rufus ponownie wygładził pergamin i spróbował zignorować swoje przyśpieszone bicie serca. – To był naprawdę zły moment i po prostu wybuchł. To wszystko. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby kłamać o czymś takim i pewnie gdyby umiał to jakoś ładniej ubrać w słowa, to by to zrobił.

– Ale to... – Percy potrząsnął głową i ucichł.

– Niepokojące u polityka, owszem. – Rufusa kusiło, żeby ciągnąć tę myśl dalej i przypomnieć Percy'emu, że Harry nigdy nie był konwencjonalnym politykiem, ale powstrzymał się przed tym. Harry był efektywny _ponieważ_ mimo swojego wieku wydawał się bardzo poważny i opanowany i miał tak wiele do zaoferowania swoim sojusznikom, że nikt nie był w stanie podważyć jego pozycji. Jeśli _vates_ zacznie tracić nad sobą panowanie za każdym razem, kiedy nacisk zrobi się nie do zniesienia, przez co w oczach wszystkich stanie się nieco bardziej ludzki, to nie będzie mu to dobrze wróżyło.

Osobiście Rufusowi ulżyło, że Harry stopniowo leczył się ze swoich przeżyć i zachowywał bardziej jak człowiek. Ale nieczęsto miał do czynienia z Harrym na poziomie osobistym.

_Trzymaj się, Harry i stawaj szybko na nogi,_ pomyślał, zerkając na parę ostatnich linijek listu, w których wspomniano o wczasach. _Jeśli tego właśnie potrzebujesz, to znikaj. Zanadto cię potrzebujemy, żebyś tak sobie wybuchał, kiedy ci się podoba._

* * *

– Jest pani tego pewna. – Oczy Junipera były ciemne, zarówno przez wzgląd na ich naturalny kolor, jak i skłębione w nich emocje. Nie spuszczały jej z oczu; opierał się o kominek w swoim głównym pokoju gościnnym, ostrożnie popijając wino, które przyniosły mu skrzaty domowe. Juniper był starym, świetlistym tradycjonalistą. Mógł uważnie słuchać argumentów przeciw trzymaniu skrzatów domowych, ale nie miał zamiaru wypuścić ich przez wzgląd na śliczną retorykę i sentymentalne argumenty.

– Pewna. – Aurora Whitestag nachyliła się w fotelu i podniosła głowę. Nosiła swoje najbardziej formalne szaty właśnie przez wzgląd na ten stary, świetlisty tradycjonalizm. Ten zwyczaj już dawno wyszedł z użytku, ale kiedyś gospodarz był w stanie zażądać od gości ubrania się w stroje reprezentujące ich deklarację. Aurora miała na sobie jasnoniebieskie szaty, co było kolorem niezadeklarowanej czarownicy. Juniper doceni ten gest, nawet jeśli zorientuje się, że wykonała go, bo chciała nim zmanipulować. Bez względu na motyw, chciała zrobić coś takiego dla potencjalnego sojusznika, żeby pokazać się z jak najlepszej i skłonnej do współpracy strony.

Juniper kiwnął parę razy głową w powolnych podrygach. Aurora wiedziała, że jego polityczni przeciwnicy uważali czasem ten ruch za świadectwo jego zniedołężnienia. Ci polityczni gracze zawsze tracili swoje wpływy. To nie był senny ruch, tylko ostrożne przymierzanie się ptaka brodzącego w poszukiwaniu ryby do złapania, czy też, w tym przypadku, przeciwników. 

– Faktycznie zachowuje się jak dziecko, a nie jak młody człowiek, w obliczu takiej nagrody – mruknął.

– To właśnie sprzeczność naszego _vatesa._ – Aurora nachyliła się gorliwie. – Najpierw był zbyt dorosły, ale po rozgłoszeniu, że był ofiarą znęcania, jego zbroja popękała. Istnieją chwile, kiedy zachowuje się jak mistrz w specyficznych, ciężkich chwilach, a potem potyka się w tak prostych jak ta. To właśnie chciałam osiągnąć za pomocą komisji nadzorczej: otoczyć go doradcami, którzy będą uważali na tego rodzaju potknięcia i powstrzymają przed wyrządzeniem jakiejś katastrofy.

– Ale nie tak to się skończyło – mruknął Juniper, przyglądając się jej.

Aurora pokręciła głową. 

– Straciłam z oczu swój cel i nie zebrałam wokół siebie odpowiednich sojuszników.

– I czemu wydaje się pani, że tym razem będzie inaczej? – Juniper po raz kolejny upił wina.

– Ponieważ pracuję z panem – powiedziała szczerze Aurora. – Wierzę, że zdoła pan utrzymać mnie przy dążeniu do celu i zbierze wokół siebie świetlistych sojuszników, którzy nie będą mnie słuchali. Proszę zrozumieć, to nie ja stałabym tym razem za sterem. To byłaby pańska rola.

– Czyli jest pani skłonna do przekazania tego steru.

Aurora wzruszyła ramionami. 

– Bardziej interesuje mnie, co ludzie robią ze swoją potęgą, niż ilość posiadanej władzy, Starszy. Tak długo, jak znajdę się w pozycji, z której mogę wpływać na przyszłość magicznej Brytanii, przy jednoczesnym nie wystawianiu się na front, kiedy nie radzę sobie z walką, ani gdzie nikt nie spróbuje mną manipulować, bo najwyraźniej nie potrafię się przed tym obronić, to nic innego nie będzie mi potrzebne.

Ucichła, czekając na jego decyzję. Ostatecznie to ona się z nim skontaktowała, nie na odwrót, zaraz po aferze, jaka miała miejsce przed ministerstwem. Właśnie tego rodzaju potknięć spodziewała się po Harrym i była zdeterminowana nie pozwolić mu na pociągnięcie Brytanii za sobą na dno. Juniper, potencjalnie urażony jego błędem, mógł okazać się dobrym sojusznikiem.

– Pani propozycja ma swoje zalety – powiedział wreszcie Juniper, odkładając kieliszek. – Sztuczka polegać będzie na nie opieraniu się na psychologii tego młodego człowieka. Przede wszystkim będziemy próbowali go zrozumieć, a i to może nam się nie udać przez jego zdeterminowanych obrońców i prawa, jakie strzegą czarodziejów o lordowskiej mocy. – Podniósł na nią brew. – Tym razem, pani Whitestag, mam zamiar upewnić się, że nasza praca z _vatesem_ okaże się w pełni legalna.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała Aurora, czując jak zalewają ją fale wdzięczności i ulgi. _Może jeszcze zdołam uratować nasz świat, zwłaszcza że tym razem będę pracowała z kimś, kto znacznie lepiej zna się na polityce._

* * *

Harry potrząsnął głową, kiedy pojawili się z lekkim potknięciem w Nadmorskim Basztańcu; Regulus dał mu świstoklik, żeby nie trzeba było opuszczać osłon. Harry powiedział mu, że przecież w Kornwalii nic im nie grozi, a już co dopiero w domu Blacków. Regulus spojrzał na niego ponuro, a Harry, niepewny co właściwie tak skwasiło humor jego przyjaciela, powstrzymał się od dalszych komentarzy.

Harry rozejrzał się i zorientował, że Regulus posłał ich bezpośrednio do sypialni, z której pewnie woleliby skorzystać. Stało w niej ogromne łóżko, już pozbawione zakurzonych kotar i narzuty, dzięki czemu Draco mógł rozłożyć pościel i koce, które zabrał z ich sypialni w Slytherinie. Regulus pewnie osobiście przygotował to miejsce. Harry polizał usta, czując się niewart takiego gestu.

Argutus szturchnął go nosem o podbródek. 

– _Głupio się zachowujesz_ – poinformował wyniośle Harry'ego. – _Idę pozwiedzać, może coś się zmieniło odkąd byliśmy tu ostatnio_. – Ześlizgnął się z ramion Harry'ego, a Harry otworzył magią drzwi, żeby wąż mógł wyjść na korytarz.

– No i jesteśmy.

Harry przesunął się, żeby Draco mógł położyć swój kufer pod ścianą, po czym patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak Draco zaczyna się rozpakowywać. Czasem Draco zdawał się niezdolny do pozostania gdziekolwiek choćby na jedną noc, bez dekorowania miejsca i nadawania mu charakteru domu.

I wtedy Draco obejrzał się na niego. 

– Wydaje mi się, że to lustro, które dostałeś ode mnie na święta, będzie świetnie wyglądało na tamtej ścianie, Harry – powiedział, kiwając głową na prawo od Harry'ego.

Harry zamarł na moment. Lustro było głęboko schowane i owinięte w materiał. Czuł się przy nim mocno niekomfortowo i nie widział dla niego praktycznego zastosowania. A jeśli będą tu sami z Draconem – a nie mogło być inaczej, bo osłony szeptały mu o braku obecności innych czarodziejów w domu – to jedyne, co się na nim pojawi, to ich odbicia. Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało oglądanie odbicia Dracona. Nie był jednak pewien, czy chciał, żeby Draco widział jego.

Oczy Dracona miały w sobie wyraźne wyzwanie. Byli tu sami. Harry nie musiał się martwić, że ktoś tu wejdzie i zwróci uwagę na to, w jaki sposób postanowili udekorować sobie pokój. W dodatku zadeklarował, że chce dzielić się sobą z Draconem, a jeśli to miał być czas wyłącznie dla nich, to krycie się z czymś przed Draconem, zwłaszcza jeśli Draco i tak już o tym wiedział, naprawdę nie miało sensu.

Odwrócił się i zaczął rozpakowywać, wyjmując przede wszystkim prezenty, które otrzymał na święta i z innych okazji, a które zwykle trzymał pochowane. Lustro od Dracona zawisło na prawej ścianie, a Draco niemal momentalnie postawił obok niego stolik, który wcześniej stał obok łóżka, i tam właśnie umieścił myślodsiewnię, którą otrzymał od Harry'ego. Harry oparł o ścianę swoją Błyskawicę, a tuż obok położył rzeźbę przedstawiającą wiele zwierząt, którą otrzymał w zeszłym roku od Petera. Transmutował regał na ich książki, podczas gdy Draco wieszał ślizgońskie zasłony wokół łóżka i czasami klął na niewygodne żabki, jakie tu najwyraźniej były.

Ogarnęli się znacznie szybciej, niż się Harry'emu wydawało. Rozejrzał się i zadrżał lekko. Pokój wyglądał znacznie bardziej _domowo_ i swojsko, niż tak naprawdę powinien.

_Gdzie właściwie jest dom?_

Harry z lekkim zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Rezydencja Malfoyów przychodziła na myśl jako reprezentacja domu, choć pewnie Hogwart byłby temu określeniu jeszcze bliższy. Ale jego umysł już porzucił próby myślenia w ten sposób o Lux Aeternie, czy Dolinie Godryka, a domy Blacków wciąż uważał za własność Regulusa, z której mógł korzystać w razie potrzeby, ale gdzie nie mógł mieszkać – a przynajmniej nie sam. Inne miejsca, w których przebywał przelotnie, albo tylko widział, jak Sanktuarium, nie mogły się, oczywiście, kwalifikować.

Przygryzł z namysłem wargę i wtedy Draco wymamrotał mu na ucho: 

– Co _właściwie_ zaplanowałeś sobie na te wczasy, Harry?

Obrócił się. Draco przyglądał mu się z rękami założonymi pod podbródkiem, jakby łokcie opierał na jakimś stole, ale dla odmiany nawet nie spróbował go dotknąć.

Harry odchrząknął i skrzywił się, kiedy usta i gardło momentalnie rozogniły się bólem. Ostrożnie zapakował ze sobą wywar z czosnku złocistego i już nie mógł doczekać się jego następnej dawki. Zwrócił się z powrotem do pisma, upominając się, że przecież nikogo tu nie było, nikt tego nie zobaczy, a Draco nie uzna, że Harry ma na myśli coś kompletnie niedorzecznego.

_Chciałem pokazać ci, co widzę, kiedy na ciebie patrzę. Wszystko, co widzę, kiedy na ciebie patrzę. Żebyśmy mogli dyskutować i debatować Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorię, albo mógłbym pomagać ci w osiągnięciu twojego animagicznego kształtu. Tylko że zrobiłeś to już sam._ Zerknął na Dracona z lekkim uśmieszkiem, który w żaden sposób nie wpłynął na jego wyważone, spokojne spojrzenie. _I chciałem pooglądać z tobą hipokampy i spać do późna, bo nie będziemy mieli tu nic innego do roboty i mówić ci, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz i dlaczego. I może nawet kłócić się z tobą o tym, czego w tobie nie lubię. I, ee._

Nie był w stanie zmusić się do napisania tego słowa. Draco jednak powiódł wzrokiem za jego gestem w stronę łóżka i uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.

– Cóż. Zaplanowałem sobie coś bardzo podobnego. To dobrze. – Podszedł bliżej i ściszył głos. – Słuchaj, Harry. Nie widzę powodów, żebyśmy mieli tego nie robić, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że lubię być rozpieszczany...

Harry poczuł, jak twarz mu się rozpogadza.

– Ale to musi dotyczyć nas obu po równo. – Draco przechylił głowę. – Dlatego oczekuję, że też będziesz mówił mi o sobie i słuchał, kiedy będę wymieniał, co w tobie cenię i choć raz po prostu położysz się i pozwolisz mi robić ze sobą, co mi się żywnie spodoba. Podarowałeś mi to już kilka razy, po ataku Rosiera, czy po tym nieszczęsnym spotkaniu z komisją nadzorczą. Ale jeszcze ani razu nie zdołałem ci się odwdzięczyć. Najbliższy byłem temu na zimowe przesilenie, ale i tak byłeś niegrzeczny i zacząłeś się wiercić.

Twarz Harry'ego już bolała od rumieńca. Nie poruszył się jednak, kiedy Draco spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Czy zgodzisz się na to? – zapytał.

Harry odetchnął powoli. _Nikogo tu nie ma. A Draco przecież nie spróbuje wykorzystać tego przeciw mnie. A jeśli słabością jest bycie rozpieszczanym i głaskanym od czasu do czasu... no to przecież dokładnie to chcę zrobić dla Draco. Przecież nie zrobi się od tego słaby, prawda? Więc ja też nie powinienem._

Kiwnął z wahaniem głową.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby twarz Dracona aż złagodniała, mimo braku uśmiechu. Złapał Harry'ego za rękę.

– Chodź – powiedział, ciągnąc go w kierunku drzwi sypialni. – Pooglądamy hipokampy.


	104. Rozdział siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty: Sen o wiośnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ostrzeżenie: Czwarta scena zawiera ciężkie opisy scen seksualnych.**

Harry zastanawiał się, czy udałoby im się osiągnąć ten rodzaj idealnego spokoju o dowolnej innej porze roku.

Draco stał obok niego, kiedy oglądali hipokampy. Przykładał dłonie na przezroczystego kamienia, który dzielił ich od morza, jakby chciał potrzeć palcami płetwy przepływającego właśnie konia wodnego. Harry, oparty ramieniem o kamień, musiał podzielić uwagę między dokazującym stadem i twarzą Dracona.

Wiedział, że Draco już kiedyś widział źrebaki i klacze, ale musiało go wtedy tu z nim nie być. Albo nie pamiętał wystarczająco z tych ciężkich dni pod koniec lata, kiedy to starał się negocjować między watahą i ministerstwem, oraz po raz pierwszy odkrywał zagrożenie, jakie niósł sobą Falco.

A może po prostu nie widział w nim dostatecznie wielu zmian i dopiero teraz mógł je w pełni docenić.

Draco od czasu do czasu przymykał oczy, jakby magiczne światło, które odbijało się od kamieni, bywało dla niego za silne. Zaginał i otwierał palce w niewielkich, instynktownych ruchach, naśladujących ruchy płetw źrebaków. Jego twarz była pełna cieni; czasem Harry uznawał, że były po prostu rzucane przez nos, czy usta, a czasem wierzył, że byli to ślady dobra i zła, o których Draco się nauczył i z którymi przyszło mu żyć i pogodzić się w ostatnich miesiącach. Kosmyk jasnych włosów został zmiażdżony między głazem a czołem, kiedy Draco nachylił się bliżej, przyglądając właśnie rozpoczętej przez źrebięta grze w berka.

Stado zdawało się być kompletnie nieświadome obserwujących ich ludzi, a Harry nie widział żadnego powodu, żeby je w jakikolwiek sposób uświadamiać. Grzywy pływały za nimi swobodnie, rozwijając się niczym bicze, albo zwijając gwałtownie, ilekroć szybko się poruszyły. Ich ogony trzepotały coraz szybciej i zwinniej, kolumny smukłych mięśni, przy których syrenie ogony wyglądały na miękkie i bezsilne. Oczy lśniły niczym u antypodzkich opalookich, skóra była niebieska, zielona, albo zmienna w świetle magii i oceanu. Harry patrzył, jak jedna z klaczy zrobiła tyłem beczkę, żeby ochronić bardzo młode źrebię przed nieprzyjemnym prądem, i poczuł jak przepływa przez niego bardzo głęboka i powolna emocja. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał to jako błogostan.

– I Blackowie naprawdę ich nie hodowali? – wyszeptał Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową. Klacz i źrebak okręcili się ponownie i teraz pływali w kółko, a matka rozkładała swój ogon, ilekroć to było konieczne w ramach osłony, ale coraz częściej go zawężała, żeby jej dziecko mogło wyczuć pełną moc wody. Harry patrzył, jak błony pławne na kopytach źrebięcia otwierają się i zamykają niczym skrzela, ostrożnie ucząc się Atlantyku, jakby kroczył po zaostrzonych kamieniach _._

_Też zapytałem o to Regulusa. Ale powiedział, że pojawiły się tu z własnej woli. Po prostu stado magicznych zwierząt, zajmujących się tym, co chcą, a nie tym, czego chcą od nich czarodzieje_ , dodał w nadziei, że Draco wyczyta w tym napisie dumę, którą akurat czuł. Nie, żeby miał cokolwiek wspólnego ze sprowadzeniem tu hipokampów, oczywiście, ale uważał, że jako _vates_ ma pełne prawo do cieszenia się z faktu, że jakimś magicznym stworzeniom udało się uciec przed żelaznymi okowami jego własnego gatunku.

– Są piękne – wymamrotał Draco.

Harry przechylił głowę, słysząc coś w jego głosie, po czym przesunął się po szklistym kamieniu, póki nie znalazł się obok Dracona. Tym razem to on objął Dracona w pasie, co było gestem wykonywanym zwykle w drugą stronę. 

_Piękniejsze wolne, niż w jakimkolwiek innym stanie?_

Draco kiwnął z roztargnieniem głową, po czym zamrugał i obejrzał się na niego. 

– Czekaj. Co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć?

_Czy uważałbyś je za równie piękne, gdyby zostały spętane siecią?_

Cmoknięcie językiem, takie samo „cyt”, które Draco wydawał z siebie wcześniej w czasie pisania listu, tylko że tym razem po prostu w pełni obrócił się do Harry'ego. 

– Przyszliśmy się tu bawić, nie kłócić – powiedział.

_Możemy zajmować się i jednym i drugim._ Harry przyglądał się Draconowi w miarę swoich możliwości, bo znajdowali się tak blisko, że oddech Dracona co chwila zaparowywał mu okulary. _Nikt nie powiedział, że wszystkie kłótnie muszą kończyć się na wrzaskach. Czasami możemy sobie pozwolić na uduchowione debaty._

Draco prychnął i przez chwilę się nie odzywał. 

– Mam nadzieję, że pamiętałeś o przekierowaniu tu tej swojej sowy z Hogsmeade – powiedział wreszcie.

Harry rozpoznał tę technikę odwracania uwagi, ale bez trudu pozwolił się jej ponieść. Bez względu na to, co Draco o tym myślał, ich wczasy mogły składać się również z kłótni, byle ich całkiem nie wypełniły. Jeśli Draco nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać, to mogą przecież porozmawiać o tym później. Harry i tak chciał go rozpieścić.

_Nawet lepiej._

Światło ze strony morza narzuciło dziwne cienie na twarz Dracona, kiedy kompletnie odwrócił się od hipokampów. 

– Lepiej? Jak to, lepiej? Przecież nie miałeś zbyt wiele czasu na zorganizowanie czegokolwiek odkąd się tu pojawiliśmy.

Harry zaśmiał się, choć pierwszy urywek dźwięku mocno rozognił ból w jego gardle, ale Draco i tak złapał go za ramię, żeby przestał. 

_Wiem. Ale też ćwiczyłem. Wiedziałem, że prawdopodobnie nie będziesz chciał jeść czegokolwiek ze sklepów, a ja przecież nie chcę jeść czegokolwiek przygotowanego przez skrzaty domowe._

– Harry, coś ty zrobił? – Draco wyglądał na rozdartego między podziwem i ostrożnością. Biorąc pod uwagę, do czego czasem dochodziło w przypadku niespodzianek, Harry w ogóle go za to nie winił.

_Gdybyś mógł dostać dowolną słodycz na świecie, to co chciałbyś teraz zjeść?_ zapytał w ramach odpowiedzi _. Tylko szczerze._

Przyglądał się oczom Dracona, więc zauważył, kiedy otworzyły się nieco szerzej, ale nie uciekły nigdzie w bok, co sugerowałoby, że po prostu zmyśla odpowiedź. 

– Czekoladową Implozję – powiedział po prostu Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego w uprzejmym niezrozumieniu, przez co na policzki Dracona wpłynął lekki rumieniec.

– To, ee. To deser, który skrzaty domowe przyrządziły dla mnie parę razy, zanim matka zorientowała się, że sam go wynalazłem. Wtedy zakazała im go więcej przygotowywać. Zaczyna się jako ciasto czekoladowe, ale wydrąża się je i wypełnia _samą_ płynną czekoladą. Potem na wierzch nakłada się resztę ciasta i dekoruje wiśniami w polewie czekoladowej. A całość zalewa jeszcze polewą z czystej czekolady. – W tym momencie policzki Dracona lśniły jak wschód słońca. Harry już od miesięcy nie widział go równie zakłopotanym. – Matka kazała mi potem przez dobry tydzień uczyć się o zębach i magicznej opiece dentystycznej. Strasznie się wściekła.

_Czyli minęło wiele lat, odkąd to jadłeś?_

Draco kiwnął głową, wyglądając na rozdartego między nadzieją i zgrozą, kiedy Harry wyciągnął swoją cielistą dłoń i wycelował w wyrzeźbione z kamienia krzesło. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i rozwinął swoją magię, zmuszając do pomknięcia nie wąskimi kanałami, z których zwykle korzystały zaklęcia transmutacji, ale czystą wolą, wspieraną słowami Dracona. Czoło zrosił mu pot. To było męczące, zwłaszcza że zwykle myślał o transmutacji jak o czynniku składowym przemiany _animagicznej_ , przez co od czasu do czasu magia próbowała mu się wyrwać w kierunku technik, które poznał od Petera.

Wytrwał jednak, a krzesło zalśniło i zaczęło się stopniowo zapadać w głąb siebie, zmieniając po drodze w brąz bogatej, życiodajnej ziemi. Harry odciągnął swoją wyobraźnię od ziemi w chwili, w której krzesło zaczęło nią pachnąć. Ostrożnie filtrował coraz więcej swojej magii, zmieniając ją w coś solidnego. Teraz już musiał ignorować ostrzeżenia we własnej głowie przed takim zachowaniem. Jeśli zużyje na coś takiego zbyt wiele mocy, to nie zdoła się obronić w razie bitwy...

Ale żadnej bitwy tu nie będzie. Znajdowali się z Draconem na wczasach i chciał zrobić coś takiego dla Dracona, więc dokładnie coś takiego zrobi. Owijał, zmuszał i wyobrażał sobie. Najwięcej czasu przyszło mu spędzić nad wiśniami w polewie czekoladowej; nigdy ich nie jadł, więc spróbował oprzeć się na smaku czystej czekolady, zmieszanej z jakimś odległym wrażeniem, jak te owoce powinny smakować.

Kiedy już było po wszystkim, dyszał lekko, ale przynajmniej mu się udało. Odsunął się i przyjrzał swojemu dziełu.

Przetransmutowane krzesło w ogóle już nie miało swojego kształtu, kompletnie bowiem zostało zastąpione przez czekoladowe ciasto o wielu warstwach, z czego te najwyższe chwiały się niebezpiecznie. Niewielkie wiśnie wyglądały gdzieniegdzie spod czekolady niczym oczka. Harry czuł też jego zapach, tak przytłaczająco słodki, że wcale go już nie dziwiło, że Narcyza przyłapała na tym skrzaty domowe i kazała Draconowi przestać.

Obrócił się do Dracona i zobaczył, że ten się po prostu na niego gapi.

– Jak ci się to udało? – zapytał z oburzeniem.

Harry w pierwszej chwili chciał zinterpretować to oburzenie jako złość i zmartwił się, że coś spartolił, niszcząc dziecięce wspomnienie Dracona. Upomniał się jednak surowo, że przecież samo _istnienie_ takiego samego ciasta jak to z opisu Dracona, nie mogło zniszczyć niczyjego wspomnienia i reakcja była prawdopodobnie wynikiem zaskoczenia.

_Naprawdę ciężko pracowałem nad transmutacją,_ powiedział po prostu.

Draco patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem Harry zobaczył, jak całe jego ciało zaczyna drżeć, najwyraźniej od powstrzymywania się przed impulsem podbiegnięcia do Czekoladowej Implozji i wgryzienia się w nią. Powstrzymał się przed uśmiechnięciem.

Draco złapał go za głowę i pocałował, jakby nie był w stanie się nim nacieszyć, momentalnie otwierając językiem usta Harry'ego i przytrzymując go przy sobie, kiedy agresywnie lizał i gryzł. Harry odwzajemnił się tym samym i po chwili Draco oderwał się od niego, wyglądając na wpół oszołomionego i na wpół pijanego ze szczęścia.

– Nie wiem, jak ci się za to odpłacę, Harry – powiedział. – Czy mógłbyś też przyzwać talerze i sztućce?

Harry sięgnął magią ku szafkom w kuchni, coraz bardziej rozbawiony całą sytuacją. 

_Nie musisz się za nic odpłacać, Draco,_ napisał przy okazji w powietrzu _. Chciałem to dla ciebie zrobić. Rozpieścić cię, pamiętasz?_

Draco wyglądał tylko na jeszcze bardziej uradowanego. Jak tylko przyleciały widelce, talerze i nóż, Draco złapał za ten ostatni i zbliżył się do Czekoladowej Implozji niczym łowca, zakradający się na niebezpieczną bestię. Harry już musiał stłumić swój śmiech, kiedy ruszył za nim.

– Nie uwierzysz, jakie to pyszne, póki tego nie spróbujesz, Harry – wyszeptał niemal nabożnie Draco. – _Naprawdę_ nie uwierzysz. – Następnie zaczął przyglądać się ciastu, jakby usiłował ustalić, gdzie w ogóle zacząć.

Harry patrzył, jak światło mieni się na jego dziele, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie miało posmaku trocin i upajał się uśmiechem Dracona.

* * *

Draco uważał, że najlepszą do tego porą byłby wczesny ranek, zanim Harry się na dobre rozbudzi, przez co nie zdoła na czas ustalić, że coś jest nie tak, co by go tylko podenerwowało i zirytowało.

Obudził się jednak późnym rankiem, niemal o dziesiątej, bo potrzebował odespać potężną ucztę po wczorajszej Czekoladowej Implozji.

_Nikt nie jest idealny._

Ale chciał sprawić, żeby Harry choć przez chwilę się za takiego uważał, dlatego podparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego. Harry zaplątał się w praktycznie całą możliwą pościel i wciąż głęboko spał. Miał otwarte usta i oddychał przez nie, jak i swój nos, wydając cichy, świszczący dźwięk. Od czasu do czasu się obracał, choć zwykle szybko przewracał się z powrotem na plecy. Za każdym razem bardzo powoli przesuwał się w kierunku lewej krawędzi łóżka i pewnie by się z niego stoczył, gdyby nie czujne oko Dracona, jak i fakt, że pewnie do tego czasu zdążyłby się już obudzić.

Draco nachylił się i delikatnie przycisnął swoje usta do ust Harry'ego, budząc go. Harry zamrugał i z zaciekawieniem odpowiedział pocałunkiem, po czym syknął coś w wężomowie. Argutus, który spał na jednym z kufrów, odsyczał, po czym odbył z Harrym coś, co dla Dracona brzmiało jak zwykła rozmowa, a nie kłótnia. Oczywiście, mógł się mylić. Zwykle przynajmniej połowa syknięć brzmiała dla niego wrogo.

Zaczekał, aż skończyli. 

– Co powiedział? – wymamrotał Harry'emu na ucho.

Harry spróbował odpowiedzieć, ale przerwało mu ziewnięcie. Draco odkrył, że na twarzy pojawił mu się niezwykle głupawy uśmiech, kiedy patrzył jak Harry marszczy nos i wygina usta, nim nie przesłonił ich uprzejmie ręką.

– Powie... – Harry pokręcił z irytacją głową i wrócił do pisania, choć tym razem litery pojawiły mu się tuż nad klatką piersiową, żeby Draco nie musiał obracać głowy. _Zapytałem, gdzie był. Powiedział mi o tym, jak słodkie owady i szczury złapał w ścianach i zadeklarował, że nigdy nie miałbym niczego równie słodkiego na obiad. Powiedziałem mu o cieście, ale uwiesił się na jego nazwie – w wężomowie implozja brzmi trochę inaczej, no wiesz, jak zrzucanie skóry? – i nie chce uwierzyć, że mogło być równie dobre._

– Czyli niepoważna, leniwa, poranna sprzeczka – mruknął Draco.

– Hmmm. – Harry przeciągnął się, wyginając plecy w bezmyślnym geście, który Draco wciąż nieczęsto widywał w sypialni. Draco przemknął chciwie po nim wzrokiem, ale został powstrzymany przez pościel. Trudno. Wczoraj uprawiali seks i teraz chciał zaoferować Harry'emu coś innego.

– Chciałbym ci pokazać coś poważniejszego – powiedział mu, całując go za uchem. – Podzielisz się tym ze mną?

Coś w jego głosie musiało ostrzec Harry'ego. Zamarł w połowie swojego przeciągania i obracał głowę, póki nie był w stanie spojrzeć Draconowi w oczy. 

_Draconie Malfoyu, co ty kombinujesz?_ zapytało wymagająco jego pismo.

– Coś wspaniałego – powiedział Draco i uśmiechał się do niego enigmatycznie, patrząc uradowanymi oczami, aż Harry wreszcie ustąpił.

_Niech będzie._

– Dobrze, Harry – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Draco, nabierając odwagi dzięki zaufaniu, jakie zobaczył na jego twarzy, po czym poszedł po lustro.

Spróbował jakoś je sobą zakryć, ale Harry albo je zauważył, albo rozpoznał jego magię, bo momentalnie usiadł. Draco zatrzymał się i pokazał mu je, zmuszając Harry'ego do zobaczenia samego siebie i nie wycofując się, kiedy zobaczył jak Harry otwiera szerzej oczy.

_Nie wiem, co właściwie chcesz z tym zrobić,_ napisał wreszcie Harry, a litery najeżyły się od kolców, ostrych krańców i róż, z czego ciernie mierzyły prosto w jego serce. _Ale chyba lekko oszalałeś, jeśli uważasz, że uznam coś takiego za wspaniałe._

– Ale naprawdę takie jest, Harry. – Draco upewnił się, że usunął ze swojego głosu wszelkie poczucie winy i zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zareagował na ten ton lekkim przechyleniem głowy i odsłonięciem gardła. – Obiecuję. Nie zmuszę cię do zaakceptowania tego. Po prostu chcę, żebyśmy spojrzeli razem na ciebie, bo wtedy będę mógł powiedzieć ci, co widzę.

_Możesz to zrobić bez lustra. Przecież wiem, jak ci się wydaje, że wyglądam._

Draco zastanawiał się, skąd właściwie miał cierpliwość do zachęcania do tego Harry'ego, zamiast po prostu zmuszenia go. 

– A mimo to bez trudu ignorowałeś to lustro od czasu świąt, prawda? To nasze wczasy i chciałbym cię rozpieścić. To właśnie liczy się jako rozpieszczanie.

Harry nie odzywał się, przyglądał mu się tylko z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.

_Wiem, jak się za to zabrać._ I tak było. Draco odezwał się niskim tonem, jakby przemawiał do dzikiego jednorożca, gdyby ten kiedykolwiek zdecydował się do niego podejść. 

– Harry, wierzę, że masz w sobie dość odwagi, żeby się tego podjąć. Widziałem to na twojej twarzy, kiedy udałeś się w samo serce burzy na zimowe przesilenie. – Harry zadrżał, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby chciał mu przerywać przez samo wspomnienie o Fawkesie, co zachęciło Dracona. Musiał podjąć się pewnego ryzyka, nawet jeśli wiązały się z nim możliwe błędy. – Wiem, jaki jesteś silny, jak daleko już zaszedłeś. Wiem, że nie potrzebujesz stawiać czoła swojemu odbiciu w lustrze w ten sam sposób, albo z tych samych powodów, przez które musiałeś stawić czoła swoim rodzicom. Przeżyjesz bez uważania siebie za pięknego. Ale chciałbym, żebyś żył, a nie przeżywał. I naprawdę wydaje mi się, że twoje życie tylko na tym zyska. Nie robię tego po prostu dla siebie. Czy pozwolisz, że pokażę ci to lustro i powiem to, co chcę ci powiedzieć? Proszę?

Pozostało mu tylko czekać, bo twarz Harry'ego zrobiła się bez wyrazu, przez co nie miał pojęcia, w którym kierunku właśnie przeważały się szale. Musiał czekać, podczas gdy prawa dłoń Harry'ego otwierała się i zaciskała na kocach. Srebrna też lekko drgała. Nadgarstek już niemal w pełni zrobił się cielistego koloru i Draco nie sądził, żeby te ruchy były wyłącznie dziełem magii. Dłoń zaczynała łączyć się z ciałem Harry'ego.

Czekał.

Wreszcie Harry pochylił głowę i kiwnął nią nerwowo.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał wyzywająco Draco.

Kolejne kiwnięcie, tym razem towarzyszące łypnięciu i rysiowemu syknięciu.

Draco radośnie wskoczył na łóżko, położył się obok Harry'ego i podniósł jego prawą dłoń, żeby zacisnąć ją na ramie. Następnie nachylił się w kierunku lustra i patrzył, jak przez normalny wygląd Harry'ego przechodzą zmarszczki, po których stał się piękniejszy. Harry, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, spiął się, bo nie był przyzwyczajony do widzenia siebie transmutowanego w ten sposób, jakby był witrażem, przez który zaczęły wpadać promienie słońca.

Draco pochylił się nad jego ramieniem i pocałował w policzek, po czym zaczął mówić niskim, łagodnym tonem.

– Dorosłeś do swojej magii, Harry, na sposoby, których prawdopodobnie nikt inny nie zdołałby powielić. Fascynowałeś mnie od naszego pierwszego spotkania w hogwarckim ekspresie, kiedy już wiedziałem, że wylądujesz w Slytherinie, ale gdyby to była tylko kwestia magii, to pewnie w końcu bym się tobą znudził, jak tego zawsze po mnie oczekiwałeś. Ale tu chodziło o coś więcej. Wydaje mi się, że już wtedy wyczuwałem twój ogromny potencjał.

_Kłamiesz._ Słowa Harry'ego pojawiły się na szkle, poniekąd przesłaniając jego odbicie. Draco nie sądził, żeby to był przypadek. _Wtedy głównie obchodziła cię potęga._

– Nie tylko potęga – poprawił go nieco zaskoczony Draco. _Naprawdę mu się wydaje, że Lucjusz wychowałby mnie w ten sposób?_ – Widziałem już potężnych ludzi. Ojciec zapraszał czasami przyjaciół do rezydencji, podobnie jak matka. Niektórzy byli tak potężni, że mój ojciec wyglądał przy nich naprawdę mizernie. No i był jeszcze profesor Snape; wiedziałem, że był silniejszy od ojca. Ale choć ojciec ich szanował i wpoił mi ten szacunek, to wiedziałem, że nie tylko po tym powinno się kogoś osądzać. Miał w sobie coś, podobnie jak matka, czego nie miało żadne z tamtych ludzi. Ty też to masz. – Draco pogłaskał policzkiem włosy Harry'ego, z radością zauważając, jak jego chłopak odpręża się nieco pod tym dotykiem.

_Czyli co?_

– Siłę. Zdolność do przeżywania, wytrwałości, zaradności. Ludzie, którzy radzą sobie tylko w określonym środowisku – jak na przykład sali treningowej – nie przeżywają zbyt długo poza nim. Na polu bitwy trzeba szybko się adaptować, żeby nie zginąć.

_Nie wierzę, że już wtedy wiedziałeś, że byłem do tego zdolny. Sam tego nie wiedziałem._

Draco podniósł brwi, po czym nachylił się i chuchnął na litery, które zakryły lustro, rozpraszając je. 

– Wiedziałeś. Przecież Lily nauczyła cię wykorzystywać w walce wszystko, co miałeś pod ręką, prawda? Zastosowałeś to w zaledwie kilka miesięcy po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, na boisku quidditcha z Lestrange'ami. Skorzystałeś z zaklęć, ale też z tłuczka i drużyny Slytherinu, żeby chronili twojego brata na sposoby, których sam nie zdołałbyś, gdybyś nie pojawił się na meczu jako szukający.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, nawet pisownie. Draco polizał usta. Na dobrą sprawę powtarzał tu lekcję, którą otrzymał od Lucjusza latem przed pojawieniem się po raz pierwszy w Hogwarcie, ale tym razem musiał ubrać to we własne słowa. Nieszczególnie sobie z tym radził. Przecież ktoś mógłby ich podsłuchiwać. Nie chciał się odsłonić ze słabością.

Upomniał się jednak ostro, że przecież nikt ich tu nie usłyszy, a wielu sojuszników Harry'ego i tak uważało go za słabeusza. Chciał tu zmienić tylko jedno.

– Na tym świecie jest wielu potężnych czarodziejów, Harry – wyszeptał. – Szanuje się ich, ale zawsze można ich unikać. Profesor Snape jest jednym z takich ludzi. Są też tacy, którzy są zarówno potężni, jak i silni. Szanuje się ich, marzy o przyłączeniu do ich grona i jeśli to nie jest możliwe, nawiązuje się z nimi sojusze. I są tacy, którzy są potężni, silni i _wielcy._ Odznaczają się swego rodzaju dzikim rodzajem piękna – Draco już czuł, jak rumieniec wpełza mu na policzki – które jednoczy w nich pozostałe zalety i rozsyła je wszędzie wokół, powiewając niczym sztandar, wzywając innych ludzi do zauważenia ich. Mojemu ojcu zawsze wydawało się, że nie można się kimś takim urodzić, ani nawet w sobie rozwinąć. Przede wszystkim trzeba się na to zdecydować, a potem mozolnie się ku temu piąć, co zwykle okazuje się tak męczące, że większość się poddaje.

Draco zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

– To nad tobą zobaczyłem ten sztandar, Harry. Co więcej, to ty pokazałeś mi, że taka wspinaczka jest w ogóle _możliwa_. Nawet, jeśli spadnie się po drodze, to i tak zrobiło się więcej, zakosztowało się więcej życia od wszystkich ludzi, którym nie przeszkadza spędzenie reszty życia przy ziemi. To jeden z powodów, dla których cię kocham, Harry. Jesteś wspaniały, tak, ale też nauczyłeś mnie, jak rozpoznawać, kiedy sam jestem wspaniały. – Przyłożył głowę do karku Harry'ego i kiwnął w kierunku pięknego odbicia w lustrze. – I tak właśnie wygląda człowiek, który tego dokonał.

Harry obrócił się i pocałował go z wyraźną desperacją. Draco powstrzymywał się tylko do chwili, w której upewnił się, że lustro wylądowało bezpiecznie na nocnym stoliku, po czym zareagował z zainteresowaniem.

W oczach Harry'ego tliło się światło w miejscach, w których wcześniej były tylko cienie. Draco zdołał do niego dotrzeć. Być może jeszcze nie wierzył w to w pełni, ale wierzył w coś na kształt tego. A to mu w zupełności na razie wystarczy.

Draco zamknął oczy i dał Harry'emu się porwać.

* * *

Harry odstąpił i przyjrzał się uważnie stołowi, po czym kiwnął głową. Przeczytał o tym rytuale, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdecydował się zabrać Dracona na wczasy i zorientował się, że mogą to zrobić w równonoc wiosenną, ale to było już kilka tygodni temu i od tamtego czasu nie miał okazji do ponownego sprawdzenia książki. Wydawało mu się jednak, że wszystko zrobił jak należy. Techniki intensywnego zapamiętywania wszystkiego, których nauczył się od Lily, wciąż mu wiernie służyły.

Odsunął się i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał na drzwi gabinetu. Wymknął się po kryjomu z sypialni, kiedy Draco odsypiał ich wcześniejsze aktywności. Dzięki temu zdołał zorganizować wszystko potrzebne do rytuału w czasie jego drzemki. Ale z dochodzących z korytarza dźwięków pośpiesznych kroków, jego śpiąca królewna już się obudziła.

– Harry, co...

Draco wszedł do pomieszczenia i mowę mu odjęło. Zagapił się w oszołomieniu. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyciągnął rękę.

Draco zszedł po paru schodkach, które prowadziły do gabinetu. Oczy mu świeciły, a twarz zalewał rumieniec.

Harry udekorował ściany gałęziami. Część widniała na arrasach i obrazach, które przyniósł z innych pokoi, ale większość była stworzona, albo iluzoryczna. Splatały się ze sobą nawzajem, przez co gabinet wyglądał na otoczony niekończącymi się ścianami zieleni. Pokój wypełniał słodki zapach świerkowych igieł, liści laurowych, a od czasu do czasu przewijała się nawet woń kiełkującej zieleni, która nie rozwinie się jeszcze przez jakiś miesiąc czy dwa. Harry skorzystał pod tym względem z iluzji. Nauczył się, jak transmutować jedzenie, żeby dobrze pachniało, ale nie wiedział, jak to zrobić z innymi przedmiotami.

Sitowie kompletnie przesłaniało podłogę. Harry czym prędzej nauczył się jak je transmutować, jak tylko zorientował się, jaką rolę pełniło w rytuale. Sitowiem wyściełano podłogi w miejscach spotkań mrocznych i świetlistych czarodziejów, które kiedyś regularnie odbywały się raz do roku, właśnie w równonoc wiosenną. Zwykle godzono się wtedy między sobą i zawierano traktaty handlowe. Harry uparł się, że u niego też pojawi się sitowie, nawet jeśli rytuał odbędzie się w parę dni po równonocy.

Stół otoczony był lekkim blaskiem, wyglądającym na dwa stożki, celujące w siebie z przeciwległych końców. Jeden kraniec był ciemnozielony, a drugi złoty. Na samym stole mieszały się w blady błękit. Kolory Mroku i Światła, oraz niezadeklarowanych czarodziejów; w książce pojawiło się zapewnienie, że trzeba je jakoś wpleść w rytuał, więc Harry postanowił to zrobić właśnie w ten sposób.

Na blacie stało szesnaście zapalonych świeczek, które otaczały kręgiem siedemnastą, wyglądającą na nie w pełni ukończoną.

– Harry, co to jest? – zapytał Draco, kiedy już zszedł po schodkach i patrzył na ciemnozielony strumień światła, wyraźnie zagubiony.

_To rytuał na równonoc wiosenną,_ napisał Harry, podchodząc do niego. _Przeczytałem o nim i zaadaptowałem do nas._ Kiwnął głową w kierunku świeczek. _To dla ciebie. Jeszcze nie masz siedemnastu lat, więc ostatnia jest nie zapalona._ Uśmiechnął się do Dracona. _Możemy zapalić ją na twoje urodziny, jeśli chcesz._

Draco odchylił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na gałęzie. 

– A to?

_Zieleń. Nowe życie._ Harry pocałował go. _Oraz pojemnik, na swój sposób, dla tego zaklęcia._ Wyciągnął srebrną rękę i sprawdził swój głos. – _Accio_ kryształowa kula!

Draco wyglądał, jakby chciał się roześmiać, kiedy kryształowa kula wzniosła się ze swojego miejsca obok stołu, gdzie Harry ją wcześniej zostawił, po czym podleciała mu wprost do dłoni. 

– Harry, daj spokój, wiem że dostałeś W z wróżbiarstwa, ale...

_Przecież powiedziałem, że zaadaptowałem rytuał,_ napisał Harry, uśmiechając się do niego. _Kiedyś korzystano z niego do aranżowania małżeństw między skłóconymi rodzinami, żeby przewidzieć przyszłość potencjalnego związku. Tym razem chcę skorzystać z kryształowej kuli, żeby pokazać ci, jakie mam nadzieje względem twojej przyszłości._ Chuchnął na kryształową kulę i podniósł ją, żeby Draco mógł w nią wejrzeć. Zmodyfikował do tego stworzone przez Dracona zaklęcie, za pomocą którego można było oglądać czyiś punkt widzenia w myślodsiewni. Harry'ego naprawdę ucieszyła możliwość pracy nad magią własnego partnera, tak samo jak wymyślanie rytuału, który nie miał związku z zaręczynami, a i tak był tylko dla nich.

Draco zagapił się, kiedy magia zaczęła tworzyć wyraźne obrazy. Na pierwszym pojawił się człowiek, którego obaj już kiedyś widzieli w pokoju w Hogwarcie, zdolnego do przepowiadania możliwych przyszłości. Ten Draco był dorosły, bardziej zrelaksowany i ostatnim razem widzieli, jak całował Harry'ego pod swego rodzaju zielonym baldachimem.

Ten stał przed ogrodem pełnym czerwonych kwiatów, przyglądając się im z cichą satysfakcją. Kryształowa mucha przeleciała nad jednym z kwiatów, który momentalnie się odwinął i ją zjadł. Draco w obrazie zachichotał. Ten prawdziwy wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

_Nie sądzę, żebyś kiedykolwiek wynalazł coś pięknego, co nie okazałoby się przy okazji śmiertelnie niebezpieczne,_ powiedział mu Harry.

– Harry...

Draco chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kolejny obraz przedstawił go splecionego kończynami w łóżku z Harrym, przez co brwi podjechały mu do samej grzywki. Harry zarumienił się. Celowo spróbował czegoś bardziej wyzywającego i szczegółowego, niż by sobie na to normalnie pozwolił, przez co teraz zmartwił się, że nie efekt nie wyszedł jak należy.

Pokręcił głową. Draco w żadnym razie nie wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Wydał z siebie nawet niski, gardłowy dźwięk, kiedy zobaczył jak postacie w kuli zaczynają się poruszać.

I wtedy łóżko zniknęło, a Draco ponuro ciągnął za sobą rannego Harry'ego po polu bitwy pełnym żółtego piasku w kierunku czerwonych kamieni, które mogły tam być jedyną kryjówką. Przyklęknął nad nim przelotnie, otrzymał od Harry'ego pocieszające kiwnięcie głową, po czym wychylił się zza głazu i cisnął klątwą we wrogów. W zielonym świetle _Avada Kedavry_ wyglądał na starszego, ale też i bardziej niebezpiecznego, zdeterminowanego i zdecydowanego. Z jego twarzy zniknęły już wszelkie ślady po dzieciństwie i miałkości; był dorosłym człowiekiem.

_Wiem, że mnie ochronisz, choćby nie wiem co by się stało między nami,_ powiedział mu Harry.

Draco leciał na miotle, która mogła być Błyskawicą, ponad boiskiem pełnym zmagających się graczy. Zawrócił ponad wszystkimi i wydał z siebie okrzyk pełen tryumfu, kiedy znicz wylądował mu prosto w dłoni.

_Wydaje mi się, że mógłby być z ciebie naprawdę dobry szukający,_ powiedział Harry. _Ale, oczywiście, nigdy nie doszło do sprawiedliwych kwalifikacji._

Draco zaczarował zegar do pilnowania czasu i śpiewania głosem feniksa, po czym został obsypany złotem przez wdzięczną czarownicę, która nigdy o niczym innym nie marzyła. Kroczył pośród potężnych i wszyscy szanowali go dzięki jego własnym dokonaniom, a nie przez wzgląd na nazwisko, czy bliskość wobec Harry'ego. Stał w rezydencji Malfoyów, zaprzysięgając podtrzymywanie ideałów tradycyjnych dla swojej rodziny, ale wyłącznie przy adaptowaniu ich pod _siebie,_ dzięki czemu nigdy nie stanie się kopią Lucjusza Malfoya, a na obrazach jego przodkowie kiwali z aprobatą głowami.

Obraz za obrazem za obrazem, Harry wypełniał je wszystkie tak wielkimi pokładami miłości i nadziei, jak tylko był w stanie.

Wreszcie dobiegły końca. 

– Nie mogą wszystkie być prawdziwe – odezwał się Draco zdławionym głosem.

Harry przyjrzał mu się i uśmiechnął. Draco tak mówił, ale strasznie chciał uwierzyć, że jednak mogą być prawdziwe. Był tak łasy na wszelkie rodzaje uznania i osiągnięcia, że z przyjemnością wziąłby na siebie to wszystko i jeszcze więcej.

_Wierzę, że masz w sobie potencjał, by osiągnąć je wszystkie,_ napisał Harry. _Ale czy to zrobisz? To już co innego. Wiem, że niektóre w ogóle cię nie zainteresują, a inne wolałbyś rozwiązać na własne sposoby._ Podszedł bliżej i przyłożył dłoń do policzka Dracona, pozwalając kryształowej kuli odpłynąć w bok. _Ale wierzę, że jesteś do tego zdolny._

I Draco go pocałował.

Harry'emu dech zaparło. Nie zaplanował sobie tego, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. W jego planach był cichy posiłek i długa rozmowa z Draconem podczas oglądania hipokampów. Draco jednak złapał go za kark, odchylając mu głowę i szepcząc na ucho.

– Chcę ciebie, Harry. Tak strasznie cię teraz pragnę. Podarunku ciebie. Żebyś leżał w bezruchu i pozwalał mi robić, co mi się żywnie spodoba, rozpieścić cię jak tylko będę chciał. Pozwolisz mi na to?

Harry'emu pozostało po prostu zamknąć oczy i wyszeptać zgodę.

* * *

Draco zaciągnął Harry'ego z powrotem do sypialni. W przeciągu ostatniego kwadransa przeżył wiele przeskakujących po sobie emocji: irytację i niepokój, kiedy obudził się bez Harry'ego, zaskoczenie na widok gabinetu, a potem oszołomienie, szok i radość, kiedy Harry pokazywał mu serię obrazów, przedstawiających wszystko, kim kiedyś mógłby się stać.

A teraz czuł determinację, żeby podzielić się z Harrym tą radością, tym drżeniem z przyjemności w jedynym zakresie, z którego jego chłopak wciąż niechętnie czerpał przyjemność.

Położył Harry'ego na łóżku, całując tak głęboko, że Harry zaczął wydawać z siebie urywane, zaskoczone dźwięki, ale nie spróbował się odsunąć. Nie spróbował też się rozbierać, na co Draco kiwnął z aprobatą głową, wyjął różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie, które wszystkiego się pozbyło. Harry naprawdę się przed nim poddawał, pozwalając Draconowi robić, co chciał.

A Draco chciał w tej chwili zbadać Harry'ego.

Harry zaciskał i otwierał nerwowo dłonie, kiedy Draco mu się po prostu przyglądał, ale nie spróbował też się zasłonić. Draco ponownie kiwnął lekko głową. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu Harry był tak nerwowy, ilekroć był nagi – i to pod wodą, przez co Draco nawet nie mógł mu się przyjrzeć – że nie był w stanie przestać się trząść. Teraz wyglądał na rozdartego między wstydem i pragnieniem, żeby Draco zabrał się wreszcie do roboty.

I Draco to zrobił.

Ale powoli.

Unikał miejsca na karku Harry'ego, o którym już wiedział, bo chciał poznać inne miejsca, dzięki którym Harry zacząłby dygotać, jakby był pijany, albo szybko wciągać powietrze, albo wić z ledwie powstrzymywanym pragnieniem zwinięcia się w kłębek, albo zarzuciłby biodrami. Łagodnie przeczesał palcami włosy Harry'ego, układając je pod różnymi kątami i przechylając Harry'emu głowę, na co ten godził się, jakby wpół–bezsilnie. Pocałował jego bliznę, co wywołało najsilniejszą reakcję obronną; Harry musiał walczyć ze sobą, żeby nie ruszyć się z poduszek. Jego magia podskakiwała i przetaczała się wokół, kiedy Draco zlokalizował na jego łopatce miejsce, od którego podkulił palce u stóp, albo kiedy dyszał i łykał powietrze, bo Draco zdecydował się pobawić jego sutkami.

W dodatku się rumienił. Cokolwiek agresywnie. Draco czuł lekkie nagrzanie głaskanej skóry i uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. No, zobaczymy, czy uda mu się zmusić Harry'ego do zapomnienia o wszelkim wstydzie.

Położył się łagodnie obok Harry'ego, układając tak, że jedną ręką wciąż mógł głaskać Harry'ego po łopatce i tym kuszącym miejscu, a drugą kierował coraz niżej i niżej. Pozwolił sobie utrzymywać ją nad kroczem Harry'ego, póki ten nie wydał z siebie niewielkiego, zniecierpliwionego dźwięku, po którym powoli, powoli objął jego chuja.

Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i spróbował schować twarz w koszulce Dracona.

– Harry?

Czuł, jak włosy Harry'ego ocierają mu się o podbródek, ale i tak ledwie usłyszał jego szept. 

– To po prostu... to za dużo... Draco, ty jeszcze nigdy...

– Wiem. Ale _ty_ tak. – Draco pocałował jego kark, czując jak podskoczyły mu od tego mięśnie, jak dygotał w rytm przyśpieszonego tętna. – Cicho, Harry. Nic się nie stało. Możesz czasem otrzymywać bez dawania niczego w zamian. To mnie rozpieszcza równie mocno, co ciebie. Właśnie tego chcę. – Przesunął dłoń, tylko raz, po którym Harry zdawał się niezdecydowany, czy powinien oddychać, czy jęczeć. Kolejny ruch i ciało podjęło tę decyzję za niego; Draconowi wydawało się, jakby ten dźwięk zaczął się gdzieś od stóp.

Poprawił się, utrzymując Harry'ego w pełni rozkojarzonym dzięki powolnym ruchom swojej dłoni, i sięgnął wolną ręką po różdżkę, która do tej pory leżała przy ramieniu Harry'ego. Rzucił zaklęcie, którego Harry nie zauważył, po czym dodał do niego opóźniający w czasie urok. Jak tylko miał to za sobą, przesunął się w dół i bardzo łagodnie ujął Harry'ego w usta.

Ponad nim zaczęły rozlegać się ciche okrzyki i dyszenie. Draconowi wydawało się, że tylko część z nich miało źródło w przyjemności. Reszta pochodziła z walki, jaką Harry musiał odbywać z samym sobą, zmuszając się do nie wstania i zażądania, żeby Draco też jakoś na tym skorzystał. Instynkty samopoświęcania, trening wbrew przyjemnością, nieustanna troska Harry'ego, czy nie okaże się zbyt samolubny – Draco wiedział, że kryło się to pod wieloma nazwami.

Ale teraz naprawdę nie obchodziło go tego źródło.

Tak wolno, jak tylko był w stanie, lizał wokół i wzdłuż Harry'ego, wolną dłonią głaszcząc go po biodrach, jajach, czasem nawet po tyłku i stopniowo budując w ten sposób napięcie i przyjemność. Dopiero wtedy szeptem zdjął urok odciągający zaklęcie w czasie i zaczął naprawdę mocno ssać.

Niespodziewany nacisk pojawił się tym miejscu na karku Harry'ego, od którego zawsze drżał, na miejscu na łopatce, od którego zaciskał palce u stóp, na sutkach, na skórze głowy i wszystkich innych wrażliwych miejscach, które Draco znalazł. Niektóre dawały wrażenie ust, inne szczypnięć, a jeszcze inne głaszczących palców. Wszystkie jednak pracowały równocześnie, żeby Harry otrzymał tak wiele przyjemności, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Draco wyczuł, kiedy Harry przegrał walkę z tym, co pewnie uważał za lepszą część siebie. Wyczuł to wszystkimi pięcioma zmysłami: widział, jak Harry wił się bezmyślnie, po raz pierwszy bez żadnego rytuału, który zachęciłby go do odpowiedniego nastroju; słyszał, jak Harry praktycznie wył; czuł, jak spocona skóra zacieśnia mu się pod palcami; w powietrzu unosił się też potęgujący się zapach piżma; a w ustach poczuł może nie _najwspanialszy_ z możliwych smaków, ale dzięki niemu poczuł się pewnie, zwycięsko i kochająco.

Wspiął się z powrotem, kładąc obok Harry'ego i całując go w czoło, powoli rozbudzając go z oszołomienia. Harry zamrugał na niego i Draco uradował się jego spojrzeniem.

Wreszcie wszystkie bariery opadły i to nie przez wzgląd na jakiś cholerny rytuał, ale dlatego, że był tak emocjonalnie wycieńczony, że nie był w stanie utrzymać ich nawet po dniu pełnym skrzeku, płaczu, śmierci i rozpaczy. Opadły, bo był zaspokojony i ufał Draconowi.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry tonem, którego Draco jeszcze nigdy wcześniej od niego nie słyszał.

Draco zastanawiał się, kiedy całował Harry'ego tym razem w usta, jak właściwie nazwać tego rodzaju ton i w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie oznaczał on odkrycie czegoś o sobie, może nawet podziw, że coś tak banalnego i fizycznego mogło okazać się takie przyjemne. I nie, Harry nie pozbył się tej części treningu, bo od tego zależało jego życie, czy poczytalność.

Po prostu dlatego, że Draco tego chciał.

Był z siebie tak zadowolony, że przez kilka kolejnych chwil zdołał nawet zignorować własne podniecenie, przynajmniej do chwili, w której Harry nagle otrząsnął się niczym wynurzająca się z wody foka. _Moja kolej, napisał._

Jego magia błyszczała wszędzie wokół niego, uśmiechał się olśniewająco, a Draco wyczuł w sobie radość, która zaczęła tryskać niczym świeżo znaleziony strumień, niczym nadchodząca wiosna.

_Może to tylko sen,_ pomyślał, kładąc się i pozwalając, żeby Harry całował go do utraty tchu. _Tylko ulotny obraz tego, czego nigdy nie będziemy mieli na stałe. Ale przecież wolno nam się z tego cieszyć._

_A jestem zajebiście przekonany, że przynajmniej na ten jeden sobie zasłużyliśmy._


	105. Rozdział osiemdziesiąty: Kraina nocy

Harry powoli się obudził. Zauważył, kiedy sięgał po zostawione na nocnym stoliku okulary, że ręka mu się trzęsła, więc zmarszczył brwi. Wrócili z Draconem bezpiecznie do Hogwartu, a w tygodniu, który nastąpił po równonocy wiosennej, nie doszło do żadnych kryzysów, nie miał nawet koszmarów. Więc skąd to rozdygotanie? 

Zorientował się nagle, że w pokoju było zimno, powietrze było temperatury bardziej odpowiedniej dla zimy, niż wiosny. Harry zadrżał i zwalczył w sobie chęć zakopania się pod kocami. Musiał sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Przesunął się ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić Dracona i zapewnić swojemu partnerowi ochronę przed mrozem, po czym usiadł. Momentalnie zobaczył w czym problem, nawet jeśli nie zauważył go, póki ten nie wyszedł spomiędzy srebrnych pasm mgły, spowijających pokój. Jego kopyta były przeraźliwie ciche.

Polizał swoim zimnym językiem bliznę na czole Harry'ego. Testral pochylił łeb i potarł go karkiem. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i przeczesał mu dłonią grzywę, która przeskakiwała mu między palcami jak patyki.

– Co się stało? – wymamrotał. Testrale były strażnikami Zakazanego Lasu. Podejrzewał, że gdyby w lesie doszło do jakichś kłopotów, mogłyby przyjść do niego po pomoc, choć pewnie prędzej zgłosiłyby się do Hagrida.

Koń odstąpił od niego, poruszając swoimi ogromnymi skrzydłami. Pochylił łeb, a Harry podążył wzrokiem za tym gestem; testrale były tak smukłe i szczupłe, że w pierwszej chwili nie widział, na co ten w ogóle wskazywał. Wreszcie zobaczył, że kopyta otoczone są nie tylko srebrną mgłą, ale też czymś, co lśniło na niebiesko.

Harry wyślizgnął się z łóżka i przyklęknął przy testralu, krzywiąc się ponuro. Ta sieć była solidniejsza i grubsza od innych, a im dłużej Harry się jej przyglądał, tym jej łańcuchy robiły się wyraźniejsze. Wyprostował się i zobaczył, że oplecione nią są też skrzydła i kark testrala, okolice oczu i cała grzywa.

– Chcesz, żebym uwolnił cię spod sieci? – zapytał, wciąż lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Nie był pewien, na ile testrale rozumiały angielski; Hagrid wytrenował je do ciągnięcia powozów, ale to nie znaczyło, że znały poszczególne słowa, może poza podstawowymi rozkazami. Testral po prostu stał, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem, kiedy gęste, zakręcone pasmo grzywy przesłoniło jedno z bladych ślepi.

_Nie ma innego wyjścia._ Ludzie nie byli w stanie rozmawiać ze wszystkimi magicznymi stworzeniami, ale feniksy były do tego zdolne. A przynajmniej potrafił to jedyny feniks, którego Harry znał, ale to przecież właśnie jego głos miał teraz w sobie.

Zaśpiewał cicho, korzystając z tak niewielkich ilości magii, jak tylko był w stanie. Przede wszystkim nie chciał budzić Dracona. Po drugie naprawdę nie chciał ponownie nadwyrężać sobie głosu, w końcu dopiero co go odzyskał. Skupił się przede wszystkim na stworzeniu w umyśle testrala wizji rozpadającej się sieci; Fawkes komunikował się z nim poprzez obrazy, nie słowa.

Testral zatańczył z podekscytowaniem i parokrotnie zarzucił łbem w górę i w dół, jak zwykły koń. Parsknął nawet zimnym powietrzem z nozdrzy. Harry zamrugał, kiwnął głową i wstał. Żadne magiczne stworzenie jeszcze nie przyszło do niego w ten sposób, prosząc o wolność od razu, zamiast oferowania otwarcia na negocjacje, ale Harry uznał, że to przynajmniej coś nowego. Przecież kiedyś wydawało mu się, że nie ma szans na to, żeby jakiś karkadann przybiegł do niego aż z Afryki.

Położył rękę na karku testrala i wskoczył mu na grzbiet. Stworzenie wydało z siebie ciche, usatysfakcjonowane parsknięcie, po czym zawróciło i ruszyło do drzwi ich sypialni. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Jak on się tu w ogóle dostał?_

Najwyraźniej za pomocą magii. Testral spojrzał na drzwi i Harry wyczuł przelotnie, jak przetacza się pod nim lśniący, obślizgły umysł, żądający, żeby bariera przed nim w tej chwili zniknęła, ponieważ tego właśnie sobie życzył od niej testral. Drzwi otworzyły się, a testral wyszedł, manewrując swoimi długimi, cienkimi nogami po schodach do pokoju wspólnego znacznie zgrabniej, niż prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to centaur. Od czasu do czasu przygarbiał barki, mijając węższe przejścia; Harry zawsze wtedy mocno się pochylał.

Drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otworzyły się w ten sam sposób. Jak tylko wyszli na szerokie korytarze lochów, testral ruszył kłusem, poruszając lekko skrzydłami, jakby chciał się w ten sposób pośpieszyć. Harry wreszcie zaczął słyszeć postukiwania jego kopyt, ale dochodziły jakby z oddali i brzmiały jak kości zrobione z, cóż, kości. Nikt jednak nie otwierał mijanych przez nich drzwi i już po chwili mijali schody do holu wejściowego, wrota Hogwartu i jak tylko znaleźli się na dziedzińcu, testral rozłożył skrzydła.

Harry tylko raz leciał na jednym z tych ogromnych koni, na czwartym roku po wyzwoleniu Zgredka i już zapomniał, jak bardzo różniło się to od miotły. Chwała przebiegła mu po mięśniach, kiedy wznieśli się wyżej i usłyszał odległy śpiew dzikiego Mroku. Oczywiście, że śpiewał, przecież niebawem miała być Walpurga i Mrok zawsze wtedy śpiewał, ale Harry'emu i tak wydawało się, że zrobił się na to specjalnie wyczulony właśnie dlatego, że znajdował się na grzbiecie testrala.

Coś zamigotało w powietrzu obok i na niebie pojawił się czarny, spokojnie kroczący wilk. Zielone ślepia błyszczały pośród futra, a na czole miał srebrną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry ostrożnie kiwnął głową, witając dziki Mrok. Właśnie tak wyglądał, kiedy spróbował go skusić i splugawić po tym, jak Bellatrix odcięła mu rękę.

Wilk po prostu zadarł łeb i zawył radośnie, a Harry usłyszał jego głos w ten sam sposób, co kiedyś Fawkesa, otrzymując obrazy tego, co miało nastąpić. _Wiele zmieni się tej nocy. Powitamy nowego towarzysza, a Kościści wrócą do domu._

– Kościści? – zapytał Harry, ale wilk zawrócił i uciekł w dal, po drodze gubiąc spójność i rozpraszając się pośród ciemnych miejsc między gwiazdami. Harry potrząsnął głową i ponownie spojrzał przed siebie.

Testral krążył ponad Zakazanym Lasem, przeplatanym kosmykami srebrzystej mgły, niczym przebijającymi się promieniami księżyca. Harry widział w niej niebieskie łańcuchy, które musiały łączyć testrale ze sobą, niczym niewolników w długim korowodzie. Wszystkie zdawały się zmierzać w kierunku szczególnego miejsca w samym środku lasu, przez co w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy testral skierował się właśnie tam, uderzając skrzydłami wyłącznie, kiedy potrzebował przyśpieszyć.

Wylądowali na szerokiej połaci martwej trawy, otoczonej czarnymi, łysymi drzewami. Harry spojrzał na nie i nie musiał nawet się do nich zbliżać, żeby uznać, że nie wyrosną na nich żadne liście, bez względu na porę roku. Kopyta testrala kliknęły cicho podczas lądowania; trawa musiała kiedyś porastać coś kamiennego.

Stali na pagórku w samym środku tej martwej polany, a testrale, widoczne dzięki lśniącej wokół mgły, łańcuchom i białym oczom, stały wokół w kręgu. Wszystkie zdawały się przyglądać Harry'emu.

Harry wydobył z siebie cichy trel, krzywiąc się, kiedy nuty dźgnęły go w sam środek gardła. Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że testrale nie uznają jego miny za oznakę niechęci do uwolnienia ich. Stworzył wizję testrali na wolności, a następnie zaciekawionego testrala, wąchającego coś martwego w ramach sprawdzenia, czy jeszcze krwawiło. Tylko to przyszło mu do głowy w ramach pytania, czy chciały zostać uwolnione.

Testral zatańczył pod nim i przesunął się, ale nie odpowiedział. Przed stado wyszedł ogier o skrzydłach tak rozległych, że przesłonił nimi kilka drzew. Wbił w Harry'ego nieugięte spojrzenie i parsknął.

Harry zobaczył wywołany parsknięciem obraz klaczy ze źrebięciem, pary rozłożonych skrzydeł i wznoszącego się księżyca. Podejrzewał, że to była naturalna pora na takie sprawy. Stado nie miało zamiaru się im opierać, tak samo jak nie miało zamiaru opierać się pragnieniu wolności. Przyszli po niego, ponieważ chcieli zostać wyzwoleni. Cokolwiek mogło ich do tego doprowadzić, nawet zmiana statusu innych stworzeń w magicznym świecie, albo fakt, że sama obecność _vatesa_ najwyraźniej roztapiała sieci jako takie.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zsunął się po grzbiecie testrala na ziemię. Pochylił się, żeby przyjrzeć pętającym jego kopyta łańcuchom. Wiedział, że nie mogły one ograniczać ich ruchów; matka wspominała, że w czasie wojny Dumbledore czasami jeździł na testralach na ważne spotkania, jeśli odbywały się one za daleko, żeby można było się tam aportować, a sytuacja była zbyt niebezpieczna, żeby można było przeprowadzić wiele pomniejszych aportacji w drodze do celu. Co oznaczało, że ktokolwiek, kto splótł tę sieć, nie próbował związać ich z lasem.

Podniósł brew, kiedy zorientował się, że łańcuch składał się z dwóch łańcuchów, zupełnie jak dwie sieci, które były narzucone na skrzaty domowe. _Może jedna zapewnia ich potulność?_

Ale nie, jak tylko dotknął łańcucha i powoli zaczął obracać go w palcach, zobaczył, że nie mogło tak być. Jeden zestaw ogniw był samą siecią, lśniącym drżeniem czystej magii, którego prawie nie wyczuwał. Drugi zamanifestował się jako przeszywający do szpiku kości chłód, który pozostawał na długo po wycofaniu ręki i zamrażał nawet srebrną dłoń, kiedy Harry spróbował nią sięgnąć. W dodatku Harry przelotnie zobaczył, jak zimny łańcuch przechodzi przez lśniący, niebieski, a jego cień nagle nabrał kształtu Ponuraka.

_Były związane ze Śmiercią. Albo są związane, żeby do niej nie wrócić._ Po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu dreszcz, jakby szczurzymi pazurkami. _To by tłumaczyło, czemu widzą je tylko ci, którzy choć raz byli świadkami czyjejś śmierci._

Podniósł wzrok i zaśpiewał, przekazując im obraz testrala o połamanych skrzydłach, usiłującego wzbić się w powietrze. Nie wiedział, jak rozbić te łańcuchy i obawiał się tego, do czego może dojść, jeśli po prostu skoczy z tego klifu i spróbuje mimo wszystko.

Ogier podszedł do niego i szturchnął nosem ramię Harry'ego, trącając go tak ostro, jakby przywalił mu krawędzią łopaty. Do tego już nie trzeba było żadnej wizji, Harry i tak zrozumiał przekaz. Testrale były gotowe zaoferować mu tyle czasu, ile tylko będzie trzeba, ale chciały, żeby zabrał się za te badania już teraz.

Harry kiwnął głową i wstał. W głowie aż roiło mu się od możliwości. Czemu starożytnym czarodziejom mogło w ogóle zależeć na spętaniu testrali? Nie słyszał, żeby kiedykolwiek były jakieś szczególnie niebezpieczne; inne stada żyły dziko na świecie i nieczęsto wchodziły w interakcje z czarodziejami. Zwykle po prostu pojawiały się na polach bitew, kiedy już było po wszystkim, zainteresowane zapachem krwi. Czyżby po prostu to stado było w jakiś sposób użyteczne? A może miało to jakiś związek z naturą sieci Zakazanego Lasu, które starały się upewnić, że wszystko, co urodzi się na jego terenie, zostanie spętane?

Musiał odsunąć od siebie te rozważania, kiedy nachylił się ponownie nad łańcuchami. To było _wyjątkowo_ ostrożne dzieło. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie zdawał się na przypadki losu, dobrze to sobie przemyślał. Sieć przenosiła się z pokolenia na pokolenie, jak to robiła w przypadku skrzatów domowych, ale pozostawała też wyjątkowo złożona, przez co adaptowała się oddzielnie do każdego osobnika. Jeśli Harry nie znajdzie jakiegoś wspólnego mianownika, to możliwe, że nie będzie w stanie uwolnić całego stada na raz. Przyjdzie mu żmudnie usuwać ogniwa z każdego ogiera, klaczy i źrebaka.

Odrzucił od siebie myśli o potencjalnej monotonii. Przecież już zajmował się nudniejszymi sprawami w ramach wypełniania swojej roli jako _vatesa._ Podniósł głowę i skomponował krótką piosenkę o ludzkim pergaminie – przecież testrale musiały już kiedyś widzieć pismo, choćby dzięki samemu wyglądaniu spomiędzy drzew na uczących się na błoniach uczniów – oraz skomplikowanym labiryncie, na którego końcu stado wzbije się swobodnie w powietrze. Będzie musiał to przebadać i nie był nawet pewien, od czego właściwie zacząć, ale i tak miał zamiar zapytać Regulusa.

Ogier ponownie go szturchnął, ale tym razem dało to wrażenie płaskiego uderzenia łopatą. Stado było wdzięczne. Harry kiwnął głową i dotknął karku ogiera swoją srebrną dłonią w ramach podziękowania. Następnie obrócił się, szukając ścieżki, która zaprowadzi go z powrotem do zamku.

Testral, który go tu przyniósł, zatańczył przed nim, obracając się ostro i parskając. Harry przyjął zaproszenie, by polecieć na nim z powrotem i po drodze siedział w zamyśleniu.

_Są związane ze Śmiercią. Czemu? Może po to, żeby nie mogły do niej wrócić? A może z jeszcze innego powodu?_

Harry zorientował się nagle, że będzie musiał porozmawiać z Hagridem. Półolbrzym wytresował testrale do ciągnięcia powozów i będzie musiał znaleźć jakiś zamiennik. Co więcej, kochał to stado. Harry nie był pewien, czy testrale pozostaną w lesie po uwolnieniu, ale musiał przygotować Hagrida na możliwość, że po prostu stąd odlecą. Harry, jako _vates_ , nie mógł postąpić inaczej, jak przede wszystkim mieć na uwadze ich życzenie. Wolał jednak nie następować przy okazji na wolną wolę Hagrida.

W dodatku przyjdzie mu odbyć rozmowę z Regulusem, a tego w ogóle wolałby uniknąć.

Skrzywił się na samą myśl o pytaniach, które przyjdzie mu zadać. _Nie chcę tego, ale w tej chwili Regulus jest jedynym znanym mi człowiekiem, który rozmawiał bezpośrednio ze Śmiercią i ściągnął tym na siebie jej uwagę. Nawet niewielki szczegół może przyśpieszyć moje badania bardziej od tuzinów przeczytanych książek._

* * *

Hagrid pociągnął nosem, po którym przetoczyła się kolejna, ogromna łza, tonąca w jego głębokiej i rozrośniętej brodzie.

– Będę za nimi tęsknił – jęknął.

Harry poklepał go po ramieniu, czując się cokolwiek niezręcznie i to nie przez wzgląd na głębię emocji Hagrida, ale sposobu, w jakie je wyrażał. 

– Wiem, że będziesz, Hagridzie – powiedział. – Ale powinny być w stanie latać na wolności, prawda? Wiem, że tego właśnie chciałeś dla Norberta. – Krótką chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie imienia uratowanego smoka, którego Hagrid starał się wychować w swoim drewnianym domku w czasie jego pierwszego roku nauki. – Nie chcesz tego też dla testrali?

– A czy myślisz... – Hagrid otarł sobie twarz ogromną, czerwoną chusteczką i dokończył. – Czy myślisz, że pozwolą, żebym ich czasem odwiedzał? – Spojrzał na Harry'ego z nadzieją.

– Nie wiem, gdzie się udadzą, kiedy je uwolnię – powiedział Harry, przymuszony w tym momencie do szczerości. – Mogą zostać w lesie, albo zamieszkać gdzieś indziej w Brytanii, albo przelecieć nad oceanem i przyłączyć się do innych, żyjących dziko stad. Przecież o tym wiesz, prawda Hagridzie?

– Ja nie chcę... żeby sobie _poszły!_ – powiedział Hagrid i tym razem wybuchnął płaczem. Harry go przytulił, ale ramionami ledwie obejmował ćwierć jego pasa.

– Co to ma znaczyć, Harry?

Czując ukłucie winy, Harry obejrzał się i zobaczył stojącego obok Snape'a. Była sobota rano, a on wciąż nie odwiedził swojego opiekuna. 

– Muszę uwolnić testrale, profesorze – powiedział. W towarzystwie kadry nauczycielskiej, Harry wciąż wolał odwoływać się do tytułu. – Właśnie powiedziałem o tym profesorowi Hagridowi.

Snape podniósł brew i stał tak przez chwilę, przyglądając się im obu, choć Hagrid zdawał się w ogóle tego nie zauważyć. 

– Rozumiem – powiedział oschle. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz zamiaru uwolnić testrali bez odpowiednich badań względem tego, czemu w ogóle zostały spętane?

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział lekko urażony Harry. Wiedział, że Snape był na niego zły za nie zwrócenie się do niego po imieniu, ale cóż, naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Czuł się z tym niekomfortowo. W dodatku w oczach Harry'ego sama sugestia, że by tak po prostu wybiegł, żeby zniszczyć sieci, śmiejąc się przy tym beztrosko i machając rękami, jakby nie obchodziły go żadne konsekwencje, była znacznie bardziej gorsząca. – Wiem już, że są związane ze Śmiercią, w związku z czym będę musiał porozmawiać z Regulusem o jego... znajomości tego rodzaju magii. – Hagrid wciąż zdawał się być pogrążony w swojej rozpaczy, ale Harry wolał nie wspominać przy nikim o podróży Regulusa do świata obrazów. – Przeczytam też książki o nekromancji i historii różnych stad. Możliwe, że istnieje jakieś inne udomowione stado, które zostało spętane w ten sam sposób, dzięki czemu zdołam zrozumieć, czemu to również zostało.

W oczach Snape'a pojawiło się ostrzeżenie. 

– Magia nekromancji jest niebezpieczna, Harry.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, myśląc o Dragonsbane'ie, myśląc o Pansy. – Ale muszę nauczyć się wszystkiego, co będzie konieczne do pokonania Voldemorta i uwolnienia magicznych stworzeń.

– Mam książkę o testralach – zaoferował nagle Hagrid, wciąż ocierając sobie nos i policzki. – Może pomoże. A–ale nie wiem, może nie. – Zachlipał ponownie, po czym wstał i ruszył do swojej chaty, żeby jej poszukać. Harry odprowadzał go smutnym spojrzeniem. Hagrid był prawdopodobnie jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy doceniali magiczne stworzenia równie intensywnie, co on sam. Niestety, doceniał je jako zwierzątka do oswojenia, co niewątpliwie doprowadzi w końcu do konfliktu, bo prawdopodobnie nie spodoba mu się idea, że wolne stworzenia miały pełne prawo do zamieszkania w miejscach, w których żaden człowiek ich nie znajdzie i nie spróbuje oswoić.

– Harry.

Obrócił się z powrotem do Snape'a i zobaczył, że jego opiekun uklęknął na ziemi i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Uważaj, jak będziesz dobierał słowa w czasie rozmowy z Regulusem – powiedział i zawahał się na tak długo, że Harry zaczął wyczuwać rosnący mu w piersi niepokój. – Poprosił mnie o uwarzenie mu eliksiru bezsennego snu, żeby ukoić koszmary, jakie wyniósł ze sobą po odwiedzeniu krainy Śmierci – powiedział wreszcie.

Harry przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. 

– Zapytam go tylko o sprawy, o których będzie chciał ze mną porozmawiać. – Ból uderzał go, niczym złamana kość w samym środku piersi, ilekroć myślał o wszystkim, co Regulus musiał poświęcić w zamian za informację o horkruksach i znak, który nosił na przedramieniu.

Snape wstał szybko, kiedy usłyszał, że Hagrid wraca i skrzywił się lekko. 

– Chyba nigdy nie pojmę, czemu dyrektor w ogóle go znosi – mruknął. – Do niczego się nie nadaje, za to jego chata co chwila staje w płomieniach i usiłuje oswoić zwierzęta, które lepiej byłoby zostawić w spokoju.

– Dyrektorka – powiedział Harry.

Snape obejrzał się na niego z przymrużonymi oczami. 

– Co?

– Dyrektorka – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się lekko, gotów z nim podroczyć. – Powiedziałeś „dyrektor”, Severusie.

Snape podniósł brwi i na chwilę zamarł w miejscu. Wreszcie kiwnął głową. 

– No faktycznie – mruknął i ruszył w kierunku szkoły. Harry pokręcił głową, patrząc na jego plecy. _Nie przyznawanie się do błędu jest naprawdę w jego stylu._

– Proszę, Harry – powiedział Hagrid, podając mu książkę, która w jego ręce wyglądała na niewielką, ale pod której wielkością i ciężarem Harry aż się ugiął. – „Wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć o testralach”. Dodałem kilka własnych notatek o Tenebrousie. – Ponownie pociągnął nosem. – Daj mi znać, kiedy się będziesz za to zabierał, to... się pojawię i p–pożegnam... – Jego słowa urwały się kolejnym atakiem płaczu.

Harry po raz kolejny poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym rzucił na książkę subtelne zaklęcie odciążające i wrócił do zamku.

* * *

Kiedy Harry pojawił się wewnątrz osłon Grimmauld Place, wzruszył ramionami na wspomnienie dziwnego listu, który otrzymał tego ranka. Starszy Juniper miał wszelkie prawo do odwlekania spotkania, w czasie którego Harry miał zamiar go przeprosić. Harry był lekko zaskoczony, że to było już _drugie_ spotkanie, które nie doszło do skutku, ale przynajmniej miał dzięki temu wolną chwilę na spotkanie z Regulusem.

Zapukał do drzwi i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę. 

– Regulusie? – zawołał, kiedy nikt nie otworzył.

Momentalnie odpowiedział mu głos Capelli Black, matki Regulusa i Syriusza, której obraz wisiał w holu. 

– Czy to ty, Mroczne Dziecię? Wejdź, pozwól że cię powącham.

Harry wywrócił oczami, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Przynajmniej portret nie wrzeszczał na niego w ten sam sposób, w jaki miał tendencję, ilekroć przeszedł obok niego ktoś, kto nie był idealnie czystokrwisty. Uporczywie zwracała się do niego tytułem, który Harry sprawdził w książkach i który mu w ogóle nie zaimponował. Z drugiej jednak strony, Harry nie usłyszał jeszcze niczego o Capelli Black, co by świadczyło jakoś pozytywnie o jej _inteligencji._

– Gdzie jest Regulus? – zapytał, zatrzymując się przed portretem. Zwykle przesłaniające go kurtyny były otwarte. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Regulus z nią rozmawiał od czasu do czasu.

– Na górze, mój drogi. – Kobieta na obrazie pociągnęła mocno nosem i zamruczała z aprobatą. – Nekromancja, Mroczne Dziecię? Ryzykowna magia, ale staniesz się naprawdę potężny, jeśli zdołasz opanować dość sztuczek bez podejmowania się wymaganych przez nią poświęceń.

Harry wywrócił oczami, nie przejmując się, czy to zobaczy. Mroczne Dziecię było imieniem z przepowiedni, traktującej o Mrocznym Panu, który pewnego dnia powstanie, by zdominować nie tylko Brytanię, ale i cały magiczny świat, a miał być tak potężny, że sam dziki Mrok go spłodzi i urodzi. Regulus powiedział mu, że jego matka całe życie czekała na Mroczne Dziecię i przez jakiś czas wierzyła, że to właśnie będzie Voldemort. Wyglądało na to, że obecnie przeniosła tę wiarę na Harry'ego. Harry nie był pewien, czemu. Mogło to mieć jakiś związek z jego darem _absorbere_ i związaną z nim możliwością do _zostania_ potężnym, gdyby tylko tego chciał. Ale rozmawiał już z Capellą tyle razy, że naprawdę powinna zrozumieć jego niechęć do gromadzenia takiej potęgi.

– Na górze, mój drogi, marzy o śmierci – ciągnęła Capella melancholijnym tonem. – Podczas gdy ty lśnisz życiem. – Kolejne pociągnięcie nosem. – I cuchniesz śmiercią. – Kiwnęła głową. – Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że nim jesteś. Sprowadzisz na nas wszystkich wieczną noc i wyzwolisz spod tyranii szlam i zdrajców krwi.

– Daruj sobie – mruknął Harry, po czym obrócił się, kiedy usłyszał kroki Regulusa na schodach.

– Sorka, Harry – powiedział. – Potrzebowałem się czymś... wzmocnić.

Tym czymś okazał się kieliszek wina, jeśli cokolwiek wnioskować z tego, że właśnie trzymał go w dłoni. Harry przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Regulus zarumienił się, odwrócił wzrok, mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym zasłonił portret Capelli tak szybko, że Harry aż zamrugał. Portret zachichotał po raz ostatni, po czym zamilkł, nucąc sobie cicho coś, co pewnie było jedną z ballad o Mrocznym Dziecięciu. Z radością wyjaśniła Harry'emu, kiedy ją o to zapytał, że przepowiednia o Mrocznym Dziecięciu była nieskończenie płynna, przemieszczała się z pokolenia na pokolenie, dobierając sobie nowych championów, ilekroć poprzedni ją zawiedli. Harry spróbował jej wyjaśnić, że to znaczy, że prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie spełni. Capella puściła wtedy do niego oczko, jakby wejrzał w samo serce jakiejś wielkiej tajemnicy.

– Chodź, Harry – powiedział Regulus ze schodów, więc Harry potrząsnął głową i ruszył szybko za nim.

Regulus urządził sobie jedną z sypialni na piętrze. Harry rozejrzał się po niej z zaciekawieniem od chwili przekroczenia progu. Wyglądało na to, że dominującym kolorem było tu srebro – Harry miał wrażenie, że nie była to jakaś pozostałość po Slytherinie, ale po prostu dlatego, że tak jasny kolor dobrze zgrywał się z czernią reszty domu. Kufer, łóżko i stół Regulusa były z gładko wypolerowanego, ciemnego drewna ze srebrną inkrustacją. Baldachim wokół łóżka był zaskakująco cienki i powiewał przy najlżejszym poruszeniu powietrza. Dwa fotele obok drzwi były zrobione z biało–złotego drewna, które Harry zwykle widywał wyłącznie w Sanktuarium wieszczy.

Regulus zajął jedno z nich. Upił ostatni łyk z kieliszka, po czym odstawił go na podłogę i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– No dobrze. Chciałeś porozmawiać ze mną o Lady, którą nazywamy Śmiercią. Może o tym, jaka jest piękna, skoro tak często biegniesz w jej objęcia. – Regulus się starał, ale starał się zanadto; Harry słyszał pękające napięcie, kryjące się za typowym dla niego beztroskim i rozbawionym tonem.

– Nie – powiedział Harry.

Regulus zagapił się na niego.

Harry nachylił się, patrząc Regulusowi prosto w oczy. Wciąż nie usiadł, co pozwoliło mu to zrobić ze znacznie bliższej odległości. 

– Chcę, żebyś porozmawiał ze mną o tym, z czym czujesz się komfortowo – powiedział. – Chcę dowiedzieć się tak wiele, jak tylko jestem w stanie, żeby uwolnić testrale, ale w tym celu w życiu nie wprawiłbym cię w zakłopotanie, albo pogwałcił twoją wolną wolę. Dlatego powiedz mi tyle, ile możesz. Jeśli to mi nie wystarczy, to będę czytał dalej. Merlin jeden wie, że biblioteki Blacków i Hogwartu mają dość informacji, że w końcu sam do tego dojdę.

Odstąpił i zajął swój fotel, po czym założył ręce na piersi i wrócił do przyglądania się Regulusowi. Regulus odwrócił wzrok, spojrzał na niego ponownie, po czym podniósł kieliszek i upił z niego potężny łyk wina.

– Pieprzony _vates_ – mruknął.

Harry pochylił głowę.

Regulus westchnął. 

– Niech będzie. Widzisz... Zrozum, Harry, naprawdę nie wiedziałem, czego właściwie spodziewać się po tym obrazie. Opisy, które pozostawili po sobie patriarchowie Blacków, różniły się między sobą tak diametralnie, że nie sposób domyślić się, co tam właściwie znajdziesz. Osobiście znalazłem pustynię. Jej piach był brązowo–czarny i pojawiłem się na niej akurat, kiedy zachodziło słońce. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak przytłumionego światła, tego rodzaju przytłaczającego zmierzchu. Wydaje mi się, że to był efekt piasku, ale nie mam żadnej pewności. Słyszałem jak ktoś mnie nawołuje – nie po imieniu, co nie, bo nie sądzę, żeby stworzenia w obrazie zdawały sobie sprawę z mijającego u nas czasu, podobnie jak my nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z czasu, jaki mija u nich. Wydawało mi się, że to był kruk. Ale jak się poruszył, zorientowałem się, że to tylko szkielet, pokryty gnijącym mięsem i piórami. Odrastały, ilekroć lądowały na ziemi, po czym momentalnie opadały, jak tylko wzbijał się w powietrze, wypełniając je kurzem i larwami. Zawołał mnie i zapytał, czy ruszę za nim. Powiedziałem, że mogę i zacząłem za nim podążać. Prowadził mnie w różne pułapki, Harry. Zaprowadził mnie do bagien, które wciągały moje nogi, pożerały mnie żywcem. 

Regulus potarł dłonią łokieć, a Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie przypominał sobie jakiegoś złamania. 

– Przez lasy, w których wisiały kości, gdzie jeden nieostrożny ruch wprowadzał je wszystkie w klekot, a czaszki w śmiech. Przez drogę, po której szedłem, przekonany że jest brukowana, ale kiedy dotarłem do jej końca, zorientowałem się, że każdy jeden kamień miał na sobie twarz Syriusza. Wrzeszczał tam, wrzeszczał w nieskończoność, już na zawsze uwięziony. – Regulus zadygotał i przesłonił usta dłonią, jakby w obawie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. – Wciąż się boję, że tam właśnie skończył – wyszeptał. – Uwięziony w krainie Śmierci, z której nie potrafi się wydostać.

– Nie jest – powiedział od razu Harry, myśląc o osobliwym muśnięciu, które poczuł na dłoni zaraz po bitwie na letnie przesilenie. – Wydaje mi się... wydaje mi się, że Pansy go wezwała i walczył z nami o Hogwart, kiedy Voldemort zaatakował zamek. Ludzie też wspominali później o sytuacjach, które można było wytłumaczyć tylko obecnością ducha. I chyba polizał moją dłoń, zanim udał się do domu. Nie wierzę, że po prostu pojawił się, żeby nam pomóc, po czym wrócił do tego okropnego miejsca.

Regulus powoli opuścił ręce. 

– Dzięki, Harry – wyszeptał. – To pewnie usunie przynajmniej ten jeden koszmar z szeregu wszystkich innych. Nie wiem, jak długo tam wędrowałem. W pewnej chwili zapytałem kruka, czemu Śmierć mieszka właśnie w takim miejscu. Czemu tam, zamiast na przykład w takim Hadesie, jak to wyobrażali sobie Grecy? Nie wiem, czemu, ale wydawało mi się to bardziej odpowiednie, chyba tak to sobie wtedy wyobrażałem. Kruk mnie wyśmiał. Powiedział, że każda dusza jest skazana na taką samą, bezkresną tułaczkę w poszukiwaniu Śmierci, którą bawi zastawianie na nich pułapek, żeby ich podróż ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Wyobraź to sobie Harry, po śmierci wszyscy jesteśmy skazani na tę wędrówkę po tym opuszczonym przez wszystkich kraju. Nic dziwnego, że niektórzy umarli tak chętnie wracają jako duchy.

– Nie sądzę, żeby tak naprawdę było – powiedział zaskoczony Harry. – Przeczytałem ostatnio nieco książek o magii nekromancji, no wiesz, w ramach badań nad siecią testrali. Opisują mroczny kraj „pomiędzy”, do którego nekromanci mają dostęp; większość książek określa to po prostu mianem Kraju Nocy. O ile duch nie jest jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany powrotem do świata żywych, na przykład pragnieniem zemsty, to trzeba je _przywołać._ Większość ludzi, którzy umierają, zdaje się po prostu zasypiać. Wieczny odpoczynek, Regulusie, który jest cokolwiek podobny do twojego wyobrażenia Hadesu.

Regulus zadygotał niespokojnie, po czym podjął swoją historię, nie reagując na to, co przed chwilą powiedział Harry. 

– Wreszcie pojawiłem się przed Śmiercią. Nie umiem jej opisać, Harry. Gniła, a mimo to wciąż pozostawała piękna. Wyjaśnij mi, jeśli łaska, jak to w ogóle możliwe.

Harry pomyślał o Lily i jej gnijącym umyśle, oraz agresywnie lśniącej pasji do poświęceń, ale tym razem postanowił się nie odzywać. Regulus i tak już mówił dalej.

– Powiedziała mi, że przydają jej się służący, bo lubiła wtrącać się w nasz świat. Jest cierpliwa, oczywiście, i przyjmuje każdego, kto do niej przyjdzie, ale ilekroć może dobijać targu, to to właśnie woli. Jest unikalna na naszym świecie i wyjątkowo z tego dumna, a jednocześnie jest tym samym surowym, smutnym kosiarzem żyć, za którego bierze ją bodaj pół setki różnych religii. Nie wiem, czy wygląda tak samo dla różnych ludzi. Ale przecież nie przyszedłeś o tym słuchać. Powiedziała, że stanę się jej ręką na tym świecie, ponieważ jej własne zostały zamknięte w okowach. Wydaje mi się, że chodziło jej przede wszystkim brytyjski świat czarodziejów, nie świat jako taki. Bo przecież nie jest tu spętana, a testrale latają swobodnie w innych krajach. – Regulus spojrzał na niego. – Czy to jakoś pomaga?

– Właściwie to tak – powiedział powoli Harry, myśląc o obrazku z książki Hagrida. Widniał na nim testral, stający dęba, wyciągający szyję i rozkładający skrzydła na pieczęci z brązu, znalezionej w grobowcu starożytnego nekromanty. Opis w książce sugerował, że testrale były kiedyś uważane za świętego patrona nekromantów. Autor upierał się jednak, że prawdopodobnie miało to związek z faktem, że testrale kojarzą się ludziom ze śmiercią, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że może testrale miały jednak związek ze Śmiercią. – Zostały spętane, bo są jej stworzeniami.

– Czyli wyzwolenie ich będzie oznaczało...

Harry westchnął ciężko. 

– Sam nie wiem. Wypuszczę jednego i zobaczymy. I tak wygląda na to, że przyjdzie mi wypuszczać je wszystkie po kolei, zamiast na raz.

Regulus kiwnął głową. Siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, przyśpieszonym i płytkim oddechem, oraz czołem lśniącym lekko od potu, więc Harry w ogóle nie próbował kwestionować impulsu, który nakazał mu wstać i podejść bliżej.

Regulus podskoczył, kiedy poczuł obejmujące go ramiona, ale bez wahania się przytulił. Harry czuł jego rozdygotanie i nachylił się do jego ucha.

– Nigdy nie będę w stanie powiedzieć dość, żeby spłacić w pełni dług między nami – wyszeptał – za wszystko to, co zrobiłeś dla mnie w czasie, kiedy żyłeś w mojej głowie, albo co zrobiłeś po udaniu się do obrazu, czy też kiedy podzieliłeś się ze mną informacjami, które cię przerażały, bo byłeś przekonany, że cię przez nie od siebie odrzucę. Dlatego po prostu powiem _dziękuję_ i że cię kocham i mam nadzieję, że światło słońca cieszy się równie mocno, co ciemność przeraża.

Regulus ścisnął go z taką desperacją, że Harry przez chwilę nie był w stanie oddychać, ale przecież już wstrzymywał oddech na dłużej w innych sytuacjach, więc po prostu to przeczekał. A kiedy Regulus zaczął płakać, Harry był tam z nim, tak cichy i wspierający, jak tylko był w stanie, oferując ciszę na zmianę z kojącymi słowami, w zależności od tego, czego w danej chwili zdawał się potrzebować Regulus. Przez cień Regulusa przeszły zmarszczki, a jego psi kształt przyglądał się im.

* * *

Harry polizał usta i pochylił się przed siebie. Ostatecznie przyszedł do Zakazanego Lasu w pojedynkę, mimo że obiecał Snape'owi, że tego nie zrobi, bo nie zdołał nikogo przekonać, że naprawdę był już gotowy na uwolnienie testrali, ale ogier – prawdopodobnie ukochany Tenebrous Hagrida – przyszedł do niego zeszłej nocy i spojrzał mu w oczy. Tydzień badań, płaczliwa zgoda Hagrida i narastające poczucie Harry'ego, że testrale nikogo nie zabijały, ani nie niszczyły, po prostu funkcjonowały jako posłańcy Śmierci i jej potęgi, zupełnie jak banshee. Prawdopodobnie stąd powstało przekonanie, że ujrzenie testrala przynosi pecha. A przynajmniej kiedyś tak było.

Teraz może ponownie zacząć to oznaczać.

Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł martwą polanę; teraz, kiedy wiedział już, czego wypatrywać, znalazł ścieżkę zwiędłej trawy i liści rozgniecionych na czarną papkę, która zaprowadziła go bezpośrednio na miejsce. Wiele jasnych oczu zwróciło się ku niemu, jak tylko się pojawił. Zaraz potem rozległy się ciche westchnienia, kiedy reszta stada wyczuła go i zorientowała się, po co tu przyszedł. Poruszały się teraz w absolutnej ciszy, nawet kiedy musiały przecisnąć skrzydła obok koron drzew, albo kiedy zderzały się ze sobą. Harry nie miał pojęcia czemu. Pewnie by się dowiedział, gdyby tylko więcej o nich przeczytał.

Ale trzymanie ich w niewoli było niewłaściwie, zwłaszcza jeśli faktycznie trzymał je tu wyłącznie strach.

Ogier wyszedł mu na spotkanie, jak tylko krąg utworzył się wokół nich, a Harry obszedł niewielki pagórek i uklęknął przed nim. Poczuł na karku jego zimny oddech. To było kolejne przypomnienie jak bardzo testrale różniły się od koni, ale kiedy Harry wyciągnął do niego srebrną rękę i tak obrócił się i podniósł jego kopyto w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobiłby to przy kowalu.

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie łańcuchowi, po raz ostatni badawczo zerkając na cień w kształcie psa. Łańcuch z czystej magii mógłby po prostu zaabsorbować, ale ten zimny, wykuty Śmierci wbrew, można było zniszczyć wyłącznie w jeden sposób.

Między innymi dlatego nie chciał zabrać tu ze sobą Snape'a, już pomijając fakt, że Snape uważał, że Harry nigdy nie będzie na to gotów. Snape'owi naprawdę nie spodobałoby się wypełnianie warunku koniecznego do zniszczenia łańcucha.

Harry obrócił się i przyłożył do łańcucha przedramię, ignorując towarzyszący temu ból i odrętwienie. Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty, myśląc przy okazji, że naprawdę miło było do tego mieć lewą dłoń, nawet taką, której palce wciąż nie działały i trzeba było wszystko zagarniać jak na łopatkę, po czym wyciągnął niewielkie ciernie, które pozbierał po drodze.

Następnie wbił je sobie z całą siłą w przedramię, krwawiąc obficie na łańcuch.

Dotknięte ogniwa zasyczały, zaparowały i rozpadły się, niczym zaatakowany przez światło słoneczne śnieg. Harry szybko zaczął przesuwać rękę po łańcuchu, co chwila przeciągając po niej ciernie i zaciskając zęby, żeby powstrzymać się przed wrzaskiem. Dobrowolnie poddana krew – to nie było wyjątkowe poświęcenie, ale ten łańcuch był naprawdę długi i było ich tak wiele, każdy wiązał osobno innego testrala, a wyzwalająca je osoba musiała użyć cierni, zamiast noża.

No i, oczywiście, zwykle nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy uwolnić właśnie testrale.

Harry wędrował w kuckach, wbijając kolce w nowe miejsca, ilekroć poprzednie zdawały się zamykać, ale i słabnąc, słabnąc coraz bardziej w miarę, jak opuszczała go krew. Wreszcie jednak udało mu się naznaczyć i rozpuścić ostatnie ogniwo, które uniosło się w splątanej kuli niematerialnego metalu i zawisło gdzieś po środku stada. Harry'emu kręciło się już w głowie, więc położył się, dysząc ciężko i wypił magię z drugiego łańcucha.

Wzrok mu się rozmywał, ale i tak zauważył chwilę, kiedy ostatnie pęto zniknęło.

Ogier stanął dęba, jego ciało zaczęło się rozciągać, robiło coraz szczuplejsze i dłuższe, ale też i większe, niczym kawałek materiału, który rozwijał się w podmuchach wiatru. Szybko zaczął wyglądać jak sterta kości, owinięta czarną peleryną.

_Kościści,_ pomyślał. _O to chodziło Mrokowi._

Kości ogiera _rozdzieliły się._ Zaczęły unosić się wokół siebie niczym gwiazdozbiór, od czasu do czasu orbitując wokół innych, do tej pory spętanych ograniczeniami, jakie narzucała na nie niewzruszona, nierozwinięta skóra. Kiedy kręgosłup zanurkował pod kopytami, Harry zamrugał z oszołomieniem i uznał, że chyba już pora zamknąć oczy.

Usłyszał obok siebie dźwięk miękkich łap uderzających o ziemię. Zdołał otworzyć oczy i obrócić głowę, bo wydawało mu się, że pewnie inny testral podszedł w nadziei, że też zostanie tego dnia uwolniony. A może zwyczajnie zainteresowany był krwią.

Zamiast tego zobaczył szczupłą, szarą sukę o wybitnie szlachetnym łbie i ciele równie wąskim, co kręgosłup ogiera. Pochyliła łeb, wbijając w niego czarne ślepia i otoczył go tak idealny i wszędobylski mróz, że Harry'emu wydawało się przez moment, że zamroziła go w czarnym krysztale.

Polizała jego srebrną dłoń. Harry zawył, kiedy po ręce przebiegły mu okropne dreszcze, jakby spał na niej przez wiele godzin i próbował ją rozruszać. Język przesunął się po nim ponownie, pogarszając tylko ten ból, a potem jeszcze raz. Harry słyszał, jak głos mu chrypnie od ponownego nadwyrężenia, ale naprawdę nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.

Wreszcie było po wszystkim i Harry schował twarz w dłoniach, nieprzyjemnie świadom, jak lekkie się teraz wydawały, kiedy wylał z nich tak wiele krwi...

_Chwila._

Harry odsunął ręce i zagapił się. Jego lewa dłoń była już w pełni cielista, przyśpieszono jej proces leczenia i aklimatyzacji. Zaginała się i reagowała zupełnie jak druga. W samym środku została mu niewielka, srebrna plamka.

Gdyby Harry mógł teraz przyjrzeć się jej uważnie pod odpowiednim kątem, pewnie przypominałaby psi łeb.

Zadrżał i obrócił głowę. Zobaczył, że szara suka stoi obok rozwiniętego testrala, który powoli układał się z powrotem na... nieokreślone sposoby. Kiedy mniej więcej owinął się z powrotem swoją skórą, oboje obrócili się i spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Usłyszał odległy, wysoki, przenikliwy krzyk.

I nagle oboje zniknęli, a Harry poczuł jak inny testral chwyta go za włosy, podczas gdy jeszcze inny przewraca delikatnie na bok. Był przytomny jeszcze na tyle długo, by zobaczyć, jak go podnoszą i zabierają z powrotem do Hogwartu. Zdołał też przyzwać do siebie dość magii, zwłaszcza dzięki mocy, którą przed chwilą wchłonął, żeby ustawić nad sobą zielone iskry, koloru klątwy zabijającej. Powinny ściągnąć na niego uwagę, dzięki czemu szybko trafi pod opiekę Madam Pomfrey i otrzyma eliksiry uzupełniające krew.

Noc wokół niego zdawała się głębsza, dziksza. W ogóle go nie zaskoczyło, kiedy obok lecącej pary pojawił się kroczący powoli czarny wilk.

_Kościści powoli wracają do domu. A teraz Śmierć cię zna._ Wilk zaśmiał się, co było niższym i bardziej niepokojącym dźwiękiem od czegokolwiek, co Harry kiedykolwiek usłyszał we własnym stadzie. _Ależ twoje życie jest nieprzyjemne, kuzynku._

Następnie obrócił się i ponownie rozpadł pośród ciemności. Harry zamknął oczy i spróbował ustalić, za co bardziej mu się oberwie: że udał się sam do Zakazanego Lasu, czy przez długą, paskudną ranę, biegnącą mu wzdłuż prawego przedramienia.

Uciekł w ciemność gdzieś pośród tych rozważań.


	106. Dodatek: Wróć do domu, gdzie serce twoje

Severus nawet nie drgnął. Szaleństwo jego furii miało pewnie z tym coś wspólnego. Gdyby tylko się poruszył, odezwał, to pewnie by eksplodował.

Podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że dojdzie do tego tak szybko. Wydawało mu się, że zaskarbił sobie na więcej zaufania ze strony dyrektora, że Albus zaakceptował jego historię o pojawieniu się na cmentarzu _odrobinę_ za późno na uratowanie Harry'ego, że miał jakiekolwiek szanse na ukończenie misji, którą otrzymał od Mrocznego Pana: znalezienia sposobu na przebicie się przez osłony ukrytego domu, w którym odbywał się trening Connora Pottera.

A teraz usłyszał coś takiego od Albusa. 

– Przykro mi, Severusie. – Albus powiedział to łagodnie, choć twarz miał spiętą. Za jego oczami jednak płonęło światło, ogromne, kiedy jeszcze do niedawna nie było tam niczego i to właśnie stąd Severus nabrał przekonania, że sytuacja naprawdę uległa zmianie. – Ale nie mogę ci tego wyjawić. To nie tylko moja decyzja. Lily również musiałaby się na to zgodzić, a postanowiła tego nie robić. – Zawahał się na moment. – Utrata Harry'ego niemal ją załamała. Nie chce ryzykować utraty ostatniego dziecka, jakie jej zostało.

Severus ukrył się ze swoim kpiącym uśmiechem. _Utrata Harry'ego załamała ją, ponieważ wierzyła, że bez niego nie będziecie w stanie pokonać mojego Lorda. Przecież wiem, jak go traktowała. Nie jak dziecko, ale broń, którą teraz straciliście._

– I dlatego teraz ja, który zrobiłem dla tej sprawy więcej od kogokolwiek innego, zostałem wyrzucony poza wewnętrzny krąg, dyrektorze? – warknął.

– Tak właśnie wygląda teraz sytuacja, Severusie. – Spojrzenie Albusa było ciepłe, ale nieugięte. – Jeśli poczujesz się od tego lepiej, nie powiedzieliśmy nawet Jamesowi, czy Minewrze. Lily z uporem nie chce mówić o tym nikomu poza mną, póki nie upewni się co do naszych podejrzeń, że faktycznie znaleźliśmy nowy sposób na spełnienie przepowiedni.

Severus pochylił głowę. 

– Czy mogę już wyjść, dyrektorze?

Albus westchnął. 

– Wolałbym nie rozstawać się z tobą w gniewie, mój chłopcze. To nie tak, że ten zakaz jest wymierzony wyłącznie w ciebie.

– Czy mogę już wyjść, proszę pana? – Severus wbił wzrok w ścianę ponad ramieniem Albusa i mówił jak uczeń.

– Możesz, Severusie.

Odwrócił się, nie mając ochoty na zobaczenie pobłażliwej życzliwości w tych niebieskich oczach, po czym wyszedł.

_No dobrze. Czyli znaleźli kogoś innego, kto kocha Connora Pottera, kogoś gotowego do stanięcia mu za plecami i zaoferowania swojej mocy, kiedy przyjdzie mu stawić czoła mojemu Lordowi. A dzięki naturze przepowiedni to może nawet zadziałać. Przecież nie mogli znaleźć innego Harry'ego..._

Snape musiał się jednak ostro upomnieć, że przecież w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy otrzymywał tak niewiele informacji o treningu Connora Pottera, że _wszystko_ mogło być możliwe. Nie wypełnił misji. Przejął kontrolę nad ojcem Connora, ale na nic mu się nie zda przesłuchiwanie starego wroga, kiedy Lily nie chciała wyjawić tej tajemnicy nawet własnemu mężowi.

Severus bawił się przez chwilę w głowie możliwością, że Lily w końcu ugnie się pod pokusą, albo stresem, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewielkie były na to szanse. _Kryła się z treningiem Harry'ego przez ponad dekadę. Nie zaryzykuje teraz z tajemnicą, od której może zależeć bezpieczeństwo jej świata._

Ruszył do swojej bezpiecznej samotni w lochach. Jego Lord nakazał mu rozpoczęcie pracy nad nowym eliksirem. Miała to być pozornie niegroźna wersja Veritaserum; osoba, która ją wypije, będzie w stanie mówić wyłącznie kłamstwa, zamiast prawdy. Gdyby ktokolwiek go o nią zapytał, Severus bez trudu wyjaśniłby, że po prostu potrzebował się czymś zająć.

Za to efekty eliksiru, które zaczęłyby pojawiać się w ofierze na długo po wypiciu, kiedy eliksir miałby już czas osiąść na dobre w organizmie, byłyby... zgoła odmienne.

Severus zamknął za sobą drzwi i zabrał do warzenia eliksiru. Już wcześniej uznał, że najlepszym dla niego kolorem byłaby ciemna zieleń, zaledwie kilka odcieni od koloru klątwy zabijającej. To oznaczało, że nie będzie w stanie użyć połowy składników, które zwykle trafiłyby do wariacji Veritaserum. Tak głębokie skupienie nad wyzwaniem pozwoli mu zapanować nad rozjuszoną magią, której zależało wyłącznie na zniszczeniu Albusa Dumbledore'a.

* * *

– Oto i on – rozległ się głos Albusa, a członkowie Zakonu Feniksa obrócili głowy, kiedy do pokoju został wprowadzony Connor Potter.

Wszyscy się pojawili, włącznie z Moodym, który poprzedniej nocy wreszcie zdołał zabić Evana Rosiera, i Nimfadorą Tonks, która była ich najlepszym szpiegiem w coraz bardziej wrogim im ministerstwie, z którego Scrimgeour został wyrzucony przez wotum nieufności. Severus przypomniał sobie, jak strasznie jego Lord uśmiał się na tę wieść. Oczywiście, że ministerstwo wzniesione praktycznie za pomocą wpływów Harry'ego, powinno upaść razem z nim.

Tego rodzaju myśli rozwiały się w umyśle Severusa niczym para, jak tylko jego wzrok spoczął na Connorze Potterze.

Dziewięć miesięcy, od czerwca do marca, spędzonych w ukryciu, izolacji i treningu, wyraźnie wpłynęło na chłopca. Pod jego oczami pojawiły się cienie, które zwykle raczej gościły na twarzy Harry'ego. Był wychudzony jak Lupin i chodził lekko chwiejnie, zupełnie jak wilkołak zaraz po pełni. Ale promieniował bardziej kontrolowaną mocą. Gdyby tylko Severus się na nim odpowiednio skupił, wyczułby też irytujące ślady po oficjalnej deklaracji. Chłopiec przekazał się pod opiekę Światła.

W żaden sposób nie pomoże mu to jednak w pokonaniu Mrocznego Pana. Severusa pewnie by to nawet bawiło, gdyby nie spojrzenia chłopca, Albusa i Lily. Szła zaraz za synem, jedną ręką trzymając go lekko za ramię, a drugą unosząc ponad głową, jakby chciała odsunąć mu grzywkę i pokazać wszystkim bliznę w kształcie serca.

Albus był tak pewny siebie, jak jeszcze nie był od początku Pierwszej Wojny. Connora Pottera można było równie dobrze wyrzeźbić w marmurze, tak stanowcza była jego twarz i wypisana na niej determinacja.

A Lily Evans Potter lśniła, jakby od środka wypełniały ją płomienie.

_Znaleźli nadzieję, w którą są w stanie uwierzyć,_ pomyślał Severus, jeszcze mocniej mrużąc oczy. _Chłopca można tym zwieść, pewnie nawet jego matkę, nawet jeśli nie uwierzyłaby w cokolwiek, co nie byłoby świetliste. Ale Albus nie popełniłby w takim momencie błędu, przez który mógłby przegrać wojnę, nie teraz, po tym całym wysiłku, jaki włożył w trening Harry'ego i gnojka Potterów._

– Czarodzieje i czarownice Zakonu Feniksa – ogłosił Albus Dumbledore głosem, w którym nie było nawet śladu po spięciu, jakie okazywał przez kilka ostatnich spotkań – poznajcie swojego championa, Chłopca Który Przeżył, Connora Pottera.

Kilku ludzi wstało i zabiło brawa, kiedy Connor się kłaniał. Severusowi wydawało się, że tylko on w tym momencie przyglądał się Albusowi i tylko on zobaczył łagodne i ciepłe spojrzenie, jakie rzucił chłopcu.

Świat zamarł i wypełnił się światłem.

_Albus. To Albus kocha chłopca. To Albus stanie za jego prawym ramieniem, kiedy dojdzie do odpowiedniej chwili._

A biorąc pod uwagę przepowiednię, niesamowitą potęgę Albusa, oraz osobliwe połączenie, stworzone tamtej fatalnej halloweenowej nocy między gnojkami Potterów i jego Lordem – a Severus wiedział, że Voldemort z pewnością nie powiedział mu prawdy o _wszystkim_ , co wtedy zaszło i jakie to połącznie niosło w sobie tajemnice – dla Zakonu Feniksa wreszcie pojawiła się szansa na wygranie tej wojny.

Severus przyłączył się do braw, a w głowie brzęczało mu z ulgi i radości, jakby uderzały w niego jak w dzwon, choć z diametralnie innych powodów od wszystkich wokół. Wiedział, jakie wieści zaniesie swojemu Lordowi. Wiedział, o co go poprosi.

Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, zgoda zostanie udzielona, a on wreszcie zemści się na Albusie Dumbledorze za to, że nie wyrzucił Syriusza Blacka i pozostałych te wszystkie lata temu.

* * *

Severus obudził się, wciągając głośno powietrze. Obudziła go wzbierająca fala jakiejś potężnej emocji, ale nie był w stanie jej teraz uchwycić. Sen i tak już rozpadał się wokół niego, rozbiegając płochliwie po wszystkich zakątkach umysłu, jak to ostatnio miały w zwyczaju.

Udało mu się przypomnieć, że pojawił się w nim Dumbledore i gnojek Potterów, przez co zadrżał. Pewnie miał jakiś koszmar o pojedynkowaniu się z chłopcem, podczas gdy dyrektor stał w kącie i zachęcał go do bycia _milszym._ Był rad, że tego nie pamiętał.

Wyskoczył z łóżka i przyjrzał swoim eliksirom. Ostatnio budził się, jakby miał przy sobie mugolski budzik. Zawsze miał trochę czasu przed lekcjami, który zwykle spędzał na warzeniu. Być może tego ranka zdoła nawet dokończyć swój najnowszy eliksir; był już prawie gotów.

Kiwnął z aprobatą głową, bo gęsty zielony eliksir migotał w kotle, ustawionym obok fioletowej trucizny i srebrzystego wywaru leczniczego. Tak, już naprawdę niewiele brakowało. Dziwnie się o tym myślało, bo w końcu zaczął go jako płatne zlecenie od bliźniaków Weasley. Severus wysłał im przelaną do butli ilość, za którą zapłacili, ale zatrzymał sobie resztę, bo fascynowały go niegroźne, ale skomplikowane właściwości eliksiru.

Wlał do flakonu resztę, co zajęło mu większość pozostałego mu czasu, po czym pośpiesznie założył na siebie formalne szaty i udał do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Snape pokręcił po drodze głową. To naprawdę dziwne, jak niezwykle odświeżony czuł się w czasie tych poranków, skoro po tak intensywnych snach – czegokolwiek by nie dotyczyły – i wczesnych pobudkach powinien czuć potęgujące się zmęczenie. Naprawdę dziwne.

Ale z drugiej strony przecież ludzkie ciało i umysł miały swoje kaprysy. Niewielu wiedziało o tym równie dobrze co on.

Sprawa szybko uciekła mu z głowy, kiedy McGonagall dogoniła go w drodze do Wielkiej Sali, wyjaśniła pokrótce, że nie zdołali przebić się przez osłony otaczające jego kwatery i dopiero _wtedy_ powiedziała mu, co Harry wyprawiał zeszłej nocy w Zakazanym Lesie.


	107. Rozdział osiemdziesiąty pierwszy: Nasze własne głosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cytowana tu poezja pochodzi z „[Ledy i łabędzia](https://malowane%E2%80%93wierszem.blogspot.com/2011/09/leda%E2%80%93i%E2%80%93abedz%E2%80%93william%E2%80%93butler%E2%80%93yeats.html)” Williama Butlera Yeatsa (tłum. Jerzego Pietrkiewicza)

– Powinieneś był wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy.

Harry otworzył na te słowa oczy i zorientował się, że tym razem chyba jednak nie zdoła przekonać Snape'a, że przecież nic się nie stało. Obrócił głowę na poduszce, zupełnie jak zrobił to wcześniej, żeby spojrzeć na szarą sukę, która pojawiła się jako reprezentacja Śmierci, i skrzywił się. Wciąż kręciło się i szumiało mu w głowie od utraty krwi. Nie znajdował się w szczególnie dobrej pozycji, z której mógłby się wykłócać.

Ale z wpadającego do skrzydła szpitalnego światła wywnioskował, że musiało być już rano i nie miał już na sobie żadnych ran, poza długą, zakrzywioną, rozciągającą się wzdłuż prawego przedramienia i wiele pomniejszych zadrapań i siniaków, których mógłby nabawić się przy byle potknięciu w lesie. Przeżył i to praktycznie bez uszczerbku. Miał wiele godzin, żeby się wyspać i dojść do siebie. Madam Pomfrey ewidentnie podała mu eliksiry na uzupełnienie krwi. Co oznaczało, że powinien być gotów na stawienie czoła Snape'owi.

Podźwignął się na lewym łokciu, bo wiedział, że prawy szybko by się pod nim ugiął. Spokojnie spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. 

– Wiedziałem, że nie puściłby mnie pan i nie pozwoliłby mi na zrobienie tego, co było trzeba – powiedział. – Sam mi to pan powiedział. Zakazał mi pan tego, jak tylko wspomniałem o wylaniu krwi na łańcuch. Dlatego udałem się tam sam, bo chciałem się upewnić, że testrale zostaną uwolnione, a to był jedyny sposób na rozpuszczenie zimnego łańcucha. To wszystko.

Twarz Snape'a wyglądała z wściekłości jak czarny kamień. Nachylił się bliżej. 

– Nigdy więcej do tego nie dojdzie – powiedział.

– Właśnie, że dojdzie – powiedział Harry. Czuł, jak wszystko się w nim nieprzyjemnie zwijało. Było mu źle, że wymknął się sam do lasu i nawet nie zostawił po sobie notki, ale przecież ktoś mógł ją znaleźć przed czasem i przerwać w ważnym momencie. Co byłoby po stokroć gorsze od uchylania się od obowiązków _vatesa._ Jasne, jak był mały to często się wymykał i robił wszystko po swojemu z głupich powodów, albo w ramach satysfakcjonowania swojego treningu i chronienia Connora. Ale tym razem naprawdę wszystko zbadał jak należy. Tylko krew mogła uwolnić testrale. Skórę _trzeba_ było naciąć cierniami, a nie nożem czy zaklęciem. Było to związane z jakimiś ciernistymi krzewami, które rosły na terenach, z których testrale pochodziły. Harry sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyślił. Po prostu postanowił działać zgodnie z wytycznymi.

– Nie _dojdzie._

Harry zamrugał i odchylił się lekko od Snape'a, ocierając sobie z policzka odrobinę śliny, która w niego trafiła. Już od dawna nie widział u swojego opiekuna takiej pasji. Zniżył głos, zamiast go podnosić, przez co Harry czuł _potrzebę_ odwrócenia wzroku. Ale jakżeby mógł? Przecież zrobił to, co było potrzebne. Jeśli obieca, że więcej tego nie zrobi, to jakby zdradzał najważniejsze zasady w swoim życiu.

– Muszę skorzystać z cierni – powiedział. – Muszę skorzystać z krwi. Jeśli pan sobie życzy, może pan ze mną następnym razem iść, ale naprawdę nie ufam panu, że mnie pan nie sparaliżuje i zaciągnie do Hogwartu, jak tylko rozetnę sobie rękę.

– I masz pod tym względem rację, nigdy nie zgodziłbym się na takie szaleństwo. – Głos Snape'a robił się coraz chłodniejszy, coraz bardziej surowy. – _Musi_ istnieć inny sposób na wyzwolenie ich, Harry. Znajdź go.

– Nie istnieje – zauważył spokojnie Harry. – Spędziłem ostatni _tydzień_ na szukaniu czegokolwiek innego. Ale zawsze sprowadza się to do krwi i cierni. Przykro mi. Tak samo jak wywar uspokajający nie zmieni swojej podstawy bez względu na to, ile bym nad nim nie pracował, tak samo to nie zmieni się tylko przez pańskie protesty.

Snape zamknął oczy i wymamrotał coś agresywnego, podczas gdy jego bezróżdżkowa magia wiła się i trzeszczała wokół niego. Harry przyglądał mu się z niepokojem. Nie miał zamiaru zmienić co do tego zdania, bez względu na poczucie winy, czy dowolne argumenty Snape'a. Ale żałował, że nie wiedział, _jak_ właściwie ukoić jego strach.

– Proszę mi pozwolić. Chyba sobie z nim poradzę.

Harry poderwał głowę. Draco stał w drzwiach do skrzydła szpitalnego, opierając się o framugę. Teraz jednak wszedł do środka i ruszył wprost do łóżka Harry'ego. Harry przełknął wzbierającą w nim nerwowość. Już od miesięcy nie widział Dracona tak wyraźnie i szczerze wściekłego. Co innego nadąsanie za to, że czegoś nie otrzymał. Ten Draco zachowywał się jak połączenie Narcyzy ze Snape'em.

Draco dotknął prawej ręki Harry'ego, tuż nad raną, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy. 

– Uważasz, że ta cena była do przyjęcia, prawda, Harry? Uważasz, że skoro twoja ścieżka _vatesa_ prowadzi cię w tym kierunku, to po prostu musisz się tam udać?

Harry kiwnął głową, zahipnotyzowany sposobem, w jaki przeszywało go spojrzenie Dracona.

– A co się stanie, kiedy znajdziesz magiczny gatunek, który mógłbyś uwolnić wyłącznie poprzez poświęcenie najdroższej ci osoby? – zapytał cicho Draco. – Albo poprzez poświęcenie zdolności do kochania? Czy taka cena też byłaby dla ciebie do przyjęcia?

– Nie istnieją takie gatunki – powiedział Harry, czując jak plecy mu się wyginają.

– Ale mogą. – Draco przyglądał mu się z namysłem, bezlitośnie, a jego twarz pozostawała nieugięta. – Jeszcze nie wiesz wszystkiego o magicznych stworzeniach na tym świecie, Harry, a już na pewno nie o pętających je sieciach. Gdzieś tam może istnieć sobie coś pięknego, albo przerażającego, co zażąda takiej ceny za swoją wolność. – Nachylił się bliżej, aż Harry poczuł na policzku jego oddech. – Albo za które przyjdzie ci zginąć. Wczoraj prawie tam zginąłeś, Harry, a uwolniłeś tylko _jednego_ testrala. Będziesz tak zbliżał się do śmierci za każdym razem, kiedy pójdziesz jakiegoś uwolnić?

– Nie uważałem, żeby moje życie było w jakikolwiek sposób zagrożone – powiedział Harry, próbując się odsunąć. Draco położył mu rękę na karku, co, w połączeniu z osłabieniem mięśni wywołanym utratą krwi, nie pozwoliło mu się ruszyć. – Wiedziałem, że magia mnie uratuje.

– W takim razie co to jest? – Draco poderwał mu lewą dłoń i podsunął pod nos.

– Szary pies przyszedł i ją polizał – powiedział stoicko Harry, ale i tak się skrzywił, kiedy Draco zahaczył paznokciem o maleńką pozostałość po srebrze, jaka widniała na środku jego dłoni. Tak, faktycznie była kształtu psiej głowy.

– Nie wiedziałeś, że do tego dojdzie – powiedział Draco. – Nie miałeś _pojęcia_ , jak tak naprawdę będzie wyglądała cena uwolnienia testrali, Harry. Po prostu uparłeś się, że trzeba się za to zabrać. Powiedz mi, czemu nie mogłeś użyć do tego krwi zwierzęcej? Przeczytałeś coś w książkach, co by tego zabraniało?

– Zwierzę nie byłoby w stanie poddać krwi z własnej woli – przypomniał mu surowo Harry. – Ja byłem.

– A powiedz, w której książce jest napisane, że ten łańcuch musi zostać zniszczony za pomocą krwi poświęconej z własnej woli?

Harry wiedział, że wahał się o moment za długo.

Draco sięgnął ku niemu i złapał za podbródek w miażdżącym uścisku. 

– Wiedziałem – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. – Ta decyzja, żeby użyć własnej krwi, pochodziła wyłącznie od ciebie. Zrób tak jeszcze raz, Harry, to zerwę zaręczyny.

Strach zmroził mu wnętrzności bardziej, niż poczucie winy kiedykolwiek by zdołało. Harry zagapił się na twarz Dracona. 

– Nie mógłbyś... nie mów tak – wyszeptał wreszcie. – Nawet tak nie gróź.

– Niby czemu nie? – Oczy Dracona były jasne i pełne pogardy. – Powiedziałeś, że nie poświęciłbyś kogoś sobie drogiego, albo zdolności go kochania, Harry. A mimo to jesteś gotów poświęcić wszystko, dzięki czemu w ogóle jesteś _w stanie_ kochać ludzi i być przez nich kochanym, czyli swoje życie. Nigdy nie ceniłeś go wystarczająco. Uważałeś je za jeden z pionków w grze. Wydawało mi się, że już się z tego wyleczyłeś, ale to dowodzi, że wcale tak nie jest. _Musisz_ z tym skończyć. Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem, Harry. – Pogłaskał Harry'ego po policzku, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go tak mocno, że aż zabolało, aż zabrakło tchu. – Tym jednym czynem – wymamrotał, oddychając prosto do ust Harry'ego – powiedziałeś, że nie cenisz sobie dość rytuałów, przez które przeszliśmy do tej pory, możliwości wszystkiego, czym moglibyśmy się dla siebie stać po zakończeniu rytuału za dwa lata, ani mojej obecności w twoim życiu.

– Wcale tego nie powiedziałem! – zawył Harry, czując jak temperament wymyka mu się spod kontroli. – Nie myślałem, że tam zginę!

– Ale i tak postawiłeś swoje życie w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie i to bez mówienia komukolwiek, gdzie się w ogóle udałeś, oraz zignorowałeś oczywiste alternatywy, dzięki którym w ogóle nie byłbyś nawet zagrożony – powiedział płynnie Draco, po czym odsunął się od łóżka. – Wiedziałeś, że będziemy się o ciebie martwili, ja, profesor Snape, twój brat i wszyscy inni, którzy cię kochają, a i tak to zrobiłeś. Uznałeś, że ten jeden, magiczny gatunek, jest ważniejszy dla ciebie od wszystkich, które wciąż potrzebują, żebyś za nich walczył i wyzwalał. Co by się stało ze skrzatami domowymi, gdybyś zginął w Zakazanym Lesie, Harry?

– Zgredek przemawia za ich prawami znacznie lepiej, niż ja kiedykolwiek bym...

– Co znaczy, że cię jednak _nie_ potrzebują – powiedział ostro Draco. – Idioto. Spójrz mi prosto w oczy i powiedz, że cenisz sobie swoje życie, Harry.

– Cenię – powiedział Harry, łypiąc na niego. Dopiero _teraz_ poczucie winy zaczęło rozdzierać go swoimi ogromnymi pazurami, bo zaczął zastanawiać się o tym, jak to musiało wyglądać z punktu widzenia Dracona i Snape'a.

– A teraz powiedz mi, że cenisz sobie ludzi w swoim życiu.

– Przecież _wiesz_ , że cenię. Nie powinienem tego udowadniać.

– Ależ powinieneś – powiedział Draco – bo zeszłej nocy najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało ci, że mogą cię stracić i nie będą już mieli kogo dalej kochać. Udowodnij mi więc, że jednak nas cenisz, Harry. Dobrowolnie chroń własne życie przynajmniej przez miesiąc, aż do rytuału na Walpurgę. I nigdy więcej nie rób czegoś takiego.

Obrócił się i wyszedł, zanim Harry zdołał odpowiedzieć.

– To spełnia wymogi kary od partnera – odezwał się Snape. – A teraz pora na karę od rodzica, Harry. Szlaban na miesiąc, na każdy wieczór. I tak – dodał, kiedy Harry otworzył usta. – Nawet w weekendy.

– Ale proszę pana...

Snape spojrzał na niego.

– Severusie – poprawił się Harry z jękiem. – Jak... przecież to niemoralne, tak korzystać ze zwierzęcej krwi, zmuszać je do przeżycia tak ogromnego bólu tylko dlatego, że chcę coś zrobić.

– Równie dobrze można zapytać, czy to moralne, tak martwić ludzi, którzy cię kochają – powiedział Snape, po czym się odwrócił. – Będę czekał dzisiaj na ciebie w swoim gabinecie, Harry. Nie martw się, to nie będzie nic ciężkiego, w końcu twoja ręka wciąż się goi.

Wyszedł. Harry leżał na plecach, patrząc się w sufit i czując, jak policzki płoną mu z upokorzenia i furii.

Furia była jednak niewielka i zakopana przede wszystkim przez poczucie winy.

_Po prostu... wydawało mi się, że będą na mnie źli, bo ich okłamałem. Nie spodziewałem się, że dojdą przez to do wniosku, że nie cenię sobie własnego życia. Cenię. Po prostu..._

Kiedy Harry usłyszał w swojej głowie następne słowa, niemal zadławił się własnym językiem.

_Nie jest równie ważne, co wszystko inne._

Zaskoczony Harry zwinął się w kłębek, układając sobie poduszkę pod policzkiem. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak to wszystko odbiłoby się na Draconie i Snape'ie, ani co by sobie pomyśleli i poczuli, gdyby usłyszeli teraz od niego coś takiego.

Może czas najwyższy, żeby się nad tym zastanowił.

* * *

Draconowi było naprawdę ciężko tak jeść w ciszy obok Harry'ego, kiedy chciał po prostu ustąpić, objąć go i zabrać z powrotem do sypialni na rundkę seksu, która rozwiałaby między nimi wszelkie niedomówienia.

Ale był zdecydowany to znieść, choćby nie wiem jak było ciężko.

Zerknął z ukosa na Harry'ego, który markotnie skubał śniadanie. Dwa dni odpoczynku, z wyłączeniem szlabanów ze Snape'em, pozytywnie wpłynęły na zdrowie Harry'ego. Ale jego nastrój w ogóle się nie poprawił. Był cichy i przygnębiony, kiedy Draco zobaczył go po kłótni i od tamtego czasu pozostawał cichy i przygnębiony.

Akurat, kiedy Draco na niego zerknął, Harry zalewał sobie płatki sokiem pomarańczowym, zamiast mlekiem. Draco wzdrygnął się lekko. Teraz już pragnienie pocieszenia Harry'ego było tak silne, że niemal nim miotało, niczym uderzająca w niego fala.

Ale i tak się powstrzymał. Filozoficzna różnica, jaka pojawiła się między nim a Harrym, była równie głęboka, co ta, która leżała między jego rodzicami w kwestii wydziedziczenia. Narcyza nie ustąpiłaby przed Lucjuszem, nie tracąc przy tym twarzy i udowadniając, że tak naprawdę wcale nie przejmowała się tym, co zrobił jej rodzinie. Draco wiedział, że teraz miało miejsce coś adekwatnego. Jeśli ustąpi, to Harry już nigdy więcej nie weźmie go na poważnie. Ponownie zaryzykuje życiem ze świadomością, że czeka go najwyżej kilka nieprzyjemnych dni, co przecież jest wyjątkowo małą ceną za wolność testrala.

Draco chciał, żeby ta lekcja wreszcie do niego dotarła. I tak będzie. Zniesie nieszczęśliwe dni. Jedzenie mu od tego nie smakowało, a ręce swędziały od pragnienia dotknięcia Harry'ego, ale to i tak było lepsze od niekończących się nocy, jakie spędzałby na zamartwianiu się, czy Harry znowu gdzieś nie ucieknie i jeśli tak, to czy w ogóle zdoła wrócić.

Draco kiedyś powiedział, że nie chce być zrozpaczoną żoną, która wyglądałaby tylko Harry'ego przez okno, podczas gdy Harry wybierałby się na te swoje przygody. Ale też nie miał zamiaru stać się bezsilnym partnerem, pozostawionym w środku nocy w łóżku, podczas gdy Harry ryzykował życiem, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, kiedy mógł osiągnąć swój cel za pomocą znacznie mniej niebezpiecznych środków. Harry nauczy się cenić swoje życie, choćby dlatego, że Draco je cenił.

A jak nie...

Draco wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął skrobać widelcem po talerzu z niepotrzebną agresją, ale skończył już jeść, więc nie miał czego na nim przepychać.

Jak nie, to zerwie zaręczyny. Powiedział, że to zrobi i naprawdę miał to na myśli. _Nie chciał_ być pozostawiany w tyle, jakby był jakiś gorszy, kiedy cały ten rytuał miał właśnie za zadanie dopilnować, żeby byli sobie równi. Zasługiwał na coś lepszego.

* * *

Snape patrzył kątem oka, kiedy Harry wszedł i skierował się od razu do stosu książek, który czytał już od trzech dni. Ramiona mu się spięły, kiedy otworzył pierwszą z brzegu, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądał już, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zamordować. Snape podejrzewał, że to był pewien postęp.

Książki zawierały w sobie czarodziejskie bajki, mugolskie bajki i wiele innych opowiadań dla dzieci. Harry miał je wszystkie przeczytać i zrobić notatki. Jedyne, co wszystkie miały ze sobą wspólnego, to motyw przewodni. Wszystkie dotyczyły rodzica, albo dziecka, które znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie i drugie przybywa mu na ratunek.

Harry poderwał wzrok i łypnął na niego z oburzeniem, kiedy przyszedł pierwszego wieczoru po zranieniu się i zwrócił na to uwagę. Snape patrzył na niego z powagą, póki nie odwrócił się i zaczął spisywać notatki. Tytuł notatek brzmiał „czego się nauczyłem”.

Każdej nocy nabierały na treści i spójności; za pierwszym razem były tak chaotyczne i niewyraźne, że Snape nie był w stanie ich rozczytać. Teraz jednak pojawiały się w nich porównania między różnymi rodzajami historii, rozważania na temat wątków pobocznych, oraz, coraz częściej, przyznanie że ci rodzice naprawdę kochali swoje dzieci i vice versa.

Snape wrócił do sprawdzania wypracowań, podczas gdy za nim rozlegało się ciche skrzypienie pióra Harry'ego.

Draco chciał nauczyć Harry'ego doceniania go i uważania za kogoś sobie równego. W przypadku Snape'a nauczka musiała wyglądać inaczej; Snape nie chciał, żeby Harry uważał, że własnego ojca powinien traktować jak przyjaciela, opiekuna, czy kolegę. Przede wszystkim chciał, żeby Harry zorientował się, że jednak jest w stanie być synem i nie ma niczego złego w tym, że ktoś spróbuje go czasem powstrzymać przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego, czym naraziłby się na niebezpieczeństwo.

Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że póki przebywał w gabinecie Snape'a, czytając i robiąc notatki, póty nie miał czasu na bieganie po Zakazanym Lesie i rozdzieranie sobie rąk cierniami, to Snape naprawdę uważał, że to był uczciwy układ. Harry się czegoś nauczy. Snape będzie miał Harry'ego na oku. Miesiąc szlabanów powinno nauczyć czegoś kogoś nawet tak upartego, jak jego syn.

Snape zamaszyście ocenił wypracowanie, stawiając na nim duże „T”.

* * *

Connor czekał cierpliwie za rogiem. Gdzieś przed nim rozlegały się ciche głosy. Jeden z nich słyszał od dzieciństwa i z rezygnacją przyjął do wiadomości, że drugi będzie słyszał już do końca życia. Prowadzili szeptaną, prywatną rozmowę, której nawet nie starał się podsłuchiwać. To nie była jego sprawa.

Ale między nimi a nim w tym krótkim zaułku stał ktoś jeszcze.

Ktoś, kto ostatnio stale szwendał się za Harrym, a jego brat, pogrążony w swojej abstrakcyjnej rozpaczy, w ogóle tego nie zauważył.

Ktoś, kto postanowił się wtrącić nieproszony, przez co Connor wreszcie postanowił zainterweniować.

Usłyszał ciche mlaskanie i wywrócił oczami aż pod sam sufit. _Lepiej, żebyś docenił, jak wiele dla ciebie robię, Harry,_ jęknął w myślach. _Naprawdę wystarczy mi świadomość, że się całujecie z Draco, nie potrzebowałem jeszcze potwierdzenia._

Chwilę później usłyszał ciche i wirujące _kliknięcie_ i sięgnął za róg, złapał za kołnierz stojącą tam osobę i przyciągnął do siebie, chowając się z nim w bocznym korytarzu. Pisnął, kiedy Connor obrócił go i przycisnął do ściany. Ani Harry, ani Draco tego nie usłyszeli dzięki rozstawionemu zawczasu bąblowi zaklęcia wyciszającego. Mimo wszystko Connor i tak wyjrzał z niepokojem i zobaczył, jak stali blisko siebie, tak bardzo sobą zaabsorbowani, że aż go lekko zemdliło.

Na szczęście miał kogoś, na kim mógł skupić całą swoją uwagę.

– Colin – powiedział, patrząc na niego ze swoim najlepszym uśmiechem drapieżnika. Zaimponował nim kiedyś Parvati, która stwierdziła, że wygląda z nim jak szalony morderca, który dopiero co uciekł z Tullianum. – Siemasz. – Odczekał chwilę.

Colin Creevey rozglądał się przez chwilę naokoło, jakby miał nadzieję, że Connor jednak miał na myśli jakiegoś innego Colina. Wreszcie oklapł i wbił wzrok w podłogę. 

– No, siemasz Connor.

– Fajny aparat – powiedział Connor, wskazując przedmiot w rękach Colina. – Pewnie pomaga ci w robieniu zdjęć... och, różnych rzeczy i sytuacji, na które nikt inny nie zwróciłby uwagi.

Chłopak ożywił się, jak to zwykle bywało, ilekroć ktoś rozmawiał z nim o fotografii. 

– No, _serio_ – powiedział. – Parę dni temu zrobiłem zdjęcie kwiatkowi na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, którego nie ma w żadnej książce o zielarstwie. Nawet Neville powiedział, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Chcesz zobaczyć? – Zaczął się obracać i klepać po kieszeniach.

– Nie teraz, Colin – powiedział uprzejmie Connor. – Bardziej interesuje mnie zdjęcie, które zrobiłeś _przed chwilą._

Colin wbił w niego ogromne, niewinne oczy i zaśmiał się lekko. 

– Przed _chwilą?_ Nie mam niczego takiego, Connor.

– Ale _już_ – powiedział Connor, kłapiąc zębami tak mocno, że Colin podskoczył i spróbował się od niego odsunąć. Naturalnie, nie był w stanie tego zrobić, bo Connor wciąż trzymał go za kołnierz. – To, na którym mój brat całuje się z Draco Malfoyem, Colin. Merlin jeden wie, że nie chcę na to _patrzeć,_ ale znosiłem już dla niego gorsze sytuacje.

– To nie tak, jak myślisz – powiedział nadąsany Colin, odpinając aparat od paska zabezpieczającego i podając go Connorowi. – Znaczy... nie zrobiłem tego zdjęcia, bo chciałem go sprzedać „Prorokowi Codziennemu”, czy coś w tym stylu. Zrobiłem je, bo wydawało mi się, że Harry ma coś dziwnego na prawej ręce.

– Niby co takiego? – Connor przez chwilę przyglądał się aparatowi, ale z satysfakcją uznał, że zaskoczył Colina tak nagle, że Colin nie zdążył niczego zrobić z ostatnim zdjęciem. Włożył go sobie do kieszeni i uśmiechnął do Colina. – Odzyskasz go po zniszczeniu dowodów.

– Wydawało mi się, że ma Mroczny Znak – powiedział szczerze Colin. – Bandaż na ręce, kiedy ostatnio nie było żadnej walki?

Connor wywrócił oczami, nawet nie próbując się z tym kryć. Czasami świat okazywał się wyjątkowo rozczarowujący przez wszechobecną głupotę. Ale i tak miał zamiar jakoś wynagrodzić sobie fakt, że zaraz przyjdzie mu zobaczyć i zniszczyć zdjęcie, na którym jego brat całuje się ze swoim chłopakiem.

– Śmierciożercy noszą Mroczne Znaki na _lewych_ przedramionach – powiedział.

– Och. – Colin ponownie oklapł.

Connor umilkł, jakby w zamyśleniu, po czym nachylił się bliżej. 

– Słuchaj – powiedział. – Powiem ci, co zrobił, jeśli obiecasz mi, że przestaniesz za nim łazić. I że nikomu o tym nie powiesz.

– _Serio?_ – Twarz Colina pojaśniała od niepokojącej mieszanki chciwości i kultu bohatera. – Och, dziękuję, Connor! Obiecuję, nikt o tym nie usłyszy, obiecuję, obiecuję, _obiecuję..._

– Raz wystarczy – mruknął Connor i zaczął mówić cicho, pomimo zaklęcia wyciszającego. – Poszedł do Zakazanego Lasu, żeby uwolnić testrale. Musiał do tego wbić sobie ciernie w rękę.

– Serio? – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie Colin, otwierając szeroko oczy.

– Tak. – Connor jeszcze bardziej ściszył głos, jakby bał się, że Harry wyjdzie zza rogu i ich nakryje. Colin, który prawdopodobnie nie zorientował się, że stali w zaklęciu wyciszającym, z fascynacją nachylił się bliżej. – Musiał pokryć cały łańcuch krwią, która wylewała się z ran zadanych przez ciernie. No i, oczywista, musiał otwierać sobie te rany na nowo, ilekroć usiłowały się zaleczyć.

Colin przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, bo Connor zniżył głos do szeptu. 

– A kiedy łańcuch zniknął i testral był wolny, wiesz co zrobił?

– Co? – zapytał Colin.

– On go...

Connor nagle podniósł głos, wrzeszcząc Colinowi prosto w twarz. 

– _Skrzywdził!_

Connor zawył i odskoczył od niego, po czym uciekł w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

Connor śmiał się długo i głośno, po czym ruszył przed siebie, od czasu do czasu poklepując aparat w swojej kieszeni. Wyglądało na to, że jego brat i szwagier wreszcie się ze sobą pogodzili, co oznaczało, że w ich niewielkim zakątku znowu zagości cisza i spokój.

* * *

– Właściwie to zastanowiłem się nad tym wszystkim głównie przez horkruksy, wiesz.

Draco podniósł głowę z ramienia Harry'ego i zamrugał na niego. Przysypiał już całe popołudnie; był tak przytłoczony emocjami, odkąd Harry przyszedł do niego, przeprosił i powiedział, że przemyślał sobie wszystko, co od niego usłyszał i uznał, że Draco miał sporo racji, że sen wydawał się naprawdę dobrym wyjściem. Jasne, wciąż się poniekąd spodziewał, że ten spokój roztrzaska się lada moment, a Harry na niego nakrzyczy – jeszcze nigdy ich kłótnie nie kończyły się tak spokojnie, bez jakichś załamań emocjonalnych, czy wrzasków – ale być może oznaczało to, że po prostu obaj dorośli.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

Harry pogłaskał go po głowie. Praktycznie nie przestawał dotykać Dracona, odkąd wrócili do sypialni. Draconowi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało. 

– Badam horkruksy, bo chcę znaleźć jakiś sposób na pominięcie wymogu poświęcenia – powiedział. – Czemu nie miałbym przeszukać informacji o testralach, żeby znaleźć jakiś sposób na wyminięcie wymogu zalewania łańcuchów własną krwią?

Draco spiął się nieco. Właśnie w tym punkcie ich „pogodzenie” się wyczerpywało. 

– _Wolno_ ci użyć krwi zwierząt – powiedział Harry'emu. – To nie jest niemoralne. Nie jesteś winien równie wiele uwagi zwykłym zwierzętom, to nie są magiczne stworzenia.

Harry go zignorował. 

– Oba wymagają poświęceń – powiedział. – Ale jedno było dla mnie nie do pomyślenia. Czemu nie drugie? – Owinął palce wokół kosmyka włosów Dracona i pociągnął. – Ponieważ to właśnie ja, a nie nikt inny, znalazłem się w niebezpieczeństwie w Zakazanym Lesie? Przecież to głupie, nie powinienem był przez to kończyć badań. – Prychnął i wtulił twarz w nasadę szyi Dracona, co zaczęło tłumić nieco jego słowa. – Dlatego zastanawiałem się nad tym, myślałem i myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że tak, miałeś w gruncie rzeczy rację. Nie podoba mi się ta groźba i nie sądzę, żebyś miał rację pod względem zabijania zwierząt w ramach pozyskiwania krwi, ale co do całej reszty naprawdę miałeś rację. Skoro wiem, że jestem równie ważny co inni ludzie, to głupim z mojej strony jest traktowanie siebie inaczej od innych.

Draco zastanawiał się, na co właściwie odpowiedzieć z tego wszystkiego i ostatecznie wybrał to najbardziej nieszkodliwe. Nie sądził, żeby Harry teraz chciał kłócić się o upuszczanie zwierzętom krwi bez zabijania ich, albo że jego życie jednak _jest_ ważniejsze od żyć większości czarodziejów w Brytanii. 

– To nie była groźba. Przerwałbym nasz rytuał zaręczynowy, Harry. Nie zasługuję na związek, w którym traktujesz mnie jak kogoś od siebie gorszego.

Harry przewrócił się i przymrużył z namysłem oczy. 

– Nie wiem, czy byłbyś w stanie na serio to zrobić – powiedział. – Dlatego nazwałem to groźbą, a nie obietnicą.

Draco zagapił się na niego, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Zaczynał żałować przyznania się, że w miarę mijających dni kwietnia, kiedy ich kłótnia się przeciągała, sam zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że na dłuższą metę chyba jednak nie wytrzymałby z dala od Harry'ego. Nie lubił o tym za długo myśleć. Po prostu miał wrażenie, że powinien był się odezwać, żeby zaznaczyć, jak poważnie do tego podchodził.

– Nie stawiaj mnie więcej w takiej sytuacji, to nie będziemy musieli się przekonywać, na ile miałem to na myśli – powiedział, usiłując nadać swojemu głosowi lekki ton.

Harry złapał go za płatek ucha i odsunął go, żeby pocałować skórę za nim. 

– Nie chcę – wyszeptał. – Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem szybciej się ogarnę.

Draco zamknął oczy i poddał się łagodnemu dotykowi i przepływającej po nim przyjemności, kiedy Harry delikatnie przygryzł i chuchnął mu w ucho. Jasne, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Ta kłótnia dobiegła końca i jeśli Harry naprawdę porządnie zastanowił się nad tym, co dla innych oznaczało jego pakowanie się w śmiertelnie niebezpieczne sytuacje, to prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie dojdzie do podobnej. Wolał myśleć o innych sprawach.

Na przykład fakcie, że zaledwie za parę tygodni kwiecień dobiegnie końca i dojdzie do ich drugiego rytuału w Walpurgę, piątego z trzynastu, mającego miejsce na rocznicę pierwszego.

* * *

Harry _naprawdę_ porządnie się nad wszystkim zastanowił. Miał na to sporo czasu w ciągu tygodnia, kiedy praktycznie nie odzywał się do Dracona i spędzał szlabany na czytaniu historii, które praktycznie nie zajmowały mu umysłu.

I zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że jeśli jego życie było równie ważne, co wszystkich innych...

I perspektywa jego w niebezpieczeństwie przerażała innych ludzi w ten sam sposób, w jaki byłby przerażony, gdyby to Snape znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, albo Connor, żeby już nawet nie wspominać o zamarzającej serce zgrozie, którą czuł, kiedy Rosier rzucił na Dracona klątwę dominacji płuc...

I skoro byłby oburzony, gdyby ministerstwo ciągle zbywało kogoś w ten sam sposób, w jaki zbywało jego...

To być może po przeczytaniu trzeciego listu od Starszego Junipera, w którym znowu było, że wciąż nie jest gotów na przyjęcie przeprosin i Harry powinien spróbować w przyszłym tygodni, Harry wcale nie musiał się tego słuchać, ani nawet w ogóle odpisywać.

I tak odpisał, podpierając pergamin na położonym na kolanie podręczniku od transmutacji, na zmianę przytrzymując go w miejscu zaklęciem lewitującym i lewą dłonią, do której funkcjonalności wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony. Śmierć zrobiła dla niego coś naprawdę wspaniałego, tak zmieniając srebro w ciało.

_Choć nie byłoby to warte twojego życia._

Strząsnął z siebie tę myśl i nachylił się nad listem. Naprawdę wątpił, żeby Starszego Junipera obchodziła jego wyprawa do Zakazanego Lasu. Wydawał się być najbardziej zainteresowany zachowaniem Harry'ego na festiwalu po wyzwoleniu syren i odmawianiem przyjęcia przeprosin, co pozwoliłoby im obu mieć to wreszcie za sobą.

Harry odpowiedział chłodnym tonem, który zaleciłby komuś, kto musiałby się w ten sposób użerać z urażonym znajomym, który tylko wszystko utrudniał w jakiejś ważnej sprawie.

_8 kwietnia 1997_

_Drogi Starszy Juniperze,_

_Ponownie zwracam się z ofertą wystosowania do pana przeprosin za moje zachowanie w czasie urządzonego na moją cześć festynu, który miał miejsce zaraz po równonocy wiosennej. Napisałem w tej sprawie już dwukrotnie, za każdym razem proponując spotkanie i za każdym razem spotkania nie doszły do skutku. Przed chwilą otrzymałem kolejny list z prośbą o napisanie do pana w późniejszym terminie, mimo że w dalszym ciągu nie otrzymałem żadnych wyjaśnień względem tego, czemu to się tak przeciąga._

_Naprawdę chciałbym się z panem pogodzić i jeśli nie możemy tego zrobić twarzą w twarz, to medium pergaminu z całą pewnością powinno okazać się ku temu wystarczająco starożytne i szlachetne. Po raz kolejny składam moje najszczersze przeprosiny. Jeśli byłby pan skłonny spotkać się ze mną w trzeci weekend tego miesiąca, to będę do pańskiej dyspozycji._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Harry_ vates, _Dziedzic Blacków_

Dziwnie się czuł, dodając to ostatnie, ale raczej nie zaszkodzi mu przypomnienie, że jednak miał pewne prawa do starożytnej, czystokrwistej rodziny – nawet jeśli nie świetlistej, którą Juniper chętniej by uszanował.

Draco zajrzał mu ponad ramieniem, żeby przeczytać list, po czym ścisnął mu ramię z aprobatą. Harry zapieczętował kopertę lakiem z herbem Blacków i ruszył w kierunku sowiarni. Być może to zaspokoi Junipera. Harry już nie mógł sobie dłużej pozwalać na planowanie kolejnych spotkań, które mogły w ogóle nie wypalić, bo przez to tracił wolne ranki i popołudnia, które wolał wykorzystać na badaniach horkruksów i uwalnianiu testrali.

* * *

– Chyba się czegoś domyśla.

Aurora zmarszczyła brwi w kierunku głowy Junipera w swoim kominku, po czym wróciła do splatania warkocza w egipski wzór, którego niedawno się nauczyła. 

– Skąd ten pomysł?

Juniper bez słowa podniósł list. Aurora przysunęła się bliżej kominka, żeby go zobaczyć. W miarę czytania jej brwi marszczyły się coraz mocniej, a pod koniec już westchnęła. _Podejrzenia nie są wykluczone, ale przecież i tak nie moglibyśmy tego odciągać w nieskończoność._

– I co pan planuje z tym zrobić? – zapytała, ostrożnie się odsuwając, kiedy płomienie pojawiły się niebezpiecznie blisko wyślizgującego jej się z palców warkocza.

– Zgodzę się na spotkanie – powiedział Juniper. – Nie powinno nam to jakoś zaszkodzić. I tak nie zdołamy podjąć żadnych nagłych kroków. Ośmielę się przypuszczać, że nie dojdzie do niczego złego, jeśli pozwolę mu zobaczyć się, kiedy będzie mnie przepraszał, oraz sobie na zobaczenie Orderu Merlina przypiętego do jego koszulki.

Aurora przygryzła z namysłem wargę. 

– I nie uważa pan, że Order Merlina zapewni mu polityczne wpływy, za pomocą których zdoła postawić się naszym planom?

– Nie sądzę – powiedział Juniper. – Większości świadków festynu bardziej zapadło w pamięć jego zniknięcie, a nie nagroda. Jeśli to ma być prywatne spotkanie, a Harry nie powie o tym gazetom – i czemu by miał, skoro tak niechętnie podchodzi do przyjmowania zaszczytów? – to niebawem nikt już nie będzie o tym pamiętał. Aż do chwili, w której wszystkim o tym przypomnimy, oczywiście.

Aurorze dech zaparło. Juniper był znacznie bardziej otwarty ze swoją pogardą wobec Harry'ego, niż w czasie ich ostatniego spotkania. 

– Czy to znaczy, że jednak będziemy _musieli_ zacząć działać wbrew niemu? – Nawet w czasie samych negocjacji z Juniperem nie była pewna, czy w pewnej chwili nie usłyszy od niego, że działanie wbrew Harry'emu jest niemożliwe i w najlepszym wypadku i tak skończy się czymś koszmarnym.

– Obawiam się, że musimy – mruknął Juniper. – Przebadałem jego polityczną działalność na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich lat, Madam Whitestag, i to nie tylko w oparciu o informacje, które od pani dostałem. – Aurora poczuła ukłucie dumy, że wreszcie znalazła sobie sojusznika zdolnego do inicjatywy. Nie mogła się tego spodziewać po Lisie Addlington, czy Marvinie Gildgrace’ie. – I widzę stałe wzorce zachowań. Pojawiają się kłopoty, wynikające albo z błędów Harry'ego, albo jednego z jego bohaterskich czynów. Jest zakłopotany w ich obliczu i rozmawia z gazetami jak ktoś, kto w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak wykorzystać swoją sławę, bez względu na to, czy byłaby dobra czy zła. Niektóre aspekty jego psychologii – na przykład pragnienie ukrycia się ze wszystkim – stały się znacznie jaśniejsze po przejrzeniu rejestrów z rozprawy jego rodziców. Nie ma też co opierać się na jego relacjach z Albusem Dumbledore'em. – Twarz Junipera zrobiła się na chwilę ciemna z gniewu. Aurora wiedziała, że myślał właśnie o tym, jaką hańbą Albus Dumbledore okazał się dla Światła. Nie skomentowała tego. Nie była zadeklarowana, więc byłoby to nie na miejscu. – Ale w tym kontekście dla nas oznacza to w sumie głównie dobre wieści. Nie chciał go atakować aż do ostatniej chwili, mimo wszystkiego, co ten człowiek mu zrobił. Raporty o zabójstwie Dumbledore'a tylko to potwierdzają. Działał w samoobronie.

– A jakie pan widzi pod tym względem konsekwencje dla naszej długoterminowej strategii? – zapytała Aurora. Wiedziała, jakie wnioski _sama_ by wyciągnęła, ale przecież już nie raz się myliła. Wolała zobaczyć, co Juniper będzie miał o tym do powiedzenia.

– Nie będzie chciał z nami walczyć – powiedział Juniper. – Równie niechętnie postawi się środkom prawnym, wycelowanym specyficznie _w niego._ Dopiero prawa przeciw wilkołakom, a już zwłaszcza ten nieszczęsny sezon polowań, sprowokowały go do takiej złości, że się zbuntował. Wydaje mu się, że zniesie tego rodzaju ataki na samego siebie i wyraźnie nie zależy mu na własnej dumie, czy honorze. – Ponownie podniósł list. – To pierwszy raz, kiedy uniósł się dumą, a i tak wydaje mi się, że raczej skłoniły go do tego wielokrotne odmowy, a nie fakt, że w ogóle mu odmówiłem.

Aurora kiwnęła głową. Juniper zdawał się dobrze rozumieć Harry'ego, a dodatkowy czas, który zyskali dzięki odkładanym spotkaniom, pokazał im, że nie są w stanie wykorzystać przeciw niemu żadnych kruczków prawnych, co oznaczało w sumie tylko tyle, że albo potrzebowali mieć po swojej stronie więcej członków Wizengamotu, albo świetlistych czarodziejów. 

– W takim razie podejrzewam, że przeprosiny i Order Merlina faktycznie nie zaszkodzą, a mogą go nawet zapewnić, że nie życzy mu pan źle.

Juniper zaśmiał się cicho. 

– Bo w rzeczy samej nie życzę. Ta obraza jest po prostu wygodną wymówką. – Wysunął głowę spomiędzy płomieni. – Do zobaczenia za parę dni, Madam Whitestag.

Aurora ukłoniła się przed nim i przyklęknęła dopiero, kiedy płomienie przygasły. Następnie podlewitowała warkocz na drugi koniec pokoju. Spędziła nad nim naprawdę wiele czasu i wplotła w niego włosy wielu ludzi, z którymi więcej się nie spotka. Między innymi dwójki swoich martwych dzieci. Naprawdę wolała go nie spalić.

Rzuciła garścią proszku fiuu w płomienie i zaczekała cierpliwie, aż najpierw zrobiły się zielone, a potem przezroczyste, ujawniając pokój wyłożony białym, mieniącym się jak masa perłowa drewnem. Gdyby Aurora była świetlistą czarownicą, prawdopodobnie chciałaby, żeby tak właśnie wyglądał jej dom.

W pomieszczeniu momentalnie pojawił się skrzat domowy i na jej widok zatrzymał się, pisnął i ukłonił.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się do niego. 

– Czy możesz, proszę, pójść dla mnie po Madam Apollonis? Powiedz jej, że Aurora Whitestag chciałaby z nią porozmawiać.

* * *

Harry'ego zadowolił list, który otrzymał od Starszego Junipera z potwierdzeniem spotkania w trzeci weekend kwietnia, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak ten, który przybył do niego w kilka dni później. Była właśnie pora obiadowa, kiedy lelek wróżebnik wleciał przez okno Wielkiej Sali, skrzecząc nieelegancko, po czym wylądował głową wprzód w misie z puree na stole Slytherinu. Niejedna osoba wybuchła na to śmiechem. Harry musiał przyznać, że irlandzki feniks raczej nie był najzgrabniejszym z ptaków. Ale ten, który wyskoczył z miski i wylądował wciąż poniekąd przechylony, niemal następując na własny ogon, właściwie przypominał mu Tonks.

Przynajmniej zdołał wyciągnąć do niego nogę bez przewrócenia się, dzięki czemu Harry mógł przyjąć od niego kopertę. Szybko przyzwyczajał się do ponownego korzystania z lewej dłoni. Okazało się to znacznie łatwiejsze od magii, którą do tej pory otwierał koperty i wykonywał inne proste czynności. Zauważył nawet, że czuł się przy tym nieco bardziej uważny, jakby permanentne zaklęcie lewitacji potężnie obciążało mu magię.

List był napisany pismem, którego nie rozpoznał i pozdrowił go każdym możliwym tytułem, jaki autor najwyraźniej mógł wymyślić. Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało to aż tak bardzo, kiedy przeczytał całą resztę.

_Nazywam się Periwinkle Lyrebird. Prawdopodobnie nie słyszał pan o mojej rodzinie; jesteśmy czystej krwi, ale kilka pokoleń temu nastąpiły dla nas ciężkie czasy i od tej pory nasze nazwisko nie jest równie szanowane, co innych starych i krajowych rodzin. Nasze nazwisko niewiele ze sobą niesie od tych kilku pokoleń, poza honorem... i skrzatami domowymi. Istnieje kilka irlandzkich czarodziejskich rodzin, które znajdują się w tej samej sytuacji._

_Aż do niedawna łączyło nas jeszcze jedno. Była to wiara w naszego patrona i przywódcę, Cupressusa Apollonisa. Ilekroć pojawiał się inny potężny czarodziej, skłonny do przejęcia się nami, naprawdę ciężko byłoby mu zyskać przewagę w Irlandii wbrew woli Apollonisów. Ten dom jest tu po prostu zbyt potężny. Nawet kiedy usłyszeliśmy o panu, nie wydawał się pan specjalnie zainteresowany szukaniem sojuszników pośród świetlistych czystokrwistych, chyba że byliby w stanie dla pana walczyć, więc w dalszym ciągu w milczeniu staliśmy po stronie Cupressusa._

_To zmieniło się po spotkaniu sojuszniczym, jakie przeprowadził pan ostatniej wiosny, oraz wieściami o Przymierzu Słońca i Cienia. A teraz jeszcze usłyszeliśmy, że Cupressus stracił kontrolę nad własną córką. Tamtego dnia stawił mu pan czoła i mimo to wyszedł pan stamtąd żywy, podobnie jak Lady Ignifer. Kiedyś, kiedy Apollonisowie byli jeszcze u szczytu władzy, nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego. Boi się pana, jest pan w stanie skutecznie mu się postawić._

_Pozostałe biedne, irlandzkie, świetliste rodziny zrobiły ze mnie swoją rzeczniczkę. Jestem gotowa zaoferować panu,_ vatesie, _nasz sojusz i uwolnienie skrzatów domowych w zamian za ochronę przed Cupressusem i finansowe wynagrodzenie za skrzaty. Przeżyjemy bez nich. Nie chcieliśmy ich poddawać przez wzgląd na to, co świadczyły o naszym statusie, ale to przecież nowy świat i koncepcja statusu się zmienia. Jeśli będzie pan w stanie zaoferować nam to, o co prosimy, będziemy pańscy._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Periwinkle Lyrebird_

Harry nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać. Millicenta przeczytała list, zaglądając mu przez ramię, po czym wydała z siebie niski, pełen podziwu gwizd. Harry obejrzał się na nią. Czasami – właściwie odkąd jej ojciec został porwany i zabrany do Departamentu Tajemnic – zachowywała się, jakby wolała unikać jego towarzystwa, ale teraz przyglądała mu się z roziskrzonym wyzwaniem w oczach.

– Czyli przyjmiesz ich ofertę, Harry? – zapytała, przeciągając zgłoski.

– No pewnie. – Harry podał Draconowi list. – Mam pieniądze, którymi mogę wynagrodzić im stratę skrzatów domowych. Wolę w zamian za zaprzestanie naruszania czyjejś wolnej woli poświęcić galeony, niż... cokolwiek innego. – Poruszył lewą dłonią w kierunku powoli leczącej się rany na prawym przedramieniu, bo wolał nie mówić o tym wprost.

Millicenta podniosła brwi i kiwnęła głową. 

– Czy wydawało ci się, że w tak krótkim czasie odniesiesz tak wiele zwycięstw? – zapytała miękko.

Harry pokręcił głową, wciąż w oszołomieniu i szczęściu. Nawet, gdyby to nie przyniosło już niczego innego, to i tak udowodniło, że Cupressus tylko pożałuje zastraszania własnych sojuszników i spowalniania pracy Harry'ego na terenie Irlandii. 

– Nie. Miałem nadzieję, że _być może_ w przyszłym roku uda mi się uwolnić jeszcze kilka skrzatów domowych. I nawet jeśli to mają być skrzaty moich sojuszników, a nie ludzi, którzy po prostu usłyszeli o sieciach i postanowili podjąć tę decyzję, by ulżyć własnemu sumieniu, to i tak nie spodziewałem się, że uwolnię tak wiele. – Poczuł się, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę, jakby stanęła przed nim otworem zielona ścieżka, prowadząca go prosto w kierunku światła i pozbawionego kłopotów kraju.

To było tylko marzenie, oczywiście, więc zabrał się za komponowanie odpowiedzi, jak tylko uratował lelka z marmolady. Ale wreszcie sprawy nabierały rozpędu. Mimo błędów i kłód pod nogami, z czego wiele popełnił, czy rzucił sam, sprawy i tak nabierały rozpędu. Niewątpliwie jeszcze wielokrotnie się potkną, ale w końcu tam dotrą.

* * *

Henrietta często wychodziła poza granice szkolnych osłon, by ćwiczyć najmroczniejszą znaną sobie magię. Po pierwsze, Minerwa dzięki temu nie musiała przejmować się odkryciem, że jej profesorka od transmutacji miała... cóż, pewne skłonności do zalewania ofiar wrzątkiem i obdzierania ich ze skóry.

Po drugie, już ciarki ją przechodziły od tłumiącego efektu osłon. Założyciele, z wyłączeniem Slytherina, nie chcieli, żeby mroczne sztuki były praktykowane w Hogwarcie, a główne pomieszczenia zostały już dawno temu oczyszczone z wpływów Slytherina. Henrietta wiedziała, że tak jej się tylko wydawało, ale czuła na sobie karcące spojrzenie, ilekroć rzucała choćby delikatnie bolesne klątwy. A z tego, co słyszała o cieniach Założycieli, którzy współpracowali z Minerwą, możliwe że ktoś faktycznie na nią patrzył.

Istniał też trzeci powód, ale aż do tego dnia wiązał się głównie z nadzieją, bo tym razem Henrietta weszła jeszcze głębiej do Zakazanego Lasu, po raz pierwszy oddalając się tak bardzo od terenów Hogwartu. Wyciągnęła zamaszyście różdżkę, ćwicząc klątwy tnące, bolesne, płonące, obdzierające ze skóry, czy takie, które atakowały umysł i zmuszały do wyrwania się siłą z czaszki. Przetestowała je na wielu złapanych, niewielkich zwierzętach. Kiedy jej się skończyły, rzuciła zaklęcie, które pozwoliło jej czuć ból roślin i ciągnęła dalej.

Zauważyła mignięcie szaty za drzewem, kiedy rzuciła zaklęcie, którego podobno śmierciożercy używali w czasie swoich rajdów, żeby upewnić się, że ich ofiara zdawała sobie w pełni sprawę z tego, że była gwałcona. Oczywiście, nie wywarło to większego wrażenia na drzewie, bo i tak przetłumaczyło się na ekwiwalent pogwałcenia – Henrietcie wydawało się, że miało to jakiś związek z kornikami – ale wystarczył sam dźwięk zaklęcia. Uśmiechnęła się blado. Radowało ją, że Harry ufał jej już na tyle, że powołując się możliwości nadane mu przez przysięgę wieczystą, pozwalał jej na rzucanie większości mrocznej magii. Wciąż nie mogła używać niewybaczalnych, chyba że w samoobronie, ale to nie szkodzi.

Rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie. Zauważyła kolejne mignięcie szat i wreszcie jedno z ciemnych oczu, które tak dobrze znała.

– Równie dobrze możesz wyjść, Evanie – zawołała, kiedy liście dębu zwiędły i skurczyły się, a nad powierzchnią jej umysłu przemknęły odległe, wysokie wrzaski bólu, niczym błyskawice na ciemnym niebie.

Minęła chwila ciszy, ale wreszcie wyszedł. Oparł się o drzewo, za którym wcześniej się krył, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy. Henrietta obróciła się do niego, bawiąc się różdżkę w dłoni.

_Evan Rosier._ Nie był równie przystojny, co śmierciożerca, którego zgwałciła, kiedy przybył z dwójką innych, by nakłonić ją do służenia Voldemortowi, albo zabić, gdyby nie zdołali jej przekonać. Przede wszystkim był chudszy; dekada w Azkabanie w żaden sposób mu się nie przysłużyła. Miał szarą skórę, która wisiała mu na twarzy, nawet jeśli ciężko to było zauważyć przy jego lśniących oczach i zębach. Wyglądał, jakby prześladowały go same cienie, co było dziedzictwem Mroku, który stopniowo zamykał się wokół swojego użytkownika i rozmazywał mu rysy twarzy. Włosy miał w nieładzie, leżały na jego plecach całe skłębione i matowe, niczym wilkołacze futro.

– Czemu do mnie przyszłaś? – zapytał wreszcie głosem cichszym niż kiedykolwiek.

_Przynajmniej jest na tyle rozsądny, że zorientował się, że sama go szukałam i pozwoliłam mu zostać, a nie tylko wpadłam na niego przez przypadek._ Henrietta ponownie okręciła różdżkę w dłoni i uśmiechnęła się. 

– Wierzę w przeznaczenie, Evanie – powiedziała. – Ty nie? Do niektórych spraw po prostu dochodzi i nie ma się co przed nimi kryć. Walczyliśmy już wielokrotnie i ani razu nie dociągnęliśmy tego do końca. A pewnego dnia będzie musiało do tego dojść, wiesz. Jedno z nas będzie musiało zabić drugie. Jesteśmy mrocznymi czarodziejami... no, mrocznym czarodziejem i mroczną czarownicą. Tak już po prostu _mamy._

– Albo pozabijamy się nawzajem – powiedział Evan. Zrobił krok przed siebie. Henrietta widziała szaleństwo tlące się w tle jego oczu, ale póki co miał nad nim panowanie, pilnował go jak ogniska. Był nią na tyle zainteresowany, że zdołał się skupić na niej, zamiast na skrawkach poezji, które bez przerwy śpiewały mu w głowie.

Henrietta zaśmiała się. 

– To prawda. Może do tego dojść. – Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę krytycznie. – Czy ty w ogóle ostatnio jadłeś, Evanie? – zapytała, mrużąc oczy. – Nie chcę, żebyś przegrał ze mną przez jakieś niedożywienie. Nie ma chwały w pokonaniu przeciwnika, który nie jest w stanie nawet się obronić.

– Nie pamiętam.

– Twoje szaleństwo się pogłębia, co? – zapytała Henrietta. Nie zdołała ustalić, czy szaleństwo Evana pochodziło z jakiegoś konkretnego wydarzenia w jego życiu, czy z korzystania ze zbyt wielkich ilości mrocznej magii, czy też wreszcie genetyki, ale w ostatnich latach zdawało mu się statecznie pogarszać. Azkaban zdecydowanie mu w tym nie pomógł, nawet jeśli Severus miał rację i Evan _faktycznie_ udał się do więzienia z własnej woli, żeby doświadczyć dotknięcia dementorów.

– Tak. – Evan ponownie oparł się o drzewo i przyjrzał jej. – Śnię o nocy, kiedy mnie zgwałciłaś. Ilekroć nie śnię o moim Lordzie i wszystkim, co mi zrobił, albo Harrym i wszystkim, co _on_ mi zrobił.

– Co takiego zrobił ci Harry? – Henrietta poczuła, jak brwi podnoszą jej się pod grzywkę.

– Wyzwolił mnie – powiedział Evan. – Skuj mnie, zabij mnie, poddaj mi się, ale nie uwalniaj mnie. Jestem dziki, a dzikie stworzenia _gryzą._

Henrietta usłyszała, jak szaleństwo ponownie rośnie w jego głosie. Podejrzewała, że dzisiaj nie zyska od niego ani ostatniego pojedynku, ani użytecznych informacji. Jego ulotny okres poczytalności dobiegł końca.

– Śnisz o nocy, kiedy cię zgwałciłam? – zapytała w ostatniej nadziei, że może jednak _zyska_ coś na tym spotkaniu.

– Tak. Jak to powiedział poeta, „Tak schwytana, jej ciało wydane na łup, z krwi bestialskiej w powietrzu spadły na nią pęta. Czy wzięła jego wiedzę z mocą jego łona, nim ją z kleszczy wypuścił obojętny dziób?” – Evan pokręcił głową. – Nauczyłem się od ciebie tylko jednego, Henrietto – jak nienawidzić.

– Wydawało mi się, że już wcześniej nienawidziłeś.

Evan odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zawył swoim śmiechem, a Henrietta aż się skrzywiła. Miał tak okropnie zachrypnięty głos. Naprawdę żył jak dziki wilkołak, żywiąc się pewnie orzechami i liśćmi i niczym innym. 

– Nienawidziłem – powiedział. – Wszystkiego. Ale świat był dla mnie grą. A potem nienawidziłem _ciebie_ i miałem wrogów. – Obrócił głowę i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej jak sowa. – Jestem w stanie zaakceptować twoją perspektywę przeznaczenia. Pewnego dnia spotkamy się i pozabijamy. Ale jeszcze nie dziś.

– Jeszcze nie – zgodziła się miękko Henrietta, po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni. Evan momentalnie wskoczył z powrotem za drzewo, ale Henrietta i tak wyciągnęła to, za co złapała: malinowy placek, o którego zrobienie poprosiła skrzaty domowe w Hogwarcie. Już nie był gorący, ale wciąż ciepły. Położyła go ostrożnie na leśnym runie. – To dla ciebie, Evanie, nawet nie zatruty.

Wyjrzał zza drzewa i spojrzał na nią. Henrietta przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy. Było w nich tak wiele szaleństwa – w tej chwili ponownie stłumionego, ale ostatecznie te płomienie buchną z niego i ogarną wszystko niczym burza ognia. Jeszcze otrzyma to, czego pragnęła.

Aportowała się z powrotem do Hogwartu, ale zdążyła zobaczyć, jak ostrożnie, krok po kroku, miękkimi butami, które ślizgały się po błocie, zaczął zbliżać się, by przyjąć placek.

* * *

– Dziękuję za przybycie, Narcyzo.

Jego żona podniosła brwi, zajmując fotel naprzeciw niego. Lucjusz wiedział dokładnie, w jaki sposób założy nogę na nogę, jak splecie nad nimi dłonie, jak jej blond włosy owiną się wokół karku, kiedy obróci głowę. Tego rodzaju manieryzmy nie ulegały zmianie po zaledwie kilku miesiącach. 

– Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, czemu w ogóle zgodziłam się cię odwiedzić, Lucjuszu. Cóż to za ważne wieści masz dla mnie? – Jej głos był chłodny i twardy, niczym pokrywający kamień szron i Lucjusz wiedział, że wezwał ją w dobrej sprawie, choćby dlatego, że z przyjemnością na kilka chwil roztopi ten szron.

– Unieważniam wydziedziczenie – powiedział swobodnie. – Draco ponownie jest Malfoyem, legalnym dziedzicem wszystkiego, co posiada nasza rodzina.

Narcyza pobladła i nawet wydała z siebie ostre „Co?”, zanim odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. 

– Uwierzę, kiedy zobaczę to na własne oczy, Lucjuszu – powiedziała wtedy. – Nie poświęciłbyś w ten sposób swojej dumy, chyba że Draco ustąpiłby w czymś przed tobą, albo poświęcił coś znacznie większego, a wiem, że tego nie zrobił.

– Dlaczego by nie miał? – zapytał Lucjusz, żeby zobaczyć, czy mu odpowie zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami.

I tak właśnie się stało. 

– Skonsultowałby ze mną podjęcie tak drastycznego kroku.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową. 

– Owszem, skonsultowałby. Ale sytuacja uległa zmianie, Narcyzo. Podjąłem decyzję o wydziedziczeniu Dracona, ponieważ wierzyłem, że rokosz Harry'ego był skazany na porażkę, a Draco nie był na tyle silny, żeby stać się dziedzicem Malfoyów, na którego od dawna go szkoliłem. Teraz wierzę, że Harry z powodzeniem osiągnął większość swoich celów – a przynajmniej te najważniejsze – a Draco udowodnił, że jest na to wystarczająco silny.

Narcyza prychnęła. 

– I musiały minąć aż cztery miesiące od deklaracji Dracona, żeby to w pełni do ciebie dotarło? – Był szesnasty kwietnia, co oznaczało, że od zimowego przesilenia minęły mniej niż cztery miesiące, ale Lucjusz uznał, że będzie uprzejmy i jej tego nie wytknie.

– Chciałem się upewnić, że to się w nim nie zmieni, że nie wyląduje z powrotem na starych torach – powiedział Lucjusz. – Ale od tamtego czasu widziałem tylko, jak Draco rośnie siłę i staje się coraz bardziej godzien nazwania moim dziedzicem. – I tak naprawdę było, jeśli wierzyć kontaktom w ministerstwie i Hogwarcie. Lucjusz mógł przyznać się do tej dumy, jeśli duma była niczym szczyt góry, niczym głos Narcyzy.

– Chcę zobaczyć potwierdzające to papiery – powiedziała Narcyza, której oczy lśniły jak zamarznięte jeziora.

Tak się złożyło, że Lucjusz otrzymał wszystkie dokumenty tego ranka od swojego notariusza. Przyniósł je z gabinetu, z rozbawieniem, choć bez zaskoczenia zauważając, że Narcyza przez cały czas pilnowała, by schowana w rękawie różdżka była przez cały czas w niego wycelowana. Zauważył też, że rzuciła też kilka zaklęć na same pergaminy, żeby sprawdzić je na okoliczność trucizn.

Wreszcie zaczęła je przeglądać, po czym odchyliła się w fotelu i przyjrzała mu uważnie, jakby usiłując zrozumieć jego cele.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Lucjusz, uznając że przynajmniej warto o to zapytać. Nie był w stanie przewidzieć każdego możliwego niuansu zachowania Narcyzy. Już dawno temu się pod tym względem poddał. _Mógł_ za to uważać, że ten gest był na tyle oczywisty, że naprawdę powinna go zrozumieć: usiłował po prostu upewnić się, że po wszystkim będzie miał dziedzica, który przejmie posiadłości i pieniądze Malfoyów. To, że zdawała się nie pojmować czemu, nie było już jego problemem. Nikt poza nim tego nie wiedział.

– Dlaczego, Lucjuszu? – zapytała cicho. – Czemu w ogóle go wydziedziczyłeś, skoro teraz robisz coś takiego? Czemu unieważniasz, skoro w ogóle to zrobiłeś?

– Tego rodzaju informacjami byłbym skłonny podzielić się z tobą wyłącznie, gdybyś zgodziła wrócić na swoje miejsce – powiedział Lucjusz, podchwycając i podtrzymując jej spojrzenie. – Przy moim stole, w fotelu obok mojego, w moim łóżku.

Usta Narcyzy skrzywiły się. Bardzo delikatnie, oczywiście, ale było to odpowiedzią samo w sobie.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową. 

– W takim razie nie podzielę się tym z tobą, Narcyzo. Jeśli sobie tego życzysz, jestem skłonny _przysiąc_ pod Veritaserum, że dziedzictwo Malfoyów nie jest zatrutym jabłkiem. Nie pozostawiam Draconowi śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych układów, czy przytłaczających długów. Otrzyma fortunę i większość domów w tak nieskalanym stanie, jak tylko zdołam mu przekazać.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała Narcyza, ale tym razem szeptem.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i pragnienie, by jednak wyjawić jej prawdę, aż go zabolało. Ale to by było głupie. Nie była jego, nie w tej chwili. Była dumnym, niezależnym i pięknym stworzeniem, bladym i lśniącym niczym biały leopard w świetle zimowego poranka. Była lojalna Draconowi, a nie jemu i stało się tak w wyniku jego własnych błędów.

Lucjusz uważał, że wreszcie zdołał pogodzić się z własnymi przewinieniami wobec niej. Przez długi czas wzgardzał tą emocją, ale możliwe, że świetliści czarodzieje i pozostali czciciele sumienia jednak byli mądrzejsi, niż mu się wydawało.

– Żegnaj, Narcyzo – powiedział, naciskając na dokumenty w jej dłoniach. – Możesz zabrać je ze sobą, jeśli chcesz. Pokaż je Draconowi. Omów je z własnym notariuszem, to przekonasz się, że są prawdziwe.

Wstała z fotela, wciąż przyglądając mu się uważnie, po czym wyszła z pokoju powoli i w wyraźnym zaskoczeniu. Lucjusz odczekał, aż usłyszał szum sieci fiuu, który powiadomił go, że już zniknęła.

Dopiero wtedy wrócił do swojego gabinetu i wznowił lekturę.

Dla niego było oczywiste, że niebawem dojdzie do jego upadku. Jego zbrodnie w końcu wyjdą na jaw. A kiedy do tego dojdzie, Lucjusz widział tylko trzy możliwości.

Harry osuszy jego magię za zbrodnie Lucjusza przeciw jego rodzicom i pogwałcenie przysiąg Przymierza Słońca i Cienia.

Hawthorn Parkinson zabije go za udział w wydaniu jej niewymownym jako wilkołaczycy.

Ucieknie i przeżyje.

To właśnie nad tą ostatnią ścieżką właśnie pracował. Tak, była upokarzająca, ale wolał przeżyć w upokorzeniu, jak to było zaraz po upadku Mrocznego Pana, niż zginąć, albo zostać zarażony. Planował sobie wszystko, czego będzie potrzebował do ucieczki. Niewielka część fortuny Malfoyów została przeniesiona do oddzielnego konta w Gringotcie, dość by mógł żyć w komforcie. Jedyną posiadłością Malfoyów, która nie zostanie przekazana Draconowi, był niewielki, otoczony osłonami dom, do którego mogło wejść wyłącznie najstarsze pokolenie Malfoyów. Lucjusz nie miał rodzeństwa. Draco zdoła tam wejść wyłącznie po jego śmierci.

Harry mógłby, oczywiście, ruszyć jego tropem i spróbować osuszyć osłony, ale Lucjusz nie sądził, żeby to dobrze skończyło się dla jego zięcia. Malfoyowie i Blackowie żenili się między sobą na długo przed tym, jak doszło do jego małżeństwa z Narcyzą. Finvarra Black, której matka była z rodziny Malfoy, udała się do jednego z wiszących w Srebrnym Lustrze obrazów i wyszła z czymś niewielkim, agresywnym, inteligentnym i niezwykle wybuchowym, co zdecydowanie nie pochodziło z ich świata. Zakopała go pod wybranym przez Lucjusza domem, gdzie od tamtego czasu spało. Przebudzenie go może okazać się... niewygodne dla Harry'ego.

Pamiętał jednak, czego nauczył się od ojca. Rodzina _zawsze_ była ważniejsza od pojedynczego człowieka. Musiał mieć kogoś, kto zajmie się posiadłościami i fortuną, jakie po sobie pozostawi.

A miał tylko jedno dziecko swojej krwi.

Był nim Draco.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową i usiadł, sięgając po książkę, która mogła okazać się jego zbawieniem, jeśli Hawthorn na niego zapoluje. „Przeżycie kłów zniszczenia: Co zrobić, kiedy zabiło się bratnią duszę, albo dziecko wilkołaka”.

* * *

Indigena prychnęła, odprowadzając wzrokiem wzbijającego się w powietrze Falco. Nie wiedziała, o czym chciał tym razem porozmawiać z jej Lordem, bo jak zwykle odesłał ją przed rozpoczęciem rozmowy, ale i tak znała ogółem jego plan. Chciał zaatakować w czasie Walpurgi, mając po swojej stronie dziki Mrok. Chyba wyobrażał sobie, że to wystarczy, by wygrać walkę z Harrym. A może wydawało mu się, że to wystarczy, by przekonać Harry'ego do zadeklarowania się wobec Światła. Indigena nie sądziła, żeby nawet _Falco_ w tej chwili wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chciał. Zbyt daleko zawędrował już swoją ścieżką i czuł się zanadto odpowiedzialny za brytyjski świat czarodziejów, przez co nie przychodziło mu do głowy wycofanie się, albo zmiana planów. Indigena zastanawiała się poniekąd, kto kogo skrzywdzi w czasie tej Walpurgi. Być może zarówno Falco jak i Harry je przeżyją, choć naprawdę miała nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

– Indigeno.

Zeszła po schodach do legowiska swojego Lorda i zamarła, kiedy zobaczyła, że siedział z cielistym wężem owiniętym wokół pasa, którego oczy były wbite w nią. 

– Mój panie? – zapytała ostrożnie. Wyglądał na znacznie bardziej ożywionego niż zazwyczaj, ale mogło to być zwodnicze. Czasami rozglądał się z dzikim ożywieniem, tylko po to by chwilę potem opaść z sił i wycofać się z powrotem do własnego umysłu przez dziurę w swoim magicznym rdzeniu.

– Przeniesiemy się dzisiaj, Indigeno – powiedział jej Lord, a jego język mignął między pozbawionymi warg ustami – do sanktuarium, które przygotował dla nas Parkinson.

Indigena wiedziała, że nie zdoła ukryć się ze swoim zaskoczeniem, więc nawet tego nie spróbowała. 

– Czy mogę zapytać czemu? – powiedziała. – Mój Lordzie? – dodała pośpiesznie.

– Niebawem nie będzie miało znaczenia, czy wie, gdzie jesteśmy – powiedział Voldemort i zachichotał, co było dźwiękiem podobnym do łusek ślizgających się po kamieniu. – Nie przeżyje nocy Walpurgi. Mój dziedzic go zniszczy. A od czasu ataku na dom z pierścieniem ta nora stanowiła dla nas potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo. Harry może wrócić i tym razem może mu przyjść do głowy rozejrzenie się wokół domu mojego _ojca._ – Indigena miała wrażenie, że nienawiść zawarta w ostatnim słowie niemal dorównywała jego nienawiści wobec Harry'ego; w ogóle nie zaskoczyłoby ją, gdyby skorzystał ze śmierci Toma Riddle'a, by podzielić swoją duszę i zapieczętować ją w pierścieniu Slytherina. – W dodatku skumulowana w tym miejscu energia magiczna zaczyna przeszkadzać mi w medytacji. Moje dłonie niebawem będą gotowe do działania, moja Cierniowa Zdziro, a chcę wówczas znaleźć się w bardziej symbolicznym i godnym mnie miejscu. Zostałem tu poczęty, a ta cielesna powłoka narodziła się w Londynie, ale udamy w miejsce moich prawdziwych narodzin. Chcę się tam zatrzymać na jakiś czas.

– Tak, mój Lordzie – powiedziała Indigena, zastanawiając się przede wszystkim nad wszystkimi komplikacjami związanymi z przeniesieniem Voldemorta do jego nowego domu. Dopiero po chwili jego słowa uderzyły o jej uszy, przez co poderwała szybko wzrok. – Mój Lordzie? Czy to znaczy, że jesteśmy już prawie _gotowi?_

– Owszem, moja Indigeno. – Syk węża był echem śmiechu Mrocznego Pana. – Mój szpieg podał mi wiele interesujących informacji o stanie Hogwartu w czasie ostatnich kilku dni, podobnie jak o Leśnej Twierdzy. Nikt już nie myśli o biednym Lordzie Voldemorcie, nikt nie uważa go za zagrożenie. Polityka Harry'ego zaczyna robić się coraz stateczniejsza, bo i czasy zrobiły się osobliwie spokojne. Ale moja kontrola nad rękami i nogami każdego dnia rośnie w siłę. Będę gotów, by uderzyć, odebrać mu pierwszego z grona tych, których tak kocha, za niecałe półtora miesiąca.

_Wczesny czerwiec,_ przetłumaczyła sobie Indigena i zadrżała lekko. 

– A czy będę miała swój udział w tym ataku, jak mi obiecałeś, mój Lordzie? – wyszeptała.

– Oczywiście, moja droga. To był twój plan. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Indigena zamknęła oczy i spróbowała nie poddać się zbyt wielu emocjom na raz. Jak do tej pory jej jedyną bronią – myślała o książkach, które czytała raz za razem – był pergamin. Wreszcie przyjdzie jej podnieść różdżkę w sprawie swojego Lorda.

Było jej nieco przykro, że pogrąży przy tym świat czarodziejów w chaosie, ale przecież nie pochodziło to z osobistej wrogości, tylko długu honorowego. Obecnie żyło naprawdę niewielu czarodziejów, którzy byliby w stanie ją zrozumieć, gdyby ją tak naprawdę wysłuchali.

– Idź, Indigeno – powiedział Voldemort, wyraźnie widząc po jej minie, czego teraz jej było trzeba. – Przejdź się po swoim ogrodzie. Pożegnaj z tutejszymi kwiatami.

Wyszła więc z ciemnej, przytłaczającej nory w otwarte przestrzenie i zachodzące światło słońca. Trzeci weekend kwietnia już niemal dobiegł końca, a ona tak po prostu tam stała, oddychając i patrząc jak dzień, nieco dłuższy od poprzedniego, pogłębiał się i ciemniał. Zapach oswojonej ziemi, żywej ziemi, silnej ziemi uderzył ją w nos. Ptaki ćwierkały gdzieś w oddali.

Widziała tego ranka „Proroka Codziennego” i udała się pod przebraniem do niewielkiej, czarodziejskiej wsi, w której Harry spotkał się ze Starszym Juniperem z Wizengamotu i otrzymał Order Merlina. Uśmiechnęła się wtedy, bo lubiła Harry'ego. Wydawało jej się, że to okaże się najlepszą wieścią, jaką otrzyma tego dnia.

Teraz okazało się, że tak nie było, bo wreszcie dobiegało końca to bezkresne oczekiwanie.

Oddychała, uradowana, że wciąż żyła.


	108. Rozdział osiemdziesiąty drugi: Dzień chwały

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie pierścieniowi, po czym kiwnął głową i schował go do kieszeni. Wystarczy. Gdyby od samego początku robił, co do niego należało i przebadał oddzielnie każdą część rytuału, jak to zrobił Draco, to pewnie znalazłby coś lepszego, ale przynajmniej tym razem w ogóle o tym pamiętał. 

– Dzięki, Connor. 

Jego brat zawahał się na chwilę, patrząc na niego. Przez to Harry z kolei zawahał się przed opuszczeniem sypialni Gryfonów z szóstego roku. 

– Co się stało?

Connor przełknął ślinę. 

– Jesteś gotowy? – zapytał. – Na jutro i... noc, która potem nastąpi?

Harry uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Powiedział Connorowi o wiadomości, którą otrzymał od Scrimgeoura już miesiąc temu, że jego bezimienne źródło informacji uważało, że Falco zaatakuje w noc Walpurgi. Harry podzielił się tą informacją z bratem głównie dlatego, że też w to wierzył, w dodatku nie sądził, żeby zdołał ukryć się przed nim ze wszystkimi przygotowaniami. Zwykle Connor nawet nie spróbowałby się udać na noc Walpurgi przez wzgląd na swoją deklarację, jak i fakt, że przepowiednia wybrała sobie Dracona jako tego, kto ma stać za Harrym i pomóc mu w zwalczeniu ataku Falco, ale i tak już kilkukrotnie zaoferował swoją obecność. 

– Jestem gotów, Connor. Rok temu? Nie, raczej bym nie był. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej na samą myśl o tym, z jak strasznym podenerwowaniem podchodził do ich pierwszego rytuału, który również odbył się w noc Walpurgi. – Ale już zdążyłem się do tego przyzwyczaić.

– Skoro jesteś pewien, że nie będziesz mnie tam potrzebował – powiedział Connor, kiwając nieznacznie głową.

– Chciałbym, żebyś się z nami zabrał – powiedział Harry. – Ale to święto ma być wyłącznie dla mrocznych czarodziejów, a rytuał... no, będzie podzielony między wielu ludzi, ale musimy być z Draco w samym jego środku.

Connor przechylił głowę i przymrużył oczy. 

– _Niespecjalnie_ wyglądam tego całego dzielenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że i tak ci się spodoba – powiedział ogólnikowo Harry, po czym machnął ręką i opuścił wieżę. Connor odprowadzał go wzrokiem do drzwi sypialni, ale nie spróbował zatrzymać.

Harry zatrzymał się kilka pięter poniżej wejścia do wieży i przyjrzał uważnie pierścieniowi, który nosił na palcu. Ten rytuał, Wymiana Podarunków, nakazywał Harry'emu odwdzięczenie się za prezent z zeszłego roku poprzez podarowanie Draconowi czegoś, co oznajmiłoby wszystkim ich partnerstwo – najlepsze w tym przypadku byłoby coś dziedzicznego z jego rodziny. Harry jednak wyrzekł się nazwiska Potterów, a jego matka była mugolaczką, więc nie był pewien, co powinien z tym począć. Regulus, oczywiście, zaoferował mu artefakty Blacków, ale ponieważ Draco był pół–Blackiem, to wydawało się to dziwnie kazirodcze. Ten element tańca miał łączyć odmienne aspekty partnerów, nie takie same.

Ostatecznie poprosił Connora o znalezienie jakiegoś dziedzicznego pierścienia Potterów, przez co teraz wylądował ze złotym z wygrawerowanymi lwami i topazem. Miał nadzieję, że zdoła go zmienić wystarczająco, by spełnić wymagania rytuału.

Kiedy usłyszał kroki nadchodzącej prefektki, uskoczył do pobliskiej alkowy, odczekał aż go minęła, po czym wyciągnął topaz z oprawy. Położył go na parapecie, spędził kilka chwil na uspokajaniu się i spoglądaniu w głąb siebie, po czym otworzył oczy i skupił się na pierścieniu.

Złoto zaczęło mięknąć i roztapiać się pod jego spojrzeniem, ale nie było gorące. Po prostu... miękkie. Harry podniósł ręce i rozłożył je, pozwalając pierścieniowi wirować między nimi, tracić kształt, rozpadać się w nitki metalu, które podlatywały niczym pajęczyna, by dotknąć jego palców. Poruszył dłońmi w przeciwnych kierunkach, myśląc o tym co chciał zrobić.

Coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do pracowania w ten sposób ze swoją magią, a magia na lordowskim poziomie tak właśnie powinna działać. Jing–Xi to potwierdziła, kiedy ją o to zapytał. Mógł rzucać tradycyjne zaklęcia, ale czasem nie były one adekwatnymi pojemnikami dla jego mocy, albo nie pozwalały mu na osiągnięcie zamierzonego efektu. Ilekroć wychodził poza ograniczenie zaklęć, musiał uderzać we wszystko własną wolą, żeby w ogóle zrobić jakieś postępy, zupełnie jak ktoś usiłujący osiągnąć przemianę animagiczną. Było to męczące, ale też miał większe prawdopodobieństwo na otrzymanie tego, co chciał.

A teraz chciał wykorzystać złoto z pierścienia Potterów jako podstawę do stworzenia czegoś, co byłoby unikalne tylko dla niego, wciąż artefakt dziedziczny po jego poprzedniej rodzinie, ale przede wszystkim artefakt jego _samego._ Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie jego ogólny kształt, ale znacznie ciężej było zdecydować, jakie właściwie powinien mieć symbole.

Wreszcie uśmiechnął się i zaprezentował swojemu umysłowi pełen obraz pierścienia, po czym przycisnął w jego kierunku.

Magia otoczyła go, nie rozprzestrzeniając się wokół ciała niczym basen, lecz tętniąc mu w żyłach. Harry wyczuwał to jako budujące się napięcie zaraz za gałkami ocznymi, stateczny nacisk pieśni, krwi i agresywnego ruchu. Wspinał się po górze. Było to możliwe, ale oddech zaczynał się od tego urywać, a w głowie mu się kręciło. Mimo tych wszystkich sprzecznych ze sobą wrażeń, nie mógł spuszczać pierścienia z oczu, wyobrażając go sobie, myśląc o nim.

Ucisk i nagle zalała go obezwładniająca potrzeba przyciśnięcia do siebie dłoni, więc tak właśnie zrobił.

Blask białego światła zebrał wszystkie złote nitki, a Harry'emu, który musiał mocno przymrużyć oczy, wydawało się, że jest w stanie zobaczyć gdzieś pośród nich niewielkie, puste koło. Nici zderzyły się ze sobą, ścisnęły i zaczęły przeplatać. O ile się nie mylił, nowy pierścień nie będzie solidną obręczą, jaką był wcześniej, ale splecioną, skręconą. Nie szkodzi, _tak długo_ jak dostanie to, czego chciał.

Magia wezbrała pod nim i poniosła za sobą. Harry poczuł podniecenie tą chwilą. Pracował w zgodzie z własną mocą, nie rozkazywał jej – dokładnie tak, jak według Jing–Xi powinno być. Potęga niosła go niczym koń i choć mógłby nią pokierować, czy zatrzymać, to i tak niosła w sobie ogromną prędkość i siłę, która w każdej chwili mogłaby uznać, że woli zrobić coś innego.

Wierzgnięcie, wzniesienie i upadek i nagle znaleźli się w nowej rzeczywistości, w której Harry poczuł, jak niewielki kawałek jego samego zostaje wpleciony w pierścień. Zaakceptował to uczucie. Nie wiedział, na ile mogło być dosłowne, ale jeśli tak, to jego prezent będzie miał w sobie jeszcze więcej jego samego, co jeszcze lepiej będzie pasowało do rytuału. Złoto było przetrzymywane przez Potterów, ale zostało przekute przez niego, który nie miał nazwiska.

Nici zalśniły, zadrżały i zrobiły się cieńsze. Harry wyczuł, jak pojawiają się płytkie wyżłobienia, delikatne zakręty, a drobne elementy wyciągają się, żeby spleść z innymi. Wrażenia rozrosły się, aż sam już nie był pewien, czy w ogóle miał jeszcze własne ciało, czy też może cały stał się elementem tego pierścienia, stworzonego specjalnie na czwarty palec prawej dłoni Dracona.

I wtedy wylądował z powrotem we własnym ciele, zakręcony, oszołomiony i zagapiony na nowy pierścień, który leżał na jego lewej dłoni. Każda spleciona nić była smukłym rysiem, sięgającym wyciągniętymi łapami ku kolejnemu przed sobą i wyciągającym ogon daleko za siebie, by złapać rysia za sobą. Wszystkie miały zadarte łby i postawione uszy. Na szczycie wciąż czekało miejsce na topaz.

Harry z powagą wsunął go do oprawy i schował pierścień do kieszeni. Tym razem nauczył się wszystkiego, co powinien zrobić w czasie Wymiany Podarunków, więc wiedział co go czekało. Niestety, Draco też wiedział, więc będzie wyciągał szyję, żeby w miarę możliwości zobaczyć choćby jakąś sugestię prezentu, który otrzyma. Harry nie miał zamiaru dawać mu żadnych.

* * *

Draco starał się jak mógł, ale i tak nie zdołał zobaczyć przygotowanego przez Harry'ego prezentu, przez co obudził się rankiem na Wymianę Podarunków, nie mając pojęcia co otrzyma.

Ilekroć nie nawiedzały go zaniepokojone myśli o walce, jaka prawdopodobnie nastąpi tej nocy między Harrym i Falco i wszystkim, co będą musieli w jej czasie zrobić, Draco leżał i rozważał, co by to mogło być. Przecież tak niewiele mogło się liczyć jako artefakt z rodziny Harry'ego. Może wybrał coś Blacków? Albo Snape'ów? No, skoro już o tym mowa, profesor Snape prawdopodobnie nie miał żadnych pamiątek po swojej rodzinie, bo jego ojciec był mugolem – Draco poczuł, jak usta mu się krzywią, ale było to głównie z przyzwyczajenia – a matka prawdopodobnie sprzedała wszystko, by nie umrzeć z głodu.

Leżał obok Harry'ego, walcząc z pokusą poruszenia się. Rytuał zacznie się, jak tylko spróbują wykonać jakiś silniejszy ruch, a chciał wykonać go jednocześnie z Harrym.

Wreszcie Harry otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego sennie. 

– Dzień dobry – wyszeptał, po czym złapał i pocałował wierzch dłoni Dracona. Draco uśmiechnął się do niego, jak miał nadzieję, wstydliwie, ale Harry zaśmiał się, nawet jeśli bez okularów nie był w stanie tego zbyt dobrze zobaczyć. – Zaraz dostaniesz swój prezent, Draco – powiedział.

– Chyba nie będziesz tego odkładał do południa, co? – Draconowi nie podobało się, jak strasznie wiele rozczarowania pojawiło się w jego głosie, ale przecież wymóg czekania do dwunastej nie był jakimś ważnym elementem rytuału – bardziej radą, jak to, że zaręczona para powinna odciągać spółkowanie aż do końca tańca. Draco wyszedł z założenia, że Harry po prostu ją zignoruje.

– W tym przypadku naprawdę bym chciał. – Harry przyjrzał mu się z powagą. – Nie przeszkadza ci to, prawda?

Draco przełknął obiekcje i pokręcił głową. To Harry miał przewodzić temu rytuałowi, bo Draco przewodził temu z zeszłego roku i to on w ogóle zaproponował trzyletni taniec. Parę tygodni temu wykazał się zainteresowaniem i zaczął czytać o rytuale i wszystkim, co miał zrobić w jego czasie, co usatysfakcjonowało Dracona na sposoby, których nie osiągnął jeszcze żaden inny element ich zaręczyn.

W dodatku dotrzymał słowa i od miesiąca uważał na swoje życie i zdrowie. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem Harry naprawdę mocno skupił się na wprowadzeniu tej lekcji w życie.

– Świetnie. – Twarz Harry'ego się odprężyła, po czym on sam pocałował Dracona ponownie, tym razem w policzek. – Gotów?

Draco powoli kiwnął głową. Mózg wydawał mu się jakiś większy niż zwykle, jakby w czaszce coś mu chlupało. Odsunęli się od siebie z Harrym, po czym jednocześnie wstali z łóżka.

Draco poczuł, jak rozpoczyna się Wymiana Podarunków. Umysł wyskoczył mu bokami głowy, uszami, owijając się wokół sypialni niczym srebrny płyn i mknąc w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Zauważył rozmazane obrazy znajomych twarzy, płomienie, ściany lochów, a potem percepcja spłaszczyła się i pomknęła w górę, uwieszając się agresywnie na swoim celu.

Draco usłyszał cichy jęk Harry'ego i domyślił się, że jego umysł musiał rozciągnąć się znacznie dalej, bo rodziny Dracona nie było przecież w szkole. Sięgnął na ślepo za siebie, a Harry złapał go za rękę i ścisnął. Draco oparł się o niego, dysząc lekko. Mózg wywracał mu się do góry nogami, usiłując dostosować się do przebywania we własnym ciele i jednocześnie _tam,_ w głowie kogoś innego, podsyłając mu od czasu do czasu obraz rzeczywistości widziany ich oczami.

Ten element rytuału miał połączyć zaręczonych z przyszłymi teściami i załagodzić wszelkie nieporozumienia poprzez udzielenie im wzglądu w ich punkt widzenia tego świata. Pamięć Dracona była nieco przytłumiona, ale i tak wiedział, że zarówno Connor, jak i jego rodzice się na to zgodzili.

Nie miał pojęcia, że to będzie takie _intensywne._ Wychodził niejako z założenia, że okaże się to cokolwiek podobne do opętania, gdzie zawsze miał kontrolę nad tym, co się z nim działo. Tym razem jednak utrzymywał wszelką świadomość własnego ciała i nie był w stanie wpłynąć na to drugie, kiedy otworzyło oczy i zagapiło się na czerwono–złoty baldachim.

Connor przewrócił się i wstał. Draco westchnął cicho, czując się dziwnie w obcym ciele, ale i tak bardziej zaskoczyły go zalewające go myśli.

Był...

Jego świat był taki prosty. Bardzo podobny do świata Dracona, zanim zmienił zdanie o pewnych fundamentalnych jego częściach, jak bezwzględnej wyższości czystokrwistych. Connor wiedział, kogo lubił, a kogo nie i teraz, kiedy już nie musiał odgrywać roli Chłopca, Który Przeżył, nie widział powodów do poszerzania grupy znajomych. W jego rzeczywistości zaczęły jednak pojawiać się miękkie i ruchome cienie, które nazywał zauważaniem, co oznaczało, że zaczynał zauważać nastroje i zainteresowania innych ludzi i uważać je za coś ważnego, bo, podobnie jak on, istnieli w tym świecie.

Connor nie czuł się z tym szczególnie komfortowo, bo podejrzewał, że to mogła być oznaka dorastania, więc ukrywał się przed nią na każdy możliwy sposób.

Percepcja urwała się w tym momencie i Draco zachwiał się, opierając ciężko na Harrym. Chwilę potem otworzył oczy i zerknął na swojego partnera.

Harry już miał otwarte oczy i rzucił mu wymuszony uśmiech. 

– Gotów? – zapytał, podając mu ramię. Obaj wzięli poprzedniego wieczora prysznic, żeby nie tracić czasu rano, albo nie ryzykować poślizgnięcia w łazience przez nagłe oszołomienie myślami innej osoby.

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to do wieczora zacznę cenić sobie twojego brata – powiedział słabo Draco, kładąc rękę na przedramieniu Harry'ego. – Nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będę na to gotowy.

Harry zaśmiał się i coś w tym dźwięku sprawiło, że Draco się na niego obejrzał. 

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał.

– Widzę teraz oczami twojego ojca – wymamrotał Harry, przechodząc przez pokój i otwierając drzwi, jak podejrzewał Draco, głównie dzięki pamięci mięśni. – Strasznie dziwne uczucie. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jacy jesteśmy do siebie podobni, a przynajmniej jacy byliśmy do siebie podobni, zanim zmieniłem zdanie i odrzuciłem trening.

– To mroczny czystokrwisty – powiedział po prostu Draco. – Twoi rodzice, czy im się to podoba czy nie, wychowali cię, żebyś się zachowywał jak on, Harry. Właśnie dlatego na początku tak dobrze się dogadywaliście.

– Nie, to było dzięki tobie.

Draco zaczął odpowiadać, ale powstrzymał go oszałamiający uśmiech, jaki rzucał mu Harry. Był tylko jednostronny, podrywający tylko jeden kącik ust, a oczy Harry'ego wciąż były wypełnione czymkolwiek, co widział z perspektywy Lucjusza, czy Narcyzy, przez co był bezmyślny i kochający i prawdopodobnie najpiękniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek zobaczył u Harry'ego. Akceptował miejsce, jakie Draco zajmował w jego przeszłości, zamiast winić go o nachalne wieszanie się na Harrym, co robił nagminnie przez pierwsze dwa lata.

Draco uznał, że jednak zniesie czekanie do południa i perspektywę Connora Pottera.

* * *

Connor przeżuwał z namysłem skórkę tostu, zastanawiając się, czy Draco był w stanie to poczuć.

Czuł pewne efekty rytuału, ale znacznie słabsze od czegokolwiek, czego właśnie doświadczał Draco. Od czasu do czasu w głowie pojawiał mu się jakiś czystokrwisty taniec, jakby znał go od zawsze i właśnie sobie przypomniał. Od czasu do czasu doznawał dziwnego uczucia, że siedział przy niewłaściwym stole, albo przebłysków podniecenia, w które wolał się nie wgłębiać.

Jeśli miało to jakoś pomóc Draconowi, to Connorowi to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Jak do tej pory zrobił znacznie więcej w kwestii zaakceptowania swojego szwagra, niż Draco kiedykolwiek w kwestii zaakceptowania jego. Wymiana Podarunków może pomóc Draconowi w przyjęciu do wiadomości, że będzie musiał z nim jakoś żyć.

Ugryzł tost i obejrzał się na swojego brata. Harry powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze, zarówno w kwestii pierścienia, jak i walki z Falco. Connor nie był tego taki pewien. Wolałby się tam pojawić i jakoś pomóc.

Tylko że...

No, nie był w stanie. Zadeklarował się wobec Światła i wyczuwał unoszący się mrok Walpurgi jako odległe, niewyraźne zagrożenie, a i do tego musiał się porządnie skupić. Nie byłby mile widziany w czasie święta, na którym mieli zamiar pojawić się Draco i Harry, a które Falco planował zaatakować. W kwestii wszystkiego, co Harry miał zamiar osiągnąć tego dnia, Connor wiedział tylko o tej Wymianie Podarunków.

Ktoś zapodał mu sójkę w bok. Connor obejrzał się na Hermionę i zamrugał inteligentnie, zwłaszcza kiedy zobaczył, że Hermiona wciąż siedziała z nosem w książce i ewidentnie nie miała powodów, żeby go szturchnąć.

– Ginny już dwa razy prosiła cię o podanie marmolady, Connor – zwróciła mu uwagę Hermiona.

– Sorka. – Connor posłał słoik wzdłuż stołu, a Ginny kiwnęła w podzięce głową, po czym zaczęła rozsmarowywać zawartość po własnym toście. Jego spojrzenie ponownie wróciło do Harry'ego i Dracona, jakby zostało tam przybite, ale wiedział czemu tak było.

Wiedział, czemu Harry tak bardzo przejmował się Walpurgą. Może i nie był mrocznym czarodziejem, ale czuł zobowiązanie do spędzania z nimi świąt, ponieważ wisiał między Mrokiem i Światłem. Co oznaczało, że powinien też zacząć pojawiać się na świetlistych świętach.

Teraz Connorowi pozostało zastanowić się, które święta chciałby spędzić z bratem. Ich urodziny nie wypalą, mimo że odbywały się _tuż_ obok starego Lammas, ale właśnie dlatego Draco i Harry obrali sobie ten dzień na jeden ze swoich rytuałów.

W końcu uznał powoli, że letnie przesilenie może wypalić. W zeszłym roku poczytał nieco o tradycjach letniego przesilenia, ale zaraz potem Peter uznał, że powinien się uczyć ważniejszych spraw. A Merlin jeden wiedział, że Harry'emu naprawdę przydałyby się jakieś lepsze wspomnienia związane z tym dniem. Jednego roku stracił w jego czasie rękę, a następnego odbyła się bitwa. Każdy by się zraził.

Connor zanucił pod nosem, zadowolony z siebie. Miał nadzieję, że Draco czuł tę przyjemność i znał jej źródło. Tylko dlatego, że przekonał się do Dracona i nawet go polubił, oraz przyjął do wiadomości, że chłopak odegra fenomenalnie ogromną rolę w życiu Harry'ego, wcale nie znaczyło, że przestanie się z nim droczyć.

* * *

Harry przeczesał włosy palcami i pokręcił głową, kiedy wychodzili z Draconem na dziedziniec.

Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek dowie się tak wiele o Lucjuszu. Facet _faktycznie_ miał zamiar przyjąć Dracona z powrotem do rodziny jako swojego dziedzica. Kiedy Narcyza ich o tym powiadomiła, zarówno Harry jak i Draco wyszli z założenia, że to musiał być jakiś żart, a papiery są tylko dla zmyły. Harry nie próbował ustalić, dlaczego – Lucjusz zgodził się na udział w rytuale wyłącznie, jeśli Harry nie spróbuje wgłębiać się mu w umysł, żeby poznać tajemnice, więc Harry po prostu unosił się na powierzchni, trzymając z dala od wszystkiego, czym Lucjusz nie chciał się z nim dzielić – ale naprawdę nie żartował.

Zmienił się.

A jego świat był zimniejszy i bardziej przytłumiony, niż Harry się tego spodziewał, a gdziekolwiek pojawiały się jakieś przebłyski, to i tak wyglądały jak światło odbijające się od lodowca. Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed odczuwaniem wobec niego pewnego rodzaju współczucia. Rodzina, duma i potęga były dla niego wszystkim, akcentowane nieco miłością wobec tej rodziny i szacunkiem do potęgi, o której wspominał mu Draco, albo ogrzane do miękkiej zieleni, czy morskiego błękitu, ilekroć pojawiały się w nim filozoficzne pytania, jak różnice między mocą, potęgą i siłą. Harry już znacznie lepiej pojmował, jak strasznie Lucjusz ucierpiał, kiedy Narcyza go opuściła, albo kiedy Draco odwrócił się od niego i podążył za Harrym.

Co nie znaczy, że Lucjusz sobie na to nie zasłużył, oczywiście.

Zatrzymali się z Draconem po środku dziedzińca i spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Harry rozejrzał się. Wiedział, że dziki Mrok polował między gwiazdami, nucąc w gotowości przed zejściem na czas świętowania Walpurgi, ale obecnie świat i tak był przede wszystkim zalewany przytłaczającymi ilościami światła słonecznego. Chmury mknęły pośpiesznie na zachód niczym rydwany, oczyszczając niebo po porannym deszczu, a słabe kwiaty rosnące mimo takiej pogody wydawały się tym silniejsze.

Odwracając się z powrotem do Dracona, Harry uważał, że tak właśnie powinno być. Wymiana Podarunków otwierała nowy rok i wywracała poprzedni do góry nogami. Obstawała, że tym razem to partner, który był pasywny w czasie ostatniej Walpurgi, teraz powinien przejąć kontrolę, a jeśli wcześniej czczono Mrok, to teraz nadszedł czas dla Światła.

_Ci starożytni czarodzieje byli naprawdę mądrzy,_ pomyślał Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni szat złoty pierścień z przeplecionych ze sobą rysi. _Nawet jeśli sami byli mroczni, to i tak wiedzieli, że Mrok i Światło mają udział w naszym życiu. Szkoda, że obecnie żyjący ludzie nie dzielą z nimi nawet jednej dziesiątej tej mądrości._

Draco w sumie po prostu zagapił się na pierścień. 

– Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś? – wyszeptał.

Harry po prostu uśmiechnął się do niego. Odpowie za pomocą słów, które zaadaptował z serii rytualnych zwrotów, jakie znalazł w jednej z książek Dracona.

– Złoto pochodzi z mojej rodziny – powiedział. – Rodziny krwi i urodzenia, linii Potterów. Ale pierścień stworzyłem sam. – Urwał na moment, pozwalając Draconowi wyobrazić sobie, jak wiele zostało wykorzystanej w tym celu magii, po czym podniósł go wyżej, żeby pokazać mu rysie w razie, gdyby wcześniej je przegapił. – Ryś zwykle kojarzony jest z bystrym okiem i opieką nad innymi – powiedział. – Obym nigdy nie zaniedbał obu tych obowiązków wobec ciebie.

Nachylił się i wsunął pierścień na czwarty palec prawej dłoni Dracona. Jego własny, srebrny pierścień, dziedzictwo Blacków, zalśnił jasno. Draco w oszołomieniu patrzył w dół, wciąż przyglądając się prezentowi.

Następnie poderwał wzrok i sięgnął ku Harry'emu, chwytając go za ramiona i inicjując pocałunek. Harry opierał się temu, póki sam nie zaczął prowadzić pocałunku, decydując jak właściwie powinny się spotykać ich usta i języki.

Czuł, jak wzbierała w nim łagodna troska, znacznie mniej przerażona niż wtedy, kiedy życie Dracona znajdowało się w rękach Rosiera, ale niemal równie potężna. Czyli jednak był w stanie chronić Dracona i wcale nie musiało się to wiązać z zakazywaniem mu różnych rzeczy, na które miał ochotę, albo pomiataniem nim. To nie było nawet przymuszenie. Harry mógł czasem przejmować kontrolę i to wcale nie znaczyło, że uważał innych za mniej godnych czy wartych uwagi, albo że powoli stawał się Lordem. Czasami po prostu był najsilniejszy i bardziej odpowiedni ze wszystkich obecnych, żeby chronić i bronić, to wszystko.

Czuł tak obezwładniający podziw wobec tych olśniewających myśli, że niemal umknęło mu, kiedy Draco mruknął ochryple, że Harry się z nim droczy.

Harry podniósł brew i zorientował się, że Draco dyszał, zarumieniony i wyraźnie mocniej podniecony zwykłym pocałunkiem od Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się. _Cóż. Tak powinno być, w końcu teraz to ja dowodzę._

– Nie droczę – powiedział wesoło. – Po prostu myślę równie mocno o tobie, co o sobie. – To samo zrobił podczas ostatniego weekendu w czasie spotkania ze Starszym Juniperem, kiedy powiedział, że chce publicznie rozgłosić swoje przyjęcie Orderu Merlina, co chyba wzięło staruszka z zaskoczenia. I w żaden sposób go to nie uszkodziło, ani nie stał się przez to bezwzględnie zły. Wypełniło go wtedy tak radosne uczucie, że musiał powstrzymywać się przed poskakiwaniem. – Po zachodzie słońca będziesz mógł zdecydować, czy chcesz się ze mną przespać, czy przespać – przypomniał mu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Draco momentalnie pokręcił głową.

– Nie – mruknął. – Przed nami bitwa. Pomogłem ci w stawieniu czoła Dumbledore'owi i to samo mam zamiar zrobić przy Falco. Ale wymyślę, jaki prezent ci dać zanim się tam udamy, Harry.

Harry łagodnie dotknął jego policzka.

– To dobrze.

Odwrócili się i ruszyli z powrotem do szkoły. Draco bez przerwy przyglądał się pierścieniowi na swoim palcu. Harry nieustannie spodziewał się jakiegoś komentarza o tym, że złoto to taki gryfoński kolor, ale najwyraźniej ten konkretny metal był wystarczająco wysokiej próby – a może po prostu kunszt magii Harry'ego był wystarczająco piękny – żeby mu zaimponować.

* * *

Narcyza stała, patrząc z namysłem w ogień. Obecnie mieszkała z Regulusem w Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście i miała zamiar tam zostać do skutku, co luźno tłumaczyło się na „póki jej kuzynowi nie poprawi się na tyle, żeby zdołał zasnąć bez eliksirów.” Regulus z nadąsaniem upierał się, że nic mu nie było. Cicha rozmowa z Harrym zapewniła Narcyzę, że było kompletnie inaczej, a Narcyza była raczej skłonna uwierzyć Harry'emu na słowo, zwłaszcza w świetle wszystkich dowodów.

W tej chwili Regulus spał już od godziny i nie dopadł go jeszcze żaden koszmar, dzięki czemu Narcyza miała wolną chwilę, żeby zastanowić się nad wszystkim, co znaczył dla niej ten dzień.

Za kilka krótkich godzin uda się świętować noc Walpurgi – ale nie w normalny sposób, bo wszyscy spodziewali się, że przerwie im atak Falco Parkinsona. Sojusznicy Harry'ego spróbują go ochronić, ale nie wiedzieli na ile będą w stanie to zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę obecność przepowiedni.

Za kilka krótkich godzin prawdopodobnie stawi czoła Mrocznemu Panu, człowiekowi któremu w normalnych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie deklarowałaby swoją lojalność.

Za kilka krótkich godzin dobiegnie końca piąty rytuał zaręczynowy jej syna, co na dobrą sprawę zwiąże go z Harrym do końca życia. Przed halloweenowym rytuałem – siódmym z trzynastu, na którym szala zacznie się przechylać – ktoś wciąż mógłby się wtrącić, oferując któremuś małżeństwo, czy związek, ale Narcyza i tak już uważała Harry'ego za swojego zięcia.

Za kilka krótkich godzin straci wyczucie tego, co kryło się za oczami Harry'ego, straci wszystko co zostało zainspirowane Wymianą Podarunków.

Oparła głowę o półkę nad kominkiem i zamknęła oczy. Ilekroć to robiła, była w stanie wyczuć osobliwe pulsowanie myśli Harry'ego, fragmentów jego świadomości, wirujących wokół niej niczym stado przestraszonych ptaków. Nie sądziła, żeby Harry zajrzał jej jakoś szczególnie głęboko w głowę. Prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie chciał. Nie sprawiała mu takich problemów, jak Lucjusz. Możliwe, że nawet uważał, że ją wystarczająco rozumiał.

Narcyza miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej był w stanie wyczuć, jak bardzo go kochała.

Skorzystała jednak ze swojego pośledniego dostępu do jego myśli, żeby samej lepiej zrozumieć.

Zerwane sieci, spalone mosty i umysł odbudowywany kilkukrotnie od podstaw – to uderzyło ją najbardziej ze wszystkiego. Podobnie poczucie własnej wartości, które obecnie tańczyło na krawędzi otchłani. Narcyza zastanawiała się, czy Przymierze Słońca i Cienia, albo wilkołaki, czy ktokolwiek inny, kto polegał na sile i przewodnictwie Harry'ego, w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak strasznie kruchy bywał ich _vates._

Już nie raz czuła wdzięczność, agresywną i pełną pasji wdzięczność, że Draco miał Harry'ego. Był wszystkim, czego Draco potrzebował, chłopcem, a potem mężczyzną, za którego Narcyza podejmowała się ryzyka, powodem i osobą, dla którego Draco postawił sobie wyższe cele i stał kimś więcej, jak tylko niewielkim nasionkiem, usiłującym wyrosnąć w cieniu swojego ojca. Draco był potężniejszy i szlachetniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek by mógł się stać, gdyby nie spotkał Harry'ego. W to właśnie wierzyła Narcyza.

Ale teraz czuła równie pełną pasji wdzięczność, że Harry miał Dracona. Żadne z nich nie było szczególnie silne na własną rękę; jej syn, jej ukochany syn, w każdej chwili mógł osunąć się z powrotem w personę rozpieszczonego smarkacza, a Harry rozpaść w stos odłamków. Ale razem wspierali się niczym para splecionych ze sobą drzew.

Nie, żeby nadciągająca bitwa, czy też życie Harry'ego, a przez to i życie Dracona, nie przypominało stałego tańczenia na wulkanie.

– Chroń ich, Mroku – wyszeptała Narcyza, pragnąc wierzyć, że gdzieś ponad sobą usłyszała odpowiedź pod postacią wycia potężnego wilka.

* * *

Draco znalazł odpowiedni prezent dla Harry'ego na kilka godzin przed zapadnięciem zmroku, przez co torturą potem było czekanie na koniec obiadu w Wielkiej Sali, a potem jeszcze powrót do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, gdzie powinien mu go dać. Pociągnął Harry'ego delikatnie za rękę, zaciągając w kierunku osłoniętej alkowy, a Harry ruszył za nim bez słowa. Draco ukrył się ze swoim wywróceniem oczu. Jak do tej pory Harry całkiem nieźle radził sobie z wymogami Wymiany Podarunków. Powinien jednak zakwestionować tego rodzaju napraszanie się, zamiast mu się poddawać – zwłaszcza kiedy to właśnie Draco mu się napraszał.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Harry, obracając się i patrząc na Dracona w tej niewielkiej przestrzeni.

– Chciałem ci o czymś powiedzieć – powiedział Draco, żałując że nie może teraz wyciągnąć różdżki i pobawić się nią w ramach uspokojenia. Świadomość, że za kilka godzin ruszą do bitwy, wzbogacona nadpobudliwością, jaką odczuwali tego dnia wszyscy mroczni czarodzieje, naprawdę smażyła mu nerwy. Choć oczywiście, gdyby po prostu zaczął wirować różdżką w palcach, odsłoniłby się ze swoim podenerwowaniem. – Coś, czego z całą pewnością nigdy bym się sam nie domyślił, przez co nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej.

W tym momencie brwi Harry'ego podniosły się już tak wysoko, jak tylko mogły, a jego usta spięły się z niepokojem. 

– Draco – wyszeptał. – Co się stało?

Draco spojrzał mu w oczy i zorientował się, że Harry czeka na jakieś paskudne wieści. Oczywiście, że nie spróbowałby w ten sposób splugawić tak wspaniałego dnia, ale Harry przecież nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy; niemiłe prezenty, czy okrutne prawdy były równie adekwatnymi podarkami w czasie takiego rytuału, co wszystko inne.

Nachylił się i pocałował łagodnie Harry'ego, po czym odsunął się szybko, żeby nie naruszać zanadto ograniczeń rytuału. 

– To nic złego – powiedział. – Po prostu... nie spodziewałem się tego.

Harry zachęcił go gestem do kontynuowania.

– Wydaje mi się, że twój brat jest w porządku – mruknął Draco.

Harry zareagował tak głośnym i perlistym śmiechem, że Draco już od miesięcy nie słyszał niczego takiego. Draco zdołał się nadąsać, spełniając oczekiwania Harry'ego, któremu pewnie wydawało się, że tak właśnie powinien zareagować, kiedy ktoś się z niego śmiał, mimo że tak naprawdę miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, albo patrzeć na niego z fascynacją. Harry nachylił się i pocałował go w nos, po czym wtulił się mocno.

– Connor złapał mnie po zaklęciach i też powiedział mi coś w tym stylu – powiedział. – Strasznie się cieszę, że jednak zdołacie się dogadać, Draco.

W tym prostym zdaniu Draco usłyszał cały ocean ulgi, przez co sam westchnął i przyłożył twarz do nasady karku Harry'ego. Harry wreszcie będzie miał to, na co zawsze zasługiwał: kochającą rodzinę. A Draco z Connorem spróbują się jakoś dogadać, bo obaj do niej należeli.

Harry prawdopodobnie nie wiedział, jak wyrazić to słowami. Nie szkodzi. Draco wiedział, jak się czuł.

Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym usłyszeli pośpieszne kroki Snape'a. Odsunęli się od siebie akurat, kiedy wyszedł zza zakrętu i zatrzymał się na ich widok tak gwałtownie, że szaty wokół niego zawirowały.

– Macie przy sobie różdżki? – zapytał.

– Tak, Severusie – powiedział Harry, mimo że Draco wiedział, że jego narzeczony wolał już pracować bez różdżki. – Jesteś gotów?

Snape pochylił głowę. Może i nie znosił dzikiej i niekontrolowanej natury Walpurgi, ale i tak nie chciał puścić Harry'ego samego na pole bitwy.

– W takim razie chodźmy – powiedział Harry, ponownie ruszając w kierunku pokoju wspólnego. Draco ruszył za nim. Nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na to, co robi, podobnie jak wcześniej przy tym uśmiechu, Harry sięgnął ku niemu, objął go na poziomie ramion i przyciągnął do siebie.

Draco praktycznie czuł na sobie spojrzenie Snape'a. Zadarł głowę wysoko i go zignorował. Z przyjemnością przejdzie jeszcze kawałek pod opieką Harry'ego, bo to właśnie obiecywało mu zakończenie tego rytuału i nadchodząca przyszłość.

_A_ będziemy _mieli przyszłość. Bo ja tak mówię._


	109. Rozdział osiemdziesiąty trzeci: Noc zgrozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OSTRZEŻENIE: Gore.**

Falco nadciągnął z nieba, Mrok biegł zaraz za nim. 

Przyjął kształt ogromnego, czarnego wilka, co Falco uznał za adekwatny. Był teraz Mrocznym Panem, a Mroczni Panowie powinni wielbić rozszalałe bestie – a ten wilk bardziej przypominał wilkołaka, niż naturalne, dzikie zwierzę – oraz kolor czarny. To, że nie widział w nich niczego szczególnego, było niewątpliwie jego wadą. Ale i tak planował umrzeć tej nocy. Jego plan polegał głównie na tym, że nie wolno mu było umrzeć, póki nie zmusi Harry'ego do zadeklarowania się wobec Światła.

I to samo w sobie było proste. Falco zada Harry'emu ranę, do której zaleczenia będzie potrzebował więcej, niż tylko własnej mocy. Zacznie szukać pomocy i ostatecznie będzie musiał sięgnąć albo ku Mrokowi, albo Światłu, a Falco miał zamiar w pełni pochłonąć sobą uwagę Mroku. Światło będzie musiało pojawić się na świecie, a żeby móc to zrobić w czasie nocy Walpurgi będzie potrzebowało albo poświęcenia, jak wtedy w czasie zimowego przesilenia, kiedy Harry poświęcił własnego feniksa, albo deklaracji. Wiedział, które Harry wybierze.

Istniało wiele spraw, które mogły pójść nie po jego myśli. Falco miał zamiar przypilnować, żeby w ogóle do nich nie doszło. Już pomijając wszystkie jego systemy obronne, Mrok chciał mu pomóc poprzez niszczenie pomniejszych zaklęć, do których mógłby uciec się Harry. Przybrał nie tylko kształt wilka, ale wręcz takiego z zielonymi oczami, pokazując w ten sposób swój szacunek wobec niego.

Falco po raz kolejny zerknął na wilka, po czym obrócił się szybko, żeby lepiej mu przyjrzeć.

Przez chwilę, tylko przez chwilę, wydawało mu się, że zobaczył srebrną błyskawicę, przecinającą intensywnie czarne futro na czole wilka. Ten znak tak mocno przypominał bliznę nad brwią Harry'ego, że Falco poczuł silny niepokój.

Potem jednak zorientował się, że blask pojawił się przez chmurę srebrnego światła, która ciągnęła się za wilkiem, zbierając siły z gwiazd i ciemnych miejsc między nimi. Falco potrząsnął głową i ponownie spojrzał na ziemię, upominając się, że to przecież niedorzeczne.

Mrok warknął przy nim ochoczo. Falco sięgnął ku niemu i położył dłoń na jego karku, czując niebywałą potęgę, przepływającą zaraz pod tą delikatną kpiną, która miała udawać futro.

Poczuł przy tym... cóż. Nieludzkim z jego strony byłoby nie przyznanie się do odrobiny podekscytowania, do chęci ujrzenia miny Harry'ego, kiedy wspólnie opadną na niego z nieba.

I tak sobie podróżowali w kierunku punktu, w którym potężne, tajemnicze ścieżki Mroku otwierały się na brytyjskim, czarodziejskim świecie w czasie nocy śmiertelników.

* * *

Harry już się rozglądał, kiedy Millicenta wylądowała z nimi na miejscu, w którym miało dojść do świętowania Walpurgi, największego skupiska mrocznej magii w Brytanii. Odprężył się, kiedy nigdzie nie zobaczył śladu po Falco, po czym rozejrzał się uważniej i spokojniej, bo musiał przyznać, że ich otoczenie było na tyle _dziwaczne_ , że na to zasługiwało.

Magia zwykle wybierała dla nich srebrno–zielone miejsca – Harry miał zwykle wrażenie, że były one tworzone przez magię, albo przynajmniej magia modyfikowała ich naturalny wygląd. Pojawił się już w zielonej, płytkiej dolinie, w której płonęło srebrne ognisko, oraz na polu lilii i trawy, a w zeszłym roku w lesie, gdzie ścigał dziki Mrok, który przybrał kształt białego jelenia. To miejsce było dziwniejsze od ich wszystkich razem wziętych.

Wyglądało na pustynię ze śliskimi, ciemnozielonymi kamieniami, wykręcającymi się w każdym możliwym kierunku w kształtach, których nie sposób było tak do końca rozpoznać, jakby były chmurami. Srebrne lśnienie uderzało ze szczytów głazów, błyszczało na ich krawędziach, tańczyło na nieczęstych, płaskich powierzchniach, jakby ciemna zieleń jednak nie była kamieniem, lecz wypolerowanym metalem. Gdzie Harry by się nie obejrzał, tam było jakieś srebrne światło, a jego oczy wreszcie zaczęły wyłapywać odległy krąg gwiazd, przyczajonych przy horyzoncie i błyszczących spomiędzy głazów, ilekroć miały na to okazję. To było... cóż, niepokojące.

Czekał na jakieś oznaki, że dziki Mrok zaczyna go przytłaczać, bo zwykle wpływał na nastroje świętujących, ale nic się nie działo. Wciąż czuł tę samą mieszankę strachu, złości i cichej pewności siebie, jaką czuł wychodząc z zasięgu magicznego kamienia, za pomocą którego Millicenta ich tu sprowadziła.

Niemożliwe, żeby kompletnie nie odczuwał tego wpływu. Już łatwiej byłoby uwierzyć, że przynajmniej tym razem ich nastroje były do siebie podobne.

Harry skubnął wargę. _Nie wiem, czy ośmielę się w to uwierzyć. Nie mam pojęcia, czy dziki Mrok w ogóle spróbuje mi jakkolwiek pomóc._

– Harry!

Poderwał wzrok i poczuł, jak pot podenerwowania ustępuje uldze, jaka ogarnęła jego ciało. Ktoś zapalił ognisko, wokół którego stało już wielu czarodziejów i czarownic, ogrzewając ręce przy intensywnym chłodzie pustyni. Harry ruszył ku nim i w tej samej chwili wszędzie zaczął prószyć śnieg – roztrzaskane płatki czystego srebra, oczywiście. Jak tylko wylądowały mu na skórze, Harry zadrżał i rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające. Zdawało się nie mieć żadnego efektu.

Miał wrażenie, że gwiazdy obserwują go przez dziury w głazach, oczekując jakiegoś rozpoznania, wyzwania, wyciągnięcia wniosków. Przez ciemne miejsca między nimi przeszła zmarszczka, kiedy się im przyglądał. Harry syknął między zębami. _Falco nadejdzie z nieba. Jestem tego pewien._

Draco i Snape znajdowali się zaledwie kilka kroków za nim, kiedy podszedł do ogniska. Większość twarzy była nieznajoma, ale niewielka grupa czarodziejów i czarownic odstąpiła od tłumu i wyszła mu na spotkanie. Harry rozpoznał większość swoich zadeklarowanych wobec Mroku sojuszników i powitał każdego kiwnięciem głowy. Oczy Honorii lśniły z podekscytowania, a Thomas wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany przesiewaniem piasku pod własnymi stopami, żeby zobaczyć z czego był zrobiony i wyglądał na kompletnie nieprzejętego nadciągającą bitwą, ale pozostali patrzyli na niego z powagą.

– Jak myślisz, będziemy w stanie ci pomóc? – zapytała cicho Ignifer, żeby obcy nie byli w stanie ich usłyszeć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

– Sam nie wiem. Przepowiednia może w ogóle nie tolerować ingerencji, ale równie dobrze może się okazać, że dopuści do niej na niewielkim poziomie. – Jak tylko to powiedział, zauważył ciążącą wokół przepowiednię, napędzany słodyczą grom, krążący miękko wokół odległego pierścieniem gwiazd, jakby była żywym stworzeniem, uwięzionym w klatce. _No bo praktycznie tym właśnie jest, biorąc pod uwagę jej zmienność._ – Z drugiej strony w zeszłym roku pozwoliła Dumbledore'owi robić, co mu się żywnie podobało, aż do przybycia Draco, na którym mogła się uwiesić i rozpocząć działanie. Tym razem będzie musiało dojść do innej sekwencji wydarzeń, bo jestem na nią gotów i już czekam na atak Falco.

Nie wymówił na głos swojego strachu, że przepowiednia _może_ pozwolić Falco na skrzywdzenie kogoś mu bliskiego, zanim owinie się wokół niego i Dracona, pozwalając im na zniszczenie drugiego Mrocznego Pana. Skoro już raz do tego doszło, to może się powtórzyć. Wydawało mu się, że może gdyby to był dowolny inny dzień poza Walpurgą, to może jeszcze przekonałby swoich sojuszników do nie pojawiania się... ale zaraz potem wyobraził sobie, do czego by doszło, gdyby tylko tego spróbował i westchnął. Nie, nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić tak długo, jak mieli kontrolę nad własnymi wolnymi wolami.

– Wydaje mi się, że atak nadejdzie z góry – powiedział, sięgając za siebie i czując pod ręką pocieszający ciężar ramienia Dracona. – Widzicie, jak przez niebo zaraz pod gwiazdami przechodzą zmarszczki?

– Co więcej – powiedziała nagle Hawthorn. – Czujecie zapach nadchodzącego wilka?

Harry obejrzał się na nią z zaskoczeniem. Zadzierała głowę coraz wyżej, aż praktycznie stanęła na palcach, bez przerwy węsząc. Od pełni minęło zaledwie kilka dni, więc Harry'ego prawdopodobnie nie powinno zaskakiwać, że wciąż miała kontrolę nad wilkołaczym zmysłem węchu, ale...

_Wilk? Jak ten, który powitał mnie tamtej nocy, kiedy uwolniłem testrala? Jak ten, który próbował zabrać mnie w objęcia Mroku tamtej nocy, kiedy straciłem rękę?_

_W co ten dziki Mrok sobie pogrywa?_

Harry musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że prawdopodobnie nie dowie się tego, aż nie będzie za późno, więc zmusił się do pogodzenia z tym. 

– Nie wyczuwam żadnego wilka – powiedział Hawthorn. – Czy przypomina wilkołaka w stadzie, czy zwykłego?

Dwa kolejne pociągnięcia nosem i Hawthorn opadła na pięty, wyglądając na sfrustrowaną. 

– Zapach zawrócił – powiedziała. – Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się udał. Zupełnie jakby nagle wysunął się spod silnego wiatru, który wcześniej uderzał prosto we mnie.

Harry dotknął jej łokcia. 

– Nie szkodzi. To i tak było naprawdę pomocne. Sama świadomość, że dziki Mrok nadchodzi pod postacią wilka podpowiada mi, jak się z nim rozprawić. – Tak naprawdę w to nie wierzył, bo wszystko, co wiedział o dzikim Mroku, miało swoje wady i zalety. To, że kiedyś zachowywał się w pewien szczególny sposób niczego nie znaczyło, bo był siłą samego chaosu i może nigdy więcej się tak nie zachować, albo zawrócić i zmieszać te zachowania z innymi, które również okażą się pomocne. Harry spojrzał na Adalrico. – Czy przyniósł pan osłony, o które prosiłem?

Adalrico kiwnął głową i wyciągnął je przed siebie. Harry zebrał je wszystkie. Nie były tak naprawdę osłonami, lecz pół–obręczami z drewna i skóry, które chroniły swojego nosiciela niewiarygodnie potężnym zestawem zaklęć. Ograniczały też jego możliwości do rzucania zaklęć obronnych, ale większość mrocznej magii nie podpadała pod tę kategorię, przez co Harry nabrał nadziei, że mogą okazać się najlepszym rozwiązaniem na czas Walpurgi. Wiedział, że Adalrico miał smykałkę do tworzenia tego rodzaju rzeczy i zapytał, czy byłby w stanie zrobić coś takiego dla wszystkich, którzy chcieli pojawić się na tym święcie. Przynajmniej skupił się w tym czasie na czymkolwiek innym, a nie Pharosie Starrise'ie, o którym, czego Harry dowiedział się na osobności od Millicenty, myślał zdecydowanie zbyt często.

– Świetnie – mruknął Harry i zaczął je kolejno rozdawać. Zawahał się jednak, kiedy podszedł do Dracona. Nie był pewien, czy rola Dracona w przepowiedni nie oznaczała czasem, że jednak nie będzie mógł nosić takiej bransolety.

Draco spojrzał mu w oczy i pokręcił głową. 

– Nie, Harry – powiedział cicho. – Pod tym względem jesteśmy sobie równi. Jeśli będziesz musiał rzucać zaklęcia, które mnie ochronią, to powinienem być w stanie zrobić to samo dla ciebie.

Narcyza syknęła, wciągając oddech, ale kiedy Harry na nią zerknął, nie odezwała się, tylko jej oczy lśniły od czegoś, co prawdopodobnie było dumą. Harry odwrócił się i wrócił do rozdawania bransolet. Słyszał jak niektórzy zakładają je sobie na ramiona, inni na nadgarstki i nagle ktoś szturchnął go w ramię.

Poderwał wzrok. Obok niego stał jeden z dziwnych czarodziejów, którzy do tej pory stali wokół ogniska. Odkaszlnął. 

– Czy możemy... dowiedzieć się, co tu się właściwie dzieje? – zapytał.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro i kiwnął w kierunku nieba. 

– Wiecie, że Mroczny Pan nadchodzi?

Czarodziej zacisnął palce na różdżce. 

– Tyle jeszcze wyczuliśmy, owszem – mruknął.

– A przepowiednia – powiedział cicho Harry – stanowi, że to ja pokonam Mrocznego Pana. Jeśli chcecie znaleźć się _poza_ wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem, powinniście byli zostać w domach. Wciąż możecie się tam aportować. – Podał mu niewielką ilość pozostałych bransolet. – Niektórzy z was mogą je założyć. Albo narzućcie na siebie najpotężniejsze możliwe tarcze i miejcie nadzieję, że walka się na was nie przeniesie.

– To _naprawdę_ cokolwiek oburzające, wiesz – powiedział oschle czarodziej, przyjmując bransolety od Harry'ego. – Walpurga to święto wszystkich mrocznych czarodziejów. Nie powinna być przerywana przez konflikt kilku z nich, a już z całą pewnością nie powinna zagrażać tym, którzy biorą w niej udział.

Harry podniósł brew, bo dziwna mieszanka własnego nastroju i nastroju Mroku zdawała mu się w jakiś sposób podnosić pewność siebie. 

– Przecież _zawsze_ była niebezpieczna – powiedział. – Biorąc pod uwagę przelewającą się przez nią magię i drzwi, które się zawsze pojawiają. A jeśli chodzi o to, żeby do konfliktu nie dochodziło właśnie tu i teraz, cóż, proszę spróbować to powiedzieć krążącej po niebie przepowiedni. – Czuł, jak się zbliża, jej kręgi zaczynały się zacieśniać.

Czarodziej zagapił się na niego, po czym odwrócił, jakby nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Harry uznał, że pewnie faktycznie tak było, ale i tak był rad, że ta rozmowa tak szybko się skończyła.

Obejrzał się na Owena, który z namysłem przyglądał się przestrzeniom między gwiazdami, zapinając własną bransoletę. 

– Muszę cię poprosić, żebyś trzymał się od tego z daleka – powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że przysięgałeś mnie chronić, ale... no, naprawdę nie może teraz do tego dojść, nie kiedy przepowiednia wymaga obecności konkretnych ludzi.

Owen oderwał wzrok od nieba i przytaknął. 

– Wiem, Harry.

Jego spojrzenie było ciężkie od cieni, które nie miały żadnego związku z nadchodzącą walką, Harry był tego pewien, więc zmarszczył brwi. 

– Co się stało, Owenie? Czy Draco zaczął znowu przysparzać jakichś problemów z Michaelem?

– Nie – powiedział miękko Owen. – Michael przysporzył sobie własnych problemów. Naprawdę nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać, Harry.

Harry ukłonił się przed nim bardzo płytko i zrobił sobie w głowie notatkę, żeby zapytać potem Owena o Michaela, po czym obrócił się. Kark łaskotała mu delikatna bryza, której jeszcze chwilę temu tam nie było. Wyciągnął rękę w bok i rzucił na swoich sojuszników tak potężną osłonę, jak tylko był w stanie, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Draco szedł za jego prawym ramieniem, zajmując pozycję wymaganą przez przepowiednię. Harry nie był pewien, jak dosłownie powinni do niej podchodzić, ale musiał przyznać, że czerpał naprawdę sporo pocieszenia z faktu, że stawał do walki z Falco z wiedzą o przepowiedni i tym, jak cała trójka do niej pasowała, zamiast po prostu opierać się na przypuszczeniach i dopiero po wszystkim orientować się, do czego właściwie doszło, jak to było w przypadku walki z Dumbledore'em.

Gwiazdy zaczęły tańczyć, trząść się i bujać, jakby były dzwoneczkami na gałązce choinki. Przeraźliwie zimna muzyka zalała uszy Harry'ego, ostrzejsza i bardziej przeszywająca od płatków śniegu. Zadrżał i obejrzał się przez ramię. Snape stał niedaleko z upartym wyrazem twarzy.

– Severusie – powiedział cicho Harry. – Proszę cię. Wejdź pod osłonę.

– Nie – powiedział Snape.

– Skrzywdzi cię – powiedział Harry, czując narastające podenerwowanie. Czuł, jak moc Falco zaczyna wzbierać w oddali, niczym nadciągające tsunami. Wiedział, oczywiście, że nie mogła to być _wyłącznie_ jego magia, ale też magia wspierającego go dzikiego Mroku. Wydawali się lepiej zgrywać ze sobą, niż Harry miał na to nadzieję, kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczął wierzyć, że to sam Mrok był mocą, której Mroczny Pan nie znał. Przepowiednia też się zbliżała, a jej grom przetoczył się po ramionach Harry'ego niczym ołowiany ciężar. Jakby tego było mało, czuł wokół siebie aż _dwójkę_ tych cholerstw, zmieszanych i zagnieżdżonych w sobie nawzajem. Podejrzewał, że jedną była oryginalna przepowiednia, zgodnie z którą usiłowali wychować go Dumbledore i Lily, a drugą była przepowiednia, która zapowiedziała, że ta oryginalna spełni się trzykrotnie. Prawdopodobnie obie unosiły się też podczas walki z Dumbledore'em, choć wtedy był zanadto zajęty, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę.

_A teraz myśli uciekają ci we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach i na co ci to?_ Obrócił się agresywnie w kierunku Snape'a. 

– Severusie, zawróć, _proszę cię_.

Snape otworzył usta, żeby na to odpowiedzieć i wtedy nagle przepowiednie poderwały się. Harry obrócił się akurat, kiedy Falco zaczął opadać.

Wyszli mu na spotkanie z Draconem. Usłyszał delikatny szelest, kiedy Draco wyciągnął różdżkę z kabury, a potem wszystkie dźwięki utonęły pod przytłaczającym, rozwrzeszczanym wyciem wilka o wielkości Hogwartu.

* * *

Falco opadał na nich jako orzeł bielik, ale pozwalał sobie na ciągłe zmiany kształtu, odkąd dotarli z Mrokiem na pustynię i zobaczyli, że Harry już na niego czekał. Harry i pozostali. Falco niemal się uśmiechnął. Nauczył się od Toma wielu rzeczy, które nie były tak pomocne, jak Falco miał nadzieję, jak na przykład przejęcie kontroli nad syrenami, ale w _jednej_ sprawie Tom miał rację. Musiał mieć, bo kiedy Falco przyglądał się jeszcze wszystkiemu z oddali, widział jak inni stosują tę samą taktykę.

Kiwnął do kroczącego obok siebie wilka. Był ogromny; nie wiedział nawet właściwie jak wielki, bo jego futro zdawało się rozpływać pośród nocy i ponownie formować, bez przerwy, bez końca, a czasami przytrafiało się groteskowo potężnej łapie, albo pyskowi, który byłby w stanie pożreć ministerstwo w całości. Teraz jednak podniósł łeb i zawył.

Wokół rozniosły się przetaczające fale dźwięku. Falco zachwiał się, ale zdołał utrzymać stały lot. Serce skakało mu od czegoś w rodzaju radości, co było najcieplejszą emocją, jaką poczuł od przebudzenia.

_Już prawie koniec. Wiem, jak to działa. Tom mi powiedział. Inni też. Harry nie będzie w stanie na to odpowiednio zareagować._

Mrok strzelał wokół niego, krążył wokół niego, kiedy tak nurkował coraz niżej i niżej i sprawiał, że gwiazdy kołysały wokół niego. Falco czuł, jak zaraz nad nimi Światło czeka cierpliwie, przyciągnięte, jak zawsze, wzrostem potęgi Mroku. Zwykle nie interweniowałoby w czasie Walpurgi w ten sam sposób, w jaki Mrok nie zrobiłby tego w czasie letniego przesilenia.

Ale kiedy Falco się zadeklarował, Światło straciło czarodzieja, z którym flirtowało od dawna i gdyby teraz zostało wezwane przez kogoś wystarczająco potężnego, poddającego się mu, to gryf i tak zdoła rozłożyć skrzydła.

Falco wbił wzrok w osobę, która zmusi do tego Harry'ego.

Przepowiednia przesunęła się obok niego niczym żmija gotowa do ataku. Falco ją zignorował. Miała się tu spełnić i oczywiście, że do tego dojdzie, właśnie po to tu przyszedł. Poświęcał się z własnej woli. Przepełniało go poczucie klarownego i bezwzględnego celu. Pod tym względem różnił się od biednego Albusa, który potrzebował torturować ludzi tylko po to, żeby wysłać sygnał. Falco uważał, że w tej walce zginie naprawdę niewielu ludzi, może jeden, góra dwóch.

Uderzył. Harry już wznosił magię, by przyjąć na siebie cios.

Atak Falco, wyglądający jak zakrzywiona, czarna, najeżona zębiskami strzała, minął go i objął Dracona Malfoya, zalewając mu ciało trucizną, płuca czarnym dymem, a tkanki rozszalałym rakiem. Pompował w niego tak wiele mocy, jak tylko mógł, zalewając go niczym fale brzeg. Falco wrzucił w ten atak wszystko, co miał, nawet nie starając się obronić. Lada moment Harry zorientuje się, co się właśnie stało.

Usłyszał tryumfalne wycie mrocznego wilka, ale tego się spodziewał.

_Nie_ spodziewał się za to, że Harry zawyje jakby w odpowiedzi, ani że nagle go zaatakuje, zamiast wołać Światło o pomoc.

* * *

Harry obejrzał się, kiedy Draco upadał, a szok był tak gęsty w jego ustach, co posmak mięty. _Nie mogło_ do tego dojść. Przepowiednia powiedziała, że to musiał być ktoś, kto go kochał, kto miał własną moc i miał stanąć za jego prawym ramieniem, żeby pomóc mu w pokonaniu Mrocznego Pana. Jak... jak mógł Draco...

I wtedy wyczuł od Dracona smród mrocznej magii, która zmieniła go praktycznie w mumię i w umyśle opadła bariera, którą utrzymywał od niemal dwóch lat.

Co innego, gdyby do czegoś takiego zrobił Voldemort, czy Rosier. Byli szaleni i zdawali się mieć jakiś osobisty uraz wobec Harry'ego. Ale Harry _wiedział_ , że Falco walczył z nim z kompletnie innych powodów, a jeśli coś tak ludzkiego jak nienawiść spróbowałoby się pojawić w nim na przestrzeni ostatnich stu lat, to pewnie i tak odrzuciłby ją od siebie jako coś kompletnie nieproduktywnego.

A teraz skrzywdził Dracona.

Bariera jeszcze mocniej się skruszyła. Wezbrała w nim czarna fala czystej i ryczącej furii, pragnącej odpłacić się Falco pięknym za nadobne. Harry czuł, jak dziki Mrok odsuwa się od Falco, żeby przyglądać się wszystkiemu radośnie, więc zmienił powietrze wokół swojego wroga, wewnątrz jego płuc i na jego skórze, w jadowite węże.

Smoła zdawała się zalewać cały jego świat, słyszał gdzieś w oddali własne wrzaski, zmieszane z długimi syknięciami w wężomowie, których prawdopodobnie nikt nie zdołałby przetłumaczyć. Zrobił krok przed siebie, wciąż celując w Falco całą magią, pragnąc _utopić_ go w truciźnie, tak samo jak on starał się utopić w niej Dracona...

_Nie myśl teraz o tym._ Kompletnie poddałby się przerażeniu, gdyby tylko o tym pomyślał, gdyby tylko zatrzymał się na chwilę i zorientował, że cały jego świat właśnie się zawalił.

Dlatego myślał wyłącznie o furii i wył i wrzeszczał, rozkazując żmijom napierać dalej, a jedna z nich, ogromna, owinęła się wokół ciała Falco, które miało jedną ludzką rękę i jedno skrzydło, i mogłaby go zmiażdżyć, gdyby Harry tylko tego sobie życzył.

Harry sobie tego życzył. Mógłby w tym momencie po prostu zażyczyć sobie zniknięcia Falco z powierzchni ziemi, zmycia go falami własnej pogardy, ale to byłoby zbyt bezbolesne. Harry chciał, żeby ten człowiek _cierpiał._

Usłyszał, jak ktoś staje za nim, ale nie obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, kto to mógł być. Nachylił się za to przed siebie, odrzucając napraszające się myśli o Draconie i skupiając na _potrzebie_ zadania bólu.

I wtedy magia Falco wzniosła się przeciw niemu, a dziki Mrok udzielił mu nieposkromionego, niepowstrzymywanego wsparcia. Żmije Harry'ego eksplodowały w ciemnym deszczu ciała i mięśni, a on sam opadł na ziemię, osłaniając się przed odłamkami kości, podczas gdy Falco zawisnął nad nim.

* * *

Falco był wściekły i przerażony. _Czemu jeszcze nie wezwał Światła?_

Gdyby tylko pozwolił sobie o tym pomyśleć, poczułby efekt mięśni jednej ze żmii, która zacisnęła się wokół niego. Nie pozwolił sobie o tym myśleć. Dziki Mrok, który wcześniej wycofał się, żeby przyjrzeć się temu chaosowi z radością w oczach, teraz ponownie wrócił i pomagał mu w przygnieceniu Harry'ego do ziemi.

A przez umysł Falco przebiegła nowa myśl, miękka jak deszcz i szybka jak światło.

_A może by tak po prostu zabić Harry'ego?_

Rozwiązałoby to naprawdę wiele problemów na raz. Jasne, zakłóciłoby przepowiednię, ale przecież przepowiednie są zmienne. Po prostu wybrałaby sobie kogoś innego po śmierci Harry'ego. I tak by się spełniła, ludzka ingerencja może tylko ją odroczyć, albo wrzucić na inne tory. Ktoś inny zabiłby Toma, to wszystko.

Oczywiście, zabicie Harry'ego wiązałoby się z pozostawieniem dwóch Mrocznych Panów w Brytanii, bez nikogo do zrównoważenia ich, ale przecież Falco mógłby ponownie opuścić ten świat, ukryć się, albo przenieść do społeczności, w której nie było żadnych Panów, czy Pań. Nie urodził się na tej wyspie. Usunęłoby to jednak _vatesa_ ze świata i to znacznie skuteczniej, niż zdołałaby to zrobić deklaracja wobec Światła.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, na ile na jego decyzję wpłynął potężny i nieoczekiwany ból, który przyszło mu odczuć, kiedy Harry posłał na niego swoje żmije, ale szybko odrzucił od siebie tę sugestię. Jeśli miał zamiar zabić chłopca, a nie oszczędzić go poprzez zmuszenie do deklaracji – a już niemal podjął pod tym względem decyzję; Harry musiał być znacznie mroczniejszy, niż mu się wydawało, skoro tak odruchowo sięgnął ku mrocznej magii w chwili, w której zagrożono jego kochankowi – to nie musiał okazywać mu żadnej łaski, ani przejmować się własnymi motywami. Musiał go tylko zabić.

Uznał, że najłatwiej byłoby to osiągnąć poprzez zniszczenie umysłu. Wówczas spełniłby swój cel bez względu na to, czy ciało by to przeżyło czy nie.

Z pomocą dzikiego Mroku skręcił i ukształtował swoją moc w kolejny grot. Czuł, jak potęga skacze wokół niego i kłapie ochoczo zębami, niczym wilk węszący za krwią. Falco ciśnie grotem w sam środek bezbronnego umysłu Harry'ego, niszcząc jego poczytalność; drugi strzał zniszczy poszarpane strzępy czegokolwiek, co potem w nim zostanie.

I wtedy nagle ktoś zaatakował go z boku i w tej samej chwili przepowiednia wzniosła się i _naparła_ , śpiewając niczym fala zrobiona z sopli lodu...

A dziki Mrok odsunął się, przyglądając wszystkiemu z daleka.

* * *

Świat był bardzo prosty.

Tu był Harry, leżący na ziemi, pokryty krwią i ranami. Tam był Mroczny Pan, gotów go zniszczyć i zbierający tak wiele magii, że w głowie zaczynało mu od tego szumieć, a wzrok rozmywać się. Harry byłby pewnie w stanie wchłonąć tę moc, ale obecnie paraliżowała go gwałtowna reakcja Falco, oraz troska o Dracona. Widział, jak po policzkach Harry'ego zaczynają płynąć łzy, kiedy strach o Dracona zaczął przebijać się przez ścianę nienawiści.

Harry miał szczęście, że _jego_ własne impulsy zawsze ściągały go ku zemście, a nienawiść zawsze była silniejsza od strachu.

Snape wycelował różdżką w Falco, podczas gdy jego magia wzniosła się wokół niczym tornado, krąg pełen oczu, kłów i pazurów. 

– _Inimicus!_

Ledwie klątwa wrogości została wystrzelona, Snape poczuł jak po głowie przetacza mu się grom, po którym doszło do wysokiego, podnieconego śpiewu, co prawdopodobnie było efektem jakichś zaklęć, rzucanych przez sojuszników Harry'ego, o ile w ogóle zdołali wyrwać się spod rzuconej przez niego osłony. Snape nawet się na nich nie obejrzał. Miał zamiar obronić swoje dziecko i miał zamiar użyć znacznie mroczniejszej magii, niż Harry kiedykolwiek by na to pozwolił.

Klątwa wrogości trafiła Falco, który – wyglądając teraz jak pół człowiek, pół orzeł, a po części jeszcze jakieś inne stworzenie, rozmywające się na krańcach pośród nocy – obrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Snape wiedział, że będzie teraz oszołomiony i oślepiony pogardą włożoną w zaklęcie. Ta klątwa pozwalała wrogowi odczuć dokładnie to samo, co rzucający czuł wobec niego.

Zwykle też wytrącała z równowagi, nie pozwalając przygotować się na następny cios. Snape uśmiechnął się lekko. 

– _Contundo!_

Tego zaklęcia nauczył się od Evana Rosiera, zaczynało się pod osłonami przeciwnika i momentalnie zabierało się za obijanie ich stawów i wrażliwych części kości, niejednokrotnie je roztrzaskując. Falco zadrżał i przez ból stracił kolejną chwilę, a może to było zaskoczenie, że jednak dało się go skrzywdzić, albo że dziki Mrok ponownie się od niego odsunął i opuścił.

Snape od razu rzucił kolejną klątwę. Tu chodziło o zemstę. Nie miał zamiaru pozwalać wrogowi na dojście do siebie, ale też nie chciał mieszać klątw ze sobą, bo przeciwnik mógłby nie mieć czasu na _docenienie_ wszystkich niuansów bólu, jakie miał zamiar zaoferować mu Snape.

– _Confervefacio!_

Bezróżdżkowa magia zakręciła się wokół niego i zrodziła zaklęcie w chmurze kolorowych iskier; zwykle mogłoby uderzyć w dowolne miejsce na ciele, ale Snape celował w oczy Falco, więc tam właśnie pomknęła. Uśmiechnął się ponownie, słysząc jego wrzask. Oczy zmieniające się w galaretkę i ściekające po twarzy rozproszyłyby każdego, nie tylko Mrocznego Pana.

Kolejny krok przed siebie, kolejne mroczne zaklęcie. 

– _Deliquesco medullae!_

Szpik zniknął z kości Falco. Snape nigdy nie został poddany efektom tego zaklęcia, ale powiedziano mu, że niosło ze sobą wręcz wykwintny rodzaj bólu. Słuchał z dystansem wycia, które rozległo się ponad nim, po czym zamachnął się z kolejnym.

– _Ad..._

I wtedy Falco opanował się na tyle, żeby w niego uderzyć.

* * *

Wszystko poszło tak strasznie źle, niewłaściwie i niespodziewanie, że Falco nie wiedział, co o tym w ogóle myśleć.

Słyszał szelest śmiechu za sobą, kiedy dziki Mrok oglądał jego zmagania, wicie się z bólu i czuł nagłe zmiany w swoim ciele, kiedy szpik zniknął mu z kości, a magia momentalnie je zalała, próbując jakoś to zrekompensować, ale to oczy najbardziej odwróciły jego uwagę.

Może i byłby w stanie je wymienić, ale ten _ból..._

To właśnie był pokaz nieokiełznanej, mrocznej magii. To był człowiek, który nie stał się mrocznym czarodziejem przez wzgląd na równowagę świata i liczbę żyjących na nim świetlistych czarodziejów, ani nawet dlatego, że wymagała tego od niego czystokrwista tradycja, według której dzieci powinny obierać tę samą deklarację, co ich rodzice. To był wyrzutek, czarodziej który robił wszystko z nienawiści, który nawet teraz działał w zemście.

_Ośmielił się mnie skrzywdzić._

Falco poruszył się, wznosząc swoją moc i uderzając nią, bezkształtnie, nieforemnie, nie wiedząc nawet, co z tego wyniknie, ale pragnąc, żeby wynikło _cokolwiek._

Usłyszał suche trzaśnięcie i żałował, że nawet nie był w stanie sprawdzić, czy roztrzaskał tym kręgosłup, czy kark Severusa Snape'a. Ponownie usłyszał śmiech dzikiego Mroku, który już ochrypł z wycia, ale i tak nie przybył mu na pomoc. _Mam za swoje, że w ogóle spróbowałem mu zaufać_ , pomyślał z goryczą Falco.

Zaczął się koncentrować. Jeśli tylko skupi się na tym wystarczająco, zdoła transmutować ciało w inny kształt. _Możliwe_ , że da radę stworzyć sobie nowe oczy na dłoniach. Jasne, od lat już nie badał delikatnego kształtu oka i nie był pewien, czy pamiętał dość o źrenicy i rogówce, żeby w ogóle wykonać to z powodzeniem, ale i tak chciał spróbować.

I wtedy Harry doszedł do siebie.

* * *

Jeden rodzaj bariery opadł, kiedy Harry martwił się o Dracona, a kolejny, kiedy strach zalał mu umysł. A potem zobaczył jak Snape pada na ziemię, bo jedna z jego nóg została złamana tak czysto, jakby była gałązką i w głowie pękł mu trzeci rodzaj bariery.

Znane było mu to poczucie bezmyślnej furii, która wyłoniła się wtedy z niego. Czuł ją już trzykrotnie. Za pierwszym razem minister Knot spróbował osuszyć go z magii. Za drugim matka spróbowała przejąć nad nim kontrolę i przekonać do powrotu do Doliny Godryka. Za trzecim Bellatrix odcięła mu dłoń i zaraz potem musiał walczyć z Voldemortem.

Nie czuł jej od niemal dwóch lat. Teraz jednak wróciła, wypełniając mu kończyny znajomą potęgą. Harry nawet nie musiał wstawać, żeby móc z niej skorzystać. Otworzył usta w pozbawionym dźwięku wrzasku, a furia wypłynęła z niego, przecierając się, sunąc na potędze jego magii, ślizgając się przez powietrze niczym sopel lodu, którego chłód Harry poczuł aż w głębi gardła. Jego magia nadciągnęła zaraz za nią i wspólnie pomknęły w kierunku Falco.

Nagle przyłączył się do nich dziki Mrok, uderzając swoją potęgą w moc Harry'ego, napędzając ją coraz szybciej, wyjąc i tańcząc. Harry nie był w stanie na nim polegać, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale ta świadomość wydawała się teraz wyjątkowo odległa. Sięgnął ku temu chaosowi i poczuł jego odpowiedź, agresywną i radosną, jakby się mu zadeklarował. To nie był dziki Mrok z poprzedniego zimowego przesilenia, albo zeszłorocznej Walpurgi, czy dowolnej innej okazji, kiedy usiłował przekonać go do siebie. Harry zorientował się w oszołomieniu, że właśnie na tym polegała symbolika wilczego kształtu. Już kiedyś go przybrał. I teraz _też_ nosił go z tego samego powodu, bo Harry stracił nad sobą panowanie do tego stopnia, że ściągnął na siebie jego uwagę.

Uderzyli Falco z trzech frontów, trzech stron. Harry poczuł jak stary czarodziej zaczyna się wić, przepełniony magią, która utrzymywała go w jednym kawałku mimo braku szpiku i starała się poinformować go o nadchodzącym ataku i ochronić.

Wiedział, czego chciał. Już i tak był podzielony gładko na trzy części, swoją magię, furię i dziki Mrok. Posłał każde do swoich zadań i usłyszał, jak dziki Mrok szepnął mu w głowie: _Lecę._

Furia owinęła się wokół Falco, kompletnie go zamrażając i szepcząc na ucho, że zaraz zginie.

Magia otworzyła błyszczące tunele między ciałami Dracona i Snape'a, bezwzględnie osuszając Falco z magii i przenosząc ją bezpośrednio do nich. Harry nawet nie spróbował na stałe przekazać im tej magii. Wyleczył jednak złamaną nogę Snape'a, jak i choroby i trucizny, które Falco puścił luzem w Draconie. Zrobił to bez wahania i nawet nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, jak mu się to udało, mimo że w normalnym stanie musiałby się zatrzymać i bardzo intensywnie zastanowić nad tym, jak właściwie osiągnąć zamierzony efekt. Teraz jednak Harry był wściekły, więc po prostu sobie tego zażyczył i do tego właśnie doszło.

Dziki Mrok czekał, przyczajony, krążący, aż Falco zaczął opierać się i zwalczać osuszanie magii, przed czym początkowo powstrzymywał go szok i ból. Wtedy uderzył. Harry zobaczył jak przez niebo mknie ogromna, czarna łapa o srebrnych pazurach, rozmywających się niczym spadające gwiazdy.

Rozerwała Falco na strzępy na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, nie tylko fizyczny. Organy wylały się z niego i opadły na przyprószony śniegiem piach wokół Harry'ego z cichymi dźwiękami pękających skórzanych worków, ale jego umysł też rozpadł się na kawałki, poczytalność rozerwana niczym materiał na latawcu, dusza rozwinęła się niczym kawałek Toma Riddle'a z pamiętnika, a magia wylała się niczym krew i została wessana przez głodną paszczę Mroku.

Został pożarty i w przeciągu minuty skóra Falco unosiła się w powietrzu niczym flaga. Harry'emu wydawało się, że opadnie przed nim na ziemię, ale dziki Mrok chuchnął na nią, przez co pomknęła w noc, ścigana i skubana przez niezliczone, stworzone z cieni szczeniaki.

A przepowiednia śpiewała wokół niego, podekscytowana, ciepła i senna.

Harry wbił dłonie w piasek, dysząc ciężko, po czym podźwignął się na nogi. Umysł dźwięczał mu od mocy, a ciało od niej lśniło, ale wiedział, że to zaraz ustąpi przed magicznym i emocjonalnym wycieńczeniem, co otworzy wrota cierpieniu. Ale w tej chwili magia wciąż trzymała go na nogach, więc ukłonił się w kierunku, w którym zniknął Mrok, rozumiejąc go znacznie lepiej, niż wcześniej.

_Mocą, której Falco nie znał, faktycznie był Mrok. Ale chodziło o moją własną, mroczną magię, podobnie jak Snape'a, a nie tylko dziki Mrok. Który faktycznie jest wcieleniem chaosu. Pomógł i jemu i mnie. Czemu? Pewnie dlatego, że świetnie się przy tym bawił. Wreszcie doświadczyłem czegoś, co na dobre powstrzyma mnie przed próbami zaufania mu._

_A przepowiednia…_

_Przepowiednia jednak potrzebowała, żeby tym razem to Snape stanął za moim prawym ramieniem, a nie Draco._

Harry skrzywił się lekko, kiedy wersy trzeciej przepowiedni Trelawney ponownie zadrżały mu w umyśle.

_Po trzykroć pierwsza los wije swój kręty_ ,

_Trzykrotnie nadejdzie wyboru czas i skutek._

_Stara przepowiednia spełni się trzykrotnie. To dobrze zrozumiałem. Ale wygląda na to, że też będzie musiała za każdym razem wybierać inną_ parę _starszego i młodszego. Już wybrała mnie i Dracona. Nie mogła ponownie z nas skorzystać._

Wydawało mu się, że pieśń przepowiedni nabrała w tym momencie bezczelnych nut, więc obrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, jak czują się Draco i Snape. Pozostali sojusznicy już wyrwali się spod osłony, pod którą ich ukrył, prawdopodobnie dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi i już biegli w ich kierunku. Narcyza pochylała się nad Draconem z twarzą bladą z szoku. Draco miał otwarte oczy i Harry'emu wydawało się, że zdawał sobie sprawę z sytuacji i miejsca, w jakich się znajdował.

Pochylił się nad Snape'em, który spojrzał mu bez wahania w oczy. Harry ścisnął mu rękę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział. – Nie zdołałbym... nie znalazłbym w sobie sił, gdybyś tego nie zrobił. – Już czuł, jak furia się w nim rozprasza, opuszcza go, nie dzięki zamknięciu za barierami, ale uciekając w noc. Cóż, jeśli istniała jakaś pora roku, kiedy mogło do tego dojść, to z pewnością musiała być to właśnie noc Walpurgi, zwłaszcza że dziki Mrok zdawał się faktycznie odzwierciedlać jego nastrój.

– Nie byłem w stanie znieść twojego cierpienia – powiedział Snape ochrypłym z bólu głosem.

– Wiem. – Harry spojrzał na jego nogę. – Jesteś w stanie chodzić?

Snape zademonstrował to poprzez podźwignięcie się na nogi, mimo że musiał przy tym złapać Harry'ego za ramię. Pobladł okrutnie po wykonaniu pierwszego kroku, ale już po chwili tylko kulał, co usatysfakcjonowało Harry'ego. Magia Falco zwróciła, co magia Falco odebrała.

– Harry?

Obrócił się szybko, spodziewając usłyszeć najgorsze wieści, ale Narcyza po prostu pokręciła głową, stojąc z Draconem na rękach. Kiedy Harry ruszył w jej stronę, doszedł do wniosku, że musiała rzucić jakieś zaklęcie odciążające.

– Zasnął – wyszeptała Narcyza. – No wiesz, z szoku. – Harry kiwnął głową i przez chwilę unikał jej wzroku, ale dotknęła łokciem jego policzka i podniosła mu głowę. – Harry. O nic cię nie winię.

Zmusił się do przyglądania jej twarzy, póki faktycznie jej uwierzył, po czym przyglądał się szeroko otwartymi oczami Draconowi, dzięki czemu był w stanie zobaczyć jego fizyczny, jak i magiczny stan. Powoli, jeden po drugim, jego mięśnie zaczęły się odprężać. Nie zostało w nim śladu po chorobie. Draco prawdopodobnie będzie musiał spędzić kilka dni w skrzydle szpitalnym pod opieką Madam Pomfrey, choćby dlatego, że wtłoczono w niego niezwykłe ilości magii, po czym ją mu odebrano, ale na szczęście zdoła potem żyć, nie tylko przeżyć.

Wreszcie spojrzał na swoich sojuszników, ale od razu zorientował się, że żadnemu nic się nie stało. Obcy, którzy wcześniej stali wokół ogniska, zniknęli, ale Harry nie widział nigdzie żadnych ciał.

– Aportowali się, jak tylko zaczęła się walka – zapewnił go Thomas, który był najbliżej. – Tchórze. To było _fascynujące._ – Spojrzał na czarne niebo, jakby w nadziei, że wilk jeszcze powróci.

Harry westchnął lekko. 

– Z pewnego punktu widzenia, niewątpliwie, Thomasie – zgodził się. – Czy mógłbyś wrócić z nami do Hogwartu i sprawdzić stan Draco? – Ufał Madam Pomfrey, ale poczułby się lepiej, gdyby ktoś pojawił się też, żeby zbadać Dracona na efekty poboczne całej tej magii.

– Z przyjemnością. – Thomas uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tylko powiadomię o wszystkim Priscillę i dzieciaki. – Stuknął różdżką w nadgarstek, rozpoczynając zaklęcie komunikacyjne.

Harry kiwnął do pozostałych głową. 

– Dziękuję za przybycie – powiedział. – Doceniam, że byliście skłonni pojawić się tu ze mną. Będę w Hogwarcie, jeśli ktoś ma potrzebę aportowania się tam i porozmawiania ze mną. – _Wiedział,_ że tej nocy już nie zaśnie, był na to zbyt spięty.

Jeden za drugim, ludzie wokół niego zaczęli znikać. Snape zdawał się przekonany, że powinien na niego zaczekać, ale Harry rzucał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, póki też nie zniknął.

Harry skorzystał z tych kilku samotnych chwil, żeby nad sobą w miarę możliwości zapanować, po czym wziął głęboki oddech.

Jego umysł wrócił, nieuchronnie, do przepowiedni.

_Musi podjąć trzecią decyzję. Kolejna para młodszego i starszego. Kto to będzie? Z kim jeszcze miałbym stawić czoła Voldemortowi? Nie wyobrażam sobie tego bez Draco, czy Snape'a. A jeśli chodzi o Connora... no, wciąż nie kocha całego świata czarodziejów. Nie wiem, o kogo może chodzić i martwi mnie to._

Usłyszał cichy warkot i otworzył oczy. Siedział przed nim czarny wilk o zielonych ślepiach i srebrnej błyskawicy na łbie, a jego spojrzenie było pełne gościnności i zaproszenia, wzywało go na ścieżki Mroki i niezliczonych, bezmyślnych tajemnic, które się na nich znajdowały.

– Nie zadeklaruję się – wyszeptał Harry. – Falco mylił się pod tym względem i teraz powtarzasz jego błąd.

Wilk odetchnął z satysfakcją i odezwał się głosem, który Harry słyszał tamtej nocy, kiedy udał się uwolnić testrale. _Twoje protesty nie mają znaczenia. Jeszcze cię dopadnę._

– Coś mi się nie wydaje – powiedział Harry.

Dziki Mrok śmiał się i śmiał, po czym rozwiał w powietrzu niczym czarna chmura, od której Harry'ego zapiekły oczy.

Rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po pustyni, po czym ze zmęczeniem aportował z powrotem do Hogwartu. Uważał, że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie doszło do tego rodzaju Walpurgi, ale prawdopodobnie dziki Mrok był na tyle szalony, żeby wtrącać się i przerywać nawet własne święta.


	110. Interludium: Dziewiąty list Wyzwolicielki

_1 maja 1997_

_Drogi ministrze Scrimgeourze,_

Falco Parkinson nie żyje.

Wiem, że już pan pewnie o tym wie, ale nie mogłam pominąć czegoś takiego w liście, kiedy osobiście poczułam we własnej głowie jego śmierć. Śniło mi się coś, czego nie rozumiałam przez natężenie świateł i magii, ale widziałam chwilę, w której został rozerwany na strzępy przez sam Mrok.

To naprawdę wielka ulga, ale nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jak pan musi się czuć, albo Harry vates, skoro ze świata zniknął Mroczny Pan, który zagrażał wam swoją mocą. Mam nadzieję, że moje informacje pomogły wam jakoś w walce z nim.

Słyszałam też przemowę, którą wygłosił pan w kilka dni po moim ostatnim liście, że każdy przyjaciel ministerstwa, który czuje się niesprawiedliwie traktowany przez jego wrogów, otrzyma od pana pełne wsparcie. Nie byłam w stanie przestać o tym myśleć. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam, bardzo rzadko wypuszczano mnie z domu i kompletnie nie wiem, jak funkcjonuje reszta czarodziejskiego świata. Ilekroć pozwalano mi wyjść, rodzice wszędzie się ze mną aportowali. Widziałam domy ich przyjaciół i parokrotnie ulicę Pokątną, ale nigdy nie widziałam żadnej mapy i nie jestem pewna, jak daleko mam do ministerstwa.

Nie proszę o ratunek. Nie jestem nawet pewna, na ile przydały się panu moje informacje. Wciąż uważam, że powinnam sama znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Ale spróbuję, w miarę możliwości, załączyć subtelne podpowiedzi, które być może pozwolą panu na ustalenie mojego położenia względem ministerstwa. Nie będzie pan w stanie wysłać do mnie listu, ale możliwe że zdoła pan przynajmniej ustalić, gdzie znajduje się dom mojego ojca. Jak już kiedyś wspomniałam, narzucił na niego osłony, które pozwalają mu na zidentyfikowanie opuszczających dom listów z jego imieniem, czy anagramem, więc muszę być naprawdę ostrożna.

Wiem, że to miejsce zwykle nazywa się krajem wiecznej zieleni.

Wiem, że rodzice często mówili mi, że Mrok jest przeciwieństwem wszystkiego, w co kiedykolwiek wierzyli, więc powinien zostać w miarę możliwości wyplewiony z czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa.

Wiem, że „przyjaciele” ojca są mu podlegli i pokornie użyczają mu pieniędzy, ilekroć o to poprosi, mimo że sami nie mają zbyt wiele.

Nasze nazwisko przypomina światło, które nadciąga po księżycu i gwiazdach.

Przykro mi, proszę pana, ale naprawdę nie mogę pozwolić sobie na więcej szczegółów. Proszę, niech pan się nie przejmuje, jeśli nie będzie w stanie pan ustalić, o jaką rodzinę konkretnie chodzi. Przeżyłam tak długo, że przeżyję jeszcze jakiś czas. Ale zaczynam wierzyć, że kiedyś będę wolna i może nawet mam przyjaciół, którzy pomogą mi w ucieczce. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia spotkam się z panem i zdołam podziękować za nadanie mi celu i zainspirowanie mnie. Może nawet kiedyś zdołam to samo powiedzieć Harry'emu vatesowi.

Z uszanowaniem,

_Wyzwolicielka_


	111. Rozdział osiemdziesiąty czwarty: Tydzień słońca

_Czwartek_

Harry’ego nie było przy łóżku Dracona, kiedy Draco się obudził, ale wszedł w chwilę potem, niosąc ogromną książkę i posyłają Draconowi uśmiech, który był dokładnie tak słodki, jak Draco miał nadzieję zobaczyć. 

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał. 

– Okropnie – powiedział Draco wprost, przeciągając się i krzywiąc, kiedy ból przeszył mu wyciągnięte nad głową ręce. – Co się właściwie wczoraj _stało?_ – Pamiętał tylko mignięcie białego orła i biegnącego ku niemu czarnego wilka, a potem już nic.

– Falco cię zaatakował – powiedział cicho Harry. – Uderzył cię strzałą zrobioną z trucizny, która starała się cię zniszczyć. – Pogłaskał Dracona po ramieniu, jakby potrzebował się upewnić, że Draco wciąż był zdrowy, żywy i obecny. – Wściekłem się i zaatakowałem go w odpowiedzi, ale zdołał mnie odeprzeć. Wtedy zaatakował go Snape i kiedy Falco zaatakował jeszcze _jego,_ to znalazło się we mnie wreszcie dość furii, żeby go zniszczyć.

– Czy profesorowi Snape'owi nic nie jest? – zapytał Draco, usiłując opanować własną zazdrość o to, że innym przyszło zobaczyć coś takiego na własne oczy, a jemu nie.

– Nie. Dochodzi do siebie po nagłym uzdrowieniu złamanej nogi, ale Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że nic mu nie będzie. – Harry zmarszczył lekko brew. – Coś nie tak, Draco? Przygryzasz wargę i starasz się nie krzywić.

– Uwielbiam patrzeć na ciebie, kiedy rozwijasz w pełni swoją moc – powiedział Draco, uznając że najwyraźniej nie udało mu się w pełni ukryć ze swoją zazdrością. – A teraz inni to widzieli, a _ja_ nie.

Harry oparł książkę o krawędź łóżka, nachylając się nad nią uważnie. Draco zauważył, że policzki mu lekko drżały, jakby próbował się ukryć z uśmiechem. Skrzywił się, a potem jeszcze mocniej, kiedy Harry zaczął się cicho śmiać.

– No skoro cię to _tak_ bawi – zaczął Draco.

Harry pomachał mu ręką przed nosem, srebrna plamka na dłoni zalśniła mocno. 

– Nie, to nie tak. Och, Draco. Pewne rzeczy się w tobie po prostu nie zmieniają i naprawdę to w tobie uwielbiam. – Nachylił się, żeby pocałować Dracona i zrobił to tak pociesznie, że Draco czuł się po tym nieco ukojony. – Wrzucę wspomnienie do myślodsiewni, żebyś mógł to sobie obejrzeć, jak już ci się polepszy. A teraz. Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że będziesz się czuł okropnie po obudzeniu, więc przyniosłem książkę, żeby ci poczytać i czymś cię zająć. Ale przede wszystkim, czy chciałbyś coś zjeść?

– Nie – powiedział Draco. Jego brzuch dawał wrażenie pustki, ale była to skotłowana pustka. Był przekonany, że gdyby coś teraz zjadł, to by momentalnie zwymiotował. Ułożył się wygodnie na poduszkach i spojrzał żałośnie na Harry'ego. – Co to za książka? Lepiej, żeby to nie była praca domowa.

Harry pokręcił głową i zajął krzesło obok łóżka, po raz kolejny podnosząc książkę. 

– Nie. Zapytałem twoją matkę, jaka była twoja ulubiona książka w dzieciństwie i z samego rana dostałem od niej tę.

Draco poczuł, jak szczęka mu opada. Być może powinien był od razu rozpoznać tę książkę, ale nie widział jej już od lat, odkąd ojciec wygłosił krótką przemowę w czasie jego ósmych urodzin, że Draco powinien wreszcie zostawić za sobą dziecięce historie i skupić na czystokrwistych rytuałach, historii i zaklęciach. Ale faktycznie, kiedy Harry obrócił książkę, Draco zobaczył dobrze sobie znany, jasno zielony tytuł na skórzanej oprawie. Być może powinien wydawać się mu zbyt pstrokaty. Ale pokochał tę książkę, kiedy był zbyt młody, żeby przejmować się czymś takim. Kojarzyła mu się z wieloma wspomnieniami, kiedy jego mama, albo skrzaty domowe, czytały mu te historie.

Oczywiście, gdyby tylko ktoś teraz wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego i zobaczył, że Harry czyta mu bajki, to obaj poczuliby się głęboko zakłopotani. Draco spróbował go przed tym przestrzec. 

– Ee, Harry, może rozłożyłbyś osłonę prywatności? – Chwilę potem potrząsnął głową. – Skąd w ogóle cię wzięło, żeby zapytać moją mamę o coś takiego?

– Prawie cię wczoraj straciłem – powiedział Harry wprost. – W ostatecznym rozrachunku Falco popełnił tym śmiertelny błąd. Sparaliżowałby mnie, gdyby zrobił z ciebie zakładnika...

– Jak wszyscy inni – powiedział Draco, myśląc o Rosierze i Voldemorcie.

Harry złapał go za rękę i pocałował jej wierzch. 

– Ale spróbował cię zabić – powiedział miękko. – Tak strasznie się wściekłem, Draco. Wydaje mi się, że jakaś część mnie wciąż usiłuje sięgnąć ku tej nocy, odnaleźć fragment temperamentu, który rozwiał się wtedy na niebie. Chciałbym przeczytać ci coś, co _wiem,_ że ci się spodoba. Proszę?

Draco przez chwilę przyglądał się jego twarzy. Mógłby stanąć w obronie własnej godności i powiedzieć, że to przecież zwykłe bajki i _oczywiście,_ że wolałby jakąś bardziej dorosłą lekturę, ale prawda była taka, że żadna inna fikcja nie cieszyła go równie mocno i niewinnie, co ta zawarta w trzymanej przez Harry'ego książce.

– Niech będzie – wyszeptał.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozsiadł wygodnie i zaczął przeglądać książkę. 

– Którą lubisz najbardziej? – zapytał.

Draco szybko znalazł na to odpowiedź. 

– Miecz, Puchar, Drzewo – powiedział. Zawsze czuł się, jakby ta historia zalewała go falami podziwu, wypełniając pięknymi słowami i obrazami. Starał się ją zapamiętać, ale za każdym razem, kiedy ją czytał, albo słyszał, wciągał się w nią tak bardzo, że słowa potem stawały się być tylko rozrzuconymi szczątkami w jego umyśle. Uważał, że i tak miał szczęście, że zdołał zapamiętać tytuł.

Harry przez chwilę przeglądał spis treści, po czym odchylił się i zaczął czytać. Draco zamknął oczy, nie żeby zasnąć, ale by pozwolić sobie na głębsze chłonięcie historii.

– Miecz piękny jak poranek! Puchar niczym dno klejnotu! Drzewo z pieśnią ukrytą między konarami! _Te_ właśnie dary życzę sobie otrzymać z okazji ślubu, matko, i nie przyjmę żadnych innych.

Wokół Dracona wezbrały wspomnienia ciepła, miłości i komfortu i osiadły na cieple koców i dłoni Harry'ego, która wciąż trzymała jego, otaczając go kokonem takiego spokoju, że zamruczałby, gdyby tylko wiedział jak. Pozwolił sobie ponownie się porwać.

* * *

_Piątek_

Snape powoli podniósł głowę. Jakiś cichy, delikatny dźwięk odciągnął jego uwagę od sprawdzania wypracowań. Obejrzał się, niemal pewien, że lada moment zobaczy gnojka Potterów przykucniętego w kącie pod peleryną–niewidką i usiłującego go rozproszyć. To byłoby dla niego typowe.

Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi ponad warzonym właśnie eliksirem, maścią na oparzenia dla skrzydła szpitalnego. Snape próbował wyjaśnić Harry'emu, że wcale nie musiał odpłacać się Madam Pomfrey za opiekę nad Draconem, a Harry zapewnił go, że rozumie, ale i tak chciał to zrobić. 

– Czy coś się stało, Severusie?

– Wydawało mi się, że coś... słyszałem. – Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił kilka zaklęć, które pozwoliłyby mu na wykrycie niewidzialnych intruzów, na wypadek gdyby komuś jednak udało się minąć jego osłony. Nikogo nie znalazł. Poza pająkiem, tworzącym w kącie pajęczynę, Argutusem owiniętym wokół nóg stołu, na którym Harry warzył swój eliksir, oraz niewielkiej armii mrówek z Zakazanego Lasu, która znalazła jakieś okruszki i teraz radośnie niosła ją z powrotem do mrowiska, w pokojach nie było nikogo poza nim i Harrym.

– Niczego nie słyszałem.

Snape wreszcie kiwnął głową i wrócił do sprawdzania. Tym razem, kiedy cichy dźwięk się wznowił, Snape nie obejrzał się, ani nie uniósł różdżki. Zamiast tego spróbował wyostrzyć zmysły, wyobrażając sobie, że jego zmysł słuchu zaczyna rozciągać się poza głową. Odciął się od innych bodźców poprzez opuszczenie powiek, aż ciemna sieć nie zajęła w pełni jego wzroku, zmuszając do poświęcenia uwagi czemuś innemu, niż tekstura pergaminu i pióro pod palcami.

Dźwięk zdecydowanie dochodził gdzieś zza niego i to całkiem niedaleko. Miał w sobie muzyczną nutę, o ile można było przypisać to czemuś tak cichemu i niemrawemu. Nucenie? Tak, to mogłoby być nucenie.

Snape w pierwszej chwili pomyślał o jakimś złapanym w pajęczynę owadzie, może pszczole, której nie wykryło jego zaklęcie.

Ale potem przyszło mu do głowy coś znacznie bardziej interesującego, więc rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, które wytłumiło wszystkie wydawane przez niego dźwięki i obrócił się.

Harry ważył kolejne składniki, potrzebne do maści. Argutus wydał z siebie przeciągłe syknięcie, co prawdopodobnie było jego wersją rady. Harry syknął w odpowiedzi, brzmiąc na cokolwiek rozbawionego, mimo zwykłego dla wężomowy ostrego i gniewnego tonu.

A cichy dźwięk urwał się, po czym wznowił, jak tylko Harry zakończył syczenie.

Harry nucił pod nosem, kiedy przygotowywał maść na oparzenia i zdawał się kompletnie nie zdawać z tego sprawy.

Snape przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy. Harry nie spiął się, nie wzdrygnął, nie poderwał na niego wzroku, co _też_ było niezwykłe; zazwyczaj był tak świadom swojego otoczenia, że Snape powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że przez swój trening Harry już nigdy nie zdoła się w pełni odprężyć. Teraz jednak był skupiony, zaabsorbowany, a mimo to wciąż nieskrępowany i w dodatku nucił.

Snape nie sądził, żeby mogła go do tego skłonić maść, która była cokolwiek nieskomplikowanym eliksirem.

_Lubi przebywać ze mną w tym samym pokoju. Lubi warzyć eliksiry pod moim okiem._

Snape pokręcił lekko głową, a Harry najwyraźniej zauważył ten ruch kątem oka i urwał nucenie. 

– Czy coś się stało? – zapytał ponownie.

– Wypracowania Gryfonów – powiedział Snape z pewną godnością – są wyjątkowo koszmarne. – To nie tak, że to nie była prawda.

Harry roześmiał się, a w tym dźwięku pojawiło się więcej rozbawienia, niż ten komentarz w ogóle zasługiwał. Snape czuł, jak w żołądku osiada mu kompletnie nieznajoma emocja. Harry... cieszył się, że tu był.

– Jestem pewien, że dasz popalić temu domowi bałwanów – powiedział mu Harry.

Snape obrócił się z powrotem do wypracowań. 

– Bez wątpienia.

Odczekał, póki nucenie się wznowiło, po czym wrócił do sprawdzania.

Trwało to mniej więcej dziesięć minut, po których Harry krzyknął po angielsku: „Argutusie _zostaw!_ ” i nagle doszło do głośnej eksplozji, po której węża omenu trzeba było uratować z gęstej, niebieskiej pasty, która przykleiła mu się do łusek. Ale nawet to nie zirytowało Snape'a. Uważał, że to wcześniejsze nucenie sprawiło, że był na to w zdecydowanie zbyt dobrym humorze.

Za rzadko dochodziło do takich chwil między nim, a jego synem. Miał zamiar czerpać z nich tak wiele, jak się dało.

* * *

_Sobota_

Harry zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał głosy przed sobą. Wydawało mu się, że był sam w korytarzu prowadzącym do biblioteki. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien iść dalej i po prostu minąć rozmawiających; wydawali się bardziej skupieni na sobie nawzajem, niż pobliskiej bibliotece, a Harry przecież potrzebował kontynuować badania horkruksów.

Ale wtedy rozpoznał jeden z głosów jako należący do Hermiony, drugi do Zachariasza i usłyszał własne imię. Zawahał się. Nie chciał ich podsłuchiwać, ale Draco z pewnością by mu powiedział, że idiotyzmem byłoby takie przeoczenie okazji do zorientowania się, co ludzie o nim mówią. W dodatku już wcześniej słuchał Argutusa, który mówił mu o zachowaniach ludzi, co przecież było innym rodzajem podsłuchiwania.

Obiecał sobie, że odsunie się, jak tylko usłyszy cokolwiek, co wywołałoby u niego dyskomfort, po czym przyłożył głowę do ściany.

– ...co jest znacznie bardziej do przyjęcia – mówił akurat Zachariasz pewnym siebie tonem. Oczywiście, Harry nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek słyszał od niego ton, który nie byłby jakąś wariacją pewności siebie, czy wywyższania. – Przyznała nawet, że może, _być może_ przekona się jednak do Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, bo Harry w bardzo wyraźny sposób nie uważa, żeby to w jakimś sensie kalało jego magię, albo go osłabiało.

– Oczywiście, Harry jest półkrwi – powiedziała Hermiona głosem odprężonym i zamyślonym. Harry uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie ją wreszcie bez tej ciągłej postawy z rękami opartymi na biodrach. Może nawet nachylała się do Zachariasza i przymykała oczy. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługiwał na możliwość odsunięcia od siebie wszystkich trosk i opadnięcie z sił na jakiś czas, to była to właśnie Hermiona, zwłaszcza że nadciągały końcowe egzaminy i Hermiona niebawem stanie się nie do zniesienia w wieży Gryffindoru, zmuszając wszystkich do nauki... o ile już tego nie robiła. – Co może oznaczać, że twoja matka cokolwiek niechętnie będzie go słuchała.

– Nie jest _aż tak_ uprzedzona – powiedział Zachariasz, a Harry aż poczuł spojrzenie, które Hermiona mu posłała. – No dobra, niech będzie, jest, ale Harry jest specjalnym przypadkiem. Jego magia zwykle przytłacza jej odczucia wobec jego krwi. Gdyby tak nie było, nie walczyłaby u jego boku w czasie letniego przesilenia, a już na pewno nie pozwoliłaby mi na to.

– Ale i tak byś to zrobił? – przerwała mu Hermiona.

Nastąpiła pełna refleksji przerwa. 

– Tak – powiedział wreszcie Zachariasz. – Matka dostałaby szału, ale tak.

Hermiona wydała z siebie cichy, usatysfakcjonowany dźwięk. Harry z kolei starał się powstrzymać przed szerokim uśmiechem, ale bez powodzenia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy i nie zapyta, czemu się tak szczerzył jak idiota.

– Jak już mówiłem – ciągnął Zachariasz – _naprawdę_ wydawało jej się, że Harry poczuje się urażony albo poniżony Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią, albo po prostu ją zignoruje. W końcu nie ma zbyt wielu mugolackich sojuszników. Jego najbardziej wpływowe kampanie dotyczyły innych gatunków. Ale powiedziałem jej, że w pełni ją wspiera, co jest prawdą i w pełni akceptuje wolną wolę magii, która wybrała go najwyraźniej z czystego kaprysu.

_Kaprys byłby lepszy od przepowiedni,_ pomyślał Harry.

– Przez to postanowiła się nad tym zastanowić – powiedział Zachariasz. – Jeszcze daleko jej do przekonania, że mamy rację, ale to i tak lepsze od absolutna odmowa.

– To dobrze – powiedziała Hermiona, po czym zaczęły rozlegać się dźwięki całowania, które najwyraźniej miały trwać jeszcze jakiś czas.

Harry ostrożnie wycofał się i ruszył do biblioteki zupełnie innym korytarzem. Wciąż nie był w stanie przestać szczerzyć się jak idiota, przez co kilku mijających go uczniów rzuciło mu osobliwe spojrzenia.

_I tak to się rozrasta, rozprzestrzenia. Kawałek po kawałku, kosmyk po kosmyku. Niewielkie sprawy pomagają bardziej od ogromnych oświeceń. I zazwyczaj, jeśli w ogóle się pojawiam, to jako przewodnik, a nie ktoś, kto musi stale i aktywnie pomagać._

Harry poderwał głowę. Skrzaty domowe odzyskują swój głos i to przede wszystkim dzięki Zgredkowi. Jeśli czarodzieje i czarownice zaczną robić to samo, to będzie z nich wszystkich równie dumny.

* * *

_Niedziela_

Harry uśmiechnął się, zrobił krok przed siebie i mocno ścisnął wyciągniętą przez Periwinkle Lyrebird dłoń. Była drobną kobietą, niemal skarlałą przez swoje ogromne, czerwone szaty, naznaczone tańczącym lirogonem. Harry zauważył na nich łaty i kiwnął w zaciszu własnego umysłu. Jeśli dobrze odczytywał sygnały, Lyrebirdowie byli równie biedni co Weasleyowie. Wiele zyskają na pieniądzach, które im przekazał, a dług wdzięczności przysporzy mu się bardziej, niż wzniesienie kilku zubożałych czystokrwistych rodzin z powrotem do ich starego statusu.

– Targ dobity zgodnie z ustaleniami – powiedziała Periwinkle cichym, skrzypiącym głosem, który niósł się daleko dzięki zaklęciom, które Harry ostrożnie zawiesił na wietrze poza Hogwartem. Tłum uczniów, kilku dziennikarzy, paru urzędników z ministerstwa, oraz inni czystokrwiści, zarówno świetliści jak i mroczni, którzy przybyli do szkoły, jak tylko usłyszeli, do czego miało tego dnia dojść, nachylili się bliżej. – Otrzymaliśmy od _vatesa_ obietnicę, że jego sojusz będzie nas chronił przed wrogami, włącznie z Cupressusem Apollonisem. W zamian otrzyma on nasz sojusz i wsparcie. Wypełniono też obietnicę finansową. – Obejrzała się na niewielką grupę czarodziejów i czarownic za sobą, zebranych reprezentantów świetlistych rodzin, które jeszcze do niedawna były zbyt przerażone, żeby spróbować zrobić cokolwiek wbrew Apollonisom. – Czas, żebyśmy spełnili obietnicę dotyczącą naszych skrzatów domowych.

Mężczyźni i kobiety łagodnie przyprowadzili do niego skrzaty. Harry zastanawiał się, czy byliby wobec nich równie łagodni, gdyby do ceremonii doszło w miejscu prywatnym, po czym zmusił się do zignorowania tej troski i odetchnięcia ciepłym, lekkim powietrzem i majowym słońcem. Wszystko odbywało się publicznie i póki co skrzaty były traktowane łagodnie.

A już za chwilę nie będzie musiał się tym przejmować.

Periwinkle odsunęła się, ciągnąc za sobą pozostałych ludzi, a Harry przyklęknął, żeby spojrzeć w ogromne, szczere oczy skrzatów domowych. Niejedna para była mokra. Inne łapały się za uszy i ciągnęły za nie w milczeniu, albo usiłowały schować za nimi twarz. W tej chwili wiedziały tylko, że zostały przegonione od rodzin, którym od dawna wiernie służyły i nie wiedziały dlaczego.

Harry sięgnął ku ich sieciom. Były bezwładne dzięki swojej podstawowej słabości, która nie pojawiłaby się, gdyby właściciele nie zrezygnowali z prawa do nich. Zamknął oczy, skupiając na wizji przezroczystych, zmieszanych ze sobą ścieżek, pełnych ogromnych supłów, które wiązały typowe okowy ograniczające wolność z tymi, które przekonywały skrzaty domowe, że służba była ich jedynym pragnieniem, po czym skoczył przed siebie.

Nie było to łatwe, ale praktycznie równie typowe, co każde inne niszczenie sieci, którym do tej pory zajmował się Harry. Czuł, jak Draco, który dopiero tego ranka opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, podchodzi do niego i zaciska rękę na ramieniu, ale wszystkie inne wrażenia, nawet te pochodzące z własnego ciała, wydawały się odległe. Przecinał się przez sieci niczym sztylet, kopał supły, przegryzał przez splątania i gdzieś pośród tego wszystkiego wyczuł, jak magia skrzatów zaczyna się wznosić, pomagając mu w zrzuceniu reszty pęt.

Jak tylko poluzowały się ostatnie nici, Harry odsunął się szybko, ściągając magię do siebie i formując ją w lśniących na złoto podobiznach skrzydeł feniksa, żeby dać znać widowni, że już było po wszystkim.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył jak ciała skrzatów domowych roztapiają się, zmieniając w mieszankę potężnych zielonych welonów i srebrnych zasłon magii. Tańczyły wokół siebie, świętując, tracąc wszelki kształt, aż Harry'emu zaczęło się wydawać, że chyba wróciły na moment do swojej najbardziej prymitywnej, zmiennokształtnej formy, z której w ogóle się zrodziły. Oczy wypełniły mu się łzami, kiedy pośród tego wszystkiego srebro i zieleń utworzyły sobą konkretny obraz: zdrowego, żyjącego drzewa o srebrnych liściach i owocach, zakorzenionego w ziemi głębiej, niż dowolny człowiek kiedykolwiek zdołałby się udać i wyrastającego wyżej, niż normalne drzewo kiedykolwiek zdołałoby sięgnąć.

A potem magia zebrała się w jednym, długim strumieniu i pomknęła do nieba. Harry przesłonił oczy dłonią. Wydawało mu się, że mierzyły w słońce.

Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że niejedne policzki były mokre, niejeden człowiek na widowni musiał pośpiesznie ocierać oczy. Niektórzy po prostu gapili się z otwartym podziwem. Harry uśmiechnął się. Wpływ Zgredka poniósł się daleko, ale to powinno roznieść się jeszcze dalej. Niektórzy ludzie już wyglądali na wygłodniałych, jakby pragnęli zobaczyć coś takiego ponownie i to czym prędzej _. No, otrzymają to, jak tylko znajdą mi jakieś skrzaty domowe do uwolnienia._

– Dziękuję za przybycie – powiedział, kiwając głową do Periwinkle Lyrebird. – Oby wszystkie skrzaty domowe zdołały uciec z niewoli z równą gracją.

Po raz kolejny, zupełnie jak wczoraj, szczerzył się jak idiota, ale przynajmniej tym razem dzielił to z wieloma ludźmi, włącznie z Draconem, który obrócił go do siebie i ukrył własny głupawy uśmiech poprzez przyciśnięcie swoich ust do ust Harry'ego.

* * *

_Poniedziałek_

Connor zawahał się, kiedy podszedł do stolika w bibliotece, przy którym zwykle uczył się zaklęć. Harry tam siedział, nachylony nad podręcznikiem do zaklęć, mamrocząc pod nosem wulgarne słowa wyraźnie wycelowane w fakt, że nie był w stanie znaleźć dowodów na poparcie swojej tezy w wypracowaniu.

– Harry? – zagadał wreszcie Connor. Rozejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć czy Ron nie usiadł czasem przy jakimś innym stole, ale wciąż go nie było. Dracona też nie, skoro już o tym mowa, co tym bardziej zaskoczyło Connora. Wydawało mu się, że skoro chłopak jego brata wreszcie opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, to pewnie wolałby przy nim przebywać non stop.

– Connor! Siemasz. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i kiwnął w kierunku książki. – Zacząłeś już pisać wypracowanie dla Flitwicka?

– Hermiona próbowała mnie zmusić, ale się nie dałem – powiedział Connor wprost, po czym usiadł, ochrzaniając się w głowie za swoje zaskoczenie. Czemu tak dziwnie zareagował na ideę, że Harry mógłby chcieć się z nim pouczyć?

_No bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił._

A ponieważ był Gryfonem i nie musiał się kryć za skomplikowanymi manewrami słownymi i emocjonalnymi, za pomocą których Ślizgoni najwyraźniej zwykle się porozumiewali, Connor po prostu zapytał, nie czując się z tym źle, czy niewłaściwie. 

– Co tu właściwie, robisz, Harry?

– Tak do mnie dotarło – powiedział Harry, wciąż przeglądając podręcznik i zatrzymując się przy jednym a akapitów, który ciągnął się od poprzedniej strony – że poza ćwiczeniem quidditcha w sumie nie spędzamy ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu. Żeby nie było, lubię latać, ale to naprawdę nie powinno być jedyne, co nas łączy. A ponieważ w tym roku nie gram, a ty tak, to w sumie po prostu cię _ćwiczę_ , co w żaden sposób nie pomaga Slytherinowi. – Ponownie się uśmiechnął, pokazując Connorowi, że wcale nie miał tego na myśli. – A wiem, że obaj mamy problemy z zaklęciami. Znam konkretne zaklęcia, ale niewiele związanej z nimi teorii, bo uczyłem się głównie magii obronnej, bez względu na to, czy byłaby związana z zaklęciami, klątwami, czy czymkolwiek innym. – Connor wzdrygnął się nieco, oglądając się na Harry'ego, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby jego brat przeżywał jakieś złe wspomnienia związane z dzieciństwem tylko dlatego, że wspomniał o swoim treningu. – A ty masz z nimi problemy, bo... – Harry urwał i potrząsnął głową. – Nawet _nie wiem_ , Connor, a powinienem. Takie sprawy powinno się po prostu wiedzieć o własnym bracie.

– Rozumiem, czemu tego nie wiesz – powiedział Connor, zaniepokojony że Harry po raz kolejny zaraz zacznie się obwiniać.

– No wiem – wyszeptał Harry. – Ale chciałbym spędzić z tobą więcej czasu i samemu to _odkryć._ No to powiedz, co sprawia ci największy problem w zaklęciach?

Connor odetchnął lekko z ulgą, po czym otworzył własny podręcznik. 

– Hermiona już mnie o to pytała – powiedział. – I Parvati też. _Wielokrotnie._ – Skrzywił się, myśląc o tym, że Parvati mogła po prostu machnąć różdżką i wykonać najdrobniejsze i najbardziej drobiazgowe zaklęcia, które układały jej włosy, żeby opadały dokładnie tak, jak tego chciała, albo przemieszczały jej po twarzy makijaż bez konieczności spędzania wielu godzin przed lustrem, jak to Connor widział, że wiele mugolackich dziewczyn robiło. – I sam już nie wiem. To chyba nie jest tylko jeden problem. Czasami rozumiem samo zaklęcie, ale okazuje się, że kompletnie nie pojmuję, jak inne są z nim związane.

– No to sprawdźmy – powiedział Harry, przysuwając swój fotel do jego.

Connor nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i ponownie rozejrzał po bibliotece. 

– Widziałeś może Rona? Zwykle uczymy się razem.

– Wiem. – Harry zerknął na niego spod grzywki. – Złapałem go wcześniej i zapytałem, czy nie moglibyśmy spędzić tej godziny sami. To samo powiedziałem Draco. Chyba ci to nie przeszkadza? Wiem, że pewnie powinienem był zapytać, ale chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę.

– Nie, jasne – powiedział Connor i poczuł, jak w brzuchu otwiera mu się niewielka i uradowana otchłań, kiedy pochylał się obok Harry'ego nad podręcznikiem zaklęć.

Harry skupił się i książka otworzyła się na stronie, którą Connor najczęściej czytał i wciąż kompletnie nie pojmował zaklęcia wzywającego ptaki.

– Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Connor, któremu to naprawdę zaimponowało. – Zajrzałeś mi do głowy, czy co?

Harry spojrzał na niego, jakby już do reszty oszalał. 

– Nie, wyczułem zagięcie na grzbiecie książki i poruszyłem nią tak, żeby właśnie tam się otworzyła – powiedział, podnosząc rękę, której Connor wcześniej nie zauważył.

Connor pokręcił głową. Wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Harry miał lewą dłoń, przez co kompletnie to przeoczył. 

– Jasne.

W żaden sposób nie przytłumiło to jego szczęścia.

* * *

_Wtorek_

– Powiedz mu, że jest bękartem – powiedziała pomocnie Millicenta, nachylając się nad ramieniem Harry'ego. – To najgorsza możliwa obraza dla kogoś takiego, takie sugerowanie, że nie jest prawowitym dziedzicem swojej rodziny. – Wtedy oczy jej pojaśniały. – Nie, skorzystaj z jakichś dowodów ze strony Wielkiej Ujednoliconej Teorii, żeby mu udowodnić, że musi być półkrwi, albo mugolakiem, bo przecież w liniach czystokrwistych nie pozostał już nikt inteligentny.

Harry podniósł brew i odnotował sobie, że Millicenta najwyraźniej pogardzała Wielką Ujednoliconą Teorią bardziej, niż mu się wydawało. _Warto o tym pamiętać._

– A ty co o tym myślisz, Draco?

Draco w milczeniu czytał list od Cupressusa Apollonisa, napisany do Harry'ego po zorientowaniu się, że jego sojusznicy go opuszczają. Teraz podniósł głowę i leniwie zadarł brew.

– Nie zauważyłeś sugestii, że znajdujecie się na równej pozycji społecznej? – zapytał.

– Jakiej równej pozycji? – zapytała wyzywająco Ślizgonka z trzeciego roku, Josephine Hornblower, nachylając się do nich. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że list ściągał uwagę coraz większej ilości ludzi poza grupą zebraną z niego, Millicenty, Owena i Dracona, ale to była pierwsza osoba, która faktycznie się wtrąciła.

– No popatrz tylko. – Draco bezwstydnie pokazał jej list, ignorując Harry'ego, który próbował zabrać go z powrotem. – Twierdzi, że obaj są Panami. To uwłaczające przynajmniej na dwóch poziomach. Harry jest niezadeklarowany i nie użyje przymuszenia, a Apollonis nie ma dość mocy, żeby móc być Lordem.

– Po prostu chciał być uprzejmy – mruknął zdegustowany Harry. – Użył niewłaściwej frazy, albo przypadkiem napisał to z dużej litery. Nie o to mu _chodziło_ , Draco.

Druga brew Dracona przyłączyła do pierwszej. 

– No to co?

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpysknąć, ale Josephine się wtrąciła. 

– To _odrażające_ – powiedziała stanowczo, po czym zamachała listem jak sztandarem. – Nie ma prawa tak się do kogokolwiek zwracać, a co dopiero do kogoś silniejszego od siebie, kto właśnie przejął jego sojuszników. Skoro nie był na tyle silny, żeby ich przy sobie utrzymać, to nie powinien był wymuszać na nich tego rodzaju obietnic. – Spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Chcę wysłać to kuzynowi, żeby to opublikował. Mogę?

Harry wyobraził sobie ten list w _„Vox Populi”_ i otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować. To koszmarnie urazi Cupressusa, prawdopodobnie nawet rozwścieczy do stopnia, że uderzy na ślepo.

Ale potem pomyślał o uwłaczającym tonie listu, który uznałby za nie do przyjęcia nawet w trakcie swojego treningu, i tym, w jaki sposób Cupressus wyrażał się o sojuszu z Periwinkle Lyrebird i pozostałymi, jakby byli jakąś jego własnością, którą Harry ukradł i powinien mu z grzeczności zwrócić.

_Czy coś takiego zasługuje w ogóle na odpowiedź?_

_Nie, nie zasługuje._

Harry zamknął usta i kiwnął do Josephine. 

– Jeśli chcesz wysłać to do swojego kuzyna, Dionizosa, to proszę bardzo.

Josephine uśmiechnęła się do niego, przypominając przy tym rekina, po czym poderwała się od stołu i uciekła do sowiarni.

– Czy to było _rozsądne?_ – zapytała z rozbawieniem Millicenta.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia. 

– Może najlepiej byłoby tego nie rozgłaszać – powiedział. – Ale wydaje mi się, że gdyby tak było, to uznałby, że wolę się przed nim ukorzyć. Starszy Juniper z Wizengamotu chyba myślał tak samo, przynajmniej tak długo, jak akceptowałem jego odmowy. A ja po prostu nie mam czasu, czy cierpliwości na tańce z Cupressusem Apollonisem na sposoby, których by ode mnie wymagał. Nie mam też do niego żadnego szacunku, biorąc pod uwagę co zrobił swojej córce. – _Możliwe, że córkom._ Scrimgeour powiedział mu, że z jej ostatniego listu wywnioskował, że bezimienna osoba, która pomagała im w walce z Falco Parkinsonem była prawdopodobnie córką Apollonisa, młodszą siostrą Ignifer, którą planował uwolnić tak szybko, jak się da. – A przynajmniej w ten sposób wszyscy dowiedzą się, czemu pozostajemy w niezgodzie.

– Dokładnie – powiedział Draco, wyglądając szczerze i niewinnie. – Właśnie dlatego w ogóle pokazałem list Josephine.

Harry pozwolił mu tak o tym myśleć.

* * *

_Środa_

– Co to _jest?_ – Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie w pokoju, który zajmował Thomas, i po prostu się zagapił. Przyzwyczaił się do porozrzucanych wszędzie osobliwych notatek, równie dziwnych diagramów i czasem pozostałości po zaklęciach, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby wokół głowy Thomasa krążyła biała kula. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że podążała za ruchami różdżki, ale szybko zorientował się, Thomas po prostu stał, trzymając obie ręce opuszczone z różdżką wiszącą luźno w palcach i śmiał się.

– Tu jesteś, Harry. – Thomas gestem zachęcił go do podejścia bliżej. – Do tego właśnie doszło, kiedy powiedziałem _Diffindo_ z zatkanym nosem.

– Zatkanym nosem.

– Tak, dokładnie – powiedział Thomas, nie zwracając uwagi, albo ignorując ton jego głosu. – Otrzymałem dzisiaj wyniki nowych badań Jing–Xi. Powiedziała, że nos jest najmniej zagrożoną częścią ciała ze strony zaklęć tnących, takich jak _Diffindo._ – Dotknął własnego nosa w miejscu skóry, która dzieliła nozdrza. – Dzieje się tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zaklęcie nie chce przecinać czegoś już dziurawego, nawet jeśli te dziury są otoczone ze wszystkich stron przez skórę.

– Czyli jak zatkałeś sobie nos...

– Wpłynąłem na tor zaklęcia – powiedział z wyższością Thomas. – Magia sięga z powrotem do osoby, która rzuca zaklęcie i opiera się na obecności nienaciętego nosa. Jing–Xi uważa, że ludzie z uszkodzonymi nosami, na przykład złamanymi w czasie bitwy, zwykle nie są w stanie rzucić go z powodzeniem. Zatkałem sobie nos i magia nie zdołała wyczuć ani rany, ani zwykłego miejsca, w którym zwykle się zaczepia. Dlatego implodowała i zmieniła się kulę. – Wyszczerzył się do białej kuli. Wyciągnął rękę i zawisła mu nad palcami, nie starając się na nich wylądować.

– To strasznie _dziwne_ – powiedział Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Nie, wcale nie – powiedział Thomas nieobecnym tonem, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od kuli. Harry też jej się przyjrzał, ale nie przypominała kryształowej kuli; nie był w stanie zobaczyć swojego odbicia, ani żadnej wizji. Po prostu istniała, niczym okrągły gołąbek pokoju. – To ma sens. Po prostu zwykle prawa magii są ze sobą posplatane na sposoby, które ignorujemy, albo których istnienia nawet nie pojmujemy. Dopiero co zaczęliśmy je badać.

– Jak myślisz, zdołasz je kiedykolwiek wszystkie zrozumieć? – zapytał Harry, zaintrygowany niemal wbrew sobie. Podejście Thomasa do magii jako takiej przypominało mu jego własne podejście do magicznych stworzeń. Nie miało znaczenia, czy prawa, albo magiczne stworzenia, miały jakikolwiek wpływ na przyszłość magicznego społeczeństwa, albo były _użyteczne._ Wystarczyło, że istniały.

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział Thomas, wyglądając na przelotnie zaniepokojonego. – A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że taka chwila nadejdzie już po mojej śmierci. Życie w takim świecie byłoby strasznie _nudne._

Wrócił do przyglądania się kuli, a Harry wrócił do przyglądania się jemu i uśmiechania się, bo nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed wyrażeniem jakoś swojego rozbawienia. Chciał zapytać Thomasa, czy znalazł w ciele Dracona jakieś ślady po magicznym skażeniu.

Ale kiedy zobaczył minę Thomasa i powolne, bezsensowne wirowanie kuli, uznał że jednak może poczekać.


	112. Rozdział osiemdziesiąty piąty: Nóż w plecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto nadciąga kolejny angst.

– Proszę pana! _Proszę pana!_

Rufus obudził się, krzycząc cicho i podrywając na łóżku. Przez chwilę tylko mrugał, po czym zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył, że pokój oświetlała dochodząca z kominka zielona poświata. Z przyzwyczajenia zostawił sieć fiuu otwartą dla poszczególnych ludzi, żeby mogli po niego przyjść w razie jakiegoś kryzysu w ministerstwie nawet w środku nocy, ale nie rozpoznawał kobiety, której twarz teraz unosiła się pośród płomieni. 

– Czy coś się stało, Madam? – zapytał szorstko, starając się wyglądać tak dystyngowanie, jak pozwalała mu na to piżama i pościel. Na szczęście na wezgłowiu leżał szlafrok, więc zarzucił go sobie na ramiona, przyglądając jej uważnie.

– Bardzo pana przepraszam. – Czarownica przesłoniła usta dłonią i spuściła wzrok. Rufus zobaczył emblemat świętego Mungo na jej ramieniu, skrzyżowaną różdżkę z kością, więc nie sądził, żeby jej zakłopotanie pochodziło z faktu, że zobaczyła niemal nagiego mężczyznę. Prawdopodobnie bardziej chodziło o to, że obudziła ministra w samym środku nocy. – Ale prosił pan, żebyśmy dali panu znać od razu, gdyby się kiedykolwiek obudziła, a powiedziano nam, że nocą to tylko za pomocą sieci fiuu i to nie tej w pańskim gabinecie, wiec...

– Gdyby _kto_ się obudził? – zapytał zdumiony Rufus. W świętym Mungu znajdowali się pacjenci, których przebudzenie zdecydowanie byłoby powodem do radości, starzy towarzysze broni, wprowadzeni w śpiączkę przez klątwy śmierciożerców w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, ale Rufus już nie pamiętał czasów, kiedy faktycznie miał na to nadzieję.

– Fiona Mallory, proszę pana. – Czarownica zdawała się kulić przed nim, kiedy się na nią zagapił. – Ta, no, aurorka, którą aresztowano i zwolniono za torturowanie rodziców Harry'ego Pottera? Zapadła w śpiączkę przez kontakt z mrocznym artefaktem i właśnie się obudziła.

Rufus poczuł, jak serce bije mu raz, a potężnie, przez co wreszcie w pełni się rozbudził i skupił na sytuacji. Fiona była jedną z jego najlepszych aurorów, zanim dała się ponieść złości, którą wywoływało w niej agresywne zachowanie Potterów. Nigdy nie zdołał otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że jej niespodziewany sen był bardziej zemstą, a nie wypadkiem związanym z nieznaną mroczną magią, ale i tak musiał przyznać się do porażki i przenieść ją z ministerstwa do świętego Mungo. 

– Faktycznie, zostawiłem takie instrukcje. Jak ją obudziliście?

Czarownica przełknęła głośno, a Rufus zorientował się, że bladość jej twarzy pochodziła między innymi ze strachu. 

– T–to niewymowni ją obudzili, proszę pana. Weszli do pokoju i unieruchomili wszystkich za pomocą jakiejś różdżki. Ale jak tylko ją nią dotknęli, zalśniła na niebiesko i o–obudziła się.

Rufus syknął. To miało sens, że właśnie niewymowni znajdowali się w posiadaniu artefaktu zdolnego do wyciągnięcia Mallory ze śpiączki. Pewnie sami ją na nią ściągnęli. 

– Gdzie teraz teraz Fiona?

Czarownica skrzywiła się.

– Madam? – zapytał cicho Rufus.

– Nie–niewymowni dali jej świstoklik – powiedziała uzdrowicielka tak miękko, że Rufus prawie jej nie usłyszał. – Przed zniknięciem mówiła, że musi jeszcze porozmawiać z Harrym. – Zerknęła na niego szeroko otwartymi, przestraszonymi oczami. – Co chyba znaczy, że udała się do _vatesa?_

– Tak – powiedział krótko Rufus, choćby dlatego, że gdyby tego jakoś nie skomentował, to pewnie zaczęłaby rozsiewać o tym plotki. _Cholera, cholera, cholera._ Ostatnie, czego w tej chwili potrzebował, to żeby jeszcze Harry w środku nocy musiał stawić czoła osobie, która torturowała jego rodziców. Choć Kamień, prawdopodobnie, uważałby coś takiego za zabawne.

_W co ty sobie tym razem pogrywasz, kamulcu?_

– Dziękuję za skontaktowanie się ze mną – powiedział czarownicy, po czym machnięciem różdżki wygasił połączenie. Następnie pośpiesznie założył na siebie szlafrok i rzucił garścią proszku fiuu w płomienie, mając nadzieję, wbrew nadziei, że nie będzie czekał zbyt długo na obudzenie własnego celu.

– Gabinet dyrektorki, Hogwart!

* * *

Harry wyczuł zaskoczone drgnięcie osłon nawet jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy. Już podrywał się, gotów do walki i czując, jak luźny uścisk Dracona wokół niego, nagle nabiera na sile. Rzucił cicho zaklęcie przywołujące na różdżkę Dracona i usłyszał, jak ten łapie ją zręcznie.

Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy.

W pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał stojącej przed sobą kobiety, tak była wyniszczona i wychudzona, włosy wisiały jej wokół twarzy jak badyle, a niebieskie oczy zapadły w czaszce. Ściskała w ręce świstoklik, który najwyraźniej wrzucił ją tu pomimo wszystkich osłon, jakby tylko dzięki niemu stała na nogach. Harry przymrużył oczy. Świstoklik nie był zaczarowanym byle czym, co zwykle wystarczało zaklęciu _Portus._ Był to srebrny kluczyk, który lśnił od takich pokładów magii, że Harry momentalnie wzniósł nieco własnej mocy w samoobronie.

– Aurorka Mallory? – zapytał powoli. Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, leżała złożona śpiączką po wypadku z mrocznym artefaktem i raczej nie miała dobrych rokowań na przebudzenie.

– Harry – wyszeptała i wróciła do przyglądania mu się.

– Nie powinno jej tu być – powiedział Draco, zaciskając ręce wokół Harry'ego tak mocno, że niemal wycisnął z niego dech. – Jak w ogóle minęła osłony? Czego chce? Uważaj, Harry.

– Wiem – mruknął Harry, którego zaskoczenie rosło w miarę, jak aurorka Mallory po prostu tam stała. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś ćwiczył jej mięśnie, prawdopodobnie za pomocą magii, kiedy leżała w łóżku, ale i tak przypominały smukłe drobiny mięśni, oplatające patyki. Raczej nikomu nie przydałaby się jako skrytobójczyni. _Po co w ogóle ją wysyłać? Czy do zabicia mnie nie przydałby się ktoś silniejszy?_ – Ale... – Potrząsnął głową i uznał, że tylko dlatego, że rozmawiali o niej, jakby jej tam nie było, wcale _nie znaczyło,_ że powinna tak tam po prostu stać, niema i wgapiona. – Aurorko Mallory – powiedział łagodnie. – Fiono. Co tu robisz? Kto ci to zrobił?

Jej oczy były boleśnie ożywione, kiedy zrobiła chwiejny krok w jego kierunku. 

– Uratowali mnie – wyszeptała. – Ci, którzy rzucili mnie na pożarcie ciemności uratowali mnie i odesłali z powrotem.

– Kto? – zapytał Harry.

– Niewymowni.

_Wydawało mi się, że Kamień miał się trzymać z dala od polityki,_ pomyślał Harry, choć musiał przyznać, że obudzenie kobiety w śpiączce i wysłanie jej do niego raczej słabo kojarzyło się z polityką. Nawet jeśli tak kobieta _torturowała_ jego rodziców. Harry poczuł, jak sumienie zaczyna się w nim wić i miotać; prawdopodobnie powinien jej bardziej za to nienawidzić, ale odsunął od siebie Lily i Jamesa na tyle, pozostawiając ich w przeszłości, że teraz miał wrażenie, jakby usiłował przypomnieć sobie nienawiść sprzed dobrych stu lat. 

– Czemu odesłali cię z powrotem? – zapytał. – Czemu cię wypuścili?

– Bo chcieli, żebyś wiedział – powiedziała Mallory i pochyliła głowę, kiedy przeszły ją dreszcze. Harry rzucił na nią zaklęcie ogrzewające, przez cały czas trzymając na oku srebrny świstoklik. Po prostu lśnił.

– Czemu jeszcze nie zawołałeś profesora Snape'a? – syknął Draco w kierunku jego karku. – _Powinieneś._

– Bo jak ktoś ją stąd zabierze, to nie usłyszę co ma mi do powiedzenia – zauważył Harry. Uważał to za absolutnie rozsądny argument, przez co kompletnie nie zrozumiał, kiedy Draco poderwał nadgarstek, jakby chciał rzucić zaklęcie komunikacji feniksa. – _Nie._ – Zmusił Dracona do opuszczenia dłoni, po czym ponownie obejrzał się na aurorkę Mallory. – Czego chcieli, żebym się dowiedział? – To pewnie okaże się kłamstwem, nawet jeśli sama szczerze w to wierzyła, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Harry nie musiał już dłużej tańczyć, jak mu grali niewymowni. Jeśli sytuacja będzie tego wymagała, to pójdzie znowu do Departamentu Tajemnic i uspokoi Kamień. Był przekonany, że wzbierający w nim gniew z całą pewnością mu na to pozwoli.

– Dowiedział...

Mallory zamknęła mocno oczy i przez chwilę stała, jakby niepewna, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę. Harry, którego magiczne zmysły były już w tym momencie wyjątkowo wyostrzone, bo spodziewał się, że srebrny świstoklik lada moment zrobi coś spektakularnego, wyczuł kiedy osłony w pokoju wspólnym zadrżały i kogoś wpuściły. Skrzywił się. _Merlin raczy wiedzieć, skąd Snape się o tym tak szybko dowiedział, ale może też wyczuł, jak minęła osłony._

– Dowiedział, że dopiero później torturowałam twoich rodziców – odezwała się nagle Mallory, otwierając oczy. – Jako pierwszy torturował ich Lucjusz Malfoy.

Harry wyczuł chwilę, w której słowa przebiły się przez niego, niczym nóż w plecy, stalowe ostrze które nadziało go i wywróciło bebechy. Chciał się obrócić, sięgnąć za siebie i zbadać, jak szerokie były obrażenia tej rany.

Ale w tej samej chwili usłyszał, jak Draco wciąga zbolały oddech i zmusił się do przebrnięcia przez tę chwilę dzięki przypomnieniu, że przecież w tej chwili nie chodziło tylko o niego. Sięgnął niezgrabnie i owinął rękę wokół ramion Dracona, a drugą wokół jego pasa, przyciągając blisko do siebie. Trzymał go tak, nie spuszczając Mallory z oczu. 

– Co im zrobił? – zapytał, zaskoczony spokojnym i bezbarwnym tonem swojego głosu. – I kiedy? Wiesz może?

– Niedługo przed moim aresztowaniem – powiedziała, a jej głos robił się coraz bardziej ożywiony, jakby wspomnienia dodały jej sił. – Tego samego dnia. Miałam wziąć na siebie jego winę na wypadek, gdyby ktoś podejrzewał, że coś było nie tak z osłonami na celach twoich rodziców. – Harry zobaczył w jej oczach przebłysk pogardy wobec Lily i Jamesa. Podejrzewał, że ile czasu by nie minęło i jak bardzo by nie ucierpieli, w oczach Mallory zawsze pozostaną ludźmi, którzy znęcali się nad dzieckiem. – Wiem, że zrobił im coś złego. Coś bolesnego, gorszego od klątw bitewnych, które rzuciłam. Ale nie wiem, co dokładnie.

Harry kiwnął sztywno głową i poczuł na karku wilgoć, kiedy Draco wydał z siebie rozdarty, pełen niedowierzania dźwięk. 

– Ćśś – wyszeptał, po czym spojrzał na Mallory. – Mówisz prawdę?

– Tak, przysięgam. – Mallory uśmiechnęła się z lekką goryczą. – Scrimgeour najpierw mnie za to zwolnił, bo uznał, że nadużyłam władzy danej mi przez urząd...

– Bo tak było – mruknął Harry. Wyczuwał teraz Snape'a, starającego się z całych sił otworzyć drzwi do ich sypialni. Harry rzucił kilka zaklęć zamykających, których jego opiekun nie zdoła otworzyć. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Mallory i nie przestawał głaskać Dracona po plecach.

– Niby _skąd_ miałabym wytrzasnąć w ministerstwie jakiś mroczny artefakt? – Mallory rozłożyła ręce. – Niewymowni zrobili to dla niego, to przez nich zapadłam w śpiączkę. A teraz mnie z niej wybudzili. Nie wiem czemu. Niczego o nich nie wiem. Ale przysięgam, wszystko inne to sama prawda.

_Nie mogę już być sojusznikiem Lucjusza._

_Ale to ojciec Draco, więc to jakbym powiedział, że nie mogę być już kochankiem Draco._

Harry wyczuł pierwsze uderzenie magii Snape'a na osłony i westchnął. Lada moment się przebije i pewnie najpierw spróbuje zabić Mallory, a dopiero potem przyjdzie mu do głowy zadawanie jakichkolwiek pytań. Wyglądało na to, że w takim właśnie był nastroju. 

– Powiem pozostałym. Uciekaj już. Chyba masz gdzie?

Mallory zamrugała. 

– Co... obchodzi cię coś takiego? Torturowałam twoich rodziców!

– Owszem. – Harry przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, ale wciąż czuł pustkę w miejscu, w którym spodziewał się surowego gniewu i bólu. _Możliwe, że cała reszta po prostu zanadto boli._ W dodatku to cichy płacz Dracona odciągał jego uwagę od wszystkiego, nie tylko Mallory. – Ale chyba już ci to wybaczyłem. Powiedziałaś mi też, kto był w ogóle odpowiedzialny za ich cierpienie. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że możesz już iść. – Zadrżał, kiedy bezróżdżkowa magia Snape'a niemal przebiła się przez słabe miejsce w jego osłonach. – Ale nie masz już dużo czasu – dodał.

Mallory kiwnęła głową. 

– Niewymowni przysięgli, że znajdą dla mnie bezpieczne miejsce – powiedziała, po czym zacisnęła dłoń na świstokliku, odchyliła głowę, rozpadła się w masę srebrnych iskier i zniknęła.

Harry opuścił osłony, położył się na łóżku, obejmując mocno Dracona i szepcząc pocieszające słowa, wciąż głaszcząc go po plecach, wciąż pozwalając Draconowi uwieszać się na nim jak młodej małpce. 

– Draco, nigdy nie zmuszę cię do takiego wyboru. Obiecuję. To twój ojciec. Wiem przecież. Szanuję to. Nie musisz wybierać między nami. Obiecuję, że...

Drzwi nagle otworzyły się z łoskotem i Snape wpadł do sypialni, a Harry pomyślał, że to chyba lepiej, że nie zdążył niczego obiecać, bo właśnie zalewały go wspomnienia przysiąg Przymierza Słońca i Cienia i wszystkiego, co obiecał zrobić każdemu, kto je złamie, jak i faktu, że Ignifer wspomniała, że niewymowni kiedyś grozili jej ojcu. Cupressus Apollonis się nie ugiął. Czy Lucjusz, winien niewymownym dług pod postacią Mallory, mógłby? I co mógłby im dać, gdyby do tego doszło?

_Nie co,_ pomyślał Harry, którego umysł wylądował niczym na minie na skojarzeniu, że wciąż nie wiedzieli, kto wydał Hawthorn ministerstwu. _Kogo._

Snape nachylił się nad nim. 

– Co się stało? – zapytał szorstko. – Nic ci nie jest?

– Fizycznie nie – powiedział Harry, topiąc emocje w basenach oklumencyjnych. Ostre spojrzenie ostrzegło go, że Snape dobrze wiedział, co Harry zrobił i w ogóle tego nie aprobował. Harry go zignorował. To było zbyt ważne. Potrzebował spojrzeć na tę sytuację z punktu widzenia kogoś z zewnątrz i w ten sposób podjąć decyzję, inaczej ból go unieruchomi. – Fiona Mallory przebudziła się ze śpiączki. Aurorka, która torturowała moich rodziców? – podpowiedział, kiedy zobaczył niezrozumienie w oczach Snape'a. – Powiedziała, że faktycznie rzuciła na nich klątwy, ale miała wziąć na siebie winę po Lucjuszu. Torturował ich przed nią, znacznie dogłębniej i bardziej drobiazgowo.

Snape zamknął oczy i zacisnął na dłuższą chwilę usta. Harry owinął się mocniej wokół Dracona.

– Zabieram was obu do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział Snape, kiedy ciche, spanikowane dźwięki, jakie wydawał z siebie Draco, zaczęły nabierać na sile. – Potrzebuje wywaru na uspokojenie.

Harry wiedział, że Snape przy pierwszej sposobności wleje ten wywar i jemu na siłę do gardła. Nie miał zamiaru dawać mu na to okazji. Oklumencja mu w tej chwili wystarczała, pozwalała mu myśleć.

A musiał wszystko przemyśleć.

Widział już jednak rozciągającą się przed sobą ścieżkę, prowadzącą go, krok po posępnym kroku, w kierunku osuszenia Lucjusza Malfoya z magii.

* * *

Draco miał problemy z oddychaniem. Słyszał, jak Madam Pomfrey mówiła do niego niskim, zaniepokojonym głosem, próbując nakłonić do odwinięcia się z Harry'ego i przełknięcia wywaru uspokajającego. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymywała się, żeby zapytać profesora Snape'a o jego stan i czy wciąż uważał, że Draco potrzebował wywaru. Przez cały ten czas Harry trzymał go mocno przy sobie i nie przestawał głaskać po plecach.

Pewnie wszystkim wydawało się, że Draco nie był w stanie się rozwinąć, bo było mu wstyd, albo dlatego, że za bardzo się bał wszystkiego, co nastąpi, jak tylko Harry ruszy jego ojca.

I możliwe, że te emocje gdzieś się w nim znajdowały, ale obecnie były zepchnięte w kąt przez główne uczucie, które nie pozwalało mu na odczuwanie czegokolwiek poza nim. Draco był morderczo _wściekły._

_Czemu musi być tak uparty? Taki głupi? Wiem, że torturował Potterów, bo zajął miejsce Harry'ego jako osoby dokonującej słusznej zemsty. Ale wiedział, musiał wiedzieć, że w tym przypadku ofiara nie tylko porzuciła swoje prawo do zemsty, ale odebrała je też wszystkim innym. Powinien był przyjść z tym do Harry'ego, porozmawiać z nim, zapytać o zdanie. Przynajmniej wtedy Harry mógłby mu powiedzieć wprost, że nie zgadza się na coś takiego, zamiast dowiadywać się o tym_ w ten sposób.

_To, co zrobił, było złe. Wiem, jak działa ta tradycja. Ktoś może zemścić się w imieniu dziecka, nad którym się znęcano, jeśli samo dziecko nie chce tego zrobić, ale potrzebuje do tego jego zgody._ Jedynym _wyjątkiem jest tu rodzina krwi. Connor mógłby się tego dopuścić, ale nie Lucjusz._

_Ale pewnie wydawało mu się, że był w stanie wynieść się ponad te wszystkie stare prawa i zasady, zignorować je w chuj. Bo w jakiś sposób miały go nie dotyczyć._

_Ależ ja już jestem kurwesko zmęczony, że Harry ciągle okazuje się lepszym strażnikiem honoru Malfoyów od mojego ojca._

Wreszcie usłyszał, jak Pomfrey i Snape omawiają zaklęcie, które zmusi go do podniesienia głowy i uznał, że chyba już dość tego. Rozchylił zaciśnięte kończyny i kiwnął głową, kiedy Harry zerknął na niego przeciągle i z niepokojem. Był w stanie usiąść samemu. _Był._

– Czy ktokolwiek skontaktował się z moją matką? – zapytał usiłując zignorować fakt, że miał chrypkę, a twarz pewnie pełną plam po wściekłych łzach. Madam Pomfrey podeszła do niego z wywarem uspokajającym. Harry wyciągnął rękę, powstrzymując ją, ale nawet na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od twarzy Dracona.

– Nie, Draco – powiedział cicho. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy tego byś chciał. Chcesz tego?

Draco przytaknął. Harry pochylił lekko głowę, po czym zaczął się odsuwać, żeby ruszyć w kierunku kominka w skrzydle szpitalnym.

– Harry?

Otrzymał spojrzenie, pod którym aż zadrżał, takie było chłodne i obojętne, ale szybko zorientował się, że Harry zamknął sobie dostęp do emocji, żeby w ogóle funkcjonować. _No dobra, to ma sens._

– Tak?

– Zabijesz mojego ojca, czy osuszysz go z magii? – Draco był dumny ze swojego głosu. Nie był chwiejny. Nawet nie było w nim niepewności, czy w ogóle dojdzie do którejś z tych sytuacji. Była wyłącznie alternatywa, świadomość że Harry będzie musiał wybrać jedną z opcji i wprowadzić ją w życie.

– Nie wiem – powiedział cicho Harry. – Zależy od tego, co zrobił moim rodzicom. I... innym ludziom.

Zanim Draco zdążył zapytać, o co mu chodziło, Harry wziął garść proszku fiuu i cisnął nim w płomienie. 

– Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście! – zawołał.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedziała Pomfrey, niemal przyciskając mu fiolkę do twarzy. – Naprawdę nalegam, żeby pan to przełknął. Jest pan zanadto rozchwiany emocjonalnie.

– Wcale nie jestem rozchwiany – powiedział Draco, dziękując Merlinowi, że był w stanie używać głosu jak rapiera, a nie rany, która, jak się stale spodziewał, pojawi się w samym sercu tej broni. Pomfrey nawet odsunęła się od niego na krok. – Jestem _wściekły._ Odbywam żałobę po upadku honoru mojej rodziny. Zastanawiam się, jak dać ojcu do zrozumienia, jak koszmarnie jestem nim rozczarowany, zanim zginie. To wszystko.

– Zostaw go, Poppy – powiedział cicho profesor Snape.

Matrona zerkała między nimi przez chwilę, po czym wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze i odeszła, tupiąc głośno i mamrocząc o Ślizgonach. Snape podszedł bliżej, wbijając w Dracona uważne spojrzenie. Draco odchylił się i odpowiedział tym samym. Już od tygodnia nie widział tego człowieka, przynajmniej odkąd Snape odwiedził go w skrzydle szpitalnym po bitwie z Falco Parkinsonem: jego głowa domu.

– Wiesz, że twój ojciec może nie dożyć rana – powiedział Snape.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco i tak było, bo pośród całego bólu, do którego nie miał zamiaru się przyznawać, istniało czyste, ostre ostrze gniewu. Naprawdę to wszystko czuł – nie tylko dlatego, że tego chciał, ale przyszło mu to _odruchowo._ Poczuł przez to zalewającą go dumę. Jednak był odpowiednim dziedzicem Malfoyów i to na sposoby, na jakie jego ojciec nie był od lat. – Zdradził nasze nazwisko. Zdradził nasz honor. Musi zginąć. Albo stracić magię – dodał. – Harry zapowiedział, że to właśnie czeka każdego za pogwałcenie przysiąg przymierza i to też mi wystarczy.

– Lucjusz wolałby zginąć, niż stracić magię – powiedział Snape.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco.

– I nie obchodzisz żałoby po utracie ojca?

Draco skrzywił usta. 

– Prawdopodobnie przyszłoby mi to znacznie ciężej, gdyby istniała choć szansa na to, że znajdował się pod Imperiusem, albo ktoś go do tego wszystkiego zachęcił – powiedział. – Ale w takiej sytuacji... nie. Znał konsekwencje, które będą go czekały w razie, gdyby wszystko się wydało, a jedną z pierwszych lekcji, jakie od niego otrzymałem, to żeby nigdy nie dać się przyłapać. Powinien był się do niej dostosować.

Snape kiwnął głową i odsunął się powoli od łóżka, po czym ruszył do Harry'ego, który wciąż rozmawiał z Narcyzą przez kominek. Draco położył się na poduszkach i zamknął oczy.

Naprawdę miał to na myśli. Lucjusz zawsze unikał stryczków i pułapek, zakładanych przez wrogów, ponieważ był gotów podjąć się wielkiego ryzyka, ale nigdy niepotrzebnego. Ostatnimi czasy jednak robił się coraz bardziej nieostrożny, jak to pokazał wydziedziczając Dracona, a każdy Malfoy, który podejmuje się ryzyka i przegrywa, staje się godny pogardy.

_Chyba, że naprawdę znajdował się pod Imperiusem._

Ale tak nie było. Nie było tak nawet, kiedy był śmierciożercą, mimo że zdołał przekonać do tego Wizengamot.

Draco wzdrygnął się lekko, przypominając sobie pierwszą poważną rozmowę z Harrym, jeszcze na pierwszym roku, kiedy Harry upierał się, że tak, Lucjusz był śmierciożercą i spokojnie wymienił jego zbrodnie. Draco nie chciał wtedy w to uwierzyć – kochał swojego ojca, ale co więcej, nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że ten dumny, elegancki mężczyzna, którego znał, zostawiłby po sobie dowody zbrodni, gdyby naprawdę wykonał je z własnej woli. Ale mógłby, gdyby znajdował się pod Imperiusem. Czyli tak właśnie musiało być.

Ale nie było.

_I torturowałeś trzy mugolackie dzieci i ich rodziców na śmierć, ojcze, i pozostawiłeś po sobie dowody na to, że to było właśnie twoje dzieło. Zabiłeś bliźniaków Prewett, ale dopiero, kiedy towarzyszyło ci czterech innych czarodziejów. Twoje dokonania wojenne są równie warte wszystkiego, co zrobiłeś w przeciągu ostatniego roku._

Dla dobra rodziny Lucjusz Malfoy musiał przestać być czarodziejem.

Draco wziął głęboki oddech, ciesząc się, że opanował tańce czystokrwistych, że został wychowany jako czystokrwisty. Dzięki temu znacznie łatwiej było się uporać z członkiem rodziny, który dokonał czegoś odrażającego, albo popełnił okrutną zbrodnię. Inne rodziny mogły zwiesić głowy i płakać, pozwalając by ta jedna, czarna owca pociągnęła ich ze sobą. Dzięki swojemu treningowi Draco był w stanie wyciąć sobie z serce bezużytecznego krewniaka. Rodzina musiała przeżyć.

I wtedy jego matka przeszła przez płomienie i objęła go, więc Draco pozwolił sobie na przyjęcie odrobiny komfortu ze świadomości, że ktoś jednak _rozumiał_ wyjące w nim samotność i ból.

* * *

Hawthorn zatrzymała się. Na stoliku obok jej łóżka leżał list. Wiedziała, że jeszcze chwilę temu go tam nie było. Obróciła się tylko, żeby podnieść szczotkę, która spadła jej na podłogę i kiedy się wyprostowała, już tam leżał.

Ostrożnie sięgnęła po różdżkę i zbliżyła się do niego, po drodze rzucając kilka zaklęć. Nie ukazały się wokół niego żadne czary, wyłącznie, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze, gasnące lśnienie po aportacji, jakby sam się tu teleportował.

Pergamin był szary i złożony tak, że przypominał kopertę. Pieczętujący go lak był czarny i został w nim odciśnięty wizerunek klepsydry. Hawthorn podlewitowała list i ostrożnie przecięła pieczęć klątwą tnącą, przez co pergamin zdołał się rozłożyć.

Napisane na nim słowa były eleganckie, lekko pochyłe i łatwo można było je rozczytać z daleka. Zawierał w sobie tylko jedno zdanie.

_Lucjusz Malfoy wydał cię niewymownym, a poprzez nim również aurorom._

Hawthorn zagapiła się. Poczuła, jak stara furia wzbiera w niej niczym lawa pod solidnym głazem. Tak łatwo jej to przyszło. Ostatnio miała sny – takie dziwne sny, słabo je pamiętała po przebudzeniu, ale i tak wisiały jej w umyśle w strzępach, o polowaniu na aurorów, którzy tak okrutnie ją traktowali w czasie pobytu w Tullianum, albo na Indigenę Yaxley, albo na tajemniczą osobę, która ogłosiła wszystkim jej wilkołaczy stan. Polowanie na nich i ugryzienie wszystkich. Tak strasznie tego pragnęła. Nienawiść wyglądała w jej snach jak czarna bestia, biegnąca obok, zawsze obecna w czasie ugryzienia i zawsze patrząca na nią z ponurą satysfakcją na chwilę przed obudzeniem.

Ale to...

To było potwierdzenie. O ile w ogóle pozwoli sobie tak o tym myśleć. Niewymowni mogliby przysłać ten list przez jej osłony. Ale mogli też kłamać, usiłując naszczuć sojuszników Harry'ego na siebie nawzajem.

Ale część umysłu Hawthorn, z którego tak rzadko ostatnimi czasy korzystała, część która uwielbiała przydomek Czerwonej Śmierci, kiedy biegła u boku Voldemorta, przebudziła się teraz, przeciągnęła i ochoczo zabrała za szybką ocenę sytuacji i związaną z nią możliwości.

Czy Lucjusz był na tyle bezwzględny, żeby w ten sposób zdradzić sojuszniczkę? Tak, gdyby w zamian zyskał coś lepszego. Hawthorn nie wiedziała, co jeszcze mógł w ten sposób zyskać, ale domyślała się ostatecznego celu: niezakłóconego dostępu i wpływów nad Harrym. Stosunki Lucjusza i Harry'ego rozpadły się po raz pierwszy jakoś na początku wilkołaczego rokoszu... właściwie to zaraz przed nim. Jeśli Lucjusz wydał ją niewymownym, to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że chciał zająć jej miejsce i przejąć jej wpływy w wąskim kręgu zaufanych Harry'emu ludzi.

To pewnie nie było nawet nic osobistego. Niewymowni potrzebowali wilkołaków. Czy zażądali jakiegoś od Lucjusza? Możliwe. A on dał im takiego, który był bliski Harry'emu, na tyle bliski, że Harry mocno ucierpiał, kiedy dowiedział się o jej aresztowaniu. To, że sytuacja sprowokowała Harry'ego do zorganizowania rokoszu, zamiast pogrążenia się w rozpaczy, było po prostu pechem Lucjusza i departamentu.

_Co nie znaczy, że to zrobił,_ upomniała się Hawthorn, usiłując uciszyć wycie rozszalałego w niej wilka. Nów dopiero co minął, ale tego rodzaju prowokacja wystarczyła, żeby wzburzyć bestię. _To znaczy, że miał ku temu sposobność i prawdopodobnie też motyw._

A niewymowni raczej nie poinformowaliby jej o tym tak nagle z dobroci serca.

Hawthorn złapała za list drżącą ręką, poskładała go z powrotem i schowała do kieszeni szaty. Następnie stuknęła różdżką w nadgarstek, aktywując zaklęcie komunikacyjne pieśni feniksa. Nie zrobi niczego pośpiesznie. Nie rzuci się na Lucjusza, jak tego pewnie oczekiwali po niej niewymowni.

Skontaktuje się z Harrym. Zapyta go, na ile to w ogóle prawdopodobne i jeśli wysoko, to co powinni z tym zrobić.

* * *

Tego ranka Lucjusz znalazł list na stoliku śniadaniowym. Kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się go. Szary pergamin, pieczęć z klepsydrą. Kiedy zebrane kamienie zaczęły opadać, domyślał się, że najpierw trafią go właśnie te, bo to miejsce było najbardziej bezbronnym z nich wszystkich.

_Powiedzieliśmy im,_ było w liście. _Harry'emu i Hawthorn Parkinson. Zaraz tu będą._

Lucjusz zaśmiał się lekko, po czym wstał, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego systemy obronne są gotowe. _Miał_ zamiar stawić czoła nadciągającemu przeznaczeniu jak mężczyzna, skoro go przyłapano. Niektórzy zhańbieni czystokrwiści staraliby się w takiej sytuacji odzyskać choć odrobinę honoru poprzez przyznawanie się do zarzutów, które faktycznie były prawdziwe i przyjmując na siebie egzekucję, bicie, czy pojedynek, których zażądałby oskarżający.

Nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, żeby sytuacja _aż tak_ się rozwinęła. Tylko głupcy się tak zachowywali. Lucjusz wiedział, jak wiele honor był wart i odpowiedź brzmiała: nie tyle, co jego życie.

Miał jednak zamiar oddać cześć swojemu nazwisku, w miarę możliwości, choćby dla dobra syna, który będzie nosił je po nim.

A dzięki nadgorliwości niewymownych pragnących upewnić się, że będzie wiedział, co go czeka, zyskał jeszcze kilka chwil na przygotowanie.

Pokręcił głową w rozbawionym niedowierzaniu, udając się do swojego gabinetu. _Mam nadzieję, że Harry uzna tę wymianę sojuszników za adekwatną._

* * *

Harry patrzył, jak Narcyza i Draco przytulają się bez słowa, i spróbował ustalić, co powinien zrobić.

Ptaki przerażenia krążyły i rozrzucały mu myśli, ilekroć starał się nimi zajmować bez basenów oklumencyjnych. Dlatego też nie próbował się nimi zajmować bez basenów oklumencyjnych. Trzymał swoje emocje przyciśnięte do samego dna, bo w tym przypadku w ogóle by mu nie pomogły, i rozważał możliwe opcje.

Jedną z nich była egzekucja Lucjusza za nadużycie pozycji. Ale Harry regularnie odrzucał tę możliwość, kiedy przychodziło do ludzi, którzy go skrzywdzili, nawet jego rodziców, więc nie miał zamiaru teraz brać jej pod uwagę.

Mógłby przekazać go ministerstwu, żeby doszło do rozprawy – ale nie był pewien, czy niewymowni by go wtedy nie dorwali, nie był pewien, czy Wizengamot w ogóle by go tym razem skazał, kiedy ostatnim razem dali się przekonać jego majątkowi i charyzmie. Nie, Harry może i wolałby tę opcję, ale nie był w stanie zaufać, że ministerstwo zdoła przeprowadzić obiektywną rozprawę Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi.

Zastraszenie go, jak to było w przypadku Henrietty, i spętanie przysięgami wieczystymi, byłoby prawdopodobnie dobrym wyborem, gdyby Harry'emu wydawało się, że ma w sobie dość sił, by stłamsić temperament Lucjusza i zmusić go do pokory. Nie miał jednak, a Lucjusz Malfoy nie był Henriettą Bulstrode. Udawałby, korzyłby się, ale bez przerwy wiłby się w uścisku, sprawdzał granice swoich pęt i prędzej czy później znalazłby jakiś sposób na działanie poza ograniczeniami przysiąg, Harry był tego pewien. Poza tym w przypadku Henrietty impetu nadał mu sposób, w jaki Edyta była przez nią traktowana, a nie rany, które zadała mu osobiście.

_Jeśli skrzywdził Hawthorn,_ wyszeptały mu myśli, _to czy nie byłbyś w stanie znaleźć dość gniewu, żeby spętać Lucjusza?_

Ale jeśli skrzywdził Hawthorn, to zrobił to, kiedy jeszcze należał do Przymierza Słońca i Cienia. Z własnej woli zgodził się na przysięgi, za których złamanie istniała tylko jedna kara. Harry powiedział, że osuszy z magii każdego, kto zdradzi towarzysza, a nie po prostu wyrzuci go z przymierza.

Zamknął oczy. Cała sprawa byłaby znacznie łatwiejsza, gdyby nie Draco.

– Harry?

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że głos dochodził z jego nadgarstka; był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie usłyszał feniksowego trelu. W dodatku, ach, to był głos Hawthorn.

– Pani Parkinson – wymamrotał Harry, rad że głos mu się nie trząsł. – Czy coś się stało?

– Otrzymałam list, w którym jest napisane, że Lucjusz Malfoy zdradził mnie niewymownym – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Potrzebuję... potrzebuję przybyć do Hogwartu i porozmawiać o tym z tobą. Mogę?

Harry usłyszał, jak ciche dźwięki, które do tej pory wydawał z siebie Draco, zamierają. Spojrzał, bo nie był w stanie się przed tym powstrzymać, i zobaczył jak Draco wychyla się spod ochronnych ramion swojej matki i wbija w niego wzrok. Harry spojrzał wprost na twarz swojego chłopaka, niezdolny do odwrócenia wzroku.

Zobaczył, jak Draco mówi bezgłośnie: „Zgódź się.”

Jakby we śnie, Harry przysunął sobie nadgarstek do ust. 

– Oczywiście, Hawthorn – powiedział. – Chodź. Jestem w skrzydle szpitalnym.

– Ranny? – Głos Hawthorn nabrał na ostrości. Harry podziwiał jej siłę, że nawet miotana własnym bólem była w stanie poświęcić chwilę na zmartwienie, czy nic mu się nie stało.

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu w lekkim szoku. Chodź do nas, Hawthorn, zapraszam. – Zakończył zaklęcie komunikacyjne zaraz po usłyszeniu jej zgody, po czym spojrzał ponownie na Dracona i Narcyzę, nie wierząc w to, co zobaczył na ich twarzach.

Draco odezwał się, zanim jeszcze jego matka zdołała to zrobić. 

– Osusz go, Harry.

– Draco, to twój ojciec...

– Zdradził ją – powiedział lodowato Draco. – Tak się _nie_ _robi_ , nie sojusznikom, którzy cię w żaden sposób nie skrzywdzili. A już na pewno nie, kiedy można cię na tym przyłapać. – Przysunął się niespokojnie bliżej do Narcyzy, ale Harry zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że bardziej oferował jej teraz pocieszenie, zamiast je od niej czerpać. – Postawił cię w niemożliwej sytuacji politycznej i dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. W ogóle nie zastanowił się, jaki to wywrze na tobie efekt, ta świadomość, że twoi rodzice ucierpieli. Torturował ich, bo tego chciał, bo mógł. Nie myśli o innych ludziach, a Malfoyom wolno dopuszczać się do czegoś takiego wyłącznie, kiedy nie mają podopiecznych, ani sojuszników. A on miał obu. – Twarz Dracona była osobliwa od swojego intensywnego postanowienia. – Osusz go i zatrzymaj sobie tę moc. W tej chwili to jedyne, co w nim pozostało wartościowego.

Harry spojrzał na Narcyzę.

– Jeśli naprawdę zrobił to wszystko, o czym mówi pani Mallory i pani Parkinson – powiedziała Narcyza po długiej, długiej ciszy – to muszę się zgodzić, Harry. To... to ja nawiązałam kontakt z Hawthorn, to ja namówiłam ją do nawiązania z tobą sojuszu. Nie miałam w tych żadnych złych intencji, wiedziałam, że to jej się przyda i że okaże się wspaniałą lojalistką, jeśli tylko zdołasz ją do siebie przekonać. To zupełnie jak manewry, które wykonywałam w twoim imieniu na trzecim roku; nie miałam żadnych złych intencji, ale i tak ci zaszkodziłam. Zaszkodziłam i jej, bo zwróciłam na nią uwagę mojego męża. Wiedziałam, że prowadził korespondencję z kimś tajemniczym na kilka dni przed aresztowaniem Hawthorn. Powinnam była się domyślić.

– Pani Malfoy...

– Narcyzo, Harry. Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu, do którego mam najwięcej praw. Naprawdę uważam, że powinnam była się domyślić. W takich sytuacjach jedynym standardem, jaki ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie, to standard czarownicy. A ja mój zawiodłam. – Narcyza pochyliła głowę nad włosami Dracona, blada i milcząca.

Harry zamknął oczy i kiwnął głową, mimo że w tej samej chwili usłyszał odległe „pyknięcie” aportacji oznaczające, że Hawthorn pojawiła się na skraju błoni Hogwartu.

* * *

Lucjusz wyczuł moment, w którym Harry, Draco, Narcyza, Severus i Hawthorn pojawili się zaraz za osłonami rezydencji. Oczywiście, pierwsza trójka mogłaby przejść przez nie bez problemu, biorąc pod uwagę ich połączenie z nimi, ale obecność pozostałej dwójki im na to nie pozwalała.

Lucjusz czekał spokojnie w swoim gabinecie. Po jego jednej stronie znajdowała się sterta papierów i rejestrów, które Draco będzie musiał przejrzeć, by poznać w pełni swoje dziedzictwo. Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru niczego przed nim ukrywać, ale to nie znaczyło, że miał mu zamiar to jakoś _ułatwiać._

Po drugiej miał fiolkę z trzema kroplami przezroczystego płynu.

W ręce trzymał różdżkę.

Czekał i opuścił osłony, kiedy wyczuł, że Harry zaczyna je osuszać. Nie chciał uszkodzić swojego domu. Przecież od teraz będzie to dom Dracona, jak i jego adoptowanych dziedziców. To już nie była, tak w gruncie rzeczy, posiadłość Lucjusza, więc nie mógł jej wystawiać na ataki.

Wyczuł ich niepokój, kiedy wchodzili do środka, bez przerwy rozglądając się za pułapkami. Lucjusz żadnych nie zastawił. W końcu się o tym zorientują i przyjdą do niego. Miał ochotę w międzyczasie przemyśleć swój plan jeszcze raz, mimo że i tak wiedział, że był idealny; po prostu chciał podziwiać jego perspektywę i spryt. Prędzej czy później pojawią się w drzwiach do gabinetu i zatrzymają na chwilę na jego widok.

Tak właśnie się stało. Severus był przed wszystkimi, zaraz obok Harry'ego, z czego Lucjusz się ucieszył, bo obaj będą w stanie zidentyfikować Veritaserum, które właśnie podniósł i przełknął.

Ogarnęło go ulotne, zamglone otumanienie wywołane eliksirem. Lucjusz jednak w pełni planował powiedzieć prawdę nawet bez zachęty, bez pytania, więc zdrętwienie umysłu szybko minęło.

Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. 

– Na twoim ojcu użyłem specjalnego gatunku owadów, przez które niebawem dostanie raka. Powinny dalej w nim przebywać mimo, że już osuszono go z magii. Tam znajdziesz odpowiedź, jak je z niego usunąć. – Wskazał na książkę o magii medycznej, którą położył pośród rejestrów Malfoyów. – Na twoją matkę rzuciłem zaklęcie, które rozciągnie chwilę jej śmierci w wieczne cierpienie. Jestem pewien, że usuniesz je z niej za pomocą swojego daru _absorbere._

– Zdradziłeś mnie? – zapytała Hawthorn, przeciskając się obok Harry'ego i Severusa, żeby go zobaczyć. Lucjusz podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się jej, pozwalając ustom odpowiedzieć bez przeszkód.

– Owszem.

I wtedy wszystko potoczyło się dokładnie tak, jak wiedział, że się potoczy. Lucjusz czuł się niemal jak flecista, który prowadzi swoich wrogów to tańca.

Hawthorn zawyła i rzuciła się na niego. Lucjusz wiedział, że zmuszą ją do tego furia i nienawiść; zwykle była bardzo opanowaną czarownicą, ale _nienawidziła_ zdrajców, zawsze tak było, a teraz jeszcze zachęcał ją do tego wilkołaczy temperament. Poderwał różdżkę i rzucił skomplikowaną iluzję, którą ćwiczył, aż był w stanie wykonać ją niewerbalnie.

Zaklęcie zawisło między nimi w powietrzu akurat w porę, żeby Hawthorn zdążyła je zobaczyć. Sięgnęło ku pamięci Hawthorn i wyciągnęło obraz jej umierającego dziecka – a musiało to być dziecko, bo mąż nie był jej bratnią duszą – i odgrywało tę scenę raz za razem.

Lucjusz słuchał, wyczekując odpowiedniej chwili, czując jak zszokowany bezruch pozostałych roztapia się z chwili na chwilę, a kiedy Hawthorn ponownie zawyła, usłyszał w jej głosie tylko wilka.

Rzuciła się na niego bezlitośnie, ale też nieskładnie, praktycznie zapominając o trzymanej w ręce różdżce, wyraźnie przytłoczona obezwładniającą potrzebą zamknięcia szczęk na jego krtani i rozszarpania paznokciami. Książka o wilkołakach zapewniła go, że do tego właśnie dojdzie. Instynkt stadny był w nich wyjątkowo silny i zaklęcie miało za zadanie je otumanić i skłonić do myślenia, że osoba, która wcale nie zabiła ich dziecka, czy bratniej duszy, była za to odpowiedzialna.

Lucjusz ponownie machnął różdżką i w umyśle rozległo się śpiewnie drugie zaklęcie. _Argenteus!_

W powietrzu między nim a Hawthorn pojawiła się seria srebrnych ostrzy, które skoczyły w jej kierunku, przebijając ramiona, ręce i tułów. Nie zginęła od szoku, jak by to miało miejsce w przypadku zwykłego człowieka, ale i tak padła na podłogę i zawyła z tak ogromnego bólu, że Severus momentalnie przy niej przyklęknął.

Lucjusz rozważał w głębi swojego umysłu, czy Harry też czasem nie spróbuje nachylić się nad Hawthorn i jej pomóc, ale naprawdę mu się nie wydawało i otrzymał dowód na to, że się nie pomylił, kiedy Harry pozostał w bezruchu, po prostu dalej mu się przyglądając.

Lucjusz pomyślał, kiedy tak się przyglądał potęgującemu się wokół Harry'emu wiatru, który świadczył, że Harry lada moment zacznie osuszać Lucjusza z magii, że to naprawdę szkoda, że lada moment zostanie przegnany z dala od takiej potęgi. Powinien był zaufać swoim instynktom, które rozbrzmiały w nim tamtej nocy, kiedy Harry stworzył swoje przymierze. Oto był czarodziej, któremu warto było służyć, o sile równie wartej co jego... potęga, jak to kiedyś opisał dawno temu swojemu synowi.

Ale nie była warta poświęcenia dla niego magii, dlatego zanim Harry zdołał opanować własny szok, wątpliwości i osobisty ból, Lucjusz dotknął świstokliku, który lśnił na jego karku pod postacią spinającego kołnierz guzika i przeniósł się z gabinetu do znajdującego się za nim pokoju. Krótkim gestem sprawił, że na drzwiach do gabinetu pojawiła się błękitno–zielona i lekko migocząca osłona. Lucjusz nigdy nikomu nie pokazał tych osłon, nawet swojej ukochanej Narcyzie. Ojciec wpoił w niego potrzebę krycia się z nimi i tak właśnie Lucjusz robił całe swoje życie. Te osłony, produkt klątwy arbitralnej, wpuszczą do środka wyłącznie krewniaka Malfoyów i były niezniszczalne, zakotwiczone w ciele i tkankach rodziny. Będą istniały, póki ostatni z Malfoyów nie zginie. Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że przodek, który je zaprojektował, musiał w którymś momencie stawić czoła jakiemuś _absorbere._

Narcyza ruszyła w jego kierunku i została odtrącona. Harry spróbował je osuszyć, a osłony wyślizgnęły mu się z uchwytu i zawarczały. Lucjusz spojrzał im obu w oczy, usiłując pożegnać się po raz ostatni i podsumować to, jak wiele dla niego znaczyli i co o nich teraz myślał.

Draco minął swoją matkę i wszedł do pokoju.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się przelotny szok, który go zahamował. Lucjusz wiedział, że do tego dojdzie. Zaczął szybko mówić do swojego syna, sięgając za siebie po potężny świstoklik, który momentalnie by wyczuli, gdyby wcześniej miał go przy sobie.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny, Draconie. Wstyd mi, jak niewiele miałem wspólnego z twoim wychowaniem, ale mimo wszystko wyrosłeś na wspaniałego człowieka i odpowiedniego dziedzica dla rodziny Malfoyów. Masz w sobie najlepsze cechy swojej matki i mnie. Nie jesteś podwładnym Harry'ego, teraz już to widzę i jestem przekonany, że oddasz cześć swojej krwi.

Veritaserum w jego ciele nie pozwoliłoby mu na powiedzenie czegokolwiek, co nie byłoby prawdą. Lucjusz skorzystał z tego obosiecznego miecza. Pozwolił mu na powiedzenie temu młodemu czarodziejowi, któremu do siedemnastych urodzin, a przez to i pełnoletności, został niespełna miesiąc, mimo jego rozrzuconych, blond włosów, wzniesionej do ataku różdżki i ciała spiętego do obrony, co tak naprawdę o nim myślał.

A te słowa, tak odmienne od wszystkiego, co Draco spodziewał się po nim usłyszeć, sprawiły że zamarł jeszcze na chwilę, której potrzebował jego ojciec.

Lucjusz złapał za świstoklik.

Rezydencja roztopiła się wokół niego, wyrzucając poza zasięg ataku Dracona i klątwy, którą usiłował w niego rzucić, a która niewątpliwie przeszła na wylot jego rozwiewającą się sylwetkę i zniszczyła biurko, przed którym stał. Poczuł ulotny żal. Naprawdę lubił to biurko.

Wylądował na odludnym wrzosowisku i rozejrzał się z rezygnacją. Finvarra Malfoy nie założyła tego azylu wokół najpiękniejszej z posiadłości Malfoyów. Oczywiście, gdyby tak było, to prędzej czy później pojawiłoby się jakieś dziecko, które zabiłoby swojego rodzica, by je bezpiecznie odziedziczyć.

Przynajmniej ten dom, choć niewielki, pozwoli Lucjuszowi na życie we względnym komforcie, za osłonami, których nikt poza nim nie zdoła minąć, bo nikt poza nim nie należał do najstarszego pokolenia Malfoyów.

Wszedł do środka, czując jak osłony zamykają się bezpiecznie za nim. Lucjusz zdjął płaszcz z westchnieniem i potrząśnięciem ramion.

Dom był zimny, ale machnięcie różdżki rozpaliło ogień w kominku. Pić mu się chciało, ale kilka zaklęć przyzwało do niego kieliszek i starą butelkę wina. Lucjusz trzymał je na siedemnaste urodziny swojego syna. Nie miał jednak teraz oporów przed otwarciem go już teraz, mimo że zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że napiją się go wspólnie z Draconem w ciszy pełnej dumy. Widział, że Draco był już dorosły, bez względu na to, kiedy by nie były jego urodziny.

Napił się, siadając spokojnie przed kominkiem i rzucając zaklęcie przywołujące na książkę o historii magicznych morskich stworzeń. Od dawna miał zamiar zbadać ten temat, ale nigdy nie miał czasu.

Merlinie, ależ on uwielbiał być czarodziejem.


End file.
